Where Things Stand
by luckdog
Summary: Set 3 months after Joey left and what happens from there. Will Joey come back and if so what will Charlie do? This story contains sexual reference that may offend some readers. So if you do not like same sex coupling or any other open minded themes please be warned.
1. Chapter 1

Where Thing Stand

Rated R

Chapter 1

It had been a long morning unloading the catch off the 'Julianne', but Joey is happy now that it was done. They will have a few of hours to kill in Sydney before steaming back to Summer Bay. It has been a long 3 months but it has given her a chance to assess her feelings for Charlie. Which she has come to the conclusion that she will give their relationship another go if Charlie is willing.

Joey takes out her mobile and switched it on; she had left it turned off due to the skipper's dislike of the crew being distracted by calls and text whilst working, Joey thought that is a good health and safety practice. The message sound beep after the mobile starts up, telling her she has a voice mail, but Joey decides to call Casey. She had asked Casey if she could keep in contacted with her before she left because, one, they had become friends, and two so she could find out how things were going on in Summer Bay, most notably how Charlie is.

Joey hit speed dial for Casey's number and waits, she then hears Casey's voice, "hello Joey, how are you?"

"Find thanks, you?" she replies smiling.

"I'm good", Casey has one of those smooth honey voices, which makes Joey think of the nice next-door girl, which she knew Casey is definitely not, she can be a hellcat when she wanted to be!

Joey asks her tentatively. "So I was wondering..."

Before Joey can say another word, Casey cut in, "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this Jo, but Charlie has started see someone", Joey feels like all the air has been suck out of her, and she cannot breathe. After a long silence, Casey asks in a concern voice, "Joey are you still there, are you ok?"

"Who", Joey asks very quietly. All Joey can think is that Charlie has hooked up with Hugo, but she is not expecting to hear who Casey is about to say.

"The cop Angelo Rosetta", she says with distain.

Joey explodes, "Killer Cop! She told me how much she hated him!"

"Yeah well they say there is a razor's edge between love and hate", Casey caustically replies.

Joey head is spinning, her emotions fluctuating between overwhelming grief and pure anger, she has to think, try and get some control, she is shaking so bad, "I have to go" she tells Casey in a trembling voice.

"I understand Jo, but please call me later," Casey whispers.

"Ok, bye", Joey hangs up, she is totally devastated, she puts her hands on her knees and tries to calm herself and all she can think is 'what the fuck do I do now'.

Murphy, one of her crewmates, comes up behind her and says, "comin' for a well deserve amber fluid JC?" Smiling at her brightly, it soon fades once he sees Joey's face, "are you alright kiddo?"

Joey sees deep concern in his eyes, forcing a small smile she replies, "yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine JC", he comments worried about her pale and trembling appearance.

"Nothing a few amber fluids won't fix, Murph", she replies straightening up and slapping Murphy on his left arm.

"That's the ticket JC, so first round is on you then", he says giving her a cheeky smile.

"Woohoo JC's shouting first", crows Jay.

"Onya JC knew you weren't as tight as a fishes' bum, like Matty said you were", Pete jokingly comments.

"What the fuck, I did not say that at all", Matty responds sounding indignant and giving Pete a death stare. Joey chuckled at her shipmates ribbings.

Jay laughing adds, "yes you did, I heard ya", with that Matty throws his hands in the air, and sighs long and loud.

"Come on ya dicks, let's find a pub", Joey says still chuckling.

"Amen to that", Murphy responds.

After being a the pub at Darling Harbour for an hour, Joey has consume 3 Carlton Colds and watches her crew mates interplay, and tries to decide what she is going to do. Go back to Summer Bay, 'cuz I have so much going for me there, a brother who has disowned me, so no real home, no stable job so no reliable income, and for the clincher, no Charlie. Life is so wonderful...not' she snorts to herself.

Joey suddenly remembers the voice message she has not checked. She pulls out her mobile and listens to it. "Hi Joey it'is Constable Georgia Watson, just letting you know that Robert Cruze's solicitor has got a continuance so the court case won't happen for another 3 months, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, please let your solicitor know because you never inform us to who they are. Take care, Joey". Joey deletes the message, puts the mobile on the table and put her head in her hands. 'Great more waiting and all I want is for that nightmare to be over, fuck' she thinks. Joey gets up grabs her mobile and tells her crewmate she will meet them back at the 'Julianne'. Pete calls out to her, "don't be late, you know how the skipper gets if we're late".

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there", she replies distracted.

After finding and internet cafe, Joey searches for a backpacker hostel near here. After ringing a couple places, she finds that the West End Backpackers has vacancies and is the right price. After making a booking over the phone, Joey heads back to the 'Julianne' to let the skipper know that she will be staying in Sydney. "Sorry to see you go Joey, you have been an asset, I wish you all the best," the skipper said smiling and shaking Joey's hand, which looked so delicate in his big meaty hand.

"It has been great working with you skip, you take care" Joey stretches up and kisses him on the cheek. The big man smirks at Joey.

At that moment, Joey and the Skipper hear the rather loud ruckus, as Matty yells, "you wait you fucking little bastard, I'll get you!"

To which Jay shouts over his shoulder "you'll have to catch me first, ya girl". Joey shakes her head laughing; she is going to miss these misfit clowns.

"So JC what's with ya bags?" Murphy enquires.

"Staying in Sydney for awhile," she replies.

"Why the hell do ya want do that", Pete asks with disgust for the city.

Joey chuckles saying, "need a change of scenery".

Jay grabs her in a bear hug, which startles her. "Will miss ya lil sis" with that, he plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Eeww, gross" Joey wipes the side of her face, to which everyone laughs. After she says goodbye to her crewmates, she heads to the backpackers.

Once Joey settles herself into the room, she heads off to have a well-deserved shower. After her shower, Joey gives Casey a call to let her know that she will not be coming back to the Bay yet. "Is this because of Charlie being with Killer Cop?" Casey asks.

"Yes and because the court case has be postponed for 3 more months. Also I need to think about what I really want to do with my life", Joey sighs wearily.

"I was looking forward to catching up with you in person, oh well at least we can chat now and again on the phone", Casey cheerfully replies. After yakking for another 5 minutes, Joey says her goodbye to Casey.

Joey stretches back onto the bed, sighs deeply and puts an arm across her eyes, and tries to starve off the depression that is trying it's best to overwhelm her. Joey is scared out her dark mood, by a woman hitting her foot and saying, "You look like you need a fun night out." Joey looks up to find auburn haired, emerald eyed, pale skin, curvy beauty smiling at her.

"That sounds great," Joey, says smiling shyly.

"Well get ya butt off the bed, we're leaving to go to the Great Southern Bar", she commands cheekily.

With that, Joey joins a group of 5 backpackers, which consists of 3 women and 2 guys. Over the course of the evening, Joey finds out that the gorgeous woman who invited her out name is Dana, and she hales from Ireland, as does Luke. Sonya is from England, Rowena is from Perth and Aaron is from New Zealand. After partaking in too many beers, Joey decides to head back to the hostel. Dana says for Joey to wait for them, but Joey tells her she will be alright and heads out into the night.

As Joey passes a darkly lit alley, a hand grabs her and roughly drags her into the alley. Before she can scream for help, she is hit across the face with what feels like a lead pipe. She staggers against the forceful blow as another takes out her left knee. She screams, which is met by another blow to her face, which breaks her jaw. She is then repetitively struck in the ribs; Joey tries to defend herself only to hear the breaking of bones in her arms. She feels a sharp pain down the top of her right thigh, she tries to crawl away only to be hit repeatedly on her back and her behind. She then feels hands on her searches clothes, her wallet is taken so is her mobile and watch. She faintly hears someone yelling, then another blow, this time to the back of her head. She hears footsteps getting closer to her, and then the world gets suddenly small, and then fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 2

Charlie does not know how her life could get any more complicated then it got when most of the town found out about her and Joey. God she misses Joey; she made Charlie feel safe and protected, that was when she was not freaking out about anyone judging their relationship. Nevertheless, she crippled their relationship by not trusting it with all her insecurities, then for the grand killing of it, she had to go and have an unfulfilling bonk with Hugo! 'Good god I'm such a pathetic screw up!' Charlie thinks and gives a disgusted snort. She just did not know why she had these strong feeling for Angelo, they were just there. Were they still there because there was no real resolution from their time before, or is she just projecting her unresolved feeling for Joey! 'This is making my head hurt' she thinks as she puts her head in her hands and sighs loudly.

"Are you alright Charlie?" Georgia asks with concern written in her dark eyes.

"Yes, just tired, thanks for asking" Charlie replies wearily.

"I just want to tell you that there is something up with the school trek excursion, no one has been able to get in touch with John Palmer and they should have been back by now", Georgia informs Charlie.

A cold shiver goes through Charlie, and all she can think is 'Ruby'. She gets out her mobile and calls Ruby's number, but it goes to voice mail. "Shit!" Charlie exclaims, she thinks 'there has to be a perfectly good safe reason why Ruby did not answer, well there better be or I'll have someone's guts for garters!' "Georgia call the highway patrol and ask them to keep an eye out for the bus, and then join me so we can start searching for it," Charlie commands.

"Right away Boss" Georgia responds.

After about half an hour of driving around a few of the inroad trails, Charlie stops the police car. "This is like looking for the proverbial needle!" Charlie exclaims with frustration. She is starting to get a really bad feeling that Ruby is in danger.

Georgia reaches over, gives Charlie's hand a quick squeeze, and says, "We'll find them, and they are all going to be fine, probably just a flat tyre".

Charlie starts to say, "you're probably right..." she is suddenly interrupted a loud explosion, "Ruby", Charlie screams, and with that, Charlie slams the car in gear and takes off like a bat out of hell towards the direction of the explosion.

Georgia yells at Charlie, "slow down for christ sakes, ya gunna get us killed! I know you're worried about Ruby, but she needs us alive!" Charlie slowly lifts her foot off the accelerator, "much better," Georgia sighs with relief.

On arrival at the site of the bus, Charlie is relieved to see it in one piece, before she gets out of the car she gets into her cop mode, barking orders at Georgia. "Radio for an ambulance, call for back up and let the station know to inform the school and students parents we have found them". Charlie surveys the crime scene, checking for any possible dangers before going over to Martha. She is crying and rapidly calling Hugo's name over and over, Xavier is beside himself with worry. When Charlie gets to them, she quickly looks to see where Ruby is, and relieved to find her sitting on the bus' bottom step. Charlie lets out a deep breath she did not know she was holding in, 'Rubes is safe' thinks Charlie.

Before Charlie can crouch down to check how Hugo is, Xavier grabs Charlie's arm and yells, "this is Trey Palmer's doing!"

Charlie firmly, but gently removes Xavier's hand from her arm and gently tells Xavier, "ok, we will deal with Trey, but first I need to find out how Hugo is". Charlie softly puts her hand on Martha's shoulder and asks, "how is he?"

"Do something Charlie!" Martha begs.

With that, Charlie checks Hugo vital signs, weak and thready pulse, but at least he has one, Charlie thinks. She looks up to see Georgia checking John Palmer, she put's Hugo into the recovery position and fines wounds to his back and neck. Charlie asks anyone for something to use as a pad to try to stop the bleeding, Xavier rips off his shirt and gives it to Charlie. She tears it in half and applies pressure to the wounds, trying to staunch the blood flow.

An hour later Charlie is at the hospital to get an update on Hugo and John Palmer's status. Ruby is in the waiting room with Xavier, she looks up to see Charlie and gets up and walks over to her. Charlie gives Ruby a quick hug, because she is still in cop mode, and asks Ruby, "how are you?"

Ruby looks into Charlie's eyes and see concern, relief and what, fear, "I'm ok, a bit shaken is all", replying bravely.

Relief washes over Charlie before she says, "good".

"So have you found Trey?" Ruby asks slightly angry.

"No not yet, but we will", Charlie replies grimily. Ruby does a double take at Charlie, she has never seen her sister's eyes look that flat and cold before, it frightened her a bit. Seeing a look of fear in Ruby's eyes, Charlie quickly asks, "what's wrong Rubes?"

Ruby watches Charlie's eyes go from flat and cold to panic in an instant, "nothing Charlz, its ok", she says watching Charlie thoughtfully.

Charlie wondered what had caused Ruby to become afraid, maybe the shock of what could have happened has finally kicked in. Charlie tells Ruby that she will catch up with her at home, because she has to get back out there and search for Trey.

It is nearly midnight, when Charlie arrives back home, she is exhausted. All she wants is a hot shower then curl up in bed and get some sleep. After stripping off her uniform, and climbing into the shower, Charlie let the hot water soak in to her weary bones. She closed her eyes and whilst the water flows down her back, Charlie puts her forehead onto the tiled wall and lets her mind wander. Images and feelings come floating into her mind and body of the time when she was this tired and had Joey slipped into the shower and gently started washing her back. Charlie shivers as she remembers Joey hands slowly rubbing her shoulders then softly and slowly moving her hands down Charlie's back. Charlie had moaned with pleasure, especially when Joey's hands reached her butt and started to gently massaging it. Joey had then slowly ran her finger tips up the side of Charlie's tone body, up the side of her ribs, causing Charlie to shudder. Joey then brought her hands across Charlie's chest and cupped her breasts, at which Charlie moaned loudly. Joey kissed Charlie's right shoulder and then whispered in her ear, whilst gently but firmly squeezing Charlie's breasts, "want me to stop?"

Charlie breathed through the wonderful sensation that Joey's touch was giving her saying, "no", Joey had chuckled at Charlie's response.

Charlie breaks out her revelry as the water has started to cool. With a great sigh, Charlie turns off the water and steps out of the shower. She could not believe just thinking of that memory has made her so hot and wet. 'Got to stop doing this to yourself Charlz, you fucked up and you will never get to feel those wonderful sensual hand on your body again', Charlie thinks painfully.

Once in bed, Charlie's thoughts turns to the events of that day, Trey putting a bomb under the bus, the bus that Ruby was on. Ruby's name was on a list with other people's name, a list that Trey had written; the names were of people Trey had thought had hurt him. Charlie was terrified when she heard the explosion, all she could think was no, not Ruby, not her Ruby. Charlie starts to cry, even the mere thought of anything happening to Ruby, hurts and terrifies her. She sobs louder, and then there comes a quiet knock on her door. Ruby slowly opens Charlie's door to find her crying her eyes out. Upon seeing this Ruby rushed over to Charlie, climbing on the bed, Ruby wraps her arms around Charlie and gently asks, "Charlie what's wrong". Charlie is mortified that Ruby is witnessing this display of weakness, has she not shown Ruby enough of it just after Joey left.

"Nothing's wrong Rubes, go back to bed" Charlie said reassuringly.

Ruby snorts, "right Charlz, ya in here crying ya eyes out like a baby for nothing. Please tell me what is hurting you?"

Charlie turns in Ruby's arms to face her and howls, "I thought I lost you today!" Ruby is moved by the strength of Charlie's emotional display.

"Well you didn't, as you can see I'm fine", Ruby says as she kisses Charlie's forehead.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you", Charlie's confession is full of so much grief, it tears at Ruby's heart and makes her fear for Charlie if anything did happen to her, what would Charlie do, a shiver goes up Ruby's spine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks xtr75 and chazny for your review I appreciate you taking the time and reviewing =0) I'm posting this extra chapter as a thank you to xtr75 for helping me =0)_

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 3

It has been 3 days since she had woken up from being in a coma for 14 days and she still cannot remember what her name is or anything. 'This is so frustrating not being able at least to remember your own name. The painkillers are good for my body but not for my mind, I feel so drug fucked, which isn't helping with my thinking', thinks Joey. 'I can't believe how badly I hurt, I have to be on my back, because of my left knee being in traction and my right thigh has a 20 centimetre gash, but my back and bum are killing me having to lay in this position! Why would anyone do this to another human being, if they had of asked me for my money I would have handed it over to them, well I think I would have. Or did I fight whoever did this to me. I don't know, neither do the police!' Joey shakes her head and instantly regrets the action, pain lances through her broken face. 'God I must look a sight, the nurses won't even let me see myself, they say it's better if I didn't. Probably look like Frankenstein" with that, she starts to weep.

Storm quickly walks down the hospital corridor on her way home, after visiting a friend in hospital, when a colleague stops her. "Storm, just the person I was thinking to help me with a case", James Christie, St Vincent's resident psychologist booms.

"James, how can I help", Storm asked causally, she has enough patients with her practice, without James trying to off load one of his onto her.

"A young woman was brought in here, brutally beaten, it was a miracle she survived, and anyway the poor thing has amnesia.", James tells Storm.

"You still haven't told me how I can help you", Storm says suspiciously.

"Well" he says as he drags Storm towards Joey's room, "she is so closed off, I just can't get her to open up", he confesses.

"Well you said she has amnesia, it would be hard to open up if you can't remember your life", Storm looks at him with dismay.

"Don't look at me like that, I know she can't open up about her life, I mean she won't say a thing to me", he snaps.

Storm looks at her friend, who looks and reminds her of Frank Campion off 'All Saints' and sighs, "ok tell me what you know".

James grins, "well she has a busted left knee, broken jaw, a punctured right lung, 2 broken arms, and several broken ribs on both sides, 20 centimetre gash down the top of the right thigh. A deep laceration above the left eyes and one to the back of her head, fractured skull, deep bruising on her ribs, back and buttock and had major internal bleeding, which was complicated by her blood alcohol level!".

"She is definitely a fighter", Storm says with admiration.

"Would you like to meet patient X?" he asks.

"Patient X?" Storm asks confused.

"That's what she likes to be called. She didn't like the whole Jane Doe thing" James smilingly informs Storm.

"Lead on" she replies with intrigue.

On entering Joey's room, Storm is overwhelmed by the sight of this broken young woman before her. Joey looks up when she hears people coming in, 'god not Psycho Claus', as she has come to secretly thinks of him. 'And who is androgynous, well built woman with him?' she thinks. Joey glare at Storm, 'I don't need another person's sympathy' she ruefully thinks.

"Patient X, this is a friend of mine, Storm Daniels, I thought you'd like to get to know each other," he says with a smile.

"Why would I need another bloody shrink, one is enough" Joey replies flatly. Christie is taken back by this but Storm just laughs.

Joey turns to glare once more at Storm, but stops when she meets Storm's grey eyes, she can see laughter and what, curiosity in them, but no sympathy. Joey shyly smiles back at Storm. Storm takes that opportunity, to say to her, "patient X, nah, Wolverine more like it".

Joey looks at her body and replies swiftly, "nah, I don't heal that quick".

Storm's reply is just as quick, "but you are indestructible".

Again, Joey looks at her body and asks, "are you visually impaired?"

Storm chuckles, "not when seeing what's important, I'm not. You have an indestructible will to live, so therefore Wolverine suits you to a tee", replies Storm with a smirk.

Joey is touched by this statement, and feels a connection with this older woman. Joey asks with frustration, "so why can I remember Wolverine but I can't remember my name?"

Storm walks over to the bed and gently takes Joey's fingers in her hand, stroking them lightly, she looks deeply into Joey's eyes and says, "a comic character can't hurt you, your subconscious has closed down to protect itself. The severity of the attack you withstood was horrendous, so to protect your mental well being, the brain refuses to let you remember until you can cope."

"Well it could have let me at least remember my name for god sake!" Joey says with disgust.

"When you remember your name Logan, that is when all the memories will come flooding back", Storm gently tells her.

Joey looks at Storm confused, "Logan?"

"Wolverine's real name", Storm replies with a smile.

"Oh" Joey whispers, and then she frowns, "he doesn't have a last name".

Storm responds with, " well he was born James Howlett".

"Logan Howlett, no thank you, and don't even think of Logan James, reminds me to much of Christie, blah", Joey snorts. She looks around embarrassingly to see his reaction to that but he is nowhere to be seen.

"He left not long after we started talking", Storm informs her. Storm smiles and asks, "how about Logan Grey?"

"Grey", Joey wonders where she pulled that from.

"Well, Logan had the hots for Dr Jean Grey", Storm answers her smiling.

Joey thinks for a bit, "I like it".

Storm smiles at Joey, "ok enough for today, you need to rest young lady", Storm says as she watches Joey trying to fight off sleep.

Joey asks with a bit of desperation, "you'll be back tomorrow?"

Storm's heart goes out to this remarkable young woman and says, "wild Sabre Tooth wouldn't stop me", Joey chuckles soft at that statement and closes her eyes and let's sleep take her.


	4. Chapter 4

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 4

Belle and Aden's wedding is a very beautiful and emotional affair, Charlie thinks. She is hoping and hoping not that Joey will turn up for it. Hoping because Aden and she are very close and hoping not because she will have to tell Angelo about her and Joey's relationship and she is not ready to do that. However, she does not have to worry, Aden tells her he has left a voice message on her mobile but she has not replied. Charlie frowns, that is not like Joey, Aden is only one of a few close friends Joey has. She cannot believe that Joey would be that rude. Unless she wants a clean break and forget everyone and everything in Summer Bay, because she does not want to think the other thought that is encroaching quickly. 'No Joey is alright, because if she wasn't Brett would have made it a point to come screaming at me that it would have been my fault'.

After the ceremony, Angelo surprises Charlie by wanting to take her for a picnic. However, when they get out of the car and he tells her it is going to take place on a boat, Charlie does not want to go. It reminds her too much of Joey and the great time and near kiss they shared, that Charlie feels that doing this is cheating on Joey. Angelo tries to convince Charlie it will be great, but Charlie freaks stepping backwards onto the road just as a car passes with speed hits her. Charlie feels her body being propelled forward and to the side and then hitting the ground, then nothing.

Charlie wakes in hospital with pain in her hip and the rest of her body hurts. Ruby asks how she feels, with her dad and Morag hovering. "I'm fine, a bit sore".

Morag asks Charlie, "why didn't you tell us about you and Angelo?"

"I was going to tell you both tonight", Charlie softly says looking at her father. Just then, a gurney is rolled in with a male on it. Angelo glances over and sees that it is the same male that hit Charlie, he tells them that. "Brett was the driving the car", Charlie asks.

Angelo goes over to have it out with Brett, but Brett yells at Charlie, "you wrecked the only family I ever had. Joey is never coming back!" Angelo starts to hassle him about the accident, Charlie begs her dad to get Angelo away from him, seems Angelo will not listen to her. Ross goes over and gets Angelo telling him to get away from Brett because he was upsetting Charlie. After Ross and Angelo move back to Charlie's bedside, Charlie claims she is tired and needed to rest, so Ross, Morag, Ruby and Angelo leave and say they will see her tomorrow.

Charlie feels relieved that Brett did not go into details about Joey being a woman or that her and Charlie had been in a relationship. 'How pathetic am I that I don't want to tell Angelo about Joey because I don't want to be alone.' Charlie disgustingly thinks. Her thoughts then processes what Brett had said 'Joey's never coming back', grief over comes Charlie and she sobs and thinks 'I'm never going to see my beautiful Joey again!' Charlie closes down, doing what she always does when she cannot deal with things.

Ruby and Angelo arrived at hospital at the same time; Ruby cannot see what Charlie sees in Angelo. But she will support her choice, even though she would preferred to see Joey with Charlie, Charlie seemed more freer, at ease with herself having Joey in her life. Upon arriving in Charlie's room, Angelo hands Charlie a bunch of flowers, then he launches into an apology about hassling Brett. Ruby takes the flowers off Charlie and excuses herself because she can see where this conversation was going, Charlie telling Angelo about Joey. Angelo tells Charlie that he felt like going around to Brett's place that morning and arrests him. "You are not allowed to charge him under any circumstances", Charlie tells him.

Angelo wants to know why, then he twigs that Joey was the person Charlie was involved with.

"This Joey guy was the guy you were involved with wasn't he", Angelo asks.

Charlie responses by saying, "yes and no."

Angelo frustratingly says, "is it possible you can be a bit more specific for me!"

Charlie reluctantly answers, "yes Joey was the person I was involved with, and no she is not a guy".

Charlie then tells Angelo all about Joey and her relationship and why they broke up and she says that she understands why Joey has not contacted her. She tells Angelo that she understands if he is struggling with what she has told him. He tells her he does not know how she could not tell him something that was a big part in her life."What going to happen when Joey comes back", he asks her.

"I'm not going to two time anyone now or in the future", Charlie tells him.

.

Angelo he does not know if he can be with Charlie and leaves. A tear slides down her face, Charlie thinks 'why do I hide things from everyone. God I wish I could talk to Joey, she made everything make sense.'


	5. Chapter 5

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 5

It has been 2 weeks since Joey first met Storm, and Joey knew from the mention of 'Wolverine' that they have some weird connection, like they knew each other in a previous life. Storm has visited her every evening, talking about the strangest things, like who did they like better Superman or Batman, for some reason she preferred Wonder Woman, to which Storm had laughed, which Joey felt embarrassed and a bit miffed about. However, Storm said that yeah so did she, and there was such a mischievous twinkle in her beautiful grey eyes. Joey is still sore all over and still uncomfortable, even though the drugs are helping, she is bored.

"Good evening, young Logan, how was your day?" Storm quietly asks in her slightly husky voice.

Joey liked the husky quality of Storm's voice, "so are we doing favourite horror character tonight, instead of superhero", she inquires with a challenging look in her gorgeous velvet brown eyes.

"That sounds like a good idea. But firstly how was your day", Storm says mildly.

"No, I still can't remember anything", Joey says sighing,

"Thanks for sharing that, but that isn't what I asked was it", Storm counters.

"Well how do you bloody think, I can't move out of this bed, my food I eat through a straw, I can't wash myself, and for god sake I need help with going to the loo. This is so humiliating", she cries in frustration.

"Do you feel a bit better now", Storm patiently asks.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Joey knew she had a bad day because of the pain and boredom and was a bit short with everyone. In addition, she was having these strange feelings and she does not know where they are coming from or why, which is also upsetting her.

"Well the nurses were saying you have been such a pleasure today", Storm's words dripping with sarcasm.

Joey shifted uncomfortably on the bed, which interned makes her flinch in pain. On seeing, this Storm comes and sits in the chair next to the bed and takes Joey's fingers and starts gently stroking them. Joey has noticed she does this whenever she thinks Joey needs comforting.

"So will you tell me what is causing you to take out your frustrations on the staff", Storm gently asks.

"I'm bore is all", Joey breathes out loudly.

"And", Storm patiently asks.

"And nothing else", but Joey will not meet Storm's eyes. Storm sits there silently watching Joey, as she fidget nervously and sighs audibly, "Oh for fuck sake, this is embarrassing. I...I have these strange feelings and I don't know what they mean or where they come from", she states the last part coming out in a rush.

"Strange feeling, as in", Storm asks whilst keeping a close watch on Joey.

"Attraction kind of feelings", Joey remarks, go red from blushing hard.

"To whom", Storm inquires with a smirk twitching on her lips.

"To a couple of the nurses", comes Joey's reply just above a whisper and she turn a deep shade of red.

"Female nurses, male nurses or both", Storm asks straight faced.

"Female", she utter, she just wants to die, how embarrassing she thinks.

"No need to be embarrassed Logan, so you're gay. And there you go, you remember something about yourself", Storm commented, whilst still stroking Joey's fingers.

Joey looked down at Storm's thumb stroking her fingers, before looking up and asking, "are you gay?"

"Yes I am", Storm now looked down at her hand, and then back up to look into Joey's eyes, "do you want me to stop?"

"No, it's comforting, thanks" Joey says with a smile. "So you think I remembered that I'm gay, couldn't I be straight in my unremembered life, and in this quasi one the feelings could be surfacing because of female nurses washing me?"

At that Storm laughs, Joey feels foolish for saying what she said, then gets pissed off because of Storm making her feel stupid. Storm watched the emotions play cross Joey's face, and says to Joey with humour in her voice, "highly unlikely, you see sweetie, even though you can't remember, your mind is only blocking out the trauma. Feelings surface first before memories returns. Certain feeling can trigger memories, so can sensory stimuli, such as sight, sound, touch and smell, all trigger memories," Storm calmly explains to Joey.

"So you are saying if I see say a dog, I'm might remember my old dog that I had as a child?"

"Yes", states Storm.

Joey is quiet for a moment, deep in thought, Storm observed her thinking 'Logan, you are one remarkable young woman, faced with everything that has happened to you, you will never give up trying to find out who you really are. I already know, you are the kind of person who would always be there for your family, friends, whoever, offering support, comfort, and a kind word anything they need and never ask anything in return. One of the rare people that you meet only once in a lifetime.'

"So when can we start? Are you ok Storm", Joey asked bit worried about Storm because of the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm ok. Now, start what, sensory stimulation. That is up to James, you know that I'm not your treating therapist."

"Yeah right." Joey snorts; the only person she could open up to is Storm, because of the weird bond they share.

Storm sighs deeply, shakes her head, "Tomorrow."

"Woohoo", Joey crows smiling big at Storm.

"Wolfman, and you?" Storm asks.

"What?" Joey asks confusedly.

"My favourite horror character. So what is yours", Storm asks as those nothing else had been said when Joey first made mention of horror characters.

"Freddie", Joey replies thinking 'that must be a Gemini thing, mention something at first, move onto something else, discuss it for age, then bam, back to the first thing like you hadn't stop talking about it. Her mind is like trying to hold on to quicksilver, very confusing sometimes'.

Joey watches as Storm put down, the small box that she has brought with her. Joey can hardly contain her excitement and in trepidation, Storm had promised to try some sensory stimulation exercises on her to see if it would jog her memory. Storm sits in the chair next to the bed, "you ready for this?"

"Hit me with it Doc," she says grinning cheekily at Storm.

Storm's right eyebrow shot up, "Doc?"

Joey smirks, "well you are my mind doctor. And besides, it suits you."

"Thanks, I think, I've never been called a 'mind doctor' before, all though that term would more likely be appropriate for psychiatrists then psychologists." Storm mildly explains

"Same shit, different bucket, you both tinker with people's minds", Joey says with disgusted look on her face.

"I think psychiatrists would differ with you", Storm laughs.

"But you don't deny you both tinker with people's minds", Joey needles.

"Yup, we tinker with people's fuck up psyches, cause we don't want to look at our own", Storm calmly tells her.

"That's the first time I've heard you swear," says an astonished Joey.

"Oh no, have I blown my professional standing with you, sweetie", Storm comments looking innocently at Joey.

"Oh fuck off", comes Joey's reply and with that, they both burst into laughter. "Stop ya making me hurt, and I can't breathe", Joey, says through tears of laughter and pain.

"Well they say there is a fine line between pleasure and pain", Storm retorts.

"Shut up Chrissy", and with that Joey gives Storm the finger.

Looking at Joey's finger, Storm comments with merriment, "is that the finger you 'touch' yourself with?"

Joey quickly puts her finger down and gives Storm a dark look, which does not work because she is trying not to laugh. "So are you a Divinyls fan or just a fan of Chrissy Amphlett?"

"No, not into Chrissy, but at least we know you remember those 2 songs. Have they triggered any memories, feelings", Storm replies and asks.

Joey hums at bit of each song whilst she thinks, no, no memory or feelings. She looks at Storm and shakes her head. Storm pulls out an iPod and attaches speakers to it, "Well let's see if you know this oldie and see if it sparks a memory or a feeling, also I like this song", Storm explains.

.com/watch?v=IiVscqYrtfM&feature=related

The dream police, they live inside of my head.

The dream police, they come to me in my bed.

The dream police, they're coming to arrest me, oh no.

You know that talk is cheap, and those rumours aint nice.

And when I fall asleep I don't think I'll survive the night, the night.

Cause they're waiting for me.

They're looking for me.

Every single night they're driving me insane.

Those men inside my brain.

The dream police, they live inside of my head.

(Live inside of my head.)

The dream police, they come to me in my bed.

(Come to me in my bed.)

The dream police, they're coming to arrest me, oh no.

Well, I can't tell lies, cause they're listening to me.

And when I fall asleep, bet they're spying on me tonight, tonight.

Cause they're waiting for me.

They're looking for me.

Every single night they're driving me insane.

Those men inside my brain.

I try to sleep, they're wide awake, they won't leave me alone.

They don't get paid to take vacations, or let me alone.

They spy on me, I try to hide, they won't let me alone.

They persecute me, they're the judge and jury all in one.

Cause they're waiting for me.

They're looking for me.

Every single night they're driving me insane.

Those men inside my brain.

The dream police, they live inside of my head.

The dream police, they come to me in my bed.

The dream police, they're coming to arrest me.

Joey's body starts to shudder, Storm takes her fingers and strokes them with her thumb, "What are you remembering or feeling Logan", asks Storm with concern in her voice.

"I'm feeling an overwhelming lost and anger", Joey tells Storm through her tears and conflicting emotions.

Storm moves up onto the bed and gently takes Joey in her arms and strokes Joey's hair and back and whispers, "let it out sweetie."

Joey wraps her arms around Storm and pulls her tight to her and clings to Storm as if she is a lifeboat in a sea of tears, which is threatening to engulf her. Joey's body racked with sobs and she thinks 'what awful loss has happened in my life that can cause this much pain and anger. All I know is that I want it to stop.'

Storm gently kisses the top of Joey's head and thinks 'my god what Pandora's box is threatening to be open here, well whatever is in sweetie I will not let you face it alone!'


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey xtr75 a bonus chapter just for you =0)_

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 6

A devastated Charlie sits on the bonnet of her car, parked where she first told Joey she wanted to be with her. Where she eventually told Joey she was in love with her too and where she came to find out what a fantastic passionate lover Joey was. Tears run down her face unchecked as she recalls the events of the past couple of days, that has lead her here, staring out across the rough ocean waters. Her emotions just as turbulent as the sea, with which the oncoming storm is bringing.

'It happened what, 2 days ago, god only 2 days ago, it seemed a life time ago' she thinks, her world unravelled in a dramatic and devastating way. It started a breakfast 2 days ago, it was her first day back after her accident and she was keen to get to the station. Her father had just kissed on the forehead on his way to the shower; Morag and Ruby were sitting at the kitchen table just finishing having there breakfast. Morag had just offer a piece of toast, which she decline saying she wanted to get to work, when Ruby out of the blue says, "Charlie, Belle's passing has made me think of my little nephew, can we visit his grave?"

There is a pregnant silence, Charlie feels the panic rise in her and awkwardly says, "I don't think that would be a good idea Ruby".

Morag intervenes on Charlie's behalf before Ruby can respond to what Charlie had said, by saying "Ruby, I'm sure Charlie has her reasons for not wanting to go, and I think we should respect that", Charlie looks at Morag with worried suspicion.

Ruby quietly says, "I'm sorry", with that Charlie flees out the door.

Charlie had called Angelo from her car to ask him to meet her at the 'Diner' because she needed to talk to him. Once there, she did not have to wait long for Angelo to show, due to the fact he was on his way to the gym. Just and he sits down and before he can ask her what is wrong, Charlie says in a quiet tone "I think dad has spoken to Morag about the baby".

Taken a back a bit, he quickly says, "Without asking you first if that was okay?"

"He's not well, his mind is slipping, and you know that", she says defensively.

"So what exactly did Morag say", he says to appease her.

"She told Ruby that I had my reasons for not wanting to go to the baby's grave". The last part coming out softly and Charlie glances around to make sure nobody was listening.

"That's it", Angelo says brushing off Charlie's concern.

"Hey it's not all in my imagination. She has been looking out for me since last week", Charlie responds, starting to get pissed off at Angelo's lack of concern.

"Maybe you've got it all wrong..." Charlie gives him a filthy look, "...maybe she feels guilty because she was trying to bring it all out in the open ..." Charlie looked unconvinced, "...or maybe she really cares... '" Charlie still isn't convinced "...You told her your baby had died", he caringly explains to her.

Charlie shakes her head, "No, I don't believe it, there is more to it than that", she says desperately.

Angelo says trying to reason with a clearly upset Charlie, "even if Ross did let something slip..." she quickly looks at him in panic, "...at least we know we can trust Morag to be discreet".

"No I don't want her knowing, Angelo, no I just don't", she cries in panic.

"You told me, and it was good that you did", he says gently.

"Yeah because I want to share my life with you..." he smiles hearing that, "...and I felt that you needed to know what had happened to me. But I don't want it to get out to anyone else, okay. I can't go through with that," she says with fear in her voice. Charlie's mobile going off interrupts their conversation, it was work, and Angelo gets up telling her they would talk about it some more later.

Charlie decides to go home for lunch and maybe speak to Morag and find out what she knows. As Charlie quietly walks into the kitchen, she observes Morag patiently and gently trying to convince her father that he had lunch, "well you have darling, but we haven't had a cup of tea, so why don't you put the jug on".

Ross goes to fill up the jug and looks in the sink and confusedly remarks, "the sink has dirty dishes in it.", which makes him relies he had, had lunch.

Morag replies gently "well why don't I make the tea and you go into the living room and relax." She pats his arm and takes the jug from him, Charlie who has been watching, grieves at the slow demise of her proud father's mind. Ross turns to leave, he sees Charlie, she says softly "hi dad", he does not respond, he just walks passes her with his head down. Charlie looks at Morag; she can see that Morag looks tired.

Charlie walks over to her and says quietly, "he seems to be having more of these moments."

Morag sighs deeply and responds, "well when he's on medication he is fairly stable. But lately he seems to be getting more and more confused."

"Is that stress related is that's what bringing it on", Charlie asks worriedly.

"Well I think Belle's death and Ross' determination to keep family secrets, is all taking its toll", she pointedly informs her daughter-in-law.

There is a long pause before Charlie nervously asks licking her lips, "Morag...has dad said anything to you...about, the baby I mean?"

"Yes he has", she says defending him for telling her.

"What did he tell you", Charlie asks wearily.

"Well I know the baby didn't die at birth..." Charlie holds herself still wait for Morag to continue, "...It just slipped out, I don't think he even knew he said it. But...um.., look, I understand that, um, it's nobody else's business but yours and I'm not going to say anything to anyone", she says to reassure Charlie.

"I know you wouldn't", Charlie quickly says know that Morag would not betray her confidence.

"But if you need someone to talk to, I'm here", she offers her, Charlie smiles.

"Thanks...but I talked to Angelo about it..." at the mention of his name Morag get's her back up, she dislikes him, not only for killing Jack making Martha's life a living hell, but for lying to protect his arse. She believes he's nothing but a self serving, self centred, self opinionated lying braggart, and the one thing she cannot stand is a liar..."he's been supportive, I trust him with this..."

"But you don't trust me", Ruby sat interrupting their conversation. Charlie quickly turns her head to find a disappointed Ruby staring at her.

The Buckton family is sitting in the living room; Ruby is mildly pissed and excited. Pissed that they have been lying, and hiding secrets still, but excited because the baby was alive. She has a nephew out there and she wanted to know all about him. "How could you lie to me, you told me the baby died, when clearly it didn't."

"Rubes, please try to understand, I didn't want to deal with these questions. I was just a kid when it all happened, they was no way I could look after a baby." Charlie's voice is full of emotional distress.

"So what, the baby was adopted", she asks trying to get her head around it all.

Charlie nervously licks her lips, "yes and after awhile the only way I could cope with that was to tell myself that the baby had died."

"But he didn't, he's alive and he be like 14 by now", she says with amazement in her voice.

"I've got to go", Charlie tries to bale.

"Charlie wait! No more secrets! I'm part of this family too, and I'm not a little kid anymore! Trust me I can cope with these things, just don't hide them from me", Rudy impassionedly pleads with her. Charlie thinks 'no you won't cope if I told you the whole truth, I'm not even coping'.

"Charlie", Ruby looks intently at her waiting for Charlie's answer.

"No more secrets", Charlie quietly says and nods, then looks at Ross for support, who looks back at her.

"So what did you name him?" Ruby enquires; Charlie looks to her dad for help.

Ross responds, "ah, they told Charlie not to name him, sweetheart, said it would be easier that way, to leave it up to the adoptive parents".

"So you don't even know his name", Ruby says sadly. Charlie shakes her head and takes a nervous swallow and thinks 'I really don't want to talk about this, the longer this continues dad might say something he shouldn't'. "Have you ever wanted to know?"

"No", Charlie says softly and shakes her head "...sorry I've got to go." and with that Charlie quickly leaves.

Angelo calls Charlie to find out where she is. She tells him she will be at home soon. He says he will come over there after he has a shower, because he has to tell her something important. Not long after Charlie had arrived home, Angelo knocked on the door, Charlie ushers him into the living room and they both sit down. "Charlie, I ran into Ruby at 'Noah's' and she asked me to help her find the baby."

"She wanted you to help find him", Charlie is shaken by this revelation.

"It didn't cross your mind, she might want to meet him", he asks amazed at her naivety.

"No...maybe...I don't know. This is moving so quickly", she says in a panicked voice.

"Yeah and from the way Ruby's talking, that's going to continue..." Charlie looks nervous when Angelo says that "...I think there is only one way you can remain in control of this situation..." he gently prods.

"No, I can't, I can't tell her the truth", Charlie says, not wanting even to think about it. She gets up and walks away from him.

Angelo gets up and follows her, wanting to keep pushing her to tell Ruby the truth, and he says, "sooner or later the truth is going to come out Charlie". Charlie sits down heavily onto a chair; Angelo crouches beside her and continues, "look something's started here and it has a momentum of its own. Ruby is a clever girl, you know that. Sooner or later she will go in search of the past", Charlie looks at him with an 'I never wanted any of this' look. He keeps pressing, "do you want her to hear it from Ross, in one of his confused moments?"

"She would never be able to handle it", she is so torn, so confused.

"She would handle it a lot better if she heard it from you first", he reasons.

"I can't", Charlie says shortly.

"I know you have been keeping this a secret for a long time. It's hard to imagine it coming out, but it is. For your sake and for Ruby's you need to tell her. Charlie if the situation was reversed wouldn't you want to know the truth?" he gently asks. Charlie sits there not knowing what to say or do. 'God I'm so confused', she thinks to herself. Just then Angelo's phone goes off, he quickly answers it. He tells her its work and that he has to go and he would call her later, and with that he leaves.

After dinner Charlie and Ruby are alone in the kitchen, Charlie has started to wash up; she tries to calmly speak to Ruby, "Ruby, Angelo told me he ran into you at 'Noah's', this afternoon. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Sorry Charlie I didn't mean to go behind your back, but you don't seem interested in wanting to know anything about him", Ruby says defensively.

"Rubes I don't want to dredge up the past, can't you just let it go", she says with frustration in her voice.

"No I can't! Now that I know I have a nephew out there I want to know all about him, even if you don't", Ruby says stubbornly. 'Dear god, she'll never stop! Come on Charlz, time to face your past!' "Charlie I don't get you, how could you not want find him, know what kind of parents he has and are they good to him..."

"I know what kind of parents he has", Charlie quietly interrupts Ruby.

"You know them", Ruby asks in disbelief.

"Yes, because they were my mum and dad", Charlie replies looking sideways at Ruby, who is stunned.

"What are you talking about, mum and dad didn't have a son", her eyes are wild with confusion.

"I didn't have a son, I had a daughter, and I wasn't 16, I was 14 when I had her", Charlie says look at Ruby with pain written all over her face.

"What the Fuck! What are you trying to tell me", Ruby cries.

"I'm your mother, Ruby." Charlie softly says with tears in her eyes.

"You can't be", Ruby bellows and she runs into the living room.

Charlie following saying "Ruby let me explain", Ross and Morag are coming out to find out what was going on.

Ruby confronts Ross, "Is it true, are you really my...my grandfather", Ruby yells.

"It's true..."

"You all knew, and you said nothing to me", Ruby says cutting off Ross.

"Ruby, please you need to know the whole story", Charlie pleads with her.

"Get the fuck away from me", Ruby angrily spits out at Charlie. She looks at them all in disgust and bolts out of the living room.

"Ruby, please", Charlie begs as she goes to follow her.

Morag grabs hold of Charlie and says, "give her a bit time to calm down".

Charlie looks at Morag dejectedly, "I need to talk to her."

"Yes and you will, after you both calm down", Morag say gently.

After an hour Charlie went to check on Ruby, but she wasn't in her room, a quick check of the house reveal that Ruby wasn't there. A frantic Charlie grabs her car keys and starts to leave.

Morag asks her where is she going, "I'm going to go find her."

"Then what, drag her back here", she says trying to reason with Charlie.

"What am I suppose to do", Charlie asks interrupting her.

"Wait until she comes to you", Morag patiently suggest, her heart going out to both Buckton girls.

"And how long am I suppose to wait, she needs to hear the whole truth", Charlie cries in desperation.

"I suggest you talk with her in the morning." Morag says patiently.

"I'll hear it now." Ruby say bitterly, again Ruby had caught the two women by surprise, Charlie looks relieved and terrified. Ruby walked into the living room and sat on the lounge; Charlie followed and sat beside her. There is a long pause as Charlie tries to collect her thoughts, when Ruby quietly says, "I'm sorry you were raped."

"How did you..."

"Angelo told me." Ruby informed her numbly.

"I see." Charlie says softly, 'how do you tell the most important person in your world the truth of how they came to be wasn't from an act of love but an act of violence, but thanks to Angelo she now knows', she thinks angrily.

"So, explain, you already told me that you first time was horrible, which we both know now how awful. So why did you have me", she asks empty of emotions.

"For the same reason I told you before, I didn't tell mum and dad about the rape, and by the time we found out I was pregnant it was too late," Charlie says honestly.

"So why did you give me to mum and dad", Ruby asks in an emotionless voice.

"I was still traumatised by the rape, and with your delivery, having to have a caesura, it was all too much. I couldn't bond with you", she explains with tears starting to run down her face.

"So then was that when you gave me to mum and dad", Ruby swallows, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Yes", Charlie bits her bottom lip, and then licks it.

"What did you do then, pretended everything was back to normal", Ruby sarcastic remarks.

"No, I ran away", Charlie watches Ruby's face and see the anger in her eyes.

"Where did you go", Ruby asks stunned.

"To Aunty Michelle's, I was a mess, I was incapable of looking after you", Charlie replies feeling the same when this all happened.

"How long where you there for", she enquires, her emotions wanting to burst out of her.

"A year. I came back determined to be the best mum I could be, but you already had bonded with mum. How could I take you from her, I couldn't offer you the security they could. So over a long time I came to see you as my little sister, not my daughter", Charlie says with so much feeling hoping Ruby would understand what she did, she did for the best and to protect Ruby, that is all she ever wanted to do. Ruby stares at Charlie with tears running down her face, the silence stretches, "Please Rubes tell what you're feeling", Charlie begs.

"Confuse, I don't know who I am anymore", she answers, totally overwhelmed.

"Ruby this doesn't change who you are'', Charlie voice starts to crack.

"This changes everything Charlie! My life is one big lie! I don't know if I can forgive you", Ruby says in a breaking voice, and with that she leaves a distress Charlie sitting there, not knowing what to say.

In the morning Charlie was beside herself, Ruby was not at home and she isn't answering her phone. Charlie prowls out into the kitchen not knowing what to do, "Fuck! Where are you Ruby" she says with frustration. There comes a knock on the back door, she answers it to find Angelo standing there, and before he could say anything Charlie hisses at him, "Why did you tell Ruby?"

A contrite Angelo replies, "I'm sorry it slipped out."

"It slipped out! How the hell does something like that slip out", she angrily yells at him, then turns and walks away from him and heads into the living room.

He follows her explaining, "She told me that you told her everything."

Charlie stops and sighs deeply, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault, I'm just angry at myself." She sits on the lounge hands her head and says, "this is a fucking nightmare!"

"I'm sorry Charlie, I shouldn't have pressure you into telling her the truth, I just thought she would be able to handle it" he says as he sits next to her.

Charlie gives him a caustic look, "well I knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. How could she, to be told you are a product of rape, that I couldn't cope and gave her up and her parents are really her grandparents" Charlie says wearily and looking like she is ready to break.

Angelo says to comfort her, "She'll come around, just give her some time".

"What if she doesn't", Charlie replies in defeat, tears welling up in her eyes. Then Charlie hears the door open she bolts to the back door just as Ruby walks in. "Thank god you're alright", a relieved Charlie says, and she tries to touch Ruby, but Ruby backs away, and Charlie lets her hand drop. "We need to talk, there are things you still need to know", Charlie quickly says.

"I'm only here to pack some of my things, I'm going to stay at Xavier's, and Martha said I could", Ruby says angrily.

"Like hell you are! We need talk this through", anger building up inside Charlie.

"You can't bloody well stop me Charlie." Ruby snaps back at her, and with that Ruby goes into her room slamming the door.

Charlie rushes pass a stunned Angelo, and before he can say anything Charlie is out the door. Charlie is furious she slams her car into reverse, goes down the driveway quickly onto the road, shift into drive and guns it down to the Surf Club. Once inside she quickly spots Martha, she rushes over to her, and before Charlie could organise her thoughts, her mouth had engaged. "How could you say Ruby could stay without speaking to me first", Charlie demanded.

"I'm sorry but they put me on the spot. I thought you would be okay with it, you know giving you both some time" Martha explains taken aback by Charlie's reaction.

"How could you think that, you obviously know the situation and that we still need to talk about things? Unless you're doing this to get back at me for being with Angelo", Charlie accuses her.

Martha flares up, "how could you think I would do that to Ruby. I was even feeling sorry for you, but you're just pathetic!"

Both women glare at each other as Morag puts an arm around Charlie, "Charlie your father needs you at home", she calmly and firmly tells Charlie. Charlie whirls around and hurries out of the club.

With her bags packed Ruby tries to leave, but Charlie stops her, "Ruby please stay. We need to work through this", Charlie says feeling helpless.

"I'm going", she just wanted out.

"Ruby this is your home, please stay and try and work things out" Leah interjects sadly.

"This is none of your business Leah." Ruby says feeling cornered.

"Ruby I know you're hurting, but can't you put yourself in Charlie's shoes". Morag says trying to reason with her. Ruby turns and looks at Morag thinking 'these people don't know now this feels, I need to get away and think'.

"Please Rubes, I want you to stay", Charlie begs, she sees Ruby slightly wavering.

"Come on Ruby, you don't have anywhere go to", Ross says trying to help. Charlie inwardly groans at her father for saying that.

Ruby snaps sarcastically back, "And why's that I wonder."

"Please stay Ruby, I love you, I've always loved you", Charlie desperately tells her.

"Loved me how Charlie, like a sister, like a mother or do you still wish me dead", she remarks not wanting or knowing that Charlie loves her.

"How could you think that", Charlie is gutted by that.

"You have done nothing but lie to me and I never want to see you again", Ruby says heartbreakingly, and then pushes pass a devastated Charlie, leaving the rest in stunned silence.

Charlie is brought out of her revelry by drops of rain hitting her face, the storm has arrived. The wind whips her hair about her face but she does not care, the agony she is in overwhelms her. She stands up and screams into the storm "RRRRUUUUBBBBYYYYY", and burst into tears and then puts her head into her hands. The rain starts to get heavier, Charlie once again looks out of the ocean and before she realises she screams again "JJJJOOOOEEEEYYYY!" She falls to her knees sobbing, rain and wind make her shiver, and she reluctantly gets up and climbs into the car. Charlie turns the on the radio, a new song starts and Charlie cries again because it typifies her life, she's lost her heart and soul. Ruby being the most important people in her world, and Joey being her soul mate.

Lyrics to Lost Without You : .com/watch?v=UP2P-VPouJM

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes

A little righteous and too proud

I just want to find a way to compromise

Cos I believe that we can work things out

I thought I had all the answers never giving in

But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm

lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How my ever gonna get rid of these blues

Baby I'm so lonely all the time

Everywhere I go I get so confused

You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day

Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm

lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away

Can't stop the tears from running down my face

Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm

lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you


	7. Chapter 7

Hey xtr75 & chazny thanks for your reviews I'm glad you both like my story, as to how and when they cross paths well you'll have to wait a while but I hope you think the wait will be worth it lol

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 7

Joey groans softly as Spencer, a 6', green eyed, black haired, gym obsessed, good looking physiotherapist helps her back into her hospital bed. Storm chuckles quietly whilst leaning against the far wall of Joey's room. Joey shoots her a dark glare, her recovery had been going to slow for her, only yesterday did the wire get removed from her jaw, should have come out a week ago she thinks. This caused her to become impatient and push herself to hard. "Well you will think that you are Wolverine, but honey buns, you are a mere mortal like the rest of us", Spencer says trying to keep a straight face.

Joey gives him the finger and pokes her tongue out at him. Before he can retort, Storm interrupts and sweetly says, "remember what I told you yesterday, poking your tongue out means kiss me quick".

He swiftly replies moving towards Joey, "now there's a thought."

She pushes herself back into her pillows, and with a look of feign disgust on her face, she makes a sign of a cross with her fingers and says, "back Satan." At that, they all start laughing,

"What's so funny", asks a gorgeous young, slender, long wavy chestnut haired, azure eyed, fitness instructor inquired, as she and two older women walk into the room.

"Hey Jade, Logan has been doing her Wolverine impression and failing miserably", Spencer snorts.

"Go fuck yourself Spenc", Joey hotly retorts and gives him the finger again.

"Now, now, children, play nice", Storm says smiling whilst pushing herself from the wall and walking over to the chair next to the bed head.

"No. He started it", Joey says stubbornly, then grins. She looks around at her new friends. Storm one day just started bringing these people to her room. At first, she could understand inviting Spencer, because he was a physio and was helping her with her knee and atrophy of some of her muscles. She could not wait to have her arm castes removed, all the rest of her injuries were healed or nearly healed. However, when the others started to visit with Storm she did not immediately see the reasoning for them to visit and she felt a bit put out. Until they started turning up without Storm, who visited her mostly at night, then suddenly Joey was not feeling so bored, trapped, or scared. Sam, Jade's older sister who was a blonde haired brown eyed and slightly curvier copy of her sister, is a chef at an upscale restaurant. Danni an Advanced Paramedic and Sam's partner and a good head taller than Sam making her about 5'11" with broad shoulders, slim waste and small bust. She is average looking until she smiles, and when she does, it transforms her, she dazzles. Then there is Kym, a ruggedly handsome blue-eyed auburn haired, self-confessed gym junkie who does not want to end up looking like a beach ball in his chef uniform, who works with Sam.

Jade being around Joey's age is good value, she is smart, funny, honest, but can be fiery, especially with Storm. Though Joey thinks that Storm sometimes deliberately provokes her and she knows Jade tries to ruffle Storm. Sam and Kym bring pureed nice tasting liquid food for her, though Joey thinks Storm asked them to so she would quit griping about the hospital food. They are both lovely caring people. Joey remembers the first day Danni visited her by herself, she just walked in the room with a bottle in her hand, came up to her and told her "you need to strip." Joey baulked and asked "why?" to which Danni replied showing Joey the bottle of 'Bio Oil' "to help reduce the visibility of your scars".

Sam sighs deeply "okay I give up. I've tried to work it out but I can't."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jade asks bewildered.

"Why the name Logan Grey", Sam asks in frustration.

"Logan, because that is Wolverine's name and she took a beating which would have kill most people just like him. And as for Grey, Wolverine had the hots for Jean Grey", Jade tells her, rolling her eyes and drawling.

"Oh", is the surprised response from Sam.

Joey looked at Storm and she sees admiration in her eyes towards Jade, Joey smiles as well. There is a long silence and Jade says huffily, "what, didn't you know I had a brain?"

"Yes, but I thought it was rusted solid from lack of use", comes Storm's tongue in cheek reply.

"Fuck you too", Jade fires back.

"Well stop pretending to be brainless and I won't pick on you as much", Storm counters with a glint in her eyes.

"Now, now kiddies, do play nice", bellows Kym as he comes into the room, and goes over to Spencer and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"Oh god Storm, you're rubbing off on us. We're doomed! Quick Logan escape while you can, before you lose the ability to just have fun without psychoanalysing it to death first, like the rest of us", Jade sarcastically quips and smirks at Storm.

"Oh please! I would love to see your attempt at psychoanalysing anything, Paris", she quips back.

Jade glares at Storm, Joey wonders what is really going on here so she asks, "so why are you two having not so nice digs at each other?"

"Sorry Logan, just a differing of opinions", Storms apologises.

"What she means is she hates it when I play the dumb bimbo, but I do that so I don't intimidate people." Jade explains with a weary sign, as if it is a never-ending disagreement. Joey can see the conflict in Storm's eyes, wanting to respond to Jade's last remarks, but holds her tongue to keep the peace. Another pregnant silence occurs.

"So does Storm here show any attributes like her x-men's name sake?" Sam asks to break the silence and the tension.

"Hardly! I have no control over the weather", she snorts.

"Yes, you do", everyone turns and looks at Joey who is smiling. "You can cause a flood of tears, bring on a gale of laughter, release a raging tempest, and calm a sea of conflicting emotions with a touch", Storm is deeply moved by this.

"So who does the x-men Storm have the hots for?" Sam inquires, not being into the whole fantasy fiction thing.

"No one", Jade tells her.

"Well no one in the movies, but in the comic/cartoon world, she does have a sweetie", Kym says innocently. Storm shoots her a dirty look, he gives her a 'what did I say look'.

"Who", Danni asks, seeing Storms reaction. There is a pause then…

"James Howlett", Storm says blowing out the name.

"Logan", Joey says shaking her head and trying not to look at her and Storm trying not to look at Joey.

"Well now, was that a mental Freudian slip", Jade asks laughing at Storm.

Everyone, except Joey, who is blushing and looking down at her lap picking at her shorts nervously, are laughing. A pained expression comes across Storms face; she closes her eyes and rubs between them with her thumb. Wearily she opens her eyes slowly and pointedly looks at Jade, who is sitting at the foot of Joey's bed.

"No, when I first said that Logan reminded me of Wolverine, I didn't give my name a thought. But later, it did occur to me, but I naively thought none of you would know the comic cartoon version", flicking her eyes towards Kym and giving him a not so friendly stare. He shrugs and mouths "I'm sorry".

"Well in the movies, Storm seems to have a little thing for Charles Xavier, I think", Danni comments.

In hearing the name Charles Xavier, everything around Joey started to fade out. She is falling into a dark tunnel and only catching bits of sounds. Like a beautiful feminine laugh, crying from the same female and the different laughter from young people. With these sounds comes the conflicting emotions of joy and immense anger, but over riding those emotions is profound grief and loss.

Storm notices Joey's vacant stare, then watches the emotions play across Joey's face. She instantly takes Joey's fingers and starts stroking them. She gently calls, "Logan, hey Logan, come back to us sweetie." The room goes suddenly silent, Jade puts her hand on Joey's foot and starts rubbing it, trying to help Storm bring her back to herself. Spence and Kym do not try to touch her, the first and last time Spencer did try to help her come out of herself, she completely freaked. She screamed, then started whimpering and then finally she curled up into a tight ball rocking and sobbing uncontrollably. He had to phone Storm because she was trapped in some nightmare, which nobody could get in. When Storm arrived she kicked everyone out, Spencer stayed in the doorway making sure nobody could come in. He had watched Storm softly call to her, take her fingers and stroked them. She then walked around to the other side of the bed, climbed up and curled around her. Storm took her fingers again and calmly whispered "You're safe Logan. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

Joey feels herself being pulled back into the light. 'A voice, a safe protecting voice, her voice that penetrates the darkness and brings me back, my sanctuary'. Joey rapidly blinks her eyes and turns to Storm, finding Storm searching her face to see how bad this episode was. Joey gives her a weak smile, "Glad ya back Logan. I thought we might have had to send out a search party for ya", Jade quips to ease the tension that had filled the room.

"Please, if you were leading the search party Jade, you'd get lost in 1 point 2. You have no sense of direction", Kym snorts. Everyone busts out laughing.

"And what makes you say that? I was just showing you all the scenic routes on our trip to Bryon Bay", she says indignantly, and then a smile plays across her lips, which makes everyone laugh more.

Storm softly says to Joey, "do you want to talk about it?"

Joey thinks for a moment, everyone starts to get up and leave. "You don't have to go", she says tiredly.

"That's okay Logan, Spenc and I are off to the gym", Kym says smiling at his boyfriend.

"That's their code word for sex", Danni says drily.

"Excuse you", says an indignant Spencer.

"I don't need your permission to be excused", she quips back.

"No, but you needs mine", Sam sweetly says.

"So Sam, what are you and Danni up to, seems we all know what the boys will be doing", Jade inquires.

"The same as them", Danni says before Sam could answer.

"Only if I give you permission", Sam retorts.

"Too much info, girls", Spencer says with a shudder, which causes more laughing.

"Oh well, I will go home and indulge myself with a bowl of choc chip ice cream, followed by…" Jade looks around, gets a wicked smile on her face and continues "…some hot self lovin'!" The guys gag, Sam and Danni groan, Joey chuckles and Storm smirks and shakes her head. "Night Logan. See yas", with at Jade exits. The rest say their goodbyes, leaving just Storm with Joey.

"So what is it about Professor X's name trigged a memory or feeling", Storm gently asks.

"It was feelings and sounds", Joeys replies rubbing her eyes.

"What kind of sounds", Storm probes.

"A woman laughing and crying. The sound of young people laughing", Joey answers.

"And the feelings with these sounds", Storm softly asks.

"They were conflicting. There was great joy, but also immense anger. But above those emotions was the grief and loss again", Joey says with frustration, she was sick of not knowing who she really is.

"Well that is a step forward", Storm informs her, seeing how frustrated Joey is.

"How so?", she asks sarcastically.

"Well you either know a Charles or an Xavier. I think one of those names is significant to you", Storm tells her.

Holding up her hand to stop any further discussion, Storm says, "you are tired, you need your rest. Tomorrow is the big day you get your castes off and you can get out of here".

"Yeah I can't wait, Frank, I mean Dr James says he has made arrangement for somewhere for me to stay. But he hasn't told me where", Joey says with apprehension in her voice.

"I'm sure you will be comfortable", Storm comments trying to reassure Joey.

"You will be still coming to visit me, won't you", Joey softly asks, the fear now showing in her voice.

"Of course I will, Logan we're friends, I'm not going to stop seeing you just because you're not in hospital. The other will visit too. And you can visit us you know", Storm says giving Joey a big hug.

Joey returns the hug and tightens her arms. She thinks 'I don't want to let her go, even though I'm happy about getting the castes off, I'm scared to be alone'.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey xtr75 I hope you like this song ;o)

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 8

Joey leans in slowly and gently kisses Charlie softly on her silky lips. Charlie smiles and returns her kiss. Joey gradually moves her hand from Charlie's shoulder, up her neck to her face. She gently cup's Charlie's jaw, lightly strokes her thumb across Charlie's lips. Charlie is captivated by the tenderness Joey is showing her. Charlie slowly parts her lips, and with the tip of her tongue caresses Joey's thumb with tiny circles. Charlie watches Joey to gauge her reaction, she smiles. Charlie then kisses it; Joey slides her hand from her jaw to the back of Charlie's neck, and slowly brings her lips to Charlie's. Firstly softly kissing her bottom lip then her top lip, then both. Charlie's heart starts beating faster, from excitement and a touch of fear; Joey's light touches are causing her body to tingle. In the background a song come on the radio

.com/watch?v=YCzonho40aQ

I guess we guess are way through life

How many times do we really know for sure?

I was just hoping for the best

Then I woke up in these lovin' arms of yours

What I felt was unmistakable

When I fell for you

Chorus:

It was real...It was magic

It was calm...It was savage

It was cool as a breeze

It was warm to the touch

It was never enough

It was always too much

It did all the things love does

That's how I knew

It was

Who thought that I could laugh so loud

Then turn around and cry so many tears

I used to have so many doubts

But one by one you made them disappear

What I found was unbelievable

But I believe it's true

Repeat Chorus

You asked what I felt when you walked through the door

Was it fear?

Was it clear?

It was all that and more

Repeat chorus

That's how I knew

It was

They kissed like that for a bit longer, Joey not wanting to rush Charlie. She then ran the tip of her tongue across lips, Charlie gradually parted her lips. Joey kisses her opened mouth but without tongue, waiting to see what Charlie wanted. Charlie shyly stroked Joey's tongue with hers; Joey slid hers under Charlie's inviting her to enter. Charlie leisurely explored Joey's mouth, savouring how she tastes. As Charlie's retreated, Joey's followed, seeking entry which Charlie granted. She traced every part of Charlie's mouth relishing the taste of her. They break apart, slightly out of breath "Wow", Charlie exclaims, looking deeply into Joey's smouldering honey brown eyes, she smiles and leans in kissing Charlie deeply again.

As their tongues stroked and licked each other's mouth and tongue, Joey unhurriedly runs her fingertips down Charlie's arm, to her wrist, across the back of her hand, up and over fingers. Lightly caressing her palm in a figure 8 motion, across her in wrist, Charlie moans into Joey's mouth. She continues up the inside of her arm to the inside of her elbow, causing Charlie to shiver. At the elbow Joey could feel the side of Charlie's wonderful breast. Charlie moans louder, all her senses are heighten, sharper and focused, her body feels like instead of blood coursing through her veins, it is liquid magma, sensory overload.

She pulls out of their highly passionate kiss, she is breathing heavily. Joey looks at her with concern burning in her eyes, "are you okay? Do you want to stop?"

Charlie puts a finger lightly on Joey velvet soft lips "sshh, I'm fine, just wasn't expecting how much your touch was going to affect me. And the answer to your other question is a definite no", she says catching her breath and smirking.

Joey holds Charlie's face between her warm hands and kisses across her forehead; her lips brush the curve of her eyebrow. Moving gently over delicate eyelids, the tip of her tongue touches softly her long eyelashes. Joey's lips explore the planes of Charlie's face whilst her fingertips faintly stroke the outside edge of her ears. Joey then slides her fingertips down her jaw line, while slowly kissing down to the tip of Charlie's nose. Joey kisses her top lip, then the bottom, kissing down to her chin. Joey's hands caress Charlie's neck, and then glide over her shoulders. She kisses Charlie's throat, and with the tip of her tongue she caress it tasting her wonder scent. Both of them give out a small moan of pleasure. Joey licks and kisses back up to her chin then to her lips, Charlie parts her lips and Joey's slides her tongue between them. They kiss passionately and their tongues fondle each other. Charlie moves into Joey's arms, seeking to get closer to her, Joey's arms encloses around her as their kiss deepens.

Charlie's head is swirling and her body is about to erupt, she breaks the kiss, panting. Joey is panting was well, and grins when she sees that there is no fear in Charlie's gorgeous blue green eyes, but desire. "I want to get closer to you", she utters to Joey

"Well we can hop in the back of the car..." Joey giving her a wick grins "... or if you have a blanket we can stretch out on the grass."

"I think the back seat would be better", Charlie laughs.

"Not a lot of room to manoeuvre back there", Joey cheekily says whilst peeking in the back.

"And what gives you the impression that there will be more then kissing and a bit of fondling", Charlie asks in a half-serious tone.

Joey runs her fingertips slowly down Charlie's neck, across her throat, then down between her breasts. Over her stomach and then across to the top of her thigh, ending at her knee. Charlie's body trembles "I dunno, just a feeling", Joey chuckles.

Charlie tries to regain some control, "We can push the front seats forward that should give us a bit more room", she offers.

"Okay, come on", Joey responses opening the door.

"Well someone's in a hurry", Charlie quips.

"You did say you wanted to get closer, so the quicker we move the seats and hop in the back, the quicker you are in my arms", Joey responds sliding her seat forward.

Once on the back seat, Charlie sits on Joey's lap, her arms around her neck, Joey's arms wrap around her waist. Charlie gently takes Joey's lips in her as they started a long slow passionate kiss; their tongues entwine and explore each other's mouth. The next kiss takes Joey by surprise, Charlie explodes, pulling Joey's tongue in and out, sucking on her tongue, kissing her lips, raining kisses on her face, kissing, sucking and licking her neck. Joey moans with pleasure, she gently cups Charlie's breast and strokes across the nipple with her thumb, it harden with excitement. Charlie breathes "oh" in Joey's ear that sends a shiver through her.

Joey cups Charlie's face in her hands and lightly kisses her lips, she murmurs, "move onto the sit honey". Charlie slides off her lap, Joey turns and gently pushes her into the corner of the back seat, lifts one of Charlie's legs so it is lying straight along the back seat. Charlie's other leg; the foot is on the floor. Joey kneels in between her legs, she pulls Charlie to her, one hand behind her head the other around Charlie's waist and kiss her tenderly, gently seeking entry into her mouth, Joey's tongue licks across Charlie's lips. Parting softly Charlie's tongue pulls her in, Joey moans, and their intimidate tongue dance begins.

Joey cups Charlie's breasts, softly kneading, and then stoking her nipples with her thumbs. Charlie pulls her mouth from Joey moans "yes" and wraps her legs around Joey; pulling her so their groins touch.

Joey pushes Charlie's shoulders back so she is in a half laying half-sitting position, she leans forward and kisses Charlie softly then whispers, "are you sure?"

Looking deeply into Joey's trusting honey brown eyes, Charlie says hesitantly "I'm a bit scared, but yes I'm sure."

With that, Joey resumes passionately kissing Charlie and touches her breasts again. Charlie moans and squirms with pleasure, her body is aflame, and her body surges against Joey. Joey glides her hands from Charlie's breasts down to her stomach, across to either side of her waist. Taking the bottom of Charlie's shirt she slowly raises it up, over and off her body. Looking at Charlie's breasts for a long moment, she lays her face on them; Charlie holds Joeys face to her stroking her hair. Joey lightly slides her fingertips up Charlie's back, this makes her shiver, until she reaches her bra clasp she slowly undoes it. Shifting her face slightly, and moving her hands to Charlie's shoulders and sliding the bra down Charlie's arms and off her body. Joey takes a sharp intake of air, as she glazes upon Charlie's beautiful full breast, she runs her hands down her front and cups them. Feeling their weight in her hands, Joey gently squeezes them; Charlie's soft oh blends with murmur of pleasure. Joey gives Charlie a deep passionate kiss, thrusting her tongue in and out of her mouth, whilst kneading her breasts. Charlie's body fills with searing pleasure like, slow moving lava.

She gasps as Joey kisses her neck; she runs her tongue along her throat from top to bottom, whilst her thumbs glide over Charlie's taut nipples. Charlie grabs Joey's hips pulling her harder to her and starts to rock her hips. Joey kisses down to between her breasts, her lips move over the smooth richness of Charlie's right breast. She touches the nipple with the tip of her tongue, slowly tasting it, swirling lightly over the top, it becomes swollen and taut. Charlie removes her right hand from Joey's hip and pulls her head to her breast and arching into Joey, wanting more. "Please Joey stop teasing me" Charlie exclaims thickly through her pleasure.

With that Joey takes her nipple in her mouth and gently sucks and tugging whilst her tongue strokes it, they both moan. Over and over devouring releasing and circling her nipple. Joey lets her fingers slide down Charlie's toned stomach, causing more moans and ohs to escape from Charlie's lips. She continues down the top of her thigh, to the outside of her thigh, then underneath it. She then runs her fingers down the back of her leg, especially behind her knee, more moans and ohs from Charlie. Once at the bottom Joey slowly caresses the front of her leg. On reaching her thigh, Joey traces her inner thigh with the tip of her fingers causing Charlie to gasp. Joey takes her other nipple in her mouth and doing the same with this one as with the first, she runs the fingertips of the other hand up her inner thigh of her other leg.

Gasping from Joey's fingers lightly touching her inner thighs, the pleasure and desire come together with a powerful intense focus. Her body arches in Joey, her breathing quickens and her body quivers as Joey's hands undo her shorts and slides them from her body and she does the same with her lace g-string. Joey kisses down her rib cage to her stomach, Charlie's hands glide over Joey's back, grasping her shirt, Charlie reefs it off, then fumbles with her bra clasp eventually getting it undo and pulling it from her body. Joey chuckles at Charlie's impatience, continues to kiss, lick and suck Charlie's stomach. Charlie's body is burning with pent up desire, she is so hot and wet, Joey cups her hand, and her fingers gently caress her wetness. Electrified with pleasure, Charlie surges against her hand, "oohh fffuuccck", she moans. Joey softly strokes Charlie's erect clit; Charlie puts her hands on Joey's head and gently pushes it down. Joey obliges using the tip of her tongue she slowly circles Charlie's clit drawing an "oohh ffuucck Joey", comes from Charlie's lips.

Joey licks her slit from bottom to top, but avoids making contact with Charlie's engorged clit. Joey then sucks on her inner lips causing Charlie to arch and try to more of Joey's mouth on them. "Joey... please", she begs. Joey rims her opening, her head moving up and down as she licks Charlie's sweet pussy, but still not touching her burning centre of pleasure.

While her mouth is busy between Charlie's legs, one of Joey's hand snakes up her body to Charlie's wonderful breasts, kneading and stroking each in turn. The other hand is on the small of Charlie's back, holding her to Joey's mouth. Joey plunges her tongue deep inside Charlie. "Oh dear god" she arches into Joey's mouth again making her tongue go even deeper in her. Joey explores her little cavern, feel the inner walls quiver at her touch. Joey slides in and out of her, slowly at first, then quicken her pace to match Charlie's. "Please Joey touch me" she breaths. Joey brings her hand down and slowly and lightly caresses Charlie's engorged clit. "Don't tease...I'm on fire!" Joey increases the pressure on her vibrating clit and is rewarded with "Oohh yes".

Charlie is on the edge, her body starts to tremble, and Joey feels the first tremor and gazes up and utters in a husky voice "I want you to come on my tongue." Charlie throws back her head and let's go, chanting Joey's name over and over. Her body stills and powerfully gathers, her hips rise and thrust once; her inner walls tightens around Joey's tongue and she become incandescent with her orgasms, "JJJJoooeeeyyy" Charlie shrieks. Joey drinks deeply from her, she taste like ambrosia to her.

Charlie struggles for breath, her heart beating out of her chest, tears flowing freely down her face 'this is how oral sex should make you feel like, amazingly fulfilled' she think. Joey kisses her way up Charlie's body, stopping to suckle each nipple, continuing up to her neck to her ear and whispers "was that good for you?" She looks at Charlie and sees her tears, "honey are you ok, did I...", Joey anxious starts to comment.

Charlie cuts her off by putting a finger to Joey's lips, "these are tears of happiness", Charlie sincerely tell her. Joey captures Charlie's lips and kisses her deeply. Charlie can taste herself on Joey's lips, mouth and tongue she then breaking their kiss. "To answer your question yes that was wonderful...", she smirks, "...it's my first multiple orgasm" Charlie proudly tell her. Charlie draws Joey to her and kisses her passionately, cupping her breasts, Charlie strokes her nipples with her thumbs, Joey moans into her mouth...

She is brought out of her dream by a ringing of her phone, work is calling.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey xtr75 I'm glad you liked the song =0)

Where Things Stand

Rate R

Chapter 9

Storm walks into Joey's hospital room and smiles as she see that Joey is now caste free. Joey slowly get's up out of the chair to greet her with a hug. Storm returns the hug and whispers in her ear, "ready to escape?"

Pulling out of the hug Joey replies uncertainly, "ready as I'll ever be."

"You're okay with me taking you to your new abode", Storm asks.

"Yes, it's just 'Frank' hasn't told me anything about the place", Joey comments frustrated, not liking to be kept in the dark.

"I think James left it up to me to tell you about the place", Storm replies with a smile.

"Well", comes Joey's response.

"It's a nice place, near the water, very tranquil and the people you will meet they're very caring", Storm explains to her.

"Sounds like it is run by some kind of religious organization, hope they don't try to save my soul, cause my soul doesn't need saving, I like it just fine how it is. My body may need a little saving I grant you, but I have you trying to save my mind", Joey blurts out.

"Well you will find out when we get there…", Storm responds smirking "…By the way that was sweet of you to say, but you're mind is saving itself."

Joey snorts and turns to pick up the sports bag, between Storm and Jade her clothes consists of 7 pairs of 'Roxy boxers', 7 crop tops (because Jade thought they would be more comfortable to wear then ordinary bras). 7 pairs of sports socks, a pair of mizuno runners, 4 pair of 'Ruggers' knitted shorts (because Spencer said they would be best due to Joey's daily physio sessions). 4 tank tops, 4 sets of pyjamas, a deep aqua long velvet robe and a pair of ankle high ugg boots. "Let's get out of here", Joeys says straightening up.

After putting her bag onto the back seat of Storm's midnight blue Ford Fairmont Ghiaand getting in. The trip to where Joey would be staying until she gets her memory back takes about 10 minutes. Storm pulls into a gated driveway, clicks a remote and the gate slowly opens. Joey looks over at Storm who is staring back at her with a Cheshire cat grin on her face. "Now did you think I would leave you in the hands of strangers…I thought you knew me better than that. I'm crushed", Storm comments putting her hand to her heart then laughs. Joey slaps her on the arm, "you're mean and nasty, you could have told me last night", Joey hotly retorts. "I was waiting for you to ask, but you didn't", Storm replies still grinning. "I did ask", Joey exclaims glazing at Storm. "Yes, this morning you did and I told you, but you didn't ask who you would be staying with", Storm points out to Joey. "Oh fuck you, you knew what I meant", Joey says in disgust. "True. I wanted to surprise you when you didn't ask last night", Storm concedes. At that, Storm drives in and clicks the remote, and the gate closes. Joey looks out the windscreen and window to get a quick look of Storm's house and front yard, it is lined with palms to give the fence line add screening. The house itself is a sprawling one level home but with an underground 3 bay garage. Storm hit another remote and then her garage door opens, revealing a huge clean parking area with a winning blue Ford Ranger 4X4 XL Crew Cab Pick-Up. Once parked Storm gets out, walks over to far wall, turns on the lights, and then pushes the remote and the garage door closes. Joey hops out of the car then grabs her bag from the back seat and looks around. "Go four-wheel driving much", Joey asks with interest. "When I can, which isn't often. Would you like to go camping one weekend", Storm asks warmly. "I'd like that", Joey comments smiling. "Come on, let me show you the rest of the house", Storm offers and holds out her hand, Joey comes and takes it and Storm leads Joey up the stairs.

Once up stairs Storm shows Joey the living room, which consists of a blue suede corner lounge suit at either end the seat, reclines. A timber coffee table with the top make from a cross section of a trunk of a tree, a 116 cm LCD TV, Blu Ray dvd recorder and home theatre set up. In addition, a 6' bookshelf, TV cabinet filled with dvds and cds. The dining room is just beside it, the corner lounge dividing it. It has an 8 seat solid mahogany table with turned legs with matching padded chairs. Just off the dining room, the kitchen has a breakfast counter top with 2 chairs and all the stainless electrical appliances and espresso maker. Off the living room heading to the front door is the large family room, which has two 3-seater sofa beds, a 2-seater lounge and 2 recliner surrounding a pool table and on the wall is a dartboard. On the kitchen, side of the house there is also a bathroom, laundry and gym. On the other side, you have the master bedroom with ensuite, a second bed and a study/theatre room. "Well what do you think of my little home", Storm asks after showing Joey around.

"Not bad" Joey exclaims smiling.

"While I make us a coffee, why don't you go and put your bag in your room", Storm suggests.

"Okay. Hey Storm can we have some cake with our coffee please", Joey shyly asks.

'I'll see what I can do", Storm laughs.

Joey takes her bag to her room; there is a double bed with a white tiger quilt design on it. Around the walls are some oil painting of seascapes, which Joey examine in details and finds to her liking. She then starts to unpack in bag and put them away; to her surprise, she finds clothes in draws and in the wardrobe. "Storm can you come here please", she calls out the door.

Storm arrives a moment later, "what's up?"

"Whose clothes are these",Joey ask tentatively

"Yours. We went and brought you a few things until you could come with us to get the rest", Storm says warmly.

"Oh", Joey utters softly, tears show in her eyes.

"Sweetie what's wrong", Storm asks taking her in her arms.

"How am I going to repay you, you have been so kind to me", Joey sobs and tightens her arms around Storm.

"I don't need to be repaid. I'm sure Jade will tell you that you being here might save me from my hermetic existence", Storm chuckles and softly kisses Joey's forehead. "Okay. Back to the coffee, and you finish unpacking", she tells Joey, gently releasing her and walking out to the kitchen.

After Joey finishes putting everything away, she goes out to the kitchen to find Storm cutting a couple of slice of mud cake to have with their coffees. "Want to have this out on the back deck", Storm asks.

"Sounds good, want a hand", Joey offers eyeing off the cake and smiling.

"Sure, you take the pieces of cake", Storm says laughing at Joey's obvious liking of mud cake.

Once they are seated Joey takes in the surroundings, the yard is not that wide, but is long with a pool at the end of it. Again, palm tree run along the fence line to give added privacy. Joey can see the beautiful blue water of Elizabeth Bay, and a wonderful feeling flows through her body. Storm looks at her, and watches as Joey's face and body relaxes and a most wondrous smile spreads across her face. "Well I know it can't be the cake, cause you haven't taken a bite, so what has brought on this peaceful and happy mood", Storm softly asks.

"Looking at the water, it makes me feel calm, free, like it's where I belong", Joey answers honestly.

"I'm glad this feeling is a better one for you", Storm smiles.

After they have finished their coffee they make their way back inside. While Storm sees to the dirty dishes Joey goes over and looks at Storm's c.d. collection, she has a wide range of music tastes. She puts one on she thinks Storm would get a kick out of and asks Storm to join her to sing and dance to it.

.com/watch?v=9vFTksaposs

Well at the age of five they can do their jive  
>down in Devil Gate Drive.<br>And at the age of six they're gonna get their kicks  
>down in Devil Gate Drive.<br>Well your mama don't know where your sister done go  
>she gone down to the drive she's the start of the show<br>and let her move on up  
>let her come let her go<br>she can jive.  
>Down in Devil Gate Drive<p>

Chorus  
>So come alive<br>come alive  
>down in Devil Gate Drive<br>So come alive  
>come alive<br>down in Devil Gate  
>down in Devil Gate<br>down in Devil Gate Drive.  
>Down in Devil Gate<br>down in Devil Gate  
>down in Devil Gate Drive.<p>

When they reach their teens that's when they all get mean  
>down in Devil Gate Drive<br>When I was sweet sixteen I was the juke box queen  
>down in Devil Gate Drive.<br>I led the angel pack on the road to sin  
>knock down the gates let me in<br>let me in  
>don't mess me round<br>'cause you know where I've been to the dive.  
>Down in Devil Gate Drive . . .<p>

Chorus

Ooh come alive  
>come alive<br>come alive

Well your mama don't know where your sister done go  
>she gone down to the drive she's the start of the show<br>and let her move on up  
>let her come let her go<br>she can jive.  
>Down in Devil Gate drive<p>

Repeat Chorus

Come on boys

Let's do it one more time for Suzi

Are you ready now 1, 2, 1, 2, 3

Come alive

Come alive

Yeah, yeah, wooo

Whilst singing and dancing around like demented fools and laughing, they get an unexpected visitor, who is totally amazed at the sight that greets them. When the song is finished and before the next start, "The things you see when you haven't got a camera. I'm sure I would win funniest home videos", Jade snicks.

At the sound of her voice, Storm and Joey stop dancing and Storm turns off the music. "How droll", comes Storm's reply.

"I've never seen you like this, you must be a good influence on her Logan", Jade says smiling sweetly.

"I can only try", Joey giggles.

"You're early", Storm remarks to distract where the conversation might head.

"Got the day off, so I thought I'd come over and see what Logan thinks of her new digs", Jade replies.

"They're great", Joey beams.

"I'm glad you like", Storm smiles warmly at Joey.

Jade watches this interplay with interest, "so you gunna make me a coffee", Jade asks giving Storm a sickly sweet smiles.

"You have two arms, two legs and a heartbeat, and you know where everything is", Storm comments slightly frowning.

"I know, but you make such wonderful coffee", Jade wheedles and winks at Joey.

"Oh god you're such a suck up", exclaims Storm shaking her head and heads to the kitchen. Joey starts laughing, she likes watching them have digs at one another.

"I know, but you still love me", Jade counters grinning.

"Who's been lying to you", Storm snorts and with that Joey cracks up laughing.

"Hey that's not funny", Jade complains putting her hand on her hip and stamping her foot, which only causes Joey to laugh harder.

"Come and get ya coffee, ya drama queen," Storm chuckles.

While Jade goes off to the kitchen, Joey once again looks through the cds. In the kitchen Storm hands Jade her coffee and is about to go back into the living room, when Jade puts her hand on Storm's wrist and stops her, "can I ask you something and be honest", Jade begs.

"I'm always honest with you", Storm responds wondering what has her concerned.

"Is there something more going on between you and Logan then just friendship", Jade simply asks.

"What makes you ask", Storm counters as 'Suzanne Vega' voice softly plays in the background.

.com/watch?v=RZyxYL753w4

My name is Luka  
>I live on the second floor<br>I live upstairs from you  
>Yes I think you've seen me before<p>

If you hear something late at night  
>Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight<br>Just don't ask me what it was  
>Just don't ask me what it was<br>Just don't ask me what it was

"Well the way you are with her, you seem less guarded, freer", Jade gropes for the right words.

"Oh. Maybe it's this weird connection we have, like we've known each other in a previous life. I don't know how else to explain it", Storm explains hoping Jade would know what she means.

"I get it. Is there a sexual attraction part to the connection", Jade asks trying to understand their relationship.

I think it's because I'm clumsy  
>I try not to talk too loud<br>Maybe it's because I'm crazy  
>I try not to act too proud<p>

They only hit until you cry  
>And after that you don't ask why<br>You just don't argue anymore  
>You just don't argue anymore<br>You just don't argue anymore

"Why do you want to know that", Storm guardedly answers.

"Just curious, in a way I hope you are, that means your libido hasn't shrivelled up and died", Jade impishly replies.

"Even if I was, I wouldn't do anything about it, for one our age difference, and two her memory loss", Storm calmly explains.

"What, she's my age, you're what 11 or 12 years older, that's not much, unless your an ageaphobe", Jade quips.

"Is that even a word, and no I'm not, you know I'm not the one for going out and raging", Storm snorts.

"True, but she seems like the outdoorsy type, just like you", Jade states.

Yes I think I'm okay  
>I walked into the door again<br>If you ask that's what I'll say  
>And it's not your business anyway<br>I guess I'd like to be alone  
>With nothing broken, nothing thrown<p>

Just don't ask me how I am

Just don't ask me how I am

Just don't ask me how I am

"Jade drop it please", Storm firm asks as she heads off into the living room. Jade sighs and follows.

My name is Luka  
>I live on the second floor<br>I live upstairs from you  
>Yes I think you've seen me before<p>

"Logan", Storm shouts and runs to the rocking, curled up sobbing mess, which is Joey.

"Shit", is all Jade can say as she quickly places her coffee on the counter top.

If you hear something late at night  
>Some kind of trouble. some kind of fight<br>Just don't ask me what it was  
>Just don't ask me what it was<br>Just don't ask me what it was

They only hit until you cry  
>And after that you don't ask why<br>You just don't argue anymore  
>You just don't argue anymore<br>You just don't argue anymore

Storm sits beside Joey and gently picks her up and puts her in her lap and holds her tight calmly tells her "you're safe honey, we're here and we aren't going to let anything bad happen to you". Jade turns the music off, kneels beside them, and softly strokes Joey's hair in reassurance.


	10. Chapter 10

This is for a friend who is having surgery today =0(

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 10

Charlie rubs her neck; it had been a very frantic 48 hours, trying to find Rachel and Tony's baby son, Harry. Rachel beside herself with worry, lashing out at everyone, accusing them and Tony of not caring, which is not true. Charlie thought at the time 'I can relate, Ruby has taken off and I don't know where she is.' Charlie shakes her head, she does not want to continue with that thought, as it will only drive her crazy, because they have been invading her sleep. Images of Ruby, bloody and broken, sometimes running from some unknown assailant, the worst is of Ruby being raped. She had woken from that one in sheer terror and was ready to put out an APB on Ruby. But Leah had calmed her down telling her that Geoff was with her and he would make sure she would be safe.

Charlie gets up and stretches, "Charlie you should go home and get some sleep, you're dead on your feet", Georgia gently tells her. She sympathises with Charlie, now knowing that Ruby is her daughter and her running away. Then having to find Harry, she thinks 'I hope Charlie keeps in mind that Harry was found safe and sound and that Ruby is a smart young woman and she is alright'.

"I'm okay Georgia, I just need a coffee" Charlie replies wearily.

Before Georgia can disagree, Ross comes up behind Georgia, "Charlie can we talk?"

"Not now dad I'm pretty busy", Charlie says trying to brush him off.

"Please Charlie", he begs.

Georgia leaves Charlie's office quickly shutting the door on her way out. "What is it dad', Charlie asks in a short tone.

"You have hardly been home, you aren't sleeping and eating properly, I'm worried about you sweetheart", Ross emotionally points out.

"I'm fine dad, I just need to keep working", she says in a fatigued voice, she really wants him to leave before she says something she would regret.

"You're not fine, look at you, you're exhausted", Ross exclaims grabbing her by the shoulders.

Charlie shakes him off. "Fine you want to know why I can't sleep or eat, I keep imagining Ruby out there seriously hurt, or dead but my worst fear is that she'd been raped, and feeling all alone", Charlie angrily tells him with tears coming down her face.

"Are you blaming me for this", he utters in shock.

"You made me feel ashamed of myself and my own daughter, and if I lose her, I will never forgive you", she cries.

"Charlie you were four months pregnant what would you have had me do", Ross asks shaking his head.

"You could have charged him dad, he raped me", her voice thick with emotion.

"It was too late Charlie, there was not physical evidences, no witnesses only your word against his", he says trying to explain the decision, he had made.

"It wasn't too late it was only four months, four months", Charlie comments emphasizing the last part.

"Grant was your boyfriend and a minor like you…", he says frustratingly.

"Don't ever say his name again. That wasn't a good reason not to charge him, he raped me", she tells him furiously.

"Charlie the chances of a conviction where next to none, for god sake you're a police officer you know better than anyone", Ross explains annoyed.

"I would give the victim the choice and I would choose girl's side every time, every time", Charlie exclaims with suppressed rage. She hurries out of her office before she can say anything more to damage their relationship.

When Charlie gets back from her walk, she finds her office empty, 'good I need time by myself. I know I was tough on dad, I'm just not coping. Angelo keeps assuring me that Ruby is okay and I shouldn't worry, easy for him to say it's not his daughter. On top of that he wanted to distract me by having sex, he said it would relax me and help me sleep, it did for him, I just felt yucky and had to have a shower and all I could think was I really didn't want to have sex, so why did I? Who the fuck knows, obviously I don't! Was it to keep him happy, probably. Was it because I dreamt about the first time Joey and I made love, had to be the cliché on the back seat of my car. I was so hot, horny and wet from that dream I wasn't thinking straight, no I was thinking straight with huge curves, god I miss her. I wish she would call me back, she would help me through my nightmares. But like everything good in my life I fucked it up majorly' she thinks. "Charlie just thought you should know your Aunt Michelle called to let us know Ruby is staying with her", Morag informs a startled Charlie.

"Aunty Michelle's, why would she be there", Charlie asks in a panicked voice.

"I don't know, but at least she is safe and we know where she is", Morag says wondering why this worries Charlie.

"You're right. Is there anything else", Charlie asks jadedly.

"I've come to pick up Ross, he says he was coming to see you", Morag replies.

"He's not here, he must have walked home", Charlie comments looking guilty.

"What happened", Morag tensely asks.

"I got angry and yelled at him", Charlie says shamefaced.

"Charlie you know he's not a well man", Morag exclaims.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just cracked", Charlie answers contritely.

"I know you aren't sleeping and working way too hard because you are worried about Ruby, but taking it out on your father isn't helping", an upset Morag says. "I'll go check if he's at home", with that she walks out.

Charlie slumps in her chair, and thinks 'I needed that dressing down like a hole in the head, not. I wish I was somewhere else, somebody else, because I don't like the person I am. Just a damaged, tainted, worthless wasted excuse of a human being. All I ever do is hurt the ones I really love and for what so nobody will judge me, reject me. Come on stop the self-flagellation it's getting you nowhere. Georgia might be right, I think I need some sleep'. She is brought out of her revelry by mobile ringing. "Hello Morag…hang on what…okay I'll organise a search at this end…I'm sure he's fine, don't worry". She quickly hangs up and hurries out to the main office area "Okay Georgia we need to coordinate a search, my dad has wandered off. Alf, Morag and a few of the locals are down checking out the beach. I need people covering the Surf Club, the Diner, the wharf, the local sports grounds and a general sweep of the area. I'll stay here just in case he comes back here. Okay move", Charlie barks. Georgia gives Charlie's arm a reassuring squeeze as she assigns the rest of the staff who and where to go.

An hour later Charlie gets a call from Morag tell her they found him, he ended up a Rachel and Tony's house. Charlie quickly makes her way home and is relieved to find Ross is a bit shaken but otherwise unharmed. "Are you okay dad", Charlie asks giving him a hug.

"Yes. I'm sorry I made you feel that way, it was never my intension", Ross says weakly.

"It's okay dad, I know you did what you thought was right", Charlie gently replies.

After Morag takes Ross off to bed, Charlie heads off to have a shower. Once in there she lets the hot water soak in to tired and sore muscles and wishes she had Joey here to massage the stiffness out of them.

Charlie curls up in bed and put her iPod on softly, hoping it would help her fall asleep. When the song starts, tears fill her eyes…

.com/watch?v=FYxoLX78hTY

If I'd known the way that this would end

If I'd read the last page first

If I'd had the strength to walk away

If I'd known how this would hurt

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I would've loved you anyway

It's bittersweet to look back now

At memories withered on a vine

Just to hold you close to me

For a moment in time

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I would've loved you anyway

Even if I'd seen it comin'

You'd still have seen me runnin'

Straight into your arms

I would've loved you anyway

I'd do it all the same

Not a second I would change

Not a touch that I would trade

Had I known my heart would break

I would've loved you anyway

I would've loved you anyway

She cries herself to sleep.

Next morning Charlie and Morag try to get Ross to eat something, but he is too dejected. "Please dad you need to eat something…" Charlie starts to say but does not finish as she looks up to see Ruby walk into the room.

Charlie heart aches in her chest as Ruby gives Ross hug. "Ruby your back", Ross says with happiness written all over his face.

"Yes, Geoff drove all night to get us here after Michelle told us about what happened", Ruby tiredly replies kissing Ross on top of his head. Looking over at Charlie she asks "can we talk late?" Charlie nods all she wanted to do was take Ruby into her arms, hold her tight, and never let her go.

Charlie goes to her room and gets dress and then she leaves to give Ruby sometime with Ross. Out in her car she calls Angelo to let him know that Ruby is home and can he meet her at the Juice Bar. It does not take her long to drive to the bar, she order a mango, watermelon and pineapple juice and waited for Angelo to turn up. Whilst waiting she give Michelle a call. "Hi Aunty Michelle, I just wanted to give you a quick ring to thank you for looking after Ruby", she tells her.

"It was no problem Charlie", comes Michelle happy response.

"I was glad she found her way to your place, just like I did all those years ago", Charlie says warmly.

"I was only too happy to help", Michelle replies.

"So how was she there", Charlie asks tentatively.

"She's struggling with it", Michelle honestly says.

"Oh. Do you think we'll get through this", Charlie sadly asks.

"It will take some time, just give her some time, she is a mature girl, but I'm sure you will, I have faith in the both of you", Michelle gently answers her.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that, I've got to go, bye", Charlie says smiling and hangs up.

Angelo smiles and asks her what had been happening, Charlie quickly fills him in. "So have you had a chance to talk to Ruby", Angelo asks picking up Charlie juice and drinking it.

"No, I left her with dad. I'm hoping to get a chance to speak with her before I go to work", Charlie replies looking slightly miff. One of her pet hates is him taking a drink of her drinks and taking bites out of her food without asking. She usually gives them to him to finish off because it turns her off them. However, with Joey she did not mind because she usually offers them to her or Joey would ask, maybe that was the problem, he never asks.

She does not get a chance to speak with Ruby because she is still with Ross and Morag, so Charlie gets ready for work and leaves quietly. Not long after she gets back from lunch she finds Ruby at the station. "Hey what are doing here", Charlie nervously asks.

"There was too much going on at home for us to talk there" Ruby cautiously explains. Charlie leads her into her office and closes the door. "Charlie I know that you loved me when I was a baby, but I'm still angry at you", a hurt Ruby tells her.

"I'm sorry Ruby I never meant to hurt you", Charlie comments with tears in her eyes.

"I still need time, so I'm going to stay with Irene" Ruby informs her. Charlie nods and takes a step towards her, but Ruby backs away and Charlie stops. That breaks Charlie's heart just a little more, Ruby still not allowing her to touch her. "See you later then", Ruby says quietly.

Charlie nods, not trusting her voice because her throat was closing up due to pain she is feeling. Ruby leaves Charlie standing there with tears running down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 11

Joey walks out of the ensuite bathroom wrap in a bath sheet, she looks at the queen size bed. 'Storm must have make it whilst I was in the shower' she thinks to herself. Glancing around the room, it is painted in a cool shade of blue and furnishing is all western cedar. She runs her hand over the top of chest of drawers, the photo of Storm's wife Caitlin and their two children Tara and Kurt catches her eye. She remembers the first time seeing it, 'it was the morning of my second day here, I had end up in Storm's bed after waking, screaming from a terrifying nightmare. Storm had burst into my room and swept me into her arms and spoke softly to me that I was safe. After awhile I had calmed down Storm got up to go but I grip her tight and buried my head into her neck. Next thing I knew she was carrying me into her room, laid me on her bed turns me on my side, spoons me from behind, and covers us up. She kissed me on the cheek wraps her arm around my waist and whispered "sleep now, I'll watch over you", I felt so protected that I fell asleep in no time.'

'I had woken to the sound of the shower and Storm singing and was surprise by now lovely her husky voice sounded I had to smile. I took the opportunity to look around her room. When I got to the photo that is when Storm immerged from the bathroom. The woman had a strike likeness to Scully off the X-Files. The children looked like the woman but strangely had Storm's eyes, the girl had Storm's hair colouring dirty blonde and the boy had the woman's. I turned and looked at her; I noticed a haunted look in her eyes. I cupped her face and asked her, "what", she turned into my hand and kissed my palm and smiled and looking at the photo. She replied, "that is a photo of my wife and kids." She looked into my eyes and sadly finishes "they were killed by a drunk drive a few years ago" and with that I understood the look.'

Joey quickly goes into her room and gets dressed into a black pair of Levi jeans a pale blue Colorado T-shirt and the pair of mizuno runners. She then wanders out into the kitchen and is greeted with "morning sunshine, feel better after your shower?"

"Much, thank you", Joey replies with blushing smile, she had had another nightmare and end up in Storm's bed again. This embarrasses her greatly because every night so far she has ended up in Storm's bed and arms.

"Why are you blushing", Storm asks curiously.

"I...I'm...um...I'm just a bit embarrassed is all", Joey stammers blushing deeper.

"Embarrassed about what", Storm smirks.

"Ending up in your bed every night, now can we drop it", Joey blurts outs going an even deeper shade of red.

"Sure, but the only thing you need to be embarrassed about is your snoring", Storm quips with a twinkle of merriment in her eyes.

"What", she barks "…Oh fuck off", Joey finish off when she sees that Storm is teasing, and then she pokes her tongue out.

"As I told you before, that means kiss me quick", Storm remarks raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah right", Joey scoffs.

With that, Storm quickly cups Joey's face with both hands and kisses her softly on the lips. Even though it only lasts a second Joey takes in how incredibly soft, silky and warm her lips are. Storm is thinking the same thing. Storm laughs at the look on Joey's face, pure surprise and then the blushing starts again, which makes Storm laugh even harder. "Oh shut up", is all Joey can say as her discomfort grows.

"I'm sorry, but you do look good in red" Storm jibes and trying to control her laughter. Joey throws her a dirty look.

"So who is babysitting me today?" Joey asks irritated hoping to get away from her blushing.

"That would be me, and before you carry on saying that you don't need company, answer me this, do you want to be left all alone when you fall into that dark place", Storm asks in her counsellor's manner.

"No", Joey replies squirming, the dark place petrifies her.

"Then can you please stop being a pain in arse. I've been copping it all week from the others about your sucky attitude. It's not like they are following you around. They're here if something triggers an awful memory and you end up in that place. Or worse, your memories come flooding back and hit you like a tidal wave", Strom comments tired and frustrated.

"How would getting my memory back be worse", Joey hotly contests.

"With all the traumatic events that has happened in your life, such as the extremely violent mugging and the child abuse…", Storm starts to say.

"We don't know for sure about the child abuse", Joey interrupts her.

"Logan I'm 99 percent sure it did. From the way the song 'Luka' affected you, you were abused as a child", she gently states. "So if those and anymore horrendous memories suddenly come back could you deal with them alone", Storm asks quietly.

"No", Joey softly whispers with tears in her eyes. Storm wraps her in her arms and kisses her forehead.

"So can you please play nice", Storm pleas pulling back a bit from Joey and looking into her deep brown eyes with a grin twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"Alright but if I walk in on Bleau and Robyn having sex again I'm gunna throw a bucket of water on them", Joey adamantly states.

"You do that", Storm laughs.

"I will", Joey remarks strongly.

Storm had introduced them to Joey the second night of her arriving. Bleau being a tall long legged, golden haired, blue eyed beauty and Robyn a petite dark eyed gothic goddess. Bleau being a young up and coming actress and Robyn a young commercial photographer. Storm had invited them to a dinner party she put together, a sort of 'welcome to my home Logan' party; also Jade, Spencer and Danni were they. For starters Storm served up 'Prawn Cocktails' and with it a nice Chenin Blanc. For the main meal, she made 'Eastern Lamb' served on a bed of creamy mashed potato with honey carrots and steamed broccoli and cauliflower and a full bodied Shiraz. In addition, for dessert Black Forest Tort and cognac. Which everyone found to their liking, though Joey did noticed that Storm did not drink any of the wine.

Joey especially loved the prawns and the tort. She had went with Sam to the market to pick up some medium school prawns and found she felt at home there and she picked the prawns because it seemed she knew what she was talking about for some strange reason. All Storm could say was "I see" with an enigmatic smile, which drives Joey nuts.

Storm makes them some breakfast, which is bacon, onion, mushroom, tomato and cheese omelette with toast, brekkie juice and coffee. Joey watches as she cooks and asks her if she needs a hand, Storm tells her she can dice the onions. "Right like I really need to cry some more", Joey snorts.

"Tears have their uses, they release pent up emotions and make you feel better", Storm mildly states.

"Yes Sigmund, but I prefer laughter myself", Joey retorts,

"That's Karl to you thank you, and so do I but tears are good too", Storm responds crisply.

Joey sigh in frustration 'how do I win against a mind tinkerer' she snorts to herself, and starts to dice the onion. "So what are our plans for today", Joey distractingly inquires.

"How would you like to go camping for a few days", Storm asks whilst glancing towards her.

"Really! I would love that", Joey replies smiling with excitement.

"Cool, there's a spot I know with bush campsites and a creek. I thought I would take you there", Storm explains excited herself.

"How far", Joey asks grinning.

"About a 2 hour drive", Storm replies grinning as well.

"Will Jade be joining us", Joey asks expectantly.

"Ya got to be joking", Storm says with short laugh.

"I'd take it, this site doesn't have a place for her to plug in her hair dyer", Joey cheekily says, from the time they had spent together, which was shopping going to cafes and more shopping, she had learnt that Jade is a girly girl.

"That is correct", Storm answers laughing.

"Storm can I ask you a question", Joey asks shyly.

"Of course", Storm replies, intrigued by Joey change in body language.

"You and Jade, what is it about how she presents herself that really bothers you, is it because you find it dishonest", Joey gently inquires because she would really like to know and understand because she can see that it hurts Storm.

"It's a bit of that, but mostly it's what happened a couple of years ago. She played the 'dumb bimbo' and when he did, what always happens with all the men she has dated, he cheated on her with several women, she showed him her true self. Let's just say he had anger management issues and she ended up in hospital for a couple of weeks", Storm recounts tightly.

"Are you blaming Jade for that", Joey asks sadly.

"No! I'm afraid it might happen again", Storm exclaims becoming agitated.

"Have you told her how you feel", Joey asks playing the counsellor.

"Yes and she told me she is a big girl and can look after herself", Storm answers in a flat dead voice with a matching glare, Joey shivers and is a bit scared.

"D...did...um…she pressed charges on him", Joey enquires trying to shake the scared feeling.

"Yes, but I wanted to hunt Scott down, slowly gut him and string him up his entrails", Storm voice is empty and her eyes go cold.

"Oh", Joey says in a whispery breath and trembles.

Storm somehow notices the affect she is having on Joey. "Logan are you okay", she asks worriedly, and gently strokes Joey's upper arm. Joey trembles more, Storm pull her hand back. "I'm sorry Logan I didn't mean to scare you", Storm says anxiously.

Joey looks into Storm's now warm concerned eyes and wondering how badly he hurt Jade to bring out such strong emotions in a usually calm Storm. She touches Storm hand to let her know she is okay.

"I'm so sorry Logan…", Storm whispers her eyes full of hurt, "…I never…"

"Sshh" Joey says putting a finger to Storm's lips. "I know you didn't, it just I wasn't expecting such intense emotions from you", Joey comments shaking off the scared emotion. "Now let's finish making breakfast, eating it and getting the hell out of here", she states with anticipation. She also wonders 'does Jade know the depth of Storm's protectiveness towards her, probably not, and how protective of me is she?'


	12. Chapter 12

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 12

Charlie walks into the kitchen from just getting back from the Surf Club, to hear her father yelling at Morag and Leah trying to calm him down. Charlie rushes into the living room to find out what is going on, "Dad are you okay", she asks with concern in her voice.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine", Ross answers in frustration.

"It was my fault", Morag tells Charlie a bit shaken.

"I'm going to bed", he says heading off to bed.

"Are you alright", Leah worriedly asks Morag.

"Yes, it's just been a very stressful day. Night", Morag wearily replies and goes to bed.

"Leah what was that all about", Charlie asks with worry in her voice.

"What I can gather, Morag suggested that they should go back to the City and Ross just lost it", Leah answers shaking her head.

"I think with all the shit that has gone down lately, it has taken a toll on him", Charlie states angry with herself.

"I think Morag might be right, it might be less stressful for him there and help him to calm down", Leah says kindly.

"It may be time for him to go into full time care", Charlie remarks with hurt in her eyes.

Leah squeezes Charlie's arm supportively has she heads off to bed, leaving Charlie with her thoughts. 'God he is going downhill fast, it's all my fault, the stress of my accident, Ruby finding out she's my daughter and me blaming him about the past, it has cost him his mental health. Good one Charlz, fucking screwed up again! The only thing I don't seem to screw up majorly is work. I should just bury myself in it and leave the personal involvement to everyone else. Sounds good to me, Angelo won't notice, he's too busy trying to find something on Hugo!' She walks into her room wondering if she will at least get some decent sleep. She quickly strips and gets into her silk pyjamas slips under the covers and turns off the bedside light and waits for sleep to take her. Her mind turns to Joey, she ponders 'what is she doing, does she have a girlfriend' at that thought pain lances through her 'will I ever be over her, probably not, I hope it will ease in time. But I do hope she is happy, my beautiful girl deserves to be, even if it isn't with me!' Tears flow down her cheeks, she once again cries herself to sleep.

In the morning at the kitchen table Charlie discusses with Morag about her father's deteriorating mental health. "He seems to be getting worse", Charlie carefully comments.

"I just need to get him home to the City where he can relax", Morag anxiously responds.

"Morag, even though I love for my dad to get better we both know he won't and I'm worried for you", Charlie says with a voice full of compassion.

"He didn't mean to hurt me, it's just with everything that's happened he's not coping very well", Morag remarks defensively.

"I really think we really should consider what would be best for him and you", Charlie comments, her heart is breaking at the thought of putting him into full time care.

"You mean putting him into full time care", Morag quietly asks.

Before Charlie can answer, Leah comes out into the kitchen with a laundry basket in her hands looking troubled. "I don't want to worry either of you but Ross is a bit confused. I went to ask him if he had any laundry, he needed doing and he thought he was at a motel. He didn't recognise who I was", she tells them sadly.

Charlie pinches the bridge of her nose, "any decision we make we need to make as a family. I'll give Ruby a call and see if I can meet up with her", she says resigned to the fact there is only one decision. She gets up, goes over the kitchen hutch, picks up her mobile, and calls Ruby. "Hi Rubes, I really need to speak to you, it's about dad", Charlie cautiously explains.

"Why what's wrong with him", Ruby alarmingly asks.

"I need to talk to you in person, how about I meet you at the Diner", Charlie gently pushes.

"Okay, in say 20 minutes", Ruby replies worried.

"See you then", Charlie tells her.

Ruby is nervously sitting waiting inside the Diner when Charlie comes through the doorway. Ruby jumps up as Charlie makes her way over to her, "What's wrong with da…I mean Ross", she weakly finishes off saying.

"Rubes his health has gotten worse, and after what happened yesterday…", Charlie starts to say wearily.

"He didn't mean to Charlie, he just lost it. He thought I was you", Ruby interrupts with desperation in her voice.

"I know, that's why any decision that happens we need to make as a family", Charlie comments feeling so torn, the look in Ruby's eyes is breaking her heart, so she tries to hold her, but Ruby pulls away.

Anger fills Ruby's eyes "I'll come over later, I've got to go", she states hurrying out the door, leaving Charlie full of hurt.

Arriving back at Leah's, Charlie walks through the back door into the kitchen and sit despairingly down. She sighs deeply and puts her head in her hands and thinks, 'I wish this was just a nightmare I could wake up from. I'd wake up and Ruby would still be my sister and I still have my Joey.' "How did things go with Ruby", Leah gently asks, startling Charlie out of her thoughts.

"Okay, she's upset but she is coming over later. I tried to hold her to comfort her but she pulled away", Charlie replies as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Just give her some time, she knows you love her, and she loves you", Leah says reassuringly.

"But she doesn't trust me, and who could blame her, I lied to her for her entire life", Charlie hopelessly comments.

"You did that to protect her", Leah states sympathetically.

"Did I or did I do it to protect myself", Charlie challenges.

"That is a question only you can answer Charlie", Leah remarks softly, knowing it was not an easy or simple answer. Charlie tiredly rubs her forehead, gets up slowly as Morag enters the room looking drained.

On see the other women Morag says her voice breaking, "Ross has decided that it is time to go into full time care."

Charlie goes over to her and puts her arms around Morag, "I know we didn't want it to come to this so soon, but I think it's for the best", she gently states holding Morag.

"I know…It's just…But it is for the best", Morag sniffs and firmly says the last bit.

"What's for the best", Ruby asks, not really wanting to know as she walks through the back door.

"Ross has decided to go into full time care", Morag gently informs her.

"Because of yesterday! Morag he didn't mean to hit you, please, can't you change his mind", Ruby pleas.

"Ruby he is doing this so he doesn't do it again. He doesn't like losing his temper, it frightens him to know he may hurt me more seriously or that he could hurt you or Charlie", Morag calmly answers.

"He's just stressed, he just needs some rest. He'll be fine then", Ruby cries in denial.

"Rubes, he's never going to get better, his violent outbursts are only going to increase and dad knows that. That's why he has decided full time care is the best place for him", Charlie compassionately states, hoping it would make Ruby see this is in the best interest for everyone concerned.

"Why are you saying that, I thought you loved him and wanted him here, but I guess responsibility is not really your strong suit", Ruby retorts voice full of hurt and venom.

"Ruby", Morag exclaims shocked.

"It's alright Morag. Of course, I want him here, but this isn't about what I want or what you want, it is about what dad needs. We aren't capable of looking after him properly and this is his decision and I for one will respect it", Charlie remarks firmly to Ruby. Ruby glares at her, Charlie holds her glare without flinching.

A mini standoff between them occurs until Ruby asks, "where's dad?"

"In your room", Morag informs her.

With one last glare at Charlie, Ruby, rushes from the room. Charlie sighs closes her eyes and shakes her head, "another thing she'll blame me for", she comments emotionally tired.

"She didn't mean what she said, she's just hurting and lashing out", Leah says wisely.

"And you are the unfortunate target of that hurt", Morag adds agreeing with Leah.

"Well I blame myself anyway. If I hadn't got upset with him…", Charlie starts to comment in defeat.

"Charlie we knew this day was going to come, it just came earlier then we thought. As for blame, you, me, Ruby and Ross we are all to blame for his decline. But what's done is done, we have to move forward from here", Morag states resolutely.

"Morag's right Charlie, time to stop the blame game", Leah tells her giving her a side hug, then she leaves to see to the washing.

Morag gives Charlie's arm a squeeze saying, "I'll go start making some phone calls to see when we can get Ross into full time care." Morag gentle comments, then she walks off into the living room leaving Charlie alone in the kitchen.

Charlie picks up her mobile and hit speed dial and phones Angelo. "Hi, I was wondering if we could get together later", she asks, she is desperate not wanting to be alone.

"Sorry Charlie, I'm gunna be busy with work all day and tonight", Angelo says genuinely sorry.

"That's okay, just haven't seen you a lot lately", Charlie states disappointed.

"Catch up tomorrow", he affectionately asks.

"Yeah sounds good", she replies sounding flat.

"Love you", Angelo says distracted.

"Bye", Charlie answers and hangs up. Deep in thought she then scrolls through her contacts and comes to Joey's name. She pushes the dial button, it starts to ring, after a couple of rings, Charlie whispers urgently, "pick up, pick up, I need to talk with you."

"Hi, as you can tell my mobile isn't very mobile at the moment so please leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I find my immobile mobile, have a good one, bye", comes Joey's cheeky voice message.

"Please call me; I really need to speak with you", Charlie begs her voice thick with frantic emotion.

"Who do you need to speak to", Ruby asks curiously.

Charlie quickly turns towards Ruby's voice. "Doesn't matter", she answers resigned to the fact Joey probably would not call back. Since finding out from Brett that Joey was not coming back, Charlie had called her so many times she lost count, but Joey had not returned any of her phone calls.

"Obviously it does matter, or you wouldn't be begging them to call you back", Ruby counters thinking is she hiding more secrets or has something happened between her and Angelo.

Charlie slowly thinks 'should I tell her who I was calling or just brush it aside'. Seeing Charlie hesitate Ruby continues, "has something happened between you and Angelo?"

"No, no. Angelo and I are still good", Charlie states reaffirming.

"Then who Charlie", Ruby asks raising her voice.

"Ruby it's none of your business", Charlie replies getting her back up.

"More secrets Charlie, what lies are you covering up now", Ruby asks in disgust.

Charlie is taken back by the venom and disgust in Ruby's voice. She decides she will tell her and maybe it would help patch up some mistrust Ruby has towards her. "It was Joey I was calling", she quietly answers.

"Why do you need to talk to Joey, your with Angelo", Ruby comments confused.

"Oh, because I'm with Angelo I'm not allowed to talk to Joey", asks a bemused Charlie.

"Of course I didn't mean it like that" Ruby hotly retorts. "So why do you need to talk to her", she enquires wanting to know the reason for Charlie's desperation.

"A couple of reason, one closure and two, Robbo's trial is coming up soon and I was wondering if she still wanted me to ask Morag to represent her", Charlie swallows and softly replies.

Ruby also sees the haunted look in her eyes, 'she's still in love with her, poor Angelo'. "Oh", Ruby quietly responds, "I've got to go".

"Ruby is there anything you want to ask me or need to know", Charlie kindly offers.

"What was he like", Ruby curiously asks. "Have you thought about him?"

"I haven't thought about him in 15 years and I never want too", Charlie states get agitated.

"Okay, well I'll be going, but I'll come back later", Ruby remarks defensively.

"Okay, that would be good", Charlie smiles weakly.

"Bye", Ruby says leaving quickly.

"Bye Rubes", Charlie replies with tears in her eyes. 'Joey please call me, we really do need to talk and not just about what I said to Ruby, but to find out if you have forgiven me'. Charlie slowly walks to her bedroom to get ready for work.

Charlie walks into the kitchen after a long tiring day, she is exhausted, she heads to her bedroom planning on getting out of her uniform and having a hot shower. She meets Morag in the hallway. "I have some news, the facility can take Ross right away", Morag says with mixed emotions, happy about not having to wait for a position to come up and unhappy not to have time to spend together.

"That was quick, doesn't it usually take longer", Charlie states feeling the same way.

"Yes but they knew Ross' diagnoses so they had a place for him already", Morag comments wearily.

"So when are you going back to the City", Charlie exhaustingly asks.

"This evening. We're going to stop by the Surf Club to say goodbye to Martha and Alf", Morag informs her.

"I'll see you when you both get back from the Surf Club. I'll give Ruby call to come over and say goodbye", Charlie wearily responds.

With that Charlie goes to her room, upon walking into the room, Charlie get a strange feeling that someone has been in her room. She looks carefully around the room, she spots her bedspread caught on something under the bed, and she checks it out. It is caught on a box; she slides the box out and sees if there is anything missing. She discovers a yearbook is missing, she sighs in frustrate, "fuck ya Ruby" she swears out loud. 'God she's like a dog with a bone, I just wish she would leave the past in the past', Charlie angrily thinks. 'First a shower, to calm down then a chat with my sneak thief daughter!'

After her shower, Charlie calls Ruby. "Hey Rubes I need you to come over here, dad and Morag are leaving to go back to the City this evening", she explains, neglecting to mention anything about the yearbook.

"Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes" Ruby happily replies.

Ruby finds Charlie in the living room by herself and asks slightly confused, "where's dad and Morag?"

"They haven't arrived back from saying goodbye to Martha and Alf", Charlie lightly informs her.

"Oh", is all Ruby says as she sits down.

"But this does give us a chance to discuss the reason why you went through my things", Charlie sternly comments. Ruby thinks 'Oh crap, I was hoping to have gotten away with it'. "You aren't a very good thief Rubes, and guess what I found was missing, a yearbook", she states becoming irritated.

"Look Charlie I just wanted to know what my father…", Ruby starts to blurt out.

Charlie cuts her off, "he's not your father and he never will be", she retorts furiously.

Ruby decides to try and placate Charlie, seeing the rage in her eyes. "I know he's not, but I just want to see what he looked like. When dad let slip he's name…" Charlie started to flare up at that, Ruby quickly add "…He didn't mean to Charlie, I don't think he realised I would do anything with the information", she says contritely.

"Ruby you aren't going to do anything stupid like try and find him", Charlie asks half-angry and half-scare.

"What do you take me for, no I'm not", Ruby replies knowing she is lying to Charlie.

"Please don't Ruby; you don't know what he's capable of ", Charlie pleas with fear in her voice.

"Don't worry Charlie, I'm not going to", Ruby answers convincingly.

"Good", Charlie says relieved.

Just then Ross and Morag walk into the living room, "there's my girls" he happily states giving Ruby and big hug and she returning it.

"I'll miss you dad", Ruby says with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"I'll miss you to sweetheart", Ross replies continuing to hug her to him.

Charlie watches this and wished her father had been that affectionate to her at the same age. However, that was another time and Ross had been a very different man.


	13. Chapter 13

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 13

Joey stretches feeling drowsy and content as she puts her feet closer to the fire, these last couple of days had been what she needed. Being away from the city and other people, just her and Storm, relaxing having fun fishing, swimming, hiking, eating and sleeping. Tomorrow back to the 'real world', what is her real world no memory, nightmares, being 'baby sat' and feeling closed in. "So what just made you tense", Storm's soft husky voice drifts over the sounds of the bush nocturnal noise and there camp fire.

Joey thinks 'trust her to notices, it weird's me out sometimes how in tune with me she is'. "Just thinking about tomorrow, you know returning home", she quietly responds.

"I'm sorry you don't feel comfortable there", Storm comments thoughtfully.

"I do feel comfortable there", Joey quickly replies not wanting to hurt Storm.

"But", Storm turns towards Joey saying it more like a statement then a question.

"I'm not looking forward to being baby sat again", Joey replies grumpy.

"Or the nightmares returning", Storm gently adds.

Joey stiffens. Since being out here, she had not had a nightmare or falling into that dark place, it had been heaven not to experience either. Storm did not do any sensory stimulation; she had said there was enough out here in the bush. All she feels is happy, content and at peace.

"You know if my home has become a source of anxiety for you, I'm sure we could find you another place for you to stay", Storm soothingly offers.

"No! No it's okay, I'm fine", Joey fretfully responds. Storm reaches over to her, takes her hand, and strokes the back of her hand with her thumb. She looks at Joey intently wondering why her offer scared her. Joey nervously returns Storms gaze, seeing the questioning expression on her face and she adds "I…um…I need you, you're my sanctuary", Joey reveals embarrassed and turns to stare into the fire.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable with me", Storm comments smiling.

"I feel safe and protected when I'm with you…", Joey vulnerably replies looking back at Storm. "Especially when you hold me."

"I must admit it's nice to be needed", Storm honestly responds to her openness.

"Well I do need you", Joey answers squeezing her hand and smiles.

They both gaze into the fire, comfortable with the silence between them. The only other noise, the popping and crackling coming from the campfire and the nocturnal animals and insects. After a while, Storm yawns and stretches turns to Joey, "I'm off to bed", and with that, she gets up. Still holding Joey's hand, she leans over and kisses Joey on the forehead, "night Logan", she whispers.

"Night", Joey replies smiles looking up at Storm.

Storm release Joey's hand and heads off to the 'tent', leaving Joey alone with her thoughts. 'I can't believe I told her she's my sanctuary, but I'm glad I did. I have a feeling she's not the first person to make me feel this way. I feel there was someone, a woman who was very important to me in my past who gave me that security. I just wish I could catch a hold onto that subconscious memory and bring it into my conscious awareness.' Joey sighs wearily 'time to go to bed', she thinks looking at the 'tent' which is a custom made design, it is like one of those camper trailers but instead of a trailer Storm got it mounted on the back tray of her 4x4.

Joey remembers teasing Storm the day they set up camp about Jade being a girlie girl when it comes to camping so was she, sleeping in a bed not roughing it by sleep on the ground. Storm had told Joey she could sleep on the ground if she liked, but she was not, one she said she is too old and two she did not want creepy crawlies sleeping with her. Joey had laughed saying she was not old and she would try not to crawl into her sleeping bag! Which Storm promptly replied she did not mind a creeping wolverine crawling into her sleeping bag as long as she did not snore! At that Joey crashed tackled her and started to tickle her, only then to find herself on her back being tickled back. One thing Joey has found out sharing a place with Storm, she is muscular. Storm told her after her family had been killed she hit her gym hard pushing herself to exhaustion, it helped her to sleep. Joey wishes she would open up more about herself, but Storm is being cautious not because she does not want her to know her but because she does not want to trigger any dark memories before Joey is ready.

Joey yawns and gets up and douses the fire with sand, watching as the last of the flames is extinguished. She goes to the make shift toilet, another luxury she teased Storm about a tented toilet and shower. Storm told her if she wanted to go into the bush and relieve herself she could. She even had a little shovel she could use, because she was not going to 'moon' the wildlife and scar them for the rest of their lives. In addition, she did not want any pointy grass poking her in the bum or any other sensitive place. Storm then pointed out she was not going to wash in the creek because, "fish fuck in it". Joey remembers laughing a lot that day, she is so glad Storm brought her here.

Joey opens the 'tent' zipper, step in and zips it up. Storm has left a battery light on for her. Joey looks at the camp stretcher bed she had set up the first day, planning to sleep on it, but she has not yet. She had slept with Storm for the last 2 nights and tonight is going to be no different. As she told Storm earlier, she makes her feel safe and protected. She does not want the nightmares back. That would probably happen tomorrow night so for tonight all she wants to have is the same peaceful sleep. Joey climbs up on to Storm's bed, Storm opens her double size sleeping bag and Joey crawls in putting her back to her. Storm puts her arm around her and pulls her close spooning her. "For a moment there I thought you were going to sleep by yourself", Storm whispers in her ear.

"Nah, you would miss me too much and the stretcher isn't big enough for me and your ego", Joey quips.

"Oh I see, my ego being the size of what, a dugong" Storm states, happily playing along.

"Nope, the size of a humpback", Joey replies laughingly.

"A humpback hey", Storm retorts then starts to tickle Joey. Joey shrieks as Storm straddles her and continues to tickle her. Joey tries to fight back but Storm pins her arms over her head to the mattress and tickles her one handed. "Gunna take that back", Storm asks with a mischief glint in her eyes.

"Nope, never", comes Joey's defiant reply as she tries to breathe. With that, Storm smiles wickedly, leans down and licks Joey's cheek. "Eeeccckkk, that is gross! You slobbered on me!"

"Well take it back or the next slobber with be in your ear", Storm quips.

"You wouldn't dare!" Joey exclaims shocked. Storm raises her eyebrows and smirks. "God you would! Okay I take it back, it's not the size of a humpback…it's the size of a blue whale", she retorts.

"Oh now ya gunna get", Storm warns and with that she blows raspberries on Joey's neck and upper underside of her arms whilst tickling her. Joey bucks and squirms but Storm is too strong.

"Pplleeaassee I can't breathe", Joey begs breathlessly. Storm looks down in look Joey's eyes and smiles, lets go of her hands, and moves off from on top of Joey. Joey sucks in breaths and tries to slow her heart rate. Storm propped up on one arm looks down on her again and gently strokes Joey's hair from her face. Gazing into Storms eyes she softly responds, "thanks".

"You're welcome", comes Storm whispered reply. She then moves herself and Joey back into their original positions and kisses Joey on her forehead, "night Logan" she quietly says.

"Night Storm", Joey confusedly replies, and lacing her and Storms fingers and tightly pulling her to her.

Both Joey and Storm are lost within each of their thoughts, Joey thinking 'oh god what is happening between us? I gazed into her gorgeous grey eyes and I thought we were going to kiss. But next thing I know she moves us so we aren't looking at each other. Is she attracted to me, am I attracted to her? Yes, I'm attracted to her. I believe she feels the same, but knowing Storm, she won't let anything happen until I get my memory back. I just hope she won't withdraw from me'.

Storm is thinking along those lines, 'looking into those beautiful soulful eyes how could I not want to kiss her. And the look she returned said she wanted to kiss me too. I can't let that happen, she doesn't know who she really is or who she has left behind. Until she knows, nothing can or will happen between us only friendship. I just hope she still will be willing to open up to me'.

The next morning Joey finds herself nearly on top of Storm, half her body is sprawling over her, with her head under Storm's chin. Storm's arms are wrapped around her, Joey finds this position both soothing and alarming. Alarming because their thighs are between each other's legs and she has the urge to slowly rock her lower body into Storm. At that moment, Storm shifts her body up into Joey, causing her thigh to rub over her sensitive pulsing clit. Joey accidently let out an audible moan, which intern stirs Storm from her sleep. Who stretches pushing up against Joey's again causing more rubbing. "Shit", Joey breathes with pleasure. Storm becomes aware of their position, 'oh my, how do I get out of this without ravishing her', Storm begins to laugh. "What's so funny", Joey asks curiously.

"This situation we are in", Storm answers continuing to laugh.

Joey props herself up on Storms chest and intently looks at her, "and what situation is that", she asks bemused.

"I want you. But until you know all there is to know about yourself, nothing can happen between us", Storm replies honestly, running her fingers through Joey's silky soft long hair.

"And what makes you think I want you", Joey quips with a mischievous grin on her face.

"That would be my 'blue whale' size ego thinking that", Storm responds grinning back and slowly running her hands down Joey's back, causing her to shiver. "Of course I can see by that reaction you don't want me, so…", with that, Storm rolls over until Joey is underneath her. She gazes down at Joey, kisses her on the tip of her nose and climbs off her and rolls off the bed leaving Joey a bit breathless and bemused.

Storm has already gotten the fire going by the time Joey emerges from the 'tent'. Joey walks over to her, as Storm is putting water onto boil. "So we just act like nothing has changed between us", Joey asks Storm wanting clarification.

"Nothing has really changed between us, we both felt this strong connect to each other from the start", Storm replies reassuringly.

"But we've now we've told each other that we want each other and that changes things", Joey points out slightly frustrated.

"Well I have, you haven't. You said what make you think I want you", Storm retort with a smirk playing across her lips. Joey gives her a death stare, which only causes Storm to smile at her.

"Of course I want you! Don't be a smart arse", Joey hotly replies. Storm puts her arms around her and holds her close, Joey hugs her back tight.

"Logan I just need us to wait, that's all I'm asking. I don't want either of us getting hurt if you have someone you love waiting for you. So yes we don't act on our feelings", Storm explains capitulating.

"Well why haven't they tried to find me if they love", Joey cries in frustration.

"Maybe they have been looking, Australia is a big place honey", Storm gently comments kissing her on the cheek. "Come let's have breakfast and go for one last hike before we go home", she suggests releasing Joey to make their coffee.

Joey watches her wondering if they would get together or if this mysterious beautiful woman's voice she keeps on hearing in her dark place, does belong to someone she loves and who loves her.


	14. Chapter 14

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 14

Charlie walks into her bedroom from just coming from the bathroom to grab her short silk robe. She calls to Leah, "are you going to be here at lunch time tomorrow?"

"No, I have to work and VJ will be at Stella's", Leah calls back coming out of the bathroom and heading to the kitchen.

"Cool that's good", Charlie remarks coming out of her room putting on her robe and going into the kitchen.

"Why, do you need some alone time with Angelo", Leah suggestively smirking getting a glass of water.

"No, I'm going to invite Ruby over for lunch", Charlie replies smiling at the thought seeing her.

"Things have been going ok with you both this past week", Leah comments due to the fact just before Ross left Ruby had been a complete bitch to Charlie.

"Yeah it has. Ruby can see now that it was for the best that dad is in full time care. I'm hoping she'll be ready to come home", Charlie says bit nervous.

"I hope she does, VJ really misses her", Leah states hopefully.

"I miss her too", Charlie responds sadly.

"I know you do. Night Charlie", Leah gently comments, giving Charlie's arm a squeeze as she heads off to bed.

"Night", Charlie replies. She gets a glass of water for herself and heads off to bed herself.

Once she is asleep, she dreams of the first time she made love to Joey, which was on the back seat of her car. Joey had just given her, her first multiple orgasms leaving her sensors incredibly stimulate and she needed to do the same for her. She drew Joey to her, kissing her passionately and cupping her silky soft breasts. She runs her thumbs lightly across now hardening nipples causing Joey to moan. Charlie gently kneads her breast whilst softly rolling Joey's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers her nipples become very taut and causing Joey to moan again into Charlie's mouth. She leans into Charlie's hands, wrapping her arms around Charlie and lightly caressing her back as she slowly runs her hands up it, Charlie moans. Charlie tears her mouth away from Joey's, "my turn to pleasure you, woman", her voice husky with desire.

Joey chuckles, "you are pleasuring me, honey buns", and before Charlie could protest, Joey captures her lips again and kisses her deep and long.

Joey slides a hand up her back to Charlie neck and pulls her even closer to her. Charlie continues to squeeze her breasts and firmly roll her nipples between her thumbs and fingers creating more moaning from Joey. Charlie pulls her head back slight breathing heavily into Joey's mouth, Joey tries to catch her breath, "baby hop up onto the seat", Charlie breathlessly commands.

With one last quick searing kiss, Joey climbs up on the back seat. Charlie moves herself onto the floor in a kneeling position between Joey's legs and deftly unbuttons and unzips her pants. Lifting her bum off the seat, Charlie pulls her trousers from her body, next she slides her hand inside Joey's boxers, she lifts her bum again as Charlie runs her hand down over her naked butt pull the boxers off at the same time. She lifts Joey's right leg up onto the back seat and angling her back into where the seat meets the door corner. Charlie grins and lowers her mouth and caresses Joey's right nipple with the tip of her tongue whilst bring her hands back to gently squeeze and tease breasts and nipples again. "God Charlie", Joey utters breathing through the pleasure, which is coursing, through her body.

'Oh her breasts are so soft, they fit perfectly in my hands and her nipples are so responsive to my touch', Charlie thinks amaze by how wonderful this truly feels. She swirls her tongue around one nipple then the other, her murmurs of pleasure blends with Joey's soft ohs, she then takes her nipple into her mouth. Charlie gently sucks and slowly strokes the top of her nipple, Joey arches into her, her hands in Charlie's hair she holds her mouth to her. Charlie administers the same sensual treatment on her other nipple and Joey responds exactly as before. Charlie murmurs huskily, "am I doing this too much?"

"God no, it's wonderful", Joey exclaims her throat tightening, aching from the sweetness of Charlie's mouth.

Charlie moves back to Joey's face kissing her lightly on the lips then deeply as passion takes a hold. She kisses her neck, her throat, and her shoulders; whilst slowly running her hands down Joey's body. Her caresses creating excitement and desire in both of them. Charlie caresses down her hips then strokes her inner thighs, as more ohs and moans escape from Joey's lips. Charlie slides her mouth back to Joey's breasts, her nipples electric under Charlie's sensual tongue. Joey's body is swept away by the immense pleasure Charlie is extracting for her body. Charlie traces a trail from Joey's breasts down her stomach with her tongue, swirling her tongue around her belly button, then to her hips. Charlie then kisses her lightly inside her thighs, Joey caresses Charlie's hair and arches her back, and Charlie grips her tone bum with her hands and glides her tongue between her moist lips into her warm wetness. "Fuck Charlie", Joey moans aching herself into Charlie's face.

Charlie slides her tongue in and out, Joey takes quick breaths and releases them in short, guttural bursts. Charlie moves her tongue inside her, making small circles, she feels Joey's leg muscles tighten. Joey's hips start to undulate and she grips Charlie's hair tight in her fists holding her mouth to her. "Fuck Charlie please touch me", she begs.

Charlie strokes her engorged clit intimately and gently whilst curving her tongue up and stroking her g spot. Trembling everywhere Joey moans her senses engulf, overwhelmed her, her body rigid and transfused with radiance, "CCCHHHAAARRRLLLIIIEEE", Joey cries transfixed with orgasm.

"Sweet," Charlie whispers. "Oh god you taste so sweet".

Charlie awakes hot and horny from the dream, her nipples are erect and her clit pulsing and aching to be touched. She slides her hands underneath her silk pyjama top and cups her breasts, then slides her palms over them. Her nipples are taut, she circles them with her fingers closing down around them and thumbing the tips. She moans as she twists and pinches them, then she slides her right hand slowly over her body. Caressing her skin with her fingertips, she strokes her stomach, moving to her hips, gently running over them. She strokes her inner thigh causing her to sharply take in a breath, and then runs her fingertips from the bottom of her pussy to the top, she shivers.

She gently spreads her swollen lips and slides a finger down between her lips feeling how wet she is and dragging her hot slick juice up and over her hard clit. Charlie moans aloud as she strokes her clit faster. She starts to pant yes as she glides first one finger then two in to her hot opening. Slowly at first then the pace quicken, her thumb rubbing her how vibrating clit. Charlie rocks and bucks, her ohs getting louder as she nears the edge, she pull and twists her nipple. Her body suddenly tenses her head jerks violently backwards grabbing a pillow she screams into it "JJJOOOEEEYYY", as her orgasm convulses through her body. Her body shudders and stills her breathing is ragged and tears roll down her cheeks, 'will I ever be over her?' Charlie breathlessly thinks.

After a quick breakfast, Charlie decides she will call in at Irene's on her run and invite Ruby to lunch. When she arrives at Irene's she finds Geoff in the living room, "hey just stop by to invite Ruby to lunch, is she here." Charlie asks looking around.

"Sorry Charlie, she's gone to the City to see her dad, your dad, her grandfather", Geoff replies awkwardly.

"Oh, you're sure she gone to visit dad", Charlie asks not quiet believing him.

"Yeah that's what she said. I even offered her a lift, but she said Ross mightn't like having me there", he answers reassuring her.

"Geoff why wouldn't dad want you there, you looked after Ruby when you both went to Aunty Michelle's", Charlie comments becoming suspicious.

"Yeah how that you mention it, it does sound a bit strange", Geoff agrees a bit confused.

"I've got to check her emails", Charlie states agitated going over to the table to Ruby's laptop.

"Hang on Charlie, that Ruby's personal stuff; I don't think she'd like you going through it", he says putting his hand on the laptop to stop Charlie from opening it.

"If there is anything on there that will tell me what she up to, I need to know", Charlie tells him firmly.

"I'll check her laptop, you check in there, she was doing stuff last night", Geoff suggests indicating to the waste paper bin.

Charlie checks a scrunched up A4 piece of paper, it a reference letter, "what is this, it has one of Ruby's boarding school friends name on it", Charlie asks Geoff with a sinking feeling, he shrugs. Charlie then finds a pink bit of paper with an address on it, "god this is the street Grant lives in", she exclaims terrified. With that, Charlie sprints home, once there she quickly changes out of her running clothes, runs out to her car, and takes off.

All through the drive to the City Charlie keeps on saying, "oh god I hope she's safe, please let her be safe!" The closer she gets to Grant address the more terrified Charlie becomes. Then half a block from his home Charlie spots an upset Ruby, she pulls her car over and gets out and calls, "Ruby quick get in!"

"Charlie I'm so sorry", Ruby cries at seeing her. Charlie puts her arms around her, leads her to the car, and puts her in it, and then she quickly runs around to the driver's side, gets in, and drives away.

"Did he hurt you", Charlie asks worriedly.

"No, I'm sorry" Ruby answers bursting into tears.

"It's ok, you're safe now", Charlie says reassuringly.

Ruby is quiet from the rest of the journey back to Summer Bay. Charlie gives Angelo a quick call to let him know what happened, he tells her he will meet them at her place. Once back at Leah's Charlie beginnings to relax, Ruby looks at Charlie in amazement, "I can't believe you came to rescue me", Ruby comments with pride in her voice.

"Oh course I came, you mean everything to me", Charlie exclaims giving Ruby a big hug, which she returns. Charlie is so happy she is safe and in her arms. "We need to talk", she states releasing Ruby. Ruby nods and they head into the living room.

Upon sitting down, Ruby says contritely, "I'm really sorry Charlie that I went behind your back."

"Rubes he's not a man you want in your life, he's dangerous", Charlie states full of concern.

"Don't worry I'm not going to see him again", Ruby replies firmly.

"Good", Charlie says relieved. There comes a knock at the back door. "That will be Angelo", she responds smiling and going to open the door.

On opening the door, Charlie comes face to face with her biggest nightmare, Grant. She tries to shut the door, but he puts his foot in to stop her. "Get the fuck out of here", Charlie screams.

Upon hearing Charlie scream Ruby sprints out of the living room into the kitchen to see Charlie pushing on the door and giving Grant's shin a kick to get him to remove it, which it does and she locks the door. "Please Charlie we need to talk", Grant begs her.

"If you don't get the fuck away from here I'll call the police", Charlie yells tearfully angry.

He looks through the window at Ruby saying, "Charlie you need to let me tell you things", he says trying to convince her and Ruby.

"Grant just fucking leave or I swear to god I'll call the police", Charlie hollers viciously and pulls down the blind.

"Okay Charlie I'm going", Grant says to placate her and leaves.

After a while Charlie checks, "I think he's gone", she remarks hopefully. They go back into the living room.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't think he'd follow us. I just wanted him to know what he has done too our family, I wanted him to suffer too", Ruby explains mortified.

"It's ok, but revenge is a funny thing Rubes it can come back and bite you on the arse", Charlie informs soothingly and taking Ruby in her arms again and holding her tight.

"I should have just left things alone", Ruby cries hugging Charlie back. There comes another knock at the back door, Ruby pulls out of Charlie's embrace and says, "that will be Angelo", and heads to open the door.

She checks first and finds it is Angelo and lets him in. "Hey how are youse", he comments worried.

On seeing Angelo Charlie rushes into his arms, "fine now", she responds. They head back into the living room, as the phone rings and Ruby answers it.

Charlie and Angelo continue to the living room, "so what happened exactly", he gently asks her.

"Ruby found out where Grant lived and decide she wanted to confront him", Charlie tiredly explains.

"God not a smart move", Angelo states shaking his head.

"No, but I'm glad she's ok, because I don't know what I would have done if he had hurt her. I hope he stays away", Charlie retorts seething.

"What, he turned up here", Angelo asks disbelievingly turning to her on the sofa and taking her hand.

"Yes, he must have followed us", Charlie says kicking herself for not checking to make sure; she was not being followed, not very good police work.

"Well what happened", he demands to know.

"He tried to come in but I stopped him and threaten to call the police if he didn't leave, he eventually left", Charlie tells him.

"You think he'll stay away", Angelo asks finding it hard to believe the guy would give up that easily.

"He better, if he knows what's good for him", Charlie bleakly states.

"Well babe I've got to get back to work, I'll see you later", he says and leans in and gives her a kiss on the lips and gets up and walks out to the kitchen, Charlie follows smiling.

When they enter the kitchen, they find Leah has just arrived home and unpacking some groceries. "Hey Leah, where's Ruby", Charlie asks looking around the kitchen.

"She wasn't in here when I got home," Leah informs her.

"She must have gone back to Irene while we were in the living room", Angelo comments calmly.

"Without saying goodbye", Charlie states finding that very strange.

"She probably didn't want to interrupt us", he suggests thinking this is normal behaviour.

"By the way Charlie did your police friend call", Leah asks off hand.

"What police friend", Charlie asks suspiciously.

"He said his name was Sergeant Lambrook he knew your family. Did I do the wrong thing giving him our number," Leah asks worried.

"What did he look like Leah", Charlie asks become agitated.

"About our age, 5'11" collar length wavy dark brown hair…", Leah starts her description but gets interrupted.

"Oh my god, Grant's got her Angelo", Charlie exclaims frightened.

"We don't know that for sure Charlie, let's go look for her", Angelo says trying to calm her down.

"I'll give Irene's a call to see if she is there", Leah states horrified that she has given Charlie's rapist their phone number.

After driving around for a while, they head towards the Surf Club, "Angelo if he has hurt her…", Charlie angrily starts to warn.

"Calm down Charlie, we're not even sure he has her", Angelo states trying to reassure her.

As they turn onto the Surf Club road Charlie spots them, "there, there they are", Charlie yells.

Angelo pulls into the nearest parking space, Charlie is out of the car in a flash, running and screaming, "get away from her!"

Angelo calls out, "Charlie wait, damn it!"

Charlie grabs Grant by the shirt angrily screams at him, "if you even come near me or my daughter again, I'll have you!" Grant is stunned by Charlie's attack.

"Charlie, let him go", Angelo demands. Charlie releases him, goes over to a shocked Ruby, takes her in her arms, and lends her back to the police car. "I think you should leave", Angelo quietly threatens.

"I've got a right to see my daughter", Grant stubbornly replies.

"If you don't leave town I will arrest you for impersonating a police officer to obtain personal information", Angelo angrily warns.

"Alright I'm leaving", Grant states glaring at him.

"Good choice", Angelo growls glares back, then back heads to the police patrol car.

When they are in the back of the police car Charlie carefully looks over Ruby, "did he hurt you", she asks searching Ruby's eyes for any tell tale sign if he had.

"No I'm fine Charlie", Ruby reassures her, still shocked over Charlie's reaction. It frighten her to see how angry she was, if looks could kill he would have die a horrendous death.

As they walk up to Irene's back door Charlie asks, "Rubes why don't you come home, you'd be safe there", Charlie pleading with her.

"I'll be safer here, he doesn't know Irene's address", Ruby quietly replies opening the door.

"That's true Charlie", Angelo states agreeing with Ruby.

Charlie gives him a 'you're not helping looking'. They walk inside and Ruby sits down on one of the kitchen chair, she is emotionally drained. "So what happened", Charlie gently asks.

"He called, he said he wanted to tell his side of the story", Ruby numbly answers.

"He doesn't have a side of the story to tell", Charlie angrily spits out.

"Look we talked about it", Ruby defensively remarks

"It! Oh my god what did he say", Charlie growls.

"Charlie it has been a very emotional day, I think we should go", Angelo interjects before things deteriorate any farther.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow", Ruby suggests relieved that they were going. Angelo guides a stunned Charlie out of the house.

Once back at Leah, a dazed Charlie walks into the living room and lies on the sofa, Angelo follows her, lifts her head and sits on the sofa. Softly strokes her hair as Charlie cries, "she thinks I lied about the rape", tears of disbelief flow. "How could she think I could lie about that", she cries in frustration.

"Sshh, it's ok Charlie", Angelo says soothingly, thinking 'he probably told her it was consensual and when you found out you were pregnant you didn't want to get into trouble so you said you was raped. And because you had lied to her about her being your sister but really being your daughter, well it makes his argument believable.'

Ruby walks to Leah's back door wondering what she is going to say to Charlie, she had not had much sleep but she needs to have it out with her, to find out the whole truth. She unlocks the door and walks in. Charlie is sitting at the kitchen table lost in thought when she comes in, "hey Charlie", Ruby says nervously noticing Charlie's puffy eyes.

"Hey yaself", Charlie answers smiling weakly.

"How are you", Ruby asks anxiously, sitting down opposite Charlie.

"I'm ok, you", Charlie cautiously responds noticing Ruby's nervousness.

"Yeah I'm fine", Ruby states shifts uneasy under Charlie's gaze.

Then there is a strain silence before Charlie speaks again. "What is it you want to know Rubes, was I really raped or did I make it up so I wouldn't get in to trouble", Charlie comments, her voice is flat.

Ruby flinches because that is what she came to find out. "Well were you", Ruby swallows uncertainly.

Charlie closes her eyes and shakes her head; it hurt her that Ruby doubts her. "Yes I was rape, how could you think I would lie to you about that", her voice full of pain.

"I don't know Charlie maybe the fact that you lied to me my entire life", Ruby replies sarcastically.

"I did that to protect you, god Ruby I wanted to be your mother but I wasn't capable to look after you! I was incapable of looking after myself so how was going to look after you", Charlie exclaims getting agitated.

"You could have told me when I was little and that my grandparents were looking after us both", Ruby's temper starting to rise.

"Then you would have been wanting to know who your father was! I didn't want you to know that you happened because I was rape, I never wanted you to know that", Charlie shoots back at Ruby.

"Why, were you ashamed of me, are you still ashamed of me", Ruby yells.

"I was ashamed of myself and I'm not ashamed of you, I'm proud of you", Charlie retorts, feeling her anger starting to seethe.

"Ashamed of yourself, why, for sneaking out and finally giving into pressure and having sex and finding yourself knock up and how were you going to explain it to dad! So you cried rape", Ruby lets loose with her pent hurt and anger.

"No! I was ashamed of myself for putting myself in the position to get raped and not being able to stop it, to fight him off. Ashamed that I couldn't look after my our child! And I still live with that shame", Charlie rages back at her. They both stare at each other their tempers both simmering and then Charlie tightly suggests, "I think you should go before we both say any more things we might regret."

"I agree", Ruby says tautly and with that, she gets up and leaves, leaving Charlie shaking from rage and hurt.

Ruby nearly knocks over Angelo as she retreats from Leah's back door, "hey watch it Rubes", he comments as she bowls past him.

"Fuck off Angelo", Ruby savagely replies as she continues her retreat.

He walks into the kitchen to find Charlie with her head in her hands. "What's going on Charlie, Ruby nearly knocks me over and swore at me for no reason", Angelo demands.

Charlie thinks, 'fuck I don't need this'. "Ruby came here to find out if I was lying about being rape", she wearily states.

"Well were you", he softly hassles.

"Fuck off Angelo! If you think I would lie about that, then you don't really know me", Charlie rages as her temper flares.

"Charlie nobody really knows you, you never let anyone get close to you", Angelo comments in frustration.

"What in the hell do you think I've been doing lately? I've opened myself up to you, I've told you things I haven't told anyone", Charlie says in angrily disbelief.

"I know but I feel you haven't told me everything about what had happened", he remarks annoyed.

"So what, you think I caved into the pressure, found out I was pregnant and I didn't want to be called a slut, so I said I was rape, is that it", Charlie half asks her voice full of venom.

"Charlie you know it does happen, how many times have we seen it in our line of work", Angelo states trying to convince her.

Charlie could not believe what she was hearing from him, he had just called her lying slut. "Get…the…fuck…out of my house and don't you ever speak to me again, you fucking cock sucker", Charlie screams at him.

He is stunned by her ferocity he takes a step backwards. "I'm sorry Charlie", he apologises.

"I told you to fuck off and I mean it Angelo", Charlie spits out at him whilst coming to her feet.

"Okay, I'll talk to you when you have calmed down", he suggests to placate her and moving towards the door.

"I just told you, you stupid cunt I'm never going to speak to you again", Charlie angrily hisses at him and stepping towards him. He backs out the door and Charlie slams the door in his face and locks it for good measure. She turns and leans her back against the door and slides down to a crouching position and puts her head in her hands and cries, "where are you Joey?"


	15. Chapter 15

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 15

Storm spots Joey and Jade sitting outside the café; they have already order their coffees and meals. She kisses both the young women in turn as she sits down, "sorry I'm late", Storm says apologetically.

"No need we've not long got here ourselves", Joey answers with a tinge of disgust in her voice.

"I'm sorry Logan, I didn't think it was going to take that long", Jade states defensively.

"Do I want to know", Storm asks smirking, knowing how long Jade shopping adventures can last.

"Not really", Joey snorts, 'who could have thought buying a couple of pairs of sports bras would take 2 hours!'

"Look I said I would make it up to you, I'm going to take you on a harbour cruise", Jade says getting testy and shoots Storm daggers because she has started to chuckle.

"Sounds like you've had a fine mornings shopping", Storm comments laughing.

"Fuck you", both Joey and Jade reply at the same time just as the waitress arrived to take Storm's order.

"I'd like a gourmet lamb burger and a caramel latte, thank you", Storm orders, and with that, the waitress departs a bit bemused at what she has heard.

"So a harbour cruise after lunch, then what, more shopping", Storm asks poking fun at the two sulking women.

"Fuck no", comes Joey's rapid responds at the same time Jade replies, "maybe!"

"Okay girls which is it, no to the cruise and the shopping or maybe the cruise and the shopping", Storm asks grinning.

"Yes to the cruise and come on Logan I want to get you that gorgeous midnight blue backless dress", Jade pleads with her.

"No I don't have the money for it and I really don't feel comfortable in a dress", Joey utters mumbling the last part.

"But it looked so good on you, Storm she looked stunning in it", Jade remarks trying to get Storm to help her.

"No don't try to get Storm to talk me into it! I can't afford it, lunch is going to send me broke", Joey states defiantly. She is receiving small Centrelink payments, after she told Storm she was not going to live off her like some parasite. The only thing Storm did not agree to point blank, was her paying board, so Joey decided she would do the housework for that.

"Oh Storm's paying for lunch to make up for all the late nights she's working", Jade says pointedly, knowing how this has upset Joey for some reason that she will not tell her about.

"I need to do some sucking up", Storm asks a bit confused.

"Apparently you do", Jade retorts giving Storm a challenging look.

"No she doesn't", Joey exclaims looking mortified and avoids looking at Storm. Before anymore could be said, Storm's latte arrives with Joey's and Jade's lunch.

After lunch, which eventually lightens up with all of them ending up in fits of laughter over Storm and Joey's camping trip. Storm goes to pay for their meals and Jade follows. "Storm is Logan alright", Jade asks concerned.

"I think so, why what's happened" Storm asks worried.

"She just seems so upset about you working so late, is she having more of those episodes", Jade replies, shuddering remembering seeing her curled up into a ball rocking and sobbing hysterically.

"Yes she is", Storm sadly answers but also Joey thinks she is staying late at work to avoid her so they do not end up having sex. This was not true because she will not let it happen anyway.

"Then don't work so late", Jade states forcefully.

"Jade I have to catch up on my work, but tomorrow I'll be home early and I'll see what she would like to do", Storm comments tiredly.

"Good, cause you look like shit", Jade says half in jest and half with worry because Storm looked drained.

"I love you too", Storm remarks giving her a cheeky grin.

"So about that dress", Jade comments grinning wickedly.

"You're gunna buy it for her away aren't you", Storm states shaking her head and chuckling.

"No, you are", Jade answers sweetly.

"I am, am I" Storm laughs.

"Yup, so hand over your bank card. And yes I still know ya pin", Jade replies holding out her hand.

"So how much does this dress cost exactly", Storm asks cautiously slowly handing over her bankcard.

"Oh don't be a cheap skate, it's only $350. Oh and I'll need to get her some shoes to go with it and a cluck purse or maybe a purse with a thin shoulder strap and make up. You can never have too much make up", Jade excitingly waffles on as they walk back out to Joey.

Joey stands up as they arrive back at the table; Storm kisses Joey lightly on her lips then whispers in her ear "I'm sorry". Pulling slightly back and looking into Joey velvet dark brown eyes "I'll see you tonight", she says smiling and gives her another light kiss on her lips goodbye. Then she kisses Jade goodbye, "you, don't go overboard", Storm firmly states.

"I won't, I promise", Jade replies innocently.

"She will end up overboard if we do anymore shopping", Joey remarks threatening Jade.

"Better wear a pair of swimmers then Jade", Storm tease. Joey gives Jade an anger look as they leave the café heading in different direction to Storm.

Storm hears Jade saying, "you can buy yourself a magazine and sit outside the shops", and she laughs and shakes her head.

Storm is suddenly stopped by a gorgeous young Irish woman. "Excuse me, but that young woman you were just with, is her name Joey by any chance", she asks warmly smiling at Storm.

"Do you know her", Storm inquires curiously, slightly turning in the direction that Joey and Jade headed off in.

"Well if her name is Joey, yeah I know her", she answers back giving Storm a strange look.

"How do you know her", Storm asks unable to believe what is happening.

"Look I was wondering if it was her or not if it isn't…" the Irish woman answers get defensive and starts to back away.

"Look sorry, I'm Storm by the way and why I'm asking these questions is that she has lost her memory", Storm quickly before the young woman bolts.

"Dana. She's lost her memory, how", she says stopping in her tracks.

"She was viciously mugged not far from the Southern Bar", Storm tells her.

"Good god that was Joey who got attacked! We just thought she left", Dana exclaims shocked.

"Why would you think she just left", Storm probes.

"Could…um…could we please sit down", Dana asks swallowing hard and going paler then her already normal pale self.

"Of course, this way", Storm answers gently, taking her arm and leading her back to the café where she had lunch. After asking for a glass of water and a lemon squash, Storm turns to the young woman, "are you alright", concern showing on her face.

"Yes, I was just remembering what the police had said, about how badly beaten she was", Dana recalls taking a few deep breaths just as the waitress brings their drinks to them.

"So why did you think Joey had left", Storm gently guides her back to the question she asked earlier.

"Her stuff was gone. We all got up late that morning, so we assumed that she left, even the staff thought she had left", Dana replies dumbfounded.

"I see, so what can you tell me about her", Storm asks hoping to learn more about this Joey.

"Not much. Just that she worked on trawlers and is from Summer Bay", Dana answers. That answered the question of why Joey feels so at home on the water, Storm smiles to herself.

"So where were you staying when you met her", Storm asks out of curiosity just has a group of people come up to their table.

"The West End Backpackers. Oh hey guys, this is Storm, a friend of Joey's and she was just letting me know that the young woman bash the night we were out with Joey, was Joey", Dana tells the new arrivals in a subdued voice.

All of them exclaimed disbelief in one form or another. Storm raises from her seat, "well thank you for your help, I appreciated it", Storm states looking into Dana emerald eyes.

"You're welcome. I was wondering though if you could give Joey something for me", Dana asks grinning cheekily at Storms as she stands up and moves to stand in front of her.

"Sure", Storm answers earnestly and with that, Dana grabs the back of Storm's head pulling her towards her, whilst snaking her arm around her waist and kissing Storm on the lips. Dana brushes Storm's lips with the tip of her tongue, and then to Dana shock Storm parts her lips and slides her tongue into Dana mouth whilst pulling Dana tight to her. Storm kisses her deeply causing Dana to moan, then Storm breaks the kiss and gives her a wicked grin, "turnabout is fair play", she comments to a stunned Dana, her friends laugh as Storm walks away whistling.

Pulling her mobile out of her jeans pocket Storm calls a number. "Yes. I would like to speak with a Senior Constable Kerry Granger. It is in regards to the brutal assault and robbery of a young woman near the Great Southern Bar about 8 weeks ago. Tell her Storm Daniels. Yes, she knows who I am. Thank you…Senior Constable Granger, Storm Daniel. Yes hi. Yes, I do have information for you. No, she hasn't but I ran into someone who met her at the West End Backpacker. Yes that's right the West End Back Packers…Well apparently she didn't leave, it looks like someone stole her belonging….Well the young Irish woman I was talking to knew her…She said that her name is Joey... No, she didn't give her last name but maybe they have it at the back packers. Thank you... Please that would be good. Thanks again Senior Constable. 'Well Logan hopefully soon we will be able to reacquaint you with Joey' Storm thinks walking into her office building.

Once in the elevator Storm makes another call. "Hi Marg how are you...Yes, it's been a while. I'm fine thanks. I was wondering if I could come and see you tomorrow. I should be there by 10. See you then", she says smiling as she hangs up the phone.

The next morning Joey is sitting on the side of Storm's bed with her head in her hands, 'she is deliberately avoiding me! Why doesn't she want what we both want? I'm going insane, I'm so sexually frustrated! She must have ice water running through her veins' she desperately thinks, "ggggrrrr."

"And what are you gggrring about", Storm asks walking back into her room after letting Bleau and Robyn in.

"So what time are you going to be home tonight, midnight", Joey sarcastically asks brushing aside Storm's question.

Storm sit on the bed beside her and puts an arm around her, Joey leans in to her. Lifting Joey's chin, Storm looks into her upset frustrated eyes. "I'll be home about 2 this afternoon, is that okay", she asks tenderly.

"You promise", Joey asks not getting her hopes up.

"I promise", Storm replies smiling and gently kissing Joey's lips.

Joey quickly takes advantage of how close Storm is; she cups Storm's face and pulls her into a deeper kiss. Gliding the tip of her tongue across Storm's lips begging for entry. Storm's lips part and Joey's snakes her tongue into her mouth and explores her mouth unhurriedly. Storm slowly and softly strokes Joey's tongue savouring the taste of it. As Joey's tongue slowly withdraws Storm's follows. She sensually stroking inside Joey's mouth feeling the velvety texture of it and drinking in her exquisite taste of her mouth. They both moan into each other mouth, Storm gently pulls away, "Logan we have to stop", she remarks breathing heavily.

"Why", Joey pants challengingly.

"Well…if…you…want…me…back…here…by…2…I…need…to…go…now", Storm answers, punctuating between each word with a kiss and getting up of the bed.

"So we are going to do this when you get back right", Joey asks suggestively whilst leaning back onto the end cocking an eyebrow up at her.

"If that's what you would like to do", Storm replies, returning the raised eyebrow gesture and smirks.

"Most definitely" Joey responds in a sultry voice and gracefully slides up and off the bed and into Storms arms in one movement and kisses her passionate.

Their tongues move to their own erotic dance. Storm breaks the kiss and steps away from her, "honey I've got to go", she states trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, but you better make it up too me when you get back", Joey comments breathing deeply and pouting.

"I promise I will", Storm answers grinning at Joey's pouting face.

"You better, especially since I have to put up with Bleau and Robyn", Joey says in disgust.

"They aren't that bad", Storm replies chuckling and holding Joey in her arms.

"I just wish when they go off to have sex, one they let me know where and two they would at least lock the door! 'Cause if I walk in on them again I'm getting a bucket of cold water", Joey exclaims firmly holding tight to Storm.

"You do that honey or you could ask them could you join in", Storm says trying to stifle her laughter.

"What the fuck, are you demented", Joey retorts hotly pulling out of their embrace.

"Come on honey, I've got to go" Storm laughs kissing her on the cheek taking her hand and leading her out of the bedroom.

Storm arrives at Marg's place by 10am, it had been over a year since she had been here, and nothing had changed. Perennial flowers and roses surrounded the low set house, the yard is mowed and fenced and everything is in its rightful place. Storm gets out of her car and walks through the gate and up to Marg's front door and knocks on the door. Not long after a woman in her mid fifties opens the door, "Storm it's good to see you", Marg greets her warmly with a hug.

"Good to see you too", Storm replies returning the hug.

"Come in, I've already put the jug on", Marg says inviting Storm in. Once they are seated in her warm toned coloured kitchen and sipping coffee Marg asks curiously, "so what has brought you here, and yes I know it wasn't to see me, especially not today."

"I was wondering if you know or knew of a young woman who worked on trawlers here and whose name is Joey", Storm replies thoughtfully.

"Joey Collins, sweet girl but very unfortunate to have had a dreadful man for a father and it looks like her brother is following in his foots steps", Marg comments with distain.

"Can you tell me what you know about her life", Storm asks in her counsellor's voice.

"If you tell me why the interest", Marg counters.

"First is this Joey", Storm asks softly showing her a picture on her phone.

Marg puts her glasses on with are hanging around her neck and looks. "Yes that's young Joey", she confirms smiling.

"Now why I'm asking is, due to a violent assault on her, she has amnesia. And I'm trying to help get her memory back", Storm says pleading for any help.

"That poor girl. Violence seems to follow her around like a bad smell", Marg states shaking her head.

"Why's that", Storm asks cautiously.

"First growing up in that house of horrors! A physically abusive father, a timid and broken mother and a brother becoming the father reincarnated. Then she is rape and the filthy animal tries to murder her and now you're telling me she was assaulted. She wasn't rape again was she, I don't know if she could cope knowing it happened again", Marg informs Storm annoyed.

"No she wasn't raped again", Storm answers quietly trying to quell the rage building up inside her.

"I hope she gets her memory back soon, the trial for the rape is coming up soon, and I'd hate to see him get off because she can't remember the attack", Marg remarks worried for Joey.

"If she doesn't there is her statement from before she lost her memory and Dr Christie would write an affidavit about the amnesia, so he won't walk", Storm states trying to keep the emotions out of her voice.

"Why Dr Christie and not you writing the affidavit", Marg asks curiously.

"Joey is staying with me, therefore a conflict of interest", Storm tightly answers.

"Well I'm glad she's in good hands, that girl needs someone on her side", Marg comment with a smiles.

Half an hour later Storm bids Marg goodbye and hops into her car and heads to the Yabbie Creek Police Station. Upon arriving there and walking in she is nearly run over by a blonde haired officer in dark blue overalls "sorry", Storm says being polite.

"Yeah you should be", he snidely retorts.

"Excuse me, fuck you", comes Storm quick reply. He glares at her and she gives him her deadeye stare back. The sneer falls from his face replaced with an unsure look and he takes a step back.

"Come on Angelo we've got to go", comments a black haired female officer as she shoves him out the door and turning and giving Storm a small smile and follows him.

Storm walks up the front counter and smiles at the young male office behind the desk, "I'm just here to let whoever is in charge of the Miss Joey Collins sexual assault case know that her solicitor is Ms Veronika Hanlon and to give them her details", she informs the young constable.

"Let me check….that would be Constable Watson and she just left with Constable Rosetta. I'll take the solicitor's details and yours and pass them onto her", he offers warmly.

"Here are our cards with our contact details on them and you can also get in contact with Miss Collins using my details", Storm informs the constable, smiling and handing him the business cards.

"Thank you, is there anything else I can help you with", he asks professionally.

"No that's all thank you", Storm answers as she leaves.

Once outside Storm notices a female officer holding on top of her open patrol car door and roof with her head bent and her legs shaking. Storm swiftly goes over to her just in time to catch her before she falls to the ground. "It's ok I've got you", Storm tells her taking the officer's weight.

"Thank you, I'm ok", she weakly responds trying to stand but unable to, Storm holds her up easily.

"No you're not, how about you sit on the seat", Storm suggests helping her to sit sideways on the seat with her feet on the ground.

"Thank you", she whispers to Storm tired.

"Is there anything I can get you", Storm asks worried about the state this officer is in.

"The coffee that's on the roof of the car please", she answers looking at Storm, who notices the officer's gaunt features and hollow eyes.

"I think you've had enough coffee for today", Storm states taking the lid off the cup of coffee and pouring its contents out onto the ground.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing", she shouts trying to get up but dizziness pulls her back onto the seat.

"I'm taking you to get something to eat..." looking at the officer's uniform "…Senior Constable Buckton, that is what I'm doing", Storm says commandingly.

With that, Storm has Charlie out of the car, her arm around Charlie's waist supporting her weight and closing the door to the cruiser. She walks a stunned Charlie over to her car and opens the door. "Please hop in" Storm asks gently holding Charlie's gaze, "or do you want your fellow officers seeing you in this state." Charlie sighs and gets in the car; Storm climbs in and drives off.

It does not take long to get to the Diner, Storm pulls into a parking space and turns to Charlie, "will you need a hand to get into the Diner or would you prefer that I go in and get you something so you can eat it out here", She asks her caringly.

"Let me try and walk in by myself, if I can't can you help me" Charlie answers sounding broken.

"Okay, come on" Storm replies giving her a reassuring smile.

Charlie gingerly gets out of the car, as she walks she feels unstable. Next thing she knows Storm is there her arm supporting hers and helping her into the Diner and to a seat at a table in the corner. Storm goes over to the counter and orders the two chicken and vegetable soups with four slices of bread and two glasses of water and pays for it whilst she's there. After she is seated back at their table Storm quietly enquires, "so Senior Constable, how long have you been neglecting your body?"

Charlie looks up from the table astonished by the question. "Excuse me, I haven't been neglecting by body", she answers amazed.

"True, abusing would be a better term, thanks for correcting me", Storm states smiling warmly.

"What", Charlie exclaims; her brain refuses to move fast with any comebacks.

"In that case you better arrest yourself for abuse and neglect", Storm suggests with a grin twitching across her lips as the waitress brings them their waters.

"Oh now droll, and what makes you think I'm abusing and neglecting my body", Charlie challenges and take a drink.

"I don't know dizziness, gaunt features, weakness and obvious caffeine over dose. Although some of those observations could suggest pregnancy" Storm explains smugly with the last pregnancy bit. Charlie sprays the table with her water as she nearly chokes on it.

"No…I'm… not…pregnant" Charlie replies with coughs punctuating each word. Storm laughs at Charlie's reaction and grabs some napkins out of the dispenser and wipes up the water she had sprayed the table. "It's not funny", she murmurs stubbornly.

"Just a little, the look on your face", Storm comments chuckling and wiping Charlie's chin. Charlie is stunned by Storm's action. She makes it seem so natural, and then she hands the napkin to Charlie after seeing surprise in her eyes.

"Thank you", Charlie whispers.

"You're welcome", Storm responds soothingly as their soups and bread arrives. "Thank you", she says kindly to the waitress. "Eat up", Storm gently commands Charlie.

After they had finished eating Charlie comments amazed, "I didn't know I was that hungry." She then pinches one of Storm's slices of bread smiled mischievously at her.

"You will have to charge yourself now with abuse, neglect and theft", Storm points out with a grin playing across her lips.

"That's ok I can escape cause I've got the master key to the station", Charlie cheekily quips back.

"Good the food and water is working, you brain is starting to function quicker now", Storm comments self-satisfying.

"So all that teasing was designed to see how fast I could think", Charlie asks slightly annoyed.

"Yes and any slower and I would have taken you to the hospital to get you checked out", Storm tells her matter of fact way.

"Why did you stop to help me", Charlie asks.

"I saw someone in trouble so I helped, isn't that what people do", Storm says unsure what Charlie is getting at.

"Yes but they would of helped me into the station, you brought me here", Charlie counters.

"I see, you have me. I saw a beautiful woman in distress and thought here's my chance to take her to lunch and make her smile, maybe even make her laugh", Storm remarks forlorn with smirk twitching on her lips

"God you are frustrating, please I know there is more to it", Charlie pleas with a deep sigh of annoyance.

"I have a close friend that has been accusing me a lot lately of be frustrating", Storm laughs.

"Well she's right, you are", Charlie replies poking her tongue out at her.

"You shouldn't do that, it means kiss me quick", Storm tells her straight.

"What", Charlie exclaims quickly sucking in her tongue, which makes Storm laughs.

"I'm a therapist, that's why I didn't take you into the station", Storm confesses.

"You think I need therapy", Charlie pointedly asks just and Leah walks over to them and gently rubs Charlie's shoulder.

"Hi Charlie how are you", Leah asks with concern in her voice, Storm looks sharply at Charlie when Leah says her name.

"I'm good thanks Leah", Charlie answers touched by her concern.

"No she isn't Leah. She hasn't been looking after herself. I thought I would have to have taken her to the hospital", Storm honestly tells her.

"Charlie! What am I going to do with you", Leah crossly states. Charlie gives Storm a 'thank you so much now look what you've done' look.

Storm smiles sweetly back at Charlie as she scowls at her. "Make sure she eats and drinks plenty of water and lays off the caffeine", Storm firmly recommends.

Leah looks closely at Storm. "Have we met before your face seems familiar", she asks trying to place her.

"We might have, do you get to the City much", Storm answers and turning to Charlie, "and yes, you do need therapy. If you come to the City here's my card call me", she offers putting her card in Charlie's shirt pocket. "Nice to have met you both, and please look after yourself Charlie", Storm gently comments getting up and leaving, both Charlie and Leah astonished by her smooth quick exit.


	16. Chapter 16

Where Things Stand

Chapter 16

Rated R

Joey looks at the clock it reads 1:15pm, she smiles soon Storm will be home to fulfil the promise she made her. 'Then Bleau and Robyn be gone, no hanging around, here's ya hat here's ya coat and don't let the door hit ya on the arse as youse leave' she thinks grinning to herself. She goes over to the stereo, puts on one of Storm's own mixed cds, goes, and makes herself a coffee. She comes and lays on the corner lounge to read a fishing magazine she brought whilst waiting for Jade to finish shopping yesterday. 'God I never known anyone who the loves shopping as much as her, maybe with the exception of Ruby' she smiles 'hang on who the fuck is Ruby' she thinks trying to hold on to the thought of Ruby but it slips mysteriously away. "Fuck", she exclaims aloud frustrated by these snippets of her forgotten life. The soothing tones of one of Storm's favourite singers softly fills the room, Joey turns it up to listen to it.

.com/watch?v=Qb_xE6fB7qc

You call and wake me up, the way you always do

Say you miss me and you're sorry, déjà vu

You push the button in the heart you know so well

The wall starts coming down then I remind myself

Everytime I think you might have changed

Put aside the anger and the blame

Make myself believe that there's a way to work it out

Everytime you say let's try again

Begging me to let you back in

Everytime I do

Everytime you lie

Everytime I cry

If only promises could just erase the past

I could open up my heart enough to take you back

But we've been down that road

Time and time again

I've learned the hard way how the story always ends

Joey's suddenly feels hot then cold and the feels like she is going to be sick. She tries to breathe but it feels like she can't get air in. She feels she is falling into her dark, 'I need help' her inner voice screams.

Everytime I think you might have changed

Put aside the anger and the blame

Make myself believe that there's a way to work it out

Everytime you say let's try again

Begging me to let you back in

Everytime I do

Everytime you lie

Everytime I cry

She slides off the lounge and crawls to the study/theatre room where Bleau and Robyn are.

Everytime I think you might have changed

Put aside the anger and the blame

Make myself believe that there's a way to work it out

Everytime you say let's try again

Begging me to let you back in

Everytime I do

Everytime you lie

Everytime I cry

Everytime I do

Everytime you lie

Everytime I cry

Once Joey reaches the closed door, she pulls herself slowly up the door jam. On trembling legs she opens the door and is about to call to them when her wavering sight falls on the big screen. The scene that greets her is of Jody Foster's character being ganged rape on a pinball machine. Joey reels back all of a sudden memories hit her like a category 5 cyclone. She falls to her knees holding her head, imagines of vicious mugging, Robbo's evil smirking face, the brutal rape, the physical abuse she suffered at the hands of her father, the verbal abuse she copped from her brother and the one that wounded her the most Charlie's betrayal. All of these memories overwhelm her, her mind shuts down until the only thought she has is to run. Joey gets up in a panic and blindly runs out the front door down the driveway; she scales the fence and takes off up the road. Her conscious mind is in turmoil so her subconscious mind takes her to a place she feels at peace. Once reaching the top she slows looking out over the ocean the breeze blows her hair slightly obscuring the view. She brushes it behind her ears and feels the first drops of water on her face as it starts to rain. She walks over to the edge of the cliff and sits down with her legs dangling over it. 'I can't take it anymore, I give in' she thinks as she looks out over the one place that made her feel free and at home.

Getting nearer to the City Storm makes a phone call. "Hi Jen is V in…can I speak with her…hi V I'm calling in one of my favours you owe me…I have a friend that needs you to represent her in a rape case…it goes to trial in 3 ½ weeks…god V you don't need to shout…I only just found out about it and you also need to know that she has amnesia….have you quiet finished swearing…what it's gunna cost me, you owe me…okay what is it going to cost...okay the good cognac…no you can't call me as a expert witness…because she lives with me therefore a conflict of interest…Dr Christie…so it's 2 bottles of the cognac now…okay ok somewhere good to stay…you need to call the Yabbie Creek Police Station and talk with a Constable Watson she is the officer in charge of the case…I will thanks V…bye". Storm shakes her head 'that woman drives a hard bargain', she laughs as her phone sounds, it's her home number calling. "Hello" she answers.

"Storm I'm so sorry, we…we didn't know…we didn't hear a thing…we're so sorry", an upset Robyn stammers.

"Robyn stop rambling, what are you sorry about, where's Logan", Storm asks with a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"That's it Storm we don't know. Bleau notice the door to the theatre room open and got up to see if Logan needed anything and she found the front door open. We searched the house then Bleau checked the front yard and I checked the back, she's not here. Bleau has gone out checking the nearby streets and I called Jade, she is out searching for her as well," Robyn replies panicked.

"I see. What were you watching", Storm quietly asks, her anger and fear threatening to overwhelm her.

"What does that got to do with anything", Robyn answers confused

"Just answer the bloody question Robyn", Storm barks seething through her teeth.

"The Accused", Robyn replies flinching from Storm's anger.

"What the fuck possessed you to watch that movie, on second thought I don't really give a fuck, you stay there just in case Logan comes back", Storm rages in a quietly voice.

"Storm I'm so…" Storm disconnects her and makes a call.

"Jade where are you looking", Storm asks trying to get her temper back under control.

"I'm looking around the nearby beaches and I've asked Spencer to look around the wharf. We'll find her Storm. So where are you", Jade replies full of concern.

"I'm close, there's another place she likes, I'll go check there and I hope you're right Jade", Storm states very worried.

"So do I, keep in touch", Jade responds gently.

"I will", she answers and hangs up. "FUCK", Storm bellows and shakes the steering wheel.

Upon reaching the top of the lookout and parking her car, Storm gets out and frantically scans the rain swept surrounds. Spotting at figure sitting on the edge of the cliff, Storm quickly and quietly moves towards the figure. Once up close she sees that it is Joey, with her heart in her mouth she kneels, grabs the back of Joey's jeans, and holds on tight. Joey quickly turns glaring at her with rain and tear filled eyes, agony etched into her features. "Please let me go Storm", Joey cries with a tortured soul.

"No I'm not letting you go and especially not today", Storm replies savage anguish voice, her tears blend with the rain on her face.

"Please I can't take the pain any more, it hurt too much," Joey sobs in total heartbreak.

"Yes you can Joey, you are the strongest woman I know and I'm not going to lose you too", Storm flares with pent up emotions.

"You know my name, how long have you known it", Joey demanding.

"Yesterday a woman thought she knew you and ask me if it was you. I only found out for sure 4 hours ago", Storm tells her honestly.

"And when were you going to tell me", Joey pleading asks needing Storm to tell her the truth because lies and hiding secrets have been destroying her life since she was a kid.

"I was coming home to tell you honey", Storm replies looking straight into Joey's pleading eyes and cupping her face in her hand. Joey wraps her arms around Storm's neck and shoulders and Storm snakes her arms around her waist and pull her into a tight embrace away from edge. Joey buries her head into Storm's neck and cries her heart out Storm holds her tight to her body soothing her with, "let it all out honey", and kissing the side of her face.

After awhile Joey's sobbing eases and her body starts to shiver, Storm pulls them both into a stand, "let's get you home and into a hot shower", Storm whispers into her ear, Joey nods feeling very drained.

As they start to walk Joey's legs give way, Storm catches her, and sweeps her into her arms, "I'm sorry", Joey utters exhausted.

"It's ok honey", Storm says softly and lightly kissing her lips. Carrying Joey to the car Storm puts her legs gently down supporting her around the waist she opens up the door, helps her in, and closes the door. Storm pulls her mobile out of her pocket and makes a phone call, "hi Jade", Storm comments wearily.

"Have you found her", Jade frantically asks.

"Yes I've found her, she's ok", Storm replies tired.

"Fuck that's good news, I was so worried", says a very relieved Jade.

"Jade, I need you to call Robyn and makes sure they aren't there by the time I get home, please", Storm asks firmly.

"Why do you want me to call…oh you're that pissed off I take it", Jade remarks carefully.

"I'm not in the mood for all the I'm so sorrys and neither will Joey", Storm tightly states.

"Joey, who's Joey", Jade asks confused.

"That is Logan real name, I'll explain later, can you just make the calls please", Storm comments getting testy.

"Okay I will", Jade replies knowing Storm is getting pissed off.

"Thanks bye", Storm says hanging up and getting into the car.

"Who were you talking to", Joey asks anxiously

"Jade, I was letting her know I found you so she will call everyone and let them know", Storm answers smiling warmly.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused", Joey sadly states with tears starting to roll down her face and shivering harder.

"Honey it's ok", Storm reassuringly replies and cupping her face in her hands leaning across and kissing her on forehead. "Now let's get you home and into that shower", with at Storm turns on the engine and drives home.

After parking the car in the garage, Storm assist Joey out of the car and upstairs, the house is empty and quiet. Storm leads Joey into her ensuite bathroom and helps her to undress. Standing behind her Storm helps Joey first to remove her t-shirt over her head, then she unclasp her lace bra. Joey pulls it down her shoulder and arms and off her body.

Joey tries to unbutton her jeans but her hands are shaking that bad she can't manage it and starts to cry in frustration, "here, let me help you honey", Storm gently says turning her to her and deftly undoing it and unzipping the zipper.

The jeans cling to Joey body due to being drenched so Storm peels them down over her hips and down her legs. Joey steps out of them, Storm still kneeling gazes up at her, "do you need a hand with you boxers", she asks softly. Joey nods her head sadly; Storm peels them off Joey as she had done with her jeans.

Standing up Storm turns on the shower and adjusting the taps until the temperature is right then she helps Joey into it. "Are you right to have a shower by yourself", Storm quietly enquires, Joey shakes her head. "Would you like me to stay in here and wait while you have one", she kindly offers.

"I want you in here with me", Joey whispers, moved by her defencelessness Storm quickly strips off her clothes and steps into the shower behind her.

Joey leans back into Storm; Storm slides her arms around her waist and holding her tightly to her. Joey rest her head into crook of her neck and shoulder letting the water hit her breasts and slide down the front of her body. Joey's body feels lethargic as her mind tried to process all that has happened. She watches as Storm one hand holds her and grabs the shower gel with the other then squirts gel into her hand putting back the container. Lathering it in her hands, Storm slowly starts to wash Joey's body, not using an intimate touch but a touch used to washing a child. After she had finished washing Joey, Storm quickly washes herself with Joey sliding to the floor of the shower. Storm turns the shower off bends down and lifts Joey up, "I don't want to…be like this", Joey dully utters.

"It's alright Joey you're allowed to be, your mind, body and soul has just taken a massive jolt and now they're a bit shocky at the moment", Storm comments soothingly whilst sitting Joey on the lid of the toilet seat. Storm quickly towel dries Joey and then herself. Storm put her robe on then gets Joey into her robe, and sits Joey back down and blow-dries her hair.

After they had finished in the bathroom Storm leads Joey to her bed and grabs Joey's pyjamas from under the pillow, "are you right to put them on", Storm gently enquires.

"I don't want them on", Joey informs her, dropping her robe from her body, and climbs into Storm's bed. Storm puts Joey's pyjamas on top the bedside draws goes to move away from the bed. Joey grab her hand and draws her back unties her robe's cord, "I need you to hold me", she simply states.

Storm lets her robe fall from her, climbs in beside Joey, and spoons her from behind puts her arm around her waist and Joey laces their fingers together and pulls their hands to her chest. Storm slides her other arm under the pillow and kisses Joey's shoulder. After Joey starts to relax into her Storm whispers, "can you tell me why?"

"I've had enough, I can't take the use and abuse anymore, I'm so tired", Joey's voice sounds hollow.

"Joey please tell me what has happened in your life to make you so tired", Storm pleads.

"You already know, so why do you want me to tell you", Joey remarks sounding empty.

"I want to hear it from you, not other people's interpretations of what went on in your life", Storm answers needing to hear her tell her.

"Fine, I grew up in a house will no love, just threats, beatings and constant humiliation", Joey's voices emotionless.

"From both parents", Storm interrupts.

"No just my father, then later on from my brother, my mother could barely functions from my father constant brow beatings and bashings", anger starting to creep into Joey's voice.

"So you felt neglected and unprotected by your mother", Storm gently asks.

"Storm she couldn't protect herself let alone protect Brett and me", Joey states defensively.

"Why didn't she leave him", Storm asks probing.

"She did once when I was a baby and Brett was 5. But he tracked her down bashed her and brought her back", Joey's anger start to smoulder.

"Why didn't she go to the police", Storm continues to probe.

"He threaten to kill Brett and me if she did and she knew he would have, so she did what she did to survive", Joey's anger starting to burn.

"And what did you do to survive", Storm pointedly asks.

"My father loved boats and fishing, he took Brett and me with him, I think he did that not out of any genuine interest in us just to keep her from running away. But I fell in love with anything to do with boats because of the freedom that came with it. It impressed my father how good I was and if he was happy no beatings or verbal abuse", Joey replies with a small smile on her face.

"Did you have any friends while you were growing up", Storm continues to explore Joey's childhood.

"No, I couldn't let anyone know, I didn't want to be pitied and I didn't want my father to hurt them", Joey answers in disgust.

"It must have been lonely for you honey", Storm states pulling Joey tighter to her.

"It was and when I discovered I was gay well I felt more isolated, growing up in a small town definitely has its disadvantages", Joey snorts.

"So what helped you cope", Storm asks drawing her story out of her.

"Being out on the water, the feeling of being free", Joey replies smiling thinking about it.

"So how did your parents pass away", Storm continues to question.

"Mum got breast cancer and went through all treatments even had a double mastectomy but it had spread to her liver, she just gave up in the end saying 'God was calling her home'. And my father got drunk one night and fell overboard and hit his head and drown", Joey recalls as tears rolls down her face. She tries to angrily wipes them away, but Storm stops her.

"Remember what I said, tears are a good thing, it releases pent up emotions", Storm gently reminds her.

"I just don't want to waste them on him", Joey states tightly.

"I'm glad you are, it's show the wonderful, kind, caring, strong and compassionate woman you are. That he could never touch your true spirit no matter what he did to you", Storm remarks with pride in her voice and kissing her cheek.

They remained silent for a time Joey thinking on what Storm had just said and happy that she thought of her in those terms. "Do you want to talk about the rape", Storm asks her cautiously. Joey stiffens Storm holds her tighter, "you don't have to."

"I want to and I know you only want to help me, I just don't want to upset you" Joey answers with concern in her voice. She had seen Storm's reaction when Storm had told her about Jade's assault and knowing Storm's feelings for her it makes her a bit apprehensive about telling her about the rape.

"I will try not to get to upset", Storm states honestly.

"Okay but there was more to it than just the rape; it started when I first started working on the same trawler as him, Robbo. He didn't want me there and I was determined he wasn't going to get rid of me", Joey recalls reliving the hurt the frustration and the fear.

"So he started harassing you", Storm asks gently.

"Yes but I decided to ignore it, but Aden, a really sweet guy, had to stick his nose in. He told his girlfriend and she told our boss who in turn spoke to the skipper. So it got back to Robbo, who then doubled his harassment. And not to mention he went whining to Brett who was Robbo's best mate, so I cop shit at home too", Joey replies getting pissed off.

"So I take it Aden isn't one for letting sleeping dogs lie", Storm states.

"No, but the more Robbo was a disgusting pig, the more I was nice to him. Then Aden had the demented idea that Robbo and I had a thing for each other and said if he had of known this, he wouldn't have said anything. That really pissed me off, oh please, me liking Robbo gag me with a shovel" Joey snorts.

"Anyway I was down in the hold stacking the tubs and he came up behind me and ran his hand over my bum. I yell at him was he right, he then made a sleazy remark and I told him, he could never have me. He then came up into my face and said if he wanted me I wouldn't be able to stop him. That frighten me the way he said that so I asked Aden to wait for me cause I needed to talk to him. He promised that he would", Joey recounts as more tears flow down her cheeks, Storm hold her tight and kisses her temple.

"I take it he didn't", Storm remarks her heart aching for Joey.

"No his girlfriend was having dramas and wanted him to meet her straight away and Robbo told him I had left…" Joey starts to explain.

"He didn't check to see if you had gone", Storm interrupts with anger creeping into her voice.

"No, Aden felt bad about not checking when he found out what happened, but it wasn't his fault. I had been pissy with him all day, and with me trying to be nice to Robbo, so I couldn't blame him", Joey explains getting defensive.

Storm decides not to push the Aden thing it would only make her close up. "So that left you alone on the boat with Robbo", Storm states redirecting.

"Yes I was coming up from down below and he was going down, he smile, I said Aden was waiting for me, he then leer and said Aden had left. I panicked then and tried to call out to Aden. Robbo grabbed me and put his filthy hand over my mouth and dragged me back down the steps. He threw me on the bottom bunk, I tried to scream kick punch but he was too strong", Joey tearfully recalls.

"He got on top of me with his forearm across my throat and he push down on my throat and I couldn't breathe. His another hand was groping my breasts painfully hard. I tried to throw him off me but I couldn't. I was on the verge of passing out, I heard him laugh that creepy laugh of his. He then undone and pull down my pants I tried to stop him but he just pushed harder into my throat, and then he tore my boxers off me", she cries reliving the fear.

"He pushed my leg apart I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air, I heard him undo his zipper, then I felt him try to put his cock inside me I went crazy but it was no good he just put more pressure on my throat and thrust hard in to me. I screamed the pain just seared straight through me, he just laughed and keep on thrusting in and out of me, ripping and tearing my insides…" Joey is crying hard reliving that moment; Storm turns her to her holding her tight.

"I'm so sorry honey, god I'm so sorry", Storm's voice breaking thick with emotion and tears rolling down her face.

After Joey's crying has abated, she continues with her head up under Storm's chin, "when he had finished he collapsed on top of me. His arm on my throat had drop to the side and I could breathe again. Robbo then got up, did his jean up and sneered at me, saying he told me he could have me anytime. Then he laughed and said I better not tell anyone because one he would say it was consensual, and two he would do it again, I believed him too", Joey recounts weeping.

"After he had left, I saw the blood all over my thighs; I pulled up my pants the pain that that caused had nothing on trying to walk. When I got home I went straight and had a shower, I felt as though my skin was crawling. I scrubbed and scrubbed trying to get his scent off and out of me, my skin was so red, I threw up, I felt so dirty so used and so ashamed", Joey sobs as hot tears run down her face and down Storm's chest.

"So who helped you through your ordeal once you told the police what had happened", Storm asks gently and kissing her forehead.

"Charlie helped me get through it, she was the police woman who assigned herself my case", Joey comments blissfully.

Storm notices Joey's tone when she says this. "So Charlie is the owner of the beautiful mysterious female's voice you spoke of remembering", Storm gently states.

"Yes the voice belongs to Charlie", Joey replies a bit uncomfortable.

"So if Charlie was assigned to your case first, why is Constable Watson assign to it now", Storm curiously asks.

Joey stiffens and looks Storm in the face; Storm feels her stiffen and holds her gaze. "Charlie had to reassign it when we became lovers", Joey states swallowing.


	17. Chapter 17

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 17

Storm goes quiet for a moment, "do you want to talk about Charlie", she asks softly, gently looking into Joey's wet eyes.

Joey licks her lips nervously, 'how do I tell her about Charlie without upsetting her, cause I know she will want to know everything and not the sugar coated version', her mind races with this thought.

Watching Joey carefully and reading her facial expression, Storm interrupts her thoughts. "You do know you can tell me about her, it won't upset me. Remember the reason why I asked you to wait until your memory returned", Storm remarks giving her a small shy smile and lightly running a fingertip down the side of Joey's jaw line.

"We're not together anymore", Joey blurts out, deep hurt flickers in her eyes and her jaw clenches.

"I gathered that. She's the one causing you the agony and ecstasy feelings", Storm quietly states. She remembers Joey's nightmares and dark moments and what she had told her she had felt. Joey nods and puts her head back into Storm's chest and swallows hard trying to control her ragged emotions. Storm gently strokes her hair, "honey please talk to me, I just want to help", her voice huskier from her emotions trying to escape; she just wanted to take Joey's pain away.

"The first time I saw her, she was running on the beach, I thought 'hello who is this vision of loveliness'. I sat on the sand dune mesmerised by her perfect flowing movements", Joey says grinning recalling that day. Storm feels the tension in her body relax as she remembers this happy memory.

"I returned a few times hoping to catch a glimpse of her again but I didn't see her again until after…" Joey goes silent and the tension returns, Storm strokes the side of her face lightly. Joey clenches her teeth and swallows, "…after Robbo raped me. I had quit my job on the trawler, I couldn't go back there, it made me physically sick to go down to the wharf", just thinking about it makes her feel nauseous.

"Are you ok honey? Would you like a drink of water", Storm gently offers. Joey holds her tight and shakes her head panicked at the thought of Storm letting her go. "Ok honey" she softly replies kissing Joey lightly on the cheek. Joey turns her face towards Storm's, reaches up and kisses her softly on the lips, Storm smiles at her.

"Aden was hassling me about why I quit, I just told him I had, had enough of Robbo' shit. He said I shouldn't let Robbo get to me. I told Aden to leave, he then told me I had to be down at the boat because the Fisheries Inspector would be there at 3 about the complaint", Joey starts to explain.

"I had forgotten about the safety complaint I reported. You see Robbo had deliberately not secured a rope with a winch attached properly, it came loose hitting me in the head and knocked me over board, and had Robbo laughed his guts out. Luckily Aden dived in a pulled me out", Joey elaborates in frustration of this memory.

Now it is Storms turn to clench her jaw, anger flaring at the thought of that mongrel hurting Joey and getting his jollies by doing that to her. "It's ok baby, as you can see I've survived him", Joey states hoping to keep Storm from getting that cold bleak death look in her eyes.

"Yes, you have", Storm answers smiling slowly, knowing that Joey is one strong young woman, who is healing well from her rape.

Joey is glad that what she just said has relaxed Storm a bit. "When I went down to the boat, the inspector was already there. I told him I wanted to withdraw my complaint. But the inspector had found some other health and safety issues and made comment about the poor safety standards and practices of the boat and crew. Robbo gave the inspector a mouthful, Gibsy tired to shut Robbo up but he wouldn't" Joey tightly recounts.

"The inspector got jack of Robbo and made a smart comment back at him. Robbo then started pushing the inspector, who shoved him back. Gibsy had to restrain Robbo, I freaked and the cops where called", Joey continues with anxiety her voice.

"To my surprised who should turn up in a police uniform, my beach vision of loveliness. I was hoping the inspector would press charges but he didn't", Joey comments with disgust at this memory. "Charlie came over to Aden and me to get our version of what happened. I must have looked a mess because she looked at me intently. I felt uncomfortable under her gaze so I left as soon as I told her what I had seen" she sighs deeply, she feels tired, Storm kisses her forehead.

"Do you want to sleep, we can continue this later", Storm suggests seeing how drained Joey is.

"No, I'm ok, I don't want to stop, it's helping", Joey states reassuringly. "The next time I saw Charlie again was at the Surf Club. Aden had gotten me an informal job interview with Alf Stewart for a bar position. Alf was so swamped that he hired me straight away. And after a few hours, Alf thought I could cope on my own", Joey recalls with a tight smile.

"I freaked, I didn't want to be on my own. He said he would stay if I wanted him to stay, but I told him I was ok. He said if I needed to know anything to go and ask Martha, she's Alf's niece. She was having lunch and drinks with Charlie, I had notices them together", comments will a sly grin. "Not long after Alf left, Robbo, sleazed up to the bar, letting me know that Aden had told him that I was working here. He said that this was going to be his regular watering hole", Joey explains through gritted teeth.

"Then he lent forward, grabbed some of my hair, and pulled me to him. He then told me to keep my mouth shut about the rape or I would regret it. As if at the time I was going to tell anyone, I already felt so dirty and ashamed", Joey exclaims with tears roll down her face and hurt and anger in her voice.

Storm holds her tight, her emotions running from hatred of Robbo to love and pride for this amazing woman who has been through so much in her life and who still can be so kind, compassionate and caring. "After he left I bolted into the store room and fell apart. My scalp was crawling because he touched my hair, and I wanted to pull it all out", Joey weeps.

"I then heard the door to the storeroom open and Charlie asked me if I was ok. What a stupid question to ask, there I was crying my eyes out", Joey snorts. "I told her I couldn't go back out there and she said that was fine and she would get Alf and Martha and her would drive me home. I told her I could walk home", Joey softly comments.

"Before she left, she put her hand on my shoulder and I jumped. And when she came back, she said Martha was getting Alf. She then introduced herself and asked me for my name. We just did the small talk thing. She was so caring and was so concerned. I was a bit overwhelmed, but I couldn't tell her what Robbo did, her being a cop and all. She tried again to let her take me home, but I couldn't, I didn't want her to pity me anymore then she had", Joey's voice ragged from emotions.

"I don't think Charlie would have pitied you honey, I'm sure she would have just wanted to help you", Storm quietly states.

"Your right, but at the time I just wanted to purge it from my mind", Joey wearily agrees. "I didn't see her again until her and Aden turned up at my door about a week later. You see after I had told him about being raped, he kept hassling me to go to the police. I told him it was just my word against Robbo's, there was no evidence or witnesses, but he wouldn't let it go", Joey comments very stressed.

"Then I did an idiotic thing, I wanted to feel 'normal' again so when I saw a guy harassing a cute blonde girl, I stepped in. She thanked me and I realised she was Nicole the girl who kissed another girl so I kinda asked her out. To my great horror, the girl kissed her, and she was straight, I felt so embarrassed I fled", Joey recalls still slightly embarrassed.

"Little did I know at the time that Aden lived with Nicole and her dad, Roman who was an ex of Charlie's. She told Aden, and he came straight around and confronted me with being a lesbian and that would prove Robbo was lying about it being consensual sex so I could go to the cops. I pointed out to him that I wasn't going to tell anyone I was gay and to just drop it, I wasn't going to the cops", Joey exclaim ruthful. "But Aden being Aden, he went to Charlie and told her! Then they come around home to talk to me and I tried to shut the door in their faces but Charlie was too quick. I didn't invite them in I walked away from the house so Brett couldn't hear. Charlie convinced me to go to the police station, so I left with them", Joey wearily remarks.

"So I take it you hadn't told Brett at that time about the rape or you being gay", Storm states curiously.

"No, I didn't know how he would react if I told him his best mate raped me. Either he would kill him or he wouldn't believe me. And as for me telling him I was gay, no, he would never accept it and I couldn't risk losing him, he is the only family I've got", Joey whispers, Storm hugs her and kisses her softly on the lips.

"God honey you must have felt so alone", Storm comments with heartfelt sympathy.

"Yeah but I was use to it", Joey remarks in resign. "Anyway I couldn't talk to Charlie at the station, I felt so intimidated I just wanted to run away and hide. Charlie sensed my discomfort and took me to sit near the water hoping to get me to press charges", Joey states with fatigue in her voice. "I opened up to her and told her what had happened and how I felt ashamed and dirty. She told me that was a normal reaction, but I had nothing to feel ashamed about it was his shame. She then told me that Robbo was claiming the sex was consensual, which I knew but it made me mad, so I nervously told her I was gay, even though I know Aden had told her", she sadly comments .

"She told me that would strength my case, it proves that I wasn't promiscuous; she really wanted me to press charges. But I said to her I didn't report it or go to the hospital so what was the point", Joey says slightly irritated. "She told me there was no shame in being gay no matter what my brother thought. And I told her it was easy not to have any hang ups when you are a beautiful straight girl but she had no idea what it's like being me", she sadly states. "She couldn't talk me into making a statement and I just close down. I'm sure she wanted to shake me but she said if I ever needed to talk just call her, she was so sweet", Joey recalls sniffing and wiping away her tears.

"I'm sure there is more to Charlie; I think she has her hang ups that she keeps hidden", Storm quietly states.

"Yeah", Joey agrees. "I decided to make a statement after Aden had his rant at me about stop being a victim and taking his power away from him, Belle apologised for him after she got him to stop yelling at me" she recounts sighing.

"What had happened in his life, was he a victim of some sort of abuse", Storm curiously inquires.

Joey chuckles of course Storm would cotton to the fact that Aden was a survivor. "He was sexually abuse for years by his grandfather, and his father knew and didn't stop him. Aden only told his story after they did a story on how good his grandfather was", Joey sadly whispers.

"No wonder he was riding you so hard to tell Charlie. He wanted you to get the justice that he never got", Storm reflects.

"I texted Charlie to let her know I would make a statement. I met her at the station and I told her I was doing it for her. But before I could sign, another police officer came in with Brett and he dragged me out saying Robbo had told him everything. Charlie was furious, first with her colleague for interrupting and second for Brett dragging me out without finding out that Robbo raped me", Joey comments exhausted.

"I can understand, that was not very professional of her colleague, first he should have knocked and waited for Charlie's answer and second you do not let anyone near an interview room, they wait in the waiting area", Storm states pissed off.

"You know police procedures, how", Joey asks curiously.

"Sometimes my work involves working with police, so it is a good thing to find out how they operate", Storm answers winking at Joey.

"Oh", Joey softly utters. "Anyway a week later I was coming back from a walk and spotted Aden. I went over to talk to him when we saw the police car pull up where Robbo and my brother were sitting. Charlie got out and detained Robbo for questioning", she raggedly recounts. "I needed to know what was going on because I hadn't went back to sign my statement. She told me she was doing it for me, damn woman quoted me back to me", Joey chuckles. "Apparently, she had spent the week digging around in Robbo's past and found out that his ex girlfriend had been raped down at the wharf one night. But she said she didn't see who did it. Charlie thought this was too much of a coincident so she convinced Tanya, Robbo's ex to make a statement. I had to admit I admired her dedication", she states with a smile. "Although I knew I was going to cop shit from Brett, him believing Robbo version of what happened that hurt. But what hurt more was that he had Robbo around every night, I felt so fucking insignificant, I meant nothing to him, Robbo was more important! But I still craved for his love and approval, how pathetic was I", Joey cries in despair.

"You weren't pathetic, you were feeling isolated, alone and you were still deeply traumatised by the rape. Your brother was pathetic, he should have known you wouldn't lie about being raped. Yes maybe he is still carrying the scars of his childhood and wanting to be accepted, but that doesn't excuse his disgusting behaviour", Storm says as her anger flares again at what Joey had endured. Joey smiles at Storm, her being the forever counsellor, seeing there was more to something then meets the eye.

"Charlie called me to come to the station. She told me what she had been up too for that week and that Tanya, Robbo's ex was going to make a statement but did a runner. She asked me would I sign my statement so I did. I told her I was going to tell Brett about Robbo raping me, she offered to go with me, she was so supportive", Joey sighs deeply. "We found Brett down at the wharf and with the help of Charlie, I told him that Robbo did rape me. First Brett was going to go and find him and kill him, but I told him I wanted it to go to court. Brett didn't think that was a good idea because there was a good chance Robbo would get off. But I told him I didn't care, this was what I wanted to happen", she firmly states. "I then told him that in court it would come out that I was gay. Brett didn't believe me, he told me if dad was still alive, I wouldn't be talking like this. I told him he sounded just like dad! He then blamed Charlie for putting wacked ideas into my head. I told him I didn't care what he thought of me, so he kicked me out", Joey exclaims disappointed.

"So Brett's homophobia stems from your father's. Sounds like he is still haunted by your father's opinions. Still it was a low act to kick you out after you and Charlie told him how dangerous Robbo was", Storm quietly remarks with her anger leeching into her eyes, Joey lightly kisses her lips to try to diffuse some of Storm's anger, Storm smiles.

"I went and got some of my stuff while Charlie waited in her car. She was hoping that with her not being there Brett would relent but he didn't and I was too hurt to care. She asked if I had any other place to stay, I told her I didn't. I then made a bad joke saying I had no job, no friends and nowhere to stay, I was on a roll. Charlie said we would deal with it later; we went to the station to take out an AVO on Robbo", Joey says drained.

"Charlie felt responsible for me getting kicked out of home so she took me to her place where I met her younger sister Ruby and her housemate Leah and Leah's son VJ. Leah was a bit worried about having me there because of Robbo; she was scared for her son, which was understandable, I felt like I was an inconvenience", Joey hollowly tells Storm. "I did tell Charlie I would stay at a motel but she wouldn't have it. I decided I was only going to stay the one night; I didn't want to intrude on their lives", she wearily sighs.

"The next morning Leah was still uneasy having me there, she asked Charlie could she look after VJ because she was getting her hair done for her date that night. I volunteered to help, she said yes but she was unsure though", Joey recalls. "I actually had a fun day with VJ taught him how to play euchre, while Charlie just potted about the house doing a bit of housework", she happily remembers. "When Leah got home VJ started playing up, Leah thought he was getting bullied at school. I told her I thought he was acting out because she was dating someone, which turned out to be true", Joey sighs.

"I packed my stuff and was planning to leave it wasn't right for Charlie to expect Leah to put me up with no warning. Leah asked me had I got somewhere to go and I told her I would find something and that I had a bit of money saved up so I could stay in a motel. She said I could stay there until I found somewhere else to stay. But I told her I didn't want to cause any tension, I wouldn't want me there either. She said she didn't feel like that and that she wanted me to stay and she wasn't taking no for an answer" Joey comments smiling, remembering how that one small gesture made her feel so welcomed.

"The smallest things can mean the most to us, especial when we vulnerable", Storm grins, Joey looks at her in disgust for knowing her so well, Storm laughs.

"I had to meet Charlie down at the station to sign the AVO; I told her I felt better knowing I had one. She asked me what I was going to be doing for the rest of the afternoon; I told her I was going house hunting. Even though Leah said I could stay I didn't want to wear out my welcome. Charlie said she would prefer that I stayed so she could keep an eye on me just until Robbo was off the streets. I told her she wasn't responsible for me, she said she knew that but I wasn't any less vulnerable right now and that I was staying with them and that was her orders. I felt happy and safe", Joey states grinning.

"I see, an order is an order", Storm remarks raising her eyebrow, mirth shining in her eyes; Joey pokes her in the stomach.

"Yes orders are orders", Joey comments smirking. "Anyway that first week I was there, I actual saw for the first time what a family should be like, the love, respect, laughter, the joy and of course the fights but they were more like disagreements. I just watched how they interacted and they invited me into their family unit like some long lost cousin", she happily tells Storm. "Charlie and I talked for hours mainly about my family. Charlie was more reserved talking about hers except when it came to Ruby, she is so proud of her", she says smiling. "Her mother died a few of years ago from cancer so we both empathised with each other. Mainly we didn't get into too deep and meaningfuls", Joey murmurs.

"I did laugh a lot at Charlie and Ruby's bickering, even though I was the cause because I was sleeping in Charlie's room. Ruby got sick of Charlie telling her to clean up her room, Ruby called her the room Nazi and would give her the zig hal gesture every time Charlie mentioned cleaning her room", Joey giggles.

"I did offer again to find somewhere else to stay but Charlie flatly said no, so I offered to sleep on the lounge, which Ruby was ready to agree, but Charlie insisted I needed privacy. Ruby moaned so did she, which only caused Charlie to glare at her. Ruby also moaned that Charlie was a bed hog saying, 'Charlz I know you think I'm small but only giving me a couple of centimetres of bed is so not fair, although I can understand why you need more room' and with that she patted Charlie's stomach. I had to cover my mouth, the look on Charlie's face was priceless, total shock, and then she splutters that she hadn't put on any weight. Which Ruby replied 'you just keep telling yourself that Charlz' as she walked out the door to go to school. Charlie did ask me if I thought she had put on weight, she looked so worried, I told her she hadn't, that Ruby was only teasing, she still seemed anxious", Joey grins and laughs as she remember that time.

"I'm glad you got to experience such a loving family environment and to become a part of it", Storm utters softly, Joey strokes Storm's face.

"Your one isn't bad either", Joey tells her and caresses Storm's lips with a fingertip. "The next day Charlie had us out running on the beach and decided to put up a challenge. We race from near the far end of the beach to the surf life saver's flags. I'm sure this only came about because of Ruby's weight comment. Anything to do with work she is super woman, anything outside of work she has insecurities", Joey comments with sadness creeping into her soulful eyes.

"Well she just beat me and I told her I couldn't believe she beat me! She said is this now that I tell her I let her win. I told her no she beat me fair and square. As she was on the sand breathing hard and laughed at that, I told her I would race her back to the house. I got a head start because I was standing. I won; though we nearly bowled over Jai as we raced inside. Charlie then said beat you to the shower and took off. I just watched her, I also knew at that point I had a crush on her, I think Ruby saw me looking at Charlie and put two and two together", Joey happily and sadly reflects.

"Sounds like Ruby was a bit jealous of yours and Charlie's friendship, but that was probably due to the fact she never really had to share Charlie's attention. So her protective nature kicked in and decided to watch you closely so you didn't hurt Charlie", Storm suggests.

"I did notice Charlie got a bit distance that day, she was terribly rude to Hugo. I did know he was hitting on me, but I was going to gently give him the hint I wasn't interested, but I didn't get the chance. Charlie came in all fired up and basically told Hugo to piss off, he left quickly and I said to her could she have been any more rude. She told me she just thought with everything I had been though I didn't need that. I told her she was a great bodyguard and touched her arm, she then said she had to do a workout and bolted, I was left a bit confused", Joey softly comments frowning.

"When she got home that night, I told her I understood, she liking Hugo. She stopped me at that and said it had nothing to do with him. She had a run in with Robbo and was a bit shaken by it and Hugo was just in the firing line. Which made me feel at bit better, but I was wondering if I was out staying my welcome. I decide to do something nice for Charlie because she had been so good to me, I would take her out on Alf boat the Blaxland for a picnic lunch especially after she told me she doesn't like boats", Joey tiredly recalls. "She told me she had to leave by 1:30 and I told her that was fine. I met her at the Diner and told her the plan, she didn't seem keen but I told I just couldn't handle the fact that she didn't like boats she said she was willing to be convinced", she sighs heavily.

"We had a wonderful lunch, I told her I would clean up because she would be late meeting her friend. But she cancelled and stayed and I told her my cunning plan had worked, she was already getting hook on boats. We talked she opened up about her dad after I told her Ruby had mentioned he has Alzheimer's and I had been waiting for her to bring it up. She said she was still dealing with it, that when she was growing up her one problem with her dad was he was always at work and now she wishes he was back that way", Joey sadly informs Storm.

"I said if I join the dots correctly, she became a cop to impress him. She said not consciously but yes, they was a bit of that. I told her he would be proud because she is a great cop, but she said no that she had a long way to go, but I disagree she is", she states with pride in her voice. "I told her she was so lovely and that she had been amazing and I didn't know why but I was grateful. She said I didn't have to say that, but it was true. After what Robbo had done to me, I thought I would never feel normal or happy again or have a fun day like today, but when I was with her she got me past it quicker, she said she was glad. I told her no one had ever looked after me like that before, not even my own family, and I thanked her", Joey poignantly recounts.

"Then a song I liked came on the radio so I got up and turned it up and started dancing, I then got Charlie up dancing, it was so funny. When it finished the song 'Love Only Hurts' came on and we both got nervous and stared at each other. Then Charlie moved her hand slightly towards me so I took her hand in mine, I couldn't believe it she had feeling for me. We turned to face each other and brought our hands up chest high, we both stroked each other's hands and fingers, I thought we were going to kiss but as the song sung out 'I cannot do this' Charlie dropped her hands, told me she had a great time and bolted. I was left feeling confused, elated, worried and hurt", Joey comments in a hoarse voice.

"I think Charlie saw just how wonderful you are and it triggered a deep response in her that she wasn't expecting, that the person she longed for was a woman", Storm wisely remarks. "Now I need to go to the loo and you need some water", she states as she kisses Joey on her lips and releases her and gets out of bed. Joey watches Storm head naked to the bathroom admiring her muscular form and she gives out a wolf whisper.


	18. Chapter 18

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 18

Joey continues to wolf whisper as Storm walks out of the ensuite and towards the bedroom door. "Why thank you I'm glad you like, or should I be worried that you're objectifying me", Storm comments winking at Joey. Joey bursts into peals of laughter at the thought of her objectifying Storm. Because she could not just see Storm's wonderful body without loving her mercurial mind. "I see you don't find me attractive, I'm crushed", she utters giving Joey a hurt look and walking out the door.

"Storm I love your body", Joey calls out not liking that Storm took her laughter that way and starts to gets out of bed.

Storm pokes her head back into the bedroom and grins. "Yours isn't so bad either", she states smirking slowly drawing her eyes over Joey breathtaking figure.

Joey blushes as her body starts to responds to Storm's intimate gaze. Storm smiles and heads back out to the kitchen, leaving Joey warm, tingling, and shaking her head. 'Damn woman does it again, gets me hot and bothered and walks away! I'm getting sick of it, I'll have to remind her of her promise, and at the moment Charlie be damned', Joey rudely thinks as she heads to the toilet.

When Storm returns she finds Joey propped up in bed, her arms folded across her breasts. She turns her head to Storm and looks at her intently. Storm hands her a glass of water, Joey notices a plate of fruit in her other hand, "thought you might be a bit hungry", Storm comments curious as to why Joey was still looking at her that way. "What?"

"Yes, I'm a bit hungry, thanks", Joey answers taking a slice of apple. "And I'm just letting you know that I'm holding you to your promise", she finishes and pops the apple in her mouth.

"I see", a grin twitching across Storm's lips. "So what happened when you got back to Charlie's place, was she there", she asks climbing back into bed and resting her back against the headboard and takes a slice of watermelon.

"Yes she was there hiding in Ruby's room feigning a migraine. Leah was going to take her some aspirin but I offered saying I was heading to the bathroom any way", Joey tightly comments. "I found her curled up on the bed, she had been crying. I gave her the aspirins and water and I said they were from Leah, if she really did have one. She was taken aback by that, I told her the real reason was she was hiding in the room is what happened on the boat. But she denied that anything happened on the boat", she states in a brittle voice.

"I persisted saying she knew what I was talking about. She then said if she had known that I was going to developed feelings for her she would have been more careful not to give me the wrong impression, And then she denied that she lead me on, that she only liked me as a friend", Joey utter her voice think disgust. "I told her I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable and I apologised to her. I also told her I didn't take her out on the boat to seduce her and then I said that I hope she did feel better. I felt angry and disappointed. Angry that I that I let her blame it all on me and disappointed that she ran away from her feelings", she remarks harshly.

"I decide it was time for me to find other place, I couldn't be around Charlie it would be too hard. So as a way of a thank you, I offered to cook dinner but Leah was working so VJ was at Stella's so it was just Ruby, Charlie and I", Joey sighs. "But the wheels fell off on dinner, Charlie was going out on a date with Hugo and Ruby was having dinner with her friends. I had already started cooking dinner, bouillabaisse my specialty. It's the only thing my father knew how to cook and I made chocolate covered strawberries. So I said for Ruby to bring her friends around and have tea here, she was stoked", she wearily recalls.

"Charlie looked stunning all dressed up on her date with Hugo. I felt jealous and hurt, I thought why didn't she like me when there was this attraction between us. I knew I was falling in love with her, and I wished that I could stop it because it was hurting too much", Joey states struggling with her emotions.

Storm puts her arm around Joey's back, pulls her to her, holds her close and kisses her on her forehead. "So when are you going to take me out on a boat for a picnic lunch and cook dinner for me", Storm asks with a cheeky grin to help relieve some tension.

"I'm not sure you're worth me cooking my signature dish for, you tease and cause frustration, not good", Joey replies teasing back.

"Well Charlie did that too and you were going to feed her", Storm challenges.

"I was cooking for more than just Charlie, smart arse", Joey says poking her tongue out.

Quick as a flash Storm kisses her lips; Joey puts her hand on the back of Storms head and hold her to her lips. Joey brushes her tongue across Storm's lips, she parts her lips and Joey's tongue enters her mouth and starts stroking and exploring as Storm tongue strokes Joey's and sucks her tongue. They both moan and Storm gently pulls back breaking their kiss, Joey pouts and Storm laughs. "That is to be continued", Joey firmly stated making Storm laugh harder.

"If that is what you want to do later, I'm happy to continue", Storm replies with a mischievous grin.

"Good", Joey huffs. "Now about that night. I had a great night with Ruby, Xavier, Jai, Annie and Brendan, Xavier's autistic brother. Brendan was very good at playing black jack. After we finished playing cards, I told them I was beat and that I was going to bed. What they didn't know was that I had packed my bags and I was sneaking out. I didn't want anyone to stop me, especially Charlie. She had taken personal responsibility of me, but I could look after myself, and Robbo be damned", she exclaims.

"I booked into a cheap hotel room after I left Leah's. I was planning to catch a bus into the city and find work and a place there. The further I was away from Charlie, Robbo and Brett the better off I would be", Joey bitterly states. "Well that plan didn't happen, all I managed to do was get a hotel room, let myself be vulnerable to Robbo again and be more confused about Charlie's behaviour", she sourly relates.

"You see when I checked into the hotel, little did I know Robbo would follow me. When I went out and got some take away he broke into my room and was waiting for me when I got back", Joey tightly explains. "He was hiding behind the door, once I had closed it he grab me. I tried to scream and fight him off but he was too strong. All I could think was please kill me, I would prefer to be dead then raped again", she swallow as tears start to trickle down her face.

"He taped my hands and feet together and then he taped my mouth and then carried me to the communal bathroom. He dropped me on the floor, locked the bathroom door and started running the cold water into the bath", Joey tightly recounts. "I thought good, he was going to kill me, not rape me again! And even though I was scared, I felt calm. That was until he put me in the bath and pushed my head under the water, again I tried to fight but to no avail", Joey cries.

"I started to hear boat bells chiming, it was very peaceful and I started to drift. The next thing I knew Charlie had my head in her arms, the tape off my mouth with her crying for me to breathe. It hurt to breathe my lungs were searing, she kept saying over and over that I was safe and that she'd got me. In a way, I had wished she hadn't got there in time. I had felt at peace, no more pain, hurt and confusion just the sound of the boat bell chimes taking me a way", Joey utters reflecting on that time in her life.

"Well I for one am glad Charlie got there in time honey. Even though we met through more violence thrust upon you, I am so thankful you have come into my life", Storm softly states. "You have shown me what I had forgotten, that true goodness is boundless, selflessness, compassionate and a truly beautiful wonder that is so precious but is so strong. So I thank you for bring that back into my life", she sincerely proclaims blinking through her tears.

Joey is touched deeply by Storm's words, nobody has ever saw her like that or thanked her for being in their life, not even Charlie. She brushes a way Storm's tears with her fingertips. "I'm so glad that you are in my life too! You make me believe in myself, and that I am important and what I think, feel and say does matter, so thank you baby", Joey earnestly states kissing Storm deeply.

They both broke the kiss and smile at each other the Joey continues. "Charlie pulled me out of the bath untapped me and held me until I was coherent enough to move. She then helped me back to my room and helped me into some dry clothes. We then went to the station, Charlie took Robbo to interview him, and Georgia took my statement. After that, I asked her could someone take me back to the hotel. She tried to talk me into seeing a doctor, but I told her no", Joey wearily comments. "I was ready to walk back to the hotel, I think she sensed that so she asked another police officer to drop me back that the motel", she sighs.

"I had nearly finished packing my bags ready to make my escape from Summer Bay, when Charlie came knocking at the door. I did contemplate not answering, but she just kept knocking, so I let her in", Joey recalls feeling drained. "I told her she didn't have to check up on me, I just wanted her to go. She said that I should get seen to by a doctor. I told her I was fine, but she insisted that I was still in shock and that it was going to hit me hard just how close I came to dying", she hollowly tells Storm.

"She wanted to know why I didn't tell her where I was going, why did I just take off, that if they hadn't got there time I could have died. All I could say was 'yeah', she then again asked me why. So I told her I thought I was doing the right thing, she was having difficulties having me being there and I told her I couldn't be around her, it was too hard, too confusing", Joey says shaking her head. "She then apologised for giving me false signals, I told her she gave me signals and there was nothing false about them. She denied it, and I said right she was interested in Hugo, I then asked how did her date went, all she said was it was fine", she comments slightly resentful.

"I continued to finishes packing. She asked where I was going, I told her I didn't know and then thanked her for stopping by. She asked me why I was doing this, and asked that we could still be friends, I couldn't believe she could ask that, she knew how I felt, and all I could think at the time was, 'you have got to be joking'", Joey remarks still astounded by Charlie's comments.

"She then rambled on about liking men, she had always like men, and that she'd never felt like this before. I said felt like what before, she then kissed me. Well you could have blown me away with a feather, I must admit I broke the kiss, I was shocked! After denying her feeling for me not a few seconds earlier here, she was giving me a not so we are just friends kiss. Talk about making my head spin, I thought my mind was going to implode", Joey states shaking her head.

"I'm sure that nearly losing you brought out her true feeling and with you letting her know that you were leaving, she panicked and did something she never does very offend, she let her heart rule instead of her head" Storm comments speculating on Charlie's nature.

Joey shakes her head wondering how Storm knew that about Charlie the control freak. "She asked me to come back to Leah's so I agreed. She didn't talk on the drive back there, and all her walls were back up. I just wanted to leave again once we got there", Joey remarks irritated. "We then bumped into Leah as she was going back to bed, and she said Ruby had told her there was an emergency. Charlie told her she would explain in the morning; Leah then said good night and headed off to bed. I asked Charlie if I was to put my stuff in her room, she said yes and that she would stay with Ruby again", she states still annoyed.

"When I came back out from putting my things in her room I asked her what we were doing exactly. Charlie didn't want to talk, asking if we could have that conversation in the morning because it had be a big day. But I wanted clarification; I said to her that she asked me to come back here with her and that she hadn't said one word since leaving the hotel", Joey exclaims frustrated. "She said she didn't know what to say, that she didn't know where that, meaning the kiss, came from and that she needed to process everything. Well I thought here we go again she couldn't even say the word kiss for god sake, did I need this emotional shit", she spits out crossly.

"But I was so into her that I decide to give her some time to 'process everything'. We never got to talk in the morning she let me sleep in, and then she had to get to work. I asked her if we could get together at lunchtime she reluctantly agreed to giving me a call. I thought here we go she was going to avoid me again and deny that she ever kissed me! I should just get the hell out of dodge and forget I ever heard of one Senior Constable Charlie Buckton" Joey exclaims with aggravation in her voice.

"So she rounded up her heart put it back into its stable, and let her head run wild. You know what you should have done, kissed her back passionately and kept kissing her; you were in a hotel room. It wouldn't have given Charlie time to think, just feel and I'm sure her heart would have told her head to fuck off for an hour or 3. But hindsight is a bitch though isn't it", Storm gently taunts Joey and winks at her.

Joey shoves the now empty plate into Storm's washboard stomach, giving her the evil eye, and then shakes her head and laughs. Storm takes the plate and puts it on top of Joey's pyjamas. "You are so glad I already finished my glass of water or I would have made you all wet", Joey states crossing her arms firmly.

"Well if what you say is going to happen later, you will get your wish of making me all wet", Storm smirks at her, as Joey blushes deeply and is left speechless.

"Oh you think you are so funny, ya not! Anyway, Charlie didn't call at lunchtime so I went over to the station see if we could get lunch and found her in her office, and I knocked on the door. She freaked saying she had been too busy to take a break, and that we couldn't have the conversation here. I notice her left over lunch on her desk, I said that she did get lunch and I beg her not to avoid me again", Joey relates bitterly. "She tried to shut me down saying this wasn't the place, but I told her she kissed me not the other way around and I wanted to know what I was meant to think. She promised that we would talk after work, then we walked out of her office and who should be still there, the filthy pig himself, Robbo", she remarks through gritted teeth.

"He made a sleazy comment about Charlie and I being 'the happy couple'. I asked why he was still here, that I thought he had been charged last night. Charlie said there had been a hold up with transport; she then walked me to the front door", Joey growls. "My skin started to crawl so instead of going back to Leah's I went for a walk to the beach. I needed to feel the ocean breeze blowing throw my hair and across my skin", she tightly comments and slightly shudders causing Storm to tighten her arms around Joey.

"By the time I got back to Leah's Charlie was home, she was in Ruby's room folding washing. I told her that we had both been living in denial and that I was focusing on her so much, because I couldn't think about what Robbo had done! And that I was sorry for putting so much pressure on her before", Joey sadly reflects. "She told me that it was fine and that she didn't blame me for wanting answers. I asked her to tell me honestly how she was feeling, and she told me she was avoid it because she still didn't know", she wearily tells Storm.

"I said to her that I would tell her how I felt. I told her I was in love with her, that I didn't know how or when it happened, but I knew on the boat. I told her that what had happened last night that maybe she loved me too", Joey starts to explain. "She said that she was confused that everything she thought she knew about herself, she was now questioning. And for her it wasn't just about me but her entire life. I asked her to talk to me that we could work it out together, but she said no because she couldn't think clearly around me. That when we weren't together she could think that she was this straight woman who did a crazy thing. That cut to the quick, but she continued saying that when she was with me, there was an attraction", she poignantly remarks.

"I said wasn't that her answer, she said it wasn't that simple. I asked her why, she said because she didn't know that maybe she was only responding to my feeling for her. That it was nice to be loved and she had, had so many bad experiences with men. She apologised, she didn't mean it like that, I told her I asked her how she was feeling", Joey softly recalls pain reflecting in her eyes.

"I said if she needed space I could move out for awhile, but she told me she was going to her dad's to try and sort her head out. I told her I would miss her, and then I tried to give her a kiss on the cheek, but begged me not to so I didn't. I was thinking that I really should move out while she was gone but I couldn't. Just being there I felt close to her, I really did had it bad for her", Joey sadly comments, the last bit said in a mocking tone.

"So she was avoiding again, she should have taken you up on your offer of working it out together", Storm gently states.

"Again with the hindsight", Joey teases.

"Well my hindsight has 20/20 vision", Storm grins and pokes her tongue out at Joey. She is shocked this is the first time Storm has ever poked her tongue out! Joey kisses Storm softly on her lips. "That wasn't quick, for a moment I didn't think you were going to kiss me", she laughs.

"You took me by surprise is all! Now where was I oh yes Charlie and Ruby had left to go to their dad's. And all I could do was think about her and what she would come back and say. It fluctuated from her taking me in her arms and declaring her love for me to her coming home and politely asking me to leave and not to see her anymore. I was an emotional wreck and on top of that, the nightmares returned with a vengeance", Joey sighs. "On one particular night I screamed down the whole house frightening the bejesus out of Leah and especially VJ. I really felt bad about that, it took both Leah and me an hour to get him back to sleep. He wanted to sleep with me so he could keep the kadaicha man away, he was so sweet. He was having a tough time dealing with Leah and Roman being together because Roman was his friend", she recalls regretfully.

"Ruby came back without Charlie because she wanted to spend more time with her dad. At the time, I didn't know if that was a good or a bad sign. I went for a walk and ended up at the Diner, I ran into Aden. He asked me if Robbo had gone to court, I told him he hadn't but he hadn't made bail so I wouldn't run into him anytime soon", Joey tiredly explains. "He mentioned how good Charlie had been to me and for letting me stay. I told him that I thought it was time to move on, I couldn't keep sponging off Leah and the others", she tells her.

"I asked him about Belle, and he told me she wasn't great. Then we got interrupted by his phone ringing. And basically, he wanted nothing to do with what the other person was telling him", Joey comments sounding empty. "We chatted he asked me if I was looking for work on any of the boats, he said that Gibsy would probably hiring me. But I told Aden I didn't think I could work on that trawler, just to many bad experiences on it. He apologised about not even thinking about what had happened with Robbo. I told him it was ok but I would go and check down at the wharf for any jobs", she remarks rubbing her eyes.

"You know if you need a break we could do something else, like go for a walk along the beach", Storm offers noting how drained Joey looks.

"Or we could do what you promised me this morning" she says with a playful glint in her eyes. "I think I would like to finish telling you about what had happened between me and Charlie first before we decide on what else we can do", Joey softly comments.

"You see Charlie had arrive back from her dad's and I was keen to know what she had decided. I told her that I was wondering if she was ever coming home, she said she had her hands full with her dad. But it gave her a chance to figure things out in her head. She then baulked saying it was much clearer in the car. I told just to say it, she either loved me or she didn't, it was a simple yes or no", Joey wearily recounts.

"She said it wasn't that simple, and I told her that the past week had be hell for me and I begged her to put me out of my misery. I touch her hair as I said that, then the phone rang. It was Leah calling to say there had been an accident and that Roman was in hospital", Joey recalls slightly frustrated. "The whole house was in an uproar, Charlie was out investigating the accident site, Leah and VJ went to the hospital and Ruby went to find Xavier. And I still didn't know what Charlie had decided", she comments mildly irate.

"Then Brett came around which was a shock and he apologised for not believing me and he was ashamed that he ever called Robbo a mate. He then asked me to come home that he was thinking about moving up the coast and lease a boat so we could work it together. I thought if Charlie didn't want to be with me then getting away would be a good idea. I told him I was glad we had made up and I just needed sometime. I needed Charlie to let me know what her decision was", Joey remarks with a sad smile on her face.

"Charlie came home with lunch saying she wasn't trying to avoid me. She then started talking telling me that it hadn't been easy for her that it never entered her head that she could be seriously attracted to another woman. And that she honestly thought if she went away for a few days and saw her dad that it would all fade away", Joey states annoyed.

"But she couldn't stop thinking about me long enough for that to happen. I said to her so I was right, that she loved me too. She replied that her feelings for me were strong but she decided she wasn't going to act on them. That knocked the wind out of my sails, I asked her why. She told me she never seen herself as gay before and even if that was a part of who she is, she still had a choice not to act on it. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, she had told me there was no shame in being gay and here she was denying that part of her, I thought practice what you preach, I was devastated but I was determine I wasn't going to beg or cry", Joey bitterly recalls.

"She said that I must think she was gutless, which I did. She then told me she didn't want to go there, and that she couldn't", Joey says irritated. "I told her that I would have my stuff out of her room before she got home that night. She said I didn't have to do that, I thought was this woman demented! I couldn't stay here after she told me she had strong feeling for me, but nothing was going to happen between us", she exasperatedly states.

"So I told her I couldn't stay in the same house as her. That the whole time she was away I was waiting for her to come home and say all the things I wanted her to say and instead it was just a blood nightmare. Charlie said again that she didn't want to leave things like this, she wanted me to stay. I told her she was kidding herself, it would be so awkward and painful if I stayed", Joey remarks getting wound up. "She asked me what I was going to do, that I had nowhere else to go, I told her I would go home. She said now who was kidding themself, and not go back there. That I couldn't pretend to be something I wasn't. That pissed me off, here was Charlie living in denysville trying to tell me I fucking couldn't live there, I told her why she could", she angrily spits out.

"I then went and packed my things and when I came out Ruby was home, she saw me with all the bags. I told her that I sorted things out with my brother and I was going home and I thank her for her support and she had been great. She told me I had been great too and that it sucked that I was leaving then she gave me a hug" Joey recalls with a gentle smile on her lips. "Charlie asked me to wait, she was on the phone with work, but I told her I couldn't because the taxi was waiting and I said goodbye. I didn't cry until that night my heart was broken", she states with a mixture of anger, regret and hurt.

"Come here honey", Storm gently comments pulling Joey into her arms holding her tight and gently kissing her forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks xtr75 and Blue1927 for your positive comments =0)_

_boo2you2 I'm sorry you aren't enjoying my story and don't think it is a Charlie/Joey fic, but I'm not going to rush my story, so all I ask is for some patience but if you don't have any you can do what Blue suggested and stop reading it, but I hope you continue to read it._

_So please enjoy_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 19

Holding onto Storm tightly, Joey tries to absorb some of her strength, remembering that day still hurts even though she and Charlie did eventual get together. "For the next couple of weeks after I went home, I was barely coping. I tried to stay busy to keep my mind occupied but it wasn't working. All I could think about was Charlie; it was agony, especially when we would run into each other. She would want to talk and all I wanted to do was runaway, it just hurt too much", Joey tearfully sniffs. "I nagged Brett about his idea about heading up north and leasing a boat, but he really wasn't keen on the idea. So I got a job at the wharf working in the processing room. It wasn't what I really wanted but it was a job", she sighs heavily.

"I spent more time with Aden, really getting to know him, that is when he told me about his grandfather and father. You see his father was an alcoholic just like mine had been so we could empathise, coming for dysfunctional families. He also told me that Belle was addicted to drugs and had gone into rehab and he had broken up with her. That was one thing we didn't see eye to eye on. If he loved her why leave her when she needed him the most, I think he was still dealing with his own demons," Joey explains reflecting on these memories.

"I think he thought Belle wouldn't have done that to him, knowing what he went through with his father, being addicted to alcohol. So he probably saw it as a betrayal, therefore he lost trust in her. And when you don't trust that person, you lose fate in their love, hence you don't want to be around them", Storm quietly suggests stroking Joey's hair.

"Yeah I can relate to that", Joey softly agrees. "Well after two weeks being back home with Brett and him reneging on his offer, I decided to see if I could get work on the long haul trawlers. I needed to get away, Summer Bay was just too small, I was running into Charlie at every turn", she utter frowning.

"I literally run into Aden as I was coming out of the co-op after just speaking with the skipper of the 'Julianne'. I told him to watch it, then I notice he was anger and distracted. I asked him was he alright, and he said he was fine. He asked me what I was up too, I told him, and he asked if I was moving away. I told him that hopefully if I got the work. He said that was good, I then asked again if he was alright, he said he was just late for work and he wished me luck", Joey tiredly recalls.

"I watched him walk to the trawler with Gibsy; obviously Gibsy wasn't happy Aden was late. The next thing I know Aden is taking a swing at Gibsy but misses and Gibsy clocks him one. I still get freaked being around and seeing violence so I called the cops! And wouldn't you know it who should be the cop to respond to the call but Charlie. I thought didn't that woman have underling to take care of call out! But obviously, she liked to oversee everything. She spotted me and smiled but I was still hurting so I turned away from her angry," Joey states sighing in annoyance.

"So you were determined now to get the hell out of Dodge, hasta la vista Charlie, or was it good ridden to bad rubbish," Storm gently teases

"A bit of both I think" she snorts. "Anyway I went around to Aden's to see if he was alright, I even brought a peace offering, a six pack of beer. That is when he told me about Belle and her addiction. When he opened the door I said ouch, Aden said 'you should have seen the other guy, wait you did and you still called the cops'. I told him I only did that cause I didn't know if he was going to stop head butting Gibsy's fist, he sarcastically told me 'good joke' and to come in", Joey warmly responds.

"I hand him the beers as we walked into the kitchen and he opened us both a beer. I told him I was there because he had looked seriously upset before and he had been there for me in the past so I wanted to return the favour", she mildly states. "So I asked him what was going on, he said he honestly didn't know where to start; he told me that Gibsy had said something about Belle that set him off. He told me Belle was having problems and that she had been taken to rehab. I was in shock, he said he didn't know where or how she was and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. All I could say to him was 'god, Aden I had no idea Belle had a drug problem', he said it was a long story", Joey sadly relays.

"He then asked me if I had my job lined up, and I told him that I had to check in with the boss in an hour. Aden said long haul hey, that's a lot of time away from home. I told him there was nothing holding me here", she tightly comments. "He then asked me about me and Charlie, didn't she need me for a witness in the court case. I told him I didn't know I hadn't really found out about that at the time", Joey unhappily continues.

"He asked me what was going on between me and Charlie. I asked him why did he ask. He said he thought that we were friends and we were living together. And Charlie had been asking all these questions about me like she had no idea. And obviously I hadn't caught up with her in awhile", she tensely recalls. "I asked him was she asking about me, and he said she had been and so what was up with us two. I told him nothing, she was just being a good cop that's all. She was there for me with all of the Robbo shit and now he is in gaol, I've moved out. I told him that Charlie and I were never really great friends, but I don't think he believed me though", Joey remarks wearily.

"Well it wouldn't take a genius to guess that something had happened. You were living together and all of a sudden, you want to leave town, and Charlie asking about you like she hadn't seen you in ages. You'd be pretty dumb, blind or self absorbed not to notice something was up", Storm chuckles.

"Well Summer Bay is full of dumb, blind and self absorbed people, one being my brother and two being Charlie", Joey sarcastically retorts.

"You do know that sarcasm is the lowest form of humour and not the highest form of wit," Storm responds poking fun at Joey to make her smile.

"I don't care", Joey states pouting.

Storm turns Joey's face up towards her and softly kisses her pouting lips. "You know, don't care was made to care", she tells her while smirking at Joey.

"Stop with all the saying", Joey exclaims digging Storm in the ribs.

"I do have more if you..." Joey stops her by kissing her deeply. Storm hands slide lightly up and down Joey's back. Joey presses her body into Storm's, they both moan with pleasure. Storm gently pulls her lips from Joey's, "feel better now", Storm asks grinning.

"I would feel better if you would let us finish what we started", Joey replies frustrated.

"They say patience is a virtue", Storm answers smiling sweetly.

"Aaarrgghh, fine I'll finish telling you about fucking Charlie first, but then no more distractions, right," Joey retorts firmly.

"As I have said, if that is what you would like to happen, then it is fine with me," Storm softly replies.

"I went back down to the wharf after I left Aden's because I had a meeting with the boss of the 'Julianne'. I saw Charlie and another police officer talking to Gibsy and I got a bit curious as to what was happening. Also Aden's remarks about Charlie asking him a lot of questions about me piqued my interest", Joey stiffly recounts.

"She came up to me asked me not to ignore her. I told her I was working, she said I called the police and she was just following it up. I said right and I turned to leave and she called after me saying she thought we parted as friends. God that woman was delusional. I turn back to her and I told her that she didn't understand just how badly she had broken my heart. She informed me that she did understand because she had broken hers as well, we then both said each other's name, but then she was called away", Joey quietly tells Storm.

"That night I called over to Leah's so Charlie and I could talk about what had happened at the wharf. I found her in the kitchen cooking, she told me now wasn't a good time, that the house was in chaos. I said that was ok and asked her to come out with me, because if she said no we wouldn't get another chance. Because I was offered a job and if I took it, I was leaving in the morning. She called out to Ruby and Leah that she was heading out for a while, and then we drove to a secluded spot by the ocean", Joey reflectively recalls.

"Once we parked she told me she was scared, that what she was about to say would seem swallow to me, that she was worried. Worried what it would mean for her position at work and her family, her friends and Ruby, how were they going to look at her. I asked her would she be embarrassed to be with me, she said no, that I knew what she meant, that I was over simplifying it", Joey tightly starts to explain.

"I told her for me it was simple, that I didn't care what anyone else thought. And she pointed out that I didn't have as many responsibilities as she did. I told her that I didn't want to go through my life wondering what could have been. That if we just stopped worrying about it and did what was right with us. Then I told her that when I had seen her at the wharf that day I could hardly breathe, that always happened when she was around", Joey tells Strom honestly.

"She told me she thought I hated her. I said serious, and then I told her that I was in love with her; she told me that she thought she was in love with me too", she calls bitter sweetly. "I asked her what were we going to do about it. I then asked her if she wanted to be with me. She was still struggling with her feeling but she nodded her head. I ran my hand down the side of her face. She turned her head into my hand, she took my other hand in her, and she told me she wanted to be with me and then we kissed", Joey utters swallowing hard.

"We kept on kissing then Charlie said she needed to call Ruby. She told her that she was at the station and she was pulling an all nighter, she winked at me while she was lying to her sister. We continued kissing and one thing lead to another and we ended up making love on the back seat of her car most of the night," Joey says blushing deeply at what she had just revealed to Storm.

"How very clichéd, so what kind of car does Charlie drive or was it the back seat of the police car", Storm laughs teasing Joey.

Joey pokes Storm in the stomach. "No it wasn't the police car, she has a blue Hyundai i30 5 door hatch," she replies chuckling.

"I see I have a new admiration for you. You and Charlie must be very flexible, to fit in such small tight spaces", Storm states laughing loudly. Joey give her, her death stare, and Storm responds to the stare by kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It wasn't that small once we pushed the front seats forward! Anyway, I wanted to take the blanket and lay out on the grass, but Charlie didn't want anyone to see us. But I reckon she thought a black ant would bite her on the arse", Joey snort

"Now getting back to my Charlie memories. After we had spent a very pleasurable night together then she dropped me off close to my place. We talked in the car first; she asked me if I was alright, I nodded my head. I told her that 'this time yesterday my heart was breaking and I was planning on being as far away from her as possible, I never thought that, this could actually happen'", she softly recalls. "Charlie apologised and then said that she was scared of what she was feeling. I asked her was she still scared, she shook her head. She said it would be nice just to take off, find a place up the coast and hideaway for a few days. I said sleep, swim, eat and make endless love and then reality would come crashing down", Joey loudly sighs.

"I said to her that I better go tell the boss of the 'Julianne' I wouldn't be taking the job. She tensed up a bit so I add 'unless am I expecting too much there'. She said she was just thinking that she was going to have to start telling people and that she had to tell Ruby first and I agreed", Joey says tired.

"I asked her if it would be easier if we told her together, but Charlie thought that wouldn't have been a good idea, Ruby might've needed a bit of time to get her head around it. I then told her that I had better let her go. As I was about to open the door she asked me would I like to come over that night. I told her only if she wanted me too, she said she did, then I told her again that I loved her and we pashed for a bit", Joey recalls smiling.

"I got out of her car and watched her drive off. I was feeling as Leonardo Dicaprio put 'on top of the world'. I then went and told the boss of the 'Julianne' that I couldn't go due to a family emergency. Yes, I know white lie an all but if I wanted a job on the boat when they did the short hauls I needed a better excuse then I just started a relationship. That would only make me sound flaky and girly", Joey explains with some disdain.

"I then went home and had a shower. Not long after I got a frantic phone call from Charlie, she was crying and I couldn't really make out what she was saying. It was something about Ruby finding out, I told her that I would come right over", she wearily recalls. "When I got there she was a mess, crying and shaking. I took her my arms and eventually I calmed her down a bit. I got her to sit on the lounge, and asked her to tell me what had happened", Joey begins to explain.

"She told me that she never took Ruby as homophobic! And that Ruby had seen us kissing and if she hadn't have and if she had a chance to tell her, Ruby would have handled it a lot better. I agreed that she would have, but I told Charlie that she knew it was going to be a shock for her", Joey clarifies.

"She said that Ruby wasn't just shocked that she was incomplete denial. And that this had upset her the most because she knew for a fact that if she had of been talking about Miles or Hugo or any other guy she would have been over the moon. I said well, probably not any guy but, she snickered, she said I knew what she meant, I told I did", Joey lightly sniggers.

"She said that it felt right being with me and that she hated being made to feel like it wasn't. Like she had to apologise. That she just wanted to be happy for us, so I told her then be happy. We then kissed and right on cue Ruby walked in and chucked a happy spastic", Joey sighs in frustration.

"She then tried to bolt but Charlie followed her out into the kitchen. I decided it might be better to stay in the living room to give the sister time to talk, or as in their case yelling at each other. I heard Ruby shout at Charlie that she came home to let her know that she'd support her but it didn't mean she wasn't freaking out! I then thought I better get out there and referee before it got out of hand. I asked them to stop. I then turned to Ruby and said to her that I knew it wasn't easy for her but could she at least give Charlie a chance to explain, Charlie begged her as well," Joey jadedly comments.

"I like how straight people say that don't have a problem with people being gay that is until it is someone close to them then it is an entirely different story", Storm snorts.

"Tell me about it" she comments in disgust. "After I made us all a cuppa, Charlie told Ruby that she was right about there being something between me and her but it wasn't just coming only from my side. Ruby butted in and said that I did make a move on Charlie. Charlie told her that from the start she had feeling for me. She said wasn't it a little bit revealing that she wanted me to stay here. She then went on to said why did she need to justify it to her but just her telling her that she wanted to be with me couldn't that be enough", Joey tiredly recounts.

"Ruby was trying hard to get her head around it. She said she didn't understand how it happened and what changed Charlie. Charlie told her that she didn't think she had changed; she thought it must have always been a part of who she was. Ruby asked her when did she realise this, was it when I finally hit on her. Yes, Rubes was determine to make me out to be the lecherous lesbian. But Charlie told her if anyone made the first move it was her, that stunned Ruby", Joey comments with pride in her voice.

"I told her that neither Charlie nor I planned it, I just fell for her and that I didn't honestly believe I stood a chance. But it was happening and it would be really great if she could be happy for us or at least happy for Charlie. Ruby asked if we were a couple now and Charlie told her we were. But Ruby still had her doubts, she said she was trying but she couldn't believe it. Charlie told her it was happening, and she understood that Ruby may not be ready to embrace it but she really needed her support", Joey wearily states.

"Ruby asked if Charlie was going to tell her dad and Morag. Charlie said eventually that she was still adjusting to it herself so she would tell everyone else when she was ready. Ruby wasn't happy about Charlie wanting her to keep and in her words 'this massive secret all to herself'", Joey sighs.

"Charlie told her no, that we would tell Leah when she got back because she lives here and she wanted Ruby to know because she was the one that mattered the most. She went on to say there was an upside she didn't need to share her room when I stayed over. Ruby gagged and told Charlie that was way too much information we all laughed and she said she would get use to the idea. They hugged and Charlie said she would get use to the idea as well and Ruby went back to school. I told Charlie that went okay in the end; she said you think Ruby was the easy one to tell. She was very worried still caring more for what people would think of her", Joey remarks bitterly.

"Logan, sorry, Joey", Storm thinks 'oop Freudian slip'

"You can call me Logan anytime Storm", Joey answers liking that she still thought of her as Logan.

Storm smiles, "can I ask you to think what if you suddenly met a guy and you found you had feeling for him..."

"My brother would be very pleased if that happened", Joey interrupts with sarcasm in her voice.

"Anyway, how would you be coping, thinking all your life you were a lesbian only to discover you were bisexual or straight. Do you think you would throw your arms wide open and embrace your new found sexuality or would you be struggling and not wanting everyone to know", Storm asks throwing that dilemma at her.

"It's not the same", Joey pouts not wanting to play Storm's mind game.

"Please answer the question", Storm says unmoving.

"What do I get if I do", Joey asks stubbornly.

"You are such a little kid. How about a kiss", Storm replies raising her eyebrow.

"If you make it a long slowly deep kiss, I will", Joey answers grinning

"Deal, now have you had enough stalling to think over your answer" Storm challengingly asks.

Joey give Storm a filthy look, 'how the fuck did she know I was stalling' she thinks. "You think you are so fucking clever don't you", Joey states with disgust in her voice.

"That's why I get paid the big bucks, now stop stalling and answer the question", Storm replies firmly, Joey pokes her tongue out at her. "In a moment we will do that, first you answer please."

"Fine, I would be questioning everything about my life up to that point, how could I not have known. But if it made me happy then surely it couldn't be wrong and it would piss me off people trying to shove me into another box. Okay you've made you point I shouldn't have judged Charlie so harshly", Joey comments defeat.

"Hindsight is definitely a bitch at times", Storm remarks smirking.

"Now who's stalling", Joey challenges.

Storm laughs and brings her lips to Joey's and strokes Joey's lips with the tip of her tongue. She parts her lips and Storm's tongue gently but firmly starts stroke inside Joey's mouth exploring tasting and possessing. Whilst her fingertips play across Joey's back raising goose bumps to her skin. Joey moans moving her hands to Storm's breasts. Storm stops Joey's hands with hers and pulls out of the kiss.

"You said once you finished telling me about and I quote "fucking" Charlie, then we would get to my promise, you still haven't finished telling me about her", Storm comments with mirth in her voice.


	20. Chapter 20

Where Things Stand

Chapter 20

Rated R

Joey stares that Storm in disbelief, "do you have fucking ice water for blood", she exclaims in frustration.

Storm smirks and thinks, 'if only, if I hadn't have stop her from caressing breasts when I did, I wouldn't have been able to contain my lust for her any longer'. "No, just great self control", she states teasing her and moving Joey's hand down beside her body and onto the bed and not letting them go.

"You're no fun" Joey pouts and gazes at Storm.

"I will be", Storm replies with mischief shinning in her eyes.

"Promises, promises", Joey snorts in annoyance.

"I keep my promises. Now finish telling me about your lovely Senior Constable Charlie Buckton", she comments firmly. Joey looks at her questioning, thinking 'your lovely Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, my Charlie, I don't think she was ever was my Charlie'. Storm sees sadness creep into her eyes. "She was, even though it was for a brief time", Storm concludes putting Joey's questioning look and sadness together.

"Those first couple of weeks were great, that was when we were alone. Charlie was still coming to terms with her newly discovered sexuality and hiding deep in the closet", Joey remarks slightly frustrated. "I know I should have been more patient, but I was proud to be with her and she just made me feel like some dirty little secret she was ashamed of", she states still hurting.

"Sometimes I felt like ending it with her because it was hurting way too much, but as I said before I was way too into her to let her go", she sighs. "Just before Alf went over to the State, he hired me to look after the bait shop. I was stoked; here I had a beautiful girlfriend, a wonderful loving home and now a great job. For once in my life I felt was truly happy and not a total loser" Joey bitterly exclaims.

Storm lets go of Joey's hands and hold her tight. "It was understandable you wanting to openly celebrate yours and Charlie's relationship. Especially since Charlie helped you to be okay with being openly gay. And I know it was unfair of her to want to hide it, but it does show who was the stronger in the relationship though", Storm comments empathising with Joey.

"The night Leah and VJ were to come home and Charlie, Ruby and I went out for dinner. You see Leah had been way at her mum's because Roman had broken up with her. They had been in a car accident and Roman was now blind and his way of dealing with things was to shut everyone out, just like Charlie", Joey reveals.

"Anyway, I walked up behind Charlie wrapped my arms around her waist and softly kissed her on the shoulder, she smiled and turned around. I asked her what time were we meeting Ruby and she said now, so we couldn't make love again or we would be so late", she reminisces with a cheeky grin on her. "I said to her that Leah and VJ would be home by the time we got back and I asked Charlie if we were going to tell her right away and she baulked. Saying that she didn't know how Leah was going to take it so maybe we could wait a little bit", Joey remarks disappointed.

"I wasn't happy about that decision but I agreed. Then I added that Leah probably wouldn't notice me walking out of Charlie's bedroom in the morning. Charlie got flirty then and replied saying that I had a nightmare and she had to check up on me, then she kissed me. We kissed for a while until we both knew if we didn't stop, we would be late meeting Ruby at the Pier for dinner", Joey tells Storm, smiling remembering that memory.

"Ruby was pissed at us because we were late! Snorting couldn't we keep our hands off each other longer than five minutes making us both blush. Charlie said we weren't that bad, Ruby challenged that if we were at home right now sitting down for dinner were would our hands be? Well I'd know where one of mine would be and that would be on Charlie's thigh! We both blushed again and giggled, Ruby said in disgust that she had been right, we were both nymphos! And at that point Charlie was taking a sip of her chardonnay and nearly choked on it", Joey chuckles.

"To change the subject, I asked them what they felt like eating. I took Charlie's hand, which she quickly pulled away while saying she didn't know, and what looked good. I just looked at her disappointed and she looked uncomfortable and Ruby was happy because she got a texted for Xavier saying he was back. Ruby then asked Charlie when she was going to let him off the hook. You see it was Brendan who caused Leah's car accident, he sling shot a rock throw her windscreen and Xavier covered it up to protect Brendan", Joey wearily states.

"He wouldn't have got charged for it. His autism would be grounds for diminished responsibility", Storm comments.

"I take it you have been asked to give your expert opinions in court cases, where they use that to get off or a reduced sentence", Joey asks raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, but only if I truly believe it, regardless if the person has an intellectual disability. People under estimate people with an intellectual disability, they can be very manipulative, and street smart, so don't be fooled", Storm replies thoughtfully.

"Charlie said that it was up to the magistrate to decide if Brendan was fit to face charges. Then Ruby tried to wheedle Charlie into letting Xavier off but she told her that his case was tied up with Brendan's so it was out of her hands", Joey continues.

"I decided to change the subject again; I told Ruby, Charlie told me she was giving a talk at the high school the next day and that I thought it was cool. Ruby said yeah, though not really looking forward to Charlie do it. Charlie snorted response was that she was a major embarrassment to her", Joey informs Storm. "I told Ruby that I thought she would be proud of her! Ruby told me 'no offence but not everyone was in love with Charlie and who knows what she was going to talk about'. Charlie looked like she wished the ground underneath her would have swallowed her up, she checked to make sure nobody over heard Ruby's remarks", Joey bitterly comments.

"At that point, I wanted to get up and walk out! Obviously, Charlie was regretting taking me out to dinner. Ruby then asked her what was she going to talk about to which Charlie replied she would surprise her. Ruby say no and to tell her. Charlie relented and told her that the principle asked her to speak on school vandalism and the dangers of throwing missiles at cars. Ruby whinged that that was personally targeting Xavier. Charlie defended the topics saying they were serious issues", Joey tiredly comments.

"We were saved from anymore arguments by the arrival of Leah. Charlie asked her when she had gotten back. Leah told her just now and that she was going to order some take away. She then asked VJ to order some. Leah then asked us how we all were, Charlie nervously answered for us saying we were really good", Joey explains with disappointment in her voice.

"I asked Leah how was it staying at her mum's and was she feeling better. She said it was exactly what she needed. She then asked us what was going on, and Charlie told her nothing was going on. I just wanted to scream in frustration when she said that. Then she invited Leah to join us but Leah declined saying she was tired and she wanted to get VJ to bed. Charlie told her that they would catch up the next day. That's when Leah left to see what VJ ordered", Joey relays with slight frustration in her voice.

"Ruby then got a goofy grin on her face she was obviously thinking of Xavier. She then got up and Charlie quickly grabbed her hand asking in terror, 'what are you doing?' She told Charlie to chill out she wasn't going to tell Leah she was just going to look at the specials board. I just shook my head in disgust and I could feel myself getting angry. She looked at me after Ruby walked away and promised she would tell Leah in the morning. The rest of our dinner out was subdued", Joey recalls still feeling the hurt, anger and frustration of their first dinner out together.

"Well that was a painful first dinner out together. If you had a gun would you have put yourself out of your misery or would you have put Charlie out of her's", Storm asks shaking her head.

"Probably me, I couldn't have done that to Ruby. Even though they do a lot of bickering they love each other to death", she sighs. "Anyway once we got home and into our pj's I decided to watch the ruby game on TV. Charlie joined me, and I asked her if I was sleeping with her that night. When she didn't say anything I said 'let me guess you're back in with Ruby', she bitterly states. "She said it was only for one more night. I told her that it felt awful and that I wished that we told Leah straight away liked we planned. She agreed but she said that the Diner didn't seem the right time or place to tell her. I said that if I were a guy this wouldn't be an issue! Charlie said 'but you're not and that this was Leah's house and we just couldn't dump it on her without any warning' and I agreed", Joey comments remembering her disappointment.

"But I told her that when we were alone everything was great but whenever anyone was around its shit! She agreed and she said it wasn't going to always be like that. Then we both lent in to kiss only to be interrupted by pounding on the back door. I immediately thought and said Robbo, but Charlie said no he was behind bars. She then got out quickly and went to see who it was so I followed her", Joey tells Storm feeling let down.

"When Charlie opened the door, who should be there but my homophobic loving brother Brett, demanding to know where I was. Charlie asked him what he was doing here, it was late, and his answer was to demand to know why I wasn't coming home. I smelt alcohol on him and I asked him if he had been drinking? This totally sickened me because he knew I hated drunks. He told me he was wrong about Robbo. Then he accused me of punishing him and to come home", Joey comments in disgust.

"Charlie told him that VJ was asleep in the house. That's when Brett turned on Charlie and demanded to know what she had done to me. She told him she was taking care of me. He then told her she should be ashamed of herself. He pissed me off so I told him not to talk to her like that! That she was my girlfriend and we were together! Charlie then told him to get the hell out of Leah's place. And his parting words to me was that I was sick and I needed help, then he left", Joey growls through gritted teeth.

"Unbeknown to us Leah was standing behind me and asked if she had missed something. We told Leah that we were together and we hope it wasn't going to be a problem. She didn't say much and went back to bed. I did felt terrible for outing Charlie before she was ready to tell Leah. I told her that when we were lying in bed, she said it was alright but I knew she wasn't happy", Joey comments regretting the whole incident.

"Sounds like you had a hell of a night! Closeted girlfriend, a drunken homophobic brother and a confused housemate. And where did your feisty little sister-to-be stand on that night", Storm asks curiously.

Joey gives Storm a strange look. "Sister-to-be? You are one strange puppy", Joey states still giving her weird looks.

"You love me like this", Storm remarks giving Joey a cheeky grin

"What demented, well it does describe you best", Joey replies sweetly.

Storm starts to tickle her, Joey shrieks for her to stop. Storm ceases, she grins at Joey and lightly kisses her on the tip of her nose. "She was tucked up in bed happily dreaming of Xavier, because when we spoke the next morning she told us she didn't hear a thing", she comments still giggling. "I said I couldn't believe Brett would come over and make such a scene. Charlie was wondering how he found out, I told her it didn't matter he had no right", Joey huffs.

"Ruby curiously asked us what Leah's reaction was when she found out about us, I said I thought she was a bit shocked. Just then, Leah ambled into the kitchen saying she wasn't shocked. That she was actually fine with it and she apologised for her being awkward that night, that it took her by surprise. Charlie said it was fine and it took her by surprise as well, I laughed at that", Joey reveals smiling.

"Leah said she didn't judge us by it and she totally accepted the situation but she asked us not to make it too obvious to VJ. Charlie jumped in there quickly and said of course. Leah then said in a few weeks we could talk to him but at this stage, he was fully unsettled. I told her absolutely we were both on board with her decision", Joey remarks happy that Leah had accepted her and Charlie relationship so easily.

"Next thing we knew Xavier, who came to walk him and Ruby to school, asked Charlie if she had seen her car. We all went out to look and saw the word 'queer' spray painted in yellow on the left hand side of her car. Just then a couple of high school girls walk past and on seeing the car they started laughing", Joey states not impressed.

"Charlie phoned Georgia to pick her up to take her to work. She couldn't drive to work and she didn't have time to clean the paint off. When Georgia got there, she asked Charlie what had happened to her car. Charlie told her she would tell her later, she then just walked out the door, she didn't say goodbye, god she was pissed", Joey sadly tells Storm.

"After I did the breakfast dishes, I decided to wash the paint off her car because it was my fault, my brother had done it. I was just about to start washing it off when Brett showed up spewing his hated drivel about Charlie trying to turn his 'straight' sister gay. I asked him how fucking blind could he be, that I've always been gay. He just replied it was fucking bullshit! The first time he ever heard about it was the night Charlie came home with me and that she had got into my head somehow", Joey angrily recalls.

"I told him that was why I never fucking told him because I knew he would react like that. I said to him that I've always been gay and I always will be gay and sooner he accepted it the better! He yelled at me it was all in my fucking head and if I just come home and get away from that bitch of a cop, I would be alright again! I told him this was fucking pointless, he say he would never fucking accept it. I told him to go home that he was a fucking joke", Joey exclaims annoyed.

"I turned away from him and started walking back inside. He called out to me and I turned back to him and told him to get fucked. He started to follow me and he kicked over the bucket of soapy water. I notice Leah standing on the veranda with the cordless phone in her hand. She started dialling it as I ran inside, and then I heard a male's voice call out at Brett. Once inside, I looked out the window and saw it was Hugo who had called out. Hugo and Brett had words, and then Brett pulled out of the driveway at a rate of knots. Leah and Hugo spoke for a bit then Leah came back inside", Joey wearily comments.

"I told Leah I was so sorry about the fight, she asked if I was alright. I told her I was and again I apologised about mine and Brett's behaviour. She told me she was a bit worried about VJ if he sees us fighting like that again; I assured her Brett wouldn't come around again", Joey sadly states.

"Leah then made us both a cup of coffee and said she could see why I never told Brett that I was gay. She said she was scared that he was going to hit me and drag me back to his place. I didn't tell her I was scared he was going to too. Then the phone rang, it was from the police asking me to come down to the station, I thought it was going to be about Brett spray painting Charlie's car, but I was wrong" Joey sighs deeply with guilt at all the trouble she and her brother caused that family.

"Your brother should seek counselling; obviously he has some unresolved issues stemming from your father intolerance, which is causing him deep conflict. For one he probably knew you were gay years ago and as long as you didn't tell, he could believe you were straight. I'd even go as far as to say he defended you again your father, maybe saying you were too busy with boats and fishing to be interested in boys. So even though he is a pain, I believe he loves you very much and is scared of losing you, even though it is his blind intolerance that is pushing you away", Storm comments analysing Brett's behaviour. Joey smiles at Storm, glad that she could see the damage that their father had done and still doing to him.

"When I got to the station, the officer on the duty desk said for me take a sit and wait that Constable Watson would be out shortly. When Georgia came out so did a male colleague and Charlie. I stood up and asked Charlie had they arrested Brett? She looked stressed and all she said was my name before the male constable said he would deal with this and asked me to accompany Constable Watson to the interview room. I asked Charlie what was going on, only to have Georgia lead me away. When I looked back at her, I could tell she was upset and I was just confused", Joey reflectively states.

"Once in the interview room I found out that Brett had put in a complaint against Charlie saying that she used her position to intimate me and made inappropriate sexual advances towards me. At that point, I burst out laughing; they continued to say that while I was in a vulnerable state she talked me into leaving home. All I could say was you've got to be joking. I told them that he kicked me out of the house because I was gay and that I've always been gay. I said Charlie thought it was her fault because she encouraged me to tell him because it was going to come out in court anyway, so she offered to put me up at her place for a few nights. I then told them that Leah then said I could stay as long as I like until I found somewhere else to stay and she wouldn't take no for an answer", Joey sighs in frustration.

"I then told them yes I did go back home for awhile after he had kicked me out. But I chose to go back and live at Leah's not because Charlie seduced me to come back. At that point, Georgia asked me when did Charlie and I start having an intimate relationship. I told them just over two weeks ago, so it was well after Robbo was behind bars. They didn't need to know that we had feeling for each other before then", Joey slyly comments.

"Well technically it started after Robbo was behind bars because they see intimate relationships as just sexually based. They don't take into account the emotional intimacy that comes with being in a relationship. You will have to be careful though in your court case, solicitors will ask when did you know you had feeling for Charlie and when did you know she had feeling for you", Storm cautiously states.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, after I made my statement, they informed me that Charlie and I couldn't have any contact with each other until the investigation was completed. I asked how long would that take and Georgia said maybe a day or two if they found the allegations were false. I told them that this was all a load of fucking crap and they should charge Brett for being a nuisance and wasting police time, they both laughed", Joey huffs.

"I asked if I could see Charlie before I went but they told me no, and Georgia said she had to escort me to Leah's so I could get some of my things. She asked if I would be going back home, I told her that she had to be fucking kidding! That Brett could take the fucking house and shove it up his arse sideways. And anyway, I thought of Leah's as home, so I asked if she could drop me off at the caravan park", Joey seethes.

"When we got to Leah's, she already knew, Charlie had been told to take the rest of the day off and she had come home got changed and left. I asked Leah how she was; Leah said she wasn't good. This was breaking my heart all because my fucking tool of a brother couldn't accept that I was gay. I asked her to tell Charlie that I was so sorry; she said she would and she gave me a hug as I was leaving", Joey tells Storm with tears in her voice. Storm holds Joey tight.

"Georgia then made sure I was all tucked up in my van at the caravan park. And after she left I, text messaged Aden and asked him what he was doing and if he was free, could he come and see me. I had to tell him to meet me at my new temporary new abode. His reply was 'what's up? Did you get kicked out of Leah's? Are you alright? I'll be there in 15 minutes', she quietly utter. "He arrived 20 minutes later with a six pack of beer two chiko rolls and two meat, cheese and bacon pies. After taking two beers out uncapping them and giving one to Aden I put the rest in the fridge and took a deep pull on my beer. Aden then handed me a chiko roll and asked what was happening", Joey sighs.

"I told him all about my brother's complaint and how I had to go to the police station and make a statement, saying that Charlie didn't abuse her position to seduce me and that I left home willing. So until they finish their investigation Charlie and I couldn't have any contact and that's the reason I was here. All Aden could say was wow, you and Charlie. And that he knew I had the hots for her but he never would have peg Charlie as gay. Well I then told him he had to get his gaydar checked! He then told me to watch it and crashed tackled to the floor of the van and started tickling me", Joey recalls with a grin.

"At that moment Ruby arrived, that girl has the most incredible timing. She bellowed at me about how could I be mucking around, didn't I care about Charlie. That she could lose her job and it was all my fucking brother's fault. Aden then told her to stop but Ruby had a full head of steam so she kept going, the Buckton girls love to rant and rave. She said if Charlie hadn't got involved with me she wouldn't be in this fucking mess", Joey wearily comments.

"She then went on to say if I'd stayed away from her she would, I interrupted her there and said she would, what, Ruby, still be straight, you sound just like my brother. When I said that she looked like I had thrown some filthy stinking fish in her face, she then fled in tears. I asked Aden to go and make sure she was alright. He argued saying he was sure she would be alright she had friends she could go to and that I had only him at the moment. I asked him to please make sure she was alright; I told him Charlie would skin me if anything happened to her and I may have caused it. He agreed and left to find Ruby", Joey sadly states.

"Her remarks had cut deep and little did she know I already had thought them. I felt so guilty and so alone I just curled up on the bed and cried myself into exhaustion. I desperately wanted to talk to Charlie, and several times, I nearly called her but I knew she wouldn't answer. I even thought of calling Aden and asking him could I borrow is phone so I could call her", she recounts upset. "Then I got a surprised visitor, Ruby came back. She hung at the door shifting her feet and softly asked if she could come in. I wasn't sure I wanted to talk to her, but for Charlie's sake, I asked her in. She came and sat on the end of the bed, then turned to me with a hangdog face and apologised for her awful behaviour. Saying she was angry at my brother for hurting Charlie and that she should never had taken it out on me. I told her, it was obvious that she had a problem with me that I wasn't good enough for Charlie, that I wasn't male enough to be with Charlie", Joey tightly comments.

"Ruby then confessed that it wasn't that, it was that she was jealous. She felt she was losing her sister and she didn't want things to change. Because she had too many changes in her life recently. I told her to come here, she crawled up to me and I hugged her and asked her why she didn't come and talk to Charlie and I, that hiding things only causes pain in the end. I told her I never wanted to come between her and Charlie that I was hoping that we would become good friends, especially because we both loved her sister. She told me she would like that and asked me if I wanted her to stay. I told her she should be at home to be with Charlie. She gave me a big hug and causally said yeah she could see why Charlie likes me. That I was softer to cuddle then the men she been with and with that Ruby and her giggles disappeared into the night", Joey utters rubbing her eyes.

"Well that day certainly sucked! Red necked brother, police red tape and a jealous little sister-to-be just what yours and Charlie's fledgling relationship needed. A day to pull the covers up over your head and say I don't want to come out and play", Storm quips.


	21. Chapter 21

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 21

Charlie and Leah look on in stunned amazement at the retreating figure of Storm, as she quickly leaves the Diner. Leah is the first to recover, "Charlie, how do you know her", she curiously asks turning to look at Charlie.

"I just met her earlier outside the station, my legs gave out on me and she was there to caught me before I hit the ground," Charlie replies slightly embarrassed.

"And she just dragged you here", Leah asks astonished as she sits in Storm's vacated chair.

"Yes, well it was either she brought me here or took me into the station, so I opted to come here", Charlie comments as her embarrassment deepens.

"So who is…" Leah is interrupted due to the fact Charlie trouser pocket ringing and vibrating. Charlie pulls her mobile out, but before she can answer it, Leah takes it from her, "Hello?"

"Hi, is Senior Constable Buckton there, this is Constable Watson", Georgia asks cautiously.

"Hey Georgia, it's Leah, Charlie isn't feeling well, so can I help you", she offers and pulls away as Charlie tries to get her mobile back.

"Oh, I was wondering if she has the keys to the police car on her", Georgia asks unsure. It is very unusual for Charlie not to leave the keys but she has not been herself lately she thinks.

"I'll ask her, hang on…" she says putting the mobile to her shoulder. "She wants to know if you have the keys to the police car", Leah quietly asks Charlie. Charlie puts her hand in her trouser pocket and pulls out the set of keys. "Yes she does Georgia. I'll leave them here at the Diner for you to pick up because I'm taking Charlie home now", Leah states, saying the last bit firmly, Charlie just looks at her tired.

"Okay, I'll fix things here at work so she doesn't have to worry. Leah how bad is she," Georgia asks with concern in her voice.

"All she needs is a couple of days of rest, with plenty of food and water and she will be okay," Leah explains brooking no argument from Charlie.

"Good, as I said I will organise things here at work, thanks Leah, bye," a relieved Georgia comments knowing Leah with looks out for her friend and boss.

"Thanks Georgia, bye", she warmly remarks hanging up and passing back the mobile to Charlie. "Now to get you home", Leah states gently to Charlie.

Once back at home, Charlie sits down at the kitchen table whilst Leah goes to the fridge and get out a bottle of fruit juice and pours Charlie a glass. She pulls the glass down in front of her and sits down, "drink up", Leah tells Charlie firmly.

Charlie stares at the glass then looks at Leah with a pained expression on her face. "I'd prefer a coffee", Charlie whines looking at the juice with disgust.

"Sorry no coffee for a while, you need rest and rehydration, so drink up" she steadfastly states. Charlie sighs and picks up the glass, gives Leah the cheers salute and drinks half the glass of juice. "See it didn't kill you", Leah says sarcastically.

"So how pissed off at me are you", Charlie asks tentatively whilst toying with the glass.

"Charlie I'm more worried about you then pissed off. I know you have a lot of things going on at the moment, like with Ruby and your dad. Not to mention your work and I know something happened between you and Angelo", she gruffly remarks. "But you do know that I'm here if you need to talk, you don't have to keep everything to yourself. You know that's what friends are for to help one another when times are tough. Please talk to me, let me help", Leah fervently implores taking Charlie's hand in hers.

Charlie squeezes Leah's hand as a tear rolls down her face at her friend's heartfelt plea. "I'm sorry Leah, this is how I deal with things. I internalise and show nothing and throw myself into my work to try and distract myself from the pain. I guess my body has had enough and is rebelling against me", Charlie weakly smiles trying to make light of her problems.

"So what has happened between you and Angelo", Leah probes giving Charlie an encouraging look.

"I broke it off with him because he doesn't believe me that I was rape. He's been trying to crawl back to me, but I can't take him back. I don't trust him I'm too angry and hurt at the moment to even try", Charlie bitterly replies.

"I can understand that, but what made him doubt that you were rape, god you'd never lie about that", Leah huffs. Charlie smiles at her indignation.

"Same reason Ruby doesn't believe me. If I could lie about her being my sister when really she's my daughter then lying about being rape would be a snap", Charlie quietly response with so much heartache in her voice that Leah takes Charlie in her arms and holds her tight, as sorrow overwhelms Charlie.

After the tears have abated and close to exhaustion, Leah gently lifts Charlie's head and kisses her on the forehead. "Why don't you go and have a shower and go lay down for awhile and I'll cook you something special for dinner", she says in her motherly tone while thinking 'how could they doubt her! You can tell by her reaction it was more than the usual bad first sexual experience, I know mine was awful'.

Charlie smiles and nods as she pulls herself up out of Leah's arms. "Thanks Leah, you're a great friend" Charlie states her voice ragged from crying. She gets up and heads off to the bathroom to have a shower.

After spending, half an hour in the bathroom Charlie emerges wrapped in her bath sheet and walks into her room. She contemplates not putting on her pyjamas but thinks she better just in case Leah comes in to check up on her she didn't want to shock her. After hanging up her towel and putting her pyjamas on, Charlie crawls under her 'snow leopard' doona cover and reflects on what has transpired over the last week. First, it was racing to the City to find Ruby and finding out she had made contact with Grant. Then him following them to their home and tricking Leah into giving him their home phone number, which now has been changed.

Next, him convincing Ruby to meet with him so he could tell her 'his side of the story', which she now believes! And who could blame her, who would want to believe they came to be from such a violent act. Then to top that horrendous day off, Angelo believing she lied about being raped. The next day wasn't as bad but it sucked, she had slept poorly, nightmares about Grant kidnapping Ruby and taunting her that she would never find her. So by the time she got to work she was tired and edgy so she didn't need Angelo barging into her office with his hangdog look.

"I'm really sorry Charlie about last night, I didn't mean to upset you", Angelo whines apologetically.

"You didn't think calling me a lying slut would upset me", Charlie asks through gritted teethed.

"I didn't call you a lying slut", he replies taken back by her anger.

"Not in those exact words, but you implied it! So if that is all you have to say, you know where the door is", she states her anger slowly seething.

"Charlie we need to talk about what this is doing to us", Angelo imploringly presses her.

"It is doing nothing to us because there is no us! I told you that last night, now I'm busy so piss off", Charlie replies letting her anger get the better off her.

Angelo put his hands on her desk, leans in and looked her in the eyes. "No Charlie we are going to talk this out! I love you and we can get through this," he firmly states.

Charlie slowly gets up from her chair, causing him to stand up, stares him in the eyes. "Listen well Angelo, I don't love you. There is nothing you can say that will make me take you back because you don't trust me. What I need and want now is for you to leave me alone," she quietly and decisively remarks.

Just at that moment, Georgia knocks on the door and walks in. "Ah, sorry Senior but there is a call for Angelo from Head Office", Georgia comments tentatively knowing she just interrupted a very intense moment.

"That's alright, Constable Rosetta and I had finished our discussion. You better see what Head Office wants", Charlie darkly states making the last bit a command, effectively shutting down anymore talk. Angelo storms out of her office leaving Georgia embarrassed and apologetic and Charlie tense and relieved.

She had stayed late due to the fact she was looking into any unsolved sexual assault cases near where Grant lived and worked. She knew she was not the only one he had rape and she was determined to find any others of his victims. If she could not get justice for herself, she would get justice for them.

As she was reading a faxed document sent by Dee Why Police Station Angelo came marching into her office. "Charlie I'm not leaving this office until we have sorted out this misunderstanding", he demandingly says to her.

Charlie closes the file she is reading, put it in her top draw and then locks it. She then looks at him with his arms folded across his chest. Getting out of her chair, she takes her jacket from the back of her chair, picks up her wallet and turned to him. "Well you and my office can have a nice conversation, I'm going home," she answers sarcastically. As she went to leave, Angelo grabs her arm and stops her. "Let go of my fucking arm! I don't want to talk to you, and even if I did it wouldn't be here", she growls at him pulling her arm free.

"Charlie I'm not going to stop until we sort this out", Angelo turns and tells her as she goes to walk out her office door.

She stops at the door, turning her head. "Okay tomorrow morning north end of the beach say 7am", Charlie tiredly replies then continues to walk out of the station.

Sleep eluded her, she felt nauseous, and her mind refused to quieten, too many things are swirling around in there. When she closed her eyes, a kaleidoscope of images flash through her mind. From her rape, to Ruby's birth, to her escape to Aunty Michelle's, seeing and holding Ruby again. Her police graduation, her mother's death, her father's remarriage, Ruby coming to live with her. Her break up with Roman, her ill advised fling with Angelo, Jack's funeral, her entrapment of Angelo, Joey's departure, her hooking up with Angelo again. Ruby finding out she is her daughter, seeing Grant again, Ruby, and Angelo not believing her. But the two images she tried to hold on to are the one of Joey telling her she was in love with her and the other was of the kind caring eyes that made her feel safe.

By the morning she was a wreck, but she needed to have an end of things with Angelo, if not he would keep on hounding her. She made herself a strong espresso coffee and tried to eat a piece of toast, but all she could manage was one bite. After she had finished her coffee, she felt a bit better then she went and changed into her running clothes and set out to meet with Angelo.

The run had cleaned her head, even though she was a bit winded, she felt refreshed breathing in the sea air. Her mind did a quick flash wondering how Joey was and picturing her standing on the deck of a trawler breathing in the sea air, this brought a deep smile to her face. As she stretched out her calf muscles waiting for Angelo to arrive, she recalls the day her and Joey raced from just down from here to the lifesavers flags.

Angelo came walking slowly down Smugglers Track onto the beach carrying a take away coffee in his hand. Charlie patiently waited for him to get close before she spoke, "okay Angelo what could you possibly say to make me want to take you back."

"Charlie I know I handled things badly, but you have to understand there is doubt because you are so secretive. Getting information from you is like pulling teeth," Angelo answers frustrated, running his free hand threw his hair.

"Angelo I opened up to you and told you my deepest secrets that I hadn't told anyone! Not even Joey who I was deeply in love with, because I wanted to share my life with you so I thought you should know. But when I really needed your support you doubted me and practically called me a lying slut, so now I don't trust you", Charlie sadly comments.

"Charlie I think you're using this situation so you can dump me and blame me for our break up because you are still in love with Joey and to gutless to tell me the truth", he says yelling his angry disappointment at her.

"Yes I'm still in love with Joey, I wish I wasn't, but that has nothing to do with why I don't want to be with you! I don't trust you, you don't trust me and all we are going to do is tear each other a part if we stay together. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but this is for the best, because for now I need to concentrate on trying to get my relationship back with Ruby," she explains trying to keep her irritation out of her voice.

He stepped up close to her, anger written all over his face, but Charlie does not step back. "You can try and say Joey has nothing to do with you dumping me but I know that I was just a warm body for you. Someone to keep the loneliness at bay, but you are still waiting for her to return and when she does Charlie I hope she has moved on, leaving you the lonely pathetic loser that you are", Angelo spit at her with such venom, then turns swiftly trudging away.

"I already know that I'm a pathetic loser, I knew that the night I cheated on my soul mate", Charlie whispers to the wind tears now staining her face as she slowly walks back down the beach.

The next few days for Charlie was busy, throwing herself into find any incriminating evidence on Grant. She started early and finished late that was if she went home at all. She called and messaged Ruby numerous times but Ruby refused to speak to her. Charlie's patience was at breaking point, she desperately need to talk to Ruby, to find out how badly broken their relationship was.

She walked back into her office to find Angelo looking in the file she had on unsolved rape cases near where Grant lived and worked. She had closed it before she went to the toilet, so why was Angelo snooping in her office? Pissed off to the max, she angrily fires at him, "what the hell are you snooping in my office for?"

A startled Angelo jumps back from her desk and looks at Charlie's wrathful demeanour. Also he takes in the dark circles under her eyes and her slightly sunken cheeks. "I wasn't snooping, just curious as to what is keeping you here late at night. You do know this is abuse of police power, you can get fired for this", he counters in his defence.

"I don't need you to stick your nose into my police business! So why don't you go back out to your desk and do what the big wigs sent you here to do, which has nothing to do with illegal abalone poaching, and let me run my station my way", Charlie states letting her hostility seep into her voice.

"Charlie I still care about you, I just don't want you to do anything stupid," he replies trying to reason with her.

"That's Senior Constable, and the last time I checked rape was still a crime, and if Grant Bledcoe is going to be hanging around the Bay I want all the information I can get my hands on, it call due diligence", she responds annoyed.

"Senior Constable it is boarding on harassment and you know that", Angelo points out.

"Well if he believes that, he can always put in a complaint can't he. Now if you don't mind I have work to do," she answers pointing to the door, Angelo shakes his head and leaves. "Constable Watson can I see you in my office please", Charlie calls out to Georgia.

Georgia walks into Charlie's office and notices Charlie is grabbing her stuff. "You wanted to see me Senior", she comments not sure what to expect, knowing that Charlie and Angelo had broken up, which secretly she is quite happy about.

"Yes, I'm taking two days off starting now and I'm putting you in charge. I've already informed Command, I'll see you when I get back", Charlie explains wearily.

"Charlie, are you ok, you know if there is anything I can do...", Georgia offers leaving her comment hanging.

"Thanks Georgia, but I'm fine", she replies. Both of them knowing this is a lie, but Charlie appreciates the offer. "I leave the station in your capable hands," Charlie remarks smiling as she walks out of her office.

Charlie arrived home and throws some clothes and toiletries into her travel bag, and is just heading out, when Leah walked into the kitchen. "Hey where are you off to, to your dad's", Leah asks smiling.

Charlie contemplates telling her yes but decides she had enough of lying. They only have gotten her into heaps of shit lately. "No, I'm going to the City to talk to a couple of women who were sexually assaulted by Grant", Charlie confesses to Leah.

"God Charlie, do you think they will talk to you", Leah asks hoping that they would.

"I'm hoping so", Charlie replies not really convinced that they would.

"Good luck then and Charlie be careful", Leah utters, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Leah, I will", Charlie answers smiling at her and headed out to her car.

Once she checked herself in at the 'Holiday Inn Hotel' at Darling Harbour. She went on a surveillance mission to get the lay of the land before her meeting with the two ex employees of the architect firm Grant works for. She found where she was to meet the women at Darling Harbour the next day. She checked the time and decided to go and have a gander around the mall.

After wandering around window shopping Charlie decided to head back to the 'Bayside Gelato' to grab a take away fresh salad and lasagne for dinner and stop at 'Buzz Bar' and get a nice bottle of Wolf Blass Grey Label Cabinet Sauvignon to have with her meal. As she is walking, she passes 'Bijoux Collection' shop on her way to 'Buzz Bar' she stopped to look in the window. Liking what she was looking at she went in to have a better look.

After a bit, she finds herself admiring some sterling silver pendants, when her eyes fall on a tiny shark pendant. She smiles remembering Joey passionately defending sharks, how they play an important role in the oceans ecology. And if we go into their world well expect them to see us a food. On an impulse, Charlie buys the shark pendant and a silver necklace and puts it on feeling close to Joey somehow. As she steps out the door she ran into a gorgeous, slender, long wavy chestnut haired, azure eyed young woman. "I'm so sorry", Charlie says reaching out and stopping the young woman from falling over.

"That's ok, my bad as well, not looking where I was going either", she laughs and smiles. Each giving the other a good look over, "see ya", the woman comments with mirth in her voice. With that, the woman hurried off, leaving Charlie slightly stunned.

The next morning Charlie had a slight headache from the bottle of wine she drunk. It did not help that she hardly ate any of the food she brought and barely slept either. She quickly has a shower and gets ready for her meeting with the two other victims of Grant Bledcoe. After waiting 20 minutes two blonde-haired attractive women walks up to Charlie, "are you Charlie", asks the shorter haired blonde tentatively.

"Yes I am" Charlie responds, standing up to greet them.

"Can we see some ID", asks the longer haired blonde.

"Sure", Charlie replies pulling out her police ID and showing them.

"You never can be too careful, I'm Brooke and this is Bonnie", she comments edgy.

"So what do you want to know", asks Bonnie nervously.

"I would like to know what Grant Bledcoe did to you", Charlie asks as gently as she could.

"I can't say, we signed a non disclosure as part of our settlement", Bonnie states starting to get upset.

"Bonnie he has done that to other women and he will keep doing it, please help me to stop him", Charlie implores to them.

"I'm sorry I can't, I can't talk about it! I want to forget it ever happened", Bonnie crying then runs away, Brooke starts to leave.

"Please Brooke, talk to me, he did it to me too, he raped me", Charlie begs with tears in her voice.

Brooke sits down on the bench and Charlie starts to tell her what happened. "I was a teenager and he was my so called boyfriend. We had been at a party, and he had been pressuring me to have sex but I was too young so I told him no!, But that night he didn't take no for an answer! Afterwards he laughed as I cried; he thought it was a big joke. It wasn't until 4 months later that I found out I was pregnant. I have a 16 year old daughter who has just found out", she recounts swallowing hard and fighting her tears.

"God I'm so sorry. I didn't even know he was married, he told me he was single. I told him I couldn't go out with him. You know getting into a relationship with one of your co workers, not good if things go sour", Charlie groans to herself knowing all about that. "He kept up his flirting until I gave in. We went out for dinner, he was such a gentleman, turning on all the charm and I got sucked into all of it. When he dropped me off home I invited him in because of his prince charming act", Brooke tells Charlie teary and shaking her head.

"Is that when he rape you, in your our home", Charlie gently probes.

"Yes, and I couldn't go to the police because they would have said I invited him in", Brooke snorts in disgust and crying hard.

Charlie takes her in her arms and holds hers until her tears ran their course. "You might have invited him in but you sure as hell didn't invite him to rape you. You can still get justice if you want too", Charlie passionately pleads with this woman.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. It's his word against mine and he is such a smooth operator he would walk away and I would be left branded a liar and a slut, I can't risk it", Brooke explains, genuinely sorry and getting up and leaving.

Charlie gets up as well, "please Brooke at least tell my daughter what had happened to you! She needs to know the sort of man he is", Charlie begs, calling after her. Falling back onto the bench shattered with her head in hands crying as Brooke flees.

Charlie's tears soak into her pillow as all the work that she has done came to naught. The only thing she has managed to do is push her body and mind into a state of collapse. Which some mysterious, arresting, kind woman, came to her rescue, too her total shock and amazement. She thinks 'I will have to get her card out of my shirt pocket and find out her name at least', she smiles just before sleep claims her.


	22. Chapter 22

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 22

"I wished Charlie and I had of stayed in bed that day, would have been more pleasurable", Joey utters mournfully crossing her wrists and laying her arms flat on Storms upper chest, and resting her chin on her wrists.

Storm lightly brushes Joey's hair from her face and places it behind her ears. "So how long did it take for the investigation to be completed", Storm asks curiously while gently tracing Joey's facial features with her fingertips. Sadness, anger and pain flickers through Joey's 'old gold' chocolate coloured eyes.

Joey quietly speaks, "a day, I was so ecstatic when Georgia called to give me the all clear that I could go back to the place I now call home. Back to the loving people I call family and especially back to the most beautiful woman I was lucky to call my girlfriend. When I got there, Leah and VJ were just leaving. VJ gave me a big hug and told me that he missed me, Leah gave me a quick hug and asked if the investigation was finished. I told it was and they found no case to pursue."

"Leah then kissed me on the cheek and said welcome back. Ruby had just came into the kitchen and had heard, she yelled 'woohoo' and threw herself into my arms and commenced squeezing the life out of me. I told her to relax that she was going to break my ribs she did and gave me an impish grin and apologised again for her behave the night before. I told her it was ok we both where emotional. She said she was glad that I was back and she was sure Charlie would be home again any minute to sweep me off to the bedroom", Joey happily informs Storm.

"Of course I blushed at that. Ruby just laughed and teased me about 'what's the colour of red looks like' which only made me blush more. She told me that it was ok because she really didn't want to know what image I had gotten to make me blush so deep. I told her good because I wasn't going to tell, because it would only give her ideas! And at that, it was Ruby's turn to blush. I asked her what image did she just have to make her blush so deep. She said 'not telling' and with that she, said goodbye as she was off to school", Joey giggles.

"I decided to wait in the living room for Charlie. And to quieten my nerves I decided to watch some TV so I turned it on. After about 20 minutes Charlie arrived, I was so happy and relieved to see her. She looked happy but subdued", she softly explains. "I got off the lounge and wrapped my arms around her, I missed her so much, and she returned my hug. I told her that Georgia had rung and told me that we were clear to see each other and that it had been torture not being able to talk with her that night. She just stood there smiling, but something felt not quite right. I asked her if she was alright and she said she was. She then asked if I was alright, I told her that I was and relieved", Joey comments slightly frowning.

"I took her by the hands and lead her to the lounge and sat us both down. I told her that I would never forgive Brett for what he had done. And that maybe she should press charges against him for making a false complaint. She said that in his own warped way Brett was just trying to protect me. I countered by saying that I didn't need protecting and especially not from her! But little did I realise that I would come to eat those words", Joey softly cries as tears seep from the corners of her eyes, Storm softly brushes them away.

"I said to Charlie that I didn't get how something so good could be made out to be so bad. She told me it was all over and that we were okay. I said that at least one good thing came out of the mess, that our relationship was out in the open! And that we could put yesterday behind us and pretend it never happened. As she softly told me while pulling me into a hug, 'yeah let's do that', Joey sniffs.

"Only at the time I didn't know she had another reason she wanted to pretend that that day didn't happen. She asked me if I was hungry, I said I was feeling a bit peckish so she offered to go to the Diner and pick up us some lunch. I offered to go with her but she said for me to relax giving me a wicked grin and wink and said she wouldn't be long", Joey comments with sadness in her voice.

"I made myself very comfortable in our bedroom. I lit some sandalwood incense, putting on mood music, closing the curtains and taking off my clothes and putting on my teal velvet bathrobe", Joey recalls with a sad smile. "When Charlie got home she called out to me, I called back that I was in the bedroom. She shouted for me to come into the kitchen lunch that was ready. Which I replied by shouting back for her to come in to the bedroom. As she was walking into the room, she was saying that our lunch would get cold. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me and looked around the room", Joey comments with amusement in her voice.

"Charlie smiled and said 'wow', and then she slyly asked me what I had under my robe? I cheekily replied she would have to come here and find out. She grinned and launched herself onto the bed nearly bouncing me off it in the process. She grabbed me and apologised, then she kissed me softly at first then passionately, then they got possessive", she tightly relays. "Her hands were everywhere on me sweeping me away! It was like she couldn't get enough of me and she kept telling me she missed me and that she was sorry. I told her I was the one who should be sorry for all the hurt and trouble I caused her. She started to cry and shook her head saying no", Joey comments distressed.

"I asked her what was wrong, she just said that she was happy that we were together and that she loved me so much. Hearing her say those words made my heart sing and I kissed her deeply. It flared Charlie's passion again because the next thing I knew my robe was gone and Charlie was on top of me kissing my neck while her hands cupped and squeezed my breast and her fingers stroked my nipples." Joey licks her lips nervously and blush and thinks 'oh god I can't believe I just started to describe Charlie's and my loving making to Storm, how embarrassing!'

Storm chuckles. "It's ok honey, if you want to describe in detail yours and Charlie's love making go right ahead, I'll try not to moan too loudly", she quips while continuing to giggle,

Joey just blushes deeper. "That's ok, I don't think I need to bore you with those details thanks", she replies embarrassed.

"I'm sure I wouldn't find them boring. I'm sure I would find them fascinating and extremely educational", Storm laughingly teases, to that Joey starts to tickle Storm. Storm flips Joey, so she is on her back with Storm on top of her and Joey's hands being held beside her head.

Joey looks deep into Storm's eyes and sees the want in her deepening greying eyes. "Kiss me", Joey softly commands. Storm slowly lowers her lips to her and gently kisses Joey's top lip then her bottom lip. She then brushes the tip of her tongue lightly between Joey's lips. Joey responds by opening her mouth and stroking the tip of Storms tongue with the tip of hers. Storm's tongue slowly enters Joey's mouth and tastes her. She then brings their lips together and kisses her tenderly and deeply as Joey's tongue strokes hers. Each become aware that their thighs lay between each other's legs and that they had started to gently rock. Storm breaks their passionate kiss breathing heavily and starts to move off Joey. "Please don't stop, I know you want me as much as I want you", Joey begs trying to catch her breath.

Storm looks into Joey's pleading eyes; she leans down and softly kisses her lips. "Please honey finish telling me what happened between you and Charlie first. And if you still want me, then I promise no more questions", Storm replies her husky voice ragged with desire, as she rolls off Joey and lays on her back. Joey rolls on to her side and moves Storm's arms so she snuggle into her side, putting her head on her chest and her arms around Storm's waist. Storm puts her left hand on Joey's right arm and gently runs her fingertips over it.

"I'll still want you" she whispers firmly, Storm smiles. "Well after an hour of making love we decided to wash the car. And yes our lunch had definitely had gone cold and uneaten", Joey responds before Storm could ask.

"So we are out washing the car and one thing lead to another and we ended up having a water fight, it was fun. When we were nearly finished, Ruby and Xavier arrived and Ruby looked slightly peeved for some reason. I put it down to a bad day at school even though she told us she had a good day when Charlie had asked her how was school", she utters frowning. "I told them that it looked like we had got all Brett's charming artwork off the car and I was going to wash up. Charlie said good idea giving me a cheeky grin. When we got inside I asked Charlie if she would like to shower first she said no for me to go, which I did", Joey chuckles.

"She came into the bathroom I could see she was upset. I asked her what was wrong, she said she thought how close she came to losing me and she got teary. I told her she wasn't going to lose me and I took her in my arms and held her tight", Joey comments with hurt starting to show in her voice.

"She clung to me sobbing her heart out. After her tears had stopped, we had a shower together. It got very hot and steamy and it had nothing to do with the water", Joey exclaims smirking. Storm chuckles again but does not say anything.

Joey thinks 'why the fuck do I keep on alluding to the sex between Charlie and me to Storm. Do I want to see if it gets her jealous or see if it gets her hot and horny! Or do I want to her to know that we had a good sexual relationship and that I don't suck at it!'

"The next couple of days were great; Charlie was so affectionate and open. And even though there were times, I'd find her crying which she was still putting it down to nearly losing me. She would continual tell me that she loved me, and that made me deliriously happy. And I kept telling her I loved her too", Joey sighs slightly in pain.

"Charlie and Ruby were bickering more than usual and when I asked them about it they both clammed up. Then at breakfast a few days after the whole Brett fucked up mess, Ruby asked me how many pieces of toast I wanted? I told her three to which she commented that 'someone hungry' grinning thinking that I needed them after an all night sexcaped with Charlie. I said no, one was for Leah", Joey chortles.

"I told Leah that I knew she was in a rush but she had to eat something. She thanked me saying she got VJ off to Stella's early but now she was late for work", she says warmly. "Charlie then came into the room looking around, and she had a worried look on her face. I asked her what had she lost? She said a diamond studded earring, then asked us had we seen it, we all said no", Joey comments tightly.

"Leah said she would offer to help find it but she was already late for work and she left. Charlie said that they were a 21st birthday present from her dad and she can't have lost it. Ruby asked her how hard was it to keep an earring in her ear", she exhales with a tinge of disgust. "Charlie jump down Ruby's throat saying that it wasn't her fault! They had always been really loose and that she found one in the bed when she was changing it and she can't find the other anywhere. We did get a bit enthusiastic the night before", Joey utters smirking then blushes from embarrassment. 'Fuck I did it again! Note to self think before telling Storm anymore details that involve sex between me and Charlie' she thinks glancing at Storm as Storm tries not to laugh.

"Ruby said to her that she didn't see her wearing them the night before, which Charlie replied that it must have fallen out days ago. I piped up and asked her when did she wear them last? She thought about it and then said a few nights back, the day Brett spray painted her car. I told her it was no wonder that she hadn't noticed, like she didn't have enough going on in her life. I told her that I would help her look but I wasn't with her that night so it would be useless retracing her steps", she wearily comments. "I then asked Ruby did she want first shower but she said no so I went to have mine. Charlie looked devastated; I kissed her and told her she would find it. And then I kissed her again and told her I would see her at lunch and I went and had a shower", Joey relays the story slightly frustrated.

"Later that day, I made Charlie and myself a nice salad for lunch. She still seemed upset over the earring she still hadn't found it. So I told her about my morning hoping to take her mind off it. I said how I was worrying myself sick on how everyone was going to react when they found out what Brett spray painted on her car. And Casey was like yeah we already knew. Charlie asked if Casey was a friend from school, I had to confess to her I didn't have any friends at school, to which she snorted trying not to laugh but failing. I did laugh as well and told her that we did go to school together", Joey smiles warmly remembering.

"I told her that Casey had come up to the shop counter and said she couldn't believe how Brett reacted and that everyone already knew I was gay. I told Charlie I wished that they had of told me, we both giggled. I said to her 'you know what else I didn't know back then' she asked what's that, I told her how lucky I would get. I then leant over and gave her a deep fiery kiss and said I would see her that night", sadness creeps in to Joey voice as she finished her sentence.

"I take it this is where the wheels fell off yours and Charlie's relationship", Storm gently asks softly stroking the side of Joey's face.

"By the end of that evening, yes the wheels had definitely fallen off and rolled away. Before I went home after work, I stopped in at the Diner to see Leah to find out if she didn't mind me cooking dinner that was if she wasn't sick of my cooking. She said she never gets sick of anyone cooking her dinner. I told her I would be making a fettuccini chicken bosciola because it was one of Charlie's favourites, see I told you I had it bad for her. She said that it sounded great so knock myself out", Joey replies with a tired smile.

"On my way out of the Diner a lovely lady called Pippa had found a mobile. Leah thought it was probably Hugo's so I offered to drop it off to him. The worst fucking mistake of my life I thought later on, now I'm not so sure. Anyway, after I had been to the supermarket picking up groceries that I needed to make the bosciola. I called into Hugo's to give him his phone, he told me I was a life saver because he had all his client's numbers in it so his business would be stuffed without it. I told him not to thank me that it was Pippa who found it I was just dropping it off. He thanked me anyway; I told him it was no trouble, any friend of Charlie's. He then offered me a free diving lession, I told him he didn't have to, but he insisted and went to look for one of his vouches", Joey comments with an edge in her voice.

"While he was looking I notice and earring on his desk, it was Charlie's. When I asked about it, he said it must have been Martha's because it couldn't be his. When I told him it was Charlie's he denied it was hers. I told him she probably lost it when she stayed there the other night with him. He asked did she tell me about it, I lied and told him that she told me everything. He told me that that was a relief because he was worried that Xavier or Ruby might have let it slip. I was totally gutted; I felt like a fool, that they must have been all laughing behind my back thinking what a loser I was", Joey explains with angry tears running down her face.

"I quickly left, I think he guess that I tricked him into telling me the truth. Once outside I ran for a bit, then I slowed to a walk to give myself time to think what I was going to say to Charlie. I wondered how she could have lie to me, why didn't she tell me! Then I thought oh my god she fucked him that night, then she has sex with me the next day, god I hoped she showered before we did it", Joey fumes teary.

"At that thought I threw up, thinking how dirty I felt, how used I felt. What she did to me was way worse then what Robbo did. At least I knew he did it because he hated me, but Charlie had told me she loved me. So if she loved me how could she betray me like that? She was the one person who made me feel good about myself that I wasn't a loser! I knew it was too good to be true, I was born a loser and always will be", Joey exclaims bitterly through her tears.

Storm turns to her and stares into her eyes, Joey can see her anger. "Joey you're not a loser, so I don't want to hear you say that about yourself! You are one of the most kindest, caring and compassionate people I know and they are not loser traits. The biggest losers in your life are Charlie and Brett, because they have let someone as special as you go", Storm remarks with emotional conviction.

Joey smiles at Storm loving the fact that Storm does not think she is a loser and will not let her think that way about herself. Joey kisses her lightly on the lips. "Thank you it's nice to know you see me like that", she murmurs grateful for all of Storm's support.

"As I got closer to Leah's my anger was starting to surface, I felt played, betrayed and used. I wanted to know what sick pathetic game Charlie was playing at. So when I got inside I found her she had just hung up the phone. I told her that I had found her earring and she would never guess where! She said 'Joey please' but I kept going with what I wanted to say. I told her actually she would because she knew all along where it was. I said to her 'you slept with Hugo' and she told me she did. I was totally disgusted in her and I turn away from her, she begged wanting to explain", Joey recounts through gritted teeth.

"I turn back to her and asked her did she love him, she said no that she loved me; I told her she had a funny way of showing it. She said she made a mistake and she was sorry, and she didn't tell me because she didn't want to lose me. I was so anger, all I could think was she was only sorry because she got caught out! I turn to go and she grabbed my arm and said my name, I growl at her not to touch me. That shocked her and she let me go and I walked out of the house", Joey remarks still feeling the pain.

"She didn't come after me, what a surprise, but it hurt. Even though I didn't want to be around her, I did want her to chase after me. I burst into tears for the love that I just lost, for believing that someone as beautiful as Charlie could have ever loved me. I felt so lost, alone and insignificant again, I was overwhelmed by my emotions; I didn't even know where I was going", Joey softly cries.

"I ended up at the caravan park and there was a commotion going on. I wandered over to see what it was and there was a van on fire. I forgot my troubles and went to help. Miles carried over an unconscious girl, whose name I found out later was Claudia, and she was suffering from smoke inhalation. Ruby and I stayed with her until Miles carried her up to his house while Ruby and I help Geoff get there", Joey quiet comments.

"Once the ambos got there I went into the kitchen and got a tray and put some glasses of water on it for everyone. Ruby said it was lucky I was there to help out, and then she asked me why I was there in the first place. I told her that I just felt like going for a walk, she asked me if I was ok, I nodded. Miles came in saying the firies had just left; Jai asked him how bad was the damage? He said the van was write off but it could have been worse the whole park could have gone up", Joey sighs.

"Miles asked Jai if he had seen anything and did he know anything about the burning drum. Jai told him that he was walking Ruby home and he saw the drum on its side and the van on fire. Miles said that the drum must have got knocked over accidently but how it come to be there, he had no idea. He said the police would figure that one out and that they would want to talk them", Joey softly relayed the advents of the caravan drama.

"Kirsty and Geoff can back inside at that moment and Miles asked Geoff why was he and Claudia in the van and did they get permission. Kirsty told Miles to lay off Geoff, she was taking him to the hospital. Ruby said she would let Annie know but Geoff told her he would let Annie know. Then just as Kirsty was leaving Charlie arrived so I tried to bale but she followed me out the back door", Joey utters grinding her teeth.

"She once again asked me to please let her it explain. I turned my back on her and I told her there was nothing to explain. She said she never meant to hurt me and what happened with Hugo was a stupid thing. She then asked me if I had any idea how it felt to be accused of using her position to seduce me. She said everything seems wrong, that she wasn't even allowed to speak to me! At that my anger flared and I turned and faced her saying so you thought you would prove to yourself you weren't fucking gay was by sleeping with the nearest man is that it. She nodded her head and said probably, I asked her did she enjoy it, not that I really wanted to know the answer", Joey swallows feeling nauseous.

"But she said not to let it matter it didn't have to that it was a huge mistake. I told her it didn't matter how or why it happened, what mattered was that she went from his bed back to me and she didn't say anything not one fucking word. I then asked her did she know how that made me feel. She said she was trying to protect me, I told her that it made me feel like I meant fucking nothing to her. Then Ruby's impeccable timing came into effect with her telling Charlie that Miles and the others were waiting in there for her. We both looked at each other, hurt written on both of our faces, then I left", Joey frustratingly comments reliving that night, tears flowing down her face.

Storm holds her tight and kisses her forehead. "I'm so sorry honey", she softly utters wishing she could take away Joey's pain.

Joey caresses Storm's face and sees sorrow in her eyes. "It's ok shit happens. Anyway, when I left the caravan park I ended up at Noah's. I got a white house wine and thought about what I was going to do. My mind was a jumbled mess all I could think about was Charlie and picturing her naked with her legs wrapped around Hugo screaming his name as he thrusts in and out of her! Sorry not an image you would probably wanted to know about", Joey remarks giving a small laugh.

"That's ok hon, I have a cast iron stomach and mind", Storm replies winking at Joey.

"As I was getting to the bottom of my glass of wine, who should show up, but Hugo. He came over to me to let me know that Charlie was looking for me and that she was worried. I thought 'great she had went and saw him after I had left Leah's. Instead of coming after me, she runs to him, well now I really know who she wanted to be with'. I thanked him and told him I had seen her. He then sat down and told me that what happened between him and Charlie was entirely his fault. I had to give him credit for wanting to take all of the blame, but I told him he was just doing what she wanted him to do and that was to make her feel like she was normal whatever the hell that was", Joey irately spits out.

"He said it wasn't like that, when he found her on the beach she was confused, messed up. He said he knew she wasn't being rational and that he should have stopped her but he didn't, he said he basically took advantage of her when she was vulnerable. I told him to give me a break, Charlie had a choice and she has made it, he said okay but could I at least forgive her that we all make mistakes. I thought what was the mistake really, her sleeping with Hugo or her being with me. I told him that I hoped he could make her happy because obviously I sure in hell couldn't. I then got up, I knew what I had to do and that was to pack my stuff up and get out of her home before she got off work", Joey bitterly and sorrowfully states.

"When I got there Ruby was home she watched me pack in silence not knowing what to say, that very rare she has an opinion on nearly everything. Once I had most of my stuff pack and what I could take with me that night, I walked out to the kitchen saying to her that all I seem to do in this place is pack my bags. Ruby told me not to go, she said that she knew I was hurting but I didn't know how crazy Charlie is about me. I counter with crazy enough to have slept with someone else. I know that was low but it was a knee jerk reaction", Joey recalls her anger simmering.

"But Ruby is like a dog with a bone, she followed into the living room where my other bag was saying that Charlie knew what she did was unforgivable and that was why she lied because she knew if she told me she'd lose me and that was the last thing she wanted. I said to her that she shouldn't be in the middle of mine and Charlie's fucking mess. Then I told her that I didn't know what it meant or what I was going to do about it, but I knew I couldn't stay there. And could she tell Charlie I would be back to pick up the rest of my stuff the next day. She asked me where they could reach me; I told her I didn't know. Then I grabbed my bag for the kitchen chair and left", Joey tells Storm feeling very drained.

"So where did you end up staying", Storm asks even though she has a good idea where Joey ended up.

"I ended back at Brett's and before he could start in on me I told him I didn't want to hear anything he had to fucking say! Half the fucking house was mine and if he didn't want to live with a fucking, lesbian he could get the fuck out. I left him standing there opened mouthed as I walked into my room and slammed the door", Joey answers with anger in her voice.

"That's when all of my defences crumbled; I crawled into bed, curled up into a ball and howled myself to sleep. During the early hours of the morning, I woke in a lather of sweat for a horrific nightmare. I dreamt of Robbo raping me and Charlie was standing there naked cheering him on with Hugo fucking her from behind", Joey exclaims feeling sick.

"I had to quickly run to my window and lean out and throw up. I knew then if I stayed I would keep running into them and I would end up hating her and I didn't want that. So the next morning I went down to the wharf knowing that the 'Julianne' was back because one of her crew had got appendicitis and had to be brought in so there was a spot a valuable on board", Joey wearily states.

"Fortune was smiling on me because Alf was back so I could go and see if I could get the job on the 'Julianne'. After speaking to the boss who remembered me from before, he asked how the family emergency went I told him fine and that there wouldn't be another emergency in the foreseeable future. He welcomed me aboard and said we were steaming out that afternoon about 2 pm. I told him I would see him then. Next I texted Ruby to make sure Charlie wasn't home so I could pick up my stuff. She said the coast was clear, she lied. When I turned up there who was there to greet me but Charlie. I felt so awkward, the atmosphere was tense, I just wanted to get my stuff and get out of there", Joey recalls tightly.

"I started to collect me stuff and Charlie followed saying that now that I was here couldn't we talk about what had happened calmly. I told her that I really didn't have time, and no I didn't tell her about my long haul job. But she beg me so I put down my stuff and sat on the lounge to once again listen to her tell me that what happened between her and Hugo was a mistake and she was sorry she lied to me but she didn't want to lose me", Joey describes trying to hold in her emotions.

"I told her if she had been honest with me then I might have been able to forgive her. Because she knew how much I hated lies because of all the lies and secrets that I had kept growing up. I told her lies destroy they don't protect and all they do is create distrust and that I didn't trust her anymore and if I couldn't trust her then there was no chance of a relationship", Joey sadly points out.

"But she begged me to give her another chance that she would never lie to me again. I asked her how many chances did she want! And if I was the one that fucked up and slept with another woman thinking we might not be able to see each other again would she give me any chances, we both knew she wouldn't. I said goodbye to her picked up me stuff and left, she didn't know my goodbye was for at least 3 months. I then dropped the rest of my stuff off in my room, packed what I needed for the long haul. I closed my bedroom door and walked into the lounge room to find Brett with a beer in his hand watching TV", Joey sighs heavily.

"I told him I was going on a long haul on the Julianne and I would be away from at least 3 months. I was hoping he wouldn't say anything but that would have been too easy. Hs comment was 'what you and your fucking bitch of a cop girlfriend have little pussy, oops cat fight and you need to bail'. I told him what happened between me and Charlie was none of his fucking business and if he wasn't such a fucking homophobic Neanderthal we might have had a decent relationship for me to tell him. With that I stormed out of the house and down to the wharf wishing 2 o'clock would come so I could get away from that hole of a place", Joey angrily comments.

"So no love lost between you and your brother, I wish it was different for you honey", Storm whispers still stoking Joey's face.

"That makes two of us", she softly agree. "As I was loading my stuff on board I got the shock of my life, running down the ramp was Charlie. I wondered how she found out because the only person I told was Brett and I thought I was safe there, them loathing each other. I must admit it was nice that she finally chased after me", Joey comments with a sad smile on her lips.

"When Charlie got to me she said she thought that she missed me, I told her we were about to leave and I had to get on board. She begged me not to go; I told her that I had made up my mind. She asked me to change it and to give us time to work things out. She then asked me not to leave her; I told her it would never work if I stayed. She said I wouldn't know that, but I told her I knew myself and it was one thing for me to say I could forgive her and get over this but it didn't mean that I could", Joey utter with tears in her voice.

"I said maybe after 3 months apart this would be easier for us. Charlie complained that 3 months was forever, and again she asked me to stay. I was tempted to stay because I was still madly in love with her. But I stuck to my guns and told her I really had to go. She then handed me my IPod, our fingers touched and I still felt the same thrilling sensation I always got when we touched", Joey recounts weeping.

"Well there went my excuse to visit her when I got back! I was hoping she was going to listen to it while I was away and keep me in her thoughts. I told her that I would miss her and then I kissed her one last time before I climb aboard the trawler. As we pulled away from the wharf I moved to keep Charlie in sight. When I got to the back of the boat, I wanted to call out to her that I still loved her. Then my heart shattered into a million pieces when I saw her breakdown and cry", Joey swallows hard her throat tightening with sadness. Storm brushes her tears with her fingertips and kisses her forehead. "Storm I miss her so much", she confesses through her tears.

"I know you do Logan", Storm softly replies feeling empathy for Joey's wounded soul as she holds her tight.


	23. Chapter 23

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 23

"So when you were out at sea for the three months how much contact did you have with Charlie", Storm asks Joey curiously, she sees guilt written in Joey's eyes and face.

"None, I didn't call or text her and she didn't either", Joey sighs with regret.

"Why? I can understand why Charlie probably didn't, she thought you wouldn't forgive her and you wouldn't want to hear from her. So is that the reason you didn't contact her," Storm asks wanting to understand.

"Kinda, I guess I wanted to punish her, make her suffer as much as I was suffering. Also, I still wanted her to chase after me, let her be the first to call or text me. I know how childish that was, but that was how I felt", Joey replies defensively.

"I see, so did you keep in contact with Ruby or Leah", Storm inquires knowing how important they had come to mean to Joey.

"No I didn't want to drag them into it. Although I did text Ruby to let her know, I left and Charlie might need her. And VJ sent me a couple of texts telling me he missed me and to come home", Joey answers swallowing hard fighting back her tears.

Storm kisses Joey's forehead. "What about Aden, did you both keep in contact", she gently probes.

"He texted me to let me know that Charlie was gutted. And that I should have stuck around and worked things out with her. That all I was being was a coward and taking the easy way out", Joey replies hurt and bitter.

"Sounds like he was doing a bit of transference because of his and Belle's situation", Storm comments thoughtfully.

"Yeah I basically told him he should talk he bailed on Belle when she needed him the most! So he could take his comments and shove the up his arse. And that he should find out what Charlie did before fucking saying anything. Yeah I was really anger at him, and that was the first and last time we said anything to each other", Joey states regretting her harsh words.

"So you have had no contact with anyone apart from VJ since you left", Storm asks.

"I made friends with Casey, a girl I knew at school. And every now and then, I would find out how things were going there. It was through her that I found out that Charlie had starting seeing someone else. She didn't wait for the three month to be up to see if I would be back", Joey says disappointed.

"Did you ask Charlie to wait", Storm asks pushing this point.

"No, I was hoping she would. Well I did say that after three months things would be easier for us", Joey rudely laughs.

"So were you going to go back to see her", Storm curiously asks

"Yes but that was until Casey told me that Charlie had started dating Angelo, an ex of hers who killed her police partner Jack, and who she told me she hated. That hurt, she found it easier and more acceptable to be with a cop killer then to be seen with me", Joey comments frustrated.

"I think you're being unfair to Charlie. As you told me, after the Brett debacle, she was more affectionate and open. So she was coming to terms with her sexuality and your relationship", Storm gently argues.

"Storm it was how I felt. I felt that I was never good enough for her to be with. Maybe that's why I left, because she would finally see how badly flawed I was if I had of stayed. So maybe I used her cheating on me as a way escape so she would never see my flaws", Joey responds sadly shaking her head.

"I think she saw the beautiful soul you possess and she thought she wasn't good enough for you. I believe Charlie is hiding a wound fracture soul, which causes self destructive tendencies", Storm states. Joey gives her a quizzical look, "just from what you have told me about her, that is what I'm basing my analysis of her behaviour on", she elaborates.

"Storm can we stop talking about Charlie, please", Joey wearily asks.

"Of course. So honey I take it you don't feel that way anymore", Storm softly replies.

"Feel like what way anymore", Joey asks a bit confused.

"That you aren't good enough to be with. I'm glad you are starting to see your own self worth", Storm answers giving Joey a big smile.

"And how did you come to that conclusion, Doc", Joey asks curiously

"You said that it was how you felt, past tense, not how you feel, present tense, ergo positive progress", Storm happily tells her.

"I do feel a bit better just talking to you about what had happened, less confused", Joey confesses giving Storm a shy smile.

Both of them remain quiet, Joey with her head on Storm's chest listening to the slow beating of her heart. Storm lost in her thoughts about what she will be doing later once she knows Joey is settled. After awhile Storm wonders if Joey is asleep and looks down upon her face as Joey looks up into hers, "I thought you might have been asleep", Storm softly says.

"No I was just thinking about something you said to me when we were on the edge of the cliff. That you weren't letting me go, especially not today, why what's so special about today", Joey asks curiously watching Storm as tears come into her eyes. Suddenly worried Joey moves up and cups Storm's face, "honey what is it", Joey asks full of concern.

"Today is the 5th anniversary of the death of Caitlin and the kids, so I wasn't losing you on this day as well", Storm sadly whispers, Joey kisses her forehead.

"God I'm sorry, baby", Joey compassionately states.

"It's ok you didn't know", Storm utters giving Joey a small smile.

"Storm you said that they were killed by a drunk driver, were you in the car with them when they were killed", Joey asks assuming it was a 2-car accident.

"No, they weren't in a car when they were killed. You see they had been down in Melbourne. Caitlin had an art exhibit showcasing her works. See apart from her being a uni arts professor she was also a successful artist. She and the kids had been away for two weeks and she had called and asked if we could meet for lunch. I told her I would come home but she insisted on meeting at the corner cafe near my work. I was sitting there waiting for them, as they were crossing the pedestrian crossing a car came out from a corner street going too fast and swerving all over the road and ran straight into them. There was nothing I could do..." Storm swallows.

"I raced to them, but by the time I got to Kurt's little broken body he was already dead..." she closes her eyes anguish etched on her face, "I was yelling for someone to help me. I then found Tara she had been thrown up over the car, a man was already by her side by the time I got to her. He just looked at me and shook his head saying he was sorry..." Storm describes with tears streaming down her face as she relives that moment.

"I was reeling I started screaming Caitlin's name over and over. A guy called out saying she was over with him. I sprint over she was barely alive, I sat down on the road and took her in my arms and I was begging her to stay with me, not to leave me. Her eyes fluttered open and she asked me about Tara and Kurt, she could tell by my look they were gone she cried out in agony. Then a peaceful calm came over her and she put her hand on the side of my face and pulled me to her. She kissed my lips and then she told me to be good to myself and she died in my arms", Storm recounts her voice full of hurt and anguish tears flowing down her face.

Joey holds her tight, her heart breaking over Storm's terrible loss. "Oh god honey I'm so sorry", Joey utters her voice choked with emotion.

"I don't know how long I was sitting there holding her in my arms. I know there was someone asking me to let her go, but I wouldn't..." she says tightly her throat constricting in pain. "Then Danni was there asking me to give Caitlin to her, that she would look after now..." Storm sobs and tries to compose herself.

"I let Danni take her, everything around me felt surreal, next thing I knew Kym had me in a bear hug dragging me away. I turned and saw the car that had destroyed my whole world; I pulled away from Kym and headed for it. A guy was sitting sideways in the driver's seat with the door open with his head in his hands crying. Before I got to close Kym had grabbed me was dragging me away. I didn't know I had started screaming at the guy telling him that he was nothing but a fucking murdering low life cunt! That he killed my family and that I was going to kill him", Storm angry explains.

"Apparently I was fighting Kym to let me go while continually screamed abuse and threats at the guy. Shock does some strange things to you. Poor Kym, he was having a hard time holding me, a couple of uniformed police help him restrain me and Danni dosed me with some sedative to calm me. Everything after that was a blur until I had to identify their bodies..." Storm rubs her eyes and takes a deep breath

"...seeing my whole reason for living there on the gurneys in the morgue, knowing I would never be able to hold and talk to them again just killed me. I wanted to curl up and die right there", Storm states reliving that day her husky voice ragged with pain. Joey does not know what to say; so she just holds Storm and cries.

"Her parents blamed me, especially Caitlin's mother, Gloria. And at their funeral in her grief, Gloria started hitting me and telling me that it was all my fault that her beautiful angels were dead. That I didn't do what I had promised, and that was to protect them. That it should have been me in a coffin not them. I let her rage at and on me because that is what I thought too. Douglas, Caitlin's father gently dragged Gloria away from me and my mum tried to comfort me, but I was numb with grief", Storm tearfully tells Joey.

"I was a mess I wasn't coping; I slept poorly if at all. As I told you before I worked out to the point of exhaustion just to get some sleep. My friend's were worried about me, I barely spoke to any of them, and I fell into a deep dark depression. You see Logan I literally know what you were going through sitting on the edge of the cliff, because I was sitting nearly in that exact same spot", Storm sadly relates.

"All I could see was the pain and despair and it had beaten me down, and I just wanted it to stop. Even with all my training I couldn't help myself, so there I was ready to just push myself off the cliff, when I heard a little girl's voice call out to me. At first, I thought it was Tara's voice, and then I became aware of my surroundings. I turn to see a little school girl begging me to move away from the edge because she was scared that I might fall", Storm tearfully snorts at the irony.

"I did what she asked because I didn't want her scarred with the image of me jumping to my death. When I got to her, she asked me if I was alright, I told her hopefully soon I would be. Her teacher had spotted her and came to get her. She asked me if I needed help, I thanked her and told her no, and then I walked home. I called Megan told her that I needed her help and she can over and my counselling sessions started", Storm's voice breaking with sorrow as she recounts this to Joey.

Joey looks at her not knowing what to do or say but wanting to remove the pain and devastation from Storm tear laden eyes. She kisses Storm softly on her lips and hoarsely tells her, "I can't take that pain away, but I'm here when and if it gets too much for you, Doc."

Moved by Joey's offer Storm pulls her to her and hold her tight. "Thanks honey I appreciate your offer, and I'm sure I will take you up on it", Storm whispers kissing Joey on her forehead. They lay like that for a while each needing each other as anchors so their emotions would not send them spinning out of control.

"Storm what happened to the drunk driver, did he go to gaol", Joey asks wanting to know more about Storm.

"No, he was given a five year good behaviour bond, ordered to attend alcohol abuse counselling. Remanned to rehab clinic for three months, fined $2000 and disqualified from driving for 12 months", Storm's voice sounding empty.

"He got off lightly" Joey hotly retorts.

Storm smiles at her outrage. "Not really Logan. You see he had already been in the Parramatta Psychiatric Centre, for severe depression and on a suicide watch caused by the trauma of accidently killing my family. His wife found him in their car in the garage with the motor running; she had arrived home early due to a migraine. Thank god his three young kids were still at school", Storm wearily replies.

"See he was drinking that day because he had lost his job and didn't believe he would be able to get another soon enough to keep up with his mortgage repayments so he felt like a failure. I went and visited him at his request, and I vented at him telling him, he had already destroyed one family so stop destroying another. If he was sorry about what he had done, he should hold tight to his family and be thankful he still had them. They needed him alive not just having memories of him, which was all I had left. Not very professional of me I know but I was still grieving", Storm comments drained by her emotions.

"Hey, that was very understandable, and by the way you amaze me. You could have went there and told him that you wished he had succeeded in killing himself. But you didn't you told him to stop with the poor me attitude and think of what's really important, his family", Joey smiles and kisses Storm soundly on the lips.

"I wished Gloria had have thought that way. She saw what I did as a betrayal to the memory of Caitlin, Tara and Kurt. She did wish that he had succeeded, and then at least she would have had some justice. I just thought there had been enough tragedy, nothing was going to bring my family back; it was time for the healing to start", Storm wearily reflects.

Joey lays her head in the crook of Storm's neck, and lets her fingertips trail across Storms collarbone to her shoulder. Then slowly running them down her arm, across the back of her hand, up over her fingers down to her palm where she slowly traces the lines in her palm. Storm watches this in total fascination and bemusement, enjoying Joey's touch and she kisses the top of Joey's head. Joey moves her fingertips from Storms hand, which is resting on her hip, up to Storm's washboard abs and lightly traces her stomach muscles.

Joey smiles as Storms muscles slightly tense as she softly caresses them. Then dragging her fingertips ever so slowly up to between Storm's breasts, she causes Storm to shiver and raise goose bumps. Once her fingertips arrive between her breasts, she starts to draw circles; Storm lets out a murmur of pleasure. Encouraged by this Joey strokes her fingertips across to her left breast and gently slides them across it until her whole hand covers Storm's breast and then she softly squeeze it. "Joey what are you doing", Storm asks her voice huskier with desire.

"What does it feel like I'm doing", Joey mischievously quips as she slides herself on top of Storm cupping her other breast and learning down and kissing her lips.

Joey strokes between Storm's lips with the tip of her tongue, as Storm parts her lips Joey's tongue darts into her mouth, stroking touching and tasting. Storm circles, strokes and sucks on Joey's with her tongue and mouth. Their kiss deepens, and pent up desire breaks, as Storm removes Joey's hands from her breast so their breast and nipples touch. She shifts Joey so that their thighs lay between each other's legs and with one hand on Joey's butt and the other across her back, Storm starts to slowly but firmly rock and slide Joey's body into her.

The movement causes rubbing on their now stimulated pulsing clits, Joey's tears her mouth away from Storm's, "oh fuck, yes", she cries out in pleasure.

Storm rolls Joey over sliding her hands up and under Joey's shoulders and clutches them as she slides and rocks her body over Joey's, with their hips thrusting into each other. Storm then kisses licks and nibbles Joey's neck causing her to moan more. She kisses up to Joey's ear and sucks her earlobe, and then she runs the tip of her tongue across her jaw line until she reaches her chin where she moves up and kisses Joey passionately. Thrusting her tongue into Joey's mouth to match thrust of their hips. They both moan into each other's mouth, Storm pulls her mouth from Joey and slides down her body until her mouth reaches between her breasts. She positions herself between Joey's legs so Joey could wrap her legs around her back.

While running her the tip of her tongue across Joey's left nipples, they continue to rock, with Storm's ripped stomach muscles rubbing on her sensitive vibrating clit. Joey moans loud as Storm takes her now harden nipple into her mouth, sucks, and flicks it with her tongue. Storm moves her left hand down to Joey's right breast and cups and gently squeezes it. She takes Joey's nipple between her thumb and finger gently rolls it. Joey arches into Storm's mouth and hand, "oh fuck Storm, please don't stop", she breathlessly calls out.

Storm moves her mouth to Joey's right nipple to administer the same treatment she had just gave the left nipple. While moving her left hand back to Joey's shoulder and bringing her right hand down to stroke left nipple. Joey holds Storms head to her breast, and runs her hands through her short hair causing Storm to moan, "oh fuck Storm that feels so good", Joey utters breathing through her pleasure.

Storm slowly kisses and licks down Joey's body, "god you smell and taste so good honey", Storm states her husky voice shaky with lust.

Storm sucks licks and kisses around Joey belly button, causing Joey to hold her head there for a while and moan her desire. Storms hands work in unison to strokes knead and twist Joey's breasts and nipples. Storm lowers her head to between Joey's legs and kisses, licks and nibbles her inner thighs, "fuck Storm stop teasing me", Joey hissed as she grabs Storm's head and thrusts her hips into mouth. Storm chuckles and kisses Joey's pussy like she kisses Joey's mouth.

This is a new experience for Joey. Storm's mouth sealing over Joey's pussy lips, her tongue exploring, tasting and stroking. "Oh, my fucking god Storm", Joey cries out rocking her hips faster.

Storm then slowly circles her opening with the tip of her tongue, "oh Joey, god you're so wet", Storm's voice ragged with desire.

Joey pulls her head harder to her as she rocks her hip to her mouth, "please fuck me Storm", Joey pleads in desperation.

Storm slides her left hand down Joey's body until it is on her pussy. Slowly her fingers spread Joey's folds open, "oh my you are beautiful", Storm hungrily whispers and with that she circles Joey's clit with her tongue.

"Oh fuck Storm", Joey shrieks arching into her. Flicking her clit with her tongue Storm quickens the pace matching the stroking of her nipple to the same pace, as Joey chants ohs. Then Storm takes her tongue off her clit to replace it with a fingertip while she thrusts in tongue deep inside Joey. Storm then strokes circles and explores Joey's wonderful moist warm silky cave. Arching again Joey cries out again "oh fuck yes".

Storm slides in and out of her, quicken the pace, sensing Joey is close to the edge, "come honey, please come for me", Storm begs hoarsely with need. She darts her tongue back inside Joey curving it up to find her g spot and quickly works her spot. Joey's muscles contract, Joey arches and her legs tremble then she stills.

Joey shudders as a powerful surging orgasm as rips through her body, she ejaculate and she screams, "oohh ggoodd SSStttooorrrmmm". As their continue to ride her waves of ecstasy, ever little moment of her tongue causes Joey to orgasm again. After several times Joey pleads, her breathing laboured, "Storm please, stop".

Storm holds very still until Joey's body quietens then she slowly crawls up Joey's body and gently lies on top of her. "You taste so fucking heavenly, do you know that", Storm comments her husky voice thick with desire and cheek.

"Do I, I'm glad you like my flavour", Joey breathlessly quips trying to slow her heart rate and breathing down.

"I do, here have a taste", Storm replies giving Joey a wicked grin, and with that she kisses her. Slipping her tongue in Joey's mouth and stroking her tongue with Joey's, Joey tastes herself on Storm's tongue and lips. As the passionate kiss deepens, Joey rolls them over so she is on top and without breaking their kiss; she straddles low over Storm's body. Taking her weight on her knees, she cups Storms small breasts, gently squeezes them, and runs her palms over them. Storm moans into her mouth and glides her hands over Joey's back. Joey circles the tops of Storms nipples with the tip of her fingers, causing Storm to moan and pull out of the kiss and cup Joey's breast and kneads them.

Joey grabs Storm's hands and puts them over her head, "my turn", Joey whispers with desire.

She leans down and kisses Storm's throat, then licking up to her chin and to her lips to kiss deep with their tongues stoking and exploring again. Joey's hands move back down to Storm's breasts again to tease and stroke her nipples hard again. They both moan, Joey then kisses down her throat, down her chest to Storm's right breast where she kisses licks and sucks her nipple. "Fuck honey that feels wonderful", Storm murmurs breathing through her pleasure. Joey smiles and continues to assault Storms nipple with Storm saying a lots of yeses. Storm holds Joey's head to her breast, she runs her hands through Joey's long hair.

Joey then slowly kisses her ways down Storm's body, leaving her hands to stroke, squeeze and pinch, Storm's nipples. She tongues Storm's navel and then kisses her hips, then Storm's inner thighs, "oh fuck Logan", Storm mutters panting. Joey then licks up through her folds of her pussy causing Storm to arch into her mouth, crying out "oh fuck". Storm hips start to undulate as Joey to lick and explore even inch of her, Storm hold Joey to her "oh god Logan, yes".

Joey is relishing Storm's unique taste and marvelling how wet she is. "God you are so wet and you taste so fucking good", Joey purrs.

Joey strokes Storm engorged clit making Storm arch again into her mouth and her hips rocking became more frantic. "Fuck Logan I don't think I can take much more", Storm states through gritted teeth. Joey increases her stroking, listening to Storm's oh fucks becoming louder and more of them. She then slides in tongue into Storm's opening circling and stroking inside her.

Joey rubs Storms clit her fingertips while stimulating her g spot with her tongue. Joey feels Storm's inner muscle spasm her body stiffen as her orgasm washes through like a tidal wave and Storm crying out "fffuuucckkk LLLooogggaaannn".

After the waves of her orgasm subsides Joey licks from Storm opening up to her clit progressing up her body, sucking her nipples on her way to Storm lips. Storm moans her pleasure as Joey lays on top of her and kissing her passionately. After a few more heady tongue kisses, Joey withdraws her month from Storm and curiously asks, "so when was the last time you have had sex?"


	24. Chapter 24

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 24

Looking over that the clock, "5 years 14 days and 11 hours ago", Storm causally replies smiling at Joey and winking.

Joey is stunned and just stares at her for a moment before saying something. "I'm the first since Caitlin", Joey splutters in utter amazement.

"Yes, why is that problem, was I that rusty", Storm cautiously asks, not knowing if she has upset Joey by not telling her, before they had sex.

Seeing that Storm was slightly worried, Joey smiles thinking 'god if that is her being rusty, fuck what is she going to do to me after she warms up!' "No, no it's not a problem but they do say practice makes perfect", Joey replies with at wicked grin on her face.

With that, Storm dives on top of her and starts giving her slobbery kiss causing Joey to shriek and laugh. "Stop with all the slobber, yuck that's gross", Joey laughing says gently pulling Storm's head up from her neck.

Storm smiles, looks deep into Joey's eyes, slowly lower her head, and softly kiss her on her lips. She then lightly brushes Joey's lips with the tip of her tongue, seeking permission to enter. Joey opens her lips and as Storm's tongue enters, Joey gently sucks on it first. Their kiss then deepens and passion flares within them both. For the next couple of hours their bed becomes pandemonium, the doona falls to the floor and Joey in rapturous orgasm pulls the sheet from their moorings. Storm's wonder in Joey's body remains a constant force and an occasionally there is Storm's own incandescent, intense ecstasy.

After their very passionate sexcapade, both are breathing heavily, coated in sweat and softly laughing. Both their bodies are pervaded with exquisite exhaustion; Storm wraps Joey into her arms. With her head in the crook of Storm's neck, right arm wrapped around her waist and her right leg entwine with Storm's legs. Joey sighs blissfully and in a little while, they both fall into a tranquil sleep.

Finding herself wide-awake and in darkness, Storm looks at the clock and it reads 11:25pm. Carefully untangling herself from Joey as not to wake her, Storm climbs out of bed, and goes and turns on the bathroom light. From its illumination, Storm surveys the wreck, which is their bed and silently laughs and shakes her head. She quietly walks over, picks up the 'wolf' doona, and gently covers Joey's sleeping form. She then goes over to her chest of draws and pulls out a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt and puts them on. Next, she opens a walk in robe and pulls out a waterproof bag, and then she returns to the bed for one last look at Joey. She turns to leave and she hears.

"Where are you going", Joey asks curiously and a bit apprehensively.

Storm turns back and smiles. "I've just got to do something, I won't be long, go back to sleep," Storm answers reassuringly.

"What is it that you have to do and what time is it," Joey asks a bit confuse sitting up and trying to shake off the last remnant of her sleep.

"It's just after 11:30" she replies and sits on the bed. "Honey every year on this day I go and light a candle and set it a drift on the water in remembrance of Caitlin, Tara and Kurt", Storm softly explains, Joey take Storm's hand and gently squeezes it.

"Would you like some company", Joey offers gently stroking the side of Storm's face.

Storm takes hold of Joey's wrist, turns her face into her palm, and lightly kisses it. "I would like that", she utters smiling.

Joey climbs out of bed as Storm stand up. She picks up a robe and ties it, and then she takes Storm's hand and kisses her on her lips softly. "I'm ready", Joey remarks and cheekily flashes Storm her bare thigh.

Storm shakes her head. "You just better hope it isn't too windy on the beach, you wouldn't want sand getting into any sensitive places", Storm comments laughing.

"I would just have to get you brush it out of them won't I", Joey retorts innocently, they burst into laughter.

"Come on cheeky woman, today is almost over", Storm states dragging Joey out of the bedroom.

On their way out of the house, Storm grabs her beach towel, and both of them put a pair of thongs on and head down to the beach. Once they are on the beach, Storm hands Joey her towel, removes her thongs and walks into the ocean. The temperature of the water causes an involuntary shiver through Storm's body. As a small wave breaks across her groin area, Storm sharply sucks in air, on hearing that Joey bursts out laughing.

Storm turns around and glares at her and shakes her head, she also notices that Joey has move down to the water's edge. Turning back around she wades out to waist deep water. She then opens the waterproof bag and pulls out a small waxed paper boat. She then takes out a small candle and three small pictures one each of Catlin, Tara and Kurt. She puts them in the boat, she then pulls out a 'Zippo' lighter, lights the candle, puts the lighter back into the bag, and closes it.

Storm lightly brushes a fingertip across each picture, leaving Caitlin's until last. Through some tears, she whispers, "hey sweetheart, I'm finally starting to be good to myself". Wiping away the tears, Storm sets the small boat adrift, watching it for a while and remembering some of the wonderful memories they had together as a family, and then Storm starts to wade backwards into shore. When she arrives at the water's edge, Joey hands her, her towel, Storm quickly wipes herself then wraps the towel around her waist and looks out at the candle lit small paper boat. Joey stands behind her putting her head on her shoulder and wrapping her arms around Storm's waist. Storm reaches around behind her to wrap her arms around Joey. After watching the small boat bob and wink about for a while, Joey turns her face and kisses Storm on her cheek and whispers "are you ok hon?"

Storm releases her, turns around in Joey's arms, wraps her arms around her again, and kisses her lightly on her lips. "Yeah I am", Storm replies smiling. "Let's go home", she says releasing her hold on Joey once again and gently pulls out of Joey's arms. She takes Joey's hand and they head back to the house.

Once back inside Joey says, "Storm I'm going to make us something to eat while you're in the shower."

Storm looks at her with a cheeky grin on her face. "Am I in need of sustenance? what are you planning that requires energy", Storm asks with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Well I thought we could do a few circuits in your gym, you know to get our heart rate up", Joey quips back smiling innocently.

Walking over to her in the kitchen, Storm cups Joey's face and kisses her. Storm lightly strokes the tip of her tongue between Joey's lips, until Joey opens her mouth. They slowly explore each other's mouth, until Joey breaks it needing some oxygen, both of them breathing heavy. Storm puts her hand inside Joey's robe, places it on her chest, and feels Joey's heart beating fast. "See isn't that a much better way of getting your heart rate up, then doing circuits", Storm purrs in her ear and sliding her hand across to cup Joey's breast and stroke across her nipple with her thumb and feeling it respond by growing harder.

"Much", Joey breathes and closes her eyes and learning into Storm's hand. She then wraps her hand around Storm's wrist and slowly removes Storm's hand from her robe. "Now go have a shower while I make us something to eat," she breathily commands. Storm chuckles, salutes her, and wanders off to have a shower.

After Storm finishes her shower, she meanders back into her bedroom she finds that Joey has fixed up the bed and is now in it. Grinning she climbs into bed and Joey hands her a glass of fruit juice and puts the plate of sandwiches between them on the bed. Storm takes one and bites into it, 'yum, chicken, cheese and avocado' she thinks, "mmm very nice honey", Storm remarks complimenting Joey.

"I'm glad it is to your liking", Joey replies smugly.

Storm laughs at her attempt to sound posh. "It is thank you", Storm answers, learns over and kisses her on the cheek.

After they have finished the sandwiches and drinks, Storm puts her glass on top of the plate and puts it on top of Joey's pyjamas, which are on top of the bedside draws. Joey puts her glass on her side bedside draws and turns to Storm and snuggles into her side, Storm moves her arms and puts it around Joey. With her head on Storm's shoulder, Joey look up into Storm's eyes and strokes the side of her face and softly tells her, "I love you, Storm".

Storm leans down and kisses her softly on her lips. "I love you too Joey", she whispers back to her, and with that they slowly start loving and discovering each other all over again.

Charlie wakes up slightly disorientated, she had been dreaming of Joey. They were running on the beach, she had tripped and fallen, and when she had gotten to her knees, Joey was far away still running not knowing that she has fallen. She had called out to Joey but the wind was carrying her cries in the opposite direction. She started to cry and next she knew she heard a husky woman's voice ask, "why are you crying, are you hurt?" Looking up she finds herself staring into the mysterious woman, who had taken her to lunch, face.

"No, I'm not hurt, and I'm crying because my girlfriend hasn't notice I'm not running beside her", Charlie sobs. The woman holds out her hand, she takes it and she is pulls to her feet.

"Well if you aren't hurt then go chase after her, she can't be that far or hard to find," she firmly states giving Charlie a gentle shove in the direction they had been running.

This dream gives Charlie pause to think, should she try to find Joey? Moreover, if she did find where Joey is, has she the right to intrude on her new life. Frustrated Charlie gets out of bed and heads to the toilet. After she finishes in there, she is drawn to the kitchen by the wonderfully rich aroma coming from there. Charlie finds Leah on the phone whilst stirring something in a saucepan as she enters the kitchen. "No I won't be into work tomorrow either, I need to look after Charlie...no she just needs some TLC...thanks Irene I will, bye." Leah hangs up the phone and turns around to put it on the table when she notices Charlie. "Hey how are you feeling after your sleep", Leah gently enquires.

"I'm feeling a bit better. You know you don't have to stay here and babysit me, I can look after myself," Charlie replies, not wanting to be a problem.

Leah raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms. "No offence Charlie, but if you call, what you have been doing lately, is looking after yourself, I would hate to see you when you aren't", she states firmly and then she goes over to the stove and turns it off. "Now sit down, dinner will be ready in a jiffy", Leah declares.

Charlie does what she is told to do, as Leah drains the paste, lays it on their plates. Then she adds the creamy tomato and mushroom sauce to the top of it. Leah puts the plates on the table and next she goes to the oven. She takes out some garlic bread, and pours them a glass of Jacob's Creek Grenache Shiraz. Handing Charlie her glass, Leah sits down, "eat it while it's still hot", she orders in a motherly tone. Charlie grins and starts to eat. Leah makes a toast, "may tomorrow be the start of better things to come", they clink their glasses together.

"I certainly hope so, because today I've felt like a pathetic mess", Charlie sniffs.

"Charlie you are being too hard on yourself, with everything that has happen, it is understandable that it has gotten on top of you," Leah states trying to reassure her.

"Thanks Leah, but I am a mess. Firstly, I collapse and some woman catches me, then she takes me to the Diner to feed me because I've been neglecting to eat. And now here is you taking care of me because I can't", Charlie sighs in disgust.

Leah quietly chuckles and puts a hand on top of Charlie. "Charlie I don't mind, that's what friends are for. I know if it were me who was a mess, you would be the first to take care of me. So talk to me, tell me what is going on, I might be able to help, if not, talking it out might help you get a better perspective on things", Leah offers trying to convince Charlie to open up.

"Leah I don't want to drag you into my messed up life any more then I have already", she states wearily. She looks around, "hey where is VJ", Charlie suddenly enquires. 'Oh god, I haven't even notice, that's how too wrapped up in myself I've been' she thinks.

"He staying at a mates place, they are camping in the backyard; he is very excited about it. I told him to behave and no leaving the yard or that would be the first and last time he would be doing it," she informs her. Charlie laughs, knowing that is what they were probably going to try to do. "So have you spoken to Ruby yet after the last fight you had", Leah asks, not letting Charlie side track her.

"No, I've left heaps of messages, but she hasn't answered any of them. What should I do Leah, should I go and confront her or would that just push her further away", Charlie asks throwing her hands up in frustration.

"Would you like me to talk to her and try and arrange something", Leah offers.

"That would be good, but I don't know how receptive she will be. She may just tell you to mind our own business, you know how head strong she is", Charlie declares shaking her head.

"Yup, she takes after her mother", Leah quips.

They both start to laugh and take a sip of their wine, and just at that moment Ruby arrives at the back door. After she had overheard Irene's conversation with Leah, she became very worried about Charlie. She decided to come over and see how bad Charlie is herself and now that she was here, she finds Leah and Charlie laughing, so she is not that bad. Relieved but angry with Charlie for causing her a scare, Ruby walks through the back door. "Here was I stupidly believing that you were hurting somehow and I find you pissing it up with Leah and having a right old time", Ruby flares at them glaring at Charlie. Charlie is too stunned to say anything.

"Excuse me, we are not pissing up. Yes we are having a glass of wine with our meal and if you want to know what is up with Charlie, ask her don't yell at her", Leah responds letting her annoyance seep into her voice.

"Look Leah, whatever problems Charlie and I have is between us, so keep out of it", Ruby rudely fires back.

"Ruby that's enough, this is Leah's home, so I thank you to remember that! And if you don't want her to know any of our business then don't come around here yelling and carrying on", Charlie angrily replies to Ruby's verbal attack at Leah.

"I knew this was just another one of your dramarama's", though she could tell that Charlie has lost weight and her face is drawn and gaunt. Ruby cannot stop herself, "always trying to get people to feel sorry for you, how pathetic", Ruby sneers wanting to hurt Charlie for scaring her.

"That's enough Ruby, I think you should leave", Leah states very firmly.

"God Leah she's got you sucked in! Take the blinders off Leah! Charlie loves all this, and this is how she likes it. She couldn't cope if there is no kind of drama in her life," Ruby cries, not meaning any of it, she just wants Charlie to feel her pain.

"Well then she must be deliriously fucking happy having you around then", Leah sarcastically quips. Charlie and Ruby gape at her, "now please leave," she orders brooking no further discussion and showing Ruby to the door.

Ruby leaves with her tail between her legs, never seeing this side of Leah before and hating herself for what she has said to both Charlie and Leah. Charlie pushes away her half-eaten dinner and takes a deep drink of her wine. "I'm so sorry Leah, I will understand if you want me to leave, you don't need this stress in your life," Charlie utters defeated.

"And that quite enough stupid talk from you too", she snaps and sits back down at the table and takes a sip of her wine. Charlie is taken back, she has never seen Leah angry, annoyed yes, angry and swearing, no. "What, for heaven's sake it was about time you Buckton girls know that I'm not a softy and I can be tough with more than just my family, even though I consider you and Ruby family", Leah barks still simmering.

Charlie smirks and gets up and comes around to Leah and gives her a big hug. This surprise Leah, but she hugs her back. "Thank you for being such a good friend and giving me a swift kick when I deserve it", Charlie remarks with genuine honesty.

"Anytime, now let me reheat our dinners, and hopefully we will have no more interruptions", Leah responds and starts to pick the plates up and put them in the microwave one at a time. "And by the way Charlie I don't think Ruby meant any of the things she said. I think she was scared that you were hurt or sick, but like the true Buckton's that you both are, instead of saying how scared you are, you attack", Leah comments reflectively putting Charlie's plate back in front of her.

"Yup, the best defence is a good offence, gets us more into trouble then out of it. You just have to look at what it did to mine and Joey's relationship", Charlie comments sadly.

"Well stop doing it then, now, eat", Leah commands.

"Yes mum", Charlie murmurs rolling her eyes and they both burst out laughing.

The rest of the night goes pleasantly well, and by the time Charlie goes to bed, she is feeling better and a little tipsy. As she crawls into bed and turns out her light she thinks, 'I will try and find where Joey is and I will also get that woman's business card and make an appointment to have some counselling sessions.'


	25. Chapter 25

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 25

Morning arrives and Charlie is determined that today she is going to start getting her life in order. She gets out of bed and goes and has a shower, she notices that the clothes hamper is empty. After she is showered and dressed she goes into the kitchen and makes herself a couple of pieces of toast and a glass of fruit juice. Not long after she starts to eat Leah comes into the kitchen, "morning, how are you feeling", Leah asks cheerfully.

"A lot better thanks, how are you", Charlie answers smiling.

"Yeah I'm good, and I'm glad you are feeling better", Leah replies rubbing Charlie's arm and going to make herself a cup of coffee.

"By the way Leah, I notice that the clothes hamper was empty, have you started washing", Charlie asks thinking that she forgot to take the business card out of her shirt pocket.

"Yeah I have, the lights wash is just about finished", Leah responds turning around and moves to a chair.

"Was my police shirt in that load", Charlie asks with a sinking feeling.

"Yes it is, why", Leah answers wondering if she had done the wrong thing, because Charlie never asked about her washing her police clothes before.

"Doesn't matter, I was just wondering is all. You know I could have done the washing", Charlie comments feeling slightly frustrated now that card was probably in bits in the washing.

"I know, but I wanted you to sleep as long as possible, you need to get your strength back", she states squeezing Charlie's hand. "So what do you want to do today? I know, how about we go into Yabbie Creek and check out the new spa place, you know spoil ourselves", Leah states dreamily thinking about how good a massage would be.

Charlie chuckles at Leah's expression. "Sounds nice, might take some of the tension out of my neck and shoulders," Charlie replies smiling.

"Great, after I finish the washing we can go, and you missy can relax while I finish with the house work", Leah firmly states.

"Leah, I can help you know, I'm not an invalid, and the quicker we get the house work done the quicker we can go", Charlie reasons.

Leah raises an eyebrow. "Nice try, but no, you heard the woman, rest for a couple of days", she declares folding her arms.

"She wasn't a doctor, she's only a counsellor, and I feel much better", Charlie pleads giving Leah her sad puppy dog face, Leah laughs.

"Ok, you can do the dishes", Leah says still laughing.

After washing, wiping and putting away the breakfast dishes, Charlie decides to start the vacuuming. As she is vacuuming the living room, the vacuum suddenly stops, she turns around to find Leah standing behind her with her arms folded, tapping her foot and giving her a disapproving look. Charlie looks sheepishly at her, "I said you could do the dishes, when does cleaning dishes require a vacuum, humph" Leah challengingly asks.

"You know with all the water restrictions happening I thought instead of washing them I'd vacuum them, it did a great job", Charlie quips back, at that they both burst into laughter.

"You do know you have a few roos loose in your top paddock, vacuuming dishes really," she states still giggling and shaking her head. "You go sit down while I finish up. Oh did you have a tissue in your pocket, it went through the wash, I had to put the load in the dryer", Leah comments as she takes the vacuum off Charlie and finishes it.

Charlie sits on the lounge and ponders how she is going to find not only Joey but also the mysterious counsellor. First off she will needs to go down to the wharf and find out if the trawler Joey was working on is in dock and ask some of the crew where and if they remember when they last saw her. Secondly, use what means at her disposal to try to track down her location. Thirdly, well she knows the counsellor drives a midnight blue Ford Fairmont Ghia, not a lot to go on but it is a start. Fourthly and maybe the most difficult, try to get Ruby to talk with her to start mending some of the fences between them. 'All up a piece of cake for one Senior Constable Charlie Buckton, super cop extraordinaire', she snorts at that thought.

"What are you thinking that has you snorting in disgust", Leah asks startling Charlie out of her thoughts.

"Nothing, just a few things I'll be looking into after", Charlie answers mildly.

Leah arches her eyebrow. "Like what", she asks with steel in her voice.

Charlie flinches remembering how tough Leah can be. "Like having a talk with Ruby, and seeing if we can start mending our relationship", Charlie replies, not wanting to tell her about wanting to find Joey or the counsellor.

"That is a good idea, you two need to start sorting out some of your crap! because the longer you both leave it the harder it is going to get, especially with the pair of you, you're both as stubborn as each other", Leah exclaims shaking her head.

"I know we both have been right royal pains of late, but I will try being less so in the future", Charlie comments wearily.

Leah sits down beside her and hugs her to her. "Charlie I'm just worried about you is all. I just want you to be happy again", Leah touchingly explains.

Charlie puts her head on Leah's shoulder and starts to weep. "I can't remember when I was last really happy", she sniffs.

Leah cups Charlie's face and looks her in the eyes. "I do, it was when you and Joey were together. And the only other time I saw you happy was when Ruby came to live with you", Leah comments sharing her insight with her.

"Yeah, you're right, and now I have neither of them in my life and that is all my own doing", Charlie sadly sighs and closes her eyes.

"Charlie look at me, first we will go and hit the spa place, then we will have lunch and you can call Ruby and invite her to dinner. And after lunch we can go for a nice walk on the beach", Leah firmly states.

Charlie hugs her. "That sounds like a good plan, what would I do without you, Leah," she asks giving her a small smile.

"I would hate to think, now let's go", Leah states while getting up and pulling Charlie with her.

Over at Storm's place, Storm slips quietly out of bed and puts on her robe, she turns to watch Joey sleeping peacefully. Smiling she heads for the second bathroom as not to disturb Joey. Once she is finishes in there, she ventures to the kitchen to cook them scramble egg, bacon, toast and coffee. Storm just finishes making breakfast when Joey wanders out yawning, "morning Doc", Joey says still yawning.

"Good morning beautiful", Storm responds, wraps her arms around Joey, and kisses her softly on her lips.

Joey gazes at the tray with their breakfast on it. "Are we having breakfast in bed", she asks with mischievous grin on her face.

"No, I thought we might have it on the back decking", Storm replies chuckling.

Joey looks outside. "Well it look nice out there, so why not", she says smiling. "But first, I would like a better good morning kiss then that", Joey remarks pouting, Storm laughs and kisses her deeply. Their tongues search each other's out as their kiss becomes passionate. Storm breaks the kiss, both of them breathing deeply.

"Come on, breakfast is getting cold", Storm comments picking up the tray. Joey follows out with the coffee.

Storm sits the tray down on the wooden outdoor table; Joey is not far behind her with the coffee. They sit down and Storm starts serving their breakfast up whilst Joey pours the coffee. They eat in silence for a while until Storm asks causally, "so Joey, what are you going to do now that you've got your memory back?"

Joey was just about to take a bite of her toast, stops, and gives Storm a quizzical look. "What! Do you want me to leave", she asks with a mixture of panic and disbelief.

Storm is taken back by that and shakes her head. "No, why would you think I want you leave, especially after last night", she answers confused.

Joey bites her bottom lip nervously. "I dunno, now that you know how fucked up my life is, you might see that I'm not worth the trouble", Joey responds unhappily and looking down at her hands.

Storm looks hard at her, weighing up what she is going to say. "Logan look at me", she states firmly, Joey slowly looks at her and sees disappointment in her eyes. "I'm a psychologist for fuck sake that is what I do, I try to help people fix up their fucked up lives", Storm concludes feeling slightly annoyed.

"Doc, I don't want to be just another person you help, I just want you to want me for me", Joey beseeches.

Storm moves back her chair, reaches over and pulls Joey on to her lap and cupping her face with one hand. "I do want you for you, very much so, I love you, please believe that", Storm implores with her.

Joey has tears in her eyes. "I love you too," she replies choked with tears, and then she kisses Storm hard on her lips. Storm responds and kisses her back, her hand slide gently over Joey's body until Joey starts to moan. Storm stops and breaks the kiss, Joey pouts and breathes heavily, "why did you stop?"

"Because I want to finish my breakfast first", Storm comments winking and grinning cheekily at her.

Joey hops off her lap and sits back on her chair and gives her a sideway look. "Well for that, you will be waiting a while before we have sex again", she remarks poking her tongue out at her. Quick as a flash Storm leans across and gives Joey big sloppy kiss, "Eeww that was gross", Joey exclaims in disgust as she wipes her mouth, Storm laughs.

"If that's what you want, that's fine with me", Storm replies smiling adoringly at her. Joey snort in disgust remembering that Storm had ice water running through her veins when she wanted too. "Now why I asked you about what you want to do now that you've got your memory back, is that I was wondering if you wanted to go and see Brett", she explained getting back to her original thought. She starts to finish her breakfast while Joey has an inner debate with herself.

"Not particularly and not today", Joey finally says finishing off her coffee.

"Okay, is there anything you would like to do", Storm asks innocently.

Joey's lips twitch and then turns into a wick grin. "There's a couple of things I can think of I'd like to do", and with at she bounces on Storm's last piece of bacon with her fork and stuffs it into her mouth.

Storm shakes her head and finishes off her coffee. "Well you and Charlie are alike, you both are thieves", Storm comments in mock outrage.

"What? How do you know Charlie, and what did she pinch from you", Joey asks confused.

"I took her to lunch yesterday and she pinched a slice of bread off me. And before you ask, no I didn't know anything about you and Charlie until you told me", Storm states quietly.

"So why did you take her to lunch", Joey asks intrigued with this bit of news.

"As I was coming out of the Yabbie Creek Police Station, I saw her and she wasn't looking to steady on her feet. So I went over to her and just as I got there she collapsed and I caught her", Storm holds up her hand to stay any of Joey's questions. "Let me finish telling you the whole story, then you can ask your questions", Joey nods her head.

"I sat her back down in the police car, by the look of her it seemed to me that she hadn't eaten or slept proper in days. It looked like she was living on caffeine and air. I asked her if she was alright and did she need anything, which she replied no she was fine and all she needed was her coffee. I grab it from the top of the police car and poured it out", Storm relates.

Joey burst out laughing at that, knowing how much Charlie loves her coffees, Storm laughs as well. "Yeah, she wasn't impressed with that and she let me know it, but I didn't give a tinker's cuss. I just told her I was taking her to get something to eat", Storm pauses slightly.

"I helped her to my car and asked her to get in; I did ask her if she wanted her fellow officers to see her in that state, at that she got in. I took her to the Diner where I ordered us some water, two chicken and vegetable soups and some bread to have with it", Storm comments with slight bemusement in her voice.

"I then asked her how long had she been neglecting herself. She told me she wasn't neglecting herself, I told her she was right, it was abuse. Then I suggested that she arrest herself for neglect and abuse. She asked me what made me think she was doing that to herself. I said by the way she looked and her body's reaction. Though I did tell her that with some those observations she could have been pregnant", Storm notices a flicker of pain flashes across Joey's face as she says that.

"Charlie nearly choked on her water and she quickly told me she wasn't, I just laughed. I wiped up the water she sprayed on the table. She told me that it wasn't funny, then our soups arrived and we ate in silence. That is when she pinched one of my slices of bread, she told me she didn't know she was that hungry. I then told her she now had to arrest herself for abuse, neglect and theft. She quickly responded by telling me that was okay because she had the master key so she could escape", Storm sniggered while Joey chuckles on hearing that.

"You see all that teasing I was doing with her was to see if her brain function was responding to the water and the food she had just had, which thankfully it had. If her mental responses had still been sluggish I would have taken her to the hospital", Storm concernedly comments and Joey frowns when she hear this.

"She asked me why I was helping her, at first I teased her about being a damsel in distress, and then I told her that I was counsellor. She asked me did I think she needed therapy, before I could answer Leah came over to see how Charlie was. She tried to tell Leah that she was good. But I informed Leah the truth to Charlie disgust, Leah was appalled. I told Charlie yes she needed therapy and I gave her one of my cards and I left her in Leah's capable hands", Storm concludes.

A million thoughts run through Joey's mind as she tries to sort out what question to ask first. She thinks 'alright let's start from where Storm first started telling me about where she saw Charlie'. "Why were you at the Yabbie Creek Police Station in the first place", Joey asks.

"To let them know who your solicitor is and to give them her details and where they can get in contact with you", Storm replies knowing she is about to cope flack for arranging a solicitor for her without asking her first.

"I see, you arranged a solicitor for me, without discussing it with me first, Storm this is my life I can do thing for myself," Joey angrily states.

"I know you can, but at the time I spoke with Veronika, you still didn't know who you were. I'm sorry I didn't run it pass you first but it is only 3 ½ week until the trial. And not knowing when you might have gotten your memory back, I made that decision for you", Storm explains knowing she still will be in the shit with her.

"I know you were doing what you thought was best for me, it still doesn't excuse your actions. What if I have decided not to be a witness, did you think of that", Joey exclaims upset and shakes her head.

"Yes I did, and I thought that it might have been easier for you if she passes your wishes onto the police so you didn't feel pressured," Storm quietly states looking sorry.

Joey gets up, walks to the edge of the decking, learns on the rail, and looks out over the ocean. Storm stands up and quietly packs up their break dishes and puts them on the tray. Studying Joey's figure from behind Storm sighs and asks carefully, "so do you want me to call V and tell her thanks but no thanks?"

"I don't know", Joey replies calling over her shoulder and turns to stare at the ocean once more.

Storm picks up the tray and more towards the back sliding door and opens it. "Well when you've figured out what you want to do, let me know", Storm states in a flat voice as she closes the door and disappears inside.

On hearing the sliding door, close Joey turns around. "Storm! Shit!" she exclaims closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead, she then heads for the door and opens it.

Inside she finds Storm over at the kitchen sink rinsing off the plates, cups and cutlery and putting them in the dishwasher. She walks over into the kitchen and learns backwards onto the breakfast countertop. "Storm look at me", she commands in a steely voice. Storm put's down the plate, turns off the water, and looks over at Joey. "Honey, don't get me wrong, I do appreciate everything you have done for me but I need to take control of my life again, do you understand", Joey comments with frustration in her voice.

"Yes I understand," Storm replies in a neutral voice and keep any expression off her face, but she is stung by the use of past tense. "So do I take it then that you would like me to call V and tell her you have decided not to retain her services", she enquires slipping into her professional self.

Joey feels a slight shift in Storm's manner but cannot quite figure out what it means. "I don't know, how good is she, and how much is it going to cost me", Joey answers and asks unsure.

"She is one of the best around, and it is going to cost you two bottles of fine cognac", Storm replies still using a neutral voice.

"And how much do they cost", Joey asks cautiously.

"They retail for around fifteen hundred dollar each", Storm answers coolly.

"Three thousand dollar! Where am I going to get that amount of money from! And no I'm not going to ask, you have already have done enough for me", she says racking her brain and missing the fleet pain that flicks across Storm's eyes. "Wait, I do have the money. I left my credit card, bank card, boat license and iPod in an envelope in the safe at the West End Packers", Joey happily exclaims bursting into a radiant smile.

"That's good. Let's get dressed and I'll drive you down there, unless, you want to go by yourself", Storm responds mildly and starts to walk out of the kitchen.

Joey takes a step sideways and puts her hand on Storm's chest to stop her. She feels the distant that has come between them. "Doc, what's going on, and don't tell me nothing is going on, I can feel you pulling away from me, you are, aren't you", Joey asks confused.

Storm sighs deeply. "Yes" she plainly states. This shocks Joey, she does not know how to respond, and Storm reads her expression. "You see I thought, what is happening between us is what you wanted too, but obviously I'm mistaken", Storm wearily comments. She tries to walk out of the kitchen again.

Joey grabs her wrist and stops her again. "What are you talking about? It is what I want, why would you think it isn't", Joey asks still shocked, confused and now hurt.

"Because twice you have stated 'what I have done for you', past tense, ergo you do not need or want me now", Storm answers quietly and swallows hard trying to contain her emotions.

Joey looks at her in disbelief and finally sees the pain in Storm's eyes. Taking Storm's face in her hands she gazes deep into her wounded grey eyes. "I do need and want you please don't doubt that! I just meant that it's time I start taking control of my life, not leaving all the decisions up to you, that's not fair on either of us. It must be draining on you, and it's making me feel disempowered", Joey utter puts at finger on Storm's lips to stop her interrupting.

"I know you would have let me do whatever I wanted to do, well within reason. But because I didn't voice what I wanted, you were left to decide for me. So I'm sorry I took my frustration out on you and made you feel that I didn't want or need you anymore", Joey softly apologises and draws Storm's face to her. Joey softly kisses Storm on her lips. Storm responds by wrapping her arms around Joey's waist.

"Logan I'm sorry that you feel disempowered, it was never my intentions to make you feel powerless. I've always known that you can make your own decisions; subconsciously I think I just wanted to have you close to me. So I'm sorry I never asked you if you wanted to stay here or if you minded having people stay with you while I wasn't here and for not asking you first if you wanted a solicitor. So I'm asking you now, what do want to do honey", Storm asks feeling raw and unsure and deeply searching Joey's eyes.

"I love being here, so if you don't mind, I'd like to stay", Joey states smiling and stroking the side of Storm's face. Storm holds Joey tight to her and kisses her deeply. Joey pulls out of the kiss and cheekily states, "I take that as a yes."

Storm laughs. "Most definitely that is a yes. God I love you, Logan", Storm replies with her emotions still showing.

"I love you too Doc", Joey responds just as emotional and they kiss each other ravenously.

With pent up emotions released, neither of them could stop. Feverishly their mouths, lips and tongues sort each other's out. Their hands roam over each other's bodies, drawing out moans of pleasure from the both of them. Storm tears her lips from Joey's, only to places them on Joey's smooth silky and very sensitive neck. Where she proceeds to kiss, suck, lick and nip it. "God don't stop" Joey groans loudly with ecstasy, putting her hand on the back of Storm's head to hold her there.

Storm lick kisses up Joey's neck to her ear and traces around the edge of it with the tip of her tongue. "I don't plan to", Storm huskily whispers in her ear and gently breathes in it, sending a shiver of delight through Joey's body.

Storm returns to kissing her neck, whilst her hands grip Joey's hips and lifts her up onto the breakfast counter top. Once Joey is seated, Storm moves between her legs and her hands undo Joey's robe sash slowly. Once undone, Storm places her hands inside Joey's robe and barely touching the skin on the side of her body. She slowly glides her hands up from Joey's hips to the sides of her breasts. Joey inhales sharply caused by the sensual touching of Storm's hands on her body and her mouth of her throat.

On hearing and feeling Joey's response, Storm gently cups Joey's breasts and softly squeezes them, drawing a deep moan from Joey. Stroking her thumbs lightly over the top of Joey's hardening nipples, Joey lets loose a cry of, "oh fuck Doc, do it harder". With that, Storm increases the pressure on her nipples slightly, enjoying teasing her. Joey pushes her breasts further into Storm's hands to gain more pressure on her aching nipples.

Joey undoes Storm's robe and opens it so she can wrap her legs around Storm's naked lower back and drag her closer to her. With their groins touching, Storm kiss down Joey's throat to the top of her chest and down to her left breast. Storm kisses, licks, sucks and nibbles under and around the base of Joey's breast in a circular pattern. With the circle getting smaller as she moves up the breast, until she reaches the summit. There Storm swirls the tip of her tongue around, up and on top of Joey's now diamond hard nipple. These caresses cause Joey to moan, breathe sharp and heavy. Joey then wraps her legs even tighter around Storm and arch into her. In a ragged voice and through gritted teeth Joey utters, "god Storm, stop teasing me!"

Storm sucks Joey's nipple hard into her mouth with her tongue continuing to stroke it as well, with her right hand thumb, rubbing harder over, Joey's other nipple. Joey groans blissfully now that Storm is no longer teasing. Storm slides her left hand slowly down over Joey's stomach, feel it tense caused by her caress. Not hearing any other sound but Joey's wonderful noises of sexual delights. Storm then glides her hand over Joey right inner thigh, from the top of it down to her knee and back up again. "Fuck Doc, please touch me", Joey pleads with sweet ache of pleasure constricting her voice.

"What the fuck is going on here", Jade exclaims in shock and anger. Joey flinches in fright pulling Strom's hair. Joey turns her head in the direction where the comment came from. She finds an outraged and flabbergasted Jade standing there opened mouthed.

"Ow", Storm yelps as she quickly raises her head because of surprise and because of Joey pulling on her hair. Joey swiftly glances back at Storm and releases her hair.

"Sorry Doc", Joey apologise half-giggling, she then turns towards Jade, who has managed to close her mouth though she is still in shock. "Jade I think it is pretty obvious what we were doing", she quips trying to hide her embarrassment. Storm chortles as she reties Joey's robe and starts to do hers up after Joey unwraps her legs from around her.

"I've been so fucking worried and here you both have been fucking each other stupid", Jade erupts in disgust, shaking her head and glaring at Storm.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry you were worried, but you could have called", Storm states with a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"You told me you would call me later", Jade fires back at Storm; her hands are on her hips.

"That's my fault Jade, you see Storm was too busy trying to help me sort out my mess of a life, to check in with you to stroke your fragile ego", Joey burrs up protectively of Storm. She jumps down from the counter and stands in front of Storm facing Jade.

"Well that is great, here you are taking advantage of a confused young woman in your care, not a good look for your professionalism, is it", Jade venomously spew's out. Storm hangs her head knowing that is how their relationship will be seen.

"If anyone took advantage of anyone that would be me. As for professionalism, if Storm was my counsellor sure, it would've been a problem, but she never was. She has only ever been my friend, and now also my lover", Joey angrily says walking towards Jade. As she says this, she comes to a stop just in front of her. "If you've got a problem with this, tough. Now I think you should leave before you say something that you will fucking regret", Joey commands with undisguised angry blazing in her eyes.

Jade gives her a curt nod, turns on her heels and rapidly departs slamming the front door as she retreats. "You really should ask for your keys back, or ask them to call first before they come barging in", she remarks still looking at the front door.

Storm chuckles and walks up behind Joey and slides her arms around her waist and kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you honey for sticking up for me", Storm comments warmly.

Joey turns her head and kisses her lips. "You're welcome, and I meant what I said, you didn't take advantage of me so get that thought right out of your head," Joey orders raising her eyebrow and turning around in Storm's arms to face her.

"You do know that some friends and colleagues will say and think that because I'm a counsellor, and therefore I have blurred the lines, and they're probably right", Storm states reflectively and sighs deeply.

Joey lightly strokes Storm's face and kisses her forehead. "Well I will tell them that from the start we were friends with benefits..."

"Pardon, did I sleep through the whole benefits part, how rude of me", Storm quips interrupting Joey.

"No ya fool, I meant you had the necessary skills to help me regain my memory, therefore I utilised those skills, ergo friend with benefits", Joey chuckles, Storm smiles impressed with her reasoning.

"Oh, I feel so used", Storm mockingly moans, and then she laughs. "Well that is a different take on the whole 'friends with benefits' concept", she remarks smiles.

"Speaking of benefits, where were we before we were rudely interrupted", Joey asks innocently, then smirks at Storm.

Storm glances over her shoulder, she then lifts Joey up, and she wraps her legs around Storm's waist. "Over on the breakfast counter. Would you like to be put back there or would you prefer going back to bed", Storm replies, her voice huskier with lust.

Joey smiles wickedly. "The counter, I really want you to finish off what you started," she challenges.

"Your wish is my command", Storm answers cheekily carrying Joey to the kitchen.


	26. Chapter 26

Here's a bonus chapter for you xtr for having to put up with Ruby weather lol

Where Things Stand

Chapter 26

Rated R

Storm smiles as Joey makes her way over to the lounge, her hair still slight damp even after blow-drying it. She walks over, sits on Storm's lap sideways, and places an arm around Storm's shoulders, and her free hand she uses to softly strokes Storm's face. Storm wraps her arms around Joey's waist and gazes up into her face. "So why did you leave, I though you liked me being naked", Joey asks pouting.

Storm smiles deepen and she licks her lips. "I love you naked honey that is why I left you to finish drying your hair. Because if I had of stayed any longer I would ravaged you", she honestly informs her.

"And that would've been a problem, how" Joey asks in dismay.

Storm bursts into laughter, moving her left hand to the side of Joey's face, draws Joey's face to hers, and kisses her lips. After several minutes of lip searing, tongue probing, passionate wet kissing, they both break from the kisses. "Well if you want to get your envelope from the backpackers today we need to stop acting like a couple of sex starved women who just came off a 'hunger strike' and get our arses into gear", Storm replies her husky voice a bit breathy from their kisses.

"Well we have been on a 'hunger strike', yours longer than mine. S we do have an excuse for wanting to 'eat our fill' now don't we", Joey deviously quips grinning cheekily and sensually caressing Storm's neck.

"I think we should leave some room for dessert, don't you agree", Storm comments shake her head and chuckling.

"Chocolate sauce and strawberries, mmm", Joey suggests dreamily with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Later sweetie. So what do you want to do first", Storm asks trying to distract Joey.

"I'm holding you to that promise. Now, why did you take Charlie to lunch and I know there was more to it then what you told Charlie, so spill", Joey asks curiously.

"Actually Joey, there's not. I saw a woman in obvious needed of help and I offered my assistance. Caitlin called it my 'White Knight' complex, wanting to save everyone", Storm smiles fondly at that recall.

"I must admit, I do agree with her, and I worry that you drain yourself too much doing so", Joey confess' caringly, also worry showing in her velvet honey chocolate eyes.

"Even though I don't want you to worry about me, it's nice that you do", Storm replies warmly with adoration in her silky slate grey eyes.

"So what do you think is wrong with Charlie, seems you told her she needs therapy", Joey inquires, keenly wanting to know Storm's reasons for suggesting counselling.

"Some kind of trauma, probably stemming from childhood maybe. Could have been from a serious altercation with someone she loves or a combination of both. I'm not sure and you know that I like having all the facts before I really like to comment on anything", Storm replies in her professional tone. "Would you like to go visit her, I can see that you're worried about her", she offers empathising with Joey.

Joey thinks hard on Storm's proposal. Storm discreetly observes her, giving her the time she needs to make her decision. Joey thinks 'am I ready to see her let alone talk with her? And what would I say to her, "hi Charlie, how are you, I know it's been just over 5 months, but you see my lover told me you are suffering some sort of trauma. So I thought you might need a shoulder to cry on" she snorts. 'Why do I still care so much about her', she sighs in frustration. "Not just yet, I need a bit more time," Joey finally confesses.

"Okay, so what would you like to know now", Storm gently probes.

"Do you think Charlie is pregnant", Joey swallows and bites her bottom lip nervously. She thinks 'god what if she is, from what Storm said she doesn't sound happy' her stomach starts to get slightly knotty.

Storm is unobtrusively monitoring Joey responses and sighs. "From her reaction when I mentioned that she could pregnant, I don't think so. And it is definitely not something she wants at this point in time," Storm honestly answers Joey, rubbing her temple.

Joey is relieved; she would hate a child to be brought up in an unhappy home as she was. "So who told you I lived in Summer Bay", Joey asked intrigued.

"That would be Dana, a young Irish woman, who I met after we had lunch two days ago. Oh by the way she asked me to give you something", Storm replies smirking.

"Dana, she invited me out with her and some other backpackers the night I was mugged. So how did you meet her", Joey enquires, finding this incredible.

"We had just left the cafe` and I was heading back to the office, when she came up to me and asked me if you were you. From there I found out from her that your name was Joey, you worked on trawlers and you were from Summer Bay", Storm explains her fortuitous meeting with Dana.

"Okay, so what did she give you to give to me" Joey asks cautiously, racking her brain trying to remember if she had given Dana something to hold on to for her. Storm grins, cups Joey's face, draws it down to hers, and kisses her intimately. Storm lightly strokes the tip of her tongue along Joey's lips until she parts them, with that Storm's tongue enters her mouth, softly caressing everywhere.

Joey responds stroking Storm's tongue with hers, their breathing becomes ragged and heavy and moans soon escapes from them both. Storm pulls back breathing deeply and chuckling, Joey just looks at her in disbelief. "She told you to kiss me like that", Joey squawks shaking her head.

"No, she said she had something for you and could I give it to you, I say I would and with that she kissed me. So now, I've passed it on. So what did you and she get up to on your night out at the Great Southern", Storm suggestively requests.

"She kissed you like that! And no we didn't get up to anything that night, a part from drinking and playing pool", Joey says bewildered.

Storm laughs at her baffled expression. "I'm sure if we run into her at the backpackers' she would give you that gift personally. You must have made quite an impression on her honey. It must have been your gorgeous soulful honey chocolate eyes, sensual soft lips and not to mention your cute small tone bum. I'm sure you must have driven her crazy", Storm teases. Joey gives her a withering glare, and then she pokes her tongue out at her. Storm swiftly but gently pulls Joey's face to her and kisses her fully on her lips.

Just then Jade opens up Storm's front door takes a step in and calls nervously, "hey are you both decent." Joey breaks their kiss gives Storm a 'she better not start anything' look.

"The last time I checked we were, are you," Storm hollers back.

Joey whispers in Storm's ear, "Well she wasn't last time, most decent people would have turned around and left without saying a word", she huffily states.

Storm chuckles, she whispers in her ear, "be nice, she may be here to apologise", she suggests trying to smooth Joey's raffled feathers.

Jade walk slowly over to them, and stops as she reaches the lounge and finds Joey sitting on Storm's lap. She swallows nervously and keeps her eyes on her hand; she starts to fidget running her hand over the top of the lounge. The silence is deafening, Jade blows out a breath and looks at them guiltily, "I'm so sorry about earlier, you both shocked the shit out of me. I was expecting to find you", she looks at Joey, "in bed in a drug induced sleep and you either doing your ti chi or bashing the crap out of the punching bag, not going for it on the kitchen counter", Jade embarrassingly explains, she blushing a deep red.

"I can understand that, but why didn't you just leave. And what was with the whole demented harpy scene. You knew how we feel about each other. I told you the night before that I was going to seduce Storm and to hell with waiting for me to get my memory back", Joey exclaims getting her frustration out.

"I know you told me that, but I thought Storm wouldn't have given in, so hence being shocked. I can only put down my screaming at you Storm to that fact; you are so in control of your emotions. So when I saw that you had given in I felt let down, that you can have your weak moments like the rest of us. Not fair on you I know, but I've come to see you as unyielding", Jade honestly answers trying hard to put her feelings into words.

"I see, well now you know I'm human. Oh by the way I did wait until Joey got her memory back before she expertly seduced me", Storm remarks with a smirk.

Joey pokes Storm in the stomach and stares at her dismay, Jade burst into laughter. The tension is broken and Jades comes around and sits on the lounge with them. "So you've got your memory back, well girl spill! Who are you, where are you from, do you have a family? I know you don't have a lover because Storm and you wouldn't have had sex if you did have", Jade fires at Joey making her head spin and causing Storm chortles and shakes her head.

The phone ring creating an ebb in Jade's verbal flow. Storm gently moves Joey from her lap to get up and answer it, leaving Joey to answer all of Jade's questions. "Hello, Storm Daniels speaking", she answers professionally.

"Storm sweetheart how are you", comes a warm reply.

"I'm good Bonnie how are you", Storm happily replies.

"Couldn't be better, sorry about not calling you earlier but the ship has only just came close enough for me to be able call", Bonnie says apologetically.

"That's okay, I wasn't alone", Storm comments smiling at Joey.

Joey returns Storm's smile and then turns back to Jade."Who is Storm talking to", Joey asks curiously, Jade smiles.

"Bonnie, Caitlin's grandmother, the only one in Cat's family who really accepted her and Storm's relationship, she gave them this house", Jade explains reflectively. "So you have a homophobic brother, do you want me to have a few words with him," she asks mildly.

Joey cracks up laughing picturing 5'4" slender Jade hands on hips one foot tapping telling her 5'11" brother he is a naughty boy and he should be ashamed of himself.

"Oh yes you have that poor girl staying with you, has she got her memory back", Bonnie enquires caringly.

"Yes her memory has returned", Storm happily inform her.

"So who is she, where is she from, what is her profession, she's not in any trouble is she" Bonnie rapidly fires at Storm.

"Her name is Joey Collins, she's from Summer Bay, she's a deckhand and no she isn't in any trouble", Storm responds just as quick.

"Deckhand, does she know how to drive a boat", Bonnie asks inquisitively

"Yes she can sail a yacht", Storm snorts correcting Bonnie's terminology. Joey pricks her ears up when she hears Storm say that.

"So you know how to sail a yacht, cool, you will love Bonnie's then", Jade remarks nodding her head in approval.

"Why's that", Joey asks tentatively, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Let me show you, I'll be back in a sec", Jade answers getting and going into the spare room. Joey listens to Storm's conversation with Bonnie hoping to gain some more insight into Storm's life.

"Tell me how is Jade, still playing her game with the boys", Bonnie asks mildly

"She's good, and yes she is still playing her games", Storm informs her.

"When will she ever learn, the only person who will appreciate her for her is a woman", Bonnie laughs, so does Storm.

"I think Jade might gag on that suggestion", Storm quips back continuing to laugh and watching Jade come back into the lounge room with a photo album.

Jade gives Storm a quizzical look as she walks back into the lounge room. She sits next to Joey and turns back and stares at Storm again, then shakes her head. "I don't like the look of that, I wonder what they're up to" Jade asks knowing something was up and it involves her.

"Oh Storm said you'd gag on some suggestion", Joey replies smiling innocently.

"Now I'm definitely worried", Jade frowns at Storm, then turns back to Joey. "Anyway, this is the yacht", she smiles triumphantly showing her the photo of the yacht.

Joey studies the photo, apart from the yacht there is people on it, she whistles. "Very nice, a Swan 82s, nearly 25 metres in length, 6.5 metres at the beam, 4.4 metres at the draft, with a 180 horse power Volvo engine", Joey smile dreamily thinking of the freedom sailing her could give. "So what celebration was happening on her when this picture was taken", Joey curiously asks.

"Storm and Caitlin's wedding", Jade tells Joey with a bit of sadness mixed in with her smile.

Joey flicks through some of the pages of the album; looking at Storm's wedding photos. She smiles when she comes across a picture of Storm in her wedding attire, which consisted of a white silk shirt, blue leather vest, trousers and thin tie and indigo Doc Martens boots. Caitlin was dressed in a Peter Trends Slinky LV 4692 white and ivory gown. "They definitely made a gorgeous couple", Joey comments tenderly.

"Yes I agree with you there", Jade concurs smiling looking at the picture.

Neither of them hear Storm approach, so when she speaks they jump in fright. "Thank you both, yes Caitlin did make me look good", Storm comments, and laughs at their fright.

"Fuck, don't sneak up on us like that! I don't know about Joey, I nearly shit myself", Jade exclaims with her heart in her mouth.

Storm laughs even harder, handing the phone to her. "Bonnie wants to talk to you", Storm states finding it difficult to stop laughing.

Jade eyes the phone warily and takes it from Storm as if she is given a poisonous snake. "Hi Bonnie, how are you" she asks feigning delight. Storm sits on the lounge next to Joey, puts her arm around her, and watches her as she continues to look at the wedding album. She kisses Joey softly on the cheek as Joey snuggles into her.

"I'm good, Storm tells me you are still playing your 'who see me as a fashion accessory' game with the boys. When are you going to stop, it just causes you heartache", Bonnie comments affectionately grumpy.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm a big girl, I can look after myself", Jade states trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice whilst giving Storm withering glare. Storm snorts at Jade comments, and Joey smirks.

"Yeah right. So do you have a boyfriend, or are you just having flings", Bonnie asks contemptuously

"Flings? No I don't do flings, and as for a boyfriend, kind of", Jade remarks the last bit feebly. Storm rolls her eyes at the mention of a boyfriend, and starts to sing.

"Firstly he holds me too softly  
>Then he touches me barely<br>Mama's boy  
>Then he loves me too quickly<br>Always everything but manly  
>Mama's boy<br>Mama's boy"

Jade gives Storm death stares as she continues to talk on the phone. "Is that Storm singing? So is he a mummy's boy, oh and what is his name", Bonnie asks curiously knowing Storm usually was right about people.

"His name is Paul, and yes he is a bit of a mummy's boy," Jade concedes. Storm then continues with the song.

"Well she tied him to her apron strings  
>Now he needs her advice on everything<br>Oh anyone can see he's a mama's boy  
>Don't know why he gets involved with women<br>He's a closet case with all the trimmings  
>He's such a pretty thing<br>He's a mama's boy"

At that, Jade gives Storm the finger and gives her a disgusted stare, causing both Storm and Joey to burst into laughter. "Well as I told Storm earlier, you should give up on guys and get yourself a woman, like I did! They appreciate you a hell of a lot better. God I hope you aren't turning into some kind of fag hag", Bonnie firmly states.

"What the fuck! You have a girlfriend! Oh my, what, fag hag, no", is all Jade can stammer in her bewildered state. This only causes both Joey and Storm to laugh even harder.

"Good to know, and what did you think Helen was, just a companion? are you that naive? Well darling can you put Joey on, I just need a quick word with her. You look after yourself, and please give what I've said some serious thought, love you", Bonnie remarks warmly.

"Um, ok, love you too" Jade replies still shell-shocked and hands the phone to Joey. "Bonnie would like to talk to you", she says in a daze.

Joey takes the phone cautiously puts it to her ear "hell... um hello", she stammers nervously.

"Hello dear, so you are the one who has brought happiness back into Storm life. You must be someone special to have touched her emotionally", Bonnie comments admiringly.

"I'm not that special, but I feel blessed that she wants me in her life," Joey answers humbly.

Storm gently kisses Joey, bursting with joy at her words, she whispers in Joey's ear, "I'm the one who is blessed, having you come into my life", she states earnestly.

"Pish posh, you must be, I know Storm, she is a tough nut to crack! So I can't wait to meet you. And now that I know that you can drive my boat, I'm doubly looking forward to meeting you", Bonnie states brooking no argument from Joey.

"I'll look forward to meeting you to", Joey replies just as confounded as Jade. "Oh by the way, it's sail your yacht", she notes clarifying the terminology.

"Sail, drive, boat, yacht, it's all the same to me, I just hope you like it", Bonnie says giggling.

"She is a beautiful yacht, Jade showed me a picture of her", Joey answers in an excited manner.

"Picture? Oh, she showed you Caitlin and Storm's wedding photos, they were a sight to behold, and you wouldn't have believed that Caitlin was 4 months pregnant with Tara. A truly magical day", Bonnie remarks happily remember that day.

"They were a gorgeous couple", Joey comments smiling at Storm, seeing both sadness and happiness reflected in her eyes.

"Well enough of walking down memory lane. I've have one thing to ask of you, when you see Marg Philips again tell the old battle axe she owes me 3 dozen of her famous rum balls", Bonnie exclaim salivating at the mere thought of the rum balls.

"I shall do that, though I think she'll con me into helping her like she usually does", Joey snickers.

"You take good care of yourself and Storm, and try to get her to slow down with work, I'm quite sure you can distract her, bye Joey", Bonnie laughs.

"I can but try, bye Bonnie", Joey replies chuckles hanging up the phone.

Jade looks inquisitively at Joey, "try what", she asks.

"To distract Storm", Joey replies suggestively her lip twitching into a wicked grin.

"That's easy, blow in her ear and she will follow you anywhere", Jade snorts in disgust.

"No that's not going to work all the time, sometimes she has ice water running in her veins and nothing I do will distract her", Joey quips back.

Storm listens on in dismay as they discuss her as if she wasn't there. 'Would you like me to leave the room so you can discuss me in greater detail", she offer in mock insult.

"Nah, my mum told me if you have something to say about someone, say it to their face", Jade swiftly responds and pokes out her tongue. As quick as a flash Joey plants a kiss on her lips, leaving Jade reeling, Storm pisses herself laughing from the look on Jade's face and with Joey's look of serene smugness etched on hers.

Meanwhile Charlie and Leah have just arrived at the Diner after their morning of pampering to partake in some lunch. Feeling totally relaxed and refreshed the women order from the specials board. Charlie asks for a chicken caesar salad and chocolate milkshake, while Leah orders a Greek lamb salad wrap and an iced coffee. They move to a vacant table in the corner of the Diner and take a seat to wait for their meals. Charlie smiles at Leah, "thank you for persuading me to go to the health club, it was just what I needed", she states warmly touching Leah's hand.

"It was my pleasure, and you weren't the only one who was in need of some pampering. I feel like I am destined to be an old maid. Do you think it's my perfume, I'm sure it's ole de toilette 'Repel', it has the distinct aroma of stinky boy's shoes", Leah moans mournfully.

Charlie is now in fits of hysteria over Leah description of her perfume. "I can't see you ending up like Colleen! And as for your perfume I didn't know it came in that aroma," Charlie comments after she has slightly composed herself but still giggling.

"Well I'm getting to the point of having you smell all of my perfumes to make sure. God I hope I don't have bad breath, or b.o.", she cries in horror. Charlie nearly falls off her chair laughing especially after seeing the look of total dismay on Leah's face. "It's not funny, there's nothing like halitosis or reeking b.o. to make ya run away fast", Leah snorts in disgust.

Charlie holds her sides, tearing running down her face, "please stop, your making my sides hurt", she pleads through ragged breaths.

"Charlie, I don't, do I", Leah whispers unsure leaning in close to Charlie.

After a fresh bout of laughter, Charlie wheezes out, "no you don't."

Just then, their meals arrive and Charlie takes the opportunity to grab a paper napkin and dub her eyes. She tries her best to calm down, but every time she glances at Leah, she starts to giggle. "Will you shut up, it's not that funny", Leah exclaims in frustration.

"Sorry, but it really is", Charlie chortles behind her hand.

"Just shut up and eat", Leah states exasperated with Charlie.

Charlie does as she is told and they eat in silence, punctuate now and then by Charlie chuckling and Leah frustrated sighs. Ruby waltzes into the Diner and momentarily freezes when she spots Charlie and Leah. She walks slowly over to them and interrupts their lunch. She clears her throat to get their attention and to quell her nerves. "I just want to apologise for my behaviour last night. It was rude of me to yell at both of you like that, so I'm very sorry", Ruby utters contritely subconsciously fidgeting with her mobile.

"So you should be. Next time you're concerned about Charlie, say so, don't take your frustrations out on her", Leah firmly states pointing her fork at Ruby to make her point.

"I will", Ruby softly whispers. "How are you feeling, Charlz", she nervously asks.

Charlie smiles at Ruby affectionate abbreviation of her name. "I'm feeling better, how are you doing", Charlie asks tentatively.

"I...um...I'm surviving, just. I'm still trying to get my head around all of it," Ruby states honestly looking like she has the weight of the world on her slender shoulders. Seeing Ruby like this breaks Charlie's heart even more.

"Rubes will you come and have dinner with us tonight please", Charlie begs her daughter.

"I don't know Charlie, my head is still a mess", Ruby replies unsure and scared.

"Please Ruby, VJ really misses you, we all do", Leah tenderly implores her.

"Can I let you know a bit later, I just need some time to think about it", Ruby asks wearily.

"Of course and Rubes, I do miss you", Charlie gently says hiding her disappointment that Ruby did not agree to come for dinner start away.

"I'll see yas later", Ruby says half smiling, turning and leaving.

"Bye Rubes", Charlie answers sadly watching her go.

"See ya", Leah replies, reaching over and rubbing Charlie hand sympathetically. "Well you've made the first move, now all we can do is wait", she remarks with a sigh.

"Leah I'm scared, I can't lose her, she means everything to me", Charlie miserably blurts out.

"Charlie, you're not going to lose her, she just needs some time to work though everything, and before you know it, she'll be back home", Leah declare reassuringly.

"I hope you're right", Charlie responds jadedly.

Leah thinks, 'so do I because I would hate to think what will become of you my friend. Probably turn into a bigger workaholic, and return to your ice bitch mode to cope or have a complete meltdown and end up in the nuthouse!'

After they have finished their lunch, Leah gets up to go and have talk with Irene about the up and coming Surf Lifesaving function they are catering for. "I'll be back in a minute, I've just got to go a see Irene", Leah explains, Charlie smiles and nods her head.

Not long after Leah vanishes into the kitchen, Grant enters the Diner and quickly spies Charlie sitting alone. He slinks over to her, "hello Charlie, how are you, have you accosted anymore people from my past. If you keep that up I may have to put in a complaint of police harassment", he quietly purrs in an eerie voice.

"I don't give fuck, make a complaint, you and I know what you truly are! And I'm going to bring you to justice," Charlie replies in an annoyed hushed tone.

"Stop digging Charlie or you will regret it", Grant remarks in a soft calm voice but his eyes flash angrily.

"Is that a threat, not very smart to threaten a police officer", Charlie counters trying to quell her growing anger.

"No it's not a threat, it's promise. If you keep hounding me, I'll take Ruby from you and you will never see her again" he warns in a suppressed rage, leans in and whispers it in her ear.

Charlie explodes, "you stay the hell away from her", she barks infuriated and grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him to her. "If I see you anywhere near her, I will fucking kill you, do you hear me, I'll fucking kill you", and with that Charlie shoves him away from her.

Dead quiet fills the Diner at Charlie's outburst; Leah rushes out to see Charlie shove Grant away from her. Leah swiftly moves coming to stand beside Charlie, Grant is shocked by Charlie's strength but is please by her reaction. He smiles knowing everyone has heard her threaten to kill him again, now he has some leverage. Charlie glares at him in pure hatred and is soon brought back into her surrounds by the noise and comment people are making. She turns on her heels and quickly escapes the Diner with Leah following in her wake.

Charlie heads straight for the beach, she needs to try to calm the raging anger inside her before it breaks free. Once she hits the beach, she quickly surveys the surrounding and retreats to a deserted part of the shoreline. "Aaarrgghh", she screams in fury and frustration and crumbles to the sand sobbing.

Not long after she senses the present of someone, but she refuses to acknowledge him or her, immersed in her own misery. She feels arms around her cradling her into their body; she gazes up through tear-laden eyes to find herself in Leah's embrace. Kissing Charlie's forehead softly she whispers compassionately "let it all out sweetie." Charlie buries her head into Leah's neck and bawls her eyes out, for the loss of her daughter, her soul mate and for her innocence that was ripped from her.

After her tears have subsided, Leah still holding on to her tightly gently asks Charlie, "what did that mongrel say to you?"

Charlie pulls slightly out of Leah's embrace to look her in the eyes. "He told me that he would take Ruby from me and I'd never see her again if I don't stop my investigation of him", Charlie tells Leah, and feeling drain her voice still thick from crying.

"God he's got a fucking nerve, no wonder you threaten to kill him! So would've I if anyone threaten to take VJ from me", Leah exclaims in disgust.

"I shouldn't have let him get to me like that, it's what he wanted, me to publicly react in a negative way, now he can make a complaint against me", Charlie sighing deeply annoyed at herself for letting him get to her.

"I'm sure some people over heard his threat, so he doesn't have a leg to stand on", Leah snorts loathing the man and his actions.

"Nobody over heard him, he whispered that in my ear", Charlie confesses sighing in defeat.

"Fuck that sucks", Leah comments irritated, Charlie lets out a small chuckles. "What", she asks annoyed.

"I've never heard you swear so much, I must say like it. You should do it more, it would stop people treating you like a doormat if they know that they would get their ankles savaged", Charlie comments winking at Leah and grins.

"God, you've got me conjuring up an image of the welcome mat in the shape of a terrier yapping nipping at people's ankles, not the look I was going for", Leah scoffs, while Charlie giggles.

"What's the look you're going for", Charlie asks curiously still giggling.

Leah thinks for a bit, "dunno, maybe Aliens' Ripley meets Terminator's Sarah Connor. Tough, witty and sexy in a singlet top", Leah answers admiringly.

"Leah be careful, your inner little lesbian is starting to show", Charlie hoots.

"What the fuck", she exclaims dumping Charlie on the sand as she gets up. "Right missy for that you get no dessert, which I might add is 'chocolate crème brulee' so all the more for VJ, Ruby and myself", Leah quips poking her tongue out at Charlie as she stands up.

"Ah come on Leah, I was only teasing, oh and I was told poking your tongue out means 'kiss me quick'. So does that mean your inner lesbian wants me to kiss her", Charlie banters then puckers up and makes kissy noises at Leah.

"You wish! I'm too much woman for you to handle and I've heard you are a slobbery kisser, so no thanks you can keep your lips to yourself", Leah replies in an impertinent tone.

"Who told you I was a slobbery kisser," Charlie asks stunned.

Seeing Charlie's expression, Leah laughs. "That's for me to know", she retorts laughing and starting to walk back in the direction of home.

"Well you shouldn't take other people's words for it, you should judge for yourself", Charlie states still a bit astounded and follows after her.

"Maybe, but I would have to have a few wines before that will ever happen", Leah chortles glancing over her shoulder at Charlie and bats her eyes at her.

Charlie roars out laughing at Leah acting coyly. Catching up to her, they link arms and head for home. "Can I please have some dessert, I promise I won't give you any slobbery kisses if you do", Charlie asks childlike and giving her one of her beautiful smiles. Leah rolls her eyes at her and starts to laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 27

The rich aromatic aromas of lamb, garlic and chilli permeates throughout the house making Charlie's mouth water as she enters the kitchen. She smiles at Leah as she stirs the vegetables in the frying pan wearing a concentrated frown. Charlie slowly walks over to Leah and looks over her shoulder, "Mmm that smells delicious", she purrs.

"Fuck! Charlie don't sneak up on me like that, you frightened the skata out of me", Leah exclaims slapping Charlie on the arm. Charlie giggles moving away from Leah to lean on the kitchen table.

"Skata, do I really want to know what that means", Charlie asks shaking her head and grinning.

"It's Greek for shit," Leah tells her turning back to keep stirring the vegetables.

"Oh. So what culinary delights are you preparing for us", Charlie asks taking a deep breathe in, to soak up the delectable fragrances.

"For starters we are having horiatiki salata, then for the mains it's arni psitos with tsigarizo bamies, with patates sto foum riganates on the side, with a nice drop of Boutari Grande Reserve red wine and for dessert chocolate crème` brulee", Leah answers dreamily.

"The English bits I understood but the rest was all Greek to me", Charlie quips a chuckles at her pun; Leah rolls her eyes at Charlie.

"You are so not funny, so you better stick with your police work, because as a comedian you suck", she replies plainly, Charlie pouts. "First off we are having a Greek salad, then after that it's grilled lamb with sauté okra and baked potatoes with oregano, and the rest you understood", Leah finishes off smiling.

"Sounds wonderful Leah, and thanks for doing this for Ruby and I. I really appreciate everything you've done for us, especially of late", Charlie comments getting a bit teary.

Leah turns off the stove, moves over to Charlie, and gives her a hug. "It's okay you goose, we've family, so don't worry about it. I'm just glad Ruby is coming for dinner", she responds to lighten the mood pulling back from the hug to hold Charlie's shoulder and give them a squeeze before she releases them. "Now you can help by setting the dining table", Leah lightly commands softly shoving her off into the direction of the dining room.

After setting the dining table, Charlie goes back into the kitchen. On her entry, the sight of Ruby arriving at the back door greets her. Ruby nervously pauses at the door, before Leah notices her and smiles, "hey", Ruby utters.

"Hi Rubes", Charlie replies giving Ruby a shy smile.

"Well don't just hang in the door way, come in", Leah gently orders as Ruby slowly comes in.

"How are you Leah", Ruby asks nervously fidgeting with her bag as she comes inside.

"Yeah good thanks; I'm glad you decided to come", Leah answers giving Ruby a hug.

"Thanks for inviting me; I've missed your cooking", Ruby remarks happily returning Leah's hug.

"Well it was Charlie's idea to ask you around", Leah replies pulling out of their hug.

"Thanks Charlz. Are you feeling any better", Ruby asks shyly.

"Yeah I am. I'm happy you are here", Charlie answers with genuine pleasure.

At that moment, VJ enters the kitchen, and on seeing Ruby, he yells, "Ruby", and with that, he rushes over to her and gives her a big hug.

"Hi VJ", Ruby answers lovingly returning his hug.

"I've missed you, when are you coming home", he asks looking up expectantly into her eyes.

"I've missed you too, I don't know when I'll be coming home, maybe soon", Ruby replies trying not to commit to anything.

Charlie is disappointed in one regards, but is happy with a 'maybe', it is better than a 'never'. Leah claps her hands, "ok everyone to the dining table, I'll bring in the starter", she commands.

"I'll give you a hand", Charlie offers smiling as VJ grabs Ruby's hand dragging her into the dining room.

During dinner, they chat about what has been happening at school, work, and life in general. They laugh at some of the antics VJ got up to, especially last night with his camp out. Leah is not amused when VJ tells them that he and Jimmy spied on Jimmy's neighbours, who were enjoying their outdoor Jacuzzi naked. This causes Leah to nearly choke on her dessert, which in turns makes Charlie and Ruby laugh harder, "It's not funny", Leah splutters.

"That's ok mum, we didn't look for long, Jimmy's mum started yelling at Jimmy's dad, calling him a peeping tom, so we decided to sneak back to the tent before we got caught and have her yelling at us too," he remarks giving her angelic smile.

This comment causes Ruby to howl with laughter, Charlie to try to keep a straight face but fails and Leah her eyes to bulge out of their sockets. Leah puts her head in her hands and groans, "why me". Charlie rubs her back but continues to smirk.

"Wonderful dessert Leah", Ruby utters still chortling and trying to change the subject.

"Yeah mum it's great," VJ says beaming at her.

"I'm glad you both like it", Leah replies still dismayed and looking up from her hands.

"You know what. I'm glad you are here Rubes; it hasn't been the same since you left. With Charlie crying all the time and mum being worried about her and all", he states with a sigh.

Ruby shoots Charlie a look of disbelief and worry, Charlie stares at VJ mortified that he has witnessed her distress and is upset by it. Leah gazes at her son with love and admiration and wonders what else he has picked up which they have tried to hide from him. "I'm glad I'm here too Veej," Ruby responds smiling at him and taking Charlie's hand, Charlie squeezes her hand in return.

"You know all we need is for Joey to come home and everything will be back to normal", VJ happily comments looking at Charlie. "No offence Charlie, Angelo was alright but Joey made you a lot happier and Ruby liked her better too", he states finishing by grinning at Ruby.

There is a stunned silence, "VJ what do you mean about Joey making Charlie happier", Ruby asks carefully.

"Well she did, Charlie laughed more and mucked around. But with Angelo she went back to being boring old Charlie", VJ cheekily saying the last bit.

"Oi, I'm not old", Charlie teases back, and they all laugh.

"Oh and Charlie loved Joey more than she loved Angelo", he mentions as he finishes off his dessert.

Charlie drops her dessertspoon as she is about to take a bite, it clatters into her bowl. Ruby tries to keep the smirk off her face, Leah stares at VJ in amazement. "Veej do you mean Charlie loved Joey like she loves me", Leah asks him delicately.

"No like she loved Angelo, but only more. Mum everyone at school was talking about Joey and Charlie being lesbians. Most of the guys thought it was cool, Charlie being a cop and Joey working on a trawler. Also, Joey knew how to play soccer so she showed us some moves, so we didn't care. They wanted me to ask Charlie to come to practice with us so she could tell us police stories and show us some fight moves", he replies, his eyes shining with happy memories. "Mum why won't Joey answer my calls or texts, she did for awhile. You don't think something has happened to her, do you", VJ asks pleading with his mum to tell him that Joey is alright.

"VJ when was the last time you heard from Joey", Charlie asks trying to keep the panic and dread out of her voice.

"Just over 2 months ago, she said she was going to be away a bit longer than she told me she would be. I thought she would keep in touch though, Charlie please find her and bring her home", VJ cries begging her; it tears at Charlie's heart.

"I can try and find her Veej, but I can't promise she will come home," Charlie gently states.

"About time", Leah and Ruby exclaim in unison, and then they laugh, Charlie glares at them.

"Shush the pair of you, you know I need to process things", Charlie huffs at them.

"Charlz you know there is such a thing as processing a thing to death, well you have gone beyond that and followed it into Hades", Ruby snorts.

"Oh you are so funny. Well I've finished processing and now is the time for action, any suggestions", Charlie asks looking from Ruby to Leah.

"You're the cop, figure it out," comes Ruby's sarcastic reply, with that her phone starts to ring. "It's Xavier, I'll be quick", she states flatly, causing Charlie to look hard at her.

'I wonder what he has done to her now' Charlie thinks, annoyed that Xavier has upset Ruby somehow.

Charlie clears the dishes while Ruby is on the phone and Leah puts VJ to bed, before joining Charlie in the kitchen to help with the dishes. Meanwhile Ruby answers her mobile, "hi Xav, what's up," she asks trying to be upbeat, but rolls her eyes thinking 'god I feel so smothered by him'.

"Hey Rubes just calling to find out how you are", he answers sounding a bit worried.

"I'm fine, why do you ask", Ruby enquires her suspicion piqued.

"Just with what happened at the Diner and all, I thought you might be upset", Xavier explains a bit confused but happy she is not upset.

"What happened at the Diner", she demands with a sinking feeling.

"God I thought you knew Rubes, shit sorry", he moans cursing himself for not finding out if she knew before saying anything.

"Well spill, what happened", Ruby angrily commands.

"Ruby it isn't up to me to tell you, ask Charlie", he cowardly replies trying to avoid answering her.

"No, I'm asking you, you brought it up", she fiery states.

"Charlie threatened to kill Grant in front of everyone there, I'm sorry Rubes", Xavier tells her in a whiney voice.

"Well what did Grant say to her", Ruby asks stunned.

"I don't know, I don't think anyone heard what he said", he replies apologetically.

"Thanks for letting me know Xav, bye," Ruby responds still dazed and hangs up on him before he could reply.

Out in the kitchen Charlie smiles as Leah comes in to help her with the dishes. "Well that was enlightening, my son is a peeping tom, he knew all about you and Joey and he has secretly been in contact with her," Leah comments amazed, as Charlie chuckles. "So you are going to try and find her", she asks making sure Charlie is not having second thoughts.

"Yes, I decided yesterday that I need to find her and sort everything out. I can't live like this, I love her so much Leah, she is my soul mate", Charlie reveals, tears flowing down her face, Leah takes her into her arms.

"Well I'm glad to hear, it's about time you admitted how important she is to you. Now you need to tell her, you also need to let Ruby know how important she is to you", Leah gently states releasing Charlie.

"Yes I know I do, but first I need to tell her what happened at the Diner today. I don't think she knows, because if she did she would have mentioned it by now", Charlie worriedly expresses, not knowing how Ruby will react.

At that moment Ruby comes storming into the kitchen, "so when were you going to tell me about what happened at the Diner, or weren't you going too", she asks fuming.

"I was going to tell you now, but I see you already know", Charlie answers defensively.

"Yeah Xavier just told me. Why didn't you tell me when I arrived", Ruby demands loudly.

"Rubes keep your voice down, VJ is going to sleep. I didn't tell you because I wanted us to have a nice dinner together", Charlie calmly explains.

"You sure it wasn't because you were feeling guilty about over reacting to seeing Grant. God Charlie, threatening to kill him, do you want to rid yourself of an embarrassing past that badly", Ruby huffs folding her arms.

"No, I want to get rid of a rapist bastard out of my daughter's life", Charlie replies viciously, Ruby eyes Charlie carefully and swallows hard.

"So what did he say that got you so angry", Ruby asks needing to know.

"He threatened to make sure I'd never see you again", Charlie softly replies.

"Is that it, that's what he said to you", she snorts shaking her head. "Christ Charlie, you over reacted again, I'm the only one who can make that happen, not him", Ruby states annoyed.

"Not if it's against you will", Charlie quietly remarks.

"I don't believe he would do that, he's just messing with your head Charlie", Ruby comments dismissively.

"Sorry Rubes I believe he is capable of doing that", Charlie remarks protectively.

"So was that all you said to him", Ruby asks wanting to know everything.

"No, I told him to stay away from you", Charlie replies sighing; she was not going to tell Ruby that he offered to leave them alone if she stopped investigating him.

"Charlie that's not your decision, it's mine, and if I want to get to know my father better I will", Ruby irritatingly informs her knowing this would hurt Charlie because she hated that she had been lied to for too many years.

"Please don't call him that, he has no right to be called that", Charlie says coldly feeling hurt and angry.

"But he does have that right because he is my father", Ruby replies irate, rubbing that particular salt into Charlie's wound.

"That's enough Ruby; I know you are deliberately saying things to hurting Charlie. But guess what, it's about time you realise you aren't the only one hurting by what has happened", Leah growls. "Charlie is reliving her worst nightmare made all the more real because you brought him back into your lives. Ross is getting sicker because of the fighting between the both of you and Morag is hurting and frightened because she is losing her husband", she crossly states.

"Then there's VJ, he is missing the love and family he has come to know with both of you. And I am tired of seeing two women I think of as sisters tearing each other a part because of a tragic events that happened 16 years ago, that cannot be changed", Leah exclaims annoyed.

"It's about time you both started dealing with this properly, by talking to each other not yelling at each other. And as for Grant, Ruby, don't trust him, he's a smooth lair! And how do I know, he lied by telling me he was an old police friend of the family to get our number", Leah snaps looking from Charlie to Ruby, shaking her head, and the two of them looking guilty.

Ruby glances at Leah then to Charlie and sighs, "sorry Charlie", she sincerely states.

"I'm sorry to Rubes", Charlie replies honestly, and dearly wanting to hold her.

"All I want is for the both of you is to resolve this! You both love each other to death, but you are both as stubborn as each other", Leah remarks frustrated, wanting nothing better than to give them both a swift kick up the arse.

"It's the Buckton gene, 'Never Surrender, Never Retreat' I'm afraid", Charlie sniggers.

"More like the best defence is a good offense", Ruby quips.

"Or as Batty Coder said puff up, they hate that", Leah suggests keeping a straight face. Charlie and Ruby giving her a strange look.

"Batty Coder, who the hell is he", Ruby asks still giving her a weird look.

"Puff up", Charlie asks confused and wondering what drugs Leah is on.

"It's from 'Fern Gully', it means you both make yourselves look bigger when you are scared and threatened", Leah informs them.

"Fern Gully, isn't that one of VJ dvds", Ruby enquires.

"Yes it is, and I like it", Leah replies smiling, Charlie and Ruby burst into laughter. "Laugh all you want, I don't care", she states feigning disinterest.

"So how long have you had this fetish for children's movies Leah", Ruby howls with laughter.

"We really need to get you out of the house more", Charlie mocks and rolls her eyes.

"Scoff if you must, but I bet you both would enjoy it", Leah states challenging them.

"I would love to, but I have some homework I have to finish", Ruby reluctantly informs her.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet", Leah counters.

"No, I really do, but how about we make it another night and Charlie and I can cook for you", Ruby slyly replies.

"Sounds great", Leah exclaims happily.

"Hang on why am I helping you to cook, it was your idea", Charlie asks pointedly.

"You laughed at Leah too so you can help", Ruby reasons.

"So what are we cooking", Charlie concedes.

"I don't know yet, but I'll call you and let you know so we can go shop for everything we'll need", Ruby answers smiling at her mother innocently.

"Oh I get it, I'm paying for all the ingredients", Charlie states in mock disgust.

"Well Charlz, I haven't got paid from work yet", Ruby explains batting her eyes innocently, Charlie snorts and Leah chuckles.

"Hang on, work, what work, where do you work", Charlie asks a bit confused.

"At the fish co-op in the processing room", Ruby quietly informs her.

"Rubes why do you need a job", Charlie asks concerned.

"I want to pay my way at Irene's, and before you ask no she didn't ask me to pay board. I told her I wanted to, she told me not to be daft but I insisted", Ruby explains, silently pleading with Charlie to understand.

"You know you could have come to me if you needed money Rubes. But I understand why you didn't, you want to stand on your own two feet", Charlie replies recognising Ruby's need for some independence. She remembers her first after school job she got and how proud and happy it made her feel.

"I'd knew you would understand", Ruby happily says moving towards Charlie and wrapping her arms around her.

Charlie is surprised and delighted and hugs her back fiercely, never wanting to let her daughter go. Leah watches on with a sense of satisfaction and optimistic hope that soon everything with be alright.


	28. Chapter 28

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 28

That evening at Storm's place, finds Joey happily slaving away in the kitchen, whilst Storm lovingly watches her prepare dinner. Jade observes the both of them and wonders if she will ever find the happiness that these two seem to share. She walks over to Storm, who is leaning on the counter and sits on the stool beside her.

"So Joey what are you making for us", Jade curiously asks. The wonderful aroma from what Joey is cooking is assailing the senses as it spread throughout the house.

"I like how you just invite yourself to tea", Storm comments looking at her in mock disbelief.

"Joey already knew I was staying for dinner", Jade responds and punches Storm in the arm.

"Thanks for letting me know honey. I was planning to ravish you on the dining table, but now we have company, I guess that plan has gone out the window", Storm jokingly complains.

"Not necessarily, Jade already has seen us in action so I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we went for it on the table", Joey teases and winks at Storm, who is trying to keep a straight face, especially when she looks at Jade who is going different shades of red from embarrassment and foundering like a fish.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass, I don't need a repeat performance", Jade finally responds uncomfortably trying to live down walking in on them earlier.

"I just thought you might find it educational", Joey quips, knowing how much it is embarrassing her, at that Storm laughs.

"God Storm is rubbing off on you, educational indeed", Jade states accusingly looking at Storm.

"Why don't you call Paul and invite him over to have dinner with us", Storm offers changing the subject.

"What and have you making fun of his unmanliness, no thanks", Jade replies sounding slightly annoyed.

"You know I can behave myself", she chuckles. "Oh I noticed that you have been getting a lot of calls that you aren't answering, so I take it you're hiding out", Storm calmly observes. Joey turns and looks at Jade who now is nervously fidgeting with her nails.

"Trust you to notice", Jade states caustically.

"So who are you avoiding", Joey asks concerned.

"Paul", Jade replies licking her lips nervously.

"Why, isn't he your boyfriend", Joey confusedly enquires.

"He's smothering me and I can't stand it", Jade admits frustrated and running a hand through her chestnut locks.

"Well tell him to give you some space", Joey comments wondering about Jade's avoidance tactics, she is usually very outspoken.

"I did and...and he cried. I've never had a guy cry on me", Jade answers in total despair. Joey claps her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing and Storm sighs. "It's not funny", she moans.

"Jade what would you think if I told you that about someone else", Storm quietly asks.

"What, that her boyfriend cried on her because she asked him for some space? I'd think what a wimp," she snorts. Storm shakes her head and Joey chuckles, "what", Jade demands.

"Ok, let me put it this way. What if a girl cries when her boyfriend says he needs space, what would you think", Storm asks slightly exasperated.

"One, what a cry baby and two what a dirty trick because guys are suckers for tears...hang on, are you telling me he cried to get his own way", Jade asks in disbelief at how easily she has been emotionally blackmailed.

"Bingo, she can be taught", Joey quips, Jade gives her the evil eye, Joey just laughs.

"Well it's just a thought. You know him better than we do, but I still reckon that he is deep in the closet", Storm replies but thinks 'how he acted last time I saw him, he isn't in denial, and he is just using Jade as a beard. If I find out he is screwing on her behind her back god help him!'

Joey notices Storm's facial expression, especially her eyes and wonders what she is thinking and decides she will ask her about it once they are alone. "I agree with Storm, Jade. I think you should end it now before either of you end up being badly hurting", Joey comments with compassion and understanding, remembering what had happened between herself and Charlie.

"Look can we not talk about this anymore", Jade asks testy, folding her arms and turning to stare out the back glass doors brooding. Storm chuckles, which makes her turn back, "what the fuck now", she moodily spits out at Storm.

"You've never broken up with any guy who hasn't done anything wrong, have you," Storm comments with insight, and trying not to smirk. Joey turns; still stirring what is in the saucepan to gauge Jade's reaction.

"No", she mumbles, Storm chortles and Joey grins. "Okay how do get out of this without hurting him too badly", Jade implores the both of them.

"All I can suggest is that you tell him that he is a nice guy but you made a mistake getting involved with him so soon after your last break up. And that you are still not over the other guy and that you are really sorry." Joey recommends while concentrating on stirring what is in the saucepan so it does not burn. "Oh and take Storm with you, because if he starts to cry, she can tell him to grow up because tears don't affect her. Which will remind you that he is trying to manipulate you into getting what he wants", she finishes off smiling sweetly at the pair of them.

Jade turns to Storm and cocks her head sideways at her, "I don't think I'm the only one being manipulated", Jade rudely states and Joey snorts.

"No, Joey tell me what she wants, she very honest that way. So then it is up to me whether I comply or not", Storm answers looking lovingly at her gorgeous woman and winking.

Jade snorts in disgust, "so, Joey what are you cooking, it smell incredible", she asks breathing deep through her noise.

"Nice change of subject there", Storm laughs watching Jade expression of delight from the aroma of Joey's cooking.

"I thought so too", Jade, replies smiling back.

"I'm making bouillabaisse my signature dish, so feel privilege", Joey responds hoity.

"Well it smells devine Jo. Is there going to be any dessert", Jade asks in her little kid's voice. Joey laughs and Storm shakes her head and smirks.

"You sound just like Ruby, and yes, we are having chocolate covered strawberries with vanilla ice cream for dessert. And also we're having an entree, char grilled vegetable platter", Joey informs Jade, whose face beams with pleasure at thought of dessert. "So Jade why don't you make yourself useful, now that you have used the shower, and set the table", Joey smoothly orders.

"God she thinks she owns the place, giving orders", Jade bemoans in jest.

Storm turns and looks at her bemusedly. "Well you better hop to it if you want her to feed you, remember she's the cook", Storm states mildly, with mirth twinkling in her eyes.

"Oh not that stupid house rule, 'the cook is boss', I thought you turfed that rule", Jade grumbles in displeasure.

"No, to save arguments I suspended it because you only wanted the rule in place when you were cooking", Storm points out. "Now I'm reintroducing it, so get your ring into gear and do what my gorgeous cook asked you to do, please", she requested looking adoringly at Joey.

Jade rolls her eyes and slides from the stool, and moves into the kitchen to get the plates to set the dining table. As Jade heads out of the kitchen Storm pushes herself up from the counter and walks into the kitchen and up behind Joey. She gently shifts Joey's hair from one side of her neck, then wraps her arms around her a softly kiss her neck. Joey leans back into Storm's embrace, enjoying the sensation her lips are having on her sensitive neck. Storm slowly kisses up her neck to Joey's ear and she breathes into it, "I love you."

Joey shivers in response and put her hand to the back of Storm's head and turning her head so she can capture Storm's lips and kiss her deeply. Jade glances up and smiles at the loving couple, and then she sighs wishing again that she could find such bliss. They both slowly part from their slowly passionate kiss, love etched on their face and in their eyes. "I love you too honey", Joey whispers her voice husky with desire.

"Storm if you're quite finished sucking your beloved's face, can you bring over the wine glasses", Jade interrupts with mock impatience.

Storm turns to Jade and replies in a deadpan voice, "no need to be jealous Jade, I'm sure if you ask nicely, Joey will give you another kiss."

"Maybe she wants a kiss from you this time Doc", Joey teases continuing to stir the saucepan.

"No thanks, I've already had that pleasure", Jade snorts waiting for Storm to bring over the wine glasses.

"Really and why did Doc kiss you", Joey curiously asks glancing at Jade.

"I poked my tongue out at her and I thought I could out run her, fuck she's quick", Jade answers in disgust.

Storm smiles beautifully and Joey laughs returning to keep an eye on the bubbling bouillabaisse. "Oh and last Christmas Jade tongue kissed me" Storm casually remarks.

"Really," Joey exclaims, finding that unbelievable. Jade hangs her head and goes red with embarrassment, shocked that Storm mentioned that.

"Yes, you see, somehow I ended up under the mistletoe and Jade came up to me and said 'mistletoe' I said 'what' and then she kissed me..." Storm starts to tell Joey the story of the kiss.

"I was drunk, and I can't remember it,", Jade defensively interrupts and feels her face getting redder.

"...and when she finished kissing me she said 'now don't say I never give you anything' and with that she ran away laughing", Storm musingly finishes off. Joey laughs, Jade shakes her head and sighs and wishes the floor would open up and swallow her. Storm softly kisses Joey on the lips before releasing her to get the wine glasses.

"So that was your excitement for the night", Joey states laughing. She looks around to Storm who slightly pauses; she then looks at Jade who has a slight guilt expression on her face. "What else happened that night", she asks with concern.

"Sam saw the kiss and thought I was taking advantage of her drunken little sister. She came storming over and started abusing the hell out of me. Thank god Danni witness that Jade kissed me and intervened, Sam apologised and I told her no harm done", Storm replies vividly remembering that night.

"You or Sam never told me that", Jade accusingly growls not happy about not being told.

"Well you claimed memory loss, so we decided why make a deal big out of it", Storm reasons taking the glasses to the dining table.

"Well at least you told me how you got your split lip", Jade huffs.

Joey glares sharply at the both of them. "Split lip," she asks, her voice going up a couple of octaves, Jade slightly cringes at letting that cat out of the bag.

"Jade's then boyfriend at the time, heard about the kiss. He came and confronted me about it. I told him that she was drunk and I was standing under the mistletoe and she kissed me, no big deal", she calmly recalls. "He whinged that I was always hanging around her like some lecherous old dyke, and that I should fucking do the world a favour and fucking join my family in purgatory. To which I replied, if he was a decent boyfriend who treated Jade with the proper respect, not some trophy to be shown when the mood struck him, then we would not be spending so much time together. He took exception to that and punched me in the mouth", Storm explains honestly. Storm's eyes remain on Joey whilst she is telling her that.

"What the fuck! What happened after that", Joey asks starting to feel angry.

"He ended up on the floor, and then Spenc and Kym escorted him from the property", Storm calmly states not wanting to elaborate too much knowing it will upset Joey.

"How did he end up on the floor", Joey inquires sounding upset. Storm looks uncomfortable and Jade appears furious.

"Storm did one of her martial arts move on his chauvinistic arse", Jade utters bitterly.

"You do martial arts", Joey asks her girlfriend in amazement.

"She's a 2nd dan black belt, that's where all the tai chi moves she's been showing you come from", Jade snorts.

Strom walks back over to Joey and hold her from behind. "Are you ok honey", Storm gently asks her slightly distressed lover.

Joey once more leans back into Storm's embrace. "Yeah, I just don't like the thought of someone hitting you", Joey sighs closing her eyes for a moment enjoying being encased in Storm's strong arms.

"Me neither, that's why I gave the fucking pig the flick when Spenc told me what he did", Jade huffs with feeling and regret.

Just then, Storm's front door opens and in glides a slender attractive blonde-haired woman in her mid thirties exuding an air of commanding presence. "God, what is that heavenly delight, I could smell it before I opened the door", she praises coming to a stop in front of the kitchen counter.

"Good evening V, and what bring you here", Storm enquires still holding Joey close to her.

Joey thinks, 'for fuck sakes, how many more people have keys to the house. God we need to get them back off everyone!'

"My new client, we need to go over a few things" Veronika replies briskly. Joey stiffens in Storm's arms, so Storm tightens her embrace.

"Haven't you heard of the telephone, it's a wonderful new invention", Jade sarcastically remarks.

Joey snorts thinking 'well that's the pot calling the kettle black', due to the fact that Jade turned up earlier unannounced.

"Sarcasms will get you nowhere fast Jady", Veronika scoffs.

"So I take it that you will be staying for dinner", Storm states resigned to the fact that she would be.

"Thanks for the invitation", Veronika smiles happily. Joey tsks, Storm sighs and Jade rolls her eyes.

"Jade can you set another place please", Joey asks nicely, whilst holding Storm's arm firmly to her one handed when she feels her start to move away from her.

"What's wrong Logan", Storm worriedly whispers in Joey's ear, unconsciously using Joey's, former name. Joey turns her head and kisses Storm gently but intensely.

"I just want you close", Joey whispers back after she has released Storm's lips. Storm smiles and gives her a quick kiss in return.

"Good that will help your case Josephine, that is if you are openly gay", Veronika remarks with satisfaction.

"It's Joey, and yes I'm openly gay", she responds reluctant to talk about her court case. "Dinner will be ready shortly so please take a seat at the table", Joey adds trying to stall any talk about Robbo.

Veronika moves over to the dining table to join Jade there. Joey switches off the gas stove and turns around in Storm's arms and tries to absorb some of Storm's strength. Storm holds her tight sensing Joey's anguish about having to talk about the upcoming court case. Storm moves her left hand to the side of Joey's face and gently strokes it. She softly kisses Joey's lips, then whispers, "I love you."

Joey smiles then capture Storm's lips for another quick kiss. "I love you too. You better get the wine, while I get the vegetables out of the oven", Joey adoringly requests, giving her a gentle shove and then playfully slapping her on the bum.

"Oi, cheeky", Storm says laughing as she uncorks 'The Brokenwood 2007 Forest Edge' chardonnay.

During the course of the dinner, everyone compliments Joey on her culinary delights. The dinner conversation consisted mostly of the day-to-day happenings, which included the trip to the West End Backpackers to retrieve Joey's credit and bankcards and iPod. They also met up with Senior Constable Granger there, and they arranged to go down to the police station tomorrow to give a statement about the night Joey was attacked and robbed. Veronika offers to meet them there and help with the legal stuff.

Joey and Storm clear away the main meal dishes. While Storm packs the dishwasher with the dishes, Joey prepares the desserts. Storm helps her carry the desserts to the table; they catch a conversation between Jade and Veronika mid telling. "Look I wouldn't want you there either", Jade pointedly tells her.

"I'm not that embarrassing! Thanks Joey", Veronika replies glancing up and smiling at Joey as she places her dessert in front of her.

"Really! What about the last dinner party you went to with Heather, you told the critic that you would sue him from deformation and slander if he printed his piece on her collection", Jade hotly retorts. Heather has ban Veronika from attending any of her fashion functions Joey had learnt during some of the dinner conversation.

"Well the smarmy mouth bastard deserved it. He was only going to write that tripe because the food and wine wasn't up to his liking", Veronika blasts with disgust. Joey smirks eating a spoonful of her dessert, Jade just snorts and continues to eat and Strom smiles savouring the flavours of her dessert. "Jo this is wonderful", Veronika comments after indulging in a mouthful of her dessert.

"Thank you, I'm glad you like it. So did the critic write his piece", Joey asks mildly, having found out earlier that Veronika's partner is an up and coming fashion designer.

"He gave Heather a glowing critique", Veronika crows.

"Yeah only because of your reputation for winning unwinnable cases", Jade scoffs with disgust in her voice.

"Well there you go! See she doesn't need to be embarrassed having me go to functions with her" Veronika reasons, Storm laughs.

"V, acting like an attack dog every time someone says something negative about Heather's creations, does not help her, it hurts her reputation", Jade comments exasperated and throws her hands in the air.

"I wouldn't say anything if what they said was constructive criticism but it's not, it's petty and spiteful and I won't stand there and say nothing", Veronika claims stubbornly. Jade looks at Storm, pleading for some help.

"I'm sorry Jade but I agree with V", Storm honestly replies. Veronika smiles victoriously at Jade and Jade just huffs. "But V you should let Heather deal with it when she is standing there, she's not backward in coming forward. All you're doing is subconsciously telling her is that she is incapable of fighting her own battles and making her feel disempowered", Storm states in her professional mode.

"God I hate your psycho babble! I bet you've never made anyone feel disempowered", Veronika comments caustically.

"Yes as a matter of fact I have, and not very long ago either. But she set me straight, so I suggest you listen to Heather just as well," Storm confesses easily. Jade glances quickly between Storm and Joey and wonders what Storm did to make Joey feel disempowered.

"So Joey at the time of your sexually assault were you in a relationship", Veronika asks in matter of fact manner, abruptly changing the subject.

The only noise that is heard for the moment is a spoon clattering as it hits a bowl. Joey drops her head and shakes it. Storm glares at Veronika angry at her tactlessness and reaches across taking Joey's hand, Jade stares in shock.

"Veronika! If you wanted to change the subject you should have asked, just not shoot your mouth off on the first thing you thought of", Storm coldly states stroking the back of Joey's hand with her thumb.

"I'm sorry but it is why I'm here", Veronika says taken back by Storm's reaction.

"Yes, but Joey may not have wanted Jade to hear about it like that", Storm replies still fuming.

"Doc it's ok. Yeah I'm not happy it dropped on us like a bombshell. But now that it has been brought up, no I wasn't in a relationship when Robbo raped me", Joey answers Veronika strongly. Storm smiles reassuringly at Joey, Jade stretches across the table and takes Joey's other hand.

"Well that's a pity, but never mind. So you are willing to testify in court that you are a lesbian", Veronika asks her directly.

"Yes very willing", Joey answers unhesitant. Storm squeezes her hand, feeling proud of her girlfriend.

"So this Constable Watson, she was there with you from when you made your statement about being sexually assaulted to when Robert Cruze was arrested for your attempted murder", Veronika enquired in her professional solicitor tone.

"What the fuck! This sleazebag rapes you then later on tries to kill you", Jade cries out in dismay looking at Joey in horror. Joey squeezes Jade's hand in comfort.

"No, Georgia wasn't the officer first assigned to my case. Senior Constable Charlie Buckton was," Joey reluctantly informs her. Jade watches the Joey closely wondering why she's not keen to mention this officer.

"Why was Senior Constable Buckton taken off the case? Was it because you wanted a woman officer dealing with your case", Veronika asks wondering what issue caused the changes and how it will affect their case.

Joey laughs and Storm chuckles. "Charlie is a woman and she had to be taken off the case because of a conflict of interest", Joey replies suddenly becoming very tired.

"And what was this conflict of interest", Veronika probes curiously.

"We became lovers", Joey admits. Jade just stares at her in astonishment.

"I see, and when did that happen", Veronika presses.

"About two weeks after Robbo tried to drown me in the bathtub", Joey informs her wearily.

"I see. Will Senior Constable Buckton testify in court about your relationship", Veronika asks inquisitively.

"I don't think so; you see Charlie never believed she really was gay. And I really don't want to do anything that will hurt her reputation, she's a really good cop", Joey answers protectively. A slight tightness flickers around Storm's eyes, which Jade does not miss.

"I hope Cruze's solicitor doesn't find out about it. I'm sorry to say this but having a bisexual girlfriend would only hurt your case, throwing some doubt on it. Cruze's solicitor would argue that you are in fact bisexual yourself, therefore willing to have sex with his client," she states not wanting to upset Joey but letting her know the reality of this case. Joey starts to feel nausea at the thought of wanting Robbo like that and her face soon loses all colour. "Well if you reacted like that at the trial, we will win", Veronika remarks trying not to sound happy.

"Veronika", Storm warns menacingly letting her know no more questions. She is worried about Joey mental state.

"Sorry. I have enough for now, but we do need to go over everything in depth so I can pass information on to the DPP,'" she says complying with Storm's unsaid wishes. "Well sorry to love you and leave you, but I have other cases I have to attend to. Joey dinner was fabulous, will have to let Heather know all about it, she will be begging for an invite. Jade you stay out of trouble and dump that closet fag before you get the reputation as being a fag hag, you're already got one for being a glad bag. Night all", Veronika remarks laughing and winking as she departs.

"Glad bag, what the fuck is a glad bag", Jade pointedly asks Storm.

"Straight girls who prefer hanging with gay girls", Storm informs her straight faced. Joey cracks up laughing as she watches Jade's face get a look of pain stricken on it.

"Stop laughing it's not funny", Jade pouts as Storm clears up the dining table.

"Oh Jady just admit it that you have a little dyke inside you wanting to get out. Let her out to play for awhile, you might find you like it", Joey teases. Storms bursts out laughing as she puts the bowls in the dishwasher.

Jade just stares at Joey in disbelief. "Both of you are fucked in the head", she finally huffs.

Awhile later after having separate showers to Joey total disgust due to Jade not taking the hint and talking with both of them in Storm's bedroom. Jade wanted to know all about Joey's life in Summer Bay while she sent Storm off to have her shower. She was amazed at the fact that not only did both Joey and Storm know Marge Philips but Joey had meet Storm's mum Carole. Joey had not put that together until seeing a picture of her with Storm at Storm's wedding, Jade informing Joey of their relationship. Carole went back to using her maiden name, which had thrown Joey.

After packing off Joey to shower Jade quietly asks, "what the hell are you going to do about Charlie?"

Storm gives her a quizzical look. "Nothing, it's up to them to resolve their issues. I'll support Joey in any way I can", Storm calmly informs her.

"And if seeing Charlie again makes her realise she wants to be with her, then what", Jade pushes.

"I don't know, I really don't. I'll cross that bridge when and if I come to it, ok", Storm states brooking no more discussion on this subject. Jade grunts in dissatisfaction.

When Joey enters the bedroom, she is determined to get rid of Jade. She glides up to her side of the bed and slowly starts to untie her robe. "Jade if you're ready to let loose your inner little dyke, you can stay, if not night sweetie", Joey purrs, causing Jade to nearly choke and Storm to crack up laughing.

"No thanks, I'll go watch a movie, night", Jade responds still slightly shocked and moving towards the door.

"No horror ones. Remember we will be naked", Storm warns.

Jade tsks and rolls her eyes. "Yes mum," she quips and with that, she disappears out the door.

Storm gets up and closes the door. Turning back to the bed, she is met by the sight of a beautifully naked Joey, smiling seductively at her. Storm gives her a wicked grin as she slowly strip teases off her bathrobe.


	29. Chapter 29

Boo2You2 as I said before I'm not going to rush Charlie and Joey's reunion and I hope ppl will be patient =0) And I'm grateful for the reviews I do get =0)

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 29

Charlie wakes up feeling better then she has in a long time. She feels re-energised, ready and determined to find Joey. She thinks, 'I will find you honey, be it to start over again with you, or... to find closure because you have moved on.' Charlie closes her eyes to hold back the tears and to block the pain from the thought of might having to let go of Joey again. She shakes her head and gets up and goes has a shower.

After her shower, Charlie gets ready for work, and then walks out to the kitchen to make some breakfast. She finds Leah cooking scrambled eggs and bacon and VJ making the toast. Charlie smiles and thinks, 'all we need now is for Ruby to move back home and for me to find Joey and beg her to come home and then I'll have my family back.' Charlie quietly walks over to VJ, kisses him on top of the head, and gives him a quick hug, which he returns. "Are you going to bring Joey home today", he asks expectantly and giving Charlie his puppy dog look.

"I'm going to try and find out where she is today. But as for bringing her home, well that is up to Joey", Charlie replies carefully not to give him any false hope.

"Like I told you earlier Vjee, Joey might be happy where she is", Leah states gently to him and notices Charlie grimace as she says the last part.

"No, she is waiting for Charlie to find her and bring her home, like she always does", he stubbornly exclaims and folds his arms. This makes Leah sigh and roll her eyes and makes Charlie smile.

"We can hope VJ", Charlie informs him as she goes and makes herself a cup of coffee. 'I really hope you are right VJ, I really do', she desperately wishes.

Just as Charlie finishes poring her coffee, Ruby waltzes in. "Thanks Charlz, I'll have one too. Oh Leah brekkie smells good, have you enough for one more person, I'm starving", she chirps happily.

"Yeah there is enough so you can join us", Leah laughs and shakes her head.

"Great! Oh remember I like 2 sugars and milk Charlz', Ruby comments clapping her hands in anticipation.

"Excuse me, you have two arms, two legs and a heartbeat and you know where everything is, so make it yourself", Charlie responds and puts down the cup and raises an eyebrow challengingly.

"But Charlz you make such nice coffees", Ruby whines like a little kid, causing Leah to try and stifle her laugh, Charlie to roll her eyes and tsks and VJ to mimic her.

"But Charlz you make such nice coffees. God you're a crawler Ruby", he says in disgust.

"Whatever works Vjee", Ruby replies and winks at him and gives Charlie her brightest smile, melting Charlie's heart.

"Fine! Now sit down and tell us the real reason you are here", Charlie huffs in her cop mode voice, knowing there was more to Ruby's visit then wanting a free breakfast.

"Can't I just come and see you without there being a reason", Ruby responds defensively.

"Of course Rubes, it's nice to have you here. VJ and I were talking about that earlier because last night was great being altogether again", Leah steps in to defuse the potential conflict, knowing that things could be blown way out of proportion between Charlie and Ruby.

"I'm glad you're here Rubes, it's your home too and we've missed you heaps", Charlie adds softly.

"I've missed you guys too, but you're right Charlie. I'm here to find out if you're planning on finding Joey today or have you changed your mind", Ruby states. Knowing Charlie has a tendency to say things when she has had a few drinks in her, only to change her mind in the cold light of day, especially anything concerning Joey.

"No I haven't changed my mind, I'm going to try and find her", Charlie replies determinately.

"Good! So what is your plan of attack", Ruby asks.

"I'm going to see if the 'Julianne' is docked here, and if so I intend to speak with the crew to find out if they know anything about her whereabouts", Charlie crisply informs Ruby.

"Sounds good. I think the 'Julianne' weighed in yesterday afternoon", Ruby comments thoughtfully.

"You should speak to Joey's friend, she might know where she is", VJ hesitantly remarks, thinking that Joey might not want Charlie to know about her friend.

"What friend, VJ? Do you know her name", Charlie gently probes.

"No I don't know her name, but Joey and her went to school together", he answers apologetically.

"School friend, Joey didn't have any school friends...mmm", Charlie comments quietly and racks her brain for a name.

Ruby and Leah look at Charlie with a look of horror and sympathy etched on their faces when Charlie says that. Both think, 'poor Joey, how lonely it must have been for her growing up without friends!' Their hearts going out to her even more and they wonder where she found all the compassion and love from when she had received so little in her young life. "Well while you try and remember if she did mention someone, sit and eat your breakfast before it gets cold, same goes with the both of you", Leah directs serving up their meals.

Charlie hands Ruby her coffee, sits down, and starts to eat. 'Who could she be, the only person Joey mentioned was...wait could that be her', Charlie wonders. The others remain quiet eating their breakfast in silence, lost in their own thoughts. "I've got it, it has to be her", Charlie smugly states.

"Well are you going to tell us or should we use our ESP to read your mind? If that's the case you better give us a map so we don't fall into some of your deep dark empty caverns", Ruby comments sarcastically.

"Oh very funny. Her name is Casey", Charlie answers excited that she remembered.

"Hold on, I thought you said Joey didn't have any school friends", Ruby points out.

"She didn't, but she told me about going to school with Casey and that she had started to talk to her just before Joey left to go on the long haul. She told Joey how much of a jerk Brett was, that she knew Joey was gay, and it never bothered her", Charlie explains to her daughter.

"Well that should keep you busy for the morning, so what's your plan for the afternoon", Ruby enquires.

"Probably all the paperwork that has been piling up on my desk", Charlie snorts.

"Joey is more important than your stupid paperwork", Ruby exclaims loudly.

"Yes she is, but I need to get rid of it so I have time to look for her! Especially if she's left the state", Charlie counters. Ruby sighs in frustration.

"Would she have been in contact with Morag", Leah asks. Cutting off any hash response from Ruby to Charlie's responsible approach towards Joey and her work responsibilities.

"I don't know I forgot that I offered to ask Morag to represent her. I'll call her and ask if Joey has been in contact with her", Charlie replies sheepishly.

"Well there's no time like the present", Ruby pushes, wanting Charlie to prove she is committed to finding Joey.

Charlie sighs knowing when Ruby is like this, she is like a dog with a bone. She would not stop hassling her until she did what she wanted. Charlie gets off her chair, heads to the phone, and calls Morag. It does not take long for Morag to answer, "hello Morag Buckton speaking."

"Hi Morag, its Charlie", she responds.

"Charlie darling how are you", Morag asks warmly.

"I'm good thanks, you", Charlie answers just as warmly.

"Yes I'm good. Your father is wondering when you and Ruby are going to visit him", Morag politely asks her.

"I hope to visit tomorrow. Hang on and I will ask Ruby if she wants to visit him as well", Charlie answers and puts her hand over the month piece and turns to Ruby. "Dad wants to see us, do you want to come with me tomorrow", she asks Ruby.

"Sure and if you find out that Joey lives in the city we can kill two birds with one stone", Ruby replies. She really want to see her father/ grandfather and she also wants to be there to support Charlie if Joey is living in the city.

"We'll be there tomorrow say about 11", Charlie informs Morag.

"Sounds like you and Ruby have made some progress", Morag remarks slyly.

"Yeah we have", Charlie responds smiling at Ruby.

"So darling were you calling to find out about your father or is there something else you wanted to discuss with me", Morag asks crisply.

"I was wondering if Joey Collins has contacted you about representing her in the Robert Cruze court case", Charlie asks nervously.

"No, sorry Charlie she hasn't, she must have asked someone else. Would you like me to ask around to see who is representing her", Morag offers generously.

"Yes that would be great thanks", Charlie says gratefully.

"I take it this is one of your police cases. Was she a victim of this Robert Cruze character", Morag curiously asks.

"Yes she was, but I'm not on the case another officer is. I'm just asking because the trial is soon and we haven't heard from her", Charlie quickly informs her.

"I hope she hasn't withdrew her statement, but I'll see what I can find out", Morag promises.

"Thanks Morag. I'll see you tomorrow", Charlie replies, pleased for Morag's help.

"Bye darling I'll see you both tomorrow", Morag warmly answers.

After hanging up, Charlie comes back to the kitchen table to finish her breakfast. "Well what did she say", Ruby asks impatiently.

"No Joey hasn't contacted her, but Morag said she would ask around to find out if someone else is representing her", Charlie informs Ruby sourly.

"Well with you tracking her down from this end and Morag doing it from her end, Joey doesn't stand a chance of staying hidden", Ruby smiles smugly then nicks a piece of bacon off Charlie's plate.

"And you young lady won't stand a chance, if you try nicking anymore of my bacon", Charlie comments in her cop mode voice.

"You know you love me", Ruby quips back trying to take another piece of bacon from Charlie's plate.

"Not at the moment I don't, so keep your cotton picking fingers off my bacon", Charlie retorts slapping Ruby's hand.

"Police brutality", Ruby exclaims pulling her hand to her chest and feigning injury.

"Police brutality? I'll give you police brutality", Charlie responds with a glint in her eyes. With that, she is out of her chair and tickling Ruby.

"Charlie stop it", Ruby shrieks and tries to stop her mum's assault. "Leah help me", she implores her through her laughter.

"Sorry Rubes I don't want to be Charlie's next victim if I help you", Leah laughingly states. She is happy that Charlie and Ruby have started to mend some of their problems.

"Me neither", VJ adds and with that he bails not knowing if Charlie will stop at just Ruby.

"Please Charlie I need to go to the loo", Ruby howls.

Charlie relents and sits down to finish the remainder of her breakfast. Ruby eyes her suspiciously and starts to move towards the doorway when Charlie springs out of her chair. Ruby screams and bolts for the safety of the toilet. "That made you move", Charlie calls out to her and starts to smirks. 'I've got one of my girls back, now to get the other one', Charlie determinedly thinks.

Meanwhile over at Storm's place Joey slowly wakes to find herself wrapped in Storm's arms. She smiles as she watches Storm sleep, and then she slowly draws her lips to Storm's and softly kisses them. Storm smiles and leisurely opens her eyes to gaze into her lover's gorgeous honey brown eyes. Joey gently starts to stroke Storm's face, but stops when she feels Storm's fingers caressing her back slow and softly. Storm looks at her questioningly only to have Joey lift the covers and quickly put them back down. Joey then takes a quick glance over Storm's shoulder and looks at Storm with a slight annoyance expression on her face. Her face then changes to one of surprise, "what's wrong honey", Storm whispers.

"She's stroking my bum", Joey answers astonished. Storm softly chuckles, "it's not funny", she huffs.

"Maybe she thinks I need a hand; to get you in the mood honey", Storm chortles.

Joey tries to glare at Storm but the sensual caresses from both of them are making it difficult for her to maintain. "Why is she in bed with us", Joey asks breathing through the pleasure.

"She watched a horror movie", Storm grins, Joey snorts in disgust because Storm told her not to watch a horror movie last night.

Rising slowly Joey purrs gently, "Jade. Jade sweetie wake up."

"Mmm, why", Jade asks sleepily.

"Because you obviously want to play so you need to be awake", Joey continues to purr. This causes Storm to laugh louder.

"Play what", Jade asks dreamily and squeezing Joey's bum cheek and gently kissing Storm's shoulder.

Joey's eyes nearly pop out of her head when Jade squeezes her bum, Storm cracks up laughing. Jade wakes up properly to find that she has a hold of Joey's bum and that she just kissed Storm's shoulder. Jade snatches her hand back and rolls over mortified, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry", Jade repeats.

"That's ok sweetie, I did tell you to let your inner little lesbian out to play. So I take it you want to play", Joey lightly teases her after gaining some composure.

"Fuck no", Jade exclaims leaping out of the bed.

"Okay maybe next time", Joey replies winking seductively at her.

"Storm make her stop, please", Jade pleads as she goes all kinds of different shades of red. Storm continues to chuckle and rolls over to stare at her, as Joey hums sweetly.

"Well serves yourself right, I told you not to watch a horror movie and I told you that we would be naked", Storm states with no sympathy for her. "Oh by the way, who were you dreaming about", she deviously asks.

"I wasn't dreaming about anyone", Jade states with a slight guilty look on her face.

"Really, by the way you were caressing my bum I would say that you were having a sex dream about someone", Joey chimes back in.

"Doesn't matter", Jade embarrassingly spits out and flees the room, leaving Storm and Joey laughing.

Joey climbs on top of Storm and lowers her bottom half of her body onto Storm and starts to gently rock into her. With Joey's hands either side of her head on the bed, Storm rises up and captures Joey's lips with hers. This causes their groins to push harder into each other, they both moan into each other mouths. Joey breaks the kiss and gazes lustfully into Storm's desired filled smoky grey eyes. "Now where were we before we were curiously interrupted", Joey quips with mirth in her voice.

"You were stroking my face honey", Storm breathes huskily as she runs her hands slowly down Joey's back. This causes Joey to shiver with pleasure, Storm's hands continue to Joey's toned bum where she firmly grips and squeezes it. Whilst holding Joey's bum firmly Storm begins to rock it harder and faster causing more fiction and contact. Both of them moan their pleasure, and meet each other lips to kiss wildly and passionately.

After emerging from the bathroom, slightly wet, the naked lovers embrace with each lightly caressing the other's back. They submerge into each other's eyes, each seeing the mirrored emotions in each other's eyes. "I love you; Doc", Joey voices her emotions softly.

"I love you too Joey", Storm replies her voice husky with her emotions.

They then slowly bring their lips to one another and gently touch. Joey tenderly glides her tongue across Storm's lips seeking permission to enter. Storm acquiesces by opening her mouth and Joey's tongue snakes inside. Storm's tongue lightly strokes hers as Joey's tongue freely explores and tastes her woman's sensual mouth. Storm groans with desire, and then pulls back, causing Joey to pout. "We have to stop or we are going to be late", Storm states smiling then gives Joey's pouting lips a quick kiss as she moves out of their embrace.

"Can't you call and tell them that I'm sick, and you need to 'doctor' me", Joey purrs seductively.

"Why don't we go and get this over and done with quickly, then I can spend the rest of the day 'doctoring' you", Storm counters equally seductively.

"Okay sounds good, a kiss to seal the deal", Joey replies grinning wickedly.

Storm moves back to her and as she gets close she quickly takes hold of Joey's hands and gives her a swift passionate kiss. When she releases Joey's hands, Storm quickly retreats out of Joey's reach. "Hey no fair", Joey remarks sulking and folding her arms across her very shapely chest.

"I know what you had in mind young lady, no more delaying tactics", Storm chastise with a smirk hoovering on her lips. "But I must say I do love them though", she then laughs.

"Why thank you", Joey quips and curtsies then starts to laugh.

"Enough honey, we better get dressed", Storm reluctantly says.

"Why, don't you like what I'm wearing", Joey asks innocently and looking down at her beautiful naked body. She then looks at Storm with a challenging expression on her face.

"I love your skin Joey but I really don't want to share it with V and the whole police station", Storm fires back. "If you want to go in your birthday suit that's entirely your decision, but I'm gunna put some clothes on." With that, Storm heads for the chest of draws and removes a pair of boxers and a bra from it.

"I'm going to hold you to our deal", Joey firmly states as she leaves Storm's room to go into her room to get dressed.

Once they both finished getting dressed, they meet up in the kitchen. Storm is busy setting the breakfast counter so they could eat. Joey watches her girlfriend lovingly, "you're fast, so how have you manage to make breakfast that quick", Joey curiously asks.

Storm looks up, smiles and winks at her, then hand her a note. Joey quickly reads it 'Hey guys, thanks for last night, dinner was wonderful. As for this morning I am so, so sorry, so as an apology I made you both breakfast. I hope you like fresh fruit salad, also freshly squeezed orange juice. Catches you later, luv Jade. "I see, nice apology, but we really do need to set some ground rules though", Joey doggedly states.

"Like what", Storm asks wondering what Joey has in mind.

"Like no hopping into bed with us when we're naked for starters", Joey utter slightly testy due to embarrassment.

"Well in the past I had pyjamas on and I didn't have a gorgeous naked girlfriend sharing my bed", Storm reasons with her.

"Another is all the house keys, how many people have them? And if you don't want to get them back off everyone can you at least ask them to call first. I really do hate interruptions especially when doing something I particularly love doing", Joey voices her frustration.

"Joey we have just got together so not everyone with a key knows that. However, I will let them know I'm not as available as I once was. In addition, I'll ask them could they please phone first before dropping in or better still use the doorbell", Storm says to placate Joey frustration.

"We have a doorbell; amazing", she snorts. Storm raises an eyebrow, "sorry it a sore point, the whole being walked in on. It reminded me a bit like home with my father and Brett thinking they had the right to just walk into my room whenever they felt like it." Joey utters with feeling of shame rising in her.

"Joey you have nothing to feel ashamed about", Storm compassionately states after reading Joey's body language and micro expressions and take her hand. "That is their shame for invading your privacy. Did they sexually abuse you honey", she gently asks her.

"No, I was save from that form of abuse", Joey ruefully replies.

"That's good to know. Logan you are one special lady, and I'm so glad that you are in my life", Storm remarks with pride and admiration in her voice.

"I don't know why you think that but I'm so grateful that you do Doc", Joey replies smiling and feeling the warmth from Storm's words and her slip of using her name Storm gave her.

"Well that makes us both grateful then doesn't it", Storm declares, loving Joey calling her Doc.

They both return to eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence, enjoying the food Jade had prepared for them. After a little while Joey looks up and softly asks, "Doc could we go to Summer Bay tomorrow?"

Storm stops eating and gazes at Joey to trying to gauge her emotions. "Sure Logan, if that's what you want to do", Storm responds carefully.

"I need to get the whole seeing and talking to Charlie thing over with. Because the longer I put it off, the harder it will be and I need my head clear for the court case", Joey desperately explains, hoping Storm will understand.

"Sounds like a very good idea honey, and you're right about needing a clear head for the trial", Storm replies, impressed with her logic.

"So, you're okay about me speaking with Charlie", Joey asks nervously.

"Yes, why wouldn't I, Joey I know you need to do this. So I'll support you in any decision you make regarding Charlie", she comments reassuringly and taking Joey's hand and lifting it up to her lips and softly kissing her palm. "But I do have one request though", Storm utter quietly.

"Anything for you Doc", Joey trustingly answers.

"After we finished at the police station, the rest of the day is all ours, no interruptions. I want to spoil you", Storm states her voice husky with tight emotions.

"Isn't that the deal we have already made just you and me", she lightly teases. "Oh you better let everyone know then, so we don't get interrupted", Joey quips and Storm laughs and kisses Joey's palm again.


	30. Chapter 30

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 30

Charlie arrives at the Yabbie Creek Police Station, ready to start her search for Joey. She walks through the front counter area quickly, nodding her head in acknowledgement to her fellow colleagues. She notices that Angelo is not at his desk and she sighs with relief, she did not want a confrontation with him. She enters her office and shakes her head as she notes the mountain of paperwork that has grown over the short amount of time she had off. 'I'm going to be here until midnight just to put a dint in it', she thinks mournfully. She plonks herself down at her desk and quickly fishes out the 'local business directory' to retrieve the telephone number of the Summer Bay Fishermen's Cooperative.

After she locates the number, she swift dials the number, "hello this is Senior Constable Buckton here, I was wondering if the trawler the 'Julianne' is still tied up at the wharf", she enquires. "It is, can you please tell me who owns it", she asks trying to contain her excitement. "Christopher Samuels, thank you", she politely says. "What, the crew is fuelling up now, I see, thank you very much for your help", Charlie says thoughtfully.

Charlie is about to stand up and leave when Angelo stomps into her office without knocking. Charlie stares at him and promptly asks, "yes, can I help you Angelo?"

"Where the hell have you been", he angrily spits at her, because in Charlie absents, Georgia had been left in charge. She had not been as accommodating, as Charlie when it came to his demanding any kind of resource he wanted.

"Excuse me! That is none of your business, but if you must know I've been sick", she replies curtly, taken back by his anger.

"Fucking bullshit, you were seen at the new health place here in town and at the Diner. So tell me, who is the new sap you're screwing", Angelo screeches venomously at her and clenching his fists.

"Angelo keep you voice down and what I do on my time off is my own business. As for my private life, it's just that, private", she replies irritate and is disgusted in his behaviour. "So if that is all you came in here to do, is spew your anger at me for breaking up with you, you can turn right around and get the fuck out of my office", Charlie remarks getting herself worked up.

"I'll find out who he... or she is, and I'll warn them about what a complete fuck up you are", he hisses at her.

"Constable Rosetta, if you're quiet finished, I'm sure you have some abalone poachers to catch", Charlie sarcastically comments, pulling rank and coming to a stand position.

Before Angelo could respond, another male officer arrives at Charlie's open doorway and interrupts, "Senior is everything alright", he firmly but quietly asks with concern in his voice.

"Yes thanks Constable Hogan, Constable Rosetta was just leaving", she replies forcefully and keeping a constant gaze on Angelo.

Angelo leaves in a huff, pushing into the other officer hard as he passes by him on his way out of Charlie's office. Charlie sighs at Angelo immature behaviour, knowing that she is half the cause of it. "What an arsehole", Hogan snorts watching Angelo leave, and turning back to Charlie, "sorry Senior", he sheepishly apologises.

"That's ok Tim. So is there anything you need me for", Charlie enquires with a smile.

He closes her office door, "I thought you should know Charlie, that Angelo has been bad mouthing you to anyone who'll listen to him", he sadly informs her.

"I see, well if he's bitching about me, at least he's leaving some other poor person alone", Charlie responds tiredly and hangs her head.

"Hey Charlie, we're taking what he says with a pinch of shit. We're just glad you have come to your senses and dumped the loser", Tim states smirking and giving her a quick wink.

"Thanks Tim", she replies smiling warmly at him and thankful for the support of her colleagues. "Oh is Georgia about, I need to go out for awhile", she politely asks.

"Sorry Senior she is out at the moment and when she gets back her shift will be over", he quickly informs her.

"Oh, well that will leave you in charge while I'm out, Tim", Charlie tells him.

"Okay, so how long will you be gone for Senior", Tim quietly asks.

"I should be back by lunch time, but you will be able to raise me on my radio", she crisply informs him.

Charlie walks with Tim out to the front counter and is relieved to discover Angelo not at his desk again. As she walks out the front entry she meets Georgia Watson coming in. "Georgia I've got to look into something, so I'll catch up with you later", Charlie quickly tells her as she rushes pass Georgia. She is worried that she may miss talking to the crew of the 'Julianne', before they put out to sea.

"Wait Charlie, I want to let..." she starts to say, as Charlie hurries through the front entry of the station. "...you know that Joey's solicitor called", Georgia quietly finishes off with a frustrated sigh.

Charlie arrives at the Summer Bay wharf just before the 'Julianne' is due to put out to sea. She runs down the gangway to the floating pontoon, where the trawler is tied up. She reaches the floating deck slightly out of breath and calls out, "hey stop". She hears some of the crew yell out to the skipper, he wanders out to see what all the commotion is.

"What's got you lot knickers into a knot", he barks.

"Cop, Skip", Jay answers him and point to Charlie.

"Can I help you officer", he asks her politely. He recognises Charlie as the woman Joey kissed goodbye just over 5 months ago.

"Yes, I was wondering if I can speak with you and your crew about Joey Collins", Charlie asks, trying not to sound to official.

"Is she ok", Skip asks with some concern. The rest of the crew more in closer after hearing Charlie mention Joey's name.

"I don't know that is why I'm here. I would like to know if she has been in contact with you or any of the crew", she requests trying to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"She hasn't contacted me". Turning slightly around, "what about any of you galahs, has she been in touch with any you?" he asks the crew. They all tell Charlie they had not heard from Joey since she left them in Sydney just over 2 months ago.

"Did she say what her plans were", Charlie enquires, worry starting to eat at her.

"What's all this about anyway officer", the skipper demands, wondering what kind of trouble Joey might be in.

"She is a witness in an upcoming court case and we have not heard from her for a while", she explains in her official tone.

"What kind of court case", Pete questions.

"A sexual assault and attempted murder case", Charlie says briskly.

"What! How could you let her out of your sight! Where is the bastard who did that now", Matty exclaims angrily.

"He's behind bars", she quickly assures them, knowing that she was the cause for Joey leaving.

"But his family and friends aren't! So what are you doing to find her", Murphy coldly asks, disgusted with the police lack of concern, waiting 2 months to find out if they know anything about Joey.

"That is why I'm here, hoping to get a lead from you. And before you ask, yes I've tried calling her mobile many times, with no response", Charlie defensively replies.

"Well wouldn't that have been a big clue that something was wrong, that she hasn't called you back. She could be dead for all you know", Jay spits out with disgust.

"If she was dead, the DPP would have informed us", she states sounding certain, but swallowing hard and trying to keep the thought of Joey could be dead out of her mind.

"Not if they haven't found her body. She would only be thought of as a missing person, like you are treating her now", Matty huffs in frustration.

"Look can you give me some information which might help me find her, not just harping on how I have let her down", Charlie comments icy, fear starting to creep in.

"All I know is that she decided to stay in Sydney to try and find work there", the skipper informs Charlie to stop all the talk about Joey being dead.

"I think she got some bad news from home. I tried to find out what, but she just clammed up and went quiet", Murphy adds, kicking himself for not pushing harder to find out what had upset her.

"Do you know where she was going to stay", Charlie hopefully asks and wonders if she was the cause of the bad news, because she had started seeing Angelo just before the three-month long haul had elapsed.

"At some backpacker place, she didn't say which one", the skipper answers. The rest of the crew did not know either.

"Thank you all for your help", she says with genuine gratitude.

"Hey, you find her", Murphy firmly states.

"I'm planning too", Charlie answers with determination in her voice. 'And when I do, I'm not going to let her go' she tenaciously thinks.

Charlie leaves the fishermen to track down Casey to gleam what information she can willingly get out of her. From what Joey had told her about Casey, which was not much, was that she works at the 'Rocky Reef' Hotel. Charlie drives over there to see if she is on shift and if she was not to ask for her details. Charlie pulls into the pub's parking lot and proceeds inside the establishment. A ruggedly handsome looking male in his mid thirties greets her upon her arrival up at the front bar. "Morning, I'm looking for Casey, is she here", Charlie asks in her police tone.

"Yeah, she's just out the back, hang on", he answers. Heading to the storeroom door, he calls out to her, "Casey the police are here to see you".

Charlie nods her head at him and waits for Casey to emerge from the back. She does not have to wait long; Casey appears from the storeroom and frowns. She points to a table in the corner, Charlie nods and walks over to it. After they had taken a seat, Charlie quiet asks, "Casey have you heard from Joey?"

"If I have, why would I tell you", Casey replies protective of Joey.

"Please Casey, this is important, the trial is coming up, and we haven't heard from her. I'm worried about her", Charlie pleads.

"Well you should have thought about that before you cheated on her and not to mention not waiting 3 months before you started screwing Killer Cop", Casey viciously exclaim, feeling anger towards Charlie for hurting her friend.

"What happened between Joey and me is none of your business. What I'm interested in now is finding her and making sure she is alright", Charlie replies coldly.

"No, what you want is to make sure she is going to testify", Casey hotly fires back. "Haven't you caused her enough heartache? Can't you just read out her statement in court and leave it at that", she comments angrily.

"I wish it was that easy, I don't want to hurt Joey anymore then she has already been, but it's just not that easy. I'm worried that something might have happened to her because she hasn't answered anybodies calls in 2 months", Charlie seriously tells her, hoping Casey has heard from Joey and if not, she is hoping to scare her a little to get her to open up.

"I haven't heard from her in just over 2 months. I thought she'd decided to move on with her life and forget all about Summer Bay and everyone in it. This place has only caused her heartache. The last conservation I had with her was about her not coming back for a while. She needed to think about what she wanted to do with her life because you had moved on and the trial had been postponed", Casey informs Charlie, slightly concerned about Joey's wellbeing.

"Did she tell you where she was staying", Charlie feverously asks, hoping that Joey had told her.

"All I know is that it was a backpackers', she never mentioned the name", Casey tells her.

"Thanks for your help Casey", Charlie states, trying to keep the disappointment out of her voice as she gets up to leave.

"Charlie, when you find Joey, don't do anything to hurt her", Casey stresses with a small amount of threat in her voice.

Charlie gives her a curt nod and continues to walk out of the pub. Once she is in her patrol car, she lets out a sigh. 'God Joey, I'm so sorry I hurt you, please be alright! You've got to be alright. I can't go on without you baby', she desperately thinks, as tears threaten to fall.

In the mean time, Joey and Storm have arrived at the Surry Hills Police Station for Joey's 10am interview with Senior Constable Kerry Granger. Once inside the front foyer they discover Veronika is waiting there for them. Storm greets her by kissing her on the cheek, and politely enquires, "morning V, did you sleep well?"

"Yes what little I got, you", Veronika snorts.

"Yes I did", Storm replies smiling brightly, turning, and gazing lovingly at Joey, who returns the gaze.

"So why didn't you get much sleep", Joey asks curiously turning her attention back to Veronika.

"Heather is a noisy drunk and she insisted on telling me all about the fashion show and it's after party", she says in disgust, both Joey and Storm chuckle. "It's not funny, she went into great details about it and wouldn't take the hint to shut up when I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head", Veronika moans in mock misery. Joey and Storm laugh even harder.

At this point, Senior Constable Kerry Granger walks out to the front foyer and greets them. "Please follow me to interview room 2", she kindly instructs.

Joey subconsciously takes Storm's hand seeking support; Storm gently squeezes her hand and smiles reassuringly. They follow Senior Constable Granger to interview room 2. Once they have taken their seats, Senior Constable Granger starts the video. "Interview with Miss Josephine Collins, Friday 18th of September 2009, time is 10:14am, Senior Constable Kerry Granger conducting the interview. In attendance are Miss Collins, her solicitor Ms Veronika Hanlon and Miss Collins' friend, Dr Storm Daniels. Miss Collins in your own words can you please telling me what happened on the night of Thursday 2nd of July 2009", Granger clearly instructs in her formal tone.

"I was invited out with a group of backpackers, who were going to the 'Great Southern Hotel' for dinner and drinks", Joey nervously recalls. Storm gently strokes Joey's fingers whilst she holds her hand, to help calm her nerves. "After 4 hours I decided to go back to the hostel..."

"What hostel was that", Senior Constable Granger interrupts Joey to ask.

"The 'West End Backpackers Hostel', Joey answers.

"Did anyone accompany you back to the hostel", Officer Granger enquires.

"No. Dana did insist that I wait for them, but I didn't want to wait and told her I would be alright", Joey replies, rueing that decision.

"Who is this Dana person", Granger probes.

"She was the woman who invited me to go with her and the other backpackers to the hotel", Joey responds.

"So what happened when you left the 'Great Southern Hotel'", Office Granger directs.

"As I was walking back to the hostel, I was passing a dark alley and I was grabbed and pulled into it", Joey recalls closing her eyes and gritting her teeth. Storm squeezes her hand.

"Take your time Miss Collins, what happened in the alley", Office Granger gentle questions.

"They... they hit me in the head with what I think was a pipe", Joey stammers and swallows hard.

"So there was more than one assailant", Senior Constable Granger questions with interest at this possible corroborating discovery.

"Yes I think there were two of them", Joey answers shifting uncomfortably not wanting the memories that have started flashing through her mind.

"You think, or you know that there was two assailants", Officer Granger pushes.

"I can't say for certain, but some of the hits I took hit at the same time", Joey states defensively.

"You mean that two hits struck you at the same time", Granger asks to get clarification.

"Yes", Joey whispers tightly, tears forming in her eyes.

"So after the first hit struck you in the head, what happened after that", Granger directs.

"I got struck on my left knee, I screamed..."

"Where on your left knee did you get hit", Officer Granger interrupts Joey.

Joey signs in frustration due to the frequent interruptions. "Senior Constable Granger, you know where she was hit so why don't you let my client finish telling you what happened, then you can ask your questions", Veronika interjects, seeing Joey's distress and wanting to get this interview over with quickly for Joey's sake.

"Right, please continue Miss Collins", Granger says curtly and glares at Veronika, not happy at being forced in which direction this interview will now take.

"When I screamed, I was hit in the jaw, I...I heard it break", Joey stutters and breathes hard.

"Honey, its ok, just take your time", Storm gently suggests, putting her arm around Joey and pulls her to her.

Joey looks at her in gratitude, she is glad to have Storm here with her. She turns back to Senior Constable Granger and taking a deep breath and bravely continues. "I was hit several times in the ribs. I tries to block them but all that did was to get my arms broken", she recalls, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Then I felt a sharp pain down my right thigh. I was hurting so bad that I rolled over and tried to crawl away, I was hit again and again on my back and bottom", Joey softly sobs.

Storm tightens her hold and kisses Joey's forehead, shoving her anger deep inside her as not to scare Joey. "Logan, I'm sorry you have to go through this", she whispers to her.

"I'm just glad you're here Doc", she whispers back. Putting her head into crook of Storm's neck and shoulder, Joey continues. "After being beaten on my back and bum, I stopped trying to crawl away. I then felt hands on me and all I could think of was 'I'm going to be raped'. I froze, they searched me, and I remember having my watch taken from wrist. I then heard someone yell and I felt a hit to the back of my head. The last thing I remember after that was hearing footsteps coming towards me". Joey turns her face to Storm, her eyes pleading, "are you sure they didn't rape me, cause I keep getting flashes of being forced when I think about this attack", Joey beseeches Storm with raw emotion and feeling nauseous.

"I'm very sure honey; the hospital checked and found that you hadn't been raped", Storm tautly but gently answers to reassure her whilst holding Joey tight.

Veronika raises her eyebrow at Storm, Storm holds her gaze steadily. Veronika turns and look on Joey with sympathy, admiration and concern for what she has endured. Senior Constable Granger also is thinking along those lines, but she is worried about the reliability of Joey's statement because she is mixing up memories. "Thank you for your statement Miss Collins. Interview with Miss Josephine Collins concluded at 10:51am", she states as she turns off the video. "Thanks for coming in Joey, I know it was hard but you did well", Senior Constable Kerry Granger warmly says and shakes Joey's hand.

"Thanks, can you tell me where your toilets are", Joey quickly asks.

"I'll show you, follow me", Officer Granger offers.

They all follow Senior Constable Granger to the station's toilets; Joey smiles at Storm and goes in. Storm watches her go into the toilets, worried about Joey's mental state. "Storm this is not good for her case", Veronika quietly states.

"What's not good for her case", Storm asks distracted by her concern for Joey.

"Her mixed memories, if Cruze's solicitor finds out it is going to throw doubt on her testimony", Veronika firmly and softly voices her concerns.

"God V, give her a chance. She only got her memory back two days ago. Fuck, she is doing remarkably well to have enough clear memory about her rape and mugging. So back off", Storm fires back protective of Joey in a loud whisper.

"I can't back off, I've got three and half weeks to have the strongest case I can make to keep Cruze behind bars. But so far I have got a confused client and a bisexual ex girlfriend, not a good start", Veronika voices her frustration.

"If Cruze's solicitor does find out about Joey's memory confusion and bring it up, that will be good. Because then the jury will be told about the mugging and that my dear V will draw sympathy for Joey. As for Charlie, you should know that Joey was head over heels in love with her. So make the best lemonade you can from those lemons", Storm replies releasing some of her cold anger.

"So why did Joey and Charlie break up", Veronika asks curiously and wondering about Storm's emotional response, due to the fact that Storm is always in control of her emotions.

"That, you will have to ask Joey about, but not today", Storm firmly states, shutting down any further discussion on that subject.

"I'll make an appointment for Joey to see me on Monday then", Veronika replies. She is very curious about Joey and Charlie's relationship and the reason for it ending.

"You'll have to schedule a long appointment because the meeting will be held in Summer Bay", Storm informs her in a matter of fact manner.

"I see, well you better make the arrangement for my stay at the best motel there", she responds just as matter of fact. Veronika wonders why they were going to Summer Bay.

"I can organise that for you", Storm answers smiling as Joey walks out of the toilets.

"You can organise what, Doc", Joey shyly asks.

"V's accommodation whilst she is in Summer Bay on Monday", Storm softly responds continuing to smile at Joey.

"Why are you going to be in Summer Bay on Monday", Joey asks a bit confused.

"For our appointment, Storm informs me that is where you are going to be", Veronika answers her carefully, not wanting to give anything away.

"Oh, okay", Joey replies a bit apprehensive.

Storm puts her arm around Joey's waist to which Joey responds by putting her arm around Storm's waist. Storm quietly asks, "are you ready to go, Joey?"

"Yes", she says with a relieved smile. "See you on Monday Veronika, and thank you for today, I do appreciate all your help", Joey warmly states.

"No problem, and you", she comments looking at Storm, "be good, tu del lu", Veronika says grinning.

"See you V, oh and give Heather a kiss for me", Storm remarks smirking at Veronika.

"Why would I do that? She's in the dog house for keeping me awake", Veronika jokingly huffs and quickly walks out of the station.

Joey and Storm are not far behind Veronika leaving the police station. As they climb into Storm's car Joey turns to Storm whilst putting on her seat belt and smiles lovingly at her, Storm returns the smile. Joey leans over and gives Storm a quick tender kiss, which Storm returns. "Thanks for coming with me today, Doc. I don't think I could've gotten through it without you", Joey utters with heartfelt gratitude.

"Where else would I've been, Logan. There was no way I was going to let you go through that on your own", Storm answers tenderly.

"I love you Doc", Joey tells her and gives Storm one of her beautiful smiles.

"I love you too Logan", Storm replies with love shining in her eyes.

"So what have you planned for us", Joey asks curiously.

"It's a surprise, oh and don't plan on getting home tonight, cause that's not going to happen", Storm answers with a wicked grin on her face. She winks seductively at Joey, starts the car and pulls out of the Surry Hills Police car park.


	31. Chapter 31

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 31

Charlie parks outside the Diner, she decides to have some lunch before returning to the station. She quickly alights from the patrol car and proceeds inside the Diner. She notices the lunchtime rush had not yet started, so the Diner is quiet. Charlie meets Leah at the front counter and orders her lunch and a latte`. Leah quietly asks, "How's the search..." she stops what she is saying when she notice Colleen lurking close by.

"Don't let me stop you, pet. If Senior Constable here is searching for away to put her rapist behind bars, I say good on you. Though I do hope, there won't be any more talk of killing that wrenched man. God forbid anything untoward happens to him, because your lot will come knocking on your door, Senior." Colleen kindly states patting Charlie on the shoulder, "oh and Senior, good on you for giving that Constable Risotto the boot. I must say it was a shock to us all when you started dating him. I told Madge Wilkins, it must have been temporary insanity after losing that precious girl of yours", Colleen sympathetically says and this time patting Charlie's hand.

"Ruby? I haven't lost her", a startled Charlie comments.

"No, not Ruby, Senior. Joey, the Collins girl", Colleen corrects.

"Oh, I think you were right Colleen", Charlie answers in disbelief.

After Colleen's initial shock and horror when she found out about Charlie and Joey being together and treating them as if they had a dirty disgusting disease. Colleen did settle down after Leah and Irene had words with her. Charlie did not know how much Colleen had came to accepting their relationship until now. It made Charlie realise even more just how badly she over reacted to everyone finding out about the relationship. "You made a lovely couple, what a shame", Colleen comments sadly and shaking her head. "I'll just get your order Senior Constable", she states and heading off to the kitchen leaving a bewildered Charlie and a stunned Leah in her wake.

"Well, wonders will never cease, Colleen embracing yours and Joey's relationship", Leah exclaims smiling and shaking her head.

"Yeah, who'd of thought", Charlie snorts.

"Look, are you in a hurry", Leah quickly asks.

"No, what's on your mind", Charlie replies shooting Leah a quick glance.

"What I was asking about, before Colleen interrupted us. Grab a corner table and I'll join you for lunch so you can fill me in", Leah answers.

Charlie does what Leah asked and takes a corner table near the window that overlooks the waterfront. She stares out at the water wondering if Joey is happy, picturing her ex-girlfriend on the deck of the trawler laughing and looking out onto the ocean. 'God I miss you so much, my beautiful beanie girl. Fuck I want you back', Charlie desperately wishes. While she is deep in thought Charlie does not hear or see Leah, and jumps when Leah says, "hey Charlie"

"What", exclaims Charlie with her heart in her mouth.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you", Leah says chuckling.

"That's ok, was just lost in thought", she murmurs as her heart rate slowly returns to normal. "Oh and why are you standing so far away, I wasn't going to hit you", Charlie snorts.

"Mmm, yeah, right, remember not so long ago I touched you to find out if you were alright because you hadn't answered me. The next thing I knew I was face up against the fridge with my arm bent so far up my back I could nearly touch my head", Leah replies sarcastically, still feeling a bit of pain in her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that Leah, you know the reason for my reaction. But it still it's never a good enough excuse for hurting you", Charlie responds still feeling guilty about causing her friend pain.

"It's ok Charlie, but I'm just going to be a bit more cautious around you until things get back to normal", Leah states and thinks 'this happened all because of Grant 'bloody' Bledco, the fucking low life scum'. "Now what did you find out this morning? Have you found Joey", Leah keenly asks.

"No I haven't found her", Charlie whispers. "All I found out is that she was staying in Sydney because of some bad news she received. Which I think was Casey telling her that I was with Angelo", she adds sadly.

"I see, did they know where she was staying", Leah probes.

"At some backpacker place, but they didn't know the name of it", Charlie answers, and she feels disheartened at not having any substantial leads. "Leah she was coming home, maybe to forgive me and wanting to start again. But I fucked up that chance as well, believing she would never forgive me. And now I've lost her for good", she states quietly with tears running down her face, she brushes them away.

"Well if you keep talking like that then you will have lost her for good", Leah snaps, shocking Charlie, and not wanting to hurt Charlie but sting her into some action. "Ok, you start from where she was last seen, so where was that", Leah enquires curtly, trying to get Charlie to focus on the task of finding Joey, not wallowing in self-pity.

"At the docks near the Sydney Fish Market", Charlie replies and thinking the trail is cold and that Joey could be anywhere by now.

"So your search starts there, check out all the backpackers in that area", Leah suggests confidently.

"Right. Good plan, very good plan", Charlie states sheepishly because she is a cop and that should have been her first move after finding out Joey's last known location.

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know", Leah huffs. They both then burst into laughter.

"I'll ask Rubes to do a search on the net for all the nearest backpacker accommodation around the Fish Market. That should show her I really do intend to find Joey", Charlie comments firmly.

"I suppose it will", Leah remarks with a chuckle.

Colleen walks over to their table and gives them their lunches. After placing Charlie and Leah's lunches on the table, Colleen asks, "Senior, have you heard from her, because it would be nice if you both could patch things up and get back together."

"No Colleen, I haven't heard from her", Charlie answers, still amazed at Colleen's positive attitude towards her and Joey former relationship.

"Pity you couldn't track her down, because if you don't mind me saying Senior, I never seen you happier and in love as you were when you were with Joey", Colleen poignantly states.

"You're right Colleen, I've never been happier and in love as I was with her", Charlie whispers and swallows hard the lump in her throat.

"Well I better let you eat your lunch before you have to go and catch the bad guys. Take care Senior Constable", Colleen says. Wishing Charlie would find some happiness soon, especially after what has gone on in her life in the last 6 months.

After Colleen has left them, Leah looks after her still gobsmacked by Colleen's change in attitude. Charlie laughs at Leah, who looks like a stunned mullet. Finally shaking herself out of it, Leah pointedly states, "well when you find Joey and bring her home, you are going to make Colleen happy."

"Not just Colleen", Charlie comments softly.

They eat their lunch just chatting about light general topics to distract from the task of finding Joey. Charlie did message Ruby to ask her to search the internet to find all the backpacker accommodation close to the Sydney Fish Market. Ruby messaged back that she was all over it and would message Charlie back as soon when she finds out the information. Charlie looks at her watch and says, "sorry Leah I have to go, duty and paperwork call", Charlie pulls a sour face as she says this.

"Ok, I'll see you at home tonight", Leah answers smiling at Charlie and picking up their lunch plates from the table.

Charlie smiles back, but then her smile fades from her face and is replaced by an angry expression. Leah notices and asks turning to see what has disturbed Charlie, "what's wrong?"

Charlie clenches her jaw and flares her nostrils, then abruptly leaves without saying anything to Leah. Leah understands why Charlie left so quickly but she is concerned that Charlie charging down there is only going to make things worse. "Charlie wait, damn it", Leah calls out to her.

Charlie rushes down to the scene she had just witnessed through the Diner's window. When she arrives, she confronts her nemesis. "Why are you still hanging around? Why don't you go crawl back under the rock you slithered out from under", Charlie blasts.

"I was seeing my daughter", Grant answers trying to make it sound innocent, but knowing it will upset Charlie.

"She is not your daughter, and she never will be", she growls.

"Well I want Ruby to be my daughter, not like you! You wanted to deny you even had a daughter", he sarcastically throws back at her.

"That's a fucking lie! You knew I was pregnant and you told my father that you weren't the father, that I was whoring myself around the school", Charlie angrily exclaims.

"Well if Ruby wants to see me, I'm not going to tell her no, just because her lying mother says so", Grant smarmily remarks.

"From what I just seen, it didn't look like Ruby was happy to see you. So why don't you do everyone a favour and fuck off", Charlie fires back.

"As I told you before, if I want to take Ruby from you, there will be nothing you can do and you will never see her again", Grant comments in a nasty quiet voice and stepping up close to her.

"If you harm one hair on her on head I will hunt you down and no one will be able to recognise you when I finished with you, not even your own mother", Charlie furiously whispers back.

Before Grant can respond, Aden, who has observed Charlie and Grant's interaction, intervenes; worried that Charlie might to do something to him that she will regret. "Charlie is everything ok", Aden asks cautiously.

"Yes", she replies tightly and glaring at Grant. She then turns to Aden and gives him a forced smile, "I'll catch up with you later, bye", Charlie says walking away from Aden and Grant.

She marches to her patrol car and sits in it; her hands are shaking from the encounter with Grant. She feels nauseous, so to try to quieten her stomach, she closes her eyes and remembers Joey's hands softly stroking her face and whispering, "I love you".

* * *

><p>In the City Storm pulls her car into a private car park at the Royal Motor Yacht Club. She turns and gives Joey a quick cheeky grin, before getting out and leaving Joey curious to why they are here. 'Maybe she has hired a fishing charter', Joey thinks happily. She joins Storm at the boot of the car as Storm pulls out a backpack from it. "When did you put that in there", Joey asks surprised.<p>

"This morning when you were washing up and when you were in the toilet", Storm replies smirking at Joey. Closing the boot, Storm holds out her hand to Joey, which she takes. "Come, let me show you your surprise", Storm says smiling mischievously.

Storm leads Joey pass a myriad of yachts, luxury cruisers and luxury charter boats. Storm removes a key from her jeans pocket and opens up a steel gate to a private dock, where "Barbarella", Bonnie's yacht is moored. Joey stops and stares at the yacht, then at Storm. Storm feels Joey's tug on her hand and turns around and gives Joey a questioning look.

"Why are we here Storm", Joey tentatively asks, hoping that they are going to go out on her, but afraid they are because she will feel self-conscious being affectionate with Storm in front of people she does not know.

"We're going to take "Barbrella" out to give the girl a good run", Storm replies smirking as she watches Joey's emotions play across her face.

"So is the crew already on board her", Joey asks nervously.

"No, not yet", Storm answers mildly and gently pulling Joey down the pier to the yacht.

"What time did you tell them to meet us here", Joey enquires as they climb aboard the yacht.

"I didn't say a time because I didn't know what time we would be finished at the Surry Hill Police Station", Storm answers and helps Joey onto the deck of the "Barbarella". "But now the crew is there, we can get underway", Storm finishes off saying and smiles at Joey.

"Oh, good", Joey comments as she turns back to the pier to find no one on it. "What, where are they", she asks confused and turning back to Storm.

"You and I are it for the crew honey. I plan to get a bit amorous with you and I ready didn't want or need an audience", Storm cheekily explains.

"Well lets caste off the lines and get some clear water under her bow", Joey states, suddenly feeling like a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

Joey and Storm go about the job of untying the yacht and getting underway. After Joey has "Barbarella" idling, Storm releases the bowline, the last rope to be untied. Joey slowly navigates out of the marina and through the harbour out towards the "Heads". As they near the "Heads", Joey cuts the engine and she and Storm set the sails and sail out through the "Heads". Joey tacks and heads south to a quiet spot about 50 kilometres south of Sydney.

Joey grins broadly with the wind in her face, 'freedom' she thinks joyously. Storm observes Joey's rapture and is delighted that she asked Bonnie could they take "Barbarella" out. Storm moves up behind Joey and runs her arms around Joey's waist and puts her chin on Joey's right shoulder. Storm softly kisses the edge of Joey's ear and murmurs, "happy now honey?" Joey turns her head and gives Storm a quick kiss and then flashes Storm a brilliant smile as an answer. "I'm glad my surprise is to your liking, honey", Storm utters smiling back at her.

Storm gives Joey a swift kiss and releases her hold on Joey and carefully moves towards the cabin. "Doc, where are you going", Joey asks.

"I'm going to make us some lunch", Storm replies turning to Joey.

"Cool, looking forward to it, as long as I get you for dessert", Joey cheekily states.

"We'll see", Storm winks at her and goes down into the galley.

Storm makes them a light lunch of fresh fruit, assorted cheeses and cracked pepper crispbread. She takes them up on deck and sits the tray of food and drinks on the bench seat at the stern of the yacht. Storm pours a glass of 'Monkey Bay' rosé for Joey and hands it to her. Joey takes it and gives Storm a slow deep kiss. After they pull back from the kiss, Joey eyes glint with mirth, she asks, "so after I finish my wine, do I get my dessert?"

"First you have to have your appetiser", Storm informs Joey with a wicked grin.

"You're not the appetiser as well", Joey asks in mock disappointment.

"No my sexy, horny skipper", Storm chuckles and goes and get Joey something to eat.

When Storm puts an assorted fruit, cheese and crispbread on a plate, she moves back to Joey. Storm puts a slice of soft cheese on a crispbread and then feeds it to Joey. Joey slowly opens her and Storm gently places them on Joey's tongue. Joey lips brush against Storm's fingers as she closes her mouth. Storm continues to feed Joey, alternating between the cheese and fruit until there is only a strawberry left. Storm glances down at it, then back up to Joey's honey brown eyes. With her lips twitching, Storm tries to keep from smiling; she delicately picks up the strawberry and puts it between her lips, whilst Joey watches her intently. Storm leans towards Joey and Joey responds by opening her mouth slightly and taking the strawberry into her mouth until their lips meet. They quickly kiss then pull back with each eating their share of the strawberry and then they laugh. "Do you want some more honey", Storm asks, her eyes hungrily slides over Joey's tight gorgeous body.

"Food, no thanks Doc, but more of you, yes please", Joey lustfully replies.

Storm laughs and strokes the side of Joey's face, then moves her hand around to the back of Joey's head and gently draws Joey's mouth to hers. She gives Joey a deep sensual passionate kiss. Joey breaks the kiss needing air and to get her bearings, she grips the helm to steady herself. Storm chuckles and goes back to the stern to collect the tray and the wine bottle and take them back to the galley. Joey slaps Storm on the bum as she walks by, "oi, don't touch what you can't afford", Storm jokingly quips.

"I'm sure we can barter", Joey flirts back.

"Mmm, you'll have to show me your wares when I come back", Storm suggests in a light seductive voice.

When Storm returns, she stands behind Joey and slowly glides her hands up and down Joey's sides. Storm whispers huskily into Joey's ear, "can I feel your wares while you show me them?"

"As long as you are gentle, you can", Joey replies with a shiver of anticipation rushing through her.

"I can do that, my love", Storm purrs and runs her hands up Joey's body to cup her breasts.

Storm kisses Joey's neck and gently squeezes her breasts. Joey arches back into Storm causing her breasts to push into Storm's hands. Storm slides her hands over Joey's breasts, feeling Joey's nipples respond by hardening. Storm runs the tip of her tongue around the edge of Joey's ear, then softly sucking on her earlobe. Joey turns her head and captures Storm's lips. Joey lightly brushes the tip of her tongue across Storm lips; Storm allows Joey's tongue to enter her mouth. Joey's tongue brings surges of desire and keenly specific heat between Storm's legs. Joey's tongue strokes create astonishing weakness in Storm's legs. Storm draws her mouth away from Joey's mouth, knowing that if she did not, her legs would not support her for long. "So how long will it take us to get to this beautiful spot you are sailing us too", Storm asks, her voice huskier with desire.

"We'll be there in about an hour", Joey replies, her body tingling with arousal.

"Ok honey, you get your dessert in an hour", Storm states with mirth, she releases Joey and moves away from her.

"What! You give me a taste, and then tell me I have to wait. That's not fair", Joey pouts.

"Well when you get it, you will savour it more", Storm laughs.

"More like I'll just eat it too quick and not really taste it", Joey groans in despair.

"Honey, you can have more than one helping if you like', Storm teases.

"Well, in that case I'll wait then", Joey cheekily remarks and winks at Storm.

After an hour, they arrive at the secluded cove. Joey and Storm anchor "Barbrella", making sure she is secure. Storm saunters up to Joey and cups her face; Storm's mouth comes to Joey's in tender sweetness. Storm pulls back and grins, "ready for your dessert, Logan", Storm asks, her voice thick with desire.

"I can't wait, I love my Doc flavoured dessert", Joey mischievously replies.

Storm chuckles and slides her hands down the front of Joey's body, coming to rest on Joey's hips. Pulling Joey to her, Storm glides her hands around Joey's firm bum and gently squeezes and caresses it. Joey runs her hands through Storm's hair and then draws Storm's head to her and kisses her slow and sensual. Joey's mouth becomes possessive; Storm presses Joey's body into her and with their thighs pushing hard in between each other. Their tongues strokes thrust and explore each other mouths. Storm backs Joey up against the helm and breaks the kiss. She then slides her hands up under Joey's shirt and feels Joey's silky skin under her hands as she slowly glides over Joey's back. Whilst Storm does that, she licks, sucks, nips and kisses Joey's neck. Joey moans, "I thought I was going to taste and savour my dessert, not have my dessert devour me!"

"Your dessert wants a Doc Logan combo for you to try", Storm lustfully quips back as she unhooks Joey's bra.

Storm captures Joey's lips again and they both resume their ardent French kissing. Storm runs her hands under Joey's bra and sensually moves it to cup Joey's breasts. Joey arches her body into Storm and with the perpetual motion of the yacht and their thighs in between each others, they start to rock into each other causing heighten arousal from the erotic friction. Storm's palms slide across Joey's nipples making them harden even more, Storm then lightly with her fingertips strokes down Joey's abdomen causing Joey to moan into Storm's mouth. Storm grips the bottom of Joey's t-shirt and slowly draws it from Joey's body. Their lips part only for a few seconds as Storm removes Joey's t-shirt and drops it to the deck. They return to deeply kissing each other as Storm's hands remove Joey's bra and it to drops to the deck and then she goes back to kneading Joey's breasts. Joey's hands move to Storm's press button shirt and grasping it, she rips it open. She discovers Storm bra opens from the front, so she quickly undoes it.

Each pull back from their kisses so they can hungrily gaze into each other's eyes, as their hands torturously caress each other's breasts. Storm then swiftly presses her mouth to Joey's throat and thrusts her thigh fervently between Joey's legs. Storm kisses and licks her way down to Joey's breasts, where with the tip of her tongue, she swirls it over each of Joey's now needle sharp sensitive nipples. Whilst her hands caresses up and down Joey's body. "Storm please stop teasing", Joey cries out, her voice ragged with desire.

Storm acquiesces by taking one of Joey's diamond hard nipple into her mouth and suck hard, Joey moans her delight. Storm's fingers undo the button on Joey's jeans, and then unzip the zipper. Storm kisses licks and sucks her way down Joey's body until she reaches the top of Joey's now open jeans. Storm runs her hands down the front of Joey's jeans until she reaches the top of Joey's canvas sandshoes. After slipping Joey's shoes off, Storm slides Joey's jeans from her body and pushes them out of her way. Next, she teases Joey by lightly stroking the top of her boxers with her fingertips, before she softly brushes her fingertips up Joey's inner thighs and continuing over the fabric up between her legs. Joey leans back onto the helm, her head drops backwards and she grips the helm and arching her hips forward. Storm kisses and swirls the tip of her tongue just above the waist band of Joey's boxers, as one of her hand's caresses Joey's bum, whilst her other hand strokes Joey's pussy through the material. "Fuck Storm, touch me properly...No more teasing", Joey begs.

Storm swiftly removes Joey's boxers and runs her tongue up between the folds of Joey's pussy, discovering just how wet Joey is. Storm kisses her way up to Joey's breasts and takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks, with the tip of her tongue stroking the top of it at the same time. While her mouth savours Joey's right nipple, her right hand expertly administers sensual caresses to Joey's left nipple, whilst the fingers of her left hand begins an unhurried stroking of Joey's clit. Joey's hips begin to rock with increasing intensity under Storm's magical fingers. "Oh god...Fuck Storm...Please", Joey cries out, begging Storm to enter her.

Storm first slips one finger inside Joey, and then another quickly follows. Storm increases her thrusting in and out to match the pace of Joey's rocking hips. As Joey's orgasm takes a molten shape within her, Storm curves her fingers and firmly strokes Joey's g-spot repeatedly, whilst rubbing Joey's clit. Joey muscle tightens around Storm's fingers as her orgasm erupts and she screams, "Fuck yes...Oh fuck Storm!"

After Joey's orgasm slowly dissipates, Storm gently removes her fingers from inside Joey's body. Storm softly kisses up from Joey's breasts to her lips, first kissing her bottom lips and then her top lip. Storm then grins wickedly at Joey, who is trying to slow her breathing whilst prying her hands from the helm. Storm brings her left hand up to her mouth and slowly licks and sucks Joey's cream from her fingers. "Mmm...Definitely finger licking good", Storm purrs seductively, "Like a taste?"

Joey laughs and shakes her head, happy that some strength is seeping back into her legs. "I don't want to spoil my dessert. I've been looking forward to feasting on my hot sticky Doc pudding", Joey teases back, her eyes lustfully wandering over Storm's body.

With that, Joey strips Storm of her shirt and bra, puts her hands down the top of Storm's jeans, and leads Storm to the stern bench seat. Pushing Storm onto it, Joey kneels between Storm's legs and removes her runners and socks, and then she undoes Storm's press-stud and zipper on her jeans. Joey tugs Storm's jeans off her, then her boxers, Joey cannot make herself slow down, and she wants all of Storm now. She quickly ravages Storm's breasts with her hands, mouth and tongue. Pushing her groin hard into Storm's groin, she rocks back and forth, her bum firm with tension in Storm's hands. "Fuck Joey...God yeah", Storm utters though her clenched teeth.

Joey moves down Storm's tight body, sliding her tongue over Storm's six-pack, she feels Storm tense up. Joey brings her mouth to her pussy and spreads Storm's folds open with her fingers and with the tip of her tongue. Joey slowly licks Storm from bottom of her moist pussy up to her engorged clit. Storm moans as Joey's erotic tongue play paralyses her, hovering endlessly on the verge of an orgasm and desperate for release, Storm huskily pleads, "fuck Logan, please!"

Joey's tongue quickly enters Storm's now soaking opening. Joey slides her tongue in and out of Storm whilst gliding her thumb rhythmically over Storm's clit. The walls of Storm's pussy contracts around Joey's tongue as Storm's hips arch in rapture as her orgasm speeds hotly through her body and ripping from her, "Fuck Joey!" Joey drinks in Storm's ambrosia juices and savours every morsel.

Joey looks up at Storm, her eyes heavy lidded, her face flushed, "yum, I can't wait for seconds, even thirds", Joey purrs her voice raspy with desire.

"Well you will have to cleanse your palette, honey, so comes up here so we can do it", Storm huskily chuckles.

Joey settles between Storm's legs with Storm sitting in the corner of the seat with one leg lying along the seat and the other off the seat. Joey leans back into Storm with her head resting between Storm's neck and shoulder. Storm wraps her arms around Joey's waist, with Joey resting her arms on top of Storm's arms. They both turn and look at one another and without saying a word they kiss slowly, deeply, sensually. After awhile, they leisurely pull apart and still gazing at each other, Storm quietly speaks. "Joey, people are going to view our relationship as me taking advantage of you. Of blurring the lines, and I'm afraid that maybe they are right. Joey what you feel for me maybe transfer feelings for Charlie and I may have used that for my own gratification", Storm comments vulnerably.

"Storm, it may look like that, but you didn't take advantage of me. As for blurring the lines, I'm seeing Dr Christie once a week, and yes, I do talk to him. I've told him how I feel about you, that I love you. We spoke about it, he said I might be projecting some underlying feeling I don't know about onto you, but I'm not. Doc please believe me, I do love you very much. So what do you really feel for me", Joey tells her understanding Storm's fears and wanting to know her true feelings.

"I love you very much too Logan. It's been a long time since I've been in a relationship and I feel like I'm drowning. All the emotions that I've kept bottled up are bursting out", Storm awkwardly explains.

"Oh, that's why you go from being open to your Dr Daniel mode", Joey remarks as a light bulb moment happens.

"Yes, sorry honey. Hiding behind my professionalism when things get to close, has become second nature", Storm apologises.

"I know I was your first since Caitlin, but have you been attracted to any other women", Joey asks wondering how far Storm has hidden behind her professionalism.

"One", Storm answers shyly.

"Only one other? Why only one other and why her", Joey asks curiously.

"I just wasn't interested in any other women. And why her, I don't know, maybe I was attracted to her inner strength, her self-confidence, her feistiness, who can say. I was drawn to her and she brought out something in me I thought I had lost how to care", Storm explains reflecting on this woman.

"So why didn't you get together", Joey solicits feeling apprehensive.

"She was already in a relationship, and we were friends and at the time. And that was all I was good for, was being a friend", Storm answers honestly.

"I see, and if she is available now", Joey leaves the statement hanging.

"Too late, I'm with you and you're who I want to be with Joey, no one else", Storm states, hoping that Joey believes her. "Joey, what if Charlie is available now", Storm turns it back at her.

"Same, too late, you're stuck with me, Doc", Joey answers smiling at Storm.

"I'm glad. Oh I really do want to know, when I call you 'Logan', are you sure you are fine with it", Storm asks slightly worried

"Quite sure. Jade and I spoke about it, she thought having you call me Logan was subconsciously keeping me from my true identity. I explained to her that it is your special name for me, as most couples have for each other. She said that was fine but it should be kept between ourselves. Personally, I don't care if other people know you call me Logan as long as only you call me that. But I see it might confuse people if you call me Logan one minute then Joey the next or someone else calls me Joey", she chuckles. "So are you fine with me calling you Doc'', Joey asks.

"Yes", Storm simply states.

Joey kisses Storm, then stands up, turns, takes Storm's hand and pulls her up. "Come on Doc, I want my second helping of dessert and I don't want it getting burnt", Joey quips as she playfully drags Storm down below.


	32. Chapter 32

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 32

Charlie wakes from a night of broken sleep, due to being unable to quieten her mind from all the mindless paperwork and feeling anxious about the search from Joey. She stretches, and then groans from the pain she feels in her lower back and her neck. She decides a hot shower is in order to try to get some of the kinks out of her body. Whilst in the shower Charlie goes over in her mind what Ruby had told her yesterday for why she had ask Grant to meet her.

At first, Charlie feared the worst that she still believed him that he had not raped her but it was consensual sex. However, Ruby had told her that she wanted to get some medical history from him. When Charlie had pressed her about what had gotten her upset, Ruby responded by saying he said he would get the information for her if she would help him to get her to stop meddling in his life. Ruby informed Charlie that she had asked him if she did not help him, he would not give her the medical information. He shrugged his shoulders and that is when she got upset with him saying that was blackmail and that he could shove the information 'where the sun don't shine', and that is when she stormed away. A smile creeps across Charlie's lips loving the fact that Ruby believes her that she had been raped.

After her shower, Charlie enters the kitchen to find Leah humming softly whilst cooking bacon and scrambled eggs. Charlie grins at her friend who has stood by her through all of her messes and never once complained. Charlie did not know how she got so lucky to have a friend like Leah, but she is so grateful that she has her in her life. Leah turns around to find Charlie watching and smiling at her, Leah smiles back. "Good morning, how did you sleep", Leah chirps.

"Not good, kept waking up. I just want to get started", Charlie quietly informs Leah.

"Well as soon as you have breakfast and Ruby arrives, you can get underway", Leah states brightly.

Before Charlie can respond, Ruby announces she presence by commenting, "brekkie smells good Leah, remember white with two Charlz!"

Both women looking at Ruby in amazement, both of them thinking that Ruby has the most uncanny sense of timing. Charlie snorts at Ruby's comment about making her a coffee. Leah shaking her head and sarcastically saying, "well good morning to you too Ruby."

"Morning Leah, morning Charlie", Ruby says sheepishly and sitting herself down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Rubes", Charlie replies chuckling as she makes the three of them a coffee.

"So Leah, where's VJ", Ruby asks as she patiently waits for Charlie to make her a coffee.

"Him and a couple of his mates have gone off to the beach", Leah tells her.

Leah finishes cooking their breakfast and dishes it up, to the total delight of Ruby, who tucks into hers straight away. Charlie puts each of the coffee cups in front of its respective owner, before sitting down to eat her breakfast. They each are quiet for the moment enjoying their meal, until the silence is too much for Ruby and she blurts out, "so Charlie what time are we leaving to go to the City?"

"We are going straight after we cleaned up the breakfast dishes", Charlie informs her.

"Cool. I've printed out a map of the area around the fish market and mark all the backpackers", Ruby excitedly tells her.

"Good. Which is the closest backpackers to the market, cause that is where we will start first", Charlie asks.

Ruby pulls out the printed map out of her shoulder bag and checks to see which the closest backpacker to the Sydney Fish Market is. "That would be the Base Backpackers", Ruby answers.

"We start there then", Charlie comments as she puts a fork full of food into her mouth.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Storm and Joey arrive back at Storm's place from their wonderful overnight sailing trip. They enter the dwelling from the underground garage to the sound of Linda Ronstadt singing 'When Will I Be Loved' .comwatch?v=OmE7tTzJkbU. Joey and Storm stop their teasing of each other and head for the lounge area. They find Jade curled up on the lounge, her face tear stained. Storm quickly moves to her and crouches on the floor, with Joey going and turning off the music. "Hey sweetie, what wrong", Storm gently asks as she softly brushes Jade's hair from her face.

"Paul lied to me. The fucking bastard has been screwing guys! Fuck, do I have 'Cheat on Me' tattooed on my forehead", Jade explodes, then burst into tears.

Storm gets off the floor and sits on the lounge and gently pulls Jade to her and holds her close. Joey sits the other side of Jade and slowly rubs her back. "I'm sorry Jade", Storm whispers and softly kisses her forehead.

"Hey, he isn't worth your tears hon if he treats you like that", Joey sadly states remembering the pain Charlie's cheating caused her.

"I feel so humiliated, especially how I found out", Jade angrily sobs into Storm chest.

"How did you find out, sweetie", Storm asks.

Jade pulls out of Storm's chest, looks at Joey and back to Storm, sniffs and explains in a tear strained voice, "Spenc took me to 'Q Bar', because he thought I needed cheering up. Anyway, not long after we got there Spenc tried to get me to leave, which I thought was odd because he loves 'Q'. When I told him, we'd leave after I finished my drink he started looking around nervously and telling me to hurry up!"

"I twigged something was up so I flat out asked him what was wrong and I wasn't leaving until he told me. He said nothing was wrong he just wanted to go to 'Slide Bar'. Not long after he said that I finished my drink and got up, and who should I see, Paul. He had his hands all over this guy and his tongue down the guy's throat. Spenc tried to drag me out of there but I shook him off, marched up to the prick, and tapped him on the shoulder", Jade comments angrily.

"Guess what, he just smirked at me and said 'hi, surprise I'm queer, sorry love'. I said 'that's all you got to say is sorry, you fucked up piece of shit', he said 'what can I say; you just didn't do it for me'. I told him he 'never got me hot and horny either and I've slept with a couple of real gay boys who knew how to pleasure a woman not like him, the limp dick that he is'. He said 'no wonder he couldn't get it up with me hanging around the scary psycho shrink, she can wither any man's cock with that dead psycho stare she gives'. I told him to shut his fucking mouth and then I punched him in the nose", Jade heatedly recounts as tears continue to roll down her cheeks.

Joey burst into laughter and Storm grins, "it's not funny Joey, I think I broke his nose! Blood gushed out of it and Spencer half carried, half dragged me out cause I was going to hit him again because he called me fucking bitch", Jade states forlorn.

"Look the prick got what he deserved, first for cheating on you and second saying that about Storm. I don't condone violence but sometimes we just react and in this case it doesn't really bother me", Joey calmly remarks.

"Hmmm, did Spencer bring you here", Storm asks, having mixed feelings about Jade punching Paul in the nose. She is pleased because Jade stuck up for her, and sad that she has caused discord in another of Jade's relationship.

"No he took me to a quiet cafe` so I could calm down", Jade answers still feeling angry and frustrated over the whole incident. "After I had calmed down he drove me home, but I just kept playing what he said over in my mind until I couldn't stand being at home. So I decide to drive over here, this place seems to have a calming effect on me", she finishes off sheepishly.

"I know what you mean", Joey murmurs looking at Storm, Storm smiles in return.

"Have you had breakfast", Storm gently asks.

"No, I'm not really hungry", Jade replies.

"I'll make you something light", Storm states.

"Thanks", Jade says as Storm gets up and head towards the kitchen.

Joey watches Jade watch Storm go to the kitchen, "so let me see", Joey asks with her lips slightly twitching.

"See what", Jade replies confused as turns to look at Joey.

"No I can't see it", Joey responds and cups Jade's chin in her hand and gently turns her face.

"See what", Jade exclaims slightly worried and covers Joey's hand with hers to stop Joey moving her head.

"The tattoo, 'Cheat on Me', definitely can't see it", Joey quips, her twitching lips turning into a smirk.

"Smart arse", Jade huffs in mock disgust, and grins despite herself.

"I know this probably won't help, but at least you are rid of him now", Joey softly comments giving Jade a hug.

"No it doesn't help, I feel so humiliated", Jade replies sadly.

"Yeah, I know that feeling well", Joey, remarks reflectively, Jade looks at her questioningly. "Charlie cheated on me, that's why I left Summer Bay", Joey poignantly answers Jade's look.

"Was she mental? How could she cheat on you, you are such a beautiful soul", Jade exclaims flabbergasted.

"She didn't know she was gay until she met me. And she was struggling to come to terms with it and my brother outed her before she was ready. And to top it all off he then made a formal complaint saying that she used her position to take advantage of his straight confused sister. We weren't allowed to see each other until Georgia and other police officer investigated the complaint. So while we were apart, Charlie in a drunk, confused and vulnerable state slept with this guy call Hugo to prove she wasn't gay", Joey gloomy fills Jade in.

"What a bitch! Sorry Jo, but that is fucked up. I hope she came to you and beg forgiveness", Jade hotly retorts. She then sees the sadness in Joey's, "what sweetie", she asks tenderly.

"Charlie isn't a bitch and no, she tried to hide what she had done. But I eventually I figured it out. Charlie said she didn't tell me because it didn't matter, it was a terrible mistake. That she didn't want to lose me and that she was in love with me. I told her she had a funny way of showing it and that I meant nothing to her because she lied and hid the truth", Joey answered with a still wounded heart.

"I'm sorry Jo", Jade gentle comments giving Joey a hug.

"So am I honey", Storm states softly, as she crouches in front of both Jade and Joey.

Storm hands Jade a bread and butter plate with 2 pieces of toast on it and a cup of coffee. Jade takes them from Storm, "thanks hon", Jade says smiling at her.

"Hey Jade, have you any plans this weekend", Joey casually asks.

"No, why", Jade answers curiously.

"How would you like to come with Storm and I to Summer Bay", Joey asks and quickly looks at Storm to see if she agrees, Storm nods.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be in the way", Jade answers appreciatively.

"We're sure, anyway I'll need someone to hold my hand when Joey is swept up by her old friends wanting her attention", Storm quips.

"And why would I want to hold your hand, you have big scary dyke germs", Jade replies smugly.

"Scared they may bring out your inner little lesbian are we", Storm teases back.

"You wish", Jade fires back and pokes out her tongue before she thinks about her action.

Within a flash both Storm and Joey, each lay a kiss on Jade. Storm on Jade's lips and Joey on Jade's cheek. She looks at them in resigned defeat because she keeps on forgetting about Storm's 'kiss me quick' stupid rule. Both Joey and Storm laugh at Jade's reaction.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Charlie and Ruby are in Charlie's car heading to the City. Each is lost in their own thoughts until Ruby suddenly asks, "Charlie what are you going to say to Joey when we find her?"<p>

"I don't know Rubes", Charlie quietly replies.

"I say just give her a kiss and tell her that you miss her and that you were a fool to ever let her go", Ruby firmly tells her.

"And what if she has a girlfriend? Me giving Joey a kiss wouldn't go down to well", Charlie chuckles.

"You gotta start thinking positive Charlz. Joey loves you and is waiting for you to come and bring her home", Ruby, states passionate in her belief and she gives Charlie's knee a gentle squeeze as she says it.

"God I hope you're right Rubes", Charlie responds with a sigh.

"I am", Ruby, states with total resolve.

It takes them an hour and 20 minutes to reach their destination, which is the 'Base Backpackers'. Charlie looks for a parking spot and luck would have it as she arrives someone pulls out. After manoeuvring her car into the parking spot, Charlie and Ruby vacate the car and enter the building. They walk up to the reception desk, where a woman in her late twenties greets them. Charlie quickly reciprocates the greeting and asks her if a Josephine or Joey Collins stayed there about two and a half months ago. The woman informs Charlie she is not allowed to give out that information. Charlie shows the woman her badge and the woman says she will get the manager.

After about 5 minutes, the manager arrives at the reception area and after 10 minutes, he and Charlie conclude their discussion. Charlie thanks him, she, and Ruby leave, "well that was a bust", Ruby snorts as they walk outside.

"That's one down, where to next Rubes", Charlie asks, feeling slightly disappointed.

Ruby pulls out her makeshift map and quickly studies it, "that would be the 'Sydney Backpackers."

The 'Sydney Backpackers' and 'Maze Backpackers', have the same story as the 'Base', they have no record of a Josephine or Joey Collins ever staying at their establishment. "This is like looking for a needle in a haystack", Ruby moans.

"Welcome to my world Ruby. Policing is made up of lots of leg work and heaps of paperwork", Charlie comments grinning at Ruby.

"I don't see what you see in it, it's boring", states the impatient teenager.

"It's very for filling when you catch the bad guys, or you just help someone", Charlie replies smiling. "But I do agree with you about the paperwork, it's boring", Charlie finishes off pulling a disdained face.

Ruby snorts, she could not think of anything less exciting then police work. "The 'West End Backpackers is across the road, let's check it out", Ruby utters her voice sounding flat.

They cross the road and enter the building. Upon arriving at the reception desk, Charlie goes through her now defined spiel with the chap at the desk. He tells Charlie he will get the manager for her. They do not have to wait long for the manager to appear, "Morning ladies now can I help you", he greets them crisply.

Retrieving her police badge from out of her handbag, she shows it to the manager whilst saying, "morning, I'm Senior Constable Buckton, and I'm wondering if a Josephine or Joey Collins stayed here about 2 and a half months ago?"

"Don't you lot communication with each other? As I told the Surry Hill Police and Miss Collins, I was very sorry about the loss of her property. At the time, we thought she had left, but at least she put her valuables in our safe", the manager gruffly states.

"Did Miss Collins leave forwarding address encase her property did turn back up here", Charlie asks trying to contain her excitement.

"No, but I'm sure you can get it from your colleagues. If you have no more question officer I have a few things that need attending too", he says briskly.

"Thank you for your assistant with my enquiries", Charlie politely tells the manager as he takes his leave.

Charlie and Ruby head to cars, when Ruby asks her, "Charlie are we going to the Surry Hills Police Station now?"

"No", Charlie answers as they are getting into the car.

"Why not", Ruby asks with annoyance in her voice.

"Because I'm not on Joey's case. I'll give Georgia a call and see if she can get Joey address from them for me", Charlie replies frustrated. She takes her mobile out from her bag and makes a call. "Hi Georgia, it's Charlie, can you do me a favour, can you call the Surry Hill Police Station and get Joey's address for me please. And when you've got it can you please call me straight way, bye", Charlie asks.

"What did she say", Ruby asks curiously.

"I got her voice mail", Charlie answers deflated.

"So what now", Ruby enquires.

Charlie looks at her watch. "Now we go visit dad", she replies subdued.

* * *

><p>Joey stops her banter with Jade as she notices the 'Welcome to Summer Bay' sign. She thinks, 'am I really ready for this? Can I face my brother, Aden, Leah, VJ, Ruby and especially Charlie? God my stomach is so knotted up; I think I'm going to throw up'. Joey starts to shake, tears well up in her eyes and she starts to sweat. Next minute she suddenly cries, "stop the car Storm, I'm going to be sick!"<p>

Storm quickly pulls over onto the shoulder of the road, Joey bolts out of the car and vomits. Both Storm and Jade swiftly jump out of the car and go over to Joey. Jade moves Joey's hair way while she continues to throw up, while Storm gently rubs Joey's back. After she has finished being sick she leans back on the car door. Storm puts her arm around Joey and draws her to her, Joey responds by wrapping her arm around Storm's waist. "Hey honey, we don't have to go to Summer Bay if you don't want to", Storm caringly states, feeling Joey trembling against her.

"I'm ok Doc, just a few nerves", Joey softly replies giving Storm a weak smile.

"Well if you're sure", Storm says with concern in her voice and lightly kissing Joey on her forehead.

"I am", Joey, states feeling a bit stronger.

Jade hands Joey a stick of chewing gum, which she got from her handbag. Joey takes it and smiles at Jade. "Thanks Jade, what would I do without you", Joey chortles and unwraps the gum and puts it in her mouth.

"Have a crappy taste in your mouth and bad breath", Jade replies dryly.

"Ha ha, very funny", Joey responds sarcastically.

"If you're feeling better honey, are we right to go", Storm asks whilst shaking her head at the both of them.

"Yeah we can go Doc", Joey answers resigned to the fact she needed face everyone so she can move on with her life.

Storm pulled up in front of closed gate to a property that Joey knows well, she had mowed its lawn many times for pocket money. Joey turns to Storm and gives her a questioning look, but before Storm can say anything Jades blurts out, "okay I'll go and open it".

"You are too kind Jade", Storm replies mockingly. Jade gives Storm a withered look, snorts and gets out of the car to open the gate.

"So this is your as well. I knew that this was a holiday home for a woman painter and her family owned it, but I never met her. I was too scared to meet youse", Joey utters reminiscing and looking at Spanish style, three bedroom one story house on a one-acre lot.

"My father brought it for me as a graduation present", Storm says with a slight resentment in her voice as she drives onto the property. "You know we wanted to meet you, but Marg told us you were too shy", Storm states turning and smiling at Joey as she pulls up into the carport.

Joey leans across the centre console of the car and lightly kisses Storm on her lips. "I'm not too shy now", Joey teases.

"No, you definitely not anymore", Storm quips back and putting her hand softly to Joey's face, she draws her to her and kisses her deeply.

Before they both get lost in the passion of the kiss, Jade interrupts them. "Look you horny teenagers, I know you can't keep your hands off each other, but there really is a time and a place for it and it isn't here and now", Jade comments in mock disgust.

Joey slowly draws out of the kiss, stares at Jade, and answers in a smoky voice, "you're just jealous."

"No I just need to pee really badly, so Storm get your butt out of the car and let me inside", Jade correctly exclaims.

Storm chuckles and gets out of the car and walks up to the front door and opens it. Jade pushes Storm inside as she hurries inside and franticly looks for the toilet. "Go through the dining area, and then out the back near the laundry is the toilet", Storm yells after her. Storm turns around to see Joey gazing at the big building out back. Storm strolls over to Joey, wraps her arms around her, and puts her chin on her shoulder. "Hey, everything alright honey", Storm quietly asks her.

"Yeah, was just remembering the last time I was here. Marg had to go inside Caitlin's studio and she asked me would I like to see her artwork. When I saw them they took my breath away, they were so beautiful", Joey responds and leans back into Storm's embrace.

"They had that effect on me too", Storm remarks fondly. "Well we better get the car unpacked", Storm suggests as she lightly kisses Joey on her cheek and releases her.

After they get themselves settled in and Storm did the whole grands tour of the holiday home. Jade curiously looks about and asks, "Storm do you usually keep this place so clean and well stocked?"

"No, but I knew Joey would want to come back here sooner or later, so I asked Marg to organise someone to come and clean. I was going to do a grocery shop when we got here, but Marg must have done it", Storm happily replies.

"Well I don't know about you two, but I would like to see more of Summer Bay", Jade states slightly excited.

"Well seems we are right near the beach, why don't we walk on it. It will take us to the Surf Club", Joey suggests, feeling the need to be near the ocean.

"Sounds good, let's go", Jade says impatiently.

After a nice stroll along Summer Bay's pristine white sand beach, Joey leads Storm and Jade up the sandy path towards the Surf Club. Upon stepping off the path on to a large grassy area, Joey spots a familiar figure sitting on a bench seat. Slightly apprehensive she slowly walks over to them with Storm and Jade in tow. Once there Joey swallows the lump in her throat and softly says, "hi Aden".

Looking up a smile flashes across Aden's face, then fades as angry fills it. He suddenly stands up and rants, "where the bloody hell have you been! I've been calling and calling and no fucking answer, and now you just show up! Fuck it I don't care, you couldn't be bothered to come to Belle and my wedding!" He take a step closer to Joey with his fist clench only to have Storm and Jade step in front of Joey, with him still ranting at Joey. "You're not worth my time", he exclaims full of hurt and anger.

Joey is taken aback by Aden explosive outburst, finding hard to process what he is saying. "Back off", Jade snarls at him.

"If you want to know why Joey hasn't been in contact with you and answer any other questions you might have, I suggest you calm down and let her tell you", Storm suggests in a low calm voice, but not moving until she sees what he is going to do.

"Ok", he harshly replies and sits back down on the seat. "Tell me Jo, why the hell haven't you bothered to call", Aden asks sarcastically.

Joey puts her hand on Jade's shoulder and she takes Storm's hand as they stand aside slightly to let her pass so she is in front of Aden. "I didn't call you after our last text because I was still mad at you for what you had said and that you had taken Charlie's side. I was going to call you when I stayed in Sydney, but I ran out of credit and I never got the chance to recharge it", Joey answers nervously.

"How come, wait don't tell me, you lost it", Aden sneers.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did", Joey firmly and sits down beside him.

"Well I'm sure you knew Leah's number off by heart, why didn't you call her and get my number", he asks, still angry.

"Because I didn't remember you or anyone in Summer Bay. Hell I didn't even know who I was until a few days ago", Joey exclaims in frustration.

"What the fuck are you talking about", Aden demands.

"She's talking about having amnesia for the last 9 weeks", Jade answers in disgust.

"I was mugged and I only just got back my memory", Joey adds wearily.

"How bad did this mugging get", Aden asks full of concern, his anger evaporating.

"Joey was in a coma for 2 weeks, and it was a miracle she survived", Storm replies calmly as she sits beside Joey and Joey takes her hand.

"God Jo, I'm sorry I thought you were just still pissed about what had happened and just wanted to forget all about us. Belle did try and tell me that she thought something was wrong, but I didn't believe her", Aden replies a bit in shock.

"Yeah, I can see why you would think that, I was acting childish. But I could never forget you", Joey responds smiling. "So you and Belle are married, congrats, so how is married life", Joey asks happily, then she see the pain in Aden's face. "Aden what's wrong", she asks getting a cold sinking feeling in her stomach.

"She dead Jo...she died from the cancer 5 ½ weeks ago, god I miss her", his voice choked with tears and grief.

"God Aden, I'm so sorry", Joey says her voice filled with compassion and disbelief. She takes him in her arms as his body as his sobs rack his body. "Let it out Aden", she states softly and kisses his forehead tenderly.

Jade kneels beside the seat and gently rubs Aden's back. Seeing his raw grief, brings out her compassionate nature. Storm does the same to Joey, knowing that Belle was her friend and she would need some comfort herself.

After a while Aden's tears abate and he slowly draws himself out of Joey's embrace, to see that she has been crying as well. Jade pulls tissues from her bra and hands some to Aden and Joey. They both thank her, with Storm looking at her with a slight grin on her face. "What, I don't have a pocket", Jade says defensively.

"I didn't say a word, my fine girl guide", Storm comments innocently.

"Once a guide always a guide, so being prepared is second nature", Jade sniffs.

"What is that all about", Aden asks a bit confused.

"You don't want to know, trust me", Joey replies looking at both of them and shaking her head. "By the way Aden this is Jade", Joey says pointing to her, "and this Storm, my girlfriend", Joey beams happily.

"Nice to meet you both", Aden says shaking each woman's hand and thinking 'shit I wonder how Charlie is going to take the news Joey's back and she has a girlfriend, or has Joey seen her'.

"I'm sorry for your loss", Storm softly comments knowing how Aden would be feeling.

"Thanks. So Jo, have you caught up with Charlie yet", he asks cautiously.

"No, not yet", Joey replies tensely.

"I see, I think you should know a few things before you see her", Aden states.

"If you are talking about her being with 'Killer Cop', I already know, that was the reason I stayed in Sydney", Joey remarks in disgust.

"Well they're not together anymore, Charlie dumped him. But the big thing you should know is that Ruby is Charlie's daughter", he tells her.

"What the fuck", Joey exclaims in disbelief.

"Yeah, it shocked all of us. You see Charlie was raped when she was a teenager by her boyfriend. I don't know the details but Charlie's parents adopted Ruby because Charlie couldn't take care of her. So to cut a long story short Ruby is now living with Irene", Aden comments slightly worried about Charlie.

"God that's awful, poor Charlie and Ruby. How are they doing Aden", Joey asks concerned about their wellbeing.

"They're trying to get their relationship back together, but you know them two, stubborn as each other", he snorts. "But having the bastard hanging around isn't helping them", he states incensed.

"What, Charlie's rapist is here in Summer Bay! Why isn't the fucking scumbag behind bars", Joey explodes her voice full of indignation.

"Something about no proof, only her word against his and them being girlfriend and boyfriend, so no charges were laid", Aden answers surly hating the fact that no one stood up for Charlie, and remembering his past.

"That's fucking shit! Why the hell didn't her parents want to pressed charges", Jade bellows.

"For the reason Aden said, also to protect Charlie from having to go to court and relive that traumatic event. Shame and fear are other reasons, and of course not believing her claim. And before you all jump down my throat, I do not condone their decision. But you wanted to know what kind of reasons her parents did what they did, I was just answering what some of them might have been", Storm coolly states.

"So how is Charlie handling him being around", Joey asks knowing how she felt every time she would see Robbo, scared, angry and nauseous.

"Not well, she threatened to kill him if he didn't leave Ruby alone. Angelo had to drag her out of the Diner because he thought she was going to attack him. And yesterday she had a run in with him again near the Diner. I saw them together and I thought I better go over there just encase Charlie lost it again", Aden sadly recalls.

"God what a nightmare", Joey states, her heart breaking for Charlie. She thinks 'God baby what a mess you are in'. "How is Ruby taking all of this", Joey asks, keen to know how the strong willed teenager was coping.

"You know Ruby, pig headed, fiery, not caring what she says or does. Well this time all of that has come back and hurt her and Charlie. And as I said, she is staying at Irene's because she doesn't trust Charlie anymore for lying to her, her whole life. It's such a mess Jo", Aden heart-rending tells her.

"I can understand Ruby's reaction, lies only lead to heartbreak and misery. But how would you tell the one you loved the most that they are here because of such a horrible act of cruelty and for them not to think that they were really wanted", Joey comments feeling distressed for both Charlie and Ruby. "So how did Ruby find out", Joey asks.

"I don't really know Jo, but everything seem to unravel for Charlie after Brett hit her with his car", Aden honestly answers.

"What! Brett run her down in his car", Joey exclaims in shock.

"It was an accident Jo, he didn't mean to hit her. Charlie wasn't looking where she was going and stepped out onto the road in front of him", Aden quickly tells her, not wanting her to believe that Brett deliberately hit Charlie with his car.

"Did they charge him", Joey asks not really caring, she is still upset that he hurt Charlie.

"Angelo did and Charlie was furious because she told him not to, I say she didn't want to upset you", he informs her. "Jo you should know that Charlie was a mess after you left, I've never seen her so sad and withdrawn. It was like the life had been suck out of her and all she was doing was going through the motion of living but not living if you get my meaning", he says compassionately.

"Well she got over me before I was due back. It was more acceptable for her to have a murderer who she told me she hated for a boyfriend, then to be with a woman", Joey angrily.

"Joey, she believed that you wouldn't forgive her and that you were never going to come back. She said she didn't blame you, that she totally fucked up the best relationship she ever had", Aden sincerely informs her.

"Well we can't change the past and we've made our choices", Joey takes Storm hand. "I hope Charlie finds some peace in her life soon", Joey responds to stop anymore talk about Charlie. Because some of her old feelings for Charlie were starting to surface and she did not want to deal with them now and she does not want to hurt Storm. "We're going for a drink, do you want to join us", Joey asks as she gets up, pulling Storm up as well.

"Sure if it also means a game of pool as well so I can whip your butt again", Aden replies smirking.

"I remember last time I kicked your butt", Joey fires back at him.

"I think you memory is still a bit fuzzy, I beat you", Aden quips.

"There is nothing wrong with my memory Aden Jefferies, I mopped the floor with you", Joey states laughing as they walk towards the Surf Club.

Jade gives Storm a look that says 'what are you going to do', to whit, Storm shrugs her shoulders. All Storm can do is let it pan out and see which way things will go and take it from there.

After spending a few hours at the Surf Club, Aden getting to know Storm and Jade a bit better, and having lunch there, Joey suggest that they go to the Diner for a coffee. They say goodbye to Aden and head to the Diner. When they arrive, they find it only has a few customers in there. Joey and Storm walk up to the counter while Jade finds them a table. Joey hits the chime due to the fact nobody was there to serve them. Leah comes out not looking at them saying, "what can I get you?"

"2 lattés, 1 cappuccino and three of your delicious blueberry muffins, thanks Leah", Joey answers smiling at Leah.

Leah looks up suddenly, she knows that voice anywhere, "Joey, how the hell are you", Leah exclaims and rushes from behind the counter to give Joey a big hug.

"I'm good, how are you and VJ", Joey asks, feeling so happy to see Leah again and having Leah happy to see her.

"Yeah we're good thanks, god it's good to see you", Leah honestly tells her. Then she notices Storm and remembers her from the other day when she was here with Charlie.

Joey sees Leah looking at Storm and introduces them to each other, "Storm this is Leah, Leah this is Storm, my girlfriend", Joey says nervously.

"Nice to see you again Leah. I take it you saw to it that Charlie is taking better care of herself", Storm says warmly.

"Yeah she is. So you being here the other day was a coincidence, or were you checking out Joey's ex", Leah ask suspiciously.

"I didn't know Charlie was Joey's ex when I came here the other day. But yes I was here to find out about Joey", Storm replies respecting Leah's loyalty to her friend.

"Leah she's telling you the truth. Why don't you come over to the table and let me tell you what has happened since I left", Joey pleads with Leah.

"Okay, I'll get you your coffees and you can fill me in", Leah agrees, she thinks 'this is going to devastate Charlie, Joey having a girlfriend'.

When Leah brings their coffees and muffin over and settles herself in to the vacant sit. Joey, with the help from Storm and Jade fills her in on what had happened to Joey over the past 9 weeks. Leah is horrified when she learns about how vicious the mugging was and how badly injured Joey had been. All Leah could do is stare at Joey in disbelief as she told her about her struggle with getting her memory back, and how Storm and Jade helped her through it. "Fuck Joey, my god you've been through so much! And here I was thinking that you had found a job on another trawler and was glad to see the back of us", Leah states still stunned at Joey revelation.

"I was hurt and angry for awhile, but I missed you Leah and your wonderful food", Joey comments smiling at her and is a bit surprised about Leah swearing she never heard her swear.

"I've missed you too and you're cooking. It was nice to come home and not have to cook", Leah chuckles. "Joey there is something you should know about Charlie and Ruby..." Leah starts to say.

"I already know Leah, Aden told me about Ruby being Charlie's daughter not her sister and that Charlie was raped", Joey says quietly.

"It's been such a mess, I wish Grant would fuck off and leave them both alone", Leah remarks harshly.

"Aden said nearly the same thing and for their sake I hope he does", Joey utters hopefully.

"We can wish..." Leah is interrupted by the arrival of her son.

"Mum can I have an ice cream", VJ asks loudly as he a couple mates burst into the Diner.

"And where is you manners young man", Joey asks firmly but smiling at him.

VJ scowls at first until he recognises who said that to him, "Joey you're back", he exclaims excited and launches himself into her arms and hugs her tight.

"Nice to see you too VJ", Joey responds her smile widening.

"I've missed you, so Charlie found you", VJ states rapped to have Joey back.

"I've missed you too, and no Charlie didn't find me", Joey replies a bit confused.

"Oh well she is going to be happy that you're back, she's missed you, and now she'll stop crying", VJ rambles not noticing his mother's look of embarrassment. Joey look of confusion, Jade look of unhappiness and Storm looks on calmly.

"Charlie was looking for me", Joey asks curiously.

"Yeah, her and Ruby went to the City today looking for you", VJ replies.

"I see, Leah why is Charlie looking for me", Joey ask carefully.

"Because she misses you and wants you back", VJ chirps.

"Veej, why don't you and your mates go and get yourselves and ice cream", Leah says tightly. She watches as her son and his friends go off the get an ice cream and then turns back to Joey. "I'm sorry Joey, what Veej says is true. Charlie decided to stop feeling sorry for herself and try to find you and ask you for another chance", Leah explains.

"I see, well that isn't going to happen. But it is nice to know that she was trying to find me", Joey comments subdued. 'God Charlie why did it take you so long to come and try to find me, now it's too late', Joey thinks. "Well we should be going, I'll see you later Leah", Joey says wearily her mind in a turmoil.

"Ok, I'll see you later, nice to meet you Jade, Storm", Leah responds.

"Nice to meet you too, bye", Jade answers politely.

"Take care Leah", Storm softly replies.

"Bye Joey, see ya soon", VJ calls out.

"Bye Veej, yeah see ya soon", Joey called back as she continues to walks out of the Diner.

Once outside Storm takes Joey hand, stops her, and runs her hand gently down Joey's face. "Are you ok honey", Storm quietly asks her.

"No, I just need some time to think", Joey answers her honestly looking into grey slate eyes.

"Okay, well Jade and I can go back to the house, if you need some time alone", Storm suggests.

"Thanks Doc, I'm going to walk along the beach for awhile", Joey answers softly.

"We'll see you back at the house", Storm replies gently.

Before they can move, they hear a scream, "Joey!"

They turn in time to see a teenage girl, with unruly hair barrelling towards them. The next instant she has her arms locked around Joey squeezing the life out of her. "Hey Rubes, mind loosing ya grip, I need to breathe", Joey remarks in a strain voice due to being hugged tightly.

"Sorry Jo", Ruby replies impishly as she loosens her hold. "I've just missed you is all", she says smiling up at Joey.

"I've miss you too Rubes", Joey responds hugging her back. Joey looks up to see Charlie staring at her, "hi Charlie, how are you", Joey says weakly under her gaze.

"Hey Jo, I'm good, you", Charlie answers drinking in the sight of the woman she loves even though she had seen Joey holding hands with the woman she remembered from the other day.

"I'm good", Joey replies her eyes hungrily taking in the look of Charlie and noticing she has lost weight.

"So where the fucking hell have you been", Ruby demands as she pulls out of the hug and folds her arms.

"Language Ruby", Joey and Charlie say at the same time.

"I see something never change", Ruby snorts, and they were forever saying the same thing at the same time when it came to her. "So where have you been", she still demands.

"On a trawler, in hospital and staying with Storm and now I'm here", Joey answers briefly.

"Hospital! Why were you in hospital", Ruby asks, her voice going up an octave.

"I got mugged and end up in hospital with no memory of who I was", Joey tells them, wanting to get this part over and done with quickly.

"How badly were you hurt", Charlie asks her voice full of concern, she takes a step closer to Joey.

"She nearly died", Jade replies drily, Storm gives Jade a warning glare.

"God Jo", mother and daughter say at the same time, Charlie closes her eyes against the pain that clutches at her heart on hearing that she came close to losing her soul mate.

"When did you get back your memory", Ruby asks curiously, Charlie lets Ruby do the talking because she does not trust her voice and she knows she will start crying.

"Three days ago", Joey answers tiredly.

"So when did the mugging happen, how long were you in hospital, how long have you been staying with Storm", Ruby questions tumble from her mouth.

"Rubes, I don't think now is the time and place to grill Joey about what has happened to her", Charlie interrupts seeing how tired and distressed Joey looks. "Why don't we meet up tomorrow and Joey can fill us in then", Charlie suggests and Joey gives Charlie a grateful look.

"Ok, tomorrow at the Diner say 10am", Ruby huffs.

"Sounds good Rubes, see you both then", Joey replies.

Taking Storm's hand Joey leads them away from Ruby and Charlie and heads back to the house. Charlie watches sadly, as Joey retreats holding on to Storm's hand and tears start to roll down her face. Ruby walks over to her mother and puts her arms around her and gives her a comforting hug, her heart breaking for Charlie.


	33. Chapter 33

I'm giving all you wonderful reviews and readers a bonus chapter because it's my birthday =0)

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 33

Storm crouches beside Joey's side of the bed and gently removes a stray lock of hair from Joey's eyes. Joey smiles sleepily at her, "hey", she says huskily.

"Hey yourself. Jade and I are going for a run so we'll be gone for about an hour", Storm softly tells her, while gently stroking Joey's face.

"Want me to come", Joey asks with no enthusiasm.

"No honey, you take it easy, you didn't have a restful night", Storm replies warmly with concern in her eyes.

"Sorry for keeping you awake Doc", Joey sadly answers, with her emotions in turmoil she could not settle.

"It's ok Logan, I understand. You'll have some time to yourself now, you didn't get any yesterday", Storm states reassuringly.

"Thanks Doc", she says sincerely, she reaches over, pulls Storm closer, and kisses her softly. "I love you", Joey whispers knowing Storm is worried about her.

"I love you too, see you in a while", Storm replies happily.

Storm slowly stands, looks down at Joey and smiles and then walks towards the bedroom door. "Hey Doc, kick Jade's butt", Joey calls out to her and gives her a mischievous grin.

"You bet", Storm answers and returns the smile.

With that, Storm walks out of the bedroom and meets up with Jade in the lounge room. "How is she", Jade asks slightly worried.

"Tired, she didn't sleep well", Storm replies honestly.

"Storm I know you don't want to hear this, but the way she reacted to Charlie's situation and the way she looked at Charlie, she still has feelings for her", Jade remarks in a low voice, worried that Storm might get hurt.

"I know she does, but I can't do anything about it. Only Joey knows and at the moment, she is struggling with her emotions. So all I can do is support her and give her time and some space", Storm answers with a sigh.

Jade gives Storm a quick hug, "are you ready to be beaten", Jade quips.

"Actually, Joey told me to kick your arse", Storm comments cockily.

"Oh please", Jade snorts.

"Come on Marjorie, let's see what you're made of", Storm says drily.

"Who", Jade asks a bit confused.

"Marjorie Jackson, the Lithgow Flash", Storm replies patiently, and then she shakes her head and rolls her eyes as Jade's confusion deepens. "Never mind, come on", she states in disgust as she heads for the front door.

After half an hour of running through the streets, Storm suggests they finish their run by running on the beach. Jade quickly agrees and tells Storm, "race you to it." And with that, she sprints to the track near the Surf Club that leads to the beach, with Storm in hot pursuit. Once on the beach Jade stops and crows, "winner and still champion!"

"Bullshit, you cheated", Storm replies trying to sound indignant and hide the smile.

"Admit it, ya too slow", Jade quips.

"Too slow hey", Storm answers and with that she swiftly moves, catching Jade off guard and picks her up, Jade shrieks. "Now let me see, what is a fitting reward for your cheating...mmm...how about a nice dip in the ocean", Storm remarks thoughtfully.

"Don't you fucking dare Storm", Jade warns.

"Or what Jady, what are you gunna do", Storm laughs and heads towards the surf.

"Hold on to you so if I get wet, you get wet", Jade tells her firmly.

"And that worries me, how", Storm asks mischievously as she continues to walk closer to the water.

"Storm, no", Jade yells, then she notices a commotion up the beach from her position over Storm's shoulder. "Storm stop", Jade's tone turning serious.

Storm stops, noting Jade's change of tone, "what", Storm asks putting her down.

"Look up there", Jade replies gravely, pointing to where two people look like they are arguing and another one running towards them.

Storm observes them and notes that the man has Charlie's daughter by the arm and Aden is rushing towards them. "Come on", Storm states grimly as she runs up the beach towards them with Jade following close behind.

By the time Storm and Jade reach them, Aden has managed to get the man to release his hold on Ruby. But now he has started beating on the guy with Ruby trying to get him to stop.

"Aden stop", Ruby screams at him, but he ignores her and continues to hit the guy.

"Aden, stop it", Storm firmly states. But Aden's anger has made him deaf to everything around him. Storm applies pressure to a nerve between his neck and shoulder causing him pain and to momentarily stop hitting the guy. This gives Storm an opportunity to drag him away from the man.

"Let me go", Aden snarls and tries to get loose from Storm.

"No", Storm responds in a low calm voice as she adds a bit more pressure to the nerve which stops Aden struggling.

"Are you alright", Jade asks Ruby, putting an arm around Ruby's shoulders.

"Yeah", Ruby replies tightly and glaring at the man.

The man lying on the beach starts to laugh, Aden tenses and yells, "shut up you fucking low life piece of shit".

The guy continues to laugh, "Grant be quiet", Ruby angrily tells him.

"I suggest you get up and vacate this area before I lose my grip", Storm states calmly as she lets the cold leech into her eyes.

Grant sees this, he stops laughing and picks himself up off the sand and glares at them. "I can have you charged with assault", Grant sneers at Aden.

"And Ruby can have you charge with assault. She has three witnesses to corroborate her story and she's the daughter of a police officer", Storm tells him in a low flat voice.

"And you, Ruby and gorgeous over there are my witnesses", he says snidely and eyeing off Jade, causing her to shudder in disgust.

"We didn't witnesses Aden do anything to you", Storm replies in a low cold voice.

"What I did this to myself", Grant snorts trying to hold his contempt, but Storm's bleak stare and voice is eroding it.

"Yes", Storm simply answers, her voice dropping an octave.

Grant sneers at them again, "you all are a bunch of sooky little girls", and with that he leaves.

They all watch him depart in silence and when he is out of sight, Storm releases Aden. "What the hell was that all about", Storm demands.

"Nothing", Aden responses surly and rubs his neck and shoulder.

"Ruby", Storm looks at her questioningly.

"I was just out for a walk and Grant came up to me and asked me to get Charlie to stop poking her nose into his life. I told him I couldn't help him because Charlie wouldn't listen. He grabbed me by the arm and told me to make her listen because she was ruining his life. I asked him to let me go but he just kept raving on how he wanted his family back and that I need to get Charlie to stop. That's when Aden arrived and told him to let me go. He told Aden to butt out, and when I told him to let me go that he was hurting me, that's when Aden hit him and he lost his grip on me", Ruby explained in an excited angry rush.

"I see, and why did you keep hitting him after Ruby was free of him", Storm asks Aden calmly but firmly.

"Because the bastard deserves it for hurting girls", Aden responds hotly.

"He may deserve it, but it's not going to help Charlie or Ruby. All you did is give him what he wanted, more ammunition to aim at Charlie, making him the victim of Charlie supposed vendetta against him. But this wasn't really about Ruby or Charlie was it. You just use it as an excuse to strike your impotent rage at someone. You can't direct it at the person you want to rage at, so Grant coped it", Storm harshly states, trying to get Aden to see what his anger is doing to himself and others.

"And who is it you think I want to rage at", he asks angrily

"Belle, because she left you all alone", Storm quietly tell him, knowing what he is going through because of Caitlin and their children.

Aden just stares at Storm, wondering how she knew, and then he snarls, "You don't know what the fuck you're talking about and you don't know how I feel!" He turns and walks away quickly.

Jade watches him walk away; she releases Ruby and goes after him. Storm walks over to Ruby, who is trembling slightly, and puts her arm around the teenager. "So how are you really", Storm asks compassionately.

"I wish I never found out who I really am", Ruby exclaims her voice full of hurt.

"And who are you really", Storm gently probes.

"I'm the daughter of a liar and a rapist", Ruby replies bursting into tears, Storm hugs her to her.

"Ok that tells me bit about your parents, but not who you really are. Have you changed any since you found out, I mean have you started lying more? Have you started to have feelings of wanting to hurt, humiliate or rape anyone", Storm gently questions the teenager.

"Of course not", Ruby answers in horror and disgust.

"Well then, you are who you have always been. I know it has been a huge shock for you to find out that you weren't conceived in love. But I think you are very much loved regardless of how you came be. And yes it was unfair to you that you were kept in the dark, but it was done out of love and to protect you", Storm calmly tells her.

"Charlie did it to protect herself, period", Ruby says stubbornly holding on to her anger.

"From what Joey has told me of Charlie and you, you are the most important person in the world to her. I believe she sees you as the innocent victim in this whole tragic affair and therefore someone who needs her love and protection. Because if she didn't feel that way, you wouldn't have ever known her, would you. Just something for you to think about", Storm gently states.

While Storm is talking with Ruby, Jade catches up with Aden and grabs his arm to stop him. "Aden", Jade says harshly.

Aden stops and turns to her, "what the fuck do you want", he asks still peeved.

"Just to tell you, what Storm said to you was true because she does know how you feel. See she watched her wife die too, but unlike you who got to say everything you wanted and needed to say before Belle died, all Storm got to say was goodbye. You see Aden, she witnessed her wife and kids get run down by a drunk driver. Her children were already dead by the time she got to them and Caitlin was barely alive when she reached her, and all she got to tell her was how much she loved her. So you shouldn't think that no one knows what you are going through, because they just might know", Jade passionately informs him. She then lets go of Aden's arm, turns and walks back to Ruby and Storm, leaving Aden shell shocked.

* * *

><p>Back at Storm's holiday house, Joey is in the kitchen making herself a coffee. She then hears a knock on the front door; she wonders who it could be. The only people who know they are here is Marge and Aden. Even though she would love to catch up with Marge or just shot the breeze with Aden, she does not want company at the moment. Her emotions are a jumbled mess and she needs some time alone. Joey remains quiet hoping whoever it is will go away, then she hears a voice she is not expecting, "Joey are you there?" Joey breathes in deep, walks to the front door, and opens it. "Hey Jo", the voice sounds small and unsure.<p>

"Hey Charlie", Joey answers just as unsure.

"How are you", Charlie asks with a slight tremble in her voice and notices how tired Joey looks. Charlie thinks, 'even though you look tired sweetheart you are so beautiful'.

"Okay, you", Joey says, her mouth going dry. 'Shit Charlie I'm not ready to talk with you alone' she thinks.

"Yeah I'm good...um Jo, can I come in", Charlie weakly asks.

"Yeah, sorry", Joey answers and moves to let Charlie in. Her mind is screaming, 'I'm not ready for this.'

Charlie slowly walks in, not really taking in the surrounding. Joey softly closes the door, follows Charlie into the lounge room, and asks her, "how did you know I was here?"

"I was talking with Georgia; she had been trying to catch up with me to let me know that she knew how to get in contact with you. She told me that your solicitor called to arrange an interview with her, saying that she was going to be in the Bay on Monday. So Georgia asked her if she knew where you were staying and she gave Georgia this address", Charlie replies nervously, not knowing how Joey will react having her track her down.

"Oh", Joey says, her mind tries in vain to process this information.

"Joey, god it's good to see you, I've really missed you", Charlie blurts out.

"It's good to see you too. I've missed you too Charlie", Joey genuinely pleased to see her and gives her a shy smile.

Joey's smiles makes Charlie's heart beat faster and her knees to weaken. "So why didn't you come back when you said you were going to", Charlie asks a bit harsher then she meant to.

Joey just stares at her for a moment feeling as if she has been verbally slapped, before she launches into an angry tirade. "Why didn't I come back? You've got to be kidding me; you started seeing 'Killer Cop'! What, if I had of come back, would you have cheated on him with me! Then I really would have been your dirty little secret!"

"You were never a dirty little secret", Charlie cries out in frustration. This was not going how she plan it would go.

"Really, when we were out in public you were always looking around to make sure no one was looking at us. You only ever held my hand when we were alone or if it was with only Ruby or Leah around! And kissing, even just a peek on the cheek was only when we were alone", Joey bitterly states, knowing she is being a bit unfair because Charlie was struggling with her new found lesbianism then.

"That's not fair Joey, you knew I was still coming to terms with being...whatever the hell I am", Charlie fires back at her.

"Fuck Charlie, you can't even say you're gay now, what, still processing. No, I was just your experimental fling with a woman; you never gave a fuck about me! When did you start screwing 'Killer Cop', how long after I left, a week, two weeks", Joey bottled up hurt and anger comes rushing out.

"That's not true, I loved you, and I still do. As for Angelo, I didn't start going out with him until two and a half months after you left", Charlie's hurt and anger starts to surface.

"What you couldn't wait two more fucking weeks. I was coming back Charlie! I was still in love with you and I wanted to see if we could start again. How pathetic was that", Joey exclaims with disgust in her voice.

"I didn't think you would ever forgive me, let alone want to get back together. I don't know why I didn't wait the two weeks maybe because I was an emotional mess over you. I thought I still had some feelings for Angelo, and one thing led to another and we ended up back together", Charlie explains in her defence.

"What, you're telling me that it was my fault you got with Angelo because I messed you up! That's like me blaming you for my mugging! Because you couldn't wait three months and started fucking Angelo, therefore I was an emotional wreck and stayed in Sydney", Joey responds in furious disbelief.

"Of course I'm not blaming you for my mental state! I fucked up our relationship and I got with Angelo because I didn't think I deserved any better. But do you blame me for you being mugged", Charlie replies angrily.

"No, don't be stupid, it was my own fault! I didn't wait for the others, I was drunk and being stubborn. The only good thing to come out of that mess is Storm", Joey tells her truthfully.

Charlie jealously kicks in and before she can stop what she saying, she sneers, "Storm, that woman has manipulated you Jo, she has abused her profession to get into your head and pants!"

"What, you think that I'm so weak minded that I can be easily taken advantage of, thanks Charlie, is that what you did", Joey snipes back at her. This causes Charlie to stop and think. "For the record I seduced her", Joey retorts knowing this will hurt Charlie.

Unbeknown to each other, they have moved to be only standing a couple of centimetres from one another. Each is hurt and angry with the other and being this close, neither knew how it happened but the next thing they knew is that they are literally tearing each other's clothes off. They angrily start kissing, biting and raking their nails over each other's body. Charlie pushes Joey up against the lounge room wall, as Joey pulls Charlie into her.

Joey palms Charlie's crotch roughly, as Charlie bites Joey's shoulder. Kneading Joey's breasts harshly through her ripped open single top, Charlie then thrusts her thigh between Joey's legs. Joey snarls from the mixture of pleasure and pain. Joey releases her grip on Charlie's crotch, bringing her hands to Charlie's breasts; her vest top is already open due to Joey ripping it open earlier. Joey pinches Charlie's nipples hard through the material of her lace bra. Not satisfied to just pinch her nipples, Joey brings her mouth down to Charlie's breasts and bites each of her taut nipples hard. This elicits a feral growl from Charlie, who pulls Joey's head away from her breasts and kisses her hard on her mouth.

They both grind their thigh into one another, driving each other's frantic lust higher. Joey swiftly moves her hands to the top of Charlie's shorts; her fingers fumble with the button on Charlie's shorts. Joey growls in frustration then she grips the top of the shorts and in one strong movement, she pulls at it. The button comes off and Joey quickly opens the shorts zipper and plunges her hand inside Charlie's shorts. Joey roughly pushes aside Charlie's g-string and palms her pussy, squeezing it hard before thrusting two fingers inside her. Charlie winces but does not tell her to stop, she does not want gentle foreplay, she is so hot, wet and aching, ready to be fucked. Joey does not want to be gentle or easy with Charlie, she is angry with her and herself for not fighting hard enough to keep their relationship.

Joey roughly forces her fingers deep inside Charlie, even though she is slick, swollen and wet. Charlie digs her nails into Joey's shoulders and bites back a scream. Charlie then rakes her nails down the front of Joey's ripped open singlet, leaving red marks on her breasts and down her stomach, until she reaches the waistband of Joey's boxers. Charlie runs her hands down the front of Joey's boxers. She then tries to slide her hand through the boxer's opening, but finds it buttoned up. Charlie does not take the time to try to undo it; she just grips the material and pulls. The eyehole rips open and Charlie quickly slides her hand inside. Charlie discovers that Joey is as wet and as ready as she is. She sinks two of her fingers deep inside Joey's hot slick pussy and strokes her g-spot hard. Her fingers curl up and forward causing Joey to start to pant.

They rhythmically thrust hard into each other, each making feral noises of pleasure. Charlie slides her fingers from Joey's drenched pussy and moves up to her swollen clit, stroking it steadily while Joey fucks Charlie hard, each driven by their lust.

Charlie feels her orgasm flowing from her belly, spreading like molten lava through her veins. She bucks hard against Joey, causing Joey's fingers to thrust deeper, forcing Joey to fuck her a little harder. Joey grinds harder against Charlie as if possessed.

Charlie orgasm just a few seconds before Joey, she releases a scream like a banshee's wail of pain, longing and desire so long unfulfilled. Joey is right behind her, quieter, but orgasming just as hard. They slide to the floor, their legs no longer able to hold them up. Panting, each is overwhelmed with what has just happened, both thinking, 'wow that was incredible', and the tears start to fall.

They finally look at each other, both observe each other dishevelled appearance, torn clothing, scratches, bite marks and tears. They both think, 'oh my god, I just forced her!' A look of absolute horror registers on their faces, and in the shock of that silence, Charlie bails. Her mind frozen in total disgust of what she thinks she has done. Joey watches her flee, unable to move, stunned and appalled at what she thinks she has done. Joey thinks, 'god I'm as bad as Robbo, no, I'm worse', and with that thought nausea takes over and she stumbles to the master bedroom's ensuite and vomits in the toilet.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Storm and Jade arrive back at the house, to find the front door wide open. Storm motions Jade to stop, then signals her to be quiet, by putting a finger to her lips. Storm slowly moves inside, listening for any noise and watching for any movement. As she reaches the lounge room, with Jade not far behind her, she hears sobbing coming from the master bedroom. Jade tries to rush to the bedroom but Storm stops her, Jade gives Storm a 'what the hell' look. Storm puts her lips very close to Jade's ear and murmurs, "Joey might not be alone."<p>

Jade nods and Storm continues cautiously towards the bedroom. She carefully checks the room; Joey's sobs are louder now that she has reached the room. Storm's emotions scream at her to run to Joey, but her logic over rules to remain cautious. Once in the room she can tell that Joey is in the ensuite. She slowly makes her way over to the door to the ensuite and peeks inside. Storm sees Joey curled up on the floor in front of the toilet crying, her clothes torn and she is covered in scratches and bite marks. A quick scan of the room lets Storm know there is no one with Joey. So moving carefully as not to startle her, Storm crouches down, gently touches her, and softly asks, "honey what happened?"

Joey opens her eyes to see a very worried Storm crouching beside her. Joey flies into Storm's arms, nearly knocking her backwards. Storm puts a knee to the floor to prevent this from happening and Jade quickly steps behind her and grabs her shoulders. "Joey, sweetheart what happened, who did this to you", Storm gently asks, holding her tight. Her mind is fluctuating from heartache for her girlfriend and fury for the person who has hurt her girl.

"Charlie", Joey mumbles tearfully into Storm's neck.

"Charlie assaulted you", Storm exclaims in angry shock, her body tenses and she gently easies Joey off her enough to look into Joey's tear filled eyes.

"No, she came here to talk but we ended up yelling at each other and I don't know what happened but I somehow forced her", Joey replies in disgust and turns away from Storm. "I'm no better than Robbo; actually I'm worse than him! I knew he hated me, but Charlie knew I cared about her. God I've betrayed her", she exclaims with her voice full of self-loathing.

With that, Joey quickly sticks her head in the toilet again and dry reaches. Storm and Jade are left a bit shell shocked, then Storm moves Joey's hair out of the way so she does not vomit on it. Storm thinks about what her next course of action it will be. 'After I know that Joey is alright, I'll call Ruby and ask her for Charlie address and I'll go see how she is. That is unless the police turn up to arrest Joey', Storm desperately thinks. Her train of thought is interrupted by her mobile going off. Storm takes it out of her pocket to see that it is Ruby calling. Storm had given Ruby her number if she wanted or needed to talk about anything Storm would be there to listen. "Hey Ruby...what...slowly down I can't understand...Joey, what about Joey...I see...no she didn't...upset...look Rubes calm down, we'll be there as soon as we can...just keep an eye on her, okay...bye", Storm calmly answers.

"What was that all about", Jade demands, with Joey now sitting her back against the wall facing Storm.

"Charlie is freaking out because she thinks she forced Joey", Storm replies tightly.

"She didn't force me", Joey replies weakly.

"No, you both had angry rough sex", Storm responds in a flat voice as she runs her eyes over Joey's appearance.

Joey looks down at her body and notices her torn clothes, and how she is exposing her bare breasts for everyone to see. She quickly covers herself and goes red with embarrassment. Storm looks over her shoulder at Jade, "Jade, Joey needs to clean up and get dressed, so let's give her some privacy", Storm comments in her counsellor's voice, while giving Jade the 'not now' glare.

"Right", Jade replies surly, she quickly turns on her heels and walks out.

Storm slowly starts to stand, but Joey's touch stops her. Storm looks down at Joey's hand gently holding hers. Storm softly squeezes it and gazes at Joey, giving her a reassuring smiling and pulling them both up into a standing position. Storm then looks in the vanity cupboard and takes out some cotton wool and the betadine and starts treating some of the bad scratch and bite marks on Joey. After Storm is finished and has put everything away, Joey softly says, "thanks Doc."

"No problem", Storm answers just as soft, and she starts to head out of the ensuite.

"Storm", Joey says with pain in her voice.

Storm turns back to Joey, "Joey, I need to see how Charlie is for Ruby's sake, is that okay", Storm pleads, not wanting to get into it with Joey at the moment. Because she did not know what she would say, her emotions are too scattered.

"Yeah, I need to know that she's okay too", Joey replies, understanding they both need a bit of time.

Storm sits quietly at the end of the bed, watching Joey get out of her torn pyjamas and put on a long sleeve shirt and a pair of cargo jeans. Storm had tried to give Joey some privacy by trying to leave, but Joey had asked her to stay. Storm notes all the scratch and bite marks on Joey's body again and sighs deeply. Joey sits beside her on the bed and puts on her socks and runners. Joey then leans into the side of Storm and feels Storm's arm wrap around her and Storm giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Joey turns her face up towards Storm, and sees sadness in Storm's pale grey eyes. Storm then surprises her by leaning down and giving her a soft tender kiss. Which Joey deepens by sliding her hand up Storm's body to the back of her head and holding Storm to her lips. Storm smiles in the kiss, she gently pulls away and smiles at Joey, "come on honey, we have to go", Storm gently says while softly stroking Joey's cheek. Storm stands up and takes Joey's hand and pulls her up. Still holding Storm's hand, they walk out of the bedroom to find Jade pacing.

"Finally", Jade huffs, she notices that they are holding hands. She raises an eyebrow at Storm, whose facial expression clearly states, 'don't say a fucking word'. Jade lets a breath through her nose angrily after seeing that expression.

"Let's go", Storm comments briskly, and so they leave.


	34. Chapter 34

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 34

With Joey's guidance, they arrive at Leah's, with Leah waiting for them on the veranda. As they reach her, Leah's face shows relief and that, she is visible concern. "Thank god you're here", Leah exclaims anxiously.

"How is she Leah", Joey asks fretfully.

"Not good Jo, it's like she doesn't know us", Leah explains as she leads them inside.

They hear Charlie scream, "get away, get away, leave me alone", they quickly moving through the house to Charlie's bedroom. They find a distraught Ruby just outside the door. On seeing Joey, Storm and Jade, she demands, "what happened, Joey? She was ranting that she hurt you, that she's a monster, like Grant", she rambles slightly confused.

"I...we..." Joey splutters helplessly.

"Ruby, that can wait, I need to see Charlie", Storm interrupts, not wanting the situation to become any more complicated by the revelation that Joey and Charlie has angry rough sex, but each thought they forced the other.

Storm moves to the doorway and she takes a look. She finds Charlie standing on the left bedside draws screaming, "go away and leave me alone!"

Turning to the others, Storm whisper, "she's reliving a memory. I want you all to stay here."

"What are you going to do", Ruby asks desperately and grabs Storm's arm.

"I'm going to try and help her, but it might get rough so I need you all to stay calm and wait here", Storm explains in her counsellor's tone. She eyes each of them individually and extricating herself from Ruby's gasp while she says this.

Before they can say a word, Storm enters Charlie's room. She moves slowly as not to startle Charlie and moves to the end of Charlie's bed. "Charlie, they're gone", Storm tells her gently.

"No, they're still here", Charlie yells shaking her head.

"I asked them to go Charlie, and they're gone", Storm gently persists as she moves slowly to the side of the bed. "Please come down", she asks soothingly.

"What if they come back", Charlie asks terrified.

"They won't come back Charlie", Storm replies reassuringly, still moving closer to her.

"But what if they do", Charlie agitatedly persists.

"Then I will make sure they won't hurt you", Storm states calmly as she stands in front of the bedside draws.

"Promise", Charlie asks half-pleading half demanding.

"I promise, please Charlie, take my hand", Storm gently states and holds out her hand to Charlie.

Charlie stares at Storm's hand, fear shining in her eyes, then she gazes into Storm's compassion filled eyes. Storm give her a small smile of support. Charlie tentatively smiles back, she takes Storm's hand and Storm helps her down from the bedside draws. Once down, Storm holds a sobbing Charlie tenderly in her arms and quietly tells her, "you're safe now Charlie." Storm lightly kisses Charlie forehead.

"How do you know my name", Charlie asks, her head buried into Storm's neck.

"I asked one of the boys", Storm softly tells her.

"Oh", she utters

"Come, I'll take you home", Storm caringly states.

Storm gently back Charlie to her bed and sits her on it and then she picks up Charlie's legs and swings them onto the bed so now Charlie has her back against the bed head. Joey, Ruby, Leah and Jade are all in some degree of confusion as to what they are witnessing. Storm sits sideways on the bed facing Charlie; she tenderly cups Charlie's face with her left hand and softly strokes some of Charlie's tears away. Charlie gazes deep into Storm's slate grey eyes and whispers, "please stay, I don't want to be alone."

"Of course I'll stay", Storm replies, moved by Charlie defencelessness.

Storm moves to be beside Charlie, she puts her arm around her, and holds Charlie to her. Charlie snuggles into Storm, rests her head on Storm's chest, and listens to the steady beat of Storm's heart. "Storm can I ask you a question", Charlie asks tentatively and nervously fidgets with the bottom of Storm's t-shirt.

"You can ask me anything Charlie", Storm answers and puts her hand on Charlie's to help try to quell some of Charlie's nervousness.

"Is it true, are you gay", Charlie asks in a small voice, lacing her fingers between Storm's fingers.

"Yes I'm gay, is that a problem", Storm responds softly.

"No", Charlie answers quickly and looking up at Storm and giving her a shy smile.

"Good", Storm states smiling back at Charlie.

"So...do you have a girlfriend", Charlie curiously asks.

"No, not at the moment. Do you have a boyfriend", Storm casually asks, she feels Charlie tense. Joey feels gutted by what Storm as just said, even knowing this is a memory from Charlie's past.

"No, and I never want another one", Charlie spits out angrily.

"Hey I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to bring up a bad memory", Storm comments apologetically and softly strokes Charlie's hand with her thumb.

Joey smiles as she observes Storm's action, remembering how she would stroke her hand like that when she became frightened, sad, upset or angry to calm her. Joey is brought out of her revelry by Charlie's next question, "what's it like to kiss a girl", Charlie asks shyly.

"I like it. Um, probably like kissing boys but without the stubble, and girls tend to be softer. I think they smell better too", Storm remarks with bemusement in her voice, but still trying to give Charlie a serious answer.

"Oh", she utters. "Storm", Charlie comments and questioningly looking at Storm.

"Charlie", Storm replies gazing back at her.

Charlie raises her head and gives Storm a quick kiss on her lips. She pulls back then looks down, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that", Charlie apologises, appalled by her action.

"It's ok Charlie, no need to apologise", Storm responds kindly as she lifts up Charlie's chin.

Charlie sees no disgust or anger in Storm's eyes, only compassion and honesty. Charlie leans in and gives Storm another kiss that lasts a bit longer. When Charlie pulls back she smiles, "you're right, girls are softer and I like it", Charlie says warmly.

"I'm glad you liked it", Storm chuckles.

Charlie then cocks her head and listens, Joey, Ruby, Leah and Jade hold their breaths to try to make no noise, even though they want to ask what is going on. "Did you hear that, I think Aunty Michelle is home" Charlie states tensely.

"I didn't hear a thing", Storm calmly replies.

"You sure", Charlie anxiously asks.

"Positive", Storm answers firmly.

Charlie relaxes back into Storm and relaces their fingers again. Storm starts to stroke Charlie's palm and kisses her forehead. Ruby is about to say something, but before she can, Joey puts her hand over Ruby's mouth and whisper in her ear. "Charlie is still in her memory and Storm is trying to get her to open up, so just watch", Joey tell her, because Storm had did this to her when she was caught in a memory.

Ruby nods, hoping that Storm can help Charlie. Joey takes her hand off Ruby's mouth and concentrates on the scene in the bedroom, when she hears Storm ask gently, "Charlie please tell me what has hurt you so deeply?"

"I can't, you'll think I'm disgusting and leave", Charlie moans feeling ashamed.

"I wouldn't leave and I'd never think you're disgusting. However, let me see if I'm on the right track as to why you are feeling and acting how you are. I would say from what I've observed and what you have told me is that your ex-boyfriend hurt you badly and he and the people closest to you have made you feel guilty and ashamed of yourself", Storm calmly and gently states.

"Yes", Charlie murmurs nodding her head and tears fall down her face.

"Charlie you have nothing to be ashamed about, it's his shame, he raped you. You're the victim sweetie and you deserve all the love and support you can get", Storm states and holds Charlie tight.

"You believe me that I was raped, not some slut who would open her legs for any guy", Charlie asks desperately.

"Of course I believe you Charlie, and I would like to help you if you'll let me", Storm answers passionately.

"I'm scared if you know the real me, you won't like me", Charlie cries.

"I'm sure if you let me see the real you, I'd like her fine. Because she will be a strong, sensitive and caring soul, who is just lost and need some guidance", Storm states reassuringly.

"I wish I believed that", Charlie snorts.

"Talk to me Charlie, please tell me what happened", Storm gently pleads.

Charlie looks at Storm, a feeling of trust goes through her, knowing that Storm will believe and understand and not turn her back on her. "It was the night of my 14th birthday, mum and dad where going to some police awards night. Mum had tried to get out of it, because the sitter had called in sick, and mum didn't want me to be alone, especially on my birthday. But dad told her I was old enough to stay at home by myself and that a bit of responsibility would be good for me. I agreed, because Grant, my then boyfriend, had arranged a party for me at one of his rugby mate's house. His parents were away for the weekend. Mum caved and agreed", Charlie recalls flatly.

"About half an hour after mum and dad left, I was dressed in my favourite black short skirt, pale blue silk blouses and black sandals. Knowing that they never get home from those functions before midnight. I knew I had plenty of time to go to the party and be home with time to spare", Charlie explains ruing her decision.

"When I got to the party it was already underway. Grant came up to me, gave me a kiss, wished me a 'happy birthday', and handed me a drink. He then pulled out my birthday present out of his jeans pocket. I handed my drink back to him and opened it; it was a necklace with a kookaburra on it. It made me so happy, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. I thought he loved me because he threw the party for me and brought me a present", Charlie snorts in disgust.

"As the night wore on, Grant persistently tried to hassle me into having sex with him, saying he loved me and if I loved him too, then we should do it because everything was right. I told him that I was too young and I didn't feel ready. By the time 11 o'clock came, I was feeling the effects of the alcohol and I had had enough of Grant pressuring me, that I decided to leave. As I was heading out the gate after I said goodnight to everyone, Grant offered to walk me home. I told him it wasn't necessary, I could get home by myself", Charlie tiredly reflects.

"Once the gate was closed and I had taken a few steps, Grant spun me around and kissed me hard on the mouth, and his hands were groping me everywhere. I tried to push him, away, but that only made him violent and he knocked me to the ground. I tried to get up, but he was on top of me, kissing me hard, while his hands pushed my skirt up. He then ripped my underpants off me and forced open my legs with his knees. I was hitting him, but he only got more forceful! He kissed me harder still while lying on top of me rubbing his groin into mine. I bit his lip hard hoping it would make him stop, but all he did was lick the blood from his lip and laugh. Then he sat up and slapped me hard across the face, then he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock and shoved it into me", Charlie recounts through gritted teeth and angry tears, whilst Storm holds her tight.

"I screamed in pain, god it hurt so much! He put his hand over my mouth and kept pummelling in and out of me. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong! When he came, he slumped on top of me! I whimpered but I managed to push him off me and crawl away from him", Charlie recalls tearfully, still feeling the terror of that night, Storm softly kisses her forehead.

"He just laughed, he looked at me and told me I was just another sooky little girl that he enjoyed hurting. I felt so sick, I hurt everywhere! I stood up and told him that I would tell my dad about what he did. He told me that everyone at the party saw I was all over him, so they would think the sex was consensual. And that my dad would believe him because I had snuck off to the party and that I had been drinking", Charlie cries

"I was so confused, that I ran home and by the time I got there my skin was crawling, I felt him all over me! I jump into a hot shower and scrubbed myself raw, trying to get what he had done to me off me! When I got out of the shower and started to wipe myself, I saw the blood, and then I felt the stinging in my vagina. I grabbed some toilet paper and wiped myself. I couldn't believe what he had done to me; I just kept on replaying it in my mind. I felt so sick, that I threw up in the toilet", Charlie states in disgust.

"I hobbled to my room and got into my pyjamas. I put a pad on hoping the bleeding would stop soon. I climbed into bed and turned out the light. Mum and dad arrived home 10 minutes later and I pretended to be asleep, but I couldn't sleep that night", Charlie sobs.

Storm draws Charlie closer into her and kisses her forehead, "I'm so sorry sweetie that happened to you. So did you tell your parents what happened", Storm gently probes.

"No, I couldn't, they had put their trust in me and I betrayed it. I kept thinking about what Grant had said about my dad not believing me because all the evidences pointed to consensual sex. I didn't want my dad not to believe me or for him to be disappointed in me", Charlie wails.

"I take it that you were a dad's girl. Charlie I'm sure your dad would have understood and believed you, if you had of told him straight away", Storm confidently comments.

"Well I'll never know. But what I do know is that I'm a disappointment to him, that I embarrassed him and that he doesn't want me to be Ruby's mother", Charlie answers bitterly.

"Ruby", Storm softly asks

"My little girl. They only good innocent thing that came out of that night of horror. But dad has tainted it by constantly telling me I'm not fit to be a mother! That I will disappoint her like I've disappointed him. That being a single teenage mum, I've casted shame and embarrassment onto the family. That I showed him that he should have been stricter with me", Charlie replies with deep hurt in her voice.

"With dad saying those things, the rape and the trauma of Ruby's birthday, I couldn't cope anymore. So I ran away to Aunty Michelle, because mum and I were here for the last trimester of my pregnancy and she was so kind and caring", Charlie comments full of self- loathing.

Storm thinks, 'time to bring you back to the present Charlie'. Kissing Charlie once more on the forehead, "So Charlie what happened when you got back home from your stay at Aunty Michelle's?Ddid your father stop you being a mother to Ruby", Storm gently prompts.

Charlie thinks about what Storm has just said. 'I am at Aunty Michelle's. Wait this isn't my room' and is a bit confused. She blinks rapidly and finds herself in her bedroom at Leah's place. She looks up at Storm, who smiles and winks at her, Charlie smiles and answers. "I found my little Ruby had bonded to my mum. That dad was still angry and disappointed in me and mum was happy to have me home", Charlie sadly remarks.

"Dad was trying to get me to give Ruby up, so I could forget about the whole mess and put it behind us. I told him I would never give Ruby up. She was my daughter and she meant the world to me, regardless of how she was conceived! That she was the innocent victim and I would do everything in my power to protect her from scum like Grant and from narrow-minded self-absorbed bastards like him. Mum tried to help get mine and dad's relationship back together, but we were as stubborn as each other", Charlie recalls with regret.

"Dad asked me how I was going to support myself and Ruby, because he wasn't going to. I told him that Aunt Michelle said we could stay with her. This hurt mum deeply, I heard her one night telling dad how disappointed she was in him. That his attitude and unbending ways were destroying the family. That he was trying to make me choose between him and Ruby and that I would choose Ruby every time like any good protective mother", Charlie tells Storm feeling very proud of her mum.

"Dad confessed that he was terrified of what kind of future Ruby and I would have. He was also worried what would happen to her if I took Ruby away from her. Mum told him that she loved Ruby like her own. Because she wanted more children but because of medical complications she had to have a hysterectomy so young it prevent that. But she said whatever I decided she would support me", Charlie reflects sorrowfully.

"I thought about everything. Then I looked at Ruby, she deserved the best possible start in life and at that moment in time I couldn't give her that. But I wasn't going to give her up; I was going to make sure I was in her life. So I went to mum and asked her would she agree to adopt Ruby, because everyone thought that Ruby was her daughter. That dad wouldn't be ashamed of having it known that his daughter was a teenage single mum", Charlie recalls tearfully remembering her decision to relinquishing her daughter to her parent.

"Mum agreed, dad agreed only if I go off to boarding school, so none of my friends could suspect that the child was mine. Mum was furious with dad's proposal. I agreed but I told him if in the future, Ruby wanted to come and live with me, he would agree, no questions asked. He said yes, and so my parents adopted Ruby and I became her sister, not her mum. It was so hard watching my daughter call her grandmother 'mum', but at the time what I decided I believed was the best for her. Ruby deserved to be loved and protected, something that at the time I believed I couldn't provide", Charlie utters crying harder and putting her head into her hands.

Storm hugs her, "Charlie you did what you thought was best, and I believe that was a good decision. Ruby has turned out to be a mature, responsible young woman. And even though she believes, she is going through an identity crisis, she will discover she is the same capable, smart, wonderful and good person she has always been. That she is like this because of her mother and grandparent's love, protection and support of her", Storm confidently tells her.

"Charlie as for you, you deserve and have a right to be loved as well. You're not tainted by what happen to you, you are a good person! You help people because you believe everyone deserves justice and to be free from their nightmares, that goes for you too. You deserve to be happy, so let yourself be happy", Storm firmly states.

Charlie raises an eyebrow at Storm, wanting to believe her, then her faces pales, "Joey", Charlie whispers in panic.

Storm puts her lips close to Charlie's ear, "if you had of forced her, do you think I would be here? You and her had rough, angry sex", Storm murmurs tightly.

"Oh", Charlie utters with relief and sorrow.

Storm motions for everyone to come in. Ruby pushes into the room and leaps onto it and into Charlie's arms. Charlie holds Ruby tight as her daughter cries. Joey stays on the side of the bed closest to the door. Leah sits on the end of the bed, while Jade learns on the doorframe. "Hey Charlie, how are you", Joey asks nervously.

"Hey, okay, you", Charlie replies just as nervously.

"Okay', Joey answers licking her lips.

"Charlie did you know Storm 15 years ago", Ruby blurts out wondering if this is true and breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, she got me down from a tree and took me back to Aunt Michelle's", Charlie replies grateful for Storm's help all those years ago.

"You knew her for real, not just playing the person who helped her", Joey asks accusingly. She stares at Storm in disbelief, then turns and runs out of the room.

"Joey wait! Damn it! Sorry I've got to go", Storm hastily states as she quickly extricates herself from Charlie and hurries after Joey.

With Jade shadowing her closely, Storm catches up to Joey just as she starts through Leah's driveway gate. "Joey wait", Storm pleads as she touches Joey's shoulder.

Quickly spinning around, Joey snarls, "what!"

"Yes I met Charlie 15 years ago, did I know that she was the same Charlie, no I didn't", Storm firmly states.

"But you had some idea", Joey accuses.

"When I met her a few days ago, I had a feeling that we had met, but couldn't remember where. I didn't think much about it until your friend Aden told us about what had happened to her. That got me thinking that she might be the same Charlie I talked out of a tree all those years ago", Storm explains to her.

"So why the fuck didn't you tell me", Joey demands.

"Because I wasn't completely sure until I saw her in that memory", Storm fires back.

"You still should of told me, you know I hate secrets and lies", Joey stubbornly yells.

"Yes I know, and you know I won't comment on anything until I have all the facts. If I had told you of my suspicions and I was wrong, what then. Would you have told me I shouldn't have told you until I was sure", Storm counters.

"No I wouldn't have! I would have said you made a mistake, not thinking you're trying to hide something", Joey remarks steadfast, but a hint of doubt creeps into her mind.

"You think that I was trying to hide something from you. If that was true I would have asked you all to leave whilst I was talking with Charlie, not got you all to stay, for fuck sake", Storm comments disgusted that Joey would think she was trying to hide something.

"You still should have told me", she says holding onto her hurt. "I need some time to think", Joey softly finishes and turns away from Storm and hurries off.

"You're got to be fucking kidding me", Jade snorts in distain.

"Leave it Jade", Storm responds wearily as she watches Joey gets farther away.

"What, she thinks she's the injured party here because you should have told her you may have known Charlie 15 years ago. She cheated on you, with her ex in your own home! What she did was fucking way worse", Jade exclaims in full indignation.

"Jade please drop it. Joey and I need some time to think, then we'll talk", Storm states tightly and turning to face her.

"Aren't you angry that she screwed Charlie", Jade blasts, upset not understanding Storm's reaction.

"Yes I'm angry, and hurt, that's why I need some time to think and calm down. Going off angry and yelling at each other isn't going to help. So for once Jade do what I ask and back off", Storm remarks, trying to control her anger, but it show in her eyes.

"Okay", Jade replies meekly, seeing the anger in Storm's eyes.

"Thank you", Storm says slightly relieved. She hands Jade her car keys, and walks off in the opposite direct to the way Joey went.

Jade watches Storm disappear into the distant, then looks in the direction Joey went, "fuck it", Jade growls and runs off in that direction.


	35. Chapter 35

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 35

Ruby and Leah watch Charlie as she sighs deeply and shakes her head in weary disgust. It is the first chance that they have notice Charlie has torn clothing and that she has scratches and bite marks on her. Leah puts two and two together and thinks 'fuck Charlie, can you fuck up your life anymore then you have now?'

Ruby on the other hand has not derived any conclusion so she squawks, "Charlz what happened to you? Your clothes are torn and you are covered in scratches and bite marks!"

Panic fills Charlie, how is Ruby going to look at her once she tells her she and Joey had rough angry sex. "Well Charlie, please no more secrets", Ruby begs looking deep into Charlie's washed out blue eyes.

"You see Rubes, I went over to see Joey earlier. I needed to know why she didn't come back when she said she was going to. Any way we ended up yelling at each other and I don't know how it happened but the next thing I knew is that Joey and I were...were having angry sex", Charlie explains nervously, her stomach contracts with nausea.

"Hold on, if it was sex, why did you say you were a monster like Grant", Ruby demands trying to get her head around the situation.

"Because after, you know, I looked at Joey and she was crying, so I thought I had forced her", Charlie replies not really wanting to talk about this with her daughter.

"So I take it you and Joey didn't talk about what you both did", Ruby states in disbelief.

"No, I freaked and run out, I couldn't believe that I done that to her", Charlie answers shamefully.

"Good one Charlie, I see you haven't changed! When something freaks you out, you bail! Not caring about anyone but yourself", Ruby remarks angrily, still feeling hurt over Charlie abandoning her when she was a baby.

"Ruby that's not fair, you don't know what you would do if you were in a similar situation", Leah interjects.

"I hope I would find out if the other person is alright", Ruby retorts hotly turning to glare at Leah who holds her gaze.

"Yes I should have done that but I didn't", Charlie states disgusted in her behaviour.

"What I can't believe is that Joey cheated on Storm! She was so hurt by you cheating on her with Hugo, I didn't think she would inflicted that hurt onto anyone", Ruby comments in righteous indignation turning back to her mother.

"Neither of us planned it Ruby, it just happened, and if we could take it back we would", Charlie responds in an injured tone.

"Come on guys, stop it. Ruby it's not up to you to have a go at Charlie or Joey, that's up to Storm. So I suggest we keep out of it", Leah states firmly, not happy about the whole affair but it is none of her or Ruby's business.

Ruby gets off the bed and starts to pace, "I can't believe Storm came over here and helped you knowing that Joey cheated on her with you", Ruby comments amazed.

"I can't either", Charlie replies exhausted watching her daughter pace.

"I can, I think she is one of the rare people who can put their differences aside and help anybody in need. She didn't know you when she talked you down out of a tree and took you back to your aunt's place. And she probably didn't remember you when she caught you and took you to lunch to make sure you were alright. All she saw was someone in trouble so she tried to help", Leah remarks with a smile.

"You're right Leah, she offered to listen if I needed someone to talk to", Ruby agrees.

"She made me feel safe and that I could trust her, that's why I came down out of the tree and also that's why I kissed her. I never felt safe or I could trust anyone completely like that again until Joey. Joey made me feel like that again and more, it felt like I was home. The funny thing is, Storm still makes me feel safe and I can trust her, but obviously she can't trust me, especially around Joey", Charlie utters reflectively.

"Well Joey doesn't trust her now. Now that she knows that Storm knew you and never told her and especially not telling her that you were raped", Ruby comments sadly.

"Storm never knew I was raped, I never told her", Charlie states.

"But we watched that memory from 15 years ago", Ruby remarks confused and sit back down on the bed again.

"After I kissed her, Aunty Michelle came home and asked Storm to leave", Charlie clarifies.

"Oh, so Storm changed the memory by telling you she didn't hear anything and because you trusted her she was able to get you to open up", Leah voices her astonishment.

"Yes. I'll have to let Joey know Storm didn't know I was raped", Charlie replies, hoping when she does this, it will help start building back some trust with both Joey and Storm.

"Shit Charlz, you're a drama magnet", Ruby snorts and hugs her mother.

"Tell me about it, Rubes", Charlie states sarcastically and hugs Ruby tight to her.

* * *

><p>Storm stops running and looks around; she has ended up on the beach not far from her house. Staring out over the ocean, she tries to quieten her emotions but they refuse to be silenced. Putting her hands to her head, she starts to pace up and down, and then she lets out an angry scream to try to rid herself of the unwanted emotion. This helps a bit so she starts to head up to the track to the path that leads back into town.<p>

Not long after she has reached the path and starts walking back in town, the feelings of anger and betrayal strike at her again. She grabs hold of a Norfolk Island pine tree for some support. These emotions make her feel like she is drowning so she does what she did when she felt like this after Caitlin and the children died, she hits out. She punches the tree, slamming her fists into it hard several times, this causes her physical pain and with it the relief from her emotional pain.

Storm stares down at her knuckles, they are bleeding and starting to throb, but this pain is better than other pain. Emotional pain scares her because she does not know how she will react, her inner demons might come pouring out and that she does not want that to happen. She leans into the tree and hugs it, to try and absorb some of its strength. Storm puts her forehead on the trunk of the tree, which is when she hears the sounds of people coming up the path towards her.

Storm turns her head towards the sounds and finds a petite blonde-haired woman wearing a dark blue t-shirt and pale blue denim short and a pair of runner with binoculars and a camera hanging loosely around her neck walking up the path. Also trailing at a distance is a tall athletic dark haired woman wearing bike clothes and runners and a shorter light haired woman wearing a black t-shirt and khaki shorts and hiking boots. They appear to be having a very animated conversation. Upon coming in line with Storm, the blonde woman looks at Storm who is still has her arms around the tree and asks a bit nervously, "hi, um do you know where I can get a good cup of coffee from?"

"The Pier Diner has the best coffee in town. Just keep on this path until you see bike shop on the corner to your left, cross the street there go up 3 streets and there is the Diner", Storm informs her quietly.

"Thanks", the blonde smiles. "Oh by the way don't let Pamela see you hugging the tree, she will think you have a thing for it", she laughs hoping to get Storm to smile.

"No I don't suffer from a paraphilia disorder", Storm replies with a chuckle, and sees the blonde woman looking questioningly at her. "I don't have a tree fetish", she tells her.

"Oh I see," she says then she notices up in the tree a bird. "Trichoglossus haematodus", she comments dreamily.

Storm gazes up at the bird, "a rainbow lorikeet." Storm looks at the woman, "Are you an ornithologist or just a bird watcher", she asks.

"I'm an ornithologist, Dr Wilhelmina Court, but my friends call me Billie", she introduces herself holding out her hand.

Taking and shaking her hand, Storm responds, "Dr Storm Daniels, and my friends call me all sorts of names, but Storm mostly, nice to meet you Billie", she replies tongue in cheek with elitists a laugh from Billie.

Just then her friends catch up to her, and Storm hears the tall woman say in frustration, "look I need a bike; if I'm going to ride around the UK I have to be fit."

"Oh please Anna, you won't be mounting your bike that much when you get over there, but I know what, I mean who will be getting mounted a lot", the shorter woman remarks sarcastically.

"You have such a dirty mind Pam, but what can you expect from a sex therapist", Anna snorts in disgust.

They both turn to see who Billie is talking to; they both see Storm with one arm around the tree. Anna quips at Storm, "are you a tree hugger?"

Storm smiles and answer her feigning desire, "no, but isn't she a magnificent specimen."

Pam gives Storm her professional look and gently asks, "how long have you been attracted to trees my dear?"

Billie burst into laughter, "please don't get her started. Pam she doesn't have a tree fetish. Come on, Storm has given me directions to the best coffee place in town, thanks again."

"No problem, and you should see some pelicans and water rats with wings near the Diner", Storm smilingly informs Billie.

"Water rats with wings", Billie asks confused.

"Seagulls", Storm answers with her lips twitching. "Oh Anna, you can hire a bike from the bike shop if you don't have one here", Storm suggests kindly.

"Thanks", Anna responds grinning. "Now all we have to find for you Pam is some sexually dysfunctional people and you will be happy", Anna jokingly comments.

"Don't look at me, sexually I'm fine, but I'm sure you'll find a few people in this town who needs help", Storm states emotionally tired.

"I'm sure I can, but I'm on holidays so I'm not interested", Pam states nonchalantly.

"Yeah right, you on holidays, never! You are always watching people, reading them and making comments about some kind of sexual problem is playing a part in their troubles", Anna moans.

"Sex plays a big part in people's relationship woes, so I see what I see", Pam fires back.

Billie rolls her eyes and sighs, "bye Storm nice meeting you", she says sincerely.

"Nice meeting you too, Billie, and you two ladies, enjoy your day", Storm replies smiling at them as they walk away, with Billie walking fast ahead of Anna and Pam as once again they loudly debate Anna's love life.

Storm smirks and shakes, and is suddenly over come with weariness, so she decides to head back to the house to see if Joey has returned there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Jade has found Joey sitting on a lonely part of the beach with her knees pulled up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. Jade swiftly moves to stand in front of Joey and stands with hands on her hips angrily glaring at Joey. Joey slowly raises her gaze up to meet Jade's glare and returns the hostile stare. "What the fuck do you want Jade", Joey asks in an angry flat voice.<p>

"To tell you that you have no fucking right to play the injured party! What you did to Storm was way worse, you fucking cheated on her", Jade furiously yells at her.

"It's none of your fucking business, so keep the fuck out of it", Joey viciously fires back. She is feeling disgusted and guilty about what she has done to Storm.

"No I won't keep out of it, you fucking promised me you weren't going to hurt her! But your here for not one day and you've fucked your ex! What a wonderful fucking girlfriend you turned out to be", Jade exclaims livid at Joey behaviour.

"I didn't mean for what happened with Charlie and me to happen and I'm not going to try and explain it to you. The only one I'm going to explain it to is Storm, now fuck off and leave me alone", Joey states incensed having Jade have a go at her.

"You know I was happy that you somehow got Storm to open up. I thought you would be good for her, but you proved me wrong. You and Charlie are nothing but fucking skanky low life cheater who definitely deserve one another", Jade remarks her voice dripping with disgust and contempt.

Jade turns on her heals and stalks away from Joey, leaving Joey shaking and feeling totally sickened by her behaviour towards Storm. Joey puts her head to her knees and cries for the betrayal and hurt that she has caused.

* * *

><p>Storm arrives back at her holiday house to find it empty, so she decides to make a coffee and try to figure out what she is going to say to Joey. 'God this is a fucking nightmare! I knew she still had feeling for Charlie, but I didn't think she would cheat on me', Storm despairingly thinks. She puts her head in her hands and cries, letting the heartache, anger and disappointment wash over her.<p>

After awhile Storm tries to pull herself together, she goes into the bathroom and washes her face. Upon arriving back into the kitchen she finds Jade in the lounge room sitting on the arm of the lounge chair, with her head slumped to her chest. Storm slowly walks over to her and touches her shoulder, "hey sweetie, are you alright", Storm asks with concern in her voice.

"Isn't that my line", Jade replies drained looking up into Storm's red grey eyes. Upon seeing Storm's eyes, she stands up and hugs her tight.

Storm hugs her back and kisses Jade's forehead, "who is suppose to be consoling who here", she quips. Jade hugs Storm even tighter, Storm starts to get a strange feeling, "Jade what did you do", Storm quietly asks.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't let things lie", comes her desperate muffled plea from Storm's shoulder.

Storm gently pulls Jade from her and cupping Jade's face in her hands, she assertively asks again with a sinking feeling, "what did you do?"

"I went and confronted Joey about what she did to you", Jade answers nervously.

Releasing Jade's face, Storm says through gritted teeth, "I asked you not to do that. That I would speak to her went we both calmed down. But you just couldn't fucking help yourself could you! Fuck!" Storm glares at her and walks away from her.

"I'm sorry Storm, I just..." Jade starts to explain.

"What, yelled at her and got her back up, thanks a fucking lot! You've done more harm than good! I know you're upset, but this is my life, not yours! The only time I had a go at any of your cheating boyfriends was Marcus last Christmas and only because he punched me", Storm exclaims seething.

"Look I wasn't going to let her make you out to be the bad guy! She done the wrong thing not you, so sue me for sticking up for a friend", Jade shoots back at Storm, feeling hurt and guilty.

"Jade I know you care for me, but I just wanted you for once to have done what I asked. I wish you would take off your black and white glasses and see the world for once as it truly is, not just black and white but the multitude of different shades of grey. I can understand how Joey and Charlie ended up having sex. It wasn't done to hurt me or for sexual gratification, it happened because of strong emotions that couldn't be contained and they could have lead either to them having a fistfight or sex. Sex won out", Storm states wearily.

"Sounds like a cop out to me", Jade states stubbornly and Storm gives her a sympathetic stare. "I'm sorry but there is no excuse for cheating on someone", she huffs in her defence.

Storm nods tiredly and quietly asks, "Where was Joey when you caught up with her?"

"She was sitting on the beach a half a k north of the Surf Club", Jade replies.

"I'm going to go see how she is and when I'm come back, have your stuff pack. I'm going to take you home, because you obviously can't control your anger towards Joey. And I really don't need the stress of having the both of you at each other's throats", Storm comments firmly as she picks up her car keys heads towards the front door.

"Storm please..." Jade starts to say as she follows Storm.

Storm turns back to her, "no Jade, I can't deal with the both of you. I need to focus on mine and Joey's relationship", Storm interrupts feeling drained.

Storm walks out the door and out to her car, she looks at a dejected Jade, standing there in the doorway. She sighs and gets in the car and drives to the Surf Club.

* * *

><p>Joey gazes over the ocean, she has lost track of time. Numb to her surrounding, and feeling as if her life is spirally out of her control. 'Why can't my life be simple and happy, instead of being so fucking complicated and hard', she miserably thinks. Putting her head back on to her knees, once again tears of agony flow as she remembers the look of sadness in Storm's eyes, which she had caused. Sinking deep within herself, she fails to hear approaching footsteps. It is not until she feels her hand being gently touched, that she responds to her surroundings. Raising her head, her honey chocolate red tear stained eyes meets slate grey bloodshot eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry I hurt you honey", Storm husky voice says slightly cracking and gently stroking Joey's hand.

"Storm I'm the one who should be apologising. God I'm so sorry I didn't mean for it to happen. You must hate me", Joey states full of remorse and self-loathing. She takes Storm hand and holds it.

Cupping Joey's face with her left hand, "I don't hate you Joey, I could never hate you", Storm declares softly.

"Doc why aren't you angry with me", Joey asks confused by Storm demeanour.

"I am angry honey, but I'm more hurt and disappointed, than angry. But I understand how it happened", Storm honestly tells Joey, stroking some of Joey's tears from her cheek.

"You do, please tell me because I don't have a clue", Joey pleads and holds Storm's hand to her face.

"Yours and Charlie's relationship never really got closure. Yes you both started new relationships, but when you left, you told her you would be back in 3 months. You were coming back to see if you both could continue with the relationship and Charlie didn't know your answer because you wouldn't talk to her. So with all these unresolved issues and still having feels for each other, all the emotional hurt, anger, frustration and love reached a melting point and it exploded. As I told Jade you both could have ended up in a fist fight or sex, and angry sex won out", Storm analytically explains.

"It still doesn't excuse what we did though", Joey confesses and take Storm's hand from her face. She notices Storm's bruised and battered hand, "Sweetheart what happened to your hand", she asks with alarm in her voice.

"I punched a tree", Storm tells her truthfully.

"Why", Joey quietly asks with apprehension in her voice.

"Because I can deal with physical pain better than I can deal with the emotional pain", Storm replies deciding to be very candid.

"God Storm I'm so sorry I hurt you", Joey utters regretfully and pulls Storm into a hug.

"So am I", she softly whispers. "I'm just glad the tree let me hug it and didn't hold it against me for punching it", Storm quips to lighten the mood.

"Is that your strange way of saying you don't hold what I done to you against me", Joey asks unsure and slightly pulling out of their embrace.

"Maybe, but we still need to talk honey, about what's really going on with you", Storm plainly replies. Joey opens her mouth to answer but Storm puts her finger to it. "Not now, now I have to take Jade home. And before you ask, yes I told her I was taking her back home because I wasn't going to put up with you and her being at each other's throats", Storm gently but firmly states.

"Thanks Doc, I don't think I could have stood the fighting", Joey comments gratefully.

Just then, Aden quietly arrives, concern written on his face as he looks at both Joey and Storm. "Hey guys is everything alright", he asks cautiously.

"Hi Aden", Joey replies giving him a weak smile.

"Thanks for coming Aden", Storm utters gratefully. Joey looks at Storm questioningly

"Yeah no problem", Aden states still worried.

"I asked Ruby to call Aden to come and be with you, while I take Jade home", Storm answers Joey quizzical expression.

"Storm I can look after myself", Joey sighs wearily.

"I know, but I need to know you're safe and I know Aden will make sure that you are", Storm pleas with her to understand and cups Joey's face in both her hands.

"Ok", Joey answers smiling at Storm protectiveness.

Storm leans forward and gently kisses Joey, surprising and delighting her. Joey deeps the kiss by pulling Storm to her. They break the kiss and touch foreheads and softly smiling at each other. "Don't mind me guys, just pretend I'm not here", Aden jokingly comments.

"We are", Joey quickly quips back, winking at Storm.

"That's nice. I come all the way down here to hold your girly germ hand, and this is gratitude I get", he remarks feigning forlorn. Storm chuckles and Joey rolls her eyes

"How much did Storm offer to pay you to look after me", Joey wisecrack back at him causing Storm to laugh.

"What the hourly rate for a baby sitter, $20, but she said you would be paying. So I hope you have your wallet on you", Aden banters back.

"I seem to have left it at home", Joey replies pretending to search herself.

"Well we'll have to go and get it, cause you are definitely shouting me lunch", he calmly informs her.

"Storm I'll need your credit card, the amount he eat he will send me broke", Joey retorts with a smile.

"I don't eat that much", Aden squawks looking indignant.

"Ok children, I need to go, you both have fun", Storm states smiling as she starts to get up.

Joey takes hold of Storm again and kisses her feverishly; Storm kisses her back just as strongly. When they pull a part Joey whispers, "I love you Doc."

"I love you too Logan", Storm huskily whispers back. She leans in and gives Joey a quick soft kiss before standing up. "I'll see you when I get back. Thanks again Aden", Storm utters solemnly.

"Drive carefully honey", Joey, remarks slightly concerned about Storm emotional state.

"No problem, bye", he replies.

Taking one last look at Joey, Storm turns and leaves. Aden puts his arm around Joey and watches Storm's retreating form. "So my friend what mess have you gotten yourself into how", he gently probes.

"Oh Aden I fucked up really bad, I cheated on Storm with Charlie", Joey tearfully confesses wondering what is going to become of her and Storm's relationship.


	36. Chapter 36

_madgal here is a bonus chapter because you asked so nicely, I hope you get to read it before you go to bed =0) and xtr thanks for you continuing reviews_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 36

Joey and Aden start walking back towards the Surf Club. Joey keeps nervously glancing sideways at Aden. He has not said much since she told him about what happened between her and Charlie. Charlie reliving painful memories and Storm helping her by walking her through it to get her to open up about what had happened all those years ago. She can take his silence no longer she blurts out in anguish, "you hate me don't you!"

"No I don't hate you Jo. I know how you and Charlie ended up having sex, believe me", Aden confesses with a tinge of self-disgust in his voice.

"What do you mean you know", Joey asks questioningly.

"Well you knew that I broke it off with Belle when she went to rehab", he says stopping and turning to face Joey, she nods. "Well not long after that I slept with Nicole. I did that because I was confused, hurt and angry. I'm not proud of myself for hurting Belle and Nic, but I know how easy our emotions can get us into trouble", Aden replies bitterly sad.

"But you didn't cheat on Belle with Nicole, you and Belle weren't together", Joey points out.

"But I felt like I was cheating on her, I told Nic that when she said the same thing", Aden explains.

Joey remains quiet for a bit, then she smile weakly, "I may have some hope then of salvaging my relationship with Storm, you and Belle got back together."

"Yeah, but you better be prepared to do some major grovelling", Aden lightly teases her.

"Aden, she is coming back, isn't she", Joey asks in panic.

"Calm down Jo, yeah I'm sure Storm will", Aden replies worried by her reaction.

"I wouldn't blame her if she didn't", Joey states miserably.

"Joey, if she wasn't coming back she would have told you that, Storm's not backwards in coming forward", he reassures her.

"Aden I cheated on her, and then I yelled at her for not telling me she knew Charlie 15 years ago to hide my own guilt. I haven't given her much cause to stick around", Joey remarks with disgust in herself.

"You made a mistake, granted a big one, but it was done in the heat of the moment. You didn't intentionally set out to cheat on her and I'd say Storm knows that. And in her profession she would have counselled people through the same thing, so she'll understand", he gently comforts.

"But it won't hurt any less, I betrayed her", she adamantly states. "Well now I know how Charlie felt, wanting for it to never have happened. Jade was right to say what she said, that I'm a low life cheater", Joey utters crushed.

"I didn't say it would hurt her any less, just that Storm can understand it better. And as for Jade, she is just being good protective friend. She gave me what for when I yelled at Storm", Aden replies solemnly.

"You yelled at Storm, why", Joey curiously inquires.

"She hit a nerve. Storm told me that I'm angry with Belle for leaving me all alone and she's right. But I wasn't going to admit it, so I told her she didn't know what the fuck she was talking about and that she didn't know how I feel", Aden confesses sadly.

"Sorry to say, she does Ade", Joey states unhappily.

"Yeah I know, Jade told me about her wife and kids, god I feel bad for her", Aden utters feeling genuine sorrow for Storm.

"Yeah, but as you can see she got through it, and so can you. Aden I know it hurts, so please let us, your friends, help you through it", Joey pleads with him and takes him in her arms.

"I just want her back Jo", Aden cries in a hoarse whisper holding her tight.

"I know you do", Joey replies softly, letting her tears flow.

After awhile they let each other go and wipe away their tears. Aden puts his arm around Joey and they continue to walk back in the direct of the Surf Club. "How about we go to Noah's and have a couple of drinks, plays some pool and put our messed up fucking lives on hold for awhile and have a bit of fun", Aden asks her, knowing they both need a distraction.

"Sounds good, but as I told you before, I left my wallet back at Storm's place", Joey informs him.

"Well you can pay me back", Aden offers.

"Okay, thanks", Joey answers smiling, glad that Storm asked Aden to stay with her.

* * *

><p>The silence in Storm car is deafening, Jade awkwardly shifts in her seat wondering if Storm is ever going to speak to her. She had noticed that Storm had bruised and scraped knuckles, and when she asked her about it, Storm told her not to worry about them. Jade stares at Storm and out of frustration she moans, "why am I the one being punished, I'm not the one who cheated, you're not being fair!"<p>

"I'm not punishing you Jade. Like I said, I don't want you and Joey at each other's throats. And before you say you wouldn't be, I know you Jade, you wouldn't be able to help yourself. I appreciate your loyalty, but Joey and I need to talk about what happened, alone", Storm firmly states.

"What's there to talk about, she cheated on you, piss her off", Jade harshly comments.

"Jade, unlike your ex cheating boyfriends, Joey didn't intentionally decide to cheat on me", Storm quietly shoots back. "So therefore I'm going to see if we can work things out."

"What's to work out, she cheated on you with Charlie, she'll do it again", Jade remarks stubbornly.

"And you wonder why I stopped talking to you. You still have your black and white glasses on. So until you take them off we have nothing to talk about", Storm states flatly, while intensely concentrating on the road.

"Storm I don't want to see you hurt anymore then you are now. Look I like Joey, she's lovely, but she isn't over Charlie! And all I can see coming from this mess is you getting your heart broken. Storm I don't want you to end up like you were when you came back from the States", Jade implores running her hand through her hair.

"That's not going to happen", Storm confidently tells her.

"Really, take a look at your hands", Jade sarcastically remarks.

"I punched a tree not because I wanted to hit anyone, but to stop the emotional pain I was feeling", Storm tiredly explains.

"Did it help", Jade asks curiously.

"Yeah it did", Storm plainly answers.

There is once again silence in the car, each deep in their own thoughts. "Storm, what will you do if Joey wants to get back with Charlie", Jade softly asks.

After a bit of thought, Storm replies honestly, "what can I do, if that is her decision, I'll have to let her go."

"And you could do that, just let her go", Jade asks in amazement.

"I'm not saying it would be easy. But you can't make someone want to be with you as much as you want them to stay. If you did, that's called imprisonment or deprivation of liberty and that is against the law, punishable by incarceration for 5-15 years", Storm answers, the last she adds to try and lighten the mood.

"So what you're telling me is if Joey leaves you, you won't go nuts", Jade asks tongue in cheek.

"Well not to the point of holding her captive, no. But I might become the old crazy lady with a house full of dogs though", Storm quips.

"Isn't that suppose to be a house full of cats", Jade jokes back.

"Sorry not a cat person, so it would have to be dogs", Storm sighs feigning mournful regret. They both laugh.

"Well sweetie, I hope you and Jo can get your relationship back on track. That is if she makes you happy and truly regrets what happened", Jade begrudgingly comments.

"Thanks, I think", Storm chuckles. Storm thinks, 'so how will I handle it if Joey wants to get back with Charlie?'

* * *

><p>Charlie's skin stings from the bites and scratch marks as the warm water flows over it. The pain is not that bad but after looking at some of the marks, she realises that she will need to put some betadine on them. After drying herself and looking in the mirror, Charlie comes to another realisation, that she will need some help with a couple of the marks. If she asks Ruby for help she will cop another of her daughter's tongue lashing. If she asks Leah she will have to put up with the embarrassment of her friend seeing her semi-naked. She ops for the embarrassment, so she calls out to Leah.<p>

Leah wonders what Charlie wants, so she makes her way to the bathroom. When she gets there, she softly knocks on the door and curiously asks, "Charlie?"

Charlie opens the door a bit, pokes her head around it, and nervously asks, "hey can you put some betadine on me please?"

Leah gives her a bemused look, "sure", she answer tentatively and waits. "Charlie if you want me to help, you need to let me in", Leah comments patiently.

"Oh, sorry", Charlie replies slightly embarrassed as she opens the door wider.

Once in the bathroom, Leah watches Charlie nervously fidgeting with the betadine bottle. Shaking her head, Leah gently takes the bottle from her. Leah then opens the cottonwool packet and removes some of the cottonwool. She turns to a slightly embarrassed Charlie who has a bath sheet wrapped around her and lightly asks, "so what am I swabbing?"

Charlie sees Leah's lips twitching trying to hide her amusement at Charlie's embarrassment, "not where you might be thinking", Charlie snorts.

"Why Charlie, shame on you, I was thinking your back", Leah answers giving Charlie her innocent look.

"Yeah right, I bet you were thinking lower down", Charlie replies sarcastically.

"Please, you really think I would want to touch your bum, never know where it has been. Wait, yes we do, Joey's hands", Leah quips.

Charlie closes her eyes and sighs with deep remorse over her actions earlier in the morning. However, her remorse cannot cover up the fact that the sex was incredible. She so misses being able to touch Joey and have Joey touch her. The only real regret Charlie feels is that because of her lack of control Joey has cheated on Storm. Storm, the woman who she is jealous of, and who put her feelings aside to help her again. "Yeah, what a fucking mess that one act of loss of control has caused", Charlie comments ruthful.

"Charlie, you didn't mean for it to happen, but hey, it did. So stop beating yourself up about it. Remember Joey didn't tell you to stop, so she is just as responsible as you", Leah pointedly states.

"Leah when she answered the door, she looked tired and unsure. I should have just asked her if we could have met later. I'm cop for god sake, I'm trained to observe and assess situations like this and not push", Charlie exclaims in disgust.

"Give yourself a break Charlie! You were tired, stressed and desperate to talk with the woman you're deeply in love with. You weren't thinking straight and it sounds like Joey wasn't either. All you can do now is see where things stand between you two", Leah utters in a calm sympathetic voice.

"And Storm, she has a part in things as well. God I told Joey that Storm used her position to seduce her, the same bloody accusation Brett levelled against me", Charlie remarks miserably.

"What was Joey's reaction when you said that about Storm", Leah curiously asks.

"She asked me did I think she was so weak minded to be taken advantage of. Then she said was that what I did. That made me stop and think and before I could answer, she told me she seduced Storm", Charlie responds unhappily, still smarting over Joey's comments.

"I can understand where Joey was coming from. People have a habit of thinking if you are nice all the time we can't stand up for yourself", Leah remarks with distain, people underestimate her as well.

"I know very well she can stand up for herself, you both hide steel fists in your velvet gloves", Charlie chuckles.

"And you hide your sensitive soul behind that ice bitch facade`", Leah teases back. "And yes I now know why you do that, self protection", she gently finishes off saying.

"So how am I going to make this right", Charlie asks forlorn.

"At the moment give them some space. And when you do talk with them, be honest and open", Leah suggests.

"You are a wise woman. Where would I be without you", Charlie genuinely asks.

"Drowning in your own self-pity, making everybody's life a living nightmare", Leah jokingly responds.

"Thanks, I'm not that bad", Charlie replies in slight disbelief.

"Yeah right Charlz, you just keep telling yourself that", Leah jibes.

"I will", she giggles. "So can you please put some betadine on a couple of scratches on my back", Charlie asks turning her back and exposing her back to Leah.

"I suppose so", Leah huff with good humour.

Leah gets to work putting some betadine on the cottonwool and dabbing it on the scratches. "If Joey has scratches that are like these on her, you girls certainly got enthusiastic", Leah giggles.

"Yes we were very feral. Something I've never experienced before and I must admit I didn't mind it", Charlie softly chuckles.

"Yes releasing your inhibition once in a while can be very liberating", Leah murmurs reflectively.

"Are you speaking from experience", Charlie jokingly asks.

"Yes", Leah says smugly.

"With who", Charlie asks in astonishment.

"That would be telling", Leah replies evasively.

"Leah", Charlie exclaims wanting to know.

"Sorry Charlie, but my lips are sealed", she answers enjoying frustrating Charlie. "Now if those are the only scratches you want me to put betadine on, I'll leave you to get dressed", Leah states putting the lid back on the bottle and the cottonwool in the wastebasket.

"Thanks Leah", Charlie gratefully says.

"No problem", Leah answers smiling and heading to the door.

"Oh Leah, I will get it out of you, who you got feral with", Charlie smilingly remarks.

"Good luck, cause I've got the right to remain silent", Leah laughs as she leaves the bathroom.

Charlie puts the betadine on the rest of the bite and scratch marks and wonders what she is going to say to Joey and Storm to try to fix things. Because she is deeply in love with Joey and she wants her back.

* * *

><p>Ruby finds herself near the Diner after having to leave Leah's to think about what Charlie had told Storm about what she went through with the rape and her birth. All she can think about is how could Ross do that to Charlie. Practically disowning her and forcing her to give up being her mother, she is totally disgusted and furious at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she spies Nicole sitting on the pier. So Ruby decides to go and see how she is, since Roman is now in a military gaol, up on a manslaughter charge, awaiting his trial. As she gets closer she can see that Nicole is crying, rushing the rest of the way, Ruby sits beside her and gently asks, "hey Nic, what's wrong?"<p>

"Nothing...everything. My life is shit! My mother doesn't want me, my dad is in gaol, Aden thinks I'm a skank, my best friend is dead! And today is my birthday and no one remembered", Nicole cries, mournfully staring out over the water.

"Nic, I didn't know today is your birthday, happy birthday. So you're 18, that makes you legal", Ruby replies feeling a bit guilty, she puts her arm around Nicole's shoulders.

"Thanks Ruby. Yeah I might go and get drunk, at least for a while then I won't feel the pain", Nicole states sinking deeper into her self-pity.

"Well that is a stupid way to spend your birthday! How about we do something fun, like go for a swim, get some munchies, drinks and watch some dvds. I know, we'll have a party", Ruby excitingly replies.

"Hold on Rubes, before you get carried away. I don't feel like going for a swim or having a party, but munchies, drinks and dvds sounds good", Nicole giggles.

"We could invite Annie, Jai, Xavier and Geoff", Ruby offers.

"That sounds like a party Ruby and I'm not really in a socialising mood. I was thinking just the two of us. That is, if you don't have any other plans", Nicole wearily asks.

"No I don't have any plans. So when do you want to do this", Ruby asks happy to try to make Nicole's 18th birthday a bit better.

"How about now", Nicole smiles.

"Ok, let's go", Ruby replies enthusiastically pulling Nicole to her feet with her.

After they hire some dvds and purchasing some munchies and Bacardi Breezes, they arrive at Miles' house. As Ruby puts the popcorn in the microwave, she turns to Nicole and asks, "so what's it like living here with Miles, Kirsty, Alf, Jai and Ollie?"

"Ok, a bit crowded, but I'd prefer to be back home", she answers quietly. "I went over to see Aden today to find out if we could be housemates again. You see I got a letter from dad's solicitor, he gave me the house", Nicole explains tightly.

"Wow Nic, that's good isn't it", Ruby asks tentatively.

"I thought so. But when I was telling Aden about it, he took it the wrong way. He thought I wanted him to leave and that is when her called me a skank", Nicole replies feeling like shit.

"Hey", Ruby says kindly, walking over to Nicole and she gives her a hug. "I don't think Aden meant it. He's a mess at the moment, he's angry and he doesn't know what to do with it", Ruby utters insightful after what Storm had said to him.

"Well it sounded like he meant it", Nicole weeps holding tight to Ruby.

"He's angry at Belle for dying and because he can't yell at her, he yells at everyone else", Ruby tells her.

"And how do you know this", Nicole asks gently pulling out of the hug.

"Storm told him that", Ruby reveals.

"Who's Storm", Nicole curiously asks.

"A psychologist and Joey's girlfriend", Ruby tells her.

"Joey's back and she has a girlfriend, how's Charlie", Nicole asks sympathetically.

"She's devastated and then things go downhill from there. Look can I tell you later about that fucked up saga. I just want to forget the dramas and have a fun time with you watching some movies", Ruby responds sounding a bit stressed.

"Sure, the popcorn's done. Let's go to my room and watch them there so we won't be disturbed", Nicole offers.

"Cool, let's do it", Ruby smiles.

Halfway through the first movie, a sad bit happens and this triggers Nicole's loneliness and sadness and she starts to quietly sob. Ruby notices and she moves across Nicole's bed and takes her into her arms and lightly rubs Nicole's back, "let it out Nic", Ruby whispers.

Nicole clings to Ruby and cries her hurt out, feeling safe to do so, trusting Ruby. Ruby's heart goes out to her wounded friend, who has been forced to endure misfortune after misfortune, some of her own making. Ruby feels some kinship with her, both experiencing some kind of abandonment, drawing them together. Nicole lifts her head and gives Ruby a weak smile, "Thanks Rubes", she is grateful for Ruby's closeness.

Impulsively Ruby leans forward and kisses Nicole on the forehead, "you're welcome", Ruby smiles back.

Overwhelmed by Ruby's tenderness and comforting presents, it seems so natural to Nicole to feel the melting softness of Ruby's lips on hers. Alarmed they both pull away, Nicole starts to apologise, "Ruby I'm sorry, I..."

Ruby interrupts her by placing a finger on Nicole's lips, "Sshh". Ruby leans forward to meet Nicole's lips again and again with tender brief kisses that become deep, unhurried and sensual. The both of them have the song 'I Kissed a Girl' running through their minds and thinking they definitely like it.


	37. Chapter 37

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 37

Having spent several hours of forgetting their troubles and having fun hanging out together, Joey and Aden arrive back at Storm's beachside holiday home. They discover Storm has not returned from taking Jade home. Joey is slightly worried that Storm is not going to come back because she cheated on her. Aden notices her expression, puts his arm around her, and softly says, "she could have gotten caught in traffic or she is having a heart to heart with Jade."

"I hope so...sorry I'm being insecure", Joey replies fretting.

"It's ok, come on, you promised me a coffee", he says reassuringly, moving her towards the front door.

Once inside Joey busies herself making them coffee, while Aden wanders around the house checking it out. When he is looks through Storm's dvd collection, he spies some movies he thinks would be good to watch while they wait for Storm to get back. He walks into the kitchen and leans on the counter beside Joey. "Hey, do you have any munchies", Aden asks with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yeah, I think there's some chips and popcorn in the pantry", she answers hesitantly.

"Cool, I'll check", he comments still smiling.

"Why, what have you got in mind", Joey asks not knowing if she wants an answer.

"Movie time! Storm has a few of my favourites", his voice muffled while he is in the pantry. He pokes hid head out smirking, "Ripley Action", Aden finishes off excited.

"Ya dork", Joey chuckles shaking her head.

Aden dashes out of the pantry and puts his hand on Joey's face and cries, "face hugger!"

"Get off me ya dick", Joey slaps his arm.

He laughs and lets her face go, Joey puts her hand on Aden's head and forehead. "What's this", she asks with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"A face hugger", he answers sarcastically.

"No, a brain sucker. And guess what it's doing", she asks smirking.

"Getting its fill", Aden laughs and winks at her.

"Hardly, no, starving", Joey snickers.

"Oi", he pulls his head away from her hand, looking indignant. "So do we have any cake to go with our coffees", he asks slyly.

"Yep, got mud cake", she replies and gives him her winning smile.

"Ooo, very nice", he utters with a grin, with Joey thinking he is such a little kid.

By the end of 'Alien', Joey's stomach is in knots because Storm still has not returned. Joey turns to Aden and anxiously asks, "Aden where is she?"

"I don't know. Why don't you call her", Aden suggests, secretly wondering what was keeping her.

Joey tentatively selects Storm's number and calls her. After several rings, Storm answers sleepily, "Hi honey."

"Where are you", Joey asks worried.

"At home", Storm replies still waking up.

"Oh, so you're not coming back", Joey states devastated.

"What? Yes I'm coming back Logan. I stopped in at home to pick up some things sat on the lounge and I fell asleep. I'm sorry I worried you honey", Storm explains apologetically.

"So you're leaving now", Joey asks hopefully.

"Yes. I'll see you soon", Storm answers warmly.

"Bye hon, I love you", Joey responds with relief.

"I love you too, bye", Storm replies smiling.

Joey hangs up and sighs, Aden looks at her questioningly as she rubs her eyes. "What's up? Storm's coming back, you should be relieved", Aden comments slightly confused.

"I am, but if I hadn't called her, would she be coming back", she answers slightly disheartened.

"Well what did she say was keeping her", he asks curiously.

"She fell asleep", Joey replies tiredly.

"I can understand that, with what you've told me she would've been tired. It's good she went home then", Aden states

"Good? Why was it good that she went home", Joey asks surprised at what Aden had said.

"Better that she fell asleep there instead of falling asleep behind the wheel", he replies calmly.

"I didn't think of that. Do you think she will be ok driving back", she asks with worry in her voice.

"I'm sure she'll be alright. I can't see Storm doing anything stupid like driving still tired", Aden replies reassuringly.

"You're right, stupidity is my forte`", Joey remarks depressed.

"Jo stop beating yourself up. We all make mistakes and if Storm loves you she'll forgive you and want to be with you", he tells her with compassion in his voice.

"Yeah just like I forgave Charlie and stayed with her", she snorts in self-disgust.

"Well if you don't want to be with Storm then tell her, don't keep stringing her along", Aden exclaims in exasperation.

"I do want to be with her", Joey shrills, shocked by his comment.

"It doesn't sound like it. You are making excuses for why she should dump you. Is she the one you want to be with", he fires at her.

"Yes, but she deserve better! I'm nothing but a pathetic loser who is no good to anyone", she cries out in anguish.

"Joey you're not a pathetic loser, do you hear me! And as for Storm I think she would be just as disappointed to hear you call yourself that just as much as me", Aden remarks furious that Joey could think such a thing.

"Aden if I was a good person then my family would have loved, protected and supported me. Family is supposed to love you unconditionally", she throws up her hands. "So you see I'm not worth the trouble", Joey cries, feeling miserable and alone, she buries her face in her hands.

"Joey I know how you feel, but Belle and you taught me self worth. That I don't need other people or family's approval or opinions. You both showed me that holding onto the hurt and anger was hurting me and turning me into them. You've got such a loving and beautiful heart Jo, that's what draws people to you. So I don't want to hear you say you're pathetic and a bad person again, you hear", Aden states in righteous indignation and gives her a strong hug.

"I just want to be happy without all the complications", she sniffs into his shoulder.

"Don't we all", he comments softly and kisses Joey's forehead. "Come let's watch 'Ripley mark 2', it'll make the time pass quicker and before you know it Storm will be here. That is, if you want her here", Aden remarks solemnly.

"I do", she says quietly, and then she looks up at him. "Aden I don't want to lose her", Joey adamantly states, but thinking Storm would be better off without her.

* * *

><p>Charlie decides to go for a walk along the beach to try to clear her head to figure out what she is going to do about Joey. Her walk leads her to her 'Joey' thinking spot, where she found herself the morning after Joey left. Where Aden found her leaning on the bonnet of her car looking out to sea wishing for Joey to come home.<p>

Now sitting on a rail of the wooden fence that is protecting the sand dune. Charlie again looks out over the ocean hoping Joey will stay so she can show Joey how much she has changed. Charlie snorts at the thought that she has changed, 'yeah right Charlz, fucked up yours and Joey's life again because you couldn't keep your legs together', she disgustingly thinks. She shakes her head and wonders will she ever learn or is she doomed to spend the rest of her life continuing the same pattern.

As Charlie ponders how to break her self-destructive relationship cycle. She does not hear the sound of someone approaching until they speak, startling her out of her revelry. "So your beloved Joey has miraculously returned, to what, sweep you off your feet? No, as I hear it, she hasn't come alone, her girlfriend is with her", Angelo laughs, gloating at the fact that Joey has moved on.

Charlie ignores him. "How does it feel to be in love with someone who doesn't love you", he continues with sarcasm dripping with every word.

Charlie turns to him and folds her arms, "well you know exactly how I feel! Because you knew I was never in love with you while you loved me", Charlie coolly points out.

This wipes the smirk from his face, "hurts, don't it", Angelo growls in her face.

"Yes, but unlike you I'm not going to carry on like a two year old. Throwing tantrums and spewing hatred at Joey like you've been doing to me. I care enough about her to want to be friends with her", she answers tightly.

"I have a right to be angry with you Charlie, you used me so you wouldn't be all alone", he barks at her.

"We used each other Angelo. You needed me so you wouldn't be all alone either and to help you get back into the good books with everyone in town! So don't try to play the moral high ground card with me", Charlie fires back at him.

"I wasn't alone, I had May and you got jealous", Angelo states trying to hold in his anger.

"Yes I got jealous because I was lonely. And as for May, she's better off without you in her life because your love smothers", she remarks tired and frustrated at his unrelenting hurt and anger.

Angelo forcefully grabs Charlie by the arm and hiss venomously in her face, "you suck the love and warmth out of people with your cold and unfeeling heart!"

"Angelo let Charlie go or I will arrest you for assault", Georgia Watson icily commands.

Neither Charlie nor Angelo had heard her approach. However Charlie is glad she showed up because she was about to knee Angelo in the groin. Angelo glares at Georgia then back to Charlie, he grunts, shoves, and releases Charlie's arm and stalks away. Georgia moves to stand beside Charlie watching Angelo disappear. "You know he was talking out his arse", Georgia causally comments and turning her head to face Charlie, "you are one off the warmest people I know, well that is outside of work", she finishes off smirking.

"Hey, I'm warm at work", Charlie squawks and hip bumps Georgia and smiles with gratitude at her friend for her kind words.

"Yeah right, says the professional frost maiden. And god help any of us if we stuff up, because then out comes the ice bitch", Georgia chuckles with tongue in cheek.

"Well I have to keep you all on your toes", Charlie laughs and smiles at her.

"So how are you really, I heard that Joey has a girlfriend", Georgia gently enquires feeling sympathy for her friend.

Charlie shakes her head wearily, "like my life has gone further down the shit chute", Charlie glumly comments.

"Are you going to try and win her back", Georgia asks as she puts her arm around Charlie.

"I don't even know if I can get her back as a friend", Charlie sadly comments.

"I'm sure Joey won't hold a grudge", Georgia utters reassuringly.

"Well after this morning I'm not holding out for any hope", Charlie states with sorrow in her voice and stares out over the ocean.

"What happen this morning", Georgia tentatively asks, wondering what disaster had occurred.

"I went to talk to Joey this morning to find out why she didn't come back when she said she would, and you know me, it came out all wrong. All I managed to do was get her back up and we ended up in a shouting match", Charlie answers with regret.

"That sucks, but it doesn't sound bad enough for Joey to never want to speak to you again", Georgia comments unbelieving Joey is that petty, and noticing Charlie embarrassment.

"We didn't just stop at yelling", Charlie replies uncomfortably.

"What, you hit her", Georgia asks hesitantly.

"No!" Charlie shrills, "we had angry sex", she mumbles embarrassedly.

"I didn't catch that, you had what", Georgia asks slightly confused.

"We some how ended up having anger sex", Charlie whisper, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Fuck Charlie, you and Joey know how to complicate things", Georgia exclaims astounded with amusement in her voice. 'They end their relationship with cheating and now they renew things with cheating', Georgia ironically thinks.

"That sum up our relationship nicely, complicated", Charlie tiredly agrees.

"Do you think Joey will tell her girlfriend", Georgia asks wondering, because she gets the impression that Joey is very honest.

"Storm knows", Charlie briefly states.

"God, has she confronted you about it", Georgia enquires curiously.

"No because she was too busy helping to bring me back to reality to tell me what a low life I am", Charlie painfully explains.

"Bring you back to reality", Georgia asks confused.

"Let's just say that after the angry sex, it sent me for a loop and I slip back into my past", Charlie comments, not wanting to get into too much detail.

"And I take it, it wasn't a happy memory", Georgia states insightfully.

"No it wasn't, it was the worst time of my life", Charlie replies with a bad taste in her mouth.

"So I take it, Joey's girlfriend is the psychologist who left her business card at the station", Georgia remarks joining the dots together.

"Yes", Charlie simply says.

"Fuck this is making my head spin", Georgia states shaking her head.

"Welcome to the nightmare I call my life", Charlie snorts sarcastically.

"You know watching your life is like watching a train wreck. You know what is going to happen but you can't turn away", Georgia comments with her lip twitching trying to hold back a smirk.

"I'm so glad that my fucked up life is entertaining you", Charlie caustically huffs.

"I need some distraction from the boredom of paperwork", Georgia states poking fun at Charlie.

"I thought having Angelo at the station would be a big enough distraction to keep you happy", Charlie quips back.

"What would make me happy is for him to be transferred to Macquarie Island so he can keep the seals in line", she huffs. "Why the fuck is he really here because if he is here to find out who is poaching abalone, he's doing a shit job. He should be staking out the abalone areas, not just the wharf", Georgia states in frustration.

"I think the abalone poaching was just convenient to get him back here. He is too focused on Hugo. If it was just the poaching, he would be looking more at trawler operators because of the need for large cold storage. Hugo's boat only has a couple of small ice boxes on it", Charlie explains her thoughts on the whole Angelo transfer.

"What do you think he's really investigating", Georgia asks wanting to know her bosses thoughts.

"Smuggling, either drugs, weapons or exotic marine life", Charlie tells Georgia her theory.

"Well I hope he solves it soon so he can fuck off", Georgia utters with distain. She thinks Angelo had as much chance as solving his case as she has of winning 'Powerball'. He needs Charlie's help and how he has been treating her lately, he's got Buckley's of getting her help.

"You really can't stand him can you", Charlie comments, curious to know why Georgia dislikes Angelo so much.

"No I can't! He thinks his shit doesn't stink, but his farts give him away! He waltzes back in here like nothing has happen, giving orders like he's the boss. That we're here at his beak and call, showing you no respect for your position and treating you like he owns you, the smug chauvinistic bastard", Georgia replies vehemently. She hates the fact he plays on Charlie's insecurities turning her from a strong capable woman into a weak needy wimp.

"Aww I didn't know you cared, want to go out on a date", Charlie teases, taken back but pleased to know how much Georgia thinks of her.

"Fuck off, you wish. Oh and I'm taken", Georgia snorts.

"What's her name", Charlie quickly asks.

"Who said it was a she", Georgia replies in surprise because Charlie had not realised about her own sexuality to recognise it in anyone else.

"Please, you never gave a second look at anyone of the hunky cops", Charlie retorts.

"Joey told you, didn't she", Georgia states knowingly.

"Yeah she did", Charlie admits chuckling. "So what's her name?"

"Her name is Jamie", Georgia answers smiling brightly.

"Do you have a picture of her", Charlie asks, curious to know about the woman who has captured her friends heart.

"Yes I do", Georgia reluctantly sighs, pulling out her mobile from her trouser pocket. She knows Charlie would hassle her until she showed her.

Showing Charlie a picture of Jamie, Charlie smiles seeing the goofy expression Georgia has on her face as they look at the picture. "She's pretty Georgia and by the look on your face she makes you happy", Charlie utters warmly.

"She does Charlie. I think she's the one, I've never felt this in love before", Georgia exclaims gushing with love.

"Oh my, I never thought I'd see the day that Georgia Watson would gush over anything! Will wonders never cease", Charlie laughs making fun at her.

"Oh, get fucked, I was not gushing", Georgia replies embarrassed over her 'girly' comments.

"You were practically swooning. I definitely have to meet the woman who has made 'ball breaker' Watson go all girly", Charlie continues to laugh and tease.

"I'm not girly", she squawks in a high pitch voice, causing Charlie to laugh harder. "I'm not", Georgia repeats lowering her pitch and huffing.

"I think it's sweet", Charlie utters with a smirk.

"Yeah right, I'm going now", Georgia retorts pushing herself off the fence.

"Come on Georgia, I think you'd look great in a little French maid outfit", Charlie laughs and winks at her.

"Bye Charlie", Georgia responds not taking the bait.

"Georgia, thanks for what you said earlier, I appreciate it", Charlie sincerely comments, knowing she has her support.

"No problem Boss", Georgia answers happily.

Just then, Georgia's radio squawks, informing her of a break in at Hugo Austin's dive warehouse down at the wharf. "Got to go", Georgia plainly states.

"Yep. Let me know if you find out anything interesting", Charlie remarks with interest.

"Boss", Georgia asks questioningly.

"About what we discussed before. I trust your instincts", Charlie answers her with a knowing smirk.

"Sure thing Senior", Georgia says grinning back, turning and walking away. She suddenly turns and calls out, "Charlie if you want Joey in your life be honest with her and yourself", leaving Charlie with those parting words of advice.

'How much worse can it get if I tell her how I feel and the truth about my life', Charlie ponders, and once again, she looks out over the ocean.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Nicole slowly pull apart as they hear voices coming from down stairs. Looking shyly at one another, Nicole tentatively stammers, "thank you for being here for me... and for what I needed."<p>

"I'm glad to be here", Ruby softly answers and gently brushing her finger tips down Nicole's face.

"So what do we do now", Nicole asks, nervously licking her lips.

"I don't know, what do you want to do", Ruby replies slightly anxious.

"I asked you first", Nicole retorts with a nervous smile.

"Very mature of you, leaving it up to the kid", Ruby teases and starts to giggle.

"You make me sound so old", Nicole swats Ruby's arm.

"Well, you are an adult now", Ruby pointedly jests.

"I'm not even 2 years older then you", Nicole squawks in offence and pouts.

"Well you're lucky I only go for the slightly older ones then", Ruby wickedly winks at her and gives Nicole a quick kiss on her lips.

"Seriously Rubes, what are we doing? Is it because we are lonely, depressed or desperate", Nicole sighs in frustration.

"Oi, speak for yourself. I'm not desperate, maybe slightly lonely and depressed. Look Nic I don't know why we kissed but I do know that I like it and I'm not going to freak out about it. Because I'm freak out enough about Charlie being my mother and having rapist for a father", Ruby explains sadly with tears running down her face.

Nicole takes Ruby in her arms and holds her tight, "I'm sorry Rubes, it's just last time a girl kissed me it got around town and I got hit on. And I told her if I were into girls, she would be my type. I just didn't think I would end up kissing another girl and liking it", Nicole whispers.

Ruby moves slightly out of their embrace and gazes interestingly at Nicole, "A girl hit on you, who", she enquires.

"Joey", Nicole answers warily and not looking in Ruby's eyes.

"Joey hit on you", Ruby shrieks in disbelief.

"Sshh keep it down, and yes she hit on me. But I think she only did it to try and get over the rape", Nicole clarifies still feeling empathy for what Joey was going through.

"Wow", is all Ruby can say on that matter. "So I take it, your type is younger sexy intelligent chicky babes", Ruby quips giving Nicole her seductive look.

"If that is your seductive look it failed", Nicole collapses back onto her pillow in peals of laughter.

Ruby stares at Nicole then pouts at being laughed at. Nicole observes this, springs up, and kisses a surprised Ruby. Drawing out of the kiss, Nicole murmurs, "but if you pout like that you will always succeed."

Ruby blushes and leans in and captures Nicole lips. As the kiss deepens, Ruby brushes her tongue along Nicole's lips. Nicole responds opening her mouth as Ruby's tongue slides inside and gently touches and tastes her. Nicole moans and pulls Ruby on to her as she lies down. Running her hands gently up Ruby's back she elitists a moan of pleasure from Ruby. This encourages Nicole to run her hands slowly down Ruby's back, causing more moans. When she reaches Ruby's bum she softly kneads it, Ruby tears her mouth from Nicole and gasps in pleasure, "yes". Ruby then attacks Nicole's neck with soft nips, licks and kisses drawing sounds of pleasure from Nicole.

Before they things really start to heat up, they are interrupted by a knock on the door. Rolling Ruby off her, Nicole answers her voice still husky with desire, "who is it?"

"Jai, can I come in", his voice muffled through the door.

"Hold on", Nicole hollers back.

Giving Ruby an apologising look, who falls back on the bed frustrated, as Nicole gets off the bed, goes, unlocks, and opens her door.


	38. Chapter 38

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 38

Storm arrives back at the beach house still not knowing what she is going to say to Joey. She sighs deeply and decides to play it by ear. She slowly gets out of her car and walks inside. Once inside Storm is greeted by the sound of the end credits music. She walks over to the lounge to find Joey curled up on it asleep with Aden turning off and taking the dvd out of the player. On turning around Aden discovers Storm watching Joey sleep with a half smile on her face. "Hey", Aden softly greets her.

"Hi, how long has she been asleep", she whispers back.

"About half an hour. She'll be glad to know you're here", he says relieved.

Storm smiles warmly at him and asks, "can you stay a bit longer? I just need to take a quick shower?" She is feeling grimy because she is still in her running clothes.

"Sure, no problem", Aden replies quietly.

Whilst Storm is in the shower, Aden sets about making him and Storm a coffee. Storm finds Aden in the kitchen after she comes out from having her shower. He hands her a coffee, "I thought you might need one", he says with a smile.

"Thanks", she replies gratefully as she takes the coffee from him. "So how has she been? She sounded worried when I spoke with her earlier", Storm asks slightly anxious.

"She thought you weren't coming back. And when she phoned you and found out you were at your home in the city, she was convinced you dumped her", Aden gently explains.

"God, I was tired and I crashed on the lounge. I shouldn't have sat down", she responds drained, not happy with herself for stressing Joey.

"Hey it's fine. I told Joey it was good that you did fell asleep there then behind the wheel of your car and she agreed", he points out. "But I think you should know that she thinks you would be better off without her", Aden adds sadly.

"Why would she think that", Storm asks tightly.

"Because she thinks she's a loser. She said if her own family couldn't love and support her, then that must mean she isn't worth the trouble", he tells Storm with a mixture of sorrow and anger in his voice.

"Fuck", she breathes and pinches the bridge of her nose.

Aden lightly touches Storm's shoulder, "Joey did say she doesn't want to lose you. So I want to know, is she going to lose you", Aden firmly asks and stares hard at her. He feels very protective towards Joey.

Returning his glare calmly and unwavering, Storm replies resolutely, "I may be upset and disappointed with her having sex with Charlie. But I know why it happened, so no I'm not giving up on our relationship."

"She is going to be happy to hear that", Aden remarks cheerfully and pats Storm on the shoulder. "Well I'll leave you to it", he states relieved that things are hopefully going to get better for Joey. He places his coffee cup in the sink.

Storm walks Aden to the front door. "Bye Aden and thanks for being here for Joey", Storm utters gratefully.

"No probs, I love her too. See ya", he warmly answers as he leaves.

Storm heads back into the lounge room to once again gaze at her sleeping girlfriend. Smiling, Storm moves to sit on the floor near Joey's head. Reaching out, she gently strokes Joey's face and brushes some of her hair behind her ear. Joey murmurs something incoherent in her sleep. This causes Storm to grin and for her to run a fingertip softly across Joey's lips. This makes Joey murmur an annoyed response in her sleep, Storm chuckles and does it again. This time Joey brings her hand up to her face and wipes it, her murmur turns into a growl and Storm softly laughs. Storm then lightly kisses Joey's lips, at this Joey smiles. With her eyes still closed Joey murmurs with a smirk on her face, "Aden you know you aren't my type." She then opens her eyes to find Storm shaking her head with an eyebrow raised.

"So Aden and my lips feel the same do they? Kiss him a lot I take it", Storm states questioningly.

"Well you weren't here and he gets all girly in the scary movie scenes, so I just couldn't help myself", Joey replies cheekily.

"I see, want me to call him to come back so you can kiss him some more", Storm offers grinning at Joey.

"Nah, your kisses will do", Joey quips.

"Sorry I'm not that easy and I'm not girly when it comes to the scary scenes", Storm jokes back.

They both laugh and Joey softly runs her hand down Storm's face. "I'm glad you're back Doc", Joey whispers.

Storm turns her face into Joey's hand and gently kisses her palm. Turning back, Storm gently states, "Aden told me you thought I wasn't coming back."

"Doc I gave you no reason to come back. I cheated on you", Joey miserably replies.

"Joey I thought you knew me better than that. I don't give up that easily", she states wearily. "You fucked up; we all fuck up once in a while. But it doesn't change the beautiful soul you possess", Storm's voice holds a challenge in it for Joey to disagree with her.

"It doesn't feel beautiful at the moment", Joey sadly counters.

"I wouldn't expect it too. But it does show me that what happened did hurt you and you never meant for it to happen", Storm declares rationally.

"Storm I never meant for it to happen, I never wanted to hurt you", Joey pleads for Storm to believe her.

"I know honey", Storm quietly answers giving Joey a shy smile.

"So where do we go from here", Joey asks, dreading what Storm will say.

"I don't want to lose you Logan", Joey smiles on hearing this. "But if you want to try again with Charlie, I'll understand", Storm replies trying to keep her emotions under control. However, Joey can see the hurt in Storm's eyes at the cost of saying this.

Stroking Storm's face, Joey gently answers, "Storm I don't want to lose you either." Storm smiles tightly waiting for the 'but'. "As for Charlie, I'm not going to lie to you; I do still have feeling for her. But what those feelings are I do not know. I'm so confused at the moment Doc", Joey confesses with tears rolling down her face.

"I can understand that. Honey you and Charlie need to talk. And by talk, I mean the both of you need to be open and honest with each other and be prepared to listen. No more yelling at each other you can't listen when you're yelling", Storm gently counsels.

"I know we do. But what I need right now is for you to be open and honest and tell me what you are feeling. Not hiding behind your damn counsellor's mask", Joey emotionally begs.

Joey can see Storm struggling with her emotions, she watches them play across Storm's face. Storm swallows and looks into Joey's sad, compassionate and soulful eyes and answers her with raw emotional honesty. "I'm scared that I'm going to lose you because you and Charlie left things between you unresolved. And now that you know Charlie still loves you and you still have feelings for her, I don't know where that leaves me."

"Come here", Joey softly utters sitting up and tugging on Storm to join her on the lounge. Storm moves off the floor and sits sideways on the edge of the lounge. Joey pulls her into her arms and holds her tight. "Doc I'm scared too. I'm scared that you're going to realise that I'm not worth the trouble", she whispers in Storm's ear. Storm pulls sightly out of the embrace to look at Joey; she reads fear and acceptance in Joey's eyes. "Storm all I know at the moment is that I love you and I don't want to lose you", she states, her voice thick with her emotional conviction.

"I love you and I don't want to lose you either, Joey", Storm responds, her voice is huskier.

Storm leans in and kisses Joey softly on her lips. Joey gently responds, then the emotional floodgates open and they both turn the tender kiss into a heated, possessive, rough and starving kiss. Their tongues wages a battle to thrust, stroke and taste each other's mouths. Just as their mouths are locked tightly to each other, so too is their upper bodies, with each clinging tight to one another. Both of them releases guttural moans into one another's mouths. Storm glides her hands over Joey's back, relishing the fact that she still has permission to touch her. Joey responds by running one of her hands through Storm's short hair while her other hand caresses Storm's back. Joey cannot believe Storm is still with her and still wanting her, she does not know why but she is grateful.

In need of oxygen, they pull their hungry mouths from one another. They are both breathing heavily, then Storm lip starts to twitch and she breaks into a broad grin. Joey responds by smiling back at Storm and then they both start laughing. After a bit Storm stops and smirks, "I see someone is a hungry little wolverine", she chuckles.

"Maybe, but you can't blame me, I spent most of the day with Aden. When it comes to food, he doesn't like to share but you have to share with him", Joey exclaims feigning a forlorn expression. "As for his kisses, there is no substance to them", she adds cheekily.

Storm bursts into laughter at that. "I see, well I hope mine has some substance to them", Storm comments through her tears of laughter.

"Mmm, I don't know, let me check", Joey quips and captures Storm's lips and commences to kiss her deeply.

Both Joey and Storm's hands glide tenderly over each other's bodies causing desire to rise in each. They moan with delight as their tongues stroke, explore and taste the pleasure of each other sensual mouths.

Breaking a part, each of them tingling with the heat of sexual longing coursing through their entire bodies. Gazing into each other eyes, they both reflect love and lustful mischief. Grinning, Joey concludes, "you definitely do have substance Doc."

"That's good to know, would hate to leave you wanting", Storm replies, her husky voice even huskier with desire.

"You always leave me wanting more Doc, even when I'm totally satisfied. Very morish", Joey teases back.

"Logan I find you are highly addictive", Storm utter lustfully as she lets her eyes wonder slowly over Joey's body.

"So what are you going to do about your addiction, Doc", Joey teases challengingly, feeling extremely warm from Storm's gaze.

"Oh I'm planning to give into to it...eventually", Storm answers. She would like nothing more right now than to carry Joey off to the bedroom and make wild passionate love with her.

"Eventually? What have you got in mind", Joey tentatively asks.

"Well I was thinking, while you have a shower I will go to the Diner and get us some dinner", Storm answers smiling at Joey.

"I need a shower", Joey asks sniffing herself.

"Yup, you have boy stink on ya", Storm teases.

"Boy stink", Joey howls with laughter.

"I thought it might help to relax you from the stress of today", Storm explains caringly.

"Making love with you would eventually relax me way better then a shower. But knowing you, you like making me wait. I suppose I'll go have a shower", Joey dramatically sighs.

Storm snorts with laughter, "have you been taking lessons from Jade, with the whole melodrama", Storm jokingly asks.

Joey pokes her tongue out at Storm, who swiftly kisses her and gently sucks on Joey's tongue. Joey places a hand to the back of Storm's head when she feels Storm breaking lip contact to hold her there. Storm lightly slides her hand up Joey's arm until she reaches Joey's hand she gently removes it for the back of her head and moves out of their kiss. "First shower, then dinner and lastly, dessert", Storm states with a smirk when she sees Joey pout.

"As long as you're the dessert special, I've got no problem with your instructions", Joey utters serenely.

"Good", Storm replies and then she leans in and whispers in Joey's ear. "Oh sorry about the dessert special though, tonight it's 'Beanie Girl' Al a mode", Storm teasingly taunts.

"Beanie Girl, how did you know I wore beanies", Joey asks highly curious.

"Oh, a certain little birdie told me you looked so cute in them", Storm continues to tease her.

"And the birdie's name", Joey demands smiling.

"Oh, just a gem of a girl", Storm quips cryptically

Joey thinks for a moment then states triumphantly, "Ruby!"

"That would be her. You know she adores you", Storm tells Joey.

"She made me laugh, especially when she did her impersonations of the locals. She was so supportive first with the whole Robbo thing and then eventually with Charlie and me. I missed her when I left", Joey reveals fondly.

"You need to let her know that because she missed you too", Storm comments, caressing Joey's face.

"I will", Joey replies softly, loving Storm's touch.

"So what would you like for dinner", Storm asks, enjoying being able to touch her wonderful girlfriend.

"Something light, I'm not that hungry, maybe one of Leah's delicious soups", Joey answers thoughtfully.

"Ok, now off to the shower", Storm commands as she starts to stand.

Joey looks at Storm slightly vexed, "aren't you forgetting something?" Storm looks at her questioningly, "where's my kiss", Joey demands.

Storm gives her a wicked grin, "I love it when you're bossy", she replies cheekily, leans down, and gives Joey a quick passionate kiss before heading off to the Diner.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the Diner, Storm alights from her car. As she walks through the car park to the Diner's front entry, she notices Charlie sitting on a park bench staring out at the water. Storm pauses slightly before she enters the Diner. She checks the special board before going to the counter to place her order. Leah warmly asking, "hey Storm, what would you like", greeting her.<p>

Storm can see concern in Leah's eyes. "Hello Leah. I will have 3 of your country style lamb and barley soups and can I get 2 slices of buttered bread with them to go please", Storm replies giving Leah a half smile.

"Sure that won't take long. Storm, how are you and Joey after what happened this morning", Leah asks with concern in her voice that matches her eyes.

"We're getting there, thanks for asking. How is Charlie", Storm responds quietly.

"Beating herself up about hurting Joey, and you", Leah honestly tell Storm.

"Yeah today has been hard on everyone concerned", Storm remarks tired and nodding her head.

"Well that's the fucking understatement of the year", Leah snorts shaking her head.

Just as Leah says this, she does not realise that Colleen has just walked out of the kitchen and nearly drops the plates she is carrying. "Leah such language and in front of customers". Colleen squawks, her eyes nearly bulging out of her head, having never heard Leah swear.

"Oh get over it Colleen! Only you and Storm heard it and I'm sure Storm has heard worse language then that. Now I think the customers would like their meals", Leah states dismissingly.

"I get no respect around here, why do I put up with it", Colleen mumbles as she walks away.

"Yes I have heard worse, but obviously it is out of character for you to swear", Storm chuckles.

Leah sighs, "well yeah, but sometimes you just need to", she confesses. "I better go do your order. It won't be long", Leah comments, slightly annoyed about people's reactions to her swearing as she exits into the kitchen.

It does not take long for Leah to return with Storm's order. As Storm is paying for the meals she softly comments with a smile, "you know you should swear more. It will make people see that you have a stronger side to you."

Leah shoots Storm a 'what the fuck' look. "Charlie said something similar the other day", Leah remarks, wondering how Storm came up with that conclusion because she does not know her.

Storm smiles and turns to leave then she turns back to Leah. "Oh by the way, we have met before, it was right here. You served my wife and myself several times over the years when we were here on holidays. You even let VJ play with my son and daughter", Storm causally utters letting Leah know. "You have a nice evening, night", Storm grins as she walks away, leaving Leah to remember who Storm and her family are.

Once outside, Storm strolls over to where Charlie is still sitting on the bench lost in thought. Storm notices that Charlie is listening to her iPod, as she sits down beside her. Storm gently takes out one of Charlie's earphones and listens to the song that Charlie is listening too. Storm starts to sing along to it. (.com/watch?v=pZ16ELC5cE4&feature=fvw)

Can you go back in time to a place in your mind  
>To the one who knew a part of you<br>That you just couldn't find

Lookin' back I'm not sure  
>If what I lost was more<br>When she danced with me  
>Our hearts were free as far as I could see<p>

I'd be there right now and yet somehow  
>It never comes again<p>

When she danced with me  
>Our hearts were free<br>As far as I could see

Charlie listens in amazement to Storm's singing. When the song ends Charlie turns off her iPod and softly comments, "you added some lines", as she wipes away a couple of tears from her eyes.

"You must have the movie version of the song", Storm gently answers her and covers one of Charlie's hand with hers.

"So is there more verses to the song", Charlie asks, trying to gather her composure, and confused by Storm's warm gesture.

Storm looks out over the water for a moment and then starts to sing.

If I could get back where I've been  
>Feel the passion I felt then<br>I'd be there right now and yet somehow  
>It never comes again.<p>

She had nothin' to gain  
>To the way out of pain<br>With a song and dance she lost romance  
>The world had gone insane.<p>

"It certainly has", Charlie whispers.

"So when you danced with Joey, did you lose your inner sense", Storm gently teases trying to lighten Charlie's mood.

"Not just my inner sense but my whole rational thinking", Charlie lightly laughs.

"Yeah, she has that effect. She also has an inner goodness that radiates from her and draws people to her. However, she is totally blind to it, just like you Charlie. Both of you think that you aren't good because you believe that you are tainted by Robbo and Grant. But they are the ones with the tainted unworthy souls. And it's about time you start letting go of the past Charlie, because it's destroying your future", Storm counsels.

"Easier said than done", Charlie cries.

"I know, that is why I'm going to make an appointment for you to see a colleague of mine, Dr Megan Wright. She comes and works at the Yabbie Creek Rehab Centre two days a week. So she'll see you at your place when she finishes there", Storm firmly tell her.

"And why are you doing this for me", Charlie sniffs.

"Because you need counselling and you are no good to Ruby or Joey in the state you are in now", Storm answers crisply. "And don't even think they would be better off without you", Storm adds harshly.

"How can you say that? Ruby is questioning who she is because I tried to protect her from the truth. And Joey lost her home and family because I told her there was no shame in being gay! While I kept denying my sexuality because I didn't want to lose mine. Yeah they really need me in their lives", Charlie snorts in self-disgust.

"Ruby is the same mature smart pain in the arse girl she always has been and she'll realise this as soon as she gets over the shock of you being her mum not her sister. She'll need your love as she always has. And Joey needs you to lend her your strength so she can get through the trial", Storm succinctly tells her.

"Joey doesn't need me, she has you. I just confuse and fuck with her life", Charlie comments with tears in her voice.

"Will you stop feeling sorry for yourself", Storm snaps, shocking Charlie. "Yes you are hurting but so is Joey. She is going through all these conflicting emotions. On one hand she has feelings for me and on the other she still has feelings for you. And on top of that she is reliving the horrendous nightmares of her rape and mugging every night since she got her memory back. So she needs all the strength she can get from her family and friends", Storm responds pointedly.

"Family, I don't know how much support Brett will be, especially with you and me being there for Joey", Charlie sarcastically retorts.

"Brett isn't Joey's only family. She has me, you, Ruby, Leah, VJ, Aden and when she calms down, Jade", Storm points out, with Charlie looking surprised. "Yes, that is how Joey sees us. As for Brett, he may struggle with us being in Joey's life, but he'll get use to it because he doesn't want to lose her", she finishes wearily rubbing her eyes.

"I hope you're right. Has she seen him yet", Charlie quietly asks.

"No not yet. After finding out what has happened with you while she was away. Running into you before she was ready after being told that you are still in love with her. And with what happened today, seeing him is the last thing on her mind", Storm tiredly inform her as she observes Charlie closely.

"Oh. Look Storm I'm not going to lie to you, I want her back. But if that's not possible I don't want to lose her from my life, she is that important to me. So if all we will ever be is friends then I'll take it. And you may not believe me, but I'd like for us to be friends because you are one of the few people that I trust and feel safe with", Charlie responds honestly.

Storm gazes at Charlie for a moment and truthfully comments, "it's nice to know that. As for Joey, her heart will let us know soon. But whichever way it chooses, I hope we can become friends", Storm smiles and squeezes Charlie hand.

Looking at her watch, Charlie groans, "time to go back to work."

"Here", Storm says reaching down and picking up one of her plastic bags. "I brought you some dinner. Knowing you, you've neglected to eat", Storm remarks challengingly and hand Charlie the bag.

"Thanks", Charlie whispers, touched by Storm's thoughtfulness.

"You're welcome. By the way Joey isn't happy about the amount of weight that you've lost. Obviously you're not filling out your uniform to its proper potential", Storm teases, making Charlie blush as her eyes glide over Charlie's body. Storm smiles, grabs her plastic bag and starts to stand up and says as an afterthought, "oi, and lay off the caffeine!"

Charlie pokes her tongue out at Storm, with in a flash Storm leans in and kisses Charlie on her lips. Pulling back, Storm chuckles when she sees the look of total shock registered on Charlie's face. "Night Senior Constable Buckton", Storm says grinning. She walks away whistling, leaving Charlie snickering and shaking her head.


	39. Chapter 39

_Hey xtr yeah Charlie does have some work to do ;o) & madgal here is some more, am glad you are loving it =0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 39

Ruby puts more driftwood into the fire as Nicole finishes off her milkshake and smiles shyly at Ruby. Ruby smiles back and feels a fluttering sensation in her stomach, wanting nothing more than to kiss Nicole's soft lips again. Nicole leans across and gently captures Ruby's lips as if reading Ruby's mind. Neither of them pushes the kiss, just enjoying the feel of each other's lips. Slowly breaking the kiss, they both smile tenderly at one another, feeling happy for the first time in a long time. "I'm so glad we got away from Jai", Ruby utters quietly.

"So am I. I'm happy he got pick to go to Japan, but I so didn't want him here. I just want to celebrate the rest of my birthday with you", Nicole replies happily and gently strokes Ruby's face.

"I'm glad it's just us two, but I must admit I'm a bit jealous of Jai. I would love to get away from here for a while", Ruby sighs.

"Are things that bad", Nicole asks with concern in her voice.

"It's all fucked up Nic. I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know who Charlie is; I thought she was this super cool sister who I could share anything with and vice versa. Then I find out she has been lying to me for my entire life! And to top it all off, I find out my dad, who's really my grandfather, forced Charlie to give me up", Ruby cries in frustration.

Nicole shift over to Ruby and wraps her in her arms, "It's alright babe, just let it all out", she murmurs kissing Ruby's forehead, feeling sorrow for her friend.

Ruby cries out all her hurt and frustration as she clings tightly to Nicole. Nicole releases her emotions too, with silent tears running down her face. As the fire burns low, the teens remain in each other's arms, comforted by the warmth and closeness. Nicole breaks the silence by saying, "Come on, we're supposed to be celebrating my birthday", as she suddenly gets up.

Ruby looks up at her and notices Nicole kicking off her thongs and starting to remove her jacket and t-shirt. "What the fuck are you doing", Ruby squawks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Come on, let's go for a swim", Nicole laughs and continues to remove her clothes.

Ruby just stares at her in shock, then she chokes out, "I'm not wearing my swimmers!"

"We don't need swimmers", Nicole tells her grinning wickedly as she takes off her bra.

"I'm not going skinny dipping", Ruby says meekly as she blushes at the sight of seeing Nicole topless.

"Don't be such a wuss", Nicole teases as she removes her g-string.

Ruby looks away, her heart is beating a mile a minute just from glimpsing Nicole's naked form. "What if we get caught", Ruby asks weakly.

"That's what makes it fun. Come on Rubes", Nicole cajoles.

Ruby peeks up at Nicole helplessly, her mouth goes dry as she gazes on Nicole's naked body as the fire light dances over it. The heat in Ruby's body pushes her into action when Nicole bends down and pulls her to her feet. Ruby slowly starts to undo her blouse, not daring to look at Nicole, who is watching her intently. "Want a hand", Nicole purrs.

"No I'm right", Ruby nervously squawks, finally undoing her shirt.

Nicole licks her lips as she continues watching Ruby shyly get undressed. Ruby turns away from Nicole as she undoes her shorts because she is finding it hard to concentrate having Nicole observing her. She lowers her shorts and steps out of them, as she straightens up, she feels Nicole's hands on her waist, and then feels her lips on her shoulder. Ruby melts into the sensation of Nicole's kiss, then she slightly tenses as she feels Nicole's hands sliding slowly up her back. Nicole's hands come to rest on Ruby's bra clasp; Nicole then kisses Ruby's neck and whispers, "let me help you with your bra." With that, Nicole unclasps her bra. "Want a hand with your undies", Nicole breathes into Ruby's ear.

Ruby shudders with pleasure and stutters, "Nnno...III can manage."

Nicole laughs and runs off towards the surf. Ruby breathes deep trying to collect her thoughts and slow down her heart rate. She never imagine that the sight, sound and touch from a girl would make her feel this way. She now can understand where Charlie is coming from. Not knowing she was attracted to women until the right one came along and released those feelings. Ruby is brought out of her musing by Nicole yelling, "Ruby get your arse down here!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming", Ruby hollers back, stripping off her undies and sprinting down to the water's edge.

Nicole watches amusingly as Ruby shrieks when she steps into the water, "Fuck its cold!"

"Poor baby, come here, I'll warm you up", Nicole teases because she has only manage to go in up to her knees.

Ruby gingerly makes her way towards Nicole complaining all the way. Just before Ruby gets close to her, Nicole splashes her, causing Ruby to squeal, "fuck ya Nic!" With that, Ruby splashes her back and then a splashing war ensues.

Ruby decides enough is enough and tackles Nicole with both of them ending up in the surf. Coming up laughing, Nicole quickly dunks Ruby and she tries to move away, but Ruby grabs her. "Not so fast missy", Ruby coughs and pulls her back.

Ruby holds Nicole tight as Nicole half-heartedly attempts to get away, but she gives up quickly. Wrapping her arms around Ruby, she captures Ruby's lips and gently kisses her. Ruby brushes her tongue across Nicole's lips seeking entry. Nicole eagerly acquiesces and Ruby's tongue softly strokes Nicole's before tenderly exploring the whole of Nicole's mouth. As Ruby's tongue retreats, Nicole's tongue follows as she discovers and explores Ruby's mouth for the first time. As Nicole is slipping her tongue out of Ruby's mouth, Ruby sucks on her tongue.

Both of them giggle as they draw apart, Nicole then leans in and kisses Ruby on her neck, causing her to moan. Totally enjoying Nicole's lips on her neck, Ruby closes her eyes. Lost in the delirious sensation, Ruby loses her footing as a wave hits her. Squealing, she falls backwards pulling Nicole with her and landing with a splash. They come up coughing, Nicole glares at her, and then burst into laughter, "did I make your knees weak with pleasure", she teasingly asks.

"No I just thought you needed cooling off", Ruby quips back.

"I see, well you definitely do", Nicole snickers and splashes Ruby who screams.

This causes them to return to their splashing war, each girl laughing and squealing. After a bit they stop and start moving towards each other, each wanting to continue their make out session. Just as they are about to touch one another, they are startled as they hear, "don't stop, I was enjoying the show!"

Looking back at the beach, Ruby and Nicole spot who called out to them. They both drop into the water, "Aden", Nicole exclaims annoyed.

"I'll just put some wood on the fire and look after your clothes", Aden shouts, laughing as he turns to head towards the fire.

"Aden our clothes are fine thanks", Nicole yells.

Aden laughs and calls over his shoulder, "don't worry girls, I'll make sure no one steals them!"

"Aden you've had ya fun, ya can go now", Ruby yells in frustration.

"That's ok Rubes; I wouldn't want someone to take your clothes. Oh it's warming up nicely here girls", he cheerfully laughs.

Nicole growls while Ruby groans, Nicole starts to stand up, and Ruby squawks and pulls her back down, "where the fuck are you going?"

"I'm going to get our clothes", Nicole states.

"But Aden is still up there", Ruby shrills.

"He's seen me naked before Rubes", Nicole snorts and tries to stand again.

"Well it doesn't mean he needs to see you naked again", Ruby huffs, still holding Nicole's arm tight.

"Aww, Rubes I like you jealous, but we can't stay here much longer", Nicole informs her.

While Ruby is holding onto Nicole, Aden receives a visitor as he is laughing at the girls. He looks up when he realises he is not alone when he notices the boots. "Hey Charlie, how are you", he asks with a smirk.

"Good thanks Aden", Charlie answers smiling. "You do know there is a fire ban on, don't you", she remarks raising her eyebrow and cocking her head and nodding towards the fire.

Aden looks at the fire then back to Charlie, "hey I didn't light it. That would be the skinny dippers", he replies holding up his hand in an innocent gesture.

Charlie stares down towards the surf then marches down to the water's edge. She calls out, "who's out there", and she puts her hands on her hips.

Ruby moves behind Nicole when she hears Charlie call out. "Fuck! Can this get any worse", Ruby whines.

"Yeah it can if Angelo shows up", Nicole hisses quietly.

"Fuck I hope he doesn't", Ruby groans tensely.

"Come on. I can stay here all night, but I'm sure you can't", Charlie calmly states loudly.

"Fuck", Nicole whispers. "It's Nicole, Charlie", she calls back, annoyed that her and Ruby's night has gone downhill.

"And who's with you", Charlie asks commandingly.

Ruby drops her head onto Nicole's shoulder in defeat and signs, "I'm with her, Charlz".

"Ruby", Charlie squawks. "Wait there, I'll be back in a moment", Charlie sighs calling out.

Charlie walks back to the fire and glares at Aden because he knew who was down there and decides to play games with them. He looks at her innocently, "don't, I'm not in the mood. Now thanks for your help, you can go", Charlie remarks firmly and crosses her arms.

"I could help you go down there and give them their clothes", Aden cheekily offers.

"I don't think so Aden. You aren't going to see my daughter naked", Charlie replies tightly.

"Fuck I forgot she's ya daughter", he remarks sheepishly.

"It good that I'm here to remind you then, isn't it", she states narrowing her eyes. "Night Aden", Charlie says curtly.

Aden stands up quickly, "night Charlie", he chuckles and he wanders off whistling.

Charlie watches to make sure that Aden has left before she walks back down to the water's edge and hollers, "it's safe to come out now". With that, she turns and goes back to the fire.

Charlie stands with her arms folded and shakes her head when she glimpses the two teens emerging from the surf. Ruby stares at Charlie and yells, "Charlie turn around!"

"God Rubes I've seen you naked before", Charlie states, slightly confuse by Ruby's request.

"Yeah but you haven't seen Nicole though", Ruby replies defensively.

"Oh for fuck sake", Charlie whispers and turns around. "You know I have the same girl bits too Rubes", Charlie snorts.

Nicole giggles, but she is touched by Ruby possessiveness of not wanting anyone to see her naked, not even her mother. "So why are you both out here", Charlie asks as she stares at the sand dune.

"We're celebrating Nic's birthday", Ruby answers distracted as she hurryingly puts on her clothes.

"I see, and did alcohol play any part in your decision to go skinny dipping", Charlie asks in her cop voice.

"No I just thought it would be fun", Nicole replies as she pulls on her shorts.

"So how much have you had to drink", Charlie continues in her cop mode.

"Fuck Charlie it wasn't like we did anything major. And if you want to know, we only had one Bacardi Breeze each", Ruby snaps, having her evening with Nicole ruined, first by Jai, then by Aden and now by Charlie.

"Ruby you lit a fire when there's a fire ban in place and you were naked in a public area. Do you know how much trouble you could've been in", Charlie comments turning around and trying to get Ruby to realise the gravity of the situation.

"Gees Charlz, we're on the beach with plenty of water around. And the fire wasn't that big, Aden made it bigger. And as for being seen naked, well it's dark, not much to see", Ruby snidely retorts.

"Ruby we should be glad that's its Charlie down here, not another cop", Nicole jumps in to try to calm down mother and daughter. "Sorry Charlie, we didn't mean to cause any trouble", she finishes off saying turning towards Charlie.

"It's ok, I'm just glad no harms done", Charlie replies calming down. "I'll give youse a ride home", Charlie offers.

"That's ok Charlz, we can make our own way home", Ruby replies, she just wants to spend some more alone time with Nicole.

"No, I'll take youse home. You're both wet and the night isn't that warm", Charlie states brooking no argument.

Ruby signs dramatically, knowing she is not going to win this time. Nicole lightly touches Ruby on her arm and gives her a small smile. Charlie kicks sand on the fire to put it out, and then she escorts the teens back to her police car.

* * *

><p>After dropping Nicole, back at Mile's place, Charlie drives to Irene's house. Ruby looks at Charlie intently as she concentrates on the road. Charlie feels Ruby's gaze and suddenly asks curiously, "so what's on your mind?"<p>

"Why would you think there's something on my mind", Ruby replies trying to make out there isn't anything wrong.

"Because I can feel you staring at me and I know that look and tone, so spit it out", Charlie answers slight anxious.

"I just can't get my head around you and Joey and the whole sex bit. You both knew she was with someone else, yet youse didn't give a fuck. I just didn't think youse would do that especially after you cheated on Joey", Ruby responds confused, wanting Charlie to explain the reason why it happened.

"Look neither of us meant for it to happen and if we could take it back we would", Charlie answers defensively as she pulls up outside Irene's house.

"So what were you thinking at the time", Ruby demandingly asks.

"That's it Rubes, I wasn't thinking. All I was doing was reacting to how I was feeling", Charlie turns to Ruby crying out in frustration.

"And what were you feeling", Ruby pushes.

"Hurt, angry, frustrated, lonely. I just wanted her to feel how badly I was feeling", Charlie explains with tears starting to fall down her face.

"So did you mark her like she marked you", Ruby softly asks.

"Yes", Charlie whispers, upset with herself for causing pain to Joey.

"So you wanted to cause her physical pain as well as emotional pain. God Charlie that's fucked up", Ruby snorts in disgust.

"No I didn't, well maybe a bit. But it wasn't like that", Charlie explains trying to put her thoughts and feeling together. "It was like I was thinking, she's mine", Charlie finishing off embarrassed by that statement.

"So you marked her to say to Storm, 'she belongs to you', is that it", Ruby comments shaking her head in disbelief.

"Maybe, I don't know. All I know is that I went feral", Charlie replies tightly, wanting this conversation to be over.

"More like caveman Charlz. And if that's the case, I think you'd lose if it came to a fight between you and Storm. No offense Charlz, you can kick serious butt, but what I've seen of Storm, she'd end up kicking yours", Ruby states with slight amusement in her voice.

"What have you seen", Charlie asks slightly worried about what Ruby has witness.

"She held Aden in place so he couldn't hit Grant again..."

"Aden attacked Grant", she interrupted. "Why did he do that", Charlie worriedly demands.

"Grant had hold of my arm and wouldn't let it go, so Aden made him let me go", Ruby explains calmly, hoping that keeping calm would keep Charlie from freaking out.

"When did this happen", Charlie asks alarmed.

"This morning, while you and Joey were playing cavewomen", Ruby replies not wanting to go into her run in with Grant. Bcause Charlie would want to know what it was about and she is scared that Charlie might do something stupid. She has on two occasions already; threaten to kill Grant, the first time Angelo had to restrain her. "Look it doesn't matter..."

"Yes it does Ruby. I don't want him near you, let alone touching you", Charlie exclaims, fiercely protective of her daughter.

"Charlie I'm fine", Ruby states shutting down that conversation. "Now, as I was saying, Storm held Aden in place even though he was struggling. But what's more interesting was she made Grant slightly afraid of her and she did it by how she looked at him and how she spoke", she finishes of in mild awe of Storm.

"What do you mean by the way she looked and spoke to him", Charlie asks getting an uncomfortable feeling.

"Her eyes went cold and her voice got really low and hard. It's hard to explain", Ruby answers rubbing her eyes.

"I get what you mean", Charlie comments softly. She had witness a few very tough cops do that, even she could do it to some extent. It gives a cop a psychological edge when interrogating criminals.

Charlie and Ruby remain quiet for a while as they sit in her police car outside Irene's house. Processing what each has said to one another, Charlie comes out of her trance first and offers, "Rubes, would you like me to walk you in?"

Ruby shakes herself out of her daze, "that's ok Charlie, I'll be alright", she answers smiling. She then gives Charlie a quick hug goodnight, surprising Charlie, and gets out of the car. "Night Charlz", Ruby says warmly.

"Night Rubes, sweet dreams", Charlie lovingly replies.

Ruby closes the door and quickly makes her way to the front door. She turns and gives Charlie a quick wave and thinks with a wicked grin on her face, 'I'm sure I'll have sweet dreams, especially if Nic is in them'.


	40. Chapter 40

Where Thing Stand

Rated R

Chapter 40

Joey absently draws figure 8s with her fingertips across Storm's bare chest as she contemplates how to ask the questions that are burning in her mind. She is startled out of her revelry by Storm commenting with bemusement, "honey even though I'm loving your caresses, you have something on your mind." Storm then places her hand on Joey's to stop the doodling.

Joey tilts her head back from its resting place on Storm's shoulder to meet her gaze. Joey smiles, she is not surprised that Storm somehow knows she wants to talk. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy we're still together. But I still can't understand how you can forgive me just like that", Joey confesses, still confuse by Storm behaviour toward her.

Storm sighs and thinks for a moment before answering. "Look I'm not saying I'm not hurt an angered by what happened, I am. However, I can see both sides and it happened not because you and Charlie made a conscious choice to do it. You both were overwhelmed by your emotions, and they took over", Storm explains thoughtfully.

"So what you're saying is that we weren't responsible for our actions? That sounds like a cop out", Joey snorts, still mortified by her action.

"So are you telling me that you could have stopped anytime you wanted to", Storm asks, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

It is Joey's turn to stop and think about her answer. "No I don't think I could have", she answers honestly.

"I didn't think you could have", Storm replies, giving Joey a sly smile.

"You say that like this has happened to you", Joey says half accusingly.

"It has, kinda. You see Caitlin and I had a big falling out a few months after we got together. She thought that I was cheating on her with one of our friends, but I wasn't. She had a few problems and she confided in me and made me promise not to tell anyone not even Caitlin. And to cut a long story short, we broke up", Storm tells Joey reflecting on her naive action.

"What did you say was going on if you couldn't tell Caitlin the truth", Joey asks curiously.

"Well we were both doing a psych degree, so I said we were working on an assignment together, which we were. That is how this all got started", Storm answers, still hating that she had deceived Caitlin.

"Oh I take it, Caitlin didn't believe you", Joey softly utters, stroking Storm's face giving her some comfort.

"No because I brushed aside her fears instead of trying to reassure her. Big fucking mistake on my part. And it's true what they say about artists, they are highly passionate about everything. I copped her wrath, and it wasn't pretty. If her tongue had of been a whip, I would have been flailed alive", Storm answers still disgust by how she treated Caitlin.

"So her words cut deep", Joey replies half asking half telling.

"To the bone", Storm answers softly. "Anyway, about a week later I got a call from Jane, Caitlin's flatmate. Asking me to come and pick up some stuff I left there. We arranged a time for me to come and get them. When I went there, Jane had to go and she asked if I'd lock up when I finished. I said I would. Just before I was about to leave, Caitlin arrived home. She asked me why I was there, I told her, to get my stuff, she said good. I picked up the box with my stuff in it and as I was leaving, she said now that we were over, could I at least tell her the truth, that I cheated on her", Storm vividly recounts.

"I told her I couldn't tell her that because I didn't cheat on her. From there our conversation deteriorated into a screaming match. In the end, I accused her of projecting her wanting to cheat onto me. She asked me what the fuck I was talking about and I told her that I had seen the looks between her and one of her art gallery owner friends. She didn't know what to say to that, so she slapped me across the face. I pressed her by saying, 'what the truth hurts'. She tried to slap me again but I grabbed her wrist, she then started to hit and kick, while yelling abuse at me", Storm tightly explains.

"Fuelled by our anger, all rational thought left us and primal instincts and urges took over. The next thing we knew, we were fucking each other and there was nothing gentle or loving about it. Just the raw need to possess the other", she comments her husky voice tightens with the memory. "When it was over, we stared at each other, stunned by our actions. By our torn clothes and by the damage we inflicted on each other. But even though we caused each other pain, the sex was mind blowing. So you see, I have a good understanding of how and why you and Charlie ended up doing what you did", Storm recalls opening up to Joey.

"Storm I now get that you understand, but how can you be so calm and in control. When I found out that Charlie cheated on me, nothing about my emotions were calm. When she tried to touch me, I growled at her. I felt like hitting her, I was so angry", Joey remarks, wanting clarification.

"Calm and in control huh", Storm replies smirking and holding up her bandage hands. "Not all the time though", she snorts.

Joey gently takes Storm's hands, unwraps them, and gasps when she sees the damage Storm has inflicted on them. She stares at Storm and sadly shakes her head, not happy about the way they look. "You need to see a doctor", Joey firmly states.

"They are just going to say ice and rest them and take some pain killers", Storm replies wearily.

"I don't care, you're still going to see a doctor", Joey says stubbornly.

"Logan if I go to the hospital, I could be there for hours. And V is coming here for your appointment and I still haven't organised her accommodation yet. Look, I've hurt my hands like this before and that is all they can do for them", Storm states strongly.

"Doc they look like they really hurt", Joey worriedly comments.

"As I told you, I prefer physical pain to emotional pain. And my hands are keeping me in control of my emotional pain", Storm honestly replies.

"It sounds like you're afraid of your emotions", Joey states coming to that revelation.

"I am. Joey my dark nature scares me. You've seen a bit of it in my eyes and it frightened you. I saw it in your eyes. I've seen and heard too many things with my work that has marked me deeply. That's why I'm so controlled with my emotions", she informs her. "I've only really lost control twice and one I've already told you about, and that was when I wanted to kill the guy who killed my family", Storm warily finishes off telling her.

"And the other time", Joey pensively asks.

Before Storm can answer Joey, her mobile rings. Picking it up and answering, Storm is mildly surprised who it is, "Hello, Storm Daniels."

"Hi Storm, it's Ruby. I'm wondering if we can talk", Ruby asks nervously.

"Hey Ruby, yeah sure, what's on your mind", Storm replies, slipping into her counselling mode, as Joey looks at her in surprise.

"I don't mean over the phone. I was wondering if we can meet", Ruby clarifies quickly.

"Yes I can meet you. When, after school", Storm gently suggests.

"I was hoping we could do it now, if that's ok", Ruby asks anxiously.

"Sure, where would you like to meet", Storm agrees, hearing the anxiety in Ruby's voice.

"On the beach out the front of the Surf Club", Ruby replies with relief in her voice.

"Ok, give me 15 minutes", Storm answers, as Joey gives her a questioning look.

"Thanks Storm", Ruby says happily.

"No problem, bye Ruby", Storm answers warmly and hangs up.

Storm gives Joey a quick kiss on her lips and tries to get out of bed. Joey pushes her back down and lays on top of her. "Hey, not so fast. If you're running off to meet another girl, you better give me a better kiss then that", Joey jokingly demands.

"Yes ma'am. God I love this bossy side of yours", Storm teases.

Storm then places her hands gently on the side of Joey's face and draws Joey's mouth to hers. First kissing Joey's top lip, and then softly kissing her bottom lip before capturing both of her lips. Their lips open and their tongues gently stroke each other. Joey thrusts her tongue into Storm's mouth as she possessively deepens their kiss. As her tongue caresses inside Storm's mouth, Joey starts to rock her hips into Storm. Storm moans, however, she breaks their kiss, "Logan you are naughty", Storm laughs and rolls them over.

Now on top, Storm gazes into Joey's honey chocolate eyes, smiles wickedly at her, and gives her a quick kiss. "To be continued later", Storm huskily purrs.

Storm moves off Joey and starts to get out of bed again. Joey reaches out, gasps Storm's hand, and squeezes it. Storm yelps, Joey quickly releases her hand, "Sorry Doc. You are definitely going to see a doctor", Joey firmly tells her.

"Sweetheart, I told you, they can't do anything for them", Storm replies as she gets out of the bed and walks over to the wardrobe to get some clothes.

Joey sits up muttering to herself as she picks up her mobile and makes a call, while Storm puts some clothes on. "Fuck", Joey exclaims in frustration.

Storm turns and looks at Joey questioningly, "What's up honey?"

"Leah's number has been disconnected", Joey answers mildly upset.

"Why are you calling Leah", Storm asks confused.

"To get Rachel's number", Joey replies slightly distracted, as she tries to remember Leah's mobile number.

"Who's Rachel", Storm asks curiously.

"She's a doctor", Joey states pointedly.

Storm laughs and shakes her head and comes and sits on the bed. "Do you know Charlie's mobile number", Storm asks, knowing Joey is not going to give up trying to get her to see a doctor.

"Yes, why", Joey answers cautiously.

"Well she might know Rachel's number, if not she can give you Leah's. And while you're talking to her ask her to meet you so you both can talk about things", Storm gently suggests.

"I have that meeting with Veronika today", Joey replies nervously.

"You can meet her later today because she'll probably sleeping until early afternoon", Storm urges.

"Doc why are you pushing me to meet with Charlie", Joey softly asks with confusion in her voice.

"To get it over and done with, so you can concentrate on the trial", Storm comments simply.

"Okay, I'll ask her can we meet and have a coffee and talk", Joey tiredly agrees.

"Can you get the coffees from the Diner and maybe sit on the park bench", Storm suggest vulnerably, not wanting Joey to be alone with Charlie.

"Sure. I'll suggest we do that Doc", Joey answers reassuringly, reading the vulnerability in Storm's eyes, reaching out, and gently stroking her face.

Storm puts her hand on Joey's wrist, turns her head, and kisses Joey's palm. "Thankyou", Storm whispers. "You should call her before she goes to bed", she warmly suggests.

As Joey dial's Charlie's number, Storm puts on her joggers. Joey's heart starts to beat faster as Charlie's phone starts to ring. Joey's hears the tired honey tones of Charlie's voice answer, "Hello, Charlie Buckton."

"Hi Charlie", Joey croaks, her mouth going dry.

"Hey, how are you", Charlie shyly asks, happily surprised by Joey calling her.

"I'm good thanks. Why I'm calling, is I was wondering if we can get a coffee and talk", Joey nervously asks.

"Sure. Do you want to come around now", Charlie replies, trying to keep her excitement out of her voice.

"How about we meet at the Diner after you've had a sleep", Joey warily suggest.

"Why do I need a sleep", Charlie asks curiously.

"You just came off a shift, didn't you", Joey tentatively poses.

"Yeah. How did you know I just came off shift", Charlie asks, astonished that Joey knew.

"Storm told me she spoke with you last night. And because I didn't wake you when I called, I guessed you were doing the late shift or a double shift", Joey rambles, which makes Storm chuckle at her cute rambling.

"I see. So what time do you want to meet", Charlie asks trying not to giggle at Joey's nervous ramble.

"Is 3 o`clock ok with you", Joey responses, keeping her answer short to try to control her nerves.

"3's good for me", Charlie answers smiling, happy that she is going to get to spend some time with Joey.

"Ok, I'll see you then", Joey says breaking into a small smile.

"Bye Joey", Charlie replies feeling slightly light headed from her excitement.

"Wait Charlie", Joey exclaims, remembering she needs to get Rachel's phone numbers.

"What", Charlie asks startled.

"Can I get Rachel's phone numbers off you", Joey asks, smiling at Storm, who has finished putting on her joggers and is now standing up.

"Sure, are you alright", Charlie asks worried.

"I'm fine, but I need her to take a look at Storm", Joey answers reassuringly.

"What's wrong with Storm", Charlie asks with concern in her voice.

"She hurt her hands, and I want Rachel to have a look at them", Joey explains as Storm picks up her mobile from the bedside draws.

"How did she hurt her hands", Charlie asks curiously. She remembers noticing Storm's bandaged hands, but did not enquire to how she hurt them. She is feeling slightly embarrassed about her lack of interest last night.

Joey quickly thinks about telling Charlie the truth or just brushing aside the question. "She punched a tree", Joey softly answers and gently take a hold of Storm's hand so she cannot leave just yet.

"Oh", Charlie whispers, guessing Storm took her anger out on a tree instead of them.

After a moment of silence between them, Joey asks, "so can I have Rachel's numbers?" Storm hands Joey a note pad and pen, "thanks honey", Joey whispers smiling at her.

"Yeah, hang on, let me get them for you", Charlie responses mildly distracted, still thinking about Storm punching a tree and the reason she did that.

After Charlie has given Joey Rachel's numbers she says with genuine concern, "Joey tell Storm I'm sorry about her hands and I hope they aren't that bad."

"Thanks Charlie I will and I'll see you at 3", Joey warmly answers, as she hands Storm the note pad and pen.

"See you then, bye", Charlie replies happily.

Joey hangs up with a small smile on her face and then she gazes up at Storm. "Charlie asked me to tell you that she is sorry about your hands and that she hopes they aren't that badly hurt", Joey tells her sincerely.

"When you see her this afternoon, tell her thanks for me", Storm replies with a quick smile. Then she leans down and gives Joey a quick kiss on her lips. "I've got to go sweetheart. I'll try not to be that long", she states and turns to leave.

"Ok Doc. I hope Rubes is ok. I'll call Rachel and see when she can see you", Joey answers with concern in her voice.

"Thanks honey and I'll let Ruby know you're thinking about her. I love you", Storm caringly responses turning back and gives Joey another kiss goodbye.

"I love you too", Joey lovingly replies and kisses Storm before she quickly leaves.

Joey watches Storm vanish out of their bedroom. She shakes her head and sighs, 'she just came here to support me and ends up supporting not only me, but also counselling Charlie, Ruby and Aden. Will she ever get time to just relax, and not have to deal with other people's shit', Joey sadly thinks. She picks up her mobile and the note pad that she wrote down Rachel's phone numbers on. She notices that Storm has left her a message, 'Hey sweetheart, sorry about having to run out on you. But I'll make it up to you by buying you breakfast at the Diner. Please meet me there at 9, love you lots, love Doc'. Joey breaks out into a huge grin; Storm's thoughtfulness is one of the things she loves about her.

Still looking at Storm's note, she dials Rachel's home number first. On the third ring she is greeted sweetly, "hello, Rachel Holden speaking."

"Hi Rachel, it's Joey Collins", she replies warmly.

"Hey Joey, how are you", Rachel asks happily, surprised that Joey is back in town.

"I'm good thanks, you", Joey answers smiling.

"A bit tired, but what can you expect with a baby", Rachel responses with fatigue in her voice. "So how can I help", she asks curiously.

"Oh, I was wondering if you could look at my girlfriend's hands, but if you're busy don't worry about it. I'll try and get her to go to the hospital", Joey comments, slightly disappointed because she knows she is going to have a hard time getting Storm to go.

"What's wrong with her hands", Rachel asks with interest, not just about her girlfriend's hands but also about her having a girlfriend.

"She hurt them punching a tree and they're really swollen", Joey tells her honestly.

There is a slight pause on Rachel's end of the phone before she answers tightly, "I see. Well I'm not back at work yet Jo, so get her to go to the hospital." Rachel wonders what type of woman Joey has gotten herself involved with, that she punches trees.

"Easier said than done. Thanks anyway Rachel", Joey replies with frustration in her voice.

"Why won't she go to the hospital if they are that bad", Rachel gently probes.

"Because she said all they are going to say is to ice and rest them and take panadol for the pain", Joey wearily answers.

"How does she know, is she a doctor", Rachel curiously asks.

"No, she's a psychologist, but she told me that she has hurt her hands like this before and that's what they told her to do for them", Joey snorts.

"A psychologist, you think she'd know better, then again they're more likely to prefer to deal with other people's problems then their own", Rachel laughs harshly. Not just about Storm but herself for ignoring all the signs of postpartum depression because, she is a doctor and counsellor.

"Tell me about it", Joey quips.

"Well if you think she'll jack up about going to the hospital, I can come around if you don't mind me bringing Harry with me", Rachel kindly offers.

"No I'd love to meet Harry, but Storm is out for the moment. I'm suppose to meet her at the Diner at 9, but I'll text her to come home", Joey replies with relief in her voice.

"You sure she won't mind you changing her plans", Rachel asks seriously. Not knowing if Storm is a control freak and if she will abuse Joey for the change in plans.

Joey takes note of Rachel's tone and quickly responses to reassure her, "no Storm won't mind and I'm sure she would love to meet Harry too!"

"Well if you're sure, I'll come around at 9", Rachel reservedly comments.

"I am. Thanks Rachel", Joey replies, kicking herself for giving Rachel the impression that Storm is violent towards her.

After giving Rachel the address of Storm's holiday house, they say their goodbyes and hang up. Joey quickly texts Storm to let her know of the changes to their plans. Joey does not have to wait long for a response. Storm texts back, 'No probs will get some takeaway, luv u xox'. Joey smiles and texts back, 'luv u 2 xox', then she head off to have a shower.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at the Surf Club car park, Storm's mobile text message sound goes off. On checking it, she finds she has a message from Joey letting her know of the changes to their plans. She texts back that she will pick up some takeaway and then quickly makes her way to the beach track. Just as she steps out onto the beach, an impatient Ruby growls, "you're late!"<p>

"Well good morning to you too sunshine", Storm quips, unfazed by Ruby's grumpiness. "If you want to know why I'm late, when you called I was still in bed. So I had to get dressed and I had to promise Joey we would continue what you interrupted, later", Storm finishes off sweetly.

"Eeww, too much information", Ruby squawks covering her ears.

"I was just letting you know why I'm late", she responds nonchalantly. "So what's up", Storm asks, intrigued by Ruby's insistence to meet straight away.

Ruby looks around nervously and asks, "can we walk while we talk?"

"Sure", Storm answers, her curiosity is now piqued.

They start to walk along the beach in the direction of the Summer Bay Lighthouse. After walking in silence for a while, Storm watches Ruby's facial expression as she silently debates with herself as to how to ask Storm what she wants to know. After observing Ruby for a few moments more, Storm interrupts Ruby's thoughts by quietly counselling, "just ask your questions Ruby. It doesn't matter how they come out, just as long as they come out."

Stopping to face Storm. Ruby bluntly blurts out, "could I be gay because Charlie is?"

"If you're asking do gay parents have more gay children then straight parents, then the answer is no they don't. Are you asking because you think you are gay or are you scared that in the future you will wake up and find you are gay", Storm states and asks, wanting more clarification from Ruby.

"I don't know, I'm confused. I don't know if I like her because I might be gay or I like her because Charlie's gay and that makes me think I should be gay too. Fuck, I don't know", Ruby tosses her hands up in frustration.

"Tell me, how does she make you feel when you're with her", Storm gently probes.

Ruby starts to walk again, thinking on Storm's question. She breaks into a smile, "she makes me feel special, that I can tell her anything and she won't judge me. She listens to what I have to say and what I say is important to her. And being with her is what I look forward to. She makes me feel good about myself", Ruby shyly explains.

"I see. You just described a best friend. Can I ask, have you kissed her", Storm replies quietly.

"Yes", Ruby answers blushing.

"And how did that make you feel", Storm probingly asks.

"Wonderful! My lips tingled, my stomach felt like I have butterflies. I felt giddy and I didn't want to stop, I just want to keep kissing her", Ruby replies breathy, remembering their kisses.

"Is kissing all you want to do", Storm pointedly asks.

"No" Ruby chokes out. Looking down at the sand blushing intensely, remembering kneading Nicole's bum and how it felt when their nipples touched as she held Nicole when they went skinny dipping. How turned on she was when Nicole kissed her neck and not to mention when Nicole was lying on top of her and the both of them started to rock into each other.

"What else do you want to do with this girl", Storm gently enquires.

"You know", Ruby squawks, going a deeper red from embarrassment.

"What, you want to cup her breasts and feel her nipples harden from your caresses? You want to tease her nipples with your tongue until she begs you for more pressure? Wanting to take them into your mouth to suck and stroke, making them even harder? Is that something you want to do with her", Storm asks wryly, as she gauges Ruby's response to see if she is getting aroused.

"Yes", Ruby whispers. "I want to make love with her", she reveals, her mouth has gone dry and she is wet from what Storm has said as she imagined doing that to Nicole.

"Do you want to do that with a guy", Storm asks curiously.

Ruby takes a moment and pictures herself doing that with Geoff and answers honestly, "Yes, but I'd prefer to do it more with Nicole."

"What about with another girl", Storm asks, still gently probing.

Ruby thinks about other girls, even celebrities, "no, not really", Ruby replies truthfully.

"All I can tell you is, at the moment you're bi-curious. Only time will tell if your bi, gay or straight", Storm gently informs her.

Ruby groans and puts her head in her hands. Storm puts her arms around Ruby's shoulders, "it's not that bad Rubes. You're young, enjoy it. You've got plenty of time before you know who you would like to spend the rest of your life with", Storm confidently tells her smiling.

"I just don't like the confusion", Ruby moans.

"All I can suggest is, see where it takes you. If it gets to a point where you don't want to do it, then stop, because it isn't what you want. Also talk to Nicole, is she gay or is she like you", Storm counsels.

"She's like me", Ruby replies despondently.

"Then you both need to talk. Find out if this is what you both want and lay down some ground rules. The key here is to be totally honest with each other. If either of you isn't comfortable then stop. Don't continue because you want to make the other happy, all that will do is fuck you up", Storm firmly counsels.

"We will", Ruby states reassuringly.

"Good", Storm strongly remarks. "Anything else I can help you with", she asks. She still has her arm around Ruby, who has put her arm around Storm's waist. Storm then gently turns her around.

"Yeah, I'm kinda wondering if you have any books on how, you know", Ruby embarrassingly stammers out.

Storm lips start to twitch, "I think I have a copy of 'The Guide to Lesbian Sex' at the beach house. I'll look for it and get it to you. Oh I also have a couple of lesbian movies that you and Nicole can watch", Storm warmly answers.

"Thanks, that would be great", Ruby replies gratefully.

"No problem. So is there anything else? Like that, you've discovered that you're still the same loving, intelligent, smart arse Ruby you've always been. And that Charlie is still the same wonderful, loving and over protective Charlie, she has always been", Storm causally states.

"Oi, I'm not a smart arse thank you. As for Charlie, well that's just it, I don't know how I'm suppose to treat her. Do I treat her like she's my sister or do I treat her like she's my mother", Ruby responds, her voice full of emotional frustration.

"I think Charlie is leaving that up to you to decide. I think you were always her Ruby and from what I've gather from talking with Joey, Charlie and yourself, I believe the bond between you both went beyond the sisterly bond. To you it seems she has always been your Charlie, either as a motherly sister or a sisterly mother. Whatever it is and what I've come to understand, you are the most important person in this world to Charlie and she would die to protect you", Storm tells Ruby in her counsellor's voice.

"I know, I'm just having a tough time trusting her again. But you're right, she's always been more than a sister to me. I like your term, she's my Charlie, that sums her up perfectly", Ruby honestly tells Storm and a small smile breaks across her face.

When they arrive back at the track, Ruby smiles at Storm. "Thanks for coming and listening to me ramble on. I just didn't know who else to talk to. I would have asked Joey, but with everything going on with her, I didn't want to add to her problems. And god if I had of spoken with Charlie about this, she would have wanted to know every detail and she'd insisted on talking to Nicole, to see if she had pressured me, which she didn't. It would have felt more like an interrogation", Ruby comments overly dramatically.

Storm chuckles, imagining Charlie interrogating Ruby. "I'm sure she wouldn't be that bad", Storm answers laughingly.

"Yeah right, you should have heard her when she found out I had sex with Xavier", Ruby snorts.

"Well you are her Ruby and we know she is overly protective of you", Storm quips.

"Exactly! That's why I asked you for help. You're a counsellor and you said I could call you anytime I need to talk", Ruby replies triumphantly.

"True. Well I've got to go and buy some breakfast, and you need to get to school. I'll look for the book and dvds and hopefully get them to you this afternoon", Storm states warmly and lets go of Ruby's shoulders she has had her arm around.

"Thanks Storm", Ruby answers smiling. Feeling less confused about her feelings, as she lets go of her arm around Storm waist. "Oh, can this stay between us", she asks slightly nervous.

"Sure, my lips are sealed", Storm replies reassuringly.

"Cool, thanks", Ruby comments and gives Storm's hand a squeeze, who sharply inhales air due to the pain. Ruby looks at Storm's hand, "what the fuck happened to your hand", she squawks, turning it this way and that way.

Storm tries to extricate her hand carefully from Ruby's grasp. But in the process she show Ruby her other hand. Ruby seizes that hand as well. She looks at Storm, "well", Ruby demands tapping her foot.

On seeing Ruby tapping her foot, Storm burst out laughing, only to be met by a withering look from Ruby. She holds Storm's hand tighter. "Ruby please let my hands go", Storm begs breathing through the pain.

"Not until you tell me what happened to them, and why you laughed at me", Ruby responds pouting.

"I laughed because you reminded me of Jade and I hurt my hands punching a tree", Storm replies honestly.

"Punching a tree! Why the fuck would you want to punch a tree", Ruby huffs, forgetting about what had happened yesterday between Charlie and Joey.

"It hurts less than the emotional pain", Storm simply replies.

"What? That still doesn't...oh shit, I forgot. Storm I'm sorry. Fuck, I'm such an idiot sometimes. Here I've been raving on and I haven't even bothered to ask you how you are or thanked you for not killing Charlie. Now I see why a tree copped it instead...", Ruby rambles.

"Ruby, it's ok. I never would have hit Charlie let alone kill her. I punched the tree to help me cope with the emotional pain and anger", Storm comments interrupting Ruby ranting and finally manages to extricate her hands from Ruby's hands.

"Oh. So why are you still here? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you are, but with Joey cheating on you. I'd of thought you would have pissed her off and went back to the City", Ruby asks slightly confused.

"God you young women and your 'black and white' glasses! You should take them off and see the world how it truly is, black, white and with multiple different shades of grey", she snorts. "Ruby, what happened between Joey and Charlie wasn't planned, neither of them were thinking, they were reacting to a primal need, period. Both of them regret what happened and wish they could take it back. So I'm not going to give up on mine and Joey's relationship because we've hit a bump in the road", Storm wearily states.

"A bump in the road! More like a boulder", Ruby scoffs.

"I don't think Charlie would take kindly to you referring to her as a boulder", Storm quips.

"Well sometimes when she gets something into her head she's hard to shift", Ruby retorts.

"If you mean her wanting Joey back, she's already told me. But regardless of what Charlie or I want, that ultimate decision lies with Joey", Storm informs her.

"How do you feel about that", Ruby asks curiously.

"What, Charlie letting me know she wants Joey back, I'm not happy about it, but at least she's being honest. As for Joey's decision, all I want is for her to be truly happy, of course, I want to be the one to make her happy. But if it is Charlie, well I'd wish them all the happiness in the world. And before you say anything, yes it would hurt like hell. But as I told Jade, you can't force someone to stay with you if they don't want to be with you", Storm plainly states.

"You wouldn't fight for her", Ruby asks scowling at Storm.

"Of course I would fight for her! But if Charlie is who she really wants and needs, then there will be no point in fighting, because that would end up hurting me more, and I'm not a masochist", Storm tightly answers. "But there is no point worrying about it until, if or when it happens", she finishes of retrospectively.

"I bet you didn't think you be walking into such a fucked up town", Ruby snorts.

"It's always had its fair share of dramas and I've managed to avoid them in the past. But I'm not so lucky this time", Storm chuckles.

"No, it found you in the City and brought you back here", Ruby laughingly replies.

"God you just gave me the imagine of a large tentacle whipping out and plucking me from home and dragging me here", Storm comments chuckling and shaking her head.

"Yeah kicking and screaming all the way", Ruby jokingly says.

"No, more like, bring it on and show me what you've got", Storm teases.

"I hope not a lot for your sake", Ruby quietly states looking sad and thinking about all the dramas that have happened to her since she moved here.

"Same here Rubes", Storm softly replies and gently squeezes her hand. "Well I better go get Joey some breakfast before her worms decide to eat her", Storm says tongue in cheek. "If you need to talk, you have my number", she kindly offers as she releases Ruby's hand.

"Thanks Storm. I hope everything works out for you", Ruby replies warmly.

"Thanks Rubes. Have a good day at school", Storm says smiling and starts to head up the track.

"Bye Storm", Ruby replies with a grin, watching her disappear up the track.

'Now all I need to do is talk with Nicole and find out how she is feeling about us, if they is an us. Fuck, this is way so complicated', Ruby sourly thinks. As she walks further down the beach, she contemplates what today may have in store for her. She is hoping it has at least a kiss from Nicole in store for her.


	41. Chapter 41

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 41

Joey busies herself by cleaning and tidying the house as she waits for Storm, Rachel and Harry to arrive. She is just about to put the jug on, when she receives a text message for Storm saying 'Got brekkie and coffee, will be home soon, luv Doc xox'. Joey smiles, and then she hears a knock on the front door. Putting her mobile on the kitchen table, she goes and answers the door. She finds Rachel, with Harry in the pram, standing there looking a bit frazzled. "Hi Rachel, come in", Joey greets her warmly.

"Hi Joey", she greets Joey back slightly flustered. Bending down, Joey helps to lift the pram up slightly to get it over the lip of the doorway. "Thanks Joey", Rachel says appreciatively.

"No problem", Joey calls back over her shoulder, as she leads them inside.

Joey leads them into the kitchen after Rachel closes the front door. Taking in the surroundings, Rachel notices how neat and clean the place is and thinks, 'I wish I had time to tidy my house up'.

Upon walking into the kitchen, Joey turns her attention to her guests. "Please sit down", she says smiling.

Rachel gratefully puts the nappy bag down next to a kitchen chair that she just slid into. "Nice place, is it a private rental, cause I didn't see a realtor's property sign outside", Rachel asks amused, as she relaxes back into her chair.

"No, Storm owns it", Joey chirps cheerfully as she comes to look at Harry.

"Oh I see. Holiday house", Rachel curiously asks.

"Yes it is", she replies happily nodding as she peers down at a sleeping Harry. Looking up smiling, "he's gorgeous Rachel", Joey states beaming brightly.

"Thanks, I think he is too", Rachel replies with pride in her voice.

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry I gave you the impression of Storm being violent, she isn't. She's kind, caring and loving", Joey explains wanting to put right her earlier faux pas.

"Then why did she punch a tree", Rachel asks raising an eyebrow and wondering if Joey is scared or is telling her the truth.

"Because I hurt her badly, so to cope with the pain she punched a tree", Joey quietly replies.

"To cope she punched a tree? She didn't punch it in anger", Rachel probingly asks.

"I don't know, maybe. But she says she copes better with physical pain then with emotional pain", Joey tries to articulate.

"I see. If you don't mind me asking, what did you do", Rachel tentatively asks.

Joey nervously licks her lips, "I cheat on her. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't stop myself. I was so angry and hurt and all the shit from the past surfaced. It was like a blind rage", she tearfully confesses.

Rachel reaches across the table, places her hand on Joey's, and gently squeezes it. "I take it, you cheated on Storm with Charlie", Rachel gently states.

"Yes", Joey whispers, hanging her head in shame and sighs as more tears flow down her face.

Just then, Storm opens the front door and happily calls out, "hey sweetheart I'm home". Upon entering the kitchen smiling, in one hand a plastic bag containing their breakfast and in the other a cardboard cup carrier with three coffees in it. Storm immediately feels the tension in the air and gazes at Joey. She notices her body language and quickly puts the stuff on the table and crouches beside Joey. "Sweetheart, what's wrong", Storm gently asks, her voice full of concern, as she softly strokes the side of Joey's face.

Joey turns to Storm and sees concern written all over her face. She gently runs a hand down Storm's face and chokes out, "I told Rachel the reason why you hurt your hands".

"Oh honey", Storm simply replies, taking Joey into her arms, holds her tight and softly kisses her temple.

Rachel observes these tender gestures silently and readjusts her initial view of Storm. She can see how much Storm cares for Joey and she feels sympathy for Storm because she knows what it is liked to be cheated on. Storm feels Rachel's eyes on her, she turns to Rachel and quickly apologises, "Sorry, I'm Storm", she says offering Rachel her hand.

Taking Storm's hand and gently shaking it, "Rachel. Nice to meet you", she replies smiling.

"Thank you for coming. I know how busy you are and we appreciate it", Storm says warmly and releases Rachel's hand.

"It's ok, I know Joey wouldn't have asked if she didn't think it was serious", Rachel lightly replies.

"So do you want to examine my hands then have some breakfast and coffee or would you like to eat first then examine them", Storm politely asks.

"Show me your hands first", Rachel states.

Storm stands up, moves and sits on one of the kitchen chairs near Rachel and holds her hands out for her to examine. Rachel takes a gentle hold of Storm's left hand, turning it this way and that and takes note of Storm's grimaces. Rachel releases her left hand and proceeds to checkout Storm's right hand, going through the same procedure. Storm grunts as Rachel turns her hand in different directions. She then lets out a yelp of pain when Rachel gently probes the little finger's knuckle.

Joey rubs Storm's back, as Rachel stares directly into Storm's pain-filled eyes and slightly shakes her head. "Well it looks like you have a broken little finger knuckle, along with some severe bruising and a few lacerations. I would like you to get your right hand x-rayed to get a better diagnosis of how badly broken that knuckle is", she clinically reports, as she gently releases Storm battered hand. She then pulls a roll of strapping tape and a pair of scissors out of the nappy bag and tapes the little finger to her ring finger. "There that should help", Rachel comments smiling as she finishes strapping Storm's hand.

"Thanks Rachel and I can say you were a lot gentler then Ruby was when you were checking out my hands", Storm replies with a slight chuckle, trying to ignore the throbbing in her right hand.

"I'll make sure she goes to the hospital", Joey firmly reassures Rachel.

"Well it will have to wait until after your meeting with V", Storm comments as she starts to hand out the coffees and three Styrofoam containers, one each for her, Joey and Rachel.

"Storm you make sure you get your hand x-rayed today", Rachel strongly reiterates, as Storm hands her a coffee and one of the containers. "What's this", she asks looking slightly unsure.

"Coffee and breakfast. Irene said you'd probably would like a cappuccino", Storm replies smiling as she hands Joey her coffee and breakfast, who smiles in return.

"A cappuccino, most definitely, but I've had breakfast. But thanks for the thought", Rachel says smiling back.

"That's ok, it won't go to waste", Storm warmly states as she sips on her latte`.

"Oh yum, I've missed Leah's wild berry pancakes", Joey gushes.

"Wild berry pancakes! Maybe just one", Rachel responds just as enthusiastically as Joey.

"They are that good are they ladies", Storm chuckles hearing and seeing the excitement in Joey and Rachel's eyes.

"To die for", Joey mumbles with a mouth full of pancakes.

"One of my guilty pleasures", Rachel dreamily replies.

Storm grins and shakes her head at Joey and Rachel, who have a look of rapture on their faces, as they indulge in one of their favourite breakfast. Storm cuts herself a piece of pancake and tries it, "Not bad. I can see why you both have a look of delight on your faces", Storm utters, savouring the sweet tart taste of the pancake.

After a few minutes of enjoying Leah's heavenly pancakes, Rachel breaks the silence. "So if you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet", she curiously asks.

After a minor pause, due to swallowing some of her latte`, Joey answers hesitantly, "at the St. Vincent hospital in Darlinghurst".

"Were you both visiting people there", Rachel asks, intrigued at Joey's hesitation.

"Storm was. I was a patient there", Joey replies slowly.

"Why, what happened to you", Rachel asks, as she starts to get an uneasy feeling.

"I got mugged and ended up the hospital", Joey responds, not wanting to go into too much detail.

"God Jo! Violence seems to follow you", Rachel squawks sympathetically and reaches out and takes Joey's hand. "So how badly did you get hurt", she probes.

Joey sighs knowing Rachel will keep pressing for details. Therefore, she reluctantly tells her, wanting nothing better to do then to not think about the mugging or what happened to her. "I ended up with a fractured skull, a broken jaw, both arms broken, a busted left knee, several broken ribs, a punched lung, a 20 centimetre gash on my right thigh, a cut above my left eye and some bruising to my back, butt and back of my legs", Joey replies looking uncomfortable at Rachel.

"Don't forget some internal bleeding, being in a coma for two weeks and ending up with amnesia as well", Storm interjects softly.

"Fuck Joey! Sounds like we are lucky to still have you. So have they caught the bastard who did that to you", Rachel strongly remarks, giving Joey's hand a squeeze.

"No not yet", Joey simply answers and gives Rachel a small smile.

"That's disappointing. So Storm, were you brought into counsel Joey through the trauma", Rachel asks, wondering if Storm crossed the professional-patient line.

"No she wasn't! She was there as my friend", Joey protectively answers for Storm.

"Well at first, her counsellor asked me to try and get her to at least talk. From there we became friends, with Dr Christie continuing as Joey's counsellor", Storm further clarifies.

"I see. Yeah Joey can be unco-operative when it comes to hospitals", Rachel chuckles remembering when she first met Joey.

"How so", Storm curiously asks and raising an eyebrow at Joey.

"Look, I didn't see the point in going to the hospital to get a little cut on my head checked out or going there a week and a half after the rape. There was no evidence left", Joey huffs and crosses her arms.

"True, there was no semen left, but there was still evidence of the damage he caused. And as for the cut on your head it required a couple of stitches and Robbo was to blame for that as well", Rachel fires back at her.

"So you were the attending doctor when she came in for treatment for a head wound and for a sexual assault examination", Storm asks, unconsciously slipping into her professional mode.

"Yes. Aden brought her to the E.D. with a scalp laceration, which I stitched. Then a couple of weeks later, Charlie brought her in for a sexual assault exam", Rachel answers in her doctor mode.

"It was embarrassing. The only good thing about it was, I found out I wasn't pregnant and that the filthy pig didn't give me any dirty diseases", Joey retorts disgusted and slightly shudders.

"I see", Storm utters thoughtfully. "Joey, V will want to speak with Rachel and get her professional opinion", she gently tells Joey and takes her hand.

"Why the fuck for! I don't want my medical business discussed", Joey states horrified.

"Sorry sweetheart, even though the DPP has Rachel's findings, V will want to talk with her about them", Storm apologetically replies.

"I have an appointment with the crown prosecutor, a Detective Senior Sergeant Sharon Anderson, about your case next week", Rachel informs them.

"Wonderful", Joey exclaims sarcastically, not happy about her medical records looked at by strangers.

"Well I'd say Veronika will want to see you while she is here today Rachel", Storm tells her, while stroking Joey's back to comfort her.

"If I'm not busy, I'll meet with her", Rachel replies warily.

Before anymore can be said, Harry wakes up crying. Rachel takes a deep breath and sighs. Joey carefully looks at Rachel and sees how tired she is. Getting up from her chair, Joey moves to the pram and asks, "may I?"

Rachel nods and Joey picks up the crying baby and cradles him to her. Rachel opens her nappy bag and removes a bottle container. Opening it, she pulls a bottle out which has formula in it. Pulling the cover off the bottle, she tests the temperature on her wrist, then she hands it to Joey and after that, she hands her a nappy. Joey puts the nappy on her shoulder; she sits down and then puts the teat to Harry's mouth, who latches on to it and starts to hungrily and noisily feed.

All the women smile at him happily feeding, then Joey, who is still watching him, innocently asks, "Rachel did something happen that you can't breastfeed, or are you uncomfortable breastfeeding around two lesbians?" There is a silence pause causing Joey to look up to see Rachel tense, "did I say something wrong? I'm sorry Rachel", she worriedly apologises.

"It's ok Joey, and no I'm not breastfeeding because I'm here with the both of you. I had to stop breastfeeding because I'm on an anti-depressant", Rachel sadly explains.

"Oh", Joey softly replies and she looks down, not knowing what else to say.

"Postpartum depression", Storm seriously asks.

"Yes", Rachel replies short, still slightly disgusted in herself and feeling that she is a failure at motherhood.

"Well there is nothing to be ashamed of; you can't help having a hormonal imbalance and probably victim deficiency. And now that you know you aren't going crazy, your treatment of it will help you cope better", Storm counsels, after noticing Rachel self disgust.

"Well that's what Dr Wright tells me", Rachel remarks with some doubt.

"She's right. You just have to relax a bit more and remember that you are human, and you can't do everything by yourself", Storm comments, continuing to counsel.

"I take this is the standard talk you psychologists give all your PPD clients", Rachel states with bemusement in her voice.

"I'm sure you give your patients the same advice", Storm replies raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Yes I do", Rachel laughs, and then she looks at Joey who has Harry over her shoulder and rubbing his back to help bring up his wind.

"Rachel if you not mind me saying, you look dead on your feet", Storm caringly remarks.

"I still haven't gotten Harry into a routine and after his kidnapping I can't sleep properly", Rachel quietly confesses.

"God Rach, you must have been so scare for Harry. I'm so glad you got him back safe and sound", Joey comments with concern and relief in her voice.

"Thanks Jo. Yeah I was beside myself with worry and I took my anger and frustration out on Tony and Charlie, even though they were doing everything they could. I'm still uneasy about someone else looking after him", Rachel tiredly explains.

"Why's that", Joey curiously asks and then Harry lets out a burp. "Good boy", she grins at him and continues with his feeding.

Rachel smiles as she watches Joey with Harry. "Martha and Hugo were looking after him when he was kidnapped by a woman suffering postpartum psychosis", she tells them with a hint of annoyance in her voice, still upset with Martha and Hugo.

"So why did that woman kidnap Harry", Joey enquires.

"Her baby was born stillborn and she blamed me. And in her mentally ill state she believed Harry then should be hers", Rachel answers sadly.

"I see. I can understand you not wanting him out of your sight", Joey utters sympathetically.

"But for your own health, you're going to have to trust that it won't happen again and let family and friends look after him. Because if you don't your PPD won't get better and you may end up in hospital", Storm gently warns.

"Yes Dr Wright has said the same thing", Rachel replies capitulating.

"Meg is very good, you should follow her advice", Storm confidently states.

"You know her", Rachel asks surprised.

"Isn't she the counsellor that you saw", Joey innocently blurts out as she puts the empty baby's bottle on the table and lifts Harry back up on to her shoulder. She then glances towards Storm and realises what she has just said and gives her an apologetic look.

"Yes she was", Storm answers returning Joey's glance with a bemused one. She turns to Rachel, "so I know just how good Meg is. Follow her advice, and you'll have your life back in order in no time", she finishes off smiling at Rachel.

"God I hope so. I hate feeling this fucking out of control", Rachel wearily states and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Rachel, why don't you let Storm and I look after Harry while you have a sleep. You look like you could use some", Joey kindly offers, as she gently rocks the baby in her arms.

"Thanks Joey, but I couldn't impose", Rachel politely declines.

"It's no imposition", Joey happily tells her as she watches Harry drift off to sleep.

Rachel stares in amazement at how easily Joey has gotten Harry back to sleep. She wonders how she can decline Joey's offer without hurting her feelings. "You have that meeting soon and if Harry starts to fuss he'll interrupt it and this meeting is important for the case against Robbo", she reasons.

"Storm could see to him if he starts to fuss", Joey counters.

"Rachel you can lay down in one of the spare rooms, so if he starts to fuss you're right here as well", Storm offers, subtly reassuring her she will still be in control.

"I've got heaps of housework that needs doing", Rachel replies, but she is tempted.

"Fuck the housework! You're dead on your feet, so go lay down. And after my meeting with Veronika, I'll help you with it while Storm goes to the hospital to get her hand x-rayed", Joey orders.

"Well if you're sure", Rachel says, taken back by Joey's forceful tone. She thinks, 'well this is a stronger Joey to the one she first met 6 months ago. Good for her'.

"We are. Storm can you show Rachel where she can lay down", Joey instructs.

"Certainly. Rachel please follow me", Storm replies bemused as she stands up. She grins at Joey's take-charge attitude.

Rachel follows Storm to one of the spare bedrooms, leaving Joey watching a sleeping Harry in her arms. Storm show Rachel into Tara's old room, with its lemon yellow walls, white ceiling and trim. Adorning the cornices, hand painted characters from 'The Little Mermaid'. Rachel surmises that this is a little girl's room, "you have children", she asks looking around the room.

"I did, a girl and a boy. But they were killed along with my wife by a drunk driver", Storm answers quietly.

Turning towards Storm, Rachel puts a hand on Storm's shoulder, "I'm so sorry"; Rachel responds sympathetically. She comes to the conclusion that Storm was seeing Dr Wright to deal with her grief and loss.

"Thanks", she simply replies and gives Rachel a sad smile. "Now you get some rest or you'll have Joey tying you to the bed", Storm quips.

"Yeah I believe she would", Rachel chuckles. "She is a lot stronger then the Joey I first met", she thoughtfully comments.

"How so", Storm asks intrigued and leans on the doorframe.

Rachel moves and sits on the single bed, "well she was shy, softly spoken and hated conflict of any kind. But one thing hasn't changed and that is her caring nature", Rachel reflectively enlightens.

"I think she has always had an inner strength, but she chose to hide it. I'm glad she is showing it more; it makes people think twice before they put shit on her. Your friend Leah is the same", Storm remarks with pride in Joey.

"I know. I would like to see Leah being a bit more assertive", Rachel laughs.

"Don't be surprised if you see her asserting herself more", Storm grins. "Now get some sleep", she tells Rachel and turns to walk out the door.

"Thanks Storm", Rachel replies yawning as she lies down.

Turning her head, Storm softly utters, "you're welcome". With that, she gently closes the door.

Arriving back out into the kitchen, Storm quietly observes Joey with Harry, who is gently rocking him with an adoring expression on her face. Storm silently walks over to her, leans down and kisses her temple. Looking up smiling, Joey softly kisses Storm's lips. When the kiss ends, Storm whispers, "you'll make a wonderful mum."

"Thanks, I've always wanted kids, but I've been scare I'd be like my parents. But with you and Charlie's belief that I'm a good person, I'm not scare I'll turn into my parents", Joey softly confesses.

"You broke that cycle long ago Logan", Storm states squeezing Joey's shoulders lovingly and gives her a kiss, which they quickly deepen.

A knock on the front door interrupts the kiss before it gets too passionate. They break apart smiling at one each other. A louder knock resonates from the front door; Storm walks quickly to answer it so as not to disturb Rachel. Upon opening the door, Storm finds Veronika standing there in one of Heather's designer silk suites and her leather briefcase. "Hey V", Storm says leaning in and giving her a quick kiss.

"Hello. I forgot how pretty this town is", Veronika cheerfully comments as she walks inside.

"Yeah it hasn't changed much in three years", Storm replies lowering her voice as she closes the door.

"Why are you whispering? Is Joey asleep", Veronika softly asks turning to look at Storm with a raised eyebrow and thinking 'it's not like Storm to forget a meeting'.

"No, Rachel is. Joey's in the kitchen", Storm answers quietly as they continue towards the kitchen.

"Who's Rachel", she curiously asks as she walks into the kitchen. She notices Joey straightening up after putting the baby back into the pram. "Hello Joey, and who do we have here", Veronika asks intrigued as she peers into the pram.

"Hi Veronika, this is Harry, and Rachel is his mother", Joey answers her smiling.

After looking at Harry for a moment, Veronika turns and inquisitively enquires, "is she an old girlfriend?"

"What! No, she's my doctor", Joey spits out in shock.

"I see. Was she the doctor who examine you after your rape", Veronika asks.

"Yes, but I didn't see her until about a week and a half after it happened" Joey answers slightly uncomfortable.

"Why don't you take Harry into the lounge room sweetheart, while I make us all a cup of coffee", Storm interjects after noticing Joey tensing up.

"Ok Doc", Joey replies mildly and smiles at Storm as she pushes the pram out of the kitchen.

"Sounds good, remember three sugars and no milk thanks Stormy", Veronika states and sighs as she sit down at the kitchen table.

"I remember V", she chuckles. "So have you forgiven Heather yet", Storm asks as she prepares the coffees.

"Yeah, I took pity on her. She was as sick as a dog and spent the whole day in bed trying to recover from her hangover. I thought at one stage there I would have to take her to the hospital, she couldn't keep anything down", Veronika explains.

"God that sounded bad. Is she alright now", Joey asks with concern in her voice as she re-enters the kitchen and sits back down in her chair.

"Yes she is. She has sworn off alcohol for a while", Veronika chortles.

"She's not a big drinker to begin with", Storm states.

"No she's not, but she over indulged because her show was such a success", Veronika snorts.

"Well I'm glad she's ok and that her designs were a hit", Joey says, genuinely happy for Heather.

"So am I. But she did complain about you not being there Storm and not bringing Joey to meet her", she comments smirking at Storm.

"I told her, when Joey got back her memory I would go to her next fashion show and I'd ask Joey if she would like to go to", Storm answers, recounting her conversation with Heather.

"I think she couldn't see what the problem would've been, memory or no memory", Veronika argues on her wife's behalf.

"Too much stimuli, we both thought it would've been a bad idea. I might have ended up in the foetal position crying hysterically and ruin her show. As it was I just wanted a quiet night at home, trying to come to terms with my regained memory", Joey wearily explains as Storm sets a coffee in front of her. "Thanks Doc", she murmurs smiling adoringly at her.

"And you ended up with two unexpected guests", Veronika chuckles.

"Yeah", Joey retorts and sucks through her teeth, still a bit peeved about it.

"So Jo, why did it take you a week and half to see a doctor", Veronika causally asks changing the subject and takes a slip of her coffee.

"Because it took Aden and Charlie that long to convince me to go", she fires back.

"I see" she thoughtfully. "We'll need to go over in depth the events leading up to your rape, the rape itself. And the events leading up to you making your statement that you had been sexually assaulted. We will then need to do the same with the attempt on your life. Also I'll need some additional inform about when you first discovered you were a lesbian and all your previous girlfriends", Veronika rapidly states. Before Joey can digests what she has just spouted at her, Veronika asks changing tact, "and do you know why Morag 'Battleship' Bellingham is interested in your case?"

Joey blinks a few times and takes a moment to process all the information Veronika needs to know before she speaks. "Morag is Charlie and Ruby's stepmother and Charlie said she would ask Morag to be my solicitor if I wanted her to represent me. I never asked because Charlie and I broke up and I didn't think it would've been right for me to ask her", Joey explains to Veronika.

"Ok", she nods with interest. "She is a damn fine solicitor and she was my mentor", Veronika smiles reflectively on their working relationship, mistress and her apprentice of the legal world. "So why is she asking who is representing you", she asks intrigued.

"Charlie probably asked her. She was trying to track down Joey and she would have thought Morag might be able to help. She would have suspected Joey would have been in contact with the DPP or have sort out legal representation", Storm surmises.

"Why was Senior Constable Buckton looking for you? I though Constable Watson is the officer in charge of your case", Veronika asks slightly confused.

"Georgia is in charge of my case. Charlie was worried about me because the trial date was coming up and no one had heard from me in over two months", Joey nervously explains.

"So does Senior Constable Buckton still have any romantic feeling towards you", Veronika curiously enquires.

"What does that got to do with anything", Joey snaps, she is still feeling guilty for cheating and hurting Storm. Also knowing it is hurting Storm to know that Charlie wants to get back together with her.

Joey glances at Storm, who is remaining quiet with a closed expression on her face, and she gives her an apologetic look. Storm's face softens and returns Joey's look by giving her a fleeting smile. Veronika notices this with interest before she tries to clarify her reasons for wanting to know about Charlie's feeling for Joey. "Look the defence is going to attack Senior Constable Buckton about her unprofessional behaviour. Citing she harassed Mr Cruze and pressured Ms Gannon into making a false statement due to her romantic feelings for you. I just need to know if she is obsessed with you."

"V, Charlie may become intensely focussed but obsessed, no. But you should know that she was raped when she was fourteen and he father, who was a detective at the time, refused to press charges", Storm tells her with Joey looking at her in disbelief that she is airing Charlie's private business.

"Fuck, can this get any harder! The defence is going to have a field day with that information", Veronika exclaim exasperated.

"Well if it's fucking too hard and you don't want your winning unwinnable cases record fucking damage, fucking forget about it! I'll find someone else or just leave it up to the fucking prosecutor", Joey spits out angrily, leaving a moment of deafening silence in its wake.

"Look, I never said it was too hard, and I don't give a flying fuck about my winning record. What I do give a fuck about is putting that fucking lowlife cunt bastard behind bars for a very long time. Therefore, if you don't want me to represent you, fine, but you won't find anyone better than me. If you do want me to represent you, well you're going to have to suck it up if I say anything against Charlie or anyone of your friends whose actions are going to hurt your case", she hotly retorts. "So what is it going to be", Veronika asks annoyed as she glares at Joey.

Joey holds Veronika gaze, then she looks over to Storm, who has reached out and taken hold of her hand during Veronika rant. She searches Storm's eyes to help her with her decision. Storm gazes calmly back and squeezes her hand as if to say 'she will back any decision she will make'. Joey sighs and looks back to Veronika, "I still want you to represent me, but you should know, I will stick up for my friends even if their actions will hurt my case", Joey fiercely replies.

"Fair enough", Veronika answers calming down. "Now is there anything else to do with Senior Constable Buckton that I need know about", she tersely asks.

Joey rubs her forehead while Storm continues to hold her hand to give her comfort and support. "My brother made a formal complaint against her. Saying that she used her position to seduce his 'straight' sister into leaving the family home and made unwanted sexual advances while I was in a vulnerable state' some shit like that. The police investigated it and found out it was a lie and the compliant was throw out. I wished they had charged Brett with wasting police time", Joey slightly angrily replies, still hurt by Brett and his homophobic attitude.

"So before meeting Senior Constable Buckton, you never told your brother you were gay", Veronika probes, as she takes down some notes.

"No because he's homophobic and I knew he would have kicked me out, even though half the house is mine", Joey snorts. "And the prick did kick me out when I told him", she states sharing her head.

"Was this before you developed romantic feelings for Senior Constable Buckton", Veronika curiously enquires.

"Yes it was. At first, Brett didn't believe that I was raped, he took Robbo's side. He even had him over at the house nearly every night after it happened", Joey bitterly replies, brushing away angry tears as Storm gently strokes her hand with her thumb.

"I see", Veronika says tightly, angry that Joey has an arsehole for a brother. "What I'd like to know now, how many girlfriends had you had before you were raped. Also their names so I can corroborate that you are in fact a lesbian. And did Mr Cruze know you were gay before he raped you", she finishes by moving away from Charlie and Brett for the moment. She gives Joey an easy smile.

"I had three girlfriends before he raped me", Joey shifts uncomfortably in her chair. "Do you really need to know who they are? Just me saying that I'm a lesbian, isn't that enough", she pleads.

"I wish it were, but having Senior Constable Buckton as one your girlfriends, throws some doubt onto you be a lesbian. It raises the possibility that you could be bisexual as well. And with your brother believing you to be 'straight', it helps the defence's case that it was consensual sex not rape", Veronika argues.

"Very well", Joey sighs loudly. "My first girlfriend was Rebecca Cruze when I was seventeen. Next came Jacinta Harrison when I was nineteen and my last girlfriend was Ally Edmonds when I was twenty two, we broke up 4 months before I was raped", she wearily informs her.

"So your first girlfriend, Rebecca Cruze, is she related to Robert Cruze", Veronika intensely asks.

"She's his sister and she was the one who told Robbo I was gay", Joey answers with disgust in her voice. She still cannot believe Rebecca told him.

"When did she tell him you were a lesbian, was it before he raped you", Veronika gently probes.

"Yes, but I didn't know until nearly a week and half after he rape me that she had told him. He told me to keep my mouth shut or he'd tell Brett and everyone else about my 'lesbian crushes'. He laughed saying that Rebecca told him all about them", Joey bitterly recounts.

"I went and confronted her about her telling him, him of all people, how could she do that to me. And that is when I found out she told him last Christmas when she was pissed as a nit and angry because I knock her back earlier that day. So she told him I was a dyke and that I tried to crack onto her. I was still getting over Ally so I wasn't interested in any woman", Joey tiredly explains. Storm shifts her chair, put an arm around Joey and softly kisses her temple.

Leaning in and smirking, Veronika enquires, "So were they the exact words used by Mr Cruze, 'lesbian crushes'?"

"Yes, they were his exact words, because they were the words that Rebecca taunted me with for years", Joey replies loathingly.

"Brilliant", Veronika crows happily. "He has shot himself in the foot! He knew you were a lesbian! Therefore not interested in men at all, and he knew before he raped you. We've got the bastard, Jo, but we will have to drag up everything first, and it will be rough. As for Rebecca Cruze, I will be subpoenaing her. And if she tries to lie about her gay relationships, well I'll remind her that she is under oath and perjury can be punishable by a prison sentence. I'm correctly assuming she has had other lesbian relationships and you know some of the other women she has been with", Veronika comments grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yes I know of a couple of her exs, but I'd hate to do this to her. She is terrified of Robbo. Even though Brett verbally abused me and treated me like I was his housemaid. Robbo bashed Becca a few times when he was drunk", Joey tells Veronika, concern showing in her voice.

"Well she will be safe with him staying put for twenty five years to live behind bars", Veronika reasons.

"She maybe terrified of him, but he's still her brother and she still loves him", Joey sadly responds, know she would stand up for Brett even though he is a wanker.

"Even though she may resent you for doing what you have to do. She'll eventually come to see that her life with be safer. Free from her sadistic brother's menacing presents, with him remaining in gaol" Storm steady low voice interjects as she gently hugs Joey to her.

"I hope you're right Doc", Joey quietly says, she fervently wishes this would be true.


	42. Chapter 42

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 42

Ruby walks slowly towards Summer Bay High School, trying to take on board Storm expert conclusion as to why she is feeling what she feels for Nicole. Bi-curious is what Storm informed her she is feeling at the moment, and it is up to her if she wants to continue or not. That is if Nicole would like to continue or not. Ruby groans, all this wanting and wondering is causing her to get a headache. She really needs to speak with Nicole and find out what she would like to happen and discuss their options.

As Ruby arrives at the front gate of the school, she finds Nicole sitting on the fence waiting for her. Nicole smiles and waves to her, on seeing Nicole's smile, Ruby's tummy butterflies flutter causing her to break into a smile as well. As she comes to stand in front of Nicole, Ruby has the overpowering urge to kiss her; this triggers her to sigh in frustration. Nicole looks questioningly at that her, before asking, "what's wrong Rubes?"

Taking a quick glance around to make sure no one can hear, Ruby whispers, "I want so much to kiss you right now."

"I see", Nicole grins and hops off the fence. Leaning in she seductively purrs into Ruby's ear, causing Ruby to shiver, "I want that too babe."

With Nicole that close, Ruby breathes in her scent, "god you smell good", she croaks as she nervously licks her lips.

"So do you", Nicole breathes as she lets her lips barely touch Ruby's ear as she says that.

"Fuck", Ruby huskily utters as a shudder goes through her.

"I believe that would be very nice", Nicole responds provocatively.

Ruby steps back and sees a devilish grin on Nicole lips and she winks at her. Ruby swallows hard and squawks, "stop it!"

Nicole glances around and asks softly giggling, "why Rubes, am I getting you hot?"

"Yes", Ruby replies tightly and fidgets with the straps on her backpack.

Stepping close to Ruby's ear again, Nicole wickedly asks, "so am I making you wet?"

Turning her head in shock, Ruby murmurs, "very."

"Good, cause that makes two of us", Nicole softly replies looking deep into Ruby's ocean blue eyes.

Ruby gazes at Nicole's moist lips and is about to surrender to her feelings and kiss her. When the moment is shattered by Jai bellowing, "Oi you two! The bell is about to go!"

Jumping apart, the both girls nervously giggle and head into the school grounds. Each taking quick sideway glances at one another as they walk up to a waiting Jai.

* * *

><p>The last two hours have been one of the longest two hours of her life, thinks Joey. Veronika had painstakingly extracted the complete traumatic events leading up to and including her rape. She relived the dramatic aftermath of the rape, to the climatic conclusion of the attempt on her life, by her rapist, one Robert 'Robbo' Cruze. Joey is spent, and all she wants to do is find Storm and Harry and immerse herself in the simplistic act of playing with the baby, not thinking about the trial.<p>

Slowly getting up from the kitchen table, Joey goes to the refrigerator and get out a bottle of tropical fruit juice. She takes a glass out of one of the cupboards and pours herself a glass. After taking a deep drink, she turns to Veronika and asks, "would you like one?"

Looking up from her notes that she had taken from her session with Joey, Veronika smiles and shakes her head. "No thanks, but I wouldn't mind another coffee please", she gratefully asks.

Joey refills the jug and turns it on. As she waits for it to boil, she prepares Veronika's cup of coffee. Joey looks out the window when she hears a baby's laughter to discover Storm lying on a blanket blowing raspberries on Harry's tummy. This brings a smile to her face, seeing Storm finally being able to relax and seeing how good she is with Harry. She is brought out of her musing by the jug boiling. Joey quickly pours Veronika's coffee and places in front of her solicitor, who glances up and gratefully accepts it, "thanks Joey."

"You're welcome", Joey answers and smiles at her.

Joey walks to the fridge and starts to take stuff out of it so she can make some sandwiches for lunch. After she places the cold food out of the fridge onto the sink, she goes to the pantry cupboard and grabs a loaf of bread. As she makes the sandwiches, Joey continues to watch Storm play with Harry. After she has made one, she gets out a butter plate, puts the sandwich on it, and places it beside Veronika, who again glances up. "Thanks, I was just about to take a break", Veronika remarks smiling at Joey.

"No problem, as soon as I heat Harry's bottle up and makes some more sangas, I'm going out to join him and Storm", Joey informs her. Letting Veronika know subtly, that she needs a break as well.

"Sounds like a good idea", Veronika utters with a smile tugging on her lips.

Veronika picks up half of her sandwich and walks over to Joey at the sink, who has just put one of Harry's bottle into a container of boiling to heat it up. Veronika gazes out the window and observes her friend blowing raspberries on one of the baby's feet, he in turns giggles. "It's good to see her this happy again", Veronika comments smiling as she continues to watch Storm play with Harry.

"Good to see who, this happy again", Rachel asks curiously.

This causes both Joey and Veronika to jump and Joey to give out a startle squawk. Rachel chuckles at their reactions, "sorry girls, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok, I'm sure Joey and I really needed to know that our hearts are still beating", Veronika puts her hand over her heart. "Yep, it's still ticking, just a bit faster now", she answers sarcastically.

"God Rachel you could have coughed or something", Joey comments with her heart still in her mouth.

"So who are you watching", Rachel asks still giggling at Joey and Veronika as she moves over to them. "By the way, I'm Rachel", she says smiling and holding out her hand.

"Hi nice to meet you, I'm Veronika, Joey's solicitor", Veronika replies shaking hands with Rachel.

"We're watching Storm, she's playing with Harry", Joey replies grinning and gesturing towards the window.

Rachel moves over to the sink and looks out the window to discover Storm playing 'this little pig went to market' with Harry's toes and him giggling. She envies the ease at which Storm plays with her son. When all she feels is apprehension trying to be the perfect mother. "How long ago did her family pass away", Rachel curiously asks, remembering Storm telling her that they had been killed.

"Just over 5 years. Tara would've been 10 and Kurt 8. It's nice to see her relaxed and happy again", Veronika answers reflectively.

"It must have been a terrible time for her. So did she carry either or both of the children", Rachel asks, her curiosity burning.

"Yes it was a very dark time for her" Veronika tightly replied. "And no, Caitlin carried their children because Storm's brother David donate the sperm", she snorts, due to the fact she sees Storm as being butch.

"Storm and her brother must be close for him to do that for them", Rachel remarks smiling as she continues watching Storm and Harry.

"They were. He was happy to do it because he said he didn't want kids, he was a thrill seeker. His death a year after Kurt's birth devastated her and Caitlin, not to mention Carole, Storm's mother", Veronika responds sadly.

"Geez, how did he die", Rachel asks.

"He was snowboarding in Alaska and he got caught in an avalanche. It took them a week to get to his body", Veronika stiffly replies.

"My god", she exclaims. "She is one strong woman! I don't think I would be able to cope so well if that happened to me", Rachel comments with admiration in her voice.

"Well she's not the same Storm I first met. And after she came back from the States, that Storm I didn't recognise. But slowly she has started to come back, and since Joey has come into her life, I've seen a bit more of the old Storm start to appear", Veronika remarks turning and given Joey a sly smile.

"I'm glad I can help a bit", Joey quips and winks at Veronika as she continues to make the sandwiches.

"Yup, that playful attitude is what's helping to bring back our old Storm", Veronika chuckles.

"So when she went over to the States to pick up her brother body, did something else happen", Rachel tentatively asks.

"No, her father arranged for David's body to be returned to Australia. When I mentioned about her returning from the US it was after the death of her family. A year after they were killed, Storm went over to the States and she came back a year later and whatever happened there marked her in a bad way. She won't talk about what happened", she answers with concern in her voice. "But with Joey bringing some much needed light and happiness into her life, I'm sure I won't have to worry so much about her", Veronika happily finishes off and winks back at Joey.

"I'm sure you're right", Rachel states with a smile, especially when she sees Joey blushing.

"I hope so", Joey murmurs, knowing she has hurt Storm over the past couple of days.

Joey finishes the sandwiches and rinses the knives and chopping board. Whilst Rachel puts the food back into the fridge and the bread back into the panty. With the sandwiches on a couple of plates, Joey goes about getting her, Storm and Rachel glasses of juice. Joey then hands Rachel Harry's bottle and a glass, while Veronika takes Joey and Storm's glasses. They all head outside and over to where Storm and Harry are lying on a blanket under the shade of the awning.

Storm watches their arrival, saying, "here comes mummy", to Harry. Joey gently eases down so she does not drop any of the sandwiches she has made. "They look nice", Storm compliments her, as she moves to make room for Joey and the plates.

Veronika hands Storm and Joey their glasses of juice as she sits on the 2 seater swing chair just behind the blanket and just in front of Caitlin's studio. "Thanks V", they both say in unison and Joey hands Veronika, her other half of her sandwich.

"No problem" Veronika replies as she makes herself comfortable.

Rachel joins Veronika on the seat and Joey offers her a sandwich, which she gratefully accepts. "Thanks Jo", she says smiling.

Joey and Storm play with Harry as they eat, while Veronika asks Rachel about her memory of Joey's head wound. "So Rachel, Joey tells me that you treated her when she came into your hospital with a head wound", she states in a conversational voice after she finished her lunch.

"Yes I was the attending doctor the day Aden brought her in", Rachel replies causally. "Joey argued that she didn't need any treatment, but after I examined her I insisted that she needed stitches", she finishes off.

"I just don't like hospitals", Joey comments uncomfortable because of Veronika and Rachel discussing her like she is not there.

"I hear that a lot", Rachel chuckles.

"So did they tell you how she got the head wound", Veronika questions.

"Yes they did", Rachel responds in short, knowing Joey is not comfortable about her medical history being discussed.

"And when she came in with Senior Constable Buckton to be examined, was there still signs of trauma", Veronika asks in her professional tone.

"Yes there was", Rachel again replies in short.

"And how would you say Joey's mental state at time had been", Veronika continues her line of questioning.

"She was withdrawn and she got very agitated when I started to examine her, so I'd say she was still deeply traumatised", she professionally answers.

"I see...", Veronika starts to say.

"Harry's formula is ready", Joey interrupts, wanting this line of questioning to stop.

Storm picks up Harry and hands him to Veronika, "here you go. You need some practice", she states with a smirk on her face. "You got what, a month to go before your little girl is born. And you don't want to drop her like you did Kurt", Storm finishes off with a challenging raised eyebrow and a chuckle at Veronika's look of in trepidation.

"Hey he was a slippery little sucker and Heather caught him before he hit the floor", Veronika replies trying to justify what had happened. She puts the teat to Harry's lips and he latches onto it and suckles greedily.

"Yes Julia, I'm so glad your wife was there to catch him", Storm retorts sarcastically.

"So Heather's pregnant! How could you let her drink in that condition", Joey squawks in indignation.

"No, Heather isn't pregnant. We have a surrogate mother", Veronika quickly clarifies.

"Is there a medical reason why you both can't have children", Rachel curiously asks.

"Yes, much to Heather's heartbreak", Veronika sadly replies.

"So is the surrogate mum from here or from overseas", Joey chimes in, as she sits between Storm's legs and leans her back against Storm's chest.

"She's from here. But the fucking stupid thing is, that in New South Wales you can't transfer parentage so we have to adopt her, even though we used Heather's eggs", Veronika huffs in disgust.

"So is the surrogate a relative", Rachel asks inquisitively.

"Yes, Heather sister Lisa is our surrogate. Which helped with the Sydney I.V.F Clinic, because they insist that the surrogate mother remains in contact with the child", Veronika explains.

"Well I hope everything goes well for you both", Rachel kindly says.

"Thanks, so do I", Veronika warmly replies as she hands Rachel Harry's bottle so she can burp him.

Taking the bottle, Rachel observes Joey and Storm, who are lovingly gazing at each other. "I love you Doc", Joey whispers and gently strokes the side of Storm's face.

"I love you too honey", Storm adoringly replies and softly kisses Joey's lips.

Rachel smiles at this tender moment as she hands the bottle back to Veronika. She curiously asks, "so which one of you will be carrying the baby when you eventually have kids?"

There is a moment of silence due to the fact that Joey mind has gone blank because she has not given any thought to them having children. Storm on the other hand wants to observe Joey's reaction before she says anything. "That would be Joey", Storm calmly answers.

"What! Why me", Joey shrieks, turns to face Storm and gives her a slight look of panic.

"Because I have no womb", Storm replies quietly and gently strokes Joey's face to try to calm her.

"Is that because of the stabbing", Joey softly asks with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes", Storm plainly states.

"You never told us it was that bad", Veronika comments in an accusing tone.

"I just wanted to forget the whole fucked up ordeal", Storm answers tightly.

There is a pregnant silence after Storm comment. Then Rachel asks with concern in her voice, "if you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

"When I was in the States I was approached by their local authorities to help them with a case. I was taken to a suspect home to try to get some psychological insight into where he might strike next. The suspect wasn't suppose to be at home, but no one knew he had a hidden compartment in the house. And to make a long story short, he was there and I ended up getting stabbed", Storm wearily tells her.

"So what happened to the mongrel who stabbed you", Rachel asks incensed.

"He was killed", Storm quietly utters.

"I see. I'm sorry you had to go through that", Rachel compassionately expresses, noting Storm's haunted expression.

"Thanks Rachel", Storm softly replies and gives her a small smile.

"So now that Harry has been fed and burped and we have finished lunch, I suggest that we get moving. Storm you need to go to the hospital. V you probably have more people to interview. And Rachel, you and I have a date with your cleaning products", Joey states briskly, knowing Storm did not want to continue to talk about her stabbing.

"Eye, eye Captain", Veronika chuckles, saluting then she hands Harry to this mother.

"I love it when you're bossy", Storm teases and grins at Joey, she gives her a quick kiss as they stand up.

Joey eyes Veronika and says in an unbelieving tone, "I can't believe you dropped Kurt."

"Look, that kid was a champion squirmer and I'm sure Caitlin use too much baby oil on him", Veronika replies defensively as she straighten up her attire.

"I can't believe you are still trying to justify dropping my son", Storm comments in amazement.

"Look it's my story and I'm sticking to it", Veronika replies try to hold her dignified tone.

"So if I drop your daughter I can use that excuse", Storm quips as they start to move towards the house with Joey and Rachel giggling at them bickering.

"If you drop my daughter your arse is grass", Veronika huffs.

"Sorry V you can't have it all your own way", Storm continues tease.

"Watch me", Veronika remarks and gives Storm the finger.

Joey and Rachel laugh loud at Storm and Veronika's continuing jibs. Rachel smiles to herself as they walk inside the house. She is amazed at the change in Joey, that she seems stronger and more confident. Rachel believes that Storm has had a very positive effect on Joey and that she will make it through the trial with minimal trauma.

* * *

><p>Charlie wakes to the sound of her alarm screeching at her. She smiles and turns the alarm off, soon she will be having coffee with Joey. At the thought of Joey, it makes her heart sing and makes her smile brightly. Charlie thinks, 'how could I have been so stupid to have shagged Hugo, when all I wanted was to be with Joey! She is the one, my soul mate! God I want her back!' Charlie groans, knowing there is a good chance that all they will ever be is friends. She has seen the love between Joey and Storm and it hurts. But the sex they had shared a day ago was incredible, so she might have a slim chance of getting Joey back. Immediately Charlie feels guilty because she likes Storm. The woman put everything aside to help her, knowing that she just had sex with her girlfriend. 'If it was the other way around, I would have kicked their arses and tossed Joey to the curb', she brusquely thinks.<p>

Charlie gets out of bed and rubs her temples. Self-flagellation will do her no good, she needs to take things one-step at a time, and the first step is to have a shower. Grabbing a bra and a pair of g-strings, she puts on her silk dressing gown and heads for the shower.

After a nice relaxing shower, Charlie walks into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and something light to eat. She rummages in the fridge and decides to make herself a salad sandwich. She hums to herself whilst she makes the sandwich. She then makes the coffee, sits at the kitchen table, and thinks about what she will say to Joey.

Just as she is putting her plate and cup in the sink, Leah breezes through the back door and into the kitchen. "Hey Charlie", she brightly greets her.

"Hi Leah", Charlie warmly returns the greeting. "Would you like a coffee", she asks, smiling at her.

"A cup of tea would be lovely", Leah replies gratefully and sighs as she sits down.

"Busy day I take it", Charlie remarks as she makes Leah a cup of tea.

"Extremely. We had to host the women's bowlers annual general because the bowls club's water mains had burst. I'm so glad Irene was cleared of Lou's murder, because without her and Kirsty's help today, I would have needed a jet engine up my arse", Leah explains exhausted.

"Well relax now and drink your cuppa", Charlie chuckles handing Leah her cup of tea and sitting back down.

"Thanks Charlz", Leah utters and takes a sip of her tea. "This is heaven", she sighs happily. "So what are your plans before you go to work", she enquires.

"I'm having coffee with Joey", Charlie replies beaming at her.

"Really. That's good. You two need to talk. Is she coming here", Leah responds in slight amazement.

"No, we're getting some takeaway coffee from the Diner and sitting outside", she tells Leah, who raises an eyebrow. "Joey asked if we could do that. I don't think Storm wanted us to be alone when we talk, especially after last time", Charlie clarifies slightly embarrassed.

"Well you can't blame her", Leah plainly states.

"No I can't. I'm just happy that Joey wants to talk to me, after what happened. I just hope I don't say anything wrong and blow any chance I might have with her", Charlie replies slightly worried.

"Just be open and honest with her, that's all you can do", Leah gently states and takes Charlie's hand and squeezes it. "But Charlie, what if Joey only wants to be friends, will you be able to handle that", she asks with concern in her voice.

"I'll have to. I told Storm that I want Joey back, but if she only wanted friendship, I'd take it. Because I just want her back in my life", Charlie wearily explains.

"What did Storm say when you told her you wanted Joey back", Leah curiously asks.

"That it is Joey's decision and that either way we would have to accept what she decides, when her heart decides who it wants. But I know Storm wasn't happy with me telling her that I want her girlfriend, but she appreciated my honesty. She also encouraged this get together, so Joey and I can talk things over and clear the air", Charlie replies clarifying the situation.

"Storm is taking a huge risk, knowing that this could lead Joey into leaving her to go back to you. I bet she hating being a psychologist at the moment", Leah remarks conflicted. She is happy that Charlie is getting a chance to win Joey back, but she feels sorry for Storm, who has helped and supported both Joey and Charlie.

"What do you mean", Charlie asks unsure of Leah's statement.

"She can see things from both sides because of her profession. If she weren't a counsellor, she wouldn't have been so understanding. And she would have kick your arse and told you to stay away from her girlfriend", Leah gently explains.

"Oh", is all Charlie can say.

"As I said, just be open and honest and see where it goes from there", she says reassuringly. "Now are you going to wear what you've got on, cause if you are you mightn't get a lot out of Joey", Leah asks with a smirk to lighten the mood.

"Huh", Charlie responds confused.

"Well she'll be too busy ogling your cleavage to say much", Leah giggles.

Charlie looks down, her silk dressing gown has opened up a bit, revealing she is only wearing a bra and pair of g-strings under it. Charlie blushes, causing Leah to laugh harder. Charlie pulls the silk dressing gown closed to cover her cleavage. "Oh you are so not funny. And no I'm not planning to go out in this", Charlie snorts with embarrassed.

"What a shame, I'm sure Joey would have enjoyed the view. Along with all the males who would be there", Leah crows and keeps on laughing.

"Yeah well I know your inner lesbian was enjoying the view too. You just want to see more", Charlie teases back and flashes Leah.

Unbeknownst to Charlie and Leah, a visitor has picked this precise moment to walk in on Charlie flashing Leah. "Nice rack there Boss, but it's not something I need to see, let alone Leah. You'll scar us for life", Georgia quips, admiring Charlie's form.

Charlie hurriedly closes her silk dressing gown, glowing red with embarrassment, while Leah pisses herself laughing at Charlie expense.


	43. Chapter 43

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 43

Charlie arrives at the Pier Diner's car park she is 10 minutes early. Smiling to herself, she alights from her car and walks to the entrance of the Diner. Taking a quick glance inside, she notices that the Diner has only a few customers, and none being Joey. Charlie walks in and up to the front counter, where Irene is there to greet her and take her order. "Hi Charlie love, what will it be, your usual", she happily chirps.

"Hi Irene, no I'll have two takeaway latte`s thanks", Charlie warmly answers.

"Are you meeting up with Ruby, cause if you are, I hope you find out what's up with her", Irene comments slightly concerned.

"No I'm not meeting Ruby. What makes you think there's something up with her", Charlie asks starting to be a bit worried about her daughter.

"She just seems a bit distracted and she snapped poor Geoff's head off this morning when he was asking where she was last night", Irene informs Charlie with some anxiety in her voice.

"Oh. I think I know what's going on with her", Charlie chuckles, remembering Aden teasing Ruby and Nicole while they were skinny-dipping. "She got into an embarrassing situation last night that she'd rather forget", she finishes off cryptically, knowing Ruby would tell Irene if she wants her to know.

"Gawd I'm glad it's nothing serious. For a minute there I thought it might have something to do with that mongrel Grant", Irene says relieved. "Well lovey I'll get you your coffees", she states warmly.

"Thanks Irene", Charlie replies smiling.

When Irene returns with the latte`s, Colleen follows her out with someone else order. Colleen stops beside Charlie, "excuse me Senior, is it true that Joey is back", she tentatively asks.

"Yes Colleen she is", Charlie replies with a shy smile.

"I also heard that she has a girlfriend and she is here with her", Colleen remarks and sympathetically pats Charlie's arm.

"Struth Colleen, it's none of our flamin' business if Joey has or hasn't got a girlfriend", Irene states gruffly, not wanting to upset Charlie.

"It's ok Irene, I've met Joey's girlfriend and she's nice", Charlie honesty tells them.

"Well Senior I'm sorry all the same. I was hoping you both were going to get back together. You made a lovely couple", Colleen sadly comments. And once again pats Charlie's arm, shaking her head as she moves off to deliver her order.

"Gawd blimey, will wonder never cease! After her flamin' carry on when you and Joey got together. I thought she was going to have a fit! Leah ended up having to give her a paper bag", Irene snorts and is a bit stunned by Colleen's back flip. "But I agree with her though, I was hoping the both of you would have worked everything out", she adds with sorrow in her voice.

"So was I", Charlie comments softly. "But I'm glad she's back and in fact, one of these latte`s is for her", she tells Irene with a smile.

"Well lovey I'm glad you girls can still be friends", Irene responds with genuine happiness for the troubled women.

"Thanks Irene", she replies as she pays for the coffees. "And don't worry about Rubes; she'll be back to her annoying self in no time. By the way thanks for taking her in and looking after her for me, I do appreciate it. And if you need anything, just let me know", Charlie utters with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"It's no trouble and I'm sure she'll be back home soon", Irene replies reassuringly.

"I hope so, I really miss her", she answers hopefully and gives Irene a tight smile. "Well I better go and see if Joey is here, bye Irene", Charlie comments.

"Tell her hi for me, bye love", Irene warmly replies.

"I will, bye", Charlie promises as she walks out of the Diner.

* * *

><p>As soon as Charlie is outside, she scans the surrounding area for Joey. As she turns towards the beach, she sees Joey emerge from the track that leads up from the beach. Joey sees Charlie and waves to her and then she points to the bench seat. Charlie nods and walks over to it. They arrive there at the same time and nervously greet one another. "Hi Charlie", Joey anxiously says, giving her a shy smile.<p>

"Hey", she replies, nervously licking her lips and drinks in the sight of Joey. "Oh, here ya go", Charlie, offers smiling and handing Joey her coffee.

"Thanks", Joey answers, returning Charlie's smile and taking her coffee from her.

There is an awkward silent moment with the both of them standing there nervously glancing at each other and their surroundings. The uncomfortable silence is broken with Joey cheekily asking, "do you think the seat is safe or do you think it will give us splinters?"

Charlie snorts, "I'll brave it first", as she sit. "It's safe", she states with a wink and pats the seat.

Joey sits down and smirks at Charlie, "if I get a splinter you're pulling it out", she jokes.

"It'll be my pleasure", Charlie quips back.

Joey laughs and Charlie joins in. Now that the tension is broken, each of them starts to relax. They sip their coffees and study one another, each noting the changes in the others appearance. Joey notices that Charlie has lost too much weight and that she has dark rings under her eyes. While Charlie takes in that Joey has a new scar above her left eyebrow and that Joey has lost weight. "So tell me, what have you been doing since I left, apart from not eating and sleeping properly", Joey states raising a challenging eyebrow.

"By continuing to fuck up my life. I threw myself into my work to cope with losing you and convince myself that you would never forgive me and come back. I never deserved you anyway, I was never good enough to be with you", Charlie honestly answers.

"Then Angelo returned, which was a shock. At first, I hated him being here. But when I found him crying and he told me he hated himself, well I could identify with him, because I've hated myself for years", Charlie softly opens up. "We comforted each other and I thought 'this is all I deserve', to be with someone who is despised by not only everyone but who despises themself, like I despise myself. I know, not a very healthy relationship to begin with. I fucked up his life because I didn't want to be alone. You see he started seeing someone and I got jealous. Not because I wanted him, but because he had someone and I was alone and missing you terribly", Charlie sighs revealing all to Joey like Storm and Leah told her to do.

"I threw myself at him, knowing we had this attraction and that he wouldn't resist me. I'm ashamed of my actions. He left her for me and May told me all I would do is end up hurting him because I'd never love him, which she was right. Anyway, as you can guess, no one was happy when I started dating Angelo. Martha, Tony and my work colleagues saw it as a betrayal to Jack's memory. I think I was subconsciously punishing myself", Charlie explains wearily as Joey silently listens.

"Not long after we started dating, the day of Aden and Belle's wedding, Angelo arranged a surprise. Which was to take me out on a boat for a romantic picnic. I panicked, I didn't want to go because the only one I wanted to take me on romantic boat picnics is you", Charlie embarrassingly rambles causing Joey to giggle.

"Anyway in my panic I stepped out onto the road and at that precise moment Brett drove by and hit me. Joey it was an accident, even though Brett was speeding, I stepped in front of his car", she says pleading with Joey not to think Brett deliberately run her down. "I ended up in hospital with a dislocated hip and from there my life started to unravel very quickly", Charlie recounts.

"The scar on my bikini line I told you was from a laparoscopic surgery for endometriosis, well the doctor who was looking after me let it slip to everyone it was a caesarean scar. Then several days later, another doctor mentioned it again about it being a caesarean scar in front of Ruby again. So between Ruby and Morag questioning of me and dad, it caused dad to slip to Morag about me having a baby", Charlie shakes her head sadly and Joey takes hold of her hand.

"Morag thought that forcing me to admit I had a baby would help the family, especially my dad. You see the stress to keep my secret was making his Alzheimer's worse. I lied and told Ruby and Morag I had a baby boy and he died. I was hoping that would be the end of it, but you know Ruby, she wanted to go visit the grave. Dad then let it slip to Morag that the baby was still alive and whilst she and I were discussing it, Ruby overheard. She wanted to know everything so I lied and told her I had given him up for adoption and I didn't want to know where he was or to get in contact with him. I know not smart, I should have told her the truth then and there, but I didn't want to lose her", Charlie heartbreakingly confesses.

"To make a long story short, because of Angelo and Morag's nagging, I decided to tell Ruby the truth. But it went pear shaped and all I managed to tell her was that I didn't have a son 14 years ago but I had a daughter 16 years ago and that she was my daughter. Well she bailed after hearing that before I could tell her I had been raped. She ran into Angelo and he unwittingly told her about me being raped because she told him she knew everything. From there everything ended up down the shit chute and Ruby moved out and stopped talking to me", Charlie tearfully explains.

"She then decided to get in contact with Grant and that was a nightmare. He convinced her that I cried rape because I didn't want to get into trouble with my parents. She believed him, and who could blame her. Who wants to think they were conceived because of such a violent act. And to top it off, Angelo believed him too", Charlie comments mournful and hangs her head.

"What a fucking moron", Joey remarks in disgust and moves closer to Charlie and puts a comforting arm around her shoulders. Charlie leans into Joey gratefully and taking her comfort. Joey squeezes her shoulders, offering more support, understanding a lot about what Charlie was and is going through. "I hope you kicked his sorry arse to the curb", Joey huffs.

"Yeah I did. But now I have to put up with his tantrums, how I've did him wrong and that I'm nothing but a cold heartless bitch", Charlie replies exhausted.

"What a wanker! You aren't a cold heartless bitch Charlie. You are a warm, loving wonderful woman who at times makes very sucky decisions", Joey exclaims with a grin.

"Thanks Jo and you're right about me making fucked up suck arse decisions", Charlie agrees with a smirk.

"So is Ruby still not talking to you", Joey curiously asks.

"We've started to talk more and I think, I hope, she'll becoming home soon. And in a way you are one of the reasons we've been able to reconnect", Charlie answers smiling at Joey.

"How so", Joey enquires, turning her body to face Charlie more and to put a slight distant between them.

Missing the contact but understanding why Joey has moved, Charlie answers her. "With me wanting you back, therefore I had to find you. When I found out you were staying at a backpackers when you left the boat, I got Ruby to look up the closest backpackers to the Sydney Fish Markets. So armed with the info Ruby downloaded from the net, we went in search of you. We found out you stayed at the West End Backpackers and that you had your stuff stolen from that establishment", she explains reminiscing.

"Wow, I'm impressed", Joey states in amazement and grins at Charlie.

"You shouldn't be, I should have come looking for you earlier", Charlie snorts in disgust with herself for not realising that Joey had been in trouble. "So what happened Joey", she cautiously asks.

"For why I didn't come back when I said I would or about the mugging", Joey asks, not sure what Charlie wants to know.

"Both", Charlie softly utters.

"As I told you before when we were yelling at each other, I didn't come back when I said I would because you had started seeing Angelo. I couldn't bear to be around watching you be in his arms, it would have been too torturous because I wanted you in my arms", Joey confesses to Charlie, her voice slightly cracking.

"I'm so sorry, I should have waited. I just didn't think you'd forgive me and you were never coming back. And that I didn't deserve another chance", Charlie tearfully admits.

"Oh sweetie", Joey whispers tenderly and gently strokes Charlie's face. "You weren't solely to blame; I should have called you to let you know that I forgave you. If I had of you might have waited", she softly states, taking her share of the blame.

"No might about it, I would have waited", Charlie sniffs, and enjoying Joey's gentle touching.

"That was our problem Charlie, we didn't communicate properly. If we had been open and honest from the start, things might have turned out differently. But as Storm says, hindsight's a bitch", Joey chuckles as her fingers brush Charlie hair behind her ear.

"Well we can't change the past, but from now on we can start to be more open and honest with each other", Charlie half states, half asks.

"I'm totally on board with that", Joey answers smiling and gives Charlie's knee a squeeze.

"So how did you end up getting mugged", Charlie tentatively asks covering Joey's hand, which is still on her knee, with hers.

"Well after I arrived at the backpackers and had a shower. I laid on my bed feeling miserable, because I lost my chance to be with you again. It was then that an Irish chick invited me to join her and some friends for dinner at the Great Southern Hotel", Joey explains smiling remembering Dana's invitation.

"And what did this Irish chick look like", Charlie asks with humour in her voice.

"Peaches and cream complexion, auburn coloured hair, big emerald green eyes, very pretty", Joey replies sincerely, frowning slightly remembering Dana's features.

"I see, I was replaced by an Irish goddess", Charlie teases and pouts.

"Hardly", Joey snorts. "Although later on she did kiss Storm so she could pass it on to me", she continues with a smirk twitching on her lips.

"And what kind of kiss did she pass on", Charlie teasingly asks.

"A very steamy kiss", Joey answers with a huge grin and a chuckle.

"Storm let another woman kiss her like that", Charlie, asks, amazed and a bit disappointed in Storm, though she herself kissed Storm twice the day before.

"No, it wasn't like that! Dana asked Storm to pass on a gift to me. And when Storm said yes, Dana just kissed her. Also at the time we weren't together", Joey clarifies defending Storm.

"I see. So little Miss Irish chick had designs on you. Well you can't blame her, you are one gorgeous deckie", Charlie quips and gives her a seductive wink and laughs.

"Yeah right", she snorts. "Anyway, I had a great time with them, having dinner, drinking and playing pool. By 10 o'clock, I was drunk and tired, so I decided to call it a night. Dana tried to get me to wait for them, but I told her I would be fine to walk back to the hostel. Yup famous last words" Joey ruefully explains.

"As I stagged past an alley I was grabbed, beaten with a pipe I think, robbed and save by two guys. But I wasn't sure about being rescued until the cops told me that two brothers had chased off my attackers", Joey briefly tells Charlie, not wanting to go into too much detail because she did not want to upset herself or Charlie.

"Thank god for the brothers", Charlie utters softly and squeezes Joey's hand.

"Yeah. Storm arranged for them to visit me in hospital so I could thank them. They were really sweet guys", Joey states warmly and turns her hand over and interlaces her fingers with Charlie's.

"Jo, how badly hurt were you", Charlie pleads for Joey to tell her.

Joey is quiet for a moment and then takes a deep breath in and answers Charlie. "Pretty bad. They thought at one stage I mightn't have made it", Joey quietly reveals.

"My god Joey", Charlie exclaims in shock. "What were your injuries", she continues to plead, desperate to know.

Looking deep into Charlie's shocked and pleading eyes, Joey sighs and reluctantly tells her. "I ended up with a fractured skull, a broken jaw, two broken arms, several broken ribs, a punctured right lung, some internal bleeding. I sustained a busted left knee, a 20 centimetre gash on top of my right thigh, a cut above my left eye and one to the back of my skull and some bruising to the back of my legs, butt and back. I was in a coma for two weeks and woke up with amnesia", she simply and softly recounts her injuries.

"Fuck honey", is all that Charlie can say. Charlie then hugs Joey tightly to her, this takes Joey by surprise. Joey sensing Charlie's distress hugs her back just as tight. Charlie murmurs through her tears close to Joey's ear, "God I nearly lost you. I don't know what I'd do if I truly lost you", she cries with her heart breaking.

"Well as you can see you haven't lost me", Joey gently comments and slightly pulls out of their embrace to look into Charlie's tear strain eyes. "It'll take more than a mugging to get rid of me", she quips giving her a cheeky grin and trying to lighten Charlie's distress.

Charlie grins back at Joey through her tears, "yeah, super Beanie Girl, tougher than any scumbag", Charlie half heartily quips back.

"You better believe it. But alas, at the moment I'm beanieless until I pick up the rest of my stuff from Brett's", Joey jokes, feigning forlorn.

"Oh no, what, Storm didn't buy you any", Charlie gibes in mock shock.

"No because she never knew my secret identity until yesterday, when rambling Ruby let it slip. And as for Jade, she was too interested in getting me into a dress to care about my love of beanies", Joey moans, continuing to joke to try to make Charlie smile.

"Good god no, a dress! Did she not know that dresses are your kryptonite", Charlie giggles.

"No, it was horrible. She made me put on this dress and while she gushed that I looked gorgeous in it, I felt my Beanie Girl strength weaken and made me feel all girly", Joey cries in mock despair.

Charlie busts out laughing, "made you feel all girly. Now we can't have that", Charlie quips and continues to laugh, with Joey happily chuckling with her.

* * *

><p>At that moment in time, Ruby observes her mother and Joey laughing. As she and Nicole head for the Diner to grab a coffee and something to eat. Nicole notices Ruby watching Charlie and Joey, "it's good to see them getting along", Nicole cheerfully remarks.<p>

"Yeah I guess", Ruby replies unsure as she turns to face Nicole.

"Well don't get all enthused about it Rubes", Nicole gibes her.

"I am happy for Charlie, but I don't want Storm ending up being hurt, she's really nice", Ruby apologetically explains.

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end", she positively states and gives Ruby a quick hug. "Come on, let's grab a coffee and you can tell me just how badly you want me", Nicole teases dragging Ruby towards the Diner.

"Oh you're so full of yourself aren't you missy", Ruby sarcastically replies, letting Nicole drag her.

"Well I remember a certain someone telling me how much they wanted to kiss me this morning", Nicole purrs softly into Ruby's ear.

"I'm having trouble remembering that, it was so long go", Ruby jokingly responds as a shiver goes through her.

"That's a shame then. I was going to find somewhere nice and quiet to grant you your wish! But because you have no memory of wanting one, it doesn't matter anymore", Nicole coolly teases and walks into the Diner, leaving Ruby stunned with her mouth open.

Shaking herself, Ruby hurries inside to catch up to Nicole.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Charlie and Joey try to stop laughing, but every time they look at each one another, they start to giggle. "Jo how did you meet Storm", Charlie asks trying to be serious, while wiping away tears of laughter from her eyes.<p>

Joey regains control of her laughter to answer Charlie. "Dr Christie, my appointed counsellor, asked Storm to come and try to get me to talk", she replies seriously.

"You wouldn't talk to anyone", Charlie hesitantly asks.

"No, I was scared because I couldn't remember anything, so I acted like a spoilt brat", Joey tells her slightly embarrassed by her behaviour.

"I can understand it must have been awful not knowing who you were", Charlie comments sympathising with her.

"It was. I wasn't happy when Dr Christie walked in with Storm. I resented that another person was there to pity me. But I was surprised when I didn't see pity in Storm's eyes, but curiosity", she clarifies with a sly smile on her face. "I had called myself patient X, cause I didn't want to be called Jane. Storm said I was more like Wolverine, indestructible. I asked her was she blind after I had stared down at my broken body. She told me that I had an indestructible will to live", Joey grins at this recalled memory.

"Well that was a unique way to get you to talk", Charlie chuckles. "But she's right, you do have an indestructible will to live", she concludes, remembering what Robbo put Joey through.

Silence falls between them. Charlie gazes at Joey and smiles. Taking Joey's hand Charlie asks, "so did you stick with patient X or did you call yourself Wolverine?"

"Neither. I was moaning about not being able to remember my name, but I could remember Wolverine. So Storm called me Logan and told me when I remember my name that is when my memories would come back. I quizzed her on why she called me Logan and she told me that was Wolverine's name. So I became Logan and after some discussion, we came up with Grey for my last name. Grey being the last name of the woman that Logan had a crush on" Joey happily explains to Charlie.

"I see, Logan Grey, I like it. So was this some kind of X-Men theme, Logan, Storm", Charlie chuckles pointing this out.

"Yup you could say that Charlz", Joey replies sweetly.

"Oh how droll", Charlie sarcastically replies.

"Well you became part of the X-Men theme. We were discussing who the character of Storm had the hots for and Danni thought the character had a crush on Charles Xavier", Joey giggles. "and you did kiss Storm 15 years ago and yesterday", she quips, taking delight in pointing this out.

"All I wanted to know was what it was like to kiss a girl", Charlie huffs defending her decision.

"I see and what about you telling me you never felt an attraction to women", Joey teasingly challenges.

"I wasn't attracted to Storm. The only woman I'm attracted to is you", she tells Joey truthfully. "Although there is something about Storm, she makes me feel safe and I trust her", Charlie finishes off honestly.

"Yeah I know what you mean. From the moment we met, I felt a connection to her. Not just an attraction, but also I feel safe and protected. Apart from Storm, you are the only other person who makes me feel this way", Joey comments, opening up to Charlie.

Charlie smiles and squeezes Joey's hand, "well I'm honoured you feel that way. You make me feel that way too", Charlie utters softly.

"Then honey why didn't you tell me about you being raped and about Ruby? You know I would have understood", Joey gently questions.

"I should have, but I didn't want your rape to be about me. I wanted justice for you, not about the justice I never got. And as for Ruby, you don't know how many times I wanted to tell you. Especially when you asked about the scar and when you kept playing with it. But I had kept that secret for so long; I couldn't be selfish and destroy Ruby's life. Because you would have insisted that I tell her everything and I was way too scared to do so", Charlie tearfully enlightens Joey.

Joey hugs Charlie to her. "Yeah you're right I would have nagged you to tell her, because lies and secrets destroy. But I understand why you did what you did", Joey whispers to Charlie.

Pulling slightly out of the embrace, Charlie gazes into Joey's velvet brown soulful eyes. "When everything came out I was desperate to talk with you. I left tons of messages on your voicemail begging you to call me back. And in the end I thought you hated me", Charlie softly cries.

"Oh Charlie, I could never hate you. And if I had of gotten your messages, believe me I would have called or turned up on your doorstep", Joey fervently replies and rubs Charlie's back to comfort her as Charlie cries out her hurt.


	44. Chapter 44

_madgal this is a longer chapter oh and good thing come to them that wait lol xtr problems abound in this fic ;o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 44

Storm arrived at the Pier Diner car park, after not long leaving the hospital having her right hand x-rayed and made to wear a splint on her little finger. She has arranged to meet Ruby here to pass on to her a couple of 'lesbian guide' books and dvds for her and Nicole to view. As she walks toward the Diner, she notices Joey and Charlie on the bench seat with Joey holding Charlie. Next moment Storm feels a hand on her shoulder, "are you ok with that", the voice belonging to the hand tentatively asks.

"Yes Aden I am. They need to talk over everything that's happened", Storm calmly answers, drawing away from her observation of Joey and Charlie to face him.

"Yeah they do", he simply states glancing from Joey and Charlie back to Storm. "Want a coffee, my shout", Aden asks giving her a small smile.

"I'd like that", Storm replies returning his smile.

"What's in the bag", he curiously asks as that start to the entrance of the Diner.

"Nothing for you to worry about", Storm answers him with a quick grin.

As they head into the Diner, Storm observes Ruby and Nicole tucked up in one of the corners of the Diner engrossed in conversation. On arriving at the front counter they are met by Irene, "hey love what will it be", she asks cheerfully.

"Hi Irene, I'll have a flat white, Storm what are you having", Aden answers and asks.

"A latte` thanks", Storm replies slightly distracted as she scrutinise Ruby and  
>Nicole's body language.<p>

"And a latte` thanks Irene", he says finishing off their order.

"Coming right up", Irene warmly responds and hands Kirsty the order. "So you're Storm, Ruby mentioned you're Joey's girlfriend. She also says that you're helping her, Charlie and Aden here with their problems", she remarks in a friendly gruff manner.

Storm is slightly taken back by her forwardness but smiles. "Yes I can but try", Storm responds slightly amused.

"Well I hope the lug here listens to you, cause gawd knows he ain't flamin' listenin' to anyone else", Irene caringly has a dig at Aden, who is turning red with embarrassment.

"Well at first I thought he was stone deaf. But it turn out to be only selective hearing, and that he's selected to listen to Joey, which is good", Storm quips.

"Hello, I'm standing right here you know", Aden huffs and folds his arms.

"So, it hasn't been like you've been taking any notice of anyone lately", Irene fires back at him. "And calling Nicole a skank on her birthday was downright rude mister", she scolds him and Storm suppresses a laugh.

"Yeah I know I need to apologise to her", he concedes feeling ashamed.

"You better", Irene warns as Kirsty arrives with their order. "Here ya coffees darl", she announces.

"Thanks Irene", Aden says and hurriedly pays for the coffees to get away from Irene's tongue-lashing.

Retreating from Irene before he can be scolded some more, Aden leads Storm to a vacant table in the middle of the Diner. After they sit down, Aden sighs and Storm takes a sip of her coffee. "You know she only said those things because she's worried about you", Storm gently comments.

"Yeah I know, but I wish she'd lay off, I'm fine", Aden sulks.

"Well get your act together and she will", Storm bluntly advises.

"Yeah I'm trying to", he sighs in frustration. "Well I've got some work tonight", Aden wearily tells her.

"That will help keep your mind occupied and keep you out of trouble", Storm states with a smile as she drinks her coffee. "Oh I've made an appointment for Dr Megan Wright to visit you on Thursday at 4 at your house", she comments just remember the appointment.

"Who's she", he asks apprehensively.

"A psychologist friend of mine. She can help, and before you say you're fine, we both know that's not true. But work will do you some good" Storm answers firmly.

"Thanks, and yeah work will be good", Aden responds but does not make eye contact and he looks slightly guilty.

Storm notices Aden's response, "Aden what's going on? This work you've got on isn't something dodgy, is it", she suspiciously asks.

"Look it's no biggy", Aden comments elusively.

"Aden you're on a good behaviour bond, so it is a big deal", Storm firmly fires back at him.

"How do you know about the good behaviour bond? Joey", he asks tightly and then huffs.

"Yes. So what is this work you're doing tonight", Storm probes.

"Don't worry about it", Aden replies annoyed.

"I will worry about it, especially if you get caught", Storm states with frustration in her voice.

"Why? We don't really know each other", he pointedly states.

"Because we both love Joey and you ending up in gaol will hurt her", Storm strongly informs him.

"Oh", Aden utters, now seeing where Storm is coming from.

"Yeah oh. So what are you suppose to be doing tonight", Storm asks him once again.

"The trawler I use to work on, well they are using it to do some illegal abalone diving", Aden confesses.

"I see. And I take it that the owner knows all about it", Storm states shaking her head.

"No she doesn't. And I don't want her to find out, she could get into trouble", he whispers.

"Keeping the owner ignorant isn't protecting them. If you lot get caught, who is the finger of blame going to be point at? The owner Aden", Storm bluntly points out.

"Shit! I didn't think of that. Irene can't go back to gaol, it will kill her", Aden cries in frustration.

"Well the only thing you can do is tell Irene about what the skipper is doing and you both inform the police", Storm adamantly tells him.

"Storm if I tell the cops Gibsy will know it was me who dobbed on him", Aden states with panic in his voice.

"So! Would you prefer that Irene ends up in gaol instead", Storm asks with a challenging look and tone.

"Of course not! Fuck", he exclaims putting his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to Aden but observed by Storm, Ruby and Nicole walk up to their table. "Aden are you alright", Nicole asks caringly.<p>

Aden gazes up from his hands into Nicole's compassionate sad sky blue eyes, "yeah", he replies wearily. "Would you like to join us", Aden asks politely and glancing at Storm who gives a quick nod.

"Yep, that would be great", Ruby cheerfully chirps and plonks down in the chair next to Storm, while Nicole sits next to Aden. "Storm this is Nicole, Nic this is Storm, Joey's girlfriend", Ruby quickly introduces them.

"Nice to meet you Nicole", Storm warmly smiles and holds out her hand.

"Hi", Nicole shyly replies, takes Storm's hand, and quickly shakes it.

Storm picks up the bag beside her and hands it to Ruby, "thanks Storm", Ruby says slightly self-conscious. And quickly puts it into her school bag with Nicole giving her a smirk.

"You're welcome", Storm replies with a grin.

Aden curiously glance between Storm, Ruby and Nicole and suspiciously asks, "so what's in the bag?"

"None of your business", Ruby answers nonchalantly but nervously licks her lips.

"Aww come on Rubes, you can tell me", he teasingly pleads.

"Its secret women's business Aden", Storm interjects on Ruby's behalf, after seeing panic starting to show in the teen's eyes.

"What could be such a big secret", Aden jokingly snorts.

"The psychology of women's reproductive system", Storm matter of factually tells him, keeping a straight face.

"That's not a secret", he states with a hint of distain in his voice.

"I see. So you know all about why women are more sexually aroused when they are menstruating and..." Storm clinically starts her spiel.

"Stop, too much info! La la la", Aden exclaims, interrupting her and putting his hands over his ears.

Ruby, Nicole and Storm burst out laughing at Aden's reaction. He slowly removes his hands from his ears and shudders. "Well next time we say its secret women's business", Storm begins to say and again Aden interrupts her.

"Yeah I know, I won't insist I need to know", he answers still creeped out.

"You're such a dick", Ruby laughs but is glad that the matter of what is in the bag has now been dropped.

"Yeah thanks Ruby", Aden sulkily replies.

"And speaking of you making yourself look like a dick, I believe Irene asked you to do something", Storm pointedly comments.

"Yeah", he draws out and turns to Nicole. "Nic I'm sorry I called you a skank. It was uncalled for and I didn't mean it. I took my anger out on you and that was unfair of me, so I am really sorry", Aden ashamedly and genuinely apologises.

"Aden I didn't come to tell you to leave. I came to ask you if it would be ok with you if I could move back in", Nicole sadly explains.

Aden is surprised by what she has just said. "Nic it's your house, if you want to move back in you don't need my permission", Aden comments slightly perplexed.

"Yes I do. I need to know that me moving back in isn't going to upset you. Aden you're my friend and I want us to be like it was before when we shared the house", Nicole tells him from the heart.

There is silence at the table whilst Aden ponders on Nicole's proposal. "We can give it a try", Aden slowly answers.

"Great", Nicole responds flashing him a smile. "So when can I move in", she excitability asks.

"First you need to talk things over with Miles and Kirsty. And if all goes well, then you can move back in on the weekend", he maturely states.

"Well that should give you enough time to get the place cleaned up", Ruby quips.

"Oi! And just for that smartarse comment, you can help me clean it up", Aden huff back.

"I'll have to wear my co-op work clothes. That should protect me from all the nasties that's lurking in the dark corners", Ruby giggles and winks at Nicole who is laughing along with Storm.

"Just for that, you can clean the bathrooms and toilets", he gruffly teases back.

"Now that is a cruel punishment, so be careful there Aden, Ruby looks like the vengeful type", Storm ribs and gives Nicole a sly wink. "And on that note, thanks for the coffee Aden, and Rubes if you have any questions about the secret women's business, feel free to call me. Nicole a pleasure to meet you, and you two behave" she warmly remarks looking at Ruby and Aden as she stands up.

"Yeah we've got to go too", Nicole comments and gives Ruby a knowing look moving out of her chair.

"That's right, secret women's business", Ruby cheekily states getting out of her chair.

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on Storm I'll walk you out", Aden replies, wanting to prolong having to tell Irene what Gibsy is doing with one of her trawlers.

Upon walking out of the Diner, Ruby, Nicole, Storm and Aden are assaulted by the sounds of angry shouting. Turning towards the commotion, they see a male figure yelling at Charlie and Joey.

* * *

><p>Previously, when Storm and Aden had headed into the Diner, Joey releases her hold on Charlie and cups her face. "Sorry I wasn't here for you", Joey whispers with tears in her eyes.<p>

Charlie sniffs and holds Joey's warm hands to her face. "It's not your fault sweetheart, I'm the one who fucked up the best relationship I ever had", Charlie comments trying to regain control of her emotions.

Joey strokes away Charlie's tears, her heart hurting for her former girlfriend who is in so much pain. Charlie relishes the tender caressing from the woman she is deeply in love with, wanting it to never end. Charlie is slightly startled when Joey quietly states, "Charlie we need to talk about what happened yesterday."

"Joey I'm so sorry about what happened. I should never have turned up like that, but I was so desperate to know why you didn't come back", Charlie pleads for some sort of understanding.

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't ready to be alone with you. But Charlie what we did, I can't forgive myself for. I hurt Storm and I hurt you", Joey utters in weary disgust.

"No Joey. We hurt Storm and each other", Charlie corrects.

"Charlie I still can't figure out how we ended up having sex", she cries out in frustration rubbing her eyes. "Though Storm explained that it came from some primal need and a build up of our emotions that caused us to explode. Which could have ended up in us having a punch up or angry sex and in our case angry sex", Joey angrily breathes through her nose.

"I see and would you had of prefer that we had a punch up? Because the sex got a bit rough", Charlie asks then says trying to lighten things up and missing Joey's touch.

"Charlie, I'm trying to be serious. I need to understand why I cheated on Storm", Joey states annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Look I've tried to figure out why it happened. And with Ruby's help all I can say is that I went cavewoman on you", Charlie comments still frustrated as well not really understanding why she did what she did.

"Cavewoman", Joey asks confused.

"Yeah, you know, meaning you're mine. And Ruby said I marked you to let Storm know that", Charlie embarrassingly clarifies.

"Really? I think that is what Storm meant by primal urges", Joey comments, amazed by Ruby's insight.

"Yeah, Ruby also told me, if I did do the cavewoman thing and tired to claim you, Storm would kick my butt in a fight", Charlie grinningly informs her.

"Well babe, I'd have to agree with Rubes. You see Storm is a 2nd dan black belt in Jeet Kune Do", Joey promptly tells her with a laughing smile.

"No wonder she was able to hold Aden back from beating the crap out of Grant", Charlie says impressed.

"Yeah, she's strong", Joey comments with a smile.

"Jo, how's she doing", Charlie asks with concern in her voice.

Joey rubs hers face before she answers, "she's struggling, just like us. But for my sake, she's trying to be strong. All I know, Charlie, is that I love her and I don't want to lose her", Joey honestly tells her.

Joey sees the hurt and pain in Charlie's beautiful ocean blue eyes as she says that. Charlie closes her eyes, clenches her jaw and steels her heart. "I'm sorry I'm fucking with your life again. I should just leave you alone", Charlie whispers sadly. Her heart crying out for the love she desperately wants.

As she turns away from Joey, Joey grabs her hand. "Charlie I want you in my life, and I know I'm being selfish because of how you feel about me. But I need your friendship, you're too important to me. I don't want to lose you, but I'll understand if you can't be friends with me. Like I told you, I didn't come back before because I couldn't stand to see you with Angelo", Joey tearfully confesses.

Charlie strokes Joey's face and sadly sighs. 'Could I stand watching Joey be happy with Storm and only be friends with her? And after the trial, will Joey move back to the city? Then what would become of our friendship', Charlie thinks. Charlie can feel a headache coming on. She gives Joey a small smile, "we can take things one day at a time and see what happens", Charlie tiredly suggests.

"Thanks Charlz", Joey softly utters and placing her hand over Charlie's, turning her face into Charlie's palm and kisses it. This causes a tingling sensation to course through Charlie's body.

* * *

><p>Just at that moment, a seething Angelo witnesses the tender scene and marches over to them. "I see it didn't take you long to try and seduce your old girlfriend", Angelo sarcastically remarks.<p>

Both women are startled by his presents. "Angelo please leave, we've trying to have a private conversation", Charlie tells him annoyed, turning to face him and Joey drops her hands in fright.

Putting his hands on his hips, "I'm just here to warn Joey to stay clear of you before she ends up being used and abused by you again", he sneers.

"Ok you've now warned her, you can leave", Charlie comments tightly.

He turns to Joey and harshly says, "Joey if you have any sense, stay the fuck away from this sorry excuse for a human being, before she rips your heart and soul from your body!"

Joey is taken back by Angelo's venomous attack on Charlie. "Excuse me but Charlie isn't a sorry excuse for a human being! She is a wonderful, caring woman. And what I've been told, supported you when no one gave a damn about you", Joey fervently defends Charlie.

Angelo brushes aside Joey's comments, "fuck you're quick Charlie. You just sleazed your way back into her life so you can get into her pants. You do know she has a girlfriend. But wait, that won't stop you will it. It didn't stop you seducing me when I had a girlfriend", Angelo states angrily raising his voice.

"That's enough Angelo! You're pissed at me, fine. But leave Joey alone", Charlie seethes through gritted teeth as she stands up.

"Please don't pretend you care about her. You couldn't take being thought of as gay, so you opened your legs to the nearest man! So is that your intention, to keep her on the side to satisfy your lesbian urges while whoring yourself with every bloke you meet", he bellows vindictively spew's at Charlie.

Joey sees that Angelo's hated word have visibly shaken Charlie. So she rushes to defend her by getting off the seat and coming to stand in front of him. "How dare you use what happened between Charlie and me to attack her. It is none of your business, and Charlie isn't a whore. You're just a sad pathetic little man who can't get over the fact that Charlie never loved you. That's because you're an arrogant, self absorbed Neanderthal", Joey fiercely exclaims coming to Charlie defence.

"My fucking god, the cunt's got you wrapped about her finger! Open your fucking eyes Joey, the bitch doesn't love you! Because you need warmth to love and she's cold, so she's incapable of love", Angelo hatefully shouts in Joey's face, causing her to step back in fear.

Charlie is now livid at Angelo, not only for his verbal attack on her but also for scaring Joey. But before she can say anything, a strong command voice rings out, "that's enough!"

Angelo is now looking into angry slate grey eyes standing protectively in front of Joey. "I take it you're Joey's girlfriend", he states trying to control his anger.

"I am", Storm answers lowering her voice by an octave but keeping her voice strong and still glaring at Angelo.

Taking a step back, Angelo sneeringly touts, "I was just giving Joey a friendly warning about the bitch next to her."

"I see. And do you always scare people when you warn them" Storm asks lower her voice further and stilling her body. Joey notices this and takes hold of her right hand.

"I didn't mean to scare her, but she wasn't listening. She was too caught up defending the bitch. If I was you, I'd get Joey right away from her", he states trying to justify his actions.

"Well obviously Joey doesn't believe Charlie's a bitch and neither do I. And if Joey wants to hang out with Charlie, its fine with me", Storm calmly responds and gives Joey's hand a quick reassuring squeeze.

"What are you fucking blind? The fucking toe rag is trying to get into your girlfriend's pants because the bitch can't be alone for a second! She's nothing but continuous bitch on heat! Opening her legs to anyone who'll have her! If being raped causes that, then you better watch out your girlfriend doesn't end up spreading her legs for everyone", Angelo explodes, not caring about what vicious comments he blurts out, his body shaking in suppressed rage.

"I think you've said enough" Storm utters slowly, her voice hard and ice cold with her angry. Her eyes leeching to dead cold as she steps up close and personal to Angelo, her body deadly still.

The hairs on Charlie, Joey and Angelo's body stand up and not in a good way. Angelo swallows his retort as he stares into Storm's dead eyes. He starts to sweat from fear and he takes a step backwards. A shiver goes through Charlie as she glances between Storm and Angelo. Joey observes Charlie shiver and takes hold of her hand to support and comfort them both. Joey then starts to squeeze Storm's hand to try to stop her from maybe harming Angelo. The atmosphere is intense and Joey does the only thing she can when she sees that Angelo is about to say something. She grips Storm right little finger and squeezes it hard.

* * *

><p>At that very moment a loud angry resonating voice booms, "Angelo! What in the hell are you doing?"<p>

All eyes turn towards the direction of the voice and discover it belong to none other than Constable Georgia Watson. She thunders up to him, "we have received several complaints from the general public about your unprofessional behaviour", Georgia loudly remarks crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Do I look like I give a shit about the general public", Angelo barks back at her. He's relieved not to be still caught in Storm's terrifying eyes.

Joey continues to grip Storm's finger tightly, while Angelo's comment snaps Charlie out of the tense scene that was threaten to unfold. "Constable Rosetta, while in uniform you will conduct yourself in a manner that is befitting that uniform. Therefore you will care about what the general public thinks", Charlie states bringing her authority to bear.

"You aren't in uniform Charlie so you can't boss me around", he snidely remarks.

"She's not but I am, so start acting like a cop and not a two year old! And before you say another word, I can boss you around because Superintendent Travis wants a word with you back at the station. Now", Georgia states in a narky voice.

"Did he say what it's about", Angelo asks slightly worried.

"Something about receiving heaps of complaints about you and a few other things", Georgia tell him in an unfriendly voice.

"I see", he mutters, glares at all the women and hurriedly leaves.

They all watch him leave with a sense of relief. Then Storm turns to Joey, "Joey honey, can you stop squeezing the crap out of my finger please", she asks with pain in her voice.

"Sorry Doc", Joey replies a bit guiltily and immediately releases her finger and wraps an arm around Storm waist.

"Argh that's better", Storm groans in relief and shaking her hand.

"So what the hell was that all about", Georgia gruffly and curiously asks.

"Just Angelo being a cockhead", Joey growls holding tightly to Storm's waist and Charlie's hand.

Before anything more can be said, Charlie is hit with a tight hug from Ruby. Charlie smiles and reluctantly let's go of Joey's hand so she can wrap both arms around her daughter. "Are you alright? What a fucking arsehole", Ruby expletively fumes.

"Ruby, language", Charlie and Joey exclaim in unison.

Rolling her eyes at Charlie and Joey, Ruby continues, "well he is. How dare he yell at youse! God you'd think he get over it by now. If he had of insulted my Charlie one more time I was going to kick him in the nuts", she irately rambles.

"Your Charlie", Georgia asks slightly confused, not knowing the significants of it.

"Yeah, my Charlie. That's who she's always been, my Charlie", Ruby hotly remarks.

Charlie grins knowing the significants of the title and is relieved and happy to know how to treat Ruby now. "I still don't get it", Aden comments scratching his head.

"Because of their new relationship, Ruby needed to define how she is to treat Charlie. So she came up with her Charlie", Storm clarifies. Still seeing confusion on Aden's face, "it's a cross between being a sister and a mother. Something Charlie's always been. Understand now Aden", Storm asks finishing off.

"Look I was just voicing what the rest here were afraid to ask", he comments defensively.

"Yeah right, you just keep believing that", Georgia smugly quips.

"I will" Aden says in a hoity toity voice.

Ruby looks over at Joey and gives her a small smile. "Are you ok Joey", Ruby caringly asks, Joey nods her head. Ruby then pulls Joey to her, which means Storm is being pulled along with her.

Storm grins and says, "Aww group hug", and with that Charlie Joey, Ruby and Storm hug. Storm glances at the other three, "I said group hug", she pointedly states.

Aden looks at Nicole and Georgia, "I don't think you want to piss her off", he cheekily comments and then joins in.

Nicole gets a smirk on her face and slides in between Ruby and Aden. Georgia shakes her head and says, "when in Rome" and moves between Charlie and Aden.

"Is this a private hug or can anyone join in", Leah teasingly asks.

"As long as they're not wearing 'ole de toilette Repel' they can", Charlie quips.

"Oh get fucked Charlie", Leah laughs and slides in between her and Georgia.

"Language Leah", Ruby giggles.

"Would you like me to tell you where to go to Rubes", Leah jokingly threatens.

"As long as it's to your dinner table you can", Ruby sweetly replies.

All of them burst out laughing. Then Aden turns to Leah, "Leah if Ruby called Charlie her Charlie, what would you take it to mean" he asks, supremely confident that Leah would be as confused about it as he was.

Leah takes a moment to think about it, "I'd say that she meant it as Charlie being a combination of a sister and a mother figure", she seriously answers.

"See I told you, you were the only one who didn't get it", Georgia points out self-satisfied.

"Yeah it must be a chick thing", Aden huffs defensively.

"Then you should have got it Aden. Joey told me you get all girly when it comes to the scary parts in movies", Storm gibes straight faced.

"Girly", he shrills, his voice going up a few octaves.

"Yeah just like that", Joey teases, enjoying the camaraderie with people she views as family and close friends and also enjoying being hugged by Charlie and Storm.

"Oh hardy fucking ha", Aden responds surly.

"Even though I'm enjoying this, I need to get back to the station and sooth some egos after the terrorising Joey's SC inflicted", Georgia chuckles.

"SC", Joey asks slightly confused.

"Senior Counsel, they use to be called Queen's Counsel. They are the top legal representatives", Charlie clarifies for her.

"And the most highly paid. About a thousand bucks an hour and that's just for the out of court stuff, even bigger bickies for hearing and trials", Georgia states.

"What", Joey exclaims glaring at Storm.

"Hey she named her price, not me", Storm responds in her defence.

"hmmm", Joey utters miffed.

"So why were egos bruised", Charlie hurriedly asks Georgia, cutting off a potential disagreement between Joey and Storm.

"Let's just say that Ms Hanlon wasn't happy with the professionalism shown by a couple of officers", she cryptically states. "Oh and she totally read Angelo the riot act when he made disparaging remarks about you. And she went to Superintendent Travis and put in an official complaint against him", Georgia howls with glee.

"Great, that's what I need! Angelo blaming me some more about how I'm making his life a living hell", Charlie groans in frustration.

"Charlie I'm hoping this will help get rid of the useless wank", Georgia remarks wishfully.

"Well we can dream", Charlie replies wearily and she feels Joey's arm tighten around her.

"Yeah we can. Look I've got to go, I'll catch up with you at work", she says as she disengages from the group hug. "I'll see you all later", Georgia comments as she turns to leave.

"Aden don't you need to talk with Constable Watson", Storm pointedly reminds him.

"Yeah I do", Aden reluctantly replies.

"What this? Is it official police business", Georgia curiously asks turning back around.

"Yes", he sighs.

"Well you better come with me then", Georgia states and turns to head to her patrol car and comes face to face with Veronika Hanlon.

"Do you need legal representation Aden", Veronika coolly asks, maintaining eye contact with Georgia.

"I don't think so. And I just found out I couldn't afford you anyway. But thanks for the offer", he politely and cheekily declines.

"Well if you change your mind, here is my card", Veronika tells him handing him she business card.

"Thanks", Aden replies smiling and takes her card.

"Oh and Aden, don't forget our 5 o`clock appointment", Veronika not so subtly reminds him.

"I won't, 5 o`clock at the Summer Bay Guest House", he answers with a grimace. "See you guys later", Aden states waving goodbye and walking off with Georgia.

Everyone calls out their goodbyes as Aden and Georgia walk away. "So V what brings you here", Storm curiously asks.

"Coffee and a chat with Mrs Pattison-Baker", Veronika politely informs her with a smile.

"And why do you want to have a chat with me", Leah asks suspiciously.

"I need some background information when Joey was living with you", Veronika calmly tells her.

"Ok, but whatever you want to know you can ask me in front of Joey", Leah replied pointedly and look towards Joey who is pulling a face at that idea.

"Yes it can, but I think Joey has seen and heard enough of me today", Veronika chuckles, because she has caught the look on Joey's face, which shows extreme reluctance. "Haven't you sweetie", she comments with a wink.

"Yes I have. Sorry Leah", Joey says apologetically pulling Charlie and Storm tightly to her.

"That's ok, I just don't want you to feel that you're being talked about behind your back", Leah explains. She still is not comfortable with the idea of talking about Joey when she is not there.

"I know what you tell her won't be malicious gossip", Joey says reassuringly. "Anyway I'm use to people talking behind my back", Joey chuckles, growing up in a small town and being gay is part and parcel to being whispered about.

"Yeah only because they were checking out your cute butt", Ruby giggles to lighten things up.

"You think I have a cute butt Rubes, gee thanks", Joey cheekily replies.

"No! I was just saying. I mean..." Ruby splutters in panic and starts to blush.

"My god, I need to find you some 'ole de toilette Repel' and buy you some honey, to stop the rest of this town wanting your bod", Storm teases and gives Joey a quick kiss on her temple.

"You can borrow some of Leah's", Charlie quips and Leah gives her the finger.

"So who else in this town, apart from the Buckton girls, has fallen under Joey's spell", Veronika asks intrigued, with Charlie and Ruby gaping in shock at her comment.

"Aden's been kissing her, Hugo hit on her and I dare say a lot of the teenage boys will be drooling over her once they know she is back in town", Storm answers in mock misery.

"Teenage boy", Joey chokes.

"Yeah I bet heaps of them had wet dreams about you and Charlie when you were together", Storm comments grinning with mirth.

"Eww", Joey shudders.

"Gross", Charlie utters in horror at the same time Joey shudders.

Storm, Leah, Ruby, Nicole and Veronika laugh at Joey and Charlie's responses. Both Charlie and Joey say at the same time, "shut up!"

"But sweeties it's true", Storm laughingly tells them.

Joey puts her hands over her ears, "la, la, la I'm not listening", Joey states creeped out.

This action elicits more peals of laughter even Charlie laughs. After they regain some composure and Joey removes her hands from her ears, Veronika innocently asks, "So what does this Repel perfume smell like?"

Charlie howls with laughter while Leah gives Charlie a withering glare. "Well", Veronika asks impatiently.

"What was it again Leah", Charlie laughs with tears streaming down her face. "Stinky boy's feet, b.o and bad breath", she finishes off laughing harder.

"That would be pretty rancid", Veronika comments with distaste.

"Leah you can keep that scent all to yourself", Joey states trying to keep a straight face.

"Leah why would you wear such a horrid perfume? I thought you wanted to attract a man not have him run for the hills", Ruby naively states.

Charlie collapses back on to the seat in a fit of laughter. Leah looks sympathetically at Ruby and shakes her head at Ruby's naivety. While Joey, Storm and Veronika try hard not to laugh at the teens' comments. With Nicole gently patting Ruby's shoulder trying not to laugh. "What", Ruby shrieks.

"Ruby I don't have a perfume that smells like that. You see a few days ago I joked with Charlie that I must have a stinky perfume because I can't seem to be able to attract a man", Leah patiently explains to her.

"Oh. Now I feel like a real idiot", Ruby plainly states. This causes Charlie to snort with laughter. "It's not that funny Charlz", she sarcastically remarks.

"Don't worry about it Rubes, we love you just the way you are, like Aden", Nicole teases.

"Gee thanks Nic, I'm so glad you like us simple folk", Ruby sardonically huffs. "I'm outta here! Bye Leah, Joey, Storm. Nice to meet you Veronika. Bye Charlz", she huffs tightly and picks up her bag and leaves.

Joey, Leah, Storm and Veronika say goodbye to Ruby with Charlie trying to pull herself together. "Wait Rubes", Charlie wheezes and gets up from the seat watching Ruby retreat towards the beach.

"It's ok Charlie, I'll go talk to her", Nicole offers, knowing she is partly to blame for Ruby taking off.

As Nicole goes after Ruby, Charlie shakes her head, "I really should go and see how she is", Charlie ruefully comments, kicking herself for her insensitivity.

"Leave it Charlie, Nicole can see to her. She's just a bit embarrassed and needs sometime to cool down. Give her a call later", Storm suggests, knowing some alone time with Nicole to talk is what she needs.

"Charlie I'm sure Storm's right. You know Rubes, she just needs sometime to calm down and do some of that infamous Buckton processing", Joey states with a grin and takes hold of her hand.

"Yeah you're probably right", Charlie responds and squeezes Joey's hand and give her a small smile. "Leah I'm sorry about that, it was insensitive of me to laugh at you", she apologises. "And the men around here are blind. You are one hot chicky babe", Charlie teasingly finishes off saying.

"You still trying to get a kiss from me are you Buckton", Leah jokingly asks.

"Always", Charlie quips and gives Leah an outrageous wink.

"As I told you, I need to be really drunk for that to happen", Leah replies grinning at her.

"Or just get her to poke her tongue out at you", Joey sweetly chimes in.

"True because she knows the meaning of that", Charlie giggles.

"I'd bite my tongue off before that happens", Leah states with a 'so there' attitude.

"It seems like the lady protests too much", Veronika remarks with a twitch tugging on her lips.

"Leah your inner little lesbian is starting to show", Storm inform her with a smirk on her face.

"Fuck off all of you. Ya all jealous that you're never going to experience any of this", Leah cockily states moving her hands down the front of her body.

"Well not if you keep using 'ole de toilette Repel' we won't", Joey cheekily quips.

This causes peals of laughter from Charlie, Storm and Veronika. Leah growls and shakes her head, "Fuck I give up", she exclaims in exasperation. "I'll see you girls later", Leah tells them as she walks off towards the Diner.

Charlie, Joey and Storm as their goodbyes to her with Veronika calling out, "wait up Leah, I'll come with you." Turning to the others, "Charlie I'll see you at your police station", she comments regaining her composure. "And you two be good and I'll call you later", Veronika tells Joey and Storm.

"Yeah I'll see you at 7", Charlie reluctantly answers.

"Bye V", Storm says smiling at her.

"Veronika go easy on Leah", Joey asks fretfully.

"Don't worry Joey; I'd say I'm out matched there", Veronika replies with a reassuring wink. Then she turns and catches up with Leah.

Charlie, Joey and Storm watch Leah and Veronika disappear into the Diner. After a moment of silence Storm softly says, "well I'll leave you two to continue your talk."

As Storm gives Joey a tender kiss and she goes to remove her arm from around Joey's waist. Charlie pipes up and says, "wait. Look, I've got to get ready for work, but if you want, I have the day off tomorrow. We can catch up then?"

"Oh ok. Do you want to maybe get lunch here then", Joey tentatively asks.

"Sounds good", Charlie answers giving Joey a smile and giving her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it. She starts to walk away, then turns back, "Lunch tomorrow, about 1 o`clock", she half asks, half states.

"1 o'clock is good", Joey answers smiling. "Have a good shift Charlie", she happily tells her.

"Thanks, bye", Charlie replies and gives a little wave.

"Bye Charlie", Joey says with a grin.

"See ya Charlie", Storm says warmly and Charlie smiles back at her before turning and heading for the car park.

* * *

><p>Joey and Storm quietly watch Charlie walk to her car and drive off. Storm lightly kisses Joey's temple and Joey turns her head and smiles at her. "So did youse get to talk much before you were rudely interrupted", Storm gently asks.<p>

"Yeah we did", Joey replies with a reflective smile.

"Good", Storm simply comments.

"No probing", Joey lightly teases.

"No, what you both talked about is between the both of you", she calmly states. "So what do you want to do now", Storm asks changing the subject.

Joey thinks for a moment, then frowns a little and sighs. "It's time for me to see my brother and pick up the rest of my stuff", Joey wearily comments.

"Would you like me to come or would you prefer to go alone", Storm gently offers.

"I want you there, if he doesn't like it, tough. You're my girlfriend and I have nothing to be ashamed of", Joey emphatically states.

"Well then, your chariot awaits", Storm quips and starts moving them towards the car park.

"Can I drive", Joey suddenly asks.

"If you want", Storm answers hesitantly and slowly hands Joey the keys.

Joey stops and gives Storm a quizzical stare, "don't you think I can drive", she challengingly asks.

"Yes, I was there when you got your new driver's license. But it has been a while since you've driven a car", Storm carefully states.

"It'll be fine, it's like falling off a log", Joey comments sweetly and start them moving again.

"Excuse me, no falling or hitting anything, thank you", Storm says slightly worried.

"I'm sure your insurance will cover it if I hit something", Joey teases.

"Maybe I should drive", Storm tells her in a slightly anxious voice.

"Sorry, I have the keys", Joey laughs and takes off.

Storm chuckles and chases after her. She catches Joey and sweeps her into her arms and they both laugh. Joey stroke Storm's face then kisses her, "I love you Doc", Joey softly whispers.

"I love you too Logan", Storm utters adoringly.


	45. Chapter 45

_G'day IJKW I'm happy that you have found the time to read my fic thanks =0) kazintaz I'm glad you're enjoy my fic and that it could help you out ;o) HappyH could you imagine Colleen's face if Leah and Charlie got it on lol xtr I'm glad you like that 'angry sex' hehe_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 45

Nicole jogs quickly down the track to the beach, hoping to catch up with Ruby as quickly as possible. As she sets foot onto the beach, she scans the surrounding area in search of the upset teen. She spots Ruby about 75 metres south from her, Nicole calls out, "Ruby wait up!"

Ruby takes a quick glance over her shoulder and sees Nicole hurrying towards her. Shouting over her shoulder, "why, so you can make fun at how stupid I am! No thanks!" Ruby turns back and quickens her pace.

"Fuck", Nicole growls and sprints to catch up to Ruby. Once she has catches up with her, Nicole puts her hand on Ruby's shoulder and turns her around. However, Ruby shrugs off her hand. "Rubes I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you", Nicole sincerely tells her and gives Ruby a small pout.

"Well you did! I feel like such an idiot", Ruby complains with a pout.

Nicole pulls Ruby into a side hug. "You aren't an idiot, you're just a bit naive", Nicole tells her with a chuckle.

"Great, that's heaps better", Ruby replies sarcastically and continues to pout.

Nicole gives Ruby a cheekily grin. "If you continue to pout at me, I won't be held responsible for my next act", Nicole winks at Ruby.

"Huh", Ruby grunts confused.

Nicole leans close to Ruby's ear and whispers in a sultry voice, "remember what I told you about your pout?"

Ruby turns her head to look Nicole in her beautiful sky blue eyes still slightly confused. Then she remembers their teasing the night before and she blushes. "Yeah I remember", Ruby croaks still pouting.

"So I take it you want me to kiss you", Nicole teasingly whispers amusement showing in her eyes.

"Yes", Ruby shyly utters getting lost in Nicole's 'come fuck me' eyes.

Nicole leads Ruby up into the sand dunes for some privacy. Once hidden from prying eyes, Nicole pulls Ruby down on to the sand, leans in, and gives her a soft tender kiss. Leaning back, she watches a grin spread across Ruby's face. Ruby then bridges the gap between them and captures Nicole lips as she returns Nicole's kiss. Nicole is the first to break the kiss causing Ruby to pout again, this makes Nicole laugh. "Sorry Rubes, even though you have a sexy pout there is too many people about, we might get caught", Nicole amusingly tells Ruby.

"So, I don't give a fuck. Now bring those lips of yours back here", Ruby grumbles defiantly, grabbing hold of Nicole's school uniform and pulling Nicole to her.

Nicole is startled by Ruby aggressiveness and fall onto Ruby who interns falls back onto the sand. Both girls shriek then burst into laughter at the situation they have gotten themselves into. With Nicole lying on top of her, Ruby gently runs hands over Nicole's back and rests them on Nicole's bum. Nicole gazes into Ruby's desire filled eyes and softly kisses her on her nose. As Nicole moves back, Ruby lifts her head, captures Nicole's lips again, tenderly kisses her, and at the same time gently squeezes Nicole's bum. Nicole moans and pulls out of the kiss, "Ruby please, we have to stop. Here is not the time or the place for this", Nicole pleads.

Ruby drops her head back onto the sand, "party pooper", Ruby gripes.

Nicole carefully extracts herself from Ruby and sits beside her. "Ruby I want you, but I don't want all of Summer Bay watching us doing it", Nicole tells her with a smirk.

Dragging herself into a sitting position, Ruby brushes the sand off herself. "Yeah ya right. I just can't help myself when your lips are this close", Ruby giggles.

"Yeah I know the feeling", Nicole replies grinning. "So what's in the bag Storm gave you", Nicole curiously asks changing the subject.

Ruby opens her school bag and withdraws the cloth bag Storm had given her and hands it to Nicole. Nicole opens the bag and looks inside it, then removes a book and reads aloud the title. "Lesbian Sex, 101 lovemaking positions", Nicole squawks.

Ruby scoots closer to Nicole and looks at the book in her hand. Nicole sits there stunned but it brought out of it by Ruby nudging her. "Well open it", Ruby says impatiently.

Feeling self-conscious Nicole slowly opens the book to discover coloured pictures showing different sexual position and a brief description of each position. As she turns the pages, she feels Ruby resting her chin on her shoulder with the rest of her body light pressing into her. Nicole starts to feel hot and not just from Ruby's body, but from what she is looking at and her own imagination. As she turns another page, Ruby softly chuckles causing Nicole to turn her head towards her. "What", Nicole asks curiously.

Ruby looks up and Nicole can see amusement in her eyes, "well I've actually seen that position before", Ruby answers with a mixture of amusement and embarrassment.

"Have you got a secret porn stash", Nicole teases and faking a surprised look.

"What! No", Ruby squeaks in indignation.

"Okay where have you seen that position being performed", Nicole daringly enquires.

"I accidently walked in on Charlie and Joey", Ruby slightly mortified confesses.

"Oh my fucking god! What happened", Nicole asks chuckling.

"Nothing happened, they didn't hear me and I closed the door quickly and quietly", she embarrassingly tells her. "For a while I couldn't look either of them in the eye and when I went to borrow anything of Charlie's I'd knock first", Ruby finishes off slightly blushing.

"How did you not hear them going for it, were they that quiet", Nicole curiously asks, knowing how hard it is for her to try to remain quiet when she is having sex.

"I was listening to my iPod and I had it up loud, so I didn't hear them. But after I closed the door I turned my iPod off and I could hear them then", Ruby informs Nicole remembering hearing Charlie moaning Joey's name and all the yeses and ohs.

"So you're into voyeurism", Nicole cheekily asks.

"No it was an accident! Anyway I could have been scarred for life seeing my Charlie having sex with Joey", Ruby exclaims.

"You would've been more scarred for life, if you had of walked in on her and Angelo going for it", Nicole giggles.

"I would have gouged out my eyes if that had of happened", Ruby snorts in disgust.

"Well I think you seeing Charlie and Joey doing it made you curious to see what it would be like to be with a girl. And lucky me gets to be that girl", Nicole quips and gives Ruby a peck on her lips.

"I'm the lucky one", Ruby murmurs and returns Nicole kiss with a longer deeper one.

As the kiss progresses, Nicole moves her hand to Ruby's face and softly caresses it. Ruby does the same. However, unlike Nicole, she slowly runs her hand down from the side of Nicole's face, down her neck to the middle of her chest. Ruby then slides her hand across and cups Nicole's breast and gently squeezes it. Nicole moans into their kiss from the pleasure of Ruby's soft kneading is causing. Ruby then traces a finger around Nicole semi hard nipple, eliciting more moans from Nicole. Ruby starts to gently push Nicole to lie on the sand when her mobile starts to ring, but she ignores it. Just as she gets Nicole, laying on the sand her mobile goes off again. Pulling out of the kiss Nicole huskily whispers, "you better answer it."

"Fuck", Ruby growls and sit up and hastily answers her mobile. "What Geoffrey", she asked annoyed as Nicole sits up.

"Ruby where are you", he asks in a frustrated voice.

"I'm at the beach, why", Ruby answers him harshly.

"Don't you have work this afternoon", Geoff huffily states.

"Oh crap, I forgot. I'll be there soon", she answers him and hangs up. "Fuck", Ruby exclaims in sexual frustration.

"Well it was a good thing he called. I don't think either of us wanted sand in our nether regions", Nicole lightly jokes brushing sand off herself.

"We're so doing this soon", Ruby half asks half states putting her head on Nicole's shoulder.

"Yeah soon babe", Nicole whispers and softly kisses Ruby's forehead.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Joey and Storm pull up in front of Brett's house and Joey takes in the view. The lawn needs a mow, the house still needs a paint and so does the fence. Joey shakes her head and thinks, 'so nothing has change, Brett's still a lazy fuck'. Storm watches Joey carefully noticing the look of disgust and disappointment on her face. "Nice defensive driving honey", Storm gently teases to try to lift Joey's mood.<p>

Turning to look at Storm, Joey sarcastically replies, "I got us here in one piece didn't I."

"Yes you did, and I'm so glad you didn't hit anything, especially after you mentioned falling", Storm continues to jest.

"You knew what I meant and as I said, your insurance would have covered any damage", Joey fires back sweetly then pokes her tongue out at Storm.

Storm laughs and quickly leans across the centre console and kisses Joey tenderly. Slowly pulling back, Storm whispers, "It's like riding a bike, so yeah I knew what you meant", she chuckles. "honey you're a good driver by the way", Storm lovingly finishes telling her and gives Joey a quick kiss.

Beaming, Joey gently strokes Storm's face, "Thanks babe", she warmly responds. Then a frown across her brow, "Storm", Joey states in a serious tone.

Noting Joey serious tone, Storm responds just as serious, "Joey."

"Storm I need to know, were you going to hit Angelo", Joey asks desperate to know the answer.

"Yes", Storm simply replies.

"Doc", Joey sighs disapprovingly.

"No Logan, what kind of girlfriend would I be not defending you", she strongly argues. "If he had of said one more disgusting disparaging remark about you or Charlie, he would have been in a whole world of pain! And just not from me either", Storm comments still angry with Angelo.

"What do you mean? You weren't the only one who was going to hurt him", Joey asks with annoyed curiously in her voice.

"You didn't see Charlie's face after Angelo's last disgusting comment about you", Storm answers tightly trying to calm herself down.

"Jesus, do you think I care about what Angelo 'fuckwit' Rosetta says about me. They're just words", Joey comments in frustration because she hates violence.

"Words can sometimes hurt worse", Storm seriously replies. "Anyway, what about you, she who got up into Angelo 'fuckwit' Rosetta's face because he was bad mouthing Charlie", she remarks with a smirk tugging on her lips and humour sounding in her voice.

"That's different, it wasn't about me and it hurt Charlie", Joey responds uncomfortably. "Also I wasn't going to hit him, especially after you arrived and frightened the fuck out of him with just your glare and voice", she smugly comments and pokes her tongue out at Storm again.

Storm once again leans across the console and gives Joey a lingering soft gentle kiss. Drawing out of the kiss and grinning at Joey, "well I wish Ruby had of kicked him in the Jatz crackers", Storm laughingly states.

"Storm", Joey snaps with a frustrated sigh. "Well he was glad to have Georgia arrive when she did. I'm sure he wanted to kiss her feet", she giggles.

"God that would have been a cruel and usual punishment for her. And maybe a death sentence with his mouth harbouring all that shit. It'd probably have given her typhoid or cholera", Storm jests.

Joey laughs, "well if he had of tried she probably would've tasered him", Joey quips. "Now speaking of shit, let's go and see what kind of reception I get from Brett", she tensely adds with sadness creeping into her eyes causing Storm to give her another tender kiss.

Getting out of the car, Storm waits for Joey to round the front of the car and gently takes her hand. Joey smiles and gives Storm's left hand a soft squeeze. Walking through the gate and up to the front door, Joey contemplates knocking on it. She decides to use her key, which she had put in the envelope with her bankcard, credit card, skippers license and IPod. Upon opening the front door, Joey is hit with the combined smell of alcohol, body odour, stinking work clothes and rotting food. If that is not bad enough, as she and Storm walk in, the place is a mess. It looks like to Joey that the house had not been cleaned since she left. "Fuck Brett", Joey exclaims in total disgust.

Just as Joey utters those words, Brett emerges from the bathroom and is shocked to see her. "Joey", he says in disbelief. Then he quickly advances to her and pulls her into a huge hug. "I thought I was never going to see you again", he cries in a thick husky voice.

Joey is over come by Brett's emotional display. However, she quickly regathers herself and is overjoyed that Brett does care about her and returns his hug. "I've missed you too Brett", Joey answers him, her voice muffled due to Brett crushing her to him.

Pulling slightly out of the embrace, Brett gives Joey the once over look to makes sure she is alright. "So where the hell have you been", he gruffly asks with concern in his voice. "I know you said you were staying in Sydney, but when I couldn't get a hold of you, I thought you had given up on me", Brett sadly finishes off.

"Brett I'd never give up on you, you're my brother", Joey honestly tells him.

"So where have you been Jo, and why didn't you call me back", he pleads.

"Brett come sit down and I'll tell you everything", Joey calmly suggests and glances at Storm.

Brett follows Joey's glance and finally notices Storm quietly standing there. "Who are you", he asks suspiciously.

Joey nervously licks her lips then smiles, "Brett this is Storm...my girlfriend", Joey causally and confidently informs him.

"Nice to meet you Brett", Storm says warmly holding out her hand.

Brett's shocked look soon turns to one of anger, "what's with you fucking dykes! Can't you find your own kind that you have to hit on vulnerable straight girl", he roars at Storm and start to advance towards her.

Joey steps in front of him, "Brett leave Storm alone. If you must know, I hit on her. And as for finding her 'own kind', she did, I'm fucking gay Brett! Get it through that Neanderthal brain of yours, I'm not straight, I never was", Joey angrily tells him.

"It's in ya head Jo", Brett fires back and painfully grabs Joey's upper arm. "you're sick Jo, you need...argh", he starts to rants but is cut off when Storm grabs a hold of his hand that is squeezing Joey's upper arm and breaks his grip.

Using a martial arts hold, she applies pressure to a nerve in his hand causing him to release Joey and sending pain shooting up his arm. "Don't touch her", Storm instructs in a deadly whisper.

Joey sees anger, pain and fear flash across Brett's face as Storm keeps applying pressure onto the nerve forcing Brett to his knees. Joey places her hand on Storm's shoulder, "Storm", is all Joey softly utters. Storm turns and looks at Joey and releases Brett's hand.

Storm turns back to Brett, who is getting to his feet, shaking his hand and angrily glaring at her. "Get the fuck out of my house", he screeches.

"This is my house too Brett! And as soon as I get the rest of my stuff, we both will leave", Joey harshly tells him.

"Jo you don't have to go, this is your home. You just need to get away from 'them' and you'll be alright", Brett begs.

Joey shakes her head in disbelief at her brother's depth of denial. "Brett this is pointless, you're not listening to me! I'm gay, and this never was a home, it was a prison", she frustratingly tells him. "Brett I love you, but I don't like you and since mum died you stopped looking out for me. You let dad physically and emotional abuse me. You both treated me like I was just the maid. You both made my life a living hell. I thought when dad died you would change back into the kind caring brother I once knew. But you didn't, you just became dad. So when I get my stuff, I'm never coming back here", Joey calmly tells him getting everything she wanted to say for years off her chest.

Joey then proceeds out of the living room to her bedroom, leaving Brett gobsmacked. A few moments after Joey has exited the room, Brett turns to Storm, "this is your fault! You turned her against me", he wails blaming Storm.

"Grow up Brett; you don't need my help getting Joey to turn against you! You're doing a good enough job on your own", Storm tells him straight.

"You and that bitch cop got into her head and filled it with crap about how she's queer and you'll look after her. Ya both are desperate dykes preying on weak minded straight girls", Brett venomously spits out.

"You are one pathetic excuse for a brother. Joey isn't weak minded, she is one of the strongest women I've met. You just refuse to hear what she's telling you! You have no respect for her..." Storm's defence of Joey is interrupted.

"I do respect her", he adamantly states.

"Bullshit Brett, if you did you'd accept her for who she is. Not try and makes her be who you want her to be", Storm fiercely fires back at him.

"She's not gay", Brett stubbornly and desperately exclaims.

"Yes she is. She has told you she is, so why won't you believe her", Storm strongly asks.

"Because she's easily lead", Brett huffs crossing his arms.

"You really don't know your sister do you. No wonder you took the word of a rapist mate over hers. You're the one easily influenced Brett, not Joey", she loathingly states. "Robbo's solicitor will be happy to have you on the stand telling the court you believed him not Joey. Do you know how badly you hurt her when you had him over every night after you found out he raped her. You drove home the message to her that she meant nothing to you and that no one would believe her", Storm irately finishes off, shaking her head at his disrespect for Joey.

"Look I didn't just take Robbo's word for it. Gibsy and Squirt told me it looked like Joey was flirting with Robbo" he says trying to justify his action.

"Oh please! You knew damn well that Joey had no interest in men. So why the hell would she suddenly be interested in a guy she considers a pig", Storm pushes.

"Because it would mean she wasn't fucking gay", Brett yells in frustration.

Storm gives him a sad smile, "is it so terrible for Joey to be gay", Storm softly asks.

"Yes because people might think that I'm fucking queer", he blurts out without thinking.

"Is that what your father accused you of being", Storm gently probes.

"He told me to toughen up, because only poofters cry and if I was queer I was no son of his", Brett bitterly tells her.

"So the vicious cycle continues", Storm sadly states.

"What do you mean", he suspiciously asks.

"Your father threatened to disown you if you were gay and you disowned Joey because she told you she was gay", she quietly answers him. "oh and as for being tough, your sister is. You see why she didn't call you back was because she got mugged and ended up in hospital for 6 weeks", Storm states a matter of factually.

"What do you mean she was in hospital for 6 weeks? Why wasn't I told", Brett demand to know.

"Well the beating she sustained was horrific; it was a miracle she survived. And why you weren't informed was because she had no identification on her and she had no memory of who she was", Storm succinctly tells him.

"My god why didn't they put her picture in the paper or on TV to find out who she was", he unhappily asks.

"By the time her facial swelling and bruising had healed enough, Joey didn't want to do it, because no one fitting her description had been reported missing. She believed no one cared enough about her so she told the police to forget that idea", Storm poignantly and with a tinge of anger replies.

"Oh fuck", he sighs and rubs his eyes. "I thought she was still pissed at me, not in hospital hurt", Brett says kicking himself for not even thinking that Joey could have been hurt.

"Well I was. Ready honey", Joey utters still unimpressed by Brett's homophobic rant and his seemingly lack of concern for her.

"Whenever you are", Storm lightly answers.

"Joey don't go. We're the only family we've got", Brett implores her.

"No Brett, you're the only blood relative I've got, but not the only family I've got. Charlie, Storm, Ruby, Leah, VJ, Jade and Aden are family to me and they love and support me no matter what. So if you want us to be a family Brett, accept and respect me for who I am", Joey plainly tells him.

He looks intensely at her, pain shining in his eyes, "Jo I can't", Brett cries in an agonising whisper.

"Then that's it. Goodbye Brett", Joey tightly replies, holding in her pain and her tears.

Joey hands him her key, Brett looks at it, he's in shock that she can easily say goodbye to him. Joey picks up one of her bags while Storm picks up the other and they start to leave. Brett snaps out of his trance of looking at the key and glares at Joey, "go on get out, I don't need you! I don't need anyone", he angrily barks.

Joey pauses, then without looking back, she continues to walk out the door. Storm turns to close the door. "I feel sorry for you Brett. You can't see how special your sister really is. Well, your loss", Storm comments with sympathy in her voice as she closes the door, leaving Brett cursing profanities in a now empty house.

As Joey and Storm reach the car, Joey pops the boot and drops her bag in it. Storm places her other bag in the boot and notices Joey trembling from holding in her sorrow. Taking Joey in her arms, Storm hugs her tight. "Let it out honey", Storm gently tells her.

Joey cries into Storm's shoulder and holds her fiercely as if Storm is her anchor stopping her from being swept away by her emotions. After about five minutes, Joey's tears start to abate. Sniffing Joey looks into Storm's warm concerned eyes and tries to smile. Storm returns Joey's smile, then pulls a bandage out of her pocket and hands it to Joey. "Sorry I don't have a tissue or a hanky", Storm offers with a grin.

Joey laughs and wipes her nose with the bandage, "so not a girl guide like Jade", she wearily quips.

"No, only got as far as the brownies", Storm replies in feign despair.

"Oh well I won't hold it against you", Joey cheekily states.

"I'm sorry it wasn't the home coming you wanted Logan", Storm softly comments.

"It's not your fault Doc that my homophobic, Neanderthal thinking brother can't get over the fact I'm gay and won't accept it", Joey tiredly remarks.

"I just hate seeing you this upset and I can't do a damn thing to help", Storm states in frustration.

"Doc having you here is enough to help me get through this", she replies with a warm smile. "Come on, let's go home", Joey gently suggests pulling out of their embrace and softly closing the boot.

Storm gives Joey a quick tender kiss before they get into Storm's car and drive back to the beach house.

* * *

><p>Once back at Storm's holiday house, Joey and Storm take Joey's bags to their bedroom. They place them on the bed and Joey opens the bag she was carrying and starts to unpack it. Storm silently watches her, noting Joey's facial expressions as she removes each item. A bright smile crosses her face as she removes a pink beanie from the bag. Joey is brought out of her musing by Storm tenderly asking, "so what's the significance of that beanie?"<p>

"Charlie bought it for me", Joey replies smiling still looking at it. "She said I needed to have a bit of girliness to my deckie appearance", Joey lovingly tells Storm looking up from the beanie.

"I see", Storm answers smirking. "So why didn't you take it with you", she gently probes.

"I was hurting and didn't want a reminder of the love that I lost", Joey sadly answers.

"It's nice that you didn't throw it away, cause I get to see 'Beanie Girl', super deckie", Storm comments with a wink.

"I dunno, what are you going to give me if I show you my secret identity", Joey asks with a wicked grin.

Storm comes over to Joey and wraps her arms around Joey's waist while Joey puts her arms around Storm's neck. Storm gazes lovingly into Joey's soft velvet brown eyes and then leans in and tenderly kisses Joey's soft sensual lips. Drawing out of the brief kiss, Storm quietly utters, "whatever your hearts desires."

"So you're going to buy me a fleet of trawlers", Joey jests.

"If that's what your heart desires", Storm simply states.

"What I want Doc is to have an uncomplicated life", Joey wearily answers.

"Sorry Logan, at the moment the Fates are saying no. But soon it will be less complicated", Storm answers with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"How so Doc", Joey asks wondering.

"The trial will be over and done with, with Robbo going to gaol for a long time. You'll be free of that nightmare and you can move forward towards your dream of owning your fleet of trawlers", Storm logically tells her.

"God I hope so, cause all I see is a dark tunnel", Joey desperately wishes feeling scared something might go wrong.

"Well even in the dark I'll hold your hand. And so will Charlie, Ruby, Leah, VJ, Aden and Jade", Storm sincerely promises her.

"I think Jade might want to strangle me in the dark, not hold my hand", Joey jokes.

"No, she just pissed off at you at the moment, but if you need her she'll be here for you", Storm truthfully tells her.

"Only to make you happy", Joey pointedly states.

"No sweetheart, she loves you and like you, once you have her friendship, it's usually for life", she plainly informs her. "So what can I do to get you to put the beanie on", Storm asks with amusement in her voice.

"You can give me a total body massage", Joey answers with a grin on her face.

"Done. Now please show me 'Beanie Girl', Ruby said she is cute", Storm softly requests.

Joey removes her arms from around Storm's neck and slowly places the pink beanie on her head. Storm grins, "very sexy", she huskily murmurs letting desire leech into her eyes.

"Yeah right", Joey snorts and goes to remove the beanie.

Storm gently grabs Joey's wrist and stops her, "leave it on", Storm quiet instructs.

"Okay", Joey replies seeing the desire in Storm's darkening slate grey eyes. "Well this isn't getting my bags unpacked", she states swallowing. Her body tingling with want caused by the desire in Storm's eyes.

"Would you like a hand", Storm offers.

"Thanks, you can start unpacking my other bag. And once we're finished you can give me that massage", Joey answers sweetly.

"I see. No shower first", Storm innocently asks.

"A shower sounds good, you can start the massage while we have one", Joey replies with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Your wish is my command", Storm states giving Joey a small bow.

"Yes it is", Joey remarks cocky.

Storm laughs and gives Joey a soft kiss before turning towards the bed and starts to unpack Joey's other bag. When Storm has unpacked half the stuff out of Joey's bag, she pulls out an item and amusingly asks, "what have we got here?"

Joey turns around to look at what Storm is holding in her hand. "Oh god, I forgot I had that", Joey squawks, blushing at Storm she take the harness off her.

"What else do we have in here", Storm asks, enjoying this turn of events. As she puts her hand in Joey's bag, Joey blanches and tries to take her bag from Storm. "Ah, no you don't", Storm laughingly states and moves the bag.

"Storm", Joey whinges.

Storm ignores her and pulls out the object Joey did not want her to see. "Very nice, I love the colour, it's better than the boring flesh colour mine is", she says admiring it.

"Yeah Jacinta loved purple", Joey comments slightly embarrassed and takes the dildo off Storm.

"Did Charlie like the colour", Storm asks with a smirk.

"Yes", she answers blushing. "And before you ask, no I couldn't with her either", Joey says becoming distressed.

Reaching out and softly stroking Joey's face, Storm gently utters, "hey I'm sorry Joey, I didn't mean to upset you. As I said to you when you found my strap on. I understand, with you being raped, I wouldn't want to put you back in that place just to satisfy my own pleasure. And Charlie obviously understood too."

Moving into Storm's arms and dropping the harness and dildo on the bed, Joey sighs. "Storm when will I get over this fear? Charlie told me it'll take time and not to rush it. But I should be able to let you and Charlie make love to me with it because you both love me and would never hurt me. But the thought of it Doc makes me feel trapped and sick", Joey tearfully confesses.

"Logan stop trying to rush things. Yes, you love us, but the memory of that horrendous act is still strong because it's still unknown if you will get the justice that, you deserve. Once he is convicted and sent to gaol, then you'll feel safer and start to heal fully", Storm counsels.

"And maybe enjoy that part of love making again", Joey tiredly responds, putting her forehead onto Storm's shoulder.

"Yes, but you need to be patient", Storm advises and gently runs her hands over Joey's back.

"You know what I find stupid is the fact that I don't freak out when we use a vibrator", Joey snorts lifting her head off Storm shoulder.

"Well my black bullet isn't that big, so not as scary", Storm chuckles.

"Storm", Joey tuts then shakes her head and snickers.

"So what kind of vibrator does Charlie own", Storm cheekily asks.

Joey starts to blush, "I can't tell you that", she squawks.

"Let me guess. I'd say it's blue and has a novelty feature about it because it was given to her as a naughty gift. Am I close", Storm asks cocking an eyebrow.

"How did you know", Joey asks amazed.

"Well I can't see Charlie going out and buying one for a start. So I deduced that her shyness would cause her friends to do something to embarrass her and blue because she's a cop. The novelty feature is for laughs", Storm smiles checking off her reasons.

"You would make a good cop, do you know that", Joey comments admiringly.

"I've been told that a couple of times", she warmly tell her. "So what kind of vibrator does she have", Storm asks dying to know.

"God you're worse than Charlie wanting to know everything", Joey replies exasperated. Remembering Charlie wanting to know all about her previous girlfriends, and which one did she buy the strap on for. "If you must know it's a bludolphin", Joey finishes off slightly impatient.

"How poetic that she'd end up with a deckie for a girlfriend", Storm chuckles. "Maybe I'll have to see if they make shark shaped ones. No, blue whale ones to match my ego", Storm teases.

"You are so not funny", Joey sarcastically remarks and pushes Storm onto the bed.

"Well it was you who told me I have a ego the size of a blue whale, was it not", Storm challengingly quips looking up at Joey.

"Yeah I said that. I also remember you promising to finish off what you started this morning. So are you going to keep that promise", Joey fires back at Storm.

"Mmm, why don't you come here and find out", Storm seductively suggests, taking hold of Joey's hand and gently pulling her to her.

Joey lets Storm pull her to her, and then Joey straddles Storm's legs and sits on her lap facing her. Storm runs her fingertips down the sides of Joey's face, "you are so beautiful", Storm comments; her husky voice is thick with desire.

"Shut up and kiss me", Joey commands bring her lips to Storm's and gripping Storm's face.

Joey hungrily devours Storm's lips, thrusting her tongue into Storm's open eager mouth. Storm runs her hands up and down Joey's back while her tongue strokes Joey's, eliciting a moan from Joey. Tearing their mouths from each other so they can get a breath. Joey pulls up Storm's t-shirt. Storm raises her arms so Joey can remove it from her body, Joey then tosses it on the floor and attacks Storm's neck, sucking, licking and nipping the sensitive places on it. Storm moans moving her hands down to the bottom of Joey's t-shirt and starts to push it up her body. Joey stops her assault on Storm's neck so Storm can draw her shirt up and off her body. Storm drops Joey's shirt on the floor as Joey returns her lips to Storm's neck, extracting more pleasure sounds from Storm. Storm slowly and softly runs her hands up Joey's smooth back until she reaches her bra. She then unclasps it and slowly removes it from Joey body.

Meanwhile Joey softly kisses up Storm's neck to her earlobe where she gently nips it then sucks on it, Storm purrs with pleasure. From there Joey moves to her jaw giving her butterfly kisses down to Storm's chin. Joey slowly runs the tip of her tongue up to her bottom lip where she strokes it lightly with her tongue. Joey's hands are busy taking Storm's bra off her while her mouth is engaged kissing and sucking on Storm's bottom lip.

Wanting to kiss Joey properly, Storm gently takes Joey's head in her hands and moves her mouth to Joey's, where she kisses her deeply and passionately. Whilst kissing Joey, Storm slides a hand down the side of Joey's face, down her neck and down the front of her until she reaches Joey's chest. Storm then glides her hand to cup Joey's right breast and softly kneads it. Joey tears her mouth from Storm's and moans, and then she pushes Storm down onto the bed. Staring intensely at Storm, "not this time Doc, my turn", Joey vehemently states, her voice thick with desire.

Joey softly glides her fingertips up Storm's naked torso causing Storm to close her eyes and groan in ecstasy. Joey cups Storms small toned breasts and roll her nipples between her fingers. Storm nipples harden and her breath becomes increasingly faster. Joey slides her hands from Storm's breast to underneath her shoulders so she is lying on top of Storm. Joey softly brushes her lips against Storm's velvet soft ones, their tongues briefly touching. Joey then moves her mouth to nibble on Storm's sensitive neck, while sliding a hand back to fondle one of her breasts. Storm takes in a sharp breath and gently runs her hands over Joey's back and down to her tightly toned bum, where Storm grasps and squeezes it. They both start to rock into one another, eliciting sounds of pleasure from each other.

Joey slowly sits up with both of them still rhythmically rubbing against the other. Storm slides her hands from Joey's bum to the front of her cargo pants and starts to undo them. Joey slaps her hands away, "I told you, I'm in charge", she growls.

"Yes mistress", Storm chuckles.

"If you're a good little bottom, I'll let you pleasure me", Joey teases.

"I will mistress 'Beanie Girl', thank you mistress", Storm playfully submits.

Joey then realises she still is wearing the pink beanie and goes to take it off. Storm gently takes hold of her wrist, "please leave it on", she softly asks.

"What is it about me wearing a beanie during sex that turns you and Charlie on", Joey curiously asks.

"It's you. And you're just so irresistible with it on", Storm replies smiling.

"No, I think you both have a beanie fetish", she snorts. "Now shut up and let me have my wicked way with you", Joey commands.

"Yes mistress", Storm replies with humour in her voice.

With that, Joey undoes Storm's denim shorts and unzips them. Sliding backwards off Storm's lap, Joey stands and pulls off Storm's shorts, and then she removes her boxers. Gazing down at Storm's naked form, Joey gives her a wolfish grin. Storm comes up into a sitting position, "mistress may I help you out of your jeans', Storm submissively asks.

"You may", Joey replies grinning, liking this turn around in power play.

Storm unzips Joey's jeans and slowly draws them down her legs and Joey steps out of them. Storm rests her hands on the waistband of Joey's Roxy's boxers and looks up expectantly. Joey gives her a quick nod and smirking Storm removes her boxers. After stepping out of her boxers, Joey pushes Storm back onto the bed; she then once more straddles her. Storm sits up, cups Joey's face and gives her a sensual soft passionate kiss. Gliding the tip of her tongue across Joey's lips, Joey opens her lips and Storm's tongue enters Joey's eager mouth. Exploring the velvet softness of Joey's mouth, Joey sucks on Strom's tongue. Drawing her mouth away from Storm, Joey utters slightly annoyed, "Storm."

"Sorry mistress", Storm apologises and lies back on the bed looking up that Joey trying to hide a grin.

"Well before I get started, scoot up the bed", Joey crisply orders her.

"Yes mistress", Storm obediently replies and moves up the bed shifting the bags out of the way until she reaches her pillow where she then lies down.

Joey crawls up Storm's body to lie on top of her and kisses Storm slowly and sensually. Their tongues strokes, thrusts and explore each other's mouths. Joey breaks their kiss and swiftly presses her mouth to Storm's throat and thrusts her thigh in between Storm's legs. Storm moans with delight and grips Joey's bum, increasing the pressure on her thigh. Slowly they rock into each other causing heighten arousal from the erotic friction. Joey kisses licks and sucks her way down to Storm's breasts where with the tip of her tongue, Joey circles and swirls over each of Storm's diamond hard nipples. With her right hand, Joey glides down Storm's rock hard abs causing moans of yes' and ohs from Storm.

Joey takes Storm's nipple into her mouth and sucks, with the tip of her tongue stroking it at the same time. Whilst her mouth hungrily savours Storm's left nipple, her left hand deftly administers sensual stroking to Storm's right nipple. The fingers of Joey's right hand slides through Storm's damp curls, caressing her clit unhurried. The rocking of Storm's hips increase under Joey's magical fingers. "Oh fuck...oh god Joey", Storm huskily cries out in pleasure.

Joey lowers her hips onto Storm's so the knuckle of her right hand is pressing onto her clit. Joey quickly matches Storm's strong hip movements. Joey slips one finger inside Storm, then other, Storm moans, "wait honey", as she blindly reaches out and opens the top draw to the bedside draws.

Joey pauses to see what Storm is doing and is amused when Storm removes her 'black bullet' vibrator and lubricant from the draw. Placing the vibrator on Joey's back, Storm quickly and blindly unscrews the lid of the lubricant. Placing the lid on Joey's back, she picks up the vibrator and holding it over Joey's bum, she then squeezes the tube. Lubricant flows over it and on to Joey's bum causing Joey to squirm a bit. Putting the vibrator on Joey's bum, Storm blindly finds the lid, screw it back on, and drops it on the bed. Storm then picks up the vibrator, starts to rock her hips again, holds Joey's bum, and pushes it into her. This causes Joey to press down harder onto the knuckle of her hand, eliciting a groan from her.

They soon find their rhythm again and soon Storm turns on the vibrator and gently teases Joey's pussy. When Joey begs her to stop her teasing, Storm carefully inserts it into Joey's hot wet pussy. Joey cries out, "oh god, yes."

They gaze into each other's eyes, each keeping a steady pace, bring one another slowly to the edge. Each sensing the need of the other to have release, they quicken their pace. Joey curves her fingers and firmly strokes Storm's g-spot at the same time rubbing Storm's clit with her thumb whilst rubbing her own clit by riding the back of her hand. Storm meanwhile slides the vibrator faster in and out of Joey, making sure it caresses over her g-spot. Both feel their orgasm take hold, as they climax together they scream out each other's name over and over again, with Joey collapsing on top of Storm.

Gently removing the vibrator from Joey, Storm drops it on the bed, wraps her arms around Joey, and catches her breath. Joey raises her head and smiles at Storm and softly kisses her lips. Putting her head under Storm's chin, she quietly states, "you know I'm going to have to punish you for being a disobedient little bottom."

"I was disobedient, mistress", Storm asks confused.

"Yes. I told you if you were a good I'd let you pleasure me. But you didn't ask me for permission for you to pleasure me, did you", Joey tells her, feigning sternness.

"No mistress 'Beanie Girl'. Sorry mistress", Storm replies submissively and hides a smile.

"Now what would be an appropriate punishment", Joey coolly surmises. "I know, you can pleasure me, but I will not pleasure you. Nor will you pleasure yourself for the rest of this day", she firmly tells her.

"You are a cruel mistress my love", Storm tells her in disbelief.

"Well obey me and you'll receive all sorts of pleasures", Joey calmly remarks.

"Yes mistress", Storm answers contritely.

"You know tops really do make sulky bottoms", Joey quips.

"Sulky bottoms", Storm incredulity exclaims. "I'll give you sulky bottoms", she jokingly says and with that she rolls them over.

Now on top of Joey, Storm smirks and with a mischievous glint in her eyes, she starts to give Joey slobbery kisses. Joey shriek and tries to roll Storm off her, but to no avail. "Storm stop with ya yucky kisses", Joey whines.

"Well take it back, I'm not a sulky bottom", Storm says still holding her down.

"Ok you're not a sulky bottom. You're a sulky top", Joey tells her smirking.

"You really want some more of my yucky kisses", Storm states with amusement in her voice.

"No! And I hope you know you're not making your mistress very happy", Joey pouts.

"Well my mistress should know that I only do things to try and make her happy", Storm answers solemnly.

"She knows that, and she appreciates it", Joey warmly replies.

"So does my mistress want to shower now so her loyal slave can give her, her massage", Storm asks lovingly.

"As long as my loyal slave bathes me, now would be an excellent time for a shower", Joey adoringly answers.

"Your wish is my command", Storm whispers gazing longingly into Joey's eyes.

"I love you doc", Joey simply states and draws Storm's mouth to her and kisses her deeply.

After ending their kiss, Storm huskily says, "I love you too Joey. Come let my bathe you."

With that, Storm rolls off Joey and the bed and hold out her hand to her. Joey takes Storm's hand and sliding off the bed, they head off to the shower.


	46. Chapter 46

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 46

Charlie walks into a very subdued police station. She greets Georgia who is situated at the front desk. "Hi Georgia, why is it so quiet", she asks uneasily as she heads for her office.

"Afternoon Senior Constable", Georgia formally greets her and nods her head towards Charlie's office to answer her enquiry.

Charlie sighs and straightens up her uniform knowing Superintendent Travis is in her office. Before she walks in, she turns to Georgia, "Constable Watson before you go off shift I need to have a word with you", Charlie crisply states in a professional manner and gives Georgia a wink.

"Sure thing Senior", Georgia answers trying not to smile.

Just as Charlie turns back to her office door, it opens with an unimpressed Superintendent Travis staring at her. Charlie looks up at the ruggedly handsome mid fifty, salt and pepper military style haircut, piercing green eyes, tall solidly built man. "Senior Constable Buckton, a word", he quietly barks.

"Yes sir", Charlie quickly responds. Nearly giving him a salute and heads into her office after he turns sideways in the doorway to let her pass.

After Charlie is in her office, Superintendent Travis addresses Georgia, "Constable Watson, make sure that the Senior and I are not disturbed", Travis strongly commands.

"Yes sir", Georgia answers crisply and silently dreading the balling out that Charlie is about to face.

Closing the door quietly, he slowly turns around, walks over to Charlie's desk, and sits down. Charlie nervously stands there waiting for him to chew her out. After what feels like hours to Charlie, the Superintendent looks up at her. "Take a seat Senior Constable", Travis politely requests.

"Thank you sir", Charlie nervously replies.

After Charlie is seated, Superintendent Travis steeples his hands, "Senior Constable I am very disappointed in this station. The conduct of some of the constables and you Senior has been unprofessional", he softly but firmly states. "First of all we have..." he looks down at his notes then back at her. "Constable Hogan's interruption of a victim's statement interview without knocking. In addition, if that wasn't bad enough, he had the victim's brother with him. Which is against regulations to allow non police personnel in the interview area without some sort of request", he huffs, building up a head of stream. "Which I find out the victim, who was over eighteen and had waved her rights to have anyone present at her interview. Specifically stated that she did not want her brother there! So why wasn't proper protocols followed Senior", Travis quietly demands.

"Let me first say sir, that Constable Hogan is a fine officer. As for what happened that day, it was an error that shouldn't have happened. Constable Hogan had asked the victim's brother to wait in the waiting area while he came to let me know the brother was there. But Brett, the victim's brother followed him..." Charlie starts to respond defending her fellow officer but is interrupted.

"And Constable Hogan didn't notice this Brett character following him. Not very observant of him", Travis harshly criticises.

"No he didn't notice, not until it was too late", Charlie answers trying not to get frustrated. She had already had a word with Tim about this and thought it had been deal with.

"I see, and how did you deal with this Senior", Travis firmly asks.

"I took Constable Hogan aside and had a word to him about it and told him if it happened again he would be on report for misconduct", Charlie explains trying to remain calm.

"Good, you gave him a verb warning, showing fairness and also letting him know you would not tolerate any more indiscretions", he says giving her slight praise. "Now Senior what about your unprofessional conduct with this same victim. Why did you not remove yourself from her case once she moved in with you", Travis patiently asks.

"At the time sir, I did not believe there was a conflict of interest. Joey, the victim, had just been kick out of her home by her brother and I blamed myself for that", Charlie responds in a professional tone.

"And why did you blame yourself", Travis curiously asks.

"I had encouraged her to tell her brother that she was gay. Even though she told me he would react badly to such news and kick her out", Charlie relays to him what happened.

"I can understand your guilt Senior, but protocols are protocols and they have to be followed", Travis states pointedly.

"Yes sir", Charlie replies contritely.

"Senior they are there not only to protect civilians but to protect you as well. I commend you on your dedication but it can be put in the light as being seen as harassment or a vendetta against the perp", Travis fatherly points out letting her know he knows everything that happened without saying it.

"Yes sir", she concedes her mistake. "Sir why is this being brought up? Has someone put in a complaint", Charlie asks, wondering if Grant had finally made a formal complaint against her.

"Yes Senior. One of your fellow officers has made an allegation about your unsuitability to be in charge of this station", Travis succinctly responds.

"I see. May I know who has made this allegation", Charlie asks slightly shocked.

"I'm sorry Senior; I'm not at liberty to divulge such information. However, I can tell you now that I've completed my initial investigation. And I find that the allegation against you to be somewhat unfounded. Nevertheless, Senior you need to make sure you and your fellow officers remain professional at all times. Now saying that, I want to know why you have not reported Constable Rosetta's conduct towards you? According to several officers here, you have asked them not to put in official complaints against him", Travis demands wryly.

"I blame myself for his actions because I engaged in an ill advised relationship with him", Charlie answers him briefly.

"Yes, in house relationships are frown on because if they go sour it makes the working environment intolerable. But that is no excuse to let Constable Rosetta's abuse go unreported. So from now on Senior, any abuse by him will be reported, got that", Travis firmly states.

"Yes sir", Charlie quietly agrees.

"I mean it Senior. I'm not going to have 'castrating' Hanlon tear me a new one for one Constable Angelo Rosetta! Who by all accounts should not even be in the force", Travis retorts fiery.

"I will sir", Charlie vehemently states.

"Good. Now how are you really Charlie", Travis asks concerned. Getting out of the chair to come around the front of the desk and sits on it.

"I'm ok uncle Ted. How's you and aunt Vivian", Charlie warmly asks Edward Travis, her father's best friend and best man at his wedding.

"Be better if your aunt would stop nagging me about taking long service leave", he chuckles. "How's your father doing", Ted asks with genuine concern in his voice.

"Better now he is in full time care", Charlie replies sadly.

"Good, good. Well Toothpick I've got to go, so you take care", Ted tenderly says pulling Charlie up into a hug.

Charlie chuckles at his old nickname for her. "You too uncle Ted", she replies hugging him back.

After they stop hugging, Ted looks serious at her. "Charlie you keep an eye on Rosetta. I don't know what they've got him doing here, but whatever it is, it's very dangerous", he warns.

"Why do you think it's dangerous", Charlie curiously asks.

"Because they don't give a rat's arse about Rosetta, they view him as expendable. So if he is killed, so what, he's just a killer cop. But that means there's a good chance you may be in danger, so keep your eyes peeled", Ted gravely informs her.

"Ok uncle Ted, I'll keep an eye out", Charlie replies trusting him.

"Good girl, also keep Constable Watson close, she has your back", he states with a wink. "Ok I've got to go, your aunt will skin me if I'm too late", Ted finishes off with a smirk and heads for the door.

As he opens the door, he gives Charlie a sly wink. "Senior Constable Buckton, I want no more unprofessional conduct coming from this station. If it happens again, heads will roll, you hear me", Superintendent Travis loudly commands to keep up the partial charade.

"Loud and clear sir", Charlie crisply answers keeping a straight face.

"Good", he firmly states looking around the station at the officers there. Georgia holds his gaze but swallows a little; Angelo keeps his head down pretending to be working, while the rest shuffle about nervously. "The rest of you get back to work", Travis barks.

With that everyone, except for Georgia, Tim and Angelo vacate the main area. Superintendent Travis gives Angelo a quick distaining glance and exits the building. Georgia, Tim and Angelo all breathe a collective sigh of relief. Charlie stands in the doorway of her office with her arms folded and a scowl on her face. "Constable Watson, my office", Charlie forcefully commands.

"Yes Senior", Georgia answers slightly apprehensive, wondering what she has done wrong.

Charlie waits holding the door open as Georgia walks into her office. Charlie gives Tim and Angelo a hard stare, making them both squirm before she closes her door. Georgia stands nervously in front of Charlie's desk still unsure what she has done wrong. Charlie moves to her desk and notices Georgia's nervousness and quietly chuckles, "for god sake Georgia sit down before you fall down."

"Fuck Charlie! I thought I was in trouble", she huffs in relief and sits down. "So what's with all this rank pulling shit", Georgia asks unimpressed.

"Just following yours and Superintendent Travis' lead", Charlie answers mildly.

"He's a by the book man, very imposing", Georgia states trying to suppress a shudder. "So why was he here, apart from putting the wind up everyone? Although I didn't mind him giving Angelo what for", she rambles still feeling a bit jittery after Travis' drumming out of the whole station.

"He was here to investigate an allegation that I am unfit to be in charge", Charlie informs her unimpressed.

"Who the fuck said that", Georgia asks bewildered.

"Travis wouldn't tell me, but he said it was a fellow officer", Charlie replies feeling slightly betrayed.

"Well it wasn't me", Georgia hastily exclaims.

"I know it wasn't you Georgia", Charlie remarks calmly.

"Well I don't think it was Tim either. Even though he bitched about you chewing him out about barging in on you while you were getting Joey's statement. When I pointed out you could have had him up on report for gross misconduct, he stopped his bitching. For that, he respected your fairness. And with Angelo's constant tantrums and bad mouthing you, Tim has defended you at every turn" Georgia inform her truthfully.

"I don't believe it was Tim either. I have my suspicion that it was Angelo", Charlie states wearily.

"I was hoping that Travis was going to suspend him. Especially after the dressing down, he copped. Tim said that when Angelo came into the station, he was acting so cocky but by the time he came out of your office he had his tail between his legs", Georgia happily relays this information but is disappointed that Angelo is still there.

"Well he better not start any of his crap! Because Travis has ordered me to report him and to let the rest of you report him if he keeps up his childish behaviour", Charlie sourly tells her.

"Finally, and maybe then we'll be rid of him", Georgia gleefully comments.

"Don't count on it. What Travis hinted at, is that someone up stairs sent Angelo here on some dangerous assignment and he will be staying here until it's solved", Charlie replies with disgust in her voice. She does not like the fact that they were using Angelo badly and not caring if he is killed.

"Well if he's here about the abalone poaching, I've got good intel that will help wrap up that case", Georgia smugly tells her boss.

"What intel", Charlie suspiciously asks.

"Aden informed me that Gibsy, his old skipper, is using the trawler he works on to doing some illegal abalone diving. And tonight they are going out", Georgia answers and gives Charlie a beautiful smile.

"And how did Aden come across this information", Charlie curiously asks.

"He was looking for some work and he spoke with his old boss who told him and offered him a job for the night", Georgia answers her.

"Is the owner involved as well", Charlie asks intrigued.

"According to Aden, the current owner is in the dark, but the previous owner I believe was in on it as well", Georgia strongly responds.

"Who is the current owner and who was the previous owner", Charlie asks with her cop mode kicking into gear.

"The current owner is Irene Roberts and the previous owner was Lou De Bono", Georgia informs her.

"I can't see Irene being involved in anything illegal, especially after what happened to her in gaol. But Lou De Bono it makes sense how his business is prospering while everyone else is struggling. Joey even thought it was strange", Charlie mindfully comments.

"Well if you have stolen seven million dollars in abalone, your business would be doing well", Georgia snorts. "Do you think De Bono was killed by the guy he was doing the illegal abalone trade with? De Bono got too greedy so his partner got rid of him", she asks her cop mind going into overdrive.

"Good theory", Charlie says admiring Georgia's deductive reasoning. "We'll have to past this information onto Angelo and offer him some assistance in apprehending the poachers", Charlie finishes off deeply thinking.

"I can't see him accepting it", Georgia huffs.

"I won't be giving him a choice. We obtain this information so it will be a joint adventure. And I am in charge of this station", she firmly states with a grim look on her face. Georgia smiles, she is happy to finally have her strong determine boss back. "But before I get him in here, what have you come up with on Hugo's warehouse break in", Charlie curiously asks.

"What I can tell nothing was stolen, more likely that someone was looking for something. And from the impression I got from Hugo, they never found what they were looking for", Georgia informs her.

"I see", she thoughtfully replies. "In your examination of the warehouse, did you come across any fish tanks, large storage containers, things like that", Charlie asks.

"No, nothing like that. Just diving equipment, boating gear and some office stuff, why", Georgia informs and enquires.

"Well he's not into illegal trafficking of exotic marine life, so we can exclude that theory. That leaves us with arms or drug trafficking, which would more likely get a police officer killed", Charlie sighs in disgust, even though she is angry with Angelo, she would never want him to be injured or killed.

"God was Angelo that desperate to get out of gaol that he would put his life on the line", Georgia wonders out loud.

"We all put our lives on the line when we put on this uniform", she points out smiling. "But in Angelo's case I think he took the offer half hoping for some kind of redemption and half hoping to die", Charlie responds remembering finding him a broken suicidal mess.

"Fuck, don't say that", Georgia says with disgust in her voice.

"Say what", Charlie asks perplexed.

"I don't want to feel sorry for him", Georgia whinges.

Charlie laughs at Georgia's hidden compassionate nature, "I don't think he'd want you to feeling sorry for him", Charlie plainly states with a grin.

"Well no wonder you let him into your life, with him feeling that way. I just thought you lost the plot after you lost Joey", Georgia remarks letting Charlie in on her private thought of her behaviour.

"I did lose the plot after I lost her. But I understood his pain. And I understand how badly he wants to atone for the past", Charlie confesses.

"Well at least you do care how you go about it", Georgia points out.

"Yes his arrogance is a character flaw, but we all have them", Charlie chuckles.

"But some people's flaws are more annoying than others", Georgia sarcastically states.

Charlie laughs. "We better get Tim and Angelo in here and coordinate this stakeout and bust", Charlie states getting back to the abalone bust.

Charlie gets up from her desk, goes over to the door and opens it. She finds Tim manning the front desk and Angelo is back at his desk. "Constable Hogan find someone to man the front desk, I want a word with you and Constable Rosetta", Charlie requests with authority.

"Right away Senior", Tim answers crisply and moves off to get someone to take over from him.

"Charlie I'm really busy and I'm just about to leave", Angelo replies dismissively.

"That's Senior Constable and I don't care how busy you are Constable Rosetta, in my office now", Charlie barks her command.

Angelo stares at Charlie gobsmacked and splutters, "you have no authority over me", he tries some bravado.

"While you are working out of my station and while I out rank you, you will do as I say. Now get in my office Constable", Charlie states annoyed.

All eyes from the officers in the station are glued to the battles of will between Charlie and Angelo. Tim walks over and into Charlie's office and as he walks pass her, he grins and gives her a wink. Angelo's nostrils flare with suppressed anger, he feels like he is being summoned to the principal office for being a naughty boy. Charlie's eyes drill into him making him squirm. "If I have to ask you again Constable, you'll be put on report for insubordination", Charlie harshly states putting her hands on her hips and raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Yes Senior Constable", Angelo begrudgingly answers as he is burning with anger over being made to feel humiliated in front of the whole station.

He brushes pass Charlie, he is bristling with resentment. However, Charlie does not care, she is over Angelo and his arrogant behaviour. She looks around the station and calmly suggests, "okay everyone back to work."

Charlie turns, heads into her office and closes the door on the collective sighs of relief from the junior officers. She stalks over to her desk; she gazes at Georgia, Tim and Angelo in turn. Tim is standing behind Georgia, who is still sitting down and Angelo who is leaning on the filing cabinet. "Take a seat, gentlemen", Charlie politely instructs.

"Thanks Senior", Tim answers quietly and takes a seat next to Georgia.

"I prefer to stand", Angelo defiantly sneers.

"Fine, suit yourself", she replies, weary of Angelo's childishness as she sits down. "We have come across some information that will help you solve your case Angelo", Charlie remarks without preamble.

Angelo thinks, 'that's Constable Rosetta to you', but holds his tongue, not wanting to test his luck with Charlie. "What information", he asks sceptical.

"That tonight the poachers are going out. We know who the ring leader here is in the Bay and how they are doing it", Charlie cryptically answers him.

"So who is the front man here", Angelo asks not very interested.

"One John Gibson", Charlie tells him.

"And how do you know this", Angelo asks, wondering how he can stay here if they wrap up the abalone poaching case.

"One of the crew informed us", Charlie briskly states.

"Well I'll check out how reliable this information is and get back to you", Angelo comments dismissively and heads for the door.

"No Constable Rosetta. I know the information is reliable and we will be setting up a bust tonight so when the trawler docks with her illegal haul we will be there to greet them", Charlie explains sweetly.

"This is a water police matter Senior Constable", Angelo comments pointedly.

"As I stated before, as long as you work out of my station, I call the shots. This is to be a joint task between this station and the water police. I'm being courteous here, I could have not invited you and wrapped up your case for you", Charlie firmly remarks.

"Well you'll need a warrant to search the trawler, and without my input you won't get it", Angelo sneers.

Tim makes a move to get up, but Georgia puts her hand on his arm to stop him. "We don't need a warrant Angelo, we have the owner's permission to search it", Georgia tell him smugly.

"And if you want to challenge my authority, by all means try. But by the time you have done that, we will have arrested the poachers and solved your case", Charlie comments with distain. "So what is it going to be Constable Rosetta", she glaringly asks.

"I don't have much of a choice do I", Angelo replies through gritted teeth and he goes back to leaning on the filing cabinet.

"No you don't", Charlie satisfyingly remarks folding her arms. "Now how we will play this, is with Tim and Angelo taking up hidden position on the wharf, with the water police boat is anchored out of sight waiting my command to close in. Georgia and I will be in plain clothes pretending to be doing some late night fishing. We'll station a couple of police cars out of view just in case any of the poachers get pass us", Charlie tells them her strategy.

"Good plan boss", Georgia states happy that Charlie put Angelo in his place.

"What if Gibson gets wind of this bust", Angelo mildly asks.

"Then I'll know that we have a leak at this station", Charlie answers him coolly.

"It might come from the person who gave you this information or maybe the owner of the trawler", Angelo suggests.

"No they wouldn't do that", Charlie confidently replies.

"What makes you so sure", Angelo curiously asks.

"I know the individuals involved very well", she firmly tells him. "Now, if there is no more questions. Georgia, you and Angelo go home and get a few hours sleep, while Tim and I brief everybody else. Meet us down at the wharf at 10:30", Charlie says dismissing them.

"Okay boss, see you at 10:30", Georgia responds smartly as she is getting up.

"I hope you know what you're doing Senior", Angelo remarks tightly shoving himself off the filing cabinet.

"If everyone does what they're trained to do, then we should have the abalone poachers in handcuffs before the night is over", Charlie pointedly states, holding Angelo's gaze.

As Georgia and Angelo leave her office, Charlie turns her attention to Constable Timothy Hogan. "I hear you had a rough day", Charlie sympathetically comments.

"You could say that", he wearily replies. "Charlie I thought what happened with me interrupting your interview with Joey had been dealt with. So why is it being brought up again", Tim asks frustrated.

"With Superintendent Travis because he was investigating an allegation made against my fitness to be in charge of this station. As for Ms Hanlon, she's Joey's solicitor and she wants to keep Cruze behind bars", Charlie tightly answers.

"Who's the fucking idiot who made that allegation against you", Tim asks incensed.

"Travis wouldn't tell me only that it was a police officer", Charlie responds tired.

"I bet it was that arsehole Rosetta! He should be in gaol not parading around here in his water police overalls thinking he's better then everyone! He couldn't find his own arse with a torch let alone find abalone poachers. And if this bust goes down, you know he's going to take credit for it", Tim vents.

"Well it is his case and we have been commanded to offer him assistance", Charlie replies unfazed.

"Well the only good thing about this is, that once this case is wrapped up he'll be gone", Tim huffs.

"Maybe or maybe they'll station a water police rep here permanently", Charlie mildly states knowing Angelo is here for more than abalone poaching.

"Fuck I hope not", Tim utters in horror.

"Well at the moment we have other things to focus on other than if Angelo is going to leave. Now let's get back to the task at hand, tonight's bust", Charlie comments directing the topic back to planning the bust.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of hours, Charlie organises the planned bust. Having sent out a patrol car to stakeout the wharf so they could inform her what time the trawler has left and how many people boarded her. Between her and Tim, they have planned it as best as they could, and now it is a waiting game.<p>

Charlie finishes off the last of her lasagne and swallows the last mouthful of her coffee, when a young probationary Constable knocks on her door. "Come in", Charlie calls out, looking over her notes on the bust.

The door opens and Charlie looks up from her notes. "Senior a Ms Hanlon is here to see you", the Constable quietly informs her.

"Please send her in thanks Deb", Charlie replies smiling at her.

"Right away Senior", Deb crisply answers and disappears to get Veronika.

As Deb shows Veronika in, Charlie stands and addresses Deb. "Constable please make sure we aren't disturbed", Charlie softly but firmly states.

"Yes Senior", Deb swiftly responds and quietly closes the door.

Charlie gives Veronika a tight smile, "please sit down", Charlie offers, directing her to the seat in front of her desk.

"Thank you", Veronika replies smiling and take a seat.

"Can I get you anything, tea, coffee, some water", Charlie politely asks before she sits down.

"No thanks", Veronika answers taking out a note pad and pen from her brief case.

Charlie takes her seat and gazes at Veronika before asking, "So what is it you want to know? Yes, I may have acted in some degree unprofessional. However what I did, I did to protect Joey and try to get her the justice she deserved", Charlie states tightly.

"Well your well intended actions may cause an injustice to Joey. It may be viewed as a vendetta against Mr Cruze, from a man hating lesbian and her rape victim cop girlfriend", Veronika harshly points out.

"Joey and I didn't get together until after Cruze was charged", Charlie fires back in disgust. "And as for my past, it had nothing to do with how I went after the evident to charge him with", Charlie finishes off annoyed.

"Your past had everything to do with how you treated this case. You identified strongly with the victim because you yourself had been raped. However unlike you, you believed Joey and set about trying to bring her rapist to justice", Veronika hits back. "But the one thing you did wrong was not handing the case over to another officer once you invited Joey into your home. And yes I know you felt responsible for her getting kick out of her home, but procedures are procedures", she steadfastly delivers.

"Look I may not have followed procedures in not handing over her case, but I didn't believe there was a conflict of interest. I would have done the same thing if she hadn't stayed with us", Charlie vehemently tells her.

"Yes I believe you, but that can be attributed to you not getting justice you deserve for your rape. Therefore, the defence will argue that you tried to coerce Ms Gannon into making a false statement against Mr Cruze. Maybe you did the same thing to Joey, to satisfy some perverse sense of justice for yourself", Veronika points out some of the things Cruze's defence lawyer may come up with.

"You've got to be joking! I would never try to influence anybody like that! Not because it's immoral but because the case could be thrown out on a technicality", Charlie repugnantly exclaims.

"Now you know why I'm a bit worried. However having spoken to some of your fellow officers, they paint you as a very dedicated police officer who does everything you can for victims of crimes", she warmly remarks. "So what I'm proposing to do is that I bring this all up first. I take the thunder away from the defence and then make the jury see that you were trying to do what you thought was best in keeping Joey safe", Veronika tell her of her strategy.

"So what you're saying is, that you intend to bring up my past and somehow make it show that I did what I did to protect Joey", Charlie confusedly asks trying to get her head around Veronika's logic.

"Exactly, and to make sure the defence won't harp on certain things because you would have already answered them how I want you to answer them", Veronika smiles slyly.

"You're good. I mean you're scary good. No wonder Morag was happy when I told her you were Joey's solicitor", Charlie comments in admiration.

"Well I was mentored by the best. Your stepmother was the best and I just followed her lead", Veronika smiles, praising Morag.

"She told me that you have surpassed her and that she is proud to have been a part of helping you become the best solicitor going around", Charlie gladly tells her.

"That is high praise and I'm grateful she feels that way", Veronika happily replies. "Now getting back to business. I'll be bringing up your past so I need to know have you been involved in other lesbian relationships", she asks all business-like.

"No, Joey is the only one, but I did kiss Storm 15 years ago. I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss a girl", Charlie tells her slightly embarrassed.

"And why Storm", Veronika curiously asks.

"Because she was gay, single and I felt safe with her", Charlie honestly answers.

"I think we'll leave that in the past. It would just confuse things too much and give the defence some advantage. So when I ask if you have you been in any other lesbian relationships you can honestly answer no", Veronika instructs. "Now we come to the unprofessional part. I spoke with Constables Watson and Hogan and they told me as soon as they learnt that Joey was staying with you, they requested that you hand off the case to some else. Which you did, you gave the case to Constable Watson. But what I want to know is, how long was Joey staying with you before you handed her case over to Constable Watson", Veronika asks in her solicitor's tone.

"Twelve days", Charlie briefly states.

"I see, and what were you doing in those twelve days Joey was staying with you", Veronika asks intently.

"Checking into Cruze's background, trying to convince Tanya Gannon to press charges against Cruze. Spoke with his friends, family and work colleagues, the usual police procedures", Charlie replies succinctly.

"And with Joey", Veronika asks raising an eyebrow.

"I got to know her better. I spent time with her to try to help take her mind off Robbo and the rape. Because she was terrified of him and she was having reoccurring nightmares about the rape every night", Charlie quietly answers.

"When she was having these nightmares, did you comfort her", Veronika inquisitively asks.

"Of course, she was scared and I tried to make her feel safe", Charlie tells her wondering where Veronika was going with this line of questioning.

"Is that when you started developing feelings for her", Veronika curiously asks.

"I don't know, maybe. Does it matter", Charlie replies with frustration starting to creep into her voice.

"It does if you had romantic feelings for her before you handed the case over. The defence can argue that you went after his client with extreme prejudice because the victim was your girlfriend or that you were too emotionally involved", Veronika sharply inform her.

"Look we got together 2 weeks after Cruze tried to drown her. Yes, I did know I had feelings for her a couple of days before he tried to kill her. But I would have pursued him the same way even if I wasn't attracted to Joey", Charlie huffs.

"Is that because you were raped and never got justice", Veronika asks playing devil's advocate.

"Probably to some extent. But I didn't do anything underhanded or illegal because that would have stuffed up the case", Charlie comments tightly.

"So in your mind, you didn't believe there was a conflict of interest", Veronika half asks half states.

"No I didn't believe there was", Charlie adamantly answers.

"Even though you took Joey into your home", Veronika presses Charlie.

"I felt responsible for getting her kicked out of her home! So I took her home and asked Leah could Joey stay a day or two until I could figure out where to place her so she would be safe", Charlie explains justifying her action.

"So how come it turned into twelve days instead of two", Veronika pointedly asks.

"Because Leah invited Joey to stay longer", Charlie replies slightly perturbed.

"So does Leah own the house", Veronika probes.

"Yes Leah owns the house, I live with her and her son, VJ", Charlie answers hoping Veronika will get to the point soon.

"So legally you don't have a say in who lives there", Veronika causally asks.

"No, but Leah would ask me if I mind", Charlie answers slightly confused.

"But if she wanted someone to stay there you really couldn't object", Veronika pushes the point.

"No I couldn't really object", Charlie concedes.

"So really it was Leah's decision to have Joey stay there longer", Veronika triumphantly states.

"Yeah I guess so", Charlie replies slightly confused and frustrated.

"Good, now that we've cleared that up, I need to asks, do you believe Joey is bisexual", Veronika asks changing tact.

"No and why do you ask", Charlie replies frowning.

"So Joey never mentioned having sexual feelings for any male", Veronika asks brushing aside Charlie's question.

"No, she told me she was never attracted to any guys", Charlie answers not getting Veronika's line of questions.

"So she wouldn't flirt with any guys", Veronika asks looking down at her notes.

"No, I couldn't see Joey flirting with any guy, even though a few guys flirted with her. She politely turned them down", Charlie replies frustrated.

"So she tries to be nice to guys even though she's not interested in them", Veronika keeps up her line of questioning.

"Yes. She doesn't like confrontations and tries to not hurt anybody's feelings even with guys who hit on her", Charlie remarks getting pissed off.

"Good to know", she states smiling and starts to pack up her stuff. "Well that's all I need for now. But I may need to ask some more questions before the trial", Veronika states finishing putting the last of her stuff back into her briefcase.

"Well you know where I am", Charlie answers giving her a small smile and still feeling confused about what Veronika was getting at with all those questions.

Standing up Veronika extents her hand to shake Charlie's hand. Charlie quickly stands and shakes her hand. "Yes I do. Well take care Senior Constable. And I recommend that you reprimand that loud mouth arrogant Constable Rosetta when he speaks to you and other people in that vulgar condescending manner of his! Because next time he speaks like that to me or my friends I will have him up on charges of deformation, slander and anything else I can find and get away with", Veronika frostily remarks.

"He has already been warned", Charlie calmly states.

"Good. Although I wouldn't mind taking him to court", Veronika comments with a wicked grin. "Goodnight Senior Constable", she says still grinning.

"Goodnight Ms Hanlon", Charlie replies walking with her to her door and opening it. "Constable Kendall can you show Ms Hanlon out", Charlie asks the Probationary Constable.

"Of course Senior. Right this way Ms Hanlon", Probationary Constable Deborah Kendall comments.

After watching Veronika leave, Charlie closes her door and walks back over to her desk. She sits down wearily, wondering what to make of Veronika's interview of her and how much damage her actions have caused in the case against one Robert Cruze.


	47. Chapter 47

_xtr they probably will try all 101 positions but I won't be writing all of them lol_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 47

Ruby arrives at the Summer Bay Caravan Park after escaping Geoff's persistent questioning as to where she was going, who was she meeting up with, why was she meeting them and how long was she going to be. He was starting to get on her nerves. Yes, she has some romantic feelings for him, but they pale in comparison to how she feels for Nicole. With Nicole, it feels easier, comfortable, even though it has been more complicated and confusing. All Ruby knows is that at the moment she wants Nicole and from Nicole's responses this afternoon she wants her too.

Ruby smiles as she walks up to Miles' house to find Nicole waiting for her just outside it. Nicole smiles back at Ruby and calls out, "Miles, Kirsty, Ruby's here so I'll see you in the morning!"

"Ok Nic, have fun studying", Kirsty shouts as she comes to the front screen door.

"Fun and studying don't go together Kirst", Nicole tells her sourly.

Kirsty laughs, "well try and do some studying, not gossip all night girls", Kirsty quips.

"We'll try to remember that", Ruby jokingly answers.

"Night girls", Kirsty says bidding them a goodnight.

"Night Kirsty", Ruby and Nicole reply in unison.

As they start to walk away from the house, Ruby shyly asks, "so where are we going?"

"You'll see", Nicole answers with a mischievous grin.

Nicole leads Ruby to the far end of the caravan park, well away from the permanent caravans so safe from prying eyes and ears. They arrive at the van that Joey spent the night, whilst Charlie was being investigated for sexual harassment. Nicole unlocks and opens the door then smiling cheekily, she waves Ruby in. Ruby eyes Nicole curiously as she steps in and she is greeted by the sight of the inside of the van decked out in fairy lights with all the curtains drawn. Nicole closes the door, wraps her arms around Ruby's waist and rests her chin on Ruby's shoulder, "surprise", she whispers in Ruby's ear.

Turning her head to face Nicole, Ruby gives Nicole a peck on her lips, before asking in amazement, "so how did you manage this?"

"Well I whinged to Miles that I'm going to fail my HSC because of everything that has happened in the past couple of months. So I told him I needed to start studying harder, but with all the noise and distraction in the house it was making it too hard. He said he wished there was something he could do to help and I told he there was. He could let me study in one of the unused vans", Nicole begins to explain.

"He 'ummed' and 'ahed' about it because of the Queensland school holidays starting next week and week later New South Wales and Victoria will be on holidays so there will be no available vans. I said so I could use one until Friday, which would be better than nothing. He agreed so here we are", Nicole proud tells Ruby how she cleverly got the van.

"Cool", Ruby states impressed. "So did you talk to Miles and Kirsty about moving in with Aden", she curiously asks turning in Nicole's arms to face her.

"No not yet. I'm going to wait until Wednesday. Saying that after studying in the van in quiet I realise the best thing for me is to live somewhere without lots of noise and distractions. So I'll tell them I asked Aden could I move back in with him", Nicole replies smiling.

"You thought of everything. But what if they say no, what then", Ruby asks wily.

"I'll politely tell them that I'm eighteen so I can leave if I want and I'll thank them for taking me in", Nicole firmly states.

"I hope they agree. It'll save a lot of hassles", Ruby replies slightly concerned there might be some dramas with Nicole wanting to move in with Aden. Ruby thinks 'I'm worried Nic will fall once again for Aden, and where will that leave me?' A slightly sad expression touches her face.

Nicole notices the change in Ruby, "is something wrong? Rubes don't you want to be here with me", Nicole softly asks hurt, she starts to release her hold on Ruby's waist.

"What? Of course I want to be here with you", Ruby hastily states holding tight to Nicole.

"Then what's wrong", Nicole asks with concern in her voice, she retightens her arms around Ruby's waist.

"I'm not comfortable about you moving in with Aden", Ruby utters embarrassed.

"Why", Nicole enquires confused.

"Because you guys had a thing for one another", Ruby answers feeling insecure and tries to move out of their embrace.

Nicole holds Ruby tight, "yes we did, but I'm not interested in Aden, I'm interested in you Rubes. So no need to be jealous" Nicole states reassuringly.

Ruby pulls away from Nicole, goes, and plonks herself down on the end of the bed. Looking up at Nicole, who is looking confused at her, Ruby sighs. "Nic you've had sex with him and you told me it was great. What if I'm crap at it and can't satisfy you. I'm sure you'll be interested in him real quick", Ruby huffs with vulnerability in her voice.

Coming to kneel in front of Ruby, Nicole takes Ruby's hands in hers, "Rubes this is new to me too. I'm just as scared I'll fuck up everything too. All I can say is that we talk and let each other know if it feels good or not", Nicole replies honestly.

Lifting Nicole's hands, Ruby lightly kisses them in turn. "I'm sorry Nic for being such a pain. I just want everything to be perfect", she softly apologises.

"It's ok. Let's just take things slow and see where it takes us", Nicole gently reassures her, leans in, and lightly kisses Ruby on her lips. Nicole slowly eases herself off the floor and sits next to Ruby on the end of the bed. Taking hold of Ruby's hand, she smiles, "so how was work", she asks easing the tension.

"Long, boring. What did you get up to, while I was slaving away packing smelly fish", Ruby snorts.

"Apart from scoring the van and decorating it with fairy lights to surprise my girl. Nothing much, just a bit of reading", Nicole answers lightly with mischievous glint in her bedroom eyes.

"I'm your girl", Ruby asks grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Yeah you are", Nicole softly replies but with a seriousness in her tone as she gently runs a fingertip down the side of Ruby's face.

Transfixed by Nicole's touch and intense stare, Ruby utters, "glad to know that. So does that make you my girl?"

"Do you want me to be", Nicole answers her with a question.

"God yes", Ruby exclaims leading in and capturing Nicole's lips, kissing her passionately and running her hand through Nicole's hair.

Nicole mirrors Ruby's action and runs her hand through Ruby's hair. Ruby brushes the tip of her tongue across Nicole's lips wanting to seek entry into Nicole's mouth, which she accommodates by opening it. Ruby's tongue darts in and slowly explores Nicole soft mouth, savouring her taste and extracting a moan from Nicole. Nicole gently strokes Ruby's tongue with hers and this elicits a moan of pleasure from Ruby. They break their kiss, each breathless and smiling, they rest their foreheads against each other. Nicole murmurs with mirth in her voice, "aren't you going to ask me what I was reading?"

"Okay, what were you reading", Ruby curiously asks as she runs her fingertips down the side of Nicole's face.

"The lesbian sex guide and whoa it's informative", Nicole snickers.

"How so", Ruby enquires distracted as her fingertips caress Nicole throat.

"It really doesn't leave much to the imagination", Nicole breathes through the pleasure from Ruby's touch.

"I take it you learnt some useful tips", Ruby comments as her fingers descends to Nicole's blouse top button and starts to undo it.

"Yes", Nicole answers breathy as Ruby slowly unbuttons her blouse.

Once Ruby finishes unbuttoning Nicole's top, she runs her hands inside it, starting from Nicole's waist and gliding her hands slowly up Nicole's sides. Nicole shivers with desire as Ruby's hands brush up the sides of her breasts. Ruby slides her hands up to Nicole's shoulders and moving her hands down Nicole's arms, she gently removes Nicole's blouse in the process. Once she reaches Nicole's wrists, Nicole shakes her blouse free to fall onto the bed. "You are so beautiful", Ruby murmurs as she leans in and kisses Nicole's neck as her palms brush lightly over Nicole's stiffening nipples. Ruby hears Nicole moan which come deep within her.

Nicole holds Ruby's head to her neck as her other hand's fingertips glide down Ruby's arm. When she reaches Ruby's hand, she presses her hand over the top of Ruby's causing Ruby's hand to cup around her breast. Nicole groans, "god yes!"

Ruby kneads Nicole's breast gently as she kisses up to Nicole's jaw. From there she kisses down Nicole's jaw line to her chin. As she reaches Nicole's chin, Ruby kisses Nicole's soft yielding lips with a sudden insistent. A need for air, they draw apart, "Nic move up the bed", Ruby huskily requests.

Nicole slides up the bed as Ruby turns and crawls her way up Nicole's legs and comes to a stop straddling Nicole's hips. Nicole grabs the hem of Ruby's dress and coming to a sitting position she gently draws it up and off Ruby's body and tosses it on the floor. Nicole then runs her hands up the front of Ruby's body, cupping her breast in her hands feeling Ruby's nipples harden under her sensual caress. Ruby moans and presses her breasts into Nicole's hands. With urgency, Ruby smothers Nicole's lips with a searing kiss with their tongues dancing to a rhythm all of their own. This elicits little cries and moans of pleasure as each is filled with desire and lust.

Nicole reaches around Ruby's back, unclasps her bra, and then glides her hands up Ruby's smooth back to her shoulders. Then she pulls Ruby's bra down her arms and off her body, tossing it on the floor. Nicole places little butterfly kisses along Ruby's collarbone then slowly kissing down to between Ruby's small around pert breasts. Guiding her lips towards one of Ruby's breasts, Nicole slowly lets the heat of her mouth engulf Ruby's hardening nipple. Swirling her tongue around Ruby's nipple, Nicole extracts purring sounds from Ruby. Ruby places her hand against the back of Nicole's head, holding her there.

Nicole takes Ruby's nipple in her mouth, rolling it's firmness between her lips and gently nibbling it as Ruby pushes her breast into Nicole's mouth. Ruby hips thrust into Nicole's, rising and falling rhythmically. Nicole's hands slide down Ruby's back until she reaches her bum, taking each cheek in her hands. Nicole slowly squeezes and releases them, Ruby groans in ecstasy. Nicole then runs her hands up her back to her shoulders, at the same time she releases Ruby's nipple. Giving Ruby a quick kiss on her lips, Nicole rolls them over startling Ruby who squawks in surprise.

Now on top and chuckling, Nicole leans down and gives Ruby a slowly deep passionate kiss. Ruby responds by lightly gliding her hands down Nicole's back until she reaches the clasp of her bra. Fumbling to undo it, Ruby growl's in frustration, Nicole chuckles again and reaching around her back, she unclasps her bra. Ruby quickly removes it from Nicole and tosses it, not caring where it lands. Nicole lies on top of Ruby, pressing her breasts into Ruby's breasts and laying her thigh between Ruby's thighs. Nicole lips caress Ruby's face, her neck, her shoulders as they each start to rhythmically rock into each other.

Nicole slowly kisses, nips and licks down to Ruby's breasts. Gently sucking and tugging on one of Ruby's nipple. Over and over, Nicole devours and releases her nipple while her hands slides up and down Ruby's sides. Ruby moans in delight, then groans when Nicole stops. Nicole softly asks, "am I doing this too much?"

"Fuck no", Ruby exclaims pushing Nicole's head back down to her breast.

Nicole chuckles and starts to tease, suck, nibble and lick Ruby's other nipple. With growing intensity, Ruby's hips press into Nicole's stomach, so Nicole starts to lick down Ruby's body to her stomach. She tastes a hint of salt in the sweat that is glistening on Ruby's stomach. Nicole swirls her tongue around Ruby's belly button, eliciting more moans and yeses from Ruby.

Nicole then kisses and licks her way down to Ruby's underpants. She kisses the top of Ruby's mound through the cotton material, before removing her underwear from her body. Nicole haphazardly discards Ruby's undies and from her position at Ruby feet, she starts to caress, kiss and lick up the inside of Ruby's legs. When she reaches Ruby's inner thigh she butterfly kisses up one thigh and down the other as she lightly caresses Ruby's silky soft stomach with her fingertips. "Oh my god", Ruby exclaims in pleasure arching her back.

Nicole tentatively runs a nervous tongue up Ruby's slit, causing Ruby to buck. Nicole finds Ruby's taste to her liking and spreading Ruby wider she slowly kisses her pussy like she would her mouth as the book suggest. Exploring it with her tongue, she feels the soft sensual texture of Ruby's moist hot pussy. Pulling her mouth away, Nicole flattens her tongue and licks Ruby as she would an ice cream, avoiding her sensitive clit. She then sucks on Ruby's pussy lips, then circles her opening with the tip of her tongue. She then slides her stiffened tongue inside Ruby. Nicole slowly moves in and out of Ruby, tasting and teasing. "Oh god Nicole please", Ruby begs, holding Nicole's head to her and arching her crotch into her face.

Nicole moves her tongue to flick Ruby's clit with the tip of it while she moves a hand between Ruby's legs, with the other hand tweaking Ruby's nipple. Nicole briefly stops flicking and licking Ruby's clit so she can suck on her index finger and gently inserts it into Ruby's hot wet tight opening. Ruby bucks and cries out in pleasure as Nicole returns to administrating sweet ecstasy on Ruby's enlarged clit.

Nicole increases her tongue pace and pressure on Ruby's clit to match the thrusting of her curve finger in and out of Ruby. Nicole feels Ruby's inner walls contract on her finger as Ruby releases a deep forceful scream which is muffled by the pillow she grab before her body erupts into a wondrous orgasm.

Ruby tosses the pillow, she is breathing hard as Nicole kisses her way up Ruby's body until she is lying on top of her. Nicole gives Ruby a soft deep kiss, which Ruby can taste herself on Nicole's lips and tongue. Drawing out of the kiss, Nicole shyly asks, "was that alright?"

"Alright? Nic that was wonderful", Ruby exclaims breathy and smiling with the warmth of her afterglow.

"I'm glad. I was hoping it was as good as it was with Xavier", Nicole softly commets smiling happily.

"Nic it was way better then it was with Xav. He didn't make me come", Ruby tells her honestly and rolls them over. "I just hope I can make you feel as wonderful as I do", she comments with a mischievous smile on her face.

Ruby bends down and kisses Nicole's neck, throat and chest. Nicole arches beneath Ruby and she grasps Ruby's bum pushing and pulling it down into her. This causes their groins to thrust into each other hard. Nicole groans as Ruby caresses her swollen nipples with her novice tongue. Nicole's breathing accelerates and she stretches out underneath Ruby in sweet pleasure.

Ruby's tongue leaves a damp trail from Nicole's breasts, down her ribs to her flat stomach. Ruby unbuttons and unzips Nicole's denim shorts, then in one motion, Ruby removes her shorts and g-string. Tossing Nicole' clothes on the floor, Ruby looks at Nicole's fine lush swollen pussy as Nicole spreads her legs wider invitingly. Ruby lowers her face just a couple of centimetres from her pussy and breathes in Nicole's musky scent. Ruby blows a gentle breath over Nicole's clit and instantly she thrusts her hips up towards Ruby's face.

Ruby's finger traces small figure eights around Nicole's vulva, dipping just below her clit and just above her opening. Ruby pulls back Nicole's labia and watches her erect clit come out of its hood. Ruby traces the tip of her tongue around Nicole's moist vulva while one of her hands roll Nicole's firm nipple between her fingers and gently squeezing it in turn. Her other hand pulls back Nicole's labia again and flattening her tongue. Ruby laps up Nicole's sweet nectar. Nicole tosses her head back and arches her back as Ruby takes her clit into her mouth. Ruby devours Nicole, licking and sucking with reckless abandonment. "God Ruby, I need you inside me", Nicole pleadingly begs her.

Ruby's finger glides along Nicole's lips, circling her lubricous opening before Ruby tentatively places one finger, then another inside Nicole. As she continues to lick, suck and nibble on Nicole's clit, Ruby's fingers pump in and out, massaging Nicole's inner depths. Her tongue is relentless as she concentrates on Nicole's sensitive clit. Ruby quickens her pace with her tongue and fingers as Nicole's rocking hips speeds up and her chanting of ohs and yeses gets faster.

Nicole's inner wall muscles tighten around Ruby's slightly curved fingers. She cries out as her body turns to molten lava as she succumbs to her incandescent orgasm. Ruby removes her fingers and lick some of Nicole's juice from them. She then kisses her way up Nicole's body as she did you her. Finally coming to stretch out on top of Nicole, Ruby kiss Nicole's mouth, her warm tongue greeting Ruby's with tender passion.

Drawing out of the kiss, Nicole breathing deep and smirk, "are you sure you've never been with a girl, cause I'm not so sure", Nicole states, amazed at what Ruby just did to her.

"Of course I haven't", Ruby splutters. "I read an erotic lesbian anthology I found at the Yabbie Creek Library", she explains embarrassed and rolls off Nicole.

"Really! When was this", Nicole curiously was turning over, facing Ruby and reaching out and tracing Ruby's jaw line with her fingers.

"Not long after I walk in on Joey and my Charlie doing it", Ruby replies blushing.

"Piqued your curiosity did it", Nicole teases and gives Ruby a peck on her lips.

"Yes", Ruby answers honestly, her blush deepens.

"Well that book must have been good, cause you sure left me breathless", Nicole comments, continuing to lightly teases Ruby.

"I just hope I wasn't too crap at it", Ruby insecurely murmurs as she rolls onto her back looking up at the ceiling blinking back tears.

Nicole moves close to Ruby and propping herself up on one arm, she looks down at Ruby. She takes Ruby's chin in her hand and turning her head towards her, Nicole says in a soft firm voice, "Ruby look at me", Ruby shift to look at her. "You weren't crap at it. My god, you made me come so hard I thought my heart was about to explode! That's why I asked if you'd been with a girl before", she finishes of amazed that Ruby thought she had not satisfy her.

Ruby smiles shyly, "I'm glad I didn't suck then", she whispers happily.

"Well you did suck and it felt good, really good", Nicole cheekily quips leaning down and giving Ruby a searing kiss, that leaves them both breathless.

"Would you like me to suck you some more", Ruby mirthfully utters after she gets her breath back.

"I'd like that a lot", Nicole seductively purrs.

With that, Ruby pounces on Nicole causing her to give out a shriek as Ruby lands on top of her nibbling and sucking on her neck. Eliciting moans of pleasure from Nicole, Ruby starts her slow worship of her girlfriend's body again.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Georgia have been sitting on the floating pier for nearly an hour and a half pretending to be fishing. "I don't get it", Georgia sighs looking out over the darken water.<p>

"Get what Georgia", Charlie asks slightly confused and eyeing Georgia strangely.

Turning to face Charlie, Georgia utters in exasperation, "the whole fishing thing! It's boring. I don't get how Jamie and Joey find it so fascinating!"

Charlie softly chuckles at Georgia's impatience. "I think it's about just sitting quietly, relaxing and giving them some time to think in nice surroundings. And maybe catching a fish or two", Charlie tells her, remembering Joey explaining it to her that way after she whinged about it being boring.

"Well we've been here for ages and I've only had a couple of bites", Georgia huffs.

Charlie shakes her head at her irritated friend. "Firstly we really aren't here to fish. And secondly, you might want to leave you line in the water longer than five seconds", Charlie chuckles.

"Oh very funny Charlie, not", Georgia snorts, then pokes her tongue out at Charlie.

"You do know that poking your tongue out at me, means kiss me quick", Charlie states smirking and raising an eyebrow at her.

"I'd rather kiss a fish", she huffs. "Anyway who came up with that absurd notion", Georgia asks looking queerly at Charlie.

"Storm", Charlie simply replies.

"Typical shrink logic. Is that how she got to kiss Joey", Georgia blurts out bluntly.

"I think she says it to stop people poking their tongues out at her", Charlie answers, not willing to tell Georgia that Joey claimed to have seduced Storm.

"Interesting deterrent, unless you want that person to kiss you. I'll have to try it out on Jamie", Georgia amuses, "You know Boss you could try it out on Joey", Georgia suggests not so innocently.

"Georgia you're bad", Charlie laughs shaking her head.

"Just a suggestion", Georgia replies giving her a wicked grin, which turns to surprise as a fish tugs on her line. She jumps out of her chair jerk the rod up, "I think I've got one", she shrieks in excitement. "What do I do", she asks confused.

"Reel it in ya dork", Charlie chuckles in disbelief at Georgia not knowing what to do.

"Right", Georgia utters excited and starts reeling in the line. The fish puts up a fight, "I think I've got a big one", she crows.

Charlie laughs at Georgia antics, she reminds her of a little kid how she is carrying on. Then her radio squawks, "Senior is everything alright down there", a concerned Constable Tim Hogan asks.

"Yes Tim, Georgia's caught herself a fish and is acting like a big kid", Charlie replies grinning at Georgia.

"Has she never caught a fish before", Tim asks with bewilderment in his voice.

"Apparently not", Charlie answers giving a low laugh.

Their conversation is interrupted with the police launch calling to let them know the trawler has been sighted heading for the docks. Charlie looks at Georgia, "quick, reel that fish in, the trawler will be here soon", Charlie comments, getting into her cop mode.

Georgia frantically winds in the fish and pulls up about a one kilogram bream. Grinning from ear to ear, she watches the bream flip around on the deck. "Well unhook it and put it in the bucket", Charlie says mildly impatient.

"What, touch it, you've got to be kidding", Georgia snort back.

"What, ya just gunna leave it on the line, flapping about the deck", Charlie pointedly asks.

"No, I thought you would take it off for me", Georgia sheepishly answers.

"I'm not touching it", Charlie exclaims, eyeing the bream in slight disgust.

"Ya girl", Georgia says jokingly.

"Well that's the pot calling the kettle black", Charlie quips back. She hears low laughter coming from where Tim and Angelo are hiding. She gives them the finger and turns back to Georgia, "well do something", she huffs.

Georgia looks at the bream then back to the bucket and smiles. Lifting her rod, she drops the bream into the bucket, which has salt water in it, the fish still attached to the line. Georgia then grabs the fishing knife and cuts the line, she then ties the line to the reel. Charlie shakes her head, "we're suppose to look like we're fishing", Charlie comments, thinking 'when does the hurting stop'.

"Do you know how to tie a hook to the line, cause I don't", Georgia replies tardily.

"Just tie a sinker to the line, we aren't really fishing", Charlie exclaims in frustration and hears more laughter coming from Tim and Angelo.

"Right, sorry Boss", Georgia answers sheepishly.

This elicit more laughter from Tim and Angelo, "shut up you two. No one is suppose to know you're there", Charlie quietly barks into her radio.

"Okay Senior", Tim replies still snickering, with Angelo chuckling in the background.

Georgia manages to tie the sinker to the line when the trawler comes into view. "Okay everyone, you know what to do", Charlie states quietly into her radio.

The trawler eases up to the floating pier and starts to dock. A short dark haired male jumps off the trawler onto the pier and catches a rope, which is tossed at him. He ties off the stern line and heads to the bow of the trawler and ties off the bowline. Charlie and Georgia glance at the trawler but they do not pay too much attention so as not to raise suspicion. They both reel in their lines and wait for the trawler to cut her engines.

After tying off the bowline, it does not take long for the trawler engines to go quiet and for the guy on the dock to climb back aboard. Gibsy emerges from the wheelhouse and joins his two companions at the rear of the trawler near the sorting tray. Charlie gives the command for the police launch, Tim and Angelo to move in. Charlie then gives Georgia a quick nod and they move slowly towards the rear of the trawler.

As the police launch nears the trawler with its running lights off, Charlie barks, "now!" The police launch lights burst forth, blinding the men on board the trawler. "Get on your knees", Charlie yells with authority and draws her weapon and points it at the suspects.

The men on board the trawler scatter, Gibsy and the short dark haired man jump from trawler and race pass Charlie and Georgia in the direction of Tim and Angelo. Charlie yells to Georgia, "go help them", as she climbs aboard the trawler to go after the third suspect. Georgia barrels after the two fleeing suspects, while Charlie searches for the other one.

Charlie moves cautiously up towards the wheelhouse, not knowing where and how far the third suspect was from her. As she nears the net winch, she is hit in the face and down the front of her with fish chunks, blood, inners, squid bits and ink. The suspect shoves Charlie over and she hits the deck, mainly taking the brunt of the impact on her left hip and shoulder. The suspect tries to run pass Charlie, but she manages to grab one of his feet as he tries to flee. As he falls he hits, his head on the side rail of the trawler, briefly stunning him and giving Charlie the opportunity to pull his arm behind his back to cuff and marandies him. As she hauls him to his feet, two water police officers board the trawler from the police launch. Charlie hands her suspect over to them and heads off to see if the other suspects have been apprehended.

As she climbs off the trawler she hears splashing, following the noise she finds Georgia trying to lift an unconscious Angelo onto the floating pier. Charlie moves quickly to help Georgia; she grabs his arms and drags him on to the dock. Feeling for a pulse, she finds none. "Fuck", Charlie exclaims in exasperation and she commences to perform CPR on him.

Charlie is frantic by the time she has completed the fourth lot of compressions of the first cycle. Georgia by this time has dragged herself out of the water and is now beside Charlie. "Fuck ya Angelo, breathe", Charlie bellows at him.

Noticing Georgia beside her, she hands her, her mobile. Georgia calls triple zero and asks for an ambulance to be sent to the Summer Bay Wharf, as Charlie continues CPR. As she starts her second lot of compressions in the second cycle, Angelo splutters and coughs, Charlie rolls him into the recovery position and gently tells him, "you're going to be alright."

Angelo coughs and starts to shiver, Charlie glances up at the now gathering police officers and barks, "someone get these officers a blanket!"

One of the water police officer hares it back to the police launch, retrieves two rescue blankets, and brings them back to Charlie. "Here Senior", the young water police officer quietly says, handing Charlie a blanket and giving the other one to Georgia, who gratefully accepts it and wraps it around her.

Charlie unfolds the blanket, covers Angelo with it, and gently starts to rub him to help warm him. He coughs and wheezes and his eyes start to flutter. Charlie sees this and says to him in a firm gentle tone, "come on Angelo, stay with me."

"Tired", Angelo answers in a whispered ragged breath.

"Yeah I know, but you have to stay awake for me. Can you do that", Charlie compassionately asks.

"I'll try", Angelo responses weakly.

"Good", Charlie states, giving him a small tight smile.

Then she hears the sounds of sirens and relief washes over her. Leaning down Charlie tells Angelo in a low tone, "the ambulance is nearly here."

"Mmm", Angelo tiredly answers.

It is not long before the paramedics with a gurney come quickly down the ramp to the floating pier. The police officers move aside so the paramedics can attend to Angelo. Once the paramedics check his vitals and ask some questions they put him on the gurney and strap him in. "I'm okay", Angelo weakly protests, shivering and coughing.

"Angelo, let the paramedics do their job and take you to the hospital so you can get checked out thoroughly", Charlie tells him firmly in a low voice.

"But Charlie", Angelo starts to respond.

"Sorry Angelo you're going and that's an order", Charlie states brooking no more arguments.

"Alright", he sighs in defeat. "Charlie", he says taking her hand. "Thanks", Angelo softly comments with true gratitude in his voice.

"Don't thank me, Georgia saved you", Charlie tells him with a small smile on her face.

Angelo turns to Georgia, "Thanks Watson, I owe you a beer", he says giving her one of his trademark cheeky grins.

"Make it two and ya got yourself a deal", Georgia comments with her dry sense of humour, shaking her head and smirking at him.

"We've got to go Senior Constable", the female paramedic says slightly impatient.

Charlie nods her head, "okay, Todd, Mitch help the paramedics", she orders briskly. "Tim, you and the others take the suspects back to the station. Georgia go home and get changed, while me and the water guys check out the trawler", Charlie commands delegating jobs.

"Right Senior. Okay everyone you heard the Boss, let's move", Tim barks taking charge of the junior officers.

Georgia walks over to Charlie, "um Boss, you're covered in fish guts and blood. Do you want me to check the trawler while you go have a shower", she kindly offers.

Charlie looks down at her stained flannelette shirt and jeans. "No, I already smell so save you stinking to, I'll do it", Charlie comments screwing up her face and wondering how Joey could stand the smell.

Charlie heads over to the trawler and climbs on board to join a couple of water police officers who are already aboard searching it. Charlie thinks to herself, 'underneath their anger towards Angelo, the other officers still were concerned for his wellbeing. It makes me proud to work with such fine police officers'. She is brought out of her musing by one of the water police officers calling, "Senior take a look at this. We've got the bastards!"

Charlie looks in the icebox under the sorting tray and spies the illegal catch of abalone. Charlie smiles, "okay take photos and then bag and tag it for evidence", she tells them as she over sees the operation of collecting the evidence.


	48. Chapter 48

_Yup xtr must be the fishes slipperiness that puts them off or the flapping about lol Well it is a novelty to have Charlie not having sex every five minutes =oP_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 48

Ruby is awaken by a persistent knocking and someone calling her name. She tightens her hold on the sleeping form of Nicole and mutters, "go away Charlie, it's too early."

Nicole groggily responds, "what?"

Then they both become aware of where they are and really hear the knocking and Ruby's name being called. "Fuck, you've got to be kidding me", Ruby snorts releasing Nicole and getting out of bed.

Nicole sighs loudly and watches a naked Ruby go to the door. Shaking her head, Ruby calls out in disgust, "Geoff what are you doing here?"

"Ruby thank god I've found you! Are you alright", Geoff asks relieved standing outside the closed van door.

"Of course I'm alright, I was asleep! So I'll ask again, what are you doing here", Ruby replies with bewilderment in her voice.

"I was worried about you, it's after midnight Rubes", Geoff comments with concern in his voice. "And when you didn't answer your phone I got worried", he finishes off slightly grumpy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone. It's nice you were worried about me but I'm fine", Ruby, says apologetically.

"Good. Hey Ruby, mind opening the door, I feel stupid talking to you through the door", Geoff asks slightly frustrated.

"Hold on", Ruby answers tightly.

Nicole groans into her pillow in annoyance knowing that Geoff is not going to leave. Nicole turns the bedside lamp on to help Ruby find her clothes. Nicole grabs her t-shirt nightie from off the floor where it fell due to her and Ruby's enthusiastic sexual exploration of each other. "What's taking you so long", Geoff huffs through the closed door.

"Have you tried to put a bra on while still have a dress on", Ruby rudely asks him.

"No, of course not", Geoff snorts.

"Well try it and see how fast you can do it", Ruby snaps, because she is not doing that because she is naked. She is just pissed off that Geoff has turned up.

Nicole is just as pissed off; she was looking forward to waking up slowly with Ruby in her bed. Now it looks like Geoff is going to take her away. Nicole narrows her eyes, quickly climbs out of bed. Cupping a surprised Ruby's face, as Ruby pulls on her dress, Nicole gives Ruby a deep passionate kiss.

After her initial surprise, Ruby responds to the kiss by pulling Nicole tight to her. Geoff turns and pulls the handle of the door but it is locked. "God Ruby, haven't you got that bra on yet", Geoff asks exasperated.

Drawing out of the kiss, Ruby croaks, "nearly", as she smirks at Nicole.

Nicole leans in and firmly whispers, "remember, you're mine!"

"Always", Ruby whispers back, touched by Nicole's jealousy because it makes her feel wanted. Ruby lightly kisses Nicole on her lips. She then goes unlocks then door and opens it.

"About time", Geoff huffs. "So are you ready", he firmly asks.

"Ready for what", Ruby asks slightly confused.

"To go home", Geoff states in disbelief that she does not know what he is talking about.

"Well first aren't you going to say hello to Nicole or were you just going to be an ignorant pig", Ruby spits out in disgust at Geoff's ill manners.

"Of course not", he exclaims indignant. "Hi Nic", he sheepishly says, sticking his head in the door.

"Hey Geoff", Nicole chuckles, happy that Ruby picked him up on his lack of manners.

"Sorry about waking you up", Geoff remarks placating.

"You know Ruby was quite safe here, you needn't have come looking for her", Nicole pointedly states.

"Well if she had of answered her phone and said she was staying here, I wouldn't have come looking for her", Geoff answers defensively.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. But I didn't hear my phone and I wasn't planning on staying, I just fell asleep", Ruby responds slightly guilty for not calling Irene to let her know she was going to spend the night with Nicole.

"Well no harm done", Geoff replies, relieved that Ruby is safe. "We better get going, night Nic", he happily finishes off.

"Night Nic, I'll see ya in the morning", Ruby says with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Yeah night", Nicole responds equally disappointed. "Hey Rubes, want to get a coffee before school tomorrow", she asks expectantly.

"Sure, sounds good, night", Ruby replies smiling.

"Night", Nicole calls out as she watches her girlfriend walk away with her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Joey cannot believe what is happening, she screams out in agony, "no Charlie!" She hurts so much, then there is more devastation for her and she screams out in despair, "no Storm", she is inconsolable.<p>

Joey then feels strong arms around her, holding her, telling her it is okay. But how can it be okay. She feels soft lips kissing her temple asking her to wake up. She opens her eyes and looks up to see worried slate grey eyes staring back at her. "It's okay honey. you're safe", Storm softly tells Joey, concern showing in her eyes.

'It's just a nightmare, thank god', Joey thinks, relieved that she is in Storm's arms. "I'm sorry for waking you Doc", she apologises with a heavy sigh.

"It's okay Logan", Storm replies reassuringly. "Do you want to talk about it", Storm asks, wondering what had happened to her and Charlie in Joey's nightmare.

"No", Joey quietly states, shaking her head. She is not sure what the nightmare means, she needs some time to figure it out.

"Okay", Storm answers, not wanting to push her, she would tell her when she is ready. "But do you want to give Charlie a call", she gently asks.

"Why do I need to call Charlie", Joey asks defensively and tenses slightly in Storm's arms.

"You screamed out her name and you sounded frightened for her. So to put your mind at ease, give her a call to find out if she's alright", Storm mildly explains, still worried about Joey's state of mind.

"Doc I don't want to bother her at work. I'm sure she's fine", Joey states but not quiet believing what she is saying.

Storm gives Joey a questioning look, then gives her a quick kiss on her lips and reaches across Joey's body and picks up her mobile. Storm scrolls to Charlie's name, while Joey protests, "Storm what are you doing?"

"Calling Charlie to make sure she's okay", Storm distractingly answers pressing the call button.

"I'm sure she is, now give me back my phone", Joey huffs, not happy with Storm.

"In a minute", Storm firmly replies as the phone is answered.

"Hi Joey, is everything alright", Charlie asks worried because it is nearly two in the morning.

"Hi Charlie, its Storm. Yeah Joey's okay, but we were wondering if everything's fine with you" Storm answers with concern still showing in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why would you think I wasn't", Charlie asks slightly confused because of her early altercation with one of the abalone suspect, but they would not know about that.

"Joey had a nightmare and I'm just making sure you're alright", Storm informs her as Joey tries to get her mobile off Storm.

"What was it about", Charlie anxiously asks.

"Dunno, but it scared her", Storm answers wearily.

"I see. Well let her know I'm fine", Charlie replies thoughtfully, still slightly worried about Joey.

"Are you getting off shift soon", Storm contemplatively asks.

"Yeah why", Charlie enquires cautiously.

"Can you stop by on your way home so we can see that you're okay", Storm suggestively asks.

Joey stares at Storm in astonishment, then frowns and tries to take the phone off her. Charlie answers, "sure, I can do that". Charlie worries and wonders how upsetting this nightmare was.

Joey calls out, "Charlie you don't have to, Storm is over reacting", she states frustrated with Storm.

"I'll be there in about 15 minutes", Charlie comments chuckling picturing Joey trying to get the phone off Storm.

"Okay see you then, bye", Storm answers fighting off Joey, who is still trying to get her mobile off her.

"Bye", Charlie replies slightly worried and confused.

Storm disconnects the call with Joey then snatching her mobile from Storm's hand. "Why the hell did you do that? I don't need to see her! Fuck Storm, I don't need you interfering in my life", Joey angrily spits out her frustration.

"Interfering", Storm quietly but strongly comments. "Well if that's what you think I'm doing, then call Charlie back and tell her not to bother. But answer me this, will you be able to go back to sleep not seeing for yourself that Charlie's okay" she asks tightly, holding in her anger and getting out of bed.

Joey glares at Storm, hating the fact she knows her so well. She also wants to say yes she could go back to sleep without see Charlie, but she knows that would be a lie. Joey sighs in frustration, "no probably not. But that didn't give you the right to call Charlie, that was my call to make! I didn't want to worry her, it was just a stupid nightmare", Joey replies irritated, not liking Storm taking control of a decision she is capable of making.

"Fine, call her back and tell her not to come here. But while you're on the phone tell her I'll meet her at her place", Storm states letting her anger seep into her voice as she starts to get dressed.

"Why do you want to see Charlie", Joey asks confused. "Oh, what, so you can talk about my mental state", Joey asks fiery.

"You know not everything I do revolves around you! It might surprise you that I might be worried about Charlie because she has a tendency to hide things so people won't worry about her", Storm states infuriated as she finishes getting dressed. Grabbing a pair of socks, she comes and sits on the end of the bed to put them and her shoes on.

Joey is taken back by Storm's word, feeling like she has been slapped. It had not occurred to her that Storm could be worried about Charlie and wants to make sure she is alright. Joey thought Storm called Charlie for her benefit, not for Storm's own peace of mind. She is brought out of her thoughts by Storm tightly commenting, "you better call her soon, if you want to stop her coming here."

Joey sighs and moves down to the end of the bed and sits behind Storm. She wraps her arms around Storm's body just below her breasts. Joey feels Storm tense in her arms and Storm then tries to stand. Joey holds her tight and wraps her legs around Storm's waist to stop her from getting up. Looking over her shoulder, Storm asks perplexed, "what the hell are you doing?"

"I don't want you to leave", she replies tired and vulnerable. "Storm I'm sorry. All I've been doing is feeling sorry for myself, while you've been trying to support me any way you can", she confesses with hurt in her voice. "You must be getting sick and tired of my shit", Joey wearily finishes off saying, unwrapping her legs from around Storm.

"What I'm tired of is not being able to help stop your nightmare", Storm answers tired and frustrated as she leans back into Joey's arms. "And now I maybe contributing to them", she sadly sighs.

"Doc don't think that", Joey exclaims, turning Storm's face so they are looking at each other. "You get me through them. You're my sanctuary, don't you forget that", she tearfully remarks leaning in she kisses Storm in desperate need, which Storm returns just as strongly.

Drawing a part, Joey sees tears rolling down Storm's cheeks, "what's wrong Doc", Joey anxiously asks, wiping away Storm's tears.

"It's nice that I make you feel safe", Storm comments in a sad husky voice and she gives Joey a sad smile.

Before Joey can ask Storm why she is still sad, there comes a knock on the door. Storm gives Joey a quick kiss, stands and turns to face Joey. Smirking she amusingly asks, "are you going to greet Charlie like that?"

Looking down at her naked body Joey quips back, "I might, skin is all the rage now."

"I'm sure Charlie will find your style of skin to her liking", Storm lustfully replies giving Joey a seductive wink as she heads out of the bedroom, leaving Joey blushing deeply.

* * *

><p>Storm opens the door to find a tired worried Charlie standing there. Storm warmly greets her, "hi Charlie, thanks for coming, come in"; Storm says as she moves aside to let Charlie in. Also, she takes the opportunity to look over Charlie to make sure she is alright.<p>

"Hey Storm, how's Joey really", Charlie anxiously asks as she comes inside.

"Physically she's fine, but emotionally, not so good", Storm tells her honestly as she closes the front door.

"Why, what's wrong", Charlie asks with concern in her voice facing Storm.

"The nightmare she had involved us and something bad happened. I don't know what, she won't tell me, but whatever happened, it terrified her", Storm wearily and disquietly informs Charlie.

"I see. But from what I gleamed from your phone call, Joey didn't want me to stop by", Charlie states, curious to know why Storm asked her to come here.

"She didn't want to worry you. But I know she wouldn't have been able to go back to sleep because she would have been worried that you weren't alright", Storm tiredly explains.

"Hence you asked me to come so she could see for herself that I'm okay", Charlie smilingly deduces.

"Exactly. Come, she's waiting", Storm replies with a half smile on her face.

As Storm goes to lead the way, Charlie puts a hand on Storm's arm this stops Storm. "Storm are you okay", Charlie asks with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm just tired", Storm answers with fatigue seeping into her husky voice.

Storm leads Charlie to her bedroom and calls out, "hey honey are dressed in the fashion you like", Storm mirthfully quips. This causes Charlie to raise an eyebrow in confused curiosity.

"Yep", Joey responds with a tinge of amusement in her voice.

Storm signals Charlie to enter and she follows in behind Charlie. On entering, Joey who is now dressed in her pyjamas sighs in relief that Charlie is indeed alright. Joey looks over Charlie carefully and notices Storm giving Charlie a strange look. Joey moves to greet Charlie by giving her a quick hug and warmly saying, "hi Charlie thanks for coming but you didn't have too." Pulling slightly out of the hug, Joey comments further before Charlie can answers, "and why do smell like I use to when I worked on trawlers", she asks pulling a face at Charlie.

"Well that's a nice hello", Charlie chuckles.

"Sorry Charlie, but you do have the distinct fragrant of 'ole de toilette Fish Co-op' on you", Storm laughs, confirming what Joey has smelt.

"Oh god, I thought I got all that fish and squid crap off me", Charlie moans.

"How did you get fish and squid crap on you in the first place", Joey asks concerned.

"We were on a raid and one of the suspects threw a bucket of the stuff in my face", Charlie tells them with a disgusted look on her face.

"And what happened", Joey sternly asks folding her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"We arrested the suspects and seized the illegal abalone", Charlie briefly states.

"Charlie how did you end up with burly all over you", Joey asks in a firm voice, wanting to know details.

Charlie sighs loudly and calmly explains, "One of the suspects was hiding onboard the trawler and while I was searching for him. He surprised me by throwing the bucket of fish crap in my face. Then he shoved me over and tried to make a break for it, but I grabbed his foot. He fell and I then handcuffed him."

"Were you hurt", Storm disquietly asks from her place leaning on the bedroom doorframe.

"No, I took most of the impact on my left shoulder and hip", Charlie replies reassuringly.

"Show me", Joey demands, pulling out and lifting up Charlie's shirt.

Storm chuckles at the look of astonishment on Charlie's face because of what Joey is doing. Once Joey lifts Charlie's shirt, she examines Charlie left side. She can see some red marks slightly above her gun belt, some on her ribs and on her shoulder. "Charlie", Joey exasperatedly exclaims, and then she gently runs her fingertips over the red marks.

Storm comes over to take a look at the marks and does the same as Joey, gently examining the marks. Charlie is overwhelmed by Joey and Storm's tender action, their touches causing confusion in Charlie. She knows their touching is out of concern for her, but they are causing her body to tingle with sexual sensations. Charlie grits her teeth and slowly steps away from their gentle touching. Pulling down her shirt, Charlie croaks in a husky voice, "look it's not that bad."

Storm notices Charlie has a flushed face, "are you sure you're okay", Storm curiously asks.

"Yep. All I need is another shower to try and get rid of the fishy smell and some sleep", she replies reassuringly. "So now that youse can see that I'm fine, I'd better be on my way", Charlie comments with slightly exhaustion in her voice and gives them a tired smile.

Joey is hit with a wave of panic as Charlie turns to leave. Before Joey can stop herself, she quickly reaches out and grabs Charlie's hand. Charlie notices the scared look on Joey's face, so she gently asks, "Joey what's wrong?"

Joey stares at Charlie helplessly; she does not know how to answer her. After a little while Joey pleadingly murmurs, "I don't want you to go."

"Joey, nothing is going to happen to you. Storm's here, she'll look after you", Charlie softly tells her. "Hey, we're having lunch together later. So we'll see each other then", she says smiling finishing off what she is saying.

"Please Charlie", Joey begs, and then she looks at Storm begging her to understand and to help.

"Charlie stay", Storm softly comments, understanding Joey's plea.

Charlie stares at Storm in bewilderment and see worry in her eyes and tension in her body. Charlie looks back to Joey, giving her a warm smile and softly says, "Okay, I'll stay."

Joey smiles and hugs Charlie, "thank you", she gratefully sighs.

Storm starts to walk out of the bedroom, when Joey see her leaving she anxiously asks, "Storm where are you going?"

Turning to face Joey, Storm reassuringly replies, "I'm just going to get Charlie a towel."

"Oh", Joey breathes a sigh of relief. Storm then leaves the room to get the towel.

Charlie thinks, 'what the hell happened in that nightmare that has Joey scared to be alone!' Charlie gently asks, "Jo do you want to talk about your nightmare? It might help." Joey shakes her head and holds tight to Charlie, her body trembling. "Okay", Charlie simply says, holding Joey and stroking the back of her head.

Storm pauses in the doorway observing Charlie and Joey's interaction. She breathes in deep and enters the room. Storm goes over to the walk in robe and opens a couple of draws. She pulls out one of Joey's t-shirts and a pair of men's pyjama shorts. Storm then walks over to Joey and Charlie, "here Charlie"; Storm tiredly says handing her the towel and clothes.

"Thanks Storm", Charlie gratefully answers pulling out of her and Joey's embrace to take the towel and clothing from Storm.

"No problem", Storm replies giving Charlie a small smile, then goes and sits on the corner at the end of the bed.

"Well I'll go have a shower", Charlie tentatively says. "Um so can you show me where it is", she asks unsure.

"You can use the one in the ensuite", Joey states and glances at Storm who gives them a quick nod.

"Okay, thanks", Charlie replies still unsure and looks at Storm.

"No problem", Storm tiredly answers looking wearily back at Charlie.

* * *

><p>After Charlie closes the ensuite door, Joey watches Storm, who is staring at the floor. "Storm", Joey softly calls, but she gets no responds. "Storm", she says louder, but again she gets no response from Storm. Coming to sit beside Storm, Joey lightly touches Storm's hand. "Hey", Joey says slightly worried. Storm turns her head and looks up at Joey. "Are you going to get into your pj's", Joey asks worried and unsure.<p>

"Yeah", Storm answers, her voice hollow and she bends down to take off her shoes and socks.

"Doc, please don't do that", Joey pleads.

"What, take my shoes and socks off", Storm replies confused looking up at Joey.

"No, hiding behind your damn psychologist mask", Joey gruffly states.

"What am I trying to hide", Storm wearily asks.

"Your sadness. Doc talk to me", Joey pleads, wanting to understand Storm's sudden emotional withdrawal. "And don't tell me I'm imagining it and that you're only tired", Joey finishes off slightly frustrated and scared.

Storm takes a moment to think about how to answer Joey as she finishes taking off her shoes and socks. Storm then quietly begins, "it hurts that you view my actions as interfering in your life. To me that infers that I'm not really a part of your life." Storm sighs, swallows and continues, "Also that you couldn't see that I might have called Charlie for more than just your benefit"; she explains sighing and rubs her forehead jadedly.

"Storm of course you're a part of my life", Joey heatedly exclaims and cups Storm's chin and turns it to face her. "A big part and don't you dare think otherwise", she passionately states. "I'm sorry I said you were interfering, it just you called Charlie when I asked you not to and I got frustrated when you did", Joey desperately explains.

"I called not just for you sake but for mine as well. Logan I'm tired, my hand hurts and I knew we wouldn't get any more sleep tonight until we made sure that Charlie was alright", Storm wearily clarifies.

Joey can see how exhausted Storm is and immediately she feels guilty. "I sorry, it's all my fault if I hadn't...", Joey starts to apologise but Storm cuts her off.

"Honey", Storm says sharply. "It's not your fault. You didn't force me to punch the tree that was my decision. And as for the nightmares, with what you've been through, you're doing remarkably well with only having nightmares. I just wish I could make them stop so you can have some peace", she honestly tells her running her fingers through Joey's hair.

"Doc I meant what I said, you're my sanctuary and you get me through my nightmares. I love you Storm", Joey whole heartily declares.

"I love you too Joey", Storm emotionally replies with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Doc", Joey simply says and then leans in and captures Storm's lips, kissing her deeply without restraint.

After drawing out of their long passionate kiss, Storm murmurs, "I better finish getting out of these clothes and into my pyjamas before Charlie finishes her shower."

With that, Storm stands, walks over to the bedside draws on her side of the bed and removes her pyjamas from the middle draw. As she removes her t-shirt, Joey curiously asks, "Doc, if I had of called Charlie and asked her not to come, would you have went and seen her like you said you were going too?"

Storm pauses before dropping her t-shirt on the bed. She then picks up her pyjama t-shirt and honestly answers, "yes, because I believe some dreams and feelings have some precognitive or premonition values. I've had a few myself, where I have had a dream or a feeling that someone close to me was in trouble or hurt and I've called them or went and seen them to find out if they were okay. And most of the time something was wrong. So when you screamed out Charlie's name in your nightmare, I thought there might be something wrong with her. You two being so close and her being a cop, there could have been good chance she could have been hurt."

Joey listens carefully to Storm's answer, whilst she admires Storm's muscular body as she puts on her pyjamas. Joey then quips, "A psychologist who believes in ESP, better not let that get out or your clients will think you're nut", Joey laughs.

"As I told you before hon, us mind tinkers have fucked up psyches, so my clients already know I'm a certifiable crazy person", Storm laughs winking at Joey.

"True, but you're my certifiable crazy person", Joey states smiling lustfully at her and then she crawls across the bed to come to a kneeling position in front of Storm.

Joey wraps her arms around Storm's neck, who in turns wraps her arms around Joey's waist. Joey leans in and kisses Storm, sending heated desire through both their bodies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after she had walked into the ensuite, Charlie takes a good look around the bathroom and its contents. She slowly undresses feeling slightly self-conscious to be having a shower with Joey and Storm just outside the door. She cannot believe she agreed to stay, however seeing and hearing the distress in Joey's expressive eyes and voice broke any resolve she had of leaving. 'Why does Joey want me to stay? Was the terror in that nightmare so bad that she need the protection of both me and Storm? Fuck sweetheart, I wish I could make your nightmares disappear', Charlie fretfully thinks and she sighs deeply.<p>

After Charlie undresses, she takes off her jewellery. As she is stepping into the shower, she becomes aware of Joey and Storm's low murmurs. She hesitates, curious to know what they are talking about. However, she decides to allow them their privacy, so she continues into the shower.

She looks at the toiletries on the shower rack and instantly recognises Joey's shower gel. Joey is still using the same one she had when she stayed with her. Charlie uncaps the 'Tabu' shower gel and lathers her body with it, taking in the delight of inhaling its scent. Charlie remembers after Joey left she avoided that brand of shower gel because it was too painful a reminder of Joey.

After rinsing the soapy gel from her toned body, Charlie picks up Joey's herbal shampoo; Charlie loves the subtle hint of coconut in it. She pours some into her hand and recaps it then she works the shampoo into her hair. Enjoying the rich lather, Charlie's mind flashes back to the last time she used Joey's shampoo. It was the morning of the day Joey found out she cheated on her with Hugo. She had thought that Joey was out in the kitchen having breakfast, but she was wrong. Charlie was busy washing her hair and thinking naughty thoughts of Joey when she felt a warm kiss on her right shoulder and her breasts being gently cupped in warm hands. Joey had then whispered in her ear, "you are so going to buy me some more shampoo missy, that stuff ain't cheap!"

She had smiled cheekily, leant back into Joey, and moaned softly when Joey gently stroked her nipples. Charlie then breathed lustfully, "I will, only if you give me a hand."

Joey had chuckled and cheekily asked, "a hand where?"

Charlie remembers answering her with desire in her voice, "let me show you", and with that she had grabbed Joey's right hand and slid it down her slick body. When Charlie got their hands to her mound, she slipped Joey's hand between her legs and gently started rubbing it between her folds and over her clit.

Joey then had stopped the movement of their hands causing Charlie to groan is dissatisfaction. This had caused Joey to laugh a throaty chuckle as she said, "deal." She then commenced to tease Charlie's opening and clit with her fingertips.

It had not taken long for Charlie to protest, "Joey please, stop teasing me", she had begged. Joey then had first slipped one finger then a second finger inside Charlie's hot slick pulsating love tunnel, while her lips found Charlie's neck.

It had not taken long for Joey to bring Charlie to the brink of an explosive orgasm. With her right hand pleasuring Charlie's responsive pussy, her left hand stroking and kneading Charlie's breasts. Joey's mouth sucked, licked and kissed Charlie's sensitive neck, Charlie was putty in Joey's experience hands.

With these combinations, it did not take long for Charlie to reach a heart pounding, mind-blowing orgasm. Charlie remembers she started to cry out as her orgasm hit and she felt Joey's mouth on hers to try to keep the noise down. They had laughed about it after she had come down from her intense orgasm. Charlie was never much of a screamer that was until she met Joey. With Joey she had such intense pure orgasms that she could not help but scream out her pleasure.

Charlie becomes aware that she has slipped her right hand between her legs and is pleasuring herself with that memory. She softly moans as she continues to slide her fingers in and out of her hot wet pussy. She quickly brings herself to an orgasm, still continuing to think about that morning and especially picturing Joey's naked body. Charlie stifles her cries of pleasure and with her body trembling; she lays her forehead on the cool tiled wall. She sighs deeply and lets her tears of loss flow; she then wipes her eyes, sniffs and quickly finishes off her shower.

As she dries herself, Charlie tries to get a hold of her emotions, not wanting to upset Joey further. She quickly dresses; blow dries her hair and puts her jewellery back on. Charlie quickly checks herself in the mirror before opening the door. As she opens the door, she finds Joey and Storm wrapped in each other's arms and kissing passionately. Charlie closes her eyes fighting back her tears and her emotions.

Charlie clears her throat to let Joey and Storm know she is there. They break from their kiss, guilt shining in Joey's eyes, while Storm turns and gives Charlie a sly smile. To break the awkward silence, Storm cheekily comments, "I hope you got all that fish stink off ya."

"So do I! I hate that smell", Charlie replies rolling her eyes.

"Oh I see! You were just putting up with the smell when I got home from work. I did tell you to let me have a shower first before we kissed because I smelt! But no you insisted that it was fine", Joey jokingly retorts.

"Well your kisses had a way of masking the smell", Charlie quickly counters to cover her faux pas.

Storm chuckles, 'nice recovery."

"Thanks, I thought so too", Charlie replies giving Joey one of her beautiful smiles and a cheeky wink.

"Well you thought wrong, ya not off the hook", Joey responds in a 'so there' attitude.

"But Jo, they really did", Charlie says in a wheedling voice and batting her eyelids at Joey.

Storm bursts out laughing, while Joey looks at Charlie in astonishment, shaking her head and then snorting, "yeah right." She then looks at Storm, "and you'd do the same as Charlie and tell me it's fine, even though I'd stink to high heaven", Joey pointedly states.

"But unlike Charlie, the smell wouldn't bother me because I worked at the Iluka fish co-op as a teenager over the school holidays. But Charlie's right, your kisses would mask the fish stink", Storm remarks with humour in her voice.

"See I told ya", Charlie jokes childishly. "But I don't know how you can get use to that smell", she exclaims with bewilderment in her voice.

"Ya just do", Joey simply replies with Storm nodding in agreement.

Charlie raises an eyebrow still not convinced and shakes her head. She then smiles at them and tentatively asks, "so now that we've cleared that up, where is the bed I'm sleeping in?"

Once again a panicked expression dominants Joey's face when she sees Charlie move towards the bedroom door. Storm observes Joey's reaction along with Charlie, Storm briefly closes her eyes and then sighs, "that would be the one in here", Storm replies with tight tiredness in her voice.

"What", Charlie exclaims in disbelief. "No I couldn't", she replies with confusion in her voice.

"Please Charlie", Joey softly pleads, with helplessness showing in her eyes.

Charlie looks to Storm for some help, and she can see that Storm is stuck between a rock and a hard place. Storm gives Charlie a quick shrug and an 'I'm sorry' look, "come, let's get some sleep"; Storm says resolutely holding out her hand towards Charlie.

Joey gives Charlie a tired shy smile and holds out a hand waiting for Charlie to respond. Charlie sighs and gives in, knowing she will do anything for Joey. She slowly walks over to Joey and Storm and takes their hands. Joey smiles brightly, "thank you", Joey says tearfully, grateful to both Charlie and Storm and then she hugs them both at the same time.

As they draw a part, Joey notices Charlie's shark pendant, so she lifts it up and takes a closer look at it. Smirking she glances at Charlie and amusingly remarks, "you once told me the only good shark was a dead one."

"Well I decided that a smartarse deckie might be right about them being important to the health of our oceans", Charlie comments nonchalantly.

"Oi, careful who you're calling a smartarse missy", Joey exclaims indignant. "I just wanted you to see their true beauty. They have got such a bad rep which they don't deserve", Joey passionately states.

"Well as you can see, you've converted me", Charlie softly replies and smiles warmly at Joey.

"Good", Joey happily comments. She then turns to Storm and asks with a raised eyebrow, "do I need to convert you too?"

"No, I've always appreciated their beauty and necessity", Storm answers, her lips twitching as she fights a smile.

Joey gives Storm a suspicious look, wondering if there is more to that statement then Storm has said. Joey snorts knowing there probably is and when she next gets Storm alone she will ask her about it. Storm lovingly gazes back at Joey with a beautiful smile gracing her lips. Storm gently asks, "are we ready for bed now?"

Joey glances at Charlie who looks at her and nods, "yeah", Joey simply answers.

"Okay get in and I'll turn off the light", Storm directs moving towards the light switch near the bedroom door.

Joey pulls down the covers and slips in between the sheets in the middle of the bed. Charlie slides into bed on Joey's right side. Joey turns on the bedside lamp on Storm's side of the bed, and then Storm turns off the main light. Crawling into bed on Joey's left side; Storm turns off the lamp and spoons Joey who is facing Charlie.

Storm laces her left hand fingers with Joey's left hand fingers and gives her a kiss on her temple. Joey smiles and snuggles into Storm's body, she then notices Charlie's right hand lying not far from her chest. Joey moves her and Storm's left hands to cover Charlie's right hand. Sighing happily Joey says, "night", she yawns and closes her eyes.

"Night Jo, night Storm", Charlie warmly replies, but she feels strange to be in bed and holding hands with Joey and Storm.

"Night honey, night Charlie", Storm responds grinning in slight disbelief and slightly shaking her head over this bizarre situation.


	49. Chapter 49

Where Things Stands

Rated R

Chapter 49

Charlie finds herself suddenly awake and sightly disorientated due to the fact she is not in her own bed. She becomes aware of arms holding her and her fingers on her left hand are laced with another's fingers. She slowly and gently raises the sheet and doona to find that she is holding hands with Joey, with Storm's hand resting on her stomach. She smiles lowering the bedding and snuggles a bit further into Joey, who is spooning her. Charlie sighs in contentment and falls back to sleep to have happy dreams about Joey.

Joey wakes up due to having hair tickling her nose. She crunches up her face in annoyance until she realises it is Charlie's hair that is tickling her. She gently blows the offending hairs from her face because her left hand fingers is interlaced with Charlie's fingers and her right arm is under the pillow which Charlie has her head on. Joey can feel Storm's arm next to hers and her back touching Storm's front. Joey smiles blissfully because she is sandwiched between the two women who mean the most to her. She closes her eyes knowing that no nightmares will inflict her sleep because she is safe, protected and loved by these two strong women.

Storm is awoken by the throbbing pain in her right little finger. She softly groans not wanting to awake the two sleeping women she is holding. She very slowly removes her right arm from under the pillows. Joey and Charlie stir but do not awaken, Storm sighs and smiles. Next, she gently removes her left from Joey and Charlie's body and stealthily slides out of bed. Joey murmurs and protests but she does not wake. Storm quietly picks up her clothes and footwear and silently leaves the bedroom. Storm heads for the second bathroom so as not to wake the sleeping women.

After Storm is showered and dressed, she walks into the kitchen to get a glass of water to take a couple of panadol. After swallowing the tables, she picks up her mobile phone and heads out the back door. She walks over to the swing seat and sits down. Taking a moment to breathe in salty air, she then quickly finds the name and number she wants to call. It does not take long for the call to be answered. "Hey Storm, what's up", Jade answers happily and asks slightly anxious.

"Hi Jade, the sky", Storm replies cheekily.

"Ha fucking ha", Jade sarcastically retorts. "So how's things with you and Joey", she asks with concern in her voice.

"Okay. How are you", Storm responds slightly concerned.

"I'm fine", Jade answers smiling.

"I'm sorry I should have called you earlier. I wasn't really there for you with the whole Paul mess", Storm sincerely apologises.

"Hey hon you had other things on your mind. So no need to apologise", Jade replies amazed that Storm would feel that she has let her down.

"Jade that's no excuse. You were hurting and I wasn't there for you", Storm states disappointed with herself for not being there for Jade.

"Storm stop it. Yes, I was hurting but you and Joey tried to help. Who knew that things would turn to shit so quickly", Jade replies with frustration in her voice.

"I feel I abandoned you and I hate that I did that to you", Storm sadly responds.

"Hon you can't be there for everyone, even though you try. Yeah it hurt because you've always been there for me. But Joey needed you and you can't be in two places at the same time", Jade honestly remarks.

"So how are you really", Storm softly asks.

"I'm better. Sam and Danni came over, thanks for calling them by the way", Jade replies warmly.

"No problem, I didn't want you to be by yourself", Storm simply answers.

"They turned up with pizzas, ice cream, and death by chocolate cake and alcohol. All that you need to get over your cheating boyfriend. Although I had a stinking hangover the next morning and I was cursing everyone", Jade sourly finishes off.

"Now I know why my right ear was burning yesterday", Storm chuckles knowing how grumpy Jade is when she has a hangover. "Did you call in sick for work", she asks still chuckling.

"No I went to work and did my penance", Jade answers disgusted.

"Aww poor Jade", Storm quips.

"Yeah I know how much sympathy I'd get from you...none", she snorts with Storm laughing at her. "I'm letting you know I'm giving you the finger at the moment", Jade huffs.

"Yeah and probably the one you touch yourself with", Strom cheekily states.

"You wish, I only use that finger for special people and you're not special", Jade says in a childish 'so there' way with mirth showing in her voice.

"I am too, I ride on the yellow bus", Storm replies in a little kid's voice.

"What? You're cracked, you know that", Jade laughs.

"I've been telling you that for years and you're only just noticing", Storm jokingly states.

"No, I've noticed but I was being polite and not mentioning it", Jade quips back.

"I see, you're so kind", Storm sarcastically jests.

"I know, that's me, kind, considerate and understanding", Jade cheekily answers with false modesty.

"And Joey said my ego is the size of a blue whale, shit yours leaves mine for dead. Yours is the size of mount Everest", Storm states in a voice tinged with sarcasms.

"And just as hard to conquer", Jade forthrightly remarks, then burst into giggles.

"Ain't that the truth", Storm replies rolling her eyes. "Oh and next time I see you I'll kiss you because I know your poking your tongue out at me", she mildly comments.

"How the fuck did you know I was doing that", Jade exclaims in disgusted.

"I know you very well, my friend", Storm laughs.

"Yeah right", Jade snorts. "Anyway babe, I've got to go to work, so I'll catch up with you later", she warmly states.

"Ok sweetie, you take care, bye", Storm responds smiling.

"Bye Storm", Jade sweetly replies.

After hanging up from Jade, Storm looks out towards the ocean. On the horizon, she can see storm clouds building. Taking a deep breath, she walks inside the house to make breakfast for Joey, Charlie and herself.

* * *

><p>Charlie slowly opens her eyes and smiles as she is still being held by Joey. However, she is aware that Storm's arm and hand is no longer draped across her stomach. Again, she cannot fathom to why she and Storm agreed for her to share Joey and her bed. If it had been, the other way around she does not believe she would have let Storm share her and Joey's bed. 'Jo what was it about that nightmare that has you wanting both Storm's protection and mine', Charlie concernedly thinks. She then feels the call of nature so she slowly starts to unlace her fingers from Joey's and slide out of bed.<p>

Joey wakes up with a start, as she feels Charlie's movement out of bed. "Charlie", she exclaims with panic in her voice as she pulls Charlie back to her.

"Hey it's okay", Charlie answers reassuringly as she rolls over to face Joey. "I'm still here", she softly tells her brushing Joey's hair behind her ear.

"Where were you going", Joey asks still panicked.

"To the toilet, you know when you got to go you got to go"; Charlie replies lightly and smiles at her.

"Oh", Joey responds relieved as Charlie once again starts to slide out of bed. Joey then becomes aware that she cannot feel Storm. Turning over she sees that Storm's side of the bed is empty. She fearfully cries out, "Storm!" Turning back to face Charlie, "Charlie where is she", Joey alarmingly asks as panic starts to rise within her.

"I don't know Jo, I'll go find her", Charlie offers to try to calm her.

"No, don't leave me", Joey cries out with terror in her voice as she takes a hold of Charlie's hand preventing her from leaving. "Doc", she screams out.

Next moment the bedroom door bursts open as Storm rushes in to see an upset Joey gripping tightly to Charlie's hand with concern showing in Charlie's eyes. "Hey honey, what's wrong", Storm anxiously but gently asks.

"Where were you? Why did you leave me", Joey asks with agony in her voice.

Storm sits on the bed and cups Joey's face, "Logan I didn't leave you. I was in the kitchen cooking breakfast", Storm compassionately and reassuringly tells her.

"Why didn't you wake me and tell me you were going to make breakfast", Joey asks knowing she is being irrational but she cannot help it.

"Because I didn't have the heart to wake you sweetheart. You've had hardly any sleep in the past few days. I just wanted you to sleep", Storm patiently explains and then leans in and lightly kisses Joey's lips.

Charlie tries to slip off the bed and out of Joey's grip quietly. Joey feels Charlie moving and quickly turns to her, "Charlie where are you going", Joey asks spooked.

"Just to the toilet Jo", Charlie reassuringly tells her and pats her hand.

"Oh, okay", Joey says with relief in her voice and let's go of Charlie's hand.

Charlie smiles at Joey and gently touches her face, "I won't be long", she tells her. She turns and walks into the ensuite and closes the door.

"Joey do you want to talk about your nightmare", Storm gently asks. Joey firmly shakes her head. "It might help to alleviate some of the stress it is causing you", she lightly pushes.

"Please Doc, I don't want to think about it", Joey begs, hating that her nightmare is also upsetting Charlie and Storm.

"Ok Logan", Storm softly replies, takes Joey in her arms, and holds her tight. However vowing to herself that she will get Joey to talk about her nightmare.

Charlie quietly opens the door to see Joey cling tight to Storm and Storm holding onto her just as tight. Charlie watches as Storm looks up at her, she can see concern written on Storm's face. Storm the softly whispers, "honey why don't you have a shower while Charlie and I finish making breakfast", as she gently pulls out of their embrace and smiles at Joey. A glimpse of panic flashes across Joey's face. "We'll be just in the kitchen, I promise, won't we Charlie", Storm calmly states and looks at Charlie for back up.

"That's right", Charlie answers in a comforting manner.

"Okay", Joey slowly and hesitantly agrees, unsure if she wants to let them out of her sight.

"If it makes you feel better, you can leave the bathroom and bedroom doors open so we can check up on you. And you can see we're still here", Storm cheekily offers. This causes Charlie to snort with laughter.

"Oh I can see that voyeurism is also one of your sexual preferences", Joey snorts with slight disapproval.

"Yes mistress 'Beanie Girl' it is", Storm quips, grinning at her with Charlie looking perturbed at Storm's banter.

"Well no need, I trust your promises", Joey states trying to hold onto some sense of dignity.

"Spoil sport", Storm jokingly pouts.

"You're such a little kid", Joey chuckles and softly kisses Storm's lips. Charlie uncomfortably glances away.

"Well if it get you to kiss me, I'll keep doing it", Storm responds smirking.

"Enough. Go cook breakfast. I won't be long", Joey laughs shaking her head.

"Okay", Storm replies grinning, she leans in and gives Joey a quick kiss. Storm then stands, looks at Charlie, who is trying to hide her discomfort of watching Joey and Storm being intimate. Storm gives Charlie an ease smile, "come Charlie, let us make mistress 'Beanie Girl' here, a wonderful brekkie", Storm cheekily states. This causes Joey to blush with embarrassment and Charlie to snort at the blatant sexual overtone.

* * *

><p>Once in the kitchen, Storm resumes dry pan frying the bacon and poaching the eggs, whilst Charlie makes the coffees and toast. Charlie looks over at Storm and can see tension in her body and wonders how she is really coping with everything that has happened. "Storm", Charlie says in a tentative serious tone.<p>

"Yes", she mildly responds turning her head towards Charlie. "What's up Charlie", Storm quietly asks.

"Did Joey tell you what the nightmare was about", Charlie tensely asks.

"No she's still scare to talk about it", Storm replies with slight frustration in her voice.

"What do you think it was about", Charlie asks wanting Storm's professional opinion.

"All I know for sure is something bad happened to us and that has caused an irrational fear of letting us out of her sight", Storm answers giving a brief analysis while continuing to cook their breakfast.

"I wish she would tell us", Charlie sighs in frustration. "I'm sure if she did it would help to relieve her fears", she states feeling helpless.

"I agree, but pushing her at the moment will only make her shut down. All we can do is give her some time and let her know we're here for her", Storm responds sympathetically, feeling just as helpless.

"It's so frustration. I feel so useless", Charlie growls.

"I know how you feel, but just be patient", Storm remarks calmly.

"Easier said than done", Charlie snorts stirring the crap out of the coffees.

"Yeah but what can we do", Storm softly chuckles at Charlie's frustration and impatience. It reminds her of Jade.

"Obviously nothing", Charlie grunts, now savagely buttering the toast in her irritation.

Turning off the stove, Storm walks over to Charlie and puts her hand on top of the hand Charlie is buttering the toast with. "Charlie, Joey will be alright. This isn't your fault", Storm gently tells her.

Charlie looks at Storm reassuring expression and tears start to roll down her face. "Then why do I feel like it is", Charlie softly cries.

Storm takes Charlie in her arms and gently holds her. "Because you're hurting for Joey and you don't know what is hurting her. And all you want to do is make everything alright", Storm quietly explains and gently kisses Charlie's temple.

"You feel the same, don't you", Charlie tearfully states, her voice muffled in Storm's neck as she holds onto Storm.

"Yeah I do", Storm softly answers gently pulling out of their embrace, and Storm tenderly cups Charlie's face and soothingly strokes her tears away.

Just then Joey walks into the kitchen to see Storm holding Charlie's face and brushing away her tears. Joey is immediately concerned for Charlie and rushes over to them. Joey lightly touches Charlie's shoulder, "babe are you alright", Joey asks worried.

"Yeah I'm just being silly", Charlie replies giving Joey a small smile and gently touches Joey's face.

"Silly about what", Joey presses, concern showing in her voice.

"Hurting for you", Storm quietly tells her after seeing Charlie hesitate.

"Aww sweetheart, please don't worry", Joey sincerely declares and takes Charlie in her arms. "I'm the one being silly over a stupid nightmare", she gently states holding Charlie tight to her.

"I can't help it. I hate seeing you so upset", Charlie cries as more tears fall from her eyes as she tightly clings to Joey. "And I'm not the only one who feels like this", she utters slightly pulling out of their embrace. "Storm feels the same way", she quietly informs her as she stares into Joey's compassionate eyes.

Joey turns her head towards Storm, who is starting to move back to the stove. Reaching out Joey takes Storm's hand and sympathetically says, "Doc please don't feel that way. I'll be alright", Joey then squeezes her hand.

"Yeah I know, but like Charlie, I can't help it", Storm replies softly. Leaning in, Storm gives Joey a soft kiss on her lips. "We just want you to be happy", she whisper and gently strokes Joey's face. Storm then smiles and states, "come, let's have breakfast before it gets cold", as she moves to the stove to start dishing up the bacon and the poached eggs.

"Yeah I need to finish buttering the toast", Charlie chimes in moving out of Joey's arms. She turns back to the bench and finishes off buttering the toast.

Joey feels the need to help, so she asks, "what can I do?"

Charlie looks over her shoulder and says smiling at her, "you can put the coffees on the table."

"Okay", Joey warmly replies smiling back at Charlie as she goes and gets the coffees that Charlie has already made.

After they are seated at the kitchen table, Storm curiously enquires, "Charlie what are your plans for this morning?"

"I need to do some washing. I've got them stinky fish clothes that really need washing", she replies with a disgusted look on her face. "Then I've got to go to the hospital to see how Angelo is", Charlie states thoughtfully.

"Angelo's in hospital? What happened to him? How did he end up there", Joey concernedly asks, worried that he kept up his nasty tirade and Charlie snapped putting him in hospital.

"He tried to stop a suspect fleeing and ended up being pushed off the wharf. He hit his head on one of the piers knocking him unconscious. He was lucky Georgia witnessed it. She jumped in and save him", Charlie explains between mouthfuls of food, and feeling very proud of Georgia.

"Shit, it sounds like it got a bit hairy", Joey exclaims, feeling slight nauseous cause it could have easily been Charlie.

"Yeah it did. For a moment there, I thought we lost him. But after a few tense moment he started to breathe", Charlie clarifies with relief in her voice.

"Even though he is a narcissistic, self absorbed, self centred, egotistical, chauvinistic fuckwit, it's good that he didn't die", Storm states with distain in her voice, knowing Charlie would have felt responsible if he had of died.

"Yeah hon, I agree with Storm, because you would have blamed yourself", Joey softly remarks reaching across the table and squeezing Charlie's hand.

"Thanks", Charlie utters. "So what are you both up to this morning", she curiously asks taking a sip of her coffee.

"I have some work calls I need to make, then I don't know", Storm informs her as she is about to take a mouthful of food.

"I think I'll take a walk on the beach", Joey softly replies, she wants some time to figure out what her nightmare means.

"So are youse still meeting for lunch", Storm curiously asks.

Joey and Charlie both stare at each other, each silently asking the other. Storm grins at them. "You still want to meet", Charlie tentatively asks.

"Yeah, do you", Joey nervously answers.

"Yeah that would be good", Charlie replies nodding her head and smiling.

"Well while you're having lunch with Charlie, I'll visit Marg", Storm tells Joey giving her a small smile.

* * *

><p>Their conversation is interrupted by a knock on the front door; each wonders who it could be. Storm gets up and answers the door. When she opens the door, she finds Veronika standing there. "Morning V, what brings you here", Storm asks smiling then leans in and gives her a quick kiss.<p>

"Just letting you know that I'm leaving for the city and to have a word with Joey", Veronika crisply informs her.

"Okay, come in", Storm answers slightly intrigued about what she needs to talk to Joey about.

Veronika steps inside and heads down the hallway towards the kitchen while Storm closes the door. On entering the lounge room, Veronika spots Joey and Charlie eating breakfast at the kitchen table. She pauses slightly then continues into the kitchen area. "Hello Joey, Senior Constable", Veronika greets them with bemusement in her voice.

"Hi Veronika", Joey warmly answers.

"Ms Hanlon", Charlie stiffly greets her.

"Would you like a coffee V", Storm offers as she enters the kitchen.

"No thanks", she replies smiling at Storm. "Joey I just wanted to let you know that the trial date has been set for 9am the 12th October at the Downing Centre District Court with Magistrate Owen Davies will be presiding", Veronika smartly informs her. Veronika notices Charlie's head drop and sigh. "And I'm so glad Cruze has chosen to have a jury trial", Veronika cheerfully crows.

"That's good news", Charlie expresses in relief.

"Why's that", Joey asks confused.

"Because Davies is a stickler for the law, and with some of the police procedures not being followed, it would have made the case against him a lot tougher to win if he had opted for a trial by judge only", Veronika explains grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh", Joey simply utters.

"Well I've got to go, but I'll keep in touch", she warmly states. "Storm walk me out", Veronika asks smiling but raising an eyebrow at Storm.

Storm sighs and gets out of her chair to walk Veronika out. "Bye V", Joey says smiling at her.

"Bye Joey, Senior Constable", Veronika replies still slight bemused.

"Ms Hanlon", Charlie tightly answers.

Upon reaching Veronika's car, Veronika turns to Storm and irritatingly asks, "what's with the happy family bullshit?"

"Joey had a bad nightmare last night and the only way to reassure her everything was alright was to have Charlie come and stay", Storm calmly and logically tells her.

"And you were okay with that", Veronika asks with disbelief in her voice.

"It was at my insistence that Charlie come and stay", Storm honestly inform her.

"Why the fuck would you do that", Veronika asks astounded.

"As I said, to reassure Joey. In addition, we both needed sleep, which of late we've been sadly lacking in. So with Charlie here, Joey was reassured, hence we got to have some much needed sleep", Storm wearily responds.

"Well you need more, you look like shit", Veronika huffs and folds her arms.

"I love you too", Storm quips grinning.

"Yeah right", Veronika snorts as she opens her car door. "Storm be careful, I'd hate to see you get hurt", she pleas.

"You know me, I'm always careful", Storm lightly tells her.

"I use to think so. But when it comes to Joey, you've done some very unlike you behaviour", Veronika concernedly states.

"Maybe that's what I needed to do. Being in control all the time is tiring", Storm simply replies.

"I just hope it doesn't come back and bite you on the arse", Veronika warns.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing to take", Storm states winking at her.

"You're incorrigible", she chuckles shaking her head. "Take care Stormy and be good", Veronika says as she gets in her car.

"You too V", Storm affectionately replies closing her car door.

Storm watches Veronika drive away, she then takes a deep breath and goes back inside.

* * *

><p>By mid morning, Joey finds herself a deserted spot on the beach to try to figure out what her nightmare meant. So far, on her walk to this spot nothing she has came up with has explained her panic of having Charlie and Storm out of her sight. She had to fight the panic when Charlie left to go home. And again, when she left to come on this walk, she had to force herself to let go of Storm. It is frustrating her to the point of tears. Sighing she rests her chin on her pulled up knees and stares out over the ocean.<p>

She does not know how long she has been staring at the ocean, but she becomes aware of a person's present as they sit beside her and puts an arm around her. Turning her head, she gazes on the lovely face of her girlfriend. "Hey", Joey softly utters.

"Hey ya self", Storm lovingly replies. "You want to now tell me what your nightmare was about", she gently probes.

"Not really", Joey sadly answers. "But you're going to get me to tell you anyway, aren't you", she quietly states.

"You know in the end it'll make you feel better", Storm responds encouragingly.

"Okay", she replies sighing. Looking out to sea Joey starts to share her nightmare. "I'm in a cave, which is set up like a courtroom. Veronika is like a judge with Jade acting like a prosecutor. You and Charlie are hanging from cages above a deep opening that has lava at the bottom of it", Joey explain tightly swallowing hard. "In the jurors seats, there's Leah, Aden, Georgia, Ruby, Sam, Danni, Kym, Spenc and my brother", her throat goes dry and she closes her eyes.

Storm remains quiet, carefully listening to Joey every word. "I'm standing in the dock, with a lot of Summer Bay people in the gallery. Jade then starts to say, 'your Honour, members of the jury. I put before you that the Accused, one Josephine Collins did wilfully refuse to choose between her current girlfriend, one Dr Storm Daniels and her former girlfriend, one Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton'", Joey start to recount.

"I could hear sounds of angry murmurs from the gallery. Jade then continued 'I put it to you, that if she is with Dr Daniels then she should not be playing with the affections of Senior Constable Buckton. However if she wants to resume her former relationship with Senior Constable Buckton, then she should do the right thing and end her relationship with Dr Daniels!'" Joey starts to cry and Storm pulls her to her and softly kisses Joey's temple.

"Veronika then asked me 'so how does the Accused plead?' I couldn't answer her. She then states 'please note for the record that the Accused has entered no plea.' She turned to the jurors and asked, 'how does the jury find?'" Joey's voice is breaking. "Leah stands and answers, 'we the jury find the Accused guilty of toying with the affections of both, Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton and Dr Storm Daniels!' I screamed no. Veronika thanked the jury, turns to me, and asked if I was ready for sentencing. All I could say was 'no, no!'" Joey tearfully recalls.

"Veronika said, 'because you have been found guilty, it is the court's decision to choose for you!' I said 'please no.' She then said, 'well then choose!' But I told her I couldn't. She sighed, 'it is the decision of this court that you will have neither woman.'" Tears fall freely down Joey's cheeks. "With that Veronika pulled a leveller and Charlie's cage fell into the lava. I screamed out Charlie's name, I couldn't believe she was gone. Then Veronika pulled a second leveller and your cage dropped into the lava. I screamed your name not believing what had happened. The gallery cheered and chapped", Joey finishes off, sobbing into Storm's shoulder.

Storm holds Joey as she cries, tears form in Storm's eyes. "Oh Logan", Storm softly utters and gently kisses the top of her head.

After Joey's tears abate, she tearfully asks, "Doc what does it mean?"

"It means that you love both Charlie and I and you're scared of hurting one of us", Storm honestly tells her.

"I don't want to hurt either of you", Joey sadly exclaims.

"It also suggests if you are afraid to do anything, then you may lose us both", Storm gloomily inform her.

"I am afraid! I don't want to lose either of you", Joey cries.

"I know sweetheart", Storm softly replies and sighs. "But we have to face the fact, yes you do love me, but you're in love with Charlie", Storm sorrowfully and reluctantly concedes.

"How did you come up with that", Joey anxiously asks.

"You always think of Charlie first. And in your nightmare Charlie was the first", Storm gently tells her of her analysis of her nightmare.

"Storm...", Joey starts to say but Storm interrupts her.

"Joey we both know I'm right. We both know the difference between loving someone and being in love", Storm emotionally states as tears roll unchecked down her face.

"Doc you must think I'm gutless for getting you to end it. I bet you are regretting ever meeting me", Joey howls in sorrow at hurting this wonderful woman.

"Logan I don't regret loving you. But what I do regret is having to let you go", Storm comments with her voice full of hurt as she cries.

"I'm so sorry" Joey weeps holding onto Storm.

Storm lifts up Joey's face and passionately kisses her one last time. When they draw apart, Storm brushes away Joey's tears as Joey brushes away Storm's. Storm sniffs, "well you have a beautiful woman you need to go and kiss", Storm states trying to lighten the mood.

"Storm I'm so, so sorry", Joey utters with tears in her voice.

"I know honey", Storm whispers. "Go, you need to tell Charlie", she prompts and gently pushes Joey up. Knowing if Joey stays any long she would not let her go.

Joey kisses Storm, then anxiously asks, "you're still going to be there for me at the trial?"

"Joey", Storm simply says hurting, not knowing if she could handle seeing her with Charlie.

"Please Doc, I need you", Joey desperately pleas, knowing she is being unfair to Storm, but wanting her support.

"Okay, I'll be there", Storm hollowly agrees.

"Thanks Doc", Joey gratefully states as Storm nods her head. "See you later hon", Joey softly says and kisses Storm's forehead as she gets up.

"Bye", Storm whispers closing her eyes as tears stream down her face.

As Storm watches Joey walks away she sadly softly sings,

"If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you every step of the way.<p>

And I will always love you."

Storm looks out to sea and watches the slowly approaching storm. She then buries her head in her hands and silently weeps.


	50. Chapter 50

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 50

Charlie opens the back door to Leah's place and walks in throwing her car keys and purse on the kitchen table. Next, she grabs the electric kettle, fills it and puts it on to boil. She goes to the pantry, grabs a tea bag, then picks up her mug, and walks back over to the kettle. After she places the mug on the kitchen counter, she drops the tea bag in the mug. Just then comes a quiet knock on the back door, Charlie turns to see who it is. A bright smile spreads across her face; however, it does not last long as she takes in the sight of an upset Joey. "Hey Joey, what's wrong sweetheart", Charlie gently asks with concern in her voice as she walks towards Joey.

Joey breaks down as she walks into Charlie's arms, "Storm broke up with me", Joey sobs into Charlie's shoulder as she holds tight to Charlie.

"What, why? Was it because of what happened between us", Charlie blurts out confused. Her emotions are conflicted between sadness for Joey, guilt because of the cheating and guilt because she is happy that Joey is now single.

"No, because I couldn't do it", Joey tearfully confesses.

"Couldn't do what hon", Charlie asks confused while gently lifting Joey's chin up so she can look into her eyes.

"Break up with her", Joey sadly whispers.

"Why did you want to break up with Storm? You told me you love her", Charlie enquires frowning still puzzled by the sudden break up.

"I do love her, but I'm not in love with her. I'm still in love with you", Joey honestly tells Charlie, her voice breaking in sorrow.

Charlie is stunned by this confession. "Oh! So how did admission come about, because when I left you both this morning everything seemed good between youse", Charlie probingly asks.

"So did I" Joey sadly states. "When I went for a walk along the beach to figure out my nightmare, I found a quiet spot to sit and think. But I couldn't figure it out, or should I say subconsciously I didn't really want to", she sniffs as Charlie brushes away Joey's tears.

"Honey come and sit down", Charlie softly instructs leading Joey to a chair at the kitchen table. They both sit down, "so you did end up figuring out your nightmare", she gently half asks, half states.

"No, Storm figured it out. You see she found me sitting there staring at the surf and she asked me to tell her about my nightmare", Joey sighs. "She really wasn't going to let me say no, so I told her, and I asked her what it meant. She told me that I love you both and that I'm scared of hurting one of you. But if I didn't choose between youse I'd lose you both", Joey painfully explains feeling emotionally drained as she holds tightly to Charlie's hand.

"But how did Storm come to the conclusion that you're still in love with me", Charlie searchingly asks lightly squeezing Joey's hand reassuringly.

"Because I always think of you first and when I'm talking about youse I say your name first", Joey shamefully confides.

"Well that must have been one hell of a nightmare Jo", Charlie comments in amazement but not able to picture it.

"Yeah, seeing you and Storm in cages hanging above a pit of lava and having to watch youse drop into it destroyed my heart", Joey weeps bowing her head.

Charlie's heart breaks seeing Joey so distraught, she moves from her chair to kneel beside Joey and takes her into her arms. "Oh Joey honey, I'm so sorry", Charlie softly whispers holding Joey to her.

"Charlie you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the coward, hiding behind my fear of hurting youse and in the end making Storm choose for me", Joey tearfully tells her. She suddenly gets up, causing Charlie to fall back slightly. Joey walks over to the sink and stares out the window. "And you know what; I got angry at Storm for making decisions for me! Telling her she was making me feel disempowered when I was quite capable of making my own decisions", Joey snorts in disgust.

Charlie stands up and walks over to Joey. Wrapping her arms around Joey's waist, she puts her chin on her shoulder. "Joey, Storm obviously saw that you were struggling with the decision. So to ease your pain she made the hard decision to end things", Charlie compassionately explains.

"What about her pain Charlie", Joey exclaims turning around in Charlie's arms. "All I've given her is heartache and misery, she definitely better off without me in her life", she sobs. "Jade is right, I'm nothing but a low life", she sniffs. "And you're better off without me fucking up your life too, Charlie", Joey sadly states as she tries to break out of Charlie's arms.

Charlie holds tight to Joey, "Joey you're not a low life", she fiercely tells her. "And my life is a hell of a lot better with you in it", Charlie firmly remarks.

"How can you say that Charlie? I watched you struggle through our relationship. You weren't comfortable with it, I think you were trying to just make me happy", Joey sadly replies, grief showing in her eyes, that she believes her relationship with Charlie was all a lie.

"Yes I struggled with it because I never seen myself as being gay. But guess what, I am gay, well bisexual would be the accurate term", Charlie lightly chuckles. "And as for me being with you just to make you happy, I was with you because you made me happy and feel so loved", she sincerely comments.

"I so regret being stupid for screwing up the best relationship I've ever had", she passionately remarks and gently cups Joey's face in her hands. "Joey you're the first person I've fallen in love with. I thought Roman was but that was until I met you! And then I knew I just loved him, because loving you is so much more. You showed me what true love really is and I want, no, I need that again. Honey you are the only one for me. Joey I'm so in love with you it hurts", Charlie tearfully confesses.

"I'm in love with you too", Joey honestly replies.

Charlie's heart beats faster with pure joy at hearing Joey say that, she then suddenly kisses Joey. Joey is surprise for a moment but then returns Charlie's kiss. Their kiss develops quickly and deepens as they explore each other's mouths with probing tongues. As their need for air strengthens, they pull a part breathing heavily with their foreheads gently touching and their arms wrapped around each other. Charlie softly whispers, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too", Joey utters, her voice cracking with emotion.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Storm has arrived back at her beach house. She once again feels the lonely emptiness that she felt three years ago when she was last here. At that time, she was packing up Caitlin, Tara and Kurt's belongings. It had taken two years for her to face coming here and doing it. Sighing Storm picks up her mobile phone from the kitchen table and texts Jade. 'Hi Jade, well I've crossed that bridge &amp; now I need to find some pup dogs, lol, luv Storm.' She presses the send button, places the mobile back onto the table, and walks out the back sliding door. Storm walks over to Caitlin's studio and lets herself in. On walking in, she is hit with the overwhelming grief of the past mingled with the grief of the present. Storm sobs loudly and buries her face in her hands.<p>

After a short while, Storm tries to pull herself together as she wipes her eyes on the sleeves of the t-shirt. She then grabs a hold of some sort of composure and looks around the studio. Three years ago, she, Veronika, Danni and J.T. had come to pack up the house and studio of Caitlin and the kid's belongings. They had removed all of Caitlin's paintings, but her few sculptures remain because Caitlin had just started to get into sculpturing just before her untimely death.

Storm wanders over to them and gently caresses the surface of each piece. Storm then notices the punching bag still hanging from the rafters, so she goes over to it. She gently punches it with her left hand and remembers when she hung it up. Storm had it there not only for her own use but for Caitlin as well because she was teaching her some self-defence moves.

After hearing about some incidents that had occurred in the Bay. Storm wanted Caitlin to know a few basic moves due to the fact that, she was not always here when Caitlin and the kids were. Glancing around, she finds Caitlin's gloves. Storm unwraps her splinted little finger and puts on the gloves. With a painful grunt she mangers to get the glove on her right hand. Storm starts by hitting the bag soft and easy, then progressively hitting it faster and harder and then incorporating her martial arts moves.

After about half an hour of attacking the punching bag, Storm stops from exhaustion and pain. The glove on her right hand is extremely hard to remove, with Storm crying out in pain as she forcible pulls it off. When she has removed the gloves, she re-splints her right little finger. Storm then lifts the front of her t-shirt to wipe the sweat from her face. After Storm finishes wiping her face, she spots Caitlin's bed, which she had set up in here and slept on when Storm was here to watch over their children whilst she worked on her paintings. Walking over to it, Storm removes the tarp covering it and sits down. Feeling both emotionally and physically drained, Storm lays down and falls into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

><p>Charlie walks into the lounge room carrying two cups of tea. She had suggested to Joey to go in there because it would be more comfortable. After Joey had agreed and left, Charlie had put the jug on again. While she was waiting for it to boil, she had called Ruby to get Storm's mobile number from her. Having skilfully dodged most of Ruby's questions to why she wanted Storm number. In the end she told Ruby that Storm had made an appointment for her to see a Dr Wright and she had forgotten what time it was happening so she need to get in touch with Storm. Ruby had commented, 'it's about time', she got some counselling and coughed up the number. Charlie had then tried to call Storm to find out how she was, but all she got was Storm's voice mail. Charlie left a message asking Storm to please call her because she was worried about her.<p>

A small smile creeps across Charlie's lips as she gazes on the now sleeping form of Joey. She gently places the mugs on the coffee table and quietly moves to the lounge. Crouching slowly, Charlie carefully picks up Joey's legs and starts to move them onto the lounge. Joey's eyes flutter open as she feels herself being moved. She smiles sleepily at Charlie as she watches her tenderly place her legs on the lounge. "Hey", Joey croaks, her voice cracking from sleep.

"Hi, I didn't mean to wake you. I thought you might be more comfortable with your legs on the lounge", Charlie warmly responds.

"Thanks", Joey replies grinning at her.

"You're welcome", Charlie answers and goes and retrieves their mugs. Turning she hands Joey her tea. "Here you go", she says smiling.

"Thanks Charlie", Joey gratefully states swinging her legs from off the lounge as she takes her mug from Charlie.

Charlie carefully sits on the lounge next to Joey and tentatively tells her, "I tried to get in touch with Storm, but it went to voice mail. So I left a message asking her to call me back."

"Well you can't blame her for not wanting to talk to anyone, especially us", Joey remarks with self loathing in her voice as she stares into her mug.

"Yeah you're right, but apart from worrying about you, I just want to know how she is", Charlie gently explains.

"I'm fine, but as for Storm...Charlie I ripped out her heart, tore it to shreds and tossed it in the gutter. So how the fuck do you think she's doing", Joey angrily exclaims glaring at Charlie, then turning away from her disgusted with herself.

Charlie puts her cup of tea back on the coffee table, then turns slightly towards Joey and gently brushes Joey's hair behind her left ear. "Joey", she softly utters.

"No Charlie, you don't get it", Joey exclaims sadly. Turning to face Charlie, with tears running down her cheeks, she sorrowfully tells her, "I was the first woman Storm has been with since Caitlin's death! She trusted me and I've betrayed that trust. Some fucking girlfriend I turned out to be", Joey bitterly states at her behaviour. "You were right not to wait for me, I'm no good for anyone", she finishes off with self-hatred in her voice and leans forward putting her mug on the coffee table.

"Joey I know you're hurting just as much as Storm, but self flagellation doesn't do any good. I know, because that is what I did every day you were away from me", Charlie exclaims. Taking Joey's face in her hands, she honestly tells her, "you didn't mean or want to hurt Storm, and from what I gather, what happened between youse, is that you both came to the decision to let each other go. And yes breaking up hurts, but from what you told me, Storm doesn't hold anything against you. She just wants you to be happy!"

"But what about her, Charlie, she deserves to be happy too", Joey sobs as Charlie pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I know she does sweetheart", Charlie agrees kissing Joey's forehead. "And that's why I think she let you go. Knowing you're still in love with me, being second best sucks and it hurts in the long run", she comments because she had experienced that with Roman.

"Is that how you felt with Roman being in love with Martha", Joey gently asks.

"Yes. Even though it hurt like hell, breaking up with him was for the best. I thought that he was the one, but it turned out he wasn't. I discovered later what being in love is like but I just wasn't prepared for who I'd fall in love with", Charlie confesses. Drawing slightly out of their embrace to look into Joey's gorgeous soulful golden brown eyes. "And I'm so sorry I hurt you. I shouldn't have let my insecurities come between us", she truthfully tells her and lets her sorrow show.

"I know you weren't prepare and my brother didn't help with things and if I'd have known about what had happened to you in the past, I would have been more supportive", Joey sadly reasons.

"Yes if I'd been open and honest with you from the start, things could have been different. But that's all hindsight now and all we can do is learn from it and go from here", Charlie gently states.

"True, but I still feel like shit for what I put Storm through. All she ever did was love and support me. And all I did was use and abuse that love and support. You see Charlie, she didn't want anything to happen between us until I got my memory back, but I kept pushing", Joey wearily inform her.

"So you started a relationship before you got your memory back", Charlie curiously asks.

"Kinda. About two weeks before my memory came back, I discovered that she felt the same way about me that I felt for her. But she refused to let anything happen until my memory returned. But I wore her down and made her promise me that memory or no memory we were going to start a relationship", Joey honestly confesses.

"Yes you can be like a dog with a bone when you want something", Charlie giggles, remembering the number of times Joey got her to promise that they would make love when she got home from work. And if she tried to get out of it Joey wouldn't let her, but Charlie only did that to get a reaction from her. Joey could arouse her merely by raising an eyebrow at her. And even when she was exhausted, a small pout from Joey would have her instantly ravaging her. Charlie wonders how Storm contained herself.

Joey pokes her tongue out at Charlie for her comment and instantly Charlie captures Joey's soft sensual lips and kisses them soundly. Joey is startled but returns Charlie's kiss and deepens it by brushing her tongue across Charlie's lips. Charlie opens her mouth allowing Joey's tongue to enter to slowly explore it. Charlie's tongue caresses Joey's as Joey's tongue strokes and tastes Charlie's mouth. As Joey withdraws her tongue, Charlie's tongue follows. Entering Joey's mouth Charlie rediscovers the heavenly delights of Joey's mouth. Whilst their tongues explore each other's mouth, their hands roam freely over each other's body, eliciting moans of pleasure from one another. With the need for oxygen becoming apparent, they draw apart breathing deeply. "You're quick", Joey pants then chuckles.

"Well it does mean 'kiss me quick'", Charlie breathily quips back. "But I do prefer to take my time", she remarks huskily with a subtle innuendo in her voice.

"Yes you do, but your quickies can be just as good", Joey lustfully tears back.

"I aim to please", Charlie grins and raises an eyebrow playfully.

"Good to hear", Joey says smiling, and then her smile fades.

Charlie notices and moves a hand to Joey's face and cups it. "Thinking of Storm", Charlie softly half asks, half states.

"Yeah", Joey sadly nods. "It hurts to know all the pain she's been through and I've just added to it. You see, she lost her wife and kids, her brother. Her father abandon her, her mother and her brother because his parents and grandparents pressured him to leave because her mother wasn't from a well to do family. And now I've thrown her love back in her face", Joey comments, feeling deeply disgusted with herself.

"Joey, yes she's had it tough, but you can't help who you love", Charlie responds trying to help Joey to feel a bit better even though she is hurting for Storm too.

"That's the point Charlie, I do love her, but I love you more and Storm knows that. I just hope she doesn't close herself off again and keep people from getting close to her", Joey explains scared that, that is what Storm is probably going to do.

"I'm sure she won't", Charlie replies reassuringly.

"That is what she's been doing for nearly the last five years", Joey unhappily tells her.

"What, nearly five years", Charlie splutters slightly confused.

"Yes, that is when her family was killed and since then she's been keeping everyone at arm's length", Joey clarifies.

"But not you", Charlie perceptively remarks.

"No. She told me she had no defence against me. Which turned out to be a disaster for her", Joey states, snorting the last part.

"Did Storm say that", Charlie curiously probes.

"No. She said that she didn't regret meeting me, but what she did regret was letting me go", Joey tearfully informs Charlie.

"Then you should believe her. Because what I know about Storm is, that she's totally honest about everything", Charlie firmly states.

"That is when you can get her to tell you things", Joey remarks slightly annoyed and sad that there are aspects of Storm's life that she has kept hidden. Like her year in the United States and the one other woman she is attracted to.

"Her profession makes it hard because of what she hears and sees. I know with being a cop, I have to keep things to myself because of confidentiality. Also because there are things too horrible to tell, especially the people you love. And sometimes we're too ashamed to tell, or we believe we're protecting them and ourselves by not revealing things", Charlie explains knowing where Storm is coming from.

"She did say the things she's seen and heard has marked her deeply and some not in a good way", Joey concedes with a sigh. "Charlie I don't want to lose her from my life! Because she is one of a few people I trust and feel safe with", she sniffs confiding her feelings to Charlie.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I feel the same way", Charlie confesses back to her.

"I hope she can forgive me", Joey despondently states with tears in her eyes.

Charlie takes Joey into her arms and softly says, "if you could forgive me, then I'm sure Storm will forgive you." Charlie then kisses Joey's temple.

* * *

><p>Storm wakes after several hours of exhausted sleep. Her right hand little finger is throbbing in pain, she sighs loudly and gets up. She heads back to the house to take a couple of panadol and decide what she is going to do. After taking the panadol, Storm walks into the bedroom she shared with Joey and packs her bag. After she finishes, Storm place the bag at the end of the bed. Closing her eyes briefly, she sighs and goes back out to the kitchen. Picking up her mobile, she sees she has several missed calls from Jade and a missed call from a number she does not recognise. Also, there are a few text messages from Jade and for her to call her voice mail. Storm ignores all of them and calls Joey, but all she gets is that Joey is in a no service area or her phone is switched off. "Great", Storm huffs.<p>

Storm contemplates going around to Leah's to say goodbye to Joey. However, she thinks better of it because she is not ready to see Joey and Charlie being happy together. She decides to go to the Diner and ask Leah for her home number so she can call Joey. Storm walks outside and down to the gate that leads to the beach. Going through the gate, she walks down the track and onto the beach. Once on the beach she heads in the direction of the Surf Club. About halfway there, Storm stops and sits on the sand and looks out over the turbulent surf. The storm, which she has been observing most of the day, is nearly here. Storm takes this time to reflect on her time with Joey, especially the good times.

Storm does not know how much time had elapsed since she first sat down. The sky has darken not only because it is early evening but also because the storm has arrived. The wind has picked up, there is sheet lightning and it has started to rain. Storm closes her eyes and lifts her face towards the sky, letting the rain hit it so it can mingle with her tears. As the rain gets heavier, Storm sighs, gets up and starts to walk the rest of the way to the Surf Club.

Once she reaches the top of the track, Storm quickly crosses the car park and heads for the Diner. It does not take long to arrive at the Diner; she is soaked to the skin. Storm revaluates the situation; driving back to Sydney in this rain in her current emotional state would be stupid. Looking down at her state of dress, a t-shirt, denim shorts and scuffs, which are totally soaked, Storm decides not to go inside. Storm knows Leah would know something is wrong and she is not prepared for all the questions. She also is not ready to head back to an empty house either. Storm sits on the park bench instead and watches the lightning light up the night sky.

As the rain pours down, Storm is totally oblivious to her surroundings, until the absent of the rain falling on her, brings her back to reality. Looking up she sees Leah standing beside her with an umbrella covering the both of them. "Hi", Storm says smiling at her.

"What the hell are you doing out in this weather", Leah asks with gruff concern in her voice.

"I could ask you the same question", Storm teasingly answers.

"Don't be a fucking smartarse", Leah states not amused at Storm attempt at humour.

"I'm watching the storm", Storm simply replies.

"You can watch it just as well from inside as you can outside", Leah pointedly remarks.

"True, but I find the rain very cleansing", Storm mildly comments.

"What are you trying to wash away", Leah curiously asks.

Storm takes a moment to think before answering. "The worries of the day and it refreshes me for what is to come", Storm honestly tells her.

"Have you and Joey had a fight", Leah asks slightly worried.

"No", Storm smiles and shakes her head.

"So where is she", Leah asks with concern showing in her voice.

"With Charlie, they're talking about where they stand with each other", Storm truthfully tells her.

"Oh good, they need to talk. I hope they work things out", Leah states relieved, but misses the truth in Storm's comment, that they might be getting back together.

"I'm sure they will", Storm replies quietly and smiles at Leah not getting what she meant.

"Well come on, let's get you out of this rain", Leah motherly orders.

"No, I'm going to sit here awhile longer", Storm replies, then notices Leah's disapproving look. "I like watching the lightning", she cheekily grins at Leah.

"You can walk back to the Diner with me, then take the brolly with you", Leah suggests.

"Thanks Leah, but I'm already wet, so it makes no difference", Storm logically points out.

"Then don't stay out in this too long or you'll catch the flu", Leah sternly warns.

"Ok mum, I won't", Storm cheekily promises.

"Oh fuck off", Leah sarcastically replies and pokes her tongue out at Storm.

Quick as a flash, Storm is off the bench and cupping Leah's face, she plants a soft sensual kiss on Leah's lips. Leah is taken by surprise, not only by the speed of Storm or by being kissed, even though she has been warned. But by how soft Storm's lips are and how gentle and nice it feels. "So much for biting your own tongue off first", Storm chuckles removing her hands from Leah's face.

"I said that to Charlie, not you", Leah replies trying to regain some equilibrium.

"Then I feel privileged that you find me kissing you not as abhorrent as you do Charlie", Storm comments smiling brightly at Leah.

"You should, I don't just let anyone kiss these lips", Leah jokes back.

"Well the men around here don't know what they're missing out on", Storm honestly replies winking at her.

After a moment of embarrassed silence, Leah clears her throat, "okay I've got to get back to work. But as I said, don't stay out here too long", she firmly states but concern is showing on her face.

"I won't", Storm promises and gives Leah a small smile.

"Good. Night Storm", Leah softly replies.

"Night Leah", Storm answers back as Leah turns and walks away.

Storm sits back down on the bench to watch the lightning and once again lets her tears mingle with the rain.

* * *

><p>Not long after Leah returns to the counter of the Diner, she notices a familiar figure walk into the Diner. Upon walking up to the counter, Leah greets them. "Hi Jade, are you here to pick up Storm", Leah asks, figuring that is why she is here. Leah does not know that Storm had taken Jade home on Sunday.<p>

"Yeah, where is she", Jade tentative asks.

"Sitting on the bench outside", Leah answers with concern in her voice.

"Oh, she watching the lightning and finding the rain cleansing", Jade sarcastically half asks.

"Yeah. So I take this is normal behaviour for her", Leah asks slightly relieved.

"Yup, normal for Storm, not so normal for the rest of us. But hey, she fools around inside people's minds, so what can you expect", Jade chuckles, playing along that everything is fine.

"So true, but I'm glad you're here, I'd hate for her to get sick", Leah comments in a relieved motherly tone.

"Same here. She's been through enough without getting sick on top of everything", Jade replies in agreement. "So why I'm here can I order two takeaway chicken and vegetable soups please", she politely asks.

"Sure thing, it won't take too long", Leah warmly tells her and goes off to get the soups.

* * *

><p>Once again, Storm is brought back to her surroundings with a person standing beside her with an umbrella over the top of them. Glancing up, Storm finds it's not Leah standing there but Jade. "Hey", Storm utters.<p>

"Yeah. Come on", Jade orders.

Storm chuckles and stands up and follows Jade to the car park. She is surprised to find that Jade has driven her car here. "Didn't want to get your car wet", Storm cheekily asks.

Jade turns to face Storm, "my car is at the mechanic so I had to hitch a ride here", she annoyingly informs her.

"I'm sorry", Storm softly utters.

"Look, I'm shitted off with Joey and I've been worried because you didn't call me back", Jade contritely states.

"I just need some time to myself Jade. I didn't mean to worry you", Storm responds apologetically.

"Yeah I figured", Jade sighs and unlocks Storm's car.

"Jade, pop the boot please. There's a travel rug in there I can put on the seat", Storm tiredly remarks.

Jade presses the button and both of them go to the back of the car. Storm gives Jade a inquisitive look. "Well you don't want to get it wet as well do you", Jade sarcastically asks her.

Storm remains silent, grabs the rug and closes the boot. Walking to the front passage side door, with Jade holding the umbrella over them, Storm opens the door. She covers the seat with the rug and gets in the car. Jade hands her the bag with the soup in it and closes Storm's door.

Once in the car Jade starts the engine and slowly drives in the direction of Storm's beach house. After a few moments of silence, Storm quietly comments, "thanks for coming."

"You're welcome", Jade softly replies.

"You know you shouldn't hitchhike, it's too dangerous", Storm comments concerned.

"I didn't hitchhike. I first tried to borrow Sam and Spenc's cars, but they said no because they thought I was coming here to cause trouble", Jade comments huffily.

"Why didn't you tell them Joey and I broke up", Storm curiously asks.

"That's up to you to tell them, not me", Jade replies, still irritated at Sam and Spenc's refusal to lend her their cars.

"So if you didn't hitchhike, how did you get here", Storm asks still puzzled.

"J.T. was at the gym and I asked her could I borrow her 4x4 to come here. She said no, but she could drive me 'cause she has work up this way", Jade tightly explains as she concentrates on the road. "I wonder if she has a girlfriend who lives around this area? 'Cause when I asked her, she clammed up, makes ya think", she remarks thoughtfully.

"I think J.T. is very weary when it comes to mentioning girlfriends around you", Storm chuckles.

"Look, I can't help it if she chooses skanky 'hores, or should I say they target her. She such a soft touch. Storm you should go with her and keep them away from her", Jade firmly states.

"No, I think you should go with her, you're more scarier than me", Storm jibes. "Anyway it's none of our business who J.T. is with. You never know, she might have found a nice woman this time", Storm soberly tells Jade.

"I knew it, she is seeing someone and you know who it is", Jade crows. "So tell me about her", Jade orders.

"No, I've never met her, so I can't tell you anything, only that J.T. says she makes her happy", Storm answers in a neutral tone.

"Heard that before, and the next thing, J.T. is broke and left with a huge debt", Jade snorts.

"She a big girl and she can take care of herself", Storm touts Jade favourite comment back at her.

"Oh get fucked", Jade fires back.

"That won't happen again for a long while", Storm softly murmurs.

"What", Jade asks.

"Nothing", Storm quietly answers, turning to look out her window at the sheet lightning as the silence fills the car once again.

On arriving back at the beach house, Storm wearily asks, "Jade can you meet me at the back door? I don't want to drip water through the house."

"Sure", Jade briefly answers.

"Thanks", Storm replies and gives Jade a tight smile.

Storm walks to the back door to find Jade opening the sliding door for her. "Thanks", Storm comments coming through the door.

"You're welcome", Jade answers smiling at Storm and closing the door.

"Could you get me a towel please", Storm tiredly asks.

"Sure thing", Jade replies then heads off to get Storm a towel.

When Jade returns she finds the muscular naked form of Storm putting her wet clothes in the washing machine with some other dirty laundry. Jade clears her throat to get Storm's attention. "Here's the towel you asked for", she says keeping her gaze on Storm's face, as Storm turns to face her.

"Thanks Jade", Storm utters taking the towel from her. Quickly giving her hair a quick towel dry, she then wipes her face and wraps the towel around her.

"No problem", Jade replies watching Storm with slight astonishment on her face.

Storm finishes putting laundry liquid and fabric softener into the washing machine and turns it on. She then heads for the kitchen where Jade is taking the soups from out of the plastic bag, where she had put the bag on the kitchen table earlier. "I'm going to take a shower before I eat", Storm quietly informs her.

"Okay", Jade replies warmly as she goes to gets some bowls.

Storm walks into the master bedroom and goes over to her packed bag. She opens it and pulls out her pyjamas and toiletry bag, and then she walks into the ensuite. After putting her pyjamas and toiletry bag on the vanity. She removes her shower gel from the bag, also the towel and hops in the shower. Once the water is the right temperature, Storm steps under its stream of water and starts to wash herself. She is suddenly hit with a wave of grief and she starts to weep. Storm does not try to stop the tears but rides the wave of grief, taking her own advice, that tears help you to cope. Bottling up emotions cause more damage in the end. So with tears falling freely, Storm continues to wash herself.

After she finishes showering, Storm gets dressed and does a quick blow-dry on her hair. As she walks back into the bedroom, she glances at the bed and is struck with utter desolation that she will be now sleeping alone again. She sits on the side of the bed and puts her head in her hands as she starts to cry again. At that moment, Jade walks into the room and seeing Storm like this breaks her heart. Going over to her, Jade gently strokes Storm's hair. Storm looks up and then wraps her arms around Jade's waist and draws her to her. Putting her head to Jades chest, she openly weeps with Jade holding Storm's head to her she softly strokes Storm hair and murmurs to "let it out".

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Charlie has been holding a sleeping Joey to her for the last several hours. Her emotions have been shifting from the pure bliss of having Joey in her arms, to the worry, guilt and sadness for what Storm is going through. Even though she feels sorry for Storm, there is no way she is letting go of Joey again. Charlie is determined that whatever is thrown at her regarding their relationship, she is not going to be ashamed of it. She is never going to fail Joey again and she is not going to lose her now that she has her back.<p>

Joey unexpectedly starts to murmur then she starts to try to push away from Charlie and screams. All the while Charlie tries to comfort her, but when Joey screams, Charlie tries to gently wake her, telling her it is only a dream. However, Joey is disorientated and the voice she is use to hearing is not the voice that is talking to her now. She is frightened and she tries to pull away screaming to be let go. But they are holding her tight, begging for her to wake up, that she is safe and that it is Charlie. Joey wakes, "Charlie", she asks confused.

"Yes sweetheart, it's me", Charlie gently tells her and kisses her forehead.

"But now", Joey starts to ask, but the memories from earlier flood back answering her own question.

"Are you ok", Charlie asks anxiously.

"Yeah, just another stupid nightmare", Joey replies brushing it off.

"Do you want to talk about it", Charlie asks wanting to help Joey anyway, she can.

"It's just the same Robbo bullshit nightmare", Joey states frustrated with the continuing nightmares that has plagued her since she got her memory back.

"I wish I could stop them hon", Charlie tells her just as frustrated as Joey.

"I know you do", Joey replies wearily, putting her head back onto Charlie's chest listening to the steady rhythm of her heart.

"Would you like something to eat", Charlie asks as she gently strokes Joey's hair. As she asks Joey's stomach rumbles. "I take that as a yes", Charlie chuckles.

"So it would seem", Joey answers slightly embarrassed by her noisy stomach.

"Well I need you to move so I can get you something to eat", Charlie continues to chuckle as she tries to get up.

"But I'm comfortable", Joey protests looking at Charlie and pouting.

"Babe I'm not 'Stretch' off the 'fantastic 4', so I need to get up to make us something to eat", Charlie laughs and kisses Joey's pouting lips.

"Spoil sport", Joey huffs as she lefts Charlie up.

"You can have your comfy spot back after we've eaten", Charlie promises.

"I'm holding you to that promise", Joey firmly tells her, as Charlie shakes her head and walks into the kitchen.

After they have finishes eating, Charlie suggests that they have shower and Joey just stares at her. "What", she asks confused, and then she twigs. "Not together silly", Charlie giggles, but she would not mind though.

Joey sighs in relief, even though they have sexually teased each other with words, some touching and kissing. She is not ready to be intimate with Charlie because she has only broken up with Storm that morning. "Thanks hon, I'm not ready...", she starts to tell her.

"Yeah I guessed that. There's no rush", Charlie interruptedly informs her and softly caresses Joey's face.

After each of them has had a shower, they find themselves in Charlie's room. Joey is still smirking after she found out that Charlie had kept a pair of her pyjamas and has worn them on numerous occasions so she could be close to her. Now in said pyjamas, Joey is laying on Charlie's bed listening to Charlie nervously ramble, "if you're not comfortable sharing the bed with me, I can sleep in Ruby's old room like I did before..."

"Shut up Charlie and come lay down", Joey chuckles. "You promised me I could have my comfy possie back after we ate. Well we've eaten", she commands, raising a challenging eyebrow.

Charlie is slightly taken back by Joey's directness. "Yes we have and a promise is a promise", Charlie replies bemusedly and turns off the main light, which leaves only her bedside lamp illuminating the room.

Walking over to the bed, Joey is already under the covers waiting for Charlie to join her. Climbing into bed, Charlie turns off the bedside lamp and snuggles down. Joey puts her head on Charlie's chest, she wraps her right arm around Charlie's waist and put her right leg between Charlie's legs. Charlie encircles Joey in her arms and kisses Joey tenderly on the top of her head. Joey falls asleep listening to the steady rhythm of Charlie beating heart. Whilst Charlie falls asleep listening to the gentle sound of Joey's breathing.


	51. Chapter 51

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 51

Ruby awakens to the feeling of soft lips kissing her forehead. She smiles dreamily as Nicole's lips break contact with her skin. Nicole smiles back at her, "morning babe", she whispers.

"Morning beautiful", Ruby purrs as she reaches up and pulls Nicole's head down so she can give her a good morning kiss.

After a very passionate good morning kiss, Nicole pulls away giggling. Ruby looks at her with a goofy expression on her face. "Yep it definitely a good morning", Ruby chirps.

"True. Now we need to have a shower and get ready for school", Nicole responds smiling as she lovingly strokes Ruby's face.

"Cool, the obligatory shower scene", Ruby suggestively replies with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Well it will have to be a quick obligatory shower scene, 'cause I'm starving. And I'm in need of breakfast before we go", Nicole firmly remarks getting out of bed.

"I'm hungry too, but not for food", Ruby states seductively as she lets her eyes drink in the wonderful sight of her naked girlfriend's body.

Nicole gazes back at Ruby, taking in Ruby's perky breasts and licks her lips. As Nicole is about to respond to what Ruby has said and her seductive gaze, when Ruby's stomach grumbles. Nicole bursts out laughing, "I think your stomach disagrees."

"God, betrayed by my own body", Ruby exclaims feigning forlorn, looking down at her offending stomach.

Nicole takes Ruby's hand and starts to pull her out of bed and chuckles, "first you can have a snack. Then you can feed that growling stomach of yours."

"Prefer to have a meal then a snack", Ruby gripes, letting Nicole pull her out of bed.

"A snack is better than nothing", Nicole mildly states as she pulls Ruby to her.

"Well afternoon tea better be more than a snack", Ruby huffs, wrapping her arms around Nicole's waist.

"Babe you've got work this afternoon", Nicole softly informs her with slight disappointment in her voice as she gently caresses Ruby's face.

"Fuck", Ruby exclaims. "Well tea better be a bloody banquet", she adamantly states.

"I'm hoping to celebrate tonight", Nicole claims excited.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what", Ruby asks confused.

"Me moving back home", Nicole answers smiling warmly.

"Oh", Ruby whispers not very enthused about Nicole moving back in with Aden.

"Rubes, nothing is going to happen between me and Aden", Nicole states holding tight to Ruby. "We're together now, and I'm very happy", she sincerely tells her.

"You are", Ruby asks with a shy smile crossing her lips.

"Yes. But are you happy", Nicole nervously asks. "I know you have feelings for Geoff and what about Xavier? All of this might be a phase, not anything real", Nicole sadly rambles and starts to let go of Ruby.

"Nic, this is real, it's not a phase", Ruby implores desperately. "You make me very happy", she firmly states holding tight to Nicole. "If you want, we can tell everyone we're together", Ruby states with absolute resolve. "That is unless you're not totally sure", she nervously finishes off.

Nicole smiles sweetly at Ruby and softly kisses her lips, and then tenderly replies, "I'm sure. You're the one I want to be with. But as for telling everyone, can we wait until after I move back home", she nervously asks. "I don't want Miles to stop letting me use the caravan", Nicole cheekily states.

"No we can't have that when you've promised me a celebratory banquet", Ruby mischievously agrees and squeezes Nicole's bum.

"I made no such promise", Nicole laughingly squawks.

"Yes you did, 'cause to make up for me only getting a snack this morning", Ruby pouts.

"You're incorrigible", Nicole chuckles shaking her head.

"You like me this way", Ruby challengingly replies and gives Nicole's bum another squeeze.

Before Nicole can respond, Ruby's mobile phone goes off. Releasing Nicole, Ruby picks up her phone from the bedside draws. It is a text from Storm; Ruby opens it and reads it in silence. She texts Storm back, Nicole watches on then curiously asks, "Rubes who's it from?"

"Storm, she's leaving today and wanted to let me know that she has arranged an appointment for me to see a Dr Megan Wright. I just have to call to let her know Irene's address", Ruby replies slightly distracted.

"Did something bad happen between her and Joey" Nicole asks slightly worried.

"No she has to go back to work. But she did ask us to keep an eye on Joey", Ruby answers still distracted.

"Strange, I thought Joey would go back with her", Nicole comments. "Well Joey must want to stay here awhile longer. Maybe try and reconcile things with her brother", she says hopefully.

"Maybe", Ruby comments doubtfully.

"Well you can text Joey after our shower and ask her to meet us at the Diner for lunch", Nicole suggests leading Ruby into the small shower.

* * *

><p>Charlie wraps her arms around Joey's waist and gently kisses Joey's neck. Joey smiles as she turns over the egg soaked bread in the fry pan. "Hey baby, breakfast won't belong", Joey says warmly as she turns her head and softly kisses Charlie's lips.<p>

"Mmm smells almost as good as you", Charlie murmurs returning Joey's kiss.

Just then, Leah walks into the kitchen to see Charlie kissing Joey. Slightly stunned, Leah utters "good morning."

Joey and Charlie turn to Leah, Charlie smiling brightly and Joey smiling nervously. "Morning Leah", Charlie happily chirps.

"Hey Leah", Joey softly responds.

While Leah is making herself a cup of tea she asks, "so I take it you're back together?"

"Yeah we are", Charlie cheerfully replies.

Turning to face them, Leah walks over to them and hugs Charlie. "Congratulation you guys", she merrily responds. She releases Charlie and then hugs Joey, "I'm happy for youse", Leah finishes off letting go of Joey.

"Thanks Leah", Charlie answers smiling proudly.

"Yeah thanks Leah", Joey replies relieved, happy that Leah as taken her and Charlie being back together well.

Walking back to her cup of tea, Leah leans on the sink. "I now can understand Storm's odd behaviour last night", Leah comments thoughtfully as she takes a sip of her tea.

Joey takes the fry pan off the heat and turns off the stove. "Odd behaviour", Joey asks slightly worried turning to face Leah.

"Yeah I found her sitting out in the rain. She told me she was watching the lightning and that she found the rain cleansing", Leah replies feeling sorry for Storm.

"Cleansing", Charlie asks slightly confused.

"Yeah, I asked her what she was trying to wash away and she said the worries of the day and to refresh her from what's to come", Leah unhappily informs them. "I just thought she was stressing because Joey was talking with you. But what she meant was she was having to start dealing with losing Joey", she sadly calls.

"Fuck", Joey softly exclaims. Charlie puts an arm around Joey's waist and kisses Joey's temple.

"It's ok Jo, Jade turned up and took her home", Leah tells her reassuringly.

"Jade showed up", Joey asks with panic in her voice.

"Yeah, I assumed she was there to pick Storm up. I asked her about Storm's behaviour and she told me that was normal for Storm. And then she got some soup and her and Storm left in Storm's car", Leah informs Joey.

Joey moves to the kitchen table where she left her mobile yesterday. Picking it up she notices that it is not on. She tries to turn it on, but she finds that the battery is flat. "Fuck it's flat", Joey states frustrated.

Charlie puts a calming hand on Joey's shoulder, "Joey, Storm texted me and said she was fine and thanked me for my concern", Charlie reassuringly tells her.

"What if she's left", Joey asks worried. "I've got to go Charlie", she says panicked and hurries out the back door.

Joey hears Charlie call out to her, "Joey wait, I'll drive you!"

Joey stops at Charlie's car and waits for Charlie to get to her car. Charlie unlocks it, Joey jumps in quickly as Charlie slides into the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>Storm places her bag outside the master bedroom and then she walks into the kitchen. Jade has just finished making them coffee and is buttering some toast. Storm sits down at the kitchen table, she picks up her coffee and takes a sip. Jade places some toast in front of Storm and joins her at the table. "Thanks Jade", Storm quietly utters giving her a small smile.<p>

"You're welcome", Jade replies warmly, taking a seat and picking up her coffee.

Jade silently watches Storm put 'promite' on her toast as she takes a sip of her coffee. Storm takes a bite of her toast and notices Jade watching her. "You're not eating", Storm asks mildly after she swallows the mouthful of toast.

"I had a couple of pieces of fruit while you had a shower and packed", Jade softly answers.

"Good. I'd hate for you to faint from hunger half way through one of your aerobic classes", Storm cheekily states and takes another bite out of her piece of toast.

After taking another sip of her coffee, Jade curiously asks, "so what are your plans for today?"

"Work. I have my first client appointment at 10", Storm replies giving Jade half a smile.

"Will you be okay", Jade asks slightly worried.

"Yeah. Work will distract me", Storm softly and reassuringly answers.

"Want me to come over tonight? I can cook us some dinner", Jade kindly offers.

"Thanks, but I'll be working late", Storm tells her, she is grateful for Jade's offer.

"Storm please don't submerge yourself into your work, it's not good for you", Jade pleads reaching across the table and gently squeezing Storm's right hand.

"Jade I need the distraction at the moment. I know you're worried about me, but I'll be fine", Storm calmly tells her, rubbing her thumb across Jade's fingers comforting.

"Yeah right", Jade sarcastically states lifting Storm's beat up right hand and gently strokes Storm's little finger with her thumb.

"Okay I promise, no more abusing my hand", Storm concedes and winks at Jade.

"Hands", she corrects. "And I'm holding you to that promise", Jade tightly states.

"I'm sure you will", Storm utters smirking at her.

"Shut up and eat your toast", Jade snortingly commands.

"Yes ma'am", Storm responds cheekily. Then her smile softens and she quietly says, "Jade thanks for being here for me."

"Where else would I be", Jade simply states.

* * *

><p>After they have washed, wiped and put away the breakfast dishes, Storm and Jade prepare to leave. As they walk into the lounge room, the front screen door opens with a panicked Joey calling out, "Storm!"<p>

"Hey Joey. What's wrong", Storm answers and asks worried. She meets Joey where the lounge room meets the hallway.

On her rush to the lounge room, Joey notices Storm bag outside the master bedroom. When Joey reaches Storm, she hugs her. "I thought I missed you", Joey mumbles into Storm shoulder.

Storm hugs Joey reassuringly, she glances up the hallway and sees Charlie slowly walking down it. Gently drawing out of their embrace, Storm slides her hands up to Joey's shoulders. "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye", Storm calmly tells her.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you", Joey tearfully declares Storm.

"Yeah I know you are. But you have to follow your heart", Storm gently answers wiping away Joey's tears.

Joey sadly nods her head and then she notices Jade standing there with her arms folded tightly across her chest looking decidedly unimpressed. "Jade thanks for being here for Storm", Joey gratefully states.

"Where the fuck else would I be", Jade angrily replies. She unfolds her arms and walks over to Storm and Joey. "So much for your promise of not hurting her", she spits out with contempt in her voice.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt her", Joey replies defensively. "Anyway this has nothing to do with you so butt out", Joey angrily states glaring at Jade as Charlie puts a smoothing hand on Joey's shoulder.

"Nothing to do with me", Jade squawks. "You weren't the one holding Storm as she cried her heart out most of the night", she fires back at Joey. "No you were back in the arms of your cheating ex-girlfriend", Jade says disgusted. Jade looks at Charlie, "I don't know how you can show you face here", she sneers.

Joey steps into Jade's personal space, "you leave Charlie out of this, she has nothing to do with this", Joey growls.

"Bullshit, she made it quite clear that she wanted you back and no one, not even your girlfriend was going to stop her", Jade hotly retorts.

"Hey it wasn't like that, if Joey wanted to be with Storm I would've respected her decision", Charlie chimes in defensively.

"Respect! Don't talk to me about respect! How's fucking Joey when she was still with Storm being respectful", Jade angrily comments.

Charlie sighs in defeat, she cannot defend her action on that occasion. "Jade Charlie isn't to blame for that! It was a terrible mistake, you know that", Joey furiously blasts coming to Charlie defence.

"Oh so youse are totally blameless! What a fucking load of crap", Jade snarls.

"That's enough", Storm bellows and silence follows. "We all played a part in what happen Jade, so no one is entirely to blame" she quietly and calmly comments.

Jade grits her teeth and snorts, "that might be." She turns to Joey, "but I'm still fucking angry at you for hurting her", she states pissed off. She then looks at Charlie, who braces herself, "and as for you, if you fuck Joey around and hurt her, I will so come back here and kick your arse", Jade fiery threatens. She then quickly walks down the hallway and goes outside, slamming the screen door on her way out.

Joey's jaw gapes open in shock, Charlie looks like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights and Storm chuckles. Storm puts a finger under Joey's jaw, lifts and closes Joey's mouth. "I told you she is very protective of you", Storm mildly states in satisfaction.

Joey blinks a couple of times, turns and faces Storm. "Doc I'm so sorry I...", Joey starts to say.

Storm puts a finger to Joey's lips, "sshh, it's okay, shit happens", Storm softly comments. "Now I've left the times and dates Meg will see youse on a pad on the kitchen table. Logan if you want to keep seeing James call him to confirm your appointment, if not, call and cancel. He said it's okay with him if you want to see Meg", she explains in her counsellor's tone.

Joey caresses the left side of Storm's face tenderly replying, "thanks Doc."

"No problem", Storm answers and softly kisses Joey's palm. "Oh, I put some things I thought you'd need in Tara's wardrobe" she comments and places the house keys in Joey's hand.

Joey looks down at the keys in her hand, then she looks back at Storm. "Storm I can't", she starts to say but is interrupted by Storm.

"Yes you can. You need your own space, even though I know you love staying at Leah's. You and Charlie will need some privacy once in awhile", Storm chuckles. "And when Charlie is on night shifts, I'm sure Ruby or Aden will keep you company", she gently reasons.

Joey hugs Storm and quietly utters, "Thanks Doc."

Storm hugs Joey tight and murmurs, "you're welcome."

"Storm please promise me you won't shut everyone out", Joey whispers in Storm's ear.

Storm gently pulls out of their embrace and softly kisses Joey's lips. "You be good and look after that one", Storm says nodding her head towards Charlie.

"Storm", Joey pleads.

"She has a habit of neglecting and abusing her body", Storm continues with a smile on her lips and again ignores Joey request.

"Oi, I heard that", Charlie huffily protests.

"You were suppose to", Storm replies turning her head towards Charlie. Joey chuckles and Storm turns back to her, "I'll see you later", she whispers and then she gives Joey a tender goodbye kiss.

"Bye Doc", Joey softly replies gently stroking Storm's face.

Storm turns and picks up her bag as Charlie and Joey wrap an arm around each other's waist. Storm looks at Charlie, "look after her", Storm quietly but firmly states.

"I'm planning to", Charlie answers just as firmly.

"Good, because if you let her go again, there'll be no hope in hell of getting her back", Storm honestly tells Charlie.

"I lost her once and I never want to go through that experience again", Charlie adamantly states holding Joey tight to her.

Joey looks at these two women, Charlie the one she is in love with and Storm, the woman who she still loves. Each making sure the other knows exactly where things stand with regards to Joey. Storm smiles and walks towards the front door with Joey and Charlie following her out. Storm walks over to her car and puts her bag on the back seat, then she opens the driver's side door and calls out, "Be good, and Logan make sure the Senior Constable there lays off the caffeine."

"I have been", Charlie responds sounding insulted.

"Good", Storm laughs. "Bye ladies", Storm warmly says waving and getting into her car.

"Bye Storm", Charlie kindly calls back.

"Bye Doc", Joey tightly replies due to her throat constricting as her emotions slips from her grasp.

* * *

><p>As Storm reverses, Jade gives them a begrudging small wave as Storm toots the horn and waves. Charlie and Joey wave back and watch as Storm turns the car to face the driveway gate. Storm sticks her hand out the window and waves to Aden as he rides through the front gate. He waves back and watches Storm and Jade drive off. Turning he sees Joey and Charlie standing there with their arms around each other. Riding up to them, he happily greets them, "morning girls, so what's new?"<p>

"Hi Aden", Charlie warmly replies still holding Joey.

"Hey Ade", Joey responds softly. "What brings you here", she curiously asks.

"I got a text from Storm saying she was heading back to the City and asked if I'd keep an eye on you", he tells her. "So what's with you two", Aden asks unsure looking at Joey and Charlie still in each other's arms. There is a blaring silence, Joey has a guilty look on her face, whilst Charlie licks her lips nervously. "Wait, youse are back together", he says with astonishment in his voice.

"Yeah we are", Charlie simply replies.

"Holy shit", Aden comments in amazement. Dropping his bike, he moves quickly and gives the women a big bear hug. "I hope this is what youse want", he quietly asks.

Surprised by Aden hugging them, Charlie and Joey are slightly over come by this gesture of affection and support. "Yeah it is", Joey happily replies hugging Aden back.

After a few moments Charlie regretfully states, "sorry to break this up guys but I've got to go to work." Drawing out of the embrace, Charlie gently strokes Joey's face, "I'll catch up with you at lunchtime" she tenderly says then leans in and softly kisses Joey's lips.

After Charlie pulls back, Joey reprimes her, "you haven't had any breakfast."

"I'll grab something from the Diner", Charlie replies reassuringly and kisses Joey once more. "I've gotta go babe, I'll talk with you later", she comments but wishing she could stay. Turning to Aden, "and you, keep your lips to yourself or your arse is grass", Charlie tells him in a mock serious voice.

Aden's jaw drops in astonishment due to not knowing what Charlie is talking about. Joey giggles at Aden's reaction and quickly gives Charlie a kiss goodbye before she can move. Breaking the kiss, Joey murmurs, "bye hon, have a good day."

"You too", Charlie whispers back and gives Joey another kiss which Joey returns and deepens. Charlie breaks the kiss to Joey's disgust. "Babe. I've. Got. To. Go", Charlie tells her, punctuating between each word with a kiss.

"Okay, but this is to be continued later", Joey pouts.

"You have my word", Charlie agrees smiling and the she gives Joey one last quick kiss, then hurries over to her car. Charlie opens the driver's door and calls over the roof, "I love you!"

"I love you too", Joey calls back and waves her heart bursting with happiness.

A bright smile erupts cross Charlie's face as she waves goodbye. Aden cheekily calls out to Charlie, "yeah I love you too Charlie."

"Nice to know that Aden", Charlie sarcastically remarks. "Bye", she says shaking her head and hopping into her car.

"Hey find your own girl, she's taken", Joey jokingly huffs punching Aden's shoulder.

"Aww, can't we share", Aden teases as they watch Charlie reverse.

"No we can't", Joey feigns anger as she folds her arms.

Charlie winds down the window, "behave children or I'll arrest youse", Charlie jibs.

"Ooo, handcuffs, kinky", Aden jokingly responds and winks at Charlie.

"You wish", Charlie and Joey exclaims in unison and Joey punches him again.

"What? Charlie offered", he innocently remarks shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah right", Charlie snorts. "I'll catch youse later" she comments shaking her head and slowly drives off.

"Bye babe", Joey replies smiling and watches Charlie drive away.

"See ya Charlie", Aden says smirking.

As Charlie drives out the gate, once again Joey wacks Aden. He turns to her and innocently asks, "what's that for?"

"For saying that about my girlfriend and for the thoughts you're having", Joey sternly tells him.

"What thoughts? I don't know what you're talking about", he answers trying to hide the guilty smile crossing his face.

"Liar! You do so know what I'm talking about", Joey growls.

"But Jo, she started it", Aden whinges, then starts laughing.

"She did not, your dirty mind started it", Joey states amazed at him blaming Charlie.

"I'm a guy, what can you expect", he retorts nonchalantly.

Joey opens her mouth to reply but then closes it and rethinks her response. "True", she laughs. "Come on, I'll make you a coffee", she says gently touching his shoulder.

"I thought you'd never offer", he laughs turning to follow Joey inside.

* * *

><p>Once inside, they head for the kitchen, where Joey sets about making them a coffee. Aden watches her for a while then gently asks, "so what happened with you and Storm?"<p>

Joey stiffens, then sighs and tells him with her back facing him. "She figured out that I was still in love with Charlie. But I was too much of a coward to break up with her. So she did the breaking up", Joey tearfully explains.

Aden walks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. "Hey it's for the best. You can't pretend to love someone if you don't", he tenderly reasons.

"That's just it Aden, I do love her and that's what hurts", Joey cries.

Aden gently turns Joey around and hugs her to him, "but you love Charlie more. And in the long run it's better for you and Storm to break up now, then you pining away for Charlie and coming to resent Storm", he thoughtfully remarks.

"I know, but I feel like the biggest bitch, toying with Storm's emotions and tossing her aside when I found out Charlie wanted me back", Joey sadly states weeping into Aden's shoulder.

"You can't help who you love. And yeah it may have been wrong to start a relationship with Storm before you came back here", he starts to firmly tell her and pulling slightly out of the hug to look into Joey's sad tearful eyes. "But you did, and you may regret it, but all you can do now is learn from it and move forward", Aden suggests.

"I don't regret loving Storm. I regret hurting her", Joey whispers.

"Jo, Storm's strong, she'll get through this", he says reassuringly.

"Yeah I know, but she'll shut everyone out and keep them at arm's length, like she has done for nearly five years", she sadly tells him.

"I know this will sound harsh, but that's her choice. And you can't take that on board", Aden gently but sternly replies. "And knowing Storm, she wouldn't want you to do that either", he softly reasons.

"No, all she wants is for me to be happy", Jade sorrowfully utters.

"Then sweetie, be happy", he kindly states brushing away her tears.

"Thanks Ade", Joey sniffs giving him a small smile.

"What are friends for", he answers smiling and gives her a quick hug. "Now where's my coffee", he laughingly commands pulling out of the hug.

"You're such a dick, you know that", Joey laughs and starts to turn back to finish making their coffees.

He laughs louder, "you wouldn't have me any other way!"

"No, I guess not", Joey teasingly agrees handing him his coffee and silently sending a thank you to Storm for asking him to come over.


	52. Chapter 52

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 52

Ruby and Nicole arrive at the Diner; they are meeting up with Joey, Charlie and Aden for lunch. The teens decide to wait for the others outside so they sit on the bench seat. After they are seated, Ruby asks pryingly, "so what's this year's Year 12 muck up day theme?"

Nicole smiles wickedly at her and mischievously replies, "sorry Rubes it's a surprise."

"Aww come on, I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me", Ruby wheedles and pouts.

"Hey no fair! Ya can't pull the girlfriend and pout card on this! It's not just my secret", Nicole explains crossing her arms and looks disapproving at her.

"But Nic, prwease", Ruby begs giving Nicole her puppy dog sad eyes.

"Babe that's so not fair", Nicole huffs, looking tempted.

"All's fair between love and me wanting to know this secret", Ruby giggles and gently strokes Nicole's arm.

Nicole leans in brushing her lips against Ruby's ear and seductively purrs, "I can play just as dirty as you hon."

Ruby shudders from Nicole's lips softly brushing her ear and her sexy honey tone of her voice. Ruby swallows hard, her heart rate increases and her face is flushed. She stammers, "Okay don't tell me, see if I care."

"Aww babe, don't be like that, you know I'd tell you if I could", Nicole responds trying to placate Ruby.

"Yeah right", Ruby snorts. "You're loving every minute of this", she growls frowning at Nicole.

"Just a little", Nicole chuckles brushing some stay hairs away from Ruby's face.

"I knew it", Ruby squawks. "You're so mean", she comments pouting.

"So what are you wearing to the formal", Nicole asks changing the subject.

"I'm not telling", Ruby retorts childishly. "I don't know if I want to go 'cause my girlfriend is so mean that she asked some nasty boy to it", she finishes off narkily.

"Ruby you know I asked Jake to the formal before we got together", Nicole softly states running her finger over the back of Ruby's hand. "You do know I really want to go with you, don't you", she pleads lifting Ruby's chin to look into her eyes.

"Yeah I know, but it sucks that we're not going together", Ruby responds with a slight hurt in her voice.

"Yeah it is babe", Nicole replies softly in agreement.

* * *

><p>Just then Charlie walks up to the two teenagers, sees the sad look on Ruby's face, and is instantly worried. Moving to squat beside Ruby, Charlie puts her hand on Ruby's hand. She then gently asks, "Rubes what's wrong?"<p>

Ruby is embarrassed to be caught in this state by Charlie. She quickly replies, "nothing Charlz. I'm just being silly", Ruby reassuringly squeezes Charlie's hand.

"It doesn't look like nothing sweetheart", Charlie utters concerned.

"Charlie, Ruby is a bit upset that she hasn't been asked to the formal yet", Nicole interjects coming to Ruby's rescue.

"Oh Rubes, I'm sure a boy will ask you to go to it soon", Charlie comments confidently, relieved that nothing serious is wrong with her daughter.

"Yeah but the one I wanted to ask me is taking someone else", Ruby pouts and quickly glances at Nicole, who grins and shakes her head.

"Well when the dance starts, you can always asks them to dance", Charlie suggests warmly.

"Yeah I suppose I can", Ruby replies giving Charlie a cheeky grin.

"So I take it you and Xavier have broken up", Charlie tentatively asks moving to the seat and putting her arm around Ruby.

"Yeah, but he isn't happy about it", Ruby answers sourly and snuggles closer into Charlie's body.

"And you", Charlie curiously asks, relishing the fact Ruby is allowing her to hold her.

"I'm relieved that it's over. But I do feel sorry for Xav, he did nothing wrong. I just fell out of love with him", Ruby sadly explains.

"I know you hurt for him, but he'll get over it", Charlie caringly responds kissing Ruby's temple tenderly. "So do I have to keep an eye on Geoff or this mysterious Year 12 guy", Charlie asks all protective.

"Geoff's just a friend Charlz and as for the Year 12, you have nothing to worry about", Ruby replies smiling, letting Charlie think the Year 12 person is a guy.

"Yeah right Rubes! Boys will be boys", Charlie snorts.

"You'll like this one Charlz, they're not your typical boy", Ruby states with a mirthful glint in her eye.

"They're definitely not Charlie", Nicole says concurring and smirks.

"Good to know", Charlie comments sharply. "But Ruby I'm letting you know, if you hook up, I'll be having the 'talk' with him", she states brooking no arguments.

"God Charlz, you're so old fashioned", Ruby complains rolling her eyes while Nicole giggles nervously.

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to Charlie, Ruby and Nicole, Joey and Aden have arrived and are standing behind them. "I don't care, if he's seeing my little girl, he'll know the ground rules", Charlie remarks protectively.<p>

"Meaning no hanky panky will be happening at all", Joey cheekily comments putting her hand gently on Charlie's shoulder.

The women on the seat are slightly startled because they had not heard Joey and Aden approach. "That's cold Charlie", Aden says teasing.

"Hey", Joey utters smiling.

"Hey yaself", Charlie replies smiling up at Joey. "And Aden it maybe cold, but I don't care", she tells him straight.

"Hi Joey, Aden", Ruby says rolling her eyes at Charlie's comment.

"Hi guys", Nicole says smiling and secretly grinning because hanky panky has definitely been happening between her and Ruby.

"Hi", Aden answers happily. "So Ruby who is this guy Charlie isn't letting you have your wicked way with", he curiously asks.

"Some mysterious Year 12 guy. By the way, what's his name", Charlie answers and asks, raising an eyebrow.

"His name is Nic", Ruby replies mildly.

"Not Nick Schaeffer, he's a geek", Aden snorts and gives a short laugh.

"You know Ruby, sometimes the quiet ones are the ones you have to watch out for", Joey teases.

"Yeah, you should know hey Joey, you being quiet and all", Nicole jests back at Joey.

"You're so right Nic, women just can't keep their hands off her", Aden jokes laughing loudly.

"Guys too I've heard", Nicole quips.

"Can we stop this line of talk now", Ruby huffs.

"I agree", Joey comments unimpressed and folds her arms, while Charlie tries to hide a smirk but fails.

"Aww okay", Aden responds still laughing. "Nic why don't we get everybody's lunch while Joey and Ruby calls us nasty names", he suggests grinning and knowing that Charlie and Joey need to tell Ruby they are back together.

"Sounds good. So what would you guys like to eat", Nicole agrees and asks.

"Can I get a prawn burger and a chocolate milkshake please", Joey replies with a slight scowl on her face still not happy about being teased.

"Make that two please", Charlie asks still smirking at Joey and Ruby's discomfort.

"I'll have a chicken salad roll and a coke", Ruby says and looks expectantly at Charlie.

"Still haven't be paid", Charlie asks with a raise eyebrow.

"I get paid on Friday", Ruby replies giving her mother her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay", Charlie concededly sighs opening her purse and handing a $50 note to Aden. "For Ruby, Joey and my lunch", she states giving him a small smile.

"Charlie I can pay for mine", Joey protests.

"I know you can, but you have a SC you have to pay for", Charlie firmly states.

"Thanks", Joey softly responds.

Aden pockets the money smiling and says, "won't be long, come on Nic." They both walk away with Nicole asking Aden what is really going on.

* * *

><p>After watching Aden and Nicole walk away, Ruby turns to Charlie and suspiciously asks, "so what is really going on?"<p>

"What do you mean", Charlie innocently asks.

"Aden drags Nicole away so you can tell me something, so spill, what is it", Ruby intuitively responds.

Joey nervously comes and sits the other side of Ruby with Charlie looking at her slightly guilty. "Well Rubes...I...I mean we...um", Charlie stutters.

"Spit it out Charlie", Ruby states anxiously.

"Ruby, Charlie and I have something to tell you and we hope you'll be happy", Joey intervenes, which Charlie is grateful for.

Ruby tenses an eyes them suspiciously with Charlie and Joey nervously looking at one another. An awkward pause follows then Ruby impatiently hisses, "For fuck sake tell me!"

"Well sweetheart, Joey and I are back together", Charlie quietly tells her with anxiety in her voice.

"Whoa, what about Storm", Ruby asks confused, frowning at them.

"Storm was the one who told me that I was still in love with Charlie and she was right", Joey gently explains.

"So you just kicked her to the kerb and went and asked Charlie could youse start over again", Ruby harshly asks, feeling pissed off for Storm.

"Ruby it wasn't like that", Charlie cries coming to Joey's defence.

"Well what was it like", Ruby asks raising her voice.

"Storm broke it off with me, when I couldn't", Joey whispers. "She did the right thing, I'm not a good person", she miserably states. "Charlie, Ruby's right, us being together is a bad idea. I'll only end up hurting you", Joey tearfully comments and starts to get up and leave.

"Whoa, what, Joey", Ruby splutters grabbing Joey's hand and pulling her back. "For a start I never said that you and Charlie being back together was a bad idea. I just feel real bad for Storm", she explains not happy that Joey had tried put words into her mouth. "She came here to support you and what did she get for her troubles? She got cheated on, then took you back, help Charlie pull herself together. She supported me and Aden, been yelled at by me and Aden and then finds out that you are really in love with Charlie. A real nice welcome back to Summer Bay for her", Ruby breathlessly rambles.

Joey looks down into her lap, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "I didn't mean to or want to hurt her", Joey softly utters.

"Yeah she knows that. Hell I know that", Ruby understandingly replies squeezing Joey's hand. "I think she might have had an inkling she was going to lose you. 'Cause she told me that you would decide who you wanted to be with when you were ready. She said this after we spoke about Charlie wanting you back", Ruby honestly explains.

"Oh god", Joey softly cries.

"Hey", Ruby compassionately murmurs and squeezes Joey's hand. "All Storm wants is for you to be happy. And if Charlie is the one that makes you happy, then she wishes you both all the happiness in the world", she gently tells Joey what Storm had told her. Tenderly Ruby brushes away some of Joey's tears. Ruby smiles at Joey, "so if that's the case, who am I to argue. I'm happy you're back with my Charlie and maybe now Leah and I can stop plotting Charlz' mercy killing", Ruby finishes off teasing and giggling.

"Hey I wasn't that bad", Charlie comments indignant, pouts and folds her arms.

Ruby looks at Charlie rolls her eyes and then gives her a cheeky grin. "Yeah, ya were Charlz. You had a continuous hang dog look on ya face, even when you were with Angelo", Ruby quips.

Joey frowns at the mention of Angelo's name and Charlie cringes. She knows that if she had of waited, she would have never have gotten with Angelo in the first place. "Well now you don't have to worry. I have my Joey back so you won't have to see that look ever again", Charlie adamantly states, trying to reassure Joey she is not the slightest bit interested in Angelo or anyone else.

"Good", Ruby replies relieved. Turning back to Joey, who is over the moon because Charlie called her, her Joey. Ruby runs a comforting hand up and down Joey's arm and warmly says, "I'm sorry for upsetting you. I like Storm and I hate that she got hurt. But I'm glad you're back to stay, because Charlie is a happier, freer, loving Charlie when she has you by her side." With that, Ruby hugs Joey tight.

Joey hugs Ruby in return and smiles shyly at Charlie. "Thanks Rubes, you don't know what it means to me that I've got your blessing", Joey thankfully responds.

Charlie puts her arms around both Ruby and Joey and kisses Ruby's temple. "Honey I'm so happy you're okay with Joey and I getting back together", Charlie mumbles into Ruby's unruly mop of hair.

* * *

><p>Aden and Nicole arrive back with all the lunches, with the three women still in their embrace. "I see everything went well", Aden happily chirps.<p>

"Yeah", Ruby simply replies, as they shift out of their embrace.

"Congratulation guys", Nicole kindly remarks.

"Thanks Nicole", Charlie replies smiling.

"Yeah thanks Nic", Joey shyly utters.

"Well whose hungry", Aden enthusiastically asks holding up their lunches.

"Me", Ruby happily squawks taking her lunch, which Nicole is handing to her.

"You're such a dick Aden", Joey chuckles shaking her head as Aden gives her and Charlie their lunch.

* * *

><p>Later that day Joey is just turning on the gas stove to steam the vegetables, when she hears a knock on the front screen door. The singsong tones of Leah's voice calls out, "hey Joey it's just us."<p>

"Come in", Joey happily calls back and she starts to walk towards the front door to greet her guests.

On the way, she hears Leah tease, "aww you were so cute."

"I was not", Charlie huffs embarrassed.

They all converge in the lounge room at the same time. "Hi Leah", Joey says brightly giving her a hug. "Where's VJ", she asks releasing her.

"He has Scouts tonight", Leah answers smiling.

"Hi babe", Joey shyly says.

"Hey", Charlie simply utter grinning and leaning in and giving Joey a quick kiss on her lips.

There is a slight awkward pause, then Joey, with her arm around Charlie waist curiously asks, "so what was so cute Leah?"

"Nothing", Charlie quickly answers frowning at Leah and wraps her arm around Joey's waist.

Leah giggles and promptly crows Joey, "the way Charlie shyly asked you on the phone would you like her to stay the night."

"Aww babe", Joey softly murmurs stroking the side of Charlie's face. Charlie gives Joey a heart-melting smile.

"And when you told her yes, it was like all her Christmas' came at once", Leah chortles poking fun at Charlie.

"That's enough, she gets the picture", Charlie remarks grumpily moving her and Joey slowly towards the kitchen.

"So you don't want me to tell her about the 'happy dance' you did after you hung up the phone", Leah howls with glee following them.

Charlie face gets a mortified expression on it, then she blushes and shakes her head. Joey gives her a peck on her lips and lovingly croons, "I'm glad you want to be with me hon."

"Always", Charlie whispers, gently touching Joey's face.

"Aww, I'm so happy for you guys", Leah sincerely remarks, wishing she could find someone to love and be loved again.

Joey turns to Leah and sweetly utters, "thanks Leah." After a moment of silence, Joey clears her throat and asks, "what would youse like to drink? I got wine, beer and even some bourbon."

"A wine would be nice, thanks", Leah warmly replies.

"Yeah a wine sounds nice", Charlie gratefully responds.

"Wine it is", Joey happily states, releasing Charlie and walking into the kitchen.

Joey grabs the wine glasses and fills each glass with Asti Riccadonna. After she hands Charlie and Leah their wines, Joey turns the heat down under the steamer. When Joey picks up her glass of wine, Leah curiously asks, "so, Joey what are we having for dinner, because whatever it is, it smell delicious."

"We're having 'Tradition Shepherd's Pie' with steamed carrots, broccoli, squash and cauliflower", Joey cheerfully informs her.

"Sounds wonderful honey", Charlie smiles, her mouth already watering.

Leah glances around, "so have we got time for a quick tour of the house before dinner", she inquisitively asks.

"Yes", Joey answers seeing the curious excitement in Leah's dark eyes.

Joey shows Charlie and Leah around, even though Charlie has seen most of the house. Charlie and Leah gush over the characters painted in both Tara and Kurt's rooms. Once they are back in the kitchen, Joey turns off the gas under the steamer and oven and prepares to dish up dinner. "Joey would you like hand", Charlie kindly offers softly stroking Joey's back.

"No hon, you and Leah sit and relax. It won't take me long", Joey warmly replies turning and giving Charlie one of her beautiful smiles.

After Joey has set Charlie and Leah's dinner in front of them, she sits down. Leah raises her second glass of wine and merrily states, "here's to good food and good company."

They all lightly clink their glasses. "So did Ruby decline to come tonight", Leah softly asks after taking a sip of wine.

"Yes, because she had to work, but she asked for a rain check", Joey lightly answers before putting a forkful of food into her mouth.

"Pity Charlie and I have to work tomorrow, 'cause we could have had a girls night in", Leah sighs wishfully then puts her fork in her mouth.

"Yeah, that would have been good", Joey heartily agrees.

"Well Ruby and I still have to cook for Leah, so we should make it than", Charlie offers, enjoying the meal.

"That's right! So we'll have to make a date", Leah exclaims eagerly. "Joey this shepherd's pie is wonderful! I love that it's made with diced lamb and not with mince", Leah finishes off delighting in the meal.

"Mmm, that's what I like too. I watched Storm make it, so I thought I'd give it a go", Joey answers, pleased that Leah likes it.

"It's lovely honey", Charlie murmurs enjoying Joey's cooking.

"So Charlie, what are you and Ruby going to cook", Joey casually asks.

"I don't know. We haven't had a chance to discuss it", Charlie answers her.

"Well I hope it goes better than the last time youse cook together", Leah chuckles and Charlie pulls a disgusted face.

"Why, what happened", Joey asks intrigued. There is a moment of silence, "Charlie", she gently pushes.

"Well you see, Ruby thought it would be nice if we cooked dinner for Leah to try and get me out of my sad mood", Charlie tentatively starts to explain. "It started off okay, but somehow we ended up having an argument and we had to order takeout dinner instead", Charlie cryptically finishes off embarrassed.

Leah snorts, "you should have seen the kitchen Joey. It was a bloody mess, her and Ruby had a food fight. And do you know what it was over? Ruby not cutting the vegetables properly!"

"Well you might like eating whopping great chunks of veggies, but I don't", Charlie states sulking.

"It's okay Charlie, it was nice to see you laughing and having some fun. Even though the kitchen resembled a battle ground", Leah chuckles. "you should have seen them Jo, they were sitting in the middle of the mess, covered in food, laughing and still flicking bits of food at each other", Leah explains with mirth in her voice.

"Joey, at the time she didn't find it funny. She scolded us and ordered us to clean up the mess and to have it done by the time she got back with the takeout", Charlie mildly informs her.

"I was tired, I was promised a meal and I had my monthlies", Leah states defensively. "I was looking forward to coming home and just relaxing. But instead I found no tea cooked, my kitchen a disaster area and my housemates acting like a pair of two years blaming each other for the mess", she remarks brusquely.

"So was the mess cleaned up when you got back", Joey asks, grinning at Charlie's slight discomfort.

"Mostly, but for the next day or so I keep finding bits of food here and there", Leah answers smirking.

"Well when they do cook together again, I'll come and referee", Joey snickers.

"I suggest you wear your wet weather gear", Leah teases.

"Oh how droll", Charlie huffs while Joey giggles. "So babe how was your day", she gently as changing the subject.

"Okay. Aden and I hung out together for most of it. How was yours", Joey lightly answers and asks.

"Fine. I spent a lot of the time interviewing the suspects in regards to abalone poaching", Charlie replies slightly weary.

"I heard that Angelo ended up in hospital after nearly drowning. Is he alright", Leah asks concerned.

"He's doing better now, but it was touch and go for awhile. He ended up with pulmonary oedema, so he'll be in hospital for a bit longer. That's why I'm interviewing the suspects", Charlie sighs slightly worry for him as she tells Leah.

"I hope he's going to be okay", Joey states genuinely concerned for him.

"Yeah, so do I", Leah seconds, even though he has been an arsehole to Charlie.

"He'd appreciate your concerns", Charlie utters, amazed by these two women's compassion.

"So are youse ready for dessert", Joey asks mischievously.

"Sure. What are we having", Leah asks with anticipation.

"Pavlova", Joey exclaims triumphantly.

"Ooo, yum", Charlie responds like an excited little kid.

* * *

><p>Sometime later over at the caravan Nicole is staying in, she is happily setting up tea candles all over it. She is also lighting some incense and putting on some soft romantic music as she eagerly waits for Ruby to show up. She has showered, moisturised and is now dressed only in her silk dressing gown. She sits on the bed, nervous and excited, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive.<p>

After twenty minutes, a knock on the door comes. Nicole gets up and opens the door to see Ruby standing there. "Well it's about time! Did you get lost", Nicole bristles, she was starting to get worried that something had happened to Ruby due to the fact she was suppose to be here twenty minutes ago.

Ruby pushes through the door sourly, brushing pass Nicole and huffily replies, "fuck that woman is a bloody sticky beck!" Ruby flops on the bed.

"What woman", Nicole asks confused closing the door, locking it and comes and sits beside Ruby.

"Colleen fucking Smart! The damn busy body saw me coming here and wanted to know, why I was here? Who was I seeing, does Irene know I'm sneaking about? And she is sure that Charlie wouldn't approve! Fuck, what a nosy old bag", Ruby angrily rants.

"So how did you get away babe", Nicole gently enquires trying to suppress her giggle and softly strokes Ruby's hair to calm her down.

"I was about to tell her to mind her own fucking business, when Kirsty showed up and told Colleen to leave me be. That I wasn't hurting anyone and everyone who needed to know where I was, knew", Ruby replies still annoyed.

"Poor baby", Nicole quips and leans in and gives Ruby a tender kiss. When Nicole pulls back, Ruby moves forward capturing Nicole's lips and kisses her passionately while pushes her down on the bed. Ruby half lays on top of Nicole, kissing her deeply with her tongue exploring and tasting her girlfriend's sweet mouth. Nicole's tongue caresses Ruby's and then she gently sucks on Ruby's tongue, they both moan in pleasure.

Ruby breaks the kiss and rolls slightly so she is on her side. She props up on her elbow with her head in her hand looking down at Nicole. Ruby then lightly caresses Nicole's face, causing Nicole to smile. "So did Miles and Kirsty agree to you moving in with Aden", Ruby curiously asks as she lets her hand slowly slide down Nicole's neck.

"Miles didn't think it was a good idea because he is worried that Aden might say or do something to hurt me in his grieving state of mind", Nicole softly replies. "But Kirsty argued that this might be what Aden needs to help him come to terms with Belle's death. She also agreed that having less distractions about will help me with my studies", she informs Ruby breathing through the pleasure Ruby's touch is giving her.

"So they said yes", Ruby quietly states, running her fingers between the dressing gowns opening where it opens at the Nicole's neck and down to between her breasts.

"Yeah they did", Nicole replies giving Ruby a dazzling smile. "So I called Aden to let him know that I'd be moving in this weekend", she excitedly finishes off.

"That's great babe", Ruby utters, gliding her fingers over Nicole's right breast.

"Thanks hon", Nicole whispers breathy.

Ruby leans down again and kisses Nicole lips. The kiss becomes fiery and out of control. Their tongues wage a battle, lashing in and out of each other's mouth. This kiss fans the flames of desire in each teen. In the process of this kiss, Ruby has opened up Nicole's dressing gown, cupping and kneading Nicole's beautiful breasts. Nicole on the other hand, has snaked her hands under Ruby's singlet top, unclasped Ruby's bra and is gently caressing Ruby's back with her fingernails.

After awhile, Ruby tears her mouth away from Nicole's. "Nic I need you now", Ruby huskily pleads, her clit pulsating with desire.

Nicole sits up and with nimble fingers, she undresses Ruby quickly and removes her dressing gown. Moving up the bed, Nicole sits and helps Ruby into a half sitting position. Nicole then opens her legs and scissors their legs together. She slides up Ruby's legs until her centre is pressing into Ruby's hot slickness. She can feel Ruby's pussy lips against her own. Nicole then moves her hand down between then bodies, opening up Ruby with her fingers and moving her body tight against Ruby's, pushing their swollen clits together. "Fuck Nic", Ruby cries out, enjoying the feeling of their pussies kissing.

Their wetness increases, coating them both. Nicole gently starts to rock and rub herself against Ruby's vibrating point of desire, her own clit tingling with want. She then reaches out and brushes her hand over Ruby's breasts, Ruby mirrors her actions. Each moan loudly with pleasure. "Fuck Nic, make me come", Ruby desperately begs, rocking and rubbing faster.

Nicole matches Ruby's movements, pushing harder and gyrating faster. The sustained contact on each other engorged clit, makes Ruby shudder and groan, she is close. Nicole pulls closer to Ruby, she leans in and sucks on Ruby's pulse point on her neck. Ruby arches back and screams, "Fuck Nic", coming hard, her honey juices flow over both of them.

Nicole grunts as she sharply thrusts a couple of times into Ruby and comes, crying loud, "oh Ruby", as she spills her sweet nectar as it combines with Ruby honeyed juices.

After a moment, they are both able to breath, "wow", is all they can both say. Then Ruby giggles, "so I take it you've been reading the books Storm gave us."

"Well I had to keep myself entertained while you were at work", Nicole playfully replies.

"It was definitely time well spent", Ruby cheekily remarks. "So what else have you learnt from reading those books, my saucy little minx", she asks mischievously.

"Oh lots of things", Nicole purrs and pulls Ruby to her and gives her a quick kiss.

"Care to share", Ruby seductively whispers in Nicole's ear.

Nicole looks at Ruby with a hungry glint in her eyes. "I thought you'd never ask", she growls with desire.

With that, Nicole pushes Ruby back onto the bed and crawls up Ruby's smooth luscious body and starts to show her what she has discovered.


	53. Chapter 53

_Konga I'm glad you didn't kill your phone and you are now happy lol madgal I'm sorry you did it again, but hey I'm glad you are still reading my story =0) As always xtr thank you for your continuing reviews =0) Please enjoy all who are reading my story_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 53

A loving smile graces Joey's lips as she watches Charlie sleep. She is taking in Charlie's relaxed and calm features. With no stress and tension showing on her face, Charlie appears to be a few years younger. Joey worries that Charlie gives too much of herself to her work, the same as she worries about Storm. Sadness crosses her face as she thinks of Storm and she wonders how she is. Has she thrown herself into her work and when she is not at work, will she go back into her hermetic existence. Joey thinks, 'well with Jade and the others they'll make sure she won't. At least I hope she won't.'

Her mind and eyes turn back to Charlie and again her loving smile returns to her face. "Like what you see", Charlie purrs, smiling and opens her eyes.

"When I'm looking at you, I always like what I'm seeing", Joey tenderly responds and lightly caresses Charlie's face with her fingertips.

"Thanks sweetheart, I love looking at you too", Charlie happily murmurs.

Joey leans down and gently kisses Charlie's soft lips. Charlie lifts a hand, holds Joey's head, and deepens the kiss. Their tongues explore each other's mouth, caressing, probing and tasting each other unhurriedly. Just as they moan into each other's mouth, Charlie's mobile shrills loudly. Charlie breaks the kiss to Joey's disgust; she rolls over and answers it. "Hello Charlie Buckton."

"Hi Senior, it's Hogan, sorry to disturb you, but I got a call from Rosetta asking if you could come and see him at the hospital today", Tim crisply inform her.

"Yeah, I'll call in on my way to work. Can you let Georgia know she'll be in charge until I get there", Charlie answers in her cop tone.

"Will do Senior. What do you want to do with the suspects", Tim answers and curiously asks.

"Let them cool their heels until I arrive", Charlie smartly informs him.

"Ok Senior, bye", Tim warmly replies.

"Bye Tim", Charlie responds. She sighs deeply, "sorry I have to cut our kiss short hon, but duty calls", she explains reluctantly.

"Oh well, you'll just have to make it up to me", Joey teases.

"Really? And how am I going to make it up to you", Charlie asks amazed.

"Dinner, a nice moonlight walk on the beach and to finish it off, a relaxing massage", Joey tell her grinning at her while running her hand through Charlie's silky hair.

"Sounds good, one of your massages would be wonderful", Charlie exclaim innocently and tries to hide her smile.

"What! No you're the one who'll be giving the massage", Joey squawks, and stop running her hand through her girlfriend's hair.

"But you offered babe", Charlie calmly replies, still trying to play innocent act.

"I did not", Joey huffs, pouts and crosses her arms.

"You're so cute when you pout", Charlie teasingly comments as she sits up and gently slides a fingertip down Joey's jaw line.

Joey turns her head and looks at Charlie, "really", she asks not believing her.

"Oh yes", Charlie purrs and moves her lips towards Joey's lips.

Just as she is about to kiss Joey, Joey moves her head, "I don't believe you", Joey firmly tells her as she slides out of the bed.

"Hey where are you going", Charlie asks surprised.

"To make breakfast, seems you don't have time for our good morning kiss", Joey responds sulkily, but hiding a smile.

"What", Charlie loudly exclaims. Then she launches herself across the bed grabbing Joey and pulling her back onto the bed. Charlie then proceeds to kiss Joey into submission.

* * *

><p>A little while later, with Charlie in the shower, Joey prepares breakfast for the both of them. Singing softly to herself, Joey makes them banana pancakes, coffee and fruit juice. Just as she finishes pouring their coffee, Charlie walks into the kitchen and gives Joey a soft kiss on her cheek. "Smells good hon", she softly states smiling.<p>

"Thanks", Joey replies smiling back at Charlie. "Sit down and I'll get you your pancakes", she happily tells her.

"Yum pancakes", Charlie comments delighted as she sits down.

"I hope you like them", Joey remarks shyly as she places a stack of pancakes in front of Charlie and gives her a gentle sweet kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sure I will hon", Charlie warmly comments. Looking at how many pancakes Joey had given her, Charlie asks astonished, "Joey are you trying to fatten me up?"

Joey quietly sits down, smiles and simply answers, "yes."

"I'm not that under nourished", Charlie protests.

"Yes you are Charlie, so shut up and eat", Joey replies firmly.

Charlie's jaw drops open at the tone Joey used. This is a much stronger Joey then Charlie is used to. "Well you need to eat more too", Charlie responds sulking and take a mouthful of pancake.

"I haven't lost as much weight as you", Joey pointedly retorts and she takes a mouthful pancake. "Your ribs are sticking out, your face is drawn and you no longer have a butt", she finishes off slightly harsh because she is worried about Charlie's wellbeing.

"I thought you like what you see", Charlie mumbles hurt and turns her head away.

Joey gets out of her chair and crouches beside Charlie. She cups Charlie's face and looks into Charlie's hurt vulnerable eyes. "I love what I see honey, but I worried about your health. You can't afford to lose any more weight. You're fading away to a shadow", Joey concernedly informs her and then she leans in and kisses Charlie tenderly.

Charlie softly strokes Joey's face, and then runs her hands down Joey's arms until she reaches Joey's hands whilst they are still touching her face. Charlie kisses both of Joey's palms in turn. "I've haven't had much of an appetite of late", Charlie murmurs.

"That's why I'm going to fatten you up", Joey lightly informs her.

"So I can fill out my uniform properly" Charlie teasing asks, remembering what Storm had told her about Joey's concerns.

"That's right, 'cause at the moment it's baggy", Joey quips back.

"Baggy", Charlie squeaks.

"Yep. No curves are showing", Joey dramatically sighs then giggles.

"You are so not funny", Charlie snorts and grins.

"Charlie, all teasing aside, you need to eat more babe", Joey seriously pleas with her.

"I will honey, now that I have you back looking after me, I'll be back to my curvy self in no time", Charlie says reassuringly.

"That is until Ruby comments on your weight", Joey snickers.

"What does Ruby have to do with my weight problem", Charlie asks confused.

Joey smirks and kisses Charlie's forehead as she stands up. "Nothing babe, don't worry about it", Joey gently replies and sits back in her chair.

"No Joey, tell me what you meant", Charlie frustratingly begs.

"Remember the time when Ruby suggested that you might have put on some weight when you were sharing a bed with her", Joey hints grinning.

Charlie frowns trying to remember, "yeah I think so. Still not getting it", Charlie replies puzzled and shaking her head.

"Well after she said that, you had us running nearly twice as hard as you normally did", Joey reveals raising an eyebrow at her and puts some more pancake in her mouth.

"That didn't mean I took what Ruby said to heart. I just thought you'd like the challenge", Charlie answers slightly defensive because she did think Ruby was right.

"Yeah right honey", Joey laughs. "Now shut up and eat ya pancakes", Joey laughingly orders.

"Ooo, aren't we the bossy one", Charlie teases and she puts more of the pancake on her fork.

"You better believe it sweetheart", Joey jokingly retorts.

Charlie stops mid way bringing her fork to her mouth and stares at Joey. "Who are you, and what have you done with my Joey", Charlie quips amazed.

"I'm the new and improved Joey. So you better watch out missy", Joey jibes with mirth showing in her velvet gold brown eyes.

"I see. So should I be afraid", Charlie mischievously asks.

"Most definitely", Joey purrs and winks at Charlie.

"I can't wait for you to show me more of your new and improved self", Charlie utters, her voice husky with desire.

"Well you'll have to build up your strength before I can show you some more", Joey playfully teases back. With that, Charlie hoes into her pancakes, making Joey laugh. "Honey, remember you have to leave early, something about duty calling", she mildly states grinning.

"You had to remind me didn't you", Charlie disgustingly accuses her.

"Just trying to keep you focused my love", Joey lightly tells her.

"I'd prefer to be focused on making out with you", Charlie grumbles and pouts.

"Me too babe, but you're the dedicated Senior Constable. So you have to do the right thing", Joey gently reminds her as she softly strokes Charlie's face.

"It's not fair, I want to stay here with you", Charlie complains like a little kid.

"I would love that too honey but the Bay needs their glorious knightress in shining blue armour", Joey forlornly tells her, as she hides a grin.

"Knightress? Where did you find that analogy", Charlie exclaim bewildered.

"I think some of Storm has rub off onto me", Joey comments slightly embarrassed.

"I see", is all Charlie can say slightly bemused.

"Yeah I know she can be one strange puppy at times. One time she described Ruby as my little sister-to-be", Joey relates to Charlie.

"Little sister-to-be", Charlie asks slightly confused.

"She said that when I was telling her about our relationship. Meaning if we ended up getting married, Ruby would be my little sister", Joey explains blushing because last time they were together she did have a fantasy about marrying Charlie.

"I see, but actually that would be daughter-to-be", Charlie chuckles and is amazed that the thought of marrying Joey does not terrify her but makes her feel extremely happy and a bit nervous.

"That's scary, having Ruby for a daughter", Joey groans and puts her head in her hands.

"Thanks a lot! My daughter isn't that scary", Charlie protests.

"Shopping", Joey comments grief stricken. "Charlie I can't do it, you just have to do it on your own", she whispers miserably.

Charlie laughs now getting what Joey is talking about. "Honey if I have to go shopping with Ruby, so do you. It's the whole family thang", Charlie adamantly tells her.

Joey lifts her head and shoots daggers at Charlie. "You are a cruel woman, you know that", Joey huff accusingly at her.

"In 24 hours I've been accused of being cold and now cruel, all because of my daughter. Well Joey my love you better get used to it. Being with me means having Ruby dragging us shopping and putting up with teenage rebellious behaviour", Charlie casually inform Joey.

"Charlie I hate shopping", Joey wails. "Maybe when things settle down I could get Jade to take Ruby shopping", she finishes off with a pained look on her face.

"Are you trying to share the pain around or is Jade just as bad as Rubes", Charlie asks amazed because Ruby is a shop-a-holic.

"Jade is worse! It took her two hours to buy a pair of sports bras", Joey exclaim with a shudder.

"Poor baby, you must have been traumatised", Charlie giggles and takes a sip of her coffee.

"I was, and all Storm could do was laugh at us. Then she got to go back to work while I had to spend two more hours going from dress shops to make up shops, to shoe shops, and then finally to accessory shops", Joey relives moaning.

"Aww my poor 'Beanie Girl', it must have been horrible, surround by all that girliness and having your powers growing weaker by the second", Charlie teases and laughs.

"It was! The only thing that save me was my fishing magazine and at the time I didn't know why I brought it, but it felt right", Joey replies forlornly and then chuckles.

Charlie giggles then glances at her watch and sighs. "Hon I've got to get going soon", she reluctantly informs Joey. "Want to catch up for lunch", Charlie asks hopefully.

"I'd like that", Joey answers smiling. "I'll make us lunch", she kindly offers.

"I'll give you a call to let you know what time I'll be here", Charlie replies smiling.

"Cool", Joey states beaming her million-watt smile at Charlie as she takes a drink of her coffee.

"So would you like to stay over tonight? I could pick us up some dinner from the Diner on my way home from work", Charlie shyly asks.

Joey melts at Charlie's shyness, "I'd love to stay over, but I'll cook us some dinner", Joey lovingly tells her.

"Okay", Charlie comments grinning.

"Now finish off your breakfast", Joey gently orders.

"Yes ma'am", Charlie happily replies.

* * *

><p>As Joey is walking Charlie out of the house, Charlie stops at Tara's bedroom door, then looks at Joey. "Jo what did Storm leave you in the wardrobe in this room", Charlie curiously asks.<p>

"I dunno, I haven't looked", Joey replies shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want to check it out", Charlie asks, her curiosity piqued.

"Yeah I guess so", Joey chuckles at Charlie's little kid curiosity.

Walking into the room, they head over to the wardrobe. Upon opening it, Joey discovers two large bags, a protective garment bag and a gift bag, which is sitting on top of one of the large bags. Joey picks up the gift bag and looks inside. Tears form in her eyes and start to run down her cheeks. Charlie notices and wraps her arms around Joey's waist and gently whispers, "What is it hon?"

Joey slowly pulls out a purple beanie with a small picture of a black shark on the front of it. She them removes a second beanie which is red with a picture of a small blue dolphin on the front. Lastly, she pulls out a third beanie, which is lime green with a picture of a small grey crab on the front of it. Joey then returns them to the gift bag, she sniffs and sighs. "She knew I was going to chose you", Joey tearfully utters.

Charlie hugs Joey tight and kisses her temple. "She might have, but you don't know that for sure hon", Charlie calmly responds.

"She had a fairly good idea", Joey softly whispers leaning back into Charlie's embrace.

"How do you know that Jo", Charlie quietly asks.

"Because of this", Joey murmurs touching the protective garment bag hanging there. "If she wasn't sure, she would never have brought it here", Joey replies utterly certain.

"What's in it", Charlie curiously asks eying the bag.

"It's a surprise", Joey quietly answers stroking the bag.

"Ok honey", Charlie replies smiling and then lightly kisses Joey's lips. "I've got to go sweetheart", she comments regretfully and release Joey's waist.

Joey turns, faces Charlie and runs her hands through Charlie's hair. She leans in giving Charlie a passionate kiss. Charlie runs her hands up Joey's sides and then around her back. Their tongues slide in and out of each other's mouths over and over again. They moan into one another's mouths and press tightly to each other's body. Charlie breaks the kiss and puts her forehead to Joey's, "Joey you're making it hard for me to leave", Charlie comments huskily.

Joey chuckles, "Sorry Senior Constable, but you know what your uniform does to me", she purrs seductively as she slides her hands down to Charlie's bum and gives it a squeeze.

"Stop it you naughty woman", Charlie squawks, and then gives Joey a quick peck on the lips and steps away from her.

"You started it", Joey points out and giggles whilst Charlie rolls her eyes.

Charlie takes Joey's hand and leads her out of the room. They then walk hand in hand out to Charlie's car coming to a stop at the driver's door. Charlie gives Joey a quick tender kiss then warmly comments, "have a nice morning honey and I'll see you at lunchtime."

"You too babe, and be careful", Joey replies lightly.

"I will. I love you", Charlie lovingly answers.

"I love you too", Joey happily replies.

Charlie opens the car door, hops in, closes the door and winds down the window. Joey leans through the open window and gives Charlie a soft kiss on her lips. Pull back, Joey murmurs smiling, "bye babe."

"Bye sweetheart", Charlie replies smiling as well.

* * *

><p>Joey watches Charlie leave, then pulling out her mobile; she searches for the number she wants. When she fines the number, she dials it; she does not have to wait long for it to be answered. "Hello", a tired voice quietly answers.<p>

"Hey Doc, how are you? You sound tired", Joey asks slightly worried.

"I'm okay, just not sleeping very well. How are you", Storm honesty responds.

"I'm alright", Joey simple replies. "Thank you for the beanies", she shyly says.

"You're welcome." Storm warmly answers. "So what's wrong Logan", she gently and intuitively asks.

"You knew before you came back to the Bay after dropping Jade off what was going to happen", Joey half asks, half states.

"I knew it was looking more and more the likely conclusion", Storm quietly replies, but Joey can hear the sad emotion in her voice.

"Oh Doc. I'm so sorry", Joey softly utters.

"As I told you Logan, the only thing I regret is having to let you go", Storm tells her with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Storm please let someone in to help you", Joey pleas as tears form in her eyes.

"Joey I need time to centre myself. And for that I need to be by myself for awhile", Storm honestly answers but finding it hard to stay in control of her emotions.

Joey sighs heavily, knowing she is not going to win this argument. "Doc I miss you", Joey candidly informs her.

"I miss you too, but you have Charlie and she'll look after you", Storm whispers wearily.

"Yes I have Charlie and I know she will, but I need you too. I know I'm being selfish Doc, but you're my sanctuary", Joey explains tearfully.

"Logan I need some time, okay", Storm begs Joey for some understanding.

"Okay Doc", Joey sadly whispers.

"Thanks honey", Storm says with relief in her voice. "Well Logan my next appointment will be here soon, so you take care", she tiredly comments.

"You too Doc. I love you", Joey wearily replies.

"I love you too, bye", Storm responds warmly.

"Bye" Joey softly replies and hangs up. She is worried about Storm, she only heard so much brittle emotional vulnerability in her voice once before. That time was when Storm told her in depth about the death of her wife and children.

* * *

><p>Charlie observes Angelo resting in his hospital bed from the doorway to his room. He has more colour in his face then he did yesterday, so Charlie takes this as a good sign. She quietly enters the room and upon reaching the bed, she gently touches the back of his hand. Angelo's eyes snap open and he turns his head to face Charlie. Charlie smiles, "hey, how are you today", she kindly asks.<p>

"Hi, yeah better thanks", he croaks giving her his trademark cheeky grin.

Charlie sits in the chair beside the bed, "good because you had us all worried, first at the wharf and then here at the hospital", Charlie responds relieved.

"They told me I'm only alive because you and Watson. So thanks Charlie", Angelo whispers sincerely.

"You would have done the same if the roles had of been reversed", she confidently tell him. Knowing even though they are not getting a long, he still would have tried to save her and Georgia's lives.

"Yeah I would, but I just want you to know I appreciate what you did for me", Angelo openly states, taking Charlie's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I also want to apologise for my behaviour. I've been a total arsehole to you, even though it hurt when you dumped me, I deserved it. I never should have doubted you. But I was right when I said you were still hiding something from me." Charlie tries to interrupt to deny it, but Angelo raises a hand to silence her.

"Please Charlie let me finish", he begs so she closes her mouth and nods her head. "You see what you were hiding was that you would never be able to love me because you were already in love and you didn't want to give up on it. I don't think you knew how strongly you were in love with Joey. So I never really stood a chance. And when I asked you what would you do if Joey came back, you said you'd never two time on anyone again. You may not have physically done it, but in your heart you would, because you would always want to be with her", he thoughtfully tells her.

Charlie looks at him and nods her head, "you're right, even though I really liked you, what I feel for Joey is so much more. I tried to deny and ignore it but I can't and I'm really sorry I hurt you", she answers in agreement. "I never should have come between you and May. I was lonely and I selfishly took what wasn't and should never have been mine. You deserve better then how I treated you. And you weren't far off the mark when you said you were just a warm body and I'm so ashamed of that. I am so sorry Angelo", Charlie quietly states with tears in her eyes.

"No Charlie, I let you come between May and I, because I was still obsessed with you. And because I did need your help to put me back into the town's good books", he confesses. "Joey's right, you are a wonderful, caring woman, because without your support I would be dead. So thank you Charlie", Angelo honestly remarks with tears flowing from his eyes.

Charlie is moved by his words and tears roll freely down her face. "Look at the pair of us! Two tough cops crying our eyes out", she quips to lighten the mood as she wipes her eyes.

"I won't tell if you won't", he jokes back wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his pyjama shirt.

Charlie laughs, "so was this what you wanted to talk about or is there something else we need to discuss", Charlie curiously asks.

"There's something else I need to talk to you about. Charlie I'm risking everything by what I'm about to tell you. So I need your word that what I'm about to reveal stays between us, okay", Angelo nervously comments.

"I promise. But does this have something to do with the real reason you're here", Charlie asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust you not to be fooled by the whole abalone poaching thing, even though it was a real case", he laughs. "The real reason I was sent here is to uncover who is operating a human trafficking ring here in Summer Bay", Angelo seriously informs her.

"Wow, I thought it might have been drugs or weapons, but human trafficking. Are you sure", she asks in disbelief.

"Quite sure", he answers soberly.

"I see. When you were focusing on Hugo, I thought you might have be investigating exotic marine life smuggling but he had no tanks or equipment for that type of operation in his warehouse", Charlie rambles trying to wrap her thoughts around whole human trafficking operation. "So being a human trafficking operation, whoever is behind it would need access to a boat or boats and somewhere to hide the people", she comments thoughtfully as she slips into her cop mode, with Angelo listening intently.

"Hugo's warehouse isn't big enough; also Georgia would have told me if she suspected people had been living in it. But I have heard of an old abandon-fishing shack that might be used to hide people. And Geoff and Nicole had a terrifying encounter with a deranged guy on 'Mystery Island'. Geoff said there was a crude shelter set up there. Maybe a temporary stopover place for ferrying the human cargo to the mainland", Charlie remarks finishing off her thoughts. "What do you think", she asks him.

Angelo is slightly stunned, he knows Charlie is very good at her job, but he never thought she is that good. "How long have you been thinking about the real reason I was here", he asks amazed.

"About it might have been drugs, guns or marine life, about a week. The human trafficking, just now", she mildly comments shrugging her shoulders.

"You're amazing", he beams at her, Charlie slightly embarrassed by the comment. "Even though we'd known for several months about the ring. What you just spouted off the top of your head, we came to those conclusions when we found the sunken boat with all those bodies on it" Angelo informs her. "That grizzly find gave us the hard evident we needed to confirm that the ring is operating out of here. But as not to spook them we let the media believe that they were illegal boat people. I just can't believe how fucking good an actor Hugo Austen is. Especially after he was there when we found the bodies, the guy's nothing but fucking callous bastard", he remarks seething by the end of it.

"Surely you still don't believe Hugo's involved with this ring", Charlie asks unable to picture Hugo masterminding such an operation.

"Yeah I do. The people are from Indonesia. Hugo spent years there, then he suddenly turns up here and we find a boatload of dead Indonesian. He may not be the brains of the outfit but he's definitely involved", Angelo states adamantly.

"He came back for Jack's funeral and to support his family", she shoots back at him.

"He doesn't give a fuck about his family. He left his mother & brothers because he was facing manslaughter charges for the death of his girlfriend. He got stoned, lost control of his car and she was killed in the accident. He ran away, so much for a supportive guy", Angelo snorts. "Charlie you should know what he's like. Instead of doing the decent thing and declining your invitation when you were clearly drunk, vulnerable and in no fit state to make rational decisions, he took advantage of you. He's not a nice guy Charlie", he rants.

"Angelo I can't blame Hugo about that night, we used each other. It's something I'm not proud of and I lost my soul mate because of that choice I made", she exclaims. "And by the way how old was Hugo when the accident happened", Charlie responds defensively.

Angelo folds his arms, "He was nineteen", he tells her. "Charlie he wasn't drunk so he should have said no to you", Angelo stubbornly states.

"You didn't say no", she pointedly replies.

"Yeah you're right, but I was drunk as well and you weren't seeing anyone", he fires back at her.

"What about May, what we did was the same thing", Charlie softly points out.

"But I wanted to be with you. You didn't want to be with Hugo, you wanted Joey. And Hugo wanted Martha", Angelo says continuing to be stubborn.

"We'll agree to disagree", she quietly states. "So he was young, he panicked. Maybe he came back to make amends for his past mistakes", Charlie offers to why Hugo came back and to point out subtle similarities between him and Hugo's situation.

"I don't think so. They saw an opportunity to branch out their operation, with Hugo coming, back to Australia. Who'd suspect anything this illegal happening in such a sleepy little town. It's the perfect place", Angelo growls.

"You might have something there. When Georgia went and checked out the break in at his warehouse Hugo said nothing had been taken. But Georgia said it looked like someone was looking for something. You don't think Hugo would be dumb enough to double cross his associates", Charlie comments thinking out loud.

"Why would he double cross his associates", Angelo curiously asks wondering what Charlie's reasoning might be.

"Falling in love with Martha, seeing all those dead bodies. Reconnecting with his family. Strong motives to want to get away from such an operation. And serious gaol time if he gets caught", she speculates.

"So what do you think they were searching for", he asks interested.

"My guess, money and a lot of it", Charlie honestly replies.

"I see. What we need is for someone to wear a wire, and offer Hugo a lot of money to get them out of the country", Angelo says thinking hard.

"Have you got someone in mind", she asks wondering whom this is going to lead to.

"Yeah that Gibsy guy we arrested for the abalone. I'm sure he'll want to make a deal", he answers with a nasty smirk on his face.

"That's a bit risky. What if Hugo gets an inkling it's a set up? You'd have tipped your hand, god knows what he'd do to Gibsy and he'd do a runner", Charlie points out the floors in this plan. "And that's not to mention that Gibsy might tell him and they both split", she states not liking this strategy.

"I believe it's a risk we've got to take, and so does my bosses. I told them that I would get you to make Gibsy the offer because of me being stuck in here and that you have been conducting the interviews. So what do you say Charlie", Angelo nervously asks.

"Alright, but I've got a bad feeling about this. There's just too many things that can go wrong", Charlie comments reluctantly.

"Thanks Charlie, I'm sorry you have to be involved in this. But with me in here, you were my only option and time is running out", he gratefully states.

"Yeah, well we'll be charging them today and they'll be remanned and then transferred until their bail hearing. We'll see if Gibsy takes your offer. So what are you offering", she wearily remarks and asks.

"Full immunity on all the abalone charges if he is willing to wear a wire and testify against Austen", Angelo informs her and yawns.

"Well I'll put it to him and hopefully he'll do it. Now you get some rest", Charlie firmly states getting out of the chair and turns to leave.

"By the way Charlie", he starts to say, Charlie stops and turns back to him. "What got you thinking that I was here for more than the abalone poaching case", Angelo curiously asks.

"You were too focused on Hugo and there was no way his boat was equipped for such an operation. But say exotic marine smuggling, or drug or arms smuggling, his boat could manage that. It was the more plausible scenario", she informs him succinctly and shrugs her shoulders.

"Charlie you should take the detectives exams. You're waisted here", he honestly tells her.

Charlie smiles, "thanks for the vote of confidence, but I like it here", Charlie happily replies. "I'll see you later", she softly says.

"Bye Charlie", Angelo replies and gives her another of his trademark cheeky grin before he yawns again.

Charlie smiles back at him, then turns and walks out of his room. Just as she leaves the room, she receives a text. Taking her mobile out of her pocket, she looks at it and smiles and then she opens it. 'Hi babe, change in plans, lunch is now at Aden's. Luv u xox.'

Charlie texts Joey back. 'Ok, but why the change of venue? Luv u 2 xx.'

She does not have to wait long for Joey's reply. 'Helping Aden clean house .'

Charlie laughs as she continues to walk out of the hospital. She types back, 'poor baby, I'll pick up something special on my way there to make you feel better .'

Joey's reply is swift, 'all I need is u ;) luv u .'

Charlie heart burst with happiness when she reads that. She texts back, 'I luv you 2 xx.' As she walks out of the hospital and into the parking lot, she hopes the rest of her day goes according to plan.


	54. Chapter 54

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 54

Saturday night has arrived to the delight of Leah. This is due to the fact that they are having a girl's night in, with Charlie and Ruby cooking dinner. Leah knows that they all need to relax and have some fun after the last few days.

As she steps onto the back veranda she hears laughter coming from inside. She walks through the back door to see Charlie and Ruby laughing while Joey is pouting with her arms folded not looking impressed with the Buckton women. Leah eyes them suspiciously and cautiously asks, "so what's going on?"

Ruby glances at Joey, "Joey's just like you Leah, a closeted kid's movie fetisher", she snickers with mirth glinting in her eyes.

"All I said was that I liked 'Fern Gully', and these two burst out laughing", Joey responds defensively, then picks up a bottle of wine from the bench.

"Babe you also quoted some lines from the movie", Charlie giggles.

"So", Joey exclaims in frustration and plonks the wine bottle back onto the bench.

"Well you must have watched it a few time then", Ruby snorts still laughing.

"I was a little kid when it first came out", Joey points out still not impressed with Charlie and Ruby.

"Sweetheart its okay", Charlie remarks placatory as she moves towards Joey. "I'll buy you your own copy so you can watch it anytime you want", she laughingly tease kissing Joey light on her lips, with Ruby howling laughter and Leah shaking her head.

"Oh thank you, you're so kind", Joey sarcastically replies. "And for your generous offer you can have your bed all to yourself", she firmly states turning her back on Charlie and pouring herself and Leah a glass of wine. "Come on Leah we'll leave the movie police to cook dinner", she narkily states handing Leah her wine. "I just hope it's going to be eatable", Joey continues with her narky retort, leaving Charlie and Ruby gobsmacked.

Leah chuckles at Charlie and Ruby's reaction and follows Joey into the lounge room. Ruby is the first to recover, she snickers and shakes her head. "She's a lot feistier then before."

It takes Charlie a moment to respond, she is still looking in the direction of the lounge room. "Yeah she is", Charlie sighs a bit worried that she has hurt Joey's feelings.

Ruby observing her mother's unconscious gesture of biting her bottom lip with worry. She steps over to her and gives Charlie a quick reassuring hug. "It's okay Charlz, she was only teasing you back", Ruby says comfortingly. Then a smirk crosses her face, "I'm sure Joey will let you sleep on the floor or the end of her bed", she mirthfully states.

Charlie gives Ruby a disbelieving look and rolls her eyes, "you're so not funny", she snorts.

"I so am", Ruby crows and grins at her mother.

"Well Miss Comedian, your rice is boiling over", Charlie sarcastically remarks pointing to the boiling pot.

"Shit", Ruby exclaims moving quickly to the stove and turning the gas down.

Charlie causally leans back onto the sink and calmly says, "and while you're there, you better check the curried prawns."

Ruby calls over her shoulder whilst she stirs the curry, "and while you're at the sink you better finish off the salad, 'cause it doesn't look like Joey's coming back", she huffs.

Charlie pulls at face and starts to finish off making the salad that Joey had started to make.

Once Joey and Leah have settled themselves in the lounge room, Leah tentatively asks, "are you really that pissed off at Charlie?"

Joey takes a sip of her wine and then smiles. "No. I know she was just teasing, but I'm going to let her suffer for awhile", she cheekily replies.

"Good, because she picked on me about the movie too", Leah satisfyingly states. "So what part of the movie did you quote", she curiously asks, then takes a sip of her wine.

"I did the bit where the goanna swallows Zak, you know, 'what's a human? Nutritious and delicious, taste just like chicken.' That's when Ruby pissed herself laughing and Charlie gave me a queer look. Then they proceed to bag me out about watching kid's movies", Joey tells Leah with disgust in her voice.

"They did the same to me. Like them, two are perfect. Ruby is scared of moths and Charlie has a thing about frogs", Leah snorts.

"Yeah, I remember watching a scary movie with Ruby and all of a sudden she is shrieking and jumping around. She nearly gave me a heart attack. After I calmed her down I asked her what was wrong and she told me a moth flew into her hair", Joey relays the story to Leah. "I at least did the right thing and didn't laugh at her. I told her I had to go to the loo, and once in there I cacked myself laughing. When I told Charlie she pissed herself laughing too", Joey finishes off snickering.

Leah giggles picturing Ruby carrying on like a loony. "You should have seen your big brave police woman the night we were walking home from Noah's. A frog jumped on her foot; she squealed and jumped on me. I practically had to piggy back her, the rest of the way home", Leah chortles.

Joey laughs, "you're got to be joking!" Joey's eyes light up with glee, "you should have seen her when we went fishing. She was squeamish putting the bait on the hook and she refused to touch the fish she caught. I told her she was such a girl", she chuckles.

"Well at least I can take a fish off the hook", Leah cackles.

The both giggle a bit longer and sip their wines. Then Joey's face turns serious and she quietly asks, "So are you going to be okay with having to replace the Diner's fridge and stock?"

"Yeah, money's going to be tight for awhile, but I'm more worried about the people that got sick from the off milk and food", Leah sadly replies.

"At least it was good news that it wasn't your food that caused Kirsty to lose the baby. But I feel bad for her and Miles", Joey comments relieved for Leah and upset for Kirsty and Miles.

"Yeah. Miles was so looking forward to becoming a dad again", Leah sighs regretfully.

"He makes a good dad. He's great with Ollie and Jai", Joey softly smiles.

"He's good to VJ too. He still makes time to spend with him. And after what happened with Roman and then finding a hand washed up on the beach", Leah shudders. "He had bad nightmares about the hand. He was so sure that it might have been yours", she finishes off creeped out.

"Good god, poor VJ. That wasn't a very nice thing to find", Joey says with concern in her voice. "By the way, why did he think it was my hand", she curiously asks.

"Because no one had heard from you and with you working on a trawler he jumped to that conclusion" Leah explains. "We were all relieved when we found out it was a young male's hand", she sighs in relief.

"I'm sorry that I worried youse. I should have called", Joey replies kicking herself for worrying everybody.

"He really missed you, so did the rest of us. And I agree with Ruby, you make the house feel lighter with good energy. I think that also comes from Charlie being happier and relaxed", Leah caringly comments.

Joey smiles and blushes a bit from Leah's kind words. "I heard Charlie rubbed the town's folk up the wrong way when she first arrived", Joey remarks finding it hard to picture Charlie doing that.

"Yes she sure did", Leah chuckles. "I think at one stage she might have been going to get run out of town. Colleen especially was pushing that idea when Charlie practically accused Colleen of trying to bribe her with coffee", Leah laughs out loud.

"Oh my", Joey giggles. "Well she does take her job serious", she states with pride in her voice.

"Yes she does and sometimes I worry about her. I know something happened at her work that is stressing her out. She's wound up so tight", Leah states with concern in her voice.

Joey sighs deeply, "she told me something didn't go the way it was suppose to go and now they're back to square one. I just wish I could help her", she comments with frustration in her voice.

Unbeknown to Joey and Leah, Charlie is standing in the doorway listening in to their conversation. She wishes she could tell Joey what is happening, but with this case, secrecy is paramount. She also does not want to worry Joey or get her involved, with Robbo's court case coming up Joey's needs to focus on that. 'Fuck Angelo, I told him I had a bad feeling about involving Gibsy', Charlie angrily thinks.

Even though he jumped at the deal, wore a wire, and met with Hugo, things went wrong. The wire cut out and Gibsy disappeared for a few hours. When he came back, he refused to talk, telling them he'd prefer to go to gaol for the abalone poaching. 'He's so fucking scared, I wonder what Hugo said and did to him to make him keep his mouth shut. Well Angelo's tipped his hand and now Hugo knows we're on to him so he's going to be very wary. What a fucking stuff up', Charlie disgustingly thinks.

Drawing her attention back to Joey and Leah, she smiles and cheekily answers Joey. "You can give me a kiss that would help", she winks at Joey.

Joey and Leah are startled by Charlie's sudden appearance and comment. Joey stares at Charlie wondering how long she's been standing there. "I don't think so, you'd probably laugh that I kiss like a little kid", Joey replies in a 'so there' attitude.

"Sweetheart you never kiss like a little kid. Your kisses are definitely adult rated", Charlie purrs moving towards Joey.

"Sorry Charlz, your flattery isn't going to get you a kiss", Joey adamantly tells her.

"Then how else are you going to help me", Charlie seductively asks.

Joey stands and walks up to Charlie. Smiling she remarks, "by getting you a glass of wine."

With that, Joey glides pass Charlie and heads into the kitchen. Leah bursts out laughing at Charlie who stands there stunned. Charlie turns to see her girlfriend exiting the lounge room. "you shouldn't have teased her about the movie", Leah chortles.

"She knows I was only mucking around", Charlie replies slightly concerned that Joey might not have taken it as a joke.

"Well you might still be sleeping alone tonight, 'cause she didn't find it very funny", Leah comments gravely and hides a smile.

"Maybe I should apologise to her", Charlie says worried because she has upset Joey. Also, now that she and Joey are back together she does not want to sleep alone.

Before Leah can respond to Charlie, they hear Ruby scream. Charlie and Leah run out of the lounge room, through the dining room and into the kitchen to see Ruby thrashing about screaming, "get it off me!" Joey is standing by the sink with the bottle of wine in her hand.

Joey shakes her head, "Ruby calm down, it's not on you", she calmly states.

"What's going on", Charlie demands, her heart still in her mouth.

"A moth", Ruby squawks, shuddering and running her hands through her hair.

"A moth", Charlie exclaims in disbelief staring at Ruby.

"Yes a fucking moth", Ruby replies defensively crossing her arms. "It flew in when Joey opened the back door", she tells Charlie still anxious.

"Joey, why did you open the back door", Charlie curiously asks.

"I saw a frog on the kitchen window so I was going to remove it before you saw it. Because I know how much you love frogs", Joey lightly comments with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She pours Charlie a glass of wine and hands it to her.

"I see", Charlie nervously responds glancing at the kitchen window, then takes the wine that Joey offers her.

Leah smirks wondering if Joey is messing with the Buckton girls' heads. "Well now that excitement is over with, how long until dinner is ready? I'm starving", Leah comments chuckling.

Charlie turns to Leah and smiles, "Now. I just went to tell you and Joey that dinner is ready", she replies still nervously glancing at the kitchen window.

"Great. Joey and I will wait for youse in the dining room", Leah beams.

"What? You're not going to help", Ruby squawks.

"Nope. Charlie and you get to serve us", Leah happily chirps. "Come on Joey, let's take our seats", she lightly directs.

Joey softly chuckles as she follows Leah into the dining room, taking the bottle of wine with her. As they sit down, Leah leans in and whispers, "so was there really a moth and a frog?"

Joey grins at Leah, "well I heard a frog, so I opened the back door and a moth did fly in, but it never went near Ruby. And all I said was 'oh a moth'. Ruby's imagination took it from there", Joey sniggers and winks.

"You're terrible Muriel", Leah laughs hard.

"They started it", Joey simply states with a satisfying smug look on her face.

Just then, Charlie and Ruby walk in with plates of curried prawns and rice. After Charlie has placed the plates she is carrying in front of Joey and where she is going to sit, she goes back to the kitchen. When she returns, Ruby has set down her and Leah's meals. She puts down the bowl of salad in the middle of the table. Charlie then hands everyone a small bowl for the salad.

Their meal goes off without any more dramas, even though Ruby kept looking around the room for the moth. Joey and Leah praise the women on their cooking. While Charlie, Leah and Ruby all thanked Joey for her, chocolate coated strawberries and ice cream dessert.

After dinner, Charlie and Ruby wash and wipe up, with the younger Buckton whinging that the cook never washes up. Leah and Joey both tell her they would have to remember that next time they cook. Those remarks earns more whining from Ruby, which everyone ignores. While mother and daughter are doing the dishes, Leah sets up the dvd whilst Joey microwaves some popcorn.

As they settle in to watch the movie, Joey sits on the other end of the lounge away from Charlie. As the movie progresses, Charlie moves closer to Joey. Joey raises an eyebrow at Charlie and then puts a cushion between her and Charlie. Charlie pouts and gives Joey her sad puppy dogface. Before the end of the movie, Joey relents, moves the cushion, and opens her arms. Charlie smiling lays her back against Joey's side and chest, with Joey wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Charlie places her head on Joey's chest as she stretches out on the lounge. Joey tilts her head and softly kisses Charlie's temple, which brings a satisfying smile to Charlie's lips.

When the movie finishes, Leah gets up, turns it off and takes it out of the dvd player. Ruby stretches, "Well I must admit I did enjoy it", she snickers.

All eyes turn to focus on Charlie, who rolls her eyes. "Okay, it wasn't bad", she begrudgingly concedes. "And youse were right, Batty was funny", Charlie giggles.

"I told youse, youse would like it", Leah triumphantly touts putting the disc back into its case.

"Well Charlz will have to get use to watching kid's movies when she and Joey have kids", Ruby chortles.

"So will you Ruby, because you'll get to baby sit them", Leah teasingly fires back at her.

"That's fine, as long as they know, I'm not going to change any pooey nappies", Ruby replies with a hint of displeasure in her voice.

Joey silently chuckles at Ruby, with Charlie looking at her in disbelief. "So how many kids are we having Rubes", Charlie croaks.

"Three. You get to have another one, while Joey then has two", Ruby replies thinking hard. "Maybe you could be pregnant together", she says excited. "No wait, two hormonal women together, so not a good idea. And besides, one of you will have to work while the other is on maternity leave", Ruby finishes off proud of her reasoning.

"You've got it all figured out haven't you Rubes. But what you haven't asked is, does Joey and I want to have children", Charlie states playing devil's advocate.

"Okay, do youse", Ruby asks expectantly.

Charlie glances at Joey nervously because they have not spoken about if they want to have children in the future. Joey lovingly gazes into Charlie's unsure eyes. "Eventually we will, but for the moment we're just enjoying ourselves", Joey softly replies. "Also you're enough of a worry for us at this point in time", she comments winking at Charlie.

"I am not! And I'm not a kid", Ruby snorts indignant.

"So the whole skinny dipping out in public, we shouldn't worry about that 'cause it's such a mature behaviour", Joey calmly retorts.

"It was dark and no one was around", Ruby huffs glaring at Charlie. She is embarrassed that Charlie told Joey and now Leah knows.

"So Aden is no one", Joey states raising an eyebrow

"Damn straight", Ruby says feisty and then pokes her tongue out at Joey. As soon as Ruby pokes her tongue out, Leah swiftly kisses Ruby on her cheek. "What the hell", she squawks.

Joey and Charlie burst out laughing. "Poking your tongue out means kiss me quick", Leah giggle, she is feeling the effects of the alcohol she has consumed.

"Yeah it does Rubes, Storm got me", Charlie says rolling her eyes and relaxing back into Joey's body and arms.

"Me too", Joey grins while gently stroking Charlie's arms.

"Me three", Leah says taking a sip of her wine. "She has the softest lips. Pity she's a girl", she mournfully sighs.

There is a moment of silence as three sets of eyes stare at Leah in disbelief. Ruby is the first to respond, "she may have thought, pity you weren't gay", she snorts.

"Well she said the men around here don't know what they're missing", Leah grins looking at the other women. Ruby rolls her eyes, Charlie gives her a queer look and Joey seems amused. "What? I'm a good kisser", she states defensively.

"How would I know, you refused to kiss me", Charlie points out.

"Oh for fuck sake", Leah mutters moving over to Charlie. She quickly takes Charlie's face in her hands and leans down softly kissing Charlie's lips. Charlie is stunned and Joey looks at Leah not knowing what to do or say. Leah stares at Joey, "I suppose you want one too", she assertively asks. Before Joey can answer, Lean leans in and lays a kiss on Joey's lips. "Are we all satisfied now", she gruffly asks as she pulls away from Joey's lips. "Yes? Good 'cause even though the both of yours were nice, Storm's was nicer. Yup if I was into girls, she would be the one. No wonder you two had a thing for her", Leah prattles, letting the alcohol voice her thoughts aloud.

"I did not have a thing for her", Charlie splutters in protest.

Leah flops down in her chair and giggles. "Yeah right", she snorts. "Then why did you kiss her", Leah pointedly asks.

Joey gives Charlie a curious gaze, whilst Ruby watches on interested in Charlie's response. Charlie licks her lips and casually answers, "I was curious is all."

"Curiosity killed the cat Charlz", Ruby teases.

"And satisfaction brought it back", Leah quips

"I wonder what would of happened if your aunt hadn't of told Storm to stay away from you, if something more might have developed", Joey surmises.

Charlie turns around to face Joey, her expression suddenly serious. "What do you mean if my aunt hadn't told Storm to stay away? She told me Storm had gone back to Sydney", she comments confused.

Joey gently strokes Charlie's face, "sorry honey, I thought you knew", Joey apologises, kicking herself for putting her foot in it. "Storm told me what happened the day she found you up the tree. She was reassuring me she never knew you were raped, but she did know something awful had happened. So when your aunt found you with Storm in your room, she got the wrong idea and told Storm to stay away from you", she quietly explains.

"Before she left, Storm told your aunt that you needed counselling and if you wanted to talk to her, she wasn't going to say no. Your aunt told Storm's mum if she didn't stay away from you she would complain to the police that Storm was making inappropriate advances towards a minor. Affectively calling Storm a paedophile", Joey honestly informs Charlie.

"No wonder Storm stayed away from Charlie", Ruby comments angrily, disappointed in her aunt.

"Storm told your aunt to go right ahead because if you wanted her help and friendship, then she was going to be there for you", Joey wearily continues.

"Then why didn't she come back", Charlie murmurs.

"Your aunt took out a restraining order and Storm was going to ignore it. But her mum pointed out that getting into a fight with your aunt would have put you in the middle and cause you more stress", Joey tightly responds. "Storm agreed she wouldn't turn up at your aunt's place. But if youse ran into one another she wouldn't turn away from you", she sadly finishes answering her.

"I thought she just went back to Sydney and forgot about me", Charlie softly comments with tears in her eyes.

"No, she asked her mum to see if she could get your aunt to get you some help. She said they were friends, well as far as your aunt let them be friends", Joey replies wiping away Charlie's tears.

"What is her mum's name", Charlie curiously asks.

"Carole", Joey softly answers.

Charlie looks at Joey in disbelief. "She would sometimes take me and Aunt Michelle shopping. She was nice; she kept telling me how pretty I was. That I was a wonderful help and I was special. I didn't believe her, but it was nice that she thought of me like that", Charlie smiles sadly. "So Storm was keeping tabs on me", she comments amused, smiling at the thought that Storm did care about her.

"Yeah", Joey quietly utters.

"Charlz, aunty Michelle said you refused to go back to the counsellor after only one visit, why", Ruby curiously asks.

Charlie nervously licks her lips, not really wanting to answer Ruby's question. "I felt too ashamed to go back", Charlie simply replies.

Joey can see there is more to it, but decides that Charlie will tell her when she is ready. Because pushing Charlie will only make her, withdraw. "Yeah I know how you feel", Joey supportively comments.

Leah is no fool and can read Charlie so she decides to change the subject back to the kiss. "Do youse find Storm's lips incredibly soft", she asks grinning.

"Leah are you sure you're straight", Ruby asks warily.

"I think she has a slight curve in it somewhere", Charlie teases.

"You're so not funny. And yes Ruby I'm straight, just like you", Leah sourly retorts.

Ruby giggles thinking 'if only you knew!' "Then why the obsession with Storm's lips", she calmly enquires.

"'Cause they're so fucking soft and nice", Leah truthfully responds, dreamily thinking about the kiss.

"They are Rubes", Joey agrees and gives Charlie an apologising look.

Charlie gently touches Joey's lips with her fingertip. "Yes they're right Rubes, they are", she agrees too and nods her head.

"Well all I can say is Storm better watch herself around you lot when youse have got alcohol in youse. 'Cause her lips are gunna get chapped", Ruby howls with laughter. They all glare at Ruby, then shake their heads and laugh with her. Ruby looks at Leah with mischief in her eyes. "Hey Leah, when this does happen, you better use Charlie's perfume 'cause yours will chase her away", she quips laughing harder, Charlie and Joey do to.

A cushion hits Ruby in the head, causing Joey and Charlie to laugh even harder. From there a cushion fight ensues with all of them ending up on the floor exhausted from laughter and playing. Ruby yawns loudly, this interns causes the other three women to yawn as well. Ruby sits up and hugs each other them leaving Charlie to last. She gives Charlie a kiss, "well I'm off to bed, night", Ruby sleepily states standing up and heads to her old room.

"Night Rubes, sweet dreams", Joey fondly replies.

"Night Ruby", Leah cheerfully answers.

"Night my Rubes", Charlie lovingly responds.

Ruby gives Charlie a big grin and disappears out of the lounge room. Leah stands and smiles at her two friends. "Night you two crazy love birds", she cheekily remarks.

"Night Leah", Charlie warmly replies.

"I see you truly are a Robin Williams fan", Joey comments grinning at her.

"Who isn't? Night", Leah quips walking out of the lounge room.

"Night Leah", Joey calls out.

When she turns to face Charlie, Charlie's cups Joey's face. She leans in and softly brushes her lips against Joey's lips. She softly murmurs, "are you ready for bed honey?"

"Nope", Joey simply replies and smirks at Charlie's glare of disbelief.

"You want to watch another movie", Charlie offers.

"No thank. It's time I went home", Joey softly answers.

"You are home", Charlie tell her slightly panicked. It seems that Joey meant what she said about her sleeping alone.

Joey lightly kisses Charlie's lips, "yeah I know, but I meant my other home", Joey whispers clarifying what she means.

"So I am sleeping alone tonight", Charlie sorrowfully pouts.

"Only if you're not going to fulfil your promise", Joey breathes into Charlie's ear.

Charlie shudders with pleasure, "what promise", she huskily asks.

"The one you made for cutting our morning kiss short the other day", Joey patiently explains then softly nibbles on Charlie neck.

Charlie moans and breathily responds, "you'll have to remind me what I promised."

Drawing her mouth away from Charlie's neck, Joey seductively murmurs, "dinner, which we've had. Now a moonlight walk on the beach, followed by one of your famous massages."

"Oh that promise", Charlie chuckles, and then capturing Joey's lips she kisses her deeply.

Their tongues start a slow exotic dance to tease, taste and drive each other slightly crazy. Joey breaks the kiss and breathing heavily, her voice husky with desire, she whispers, "come woman. The moon and beach awaits!" She stands and pulls Charlie to her feet.

Charlie shakes her head and giggles, "god this bossy side to you is a turn on."

"I'm glad you approve, because she is here to stay", Joey honestly comments, as she takes Charlie's hand. She leads her out of the lounge room turning off the light as they leave.

Once they arrive at the back door, Charlie grabs a torch from the kitchen draw and turns out the kitchen light. Joey opens the door and walks outside, with Charlie not far behind her. Once Charlie closes the door, a sly smile crosses Joey's lips. She casually comments, "I wonder where the frog is?"

"Frog? Where?", Charlie squawks, waving the torch light everywhere looking for the frog.

"Dunno, was just asking", Joey innocently replies.

"Come on, the beach is calling", Charlie nervously comments hurrying down the driveway.

"You might want to shine the light on the ground. You'd hate to tread on one or have one jump on your foot", Joey suggests with amusement in her voice.

Charlie stops dead in her tracks, turns and faces Joey. "Oh hardy fucking ha", she snorts in disgust. "Been talking with Leah have we", Charlie huffs.

"Yep", Joey giggles. She puts her arm around Charlie's waist. "I'll protect you from the big nasty scary frogs", she says in her little kid's voice.

"Oh you're so kind", Charlie sarcastically retorts.

"Only cuz it's you. You're so special", Joey continues in her kid speak.

"You're a nutter, you know that", Charlie laughs putting her arms around Joey.

"As long as I'm your nutter, I don't care", Joey honestly tell her and kisses her lightly on her lips.

"Always", Charlie simply answers and kisses her back passionately.

* * *

><p>It takes them an hour and a half to walk back to the beach house. This is because they could not quite keep their hands, lips, tongue and teeth off each other. Now that they have arrive at Storm's beach house, Joey suggests to Charlie to get into her pyjamas. While Charlie is in the ensuite getting changed, Joey readies herself for Charlie to give her a massage. She climbs into bed, having the quilt cover covering her from the bum down.<p>

As Charlie walks out of the ensuite in her silk shortie pyjamas and looks at Joey, she inhales sharply. Joey is lying on the bed on her belly; she is naked from the waist up. Charlie licks her lips nervously, 'god how am I going to massage her and stop myself from ravaging her', she alarmingly thinks.

Charlie slowly walks to the bed and sits down beside Joey. Joey turns her head and smiles. "Is something wrong hon", she asks noticing Charlie nervousness.

"No", Charlie replies, her voice a few octaves higher then it normally is. "No, everything's fine", she finishes off in her normal voice.

"Okay", Joey says unconvinced. "Massage please", she happily requests turning her face away from Charlie getting ready for her massage.

Charlie swallows hard and tentatively starts to massage Joey's neck and shoulders from her position beside Joey. Joey sighs in frustration at Charlie's awkward position. "Charlie, sit on my bum like you normally do", she firmly states.

"Ok", Charlie squeaks and cautiously climbs onto Joey.

Charlie's heart rate increases, her hands are sweaty and having to sit on Joey's bum is making it hard for her to concentrate. Charlie wipes her hands on her pyjamas and begins again to massage Joey's neck and shoulders. As Joey moans with pleasure, Charlie tries to occupy her mind with work stuff. However, with Joey's moans increasing in volume, Charlie's mind starts to turn to sexual thought and what she would love to do to Joey.

As she slowly moves down Joey's back, getting ever closer to Joey's bum, Charlie can feel how wet she is becoming. She is becoming painfully aware if she does not stop soon she might not be able to stop. When she reaches the edge of the covers on Joey's bum, Joey gives out a loud moan. Charlie grits her teeth and slides her hands slowly underneath the covers. She discovers that Joey is naked. Charlie groans and no longer able to stand anymore, she lays on top of Joey and starts kissing, nipping and sucking Joey's neck. Joey sighs, "fuck you took your time."

"What", Charlie asks confused, stopping her assault on Joey's neck.

Joey rolls over underneath Charlie and grins up at her. "For a moment I thought my plan to seduce you wasn't going to work", Joey purrs brushing Charlie's hair behind her ears.

"I see. Well you've definitely got me hot and horny, so what are you going to do about it", Charlie asks raising a challenging eyebrow.

"This", Joey simply says and with that she pushes Charlie up into her straddled sitting position. She deftly undoes the buttons to Charlie's pyjama top.

She kisses Charlie deeply while sliding Charlie's pyjama top from her body. Running her hands down the planes of Charlie back, this causes Charlie to moan into their kiss. Joey glides her hands around to Charlie's stomach and then slide them up to cup Charlie's heavenly full breasts. Joey starts to gently kneed them, this elicits more moaning from Charlie.

Charlie draws out of their kiss and once again attacks Joey's sensitive neck. In the mean time, Joey starts to roll Charlie's hardening nipples between her thumbs and fore fingers. Charlie groans as she sucks on Joey's pulse point, as her hands lightly glide up and down Joey's silky smooth back.

Joey draws her head away from Charlie's lips, while she moves her hands from Charlie's breasts. Joey encircles Charlie's waist and pulls her hard against her. Their skin sizzles as their torsos touch. Charlie's throbbing nipples go from hot to burning when Joey captures her lips and kisses her passionately.

As Joey's tongue deliberately and firmly explores Charlie's mouth, she leans forward and pushes Charlie backwards until Charlie is laying on her back with her on top of her. All the while they remain kissing, moaning into each other's mouth in sheer ecstasy.

Joey withdraws from the kiss to gaze into Charlie's darkening ocean blue eyes. Whilst she hold's Charlie's gaze, Joey moves off Charlie so she can slowly peels Charlie pyjama shorts down her long luscious legs and off her body. Then Joey softly strokes her fingertips up Charlie's thighs until her hand is between Charlie's legs.

Charlie gasps as Joey's palm presses against her heated centre making gentle little circles. The nerve endings in Charlie's vibrating pussy are on fire. Then Joey kneels between Charlie's toned legs and spreads them wider. She lowers her face to Charlie's glistening pussy and opening Charlie's lips she blows softly onto her erect bud. This makes Charlie's head nearly explode and causes Charlie to cry out, "fuck!"

Charlie raises her hips as Joey's tongue dips into her wet folds. The tip of Joey's tongue teases Charlie's opening as she leisurely circles it. Charlie moans with pleasure and starts to rock her hips. Joey then runs her tongue up to Charlie's hardened clit and alternates from licking to sucking on it. All the while Charlie's hips rhythmically thrust into Joey's face. Joey revels in delight at Charlie's ever-increasing sounds of pure primal desire.

Joey shifts her position so that she is now lying between Charlie's legs. She trails her tongue down to Charlie's widening moist opening and slowly enters it. Charlie stiffens, "oh Joey", she cries out breathy. "Yes baby", she wildly exclaims.

Joey slides her tongue in and out of Charlie, while she gently rubs Charlie's swollen clit with her right hand fingertips. She then runs her left hand up Charlie's body to one of her full breasts to roll its firm nipple between her fingers. These actions bring Charlie close to the edge. Joey feels the Charlie is close to coming, "come for me baby", she purrs. With that, Joey curves her tongue so she hit Charlie's g-spot and quickens her pace before Charlie begs her to. Charlie is swept away by the wonderful sensation that is starting in her stomach and spreading down her legs. Her intense orgasm cause Charlie's world to shimmer in a spectrum of deep colours and she screams, "fuck Joey!"

As Charlie's inner wall convulsions diminish, Joey removes her tongue and kisses Charlie's pussy. She then crawls up her lover's body to lie on top of her. Joey smiles down at Charlie, who is trying to catch her breath. "Are you alright honey", Joey whispers then leans down and lightly kisses Charlie's lips.

"Mmm, very much", Charlie huskily replies with a loving goofy grin on her face. "God I've missed this", she tightly states with tears in her eyes.

"What? Sex", Joey cheekily asks.

"Not just sex, but sex with you", Charlie honestly responds.

"I see. So am I better then Hugo and Angelo", Joey asks half teasing.

"Most definitely sweetheart. I don't have to fake it with you", Charlie murmurs.

"Glad to hear that", Joey chuckles, and then she leans down and gives Charlie a fiery kiss.

Joey continues to kiss Charlie, while her hand gently caress up and down the sides of Charlie. She slowly starts to rock her hips into Charlie. Charlie breaks the kiss and takes a sharp breath. She suddenly rolls over, putting Joey under her. As she lies on top of Joey, she kisses her long and slow. Tracing her lips and tongue down Joey's throat, drawing soft moans from Joey's lips.

Charlie unhurriedly kisses licks and sucks her way down to Joey's firm breasts. She then tantalises each nipple by gently blowing over them. As each nipple start to harden, Charlie then swirls her tongue over and around them until they rise to their full height. This causes Joey's clit to throb and wetness to flow from her. Joey cries out in delight, "fuck Charlie!"

As Charlie's mouth continues her assault on Joey's breasts, she places a hand between Joey's folds. Joey feels two of Charlie's fingers gently tease her. Then drawing them through her heat, Charlie then brings her fingers to her mouth. She slowly sucks Joey's juice from off her fingers. Charlie softly purrs, "god I've missed the taste of you."

With that, Charlie frantically kisses, licks, sucks and nips her way down Joey's toned body. Charlie's breath is warm against Joey's skin and with Charlie's long silky hair brushing over her body; it causes Joey to shiver with pleasure. Joey whimpers from the wonderful sensations, which Charlie is causing. Charlie's hand are then everywhere on Joey's body, driving her crazy with lust.

Charlie senses that Joey needs something more, so she moves between Joey's thighs. Charlie lowers her mouth onto Joey's pussy and kisses it thoroughly. Her tongue probes and teases every part of Joey's pussy. Charlie then sucks on Joey stiff nub, causing Joey to give out a throaty loud moan.

Charlie flattens her tongue and licks Joey's entire womanhood. This tender ministration opens Joey up like a night blooming flower greeting the moon. Charlie tongue enters her and explores Joey's hidden secret. Joey's hips match the pace of Charlie's tongue as she slides it in and out of Joey.

Charlie keeps a steady pace as she brings Joey to the brink, she then stops. Joey cries out in frustration, "Charlie please!"

Charlie resumes, quickening her pace, while one of her hands stroke Joey's engorged clit with the other hand squeezing one of Joey's nipples. As Joey's orgasm rips through her body, she arches her back and gripping the quilt cover. Joey screams out, "Charlie", as her body shudders from release.

As the contraction slowly dissipate, Charlie disengages her tongue from inside of Joey. She lays a soft kiss on Joey's clit before proceeding to butterfly kiss her way up Joey's slick body. Joey murmurs purring sounds as Charlie's lips gently touch her skin. When she reaches Joey's lips, she tenderly and deeply kisses her. Their tongues caress each other and Joey can taste herself on Charlie's tongue.

They mutually break the kiss due to the need for air. Joey smiles at Charlie and brushes Charlie hair behind her ears. "Have you missed having sex with me", Charlie anxiously asks.

"Yes honey I have", Joey honestly answers, gently stroking the side of Charlie's face.

"That's good to know", Charlie whispers in relief.

Joey grins wickedly and seductively purrs, "so my dear Senior Constable, are you up for round two?"

Charlie returns Joey's grin, "always", she simply replies.

"Good", Joey huskily growls, and with that, she flips them over and starts to blow raspberries on Charlie's neck causing her to shriek then laugh.

From there a tickle war erupts, before Charlie and Joey continue their night of wild passionate lovemaking.


	55. Chapter 55

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 55

It has been a week since Joey and Charlie first made love again. In that week, they could hardly keep their hands off each other. Ruby has told them on numerous occasions that they are a pair of 'nymphos'. Charlie would respond by telling her she was jealous which Ruby usually respond by snorting and rolling her eyes. Leah has told them no one should be that disgustingly happy. Charlie gave her the same response she gave to Ruby. Leah's retort was of course she is 'bloody jealous', she being single and all, the lovers feel bad for Leah. Ruby said that she would call Storm and ask her to come and visit Leah. Leah mortifyingly told Ruby in no uncertain terms she is not to do that.

So tonight, Charlie and Joey are going to a barque over at Georgia's, so she can introduce them to Jamie. Charlie has been looking forward to meeting the woman who makes her partner gush. Joey is excited to be going and having dinner with another gay couple. Joey is dressed in a black pair of straight-legged Levi's, black leather boot, cobalt blue Quicksilver t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Charlie on the other hand is dressed in a light cotton pink floral dress with white sandals and finished off with a while shawl.

As Charlie finishes touching up her makeup and giving herself the once over look in her full-length mirror, she hears a wolf whistle. Turning to see who is whistling at her, she breaks into a huge smile. Joey is leaning on the door jam, seductively running her eyes over her lover's gorgeous figure. "You're breath taking, you know that babe", Joey comments, her voice husky with desire.

"Thanks hon", Charlie replies beaming at Joey and starts walking over to her.

Joey pushes herself off the door jam and meets Charlie wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist. Charlie places her arms around Joey's neck, leans forward and brushes her lips against Joey's lips. They deepen their kiss; Joey lightly touches Charlie's lips with the tip of her tongue. Charlie allows Joey's tongue to enter her mouth and while Joey's tongue gently probes, Charlie caresses Joey's tongue with hers. As Joey's tongue slowly retreats, Charlie lightly sucks on Joey's tongue. They both moan in pleasure and hold on tight to one another.

At that moment Ruby walks to Charlie's bedroom door, she rolls her eyes. She has come to let her mother know she is all moved back in. "If you keep this up, youse are gunna be late", Ruby comments with slight disgust in her voice.

The women break their kiss in fright. "Ruby have you never heard of knocking", Charlie growls in frustration.

"Yes but your door is wide open", Ruby sarcastically points out folding her arms.

"So Rubes are you all moved back in now", Joey interjects stopping mother and daughter from arguing.

"Yep, that's what I came to tell youse", Ruby happily replies leaning on the doorframe.

Charlie slips out of Joey's arms and walks over to Ruby. "I'm so glad to have you back home", Charlie tells Ruby slightly teary, lightly touching Ruby's face.

Ruby loosely put her arms around Charlie's waist. "It's good to be home my Charlie", Ruby contently comments, looking lovingly at her mother.

Charlie smiles and pulls Ruby to her, "I've missed having you here", she emotionally informs her daughter.

Ruby smiles and holds tightly to her mother, feeling safe and loved. Ruby smiles even more when she feels Joey's arms around her. "Welcome home Rubes", Joey whispers and drops a light kiss on top of Ruby's head.

Charlie lovingly smiles at Joey; she leans across and softly kisses her lips. Charlie's heart is bursting with love and she happily thinks, 'finally I have my family back.' She feels Ruby squirming and reluctantly pulls back she gives Ruby a smirk. "Yeah, welcome home my baby girl", Charlie croaks her voice thick with emotion.

"Thanks", Ruby responds smiling. "Well youse better get going, you don't want to keep Watson waiting", she hesitantly states pulling out of their group hug.

"Yeah babe, time to go", Joey comments agreeing with Ruby as she releases her hold on Ruby.

"Just let me touch up my makeup", Charlie softly replies picking up her lipstick.

"If ya wore that colour fast makeup you wouldn't have that problem", Ruby pointedly remarks. "We'll have to arrange a shopping trip to the city", she excitedly suggests.

Joey's eyes widen in horror as Charlie inwardly groans, "Yeah Rubes we will", Charlie reluctantly agrees.

* * *

><p>After Charlie touches up her makeup, she and Joey walk out of the bedroom and into the kitchen holding hands. As they stroll into the kitchen, they find Leah at the kitchen table putting her purse into her bag. Glancing up from her bag, Leah gives the couple a warm smile. The lovers both notice how tired Leah is looking, "you look dead on your feet", Charlie comments worried as she slightly frowns.<p>

"I am, but what can I do with Kirsty and Mel are off sick, so I'm down staff", Leah wearily states. "And it wouldn't be fair on Irene and Colleen if I took the night off. They're just as tired as I am", she replies sighing loudly.

"Have you thought of hiring someone temporarily while Kirsty and Mel are off sick", Charlie gently asks.

"Yeah I have, but it wouldn't be fair on them, I don't know how long I will need them to work", Leah tiredly answers.

"You could ask Aden, he needs the money and it'll give him something to do", Joey tentatively suggests. "And if you get really busy I can pitch in", she kindly offers.

"Thanks Joey", Leah says gratefully. "Oh by the way can Aden cook", she asks unsure.

"Yes, he's a good cook", Joey honestly states nodding her head.

"Well I'll give him a call to tomorrow and see what he says", Leah promises smiling. "Look I've got to run. Both of you have a nice night, bye", she comments rushing out the back door.

"Night Leah", Charlie and Joey call out in unison.

Charlie turns to face Joey, "that was nice of you, offering to help out Leah", Charlie lovingly states.

"She's family", Joey simply says, knowing that in a real family they help each other out.

"That she is", Charlie warmly agrees. "So you ready to go sweetheart", she softly asks leaning in and giving Joey a tender kiss.

Joey pulls out of the kiss and gives Charlie a bemused stare. "I've been ready for ages Charlz. It's you whose been dragging the chain", Joey pointedly replies gently poking Charlie in the stomach. "But what can I expect having a high maintenance femme for a girlfriend", she teasingly comments.

"Excuse me, is my butchy girl complaining", Charlie quips poking Joey back.

"No, just stating a fact", Joey giggles, then grabs Charlie's hands and pulls her to her. She softly kisses Charlie, who in turns deepens the kiss.

Just then, Ruby walks into the kitchen; she shakes her head, rolls her eyes and gets herself a glass tumbler. "I thought youse would have left by now", Ruby scolds. "But then again, youse are a pair of nymphos, so it'll take you another hour before youse get out the door", she sarcastically teases walking over to the sink and pouring herself a glass of water.

Charlie and Joey break their kiss in fright; again they are sprung kissing by Ruby. Charlie sighs in frustration, "oh you're hilarious", she caustically replies.

Ruby drinks her water as she walks over to the cordless phone and picks it up. "Want me to give Watson a call and let her know you'll be there in two hours", Ruby jokingly retorts.

"That won't be necessary", Charlie narkily responds folding her arms, while Joey tries not to smirk.

"You sure", Ruby asks as a smile teases her lips as she walks back over to the sink.

"Quite", Charlie firmly states. "Come on Jo, let's leave my comedian daughter to her night of makeovers and boy talk", she huffs as Nicole knocks on the back screen door.

Joey opens the screen door as Charlie takes hold of her other hand. "Hi Nic", Joey warmly greets the young woman.

"Hi Joey. Hey Charlie", Nicole brightly replies walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Nicole", Charlie kindly greets her. "Okay no boys and no alcohol", she sternly warns.

"Ooo so we can do some ecstasy then, cool", Ruby mischievously quips pouring herself another large glass of water.

Charlie once again folds her arms and gives Ruby a hard stare. "You want me to frisk you and Nicole and then search your room", Charlie comments in a low authoritative tone.

"God Charlie, I was only joking", Ruby snarls and then sculls her water.

A tense silence follows as mother and daughter glare at each other. Nicole nervously glances from one to the other, while Joey slightly shakes her head. Nicole swallows, and then forces a smile, "so no boys, no drugs and no alcohol, gotcha", she anxiously states trying to break the tension.

"Come on babe, it's getting late", Joey softly says winking at Ruby and Nicole while taking one of Charlie's hand.

"Ruby I mean it", Charlie firmly states moving over to her daughter.

"God Charlz, I swear, no boys, drugs or alcohol! Just me, Nicole and girl talk", Ruby huffs rolling her eyes.

"Good", Charlie says relieved. "Have fun and don't stay up talking all night", she motherly comments and lightly kisses Ruby's forehead.

"Why not? Apart from it being the weekend, we're on holidays", Ruby remarks looking disbelieving at her mother and pouring herself another glass of water.

"Because you need your rest. You've been doing extra shifts at the co-op", Joey intercedes pointedly. She is somewhat concerned about the amount of water Ruby has been consuming of late.

"I'll be fine Jo", Ruby comments reassuringly. "Anyway we won't be talking all night", she giggles.

"Really", Charlie asks raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Yes really. We'll be watching some movies", Ruby states with a 'so there' tone in her voice and sipping her water.

"Come on Charlie, let's leave them to their girl talk and movies", Joey urges gently tugging on Charlie's hand.

"I'm trusting you Ruby", Charlie warns.

"Bye Charlz. Bye Joey. Have a goodnight", Ruby responds trying to get her mother and Joey to leave.

"Night Rubes, Nic. Have fun", Joey warmly replies still tugging on Charlie's hand to get her moving.

"Night Joey, thank we will. Night Charlie", Nicole happily chirps moving to stand next to Ruby.

"Night Nicole and Ruby you be good", Charlie tightly states letting Joey pull her out the back door.

"Yeah bye", Ruby lightly snorts and watches Joey and Charlie get into Charlie's car and drive away.

Ruby feels Nicole's arms snake around her and rest her chin on her shoulder. "I never thought they'd leave", Ruby sighs in relief running her hands lightly over Nicole's arms.

"Me neither", Nicole murmurs as she softly lays a gentle kiss on Ruby's shoulder.

"Come on babe", Ruby utters turning around in Nicole's arms. "Let's go up to my room and start our 'girl talk'. You can tell me all about those lovely places you loved to be touched and then I can tell you all about mine", she mischievously purrs.

"Oh I love that kind of 'girl talk'. I also like the kind of talk that makes you moan", Nicole saucily responds and then leans in capturing Ruby's lips.

Nicole licks across Ruby's lips seeking entry, which Ruby grants. Nicole tongue slowly explores Ruby's warm wet mouth then she lightly stroking her tongue against Ruby's tongue. Ruby moans and strokes Nicole's tongue in return. Ruby then gently sucks on Nicole tongue drawing a moan from Nicole. They break their kiss and look hungrily into each other's eyes. "Bedroom, now", Nicole huskily exclaims, taking a hold of Ruby's hand and starts to drag her out of the kitchen.

"Wait", Ruby abruptly cries, Nicole gives her a 'you got to be joking' look. "Got to lock the back door", she distractively explains.

She quickly locks the back door, turns, smacks Nicole on the bum, giggles and takes off running. Nicole is slightly stunned, then takes off after her fleeing girlfriend. "You wait, I'll get you for that", Nicole warns chasing after Ruby.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Joey arrive at Georgia's place, with Charlie still worried what the two teenagers might get up too. Nicole not having the best reputation where boys are concerned. Joey notices Charlie pensive state so she leans across the console and lightly kisses Charlie's cheek. "Hon they'll be fine. I can't see Geoff turning up their without your permission. And as far as Nicole goes, she isn't seeing anyone", Joey lightly comments trying to reassure Charlie.<p>

"I know I'm worrying unnecessarily, but I can't help it. The last time them two got together they went skinny dipping", Charlie replies with concern showing in her voice and eyes.

"I don't think they'll be doing that again anytime soon. Having you and Aden show up would have spoilt the whole experience", Joey giggles and gently caresses the side of Charlie's face.

"You think I'm being silly", Charlie vulnerable accuses her and stares into Joey's loving compassionate eyes.

"No I don't hon. You're just being your over protective self", Joey gently laughs. "And now that you're allowed to be Ruby's mum, you're being more so", she says smiling at Charlie.

"I just want her to be safe. And with Grant still hanging around, I need to know she won't do anything stupid", Charlie replies worried, trying to explain her fears to Joey.

Joey takes Charlie's hand, "Charlie, Ruby's not stupid and neither is Nicole, so I can't see them doing anything apart from gas bagging all night. And as for Grant, Ruby wants nothing to do with him. So stop stressing and let's enjoy our night out", Joey calmly but firmly remarks trying to reassure her lover.

"How do you know she wants nothing to do with Grant", Charlie asks not convinced, she is still edgy that Ruby might still doubt her being raped.

Joey sighs knowing she will have to break her promise to Ruby because Charlie needs reassuring. "Because the other day while I was walking Ruby back to Irene's. Grant came up to us begging Ruby to get you to stop your meddling in his life", Joey nervously starts to relay the incident. "Ruby told him as far as she knew, you had bigger things to worry about then some low life piece of lying trash", she continues, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"As we tried to pass him, he warned her to get you to stop digging. She then told him to 'get fucked' and stay the hell away from her. And that she doesn't want anything to do with him. And as far as she's concerned, I'm her dad now and a hell of a lot better one then he would ever be", she says with pride in her voice. "He then grabbed her arm and told her I will never be a part of his family. I grabbed his hand like Storm had showed me to get someone to release their hold and told him if he ever threaten any of my family again he would fucking regret it", Joey sieves her anger slightly sipping from her grasp. "Before he could do anything, Mr Stuart was standing beside us and told Grant to get on his bike. He left and Mr Stuart asked us if we were alright and walked us home", she finishes off trying to calm herself down.

Charlie stares at Joey in disbelief, "Joey why the hell didn't you tell me when this happened! I could have nailed the fucking bastard", Charlie hotly remarks.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't tell you Charlie! When it comes to Grant Bledcoe, you lose it! Ruby and I need you here with us, not in gaol", Joey fiercely retorts.

"I hate the thought of him breathing the same air as the both of you, let alone him touching youse", Charlie heatedly responds.

Joey cups Charlie's face in her warm hands. "Honey I'm safe and so is Ruby. And believe me, I don't want him breathing the same air as my family either. But Charlie you have to keep calm and not let him push your buttons. You're not his victim anymore and Ruby isn't going to let him make her one and neither am I. I've been down that road before, and you and Aden helped me to re-empower myself by taking back all the power I gave Robbo", Joey implores Charlie.

"Charlie united we stand and together none of Grant's filth will stick. He's just a sick fuck that everyone is laughing at and who doesn't deserve our time or energy to think about. So let's not", Joey pleas.

"Okay sweetheart", Charlie whispers bring her lips to Joey's lips and lightly kissing them. Drawing back, Charlie smiles, "so Ruby said you're her dad now. Does that make us married", she cheekily asks.

"In Ruby's eyes we are and when we've been living together for a while we will be classed as being in a defacto relationship. And then Ruby will be seen as my daughter", Joey succinctly states grinning at Charlie.

"What about in your eyes, dad", Charlie teasingly asks.

"Until I see rings on our fingers Ms Buckton, we're just girlfriends and Ruby is my-daughter-to-be", Joey mildly informs Charlie.

"I see. So does that make me your- wife-to-be", Charlie seductively croons her lips only a couple of millimetres from Joey's lips. She is amazed that all this talk of being a wife is not freaking her out.

"Most definitely it makes you my-wife-to-be", Joey happily agrees then she gives Charlie a gentle kiss.

"Ooo I like the sound of that, my-husband-to-be", Charlie giggles.

"Husband", Joey squawks. "Excuse me, I might be butchy but I ain't going to be anyone's husband", Joey huffs indignant.

"Babe you really don't look that butchy", Charlie comments continuing to giggle.

"What", Joey exclaims in protest. "I am too", she stubbornly retorts.

"No hon, Storm is butchy. You're...you're gorgeous", Charlie truthfully tells her.

"You just wait missy, you're gunna know the truth by the end of the night", Joey sulkily warns and then pouts folding her arms.

"Should I be scare", Charlie snickers.

Joey glares at Charlie, "you should be afraid, very afraid", she informs her in her little kid's voice. Charlie burst out laughing, "oh you think I'm being funny! We'll see whose laughing tomorrow", Joey warns Charlie and then starts to tickle her.

Charlie shrieks as Joey's nimble dexterous fingers hit all of Charlie sensitive ticklish spots. Charlie tries to fight back but Joey is too quick for her. "Stop", Charlie wheezes in agony.

"What's in it for me if I do", Joey teases still tickling Charlie.

"A kiss", Charlie replies wheezing harder.

"One lousy kiss, I don't think so", Joey quickly retorts.

"Okay whatever you want, just stop please", Charlie begs.

"I want another one of you wonderful massages", Joey purrs.

"Okay", Charlie readily agrees so the tickling will stop.

"Hang on not so fast missy. To tide me over I want a lip searing, nipple tingling, clit throbbing kiss", Joey resolutely states raising a challenging eyebrow at Charlie.

"I think I can manage that", Charlie breathlessly responds.

Charlie leans across the centre console and swiftly captures Joey's lips with hers. Thrusting her tongue in Joey's mouth, she cups Joey's face and holds it tight. She then starts to slide her tongue in and out of Joey's mouth. This action conjures up images and feelings of another intimate caressing. As they get lost in the passion of the kiss, they become oblivious to their surroundings. Just as Joey cups Charlie's breast, Charlie's side door suddenly opens. "Charlie let go of your woman and come inside", Georgia bellows causing both Charlie and Joey to jump and shriek. "God youse are such girls", she chuckles at the lovers' fright.

"Fuck ya Georgia! You nearly made me pee myself", Charlie huffs glaring at Georgia and lightly rubbing her breast.

"Serves you right! You're not horny teenagers anymore", Georgia remarks unsympathetically. "So come on, I want youse to meet Jamie", she finishes off grinning.

"Okay we're coming", Charlie replies gruffly. Turning back to Joey, she whispers, "Are you alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah. Sorry about hurting you breast babe", Joey whispers back with concern in her voice for having gripped tight to Charlie's breast in fright.

"It's okay", Charlie reassuringly tells her as she touches the side of Joey's face. "You can kiss it better later", she cheekily murmurs.

"Come on you guys", Georgia hollers impatiently standing in front of the car.

"Keep your shirt on", Charlie calls back frustrated.

Joey giggles, "let's go babe", she utters kissing the palm of Charlie's hand.

* * *

><p>Once they are out of the car, Georgia leads the lovers inside her small seaside cottage. Joey takes in the simply decorated home, feeling quite at ease in it. Country music is softly filtering through the house from the back patio. As they get to the back screened sliding door, Joey hangs back, feeling a bit shy and nervous.<p>

Georgia slides the screen door open and walks up to her girlfriend, who is standing in front of the gas barbeque, and lightly kisses her on the cheek. Jamie turns; wrapping her arms around Georgia waist and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. "Hon, I'd like you to meet Charlie and Joey", Georgia warmly says gazing lovingly into Jamie eyes. Turning to look in the direction of their guests, Georgia gushes, "honey this is Charlie, Charlie this is Jamie."

Jamie extends her hand, "hi Charlie, nice to finally meet you", Jamie kindly says, her voice has a smoky deep quality to it.

"Hi Jamie, it's good to finally meet the woman who makes Georgia gushes", Charlie warmly responds teasing Georgia and shaking Jamie's hand.

"I do not gush", Georgia squawks in protest, her voice an octave higher than normal. Jamie and Charlie laugh, "shut up the pair of you", she grumbles, then looks for Joey who is hiding behind Charlie. "Joey stop hiding behind Charlie and say hi to Jamie", she gruffly orders watching Joey shyly reveal herself. "Jamie, Joey. Joey, Jamie", Georgia finishes off in a flurry.

"Hey Jo", Jamie simple says smiling at her.

"J.T.", Joey squeaks in surprise, suddenly feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Georgia stares at Jamie then at Joey and utters slightly confused, "you know each other?"

"Yeah, we met at Storm's", Jamie answers with an easy smile. "How are you", she gently asks moving forward and giving Joey a quick hug.

"I'm good thanks, how are you", Joey replies relieved that Jamie is not holding any ill feelings against her for breaking up with Storm and returns the hug. Charlie places a comforting arm around Joey.

"I'm good", Jamie happily replies. "Glad the weekend is here. Work has been a nightmare", she comments tired.

Georgia gazes at her girlfriend with a slightly worried expression on her face. "Would you like another beer hon", Georgia softly asks.

"Yeah, that would be great babe", Jamie gratefully states, softly caressing the side of Georgia's face.

Georgia smiles adoringly at Jamie, then turns to Charlie and Joey, "would youse like a beer", she politely asks giving them a goofy smile.

"That would be great thanks Georgia", Charlie replies gratefully.

"Yes please", Joey simply responds,

"I'll be back in a minute", Georgia says heading back inside.

There is a moment of silence before Joey smirks and quips, "Well Jade will be happy to find out you have found yourself a decent girlfriend".

"Yeah, but I can see her giving Georgy the third degree", Jamie chuckles.

"True, but she'd only do it 'cause she cares about you", Joey states agreeing.

"I know, but she can be a bit over protective. I'm wondering if that's the real reason Storm took off", Jamie comments reflecting.

"Storm's taken off", Joey asks confused and panicked. Charlie rubs Joey's back to help calm her.

"Yeah, she said she was taking a much needed holiday and that she'd be out of touch for awhile", Jamie gently explains.

"Oh", Joey sadly utters, tears filling her eyes.

Jamie moves over to Joey and gently cups her face. "Joey it's okay, she's fine. A bit stressed but that's all", Jamie says in a reassuring tone. "She asked me to let you know that she was going away and not to worry. And she'll call you when she gets back", she gently relays Storm's message.

"Do you know how long she'll be away for", Joey asks in a small voice.

"Sorry sweetie she didn't say", Jamie reluctantly tell her. "But I'm sure she won't be away too long", she suggests trying to sound positive.

"I hope so too", Joey replies slightly scared because the trial is in ten days time. "When did she go", Joey softly asks.

"She left early Thursday morning", Jamie quietly informs her.

"Who left early Thursday morning", Georgia curiously asks handing everyone their beers.

"Thanks babe", Jamie answers with a big grinning on her face and taking one of the beers. "Storm", she replies clarifying who left early Thursday.

"Thanks Georgia", Joey mumbles somewhat upset taking her beer from her.

"Yeah thanks Georgia", Charlie happily states taking a beer from her friend.

"Oh I see. I guess she needs some space to clear her head. It'd probably do her the world of good", Georgia happily chirps, wrapping her arm around Jamie's waist. "By the way, you never mentioned you knew Storm", she unhappily states.

"I agree with Georgia, some time away will help. And I'd say she'll be back before the trial starts sweetheart", Charlie confidently remarks, knowing Joey is worried that Storm might not be there for her during the trial. She then takes a swig of her beer.

"If Storm promised you she would be there, then she will be there", Jamie adamantly states, then she takes a pull of her beer. "And babe I call Storm 'Fox', so I have mentioned her to you", she softly adds.

A slight awkward silence descends upon them, then Charlie clears her throat and curiously asks, "So Jamie hasn't your past girlfriends been decent women?"

"What makes you say that Charlie", Georgia suspiciously asks.

"Just something Joey said", Charlie briskly replies.

"Which was", Georgia probingly asks eyeing Jamie curiously.

"That Jamie has found herself a decent girlfriend", Charlie succinctly answers taking a sip of her beer.

"I see", Georgia responds tightly. She carefully looks at Jamie who is vaguely uncomfortable where this might lead. "Honey did they hurt you", she gently asks.

"One did physically attack me. The others just ripped me off", Jamie replies causally to try to make light of it. She still finds it embarrassing.

Georgia hugs Jamie tight and whispers, "baby I will never let anyone ever hurt you again!"

Drawing slightly out of their embrace, Jamie lightly kisses Georgia on her lips and then smiles at her. "Thanks honey", Jamie quietly utters, feeling very much loved.

Joey and Charlie both grin at their friends loving gestures towards one another. Charlie kisses Joey on the temple, then curiously asks, "so how did you two meet?"

Jamie and Georgia are pulled back into their surroundings and look at their guests. They blush slightly with embarrassment at being caught out being loving towards each other. Georgia clears her throat, "do you remember the neighbours dispute call out I took with Kendall where we came back wet and muddy", Georgia sourly asks Charlie.

"Yeah, you came back madder than a wet hen", Charlie chuckles remembering Georgia stomping back into the station wet from head to toe with mud all over her uniform.

"Yes well, Jamie was one of the tradies there and after I got changed into a dry uniform and went to get you and I some lunch, I met her at the Diner. She asked me if I was alright and we talked for a while and then we traded phone numbers", Georgia relates the rest of the story.

"That was what, three months ago", Charlie comments amazed that Georgia has kept her and Jamie's relationship a secret for so long.

"Three months", Joey loudly exclaims. "J.T. shame on you, you told us you weren't interested in finding a new girlfriend", she huffs.

Jamie chuckles, "what I told you was the truth, because I was already with Georgia."

"Yeah but you never said you already had a girlfriend. You let us believe you were still single", Joey pointedly states.

"I thought Fox would have told you", Jamie honestly remarks.

"No, she probably thought if you wanted us to know you would tell us", Joey sighs.

"Yeah that sounds like Fox. The whole confidentiality thing, it's second nature to her", Jamie agrees. She then eyes off both Georgia and Charlie. "But she's not the only one who does that. Is Charlie the same, 'cause Georgia is", she asks trying not to smirk.

"Sometimes", Joey replies sighing then winking at Jamie.

Georgia glares at Jamie and Joey, slightly affronted, "we can't help it can we Charlie. It's part and parcel of being a cop", Georgia emphatically states.

"Very true", Charlie replies agreeing with Georgia.

Joey gives Charlie a quick squeeze, "but she's not as bad as Storm. I'm sure sometimes she even keeps secret from herself", Joey snorts.

"It must be hard, hearing all kinds of terrible things and not allow to say anything to anyone because of the confidentiality clause. At least we can discuss cases", Charlie comments empathising with Storm.

"She could off load to another of her colleagues, just not mention any names", Georgia thoughtfully suggests.

"She doesn't like to do that because they have enough to deal with, with their own clients", Joey sadly tells them.

"I could never do what she does. I don't have the patience", Georgia honestly comments. Both Jamie and Joey laugh, "what", she demands confused.

"Georgy you and Charlie have counselling skill. You have to, to do your jobs effectively", Jamie kindly points out.

"J.T.'s right Georgia. You and Charlie were so kind, patient and understanding with me, through the whole Robbo thing", Joey whole heartily agrees. This causes Charlie and Georgia to smile warmly at their girlfriends' comments.

"Well my love, time to put the steaks on", Jamie states slapping Georgia on the bum and winking at Charlie and Joey. They laugh at the surprised expression on Georgia's face.

"Do that again and you'll be sleeping outside tonight", Georgia growls as she glares at Jamie. One thing she hates is to be slapped on the bum and Jamie knows this.

"Sorry babe", Jamie sheepishly apologises.

"You will be if you do it again", Georgia huffily warns and then turns to go inside to get the steaks.

"Would you like a hand", Joey politely asks.

"No thanks Joey", Georgia kindly states continuing to walk inside.

After a brief silence, Jamie softly asks with concern in her voice, "Charlie are you okay, because Georgy's been a bit worried about you?"

Joey quickly glares at Charlie who is looking slightly confused. "Yeah I'm fine. A case I'm working on at moment is a tough one", Charlie reassuringly tells them.

She wishes she could involve Georgia more, but she has been sworn to secrecy. At the beginning of the week, they had discovered a young Indonesian man who they suspected as being a human trafficking victim. He had told them his name was 'Clint Eastwood' and he knew little English. Angelo brought Hugo to the hospital because he could speak some Indonesian. Hugo had protested way too much about not really being able to speak the language, which she and Angelo did not believe in the slightest. How could he work in Indonesia for all those years and not know the language.

One thing Charlie did pick up on was that Hugo frighten 'Clint', especially after he spoke with him. Hugo had told them that he was scare that they would deport him and that was the reason he was so scared. To make matters worse, 'Clint' absconded from the hospital and all efforts to find him so far has proven fruitless. Charlie just hopes Hugo and his associates have not found him either.

Another situation that involved Hugo is a mysterious man had broken into his warehouse and Hugo caught him leaving the building. A fight broke out between them and when Xavier tried to intervene, he ended up in the water with Brendon having to save him. Ruby had been there as well and phoned for help. The man had gotten away and when questioned Hugo denied knowing the man, which neither her or Angelo believed. Hugo and Ruby both gave her a description of the man. She is how waiting for Xavier to regain his memory so they can take a statement from him.

"Well I know Georgia wants to help. She's scare that you're not going to look after yourself properly", Jamie sincerely informs her.

Charlie is appalled worrying Georgia like that. She decides that she going to tell her what she can. Joey gives Jamie an easy smile, "not gunna happen, even if I have to drag her home, chain her to the bed and force feed her", Joey determinedly states.

"Now there's an interesting visual", Jamie laughs. "Make sure you strip her and take all her clothes just encase she slips the chains", she suggest with mirth in her voice.

"Good idea", Joey heartily agrees giggling.

"God you two are a pair of perves", Charlie comments with disgust in her voice.

Georgia walks out the back door to catch Charlie's comment. "Why are our girlfriends perves", she asks suspiciously.

"They suggested that I be chained naked to a bed", Charlie disapprovingly informs Georgia.

"Do I really want to know why you suggested that", Georgia pointedly asks Jamie handing her the steaks and sliced onions.

Jamie takes the steaks and onions off Georgia. "No not really. Anyway it was Joey's suggestion", Jamie replies blaming Joey.

"I see", Georgia frostily states.

"Hang on, I said about chaining Charlie to the bed. You suggested stripping her naked", Joey protests.

"Oh now the truth comes out! So you want to see Charlie naked", Georgia states pissed off, but hiding a smile.

"What! No! Honey I never, really", Jamie splutters.

"Talk to the hand", Georgia stiffly remarks holding up her hand and turning away from Jamie. She then winks at Charlie and Joey.

Charlie stands there shaking her head and chuckles. Joey giggles then innocently asks, "so Georgia you don't need to imagine Charlie naked 'cause you would have seen her in the locker room at the police station, right?"

Georgia blushes, "well not naked, she was wearing undies and a bra", she coughs.

"Oh so it's alright for you to see Charlie naked, but not me", Jamie sarcastically comments.

"Yes. And as I said she wasn't naked", Georgia defensively retorts.

Charlie stares at all of them, "can we stop all this talk about me being naked please", she uncomfortably asks.

"Okay", Joey chirps. "but it's only fair that I imagine Georgia naked 'cause you've seen her in a state of undress in the locker room", she calmly finishes, giving them an innocent look.

Jamie laughs out loud, Georgia glares at her girlfriend and Charlie is totally bewildered. "Oh thanks you for defending my honour", Georgia sourly huffs at Jamie.

"Baby she can wonder what you look like naked, but she isn't going to experience it or touch you, that pleasure is all mine", Jamie purrs.

"Really. Only if I grant you that pleasure", Georgia smugly states.

"But babe, you keep telling me over and over that you love how I touch you", Jamie wheedles with a smile on her face.

"Yes well Charlie and Joey don't need to know that", Georgia gruffly states embarrassed.

They all laugh at Georgia whose face has turned bright red from embarrassment. Georgia glares at them, and then she laughs as well. She is happy that she can relax and be herself and enjoy Jamie fully with her friends instead of having to be guarded.

Georgia knows that Jamie is out and proud and has no qualms about being affectionate with her in public. It is not that she is ashamed of being gay; it is just hard enough being a police officer without the gay taunts being thrown at you as well. Charlie's experience has made her wary, but saying that, Charlie does not care what people think of her and Joey's relationship anymore. They are happy and that is all that matters. Georgia thinks, 'if Charlie doesn't give a fuck, then neither should I!'

* * *

><p>Their evening with Georgia and Jamie has been fun and relaxing. Now back at the beach house, Charlie and Joey are in Joey's room. Charlie is in the process of removing Joey's clothes; her lips kiss Joey's flesh as each new naked skin is revealed. Joey purrs contently as Charlie strips her clothes from her body. Charlie then manoeuvres Joey onto the bed.<p>

Charlie stands in front of Joey and slowly rids herself of her clothes. She then climbs onto the bed and crawls up Joey's body to straddle her hips. Joey feels Charlie's moist hot centre gently touching her mound, sending an intense feeling of desire rippling through her body. Charlie leans down and kisses Joey's exposed neck whilst the palms of her hands move in circles over Joey's sensitive nipples causing Joey to cry out, "oh god Charlie."

Charlie chuckles into Joey's neck, her warm hands roam softly down Joey's toned body. Joey sharply inhales, arching her back under Charlie's exquisite torturous attention. Charlie kisses up Joey's neck to her jaw, then to Joey's lips. Joey feels Charlie's mouth make contact with hers. Charlie brushes the tip of her tongue across Joey's lips, barely touching them. Joey allows Charlie's tongue to enter and slowly caress the inside of her mouth. Joey's tongue in the meanwhile lightly teases Charlie's tongue until lust hit them hard sending their tongues into over drive.

They each moan into the other mouth, and then they end the kiss breathing hard. Charlie smiles at Joey then devours Joey's mouth in a searing deep sensual kiss. Charlie's tongue swirls inside Joey's moist warm mouth. Her hands are now lightly stroking Joey's hips, causing Joey to shiver with desire.

Joey gently places her hands on Charlie's shoulders and pushes Charlie slowly up. Once Charlie is upright, Joey cups Charlie's breasts and gently kneads them. Joey then gently strokes a finger over each of Charlie's nipples making them erect. Charlie arches into Joey's hands and grinds down onto Joey mound. "Fuck baby", Charlie moans.

Charlie tries to continue her exploration of Joey's suede soft skin only to falter as Joey's fingertips sweep sensually over and down her beautiful torso. Joey lightly caresses Charlie's pubic area causing Charlie to raise her hips. Joey slides the fingers of one hand between Charlie's legs. While the other hand strokes Charlie's breast. Charlie growls distracted, "hey my butchy girl, I'm doing you first", as her hips thrust in response to Joey's fingers.

With effort, Charlie grabs a hold of Joey's wrist and slowly draws her hand from between her legs. Charlie then proceeds to push Joey back down onto the bed. Once Joey's back hits the bed, Charlie kisses a fiery track down Joey's body. Charlie's burning light tasting strokes of her tongue elicits wonderful moans from Joey's lips. Charlie's lush silky hair brushes softly over Joey's hot skin. Charlie hoarsely whispers, "dear god Joey you're so beautiful."

Charlie butterfly kisses Joey's hips and down to her inner thighs. Joey's legs open wider in response and Charlie mouth softly covers Joey's clit. Charlie gently sucks on Joey's engorged bud while the fingertips of her right hand strokes up and down Joey's inner thigh.

Joey's body is going into overload from the wonderful sensations Charlie is causing. Joey moans in delight as Charlie plunges her tongue deep inside her. Joey can feel her orgasm rising in her, "Charlie faster", Joey pantingly pleas, her hips thrusting quicker.

Charlie withdraws her tongue and Joey whimpers. Charlie replaces her tongue with two fingers and flicks Joey's clit with her tongue causing Joey to cry out. Charlie fingers thrust and flutter inside Joey while her lips and tongue suck and lick Joey's responsive clit. Charlie's left hand slides over Joey's breasts helping to bring Joey to a mind blowing, body shaking orgasm. Joey arches into Charlie's hand and mouth as she comes screaming Charlie's name.

Charlie draws her mouth away from Joey's clit as she removes her fingers from inside of Joey. Joey weakly pulls Charlie up to her mouth kissing her deeply. She tastes herself on Charlie's lips and tongue. Joey rolls them over breaking the kiss and smiles lovingly at Charlie. She then kisses Charlie softly and then moves off her and the bed. This startles Charlie and she concernedly asks confused, "Joey where are you going?"

Joey gives Charlie a wicked grin. "I told you that I'd show you how butchy I am", she cockily states.

With that, Joey goes over to the wardrobe and after a few moments, she has gotten what she wants. Turning back to Charlie, she holds out to her what she has. Charlie slightly gasps and Joey struts over to the bed and hands it to Charlie. Joey grins at Charlie and huskily and teasingly demands, "put it on me woman."

Charlie looks at Joey's purple strap-on then looks at Joey then Charlie grins. Charlie takes care as she buckles it to Joey. Charlie can feel her clit throbbing and herself becoming wetter.

Once the strap-on is in place, Joey leans down and gives Charlie a passionate kiss. Joey lightly strokes Charlie's nipples, feeling them become as hard as diamonds. Joey then slides her right hand down Charlie's tan toned body to reach between her legs. Joey can feel that Charlie is very wet and ready. Joey removes her hand and opens the bedside draw and pulls out a bottle of lubricant. She pours some over 'her cock'. Joey quietly says, "honey sit on her knees.

Charlie moves to the middle of the bed and sits on her knees. Joey climbs onto the bed and positions herself behind Charlie. Joey gently whispers, "hon open your legs wider and lift up."

Charlie does what Joey asks and she feels one of Joey's hand on her hip. Joey guides the head of 'her cock' into Charlie's slicking opening. She slowly slides it in with Charlie carefully moving backwards to rest on Joey's thighs. They remain like this for a moment with Joey softly kissing Charlie's neck and putting her other hip on Charlie other hip. Joey softly utters, "take your time baby. Give yourself a good fuck."

Charlie leans slightly forward feeling it slide out, then Joey pulls Charlie back down again. Back and forwards, up and down, Charlie increases the tempo. Moan and panting, Charlie is being swept away, especially with Joey's hands softly caressing her neck and clit. Charlie has lost all sense of time, one moment she is at the sensual plateau. The next moment her world is being rocked by a powerful orgasm with her crying out, "fuck baby I'm coming!"

As Charlie calms down, Joey gently withdraws 'her cock' out of Charlie. Carefully lowering Charlie to the bed, she turns her over. Joey lies beside Charlie and slowly stirs Charlie's body back to life. Joey caresses Charlie's breasts, circling each nipple with her fingertip, making them stand to attention. With her lips and tongue, she traces down Charlie throat to her breasts, taking each sensitive nipple into her mouth in turn.

Charlie feels an ache between her legs and wetness starting to flow again. Charlie begs, "baby I need you in me."

Bracing herself on her arms, Joey gently enters Charlie. She starts out slowly moving her hips, 'her cock' sliding in and out easily. In a few moments, Charlie starts to match pace with her lover. Soon they are moving as one, with Charlie quickly moving towards another orgasm. As it hits, Joey keeps fucking Charlie through it. Charlie feels herself getting tighter and tighter with Joey knowing to stay inside her.

Charlie is breathing heavily looking intently at Joey, who gazes adoringly back into her eyes. Joey kisses Charlie tenderly and starts to rock her hips once again. Charlie does not think she has it in her to come again. However, she is shocked when her body starts to respond and she once again matches tempo with Joey.

Joey slowly brings Charlie to the edge, but stops just short of Charlie coming. She expertly teases Charlie until Charlie begs and pleas, "Joey please!"

Joey quickens her tempo, thrusting hard into Charlie. Joey tightly gasps, "don't come yet honey."

Charlie stammers out really needing to come, "I'll try baby."

Joey thrusts faster and harder into Charlie both of them moaning and panting loudly. Then all of a sudden, Charlie grips tight to Joey's back and stiffly arches herself into Joey. They both cry out as an orgasm rips through the both of them with such power that Charlie can feel Joey's pleasure deep inside her.

When Charlie recovers from their intense lovemaking, Joey lazily kisses Charlie and grins at her. "See I am a butchy girl", Joey happily tells her.

"You're more of a soft butchy girl", Charlie lightly retorts stroking Joey's face.

"Soft", Joey exclaims. "Feel this", she suggestively remarks taking Charlie's hand and putting it on 'her cock'.

Charlie laughs, "well babe at least I know you won't suffer brewers droop, performance anxiety or premature ejaculation", as she slides her hand up and down Joey's purple 'love muscle'.


	56. Chapter 56

_Konga yes you were right JT and Jamie were one in the same =0) xtr I'm glad you liked the ending of the last chapter lol_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 56

It is Sunday morning, the day before the 'Robert Cruze Trial' begins. The only word Joey has heard from Storm is a text from her saying she and Charlie can stay at her places during the trial. Joey is now certain that Storm has decided she cannot be around her at all. This has made this last week one of the worst weeks, she has experienced since returning to Summer Bay.

To start with, Charlie has been doing a lot of overtime at work with her ex Angelo. This has made Joey slightly insecure about their relationship. Joey has not mention how she feels to Charlie for fear of putting pressure on her. The last time Charlie felt pressured in their relationship, she ended up screwing Hugo.

Then Ruby collapsed and ended up in hospital, frightening the bejesus out of her and Charlie. Rachel informed them that Ruby has type one diabetes. This means Ruby has to have three insulin injections daily and she has to closely monitor her blood glucose levels. Rachel has shown Ruby, Charlie and her how to do both the injections and test Ruby's blood. Ruby argued that only she really needed to know how to do it, but Rachel pointed out what if something happened and she could not do it, Ruby then reluctantly agreed.

With Ruby being diagnosed with diabetes, Charlie's over protected nature surfaced causing Ruby to rebel. This in turn has caused them to fight more, turning their happy household into a war zone. Leah has tried to mediate a cease-fire between mother and daughter. However, all that has happened so far is Leah swearing and yelling at the both of them.

The only good thing to come out of this week is that she and Aden have scored themselves jobs. She is going to start working in the Bait Shop once the trial is over. Aden is now working for Leah, putting his cooking abilities to good use at the Diner. Joey cannot wait to start working again, she has missed being around boats and anything to do with fishing. One of her duties working in the Bait Shop with be taking charted fishing cruises out on the ocean and up the river and she cannot be happier.

Now as she packs her bag to take to Storm's place, she wonders how Storm is and wishing desperately to talk with her. She has spoken with Jade on a couple of occasion. However, like her, Jade has not heard from Storm. Even though she has left her lots of voice and text messages. Joey hopes nothing has happened to Storm, but she refuses to think anything bad has happened.

Just then, Joey feels arms wrap around her waist and a weight on her right shoulder. Joey turns her head to the right and receives a delicate tender kiss on her lips. Drawing slight back, Joey smiles and looks deeply into gorgeous blue eyes. "Hey beautiful, nearly packed", Charlie softly asks, holding Joey close to her.

"Yeah, what about you", Joey answers raising an eyebrow knowing Charlie can take ages to pack.

"I called in at home last night and packed before coming here", Charlie smugly tells her.

"Will wonders never cease", Joey mockingly responds, and then she grins at Charlie.

"Hey, I can be quick when I have to be", Charlie huffs releasing Joey and stepping to the side of her.

Joey turns and faces Charlie, "that's good to know. Just as long as you take your time with the important things, I have no problem with you being slow", Joey purrs and raises her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

Charlie gently pulls Joey into an embrace, "I'm glad you agree. 'Cause we can't rush things", Charlie seductively replies. "Especially...shopping", she finishes off whispering in Joey's ear.

"Shopping", Joey squawks in horror jerking away from Charlie.

Charlie howls with laughter at the look of dread on Joey's face. "You should see your face", Charlie wheezes.

"Yeah probably the same look that's going to be on your face when I say no next time you want a nooky", Joey growls and turns back to her bag and starts to zip it up.

Charlie sits on the bed and looks up at Joey. "You know two can play at that game", Charlie calmly retorts.

"True, but I had a good teacher in art of patience. Where you've had eager little boys". Joey smugly points out, picking up her bag and turns to walk out of the bedroom.

"I don't know how Storm did it", Charlie whispers, causing Joey to stop and turn around. "'Cause every time I look at you, I want you", she honestly tells Joey.

Joey places her bag on the floor and walks over to Charlie, who is still sitting on the bed. She gently cups Charlie's face in her warm hands, leans down and softly kisses Charlie's lips. Charlie responds by pulling Joey to her and deepening their kiss. Joey straddles Charlie's lap and pushes her back onto the bed. Charlie runs her hands underneath Joey's t-shirt to caress the soft skin of Joey's back. Joey slides her hands underneath Charlie's tank top, softly stroking Charlie's silky smooth skin of her stomach. Each of them moans with delight at the other's light touches.

Just as Charlie is about to unclasp Joey's bra and with Joey cupping Charlie's breasts, they are interrupted. "For fuck sake! Will you two please close your door! Neither Ruby or I need a lesson in lesbian sex", Leah grumbles.

Charlie softly cries out in pain, due to Joey squeezing her breasts in fright. Joey instantly releases Charlie's breasts, "sorry honey", Joey whispers her apology.

"Maybe they thought you'd like a lesson Leah. So you'd know what Storm could do to you", Ruby cheekily chimes in, as Charlie and Joey groan in frustration.

"What the fuck! Will you stop with all the Storm shit Ruby. I'm not interested in her. I like dick", Leah growls.

"So did Charlie and look at her now! And I'm sure Storm has one or she can buy one and her tits aren't that big either", Ruby crows teasing Leah further. "Hey Joey, does Storm have one", she curiously asks.

Joey starts to blush, "Ruby if you want to know, you'll have to ask her yourself", Joey answers slightly embarrassed as she rolls off Charlie and sits up.

"Okay I'll ask her when we get to her place", Ruby happily chirps.

Charlie sits up and stares at Ruby, "we? Sorry Ruby but school starts back tomorrow", Charlie firmly states.

"It's a pupil free day tomorrow", she points out. "And I want to be there for Joey", Ruby half states, half pleas.

"Rubes your Year 10 exams are coming up and you can't afford to miss school", Charlie argues.

"They're still a month away. Joey is more important than me just missing a few stupid lessons", Ruby vehemently states.

Joey smiles touched by Ruby's statement, "Ruby I appreciate you wanting to be there for me, but Charlie's right. Your school work is more important", Joey gently tells her.

"No it's not! You're way more important to me then school work! Anyway we are only revising from now until our exams", Ruby adamantly states. "Please Charlie", Ruby begs.

Charlie sighs deeply because if she were not a witness in the trial she would take time off work to support Joey. "Okay you can come", Charlie reluctantly agrees.

Ruby races over and hugs her mother, "thanks my Charlie", Ruby says relieved.

"No problem", Charlie replies holding tight to Ruby.

Ruby draws out of the embrace and nervously asks, "is it alright if Nicole comes? She wants to be there for Joey too."

"I don't know Rubes. She's got her HSC coming up and Roman will be pissed if anything interferes with that", Charlie comments unsure.

"This week at school all they'll be doing is getting ready for their muck up day on Friday", Ruby comments reassuringly.

"Then the formal that night", Joey remarks remembering her Year 12 muck up day and formal. 'Thank god the girls had to ask the guys out, or I would have went alone', she snorts to herself.

"No the formal is the following week because both the Surf Club and Bowls Club have been already booked for this Friday night", Ruby informs them.

"Yeah the Bowls Club has a charity dinner on and the Surf Club has a 21st birthday bash happening there", Leah chips in with more details.

"Are you catering for either of them", Joey curiously asks.

"Yeah the 21st", Leah happily replies. Now with the off food incident behind her, the Diner is once again very busy.

"God with you and Aden being called as witnesses and Kirsty leaving, how are you going to manage", Joey asks concerned.

"I'm putting on a few casuals, some of the Year 12's are looking to make some extra cash. Also I'm hoping that they will find Robbo guilty quickly and I'll be back in time for the 21st party", Leah plainly answers.

"So do I", Charlie says agreeing. "How is Miles", she asks generally concerned for him.

"Devastated. I don't know how Kirsty could do that to him, after everything they've been through. Just to up and leave like that. Yeah I know she had a scare with her kidneys, but to say he was smothering her and trying to run her life. That was low", Leah angrily comments feeling protective towards Miles.

"Well we don't know what was really going on in their relationship. But I do know that he loved and adored Kirsty", Charlie sadly remarks knowing how smothered and controlled she felt in her relationship with Angelo.

"Yes he did. And if Kirsty is blind to the fact that he's such a good guy, then she never deserved him. And I'm sure there's a wonderful woman out there for him", Joey strongly states.

"Yeah and I hope he doesn't have as much trouble finding her as I'm having finding a decent guy", Leah sourly retorts.

"Well you could have Storm if you want", Ruby teases and smiles innocently at her.

"What is it with you, trying to set me up with Storm! I'm not gay and I can't see her getting a sex change. She's a mate, period", Leah huffs.

"I agree Leah, I can't see Storm having a sex change. And anyway Rubes, Leah mightn't be Storm's type", Joey quips.

"Why, what's wrong with me? I'm sexy, smart and I look damn hot in my black cocktail dress", Leah fiery comments.

"But you're straight Leah. Definitely not what Storm's looking for", Charlie giggles.

"Why do straight girls complain when they think gay girls like them and when they find out they don't they whinge why don't they like them. You'd think they'd be happy that gay girls aren't interested", Joey remarks shaking her head in frustration and disbelief.

"It's an insecurity thing. We may not be interest but in a perverse way it's nice to be wanted and admired by them", Leah honestly tells Joey.

Before anything more can be said, a knock on the screen door can be heard. "Hello", Aden bellows after he knocks.

"Come in if ya good lookin'", Leah hollers back.

"Well that leaves you outside Ade", Nicole quips giggling and quickly opening the screen door and hurrying inside.

"Oi! You just wait", Aden responds following Nicole through the door and chasing her down the hallway.

Nicole shrieks running pass Leah and taking refuge behind Ruby. "What you think Ruby's gunna save ya", Aden asks with mirth in his voice.

"Yep, 'cause if you do anything to her, Charlie and Joey will kick your arse", Nicole answers still giggling and hiding behind Ruby.

"Ah that's not fair! Charlie tell her to play fair. She's the one pulling Ruby into this", Aden whines.

"How old are youse? Two", Charlie asks shaking her head.

"No", he says indignant, then smirks. "Five, six at the most", Aden quips giving Charlie his innocent look.

"Oh god", Charlie sighs closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose while Joey giggles.

"It looks like we'll be in for an interesting time at Storm's", Leah dryly states.

"Ya think", Charlie sarcastically comments.

"What, a good time will be had by all", Aden cheerfully states.

"And how did you come to that conclusion" Charlie confusedly and curiously asks, knowing the trial will be rough on all of them.

"Because we are going to be all together", Aden sagely replies.

"What, united we stand", Nicole asks with a queer expression on her face.

"Yep, and lots of drugs and alcohol", he cheekily answers, baiting them.

"Drugs", Charlie squawks unamused.

"I'm sure Storm should have some good ones, her being a 'mind fucker' and all", Aden innocently comments trying to keep a straight face.

Charlie quickly looks at Joey, "is that true", she asks with a mixture of concern and anger in her voice.

"What, no. Storm isn't into drugs. God she hardly drinks", Joey replies with disgusted in her voice. "Aden's just yanking your chain", she huffs, clearly not amused and glares at him as he chuckles.

"Well that's good", Charlie says relieved. "And Aden if you keep that shit up you'll be sleeping outside", she sternly warns and glares at him.

"Jeez girls, lighten up. Tomorrow is gunna be bad enough. Just relax and think happy thoughts", he calmly responds.

"Yeah let's think of a way to torture Aden. I know we can go shopping when we get to the City", Ruby gleefully suggests.

"No", Joey and Aden exclaim in horror.

"That idea looks like a winner", Leah laughs. "But it seem it's going to torture Joey as well", she finishes off trying to stop herself laughing.

"My butchy girl is tough", Charlie remarks smiling at her in encouragement. Joey stares at her in disbelief.

"By the look Joey's giving you, I don't think so", Nicole snickers.

"Remember my love, if I've got to go, then so do you", Charlie gaily states.

"Then we're not going. Sorry Ruby, not happening", Joey firmly states folding her arms.

"But Joey, I need a dress for the formal", Ruby wheedles.

"Then take Jade. You and her can look for one", Joey adamantly huffs.

"Ya know I'm not that bad", Ruby pouts, which causes Charlie and Joey to snigger at her.

"Yeah right Rubes", Leah snorts. "You even beat me in the shopping department", she chuckles as Ruby continues to pout.

"Ruby you'll love shopping with Jade", Joey truthfully tells her.

"Okay, I'll go with her, but Nic you're coming with me", Ruby states conceding to Joey's wishes.

"What, why", Nicole shrills.

"Well you did use me as your shield", she points out. "And I thought maybe you might need a dress for your formal", Ruby remarks giving Nicole her puppy dog stare.

"I've made my own dress, but I do need a pair shoe to go with it", Nicole admits.

"Good", Ruby says giving Nicole a bright smile.

"Well now that's all sorted, are we nearly ready to leave", Aden happily asks because he has gotten out of going shopping with the girls.

"Yeah, we just have to put our bags in the car", Joey answers relieved she does not have to go shopping.

Aden claps his hands, "all righty then, let's get to it", he promptly suggests. Picking up Ruby's bag, he heads outside with Leah, Nicole and Ruby in tow.

Charlie gently caresses Joey's face and then leans in and gives her a tender kiss on her lips. After drawing out of the kiss, Charlie gives Joey one of her beautiful smiles. "Come on babe, time to go", Charlie murmurs and slowly stands up.

"Okay", Joey softly replies standing up. She takes Charlie's hand and on the way out of the bedroom, she picks up her bag.

* * *

><p>Once they have arrived at Storm's Elizabeth Bay home, they are greeted by Jade. After they are settled in, Joey asks Jade can she take Ruby and Nicole shopping, which she gladly agrees to do. The young women are away for four hours and during this time Charlie, Joey, Leah and Aden take a bit of time to relax. Joey gives the other a tour of Storm's home and after that, they make some lunch. After lunch, Aden and Leah enjoy a swim in the pool, while Charlie and Joey take a walk along the beach.<p>

When Jade, Ruby and Nicole return, the teenagers eagerly show the others what they purchased. The three older women coo over Ruby's dress, with Aden commenting that it is nice. After Ruby's finishes her mini fashion parade, she goes and hangs her dress up in theatre room, where she and Nicole are going to be sleeping in. Nicole goes and joins her so they can make up their bed. Charlie looks at Jade, "thanks for taking them shopping", she gratefully says.

"No problem, I like to shop. I'm sure Joey has told you that", Jade replies smiling at Charlie and winking at Joey.

"Yeah she mentioned it", Charlie chuckles.

"I see", Jade giggles. "Still moaning about it", she teases.

"Well can you blame me! Two hours to buy a couple of sports bras", Joey retorts with disgusted in her voice.

"Two hours", Leah comments in surprise.

"Well I had to find the right ones", Jade replies slightly defensive.

"I was bored out of my scone", Joey says in exasperation, which causes Charlie to chuckle.

"Now you know how I felt with you prattling on about boats and fishing when we went on that harbour cruise", Jade comments irritated.

"I thought Joey's memory hadn't returned when youse did the cruise", Charlie says confused.

"It hadn't", Jade simply replies.

"Then how did she know anything about boats and fishing", Aden asks curiously.

"Don't ask me, ask Joey", Jade replies shaking her head.

They all turn and look at Joey. "Storm said it just came natural to me, even though I couldn't remember how I knew things. Just some memories trickling through the fog of my amnesia", Joey explains.

"I see", Charlie comments slightly frowning.

"So did Joey get a dreamy goofy look on her face when she was rabbiting on about boats", Aden teasingly asks Jade.

"Yeah she did", Jade chuckles.

"Oi, I can't help it if youse can't appreciate the magic of boats", Joey retorts defensively, folding her arms.

"It's okay Jo, I'm sure Aden get's the same look when he talks about cars. Charlie get's it when she talks about her police work. Ruby and Jade get that look talking about shopping and me when I talk about cooking", Leah reassuring informs Joey backing her up.

"True", Charlie agrees and softly chuckles.

They are then surprised when Storm's front door opens and Veronika waltzes in. "Hello there", Veronika happy chirps as she glances around the open area. "What, still no Storm", she asks looking at Jade.

"Hello Veronika. And no, Storm still isn't back", Jade stiffly replies.

"Hi V", Joey softly says using Storm's abbreviated name for Veronika.

"Miss Hanlon", Charlie responds formally.

"Hey", Leah, Nicole and Aden say in unison.

"Charlie you can call me by my christen name you know", Veronika states smiling.

"Thanks", Charlie answers dryly.

Frowning Aden staring at Veronika asks slightly confused, "can I ask a stupid question."

"Go ahead. I field them all the time in my line of work", Veronika quips.

"Do you usually just walk into Storm's house without knocking", he asks curiously finding it quite rude to do so.

"All the time", Jade snorts.

"She's not the only one", Joey sarcastically chips in.

"That's a bit rude isn't it", Aden states unimpressed.

"Storm doesn't mind", Veronika says brushing off Aden's concern.

"She would if she was 'entertaining' a guest", Ruby cynical comments walking out of the theatre room. With Nicole close behind her, everyone turns to face Ruby.

"Until Joey entered Storm life, for the past five years no entertaining had been happening", Veronika answering reassuringly.

"Yeah and even with me being here it didn't stop anyone just waltzing in", Joey comments annoyed, particularly glaring at Jade.

"I apologised", Jade replies defensive as she blushes.

"Well I'm sure Storm would forgive me", Veronika confidently touts.

"But her guest mightn't", Jade mutters glancing at Joey going a deeper shade of crimson.

"Sounds like the best idea would be to knock, even if you're sure Storm isn't 'entertaining'. I'm sure she doesn't just barge into your home", Nicole politely suggests, thinking that the Storm she has met would definitely knock.

"No, she knocks", Jade firmly replies.

"Only because she knows we have partners", Veronika promptly retorts

"Come on V, you know partner or not, she'd knock", Jade gruffly states.

"True", she concedes. "But enough with mine and Jade's rudeness", she says dismissively. "Joey how are you feeling about tomorrow", Veronika warily asks.

"Nervous. I can't wait for it to be over", Joey remarks apprehensively, wishing Storm was here. Charlie puts an arm around Joey's waist and draws her to her to comfort her.

"Just answer the questions honestly and when Cruze's solicitor asks you questions, keep them brief. Don't think you have to elaborate, if it needs more clarification I will ask you, okay", Veronika gently comments.

"Yeah okay", Joey utters forcing a smile to her lips.

"That goes for all of you", Veronika warns them.

"How about I put on the jug and make us all a nice cup of tea", Leah suggests seeing at Joey is becoming stressed. She heads into the kitchen.

"That's a splendid idea", Veronika merrily agrees.

"I help you", Jade offers following Leah into the kitchen.

"I'm going to give Roman a call", Nicole softly comments walking in the direction of the front door.

"Well while we wait for the tea to be made, why don't we sit at the table", Aden suggests plonking himself down on the nearest chair as the others join him.

* * *

><p>Whilst Nicole is talking to her dad on her mobile, she watches as a blue Ford 4x4 drives up the driveway. As it pulls to a stop, Nicole smiles, waves and walks over to the driver's side door. She quickly ends her conversation with her dad as the window slides down easily. Nicole smiles, "hi Storm", she happily greets her.<p>

"Hey Nic", Storm warmly replies.

"Everyone will be happy to see you", Nicole inform her, relieved that Storm is finally here.

"It looks like I've got a house full", Storm comments thoughtfully eyeing off all the cars in her driveway.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind, we wanted to be here for Joey", Nicole nervously responds.

"I don't mind", Storm replies reassuringly. "Um, Nic can you do me a favour", she casually asks.

"Sure", Nicole replies curiously, wondering what Storm wants.

"Can you get my little friend from the passenger side please", Storm kindly asks.

"Okay", Nicole answers her curiosity piqued to find out who, Storm's little friend is. Nicole walks around to the front passenger side door. Upon opening it, she is greeted by a little tan coloured kelpie puppy. "Aww isn't it gorgeous", Nicole coos picking up the excited pup, who promptly licks her face.

"Yeah she is", Storm agrees, strain showing in her voice as she struggles to get out of the 4x4. "She may need to do a wee", she tells Nicole as she finally gets out of the vehicle and closes the driver's door and opens the back door.

"Okay", Nicole happily answers putting the pup on the grass.

"Is it okay if I leave her with you", Storm asks pulling her bag out off the back seat.

"Yeah sure. I'll bring her in when she's finished", Nicole warmly remarks.

"Thank Nic", Storm gratefully responds as she limps towards her front door.

* * *

><p>As she opens the door, Storm is greeted by the sounds of a house full of people. She smiles, closes the door quietly, limps through to the open common area, and places her bag carefully to the floor. She stands there silently observing her guests, seeing and feeling the tension as they discuss where she might be. Joey turns towards the front door due to feeling as if she is being watched. As she turns to the door, her eyes meet Storm's, "you're back", Joey softly utters in relief and starts walking towards Storm.<p>

Everyone else falls silent as Storm limps to greet Joey. Wrapping Joey in her arms with Joey tightly embracing her. "Are you okay", Storm whispers, then kisses Joey's temple lightly.

Joey moves to gaze upon Storm's face. "Yeah, but I thought you weren't going to be here for me", Joey quietly comments with vulnerability showing in her voice as silent tears trickle down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Logan, I didn't mean for you to worry. My mobile got broken and I've just got a new one", Storm apologetically responds, feeling bad for causing Joey distress.

Joey hugs Storm tight, "its okay Doc, you're here now, that's all that matters", Joey replies smiling as tension and worry drain from her body.

Looking over Joey's shoulder, Storm sees Charlie hovering close by with worry and relief showing on her face. Storm grins at Charlie and lightly comments, "thanks Charlie, it's nice to know you care, but I didn't need the highway patrol looking out for me."

"Highway patrol? Charlie", Joey asks confused as she pulls out of her embrace with Storm to stare at her girlfriend.

"I knew how worried you were for Storm. So I discreetly asked for the highway patrol to keep an eye out for Storm's four wheel drive", Charlie explain slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, thanks babe", Joey sweetly utters wrapping her arms around Charlie's waist, snuggling into the side of her. Charlie softly kisses Joey's forehead.

Storm turns and faces Jade and Ruby, "as for you two, are you sure youse aren't related? Because youse sound the same, ranting and raving at me. If youse are worried about me say so 'cause screaming at me is only going to piss me off", Storm sternly comments glaring at the young women.

Jade and Ruby hold their tongue due to Storm's icy stare. Then turning her head towards Veronika, Storm pins her with the same icy glare. "And you, threaten me ever again with a law suit and you'll find yourself locked up in a maximum security mental asylum for the criminally insane", Storm angrily states.

Storm then stares at Aden, making him swallow hard, "do you really want to get into a pissing competition with me", she growls. Aden rightly shakes his head as she turns to Leah and softly smiles. "Thanks for your concern Leah. I'm okay, just had a slight mishap when some ground I was standing on slip from under me", Storm warmly comments.

"Doc", Joey sharply exclaims.

"I'm fine Joey", Storm reassuringly responds giving her a gentle smile.

"So is that when you broke your phone", Jade asks concerned as she walks over to Storm.

"Yes", Storm wearily states as she gently touches Jade's cheek.

Just then, Nicole walks through the front door carrying Storm's kelpie pup. On seeing Storm, Nicole happily hands her, her puppy, who is wiggling excitingly to get to Storm. Storm takes hold of her eager pup and softly strokes her. The pup licks Storm's face enthusiastically with Storm then holding her away from her and wiping her face. "So who's this", Jade asks, raising an eyebrow.

"This is Coco, mum got her for me", Storm replies smiling knowing Jade is thinking about what she had once said. Storm hands the pup to Jade, who promptly gets her face, licked.

"So you were at your mum's", Jade states miffed because she called Carole who told her she had not seen her daughter.

"For some of my holiday, yes. But I asked her not to let on I was there", Storm calmly explains.

"Hmmm", Jade growls patting Coco.

"She an excitable little thing", Joey interjects, determined to stop a fight happening between Storm and Jade. She gently strokes the pup, who licks and chews on her fingers.

"Yeah she is, but at the moment she runs out of steam real quick which is a good thing", Storm chuckles.

"She's cute", Charlie comments smiling and scratching Coco around her head.

"Can I hold her", Ruby shyly asks having crept over to them.

Jade glances at Storm, "sure Rubes. She may need a drink of water", Storm warmly replies.

Jade hands the pup over to Ruby, who gives Coco a quick hug. This earns Ruby a face licking. Ruby heads into the kitchen to get Coco a drink of water. She pulls out a soup bowl and she stops short of putting water in it due to Leah saying horrified, "Ruby what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting Coco a drink like Storm asked me to do", Ruby replies mystified at Leah's reaction.

"You don't use bowls we're going to be using! How unhygienic", Leah squawks in disgust.

"God Leah, I'll wash it up with detergent and hot water and it will be nice and hygienically clean again", Ruby huffs.

"Okay, mark that bowl as Ruby's! Because I know what dog's do with their tongues and I'm not eating out of a bowl that a dog has stuck its arse licking tongue in", Leah states adamantly.

"Eeww gross", Ruby responds pulling a face.

"My point exactly", Leah crows in triumphant.

Storm laughs, "Nic could you get Coco's water bowl out of my truck please", she politely asks.

"Sure thing", Nicole giggles as she goes out to get Coco's bowl.

"Well now that you're back Stormy, I'll leave you to this mad house", Veronika snickers. "Oh I nearly forgot, I've got a couple of outfits for you Joey out in my car", she finishes off remembering them.

"Why", Joey asks unsure.

"For you to wear to the trial. Heather made them for you", Veronika informs her.

"I have good clothes to wear", Joey replies slightly affronted, she is not a charity case.

"Joey, V knows that, so does Heather. But V wants to make a statement to help get the jury on your side", Storm comments soothingly. "I take it something not too feminine so as not give the impression that Joey's bisexual. But not too butch as to intimate the jury", she knowingly states.

"Exactly", Veronika replies grinning. "Now Aden if you come with me, you can bring Joey's new clothes in", she directs. She lightly kisses Storm, "you, you look after yourself. And you better give Heather a call or I'll never hear the end of it. She's been moaning that our baby's godmother has gone AWOL, so if your back and haven't called her she'll be over here with her ruler", Veronika crossly rambles.

"Relax V, I've already spoke to Heather to see if Lisa had the baby. She told me it's still baking", Storm calmly informs her.

"Oh, good. Well I'll see you all tomorrow morning", Veronika brightly remarks as she is leaving with Aden in tow.

"Bye V", Storm replies smiling.

"Bye Veronika", Joey and Charlie say in unison.

"Yeah bye", Leah cheerfully comments.

"Bye", Ruby says distracted as she pats Coco. "Storm, does Coco need something to eat as well", she asks wondering.

"She might", Storm answers limping over to the breakfast counter.

"While you're feeding Coco Rubes you should have something to eat as well", Charlie motherly comments as she and Joey join Storm at the breakfast counter.

"Oh for fuck sake Charlie, stop worrying about my diet", Ruby growls.

"You heard what Rachel said. It's important that you eat regularly", Charlie points out defensively.

"Yeah Charlie I did. And I'm quite capable of looking after myself", Ruby shouts in frustration.

"Look Ruby I'm just worried is all", Charlie fires back.

"Well stop! I don't need you to worry, I'm fine", Ruby explodes and roughly hands Coco to Nicole, who has just arrived with Coco's water bowl. She stomps out the back sliding door.

"Ruby", Charlie calls after her with frustration in her voice.

After a moment of silence left in Ruby departed wake, Storm looks at Charlie. "What the hell was that all about", she asks unimpressed at mother and daughter's outburst.

"Ruby was diagnosed with type one diabetes last week", Joey softly tells her.

"I see", Storm remarks understanding the dispute and then gently pulls Charlie into a hug. "It'll be fine; she just needs to get her head around it. And at the moment you're the soft target that she can take her frustration out on and still know that you'll always be there for her no matter what she says or does", she counsels.

Pulling out of the hug, Charlie tearfully sighs, "I wish I could make it all better for her, but I can't. And I was so scared when Joey called me to say Ruby had collapsed on her and she had to call an ambulance!"

"She ended up in a diabetic coma", Storm asks concerned.

"Yes. I thought she was going to die", Charlie cries and Joey takes her in her arms and tries to sooth her.

"Not good", Storm thoughtfully says. "Look I'll go and have a word with her", she suggests.

"Good luck", Nicole snorts, she has been trying all week to get Ruby to talk to her with no real success.

Storm eyes Nicole carefully, and then smirks, "I'm very good at getting into people's heads. But the trick is to not get caught", Storm chuckles and gives Nicole a wink. With that, she limps outside to find and talk to Ruby.

Storm finds Ruby under her back decking, grunting she crawls under it and sits beside her. Ruby glances at Storm; she pulls her knees up to her chest, wraps her arms around her legs and rests her chin on her knees. "So you're here to tell me I shouldn't have yelled at Charlie? Well forget it, she deserved it! I don't interfere in her life so she should stay the fuck out of mine", Ruby angrily rants feeling guilty for verbally attacking Charlie.

"You know she can't and won't do that. She's your mum and regardless of how old you are, she will worry and tell you what to do. My mum does it all the time", Storm tells it to Ruby straight.

"Fuck I wish she was still my sister not my mother", Ruby hisses in exasperation.

"Why, was she less protective then she is now", Storm probingly asks.

Ruby wants to say yes, but she knows that would be a lie. "No, but we've lost the whole telling each other everything thing, now that she's my mother", she honestly confides.

"I thought she was your Charlie? Does she know you see her differently now, that you see her as your mum", Storm gently asks.

"What", Ruby splutters confused. "Of course she's still my Charlie! Mum is mum", Ruby firmly states.

"So what you're saying is that your grandmother was your mum and Charlie who is your mum can't act like your mum because she is your Charlie. That can become very confusing", Storm mindfully points out.

"Huh? What the fuck are you talking about", Ruby narkily asks.

"That's the point Ruby, you're giving Charlie mixed messages creating confusion for the both of you. Charlie is still being Charlie. She has always thought of you as her daughter, regardless of having to pretend that she was your sister. You even told me she always meant more to you then a sister. So get use to the fact that she will worry and tell you what to do", Storm wearily clarifies.

"I hate her fussing, I'm not disabled", Ruby hotly vents.

"No one said you were. All Charlie wants is for you to look after yourself properly, because you scared the hell of her and Joey. Ruby you nearly died, so of course Charlie is worried about you. She probably sees this as a failing on her part not to have seen the signs earlier", Storm strongly argues. "Parents hurt too when their child is sick. They feel useless and all they want to do is make their child all better. So can you give Charlie a break, because to her doing something is better than doing nothing", she tells Ruby knowing how Charlie is feeling due to feeling the same when her children were sick.

"What humour her", Ruby sarcastically asks.

"If needs be, yes. Then she'll relax", Storm honestly replies.

"Alright", Ruby begrudgingly agrees.

Storm puts her arm around Ruby and gently kisses her temple. "You know if you do what Rachel has told you to do, your diabetes won't have that great of an impact on your life. In a very short space of time, things will become second nature. And if you let Charlie in, they will become second nature to her and she won't be freaking out on you at every turn", Storm kindly promises.

"And how do you know this", Ruby surly asks.

"My mum's partner Joe has type one diabetes. He was diagnosed when he was thirteen. I also have a couple of friends who've got it", Storm quietly explains. "Oh and you need to stop stressing so much. I'm sure Rachel has told you about how destructive stress is to diabetics", she sternly warns.

"Yeah she did. But its Charlie you needs the chill pill", Ruby snorts.

"Then include her in things and she'll relax", Storm points out.

"She'd relax even more if Joey shagged her more", Ruby mumbles. Storm laughs and Ruby slightly blushes. "Sorry, you definitely didn't need to hear that, because you and Joey being once lovers and all. Okay I'm going to shut up now", Ruby cutely rambles.

"It's okay Ruby, I knew Joey wouldn't stay chaste forever", Storm softly laughs. "Especially how stunningly gorgeous Charlie is", Storm remarks winking at Ruby.

Ruby swots Storm's knee, "oi that's my mum you're drooling over", Ruby squawks.

"Well aren't you glad you take after her in the looks department", Storm lightly teases.

"Looks aren't everything", Ruby comments hoity toity, but she is pleased that Storm thinks she look beautiful.

"True, so you should be happy that Charlie has brains as well as beauty", Storm replies grinning at her.

"Yeah only when it comes to her work. Anything else and she is clueless", Ruby grumbles.

Storm leans over and kiss Ruby's temple again, "like mother like daughter", she quips starting to crawl out from under the decking.

"What, I heard that and it's not true", Ruby huffs and pouts.

"Whatever you say Rubes", Storm retorts, quietly groaning as she crawls out.

"Hey Storm can I ask a favour", Ruby calls out.

"As long as it doesn't require me crawling back under the deck, ask away", Storm replies with pain in her voice.

Quickly scrambling out from under the deck, Ruby stands up in front of Storm. She notices the pain etched on Storm's face, "are you alright", she gently asks.

"Yeah I slightly twisted my knee when I fell and because of the long drive and crawling under the deck it's playing up. I'll take some painkillers soon. So what's the favour", Storm asks trying to ignore the pain in her left knee.

"Well I was wondering, would it be alright if I can move into the shed behind your house", Ruby nervously asks.

"Have you spoken with Charlie and Joey about wanting to move into Caitlin's studio", Storm guardedly inquires.

"Not yet, I wanted to get your okay before I spoke to them", Ruby explains licking her lips anxiously.

"I see", she replies thoughtfully. "You can move in there only if they agree and only when either Joey and or Charlie is staying in the house", Storm firmly states.

"What, why", Ruby asks frustrated.

"Because until you've got your diabetes managed properly, you need someone around. Also you've just moved back home, god Ruby give Charlie some time to enjoy having you back", Storm tells her straight.

"Alright", Ruby says sulking.

Storm puts a comforting arm around Ruby's shoulders. "So tell me, how's things going with you and Nicole", Storm asks getting off the subject of mother and daughter.

Ruby breaks into a huge smile, "good", she crows then her smile fades. "Except for this last week. She's afraid to touch me because of me having to inject myself in the stomach. She's scare she'll hurt me", Ruby sadly comments.

"Well that's up to you to rectify Ruby", Storm states, leading them in a slow walk up the ramp to the back deck.

"And how do I do that", Ruby gripes.

"By taking the initiative and telling her she won't hurt you and you're not going to break. It is as easy or as hard as you make it", Storm plainly comments.

"You make it sound easy", Ruby moans.

"It is. All you need to do is communicate", Storm simply says as they reach the sliding door. "And now you and I are going to have some afternoon tea, before we prepare a nice diabetic friendly dinner", she tells Ruby brooking no argument.

* * *

><p>The rest of the afternoon and half the night goes well, with no more out bursts to everyone's delight. However, Charlie now finds herself wide-awake after soothing Joey back to sleep after she suffered a nightmare. Not wanting to disturb Joey with her restlessness, Charlie carefully slides out of bed. She creeps out of Storm's spare bedroom, down the small hallway and pass the lounge room. She carefully makes sure she does not wake up Leah who is sleeping on the fold out sofa bed, on her way out to the back deck.<p>

After quietly closing the sliding door, Charlie walks over to the rail, leans on it and looks out over Elizabeth Bay. She takes a deep breath, then sighs loudly and puts her head in her hands. "A penny for your thoughts", a gently voice in the dark offers.

Charlie jumps in fright and whirls around, "fuck Storm, you scared the shit out of me", Charlie hisses trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry", she chuckles. "So what's up", Storm kindly asks sitting on a deck chair with her legs up.

"I just can't sleep. My mind is having a field day running through scenarios of how things are gunna go tomorrow for Joey. And how my involvement may stuff things up for her. God what a fucking mine field", Charlie rambles feeling so frustrated as she paces.

Storm silently watches Charlie pace for a moment longer then quietly instructs holding out her hand, "Charlie come here." Charlie walks over to Storm and takes her hand. "Sit", she orders. Charlie does as she is told and sits between Storm's legs. "Charlie worrying about what might or mightn't happen is only going to make yourself sick", Storm scolds as she starts to massage Charlie's tension riddled neck and shoulders.

"I can't help it. I just want her to get the justice she deserves", Charlie quietly utters, enjoying Storm's massage.

"She'll get it, with V being the DPP's mouth piece, Cruze doesn't stand a chance. And before I went on holidays, the DPP asked V would she represent Tanya Gannon in Cruze's other trial. I say when he loses this one, he'll plea out on the next one", Storm confidently reassures her.

"You can't know that for sure", Joey softly states looking at the two women she loves and walking over to them.

"Baby are you okay", Charlie asks with concern in her voice and takes a hold of Joey's hand.

"Yeah, I woke up and you weren't there. So I came looking for you", Joey utters leaning down and kissing Charlie lightly on her lips before sitting down between Charlie's legs. The chair creaks a bit.

"Sorry honey, I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to disturb you", Charlie says apologetically as she wraps her arms around Joey's waist.

Joey lies back onto Charlie's chest with her head in the crook of Charlie's neck. "It's okay. So is Storm's massage helping", she states and asks, remembering how good Storm's massages are.

"Yeah it is. You know Storm if you ever get sick of counselling you could always take up being a masseur", Charlie happy moans feeling the tension drain away.

"Nah, I only do this for a select few", Storm quietly informs her smiling.

"And I'm so glad I'm one of them", Jade cheekily comments, causing Charlie and Joey to tense up slightly from being startled. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in", she quips.

"It wouldn't matter if it was, you'd gate crash anyway", Storm teases back.

"I'd only gate crash yours Dr Daniels, 'cause I know it would annoy you so much", Jade jibes and comes and sits between Joey's legs. This causes the chair to creak even louder. Jade then moves Charlie's hands so now Charlie was not only holding Joey but her as well. Jade also puts Joey's arms around her as she snuggles into Joey.

"You right there", Joey asks in disbelief.

"Yup", Jade simply states looking up at Joey and batting her eyes and giving her a big smile.

"You're such a tease", Joey snorts.

"Now you know why everyone thinks she's a 'glad bag'", Storm chuckles.

"Glad bag", Charlie asks confused.

"I am not a glad bag", Jade adamantly states.

"You so are", Joey giggles.

"What the fuck is a glad bag", Charlie asks impatiently.

"A straight girl who prefers to hang around with gay girls", Storm tells Charlie.

"Why? Don't you have any straight girlfriends", Charlie curiously asks Jade.

"Yes I do", Jade huffs.

"But she prefers us gay girls", Storm teases.

"Only because youse aren't that bitchy and youse don't go on and on about ya other halves", Jade narkily replies.

"That's because they're usually with us", Storm amusingly answers.

"True, but I can't help it if my gay friends are more interesting then my straight friends", Jade comments yawning.

"Thank you", Storm says smiling.

"Yeah thanks Jade", Joey happy says and kisses the top of her head for good measure.

"Well I hope we can be friends", Charlie tentatively states worried that Jade is still holding a grudge after what happened.

"Charlie if we weren't, do you think I'd have put your arms around me", Jade replies frowning.

"Probably not", Charlie remarks relieved.

They remain silent for a while, listening to the sound of the water lapping the shore. They also hear Charlie's soft purrs as Storm continues to massage her neck and shoulders. Storm then stops, she lightly kisses Charlie's temple. "Well ladies it's late and we all need some sleep. Today is going to be a long one so off to bed", Storm gently but firmly states, her leg is also starting to hurt.

"Yeah I suppose you're right", Jade concedes and slowly gets up instantly missing the warmth of Joey's body and her and Charlie's arms.

"The bed is a lot comfier on the bum then this deck chair", Joey states getting up and rubbing her bum.

"That depends where you're sitting", Charlie cheekily inform her as she gets up and gives Joey's bum a rub.

"True", Storm simply states smiling then she grits her teeth as she stands. A groan escapes her lips as she stands.

"Doc...Storm...Storm", Joey, Charlie and Jade, exclaim in alarm all together.

"I'm fine. I'm just a bit stiff and sore. I'll take some panadol when I get inside", Storm reassuringly tells them.

"If you're still in pain in the morning I'm making you a doctor's appointment", Jade adamantly states.

"I've seen a doctor Jade and I'm going to be sore for awhile longer", Storm promptly tells her.

"How badly are you hurt", Jade demands tapping her foot.

"I've got a slightly twisted knee and a few scapes. Apart from that, I'm fine. Now off to bed", Storm sternly remarks.

"I'm gunna keep an eye on you", Jade clucks.

"Like I knew that wasn't going to happen", Storm comments rolling her eyes.

"Shut up! You should be glad that I care", Jade growls folding her arms. Charlie and Joey try not to laugh but fail.

"I do", Storm softly answers, and she leans down and gently places a kiss on Jade's forehead. Putting an arm around her shoulder, Storm leads her to the sliding door. Opening it she whispers, "Come on, time for bed." They all quietly walk inside.


	57. Chapter 57

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 57

The morning of the first day of the trial of Robert Cruze, finds the occupants of Storm's Elizabeth Bay home subdued. Everyone is deep in his or her own thoughts about how the day may pan out. The atmosphere is rife with tension so to alleviate some of the tension, Ruby glances at Storm. A sly smile crosses her lips and she innocently asks, "Storm can I ask you a question?"

Charlie's head snaps up wondering nervously what might come out of her daughter's mouth. Everyone else, eyes Ruby with a mixture of curiosity and dread. Storm looks at Ruby with slight amusement on her face. She curiously and cautiously answers, "you can ask, but that doesn't mean I'll answer it."

"Fair enough", Ruby brightly replies. "So what I want to know is, do you own a strap-on", she deviously and calmly asks, trying to keep a straight face.

Just as Ruby is saying that, Charlie takes a mouthful of her coffee. She promptly spits it out coughing and spraying it across the table. "Christ Charlie", Aden exclaims in disgust as he wears the coffee due to being directly across from her.

"Sorry Aden", Charlie splutters, still coughing with Joey rubbing her back, smirking and asking if she is alright.

Jade and Nicole giggle, first at Charlie's reaction, then at Aden being covered in coffee. Leah shakes her head and inwardly groans, wondering where Ruby's question is going to lead. Meanwhile Storm silently observes the scene that Ruby's question has invoked thoughtfully. Joey glares at Ruby who has a cheeky grin on her face. "Ruby that is none of yours or our business", Joey chastises her and feeling slightly embarrassed.

"But Joey you told me to ask her", Ruby wheedlingly points out.

"Why did you tell her to ask me, Joey? You already know the answer to that question", Storm comments bemused and glazing at Joey intently.

"Yeah I do, but I told her if she wanted to know, she had to ask you", Joey strongly states.

"And that's what I'm doing! So do you Storm", Ruby interjects.

"Hang on, why would you want to know that Ruby", Jade curiously asks slightly frowning.

"Because I thought Leah might find Storm's answer interesting", Ruby replies gleefully. She glances in Leah's direction and finds her looking mortified.

"Why would Leah find Storm owning a strap-on interesting", Aden asks confused.

"Ruby I think you better start at the beginning by explaining now and why a conversation about me owning a strap-on got started in the first place", Storm thoughtfully suggests.

"You really don't want to know", Leah firmly states, shooting daggers at Ruby.

"Yes we do. Go ahead and explain Rubes", Jade says her curiosity piqued.

"You see it all started a couple of weeks ago when we had a girl's night in", Ruby merrily recounts. "After Charlie, Joey and Leah had a few too many wines. And Leah started prattling on about how incredibly soft Storm's lips are and what a great kisser she is", she happily rambles, with Leah burying her face in her hands from embarrassment.

"She does", Joey, Charlie and Jade agree in unison.

Aden stares at Storm, "should I call you Casanova", he teases.

"No, but what you can do is remind them to not poke their tongues out at me", Storm quips leaving Aden baffled.

"What", he replies confused.

"Don't worry about it Ade, I'll explain later", Ruby comments dismissively. "Now where was I? That's right, Leah's drunken rambling. She just kept on and on about Storm's lips. In the end, I told her she should just go for it with Storm. But all she said was she's straight", she snorts. "Then yesterday she was moaning about not being able to find any nice guys. I told her she could have Storm if she wanted", Ruby laughingly relays.

"It's nice to know Ruby, that you know my thoughts and feelings. Or do you just assume I'd fancy any woman", Storm mildly comments but there is a slight edge in her voice.

"Of course not", Ruby squawks. "I was just winding Leah up", she concedes and slightly put out by Storm's comment.

"And did you succeed", Storm calmly asks.

"Yes", she says grinning. "You see we accidently walked in on Charlz and Joey making out and Leah told them that we didn't need a demonstration of lesbian sex", Ruby regales mirthfully. "I said to Leah that they might have wanted to show her what you could do with her", she laughs. "You should have seen Leah's face", Ruby tells Storm cackling.

"Get stuffed Ruby", Leah huffs.

"Language Leah", Ruby mocks giggling.

"I have a lot more language I can use if you want", Leah fires back glaring at Ruby.

"I'm sure you do", Ruby cheerfully snorts. "Now to finish off my story. Leah's answer to my teasing was to tell me she likes 'dick'. And I told her so did Charlie but look at her now. And then I said that you might have one or you could buy one", she gladly reveals to Storm. "And that's when I asked Joey if you had one and she told me to ask you", Ruby finishes of slightly out of breath.

Storm looks thoughtfully at Ruby before quietly commenting, "if Leah is interested in wanting know the answer to that question she can ask me at more suitable time and place. Not in front of a table full of people."

"Which I don't want to know, because I'm not gay", Leah quickly and firmly states.

"So I take it you're not interesting in a sex change Storm? Because if you were, Leah would definitely jump your bones", Ruby teases.

"Ruby", Leah exclaims annoyed.

"Not in the slightest", Storm chuckles. "I love being a woman", she honestly answers.

"Well Leah, Aden has a dick, maybe he'll let you use it", Nicole jokes.

"Thanks Nic, but even though Aden is a nice guy, I think of him as a younger brother", Leah politely declines.

"Nice one Nic, offering my dick to any woman", Aden huffs. "And another thing my dick isn't detachable", he growls.

"Storm's is", Jade softly blurts out.

"So Storm does have one", Ruby excitably crows.

"How do you know that Jade", Joey asks slightly miffed, which causes Charlie to silently wonder why her girlfriend is slightly put out by Jade knowing that Storm has a strap-on.

"Because she went snooping through my things", Storm plainly states.

"I wasn't snooping, I was looking to see what magazines you had in your bedside draws", Jade innocently claims.

"Storm doesn't strike me as the magazine type", Charlie comments frowning.

"She's not. She's into Anita Blake Vampire Hunter novels and lesbian detective stories", Joey sourly answers.

"Which Jade knows that as well, therefore she was snooping", Storm pointedly remarks.

"Busted", Ruby laughs.

"So Joey, were you snooping too when you found it", Jade challengingly asks.

"No. I asked Storm if she had one", Joey replies blushing.

"And no, we're not going to go into why she asked me", Storm firmly states, shutting down any talk on that subject. "So now you know I do have one Ruby, is you curiosity satisfied", she mildly asks.

"Can I see it", Ruby cheekily asks and waits for a reaction.

"Ruby", Charlie, Joey and Leah bellow in disbelief. Aden Jade and Nicole laugh.

"That would be a no Rubes", Storm chuckles at Charlie, Joey and Leah's reaction.

"You're no fun", Ruby huffs.

"I know", Storm cheerfully replies getting up. She limps to the end of the table and kisses Ruby on the top of her head. "Thanks for lighting the mood", she softly comments before continuing into the kitchen.

Ruby shyly beams at Storm's gratitude and knowing what she was up to. "Well you know how you can repay me for entertaining everyone", she says smirking.

"The answer is still no. But I can buy you one if you like", Storm replies keeping a straight face.

"No you won't be buying my sixteen year old daughter a strap-on", Charlie categorically states.

"You're right", Storm concedes. "You and Joey are probably going to get her one for Christmas", she teases keeping her voice at an even tone.

"What the fuck", Charlie and Joey squawk.

"Although Leah might want to get her one for embarrassing her", Storm continues her teasing.

"There's a thought", Leah happily considers it.

"I can see it now, a big black one wrapped in a pink ribbon", Aden cheerfully comments then roars laughing.

"Aden that's all kinds of wrong coming from your mouth", Nicole remarks in disgust.

"Okay people, time to get ready", Storm states bemusing and chapping her hands once at the same time.

Everyone starts to move from the table with Charlie staring at Ruby and shaking her head. Joey gives Charlie a quick kiss on her cheek. Charlie turns to Joey, smiles at her and put her arm around Joey's waist. Storm limps pass them grins and gives them a quick wink as she heads towards her room.

* * *

><p>When it is time to leave, Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Nicole go in Charlie's car. While Storm, Jade, Leah and Aden leave in Storm's car. The trip to the Downing Centre District Court House takes half an hour, ten minutes of that is spent trying to find parking spaces. As they reach the courthouse steps, they find Storm, who Jade dropped off outside the courthouse because of her sore knee, talking with Veronika. Veronika smiles and greets all of them just as the crown prosecutor arrives to show them inside. Once inside Senior Sergeant Sharon Anderson leads them to the seats outside the courtroom. The Senior Sergeant gets Charlie, Joey, Leah and Aden to take a seat and explains that each of them will be called in turn. Ruby curiously asks, "why do they have to sit out here and not in the court room?"<p>

"Because their testimonies might alter from what might be said by other witnesses and or the solicitors", Senior Sergeant Anderson patiently explains.

"Oh", Ruby says nodding her head in understanding.

"Well it's time for us to go in. Hopefully it won't take too long", Veronika cheerfully states and heads inside.

"Good luck guys", Nicole comment slight anxious.

"It'll be fine, 'cause Robbo is a lying piece of shit and the jury will see that", Ruby vehemently states.

"Nice pep talk there Rubes", Jade laughs. "But I agree, Joey the jury will find him guilty", she warmly comments giving Joey's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Just remember to stay calm and try to relax", Storm quietly counsels. She leans down and kisses Joey on her cheek. "You'll be find. You're stronger than he is", she calmly whispers. "See youse in there", Storm softly states turning and limping to the courtroom door and going inside, with Jade, Ruby and Nicole following.

Joey takes a deep breath and slowly exhales, and then she turns to look at Charlie. Charlie can see fear in Joey's liquid honey brown eyes. She puts her arm around Joey's shoulders, pulls Joey to her, and softly kisses Joey's temple. Joey snuggles into Charlie's side trying to absorb some of Charlie's strength. "I don't know if I can go through with this", Joey fearfully comments in a small voice.

Charlie shifts to look into Joey's eyes. "Yes you can Joey. You are one of the strongest people I know. And if anyone can do this, you can", Charlie confidently tell her, with Joey slightly relaxing against Charlie's side.

"Nice speech Boss", Georgia warmly remarks, causing the four of them to jump in fright.

"Jesus Georgia, I'm going to have to put a bell on you", Charlie annoyingly exclaims at her friend's habit of sneaking up on her.

"I can't help it if your hearing is bad", Georgia teases as she sits down beside Aden.

"I think she's losing her hearing because of the constant loud noises that Joey inflicts on her", Aden lewdly insinuates chuckling.

"That will be enough out of you", Charlie warns glaring at him as he continues to chuckles.

"Relax Boss, we all know when you and Joey are together everything around youse ceases to exist", Georgia comments tongue in cheek.

"We're not that bad", Joey protests.

"Yeah, youse are", Leah snorts.

"Well if that's the case, Charlie they're just figments of our imagination so they don't really exist so let's ignore them", Joey cheekily comments then leans up and softly kisses Charlie's lips. The other make gagging noises at Joey and Charlie being affectionate to each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside the courtroom everyone in there awaits the Judge's arrival. Storm is seated on the end seat closest to the aisle. Jade is seated next to Storm with Ruby next to Jade and Nicole next to Ruby. Ruby glares at the back of Robbo's head. Nicole notices and takes Ruby's hand in hers and gently squeezes it to comfort her. Ruby turns to Nicole and smiles at her and squeezes her hand in return.<p>

Just then, the courtroom appointed Court Officer announces, "all rise, the Downing Centre District Court is now in session, the right honourable Magistrate Owen Davis is presiding."

After the judge is seated, he asks everyone to sit. When everyone is seated, Judge Davis asks the Court Officer to proceed. The Court Officer reads out the charges, "Docket number 5173053, the State versus Robert Anthony Cruze on one count of sexual assault, one count of attempted murder, one count of resisting arrest and one count of breaching an apprehended violence order."

Magistrate Owen Davis looks sharply at Robbo and calmly asks, "And how does the defendant plea?"

Robbo's solicitor, Ryan Thompson stands and address the magistrate. "My client pleads not guilty to the charge of sexual assault and pleads diminished responsibility to the charges of attempted murder, resisting arrest and breaching the apprehended violence order", he arrogantly states.

"So noted", the magistrate strongly states. "I'll now here opening statements. The Crown Prosecutor state your case", Judge says without preamble.

The Crown Prosecutor Senior Sergeant Sharon Anderson stands so she is addressing both the judge and the jury. "Thank you your honour, member of the jury. The prosecution will show that one Robert Anthony Cruze did so willingly brutally sexually assault one Josephine Anastasia Collins on the afternoon of March 2nd 2009 at approximately 4:30pm on the fishing trawler the Sea Dog", Senior Sergeant Anderson bell like voice rings out.

"Mr Cruze then tried to murder Miss Collins in the late afternoon of March 31st 2009 at approximately 5:45pm, by binding and gagging her with gaffer tape and then immersing her in a bathtub of cold water, in one of the communal bathrooms of the Smuggler's Cove Hotel in Summer Bay", she continues her summation. "Fortunately Mr Cruze was interrupted in the mi_st_ed of this heinous act by the timely arrival by the local Yabbie Creek Police, lead by one Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton. Mr Cruze then tried to flee the scene of his crime but was apprehended after a brief chase", Senior Sergeant Anderson sketches out the case.

"The prosecution will show that Mr Cruze systematically terrorised Miss Collins first by a campaign of relentless harassment by means of belittling and berating her work performance in front of her work colleagues. Then by sabotaging equipment causing a winch to come loose which subsequently knock Miss Collins overboard into the ocean. Which she had to be rescued by one of her work colleague due to her being knock senseless an unable to save herself", Senior Sergeant Anderson passionate states with contempt for Robbo in her voice.

"After that came his ultimate act of terror by brutally raping her because she refused to be intimidated by him. However, because of such a traumatic experience that left Miss Collins feeling vulnerable and alone she quit her job, hoping to put her ordeal behind her and in doing so she did not go to the hospital and she did not report the assault", she comment in disdain. "But her ordeal was not over, because Mr Cruze continued to hound her and over a four week period constantly threatened Miss Collins to stay quiet! And if she did not he would rape her again and expose to her brother and the community in general that she is lesbian", Senior Sergeant Anderson explains.

"With the help of some close friends and the local police, Miss Collins summoned up the courage and gave the local police a statement about Mr Cruze sexually assaulting her. She also took out an Apprehended Violence Order against him hoping she would now be safe. However, this proved not to be the case, Mr Cruze stalked Miss Collins and when an opportunity arose he struck, she assertively exclaims. "He broke into Miss Collins hotel room and waited for her to come back where he laid in ambush. When she arrived back at her room, Mr Cruze grabbed her and forcefully subdued her. He bound and gagged her, then tried to murder Miss Collins by submerging in a bathtub of cold water", the crown prosecutor strongly remarks.

"Your Honour, members of the jury, you will hear testimonies not only Miss Collins about Mr Cruze's behaviour towards her, but also from their work colleagues and members of the public. You will also hear testimonies from several of Mr Cruze's ex girlfriends, members of the public, business owners and police about his assaultive and abusive behaviour towards them. We even have medical testimonies from doctors as to the injuries inflicted by Mr Cruze not just on Miss Collins but from other people he has assaulted", Senior Sergeant Anderson tells the judge and the jury.

"Mr Cruze's defence will argue that Miss Collins was not sexually assaulted by Mr Cruze, that it was in fact consensual sex. In addition, that Miss Collins for some unknown reason decided to 'cry rape'. However, we will prove that this was not the case, because Miss Collins is a lesbian and by definition has no sexual interest in men at all. We will present witnesses testifying to the fact that this is true", Senior Sergeant Anderson vehemently states. "We will prove that Mr Cruze in fact knew that Miss Collins was a lesbian at the time he brutally sexually assaulted her. Therefore knowing Miss Collins would never consent to having sex with him", she fiercely comments.

"Mr Thompson will try and argue that the local police had a vendetta against his client, namely one Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton. He will claim that this decorated and highly dedicated police officer had acted inappropriately and use her position to harass and intimidate Mr Cruze. And why would Senior Constable Buckton do that, because Mr Cruze believed that there was more going on between Miss Collins and Senior Constable Buckton, then just a compassionate police officer performing her sworn duty to investigate such a horrendous crime", Senior Sergeant Anderson ardently asserts.

"Mr Thompson will also argue that because Senior Constable Buckton had claimed to be sexually assaulted when she was fourteen and with no charges being laid, that she was seeking some sort of pay back", she says keeping her tone claim and even. "However this is not the case. I have sworn affidavits testifying not only from the Yabbie Creek Police Station, but also from all the police stations that Senior Constable Buckton served at and from the staff at the police academy. That all state that the Senior Constable would never let her personal feelings get in the way of performing her duties in an unbiased manner", the crown prosecutor declares.

"Mr Thompson will point out that Miss Collins' own brother did not believe that she had been sexually assault by Mr Cruze at first, but took the word of Mr Cruze that it was consensual sex. But what sort of man is Mr Collins for believing his mate's word over his sister's? He is the kind of man that kicked his own sister out of her own home all because she informed him that she is lesbian. Even though he came to believe that she had been sexually assaulted and that Mr Cruze was freely out on the streets. He did not care that she was at risk to be sexually assaulted again! Or as it turned out that, her very life nearly was taken from her. Mr Collins' is a homophobe who cared very little about his sister well being and because Miss Collins knew this, she wisely for years kept her lesbianism a secret from him", Senior Sergeant Anderson sighs.

"Mr Cruze can try to imply that because of the police investigating him, that it became too much for him and that he snapped. Causing him to do something, he would never do which was to try and murder Miss Collins. Thereby also violating the apprehended violence order that Miss Collins had taken out on him. However, the facts remain, that Mr Cruze stalked Miss Collins, broke into her hotel room and brought with him gaffer tape to bind and gag Miss Collins. This showed intent, therefore not something that happened on the spur of the moment! Therefore his plea of diminished responsibly to the attempted murder charge is laughable! And as for him resisting arrest charge, it was not for fearing for his life, it was Mr Cruze trying to escape justice for what he had done. Remember Mr Cruze is not the victim here, Miss Collins is, and she deserves our sympathy. But also our respect for coming forward and having the courage to seek justice for herself and to stop other women from becoming victims of Mr Cruze. Thank you", Senior Sergeant Anderson powerfully finishes off her summation and goes back to her seat.

Mr Thompson rises from his seat and walks to the front of his table. "Your Honour, members of the jury. The prosecution makes a very persuasive argument, but the fact is that Miss Collins never went to the hospital or called the police. And why? Because there was no rape. That's right, Mr Cruze and Miss Collins had consensual sex, it may have gotten a bit rough, but that is all it was, sex not rape", he pompously states. "We may never know why Miss Collins decided to say she was raped. Maybe she did not want her female lover to find out she cheated, I cannot say", Mr Thompson earnestly says.

"As for the police treatment of my client, they harassed him at his work; they badgered his family, friends and work colleagues. They even threaten one of Mr Cruze's former girlfriends, a Miss Tanya Gannon to say he bashed and raped her, but she refused", Thompson piously proclaims.

"Because of this persecution, my client, at his wits end, did a rash thing and went to speak with Miss Collins, thereby violating the apprehended violence order. But Miss Collins refused to let Robert talk to her and in a moment of insanity, he snapped", Thompson sorrowfully explains to the jury. "Robert deeply regrets what took place after he snapped. And when he realised what he was doing he started back to pull Miss Collins from the bathtub. But that is when the police came storming into the bathroom shouting and waving their guns at Robert", Thompson dramatically recounts. "Fearing for his life, Robert made the mistake of trying to flee, which is most understandable", he sighs.

"Robert is very sorry for nearly drowning Miss Collins, but he was not in his right frame of mind. This was due to being accused of raping Miss Collins and being harassed by the police so he cannot be held responsible for his actions. Thank you", Mr Thompson tries to make a heartfelt plea on Robbo's behalf.

Magistrate Davis has a stony look on his face, "we will take a fifteen minute recess, then the crown prosecutor will call their first witness", he firmly states, then he picks up his gavel and brings it down to calling the recess.

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes, the court is called to order and Magistrate Davis tells the prosecutor to call their first witness. Veronika stands up, "The prosecution calls Miss Josephine Collins to the stand", she calmly says.<p>

Joey walks into the courtroom, down pass the gallery, through the gate in the railing, pass the prosecution's table and up to the witness box. Standing there is the court appointed Court Officer holds out a bible to Joey. "Put you left hand on the bible and raise your right hand", he kindly tells her. Joey complies, "the testimony you're about to give is the truth whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God", the Court Officer recites.

"It is", Joey whispers.

"Take a seat", he says, which Joey gladly does. "State your full name for the record", the Court Officer tells her.

"Josephine Anastasia Collins", Joey quietly states.

Veronika walks up to Joey and gives her a reassuring smile. "Miss Collins is the person who sexually assaulted you and tried to murder you here in court today", she gently asks Joey.

Joey nods her head and nervously licks her lips. "Yes he is", she utters.

"And who and where is he", Veronika encouragingly asks.

"Robert Cruze", Joey nervously croaks and points to Robbo.

"Please note for the record that Miss Collins pointed out the accused, Robert Anthony Cruze", Veronika clearly states.

"Dually noted", Magistrate Davis remark.

"Now Josephine...", Veronika starts to say.

"Joey", Joey softly states interrupting Veronika. Joey flicks her eyes up at the gallery and spots Storm, Jade, Ruby and Nicole. She breathes a sigh of relief and feels not so alone.

"Okay Joey", Veronika replies bemused. "Can you tell the court what happened the day you started working on the same fishing trawler as the accused", she calmly asks.

"Objection your Honour! What is the relevance of this line of questioning", Mr Thompson forcefully asks.

"Your Honour, I am establishing that from the first day Joey started working on that trawler, Mr Cruze targeted her. First with verbal abuse that led to physical abuse then ultimately to the accused brutally sexually assaulting Miss Collins", Veronika firmly points out.

"I'll allow this line of questioning. The motion is overruled. You may answer the question Miss Collins", Judge Davis tells Joey.

"I first started working on the same trawler as Robbo, he made it clear from the start that he didn't want me there. But I was determined he wasn't going to get rid of me", Joey utters reliving the hurt the frustration and the fear.

"So I take it that from the start Mr Cruze made his intentions known", Veronika gently probes.

"Yes. He kept making sexist remarks like 'women are only here to serve men' and 'is that why I was there for so he could get a fuck between shots', and other disgusting comments like that", Joey loath fully recounts.

"Did anyone hear these comments he was making towards you", Veronika continues her questioning.

"Yes, Aden did", Joey replies.

"That would be Aden Jefferies", Veronika mildly half states.

"Yes", Joey simply states.

"And what was his reaction to Mr Cruze's treatment of you", Veronika placidly enquires.

"He told me to tell Gibsy about Robbo hassling me", Joey informs Veronika with a sigh.

"Gibsy being John Gibson, the skipper of the trawler", Veronika clarifies for the jury.

"Yes. But I told Aden I was just going to ignore Robbo and hopefully he would get bored and leave me alone", Joey comments with frustration in her voice.

"And did Mr Cruze eventually leave you alone", Veronika solicits.

"No, he kept on at me. If I cleaned the deck, he would then throw rubbish on it so I'd have to clean it again. If I tidied up the hold he would then come along and mess it up, stuff like that", Joey irritatingly recalls.

"So did you then speak to Mr Gibson about Mr Cruze harassing you", Veronika asks.

"No because there was no point. Gibsy and Robbo were mates and they had been working with each other for years. Gibsy would have just told me to toughen up", Joey sourly replies.

"So no one did anything about Mr Cruze's maltreatment of you", Veronika probing continues.

"Aden went and spoke to Lou DeBono, the owner of the trawler. After I asked him not to say anything", Joey tells her annoyed.

"And what came from Mr DeBono getting involved", Veronika enquires.

"Robbo thought I went and dobbed on him. So he made it clear to me that he wanted me to quit and his sexual innuendoes got more graphic", Joey comments perturbed. She gazes up at Storm, who calmly smiles back.

"So he stepped up his abuse", Veronika half states.

"Yeah, and the next thing he did I ended up in the ocean. You see he told me he had already check that the net winch was secured and not to bother. Well I should have check because it came loose and it hit me in the head and knocked me overboard", Joey replies with disgust in her voice as she sees Robbo smirking at her.

"And what did Mr Cruze do when you where knocked into the ocean", Veronika pointedly asks.

"He laughed. He thought it was a great joke", Joey remarks incensed.

"How badly hurt were you", Veronika concernedly asks.

"Aden had to jump in and help me out. Gibsy helped pull me out, he also checked me out and found I had a cut on the side of head. And when we docked Aden took me to the hospital and Rachel, I mean Dr Holden put in a couple of stitches", Joey describes the events of that day.

"Did Mr Cruze apologise for what his error in judgement which resulted in you being injured", Veronika asks with mild interest.

"He sarcastically asked me if all was forgiven, that it was an accident. I told him it wasn't an accident it was his ego getting in the way of common sense. He told me he'd prefer his take on things and he then laughed and got off the trawler", Joey recounts with disgust in her voice. She takes a quick look up at the gallery to find Ruby, Jade and Nicole looking not pleased and Storm masking her feelings.

"So after that incident what was Mr Cruze's behaviour toward you like", Veronika enquires.

"He wouldn't leave me alone! He followed me all over the trawler making sleazy comments about what a stud he is and that he knew how to satisfy women all night long. That women should stay at home because that is where they belong. And that fishing is a man's game not something a woman could ever be good at", Joey tells the court in a tired voice.

"And how did that make you feel", Veronika probes.

"It pissed me off; I was getting sick of him constantly hounding me. So I thought instead of trying to ignore him, that if I be nice to him maybe he would give up and leave me to do my work in peace", Joey wearily explains.

"And did this tactic work", Veronika pointedly asks.

"No, he got even more closer to me, whispering that he could make me feel so good. All I felt was sick in the stomach and my skin started to crawl. And on top of that Aden got some demented idea that Robbo and I were together", Joey fiercely spits out.

"Did you tell Mr Jefferies your plan that you were going to be nice to Mr Cruze in the hope he would give up on his harassment of you? Because if you did not, it might have looked like you were romantically interested in Mr Cruze", Veronika mildly suggests.

"What! Trying to be nice to someone automatically means you're interested in them? That wrong! I would never be interested in Robbo; he's such a filthy pig! And I thought Aden knew me well enough to know that", Joey exclaims in horror and disdain. She glances at Storm who gives her a reassuring smile.

"No being nice or trying to be nice to someone should not be automatically seen as being interested in them. But it is the sad case that it does happen", Veronika comments in a calm voice. "But you can understand that you might have unintentionally gave Mr Cruze mixed signals that he misinterpreted", Veronika pushes.

"I can understand, but I made myself clear to him I was not interested in him. When he ran his filthy hand across my bum and I told him he could never have me", Joey remarks through gritted teeth.

"And how did Mr Cruze respond to that", Veronika intensely asks.

"He put his face close to me and threaten that if he wanted me he would have me", Joey anxiously replies.

"And how did that make you feel", Veronika strongly explores.

"Scared. I didn't want to be alone with him, so I went and found Aden and got him to promise me not to get off the boat without me", Joey answers with tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Joey takes a glimpses at Storm and see concern written on her face.

"So you believe that Mr Cruze could do something bad to you", Veronika prods.

"Yes", Joey replies visibly upset.

"So did Mr Jefferies do what he promised to do and wait for you", Veronika gently asks.

"No he didn't. Robbo told him I had left", Joey sadly responds.

"So did anything happen when you were leaving the boat that day", Veronika deliberately asks.

"Yes Robbo found me down in the hold; I told him Aden was waiting for me. He gloated that Aden was gone because he told him I had left. I tried to get pass him but he grab me, I tried to call out to Aden but he put his hand over my mouth. He told me he said he would take care of me and then he throws me on the bottom bunk", Joey tearfully recounts.

"I tried to scream, kick and punch but he was too strong. He got on top of me with his forearm across my throat he push down on my throat and I couldn't breathe. With his, another hand was groping my breasts painfully hard. I tried to throw him off me but I couldn't. I was on the verge of passing out, I heard him laugh that creepy laugh of his", Joey openly weeps.

"He undone and pull down my pants I tried to stop him but he just pushed harder into my throat, and then he tore my boxers off me. He pushed my leg apart I thought I was going to pass out from lack of air. I heard him undo his zipper, and then I felt him try to put his cock inside me. I went crazy but it was no good he just put more pressure on my throat and thrust hard in to me. I screamed, the pain just seared straight through me, he just laughed and keep on thrusting in and out of me, ripping and tearing my insides…" Joey is crying hard reliving that moment.

Veronika hands Joey a tissue, "Joey I'm sorry you have to relive that memory", she quiet comments. She glance toward the jury and can see that they are affected by Joey's recount of her rape. "Please tell the court what happened next", Veronika encourages.

"When he had climaxed he collapsed on top of me, his arm on my throat had drop to the side and I could breathe again. He then got up, did his jean up and sneered at me, saying he told me he could have me anytime. Then he laughed and said I better not tell anyone because one he would say it was consensual, and two he would do it again, and I believed him", Joey whimpers. Joey stares up at Storm, who is gritting her teeth, but she is showing Joey support. Joey notices that Ruby, Jade and Nicole are angry but they are wiping tears from their eyes.

"After he had left, I saw the blood all over my inner thighs; I pulled my pants up and the pain that caused had nothing on the pain when I tried to walk", she sobs. "When I got home I went straight to shower. I felt as though my skin was crawling, I scrubbed and scrubbed trying to get his scent off and out of me! My skin was so red, I threw up, I felt so dirty so used and so ashamed", Joey croaks as hot tears run down her face. Joey looks towards Storm who gives her a reassure smile.

Veronika walks over to the prosecution's table and pour a glass of water. She then takes it over to Joey and hands it to her. Joey takes the glass, her hands are shaking so much that she nearly spills it. "Thank you", Joey says in a fragile voice and takes a sip of water.

Veronika gives Joey a kind smile and then gently asks. "Joey did you call the police after you had your shower?"

Joey puts the glass down on the rail, looks down at her hands in her lap and she shakes her head. Joey then looks up with tears in her eyes and painfully utters, "no."

"Did you tell your brother", Veronika prods.

"No", Joey weakly whispers.

"Did you tell anyone that you had been sexually assaulted", Veronika pushes.

"No, not at first", Joey answers drained.

"I see, so you told no one you had been sexually assaulted, why is that? Was it because you were not raped", Veronika asks playing the devil's advocate.

"Of course I was raped", Joey explodes. "I didn't tell anyone because I was ashamed, how could I let that happened to me! I should have been able to defend myself! I should have fought harder", Joey tearfully responds and breaks down crying once more.

A soft snigger is hears coming from where Robbo is seated, then a hushed voice silences the sniggering. Several members of the jury look appalled by Robbo's reaction to Joey distress. The look Storm, Jade, Ruby and Nicole are giving Robbo is one of pure hatred. Veronika looks over at Robbo, shakes her head and has a disgusted expression on her face. She then turns back to Joey and hands her another tissue that Joey gratefully accepts. "I'm sorry I had to ask you that question Joey. I just need the jury to know why you did not call the police or tell anyone that you had been sexually assaulted", Veronika gently apologises. "Was there any other reason you did not tell the police or anyone else that Mr Cruze had raped you", Veronika concernedly asks.

"Yes, I was scared that he would do it to me again and that my brother wouldn't believe me", Joey sadly tells Veronika.

"Why would your brother not believe you", Veronika curiously asks.

"Because Robbo was his best mate and he always believed everything Robbo told him", Joey bitterly informs her.

"I see", Veronika comments thoughtfully. "So did you go back to work after you healed a bit", Veronika curiously asks.

"No I quit my job the next day", Joey answers sadness and disappointment in her voice.

"And no one question why you quit", Veronika presses.

"Aden did, and I told him I had had enough of Robbo hassling me", Joey wearily recalls.

"So did Robbo's harassment of you cease when you quit", Veronika mildly enquires.

"No, he wouldn't leave me alone. Aden got me a job at the Surf Club doing some bar work. Aden told Robbo I was working there and he came up to the bar grabbed my hair and told me to keep my mouth shut if I knew what was good for me. And that he was going to make the Surf Club his new watering hole", Joey bitterly states.

"So what did you do", Veronika enquires.

"After he left, I ran into the store room and fell apart. I told Mr Stuart that I appreciated him giving me the job but I wasn't suited for the job. I then went home", Joey replies with tears running down her face, she gently wipes them away.

"I see so he just would not let up on you", Veronika firmly states shaking her head. "So what changed your mind about coming forward and making a statement to the police", Veronika causally asks.

"Aden kept telling me to stop being Robbo's victim and take his power away from him. That I needed to stand up for myself because no one else could do that for me. And because of Charlie, she was so kind and caring, it was hard not to trust her", Joey wearily informs Veronika.

"Charlie being Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton", Veronika half states.

"Yes", Joey simply replies.

"So after you gave your statement to Senior Constable Buckton what happened", Veronika mildly asks.

"Well when I first made it, I never got to sign it because my brother turned up and dragged me out of the police station. Saying Robbo told him everything and what I was saying was absolute rubbish", Joey answers with bitterness and anger in her voice. "But about week later I went back to the police station and signed my statement, because I was sick on living in fear. I wanted Robbo out of my life", Joey weeps.

"I then went and told Brett what Robbo did to me and Charlie came with me for support. Brett wanted to sort Robbo out but I told him that I wanted it to go to court, but Brett didn't. He said I would just be dragged through the mud because he believed that I would come out looking worse than Robbo. I told him I didn't care, but there were things that were going to come out that he need to know", Joey half sob trying to regain some composure.

"That's when I told him that I was gay. But Brett being Brett, he didn't believe me; he thought Charlie was putting wacked ideas into my head. I told him that Charlie had nothing to do with me being gay, that I didn't chose to be gay, it's just part of who I am", Joey sighs. "That's when he told me to pack my stuff up and get the hell out of our house because he wanted nothing to do with me. That I could come back when I stop talking like a sicko", Joey resentfully relates. She seeks and finds refuge in Storm's caring eyes.

"Charming", Veronika sarcastically states. "So your brother kicks you out of your home because you were gay. Did Mr Cruze know that you were a lesbian", Veronika causally asks.

"Yes, but I only found out he knew when he threatened to tell Brett if I didn't keep my mouth shut", Joey answers with fatigue in her voice.

"Do you know how Mr Cruze found out that you were a lesbian", Veronika nonchalantly asks.

"Yes, his sister told him", Joey vexedly replies.

"And how did his sister know you were a lesbian", Veronika digs.

"Because Bec and I were once lovers", Joey answers in a jaded voice.

Robbo springs from his seat and bellows angrily at Joey, "that's fucking bullshit you dirty lying dyke cunt!"

Joey shrinks back in fright at Robbo's verbal attack. Magistrate Davis bangs his gravel and forcefully comments "Order! I will have order in my court! Mr Cruze you will control yourself in my court. Another outburst like that and I'll hold you in contempt. Mr Thompson you make sure your client remains quiet through the rest of these proceedings."

"Yes your Honour. And I apologise for my clients outburst", Thompson contritely replies.

Veronika gazes at Joey in concern; she can see that Joey is visibly shaken by Robbo's outburst. "Joey are you alright", she gently asks. Joey nervously glances at Veronika and timidly nods her head. "Joey do you know when Miss Cruze told her brother you were a lesbian", Veronika gently enquires.

"Last Christmas", Joey softly answers her voice shaking. Once again flicking her eyes up towards the women she thinks of as family and close friends for support and finding it.

"So Mr Cruze knew for over two months that you were in fact a lesbian, before he sexually assaulted you. So his claim that you were wanting to get with him and that the sex was consensual was in fact a lie", Veronika pointedly comments.

"I would never want him and I sure as hell would never consent to have sex with him even if I wasn't gay", Joey remarks with distain.

"I take it then you never have been attracted to men", Veronika asks changing tact.

"I've never liked guy like that. I've always been attracted to girls", Joey honestly answers.

"When did you know that you were a lesbian", Veronika probes.

"When I was about eleven", Joey simply answers.

"Did you experiment with guys", Veronika continues to explore.

"No", Joey replies with revulsion on her face.

"Never? Not even a kiss", Veronika pushes.

"No, not even a kiss", Joey answer shuddering.

Veronika smirks at Joey's reaction. "Okay Joey, after Brett kick you out of your home, where did you end up staying", Veronika asks changing the subject.

"Charlie ended up taking me back to her place after she found out I had nowhere to stay", Joey replies with a shy smile on her face.

"Senior Constable Buckton took you home, did she live by herself", Veronika coolly enquires.

"No, she shares a house with her daughter Ruby, her friend Leah and Leah's son VJ", Joey slightly anxiously informs her.

"And the house, who does it belong to", Veronika calmly asks.

"It belongs to Leah, Charlie pays Leah rent", Joey simply answers.

"I see, so did Senior Constable Buckton ask Mrs Pattison-Baker could you stay there", Veronika nudges.

"Charlie asked Leah if it was alright if I could stay a day or two until we could find an alternative place for me to stay", Joey tiredly comments.

"So how long did it take to find alternative housing for you", Veronika quietly asks.

"I didn't find other housing because Leah invited me to stay and she wasn't taking no for an answer", Joey answers with a smile on her face.

"So how long did you stay there for", Veronika probes.

"The first time, twelve days", Joey honestly informs her.

"Why did you leave", Veronika curiously asks.

"Because I was developing feels for Charlie and I was finding it too hard to be around her. So I decide it was better if I left and so no one could stop me I left late in the night. But I did leave a thank you note on Charlie's bed", Joey painfully recounts.

"So where did you go", Veronika questions.

"I booked myself into the 'Smuggles Cove Hotel' for two nights. Then I was going to catch the bus to the city and stay with a couple of friends there until I found a job and found somewhere to live", Joey poignantly replies.

"But you never did catch the bus to the city, why is that", Veronika pries.

"Because the day before I was to catch the bus, Robbo broke into my room. When I came back from getting some takeaway, he was hiding behind my door and when I close it, he grabbed me", Joey angrily recalls with tears in her eyes. "I thought, god no, not again, please kill me, that would be better than him raping me again", she weeps.

"But all he did was tie me up with gaffer tape then he stuck some tape over my mouth. He was telling me that I should over kept my mouth shut and we would never had any problems. And that Tanya and I and us women were all the same. And that's when he picked me up and put me on his shoulder and said bath time", Joey relates in tearfully frustration. She stares into the faces of her 'family' and friends and gains strength from them.

"What did Mr Cruze mean by bath time", Veronika enquires.

"He took me into the nearest communal bathroom and dropped me on the floor. He then turned on the cold-water tape and filled up the bathtub. When it was half filled, he put me in it and push my head under the water. I tried to fight him, but he was to strong. He told me to shush and to stop fighting", Joey tearfully recalls.

"Then I started to drift away and I could hear the sounds of a boat bell's chime", Joey calmly recounts, a serene expression crosses her face. "The next thing I remember is that my head is in Charlie's arms and she was telling me to breathe. That I was safe and that she's got me", Joey remarks with hurt in her voice.

"Thank you Joey, you have been very brave to come to court today and face your fears and the man that brutally raped and tried to murder you" Veronika kindly remarks. "Your Honour, I have no further questions for this witness.

"Mr Thompson, your witness", Magistrate Dave firmly states.

"Thank you your Honour", Thompson says smugly. "Now Miss Collins, you calm that my client, Mr Cruze first harassed you at your place of work. Is this true", Thompson mildly asks.

"Yes he did", Joey calmly answers keep her answer brief like Veronika told her to.

"I see. I suggest to you that what you thought was harassment was nothing more than some good natured ribbing, wouldn't you say", Thompson pompously implies.

"Mr Thompson if you think being told on a daily that you're useless and only good for being some man's whore. And having to constantly clean and tidy up messes that of your client deliberately made . And on top of that having been hit in the head and knocked overboard because of Robbo's juvenile behaviour, is just good-natured ribbing! Then you and I have a very different opinion of what is fun", Joey angrily states.

Laughter breaks out in the gallery and even some soft chuckling from the jury, with Magistrate Davis banging his gravel and firmly stating, "Order. Members of the gallery please remain quiet, if not I will clear the court." Silence descends on the courtroom, "Mr Thompson, please continue", he gruffly states.

"Thank you your Honour. Miss Collins you claim that you never kissed a guy or have ever been attracted to one. So let me put it to you that in fact on the afternoon of March 2nd 2009 you consented to have sex with my client Mr Cruze..." Thompson arrogantly begins

"No", Joey exclaims in horror butting in.

"Because you did in fact find yourself sexually attracted to him..." Thompson forges ahead

"God no", Joey remarks feeling very nauseous.

"And that if anyone from your community found out you might have been shunned. So you told the police you had been raped. Isn't that the truth Miss Collins", Thompson loudly states.

"No", Joey softly replies feeling very overwhelmed.

She nervously glances up at Storm, who tries to express her support by mouthing and nodding her head "it's okay, you're doing well."

"Come now Miss Collins, admit it you enjoyed it", Thompson ploughs on.

"You Honour I object, Miss Collins has answered the question", Veronika comments annoyed.

"The truth is you liked it Miss Collins even if it got a bit rough", Thompson arrogantly hammers at Joey.

"Your Honour the defence is badgering the witness", Veronika angrily states.

Magistrate Davis bangs his gravel, "Mr Thompson you will conduct yourself in a manner befitting this court...", he starts to say.

Joey's stomach starts to knot up at the thought of liking sex with Robbo. She starts to tremble, sweat and go pale. "I'm sorry I'm going to be sick", Joey croaks, and with that she flees the courtroom, with Storm quickly hobbling after her.

"Miss Collins", Magistrate Davis exclaims watching her retreat. "Court will take a fifteen minute recess, so Miss Collins can compose herself", he irritatingly comments.

* * *

><p>Storm arrives at the ladies toilets with the Sherriff's Officer asking Charlie to leave. "Charlie", Storm quietly utters.<p>

"Storm what the hell is going on", Charlie demands.

"Cross examination got a bit intense. Now you had better go before the sheriff forcibly removes you. I'll stay with her", Storm calmly replies and gently touching Charlie's face.

"Okay", Charlie reluctantly agrees with concern written on her gorgeous face.

After Charlie leaves, Storm limps over to the cubicle Joey is locked in, she can hear Joey throwing up. Storm painfully sit on the floor and put her arm under the door and finding one of Joey's feet she gently rubs Joey's ankle. "Hey Logan, you're safe", Storm reassuringly tells her.

After a little while, Joey moves to a sitting position on the floor and takes a hold of Storm's hand. "Thanks Doc", Joey quietly replies. "God I hate that he can still do this to me", Joey weeps with self-loathing.

"Honey just think, soon he'll be out of your life for good. And you'll never have to think or worry about him again", Storm soothingly remarks.

"You don't know that. He could get off and then I'll never be rid of him", Joey cries.

"Joey you've got to think positive sweetheart. You're doing great and the jury can see that what you told them is the truth. And that Thompson guy is a wanker, but that is what he is being paid for, to make you doubt yourself", Storm gently tells her.

"Logan don't let him break you, you know your version of what happened is the truth. And as for Robbo trying to get off on the diminished responsibility defence, it's not going to happen, too much thought and planning went into it. So please trust yourself, Veronika and everyone who is on your side. Robbo will go to gaol for a very long time", Storm wholeheartedly pleas for Joey to believe as she gives Joey's hand reassuring squeezes as her thumb gently strokes the hand of Joey hand.

"I trying Doc, I really am. I'm just so tried", Joey softly whimpers.

"I know you are Logan. But it will be all over soon and then you can put this all behind you and start to really heal", Storm earnestly tells her as her heart weeps for Joey pain.

Joey remains silent for a while then she releases Storm's hand and gets to her feet. Storm grimacing in pain slowly stands up. Joey opens the cubicle door to see the pain on Storm's handsome face. Joey wraps her arms around Storm and hugs her tight, which Storm returns just as tight. Joey whispers softly in Storm's ear, "I'm sorry Doc."

Storm kisses Joey's temple and murmurs back, "It's alright honey, but I think it's time we get out of here."

Reluctantly letting each other go, Joey goes and washes her face and rinses her mouth out. After she finishes she dries her hands she finds Storm holding out a stick of gum to her. Joey smiles taking the gum, unwraps it and putting it in her mouth, "Jade", Joey half asks, half states.

"Our eternal girl guide", Storm chuckles.

With that, Joey takes Storm's hand and walks out of the ladies toilets. Joey spies Veronika and the others standing slightly off to the side of the courtroom door quietly talking. Joey can tell by their body language that Ruby and Leah are trying to calm down Charlie. Joey walks over to Charlie and gently caresses the side of Charlie's face. Charlie turns and faces Joey and takes her in her arms. "Oh god baby I'm so sorry you have to go through this fucking shit", Charlie sadly whispers to Joey.

Joey gently pulls back and softly kisses Charlie's lips, she then smiles at her. "I know you are babe. But it will be over soon and then we can put it behind us", Joey replies in a low tone as she puts her forehead to Charlie's.

Veronika comes over to Joey, "are you okay", she asks with concern in her voice.

Joey turns her head to face Veronika, "yeah", Joey replies unconvincingly.

"The judge called a fifteen minute recess so you can compose yourself. But when we get back in there you'll need to apologise and promise it won't happen again", Veronika advises giving Joey's arm a gently rub of support.

"Okay", Joey replies wearily. "When do we have to go back in there", she anxiously asks.

"We're due back in there in five minutes", Veronika informs her.

Joey sighs and just happens to glance over at the seats outside the courtroom and straight into the eyes of Rebecca. Rebecca gives Joey a hard stare with cause Joey to sigh heavily. Charlie looks at Joey and anxiously asks, "what's wrong Jo?"

Joey gazes back into Charlie's worried beautiful face and gives her a half smile, "nothing babe." Joey then leans in, gives Charlie a tender kiss, and then hugs her tight.

* * *

><p>Once the recess is over and the Court Officer has called the court to order, Joey turns to Magistrate Davis. "I'm so sorry for running out of the courtroom your Honour and I'll try not do it again", she nervously apologises.<p>

"Well I hope you won't do it again young lady or I may have to hold you in contempt. But I'm glad you didn't vomit in my courtroom", Magistrate Davis kindly comments. "Now as for the objection, Mr Thompson the question was asked and answered so the objection is sustained. And as for badgering the witnesses, keep it up Mr Thompson and I'll hold you in contempt! The jury is disregard the last comment made by Mr Thompson", he annoying states. "Now proceed carefully Mr Thompson", Magistrate Davis advises.

"I'm sorry your Honour", Thompson regretfully states. "Miss Collins on the day of the supposed rape, you had been quite nice to Robert, even letting him get close to you. If you despised him so much why would you be nice to him", he curiously asks Joey.

"I thought that if I was nice to him, that he would get bored and leave me alone", Joey wearily tells him.

"I put it to you Miss Collins that in fact you were nice to Robert and he took this as you wanted more than friendship. And when he returned your attention, you both had consensual sex, isn't that the truth Miss Collins", Thompson conceitedly suggests.

"No! I'm gay", Joey exclaims.

"Gay can mean that you are in fact bisexual", Thompson self-satisfyingly states.

"I'm not, I'm attracted to women period", Joey replies irritated.

"On that day of the supposed rape other people thought that there was more to your relationship with Robert then you lead them to believe. That in fact you were a couple, isn't that right Miss Collins", Thompson arrogantly points out.

"Yes, but...", Joey starts to respond.

"Yes or no, Miss Collins", Thompson smugly interrupts.

"Yes", Joey reluctantly replies.

"Yes, mmm", Thompson simply comments suggestively with a shrug.

"So Miss Collins why did you not go to the hospital after you were the supposed rape", Thompson calmly asks.

"Because I felt humiliate and just wanted a shower to get his filthy off me", Joey angrily, tearfully and bitterly explains her reason for not going to the hospital.

"I see, so it wasn't because the hospital staff would find no evidence that a rape took place", Thompson smugly comments.

"No, because if I had of...", Joey starts to answer.

"But you didn't go to the hospital, did you" Thompson arrogantly interrupts.

"No", Joey softly utters.

"And as for not going to the police, I mean Miss Collins if you were brutally rape why would you not go to the police. That is what they are there for to get lawbreakers off the street. So why not go and report it if it happened", Thompson hammers.

"Because he threaten that if I told anyone that he would do it to me again or something worse and I believed him", Joey tells him feeling sick to her stomach. She take a fleeting glimpse at Storm nods her head and gives Joey a supporting smile.

"But if the police was involve, surely they would protect you. I put it to you Miss Collins, you did not go to the police because there was no rape and the police would have found out that it was consensual sex. And that the reason later on you cried rape was because of your woman lover found out you cheated on her with Robert or because you wanted to be in a relationship with Robert but he declined...", Thompson preaches.

"Fucking bullshit I'd never go near the filthy pig in a pink fit", Joey explodes in disgust.

"Miss Collins you will control yourself and your language or I'll hold you in contempt", Magistrate Davis loudly states.

"Sorry your Honour", Joey apologises meekly.

"Right. Mr Thompson continue", Magistrate Davis says.

"Miss Collins, you stated that Robert kept hassling you after you quit the job on the 'Sea Dog'. Saying he threaten you whilst you were working at the Surf Club, is that right", Thompson calmly asks.

"Yes that's right", Joey sighs wondering where this is going to lead.

"I put it to you Miss Collins that Robert came to congratulate you on finding another job. And because you were still upset with him for declining your advances, that you made a scene and made Robert out to be the bad guy. Isn't that right Miss Collins", Thompson smarmily states.

"No he threaten me", Joey stubbornly replies.

"Now Miss Collins on the afternoon of 31st March 2009 I put it to you that Robert came to your hotel room to calmly talk to you about your accusation of him sexually assaulting you. And that you taunted him by telling him that he would go to gaol and that you hoped he would be raped. You then tried to close the door in his face and this cause Robert to temporarily lose control and he did something he is not proud of. This is true isn't Miss Collins", Thompson paints a sympatric picture of Robbo.

"No, he broke into my room, hid behind the door, grabbed me, tied me up and tried to drown me in a bath", Joey retorts in disbelief.

"Are you sure Miss Collins, your recollections of that day may be cloud due to your resent amnesia", Thompson states in a superior voice.

"My memory of that day is very clean Mr Thompson! Having a psycho try to kill you leaves a precise imprint in your brain", Joey tightly comments hold her anger in check. Joey looks up where her 'family' and friends are sitting to see Storm and Jade grinning and Ruby and Nicole silently giggling.

"I see, well I'm not an expert on how people's memories are effect by amnesia", Thompson piously states. "I have no further questions for this witness", he says dismissively.

"Redirect your Honour", Veronika strongly asks.

"Go ahead Ms Hanlon", Magistrate Davis replies.

Veronika walks up to Joey carrying four A4 pieces of paper and hands them to the Court Officer. "Joey is this your statement you made to the Yabbie Creek Police to the fact that you were sexually assaulted by Robert Anthony Cruze. And the statement about Mr Cruze attempt on your life", Veronika smugly asks.

The Court Officer hands the pieces of paper to Joey. She looks them over and wearily says, "yes they are."

"And is that your signature on the bottom of the pages", Veronika happily presses.

"Yes they are my signatures", Joey frowns wondering why Veronika is happy.

"Your Honour I'd like to enter for the record the Crowns exhibit 1 and 2, Miss Collins original statements against Robert Anthony Cruze", Veronika formal asks.

"So entered", Magistrate Davis states as the Court Officer hands the document to him.

After Magistrate quickly skims the document, he hands it back to the Court Officer who he then directs to show the jury. While the jury pass it between themselves, Veronika calmly states, "as you can see what Joey described happened to her in her original statements matches what she has told the court here today. That her amnesia she suffered at the hands of a horrendous attack that nearly ended her life, has not diminished her memories of her rape and the attempt on her life by Mr Cruze. No more questions for this witness your Honour."

"Miss Collins you may be excused", Magistrate Davis warmly comments. Joey nods her head and steps down from the witness chair. "We will down break for lunch, court will reconvene at 1 o'clock", he finishes off and bangs his gravel.


	58. Chapter 58

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 58

Court reconvenes at 1 o'clock sharp with the prosecutor calling their next witnesses, which is Constable Watson. The Court Officer swears her in then asks her to state her full name. "Constable Georgia Sigrid Watson", she states in a loud voice.

"Constable Watson you are the officer assigned to the Josephine Collins sexual assault and attempted murder case, are you not", Veronika causally inquires.

"I am", Georgia briefly states.

"Your Honour, I would like enter prosecution evidence exhibit number 3 the Yabbie Creek Police Reports on Mr Robert Cruze", Veronika requests whilst picking up the report from the table and handing it to the Court Officer.

The court Officer hands it to the Judge who skims it briefly and hands it back to the Court Officer. "So entered", Magistrate Davis replies, as the Court Officer hands the report to the jury.

"Constable Watson can you tell the court how you came to be in charge of this case", Veronika mildly asks.

"I took over the case from Senior Constable Buckton, due to a conflict of interest which arose during the ongoing investigation", Georgia professionally answers.

"Were you working with Senior Constable Buckton on the case before you were assigned to be lead on the case", Veronika gently probes.

"Yes I was", Georgia succinctly replies.

"Please describe the actions you took in investigating Miss Collins' allegation of being sexually assaulted. And the subsequent arrest of Mr Cruze being charged with attempted murder", Veronika requests.

"When Miss Collins' brother dragged her out of the police station just before she signed her statement. Senior Constable Buckton asked me to check into Mr Cruze's background to see if any other women he is or was associated with had laid any sort of complaints against him", Georgia inform her of how she got involved in the case.

"And what did you discover", Veronika presses.

"That one of Mr Cruze's former girlfriend, a Ms Tanya Gannon, had been sexually and physically assaulted", Georgia tells Veronika.

"And did Ms Gannon make a statement to the police about her assault", Veronika mildly enquires.

"Yes she did, but Ms Gannon maintain that it was an unknown assailant that attacked her at the time", Georgia responds.

"Did you speak to Ms Gannon again about her assault", Veronika probes.

"Yes I called Ms Gannon to ask her to come to the station, so we could talk about her assault", Georgia calmly answers.

"And what did Ms Gannon say", Veronika coolly asks.

"After speaking with Senior Constable Buckton, Ms Gannon decided to change her previous statement saying that it was Mr Robert Cruze who had physically and sexually assaulted on the night of February 2nd 2007", Georgia recounts relaxed.

"Constable Watson do you believe that Senior Constable Buckton coerce Ms Gannon into changing her statement so that she could arrest Mr Cruze", Veronika pointedly asks.

"No. And why would Senior Constable Buckton do that", Georgia comments in disgust at being asked such a thing.

"Maybe because the Senior Constable had allegedly been rape as a teenage and was seeking some kind of perverse retribution", Veronika mildly states.

"Senior Constable Buckton did not let her past influence her in how she conducted her investigation! She always maintains a professional approach in how she handles her cases. In this case, yes, she could identify with the victim but she did not go after him with extreme prejudice. We kept our investigation low key because we didn't not want to been seen as harassing Mr Cruze", Georgia fiercely states.

"In your opinion Constable Watson do you believe Miss Collins was sexually assaulted", Veronika calmly asks.

"Objection your Honour! Constable Watson is not a medical doctor so her opinion is irrelevant", Mr Thompson bellows coming to a standing position.

"Your Honour, Constable Watson serviced as a liaison officer with several of the domestic violence and battered women shelters as well as with women who had been sexually assaulted, for two year prior to her current posting at the Yabbie Creek Police Station! So I believe her opinion carries some weight in this case", Veronika firmly fires back.

"I believe Constable Watson's opinion has some relevance, the objection is overrule you may answer the question", Magistrate Davis directs.

"In my opinion I believe Miss Collins was brutally raped. She showed all the classic post rape behaviour of self-shame, fear, withdrawal and self-blame. She was a total mess", Georgia tells the court.

"Constable Watson please describe what took place at the 'Smuggles Cove' Hotel on the afternoon of March 31st 2009", Veronika professionally ask.

"After getting conformation from Miss Collins' bank as to movement on her credit card, that she had paid for room at the Smuggle Cove Hotel, Senior Constable Buckton ordered some back up. Then Senior Constable Buckton, myself, Constable Hogan and Constable Kendall proceeded to the hotel", Georgia starts to explain.

"Once we got there we cautiously entered the building and Senior Constable Buckton asked the desk manager what room Miss Collins was in. Then we proceeded carefully up the stairs. On entering Miss Collins room, we notice that a struggle had occurred and that it hadn't long ago happened", Georgia recounts.

"We then started searching for Miss Collins. When we came to one of the communal bathroom, we could hear water being run. Senior Constable Buckton entered the bathroom, her gun was drawn, I heard her yell "get on your knees, get down now". Next thing, Mr Cruze comes running out of the bathroom, past me and heading for the stair", Georgia passionately informs the court.

"Constable Hogan tackled Mr Cruze from behind and they tumbled down the stairs. Mr Cruze continued to resist arrest until I came and helped Constable Hogan subdue him. As for Miss Collins, Senior Constable Buckton with the help of Constable Kendall removed her bindings and help her out of the bathtub", Georgia graphically describes the events.

"Constable Watson to your knowledge did Mr Cruze display any kind of fear while he as being subdued by you and Constable Hogan", Veronika causally asks.

"No, he was displaying anger and contempt for the police", Georgia answers with disdain in her voice.

"How so", Veronika mildly inquires.

"He told us that we were 'nothing but a pack filthy fucking pigs' and to get our 'fucking hands' off him or he would 'fucking kill' all of us 'fucking cunts'", Georgia scornfully recalls Robbo's tirade.

"Charming", she comments in disgust. "So Constable Watson what was the conflict of interest that arose in the investigation that caused you to take over from Senior Constable Buckton", Veronika asks off hand.

"Senior Constable Buckton invited Miss Collins to move with her due to Miss Collins brother kicking her out of their home", Georgia calmly replies.

"So I take it that Senior Constable Buckton took herself off the case as soon as she let Miss Collins move in with her", Veronika mildly asks.

"No she did not", Georgia briefly answers.

"Why, isn't that the proper procedure", Veronika questions.

"It is, but Senior Constable Buckton did not believe it as a conflict of interest because she would have investigated the case the same way even if Miss Collins had not been living with her", Georgia tightly responds.

"In your opinion, do you believe Senior Constable Buckton would have investigated the case differently if Miss Collins was not living with her at the time", Veronika gently probes.

"No she wouldn't have", Georgia concisely states.

"I see, but it was not very professional of her to ignore police procedures, was it", Veronika curtly comments.

"No it's one of the few times that Senior Constable Buckton ignored police procedures", Georgia begrudging concedes.

"Was Senior Constable Buckton reprimanded for her actions", Veronika briskly asks.

"Yes she was", Georgia succinctly replies.

"So Constable Watson when you found out that Senior Constable Buckton and Miss Collins were engaged in intimate relationship did you believe her objectivity had been compromised during the investigation of Mr Cruze", Veronika intently inquires.

"Both Senior Constable Buckton and Miss Collins stated that their intimate relationship started after Mr Cruze was held in remanned on the attempted murder and sexual assault of Miss Collins and after I took over the case", Georgia tautly answers. "As for Senior Constable Buckton's objectivity, there is no way she would let her personal feelings interfere with a case because she would not want it thrown out of court on a technicality", she states with disgust in her voice.

"I see. Thank you Constable Watson", Veronika warmly comments walking back to the prosecutor's table.

"Your witness Mr Thompson", Magistrate Davis mildly says.

Mr Thompson gets up from his chair, walks to the front of his table whilst buttoning up is suit jacket. "Constable Watson you stated that both Miss Collins and Senior Constable Buckton said their intimate relationship started after Mr Cruze was in remanned. But how do you know that this is true, they may have been lying", Thompson pompously points out.

"Their stories matched up, but not like it was rehearsed so I believe they were telling the truth", Georgia brusquely states.

"But still you can't positively state that they weren't lying", Thompson presses.

"I don't believe they were", Georgia stubbornly remarks.

"Constable yes or no, are you 100 percent positive they weren't lying", Thompson pushes not happy that Veronika had taken his thunder on many questions he was going to ask.

"I'm not entirely 100 percent positive, no", Georgia begrudgingly answers.

"So they might have been lovers before Miss Collins alleged rape", Thompson smugly comments.

"No", Georgia curtly exclaims.

"How can you be so sure Constable", Thompson asks condescendingly.

"Because Senior Constable Buckton went out on a couple of dates with Mr Hugo Austen", Georgia happily reveals.

"That doesn't mean anything, Senior Constable Buckton and Miss Collins could have an open relationship", Thompson scornfully comments staring at Georgia who glares back at him saying nothing. "I take it from your silence this might be the case", he snidely remarks.

"No, from my silence you can take that I find that comment insulting and slanderous towards Senior Constable Buckton", Georgia tightly retorts.

There comes chuckling from all parts of the court, "order", Magistrate Davis warns in a disapproving tone.

"Constable Watson why did Miss Collins brother drag her out of the police station", Thompson mildly asks still smarting over Georgia's previous comment.

"Mr Collins did not believe that Mr Cruze sexually assaulted his sister", Georgia replies suppressing her contempt for Brett.

"What did Mr Collins believe", Thompson enquires.

"That Miss Collins and Mr Cruze engaged in consensual sex", Georgia stiffly answers.

"Then might not Mr Collins have more insight into his sister's feelings for Mr Cruze", Thompson ponders.

"Mr Collins' insight into his sister feelings came from Mr Cruze, Mr Collins supposed best friends. He never asked his sister what truly happened and for a while, she was too worried about losing her brother if she told him the truth. But once she did tell Mr Collins he believed her", Georgia smugly informs Thompson.

"But Mr Collins was worried about the influence Senior Constable Buckton had over his sister. Did he not make a formal complaint against Senior Constable Buckton", Thompson smarmily states.

"Objection Your Honour! That complaint was made after Mr Cruze was arrested and charged with the attempted murder of Miss Collins and has no bearing in this case", Veronika protests.

"Your Honour, Mr Collins complaint may have happened after my client was arrested but Mr Collins felt that Senior Constable Buckton acted inappropriately while she was investigating Mr Cruze", Thompson passionately argues.

"I'll allow the question, but Mr Thompson tread very carefully. The objection is overruled you may answer the question Constable Watson", Magistrate Davis remarks.

"Yes Mr Collins did make a formal complaint against Senior Constable Buckton, but...", Georgia begins to answer.

"Constable Watson you told the court that Senior Constable Buckton did not try and coerce Ms Gannon into changing her statement that an unknown assailant attacked and sexually assaulted her, to that of my client being the perpetrator of that crime. How do you know, were you there during the interview", Thompson interrupts to cut short Georgia's reply.

"No I wasn't present, but...", Georgia starts to answer but is again cut off.

"Constable when you found out that Senior Constable Buckton had invited Miss Collins to stay with her, did you ask her to remove herself from the case", Thompson probes.

"As I said before, Senior Constable Buckton did not believe there was a conflict of interest", Georgia gruffly answers.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you asked Senior Constable Buckton to remove herself the case", Thompson presses.

"After Mr Cruze was custody for attempted murder I asked Senior Constable Buckton to remove herself from the case", Georgia plainly replies.

"Why didn't you ask her before my client was in custody", Thompson harps.

"Due to the fact that I was busy trying to find out the whereabouts of Miss Collins to have time to discuss the matter of Senior Constable Buckton removing herself from the case", Georgia tightly explains.

"I see", he murmurs. "Constable Watson you stated that you did not think my client was in fear of his life when he fled because he swore at you. But isn't it possible that this is a natural behaviour of Mr Cruze when he is scared", Thompson mildly asks.

"I cannot say, because I do not know Mr Cruze. However, I can say when most people who have a gun pointed at them they usually comply when we ask them to. Not try to evade capture", Georgia responds with slight disdain in her voice.

"Thank you Constable Watson. I have no further questions", Thompson tightly states.

"Redirect your Honour", Veronika politely request coming to a stand.

"As you wish Ms Hanlon", Magistrate Davis answers.

"Constable Watson, with the formal complaint made against Senior Constable Buckton by Mr Collins, was it investigated", Veronika asks in her professional tone.

"It was and we found that Senior Constable Buckton had no case to answer", Georgia briefly replies.

"So nothing came from the investigation", Veronika probes.

"Senior Constable Buckton was reprimanded for not removing herself from the case when she moved Miss Collins into her home", Georgia responds.

"I see", she utters. "Now Constable Watson you said you were not present during the interview with Ms Gannon. So how did you know Senior Constable Buckton did not coerce Ms Gannon into making a false allegation against Mr Cruze", Veronika mildly enquires.

"Because Constable Kendall was present and the interview was taped", Georgia happily informs her.

"The tape is part of an investigation in the hit and run case of Ms Gannon with Mr Cruze being charged for that crime and also this case is it not", Veronika smugly suggests knowing the answer.

"Yes it is", Georgia self-satisfyingly replies.

"Thank you Constable Watson, no further questions your Honour", Veronika states.

"You may step down Constable Watson", Magistrate Davis remarks.

* * *

><p>After Georgia has vacated the stand, Magistrate Owen Davis crisply states, "prosecution call your next witness."<p>

"The prosecution calls Senior Constable Buckton to the stand", Veronika announces in a strong voice.

There are slightly murmurs as Charlie walks into the courtroom and up to the stand. The Court Officer holds out the bible and tells Charlie to put her left hand on the bible and to raise her right hand, which Charlie complies. "Do swear that the testimony you are about to give is the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god", he intones.

"I do", Charlie confidently replies.

"State your full name for the court", the Court Office instructs.

"Senior Constable Charlotte Elisabeth Buckton", Charlie clearly states.

"Be seated", Magistrate Davis says.

"Senior Constable Buckton please state for the record what your relationship is with Miss Collins", Veronika calmly asks.

"Miss Collins is my girlfriend", Charlie utters with a shy smile on her face and look at Joey. Who is sitting in between Storm and Jade.

"Was Miss Collins your girlfriend when she was allegedly sexually assaulted by Mr Cruze", Veronika mildly enquires.

"No she wasn't. The first time I met Miss Collins was after her assault", Charlie replies in a neutral tone.

"And when was this first meeting", Veronika questions.

"The afternoon of March 3rd 2009. Constable Watson and myself were call to a disturbance down at the Summer Bay wharf. An altercation had broken out between the Fisheries inspector and Mr Cruze. Miss Collins witnessed the altercation and that is how I first met her", Charlie explains.

"Was anyone charged for the altercation", Veronika enquires.

"Your Honour what is the relevance of this line of questioning", Thompson objects.

"Your Honour I am establishing that Mr Cruze has a propensity for violence", Veronika fires back.

"I'll allow this line of questioning, counsel objection is overruled. Senior Constable Buckton you may answer the question.

"No the Fisheries inspector declined to press charge", Charlie answers briskly.

"So it was Mr Cruze who started the altercation", Veronika asks feigning surprise.

"Yes Mr Cruze took exception to the criticism the Fisheries inspector aim at the boat and crew. First, he started mouthing off at the inspector, and then Mr Cruze started shoving the inspector. When the inspector retaliated and shoved Mr Cruze back, Mr Cruze then took a swing at the inspector. Fortunately Mr Cruze was restrain by the skipper of the trawler Mr John Gibson", Charlie replies.

"So nothing more was said or done to Mr Cruze over the altercation", Veronika presses.

"I warned Mr Cruze about his behaviour and it would not be tolerated in the future", Charlie answers in a matter of fact tone.

"I see. Did you keep an eye on Mr Cruze after that incident", Veronika probes.

"No, the next time I saw Mr Cruze was when I was out having lunch with a friend and he was talk with Miss Collins, who was bartending at the time. She didn't seem please to be serving him", Charlie tightly comments.

"Your Honour, the witness is speculating", Thompson protests.

"Your Honour, Senior Constable Buckton is a highly trained police officer. It is a part of her job to notice people's behaviour and to make judgement calls", Veronika counters.

"I'll allow the statement stand", Magistrate Davis adjudicates.

"Senior Constable Buckton what else did you notice about Miss Collins behaviour towards Mr Cruze while she was serving him", Veronika curiously enquires.

"Her body tensed when Mr Cruze grabbed her hair and she looked frightened. And when he released her hair and left, Miss Collins fled into the store room", Charlie informs her.

"And what did you then", Veronika requests.

"I excused myself from my friend and went to check on Miss Collins", Charlie crisply answers.

"And what state did you find her in", Veronika solicits.

"I found her in a state of distress and crying", Charlie relates.

"Did Miss Collins tell you what had upset her", Veronika asks with concern in her voice.

"No, all she said was that she was sorry and that she could not go back out there", Charlie replies with a sigh.

"So when did it first come to your attention that Miss Collins could have been the victim of rape", Veronika questions.

"When Aden Jefferies came to the police station asking me a supposed hypothetical question", Charlie succinctly answers.

"And what was Mr Jefferies supposed hypothetical question", Veronika mildly asks.

"He asked, 'what if a guy said he had consensual sex with a girl but the girl turns out to be gay. So wouldn't it mean that his side of the story wouldn't stand up, would it?' I answered 'so you're telling me she's not into guys at all. Therefore there would be no possibility she would have consented to it, is that it.' Aden replied 'exactly.' I then told him that hypothetical questions wouldn't cut it and he needed to get this girl to come to the station and make a statement", Charlie recounts her conversation with Aden.

"So when did Miss Collins first tell you about the alleged rape", Veronika seeks.

"Unofficially, the afternoon of 13th March 2009. We were sitting down beside the river she then opened up to me about the sexual assault and that she was gay. She also informed me that her brother did not know about either and that she did not want him to find. So she refused at that time to take things any further", Charlie replies.

"So when did Miss Collins officially make a statement that Mr Cruze sexually assaulted her", Veronika petitions.

"She first tried to make a statement the next morning. But he brother interrupted before she could sign the statement and dragged her out of the station", Charlie tightly informs her.

"How could Mr Collins interrupt, isn't it police policy that civilians wait out in the waiting area while an officer makes inquires", Veronika firmly asks.

"It is, but the officer at the time failed to realise that Mr Collins had followed them", Charlie regretfully answers.

"I see, but didn't Miss Collins request that she did not want her brother present at her statement", Veronika harshly digs.

"She did", Charlie briefly states.

"So why would the officer interrupt you in the first place knowing Miss Collins' request", Veronika pushes.

"Because that information was not passed on to them", Charlie tautly answers.

"So a total lack of communication all around. Not very professional was it? I hope some kind of reprimand was given out", Veronika firmly remarks.

"There was", Charlie curtly replies.

"Good", she stiffly comments. "Senior Constable Buckton tell the court what you did after Miss Collins was dragged out of your police station by her brother", Veronika mildly requests.

"I spent the next five days along with Constable Watson checking into Mr Cruze's background", Charlie responds.

"But why would you do that, Miss Collins did not come back and sign her statement", Veronika states playing devil's advocate.

"Even though the statement hadn't been signed it was still my duty to look into the allegation just encase it was true or that it might have been false", Charlie retorts.

"In your opinion did you believe the allegation was false", Veronika poses.

"Your Honour it calls for the witness to speculate", Thompson loudly objects.

"Your Honour, Senior Constable Buckton is a trained police officer she has to speculate and then find the evidence to back her speculation", Veronika counters.

"I'll allow the question, but Ms Hanlon you are walking a fine line, make sure you don't cross it", Magistrate Davis warns.

"Thank you your Honour. Senior Constable please answer the question", Veronika calmly asks.

"No, I believed the allegation was true", Charlie answers gazing at Joey, who gazes back reassuringly.

"So did you find any evidence that backed up your speculation that Miss Collins was indeed sexually assaulted by Mr Cruze", Veronika curiously enquires.

"I found out two years prior to Miss Collins' allegation, a Ms Tanya Gannon, the then girlfriend of Mr Cruze was physically and sexually assaulted. Even though Ms Gannon claimed, it was an unknown assailant that attack her. I believed it was too much of a coincident to ignore. So I asked Ms Gannon to come down to the police station so we could reinterview her", Charlie explains.

"When you reinterviewed Miss Gannon did she change her statement", Veronika solicits an answer.

"At first she was reluctant, saying she hadn't had anything to do with Mr Cruze in a long time. That she had changed her job, where she lived; everything and she just wanted to get on with her life. That is when I told her that we were building a case against Mr Cruze in regards to an assault on a local girl. And that if we knew that he had a history of violence, it would really help us. I then offered our protection if she was scared of Mr Cruze. And that is when she changed her statement. And while she was giving her amended statement to Constable Hogan, Constable Watson and myself went and pick up Mr Cruze and brought him back to the station for questioning", Charlie details the account of that meeting.

"What happened when you brought Mr Cruze in for questioning", Veronika probes.

"Nothing, we had to let him go because Ms Gannon after seeing Mr Cruze when he was brought in, fled the station without signing her amended statement", Charlie tightly comments.

"What did you do then", Veronika presses.

"I asked Constable Watson to find Ms Gannon, and then I called Miss Collins and asked her to come down to the station. When Miss Collins arrived, I asked her was she willing to sign her statement. I informed her about Ms Gannon and that she was too scared to sign her statement. I then promise Miss Collins that I would be there for her all through the legal process. She then signed her statement and once again we picked Mr Cruze up and this time we charged him with the sexual assault", Charlie tells her.

"Your Honour, the prosecution would like to enter into the record prosecution evidence exhibit number 4, Mr Cruze's statement to the charge of sexual assault", Veronika requests passing the statement to the Court Officer.

"So entered", Magistrate Davis states.

"Senior Constable Buckton what was Mr Cruze's responds to the charge against him of sexual assault", Veronika curiously asks.

"That it wasn't true, that he was innocent and that the sex was consensual. He then asked for a solicitor", Charlie briefly replies.

"Senior Constable Buckton, did Miss Collins then apply for an 'Apprehended Violence Order' to be taken out against Mr Cruze", Veronika enquires.

"Yes she did at my suggestion due to the fact that Mr Cruze applied for and got bail, until his hearing date. I told her it would be prudent and she agreed", Charlie answers. She glances up and sees both Joey and Storm silently expressing their support of her.

"Your Honour, prosecution would like to enter into the record prosecution evidence exhibit number 5, the apprehended violence order paperwork taken out by Miss Collins against Mr Cruze", Veronika solicits handing off the paperwork to the Court Officer.

"So entered", Magistrate Davis intones.

"But Mr Cruze violated that order didn't he", Veronika comments

"Yes he did. He broke into Miss Collins' hotel room, bound and gagged her. He then attempted to murder her by drowning her in a bathtub full of cold water", Charlie tautly relates.

"Did Mr Cruze comply with your request for him 'get on the knees', when you broke into the bathroom finding him backing away from the bathtub with Miss Collins submerged in the tub", Veronika solicits.

"Mr Cruze started to put up his hands and when I glanced at the bathtub, he pushed passed me and made a run for it", Charlie replies.

"Did you pursue him", Veronika mildly asks.

"No because one I needed to get Miss Collins out of the bathtub and two I had three other officers not that far from the bathroom", Charlie plainly answers.

"Senior Constable Buckton, you and Constable Hogan conducted the interview with Mr Cruze is that right", Veronika enquires.

"Yes that is correct", Charlie succinctly states.

"Your Honour, I would like to enter into record prosecution evidence exhibit number 6. Mr Cruze's statement on being charged with the attempted murder of Miss Collins, resisting arrest and violating an apprehension violence order", Veronika requests handing the statement to the Court Officer.

"So entered", Magistrate Davis says dryly.

"Senior Constable Buckton, how did Mr Cruze respond to the charges of attempted murder, resisting arrest and violating an apprehended violence order", Veronika ask with interest.

"He complain of police harassment, that we were nothing but a pack of filthy fucking dogs who needed to be put down. And that I was nothing but a 'fucking cunt' who likes getting off on 'trying to rip the balls off decent innocent men'! Then from there his tirade at me was to call me every lesbian type name he could think of. After about ten minutes of that he asked for his solicitor", Charlie explains.

"Senior Constable Buckton, why didn't you accuse yourself from this case when you moved Miss Collins into your home", Veronika asks changing tact.

"Because at the time I didn't believe there was a conflict of interest. Miss Collins was only going to be staying for a couple of days", Charlie tensely answers knowing where this line of questioning is heading. She takes a fleeting glance at Joey who smiles at her.

"Why did you invite Miss Collins to stay with you in the first place", Veronika probes.

"Because I felt responsible for her getting kick out of her home because I encouraged her to tell Brett that she was gay. Even though she told me he would react negatively to that revelation and that he would kick her out", Charlie replies regretfully.

"I see. So how long did Miss Collins stay with you", Veronika comments then asks.

"Ten day", Charlie utters licking her lips.

"Ten days, I thought you said that Miss Collins was only going to stay for two. Why did she stay longer", Veronika amuses.

"Because my housemate asked Miss Collins to stay longer", Charlie retorts.

"Didn't you tell your housemate that Miss Collins couldn't stay longer because she was a part of an investigation", Veronika counters.

"Yes I did, but my housemate owns the house so I had no real say in her decision", Charlie tightly explains.

"Why didn't you go and stay somewhere else if you weren't going to accuse yourself from the case", Veronika sharply points out.

"Because with me staying I hoped it would deter Mr Cruze from getting any thoughts of showing up at my home", Charlie fires back.

"And you also still believed there was no conflict of interest", Veronika pointedly asks.

"At the time yes I believe that", Charlie curtly replies.

"But in the end you got reprimanded for your action of not following police procedures didn't you", Veronika sternly comments.

"Yes I did", Charlie tightly answers.

"So Senior Constable Buckton when did you and Miss Collins engage in an intimate relationship", Veronika calmly inquires.

"Just over two weeks after we arrested and charged Mr Cruze with Miss Collins' attempted murder", Charlie replies relaxing a little.

"So after the rape and attempted murder", she loudly comments. "But Senior Constable Buckton when did you start having romantic feelings for Miss Collins", Veronika presses.

"Just over a week after Miss Collins came to stay", Charlie wearily comments.

"Why didn't you remove yourself from the case then", Veronika enquires.

"Because I didn't think my feelings had any bearing on how I was conducting the investigation", Charlie honestly answers after giving some serious thought on the question.

"And what about now", Veronika curiously asks.

"No I still don't believe my feelings change how I would have investigated the case", Charlie truthfully replies.

"What about your own alleged rape, don't you think that coloured your views", Veronika queries.

"All that it has done has given me some empathy with the victims. But it didn't sway how I conducted my investigation into Miss Collins' alleged sexual assault", Charlie emphatically states. She looks up and smiles shyly at Joey who brightly smiles back.

"Case in point, at your last posting at the Strathfield Police Station a woman made a statement that she had been sexually assaulted. And you Senior Constable Buckton were assigned to that case, but at the time, you were a constable. The lead on that case was a Senior Constable Terry Willis and you found that the claim was false, did you not", Veronika explores.

"Yes, even though the woman presented a strong case, it was revealed that she had engaged in a sexual encounter with one of her co-workers. It got a bit physical but that was at the urging of the supposed victim. When her husband saw the bruises she panicked and made the false allegation of rape", Charlie recalls the case.

"Senior Constable Buckton, you are bisexual right", Veronika suddenly changes tact.

"Yes", Charlie simply answers frowning.

"Is Miss Collins bisexual as well", Veronika asks raising an eyebrow.

"No, she is a lesbian", Charlie replies her frown deepens.

"How do you know", Veronika pushes.

"Because she told me she has never been sexually interested in guys", Charlie responds.

"And you believed her", Veronika prods.

"Yes I did", Charlie confidently utters.

"Thank you. Your Honour I have no further questions at this time", Veronika mildly states.

"Mr Thompson your witness", Magistrate Davis remarks.

"Senior Constable Buckton you claim there was no conflict of interest or bias in how you conducted this case, but could there not be. First, you yourself were an alleged victim of rape. Secondly, you took Miss Collins into your home and didn't accuse yourself from the case as mandate by your own police procedures. So your judgement in this case was clouded from the start", Thompson pompously.

"Your Honour, does counsel have a question for this witness or is he going to keep on grand standing", Veronika comments with sarcasms in her voice.

"Mr Thompson there better be a question in there soon", Magistrate Davis states in a steely tone.

"There is your Honour. Senior Constable Buckton you admitted that you had feelings for Miss Collins while still investigating her alleged sexual assault so how could it not have clouded your judgement", Thompson start to get back on his soap box.

"Your Honour", Veronika exclaims in protest.

"Mr Thompson you are trying my patience, you either start asking questions or excuse the witness", Magistrate Davis firmly remarks.

"Yes your Honour. Senior Constable Buckton why didn't you put Miss Collins in a hotel room with you or another officer looking out for her", Thompson smugly asks.

"Because Area Command has to approve funding for such a thing and that takes time. In addition, Miss Collins needed a place to stay right away. At that point, in time I did not have romantic feelings for her just compassionate ones. And when Area Command did get back to me about the funding they declined the request", Charlie tightly explains.

"Why did Area Command decline the request", Thompson asks in an arrogant tone.

"They deemed that the risk to Miss Collins safety was minimal due to her taking out an AVO against Mr Cruze", Charlie replies holding in her contempt of Area Commands decision.

"But you did not agree", Thompson half states, half asks.

"No I did not. But by then my housemate had invited Miss Collins to stay and with me being there it added to help keeping her safe", Charlie replies glancing up at Joey.

"If that was the case why did Miss Collins leave your home", Thompson snidely enquires.

"In a note she wrote she said that she wanted to stand on her own two feet", Charlie answers tightly. Knowing that Joey left because she was falling in love with her.

"I see, not because you had a lovers tiff", Thompson goads.

"Your Honour, counsel is trying to goad the witness", Veronika barks her objection.

"I agree. Members of the jury strike that last comment. Mr Thompson keep this up and I'll hold you in contempt. Are we clear", Magistrate Davis states slightly annoyed.

"Yes your Honour. Senior Constable Buckton do you pursue all of your cases so diligently", Thompson mildly enquires.

"Yes", Charlie firmly states.

"So you've been reprimanded for breaking police policies while working other cases", Thompson conceitedly probes.

"No", Charlie simply answers.

"No, then if you treated this case the same as all the rest, then why did you break police policy", Thompson presses shrugging his shoulders.

"Because I felt responsible for Miss Collins getting kick out of her home", Charlie truthfully answers.

"I see, so you felt responsible for Miss Collins. Might it then be said that because of your feeling responsible for Miss Collins, it blinded you into harassing my client until he snapped and did commit a crime", Thompson pushes

"No, because my feeling responsible for Miss Collins came after we arrest Mr Cruze and charged him with sexual assault", Charlie quickly responds.

"So you weren't obsessed with this case or Miss Collins, just your normal diligent self, Senior Constable Buckton", Thompson snipes.

"I investigated this case like I do all my cases", Charlie tautly replies.

"With the exception you broke police policy and got reprimanded, isn't that right", Thompson pompously points out.

"Yes", Charlie honestly answers.

"I have no further questions", Thompson dismissively remarks hoping that he has now put some doubt in the minds of the jury after tainting Charlie's reputation a bit.

"Your Honour, redirect", Veronika asks.

"Go ahead Ms Hanlon", Magistrate Davis answers.

"Senior Constable Buckton, have you not been sighted for acts of bravery on at least two occasions", Veronika calmly asks.

"Your Honour, what is the relevance of this question", Thompson huffs.

"Your Honour, Mr Thompson is making out that Senior Constable Buckton only breaks police protocols in this case for her own benefit. I'm just showing that on at least two occasions if she had of followed policy two people would now be dead", Veronika passionately comments.

"I'll give you some leeway here counsellor, Mr Thompson your objection is overruled. Senior Constable Buckton please answer the question", Magistrate Davis carefully makes his decision.

"Yes I have", Charlie answers not believing she did anything special.

"The first was when you pulled a man for a burning car just moments before it exploded. After you were told to wait for the fire bridge isn't that true Senior Constable Buckton", Veronika firmly inquires.

"Yes, but I believe there wasn't any time to waste in waiting for the firies so I did what I thought was right", Charlie utters.

"Did you ask any of your fellow officers to help you", Veronika probes.

"No, I didn't want to endanger any more lives than necessary". Charlie wearily responds.

"I see. And the second act of bravery was when you rescued a young teenage girl from a storm water drain in a floor. Again, you were told to wait for back up but this time from rescue. Why didn't you wait Senior Constable", Veronika questions.

"Annie was losing her grip. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing so I climb in and helped her out", Charlie emotional recalls.

"But in the process you yourself got swept away and out to sea and nearly lost your own life did you not" Veronika presses.

"Yes. But I should have be able to save myself", Charlie utters disgusted in herself that Roman had to save her.

"No further questions your Honour", Veronika mildly states with a smirk on her face.

"Mr Thompson", Magistrate Davis asks.

"None your Honour", Thompson answers.

"Senior Constable Buckton you make step down.

After Charlie takes a seat in the row in front of Storm. Magistrate Owen Davis loudly proclaims, "court will reconvene tomorrow morning at 10am", he then bangs his gavel.

"All rise", the Court Officer intones.

Everyone stands, the magistrate stands up and leaves. Then everyone files out of the courtroom.


	59. Chapter 59

_G'day just letting you know that I'm on holidays and I'll be going away. I hope you are enjoying my fic =0) Thanks to everyone who review my fic I appreciate the feed back =0) _

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 59

Jade pulls up and lets Storm, Aden and Leah out of Storm's car, then proceeds to drive into the three bay underground garage. Storm limps to her front door and opens it with Aden and Leah close behind her. Once inside Aden closes the door while Storm and Leah head towards the kitchen. Leah offers to make some coffee using Storm's espresso maker, while Storm walks to the back sliding door. Storm smiles seeing Coco as her little pup greets her at the door. Storm opens the door and lets the pup in and picks her up, Coco excitingly licks Storm's face. Storm moves her away from her face, "have you been good little one", Storm softly asks.

"A part from wanting to chew on Rain's thongs she has been", comes the honey sweet answer. The voice belongs to a woman in her late twenties light brown hair, golden complexion with hazel eyes.

"Hi Tess, thanks for looking after her", Storm utters smiling at her friend.

"No problem, Rain did most of the looking after", Tess replies returning Storm's smile. "Oh and the guy came and measured up for the new screen door with the dog door. The quote is on the breakfast bench", she tells Storm.

"Good, thanks. So Rain did Coco tire you out", Storm cheekily asks.

"Nah, but I'm sure Tess will later on", Rain teases giving Tess a seductive wink. Rain is a Navaho Native American; she is tall lean with wiry muscles. Her coppery complexion accentuates her black shiny hair and dark eyes.

"Behave", Tess laughs. "So how did it go today", she curiously asks.

"I think it went well. I'm glad that Joey's testimony is over", Storm solemnly answers.

"I feel bad for her, but hopefully it will be over soon and she can put it all behind her", Rain caringly comments.

"Yeah I second that", Aden remarks walking over to them, curious to meet Storm's friends.

Just then Jade, Joey, Charlie, Ruby and Nicole come through the door that leads to the garage. Jade spots Storm with Tess, Rain and Aden and she sightly tenses, so does Joey. Charlie takes Joey's hand and lightly squeezes it when she sees Joey tense. Storm turns and smiles easily. "Tess, Rain, I'd like you to meet Aden, Charlie, Charlie's daughter Ruby, Nicole and Leah. Everyone this is Tess and Rain", Storm introduces everybody.

"Nice to meet youse", Tess and Rain warmly reply in unison.

Hi's and hellos come from all quarters, then Jade asks, "so what are youse doing here?"

"Storm asked us to keep an eye on Coco for her and let the screen guy in", Tess answers easily.

"Joey, Storm said your testimony went well, I'm glad that part is over for you", Rain comments tenderly.

"Thanks Rain, so am I", Joey replies in relief. Not only that her testimony is over but also it appears that Rain does not hold a grudge again her for breaking up with Storm.

"I'd say that V will make mince meat of slimy bastard and he'll never see the light of day again", Tess vehemently states.

"We can hope", Joey quietly comments as Charlie wraps her arm around Joey.

"Would youse like to stay for dinner, we're just going to order in some takeaway", Storm kindly asks.

"No, we've got plans tonight, but we'll take a raincheck if that's okay", Tess politely declines.

"Sure, anytime", Storm answers with a smile on her face.

"Well we better get going if we're going to have dinner before the show", Rain remarks reminding Tess of the time.

"You want us here at the same time tomorrow", Tess asks.

"No, court starts at 10 tomorrow", Storm replies.

"Okay we'll see you tomorrow afternoon", Tess comments and leans in and gives Storm a kiss. As Rain gives Storm a kiss Tess asks with a mischievous grin on her face, "oh Storm anymore thoughts on the offer we made?"

"I'm still considering it", Storm answers with a smirk on her face.

"Well you know where we are when you decide", Rain states with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Yes I do", Storm replies smiling broadly.

"Bye, it was nice meeting you all", Tess warmly remarks.

"Yeah bye", Rain says giving a small wave.

"Bye", Jade responds drily.

Everyone says their goodbyes to Tess and Rain, with Jade staring hard at Storm, clearly not happy with Storm. Storm turns and stares back at Jade and raise her eyebrow. "What's up with you Jade", Storm sighs.

"How can you be considering their offer, its indecent", Jade exclaims harshly.

"It is not! And it is none of your business anyway", Storm calmly but firmly replies.

"So now you're going to cheapen yourself with having meaningless sex", Jade hotly retorts. Joey stiffens in Charlie's arms with Charlie holding her tighter. Ruby and Nicole do not know where to look. Aden and Leah shake their heads at Jade's outburst.

"Jade when have you become such a prude! And I never said I was going to take them up on their offer! And if I do, it wouldn't be meaningless sex! I'm fucking single and I can have some bloody well deserved fun just like everybody else", Storm angrily fires back. "I'm going to have a shower", she growls as she limps off to her bedroom and hands off Coco to Ruby on her way.

"Good one Jade! You do know that Storm is entitled to have a life like everyone else", Leah sarcastically points out.

"Of course I do", Jade narkily responds.

"Just not a sexual one", Charlie asks frowning as Joey looks uncomfortable.

"She's Storm...", Jade starts not knowing how to explain herself.

"And she's human and she has needs just like we all do! Her wife died five years ago, Joey is with Charlie now. And that leaves Storm single and available so if having fun with two other consenting women makes her happy for a while who are we to bitch at her", Leah firmly remarks. "And as she pointed out, it's none of our business", she finishes off.

"Fuck", Jade exclaims quietly rubbing her forehead. "I better go and apologise", she sighs.

"No, leave her be. Give her some time to cool down", Leah suggests knowing from experience it better to wait and let them calm down.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. I might put my foot in it again", Jade wearily agrees. She then walks out onto the back deck to get some air and to think.

"I think I'll go have a shower myself", Joey softly utters and heads for the spare room.

"I'll come with you", Charlie states following Joey.

"Would youse like a coffee guys", Leah warmly offers.

"That would be great Leah, thanks", Aden politely answers sitting down at the dining table.

"Yeah thanks Leah", Ruby happily replies stroking Coco and joining Aden.

"Yes please", Nicole responds with a smile and scratching Coco's ears and joining them.

In the silence that follows Aden starts to chuckle. Ruby looks at him with a queer expression on her face. "What's up with you", Ruby curiously asks with a slight frown on her face.

"I was just thinking that Storm has the opportunity every straight guy dreams about! Having sex with two hot women", Aden replies smirking.

"God Aden", Ruby exclaims in disgusted.

"What? It's true", Aden answers chuckling.

"Yes, but unlike most men in that situation, Storm would probably last the distance", Leah quips placing the coffee in front of him, Ruby and Nicole.

Ruby and Nicole burst into laughter, with Aden floundering like a fish out of water, as Leah walks out to the back decking. "I'm glad you said most guys", Aden calls out after her.

"And you'd probably fall into the most category", Ruby teases him taking a sip of her coffee and holding Coco close to her.

"Do I Nic", Aden asks, confident that he did not fall into that category.

Ruby tenses and grits her teeth when Aden asks that. Nicole nervously licks her lips not really wanting to answer that. "Um...I've been with someone who lasts longer then you Ade", Nicole diplomatic answers giving Ruby a reassuring wink.

"How much longer", Aden gruffly inquires.

"Several hours longer", Nicole replies smirking.

"What did he take, Viagra", Aden asks accusingly.

"No natural talent", Nicole answers trying not to laugh at Aden wounded ego.

"I'm going for a swim", Aden grumpily states and heads to his bag to get a pair of swimmer.

"Well Aden you did ask", Ruby calls out to him giggling. As Aden mutters choice words under his breath.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Storm's spare bedroom, Joey is frustratingly going through some draws looking for something to wear. Charlie comes up behind her and gently turns Joey to face her. Charlie can see hurt, frustration and tears in Joey's soulful golden brown eyes. Cupping Joey's face in her warm hands, Charlie softly asks, "sweetheart, what wrong?"<p>

"I'm sorry Charlie; I know I shouldn't feel this way. But I can't help it", Joey cries wrapping her arms around Charlie and putting forehead on Charlie's chest.

Charlie lifts Joey chin up and gently wipes away Joey's tears. "Joey what can't you help", Charlie gently asks wondering what has gotten her girlfriend upset.

"Storm", Joey exclaims annoyed pulling away from Charlie.

"What about Storm honey", Charlie questions confused as she watches Joey start to pace.

Sighing deeply and grasping the top of her head, Joey stops pacing and turns to Charlie. "I know I shouldn't be jealous because I'm with you. But knowing that there's a good chance of her going off with Tess and Rain, I can't stand the thought", Joey honestly tells Charlie.

"Oh I see", Charlie utters trying not to be hurt by this revelation.

"See now I've hurt you, Charlie", Joey exclaims angry and annoyed at herself for hurting her sweet Charlie. "Fuck", she sighs plonking herself on the bed and burying her head in her hands.

Charlie comes and sits beside Joey on the bed and put her arm around her. "Joey, yes I won't lie, what you just told me did hurt. But I get that you can't turn your feeling off like a tap. And hey you were being honest with me, like we said we would be", Charlie tells her. Gently turning Joey's face to her, "I love you and I know you love me and we'll get though this", Charlie lovingly states.

Joey gently touches Charlie's face, "you are an angel", Joey murmurs adoringly.

"That's not what you said the other night", Charlie cheekily comments.

"True, you were being a horny little devil", Joey laughs.

"I wasn't the only one", she teases brushing Joey's hair behind her ear. "But seriously honey I get why you were upset. And I must admit I wasn't happy about that proposal", Charlie truthfully confesses.

"Why's that", Joey curiously asks.

"I dunno, maybe I knew it would upset you. All I know is it pissed me off", Charlie honestly answers.

"Well that makes two of us. But as Storm said, she single and she deserves some fun", Joey tightly comments, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Come on sweetheart, let go have a shower, it'll make us feel better", Charlie suggests smiling.

"Only if your angel is a horny little devil in disguise", Joey quips wiggling her eyebrows.

"No my angel isn't a horny little devil, she's a naughty little angel. But she has the hots for a horny little she devil", Charlie teases back then moves in and gives Joey a very heated kiss.

* * *

><p>Out on the back deck Leah hands Jade a cup of coffee. Jade turns, takes the coffee from Leah. "Thanks", Jade whispers then turns to look out over the bay.<p>

"You're welcome", she replies as she looks out over the clear blue water. "So what's really going on", Leah gently asks Jade, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know", she sighs in frustration. "I don't like to think of Storm as being a sexual being. 'Cause if I think that, then I have to admit she's human with needs", Jade tries to explain her scattered thoughts.

"And why isn't she allowed to have needs", Leah curiously probes.

"Because if she has needs, then she won't always be there when I need her", Jade wearily answers feeling very selfish.

"I see", Leah starts to say.

"Yeah I know I'm being selfish and childish. But she's been there for me when I really needed her", Jade states interrupting Leah.

"How did you feel when her and Joey got together", Leah inquires interested.

"I felt betrayed, how dare Storm be human and give in to her attraction for Joey. She was supposed to be here whenever I needed her. But once she got with Joey she wasn't as available as she once was", Jade recalls how she felt.

"So you were never happy for her when she got with Joey", Leah gently pushes.

"Not at first, but then I could see how happy she was. Joey made her freer, relaxed, carefree. I hadn't seen that side of Storm since before Caitlin and the kids died", she reveals. "Also I was jealous of how much they loved each other. I desperately wanted to feel that", Jade quietly admits.

"Don't we all", she murmurs. "Jade you're going to have to get use to Storm not always being around. She deserves to find someone to love and be loved in return. And well we know Tess and Rain aren't it. But as long as they aren't hurting anyone, what's the problem in a bit harmless sexual fun", Leah kindly comments.

"Nothing. The funny thing is Storm doesn't see how many women drool over her. Especially when she comes and participates in one of my class! There are even some straight women wanting to get their hands on her", Jade snorts.

"She's total oblivious", Leah asks amazed.

"Totally, and it drives them nuts", Jade laughs.

"Maybe you should tell her", Leah suggests giggling.

"I don't know. Storm may either stay away from my classes or become the 'Fonz' of my classes", Jade replies smirking.

"Yeah she'd look hot in tight faded blue jeans, tight white t-shirt with a black motor bike leather jacket and boots", Leah amuses.

"Leah, are you sure you're not bi", Jade asks bemused.

"No I'm not, but I do have eyes. Tell me I'm wrong", Leah challenges.

"No you're not wrong. Add her wearing a strap-on under her jeans and most definitely she'd drive most of my Tuesday 8am class into a sexual frenzy", Jade honestly answers chuckling.

"I'd say dress her up and take her out to night club and set her loose after the trial. Because I think she needs to have some fun and so do you", Leah suggests smiling.

"I might do that. I might ask Charlie and Joey to come along. They'll really need it after what they have been through due to the trial", Jade thoughtfully responds.

"Yeah they need some fun and what better way than to drink and dance the night away", Leah happily agrees.

* * *

><p>In the early hours of the morning, both Joey and Storm awake from terrible nightmares. Charlie desperately tries to comfort Joey, whilst Jade tries to sooth Storm. Charlie holds Joey tight, gently stoking her hair and murmuring, "sweetheart it's alright, you're safe."<p>

Joey cries into Charlie's chest, clinging tight to her, "I fucking hate this Charlie!"

"I know you do sweetheart", she whispers and kisses Joey's forehead tenderly. "But they will get better, I promise", Charlie gently tells reassuringly.

Pulling out of Charlie's arms, Joey stares at her. "How do you know they'll get better", Joey snaps.

"I haven't been through everything you've been through Joey. But I know about the nightmares that come from being raped", Charlie patiently responds, softly stroking Joey's face.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't mean to snap. I'm just so tired of the nightmares! I know you know how I feel, better than most people", Joey sighs in frustration.

"Joey soon the trial will be over and hopefully then the nightmares of Robbo will start to lessen. You've got to not be so hard on yourself for having them. And remember I'm here for you always, my beautiful 'Beanie Girl'", Charlie poignantly states.

"Thank you Charlie. I love you so much", Joey gratefully utter, then kisses Charlie tenderly.

Charlie deepens the kiss and gently pulls Joey to her and lays them both down. Holding Joey in her arms, Charlie reluctantly breaks their steamy kiss due to need air. "I love you too Joey", Charlie breathily replies.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Storm's room, Jade gently rubs Storm's back as Storm attempts to slow her breathing down. "Do you want to talk about it", Jade offers with concern in her voice.<p>

"No not really", Storm whispers trying to figure out why this particular nightmare has returned.

"Storm who is Emily", Jade softly asks.

Storm head snap up and she turns to face Jade. "Why do you asks", Storm tightly answers.

"Because you screamed out her name, like you were frighten for her", Jade replies worried.

"Oh", Storm murmurs looking away from Jade. "Look Jade don't worry about it. It was just a stupid nightmare", she dismissively mumbles getting out of bed.

"Please Storm, don't shut me out. I just want to help", Jade pleas looking slightly hurt at Storm.

Leaning down and softly kissing Jade's cheek, Storm gratefully whisper, "I know you do sweetie and I thank you for it. But I'll be fine, promise."

Storm then limps slowly off to the bathroom, leaving Jade to ponder whom this Emily is and why Storm was so scared for her.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Leah places a coffee in front of a very sombre Storm. Glancing up Storm smiles, "thanks Leah", she softly utter.<p>

"Rough night", Leah quizzes.

"What makes you think that", Storm mildly retorts.

"One you look like shit. And two yours and Joey's nightmares woke me", Leah pointedly remarks.

Joey and Charlie walk into the dining room and hear Leah's remark. Joey sighs feeling guilty for disturbing Leah's sleep. Charlie on the other hand turns her head sharply and stares at Storm. Charlie puts a hand on Storm's shoulder concernedly asks, "are you okay?"

Storm reaches up, places her hand on Charlie hand and gently strokes her thumb over the back of Charlie's hand. "Yes I'm fine. It seems that yesterday's events triggered some things I thought I dealt with ages ago to surface. But it's all good now", Storm answers reassuringly in her counsellor's manner.

"Doc, do you need to talk about it", Joey asks worried, coming to crouch down beside Storm.

"No Logan, I'm fine really but thanks", Storm replies warmly touch by Joey and Charlie's concern. "But what about you, are you ok", Storm ask slightly alarmed and softly stroking Joey face.

"Yeah, Charlie made sure I was okay", Joey responds smiling reassuringly.

"That's good. Jade did the same for me", Storm lightly inform Joey.

"Hmmm", Jade grunts not knowing if that was the case, as she takes a sip of her coffee.

* * *

><p>Once again, they are sitting in the courtroom, but this time Charlie is sitting beside Joey, not in the witness box. The Court Officer has just called Rachel to the stand and is now swearing her in. As she takes her seat, Veronika approaches her. "Dr Holden you are not just a medical doctor but you are also a certified counsellor, are you not", Veronika warmly enquires.<p>

"That is correct", Rachel replies smiling.

"Dr Holden were you the attending physician that examined Miss Collins on the occasions of 27th February 2009 and the 13th March 2009", Veronika politely inquires.

"Yes I was", Rachel answers succinctly.

"On the afternoon of the 27th February this year what had brought Miss Collins into your E.D.", Veronika requests.

"Joey came in with a laceration to her scalp that required three stitches", Rachel professionally replies.

"Did Miss Collins say how she got her head wound", Veronika solicits an answer.

"Yes, she explains that it was caused by a winch hitting her in the head. And when I asked how did she manage to get hit by the winch, she said it hadn't been tied up properly by Mr Cruze", Rachel tactfully responds. She glances up and sees Joey pulling a disgusted facial expression.

"So Miss Collins mentioned Mr Cruze by name", Veronika asks with interest.

"Yes she did", Rachel simply replies.

"I'd like to enter into evidence, prosecution exhibit number 6 Dr Holden's examination report of Miss Collins on 27th February", Veronika intones hand it to the Court Officer.

"So entered", Magistrate Davis states.

"Dr Holden the next time Miss Collins came into your E.D. was on the afternoon of the 13th March of this year for a rape kit examination, was it not", Veronika poses the question.

"Yes, Charlie brought Joey into be examined", Rachel responds lapsing into using causal names of her friends.

"Dr Holden can you please describe for the court what physical & emotional state Miss Collins was in when Senior Constable Buckton brought her to have a rape kit examination done on her", Veronika mildly asks.

"Joey was in a state of extreme distress both physically and emotionally. She really didn't want to be examined and she became extremely agitated. I had to persuade her it was for her own benefit so we could find out that she wasn't pregnant or ended up with any STDs. So reluctantly she undressed and I examined her", Rachel professionally answers.

Joey leans in whispers in Charlie's ear, "I felt so embarrassed when Rachel examined me." Charlie squeezes Joey's hand to comfort her over her embarrassment.

"And what did you find", Veronika probes.

"I found faded bruising to her neck, upper arms, torso, inner thighs and significant bruising to her vaginal area. I also found vaginal ripping and tearing that comes with being brutally raped", Rachel clinically reports. She again glances up at Joey and sees her cringing.

Both Charlie and Storm see Joey cringe and tense up. Charlie once again squeezes Joey's hand that she is holding and lightly kisses Joey's temple. Storm gently strokes Joey's hand she is holding with her thumb to help comfort Joey. Joey responds by squeezing Charlie and Storm's hands and smiles lovingly at Charlie for the tender kiss.

"You saw Miss Collins eleven days after her alleged sexual assault. What would her injuries have been like if you had examined her straight after her assault", Veronika raises.

"Horrendous. I imagine it would have been extremely painfully for Joey to have moved let alone for her to have walked", Rachel honestly answers.

"In your opinion Dr Holden, could rough sex have caused such damage", Veronika pointedly asks.

"In my professional opinion, no. The damage that I seen, it went beyond rough sex. It was violent and excessive", Rachel replies tightly.

"But what about for S and M? Would it be still seen as violent and excessive", Veronika poses mildly.

"Yes even for S and M", Rachel answers frowning.

"Doctor have you seen any case of S and M sex", Veronika enquires.

"I've seen several cases and none of them even came that close to the injuries that Joey sustained", Rachel informs her.

"Your honour I'd like to enter into evidence prosecution exhibit number 7 Dr Holden's medical examination and report of Miss Collins rape kit examination", Veronika requests handing the evidence to the Court Officer.

"So entered", Magistrate Davis curtly responds.

"Dr Holden in your medical opinion do you believe that Miss Collins was sexually assaulted", Veronika strongly asks.

"My professional opinion is, that Joey was sexually assaulted", Rachel categorically state.

"Thank you Dr Holden. I have no further questions your Honour", Veronika lightly comments.

"Mr Thompson, your witness", Magistrate Davis briskly says.

Mr Thompson stands up and with a condescending pompous smirk on his face; he walks over to the witness stand. "Dr Holden, could the injuries sustain to Miss Collins genital area be self inflicted", Thompson smugly enquires.

Shock and outrage murmurs can be heard coming from all parts of the gallery. Joey mouth drops open in disbelief at such a suggestion. Charlie emits a low angry growl, "what the fuck!"

Storm releases her hold on Joey's hand and reaches around the back on Joey's shoulders to lightly put a calming hand on Charlie's shoulder. Storm then gently takes a hold of Joey hand with her other hand. Storm murmur reassuringly to Joey, "it okay Logan, the jury aren't that gullible. And also V will probably redirect."

"Quiet please", Magistrate Davis firmly utters.

"I don't believe they were", Rachel answers in disgust.

"But they could have been, couldn't they", Thompson pushes.

"Anything is possible", Rachel reluctantly concedes.

"No further questions your Honour", Thompson abrupt states hoping to thrown some doubt in the juror's minds.

"Redirect your Honour", Veronika smartly responds.

"Go ahead Ms Hanlon", Magistrate Davis crisply replies.

"Dr Holden in your counselling opinion, do you think Miss Collins has that type of personally to inflict those injuries to herself", Veronika blatantly asks.

"In my counsellor's point of view, I don't believe Joey is the masochistic type", Rachel honestly answers.

Relief sweeps through Joey's body on hearing Rachel speak those words. She turns to Charlie and lays a warmly tender kiss on her cheeks. Charlie smiles and looks into Joey's eyes, leans in and lightly kisses Joey's soft lips.

"Thank you Dr Holden. No further questions your Honour", Veronika happily states.

"Mr Thompson anymore question for this witness", Magistrate Davis drily asks.

"No your Honour", Thompson loudly replies.

"Dr Holden you can step down", Magistrate Davis mildly comments.

Rachel gladly steps down from the witness stand hoping that her testimony has helped the prosecution's case against Robbo.

* * *

><p>Magistrate Davis waits for Rachel to take a sit in the gallery before he instructs the prosecution to call their next witness.<p>

Veronika clears her throat and calls, "the prosecution calls Mr Aden Jefferies to the stand."

Aden nervously walks to the stand and the Court Officer instructs him to put his left hand on the bible and to raise his right hand. "Do you swear that the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god", the Court Office intones.

"I do", Aden replies his mouth going drier.

"Please sit", the Court Officer directs, Aden sits. "State for the record your full name", he instructs.

"Aden Michael Jefferies", Aden responds.

"Mr Jefferies", Veronika start to say but is interrupted.

"It's Aden", Aden nervously states.

"Okay, Aden", Veronika comments bemused. "You were working on the fishing trawler the 'Sea Dog' the same time as the victim, Miss Collins and the defendant, Mr Cruze, were you not", Veronika mildly asks.

"I was", Aden replies, clearing his throat to try and get rid of some of his nervousness.

"And what type of relationship did Miss Collins and Mr Cruze have", Veronika nonchalantly requests.

"A love hate one. Joey hated Robbo's sexist obnoxious behaviour and Robbo loved to hassle Joey", Aden honestly answers.

"Mr Cruze hassled Miss Collins, how", Veronika probes.

"At first it was little things like saying, 'are you slow because you don't want to break a fingernail' and that she was suppose to start work earlier so she could cook us breakfast, things like that", Aden replies shifting uncomfortably in the chair.

"You said at first it was only little things, did the harassment get worse", Veronika pushes.

"Yeah it did. Robbo then started by dirtying the deck when Joey had just cleaned it. Or when she tidied up the hold he would go and mess it up again. Joey would then have to clean it up again. I then started over hearing him tell her that 'a woman place is in the kitchen and the bedroom, not out on a trawler trying to do men's work'. And then he pointed out that the trawler did have a kitchen and a 'bedroom', so he would happily give her 'a root' if she wanted one", Aden responds, his angry growing as he speaks.

"And what was Miss Collins response to this taunts", Veronika asks.

"She told him to grow up and she wouldn't touch him with a forty foot pole", Aden recalls.

"And did you try and help her", Veronika enquires.

"I told Joey that she should talk to Gibsy about Robbo hassling her", Aden tightly replies.

"And did Miss Collins talk to Mr Gibson", Veronika probes.

"No. She said what would be the point, Gibsy and Robbo were mates so he would take Robbo's side. Joey also said she didn't want it to get about that she was a whinger and that she couldn't hack it", Aden answers with frustration in his voice.

"So did you tell Mr Gibson about Mr Cruze sexually harassing Miss Collins", Veronika mildly enquires.

"No I spoke to Lou about the garbage Joey was copping from Robbo", Aden informs her slightly annoyed.

"And what was the outcome with Mr DeBono's being informed about Mr Cruze's treatment of Miss Collins", Veronika requests.

"Lou had a word with Gibsy, who then spoke to Robbo. He thought Joey whinged to the boss, so he was giving her more of a hard time then ever", Aden sighs knowing her stuffed up.

"How so", Veronika asks.

"He taunted her if she couldn't hack it she should quit. That a pretty little thing like her, there were other things she would be real good at. Joey asked him like what, he told her working in the local brothel", Aden seethes glaring at Robbo.

"What was Miss Collin's reaction to that comment", Veronika curiously solicits.

"She said, 'you wish'", Aden remarks.

"So did Mr Cruze only verbal abuse Miss Collins, mess up the deck and hold for her to redo", Veronika lightly enquires.

"No, once he didn't secure the net winch properly and it came loose and hit Joey in the head, knocking her overboard", Aden huffs.

"It could have been just an accident", Veronika casually states.

"Look Joey went to check it to make sure it was secured but Robbo told her he already done it. And later he admitted at he should of checked the ropes for frays", Aden heatedly retorts.

"So what happened after that incident", Veronika probes.

"Joey had a couple of days off. And when she came back I saw her talking with Robbo", Aden sighs.

"Talking, how was she talking with Mr Cruze? Angrily, threateningly, friendly", Veronika pries.

"I thought at the time it might have been kinda intimate", Aden uncomfortably answers. He glances up at Joey giving her an apologetic grimace.

"Did you talk to Joey about her sudden turn around with Mr Cruze", Veronika curiously asks.

"I tried to but she told me to shut up, that we had work to do", Aden recalls.

"Is that all she said to you that day", Veronika presses.

"No she asked me that whatever I do, not to get off the boat without her because she needed to talk to me", Aden wearily replies.

"And did you wait for her", Veronika firmly requests.

"No I didn't", Aden sadly utters.

"Why did you leave if Miss Collins specifically asked you not to get off the trawler without you", Veronika pushes.

"Because Robbo told me that Joey had left", Aden regretfully answers.

"Did you check or did you just take Mr Cruze's word that Joey had left", Veronika slightly hammers at him.

"I took Robbo's word that Joey had left", Aden guiltily replies.

"Why did you take his word when you had observed his behaviour towards Joey for 4 weeks. You even spoke to your boss about how Mr Cruze was treating Miss Collins", Veronika enquires astonished.

"Because I thought they had made up and both Gibsy and Squirt implied that they were together", Aden comments feeling ashamed he did not check.

"So what day was it when this happened", Veronika mildly asks.

"The 2nd of March this year", Aden answers feeling drained.

"So were you surprised the next day to find out that Miss Collins had quit", Veronika lightly enquires.

"Yeah I was. I thought with her and Robbo making up the day before everything would be sweet", Aden responds disheartened.

"What reason did Miss Collins give for why she quit", Veronika slightly demands.

"At first she wouldn't tell me, all she would say was that's life, things happen and life changes", Aden tiredly recounts.

"So when did she tell you the reason that she left and what was the reason", Veronika probes.

"It was nearly a week after she quit, and the reason was that Robbo had raped her", Aden explains through gritted teeth.

"What did you do when Miss Collins told you that she had been raped by Mr Cruze", Veronika questions.

"I told her she should tell the police and get Robbo charged", Aden growls.

"And what was Miss Collins response to your suggestion of involving the police", Veronika asks sounding intrigued.

"She told me that she didn't want the police involved. That she wanted to forget all about it", Aden sighs frustrated.

"So did you let it drop there", Veronika quizzes.

"No, when I saw Robbo at the Surf Club acting all smug, it got to me. So I had a go at him about raping Joey! And all the bastard said was it was consensual sex. That Joey had been after him to go out with him for ages. But he told Joey it was never going to happen but that afternoon in a weak moment he caved and they had sex", Aden recalls with disgust in his voice.

"Did you believe him", Veronika pointedly enquires.

"No I didn't", Aden curtly replies.

"Why is that? Hadn't you been out with Mr Cruze to the pub and thought that he was good for a laugh", Veronika presses.

"Because Joey was way too freaked out for it just to have been consensual sex", Aden tightly answers trying to control his anger.

"I see. Did you come to that conclusion based on your own experience being sexually abused by your grandfather", Veronika probes.

"Yes", Aden briefly responds through gritted teeth.

"Couldn't that experience have clouded your judgement of the situation between Miss Collins and Mr Cruze. And couldn't Miss Collins have used your experience to manipulate you for her own benefit", Veronika asks playing devil's advocate.

"No! Joey didn't know about my past until after Robbo was arrested. And yeah I admit I was angry, but not just at Robbo but also at myself for not staying and waiting for her like I promised I would", Aden snaps.

"Couldn't your anger over not getting justice for yourself, blind you to that it might have been consensual sex that happened with Miss Collins and Mr Cruze. That you wanted to see some sort of justice at any cost, so you could relieve some of you anger", Veronika presses.

"No. I admit I would have loved my grandfather to have been held accountable for what he did to me. And yes, I want Joey to get justice for what had happened to her. Because I believe she was raped and Robbo did it! He was the one who told me Joey had left. And if she did want to have sex with him she would never have asked me to wait in the first place", Aden fumes.

"No, that she would not have done", Veronika utters slyly. "So Aden when did it come to your attention that Joey was gay", she mildly asks changing tact.

"A few days after Joey told me she was raped. Nicole told me that Joey had hit on her", Aden answers trying to calm down. He takes a quite look at Nicole and Joey who smile reassuringly at him.

"That would be Nicole Franklin. You were living with her and her father Roman Harris at the time of Miss Collins' alleged sexual assault", Veronika clarifies.

"Yes", Aden sighs tired.

"So when Miss Franklin informed you about Miss Collins' gay status, what did you do", Veronika solicits an answer.

"I went and spoke with Charlie. I asked if hypothetically a guy admitted he has consensual sex with a girl, but the girl was gay, then his side of the story wouldn't hold water. She asked if the girl wasn't interest in men at all, then there would be no way she would have consented to it. I told her that was the case", Aden recalls.

"So what happened when you got Senior Constable Buckton involved", Veronika questions.

"Joey got mad that I spoke to the cops, even though I told her no names where mentioned. And that I told them she was gay. Joey freaked that a few people knew she was gay and she was stressing about her brother finding she was gay", Aden recounts. "So when I told Charlie that Joey still didn't want to press charges that's when Charlie and I went around to see her", he wearily comments.

"And what transpired when you and Senior Constable Buckton went around to talk with Miss Collins", Veronika curiously asks.

"At first Joey tried to slam the door in our faces but Charlie blocked her from doing that. She then agreed to go with Charlie to the police station after Charlie pointed out to Joey that she wasn't fine that she looked scared and upset", Aden replies drained.

"So did you think that would be it. That Miss Collins would tell Senior Constable Buckton what happened to her and Mr Cruze would be arrest", Veronika enquires.

"Yeah, but Joey refused to make a statement because she was worried about what people would think and how they would react, especially her brother", Aden replies in frustration.

"So what did you do when you found out Joey refused to make a statement", Veronika requests.

"I went to see her to try and get her to change her mind. When I found her, she and Robbo where arguing and when Joey tried to walk away he grabbed her and she told him to let her go. I went and pushed him off her, he fell to the ground and Joey told me to leave him alone, that he wasn't worth it", Aden answers irritated.

"So did Miss Collins then change her mind", Veronika lightly enquires.

"No, she went and tried to make a statement only after I had a go at her about stop being his victim and taking back her power that she had given him! And let Charlie do her job and nail the prick", Aden recalls feeling slightly ashamed for intimidating Joey.

"It could have been said that you coerced Miss Collins into making a statement against Mr Cruzes", Veronika points outs.

"Look yeah I got a bit heavy with Joey, but I only wanted her to be free of Robbo. And the only way that was going to happen was for her to make a statement and have him charged", Aden replies defending his actions.

"Like sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind", Veronika utters bemused.

"Exactly", Aden comments in agreement.

"You stated she tried to make a statement, what did you mean", Veronika asks intrigued.

"Well I discovered that Robbo hadn't been arrested because Brett had dragged Joey out of the police station because he believed Robbo. When I ran into she told me what happened and that Brett had gotten up her about what she was doing to Robbo, spreading lies about him", Aden fumes. "That's when we saw Charlie taking Robbo in for questioning. Joey got worried about that because she believed that Robbo would think she did it and that he would come after her again", he tightly finishes off.

"I see. So do you know when Joey did get to sign her statement again Mr Cruze", Veronika prods.

"Yeah a couple of hours after we seen Robbo get picked up", Aden replies with fatigue in his voice.

"On the afternoon of the 31st March, did you see either Miss Collins or Mr Cruzes", Veronika asks suddenly changing subjects.

"Yes. I was on the trawler and we were coming in to unload and tie up when I saw Joey coming out of her front gate carrying a bag. I then notice Robbo watching her. He got into a red sedan and followed her", Aden relays.

"And what did you do", Veronika enquires.

"After I finished work I went straight to the police station and told Charlie what I had seen", Aden tells her.

"Why did you do that", Veronika probes.

"Well he was charged with raping her and she had an AVO out on him. I wasn't going to chance it that he might hurt her again", Aden answers annoyed.

"Thank you Aden. Your honour I have no further questions", Veronika warmly states.

"Mr Thompson. Your witness", Magistrate Davis remarks.

Mr Thompson stands up, does up his jacket, and comes around to the front of his table. "Mr Jefferies you stated that you thought that Robert was good for a laugh. I take it from that statement that you liked Robert, yes", Thompson smugly asks.

"In the begin I didn't mind him", Aden concedes.

"You even went out drinking with him, did you not", Thompson presses.

"Yes I did", Aden curtly replies.

"And even though you believed he was hassling Miss Collins you thought they might have had a sexual relationship with each other, isn't that true", Thompson pointedly requests.

"It looked like they may have been, but I was wrong", Aden narkily responds.

"How do you know for sure? Other crewmembers believed it to be true. Might Miss Collins had second thoughts after consenting to having sex with Robert, that she lied to you and told you she was raped, yes", Thompson pompously asks.

"I don't believe she was lying to me", Aden stubbornly answers.

"So if you thought so low of my client, why did you believe him when he told you that Joey had left", Thompson arrogantly prods.

"Because I couldn't figure Joey out and I was worried about my girlfriend", Aden replies flustered.

Charlie softly groans, Storm rubs her forehead and Veronika shakes her head due to Aden's comments. Joey looks worried at Charlie, "what's wrong", she whispers concerned.

"Aden just stuffed up, making it look like you dupe him", Charlie murmurs annoyed.

"So you admit, you have no clue when it comes to Miss Collins. Thank you, I have no further questions for this witness", Thompson sanctimoniously states.

"Your Honour, redirect", Veronika barks.

"As you like Ms Hanlon", Magistrate Davis answers.

"Aden before that day and after that day, had Miss Collin's actions, by word or deed confused you to her intent", Veronika firmly asks.

"No, you knew where you stood with her", Aden replies slightly confused knowing he had just stuffed up.

"So she was being friendly to Mr Cruze, but how was she acting towards you", Veronika probes.

"She was snapping most of the day at me", Aden answers frowning.

"And when she asked you to wait for her, how did she sound", Veronika pushes.

"She seemed worried a bit scared, I wasn't paying too much attention because my girlfriend was having some troubles", Aden honestly replies.

"So if Miss Collins and Mr Cruze were on good terms with each other, would it stand to reason that she would be in a good mood, not snapping at you, wouldn't you say Aden", Veronika triumphantly asks.

"Yeah you'd think, but all she did was bitch about me not doing my work", Aden answers truthfully.

"No further questions, your Honour", Veronika dismissively comments.

"Mr Thompson, anymore question for this witness", Magistrate Davis asks.

"No your Honour", Thompson answers.

"The witness is excused", Magistrate Davis tells Aden.

Aden stands, his legs are slightly trembling as he slowly steps down from the witness chair. He takes a deep breath, glad that his testimony is over and done with. But he feels bad about stuffing up by letting that Thompson guy get to him. He gives Joey an apologetic look as he sits in the seat in front of Storm.


	60. Chapter 60

_Oops I forgot to put a disclaimer that I don't owner any of H&A characters I also don't owner the character of Halifax fp. Happyhereford I'm sorry I mislead you but I already had most of the chapters written before I started posting on here. I take me a while to write my chapters primarily due to work. We have now caught up with all the chapters I have written. Thanks to all the ppl who read and review my story =0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 60

As Veronika calls Leah to the stand, Storm leans forward and puts a hand on Aden's shoulder. "It's okay Aden, no great damage was done", Storm whispers and gentle squeezes his shoulder.

"Thanks", Aden simply comments feeling a bit revealed.

Storm straightens back up in her seat just as Leah walks by. Leah glances at them and gives them a nervous smile. Joey whispers in Storm's ear, "how's he doing?"

Storm turns her head and murmurs as Leah is being sworn in, "I think he's feeling a bit better now."

"Good", Joey softly utters feeling sympathy for Aden.

They turn their attention back to Leah, as Veronika asks her, her first question. "Mrs Patterson-Baker how did you first come to know Miss Collins", she mildly asks.

"I first met Joey when Charlie brought her home, after her brother kicked her out of their home", Leah answers warmly.

"And when was this", Veronika enquires.

"The evening of the 19th March this year", Leah calmly replies.

"How did you feel about Senior Constable Buckton inviting Miss Collins to stay at your house without consulting you first", Veronika probes.

"I thought it was strange, and I got a bit concerned when Charlie told me that Joey had some guy hassling her. All I could think about was VJ going to be safe. But Charlie reassured me that the guy, Robbo, didn't know Joey was staying here and that Joey had taken out an AVO on him", Leah coolly explains.

"Did Senior Constable Buckton tell you about there being a conflict of interest with her work having Miss Collins staying at your home", Veronika solicits an answer.

"Yes she explained that she tried to get some emergency funding to house Joey somewhere safe but her bosses told her no. And having Joey stay longer than a couple of days she should move out, but she thought Joey would be safer if she stayed and I agreed", Leah thoughtfully recounts.

"But having Miss Collins stay in your home meant that Senior Constable Buckton was in breach of police procedures. So why didn't you ask Miss Collins to leave after the 2 night", Veronika presses.

"Well Joey was going to leave, but because she had nowhere to go and VJ liked her and got on well with her, I asked her to stay. I know that Charlie said something about there being a conflict of interest if Joey stayed longer. But she was happy I asked Joey to stay, because she knew that Joey would be safe", Leah answers slightly nervous.

"So with Miss Collins staying with you, how did she act", Veronika curiously asks.

"How do you mean", Leah asks slightly confused and frowns.

"Was she happy, carefree, not a worry in the world? Or frighten, angry etcetera", Veronika elaborates.

"Well there were the continuous nightmares night after night. She would jumped at loud noises and seemed a bit wary. But after a few of day Joey relaxed a little and appeared to be happier", Leah answers still with a slight frown on her face.

"So Miss Collins was suffering from nightmares, did they last the whole time she first stayed there", Veronika pointedly enquires.

"Yes and even when she came back and stayed again", Leah honestly replies.

"Did you attend to her after she had a nightmare", Veronika ponders.

"Yes, on a couple of occasions", Leah responds.

"And how did Miss Collins appear to be", Veronika pushes.

"Shaking and extremely upset", Leah coolly answers.

"Did Miss Collins tell you what the nightmares were about", Veronika curiously asks.

"Joey told me she just kept reliving the day Robbo raped her. And how scared and angry she felt and how she wished that she never took the job in the first place", Leah recalls.

"I see", Veronika murmurs. "Mrs Patterson-Baker, when did it come to your attention that Miss Collins and Senior Constable Buckton had engaged in an intimate relationship", she mildly enquires.

"When I came back from visiting my mother, which was the night of 20th April. I was woken up by a loud banging on the back door. When I walked into the kitchen I heard Joey telling her brother that Charlie was her girlfriend and they were together now", Leah honestly answers.

"And how did you take the news that they were together", Veronika probes.

"I was a bit confused. I knew Joey was gay, but I thought Charlie was straight. But I accepted the situation and was happy for them. But I asked if they didn't make it obvious to VJ because he was unsettled about my break with my boyfriend. But I did say that in a couple of weeks we could talk with him about their relationship", Leah replies reflecting on what had occurred.

"Miss Patterson-Baker you said you thought it was strange for Senior Constable Buckton to invite someone into your home without informing you first, why was that", Veronika curiously ponders.

"Charlie knows how protective of VJ I am. So she usually runs it pass me when she invites people I don't know to stay. So I'm aware what is happening in my home", Leah tightly answers, because with the deaths of her husbands VJ is all she has.

"So when you found out that Miss Collins was a part of a case that Senior Constable Buckton was working on, did you question her", Veronika requests.

"Yes I asked her was Joey a real friend or was Charlie bring her work home. Charlie promised me it was a one off, because she felt responsible for getting Joey kick out of her home", Leah explains.

"So has Senior Constable Buckton 'brought her work' home with her before or after, she brought Miss Collins home with her", Veronika solicits.

"No, Joey has been the only work related situation that Charlie has brought home", Leah replies truthfully.

"I see", Veronika utters. "Your honour I have no further questions", she states smiling.

"Your witness Mr Thompson", Magistrate Davis promptly remarks.

Mr Thompson stands and does up his buttons on his suit jacket. "I have no question for this witness your honour", he dismissively states.

"The witness is excused", Magistrate Davis plainly comments.

Leah breathes a sigh of relief and quickly moves towards the gallery where she sits beside Aden, who is still feeling a bit guilty. Leah takes his hand and gently squeezes it.

The rest of the day is spent with the prosecutor calling witnesses who have been verbally or physically abused or both by Robbo. There are testimonies by police from other districts who had wanted to charge Robbo but only got to warn him because the victims did not press charges. But there were charges of drunk and disorderly conduct and a charge of indecent exposure due to him urinating in public. Veronika read out testimonies but two of Joey's former girlfriends confirming that Joey is indeed a lesbian.

At half past three, Magistrate Davis calls a halt to the proceedings. "Court will reconvene at 10am tomorrow, court is adjourned", he states then bangs his gavel.

* * *

><p>When they arrive back at Storm's, Aden flops down on one of the dining chairs feeling dejected. Joey sits beside him, gives him a hug, and kisses his cheek. "It's okay Ade. If I hadn't been such a bitch to you that day and told you what I was doing, you probably would have waited", Joey wearily informs him.<p>

"Jo if I'd only had of fucking checked, you'd have never been raped", Aden exclaimed frustrated.

"You can't say that for sure Aden", Storm quietly states. Joey and Aden turn and stare at Storm. "You both have to stop with all the 'what if's' and the 'if only's'. Neither of you can changed what happened and all you are going to do is drive yourselves crazy", Storm firmly remarks in her counselling tone.

"Storm's right sweetheart", Charlie says agreeing and lightly drops a kiss on top of Joey's head.

"Aden your testimony did more good than harm, so calm down, it's all fine", Storm gently tells him.

"How can you say that! I saw everyone's reaction", Aden huffs.

"Yeah you did make a slightly fuck up, but Veronika made a nice save. And before you whinge anymore I spoke with V and she said it wasn't that bad", Storm bluntly informs him. Knowing Aden would not be easily swayed with kinder words, as she limps over to her freezer and pulls out an ice pack

"So chill out and relax now that your testimony is over", Ruby chimes in as she picks up Coco who has just been let in.

"Sounds like youse had a rough day", Tess comments slightly tensely.

"The defence lawyer got his pound of flesh with Aden", Jade honestly answers.

"Well that's what the cockroaches get paid to do", Rain states in disdain.

"I don't think Veronika would like to be called a cockroach", Leah drily comments.

"She's been called worse", Storm snorts as she limps into the lounge room with the ice pack and a tea towel.

"True", Jade laughs.

"So are you and Rain staying for tea, Tess", Joey politely asks.

"Hon have you got anything planned tonight", Tess asks.

"No not that I know of", Rain answers smiling.

"So what are we having", Tess curiously inquires.

"Aden is cooking 'lamb cutlets marinaded with honey, mustard and herbs'. Leah already made the coleslaw and potato salad and Ruby and I will be making a toss salad", Nicole happily answers.

"I am", Aden exclaims confused.

"Yup, it'll give you something else to think about", Charlie replies as she massages Joey's neck and shoulders.

"If you want me to think about something else you could give me a massage after you finish with Joey", Aden quips giving Charlie an innocent look.

"Nice try Ade but I'm not sharing Charlie with you", Joey snorts.

"But Jo, sharing is caring", Aden whinge teasing.

"Sorry I don't care for you that much", Joey jokingly retorts. Everybody bursts out laughing.

"You are a cruel woman Josephine Anastasia Collins", Aden moans and tries not to laugh.

"And you are a pain in the arse Aden Michael Jefferies", Joey gruffly responds.

"But you still love me", Aden smirks batting his eyes. Then he leans across and gives Joey a gentle kiss on her lips.

This startles Joey and Charlie playfully growls, "Aden keep your lips to yourself!"

"Why what are you going to do", Aden cheekily asks.

"I'll handcuff you to the deck railing and leave you out there all night", Charlie hastily retorts.

"I'd prefer you handcuff me to your bed so you and Joey can have your wicked way with me", Aden teases giving them a suggestive look.

"Oh please. Aden they would be too much for you to handle. You'd be all spent in one point two and then they would have to put up with you snoring! What away to kill the mood", Leah dryly interjects. Peals of laughter is heard echoing all throughout the house.

"Leah why do you think I lack stamina, when it comes to pleasuring two women", Aden huffs.

"Well for one Aden, I live with Charlie and Joey so I know how long they can go for", Leah smartly replies. Charlie blanches, Joey blushes deeply and Ruby snorts with the same knowledge. "And two Roman is a very fit man and he ran out of steam with just me a couple of hours less than those two! So you see you have no hope in hell of keeping up with them. And I'm guessing that Tess and Rain would leave you for dead too", she cuttingly remarks.

"Excuse me but how did we get brought up in such a conversation", Rain asks frowning.

"Oh I don't know! Maybe it had something to do with your offer to Storm", Jade sarcastically responds.

"Yes Jade told everyone what your offer is", Storm calls out from the lounge room.

"I see you still don't approve Jade", Tess comments smirking.

"It's none of my business", Jade curtly answers.

"And as Leah said, you are all consenting adults and there is nothing wrong with having some fun", Nicole quickly comments to stop the conversation becoming an argument.

"You know ladies if Storm doesn't take you up on your offer, I'll gladly step in", Aden cheekily offers. He helps Nicole to infuse the tense situation.

"Aden", a choir of voice exclaim in disgust, with laughter coming from the lounge room.

"Thanks for the offer Aden, but we only play with women. And the only part of you we would need is your swimmers if we want to have a baby. And then that would be after we found out you were free of any diseases and did a thorough medical history check", Tess laconically explains.

"You just took all the fun out of it", Aden pouts. "I take youse would be the same when you want to have a kid, just my sperm in a turkey baster", he mournfully states looking a Charlie and Joey trying to keep a straight face.

"Of course", Charlie replies with a grin on her face.

"Well you won't be using my baster", Leah pointedly comments.

"No it'll be Storm's", Ruby crows.

"Oh I'd feel so privileged to be a part of the conception process", Storm remarks tongue in cheek.

"So you should because you would be one of his or her godmothers", Joey responds smirking.

"And I'm going to be the godfather", Aden proudly states.

"Godmothers? How many are you having", Ruby asks with a queer expression on her face.

"Three", Joey answers briefly.

"Three", Charlie exclaims staring at Joey.

"Yes, Storm, Leah and Jade", Joey calmly replies.

"Cool", Jade happily states.

"I hope the kid has Joey's temperament", Leah warily remarks.

"Why, what's wrong with mine", Charlie asks indignant.

"No offense Charlie, but you're not the most calm and easy going person", Leah politely explains.

"Yeah just take a look at Ruby", Aden snickers.

"Oi watch it", Ruby warns feeling offended. As giggling can be heard.

"It's okay Rubes, you know we love you and Charlie, thorns and all", Joey teases.

"I'll try not to prick you too much, sweetheart", Charlie snorts.

"Charlie have you been hiding something under that skirt of yours", Aden exclaims in mock surprise.

"What", Charlie squawks.

"Aden get your mind out of the gutter", Joey demands. She is still feeling slightly inadequate about her inability to let Charlie make love to her with her strap-on.

"I'm a guy", Aden responds with a shrug.

"True, who is surround by group of food hungry women. So get off your arse and start preparing the lamb", Leah orders.

"Ja mein fuhrer", Aden responds giving Leah the sieg heil gesture. He gets out of his chair and heads to the kitchen.

Leah glares at Aden as he slowly walks pass her. As he passes her, she swots in on the bum. "Move it", Leah barks.

"Oi, hands off", Aden exclaims indignant.

"I thought you wanted some woman's hands on you Ade", Nicole cackles.

"Well Leah already thinks touching me equates to incest so definitely hands off", Aden coolly comments.

"Eeww do I really want to know how that topic came about", Tess asks with a shudder.

"No", a chorus of voices answers.

"So Tess, Rain what do you do for a living", Leah curiously asks.

"I'm writer. At the more I'm writing the scripts for the television series 'Frasier Cove' and I'm working on my third novel", Tess happily replies.

"Isn't 'Frasier Cove' about a small coastal town that has an unusual high crime rate and medical emergencies", Ruby snorts.

"Don't forget all the teen pregnancies. God hasn't any of them heard of contraceptives", Nicole huffs.

"And what about the stink that happened when they had that doctor, what's his name kiss the bartender! They talk about rape, show violence and straight sexual scene, but show two consenting guys kissing and it is scandalous", Aden comments in disgust.

"I thought the storyline was beautifully written though", Jade states.

"Thanks, I wrote it, even though it was only for ratings. The produces didn't think the public was ready for a gay main character", Tess sadly replies.

"Well the doctor is bi, but it hasn't been mentioned again. And with the bartender getting killed with the break in they can't revisit their storyline again", Leah says shaking her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with the networks. The aussie public are fine with gay characters, even main characters. We had the first gay main character on tele, remember 'Number 96'; one of the main characters was a gay guy Don Finlayson, who was a solicitor. And he had a partner Dudley Butterfield", Joey interjects.

"Don't forget we had the first lesbian kiss, with Judy Nunn's character on the show 'The Box'", Charlie adds.

"And those shows started in the '70", Storm calls out.

"Fuck aussie TV has taken a step backwards", Rain comments shaking her head.

"So Rain what do you do", Charlie curiously asks.

"I'm a photographer for the National Geographical Society", Rain answer smile.

"Wow sounds like a cool job", Aden remarks impressed.

"It can be. I get to travel, but to get the picture we need, I can be stuck out in all kinds of weather. But I love it", Rain warmly responds.

"Hey where's Coco", Ruby suddenly asks, looking around for her.

"She's on my lap asleep, why what's up", Storm informs Ruby.

"Nothing, it's just that Nic and I are finished the salad and I was going to take her for a walk", Ruby comments back.

"Well come and get her, but you might have to carry her back", Storm states gently waking her pup.

As Ruby walks over to Storm to get Coco, Joey looks up at Charlie and smiles at her. "Babe do want to have a swim in the pool before tea", Joey warmly asks.

"Sounds nice", Charlie replies with a wicked grin on her face. She helps Joey to her feet and tenderly kisses Joey's lips.

"A dip in the pools sounds great. Coming Leah, Jade, Tess, Rain", Aden excitingly agrees, with Leah, Jade, Tess and Rain all nodding their heads. "Storm what about you", he calls out.

"No thanks I'm right where I am", Storm calls back.

"Suit yourself", Aden replies.

"Storm is your knee really sore", Ruby asks with concern in her voice, as she picks up Coco.

"It's okay now that I've got the ice pack on it", Storm answer reassuringly.

"Doc", Joey growls with worry and walks over to Storm.

"I'm alright Logan. Just go for your swim", Storm firmly states looking up at Joey and smiling at her.

"Are you sure", Joey asks not really believe Storm.

"Yes I'm sure", Storm answers calmly.

"Okay", Joey quietly utters. She takes Charlie's hands and heads off to their room to put on their swimmers.

"I wonder how long its gunna take them to get their swimmers on", Ruby chuckles.

"An hour", Leah answers her and rolls her eyes. "Storm can I use your room to change into my swimmers. Aden is in the bathroom", she asks.

"Yeah", Storm responds.

"Thanks", Leah gratefully says as she removes her black bikinis from her suitcase.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Joey emerge from their bedroom and walk out into the lounge room. Storm is watching a dvd of 'Xena, Warrior Princess', when they walk in. Charlie glances around, "where is everyone", she inquires.<p>

"Out at the pool. They all knew that you two would be a while", Storm chuckles.

"It didn't take us that long", Charlie huff.

"Less then Leah though. It only took you half an hour", Storm replies smirking.

"Half an hour", Charlie exclaims.

"Well we did get slightly carried away", Joey giggles.

"I bet youse did. Now go", Storm remarks grinning and shaking her head.

"Do you want anything before we go", Charlie kindly asks.

"No I'm fine thanks", Storm quietly answers.

"Okay, have fun watching Xena", Joey happily comments.

"I like watching Gabrielle more", Storm replies with mirth in her voice and winking at Joey.

Charlie and Joey laugh and head out the back sliding door. Storm watches them go, admiring their bikini and board short cladded bodies.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Court House, Joey politely slips off to the toilet before the proceeding starts. Unbeknownst to her, she is being watched and then is followed into the women's toilets. When she comes out of the cubical, she is immediately set upon by an angry strawberry blonde lithe figured young woman. "How the fuck could you do this to me", the young woman growls in fury.<p>

"Rebecca your brother raped and tried to kill me! So if you want to yell at anyone, you should be yelling at him not me", Joey angrily retorts.

"Joey my family has disowned me because I'm being forced to testify against him", Rebecca frustratingly states.

"Well welcome to my world! Brett's disowned me because I was forced to come out to him, so I could get justice for what your brother did to me! And now Brett is testifying on behalf of your fuckwit mongrel brother! So go whinge to someone who cares", Joey snidely hits back.

"Whoa Jo, where is all this feistiness coming from? I wish you had of showed it when we were together", a black haired willowy tall young woman comments coming into the women's toilets.

"You're perverse Jacinta", Rebecca sneers with disgust in her voice.

"Oh please Bec, you know you really into the whole pleasure and pain, so get off your moral high horse", Jacinta fires back.

"Jac please, you're not helping", Joey groans. Her former lovers never liked each other because Jacinta was up front with what she liked sexually, but Rebecca was hiding in the closet in more ways than one.

"It's about time she grew a spine and stood up for herself and tells her family to go fuck themselves! And tell them she's not their emotional and physical punching bag! And for god sake Bec tell them your queer and proud to be one", Jacinta aggressively remarks.

"That's easy for you to say Jac, your parents are supportive of your gayness, but mine aren't. So if I come out I'll have no support", Rebecca bites back annoyed.

"What about the gorgeous young woman who is anxiously pacing just outside these toilets", a calming voice interjects.

The three young women turn around to see who spoke. Joey smiles brightly with relief to see Storm. Jacinta looks at Storm with interest, while Rebecca nervously licks her lips. "What woman", Rebecca squawk a couple of octaves higher than her normal voice.

"The young woman who was standing near to you before you followed Joey into the toilets. I take it she's your girlfriend", Storm replies in a low husky calm voice.

"Before you deny it Bec, Storm is a psychologist and has a great analytical mind", Joey mildly comments know how quick Storm can observe a situation and come up with the right deduction.

"What, are youse hiding in the closet together", Jacinta asks in disdain.

"Get fucked Jac, we all can't have your perfect life", Rebecca hotly retorts.

"Ladies that's enough. Jacinta it's none of anybodies business if Rebecca and her girlfriend want to keep their relationship private. And Rebecca your brother is an arsehole and you're better off without him being a constant torment in your life", Storm firmly comments. "Now the reason I came in here is to tell you that court is about to start", she tells them.

Joey walks over to Storm and subconsciously takes Storm's hand and turns around. "Bec I am sorry your family have disowned you", Joey honestly tells her. She and Storm then walks out of the women's toilet. They nearly run into a concerned Charlie, "hey honey", Joey happily greets her.

"Are you okay sweetheart", Charlie asks slightly worried due to Joey being in there so long.

"Yeah I am now", Joey softly answers, cupping her face and gently kisses Charlie lips.

"I'm glad", Charlie utters smiling. "Well be better go in", she says taking Joey hand and leading her and Storm towards the courtroom door.

* * *

><p>Inside the courtroom, Magistrate Davis has called the court to order and has asked the prosecution to call their next witness. Veronika stands and in a clear loud tone says, "the prosecution calls Miss Rebecca Cruze."<p>

A murmur goes around the gallery as Rebecca walks down to the witness box. The Court Officer asks Rebecca to put her left hand on the bible and raise her right hand. "Is the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god", he intones.

"It is", Rebecca nervously answers.

"State your full name for the court", the Court Officer requests.

"Rebecca Louise Cruze", Rebecca croaks.

"Miss Cruze, were you and Miss Collins once lovers", Veronika mildly asks.

"Yes we were", Rebecca mumbles.

"Speak up please Miss Cruze", Magistrate Davis orders.

"Yes Joey and I were once lovers", Rebecca resignedly sighs.

"That's bullshit! Tell the fucking truth Bec", Robbo screams at his sister.

"Order", Magistrate Davis bellows. "Mr Cruze you will remain silent! Another outburst like that and I'll hold you in contempt! Do I make myself clear", he barks.

"Yes your Honour", Thompson quickly agrees. He talks to Robbo in a hushed tone, "you need to keep quiet."

"This is fucking bullshit, that bitch has threaten Bec somehow into lying", Robbo angrily whispers.

"If that's the case I'll find out when I get to cross examine her so until then hold your tongue", Thompson quietly hisses.

Veronika shakes her head, rolls her eyes, and focuses back on Rebecca. "And how long were you together", she curiously asks.

"Nearly eighteen months", Rebecca wearily replies.

"And why did you break up", Veronika probes.

"Because Joey wanted us to move to the City so we could get away from Robbo and her brother", Rebecca reluctantly answers.

"Why did you both need to get away from your brother and Mr Collins", Veronika presses.

"Joey was scare that Robbo would seriously end up hurting me. And she was getting sick and tired of being Brett's maid", Rebecca hesitantly responds.

"Did your brother physically assault you, Miss Cruze", Veronika firmly solicits.

Rebecca looks at her brother; tears have started falling down her cheeks. She opens her mouth but no words come out. "Miss Cruze please answer the question", Magistrate Davis gently requests.

Rebecca clears her throat, "on a couple of occasions our disagreements got a bit physical", Rebecca tightly replies.

"So you physically assaulted your brother as well", Veronika pushes.

"No", Rebecca responds with disgust in her voice.

"So why didn't you leave when Miss Collins asked you to go with her", Veronika curiously enquires.

"Because I was scare of people finding out that I was gay", Rebecca deeply sighs.

"To your knowledge Miss Cruze, has Miss Collins expressed any romantic interest towards your brother", Veronika asks quickly changing tact.

"You've got to be joking! Joey thinks he's a filthy pig", Rebecca bitterly laughs.

"Has Miss Collins expressed any interest in any men to you", Veronika mildly probes.

"Joey's a lesbian; she has never been interested in guys. All she's ever been interesting in is boats, fishing and girls. And in that order", Rebecca laconically answers.

Joey glances at Charlie who is wearing a frown on her beautiful face. Joey squeezes Charlie's hand. Charlie turns and whispers in her ear, "that order better have changed 'Beanie Girl'!"

"Of course it has. It's now boats, you and fishing", Joey cheekily whispers back. Charlie glares at Joey in dismay and snatches her hand out of Joey's hand. "Charlie I was joking", she murmurs.

Charlie puts her hand up, as if to say 'talk to the hand', as she focuses on the front of the courtroom. Storm softly chuckles as Joey tries to make up with Charlie only for Charlie to continue to ignore her.

Veronika leans backwards on the front of the prosecution's table, "Miss Cruze did you inform your brother that Miss Collins was a lesbian", she politely asks.

"Yes I did", Rebecca tiredly answers.

"And when did you tell him", Veronika curiously enquires.

"I told him last Christmas", Rebecca replies regretting her action.

"And why did you tell him", Veronika presses.

"Because he kept pestering me why I was in a bitchy mood. I had too much to drink and I was pissed off at Joey for knocking me back, so I snapped and told him that Joey tried to crack onto me. I told him it wasn't the first time, that she had a leso crush on me for years. And she had other lesbian crushes on a few local girls", Rebecca honestly reveals what transpired that day with her brother.

"So he knew that Miss Collins was a lesbian and therefore wasn't interested in him", Veronika firmly enquires.

"Yes, but his answer to that was all Joey needed was his big stiff cock up her to cure her", Rebecca responds in total disgust of her brother's comment.

"I see", Veronika curtly remarks. "No further questions your Honour", she finishes off.

"What an arse wipe", Ruby snorts in aloud whisper. People around her all agreed.

"Mr Thompson your witness", Magistrate Davis stonily states.

Thompson stands up and does up the buttons of his jacket. "Miss Cruze, did Ms Hanlon coerce you in any way to get you to testify", he pompously asks.

Outrage erupts around the courtroom , but Veronika stays Senior Sergeant Anderson's protest, she just smiles. "Order", Magistrate Davis barks. "Counsellor take care with your accusations", he cautions.

"I'm only asking due to the concern my client has expressed that his sister might have been threatened somehow", Thompson smarmily replies.

"As Ms Hanlon has not objected to the question being asked, I'll allow it", Magistrate Davis tightly comments.

"Miss Cruze please answer the question", Thompson says smirking.

"No she didn't threaten me. All she did was point out what would happen if I refused to testify or if I committed perjury", Rebecca answers truthfully.

"Your Honour that could been seen as a threat", Thompson argues.

"Only if Miss Cruze believed it to be a threat, but she said it wasn't. So move on Mr Thompson", Magistrate Davis points out.

"As you wish your Honour", Thompson replies slightly narkily. "Miss Cruze, was Robert also drunk when you told him about Miss Collins lesbian crush on you last Christmas", he mildly questions.

"He was slightly intoxicated when I told him", Rebecca warily answers.

"So couldn't it be said that he might have been joking about what was needed to 'cure' Miss Collins", Thompson pushes.

"I was hoping he was just joking, but when he laughed it gave me a cold shiver", Rebecca honestly replies.

"Did he say that he was going to 'cure' Miss Collins", Thompson presses.

"No. He told me to relax and forget about the fucking dyke", Rebecca recalls.

"Thank you Miss Cruze. I have no further questions", Thompson directs.

"Miss Cruze you may step down", Magistrate Davis politely instructs.

Rebecca gratefully leaves the witness box knowing her family would probably never speak to her again. She takes a seat next to her girlfriend who takes her hand as soon as Rebecca sits down.

* * *

><p>After Rebecca is seated, Magistrate Davis asks the prosecution to call its next witness. Veronika stands up, "the prosecution calls Ms Tanya Gannon", she tells the court in a crystal clear voice.<p>

Tanya wheels herself into the courtroom through a side door; a shock murmur goes around the courtroom. She manoeuvres her wheelchair so it is in front of the witness box. The Court Officer asks her to put her right hand on the bible and to raise her right hand, which she complies. "Is the testimony you are about to give, is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you god", he asks.

"It is", Tanya loudly states.

"State your full name for the court", the Court Officer instructs.

"Tanya Lynette Gannon", Tanya clearly answers.

"Miss Gannon can you tell the court how you know the defendant Robert Cruze", Veronika mildly asks.

"He's my ex-boyfriend", Tanya tightly replies with bitterness in her voice.

"And why did you break up with him", Veronika curiously asks.

"Because he is a controlling, male chauvinist, violent bastard", Tanya responds with contempt in her voice. She glares at Robbo, who sneers at her.

"Miss Gannon what happened on the evening of the 2nd of February 2007", Veronika firmly enquires.

"I was bashed and raped by Robert Cruze down at the Summer Bay wharf", Tanya angrily answers.

"But Miss Gannon you told the police who were investigating your assault at the time that you were attacked by an unknown assailant, did you not", Veronika queries.

"Yes I did, but I lied, it was Robbo who bashed and raped me", Tanya honestly tells her.

"So why did you lie to the police", Veronika probes.

"Because I was scare of him! He told me to keep my mouth shut and if I didn't I'd regret it", Tanya replies fuming inside.

"And what did you take it to mean when he said you'd regret it", Veronika enquires with a hardness in her voice.

"That he would do something worse to me than what he had already done", Tanya bitterly responds.

"I see", Veronika utters. "So Miss Gannon why after two years did you change your original statement to say that Mr Cruze was the perpetrator of your assault", she requests.

"A Constable Watson call and asked if I would come to the police station because they want to talk about the statement I had made", Tanya starts to recall. "When I got there I was shown into the interview room, where Senior Constable Buckton wanted to ask me some questions about Robbo. I told her that I hadn't seen him in ages, that I moved, changed jobs, I basically changed my life to get him out of my life", Tanya harshly exclaims.

"That's when she told me she was building a case against him for the assault on a local girl. She said it would help them if there was a history of him doing this before. I told her I didn't know anything about the assault" she recounts. "Senior Constable Buckton then mentioned my assault and asked did I know who attack and raped me and if I did that they would protect me and bring them to justice", Tanya cynical snorts.

"That when I told her that it was Robbo who bashed and rape me. She asked me if I would be willing to revise my original statement saying that it was Robbo who assaulted me and I agreed", Tanya continues with her account of that day.

"But you fled the police station before you signed your revised statement. Why did you do that Miss Gannon", Veronika intensely enquires.

"When I was going to the toilet I saw them bringing Robbo in. It freaked me out seeing him again and I got scare so I ran out of the station", Tanya truthfully replies.

"So it wasn't because it wasn't Mr Cruze who assaulted you and you thought you'd get into trouble for making a false accusation", Veronika suggests playing devil's advocate.

"No! Robbo was the one who attacked and raped me! I got scare he'd track me down and hurt me again. And I was fucking right", Tanya explodes ranting at Veronika.

"Miss Gannon please calm down and watch your language", Magistrate Davis sternly instructs.

"Sorry your Honour", Tanya contritely answers.

"Your Honour I would like to enter into evidence prosecution's exhibit 8, Miss Gannon's revised statement that she signed on the 29th of March this year", Veronika requests and it to the Court Officer.

"Magistrate Davis take a brief look at it, "so entered", he announces.

"Miss Gannon was the attack and rape of you by Mr Cruze a one off or was he prone to violent episodes towards you", Veronika nonchalantly asks.

"In the two years I was with him most of his tirades were verbal but on occasions they did get physical but not like the night down at the wharf", Tanya wearily responds.

"Why did it take you two years to leave him? Surely after the first time it got physical wouldn't it have been prudent to leave him", Veronika slightly demands.

"Stupidly I thought that I'd loved him and he loved me and that my love could change him. But I was so very wrong. He loves no one but himself and he thinks that women in general are here to serve him", Tanya replies harshly.

"Miss Gannon the defence will argue that you are bitter towards Mr Cruze over your break up and that you are after some kind of pay back. Is that true", Veronika mildly suggests.

"Yes I'm bitter because he put me in this chair, which I'll never get out of. I left him after I got out of hospital from his attack and raping of me. And how did I get away, I had to sneak out while he was at work and swear my friends to secrecy so he would never find me", Tanya growls. "What I want is justice! I want him to go to gaol where he belongs so he will never get the chance to hurt another woman again", she angrily finishes off.

"You got what you deserve ya stupid slut", Robbo yell at her.

"Mr Cruze I'm holding you in contempt! If you utter one more word, I will have you removed! Do you understand", Magistrate Davis firmly demands.

"Yes your Honour we do", Thompson hurriedly apologises and glares at Robbo who only sneers.

"Please continue Miss Hanlon", Magistrate Davis huffs.

"Thank you your Honour, but I have no further questions for Miss Gannon", Veronika informs the court smiling.

"Mr Thompson your witness", Magistrate Davis sternly remarks.

Thompson comes to a stand and buttons up his jacket. "Miss Gannon isn't the real reason you blame Robert for the assault that night was because he wasn't there to stop whoever did assault you, isn't that right", Thompson questions sharply.

"No, I blame him because it was him who attacked and raped me", Tanya hotly retorts.

"But you told not just the police but yours and Robert's friends that you didn't know who assaulted you and that Robert wasn't with you that night, did you not", Thompson firmly presses.

"Yes but I lied, Robbo was with me and he was the one who attacked and raped me", Tanya defensively replies.

"Miss Gannon I put it to you that you are lying now! That you blame Robert for not being there to stop what had happened to you that terrible night, isn't that the truth", Thompson presses hard.

"No, he was the one who bashed and raped me", Tanya adamantly repeats herself.

"Miss Gannon why did you wait two years to change your statement? Surely once you were away from Robert, you would have changed your statement right away. So why didn't you", Thompson pushes.

"Because he scares me! I just wanted to forget about that night and I wanted to forget I ever met Robert Cruze", Tanya fires back at him.

"Miss Gannon if Mr Cruze scared you so much why did you stay with him for two years", Thompson poses the question shrugging. "No further question your Honour", he quickly remarks not letting Tanya answer the question.

"You are excused Miss Gannon", Magistrate Davis tells her.

* * *

><p>Tanya wheels herself over to the front of the gallery and turns her chair around to face the front of the courtroom. Magistrate Davis wait for Tanya to set herself right, and then he asks the prosecution to call its next witness.<p>

"The prosecution calls Dr Jane Halifax to the stand", Veronika strongly states.

A professionally attired woman in her mid forties assertively walks into the courtroom and down to the witness box. After she is sworn in, Veronika stands in front of the prosecution table and smiles at Jane. "Dr Halifax can you please tell the court what you're profession is", she politely asks.

"I'm a forensic psychiatrist and I work with state and federal police and the legal profession from the High Court, the Supreme Court, state and federal courts. The cases I deal with involve the mental state of suspects or victims", Jane brusquely answers.

"And have you had a chance to speak with the defendant Mr Cruze", Veronika mildly enquires.

"Yes I spoke with Mr Cruze on three occasions", Jane replies in a relaxed manner.

"And what is your professional opinion on Mr Cruze's mental state after those three sessions", Veronika curiously asks.

"My professional opinion is that Mr Cruze is a narcissistic psychopathic sexual sadist with homicidal tendencies", Jane clinically responds.

"Can you explain that in layman's terms for the court", Veronika lightly requests.

"In layman's terms it means Mr Cruze has an inflamed ego of himself. He has no empathy for anyone. He gets sexually aroused when he inflicts pain on people. And that he could easily kill someone without a second thought", Jane simply explains.

"In your professional opinion, is Mr Cruze dangerous", Veronika probes.

"He's extremely dangerous. Even though he is quick to anger and does have an explosive temper. He is also a thinker and can be patient before acting. That shows he is a psychopath", Jane professionally answers.

"What is a psychopath Dr Halifax", Veronika curiously enquires.

"A psychopath is a person who has antisocial behaviours but they can be quite organised. They have the ability to appear normal, even though they have an inability to form human attachment and an abnormal lack of empathy", Jane explains. "Couple that with the sexual sadist personality with homicidal tendencies and you've got the recipe for a serial sex offender and or a serial killer", she ominously states.

"In your professional opinion do you believe Mr Cruze fits into the category of a serial sex offender and or serial killer", Veronika asks for clarification.

"Yes in my professional opinion Mr Cruze can easily fit into those categories and if he hasn't started committing those offenses now he will do so in the near future", Jane honestly replies.

"You fucking lying cunt! Just because I knocked you back you're telling a pack of filthy lies about me", Robbo jumps up and screams in anger.

"Order! Mr Cruze sit down and be quiet", Magistrate Davis bellows.

"Ya probably another dyke cunt who envies me because I've got a dick and knows how to use it! And all you fucking women have got a strangle hold of the judge's balls, making him a fucking eunuch", Robbo rages on not listening to the magistrate.

"Officers remove the defendant from my court, now", Magistrate Davis barks.

The Court Officer and the two correctional officers move to remove Robbo from the courtroom, but he resists them. "Get your fucking fagot hands off me ya dumb cunts", Robbo venomously spits out.

In the end, the Court Officer and the two correctional officers drag Robbo out kicking and screaming to the holding cell. Where he is ceremonially toss inside, still cursing everyone.

In the furore of Robbo's tirade and removal from the courtroom, Joey clings tightly to both Charlie and Storm. Both women try to calm down a terrified Joey. While Aden holds tightly to a pissed off Ruby and Jade who tried to get out of their seat to go and confront Robbo. Nicole and Leah try their best to help Aden with the irate young women.

* * *

><p>After Magistrate Davis regains order in his courtroom, he turns to Mr Thompson. "Mr Thompson for the rest of these proceeding your client is barred from my courtroom. He will only be allowed back in here when giving evident and for the verdict", Magistrate Davis gravely states.<p>

"Your Honour I protest, my client has a right to hear what the witnesses have to say", Thompson argues.

"I'm not going to deny his right to hear what the witnesses have to say. I'm denying his disruptive presents in my courtroom. A video link to his cell is being set up as we speak", Magistrate Davis tightly retorts. "But for now you are his ears Mr Thompson. Ms Hanlon continue with your witness", he remarks brooking no more arguments.

"Dr Halifax from your findings, is Mr Cruze insane", Veronika mildly enquires.

"No, he can hold rational conversations and he can be very articulate. He has no paranoid delusions so therefore I believe him to be sane", Jane clinically answers.

"Dr Halifax the defence probably has a professional of their own who will refute your finding and claim that Mr Cruze is a misunderstood man who grew up in a broken home. And who's father physically abused him when he was young so he took that to be the norm so therefore he can't be held responsible for his actions", Veronika suggests.

"If their professional is doing their job properly and I mean diagnosing him properly then they should come to the same conclusion that I did. As for not being held responsible for his actions, yes Mr Cruze had a tough up bringing but he knows right from wrong. Therefore he can be held accountable for is actions", Jane firmly answers.

"Thank you Dr Halifax, I have no further questions", Veronika brightly comments.

"Mr Thompson your witness", Magistrate Davis calmly states.

"Dr Halifax could my client even after your expert diagnoses of his personality and mental state, not act on his impulses? You did say he knows right from wrong", Thompson arrogantly questions.

"Even though Mr Cruze knows right from wrong it won't stop him from giving into his impulses", Jane coolly answers.

"So you're saying you're a hundred percent certain that Robert will become a serial sex offender and or serial killer", Thompson conceitedly presses.

"From what I gathered from Mr Cruze he has already started down the road to becoming a serial sex offender and or serial killer. And once they start down that road they won't stop until they are caught or killed", Jane seriously informs him.

"So you're a hundred percent certain Dr Halifax", Thompson pushes.

"If you're asking me to steak my reputation on that fact, then I would", Jane confidently responds.

"Dr Halifax in your opinion could Robert just snap and do something rash in the heat of the moment, then regret his actions", Thompson pompously asks.

"Regret his actions, no, because you need to have empathy for someone to regret any actions. And Mr Cruze is a psychopath so he lacks empathy. But yes, he can snap and do something rash in the heat of the moment, like a lot of people can. But saying that most people don't take things to the extreme, which Mr Cruze would do", Jane explains not giving Thompson a yes or no answer.

"Thank you Dr Halifax, I've no further questions", Thompson gruffly states.

"Dr Halifax you are excused", Magistrate Davis politely remarks.

Jane gracefully steps out of the witness box and walks over to the first row of the gallery seats and sits down. When she is seated, Magistrate Davis asks the prosecution to call its next witness.

Senior Sergeant Anderson stands straightening her uniform and looks up at the magistrate. "Your Honour the prosecution has not further witnesses", she answers in aloud-clear voice.

"The court will adjourn for lunch and reconvene at 1pm. When the defence will call its first witness", Magistrate Davis firmly states and bangs his gavel.

The people in the courtroom all raise and leave the courtroom though five different doors to go off and have lunch. Joey holds tight to Charlie and Storm's hands still shaken by Robbo's outburst.


	61. Chapter 61

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 61

Once outside Storm quickly excuses herself and hurriedly limps off to catch up to Dr Jane Halifax. Joey and Charlie watch her leave with Joey snuggling closer into Charlie's side. Charlie lightly kisses Joey's temple and pulls Joey even closer to her. "Are you okay sweetheart", Charlie whispers with concern in her voice.

Joey tilts her head up and gently kisses Charlie's lips. Pulling back Joey smiles, "I am now."

Unbeknownst to the two lovers, a figure has joined them. They are startled when the person speaks. "So Joey, this is your new girlfriend, mmm very nice", the voice quips with sexual overtones.

After her initial fright, Joey rolls her eyes, "yes Jac." Joey looks at Charlie who does not look impressed. "Charlie this is Jacinta. Jac this is Charlie", Joey hesitantly introduces them.

"Nice to meet you Charlie", Jacinta purrs holding out her hand.

"Hello", Charlie responds guarded and shakes Jacinta's hand firmly. Charlie has moved slightly in front of Joey in an unconscious act to protect her.

Jacinta lightly chuckles at Charlie's unconscious move. "So Joey I was wondering, is your friend over there taken", she mildly asks. She indicates by nodding her head in Storm's direction. "If not, I'd love an introduction to get to know her better", Jacinta continues with lust in her voice.

Both Joey and Charlie look at Storm, who is in deep conversation with Jane Halifax. They then turn back to Jacinta who is eyeing Storm off. Both of the lovers are taken back by Jacinta's forwardness. Before Joey can answer Jacinta, Charlie quickly replies, "yes she has a girlfriend."

Joey stares at Charlie in disbelief at her blatant lie. Jacinta turns her attention from gazing at Storm to Joey and Charlie. "What a shame. I'd have loved to have gotten a chance to see what makes her tick", Jacinta regretfully sighs.

As if on cue, Leah comes over to them and innocently asks, "where's Storm?"

"Talking with Dr Halifax", Joey tells her. She tilts her head in the direction of Storm and Jane.

"Oh", Leah responds smiling. "Hello I'm Leah", she politely says introducing herself to Jacinta.

"Jacinta. Nice to meet you Leah", Jacinta replies shaking Leah's hand. "I'd love to be you for a day, so I could experience what makes her moan", she saucily finishes off.

"Excuse me", Leah comments confused.

"I bet she has you begging her to stop because the pleasure is too intense", Jacinta huskily purrs.

"What", Leah exclaims getting annoyed at not knowing what the hell Jacinta is talking about.

"It's okay Leah", Joey states calmly. "Jac that's enough! It's none of your business what she does or doesn't do", she forcefully tells her.

"You know Jo, I wish you had shown this feisty side of yours when we were together. We could have had a lot more fun than we did", Jacinta seductively comments.

"Well too bad for you, but great for me", Charlie interjects possessively.

"Excuse me, is everything okay here", Storm calmly asks interrupting. She puts her arm around Leah who looks ready to bite someone. Leah responds by slipping her arm around Storm's waist.

"Yeah. Jac it was nice to see you again, but we really need to get some lunch", Joey adamantly replies.

"I was good seeing you too Joey. We'll have to catch up again soon", Jacinta responds smiling. She then quickly leans forward and kisses Joey on the lips. "Bye, nice meeting all of you", she says smirking and walking away.

"What a cheek", Leah huffs.

Storm chuckles, "she's just trying to rattle your cages."

"Well she did a good job at that. If she tries to kiss Joey again, I'll put her in a cage", Charlie growls.

"She'd probably like that", Joey giggles. Charlie gives Joey a disgusted look.

"Oh, and what the fuck was she going on about with her wanting to be me so she could experience what makes her moan? Whoever her is", Leah questioningly snorts. Joey looks at Charlie who has a guilty expression on her blushing face. "Charlie what did you say", she pointedly asks.

"Nothing much", Charlie answers nervously biting her lip.

"Okay, but who is the her that Jacinta was referring to", Leah ominously asks.

Charlie looks at her watch, "look at the time. We need to get lunch if we are going to get back in time", she states ignoring Leah's question.

"Charlie you told that woman I was the girlfriend of someone, who is that someone", Leah demands to know.

"I didn't tell her that, she jumped to that conclusion", Charlie replies defending herself.

"Charlie fucking tell me or god help me I'll hit you", Leah angrily warns.

"You wouldn't dare", Charlie responds shocked.

"Want to press your luck", Leah growls.

"This is like watching a tennis match", Storm laughs. Her arm tightens around Leah to stop her from doing what she has promised to do to Charlie if she does not answer her.

"Oh for god sake", Joey mutters. "Leah, Jac thought you were Storm's girlfriend", she comments putting Leah and Charlie out of their misery.

"And why would she think that", Leah asks slightly confused.

"And why would she think that I have a girlfriend", Storm adds in a hard tone.

"Yes Charlie, why did she think that", Joey sarcastically asks.

Three sets of eyes stare at Charlie. She sighs in resignation, "because I told Jacinta that Storm had a girlfriend when she asked Joey if she had one."

"And why did you tell her that", Storm quietly enquires.

"Because she was going to put the hard word on you and I didn't think that was right", Charlie explains feeling uncomfortable.

"You didn't think that was right", Leah repeats confused and wanting more clarification.

"Yeah, she made it sound cheap and dirty", Charlie defensively states.

"Well Storm does deserve better then cheap and dirty I guess", Leah kind of agrees. "But what the hell, how did I end up being her girlfriend", she exclaims still miffed.

"That was by total accident Leah. You just happen to walk over at the wrong time asking the wrong thing", Joey answers for Charlie.

"Which was", Storm curiously asks.

"She asked where were you", Joey replies smirking.

"So from me asking that, I immediately became Storm's girlfriend", Leah comments annoyed.

"Apparently, yes, you became Storm's girlfriend", Charlie tells Leah.

"I see", Leah states with disgust in her voice. "And I apparently have to beg Storm to stop because the pleasure is too intense", she sarcastically comments.

"God I missed all the fun. Leah when we get back to my place do you want to see if you have to beg me to stop because it's too pleasurable for you", Storm lightly teases, but the teasing does not reach her eyes.

"You'd be the one begging me to stop", Leah snorts.

"Is that a challenge", Storm asks with a suggestive gleam in her eyes.

"I'm too much woman for you to handle", Leah states slightly unsure.

"We'll see", Storm smirks and gently squeezes Leah's waist.

"Storm behave", Leah warns not sure Storm is teasing her anymore.

Joey and Charlie look at Storm, who has a smug look on her face. Then they look at Leah who looks unsure and worried, they both giggle. Joey smirks knowing Leah could very well beg Storm to stop. She had to beg Storm on several occasions for Storm to stop because she did not think she could come again. However, Leah will never experience that because she is straight and she and Storm will only ever be friends. "Come on guys, I'm starving", Ruby bellowed screech hits the air.

"Charlie have you even thought of hiring Ruby out as a foghorn on a boat", Leah rudely comments frowning in Ruby's direction.

"No we're keeping her in reserve for when I get my boat", Joey quips.

"Joey", Charlie exclaims with a laugh and pokes her in the stomach.

"Charlie", Ruby impatiently yells

"Ruby stop getting you knickers in a twist, we're coming", Leah calls back. They all start to walk over to the impatient teen.

"So's Christmas", Ruby huffs.

"Ruby ya not gunna fade away to a shadow if you aren't fed in the next five minutes", Charlie snorts.

"No but I could pass out", Ruby sarcastically states.

"What, aren't you feeling well", Charlie exclaims in alarm. She feels Ruby's forehead and starts to check her over.

"Charlie get off, I'm fine! I said I could pass out, not that I'm feeling faint", Ruby comments in disgust and embarrassment having her mother fussing over her. Ruby pulls Charlie's hands away from her.

"Well if you don't want Charlie to fuss, don't imply you could be sick when you're not", Joey firmly tells her.

"Can we go now? Nicole, Jade and Aden have got a table at the cafe` just across the street", Ruby grumpily states.

"Lead the way", Storm remarks smirking. She puts her arm around Ruby as they head towards the cafe`.

Charlie leans in close to Joey's ear and whispers, "I bet Ruby doesn't try to use her diabetes as an excuse again for a while."

Joey turns her head to look at Charlie. "You knew there wasn't anything wrong with her", she asks amazed.

"Of course. The only think wrong with Ruby is she's impatient. She need to learn that patience is a virtue", Charlie smugly replies.

"She's a teenager, its gunna take a lot of time to learn that", Joey quietly chuckles.

"Well she is one of the 'now generation", Charlie sighs.

Joey hugs Charlie closer to her and lightly kisses Charlie's lips. After the kiss Joey murmurs, "Ruby's not that bad hon. You should be proud of that."

"Charlie can you tear your lips from Joey's for a few moments so we can order some lunch", Ruby growls.

"You want to take back that last statement", Charlie asks giving Joey a quick kiss and sits down.

"I might", Joey comments frowning at Ruby and taking a seat.

"What", Ruby asks unsure why Joey is frowning at her.

"No tide waits for your stomach hey Rubes", Joey answers shaking her head.

"Apparently not", Storm quips.

"Also don't put your hands near her food or she's likely to eat them as well", Aden teases.

"Shut up Aden", Ruby barks.

"We still love ya Rubes, even if ya turning into Hannibal the Cannibal", Aden laughs.

"Oh you are so funny...not", Ruby sarcastically snorts.

"Can we order now", Leah curtly asks.

Yeses and yeahs are heard around the table as the waiter arrives to take their orders.

* * *

><p>After lunch, they all arrive back and take a seat in the courtroom. They then all rise as Magistrate Owen Davis comes in, takes his seat and calls the court to order. "Mr Thompson is the defence ready to call its first witness", Magistrate Davis promptly asks.<p>

Mr Thompson stands up and does up his buttons on his suit. "We are your Honour", he succinctly asks.

"Then proceed Mr Thompson", the magistrate briskly states.

"The defence calls Mr Brett Collins to the stand", Thompson calls loudly.

Brett slowly walks into the courtroom and down the steps. He takes a quick glance at Joey; he sees sadness in her liquid soft brown eyes. Whilst Joey can read pain in his blood shot pale blue eyes. When he gets to the stand, the Court Officer asks him to put his left hand on the bible and to raise his right hand. "Is the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god", the court Officers asks.

"It is", Brett nervously answers.

"State your full name for the record", the Court Officer in tones.

"Brett Hector Collins", Brett states.

"Be seated", the Court Officer tells him.

After Brett has taken his seat, Mr Thompson walks around to the front of his table. "Mr Collins, are you the brother of one Miss Josephine Collins", he mildly asks.

"Yes I am", Brett nervously coughs.

"Now Mr Collins, when you heard that my client, Robert Cruze was dragged into the Yabbie Creek Police Station in regards to the alleged assault on your sister, did you believe the charge", Thompson pompously asks.

"No I didn't", Brett answers dry mouthed.

"And why did you not believe the allegation", Thompson probes.

"Because Robbo told me that he and Joey had sex because Joey begged him to sleep with her", Brett shame facedly replies.

"So your sister had expressed an interest in having sex with Robert, had she", Thompson asks feigning surprise.

"No, but she never objected to me having him stay at our place", Brett wearily answers.

"So when did your sister tell you she was a lesbian", Thompson asks changing tact.

"After she signed her statement. Her and that Buckton cop told me that when this went to court it was going to come out that she was one of them", Brett replies with disgust in his voice.

"I see. So that was the first time your sister said anything about being a lesbian", Thompson presses.

"Yeah", Brett bitterly answers.

"Did you believe her", Thompson mildly enquires.

"No! It was that Buckton cop putting wacked ideas into her head", Brett harshly responds.

"And because of that belief you put in a complaint against Senior Constable Buckton. For using her position to make unwanted sexual advances towards your vulnerable sister, did you not", Thompson self righteously demands.

"Yes I did", Brett satisfyingly states.

"Do you still believe that Senior Constable Buckton influenced your sister", Thompson smugly asks.

"Yes I still believe that", Brett sneers

"No further questions, your Honour", Thompson pronounces self satisfyingly hoping to throw some doubt in the minds of the jury.

"Your witness Ms Hanlon", Magistrate Davis curtly states.

"Thank you your Honour", Veronika replies smiling and coming to a stand. "Mr Collins even though at first you did not believe that Joey was raped by Mr Cruze. Did you come to believe he did in fact rape your sister", she firmly asks.

"Yes I came to believe that Robbo did rape Joey", Brett guiltily replies.

"And what did you do when you realised that Mr Cruze had lied to you and had sexually assaulted Joey", Veronika mildly enquires.

"I was going to sort him out, but Joey told me she wanted him to face court", Brett answers tightly trying to hold in his hatred for Robbo.

"And what was your reaction to Joey telling you that", Veronika presses.

"I told her that she would be dragged through the mud and she'd come out looking worse than Robbo", Brett replies through gritted teeth.

"And how did Joey respond to you saying that", Veronika curiously probes.

"She said she didn't care. That she wanted justice for what Robbo had done to her", Brett sourly answers.

"It was also then when she told you that she was gay, was it not", Veronika firmly enquires.

"Yes", Brett tightly responds.

"And you stated that you do not believe Joey is gay. Even though a few weeks after she first told you that she was gay, you found out she was in a relationship with Senior Constable Buckton, isn't that right Mr Collins", Veronika pushes.

"That bitch cop got into Joey's head, making her believe that", Brett angrily spits out glaring at Charlie.

Charlie glares back holding tight to Joey who shakes her head sadly at Brett's refusal to accept her for who she truly is. Storm gently strokes Joey's hand that she is holding offering Joey her support and comfort. Veronika stares at Brett in disbelief, "but didn't Joey tell you that she had always been gay? Even before she met Senior Constable Buckton", she hammers.

"Yes but it's all in her head", Brett begrudgingly answers seething and still refusing to accept that Joey is gay.

"Mr Collins why are you still denying that Joey is gay, when she has told you that she is? And you know she has and is having intimate relationships with women", Veronika asks trying to understand his reasoning.

"Because I don't want people thinking I'm queer", Brett explodes.

"Mr Collins why would people think that", Veronika enquires perplexed.

"Because of her being gay, they might think I was too", Brett huffs not realising he just admitted Joey is gay.

Veronika smirks at this unconscious admission. "I see. So this isn't about Joey, it's about your manhood being threatened! I have no further questions for this witness your honour", Veronika states with contempt towards Brett in her voice.

"The witness is excused", Magistrate Davis sternly remarks.

Brett hurriedly departs feeling ashamed and stupid. Once Brett leaves the courtroom, Magistrate Davis asks the defence to call its next witness. "The defence calls Mr John Gibson to the stand", Thompson in tones.

Gibsy is lead into the courtroom in handcuffs and escorted by two correctional officers. Once he is sworn in Thompson asks, "Mr Gibson did you believe that my client Robert Cruze and Miss Collins were engaged in an intimate relationship?"

"Yeah it seemed that way", Gibsy causally replies.

"And what gave you that impression", Thompson smugly enquires.

"At one point they were practically all over each other", Gibsy answers bored.

"And when you heard that Robert was being charged with sexually assaulting Miss Collins did you believe it", Thompson probes.

"I didn't not believe it because I particularly didn't really care! All I cared about was that I was down two crew", Gibsy nonchalantly expresses.

"I see. I have no more question for this witness your Honour", Thompson comments with distain in his voice.

"Your witness Ms Hanlon", Magistrate Davis states.

Veronika stands and moves to the front of her table. "Mr Gibson, did you see Miss Collins kiss, hold hands or touch Mr Cruze", she mildly enquires.

"No I didn't", Gibsy replies bored.

"But you did witness Miss Collins being hit in the head with a winch and knocked into the ocean, did you not", Veronika nonchalantly asks.

"Yeah I did", Gibsy answers slightly curious by what Veronika might be leading up to.

"Miss Collins believed Mr Cruze deliberately caused the winch to come lose, did she not", Veronika curiously points out.

"Yes she believed that", Gibsy calmly responds.

"Then why would you think that Miss Collins would want anything to do with Mr Cruze? He could have killed her", Veronika stresses.

"I don't know. Some chicks might dig the whole macho act", Gibsy comments not really giving a damn.

"Did Miss Collins give you that impression", Veronika probes.

"No. Joey acted like she really couldn't stand Robbo", Gibsy honestly answers.

"I see", Veronika comments with a slight smile on her face. "Mr Gibson, you've been friends with Mr Cruze for years. Have you ever seen him threaten or physically harm any females", Veronika causally enquires.

Gibsy hesitates then sighs, "Yeah, there has been a couple of occasion that he has got a bit rough with some girls. But me and some mates would step in and get him to back off."

"How rough was a bit rough", Veronika pushes.

"He'd sometimes grab them and sometimes shove them up against a wall, but mostly just mouth off at them", Gibsy truthfully tells them.

"Thank you Mr Gibson. I have no further questions your Honour", Veronika brightly comments.

"The witness is excused", Magistrate Davis remarks.

After that, Mr Thompson's witness consisted of Squirt, Robbo's mother and stepfather, a priest and the defence's psychologist. When the psychologist tried to say that Robbo was just misunderstood and a product of an abusive father, Veronika shot him down in flames using Dr Jane Halifax's diagnoses of Robbo. After that, Magistrate Davis called a halt to the proceedings and for it to recommence the next day at 11am.

* * *

><p>After arriving back at Storm's place, Charlie convinces Joey to take a walk along the beach with her. Charlie can tell that Joey is still upset by Brett testimony and his unwillingness to accept who she is. After not walking to far along the beach, Joey stops to look out over the clear blue water. Charlie comes and stands behind Joey and wraps her arms around Joey's waist. Joey leans back into Charlie and places her hands and arms over Charlie's. Charlie lightly kisses Joey's temple, then softly whispers in Joey's ear, "do you want to talk about it, sweetheart?"<p>

"Charlie I just don't get how Brett can keep kidding himself that I'm straight", Joey murmurs in frustration, still looking out to sea.

"Honey he knows you're gay. He just doesn't want people to think he's gay as well", Charlie gently replies, offering her take on Brett's thinking.

"That's what stupid", Joey comments exasperated turning her head to look at Charlie. "Just because I'm gay doesn't automatically mean that he's gay", she exclaims in disbelief.

"I think he thinks its guilt by association", Charlie thoughtfully comments.

"If that was the case, everyone would either be all straight or all gay", Joey snorts.

"And we know that isn't true", Charlie chuckles.

"I wish he would grow up and start accepting the fact that I'm gay! Then the both of us will be happier", Joey huffs turning her head to look once more out over the waves.

Charlie kisses Joey's cheek, "so do I Joey", she utters holding Joey tighter to her and resting her chin on Joey's shoulder.

Joey turns her head and lightly kisses Charlie's lips. "I love you Charlie", Joey lovingly murmurs against Charlie's lips.

Charlie smiles in delight, then she returns Joey's gentle kiss. When they slowly pull back, Charlie whispers in a husky voice, "I love you too, sweetheart."

Joey turns around in Charlie's arms and places her arms around Charlie's neck. Joey then captures Charlie's lips in a series of soft tender sweet kisses. Charlie moans in slight frustration because they are to brief for her liking. Therefore, Charlie brings her hands up to Joey's face to stop her from pulling away. Charlie then deepens their kiss with her gently brushing Joey's lips with her tongue. Joey slowly opens her lips and allows Charlie's tongue to enter her mouth. Charlie snakes her tongue around Joey's tongue softly caressing it. Joey groans in pleasure as Charlie unhurriedly explores Joey's warm tender mouth.

As the need for air becomes critical, the both of them draw apart breathing heavily. Charlie smiles at Joey and runs her hands from Joey's face down to her shoulders. Then Charlie moves them slowly down Joey's back to come to rest on her small tone bum. Charlie gently cups each cheek in her hand and softly squeezes them.

Joey looks lovingly into Charlie's mischief filled eyes and quickly kisses Charlie passionately. Joey's tongue thrust between Charlie's lips entering her mouth and frantically tasting Charlie's succulent mouth. Charlie moans, her tongue battles Joey's tongue for dominance, whilst her hands stroke and rub over Joey's bum.

Joey moves her hands from Charlie's neck, gliding them over her back down to Charlie's bum. Joey then mirrors Charlie's hand movements whilst shifting tight into Charlie. Joey then pushes her right thigh between Charlie's lean tan legs and gently rubs her thigh on Charlie's sensitive centre. Charlie moans and bucks her hips on Joey's thigh increasing the pressure on her responsive clit. Charlie tears her mouth from Joey's and breathes raggedly in Joey's ear, "oh yes baby."

Joey shivers in response, then kisses, licks and nips Charlie's sensitive neck, while continuing to rock into Charlie. Charlie's head is swimming with unbridled lust as she matches Joey's rhythmic rocking. However, before she loses herself to the intense sensation, Charlie pulls back and stares deeply into Joey's confused honey brown eyes. "Fuck sweetheart, I need you. But it's a bit too public here", Charlie regretfully explains, giving Joey a frustrated smile.

"Sorry babe, I got a bit carried away", Joey sheepishly responds, then gives Charlie a cheeky smile.

"I'm not complaining. I love how you touch me and how good it feels. I just don't want to show it to the whole beach", Charlie giggles. "Maybe later you can finish what you started in the privacy of our bedroom", she suggests.

"Or maybe the privacy of the shower", Joey counters raising her eyesbrows suggestively.

"Maybe", Charlie replies smirking.

"Come on, let's get back and see what everyone else is doing", Joey happily comments. She takes Charlie by the hand and leading her back towards the path that leads to Storm's place.

"Maybe Leah is experiencing Storm's intense pleasure and is begging her to stop", Charlie laughs remembering Jacinta's comment from earlier that day.

Joey looks at Charlie and smirks. "Nah, remember Leah is too much woman for Storm to handle", she cheekily remarks, she then cracks up laughing.

"Yeah Leah told me that she was too much woman for me to handle as well. You know the whole Ripley meets Sarah Connor, bad arse girl", Charlie responds giggling.

"Sorry I can't see it", Joey howls with laughter.

"Neither could I", Charlie agrees laughing as they head up the path to Storm's backyard.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Joey and Charlie head off to have a shower. While Leah, Jade, Aden, Ruby and Nicole go watch 'Pirates of the Caribbean, The Black Pearl' in the theatre room. Storm opts to go to her room and do some paperwork on her laptop with Coco curling up beside her on her bed.<p>

Charlie and Joey on closing the bathroom door, fall into each other's arms and start to kiss each other passionately. After five minutes, they break apart breathing heavily and gently touch foreheads. Whilst gazing into each other's eyes, they start to undress one another. Charlie lifts up Joey's t-shirt and removes it from her body. Joey reciprocates by removing Charlie's singlet top. Joey then gently cups Charlie's bra bound breasts and softly brushes her thumbs over Charlie's semi hardening nipples. Charlie sighs with pleasure from Joey's touches.

Charlie brings her hands to the top of Joey's denim shorts and carefully undoes the button. Next, she slowly unzips Joey's short's zipper. Once it is unzipped, Charlie slides her hands inside Joey's shorts, lightly caressing Joey's stomach and hips. Charlie then slides her hands around to Joey's bum and cups it in her hands. Joey's shorts fall slowly down her toned legs onto the floor.

Joey follows Charlie's lead and undoes Charlie's short denim skirt. Joey's hands caress Charlie in the same places that Charlie caressed her. Joey's hands end up on Charlie's tight bum, with Charlie's skirt sliding down her long tanned legs, to end up on the floor next to Joey's shorts. Joey then glides her hands up Charlie's back, causing Charlie to shiver. When her hands come to Charlie's bra clasp, Joey's nimbly unclasps it. Joey draws the bra from off Charlie's body and drops it on the floor.

Charlie mirrors Joey's action, taking delight in how suede soft Joey's skin is. Charlie pulls Joey's crop bra up and off Joey's body and tosses it on the floor. Charlie then runs her hands lightly down the front of Joey's body to the top of Joey's Roxy's boxer shorts. Charlie then grasps the sides of the boxer shorts and pulls them down Joey's legs. As Charlie gets the boxers to Joey's knees, she lets gravity do the rest and they fall to the floor.

Once Charlie has released Joey's boxer short, Joey puts her fingers on Charlie's g-string. Joey slyly smiles and pulls down the g-string and quickly removing it. Joey then places her hands on Charlie's hips and pulls her to her. Their breasts, stomach, groins touch, and Joey eagerly captures Charlie's lips. As their lips touch, Joey lightly strokes her tongue along Charlie's lips. Charlie opens her lips, granting Joey's tongue access to explore at her will.

Joey and Charlie moan and slide their hands over each other's naked back. Charlie draws out of their heated kiss and huskily says, "baby come have a shower." With that, Charlie takes Joey's hand and leads her into the shower.

Once the temperature is right, Charlie and Joey tenderly start to wash each other. They linger over one another's breasts, stomach and bums. When they get to each other's pussy, desire has long set in. Their fingers tease each other slowly, drawing from the other, 'oh', 'yeses' and 'oh my gods'. In addition, during all through the touching, they have kept kissing each other fiercely.

As the aching between their legs grows too much, they each beg the other to 'please fuck them'. Needing no more convincing the other is ready; they slip two fingers inside each other's hot moist throbbing opening. They find a rhythm that satisfies each other and thrust hips and fingers onto and into one another.

Cries of enjoy are muffled into each other's mouths as fingers slide in and out of one another's hungry pussy. As their ecstasy builds, thumbs are added, rubbing over each other's erect sensitive clit. Between their intense kissing, their fingers thrusting hard and fast and their thumbs rubbing across their throbbing clits, it does not take long for them to reach the edge. With a few more quick thrusts and rubs, Charlie and Joey come hard, screaming each other's name in pure delight as their orgasms sweep through their bodies.

They slide down to the floor of the shower, their legs no long able to hold them up. Once on the floor they smile idiotically at each other and start to giggle. Charlie lovingly touches Joey's face; Joey turns her face into Charlie's hand and kisses her palm. After Joey does this, she turn to Charlie and whispers, "I love you."

Charlie smiles, "I love you too", she adoringly replies.

"We better hop out before we use up all the hot water", Joey reluctantly comments.

"Yeah I'd hate for it to run out while Ruby's having a shower. We'd never hear the end of it", Charlie chuckles.

"Fuck yeah", Joey giggles.

They both struggle to stand, their legs still trembling from their powerfully orgasms. Once they are standing, Joey quickly turns off the water and slowly steps out of the shower. When they are out, they each take it in turn to dry the other. When they are dry, they wrap their towels around their bodies and head out of the bathroom and to their bedroom.

Once in their room with the door closed, their towels fall to the floor. And in quick order, they are in each other's arms, kissing one another deeply. It does not take long for them to end up on the bed and to start slowly loving each other again.

* * *

><p>During the hours of stupid o'clock, Coco whimpering wakes Storm up. Storm nudges Jade, who grumpily protests to being woken up. "What", Jade growls.<p>

"Sweetie can you take Coco to the toilet please", Storm softly asks.

"What's wrong with you", Jade grumpily hisses.

"A bung knee", Storm patiently replies.

"Oh right. But this better not become a habit", Jade huffs getting out of bed.

"Thanks Jade", Storm warmly comments.

"You're not welcome", Jade snorts, picking up Coco and carrying her out of the room.

As Jade creeps through the dark house to the back sliding door, she makes sure she does not trip over anything. Once outside, she puts Coco down on the grass, she then becomes aware of voices coming from the outside spa. Curious, she quietly walks closer to the spa. Upon getting closer, she hears moans of pleasure and sees Ruby with her head flung back due to Nicole suckling her breast and finger fucking her. Jade stands stark still for a minute, and then she quietly backs away. After several backward steps, she quickly turns and hurriedly picks up Coco and retreats inside.

Once back in Storm's room, Jade drops Coco on Storm's side of the bed. Jade glares at Storm, who in turns gives her a confused look. "What", Storm asks.

"Ruby, Nicole", Jade splutters.

"What about them", Storm curiously asks.

"They're fucking each other in the spa", Jade answers still shocked.

"I see", Storm calmly comments.

"You knew they were screwing each other", Jade remarks accusingly.

"Yes I know they are girlfriends", Storm mildly responds.

"Does Charlie and Joey know", Jade asks still flustered.

"No. Ruby and Nicole want to make sure that this is what they really want", Storm quietly explains.

"So it might be a bit of experimenting", Jade asks trying to get her head around it.

"Yes", Storm succinctly replies. "Now come back to bed, and try not to worry about it", Storm calmly advises.

Jade crawls back into bed, turns off the bedside lamp and cuddles into Storm. Storm kisses the top of Jade's head. "Night Storm", Jade yawns.

"Night Jade", Storm murmurs back. She hopes that Ruby tells Charlie and Joey soon about her and Nicole's relationship. She would hate for them to find out about it like Jade has done. Storm can see the potential drama that would cause for all concerned.


	62. Chapter 62

_G'day I just wanted to thank everyone who reads and reviews my story =0) Thank you Happy for the cookies =0) xtr yes Charlie and Joey a blissfully ignorant for now about Ruby and Nicole lol as for Leah giving in, well there is still the minor detail of her being straight ;o) Kaz yup Charlie and Joey luvin' is strong, if it wasn't I think I'd have to go into hiding lol I'm glad you like Ruby and Nicole relationship, but yes they will need to come out soon about or get sprung again lol Ok I hope you enjoy this chapter =0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 62

Ruby and Nicole watch Leah rush to the toilet as they prepare their breakfast. They both giggle when they hear Leah groan in frustration due to the fact that either Joey or Charlie is in the toilet. Leah comes back towards the two girls and starts to head down into the garage but stops when Ruby calls to her. "Leah, Aden is down there, so you may need a gas mask", she chuckles.

"Fuck", Leah exclaims turning around.

"What's up Leah", Jade curiously asks, as she walks through the dining room on her way to the kitchen.

On hearing and seeing Jade, Leah runs pass her and into Storm's bedroom with a giggling Ruby informing a confused Jade what is wrong with Leah. "Leah is busting to go to the loo, and Aden is in the one in the garage and either Joey or Charlie is in the one up here", she hoots.

Upon rushing into Storm's bedroom, Leah sees the ensuite door closed growls, "Storm are you on the loo?"

"No, why", Storm curiously calls back.

Next thing, the ensuite door burst open with Leah dashing in and slamming the door close as she makes a beeline to the toilet. Storm watches on with a bemused expression on her face, as Leah gratefully relieves herself. "I take it the other toilets were occupied", Storm asks with amusement in her voice as Leah sighs in relief.

"Yeah, Joey's in the one up here and Aden's using the garage loo", Leah causally answers. Turning to look at Storm, Leah then notices that she is naked with her bath towel draped in front of her. However, Leah can see Storm's left side, which she injured. "For fuck sake Storm! You told us you only had a few scrapes! They go all down your left side, and I can see some stitches from here! And look at your frigging knee! Why the hell didn't you let us how bad it was", Leah fumes and glares at Storm. She takes in the damage down Storm's left side and seeing purple yellow bruising to go with the scrapes and stitches especially on her ribs.

"I didn't tell youse because there was enough stress and worry going on in the house because of the trial. I just didn't want to stress Joey out any further than she was when I got here", Storm quietly explains. She turns her head away from Leah on seeing her tearing off some toilet paper.

"Storm I can understand your reason, but Joey would've understood, especially if you had of shown her your side", Leah states calming down.

"Yeah I know she would've, but she needed to be focused on the trial, not worrying about me", Storm retorts agreeing. "Look, the trial with be over soon, then I can take the stronger pain killers the doctor prescribed and I'll vegetate here until I'm all better", she comments turning back to Leah and giving her a cheeky smile just as Leah flushes the toilet.

"So you're gunna tell Ruby you won't be coming to the karaoke night on Saturday night, good", Leah remark satisfyingly. She walks over to the vanity to washes her hands.

"Fuck I forgot that I promised her I'd go", Storm sighs.

Leah picks up the arnica cream, unscrews the lid, and takes a step over to Storm. Leah then starts to gently apply the cream on the bruising on Storm's left side. Storm takes in a breath and slightly tenses as Leah applies the cream. "She'll understand, especially when you explain how hurt you really are", Leah gently comments.

"Yeah", Storm simply responds. "Oh by the way, you do know that you have given Ruby and the others more ammo that you really do fancy me, don't you", she remarks with a smile tugging on her lips.

"Why do you say that", Leah asks slightly confused and worried.

"Well Jade knew I was having a shower, and you coming in here and with me being naked...", Storm replies and lets that statement hang.

"Fuck", Leah sighs in frustration, putting the cream on the vanity and picking up the betadine and cotton wool.

"You know we could play this up and have them thinking", Storm suggests grinning.

"Yeah maybe we should", Leah snorts starting to dab the betadine on the scrapes and noting how well muscled Storm's body really is.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ruby, Nicole and Jade all stare in the direction of Storm's bedroom waiting to see a busting Leah to reappear. However as the seconds turn into minutes, they all get a cheeky smirk on their face. Because Jade told the two teens, that Storm was having a shower. "You don't think Leah just busted in on Storm, do youse", Nicole tentatively asks.<p>

"Well she was pretty desperate", Ruby giggles.

"Who was pretty desperate", Charlie curiously asks as she walks into the kitchen area.

"Leah", Jade answers smiling and leaning on the counter top sipping the coffee Ruby made her.

"Desperate to do what", Charlie asks a bit bewildered as she sit on the chair next to Jade.

"Either to do a pee or see Storm naked", Ruby replies gleefully.

"Who want to see Storm naked", Joey enquires inquisitively, walking over to Charlie and giving her a peck on her lips and putting her arm around Charlie's waist.

"Maybe Leah", Jade answers smirking.

"Why would Leah want to see Storm naked", Joey asks finding that thought peculiar.

"Maybe she's finally found her inner lesbian", Aden crows wandering into the kitchen area. "Morning all you little lovelies, how did youse sleep", he happy chirps.

"Good. And what's got you all sunshine and light this morning", Charlie asks intrigued as Ruby hands her and Joey a coffee.

"It's a beautiful day, the birds are singing and Robbo is totally fucked and will be going away for a long time! So all is right with the world", Aden beams as Nicole hands him a coffee.

"You don't know if that's true about Robbo, Ade", Joey comments trying not to get her hopes up.

"Oh please, after he fucking lost it yesterday and had to be removed for the courtroom and Veronika tearing apart that Thompson guys witnesses, the jury will find him guilty", Aden snort dismissively.

"I wonder if he'll be smart enough and not take the stand", Jade sceptically comments.

"We can hope", Leah dryly responds walking into the dining room, heading towards the others.

"So Leah was Storm still in the shower when you went to use her toilet", Ruby mischievously asks, grinning at Leah.

Everyone turns to look at Leah waiting for her answers. "As a matter of fact she wasn't", Leah briskly replies and coming to stand next to Jade.

"So she was in her room", Jade asks slightly confused because she heard the shower still going just before she left the room.

"No", Leah simply answers and accepts a coffee from Ruby.

"So where was she", Joey curiously asks.

"She was drying herself. Thanks Ruby", Leah mildly responds.

There is a moment of silence after Leah uttered her answer, before Ruby curiously asks and smirking, "so Leah, why were you so long in there?"

"Because she was helping me", Storm calmly answers for Leah as she walks up to stand beside Joey.

"Helping you with what", Ruby asks suggestively.

"Now that would be telling", Leah cheekily replies.

"Aww come on Leah, spill", Aden pleads.

"Aden I think you've been hanging around with us too long! You're starting to sound like a girl", Leah quips.

"What you think women only gossip", Aden snorts.

"Men gossip worse than women. You should hear them at work", Charlie gruffly comments.

"I think fishermen are the worst", Joey grunts rolling her eyes.

"So Leah, Storm what were you doing in the bathroom", Jade curiously probes.

"As Storm said, I was helping her", Leah cryptically responds.

"Yeah, helping her how", Ruby frustratingly demands as she hands Storm a coffee.

"By making me feel better", Storm mildly answers with a smile tugging on her lips as she accepts the coffee.

"Youse aren't gunna tell us, are youse", Ruby accusingly states.

"You got it Rubes", Leah replies smirking then takes a sip of her coffee.

"That's not fair", Ruby grumpily mutters.

"Life generally isn't", Storm retorts grinning.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Storm takes Ruby aside and asks her to go out the back with her because she needs to have a word with her. As they walk out the sliding glass door, Coco follows them. Once they are out on the grass Storm turns to Ruby, who is nervous because she does not know if she had done something wrong. Storm gives Ruby and easy smile hoping to relieve the teen's unease. "Ruby the reason I asked to speak with you, is to tell you that Jade saw you and Nicole early this morning in the spa", Storm gently informs her.<p>

"Oh", Ruby utters and slightly blushes.

"Yeah. And what I was wondering is, are you and Nic close to an answer yet? And if so, you really need to talk with Charlie and Joey about your relationship with Nic", Storm caringly advises.

"Storm I'm scared, what if Charlie freaks out! I don't want to lose Nicole, I love her", Ruby remarks with tears starting to form in her eyes.

Storm hugs Ruby to her, "Rubes, Charlie may freak a bit but with having Joey there when you tell her will help keep Charlie calm. Also make sure Nicole is there so she can support you and help answer Charlie's questions", Storm soothingly suggests.

"This is gunna be so not fun", Ruby murmurs despondent. Drawing out of Storm's hug, Ruby sighs, "I'll tell her and Joey after the trial."

"Good girl", Storm comments smiling. "I also suggest no more having late night sex in the spa or pool. You really don't want Charlie finding out that way do you", she adds raising an eyebrow.

"No, and how did you know about the pool", Ruby croaks embarrassed.

"You're lucky that I had to get a glass of water and heard Coco whinging to come inside before she woke Leah up. Or more than just me and Jade would know about you and Nic", Storm mildly answers.

"God having Leah spring us would nearly be the same as Charlie catching us", Ruby remarks with a shudder.

"Well at least Jade didn't yell at you and Nic when she saw youse. Joey and I weren't so lucky", Storm chuckles. "Okay little one, I can see people are starting to wonder what is going on. We better get back inside", she utters starting to walk Ruby back to the house.

* * *

><p>As the court comes to session, Magistrate Owen Davis asks Mr Thompson to call his next witness. Mr Thompson stands and buttons his jacket up, "the defence calls Robert Anthony Cruze", he loudly states.<p>

After a fifteen-minute delay, due to the Robbo having to be brought up for the holding cell. The Court Officer tells Robbo to place his left hand on the bible and to raise his right hand, which he begrudgingly does. "Do you swear that the testimony you're about to give is the truth, the whole and nothing but the truth, so help you god", the court officer asks.

"Yeah I do", Robbo arrogantly answers.

"Take a seat and for the record state your full name", the court officer dryly remarks.

After taking his seat, Robbo says with some contempt in his voice, "Robert Anthony Cruze."

Thompson stands and walks to the front of his desk, he smiles at Robbo. "Robert on the day of March 2nd this year can you tell the court what happened that day", he mildly asks.

"Well it started like any other day, me going to work on the trawler. When I got there, I said hi to everyone and asked Joey was she alright because of the accident that happened. She told me she was fine, she even gave me a smile, so I knew all was forgiven. And then all that day Joey flirted with me", Robbo starts to happily regale.

Joey pales and makes soft gagging noises at the thought of flirting with him. Charlie wraps her arm around Joey's shoulder and holds her to her. She then lightly kisses Joey's temple, Joey snuggles into Charlie, her hand on Charlie's thigh. Joey's other hand is wrapped in Storm's with Storm squeezing it to reassure her.

Thompson interrupts Robbo there to ask, "Miss Collins was flirting with you, how?"

"At first by giving me shy smiles, then batting her eyes and then by giving me gentle touches", Robbo replies all innocent.

"What a fucking lair", Joey softly growls. "I never did any of that", she angrily hisses.

"I know sweetheart, so does the jury", Charlie calmly responds and kisses Joey's temple again.

"So it was Miss Collins who initiated things that day", Thompsons acts surprised.

"Yeah", Robbo eagerly replies.

"So after Miss Collins' gentle touches what transpired from there", Thompson curiously enquires.

"Joey suggested that after we docked and after everyone had gone, that we have sex", Robbo answers gloating.

"What a fucking lying piece of shit", Aden blurts out. As angry murmurs are heard around the courtroom.

"Quiet", Magistrate Davis loudly warns. "Continue Mr Thompson", he says in the wake of the court going quiet.

"So it was Miss Collins who suggested having sex that day", Thompson pushes the point.

"Yes. At first I told her no because her brother was my best mate and all. But she kept begging me, so in the end, I gave in and we had sex. I'm not proud of what happened, it did get a bit rough but Joey was totally into that. But hey it was just sex", Robbo explains trying on his roguish charm.

Joey drops her head onto Charlie's chest, "I think I'm going to be sick", Joey comments, her voice muffled in Charlie's shirt.

Charlie gently strokes Joey's face, then she gently lifts Joey's chin and sees tears flowing down Joey's face. Charlie's heart breaks seeing how crushed her soul mate spirit is. She tenderly kisses Joey's lips.

"Thank you Charlie", Joey sweetly utters after Charlie draws back from the kiss.

Then they hear Thompson next question, "so it was at Miss Collins' insistence that you had sex? And even though it got a bit rough she did not tell you to stop", Thompson presses.

"That's right, she wanted it", Robbo arrogantly answers.

"I see, so why did Miss Collins then turn around and say that you raped her", Thompson ponders.

"I dunno, maybe she thought that was a way of getting into that Buckton cop's pants", Robbo sneers. "All I know was that cop had a hard on for Joey so she went after me", he says with disgust in his voice.

Veronika quickly stands up, "Your Honour the defendant said he did not know therefore his speculation is inadmissible", she tightly objects.

"Your Honour my client has a right to his opinion", Thompson counters.

"Yes he does Mr Thompson, however he did say he didn't know, so the jury is asked to disregard Mr Cruze's speculation as to what Miss Collins may or may not have been thinking", Magistrate Davis adjudicates.

"So Robert why did you break the AVO that Miss Collins took out against you", Thompson asks, clearly still unhappy about Magistrate Davis' decision.

"Look I know it was a stupid thing to do but I just needed to talk to Joey and try to talk some sense into her. That what she was doing to me was unfair and that I didn't deserve it", Robbo explains feigning sadness.

"Can you tell the court what happened at the 'Smuggler's Cove Hotel' on the afternoon of March 31st of this year", Thompson pompously enquires.

"After I saw Joey going into the hotel, I followed her to her room. I knocked on the door and when she answered I tried to calmly talk to her about why she was accusing me of rape when the sex was consensual", Robbo starts to relay his fabricated story. "She laughed and told me she was getting me back for the accident with the winch. And that she hoped that I was going to go to gaol and that she hoped that I would be raped", he bitterly states getting into his own lie.

"So how did you react to that", Thompson mildly asks.

"At first I was shocked and when she tried to close the door on me, I got mad", Robbo anger leeches into his voice. "I don't know what happened, I just snapped and everything after that is a blur", he says acting ashamed.

"How fucking convenient", Jade snidely remarks in a low voice. Snort and grunts of agreement are heard around her.

"What is your next clear memory of that day Robert", Thompson directly probes.

"The next clear memory was the Buckton cop pointing a gun at me", Robbo replies feigning thinking about the question.

"So what did you do when you saw Senior Constable Buckton pointing her gun at you", Thompson presses.

"At first I didn't know why she was pointing her gun at me, and then I glanced at the bath and saw Joey. I was going to go get her out but Senior Constable Buckton was yelling at me to get on my knees and kept pointing her gun at me. I thought she was going to shoot me so I panicked and pushed pass her and I ran. Then next thing I knew I got tackled from behind and fell down the stairs, with two other cops arresting me", Robbo responds putting some fear into his voice.

"Why did you think Senior Constable Buckton was going to shoot you", Thompson curiously asks.

"Because it was Joey in the bath, and I believed that she had a thing for Joey. So I was scare that she would take revenge for me hurting Joey", Robbo quietly answers.

"So that was your reason for why you run instead of comply to Senior Constable Buckton's instruction to get down on your knees", Thompsons smugly questions.

"Of course", Robbo innocently replies.

"So Robert, you never intentionally set out to hurt Miss Collins that day", Thompson mildly asks.

"Of course not! I just wanted her to own up that she was lying about me raping her and to get her to drop the charges, that's all", Robbo answers feigning remorse.

"I have no further questions your Honour", Thompson pompously informs the court.

"Your witness Ms Hanlon", Magistrate Davis intones.

Veronika quickly stands and moves to the front of the prosecutor's table. "Mr Cruze did you know that Miss Collins was in fact a lesbian", Veronika firmly asks.

"I thought she was until she started to crack onto me", Robbo smugly retorts.

"But according to your sister, your closest mates, Mr Jefferies and Miss Collins, she found you repugnant. So why would she, as you put it, crack onto you", Veronika fires back.

"It must have been an act. Secretly she had the hots for me", Robbo sneers.

Joey turns her face once again into Charlie's chest and murmurs, "I'm definitely going to be sick!"

Charlie strokes Joey's hair then kisses the top of Joey's head, "He's just trying to convince himself, the jury isn't buying it sweetheart", Charlie comfortingly whispers.

"Mr Cruze did you not tell your sister that all Miss Collins needed to get over her lesbianism was and I'm quoting your sister, 'was his big stiff cock up her to cure her'. Is that true Mr Cruze", Veronika presses changing tact.

"Yeah, but I had a few", Robbo replies laughing.

"Mr Cruze I believe when Miss Collins rejected your advances you did what you told your sister you would do, that you were going to cure her! So on the day of March 2nd of this year you did wilfully sexually assault Miss Collins down in the hold of the trawler the 'Sea Dog', Veronika vehemently accuses Robbo.

"No that's a fucking lie! We had rough sex", Robbo angrily states.

"The only lie is that you had sex! You brutally raped Miss Collins! The evidence of it was still present eleven days after the fact", Veronika forcefully points out.

"Look she was fine when I left", Robbo remarks annoyed.

"Mr Cruze she wasn't fine! She was so far from fine! According to Dr Holden, who examined Miss Collins eleven days after the assault, stated that Miss Collins would have been in extreme agony trying to walk! That is how badly you brutalised her", Veronika fiercely comments.

"Look I don't know what happened after I left but she was fine! She must have done something to herself", Robbo hotly remarks denying her hurt Joey.

"Mr Cruze, Dr Holden has stated that in her professional opinion that Miss Collins does not have the personality type to do that to herself! But you Mr Cruze according to Dr Halifax have the personality type to brutally rape Miss Collins", Veronika hammers home to the jury what type of person Robbo is.

"You women are all the fucking same! Youse are jealous 'cause you don't have a dick! You should keep ya mouth shut and stay at home and let us men do what we want! And as for that Halifax shrink, she just wanted to get her hands on my dick! She begged me to give it to her, just like Joey and you probably want me to fuck you too", Robbo explodes in an angry tirade as his solicitor shakes his head in disgust.

"Mr Cruze, curb your language or I'll add another contempt charge against you", Magistrate Davis barks.

"Mr Cruze I can assure you, I have no interest in you. I have partner and I'm very happy with her", Veronika calmly retorts.

"God another fucking dyke! Youse like cockroaches, crawling out of the woodwork", Robbo sneers in disgust.

"Mr Cruze", Magistrate Davis says in a warning voice.

"And what would you like to do with us so called cockroaches", Veronika taunts.

"What everyone wants to do with them, kill'em", Robbo manically laughs.

"I see, is that what you tried to do to Miss Collins in the communal bathroom of the 'Smuggler's Cove Hotel' on the afternoon of March 31st. You were trying to kill said 'cockroach'", Veronika mildly enquires.

"She should have just listened to me and kept her mouth shut and none of this would have ever happened", Robbo answers fuming. Mr Thompson groans and puts his head in his hands.

"I see, so it was Miss Collins' fault for what you did to her", Veronika carefully probes.

"Exactly", Robbo huffs.

"And the reason for you resisting arrest was because you were trying to avoid being brought to justice", Veronika cautiously asks.

"Why should I go to gaol when it was their our fault! They should have just done what I told them to do", Robbo arrogantly snorts.

"I see. Your Honour I have no further questions for the defendant", Veronika comments with a smirk.

"Mr Thompson do you want to redirect", Magistrate sternly asks.

"No your Honour", Thompson replies in slight defeat, he does not have anything to help undo what Robbo has just screwed up.

"The defendant is excused. Please return Mr Cruze to his holding cell", Magistrate Davis strongly remarks.

Robbo then realises what has happened, that Veronika has basically got him to confess, he is livid. He tries to get to her, yelling, "you fucking dyke cunt I'm gunna kill you!" The two officer escorting Robbo out of the court have to restrain him. However, Robbo is fighting hard, his adrenalin pumps through is body. He breaks free of the officers and lunges toward Veronika. The office tackle him and wrestle him to the ground with Robbo still cursing, "I'm gunna kill all of you fucking whore cunt dykes!"

Veronika and the prosecution team have to excavate from their current position toward the side door, which Tanya came through. Magistrate Davis is being ushered out his door by a court officer. Additionally two more court officers have come to help the officers holding the struggling out of control Robbo. Whilst this furore is happening, Storm notices Brett making his way towards the front of the court. She gently taps Charlie on the shoulder and points in the direction of Brett. Charlie looks up from comforting Joey, who is freaking out, and glances at what Storm is pointing to.

Charlie sighs in frustration; she gently draws Joey away from her. Joey looks questioning at Charlie, who points to Brett. Joey groans and nods her head in understanding. Both Charlie and Joey stand, as Storm shifts sideway on her seat to give them room to pass. They carefully move pass Storm and quickly make their way to intercept Brett. Charlie steps in front of Brett and firmly asks, "Brett what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm gunna kill the cunt for what he did to Joey", Brett viciously retorts.

"Brett you'll do no such thing", Joey plainly tells him.

Turning to face Joey, Brett harshly states, "Jo he doesn't deserve to live after what he did to you and Tanya!"

He then tries to push pass them, but Charlie grabs him, and turns him to face her. "That's not up to you to decide Brett. And all you're going to do is end up in gaol, is that what you want", Charlie comments trying to reason with him.

"If you love my sister like you say you do, then you of all people would want him dead", Brett angrily counters, shaking off Charlie's hold.

"I do love Joey, but me or you going to gaol will not help her, it would only hurt her", Charlie hit back incensed by his comment.

Just as Charlie tells Brett that, Robbo who is being half-carried half drag, moves pass them. He venomously spews at them, "hey Bretto, you should have heard Joey squeal as I gave it to her!" Robbo starts to laugh as Brett tries to get to him, only to tackle by Aden and held down. "Hey Charlie, you have the pleasure of knowing that I got to sample her before you did", he manically taunts as he is dragged for the courtroom.

It is Charlie's turn to be restrained as she tries to go after Robbo, but she is unable to move. Not only is Joey standing in front of her holding onto her, but also strong arms are wrapped around from behind. Charlie turns to see who is holding her from behind; her angry darkening blue eyes meet calm slate grey eyes. Charlie slightly relaxes when she feels cool fingers stroking her face. "Charlie he's not worth it", Joey worriedly tell her.

Charlie turns her head back to Joey and sees how upset and worried she really is. Charlie then gently cups Joey's face, "I'm sorry", Charlie simply utters.

Joey leans in and softly kisses Charlie's lips. She then becomes aware of sobbing; looking down Joey sees her brother crying. Kneeling down, she gently lifts Brett's chin, as she takes in Brett's distraught face, Joey then hugs him tight. Brett reciprocates the hug, holding to her and crying into Joey's neck. "I'm so sorry Jo. I've been a fucking arse", Brett sobs. Pulling slightly out of their embrace, Brett sadly looks at Joey, "I love you Jo and I want us to be a family", he pleads.

"I love you too Brett. And I want us to be a family. But for that to happen you have to accept who I am and that Charlie is who I'm with. Can you do that", Joey patiently explains.

"I'll try", Brett honestly answers.

"Well that's a start", Joey warmly comments smiling at Brett.

"Thank you both for looking after Jo for me", Brett gratefully says to Charlie and Storm.

"It's our pleasure", Storm happily answers for the both of them.

They are all brought back into the present by Magistrate Davis calling the court to order. They all take a seat in the front row, with Joey holding Charlie and Brett's hand. "Mr Thompson you can now add another contempt charge to Mr Cruze's other charges, as well as threatening the life of a court official", Magistrate sternly admonishes. "I will now be calling a recess for lunch, and after we reconvene, Mr Thompson you can call your next witness", he firmly states.

"Your Honour, Mr Cruze was the defence's last witness", Thompson meekly informs the judge.

"So the defence rests", Magistrate Davis asks.

"Yes your honour", Thompson mildly replies.

"In that case, the court will hear closing arguments after the lunch break. Court is adjourned", Magistrate Davis briskly states and bangs his gavel.


	63. Chapter 63

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 63

After everyone takes their seat in the courtroom, Magistrate Owen Davis enters the courtroom through the door from the magistrate chambers. The court appointed Court Office calls the court to order. "All rise", he loudly states. Everyone stands, "the Downing Centre District Court is now back in session", he comments as Magistrate Davis takes his seat. "Please be seated", the Court Officer finishes off.

When everyone is seated, Magistrate Davis looks pointedly at both the prosecution and the defences' tables. "Is the prosecution ready to submit their final argument", he firmly asks.

Senior Sergeant Sharon Anderson gracefully stands, "we are your Honour", she crisply answers.

"Then please proceed", Magistrate Davis briskly states.

Senior Sergeant Anderson steps to the front of the prosecution's table and faces the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we have proven to you beyond reasonable doubt, that on the afternoon of March 2nd of this year, that Robert Anthony Cruze brutally raped Josephine Anastasia Collins on the trawler, the 'Sea Dog'. It was never a case of consensual rough sex, as the defence claimed. Robert Cruze all but admitted that he callously raped Joey! And why, because she would not be intimidated by him! Even after suffering weeks of verbal abuse which lead to physical abuse, which caused Joey too be knocked overboard in the ocean! If it was not for Aden Jefferies, another of her crewmates jumping and help pulling her out, who knows what could have eventuated", she strongly vocalises.

"Even after that Joey still was not going to let Robert Cruze's terror campaign stop her from doing a job she loved. She even tried to be nice to Robert Cruze, after everything he had done to her", Anderson firmly points out. "But Joey found out just what lengths Robert Cruze would go to, to get her off the trawler", she dramatically claims.

"After threatening her, by saying 'he could have her anytime', Joey got scare and begged Aden Jefferies not to leave the trawler without her. But unfortunately Mr Jefferies believed Robert Cruze when he told him that Joey had already left", her tone waived from hard to sadness. "Then he found Joey in the hold and proceeded to gloat after she told him that Aden was waiting for her. That's when Robert Cruze menacingly informed Joey that Aden wasn't waiting and now he was going to fulfil his promise of having her", Anderson bitterly states.

Aden bitterly sighs, once again feeling guilty for letting Joey down. Leah squeezes his hand in support, he is her a thankful smile.

"Robert Cruze then proceeded to viciously raped Joey! A rape that eleven days after the event still showing the damage that he inflicted", she comments in an angry tone. "Dr Holden testified just how traumatic it was, and that Joey would have been in extreme agony just to walk! In addition, she refuted the claim by the defence that it was rough sex! Dr Holden even stated that extreme S & M sex does not do that kind of damage, only the act of a violent rape would cause that amount of damage", Anderson wrathfully remarks.

"After Robert Cruze had finished brutalising Joey, he coldly told her to keep her mouth shut or he would rape her again. He then left her there, broken and bleeding, if it had been consensual as he claimed wouldn't he have help her", she points out. "But it was never consensual, Robert Cruze violently raped Joey Collin because she defied him by standing up to him, and he knew that raping her would break her", Anderson firmly states.

"And how would he know it would break her, because he had raped before! His ex girlfriend, Tanya Gannon testified that Robert Cruze raped and beat her two years earlier. He raped and beat her so badly that she ended up in hospital", she vividly exclaims. "Tanya was so scare of Robert Cruze that she packed up, snuck out of town and made her friends promise not to tell Robert Cruze where she was. And that is how he knew that raping Joey would break her and make her quit working on the trawler", Anderson sternly comments.

"But what Robert Cruze was not expecting was for Joey to confide in somebody. She told Aden Jefferies what Robert Cruze did to her. And with his cajoling, support and encouragement, she spoke with Senior Constable Buckton", she satisfyingly reveals. "At first just to get it off her chest, and then by trying to make a formal statement. However, Robert Cruze had an influence over Joey's brother Brett and got him to drag Joey out of the Yabbie Creek Police Station before she could sign her statement", Anderson remarks in a slightly irritated tone.

"And why would Brett Collins believe Robert Cruze over his own sister, because he wanted to desperately to believe that Joey was interested in men. So Brett Collins took the word of a supposed mate that he Robert Cruze had consensual sex with Joey", she comments in disgust. "But both Robert Cruze and Brett Collins knew that Joey was in fact a lesbian, therefore not interested in men in the slightest! In addition, she thought Robert Cruze was nothing but a 'filthy pig'. So therefore she would never agree to have sex with Robert Cruze", Anderson triumphantly crows.

Joey squeezes Brett's hand as he hangs his head in shame, at what Senior Sergeant Sharon Anderson just pointed out to the jury about him believing Robbo and not Joey.

"And how do we know that Robert Cruze knew that Joey was in fact a lesbian, his sister Rebecca told him. And how did she know, she and Joey had once been in an intimate relationship that lasted eighteen months", she gleefully relays to the jury. "She also revealed that Robert Cruze had told her that he could cure Joey of her lesbianism. And how was he going to achieve this, and I'm quoting Rebecca Cruze 'his answer to that was all Joey needed was his big stiff cock up her to cure her'", Anderson comments in distain.

"Rebecca Cruze also backs up Joey's claim that she never liked Robert Cruze. When asked to her knowledge had Joey expressed any romantic interest towards your brother, her answer was, 'you've got to be joking! Joey thinks he's a filthy pig'", she factually states. "Therefore Joey Collins would never have consented to have sex with Robert Cruze, so his claim that it was consensual is a lie! Robert Cruze in fact brutally raped Joey Collins because she stood up to him and his abuse and he was going to 'cure' her of her lesbianism", Anderson states in a feisty tone.

"As I stated before, what Robert Cruze did not count on was that Joey would tell anyone, but she did. And with their persistent and support she informed the police, which led them to charging Robert Cruze with sexual assault", she mildly remarks. "Now members of the jury, the defence is claiming that the police harassed Robert Cruze, especially Senior Constable Buckton. They are saying this highly decorated police officer used her position to intimidate Joey into making a fault statement against their client! Also that Senior Constable Buckton done this by making inappropriate sexual advances towards Joey, beguiling her so they could make an arrest", Anderson remark with distaste.

Joey and Storm both comfort Charlie by caressing the back of her hand with their thumbs. Charlie gives Storm a small smile, and then she turns and gives Joey a gentle kiss on her lips, seeing concern in Joey's soulful chocolate brown eyes.

"Yes Joey Collins and Senior Constable Buckton ended up in an intimate relationship, but that happened after Robert Cruze was arrested and charged with not only sexual assault but with attempted murder, resisting arrest and violating an apprehended violence order", she pointedly comments. "Senior Constable Buckton did get reprimanded for having Joey stay at a house she shares with her daughter Ruby, her friend Leah Patterson-Baker and Leah's son VJ. However that was due in part to Senior Constable Buckton feeling guilty for Joey getting kick out of her home and Mrs Patterson-Baker inviting Joey to stay longer than the intended two days", Anderson concedes.

"Ladies and gentleman of the jury, this leads us to the events of March 31st of this year. Robert Cruze was seen stalking Joey Collins from her home by Aden Jefferies, in stolen a red 1998 Hyundai Lantra", she begins with the attempted murder part of her closing argument. "Robert Cruze stalked Joey to where was staying at the 'Smuggler's Cove Hotel'. He found which room Joey was staying in and waited for her to go out and he broke into her room", Anderson harshly informs the jury.

"Robert Cruze then laid in ambush, waiting for Joey to return, thereby violating the terms of the apprehended violence order which he was under. And upon her arrival back to her room, Robert Cruze surprising Joey seized her then bound and gagged her with gaffer tape he brought with him", she dramatically paints the picture for the jury. "All the while telling Joey that it was all her fault! That she should have kept her mouth shut and that her, Tanya, and other women were all the same. That they had some kind of penis envy! And as for lesbians, they're like cockroaches that need killing", Anderson comments repulsed by Robbo mentality.

"And that is what Robert Cruze tried to do ladies and gentlemen of the jury. He tried to murder Joey by submerging her in a bath full of cold water! And he did this, not under some anger fuel rage haze like the defence would have you believe", she rails. "But in a calm and calculating manner! He brought gaffer tape with him, so that proves intent, not some spur of the moment thought", Anderson states calming her voice.

"If it had not been for the timely arrival of the Yabbie Creek Police, Robert Cruze would have succeeded in murdering Joey Collins! And yes, the police had their weapons drawn, due to Robert Cruze's history of violent outbursts. Which you have heard all about, from the testimonies of several witnesses who have been on the receiving end of Robert Cruze's temper. Even one of his best mates, John Gibson told you that on several occasions, he had to pull Robert Cruze away from women he was verbally and or physically abusing", she firmly tells the court walking over to the jury. "That morning the stolen red 1998 Hyundai Lantra that Robert Cruze had been driving was involved in a hit and run! The victim was none other than Tanya Gannon, Robert Cruze's ex girlfriend! Coincident, I think not", Anderson ponds raising an eyebrow.

"So with their service weapons in hand, the Yabbie Creek Police, led by Senior Constable Buckton, search the hotel for Joey! Knowing there was a good possibility that Robert Cruze was in the hotel", she vividly describes the events that took place. "When they got to Joey Collins' room they found it empty, but saw that a struggle had taken place in the room. Senior Constable Buckton ordered her colleagues to spread out and continue their search", Anderson continues to dramatically describe the scene.

"As Senior Constable Buckton was passing one of the communal bathrooms, she heard water running. Her police training told her to check it out, which she did. As she entered the bathroom with her back out, Constable Kendall not far behind", she tells the tale. "Senior Constable Buckton found Robert Cruze backing away from the bathtub, not moving towards it like the defence have stated! She ordered him to get down on his knees a few times, when she glance at the bathtub, Robert Cruze took that opportunity to try and flee the scene of his crime. Fortunately is escape from justice was very short lived with Constables Watson and Hogan giving chase and apprehending him on the stairs of the hotel, where he continued to resist arrest", Anderson relays the climatic capture of Robbo.

"Ladies and gentle of the jury, you have heard sworn testimony for one of Australia's leading forensic psychiatrist, Dr Jane Halifax. She describes Robert Cruze as a narcissistic psychopathic sexual sadist with homicidal tendencies! Dr Halifax then went on to say, that Robert Cruze lacks empathy, something you need to regret any action you make. Therefore the defences claim that Robert Cruze regretted what he did to Joey Collins is farcical", she comments at its absurdity. "Dr Halifax also pointed out that in her professional opinion, Robert Cruze is a serial sex offender and has started down the path to become a serial killer! Dr Halifax has even staked her reputation on that fact! And when asked if Robert Cruze is dangerous, Dr Halifax' answer was that he is extremely dangerous, not only because of his explosive violent temper, but because he is a thinker and has the patience to wait for an opportunity for him to strike", Anderson voice rises powerfully.

"The defence would have you believe that Robert Cruze was temporarily insane when he tried to murder Joey Collins! However Dr Halifax refutes this claim and why, because part of being a psychopath he is a thinker. He brought with him gaffer tape to bind Joey Collins. He laid in wait for her, showing the patient side of his psychopathic nature, thereby proving he did not snap", she strongly argues. "Dr Halifax said when she spoke with Robert Cruze on three occasions he could hold a rational conversation and could be very articulate when speaking. Also Dr Halifax stated that Robert Cruze did not exhibit any paranoid delusions thereby bringing her to the conclusion that Robert Cruze was sane when he tried to murder Joey Collins", Anderson modestly pronounces.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you have heard factual and eye witness accounts of Robert Cruze's behaviour not only towards Josephine Collins but other people as well. You have heard professional experts' opinions of the trauma that Robert Cruze inflicted on Josephine Collins. As well as Robert Cruze's personality type and that of Josephine Collins' personality", she start to wind up her closing argument. "Robert Cruze set out to intimidate and terrorise Josephine Collins into quitting her job and when she refused to quit he brutally raped her. And when she sort justice for herself Robert Cruze stalked her, broke into her hotel room, bound and gagged her, then tried to murder her by drowning her in bathtub of cold water", Anderson relates incensed.

"Members of the jury therefore I implore you that to serve justice that you find Robert Anthony Cruze guilty of the brutal sexual assault and attempted murder of Josephine Anastasia Collins! Thereby also finding him guilty of violating an apprehended violence order. And guilty on the charge of resisting arrest. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the jury", Senior Sergeant Sharon Anderson beseeches. She then turns and walks back to the prosecution's table.

Joey whispers in Charlie's ear, "She made a powerful argument, but will it be enough?"

Charlie look into Joey's worried eyes, "Sweetheart, with that speech Robbo doesn't stand a snowballs hope in hell", she confidently reassures Joey.

"Mr Thompson the floor is yours", Magistrate Davis advises.

Mr Thompson stands and starts slow clapping his hands, "Bravo Senior Sergeant", he pompously comments. "What a wonderful piece of dramatics you played out for the jury. Yes ladies and gentlemen of the jury, that is all it was. It was meant to suck you in and paint my client as a cold calculating menace. Whilst glossing over the fact that Miss Collins led Robert on, practically seducing him then called rape to get the attention of Senior Constable Buckton. Who I might add used her position of been in charge of the Yabbie Creek Police Station, to harass Robert every chance she could get", Thompson remarks scornfully.

"The prosecution left out the fact that the other crew members of the trawler all believed that there was something sexual between Robert and Miss Collins, even Aden Jefferies believed it too", Thompson piously points out. "And on the afternoon of March 2nd of this year, Robert and Miss Collins had consensual rough sex on board the trawler, the 'Sea Dog'", he mildly states walking to the front of his table.

"And what happened after Robert left Miss Collins, who he claims was fine, is unclear. Did Miss Collins inflict harm upon herself or get someone else to do it, only Miss Collins knows. And Dr Holden could not rule out the possibility of the damage being self inflicted", Thompson speculates in a holier-than-thou manner. "But what is clear is that Robert did not rape Miss Collins! He gave into her demands for sex, which he regretted because she was his best mate's sister", he sadly states.

Joey gasps in horror at the suggestion that she harmed herself to fake her rape. Brett puts his arm around Joey and hugs her to him. "Jo everyone knows you'd never do that, you're too honest. And ya too much of a softy to hurt yaself", Brett whispers and kisses Joey's temple.

Joey digs him in the ribs at the softy comment, "thanks Brett", Joey murmur happy to have Brett's support.

"As for the charge of attempted murder, Robert was not in his right mind when he placed Miss Collins in the bathtub! He cannot really remember what happened after Miss Collins' callous comments, of wanting him to go to prison, and hoping he would be raped and trying to slam the door in his face", Thompson indignantly huffs. "Robert snapped at that point and he did something he didn't mean to do. Even the illustrious Dr Jane Halifax agreed that Robert could snap and do something rash. That is what happened, which was unfortunate for both Robert and Miss Collins", he portentously remarks.

"When Robert came out of his blind rage and realised what he had done, he was going to undo his mistake. But before he could help Miss Collins out of the bathtub, Senior Constable Buckton stormed into the bathroom aiming her gun at Robert and screaming at him", Thompson dramatically comments. "Robert believing that Senior Constable Buckton had feelings for Miss Collins and he became frightened for his life. So instead of complying with her demands 'to get on his knees', he panicked and ran. Not the smartest thing to do, but understandable", he states in a sympathetic voice.

Thompson walks over to the jury, "ladies and gentleman of the jury, Robert Cruze is as much of a victim here as Miss Collins. He never raped Miss Collins, but because Miss Collins told the police he did, they harassed him. The police questioned his family, his friends and his work colleagues. This put undue stress on Robert and when he went to speak with Miss Collins about why she was making these false allegations against him, she taunted him", Thompson argues with slight disgust in his voice. "This was too much for Robert and he snapped and did something foolish and unintentionally hurt Miss Collins. And because of this error in judgement, Robert violated the apprehended violence order. And he never intended to harm Miss Collins. And as for resisting arrest, he was scared that Senior Constable Buckton was going to shoot him for hurting Miss Collins. Thank you for your time and patience ladies and gentlemen of the jury", Thompson humbly finishes his argument.

As Ryan Thompson walks back to his seat, his assisted hands him a slip of paper. Magistrate Owen Davis waits for Thompson to be seated before he starts to instruct the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury..."

"Your Honour side bar", Thompson interrupts the judge.

"Make it quick Mr Thompson", Magistrate Davis sternly warns.

Ryan Thompson, Senior Sergeant Sharon Anderson and Veronika Hanlon all quick descend to the front of the stand. Magistrate Davis covers his microphone to hear what Thompson has to say. Whilst waiting the solicitors and the Magistrate Joey glances at Charlie worried. "Charlie what do you think is happening", Joey quietly asks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the defence has some new evidence they want to enter into trial. I don't know", Charlie honestly tells her.

"This late into the trial", Brett comments with apprehension in his voice.

"What will that mean", Joey anxiously inquires.

"Either an adjournment or a recess so the prosecution can view the new evidence", Charlie softly informs her.

"Fuck", Joey sighs.

Just then, the solicitors head back to their respective seats. Magistrate Davis tightly addresses the court. "Due to an unforseen emergency with the defence, the court will adjourn for today and will recommence for the jury's deliberation at 9am tomorrow morning. Court is adjourn." Magistrate Davis bangs is gavel.

* * *

><p>After arriving back at Storm's place, Leah, Aden, Ruby and Nicole are packing their belongings, while Charlie and Joey make cups of coffees. Storm is once again sitting in a recliner with an ice pack on her knee and Coco on her lap. While Jade is telling Tess and Rain about what happened in court today.<p>

"So when court starts tomorrow, the jury will go and decide that Robbo is guilty and come back with that decision", Tess mildly comments.

"Pretty much", Jade nonchalantly responds.

"That's why it was agreed that Leah, Aden, Ruby and Nicole should go home. Leah and Aden have a 21st to cater for and Nicole has her Year 12 muck up day...", Jade starts to explain.

"So why do I have to go, I have nothing on", Ruby whinges coming out of the theatre room with her bag in her hands.

"To enjoy the Year 12 muck up day and so Nicole has someone to spray shaving cream at", Joey answers smirking.

"And so you can find out from Jai and Annie what school work you've missed out on", Charlie pointedly adds.

"Prefer to stay here and support Joey", Ruby huffs and pouts.

Joey walks over to Ruby and gives her a hug. "Thanks Ruby that means a lot to me", Joey tenderly comments and hands Ruby the cup of coffee in her hand.

"So does that mean I can stay", Ruby hopefully asks.

"No Rubes", Charlie simply replies.

"But Charlie...", Ruby starts whine.

"You heard ya mum Ruby. Now quit your whinging", Leah firmly buts in. "Charlie will call you as soon as she finds out the verdict", she wearily finishes off. "Thanks Joey", Leah says as Joey hands her a coffee.

"She better", Ruby gruffly utters.

"So Leah what was your Year 12 muck up day like", Joey curiously asks, wanting to stop Ruby's grumbling.

"Our theme was ancient Greeks, most of us wore togas. We had the shaving cream and spray water bottles. It was a fun day, especially when the cooler teaches let us spray them", Leah smiles with fond memories.

"What about yours Charlie", Joey excitedly asks.

"We did the whole Titanic theme", Charlie replies thinking it was lame. "I'd have prefer 'Men in Black' myself", she finishes off.

"So who did you comes as", Tess asks interested.

"The boat", Ruby utter teasingly, because of all Charlie relationship disasters.

"Oh ha ha ha, very fun Rubes", Charlie sarcastically remarks as the people who know Charlie laugh. "I came as Fifth Officer Howard Lowe, the guy who led the lifeboats back to find the survivors", she states mildly.

"Even back then she wanted to be the savoir of women and little kitty cats", Ruby pokes fun at Charlie.

"Only so she could get kisses and hugs and watch them swoon at her bravery", Aden mockingly joins in.

"Yes I have had to shoo them out of the yard, because of all their obsessing meowing for Charlie's attention. Especially the little tortoise shell that lies in wait for Charlie on her car", Leah quips.

"Youse are just jealous you don't have such devoted admirers", Charlie snootily responds.

"I bet they're not happy to have Joey around taking up all of Charlie's attention", Rain chimes in chuckling.

"Yup not a pretty sight all those jealous little felines. I'd be very careful, if I was you Joey. You might end up with a fish head on ya pillow", Aden burst out laughing. "Or little cat nuggets in ya shoes", he hoots. "Hey Storm, Joey might have to borrow Coco off you to protect Joey from Charlie's hordes of kitty admirers", Aden guffaws.

"That's a clowder of kitty admirers and I'm sure having you and Ruby around would deterred any would be attack on Joey", Storm laconically replies.

"Why us", Ruby asks insulted.

"Well with Aden's boy stink and your angry screeches Rubes, no creature would dare come within cooee of your Joey", Storm calmly explains smirking to herself.

"Damn straight", Ruby blurts out. "Hang on are you calling me a harpy", she asks slightly mad, as she walks over to Storm.

"Now would I call you a harpy Rubes", Storm answers giving Rubes an innocent look.

"Boy stink", Aden finally responds. "Boy stink! What kind of crack it that", he exclaims insulted.

"Well Leah's ode de toilette 'Repel's' main ingredient is boy stink and as you're a boy and Joey's best guy friend, your stink will keep Joey safe from all of Charlie's jealous admirers when Charlie isn't around to flash her weapons", Storm replies straight faced.

No longer able to contain their laughter the rest of the group burst in to laughter. Charlie frowns asking in an indignant tone, "flashing my weapons?"

More peals of laughter burst forth at Charlie response. "Yes and what lovely weapons you have Charlie", Leah quips in subtle innuendo. "Now drink up you three, we have a two hour drive", she crisply commands.

"Ja mien captain", Aden responds, clicking his heals and saluting Leah.

Ruby rolls her eyes at Aden, "so Storm, Jade, we'll see on Saturday for the karaoke night at the Surf Club", Ruby happy chirps.

"Yeah, you will", Jade replies smiling.

"I've been thinking Ruby, that I might stay home and rest my knee", Storm tells her trying not to disappoint her.

"Prwease come Storm. I wanted to hear you sing", Ruby pouts and gives Storm her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Ruby you heard her, she needs to rest her knee", Leah chips in know how bad Storm's injuries are.

"Doc how bad is your knee", Joey chimes in worried and walks over to Storm.

"It's fine Logan, I just wasn't looking forward to the drive is all", Storm quickly answers not wanting to upset Joey.

"I'll drive and you can rest you leg Storm", Jade offers. "Seems I'm coming with you anyway", she cheekily states.

"Well then yes Ruby I'll see you Saturday", Storm utter capitulating. Leah shakes her head and sighs as Joey walks back over to Charlie.

"Cool", Ruby happy comments, then kisses Storm on the cheek and scratches Coco around her ears. "Bye Storm", she cheerfully says.

"Bye Rubes. And be good", Storm warmly responds.

"I'm always good", Ruby airily remarks flipping her hair over her shoulder and walking over towards her mother.

"Yeah right", Charlie snorts, putting down her coffee.

Ruby glares at Charlie, "well we all can't be boring workaholics like you Charlz. But wait that was before Joey came along, then my straight laced mother became a misbehaving raging nympho", Ruby snidely retorts.

"I beg your pardon, I am not", Charlie indignantly bites back.

"Oh please Charlie, you and Joey are like a pair of horny teenagers. You can't keep your hands off each other", Ruby sarcastically remarks.

"That's true", Leah dryly comments.

"Great, now I've got two of youse ganging up on me", Charlie sighs, as Joey hugs her from behind.

"Well they do have a point Charlie", Joey giggles and kisses Charlie on her neck.

"You're not helping", Charlie utters melting into Joey's embrace.

"See I rest my case", Ruby crows staring and gesturing at the both of them.

"Well can you blame me", Charlie comments looking adoringly into Joey's eyes and softly kissing Joey's lips.

"Girls tear ya lips from each other and come say goodbye", Leah briskly commands.

Joey reluctantly releases Charlie as they both move out of the kitchen to say their goodbyes to Leah, Ruby, Nicole and Aden. Charlie gives Ruby a big hug and echoes Storm's words for her to behave and that she would call Ruby was soon as they find out the verdict. As Charlie giving Ruby a hug, Joey hugs Leah with Leah reassuring Joey that Robbo won't get off. Aden then grabs Joey and wraps her in his arms, "Jo the fucking prick will go away for a long time. The mongrel shot himself in the foot and all but admitted he did it. So the jury will find him guilty", he whispers in her ear.

Pulling out of Aden's embrace, Joey softly strokes the side of Aden face. "Thanks Ade", Joey softly utters in gratitude. Joey is then tightly squeezed in a bear hug from Ruby, "Rubes loosen ya grip sweetie", she lightly teases.

Ruby relaxes her hold, "Joey the fucking wanker won't get away with hurt you", she fiercely states.

"Language Ruby, and know he won't...", Joey quietly starts to say.

"Because justice is on our side", Charlie honestly finishes off Joey's sentence. "Come on we'll walk you out", she says as she wraps her arms around Joey and Ruby.

With Leah, Ruby, Nicole and Aden leaving, Storm's house is quiet. The four women opted to have dinner delivered instead of them cooking a meal. During the meal they all mentioned how pleasantly surprise, they were at Brett's change of heart. In addition, how happy they all were for Joey, who has been missing her brother. Jade tells Joey if he had not came around to accepting her she was going to give him a piece of her mind. This causes laughter as they all pictured an irate Jade scolding Brett as if he was a naughty boy.

After dinner, Storm wonders off to her room to do some more work on her laptop, while Jade decides to watch a movie. Joey and Charlie agree that a nice soak in the outside spa will do them some good. As they step into the spa, each exclaims an audible sigh of relief as they submerge themselves in the hot bubbling water. Closing her eyes, Joey rests her head on the side of the spa, as Charlie gazes lovingly at her.

No longer able to resist, Charlie moves over to Joey and gently caresses the side of Joey's face. Joey opens her eyes and smiles at the tender expression on Charlie's face. Joey holds Charlie's hand to her face and slowly sits up and moves to the top step. She turns her face into Charlie's palm and softly kisses it. Charlie smiles and draws closer to Joey, then brings her other hand to Joey's face and with both hands cups Joey's face. Charlie slowly leans down and lightly kisses Joey's lips. Joey puts a hand on the back of Charlie's neck when she feels Charlie drawing away from her lips.

Joey returns Charlie's kiss, and softly brushes her tongue a long Charlie's lips. Charlie responds by opens her lips and sliding her tongue out to touch Joey's tongue. Joey reaches out with her other hand putting on Charlie's hip and tugs Charlie to her. Charlie kneels between Joey's legs, places her hands on Joey's hips, and pulls her to her. Joey wraps her legs around Charlie's hips and smiles at her. "Hello gorgeous", Joey lustfully murmurs. She brings her arm hand up from Charlie's hip to her neck and laces her fingers together.

"Hey beautiful", Charlie huskily replies, with desire slowly burning in her eyes. Charlie then leans in again, captures Joey's lips, and hungrily kisses her. Joey responds just and hungrily, darting her tongue into Charlie's open mouth, they both moan in delight. Charlie skates her hands up the sides of Joey's body until she reaches armpits. Charlie then slides her hands across Joey's chest and cups her breasts. Joey moans again at Charlie touch as Charlie gently kneads Joey's breasts through her bikini top.

Joey unlaces her fingers, unties the top laces of Charlie's bikini top, and watches it slowly fall down. She then glides her hands down Charlie's neck to her shoulders and then down Charlie chest to her breast where she cups Charlie's naked breasts. With her thumbs, Joey softly circles Charlie's hardening nipples. Charlie tears her mouth from Joey's and exclaims, "oh fuck yes!"

Joey moves her mouth to Charlie's sensitive neck where she kisses, lips and nips up and down Charlie's neck. Charlie makes little purring noise and Joey's lips, tongue and teeth assault her neck. While Joey is busy with Charlie's neck and breasts, Charlie slips her hands around to Joey's back, unclasps, and unties Joey's bikini top. Charlie then pulls it free from Joey's body and sets it adrift in the spa. Joey stops teasing Charlie's nipples with her thumbs to reach around Charlie's back and unties Charlie's bikini, the top floats off to join her bikini top.

Bring their torsos together, Joey and Charlie feel each other's breasts touching each other's. Charlie slides a hand up to the back of Joey's head and pulls Joey's head away from her neck. Charlie then seizes Joey's lips and kisses her passionately, which causes an intense throbbing between their legs. Joey starts to roll her hips as Charlie's tongue darts inside Joey's mouth. Joey moans into Charlie's mouth as she slides her hands down Charlie's slick back to grasp her arse as she moves her legs from around Charlie's hips. Joey squeezes Charlie's bum cheeks while continuing to grind into Charlie's pelvic area to create some fiction on her throbbing clit.

Charlie groans and breaks their kiss, but soon kisses from Joey's chin down her neck . Charlie's feverish kisses descends to Joey's breasts, where Charlie with the tip of her tongue circles Joey's aureoles before curling her tongue around Joey's nipples. "Oh my fuck", Joey cries out in pleasure as she brings her hands up to weave them through Charlie's hair to hold Charlie to her.

Charlie then blows a breath on one of Joey's stiffening nipples cause Joey to shudder with desire. "Charlie please", Joey demands pushing Charlie's head to her breast.

Charlie chuckles, then takes Joey's nipple in her mouth, and gently suckles it. Joey's closes her eyes and loudly sighs in rapture. Charlie takes turns in sucking, flicking, licking and nipping Joey's nipples. When her mouth is on one nipple her hand and fingers knead, stroke, rub and twist the other. And all the while Joey vocalises her heavenly delight in Charlie's talented pleasuring skills.

After what she deems enough breast play, Charlie slowly kisses and licks down Joey fabulous toned body. As Charlie reaches Joey's belly button she slips her tongue in it, then gently nips it. Charlie's hands slide down from Joey's breasts to her stomach, before they end up undoing Joey's boardies. Charlie then draws them down and off her body, with her admiring the fact that Joey is not wearing anything under them. Licking her lips, Charlie moves her hands under Joey's bum and lifts her up. Charlie then brings her mouth to blow a cool breath over Joey's hot aching centre. Joey's cries out, lifting her hips higher bringing her throbbing pussy close to Charlie's mouth.

Joey braces herself on her elbows as Charlie slides Joey's legs over her shoulders. Charlie then grips Joey's hips and lowers her mouth to Joey's very wet hot pussy. Flattening her tongue, Charlie takes a slow lick from the bottom of Joey's slit to just below her clit. Joey grunts and thrusts her hips. Charlie's runs her tongue around Joey's inner folds, marvelling at how ready Joey is for her. Charlie snakes her tongue inside Joey, finding tight and tasty.

Joey tosses back her head and thrusts her hips in a desperate rhythm to get Charlie to touch the right place to take her over the edge. "Charlie please", Joey begs loudly. On hearing, her lover's frantic beg, Charlie moves her right hand to the top of her apex and slips her finger down onto Joey eagerly humming clit. As Charlie's finger rhythmically rubs Joey's clit, Charlie curves her tongue and strokes Joey's g-spot. Joey's eyes roll back in head as she comes hard on Charlie's tongue screaming, "fuck Charlie!" Charlie gently sucks and licks Joey's delicious pussy, making sure is gets every last drop of Joey's cream.

As Joey comes down from her high, Charlie crawls up Joey's body, kissing it as she goes. When she reaches, Joey's breasts she gives her nipples a slow suckle before continuing to kiss up to Joey's throat. Charlie licks and kisses up Joey's chin, then she kisses Joey's bottom lip before giving Joey a deep sensual kiss. Joey tastes herself on Charlie's tongue as she sucks on Charlie tongue. Moaning they draws a part, they gaze at one another with Charlie having a smug grin on her face.

Joey returns Charlie's grin and promptly states, "my turn!" With that, Joey lifts up, bringing them to a standing position, where she then walks them to the other side of the spa. Once there Joey backs Charlie to the side and thrusts her thigh between Charlie's legs. Charlie yelps in surprise, with Joey then crushing their bodies together and her sucking on Charlie pulse point on her neck.

"Oh god", Charlie moans in blissful longing as she holds Joey's head to her. Joey rocks her thigh into Charlie as Charlie's hips slide up and down Joey's thigh. Joey lowers her head to Charlie breasts as she replaces her thigh with her hand. Charlie puts one of her legs over Joey's hips as Joey's fingers slip inside Charlie's bikini bottom and start to work their magic on her fully engorge throbbing clit. Between Joey's mouth ardently sucking her painfully hard nipples and her torturous teasing of Charlie's clit, Charlie growls, "Joey stop teasing!"

Joey looks up at Charlie's frustrate face and purrs, "want me inside you?"

"Yes", Charlie's hiss through gritted teeth as Joey's continues her slow teasing.

"Fast or slow", Joey seductively murmurs.

"Fast and hard", Charlie demands as Joey fingers slide down to Charlie's opening.

"Your wish is my command", Joey husky voice slides over Charlie like silk. And with that, Joey thrusts two fingers inside to Charlie and she start to pump them in and out of Charlie quickly. Charlie howls in pleasure as her hips thrusts furiously matches Joey's pace. As their rhythm falls in sync, Charlie pleads, "harder Joey!"

Spurred on by Charlie desperate pleads, Joey thrusts in a third finger causing her to go deeper and harder into Charlie. Charlie cries out, "I'm close baby!"

Joey curve her fingers, brings her mouth back to Charlie's nipple, sucking, and gently biting it. Joey feels light tremors around her fingers, then all of a sudden, Charlie core muscles clamp around her fingers. Charlie bucks and comes screaming, "God Joey!"

Joey gently and slowly pumps in and out of Charlie, riding her through her orgasm. After Charlie comes down, Joey carefully removes her fingers, Charlie whimper instantly missing them. Joey kisses Charlie softly as Charlie wraps her arms around Joey and hugs her. "God I love you", Charlie lovingly declares.

Joey gazes in to Charlie loving eyes, "I love you too Charlie", she adoringly responds and then she passionately kisses Charlie.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them Jade has accidently witnesses their lovemaking. Picking up Coco, Jade huffily whisper to the happy pup, "what is it with these Buckton girls wanting to fuck their girlfriends in the spa. Don't they know other people might want to use it after them!" Jade shakes her head and walks back inside.<p> 


	64. Chapter 64

_I just wanted to thank all the readers and reviewers of my story, I also appreciate the comments that have been make =0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 64

Joey takes a deep breath, she feels Charlie take her hand and squeeze it. Joey turns her head to gaze into the face of her loving supportive girlfriend and gives her a small smile. Charlie returns the smile as they then walk up the steps to the courthouse and over where Storm, Veronika and Senior Sergeant Anderson are waiting. As they approach all three women smile at them as they come to a stop in front of them. Senior Sergeant Anderson warmly asks, "hi Joey, Charlie, Jade. How are you all this morning?"

"Yeah good, hey V", Jade chirps.

"Fine thanks Senior Sergeant. Veronika", Charlie crisply responds to her fellow superior police officer.

"Nervous. Hi V", Joey quietly and honestly informs her.

"Good morning to all you lovely people", Veronika cheerfully responds.

"What put you in such a cheerful mood, did Heather put out for you", Jade cheekily asks.

"I'm in a good mood because today a scumbag will be going away for a very long time! And as for Heather, Jady, that is none of your fricken business", Veronika promptly answers, which causes them to laugh.

"I hope so", Joey comments slightly uncertain.

"Joey I have a good feeling about the outcome, and especially after yesterday with Cruze's outburst", Senior Sergeant Anderson reassuringly tells her.

"Joey the fucking dickhead is going to gaol where he belongs", a male's voice firmly states, as Joey feels an arms wrap around her shoulder.

Joey looks up to see her brother encouraging smiling face. "Hey Brett, what are you doing here", Joey utters, surprised to see her brother.

"I'm here to support you Jo. I know I've been a total wanker for the past few years. I'm just hoping we can start being a family again", Brett earnestly tells her.

Joey lets go of Charlie's hand and give Brett a hug, which he returns. "I'd like that too", she shyly answers.

Veronika claps her hands, "sorry to break up the family reunion but its show time", she eagerly informs them.

They all start to walk into the courthouse, with Joey holding Charlie's hand and her arm wrapped around Brett's waist.

* * *

><p>Once the court has been called to order, Magistrate Owen Davis turns to the jury. "Members of the jury, it is time for you to make your deliberation on the state prosecutor's case against one Robert Anthony Cruze on the charges of sexual assault, attempted murder, resisting arrest and violating an apprehended violence order", he firmly states.<p>

"You are all charged with the responsibility to make your decision of the fact that have been presented and that the prosecution had proven beyond a reasonable doubt that Robert Anthony Cruze did wilfully committed these crimes, then you must to find him guilty. But if the prosecution has not in your mind proven beyond reasonable doubt or other extenuating circumstances that Robert Anthony Cruze committed these crime you have to find him not guilty", Magistrate Davis solemnly instructs.

"Court is adjourned for the juries deliberation", Magistrate Davis gravely states banging his gavel.

As the jury is lead out of the courtroom, Charlie sighs, "now the waiting begins."

* * *

><p>Sitting outside the courtroom Brett nervously paces as Joey bites her thumbnail. Charlie gentle takes Joey's hand in hers to stop Joey worrying on her nail. Jade blows out a loud breath, "god when are they going to make a decision", she impatiently growls.<p>

"When they all agree", Storm calmly answers.

"How can you be so fucking calm", Jade accusingly snorts.

"It comes with my job description", Storm retorts unruffled.

"Right like being aloof and unemotional", Jade snipes back.

"No Jade, like being patient, something you should try and exercise occasionally", Storm tightly remarks.

Jade is about to snap back a reply when Veronika interrupts her. "Jade stop bitching at Storm, she's not the only one who is calm. Look at Charlie, Sharon and myself. As Storm said, it's because of our jobs that we're calm. We all have had lots of practice with the waiting game."

"Sorry Storm", Jade contritely murmurs.

"It's okay", Storm wearily replies.

In the silence that follows, Joey quietly asks, "how long has it been?"

Charlie looks at her watch, "it's been an hour and a half", she softly answers.

Just then, the door to the court opens and a court official comes over to Senior Sergeant Anderson, "the jury is back", he simply informs her.

"Okay everyone, let's go", Senior Sergeant Anderson smart states.

* * *

><p>As the jury enters the deliberation room, they all take a seat, then the foreman, a distinguish looking gentleman in his mid fifties starts the proceedings. "So let us look at the physical evidence first, then the testimonies. Then after that we can debate these facts", he crisply remarks.<p>

After each of the twelve-member jury look over the evidence and the testimonies, the foreman, Alex asks, "so what do you think?"

"I think he's guilty on all charges", Jean, a woman in her early thirties firmly states.

"You have no doubts of his guilt", Alex questions.

"None at all, the mongrel showed no remorse. Hell he laughed at the poor young woman's ordeal", Jean huffs. They is quietly murmurs of agreements around the table.

"What about Cruze's acclaim about the policewoman using her position to influence Collins' and harass him", Jim, a burly guy in his mid twenties broaches.

"If we are to go with the facts, Miss Collins told Mr Jefferies she had been raped before she ever told Senior Constable Buckton, therefore Senior Constable Buckton did not influence her into lying that she was raped. And as for harassing Mr Cruze, according to the facts, they discreetly investigated him in regards to the rape and they brought him in for questioning which was in the police's rights to do so, ergo no harassment", Craig, a slightly built man in his forties points out.

"Well the Collins woman did give Robert mixed signals, so no wonder he thought she liked him", Wendy, a surly women in her thirties states.

"But the fucking prick knew she was a lesbian, so he knew she wasn't interested in him", Steve, hard looking man, in his sixties explodes.

"Well being gay doesn't mean she wasn't interested, even her brother thought she was straight and that she liked Robert", Wendy hotly retorts.

"And we found out that he was denying she was gay because he didn't want to be thought of as being gay himself", Steve fires back.

"What about what that doctor said, she couldn't disprove that Collins didn't fucking rape herself", Jim sneers.

"Were you even listening to the testimony of Dr Holden or were you too busy staring at Roxanne's breasts to hear her tell the court that in her professional opinion Miss Collins does not have the type of personality to self harm", Craig comments in frustration, with Roxanne looking mortified then glares at Jim. "And if you bothered to look at Miss Collins medical photos you can see the damage and that is eleven days after the rape! Therefore, I can only image how hurt that poor woman was! In addition, Dr Holden said that it went well beyond rough sex, even beyond S&M sex! So clearly it wasn't consensual and in Dr Holden's expert opinion the damage wasn't self inflicted", Craig masterfully argues.

"And what about the attempted murder charge", Alex tactfully interjects.

"Well we only have he said, she said about what took place before Collins was bound and gagged, so there can be some doubt there", Wendy smarmily remarks.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! The arse wipe brought the gaffer tape with him, so he meant to kill her", Jean erupts in dismay at the stupidity of Wendy's remark.

"He could have had it on him like it was stated that he was fixing something", Jim retorts coming to Wendy's defence.

"So in his rage haze he remembers the gaffer tape he has in his pocket, is that what yours saying. Well that is a fucking load of crock, because in a rage haze he would more likely strangle her, snap her neck or beat her to death, then to bound, gag and try to drown her in a bathtub", Steve narkily points out.

"And how the hell would you know that", Jim surly inquires.

"Don't you read or listen to the news", Steve answers amazed that how dense Jim is.

"Steve is correct, when people snap in anger only their base functions work so complex tasks is beyond them. Therefore, the likelihood of Mr Cruze binding, gagging, carrying and filling a bathtub before placing Miss Collins in it is highly unlikely. If he had of tried to strangle, beat or neck Miss Collins' neck then the likelihood would suggest that he snap in anger", Roxanne factually states, leaving Wendy and Jim to gape at her. "I may be blonde and have big boobs, but it doesn't mean I dumb", she snidely adds. "Oh and let us not forget what the well renowned forensic psychiatrist Dr Halifax staked her reputation on, that Mr Cruze is a serial sex offender heading down the road to becoming a serial killer", Roxanne huff smugly.

"Anyone else have something they like to add, if not let us vote", Alex comments trying not to smirk.

* * *

><p>Back inside the courtroom, everyone is now seated and the court has come to order. Magistrate Owen Davis waits for the Court Officer to bring over the verdict of the jury. He silently reads it and hands the note back to the Court Officer who takes it back to the foreman who is standing. Once it is handed back to the foreman, Magistrate Davis stares at the defence's table. "The defendant will rise", he sternly states.<p>

After Robbo, Mr Thompson and his assistant stand, Magistrate Davis turns to the jury. "Mr Foreman, has the jury reached a verdict", he gravely inquires.

"We have your Honour", Alex the foreman solemnly answers.

"On the charge of sexual assault, how do you find the defendant", Magistrate Davis soberly asks.

"We find the defendant guilty, your Honour", Alex grimly replies.

Robbo mouth drops open in shock and he tries to talk but no words come out. He listens, stunned by what he is hearing. "On the charge of attempted murder, how do you find the defendant", Magistrate unemotionally requests.

"We find the defendant guilty, your Honour", Alex sombre answers.

"And on the remaining charges of resisting arrest and violating an apprehended violence order, how do you find the defendant", Magistrate Davis bleakly asks.

"On both charges we find the defendant guilty your Honour", Alex starkly responds.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman of the jury, you are dismissed. Sentencing with be scheduled for one weeks time. Court is adjourned", Magistrate Davis crisply comments. "Officers escort the prisoner out", he sternly adds.

Robbo comes out of his stupor and starts screaming, "this is fucking bullshit, I'm innocent!" Two Court Officers take him by the arms to escort him out. "Get ya fucking hands off me ya cunt", he continues to yell as they man handle him out of the courtroom. "Ya dead do ya hear me ya cunts, ya dead! I'm gunna kill all of you cunts", Robbo rants as he is dragged out.

Joey shudders and then breathes a sigh of relief, it is all over and Robbo is going to prison. Tears start to slide down her cheeks as she stands and hugs Charlie. Charlie kisses Joey's forehead and whisper, "it's all over sweetheart, he can't hurt you now." Joey nods her head and smiles at Charlie, then leans in and soft plants a tender kiss on Charlie's lips.

* * *

><p>Outside the courtroom, Joey and Charlie each take out their mobiles and make a call. Charlie phones Ruby whilst Joey phones Aden to tell them the verdict. They both have to pull their phones away from their ears as screeches of happiness ensue. After they hang up Charlie huffily asks Joey, "how's your hearing?"<p>

"About the same as yours. I don't know who screamed the loudest, Aden or Leah", Joey snorts.

"I had Ruby, Nicole and Annie all try and deafen me", Charlie grumbles.

Before Joey can respond, she is swept up in a big hug by Jade, who promptly crows to the beat of 'Ding Dong the Witch is Dead', "Ding dong the scumbags gone, the evil prick is gone!"

Joey shaking her head and drawing out of Jade's hug smirks and chuckles with everybody else at her antics, "you are bad."

"I'm just voicing what everyone is thinking", Jade happily informs Joey.

"Yes justice has been served", Veronika comments smiling.

Joey shyly steps over to Veronika and lightly hugs her. "Thanks V for all your help", Joey murmurs.

"It was my pleasure Joey. I'm glad the jury saw Robbo for the lowlife piece of shit that he is", Veronika plainly replies and returning Joey's hug.

"Not to mention a dumb fuck", Ryan Thompson huffs walking over to them. "Well played counsellors", he offers his congratulations as he shakes Veronika and Senior Sergeant Anderson's hands. "The wanker should have taken the deal or at the very least had a trial by Judge", Thompson remarks in disdain.

"Ryan how's your son", Veronika inquires with concern in her voice.

"A lot better thanks, but he gave us quite a scare. I'm just glad he had his epipen handy. Sue took him home from the hospital this morning", Thompson replies with relieve in his voice. "And thanks again for your help with Davis yesterday, I know the old codger was going to deny my request for an adjournment", Thompson sincerely remarks.

"No problem I'm just glad he's okay", Anderson warmly comments. "So do you think Cruze plead out on the Tanya Gannon case", she mildly asks.

"God I hope so, if not I'm going to accuse myself for it. I'll cite depraved indifference hence not giving the proper representation for my client", Thompson scornfully responds.

"You'll get cited for contempt, and made to stay on as his solicitor more likely to happen", Veronika quips.

"Yeah that would be my luck", Thompson sourly comments. "Oh and how in the hell did you get Jane Halifax to testify for you", he utters in disbelief.

"My dear Ryan, it's not what you know, but who you know, that gets you what you want or need. You should know that by now", Veronika gloats as she smugly looks at Storm.

Ryan glance in the direction of Veronika's gaze, "should have known", he snorts. "Well I'll see youse in court ladies", Thompson dismissively remarks as he moves away for them, with both Veronika and Senior Sergeant Anderson saying their goodbyes to him.

"What a pompous arsehole", Charlie huffs as she wraps her arms around Joey's waist.

"Yeah I'm with you Charlie", Brett sneers with a disgusted look on his face as he eyes off the retreating form of Ryan Thompson.

"I was going to say arrogant prick, but pompous arsehole is just as good", Jade glibly comments. "So what are we going to do for the rest of the day", she asks with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hell no, we're not shopping", Joey quickly tells her.

"Now my dear sweet Joey I wasn't suggesting we go shopping", Jade sweetly purrs put her arm around Joey's shoulder. "What I thought was that we could do a harbour cruise, then Storm can shout us lunch to celebrate. And tonight I could take youse out clubbing to finish off the celebration", she happily informs her.

"Hey that sounds like a good idea", Charlie readily agrees.

"Okay", Joey suspiciously agrees.

Storm whispers in Veronika's ear, "I wonder how long it will take them to realise that they just agreed to go shopping, because Jade is going to insist that they need to buy clothes and shoes for their night out on the town."

"Not until after lunch when she drops that bomb on them", Veronika snickers.

"What are you two plotting over there", Charlie warily asks.

"Now that would be telling", Storm calmly replies.

"Should we be scare", Joey curiously asks.

"Oh most definitely", Veronika answers with mirth in her voice. "Well peoples I'm going to surprise my lovely wife and take her to lunch. You all be good. Tudel lu", she crisply states waving and walking away.

They all say goodbye to Veronika, as Joey turns to her brother and tentatively asks, "Brett would you like to joins us?"

"You sure, I don't want to intrude", Brett hesitantly answers.

"We're sure", Jade interjects briskly. "Now Brett I have a bone to pick with you", she sternly says taking him by the arm and leading him out of the courthouse. "Where did you get the demented idea that Joey would ever be interested in such a chauvinistic evil filthy pig", Jade demands, whilst Brett looks at her stunned.

"Oh boy", Joey sympathetically utters.

"This is going to prove interesting", Charlie comment smirking.

"You have no idea", Storm murmurs. "I feel sorry for your brother Joey, there is no escaping Jade now that she has got a hold of him", she kindly tells her.

"Come on you lot, move your arses", Jade hollers.

"She's such a charmer", Storm sarcastically comments.

Joey pulls Charlie closer into her side and takes Storm's hand as they start to follow Jade and Brett. "Well at least you know where you stand with her", Charlie chuckles.

"Just don't stand to close, she bites", Joey quips, causing Charlie and Storm to laugh.

* * *

><p>As evening deepens, it finds Joey still glaring at Jade with Charlie and Storm trading smirking glances between each other. Jade sighs in frustration, "look, I'm not going to apologise to you anymore Jo! Just get over it, it wasn't that bad. Charlie looks stunning and so do you!"<p>

"Three hours Jade! It shouldn't have taken that long! And what about poor Storm, by the time you finishes with your shopping torture she could barely walk", Joey snaps.

"Ladies this is not how the night is suppose to be going", Storm interrupts their tirade at one another and hands them both a glass of very expensive champaign, which Joey and Charlie choked over the price. "It's supposed to be a celebration, not a sniping completion", she admonishes them. "And Joey I agree with Jade, you and Charlie look simply stunning", Storm finishes off kissing Joey's temple. She admires Charlie in a cobalt Cooper St Nobility party dress with matching colour Siren Divina Cobalt platform shoes. With Joey dressed all in Calvin Klein from the blue broadcloth city shirt to the black sateen straight leg pants and black fitted leather jacket and topped off with a pair of Diavolina Jackson black boots.

"And what about me", Jade whinges.

Storm looks her over carefully in her Cooper St Spellbound Sass party dress and Castello Black zipped heel platform shoes. "Yeah you look okay", she nonchalantly comments.

Jade jaw drops and a strangled, "what", she squeak. Her facial expression changes from surprise to hurt. Joey and Charlie chuckle at her reaction.

Storm steps over to Jade places her arm around Jade shoulder and kisses her temple. She whispers, "honey you look beautiful."

Jade turns and wraps her arms around Storm's waist and smiles. "Thanks babe", she gratefully utters. "So you sure you don't want to come out with us", Jade gently asks.

"As Joey pointed out, after our traipsing around the shops, my knee would not last the first opening lines of the first song I was to dance to. So me and my stronger pain medication have a date to night", Storm reluctantly replies.

"Doc are you going to be okay by yourself", Joey asks worried.

"Yes Logan I'll be fine", Storm answers her and smiles reassuringly.

Charlie grins at Joey and Storm's pet names they occasionally call each other especially when they are worried about each other. "Call us if you need anything", Charlie firmly states.

"I will. Now go, have fun", Storm responds as she leads them to the front door.

"So Jade where are you taking us", Joey curiously asks.

"I think I'll take you to the 'Bootleg Bar and Italian Food' for dinner then to the Soho Bar", Jade eagerly informs them.

"Well then you all have a nice night", Storm warmly tells them. "And by the way your taxi's just arrived", she finishes off and press the button to open the gate to let the taxi in.

"Night Stormy", Jade says lightly kissing her on her lips.

"You behave", Storm teasingly warns.

"What's the fun in that", Jade quips.

Joey rolls her eyes, "Night Doc, and just call if you need anything", Joey caringly comments, giving Storm a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Night Logan", Storm responds smiling.

"Night Storm", Charlie quietly utters leaning in. "I'll keep an eye on them", she whisper then kisses Storm softly on her lips.

"But who'll be keeping an eye on you", Storm teasingly murmur and Charlie cheekily winks at her, as the taxi pulls up the driveway in front of the door. "Night ladies", she chuckles shooing them out the door.

* * *

><p>Charlie stands behind Joey with her arms wrapped around Joey's waist with her chin resting on Joey's shoulder. Joey pushes back into Charlie grinding her bum into Charlie with her hands gripping Charlie's hips and moving to the beat of the music. Charlie kisses Joey's sensitive neck as Jade walks up to them with their drinks. Handing each of them their drinks Jade leans in, raising her voice smiling and asks, "So are youse having fun?"<p>

"Yeah", Joey replies grinning, taking her drink and happily continues to rub against Charlie.

"I suppose", Charlie growls taking the drink that is offered to her.

"What's up Charlie", Jade curiously asks coming to stand in Charlie and Joey's personal space so she can hear them better.

"I tell you if one more person tries to crack on to Joey, I swear to god", Charlie annoying states. "Can't the fuckers see that she's with me", she huffs holding Joey tighter to her.

"Charlie don't get upset, just smile at them 'cause you know they haven't got a hope in Hades of getting into Joey's pants", Jade chuckles and gives Charlie's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Yeah babe", Joey giggles turning her face up to look at Charlie. "Oh and how many guys and girls have hit on you tonight, mmm", she pointedly asks.

"That's not the point", Charlie sulks still feeling her jealousy.

Joey leans up, captures Charlie lips, and kisses her deeply to try to rid Charlie of some of her jealous feelings. Before they get too carried away, they have Jade knocked into them spilling their drinks. "Watch it you fucking idiot", Jade vents irritated.

Turning around the muscle bound 6'2" guy and sheepish apologises "hey I'm sorry."

"So you fucking should be", Jade angrily blurts out looking up at the guy. "Tom", she says shocked.

"Jade", Tom happily crows then picks her up and promptly kisses her soundly.

Joey and Charlie both stare at them bemused and wait for them to reacquaint themselves. After several minutes, Joey giggles whispering in Charlie's ear, "you think she's forgotten we're here?"

"I think so", Charlie chuckles.

As the noise of the bar penetrates Jade's little bubble of happiness, she remembers Charlie and Joey. Blushing she moves slightly away from Tom and introduces him to Charlie and Joey. Shake their hands Tom warmly states, "nice to meet you both."

"So what do you do for a living Tom", Charlie mildly interrogates him, feeling protective of Joey and Jade.

"I'm a sergeant in the army", Tom answers crisply with his arm around Jade's waist.

"So when did you get back from Afghanistan", Jade curiously inquires, her arm wrapped around his waist.

"I got back a couple of days ago. I was going to call you but I didn't think you'd want to see me after I just up and left", Tom replies slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah I was mad for a while, but Storm pointed out that you have to go where you're deployed, but it still hurt", Jade honestly tells him.

"I'm so sorry", Tom sincerely apologises. "Speaking for which, where is Storm", he queries looking around for her.

"She's at home. She hurt her knee so she resting it", Joey warmly answers.

"Is she okay", Tom asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, she just needs to rest it", Charlie responds reassuringly.

"Good", Tom says relieved. "So would you ladies like another drink", he politely asks.

"Yes, seems you spilt our last ones when you cannoned Jade into us", Joey ribs him.

"Oh I liked that, cannon, army, very witty", Charlie chortles.

"I was going to say shot, but Jade is bigger and slower than a bullet", Joey quips.

"Fuck you too missy", Jade squawks giving Joey the finger.

"Now, now Jady, we don't know where you've had that finger", Charlie gently taunts pushing Jade's finger down.

"If what she keeps telling us, I know where she had it", Joey crows in laughter.

"Don't listen to them Tom, they're just jealous they'll never get to experience how good this finger is", Jade seductively purrs. "Now let's get them drinks, shall we", she sweetly turning him towards the bar and giving Joey and Charlie the finger again.

"Promises, promise", Joey calls out to her. Joey turns to Charlie grinning, "love you babe."

"I love you too sweetheart", Charlie beams turning Joey around in her arms and kissing her passionately.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Joey stumble through Storm's front door shushing each other and giggling as Charlie removes her shoes. They barely notice in the alcohol haze that Storm has left the dining room light on. They kiss and sway their way to their bedroom door where they are met by an excited puppy. Joey leans down and picks Coco up where she and Charlie's faces are promptly licked. "Eww dog slobber", Charlie comments irked, while Joey giggles. "Now say goodnight to her Jo, 'cause we have some of our own licking to do", she suggestively states wiggling her eyebrows and taking Coco from Joey and putting her on the flood.<p>

"Why Charlie, where would you like me to lick you", Joey teasingly asks.

"All over, but especially aching throbbing clit", Charlie answers vocalising her need.

Joey quickly drops to her knees and gazes up at stunned Charlie. Joey runs her hands up the outside of Charlie long lean tan legs and up under her dress. When Joey reaches Charlie's hips, she gently takes the sides of her g-sting and pulls them down. Quickly removing them from Charlie's legs, Joey gently backs Charlie against their closed bedroom door. Joey then starts to slowly kiss and lick her way up the inside of Charlie's right leg, as her fingertips slowly run up the back of Charlie's legs.

Charlie spreads her legs wider as Joey gets closer to her wet throbbing sex. Charlie moans loud as Joey kisses her sex. Joey grasps the cheeks of Charlie's arse and starts to knead them as she runs the tip of her along Charlie's slit. "Fuck yes", Charlie cries in delight and weaves her hand through Joey's hair and hold her to her.

Pushing her tongue through Charlie's folds, Joey teases Charlie's opening, with Charlie bucking and grunting trying to get Joey to put her tongue inside her. However, Joey resists and keeps teasing her. "Joey please", Charlie begs in frustration. Joey then relents and slides her tongue into Charlie's tight opening. "Yes baby", Charlie calls out.

As Joey's stiff tongue pumps in and out of Charlie, Charlie hips rhythmic thrusts matches Joey's pace. Charlie starts to pant and her hips start to thrust faster as she nears the edge of her orgasm. "Joey I need your tongue on my clit", Charlie demands with carnal desire.

Hearing how close Charlie is and her demand, Joey slides her tongue up to Charlie's aching erect clit. With the tip of her tongue, she swirls it over the top of Charlie's hard bud, eliciting a deep moans from Charlie's lips. While her tongue is stimulating Charlie clit, Joey glides her right fingertips from Charlie's bum to pussy opening. As she gently sucks on Charlie's clit, she pushes two fingers inside Charlie. She then slowly slides her fingers in and out of Charlie as she flicks her tongue on Charlie clit.

Charlie starts her 'Joey' mantra as their pace picks up, driving her closer to that wonderful edge. Charlie feels Joey's left hands glide up the inside of her dress over her toned stomach up to cup her breast. Rolling Charlie's nipple between her fingers, Joey then curves her fingers inside Charlie and hits her g-spot. At the same time, Joey sucks and gently tugs on Charlie's clit. All this stimuli cause Charlie's orgasm to explode and rush through her body. "Fuck Joey", Charlie screams, as Joey keeps pumping her fingers gently and soft licking Charlie clit as they ride out her orgasm.

As Charlie comes down from her high, Joey hold her up, as she gently removes her fingers from inside Charlie, Charlie whimpers at the loss. Joey then licks her fingers clean and after that, she licks Charlie sex savoury Charlie's sweet nectar. This causes a mini orgasm with Charlie groaning and drawing Joey's face from her. "Oh god baby", Charlie moans.

Joey giggles and slowly stands making sure Charlie doesn't fall. When they are eye-to-eye, Joey kiss Charlie, brushing her tongue along Charlie's lips for her to open her mouth. Charlie open her lips and Joey's tongue darts in exploring Charlie's exquisite mouth. Charlie can taste herself on Joey's tongue, with her tongue massaging Joey's. They both moan into each other's mouth. Joey then lifts Charlie to her hips with Charlie wrapping her long legs around her hip and her arms around Joey's neck. Breaking their kiss due to lack of oxygen, Joey opens their bedroom door and carries Charlie inside. Once inside Joey place Charlie on their bed and starts her licking Charlie everywhere.


	65. Chapter 65

_G'day, I Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviews and reads my story, also all the alerts =0) I just want to say I prefer Sara Ramirez' version of 'The Story', but since this is set in 2009 the version that is sung will be Brandi Carlile's version. Please enjoy this update =0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 65

Joey opens the door to the bedroom that she and Charlie are sharing giggling with Charlie nuzzling her neck from behind. Upon opening the door, Joey notices Charlie's blue g-string daggling from the doorknob and quickly removes them. She then holds them up to show Charlie who blanches and snatches them off Joey who giggles louder. Charlie throws them on the bed and follows Joey out of the room.

When they enter the open lounge room area from the hallway, they see Storm in the kitchen cutting up fruit. Storm smiles at them as they walk through the lounge and dining rooms to come sit at the breakfast counter. "I take it you had a good night last night", Storm comments with mirth in her voice.

"Yeah it wasn't bad", Joey replies smiling broadly.

"Good", Storm states returning Joey's smile. "Oh Charlie did you get your undies, I hung them on the door knob", Storm comments nonchalantly keeping a straight face and looking innocently at Charlie.

"Yes I did thanks", Charlie utters blushing with embarrassment.

"So no Jade? Did she pass out somewhere and you couldn't move her", Storm asks in jest.

"No, she ran into an old boyfriend and left with him", Joey happily answers.

"An old boyfriend", Storm curiously asks, tensing slightly.

"Yeah, solider Tom", Charlie warmly responds taking a piece of watermelon and popping it into her mouth.

"Oh. I'm glad he's safely back from his tour", Storm kindly murmurs, as she continues to cut up the fruit.

"I take it from her reaction to him last night he isn't one of her cheating exs", Joey quizzes Storm.

"No he was one of the few nice guys she's been with. He only broke up with her because he got deployed and didn't want her to wait around for him to come back. Just encase he didn't make it back", Storm softly explains whilst Charlie makes her and Joey a coffee.

"So how did they meet", Charlie curiously inquires as she froths the milk.

"When she and some of her straight girlfriends were spending new year's holidaying up in the Whitsunday's", Storm neutrally recalls, but Joey notices a tightening around Storm's eyes.

"So you're making us a fruit salad for breakfast", Joey asks changing the subject.

"No, not for breakfast, for lunch", Storm corrects her.

"What time is it", Charlie inquires handing Joey her coffee.

"Its 1:15", Storm simply answers.

"What", Joey exclaims.

"Well time flies while you're have fun", Storm suggestively quips. As she picks up a strawberry and shoves it in her mouth.

"It sure does", Charlie murmurs with a lustfully glint in her eyes.

"Behave you", Joey orders blushing, and Charlie giggles. "So Storm how did you sleep", she asks picking up a slice of apple.

"Better", Storm briskly replies.

"That's good", Charlie happily comments taking a strawberry from the fruit platter.

Before anything more can be said, Storm front door opens and they hear Jade laughingly call out, "hey is everyone decent?"

"I am, but I don't know about Joey or Charlie", Storm jokingly calls back.

"Why are they still in bed shagging each other stupid", Jade quips coming into the kitchen area with Tom in toe.

"No we're eating lunch", Charlie replies indignant.

"But as soon as we're finished I plan to throw Charlie on the dining table and have my wicked way with her", Joey calmly states eating a slice of watermelon. As Charlie stares at her in disbelief and takes a sip of her coffee.

"And Joey said I could watch because I'd find it very educational", Storm comments straight faced.

Charlie chokes on her coffee, Tom softly chuckles whilst Jade glares at both Joey and Storm. "God you two think you're so fucking funny, well you're not", Jade snorts.

"Well at least you called out this time", Joey concedes smirking at Jade.

"I was just making sure I did walk into something I didn't need to see", Jade pointedly states.

"Yeah you arrived a bit too early. I was just about to ask Joey and Charlie would they be up for a threesome because I had a goodnight sleep", Storm comments feigning disappointment.

"What", Charlie exclaims choking now on a piece of orange. Joey giggles gently slapping Charlie on the back to help her to bring up the orange.

"Get fuck the pair of youse", Jade huffs giving them the finger.

"Tom it's good to see you", Storm remarks smiling and hold out her hand.

Tom takes it and pulls Storm into a hug. "Good to see you too Storm", he happily responds.

After Storm and Tom break their hug, Jade comments slightly nervous, "I hope youse don't mind but I invited Tom to the karaoke night."

"No, that's fine. I'm sure we can find room for you both", Joey warmly replies after she sees Charlie and Storm nod their heads.

"You don't need to find room for us, Tom booked us a room at the Sands Resort", Jade tells them with relief in her voice and smiling adoringly at Tom. "But Storm I'll still drive you there", she says reassuringly.

"You don't need to, I can drive myself", Storm quietly responds.

"No I promised. And I get the feeling that Leah wouldn't be happy if you drove yourself", Jade prattles.

"Storm is Leah your girlfriend, cool", Tom innocently asks, happy that Storm has found someone.

Joey and Charlie burst out laughing, whilst Storm smirks and shakes her head. "Storm wishes", Jade snorts. "No Leah's straight. She just mother's everyone", she tells Tom.

"Oh", Tom utters slightly embarrassed. "Well you better do what she tell you. 'Cause if she's like most sheila's, you'll never hear the end of it if you don't", he quips winking at Storm.

"What the fuck", Jade exclaims slapping Tom across the stomach.

"Yeah right", Charlie snorts taking another sip of her coffee.

"Damn straight", Joey forthrightly agrees, which earns her glares from both Charlie and Jade. "What, it's true, Leah would let her have it", Jade states glaring back at them.

"Yeah, but you're suppose to disagree when males say sexist remarks like that, even if it is true", Jade huffily points out.

"Really", Joey scoffs.

"Yes honey, really", Charlie mildly informs her kissing her tempt.

"You've been hanging around guys for too long", Jade remarks with slight disdain in her voice.

"Better watch out Joey, it looks like they are going to girlify you", Storm teases chuckling.

"Nope, not going to happen", Joey stubbornly states.

"Well ladies we better make tracks soon, because Ruby will want to know everything that happened yesterday in great detail", Storm pointedly comments. "And between that and how long it take for you all to get ready, I'd like to have something in my stomach before we do the whole drinking bit", she jokingly finishes off.

"Get fucked, I don't take that long", Jade narkily replies.

"Neither do we", Charlie snorts.

"Really, I remember you and Joey were in the bathroom for 45 minutes and then it took you another hour to emerge for the bedroom before youse were really to go out last night", Storm responds matter-of-a-fact.

Jade and Tom both chuckle as Charlie and Joey both blush. "We couldn't help it if we lost track of time", Joey murmurs uncomfortable.

"That's my point for why we need to leave soon. Just encase you both lose track of time again", Storm comments with mirth in her voice.

"Okay peeps, let's get this show on the road", Jade excitingly states clapping her hands once. As Tom picks up Coco and gives her head a scratch.

* * *

><p>When they pull up at Storm's beach house, Charlie parks her car in the carport, whilst Jade parks Storm's 4x4 over near the fence closest to the beach. Tom parks his soft-top deep cherry red Jeep Wrangler behind Charlie's car. Ruby comes out of the house and happily greets them. She gives Charlie and Joey a hug before launching into what happened in court yesterday. Before either Charlie or Joey can respond, Ruby notices Tom, "and who the hell are you", she bluntly asks.<p>

"Ruby this is Tom, Jade's boyfriend. Tom this is my daughter Ruby", Charlie warmly introduces him to her daughter.

"Nice to meet you Ruby", Tom comments smiling.

"Boyfriend", Ruby screeches. "Where the hell has she been hiding you", she untactfully spits out.

"He was hiding in Afghanistan for the last nine months", Jade remarks walking up and putting her arm around Tom. He slips his muscularly arm around Jade slender waist.

"Oh so you're an army jerk", Ruby rudely states.

"Ruby", Charlie harshly exclaims at Ruby's bad manners.

"It's okay Charlie, I've been called worse". Tom laughs brushing off Ruby's remark.

"I'm sorry Tom, but the last army guy Charlie and Leah dated was a complete mongrel to them", Ruby apologises slightly embarrassed by her outburst.

"Roman had issues, you know that Ruby", Charlie interjects calming down a bit because Joey is gently rubbing her back.

"Yeah macho fucking crap issues", Ruby grumbles.

"Ruby", Both Charlie and Joey warn.

"Yeah, yeah, watch my language", she huffs. "So where is Storm", Ruby asks changing subjects.

"Setting up her camper thingy", Jade airily answers.

"She didn't need to, she could have slept inside", Joey comments slightly miffed.

"Only if she wanted to hear you and Charlie going for it all night", Ruby quips. "Which I don't think she wants to by how far she's parked away from the house", she laughs.

"She said she is parked over there to get the ocean breeze", Jade tells them slightly frowning.

"Of course she would say that. She wouldn't tell you, that Charlie and Joey have very loud sex! Because she wouldn't want to embarrass them", Ruby snorts.

"No we have you to do that, don't we Rubes", Charlie sarcastically states.

"That's what daughters are for, to embarrass parents", Ruby sweetly remarks.

"And vice versa", Jade chuckles.

"That's true", Ruby gruffly replies. Charlie and Joey raise an eyebrow at her and glare. "Well I'm going to see if Storm would like some help. Nice to meet you Tom", she hurriedly comments and quickly heads off to see Storm.

"Kids are cute, when their asleep", Tom chuckles.

"Ain't that the truth", Charlie grumbles.

"Would youse like a coffee before you check into the 'Sands'", Joey kindly offers.

"No I think we'll head now and meet youse at the Surf Club at 7:30", Jade politely declines.

"Oh you want to check out the mattress", Joey suggestive implies giving them a wink.

"And other places in the room", Jade teases back.

"Yes well, we'll see you at 7:30", Tom states slightly embarrassed and clearing his throat.

The women laugh, "see youse then", Charlie says laughing.

Jade and Tom walk to his car, turn and wave as Joey wraps an arm around Charlie who reciprocates. They return the waves and watch Jade and Tom drive away. They then pick up their bags and head inside.

* * *

><p>As they walk into the Surf Club, they spot Leah talking with Rachel, Tony and Martha. Tony sees them and waves them over. Storm asks Joey, Charlie, Ruby and Nicole what they would like to drink before heading for the bar. After a quick flurry of hugs, Martha curiously asks, "so what happened yesterday? We know the jury found Robbo guilty, but I want the dirty!"<p>

"Don't we all", Hugo half laughs walking up to the table. "Here youse go", he says handing out drinks to Martha, Leah, Rachel and Tony.

Joey tenses and emits a low soft growl, which only Charlie can hear, with Charlie holding tight to Joey to reassure her. "Well the jury took an hour and half to come back with a guilty verdict for all the charges. And after the judge thanked the jury and told the court that the sentencing hearing with be next Friday, Robbo lost it. He started yell that he was going to kill everybody as he was dragged out of there", Charlie calmly relayed what had happened.

"What a knob! I hope at the sentencing they make it a really long sentence", Tony comments in disdain.

"Well apart from what he did to Joey, threatening to kill the judge, I'd say he'll be put away for a long time", Storm firmly answers arriving at the table and handing out the drinks.

After Storm has handed out the drinks, Leah gives her a tight hug with Storm grunting in slight pain. Pulling back Leah critically looks at Storm, "are you alright", Leah asks slightly worried.

Pricking her ears up when she hears Leah ask that, Joey quickly turns towards Leah and Storm. "Doc", Joey queries in concern.

"I'm fine, I just pulled a muscle setting up my camp", Storm replies brushing off their concerns.

"Storm Joey and I could have stayed at Leah's, you could have had your bed", Charlie points out.

"Look I like camping and it's not like I'm roughing it. I have a comfy double bed", Storm lightly answers.

"Also I'd say she didn't want to sleep in a bed that Joey and Charlie fuck in", Ruby mumbles as she takes a sip of her diet coke. Nicole pokes her, being the only person to hear Ruby's comment.

"So what is everyone going to sing to night", Nicole sweetly asks changing the subject.

"Hopefully nothing to sappy", Jade cracks as she and Tom arrive at the table.

"I second that", Aden happily touts joining the table.

After everyone is introduced to one another, Ruby goes up and brings back the karaoke book with all the songs in it. The women more than the men excitedly look through it and make their possible selections because they all are saying they aren't going to sing. Tony teases that Rachel, Martha and Leah should get up and sing a song together. With Martha telling him that, he and Hugo should do a duet.

As the alcoholic beverages flow, so does the dutch courage and Leah, Martha and Rachel decide to get up and sing. After they tell Alf what song they want to perform, he introduces them. "Ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce our next act, Summer Bay's very own 'Bananarama', singing 'Venus', 'Ladydrama'!"

As Martha, Rachel and Leah step onto the stage, it becomes clear that they had thought about singing together before this night. They look like drag queens, with big hair, over the top make up and skin tight clothes. Leah is dressed in as a red devil, pitchfork, tail and horns. While Rachel is in black looking like the woman version of Dracula meets dominatrix. While Martha is Venus on a half shell in a very tight ink strapless dress with a long blonde wig. Hoots of laugher and whistles are heard around the Surf Club as they start to sing.

_Goddess on the mountain top__  
><em>_Burning like a silver flame__  
><em>_The summit of beauty and love__  
><em>_And Venus was her name_

_She's got it_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it__  
><em>_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_It your desire__  
><em>_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_It your desire_

Rachel and Martha seductively skink over to Tony and Hugo and run their hands through their hair and intimately touch their faces and chest whilst singing the second verse. Leah meanwhile does her sexy Devil dance.

_Her weapons were her crystal eyes__  
><em>_Making every man a man__  
><em>_Black as the dark night she was__  
><em>_Got what no-one else had__  
><em>_Wa!__  
><em>

At the end of the verse, they push the guys away and rejoin Leah up on stage.

_She's got it_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it__  
><em>_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_It's your desire__  
><em>_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_It's your desire_

Leah, Martha and Rachel dress around doing the dance steps that 'Bananarama' did in the instrumental.

_Venus, __She's got it__  
><em>_Yeah, baby, she's got it__  
><em>_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_It's your desire__  
><em>_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_It's your desire_

_Goddess on the mountain top__  
><em>_Burning like a silver flame__  
><em>_The summit of beauty and love__  
><em>_And Venus was her name. Wa!_

_She's got it_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it__  
><em>_I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_It's your desire__  
><em>_Well, I'm your Venus, I'm your fire__  
><em>_It's your desire_

_Venus was her name_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it_

_Yeah, baby, she's got it_

The crowd clap, cheer, whistle and laugh as Leah, Rachel and Martha bow and blow kisses to their adoring fans.

After they have changed, 'Ladydrama', rejoin the table, with Charlie and Joey are still wiping their tears of laughter from their eyes. "That was very entertaining ladies. Did Martha do the choreograph for it", Aden cheekily asks because of her time as a stripper.

"Aden you cheeky bugger", Martha exclaims indignant swotting him on the back of his head. "And as a matter of fact I did", she state in a 'so there' voice.

"So who's up next", Aden inquires looking around the table.

"Where's Ruby", Charlie asks slightly concerned and looking around.

Before anyone can answer her Alf gruffly speaks, "settle down ya flamin' galahs! I have our next performer of the night. She's a little treasure, singing 'The Right Kind Of Wrong', here's Ruby!"

Ruby nervously licks her lips and starts to sing the 'Coyote Ugly' movie song.

_I know all about,__  
><em>_Yea about your reputation__  
><em>_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation__  
><em>_But I can't help it if I'm helpless__  
><em>_Every time that I'm where you are__  
><em>_You walk in and my strength walks out the door__  
><em>_Say my name and I can't fight it any more__  
><em>_Oh I know, I should go__  
><em>_But I need your touch just too damn much__  
><em>_Loving you, ya isn't really something I should do__  
><em>_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya__  
><em>_Well I should try to be strong__  
><em>_But baby you're the right kind of wrong__  
><em>_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Ruby smiles looking at the table, especially Nicole. However, Geoff is now standing next to Nicole and thinking she is looking at him puffs out his chest.

_It might be a mistake__  
><em>_A mistake I'm makin'__  
><em>_But what your giving I am happy to be taking__  
><em>_Cause no one's ever made me feel__  
><em>_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

_They say your somethin' I should do without_

_They don't know what goes on__  
><em>_When the lights go out__  
><em>_There's no way to explain__  
><em>_All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

As Ruby glances around the room, she sees Xavier glaring at Geoff, because he thinks she is singing to Geoff, not Nicole.

_Loving you, ya isn't really something I should do ya-hey__  
><em>_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya__  
><em>_Well I should try to be strong__  
><em>_But baby you're the right kind of wrong__  
><em>_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to_

_'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to__  
><em>_Can't do without what you do to me,__  
><em>_I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah_

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation__  
><em>_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation__  
><em>_But I can't help it if I'm helpless__  
><em>_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more__  
><em>_Oh I know, I should go__  
><em>_But I need your touch just too damn much__  
><em>_Hey-yeah_

Ruby wishes she had the courage to walk over to Nicole and touch her face, so everyone knows that she is singing to her and knows how much she loves her. However, she and Nicole have not told Charlie or Joey about their relationship and coming out to everyone all at once would not be fair on Charlie. Her mother needs time to process things and springing things on her would only cause her to freak out.

_Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do__  
><em>_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya__  
><em>_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong__  
><em>_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)__  
><em>_Baby you're the right kind of wrong__  
><em>_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Everybody claps, whistles and cheers because Ruby has surprised them with her lovely voice. Nicole eyes are shining with unshed happy tears, because she knows Ruby was singing that song to her.

Ruby shyly walks over to the table, and as she gets there, Geoff gives her a big hug. Nicole clenches her jaw and tries to hold in her jealousy. Pulling out of the hug, Ruby is embarrassed and gives Nicole a sympathetic glance. Storm comes around and hugs Ruby and subtly puts herself between Ruby and Geoff and moves Ruby beside Nicole. "You have a beautiful voice Rubes", Storm warmly state. Ruby blushes and Nicole gently takes her hand and squeezes it.

"Who knew that a Buckton could have such a sweet voice", Georgia cheekily crows. As Jamie wraps her arms around Georgia and puts her chin on her shoulder.

Quiet falls on the table as they all stare at Georgia and Jamie in shock. "Way to come out there Georgia", Aden hoots and starts laughing.

"I'm not ashamed of who I am" Georgia smart-alecky states.

"So you shouldn't be. You can't help who you fall in love with", Brett firmly agrees.

"Okay have we fallen into some bizarre alternate universe", Martha snorts. "Well Brett I'm glad to see that you've joined us in the twenty first century! Where acceptance of all things gay is mostly the norm", she happily states then kisses Charlie to empathise her acceptance of gay people. Charlie looks shocked while Joey giggles.

"Should I be worried", Hugo asks in amazement that his girlfriend kissing Charlie.

"No hon, Charlie isn't man enough for me", Martha huskily replies winking at Charlie.

"Joey is Charlie man enough for you", Aden howls with laughter.

"Aden you know very well I like my man with a WO in front of the man", Joey nonchalantly responds.

"And what does WO stand for", Aden curiously asks.

"Wonderful ovaries", Joey quickly fires back. "And I've never met a man I liked with ovaries! But I've met some women I liked who have wonderful ovaries", she states matter of fact.

Laughter and claps go around the table at Joey's come back. Just as Aden is about to say something else, he is interrupted with Alf announcing the next performer. "Now for you listening pleasure here's Nicole singing 'Lets Kiss Like Angels Do'", he warmly announces.

Nicole blows out a nervous breath, puts a cheeky smile on her face, starts bopping to the music and starts to sing.

_Na na na na__  
><em>_Na na na na na__  
><em>_Oh yeah_

_You caught my eye baby, I almost fell off my chair_

_I lost my composure__  
><em>_You said hello, I felt some major chemistry there_

_But I don't want to settle for a physical relation_

_I just got this feeling I could maybe get to heaven with you__  
><em>_If you wanted to_

_Let's kiss, like the angels do_

_Let's kiss, like the angels do__  
><em>_Let's kiss like angels do_

Nicole gazes at Ruby who is wearing a bright smile on her face, and her heart starts to flutter while she is singing.

_I can't deny that your smile makes my body respond_

_But I'm trying to control it__  
><em>_You've got the moves and means for getting just what you want__  
><em>_But baby I can tell there's something sensitive inside you__  
><em>_Come little closer, we can really leave the earth behind if we try__  
><em>_Put your lips on mine_

_Let's kiss, like the angels do_

_Let's kiss, like the angels do__  
><em>_Let's kiss like angels do_

_Na na na na_

_Let's kiss, oh yeah__  
><em>_Na na na na na__  
><em>_Na na na na na__  
><em>_Na na na na na na na na_

_Take it slow, angels know it's better that way_

Nicole notices a few people at the table looking around to see whom she might be singing to. She looks at Storm who winks at her and chuckles.

_But I don't want to settle for a physical relation_

_I just got this feeling I could maybe get to heaven with you__  
><em>_If you wanted to_

_Lets kiss, like the angels do_

_Let's kiss, like the angels do_

_Let's kiss like angels do__  
><em>

Like Ruby, Nicole would love to go to Ruby and kiss her to declare her love for her. However, she is scared how Charlie will react, because Charlie is very protective of her daughter.

_Na na na na__  
><em>_Like the angels do__  
><em>_Let's kiss, like the angels do__  
><em>_Let's kiss like angels do_

_Na na na na__  
><em>_Like the angels do__  
><em>_Let's kiss, like the angels do__  
><em>_Let's kiss like angels do_

_Na na na na__  
><em>_Like the angels do__  
><em>_Let's kiss, like the angels do__  
><em>_Let's kiss like angels do_

Nicole returns to the table to a rousing cheers and clapping. She blushes and puts her head down as Ruby gently takes her hand. "So Nic who's the hunk you were singing to", Leah, asks the blushing teen.

"Now that would be telling", Nicole cheekily replies, throwing Leah's words back at her.

"Touché`", Storm responds smirking. As she, watches Joey slip up to speak with Alf.

Charlie arrives back from the bar to find Joey missing. "Ruby do you know where Joey is", she asks her daughter with slight concern in her voice.

"No. She might have went to the toilet", Ruby tells her unconcerned.

Alf's blokey voice interrupts the hum from the crowd, "people it is my pleasure to introduce to you the next performer. Here is Joey singing 'Thinkin' About You'!"

Joey beams at the surprise on Charlie's face, then she gives her a cheeky wink before she starts to sing the Trisha Yearwood song.

_I'm not quite sure what's goin' on, but all day through and all night long,__  
><em>_I've been thinkin' about you,__  
><em>_I've been thinkin' about you._

_The look in your eyes when you smile that way,_

_the sound of your voice sayin' my name.__  
><em>_I've been thinkin' about you,__  
><em>_just keep thinkin' about you._

_This single minded fascination I've got,_

_do you call it love? If you don't then what?__  
><em>_All I know is I don't know what you've done,__  
><em>_and this train of thought ain't about to jump the track that it's on._

Joey's heart is beating fasts as she gazes into Charlie's loving eyes. She can see tears in Charlie's eyes and melts her heart.

_In the back of my mind, there's a secret place._

_But the whole world knows by the smile on my face,__  
><em>_that I've been thinkin' about you.__  
><em>_Can't stop thinkin' about you. Think about it._

_This single minded fascination I've got,_

_do you call it love? Well if you don't then what?__  
><em>_All I know is I don't know what you've done,__  
><em>_and this train of thought ain't about to jump the track that it's on._

Joey slowly walks over to Charlie and comes to stand in front of her and gently strokes her face. Charlie is held spellbound by Joey and her velvet sweet voice.

_I know it's crazy, callin' you this late,__  
><em>_When the only thing I wanted to say is__  
><em>_I've been thinkin' about you,__  
><em>_Oh, just keep thinkin' about you._

_Oh, can't stop thinkin about you._

_I'm always thinkin' about you...__  
><em>_And I do love thinking about you..._

_yeah_

Joey softly cups Charlie's face one handed and tenderly kisses her lips. Drawing out of the kiss Joey whispers, "I love you."

"I love you too", Charlie lovingly responds.

Charlie and Joey become aware of everyone clapping with cheering and wolf whistling being heard as well. They both blush with embarrassment at being caught out being so loving towards one another.

"You two are so cute", Aden teases them in his girl voice. Joey gives him the finger.

"Aden leave them be. When do you get to see Charlie being this openly affectionate", Rachel laughingly mocks.

"I see it all the time. They're a pair of nymphos", Ruby moans.

"Yeah but that is in the privacy of their own home", Martha retorts backing Rachel.

"In Charlie's car out on the street isn't very private", Georgia snorts.

"We were in your driveway and it was dark", Charlie counters.

"What about at the courthouse", Nicole chimes in.

"Babe give up", Joey chuckles.

Charlie throws her hands in the air and walks off toward Alf, leaving Joey stunned. Charlie approaches Alf and asks if he can play a song for her. Alf takes a look at the selections, nods his head and goes sets it up for her. Charlie takes a few deep breaths thinking 'if Joey can sing for her, she can do it for her'. Alf stands on the stage and blusters, "settle down you mob. Now here to entertain youse is our very own Senior Constable singing 'The Story', take it away Charlie!"

Charlie nervously coughs to clear her throat before she starts to sing for Joey.

_All of these lines across my face__  
><em>_Tell you the story of who I am__  
><em>_So many stories of where I've been__  
><em>_And how I got to where I am_

_But these stories don't mean anything_

_When you've got no one to tell them to__  
><em>_It's true, I was made for you_

_I climbed across the mountaintops_

_Swam across the ocean blue__  
><em>_I cross over lines and I broke all the rules__  
><em>_And baby I broke them all for you_

_Oh because even when I was flat broke_

_You made me feel like a million bucks__  
><em>_You do, I was made for you_

Charlie smiled adoringly at Joey, who is grinning warmly at her lover. This set her hear aflame and causes her body to tingle.

_You see the smile that's on my mouth__  
><em>_It's hiding the words that don't come out__  
><em>_All of the friends who think that I'm blessed__  
><em>_They don't know I'm in this mess_

_No they don't know who I really am_

_And they don't know what I've been through__  
><em>_Like you do, and I was made for you_

_All of these lines across my face_

_Tell you the story of who I am__  
><em>_So many stories of where I've been__  
><em>_And how I got to where I am_

Charlie steps off the stage and slowly walks down to Joey and gently takes her hand. Joey smiles tenderly at Charlie.

_Oh but these stories don't mean anything__  
><em>_When you've got no one to tell them to__  
><em>_It's true, that I was made for you__  
><em>_Oh yeah, and it's true that I was made for you_

When she finished singing the song, Charlie leans in and give Joey soft heated kiss. After they break their kiss, Charlie whispers, "I love you so much sweetheart."

"I love you too, hon", Joey emotionally chokes out. As the crowd erupts with claps, cheers and more wolf whistles.

"Georgia are you going to get up and sing to Jamie", Jade enquires smirking at her.

"No I think the town's folk have seen enough lesbian mushiness for one night", Georgia playfully replies.

"Also Georgia doesn't want to show her girly side", Joey impishly remarks.

"Can't tarnish her ball breaking image", Charlie quips giving Georgia a roguish grin.

"Keep it up you two and I'll tell everyone what you were actually doing in the car the night I sprung youse", Georgia warns.

"You wouldn't dare", Charlie comments taken back by Georgia threat.

"Care to press you luck", Georgia remarks challengingly.

"Hey. What do you think Colleen's taking to Storm about", Ruby interrupts them with a curiously frown on her face.

"Who knows with Colleen", Tony bluntly answers.

"Well Storm is heading up to the stage", Nicole points out wondering what Colleen spoke to her about.

They all watch Storm talking with Alf who nods his head and walks over to the karaoke machine. Alf then moves to the stage and booms, "come on you lot, a bit of quiet please." The crowd settles down, "Okay this next request is for Colleen and because she sings about as well as a cockatoo..."

"Alf Stewart there is no need to be rude", Colleen huffs interrupting him. Laughter can be heard around the Surf Club at their bickering.

"Be quiet woman, and let me finish", Alf blusters. This causes more laughter. "As I was saying, Colleen has requested this next song. And to save our ears she has asked someone else to sing it. So here is Storm to sing 'If Tomorrow Never Comes', take it away Storm", he plainly comments.

Joey inhales sharply, knowing how this song might affect Storm and Aden. She takes Aden's hand and smiles at him as Storm movingly comments, "this is to remind us the frailties' of life and how precious the lives of people closest to us are."

_Sometimes late at night  
>I lie awake and watch her sleeping<br>She's lost in peaceful dreams  
>So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark<br>And the thought crosses my mind  
>If I never wake up in the morning<br>Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
>About her in my heart<em>

_If tomorrow never comes_  
><em>Will she know how much I loved her<em>  
><em>Did I try in every way to show her every day<em>  
><em>That she's my only one<em>  
><em>And if my time on earth were through<em>  
><em>And she must face the world without me<em>  
><em>Is the love I gave her in the past<em>  
><em>Gonna be enough to last<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>

Jade looks at Storm with sadness in her eyes, as she sees how emotionally wrenching the song is affecting her. Storm observes Joey comforting Aden by holding his hand as tears are shining in his eyes. She watches Charlie lean in kisses Joey temple.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
>Who never knew how much I loved them<br>Now I live with the regret  
>That my true feelings for them never were revealed<br>So I made a promise to myself  
>To say each day how much she means to me<br>And avoid that circumstance  
>Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel<em>

_If tomorrow never comes_  
><em>Will she know how much I loved her<em>  
><em>Did I try in every way to show her every day<em>

_That she's my only one  
>And if my time on earth were through<br>And she must face the world without me  
>Is the love I gave her in the past<br>Gonna be enough to last  
>If tomorrow never comes<em>

Tears start to run down Storm's cheeks as she thinks of Caitlin, her children and her brother David. Joey, Charlie, Leah, Jade, Ruby, Nicole and Rachel's hearts go out to her knowing about her past tragedies.

_So tell that someone that you love_

_Just what you're thinking of  
>If tomorrow never come<em>

Storm steps off the stage to loud clapping and cheering. She brushes the tears away when she gets to the table, she see Aden doing the same. Jade gives Storm a hug and asks if she is alright. Storm pulls out of the hug and smiles at Jade telling her she is fine. Joey takes Storm's hand and gently squeezes it. "Why in the hell did Colleen ask you to sing Storm", Ruby huffs, not happy that Storm is upset.

"She overheard you talking with Nic about tonight and you looking forward to hearing me sing. Because Joey had told you I was a good singer, so she asked me could I sing that song for her", Storm wearily explains.

Alf's gruff voice interrupts everyone's conversations, "Okay we're going to take a short break, before anymore Elvis and Madonna wannabes are discovered."

"I'm just going to the toilet", Storm softly says.

"Doc", Joey asks questioningly.

"I'm fine Logan", Storm answers in a low voice and gently kissing Joey's cheek.

As Storm walks away, Charlie wraps her arms around Joey and lightly kisses her temple. Joey turns her head and softly kisses Charlie's lips. As Charlie draws out of their kiss, she whispers in Joey's ear, "would you like to dance?"

Joey smiles at Charlie and happily answers, "I would love to dance with you."

When Storm comes out of the toilet, she notices all the couples slow dancing to Madonna's 'Crazy For You'. She goes up to the bar and orders a stubbie of 'Carlton Cold'. After Storm gets her beer, she waves to Joey and Charlie, who waves back and then continue with their dance as Storm walks outside.


	66. Chapter 66

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 66

Aden walks out of the Surf Club and spots a lone figure sitting on the park bench. As he approaches them he hearing them singing, "Just maybe you'd save me now, Just maybe you'd save me, Just maybe you'd save me, Just maybe you'd save me, Just maybe you'd save me now."

"So who do you want to save you", Aden curiously asks sitting down on the park bench.

"Myself", Storm quietly answers taking a drink of her beer. "My mum gave me a cup with the saying, 'the best helping hand you can find is at the end of your arm'. It's quite appropriate with the profession I'm in", she gruffly chuckles.

"Right", Aden snorts. "So why are you out here then", he enquires taking a pull on his beer.

"It got a bit couply in there", Storm replies thoughtfully. "You", she is pointedly asks.

"Same", Aden simply answers.

"Well here's to the single life", Storm toasts raising her stubbie towards him.

"Yeah cheers", Aden responds clinking their stubbies. "So are you going to take up Tess and Rain's offer of a night of wild passion", he teasing enquires.

"I'm still considering it. But it will have to wait for my knee to gets better", Storm truthfully responds and winks at him.

"I see. And what are your plans after that", Aden curiously asks.

"I've been thinking that after I get Coco desexed I might do what Caitlin and I planned to do before her and the kids died", Storm replies thoughtfully and takes another drink of her beer.

"Which is", Aden solicits an answers then takes a drink of his beer.

"Driving around Australia", Storm quietly answers. "I don't really have anything stopping me, and I can afford it", she cheerlessly concedes.

"What about your clients", Aden slightly put out that Storm could just up and leave them.

"Of course I would may sure that they would be properly taken care of. I'll have Dr Wagner, who locums for me, take over. My clients know and trust her, so they'll be in safe hands", Storm responds with a slight edge in her voice.

"It seem you've put some thought into it", Aden comments surprised.

"Yeah I have. And it will give me a chance to write my second book", Storm states a matter of a fact. "And maybe on my travels I might meet a nice woman", she finishes off with a smirk. "So how is your counselling sessions going with Meg", Storm curiously asks.

"Pretty good, she's nice", he warmly replies. After a moment of silence and looking out onto the surf, Aden softly asks, "Storm, when will I know that I'm ready?"

"To move on. Well the answer is, how long is a piece of string", Storm mildly replies but looking intently at him.

"What", Aden exclaims confused and give her a queer look.

"You see Aden, not everyone's length of grieving is the same. Some people moving on quickly, while other people it take a lifetime", Storm patiently explains.

"So how long was yours", Aden curiously asks.

"It was two and a half years before I realised I could actually love someone again. But it took another six months before I remove my wedding ring. So my piece of string was three years long", Storm wearily responds.

"So you liked another woman before Joey", Aden states surprised.

"Yeah", Storm answers with slight disappointment in her voice. "Now Aden, when you first realise that you are attracted to someone you will feel guilty and that is a normal reaction. However, please keep in mind that you aren't betraying Belle. And that she would want you to find someone who'll make you happy", she sincerely tells him. Moreover, directing him away from asking any more questions about the woman she was attracted to.

"I hear what you're saying but at the moment it just hurts so much", Aden tightly remarks as tears roll down his cheeks.

"It will for awhile. Just don't push away the notion of loving someone again. Because then you would be betraying Belle's memory. And from what I've been told about her, she would want you to be happy", Storm warmly responds wiping away his tears.

"Look at the pair of us! We're supposed to be celebrating, not drowning our sorrows", Aden exclaims forcing cheerfulness and wiping his tears on his shirtsleeve.

"Well we can sing the song that's just starting", Storm states with amusement in her voice. She starts to sing the Vanessa Amarosi's song 'Shine'.

You say that you never had a mum  
>And nobody needs you<br>So cry, so cry  
>You believe that life rolls by<br>Just to deceive you  
>By your time, by your time<br>You're getting old  
>And the longer you take<br>The slower your pain will grow  
>It will grow, it will grow<br>You can close your eyes  
>And hope that when you open them<br>You've got a brand new life  
>Do you find, you can't hide?<p>

Storm moves to sit up on top of the back of the seat, with Aden chuckling and shaking his head.

You can give your life  
>You can lose your soul<br>You can bang your head  
>Or you can drown in hole<br>Nothing lasts forever  
>But you can try<br>Look around you  
>Everyone you see<br>Everyone you know  
>Is going to Shine<p>

Storm points to Aden and sings to him, with him pointing to himself.

Grow up and make the best of what you've got  
>Of what you've got,<br>Of what you've got  
>The days are going by and you're sittin' on your arse<br>And you're wondering why, why, why, yeah

You can give your life, or  
>You can lose your soul<br>You can bang your head  
>Or you can drown in a hole<br>Nothing lasts forever  
>But you can try<br>Look around you  
>Everyone you see<br>Everyone you know  
>Is going to Shine<p>

Storm then motions with her left hand in a sweeping arc, to mean look around, while her beer is in her right hand.

You can bang your head  
>Or you can drown in a hole<br>Nothing lasts forever  
>But you can try<br>Look around you  
>Everyone you see<br>Everyone you know  
>Is going to Shine<p>

You say that you never had a mum  
>And nobody needs you<br>So cry, so cry, so cry  
>You believe that life rolls by just to deceive you<br>By your time, well by your time  
>Your getting old<br>And the longer you take the slower you'll pain will grow  
>It'll grow, it'll grow<br>You can close your eyes  
>And hope that when you open them<br>You've got a brand new life

You can give your life or  
>You can lose your soul<br>You can bang your head  
>Or you can drown in a hole<br>Nothing lasts forever  
>But you can try<br>Look around you  
>Everyone you see<br>Everyone you know  
>Is going to Shine<p>

Once again, Storm points to Aden.

You can bang your head  
>Or you can drown in a hole<br>Nothing lasts forever  
>But you can try<br>Well look around you  
>Everyone you see<br>Everyone you know  
>Is going to Shine<p>

Don't don't, don't don't you do it

Shine

Storm finishes the song with her arms out wide, with Aden laughing. Then they hear clapping and whistling coming from behind them. Turning they see Ruby and Nicole walking towards them. Storm stands and takes a bow, "thank you my adoring fans", Storm cheekily comments. She then sits on the seat properly as Ruby and Nicole join her and Aden on the park bench.

"So what are you both doing out here", Ruby asks giggling at Storm.

"Pinky and I have been making plans to take over the world! Or at the very least Summer Bay", Storm replies in her version of Dr Frankenstein's voice.

"Pinky", Aden exclaims indignant. "You are so not Brain", he huffs.

"I could have called you Stiletto or Nero", Storm gives a smart-alecky retort.

"Who", Aden, Ruby and Nicole exclaims mystified.

"I see you owls have never watched 'Danger Mouse', you poor neglected children", Storm feigns sympathy, then laughs.

"What is it with all you adults watching cartoons", Ruby squawks.

"Rubes I might be old to you, but I still can remember things when I was younger", Storm comment unimpressed. "I haven't seen 'Danger Mouse' or 'Pinky and the Brain' in years", she pointedly finishes off.

"Well Leah and Joey regularly watches kid's cartoon movies", Ruby snorts.

"Well maybe they need some light entertainment after dealing with problems in their lives or they're using them to figure out how to deal with the children in their lives", Storm mildly poses her thoughts whilst hiding her smirk.

"I'm not a kid", Ruby huff indignant while Aden and Nicole laugh. "I don't know why you two are laughing, she meant youse as well", she grumpily points out.

Aden and Nicole look at Storm who grins at them and nods her head. "Excuse me, but I'm eighteen", Nicole states offended.

"Yeah and I'm twenty", Aden remarks exasperated.

"Yes you both may be legally adults but to me you are kids", Storm laughs winking at Ruby. Looking at her watch she regretfully comments, "well guys my taxi with soon be here, so you all enjoy the rest of your night. Ruby can you let Joey, Charlie and Jade know I've gone back to the beach house please."

"Sure but why are you leaving so early", Ruby agrees and asks at bit concerned.

"My knee is aching", Storm simply answers. Aden wonders if that is the real reason or like him, she does not want to go back into the Club with all the happy couples. "I'll see you all later", she warmly states standing up.

"Night Storm", Ruby comments get up and giving her a hug, which Storm returns.

"Yeah night Storm", Nicole happy responds.

"Take it easy", Aden remarks with slight worry in his voice as he gives Storm at quick hug.

"You too", Storm utters and gives him a reassuring smile as they release each other. "Night", she softly says and gives them a small wave as she walks up to the car park to wait for her taxi.

As they watch Storm make her way to the car park, Aden sighs and turns to Ruby and Nicole. "Well guys I'm gunna have an early night too. I've got the early shift at the Diner tomorrow, so I'm gunna head off", he explains. "Night", Aden softly comments.

"Night Aden", Nicole and Ruby warmly answers.

They watch him head down the track to the beach. Ruby looks around making sure no one is about. When she sees no one, she quickly learns in and gives Nicole a passionate brief kiss. After they break the kiss, they both giggle and head back to the Surf Club. However, unbeknown to the teens, someone lurking in the shadows has observed them. Anger bristles through them seeing the young women kiss and they venomously hisses, "like her cunt of a mother, like fucking daughter!"

* * *

><p>Back inside the Surf Club, Ruby quickly spots Charlie and Joey. They have an arm wrapped around each other drinking and laughing with their friends. Ruby makes her way over to the crowded table, whilst Nicole goes to the bar to get them a drink. Upon arrive at Charlie's side, Joey politely asks, "Ruby have you seen Storm? The last time I saw her she waved and headed outside."<p>

"Yeah she asked me to let you, Charlie and Jade know that her knee is aching and that she's going back to the beach house", Ruby relays Storm message.

"What, she walking home with a sore knee", Charlie comments not impressed.

"No Charlz, she called a taxi", Ruby responds rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well that's good", Charlie states slightly relieved.

"I hope she's okay", Joey frets.

"She's fine Joey", Ruby affirms reassuringly just as Nicole arrives with her drink.

Charlie stares at the drink and back at Nicole who quickly squawks, "its non-alcoholic!"

"Good to know", Charlie firmly remarks.

"Oh for god sake Charlie lighten up", Ruby grumbles.

"Guys, please no fighting. We're supposed to be celebrating", Joey cuts off any more arguments.

"Sorry sweetheart", Charlie responds contritely and gently kisses Joey's lips.

"Enough of that", a slightly inebriated Leah bellows. "'Cause it usually ends up with you two forgetting where you are and who is around! And we definitely don't need a demonstration of lesbian sex!"

Both Charlie and Joey look mortified at how loud Leah and says that with most of the Club staring at them. They both go red with embarrassment, with the people around their table giggling and softly laughing. Colleen who is walking passed as Leah says that, stands there with her mouth open. "Leah, I'm sure the Senior Constable and young Joey know how to behave out in public", Colleen states coming to the young couple's defence.

"Yes we do Colleen", Charlie agrees as she glares at Leah.

"I'm sorry to tell you this Colleen, but Leah is right. I myself witness a public display of their over amorous behave", Georgia inform her in a deadpan manner. "And it was only because I wasn't on duty that I didn't arrest them for public indecency", she finishes off in her cop tone.

Charlie looks wild eyed at Georgia, while Joey smiles and turns to Colleen. "Don't listen to her Colleen, she is just trying to embarrass us and get a rise out of you", Joey politely explains to her. "But being the kind of people we are, we won't sully ourselves by commenting or reacting on these baseless insinuations", she sharply comments.

"No, it definitely beneath us to say anything", Colleen agrees then walks off the join Irene and Alf.

"Excuse me, what have you done with my shy sister", Brett states astounded.

"This Brett is the new and improved Joey. And I've been told to be scare because she has sharp teeth, an acid tongue and fists of steel and she isn't afraid to use them", Charlie proudly crows.

"Well Charlie if that's the case, Joey better not lose sexual control or you'll end up in hospital or the morgue", Jamie laconically comments because of Charlie description of the new Joey.

Charlie looks confuse for a second before blushing, with laughter being heard around the table. Joey groans, shakes her head and rubs her hand across her forehead in frustration. "Boss I think you should quit while you're that far behind", Georgia hoots at Charlie's embarrassment.

"Will youse pick on someone else", Charlie huffs.

"But Charlz youse are such an easy targets", Leah cackles.

"And what about you, Leah, and your inner little lesbian", Joey teases.

"I agree with Brett, I want the old Joey back", Leah exclaims pouting.

"Well she's not coming back, so ya stuck with the new version", Joey remarks in a 'so there' manner.

"Maybe we can look for some new software upgrades that will enhance, soften and neutralise her sharp teeth, steel fists and acid tongue", Ruby laughingly touts.

"Rubes the last time that I checked I wasn't a 'Terminator', so whatever software upgrades you find, you won't be able to upload into me", Joey bluntly states. "God that sounded quite dirty", she comments slightly appalled.

Blurts of laughter is heard around the table at Joey's last comment. Charlie learns in and seductively whispers in Joey's ear, "I'd love to upload my tongue and fingers into you honey."

Joey tries hard not to react at Charlie's suggestion; however, her body has ideas of its own. Joey can feel herself becoming wet and a slowly throbbing starts between her legs. Joey smiles sweetly at Charlie and sultry purrs in her ear, "I can wait for you to upload our tongue into me. You should have no trouble sliding it into my slot. And I'm sure your nimble fingers will have no trouble caressing the right key components."

Charlie softly groans, being thoroughly turned on my Joey subtle innuendoes. "What are you two whispering about", Martha suspiciously asks.

"Now that would be telling", Joey teasingly responds.

"Get a room", Ruby snorts, as more laughter bursts froth around the table.

* * *

><p>After staying until the Surf Club closes for the night, Joey, Charlie, Ruby and Nicole walks back to the beach house via the beach. Ruby rolls her eyes on several occasions at Charlie and Joey lengthy kissing stops on the way back. In the end, her and Nicole leave them behind with Charlie and Joey oblivious to the teenagers' departure. It is about ten minutes later that they realise that they are alone. Giggling Joey slightly guiltily comments, "I think they got sick of waiting for us."<p>

"Yeah, I think we're going to cop some flack off Ruby in the morning about us being nymphos", Charlie chuckles with her arms still wrapped around Joey nuzzling her neck.

"Well we are acting like horny teenagers", Joey teasingly concedes running her hands over Charlie's back.

"If that's the case, do you want to go skinny dipping", Charlie cheekily asks then gently sucks on Joey's earlobe.

"Sure, if you don't mind being indecent in public", Joey answers breathy and running her hands down to Charlie's bum and giving it a squeeze.

"As long as you're being indecent with me I don't care about the public", Charlie moans.

With that, Joey grabs the hem of Charlie's halter neck dress and pulls it up and off Charlie in one swift movement. She then drops it onto the sand and gently cups Charlie's glorious globes. Charlie's nipples harden from the slight cool breeze blowing off the surf and from Joey's thumbs tenderly stroking the top of them. Charlie groans and learns into Joey's warm loving hands as Joey learns in and sucks on Charlie's pulse point of her neck. Charlie pulls Joey to her and runs her hands through Joey silky soft long hair.

Joey starts to butterfly kiss up to Charlie's jaw whilst she rolls and pinches Charlie's nipples between her thumbs and index fingers. "Dear god yes Joey", Charlie moans as her hands slide down Joey's back. Charlie grabs the bottom of Joey's t-shirt and drags it from Joey's body. Charlie then wastes no time in removing Joey's bra from her and pulling Joey's to her to kiss her passionately. Charlie brushes her tongue across Joey's lips seeking entry with Joey willingly acquiesces to. Charlie's tongue quickly slides in and starts to lovingly explode Joey sensual mouth. Joey whimpers in arousal as Charlie's hand glides down her body to the top of her jeans. Charlie's agile fingers unbutton Joey's jeans and undo the zipper. Charlie then slips her hands into Joey's jeans, moves them to Joey's bum, and starts to knead the cheeks.

Joey's jeans start to slide down from her hips due to gravity. Charlie then helps them to fall onto the sand by drawing out of their passionate kiss and dropping to her knees. Charlie grabs the sides of Joey's jeans and pulls them down. Joey steps out of them whilst Charlie looks hunger eyed up at her from her kneeing stances. Charlie then lightly runs her fingers up Joey's inner thighs sending a spike of arousal shooting through her. Joey takes a sharp breath in and tries to calm herself from the sexual buzz zinging through her body. Charlie continues to brush her fingertips up gently over the fabric of Joey's boxer shorts and up between her legs.

Joey softly strokes the sides of Charlie's face as Charlie brings her mouth to Joey's stomach just above her boxer's waistband. Charlie gently kisses and sucks on Joey's stomach while her fingers lightly tease Joey's fabric covered clit. Charlie discovers just how aroused Joey is with Joey's boxers sticky from her wetness. "Charlie please", Joey loudly begs. With that, Charlie swiftly removes Joey's boxers and runs her tongue up between the folds of Joey's pussy drinking in her wonderful nectar.

Joey gently pulls Charlie's face from between her legs and tugs on her to stand. Charlie graceful comes to a standing position with Joey then tightly embracing her. As their bodies mould to one another Joey captures Charlie lips and kisses her slow and sensual. Charlie's mouth becomes possessive; she pulls Joey's body into her even more. With their thighs pushing hard in between each other, they both moan into each other's mouth. Their tongues strokes thrust and explore each other mouths eliciting more moans of pleasure. Joey finds this very reminiscent of when she and Storm made love the first time on the yacht, 'Barbarella'. This though brings on a surprising shot desire to course through Joey's vein and heighten her already oversensitive body causing a slight burning sexual pain. Joey gasps sharply and draws her mouth away from Charlie. "Sweetheart are you okay", Charlie concernedly asks.

"Yes, but I think we need to cool off a bit", Joey cheekily replies very breathy. "But first you have to lose those lacy g-strings of yours", she naughtily winks at Charlie. With that, Joey grasps the sides of the g-strings and quickly pulls them down.

After Charlie kicks them off, Joey takes Charlie's hand and they run down to the surf. As the cold water hits their feet, Charlie tries to slow down, but Joey tugs on her hand hard stopping Charlie from slowing down. Charlie takes in air sharply as the waves hits her groin and she lets go of Joey's hand. Joey turns smiles and drives under the waves. Charlie shudders and slow move to where she thinks Joey will be, but when she finds no Joey she starts to panic. "Joey", Charlie franticly calls and hastily searches for her.

Just as her panic kicks into overdrive, Charlie feels a cold wet weight hit her back. Arms wrap around her and Joey's chin rests on her left shoulder. "Were you worried about me, babe", Joey purrs in her ear. Joey then sucks on Charlie's pulse point causing Charlie to bring her had up and hold Joey's head to her neck.

"Always my love", Charlie murmur sweetly.

As Joey continues to suck on Charlie's sensitive neck, her hands glide up from Charlie's waist to cup her breasts. Joey start to softly knead them, rolling Charlie's hardening nipples between her forefingers and thumbs. Joey then thrusts her knee between Charlie's thigh causing Charlie to spread her legs. Charlie then backs on to Joey's toned thigh and start to slowly ride it. "Oh god yes Joey", Charlie pants.

Joey lets Charlie ride her thigh for a bit longer, and then she removes her thigh to Charlie's whimpering disappointment. Joey chuckles into Charlie's neck, kisses up to her ear, and huskily comments, "patience Senior Constable." Joey then slides her right hand down Charlie's tense stomach. When she reaches the apex of Charlie's sex, Charlie spreads her legs further in anticipation of Joey's magical fingers.

Joey glides her fingers between Charlie's wet folds. Charlie gasps in delight as she expectantly waits for them knowing fingers to bring her to an earth shattering orgasm. Joey begins an unhurried stroking of Charlie's clit. Charlie's hips begin to rock with increasing intensity under Joey's magical fingers. "Oh god...Fuck Joey...Please", Charlie cries out, begging her girlfriend to enter her.

Joey first slips one finger inside Charlie, and then another quickly follows. Joey increases her thrusting in and out to match the pace of Charlie's rocking hips. As Charlie's orgasm takes a glowing hold within her, Joey curves her fingers and firmly strokes Charlie's g-spot repeatedly, whilst rubbing Charlie's clit with her palm. Charlie's muscle tightens around Joey's fingers as her orgasm erupts and she screams, "fuck yes...Oh fuck Joey!"

While Charlie's orgasm slowly dissipates, Joey satisfyingly purrs in Charlie's ear, "god I love hearing you scream my name as you come baby." After Charlie's muscles have stopped convulsing, Joey gently removes her fingers from inside Charlie's body. "You know it makes me come when you do scream", she adds chucking sexily.

Charlie turns her head, captures Joey's lips, and kisses her slow and deeply. As they break the kiss Charlie teasingly murmurs, "so you don't need me to serve you, because you are already satisfied?"

"I think I can stand to be overly satisfied babe", Joey quips back holding Charlie close to her.

"I don't know, I would hate to cause you pain sweetheart", Charlie gibes in return.

"I can definitely put up with your sweet pain my love", Joey seductively states.

"That is music to my ears, hon", Charlie sweetly remarks, and with that Charlie pushes back toppling them into the surf.

Joey comes up spluttering and coughing, while Charlie surfaces laughing. "You wicked woman", Joey squawks in huffy amazement.

"Just the way you love me", Charlie happily crows.

"Yes wicked and wet", Joey mischievously retorts. And with that, Joey starts to furiously splash Charlie.

A splashing war ensues and in the end, each of them calling it a draw and then they lay in each other arms soaking up the love they feel for one another.


	67. Chapter 67

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 67

Joey quietly walks out of her bedroom feeling deliciously relaxed and happy, albeit tired but most definitely happy. She spies Storm standing at the kitchen table writing something as she walks into the lounge room. Smiling Joey curiously asks, "morning Doc, what you're writing?"

"Morning. I was just leaving you a note letting you know that I'd gone home", Storm warmly replies.

"So you were leaving again without saying goodbye", Joey accuses with slight hurt and annoyance in her voice as she walk towards Storm.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I was guessing you had a late night, hence the note", Storm calmly explains.

"I see. And what about last night, you just up and left", Joey remarks frustrated because she feels there is more to Storm wanting to leave unseen.

"I waved and I asked Ruby to let you know my knee was aching and I needed to leave", Storm responds defensively.

"Storm what is really going on with you", Joey pushes, taking her hand and squeezing it.

Storm looks at Joey, clenches her jaw, as unwanted tears fill her eyes. "Joey, I'm glad you're happy, I really am. But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt watching you with Charlie", Storm answer trying to control her emotions.

"Oh god, I'm sorry", Joey softly comments upset with herself for not seeing Storm pain.

"So am I", comes a responds from the lounge room.

Joey and Storm both turn towards the voice to see an apologetic Charlie walking towards them.

"Look it's not either of your fault. It's my problem and I've got to deal with it", Storm firmly utters. "And the best way for me to deal with it is give myself some space", she finishes off hoping they would understand.

"Yeah I understand", Charlie quietly comments wrapping an arm around Joey's waist. She remembers going to her dad's place to give herself some space to figure out her feelings for Joey.

"I'll ask Leah if I can stay at her place. I should be out of here by this afternoon", Joey softly states upset that she is causing Storm pain.

"Logan what are you talking about? I'm not asking you to leave, I want you to stay. The house needs to be lived in and I know you will look after it", Storm comments slightly confused.

"But having me here is hurting you", Joey miserable responds.

"No, me being here with you and Charlie and me still wanting you is hurting me", Storm corrects Joey. "Hence me leaving and going home", she states squeezing Joey's hand and releasing it.

"So this is goodbye", Joey asks swallowing the lump in her throat.

"No, this is me needing sometime to sort out and deal with my feelings. And no, I'm not going to become a hermit. Okay", Storm answers gently caressing Joey's face.

"You better not 'cause I know where you live and I'll come a kick your arse", Joey gruffly quips but feeling guilty for hurting Storm.

"And I'll help her do it", Charlie adds smirking.

"Now there's a thought", Storm remarks thoughtfully smirking. "so when you come to do it, Joey can you wear one of your beanies and Charlie can you wear your uniform", Storm cheekily asks.

"You are bent, you know that", Joey huffs.

"Sorry I'm a visual person", Storm responds 'tongue in cheek'.

"With a wild imagination", Charlie snorts.

"I can't help it, apparently it comes with trawling through peoples' cracked minds", Storm comments winking at them.

"I don't want to know", Charlie pleas to stay ignorant.

"Neither do I", Joey shudders knowing Storm must counsel a few deprave individuals.

"Well lovely ladies, I need to go. You both look after each other", Storm warmly comments.

"You too", Charlie responds giving Storm a hug, which Storm returns.

After Charlie and Storm release and give each other a quick kiss, Joey pulls Storm into an embrace. "I'll miss you Doc", Joey confesses teary.

"I'll miss you too, Logan", Storm softly murmurs. Drawing out of the embrace lightly kissing Joey's lips she then smiles, "be good."

"You too hon", Joey replies tenderly stroking Storm's face.

Giving Joey's palm a quick kiss Storm says goodbye and heads out with back door with Joey and Charlie following her. Storm picks up Coco who eagerly greets her as she heads over to her Ford 4x4. Turning Storm smiles and waves, with Charlie and Joey returning the wave. Storm then jumps in her vehicle with Joey calling out to her, "let me know you got home safe."

"I will, bye", Storm warmly replies and starts the engine.

Charlie and Joey silently watch Storm leave wrapping their arms around each other and holding each other tight.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Nicole come wandering into the kitchen and see a subdued Charlie and Joey quietly eating their breakfast. "Good morning", Ruby chirpily greets them as she opens the fridge to get out the juice, butter and vegemite.<p>

Charlie smiles, "morning Rubes, morning Nicole", she warmly utters.

"Morning", Nicole happily responds.

"Morning guys", Joey softly replies looking at her coffee.

Ruby gazes at Joey noting her closed off manner and frowns. "What wrong Jo", she gently asks pouring the juice into one of the two glasses that Nicole had gotten them. "And where's Storm", Ruby finishes off slightly apprehensively.

"She's gone home", Charlie briefly answers.

"Apparently you were right Ruby. Storm didn't want to be close to Charlie and I because it was hurting her too much see us together", Joey bitterly informs the teen feeling angry with herself for cause Storm that pain.

"Oh I'm sorry Joey", Ruby states feeling sad for her. Ruby puts down the juice bottle, goes over to Joey and gives her a hug. "I was only teasing about her not wanting to hear you guys making out. I didn't know she didn't want to be around youse, especially after we all stayed at her place. She seemed fine with you guys and joked about with youse", she rambles confused as she releases Joey from her hug.

"Well she really wasn't fine with us! She just grinned and bared it", Joey growls with tears in her eyes.

"Joey she didn't say that. She said she is happy that you are happy, but she needed some space to come to terms with her feelings", Charlie gently corrects putting her arm around Joey's shoulders and drawing her to her. Charlie then kisses her temple.

"So not that big of a deal. In no time at all Storm will be a regular visitor here", Ruby announces positively.

Joey stares at Ruby giving her at queer look wondering where she came up with that piece of logic. Charlie just shakes her head and hopes that Ruby assessment of the situation will be correct. "I'm not even going to ask how you came to that conclusion, but I hope you're right", Charlie comments mystified.

"I am, I'm always right", Ruby smugly responds.

"Oh all bow to the all knowing oracle", Nicole snorts.

"Yeah Ruby Buckton, the know it all", Charlie sarcastically states taking a sip of her coffee.

"Mock me if you must, but I'm right", Ruby remarks in a 'so there' attitude.

Joey chuckles shaking her head, "I hope you're right Rubes."

"All will be good Jo Jo", Ruby comments reassuringly and gives Joey's hand a squeeze. "Now there's something I need to tell youse", Ruby states nervously. She sees Charlie tense and narrows her eyes as Joey puts a calming hand on top of Charlie's hand. Ruby feels Nicole place a hand on her thigh and give it a supporting squeeze. "Remember when I told you about the year 12 I like", she anxiously starts to say.

"Yeah, some guy called Nick", Charlie slowly and tightly answers.

"Yeah", Ruby edgily comment.

"You're seeing him", Charlie interrupts cutting to the chase.

"Yes and no", Ruby fretfully states.

"Ruby you're doing my head in! What do you mean by yes and no", Charlie asks worried. She wonders if they are just having sex or if they had sex and Ruby is pregnant.

"Yes we are together, but no, it's not Nick as in Nicolas it's Nic as in Nicole", Ruby apprehensively states. The is a very loud silence in the kitchen, which only adds to Ruby's nervousness. "Well say something Charlie", Ruby frightfully pleads.

Joey pokes an elbow into Charlie side to get her to respond. This brings Charlie out of her stunned stupor. "When did this happen", Charlie squawks, it is the first thing she could think of.

"The day you and Joey, you know, and you got lost in the past", Ruby replies a bit relieved that Charlie has now said something and is not yelling at her and Nicole.

"I see", Charlie simply remarks still trying to process Ruby's revelation. "Wasn't that the night the both of you went skinny dipping", she asks letting her cop mode take over so she does not over react.

"Yeah it was", Ruby answers uneasily because of Charlie's cop tone.

"So how did it happen", Joey curiously asks knowing Charlie is trying not to blow things out of proportion.

Ruby looks at Nicole not really know how to answer Joey's question. "We were watching a movie and during it I got upset and Ruby tried to comfort me and the next thing both of us knew we kissed", Nicole gently explains.

Seeing Charlie's eyes flash with anger, Ruby quickly adds, "And no Charlie, Nicole didn't take advantage of me! We were both having a shitty day and we comforted each other."

"I see", Charlie tautly responds.

"Look my Charlie, I now get how you didn't know you like women until Joey came along. 'Cause I didn't know until that night when all I wanted to do was take away Nic's pain", Ruby honestly tells her.

"How did you come to decide you wanted to be with Nicole", Charlie pensively inquires.

"At first I talked with Storm...", Ruby starts to explain.

"Storm knew", Charlie angrily explodes. Joey grips Charlie's hand tight, her eyes pleading for Charlie to calm down.

"Yes Charlie! I needed someone to talk to and Storm was there", Ruby defensively remarks.

"You could have come and spoke to me", Charlie comment in an injured voice.

"Charlie you were stressed enough at the time! With what had happen with you and Joey, your past coming back to haunt you, your work and not to mention all the shit you were copping off Angelo I just didn't want to add to it", Ruby desperately explains her reasons. "And Joey I know I could have talk to you too, but with what was happening with you, I didn't want to add another burden on to you", she firmly states seeing Joey about to say something.

"Ruby I would have welcomed the distraction. But I'm sure Storm gave you sound advice", Joey understandingly comments.

"Which was", Charlie stiffly asks.

"That I was bi-curious, and that Nicole and I needed to talk. That if neither of us was comfortable doing anything then don't do it 'cause it would fuck us up", Ruby directly answers.

"Good advice", Charlie says approvingly. "So this is what you both want", she tentatively asks.

"Yeah it is Charlie", Ruby honestly responds holding tight to Nicole hand.

"Okay. Nicole just so you know, if you hurt Ruby in any way you will have me to deal with", Charlie states deadly serious.

"And me", Joey ominously adds. "But Ruby if you hurt Nicole you'll have me to answer to and I say as well as Aden", she solemn finishes off.

"Well we can look on the bright side, Nicole can't knock me up", Ruby cheekily states.

"And vice versa", Nicole quips back.

"And if either of you did, we would be rich", Joey jokes with them.

"Which I'm grateful they can't, 'cause I'm too young to be a grandmother", Charlie pointedly remarks.

"You're too young to be a grandmother, what about me", Joey comment in slight disbelief.

"Well at least you both would be able to keep up with the kid and enjoy it more", Ruby cracks, with Nicole giggling beside her.

"Twenty five or older Rubes", Charlie threatens.

"Imagine having a daughter or son the same age as your granddaughter or grandson", Joey comments slightly horrified.

"Just think about calling them aunt or uncle being the same age", Nicole chimes in, in amazement.

"As I said, twenty five or older", Charlie huffs.

Before this line of talk can continue, there is a knock at the front door. Joey gets up and answers it. She finds Aden standing there smiling brightly with bags in his hands. "Hi, what are you doing here, I thought you had to work", Joey comments confused as she lets him in.

"I was at work, but Leah turned up early and sent me over here with food. I think she is making sure you and Charlie are getting enough nourishment to keep your energy levels up", Aden answers giving Joey a suggestive wink, as he walks towards the kitchen. "Hey beautiful ladies how are we all this morning", he asks entering the kitchen and putting the bags on the counter.

"Hi Aden, what's in the bags", Charlie asks suspiciously.

"Our little Greek mother thinks we need feeding from all the lesbian sex we're having", Joey curtly answers.

"What", Charlie exclaims startled.

"Well in about a week's time she better send a care package to Storm with all the lesbian sex she, Tess and Rain will be having", Aden crows unpacking the bags.

"What are you talking about Aden", Ruby bluntly asks after observing both Charlie and Joey tense up.

"Last night I asked Storm was she going to take Tess and Rain up on their offer. She said she was seriously considering it but she is going to wait until her knee is better", Aden replies putting the lasagne, Caesar salad and wine trifle in the fridge.

"I see", Charlie tightly states as Joey closes her eyes trying not to be jealous.

Ruby stares at both Charlie and Joey watching their reactions. She shakes her head, "Sheesh, why is it alright for everyone else to be having sex but when Storm wants to she's the worst in the world", Ruby comments in disgust.

"No one said she couldn't Ruby", Charlie defensively states.

"They don't need to Charlz. Your tone says you're not happy about her decision. Joey looks like she's ready to kill. Jade thinks if Storm does have sex with them she nothing but a cheap whore! And all the while you and Joey are bonking each other stupid, and some of the bonking was happening right across the hallway from Storm might I add! And Jade is shagging soldier guy. If I was Storm I'd tell youse all to go fuck yourselves", Ruby righteously rants.

"Well don't hold back there Ruby", Aden comments in astonishment at Ruby defence of Storm.

"Well its sex for christ sake! She not going to kill anyone", Ruby huffs.

"No, but for some people sex is a big deal", Aden tries to mediate

"Well that's their problem, they shouldn't try and make it Storm's", Ruby stubbornly pouts. Charlie and Joey had the good grace to look slightly guilty and ashamed.

"No they shouldn't", Aden agrees. "Well Storm didn't say she was going to take up their offer", he comments trying to defuse the situation he accidently caused.

Just then, a knock interrupts the tense atmosphere. Joey excuses herself, goes, and answers the door. Upon opening the door she is greet by a grinning Jade who is being held from behind by Tom. "Hi", Joey remarks wondering why Jade is here.

"Hey", Jade happily says and gives Joey a quick hug.

"Come in. Hi Tom", Joey lightly states after drawing out of the embrace and stepping back to let them in.

Joey follows the couple down the hallway as they head to the kitchen. When they join everyone in the kitchen and after they all say their 'hellos', Ruby blurts out, "so what brings you here?"

"Storm. I'm to drive her back home", Jade answers slightly bewildered because she drove them here due to Storm's sore knee.

"She's left already", Ruby simply tells her.

"Left, how", Jade asks confused.

"She got in her fourby and left. Didn't she tell you", Joey responds slightly unsure and surprised that Storm had not called or text Jade to let her know.

"Hang on let me check", Jade quickly states. Taking her mobile out of her bag, she checks it. "Fuck", she breaths. "Yes she left me a message", Jade slightly annoyed at herself for not checking and for Storm driving herself in her condition. "God that woman is a stubborn pain in the arse! She's only going to inflame her knee more", she gripes.

"She probably didn't want to interrupt your time with Tom", Ruby tersely comments with a smile.

"No, she just doesn't like to wait", Jade huffs. Tom pulls a calming hand on Jade's shoulder.

"I agree with Ruby. I think Storm thought you'd like some more alone time with Tom", Joey quickly interjects before Ruby has another angry tirade.

"Well I like the sound of that", Tom happily states smirking and wrapping his arms around Jade slender waist.

"Me too", Jade comments smiling adoringly up into his eyes. Ruby pokes her finger in her mouth mimicking a gag and rolling her eyes. This causes Nicole, Charlie and Joey to stifle giggles. "So Aden where did you disappear to last night", Jade mildly asks.

"I had a beer outside with Storm, then I went home", Aden briefly replies.

"So her mind probing left you drained did it", Jade chuckles.

"No, actually I was the one asking the questions", Aden politely responds.

"And I bet she skilfully dodged answering most of your questions", Jade quips with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"She only dodged one question and that one was really none of my business", Aden comments matter of a fact.

"So what questions did you ask", Ruby asks her curiosity piqued.

"Well apart from asking about Tess and Rain's offer, I asked her why was she outside, which was the same reason as me", Aden gives a soft snort. Jade tenses at the mention of the offer.

"Which was", Nicole asks impatiently.

"It got a bit to couply in there for us", Aden dryly replies. "And then we cheered the single life and I asked her about the offer. After that I asked her what were her plans", he plainly informs them. He then grabs the jug and starts filling it up with water.

"Aden for crying out loud I'm gunna hit you", Ruby grumbles at him.

"What", Aden remarks not understanding what she wants.

"What are her fucking plans", Ruby crankily barks.

"Ruby language", Charlie and Joey automatic scolds.

Turning the jug on Aden nonchalantly replies, "she said in about five months her and Coco are off around Australia. And while she's travelling she'll write her second book."

"What about her clients", Charlie voices her concern.

"She's got that covered, she'll hire the locum who comes in when she's on holiday to take over for her. They know her clients already and gets on well with them", Aden straightforwardly explains.

"It must be good just to be able to take off just like that", Tom blandly comments.

"Well she has the money and she said she doesn't have anything stopping her", Aden recalls slightly distracted as he makes himself a coffee. "And that she might meet a nice woman on her travels", he finishes off as he is pouring hot water into his coffee cup.

"Anything else", Jade asks a bit testy.

"No", Aden answers easily, not wanting to get into the whole length of grieving talk that he and Storm had.

"What about the one question is dodged", Joey softly asks.

"Oh I asked a question and while answering it she mentioned she found she was attracted to some woman before she got with you. And before I could ask who she steered the conversation away from that topic", Aden thoughtfully answers.

"I see", Joey murmurs remembering being interrupted when Storm had mentioned a woman she discovered she liked but her being with someone else and she not being in a good place at the time.

"Woman, what woman", Jade comments confused and slightly panicky. Then wondering if it might be this Emily, which Storm called out in her sleep.

"I don't know, all she said is that two and a half years after the death of Caitlin and her kids, she found that she could love again", Aden responds slightly taken back by Jade's reaction.

"Joey did Storm ever mention a woman to you called Emily", Jade hastily questions.

"No, she just told me the same as what she told Aden. When I asked her who the woman was we got interrupted and I forgot all about her", Joey honestly answers.

"Well it doesn't really matter now, does it. It doesn't sound like Storm is going to pursue her. It sounds like she's gunna let love chase after her", Ruby gruffly points.

"And as Aden stated, it's really none of our business", Charlie firmly states knowing this talk is causing Joey some jealous emotion to surface.

"Aren't you a little bit curiously Charlz", Ruby quizzes.

"No Ruby I'm not", Charlie responds brooking no more discussion on Storm's mystery woman, even though the cop in Charlie is very curious to know who she is. "So Jade now that you don't have to drive Storm home, what are you plans", she asks changing the subject.

"I don't know. What do you want to do Tom", Jade lovingly asks.

"I was thinking I'd love to go for a surf. Is there a place I can hire a board", Tom deep voice rumbles happily.

"Yeah, the Surf Club hires out boards", Aden warmly replies.

"Sweet", Tom cheerfully utters. "Well babe if you're ready, lets motor", he says giving her a friendly slap on the bum.

Jade giggles, Ruby rolls her eyes and Joey softly mumbles, "if that was Georgia she would have decked him." Charlie glances at Joey and raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm ready. I'll gives you a call late Joey and I'll get an eye on Storm", Jade promise. "Bye", she happily waves.

"See yas later", Tom says as he puts a protective hand on the small of Jade back as they walk to the front door. Charlie and Joey do the polite thing and follow them out.

Ruby rolls her eyes, pretends to stick her finger down her throat, and makes gagging noises. Nicole glares at her, "Ruby that's not nice", she comments disapprovingly.

"Oh please, I bet he'll have Jade watch him surf like she's some dumb surfer's mole", Ruby snorts.

"Well if she does, more fool her", Aden remark sardonically as her plonks himself on a chair.

"Oh by the way thanks for offering to make us a coffee", Ruby sarcastically huffs as she gets up and makes her and Nicole a coffee.

"What, I though you have already had one", Aden comments sheepishly.

"No, we hadn't got around to having one or making breakfast. Would you like some toast Nic", Ruby states and asks.

"Yes please", Nicole politely answers.

"So youse had just gotten up when I arrived", Aden remarks in disbelief.

"It was a late night and it's a Sunday", Ruby shoots back at him.

"What, you and Nic got talking about boys and clothes and lost track of time", Aden snarks.

"Why do guys think we talk about them! No Aden we were talking secret women's business", Nicole pointedly states.

"Oh god", Aden croaks shuddering.

"What's up with you Aden", Charlie suspiciously asks after just watching him shudder.

"Secret women's business, I definitely don't want to hear", Aden responds still creeped out.

"Secret women's business", Charlie repeats confused and looks at Joey. Joey shrugs her shoulders. "Do I want to know", she asks not quite sure if she wants to know.

"Well I don't. So if you lot are gunna talk about it, I'm out of here", Aden replies with distain.

"It's okay Aden we already discussed our secret women's business", Ruby reassures him and pats his hand. "That's why Nicole and I haven't had brekkie yet", she sweetly finishes off.

"So who was that guy Leah was eying off", Nicole asks changing the subject as Ruby places her breakfast in front of her.

"What guy", Charlie and Joey blurt out in unison.

"God you two are hopeless. Put youse together and youse are oblivious to all that is around youse. I'm glad you're not a cop Joey because you and Charlie together wouldn't see the crooks", Ruby narkily touts.

"Oh you're so not funny", Charlie sarcastically replies. While Joey blushes knowing, Charlie and her do get lost in each other.

"His name is Hazem. He did some renovation work at the Diner for Leah", Aden remarks coming to Charlie and Joey's rescue from another scathing comment from Ruby.

"Yeah I think I remember him. He seemed nice", Charlie thoughtfully states.

"Well by the way Leah was drooling, she thinks he is more than just nice", Nicole suggestively purrs and then giggles.

"Maybe you and Joey could suggest going on a double date with him and Leah", Ruby advocates.

"This is Leah you're talking about Ruby. I can't see her asking him out. Even though she is standing up for herself a bit more, it is way out of her comfort zone", Joey sagely interjects.

"How about Aden talks with Hazem to see if he at least likes Leah", Nicole asks giving Aden her puppy dog stare. All the women then turn to him.

"Oh fuck no. Come on don't look at me like that", Aden grumbles as the four women give him their puppy dog look. "Okay but if this backfires, all of you are taking the heat from Leah", he huffs.

"Thank Aden, you're our hero", Ruby gushes in her best airhead voice and battering her eyes. Charlie, Joey and Nicole laugh

"God no wonder you were rolling your eyes and making gagging noises at Jade", Aden comments with a slight pained expression on his face.

"She's in loove", Joey quips.

"No she cock struck", Ruby states in disgusted.

"Ruby", Charlie and Joey exclaim with Aden and Nicole bursting into laugh.

"Yeah I know, language", Ruby snorts, then gives Charlie and Joey an impish grin. Charlie shakes her head and sighs while Joey joins in the laughter.


	68. Chapter 68

_G'day Everyone, I hope you all have a very Merry and Safe Christmas =o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 68

The moonlight shines through a crack in the curtains in window of the bedroom which Joey and Charlie share. Charlie gazes at it deep in thought as Joey props herself up on her right elbow. Looking down on Charlie gorgeous worried face, Joey gently caresses the side of Charlie's face. Charlie turns her head and smiles up at Joey and Joey returns her smile. "I'm very proud of how you handled Ruby coming out to us this morning", Joey utters full of pride in her girlfriend. "Because I thought you were going to react like Ruby did when she found out that you were gay", she softly chuckles.

"Thanks sweetheart. It was only because you were there being so supportive that I didn't go on one of my famous Buckton rants", Charlie honestly replies softly chuckling herself. "But I am worried about what will happen when people find out. You know how cruel people can be", she whispers, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah I do. But if we stick together we can get through it as a family", Joey confidently states. She then leans down and tenderly kisses Charlie's lips.

Drawing out of their kiss, Charlie grins, "what would I do without my 'Beanie Girl'", she quietly responds.

"Well according to Ruby and Leah, you would be wallowing in utter misery, with them contemplating a mercy killing", Joey teases.

"I really wasn't that bad", Charlie huffs folding her arms.

"If you say so babe", Joey jokingly remarks then kisses Charlie's forehead.

"Yes I do say so", Charlie states indignant then rolling over on top of Joey, causing her to utter a shriek. Charlie gazes into Joey's soulful golden brown eyes, which glint with mischief. "God Joey I'm so in love with you, you know that", Charlie heartfelt declares.

Joey raises her hands and runs them through Charlie silky soft long hair. "I feel the same way Charlie. I love you so much that sometimes I have to catch my breath from just looking at you", Joey responds truthfully, her voice full of love.

Joey pulls Charlie's head down so she can capture her sweet lips. Charlie immediate responds by brushing her tongue along Joey's tender lips. Joey opens her mouth as she feels Charlie's tongue requesting entering. Charlie gently slides her tongue into Joey's exquisite mouth and explores it slowly. Joey's tongue gently caresses Charlie's tongues, as Charlie unhurriedly delves into every recesses of her delicious mouth.

Charlie eases her naked body down on top of Joey's, relishing in the feel of her naked body. She begins to caress Joey's slender toned body; causing both their bodies to slowly begin to stir. Charlie cannot keep her hands off Joey beautiful breasts, loving how her soft skin feels. Charlie runs her hands all over Joey's wondrous body. Joey begins to rub against Charlie, their bodies gliding together in perfect harmony.

Joey draws Charlie in for another heated kiss; she kisses Charlie's lips then begins to butterfly kiss all over Charlie face. Joey let her mouth trace its way down Charlie's jaw line, and then she nibbled her way to behind Charlie's ear. Joey growled into Charlie's ear, "mine", as she sucks and nips Charlie's earlobe.

Charlie smiles to herself and utter the all-important words she knows that will release Joey's inner beast. "Fuck yes sweetheart! I'm all yours! Only yours!" It is as if her words are the keys to unlocking Joey's well-guarded secret passion. Joey flips them over and once on top she begins to nipping, lick and kissing her way up and down Charlie's neck. Joey hands move to Charlie's glorious breasts. There she plays with Charlie's nipples by rolled them between her fingers drawing exquisite cries from Charlie. "Fuck yes Joey", Charlie moans as she arches up into Joey. A burning sensation erupts through Joey's body and she is unable to control her inner beast yet again. Joey growls low in her throat, each low rumble elicits a moan of ecstasy from Charlie.

Charlie wonders how far she can push Joey, "Oohh...Joey...oh my god pleeeaaasse baby", Charlie begs.

Joey kisses back up to Charlie's ear and whispered again, "mine", as she slides her right hand down Charlie's body. At the same time, she spreads Charlie's legs apart with her knees. Joey moves her hand and opens herself up wide. Charlie stares in wonder at Joey's glistening pussy. "Oh honey you're so fucking wet", Charlie huskily declares. "Oh fuck baby I can smell your heavenly scent", she purrs.

Joey lowers herself onto Charlie's equally wet pussy and slowly trusts into Charlie. Their bodies collide and slide against each other. Charlie reaches around Joey and grips her arse, pulling Joey further into her. Joey glides her hands under Charlie's shoulders, holds them and picks up her tempo. Charlie matches Joey's rhythm as their mouths meet in a series of lust-fuelled kisses. Charlie can feel the sweat on Joey's heated body and hear her breathing heavily.

Joey shifts positions, grasping the bed head giving herself a better angle to thrust harder into Charlie. Charlie watches in wonder as Joey's breasts bounce up and down as her stomach muscles tenses. Joey hair is wild, and sweat drips heavily off her as she increases pace. The sight of Joey so wild and undone turns Charlie on; she wants to give herself completely to Joey. Charlie starts to move in unison with Joey's every thrust until finally it becomes too much. "Oh god Joey I'm gonna come! Come with me sweetheart", Charlie pleads as an intense orgasm rocks her body.

Joey lets go, as a mind-blowing orgasm ripped right through her as she screams out Charlie's name. Both women orgasm only seconds apart. Falling forward onto Charlie, Joey wraps her arms around Charlie, panting heavily and holding her close. They tenderly kiss and grin goofily at one another as each try and catch their breath. Exhausted they hold one another and drift off into a blissful sleep.

Ruby walks into the kitchen yawning as she wanders over to the jug to make herself a coffee. "Good morning Rubes, late night", Joey comments suggestively and softly chuckles. Charlie grunts not really comfortable about the thought of her daughter having sex.

"Yeah Nicole and I...", Ruby starts to explain.

"We don't need to know", Charlie interrupt not wanting it confirmed that the teens had sex last night.

"God Charlz all I was going to say, was that it took longer than we expected...", Ruby gruffly tries to continue.

"Ruby really we don't need to hear it", Charlie alarmingly cut her daughter off again. Joey giggles at Charlie's horrified reaction.

"Charlie if you shut up and let me finish, you'd find out it's not what you think", Ruby grumpily exclaim. "It took Nicole and I longer to upset up my bedroom in the studio than we first thought it would", she huffs as she finishes making her coffee.

"Oh", Charlie utters relieved and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, oh. You know we aren't all like you and Joey, nymphomaniacs", Ruby curtly retorts as she sits down at the kitchen table.

"We are not nymphomaniacs", Charlie snaps glaring at Ruby.

"Well the loud cries of ecstasy all night suggest otherwise there Charlz", Ruby snorts as she pinches a piece of toast off her mother. Charlie glares at Ruby, who gives her an innocent look and takes a bit out of the toast. Charlie rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

Joey giggles at that statement and Charlie gives her a 'you're not helping' look. "Well that doesn't make us nymphomaniacs! It just proves how much we love each other", Charlie responds in a dignified manner. She gives Joey one of her heart rendering loving gazes.

"God Charlie you are so sappy", Ruby snorts.

"That's one of the things I love about her", Joey adoringly interjects. Her eyes reflecting the same amount of love for Charlie as Charlie is showing her.

"Gees you both are so lame", Ruby huffs, but secretly she is ecstatic that Charlie is finally happy.

"Oh and I bet you never get all swoony with Nic", Joey coolly challenges. "Speaking of which, where is she", she curiously asks.

"Nope. Treat them mean and keep them keen", Ruby retorts with mirth in her voice.

"Yeah right Rubes", Charlie scoffs and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Ha", Ruby barks. "And Nic's gone home to study", Ruby mournfully states. Charlie eye flicker with approval of Nicole doing the right thing in regards to her HSC.

"Well everyone knows you take after your mum, so you'd get all lovey dovey with Nic", Joey teases, then giggles at Ruby pulling a sour face at her.

"My Jo-Jo I'll have you know that our Charlie is known as the 'Ice Bitch' of Summer Bay", Ruby smarmily quips.

Charlie is about to protest when Joey answers smiling and winking, "she's only like that towards arrogant condescending male chauvinist bastards who never deserved her time or affection!"

"Oh Charlz, Jo-Jo's has it bad for you", Ruby mockingly sighs. "And you know what that means...we're stuck with her", she feigns despair.

"Well you could have been stuck with Angelo if Charlie had caved and took him back", Joey sourly comments.

"Thank christ Charlie found her sense and her strong self and kick that fucking loser to the curb", Ruby touts in disdain.

"Language Ruby", Charlie and Joey exclaim in unison.

"Well he is! How dare he say those awful things about the both of you! Him who killed Jack and lied straight faced to everyone! And god knows what he did to stay out of gaol! And to top it off he's still a cop and comes waltzing back into town like nothing happened", Ruby snarls ranting.

Charlie is taken back by Ruby's angry tirade, not knowing how strongly opposed she was towards Angelo. Also, Charlie feels a little guilty because she does know what it has cost Angelo to stay out of gaol. "So I take you never liked me being with Angelo", Charlie softly asks.

"No, he turned you into a woman I never thought you'd could ever be, weak, pathetic, needy and insecure. Definitely not the strong, independent no nonsense Charlie that I love and admire", Ruby truthfully replies.

"Rubes why didn't you say something to me about how you felt", Charlie pleads need to know why her usually loud vocal daughter said nothing to her.

"I thought he might get you out of the funk you were in over Joey leaving. He made you laugh once when Roman was treating you like dirt, so I bit my tongue, I wish I hadn't now", Ruby regretfully tells her.

Charlie gets up and kneels beside Ruby, "baby I'm sorry you felt like that", Charlie apologises giving Ruby a tight hug.

"It's okay my Charlie. You were lost without our Joey", Ruby gently murmurs returning Charlie's hug just as fiercely.

Joey gazes at her girls with love and pride at now much they love each other and her. Tears form in her eyes and she gently clears her throat. "Hey guys, I'm sorry to break up this lovely mum and daughter moment, but Charlie you're going to be late if you don't get a wriggle on", Joey apologetically states.

Mother and daughter draw out of their embrace, Charlie kiss Ruby's forehead before rising to her feet. Charlie smiles at Joey and gently caresses Joey's face, "thanks sweetheart", Charlie whispers adoringly. "Honey you have a good first day at work. And if I can swing it, I'll catch up with you for lunch", she warmly states then leans down a tenderly kiss Joey's sweet lips. Drawing out of the kiss Charlie utters, "and you my darling daughter behave at school today. I know it's going to be hard for you with Nicole not being there." Charlie then drops a kiss on top of Ruby's unruly head hair.

"No remind me", Ruby pouts, "But we're meeting up for lunch", she says smiling dreamily.

"And she calls us sappy", Joey sarcastically quips smirking at Ruby.

Charlie giggles at Ruby pulling a disgusted face at Joey, who has raised a challenging eyebrow at Ruby. "Well my sweets, I'll see you both late", Charlie happily comments picking up her bag and heading for the front door.

"Hey Charlz, you tell Angelo if he calls you or Joey anymore disgusting names I'm going to kick him where it hurt", Ruby states feisty.

Charlie stops in her tracks and turns around, "he won't Rubes, we talked and we apologised for our bad behaviour and for hurting one another", she reassuringly replies. She turns back around and once again heads towards the front door.

"I don't care he's still a fucking arsehole", Ruby grumpily mutters and chomps savagely on her toast.

"I agree Ruby", Joey concurringly utters taking a sip of her coffee. "So Rubes how was the year 12 muck up day", she curiously asks.

"It was could, even though Nic kept squirting me with water and shaving cream", Ruby answers with a sour look on her face.

Joey giggles, "so what was the theme", she warmly inquires picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite.

"They came as characters of the movie '300'. Nic was 'Queen Gorgo' she looked amazing Jo. Here I have a pic of her on my phone", Ruby excitingly accounts. She pulls out her phone and shows Joey a picture of Nicole dress in a beautiful white 'chiton' with a golden thin belt around her slim waist.

"Wow she looked gorgeous", Joey comments admiringly. "So who came as King Leonidas", she asks looking back up at Ruby.

"Well if he hadn't been such a dickhead, Geoff would have. But seems he wants to work on a smelly trawler, Ashley Morgan captain of the school footy team came as King Leonidas", Ruby bitterly answers.

"There's nothing wrong with working on a trawler Rubes", Joey coolly remarks slightly hurt that Ruby thinks working as a deckhand is beneath what Geoff should be doing.

Ruby looks at Joey alarmed that she has just insulted Joey. "I'm sorry Joey, I didn't mean it like that! There's nothing wrong with working on a trawler, hell I work at the fish co-op. I just meant that he should have finished year 12 so he could have other options", Ruby apologise profusely.

"I agree with you Ruby, he should have finished year 12. Maybe in the future he'll go back and do", Joey kindly says accepting Ruby's faux pas.

"Yeah maybe", Ruby comments unbelieving. "So Joey what was your year 12 theme? Storm told me Maclean's year 12 muck up day theme when she was there was 'Gangsters & Moles'", she curiously asks.

"Our theme was 'Cave men and women', it was fun", Joey responds with mirth in her voice.

"You better not tell Charlie or she'll have you dressing up like Thelma Flintstone", Ruby crows giggling.

"There is nothing wrong with a little role playing now and again Rubes", Joey teases winking at her.

"God you are a nympho", Ruby snorts.

"Come on you, eat up. We need to do the dishes before you go to school and me to the 'Bait Shop'", Joey comments chuckling as she stands up.

Ruby stands up and startles Joey by giving her a hug. "I'm glad your back Joey. Charlie really needs you in her life and so do I. You keep us sane", Ruby lovingly rambles.

Returning Ruby's hug, Joey shyly smiles and warmly utters, "I'm glad to be back too Rubes. And I need you guys in my life, I missed youse a lot."

* * *

><p>It is Friday night and there is a flurry of activity at Joey's place. Ruby is busy getting ready for the year 12 formal and she is in a tizz about her hair. "Joey why won't it fucking do what I want it to do", Ruby mournfully moans plonking herself on a kitchen chair.<p>

"Language Rubes", Joey automatically chastises. "Sit up straight and let me see what I can do with your unruly mop", she kindly offers and slightly teases the pitifully looking teenager.

"Yeah the one thing I did inherit from my rapist father is his fucked up shitty hair", Ruby grumpily remarks.

"Ruby there is nothing wrong with your hair. It's you, wild and untamed", Joey warmly tells her as she starts to brush Ruby's hair.

"Thanks Joey, but don't you mean a fucking pain in the arse", Ruby glumly states in defeat at her unmanageable brown locks.

"Sometimes", Joey chuckles. "Here pass me the hairspray", she mildly asks as she continues to make Ruby's hair presentable.

Ruby passes Joey the hairspray hoping like crazy that Joey can fix her hair. "How's it looking", Ruby tentatively inquires.

"Not too bad", Joey smiles. She has put Ruby's hair in a French braid and weaving some silver cord through it and adding a silver band around Ruby's forehead. Joey hopes it will keep the teen's wild and woolly hair subdue for the night. "Go take a look", she warmly instructs Ruby.

Ruby disappears into the bathroom as Joey starts to pack up Ruby's makeup and hair products from off the kitchen table. Next minute she hears a shriek, startled Joey's head whips up to see Ruby bursting out of the bathroom. "What's wrong", Joey exclaimed alarmed, she does not think Ruby hair looks that bad.

"Nothing wrong", Ruby happily replies. "Thank you, thank you", she excitedly states hugging Joey tight.

"You're welcome Rubes, but can you loosen your hug sweetie, I can't breathe", Joey tightly responds finding it difficult to take a breath.

"Sorry my Joey", Ruby impishly comments relaxing her hold.

"It's okay. I'm just happy you like what I did with your hair", Joey happily remarks.

Unbeknownst to Joey and Ruby someone is standing in the lounge room intently watching them. "Ruby you look beautiful", comes the adoring comment.

Joey and Ruby jump in fright, then they both glare. "Fuck Charlie you tell Georgia she needs a bell, well so do you", Joey huffs her heart is beating a mile a minute.

"Charlz why are you home anyway? I thought you were working", Ruby gruffly asks slightly confused.

Walking into the kitchen smirking Charlie mildly answers, "I'm on a break Rubes. And I wanted to see you all dressed up."

"Oh", Ruby responds pleased that Charlie wanted to see her. "But Joey could of taken a picture and sent it to you", she says knowing how busy work can get for her mother.

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to see you for myself", Charlie replies with pride in her voice at how beautiful Ruby looks. Charlie wraps an arm Joey waist as she marvels at the sight of her daughter.

"And get a bit of sugar from Joey", Ruby sarcastically adds.

"And there is that added bonus", Charlie concedes then she lightly kisses Joey's temple.

"Also she wants to be here when your date picks you up", Joey dryly adds.

"Charlie you're not going to embarrass me are you", Ruby asks horrified.

"I'm just going to let him know that he is to look after you", Charlie mildly answers.

"And if he so much as touches you inappropriately his arse is grass", Joey calmly adds.

Even though both Charlie and Joey's tones are easy-going, Ruby can see the hardness in their eyes with makes her shiver. "You don't have to worry about Greg, he's a sweetie", Ruby reassuringly states.

"I don't care if he is Rubes, he'll still know what I expect from him in regards to you", Charlie plainly remarks.

"Oh hell you are going to embarrass me", Ruby moans pulling a pained face.

"Suck it up sweet cheeks, your mum is only looking after you", Joey pointedly states.

"I hate it when you tag team", Ruby snorts in disgust.

Charlie and Joey laugh at that comment. Just then, a knock is heard on the front door. Charlie quickly walks to it and answers it. She finds a nervous young man standing there shifting from foot to foot. He looks up when Charlie opens the door, "Good evening Senior Constable Buckton", Greg croaks, her uniform intimidating him some more.

"Good evening, Greg isn't it", Charlie polite asks hold out her hand.

He blinks and stares at her hand for a moment before he takes it and gives it a gentle shake. "Yes I'm Greg. Is Ruby ready Senior Constable", he nervously responds releasing Charlie's hand.

"Yes she is, but before I let you leave with her I just want you to know that I expect you to look after her and make sure nothing untoward happens to her", Charlie softly but firmly states.

"Nothing will happen Senior Constable, I swear", Greg ready promises.

"I'm glad we understand one another", Charlie happily comments with a feral grin on her face. "Now come in so we can take some pictures of youse", she lightly states.

When Charlie and Greg walk into the lounge room, Ruby can see is sweating and wonders what Charlie said to him. Joey notices that he is sweating too and goes and gets him some tissues. Greg nervously hands Ruby a corsage he bought for her, Ruby smiles sweetly at him as she takes it from him. The beautiful cymbidium orchid is offset by Ruby's trumpet mermaid high neck, sweep brush train velvet evening dress. Greg is very grateful to Joey as she gives him the tissues. He quickly wipes the sweat from his face and hands. Whilst he is doing that, Ruby slides the corsage onto her wrist. After Ruby has put on the corsage, Charlie asks the two teenagers to stand together so Joey can take a couple of pictures. When the pictures are taken Ruby and Greg are keen to make their escape. Charlie mobile starts to ring so she excuses herself to answer it. Ruby mobile goes off as well and she likewise does as her mother has done and politely excuses herself. This gives Joey and opportunity to talk with Greg, "the corsage is lovely", Joey kindly states making him relax.

"Thanks, my sister helped me pick it out", Greg responds breathing a bit easier.

Joey nods her head and smiles at his answer. "Now Greg I know Charlie had the talk with you about Ruby", Joey lightly laughs.

"Yeah she did", Greg laughs in a relieved manner. "Senior Constable Buckton can be kind of scary", he comments still feeling slightly intimidated by Charlie and watching her closely.

"Yes she can, especially when it comes to Ruby. Because Ruby means everything to her", Joey softly remarks moving real close to Greg. "And if anything happens to Ruby there will be hell to pay", she whisper. Greg quickly looks at Joey, "remember Charlie has a gun and I do ocean charters", Joey suggestively comments drop her voice an octave lower like she has seen Storm do when she really want to intimidate or she is pissed off.

Greg swallows hard and nervously steps away from Joey. "Yes ma'am", Greg stammers.

"Glad to know we're on the same page", Joey happily responds.

Charlie rejoins Joey and Greg and notices he is sweating again and wonders what has brought on a fresh bout of nervousness. Glancing at Joey she see a serene expression on her face, Charlie is a bit suspicious. "Sweetheart I've got to get back to the station", Charlie tells her slightly disappointed her visit is to be cut short. "Ruby, Greg, you both have a nice night", she comments as Ruby joins them. "And Ruby no alcohol", Charlie firmly states.

"Sheesh Charlie you're no fun", Ruby snorts.

"I'll make sure she doesn't have any Senior Constable", Greg strongly reassures her.

"Good man", Charlie grins at him, with Ruby giving him a withering stare.

"Come on Greg we're going to be late", Ruby huffs, she is not happy at Greg's traitorous remark about no alcohol. She tramps down the hallway towards the front door.

Greg takes a fleeting glances at Ruby's retreating form and turns back to Charlie and Joey. "Nice to have met you, Senior Constable, Joey. Night", Greg tensely comments, anxious to join Ruby.

"Night Greg", Charlie kindly replies. "Night Rubes", she calls out to her daughter.

"Yeah whatever", comes Ruby pissy reply.

"Night Greg, nice to have met you too", Joey warmly remarks. "Have fun Ruby", she yells out.

"Fun? Yeah right", Ruby snarks back.

Charlie and Joey giggle at Ruby with Greg giving them a small wave good night as he flees from the two women who scares the hell out of him. Charlie turns to Joey and gives her a very passionate kiss. Drawing out of the kiss Joey smiles and lovingly inquires, "what was that for?"

"For you being you and for whatever you said to Greg", Charlie softly chuckles.

"Well you are most welcome lover", Joey happily responds.

"Sweetheart I got to go", Charlie reluctantly tells her. "I'll try not to wake you when I get home", she promises.

"It's okay honey, I don't mind you waking me, as long as you do it gently", Joey suggestively purrs.

Charlie laughs, "no wonder Ruby and Leah think we're nymphos", she exclaims shaking her head.

"We are just in the honeymoon stage of our relationship", Joey warmly retorts.

"And may it never end", Charlie murmurs as she kisses Joey's sensitive neck.

"Amen to that", Joey states her voice husky with desire as she holds Charlie's head to her neck.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Nicole are sitting outside the Surf Club on the a railed fence protecting the sand dunes. They are holding hands and softly talking about the lovely night they are having. When an unexpected present joins them at the fence. The teens quickly release each other hands as the person speaks. "How your night going girls", they politely asks.<p>

"Shit Joey what are you doing here", Ruby asks trying to calm her heart rate down.

"You forgot your insulin Ruby", Joey firmly answers her. "So I brought it to you", she says concerned and hands Ruby her kit. Ruby needs to take it at regular intervals so she does not go into a diabetic coma.

"Thanks Joey", Ruby gratefully states taking her kit. Ruby turns away from Joey and Nicole and quickly injects herself with the insulin. Turning back to them, Ruby hands her kit back to Joey. "Thanks again for bring it to me Jo", she softly remarks.

"No problems Rubes. I just hope you both are having a nice night", Joey sweetly utters.

"Yeah we are", Nicole warmly replies.

"Be better if I could dance with Nicole", Ruby pouts forlorn.

"What's stopping you", Joey asks perplexed.

"I mean slow dance", Ruby clarifies.

"Again what's stopping you, it's pretty secluded here. It took me awhile to find youse", Joey meaningfully suggests. "Well I better leave before Aden turns up looking for me. Night", she calmly states smiling at the teens.

"Night Joey", Nicole softly replies smiling back at her.

"Night my Joey, and thanks for bring me my medication", Ruby happily utters.

With at Joey leaves the young lovers to enjoy the rest of their night. Ruby holds out her hand to Nicole, "may I have this dance", Ruby affectionately asks.

"You certainly may", Nicole blissfully answers taking Ruby's hand.

As the loving teens slow dance they are unaware that they are being watched. After a while, Nicole draws out of their close dance embrace. She smiles at Ruby and lightly kisses her lips, which Ruby responds by deepening their kiss. After a heady few minutes of passionate kissing, Nicole breathily whispers in Ruby's ear, "baby I need to go to the toilet."

"Want me to come with", Ruby murmurs sucking on Nicole pulse point.

"No I won't be that long", Nicole softly answers breathing through her desire and drawing Ruby's head away from her neck.

"You better not be", Ruby pouts.

"I won't", Nicole chuckles, and then she tenderly kisses Ruby's pouting lips.

After a bit, more kissing Nicole breaks away from Ruby and heads off to the women's toilets. Ruby grins brightly as she watches Nicole walk off to the toilet. She thinks to herself how lucky she is to be love by such a sexy beautiful girl. As Ruby is deep in thought, she feels a very painful burning sensation then everything slides sideways and goes dark.


	69. Chapter 69

_Happy New Year to everyone I hope you are having a good one =0) And yes xtr75 beware anyone hurting their Ruby ;o) kazintaz I hope you like where the story is going to go ;o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 69

Nicole returns from going to the toilet to find Ruby not where she left her. Nicole calls out, "very funny Rubes, now get you arse back here!" She continues to look around for her, "this is getting old fast Ruby", Nicole continues to call out. Nicole walks over to the log fence that separates the grass area from the dune area. When she gets to the fence, she notices Ruby's sliver headband on the ground. As she bends down to pick up the headband, a dark mark on the fence railing catches her eye. Using her mobile phone for a light, Nicole shines it on the dark mark. As she stares at it, she comes to the realisation that it is blood. A cold shiver goes through her body, she abruptly stands up a frantically yells, "Ruby where the hell are you sweetheart? Ruby!"

Nicole races around panicked furiously looking for Ruby, as she nears the Surf Club building she runs into Romeo and Greg. Romeo grabs hold of the scared Nicole, "Nicole what wrong", he asks trying to calm Nicole down.

"I can't find Ruby! She's not where I left her", Nicole fearfully answer him and frantically trying to get out of Romeo's grip.

"Calm down Nicole, she may have just gone to the toilet", Romeo states reasoning tone.

"No I just came back from there and I found this", she shows the guys the headband. "And there is blood on the railing", Nicole shrieks at them.

"Okay Nic, show us", Romeo asks her in a slightly anxious voice.

Taking Romeo and Greg to the fence where the blood is, she once again pulls out her phone as shines the light on the blood. Both Romeo and Greg examine it, Greg goes to touch it and  
>Romeo barks, "don't touch it idiot!"<p>

Greg quickly pulls his hand away from it, and looks at Nicole and Romeo in horror. "Oh god I'm dead! Senior Constable Bucket and her girlfriend are going to kill me", Greg wails.

"Get a grip man! And start looking for her", Romeo orders.

"Where", Greg exclaims throwing his hands up in frustration and slight fear.

"Try the car park while I call the police", Romeo exasperatedly states.

"Okay", Greg comments with his eyes wild. He runs off in the direction of the car park.

"What a tool", Romeo mumbles as Nicole calls out Ruby's name. Romeo calls the police and frantically looks around while he waits for it to be answered.

It does not take long for Romeo's call to be answered. "Good evening Yabbie Creek Police Station, how may I be of assistance", a male's voice politely answers and asks.

"I think our friend is in trouble", Romeo quickly responds.

"What kind of trouble", the office asks intrigued.

"We can't find her and there is blood on the fence where she was last seen", Romeo answers the officer's question slightly distracted as he continues to search the area with Nicole.

"And what is your friends name", the office inquires.

"Ruby Buckton", Romeo responds slightly frustrated because he cannot see any sign of her and she is not answering Nicole's calls either on the phone or to her name being shouted.

"Where are you", the office curtly asks.

"At the Surf Club", Romeo answers with worry in his voice.

"Stay put, we'll be right there", the officer orders and hangs up the phone.

"Nicole", Romeo shouts to her. "The cops are on their way! They want us to wait here", Romeo explains with relief in his voice.

"Okay", Nicole comments and walks back to Romeo. "Romeo where is she", she asks desperately wanting to know where her girlfriend is and if she is alright.

"I don't know Nic", Romeo honestly answers wrapping an arm around Nicole to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Back at the Yabbie Creek Police Station, Constable Angelo Rosetta has just hung up the phone as Senior Constable Charlie Bucket heads back to her office with a cup of coffee in her hand. Angelo sees her and calls out, "Charlie we may have a teenager in trouble."<p>

"How so", Charlie curiously asks walking over to the front desk.

"Her friends can't find her and there may be blood where she was last seen", Angelo crisply answers not looking forward to telling Charlie it is her daughter who is possibly injured.

"Do we know who the teen is", Charlie asks in her serious cop tone as she puts her coffee down on the front counter.

"Yeah, it Ruby", Angelo answers quietly.

"What", Charlie explodes. "When did this happen", she harshly demands.

"I just got off the phone then", Angelo quickly replies.

"Come on", Charlie barks. "Reynolds man the front desk", she orders on seeing the young constable coming into the foyer.

"Yes Senior Constable", Reynolds briskly answers. He watches Charlie bolts out of the police station with Angelo hotly following in her wake.

* * *

><p>When Charlie and Angelo arrive at the Surf Club, Charlie is out of the police patrol car in an instant. She runs over to the building where she is met by Alf Stewart. "Charlie I've organised search parties to search the beach and surrounding areas", Alf promptly informs her.<p>

"Thanks Alf. Do you know where she was last seen", Charlie briskly asks trying to remain professional. Angelo is now standing beside her.

"Yeah back over here near the dune fence", Alf gently replies knowing how hard this is on Charlie.

Charlie and Angelo follow Alf over to the spot Ruby was last seen. Alf has done his best to cordon off the area just in case there may have been foul play in Ruby's disappearance. Charlie and Angelo step over the lifeguard flagpole as Alf shines his torch light on the blood mark on the fence. Charlie leans down takes out her torch and turns it on. She examines it, as does Angelo. When they both stand up Angelo frowns saying to Charlie, "we better call forensics."

"Yeah and get some more uniforms down here to canvas and search", Charlie concurs in her cop tone. However, deep inside she is terrified that Grant may have carried out his threat.

Charlie spies Nicole and decides to go over to the young woman, who is being comforted by Romeo Smith. Charlie also watches as Greg joins the other two teenagers. Walking up to them, Charlie observes their faces; Nicole's looks sick and devastated. Romeo looks worried and Greg looks very pale, and when he sees Charlie, she thinks he is going to faint or pee himself. Greg starts to ramble a blubberingly apology, "Senior Constable Buckton I'm so sorry, I didn't even know that Ruby came outside! I know it's not a good excuse, please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you Greg, so calm down", Charlie slightly harshly reassures him. "Nicole what happened", Charlie curtly asks.

"I don't know Charlie. I went to the toilet and when I came back, she was gone. And all I found was her headband on the ground and blood on the fence", Nicole cries handing Charlie Ruby's headband as Romeo continues to comfort Nicole.

Charlie takes the headband, swallows hard, and fights hard not to cry herself. "Thanks", Charlie whispers. "Did you notice anything strange, maybe someone hanging about", she strongly directs to the teens getting back into her cop mode.

All of them shake their head saying no they did not see anyone. Just then, Angelo walks over to them, "Charlie why don't you go home and let me and some of the others question all the people here", Angelo gently comments.

"Angelo how in the hell can you ask me to go home when my baby is out here somewhere hurt and god knows what else", Charlie snaps.

"Charlie, Ruby could of just slipped and hit her head and is now making her way home", Angelo reasonable remarks.

"I'll call Joey and see if she is there. And if she isn't I'm going to continue to talk to the year 12's, the teachers and the Club staff about what they might have seen", Charlie firmly informs Angelo.

"Senior Constable if Ruby isn't home I can't stop you from searching for her but I can and will stop you from questioning potential witnesses if Ruby has met with foul play", Angelo fires back, knowing Charlie cannot investigate the case because of conflict of interest. If someone has abducted Ruby, Angelo would hate for it to be thrown out of court on a technicality, like Charlie's involvement.

Charlie step into Angelo's personal space coming millimetres from him and glaring him in the eyes. "You just try", Charlie angrily hisses.

"Senior Constable if you try and question anyone I will no option but to call Area Command and have you remove from active duty", Angelo informs her unwaveringly.

"We'll see about that", Charlie growls storming away to phone Joey.

"Yes we will", Angelo, sighs taking his phone out to call Area Command.

* * *

><p>Charlie hit speed dial on her mobile phone to call Joey; it does not take long for Joey to answer. "Hey babe is it that slow and boring at work that you need me to entertain you", Joey cheekily teases.<p>

On hearing Joey voice, Charlie's resolve is shattered, breaks down, and cries. "Joey is Ruby there", Charlie tearfully asks.

"No she isn't. Charlie what's wrong", Joey worryingly asks.

"She's missing Joey, and it looks like she hurt", Charlie informs her sobbing.

"She's missing, how", Joey asks confused and feels Aden put a comforting arm around her.

"I don't fucking know, she just gone", Charlie angry and tearfully snaps. There is silence on the line, "I'm sorry Joey, I didn't mean to snap", she apologises to Joey.

"It's okay Charlie I understand. Do you want me to come and look for her too", Joey softly enquires. She feels Aden arms squeeze tighter around her shoulders and whispers in her ear.

"No I need you to stay there just in case she turns up", Charlie replies drained.

"Aden just asked if you want him to search the beach from here back towards the Surf Club", Joey passes on Aden's offer.

"Yeah if he doesn't mind", Charlie gratefully but numbly answers. "Sweetheart I've got to go", she comments emotionally tired.

"Okay, but please let me know if anything happens", Joey pleads.

"I will, Bye", Charlie softly replies.

"Bye babe", Joey utter sadly as she hangs up her mobile.

"So what's happening Joey", Aden gently asks worried.

"Ruby's missing and she may be hurt, that's all Charlie told me", Joey murmurs teary.

"But you only saw her, what about 40 minutes ago", Aden comments bewildered.

"Yeah and in that time she's disappeared", Joey responds upset, rubbing a hand over her face.

"Does Charlie want me to check the beach here and up towards the Surf Club", Aden asks still shaking his head in disbelief.

Joey turns her head, looks at Aden, gives him a small smile, and nods her head. "Yes she wants you to do that and for me to stay here in case Ruby turns up here", Joey replies feeling frustrated that she has to stay here, not out there looking for Ruby.

Aden can see the conflict in Joey's eyes and facial features and gives her a hug. "Joey I know you want to look for Ruby, but you're needed here. Just think if Ruby turns up here and no one is home and she's hurt. Think how you'd feel then", Aden mildly states playing devil's advocate.

"I know Ade, but I just feel useless staying here and doing nothing while Ruby's out there somewhere hurt and alone", Joey exclaims teary and annoyed slightly pulling out of the hug.

"Jo, Charlie will find her and Rubes will be fine", Aden state assuring, drawing Joey back into the hug.

"You don't know that Aden. There are some really sick fucks out there", Joey angrily cries.

Aden breaks their embrace and hold onto Joey's shoulders and stares hard at her. "Yeah there is Joey but we've got to believe that Ruby is going to be okay. And not let our fears and imagination take over", Aden firmly remarks, and then pulls Joey back into a quick hug. "I'll go check the beach and let you know if I find or hear anything. And if Ruby turns up you let me know", Aden calmly states stepping back from the hug.

"Of course", Joey utter, then catching his hand. "And thanks Ade", she softly says squeezing his hand.

"I'm always here for you Jo", Aden responds squeezing her hand before releasing it and head out the laundry siding door.

Joey takes a deep breath and breathes it out heavily as she runs her figures through her hair in frustration. Just then her mobile rings, quickly answering it thinking it is Charlie with news of Ruby, she is surprised to see it is not Charlie. "Hi Storm, what wrong", Joey answers concerned, because Storm had asked for some time and space to deal with her feeling for her.

"Hey Joey, nothing is wrong with me, but are you okay", Storm asks slightly worried.

"Yeah, but Ruby's missing", Joey replies tightly trying to keep from tearing up.

"God that's awful. How is Charlie coping", Storm anxiously asks.

"Charlie's out trying to find her, and she asked me to stay here in case Ruby turns up", Joey wearily tells Storm.

"Do the police know how and why it's happened", Storm enquire uneasily.

"No they don't have a clue, no one does. It makes no sense", Joey answers terrified for Ruby.

"Aha", Storm murmurs. "So is Aden there with you", she gently asks Joey.

"He was, but he's checking the beach to see if Ruby might be coming home that way, may be dazed", Joey responds tired.

"Dazed, why would Ruby be dazed? Hasn't she had her insulin", Storm asks worried.

"Yes she had her insulin, but apparently she may be hurt. Charlie didn't tell me much, and I can't blame her, she must be going out of her mind with worry", Joey replies upset for her girlfriend.

"Yeah I can imagine", Storm agrees with Joey about Charlie's state of mind. "But honey how are you really", she gently probes.

"I can't stand being here and doing nothing! It's driving me crazy Doc, and it's only been ten minutes since Charlie told me", Joey tearfully and frustratingly exclaims.

"I can be there in an hour and a half if you need me to come", Storm kindly offers.

"Doc I don't want to cause you anymore pain. And with you having difficulties with seeing me and Charlie together, I can't ask you to come knowing that", Joey honestly responds.

"Logan I want to be there for you, Charlie and Ruby regardless of the pain. So do you need or want me to come", Storm truthfully remarks.

"Yes", Joey breathily replies with tears running down her face.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. And hopefully when I get there, Ruby will already be home", Storm softly comments.

"I hope so", Joey sobs.

"I'll see you soon honey", Storm warmly states.

"Yeah Doc, see you soon, drive safe", Joey utters feeling emotionally drained.

* * *

><p>Charlie is pissed off; Angelo had called Area Command and got them to take her off active duty until Ruby is found. He is now in charge and all she is allowed to do is search for Ruby. She had told Angelo he should go and talk to Grant because she believes he may have taken her. Angelo flatly refused because of Charlie investigation of him, which Angelo deemed was abuse of police power, and her threats to kill Grant. In Charlie's eyes, that was rich coming from him, he who had gotten away with killing Jack.<p>

As Charlie continues to pace, Joey keeps a watchful eye on her. Charlie had come home to check on her and also to check the property for any sign of Ruby, which she already did three times. Charlie had ranted in fear and anger, that she though Grant had kidnapped Ruby like he told her he would. Joey hopes this is not the case because who knows what that depraved mongrel would do to her. Joey just hopes if he does have her, that he will not hurt his own daughter.

Charlie stops her pacing, kneels down in front of Joey and cups her face in both of her hands. Charlie looks into Joey warm sad soulful honey brown eyes and softly pleads with one word, "Joey."

Joey leans in and gives Charlie a soft sweet kiss. Drawing back, Joey whisper, "I know babe, you need to be out there searching for her."

"I'm sorry", Charlie quietly utters putting her forehead on Joey's.

"Don't be. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Ruby is your world and you need to find her", Joey earnestly states.

"Joey, you and Ruby are my world. Please don't think otherwise", Charlie sincerely corrects her. Then Charlie gives Joey a searing passionate kiss.

As Charlie breaks to kiss due to needing oxygen, both she and Joey hear a knock on the door. Dread goes through Charlie as she stands up and walks to the front door. Praying it is not the police death knock, because Angelo would have called her if they had found Ruby alive, Charlie slowly opens the door. Charlie is surprise to see Storm standing there and just as surprise to feel Storm's left hand gently touch her face. "Hey Charlie, are you okay", Storm caringly asks.

Charlie breaks down and cries, "he's taken my baby."

Storm wraps Charlie in her arms and holds her tight, letting Charlie cry out her fear. Kissing Charlie's temple, Storm whispers, "yeah Joey told me Ruby is missing."

With an arm around Charlie, Storm walks Charlie down into the lounge room where Joey is anxiously waiting. Upon walking into the lounge room, Storm warmly greets Joey, "hey sweetness." Storm then holds out her free arm, which Joey walks into, and Storm give Joey a hug and kiss hello.

Joey puts her head on Storm shoulder and caresses Charlie sad face. Joey then feels a rubbing on her back, she turns her head as Jade comes into view. "Hey", Jade simply says giving her a warm smile.

"Hey", Joey softly utters in surprise to see Jade here. "I wasn't expecting to see you here", she truthfully remarks.

"Yeah I probably wouldn't be here if I wasn't at my sister's barbie, with Storm trying to make a hurried escape", Jade mildly explains.

Charlie feeling stronger moves out of Storm's embrace, with Joey doing the same and wrapping an arm around Charlie's waist. Charlie smiles and reciprocates by putting her arms around Joey's waist. "So you were at Jade's sister's when Joey called you", Charlie half asks, half states with a slight frown on her face.

"I called Joey, she didn't call me", Storm corrects in a easy going manner.

"Why did you call Joey", Charlie curiously asks, with slight suspicion in her voice. Charlie feels slightly jealous wondering if there is more going on between Joey and Storm then she knows.

"I just got a feeling something was wrong and I couldn't shake it, so I called", Storm replies clarifying.

"You had one of your psychic premonitions, hey", Joey softly chuckles.

"So this has happen to you before", Jade half demands.

"Yes on a few occasions", Storm briefly answers.

"Like when you just turned up at my place after Scott bashed the crap out of me", Jade asks scowling at Storm.

"Yeah, like then", Storm softly responds.

"What! Some jerk bashed you! When", Charlie angrily demands to know.

"Two years ago", Jade quietly answers, still feeling slightly to blame because of her playing the dumb bimbo game. She feels Storm wrap an arm around her and kiss her on the top of her head to comfort her.

"I hope you involved the police", Charlie huffs, feeling angry for Jade.

"Yes she did", Storm tightly answers for Jade knowing it still upset her because she blames herself for the bashing.

"Good", Charlie sharply states, then breathes out a deep breath feeling drained.

"So is there any word on Ruby yet", Jade asks worried.

"No not yet", Charlie replies exhausted. "I was just about to go out and continue to search for her", she wearily states.

"You said 'he has taken her', who is he, and have you questioned him", Jade curiously enquires.

"He is Grant Bledcoe and no they haven't", Charlie tightly retorts.

"And why the fuck haven't you spoke to him", Jade explodes.

"Because they fucking took me off active duty and because Angelo the stupid arse doesn't think he took her! He thinks she hit her head and as wandered off and may have end up in the surf", Charlie yells in frustration.

"What he thinks she may have drown", Joey asks in disbelief.

"Yes", Charlie answers bursting into tears and clinging tight to Joey.

"Oh my god", Joey utters in horror. She wraps her arms around her distraught girlfriend and holds her tight.

"Hey I'm with Charlie. I think she was taken, not drown", Jade firmly states, not wanting to think that the feisty teen has drown in the surf. "And that Angelo wanker isn't doing his job properly by not speaking to the low life rapist cunt", Jade exclaims fiery.

"Angelo is worried about Grant making a harassment complaint, because of me threatening to kill him twice, and me investigating him to see if other women had be raped by him", Charlie concedes defending Angelo's actions.

"Look if the scumbag didn't take her, Angelo can always apologise to him later", Jade snorts in disgusted.

"Yeah and Charlie will be suspended pending a police investigation into complaints of harassment and the abuse of police power. Which may end up with her dismissal from the police force", Storm factually points out. "Angelo is trying to protect Charlie. And I'm sure he will get in contact with Grant when they have finished questioning the potential witnesses and their search of the area", she calmly states.

"You're right, but fuck I hate having to sit on my hands", Charlie frustratingly agrees. "I need to keep looking for her", she desperately remarks drawing out of Joey's warm and comforting embrace.

Joey cups Charlie's face in both her hands and kisses her softly. "Stay save and don't do anything stupid", Joey whisper and gives Charlie another kiss.

Charlie takes hold on Joey's hands and kisses each palm. "I promise", Charlie sincerely responds. She then starts to head out.

"I'm coming with you Charlie", Jade firmly states. Then she gives both Storm and Joey a quick kiss goodbye as she catches up to Charlie.

Storm walks over to Joey and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. Joey holds Storm's arms to her and murmurs worried, "you think them two going off together is a good idea?"

"Yeah, Charlie won't go after Grant, she won't put Jade in danger", Storm confidently states.

"She's not really thinking like a cop at the moment", Joey comments concerned for Charlie wellbeing, as she turns around in Storm's arm.

"I'm hoping with Jade there it will help her not to do anything rash", Storm softly remarks.

"I hope so", Joey disquietly utters laying her head on Storm strong shoulder.

* * *

><p>Ruby slowly awakes to the pain in her head and hands and to the harsh light hitting her eyes. She gives out a hiss of pain as she opens up her eyes and sunlight hits them and she quickly closes them. Then she hears a harsh voice, "about fucking time you woke up!"<p>

"Where am I", Ruby groans and tries to move her hands. She finds that they have being tied behind her back. Fear shoots through her as she tries to remember what happened to her.

"You don't need to know that. All you need to know is that now I've got you, your fucking mother with have to come", the voice angrily growls.

"What do you want with Charlie", Ruby anxiously exclaim which causes her headache to intensify and her to grimace in pain.

Coming into view, Ruby is shocked to see an angry eyed Grant. "All I wanted was for your fucking bitch of a mother to leave me and my family in peace! But would she, no! She had to dig into my life", Grant angrily rants. "And because of her I got suspend from my work and my wife took our kids and left me", he shouts in Ruby's face. "And if you hadn't been such a curiously little toe rag and invaded my life, none of this would have happened", Grant furiously spits out.

"If you weren't a fucking degenerate rapist in the first place none of this would of happen", Ruby retorts seething.

"I'm a fucking degenerate, what about you and your cunt of a mother! Both of you are shagging women, how fucking sick are you", Grants harshly scoffs.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay, but being a rapist shows some kind of fucking mental problem", Ruby fiercely hits back.

"Well if I didn't rape your fucking mother, you never would of been born", Grant smugly retorts. "But the point is mute. Now that you're awake I can now get Charlie here and ruin her life like she's ruined mine", he remarks coldly.

"I won't help you to lure Charlie hear", Ruby defiantly states.

"Oh but you will Ruby. Even if I have to hurt you, which I still might", Grant purrs in a creepy voice in her hear, sending a shiver of fear through Ruby. He kisses the top of her head and starts to hum as he pulls Ruby's mobile phone out of his pocket.


	70. Chapter 70

_This chapter I dedicate to kazintaz for her delight in wondering where this story might lead to next ;0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 70

Charlie and Jade wearily walk inside the beach house after spending the night searching for Ruby. Upon entering the lounge room, Jade collapses on the three seater lounge, whilst Charlie continues into the kitchen where Storm is making coffee. Charlie sits her exhausted body down in one of the kitchen chairs. Storm quickly makes a coffee for Charlie and places it in front of her before she sits down beside Charlie. Charlie smiles gratefully at Storm and takes a sip of the wonderful beverage. After putting her coffee mug on the table, Charlie looks at Storm with tired eyes and quietly asks, "where's Joey?"

"She crashed out about twenty minutes ago. That's after I finally convinced her to lay down for a bit. And I had to promise her that I would wake her if I got word of Ruby or when you got home", Storm warmly replies.

"I see. Let her sleep", Charlie wearily states closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"I take it, still no sign of Rubes", Storm gently queries.

"No, she's nowhere to be found", Charlie sadly sighs.

Storm takes Charlie's hand and tenderly rubs the back of it with her thumb in a comforting gesture. Charlie glances at Storm and gives her a small smile. "Why don't you take a shower and lay down with Joey for a while hon", Storm kindly suggests.

"I can't Doc, Ruby is out there somewhere and I need to find her", Charlie tiredly states and sighs again.

Storm smirks a little at Charlie unconsciously calling her 'Doc', then her face turns serious. "Yes Charlie, Ruby does need you, however, she needs you to be safe as well. And with you being exhausted like you are, you'll be no help at all. And any decisions you make in this state could prove costly", Storm adamantly comments.

"She's my baby and I won't abandon her again", Charlie harshly snaps.

Storm gets off her chair, kneels beside Charlie, and gently cups her face. "Charlie you're not abandoning her if you sleep for a bit. You need to rest so you'll be there for her and make rational decisions", Storm softly counsels.

Charlie turns her body so she is facing Storm puts her hands over the top of Storm's hands and gently puts her forehead on Storm's. Closing her eyes, Charlie tries to draw in some of Storm's strength. When she opens her eyes she gives Storm a small smile, "I'm sorry I snapped, but I nearly lost Rubes once, I can't lose her", Charlie chokes out crying.

Storm wraps Charlie in her strong arms and holds her tight, as Charlie sobs her tired heart out. After awhile Storm slowly moves back a bit and gently lifts up Charlie's chin. Gazing into Charlie mournful washed out blue eyes, Storm tenderly instructs, "Charlie go have a shower and lay down with Joey. Someone will call if they hear anything."

Charlie resignedly nods her head, and with a sigh, she answers, "okay."

Storm rises to her feets as Charlie slowly gets out of her chair and heads for her and Joey's bedroom. When Storm hears the shower running she collects her car keys from the kitchen bench. She stops to look down at Jade sleeping peacefully on the lounge before she heads out the front door.

* * *

><p>Storm walks into the Yabbie Creek Police Station and notices Constable Georgia Watson manning the front counter. Storm is approached by a young policewoman and asked if she could help her. Storm tells her that she would like to speak with Constable Rosetta. She is informed that he is in Charlie's office and the probationary constable points to the office. Storm thanks the officer and heads over to Charlie's office.<p>

On reaching the open office door, Storm politely knocks on the door. A strung out Angelo looks up from Charlie's desk to see who wants him. He is surprise to see Storm standing there and wonders what she might want. "Hi, how can I help you", Angelo politely asks.

Storm walks into the office and over to the desk before answering Angelo question. "I'm here to find out if you have spoken with Grant Bledcoe about Ruby's disappearance", Storm mildly replies.

Angelo sighs heavily, then pushes himself into a standing position, and glares at Storm. "Look like I told Charlie, I'm not going down that route of investigation. She has harassed that man enough, and if we go accusing him of kidnap with no evidence to substantiate such allegation, Charlie will be hauled over the coals for her abuse of police powers", Angelo huffs.

"I know you want to protect Charlie and that is admirable. However if Ruby only was dazed and lost in the beach scrub or what you believe, that she hit her head and wandered off and downed in the surf, then she would have been discovered by now. And as Charlie has not been contacted, I take it that you haven't found Ruby. Therefore I suggest you start down other avenue of inquiry that she was abducted", Storm curtly states.

"Look I don't need some amateur telling me how to run my investigation", Angelo snaps.

"Constable you need to stop being so focus on only one possible scenario and look at all possibilities! And that includes the likelihood that Ruby was abducted and by Grant Bledcoe", Storm fires back at him.

"And what possible motive would he have for kidnapping Ruby", Angelo snorts arrogantly.

"So he can get to Charlie", Storm plainly answers.

"Why would he want Charlie", Angelo frowns confused.

"Charlie was one of his victims, and since meeting up with her again, she is no longer scared of him", Storm pointedly replies.

"So", Angelo ignorantly says not getting what Storm is implying.

Storm rolls her eyes at his denseness, "so that means because of his narcissistic sexual sadist personality he cannot let Charlie's unafraid defiance of him go. He sees it as a challenge to his authority and dominance. Therefore, he needs to show her who is boss. Hence him abducting Ruby knowing this is quickest way to get Charlie's attention", Storm inform him in her patient professional manner.

"That is all circumspect. There is no evidence to support your theory", Angelo retorts stubbornly.

"I'm a psychologist and I deal with people with these type personalities, therefore my theory is sound. However I'm not asking you to arrest the guy, I'm only asking that you speak with him. Though I don't believe, you will be able to get in contact with him. So I suggest you keep an eye on Charlie", Storm tightly counters. She is getting tired of Angelo's tunnel vision in regards to Ruby's disappearance.

"Look we don't really know for sure he is a rapist, it has never been proved", Angelo starts to comment frustrated, and notices Storm's eyes flashes in angry. So he quickly adds, "but I believe Charlie when she said that he raped her. So thank you for your insight, but please leave the investigating up to us professional", Angelo dismissive states and gives Storm a condescending smile.

Storm returns his smile with a tight smile of her own. She shakes her head at his arrogance and limited view in regards to his investigation, as she leaves Charlie's office. Once out of the office she walks over to Georgia at the front counter. Storm notices Georgia staring at her curiously. Storm smiles at her, "I take it that Constable Rosetta has you manning the phones so you won't be able to help Charlie investigate Ruby's disappearance", Storm mildly deduces.

"Yeah, but in his words, 'he needs an experience officer to man the phones who knows the difference between genuine leads and the crackpots who make nuisance calls'", Georgia sourly retorts and folds her arms in disgust. "So I'm guessing he wouldn't listen to what you had to say", Georgia asks with contempt for Angelo showing in her voice.

"The man needs to pull his head out of his arse and take a look at the bigger picture, not just focus on one thing", Storm huffs.

"So what's your theory", Georgia curiously enquires.

"That Grant Bledcoe abducted Ruby, so he could get his hands on Charlie. This is, so he can terrorise her again", Storm briefly answers.

"You mean to rape her again", Georgia asks unsure. She gets a feeling there is more to it than that.

"Yes, but also to totally dominate her. You see Charlie has taken away his power, she's not afraid of him anymore. This means that Grant will do anything to regain his power over her, hence he abducted Ruby. He knows that Charlie will do anything to ensure Ruby's safety and that means she'll trade herself for Ruby", Storm ominously responds.

"Shit! Did you tell Angelo this", Georgia asks worried.

"Yes, and I was told to leave the investigation up to the professionals", Storm sarcastically replies.

"Fuck, what a wanker", Georgia snorts in disdain for the man.

"You said it", Storm scornfully remarks. "But enough about Angelo. What I was wondering is can I have your mobile number just in case", she mildly asks.

"So you are going to keep an eye on Charlie", Georgia states raising an eyebrow and holding out her hand.

Storm hands Georgia her mobile and smiles. "Well someone has to. Now that Angelo has, you tied up here, him, and the rest of the officers searching for Ruby's body in the surf or river. And that leaves Charlie on her own to do something rash", Storm wearily comments.

"Just don't you do something equally rash. I'd hate to have to arrest either one of you", Georgia warns handing storm back her mobile.

"Hence me getting your number", Storm mildly states waving her mobile.

"Smartarse", Georgia grumbles. "Now you better leave before Angelo comes out here and yells at me for talking to you instead of answering the phone", she quips.

"Thanks Georgia", Storm warmly comments.

"You're welcome. And Storm be careful", Georgia says with concern in her voice.

"I will", Storm promises as she heads out of the station.

Once in her car Storm starts the engine and gets a hard stare in her eyes. Taking a deep breath she then murmurs, "show time."

* * *

><p>Grant walks back into the shack grinning like the Cheshire cat. Ruby glares at him, "where the hell have you been", she demands to know. She is feeling nauseous and dizzy.<p>

"I just had to make a phone call to your dyke mother", Grant gloats. "Now all we have to do is wait for her to arrive", he happily informs her with a creepy grin on his face.

"Charlie won't come. She'd want proof you have me! And I told you I'd never help you get her here", Ruby angrily spits out. This only makes her nausea worse.

"Oh but she will daughter dear. I played her this after her cursing and threatening me", Grant gleefully tells Ruby. He then hits the play button on his mobile.

Ruby grinds her teeth when she hears her defiant voice. "I won't help you to lure Charlie here!" Then she hears Grant's creepy voice purr, "Oh but you will Ruby. Even if I have to hurt you, which I still might."

Turning off the recording, Grant triumphantly crows, "so you see Ruby, once Charlie heard that, she immediately agreed to come here alone."

"Charlie isn't that stupid", Ruby boldly hisses.

"Yes she will, because I told her if she doesn't come alone or I find a wire, she can kiss goodbye any chance of getting you back alive", Grant harshly remarks. With that, he pulls out a bowie knife. "Oh and I only given her twenty minutes to get here, so she really doesn't have that much time to waste", he nonchalantly states.

"Why are you doing this", Ruby weakly asks. She is thirsty, dizzy and her stomach is churning.

"Why? Because your cunt of a dyke mother, just couldn't leave, things be! Then she had the audacity to threaten my life! Me, who she was so scared of for sixteen years! Who now she laughs at as though I mean nothing to her! Well she's gunna know I'm not a joke and that she should have stayed afraid of me", Grant angrily rants.

Ruby shudders in fear for her mother, seeing wild anger in Grant's eyes. After a moment Ruby whispers, "please can I have some water?"

Grant looks closely at Ruby and can see that she is pale, sweaty and glassy eyed. He smirks and softly tells her, "when your mother gets here." Grant then starts to hum and play with his knife.

After fifteen minutes, Ruby hears the sound of a car coming. Grant gets up from the table he was sitting on and looks out the window. Calling over his shoulder, he merrily states, "mummy's home."

Grant opens the door and watches Charlie get out of her car. "Where's Ruby", Charlie demands on seeing Grant. She again wishes that Angelo had not insisted that she give him her service weapon last night.

"She's inside", Grant calmly answers. Charlie start to walk towards him, however, he orders, "bring your car keys and phone."

Charlie reaches into her car, removes her car key and picks up her phone. As she start to move towards the shack, Grant backs inside keeping his eyes on her. As Charlie enters the shack it takes her eyes a moment to adjust to the light inside. Once her eyes adjust, she sees Ruby and her heart painfully swells. She can see that Ruby is not well, she has a cut to her forehead and she is pale. Anger rises in Charlie and she growls, "what the hell have you done to her!"

Charlie start to rush to her daughter's aid, she has Ruby's insulin kit in her hand. She is stopped short of her daughter, when Grant, who is standing behind Ruby, puts the bowie knife to Ruby's throat. "Hey Charlie, not so fast. Put the keys, phone and whatever is in that kit on the table. And then lift up your shirt ", Grant calmly threatens.

"Let her go you bastard", Charlie snarls as rage floods her body causing her to shake. However, she complies with his wishes and puts everything on the table. She then lifts up her shirt to show him she is not wearing a wire.

"I will, but first you are going to chain yourself up", Grant cool states and slightly pushing the blade into Ruby's tender neck. He then points to the chains bolted to the floor and the cuffs hanging from the rafters.

"Charlie don't do it", Ruby bravely squawks, only to feel the knife slightly cut her.

Charlie's eyes angrily flashes seeing blood on Ruby's neck. "Okay. Just stop hurting her", Charlie capitulates.

First Charlie shackles one ankle then the other. She then stands tall and glares at the vile excuse for a human being. "Let her go", Charlie firmly demands.

"Chain your hands first", Grant barks back.

"I need to give Ruby her insulin", Charlie defiantly retorts.

Grant picks up Ruby's insulin kit, unzips it, takes out the insulin bottle, drops it on the floor and stomps on it. "Now fucking do what I told you to do", he bellows at Charlie.

"You fucking cunt! Ruby needed that medication", Charlie screams at him.

"She'll need a fucking doctor in a minute if you don't chain your wrists", Grant viciously threatens. To emphasise his point he returns the knife to Ruby's throat.

Charlie grinds her teeth, however, she reluctantly complies and cuffs her wrists. Grant grins evilly at Charlie, then he swiftly moves his knife. Ruby feels the bindings on her hands come free. Grant then cuts the gaffer tape binding her ankles to the chair. Ruby tries to stand but stumbles, Grant then helps her up. Ruby hatefully glares at him and irately comments, "so what, I'm free to go?"

Grant smirks at her and coolly replies, "yes. I told Charlie I would let you go if she came here. So go."

"I'm not leaving my Charlie", Ruby stubbornly states.

"Ruby please go", Charlie gently tells her. She does not want Ruby to witness what Grant is going to do with her.

"No Charlie I'm not leaving you", Ruby desperately cries.

"Please Rubes, I need you to leave", Charlie frantically pleads.

Grant snorts in disgust, then roughly takes Ruby by the arm and leads her towards the door. "You heard your mother, go", he gruffly remarks and with that shoves her out the door.

Ruby is stunned, then she goes to come back inside, but Grant blocks the door. He leans down and whispers in her ear, "if you don't get the fuck out of here I will make you kill Charlie by holding your hand with the knife and gutting her."

Ruby looks at him in horror, seeing the truth in his eyes. She then turns and with a stumbling run, she moves up the track towards the road. Grant watches her disappear as the track curves and the bush blocks any view. He then walks back inside and comes to stand in front of Charlie. "Now how shall I punish you for destroying my life, humph", Grant sneers.

"You destroyed your own life by being the lowlife raping scumbag that you are", Charlie snidely remarks.

"Really. Well seems I'm a rapist, I have to do that to you again. Then after I'm through with you, I'll see if your daughter squeals as loud as you did the first time", Grant nastily states.

Charlie lurches forward and angrily responds through gritted teeth, "you better kill me, because if you so much as breathe on Ruby, I will hunt you down and slaughter you like the feral filthy pig you are!"

Charlie and Grant hatefully glare at one another, each seething and neither flinching.

* * *

><p>Ruby rounds the corner and is hit by a wave of dizziness. She grabs a hold of the nearest tree and takes a deep breath. She stares at the grounds sucking in some deep breaths. Next thing she knows her chin is being lifted up and she is being looked over by searching worried grey slate eyes. Ruby is so relieved to see Storm that she launches herself into Storm wrapping her arms around her. Storm gives Ruby a quick hug before gently prying herself free of the teen's hold. "Here drink this", Storm gently orders holding out a bottle of glucose drink.<p>

Ruby takes the bottle, uncaps it and take a deep drink. Ruby then start to panic, "Storm, Grant has Charlie, we need to do something", she frantic states. She then grabs Storm hand and tries to drag her back down the track.

Storm holds Ruby's hand and stops her from going anywhere. "Ruby calm down. I know Grant has Charlie, but I need you to take another drink", Storm firmly comments.

"But Charlie needs our help, Grant has a knife", Ruby fearfully cries, trying to break Storm's hold on her hand.

"Ruby I'm going to help Charlie. But first, I need to help you. So shut up and drink", Storm forcibly bring her authority to bear by lowering her voice and hardening it.

Ruby swallows her retort and takes another drink. As she does, Storm lifts up Ruby's dress and quickly injects her with insulin. Ruby looks at her in surprise then she blushes and mumbles, "thanks."

"You're welcome", Storm softly replies smiling. "Now here's what I want you to do", she start to say to Ruby. She hands her a satellite phone, "take this and call the number on the screen, its Georgia's number. I've already called, but you can give her more information, especially about Grant having a knife", Storm briskly states.

"Why not call her now", Ruby quickly counters worrying about Charlie.

"Too many trees", Storm succinctly remarks and points up to the thick canopy. "So I need you to go to my car and stay there until Georgia arrives", she firmly request staring hard at the headstrong teen. "Also give Joey a call and let her know what is happening", Storm asks softening her tone.

"I don't know Joey's number", Ruby cries in despair.

Storm gently smiles and gives Ruby a comforting hug. "Then call Leah and ask her to tell Joey. And tell them to meet us at the hospital", Storm calmly responds and hands Ruby her car keys.

"What! Do you think Grant is going to hurt Charlie that bad", Ruby squawks in fear.

"Not if I can help it. And the hospital is for you to be checked out. You've got a nasty gash on your forehead, a mark on your neck that looks like you've been tasered and Rachel will want to make sure you're blood glucose levels are right", Storm quickly replies to calm the anxious teenage. Storm does not want to voice her concern that Charlie might need medical attention, especially if she does not get to her soon. "Now I need you to do what I asked, so I can make sure Charlie's alright", she comments, prompting Ruby to do what she has asked.

Ruby takes Storm keys, then gives her a quick hug, "please be careful", Ruby pleads.

"I will. Now go", Storm promises and gently pushes Ruby in the direction of her car.

As Storm watches Ruby quickly head up the track, Storm drops her caring face to one of grim determination as she heads towards the shack. Sticking to the tree line for cover, Storm works her way around to the back of the shack. From there she stealthily moves to the rear wall's rear window. The window has no glass and Storm silently climbs through it. Being careful where she steps as not to alert Grant of her presence she hears him taunting Charlie about how he enjoyed raping her when she was fourteen. Storm grits her teeth, anger quickly rising in her at the glee he expresses in causing Charlie so much pain.

As Storm nears the doorway that leads out into the area where Grant and Charlie is, Storm takes out her mobile and sets up the video and starts recording. She silently slips into the room, she can see that Grant has hit Charlie a few times across the face. Her own rage at seeing Charlie chained up being abused nearly overwhelms her, however she just manages to keep it in check.

Grant rubs his bulging crotch against Charlie's bum as he painfully gropes her breast with one hand, while the other hand holds the bowie knife to her throat. Charlie tries to back head Grant with her head, however all she manages to hit is his shoulder. Grant gives out a short laugh and lets her go. He then moves to stand in front of her and sneeringly taunts, "I'm going to enjoy fucking you like this where you can't get away!" Saying that he then punches Charlie in the face.

Storm has crept very close to them and stops videoing after Grant punched Charlie. She then coldly states, "sorry to disappoint you but that isn't going to happen."

Grant whirls around and see a very angry Storm. Charlie is surprised to see Storm standing there glaring menacing at Grant. He lunges at Storm with the bowie knife, however Storm is prepare for the attack and deftly deflects it. As she deflects the blow, she catches Grant across the jaw with her left elbow causing him to stagger back. He then launches himself at her again where he is met by a roundhouse kick to his face. He is knocked backward off his feet and lands heavily on the floor knocked senseless. Charlie is stunned at how easily Storm has dispatched Grant.

Storm stalks over to him and on the way, she notices the gaffer tape on the table and picks it up. As she draws near to Grant, she sees the knife close to him, she quickly kicks it out of his reach. She then carefully checks to see he is not feigning semiconsciousness. She is ready with her fist to put him to sleep if he is feigning. However, he is not feigning his state and she quickly binds his feet and hands muttering, "it's nice when crims provide the means to bind them."

After Storm is finished securing Grant, she turns to survey how badly hurt Charlie is. She gently touches Charlie's face seeing that she has a split lip, bruising on her jaw and cheeks. Charlie can see concern in Storm's caring eyes, she smiles reassuringly at her. "How bad did he hurt you", Storm worriedly asks.

"What you can see and a few hits to my stomach and ribs", Charlie honestly answers.

Storm stops herself from lifting up Charlie's shirt to check her out. "Do you know where the keys are for the cuff and shackles", Storm gently asks, trying to centre herself so she does not do anything she'll regret later.

"I think they're in one of his pockets", Charlie replies glancing in Grant's directs. "Storm did you see Ruby", she frets knowing Ruby is not well.

Storm walks over to the now groaning Grant and roughly searches him for the keys to Charlie's chains. She discovers them in is trouser front pocket as well as Charlie's car keys. She leaves him on his back with his hands bound behind it. "Yes and I sent her to my car to wait for Georgia", Storm answers distracted.

Going back over to Charlie, Storm tells her, she will release her feet first. After Storm has unshackled Charlie's feet, she stands up and un-cuffs Charlie's wrists. Charlie rubs her wrist then she swiftly moves towards Grant and stomps on his groin. Grant grunts loudly and Storm grabs Charlie from behind and drags her way from him. Charlie struggles to get free from Storm, "Charlie stop it! You can't beat him up while he's tied up", Storm growls.

"Why not, he did that to me", Charlie angrily counters.

"Yeah but you're not a cowardly scumbag like he is", Storm retorts turning Charlie to face her. "You are a dedicate law abiding police officer, who wouldn't want to see this filthy get off on the technicality because you beat him up whilst he was subdued", she tries to reason with Charlie. Charlie glares at Grant as he squirming to roll onto his side. If looks could kill, he would be nothing but a stain on the floor. To get Charlie to focus back onto her, Storm firmly utters, "and right now Ruby needs you." Storm also keeps a careful eye on Grant making sure he doesn't move in the direction of the knife.

Charlie's nostrils flare as she growls, "the fucking mongrel stomp on the insulin I brought with me to give to her!" Charlie again tries to get to him but once again, Storm stops her.

"Charlie, it's okay I gave her a shot. But I need you to go check on her", Storm quickly responds to reassure her that Ruby has had her medication.

"Where is she", Charlie asks panicky.

"She's at my car, which is at the top of the track. She's waiting for Georgia", Storm calmly informs her. She is still keeping a watchful eye on Grant.

"She's waiting for Georgia", Charlie parrots confused knowing there is no mobile coverage out here.

"Yes I called her on my satellite phone before I left my car. Then I told Ruby to go wait in my car and give Georgia a call to let her know the situation", Storm coolly answers. "And now I need you to go and make sure she is okay", Storm firmly order. She wants Charlie away from here so she is not tempted to hurt Grant for causing Ruby pain.

Charlie gives Storm a sharp nod, she then glares at Grant again before she runs out of the shack and up the track. Storm watches Charlie disappear, then turns her attention back to Grant. She slowly walks over to him, on the way she picks up the knife by its point and places it on the table. She then moves beside Grant, who is on his side, grabs him and heaves him up into a sitting position against a wall. Griping his chin so she is looking into his face, he watches as her anger eyes leeches to dead eyes. He swallows hard as she voice drops to a hard cold tone, "now that we're alone, we can have a nice interesting chat." Grant shudders at the bleakness in her statement.


	71. Chapter 71

_I just want to dedicate this chapter to DV8 who read 69 chapter of this story in less then 24 hours, I'm honoured =0) Also I want to thank all the people who continue to read my story and a special thank you for the people who take the time to review =0)_

* * *

><p><em><em>Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 71

When Ruby reaches Storm's midnight blue Ford Fairmont, she quickly calls the number of the satellite phone screen. It does not take long for the phone call to be answered, "hi Georgia Watson", she crisply responds.

"Hi Georgia it's Ruby", Ruby tells her with relief and worry in her voice.

"Ruby, thank god", Georgia comments in relief. "Where are you", she asks with some concern in her voice.

"I'm at Storm's car at the top of the track that leads to the old fishing shack near Whaler's Cove", Ruby answers her with fear and worry in her voice.

"Is Storm or Charlie with you", Georgia calmly enquires hearing the fear and worry in Ruby's voice.

"No, Grant has Charlie chained up in the shack and Storm has gone to help her! She told me to wait for them at her car and call you", Ruby quickly blurts out.

"I see", Georgia tightly replies. "Well you wait in Storm's car, I'm fifteen minutes away", she informs the worried teen.

"Hurry Georgia, Grant's got a knife", Ruby shrills.

"I'll be there shortly Ruby, just hold on", Georgia calmly responds before hanging up.

Ruby sighs and unlocks Storm's car, and opens up the front passenger's side door. Upon opening the door, Ruby sees a small esky and a first aid kit sitting on the seat. Opening the esky, she finds in it two bottles of water, a sandwich and an apple. Ruby gives out a small chuckle at how prepared Storm has came. Ruby then takes out one of the bottles of water, unscrews it and takes a drink. After her drink, she calls Leah hoping she is at home. Ruby sighs in relief when Leah answers her phone. "Hi Leah...", is all Ruby gets out.

"Ruby where the hell are you? We've been worried sick", Leah exclaims in angry relief.

"Grant kidnapped me and now he has Charlie", Ruby sobs.

"Ruby where are you? I'll come get you", Leah firmly asks and now she is worried about Charlie.

"Georgia's coming but Storm asked me to call Joey but I don't know her number so I had to call you so you could call her", Ruby quickly rambles.

"Slow down Rubes, take a deep breath", Leah gently instructs. "So Storm's there, that's good. Now she wants you to let Joey know what's going on, is that right", Leah calmly probes.

"Yes, but I don't know her mobile number or the house number! So Storm told me to call you to tell her to meet us at the hospital. So can you do that for me Leah", Ruby tearfully passes on Storm's request.

"Of course Ruby, don't worry I'll call Joey", Leah gently reassures her. "So are you hurt", she asks slightly worried.

"A bit, but I think Storm is more worried about my diabetes so she wants Rachel to check me out", Ruby replies trying to calm herself. "I'm just worried that Grant is going to hurt Charlie. Leah he has a knife", Ruby whimpers.

"Ruby stay calm, I'm sure Charlie will do everything she can to keep him from hurting her until Georgia gets there", Leah comments trying to assure Ruby nothing too bad will happen to Charlie. She just hopes in her heart that this will be true.

"I hope Storm can do something to help Charlie", Ruby utters in despair.

"I'm sure she'll do everything in her power to get Charlie out safe", Leah states confidently, relieved that Storm is going to help Charlie. "Now I better go and give Joey a call, and Ruby you wait for Charlie and Storm to come, here me", Leah firmly mothers.

"Yes mum", Ruby snorts tired.

"I mean it Ruby, if you don't I'll put you across my knee", Leah warns.

"I promise", Ruby agrees grinning a little.

"Good. I'll talk to you soon", Leah says a bit relieved that the headstrong teen has agreed to stay put.

"Thanks Leah, bye", Ruby softly utters.

After hanging up from Leah, Ruby removes the esky from the front seat and puts it on the floor of the car. She puts the first aid kit on the centre console. She then sits sideways on the seat and picks up the sandwich and takes it out of the snap lock bag. She starts to eat it, and between bites, she sips on the bottled water. When she finishes the sandwich, she goes to pick up the apple but is stopped when she hears her name being called. Looking up she sees Charlie running up to her. Quickly standing up and take a couple of steps, she is engulfed in a tight hug from a very worried Charlie.

Clinging tight to Charlie, Ruby refused to loosen her hold on her mother, when Charlie tries to check her out. Ruby cries hard into Charlie's chest as Charlie rubs her daughter's back, kisses the top of her head and murmur reassuring things to her. After a bit Charlie, manages to lift up Ruby's chin and look deeply into Ruby's tearful blue grey eyes. Charlie then gently kisses Ruby's forehead avoiding the gush on it. Charlie then puts her forehead lightly on Ruby's forehead, smiles and worriedly utters, "are you alright Rubes?"

"Yeah my Charlie, you", Ruby quietly returns Charlie's worry by pulling out of her mother's embrace. Ruby runs an anxious gaze over Charlie's beautiful slightly damaged face. "Charlie your face", she utters in dismay, softly touching Charlie's split lip and then her red and slightly swollen jaw.

Charlie gently takes Ruby's hands in hers and removes them from her face. She kisses each palm in turn and then smiles at Ruby. "I'm fine Rubes. I'm just really worried about you", Charlie quiet tells her daughter.

"I'm okay Charlie, Storm saw to that", Ruby reassures her pointing at the esky. "Charlie where's Storm", she frightfully asks remembering their caring friend.

"She's watching over Grant until Georgia comes", Charlie calmly replies moving to take out the remaining bottle of water from the esky to have a drink.

"Charlie what if he hurts her", Ruby anxiously exclaims grabbing Charlie's hand and tries to pull her down the track.

Charlie holds fast to Ruby and stops her from going anywhere. "Rubes calm down, he won't hurt her. He's tied up", Charlie assures her concerned daughter.

"He is? How", Ruby asks slightly confused.

"Storm snuck in, took him by surprise, knocked him senseless and tied him up with the gaffer tape", Charlie briefly describes the encounter, she then takes a sip of the water.

"She did", Ruby comments in disbelief.

"Yep, so you see nothing to worry about. Except for the nasty gash on your forehead", Charlie remarks frowning at the cut.

Charlie then leans into the car and removes the first aid kit from off the centre console, she then puts the water bottle back into the esky. Opening the first aid kit, Charlie takes out a gauze swab, slightly wets it with some saline solution and starts cleaning Ruby's wound. Ruby hiss a little because it stings and is sore to the touch. Just as Charlie finishes cleaning Ruby's gash, she hears the sound of a police siren in the distance. Charlie smiles and sighs in relieve, finally Georgia will soon be here. Charlie continues to administer first aid to Ruby's forehand by applying to the cut a couple of butterfly sutures.

When she is finished with the sutures, the police car pulls off the road and onto the track and stops. A grim faced Constable Georgia Watson jumps out of the car and briskly strides over to Charlie and Ruby. Constable Tim Hogan gets out of the driver's side, but stays there looking across the roof of the patrol car. Once in front of Charlie, Georgia does an unprofessional thing and quickly hugs first Charlie then Ruby. Charlie is very surprise by Georgia's action and by the fierceness of the hug. Ruby is just grateful that Georgia is finally here to arrest her vile kidnapping rapist violating sperm donor. "Are you both okay", Georgia asks worried.

"We're alright, Georgia", Charlie warmly replies at her police partner and good friend's concern.

"Where's Storm", Georgia curtly enquires quickly glancing around.

"She's watching Grant until you get there", Charlie replies in her cop tone.

"Well I better go relieve her of that duty", Georgia responds with a slight smirk on her face. "When Rachel has finished checking youse out I'll need youse to come to the station to make a formal statement", she finishes off getting back into her cop mode.

"Yes Constable, I know the drill", Charlie comments rolling her eyes and grinning at Georgia.

"Just making sure Boss", Georgia cheekily retorts. Then she heads back to the patrol car.

"Senior, good to see you and Ruby are alright", Tim calls out.

"Thanks Tim", Charlie replies smiling at him.

Charlie and Ruby watches both Georgia and Tim hop back into the police patrol car and slowly drive down the track. Once again, the sound of the police siren fills the air and makes Charlie breathe easier that soon that her worst nightmare will be behind bars.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Storm is still holding firm to Grant's chin preventing him from turning away from her. He sneers, "you don't scare me!"<p>

"When you're go gaol I'll be the least of your worries. Because that pretty face of yours is going to attract a lot of attention. And if your arse is still virginal, it won't be for long", Storm informs him in her dead cold low voice. "I'd say your arse cherry will be popped repeatedly on your first night there. And not just with stiff hard cocks slamming and splitting it wide open but with broom and mop handles. I'd say with anything big and cylindrical the inmates could get their hands on. And maybe even a shive or two, and after that they may piss on you as well", she continues deadpan.

"Is that story suppose to frighten me, well it doesn't", Grant snipes in false bravado.

"I'm just telling you what is going to happen to a pretty boy like yourself in gaol. That you can expect to be ganged raped until someone takes ownership of you, then he'll rent you out for a few cigarettes or a couple of packets of two-minute noodles. So then on you'll be just some tough inmate's whore bitch", Storm coldly and unemotionally enlightens. "A perfect ending to a lowlife rapist mongrel that you are", she callously finishes off and roughly releases his chin. She stands up and looks out the open front door.

"I'll make bail because of Charlie's death threats and harassment", Grant harshly spits out.

Storm turns back to Grant pining him with an intense icy glare, he shives from it. She once again kneels beside him and grabs his chin again. Very quietly in a hard voice Storm responds, "if you are granted bail you better stay the hell away from Charlie, Ruby, Joey and Summer Bay in general!"

"And if I don't", Grant asks trying to muster up some contempt.

"Then you'll have me to deal with, and I wouldn't suggest you'd want that to happen", Storm whispers in a cold amusing voice.

"If I wasn't tied up you wouldn't be so cocky, you'd be scared of me you cunt dyke", Grant snarls to hide that Storm is creeping him out.

"You don't scare me you piss ant serial rapist. I'm come across psychotic sexual sadists serial killers who are evil personified and survived. So to me you're nothing. And if you were untied what would you do? I took you out in two hits and you had a knife", Storm jeers in contempt. "So if you come within cooee of Charlie, Ruby and Joey, you will have me deal with", she truthfully inform in a bleak tone.

"You won't stop me", Grant defiantly croaks but swallows hard.

"Oh but I can and I will", Storm frostily states. "You see I've learnt some very interesting things interviewing serial killers. There was this psychosexual sadist whose preferred targets, and I call them targets because they weren't really victims. They were degenerates like yourself, rapists, paedophiles, pimps etc. The authorities and the public in general weren't that outraged about a bunch of missing 'perverts'. The authorities only became really interested in him when he took a public figure's rapist son", she coolly comments.

She lets go of Grant's chin knowing she has his attention. "The newspapers dubbed him 'The Invisible Stalker', because no one ever saw or heard anything. The target just vanished, poof. Never to seen or heard of again", Storm adds a tiny bit of warmth into her voice and eyes to hold Grant captivated in what she is telling him. "He would meticulously study the targets movements for months. And when he was ready to execute his plan, he would first enter the targets home when they weren't there and move a few things. Then he use stealth to touch them whilst they were out in public. A bit like some native American Indian braves did to show their courage. This was also done to keep the target off balance." Storm weaves slightly rising and lowering the pitch of her voice to keeps Grant interested.

Slightly tilting her, head and smirking Storm calmly states a bit louder, "Then bam!" She then drops her voice, "He attacks, subduing the target easily with chloroform. Where he then takes them to a very seclude bush area. Once there he strings them up removes their clothes. Most of his target were males, and the first thing he did once they were naked and awake, he'd put a sheep docking ring around the top of the scrotum." Storm then adds in a detached manner, "I hear that can be quite painful."

Grant looks hard and disbelieving at Storm casual unfeeling tone, as he tightens his legs together at the thought of having a sheep's docking ring around the top of his balls. Storm raising her eyebrows and shrugs her shoulders at the look on his face. "From there he would have a fire going to heat up a trowel. Whilst it was heating up he would cut off the targets penis then quickly cauterised the wound with the red hot trowel so the target didn't bleed out", Storm informs him as if she was giving a lecture.

Grant's eyes nearly bug out of his head and he gags a little. "He would then take the severed penis shove it on a metal rod that looked like a large skewer. From there he would coat it in a resin type substance. And when it had dried hard he would then repeatedly sodomise his target with his own penis", Storm continues in her unemotional lecture type tone. "Next he'd employ the technical torture the Chinese invented, 'Ling chi', death by many cuts. The last cut he made was a disembowelling cut that caused the intestines to start falling out. He then either shoved the target's penis up his rectum, or down his throat. He then leaves the target there for the wildlife forge on", she coolly describes. "So I suggest you stay the fuck away or not. It's your choice", Storm coldly finishes off.

"Are you threatening me", Grant squawks.

"No, that's a promise", Storm responds hard, the bit of warm leeches from her eyes.

"Are you fucking insane", Grant screeches and starts to sweat.

Leaning forward Storm purr maniacal in his ear, "you never know, I just might be." Then she laughs a cold evil insane laugh.

Grant stares in horror at her, swallows hard and tears from in his eyes. Then to his own mortification, he wets himself in fear. Storm notices the tears, fear and wet jeans and evilly chuckles, "so who's afraid of who!" Rising to her feet, Storm walks over to the table and picks up Charlie's phone and Ruby's insulin kit. From there she moves to doorway to get away from the smell of urine. As she gets to the open door, she hears a police car siren. Glancing back at Grant who is sniffing, she happily states, "sounds like you ride is nearly here."

After a few minutes, the sound of the police car siren loudly announce the arrival of Constable Georgia Watson. She and Hogan get out of the patrol car, Georgia notices Storm leaning again the doorframe. Walking up to Storm, Georgia casually asks, "Hi Storm, everything alright in there?"

"Hey Georgia, yeah everything's okay", Storm calmly informs her. As Georgia reaches her, Storm whispers, "I'm sorry to tell you, but Grant's wet himself, 'cause there was no way I was untying him."

"Hey don't listen to her, she's fucking crazy", Grant screeches.

Georgia and Tim roll their eyes and sighs. "Is there anything else we need to know", Georgia requests in a low tone not paying attention to Grant.

"I only hit Grant twice and both times he came at me with his bowie knife. Also Charlie stumbled as I unchained her and she step on Grant's groin, so he may need to be check over by a doctor just in case", Storm start to fill her in. "I picked up the bowie knife by its point and put it on the table with the gaffer tape and handheld taser. And I had a chat with him about what would likely happen to him in gaol", she crisply recounts.

"I want you to arrest her for attacking me", Grant shrilly demands.

"And what might happen to him in gaol", Tim curiously asks ignoring Grant.

"That a pretty boy like him would most likely be gang raped his first night in there", Storm mildly answers.

"Why would you tell him that", Tim comment confused and glances at Grant.

"Forewarned is fore armed", Storm simply replies.

"I see", Tim says shaking his head.

"Are you fucking listening to me! The bitch threaten to kill me", Grant complains.

"I never threaten him", Storm wearily states.

"You'll need to come down to the station for a formal interview", Georgia informs Storm in a professional tone. "Come on Tim lets go and secure the suspect", Georgia grumpily states.

Tim heads over to Grant who is still carrying on about Storm. Storm pulls a set of car keys from her pocket and quietly states handing over the keys, "Georgia here's the keys to Charlie's car, she's in no state to drive."

"Yeah I agree, thanks", Georgia warmly concurring and taking the keys.

"Oh, and Grant's car is out the back of the shack. Maybe he might have a spare pair of jean in it", Storm comments as an afterthought just as she is leaving.

"It would help if he does", Georgia mumbles as she walks over to Tim who is in the process of reading Grant his rights on the charges of abduction, the depravation of liberty and assault causing grievous bodily harm.

* * *

><p>Storm limp jogs up the track and when she gets out of the view of the shack she promptly stops and vomits in the bushes. She hates that she delved back into some of the evil minds of serial killers so she could scare the fuck out of Grant. She only did that to try to keep the people she loves and care for safe. She has tried so hard to rid herself of the darkness within her and how easily did she find it in her just a while ago. "Fuck", Storm exclaims in frustration.<p>

After wiping her mouth, she grins and pulls out half a packet of 'spearmint lifesavers' from her pocket. "Jade would be proud", Storm chuckles and takes out the mint and pops it in her mouth. After that, she continues limp jogging up the rest of the track.

It takes a few minutes for Storm to reach the top of the track where she sees Charlie nervously pacing and Ruby sitting sideways on the front seat eating the apple. Storm smiles and slows down to a walk. Ruby spots her and excitingly squawks, "Charlie!"

Charlie stops her pacing and quickly looks at Ruby and exclaims worried, "what?"

"Storm", Ruby replies with relief in her voice and stands up.

Charlie whirls around and sees Storm limping towards them, "about time", she thankfully murmurs.

Ruby quickly launches herself into Storm's arms as soon as she get near to them. Storm wraps Ruby into a tight hug, which reassures them both. "Thank you for saving my Charlie, my Storm", Ruby happily sobs into Storm's chest.

Storm beams at Ruby calling her, 'her Storm', and softly chuckling at being claimed by the feisty teen. "You're welcome Rubes", Storm warmly responds.

Charlie steps over to them and Storm releases one arm and hold it open. Charlie steps into the embrace. Charlie softly kisses Storm on her lips, then sweetly utter, "thank you."

Storm touches foreheads with Charlie and sighs in relief, "anytime honey."

After a few moments, Ruby regretfully murmurs, "we better get going, our Joey will be worried."

"And let's not forget about your Nicole", Storm lightly teases releasing her hold on Charlie and Ruby.

"And mother hen Leah", Ruby snorts stepping away from Storm.

"And worry wart Aden", Charlie softly chuckles with her arm still around Ruby's waist.

"Oh god Storm I pity you", Ruby giggles with her arm around her mother, they slowly move towards the car.

"Why's that Rubes", Storm asks slightly confused.

"You'll have to put up with Jade's tirade", Ruby crows in laughter, with Charlie softly chuckling.

Walking around to the driver's side and opening the door and hoping in, Storm looks at Charlie and Ruby who are now in the car. Storm grimaces and quietly states, "I'm more worried about Joey's wrath then I am at Jade's harpy response." Storm then starts the car and slowly pulls onto the road and head back into town.

"Yeah, no loving for you a while for my Charlie. And you my Storm will probably get the silent treatment", Ruby gleefully agrees.

"You don't need to be so happy about what Joey is going to do to us", Charlie huffs.

"It's better you two than me", Ruby giggles.

"Charlie whatever you do, don't defend your action. Apologise and tell Joey you won't go off by yourself again leaving her alone", Storm seriously counsels.

"Is that what you're planning to do", Charlie curiously asks.

"Yes", Storm simply answers.

After a few moments of silence, Ruby curiosity gets the better of her and she has to asks, "Storm how did you know where Charlie was at the shack? She told me you weren't at home when Grant called her?"

"Yeah, how did you find me", Charlie enquires frowning.

Storm reaches into the centre console and pulls out a gadget that looks like a GPS navigator, and hands it to Charlie. Charlie turns it on and see a spot on the screen flashing and it looks to be getting further away. Charlie raises an eyebrow at Storm, "I put at transmitter on your car and followed its signal", Storm casually answers.

"And when did you do this", Charlie demands amazed at Storm.

"Just before I left to go to the police station this morning", Storm calmly informs her.

"Why did you go to the police station", Ruby curiously asks.

"Hang on Rubes. Storm why would you even have a transmitter", Charlie probes in her cop tone.

"Before I left last night, I made a call to an acquaintance of mine and asked them for a lend of one. And Ruby I went to the police station to get Constable Rosetta to follow Charlie, but he declined", Storm answers both question nonchalantly.

"So you thought they was more to Ruby's disappearance than her tripping, hitting her head and wandering off dazed", Charlie tightly questions.

"I prepared for the worst but prayed for best", Storm honestly responds.

"And you call Jade the eternal girl guide", Charlie snorts shaking her head.

"Well I was a 'brownie' and they have the same motto, 'be prepare'", Storm smugly states.

"Storm do you always think the worst", Ruby curiously enquires thinking that is a sucky way to live.

"I try not to, but with the work I've done, it hard not to", Storm regretfully replies.

"That must suck", Ruby sadly blurts out.

"It does, but I learnt not to let it bother me too much", Storm responds with a small smile on her face.

Just as Storm finishes saying that, a police car flashes past them heading towards the shack. "I'd say Georgia has called for back up to process the scene."

"I wonder how Angelo's going to take it that Georgia left her post manning the phones and ended up arresting Grant for kidnapping Ruby. When he believed Ruby was floating in the river or surf", Storm amuses out loud.

"What! He thought I'd drown", Ruby chokes in shock.

"He'll probably put her on report for disobeying a direct order", Charlie snorts in disgust.

"And site you for injecting yourself in a police investigation whilst being removed from active duty", Storm humourlessly chuckles.

"Better watch out Storm he might arrest you for interfering in a police investigation", Charlie comments rolling her eyes.

"If he tries he'll only show how much of an incompetent arse he really is", Storm tightly remarks.

"Well he's already shown what a fucking incompetent arse he is by thinking I was dead", Ruby growls.

"Ruby, language", Charlie and Storm admonishes her in unison.

"God, not you too Storm", Ruby moans folding her arms and looking out her window in disgust.


	72. Chapter 72

_This chapter is for xtr75 and her disdain for Angelo lol_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 72

Upon arriving at the hospital parking lot, Charlie takes a deep breath then gets out of the car. She braces herself as she heads towards the entrance. Ruby catches up to her mother, takes her hand, and gives it a supportive squeeze. Storm trails behind them so she can send the video she took of Grant assaulting Charlie to Veronika with the message keep it safe attached to it.

As they reach the entrance, a group of relieved and angry people greets them. Joey grabs a hold of Charlie and tightly hugs her, Charlie hold Joey just as tight to her. "I'm sorry I left you sweetheart", Charlie tearfully apologises.

"We'll talk about it when we get home", Joey whispers in a steely voice.

Nicole has Ruby in a death grip hug sobbing, with Ruby comforting her. "Sshh, I'm alright babe", Ruby murmur reassuringly.

"I was so scared Rubes, I thought I'd never see you again", Nicole cries.

Jade glares at Storm and shakes her head, "And what the fuck did you think you were doing? You're not a fucking cop Storm! You could have got yourself, Charlie and Ruby killed", Jade angrily screeches.

"Jade put a sock in it! If it weren't for my Storm, Charlie would still be in the hands of that psycho rapist being tortured! And I could have been in a diabetic coma, so leave her the fuck alone", Ruby savagely responds.

There is a moment of silence after Ruby's outburst with most being in shock at the angry tirade. Ruby glaring at Jade whilst Storm smiles at Ruby defending her. Leah shakes her head in bemusement and then firmly states, "okay let's get inside and get you all checked out!"

They all agree, but the air surrounding them is still rife with tension. Once inside they are met by Rachel who ushers them towards an examination room. When they are inside, Rachel turns to everyone, she notices Joey and Nicole's death grip on the hands of Charlie and Ruby. "Okay Charlie, Ruby and Joey stays, the rest of you can wait outside", Rachel mildly instructs.

Jade who is leaning on the doorframe signs, turns and walks over to the seats against the wall and takes a seat. Aden gives a short nod, goes, and joins Jade, with a reluctant Nicole letting go of Ruby's hand and follows Aden out. Just as Storm starts to head out, Leah puts a hand on her chest and stops her. "Not so fast you. Rachel I'd like you to check Storm out, she's limping", Leah states strongly with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine", Storm quietly replies brushing off Leah's concern.

"Really", Leah sarcastically huffs. Saying that Leah quickly lifts up Storm's long sleeve t-shirt, revealing Storm has badly bruised but healing scaped left side. "Does that look fine to you", she snorts.

"What the fuck", Ruby exclaims shock.

"Ruby language", Charlie automatically admonishes, but just as shock as her daughter. She wonders how much pain Storm has been in since taking Grant out.

Storm looks at Joey who is staring at her with a very angry expression on her face, but Joey remains silent. Storm sighs knowing that is not a good sign, wishing Joey would say something.

Rachel's doctor's eye has taken Storm's injuries in, in one glance. Folding her arms she firmly states, "take your shirt and jeans off, sit down and I'll get an ice pack for your knee. And when I'm finished examining Charlie and Ruby, I'll examine you."

"It's really not necessary", Storm adamantly replies.

"Shut up Storm and do what Rachel told you to do", Joey barks brooking no argument.

Storm sighs taking her own advice and not argue with Joey and starts to get undressed. Leah softly chuckles at Storm's capitulation, "I'll see youse when youse are finished", Leah comments smirking and with that she leaves.

Before Leah leaves, Rachel asks can she find a nurse for her so they can get an ice pack for Storm's knee. Once Leah has left the room, Rachel starts to examine Ruby with a very worried Charlie and Joey watching on. Storm watches as well once she has sheds her clothing and now sitting on a chair in her boxer shorts and crop top. Then she remembers something, "hey Joey", Storm lightly comments.

Joey flicks her eyes towards Storm, her arm still wrapped tightly around Charlie, who is looking at Storm too. "Yes", Joey tightly growls.

"I'm sorry I forgot to pass on V message to you. Robbo got sentence to twenty two years in gaol, with a non-parole period of seventeen years", Storm wearily informs her with a small smile on her face.

"Woohoo, suck shit", Ruby loudly crows nearly deafening Rachel with her joy. With Charlie and Joey shaking their heads in amusement.

"Ruby! God I need my hearing", Rachel sternly scolds.

"Sorry Rach", Ruby sheepishly states.

"Thanks Storm", Joey softly replies.

"So does that mean the dead shit will be out in seventeen years", Ruby curiously huffs.

"Probably not. He still has Tanya's court case, so whatever time he has to serve for what he did to her will follow after his time served for his conviction against Joey", Storm informs Ruby in a tired voice.

Before Ruby can ask her next question, a nurse enters with the ice pack. Rachel directs the nurse to put the pack on Storm's slightly swollen knee. When the nurse leaves, Ruby continues, "which means", she asks slightly confused.

"It means Rubes, Robbo will spent at least the next seventeen years in gaol, barring good behaviour...", Charlie starts to explain.

"Good behaviour, that fuckwit wouldn't know how to be good, the dead shit", Ruby snorts in disgust.

"My god Ruby, I though footballers had fowl mouths, but they have nothing on you", Rachel comments in disbelief. She picks up the lancing device and pricks Ruby's finger, Ruby flinches. Rachel then puts some blood on the test strip and waits.

"Well she has been hanging around fishermen, so we should have expected that", Joey chimes in chuckling.

"So it has been you teaching my daughter to swear like a trooper", Charlie teasingly accuses Joey.

Joey looks at Charlie in disbelief, with Charlie smiling serenely at her. "Don't listen to her Logan, cops swear just as bad as fishermen", Storm tells Joey coming to her rescue.

"We do not", Charlie comment indignant.

"Anyway", Ruby huffs drawing out the word. "Charlz you were saying about Robbo's gaol time", she gruffly draws them back to Charlie previous explanation.

"As I was saying, barring any good behaviour, he completes that sentence then he will have to then spend how many years he gets for Tanya's rape and attempted murder straight after", Charlie finishes off telling Ruby.

"Meaning he's looking at, at least next thirty two to thirty four years in gaol before he can get parole", Storm coolly adds.

"Possibly longer if more of his victims get up the courage to make statements", Charlie wearily states.

"Don't you just love karma", Ruby laughs. She then looks at Rachel, "how is it", she asks slightly worried.

"Not bad, but I want to perform a glucose test, along with CT scan and x-ray on your head. Just to make sure. Also I need to remove the butterfly sutures and glue your head wound", Rachel informs her in her doctor tone.

"So she's going to be here at least two hours", Joey states sighing.

Charlie gazes at Joey knowing how much she hates hospitals. "Sweetheart you don't have to...", Charlie's comment dies on her lips when she sees the look in Joey's eyes and her raised eyebrow.

"I don't have to do what Charlie", Joey asks in a hard voice.

"Nothing sweetheart, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do", Charlie back peddles.

"That's what I thought you meant", Joey growls her voice still hard.

Rachel softly chuckles now understanding why Charlie and Storm are being so quiet and cautious. "So Charlie, let me take a look at you", Rachel warmly remarks. She checks her eyes, her red swollen jaw and cheeks, and then her split lip. "Are you hurt anywhere else", she briskly asks.

"Grant hit me a couple of times to my stomach and ribs", Charlie honestly answers.

"Let's take a look shall we", Rachel crisply instructs lifting up Charlie's shirt. She finds slight swelling and redness to Charlie's ribcage areas on the left and right hand sides and on her stomach. "We'll need to do some x-rays on your jaw and cheek bones. Also some on your ribs and an ultrasound on your stomach just to make sure there is no internal bleeding", she tells them.

Joey gently strokes the red marks on Charlie's stomach, she then starts to cry softly. Charlie pulls Joey to her embracing her in a loving hug. Joey wraps her arms around Charlie and clings onto her crying into her neck. Charlie kisses Joey's temple and softly murmurs, "I'm so sorry Joey."

"Charlie I was so scared that I lost you too", Joey sobs into Charlie's neck.

Ruby gets off the bed that she and Charlie are sitting on and hugs Joey from behind to help Charlie comfort her. Storm quietly observes the three women who have become very important to her, holding, supporting and comforting one another. Rachel smiles at the unconventional family rally to support and comfort one of its hurting members. Rachel then turns and gazes at Storm and smiles. She walks over to her to examine Storm's old injuries.

Rachel gently probes the left side of Storm's ribcage, with Storm slightly flinching. Next, she looks at Storm's knee and sees the scars from where she had stitches. Rachel slowly moves Storm's kneecap and leg with Storm grunting in pain. Lastly, Rachel picks up Storm's right hand; she finds that Storm has strapped her pinkie to her ring finger. Glaring at Storm still holding her hand, "what is this? It should still be splinted", Rachel frustratingly reprimands.

"Yeah well, I needed a bit more flexibility that the splint didn't offer", Storm lightly answers.

"Do you want to permanently damage you little finger", Rachel harshly retorts.

"Of course not. I just needed the movement for a while, then I was going to re-splint it", Storm calmly replies.

"She still had it splinted this morning Rachel", Joey informs her, her voice still thick from crying.

"So why did you need more movement then", Rachel curiously huffs.

"So she could stop Grant from hurting me more than he already had", Charlie gratefully answers for Storm.

Rachel glances at Charlie, then turns her attention back to Storm, "The hero, hey", Rachel comments folding her arms amused.

"Damn straight", Ruby protectively touts.

"Bloody idiot as well", Joey growls. "Why the hell didn't you tell the police what you suspected and let them deal with Grant", she angrily snipes.

"I tried Joey. But Constable Rosetta thanked me for my input but he didn't believe what I told him", Storm quietly recounts. "And he had Georgia manning the phones. So unless you wanted me to kidnap him or her, it didn't leave me much of a choice" , she states in an apologetic voice.

"What a fucking useless wank Rosetta is! I hope he gets his arse kicked for stupidity that could have gotten you all killed", Joey angrily cries.

Storm gets off the chair and limps the short distance, to the women she considers her family and gently touches Joey's face. Joey step forward and hugs Storm, which Storm returns. Storm then takes one of Charlie's hands, and gives it a squeeze while still holding Joey with the other arm. Ruby continues to rub Joey's back, and hold her mother's hand.

Rachel shakes her head slightly at the complex dynamic of these people's relationship. With Charlie and Storm both loving Joey and it is obvious that Joey loves them both. In addition, it seems that Charlie and Storm greatly respect one another. Moreover, all three adults love Ruby, who loves them just as much. Rachel sighs thinking it is too much to comprehend. "Okay ladies lets organise your tests. Storm I'll re-splint that finger, strap that knee and give you something for the pain", Rachel crisply states. She quickly sets about doing what she just stated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Constables Georgia Watson, Tim Hogan and probationary Constable Deb Kendall arrive back at the Yabbie Creek Police Station. Hogan and Kendall pull a reluctant and defiant Grant Bledcoe from the back of the police patrol car. Then they have to practically drag him into the station. Fortunately for all they had found a pair of jeans in Grant's car for him to change into.<p>

On booking Grant in, Senior Constable Ben Harper instructs Hogan and Kendall to escort their suspect to one of the interview rooms. After Hogan and Kendall escort Grant away, Georgia is accosted by a flustered Angelo as soon and he enters the building. "What the fuck are you playing at Watson? I told you to man the phones", Angelo shrieks at her.

"And I counter maned that decision Constable Rosetta", Harper firmly responds.

"Area Command put me in charge of this investigation not you old man", Angelo growls with contempt in his voice.

"Area Command may have put you in charge of the investigation, but as second in command of this police station I will deploy my officers as I see fit. Especially when Senior Constable Buckton isn't available to run the station", Harper sternly retorts bring his authority to bear. "So I had Constables Watson and Hogan check out a phone tip that she received regarding young Ruby Buckton's disappearance. The tip proved to be correct", Harper satisfyingly states. Georgia silently watches the pissing completion bemused.

"Why the hell wasn't I immediately informed of this tip", Angelo angrily barks.

"Because Constable for one, you would not have believed the tip due to your one tracked point of view, being Ruby probably drown. And two, I was returning the courtesy you showed me by not immediately informing me of the girl's disappearance", Harper replies in righteous indignation.

"You were off shift at the time", Angelo hotly counters.

"You had Charlie removed from active duty therefore you had a duty to call me as I'm second in charge of this station", Harper hits back with police procedure. "But you didn't! You wanted to big note yourself and all you did was show how much an incompetent arse you are", he huffs glaring at Angelo.

"I had Charlie removed from active duty so she didn't compromise the investigation", Angelo defends his decision.

"Yes but you neglected to have someone keep an eye on her! Especially when she told you, what she thought had happened to her daughter! Common sense should have had you keeping a close eye on Charlie so she wouldn't go after Bledcoe on her own", Harper harshly points out. "I've also been informed that one of Australia's leading psychologists asked you to do just that, but you refused", he comments in disbelief at Angelo's arrogance.

"Look, she's only a psychologist, not a trained investigator. My theory was sounds and support by what little evidence we had", Angelo stubbornly remarks.

"That so called little evidence we had also support her theory that Ruby was abducted, especially when after hours of searching turned up nothing", Harper tightly comments. "And you as a trained investigator should have seen to both hypotheses. Not just concentrated on one", he pointedly states.

Avery rushes in and whispers in Georgia's ear. She reluctantly interrupts due to the impending arrival of the media, "excuse me Senior, the media is just arriving."

"I better go deal with them", Angelo sighs in frustration.

"No, I'll deal with the media, you go interview Bledcoe", Harper firmly orders. Not wanting Angelo to say something that would put the station in a bad light.

"Where is he", Angelo growls, not liking Harper taking over.

"Interview one", Georgia crisply informs him.

Angelo departs with one final glare at Harper and Georgia as he heads off to interrogate Grant. "What an arse", Harper snorts in disdain. "Watson are you ready for the circus", he whispers as the first media person walks in.

"As ready as I'll ever be", Georgia murmurs back.

* * *

><p>Arriving in two cars, Charlie and Joey's unconventional family, step out into the car park of the Yabbie Creek Police Station. They all head inside hoping to quickly make their statements and finally go home. Storm gently pulls Charlie aside and whispers in her ear, "Charlie I told Georgia you stumbled when I un-cuffed you and you step on Grant's groin,"<p>

"Why did you tell her that", Charlie asks mystified.

"Because I don't want you to get into trouble for stomped on him when he was unable to defend himself", Storm patiently explains.

"He punched me when I was restrained", Charlie hotly retorts in a low voice.

"But you're not him, and you shouldn't be punished for a moment of anger, so please tell them that you stumbled", Storm pleas.

"Okay", Charlie sighs agreeing.

Upon entering the main area, they are greeted by Georgia who is leaning on the front desk drinking a coffee. Senior Constable Harper is behind the desks and gives Charlie a warm smile. "We're here as ordered, Constable Watson", Charlie cheekily has a dig at Georgia.

"Good, 'cause I was about to go and haul your skinny arse in here", Georgia teases back.

"So who do you want to interview first", Charlie warmly asks.

Before Georgia can respond, Angelo brusquely orders, "Watson you and Hogan interview Ruby. Kendall and I will interview Charlie!"

Charlie rolls her eyes at Angelo boorish behaviour and follows them to 'interview one'. Once Charlie is sitting in the chair behind the desk, Angelo turns on the video recorder and seats himself. "Interview with Miss Charlotte Buckton, 24th of October 2009, time is 12:06pm. Constable Angelo Rosetta conducting the interview. In attendance are Miss Buckton and Probationary Constable Deborah Kendall", Angelo officially intone. "Now Miss Buckton can you please explain in your own words, the reasons why you ended up at the fishing shack at Whaler's Cove", Angelo mildly asks.

"Well after a fruitless night searching for Ruby...", Charlie starts to recount.

"Who disappeared from the Year 12 formal being held at the Surf Club", Angelo interrupts calmly adding this information.

"Yes. As I was saying, after a fruitless night searching for Ruby, I came home and had a shower. And just after I got dressed I received call from Ruby's mobile, but it wasn't her, it was Grant Bledcoe telling me he had Ruby", Charlie recalls with disdain in her voice. "And if I wanted to see her alive I had to come alone to the fishing shack at Whaler's Cove", she presses on trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Why didn't inform the police that Grant Bledcoe has abducted Ruby", Angelo asks in his cop tone.

"For one I believed his threat that he would kill Ruby if I didn't come alone. And secondly after telling you last night that Grant had her and you dismissing it, I didn't think you'd believe me", Charlie tightly responds.

"So you just went off on your own to meet up with Bledcoe and then do what", Angelo sarcastically inquires.

"He promised to let her go if I came", Charlie angrily states glaring at Angelo, feeling like she is a suspect not a victim.

"And you believed him", Angelo sneers in disbelief.

"I was hoping to buy some time, that Joey would find the note I left on the table asking her to call Georgia and tell her where I was. Also I was hoping he would let Ruby go and she would get to safety", Charlie hotly retorts.

"I see. So what happened when you got there", Angelo asks trying calm himself down.

"He told me to bring my keys and mobile with me and come inside", Charlie recalls trying to regain some balance. "When I got inside, I saw that he had Ruby tied to a chair. When I went to go to her, he stopped me by putting a knife to her throat, and telling me to put my car key, mobile and Ruby's insulin kit on the table, which I did", she wearily answers.

"Go on", Angelo gruffly states.

"When I put the things on the table he told me to chain myself up. He had shackles attached to the floor and chains with cuffs hanging from a rafter. I shackled my ankles and I asked him to let Ruby go", Charlie tiredly recounts. "But he wanted me to cuff my wrist but I refused because I need to give Ruby her insulin. He then took out her insulin, dropped it and then stepped on it. I yelled at him saying Ruby need that medication and he yelled back that if I didn't cuff my wrists Ruby would need a doctor, so I cuffed me wrist", she tightly informs them.

"What happened next", Angelo curiously asks.

"After I cuffed my wrists, Grant cut Ruby's restraints and told her to leave", Charlie quietly responds. "But Ruby refused to go, but I begged her to go. Then Grant dragged her out the door and told her to leave", she tearfully recalls. Kendall quietly slides a box of tissues cross the table for Charlie, gives her a thankful smile.

"What did Grant Bledcoe do next", Angelo calmly probes.

"He say 'how shall I punish you for destroying my life'. I told him he destroyed his own life by being the lowlife rapist scumbag that he is. Then he threaten to rape me again and then he threaten to rape Ruby. I told him he better kill me because if he touch her he would regret it", Charlie harshly answers, anger flashing in her eyes. "He then took pleasure in using me as a punching bag", she states with contempt in her voice.

"Then what happened", Angelo prods.

"Grant rubbed himself up against me, groped my breast whilst holding his bowie knife to my throat. He then told me that he was going to 'enjoy fucking' me because I couldn't get away", Charlie seethes through gritted teeth. "That when Storm told him it was never going to happen. Grant went at her with his knife, but she deflected it and hit him in the jaw with her left elbow. Grant stumbled back, but then he launched himself at Storm again, only to be met with a roundhouse kick to the side of his face. He went down like a bag of shit. Storm grab the gaffer tape from off the table and bound his hands and feet together", Charlie comments smirks self satisfyingly.

"What did Storm do after that", Angelo inquires in a neutral tone.

"She asked me was I alright and if I knew where the keys to the cuffs and shackles were. I told her I thought Grant had them on his person. She searched him, found the keys and unlocked the ankle shackles then the cuffs", Charlie honestly informs them. "I stumbled and step onto Grant's crotch. Storm caught my stumble before I trod any further onto Grant. She then told me that she would stay with Grant until Constable Watson arrived. And that I should go check on Ruby, who was waiting at her car at the top of the track", she wearily finishes off.

"So you left to check on Ruby", Angelo repeats back to her.

"Yes. I found her sitting in Storm's car. And while we waited for Constable Watson to turn up, I administered first aid to Ruby. When Constable Watson arrived, I apprised her and Constable Hogan on the situation. They left to place Grant Bledcoe into custody", Charlie states in her cop speak.

"I see", Angelo mildly states. "Because Grant Bledcoe told us that you, Ruby and Storm Daniels abducted him and staged Ruby's disappearance", he calmly informs Charlie. Kendall looks at Angelo in total disbelief.

"You got to be fucking kidding me! Why in the hell would we do such a thing", Charlie exclaims mystified horror.

"I don't know Charlie, you twice threaten to kill him. Maybe you got sick of him hanging around Ruby", Angelo piously conjectures.

"You honestly think that I would do such a despicable thing", Charlie retorts in disbelief at his audacity to accuse of lying.

"I'm only telling you what Grant Bledcoe told me when I interview him", Angelo smugly states.

Before Charlie can respond, the interview door opens and Veronika Hanlon swiftly strides in. "Charlie please don't say another word until you get me up to speed on your interview", Veronika states in her cool tone.

Angelo just stares at her, with Kendall speaking up, "interview suspend 12:21pm, due to Miss Hanlon arrival to talk with her client." Kendal then pause the video.

Angelo glares at Veronika, "what the hell are you doing here", he growls.

"Nice to see you again too, Constable Rosetta", Veronika replies in disdain. Kendall stifles a chuckle. "I'm here for my client obviously", she adds as if she is speaking to someone with a low IQ.

"If Charlie has nothing to hide, then she doesn't need you", Angelo sneers.

"She has nothing to hide, but she does have something to show you though", Veronika smugly counters.

"And what's that", Angelo asks irritated.

"Let's do this proper, shall we. For the camera", Veronika mildly states smirking as Kendall places a chair next to Charlie.

"Interview with Miss Charlotte Buckton recommenced at 12:26pm, Miss Buckton's solicitor, Miss Veronika Hanlon has joined the interview. Now Miss Hanlon what have you got to show us that pertains to this case", Angelo inquires slightly annoyed.

"Some video evidence of Grant Bledcoe threatening and assaulting a restrained Charlotte Buckton", Veronika triumphantly touts.

"What? Show me", Angelo demands.

Veronika takes her laptop from out of its carry case, turns it on. When it has booted up, Veronika quickly finds the video file and plays it to them. It shows Grant rubs his bulging crotch against Charlie's bum as he painfully gropes her breast with one hand, while the other hand holds the bowie knife to her throat. Charlie tries to back head Grant with her head, however all she manages to hit is his shoulder. Grant gives out a short laugh and lets her go. He then moves to stand in front of her and sneeringly taunts, "I'm going to enjoy fucking you like this where you can't get away!" Saying that he then punches Charlie in the face. The video then stops.

"So do you have any more questions for my client, Constable Rosetta", Veronika firmly asks.

"Who took that video", Angelo requests slightly confused.

"Dr Daniels did and she is handing over her mobile into evidence as we speak", Veronika succinctly answers. "Any more questions", Veronika curtly solicits.

"I have no more at this time", Angelo briskly replies.

"Then this interview is over", Veronika steely states.

"Interview with Miss Charlotte Buckton terminated at 12:32pm", Angelo bluntly comments.

Probationary Constable Kendall turns off the video as Charlie, Veronika and Angelo stand up. As Charlie and Veronika head for the door, Charlie whirls around and angrily asks, "how the hell could you think I would throw away my career, my freedom, my integrity for some petty revenge!"

"Charlie I had to follow up on Bledcoe claim. If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing my job", Angelo defends his action.

"Well any more questions you have for Senior Constable Buckton in regards to Grant Bledcoe, will be done with me being present. If not I will have you and this department up on civil rights charges. Do we have an understanding", Veronika firmly warns.

"Yes we do", Angelo bitterly replies.

"Come on Charlie, let's get you home", Veronika warmly comments, gently taking Charlie's arm and walking her out of the interview room.


	73. Chapter 73

_G'day, IJKS this chapter is for you because of all the extra updates you are giving us before you go on your trip =o) Also there is something in it for DV8, what she nicely asked me for ;o) Thanks to everyone who reads my story and a special thanks to the people who take the time to review it =0) Please enjoy =0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 73

Upon arriving back at the beach house, the unconventional family piles into the kitchen and lounge rooms. Storm puts the jug on while Leah takes out the coffee cups from the cupboard. Charlie and Jade sit down at the kitchen table, Joey leans on the kitchen bench with Veronika standing with her hands on the back of Jade's chair. Ruby, Nicole and Aden have all made themselves comfortable on the lounge. Veronika curiously asks, "so Charlie what was Constable Rosetta badgering you about just before I walked in?"

"He told me that Grant is accusing me, Ruby and Storm of abducting and assaulting him", Charlie unimpressed and wearily informs her.

"What the fuck", Ruby screeches from the lounge and kneels on lounge looking over the back of it.

"Ruby, we've all heard enough of your swearing for today", Joey snaps. "So did the moronic prick charge you", she angrily asks.

"No, and I don't think he will after Veronika showed him the video. And told him if he wanted to asked me questions she'll have to be there and if not she would lay charge against him and the department for a breach of civil rights", Charlie tiredly answers.

"What video", Joey asks frowning.

"Storm videoed Charlie chained up with Grant verbally threatening and physically assaulting her. Which blew Grant's accusation about being abducted and assaulted by them out the window", Veronika smoothly informs her.

Joey glares angrily at Storm, "you took a fucking video of Grant hurting Charlie before you helped her", Joey comments seething through gritted teeth.

"Yes", Storm softly and calmly replies.

Joey takes a few steps over to Storm, staring hard at her. "Why the fuck would you do that? He could have stabbed her while you were fucking filming", Joey furiously spits out. The rest of the household is stunned into silence for Joey's angry outburst.

"I know that, but I wasn't close enough when I first walked into the room", Storm tightly retorts. "And if I had of tried to do something then, he would more likely have stabbed her", she firmly states defending her decision. "So I decided surprise was my best option. And knowing, the more evidence the police had, the stronger their case against him. I went against what my mind was shouting at me to do, which was to rush Grant. I documented what he was doing to Charlie, while I snuck up on him", Storm remarks, her anger at what happened starting to show.

"How could you be so fucking calm? The fucking animal had Charlie chained up beating her", Joey angrily cries roughly grabbing Storm's t-shirt.

Storm puts her hands over the top of Joey's hands and gazes sorrowfully into Joey's upset eyes. "Logan I had to stay focus for Charlie sake. If I went charging in there I could have gotten her killed", Storm gently tells her. "So I did what thought was best at the time. I'm sorry my action is now causing you pain", she earnestly apologises.

"I could have lost Charlie, Ruby, you! Don't you get that, Doc", Joey sobs putting her face into Storm's strong shoulder. Storm releases Joey's hands and wraps her arms around her emotionally wrecked ex girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Logan", Storm murmurs holding her tight.

Charlie gets out of her chair and walks over to Joey; she starts to rub Joey's back and kisses her temple. "Hey sweetheart, I'm so sorry", Charlie apologetically utters.

After a few moments, Joey roughly pushes away from Charlie and Storm, taking a sideways step away from them. "No, you both don't get to say you're sorry and all is forgiven and fine! It's not fine! You both left without telling me where and what youse doing, like a meant nothing to youse", Joey savagely yells. Charlie goes to respond but Joey cuts her off. "No Charlie, don't you fucking dare tell me you were trying to protect me or some shit like that", she states livid. "Do youse know how it feels to be left in the dark, left wondering what might be happening, do youse", Joey rages.

At this point in time, the rest of the household thinks it is a good time to make themselves scarce. Quickly and quietly, they leave the house to gather outside Caitlin's studio, which is now Ruby's. They all look at one another shocked, then Ruby softly giggles and all eyes turn towards her. "Ruby", Leah comments disapprovingly.

"What, better them then me", Ruby responds still giggling.

"God I'm glad I'm not on Joey's bad side. Who'd of thought she had such a bad side", Aden comments bemused.

"Well she does have a point. How would Charlie and Storm feel if she ran off into some dangerous situation without telling them or letting the police know", Jade huffs pissed off by Charlie and Storm's behaviour.

"Well Charlie left Joey a note telling her where she was and to call Watson. And Storm did try to get Angelo to keep an eye on Charlie, but he wouldn't listen to her", Ruby informs them coming to Charlie and Storm's defence.

"Rosetta, that useless waste of a police uniform! Whoever put him in charge of finding Ruby, obviously needs to pull their head out of their arse and take a good look at his police record", Veronika snipes.

"Why would Storm think Charlie needed to be watched in the first place", Jade curiously asks frowning.

"Storm said she planned for the worst by prayed for the best", Ruby wearily responds rubbing her eyes.

"The stop she had me make before we left the city", Jade half states half asks.

"That was to pick up a transmitter", Ruby mildly replies.

"A transmitter, what for", Aden asked confused.

"To put it on Charlie's car so she was able to follow her without Charlie knowing", Ruby tiredly answers.

"God that woman has crawled around inside too many criminals' minds", Veronika snorts.

"Well thank god she has", Leah states relieved.

Ruby yawns loudly, "sorry guys but I'm going to lie down for a while."

"I'll keep you company", Nicole gently but firmly comments. As her and Ruby move towards the studio door.

"Yeah, and I better go back down to the police station and find out if they are taking anything Bledcoe has to say seriously", Veronika sternly remarks narrowing her eyes. She then waves distracted and walks off to her car.

"And I better go check on how things are going at the Diner", Leah agrees it's time to go.

"Wait up Leah I'll come with you", Aden comments deciding to let things here cool down.

"Can I catch a lift with youse", Jade asks thinking it is prudent to stay away for a while.

"Sure, come on", Leah warmly replies smiling, knowing their presence here at the moment, is not needed.

As they are walking to Leah's car, Aden curiously asks, "so what's the go with Ruby and Nicole?"

"What do you mean", Jade responds feigning ignorance.

"Well Nic's death grip on Ruby's hand for a start, and her hugging Ruby and crying she thought she lost her. It reminded me how Joey acted towards Charlie", Aden comments baffled.

Leah rolls her eyes, "Aden it's a chick thing. Nicole was just really worried about Ruby is all", Leah answers him bemused and winks at Jade.

"Oh okay", Aden comments shrugging his shoulders. Jade smirks wonders how long Leah as known about Ruby and Nicole.

* * *

><p>Back inside the house Joey's tirade continues, with her arms tightly folded and hostilely gazing at Charlie and Storm. "No you fucking don't! I woke up to find myself alone! And all I found was a fucking note, telling me that Grant has Ruby and he wanted you to come to him alone", Joey bellows. "Fuck Charlie, you knew the man was a violent rapist and you left to face him alone", she angrily screams. "And you", Joey irately directs towards Storm. "What were you off doing, buying a bigger memory card for your phone so you could take a longer video", she fumes.<p>

"Joey, Storm was at the police station trying to convince Angelo that Grant had Ruby and that he needed to have someone watch me", Charlie quietly responds come to Storm's aid.

"So how the hell did she know where you went then if she was at the police station? Did you call her and tell her", Joey spits out incensed that Charlie trusted Storm but not her.

"No Joey, Charlie didn't call me. I put a tracking device on her car before I left to go to the police station. And I followed it to where Charlie was", Storm calmly informs her coming to Charlie rescue.

"A tracking device? God Storm what scenario had you come up with before you got here", Joey asks horrified.

"The one that played out. But I was hoping and praying I'd be wrong. That Ruby just slipped and hit her head and by the time I got here, she was safe and sound", Storm softly answers tired with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell me this last night! You could have let me in on you plan", Joey shrieks in outrage. "Fuck the pair of youse and your secrets! I'm so sick of them! How is this going to work if youse won't be open and honest and include me in on decisions that affect me as well", she furiously remarks. "It's not going to work, so unless youse start being open and honest about things that affect us as a family, there's no chance for us to be a family", Joey softly and sadly states walking out of the kitchen.

"Joey", Charlie utters in pain and grabbing Joey wrist to stop her.

"No Charlie, I need some time to think", Joey despondently responds as she pulls her arm way from Charlie. Shaking her head sadly, Joey walks out the back door.

Storm comes up behind Charlie and wraps her arms around her. She then rests her chin on Charlie's shoulder. Charlie leans back into Storm and sighs heavily. "Well we sure made a fucking mess of things, didn't we", Charlie utters in misery.

"Yeah we did. And we need to start letting our guard down and letting people in. We'll lose her if we don't", Storm honestly answers. Charlie's hearts constricts at the thought of losing Joey again.

* * *

><p>After locking the studio's sliding door, Ruby pulls the sun block curtains closed. Taking Nicole by the hand, Ruby leads her to her double bed. Nicole stops Ruby at the foot of her bed and pulls her into a tight embrace. Ruby hugs Nicole just as tight and takes a deep breath, breathing in Nicole's scent.<p>

Nicole draws slightly out of their embrace to gazes with worried eyes at her pale girlfriend. Ruby gives her a reassuring smile, and then to her surprise, Nicole kisses her passionately. Nicole lightly strokes the tip of her tongue along Ruby's lips until she parts them, with that Nicole's tongue enters her mouth, softly caressing everywhere. Ruby responds by stroking Nicole's tongue with hers, their breathing becomes ragged and heavy and moans soon escapes from them both.

Drawing out of the heated kiss due to a lack of oxygen, Ruby mumbles, "wow". Nicole then silently starts to undress Ruby. "Nic, what are you doing", Ruby asks confused stopping her by taking her hands in hers.

"Sshh, let me", Nicole pleas as she continues to undress Ruby. Having undone the zipper on Ruby's dress, Nicole gently slides it down Ruby's body. Next, she unclasps Ruby's bra and draws the straps down her shoulders and arms and off her body. All the while Nicole gazes into Ruby's eyes, as Ruby patiently lets Nicole disrobe her.

Nicole then kneels in front of Ruby, placing her hands on Ruby's hips and starts to slowly remove Ruby's bikini briefs. Ruby looks down at Nicole who is staring up at her, letting her hands gently slide Ruby's underwear down her legs. Once her underwear and Nicole hands reach her feet, Ruby lifts her feet one at a time and steps out of her bikini briefs.

Nicole gracefully comes to a standing position in front of Ruby, where she then pulls off her summer dress and drops it on the floor. As Nicole goes to unclasp her bra, Ruby stops her and undoes Nicole's bra herself. Ruby then slowly takes Nicole bra from her body and lets it fall to the floor. She then kneels in front of Nicole, and just like Nicole had done. Ruby slides Nicole's g-sting down her legs and Nicole steps out off them.

As Ruby stands up, Nicole cups her face and slowly draws Ruby's head to her giving her a tender kiss. Ruby puts her hands on Nicole's hips and pulls her to her so that their bodies are lightly pressing against each other. Nicole then runs a hand down Ruby's chest to let it rest between her breasts. Ruby takes one of her hands off Nicole's hip to place it on top of Nicole hands.

Flicking her eyes to the taser burn mark on Ruby's neck to her glued forehead wound, Nicole starts to quietly sob. Ruby's heart goes out to her girlfriend and she softly kisses Nicole's forehead. "Sshh baby, it's alright", Ruby gently comforts as she wraps her arms around Nicole and holds her tight.

After Nicole's sobbing starts to abate, Ruby slightly draws out of their embrace and gaze into Nicole tearful eyes. "Come on babe, let's lay down", Ruby tenderly murmurs. She then moves out of their embrace; take Nicole hand and climbs on to the bed.

After getting under the sheet and doona, Ruby's holds Nicole in her arms and kisses her temple. With her leg over the top of Ruby's leg, Nicole puts her arms across Ruby's waist and holds her tight. Neither wanting to let the other go, due to the fear of losing one another. They fall asleep listening to each other breathe.

* * *

><p>Joey arrives back from her walk to find Dr Megan Wright stepping out of her car. Joey smiles and walks over to her. Megan warmly returns Joey's smile, "I hear you have had some excitement", she mildly states.<p>

"That's an understatement", Joey snorts shaking her head. "So what brings you here, mine and Ruby's appointment was Thursday and Charlie had her's yesterday", she curiously asks, slightly frowning at her counsellor who looks like the actress Libby Tanner.

"Well I was at the Diner and I ran into Aden, Leah and Jade. And I thought you, Charlie and Ruby might like to talk about what happened", Megan replies in her counsellor tone.

"I suppose they told you that I chucked a happy spastic at Charlie and Storm", Joey tightly comments slightly embarrassed as they walk towards the house.

"They told me that you were very upset with them", Megan lightly answers as they reach the front door.

Joey turns to face Megan and sighs heavily. "I basically gave them an ultimatum, start including me in decisions that affect me as well or I'm out of here", Joey wearily states as they walk inside.

"I see", Megan thoughtfully comments following Joey inside. "I take it they went off and did what they thought was right without telling you", she probes as they enter the lounge room.

They find Storm lying on the lounge sound asleep. Joey looks down at her sleeping ex-girlfriend and her face softens, a small smile graces her lips. Megan silently observes Joey's reaction. Joey then sighs and walks into the kitchen. She puts on the jug and puts all bar two coffee cups back into the cupboard. Megan quietly sits at the kitchen table and patiently waits for Joey to answer her.

With her back to Megan, Joey starts to make them a coffee. After a moment, still with her back to Megan, Joey softly utters, "They both rushed off and put themselves in danger, regardless of the consequences."

"So are you angry at them for not telling you what they were doing? Or are you angry that you could have lost one or both of them because they willingly put their lives in danger", Megan pointedly solicits.

Turning around Joey huffs frustrated, "I'm pissed off that they think so little of their lives, that they're so willing to risk it!" Joey turns back around to pour the hot water into the coffee cups. Next, she takes out some milk, pours it into the cups and stirs them.

"Would you like to know what I think", Megan kindly offers.

Joey picks up the coffees, comes over to the table, places them on the table and sits down. "Yeah I would", Joey tiredly responds.

"Joey it's not that they think little of their lives, it's because they think how precious a life is. And in this case it was a life that means a great deal to them", Meg gently starts to explain. "All either of them were thinking was how to save Ruby. And in Storm's case, also how to save Charlie", she patiently continues. "Joey, Charlie was just being a mother. And as for Storm, I'd say she just wanted to bring your girls home to you save and sound", Megan caringly finishes off.

"I understand, but if we're to be a family, we make decision together, not let one member dictate what the rest do", Joey remarks slightly irritated.

"Joey for a while now, Charlie's family has consisted of her and Ruby, so that has left Charlie as the decision maker. She just needs some time to adjust that you are here to help with the decision now", Megan gently but firmly counsels. "And as for Storm, she has been alone for five years with only her to decide what needs to be done. So like Charlie, she'll need time to see she doesn't need to the make decisions in regards to her new family. She has you and Charlie, to make the right decisions", she states, hoping Joey understands. Megan places her hand on Joey's and gives it a squeeze. "Joey, Charlie and Storm aren't your father. They aren't going to control your life. All they want to do is share in your life and make you happy and safe", Megan points out, getting to the crux of Joey's underlying fear.

"I know. I just want them to talk to me. Even if they think what they are thinking, will scare or hurt me. I just don't want any secrets coming between us", Joey slightly aggravated.

"Well hopefully your little ultimatum will at least get youse to sit down and talk calmly about things", Megan states smiling.

"So do I", Joey agrees.

Just then, the quiet is scattered by Storm calling out her terror, "Emily!" She bolts up into a sitting position on the lounges trying to catch her breath. Joey is quickly out of her chair and runs over to Storm. Kneeling in front of Storm, Joey gently cups Storm's face. "Doc are you alright", she softly asks worried.

Storm looks into Joey's worried eyes and gives her a small smile. "Yeah just a stupid nightmare", Storm responds reassuringly.

"Do you want...", Joey starts to say, only to be interrupted by Charlie screaming. Whipping her head round startled, to face her open bedroom door Joey is momentarily stunned. "Charlie", Joey calls out in fright.

"Go", Storm utters worried.

Joey bolts into the bedroom to find Charlie sitting up crying. Joey rushes over to the bed and takes Charlie into her arms. Charlie gratefully hugs Joey in return. Joey gently rubs Charlie's back and softly murmur, "sshh honey, I'm here, you're safe."

"I was chained up and he...he...he was raping you in front of me, and there was nothing I could to stop him", Charlie cries hard into Joey's neck. Pulling her face from Joey's neck Charlie frantically states, "I tried to free myself Joey but I couldn't!"

Joey softly caresses Charlie's face, "sshh Charlie it's okay, it was only a nightmare", she whispers reassuringly.

"He laughed, then he stabbed you, over and over again", Charlie devastatingly wails.

Pulling Charlie into a tight embrace, Joey kisses Charlie's temple. "Oh honey, it wasn't real. I'm right here. And I'm not going anywhere", Joey firmly states in a comforting tone.

Charlie pulls out of there embrace and intensely searches Joey's face to see that she is telling her the truth. Charlie then quickly kisses Joey startling her by sudden and ferociousness of it. Charlie's kisses then became feverishly possessive as her hands sort Joey body out everywhere. Charlie cannot get enough of Joey and she keeps telling Joey she is so sorry.

Charlie then starts to pull off Joey's clothes, first by reefing off Joey's t-shirt and fumbling with her bra clasp. Charlie growls in frustration trying to remove the offending article of clothing. Joey sighs take Charlie's hands, "here baby, let me do it", Joey gently tells her, as she undoes her bra. Charlie looks gratefully at her and the pulls the bra from off Joey's body.

Next, Charlie slides her hands down Joey's front to the top of her cargo pants, and unties the cord. Charlie then straddles Joey's knees and pulls down Joey's pants. She moves to Joey's feet tugging the pants off as she goes. Tossing them on the floor, Charlie once again straddles Joey's knees. This time she removes Joey's Roxy boxer shorts and throws them on the floor beside the cargo pants.

Charlie gazes hungrily at Joey's beautiful naked toned body. Charlie crawls up Joey's body to straddle her thighs. Charlie reaches down, grabs the hem of her tank top, and reefs it over her head. She toss it to the floor as Joey sits up and undoes Charlie bra and draws it off her body and throws it with the rest of clothes. Charlie then undoes the button on her shorts and pulls down the zipper. Once that is done Charlie stands up, she then looks down at Joey, who is gazing up at her. Joey grabs the legs of Charlie's shorts and tugs them down, Charlie then carefully steps out of them. Joey tosses them off the bed before she slowly removes Charlie's g-string.

Once her underwear is removed, Charlie sits back down on Joey's thighs. Charlie leans forward and captures Joey soft lips. She then lightly brushes Joey's lips with the tip of her tongue, seeking permission to enter. Joey opens her lips and as Charlie's tongue enters, Joey gently sucks on it first. Their kiss then deepens and passion flares within them both.

Joey then shifts her body down the bed and lies back onto the pillow. Charlie slides herself on top of Joey cupping her breasts, learning down, and kissing her lips. Joey strokes between Charlie's lips with the tip of her tongue, as Charlie's parts her lips Joey's tongue darts into her mouth, stroking touching and tasting. Charlie circles, strokes and sucks on Joey's tongue with her tongue and mouth. As their kiss deepens, pent up desire breaks, Joey removes Charlie's hands from her breast so their breast and nipples touch. Charlie shifts Joey so that their thighs lay between each other's legs. With one hand on Charlie's butt and the other across her back, Joey starts too slowly but firmly rock and slide Charlie's body into her.

Both of them moan their pleasure, and break their passion fuelled kiss due to lack of oxygen. Charlie then attacks Joey's sensitive neck, drawing more moans of pleasure from Joey, as they continue to rhythmically grind into one another. Charlie then runs her hand down between their bodies and shifts her body. She spreads Joey's legs wide with her knees as her right hands slides down between Joey's legs.

The fingers of Charlie her right hand begins to stroke Joey's clit. Joey's hips starts to rock with increasing intensity under Charlie's urgent fingertips. "Oh god...Fuck Charlie...Please", Joey cries out, begging Charlie to enter her. Charlie lowers her hips onto Joey's so the knuckle of her right hand is pressing onto her clit. Charlie quickly matches Joey's strong hip movements. Charlie slips one finger inside Joey, then other, they gaze into each other's eyes, each keeping a steady pace, bring one another slowly to the edge.

Each senses the need of the other to have release, they quicken their pace. Charlie curves her fingers and firmly strokes Joey's g-spot at the same time, rubbing Joey's clit with her thumb whilst rubbing her own clit by riding the back of her hand. Joey's holds onto Charlie's bum, squeezing it, and pushes it into her. This causes Charlie to press down harder onto the knuckle of her hand, eliciting a groan from her. Both feel their orgasm take hold, as they climax together they scream out each other's name over and over again, with Charlie collapsing on top of Joey.

Joey wraps her arms around Charlie, and catches her breath. Charlie raises her head and smiles at Joey and softly kisses her lips. Putting her head under Joey's chin, Charlie quietly states, "I'm sorry I didn't wake you and tell you what I was going to do."

"Well god forbid there'll every be a next time, you'll know now not to leave me in the dark", Joey firmly responds, then kiss the top of Charlie's head.

"I won't sweetheart. I promise", Charlie honestly swears.

"Good, now close those gorgeous blue eyes of yours and sleep", Joey gently orders.

Charlie sighs in content wrap in warm loving arms and does what her beautiful girlfriend ordered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, after Storm and Megan checked on Charlie who was sobbing in Joey's arms, they took a walk outside. When they reached the fence that overlooks the beach, they stop. Storm gazes out over the horizon, whilst Megan quietly observes her. Still staring out over the ocean, Storm mildly asks, "what's up Meg?"<p>

"What's brought on that nightmare, you haven't experience that one in a long while", Megan curiously remarks.

Turning to face Meg, Storm gives her a quick small smile. "I experienced it ten days ago", Storm replies matter of a fact tone.

"And what caused it to return", Megan enquires in her professional tone.

"Ten days ago, Joey's trial. And today, a knife wielding rapist", Storm honestly answers.

"Anything else", Megan probes.

Storm leans on the back on the fence and folds her arms. "I used the dark nature in me to scare the prick", Storm softly retorts.

"And how did that make you feel", Megan presses.

"At first, justified, then when I was well away from him, sick to my stomach", Storm answers bitterly truthful.

"That's a good sign Storm. You didn't let it overwhelm you", Megan proudly tells her, giving Storm's arm a squeeze.

"Meg, do you know how easy I can call it up! After all this time trying to lock it away! And seeing what he did to Charlie and Ruby, I just delved back into all the evil psychotic minds I've studied and brought my darkness into the light", Storm states disgusted in herself.

"But you kept it under control and used it to your advantage. Storm that is a good thing", Megan tries to reason with her.

"A good thing? How is it a good thing to scare someone", Storm comments in disbelief.

"Storm you didn't take pleasure in it, on the contrary, it made you feel sick", Megan implores coming to stand in front of Storm. "Storm you're not becoming the evil monster. There is too much conscience and good in you for that to ever happen", she honestly tells her taking Storm's face in her hands.

"I hope you're right Meg", Storm comments wanting to believe her.

Taking Storm into her arms, "I am Storm", Meg states with conviction know the personal demons that Storm has been fighting with for years.


	74. Chapter 74

_G'day murfonso, I'm glad you like my fic and you read 45 chapters in 2 sittings =0) I hope you enjoy the other chapters =0) To all the people who review and especially who review I appreciate your support =0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 74

Joey is standing next to the kitchen sink waiting for the jug to boil so she can make her and Charlie a coffee. Charlie has just hung up the phone and is smiling warmly at Joey. She walks over to her and places a tender kiss on Joey soft sensual lips. Drawing back, they hear the front screen door open and close and someone walking down the hallway. Looking towards the lounge room they watch as Jade enters it. Jade smiles at them, "hey, how are youse", she asks slightly concerned.

"Better", Joey kindly replies.

"Okay", Charlie softly answers.

"Good to hear". Jade happily remarks. "So where is 'Miss Cool, Calm and Collected'", Jade asks with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I don't know", Joey honestly replies.

"I haven't seen her", Charlie answers shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe, she went for a walk", she calmly finishes off.

Just then, Ruby and Nicole walk through the back sliding door, through the laundry area and into the kitchen. Then teens smile at Charlie, Joey and Jade as they walk in holding hands. "Hey Charlz I see you're still in one piece. I'm glad Joey took pity on you and let you live", Ruby merrily crows. She looks around, "but I see Storm wasn't so lucky. So Jo did you use her body for crab bait", she cackles.

"You are so not funny Rubes", Joey grumpily retort.

"So Ruby, you haven't seen Storm either", Jade enquires slightly worried.

"No, Nic and I not long ago woke up", Ruby simply answers.

"God where can she be", Jade utters more to herself then asking the other women.

"Jade what's going on", Joey asks slight anxious.

"I ran into Meg at the Diner and she asked me to keep an eye on Storm", Jade responds troubled.

"Did she say why", Charlie concernedly requests.

"No, but the last time she asked me to keep an eye on her, was not long after she came home from the States", Jade disquietly responds.

"Hey this is Storm you're talking about. I'm sure she's just off mediating or something", Nicole reasonably states.

"It's the 'or something' that I'm worried about", Jade nervously tells her.

The roar of an engine interrupts their discussion about Storm and her whereabouts. A moment of silence fills the kitchen before Ruby blurts out, "what the hell is that?"

"An engine", Joey distractively answers. She then heads for the back sliding door.

Then other women follow Joey outside as they head for the source of the noise. They discover that it is coming from big shed next to Caitlin's studio. Upon arriving at the open roller door, they find Storm sitting in a wooden speedboat revving the engine. Joey runs a hand over the wooden hull as she walks up to the front of the boat. When she gets there, she calls out to Storm, who then shuts down the engine. "So this is what you have hiding in here, nice", Joey comments impressed. "It's a 'Cherubini Classic 20', isn't it", she asks smiling.

"Yup, a double cockpit, with a Yanmar 220 HP 183 cubic inch in-line 6 cylinder diesel engine, top speed 92km/hr", Storm replies with pride in her voice.

"Did build her or buy her", Joey curiously asks.

"I restored her", Storm simply answers. "It's my hobby. But I haven't touch her or the mustang in over a year", she comments with regret in her voice.

"She's beautiful Storm", Joey admiringly states still caresses the hull.

"Thanks", Storm warmly responds as she climbs out of her speedboat.

Ruby glances at Storm as she climbs out of the speedboat. Once Storm is standing on the concrete floor, Ruby sizes up Storm. "Love the overalls Storm", Ruby giggles.

Storm glances down at her faded navy blue overalls, "well I had to wear something while my clothes are drying on the line Rubes", Storm mildly replies. "Unless you prefer me naked", Storm nonchalantly.

"Nah, that's fine", Ruby quips back and slightly blushing.

"Storm the name 'Midnight Delight', is that the original name of the boat", Nicole curiously asks. She walks up behind Ruby and wraps her arms around her. Ruby puts her arms over the top of Nicole's.

"No. Her original name was 'Swamp Donkey'", Storm replies smirking and shaking her head. "But Caitlin got it changed to "Midnight Delight", she informs them reminiscing.

"Swamp Donkey? Why would anyone want to name a boat that", Jade comments sourly.

"I wouldn't have a clue. I brought her back with me after I spent a mid semester uni break with my father and his new family", Storm calmly remarks.

"Same with the mustang", Charlie curiously enquires lifting the tarp to take a look at the half-restored Ford Mustang.

"No I found just the shell of her at a car wrecker's. I've been slowly restoring her. Well not to the original specs", Storm admiringly responds. "She a '69 Mach 1 Mustang, but instead of putting a 428 cobra jet engine in her, I'm restoring a 429 super cobra jet engine to fit in her", she proudly finishes off.

"And what colour are you going to paint it, fire engine red", Ruby casually asks. She is enjoying the freedom of being in Nicole's arms without having to hide.

"No I was thinking cobalt or maybe azure", Storm thoughtfully answers.

"Well you have an interesting hobby", Charlie states impressed, not being overly mechanically minded. "Why has it taken you a year to get back to it", she inquisitively enquires.

"I've been busy with work, my second book and other things", Storm replies slightly weary.

"Well you have a very impressive workshop", Joey dreamily states wandering around the shed.

The others also take the time to look about. Ruby spots drawings on the shed wall and goes to take a better look. Ruby smiles at the drawings and happily comments, "these look like what I use to draw when I was little."

Charlie, Joey, Jade and Nicole all wander over to the wall to have a look. They find little kids drawings of a house and family, animals, handprints, squiggly lines, coloured circles and flowers. They all comment how sweet it is as Storm tentatively strokes the hands prints. Storm swallows the lump in her throat and croaks, "when Caitlin was working I would bring the kids in here with me and they would either draw on here or sit at their table over there and draw." When Storm mentioned the table, she pointed to it that is when the other saw the small table and two small chairs. Also, they noticed the paper drawings hanging on the back wall, along with family photos.

On see the paper drawings, tears form in Charlie's eyes as she remembers the drawings Ruby gave to her to take to the police academy. Charlie remembers proudly hanging them on her dorm wall, it made being away from Ruby that much bearable. Charlie then feels a comforting arm around her, "I take it, Ruby use to give you drawings", Storm softly utters.

"Yeah she did. It helped the loneliness when I was away", Charlie tearfully murmurs.

Ruby walks over to her mother and gives her a big hug, which Charlie returns. Parting a little, Ruby gazes up at Charlie, "Charlz, just let me know if you need me to draw you some more pictures", Ruby lightly teases.

"She has a couple more years before she needs you to do that for her, Rubes", Joey smugly quips hugging Charlie from behind.

"A couple more years", Ruby states confused.

"Yeah, when you go off to uni, that when Charlie will need your drawings", Joey giggles.

"Oh", Ruby comments comprehending. "But she won't need them then because I'm going to go the local uni so I'll be still living here", she states haughty.

"Drat, I thought I would be free by then", Charlie teases.

Ruby abruptly lets go of Charlie, "well for that I'm never going to leave you", Ruby squawks indignant.

"Well that will be a cruel punishment", Jade jokingly comments as she wraps a comforting arm around Storm.

"Get stuff Jade", Ruby hotly retorts giving Jade the finger.

"Okay, that's enough", Charlie firmly states and looks at her watch. "Rubes you need to get ready, dad and Morag are at Leah's and we're having dinner there tonight", she crisply informs her daughter.

"Will Joey be coming with us", Ruby curiously asks, wondering if Charlie is going to tell their dad about them.

"Yes she is, and so is Storm", Charlie succinctly responds.

"Why am I invited", Storm enquires slightly frowning.

"Leah told dad and Morag what happened and dad insists that you come for dinner", Charlie answers slightly apprehensive.

"I see", Storm tightly replies.

"Well it was good that you washed your clothes then", Nicole quips smirking.

"Had a premonition did you Storm", Jade mirthfully snorts.

"No, I just feel better wearing clean clothes. Not like some people I know who like to stay in smelly clothes", Storm pointedly responds staring at Jade.

"I do not stink, thank you very much", Jade huffs folding her arms.

"You've been hanging around with Aden for most of the day and his 'boy stink' is on you", Storm teases. "Have you been rubbing up against him", Storm asks feigning shock.

"What the hell", Jade exclaims in dismay. "Oh get fucked", she growls, swotting Storm in the stomach.

"Is that an offer, sweet cheeks", Storm mirthfully asks wiggling her eyebrow suggestively.

"You wish", Jade hotly retorts and slightly embarrassed.

"But Jady I could make it so good for you", Storm seductively purrs. Then she winks at the others, who are giggle at Jade's embarrassment.

Jade looks at Storm with a pained and wild expression on her face and in her eyes. "Joey make her stop", Jade whinges.

"Why Jade? Are you tempted", Storm husky voice smoulders with feigned implied lust.

Clapping her hands over her ears, Jade tartly squawks, "la la la, I'm not listening!"

With that, the rest of the women burst into peals of laughter. "Come on Jade, I'll help you from succumbing to the temptation of wanting Storm's pleasure touch", Nicole merrily offers, as she takes her by the elbow and leads her outside.

Ruby is left flabbergasted that Nicole has just left without her. "Well excuse me", Ruby harshly calls out.

Storm grins and shakes her head, "it's okay Rubes, we still love you", she gently tells the teen. Storm wraps an arm around Ruby and starts walking her out.

Joey takes one more look at Storm's wooden speedboat, before she take puts her arm around Charlie's waist and softly kisses her lips. They then walk out of the shed and close the roller door.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Leah's back door, Charlie, Joey, Ruby and Storm quietly enter Leah's kitchen. Joey and Storm hang back as Charlie and Ruby are engulfed in their father's tight relieving embrace. "Thank god you both are safe", Ross cries in tight relief.<p>

"You can say that again", Morag wholeheartedly concurs, rubbing Ross's back in comfort.

Ross draws back a bit from his hug and notices Joey and Storm's presence. "So who do we have hear", Ross curiously asks.

Charlie moves out of her father hug, goes over to Joey, and places a lovely arm around Joey's waist. "Dad this is Joey. My girlfriend", Charlie tentatively responds.

"Please to meet you sir", Joey confidently but nervously states holding out her hand.

"Girlfriend", Ross exclaims confused.

"Remember darling, I told you all about Charlie and Joey being together now. And that Joey works for Alf at the Bait Shop", Morag patiently explains.

"Ah, yes. Now I remember", Ross happily comments. He takes hold of Joey's hand, "nice to meet you Joey", he says shaking her hand. "And to get it over and done with, if you hurt my little girl, there will be hell to pay", Ross firmly states.

"I'm not planning on hurting her, Mr Buckton", Joey replies dried mouthed.

"Good to hear", Ross comments smiling. "And who are you", he sternly asks looking at Storm.

"Dad that's Storm. She saved us", Ruby informs him with admiration shining in her voice.

"Thank you for being there for my girls", Ross gratefully comments.

"Always, Mr Buckton", Storm simply replies shaking his hand.

"Please you and Joey, call me Ross", Ross warmly states. "I know Joey works for Alf, but what do you do for a living Storm", he curiously asks.

"Well Ross I'm a psychologist. I have a practice in the city", Storm kindly responds.

"Busy", Ross probes.

"On occasions", Storm replies smiling.

"Is that how you meet my daughters. They went to you for some counselling", Ross curiously requests.

"No I met them through Joey", Storm honestly answers.

Before anymore can be said, Leah gently interrupts, "okay everyone, dinner is ready."

"Come on Joey", VJ beaming remarks taking hold of her hand and leading her towards the dining room.

"Morag, Ruby", Ross comments, taking them by elbows and escorting them to the dining room.

"Leah would you like a hand", Charlie warmly offers.

"Thanks Charlie that would be great", Leah gratefully replies.

"I'll help as well", Storm kindly states.

During dinner, VJ regales them with what antics he and his mates had been getting up to, to Leah's disbelief. He invited Joey and Charlie to play beach soccer so Joey could show them some moves. He then asked Charlie would she show them fighting moves and tell them some of her police stories. However all the adult told him no when he asked if Charlie would show them her police issued side arm. Ross then told Charlie that he was happy that she broke up with Angelo, because he never made her happy. Morag echoed Ross sentiments and also stating that Angelo was nothing but a lying braggart. Joey and Ross then went on to discuss fishing and boats to the groans of most of the table. With Joey agreeing to take Ross fishing if, his doctor gives him the okay.

After Storm and Joey finished the washing, wiping and putting away, Joey makes everyone a nice cup of tea and coffee. Joey and Storm then join the rest of the family in the lounge room. When they walk in, they hear Charlie apologising to Ross for causing him so much stress, which has made his Alzheimer worse. They hand out the cuppas as Ross gently replies, "sweetheart, it isn't your fault, it was that damn Grant Bledcoe's fault."

"Yes, and he is now locked up, which is a blessing", Morag agreeing with her husband.

"Excuse me Ross, Morag, but I was wondering if I can discuss something with you in regards to your Alzheimer treatment Ross", Storm tentatively interjects.

"What about it", Ross curiously enquires.

"Well my uncle on my father's side was diagnosed with the disease. And earlier this year he started a treatment for it, and it has really helped him", Storm cautiously starts to explain. "But, and there is a couple of buts, the treatment isn't recognised by main stream medicine. Dr Tobinick is the founder of the Institute of Neurological Recovery." She quietly tells them. "And the treatment isn't available here in Australia", Storm warily states.

"Then why mention it", Charlie slightly irritatingly remarks, after initially getting her hopes up for her father.

"I thought because my uncle is getting great results, that your dad and Morag might consider the possibility of trying it", Storm genuinely responds.

"Is it a one off treatment", Ruby interjects interested.

"No. Ross would have to have regular doses", Storm calmly answers.

"Then what good is it", Ruby huffs.

"How is your uncle after the treatment", Ross solicits, interest piqued.

"Well he describes it as though the fog has lifted and he has clearer memories", Storm thoughtfully explains.

"Even if this Dr Tobinick agrees to meet with us and agrees to treat Ross. We would need to find somewhere to live and not to mention I'd have to apply for a work visa", Morag voices the logistics of the endeavour.

"Well I'm sure between you and Veronika, it wouldn't take long for you to get a job, especially as a consultant", Storm logically points out. "And as for somewhere to live, I have a beach house not far from the Institute, you can stay there", she graciously offers.

"You have a beach house in the States", Leah utters in amazement.

"Yes it is one of my trust properties", Storm causally responds.

"Trust", Joey asks confused.

"Yes, when I turned twenty five, I was given my trust fund. And I left it to my father solicitors to manage it. And part of the funds went into allocating properties", Storm answers nonchalantly.

"Storm are you related to Henry William Daniels III", Morag carefully asks

"He's my grandfather", Storm tightly replies.

"I see", Morag cryptically remarks.

"Well I don't", Ruby blurts out. "Who's he", she asks frowning.

"He is the CEO of Daniels Industries", Storm heavily sighs.

"And who are they when they're at home", Joey request intrigued.

"Very rich and very powerful people", Morag succinctly answers.

"Daniels, Daniels. I recently read an article about a Stephen Daniels who is about to open very posh and expensive restaurant in Sydney", Leah comments thinking aloud. "What's it called...Cyan...Cyan Heaven", she finishes off pleased that she remembered.

"My father's chain of exclusive restaurants. He'll be opening another in Melbourne and Perth", Storm stiffly comments. "I'm hoping Renee` is going to come and run the one in Sydney", she remarks smiling.

"Who's Renee`", Leah asks curious.

"She's my halve sister", Storm happily responds.

"What does she look like", Ruby blurts out.

"She looks a bit like the actress, Caitlin Stasey", Joey mildly replies.

"How old is she, and does she have any brothers and sisters", Ruby excitedly enquires.

"She's twenty one, and we have two brothers, William who is nineteen, and David who was killed snowboarding in Alaska in 2002", Storm calmly answers.

"How old was David when he died", Ruby quietly asks.

"He was twenty six", Storm wearily responds.

"I'm sorry Storm", Ruby compassionately states coming over to Storm and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Rubes", Storm softly utters returning the hug.

The room is awkwardly quiet for a moment until Charlie tentatively asks, "So dad, what do you think about the treatment?"

"Well Storm has given us a lot to think about", Ross cautiously answers.

"Yes she has", Morag thoughtfully concurs with Ross. "Look it's getting late, so I think we'll say goodnight to you girls", she firmly states noticing the time.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing", Leah yawns agreeing.

The group stands up; with Ruby first hug her father, then Morag and then Leah goodnight. Charlie hugs and kisses her father goodnight and then Morag, while Joey gives Leah a hug goodnight. Joey warmly says goodnight to Ross and Morag, whilst Charlie gives Leah a quick hug goodnight. Storm sincerely wishes Ross and Morag a goodnight and a pleasure to have met them with them reciprocating her sentiments. Morag also promised to let Storm know if they decide to take her up on her offer. Storm then gives Leah a hug and a kiss goodnight.

Charlie takes Joey's hand as she leads Ruby and Storm out into the kitchen. On reaching the kitchen, Charlie turns and faces Ruby and Storm. "Joey and I are going to spend the night here", Charlie quietly informs them.

"Why", Ruby asks screwing up her face.

"We thought Storm could use a comfortable place to sleep", Joey warmly replies. Also thinking it might be easier for Storm not having to see her and Charlie being loving towards one another.

"Thanks", Storm briefly comments.

"Okay. Well I'll see youse tomorrow", Ruby lovingly states. She then gives Charlie and Joey hug in turn. "And I now know why we took Storm's car", she gruffly comments.

"Night Rubes", Charlie returning Ruby's hug fiercely.

"Yeah, night Rubes", Joey affectionately hugs Ruby back.

Storm hugs Charlie and then softly kisses her goodnight. "Night", Storm whispers. She then hugs Joey, "sorry about what happened today", she murmurs in Joey's ear. Storm then tenderly kisses Joey goodnight. "Sweet dreams honey", Storm softly utters.

Joey gently caresses the side of Storm's face, "Night Doc", she adoringly whispers.

"Okay Storm time we left to find out what Nic and Jade have been up too", Ruby comments anxious to get back to Nicole for some loving.

"Knowing Jade, finger and toe nail painting. Not to mention bowls of ice cream and some sappy love story dvd", Storm dryly remarks as they walk out Leah's back door.

* * *

><p>It is Monday; Joey is still over the moon, with Storm giving her the keys to her shed and 'Midnight Delight'. Joey cannot wait to take her out for a spin; she might even make it a romantic outing for her and Charlie. Charlie, Ruby, Leah, Aden, Nicole and her all are still in shock as to how rich Storm really is. Ruby had badgered Storm about how rich she was, until Jade snapped and told Ruby she is worth between a hundred to two hundred million dollars, conservatively speaking. Ruby then asks Storm could she buy her a car, them being family and all. Charlie had a apoplexy fit over Ruby asking for a car, which Ruby calmly told Charlie she only asked for a car not a house. Then Ruby said yet, which caused Charlie to have another fat attack.<p>

Storm meanwhile laughed but remained strangely quiet, she also promised she would not buy Ruby a car, to Ruby's disgust. Charlie then had calmed down but she kept shooting daggers at Ruby, who remained grumpy with Charlie for the rest of the day. By the time, it was time to go to bed Joey had told them to both grow up and get over it. They both apologised to Joey and to each other and went to bed happy.

So now it is Monday, Grant was having his bail hearing, and all of them are hoping that he is remanned in custody until his trial. Veronika had found out that Angelo was not taking Grant's allegations that Charlie, Ruby and Storm kidnapped him seriously. Also, that Charlie assaulted him when he was tired up and that Storm threatened his life. He had told Veronika all he was doing was following procedure in following up on Grant's accusations. Now they are just waiting to hear how it went.

Joey is meeting Charlie, Ruby and Nicole at the Diner for lunch. Her morning was spent getting everything ready for the all day ocean charter that is happening tomorrow. She made sure the boat is fuelled up, made arrangements for her to pick up the ice for the co-op. She brought some whole fish and squid to make up some chum. And she has just organised with Leah to make up some sandwiches, salads and cakes to take with them for lunch, morning and afternoon tea.

As Joey waits for Charlie, Ruby and Nicole to arrive, she sips on her chocolate milk shake. Aden comes over to her and plonks down on the seat opposite her. "Jo what do you think my chances are of getting Storm to be my sugar mummy", Aden asks forlorn.

"Buckley's", Joey giggles.

"How about a house boy", Aden suggests, Joey shakes her head. "Well do you think she could adopt me", he asks crestfallen.

"Why are you being such a misery guts", Joey asks unimpressed.

"Look, I'm getting dish pan hands", Aden huffs sticking out his hands to show her.

"You poor thang, my heart bleeds for you", Joey snorts.

"So it should, you being my best friend and all", Aden comments batting his eyes at her.

"Aden why are you flirting with my girlfriend", Charlie asks frowning as she lightly kisses Joey's lips.

After their brief kiss Joey grumbles, "he's trying to get me to get Storm to adopt him so he doesn't have to worry anymore about dish pan hands."

"Really Aden", Charlie comment unimpressed.

"Look how unsightly they are, not to mention rough", Aden whinges, showing Charlie is hands.

"Oh please take a look at my hands from working at the co-op. I'm getting calluses' and all my nails have broken off", Ruby snorts show her hands as she sits next to him.

"Well why don't both of youse use barrier creams, and Ruby I suggest you keep your nails short", Joey tightly retorts.

"There's and easier solution, your get Storm to adopt both Ruby and I, then you won't have to put up with us whinging to you", Aden states a matter of a fact. He then gives Joey his roguish smile.

"True, but Charlie will never let anybody take Ruby from her. And as for you, you just have too much boy stink for Storm", Joey teases.

"What is it with you lot and my 'boy stink'", Aden huff.

"Well Aden it deters anything from coming near us", Nicole tell him straight faced as she joins them at the table.

"That's a good thing, isn't it", Aden comments frowning.

"Not when you're trying to attract someone, or keep the one you've got", Nicole laughs.

"Hey guy, sorry to interrupt, but I just got a call from Harper", Georgia remarks slightly troubled. "Grant was given bail", she tightly states.

"You're got to be fucking kidding me", Joey explodes.

"No, the judge took into account that Grant had no prior convictions and that Charlie threatened to kill Grant on two occasion", Georgia comment annoyed.

"This is bullshit", Charlie angrily states.

"Yeah I know boss. However he has to surrender his passport. Also he has to check in with Dee Why Police station every day and not allowed to come within twenty kilometres of Summer Bay or Yabbie Creek", Georgia responds trying to calm Charlie.

"So how much was his bail", Ruby huffs.

"It was set at three hundred thousand dollars", Georgia quietly informs them. "Charlie are you going to take out an AVO on him", she curiously asks.

"Yes and also I'll get Joey and Ruby to take out an AVO on him. And we'll have to gives Storm a call, so she can take out an AVO in him as well", Charlie replies irritated.

"Well let's hope he can't come up with the three hundred grand", Aden states cheesed off.

"About that", Georgia starts to say frustrated. "He has already posted bail. Apparently his parent have put up their house as collateral for his bail", she sighs heavily.

"That's just fucking great", Charlie angrily utters.

"I'm really sorry Charlie", Georgia genuinely apologises giving Charlie's arm a squeeze.

"It's not your fault Georgia", Charlie states giving her a half small.

"But what about the video, surely that should have convinced the judge he's dangerous", Ruby spits out aggravated.

"The prosecutor decided not to mention the video until they find out if it will be admissible in court", Georgia inform slightly pissed off.

"Hang on, are telling us that the video might not be allowed into evidence", Joey exclaims in disbelief.

"The video might be seen as entrapment", Georgia responds apologetically.

"What utter bullshit", Leah growls. "Charlie and Storm didn't lure Grant into chaining Charlie up and bashing her so Storm could catch it on video", she dismissingly snorts.

"The prosecution has to be careful when a police officer is involved, especially since Charlie threatened to kill Grant. They're just want to make sure everything is above board", Georgia unhappily defends the prosecutions decision.

"Oh that's just fucking wonderful! They're making Charlie out to be the bad guy because of her being reprimanded for not following police procedures in the past and for being a protective mother", Joey yells in disgust.

"Joey I'm not happy about it either, but there's nothing we can do about it", Georgia defensively states.

Charlie puts a comforting arm around Joey, "sweetheart, Georgia's right, and all we can do now is hope that the judge doesn't suppress the video", Charlie soothingly remarks.

"Charlie it's just not fair. He's the criminal not you", Joey comments upset.

"Joey I have faith that dreadful man will get his comeuppances", Colleen firmly states patting Joey on the shoulder and putting Charlie's coffee in front of her.

"I agree lovey", Irene wholeheartedly agrees as she arrives at the table.

"What's going on here, a flamin' mother's meeting", Alf gruffly comments in good humour.

"No, Grant got bail", Aden sourly tells Alf.

"Struth, you got to be flamin' joking! What idiot judge granted him bail", Alf blusters fuming. "Well never mind, if the rotten mongrel shows his face around here, we'll run him out of town", he adamantly states.

"Thanks Alf", Charlie responds smiling at the support, she is receiving.

"Yeah, thanks Unc", Ruby happily remarks giving Alf a hug.

"Steady on there, Ruby", Alf comment surprised but pleased with Ruby's hug, as he returns her hug.

Joey smiles at all the support she, Charlie and Ruby are getting. She also realises that their unconventional family is growing, which now boasts the Stuart Clan.


	75. Chapter 75

_Hey xtr yeah I wonder what Aden would do it Storm adopted him, think he wouldn't have to work, I can't see Storm letting him bludge lol murfonso glad to hear that you are all caught up and that you are loving my fic =0) IJKS yes they are a funny little family, but they love and care about one another =o) I hope you all enjoy this update =oD_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 75

Joey fuels up 'Midnight Delight's' fuel tank, so she can take Charlie on a romantic speedboat dinner. As she is just finishing fuelling up, Aden arrives at the dock with the dinner hamper she ordered from the Diner. Smiling at one another, they exchange what is in each other's hands. Aden passes Joey the hamper and Joey gives him the diesel pump nozzle. "So who helped you launch the girl", Aden curiously enquires. Because he and Charlie have been at work all day as he replaces the diesel nozzle back into the pump.

"Brett came and gave me a hand", Joey warmly replies, happy that she and Brett were treating each other like a 'normal' family.

"I'm glad he's decided that lesbians are cool and that it isn't a disease he can catch", Aden good naturedly huffs.

"Well you can say that he is a lesbian because he's into girls", Joey cheekily laughs.

"But Brett would make an ugly girl", Aden hoots. "Bretto, 'Queen of the Bay'", he pisses himself laughing.

"Aden", Joey scolds laughing.

"Sorry Jo", Aden responds still laughing. "So when is your gorgeous cop arriving", he happily asks.

"Now", Charlie joyfully answers, having quietly approached the laughing pair.

"Hey beautiful", Joey lovingly coos, smiling at Charlie.

"Hi sweetheart", Charlie adoringly replies, looking longingly into Joey's eyes.

"Okay you two, stop with all the eye sex! You're making me feeling like I'm at a peep show", Aden wisecracks grinning at him.

"Perv", Joey snorts frowning.

"Then stop flashing it in front of me", Aden quips back.

"Excuse me, I'm not flashing anything", Charlie huffs glaring at Aden and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well not yet and definitely not when you're around Aden", Joey cheekily retort.

"Joey", Charlie squawks blushing.

"What", Joey innocently responds with a huge cheeky grin on her face.

"Well ladies I'll leave now. It seems it won't be midnight delight, but sunset delight", Aden teases. "Have fun", he states wiggling his eyebrow suggestively then walks away laughing.

"Bye Aden and thanks", Joey fondly calls out.

Aden turns and waves, then heads up the ramp whistling. Charlie just looks at him flabbergasted, then she snorts turning towards Joey, "cheeky bugger."

"Who, him or me", Joey teasing smirking at Charlie.

"Both of youse. Youse are like two peas in a pod", Charlie gruffly comments shaking her head.

"Would you have us any other way", Joey challenge with cheeky grin on her face.

Charlie moves to the side of the boat, leans close to Joey's ear and seductively purrs, "I'll have you anyway I can get you, especially naked."

Pull back slightly flushed, Joey amorously murmur, "well step aboard and you may get your wish."

With Joey's help, Charlie climbs aboard the speedboat and take a seat cross from the driver's seat. Joey quickly casts off the lines, takes her seat, and starts the engine. Joey gently manoeuvres the vessel away from the wharf and slow heads north. After clearing ferry lane, Joey then puts the throttle down and the engine roars. Charlie removes her police cap and lets the wind blow through her hairs as the speedboat picks up speed. Joey glances over to see Charlie beaming with delight, enjoying the ride.

The trip to where Joey is taking them takes just over 5 minutes. Where they get there, Joey cuts the engine and throws the anchor overboard. She pulls on the rope making sure the anchor is secure. Charlie looks around, smiles at Joey at and curiously asks, "so where are we?"

"This is Shark Bay", Joey answers grinning at her. Holding out her hand to Charlie, she happily and suggestively comments, "come on, let's get comfortable."

Taking Joey's hand and letting Joey pull her to her feet, Charlie follows Joey to the back seat of the speedboat. As soon as they reach the seat, Joey manoeuvres Charlie around her and gently pushes Charlie onto the middle of the seat. Once Charlie is seated, Joey opens storage cupboards and pulls out an ice bucket with a bottle of '2007 Grant Burge Adelaide Hills Barossa Viognier'. Next, she takes out two flute long stem wine glasses, she passes the glasses to Charlie, and then she pours the wine. After that, she kneels at Charlie's feet and takes off Charlie's police boots and socks. Joey then picks them up and puts them on the floor in front of the passenger's front seat.

When Joey returns, she removes the cloth off the top of the hamper, which is sitting on left hand side of the back seat. Joey takes out two pasta bowls and cutlery and puts them on the wooden decking in front of the back seat. Next, she takes out a lidded container and spoons the creamy pasta dish into the bowls. She puts the lid back onto the container and places it back into the hamper. Joey then takes out the garlic bread, which is wrapped in alfoil; she opens it and puts it on the decking beside the bowls.

Charlie relaxes, quietly observes Joey while she prepares their dinner and sips on her wine. Turning around, Joey takes the glasses of wine from Charlie and puts them on the decking. Next, she picks up one of the bowls and some cutlery and hands it to Charlie, and then she passes her some garlic bread. While Charlie starts to eat, Joey places Charlie's glass of wine beside on the back decking and then she gets her meal.

Once she is settled on the right hand side of Charlie on the back seat, Joey picks up her wine and takes a sip. She watches Charlie for a moment, who is enjoying her pasta dish, and warmly asks her, "how's the pasta?"

"Wonderful, what kind is it", Charlie exclaims in delight.

"Its seafood primavera", Joey lightly informs her.

"When did you have time to make this", Charlie curiously asks.

"I didn't, Leah did. It's one of her specials tonight", Joey tells her smiling.

"Well I'll have to tell her it is delicious", Charlie happily chirps. "So sweetheart, why the romantic dinner? Was it just so you could take the speedboat out", Charlie lightly teases.

"No, I just thought you needed a bit of TLC after the whole Grant fucking mess", Joey honestly tells her.

"Thanks baby. It's nice just the two of us. And the setting is lovely", Charlie lovingly states looking out at the setting sun. "But you do know that Ruby isn't going to be happy when she finds out we when out in the speedboat", she chuckles.

"She'll get over it. I'm taking her and Nicole out in her on Saturday arvo because you're doing a double", Joey sourly comments.

"Joey you know I have to do my share of double shifts just like all my officers", Charlie lightly chastises.

"Yeah, but you've been doing a lot of overtime as well", Joey pouts.

"Honey I told you I'm helping Angelo out on a case", Charlie sighs.

"I don't know why! Especially after what the arsehole accused you, Ruby and Storm of doing", Joey huffs.

Charlie puts her left arms around Joey's shoulders and draws her to her. "Joey, Angelo was just doing his job and following up on Grant's accusation, that all", Charlie calmly explains.

"Yeah right. He was pissed off because he got it so wrong with Ruby and he wanted to punish you for showing him up to being the incompetent wanker that he is", Joey angrily rants.

"I see you're still angry at him. Are you still angry at Storm for taking the video", Charlie curiously enquires.

"A bit. I just can't get my heard around how calm she could be and take the video while you were getting beaten up by him", Joey replies trying to fathom Storm's behaviour. "If it had of been me I would have just attacked him", she exclaims.

"I'm sure if I had been in mortal danger Storm wouldn't have taken the video and she would had done everything in her power to stop him", Charlie states with conviction.

"How the hell did she know you weren't in mortal danger", Joey sarcastically asks.

"I overheard her and Georgia talking and Georgia voice the same concerns as you. She told Georgia that Grant doesn't want me dead; he wants me to stay his victim. That he gets off on the fact that we know that he still is out there and that we are still afraid of him", Charlie clarifies.

"That's just fucking sick", Joey spits out disgusted.

"Yeah it is", Charlie softly agrees. "Joey, Storm is more worried about you and Ruby, because Grant knows how important you both are to me", she confides worried.

"What you think he'll be dumb enough come after Ruby and me, with him not being allowed to come within twenty kilometres of here", Joey asks in disbelief.

"I hope not, but there's a chance he might", Charlie apprehensively answers.

"Is that why I've been seeing more police around the Bait Shop and at the wharf", Joey wily comments.

"Yeah. Storm's 'plan for the worst and pray for the best', kinda stuck with me. And having heard her voice her concerns to Georgia, I'm not taking any chances", Charlie tightly explains.

Joey gives Charlie a comforting sweet kiss on her lips. "I still can't believe Storm thinks that way. God some of the things she thinks up must be horrible", Joey shudders.

"Baby if Grant ever done anything to you it wouldn't be me he'd have to worry about, it would be Storm", Charlie seriously states. "After seeing her that time when Angelo had verbal attack you, I thought for a moment Georgia would have to arrest her for assaulting a police officer", she comments with a slight chuckle.

"If Angelo had of say one more thing, Storm was going to deck him", Joey honestly tells Charlie.

"Well she is very protective of you", Charlie remarks smirking.

"Not just me. What about what she did to John Palmer. He won't push Leah out of the way again", Joey hoots with laughter. "The look on his face when he found himself kissing the table top was priceless", she laughingly crows.

"She took him down better than most cops I know", Charlie chuckles. "I bet his shoulder is real sore to", she says continuing to laugh.

"Yeah Storm had his arm so high up his back, his hand was nearly touching his head", Joey giggles.

"Well I think he'll think twice about fighting in public", Charlie chortles.

"Alf took great delight in throwing Palmer out of the club", Joey sniggers

"With what he did to Martha when they were running for council and just the other day, taking way Irene's trawler mooring. Alf has had a gutful of him", Charlie comments in disdain.

"I hope Tony finds someone else to go partners in the gym. Because if they are fighting that bad with one another before they are partners, can you imagine what it would be like if they do become partners", Joey shakes her head feeling sorrow for Tony.

"They'd probably end up wanting to box one another", Charlie snorts. "I feel sorry for Rachel having deal with not only with their financial burden but her baby blues as well", she sympathises.

"Yeah, but she is seeing Meg so I think her PPD is much better", Joey smiles. "Charlie what do you think Storm was talking to Tony about? Do you think she offered to be his partner", she tentative asks.

"I don't know, maybe. Why don't you ask her", Charlie suggests.

"Things are still a bit awkward between us. She didn't even call to let us know she was coming to pick up the mustang", Joey sadly remarks.

"Joey I would have been more worried if she had of called to let us know", Charlie lightly comments.

"What do you mean", Joey curiously asks.

"Well to me, having her just turning up tells me she feeling more comfortable with us being together. Calling is like asking permission can she come, and can we not be so open with our affections for one another", Charlie tries to put her thoughts into words.

"I never thought of it like that", Joey remarks with slight amazement in her voice.

"So are you going to let her know that you forgive her", Charlie causally enquires, picking her wine up and taking a sip.

"Yeah", Joey murmurs and kisses Charlie on her cheek.

They both finish eating their dinner and watching the sunset in relative silence. Occasionally stopping to have a sip of their wine or to kiss one another. After share a lemon sponge pudding for dessert, Joey packs up their dishes and puts them in the hamper. After placing the hamper on the floor of the boat, she then snuggles up to Charlie. Lightly kissing Charlie on her neck, Joey slides her hand up the front of Charlie's shirt until she reaches Charlie's chest. From there Joey cups Charlie's left breast and gently squeezes it as she continues to kiss and gently suck on Charlie's neck.

Next Joey slowly unbuttons Charlie's police shirt, gently tugging it free for Charlie's work trousers, all the while kissing Charlie's luscious lips. Once Joey finishes unbuttoning Charlie's shirt, she moves from off the seat to kneel between Charlie's legs. She kisses from Charlie's lips down to her neck where she gently sucks on Charlie's pulse point. Charlie moans with pleasure from Joey sensual mouth play. While Joey's mouth is engaged on Charlie's neck, her hands slide softly over the sides of Charlie's ribcage to her back, where is unclasps Charlie's bra.

Drawing back Joey removes her hands from Charlie's body to pull on one side of Charlie's shirt. Charlie helps by shaking her arm out of her shirt. Next Joey slides Charlie's bra strap from off Charlie's shoulder and arm. Then Joey puts Charlie's arm back into her shirtsleeve. Joey repeats the same thing with the other arm and she notices Charlie's questioning raised eyebrow. Joey gives Charlie and cheeky grin before she leans in giving Charlie a passionate kiss. Pulling slightly back Joey huskily murmurs, "my fetish."

Charlie softly chuckles, "so where's your beanie?"

Cupping Charlie's breasts and stroking her thumbs across them, Joey elicits a groan of delight from Charlie. Joey purrs in Charlie's ear, "my fantasy, my rules." Joey then returns to sucking of Charlie sensitive neck.

Joey glides her hands down the front of Charlie's silky smooth body to the top of Charlie's trousers. Joey's nimble fingers quickly unbuttons the trousers and undoes the zip. Next Joey takes hold of Charlie's trousers and tugs them off her body. Joey gently toss them in the corner of the back seat, where earlier she tossed Charlie's bra. Charlie bikini briefs swiftly follow suit, joining the trousers and the bra.

Charlie grabs the hemp of Joey's purple t-shirt and pulls it up and off Joey's body and tosses it on top of her clothes. Charlie then leans forward and finds Joey's soft lips. As the kiss deepens Charlie's tongue gently probs Joey moist sensual mouth. Her hands grip Joey's crop top and slide it up and over Joey's head and flings it in the direction of the other clothes.

Joey kisses Charlie's throat as her hands slide down to Charlie's stomach and then to Charlie's inner thighs. Charlie gasps and spreads her long toned legs wider, eagerly waiting for Joey's wondrous touch. Joey trails her fingertips slowly up and down Charlie's inner thighs gently teasing her. Soon she has Charlie whimpering and begging, "please Joey touch me!"

Joey gives Charlie a heated kiss as her fingers discover how wet Charlie really is. Joey teases Charlie's swollen flesh, gently circling her clit with the fingertip of one hand. With the other hand Joey teases, Charlie's opening, as she kisses down to Charlie's breasts. As Joey's mouth hungrily licks sucks and nips on Charlie's oh-so-sensitive nipples. Joey's hands continue their intimate caressing of her clit and opening. This elicits more moans from Charlie, and then Joey guides first one finger, then an other finger inside Charlie.

At first Joey, starts to finger fuck Charlie slow, as her other hand continues to stimulate her clit. Charlie cries out and thrusts her hips trying to get Joey to quicken her place. Joey acquiesces and start to pump her fingers faster in and out of Charlie, with Charlie crying out, "oh yes baby yes!"

As Charlie's orgasm builds inside her a burst of heat flares up from Charlie's centre and into her stomach. Joey sense Charlie is close so she curves her fingers stroking Charlie's g-spot, this makes Charlie groan loudly and start to pant. Joey tugs on one of Charlie's erect nipples with her teeth, whilst thrusting in and out of Charlie pulsing pussy fast and rubbing her engorged clit. Charlie arches her back orgasming and screams out Joey's name as an explosion of pleasure rocks her. Joey keeps gently thrusting as she rides out Charlie's orgasm.

Joey gently withdraws her fingers and sucks Charlie's sweet nectar from them. Charlie grins at her through hooded eyelids as she watches her girlfriend lick her fingers clean. Charlie is startled by Joey next action, Joey stands and unzips her cargo pants to reveal she is wearing her strap-on. Joey next pulls out some lubricant out of her pants pocket and pours some out her 'cock'. Charlie chews on her bottom lip as she watches Joey in fascination and in anticipation. After Joey lubes up her 'cock' she puts the lubricant back in her pocket and then she looks at Charlie with a wicked grin on her face. "Babe, turn around and kneel on the seat and put your elbows on the decking", Joey huskily instructs.

Charlie raises an eyebrow but complies to Joey's wishes. With Charlie in that position, Joey gently palms her pussy from the rear; Charlie squirms back onto Joey's hand. "Mmm, you're still gorgeously wet", Joey utters dreamily.

Charlie gasps as Joey slowly enters her from behind, her hands lightly trailing up Charlie's thighs. Joey softly caresses Charlie's bum, then kneads it as she slowly pumps in and out of Charlie hot needy pussy. Charlie pushes back against Joey as Joey's hands slides to Charlie's hips and grips them. Joey quickens her rhythm as Charlie moans her pleasure having Joey's 'cock' glide in and out of her. Joey then pushes Charlie up against the back of the seat causing Charlie's torso to lay flat against the back decking. Joey lowers herself on Charlie's back, Charlie feels Joey's harden nipples slide up and down her back as Joey thrusts in and out of her.

Joey runs her hands down Charlie's arms and when she get to Charlie's wrist she grips them. As she increases her tempo, the force of her thrusts keeps Charlie from moving. Charlie groans pleading, "Joey I need you to touch my clit!"

Joey still, she is breathing heavily, she releases her hold on Charlie's wrist. She whispers in Charlie's ear as she pulls out of her, "turn over honey."

Charlie turns onto her back and Joey moves back between Charlie's legs. Joey then guides her 'cock' back inside Charlie. She then lies on top of Charlie as Charlie hooks her legs around the back of Joey's thighs. With the fiction of Joey's harness rubbing over her clit, her 'cock' stroking her g-spot and Joey's tongue thrusting in her mouth, it doesn't take Charlie long to reach the edge of her orgasm. Joey tears her mouth away from Charlie's mouth and begs, "baby don't come yet."

Charlie is finding it hard to hold back her orgasm as Joey starts to lose her rhythm, Charlie cries gripping Joey's back, "Sweetheart hurry!"

"I'm nearly there", Joey tightly splutters about as she frantically thrusts in and out of Charlie.

"Joey", Charlie desperately moans her hips start to buck.

"Now baby", Joey pantingly groans as her entire body shudders with her intense orgasm.

Charlie comes with her, her own orgasm matching the intensity of Joey's. Spent, Joey collapse on top of Charlie, blissfully at peace. Charlie wraps her arms around Joey and kisses the top of her head. Joey moves her head so she can look at Charlie's beautiful face, "I love you", Joey huskily declares clinging tight to Charlie.

Charlie smiles, kisses Joey's forehead and hold her tight, she adoringly states, "I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back home, Nicole is sitting on a towel on Ruby's naked bum, giving her a massage. Ruby groans and Nicole hands gently loosen knots in her neck, back and shoulders. "So what did you get up to today", Ruby utters moaning.<p>

"I went and visited my dad", Nicole lightly answers as she continues to massage out Ruby's kinks.

"And how did that go", Ruby curiously asks, knowing Roman does not want Nicole to visit him at the military prison.

"He wasn't happy, especially because I didn't go alone", Nicole sourly replies.

Ruby lifts her head and looks over her shoulder, "who did you take with you", she inquisitively enquires.

"Storm", Nicole simply utters as she rubs Ruby's back.

"Why", Ruby asks slightly frowning.

"I wanted to tell him about you and me and because he sounded depressed the last time I spoke to him. So I thought Storm might be able to help me", Nicole ruefully answers.

"And what happened", Ruby gently solicits an answer.

"Well he was shocked when I told him we were together. He asked me if Charlie knew, and when I told him she did, he asked how she reacted. He was surprised that Charlie hadn't freaked out", Nicole softly tells her. "Then when I told him why I asked Storm to come, he yelled at me, telling me to mind my own business that I didn't have a right to interfere in his life. And then he told me to go home, so I ran out of there", Nicole sobs.

Ruby rolls onto her back, sits up and hugs Nicole to her, "I sorry things ended so badly for you, baby", Ruby sympathetically murmurs.

Drawing slightly out of Ruby's embrace Nicole gives her a shy smile. "Well that wasn't the end of my visit. About ten minutes later, one of the MP's came and found me and told me that Roman wanted to see me," Nicole relates smirking. "It seems Storm had some kind of chat with Roman and he apologise to me for being a stubborn wanker. At that point Storm excused herself and left me and Roman to talk", she happily comments.

"And how did that talk go", Ruby curiously asks, she is also curious to know what Storm said to Roman.

"It went okay. He told me that he was shamed of himself. First for not coming forward when he shot and killed Mark and the reason for it. And second for what he let Gardy do to him", Nicole solemnly answers. "He also feels that he's failed me, with him not being around to take care of me. And even though he doesn't want her to know, he really misses Leah and regrets how he treated her", she sadly responds.

"Well I'm glad he decided to open up to you", Ruby supportively comments.

"Yeah, thanks to Storm", Nicole gladly states.

"Yeah, she can crack open any tough nut", Ruby jokes. "So what did you do when you left Roman", Ruby curiously asks softly stroking Nicole's face.

"Storm took me to lunch, and then we did a bit of shopping. After that I caught the bus home", Nicole softly replies enjoying Ruby's caresses.

"Shopping? What did you buy", Ruby pries with anticipation.

"I'll show you later. First I have other things I need to do", Nicole states wiggling her eyebrow.

"Like what", Ruby purrs.

Cupping Ruby's face between her warm hands and bringing her lips millimetres from Ruby's lips. Nicole sweetly utters, "like this." With that, she captures Ruby's lips and kisses her deeply.

Lying Ruby back down on her bed, Nicole gently cups Ruby's breasts, lightly squeezing them whilst rolling Ruby's nipples between her index finger and thumb. This causes Ruby to moan, especially when Nicole kisses the hollow of her throat. Nicole's fingertips tug on Ruby's nipples, causing Ruby to grip Nicole's robe covered hips and grind her crotch against the towel that is between her groin and Nicole's. Growling, Ruby grabs the towel, reefs it from between them, and tosses it on the floor. She then grasps Nicole's hips again so their naked groins are touching and begins to pull Nicole's groin down on to hers.

Nicole kisses down to Ruby's breasts and spends a while, teasing, nipping and sucking Ruby's perky breasts. Then Nicole slides a hand down Ruby's body to softly cup her sex and gently palms it using a slow circular motion. Ruby then feels Nicole's fingertips tease her opening, her body responses with hips thrusting against Nicole's teasing fingers. Nicole stills her fingers and Ruby whimpers, "Ruby can I make love to you", Nicole shyly asks.

"I thought that's what you were doing", Ruby answers in disbelief.

"Yes, but I want to use this", Nicole comments unsure as she pulls out a strapless strap-on from her robe pocket.

Ruby stares at the 'Slim Blue Feeldoe' then at Nicole who is chewing her bottom lip nervously. "I don't know Nic", Ruby slowly states unsure.

"Rubes I'll be gentle, I promise. And if you don't like it, we'll stop, okay", Nicole softly pleads.

"Okay", Ruby hesitantly agrees nodding her head.

Nicole takes off her robe to reveal her gorgeous naked body. She then fishes out the lubricant from the robe pocket, lathers the bulb end with the lube, and gently inserts it into her pussy. After Nicole adjust it so she is comfortable, Ruby reaches up and softly strokes it. Nicole then lies beside Ruby and starts to teases Ruby with her fingers again. Under Nicole's tender ministrations, Ruby's body starts to respond she then lies on top of Ruby kissing her long deep and slow. With her lips and tongue, Nicole traces a path down Ruby's throat to her breasts. She then licks nips and sucks Ruby's responsive nipples in turn bring them to their full height.

Ruby feels her clit start to throb and finds herself very wet she moans in ecstasy. Nicole takes a moment to apply some lube to the shaft of her 'cock'. Using her arms to brace herself, Nicole slowly enters Ruby, watching for any signs of discomfort from Ruby. Once Nicole has fully entered Ruby, she gently starts to move in and out of her carefully. Nicole starts to kiss Ruby as she keeps a steady pace. Ruby's body starts to respond and match Nicole movements.

They stare into each other's eyes as their orgasms start to build inside of them. Their combined steady rhythm moves them slowly towards the edge of their orgasms. Ruby then starts to beg for release, "please Nic, faster!"

Nicole reaches between her legs and turns on the bullet vib, and then she quickens her pace, pumping faster and harder inside Ruby. With the added stimulation of the bullet and the ridges of the 'Feeldoe' on Nicole's clit, it doesn't take long for their orgasms to rock them to their core. Ruby rakes her nails down Nicole's back as she climaxes as Nicole thrusts one more time into Ruby, crying out Ruby's name. Nicole collapses onto Ruby, before she remembers to reach down between her legs, turn off the vib, and gently extract her 'cock' from inside Ruby. Rolling onto her side, Nicole puts her hand on Ruby's stomach and softly caresses her skin. Ruby starts to laugh slightly out of breath and happily comments, "wow, that was, wow."

"I'm glad you liked", Nicole chuckles, pleased that Ruby enjoyed it.

Ruby rolls onto her side and gently caresses Nicole's face, "so this is what you brought today when you went shopping with Storm", Ruby curiously asks.

"Uh huh", Nicole utters.

"So can I have a turn", Ruby asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Of course, sharing is caring", Nicole teases and leans in and gives Ruby a passionate kiss. "And I care about you very much", she huskily states.


	76. Chapter 76

_G'day everyone, I do apologise for my tardiness, I found myself in a bit of a writing funk =0( I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try not to take so long to update, but no promises lol o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 76

Joey first helps Ruby then Nicole to step into the speedboat, with Aden leaping into it without help. Ruby and Nicole make themselves comfortable on the back seat as Aden unties the ropes. Joey slowly steers the speedboat from the wharf and heads south to their destination, Scotland Island. As they clear the ferry lane Joey pushes the throttle down, which causes Aden to whoop loudly. Joey laughs at Aden's excited hoots, as they speed towards the island.

Once they arrive, Joey circumnavigates Scotland Island, slowing right down when they enter the ferry lanes between Scotland Island, Lovett Bay, Elvina Bay and Church Point. After circling the island, Joey proceeds north to a cove about five minutes from Scotland Island to have lunch.

When they arrive, Joey cuts the engine and asks Aden to toss the anchor and secure it. After he has done that, vaults over the side of the boat, then Ruby hands him the lunch hamper. Next Joey grabs her and Aden's towels and climbs over the side of the boat, the water only coming up as high as her groin. Ruby and Nicole try to gracefully slide from the side of the boat into the water, but with beach bags in hand they end up make a splash. Ruby and Nicole shriek from the cold water, it comes up to their middle. Aden pisses himself laughing at the girls' indignant shrieks. Joey turns and shakes her head at the teens.

When they are on dry land, Ruby huffs, "you could have parked closer!"

"That's anchored closer", Joey corrects Ruby's terminology. "And I was making sure I didn't scratch her bottom", she causally states.

"It's a boat Joey, it wouldn't feel it if it's bottom got scratched", Ruby sarcastically points out.

"You're right her bottom wouldn't feel it but my wallet would especially if I put a hole in her", Joey argues.

"Point taken", Ruby concedes as she starts to unpack her beach bag.

After they set up the hamper on the tablecloth and putting their towels around it, they start to eat. As they are eating, Joey enquires if Aden has asks Storm yet about adopting him. Ruby and Nicole both look at him curiously; both of them are interested in his answer. "As a matter of fact I have", Aden replies nonchalantly, and then continues to eat his lunch.

After a few moments, Ruby frustratingly huffs, "And?"

"And what", Aden remarks feigning confusion.

"What did she say", Ruby growls annoyed.

"What did who say", Aden comments keeping up with his confused pretence.

"Aden", Joey states in a warning tone.

"Yes Joey", Aden answers smirking.

"If you don't want to be swimming home later, I suggest you stop being a smartarse and answer Ruby's question", Joey gruffly states and hides her smirk at Aden's teasing.

"You're no fun", Aden pouts.

"That's not what Charlie tells me", Joey suggestively comments.

"Oh now you're just skiting", Aden in feign disgust.

"Well I have a lot to skite about", Joey happily replies rubbing her fingernails on her chest then blowing on them.

Ruby groans and rolls her eyes at Joey's remark. "I'm sure you do, but can we get back to Aden answering if Storm is going to adopt him please", she comments slightly irritated.

Then all eyes turn to Aden waiting for him to respond. Aden dramatically sighs, "if I must. Storm told me if she did adopt me, that I would have to keep working for another five years because that is when I would get my trust money."

"So no lounging around the pool, drinking beers living off mummy's money then", Nicole laughs.

"Apparently not. I'm to make my own money until I'm twenty five", Aden grumbles.

"You poor thang, five more years of dish pan hands", Joey teases.

"I know! Oh the pain", Aden forlornly cries, then collapses on his towel.

"God you're such a Wally", Joey comments shaking her head.

"I was going to say a dick", Ruby cynically remarks.

"Drama queen more like it", Nicole sardonically states.

Aden looks up at them from his towel and mournfully whinges, "that's right mock my pain but remember Nicole, you've got to wait seven years and Rubes you've got nine years before you get your trust money!"

"So Storm is adopting the three of you", Joey asks raising an eyebrow at the other three.

"First I've hearing about it", Nicole blurts out.

"Of course not", Ruby snorts.

"I asked her to adopted all of us, including you, Charlie, Leah and VJ", Aden calmly states sitting up looking at Joey.

"What", the three women squawk loudly.

"Yeah, and she said she'd think about it", Aden casually replies.

"Aden, you didn't", Joey comments in disbelief.

"I did", Aden smugly responds.

"Oh god", Joey utters rubbing her forehead.

Aden puts his arm around Joey, "just think Jo, Charlie and Leah will get their trust money straight away and you only after to wait eighteen months before you get yours", Aden mirthfully states.

"When does the hurting stop", Joey murmurs.

"Never, it's Aden", Ruby jokingly snorts.

"Hey, that's not nice", Aden comments indignant, then picks up a grape and flings it at Ruby.

Ruby squawks and then pegs back a strawberry at Aden, who then throws a piece of apple at her. From there more fruit is thrown at one another, with comments from both Joey and Nicole for them to behave. These comments are met with fruit being thrown at them and them joining in on the food fight.

After everyone has fruit on them, they all burst out laughing. Joey stands up and tells them she is going to wash the fruit off her. With that she goes and dives in to the cool clear clean salt water. It does not take long for Aden to join her, with Ruby and Nicole left to clean up before they join Joey and Aden. They all splash about, with the girls ganging up on Aden and dunking him when he starts splashing them.

After spending about half an hour in the water, they all return to the beach and their towels. After drying herself, Joey picks up her phone and snaps a picture of Ruby, Nicole and Aden lying on their towels. She then sends the picture to Charlie with the message, 'wish you were here' attached to it. It does not take Charlie long to respond with a text, 'so do I' and then Joey receives another text from her, 'l so do wish I was there with you dressed like that, yummo!' Joey looks down at what she is wearing, a bikini top with a pair of board shorts. Then she looks up to see Aden with his phone in hand chuckling. "I sent Chuck a pic of you", Aden states grinning.

"You do know Charlie hates it when you call her Chuck", Joey comments with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but she's not here to hear me call her Chuck, now is she", Aden teases.

"At least its better than the name I've heard some of the girls at school have called her", Nicole sourly comments.

"What name", Joey tightly asks.

"Charlotte the harlot", Nicole replies annoyed.

"Why would they think Charlie is a harlot", Joey asks with the word harlot leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

Nicole looks at the sand nervously, with Ruby looking like she is in pain. Nicole then glances at Joey quietly answers, "because of her cheating on you, then dumping Angelo and seducing you from Storm."

"What", Joey exclaims in disbelief at what is being said about Charlie.

"Don't worry Jo-Jo, we set them straight", Ruby growls with her fists clenched.

"Does Charlie know what is being said behind her back", Joey angrily probes.

"I don't think so", Nicole meekly replies.

"Joey no one cares what a bunch of bitchy teenage girls are saying. We know the truth and that's all that matters", Aden calmly interjects.

"What if it isn't just a bunch of teenage girls, but some of her peers as well", Joey comments in irritated disbelief.

"Well then they're peers she doesn't need in her life", Aden sagely states.

Joey thinks for a moment on what Aden has just said, and then she nods her head. "You're right Aden, but Charlie still won't be happy about being called a harlot", she firmly states.

"She's gone from being called the Ice Bitch to being called a harlot! Gees Joey you sure did melt the ice and lit a raging fire of passion in Charlie", Ruby snorts laughing.

"Why am I to blame", Joey utters amazed, but secretly pleased that Ruby thinks she has opened up Charlie's passionate side.

"Well she was never that amorous or loud with Roman", Nicole giggles.

"Or Angelo! Sometimes I wonder if she fell asleep while they were doing it, she was that quiet", Ruby ponders aloud. "And from what Xavier said and because Charlie never did it again with him, I'd say Hugo didn't float her boat either", she snorts.

"So it's unanimous, Joey is the arsonist who doused litres of lust onto and into Charlie then lit up her and watched her passion burn", Aden laughingly crows.

"Nice image there Ade! Reminds me of Jean Grey in X-men 3, 'The Last Stand'", Ruby giggles.

"Well she did turn Charles to ash", Aden laughs his heads off.

"Laugh it up and you'll all be swimming home", Joey rudely huffs as she picks up her t-shirt and slowly puts it on to the continuing laughter of the others.

"Anyway, speaking of the X-men, I wonder if Storm is going to get any passion tonight", Aden comments still chuckling.

"What are you on about Aden", Joey gruffly asks pulling down her t-shirt.

"She going out on a blind date", Aden smugly answers know something the girls did not know.

Joey tenses up on hearing that, with Ruby signing. "A blind date, with who", Ruby comments slightly confused.

"I don't know, hence blind date", Aden sardonic states as if talk to a not so intelligent person.

"I know that ya dick, what I meant was who set it up", Ruby spits back.

"A couple of her friends from work set it up", Aden casually replies.

"Blind dates rarely ever turn out well", Nicole sourly comments.

"You've had firsthand experience have ya Nic", Aden cheekily asks.

"No, I read it", Nicole fires back.

"Where", Aden curiously asks.

"In 'Cosmo', I think", Nicole honestly replies.

"Who cares, I want to know, why Storm agreed to go on the date", Ruby comments exasperated.

"I dunno, because she wants to go", Aden answers slightly bewildered.

"Well didn't you ask her", Ruby exclaims in disbelief at Aden's non-interest.

"No", Aden simply replies.

"Fuck, men are so...ggrr", Ruby comment aggravated toss her hands in the air.

"What are we", Aden asks mystified.

"Painful", Nicole replies in short as rubs Ruby's back and kisses her temple.

"We are not, just because we're not interested in other people's love lives doesn't mean we're painful", Aden comment offended. Aden stares at the two girls, he is still getting over the shock that Ruby and Nicole are together. He should have guessed the night he caught them skinny-dipping and by Nicole reaction at the hospital.

"No just self absorbed", Joey sarcastically remarks.

"I am not. I just didn't think it was any of my business", Aden states taken back by Joey's remark.

"Please you were too busy whinging about you dish pan hands to find out anything about Storm's date. I'm amazed how you even found that out", Joey acerbically retorts.

"You take that back Josephine Anastasia Collins, I'm not self absorb", Aden comments feeling insulted.

"No make me, Aden Michael Jefferies", Joey teasingly challenges.

With that, Aden leaps up and crash tackles Joey and starts to tickle her. Joey shrieks and tries to fight him off with no success. Ruby and Nicole watches on laughing then they turn and look at each other and they both jump on top of Aden. They get him off Joey by Nicole eventually giving him a wedgy. This in turn has Aden chasing Nicole into the water and him dunking her. Ruby laughs hard at this with Joey still trying to regain the air that was knocked out of her lungs by having three people on top of her.

Ruby turns to Joey and quietly asks, "so are you going to call Storm and find out why she's going on this date?"

Joey thinks for a few moments before answering her with sadness in her voice, "Aden's right, it's none of our business."

"Joey are you okay with that", Ruby probes with concern in her voice.

"No, but I gave up any right to say anything to Storm when I got back with Charlie", Joey honesty answers. "Come on let's go rescue Nicole before Aden drowns her", she comments trying to shake herself out of her mope.

Taking their shirts off they charge into the water and tackle Aden from behind and dunk him. When he surfaces her see three women grinning wickedly at him, he knows he is in for it so he launches himself at them first.

* * *

><p>Charlie smiles gazing at the pictures she has been sent by Joey and Aden, wishing that she was with them. She is brought out of her amusing by a knock on her door, "come in", she crisply answers.<p>

Constable Georgia Watson opens the door and walks in looking slightly thoughtful. Charlie turns her head to the side giving Georgia a 'what's up' look. "Charlie I've got Martha out here and she has a little Indonesian boy with her", Georgia utters, she still has a thoughtful look on her face.

"Show her in", Charlie answers her cop mode kicking in.

After a few moments, Martha comes in with the boy, "Hi Charlie, this is Bambang. Romeo and Xavier found him hiding out in an abandon house", she calmly explains.

"I see. Do you know where this abandon house is", Charlie curiously asks.

"No, but the boys can tell you where it is", Martha tell her reassuringly. "I'm more concerned about Bambang", she says with worry in her voice.

Charlie gets up and comes to kneel in front of him, he holds tight to Martha's hand. "Hi Bambang, I'm Charlie", Charlie warmly comments holding out her hand for him to shake. He shyly takes her hand and she gently shakes his hand.

Martha smiles, "I don't think he speaks English", she reveals.

"Well first let's get you seen to by Rachel little man, then we'll see to an interpreter", Charlie gently informs him and Martha. "I'll have to notify D.O.C.S as well", she tell Martha in her cop tone.

"I thought as much, but I was wondering if I could stay with him until they arrive", Martha nervously asks.

"I can't see a problem with that. It looks like he's taken to you anyway", Charlie replies smiling. "I'll arrange for Constable Kendall to follow you to the hospital", Charlie explains to her.

"Thanks Charlie", Martha comments relieved.

After Charlie organises Kendall, she calls D.O.C.S and then Area Command about an interpreter. She then asks Georgia to come with her to talk with Romeo and Xavier to find out where they found Bambang. However, before they leave, Charlie gives Angelo a call to let him know about Bambang.

On the ride over to the surf club, Georgia tentatively asks, "so boss, do you think this kid's got anything to do with 'Clint' or is it just a coincident?"

"I'm not a great believer in coincidences and especially not in this case", Charlie firmly states with a slight frown on her face.

"If Bambang does belong to 'Clint', you think we might find him at the abandon house", Georgia thoughtfully enquires.

"I'm hoping that's the case. And hopefully Romeo and Xavier will confirm that there was more than Bambang staying at the house", Charlie contemplatively answers.

"Well when we go and take a look, we can confirm it", Georgia decisively remarks.

"If the boys can confirm it, I'm not going to charge in there", Charlie strongly states.

"Boss", Georgia questioning comments.

"If we go charging in there and he's not there, we could spook him. So our best bet is to stake it out", Charlie elaborates on what she is thinking.

"Good thinking 99", Georgia remarks agreeing.

"I'm glad you agree 86", Charlie sarcastically comments then chuckles.

"Oh please, Angelo is agent 86! The mess that he made of Ruby's abduction proves that", Georgia huffs.

"You know he was following the evidence", Charlie gently chides.

"And what about not informing Harper right away when you were relieved from active duty", Georgia challenges.

"Yes that was an oversight on Angelo's behalf", Charlie concedes.

"Charlie why do you keep defending the prick", Georgia narkily demands. Charlie remains quiet for a split second too long. "You know why he's really here, don't you", she accusingly states.

"I'm sorry Georgia but I've been sworn to secrecy. If I could tell you I would", Charlie apologises, hating keeping her partner in the dark.

"It has something to do with 'Clint' and Bambang", Georgia states a matter of a fact. Charlie turns and glances at her. "Yeah I heard you calling Angelo to let him know about Bambang", she finishes off annoyed about being kept in the dark.

"Georgia", Charlie says in an apologetic manner.

"I hope you know what you're doing Charlie", Georgia states with concern. "Because I would hate for it goes pear shaped and I'd have to train another senior constable. It's taken me this long to get you house broken", she grumpily states tongue in cheek.

"Excuse me, house broken", Charlie comments slightly offended, being compared with a dog.

"Yup, you're no longer shitting where you work", Georgia replies straight faced.

"Shitting where I work", Charlie parrots confused.

"Yeah, ya no longer humping your staff, therefore house broken", Georgia teases.

"It was only one staff member, thank you", Charlie squawks indignant.

"What about the pass you made at me", Georgia pointedly remarks.

"What pass", Charlie asks confused.

"Oh now I am insulted! You made a pass at me, and you were sober and now you're feigning no memory! Shame on you Charlie", Georgia reproaches hiding her smirk.

"Georgia, truly I can't remember", Charlie answers starting to get upset that she has caused Georgia distress.

"It was the day I threatened to arrest Angelo", Georgia sternly states.

"You've done that a few times recently", Charlie points out slightly frowning.

"Yeah I have, haven't I", Georgia laughs. "Anyway you asked me out, but I politely declined, telling you I had a girlfriend", Georgia seriously tells her.

Charlie then twigs when this happened and glares at Georgia who gives her an innocent look. "Oh you're such a fucking smartarse! I was joking and you knew it", Charlie snorts.

"I had you going there didn't I", Georgia cheekily remarks.

"You're such a fucking bitch you know that", Charlie states relieved that it was all in jest.

"I was just getting you back for calling me girly", Georgia comments the word girly leaving a sour taste in her mouth.

"Well you were! Gusting on how wonderful Jamie is", Charlie snorts.

"She is! And what about you, all swoony and hedonistic with Joey! Who would have thought 'hard nut' Buckton would crack and break the law for love", Georgia hotly retorts.

"What are you talking about", Charlie indignantly asks.

"I'm talking about your displays of public indecency, skinny dipping for one! And how you came into work on Thursday, I bet there was more to your speedboat ride, then just a romantic dinner", Georgia scoffs at Charlie indignation.

"No comment", Charlie embarrassingly smirks. Georgia laughs, which causing Charlie to blush even more, then she laughs sheepishly.

* * *

><p>After Charlie and Georgia, speak with both Romeo and Xavier about where they found Bambang, they direct them to the abandon house. They also tell her that they believe someone else is stay there as well. Charlie estimates the house to be about one and a half kilometres south of Angelo's house. As they drive passed the abandon house, they take the opportunity to see where the best place to set up a stakeout.<p>

Charlie discovers that, they would have to have someone up on the embankment hiding in the bushes. In addition, they would need the permission from one or both of the neighbours to use their place to keep the house under surveillance. Georgia concurs with Charlie's evaluation of the situation and then firmly adds, "I'm not going to be the one hiding in the bushes! Let Angelo have that position, he can bond with his kind."

"His kind", Charlie looks questioningly.

"Snakes. He's nothing but a snake in the grass, so he'll fit right in there", Georgia sarcastically answers.

"Constable Watson you are bad", Charlie chuckles.

"I'm just telling it like it is", Georgia dryly states.

"Georgia have you and Angelo had a running in that I don't know about? I know he let you have it for 'abandoning you post', but I thought that was over and done with", Charlie asks with some insight.

"It is. But we had words over him questioning you about Bledcoe's claim that you, Ruby and Storm kidnapped and tortured him", Georgia huffs.

"You know that he had to check out his claim", Charlie wearily states.

"Charlie he could have done it unofficially. But the wanker didn't and because he made it official, it helped Bledcoe in being granted bail! And all because he was in a snit about being wrong about what happened to Ruby", Georgia growls.

"I get the feeling there is more to this story", Charlie tentatively questions, her cop senses tingling.

Georgia sighs, "I found out this morning from a friend who works at Dee Why Police Station, that Grant has been stalking Storm!"

"What", Charlie blurts out in dismay.

"Yeah! Well at least now she can get an AVO taken out on his sick sorry arse! I just wish Joey was eligible for one", Georgia states frustrated.

"So how did they find out Grant had been stalking Storm", Charlie curiously asks her.

"Well apparently Storm thought he might stalk her so she had a private investigator follow her to see if Grant might be following her. As it turned out he was, so she, Veronika and the PI went to the City Central Lac Office, with evidence in hand and filed a complaint against him", Georgia relays the information to her.

"Of course Storm would think that", Charlie snorts. "And thank fuck for that she did", she comments relieved.

"I'm not finish yet. When they brought Bledcoe in for questioning, he tells them that Storm was following him and that she threatened his life", Georgia continues.

"And what did they say? Did they follow up on his allegations", Charlie asks frowning.

"No, apparently they showed him the pictures of him following her and then served him with the AVO", Georgia chuckles. "Pity Angelo didn't wait for me before interviewing Bledcoe. It might have stopped him from making a complete arse of himself. Because Storm had sent me the video", she shakes her head in disgust.

"Well what's done is done. I just hope Grant has got the message to stay the fuck away from us", Charlie sighs tired of all the Grant shit.

"I hope so too, Charlie", Georgia caringly agrees.

* * *

><p>After setting up the surveillance on the abandon house, Charlie and Georgia settle down in the neighbouring houses with Avery in the bushes, to watch to see who else might be squatting there. About two hours into the stakeout, Charlie gets a call from Avery that a car has pulled up outside the abandon house. Charlie then hears Avery swearing as she observes Angelo rushing towards the house. She groans as she watches him run around the house peering in all the windows.<p>

Next Charlie has Georgia on the radio saying a three and a half meter tinny has just pulled up at the private jetty with a man matching the description of the Indonesian 'Clint Eastwood' being the sole occupant. Charlie tries to call Angelo but she sees him turn off his phone as he continues to check out the house. Charlie then watches her stakeout goes down the gurgler as 'Clint' spots Angelo and runs back to the tinny. 'Clint' leaps into the boat, cuts the rope mooring it to the jetty. He starts the engine and speeds away with Angelo running after him yelling for him to stop.

Puffing and panting on the jetty, Angelo hears slow clapping. He turns and sees Georgia giving him the slow clap. "Good onya wanker! Ya just blew our stakeout", Georgia sarcastically state.

"What are you on about ya stupid bitch", Angelo barks.

"She on about the stakeout you just made a fucking mockery of", Charlie coldly answers her hands firmly on her hips.

Staring at Charlie, then walking towards her, Angelo arrogantly comment, "look I didn't know you stake it out. I just thought you gave me a courtesy call!"

"Well if you had bothered to get back to me or at least checked your messages you would have known that we were here", Charlie snidely retorts.

"I had my phone turned off", Angelo easily lies.

"That's bullshit, I watched you turn it off when you were peered through the side window. Because it was fucking me calling you to get the fuck out of there", Charlie responds livid.

"Senior, we've got onlookers", Georgia warningly interjects.

Charlie glances around to see the neighbours standing on their back patios watching them. Charlie clenches her jaw and in a low harsh voice states, "we'll finish dealing with this in my office."

Charlie then composes herself and plasters a fake smile on her face ready to face the neighbours. As Charlie is thanking the neighbours for their cooperation in letting them use their properties for the stakeout, Georgia and Angelo keep shooting dark glances at each other. Charlie polite excuse herself and heads back over to her now three scowling constables. When she gets to them, Charlie crisply orders, "Georgia, get on to the crime boys and have them process the house. Avery, you secure the scene."

"Right away boss", Georgia smartly responds.

"On it Senior", Avery quickly replies.

As Georgia and Avery hurry off to do their assigned tasks, Charlie quietly and firmly state to Angelo, "And you I want to see back in my office."

Angelo looks around to see that the neighbours are still watching them. He then gives Charlie a curt nod and stalks away. Charlie takes a deep breath and sighs wishing she had not decided to do a double shift.

* * *

><p>Once back at the station, Charlie notices working Angelo at his desk. She walks over to him and politely asks, "Constable, can I see you in my office?"<p>

Angelo looks up from what he is reading and can tell by the look in Charlie's eyes that he had better not try to say no. Slapping on a fake smile Angelo smoothly replies, "of course Senior."

Once they are inside Charlie's office with the door close, all pretences of politeness are dropped. "What the hell do you think you were doing out there", Charlie quietly hisses.

"I was hoping to apprehend 'Clint' or whatever the hell his name is, and bring him in for questioning", Angelo tightly retorts in a low voice.

"With no back up or gun! Where's your brains Angelo", Charlie softly exclaims in exasperation as she sits on the corner of her desk.

"I just want to solve this as quickly as possible", Angelo tells her frustrated as he paces her office. What he was not telling her is that his bosses are putting pressure on him to solve the case soon. Because if he does not, then the deal that he made with them would be off. They also told him that they now wished that they had of put Charlie in charge of the investigation, believing she would have solved the case by now. Angelo resents the fact that Charlie is a much better police officer then he is.

"Well going maverick won't help! It'll more likely get you killed", Charlie harshly states.

"Do you think I care", Angelo wearily remarks.

"Well you should", Charlie snaps. "Angelo you're not the only one suffering! Think of all those poor Indonesian families thinking they are coming here to start a new life, but end up sold into slavery! And what about all those innocent people that died when that boat sunk. You won't be able to get justice for them if you're dead! Or gain back your self respect for your past mistakes", she bluntly reproaches.

"Charlie I'm tired of trying to prove I'm a good cop to everyone! All they see is a bad cop who killed their golden hair cop, but he was corrupt", Angelo sneers.

"Angelo you know the corruption case against Jack was unfounded", Charlie defends her dead former partner.

"No, they just couldn't find the evidence because it went missing", Angelo corrects.

Charlie knew all about the corruption allegations against Jack and she secretly had her suspicions that he bent the rules more than others. "Well this isn't about Jack; it's about you and your failure to call me", she dismissively points out. "Angelo you asked for my help with your investigation. So if you want my help then you need to answer your phone when I call. Or phone me back, not blow me off", Charlie irritatingly comments.

"You're right, I'm sorry", Angelo apologises. "I just can't seem to catch a break. Every time I think I've got something on Hugo, something always fucks up at the last minute" he states flustered.

"Well this last fuck up is yours", Charlie huffs. "Now I've got to call Area Command and inform them that I don't need the extra overtime they not long ago approve for the stakeout, because of your actions", Charlie comments feeling drained.

"Are you going to tell them that I fucking messed it up", Angelo asks worried.

Charlie notices the worried look on Angelo's face and wonders what has him so worried. She thinks he might have been warned to keep his nose cleaned after the complaints from the public and Veronika aimed at him. Not to mention the internal investigation of her suitability to run the station, which she believed Angelo levelled at her. "Not in those words, more like that there was a breakdown in communication that lead to the stakeout being compromised with the witness fleeing the property", Charlie states in her professional language.

"Thanks Charlie, I owe you", Angelo says breathing a sigh of relief.

"Just don't let it happen again. And for god sake answer your phone", Charlie states slightly annoyed.

"I will, I promise", Angelo sincerely promises.

"Good, now get out of here, I've got to call Area Command", Charlie huff sourly. She is not looking forward to this call; knowing she is going to cop an earful about the importance of good effective communication.

* * *

><p>Charlie tiptoes into her and Joey's bedroom, just having showered in the main shower as not to disturb Joey. After quietly hanging the towel, that she had wrapped around her, up in the ensuite, Charlie climbs into bed naked. She gently places her arm around Joey's waist as she spoons her, her breasts lightly pushing into Joey's naked warm back. Joey sighs, puts her arm over the top of Charlie's, and laces their fingers together. Charlie smiles and softly kisses Joey's left shoulder, then moves and kisses Joey's neck. Joey softly moans, "mmm, that's nice."<p>

Turning her head, Joey captures Charlie's lips and gives her a deep sensual kiss. In the process of this kiss, Joey rolls onto her back, brings her right hand up, and cups the side of Charlie's face. Slowly drawing out of the kiss, Charlie looks down onto Joey beautiful loving face and smiles. "Hey beautiful, I didn't mean to wake you", Charlie adoringly whispers, as her left hand slides up to gently cup Joey's right breast.

"I don't mind", Joey simply answers smiling at Charlie as her fingertips trace Charlie's jaw line then her soft supple mouth. "So how was your shifts", she asks interested.

"Way too long", Charlie honesty answers, as her index fingertips lightly strokes across the top of Joey's nipple causing it to harden.

"Did anything exciting happen", Joey asks breathing through the pleasure that Charlie's caresses are eliciting for her body.

"If watching a stakeout get fucked up by a self important arrogant wanker. Then getting my arse kicked by Area Command because of the dickhead's actions! Then yes something exciting happened", Charlie answers bitterly sarcastic. "How was your day", she lightly finishes off.

"Obviously better than yours", Joey chuckles. "So how did Angelo ruin your stakeout", she curiously enquires.

"By not returning my phone call, and running to the property we were watching. By turning off his phone whilst I was calling to tell him to get the fuck away from the house and by chasing off the witness we have been looking for", Charlie sourly recounts and not surprised that Joey knew who she was talking about.

"So him being his normal typical, 'I don't give a fuck, I'll do what I want' self", Joey sardonically states.

"Yeah", Charlie snorts. "Then I was left to clean up the mess, with Area Command barking at me to please explain", she wearily comments.

"And with you covering his arse and leaving yours flapping in the breeze", Joey huffs.

Charlie chuckles at the image Joey has just conjured up, "nice picture you just painted there hon", she giggles.

"I'd prefer the image of his arse left hanging out to dry", Joey dryly remarks.

"I'd prefer not to even picture his arse", Charlie tartly states.

"Too hairy", Joey cheeky retorts.

"Joey", Charlie exclaims chuckling and shaking her head.

"What", she innocently replies. "Oh you mean it's pimply as well", Joey mirthfully states.

"You're incorrigible", Charlie laughs, and then she leans down and softly kisses Joey's lips. Drawing out of the kiss, she softly utters, "so what did you, Ruby and Nicole get up to tonight?"

"Well as a thank you for taking them out in the boat, they cooked me tea, pork stir fry with Singapore noodles. It was lovely", Joey warmly answers.

"You could have brought some down to me at the station", Charlie pouts.

"Excuse me, I asked you did you want me to bring you some tea and you told me that you and Georgia would pick something up later", Joey pointedly remarks.

"But you didn't tell me what you were having", Charlie sulks.

"Well you should have asked", Joey snidely states.

"Yeah I should have", Charlie concedes grumbling. "Anyway, what else did you girls get up to", Charlie deflects.

"Well while Nicole and I was watching the 'X-men Wolverine' dvd, Ruby was texting twenty questions to Storm to find out about her blind date", Joey laconically answers as she runs her hand through Charlie's softly silky hair.

"Blind date", Charlie exclaims confused.

"Yes, apparently a couple of Storm's work mates set her up on a blind date", Joey sarcastically responds.

"So what did Ruby find out", Charlie enquires frowning.

"That her name is Fallon and she is a journo", Joey replies tightly, trying to hold her jealousy in as not to hurt Charlie.

"Fallon", Charlie questions with a queer look on her face.

"Yeah, her mum is Irish. It means leader. Ruby pulled the same face you just did, then texted Storm and I quote, 'where the hell did her parents get that name from'", Joey softly chuckles.

"Sounds like Rubes", Charlie giggles. "So how are you feeling about Storm going out on a date", she carefully asks.

"Truthfully", Joey wearily utters.

"Yeah truthfully", Charlie curiously responds.

"It hurts", Joey simply states. "And I wish it didn't, cause I know it hurts you Charlie", she honesty states.

"Yeah it hurts, but I know it'll take time for your feelings for Storm to fade away. And I know it hurts you to feel this way", Charlie caringly comments glad that Joey is been honest with her. "But I have to admit, I'm not keen on Storm dating", she confesses.

"Why's that", Joey curiously asks.

"I don't know, maybe because I know it would upset you. And I hate seeing you upset", Charlie honestly discloses.

"I see, thanks babe", Joey thoughtfully remarks and then smiles at Charlie.

After a moment Charlie curiously asks, "so do we know what this Fallon looks like?"

"Yes. Storm sent Ruby a picture of her to stop Ruby badgering her", Joey replies sourly.

"So what does she look like", Charlie questioningly demands.

"She looks a lot like the actor, who plays Detective Senior Constable Jennifer Mapplethorpe on 'City Homicide'", Joey reveals unimpressed.

"Oh", Charlie comments slightly surprise.

"Yes one of your favourite TV cops", Joey dryly states.

"I just like her kick arse attitude", Charlie carefully remarks.

"I see, so her being gorgeous doesn't come into it", Joey challengingly comments.

"Of course not", Charlie grins lying.

"You are such a liar", Joey laughs.

"Alright I find her hot, but so do you", Charlie concedes.

"True. But you'd make a hotter looking Detective", Joey drools.

"Thanks sweetheart", Charlie utters then leans down and tenderly kisses Joey's lips.

Soon that one kiss turns into many, with each of them exploring the others body with lips, fingers, hands, teeth and tongues. Their room is filled with the sweet sounds of ecstasy that last for a hour before blissful exhaustion send them off in to the land beautiful dreams.


	77. Chapter 77

_G'day everyone, I do apologise for the lateness of this update, but my laptop keyboard died and I had to get an new one. DV8 and murfonso I hope this chapter is worth the wait for the pair of you ;o) lol_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 77

Constable Georgia Watson impatiently sits in her police patrol car strumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She hears the front passenger side door open and closes, so she then starts the car. "Finally, what took you so long", she dryly asks turning to face her fellow officer. "Oh I see why you took so long Avery. I'm not sure Senior Constable Buckton will find your impersonation of her flattering or offensive", Georgia quips.

"You're such a comedian. Now drive", Charlie scoffs.

"So why have I got the pleasure of your company instead of Avery's", Georgia cautiously enquires, as she pulls out of the police station car park.

"I needed a change", Charlie briefly states.

"What, the snake's company isn't stimulating enough for you", she comments in mock surprise. "Who'd thought, because for the last six days you've been surgically attached to his hip", Georgia remarks sarcastically.

"Georgia you know I'm helping him with his case, and if I could tell you about it I would", Charlie wearily states.

"Senior, I don't begrudge you helping him, but what I disapprove of is your neglect of your staff and station", Georgia comments annoyed.

"I have not neglected my staff and station", she indignantly denies. "I know you, Ben and Tim are quite capable of making appropriate decisions whilst I'm unavailable", Charlie harshly states.

"Yes we are but when we need to discuss matters with you, you blow us off because the snake's flicks his tongue", she hotly retorts. "And what about when you are supposed to be going home, the snake hisses he needs you and you stay! God if I was Leah, I would've been pissed off at you for blowing off VJ's birthday dinner", Georgia growls.

"Well I'm glad Leah's more understanding than you", Charlie shoots back.

"If that's now you feeling Senior, I'll turn around, and Avery can patrol with you", Georgia angrily suggests.

Charlie is taken back by Georgia's hostility towards her; she wonders what the hell is going on. So taking a leaf out of Joey's book and decides to bite back the harsh remark, she was going to say and remain calm. "Georgia what has gotten you so angry", Charlie gently asks.

"The snake! He comes back here on some secret case, acting all superior, and forces you to be at his beck and call! And he's only doing that because without you he won't be able to solve his case because he is such an incompetent wanker", she states fuming. "And when he fucks up, you cover for him, but when we fuck up, you chew us out! Point in case, Mitchell spelt a name wrong, and you dressed him down in front of everyone, citing the case could be thrown out on a technicality. Then there was Brown, who lost a suspect she was chasing and you threatened to put her on report for letting her fitness lapse! You never read the whole report before saying that! It stated that the suspect was as in a vehicle and she was on foot, for god sake Charlie", Georgia vents.

"Georgia, I apologised to Brown", Charlie defensively comments.

"Senior, your staff is losing their respect for you. I hope the snake is worth it", Georgia tightly utters.

"I didn't know you all have been questioning my ability to be in charge of the station", Charlie bitterly states. She is now wondering if it was Angelo who put in that allegation.

"We're not questioning your ability; we're questioning why you cover for his incompetence, but not us! What makes him so special? And I've heard some whispers that you're still shagging him", Georgia honestly tell her.

"What! Of course, I'm not shagging him! How could you think that Georgia", Charlie cries out in disbelief.

"It's not me who's thinks that", she harshly comments in disgust. "I'm letting you know what I've heard! And the reason why some of the guys think that", Georgia adds irritated.

"Fuck if Joey hears that, I don't know what'll happen", Charlie growls.

"You ever thought the snake might want people to believe you're shagging him", Georgia poses questioningly.

"Why would he do that", Charlie comments naively.

"Because he's still in love with you and wants you back", Georgia pointedly states rolling her eyes at Charlie naivety.

"Well it's fucking never going to happen", Charlie angrily slams.

"Good to hear", she huffs. "But Charlie, you need to take a step back from the snake and take some time to focus on your junior officers and mend some bridges", Georgia suggests.

Charlie sighs and rubs her face; she is so tired of Angelo's case and the time it is taking away from doing her other duties. Now she finds out her officers are starting to resent the time she has to spend with Angelo and she cannot tell them why. In addition, if that is not bad enough, some of them think she's screwing Angelo! If Joey hears that, Charlie does not doubt she'll lose Joey. How is she going to fix such a fucked up mess she thinks.

Before she can dwell on it anymore, they come across an accident scene. All thoughts of Angelo, her officers and the station leave her, as her cop mode kicks in. Georgia quickly pulls over and her and Charlie rush from the patrol car to attend the accident. They are accosted by Alf who quickly relates what happened. "The flamin' galah just ran out onto the road! And Murray, the poor bugger, didn't have a hope in hell of stopping his truck", he sadly comments walking Charlie and Georgia to the body.

The body is found about thirty meters behind the fish truck. Apparently, it went under the truck after impact. Taking a closer look, they discover the body to be that of a male in his early thirties. As they crouch down close to the male's body and look at him, Georgia checks for a pulse, she cannot find one. Due to feeling for a pulse, they see his face; they look up at each other. Standing up, Georgia briskly states, "Senior I need you to start directing traffic."

"Excuse me", Charlie replies taken back by Georgia's request.

"Charlie you know the victim. So I need you to let me handle it. But for the moment I need you to direct traffic until I can get someone to replace you", Georgia states in her professional tone.

Charlie is going to argue, until she sees the look in Georgia's eyes that is brooking no arguments. "Call forensics first, then the crash investigation guy. Do you want me to call the medical examiner", Charlie suggests.

"No, I'll do that because I really need you to start directing the traffic before we have another accident", Georgia thoughtfully states.

Charlie nods her head and heads off to start directing the traffic. She feels frustrated that Georgia has kicked her off the case, even though it is the right thing to do. As she directs the traffic around the accident scene, it gives her time to reflect on what Georgia had said to her. Charlie is appalled that people would think that she is screwing Angelo behind Joey's back. However, she can see why they would think that because she cheated on Joey by fucking Hugo. Charlie shivers in disdain thinking about that night just to prove she was not gay.

After fifteen minutes, constables Avery and Kendall arrive on the scene. Georgia directs Kendall to take over from Charlie, and asks Avery to help her take witness statements. Georgia had just finished taking Colleen Smart's preliminary states due to her being in a state of shock. One of the ambulance officers had to give her some oxygen because she started hyperventilating.

Georgia excuses herself from the witnesses and heads over to Charlie. Charlie raises an eyebrow at Georgia, as she cuts Charlie off as she is heading for their patrol car. "Yes Constable Watson, do you have a problem with me going to the police vehicle", Charlie formally asks.

"No, Senior Constable", she sighs. "I was wondering how you are", Georgia enquire slightly worried about Charlie.

"Fine. Why do you ask", Charlie replies slightly mystified.

"Charlie I know you hated the guy, but Grant was Ruby's father", Georgia quietly states.

"Like fucking hell he was! My dad is Ruby's father, not that lowlife cunt", Charlie savagely responds in a low voice.

"I just mean you and Grant share a history Charlie. And I just wanted to make sure you're alright", Georgia comments trying to placate Charlie.

"I'm fine", Charlie answers more harshly then she intended. "I'm sorry Georgia, I know you're concerned for me, but I'm okay", she reassures her.

"So are you going to wait for me in the car", Georgia lightly asks, changing the subject.

"No I think I'll return to the station and send Tim out here to help you as well. Seems you won't let me help you", she blandly states. "Or I could ask Angelo to help you", Charlie offers trying to hide her smirk.

"Like fuck you will! You keep agent fucking 86 snake in the grass well away for my case! I don't need him compromising my accident scene with his fucking sex for fingers", Georgia growls.

"Sex for fingers", Charlie asks confused.

"Yeah, everything he touches, he fucks", Georgia snidely answers.

Charlie bursts out laughing at that comment. "Georgia Watson you are bad", Charlie states still giggling.

"Well its true", Georgia huffs. "So are you going to wait until Ruby gets out of school before telling her", she curiously probes.

"No. After I send Tim out here, I'll call Harper in, then I go to the school and pick Rubes up", Charlie soberly responds, wondering how Ruby is going to take Grant's death.

Georgia nods her head in agreement, than puts a caring hand on Charlie's arm. "The fucking idiot should have stayed away. If he had he'd still be alive", she remarks worried about Ruby's reaction as well.

"Yeah", she softly utters. Charlie then gives Georgia a small grateful smile, "thanks Georgia." Charlie then sighs, "you better get back to your investigation."

"You're right, I've got an 'Ice Bitch' for a boss, and I don't need a frozen arse from her kicking it", Georgia cheekily quips.

"Yeah I heard that too, but I don't know how true that is though. I find her warm and pleasant myself", Charlie jokes back.

"Only because you're intimate with her", Georgia teases.

"Well I haven't been intimate with her for awhile. I have a wonderful woman who takes care of me now", Charlie crows.

"I just hope the boss hasn't given Joey frostbite", Georgia chuckles.

"Nah, Joey's red hot passion melts the ice well and truly", Charlie tells Georgia smiling brightly and giving her a wink.

"Glad to hear that", she laughs. "Okay boss, I better get back to it. I hope everything goes alright with Ruby", Georgia remarks slightly fretting.

"Thanks Georgia, so do I", Charlie comments slightly anxious.

They both then part, Georgia to go finish off questioning the witnesses and waiting for the medical examiner, the crash investigation guys and the forensic team. Charlie on the other hand, heads back to the patrol car to go back to the police station.

* * *

><p>Miles Copeland's English lesson is interrupted by a knock on the door. Gina Austin quietly opens the door; she beckons Miles to come over. His previous noisy class goes quiet when they notice Charlie standing beside Gina in her uniform. After a brief exchange of information, Miles turns to his class and gently utters, "Ruby please pack up your books. You need to go with Charlie."<p>

Ruby swallows hard, nods her head and worries what has happened. She quickly packs up her things and heads out of the classroom, hearing whispers from her classmates all speculating what might be wrong. Ruby nervously stares at Charlie who looks grim, which causes Ruby more anxiety. Gina places a comforting hand on Ruby's slim shoulder and caringly whispers, "I'm here if you need to talk."

Ruby is now scared looking at Charlie for some reassurance and finding her mother wearing her determined cop expression. Gina walks them to Ruby's locker, and then politely leaves them. Charlie's silence is doing nothing to alleviate Ruby's grow stress. After shoving her books in her bag and quickly closing her locker, Ruby suddenly turns to face Charlie. "Charlie what the hell is going on? Has something happen to dad", Ruby anxiously squawks.

"Rubes I'll tell you in the car", Charlie firm but calmly replies and starts to walk towards the exit.

"It is dad, isn't it! Is he in hospital", Ruby demandingly cries, grabbing Charlie by the arm and turning her around.

"No it's not dad. We'll discuss it in the car", Charlie irritatingly hiss removing Ruby's hand from her arm.

As they start moving again, Ruby stops, "oh my god it's Joey! Charlie did something happen to Joey", Ruby gasps in horror. Thinking she has figured out Charlie strange behaviour.

Spinning around, Charlie looks at Ruby in disbelief, "what? No. It has nothing to do with Joey", Charlie responds in frustration. All she wants is for Ruby to shut up, leave the school and get in the car so she can tell her about Grant in private.

"Charlie you're scaring me", Ruby utters in fear rooted to the spot.

Charlie sighs loudly, aggravate by Ruby's refusal to move. "Ruby, please just let us get out of here first, then I'll tell you, I promise", she begs through gritted teeth.

As they start to walk outside, Ruby glances at her tightly wound Charlie. "Charlie it's not about Leah or VJ is it", she fret.

"No it's not", Charlie utters annoyed continuing to walk to her car.

Ruby remained quiet until they were both in Charlie's car, "so what the fuck is going on Charlie", Ruby demanded to know.

"Rubes there was an accident...", Charlie starts to gently tell her.

"I knew it! If it isn't dad, Joey, Leah or VJ, oh my god it's not Nic", Ruby interrupts her fearful rambling.

"No, Ruby nothing has happened to Nicole, it...", Charlie reassuring states and is cut off again.

"Oh fuck its Aden", Ruby states horrified.

"No it's not fucking Aden", Charlie angrily blasts. "So stop fucking interrupting so I can tell you", she remarks irate.

"Sorry", Ruby meekly responds stunned by Charlie's outburst.

"No I'm sorry Ruby, I know you're worried", Charlie comments drained. Taking Ruby's hand and holding it in hers Charlie takes a deep breath. "As I was telling you, there was an accident and it involves Grant", she cautiously states.

"What he was stalking Storm again? And didn't pay attention to where he was and got hit by a bus", Ruby snorts in disdain.

"It was a fish truck", Charlie plainly replies.

"Good one Charlz", Ruby chuckles thinking Charlie is teasing. Ruby looks at her mother and sees that she is being serious. "What, that's true? How is he", she responds in disbelief.

"He's dead Rubes", Charlie honestly utters holding tight to Ruby's hand.

Ruby is quiet for a moment, then angrily states, "well the fucking idiot shouldn't have been stalking Storm!"

"He wasn't Ruby, he was here in the Bay", Charlie softly comment.

"Here? But he wasn't allowed to be here", Ruby exclaims.

"Yeah I know sweetheart", Charlie soothingly replies.

"Why was he here Charlie. What was he doing", Ruby rambles, her mind in a jumble.

"I don't know Rubes", Charlie truthfully confesses.

"Charlie how did he get hit by the fish truck", Ruby asks stunned.

"All I know is that he run out onto the road, straight in front of the truck. And the driver didn't have time to do anything", Charlie relates what she knows.

Ruby is silent for a minute then asks in a concerned voice, "how's the driver?"

"Very shaken up", Charlie briefly comments.

"Oh god Charlie, even though he was such an evil piece of shit, his poor kids", Ruby compassionately utters.

"Yeah I feel sorry for them", Charlie sympathises.

"Charlie do you think we can get out of here, recess has just started", Ruby requests nodding towards the school grounds.

Charlie glances in the direction that Ruby nodding as see students heading out of the school. Charlie nods, "sure", tiredly asks, she buckles her seat belt and starts her car. Looking around to make sure no students are near her car, Charlie slowly pulls out of the high school's car park.

* * *

><p>Nicole knocks on the side sliding screen door, comes inside and calls, "Rubes honey are you in here?" Nicole had received a text from Ruby, telling her she was at home and could she come over after her English exam.<p>

"Yeah", Ruby replies in a flat voice.

On entering the kitchen from the laundry area, Nicole sees Ruby and Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, both looking not like their usual selves. This sends a worrying sensation through Nicole's body. Walking over to Ruby she quickly sits down, takes her hand and gently holds it in her's. "What's wrong", Nicole asks worried.

"It's Grant", Ruby dully responds.

"What did the arsehole do this time", Nicole coldly flares up.

"He's dead Nic", Ruby simply states.

"What? How", Nicole utters confused looking first at Ruby then at Charlie.

"He was hit by the co-op's fish truck", Charlie quietly answers.

"What, he was here in Summer Bay? But the prick was told by the judge he wasn't to come here", Nicole remarks confounded with anger in her voice.

"Yeah I know", Charlie wearily comments.

"Babe, are you okay", Nicole gently asks concerned for her girlfriend's wellbeing.

"Yes. I just feel bad for Mila and Peter", Ruby glumly answers.

Nicole wraps her arms around Ruby and kisses her temple. Ruby sinks into Nicole's comforting embrace feeling better now that Nicole was with her. Charlie smiles to herself watching Nicole comfort Ruby, feeling her daughter has made a good choice in who she loves. "Ruby you really do need to eat something sweetheart", Charlie gently pushes.

"I'm not hungry Charlz", Ruby listlessly murmurs.

Charlie looks at Nicole with pleading eyes; Nicole gives Charlie a slight nod. Drawing slightly out of their embrace, Nicole gives Ruby a disapproving gaze, "Ruby", she firmly expresses.

"Alright", Ruby reluctantly huffs picking up half her sandwich that Charlie had made for her. She takes a bite of it but the sour look on her face remains.

"Thanks babe", Nicole comments sweetly kissing Ruby on the cheek. "So do you know why Grant was here Charlie", Nicole curiously asks.

"No, not a clue", Charlie honestly answers.

"I see", she thoughtfully remarks. "So do you need to get back to the station? I can stay here with Ruby if you do", Nicole offers knowing Charlie would want to support Ruby, but she is in charge of the police station.

"Thanks Nic, but Georgia is the lead on accident", Charlie warmly responds.

"Why, I thought you would be", Nicole comments slightly confused.

"No, I have a history with Grant, therefore I can't work on the case", Charlie patiently explains.

"I guess that makes sense", Nicole dubiously responds. Thinking it is not like doctors working on family, which she can understand, because of the stress they would be under.

Charlie can see and hear the non-understanding in Nicole eye's body language and voice. "It's to protect officers from, any suggestions of conflicts of interests", Charlie clarifies.

"Oh", Nicole utters enlightened.

"Can we change the subject please", Ruby interjects begging.

"Of course", Charlie softly replies giving Ruby a gentle smile. "So Nic how was the first half of your English exam go", she asks interested. Ruby groans and rolls her eyes, "what", Charlie exasperatedly barks with Nicole giggling at mother and daughter.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day for Joey, but the charter had gone well. The guys she had taken out had been well behaved, although one of them, Rodger, had been persistent in wanting to take Joey out. Aden, who had went out with her due to having the day off and Alf not being available, had told him that Joey had a partner. Nevertheless, the guy only saw this as a good-natured challenge, boosting he had a bigger rod then Joey's partner. Aden had scoffed that, that was debatable, and he had commented that Charlie's rod would out last his. Joey nearly choked on her drink when Aden had said that.<p>

As Aden finished tying up the boat, Joey cuts the engine and comes down the stairs from the top wheelhouse that leads to the deck. As she arrives on the deck see spies Charlie standing on the wharf. Smiling brightly, she temporarily forgets her passengers and quickly climbs off the boat and onto the wharf. Within a few steps, Charlie is in her arms giving her a deep needy kiss. Joey is slightly taken back by the strength of Charlie's kiss and also by Charlie's very open display of affection.

The guys on the charter all start wolf whistling and making roguish comments, like 'slip it too her Joey' and 'go for it Jo', with a lot of laughing to follow. Rodger turned to Aden chuckled, "so that's Charlie?"

"Yeah mate, that's Charlie", Aden smirked at him.

"Well I'll have to ask them both back to my hotel room", Rodger cockily suggests.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you mate, because Charlie will arrest you harassment", Aden teasingly warns.

"What she a cop, cool. I'll ask her to wear her uniform", Rodger jokingly purrs.

"Rodge, you wouldn't be able to handle them", one of the other guy laughs.

Meanwhile Joey smiles into their kiss, hearing the banter going on, thinking that Charlie is all hers. She is also happy that Charlie is comfortable in her own skin now to be so out about who she is. Joey draws out of their kiss grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "wow, that's was a nice hello", Joey cheekily comments.

"I've missed you", Charlie simply states, needing to feel and be with Joey. She needs to know Joey is really here.

"I've miss you too", she softly utters. "What wrong Charlie", Joey asks knowing something has upset her girlfriend.

Charlie gently caresses Joey's face and softly sighs, "I'll tell you later, hon."

"Okay", Joey whispers, enjoying Charlie's touch.

The lovers are interrupted by a smartarse comment from a cheekily Aden, "if you two have finished making all us guys stand to attention, I need a hand to clean up!"

Charlie finally takes notice to her surrounding to see four men and Aden all lustfully staring at her and Joey. Charlie's face, takes on a mortified expression, while Joey just laughs. Charlie turns back to face Joey and stares at her in disbelief, "why are you laughing", she confusedly asks.

"Well babe, they can dream on, because this little black duck is all yours and you are all mine", Joey smugly answers.

"Damn straight", Charlie huffs.

"Well not straight babe", Joey teases.

Charlie raises an eyebrow at Joey, "don't be a smartarse, you know what I meant", Charlie growls.

"Yes Charlz I do", Joey giggles. "Come on, you can help Aden and me clean up", she happily states taking by the hand and walking back to the boat.

Charlie stops causing Joey to stop suddenly due to them holding hands. "What's in it for me", she suggestively enquires.

"Apart from helping your wonderful girlfriend out? Let me see", Joey comments in mock disbelief. Then she pretends to think hard, "how about this", she playfully remarks as she swiftly cups Charlie's face and kisses her passionately.

Charlie moans softly and draws out of the kiss, "you've got a deal", she purrs breathlessly.

Joey laugh, "come on you lusty wench! Let's get to it."

Joey then helps Charlie onto the boat, with Aden good naturedly groaning that it was about time. The men thank both Joey and Aden for taking them fishing and then thank Joey and Charlie for the show they put on. They tell them it made a good day even better, even though they all need to have a cold shower now. Aden just laughs at their comments, with Joey cheekily telling them it was hers and Charlie's pleasure, with Charlie sarcastically snorting and looking decidedly embarrassed.

Charlie asks Joey how she can help with the cleaning up with Joey telling her she could start by unpacking the galley fridge. Charlie gives Joey a quick kiss before leaving her and Aden out on deck. Joey quietly tells Aden that something has happened today with Charlie and she is about to find out what. Aden listens carefully and nods his head and whispers to Joey that cleaning the boat could wait a little longer. They both then head into the cabin to find out what is going on.

As they walk inside, Charlie smiles at the both of them as she continues to pack the left over sandwiches, salad and fruit into a box on the bench. Joey takes the sandwiches from her and puts them in the box, and then she holds Charlie's hand. Gazing concernedly into Charlie's eyes, Joey gently probes, "so what's happened Charlie?"

Charlie chews on her lip, and then quietly sighs, "its Grant."

"What has that loser cunt done now", Aden sharply demands.

"He's dead", Charlie wearily replies, running her free hand through her hair.

"How", Joey asks in somewhat disbelief.

"Who care", Aden harshly huffs.

"Aden", Joey growls in disapproval, and glaring at him.

"What? I'm just glad the fucking bastard is out of your lives", Aden states brutally honest and folding his arms.

"So am I, but I'd still like to know how the fucker died", Joey pointedly remarks.

Charlie lets go of Joey's hand, then leans back against the bench and folds her arms protectively across her chest. "He was hit by the fish truck", Charlie tightly comments.

"I wonder why he was at the Fish Markets", Aden curiously ponders.

"He wasn't, he was here in Summer Bay", Charlie dully explains.

"What! He's not suppose be allowed here", Joey loudly squawks.

"No he wasn't, but he was the fucking idiot", Charlie tightly remarks.

"Oh god, who was driving the truck", Joey asks worried, knowing the two drivers.

"Murray Tinsdale", Charlie tiredly answers.

"Poor Murray, the guy is such a softie", Joey sadly states.

"Yeah he was a mess at the accident scene", Charlie gently confirms.

"So do you know how it happened", Aden asks, he curiosity finally getting the better of him.

"The details were sketchy when I was there, but apparently Grant just ran straight out onto the road giving Murray no time to react", Charlie quietly answers.

Joey moves to Charlie's side and puts an arm around her giving her some support. Joey then gently kisses Charlie's temple as Charlie uncrosses her arms turns to her side. Then wraps her arms around Joey, glad for her support. "So how did Ruby take the news that Grant is dead", Joey gently enquires moving her other arm so she can hold onto her stressed girlfriend.

"She was shocked, but more so because he was here. But mostly she feels sorry for Mila and Peter", Charlie glumly responds.

"Who are Mila and Peter", Aden asks slightly confused.

"They're Grant's children", Charlie answers drained.

"Oh", he simply says. "Well at least they won't have to worry about their father's crimes haunting them since there will be no trial now", Aden bitterly comments because of the lost justice for his victims.

"Well that is one small mercy for them", Joey compassionately remarks. His death will haunt them though, just as her parent's still haunt hers, especially her father's.

"True", he quietly agrees. He takes a deep breath and firmly states, "look, you two take off, I'll finish up here."

"Are you sure", Joey hesitantly asks.

"Yeah, I've got this", Aden kindly replies, knowing they need some alone time.

"Thanks Ade", Joey gratefully comments, needing to take Charlie home sooth her weary soul.

As they are walking pass him, Charlie places a soft gentle kiss on Aden's cheek. "Thanks Aden, you're a good friend", Charlie murmurs. Then they climb off the boat and head for Charlie's car and home.

* * *

><p>After putting the hot food on the table, Joey takes Charlie in her arms and tenderly kisses her. Charlie draws out of their kiss and grins at Joey, happy to be in her loving girlfriend's arms. "Thanks for going in and picking up our Chinese, I really didn't want to deal with all the questions about Grant's death", Charlie appreciatively comments.<p>

"What are fantastic understanding girlfriends for", Joey cheekily replies.

"Well a hell of a lot more than just picking up some food", Charlie suggestively purrs leaning in and softly kissing Joey's neck.

"Charlie, you need to stop honey or our food will go cold", Joey moans, as her hand slides up Charlie's back to the back of her neck to hold Charlie to her neck.

Charlie chuckles, and then continues to gently kiss, suck and nip on the side of Joey's neck. Joey reluctantly moves so Charlie's mouth in no longer in contact with her neck. Charlie glares at Joey then pouts, "spoil sport."

"Babe, you know your daughter has this unnatural sense of time when it comes to us making out", Joey pointedly states.

"Yeah you're right", Charlie sourly concedes.

"I'm always right", Joey teases smirking at Charlie.

"Yeah right", Charlie snorts, then laughs shaking her head.

"So how did your counselling session go", Joey curiously asks as she walks over to the cupboard to get some dinner plates out.

"Okay. Ruby and I had a joint session so we could talk about Grant's death and what it meant to us", Charlie thoughtfully answers as she removes some glasses for the glass section of the cupboard.

"Did doing it together help", Joey interestingly enquires, turning to face Charlie.

"Yeah I think it did. Ruby is more upset that I'm not going to see any justice now that Grant is dead. And she feels sorry for Mila and Peter. But like me, we are both feeling a bit guilty that we are happy now that he is dead. That we will never have to worry about him ever again", Charlie reflectively tells Joey.

"Well I for one am glad he'll never hurt you or Ruby ever again", Joey softly utters cupping the side of Charlie's face with one of her hands.

"Thanks sweetheart", Charlie lovingly murmurs turning her head and kissing the palm of Joey's hand.

Smiling Joey turns and puts the plates on the table; Charlie is soon standing next to her places the glasses on the table as well. Joey looks at Charlie happily suggests, "Babe, while I dish up tea, you can get Ruby and Nic."

"Okay", Charlie willingly agree, but before she goes she gives Joey a quick kiss, then merrily leaves to go get the girls.

* * *

><p>As Charlie arrives at the studio slide door, she can hear Ruby's music. After knocking on the door a couple of times and getting no response, Charlie then tests the door to see if it is unlocked. Discovering that it is in fact unlocked, Charlie slides open the door and walks in. Charlie is assaulted by Ruby's loud music piecing her ears, which causes Charlie to grumble to herself. Charlie calls out to Ruby, but again she gets no response, so Charlie heads to Ruby's screened off bedroom.<p>

On calling out to Ruby again, Charlie pokes her head around the screen. She is greeted by the sight of both Ruby and Nicole naked. Ruby is lying on her back with Nicole straddling Ruby's hips. Ruby's hands are on Nicole hips as both their pelvic areas moving rhythmically again each other. Charlie stands there transfixed in astonishment for a few moments before she makes a hasty retreat.

Joey has just finished serving up dinner and is pouring her and Charlie a glass of 'Jacob's Creek' Riesling to go with their Chinese, as Charlie returns. Joey smiles at Charlie as she walks into the kitchen; however, she soon notices the strange look on Charlie's face. "Babe, where's Nic and Ruby", Joey hesitantly asks.

"They're...", Charlie utters wild-eyed not knowing how to answer Joey.

"They're", Joey asks still mystified. "What, not hungry? Be in, in a few minutes", she probes.

Charlie looks hopelessly at Joey, shakes her head, and tries again to answer her. "They're business", Charlie tautly replies trying not to hyperventilate.

"Doing", Joey pushes still not knowing what is going on with Charlie.

"You know", Charlie squawks in embarrassment and plonking herself down into one of the kitchen chairs.

"Know I don't...oh. Oh", Joey starts to say then getting Charlie meaning and exclaims loudly.

"Yeah oh", Charlie utters in embarrassed disbelief. Joey starts to chuckle and Charlie looks at her sharply, "it's not funny", she gripes.

"Yes it is", Joey howls in laughter.

"Joey you're not helping! How am I going to look her in the eye now", Charlie huffs.

"I dunno, but I'm glad it was you and not me", Joey comments still laughing hard.

"Joey", Charlie whines pouting.

"Sorry babe", Joey giggles kissing the top of Charlie's head.

"What am I going do? I really didn't need to see my daughter doing it with her girlfriend", Charlie cries in defeated frustration.

"Well it could have been worse", Joey chuckles.

"How", Charlie sarcastically asks staring hard at Joey.

"It could have been Ruby springing us doing it and us knowing she did", Joey points out smirking.

"Bite your tongue! God that would be too embarrassing! Not to mention awkward", Charlie sharply states mortified.

"Then I suggest you let it go and think happy thoughts", Joey sagely suggests kissing Charlie on her cheek.

"Easier said than done", Charlie grumbles.

"Well whilst you're coming to terms with it, why don't you eat your tea", Joey calmly states taking a seat and picking up her chopsticks.

"Humph", Charlie gruffly says picking up her chopsticks. "I haven't had a chance to really ask you, but how are you feeling about the guys who mugged you", she asks with curious concern in her voice.

"Well I never wished them dead, and by what Senior Constable Granger told me, their deaths were very painful", Joey replies feeling sorry for her attackers.

"Yeah, that cut of heroin is known for its agonising deaths", Charlie grimly remarks.

"I feel sorry for them. To be addicted to that crap and the things they would to get a fix. I'm just glad I've never got that desperate to try hard drugs", Joey compassionately comments.

Charlie looks at Joey and turning her head to the side, "so what soft drugs have you tried", she softly demands.

"A part from alcohol, pot", Joey evenly answers mirroring Charlie's head movement.

"I see. So do I need to handcuff you and take you into custody, my little law breaker", Charlie mirthfully teases.

"You might, and I may resist arrest too", Joey purrs and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Well let's finish off our dinner quickly so I can read you your rights and haul you into my custody", Charlie provocatively remarks.

"You may have to catch me first", Joey challengingly states.

"Well we know I inspire you to greatness", Charlie cheekily comments.

"I see you are still taking credit for me beating you in that race", Joey laughingly comments.

"Always", Charlie smugly chuckles. She then pokes her tongue out at Joey.

Joey giggles, shakes her head and leans over a kisses Charlie on the lips. Charlie smiles into the kiss. As they draw a part Charlie murmur sweetly, "I love you."

"I love you too Charlie", Joey adoringly reciprocates. "Now finish your dinner so you can try and arrest me", she teasingly orders.

"Yes ma'am", Charlie responds and salutes Joey.


	78. Chapter 78

_G'day this chapter is for IJKS and DV8 who both are not feeling the best =0( I who you both get better soon!_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stands<p>

Rated R

Chapter 78

Charlie walks into her station on Monday morning to find Georgia and Angelo having an argument. Sighing she shakes her head, she hated having to be lenient on Angelo because it is creating a distrust against her from her fellow officers. However Area Command had command her to do it, but that did not mean she was going to let him get way with treating the other officers like shit. Marching over to the two warring officers she demands, "what the hell is going on here?"

"This stupid bitch won't let me help her with the Bledcoe accidental death case", Angelo sneers

"Watch who you're call a stupid bitch, you incompetent fucking snake", Georgia hotly retorts.

"The pair of you, in my office now", Charlie commands with authority.

Both Georgia and Angelo glare with hatred at one another before moving towards Charlie's office. Charlie turns to the rest of the officers, who have been witnessing the fight and calmly says for them to get back to work. Charlie takes a deep breath to brace herself before walking into her office. Once inside, she quietly closes the door, with Angelo immediately pouncing, "I bet you're going to side with the stupid bitch instead of me", he snidely comments.

Georgia steps up to him, "if you keep calling me a stupid bitch, by christ I'm going to deck you", she angrily retaliates.

"Enough the pair of you", Charlie growls. "Angelo you call Georgia that again and I will let her get away with decking you! And as for the Bledcoe case, that is her case and she can say who she wants or doesn't want on her case", Charlie harshly states. "And Georgia please refrain from calling Angelo an incompetence snake. If someone from the public had of walked in on what I just walk in on, I would have another blood investigation by Superintendant Travis done on me! And I for one don't want another arse kicking! So start playing nice or I'll have you both on report", she irritatingly rants.

"Yes Senior Constable", Georgia stiffly replies.

"Yeah whatever", Angelo dismissively responds.

"Georgia can you give Angelo and I a few minutes please", Charlie calmly asks.

Georgia gives Charlie a curt nod and leaves her office, quietly closing the door. After Georgia has left, Charlie pins Angelo with an annoyed gaze. "I'm only going to say this once, so you better listen. Anymore disparaging remarks from you about any other officers and anymore fuck up from you, and that's it, I will not be covering your arse anymore! To hell with you and your fucking secret bosses", she firmly states in a quiet voice. "I'm losing the respect and trust of the officers under my command because of you Angelo! So pull your head in, look after your own case and leave the other officers to look after theirs", Charlie fumes.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I just wanted to help, that's all. With you helping me with my case, I wanted to reciprocate, so I offered my help to Watson, but she rudely refused my offer", Angelo snivels.

"Look Angelo, clearly you and Georgia don't get along, so I suggest you stay away from her", Charlie comments offering a solution to their problem.

"So I can't help with her on the Bledcoe case", Angelo pouts not wanting to give up.

"If Georgia wants or needs help on her case, she'll ask for it", Charlie decisively states.

"Can't you...", Angelo asks leaving the comment hanging.

"No I can't. I'm not allowed to have anything to do with the case, so no", Charlie firmly remarks.

"If I was helping on the case I'd tell you what is going on", Angelo grumbles.

"Well you're not, so let's drop it shall we", Charlie curtly comments.

Any further discussion Charlie and Angelo were about to happen, is interrupted by a sharp knock on her door. A well dress man in a grey suite come waltzing into Charlie's office, before Charlie could say come in, with Georgia trailing him in. He briefly checks both Charlie and Angelo out, before holding out his hand and introducing himself. "Hi I'm Detective Robert Robertson and you're Senior Constable Buckton", he comments shaking her hand. "And I'll be taking over the Grant Bledcoe case", Robert calmly states smiling.

"What the hell", Georgia unhappily responds.

Swiftly turning around, Robertson just as quickly takes in a very unimpressed Georgia. "Constable Watson, I'll need to review your case notes and of course you'll be working with me", Robert happily chirps.

Charlie folds her arms and tilts her head to the side and raises a challenging eyebrow. "Why has Area Command sent a Detective here to investigate an accidental death case", she tightly enquires.

"Before I answer that Senior Constable", he causally starts to say. "Constable Rosetta, you have nothing to do with this case so you can leave", Robert dismissively comments.

Angelo is astounded and gapes at Robertson, "Charlie", he squawks indignant at being dismissed.

"The Senior Constable has no say Constable, so please leave", Robert firmly states brooking no argument. Georgia tries to hide her smirk at Angelo indignation at being turfed out of Charlie's office. Angelo aggressively whirls around storming out of Charlie's office, slamming the door on his way out. "Is he always that rude and unpleasant", Robertson mildly asks.

"Most of the time", Georgia truthfully answers. Robertson gives her curious look.

Charlie clears her throat at Georgia's comment, "Anyway, so why is a detective needed on this case", she sternly enquires.

"Because of Bledcoe's allegations again you, your daughter and Dr Daniels. That you kidnapped and tortured him and that Dr Daniel's threatened to kill him", Robert calmly responds. "And seeing that he turned up dead here in Summer Bay, the powers that be sent me here to make sure it was an accidental death or death by misadventure", he comments unperturbed.

"Well none of them killed him! He ran out onto the road and was hit by the Summer Bay Co-op fish truck", Georgia tightly states.

"And why did he run out onto the road? Was someone chasing him? And why was he in Summer Bay when there was a court order against him being allowed here? These are the questions that need answering Constable Watson", Robert coolly comments.

"So you believe that he was lured here, and then he escaped to get away from whoever, he then ran onto the road and was subsequently hit by the fish truck? Is that it", Charlie pointedly asks quickly coming up with that scenario.

"That is one possibility", Robert replies unruffled and impressed by how quick Charlie came up with that hypothesis.

"Well it couldn't have been Charlie or Ruby, because Charlie was with me in the patrol car. And Ruby was at school at the time Grant got hit by the fish truck", Georgia responds coming to Charlie and Ruby's defence.

"Unless you think Constable Watson and I colluded in his death", she comments barbed. "Or that Constable Watson is covering for me out of friendship or the sisterhood of the uniform", Charlie mildly offers those suggestions.

"Yes there are those hypothesis and a few others that need looking into before we can call this case", Roberts agrees.

"So does that mean I'm off the case now", Georgia asks in disbelief and disappointment.

"No until it is proven that you were involved in Mr Bledcoe's death, you'll be working the case with me", Robert happily states. "Senior Constable I hate to do this to you, but I need to take over your office until we close this case", he regretfully apologises.

"What! You can't do that", Georgia hotly protests on Charlie behalf.

"It's alright Georgia. The office was originally meant for the detective stationed here", Charlie utters trying to calm Georgia down.

"That was your father wasn't it Senior Constable", Robert states in a point of fact manner.

"Yes it was", Charlie succinctly answers. "Georgia would it be alright if we share a desk, seems you will be helping Detective Robertson with his investigation", she quietly answers.

"Sure Boss", Watson wholeheartedly agrees not liking that Charlie is being kicked out of her office.

"Well if you'll excuse me Detective I have a station to run. If you need anything Constable Watson will help you out", Charlie states in her professional manner.

"Of course Senior", he utters as Charlie gathers up some of her paperwork and starts to leave. "And sometime today I'd like to interview you", Robert nonchalantly states.

Charlie slightly tenses, "of course", she calls over her shoulder as she opens the door and walks out. She wonders if it would be a good idea to call Morag or Veronika and let them know about what is happening.

* * *

><p>Charlie wearily walks into Storm's beach house that is now Joey, Ruby and her home, grateful that her shift is over. As she enters the lounge room, Charlie is met by the sight of Joey singing and bopping along to some music whilst cooking dinner. Charlie smiles brightly as she walks into the kitchen and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. Joey jumps and squawks in fright because she had not heard Charlie come home. Charlie kisses Joey's neck and chuckles. "Charlie", Joey scolds at her for scaring her. She then turns the music down low.<p>

"God you smell good", Charlie tells Joey to distract her from continuing her scolding, and then she kisses Joey on her cheek.

"Well showering tends to do that", Joey sarcastically retorts turning her head to eye Charlie.

"Would you like to take another shower", Charlie suggestively purrs, she then gives Joey a deep tender kiss.

After drawing out of their kiss Joey smirks at Charlie, "maybe later, but right now I need to finish cooking dinner", she responds evocatively. Joey turns around in Charlie arms and gives Charlie a critical glare. "Babe are you alright", Joey asks with concern in her voice, seeing the weariness in Charlie face.

"Yeah, I just had a bad day is all", Charlie tiredly replies. She releases Joey and moves to the fridge. Charlie takes out a stubbie of Carlton Cold, removes the lid off and takes a deep drink.

"So what happened", Joey quietly enquires focusing her attention on Charlie.

"First off when I arrived at the station this morning I had to referee a fight between Georgia and Angelo"

"I hope you didn't take the arsehole snake's side", Joey growls. She still is not impressed with the suggestion at Charlie and Angelo screwing each other behind her back.

Joey had been appalled when Charlie had told her what Georgia informed her that a few of her fellow officers were thinking that. In addition, this had come about because Charlie had been covering for his fuck ups. When she had questioned Charlie to why she was doing that, Charlie had told her the truth, that she had been ordered to, because of his case, but she was not allowed to discuss the case. Charlie had then broken down a cried tell her that she was so scared that she thought she would leave her. Joey held her and told her she was glad that Charlie had told her and not kept it from her. Charlie then told her that Georgia thought Angelo was perpetuating this rumour. Joey had been livid, with everything Charlie was doing to help him, he was disrespecting her by lying and letting other think she sleeping with him!

"No I didn't. I told them both to grow up and when I got Georgia to leave I told Angelo to pull his head in", Charlie relays still annoyed.

"Good", Joey huffs.

"Yeah. Then before he could whinge at me some more, I got an unexpected visitor. It seems that the powers that be are making sure Grant's death is going to be thoroughly investigated. They sent a detective Robert Robertson to take over the case. All because of Grant's allegation that Ruby, me and Storm kidnapped and tortured him", Charlie sarcastically snorts.

"You got to be shitting me! The guy was a fucking rapist and it was him who did the kidnapping and torturing and they're treating you like a criminal", Joey comments in outrage. "What about the fucking video that Storm took, surely that exonerates you", she angrily states. "And by the way, who would call their son Robert when their last name is Robertson! That's totally ridiculous", she angrily rambles.

"Well according to Detective Robertson, even though it blows his kidnap and torture allegation out the window. It does lend to me wanting to exact some kind of revenge on him", Charlie clarifies unimpressed.

"So this fucking Dee thinks you had something to do with Grant's death", Joey asks in disbelief.

"Maybe, it is one of his hypotheses", Charlie responds drained.

"So what, are you a suspect now? God Charlie this is fucked! The man is dead and he's still fucking with your life", Joey remarks seething.

"At the moment I'm just a person of interest", Charlie calmly responds.

"So what happens now", Joey tightly asks. She then moves to the stove and turns off the gas under the vegetable and the oven.

"Nothing. I just have to wait and see and get on with my job and life like normal", Charlie answers resigned to the fact there is nothing she can do. She knows she was not involved in Grant's death and she is sure that Georgia will prove that.

"This is totally fucked Charlie", Joey angrily states at the unfairness to her dedicated honest cop girlfriend.

Placing her now empty stubbie on the sink, Charlie gently utters, "I know sweetheart", as she walking over to Joey and taking her in her arms. Charlie softly kisses Joey's temple and holding her tight to comfort her. "So how was your day", she whisper to change the subject.

"Okay. The shop was a bit quiet, but it usually is on a Monday. And Storm gave me a call; Senior Constable Granger called her to let me know that they are releasing my belongings. So she asked me did I want to pick them up, because she could do it to save me the trip", she quietly replies. "All I would need to do is call and let Senior Constable Granger know that she was picking them up for me", Joey warmly relays. She is comforted being held by Charlie, she just hopes she is soothing Charlie.

"So what did you decide", Charlie curiously asks, knowing how independently minded Joey is and how touchy she get if anyone does something for her without asking first.

"I asked Storm if she could pick them up for me", Joey calmly replies. "When I spoke with Senior Constable Granger, she said it was strange that the guy kept my watch because they would usually hock it. When I asked her about the photo of you that he kept, she said he must have liked what he seen", Joey chuckles.

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or I should find that creepy", Charlie utters with a sightly shiver.

"It seems creepy drug addict and obsessive guys lust after you, babe", Joey teases.

"Yeah right", she snorts. "Have you and Watson been talking", Charlie asks raising an eyebrow.

"No why", Joey answers with a question.

"Well we were in the locker room at work and Georgia and were talking about Angelo and his obsession. Then Georgia did a very unGeorgia thing, she sang", Charlie giggles.

"She sang? What did she sing", Joey asks with a queer expression of her face.

"She was singing to me 'Jessie's Girl', but instead of 'Jessie's' she sang 'Joey's'. And she replace he, his and him with her and she", Charlie tartly replies.

"'Jessie's Girl'? I don't know it", Joey says slightly embarrassed.

"You've never heard it, Rick Springfield sings it", Charlie comments in disbelief. Joey remains blanket at the artist name. "Oh my", she states shaking her head.

"Well sing Georgia version to me", Joey firmly orders.

"Well she didn't start at the beginning so I won't either", Charlie remarks slightly nervous. "You know, I wish that I had Joey's girl,  
>I wish that I had Joey's girl<br>Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade,  
>there doesn't seem to be<br>A reason to change  
>You know, I feel so dirty<br>When they start talking cute  
>I wanna tell her that I love her,<br>but the point is probably moot  
>'Cos she's watching her with those eyes<br>And she's lovin' her with that body,  
>I just know it<br>And she's holding her  
>In her arms late, late at night<p>

You know, I wish that I had Joey's girl  
>I wish that I had Joey's girl<br>Where can I find a woman, Like Joey's girl,  
>I wish that I had Joey's girl Where can I find a woman Where can I find a woman like that<p>

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time,  
>wondering what she don't see in me<br>I've been funny,  
>I've been cool with the lines<br>Ain't that the way  
>Love supposed to be<p>

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

You know, I wish that I had Joey's girl,  
>I wish that I had Joey's girl<br>I want Joey's girl,  
>Where can I find a woman like that,<br>Like Joey's girl,  
>I wish that I had Joey's girl,<br>I want,  
>I want Joey's girl"<p>

"Joey do you have another girlfriend apart from Charlie, cause if not, that just creep Charlz, you wanting to make love to yourself", Ruby dryly comments walking into the kitchen. "Although masturbation can be seen as self loving", she laconically states.

"No Ruby I don't have another girlfriend. Charlie was just singing me the song that Georgia sang to her", Joey sardonically replies.

"What the hell! Has Georgia dumped Jamie and is now lusting after Charlie", Ruby squawks.

"What! No she hasn't broken up with Jamie or lusting after me. God you and Kendall think a like", Charlie hastily corrects.

"Georgia was singing it in reference to Angelo's unhealthy obsession with Charlie", Joey clarifies. "So Deb walked in on youse and thought Georgia was serenading you. I bet that made Georgia's day", Joey laughs.

"Let's just say Georgia embarrassment didn't last long when Deb asked if Georgia had broken up with Jamie and was she now trying to get into my pant", Charlie chuckles. "I had to calm Georgia down, then explain to Deb about the song, which she laughed and said 'he did have Joey's girl but she can to her senses before she had to dye her hair blonde'. I wasn't impressed by that comment", Charlie grumpily states.

"Well you were glad Leah talked me out of buying you the blonde hair dye", Ruby wryly remarks.

"I wasn't that bad", Charlie hotly retorts.

"Yeah right Charlz. I asked you what you want for breakfast and you said you'd have to ask Angelo", Ruby sarcastically states.

"I did not! You asked if we wanted bacon and eggs for breakfast and I said I'd ask Angelo. Meaning if he wanted some", Charlie corrects.

"Oh what about the time you called him to ask him what should you wear on your date with him", Ruby probes challengingly.

"I only did that so we didn't clash", Charlie weakly replies.

"Yeah whatever Charlz", Ruby scoffs.

"Guys let's forget about Angelo. He's in Charlie's past, so let's leave him there, okay", Joey tightly states, not wanting to think about Charlie with Angelo, and what they got up to. Especially with him being there for breakfast, the thought of them being intimate makes Joey nauseous.

"Okay sweetheart", Charlie quickly agrees seeing and sensing Joey's distress.

"Sorry my Joey, I didn't mean to upset you", Ruby contritely apologises.

Joey gives Ruby a reassuring hug, "its okay Rubes", Joey softly utters. Releasing Ruby, she gives her a sweet smile, "so I take it, no Nicole for tea tonight", Joey redirects away from any more talk of Angelo.

"No, she has to study for her maths exam", Ruby pouts sulking. "Oh that reminds me, Charlie what has been up your nose lately", she pointedly asks.

"Nothing why", Charlie responds perplexed.

"Well every time you look at me and Nic, you get this weird look on your face. Did we do something wrong", Ruby queries watching Charlie closely.

"No youse haven't done anything wrong", Charlie answers slightly alarmed and trying not to recall the sight of her daughter have sex.

"Then why the look", Ruby curiously demands.

"I didn't know I was giving you a look", Charlie lies knowing she is starting to panic.

"Well you are, so can you stop, it making us feel like we've done something wrong, which I know we haven't", Ruby grouses at Charlie.

"Good to hear", Charlie comments plastering a fake smile on her face.

"So are youse ready for tea", Joey asks coming to Charlie's rescue.

"God yes", Charlie utters appreciatively.

"Well set the table while I dish it up", Joey lovingly orders.

As Charlie and Ruby set the table, Ruby curiously asks, "so Joey what have you cooked for us tonight?"

"Seafood pie with baked potatoes and streamed carrots, broccoli, cauliflower and squash", Joey warmly replies.

"Yummo", Ruby eagerly exclaims.

"Sounds wonderful sweetheart", Charlie happily purrs coming up behind Joey, moving her hair and kissing her on the neck.

"Charlz, tea first. Then after I've left you can get your end in", Ruby sharply states.

"Excuse me", Charlie indignantly exclaims.

"I just don't want you to get carried away Charlz, because you forget everything and everyone around you when it comes to Joey. And I really don't need to see you groping Joey! And I'm really hungry so I don't want to wait until breakfast to have what we are having for tea", Ruby condescendingly explains.

"Oh very funny", Charlie snarks back at Ruby.

Joey laughs at mother and daughter bitching at each other, know if anyone said anything against either one of them they would defend each other.

* * *

><p>Lying back into Joey's body and arms, Charlie smiles at her and kisses Joey on the cheek. Joey lovingly smiles back at her and she returns Charlie's kiss by kissing her on her lips. Charlie moans into their kiss when Joey moves her hands to her breasts and gently fondles them. Breaking the kiss, Charlie huskily asks, "can I get my end in now, now that Rubes has gone to bed?"<p>

"First a shower, then you can get your end it", Joey chuckles as she continues to play with Charlie magnificent breasts, rolling her nipples between her forefingers and thumbs which are now on high beam.

"Can't we do both at the same time", Charlie asks breathing through the pleasure that is starting to flood her body.

"I suppose we can", Joey seductively whispers in Charlie's ear, and then she gently sucks on Charlie's earlobe.

Charlie shivers and she feels her bikini briefs are now thoroughly wet. She quickly gets up, because if she did not, she would have grabbed Joey's hand and shoved it down her police issued trousers so Joey could touch her aching throbbing need. Joey chuckles at Charlie sudden move, "someone is in a hurry", she laughingly teases.

"Yes I am", Charlie hungry growls. She grabs Joey's hand and pulls her to her feet.

"So how badly in a hurry are you", Joey purrs in Charlie's ear. As she is saying that, she cups Charlie between her legs. Joey can feel the heat and wetness through the material of the trousers. "My, you are in desperate need of a shower and for me to slip it to you", she utters in a silky sensual voice.

"Joey", Charlie moans as her hips rock into Joey's hand.

Giving Charlie crutch a quick squeeze and rub, Joey releases her then she takes hold of Charlie's hand and leads her to their bedroom. Once inside, Joey closes the door, then she takes Charlie into her arms and starts kissing Charlie neck. She walks Charlie backwards to the bed, and when back of Charlie's knees hit the bed, Joey pushes her onto it.

Charlie is now sitting on the bed, with Joey kneeling at her feet and taking off her shoes and socks. Once Joey has removed them she gracefully stands, then she takes Charlie's hands and pulls her to her feet. Next Joey undoes Charlie's belt, then the button of her trousers and lastly she unzips Joey zip. With a quick tug down on Charlie's trousers at her waist, Joey then lets gravity do its work, as the trousers slide down Charlie gorgeous long legs. Once they hit the floor, Charlie steps out off them and kicks them away.

Joey's hands are now on the buttons of Charlie's police shirt, which she nimbly undoes. Once undone, Joey slides her hands inside to cup Charlie's bra encased breasts and starts kneading them and squeezing her nipples. Charlie moans in pure pleasure at the sensation Joey is causing to rush through her body. Joey abruptly stops fondling Charlie's breasts and swiftly removes Charlie's shirt, tossing it on their bed. Next Joey takes one of Charlie's hands and leads her to the ensuite shower.

Once inside the ensuite, Joey makes short work of Charlie's bra, tossing it onto the vanity. Next, dropping to her knees, Joey slides her hands up the outside of Charlie's legs until she reaches the sides of Charlie bikini briefs. Grasping the sides of the briefs, Joey slides Charlie's very wet undies off her. Once Charlie has stepped out of them, Joey throws them across the floor.

She then, still kneeling, straightens up and lightly kisses Charlie up her pubic bone. Joey next starts travelling up Charlie's toned body smoothing it with kisses. Charlie body is humming from all the attention Joey is lathering on it. When Joey reaches Charlie's breasts, she gently suckles each of Charlie's nipples in turn. Charlie hands are now in Joey's hair holding her head to her breasts.

Joey reluctantly releases Charlie's nipples and continues her journey upwards. When she reaches Charlie's sensitive neck, Joey sucks and nips on Charlie's pulse point. Charlie once again has her hands in Joey's hair holding her head, but this time to her neck. Charlie raggedly whispers Joey's name and begs her to touch her.

Joey draws her mouth away from Charlie's neck and murmurs, "babe get into the shower while I get undress."

Charlie kisses Joey before she can move way. She teases the inside of Joey's mouth with the tip of her tongue. Joey gently sucks on it, and then she put her hand on the back on Charlie's head and pulls her to her wanting more, wanting it deeper. The kiss is long and passionate; neither wanting to break it, but the need for air becomes too great and reluctantly draws away from each other.

Smirking, Joey gives Charlie a quick kiss, before she gently shoves Charlie towards the shower. Charlie chuckles and obeys Joey then opens the shower door the steps in. While Charlie is adjusting the shower temperature, Joey quick rids herself of her clothes and steps into the shower. Reaching behind her, Joey closes the glass door; next, she wraps her arms around Charlie and kisses her left shoulder. Charlie melts into her, and then Joey glides her hands up from Charlie waist to her breasts, softly cupping them. Charlie smiles and softly utters, "this reminds me of the time I came home from work so tired and you surprised me by joining me", Charlie reminisces.

"Oh, when I did this", Joey playfully answers and with at she gently starts washing Charlie's back. Charlie shivers as Joey's hands slowly rub her shoulders then softly and slowly moving her hands down her back. Charlie moans with pleasure, especially when Joey's hands reached her butt and started to gently massaging it.

Joey then slowly rans her finger tips up the side of Charlie's tone body, up the side of her ribs, causing Charlie to shudder. Joey then brings her hands across Charlie's chest and cupped her breasts, at which Charlie moaned loudly. Joey kissed Charlie's right shoulder and then whispers in her ear, whilst gently but firmly squeezing Charlie's breasts, "want me to stop?"

"Good god no", Charlie breaths through the pleasure as she moves her hands around to gabs hold of the cheeks of Joey's bum.

Joey kisses Charlie's neck and gently squeezes her breasts. Charlie arches back into Joey causing her breasts to push into Joey's hands. Joey slides her hands across Charlie's breasts, feeling her's nipples respond by hardening. Joey runs the tip of her tongue around the edge of Charlie's ear, then softly sucking on her earlobe. Charlie turns her head and captures Joey's lips. Joey lightly brushes the tip of her tongue across Charlie's lips; she allows Joey's tongue to enter her mouth. Joey's tongue brings surges of desire and ardent specific heat between Charlie's legs.

Joey puts her thigh between Charlie now spread legs and put her weight against Charlie, pinning her to the wall of the shower. Joey starts to rock into Charlie causing heighten arousal from the erotic friction. Joey continues to slide her palms across Joey's nipples making them harden even more. Joey then lightly with her fingertips strokes down Charlie's abdomen causing Charlie to moan into Joey's mouth. She feels how slick and ready Charlie really is.

Joey surprises Charlie by spinning her around and takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks, with the tip of her tongue stroking the top of it at the same time. While her mouth savours Charlie's left nipple, her left hand expertly administers sensual caresses to Charlie's right nipple, whilst the fingers of her right hand begins an unhurried stroking of Charlie's clit. Her hips begin to rock with increasing intensity under Joey's magical fingers. "Oh god...Fuck Joey...Please", Charlie cries out, begging Joey to enter her.

Joey first slips one finger inside Charlie, and then another quickly follows. Joey increases her thrusting in and out to match the pace of Charlie's rocking hips. As her orgasm takes a molten shape within her, Joey curves her fingers and firmly strokes Charlie's g-spot repeatedly, whilst rubbing her clit. Charlie muscle tightens around Joey's fingers as her orgasm erupts and she screams, "Fuck yes...Oh fuck Joey!"

After Charlie's orgasm slowly dissipates, Joey gently removes her fingers from inside Charlie's body. Joey softly kisses up from Charlie's breasts to her lips, first kissing her bottom lips and then her top lip. Joey then grins wickedly at Charlie, who is trying to slow her breathing. Joey brings her right hand up to her mouth and slowly licks and sucks Charlie's cream from her fingers. "Mmm...Damn you taste good", Joey purrs seductively.

Charlie chuckles at her, shakes her head, pulls Joey to her, and kisses her with deep passionate heat. Breaking their kiss Charlie teases in a lust filled husky voice, "Are you ready for me to get my end in?"

"I'm always ready for you Charlie", Joey states still with a wicked grin on her face. While that, Joey quickly takes Charlie hand and puts it between her legs to prove to Charlie how ready for her she is.

Charlie gasps, then smirks, "yes I can feel that you are." Then Charlie starts to slowly tease Joey, however Joey has other ideas, grasping Charlie's hand she force Charlie inside her and start frantically riding Charlie's hand. Charlie responds to Joey's desperate need thrusting in and out of Joey at the pace that Joey is setting them.

Joey quickly reaches the edge of her orgasm, Joey cries out, "God Charlie I need to come so bad!" Charlie takes one of Joey's diamond hard nipples in her mouth and sucks and tugs on it to make Joey's clit tingle and go off. This sends Joey over the edge making her come hard. "Fuck...yes Charlie...Oh fuck yeah", Joey shrieks out her delight.

After the tremors in Joey's body subside and with her still cling onto Charlie, Joey giggles. Charlie moves her head to look at Joey, "what's so funny sweetheart", she curiously asks.

"Well I was just thinking it didn't quiet go like that. Yeah there was screaming orgasms, but I didn't turn you around", Joey comments smirking.

"Well we better fix that, bettin' we", Charlie teases.

"Yeah we better", Joey lustfully agrees kissing Charlie lightly on the lips then spinning her around. The steam from the hot water fills the shower but the two loved filled women do not notice. They only have eyes for each other as the world around them vanishes as they bring each other to many sexual highs.


	79. Chapter 79

_This is for murfonso, who has being asking me to update quicker lol_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 79

Charlie pinches the bridge of her nose and tries to block out the noise around her, wishing for some quiet. This is not the first time she has had that wish, over the past two days she has desperately wanted the peace and quiet of her office. However being now situated at Georgia's desk, she is continually being distracted by her officers going about their daily routines. Also by the number of phone calls that come into the station. If not those, someone from the general public, walks in, and instead of going to the front desk, they spot her at Georgia's desk so field their concern directly to her.

Adding to that, the stress of having Ruby and Joey both brought in for questioning about their whereabouts at the time of Grant's demise. Charlie had been furious at Robertson in regards to how he treated Ruby. He had her perform like a trained seal, all for some kind of demented amusement. Ruby had felt totally humiliated and Charlie had told Robertson off, asking him where the hell did he learn is interviewing technique, from clowns 'r' us! Robertson had calmly replied, "no that is Constable Rosetta's favoured technique." Georgia had tried to stiffer a laugh but fail miserably, while Charlie had rudely snorted.

As for Joey, he mainly focus on finding out about their relationship and if Joey was waiting for Charlie to cheat on her again. Joey had told him that ''no she wasn't waiting nor did she believe Charlie would cheat on her again and what the fuck did that have anything to do with Grant's death!'' The bastard then implied that something might be going on between Charlie and Angelo! Joey had promptly told him there was not and if that all he was going to do was put down her and Charlie's relationship she was leaving. So ended the interview because he knew that Joey had an airtight alibi for where she was at the time of Grant's death.

Charlie is brought out of her deep thought by the presents that someone is invading her personal space. Opening her eyes and glances to the side, she spies Angelo hoovering right beside her. "What do you want Angelo", she tautly asks.

"Charlie I don't know why you don't share a desk with me? We're working a case together", Angelo whines at her.

Charlie rolls her eyes and thinks, 'not this shit again!' He had being harping on her about sharing his desk for the past two days; he was now getting on her nerves! "I told you over and over again, I'm sharing Georgia's desk because she isn't using it much because she is helping Robertson with his case", she snaps.

"So", Angelo densely sneers.

"So that means I have more space here then I would with share a desk with you", Charlie states in a chipped manner wonder how thick can he really be.

"But Charlie working on the same case we'd be sharing the same notes", Angelo stubbornly ploughs on.

"Yes but the Senior Constable just hasn't got your case to work on, she has the running of the entire station to consider", comes a husky calm reply.

Both Charlie and Angelo quickly turn to see who has just spoken. They find Storm standing there smiling, but the smile does not reach her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here", Angelo nastily blurts out.

Storm raises an eyebrow and regards him with an amused smirk on her face. "That is none of your business Constable Rosetta", she mildly responds.

"What fuck does that mean", Angelo barks folding his arms and puffing out his chest.

"Angelo", Charlie snaps in a warning tone as she stands up.

"It means that I am not going to tell you because you do not need to know. That is what I mean", Storm replies succinctly spelling it out to him as though she is speaking to a child or a person with an intellectual disability.

"Don't speak to me like I'm an idiot", Angelo snarls.

"Well stop acting like one and asking stupid questions", Storm firmly comments.

"I agree with the good doctor", Robert smoothly injects in a honeyed voice before either Charlie or Angelo can respond. "Dr Daniels so good of you for come here I know you're a busy woman", he comments in a slick manner and holds out his hand.

Storm takes his hand and firmly shakes it, "anything to help with your investigate Detective Robertson", she calmly answers smiling at him.

'Well that answers the reason why Storm is here, but I wonder why he got her to come here instead of interviewing her in the City', Charlie thinks slightly frowning.

"Very good", he happily says. "Now Senior Constable, because Constable Watson is in disposed of at moment. I need you to help me with Dr Daniels' interview", Robert merrily states.

"Hold on, Charlie can't be involved! She's a suspect", Angelo adamantly remarks butting in.

"Constable Rosetta, Senior Constable Buckton's whereabouts at the time of Mr Bledcoe's untimely death have been established. She was five kilometres away from the scene with Constable Watson", he briskly replies. "However none of this has anything to do with you constable, so I suggest you return to your desk and _your _investigation and leave me to mine", Robert sternly comment. "If not, I'll start interfering in your case", he coldly warns.

Angelo gapes at Robert with Charlie shaking her head at the pissing competition she just witnessed. Storm raises an eyebrow and chuckles and at that, Charlie glances at her questioningly, wondering what she finds funny. "You stay the hell away from my case", Angelo growls after he regains some composure.

"And you from mine", Robertson mildly replies. "Now ladies, this way please", he jovially prompts.

As Charlie leads Storm to one of the interviewing rooms, Roberts, who is following, comments in an easygoing manner, "I can see why you gave the pretentious arse the flick Senior Constable! And why he needs you to work his case for him, the man's an imbecile", he snorts in disdain.

"That he is", Storm murmurs agreeing as they reach the interview room.

Charlie turns around, glares at Storm and Robert, and folds her arms, "can we forget about Constable Rosetta and concentrate on this interview please", she demandingly asks. Even though she can see why they believe, Angelo is an idiot. She has had enough of the backbiting; it is giving her a headache.

"By all means Senior Constable", Robert replies with amusement in his voice.

"That's what I'm here for", Storm coolly concurs.

As Storm and Charlie take a seat opposite each other, Robertson fusses with the video camera. When he finishes setting up the camera, he comes and sits next to Charlie. Smiling, he briefly states, "interview with Dr Storm Daniels, the 4th November 2009, Detective Robert Robertson conducting the interview with Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton assisting." Robert then opens his folder, glances at his notes then looks up at, he smoothly enquires, "So Dr Daniels can you tell us your whereabouts on the 30th October this year at approximately 9:20am?"

"I was with a client in my office at my Park Street practice in Sydney", Storm replies using her professional tone.

"And can your client corroborate your story", Robert mildly asks.

"They could, however they value their privacy, so they will decline to reveal their identity to you", Storm smoothly answers.

"So we can't confirm your whereabouts for the time of Mr Bledcoe's untimely death", Robert cynically states.

"You can confirm my whereabouts by speaking with my secretary. Alternatively, you can call your superiors and they will confirm my whereabouts. Because my client who was with me at the time of Mr Bledcoe's untimely death, has informed the Police Commissioner that we were in my office at the time", Storm coolly informs him.

"I will have to check", Robert dryly remarks.

"By all mean", Storm laconically responds.

"Dr Daniels, Mr Bledcoe made certain allegations against you. That you helped abduct and torture him. Then later on threatened to kill him, what do you say about these allegations", Robert calmly enquires.

"That they were false", Storm briefly answers.

"So you never threatened his life", Robert probes.

"No", Storm simply replies.

"Then why would he say it", Robert fires at her.

"You'll have to ask Mr Bledcoe that, those I don't know how successful you'll be at communing with the death", Storm understatedly responds. She has on her pleasant professional mask. Charlie slightly chokes on Storm's comment.

"Then can you give us your professional opinion as to why he may have said that you had threatened his life", Robert asks with a hint of frustration creeping into his voice.

"In my professional opinion he may have said I threatened his life to curry some kind of sympathy. Or to make out that he was the victim of a man hating lesbian", Storm toss off a couple of theories.

"Are you a man hating lesbian", Robertson lightly asks.

"Detective Robertson", Charlie warns in a disapproving voice, believing that he has over stepped the line by asking that question.

"No Detective. I have several male friends", Storm retorts smiling.

"Dr Daniels, according to Mr Bledcoe, you took a perverse delight in telling him that he was going to get gang raped if he went to gaol. Is that true", Robert presses.

"I told Mr Bledcoe what he could expect when he went to gaol and that there would be a very good chance that he would be repeatedly gang raped. As for his and my interpretation of what constitutes a perverse delight I'm sure they'd differ considerably", Storm states in a matter of a fact manner. "I merely pointed out that him being a good looking guy and a rapist, that he himself would be on the receiving end of being sexually assaulted by several inmates. In addition he would end up being some prison's alpha male's property and rented out for a few cigarettes or packet noodles", she honestly explains.

"So you didn't laugh about it to him", Robert questions.

"No", Storm simply replies.

"Why did you tell him that if not gain some measure of satisfaction", Robert probes. Charlie is keen to hear what Storm's answer will be.

"I just thought he should know. You know 'forewarned is forearmed", Storm nonchalantly.

"Why forewarn him unless you wanted to intimidate him", Robert argues.

"So now I go from perverse delight to intimidation, which is it Detective", Storm firmly questions. "Because all I wanted to do was to give him something to think about. He broke the law so he should know what the consequences of his actions were and what it would've cost him", she directly states.

"Ah yes, you'd know all about the law, having worked for the Federal Police", Robert casually points out.

"What", Charlie sharply utters.

"Oh you didn't know Senior? Yes our learned colleague here was a profiler for the Federal Police up until five years ago", Robert delightfully comments to Charlie. "And she's very learned. You have a PhD in Forensic Psychology right Dr Daniels", Robert craftily states.

"Yes", Storm smoothly right.

"Also a Masters in Criminology", Robert adds smirking.

"Yes", Storm calmly.

"Oh, and a Masters in Sociology", Robert remarks in feigned surprise looking down then up from his folder.

"Yes", Storm coolly states. Charlie is shocked by the discovery of how many degrees Storm has.

"You use to be a member of Mensa, were you not", Robert politely asks but already knowing the answer.

"I'm sure you already know that I was a member of Mensa and that I left that organisation at the same time as I resigned from the Federal Police", Storm answers keeping her tone light and even. Charlie is stunned, she knows that Storm is smart but she did not know that she is a genius.

"Yes it must have been difficult for you to come back from your breakdown", Robert remarks with false empathy.

"It was. Losing my wife and children was devastating and it took me a long time to regain my balance. But now I'm happy with my life", Storm serenely replies.

"Good to hear", Robert ingenuously comments. "Now Dr Daniels with your extensive psychological knowledge, you could easily get into the mind of Mr Bledcoe and mess with it, could you not", he asks rhetorically.

"In what way Detective", Storm mildly retorts.

"I don't know, maybe in a suggestive way you had influenced him", Robert wily responds. Charlie wonders where Robertson is going with this.

"Unlike what is portrayed in movies and on television, Detective, I would need a lot more time then fifteen minutes to, in your words, influence him", Storm comments with slight disdain in her voice.

"So no trigger word", Robert smartarsely remarks.

"No. You'd need psychotropic drugs and at least eighteen months of intense brainwashing to get someone to do something on a command word. That is if it works at all. And forget self harm because human being have an innate self protection built into our makeup", Storm responds in her lecture tone.

"Fascinating", he condescendingly murmurs. "Now according to Mr Bledcoe's statement, he said that you treated to kill him by abducting him. Then taking him out into the bush, torturing him, dismembering his penis, and sodomising him with it. Before disembowelling him and leaving him there for the feral animals to feed on him", Robert reads in matter of a fact manner. Charlie stares at Robertson, grossed out by that scenario.

"The man has a fertile imagination", Storm calmly responds. "Though I do believe some of the things he described came for a couple of real life stories that have been shown on television", she adds as an afterthought.

"Mr Bledcoe told Constable Rosetta that you had told him that the last serial killer you were hunting did that to his victims. And that you would do the same to him if he came near Senior Constable Buckton, her daughter or Miss Collins", Robert probes.

"The last serial killer case I worked on, didn't involve, abduction, disembowelling or being left in the bush to be fed upon by feral animals", Storm honestly states.

"True, but in that case and as with Mr Bledcoe, both men ended up dead. And Marvin Bruce Wicks died by your hand literally, did he not", Robert remarks slightly triumphantly. Charlie snaps her gazes to Storm with a look of disbelief on her face.

"He did", Storm coolly answers.

"Well Dr Daniels, I've got no more questions for you. Interview...", Robert smartly starts to say.

"Not so fast Detective", Storm firmly interrupts. "You wanted to know what Senior Constable Buckton knew about me, well let's finish updating her shall we", she pointedly states.

"What are you talking about Storm", Charlie uneasily demands.

"This interview was to find out how much you knew about my past. And from your reaction, Detective Robertson has discovered that I never told you about what happened over in the States", Storm starts to explain to Charlie. Robertson has an annoyed expression on his face. "You see Charlie the serial killer that the FBI where hunting was a homicidal sexual sadist, who injected his victims with a paralysing agent. However, it didn't numb the pain just made them immobile. From there he would repeatedly rape his victims, which were girls between the ages of thirteen to sixteen. After that, her would torture them by mutualising their genitals, then watch them bleed to death. He would then take their nipples and clitoris' as his trophies and this all took place in the girls' bedrooms whilst their parents slept", she continues with her explanation, her voice getting a hard edge in it.

"Dear god", Charlie utters horrified.

"So when Wicks came out from his hiding place and injected Special Agent Emily Prentiss and had his knife thrust in my abdomen, one I wasn't going to let him pull out the knife so that I'd bleed out fast. And two I wasn't going to let him do to Emily what he did to those nine girls! Therefore, I grabbed his hand so he couldn't remove the knife and with my other hand, I grabbed his throat and crushed his windpipe", Storm bitterly states. "And by the time the paramedics got there, Wicks had died from asphyxiation. Not death by fish truck", she tautly remarks.

"What was the outcome of the investigation into Wicks' death", Charlie curiously asks frowning.

"That I killed him in self defence. And the FBI gave me a citation for bravery", Storm hollowly answers.

"I see", Charlie thoughtfully comments. "This is all interesting, but what has it got to do with me", she enquires sharply.

"Detective Robertson thought if you knew about my past, that you persuaded me into ridding you of Mr Bledcoe, or helped you get rid of him", Storm bluntly replies.

"You've got to be kidding me", Charlie exclaims in disgusted.

"This interview wasn't even videoed", Storm calmly states.

Charlie quickly gets up and checks out the video to find it is not switched on. "What the fuck is the meaning of this", Charlie angrily asks.

Detective Robertson slow hand claps staring at Storm with a smirk on his face ignoring Charlie demand. "Well played", he comments in a jovial voice.

"No, well played would be Detective Yuri Robert Robertson, that I inform Senior Constable Buckton that you have a degree in Psychology and that Mensa invited you to join them. However you declined, telling them that they don't deal with thing that interest you, like the topic of 'why people lie'. Because you're a very good liar. Granted it keep suspects on the back foot, but it keeps you from having any genuine relationships. But you probably like your maverick status", Storm remarks straightforward. "And as you can see Detective I did my homework as well", she comments unemotional. "Oh and have you even though of the possibility that Mr Bledcoe deliberately made it look like someone was after him and ran out in front of the fish truck, so that Senior Constable Buckton, her family and friends would be investigated, mudding the waters of a suicide", she poses.

"Suicide? What makes you think Mr Bledcoe was suicidal", Robert curiously enquires.

"The man was going to go to gaol and it wouldn't have taken long for the inmates to find out that he was a rapist who abducted his own daughter and threatened to rape her. And I already told you what I told him about what would happen to him", she shares her hypothesis. "Couple that with his wife leaving and taking their children and the loss of his job, his future was looking bleak. Therefore in his last act of revenge against the woman who defied him, he would make his suicide look like some foul play was involved, with Senior Constable Buckton being the perpetrator", Storm finishes off in her professional tone.

Before anymore can be said, the door to the interview is opened by one pissed off Constable Watson. She glares that Detective Robertson, who merely gives her one of his charming smiles. "Yes Constable Watson", he asks sweetly.

"I have two insistent solicitors demanding to see their clients", Georgia tightly replies.

"By all means show them in. I have finished talking with Dr Daniels and Senior Constable Buckton", Robert responds in a voice that butter would not melt in his mouth. He gets up out of his chair as Veronika and Morag walk in. "Thank you ladies for your time. Good to see you again 'Battleship' and nice to finally meet 'Castrating' Hanlon", he happily remarks. He manoeuvres out of the way of the angrily glaring senior council's so they can get to their respective clients, and out the door.

After Robertson and Georgia have left, Veronika annoyingly demands, "why the hell did Robertson have you sit in on the interview Charlie? The arrogant arse has you pegged as some kind of suspect!"

"Well technically it wasn't an interview", Charlie unhappily replies.

"What the fuck does that mean", Veronika vents her frustration.

"Calm yourself Ronni", Morag sternly advises.

"What Charlie meant was that Robertson got me down here to see if Charlie knew about my past and if so, did she exploit it to get rid of Grant for good. And if not, did I get rid of Grant to protect the people I care about", Storm mildly informs both Veronika and Morag.

"So he put you in a room together to gauge your responses", Morag asks in disbelief.

"Yes that is exactly what he did", Storm unfazed.

"Well the bloody video will never see the light of day", Veronika growls.

"It wasn't videoed, though he made out he was videoing it", Charlie sourly states.

"That man has the hide of a rhinoceros", Morag comment in exasperation.

"So was that all he was after, whether you were in cahoots or that Storm bump the fuckwit off", Veronika demands.

"Pretty much", Charlie tightly answers. "And now I wonder who else he is going to go after out of my family and friends", she states in a half worried half pissed of tone.

"Only two others", Storm calmly respond.

"Who", the others ask in unison.

"Ross and Angelo", Storm nonchalantly answers.

"Dad", "Ross", Charlie and Morag exclaims in horror.

"Storm explain yourself", Veronika tersely commands. Having a newborn in the house has caused lack of sleep and therefore contributing to her snappy state.

"Well out of Charlie's family, Ross' whereabouts cannot be precisely pinpointed. Whereas Joey and Aden were out on the ocean fishing with four clients. Ruby and VJ were in school in class. Leah was serving customs at the Diner. Morag was in Melbourne being interviewed about a consulting job with my father's family solicitors. And Martha was serving drinks at Noah's. Thereby making Ross a likely suspect", Storm plainly clarifies.

"And why Angelo", Morag asks in a stern voice. She wonders how and why Storm has come up with him being a suspect.

"Well it's no secret that he still carries a torch for Charlie. And with him contributing to the death of a fellow officer due to getting involved in the corrupt developers all for the love of a girl", she theorises. "It would be easy for Robertson to come to the conclusion that Angelo lured Grant here then tried arrest him for breach of bail however Grant escaped and in his bid to flee, he ran onto the road and was accidentally ran over by the fish truck", Storm thoughtfully make a case.

"This is all well and good, but it nothing but speculation and conjecture at the moment. So let us concentrate on Detective Robertson flagrant disregard police regulations and procedures", Morag firmly advises.

"That being the case, let's keep it a surprise for him shall we", Storm comments in a jovial manner as she stands up and walks to the video camera.

"Storm what weird arse medication are you on", Veronika sarcastically asks.

Looking directly into the camera Storm smiles, "We have to leave some surprises for you Detective", she comments in an easy-going manner as she switches off the video.

"The fucking prick! Let see how he likes being haul before the Professional Standards", Veronika roars. "I'm going to make it my mission, to have him kicked off the force", she savagely rants.

"Settle V, this is what he wanted. You and Morag being enraged thereby causing stress and aggravation which will in turn, may provoke some kind of confession of wrong doing", Storm comments in a calming manner.

Charlie takes moves the memory card from the video, "well this video will never see the light of day", Charlie decisively states.

"Good, there's nothing incriminating on it anyway, so Robertson will waste a lot of time trying to get his hands on it,'", Storm laughs.

"Is this all some kind of pissing competition between you and Robertson to see who is smarter", Charlie angrily accuses.

"No Charlie, it's me trying to keep the 'Teflon' detective from falsely accusing you or any of the people we love and care about of killing Grant", Storm retorts annoyed.

"Teflon detective", Veronika asks confused screwing up her face.

"That is one of the names he gets called behind his back. You see many people have tried to get shit on him, but none of it sticks, hence 'Teflon'", Storm patiently informs Veronika.

"Well I'm still going to have his arse hauled before the Professional Standards", Veronika huffs.

"Why you're dealing with the good Detective, I'm going to speak with Ross and the nursing home staff and see if I can find someone to vouch for Ross' whereabouts at the time Grant was in Summer Bay running out onto the road", Morag resolutely remarks.

"Okay. Charlie, I want a copy of that video so I can show the Professional Standards Unit the underhanded tactics that Detective Robertson employed", Veronika firmly states.

"I can see my station getting investigated again", Charlie groans.

"No just Detective Robertson. And I'm going to make sure every orifices of his is thoroughly probed", Veronika growls. "And by the time I'm finished with him, he is going to feel like 'Eric Cartman', with fire shooting out his arse from all the anal probing", she wickedly sneers.

"Well in that case I'll have to turn the recording over to him", Charlie sighs in reluctance.

"But not until you make a copy. I don't want it conveniently being misplace somewhere", Veronika emphasises.

Charlie wearily sighs as she opens up the interview room door. As they, all walk out, they run into Georgia as she is coming back from the toilet. Charlie stops her, "Georgia can you please make a copy of this recording and send it to Ms Hanlon please", she politely requests.

"Charlie this recording is inadmissible", Georgia wirily replies.

"And illegal. I know, so does Veronika and Morag and they want a copy", Charlie adamantly states.

"Okay Senior", Georgia remarks resignation as Charlie hands her the memory card.

After handing Georgia the video recording, they head out through the front area. As they are leaving Detective Robertson happily calls out, "Oh Dr Daniels, Federal Agent Beaumont sends his regards."

Storm stops turns to Robertson and smiles, "Thanks Teflon. Say hi for me when you see him next", she serenely answers loudly so the whole of the station could hear her. Storm then continues to walk out of the station.

Once outside Veronika angrily blurts out, "what the fucking hell is that wanker play at?"

"He trying to get under my skin is all. And as Charlie has pointed out, we're having a pissing completion, but it's not about whose is smarter. It's about who will crack first and show their true emotions", Storm evenly answers.

"Well that was low, bringing up that arse wipe Beaumont! The fool put Caitlin and the kids endanger, by running is mouth off to that reporter about you", Veronika irately vents.

"Who is Agent Beaumont", Morag quizzes.

"He works for the Federal Police. Storm had profiled a serial killer and during the investigation, Beaumont let it slip to a reporter about Storm and her profile of the killer. It was then splashed across the newspaper, the killer read it and started stalking her", Veronika tells her will her voice holding contempt for Beaumont.

"What the fuck", Charlie exclaims.

"Thankfully he was captured and is now in a maximum security gaol for the next fifty three years", Storm lightly states.

"Yeah but the fucking mongrel was caught on your property", Veronika sarcastically remarks.

"And Caitlin and the kids were safely here in the Bay", Storm calmly retorts.

"Well I hope Agent Beaumont was severely reprimanded for such a breach", Morag gruffly states.

"He got a slap on the wrist by his superiors", Veronika grumbles. "And a punch in the mouth by Storm", she chuckles.

"I know, not very professional of me", Storm sarcastically comments.

"But understandable", Charlie thoughtfully utters.

"Well we better go. Morag you have to make sure someone saw Ross around the time Grant was here on Friday. In addition, I have to put in a formal complaint to the Professional Standards Unit. I'll call you later and let you know what is happening", Veronika smartly says and lightly squeezes Storm's arm reassuringly then turns to walk to her car.

"Okay. And V, when you get home give Heather and little Zoe a kiss for me", Storm warmly states.

"I will. Oh and Heather asked me to remind you not to forget about dinner this Friday night", Veronika lightly comments.

"I won't forget", Storm promises.

"Charlie darling, don't worry about your father, I'll make sure Detective Robertson doesn't pin Grant's death on him", Morag reassuringly states giving Charlie a quick hug goodbye. Then her and Veronika get into Veronika's car and drive out of the police station car park.

Storm puts her arm around Charlie's waist as they watch Veronika and Morag leave. Charlie reciprocates by wrapping her arm around Storm's waist and putting her head on Storm's shoulder. Storm kisses the top of Charlie's head and murmurs, "how about a coffee?"

"Sounds good. I'll just let them know I'm going out", Charlie wearily answers as they head back inside of the station.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later finds Charlie and Storm sitting on the timber platform not far from Charlie's thinking spot. Looking over the surf, Charlie and Storm sip their coffees thoughtfully. Charlie still watching the waves crash on the shoreline utters, "I get why you haven't told us the whole story about what happened in the States. But what I don't get is why you kept working for the Federal Police a secret."<p>

"Because it is a part of my life I don't like to discuss. Profiling people and especially serial killers can be very unpleasant. Crawling into their minds, coming up with why they do what they do, and why they chose that victim, after awhile leaves its mark on you", Storm hollowly responds.

"And by the way Jade worries about you, the mark it left on you was bad", Charlie comments sympathetically curious.

"Yes", Storm simply replies.

Charlie gently touches Storm's face seeing a haunted look in her eyes. "Storm", she questioningly utters.

"I've always worried about becoming the monster that we hunted. And when Caitlin, Tara and Kurt were killed I discovered a darkness in me", she starts to explain. "And after what happened in the States I found out just how dark the darkness in me really was. So I came home hoping that being back here would somehow keep the darkness at bay. But coming back to an empty house just weakened my defences further. And I let it start to get the better of me. I was so angry all the time Charlie, I thought I was going mad", Storm quietly comments, her pain evident in her face and voice.

"Oh sweetheart", Charlie sadly whispers empathising with Storm and kisses her temple.

"I only got through it because Jade stubbornly refused to leave me alone and she had Meg practically living with us for three months to help me deal with my demons", Storm confesses and wipes tears from her eyes.

"Storm you will never be the monster you use to hunt because they have no remorse for their actions, they have no empathy and they aren't horrified by their crimes", Charlie firmly states and cups Storm's face in her hands. "But you honey, you care so much! And you only killed Wicks because he gave you no other choice", she passionately finishes off.

"I know. But the darkness inside me Charlie, it still scares me", Storm softly admits grateful for Charlie's caring touch.

"Well that proves to me that you aren't a monster, because monsters embrace their darkness and revel in it", Charlie satisfyingly declares.

Storm smiles as she gazes into Charlie's confident warm eyes, "thanks Charlie", she gratefully whispers.

They are interrupted by a worried tentative voice, "Charlie, Storm, are you guys okay?"

Both of them look towards where the voice is coming from and they both smile. They see an anxious looking Joey nervously fidgeting, "yes sweetheart, we're fine", Charlie lovingly answers holding out a hand to Joey.

Joey gratefully takes Charlie's hand, relieved that her girlfriend and Storm are okay. However she notices the strain on their faces, something has definitely has happened. Charlie continues to smile as Joey squeezes her hand in a reassuring manner. Charlie then feels someone at her back as she is engulfed in a hug from behind. She is slightly startled until she recognises the hands, which are around her middle. "Charlie, Leah told us you didn't seem yourself and she was worried about you", Ruby anxiously rambles.

"I'm fine Rubes. I just had a stressful morning thanks to Detective Robertson", Charlie tiredly replies and leaning back into her daughters loving embrace.

"What did the fucking wanker do this time", Joey huffs.

Charlie gently pulls Joey onto her lap as she explains with disdain in her voice, "Under the guise of interviewing Storm about her whereabouts when Grant was killed, he was really finding out if I had Storm kill him for me or Storm killed him to protect me."

"What the hell? I thought you were cleared of anything to do with Grant's death", Ruby hot shrieks.

"Ruby there's no need to yell", Charlie chastises. "Yeah well apparently I'm still a person of interest and so might dad be", she remarks unimpressed.

"You got to be shitting me! He's in a fucking nursing home for christ sake", Ruby angrily blurts out.

"So then why would Robertson think Ross had anything to do with Grant's death", Joey asks slightly confused.

"Robertson didn't tell us Ross was a person of interest. I'm the one who told Charlie, Morag and Veronika that", Storm mildly answers.

"Then wanker breath mightn't be going after dad", Ruby hopefully comments.

"No, he's going to interview your dad, Ruby", Storm states in a matter of a fact manner.

"How do you know", Charlie asks suspiciously.

"I may not work for the Feds any more, but I still have friends in both the Federal Police and the New South Wales Police. And I was given the heads up about Robertson wanting to interview your dad. Apparently not everyone is happy about him doing that due to Ross' condition", Storm honestly informs her.

"Hang on, you use to work for the cops", Joey asks frowning.

"Yes", Storm simply answers.

"Doing what", Ruby demands.

"Profiling", Storm briefly responds.

"That's how and why you were working with the California law enforcement", Joey comments finally putting the pieces together as to Storm's involvement in a US serial killer case.

"Yeah and also I hold a dual citizenship", Storm truthfully remarks.

"Don't they have their own profilers there", Ruby huffs.

"Yes, but I've worked a couple of high profile cases with the FBI's Behaviour Analysis Unit before, so that's why they asked me for my help with that case", Storm wearily replies.

"So Special Agent Emily Prentiss is a profiler", Charlie curiously asks.

"She is now, but at the time she was just a field agent working out of their Sacramento Office", Storm lightly answers.

"Are you still in contact with her", Joey calmly asks but there is some slight tightening around her eyes.

"Yes, mainly by email, but we occasionally catch up by phone. It's hard with her working for the BAU, they fly all over the States trying to solve cases", Storm disappointingly replies.

"So was Emily the first woman you fell in love with after Caitlin died", Charlie half asks, half states.

"What? No she wasn't", Storm answers taken by surprises.

"So who was the first woman you loved after Caitlin", Ruby asks really wanting to know.

"Who my dear Rubes is going to remain a secret", Storm responds smirking.

"Why, is she famous", Ruby asks, her curiosity piqued. Storm raises a challenging eyebrow. "I bet she is", she crows. "Oh talking of secret women, is that Fallon woman now your girlfriend, because Jade said you've spent the whole of last week with her. So if she is when are we going to meet her", Ruby excitingly asks.

Joey and Charlie both slightly tenses and focus their attention on Storm. "Nice to know that you and Jade are so interested in my love life Ruby", she chuckles. "And to answers your first question, no Fallon and I aren't together. And as to your second question, sorry, you won't be able to meet her because she flew out to London where she starts her new job as a war correspondent", Storm regretfully replies.

"So just a week of passionate hot sex then", Ruby cheekily chirps just as Charlie takes a sip of her coffee. Charlie nearly chokes on it; she coughs and splutters all over Joey.

"No Rubes. Just long talks about her grief at the ending of her eight year relationship and her fascination with my former life as a profiler", Storm honestly answers.

"How boring", Ruby remarks disappointed.

"Ruby", Charlie barks disapprovingly.

"What? I was hoping for some juicy goss", Ruby bluntly retorts.

Charlie snorts and rolls her eyes as Joey chuckles. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you there Rubes. But talking about juicy goss, how are things going with you and Nic", Storm suggestively comments with mirth in her voice. She was with Nicole when she purchased the 'Feeldoe'.

"Storm, not in front of my Charlie and Joey", Ruby squawks in alarm, with Charlie's face taking on a horrified expression. Joey holds in her laughter at mother and daughter's reaction. "But things are good thanks", Ruby blushingly grins.

"Oh look at the time. We better get some lunch before Joey and I have to get back to work, and Ruby has to go back to school", Charlie quickly comments before any more talk of sex can be mentioned. "Um Joey how did you and Ruby get here", she curiously asks.

"Leah let me borrow her car", Joey sweetly answers.

"Oh", Charlie utters in surprise.

As they, all stand up and start walking towards the cars, Storm puts a hand on Joey's arms to get her to stop. Joey stops turns and gives Storm a curious glance. Storm whispers in Joey's ear, "I take it for Charlie's reaction, that she walked in on Ruby and Nicole having sex?"

"Yep", Joey softly chuckles. Storm laughs, wraps an arm around Joey, which she reciprocates, and hurriedly catches up to mother and daughter.

* * *

><p><em>I'm writing this disclaimer down here so the identity of Emily would remain a mystery until Storm mentioned her. I don't own the character of Emily Prentiss I've only borrowed her as with Eric Cartman. Thanks<em>


	80. Chapter 80

_DV8 I hope this satisfies some more of you curiosity ;o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 80

Ruby shakes her head as she sips her strawberry milkshake, "I still can't believe that Storm was in uni at my age", she snorts. She looks around the table at Charlie, Joey and Nicole; they have come to the Diner to have a coffee with Charlie due to her being on duty and Joey who is working at the Bait shop. Storm had revealed some more of her past when they had gotten home from HSC exam, school and work. Storm had stayed the night fixing them dinner and telling them that at the age of fifteen she was in uni doing the first of her three degrees and that she use to be a member of Mensa. This had surprised them as too her former job working for the Federal Police as a Profiler. However, the big revelation came when Storm told them about what happen when she was stabbed, with her killing the serial killer in self-defence. When Ruby asked Storm about the serial killer's name and what he did, Storm refused to tell them, only saying he was a psychopath and did terrible things to his victims. Ruby was going to push the subject until she saw the look on Charlie's face that said 'don't'.

"Still having trouble with Storm being way smarter then you, hey Rubes", Aden crows place Charlie and Joey's coffees in front of them.

"No", she huffs. "It's just she doesn't act like, I don't know, superior or like 'Brennan' and that 'Zack' guy off 'Bones' all brainiac", Ruby gropes for the proper terminology.

"I think being a psychologist has helped there", Charlie chuckles because of what constitutes as genius behaviour to Ruby.

"Yeah Rubes, she's not a Vulcan", Joey laughs. "She's more a combination of 'Gibbs', 'Ducky' and 'Ziva'. You know, Gibbs' strong, scary silence, Ducky's insightfulness and Ziva's kick arse moves", she teases.

"I see someone is an 'NCIS' fan", Nicole giggles.

"Of course she would be, Navy, therefore boats", Ruby sarcastically quips.

"More like its Ziva and Abby that floats her boat", Charlie suggestively states.

"What, are you telling me they don't rock yours", Joey asks raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Not as such as you do honey", Charlie seductively purrs, then leans in and gives Joey a tender sweet kiss.

"Oh god, get a room you two", Ruby grumbles rolling her eyes.

"Jealousy's a curse Ruby", Joey mumbles against Charlie's sensual lips.

"Yeah but pregnancy is worse", Ruby gripes, wishing she could openly display her affection for Nicole, but they have decided to wait until after Nicole finishes her HSC exams.

Just as Ruby says that, Colleen walks past them on her way into work. She stops in her tracks and looks at Joey and Charlie, "Girls are congratulation in order? Who is the lucky mum-to-be", she happy coos. "Aden, I take it you helped them", Colleen lowers her voice covertly.

"What? No", Charlie, Joey and Aden all squawk in panic unison.

"Oh Great Aunty Colleen that was priceless", Ruby howls in laughter. "See even youse think pregnancy is worse", Ruby cackles.

"No Colleen, neither Joey or I are pregnant. Ruby just gets embarrassed when we kiss and so she has to stir", Charlie narkily responds.

"That's a shame Senior, you three would make beautiful babies", Colleen wishfully retorts.

"I agree Colleen, they would", Nicole concurs smirking.

Aden sharply glares at Nicole with a total look of horror on Charlie's face, with Joey softly chuckling at Charlie and Aden's reactions. "Yeah can see them now, water cops or chefs on a floating restaurant", Ruby continues to quip.

"Well let us hope that they're a lot smarter and honest than the now water police Constable Risotto. Granted he did get the charges against poor Irene dropped, but it was him who charged her in the first place", she huffs. "But if it wasn't for the Senior here, he would be still looking for them poachers! And if he hadn't got involved with those nasty developers, our poor Jack would still be alive", Colleen harshly criticises.

"You have no need to worry Great Aunty Colleen, my Charlie and Joey isn't going to use Angelo's defective sperm", Ruby reassuringly informs her. Charlie nearly chokes on her coffee; she then gives Ruby an irritated glare.

"Good to hear, especially after that dreadful rumour about the Senior seeing Constable Risotto behind young Joey's back! Whoever started that rumour should be ashamed of themselves", Colleen huffs in annoyance.

Just then Storm walks in, she smiles at them, "I'll back in a tick", she happy states as she walks up to the counter.

Colleen looks at Storm then back to the group at the table. "It's good to see her happy. It must be that young lady I saw her with just before I came in", she merrily comments. Charlie and Joey give each other a 'what the fuck' look.

"What girl, Jade", Ruby curiously quizzes.

"No. Jade is with that lovely army gentleman", Colleen lovingly coos. Ruby rolls her eyes; she thinks Tom is a macho dick. "I've never seen the young lass Storm had her arm around", she softly utters.

As Storm walks up to the table and glances out the window at the same time Aden does. "What the fuck", Storm and Aden both exclaim.

Storm dumps her two milkshakes on the table and bolts outside with Aden right behind her. Charlie looks out the window and groans, "What the fuck is he doing?"

Following Storm and Aden out of the Diner, Charlie sighs in an annoyance as she witnesses Angelo and Hugo having a punch up. Aden pulls Hugo back and this gives Angelo an opportunity to punch Hugo in the nose causing the blood to flow freely. Before Angelo can get another shot in, he is hit with intense pain running down his neck to his shoulder. He also feels himself being drag backward. A hit to the back of his right knee sends him crumpling to his knees. Charlie steps in the middle and harshly demands, "what the hell is going on here?"

"That arsehole started it! I was just having a nice conversation with that girl over there", Angelo growls gesturing to the slightly frighten and annoyed young woman. He feels more pressure to his neck and shoulder sending increased pain through his body. Glancing up to see who has a hold on him, he finds a stony face Storm glaring at him.

"You were hitting on the poor girl you fucking prick", Hugo savagely retorts and harshly wiping the blood from his nose.

"I bloody well was not and even if I was it was none of your fucking business", Angelo screeches back.

"Enough", Charlie bellows. "Hugo go get your nose check out! As for you Angelo, I want to see you in my office", she angrily comments, brooking on arguments.

"Charlie I want the bastard charged", Hugo remarks fuming.

"Me charged! You're the one that needs charging you sack of shit", Angelo retorts livid.

"I'll give you sack of shit you fucking dog cunt", Hugo screams hatefully back at Angelo.

"If you both don't shut up I'll arrested you for offensive language and disturbing the peace", Charlie crankily states. "Now go do what I told youse to do", she snaps.

Hugo roughly shakes off Aden and stalks off towards the Diner car park. Angelo suddenly slumps as Storm releases her hold on him. Angelo gingerly get to his feet massaging his neck. "Charlie...", Angelo starts to say in a whiny voice.

"I don't want to hear it Angelo! Now go", Charlie barks bisque manner and folds her arms.

Angelo grumbles something up his breathe as he stomps off to his car. Charlie takes in a deep angry breath in and releases it sharply. She then walks over to the young woman who has gotten caught up in Hugo and Angelo antagonistic behaviour toward each other. Charlie finds her being comforted by Storm, "I take it you know each other", Charlie rhetorically states.

"Charlie this is my sister Renee`", Storm calmly replies but her face holds an unimpressed look upon it.

"Hi Renee`", Charlie comments lightly relieved to find out that she is Storm's sister not a lover. "Can you please enlighten me as to what took place", she asks in her cop tone.

"Well the cute blonde hair guy, he came up to me and started making small talk", Renee starts to explain. "Then the broody dark haired guy came up and warned me about blonde guy being a liar and a murderer. And that is when they both started getting into it", she anxiously answers.

"Do you know who throw the first punch", Charlie gently questions.

"The blonde guy", Renee' nervously replies.

"Thanks Renee, I'll need you to come down to the station and sign a statement to that fact", Charlie tiredly states giving Renee` a small smile. She is totally pissed off at Angelo for getting into another mess and her now having to deal with it.

"No problem Charlie, I'll take her there down there soon", Storm quietly promises and gives Renee` a reassuring kiss to the top of her head.

Charlie nods her head as she feels an arm wrap around her waist. Looking she finds Joey so wraps her arm around her. Ruby sarcastically remarks, "well that was a lovely 'Welcome to Summer Bay', for you!" She then smiles and warmly introduces herself, "hi I'm Ruby."

"Hi Ruby, I'm Renee`", Renee replies smiling.

"Ren, these other lovely people are Joey, Charlie, Nicole and Aden", Storm affectionately introduces.

"Nice to finally meet all youse. Storm has told me a bit about youse", Renee` sincerely comments.

They all reciprocate Renee`s hello, then Ruby blurts out, "so will you be staying to run the Sydney restaurant, because Storm is hoping that you will?"

"I don't know yet, I have to talk to my dad first", Renee` honestly replies, then look at Storm inquisitively, Storm just smirks.

"Hey guys, Charlie and I have to get back to work soon, so why don't we go back inside the Diner and talk", Joey politely suggest, relaxing a bit now that she knows who Renee` is.

"Good idea", Charlie happily concurs as they start to head back inside the Diner.

Once they are back at their table they are greeted by anxious looking Leah who inquires, "Hi guys. So what happened between Angelo and Hugo?"

"The wankers, got into a dick pulling competition", Joey huffs taking her seat. She cannot stand to be around either man due to their past relationship with Charlie.

Stifle giggles and laughter are heard around the table at Joey's analogy of what took place. "Apparently as Angelo was trying to chat up Renee`, Hugo showed up and told her she should stay away from Angelo because he's a liar and a murderer. That's when Angelo took a swing at Hugo and then they really got into it", Aden informs his boss with disdain in his voice.

"Hang on who's Renee and what business is it of Hugo's who Angelo tries to chat up", Leah gruffly asks.

"I'm Renee`", Renee shyly answers giving Leah a small wave.

"Ren, this is Leah. She owns the Diner with Irene who's servicing at the counter", Storm warmly introduces. "And as for Angelo chatting up my sister and Hugo intervening, well I won't say that I'm not sorry that Hugo did", she truthfully remarks.

"I take it sis that you don't like Angelo", Renee` curiously questions.

"After the disgusting comments he made about Joey and Charlie and by letting people think that Charlie was cheating on Joey with him, no I don't like him", Storm answers stony faced.

"What is the prick homophobic", Renee` hotly demands.

"No, the arsehole is just jealous because Charlie gave him the flick", Aden bluntly replies. Renee` takes note of Aden and shyly smiles at him, which he returns.

"Yeah stay away from him Renee`; he'll turn you into a clingy, needy, whiny woman. He did it to Charlie", Ruby sarcastically comments.

"I beg your pardon", Charlie remarks insulted.

"It's true Charlz, ask Leah", Ruby innocently states.

Charlie looks sharply at Leah, who honestly agrees, "she's right Charlie. It was like all your strength just left you when you started dating him."

"So does that mean Angelo is your kryptonite babe", Joey teases.

"And does that mean we should shove him in a lead box to keep you safe Charlie", Aden cheekily crows.

"Now there's a thought", Storm utter. "Joey do you and Alf make your own sinkers", she mildly asks.

"Yeah but we don't have that much lead", Joey chuckles shaking her head.

"Damn", Storm feigns disappointment.

"You're terrible Muriel", Leah chortles.

"So I take it none of you like Angelo", Renee` states.

"Why would they, Constable Risotto tried to get Aden sent to gaol when the poor lad had a breakdown due to the terrible things his grandfather did. Then he shot and killed our beloved Jack, the Senior Constable's partner and lied about it", Colleen starts to rant. "Then he comes back here like he's done nothing wrong and then arrests Irene for murder! Thank the lord sanity prevailed and Irene was released from gaol. And as for the horrible things he called the Senior Constable, I admire her dignity not to lower herself to respond to his comments. And as for young Joey here having to endure his angry tirade because the Senior broke up with him. It's a miracle that your sister didn't hit him that day even though he deserved it", she states in righteous indignation.

"He was more in danger of getting a swift kick between the legs by Ruby, then me decking him", Storm laughingly retorts.

"I wish I had of", Ruby grumbles.

"Well I'm glad you didn't", Charlie pointedly states. Before anymore can be said, Charlie's mobile rings, "Charlie Buckton", she crisply answers. "Hold on. Its work", Charlie comments then walks away from and goes outside. "Sorry about that sir, what can I do for you", she politely asks.

Charlie listens carefully to what is being asked of her. "Sir tell me how am I suppose to persuade Hugo from not pressing charges against Angelo", she comments unimpressed from what is being asked of her. On hearing her superior's response, she closes her eyes, shakes her head and rubs her temple. "Think outside the box, okay sir", Charlie wearily answers. She listens as her superior says their goodbye, "I'll try my best sir, and you have a good day as well", she politely remarks, but she is not happy about what her superiors are forcing her to do.

As she disconnects her phone call, she feels arms wrap around her and weight on her right shoulder. Charlie turns her head and smiles, and then lightly kisses Joey's lips. As they draw apart, Joey gazes at Charlie slightly worried, "are you okay Charlie?"

"Yeah, just some more crap at work I have to deal with", Charlie utters tired.

"Well tonight I'll give you a massage. That is if you not doing more overtime", Joey comments with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

"No sweetheart, I'll be home about 5:30", Charlie firmly promises. Charlie then captures Joey soft lips and tenderly kisses her. As they slow break the kiss, Charlie reluctantly murmurs, "I've got to go honey."

"Will you have time to meet for lunch", Joey softly asks before kissing Charlie.

"Maybe, I'll give you a call", Charlie utters and responds by returning Joey's kiss.

"You know, you both could earn a fortune if you charged all the gawkers for the show youse are putting on", Georgia Watson snidely quips.

Not hearing Georgia approach, Charlie and Joey are startled a part by her comment. "Oh ha ha", Charlie sarcastically remarks.

"What, take a look", Georgia honestly comments. Joey and Charlie look around, and sure enough they find several groups of people watching them. "See I told youse", Georgia self satisfyingly crows.

"So what brings you here", Charlie firmly asks changing the subject.

"Coffee. And to drive you back to the station so Kendall and I can go on patrol", Georgia crisply responds.

"Why do you need to drive Charlie back to the station", Joey asks slightly confused.

"Because she absconded with my patrol car", Georgia briefly explains.

"Well you weren't using it, and I needed a coffee", Charlie innocently replies.

"I see. I didn't know Joey's lips were made of coffee", Georgia dryly states.

"Well they are, especially after she has been drinking one", Charlie cheekily responds.

"Mmm, pucker up Joey, I need a caffeine hit", Georgia states straight faced then puckering up her lips.

Charlie puts a hand in the middle of Georgia's chest, "I don't think so", she firmly comments.

"But Charlie, we're partners, and you know partners always share", Georgia teases, with Joey giggling.

"So you're telling me that I can kiss Jamie because we're partners", Charlie laconically enquires.

"No you can't kiss Jamie because you're on duty and her lips aren't made of coffee like Joey's are", Georgia patiently informs Charlie.

"What does me being on duty have to do with me not being able to kiss Jamie", Charlie asks mystified.

"Because her lips are made of beer so you'd get done for DUI", Georgia cheekily replies. "And you being in charge of the police station being cited for drinking on duty wouldn't be a good look either", she chortles with Joey continuing to giggle.

"Oh you are so not funny", Charlie dryly states. She turns around in Joey's arms, "as for you, your laughing is only encouraging her", she sardonically remarks before she gives Joey a heated kiss.

"Gees you two, youse aren't teenagers you know", Ruby sarcastically huffs. "And Charlz so not a good look with you in your uniform", she critically adds.

"But I love her in her uniform", Joey suggestively purrs winking at Charlie.

"Eeww, too much information", Ruby squawks in horror.

Everyone laughs at Ruby's reaction, with Charlie giving her daughter a hug and kissing the top of her head. "You behave and I'll see you this afternoon", Charlie slightly warns.

"You're no fun my Charlie", Ruby grumbles.

"I find Charlie a lot of fun", Joey happily states.

"Joey", Ruby exclaims with a pained expression on her face.

"What", Joey innocently asks.

"You know damn well what", Ruby remarks pouting.

However before anymore can be said, Georgia calmly interjects, "I'm sure she does Ruby and I hate to put a stop to all this, but I need to get a coffee and get back to my patrol. If I'm too much longer my boss will freeze my arse with her icy breath from the telling off that I will cop."

"I don't know why youse all think she's cold, I find her hot and steamy", Joey purrs looking at Charlie with desire filled eyes.

"You would", Ruby snorts.

"My dear Joey, you are the only one who can melt Senior Constable Freeze here", Georgia feigningly mourns.

"Yeah Joey can be very volcanic when she wants to be", Storm teases.

"And just not in the love department", Leah quips. She having witnessed Joey anger tirade at both Charlie and Storm.

"Well that's quite enough from all of you", Charlie gruffly comments slightly embarrassed. "Georgia get your coffee before I decide you need some exercise and have you run back to the station", she sternly states.

"Charlie how could you say that dirty word to me", Georgia pouts.

"What dirty word", Charlie asks perplexed.

"Exercise", Georgia mockingly squeaks.

Charlie gives Georgia a disgusted glare as everyone laughs at her antics. "Go get your coffee ya fool", Charlie snorts shaking her head.

As Georgia goes to get her coffee, Charlie and Joey says goodbye to everyone, then Charlie walks Joey to the Bait Shop. Leah and Aden return to the Diner, leaving Ruby, Nicole, Storm and Renee` standing outside the Diner. "So what are your plans for the day", Nicole politely asks Storm and Renee`.

"I'm giving Ren the twenty cent tour of Summer Bay", Storm warmly informs her.

"Well if you get the speedboat's key off Joey we can give her the fifty cent tour", Ruby eagerly suggests.

"Why don't _we_ wait until Joey gets off work so she can come with us in the speedboat", Storm counters.

"Sounds good. So where to first", Ruby chirps.

Just then, they are interrupted by Dr Megan Wright walking up to them. "Hi girls. Renee` it's lovely to see you", Meg happily comments giving Renee` a hug and kiss.

"It's good to see you too Meg. What brings you here to Summer Bay", Renee curiously enquires.

"Steve, the kids and I live here now", Meg warmly tells her.

"Why the move", Renee` curiously asks because of Megan being Storm's partner in their Sydney practice.

"Steve got the job of Town Planner with the council here after the last town planner was sacked for take bribes from a corrupt developer", Meg happily explains.

"The site is toxic", Ruby sourly adds.

"Steve is working with the EPA to have the site cleaned up, but it's going to take awhile before it will a viable site again", Meg informs them, she is unimpressed with what had occurred there. She is also worries when Steve visits the site due to its cancer causing effects.

"I'm just glad the council has hired someone who cares about cleaning it up! They were just planning to leave it how it was", Nicole huffs. She is still mourning the loss Belle.

"Steve would never stand for that. He probably told then in no uncertain terms that it is council's responsibility to clean the site up if they couldn't get the developer to pay for the cleanup", Storm promptly tells them.

"Which they couldn't due to all the bribery that took place", Meg remarks with disgust in her voice.

"And poor Martha and the other cancer suffers, they can't get compensation for the developer for the same reason", Ruby angrily states.

"For a small town, a lot has happen here", Renee` comments wondering what other unsavoury deeds that have happened here.

"You can say that again. There was even a cult here not long ago", Nicole tells her with disdain in her voice.

"Well why Nicole and Ruby tells you all about the underbelly goings on in the town, I'm going to borrow you sister for awhile", Meg lightly comments to Renee`. Storm gives Meg at curious look. "Storm walk with me", she says with a touch of steel in her voice.

When they are far enough away from Renee` and the two teenagers, Storm stops and turns to Meg. "So what's this about Meg", Storm curiously asks.

"I need to know that you didn't do it", Meg asks slightly worried.

"Didn't do what", Storm replies confused.

"What you said you were going to do", Meg anxiously remarks.

"Which was", Storm asks still mystified.

"To kill Grant Bledcoe if he came near Joey, Charlie and Ruby again", Meg softly utters.

"Well Grant was killed by the Co-op's fish truck, so no I didn't kill him", Storm sarcastically tells her.

"But knowing you, you had him watched", Meg presses.

"Yes I had him watched and no I didn't get them to kill him either", Storm states irritated.

"So you knew he was here in the Bay", Meg accusingly remarks.

"I didn't know he was here until after he was dead", Storm sharply retorts.

"How could you not know, you had the fucker followed", Meg comments annoyed.

"Yeah I did, but remember that seriously depressed teenager you asked me to look after, well her neighbour called me 3am that morning! By the time the doctors had her wrists stitched up and admitted into psychiatric care, I barely made it to my first client appointment at 9", Storm hotly fires back. "After that appointment is when I turned my phone back on, and that is when I found out I had two voicemail. The first telling me that Grant was in Summer Bay and did I want them to make an anonymous call the cops letting them know that he was there. And the second message was to tell me that he was run over and killed by the Co-op fish truck", she continues to heatedly explain.

"I see, but did you have whoever you had following him, make their present known", Meg suspiciously questions.

"So how you think I contributed to his death by scaring him into running out onto the road, and subsequently causing him to get run over, is that right", Storm scathingly demands.

"Well you told me what you told him! And a part of that was to mess with their head by touching them in crowded situations. So what am I suppose to think", Meg hisses.

"First off ask me, not accuse me! And as for having him touched in crowded situation, no I never did that", Storm tardily retorts. "And just like I pointed out to Detective Robertson, have you though that he committed suicide? Except he did it in a way that people might suspect foul play", she pointedly states.

"Why would he commit suicide", Meg huffs.

"Oh I don't, maybe because his wife left him and took the kids. You know with Bledcoe's personality type he couldn't stand that loss, they were his possessions. And with the charge of kidnapping his daughter, he wouldn't be allowed near his kids. That would have caused more impotent rage, add to that the loss of his job and what he damn well knew what was going to happen once he was in gaol", Storm clinically describes. "With all these contributing factures, he needed someone to blame. And who better then the woman who no longer was afraid of him and who dare defied him, Charlie. And what better way to hurt her by making his suicide appear that foul play may have occurred. Especially after he had claimed that Charlie, Ruby and I had abducted and tortured him", she tells Meg of her theory.

"A strong theory, but you all have alibis for your whereabouts at the time of his death, so no foul play on your parts", Meg argues.

"Well no foul play on Charlie and Ruby's parts, but you think I played a part in his death", Storm coldly corrects.

"I sorry Storm, with what you told me and you being so adamant about what you would do. I just needed to be sure", Meg apologises.

"Well so much for you being adamant about me not becoming the monster that I use to hunt", Storm bitterly remarks. "Now we both know the truth", she sadly and quietly states. Storm then walks away leaving Meg stunned.

"Storm wait that is not what I meant", Meg calls out and goes to follow her. Storm turns around and shakes her head. Meg stops mid stride from the thunderous look on Storm's face. Meg watches on hopelessly as Storm continues to walk away. "Oh fuck, what have I done", she whispers.

"Meg, what happened? What's wrong with Storm", Renee` anxiously asks worried about her sister.

"I fucked up", Meg truthfully tells her.

"What the hell did you say to her", Ruby harshly demands.

"It doesn't matter what I said. I just need you to keep an eye on her", Meg brushes aside Ruby's demand to know what she said to upset Storm.

"Like fuck it doesn't matter! From the look on Storm's face it fucking mattered", Nicole angrily blurts out. Storm has been there for all of them and she is upset that whatever was said to Storm obviously caused her distress.

"Look I can't tell youse okay, so please can youse just keep an eye on her for me", Meg barks. She is angry with herself for questioning Storm and now having Storm believe that she thinks the same as her that she will become a monster.

"Of course we will. She's family for christ sake", Ruby growls in disgust.

Renee is surprised by Ruby's comment about Storm being her family and by Nicole's strong reaction. "Come on let go find her", she says slightly worried about Storm.

As the young women head off to find Storm, Meg sighs and softly murmurs, "I'm so sorry my friend." She pulls out her mobile, searches for a number and makes a call.

* * *

><p>When Charlie arrives back at the station, she finds Angelo already in her office waiting for her. She quietly closes the door, then pins Angelo with a hard glare as she walks to her desk. "What the fuck were you thinking attacking Hugo like that? Do you want to blow this case", Charlie seethes in a low voice.<p>

"Of course I don't want to blow this fucking case! As for what I was thinking, I wanted some of Hugo's DNA to make a comparative with that unknown sample we got off DeBono's yacht", Angelo snidely retorts.

"Well you have obtained it illegally, so it isn't admissible in court", Charlie angrily fires back.

"I fucking well know that! But I just want to know if my hunch is right, that that cunt Austin was involve in Lou DeBono's death. And if he was, we can add that to the other charges against him. And when we arrest him for human trafficking we can legally obtain his fucking DNA", Angelo explains his reasoning for wanting Hugo's DNA.

"We all ready have a suspect in Lou DeBono's death, his gardener Oscar. We found the murder weapon in his belongings", Charlie sighs feeling a headache coming on.

"I think Oscar was set up, with Hugo fucking Austin planting the gun in his belongings", Angelo pointedly states.

Charlie sits on the corner of her desk and folds her arms. "Yeah Georgia and I think there were other people involved in Lou's death", she concedes. "And we haven't found any trace of Oscar since he fled", Charlie remarks in frustration.

"I'd doubt you will find him. He is probably fucking shark bait by now", Angelo comments just as frustrated as Charlie.

"Yeah", Charlie agrees. "But right now I have to deal with the fucking assault charge against you! I'm getting fucking sick of fixing your fuck ups Angelo", she annoying states.

"I'm sorry Charlie, I didn't think he would press charges", Angelo genuinely apologises.

"Well he is and because you called your fucking bosses, they then called my superiors and now they want me to make the assault charge against you disappear", Charlie fumes.

"How are you going to do that", Angelo asks worried.

"I have no fucking idea. But I do know that I have to suspend you pending a full investigation into the assault claim", Charlie aggravatingly replies rubbing her forehead.

"You can't do that Charlie! What about my case", Angelo exclaims in dismay.

"Well you should have thought about that before you decked Hugo", Charlie sarcastically points out.

"This is a fucking joke", Angelo growls.

"Well welcome to the fucking world that you've put me in with your fucking fuck ups", Charlie barks in reply.

They are interrupted by loud voice coming from outside Charlie's office door. Charlie pushes herself from off the corner of her desk and goes to investigate what all the ruckus is about. As she opens her door, she is met by the sight of Constable Wendy Brown trying to calm down an irritated Hugo Austin. Charlie sighs and walks over to them, "thankyou Constable Brown, I'll take it from here", she politely relieves Wendy who is happy to let her boss deal with Hugo.

Hugo sharply turns to Charlie and catches a sight of Angelo standing behind Charlie. "Charlie I want that fucking prick charge with assault", he angrily demands.

"I should charge you with assault you fucking arsehole", Angelo heatedly bites back.

"And I'll charge the pair of you with offensive language if you both don't put a sock in it", Charlie bellows incensed. "Hugo my office now! Angelo, go home", she sharply orders. "Everyone else please go back to your work", Charlie states softening her voice.

Hugo and Angelo take one last hated glare at one another before Angelo stomps out of the station and Hugo stalks off into her office. Charlie takes a deep breath and slowly exhales before following Hugo into her office. As she enters she sees Hugo madly pacing, she then gently closes her door. Hugo stops his pace, looks hard at Charlie and folds his arms. "I want him charged Charlie. I'm sick of the fucking prick hassling me", Hugo irately remarks.

"Are you sure about this Hugo? From what Renee` told me you kind of provoked Angelo", Charlie calmly states hating that she is manipulating the situation for Angelo benefit.

"Look Charlie, I thought the poor girl needed to know what kind of man he is", Hugo tries to justify his actions.

Charlie thinks, 'that's rich coming from a guy who deals in selling innocent people into slavery!' "And by doing that, you didn't think Angelo would take offense to your comments", Charlie sarcastically retorts.

"Well I didn't think he'd take a swing at me, especially since he was in uniform", Hugo sardonically replies.

"I see. Well for the moment Angelo is on suspension and when Renee` comes in I'll take her officially statement. And while you're here I'll get yours, then I'll start my full investigation. Which means I'll may have to call on you several time and I will have to speak with Martha and your family as well", Charlie calmly explains in her cop tone.

"What the hell has Martha and my family got to do with this", Hugo asks perplexed.

"Well you said that Angelo has been constantly hassling you, so I need to ask other people close to you if this is true and to what extent. Which if true, it goes to justify you wanting to let Renee` know what kind of man Angelo is", Charlie clarifies hoping Hugo will now want to drop his charge against Angelo so his family and Martha would not be brought into it.

"Is that really necessary? I don't want them brought into it", Hugo comments in dismay.

"I'm sorry Hugo that's all part of the investigation process", Charlie apologises.

"Well fucking forget it! I don't need the hassle of your investigation and neither does my family or Martha. Just promise me, you'll keep the prick away from me and mine", Hugo huffs in frustration.

"He'll keep his distance", Charlie assures him. She rudely thinks 'he better keep his fucking distance all I'll charge him myself!' "And thank you", she softly utters.

"Charlie I don't know how you put up with the arsehole. After what the cunt put you through, you deserve a medal", Hugo honesty remarks.

"It comes with the territory of being in charge of police station", Charlie lightly comments.

"I wasn't just talking about work stuff", Hugo pointedly states.

"Yeah well I have family and friends who are there supporting me", Charlie softly utters. "Talking of family how goes it with Bambang living with youse", Charlie curiously asks, knowing Hugo is not comfortable having Bambang around.

"Testing, especially with him not really knowing much English", Hugo carefully answers.

"I thought with you knowing Indonesian that language wouldn't be that much of a problem", Charlie nonchalantly comments.

"I really don't know that much Indonesian", Hugo protests ignorance. "Well I've got to get back to it. I've got a dive lesson in half an hour. I'll see you later Charlie", he briskly states stopping anymore talk about Bambang.

"Bye Hugo, and thanks again", Charlie says plastering a fake smile on her face; as she walks him out of her office.

Once she has watched Hugo leave, Charlie heads back to her office, where she makes three phone calls. One to her boss letting him know that Hugo has dropped his assault charge against Angelo. However due to the fact that he was in uniform when he punched Hugo she is recommending that he be suspend with paid for a week. He boss concurs with her and an example needs to be made that officers cannot get away with doing shit like that. The second call she makes is to Storm to let her know that Renee` does not have to come to the station because the charges have been drop. Once she is finished speaking with Storm she sighs deeply hoping that the rest of her shift will be quiet. Then she makes her third call phoning Joey to say that she will meet her for lunch. This puts a bright smile on her face, just hearing Joey voice wipes away the stress that Angelo has caused. "Senior Constable are you looking for me", Detective Robert Robertson happily asks walking into her office.

Charlie inwardly groans and plants a fake smile on her face. "No Detective, I just needed to make a couple of phone calls", she mildly replies getting out of her chair and moving from behind her desk.

"Well Charlie anytime I'm not here you are free to come in and make calls", Robert merrily states as he moves to sit in her chair.

"Thank you, you're too kind Detective", Charlie sarcastically responds as she walks out of her office.

Just as Charlie walks out of her office, Georgia and Kendall walk into the station. Charlie changes her direction and intercepts them. "Watson you're with me", she orders as she stalks out of the station.

"What have the fucking snakes done now", Georgia softly groans referring to Angelo and Robert.

"Watson", Charlie sharp loud voice hits Georgia's ears.

"Coming boss", Georgia calls out as she rushes out of the station.


	81. Chapter 81

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 81

It is 12:45pm on a beautiful sunny Friday afternoon as Charlie is slowly packing a suitcase for a weekend stay in Sydney. She had come off a nightshift five hours ago with only catching a couple of hours of sleep. Joey had offered to pack for her but Charlie had declined saying she had not yet decided what she would wear to the grand opening of 'Cyan Heaven'. As she is putting in her toiletry bag into suitcase, she feels warm arms wrap around her waist. Joey softly asks, "are you all packed? We said we'd be leaving by one."

"You know we could send just Rubes off to the opening and we could stay here and have a wonderful dirty weekend", Charlie cheekily suggests.

Joey sighs, "Charlie I thought we were past what happen?" Joey releases Charlie and folds her arms. Charlie turns and looks guiltily at Joey. "It was an honest mistake and nothing happened", she firmly but gently comments.

"But it should never have happened in the first place", Charlie utters in misery. She plonks down on the bed and putting her face in her hands.

Joey comes and sits down beside Charlie; she is tired and frustrated over her girlfriend's ongoing guilt. "Charlie I told you that you have nothing to be guilty about! Now can you just let it go", Joey responds annoyed. Charlie takes her face out of her hands and gives Joey a sorrowful look. "I swear Charlz if you apologise one more time or say you don't deserve me or some such shit, so help me god I'm going to slap you", she huffs irritated. "Now get that gorgeous arse of yours off this bed and let's get going", Joey grumpily finishes off as she stands up.

Charlie gives Joey a small smile as she stands up and puts her hands on Joey's hips. "I love you so much", Charlie whispers, her voice full of conviction.

"And I love you just as much! So I'm not going to leave you, okay", Joey truthfully tells her. Then she leans in and gives Charlie a soul-searing kiss.

As they are wrapped up in their kiss, they do not hear the sounds of approaching footsteps. "Of course this is why it's taking you so long to pack your bag! Gees can't you wait until we get to Storm's place before youse become randy nymphos", Ruby gripes.

Charlie and Joey are startled by Ruby's voice, with Charlie tensing up. "Shush Rubes you're spoiling my fun", Joey murmurs against Charlie lips.

"And youse are making me nauseous", Ruby snidely replies.

"Then go outside and vomit", Joey quickly shoots back at her.

"Okay, but make it a quickie, so we can leave soon", Ruby retorts walking away.

"Ooo, Rubes has given us permission to have quickie. Should we take her up on it", Joey purrs in Charlie's ear. She then lightly runs her hands down Charlie's back to her bum and gently gives it a squeeze.

"I'd want more than a quickie", Charlie chuckles.

"But it would relax you and tide you over", Joey seductively utters then she sucks on Charlie pulse point on her neck.

Joey lets her hands wander to the front of Charlie's shorts and undoes them. She slips a hand into Charlie's g-string and gently teases Charlie's clit. "Oh god Joey", Charlie softly cries out, as her hips starts to undulate against Joey's hands. Joey slides her fingers to Charlie's opening and softly strokes and teases there. Charlie hooks one of her legs over Joey's hips, "please baby, I need you inside", Charlie begs. Joey swiftly complies to her girlfriends need by thrusting two fingers inside her hot throbbing pussy. It does not take long for them to match a perfect rhythm. Soon Charlie is panting that she is nearly reaching the edge of her orgasm. To help her over the edge, Joey cups one of Charlie's breasts and starts to roll her harden nipple between her dexterous fingers. With this added pleasure, Charlie is swept away on a beautiful orgasm high.

Charlie clings tight to Joey was she rides out her orgasm, with Joey slowly and gently still pumping her fingers in and out of her making Charlie's orgasm last a bit longer. As she stops her thrusting, Joey leaves her fingers inside of Charlie as she tenderly kisses Charlie's lips. She feels the convulsions of Charlie's inner walls subsiding against her fingers allowing her to remove her fingers from inside of Charlie without hurting her. As Joey removes her fingers, Charlie the feels the loss and whimpers a little, which causes Joey to softly chuckle, "there'll be more later, I promise babe."

"God I hope so", Charlie huskily croaks.

"Now we better get going before Ruby comes back and has another go at us", Joey whispers was she steps back from Charlie so she can do up her shorts.

"I still prefer to stay here and have a dirty weekend", Charlie mumbles as she does up her shorts. As she glances at Joey, she groans as she watches Joey sucking her cream off her fingers.

"Well we're not! So if you want me to do that to you again, then you have to come with me to Storm's", Joey gruffly states raising a challenging eyebrow.

"If I must", Charlie capitulates dramatically.

"Yes you must", Joey replies rolling her eyes at Charlie. "Now come on", Joey orders.

"God you're such a slave driver", Charlie grumbles as she does up her suitcase and hauls it off the bed.

"And you love it", Joey teases as she swaggers towards the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>At Storm's place, Renee` walks into the study, sighs and shakes her head as she observes Storm typing away at her desk. She walks over to her big sister and puts her hands on Storm's shoulders. Feeling hands on her shoulders, Storm looks up from her computer screen to see Renee` with an unimpressed expression on her face. "Why are you still in here? Joey, Charlie and everybody will be here soon", Renee` grumbles at Storm.<p>

"So? They know where everything is. They don't need me to hold their hands", Storm responds nonchalantly.

"That's not the point, they're your guests and you're the host. So get out of that chair and go make the coffee", Renee` growls at her.

"Well you're here as well, so why don't you make the coffee", Storm mildly retorts.

"Oh no. No more hiding out in here! You get that fanny of yours out of that chair right now and into the kitchen", Renee` gruffly commands as she grips tight on Storm's shoulders and starts to drag her out of it.

"Oi, get off! And I'm not hiding out in here", Storm exclaims indignant as she shakes Renee` off her.

"Bullshit! When you're not at work, you're in here! So if that's not hiding out I don't know what is", Renee` counters annoyed.

"Look I have to finish this book, I'm already behind with it", Storm replies in slight frustration.

"Fuck the book! I thought we would get to do things before the restaurant opened! But clearly that damn book is more important than me", Renee` voices her angry and frustration.

Storm immediately feels guilty, she get out of the chair and hugs her upset sister. "Hey I'm sorry. You are more important to me then the book", Storm responds in a contrite voice.

"Well it hasn't felt that way. Since we've got back from Summer Bay all you do is go to work and when you're home you're working on that damn book", Renee` vents hugging Storm back.

"I'm sorry sis. It's just when I get home you're usually still at the restaurant or out with Jade so I figured my time would be best spent trying to finish my book", Storm quietly explains.

"You know you could have joined Jade and I", Renee slightly admonishes Storm drawing out of their embrace.

"Out shopping, no thanks", Storm slightly aghast.

"We didn't just shop you know", Renee` comments slightly miffed bumping hips with Storm.

"Why, what was wrong with Jade", Storm teases.

"Nothing. You know there is more to Jade then just shopping", Renee` replies chuckling knowing full well that Jade is a renowned shopaholic.

"I know there is, but given the chance, she'd shop for days", Storm warmly jokes.

"She more windows shops then anything", Renee` confesses.

"Only because she can't afford it", Storm cheekily states.

"I think even if she could afford it she'd still window shop more", Renee` remarks giggling.

Before they can say anything more, they are interrupted by beeping noise letting them know that the front gate being opened. "Sounds like our guests have arrived", Storm lightly comments as they walk out of the study. "Oh if you're gunna become an Aussie you should know we say arse not fanny. Because fanny to us is a woman's vagina", Storm tell Renee` smirking.

"Well your fanny had to get out of the chair along with your ass", Renee` quips back.

"Sweetie we say arse not ass", Storm tartly states. Renee` glares at her, "what? You said you wanted to become an Aussie, so you need to learn the lingo", she comments grinning.

"Just make the bloody coffees, Renee` huffs as they reach the kitchen.

"Good start there sis. Us Aussies do say bloody a lot", Storm cheekily responds as she starts to make the coffee.

Just then, the front door opens with Aden calling out, "Hi mum, we're here!"

"Mom", Renee repeats confused and giving Storm a queer look.

"Aden wants me to adopt him, so he won't have to suffer dishpan hands any longer", Storm informs her chuckling.

"G'day, how are youse", Aden politely asks smiling at Renee`.

"Hey Aden", Storm warmly replies.

"I'm good. But if you think having Storm adopt you will get you out of working in a kitchen, well you're sadly mistaken. Because if she does, you'll be working in my restaurant's kitchen, like all the Daniel kids have", Renee` bluntly tells him.

"But Storm a Daniel kid", Aden pointedly states.

"Yes, and when she came and visited us, she worked in one of dad's restaurants", Renee` patiently answers Aden.

"So that's where you learnt to cook", Ruby half states half asks.

"There and by watching mum cook", Storm warmly answers.

"So when you visit do you still work in the restaurant", Nicole curiously asks.

"No because I usually stay at one of my homes. But I do cook breakfast when I stay the night at my father's place", Storm lightly replies.

As Storm is saying that Joey walks over to her, "Hey", she quietly utters as she gives Storm a hug, which she returns.

"Hey yourself", Storm murmurs as she releases Joey. As they draw apart, Joey lightly kisses Storm on the lips. Storm smiles then looks over Joey's shoulder and sees Charlie and Leah. "Hi Charlie. Hi Leah", she quietly and warmly says.

"Hi", Charlie replies slightly uneasy.

"Hey you", Leah happily greets Storm walking over to her and giving her a hug. "And thanks again for letting us stay here", she gratefully states.

"Anytime", Storm softly replies moving out of their hug. "You're family", she honesty remarks.

"Aww, you're so sweet", Leah coos and then softly gives Storm a kiss.

"Leah, are you sure you're not interested in Storm, 'cause it looks it from where I'm standing", Ruby teases.

"Then you're standing at the wrong angle", Leah quickly fires back.

Everyone laughs at Leah's reply with Leah looking smugly at Ruby, who shakes her head and laughs. "So who's for coffee", Storm asks smiling.

"I'd love a coffee, but I've got to get to the restaurant. So I'll see y'all there", Renee` regretfully answers. "And Storm, no excuses", she sternly warns.

"What's this", Joey harshly demands. "Of course she is going to be there", she firmly states brooking no arguments and glaring at Storm to dare say otherwise.

"You know I do have clients that might need my help", Storm pointedly responds.

"And you do have other staff who can help them if they need it", Renee sarcastically retorts.

"Yeah, but some of my client will only talk to me", Storm stubbornly counters.

"Don't worry Renee`, she'll be there", Joey bleakly interjects folding her arms and raising a challenging eyebrow at Storm.

Before anything, more can be said they are interrupted by a loud beeping noise. "What the hell is that", Ruby rudely exclaims.

"It's an alarm to let us know when the front gate is being opened", Renee mildly answers.

"Making sure no one with a key can sneak up on you", Joey quips.

"That's right", Storm smirks and winks at Joey, due to them being caught out by Jade.

"What about people who don't have a key", Ruby laconically asks.

"There's motion detectors and video surveillance", Storm succinctly replies.

"You've beefed up security. Was that because of Grant", Aden curiously inquires.

"I've always had video surveillance, but I did get the motion detectors install because of him", Storm lightly answers.

"Where are the cameras", Charlie squawks nervously.

"They cover all of the front and back yards. Up either sides of the yards. The garage, the back deck, the front door and all the windows and doors", Storm meticulously replies. "As well as the kitchen, living room, dining room, laundry, front and rear entrances and the family room", she calmly finishes off.

Joey, Charlie, Ruby and Nicole all stare at Storm in embarrassed horror. "Who monitors the video", Joey croaks.

"Oh it looks like a few of you got up to some mischief, that youse don't want people to see", Aden howls in delight.

"Shut up Aden", Ruby snaps.

"Oh this is too good", Aden continues to crow.

"Aden don't be insensitive. What if it was you who got caught on the video", Leah states admonishing him as she tries not to smirk.

"They'd be doing the same as me", Aden points out chuckling.

"I would not", Charlie indignantly comments.

"Of course you would Charlz", Ruby snorts contradicting her mother.

"I know I would", Joey mumbles chuckling.

"Thanks for the support sweetheart", Charlie grumbles and pouts at her girlfriend.

"You know I won't lie babe", Joey quips stepping over to Charlie and lightly kissing her pouting lips.

They are all interrupted when a grumpy Jade stomps in touting, "god are youse joined at the lips? It sickening!"

"What the hell as got you in such a charming mood", Renee brusquely asks.

"Fucking Tom called and told me he'll meet me at the restaurant because him and a few army buddies are playing another game of paintball terrorist! Fucking arsehole", Jade snipes.

"Silence, I kill you", Storm cheekily blurts out.

"Very funny, Achmed", Jade gruffly responds unimpressed.

The other all try to stifle their laughter due to the fact it is rare for Storm to just blurt out witty one-liners like that.

"I wonder if Tom is going to prematurely detonate his paintball, click poof", Storm teases.

With that, everyone burst into howls of laughter, even Jade joins in due to her picturing Tom with an exploding paintball going off and covering him in fluorescent pink paint. "Well on that note, I'll see you all at the restaurant", Renee` comments chuckling as she heads for the door leading to the garage.

They all say their goodbyes to her. "So who would like a coffee", Storm happily asks.

"Not me. I'm going for a swim", Ruby merrily responds.

"That sounds like a good idea", Joey agrees. "Come on you lot get your swimmers on", she commands.

"I take it we don't have a choice", Jade comments slightly taken back by Joey forthright instruction.

"That's right, so move your butt", Joey crisply answers.

"Bossy, isn't she", Jade grumbles.

"Yep", everyone agree in unison.

"Then what are youse waiting for", Joey lightly barks and chapping her hands once. "Move it people", she gruffly orders.

* * *

><p>With that, everyone headed off to get into their swimmers. Joey and Charlie pick up their bags and goes to Joey's old room. Ruby and Nicole walk into the theatre room; with Aden, getting his swimmers out of his bag and heads for the bathroom. Leah looks a bit unsure where to get dressed until Storm suggests the study pointing towards the door. Leah gratefully smiles and toddles off to get ready. Storm then follows Jade into her room to do what Joey commanded everyone to do.<p>

Charlie and Joey are the last to emerge from their room after getting a bit carried away when they were naked. As they are about to open the back sliding door, Joey hears the soft sweet voice of 'Trisha Yearwood', coming from the direction of the theatre room. Taking Charlie's hand, she leads her off to investigate if Ruby and Nicole are still inside. Charlie baulks terrified that they might walk in on her daughter and Nicole having sex. Charlie does not want a repeat experience of that; however, Joey drags Charlie towards the theatre door. When they arrive, they find two doors not one, Joey looks questioning at Charlie, who just shrugs her shoulders. Joey quietly opens the new door, she finds Storm sitting at a computer desk typing away. They can hear Storm softly singing along with the song 'Believe Me Baby (I'd Lied)'. Joey sighs and walks into the room pulling a reluctant Charlie with her. "So this is new", Joey mildly states looking around the room.

Storm pauses the song and swivels around in her chair to face Joey and Charlie. "Yeah I thought it would be a good idea to separate the study from the theatre, seeing I have to get this book finished and having my sister now living here. She can watch a movie and I can keep writing. It also makes a private room for someone to sleep in", Storm casually replies.

"Cool", Joey responds. "So come on, you can do some more writing tomorrow", she calmly states holding out her hand.

"I really need to keep going. So you two go and have some fun", Storm coolly answers, there is a slightly tightening around her eyes.

"Okay. Come on sweetheart", Charlie comments with slight relief in her voice.

"No", Joey snaps putting her hands on her hips. "This is fucking ridiculous! Are you both going to try and avoid each other while we're here", she demands annoyed. Both Charlie and Storm look guiltily at each other then at Joey. "I see! So is there more to it than what youse told me", Joey asks irritated.

"No", the both of them exclaim in unison.

"So what's the fucking problem? You both thought it was me in bed with youse and a bit of groping happened! It wasn't like you both knew it was one another you were with. So get over it", Joey frustratingly growls.

"But that's just it Joey, I should have known because we're not together", Storm sadly confesses.

"And I should have known the difference, for god sake I know your body intimately", Charlie exclaims disgusted in herself.

"Look youse were both tired, neither of youse got much sleep the night before! Youse made a genuine mistake and youse told me about it. So no harm done, unless there is more to it", Joey comments trying to be reasonable and raising a challenging eyebrow.

Charlie and Storm had confess to her that they had touched the other intimately thinking it was her. It had all came about after Charlie had gotten home from being called out just after 1 in the morning. She had only been asleep for about half an hour, so by the time she got home it was after 11 that morning. Charlie had arrived home to a near empty house, only Storm was home. She had been sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cold cup of coffee. Charlie had taken in Storm's exhausted state and had asked her what was wrong.

Storm had told her that she had been having nightmares about becoming the monster that she feared she'd become. Charlie had empathised with her; she knew that Storm had delved into some true evil minds so she was not surprised it had marked her in some way. However, Charlie had vehemently told Storm that she did not believe that Storm could ever become a monster, because monsters do not have a conscience and enjoyed what they did. She had then pointed out to Storm, that her horrified reaction showed to her that Storm does have a conscience so therefore she would never go there. Then Charlie had made up the sofa bed and told Storm to lay down and get some sleep.

After Charlie had had her shower, she went and checked on Storm and found her caught in a nightmare. She climbed on to the bed and had soothed Storm out of it by telling her that it was just and nightmare and that she was safe. Charlie had spooned Storm saying for her to go to sleep that she would watch over her. They both had fallen asleep in that position. A few hours later as they were in that state between awaking and sleeping and having changed position with Storm now spooning Charlie, they both were thinking about Joey. Each believing that they were with Joey, Storm found her hand under Charlie's silk pyjama top cupping Charlie's breast who she thought was Joey's. Storm had then started to softly stroke Charlie nipple, which in turn caused Charlie to respond thinking it was Joey who was stroking her nipple. Charlie then slide her hand between her and Storm and between Storm's legs and started rub Storm's clit through her boxer shorts. At that point, they both had moaned and realised that neither was with Joey and they had sprung off the sofa bed as though it was on fire. They then apologised profusely to one another.

Charlie had then nearly hyperventilated thinking that Joey was going to leave her if she found out. It had taken Storm a while to calm Charlie down, but she pointed out that they needed to tell Joey because she would know something was up. When Charlie tried to argue about keeping it a secret, Storm refused telling Charlie that her lies have cause her nothing but trouble. Then Storm had used the old adage, the truth would set her free. Therefore, it was agreed that they would tell Joey the truth for good or ill.

Joey had patiently listened to them as they explained what had happened and they profoundly apologised to her. Joey had smiled at them and thanked them for being honest with her. She had then told them that nothing really happened so everything was fine. However, for the last six days, both Charlie and Storm have been eaten up by guilt because each believed that it should never had happen because they both should have remembered where they were. Their guilt is driving Joey crazy and she is about to slap them, however she decides on something else to snap the women she love out of their guilt. "Did youse sleep together", Joey sternly question.

"No", Charlie and Storm exclaims horrified.

"God sweetheart I would never do that to you again. I don't want to lose you. It would kill me", Charlie tearfully confesses.

"Then no cheating happened", Joey gently utters more as a statement as she takes Charlie into her arms.

"No cheating happened Logan", Storm honestly swears.

"No sweetheart, no cheating happened", Charlie upsettingly murmur against the croak of Joey's neck as she hugs Joey tightly.

Joey draws a bit away from Charlie so she can look into Charlie tear stained pale blue eyes. "Then no harm, no foul. Okay", Joey gently tells her. "Though the offer of my own fleet of trawlers is very tempting Doc, but you have nothing to make up for. It was an honest mistake", she lightly teases. "Now can we please move past it before I slap the both of you", Joey grumbles good-naturedly.

"You know Charlie and I might like you slapping us", Storm cheekily replies wiggling her eyebrows.

"Don't make me come over there", Joey warns smirking, with Charlie softly starting to giggle.

"But mistress Beanie Girl, I love your attention", Storm playfully states sliding from her chair to her knees. She gives Joey an over the top adoringly look and flutter her eyelids.

Joey looks at Storm helplessly and Charlie burst out laughing. "Get up ya fool", Joey orders embarrassed.

"Your every wish is my command mistress", Storm continues to tease as she stands up.

"Will you stop it", Joey huffs as Charlie laughs. "And you're not helping", she whinges glaring at the both of them. As Storm is about to reply Joey hastily utters, "silence I kill you!" Storm bursts out laughing at that. "Come on I need a swim", Joey remarks shaking her head and walking towards the study's door. As Storm opens her mouth Joey quickly states, "don't you dare say it."

"Okay...mistress", Storm innocently answers.

Charlie laughs; Joey glares at Charlie and growls at Storm, "fucking smartarse." Joey is happy that things are starting to get back to their normal.

"Hey Charlie how's your dad", Storm asks concerned due to Detective Robertson's questioning of him.

"Not good. The fucking prick Robertson interrogated him and got him so wound up that the nursing staff had to sedate him", Charlie angrily replies. "And the worse part about it is, is that no one can place seeing dad at the time of Grant's death. The last time dad was seen was at 6:30 that morning and the next time he was seen was at lunchtime. Plenty of time for him to get to Summer Bay, chase Grant and return to the nursing home", she finishes off tearfully.

"Try not to worry Charlie, between Morag's people and mine, we'll find someone who saw Ross in the city at the time Grant got killed", Storm quietly reassures gently squeezing her shoulder.

"I hope you're right", Charlie remarks despondently.

"Have faith babe", Joey utters encouragingly then kisses Charlie's temple. She then leads them out of the study.

As Joey and Charlie walk out the sliding back screen door, Coco runs inside and greets Storm. Storm picks her up and Storm says to her what she has uttered a lot over the last six days, "hurry up and grow little one, so we can go." Storm receives Coco's usual response which is happy licks.

* * *

><p>A white stretch limousine pulls up at the media spectacle opening of 'Cyan Heaven'. Renee` has booked Liam Murphy to play at the opening. This has drawn a lot attention, also some celebrities. Ruby is the first to step out of the limousine and is greeted by flashing cameras popping off. She is wearing a purple graceful A-LinePrincess one-shoulder sweep train chiffon Charmeuse evening dress with ruffle beading. Nicole is next to step out and is a bit overwrought by all the flashing cameras, and instinctually she takes a hold of Ruby's hand. She is dressed in a red Mermaid Sweetheart floor-length Charmeuse evening dress with ruffle lace. Aden quickly hops out and puts his arms around the two teens. He is wearing a white Toucan designed microfibre suit with a burgundy French cuff dress shirt with matching tie and hanky. He whispers through his smile, "smile girls and act like this is normal for you."

"Easy for you to say", Ruby hisses through her smile. "I hope the rest get their arses out here soon", she gripes continuing to smile.

Charlie and Joey gracefully steps out of the limousine, Joey had surprised Charlie by wearing the midnight blue backless formal dress with a sexy v-cut bodice with floral straps that Storm had brought her. She has left her down like the first time she and Charlie went out to dinner as a couple. Charlie on the other hand is sporting a French braid and she is wearing a salmon pink Greek goddess style dress that has left her right shoulder bare. Leah is next to follow wearing a strapless silver grey full-length gown with a silver band around the waist. Jade and Storm quickly follow Leah, Jade wearing a hunter green Empire Sweetheart floor-length chiffon Charmeuse Holiday dress with beading ruffle. Storm is wearing a pair of rich blue leather pants, a pale blue tailored made dress shirt with pink trimmed collar and cuffs, topped off with a royal blue Tahoe jacquard vest.

Storm links arms with Jade and Leah and follows the rest of the entourage up to the front of the restaurant. Ruby has stopped them just shy of the marble stairs leading up to the front doors, due to Esther Anderson and Kate Bell being interviewed by media. They are both in the series 'Fraser's Cove', Esther playing marine biologist Elizabeth Harrington and Kate playing the resorts helicopter pilot, Jessie Whiteman. Nicole quietly addresses the group, "the goss is that their characters get together."

"I wonder which of them is going to get killed off. They can have Liz attacked and killed by a shark or Jess crashing her copter and dying", Aden snorts due to the last gay storyline, where the gay bartender was killed in a botched robbery.

"Apparently not, it looks like they are going to be a long term couple. Both Esther and Kate have signed a two year contract", Nicole excitingly informs them.

"About time that channel moved into the twenty first century", Jade gruffly remarks.

"Hey guys there's Ren. We better keep going", Storm warmly comments. She then leads their tightly knitted little family clan passed the gorgeous actors and up 'Cyan Heaven's' marble stairs. "Hey Charlz, you and Esther Anderson could be sisters. And Jo you could be Kate Bell's", Ruby states amazed at the likeness between the women.

"Yeah right Rubes. I don't think so", Charlie rudely snorts.

"Speak for yourself babe. I like that Ruby thinks I'm as beautiful as Kate Bell", Joey comments pouting.

"I'm talking about me sweetheart. You are gorgeous", Charlie responds alarmed that she might of offended her beautiful girlfriend. She leans in and tenderly kisses Joey's soft lips.

As they draw apart, they are surprised when Esther cheekily comments as she walks pass them, "go for it girls."

Charlie and Joey blush red with embarrassment as Ruby rolls her eyes and sighs, "please don't encourage them."

"Hush Rubes. Their young and in loove", Leah teases.

"And a pair of nymphos", Ruby grumbles.

"Ruby", Charlie exclaims in embarrassed horror.

"If I was lucky to find that right person for me, I'd flaunt it too", Kate chips in and winks, coming to the lovers rescue. Then her and Esther walk off to enter the restaurant.

Renee` comes gliding down the stairs and greets them. "This is a great turn out", she happily states. "I hope the rest of the night goes as well", Renee` nervously utters.

"Don't worry sis, you'll do great. You always do", Storm warmly reassures her.

"Thanks Storm. Now let's get you lot inside and seated", Renee she merrily responds as she shows them the way. "Oh girls you look gorgeous. And Aden you look handsome in that suit", she admiringly tells them as her eyes linger on Aden.

They all say their thank you to her with Aden slightly blushing and mumbling his thanks. "You look beautiful", Aden shyly croaks.

"Why thank you", Renee` beams taking his arm and leading them inside.

"Well it looks like we're on our own babe", Nicole quips giggling, following Renee` and Aden.

"About time", Ruby utters putting her arm around Nicole and kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Well if all this lesbian love keeps up, they'll think it is a gay restaurant", Leah jokes.

"Well at least gay friendly", Storm comments smiling.

"True. Hey Jade wasn't Tom suppose to be meeting us here", Leah curiously remarks.

"Yeah but apparently his Jeep got a flat on the way back from that paintball place, so he's running late", Jade answers annoyed.

"Better late than never", Joey politely states.

"Come on before the rest of them get to faraway", Jade grumpily comments as she links arms with Storm and starts dragging her. Storm quickly links her other arm with Leah before Jade could drag her too far.

Charlie snakes her arm around Joey and gently kisses her temple, "Shall we go sweetheart", she softly asks.

"Yes babe we shall", Joey lovingly replies as they quickly catch up with the others.

* * *

><p><em>I just wanted to add this disclaimer and apologises if my poetic license for using Esther Anderson and Kate Bell offends them because no offence was intended.<em>


	82. Chapter 82

_G'day all, I'm sorry it has take longer for me to update but I've be sick with the flu :o( DV8 you find out who Meg called in this chapter ;o) And mrstanyaslater welcome aboard :o) Please enjoy :o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Chapter 82

Rated R

Aden sits on one of the timber decks not far from Charlie's thinking spot drinking a stubbie of beer as he watches the surf crash on the pristine white shoreline. He wonders how his life has gotten so fucked up. As he continues to watch the waves and drink his beer, he is joined by Joey, whose hand nudges him as she sits next to him. He glances at her, and then he picks up a stubbie from the six-pack holder and offers it to her. "No thanks Ade, 9 in the morning is a little early for a drink", Joey politely declines. She is worried about him, especially with him drinking.

"Suit yourself", Aden comment indifferently as he stares out over the surf and puts the stubbie back. He takes a swig from the stubbie he is drinking. "So why are you here Joey, I thought I was the worst cunt in the world, therefore banished from your lives", he bitterly remarks.

"Well to begin with you were the worst cunt in the world but that was because we were all so mad at you", Joey truthfully tells him. "But now I think it's time we sort this out as a family", Joey thoughtfully states looking at him as he stares dejectedly out to sea.

"Family, yeah right", Aden sourly snorts.

"Yeah family Aden! You know families do get angry with each other from time to time", Joey fires back annoyed.

"All of you shut me out Joey! None of youse would let me explain or apologise", Aden raises his voice letting is hurt and anger surface.

"Yeah I'm sorry it's taken this long, but you aren't the only one hurt and angry", Joey concedes but she remains strong. "And trying to justify what you did, isn't helping", she firmly adds. "Also you taking off the last four day hasn't helped either", Joey vents with concern in her voice.

"Look when it comes to him, I just lose it okay", Aden explains irritated.

"Aden that's what I'm talking about! You're trying to justify what you did that night, instead of taking responsibility for your actions", Joey retorts in frustration. "And okay Liam brings out the worst in you, but what about what you said to Nicole, do you think she deserve that", Joey asks fiery.

"Of course I didn't mean what I said to Nicole. I was just so angry and when she was defending him I just lost it", Aden exclaims feeling ashamed of himself.

* * *

><p>It all started when, Liam was introduced on the stage at 'Cyan Heaven' to perform for the grand opening crowd. As soon as Aden clapped eyes on him, his irrational hatred for him rose. However, Aden did his best to try to ignore it, due to the fact that he promised everybody he would be fine and would not cause a scene. Although in his effort to try and ignore his hatred, his drinking increased. At one stage during the night, Storm sat beside him as he was glaring at Liam and quietly utters, "Aden are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah why", Aden curtly replies, still shooting daggers at Liam.

"Well the death stare you've giving Liam suggest you're not alright. Also the amount of alcohol you're consuming, says you're struggling having to see him", Storm calmly retorts.

"Look I promised I wouldn't make a scene and I won't! But that doesn't mean I have to like seeing the cunt", Aden snaps.

"No you don't have to like it. However if it gets too much for you, just let me know and we'll leave, okay", Storm kindly offers.

"Thanks Storm, but I can't ask everyone to leave because I let that bastard get to me", Aden wearily replies, first looking down at his beer glass in his hand then at Storm.

"The other can still stay, I was just talking about you and me leaving", Storm comments smiling.

"Thanks, but if it comes to that, I'll just go for a walk", Aden remarks returning Storm's smile, grateful for her offer.

As the night draws on, Aden finds that the alcohol is not helping but causing him to become agitated and depressed. Joey and Charlie join him and Storm at their table, just having come back for the toilet, their appearance are slightly flushed. "Looks like you two did more than pee when youse went to the loo", Aden teases.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aden", Charlie retorts slightly embarrassed about being caught out.

"Yeah yours and Joey's flushed cheeks and the love bite on your neck suggests no hanky panky took place", Storm mildly quips.

"Love bite", Charlie squawks in horror putting her hand to her neck.

"Charlz there's no love bite on your neck, Storm is teasing you", Joey admonishes.

"But the one on her shoulder is starting to show though", Storm smugly states pointing to it.

Charlie turns her head and looks at her bare shoulder, she it mortified to see Joey has marked her. "Joey", Charlie hisses in disbelief.

"What can I say, you get me so excited and you're so damn tasty", Joey cheekily answers. Storm gently moves some of Joey's hair as something has caught her eye. Joey turns her head and curiously asks, "what?"

"It appears that you are good enough to eat as well", Storm laughs tracing the love bite that Charlie has left just below the back of Joey's neck.

"Well at least your hair is covering the love bite I gave you", Charlie huffs as Joey stares at her in astonishment. Storm and Aden laugh at the lovers. "And you two stop laughing", Charlie grumpily orders.

"But Charlie, youse are so adorable when youse are embarrassed", Aden jokingly coos.

"I'll give you adorable", Charlie mumbles as she looks over at the dance floor to see Ruby and Nicole walking back to the table. She then catches sight of Leah, Charlie growls, "what the fuck is that mongrel doing here!"

The laughter at the table abrupt ceases, "Charlie who are you talking about", Joey asks worried and takes hold of Charlie's hands as she starts to stand.

Charlie looks down at Joey, her anger showing on her face. "Fucking Robertson", she savagely barks.

Still holding on to Charlie's hand tight, Joey looks over at the dance floor and sees Detective Robert Robertson slow dancing with Leah. "Charlie, honey maybe he is here because of Leah. He has been asking her to go out with him for awhile now", Joey calmly soothes not wanting Charlie to make a scene.

"I'm sure it might be part of the reason he's here. But my gut tells me he's here to ruffle some feathers", Charlie comments still seething.

Pulling Charlie back down into her sit, Joey gently cups Charlie's face. Joey whisper "then don't let him babe." Joey then softly kisses Charlie's lips.

"God you two are going to get chapped lips", Ruby gruffly remarks sitting down. Joey gives Ruby the finger as she continues to kiss Charlie. "How rude are you Josephine! I have a good mind to put you over my knee and spank your bum", she quips feigning insult.

"You never know Rubes, she might like that", Aden responds crowing.

"Knowing them nymphos, she probably would", Ruby snorts.

"Ruby", Charlie scolds tearing her lips from Joey's sweet lips.

"Well when you walk into the kitchen and find your mother's girlfriend dressed in only your police shirt carrying a tray of whipped cream, chocolate, champagne, strawberries and a bowl of ice cubes, a bit of S and M wouldn't be a big leap to make", Ruby pointedly comments to Charlie.

"Oh this is good, do tell", Aden delightfully utters his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I don't think so", Charlie squawks totally embarrassed.

"But Charlz it sounds so delicious", Aden teases, gratefully for the distraction.

"It was", Joey purrs.

"Joey you're not helping", Charlie pouts.

"I was just being truthful", Joey innocently responds.

"So dish the delish", Aden eagerly states. "Tell me all about where the food was smeared and where the champers was poured onto", he keenly comments ready to listen to Joey or Charlie tell them what happened.

"You might want to hear what they got up to, but I don't", Ruby firmly remarks with a slight shiver running through her as a flashes back to the time she walked in on Charlie and Joey having sex.

"You don't want some lesbian sex tips Rubes", Aden asks feigning innocence.

"No", Charlie and Ruby shriek in unison.

"Well I think you have you answer Aden. No lesbian sexcapade goss. Which is a pity cause I was looking forward to hearing about it too", Storm comments feigning disappointment.

"And that's enough out of you too", Charlie grouses glaring at Storm.

"But Charlz, you and Logan are gorgeous and your love making must be hot", Storm utters in a smouldering husky voice and winks seductively at them.

"Joey make her stop", Charlie pleas.

"Storm", Joey croaks unable to help her responds to Storm's sexy husky voice.

Any comment that was going to be said gets interrupted by Leah arriving back at the table with Detective Robert Robertson in tow. "Good evening all. Ladies you all are looking lovely tonight. And Aden good to see you as well", Robert smoothly greets them.

"What the hell are you doing here! As you can see dad isn't here for you to intimidate and terrorise" Ruby growls in a low voice.

"I'm not here looking to question your grandfather Ruby", Robert tells her emphasizing grandfather. "I'm here to see what the new restaurant is like. It has had a lot of press coverage so I thought I'd see for myself if it any good", he calmly finishes off.

"Well technically Ross is both father and grandfather to Ruby. Therefore if she wants to call Ross dad, she can", Storm interjects countering his grandfather comment.

"True since he and his deceased wife adopted their granddaughter", Robert concedes but in a way that rubs, salt into Charlie's wound of not being able to look after Ruby when she was a baby.

"Detective if you're here just to provoke some kind of reaction to cause a scene, then I will have my sister politely asks you to leave", Storm subtly warns.

"Is this why you're here and why you asked me to dance, to upset Charlie and  
>Ruby", Leah scathingly demands.<p>

"No. As I said, I just came to check the restaurant out. And yes I knew you were going to be here, so I thought we might get to talk over a drink", Robert answers trying to placate Leah knowing that he just lost major points with her, for having a dig at Charlie and Ruby.

"What the fuck are you doing here", Veronika snips incensed.

"Ah 'Castrator' how nice to see you", Robert comments smugly unable to help himself.

"You know Robert, everyone is right about you, you're a fucking jerk", Leah remarks sternly, her disproval showing in her voice. "Now can you please leave", Leah firmly orders brooking no arguments.

"Is everything alright here", Renee` asks suspiciously.

"Yes Detective Robertson was just leaving", Leah responds with annoyance in her voice.

"Goodnight ladies, Aden. Have a good evening", Robert politely responds then slowly walks away wondering what he can do to make it up to Leah.

"So what was that all about", Renee` asks eying off everyone wondering if the detective presence is going to cause trouble.

"Just a dickhead trying to get up everyone's noses", Heather answers, not happy about the name Robertson called her wife.

"Well clearly he succeeded. Would you like me to ask him to leave", Renee` kindly offers.

"God no! He'd take that as a victory", Veronika gruffly retorts.

"Okay. Well I better get back to being a great host", Renee` happily states giving them a wink. "Oh Aden, being the only unattached male at this table, I'm expecting a dance from you later on", Renee` offhandedly remarks in a honey toned voice before she walks away.

"Yeah, sure", Aden responds unsure, like a rabbit caught in a cars headlights.

"That was subtly done", Megan chuckles. "May I join you", she politely asks, her eyes holding nervous uncertainty in them.

"Of course", Storm warmly answers. She pulls out the seat beside her for Meg to sit on.

As Meg sit down she quietly utters, "I didn't know if you were still angry with me?"

"I was never really angry with you Meg", Storm honesty responds. "I can understand your concern. And thanks for calling Emily", she warmly states.

"So I take it she got in touch with you", Meg curiously enquires with relief in her voice.

"Yes, and we had a good talk. She helped put things in to perspective", Storm replies grateful for Emily words of wisdom.

"I'm glad", Meg warmly comments relieved that Emily's talk has helped her troubled friend.

"So Emily is an FBI profiler, and works with their behavioural mob, is she gay", Aden curiously asks keen to learn more about her.

"I don't know, I never asked", Storm honestly answers him.

"But what does your gaydar say", Aden presses.

"My gaydar might indicate she's bi, but you never know with Emily, she's very much compartmentalised", Storm carefully answers knowing Emily hides some very painful personal secrets.

"That makes her sound controlled and probably lonely", Joey thoughtfully comments seeing Storm a bit like that.

"Who are we talking about, Storm? Yeah I agree", Jade interrupts as she and Tom join the table. Some stifle laughter is heard around the table at that comment.

"No, Joey was talking about Emily", Storm bluntly replies unimpressed by Jade's remark.

"Sounds like you both got something in common", Jade sweetly states smiling at Storm.

"Actually we have a lot in common", Storm truthfully retorts.

"What, youse both are secret squirrels and don't want anyone to know the real you or touch your hearts", Jade snidely remarks. She still is smarting over Storm never telling her about what happened over in the States after she was there for Storm during her dark period.

"No Jade, I've been open for someone to touch my heart", Storm quietly responds with sadness on her face. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go help Renee` with her hostess duties", she tightly remarks getting up and leaving.

"Jade what in god's name possessed you to say that Storm", Veronika demandingly states.

"Well she demands to know everything that happens in our lives but we aren't allowed to know what has happened in hers, that's not fair", Jade voices her frustration.

"Have you ever thought about why she didn't tell us", Charlie comments knowing details that does not need to be shared.

"Yeah because she killed a man", Jade sneers.

"Correction, she killed a vicious evil serial killer in self defence, whilst trying to stop him pulling out the knife he had shoved into her abdomen and in protection of an FBI agent", Charlie pointedly states. "She didn't tell anyone the details because what he did to his victims were horrendous. And she didn't want any of us to have the nightmares she has had to endure from what he did", she tersely finishes off.

"What did he do to his victims", Tom quietly asks. He has seen his own fair share of atrocities.

"I promised Storm I wouldn't say, but sufficed to say what he did to them was terrible", Charlie answers still not happy with Jade.

"I hear you", Tom replies knowing where Charlie and Storm are coming from.

"Now Jade, I believe you owe Storm an apology, especially that crack about not letting anyone touch her heart. If that was the case she wouldn't be one of the best psychologist going around", Meg firmly instructs.

"Hop to it Jady", Veronika needles as Jade hesitates.

"I'm going, sheesh", Jade grumbles getting out of her seat and walking off to find Storm.

"So Aden what's surf like in Summer Bay", Tom curiously asks in the lull in conversation.

Aden notices Ruby rolls her eyes, even though he knows Romeo has offered to teach her and Nicole how to surf. Aden thinks Tom is cock swinging commando type and cannot understand what Jade really sees in him. However, that is none of his business; the guy is nice enough to her, so no really biggie if she acts like a brainless twit around him.

As the night wears on and with the alcohol taking effect, Aden finds that his resolve to keep his promise undermined, especially when he sees that Liam has cornered Nicole. Aden knows about what happened between Nicole and Liam after Belle's death. So all he can see is that Liam is trying to crack onto Nicole and maybe force some drugs onto her. With that in mind, Aden gets out of his chair and heads over to where Nicole and Liam are quietly talking. When he arrives, he hears Liam telling Nicole how beautiful she looks, Aden sees red feeling that Liam is trying to seduce Nicole. "Hey arse wipe, stay the fuck away from her, she's taken, and not interested in your druggie arse", Aden growls.

"Whoa Aden, I'm not hitting on Nicole", Liam exclaims putting his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Then stay the fuck away from her", Aden angrily barks stepping up into Liam's face.

"Aden chill", Liam remarks, taken back by Aden hostility.

"Don't tell me to chill you fucking druggie cunt", Aden roars punching Liam in the jaw. The punch sends Liam crashing to the floor.

Nicole steps in front of Aden stopping him from advancing on Liam. "Aden, what the hell are you doing? He was apologising for what happened that day", Nicole hisses embarrassed by Aden's outburst.

"Are you defending this drug fucked piece of shit? What about Ruby, she's your girlfriend, or are you just using her", Aden bellows glaring at Nicole who is shocked by his attack. "Oh my god you are", he exclaims in disbelief.

"Hey what's going on here", Ruby asks confused, hurrying over to them.

"Ruby your girlfriend is nothing but a using whore, who is about to dump you for that drugged up fucking waste of space", Aden venomously spews out glaring down at Liam.

At this point in time, restaurant goers and the media have all started to gather around keenly interested in Aden's tirade. Nicole looks around then runs off towards the ladies toilets. Ruby is momentarily flabbergasted then angrily retorts, "Aden you fucking arsehole!"

Ruby then takes off after her fleeing girlfriend. Next thing Aden feeling intense pain shooting through is neck and himself being roughly moved. "Get him out of here", Storm coldly orders as she shoves Aden at Tom.

Tom grabs Aden in a firm grip and starts to move him towards the front door. "Time to go, mate", he quietly tell Aden.

Once they are outside, Aden shakes off Tom and sighs loudly. He knows he just fucked up big time. He starts to pace and glances up the stairs to the restaurant doors. "Aden, mate I don't think it would be a smart move to go back in there", Tom cautions.

"I need to apologise to Nicole", Aden responds in a defeated tone.

"I think she needs some time first, you know how sheilas are", Tom offers his advice.

As Aden nods in agreement, he once again glances up to see Storm coming down the stairs. He meets Storm at the bottom step, "Storm I'm sorry", Aden apologises regretting his words and actions.

Storm nods her head and couple of times, and then firmly and quietly utters, "I think it would be for the best if you leave."

"But I need to apologise to Nicole", Aden pleas.

"She needs sometime Aden. And I doubt Renee` would let you back in", Storm honestly states.

"So that's it. I'm exiled", Aden huffs in disbelief.

Storm steps into Aden's personal space and in a low voice growls, "this is of your own making! You broke your promise, now live with the consequence!"

Aden can see the fiery anger in Storm's eyes; he then feels a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Aden", Tom calmly says knowing he needed to get Aden out of there. "Storm can you let Jade know", he asks.

"I will", Storm curt replies.

Aden lets Tom drag him away, he feels rejected and ashamed of his comments and actions.

* * *

><p>Aden and Tom arrived at Storm's place mid afternoon the next day. They are met at the gate by Storm. "So I take it that I'm still exiled", Aden bitterly remarks.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sorry", Storm honesty informs him. She can see that he must have had a hell of a night due to his suit being dirty and torn in places.

"Whatever", Aden angrily snorts.

"Aden you fucked up. So now you have to where it", Storm bites back not taking his attitude.

"Right. Can I get my stuff", Aden states in belligerent tone.

"I have your bag in the boot of my car", Storm tightly answers disappointed that situation is deteriorating before her eyes.

"Of course. So you were going to drive me home", Aden responds in a sarcastic manner. "I can fucking make my own way home", Aden sneers.

Storm opens the boot of her car and takes out Aden's bag. She walks up to him and shoves the bag at him, which he grabs in surprise. "Grow up Aden. You caused this mess no one else did but we have to deal with it. So until you are genuinely sorry for what you did, I'd stay the fuck away if I was you", Storm retorts in suppressed anger. She then clicks the gate closed and gets back into her car leaving Aden stunned.

"Come on mate, I'll drive you home", Tom kindly offers, glad he is not on the outer with some very pissed off women.

"Thanks", Aden quietly utters, disgusted at his own behave however hurt by the rejection by the women he has come to think of as family.

* * *

><p>Joey takes Aden by the hand and drags him to his feet. "Come on, family meeting time", Joey states in a steely voice.<p>

"If I must", Aden concedes letting Joey drag him off to the car after he picked up the remained of the six-pack. Joey eyes off the beer in his hand, he sighs and tips out the open half drunk beer. "Happy now", he sarcastically asks.

"Very. But what would make me ecstatic would be for you never to drink this early again", Joey honestly tells him.

As they reached the car park, Aden is surprise to see that Joey is driving Charlie's blue Hyundai i30 hatchback. "Wow someone is privilege", Aden teases.

"Why, I have a license and I am Charlie's girlfriend", Joey answers perplexed at Aden's comment.

"But Charlie never lets anyone drive her baby. She wouldn't let Angelo drive it", Aden counters.

"Yeah but Angelo has sex for fingers, so I can understand why she never let him drive her car", Joey snidely comments getting into the driver's seat.

"Sex for fingers", Aden responds confused.

"Anything he touches he fucks", Joey replies pulling a face, she just realises he touched Charlie and fucked her.

Aden laughs, "good one." Then notices Joey's sour face, "but not when it comes to Charlie", he diplomatically finishes off understanding Joey's sour look.

"No", Joey tightly replies pulling out of the parking space. She is quiet for a bit, "Aden do you think she misses it", she asks unsure.

"Misses what", Aden replies slightly confused.

"You know, a real dick", Joey comments feeling vulnerable.

"Well Angelo still works with her so she sees the real dick nearly every day", Aden quips.

"Aden you know what I mean", Joey growls but with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, that kind of real dick, gotcha", Aden retorts cheekily. "Do you have a dick", he curiously asks.

"Why", Joey asks narrowing her eyes suspicion.

"Well if you've got one and you know how to use it, then I can't see Charlie missing a real dick", Aden truthfully tells her.

"Thanks Ade", Joey gratefully responds

"But if it was my dick, she would be missing it", Aden laughingly quips.

"Yeah right, you can just keep it in your pants", Joey utter in disbelief and slaps him on the arms.

"Now where's the fun in that", Aden comments continuing to tease Joey.

"I can tell you now, if it pops out anywhere near Charlie, I'll do a Lorraine Bobbitt on it", Joey smugly states.

"You wouldn't dare", Aden comments covering his privates with the six pack carton.

"Just try it", Joey dares, but her eyes say do it and his dick would be gone. After a slight silence pause, Joey curiously asks, "so does that mean Nicole is pining for your dick?"

"God I hope not! Ruby would cut it off without a second thought", Aden exclaims in horror.

"Yeah and that would be after she'd kick you in the balls", Joey laughs. Joey then seriously asks, "Aden, why did you call Nicole a whore?"

"Jo, I didn't mean it. I was just so angry at her for sticking up for the cunt, I just lashed out", Aden regretfully answers.

"Aden you told me that you felt like you cheated on Belle, when you slept with Nicole. Do you blame Nic for you feeling like that", Joey gently probes.

"I did at the time and I did have a go at her then, but I thought I was over blaming her for my own fuck up. But I guess I'm not and that's not fair on Nic", Aden honestly answers.

"No it's not fair. She told us that she felt used by you and that she was very hurt and angry. But her and Belle had a good talk about what happened and cleared the air between them", Joey quietly informs him. "You and Nic need to do the same thing before it tears you both apart", she advises.

"If we don't resolve this I'll lose all of you", Aden sadly states.

"What do you mean you'll lose all of us", Joey asks perplexed.

"Joey look what happened when I hurt Nicole. You all rallied around her and I was left out in the cold", Aden glumly remarks.

"Aden there was a lot more to it then you hurting Nicole. You publicly out Ruby and Nicole in front of the media. They have been coping shit all week. Geoff is in a snit calling Ruby a tease and Xavier whinging that she used him", Joey rants irritated. "But I must admit I like her come back. She told him he was her experimental guy and found that she likes girls better because they know how to please a girl", she chuckles.

"I bet that wounded his fragile ego", Aden laughs.

"It did. But seriously, Aden, what you did that night has serious repercussions. The restaurant has copped some bad press and Renee` father is furious, not to mention her grandfather who wanted to take out a civil suit against you for lost of business earnings", Joey soberly informs him.

"What, shit", Aden exclaims worried.

"Yeah. But thank the goddess that Liam isn't pressing charges because there would have went your good behaviour bond", Joey comments relieved.

"I wouldn't give a fuck if he did", Aden stroppily remarks. Joey glance in the rear view mirror pulls quick off the road slamming on the brakes. Aden's body flings forward but is abruptly stopped by the seatbelt. "Jesus Jo, what the hell are you doing", he cries out in dismay.

Joey whirls around towards him, "that is the same fucking attitude that got you into this shit in the first place! It's about time you grew up and got over your 'poor me pity party'. Yes, you feel guilty about sleeping with Nicole. And yes, you are still angry with Belle for get addicted to drugs and having a brief romance with Liam. Not to mention you're pissed off about Nicole having a drug induced a one-night stand with Liam. But it's about time you let that all go and start living in the here and now before ruin what you have got", Joey furious blasts.

"And what the fuck do I have", Aden snipes back.

"You've got a family who loves you or are you that fucking blind! Or don't we mean that much to you", Joey angrily retorts.

"Of course youse do! You're all I've got, since Belle died and my dad went to prison and Justin took off", Aden cries out in despair.

Joey undoes her seatbelt and holds Aden as he sobs with emotional pain. After Aden's sobs subside, Joey cups his tear streaked face and gently asks, "Aden I thought you told me Meg was helping you cope better?"

"She is, well things to do with what my grandfather did to me", Aden answers slightly guilty.

"But not about Belle, your dad or Justin", Joey softly probes.

"I find it too hard to talk about them", Aden awkwardly responds.

"I know it's hard to open yourself up to all that pain, but Aden if you don't, it'll tear you apart. It's starting to already", Joey encouragingly remarks.

"It's easier for chicks to talk about their feelings, but guys aren't suppose to", Aden states citing that real men do not talk about their feeling.

"And that is why men suffer depression in silence because of that archaic ridiculous thinking. People need to talk to unburden themselves and get a better perspective on things. It can also build and strengthen bonds", Joey thoughtfully comments.

"You sound like Storm", Aden chuckles gently removes Joey's hands from his face and kiss the palm of one of her hands.

"She talks sense most of the time", Joey softly replies smiling.

"True. Oh, god was she pissed off at me! I'm sure I seen fire in her eyes", Aden recalls slightly apprehensive.

"Well you weren't that much in trouble then", Joey states distracted as she re-buckles her seatbelt and puts the car in gear, checks the mirrors and pulls out onto the road. "If her eyes had of been cold and dead, then you would have been", she truthfully finishes off. "Although I can't say the same for Tom", Joey adds bemused.

"Why, what did he do", Aden curiously enquires.

"He didn't tell us you were with him and his mates, even after Jade spoke with him to find out where the hell he was. They had tickets to see 'God of Carnage' but he had stood her up. And you weren't answering your mobile", Joey state huffily.

"I busted my mobile the night of the Cyan Heaven's opening. It fell out of my pocket, when we were climbing on some rocks", Aden starts to explain. "But I asked Tom did he tell Jade that I was with them, and he said he did", he states frowning.

"Well the fucking prick didn't. And when we hadn't heard from you in two days Charlie filed a missing person's report. Storm even got her PI friend to look for you", Joey tells in with annoyance in her voice.

"Gees Jo, I didn't know. As I said Tom said he had told Jade", Aden clearly was not impressed with Tom.

"Well he did tell us, this morning, when Jade and Storm ran into him at the Diner. Jade asked him what he was doing in Summer Bay and he told her he had dropped you off at the bottle shop. And let's just say Tom is well and truly in the dog house with Jade", Joey comments just as unimpressed as Aden.

"Well he belongs there and not for what he just put youse through, but for stringing Jade along", Aden growls.

"What do you mean", Joey asks getting the feeling she is not going to like the answer to her question.

"He is only using Jade as a steady root before he goes back over to Afghanistan. And when I asked him did Jade know that he was going, back there he said it was implied. But I don't think Jade has a clue that he is going back there", Aden answers with disdain in his voice.

"Neither do I. What a fucking arsehole", Joey comments irritated.

"Well he is going to be in a whole world of hurt with all you women busting his balls for using Jade like that", Aden wickedly chuckles.

"I suggest you don't try and defend him then if you know what's good for you", Joey coldly remarks.

"I wouldn't, I already told him he should tell Jade, but his other mates told him not to because he'd lose his regular fuck", Aden states with disgust in his voice.

"Charming mates, they make it sound like Jade is nothing but his whore", Joey snipes her contempt for Tom increasing.

"Yeah I pointed that out, but I was told to lighten the fuck up", Aden scornfully remarks.

"What a bunch of fucking Neanderthals, although I think just insulted the Neanderthals", Joey rudely snorts.

"I agree. They're a bunch of chest beating, cock swinging commandos, who wants me to join them", Aden snidely states.

"What! I hope you told them it's never going to happen", Joey squawks.

"I told them I would think about it", Aden sheepishly answers.

"Aden", Joey barks in disbelief.

"Look I was feeling that you all abandon me. And with Leah refusing to let me work, I thought it might be a good career move", Aden explains his thinking.

"Aden did you read the article in the local newspaper? The Diner lose some business over it, so yeah, Leah and Irene were pissed. But they also didn't want you copping flack from the boof heads who'd try and pick some fights with you", Joey answers letting him know the thinking behind why Leah stop him from working at the Diner.

"I really did let my anger caused some damage didn't I", Aden wearily concedes. "So tell me about the civil suit that Renee`'s grandfather wants hit me with", he asks drained.

"It's been sorted", Joey briefly replies as the car pulls up at the gates to the beach house.

"Sorted how", Aden lightly demands to know.

Turning to face him, Joey carefully but honestly answers, "Storm took responsibility for why you were there and for not keeping a closer eye on you."

"Why in the fuck would she take the blame for my actions", Aden unhappily exclaims.

"She didn't just do it to help you out, she also did it so Renee wouldn't be sent home because she doesn't know how to manage a restaurant properly", Joey quietly explains.

"Fuck", Aden sighs. "So what shit has Storm copped", he asks in defeat.

"He grandfather wants her to pay for the loss of business the restaurant has suffered. And has band both you and Storm from 'Cyan Heaven' for life", Joey truthfully responds.

"That is fucking bullshit, I won't let her do it", Aden angrily blurts out.

"It's already done Ade", Joey sadly informs him.

"That's just wrong! It wasn't her fault", Aden exclaims at the unfairness Storm has take on board.

"We know that, but hey she was looking out for her family", Joey pointedly states.

"Even though her family kicked her in the teeth", Aden guilty retorts.

"Sometimes families do hurtful things to one another, but as longs as they are truly sorry for what they did, the family will survive", Joey sagely remarks. "Ready to go face the music", Joey calmly asks.

"Let's get it over and done with", Aden grimly answers. Joey gives him a warm smile and squeezes his hand reassuringly.


	83. Chapter 83

_I'd like to send a special thank you to xtr75 for designing the brilliant cover to my story :o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 83

As Joey opens up the front screen door and walks in, Aden take a deep breath and slowly exhales. He follows Joey inside, he is nervous about what kind of reception he will receive. As he and Joey emerge into the lounge room from the hallway, they notice that everyone has congregated in the kitchen. "I'm back, and look who I found", Joey calmly greets everyone.

All eyes turn to them, Aden nervously waves, "hi", he meekly responds.

There is a moment of silence before Nicole explodes into an angry rant as she walks towards him. "Where the bloody hell have you been? Do you know how worried we have been? And not to mention how much trouble you've caused! But you couldn't give a flying fuck about anyone or anything! All you care about is your petty revenge and hanging onto your damn destructive anger! You're nothing but a selfish prick", she fumes coming to stand in front of Aden. "And by the way I'm not a fucking whore! And if you ever call me that again, I'll make sure you never father any children", Nicole blasts. Aden swallows hard and is shocked into silence at Nicole's fury. "Well fucking say something", she exclaims irritated.

"I'm really sorry Nic, especially about calling you a whore. I know you aren't a whore. I let my anger get the best of me and I took it out on you. I have no excuse, and I never should have you called you one", Aden sincerely apologises looking deeply into her angry hurt eyes.

"No you shouldn't have. I thought we were past what happened, but clearly you're not", Nicole utters disappointed. She shakes her head and turns to walk away.

"Please Nic, let me make it up to you", Aden desperately begs. He sees how much he has wounded her.

"How Aden? You obviously still think I seduced you and therefore I'm to blame for Belle and Liam getting together. Well you know what Aden; I'm over your guilt trip bullshit. All I'm guilty of is letting myself believe that you cared for me, when really I was just a convenient root for you", Nicole harshly answers turning back to him. Charlie glances at Joey giving her a guilty look. Nicole's words hit a nerve with her and that is how she felt when she slept with Hugo.

"Nic I do care about you and that's why I'm having trouble dealing with everything. I feel guilty and ashamed over how I treated Belle and you. And instead of properly dealing with it, I'm projecting my own guilty onto Liam", Aden quietly explains. "Nic if it wasn't for you making sure I was alright, I wouldn't be here now. You became my rock, even though I've given you a hard time, you stuck by me. So please not give up on me now", he tearfully pleads.

"Oh Aden, you're such a fucking mess", Nicole sighs taking him into her arms and holds him as he softly sobs.

"Yeah you can say that again", Ruby rudely concurs.

"Ruby", Charlie scolds.

"Well he is. If he had of done the right thing and opened up to Meg he wouldn't have decked Liam and outed Nic and me to the media! And the Diner and Cyan Heaven wouldn't have lost business. Also, Storm wouldn't have to pay her father for loss of earnings! And Leah wouldn't be thought of being some lesbian cult recruiter", Ruby snorts in displeasure.

"Hang on, Leah as a lesbian cult recruiter", Aden asks confused drawing out of Nicole comforting embrace.

"Yeah, according to the 'Coastal News' the Diner could be harbouring a lesbian cult, who preys on innocent vulnerable young straight girls", Charlie tells him unimpressed by the article.

"Who's the cult leader, Colleen", Aden quips bursting into laughter.

Storm joins Aden laughing at his comment. Jade shakes her head and chuckles with Charlie snickering at the thought. Joey pictures Colleen in priestess rainbow coloured robes burning incense as an offering to their Goddess and starts to giggle. Nicole joins the others laughing with Ruby howling in mirth, "yeah can see Colleen in dungarees surrounded by cats!"

After a couple of minutes of laughter, Charlie tries to be serious, "anyway, the idiot journo has been hanging out in the Diner trying to garner some kind of story."

"If not about some secret lesbian cult, it's about an unstable thug employee", Ruby growls.

"Excuse me", Aden comments frowning.

"I'm sorry Ade, but they run article about you kidnapping your father, Rachel and Belle and being arrested and admitting into psychiatric care", Joey gently informs him.

"What else did this fucking article have to say", Aden snarls.

"It questioned Leah and Irene's decision to hire you and hinted that you suffer from some kind of mental illness. And they suggested that was the reason you punched Liam", Joey sadly answers.

"Fuck I hate journo! They think they have a right to say all kinds of shit about people, regardless if it is true or not", Aden angrily vents.

"Well I think said journo won't be bothering the Diner for awhile", Jade sniggers.

"Why, what did you say", Charlie asks suspiciously.

"I didn't say anything, it was the professor here", Jade tartly replies pointing to Storm. "This morning when we went to the Diner to grab some coffee, Colleen bailed us up. She was upset about the journo being there investigating the Diner involved in a lesbian cult", she starts to relay the story. "That's when Storm told her that there was no lesbian cult. That people were turning gay because it was in the water. Colleen nearly had a fit over that, until Irene called her a flamin' galah, that Storm was having a lend of her. Colleen then scolded Storm, and Storm apologised. That's when the journo joined in saying it is a seriously matter if innocent young girls were being taken advantage of. That's when Storm said scientifically speaking", Jade asks looking at Storm.

"No, anthropologically speaking", Storm mildly corrects.

"Yeah that, that bisexuality is the norm, not heterosexuality, so therefore there is no need for a secret lesbian cult. Hence no innocent girls are being taken advantage of", Jade happily related the story.

"How did the journo react to Storm's logic", Aden curiously asks.

"He had to bring in whole religious philosophy on gayness being against God's teaching. I told him I prefer my God who is tolerant and loving, than his revengeful intolerant God. Then the stupid fuck tried to say that I then approved of paedophiles, rapist, necrophilia's and what have you", Storm with disgust in her voice. "I pointed out to him that love between consenting adults or people of equal standing isn't deviant behaviour, and that is what is meant by a loving God", she comments with contempt in her voice.

"That's when the journo got narky and made a huge blunder and basically saying gay people are more likely to be paedophiles then straight people. Well let's just say Storm tore him a new one, promising to have him up on slander and defamation", Jade interjects with disdain in her voice. "And if he persisted in harassing Leah and Irene with unsubstantiated claims of impropriety she would have her senior council file a civil suit against him and Coastal News for slander, defamation of character, emotional stress and the cost of loss of business due to unsubstantiated inflammatory journalism. And with that she told him, see how long his work backs him then", Jade snidely remarks. "That's when he put is tail between his legs and did the bolt", she rudely adds.

"I hope he doesn't go back and write a story about you threatening him off his story", Charlie comments with concern in her voice.

"Let him, I don't think the paper will run with it. I've already called V and given her the heads up. So if the paper is stupid enough to run a story that is blatantly a lie, well they deserve everything they get", Storm nonchalantly responds. "I could recoup some money that I had to fork out to my father at the insistence of my grandfather, if Coastal News runs anymore smear stories", she offhandedly concludes.

"Only you could find a positive in the Coastal News smear campaign against the Diner", Jade accusingly huffs at Storm.

"Look, it got it's pound of flesh, it won't try for anymore because they would have to prove their theory, which they can't. If they want press on with the story, they open themselves up to a liable suit, which they know they'll lose", Storm calmly retorts.

"But they could drag it through the courts and I don't think Leah and Irene have the spare cash to afford that", Jade fires back.

"Hence me getting involved", Storm winks and smirks at Jade. All the rest are a bit in awe at Storm's manipulation of the situation.

"Oh you think you're so fucking cleaver! One day that big brain of yours is going to outsmart it's self, and I'm going to piss myself laughing when it does", Jade sneers, pouts and pokes her tongue out at Storm. Storm promptly kisses Jade on her lips. "Fuck", Jade blurts out annoyed and everyone laughs at her.

When the laughter stops, Ruby suddenly huffs, "so Aden where in the hell were you for the last four days?"

"I was with Tom and some of his army mates. We went hiking in the Blue Mountains and rented a cave at Hatters Hideout", Aden answers feeling slightly guilty for worrying them.

"I take it, no signal out there", Ruby sarcastically remarks.

"Tom's phone worked, but I broke my phone the night of Renee`s opening", Aden sheepishly informs her.

"So why the hell didn't you ask Tom to use his phone to let us know you were alright", Ruby rants at him.

"At the time I was pissed off at all of youse, so I didn't really give a fuck", Aden honesty replies.

"So I take it you thought we were being unfair and shutting you out", Storm rhetorically states.

"Yeah I did think that. But Joey has set me straight on a few things. And I'm so sorry for the trouble I've caused", Aden shamefully utters. "How's Renee`", he caringly asks.

"She's calmed down. Though for a while there she was howling for your blood", Storm answers smirking.

"I really screwed up", Aden utters in defeat.

"Yes you really did. I just hope you've learnt from it and you'll do better in the future", Storm seriously remarks.

"I'll try", Aden sincerely states.

"No try about it. Do better", Joey firmly states. "And as for Tom and his mates, I'd say you steer clear of the fucking wankers", she growls.

"Joey I know Tom did wrong by not telling me that Aden was with them. But he didn't think we would worry so much", Jade comments defending Tom.

"Aden", Joey sharply commands.

"Joey it's really not my place", Aden argues.

"What, you think it's alright for him to string her along", Joey disgustingly questions him.

"Of course not", Aden hotly retorts.

"Hey tell me what the fuck going on", Jade harshly demands.

"Tell her Aden", Joey sternly issues.

"Joey no good is going to come from this", Aden seriously states.

"Tell her Aden", Joey forcefully orders, knowing it will hurt, but it would her Jade more the longer it goes on.

"Fucking tell me", Jade barks.

"Alright", Aden snarls. "Jade do you know that Tom is going back to Afghanistan in the New Year", Aden asks in a resigned manner.

"What are you talking about? He never said anything to me about going back over there", Jade comments frowning.

"He said it was implied", Aden delicately comment.

"Implied my arse", Jade retorts irritated. Aden glances at her then to Joey. "What", she suspiciously asks, and then she narrows her eyes. "Oh I see! I'm just his regular root whilst he's home", she angrily states. She picks up her mobile and starts heading towards the front door. "I'm not his fucking personal whore", Jade savagely vents and slams the screen door on her way out.

"Storm, don't you think you should go with her", Charlie asks worried about what Jade might do.

"Ah, no. I think they need to deal with that in private", Storm replies diplomatically.

"I hope we don't get a call that they've been arrested for disturbing the peace", Charlie frets.

"If that is the case, the mood Jade's in I'd say she would get done for assaulting a police officer. I hope it's Angelo who tries to arrest her", Ruby happily crows.

"Ruby you're bad", Joey giggles.

"Joey, stop encouraging her", Charlie complains pouting.

"Chill mum, I'm sure all will be fine", Ruby grouses at Charlie. Charlie hides a smile at Ruby calling her mum.

"Yeah mummy Buckton, all will be good", Joey teases.

"I'll give you mummy Buckton", Charlie responds and starts to poke Joey.

"Don't start Charlie", Joey warns.

"Why, what are you going to do", Charlie challenges as she continues to poke Joey.

"This", Joey curtly states as she grabs Charlie and tosses her on the lounge and jumps on top of her and starts to tickle her. Charlie shrieks and tries to fight back.

Aden and Storm watches on in amusement as Ruby rolls her eyes and Nicole shakes her head and giggles at them. "Come on Nic, let's leave my so mature mother and girlfriend to their play", Ruby sarcastically remarks taking Nicole's hand and lending her out the back sliding door.

"Want to place a bet on who's going to win", Aden asks still intently watching the tickling match.

"I'd say it going to be a draw, because very soon they're going to stop tickling each other and start fooling around", Storm laconically answers.

"While we're watching", Aden comments in disbelief.

"They won't notice us", Storm softly utters.

Just as Storm finishes her sentence, Joey and Charlie's laughter has stopped and Joey leans down as tenderly kisses Charlie. Charlie responds by running her hands through Joey's soft silky hair. "I see what you mean", Aden chuckles. "Want to check out to see if the barbie needs some gas", he asks suggesting an excuse to leave.

"Yeah sounds good", Storm wearily states taking one last glance at the lovers and sighing as she follows Aden out to the gazebo.

* * *

><p>Late afternoon finds Charlie out at the barbie about to raise the lid. "I wouldn't do that babe, Storm will shoot you if you do", Joey warns coming up behind Charlie wrapping her arms around her.<p>

Charlie smiles remembering their tickling fight, which turned into a very heated make out session. Especially when they discovered they were alone and took it to their bedroom. Their lovemaking had been extremely intense. "I was just checking to make sure it isn't burning", Charlie mildly responds turning around in Joey's arms.

"It's not. Storm just not long checked it", Joey softly tells her.

"Was that before or after Jade got back", Charlie tightly asks.

"About the same time", Joey sourly replies pulling a face.

"How do you think it's going", Charlie utters slightly worried looking over at Storm's campsite. She seeing Storm and Jade sitting there talking.

"Well there's no yelling, so that a good sign from Jade, but not from Storm", Joey nervously comments. Storm and Jade are complete opposites, when they each are really angry, Jade with yell and rant and rave. However, Storm goes still and speaks quietly in a cold bleak voice.

"I can see each other point of view sweetheart. Jade just needed some time to herself and really wasn't thinking. As for Storm, yeah she must have been a bit worried about her when she couldn't get a hold of Jade. But really I couldn't see Tom hurting Jade", Charlie empathises.

"Charlie do we really know what someone will do when push comes to shove. Take a look at Roman, would you have thought he would have shot and killed his own mate or that he would commit arm robbery", Joey gently explores.

"There was extenuating circumstances to both of those situations", Charlie defends Roman.

"Yes that is what I'm saying. We don't know how someone with react in a given situation. That was why Storm was so worried about Jade. And that is why she is upset with her for turning off her mobile and not letting anyone know she was alright", Joey explains Storm's reaction.

It all started a couple of hours after Jade had stormed out of the house in search of  
>Tom. Storm had tried to call her and got the 'not in a service area or switched off' message. Even half an hour for next two hours Storm tried Jade's number and kept getting the same message. By this time, Storm was really worried and asked Aden, Ruby, Nicole and Leah to keep an eye out for her, due to what happened with Scott. Storm had gone looking for her and they had run into one another on the beach.<p>

Ruby and Nicole had caught up with Jade outside the Surf Club, where Ruby had gotten up Jade for not letting anyone she was alright. Ruby had then pointed out that Storm was very worried about her because of what 'some Scott guy did to her'. Jade had then tried to call Storm but unbeknown to Storm her mobile battery had ran out. So when they came across each other on the beach, they had gotten into a heated argument, with each stomping off in a huff.

When Storm had return, it was about half past four, and she went and lit the barbie. Joey had talked with her while she put a large dish of cut up vegetables in the fridge. She then grabbed the butterflied boned leg of lamb out of the fridge and seasoned it with garlic and mixed herbs. Storm had told Joey what had happened and she did not know where Jade went. Joey had told Storm that Jade came back however she had left shortly after, to go in search of her. After Storm had put the lamb onto cook, she told Joey she would wait for Jade over at her campsite in the backyard.

So here, they are now just after a quarter past five with Storm having put on the cut up vegetables with the lamb at five. Jade had return whilst Storm was putting the vegetable on and had followed her over to their campsite. "Do you think it's safe to go over there", Aden apprehensively asks sneaking up on the lovers scaring them.

"God Aden I'm going to get you a cow bell to wear! You're as bad as Georgia creeping up on people", Charlie chastises.

"Charlie I'm sorry to tell you, but when you're with Joey a herd of elephants could run pass youse and youse wouldn't hear them", Aden scoffs.

"We're not that bad", Charlie defensively pout.

"Damn close", Aden snorts. "So getting back to my original question, do you think it's safe to go over there", he tardily requests.

They all glance over to where Storm and Jade is sitting and sees them holding hands. "Yeah I reckon it's safe", Joey answers smiling.

After Joey, Charlie and Aden collect a fold out chair each, they head over to Storm's campsite. As they reach the site Aden cheekily asks, "so have youse kissed and made up?"

Storm glances up at him as he is unfolding his chair. She then nonchalantly quips as she scratches Coco's head, who is sitting on her lap, "we've made up but Jade isn't in a kissing mood."

"Would you be if you found out that all you were was some guy's fuck buddy when you thought they genuinely care about you", Jade tartly comments. "The fucking arsehole should have stated that from the start", she growls. Storm gently squeezes her hand then softly strokes the back of Jade's hand with her thumb.

"If he did that he wouldn't have got to dip his wick", Ruby sarcastically blurts as her and Nicole arrive and set up their chairs.

"Ruby", Charlie admonishes embarrassed and not really wanting to hear sexual references coming out of her daughter's mouth.

"Gees Charlz get a grip! You never use to be this uptight when we talked about sex things", Ruby huffs in disgust.

"That's because, I was trying to be your cool big sister", Charlie snipes back.

"Well then be my super cool mum", Ruby fires back irked.

"Guys youse are giving me wicked images of Charlie wearing lycra police uniform type superhero outfit", Aden teases wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Aden that's my girlfriend you're fantasising about", Joey scolds.

"I think leather or body paint would be better", Storm casually comments.

"Storm", Joey squawks.

"Yeah now ya talkin', especially the body paint", Aden agrees in a pervy way.

"Do youse mind", Charlie remarks unimpressed.

"Not in the least", Storm teases.

"God Storm, you and Aden are such perves", Jade comment with disgusted in her voice.

"We can't help it. We're surrounded by beautiful women, so what can you expect", Aden answers with a cheekily grin on his face.

"I can expect you, not to drooling over my girlfriend", Joey huffs.

"But Jo, Charlie is so hot in her uniform", Aden lustfully comments.

"Yeah she is", Storm, Jade and Nicole, all agree in unison.

"Dear god", Charlie remarks in dismay. "True", Joey concedes. "Nicole that's my mum you're ogling", Ruby squawks in disbelief.

"Well she is a yummy mummy", Storm continues to tease.

"God Charlie you need some of Leah's stinky perfume", Ruby gripes pouting.

"Why does Charlie need my stinky perfume", Leah interject suspiciously as she walks into the campsite.

"To keep all these perves away from her", Ruby answers unimpressed and gesturing towards the others.

"Well I don't think she wants to keep Joey away from her", Leah chuckles.

"Joey can stick a peg on her nose then", Ruby huffs.

"Do I really want to do why Ruby wants to keep everyone away from you Charlie", Leah asks but really not wanting to know.

"No not really", Charlie replies wondering when the hurting is going to stop.

"Look all we did was agree that Charlie looks hot in her uniform and Ruby got her knickers in a knot over it", Aden plainly states.

"Because she's my mum", Ruby hotly retorts.

"Well Rubes she does look good in her uniform", Leah casually agrees.

"Not you too Leah", Ruby comments in defeat putting her head in her hands.

"Goodness Ruby I don't know what you're whinging about. You should be happily that you've got such a beautiful mum, instead of being embarrassed and horrified that people find her attractive", Leah comments ticked off.

"Joey wasn't happy about it either", Ruby grumbles and sulks.

"Because those two were picturing Charlie in a painted on uniform", Joey justifies her displeasure, pointing at Aden and Storm.

"Hey I'm a guy", Aden simply states as to explain why he's drooling over Charlie.

"Unattached lesbian here", Storm comments as to why she had those thoughts.

"Well get those images right out of your heads", Joey firmly orders.

"But Jo, it's such a wonderful image", Aden wheedles.

"I don't care", Joey growls.

"Charlie you do know that Joey will want to see you in that type of uniform for real", Storm huskily purrs.

"Shush Storm", Joey admonishes blushing. She is alarmed that Storm had read her so well.

"Oh god why me", Charlie croaks pinching the bridge of her nose. As everyone laughs.

"Cause you're gorgeous", Storm responds grinning at her. "Oh I forgot to tell you that the jet is all organised for Friday morning", Storm adds as an afterthought.

"Does dad and Morag know", Charlie asks slightly concerned.

"Yes, I spoke with Morag about it this morning", Storm warmly replies.

"I've got Wednesday off. Rubes what time does your exam finish that day", Charlie asks slightly distracted trying to figure out what time to leave to go to Sydney.

"It finishes at 12", Ruby lightly answers.

"Okay. Joey can you get off work by then. We'll have to be back for Ruby's exam the next day", Charlie asks slightly worried about having to organise things quickly.

"I don't know Charlie, remember Alf is going with Ross and Morag", Joey disappointedly responds.

"Fuck that's right", Charlie comment pissed off that she forgot and that she wants Joey to come with them to say goodbye.

"Leah can leave early on Wednesday, then I can cover for Joey", Aden asks her.

"Sure, I'll organise it with Irene", Leah answers happy to help out.

"Thanks Ade' Joey grateful says.

"Hey guys, I don't want to put a downer on things, but isn't Ross a suspect in Grant's supposed murder", Aden cautiously comments just remembering about Ross.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know. Dad has been cleared", Charlie informs him with relief in her voice.

"How", Aden curiously asks.

"Well you know that Storm had her PI friend trying to trace dad's whereabouts for the time Grant was hit by the truck", Charlie starts to relay the story.

"Yeah", Aden answers nodding his head.

"Well he found out that dad had been at the cemetery visiting mum's grave and he had one of his episode and the grounds keeper, who had saw dad at mum's grave earlier found him wandering around the cemetery confused", Charlie continues to tell Aden. "By then it was nearly lunchtime so the grounds keeper took dad to 'Subways' for some lunch. And while they were there, he discovered that dad was wearing an alert bracelet with the care facility's address on it. So after lunch he dropped dad back there, and dad just walked back in there. Robertson checked it out of course and there was security footage of dad eating lunch at 'Subways' with the grounds keeper. And after interviewing the grounds keeper, Robertson cleared dad of any wrong doing in Grant's death", she finishes off.

"So what lead the PI to check out the cemetery", Aden inquisitively inquires.

"Storm got him to check it out", Charlie answers grateful that Storm thought of the cemetery.

"And what made you think of it Storm", Aden questions.

"Detective Robertson gave me the idea when he mentioned Ross' dead wife the night of Ren's opening. I'm not sure if he thought Ross was there or if it was just serendipitous. Who cares really, Ross has been crossed of Robertson's list of suspects and now it just leaves Angelo", Storm states in a matter of a fact manner.

"So Charlie can Rosetta account for his whereabouts", Aden curiously asks.

"Apparently he was coming back from Sydney at the time of Grant's death", Charlie replies with disdain in her voice. What she cannot mention is the photos Robertson showed her of Angelo at an known brothel in Kings Cross. Angelo had sworn that he was there talking to the girls trying to find out if any was there because they were sold into it by the human traffickers. Late on Robertson showed more photos of Angelo with the prostitutes and him showing them his police badge. However, this was after him and Charlie had had a blazing argument over police impropriety and his general disregard of police rules. She then had to apologise to Angelo and they both wondered what game Robertson was playing at.

"So does he have any corroborating evidence that can place him on the road coming back to Summer Bay at the time of Grant's death", Storm enquires using professional jargon.

"He produced a petrol receipt that was time stamped 9:33am on that day. And the servo was at Mona Vale so according to that receipt Angelo was nowhere near Summer Bay at the time Grant was killed", Charlie tightly answers.

"But Robertson isn't sure that the receipt is Angelo's. He thinks it could be one of his Water Police colleague, right", Storm deduces by reading between the lines.

"Robertson is waiting on security footage from the BP servo to see if it verifies Angelo's account of where he was", Charlie wearily responds. She is hoping that the case will soon be solved, and they can forget about Grant once and for all.

"Well at least all of you are in the clear, so that's good", Jade comments relieved.

"Yes it is", Leah gratefully answers.

"So Leah has Detective Robertson made up for his faux pas at the opening or are you still making him sweat it", Jade wickedly enquires.

"He keeps asking me out on a date to try and make up for his bad behaviour", Leah gruffly retorts.

"Are you going to take him up on his offer", Jade curiously asks.

"I don't know yet", Leah replies coyly.

"God I hope not, he's such a dickhead! Anyway what about that Hassam guy, I thought you had the hots for him", Ruby abruptly blurts.

Leah looks at Ruby startled then blushes with embarrassment. "Ruby regardless to how I feel about Hassam, he obviously isn't interested in me. Whereas Robert is", Leah comments uncomfortable about discussing her men's woos.

"Oh Aden, Ren asked me to tell you that you still owe her a dance", Storm quickly interjects changing the subject because she can see Leah's discomfort.

"How good a dancer are you", Jade asks with a slightly frown on her face.

"I've had no complaints", Aden cockily responds.

"Maybe because they felt sorry for you so they lied", Ruby counters chuckling.

"Nic am I a bad dancer", Aden asks offended by Ruby's remark.

"No Aden you aren't a bad dancer", Nicole honestly answers rolling her eyes and shaking her head at him.

"See I told you I was a good dancer", Aden grumpily exclaims.

"Don't they say good dancers make good lovers", Joey spouts out not really thinking about what she said.

"Yes they do. It has something to do with good rhythmic techniques", Storm cheekily states.

"Okay Aden time to see how you measure up", Jade remarks getting out of her chair, takes his hand and pulls him to his feet.

"Eight inches", Aden quips giving Jade a wicked grin.

Jade gives him a caustic stare with Joey rudely snorting, "keep it in ya pants or Jade might make it detachable!"

"If she did that then she'd just have a limp sausage, no fun for anyone", Aden feigns laments.

"No we can't have a limp sausage, but then again when you cook them they become a bit stiffer", Jade blandly comments.

"Yeah and when your cook it sometimes the skin splits and the guts falls out of it and you're left with a mess", Ruby mischievously remarks.

"What, exploding sausage, click pow", Storm laughs.

"Yeah Aden and his exploding doodle. A great party trick", Joey teasingly laughs.

"I'm definitely keeping my old fella away from you lot", Aden huffs putting a protective hand over his crotch.

"Well heed Joey advice and keep it in your pants and it will be safe", Charlie tersely states.

"Anyway, Storm music please", Jade softly demands getting the topic back to dancing.

Storm reaches across and selects a song then presses the play button. Neil Diamond's 'Play Me' emanates from the speakers. Storm starts to sings the song, "she was morning and I was night time. I one day woke up to find her lying beside my bed; I softly said 'come take me'. For I've been lonely in need of some, as though I've done someone wrong somewhere, I don't know where, come lately. You are the sun, I am the moon, you are the words, I am the tune, play me."

As Storm sings the first verse Aden and Jade start to slow dance to the music. Not long after Charlie gets Joey to her feet to dance with her. Storm then starts to croon the second verse, "Song she sang to me, song she brang to me, words that rang in me, rhyme that sprang from me, warmed the night, and what was right, became me. You are the sun, I am the moon, you are the words, I am the tune, play me,"

During the second verse, Ruby gets Nicole up to dance with her. Just before the third verse starts, during the instrumental, Leah removes Coco from Storm's lap. She takes Storm's hand and gets her up to dance. Storm continues to sing whilst she slow dances with Leah. "And so it was that I came to travel, upon a road that was thorned and narrow, another place, another grace, would save me. You are the sun, I am the moon, you are the words, I am the tune, play me. You are the sun, I am the moon, you are the words, I am the tune, play me."

As the song ends, Charlie gently kisses Joey's soft lips, which Joey tenderly returns. Ruby kisses Nicole's neck and whispers, "I love you."

Aden grins at Jade who smiles back at him and gives him a light kiss on his cheek. "Yes you are a good dancer", she murmurs.

Storm eases Leah into a dip at the conclusion of the songs, and then slowly brings her out of the dip. Leah links her hands around Storm's neck and softly utters, "you definitely would be a good lover. You make me think about change teams."

"I knew if anyone could get Leah's to change teams, it would be you Storm", Ruby triumphantly crows.

"Ruby I never said I was changing team", Leah huffs letting go of Storm.

"But you said Storm making you think about it", Ruby presses her advantage.

"Yes just Storm. Not women in general", Leah exasperatingly comments, glaring at Ruby.

"Well ask Storm out on a date. She's single", Ruby challenges.

"I don't do the asking", Leah squawks indignant.

"Well there's ya problem! It a new century both sexes do the asking. So grab the dingo by the balls and ask", Jade crassly states.

"Jade you sure you didn't grow up on a cattle station, especially using that charming analogy you just touted", Storm asks perturbed.

"Think I hung around Tom and his mates to long", Jade sheepishly states.

"Ya think", Charlie sarcastically remarks.

"Well I need to put the broccoli and the corn cobbs on to cook so they'll be ready when lamb and the other veggies are ready to be taken out of the barbie", Storm comments changing the subject.

As Storm goes to walk away Ruby curiously asks, "so what are the other veggies?"

"Potato, pumpkin, sweet potato, carrots and onions", Storm warmly answers and continues to walk towards the house.

"Yum, I'm looking forward to tea", Ruby eagerly states. "Hey Leah where's VJ", she suddenly asks remembering him.

"He's with Miles. Miles and Romeo have taken him camping for the night. And something about getting some kind of scout badge", Leah lightly replies.

"So Leah are you going to ask Storm out", Aden teasingly asks.

Leah narrows her eyes at him, "I'm not going to hear the end of this am I", she states with disgust in her voice.

"With this lot, no", Charlie honestly remarks putting a sympathetic hand on Leah's shoulder.

Just as Charlie says that Belinda Carlisle's '(We Want) The Same Thing starts to play and Ruby gleefully sings it to Leah, to Leah's displeasure and everybody else amusement.


	84. Chapter 84

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 84

Charlie sighs wondering when she will get to see her dad again. She has just gotten off the phone with Morag who called and told her that they have just settled into Storm's Santa Monica beach house. She is happy that they are there and is hoping that the treatments work for her dad, however they are so far away now and Charlie is feeling the loss. She also knows that Ruby is feeling the loss as well. Charlie sends a text to Ruby to let her know that their dad and Morag are settled in. As she is sending the text, Detective Robert Robertson merrily waltzes into the station. Charlie braces herself for his next surprise who might have contributed to Grant's death. Walking over to Charlie, who is sitting at Georgia's desk, he greets her. "Good morning Senior Constable. I'm here to let you know that you can have your office back", he happily states.

"So your investigation is concluded", Charlie curiously asks.

"It has indeed", Robert gladly chirps.

"And", Charlie cautiously enquires.

"Well the findings are up to the Coroner. However I could not find any foul play in his death, so that is what I put in my report", Robert warmly replies. "Now Senior I was wondering if I could have a word with you in private", he seriously finishes off.

"Of course", Charlie responds frowning, wondering what Robertson has on his mind. She gets up from Georgia's desk and walks with him into her office.

A couple of hours later finds Charlie at the Diner with an impatient Ruby and a bemused Nicole. As Joey walks into the Diner and up to their table, Ruby blurts out, "finally! What took you so long?"

"Well good morning to you too Ruby. I'm so sorry my work is interfering with your busy schedule", Joey sarcastically retorts.

"You said you were going to be here fifteen minutes ago", Ruby huffs.

"I can't help it if a customer walks in just before I was going to leave", Joey bites back. Then she leans in and gives Charlie a quick kiss.

"You could have done what 'Luces' did and hand him some fishing crap and shoved him out the door", Ruby grumpily remarks. With Charlie and Nicole softly giggling imagining Joey doing that.

"My wallet wouldn't have thanked me for doing that. It was a three hundred dollar sale", Joey exclaims frowning.

"So Ruby what has got you all excited that we had to meet you here", Charlie interjects. She is amused because it is usually Joey stopping Ruby and her bickering.

"This", Ruby excitedly states showing them a beautifully gold embossed letter with the calligraphy style writing on the front of it.

Charlie takes the letter from Ruby and intriguingly reads the front, "To B C & F Clan." She then carefully opens the letter and finds two pieces of paper in it. Quickly glancing at both, Charlie then hands one of the pieces of paper to Ruby.

Ruby reads it out loud, "To Ruby & Nicole, you are cordially invited to Jade's 24th Birthday Party to be held at Cyan Heaven on 11th of December 2009 at 7pm. RSVP by the 4th of December."

"And we send our acceptances to Storm", Joey warmly comments reading over Charlie's shoulder.

"Oh I see you got your invites to Jade's birthday party. Aden and I got ours delivered here by courier not long ago", Leah happily remarks walking over to her extended family.

"Yeah I hope you all have a good time", Aden grumpily comments placing a latte` in front of Joey.

"Why aren't you coming Aden? Do you have to work that night", Nicole confusedly asks him.

"No Nic. Remember, I'm ban from the restaurant", Aden tersely answers.

"If that was the case Aden, why would Storm send you an invitation to it", Charlie challengingly enquires.

"She probably had them printed up before I fucked up and got ban", Aden apathetically replies.

"Yes but that doesn't explain why she would send it. If you were still ban, she wouldn't have sent it", Charlie pointedly states.

"It was probably an oversight", Aden stubbornly remarks not wanting to get his hopes up.

"With Storm, hardly likely", Leah scoffs.

"Well there's one way to find out", Joey utters. With that, Joey makes a call. "Hi Storm; I've got a quick question for you. Is Aden's invited to Jade's party, and if so how cause he is ban from the restaurant", she quickly fires at Storm.

"If that was the case Joey, I would not be invited either", Storm laughs. "Tell Aden that the ban has been lifted, so he can come", she warmly states.

"Thanks Doc. Sorry that I disturbed you", Joey responds smiling.

"That's okay", Storm sweetly replies. "And by the way Logan, you always disturb me", she softly purrs.

"Storm behave", Joey squawks blushing. Charlie raises an eyebrow at Joey.

"Never. Bye honey", Storm teasingly laughs.

"Bye Doc", Joey chuckles and disconnects the call. She then looks at Aden and smiles, "yes you are invited. There's no more ban."

"Told you so! Charlie and I were right, Storm isn't that stupid", Leah crows in triumph.

"So Jo, what did Storm say to you that got you all hot under the collar", Ruby curiously asks.

"Storm was just being Storm", Joey uncomfortably replies taking Charlie's hand and gives it a reassuring squeezes. "So Leah who are you taking to the party", she tactfully changes subject. Charlie gives Joey a look telling her she needs to tell her later, and Joey gives her a small nod to let her know she will.

"I think I might invite Martha. Just to get her out of the farmhouse", Leah sighs.

"Hugo is such a prick! How could he do that to Martha! How could he not tell her he was married", Ruby angrily states.

"Yeah I didn't think he was such a mongrel", Leah growls feeling angry for her friend.

"I did", Joey coldly utters, now thinking he did take advantage of Charlie.

"You never know what secrets people hide", Charlie sadly responds and gives Joey's hand a squeeze.

"Well I don't like his wife", Nicole grumbles.

"Why don't you like Suzy, Nic", Charlie curiously asks.

"I don't know. But when I ran into her just outside here and the way she was looking at Martha and Bambang, it just gave me a bad feeling", Nicole frustratingly tries to explain the reason she does not like Suzy. "And don't think Bambang like her either. He tried to hide behind Martha when Suzy tried to talk to him", she finishes off with concern in her voice.

"Well Martha with make sure nothing happens to him. She's come to care a great deal about little guy", Leah adamantly states.

"You couldn't say that about Hugo though. He never looked comfortable around the kid", Joey chips in with disdain in her voice.

"Well he isn't much into responsibility. Take a look at what happened with Brendan, he was suppose to have be looking after him when Gina broke her ankle but it was Xavier and Martha who took care of him", Ruby snidely rants.

"Well I'm just glad Martha has found out what a bastard he is before she got into deep with him", Joey firmly remarks. "And speaking of bastards, has Robertson cleared Angelo or has he arrested him", she growls, not liking either man.

"The BP servo's video showed that Angelo was there when he said he was. So Robertson cleared him", Charlie comments in her cop tone.

"So who is his next suspect for Grant's death", Joey wearily asks with a slight edge in her voice.

"No one. He has finished his investigation and found no foul play was involved. Now it's up to the Coroner to make a finding", Charlie informs them with relief in her voice. She scrutinises Leah's reaction carefully. "Leah why do I get the feeling you know this already", she pointedly enquires.

"You see, Robert stop by to let me know that he was leaving because his investigate was over. I pressed him about what he found and he told me no one at this time was being charged", Leah answers slightly blushing with guilt.

"Now let's hope that the Coroner find no suspicious circumstances and rules it an accidental death", Charlie hopingly frets.

"I'm sure they will babe", Joey lovingly states then leans in and give Charlie a reassuring kiss.

"Leah how is VJ? Are those boys still giving him a hard time", Ruby curiously asks, not happy that he has been bullied.

"Yeah and how's Miles doing? Who'd a thought a bunch of young boys would do that", Nicole asks and comments unimpressed.

"I think they thought they were one of 'The Lord of the Flies' tribe", Joey huffs.

"Well none of the kids at school will talk to Vjee. So I'm thinking of taking him out of that school", Leah sadly tells them. "And Miles is still a bit shaken up, but he's okay", she tells them relieved.

"Miles should have let me deal with the little mongrels", Aden grumbles.

"Not with your good behaviour bond mister", Irene gruffly remark. "Now get your keister back to the sink. Them plates won't wash themselves", she barks good nature and gives the women a wink as he reluctantly get up, hearing all about Aden's dishpan hands.

All the women giggle at Irene and Aden. Just then Charlie's phone rings, she answers still giggling, "hello Charlie Buckton." As Charlie listen a frown replaces her smiling happy face. "I see. Tell Watson I'll pick her up. Bye", she tightly responds.

"Charlie what's wrong", Joey asks worried.

"Riley Radcliff is at the hospital, he has an injured wrist, and he is saying that Miles did it", Charlie bleakly informs them.

"You've got to be joking! Miles would never hurt him", Leah exclaims alarmed.

"Leah he did dislocate Trey's shoulder", Nicole gently points out.

"That was an accident", Leah heatedly retorts defending Miles.

"Miles did try to drag Riley down to the police station last night when he found out it was him and is mates who bashed him", Ruby quietly informs her after Romeo told her and Nicole about Miles trying to take Riley to the police station.

"Ruby did you witness Miles doing that", Charlie asks in her cop tone.

"No, Romeo told us", Ruby utters regretting opening her mouth and forgetting her mother is a police officer.

"I see", Charlie tightly responds. "Well I better go and deal with this", she tautly comments. "I'll see you at home sweetheart", Charlie gently comments and leans in and gives Joey a tender kiss.

They all watch Charlie walk out of the Diner, and Ruby sighs, "sometimes I wish my Charlie wasn't a cop."

"I think sometimes she wishes that too Rubes", Joey softly comments, taking Ruby's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. She knows how much Charlie admires and respects Miles.

* * *

><p>Senior Constable Charlie Buckton and Constable Georgia Watson arrive at the Summer Bay High School. Taking a deep breath Charlie sharply expels it not liking what she is here to do. Georgia glances at her and concernedly asks, "Boss you right?"<p>

"Yeah. Let's get this over and done with", Charlie tightly states and gets out of the patrol car.

They first ask to see Gina, before Gina leads Charlie and Georgia to Miles classroom. Upon arriving there, Gina knocks on the door then enters. Whilst Charlie and Georgia wait outside the classroom door, Gina quietly speaks with Miles. A few moments late Miles joins Charlie and Georgia out in the corridor, with Miles closing the door. "Charlie what's wrong", Miles asks worried, wondering if something has happened with Jai, Romeo or Sally.

"Miles we need you to company us to the police station for questioning in regards to Riley Radcliff's injury", Charlie informs in her professional speak.

"What injury", Miles asks perplexed.

"We'll talk down at the station", Charlie briskly states. She wants to get out of there as quickly as possible before drawing attention.

"And what if I refuse", Miles suspiciously enquires.

"We would have to arrest you then", Charlie pointedly states. "Your choice Miles", she softly comments.

"I don't really have a choice do I", Miles huffs and starts walking away. Charlie and Georgia quickly follow him.

Back at the Yabbie Creek Police Station, Charlie and Georgia escort Miles into the interview room. Once they are all seated Georgia turns on the video camera. "The time is 11:52am Monday the 30th November 2009. Interview with Mr Miles Copeland, Senior Constable Charlie Buckton conducting the interview with Constable Georgia Watson in attendance", Charlie intones for the camera. "Now Mr Copeland can you walk us through what happen yesterday Sunday the 29th November at approximately 7:45pm with Riley Radcliff", she straight forwardly probes.

"After VJ told me that Riley and his mates had assaulted me, I went around to the Radcliff to talk with his parent. But when I got there Riley was the only one home. That is when I recognised Riley's sandshoes I knew it was him and his mates that assaulted me. I then tried to get him to come to the police station and confess", Miles sharply replies.

"How did you try and get him here to confess", Charlie pointedly enquires.

"I grabbed him and tried to get him to my car. But before I got him to it I let him go", Miles quietly answers feeling ashamed of his actions.

"So you tried to physically force him to your car", Charlie paraphrases for clarification.

"Yes. And saying it that way sounds awful. I just wanted him to admit what he had done", Miles wearily states knowing it all sound terrible what he did.

"So why did you let him go", Charlie queries.

"Because I felt myself losing my temper, and it's wasn't right so I let him go", Miles meekly replies regretting his actions. "But Charlie I swear I never hurt him", he pleads them to believe him.

"What did you do after you let him go", Charlie presses.

"I got into my car and went home", Miles responds in a defeated manner.

"Can I ask why you didn't come to us with the information that VJ told you so we could have pursued the matter", Charlie gently enquires.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I just wanted to get him to tell the truth", Miles answers knowing he was his own worst enemy.

"Thanks for your co-operation Miles. Interview with Mr Copeland concluded at 12:07pm", Charlie smartly states. Georgia turns off the video.

"So what happens now Charlie", Miles anxiously asks, as he gets out of his chair.

"I need to interview a few people and see what they have to say", Charlie honestly tells him, as she stands up.

"Talk to Riley", Miles firmly remarks as he heads for the door.

"We've talk to him and his father. And Riley claims it was you who assaulted him", Charlie informs him. Charlie feels bad for Miles; the guy cannot seem to catch a break. She opens the door and they walk out of the interview room.

"Charlie I'd say his father did it, because it wasn't me", Miles strong states, as they walk up to the front desk.

"Look Miles we'll be in touch", Charlie reassuringly comments. "And thanks for coming here", Charlie kindly says standing in front of the front counter. "Constable Brown can you please drop Mr Copeland back at Summer Bay High", she politely requests.

"Yes Senior Constable", Wendy warmly replies. "Mr Copeland please follow me", she utters smiling.

As Charlie and Georgia watches Miles walks out, Angelo comes rush in. When he spots Charlie he makes a beeline for her. "Charlie a word", he demands with a smug look on his face.

"Flick goes the snake's tongue and the Boss jumps", Georgia grumpily murmurs.

Charlie gives Georgia an unimpressed glance before making a sucking noise through her teeth in exasperation. "Angelo I'm a bit busy on another case at the moment, so can it wait", Charlie tightly responds.

"No it can't wait! Can't you get Watson to see to the other case", Angelo whinges.

"We're working it together", Georgia snaps.

"Look this is more important", Angelo snipes back.

"How the fucking hell would you know? You don't even know what our fucking case is about", Georgia fumes.

"Unless it is a fucking murder case or something fucking life threatening, it isn't more important", Angelo narkily fires back.

"Enough, the pair of you! I will not have two officers childishly sniping at one another, is that understood", Charlie barks bring her authority to bear.

"Yes Senior Constable", Georgia curt responds. However she angrily glares at Angelo as he returns her hostile glare.

"Constable Rosetta", Charlie growls impatiently.

"Understood", Angelo begrudging answers.

"Good", Charlie forcefully comments. "Georgia go and talk to Romeo Smith about what time Miles got home and what Miles told him had happen with him and the Radcliff kid. I'll join you as soon as I'm finished with Angelo", Charlie brusquely orders.

"You're the boss", Georgia tightly replies and turns on her heels and quickly leaves.

Charlie briefly watches Georgia storm away from her and she softly sighs. Charlie then turns back to Angelo and sharply orders, "Angelo my office."

Once they are in her office, Charlie closes the door; she then gives Angelo a hard glare. "How dare you put your case above everyone else's! All cases are equal here! And furthermore I'm not here at your beck and call", she harshly states through gritted teeth.

"Charlie all I asked for was a moment of your time. Watson was the one that got her fucking panties in twist about my request", Angelo righteously gripes.

"Angelo your tone didn't suggest a request but a demand. And it was me who asked you to wait, not Georgia", Charlie corrects in a tight chipped manner.

"Look Charlie I thought you should know, that Hugo came to me and told me he spotted the guy he fought with. Apparently Austin saw him and thinks that he is following him, Martha and Bambang", Angelo excitingly recounts.

"Why would Hugo come to you with this bit of fortuitous information? The man hates you", Charlie suspiciously asks. "And other thing I though he broke things off with Martha", she comments with a frown, her suspicion deepening.

"I don't know, but with the piece of paper I found in the kids bear, and the ledger we found in Austin's warehouse, I think the guy is after the kid", Angelo answers not really giving a shit about why Hugo has now came forward. "As for Martha and Austin getting back together, who cares, it not my concern", he dismissively remarks.

"Angelo I thought after your botched handling of Ruby's disappearance, that you'd have learnt to pull your head out of your arse and look at the bigger picture, but clearly you haven't learnt a thing", Charlie snarls at him. "You should be asking why Hugo is offering up one of his partners", she tosses back at him annoyed at his tunnel vision.

"Well if he gives us this partner, then we get him to flip on Austin and the other", Angelo arrogantly reasons.

"Angelo Hugo is giving you this guy because he knows he won't talk", Charlie points out in exasperation.

"I think we'll get him to talk I'm sure of it. And I think Austin might just have out smarted himself", Angelo egotistically states.

"So what's your plan", Charlie sighs deciding she is too tired to fight with Angelo because clearly he had made up his one track mind.

"I believe the guy is after Bambang, so we use him to flush out the guy and be on hand to arrest him", Angelo simply outlines his plan.

"And are you going to be the one to sell this plan to Martha", Charlie haughty enquires folding her arms across her chest.

"Well I thought we could go and see Martha together", Angelo slyly comments.

"So I'm there to get her to agree when she tells you to go fuck yourself, right", Charlie remarks in a loathing tone.

"Charlie the sooner we break this case, the sooner we can get on with our lives", Angelo desperately states.

"The sooner you can get on with your life. I've got a life", Charlie pointedly corrects him. "And if your bosses weren't such arseholes, and let us bring in Georgia to help on the case, we might have solved it by now", she criticise. "She was the one who found the ledger after all", Charlie vents her frustration.

"Charlie you know how sensitive this case is, so the less people who know, the safer it is for all", Angelo touts the party line.

"That's political bullshit and you know it! Georgia is a good cop and there is no way she would compromise this case! The fucking big wigs wants this case solved quickly, but they want to keep most of us in the dark, unsound move", Charlie voices her grievance.

"Look it's their rules and I have to play by them", Angelo states not happy about his bosses' decisions.

"This better not go wrong Angelo", Charlie strongly warns.

"It won't Charlie. Now I'd say we run our plan pass Austin first before we speak to Martha", Angelo adamantly states.

* * *

><p>Charlie finally catches up with Georgia back at the station. She had a blazing row with Angelo and Hugo due to them not wanting to tell Martha. They were worried she might say no or that she would be nervous and blow the sting. Charlie had reluctantly agreed, however she told them they were to take the responsibility for not telling Martha and they both agreed. Charlie has a bad feeling that she will be the one copping Martha's angry tirade. So now she will have to apologise to Georgia for not helping her with their case. "Hi Georgia, sorry I didn't catch up with you", Charlie quickly apologises. "So what did you find out", she curiously asks.<p>

"Well Senior Constable, I found out that Miles got home about ten past eight. And that he told Romeo Smith that it was Riley Radcliff who assaulted him. When Romeo asked Miles how he knew this, Miles told him that VJ had told him it was Riley and his mate. VJ apparently overheard them planning it the day before but VJ didn't think that they would do it", Georgia smartly answers reading from her notes. "Miles then decided to go around to speak to Riley's parent however Riley was the only one home due to his father being at the pub and his mother doesn't live there. That is when Miles saw Riley's shoes and recognised them as one of his attackers. And that is when Miles tried to force Riley into his car, but when Riley resisted Miles let him go and came back home", she coolly finishes off reading her notes.

"Did you find out anything else", Charlie asks in her cop tone, but she has notice coolness towards her.

"That none of the neighbours saw or heard anything, Senior Constable", Georgia tightly replies.

"I see. Well I think we should go and speak to Riley again just to make sure that he is sticking to his story that Miles assaulted him", Charlie brusquely comments.

"Senior Constable, while you go and talk to the Radcliff boy, I will write up this report and have it on your desk before I get off shift", Georgia responds stony faced.

"No Constable, you're coming with me", Charlie sternly states brooking no argument.

"Of course Senior Constable", Georgia firmly replies clenching her jaw. She walks quickly out of the station.

Charlie sighs and tells Avery where she and Georgia are going and that he could reach her on the radio. Charlie then walks out of the station. She then walks to the patrol car and gets in. She is still putting on her seatbelt as Georgia turns on the engine and starts to pull out of the police car park. After clipping in her seatbelt, Charlie looks hard at Georgia, who is wearing a grim expression on her face. "Georgia I'm really getting sick and tired of having to put up with your snide attitude towards me every time I help Angelo out on his case. I need your support, for fuck sake", Charlie vents bristling with frustration.

"And we need your support Charlie", Georgia harshly declares. "But most of the time you're Angelo's suppository! No wonder the junior constables do what he says with your feet dangling out his arse", she sarcastically comments.

"Georgia you know I don't have a choice, I have to help Angelo, and there's nothing I can do about it", Charlie angrily retorts.

"So this help includes having the junior constables running errands and bring coffee and takeout for him and his team whilst on stake and neglecting their duties and cases", Georgia narkily remarks.

"What the fuck are you talking about, I would never authorise that! That would be an abuse of my position", Charlie responds seething at being accused of abusing her position.

"You don't need to authorise it, it's implied. Anything Angelo wants you get it for him. So now he doesn't have to go through you he just orders the junior constables, and most of them do what he wants knowing you will okay it anyhow", Georgia voices her disgust. "He tried it on a couple of older staff, Brown, Peaks and Mitchell but they've told him to fuck off. Even Kendall tells him unless she hears it for you she would be unable help him. Though Avery helps him because he believes you'll just order him to do it", she bitterly states.

"I see", Charlie growls. "And what about Ben and Tim", she tightly asks she is livid that Angelo is taking advantage of her officers.

"Charlie you know he'd have Buckley's of getting their help without your say so", Georgia snaps as she concentrates on her driving.

"God this shit is got to stop", Charlie exclaims frustrated.

"What you want all of us to take his orders! I'm sorry I'm not going to lie down and take it up the arse from him", Georgia refuses incensed.

Charlie is taken back by Georgia hostility also by a flashback of Angelo asking her could they do that one night she was staying over at his place. He had sulked for a week when she utterly refused to go there; she still shivers at the thought. "No Georgia I'm not asking or ordering you to take his orders. That I will deal with later on. What has got to stop is this antagonism", Charlie tries to say calmly. "Like it or not Angelo is here until he solves his case and I have to help him. But that doesn't mean he gets a free reign over the station. However if you don't let me know what he is up to behind my back, don't bitch at me about it", she huffs.

"Sorry Boss I should have told you", Georgia apologises shamed faced.

"Yeah you should have! I rely on you, Ben and Tim to keep me informed so I can deal with things as they arise", Charlie rants getting it out of her system.

"But Charlie you have to make time for us so we can tell you. Because we're starting to feel all that matters to you is Angelo and his case", Georgia retorts wanting Charlie to take her responsibility in what is happening.

"I just want the fucking thing to be over with", Charlie utters tired. "Georgia I will do better and make myself more available. But if I miss something, I need you to let know so we can deal with it, okay", Charlie wearily responds.

"Okay", Georgia utters but she still feels abandon by Charlie.

Charlie senses that she is losing Georgia trust, so taking what uncle Ted told her about Georgia and that is, to keep her close. "Fuck it", Charlie murmurs deciding to ignore a directive. "Georgia what I'm about to tell you, you cannot breath a word of it to anyone, not even Jamie", she seriously states.

"What is it", Georgia cautiously asks.

"First I need your word", Charlie stubbornly remarks.

"You have it", Georgia answers intrigued.

"The case Angelo is working on is human trafficking", Charlie tightly tells her and she immediately feels relieved share it with her.

"What the fuck", Georgia loudly exclaims and quickly pulls off the road.

"And that's not all. Angelo suspects Hugo is involved", Charlie firmly informs her.

"You've got to be fucking shitting me", Georgia comments shocked. Georgia takes in Charlie tense body language and quietly questions, "Charlie do you think Hugo's involved?"

"Yes I do. There are things that just don't quite add up", Charlie seriously answers.

"Like", Georgia gently probes.

"For instants, him claiming he doesn't really speak much Indonesian when he has lived and worked there for years", Charlie replies starting to loosen up. "And another I don't think Rachel really believed that he was bitten by a shark. And the whole break in at his warehouse and him not knowing who attack him and Xavier. None of it seems to gel with me", she comments frowning.

"Yeah I can see your point", Georgia agrees thoughtfully. "Question though, why would he fake a shark bite", she curiously enquires.

"We have a theory, seemed that his supposed attack happened around the time Lou DeBono was murdered. We believed that Hugo might be involved in Lou's death somehow. Angelo did find that unknown blood on Lou's boat", Charlie tentatively explains their theory.

"So what you're saying is, that Hugo got say knifed on Lou's yacht somehow, and made it look like a shark bite, to fit his story he was out night diving", Georgia remarks clarifying things for herself.

"Yes that is what we think", Charlie answers honestly.

"But you have no evidence to support your theory, so you can't get a DNA sample from Hugo to test against the unknown blood", Georgia succinctly states.

"You got it", Charlie sourly responds.

"So what's you next move", Georgia asks fascinated.

"Well we are lining up a sting to catch the guy who broke into Hugo's warehouse and attacked him and Xavier. Also we think he is the guy that scared the fuck out of Geoff and Nicole on Mystery Island", Charlie starts to lay out their plan.

"So you think he's in the Bay and that he is after Hugo", Georgia asks trying to get it clear in her head.

"No he is in the Bay, Hugo saw him and told Angelo that he saw the guy who attacked him", Charlie clarifies.

"Hang on; Hugo is giving up his partner? Why in the hell is he doing that", Georgia asks perplexed.

"Good question, and I asked Angelo the same thing and all he said was 'who know' and that he doesn't give a shit", Charlie churlishly comments.

"What a fucking moron! Obviously, Hugo knows the guy won't talk! Also Hugo might know that youse are onto him so he is throw youse a bone to get you off his trail", Georgia voices her reasons for why Hugo is giving this guy up.

"Thank you, this is what I was trying to get Angelo to understand, but he's got his fucking tunnel vision glasses on and doesn't give a shit about what might be really going on", Charlie states irritated.

"No wonder whoever is pulling Angelo's strings wants you on the case. Because if they left it just up to him, he'd never solve it. He'd just tip them off and they'd go underground and find another place to continue their operation", Georgia sarcastically remarks. She then sees Charlie pull a face. "What, has the wanker tipped them off, that he's onto them", she rudely comments.

"Yes, but because he blew Ruby's abduction so badly, I think they aren't taking him as much a threat to catch them", Charlie comments still unimpressed by Angelo's handling of her daughter abduction.

"Who would have thought Angelo's incompetence would actually help in a case", Georgia snorts.

"Georgia, I know he has his faults but he was the one to saw through Hugo and pegged him as one of the smugglers", Charlie utters giving credit where credit is due.

"Well snakes of a feather flock together", Georgia huffs.

"Georgia that's birds not snakes", Charlie comments giving Georgia a strange look.

"I'm already insulting snakes comparing them to those two, I'm not going to insult birds as well", Georgia fervently states.

"Okay", Charlie utters shaking her head. "So anything you compare Angelo and Hugo to would be insulting whatever it is your comparing them to", Charlie asks bemused.

"That's right. I'd be even insulting a lump of shit by calling them shits", Georgia laconically remarks. Charlie starts to chuckle with what just popped into her head. "Boss what's so funny", she curiously asks.

"I just got a vision of winged turds with Angelo and Hugo faces on them flying about", Charlie laughs still picturing them.

"Instead of clay pigeons we'd have Angelo and Hugo shit pigeons. I'd definitely take up the sport if that was the case", Georgia cackles. "Pull, bang, splat", she wickedly laughs.

"Come on ya fool, let's go and talk to the Radcliff kid", Charlie states still giggling. She knows Joey would be like Georgia and take up the sport if she got to shoot Angelo and Hugo targets.


	85. Chapter 85

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 85

It is Friday night and Brett Collins is quietly sitting at the 'Rocky Reef Hotel', sipping his beer and waiting for Casey to get off work. As he is sitting there, he overhears an inebriated Ian Radcliff brag that he will be coming into some money soon. One of the men he is sitting with asks him, where the money is coming from? Radcliff tells them from what had happen with his son. When another of the men comments about suing the schoolteacher, Radcliff comments rudely "only if the wanker doesn't cough up the money."

Brett shakes his head in disgust, he cannot stand Radcliff, he reminds Brett a lot like Robbo, a low life-bullying cunt! As he is taking another sip of his beer, Casey walks over to Radcliff's table to pick up their empty glass. As she is collecting them, Radcliff sleazily suggests, "hey sweet cheeks why don't you come home with me so I'd can show you a good time."

Brett's head snaps up and he glares at Radcliff. Casey tilts her head to the side and sarcastically responds, "what, I'm going to have the pleasure of watching you pass out as soon as your arse hits the bed and then having to put up with your snoring? No thanks I'll pass." Casey then starts to walk away.

Howls of laughter can be heard around the pub, with Brett softly chuckling and feeling proud of Casey putting Radcliff in his place. Even though Radcliff laughs, he does not find it funny to be the butt of some shielia's sarcastic retort. "No I think you're scare I'd be too much man for ya honey", he gruffly remarks and swots her on the arse as she walks pass him.

Casey twirls around and growls, "keep your fucking hands to yourself Radcliff!" Everyone knows, at the pub, you do not lay a hand on Casey unless you want it cut off and finding it in an uncomfortable place.

"Aww Case, you know you love it", Radcliff goads smirking at her.

"Radcliff shut your fucking mouth! And if you touch my girlfriend every again, I'll feed you to the fucking sharks", Brett angrily threatens, standing toe to toe with Radcliff.

"Brett leave it, the fuckwit's not worth it", Casey quietly barks and gently tugs on his arm. She does not want any fights.

"Yeah go hide behind your shelia's skirt Collins", Radcliff sneers.

"She's the only thing saving you, ya fucking dickhead. Cause I ain't no woman or kid who you usually pick on Radcliff", Brett snidely retorts.

At that the men at the table piss themselves laughing at Brett's come back. This infuriates Radcliff to have his manhood slighted. He bellows, "I'm no skirt!" With that, he throws a punch at Brett, who easily ducks it.

Coming up out of the duck, Brett punches Radcliff in stomach and when Radcliff doubles over from it; Brett smacks him in the jaw sending Radcliff sprawling to the floor. Casey quickly steps between Brett and floor prone Radcliff and put a hand on Brett's chest. "Brett back off", Casey orders.

Just then, Luke, the publican, having witness what had occurred from behind the bar, arrives to help pick Ian Radcliff from off the floor. As he gets him to his feet, Luke roughly escorts Radcliff to the front door and turfs him out. Aden, who has just called in on his way to Joey and Charlie's place to pick up a six-pack, has caught the tail end of the fight. Grinning, Aden walks over to Brett to overhear Casey sourly complaining, "Men and their stupid egos."

"But Case, he threw the first punch", Brett pleas his defence. "And anyway the fucking bully deserved it", he grumpily finishes off.

"Yes Brett he might have deserved it, but who do you think is going to cop it when the drunken mongrel gets home", Casey pointedly states.

"Shit", Brett growls, not thinking about the consequence of his action.

"Yeah, of all the people Brett, you know what's probably going to happen", Casey tersely responds knowing all about Brett's horrid childhood.

"Hey guys, what's up", Aden asks concerned by the tone in Casey's voice.

"Case is worried that Radcliff is going to go home and take out his drunken angry on his kid", Brett darkly replies.

"Well let's go tell Charlie, I know she'll make sure nothing happens to the kid. Especially after Miles has been banging on about Radcliff abusing his kid", Aden adamantly remarks.

"Just let me grab my bag and we'll go", Casey responds agreeing as she hurries off to get her bag.

"By the way Bretto, nice punch", Aden slyly comments grinning at him.

"Yeah, it felt good too", Bretto utters winking at Aden, as Casey arrives back.

"Okay, let's go tell Charlie", Casey tells them and gives them a suspicious look as to why they are smirking.

* * *

><p>Charlie is exhausted as she walks inside the beach house. As she emerges from the hallway into the lounge room, she sees Joey checking the oven. Charlie smiles checking out Joey's firm small bum as she continues to walk through the lounge room into the kitchen. Just as she reaches the kitchen table Joey turns around and smiles brightly when she see her. "Hey babe, how was your day", Joey happily enquires holding out her arms as Charlie gratefully walks into them.<p>

"Long. How was yours", Charlie murmurs holding Joey close and breathing in Joey's scent. It makes Charlie feel that she is home.

"Not bad. Made a couple of good sales", Joey cheerfully chirps. She then draws slightly back and softly kisses Charlie's sweet lips.

Charlie holds Joey to her when she feels Joey moving away. Charlie deeps their kiss, wanting to submerge herself into her girlfriend's tender loving kiss. Charlie leisurely explored Joey's mouth, savouring how she tastes. As Charlie's tongue retreated, Joey's followed, seeking entry, which Charlie grants. She traced every part of Charlie's mouth relishing the taste of her. Charlie moans as their tongues stroked and licked each other's mouth and tongue. Joey slowly breaks their kiss, not wanting just yet to get carried away. When they part Charlie whispers, "I love you."

Joey gently strokes the side of Charlie beautiful face, "I love you too", she lovingly utters.

"Whatever we're having, it smells delicious, sweetheart", Charlie contently sighs.

"We're having seafood mornay with a rainbow salad", Joey replies smiling.

"It sounds wonderful sweetheart", Charlie comments tired but pleased.

"Well why don't you go have a shower while I finish cooking it", Joey suggests, and then gives Charlie a quick kiss.

"I was hoping that you'd join me", Charlie purrs wiggling her eyebrows.

"That's very tempting babe, but I do want us to eat something tonight apart from each other", Joey chuckles.

"We can do both", Charlie murmurs kissing Joey's neck.

"Charlie you're incorrigible", Joey utters enjoying Charlie's mouth on her neck.

Before they can get too carried away, they are interrupted by a loud knock on the front door and Aden cheekily calling out, "hey guys put some clothes on." Charlie groans and rolls her eyes as Joey chuckles.

Charlie and Joey slowly draw out of their embrace as Aden, Casey and Brett walk into the lounge room. Charlie rudely eyes the trio as they come into view. "So what brings you lot here", Charlie mildly enquires, she still has one arm around Joey's waist.

"Apart from Joey inviting us around for tea. Where here to ask you Charlie to send someone around to Ian Radcliff's place to make sure his kids safe", Aden succinctly responds.

"What makes you think Riley isn't safe", Charlie suspiciously asks. Her whole body is now alert and in cop mode.

"First of all he's home alone and secondly, his drunken father has not long ago got kicked out of the pub for fighting", Casey tightly answers.

"So you think he might go and take his anger out of his son", Charlie probes narrowing her eyes.

"Yes", Aden, Casey and Brett all adamantly respond in unison.

"Okay, I'll just give work a call", Charlie tensely states. She pulls her phone out of her pocket as she steps away from Joey. She quickly finds the station number and presses the connect button. It does not take long for her called to be answered. "Hey Georgia, I need you to go around to Ian Radcliff's place and check on Riley", she brusquely orders.

"Okay Boss, but what's up", Georgia cautiously enquires.

"I think he might be endangered of getting abused by his father. Also find out if Riley was left at home alone and if so make D.O.C.S a where of it", Charlie firmly replies frowning.

"Will do Boss", Georgia reassuringly responds.

"And Georgia let me know what happens", Charlie requests in a hard voice.

"I will Charlie. Bye", Georgia affirmatively responds.

"Thanks Georgia. Bye", Charlie utters with some relief in her voice, however she is still frowning. She then disconnects her call and turns her attention back onto her and Joey's guests.

"Charlie, you also should know that Radcliff was rabbiting on about coming into some money. He made it sound like that Copeland teacher is going to pay him for is kids injury", Brett tells her with disgust in his voice.

"Fuck", Charlie groans in frustration. "This keeps getting better and better", she sarcastically gripes. She then searches through her phone and finds Miles' number and calls him. "Hi Miles its Charlie", Charlie tightly remarks as he answers his phone.

"Hey Charlie what can I do for you", Miles happily asks.

"Miles has Ian Radcliff approached you saying he'll get the charges against you dropped if you pay him some money", Charlie firmly enquires without beating around the bush.

"What makes you ask that Charlie", Miles uncomfortably asks, his voice going up and octave.

"Ian Radcliff was bragging about you paying him money down at the pub. So I'll ask you again Miles, did Ian Radcliff approach you saying he'd get the charges dropped against you if you pay him some money", Charlie sternly comments as she puts her left arm tightly across her body in a one armed, arm fold.

"Yeah, I went to reason with him at the golf course today. And he told me if I paid him ten grand he'd get the charges dropped", Miles sighs not happy that he has been caught out by Charlie.

"For fuck sake Miles! Why the hell didn't come and tell us that Radcliff was trying to extort money from you", Charlie growls at Miles' stupidity.

"Charlie I just want the whole bloody thing to go away", Miles exclaims in frustration. "Gina's suspended me and the fucking Department of Education is look to firie me! So what in the hell am I suppose to do", he angrily rants.

"You're supposed to let us do our fucking job! We're already got D.O.C.S on board and if you make a statement saying that Radcliff is trying to blackmail you, then there is a better chance of getting Riley away from his father", Charlie snipes back at him.

"I'm sorry Charlie", Miles wearily comments.

"So you should be! I know you're worried about your future Miles, but I'm worried about a child being continually abused by his father. So he's my priority", Charlie heatedly remarks.

"You're right. So what do you want me to do", Miles concedes sighing.

"In the morning I want you to come down to the station and make a statement about Radcliff trying to extort money for you to get the charges against you drop", Charlie firmly states.

"Okay Charlie I will", Miles promises.

"Good. And Miles, thanks", Charlie gratefully utters.

"Night Charlie", Miles subduedly murmurs.

"Night Miles", Charlie quietly replies hanging up.

Just as Charlie hangs up, Ruby and Nicole come waltzing in through the back siding door through the laundry area up the step, through the sliding door that leads into the kitchen. Ruby brightly chirps, "Mmm my Joey, tea smells good. So will it be ready soon, I'm starving."

Charlie rolls her eyes at her daughter, with everyone else chuckling at her comments. "I'm with you Rubes", Aden wholeheartedly agrees, chips in.

"Count me in too", Brett responds winking at Ruby.

"God we've got a bunch of walking stomachs here", Casey gruffly remarks and folds her arms.

"Hey my doctor told me I had to eat regularly. And if I don't, my Charlie bitches at me", Ruby huffs defensively.

"Excuse me, bitches", Charlie comments indignant.

"Well babe our Rubes is right, you do", Joey lightly states giving Charlie a gentle kiss on her temple and then going over to the stove.

"Thanks sweetheart, you could of said I show motherly concern, not bitches at Rubes", Charlie retorts unimpressed.

"Same thing babe", Joey nonchalantly counters. She then takes the seafood mornay out of the oven to a chorus of laughter at her come back at Charlie. "Now if you can get the salad out of the fridge babe, we can have tea", Joey sweetly finishes off smirking and giving Charlie a seductive wink.

"You're in trouble later", Charlie snorts as she goes to the fridge to take the salad out.

"God I hope so", Joey cheekily responds.

"T.M.I guys", Ruby loudly squawks and shudders as a flash of her Charlie and Joey going for it zips into her mine's eye.

"Ruby sit your freckle down and leave your parents alone", Casey rudely chuckles as she sit down at the table.

"Parents", Joey and Ruby squeak at the same time.

"Well yeah. Joey is your mum's partner and I can't see her ever letting Jo go again, so that makes Jo your step-mum, hence parents", Casey explains amazed that they have not come to that conclusion as well.

"Oh", Ruby thoughtfully utter sitting down at the table. "Hey can I organise your wedding then Charlz", she brightly asks.

Charlie pauses as she is about to put the salad on the table and stares at her daughter in disbelief. She then narrows her eyes and continues to place the salad on the middle of the table. "We'll see Rubes. First Joey has to propose to me", Charlie replies casually.

"Excuse me, I'm the one doing the proposing", Joey incredulity responds as she stares at Charlie.

"Well you are the butchy one remember", Charlie touts smiling sweetly at Joey.

"If that's the case, then you should be doing the cooking, babe", Joey retorts in a barbed manner.

"If Charlie was to cook tonight all we'd be getting would either be eggs or baked beans on toast", Ruby teasingly interjects.

"Well Charlie, if Jo doesn't propose to you, I will. Cause you look hot in that uniform of yours", Aden states lustfully checking Charlie.

"Oi you", Joey disapproving squawks and gives Aden a slap up the back on his head. "If you want to be fed, I suggest you stop trying to nick off with my girlfriend", she huffs.

"Aww, don't worry Jo, I'm going to propose to you too. Cause then I'd have you to feed me with Charlie looking smokin' hot for us in her uniform", Aden teases as he turns in his chair taking Joey's hand.

"Get off ya perv", Joey rudely snorts pulling her hand out of his.

"Aden remember, your dick isn't detachable", Nicole blandly comments. Ruby bursts in to laughter.

"What", Casey exclaims confused.

"Because my...", Ruby starts to say, she then smirks. "Parents don't want a whole man in their bed just a dick. And Aden is quite attach to his so he's go 'Buckley's' of ever being in there", she hoots.

"Then the only guy who'd qualifies is 'Killer Cop' because he is such a dick", Casey snidely laughs.

"I wouldn't let him near us! You never know what dirty diseases he's carrying", Joey growls.

"Sorry Jo, I didn't mean to upset you", Casey quickly states unhappy with herself at her faux pas.

"It's okay Case, just a touchy subject at the moment", Joey reassuringly responds. As Charlie steps over to her and places a tender kiss on her temple.

"Enough talk of useless cocks", Brett gruffly interrupts. "Where's my tea", he gripes in good nature. With that, said Ruby's stomach rumbles very loudly. "And Ruby's", Brett cheekily adds.

Everyone laughs at Ruby protesting stomach, with Charlie leaning into Joey and whispering, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just hate that you have to spend so much time the wanker", Joey tiredly murmurs.

"Hopefully it'll be over soon sweetheart", Charlie softly comments.

"So Charlie, what was all that excitement that happened at the park today", Aden curiously enquires. Everyone turns their attentions towards Charlie. Charlie mind quickly shifts to the events that unfolded today and how they started.

* * *

><p>Charlie hangs up her office telephone, Hugo had just called to say that him, Martha and Bambang would be heading down to the park shortly. She had run through the planned sting operation to catch the man stalking Martha and Bambang, several time with Georgia, Angelo, Hugo and a few senior officers. Senior Constable Ben Harper would make sure the rest of the officers would be nowhere near the park as not to spook the suspect. Charlie prays that everything goes smoothly and that the suspect is apprehended quickly and quietly.<p>

Charlie takes a deep breath, gets up from her desk and walks out of her office. She clears her throat, she then crisply orders, "Constable Watson you're with me. Hogan, you and Avery are together. Peak, Brown you both ride together." Charlie then walks over to the front counter where Senior Constable Ben Harper is standing. "Ben I'm hoping it won't take long. Angelo is already trailing Hugo, Martha and Bambang. We're all going to meet up at Elisa's Park", Charlie inform in a low voice.

"I'll keep everyone else away from there if I can", Ben softly reassures her. "And Senior, be careful", he adds slightly worried.

"Thanks Ben", Charlie gratefully replies. He had back her up when she had confronted Angelo with his abuse of the junior constables and his position. She had told Angelo if he overstepped his authority again she would have him up on report quicker then he could blink. Later on he had whinged at her for making a big deal out of having a couple of junior officers dropping off a couple of coffees. She had pointed out that they were not there to run after him and his team and that having uniformed police rocking up on a stakeout was defeating the purpose of covertly watching Hugo and his warehouse! She wonders how he ever made it through the academy.

"Ready when you are Boss", Georgia mildly prompts interrupting Charlie musings.

"Let's go then", Charlie tightly replies and walks out of the station, with Georgia right behind her.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Watson rendezvoused with Angelo behind the public toilets just across the road from the park. They wait for Hugo, Martha and Bambang to arrive at the park and see if Hugo's partner who is stalking them shows up. Not long after meeting up with Angelo, Charlie's receives at call from Constable Hogan on the radio letting her know that Hugo's dark green Nissan Patrol has just pass his position. About 10 seconds later, Tim informs Charlie that a dark brown Valiant sedan with a sole male occupant has just driven by.<p>

After about five minutes, Charlie, Georgia and Angelo are watching Hugo pushing Bambang on a swing with Martha happily taking some pictures of them. "I hope this doesn't take too long. Watching Austin play happy family is turning my stomach", Angelo grumbles. "I hate that he's lying to Martha. She deserves a whole lot better than that", he sneers, forgetting that Georgia is with them and is not suppose to know anything about his case. Charlie rolls her eyes and shakes her head at his slip, even though she has already told Georgia what is really going on.

"Lying to her about what Angelo", Georgia innocent asks.

"Umm", Angelo panics and swallows hard trying to think up something to cover his stuff up. "That he's broken it off with Suzy. We saw him early this morning with her and they were acting all cosy", he finishes off with relief in his voice for coming up with a convincing lie. Although his surveillance did see Hugo with Suzy early this morning, however their exchange seemed hostile.

"Oh. Well if that's the case then I agree with you, Martha does deserve to be treated better", Georgia calmly states keeping a straight face. Charlie gives her a pained expression.

A further ten minutes passes with them watching Hugo, Martha and Bambang mucking around on the swings and now Hugo is giving Bambang aeroplane spins. Their silent observation is broken by Charlie's radio crackling to life. "Senior, a man matching the description of the suspect has just passed my position and is how hiding behind one of those screened off trees", Constable Wendy Brown whispers from her hiding place in the bushes.

Charlie presses the handle of her mic and firmly utters, "Okay everyone, heads up, stay alert, and god sake be careful!"

Just as Charlie finishes saying that, Hugo puts Bambang down and suggests that they go get an ice cream. Bambang races ahead and as he is running pass the all weather plant screen, the suspect steps out and grabs Bambang. Hugo yells and Martha screams at the guy to let Bambang go.

Charlie, Georgia and Angelo sprint pass Hugo and Martha with their service weapons in hand. Constables Brown and Peak are closer and have their police force issued Glock 22s pointed at the suspect and ordering him to release the child and get down on his knees and to put his hands behind his head. Charlie, Georgia and Angelo arrive moments later and point their weapons at the suspect. The suspect sneers at them, however he lets Bambang go, and compiles with the wishes of the police and gets down on his knees putting his hands behind his head. Constable Peak steps behind the suspect and handcuffs him, just as constables Hogan and Avery arrive in their patrol car.

Bambang runs back to Martha who takes him in her arms and holds him tight. She tells him everything is alright, that the police won't let the bad man hurt him. Charlie glances quickly back at Martha and breathes a sigh of relief. She then turns back when she hears Angelo tell the suspect that he is being arrested for attempted kidnapping. Which the suspect responds by saying he was just stopping the kid from running into him. Angelo however ploughs on saying he was also under arrest for the assault on Hugo and Xavier Austin. He then goes on to reading the suspect his rights.

After the suspect is, lead off to the constables Hogan and Avery's patrol car by constables Brown and Peaks. Charlie, Georgia and Angelo follow Hugo, Martha and Bambang to the Diner. Once inside Hugo tries to talk to Bambang, however he holds on tight to Martha. Charlie notes how scared Bambang is of Hugo and glances at Georgia who has one eyebrow raises looking from Bambang to Hugo. Then Angelo kindly offers, "how about I get you a chocolate ice cream for being such a brave little boy."

Bambang enthusiastically nods his head up and down. Martha laughing responds, "Angelo you said the magic word, chocolate."

"Well I'll just go and get you one Bambang", Angelo says smiling and gently ruffs Bambang hair before going off to buy him a chocolate ice cream.

Georgia murmurs in Charlie ear, "why can't he be this nice all the time?"

Before Charlie can answer Georgia, she is interrupted by Martha. "Thank god Charlie, you and the others where there", she gratefully exclaims. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to Bambang", Martha emotionally states.

Hugo puts his arm around Martha and softly kisses her temple. "Hey it's over now and Bambang is safe", he gently tells her.

"I'm just glad everyone's safe and unharmed", Charlie remarks with relief in her voice. "Hugo we'd appreciate if you could bring Xavier down to the station so he can make a positive identification of the suspect.", she finishes off in her cop tone.

"Will do", Hugo crisply answers.

Angelo then arrives back with Bambang's chocolate ice cream and hands it to him. Bambang shyly takes it and smiles at Angelo, with Angelo smiling back at him. Angelo then straightens up and pointedly suggests, "Charlie, we should get back to the station and question the suspect."

"And there's the superior arsehole that we all know and tolerate", Georgia whispers in Charlie's ear. Charlie turns and raises an eyebrow at Georgia. Quickly turning back to Martha, Charlie honestly tells her, "Martha I'm glad you and Bambang are alright."

"Thanks for everything, Charlie", Martha gratefully states and gives Charlie arms a quick squeeze.

Charlie gives her a curt nod and walks out of the Diner with Georgia and Angelo in toe.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the police station, Charlie and Angelo organise to have their suspect brought from the holding cell to the interview room. Senior Constable Harper informs Charlie that the suspect had been processed, and they are just waiting to hear back from forensics in regards to his fingerprints. Charlie thanks Ben and then she and Angelo head off to Interview Room 1. As they open the door and walk in, they find the suspect looking unimpressed but relaxed. Constable Hogan gives Charlie a curt nod of respect as she glances at him standing guard just inside the doorway.<p>

Charlie lets Angelo take the lead due to this being his case. Both she and Angelo sit down at the desk opposite the suspect. Angelo looks down at the booking sheet that Harper had handed to Charlie, then glances up at the suspect. "Interview with Mr John Smith, the 4th December 2009. Time is 11:47am, Constable Angelo Rosetta conducting the interview, with Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton and Constable Tim Hogan in attendance. Mr Smith has waived his right to an attorney at this point in time", Angelo officially states. "Now Mr Smith why were you trying to abduct Bambang at approximately 10:50am this morning", he mildly enquires.

"As I told you when you arrested me, I was just trying to stop the kid from running into me", Mr Smith nonchalantly repeats his claim of innocence.

"Bullshit, you tried to grab the Indonesian kid. So what were you going to do with him? Where were you going to take him", Angelo fires at the suspect.

"Look I don't know what you fucking talking about. All I was doing was walking back from the beach and the kid ran into me", Mr Smith sneers.

"That's a lie. We had you under surveillance, so we know you were laying in wait for the kid", Angelo firmly counters.

"I don't even know that kid, so why would I be waiting to grab him", Mr Smith huffs.

"You're lying again! The kid knew you and he was terrified. So again I'll ask what did you want with the kid and where were you taking him", Angelo bangs on.

"Look you've got me mixed up with somebody else", Mr Smith surly comments.

"Are you holding his father somewhere", Angelo pointedly asks.

"No. But you might need a lawyer yourself making defamatory comments suggesting that I'm involved in any illegal", Mr Smith snorts smirking.

"You think this is a joke do you", Angelo narkily fumes.

"I think you're a fuck joke mate", Mr Smith replies in a condescending manner.

"Well if I was the one being haul in over people smuggling racket...", Angelo starts to say in tight response. Charlie inwardly groans at Angelo relieving so soon his true reason for why 'Mr Smith' was arrested.

"People smuggling", Mr Smith parrots in feigned disbelief.

"Yeah fruit import business, 'Best Fruit Imports'. Ever heard of them", Angelo calmly enquires.

"Should I have", Mr Smith answers questioningly.

Angelo slides the logbook that is in an evidence bag cross the table in front of 'Mr Smith'. "This logbook was found in Hugo Austin's Boatshed", Angelo plainly states.

"What's that got to do with me", Mr Smith asks, however he does not look at Angelo or the logbook when he says this. Charlie is immediately suspiciously, knowing that he is hiding something.

"Well you were hiding out in it for a couple of days, around about the time this was found. And Austin claims he doesn't know anything about it. That leaves only you", Angelo comments in an everyday speaking tone.

"I've never seen it before either", Mr Smith calmly claims.

"Fair enough", Angelo tightly responds. "Interview with Mr Smith terminated at 11:58pm", he brief states as he stands up and turns off the recording devices.

"So is that it", Mr Smith asks unimpressed.

"No mate that's not it. My officers are processing your fingerprints as we speak. And this logbook has got a lot of fingerprints on it. So we'll be keeping you here to see if there's a match. So make yourself comfortable, you might be here for awhile", Angelo arrogantly informs him. He then heads out of the interview room with Charlie close behind him.

Once the door to the interview room is closed, Charlie places a rough hand on Angelo to get him to stop. Angelo turns looking questioningly at her. "Your officers", Charlie hisses angrily.

"Charlie, it was just a figure of speech", Angelo patronisingly remarks.

"Like fuck it was a figure of speech! Ever since you arrived back here, you think you're the boss! Well I've got news for you and it's all bad. You're not the fucking boss I am! And if you try and undermine my authority once more, I will put in a formal complaint about you blatant disregard for rules and regulations, abuse of your position and in general your complete incompetence regarding your cases! Have I made myself clear Constable Rosetta", Charlie quietly blast at him.

Angelo is taken back by Charlie's fury, "Okay Charlie. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was boss, I know you're in charge of the station", Angelo meekly defends himself. "However I am in charge of this case, so I'm sorry my poor choice of words offended you", he tightly finishes off.

"That's the difference between you and me Angelo. I don't need reminding that you are in change of this case. But I'm consistently having to remind you that I'm in charge of this station", Charlie remarks through gritted teeth. She knows she might be overeating a little but this was the final straw. She decides it is best that she walks away from him so she can calm down.

About an hour later, Charlie is interrupted from her paperwork by a knock on her door. "Come in", she brusquely calls out.

Angelo opens the door and gingerly walks in waving a takeaway coffee at Charlie. She stares at him with an eyebrow pointedly raised. "A peace offering", Angelo sheepishly responds. He hands Charlie one of the coffees in his hands. She hesitantly takes it, "I sorry Charlie, I've just been under a lot of pressure lately. My bosses want me to break this case very soon. I'm just so frustrated and quite frankly I'm over it", he tiredly laments.

"Well they have tied your hand by having you keep this station in the dark", Charlie concedes, knowing how frustrated she is with his bosses. She breaths the coffee aroma in before taking a drink of it.

"Yeah tell me about it", Angelo sarcastically agrees with Charlie. He sits wearily down in the chair on the opposite side of her desk. "So have you heard back about the prints", he curiously asks taking a sip of his coffee.

"Forensics said they should have something back by the end of the day", Charlie mildly answers him.

"Good", Angelo curtly comments. "And I think you're right about Austin throwing us a bone so he can save his own arse", he thoughtfully states. "I think we should have Nicole and Geoff come in and I.D him as the guy from the island. That way we can place him there at the time the smugglers' boat sank", he thoughtfully comments.

"Okay. I'll send Georgia and Wendy to pick them up", Charlie agrees. "And Angelo a guy like him will probably have a record so we should get a hit on who he is", she assuredly states.

"You're right Charlie. And thanks for all your help you've given me", Angelo genuinely grateful for her help. "Well I better get back to it", he quietly remarks getting out of the chair.

As he starts walking towards the door Charlie politely asks, "Angelo can you send Georgia in to see me please?"

"Sure", Angelo simply replies and walks out of Charlie's office.

* * *

><p>After Georgia and Wendy picked up Nicole and Geoff and brought them to the police station. It did take them long to identify 'Mr Smith' as the guy that had terrorised them on Mystery Island. By the six o'clock that night, forensics had gotten back to them with their findings on the fingerprints. After quickly reading the fax, Charlie walks over to Angelo's desks and asks him to join her in her office.<p>

After Angelo closes her door, Charlie hands him the fax that was sent from forensics. Angelo quickly reads it and then looks at Charlie with a frown on his face. "So his name is Derrick Quaid and Interpol has a file on him. From dodgy dealings in the States under several different aliases so fleeing their prosecution and ending up in Indonesia", Angelo tightly reads out aloud. "Well I say we've got the bastard now by the short and curlies", he utters in satisfaction.

"I still don't think he'll easily give up Hugo or Suzy or anyone else who's involved. Having gotten out of the States, he's not stupid by any stretch of the imagination", Charlie remarks realistically.

"Well we've got his prints on the logbook and Nicole and Geoff's I.D of him on the island at the same time the boat sunk. So I'd say he'll make a deal. As you pointed out, he's not stupid", Angelo confidently touts.

"So are you going to reinterview him tonight", Charlie curiously asks, however she does not share Angelo optimism in getting Quaid to talk.

"No I'm going to let him sweat. I'll interview him in the morning", Angelo casually answers, smirking like the cat that got the canary.

"Okay. Well I have some paperwork I need to finish off before heading home", Charlie politely dismisses Angelo.

"You have a good night Charlie", Angelo happily remarks as he head out of her office with the fax in his hand.

"You too, Angelo", Charlie warmly replies giving a friendly smile. However, she is thinking it is not going to be as easy as Angelo thinks to break Derrick Quaid.

* * *

><p>"Charlie are you okay babe", Joey asks in slight concern for her girlfriend.<p>

"Yeah why", Charlie asks surprised by Joey's concern.

"Because you zone out on us Charlz", Ruby answers in a worried tone.

"Charlie did it have something to do with the guy for the island you have in custody", Nicole cautiously enquires. The guy makes her skin crawl and with what is being talked about, people smugglers, then she understands the guy's whole rant about killing heaps of people.

"Yeah, but I can't talk about it. It's an ongoing investigation", Charlie tactfully replies.

"The talk in the Diner is that the guy is involved in people smuggling. If that's the case, is he going to get charged with all the deaths of the boat load of Indonesian", Aden eagerly questions Charlie.

"As Charlie said, she can't talk about it, so let's drop it", Joey orders brooking no arguments. She can tell from how tense Charlie body is that this talk is stressing her.

"Well if that's the case, where my tea mummy Jo-Jo", Ruby jokingly requests. Ruby can tell that Charlie is really stressed so she want to lighten things up for her mum.

"Mummy Jo-Jo? Excuse me, do you see a ring on my finger", Joey huffs in good nature know what Ruby is doing. She holds up her left hand to show she has a naked finger.

"Not yet. But soon", Ruby cheekily retorts.

"I'm so glad you're confident Rubes, but Joey looks to me as the runaway bride type", Casey laughs joining in the teasing.

"Well I was going to say Charlz is more the type because of her past relationships. But with Joey she did the whole lesbian U-haul thing so I say Joey's stuck with her", Ruby quips smirking at her mum.

"Oh the cross I bare having to be stuck with such smokin' hot cop", Joey feigns disappear.

Howls of laughter resonates through the house at Joey and Ruby's antics. Charlie leans in and places a softly kiss on Joey's cheek. "Thanks sweetheart", Charlie utters at Joey coming to her rescue, lightening and redirecting people's attention away from her.


	86. Chapter 86

_Sorry for the delay but I've been away visiting my family :o) However to make up for keeping you waiting murfono it's an extra long chapter ;o) Enjoy :o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 86

Monday morning finds Charlie sitting down at her desk reviewing the notes her and Angelo have made in their reopening of the DeBono murder case. Angelo had arrested Donna DeBono for the murder of her husband after they discovered that she had hire a private investigator to follow Lou and Irene and take pictures of them. She sunk Lou's trawler in a fit of revenge. In addition, Charlie had witnessed Donna paying off a prison guard to supply Irene Roberts with alcohol whilst she was in goal. Donna did this to prove that, it was Irene who killed Lou in a drunken rage.

Angelo basically surmised that if Donna was capable of doing that then he would not have put it past her to killing her ex husband especially when she found out Lou had changed his will. Added to that, the finding of the murder weapon a 38-calibre handgun, the case against her was solid. However, Donna has now been released from custody on a technicality due to a clerical error with the warrant. Therefore, Charlie and Angelo have no choice but to reopen the case.

Charlie had raised the question about finding the murder weapon in Oscar Cardillo's, Donna's gardener's possessions. Angelo had told her that he believed that Donna had planted the gun in Cardillo's possessions to throw suspicion off herself. Charlie had counter by pointing out that he had told her that he thought Hugo had planted the gun on Cardillo. Angelo had said that he was still going to investigate that line of inquiry and that she should continue to investigate Donna. He told Charlie to see if there was more to Donna's relationship with Cardillo then an employer/employee relationship. Charlie had questioned Angelo asking if he really believed that Donna and Cardillo were having an affair. He had shrugged his shoulders and said that Donna might not have had an affair with Oscar but his wife. If that was the case, and they had tried to set him up then that could have been the reason why he had done a runner.

Charlie had to concede that, that could be a possibility and that she would look into going down that avenue of investigate. However, she quizzed him on what he would be looking into regarding the case. Angelo said, now that they had Derrick Quaid in their custody, he would try to sequester a blood sample from him and see if it matched the blood sample that they lifted from Lou's yacht. She then pointedly asked him if he thought that the two cases were related. He told her that he had a gut feeling that they were. She informed him that that was going to be a tough case to prove. He unconcernedly touted he would keep digging until he found something. He then had asked Charlie could she help him by going through his files on Hugo Austin and Derrick Quaid with him. When Charlie had questioned why he wanted her help with those files. He told her, he needed fresh eyes on them in case he missed something and to give get a different take on them. Charlie had reluctantly agreed knowing that she was going to have to pull an all nighter.

Another strange turn about came when Irene turned up at the station the next day, to tell them that Donna DeBono was at her place. Irene told them that Donna wants them to reopen the case and that Irene is starting to believe she may be innocent. When Charlie had questioned Irene to why the charge of heart, Irene had told them that Donna seemed broken. Charlie had reminded Irene that Donna did a fairly good job of acting the grieving window. However, Irene stuck to her belief that she did not think Donna was acting this time.

After Irene had left, Charlie had asked Angelo for his opinion on whether he thought Donna was playing Irene. Angelo had told her that he thought there was a good possibility that she was. Charlie told him she was not so sure, due to the fact that Donna wanted the case reopened. Angelo had sneered that Donna was only wanted the case reopen so that could try and get Irene shafted for Lou's murder again somehow. Charlie had then pointedly told him that could backfire and she could be sent back to goal if the evidence points to her involvement. So why would she risk going back to goal, it just did not may sense for Donna to want the case reopened. Unless Donna was telling the truth and that, she did not kill Lou.

The rest of that day was spent with Angelo trying to connect his human trafficking case to the murder of Lou DeBono. He had told Charlie he did not believe it was a coincidence that around the same time Lou was murdered, Hugo Austin turned up with a suspected shark bite! In addition, if Derrick Quaid was not mixed up in the people smuggling racket, why would he still be hanging around the Bay after using Geoff and Nicole's boat to escape the island. Charlie had said that it appeared that a shark had bitten Hugo. As for Quaid, she was sure, he was mixed up in the smuggling and from his rap sheet, he could likely kill someone. Angelo had argued that Hugo's doctor did not believe he was bitten by a shark; however, they could not definitively say he was not bitten by a shark. His theory is that Lou saw Hugo and Quaid transporting their human cargo. Therefore, to make sure there were no witnesses to their crime, they killed Lou and in the process, Hugo had been injured. Therefore, to cover up how he was injured, he told everyone he was bitten by a shark on a night dive.

After that, Charlie had left Angelo to chase that line of inquiry whilst she looked into the possibility that Donna and or Oscar Cardillo murdered Lou. In addition, the possibility that Donna and Cardillo's wife were in cahoots and set Oscar up for Lou's murder. At that point, Charlie had called in Constable Georgia Watson to help her on this angle of investigation. Angelo had initially panicked due to the whole secrecy about why he really was here. Charlie pointed out that the whole bloody town was talking about the people smuggling investigation that he is leading so that cat is well and truly out of the bag. So with Georgia's help, Charlie spent the rest of the day chasing up any leads she could find to support those theories.

Now having gotten a good night's sleep, Charlie is slowly sifting through their notes. She makes a list of the best leads to pursue. There still have been no sightings of Oscar Cardillo, and his wife fears for his safety. Yesterday Georgia said if Donna and Mrs Cardillo did murdered Lou, then in all likelihood, Oscar Cardillo is dead. Charlie hopes he is not dead because too many dead bodies have been piling up in Summer Bay this year. Starting with Jack Holden, the sunken boatload of Indonesian, Lou DeBono and Grant Bledcoe. The Bay is drowning in the stench of Death. Charlie snorts at the advertisement she has just thought up, 'Welcome to Summer Bay, where death awaits you!'

Just then, her amusing is interrupted by a knock on her office door. "Come in", Charlie calls out slightly distracted due to her list making.

Her office door opens, Charlie glances up, and frowns at who is there. She stops writing as in walks a smiling Detective Robert Robertson. "Good morning Senior Constable", he happily greets her.

"Detective", Charlie tightly responds. "So what brings you back? Has something happened with Grant's case", she enquires slightly apprehensively.

"No, that case is still with the coroner", Robert jovially replies. "I'm here to take the lead in the reopened DeBono murder", he nonchalantly informs her.

"But that's Angelo's case", Charlie responds frowning.

"Well not anymore. Area Command has requested that Homicide take over the case, so they sent me. Which will leave Constable Rosetta free to focus on the people smuggling investigation", Robert merrily comments.

"I see", Charlie comments unimpressed. "So I take it that I'm off the case and outed from my office", she tersely states.

"No, on the contrary Senior, you are to assist me with the case, therefore we'll be sharing your office", Robert answers giving her a charming smiles. "However because I know you have the responsibility of running this station, I request that Constable Watson be assigned to this case", he pleasantly comments.

"Why Watson", Charlie suspiciously asks.

Robert sits down before he answers Charlie question. "I find her an extremely competent focused dedicated officer. Not to mention, she doesn't suffer fools lightly", he quips.

"No she doesn't", Charlie agrees with a small smile on her face.

Their conversation is interrupted by a sharp knock on the door. "Charlie I really don't...", Georgia starts to say, however she trails off as she see Detective Robertson sitting in Charlie office as she walks in. "I'm sorry Senior I didn't know you had company", she finishes off slightly embarrassed.

"Speak of the devil", Robert cheerily comments. "Your Senior Constable is letting me borrow you so you can help me with the DeBono murder investigation", he jovially informs Watson.

"Hang on, isn't that Angelo's case", Georgia questions confused.

"It was but now it's mine", Robert smugly replies.

"That's going to piss Angelo off", Georgia pointedly states.

"Well we all have to do what we're told. And anyway I am a homicide detective, where as Rosetta last time I checked, is just a constable with Marine Command", Robert bluntly remarks.

"Point taken Detective", Georgia curtly retorts.

"So, Georgia, what don't you really, what", Charlie enquires, changing the subject. She really hates pissing competitions.

"I don't think Donna DeBono and Oscar Cardillo's wife are having a lesbian affair", Georgia responds gratefully for the change in subjects.

"Why are you looking at a lesbian angle in this case", Robert curiously asks.

"Angelo thought it could be a possibility due to the fact that the murder weapon, a 38 calibre handgun was found in Mr Cardillo's possessions. Therefore they were setting him up to take the fall", Charlie succinctly answers.

"A plausible theory. And if you're running with the lesbian angle then we should look at Donna DeBono and Irene Roberts being lovers", Robert remarks deadpan.

"Irene and Donna being lovers, unlikely! Donna tried to drive Irene crazy in gaol. Not to mention making sure Irene stayed hooked on alcohol whilst she was still in gaol", Georgia rudely touts.

"Maybe they had a falling out with Irene falling in love with Lou", Robert thoughtfully ponds. "Jealousy is a powerful motive and capped off by greed and you've got a good mix for murder", he says playing devil's advocate.

"Jealousy and greed I agree might have played a part in Lou's murder. But the lesbian angle, I don't believe there is one", Charlie firmly comments.

"Well that is what we have to prove or disprove. So I suggest we start by reinterviewing Irene Roberts and Donna DeBono", Robert crisply states.

"What about Oscar Cardillo, he's still in the wind", Georgia pointedly enquires.

"Let's put some surveillance on his wife. She may lead us to him", Robert firmly replies.

"What about the unknown blood found on Lou's yacht", Charlie queries.

"That blood could have come from anywhere. However, we will ask the suspects for a sample of their blood. I know that Irene Roberts gave a sample and it wasn't a match, so we'll ask Donna DeBono for a sample of her blood", Robert answers in his professional tone.

"And if Donna refuses", Charlie responds curious.

"Then we'll have to compel her with a court order. But if she is innocent, then I'm hoping she'll freely give us a sample", Roberts thoughtfully replies.

"Okay, Georgia can you call Irene and Donna to coming in for an interview", Charlie politely asks.

"Sure thing Boss", Georgia smartly responds and then heads out of Charlie's office to make the calls that Charlie requested her to do.

"I'll organise the surveillance on Cardillo's wife", Charlie crisply informs Robertson.

"Before you do that can I ask a favour", Robert mildly asks.

"A favour", Charlie curiously repeats.

"Yes, I was wondering if you can ask Dr Daniels to do a profile on Donna DeBono to get her opinion of her, if she could kill in cold blood", Robert requests in an offhanded manner.

"Why do you need me to ask Storm", Charlie asks slightly confused.

"Well we both know how much I've endeared myself to her. Also the good doctor rarely agrees to do profiles for us nowadays", Robert awkwardly answers.

"So you want me to use my friendship with her to get you the profile", Charlie pointedly snipes.

"Yes", Robert briefly answers smiling.

"I see. I'll asks her, but I can't promise that Storm will do it", Charlie responds unimpressed by Robertson blatant manipulation of her friendship with Storm.

"I have every confidence in you Senior Constable to get what we need", Robert jovially states continuing to smile at her.

Just then Charlie's office door burst open with a raging Angelo rampaging in. "What the fuck is this shit about me being kicked off the DeBono murder investigation? It's my fucking case", Angelo furiously rants.

"It was your case Constable, but Area Command called in Homicide to take over from Marine Command", Robert nonchalantly responds unfazed by Angelo's blustering.

"This is bullshit, it's my fucking case, so I should be working it", Angelo angrily harps on puffing out is chest with his hands on his hips.

"Well you're not on this case anymore Constable Rosetta! So I suggest you get back to your human trafficking investigation", Robert dismissively states.

"I can't fucking believe this! Where the hell was homicide when we found DeBono's body", Angelo snarls.

"I asked that question and was told that they didn't want homicide investigating DeBono death because we might have scared off the people smugglers", Robert succinctly retorts, leaning back in his chair.

"Well we arrested Donna DeBono and she only got released because of a fucking clerical stuff up", Angelo sneers.

"Yes so the case has been reopened and now homicide has the case, as it should be", Robert piously comments.

"There was nothing wrong with the investigation I did, so I can't see why we need homicide now", Angelo huffs.

"Well it is a murder investigation, therefore a homicide case, not a marine case", Robert tersely states.

"DeBono was found dead in the ocean therefore a marine investigation", Angelo snidely hits back.

"If that is the case, homicide can take over your people smugglers case due to the boat load of dead Indonesian", Robert smugly hits back.

"You stay the fuck away from my case", Angelo growls.

"And you the hell away from mine", Robert bleakly barks.

"If you two are finished pissing over everything in my office, I suggest we get back to work", Charlie brusquely remarks, glaring at both men.

"That's a marvellous suggestion Senior Constable", Robert merrily replies.

"Just stay the fuck away from me and my case", Angelo angrily warns as he leaves Charlie's office.

"That man has no respect for rank does he", Robert comments unimpressed.

"Well I can understand his disappointment being taken off the case, even if I wasn't impressed by his reaction", Charlie diplomatically responds.

"Rosetta thinks he is better then everyone Charlie and that he is the boss. And when his authority is challenged, he throws a tantrum. He needs to pull his head in before he gets it taken off", Robert tersely remarks.

"He is under a lot of pressure", Charlie sighs wondering why she is defending Angelo.

"We are all under a lot of pressure Charlie. He needs calm down before he does something stupid", Robert sternly comments shaking his head.

"Well lets concentrate on what we have to do and let Angelo worry about his case", Charlie tightly remarks not wanting to think about Angelo and what he may or may not do.

"Right you are Senior. And you have a phone call to make", Robert happily responds. Charlie rolls her eyes and sighs deeply.

* * *

><p>Charlie walks into the Diner and smiles when she sees Joey, Ruby and Nicole sitting at a corner table near the window. She walks over to them and kisses Joey on her left temple. Joey looks at Charlie and calmly utter, "hello and who are you?"<p>

"Very funny", Charlie gruffly responds sitting down opposite Joey.

"No, who are you really", Joey teases straight faced.

"For god sake I don't need this shit! I've put up with shit at work all morning; I don't need it from you as well", Charlie surly barks.

"Whoa Charlie. I was joking for fuck sake", Joey defensively replies taken back by Charlie's verbal attack.

"Well I don't find it funny", Charlie growls.

"Charlie I don't know why you've got the shits with me. If anyone should have the shits, it me. We haven't really spoken or seen each other in two days. I thought we would get to talk this morning, but no, you snuck off to work", Joey angrily snaps.

"Well you're going to have to get use to me having to spend a lot of time at work from time to time", Charlie narkily states. Charlie does not know why she is taking her frustration out on Joey but she cannot stop herself. Ruby is gobsmacked at Charlie's behaviour towards Joey.

"I see. Well I hate to keep you from your important work", Joey caustically retorts getting off her chair and swiftly heading out of the Diner. Joey is upset that Charlie is angry with her for no real reason at all.

"Joey", Charlie gruffly calls out. She sighs and shakes her head.

"Charlie I don't know what's gotten into you, but for god sake go after her", Ruby snappily squawks at her mother.

"Fuck", Charlie rudely exclaims getting up and running after Joey.

Charlie runs up to Joey grabbing her arm to stop her. "Joey stop", she demands flustered.

Joey roughly shakes off Charlie and turns, stops and glares at her. "What? I thought you needed to get back to your important work", she growls at Charlie.

"God Joey I don't need this from you. I just wanted to have a nice quiet lunch break", Charlie tightly comments.

"Well I'm not stopping you Charlie", Joey sarcastically retorts. "I didn't know that having lunch with me is such a chore for you", she crossly states.

"I fucking didn't say it was! I just don't need your shitty attitude", Charlie responds sourly.

"I'm not the one with the shitty attitude Charlie, that's you", Joey hotly blasts. "You know you told me that your one problem with your dad was that he was never around. Well guess what Charlie, you're becoming your dad", she pointedly remarks.

"If I'm becoming my dad, does the mean you're becoming your father", Charlie spitefully retorts.

Disbelief flashes across Joey's face then hurt shows in her eyes. "I'll never become my father", Joey spits out through gritted teeth. Joey glares at Charlie then turns on her heels and stomps away from Charlie.

"Joey", Charlie calls after Joey. Charlie wishes she could take back what she just said to her girlfriend.

Joey turns around and angrily shouts back, "piss off Charlie!" Joey turns back storming back towards the Bait Shop.

"We'll talk at home", Charlie sternly states yelling at Joey, who does not bother to acknowledge Charlie's statement. "Fuck", she utters frustrated.

Charlie is startled when Detective Robertson firmly remarks, "I hope your personal life isn't going to interfere with this investigation Senior Constable."

Charlie turns to face him, "it's my work that is interfering with my personal life", she bitterly corrects.

"Well I'm sure your girlfriend will understand that your work sometime takes precedent over your home life", Robert confidently states.

"I hope so", Charlie murmurs fretting that she might have pushed Joey a bit too far. She is disappointed in her behaviour toward her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Charlie walks into Storm's beach house exhausted from her day at work. They had reinterviewed both Irene and Donna with their statements basically matching what they had told the police before. Even with Robertson's unique interviewing skills. Donna also agreed to give them a blood sample against her solicitor's advice. They had called in Bonita Cardillo for questioning after Donna told them that Bonita had called her telling her she had some information about Lou's murder.<p>

When questioned, Bonita told them that after Donna had been arrested, Oscar had come into a lot of money that he said he inherited from an aunt. However, this was not true; he told Bonita he had been paid to keep quiet after a man broke into Donna's guesthouse planting the murder weapon. She said her husband was terrified that if he didn't keep quiet he would meet the same end as Lou. Bonita told them she argued with Oscar to tell the police what he knew, but he was too scared. When Robertson asked about her husband's whereabouts, Bonita told him she did not know where he is, he just took off and that she has not heard from him.

After the interviews, and with Bonita under close police surveillance, Charlie and Robertson both agreed that finding Oscar Cardillo was pivotal to their case. He could identify the man who broke into Donna's guesthouse and paid him off to keep quiet about that fact. Robertson surmised that the man was hired by either Donna or Irene to break into the guesthouse and plant the weapon. Alternatively, that the man might be a lover of Donna or Irene and so done it at their behest. Charlie counter by saying it could have been Oscar himself due to a fantasy that if he killed Lou he could have Donna. On the other hand, that Donna and Oscar are lovers and in cahoots like her and Watson were investigating.

When Robertson pressed her for any more theories, Charlie reluctantly told him of Angelo's theory, that Lou witnessed Hugo and Derrick Quaid engaging in their people smuggling crime. Therefore, to keep them from getting catch, they killed Lou, unaware that Irene was asleep in the cabin. Robertson thought that, that was a probable theory especially when Charlie told him at about the time Lou was killed, Hugo had been injured, calming that he had been bitten by a shark on a night dive. He asked her to look into that theory and liaise with Angelo because he would more likely may play nice with her then he would with him.

As Charlie emerges from the hallway into the lounge, she spies Ruby at the stove cooking dinner. Taking off her leather duty appointment belt and her police cap she dumps them on the lounge. Sighing in relief she continues to walk into the kitchen and quietly asks her daughter, "hi Rubes, where's Joey?"

Turning around, looking at Charlie unimpressed, Ruby tightly answers, "I don't know. She called telling me she wouldn't be home tonight. And if you weren't coming home either that she spoke with Leah and that I could stay at her place the night."

"I see", Charlie responds in a controlled manner. "I thought we were going to talk about what happened today, but clearly she not adult enough to want to sort things out", she sternly remarks.

"Charlie are you listening to yourself. You sound just like dad, when he was in the wrong and wanting to blame it on you or mum", Ruby snaps at her mother in disbelief.

"God, first Joey now you are accusing me of becoming dad", Charlie growls plonking herself down onto a kitchen chair.

"Well how you've being acting over the last couple of days, you are dad", Ruby snidely retorts.

"Fuck", Charlie sighs in frustration.

"Charlie all you had to do was apologise to Joey. She been really worried about how hard you've been working. And what did she get from you, a mouthful of abuse and dad's belittling attitude! I bet you ordered her to be home so you could tell her off for making you feel guilty about your neglect, like dad use to do to you and mum", Ruby crossly hammers.

Charlie puts her head in her hands, knowing that is what she was going to do. "God I'm such an idiot", she moans in disgust.

"You're telling me", Ruby rudely snorts. She turns back to the stove to check on their steaks. "Why don't you give Joey a call and see if you can meet up so you can beg forgiveness and grovel at her feet", she orders still slightly ticked off with Charlie.

Charlie sighs pulling her phone out of her trouser pocket. She wonders how much deep shit she is in with Joey. Charlie calls her number however; she gets the no service or switched off message. "Great", she exclaims exasperated sliding her phone half way across the table.

"I take it, Joey's not answering", Ruby remarks feeling slightly sorry for her mother.

"No", Charlie tersely replies.

"Well you can't blame her Charlie; you have been taking her for granted. Expecting her to keep house for you and look after me. I bet you haven't asked or thanked her for doing that for you", Ruby bluntly comments. "You wouldn't and haven't treated you boyfriends like that", she pointedly finishes off.

"I would never trust them to look after you", Charlie harshly responds. "Besides, you're my responsibility", she growls.

"Charlie if I'm your responsibility why has it been Joey who's been looking after me", Ruby calmly retorts.

"Because I trust Joey with your care", Charlie quickly responds.

"So you didn't trust your boyfriends and never took them for granted. But you trust Joey and take her for granted", Ruby queries after analysing what Charlie has said. "Charlie that makes no sense at all. No wonder Joey doesn't know where she stands with you", she admonishes her mother.

"I'm not taking Joey for granted", Charlie firmly refutes.

"Really Charlie, I bet you were expecting her to be here cooking tea when you got home", Ruby comments in an accusing manner.

"Well yes, but that doesn't mean I take her for granted", Charlie replies defensively.

"Oh what about you pulling all nighters and leaving Joey to look after me. Did you ask her if it was alright with her, or did you just assume it would be fine with Joey", Ruby challenges Charlie.

Charlie looks guiltily at Ruby, "no I didn't ask her", she mumbles.

"Charlie even in happy married land where you've been living that is taking Joey for granted", Ruby pointedly and sarcastically comments. She says this as she turns off the stove and removes the big frying pan from off the stove. She puts their steaks on the plates which has some salad already on them. She then picks up her mother's plate and places it in front of Charlie.

"God this is a mess", Charlie groans in frustration and hanging her head.

"What's mess", Nicole asks concerned as she walks into the kitchen just having not long ago finished having a shower.

"Charlie's really bad attempt at apologising to Joey for how she has been treating her lately", Ruby bluntly answers for Charlie.

"And how have you been treating Joey, Charlie", Storm pointedly asks.

Charlie's head swiftly lifts up at the sound of Storm's voice. "Storm why are you here", she responds worried and nervously licks her lips. She wonders if Joey has called Storm and she is here to have a go at her. And maybe also to take Joey back with her to the city.

"I came to give you that profile you asked me to do from the information you proved me with. I thought if you wanted a more detailed profile you might let me talk to the suspect face to face", Storm mildly replies keeping her face neutral.

"I'll have to discuss that with Detective Robertson first to get the okay", Charlie comments her voice an octave higher than her usual tone due to her feeling a bit apprehensive. Charlie feels something touching her leg, looks down to see Coco putting her paw on her leg. Charlie leans down and scratches the pup's head.

"Well Charlz Nic and I will leave you to talk with Storm about that and Joey. Night", Ruby states in 'I'm glad it's you and not me' tone of voice. She hands Nicole her plate, "Coco", she happily calls out to the pup, which eagerly follows them out.

"Night Ruby, night Nicole", Storm warmly responds.

"Night Charlie, Storm", Nicole cheerfully answers following Ruby.

"Night", Charlie quietly utters. Charlie gently pushes away her dinner.

Storm takes a step over to Charlie and slides her dinner back in front of her. "Eat", Storm firmly commands.

"I've lost my appetite", Charlie despondently tells her, as Storm goes over to the bench top, top draw and gets out some chopsticks.

"Too bad, now eat what Ruby cooked you", Storm orders brooking no argument as she sits down next to Charlie. She then pulls out her dinner from a plastic bag she was carrying. She watches as Charlie cuts her steak and puts in her mouth. "So what have you done that has Joey so pissed off with you that she isn't here yelling at you", she quietly asks. She then takes the lid off the container and starts to eat her combination chow mien.

Charlie forcibly swallows the piece of steak she is eating before she answers. "I reacted badly to her teasing me and instead of apologising I said some really awful things to her", she honestly responds.

"I take it that her teasing hit a nerve", Storm comments more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, it made me feel guilty. And the worst thing about what happened was I know I was taking my frustration out on Joey but I just couldn't stop myself from doing it", Charlie states opening herself up to Storm.

"So the case you're working on is causing you this feeling of frustration", Storm probingly questions.

"It's just not the case, it also Angelo and Detective Robertson testosterone fuelled antagonism towards one another. I just want to slap them up the back of their heads and tell them to grow up", Charlie blurts out getting it off her chest.

"Maybe you should take them into your office and do just that. It would sure get their attention", Storm chuckles.

"I think all I'd get out of it is a sore hand", Charlie sarcastically retorts.

"Probably", Storm agrees. "So what did Joey tease you about", she smoothly changes subjects now having relaxed Charlie a bit.

"About not knowing me because she really hadn't seen each other in nearly two days", Charlie responds without thinking. She then tenses a bit after she answers realising what she has just said.

Storm reaches over and gives Charlie's hand a reassuring squeeze. "And with you feeling guilty about that, you didn't appreciate the dig because it reminded you of the neglect you felt from your dad when he put his work before his family", she analytically states.

"How did you know about what dad did", Charlie harshly demands. "Joey", she concludes growling.

"Yes. And by your reaction you hate that comparison", Storm calmly comments not engaging into Charlie's anger.

"I don't want to be like my dad", Charlie states irritated.

"Then don't let your work consume you. Delegate when you can and trust your officers to do what they have been trained to do. And from what I know of Georgia, she quite capable of taking on the leadership role when you're not available", Storm honestly responds.

"She is. I've got a great bunch of officers and they all work well together", Charlie agrees.

"With the exception of Constable Rosetta who doesn't play well with others. But that is probably due to his past, going to gaol and its unpleasant experience. And not to mention the pressure he is under to solve his human trafficking case", Storm remarks in her professional tone.

"When he first came to the Bay, yeah he was full of himself. But it was more cheeky, then arrogant. He was also sweet, kind and caring", Charlie sighs remembering her happy-go-lucky friend.

"Now you have a broken bitter man, covering his insecurities with an arrogant superior attitude that is rubbing people up the wrong way", Storm logically hypothesises Angelo's behaviour. "But enough of Angelo. So even though you and Joey didn't really see each other in nearly two days, surely you both spoke to each other on the phone", she abruptly changes subjects back to Charlie and Joey's fight.

"I called her to let her know that I had to put in an all nighter. And again when Joey called saying she was going to come to the station to drop some dinner off for me", Charlie starts to relay the events over the past couple of days.

"So you got to see her when she dropped dinner off for you", Storm mildly states.

"No, I told her not to bother because Angelo had gone to get us some Chinese takeaway", Charlie corrects.

"Really Charlie", Storm reprimes shaking her head.

"What? I don't get what I said and did was so bad", Charlie exclaims slightly confused.

"Well let me put it this way. How would you feel if you hadn't seen Joey all day and wouldn't be getting to see her that night either? So to get to spend some time with her you suggest to bring dinner to her but she tells you that her ex girlfriend, say Jacinta, is buying them dinner and is helping her out for the night", Storm replies playing devil's advocate.

"It would piss me off", Charlie growls feeling her jealous rise in her with just the thought of that scenario happening.

"Then that answers that question doesn't it", Storm pointedly touts.

"Touché`", Charlie gruffly sulks. She pushes away her half-eaten meal.

"So when did you finally get home", Storm curiously asks.

"Dinner time the next night", Charlie wearily replies.

"And did youse get to talk", Storm lightly enquires, as she finishes off her dinner.

"Not really. I told Joey I needed a shower and after I had it I sat on the bed and the next thing, I knew it was morning. And before you ask, no we didn't get to talk then either", Charlie bluntly answers her. "I didn't have the heart to wake Joey. She had charters over the weekend and I know how exhausting they are for her. So I let her sleep because I was going to make sure we caught up at lunchtime", she lovely and worriedly comments.

"So you left her a note saying you'd meet up for lunch", Storm deduces.

"No I texted her once I knew she would be at work", Charlie explains inwardly wincing at how that must of felt to Joey. Her texting her not even bothering to call so she could hear her voice.

"So you went off to work without kissing her goodbye or leaving her a note saying 'hey sweetheart you looked so beautiful sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you. But I hope we can have lunch today because I missed you like crazy. I love you my gorgeous Beanie Girl, love your smokin' hot cop'. Or something to that affect", Storm tersely remarks.

"Fuck I really do suck at being the loving girlfriend when it comes to Joey. Why the hell does she put up with my shit", Charlie exclaims in self-disgust.

"Because she loves you. However, I think she won't be putting up with it anymore. And changes are about to be made", Storm succinctly comments.

"Why? Have youse been talking", Charlie apprehensively accuses.

"No we haven't been talking", Storm reassuringly tells her. "However Leah told me what happened today. Charlie suggesting that Joey is going to become her father was one of the worst things you could of said to her", Storm disappointingly remarks.

"I know, as soon as it said it I wanted to take it back", Charlie answers with self-loathing in her voice. "Storm how can I make this right", she pleas for an answer.

"If you really want to make this right, do what Joey wants you to do. And for god sake, stop putting work before your family! Work is not going to hold you and kiss you when you need it. It will only give you cold comfort, not the warm loving kind that you get from your family. And success in your work is hollow when you don't have family to share it with", Storm tells her speaking from experience.

"I will. I can't lose her again Doc. I'll die inside if I do", Charlie cries, finally breaking down.

Storm gets off her chair, kneels beside Charlie, and takes her into her arms. "Charlie you're not going to lose her, but you may have to prove to her that she is more important to you then work. Are you will to do that", Storm softly utters.

"Of course! Joey is a helluva lot more important to me then work! She means everything to me", Charlie passionately declares.

"Then tell her exactly that", Storm simply states.

"I'd tell her now if I knew where the hell she was", Charlie honestly remarks. "Storm what if something happens to her! I wouldn't know, she turned off her phone. She could be hurt or worse", Charlie rants and starts to panic.

"Charlie calm down", Storm utters in soothing tone.

"How can I calm down knowing she out god knows where, all alone", Charlie exclaims in fear and starts to hyperventilate.

Storm firmly takes Charlie's head in her hands and stares directly into Charlie's fearful eyes. "Charlie, Joey isn't alone, Aden is with her", Storm slowly and calmly states.

It takes Charlie a moment for Storm's works to register. "Aden is with her", Charlie parrots back less panicky.

"Yes Aden is with her. He let Leah know just encase you got worried then Leah could tell you not to worry because he is looking after her", Storm informs her keeping an even soothing tone to help calm Charlie down. She then lets go of Charlie face.

Charlie takes a deep breath and blows it out in relief. "Storm you knew what happened so why did you get me to tell you", Charlie curiously asks.

"I thought you would need to talk it through to get some perspective on things. And to understand where Joey was coming from", Storm honestly replies. "Charlie you really need to work on communicating with Joey. With only her trying to do it, it isn't going to work and in the end she will give up trying. And if that does happen, then you will lose her", Storm gently but firmly warns.

"I thought I was doing better but apparently I slipped back into my old habit", Charlie regretfully concedes. "I'll be glad when both the people smuggling and Lou DeBono murder cases are resolved and things go back to being relatively normal", she wearily states.

"You know if the pressure is getting to you, talk to Joey about it. Then she knows what's bothering you and it stops you from bottling everything up. It also show her that you are willing to share your problems with her. It's nice to be needed", Storm offers some advice.

"I think it's time for Joey and I do some joint therapy session, to help with my communication problem", Charlie seriously states.

"That's a good idea", Storm agrees.

"God I miss her, Doc", Charlie sadly utters. She wonders where Joey is and worries if she will be safe even if she is with Aden. All she wants is to hold her, love her and protect her for the rest of their lives.

* * *

><p>Aden had finally had the chance to catch up with Joey, having to help Leah first prepare for the night time meals before he finished work. He had spied Joey putting things into the speedboat, so he wanders over to her to find out what she was doing. As he walks up to her he sees her putting a carton of Carlton Cold beer into the boat. "Hey Joey, are you planning to drink that whole carton on your own", Aden enquires with a slight laugh. He knows Joey is not that much of a drinker.<p>

Joey looks at him with a serious expression on her face, "that's the plan", Joey humourlessly replies.

"You want some help", Aden lightly asks, he does not want to let Joey go off by herself.

"No I think I've got it cover thanks Aden", Joey sombrely states.

"So you're going go off drinking without your BGF, that not nice or right. I'm crushed", Aden, whines, feigning hurt and dramatically grasping his heart for good measure.

"BGF, what the fuck is that", Joey huffs in bewilderment.

"Best guy friend", Aden nonchalantly explains.

"I see", Joey comments and rolls her eyes. "Well my BGF I not think I'd be the best of company at the moment. But thanks for the offer", she politely finishes off.

"Well that's too bad 'cause your stuck with my company anyway", Aden adamantly informs her as he hops into the speedboat.

"Aden", Joey says frustrated, however she sees the stubborn set on his face. "Okay you can come, but you'll need a sleeping bag and some food", she comments resigned to the fact he is not going to leave her.

"What you're not going to feed me", Aden grumbles in good humour.

"You're pushing it with me sharing my grog without me feed that bottomless pit you call a stomach as well", Joey grumpily teases.

"Don't listen to her mate, she's just jealous her stomach's bottom is a couple of centimetres deep", Aden tells his stomach and gently pats it.

"Did Leah buy the wrong kind of mushrooms", Joey asks looking at Aden as if he is mentally disturbed.

"Oh stop looking at me like that! I've heard you talking to the bait you sell, especially the live worms", Aden hits back indignant.

"I do not", Joey blusters.

"Oh please, I heard you. 'Aren't you a big strong worm! I bet you'll have them stupid fish wanting to nibble on your magnificent body'", Aden jokingly taunts.

"When did I say that", Joey asks in disbelief.

"The other day", Aden vaguely replies.

"I did not ya dick", Joey chuckles. "Now come on and go get your stuff", she gruffly states shaking her head at him.

"I won't belong", Aden happily tells her. He removes the key from the ignition and puts it in his pocket. "Just encase you decided to leave without me", he challengingly remarks as he climbs out of the boat.

"You know I can hot wire the boat", Joey smugly states.

"I don't think Storm would be happy with you if you did that", Aden self-satisfyingly retorts.

"Just don't be too long, ya pain in the arse", Joey sourly states conceding Storm would not be happy if she hotwired her speedboat.

"I won't", Aden laughs as her jogs off to get his stuff. However he decides that he'll make a stop off at Leah's and let her know what is going on just encase Charlie gets worried about Joey.

* * *

><p>After they set up their campsite at Shark Bay and lighting a fire, Joey pulls two beers out of the ice filled esky and hand one to Aden, she then opens her. "Cheers big ears", Joey sombrely states sitting in front of the fire watching hers and Aden's open tins of spaghetti heat up.<p>

"Yeah cheers", Aden mildly responds clinking their stubbie bottles together. "I take it you're not confident that we'll catch a fish", he states pointing his stubbie towards their fishing rods they have caste out and set up will small bells attached to them to let them know if they get a bite.

"I am, but it doesn't hurt to have a contingency plan, especially when it comes to your stomach", Joey teases and gently pokes Aden's belly.

"True, we have to keep the beast happy", Aden contently agrees. "So Joey what was all that about with you and Charlie at lunchtime", he curiously asks.

"To tell you the truth Ade, I wouldn't have a clue", Joey concedes still slightly confused by Charlie's reaction. "Charlie was in a shitty mood and she took it out on me", she frustratingly tells him. She takes a deep drink of her beer.

"Why was she in a shitty mood", Aden asks with a slight frown on his face.

"I have no idea, and frankly I don't give a fuck. I'm so fucking sick of her making me feel bad for her fucking problems! And blaming me for her fucking guilty conscious", Joey bitterly answers.

"What does Charlie got to be guilty about", Aden probes slightly confused. He thought things were going great with them.

"Today was the first time we've really seen each other in two day because of her so important cunt of a job! And because I teased her about not seeing, her, her guilt kicked in so she decided I was to blame for it! So she fucking yelled at me and basically told me that her work came first so I better get fucking get use to it", Joey replies seething.

"What, her work is more important to her then you and Ruby", Aden paraphrases in disbelief.

"Apparently. And that is what Ross did to them. And Charlie fucking hated him for doing that. Now she's fucking becoming him", Joey angrily informs Aden. "So I called her out on her fucking same behaviour. And you want to know how she fucking responded, she told me if she becoming her dad then I'm becoming my fucking cunt of a father", she bitterly states with Aden staring at her in disbelief. "Yeah I found out that Charlie thinks I'm a lowlife child abusing, wife bashing cunt of a human being", she savagely finishes with hurt tears running down her face.

"Oh Jo", Aden softly utters, his heart going out to her. He puts his arm around her and holds her tight. "I don't think Charlie meant what she said. She loves you so much. I just think she said that because you hit a nerve", he says trying to reasons why Charlie said that.

"Even if that is true, there must be some small part in her mind that thinks I will become an abuser. Because if she didn't believe that she wouldn't have said it", Joey firmly and sadly states believing that is the case.

"No Joey. Look what I said to Nic. I never believed anything that I said to her but I knew it would hurt her and that is the reason I said it", Aden defends Charlie knowing she would never think that Joey would become the abusing lowlife mongrel Joey's father had been.

"Well at the moment I don't fucking care Aden. Charlie been treating me like my father and Brett use to do. That I'm nothing more than her fucking housekeeper. Which is a fucking joke because it's my fucking house! She's still paying Leah rent and has most of her stuff there! I think when I get home I'll tell her to piss off back there because I'm no one's fucking housekeeper or maid", Joey angrily rants.

"You sure you want to do that? And what about Ruby, she's made herself at home in the back studio", Aden gently asks.

"Well if Charlie thinks I'm becoming my father, then it'd be best for Ruby to go as well", Joey bitterly answers. "I think it might do Charlie and me some good if we lived separately for a while. It might relieve some of the pressure Charlie is obviously under", she adamantly states.

"I'm sure Charlie can handle the pressure", Aden confidently remarks.

"Aden Charlie handles pressure by getting fucking drunk then going off and screwing Angelo or Hugo", Joey rudely retorts.

"Charlie wouldn't do that", Aden firmly states.

"That is what she's done in the past, so I can't see her fucking changing now", Joey sourly touts back. "And I bet Angelo would love that to happen, because he's made no fucking secret that he wants Charlie back! Especially how he fucking lead everyone to believe they were screwing each other behind my back", she tensely finishes off.

"Well we know that didn't happen", Aden adamantly remarks.

"Do we? I'm not so fucking sure now. Maybe Charlie's guilty fucking conscious comes from her screwing Arsehole Rosette while telling me she is working late", Joey harshly responds.

"Joey Charlie wouldn't do that", Aden admonishes.

"Why she fucking did it before, when she went off and shagged Hugo and acted like fucking nothing had happened", Joey angrily retorts.

"Yeah and look how that turned out for her. She ended up losing you. And I know she never want to go through that again. So cheating on you again is out of the question", Aden stubbornly states.

"Then tell me why Aden, Charlie continually defends Arsehole at fucking every turn if there's nothing going on between them. She even defended the cunt when he was letting the rumours about them screwing be spread about! Instead of publicly tearing him a new one", Joey scoffs. "No, I'm the only fucking bunny she publicly tears strips off! I'm so over Charlie and her fucking embarrassment of me and my job! If she wants to be with fucking using male killers then she can fucking have them! I'm sick of fucking apologising for being a nice gay woman", she caustically comments.

"Joey", Aden starts to chide.

"No Aden. I left a woman who loved me and would have crawled over broken glass for me, to be with Charlie. And all I get from Charlie is being taken for granted and treated like I'm her housekeeper for fuck sake", Joey sarcastically remarks.

"If that's how you feel, why did you leave Storm", Aden asks playing devil's advocate.

"Even though I love Storm, I was still in love with Charlie and thought she was in love with me so that's why I left Storm", Joey honestly answers.

"You don't think Charlie is in love with you", Aden softly enquires,

"Honestly, I don't know anymore", Joey sadly responds.

"What about you, are you still in love with Charlie", Aden asks worried.

"Yes I'm still in love with Charlie. But at the moment, I don't want see or talk to her. It just hurts too much especially if she tries to put it all back on me, like she usually does", Joey despondently answers.

"Well she's not here. It just you and your wonderful BGF and some very hot tins of spaghetti", Aden cheerfully states giving her a reassuring quick hug before taking the tins of spaghetti out of the fire to cool. Just as he does that Joey's fishing bell starts to ring. "It looks like we might get fish for dessert", he cheekily comments as Joey rushes over to her rod to hopefully reel in a fish. Aden sighs wondering what is going to happen with Joey and Charlie.


	87. Chapter 87

_G'day, DV8 I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations ;o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 87

Joey manoeuvres the speedboat close to the wharf as Aden gingerly jumps onto the wharf and ties off the bowline. Joey turns off the engine, then moves to the back of the boat and tosses Aden the stern rope. Aden ties it off as Joey starts to slowly unload the boat putting the equipment they took to 'Shark Bay' onto the wharf. Aden holds out his hand, which Joey gratefully takes as he helps her out of the boat onto the wharf after she finishes unloading the speedboat.

As Joey steps onto the wharf, she notices Storm leaning on a pylon with takeaway coffees sitting on top of it. On spotting Storm, Joey walks over to her and straight into Storms strong arms. Storm returns Joey's tight hug as Aden walks up to them putting his stuff down at his feet. Storm draws out of her embrace with and notices how seedy they both look. Softly chuckling Storm hands both of them a coffee, which they gratefully accepts. With one arm still around Joey, Storm takes a sip of her coffee. Smirking Storm mildly enquires, "rough night?"

"No more like rough morning", Aden honestly answers in a husky voice. "And why the hell are you in town? Did someone call you", he asks, his head pounding from is hangover.

"Well that is a warm welcome. And yes, I got a call from Charlie...", Storm starts to answer.

"Charlie called you about our fight", Joey interrupts in amazement.

"No, she called and asked me to do a profile. So when I finished the first draft, I thought I'd drive up here and see if I could talk to the person I was profiling", Storm lightly replies.

"Oh. Well I'm glad to see you", Joey warmly comments.

"So how did you know where to find us", Aden suspiciously asks.

"Colleen Smart saw Joey yesterday packing stuff into the speedboat, and Leah told me that you told her that you would be looking after Joey. Also, I know this is where Joey likes to tie 'Midnight' up. So I took a punt that youse would be here", Storm logically answers.

"I see. Well thanks for the coffee. And Jo I'll catch up with you later, 'cause I really need a shower. Bye", Aden remarks, his voice rough from the night of drinking and talking.

Joey gives Aden a hug and a kiss on his five o'clock shadow cheek. "Thanks Ade", Joey gratefully utters.

"No probs", Aden murmurs drawing out of the hug.

"Take it easy Aden", Storm comments smiling.

"Yeah", Aden gruffly replies as he picks up his stuff and heads off towards his home.

After quietly watching Aden walk away, Joey curiously asks, "So did Charlie tell you what happened?"

"Yes she did. And she wanted to come down here this morning to talk with you. But I told her not to. I thought you might still need some space", Storm truthfully answers.

"Don't you mean that she wanted to come down here and tell me off some more", Joey bitter remarks.

"No she wanted to come down here and apologise", Storm firmly corrects.

"God we're a pair of screw ups", Joey sadly sighs.

"If youse both want a future with each other youse need to come to terms with each other's past mistakes and let them go", Storm honestly states. "And also stop turning molehills into mountains", she rudely finishes off.

"You're right I've got to start trusting Charlie more. But I'm not going to let her get away with take me for grant anymore. She either wants to be a family or she doesn't", Joey adamantly comments.

"Well that's what you need to sit down and talk about, among other things", Storm agree. "But right now we need to get you home so you can shower and clean your teeth", she mildly states.

"I don't stink", Joey remarks offended.

"Sorry to tell you Logan but you smell like a brewery and day old bait", Storm seriously comments.

"Well Doc, I have been drinking beer and the bait I used was yesterday bait", Joey tartly retorts.

"I rest my case, you stink", Storm nonchalantly touts. "Now let's get you to that shower", she finishes off smiling.

"I don't stink", Joey grumpily mumbles as she and Storm go and pick up her stuff.

"Oh please, Leah has 'eau toilette Repel' whilst you have 'Old Stench' the mark of a deckie", Storm sarcastically states hiding a smirk.

"Old Stench", Joey squawks then she chuckles. "Come on ya dag, I really need some panadol and I also need to pee", she comments. With her hangover headache is getting worse, they walk off in the direction of Storm's car.

* * *

><p>With lunchtime approaching, Joey walks over to the door and flips the closed for lunch sign around. Just as she opens the door, Charlie walks in looking nervous. "Can we please talk", Charlie apprehensively asks biting her bottom lip.<p>

"Sure", Joey sighs, her headache has not gotten any better. She locks the door and points Charlie to go to the back room.

As Charlie sits down on a large esky, Joey makes herself comfortable on a two-step ladder. Charlie looks at Joey and notices she does not look well. Reaching out one hand she gently cups Joey's face, "sweetheart you don't look well", Charlie softly comments in a concern voice.

"Hangover headache", Joey honestly answers putting her hand on top of Charlie's, which is still cupping her face.

"Oh, well this might help", Charlie utters, reluctantly drawing her hand away from Joey's face. She opens up the plastic bag she has beside her and takes out greasy bacon and egg roll and a 600ml bottle of coke. She hands them to a grateful Joey. Next Charlie puts her hand in her pocket, pulls out a small bottle of 'Herron' paracetamol, and passes it to Joey.

After taking a couple of headache tablets, Joey washes them down with the coke. "Black aspirin, thanks", Joey gratefully states, as she starts to unwrap her roll. "You're not eating", she asks frowning at Charlie, and she then take a bite of her roll.

"Yes, I'm eating", Charlie lightly replies as she pulls out her corn meat, tomato, onion and cheese sandwich.

"Good", Joey gruffly comments relieved that Charlie is looking after herself. She continues to eat her bacon and egg roll as Charlie eats her sandwich.

After a few minutes of silent eating Charlie quietly apologises, "Joey I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. You hit a nerve when joked about not seeing me and when you said I was becoming my dad", she starts to explain her behaviour. "I don't want to be like my dad and neglect my family. I hated how it made me feel, that mum, Ruby and I weren't important to him. And I never want you and Ruby to ever feel that youse aren't important to me", she tearfully tells her.

"Charlie honey, I never meant to make you feel that way. But I have to tell you that I'm starting to feel that your work is more important to you then Ruby and me", Joey truthfully reveals.

"Sweetheart I'm only working this hard so I can get this case over and done with, so I can spend more time with you and Rubes", Charlie honestly answers.

Putting her lunch down on the bottom step, Joey then kneels in front of Charlie and cups her face between her hands. Gazing directly into Charlie beautiful pale blue tear filled eyes, Joey utters, "babe I'm worried about you pushing yourself too hard. I don't want you collapsing on us!"

"Okay hon, I'll do my best not to push things too hard", Charlie reassuring tells her. "But Joey there is going to be times that a case is going to take up a lot of my time for awhile and I need you to understand that", she pleads for understanding.

"I know and I accept that Charlie, but please don't shut me out, like you've been doing", Joey mildly admonishes her releasing Charlie's face.

"Sweetheart I never meant to shut you out. And, I never meant for you to feel like I was taking you for granted. I just was caught up with wanting to solve this case so I could be with you and Ruby that I didn't see you might not be there when the case is over. I never want to lose you Joey, I lost you once and it devastated me. I don't want to go through that again", Charlie tearfully bares.

"I don't want to lose you either honey and especially not to your work", Joey whispers once again cupping Charlie's face.

"You won't", Charlie honestly pledges. "But Joey do you think there's something going on with me and Angelo? Please don't think that. I love you and I'm not ever going to cheat on you again. Please believe that", Charlie begs cottoning on to where Joey's insecurity is coming from.

"Charlie I don't understand why you keep defending him and want to spend a lot of your time with him after everything he's said and done. Unless that connection you had with him is still there", Joey asks in a sad frustrated voice as she removes her hands from the sides of Charlie's face.

"Sweetheart I'm only defending him and working a lot with him because my bosses are making me. And as for the connection we had, that's well and truly gone", Charlie answers hoping to set Joey's mind at rest. "Joey please trust me, I'm not cheating on you with Angelo or anyone else for that matter. I love you Joey, and you're the only one I want to be with", Charlie desperately implores cupping Joey's face.

"I love you too Charlie. And I'm trying to let go of the past. And now that I know that your bosses are making you cover Arsehole's arse, it helps with my insecurities", Joey honestly responds.

"Joey do you think some joint therapy sessions might help us", Charlie tentatively enquires.

"I think that would be a good idea. Especially with our communication problems", Joey agrees releasing her hold on Charlie's face.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you or even leave you a note yesterday morning. You just looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you up. And as for writing you a note, I didn't even think of writing one, I'm so sorry sweetheart", Charlie sorrowfully remarks.

"I must admit that it hurt, I thought you didn't want to talk with me or want to touch me or have me touch you", Joey sadly admits.

"God Joey I look at you and all I want to do is kiss you and touch you", Charlie honestly states with raw emotions sounding in her voice. She then kisses Joey hard, passion coursing through her veins. Joey immediate responds by brushing her tongue along Charlie's soft lips. Charlie's opens her mouth as she feels Joey's tongue requesting entering. Joey gently slides her tongue into Charlie's exquisite mouth and slowly tracing the inside of it . Charlie's tongue gently caresses Joey's tongue, as Joey unhurriedly explores into every part of Charlie's delicious mouth.

Whilst Joey's mouth and tongue is sweetly engaged with Charlie's, Joey's hands undo Charlie's shirt buttons. She slides her hands inside Charlie's shirt; Joey gently cups Charlie's wonderful full breasts. Softly kneading Charlie's breasts, Joey lightly strokes Charlie's nipples with thumbs at the same time. Charlie moans her pleasure into Joey's mouth, and then Joey moves her hands around to Charlie's back and unclasps her bra. Bringing her hands back to the front of Charlie, Joey slips her hands under Charlie's bra to continue play with Charlie's breasts.

Joey pulls out of their highly passionate kiss; she then kisses Charlie's top lip, her bottom lip, and then kissing down to her chin. She kisses Charlie's throat, and with the tip of her tongue Joey caress it tasting Charlie's wonderful scent. Both of them give out a small moan of pleasure. Joey licks and kisses back up to her chin then to her lips, Charlie parts her lips and Joey's slides her tongue between them. They kiss passionately as their tongues fondle each other.

Charlie's head is swirling and her body is about to erupt, she breaks the kiss, panting. Joey is panting as well, and grins when she sees smouldering lust in Charlie's gorgeous blue eyes. "I want you", Charlie utters in desire to Joey.

"I want you too", Joey purrs and grins wickedly at Charlie.

Charlie gently takes Joey's lips in her as they started a long slow passionate kiss; their tongues entwine and explore each other's mouth. The next kiss takes Joey by surprise, Charlie explodes, sucking on Joey's tongue, kissing her lips, then raining kisses onto Joey face, kissing, sucking and licking her neck. Joey moans with pleasure, as she continues to knead Charlie's breast and strokes across her nipples with her thumbs, they harden with excitement. Charlie breathes "oh" in Joey's ear that sends a shiver through her.

With that, Joey resumes passionately kissing Charlie as she teases her erect nipples. Charlie moans and squirms with pleasure, her body is aflame, and her body surges against Joey. Joey glides her hands from Charlie's breasts down to her stomach, to Charlie's leather duty equipment belt. Joey dexterously removes it so she can undo Charlie's trouser belt, button and zip. Once they are all open, Joey kisses between Charlie's breasts, her lips move over the smooth richness of Charlie's right breast. Joey touches her nipple with the tip of her tongue and slowly tasting it, swirling lightly over the top, it becomes swollen and taut. Charlie put her right hand on the back of Joey's head pushes her head to her breast and arching into Joey, wanting more. "Please Joey stop teasing me" Charlie exclaims thickly through her pleasure.

Joey takes Charlie's nipple in her mouth and gently sucks and tugging whilst her tongue strokes it, they both moan. Repeatedly devouring releasing and circling Charlie's nipple. Joey lets her fingers slide down Charlie's toned stomach, causing more moans and ohs to escape from Charlie's lips. She continues down the top of Charlie's thigh, to the outside of her thigh, then underneath it. Joey then runs her fingers down the back of her leg, especially behind her knee; more moans and ohs come from Charlie. Once at she reaches the back of Charlie's boots, Joey slowly caresses the front of her leg. On reaching Charlie's thigh, Joey traces her inner thigh with the tip of her fingers causing Charlie to gasp. Joey takes Charlie's other nipple in her mouth and doing the same with this one as with the first, as she runs the fingertips of the other hand up the inner thigh of Charlie's other leg.

Gasping from Joey's fingers lightly touching her inner thighs, the pleasure and desire come together with a powerful intense focus. Charlie's body arches into Joey, her breathing quickens and her body quivers as Joey's hands slides Charlie's trousers down her long tanned legs. Joey does the same with Charlie's pale blue bikini briefs. Joey kisses down her rib cage to her stomach. Charlie's hands remove Joey's hair band so she can run her fingers through Joey's soft silky hair. Joey continues to kiss, lick and suck Charlie's stomach. Charlie's body is burning with pent up desire, she is so hot and wet, Joey cups her hand, and her fingers gently caress her wetness. Electrified with pleasure, Charlie surges against her hand, "oh fuck", she moans. Joey softly strokes Charlie's erect clit; Charlie with her hands in Joey's hair, gently pushes her head down. Joey obliges using the tip of her tongue she slowly circles Charlie's clit drawing an "oh fuck Joey", to come from Charlie's lips.

Joey licks Charlie's slit from bottom to top, however she avoids making contact with Charlie's engorged clit. Joey then sucks on her inner lips causing Charlie to arch and try to get more of Joey's mouth onto hot aching sex. "Joey... please", Charlie begs. Joey rims her opening, her head moving up and down as she licks Charlie's sweet soaking pussy, but still not touching her burning centre of pleasure.

While her mouth is busy between Charlie's legs, one of Joey's hand snakes up her body to Charlie's heavenly breasts, kneading and stroking each in turn. Her other hand is on the small of Charlie's back, holding Charlie to her mouth. Joey plunges her tongue deep inside Charlie. "Oh dear god", Charlie cries out as she arches into Joey's mouth again making Joey's tongue go even deeper in her. Joey explores Charlie's little cavern, feel the inner walls quiver at her touch. Joey slides in and out of her, slowly at first, then quicken her pace to match Charlie's. "Please Joey touch me" she breaths. Joey brings her hand down and slowly and lightly caresses Charlie's engorged clit. "Don't tease...I'm on fire!" Charlie cries out. Joey increases the pressure on her vibrating clit and is rewarded with Charlie's joyful moan of, "oohh yes".

Charlie is on the edge, her body starts to tremble, and Joey feels the first tremor and gazes up and utters in a husky voice "I want you to come on my tongue." Charlie throws back her head and let's go, chanting Joey's name over and over. Her body stills and powerfully gathers, her hips rise and thrust once; her inner walls tightens around Joey's tongue and she become incandescent with her orgasms, "Joey", Charlie shrieks. Joey drinks deeply from her, Charlie taste of ambrosia sliding sweetly down her throat.

Charlie struggles for breath, her heart beating out of her chest and tears flowing freely down her face. Joey kisses her way up Charlie's body, stopping to suckle each nipple, continuing up to Charlie neck to her ear and whispers, "this is what I wanted to do to you yesterday morning." Joey looks at Charlie and sees her tears, "honey are you okay", Joey anxious asks.

Charlie smiles and softly touches Joey's lips, "yes, these are tears of happiness", she sincerely tell her. Joey captures Charlie's lips and kisses her deeply. Charlie can taste herself on Joey's lips, mouth and tongue they continue their passion fuelled kiss. Charlie's hands find their way under Joey's t-shirt, cupping her breasts and sliding her palms across Joey's nipples.

After a several heady minutes passionate kissing and breast play, Joey's body is in a turmoil of arousal under Charlie's sensual hands and mouth. Charlie draws her mouth away from Joey's and huskily whispers, "stand up sweetheart."

Joey struggles to stand due to the weakness in her leg caused from Charlie's mouth and hands. Charlie on the other hand quickly leans forward and pulls up her bikini briefs and trousers. Once they are up, Charlie backs Joey into the shelving and then sinks to her knees. Charlie makes short work of unbuttoning and zipping Joey's denim shorts. She then slides both Joey's shorts and boxers down Joey's quivering legs. Charlie teases Joey by softly brushes her fingertips up Joey's inner thighs and continuing up between her legs. Joey leans back onto the shelves, her head drops backwards, she grips the shelving and arching her hips forward. Charlie kisses and swirls the tip of her tongue just above Joey's pubic area, as one of her hand's caresses Joey's bum, whilst her other hand strokes Joey's pussy. "Fuck Charlie, touch me properly...No more teasing", Joey begs.

Charlie and runs her tongue up between the folds of Joey's pussy, discovering just how wet Joey is. Each tongue stroke intensifies Joey's sensation causing Joey's knees to lose strength. Taking Joey's clit into her mouth Charlie sucks it, with the tip of her tongue stroking the top of it at the same time. While her mouth savours Joey's pulsating clit, the fingers of Charlie's right hand begins an unhurried stroking of Joey's opening. Joey's hips begin to rock with increasing intensity under Charlie's magical fingers and tongue. "Oh god...Fuck Charlie...Please", Joey cries out, begging Charlie to enter her.

Charlie first slips one finger inside Joey, and then another quickly follows. Charlie increases her thrusting in and out to match the pace of Joey's rocking hips, all the while sucking and teasing Joey's clit. As Joey's orgasm takes a molten shape within her, Charlie curves her fingers and firmly strokes Joey's g-spot repeatedly, whilst licking and sucking Joey's clit. Joey muscle tightens around Charlie's fingers as her orgasm erupts and she screams, "Fuck yes...Oh fuck Charlie!"

After Joey's orgasm slowly dissipates, Charlie gently removes her fingers from inside Joey's body. She then lays a soft kiss on Joey's pussy before standing up and first kissing Joey's bottom lips and then her top lip. Charlie then grins wickedly at Joey, who is trying to slow her breathing whilst prying her hands from the shelving. Charlie brings her right hand up to her mouth and slowly licks and sucks Joey's cream from her fingers. "Mmm...Definitely a lunch I like", Charlie purrs seductively.

Joey laughs and shakes her head, happy that some strength is seeping back into her legs. "Well I'm glad Alf is still in the States, 'cause I'd hate for him to have caught us lunching on each other", she wickedly giggles.

"I agree", Charlie laughs. "Come on my delicious beanie girl, we better finish eating our other lunch", she happily states before giving Joey a quick kiss.

"Yeah we better", Joey reluctantly agrees before she bends down and pulls up her boxers and shorts.

Charlie picks up her leather duty appointment belt and puts it back on. Then she sits back down on the esky. She watches Joey take a step towards the stepladder, Charlie quickly takes Joey's hand pulls her to her. A bemused Joey sits on Charlie's lap with Charlie softly caressing Joey's beautiful face. "I love you", Charlie simply utters, gazing lovingly into Joey's golden brown eyes.

"I love you too", Joey whispers, then leans down capturing Charlie's lips. Joey lightly brushes the tip of her tongue across Charlie's lips; she allows Joey's tongue to enter her mouth. Joey's tongue brings surges of desire and a molten heat between Charlie's legs. Joey's tongue strokes also create astonishing wetness between Charlie's legs. Charlie draws her mouth away from Joey's mouth, knowing that if she did not, she would give into her desire to ravage her girlfriend on back room floor. "Are you trying to tempt me again", Charlie curiously asks.

"Is it working", Joey teases her whispered voice dripping seductively.

Charlie gives Joey a quick kiss before rudely but gently shoving her off her lap. "Enough you wicked woman", she laughs as Joey sighs standing up and winks at her. "How finish eating your lunch", Charlie chuckles.

"If I must", Joey dramatically huffs as she sits down on the stepladder. "I prefer to eat you", she grumbles as she picks up her now cold bacon and egg roll.

Charlie slightly chokes on her sandwich on hearing that comment. Then chuckling Charlie responds, "I'd prefer that to sweetheart, but knowing our luck, Robertson would come looking for me."

"More like Angelo would break in here looking for you, and catch us doing it", Joey huffs in disgust.

"Well if he did he'd learn how to orally please a woman", Charlie rudely snorts.

"I take it he wasn't any good at it", Joey sniggers.

"No he wasn't. He was more interested in me...", Charlie grumpily starts to answers.

"Stop! Charlie I don't need or want that image thanks", Joey quickly interrupts in horror as she covers Charlie's month with her hand.

Charlie giggles at Joey's reaction and especially when Joey shudders. "Okay sweetheart", she agrees not to continues still giggling.

"Thanks", Joey gratefully states still shuddering. "So are you going to be home for dinner tonight", she asks slightly apprehensive.

"I think so, but if I have to stay, you can bring some dinner down to the station for me", Charlie replies smiling and winking at Joey.

"Well if that's the case you better give me your car", Joey happily remarks.

"You'll have to come back with me and Georgia to the station so you can pick it up", Charlie warmly tells her.

"Okay", Joey readily agrees. "So where is Georgia", she curiously asks.

"She's having lunch with Jamie at the Diner", Charlie answers smiling.

"I didn't know JT was working in town this week. Last time we spoke she said that she had a job renovating some apartments in Newport", Joey comments intrigued.

"Apparently there has been a hold up with some materials. So while she's waiting for them to come, Georgia has got her doing some fixing up jobs around her place", Charlie laughingly informs Joey.

"I wonder if Georgia is paying JT out in trade", Joey wickedly comments.

"I know Georgia hates parting with her money, I'd say so", Charlie giggles.

"Well I hope she knows it going to cost her a lot. JT doesn't buy the cheap stuff", Joey states wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well she asked Jamie to do it so she must be will to pay for it", Charlie suggestively remarks.

"Georgia hawking her folk to get so maintenance done, who'd have thunk it", Joey states feigning amazing.

"Hawking her folk. Your so bad my Beanie Girl", Charlie howls in laughter.

"You love me bad", Joey seductively teases.

"I sure do", Charlie replies grinning.

"Well why don't you call in sick so we can keep fooling around", Joey purrs.

"I'd love to my horny little deckie. But if you want me to come to Jade's birthday party with you, I need to get back to work", Charlie very reluctantly states.

"Spoil sport", Joey comments pouting, then she pokes her tongue out at her girlfriend.

Charlie chuckles, leans forward and kisses Joey's soft lips. Joey lifts a hand, holds Charlie's head, and deepens the kiss. Their tongues explore each other's mouth, caressing, probing and tasting each other unhurriedly. Just as they moan into each other's mouth, Charlie's mobile shrills loudly. Charlie breaks the kiss to Joey's disgust; she takes it out of her pocket and regretfully answers it, "hello Charlie Buckton."

Charlie listens intently to what is being told to her. She frowns and sighs, "yeah we'll be right there."

"What's happened Charlie", Joey asks slightly worried.

"I need to get Georgia and get back to the station. A suspect in Lou DeBono's murder case has just been brought to the station", Charlie answers slightly distracted as her mind is going into overdrive with questions.

"Okay, let's go", Joey grimly comments wondering who this suspect is and hoping it is not someone she knows.

Charlie gives Joey a curt nod as she stands up. However before Joey moves away from her, Charlie gently caress Joey's face. "I love you", Charlie simply utters.

"I love you too, Charlie", Joey lovingly responds and then gives Charlie a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>On walking into the police station, Charlie softly laughing with Georgia looking disgruntled. "Quit it Charlie", Georgia growls embarrassed.<p>

"But Georgia you look adorable all red from blushing", Charlie teases.

Joey had ribbed Georgia about how she was going to pay Jamie for the work that she was doing for her. When Georgia had blushed guiltily at them, Joey had really seized onto it and had in good nature, teased her all the way from the Diner to the station. Charlie had laughed at her girlfriend's ragging on her partner especially how red from embarrassment Georgia got. "I do not look adorable", Georgia grumbles glaring at Charlie, who continues to giggle.

"Good to see you ladies so happy", Robert jovially states in a cutting manner. "However we have a suspect that needs interviewing", he blandly finishes off.

"Of course Detective", Charlie responds in a tight voice.

"Sir", Georgia crisply remarks.

They follow Detective Robertson to interview room 1 where their suspect is waiting. On entering, the room Charlie see their suspect, a male in his mid fifties looking unkempt with a worried expression of his ashen face. Detective Robertson takes a seat and gestures Charlie to sit on the seat beside him. He then asks Georgia to turn on the recording devices, which she does. "Interview with Mr Oscar Cardillo at 13:07pm on the 8th December 2009. Interview conducted by Detective Robert Robertson and in attendance Senior Constable Charlie Buckton and Constable Georgia Watson", Robert plainly states. "Now Mr Cardillo you know why you here", he mildly asks.

"Yes, for trespassing. Which is ridicules, because I'm the DeBono's gardener", Oscar indignantly snorts.

"You're also wanted in connection with the murder of Mr Lou DeBono", Robert lightly comments and smiles at Oscar.

"What the fuck! I know nothing about Lou's murder", Oscar loudly exclaims in disbelief.

"Oh come now Mr Cardillo, the murder weapon was found in your belonging", Robert jovially states.

"It was planted", Oscar anxiously squawks.

"And you know this for a fact", Robert probingly asks.

"Well no", Oscar mumbles lying.

"So you're saying you weren't bribed to keep quiet after you saw a man breaking into the DeBono's guesthouse, is that correct", Robert meekly inquires keeping Oscar off balance.

"Who told you that", Oscar nervously asks.

"That would be your wife; Bonita who informed us of the bribe you took", Robert replies in an unimportant manner.

"Well she's wrong", Oscar apprehensively remarks feeling some discomfort in his chest.

"So where did the ten thousand dollars come from", Robert asks in a slightly interested manner.

"It was an inheritance from my aunty", Oscar answers in a panicky voice as he starts to sweat.

Charlie notices Oscar is sweating profusely and his ashen face has gotten grey in colour. "Are you alright Mr Cardillo", she asks slightly worried about him.

"Apart from being hauled in here for no reason, I'm fine", Oscar tersely replies rubbing his jaw and wanting to get out of here.

"I don't call being a suspect in the murder of Lou DeBono and being detained no reason to be here", Robert easily comments.

"I told you I don't know anything about his death", Oscar edgily shrills in denial.

"Really Mr Cardillo, when you found out that a gun was found in your belongings and you were wanted for questioning, you fled. Also, your denial of being bribed to keep quiet about seeing a man break into Mrs DeBono's guesthouse. So the only conclusion that scenario gives us, is that you, Mr Cardillo murdered Mr Lou DeBono", Robert straightforwardly utters.

"You're fucking shitting me! I didn't fucking kill him", Oscar screams in horror as a sharp pain rips through is chests. He grabs his chest finding it hard to breath.

"Mr Cardillo are you alright", Charlie worryingly inquires. She watches in alarm as Oscar slumps forward onto the desk. "Georgia call an ambulance", she barks over her shoulder to her friend. Charlie then quickly moves around the desk and with the help of Detective Robertson, they check Oscar vitals. "Fuck", Charlie exclaims when she cannot feel a pulse. "Let's get him on the floor", she orders.

Once she and Robertson have Oscar lying on his back on the floor, they start Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation. Whilst Charlie keeps Oscar's neck tilted and gives him breathes, Robert performs the compressions. "Don't you damn well die on us Oscar", Robert growls as he pumps on his chest.

"Charlie the ambos are on their way", Georgia tightly informs her. "I'll wait for them out the front", she quickly states as she hurriedly disappears out of the interview room.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, finds Charlie quietly sitting at her desk writing up an incident form on what had taken place in interview room 1. A coffee being place beside her disturbs her. Glancing up she finds a worried looking Angelo staring down at her. "Hey I thought you might need a coffee", he softly utters.<p>

"Thanks", Charlie gratefully says giving him a small smile.

"Have you heard how Cardillo's doing", Angelo curiously asks.

"He had a heart attack, but the good news is because the ambos got here so quick they're confident he's going to pull through", Charlie answers with relief in her voice.

"That is good news", Angelo comments just as relieved as she is. "So did he tell you the identity of the man who broke into Donna's guesthouse", he probes.

"No, he denied he was bribe to keep quiet", Charlie sighs in frustration. "I think he's scare shitless of the guy who bribed him", she tightly states.

"Well if it was Austin or Quaid, I can understand his fear. You saw how Gibsy came back after the short time he spent with Austin. The man preferred to spend time in gaol then to testify against Austin", Angelo irritatingly remarks running a hand through his short hair.

"I just hope his wife can get him to take the deal Robertson is going to offer him", Charlie wearily comments.

"What's he offering", Angelo curiously asks as he sits on the corner of her desk.

"Witness protection", Charlie simply replies.

"I hope he takes it. And I hope Robertson has set up some police protection while Cardillo's in hospital", Angelo sternly comments.

"I've already organised it and I've got Bonita assigned some police protection as well", Charlie curtly responds due to not knowing if Angelo thinks she is incapable organising protection for the Cardillos.

"That's good. Now we just got to hope that he cooperates and identifies who bribed him", Angelo firmly remarks.

"Yeah", Charlie grimly utters. "So how's it going with Quaid", she inquires, then takes a sip of the coffee he brought her.

"The fucking cunt is hiding behind his arsehole solicitor", Angelo harshly answers.

"Well we did know that it was a good chance that he wasn't going to give up Hugo or Suzy to us", Charlie lightly states in a 'told you so' manner.

"Well he didn't make bail so he's still in custody and that means I've got a good chance of him deciding to cooperate with me", Angelo smugly remarks.

"Well I hope for your sake, he cooperate", Charlie tiredly responds; however she does not believe Quaid will rollover on Hugo or Suzy.

"Thanks", Angelo utters. "So Charlie, how are things going with you and Joey? I heard Joey lost it with you yesterday", he asks in concern. While he was at the Surf Club last night, he had overheard Colleen telling Martha about what happened at the Diner yesterday. And that she saw Joey tossing what looked like a sleeping bag and tent into her speedboat.

"It's been sorted", Charlie briefly replies giving him a tight smile. She wonders if his concern is genuine or not.

"That's good", Angelo happily remarks giving her one of his trademark cheeky smiles.

"Ah Constable Rosetta, just the person I was looking for", Robert merrily states, stopping any more conversation between Charlie and Angelo.

"What do you want Robertson", Angelo harshly responds crossing his arms.

"I want to know whose blood it is you had DNA tested recently", Robert lightly replies.

"I've had several blood samples DNA tested recently, so can you be more specific", Angelo snidely responds.

"The unknown sample but not from DeBono's yacht", Robert seriously requests.

"Why do you want to know whose blood it is", Angelo sneeringly inquires.

"Because it is a match to the blood taken from the yacht", Robert gravely answers.

"Really", Angelo responds grinning.

"Yes, really. Now who does it belong to", Robert sternly comments.

"I'm sorry Detective, but I obtained that sample illegally so I can't divulge that information to you", Angelo happily touts.

"I see. So you're refusing to reveal the identity of the person who's blood you got illegally and had tested, is that right Constable", Robert enquires in a clarifying manner.

"I am", Angelo arrogantly replies.

"Then you leave me no alternative but to have suspended from duty until a full investigation into your abuse of police powers is conducted. So I want your gun and badge Constable Rosetta", Robert orders.

"You can't do that! I'm not under your jurisdiction! I work for Marine Command", Angelo angrily shouts.

"I am the senior officer here and you just confused to me and Senior Constable Buckton, who is in charge of this station, of your abuse of police powers. So I can order your suspension", Robert sharply states bring is authority to bare.

"This is fucking bullshit", Angelo savagely blasts.

"Enough", Charlie bellows annoyed getting out of her chair. "I'm so sick of the pissing competition between you two! Both of you grow up! We're all on the same side! I don't give a flying fuck who thinks whose case is more important! There is now a connection between them so you'll have to learn to play nice with one other! And if youse can't I'll have you both removed from your respective cases and I'll take over! Now have I made myself clear", she irately threatens.

"Yes Senior Constable, very clear", Robert answers smirking.

"Yes", Angelo grumbles.

"Good", Charlie growls. "Now you want to know whose blood it is, Detective, its Hugo Austin's blood", she tensely states.

"Well now that is interesting", Robert responds smiling. "So Constable how are we going to get a legally acquired sample of Mr Austin's blood", he pointedly inquires.

"I have no idea. I was hoping Interpol might have had his DNA however they don't", Angelo sourly replies.

"But now they have a match to your illegally gotten sample of his blood in one of their open cases", Robert rudely informs them.

"Great, so we'll have Interpol breathing down our necks to get a legal sample of Hugo's blood", Charlie tersely comments. There will be a lot of pressure on them to get results quickly. Moreover, that will mean more time at work, which will put more strain on her and Joey's already strained relationships.


	88. Chapter 88

_G'day just want you to know you can blame DV8 for the description clothing and food in this chapter lol_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 88

Just having all walked into the dining room of Storm's Elizabeth Bay home, Joey, Charlie, Ruby, Nicole, Leah, Martha and Aden are greeted by a smiling Renee`. She offers to make the group a coffee, which they gratefully accept. As Renee` is making the coffee the other go and put their overnight bags in their respective sleeping places. They each in turn find a garment bag with their names on it where they are sleeping. They nearly all together ask Renee` at the same time what the garment bag is about. She tells them that they are clothes for them to wear to the party if they want to wear them. Ruby curiously asks, "Is the party fancy dress?"

"No, Jade dragged Storm shopping to buy a party outfit and birthday girlzilla decided to dress all of us", Renee` laughingly informs them with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I bet that impressed Storm to no end", Charlie snorts.

"Especially with her paying", Aden chuckles.

"Storm didn't mind paying for them, she just didn't like how long it took to buy them", Renee` comments still laughing.

"I can image", Joey sourly states, remembering the time spent being dragged shopping by Jade.

"I bet you can", Renee` giggles Storm having told her about times Jade took Joey shopping and her reaction to it. "So what do youse think? I liked what Jade chose for me", she curiously asks.

That is when they all looked in their garment bags. Each of them is impressed with what Jade selected them to wear, including the underwear and shoes. The underwear matching the outfits. Each agreed that what Jade chose them is beautiful and they would them. However, they asked Renee` how did Jade know their size in clothing and shoes. "Well apparently Jade went snooping through your clothes when you've been here before", Renee` hesitantly answers them.

"Hang on, I've never been here before", Martha responds with a frown on her face.

"I told Storm your sizes", Leah guiltily reveals, blushing in embarrassment.

"So you knew we were getting clothes to wear to the party", Charlie accusingly exclaims. "If I had of know that I wouldn't have had to get Ruby the dress she badger me to buy for her", she tartly states.

"Well I can wear the dress you brought me to the town's Christmas party", Ruby retort in a 'so there' manner.

"True", Charlie readily agrees.

"So show us what youse got", Ruby curiously asks in an excited voice.

"Why don't we leave it as a surprise when we're all dressed", Leah mischievously suggests, know it is going to torture Ruby to wait.

"Do we have to", Ruby whines and pouts.

"Yes that is a good idea Leah", Charlie agrees smirking, as laughter is heard because of Ruby's reaction.

"So Renee` where's Storm", Joey curiously asks changing the subject.

"She's hasn't got home from work yet", Renee` warmly replies as she hands out coffee to everyone.

"Is she still working late", Joey enquires slightly concerned for Storm's health.

"I don't know. She's home by the time I get home. But I don't get home until two or three in the morning.

"Shit that's late", Aden blurts out loud.

"Well some of our diners don't come in until late", Renee` responds smiling at Aden. Then a loud beeping noise is heard to signify that the front gate is opening. "Maybe that's Storm now", Renee` mildly implies.

After a couple of minutes, the door to the steps that leads down to Storm's garage opens with a disgruntled Jade walking through first with a bemused Storm closely following behind. Jade gives everyone a curt hello before walking off into Storm's bedroom. Storm puts her briefcase on the lounge, "don't might her. She's in a snit about me picking her up and driving her here", Storm informs them with amusement in her voice as she walks towards kitchen.

"And why is she in a tizz about that", Joey curiously asks as Storm gives her a quick hug hello.

"Hi. Beats me. I know she is going to drink so therefore she needs a designated driver. So I can't see what all the fuss is about", Storm reasonably replies. "Hi Charlie", she greets giving Charlie a quick hug.

"Hey", Charlie warmly responds releasing Storm.

"The fuss is, that I could have driven here, then gone with you. And then in the morning I would have my car to drive home in! Now I have to rely on you to drive me home", Jade explains irritated.

"Oh. Is it that bad to rely on me? I mean I'm usually up before you anyway, so there's no waiting for me to be ready", Storm reasonably comments.

"And what if I'm meeting someone I don't want you to know about", Jade narkily retorts.

"If that's the case, I promise I will drop you where you want to go and leave", Storm mildly responds.

"Oh you think you're so smart having an answer for everything", Jade surly states.

"God Jade I hope you get over your rotten mood by the time we go to your party", Ruby grouses at Jade.

"Or what Ruby", Jade grumpily snips.

"I'll borrow Charlie's handcuffs, cuff you to the back decking, while we go and enjoy your birthday party", Storm abrasively informs her. She is sick and tired of Jade bad attitude.

"You wouldn't dare", Jade indignantly states in a slightly worried voice.

"Try me", Storm bluntly remarks. The rest of the group smirk and try not to laugh at Jade's horrified expression.

Charlie can understand where Storm is coming from, having to put up working with Angelo and Robertson. After threatening to take over both of their cases, they had pulled their heads in for a while. However, there was a major disagreement between them when Robert wanted to put the Cardillo's into witness protection. Due to Oscar identifying Derrick Quaid as the man who bribed him. However not the man who broke into the DeBono's guesthouse. Angelo had wanted only to put them into police protection so as to try and get Hugo to go after Oscar. Robert thought it was too risky to chance the Cardillos' lives like that, so he refused. That is when Angelo tried to go about Robert's head to garner support for his plan. However, Charlie had called Superintendent Travis, she believed it was too big of gamble to risky lives like that, so asked for his help to back the witness protection idea. Uncle Ted had come through for her and now the Cardillos are safely in witness protection.

After that, Robert had questioned Derrick Quaid without Angelo, which caused more anger and resentment. Especially when Angelo wanted to move Quaid to a more secure facility, but Robert got it blocked saying that he needed Quaid there to answer more questions when the need arises in his case. Charlie was so happy to leave the station this afternoon, having had a gut full of their sniping at one another. Georgia's relief was just has evident when Charlie had told Robert that she is in charge of the station therefore the proper health well being of the officers in her charge is paramount to a successfully run station. That meant they were both leaving when he tried to stop Georgia from going off shift.

Charlie is just grateful that Joey has understood with the double shifts she has been doing for the last couple of days. They have talked more, with Charlie, quizzing Joey saying she had thought about their talk earlier and she remembered telling Joey why she was covering Angelo's arse. Joey had told her that was before everyone found out the real reason he was here and now that everyone knew she did not know why Charlie had to continue to cover up his mistakes and defend him. Charlie now could see why she asked her again about defending and covering up for Angelo. However, her bosses' decision for her to keep doing what she is doing is for public appearance now. The police cannot be seen to have an incompetent officer leading such a high profiled case. She had explained this to Joey when she finally got home that night. Joey had comment that they should just take him off the case and put her in charge due to her being the senior constable. Charlie had then kissed Joey and thanked her for her confidences in her abilities as a police officer. Joey had returned the kiss telling her that she is great cop and cheekily finished off by saying Charlie looks sexier in her uniform then Angelo. Charlie had laughed at that and was happy that she and Joey were communicating better.

Charlie is pulled out of her reverie by Joey gently touching her face, "babe are you okay", Joey asks slightly worried.

"Yeah, was just thinking about work", Charlie reassuringly replies, then smiles at Joey.

"How's it all going", Storm curiously enquires as Renee` hands her a coffee. "Thanks Ren", she warmly states taking the coffee from her sister.

"Slowly", Charlie wearily answers.

"Well I'm sure you'll get a break soon", Jade confidently comments slipping her coffee.

"I hope so", Charlie agrees but not sounding to confident.

"So do I", Joey adds concerned for Charlie's wellbeing.

Just then, an excited Coco bursts through the doggie door to happily greet her pack mates. After doing the rounds and getting pats and scratches from everyone, she happily curls up on Ruby's lap. "She getting bigger", Martha softly states giving Coco an affectionate pat.

"Yes she is", Storm agrees smiling. "So where is your young charge staying tonight Martha", she kindly asks.

"Bambang is staying with granddad, Miles and Romeo for the night", Martha lovingly replies.

"So he's having a boys night it", Storm happily remarks.

"I just hope they don't fill him up on a lot of junk food", Martha frets.

"I'm sure Miles will look after him properly", Leah reassuringly comments.

"So Mr Stewart is back. I take your dad and Morag is all settle in Charlie", Storm enquires interested.

"Yes they are. I spoke with dad this morning and he sound really well. He said about fifteen minutes after the treatment he said the fog had to lift and his memory was better", Charlie happily tells her.

"That's great news", Jade warmly comments happy for Charlie dad.

"Yes Charlie, glad everything is going well for him", Storm kindly responds.

"Thanks. And thank you for letting dad and Morag stay at your place", Charlie grateful comments.

"Yeah thank my Stormy", Ruby adds appreciating Storm's generosity.

"It was my pleasure", Storm sincerely replies smiling.

"Well granddad was impressed by your place. He said him and Ross have been beach fishing nearly every day he was there. They just had to walk out the back gate and throw a line in", Martha eagerly tells them grinning.

"Cool, I'm going enjoy our visit there at Christmas time", Joey happily chirps.

"Yeah, why dad and Joey fish, me, Charlie and Morag can do some shopping", Ruby dreamily states.

"And what will you be doing Nic", Jade curiously asks.

"I'll be in Summer Bay keeping Aden out of mischief", Nicole mildly answers trying to keep a straight face, at Aden scowling at her.

"I'm perfectly capable of keeping myself out of mischief", Aden rudely snorts.

"Good to hear Ade. Then you can keep Nicole from getting up to any mischief", Storm quips giving him a quick side hug.

"That's like getting the wolf to mind the sheep", Leah teases smirking at Nicole and Aden.

"Oh you're so not funny", Aden snidely grumbles.

"Well you can come to my folks for Christmas Aden and experience how Greeks celebrate it", Leah offers smiling at him.

"Ah thanks Leah, but if it's anything like how you celebrated your birthday, I'm safer off in Summer Bay", Aden hesitantly answers, remembering Leah's disastrous thirtieth birthday.

"What, you scare Leah might end up kissing you in her drunken state", Martha laughs, recalling when Leah told them about kissing Roman when she was drunk.

"Then vomiting on him", Charlie crows giggling at Leah who is pulling a sour face at them.

"You kissed him and then vomited. Sounds like it he wasn't a very good kisser, or did he suffer from halitosis", Renee` blandly enquires trying to keep at straight face.

"Hey my dad doesn't suffer from bad breath", Nicole indignantly states coming to Roman defence.

"So bad kisser", Renee` quip in mirth.

"No, just way too much wine", Leah responds slightly embarrassed.

"I see", Renee` says smiling. "Well I've got to get going and make sure everything is set up", she regretfully comment as she picks up her car keys. "I'll see youse all there", Renee` warmly finishes off heading for the front door. They all say goodbye to Renee and Storm suggest that they all start to get ready for the party.

* * *

><p>While Ruby and Jade fuss over the makeup of those who are wearing it, Storm spies Aden out on the back decking. Slipping away before either Ruby or Jade sees her, Storm joins Aden outside. She quietly comes to stand beside him and gazes out over Elizabeth Bay. "So Ade, what's got your nose out of joint", she nonchalantly enquires in a low voice.<p>

"Who said anything was wrong with me", Aden tightly retorts.

"No one said anything, but I've notice you're not your usual cheery self", Storm mildly responds turning to face him.

"Cheery self, right", Aden rudely snorts. "Well if the bane of your existence came to live in your town, I'm sure you'd be all fucking love and light too", he sneers in disgust.

"What, Liam Murphy has moved to Summer Bay", Storm states frown.

"Yup the fucking druggie prick has. Apparently he thinks he can find peace and inspiration there to kick start his career", Aden snidely jeers.

"I know you're going to struggling with him been there at first Aden. But I have faith that you'll come to terms with him live there", Storm reassuringly comments.

"As long as he stays the fuck away from me, and doesn't inflicted himself onto anyone I care about, he'll be safe", Aden growls. "Although the run down dump he brought might just fall down on his head", he chuckles humourlessly.

"Be careful of karma Aden, she can play a hard and treacherous game. You might not like the price you have to pay", Storm philosophically remarks.

"Only if I lose", Aden blandly states with a hard edge to his voice.

"No with karma you pay if you play. So are you really willing to play", Storm quietly asks raising a challenging eyebrow.

Aden takes a moment to think about what Storm just said. Was losing Belle some kind of karmic debt he had to pay? Was it bought out because of him wanting his father to die and holding Rachel and Belle against their will? A shiver goes through him that these thoughts, he never wants to pay a karmic debt like that again if that was what it was. He then looks at Storm and wonders what she had done to have paid such a high karmic debt.

"I think I must have done something terrible in my last life", Storm calmly remarks following Aden's train of though. "Or had a bloody good one", she cheekily finishes off winking at him and turning around.

"Knowing you, probably both", Aden snorts slapping down is hand on her shoulder.

"You might be right there", Storm chuckles. "Well come on, it looks like Ruby and Jade have got all the ladies made up", she lightly comments patting Aden's hand which is on her shoulder.

"Yeah Jade got me earlier with the hair gel and face cleanser", Aden sourly grumbles as he removes his hand from Storm's shoulder.

"She got me when I came out of my ensuite", Storm responds rolling her eyes as they both start walking towards the sliding door.

As Storm and Aden walk through the back sliding door, Martha whistles at them, causing the rest of the women to look. Storm smiles, "why thank you", she warmly responds first running an appraising eye of Martha, then everyone else. "You look beautiful as do you lovely ladies", Storm appreciatively finishes off stilling gazes on them.

She notices that Martha is wearing a red sheath short strapless taffeta dress with Therapy Rosario silver metallic high-heeled sandal with a matching silver clutch purse. Then her glaze fallings on Leah who is wearing a black sheath knee-length one-shoulder taffeta dresswith royal blue Billini Passion heels with a royal blue clutch purse. Whereas Nicole is wearing, a fitted fuchsia long sleeved silk shirt with amber pure Napa skinny leather jeans and blackcurrant Mandy Doc Martens desert boots with a thin-strapped amber purse. Which matches Ruby outfit of a yellow gold sheath short spaghetti straps chiffon dress with Lipstik Marilyn fuchsia pink high-heeled sandals with matching fuchsia clutch purse.

Storm then slightly turns her head and warmly drinks in firstly the vision of Charlie wearing a purple cute sheath one-shoulder floor-length satin dress, embellished with cascading ruffle and diamond belt with black RMK Bell pumps and matching black clutch purse. Then Joey who is wearing a fitted black long sleeved silk shirt with pure Napa purple leather jeans, purple suede vest and Castel 8 eye purple crushed velvet Doc Martens Boots. She then spies Jade wearing a royal blue A-line floor-length shoulder straps satin dress with Niclaire royal blue and black Python and Leather peep toe pumps with matching black clutch purse.

"Yes very stunning girls", Aden purrs. He then glances at Storm, who is dressed in a royal blue long sleeved sport silk shirt with pure Napa black leather jeans, black suede vest and blue Tec Tuff Express Doc Martens Boots. "And I guess you're okay too Stormy", he quips.

"Thanks Ade. You don't scrub up that bad yourself", Storm blandly responds now seeing him in better light. Aden is dressed in an emerald green long sleeved sport silk shirt with pure Napa silver grey leather jeans, grey suede vest and grey leather tie with green Tec Tuff Express Doc Marten Boots.

"Yes Jade, you did good", Joey kindly comments taking in everyone's attire and especially appreciating her girlfriend's sexy dress.

"Yes I think I got it right", Jade happily agrees admiring her choice of clothing for everybody. "And with Ruby and Nicole's help with the makeup and hair, I do believe we will turn heads", she merrily finishes off taking in her handiwork. Nicole's hair is in a French twist while Ruby is sporting a messy bun. Joey has her hair in a simple French braid and as for Charlie she has, her's in a double French braid bun style. With Leah's hair, they added waves to give it some body and left it hanging loose. With Martha, they did her hair in a spiral-twisting bun, to show off her long neck. Jade used styling mousse in Storm's hair while in Aden's they used styling gel. With her own hair, she has caramel coloured highlights and added some styling curls to her long chestnut coloured hair. "So are we ready to go", she curiously asks.

"Well not quite", Charlie cryptically replies glancing at Ruby and giving her a quick nod.

Ruby reaches down behind a lounge throw pillow and puts out a present. Walking over to Jade, Ruby smiles and hand her the present. "Happy birthday! It's from all of us and we want you to open it now", she warmly tells her.

"Okay", Jade responds half excited half apprehensively. She carefully unwraps it and fines a velvet case. On opening the case, she finds a 14-carat white gold chandelier necklace with round cut 2-carat tanzanite pendant featuring a double link 48-centimetre 14-carat white gold rope chain. Also in the case is matching 14-carat white gold chandelier earrings. "Oh my god they're beautiful", she whispers staring at the jewellery. She looks up and smiles brightly at them, "thanks guys", happily utters. She gives everyone except Storm, who is standing back, a hug.

When she gets to Aden, him being the last in line for a hug, he impatiently orders, "well put them on."

"Alright", Jade huffs releasing him. "You can help me put the necklace on", she distractively states taking the necklace out of the case. She hands it to him and Aden fumbles a bit getting it on her. As he is putting it around her neck, Jade takes out her old earrings and puts her new earring in. As Aden steps away she tentatively asks, "so how do they look?"

"They look lovely", Leah sincerely informs her.

Storm walks up to Jade and hands her a small present, "what's this? Storm the party is my present from you", she suspiciously remarks eyeing off the present.

"And so is this", Storm simply utters. Jade again carefully opens the gift with Ruby sighing loudly in frustration in the background. Jade finds when she has unwrapped it, a ring box. When she opens it, she stares at it, and then swiftly glares at that Storm. "No, white gold means friendship", Storm calmly answers Jade's glaring look.

"Well that's alright then", Jade murmurs looking back down at the right.

"So put it on and show us", Ruby exclaims in frustration. Jade tentatively takes out the ring and slides it on her right ring finger. She then quickly admires it then holds out her hand to Ruby. "It's beautiful and I see why you glared at Storm", Ruby amusingly states looking at the 14-carat white gold tanzanite love knot ring.

All the others take their turn at admiring Jade's new ring. After Joey has looked at it she smirks and quips, "So Storm you're declaring your loving friendship to Jade, are you?"

"Well she was griping that didn't know what kind of friend I am to her. So now she knows", Storm blandly answers keeping a straight face.

"Yeah a smartarse, pain in the arse one", Jade rudely snorts.

"Not to mention a very generous one", Martha adds amazed at Storm's gifts to her because she knows Storm had also contributed to the gift they gave Jade, due to Storm purchasing it for them.

"Martha are you saying I have a generous arse? I didn't think it was that big", Storm teases in mock horror.

"What! No I didn't mean it like that", Martha splutters out, as the groups starts to laugh.

"It's okay Martha; Joey says I have an ego the size of a blue whale. And if that's the case, my bum would be big", Storm comments feigning lament. The group continues to laugh at Storm's teasing for Martha.

"Yeah and when is JT coming to widen your doors so your head can fit through them", Jade quips smiling sweetly at Storm.

"JT as already widen them to accommodate your Mount Everest size ego", Storm mildly shoots back smirking at her. Roars for laughter is heard around the room at Storm's come back, as Jade send Storm a withering glare.

"On that note I think it's time for us to leave", Charlie diplomatically states just as the intercom squawks to life.

"Yes our chariot has just arrived", Storm informs them pushing the button to let the stretch limousine enter her property.

"You said you were going to be the designated drive tonight", Jade accusingly snipes.

"I lied. Surprise", Storm mirthfully retorts.

"Now Storm can drink and act like the rest of us", Leah quips taking Jade by the arm and leading her towards the front door.

Aden offers his arm to Martha who gratefully accepts his arm. Nicole takes a hold of Ruby's hand and leads her towards the front door. Joey smiles at Charlie, puts her arms around Charlie slender waist before laying a soft kiss on her cheek. Charlie smiles at Joey, wraps her arm around Joey's waist and then they head for the front door. Storm picks up Coco and walks to her front door. As she gets there, she sees everyone getting into the limousine. She scratches Coco's head and whisper, "be good and watch the house little one." With that, Storm puts Coco down on the entrance's floor, closes the front door and walks to the waiting limousine.

* * *

><p>As they enter 'Cyan Heaven', they are greeted by Renee who is wearing a beautiful emerald green mermaid floor-length sweetheart chiffon dress embellished crystal beading with metallic silver Spurr Quebec party shoes. She guides them to the reception room where that hold their private functions. "I bet she has clutch purse that matches her shoes", Nicole whispers giggling.<p>

"As a matter of fact she does", Jade proudly whispers back. She then gasps on seeing how much effort had gone into decorating the room. There are helium-filled balloons, streamers, flowers, ice sculptures; a wishing well, that has lots of envelopes in it and a big banner saying 'Happy 24th Birthday Jadikins'. "I see Sam had a hand in writing the banner", she tartly comments.

"Now what makes you say that sweetie", Storm mirthfully asks smirking at Jade and putting her arm around her.

"She is the only one who calls me Jadikins", Jade sourly answers. She takes a glass of Dom Pereion champagne that a waiter offer her, however Storm declines. After taking a sip of the champagne she tensely asks, "so where my cake?"

"It's a surprise", Storm simply tells her.

Just then, Jamie and Georgia walk up to the group. Georgia is wearing a stunning burgundy sheath floor-length strapless chiffon dress with white Billini Amber sandals and matching white clutch purse. Whereas Jamie is dressed in, a fitted white long sleeved silk shirt with pure Napa burgundy leather jeans, suede vest and cherry red Alfie Doc Martens boots. "I take it your clothes are courtesy of Jade", Joey chuckles.

"Yes. Now did you know", Georgia curiously enquires.

"As you can see, she dressed all of us", Joey responds laughing louder.

"And she had fun doing it", Storm mildly states smiling at Jade.

"The real fun part was spending your money Storm", Jade tells her and smiles sweetly at her.

"Well thank you for the clothes Storm, they're very comfortable", Jamie responds admiring her new attire.

"I'm glad you like them", Storm warmly comments.

They are interrupted by Sam loudly calling out, "Jadikins! Happy birthday lovey!" With that, Jade is swept into a big hug by her sister.

"Thanks Sammy", Jade happily murmurs in her sister's warm hug.

"Nice spread you and your sister put on Storm", Danni laconically comments trying not to smile.

"We aim to please", Storm dryly retorts. "Danni, Sam, youse haven't met Charlie, Joey's girlfriend, Ruby, Charlie's daughter, Nicole, Ruby's girlfriend, Leah, Martha and Aden. Guys this is Sam, Jade sister and Danni who is Sam's partner", Storm introduces everyone.

"Soon to be wife and mum", Danni proudly crows taking Sam into her arms and placing a protective hand on Sam's tummy.

"Congratulations. Sam you're finally making an honesty woman of our skylarking paramedic", Storm happily teases.

"No, I just didn't want our child to be born out of wedlock", Danni sardonically responds.

"I see, just conceived out of wedlock", Storm chuckles.

"Congratulation Sam", Joey hugs her. She knows that Sam and Danni have been trying for a while to have a baby. "So how far along are you", she warmly asks.

"Fourteen weeks", Sam blissfully answers and smiles adoringly at Danni.

"So when's the wedding", Joey curiously enquires once again wrapping her arm around Charlie.

"The 23rd of January. The invitations should be sent out by next week sometime", Sam happily replies.

"Yeah they're not giving me and Heather much time to organise the wedding party's outfits", Jade grumbles.

"No they're definitely not", Heather voices her dissatisfaction, as she and Veronika walk up to the group. "Happy birthday Tiff", she warmly finishes off and hands Jade her present.

"Thanks Cinders", Jade merrily responds and carefully starts opening her present.

"Tiff and Cinders", Aden quizzes with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Heath calls Jade Tiff because of her expensive tastes and Jade calls Heather Cinders, as in Cinderella, going from rags to beautiful materials", Veronika explains to him.

"Well if Jade every branches out in designer gym clothing with Heather they can market it as Tiff and Cinder wear", Nicole thoughtfully states.

"That's not a bad idea, Nicole", Heather warmly remarks. "Maybe you can draft a few designs and send them to me", she kindly requests.

"Really", Nicole excitedly blurts out.

"Yes really", Heather softly chuckles at Nicole excitement.

"Haven't you unwrapped that present yet", Ruby huffs at Jade, interrupting the talk about clothes designs. She wanting to know what Jade has gotten from Veronika and Heather.

"Yes I have", Jade gruffly responds.

"Well open the case", Ruby growls back at her. The sound of laughter is heard due to their bickering.

"I will, sheesh", Jade snipes back as the laughter continues.

Storm leans in and whispers in Charlie's ear, "You sure the Buckton's are related to the Sommers'?"

"By the way those two act, you think we are", Charlie laughs.

As Jade opens at the case she exclaims, "Oh, it's beautiful." Looking up at both Veronika Heather, she joyfully says, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome sweets", Heather warmly remarks.

"Well show us", Ruby impatiently orders.

"Oh for god... Here", Jade grumbles shoving the case at Ruby.

Ruby takes the case and sees a gorgeous white gold oval cut tanzanite and diamond tennis bracelet. "I see Storm strikes again", Ruby quips.

"Actually Heather suggested what pieces of jewellery and shoes would go with the dress she made for Jade", Storm corrects in a mild tone. "That's also why Jade dressed us because she didn't get to choose her own dress and shoes", she explains chuckling. She takes the bracelet out of the case and places it on Jade's left wrist. "There your outfit is complete", Storm warmly finishes off.

"You look gorgeous Jadikins", Sam lovingly states, with murmurs of agreement go around the group.

Just then, the hors d'oeuvres come out with waiters and waitresses taking them around the guests. Ruby inquires as to what is be served and is told, angels on horseback (oysters wrapped in bacon), baked stuffed king prawn with clams, grilled prosciutto wrapped king prawns, mini crab cakes with orange sauce drizzled over the top and smoked salmon sushi squares. In addition, they are serving California white cheese with apple, gorgonzola stuffed dates, grilled figs with goat's cheese and honey, savoury cheddar thumbprint cookies and spinach cheese squares.

* * *

><p>As the night progressed, the party guests had a choice of three entrees, which were terrine of venison and cep mushrooms, crème royale, poppy seeds, and frisee. The second, pan seared king scallops, fresh mango and dill chutney with crisp lemon. The third, black pepper fettuccine with chardonnay sauce and grilled asparagus. For their main meals, again they had a choice of three, being, pan seared swordfish with lemon myrtle and Sicilian salsa. The second, dry aged Castricum lamb loin with roast vegetables. Lastly, the vegetarian main, wild rice and butternut squash medley. Finally for dessert the choice were raspberry, white chocolate ripple, mascarpone semifreddo, caramel apple tart with vanilla bean ice cream and Australian cheese platter.<p>

Throughout the evening, a DJ played to the enjoyment of the party guests. Aden has predominately danced with Jade but has had the delight to dance with Esther Anderson and Kate Bell. The two actresses had been invited by Tess who works as one of the scriptwriters of 'Frasier's Cove' series, which they play characters in it. As Jade is about to ask Aden for another dance, Renee` cuts in and waltzes Aden away from her. Storm laughs at the surprised look on Jade's face as Leah and Martha come sit beside her at their table. "What's so funny", Leah curiously asks after she sits down.

"The look on Jade's face. Ren's has just stolen Aden away from her", Storm chuckles at Jade indignant look.

"Well he's one of the very few single straight guys here, so fighting over him will happen", Leah giggles.

"He is a nice looking guy so that's an added bonus", Martha states adding her two cents worth.

"And he is a gentleman as well", Leah kindly remarks feeling sisterly pride in him.

"Not like some of the guys here, that look at you as though you are a piece of meat", Martha rudely snorts.

"I thought you'd be use to that from your days as a pole dancer", Leah teases her friend.

"Pole dancer, do tell", Storm curiously enquires grinning at Martha.

"Thanks a lot Leah, I remember not so long ago you dancing on tables", Martha castigates astounded.

"Pole dancing, table dancing. I want to hear all dirt ladies", Storm pryingly comments.

"Who pole dances and table dances", Jade brusquely interrupts sitting down at the table.

"Martha's a pole dancer and Leah's a table dancer", Storm mirthfully informs Jade.

"I see. Well don't expect me to give you a lap dance Stormy", Jade states eyeing Storm suspiciously.

"I wasn't going to give her show, but I don't know if Leah was", Martha strongly comments.

"God no", Leah sharply states with a frown on her face.

"I've got lots of money ladies and I can put it in the appropriate places", Storm purrs wiggling her eyebrows.

"Excuse me, I know with lap dancing you can't touch the dancer", Jade snorts.

"But Jadikins, how can I put the money in it appropriate place if I can't touch you", Storm seductively whines.

"Why are you giving Storm a lap dance, I thought because it's your birthday Storm would have to give you one", Charlie curiously asks slightly stunned about the lap dance.

"I'm not", Jade hotly protests.

"Now there's a thought", Storm gleefully remarks.

"Sounds like Tess has been talking about how she wants to get Liz and Jess interested in each other", Kate giggles interrupting the talk at the table. She is wearing a beautiful champagne sheath sweetheart knee-length chiffon dress embellished with ruche layers and crystals with purple Spurr Louie stiletto. Whereas Esther is stunning is a white sheath asymmetrical V-neck chiffon dress embellished with cascading ruffle with gold lame and platinum Skin Gate heels.

"What, a birthday lap dance", Joey illuminatingly enquires.

"Yeah, Liz gives Jess an alcohol fuelled birthday lap dance that leaves them both hot under the collar", Kate laughingly informs them.

"Also hot between...", Storm starts to comment but is cut off with Jade's hand over her mouth. This causes laughter at the table.

"Sorry to change the subject, but I'm curious about why a big party for a 24th? Usually you have them for 21st , 30th, 40th, etc", Esther intriguingly solicits.

Removing Jade's hand from her mouth, Storm lightly answers, "you see Jade's 21st ended five minutes after it started due to her dad being involved in a car accident."

"Was he alright", Kate asks concerned.

"Yes he's fine, but he had to spend a couple of months in hospital", Jade reassuringly replies.

"And she was in hospital for her 22nd birthday day", Storm starts to continue to why the big party.

"Jesus", Martha exclaims loudly.

"And last year she spent it nursing her boyfriend who sprained his ankle at cricket practice", Storm snidely states. "So this year I thought she deserved to have a big party", she finishes off warmly smiling at Jade.

"I'm glad you got to have a party this year", Esther sincerely remarks.

"Thanks, so am I", Jade happily coos.

"Oh I see your cake has arrived", Storm affectionately utters. "Shall we", she mischievously asks standing up and holding out her hand.

"Of course", Jade eagerly replies taking Storm's hand as they head towards Jade's mysterious cake.

As they, all start to walk over to the cake, Charlie whispers in Joey's ear, "Sweetheart would you like me to give you a lap dance?"

Joey stops and gives Charlie a lustful gaze and purrs back, "yes please."

"Can you two keep your hormones in check until after Jade cuts the cake", Ruby hiss in a low voice. She then takes hold of her mother's arm and drags her in the direction of the cake.

Storm covers Jade's eyes before the cake is revealed. After Renee` lights the sparklers, Storm removes her hands from Jade's eyes. Jade burst into laughter on seeing the cake, which is in the shape of shopping bags. One of the bags has 'Tiffany' written on it, other has 'Gucci' on it and the last one has 'Prada' written on it. Renee` lights the 24th birthday candle and everyone sings 'Happy Birthday' to Jade. After she blows out the candle a cheer goes up and Renee,` hands Jade the cake knife. Jade cuts the cake, which she finds out is a chocolate mud cake due to some being leave on the knife after the first cut. Cries of 'kiss the nearest person' rings out, so Jade promptly kisses Renee`, to Renee`s total shock. Laughter and wolf whispers ensue, with Jade looking smug and Renee` is left flabbergasted and blushing.

Jade leans in and whispers in Renee`s ear, "that's for cutting in on me and Aden."

After everyone had gotten and eaten their cake, they are once again on the dance floor, with Storm, Leah and Martha dancing with Esther and Kate. While Aden is the meat in the sandwich between Jade and Renee`. Ruby and Nicole laugh at Aden plight as they dance together. Joey is enjoying dancing close to Charlie, she breathily purrs, "so when are you going to give me that lap dance?"

Charlie shivers at the breathiness of Joey's voice. She huskily utters, "when we're in the privacy for our room."

"Well let's go. Storm got me to bring my keys", Joey seductively whispers then lightly kisses Charlie's neck.

"You are a wicked woman", Charlie softly moans.

"Yes I am", Joey hungrily agrees dances Charlie towards the exit.


	89. Chapter 89

_G'day, just letting you know that there is a surprise return to the Bay ;o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 89

In the last eight days, Charlie has spent her time going over everything from their two crimes scenes. First Lou DeBono yacht the 'Eagle Rock', looking for evidence that might link Hugo to that crime. It was not until she asked Angelo about the fingerprints that things might be turning the tide for them in solving this case. Angelo at first had not seen the importance to her query until Charlie had asked if they had compared them to Hugo's prints. Charlie had assumed that he had so when she first started helping him she had not asked. However having seen how this case had been handled she now was wondering if they had done that. Angelo had rolled his eyes and pointedly stated that they did not have Hugo's fingerprints so therefore they could not do a comparison to the prints found on the yacht. Charlie had then blasted him for overlooking the fact that Hugo had be arrested when he was nineteen for vehicular manslaughter therefore he would have been fingerprinted. In addition, Georgia had to get Hugo's fingerprints when she investigated the break in of his shed at the wharf to exclude them. Angelo had the courtesy of looking sheepish at his oversight and immediately sent the prints off to get to the City's forensics department to check to see if there was a match.

The second crime scene, the DeBono's guesthouse fingerprints were sent with the other print to see if any from the yacht matched any from the guesthouse. The re-examining of the guesthouse had not yielded any more evidence. However, Charlie had the fence and the gates examined to see where the perpetrator had gotten in. Georgia had found some shoe impression on the inside of the fence where it looked like someone had landed. However, the impressions were too degraded to try to get a caste. Although Charlie had organised to have, the forensics guys come and try to see if they could lift some prints from that part of the fence. However, Charlie does not hold out much hope due to the length of time the prints would have been exposed to the elements.

So now, Charlie is waiting to hear back from the forensic lab about the fingerprints and from State Intelligence about the coded note Angelo had found in Bambang's stuffed animal. Angelo had taken the toy from Bambang when he gave him the ice cream, and found the coded piece of paper hidden inside it. She just hopes they get an answer soon, preferably before she goes off shift, due to the Christmas party being held tonight at the Surf Club. Charlie is looking forward to spending the night with Joey, Ruby and the rest of their extended family. Maybe, also end the night with a repeat performance of her and Joey's lap dance that happened the night of Jade's birthday.

* * *

><p>Charlie reminisces about that part of the night when she and Joey snuck back to Storm's place. After quickly saying hello and goodnight to Coco, Joey had grabbed a dining chair and carried it to the bedroom. After Joey has put the chair down facing the bed Charlie gives Joey a soft light kiss and pushes her down onto the chair. Charlie then walks around to the far side of the bed and turns the bedside light on. Next, she walks back to the bedroom door, closes it, and turns off the light. She then goes over to the iPod docking station and select the song she will dance to. As she turns the music on, Alannah Myles' 'Black Velvet' starts to play. Slowly Charlie unzips her dress and allows it to fall to the floor. She steps out of it as she slowly moves towards Joey exaggerating her hip movements with her hands on her hips. When she gets to Joey she leans in and whispers "remember no touching." Joey groans when Charlie says this.<p>

Next Charlie stands in front of Joey and with the bed just behind her. Charlie then turns slightly and puts a foot on the bed still moving to music. She opens up her legs so Joey has a good view of her tone tanned long spread legs. Next Charlie slowly slides her hands all over her inner thighs, as if she is rubbing lotion on herself. Joey involuntarily licks her lips and grips the sides of the chair. Charlie slowing moves her hips in a circular motion and glides her hands over the front of her purple lace g-string, up her toned tummy to her purple bra-captured breasts. Once her hands are on her breasts Charlie tweaks her nipples before slowly moving her hands up her chest to her neck then face and finally running then over the top of her hair where she undoes her hair so it falls free which she swishes.

Charlie takes her foot off the bed and places it on the floor. She then steps over to Joey, moving her hips seductively to the music. She slowly turns in front of Joey, with her back to Joey, with straight legs, she bend forward slightly, look back at Joey coquettishly, stroking and lightly slap her bum. Joey swallows hard and once again licks her lips. Charlie then gently sways from her ankles, opening your legs gradually. Slowly bending over so that her bum is brazenly pointing at Joey. Charlie then bends one knee to the side and straightens the other out to the other side. Charlie glide her hand up her straight leg as she raises her head and looks coyly over her shoulder at Joey. Charlie slaps her bum slightly harder then rubs it. Charlie straightens the other leg and does the same thing on this side. Joey releases a growl of pleasure.

Charlie slowly stands up and turns to face Joey still seductively swinging her hips and caressing her body. She smiles and winks at her girlfriend as she notices how hard Joey is gripping the chair. Charlie teases Joey some more, by continuing to move her hips in a figure eight and caressing her body with her hands. She then reaches behind her back and unclasps her bra. Charlie teases her bra from her body, then leans forward putting hands on Joey's knees, she then straights her back thrust her breasts up into Joey's face. With Joey's nose between her cleavage, Charlie slowly moves from side to side, lightly brushing Joey's nose with her hardening nipples. "Dear god Charlie", Joey moans then moves her head so she can lightly run the tip of her tongue up between Charlie glorious breasts, tasting her sweet scent. Charlie shivers and moves to put her knee between Joey's spread thighs. She then leans forward and gently blows in Joey's ear and this causes Joey to shudder. "Remember no touching", Charlie huskily purrs, she then pulls back and softly kisses Joey's sensual lips.

Charlie pushes back into and standing position, leaving Joey groaning and pouting at their brief contact. Charlie chuckles and slowly moves behind the chair as she sways provocatively to the music. Once behind Joey, Charlie takes hold of Joey's hands and ties them up with her bra. Next she slowly runs her hands from Joey's shoulders to her breasts, where Charlie cups them and gently kneads them. Charlie rolls Joey's erect nipples between her long slender fingers. "Fuck Charlie yes", Joey cries out in joy as Charlie finds Joey's pulse point and sucks on it.

While she is caressing Joey's sensitive neck with her lips and tongue, Charlie undoes Joey's suede vest then her fitted silk shirt, pulling the shirt free from her leather jeans. Charlie then runs her hands over Joey's tight body, finishing up on Joey's breast again. Next Charlie puts her hands inside Joey's purple lambskin leather lace up bra and strokes over the top of Joey's nipples. Joey gasps in pleasure from the wondrous sensation Charlie's mouth and fingers is doing to her body. Charlie slowly withdraws her hands from Joey's bra causing Joey to whimper in displeasure and she to softly giggle at Joey's reaction. Charlie then tugs on the bows of the laces on the bra. They undo and Charlie quickly unlaces the front of the bra cups to expose Joey's small round breasts. Charlie once again teases Joey's nipples to the delight of her girlfriend.

With one more quick tweak on Joey's nipples and a quick nip on her neck, Charlie reluctantly slides her hands up to Joey's shoulders as she straightens up. Charlie once again moves swinging her hips coming to stand with back to her girlfriend stroking her bum while her hips sway to the music. Charlie then brings her hands up to the sides on her g-sting and slides them under the band. Next Charlie slowly slides her g-string down her silk smooth legs. When they get to just below her knees, Charlie lets gravity finish drawing them down to her high heel encased feet. Charlie steps backwards out of them bringing her to stand between Joey's legs. Repeating her earlier move, Charlie slowly opens her legs bends over; her bum is nearly in Joey's face. Joey can see and smell how turned on Charlie is, with her girlfriend's pussy glistening wet, very pink and swollen. Joey inhales sharply and croaks, "fuck baby please!"

Charlie runs her hands up her inner thighs until she reaches her throbbing pussy. Charlie then spreads her vagina lips so Joey can see more of her hot dripping pussy. "God Charlie let me taste you", Joey desperately begs. Charlie smiles at the responds she is eliciting from Joey.

Charlie slowly stands up and backs towards the chair, keeping her feet together she bends her knees. Keeping her back straight, Charlie gently put your hands on Joey's knees, lowering her bum toward Joey's lap so that she just feel her girlfriend's crotch on her skin. Charlie then, keeping her hands on Joey's knees for support, grind down gently, moving her hips in a circular and forward-and-backward motion. Charlie looks over her shoulder at Joey, smirking as Joey grinding her hips in return, and moans.

Charlie gracefully stands and turns as she hears Joey growl in frustration which brings another smile of satisfaction to her beautiful face. Charlie running her hands through her hair as she gets into the music. "Charlie I'm dying here", Joey complains through gritted teeth. Charlie then straddles Joey's leg and slowly does some pelvic thrusts before lowing herself onto Joey's lap. Charlie grips the back of the chair and gyrates on Joey's crotch causing them both to moan loudly. Charlie leans forward and Joey captures one of Charlie nipples between her lips. Joey sucks, nips and licks the nipple as she strains against the bra that has her hands tied. Joey releases Charlie's nipple and pleads, "fuck Charlie I need more!"

Charlie nods needing more too. She stands and with lots of practice of removing her police boots, Charlie has Joey feet from her boots in no time. Next Charlie undoes the stud on Joey's jeans then releases the zip. Joey lifts her bum as Charlie puts her leather jeans off her. Charlie chuckles, "so no purple leather boxers", as she removes Joey's purple 'Roxy' boxers. Charlie can see that Joey is just as wet and ready as she is. Charlie straddles Joey's legs again, however this time she puts her right hand between their legs and her left hand gripping the back of the chair. Next Charlie gently teases Joey's clit whilst she rolls her hips down onto the back of her hand and Joey's lap. "Charlie baby stop teasing", Joey huskily begs.

Charlie slide first one finger then another into Joey slick heated honey pot. Slowly sliding in and out at first but quickly speeding up as Joey franticly thrusts into Charlie. Joey grips the bottom of the chair trying to get more purchase. Charlie pulls in tighter to Joey as she pumps her fingers faster in and out of Joey whilst riding the back of her hand. Charlie then kisses Joey passionately and deeply thrusting her tongue inside Joey's mouth. Joey groans in pleasure and wishing her hands were free. They both continue to tongue kiss each other as they draw close to their orgasms. Each know the other is close when their synchronised thrusting lose rhythm. Charlie feels Joey's wall muscles start to contract around her fingers. Orgasming Joey cries out, "fuck Charlie yes!"

Joey's cries of pleasure pushes Charlie over the edge as she comes hard screaming, "Joey, fuck yes baby!"

Their hips slowly stop undulating and Charlie can feel that Joey muscles have loosened enough for her to remove her fingers. After she removes them, she brings them up to her mouth to suck off Joey's sweet nectar from her fingers. Joey smiles at her girlfriend who has a blissful look on her face as she licks her fingers.

* * *

><p>Charlie feels a slight pain coming from her shoulder, as she quickly blinks bringing herself out of her daydream. She looks to find Georgia giving her a raise eyebrow look with a smirk on her face. "Nice place, was it", Georgia teases.<p>

"Mmm very nice and I'm hoping to visit it again", Charlie dreamily comments.

"I bet", Georgia cheekily states.

"Was there something you wanted or couldn't you stand me having a happy moment", Charlie gruffly asks.

"Both", Georgia blandly replies keeping a straight face. Charlie give Georgia a grumpy stare, "State Intelligent called to say that they are close to cracking the code", she informs her in a professional tone however she smirks.

"Good. Have you told Angelo yet", Charlie keenly asks.

"No because I just got off the phone and he left a while ago saying he had to check out a lead", Georgia answers slightly frowning hoping Angelo's lead does mess up her night out with Jamie at the Christmas party.

"What lead", Charlie enquires suspiciously.

"Dunno he never said", Georgia simply responds.

Before Charlie can say anything, she is interrupted by Constable Avery knocking on her door. "Come", Charlie calls out.

"Senior one of Angelo's guys just gave me this to give to you", Avery mildly informs Charlie handing her the piece of paper.

Charlie reads what is on the paper then tosses it on the table in disgust exclaiming aloud, "for fuck sake.

"what is it Boss", Georgia asks concerned.

"They want us to transfer Derrick Quaid out of remanned tonight", Charlie answers not happy. "Avery did they say why they want us to transfer him", she harshly quizzes.

"Apparently Bill Stevens wants you to interview him again", Avery crisply replies.

"It's fucking pointless; the arsehole isn't going to give us anything", Charlie growls in frustration.

"What are you going to do", Georgia curiously asks, hoping that this is not going to ruin her plans.

"Get the wanker in here and interview him in the morning", Charlie sighs knowing this was going to be a waste of time.

"Who are you talking about Senior Constable", Detective Robertson mildly enquires as her walks into Charlie's office.

"Derrick Quaid. Bill Stevens wants us to reinterview him to see if we can get him to give us something", Charlie answers unimpressed. She hands Robertson the orders, which he quickly reads.

"Well you better see to transferring the prison Senior. Then you and Constable Watson can head out to the Christmas party", Robert cheerily states.

"Will you be coming to the party, sir", Georgia politely asks.

"Maybe later Constable. You have a good evening", Robert warmly answers.

"Thanks, sir. Senior I'll meet you outside", Georgia happily remarks.

"Okay Georgia", Charlie gently responds. As Georgia and Avery head out of Charlie's office, Charlie bluntly asks Robertson, "so what do you really think is going on here".

"I have no ideal Senior. Unless Interpol has something they are going to share with us", Robert thoughtfully replies. "Leave it with me and I'll see what I can find out", he promises.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Joey, Ruby and Nicole have being helping Leah, Alf and Hazem put up the Christmas decorations around the Surf Club. Joey, Ruby and Nicole have been quietly teasing Leah about Hazem, with Leah giving them death glares causing them to laugh at her. After hanging the last decoration she has, Joey walks up to the bar and over hears Alf comment in concern to Leah, "love don't you think you and Miles are rushing things a bit. It's only been a sort time since Kirsty left."<p>

"Alf what are you talking about", Leah asks confused.

"You and Miles dating", Alf states in a matter of a fact manner.

"We're not dating", Leah squawks in disbelief.

"So Colleen got the flamin' wrong end of the stick", Alf huffs.

"Yes. Miles kissed me because I told him I was ready to date again and he thought I meant him", Leah sighs at the mess that misunderstanding is turning into.

"I see, so you meant another bloke", Alf softly chuckles at picturing what had happened.

"Exactly", Leah simply replies.

"So who is the lucky bloke that's caught your eye love, if you don't might me asking", Alf curiously enquires.

"The one hanging the singlet shorts thongs wearing Santa", Joey sneakily interjects indicating the direction with her head.

Alf turn and looks in the direction Joey has signalled, then turns back to the women. "Hazem", Alf queries slightly startled.

"Yes, Hazem. Why what's wrong with him", Leah responds in a defensive tone.

"Nothing is wrong with him love. He's a decent enough fella. I just thought with that Robertson bloke back in town, you and him were gunna make a go of it", Alf explains his reaction.

"I like Robert, but he plays mind games. I just want a guy who isn't complicated", Leah sighs.

"Well I hope everything works out for you", Alf kindly states giving Leah's hand a fatherly squeezes.

"Same here Leah", Joey warmly adds giving Leah a side hug.

"Thanks guys", Leah happily replies slightly blushing.

Just then, Hazem walks over smiling brightly at Leah. "So I'll meet you back here at seven", Hazem warmly states to Leah.

"Yeah see you then", Leah sweetly replies.

"See you later Alf. Nice meeting you Joey", Hazem kindly says his goodbyes.

"Yeah see ya mate", Alf plainly answers.

"Likewise Hazem", Joey warmly responds.

As they watch Hazem leave, Ruby and Nicole comes walking up to them. "Hey Uncle Alf we're finished, is there anything else need doing", Ruby merrily asks.

"No young Rubes, I think that's it", Alf answers secretly pleased that Ruby calls him uncle. He is glad that she has dropped the great off it. However, he finds it funny that Colleen gets puffed up with pride when Ruby calls her Great Aunty Colleen.

"So you invited him to the Christmas party", Joey asks, cheekily wiggling her eyebrows at Leah.

"Yes I did", Leah smirks bumping hips with Joey in response.

Ruby puts her hand on Leah's forehead and jokes, "my god Leah is there something wrong with you?"

"Get off. There's nothing wrong with me", Leah rudely exclaims removing Ruby's hand from her forehead.

"Says the woman who adamantly refused to ask Hazem out 'because men are supposed to do the asking'", Nicole comments raising her hands and doing the quoting sign. This causes Ruby and Joey to giggle at Leah who has started to blush.

"Shush all of youse", Leah grumpily huffs at them.

"I hope for your sake Leah, he's a good kisser", Ruby ribs Leah some more.

"Speaking of good kissers, how does Miles compare there", Joey teases.

"You kissed Mile", Ruby squawks.

"No he kissed me! Oh god, that was not what I needed", Leah groans in frustration.

"He's that bad of a kisser, Leah", Nicole laughs.

"No the kiss was okay. It's just not, what I wanted. Miles is a good mate. I was just trying to help him through his break up with Kirsty. Then the fiasco with VJ and the Radcliff kid", Leah sighs shaking her head. "I feel terrible that I might have given him the wrong impression", she utters putting her head in her hands.

"I'm sure you didn't lead him on sweetie. Miles is emotionally confused at the moment. And I'm sure he's just as embarrassed as you are and just wants to forget all about it", Joey reassuringly comments.

"God I hope so", Leah murmurs.

"Well my Joey are we going home now", Ruby eagerly asks wanting to go and get ready for the Christmas party.

"Yeah we better because it'll take us hour just to get your unruly hair done", Joey nonchalantly remarks winking at Leah and Nicole.

"It won't take that long", Ruby screeches indignant.

"Okay, forty five minutes then", Joey blandly states trying to keep a straight face. Nicole and Leah are laughing at Ruby indignation.

Ruby glares at Joey and then stalks towards the Surf Club's entry angrily muttering, "it won't take fucking forty five minutes."

"I'll catch you later Leah", Joey chuckles as she watches Ruby fume away from her.

"Bye Joey, Nic", Leah laughs as she says her goodbyes.

"See ya Leah", Nicole giggles and then chases after her pissed off girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Joey, Ruby and Nicole walk back into the Surf Club an hour and half-later and spot Leah talking with Hazem. The three young women walk over to them and each give Leah a hug exclaiming how nice they each look and that Hazem looks good too. Hazem offers to go get them all a drink, with them grateful for his offer. "So where's Charlie", Leah curiously asks.<p>

"She arrived home just before we left, so she'll be a bit late", Joey answers smiling at Leah.

"I'm just glad they don't have her pulling a double", Ruby huffs. She has been missing seeing her mum.

"So am I. I'd hate her to miss this party", Joey remarks worried about Charlie's health. "And talking about missing people, have you seen Aden, Leah", she asks looking around the room for him.

"Yeah, he's around here somewhere", Leah happily responds. They are then interrupted by Rachel walking up to them. "Hi Rach, wow look at you, great dress", she greets her smiling.

"Hey Rachel, Leah's right you look good", Joey merrily chimes in.

Rachel mirthfully babbling, "Hi guys, but don't worry about me. Isn't there something you want to tell me Leah?"

"Like what", Leah asks her confused.

"What do you mean like what? How many men have you kissed today", Rachel replies chuckling.

"Oh my god", Leah hisses unimpressed.

"You have to tell me everything, like where...", Rachel happily rambles.

"Has Colleen told you this", Leah tightly queries cutting Rachel off.

"Yeah", Rachel responds confused.

"Sorry", Leah abruptly remarks and storms of to find Colleen, leaving Rachel totally in the dark about what is wrong.

"So what is going on", Rachel asks, as Joey, Ruby and Nicole giggle at Leah.

"Miles kissed Leah thinking she was interested in him, which she isn't. And unfortunately Colleen walked in on them at that moment and got it all wrong", Joey delicately informs Rachel.

"But why would Miles think that Leah was interested in him", Rachel enquires still confused.

"Apparently Leah was telling him she was ready to date again and Miles thought she meant him", Joey explains the situation to Rachel.

"So if she's not interested in Miles, who is she interested in", Rachel curiously asks.

Just then, Hazem walks up to them and hands them their drinks. "Hi Rachel. So where's Leah", Hazem asks looking around for her.

They thank him for their drinks, with Rachel's, eyes widening and her head gesturing towards Hazem with Joey nodding as she takes a sip of her wine. "She's just gone to talk to Great Aunty Colleen but she's be back in a moment", Ruby politely answers him and tries not to giggle knowing that Leah is getting up Colleen for gossiping.

"Oh", Hazem utters. "Well Rachel you have this one and I'll go get another wine for Leah", he kindly says as he hands Rachel the glass of wine.

Hazem then heads off to the bar once more just as Aden walks up to the group. "So is it true? Is Leah and Miles an item? I thought she had the hots for Hazem", Aden keenly asks.

"No her and Miles aren't an item. So please don't say anything to her", Rachel begs not wanting to stress Leah out any more then she already is.

"So I take it Colleen got it totally fucking wrong", Aden snorts.

"Yes", Rachel simply replies.

"And Leah is here with Hazem", Joey brightly tells Aden.

"So Hazem manned up and finally asked Leah out", Aden gruffly states.

"Actually, Leah womaned up and invited him here", Ruby correctly touts.

"Good on her", Aden satisfyingly comments and takes a swig of his beer.

"Good on who", Leah suspiciously enquires not looking happy.

"You, Boss", Aden smugly responds.

"Why, what did I do", Leah warily asks.

"You finally bit the bullet and asked the clueless Hazem out", Aden answers chuckling.

"Oh", Leah surprisingly remarks.

"So Leah where did you stash Great Aunty Colleen's body", Ruby teasingly hoots.

Before Leah could responds, she is interrupted by Hazem holding out a glass of wine to her. "What did poor Mrs Smart do to earn her your wrath", Hazem curiously enquires.

"Gossiping about something that isn't true", Leah diplomatically answers.

"So I take it you've put her straight", Hazem mildly asks.

"Yes I have", Leah satisfyingly responds.

"So Rachel is Tony happy with the work happening at gym so far", Hazem asks slightly apprehensively changing the subject.

"Yeah. He's just hoping his partner will be pleased with everything as well", Rachel tells him in a reassuring manner.

"So who is this partner of his", Joey curiously asks, wondering if it is Storm.

"I hope it isn't frigging John Palmer", Aden growls. He dislikes the man especially after he made sure Irene lost her mooring at the wharf. Effectively causing him and Geoff to lose their job on the trawler.

"Same here, 'cause the man is never happy with the work I do. He bitched and whinged with the job I did for the council. Saying I over charged them for the work I did", Hazem tersely remarks.

"Don't worry about the arrogant wanker, he's not Tony's partner", Rachel reassuringly states.

"So who is", Ruby impatiently presses.

"I don't know. Tony said he can't say yet but he did promise me it isn't John Palmer", Rachel answers with relief in her voice.

"Thank god for small mercies", Leah utters. She also, does not like the man for what he did to both Irene and Martha.

"I don't know what Gina sees in him", Rachel wonders out loud.

"He might have a big dick", Nicole laconically states. This statement causes them to all nearly choke on their drinks.

"Nicole Franklin, what would your father say if he heard you", Rachel admonishes her.

"He'd probably agree with her", Aden rudely remarks.

"Yes he would", comes a deep male voice response.

Turning around, they find Roman stand there smiling at them all. After a moment of shock, Nicole throws herself into the dad's arms. "You're back", Nicole tearfully cries into Roman's chest.

Wrapping his arms around his daughter and kisses the top of her head. "Yes I am", Roman happily replies.

"But how is it that you're out", Nicole asks confused.

"Your friend Storm introduced me to her solicitor friend Veronika. And between the two of them, they got me released. And now I have to serve fifteen hundred hours of community service here in Summer Bay and Yabbie Creek", Roman explains grateful for Storm's intervention.

"That's fucking great mate", Aden happily touts shaking Roman's hand then giving him a hug.

"Yeah it's good to have you back Roman", Ruby warmly comments giving Roman a hug. She is happy for her girlfriend to have her dad home.

"Thanks Ruby", Roman kindly responds hugging both Ruby and Nicole due to Nicole not letting him go.

"I'm glad you're home Roman", Leah sincerely comments giving him a quick hug after Ruby steps back.

"It's nice to be home", Roman gratefully replies.

"It's good to see you Roman", Rachel warmly remarks giving him a hug.

"Good to see you too Rach", Roman affectionately answers.

"Where's Charlie? I want to thank her for looking after Nic for me", Roman asks looking around the room for her.

"She isn't here yet. But you remember Joey don't you Roman", Nicole quietly answers.

"Yes. And thank you for looking after Nic. I really appreciate it", Roman gratefully states shaking her hand.

"It was my pleasure. I'm just glad you're back, for Nic's sake", Joey sweetly responds.

"Oh Roman I'd like you to meet Hazem. Hazem this is Roman, we use to be partners at the Diner", Leah warmly introduces the two men.

"Nice to meet you Hazem", Roman mildly says shaking hands with Hazem.

"Yeah nice to meet you too Roman", Hazem remarks in an easy manner.

"Oh my god, Roman", Martha squawks in surprise.

"Hi Martha", Roman warmly answers smiling at her.

"Fuck it's good to see you", Martha happily exclaims giving him a big hug.

"It's good to see you too", Roman affectionately responds returning her hug.

"Well I'll be! Roman Harris you son of a bitch, how the hell are you", Tony bellows in good nature. He gives Roman a hug slapping him on the back.

"I'm good Tony, how the fuck are you", Roman laughs happily. "Oh and congrats old man, I hear you and your gorgeous wife are the proud parents of a healthy baby boy", he merrily crows.

"Oi that's enough of the old thank you. And yeah, Rach has done me proud even though Harry can be a bit of a handful, we couldn't be happier", Tony proudly touts. Rachel smiles lovingly at her husband putting her arm around his waist.

"Roman", Charlie utters shocked.

"Hi Charlie", Roman answers smiling at her, then giving her a hug.

"But how", Charlie blurts out returning his warm hug.

"Your friends Storm and Veronika got me to fight the charges. And with their help, I got fifteen hundred hours of community service. I have to report to your station tomorrow to start my service", Roman quickly explains.

"Well it's good to have you back", Charlie states, genuinely happy for him.

"Thanks Charlie", Roman warmly replies. He then spies Storm standing quietly behind Charlie. "And thank you Storm", he gratefully states taking her hand and warmly shaking it.

"It was my pleasure Roman", Storm calmly responds smiling at him. "Oh Roman, this is Jade. Jade this is Roman, Nicole dad", she lightly finishes off.

"Nice to meet you Jade", Roman cordially comments.

"You too Roman", Jade politely answers.

"Come on Roman, I'm sure Alf will want to know you're back', Tony happily remarks glad to have his mate home. Putting his arm around Roman's shoulders, Tony leads him off towards the bar in search of Alf. Rachel and Martha follow the men with Rachel asking Martha was something wrong.

"Nice of you to show up Charlie", Aden teases.

"Shush Aden, my girlfriend can't help being a super cop that the station can't do without", Joey quips coming to Charlie's defence.

"Well it better do without me for the rest of the night", Charlie grumpily snorts. All she wants to do is relax with Joey, Ruby and the rest of her extended family and enjoy the party.

"Hey you", Joey adoringly purrs and gives Charlie a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hi", Charlie happily responds smiling before returning Joey's kiss.

"So Jade did you drive your new car here", Ruby asks distracting the group from Charlie and Joey's touchy feely carrying ons. Bonnie had given Jade a red BMW M3 coup as a birthday present. Jade had been totally gobsmacked, then she nearly crushed Bonnie to death in a bear hug she had been that happy.

"Yes I did", Jade proudly touts.

"Cool, can you take me for a driving lesson", Ruby excitedly enquires.

"I don't know about that Rubes", Jade hesitantly responds.

"Prwease Jady, I'll be careful", Ruby begs.

"I'll think about it", Jade dubiously answers. "Storm, Charlie do youse want a drink", she says changing the subject.

"A southerly drift would be nice", Storm warmly replies.

"Charlie", Jade barks after not getting at response from her.

"What", Charlie responds startled. She had fallen under Joey loving spell that she had forgotten where she was.

"Would you like a drink", Jade gruffly asks again.

"Yes a white wine please", Charlie sheepishly answers.

"I'll come with you Jade", Aden remarks laughing at Charlie.

"Oh Charlie, while we have you attention, I'll like you to meet Hazem", Leah teases as she introduces him to her.

"Nice to finally meet you Hazem. Leah has often spoken to us about you", Charlie responds turning things back onto Leah. She smugly smiles at Leah whose eyes have widen in surprise.

"She has", Hazem blurts out slightly confused.

"Yes. She's was very impressed with the work that you did at the Diner", Charlie merrily replies. "And how for a while now she has wanted to ask you out on a date. I'm so glad she finally asked you out", she calmly adds. Leah glares at Charlie in horror.

"You've wanted to ask me out for a while", Hazem asks Leah slightly shocked.

"Yeah I did", Leah stammers with embarrassment.

"God, I thought I'd have no chance with you. You know you being so beautiful and all and me being a boofy bloke", Hazem ramblingly confesses.

"Not that boofy", Leah adoringly tells him and lightly touches his face.

"Aww", Charlie, Joey, Storm, Ruby and Nicole all respond in unison.

"Shush all of you", Leah growls with a smile on her face.

"What have we missed", Aden curiously asks as he and Jade come back with the drinks. The others burst into laughter at Aden's keen excitement. "What did I say", he comments confused, which elicit more laughter.

* * *

><p>As the night progressed, Georgia and Jamie had arrived three quarters of an hour after Charlie. They had copped good natured ribbing from the group making them both blush scarlet red. They also found out that Hazem knows Jamie and has subcontracted her to help him with the gym's renovation. This news delighted Georgia, having her girlfriend staying longer in the Bay. This news also made Leah happy because it meant that Hazem might be free a bit more and less tired.<p>

Ruby walks up to her mum and grabs her hand. "Enough canoodling Charlz. You're coming to dance with me", Ruby grumpily states dragging Charlie out of Joey's arms onto the dance floor. Charlie looks back at Joey with pleading eyes for her to join them. Joey shakes her head and laughs at the disappointment on Charlie's face.

"What's so funny", Storm curiously asks hand Joey a southerly drift for her to try.

"Thanks. Charlie. Rubes has just dragged her out onto the dance floor", Joey chuckles taking the offered drink and wrapping her arms around Storm's waist.

"Yes I can see it's such torture for her to dance with her daughter without you", Storm quips putting her arm around Joey, as they watch Charlie doing the 'Nutbush City Limits' dance with her daughter.

They also observe Leah and Hazem doing it, Roman and Nicole join in as do Rachel and Tony. Georgia and Jamie dance over to Charlie and Ruby and tries their hand at do it. Joey and Storm both laugh at Geoff, Romeo and Xavier trying to copy Charlie and Ruby's moves and failing spectacularly. Then they see Miles saunter up to Leah and Hazem with a stubbie in his hand. They watch the brief exchange then Miles stalks off. They hear Leah call after him, then she and Hazem go after him. "Fuck I hope Miles doesn't ruin Leah's night", Joey comments frustrated for Leah.

"I'm sure Hazem will do his best to see that Miles doesn't", Storm calmly states winking at Joey.

They then hear a wolf whistle and Martha loudly hooting, "go for it Aden!"

Turning towards the commotion, they see the end of Aden and Jade kissing with Aden looking wild eyed and Jade looking smug. Storm sighs deeply causing Joey to turn her head back to her. "What's wrong", Joey asks suddenly concerned.

"Ren's going to be upset when she finds out there might be something happening between Aden and Jade", Storm sadly replies.

"Renee` really likes him", Joey half asks half states.

"Yeah", Storm utters. "And it's taken her a long time to find some confidence", she cheerlessly comments.

"I'm sure it won't take her long to find another guy", Joey confidently remarks.

"Doubtful. Ren doesn't see herself as we do. She thinks she's not pretty", Storm softly explains.

"What, she's gorgeous", Joey splutters out in disbelief.

"I know, and I've told her she is, but she just thinks because I'm her sister I have to think that", Storm wearily explains.

"I'll tell her and so will Charlie", Joey adamantly states.

"Tell who what", Jade nosily questions as she and an embarrassed Aden walks up to them.

"Tell Renee` she's gorgeous", Joey strongly responds.

"Why would you need to tell her, it's obvious, she's beautiful", Aden huffs bewildered.

"Yeah she's gorgeous", Jade echoes Aden's sentiments.

"Well she doesn't think so", Storm pointedly states.

"Oh for fuck sake. I'll fix it", Jade growls pulling out her phone and searching for a number. Tapping the call button, she puts it to her ear. Joey, Storm and Aden watch her in fascination.

While Jade is on the phone, Joey quietly asks, "so Aden, you and Jade", Joey suggestively asks

"Hi can I please speak with Renee` Daniel...Yes there is...No I need to speak to her...Jade Sommers...Yes I can hold", Jade curtly comments rolling her eyes..

"What! God no. Mistletoe", Aden squawks in protest.

"Mistletoe", Joey scoffs.

"Yeah, I didn't know I was under it until Jade pointed it out. Then she kissed me", Aden tells both Joey and Storm with slight panic in his voice.

"From here it didn't look like you were up much of a fight", Joey teases.

"I didn't know she was going to do it", Aden retorts in his defence.

"Yeah she's good at sneak attacks", Storm chuckles coming to Aden rescue.

"Nothing's wrong. I just called to tell you that you're a gorgeous chicky babe and Aden, Joey and Stormy agree. And so does Charlie but she's dancing at the moment so she can't tell you", Jade gruffly rambles

"What she has stealth seeking lips", Joey giggles.

"Yes", Storm and Aden say in unison. "Her M.O. is a blitz attack", Storm plainly finishes off.

"Come on you a lot tell her", Jade vocally commands putting them on speakerphone.

"She's right Renee`, your beautiful", Aden huskily comments slightly blushing.

"Yeah Renee` you're a stunner", Joey happily concurs.

"You certainly are a gorgeous young woman", Storm proudly utters.

"So no more fucking talking shit about being ugly. For christ sake you could be a fucking model with your looks and body", Jade grumpily chastises.

"Thanks guys", Renee` hesitantly replies. "Jade can I talk to Storm please", she politely asks.

"Sure", Jade happily states then thrusts her phone at Storm.

"Thanks", Storm chuckles taking the phone off speakerphone. "Hey Ren", she lightly responds.

"Can you explain to me what the hell is going on? Is Jade drunk", Renee` tightly enquires confused.

"No she's not drunk, just tipsy. And as for the other I'll explain it to you when I see you", Storm diplomatically answers.

"You bloody better", she growls. "But it's nice you all think I look okay", she shyly says feeling happy.

"The terms were gorgeous, beautiful and stunning. More than just okay", Storm firmly replies.

"Thanks sis", Renee` fondly utters. "Now I really need to get back to work. I'll catch up with you later", she happily comments.

"Night Ren", Storm caringly responds and disconnects the call.

Just then, Charlie and Ruby coming back to the group laughing at how hopeless Geoff, Romeo and Xavier were at doing the 'Nutbush' dance. Charlie wraps her arms around Joey and softly kisses her on the cheek. "Did ya see how unco Geoff, Romeo and Xav were at doing the 'Nutbush'", Ruby crows with laughter.

Before anyone can respond, Charlie's phone goes off and Joey groans. Charlie hastily retrieves it from her pocket. She sees that it is work calling and quickly answers it. "This better be good because I'm off duty and at the Christmas party", she happily answers. "What", Charlie asks smiling. Her face goes serious as she listens to what she is being told. "What when did this happen", she enquires in a firm tone. "For fuck sake! I'll be there soon", Charlie rudely exclaims hanging up. "I'm sorry sweetheart I've got to go and clean up a fucking mess", she tightly explains.

"What did the fucking incompetent prick do this time", Joey sneers, cranky that their night together has been ruined.

"Nothing, it wasn't his fuck up", Charlie frustratingly answers. "I'm sorry Joey but I've got to go", she apologises and gives Joey sweet kiss goodbye before hurrying off.

Charlie quickly looks for Georgia and finds her standing at the bar. She rushes over to her, "Georgia, can we talk", Charlie brusquely asks.

"What's up Charlie", Georgia happily replies moving away from the bar.

"Derrick Quaid has escaped from custody", Charlie answers in a low tight tone.

"How the fuck did that happen? He had two guards on him", Georgia growls in frustration.

"I don't fucking know. Anyway, look we need to join the search straight away. If we lose him, we can kiss this case goodbye", Charlie sighs worried.

"Fuck", Georgia exclaims pissed off. "Hold on I need to let Jamie know I've got to go back to work", she huffs quickly walking over to Jamie at the bar. Charlie watches the brief exchange with Georgia giving Jamie a soft kiss on her lips before rejoining her. "Let's go", Georgia sourly utters. Charlie glances at Joey who looks worried before she and Georgia walk out of the Surf Club.


	90. Chapter 90

_G'day everyone I hope you all like this chapter, it is getting to the exciting part ;o) lol_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 90

Charlie and Georgia stalk into the Yabbie Creek Police Station and find Senior Constable Ben Harper manning the front counter. On seeing them come in, Ben calls over to Constable Wendy Brown to take over from him before heading to Charlie's office. The three of them walk into the office discovering Detective Robertson was not in there. Charlie turns to Ben and harshly demands, "how the hell did Quaid escape? He had two frigging armed guards on him!"

"I don't know Charlie. Hogan is still questioning the officers involved", Ben honestly tells her with frustration in his voice.

"I bet that's going to do a fucking load of good", Charlie rants pissed off.

"Charlie do you think the transport was a set up so he could escape", Georgia ponds out loud.

"Yeah I think it's too big a coincident and I don't believe in coincidences", Charlie growls.

"Hang on Senior, Bill Steven's signed the transport orders and can't see him being involved with something like this", Ben firmly states defending the man.

"Well did anyone confirm that the orders came from him", Charlie sharply asks.

"No", Ben utters disappointed.

"Ah fucking great", Charlie groans.

Just then, Constable Brown walks in, "Senior", she politely utters handing Ben a piece of paper. Ben takes it and starts to read it as Wendy walks back out of the office.

"Well what is it", Charlie impatiently barks. She wishes now that she had of gotten Georgia to check out the orders before leaving tonight instead of leaving it up to Robertson.

"There was a vehicle reported stolen not far from where the escape took place", Ben crisply responds.

"Get an APB out on the stolen vehicle right away. And was there any witnesses to the theft", Charlie orders going into her cop mode.

"Yes and the description matches Quaid's", Ben quickly reports.

"Okay, get all available officers onto it, while I give Angelo and Robertson a call to let them know what's happened", Charlie firmly directs.

"Sure thing Charlie", Ben agrees and heads out to carry out her orders.

"Charlie do you want me to go with Brown and join in the search", Georgia asks eager to join the search.

"No I want you to stay and help me figure out what the fuck is going on", Charlie answers distracted as she phones Angelo. However, he does not answer and it goes to voicemail. "Hey Angelo its Charlie, give me a call as soon as you get this message, it's really important", she desperately says and hangs up. "Shit. Where the fuck is he", Charlie exclaims infuriated.

"Probably jerking off somewhere, Boss", Georgia laconically touts, and then smirks at Charlie.

Charlie snort, then she calls Robertson, "hello, Robert Robertson", comes his cheery response.

"Hi Detective, it Charlie. I have to inform you that Derrick Quaid has escape from custody", she briskly tells him.

"I see. And how did this happen Senior Constable", Robert mildly enquires.

"I don't know yet but I'm going to find out shortly", Charlie tightly answers.

"Very good Senior. Well keep me updated", Robert blandly responds.

"You're not coming back to the station", Charlie asks slightly confused.

"No. I trust you have everything in hand Senior. Just call me when things develop. Night Senior Constable", Robert lightly replies and hangs up.

"Night Detective", Charlie utters frowning. She never got to ask him about if check out if it was Bill Steven's that signed off on the transfer orders.

"So why isn't the prick coming back here", Georgia surly enquires.

"I don't know, but something's up", Charlie responds with suspicion in her voice.

"Yeah and whatever it is, I get the feeling we aren't going to like it", Georgia huffs.

"I agree", Charlie readily concurs. "Now to find out how the fuck Quaid escaped an armed transport", Charlie tersely states as she makes another phone call. "Oh and Georgia can you try Angelo's mobile again", she gruffly adds.

"Hello Tim Hogan", he crisply answers.

"Tim its Charlie. I want to speak to senior guard", she tightly commands.

"Hold on Senior Constable, I'll put Officer Peacock on", Tim firmly answers.

"Hello Senior Constable", Officer Peacock nervously says.

"Officer Peacock can you explain to me how the hell you let Derrick Quaid escape", Charlie bluntly barks.

"We didn't let him escape Senior Constable, it was a set up", Peacock defensively replies.

"I'm listening", Charlie brusquely responds.

"You see the guy laid in wait, pretending to have car trouble and when we stop to help, the guy pulled a gun on us and threatened to shoot us if we didn't compile with his demands. Which was to get out of the vehicle lie on the ground with our hands behind our backs so he could tie us up", he anxiously explains.

"I see. And since when is it fucking protocol to stop your vehicle whilst transporting a prisoner", Charlie blasts.

"Senior Constable he was standing in the middle of the road", Peacock tries to explain.

"I don't care if he was lying in the middle of the road bleed, you don't fucking stop for anything", Charlie angrily states.

"But Senior...", Peacock tries to continue.

"You heard me I don't care! And if I have anything to do with it you'll be lucky to still have a fucking job in the morning", Charlie tersely exclaims and hangs up the phone.

"Boss, Angelo still not answering. Do you still want me to keep trying the wanker", Georgia tartly questions.

"Yeah, I rather he hears that Quaid's escaped, from us, then from one of his cronies", Charlie distractively states as she calls Tim again on her mobile.

"Hello", Tim manages to utter before Charlie interrupts him.

"Tim ask that fool Peacock and the other dipstick if they can ID the guy who sprung Quaid. And if they can get them to do a composite picture of the mongrel", Charlie briskly orders. "And after that I need you and Kendall to join the search", she firmly states.

"Okay Senior, will do", Tim succinctly answers knowing time is of the essences.

After hanging up the phone, and phone call comes through to her office, Georgia answers it. "Hello Yabbie Creek Police Station, can I help you", Georgia politely enquires.

"Yes its Detective Ally Carter from State Intelligence I'm looking for who's in charge. We've deciphered some of the code that you sent us", she respectfully responds.

"Hold on Detective I'll put you onto Senior Constable Buckton", Georgia courteously replies. Holding her hand over the mouthpiece she whispers, "Charlie, it's a Detective Carter from State Intelligence. They've deciphered some of the code from the piece of paper we sent them."

Georgia hands Charlie the phone, "Hello Detective you've deciphered some of the code", Charlie states.

"Yes Senior Constable. The first part reads", Ally starts to tell her.

"Hang on, I need pen", Charlie calmly responds as she grabs a pen from her penholder. "Got it", she quickly says.

"It says GN17. Do you know what that means", Ally curiously enquires.

Quickly writing it down, Charlie briefly thinks, "maybe it could be a reference to a shipping container. But Summer Bay doesn't have a container wharf", Charlie thoughtfully answers.

"Hey Boss", Georgia interrupts.

"Hang on", Charlie politely tells Ally.

"There's one in Port Herron", Georgia informs her in a low voice.

"There's one in Port Herron though", Charlie passes onto Ally. "It's about forty minutes up the coast", she calmly informs Detective Carter.

"Can you see to it", Ally lightly enquires.

"Yeah we can suss it out", Charlie nonchalantly answers. "And thanks for the call", she politely finishes off. As she hangs up Charlie picks up her keys and purse and quickly states, "I've got to get up there."

"Boss we can't spare the man power, everyone is out looking for Quaid", Georgia bluntly tells her.

"It's alright, I'll go", Charlie utters distracted and start to head out of her office.

"Wait, I'll go with you", Georgia firmly responds.

"No I need you to stay here just in case Detective Carter calls back with the rest of the coded message", Charlie tightly orders. "Also I need you to call Robertson and let him know what the go is. And keep trying Angelo's mobile", Charlie briskly adds.

"Okay, but Charlie be careful", Georgia says with slight concern in her voice.

"I will and listen I'll be on my mobile so keep me in the loop", Charlie grimly answers as she walks out the door. However before she leaves, she goes to the gun safe and checks out her service weapon. Next, she gets a torch, walks out to the front counter, and tells Ben where she is going as she heads out.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Christmas party, standing at the bar, Joey is worried about Charlie. She had seen and felt Charlie's tension and now she cannot shake the feeling something is wrong. She feels an arm wrap around her and she smiles when she discovers that it belongs to Storm. "I'm sure she's being careful", Storm murmur and lightly kisses Joey's temple.<p>

"She better", Joey growls putting her arm around Storm's waist.

"I think I might order you a southerly bluster", Storm mirthfully states.

"I know a southerly drift is a nip of southern comfort and a nip of malibu on ice. So what the hell's in a southerly bluster", Joey curiously blurts out.

"The same but you also add a nip of cointreau as well", Storm lightly informs her.

"So you think getting me drunk is going to stop me from worrying", Joey challenges raising her eyebrow.

"No I was just hoping if I got you drunk enough I could get you to stand under the mistletoe", Storm laconically quips keeping a straight face.

"Oh I see, so if you kiss me under it and Charlie can't get upset about you kissing her girlfriend", Joey laughs.

"Exactly, but we'd have to watch out for Jade though, with her stealth seeking lips. They could come from nowhere and be on you in an instant", Storm teases trying to alleviate some of Joey's anxiety.

Joey laughs at that and gives Storm a hug grateful to her for trying to distract her. As they stand there they over hear Xavier talking with Romeo. "No, I know something's wrong. I overheard Charlie talking to Constable Watson. That Derrick guy the one involved with people smuggling, he escaped from custody", Xavier anxiously states. Joey tenses when she hears this.

"Yeah so what", Romeo blandly remark. He does not see why this news would upset his mate so much.

"I keep remembering stuff from the day that Derrick guy attacked Hugo and pushed me into the pylon", Xavier edgily starts to explain.

"So you're getting your memory back, that's great, Xav", Romeo happily interrupts.

"Yeah parts of it", Xavier says in some relief. "But you see Derrick had a gun and was threatening Hugo with it. He also said something about containers. What if Hugo is in some kind of trouble", Xavier finishes off in a panicky voice. Joey definitely does not like the sound of such a dangerous mongrel like Derrick Quaid roaming loose.

"Why would you think that", Romeo questions frowning.

"Because Hugo suddenly decided to take off tonight", Xavier worriedly exclaims.

"What, you think he has something to do with people smuggling", Romeo asks blown away. Joey gasps knowing Charlie thought Hugo was an okay guy.

"No. I think he knew Derrick was going to come after him", Xavier shakily states.

"How could Hugo know that", Romeo probes.

"I don't know", Xavier uneasily bleats. Turn towards the bar he sees Alf walking up to Joey and Storm. "Mr Stewart do you know if there is any containers on a wharf near here", he desperately asks.

"What you mean shipping containers", Alf curiously replies.

"Yeah", Xavier anxiously responds.

"The closest wharf to handle shipping containers is Port Herron", Joey interjects in a serious voice.

"Could you take me", Xavier begs Alf.

"What now", Alf asks in a wary gruff manner.

"Yeah", Xavier replies in an eager stressed voice.

"What the flamin' hell for", Alf responds baffled by Xavier's behaviour.

"Derrick was threatening Hugo about some containers", Xavier desperately tries to explain to Alf.

"Xavier that happened ages ago", Alf calmly states wondering why Xavier is so keyed up about things.

"Yeah but Derrick escaped from the cops tonight and I need to know what he's got on Hugo and I think it has something to do with a shipping container", Xavier tells them in a pleading voice.

"Just call Charlie and tell her what you've told us", Alf patiently advises. Joey, Storm and Romeo nod their head in agreement.

"No I can't. I'm going now if you won't take me", Xavier frantically states.

"Hang on Xav, wait", Alf calmly starts to say.

"I'll walk", Xavier distressfully cries.

"It's flamin' miles away", Alf exclaims slightly frustrated.

"Then I'll hitch a ride. Hugo's in trouble okay", Xavier hysterically yells.

"Okay Xavier, we'll take you", Storm calmly interrupts knowing all of Xavier's panicking is stressing Joey.

"Thank you", Xavier utters in relief.

"Mr Stewart would you be so kind as to come with us", Storm politely asks, needing his cool head if things go wrong.

"Alright but I can't see the flamin' point. Just give me a minute I need to tell Phil to close up", Alf grumbles, and then he goes to find Phil.

"We need to tell Ruby and Jade what's happening", Joey quietly utters.

"I'll go and tell them. You help Romeo try and calm Xavier down before he hyperventilates", Storm tells her in a low gentle voice.

As Storm quickly goes to find Ruby and Jade, Joey steps over to Xavier and places a smoothing hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for doing this for me Joey. I know I've been a jerk to Ruby and I'm really sorry. It just really threw me when I found out about her and Nicole", Xavier jittery rambles.

"You need to apologise to her not me", Joey mildly responds.

"I apologised to her and Nicole earlier", Xavier informs her starting to calm down a bit.

"I'm glad youse have started to sort things out", Joey lightly comments smiling.

"Yeah even Geoff stop being a big girl's blouses and apologised to them for being an arse hat", Romeo sardonically chimes in.

They are then interrupted by Storm returning with Ruby, Jade, Aden, Jamie, Nicole and Roman in tow. "Xav I'm sure Hugo is fine", Ruby reassuringly tells him.

"I hope you're right Rubes", Xavier utters worried.

"Joey, Roman and Jamie said they'll see to this lot", Storm assures her of everyone's safety.

"What, Jade and me are perfectly capable of looking after ourselves, aren't we mate", Aden touts slightly slurring and slapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yup we are", Jade responds giggling tipsily and putting her arm around his waist.

"Right", Joey sarcastically murmurs drawing out the word.

"Okay let's go", Alf loudly says as he comes back. "But all of us won't fit in my ute", Alf gruffly informs them.

"Jade's car can fit four", Storm calmly tells him.

"It's okay, I need to see if I can find Miles", Romeo graciously bows out.

"Thanks Romeo", Joey kindly states and gives him a soft kiss on his cheek as a thank you. Romeo smirks and blushes in slight embarrassment.

"Okay let's get going", Alf impatiently remarks.

Ruby grabs Joey by the arm, "please get Charlie to call me", she begs.

"I will Rubes", Joey promises giving her a quick reassuring hug.

"Storm, remember, not a scratch", Jade firmly orders.

Storm chuckles as she, Joey, Alf and Xavier head out of the Surf Club. Joey hopes that Charlie is safe but a feel of dread is sitting heavy in her stomach.

* * *

><p>As Charlie pulls up at the container wharf in Port Herron, she cannot see any other vehicles there. Getting out of the car, she quickly locks it and puts the keys in her leather jacket. She turns on her torch and goes in search of shipping container GN17. As she briskly walks down each row of shipping containers, she carefully notes the numbers on each container. She starts to get a bit frustrated after ten minutes of searching that she has not found the shipping container GN17. Suddenly her torches beam shines on the letters and numbers GN17. Charlie breathes a sigh of relief, she has found the container. Then her phone starts to ring, she quickly answers it, "Charlie Buckton."<p>

"Boss, it me", Georgia quickly identifies herself. "Detective Carter called back and said that they've deciphered what appears to be a phone number", she informs her in her cop tone.

"Okay have you called it", Charlie asks slightly distracted as she looks over the container.

"No State Intel hasn't released it yet. But when they do, do you want me to call it", Georgia responds in a serious tone.

"Yeah. No, wait. Text the number to me and I'll call it. It could be the number of the person in charge of this whole operation", Charlie replies preoccupied with her thoughts about whether she should try and break into the container.

"I'll text it to you once we have it", Georgia crisply answers.

"Thanks Georgia", Charlie grateful remarks.

"So Boss, have you found the container", Georgia curiously enquires.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to figure out how to get into it", Charlie replies wondering how she is going to do it.

"Well have fun figuring it out", Georgia quietly laugh.

"Thanks", Charlie sourly states. "Bye Georgia", she utters.

"Bye Boss", Georgia says still giggling and hangs up.

Charlie puts her phone back in her pocket and once again shines the torch on the container. She sees a delivery sticker slapped over the top of what looks like a company logo. Charlie tears off the yellow delivery sticker and finds the company logo underneath it, it reads, 'Best Fruit Imports'. It is the name of the bogus company that the ledger mentions, which the human traffickers are using as a front for their operation. Charlie spots a leveller that will open the container door. Therefore, she starts to kick it to try and break the ties that are holding it in place. She then stops and listens, and hears the sound of a vehicle pulling up. Charlie redoubles her effort to try and break the ties so she can see what is inside the container.

Her phone text notification sounds, so Charlie stops and checks it. It is the deciphered mobile number, she calls it. Charlie hears a phone ringing and it is close, she looks about, and then hears a male's voice answer hello. Charlie quickly hangs up and frantically kicks the ties to break them, knowing a male human smuggler is on the wharf. When one of the ties break, Charlie grabs hold of the leveller and starts yanking on it. Suddenly the other tie, breaks and Charlie roughly opens the container door. She is hit by the overpowering stench of human excrement and sickness that permeates the stale air inside the container. Charlie shines her torch towards the back on the container and to her horror, she see about a dozen sick and dying Indonesian people. Then she spots the young Indonesian man who called himself 'Clint Eastwood'. "Please help", he begs in a frail voice.

"Oh my god", Charlie utters in disbelief.

Before she can say or do anything else, Charlie has her service weapon roughly taken from it hold from the back of her jeans. A gruff male's voice orders her, "don't move." She then hears the noise of a gun's hammer being cocked. "Put the torch on the floor", he growls. As Charlie goes to comply with his demands, he barks in a low voice, "slowly." Charlie bends down slowly and put the torch on the floor of the container then slowly rises. "Put your hands where I can see them", he firmly commands. Charlie stands and raises her hands and slowly turns to see whom the inhuman mongrel is. She is horrified when she sees Hugo pointing her service weapon at her. Hugo glares at her and sternly tells her, "I didn't want you to see this Charlie."

"Hugo how the fuck could you do this! They're innocent people", Charlie exclaims in disgust.

"Shut the fuck up Charlie and turn around", Hugo harshly orders.

"What? Why the fuck for", Charlie defiantly states.

"Just fucking do it Charlie", Hugo angrily growls

As she is turning around, Charlie snidely utters, "what, you're going to shoot me in the back, you coward? And in front of all these witnesses?"

Next thing Charlie feels a splitting pain in the back of her head; it causes her knees to buckle and sends her crumpling to the floor of the container. Before she blacks out, she sees Hugo standing over the top of her pointing her Glock 22 at her head.

* * *

><p>On the way to the container wharf at Port Herron, Storm got Joey to call Georgia about what Xavier remembered about Derrick saying to Hugo. Now she, Joey, Xavier and Alf have arrived at the wharf, pulling up beside Charlie's car. As they, all alight from Jade's car, Joey calls out in a worried voice, "Charlie!" However, there is no answer.<p>

Storm places her hand on top of the bonnet of Charlie's car; she can tell that it has been here for quite awhile. As she is doing this, Xavier looks wildly around trying to see if Hugo's four-wheel drive is here. Alf, with his torch in hand puts a calming hand on Xavier's shoulder, "so Xav, what are we looking for", he gently asks.

"If Hugo is here, I'm not sure Mr Stewart", Xavier desperately answers. 'But there has to be, because why would that Derrick guy mention containers", he frantically adds.

Alf hears Joey's cries for Charlie starting to get more panicky, so he calmly says, "okay mate, settle and just think a bit."

Storm walks over to Joey and puts her arm around her. "Storm where the fucking hell is she", she pleadingly demands.

"I don't know. But panicking isn't going to help. We need to stay calm and let's see if Xavier remembers anything else that will help lead us in the right direction", Storm replies in a soothing tone.

"We've got to find her", Joey tearfully murmurs.

"We will", Storm determinedly states. "Xavier can you remember anything else that will give us a clue which container Derrick was talking about", she presses the teen.

"Yeah mate, unless you want us to start opening up all of these tin cans", Alf gruffly backs up Storm.

"No I can remember anything else. I just know Hugo is in trouble and this place is the key to helping him", Xavier responds worried.

"Well it's a flamin' long way to come on a hunch", Alf grumpily states.

"Look I know something has happened or is going to happen I know it", Xavier adamantly remarks.

"Xav", Joey utter in a questioning manner.

"What, you don't fucking believe me", Xavier angrily retorts.

"I believe you'd do anything to help your brother", Joey firmly states. Although she wanted to say your fucking lowlife piece of shit brother.

"So you think I'm fucking making it up", Xavier yells in frustration.

Just then, Storm and Alf hear a noise coming from one of the rows of containers. "Keep flamin' quiet you two", Alf barks.

Xavier and Joey stop their arguing and they all listen, then they hear the noise again. "There", Storm quickly exclaims. "The noise is coming from down there", she firmly states pointing to the middle row of containers and taking off in the direction.

"Charlie", Joey calls out as she takes off after Storm.

"Joey", Alf bellow. "Flamin' stupid sheilas, you don't know what's down there", he grumbles.

"Hugo", Xavier screams out, chasing after the women.

"Bunch of flamin' ratbag", Alf huffs going after them.

As Storm races down between the two rows of containers, she comes across a staggering man. He collapses when she gets to him. Storm crouches down to check him just as Joey arrives. Joey scoots pass Storm and see the partly open container; she goes over to it and opens up the door further. As she walks into the container, she hears Storm say that the guy needs help; her nose is assault by the stink of human bodily waste and sickness. Joey gags and backs out, she utters nauseous "there's others in there that'll need help! Xavier call triple zero!"

Xavier cannot help himself; he looks inside the container as Alf comes up behind him and shines his torch in there. The sight that greets them, horrifies them, they see frighten, starving, thirsty, sick and dying Indonesian people. "Struth", is all that Alf can utter.

Joey wanders back to Storm in shock; she cannot believe the condition of these people and what horrors they have endured. "Storm where's Charlie", Joey asks in a state of panic.

As Storm is about to answers her, the Indonesian guy croaks, "Charlie?"

"She's a police officer. Her car is here. Have you seen her", Storm gently questions him.

"Yes. Hugo Austin hit her in the head and dragged her away", he whispers in pain. Joey is stunned by this revelation.

"Was she unconscious", Storm continues to question him.

"Yes", he groans.

Just then Alf walks back to them, "They're dispatching ambulances to here", Alf informs still shocked by what he has seen.

"What's going on here", Xavier asks in a daze.

Joey snaps and roughly grabs Xavier by the shirt and shoves him up against the container. "Your fucking cunt of a brother is involved in peopling smuggling! And he's hurt Charlie and kidnapped her! That's what fucking going on here", Joey savagely blasts.

"Steady on Joey", Alf soothes and gently pries Joey's hands from Xavier and stand between.

"No you're wrong! Hugo wouldn't be involved in people smuggling! And he would never hurt Charlie", Xavier exclaims in disbelief and defends his brother, praying that Hugo is not some monster.

"Bullshit Xavier! Tell that to these people! Look at them, do you think they're making it up about you're arsehole of a brother being involve! Why the fuck would they lie", Joey angrily rants.

"I don't know, maybe Derrick told them his name was Hugo", Xavier defends his brother grasping at straws.

While Joey and Xavier argue, the Indonesian man whispers to Storm, "Please believe, it was both Hugo Austin and Derrick Quaid."

"Come on Xavier open your bloody eyes! Why the hell do you think Hugo took off? It's because the cops were onto him", Joey sneers.

"No you're wrong! Hugo could never do this", Xavier cries in anguish wildly gesturing at the container.

"Knock it off the pair off you! This arguing isn't flamin' helping anyone", Alf grouses at Joey and Xavier.

"Alf's right", Storm gently interjects standing up. "Xavier, here, take the keys and go get the bottle of distilled water from the boot of the car", she orders holding out the keys to him. He takes the keys and goes to do what has been asked of him, happy to get away from a very angry Joey. As they watch Xavier go, Storm quietly says, "Joey come here please and look after this gentleman while Alf and I go check on the other people."

"Storm what about Charlie? I need to find her", Joey cries in worry and frustration.

"And we will look for her as soon as we see to these sick people, okay", Storm reassuringly states hold her.

"Okay", Joey croaks with tears rolling down her face.

"Thanks", Storm utters in relief. "Now just try talking to him and try and keep him calm", she softly instructs. Storm releases her hold on Joey and goes to check on the other Indonesians.

After Xavier arrived back with the water, Storm had him carefully give them small amounts of the water due to all of Indonesians suffering from dehydration. Storm and Alf gently moved the strongest people out of the container first to get them out of the squaller that they had been force to live in. Just after Storm and Alf had gotten the last of the people out of the container, Georgia arrives at the wharf. She quickly takes in the scene of human misery, disgusted in how badly they have been treated. Georgia calls Alf over to her so she can find out what was happening here. "Mr Stewart, what the hell happened here and where's Charlie", she firmly enquires.

"Well these poor sods end up in the hands of them flamin' mongrel human smugglers", Alf starts to explain gesturing towards the Indonesian. "And according to the fella Joey's with, Hugo is working for the mongrels", he sourly tells her.

"And Charlie", Georgia uneasily prods having seen her car when she pulled up.

"Apparently Hugo turned up when she found these people in the container and he knock her out and took her with him", Alf answers in a hard voice.

"Fuck, he kidnapped her. Shit! I need to call this in", Georgia growls.

"Georgia love, I've called for ambulances, so hopefully they'll be here soon", Alf gently informs her knowing how she feels about Charlie being taken.

* * *

><p>While all this was going on Joey gently, smiles at the guy that Storm has asked her to take care of. "Hi, my name is Joey. What's your name", she kindly asks, hoping this will distracted her from worrying about Charlie.<p>

"Wayan", he whispers in pain.

"Where does it hurt Wayan", Joey gently enquires.

"Here", Wayan indicated by pointing to a spot on the right hand side of his stomach.

"Is there anything I can get you", Joey worryingly asks, wondering if he has appendicitis.

"Water please", Wayan dryly croaks.

"I can give you a small drink when Xavier gets back with the water", Joey reassuringly responds.

"Thank you", Wayan gratefully utters.

"While we wait for Xavier, is any of the other people in the container family", Joey curiously questions.

"No, I paid for my wife and daughter to follow me and my son here. But they're not here", Wayan sadly answers.

"So where's your son", Joey enquires slightly confused.

"I don't know", Wayan softly cries.

"Sshh, it's alright, I'm sure the police will find him", Joey confidently reassures him. "What's his name", she gently asks.

"Bambang", Wayan sniffs.

"Bambang", Joey comments stunned

"Yes Bambang", Wayan repeats sadly.

"Wayan your little boy is safe and is being taken care of by a friend of mine", Joey happily tells him.

"He is", Wayan asks not daring to believe.

"Yes, he is. Martha, my friend has been looking after him. She adores him", Joey tenderly informs him.

"Thank you, thank you", Wayan joyfully murmurs.

"Joey does he need any water", Xavier anxiously interrupts not know if Joey is going to attack him again.

"Yes but not too much", Joey quietly instructs. Wayan struggles to sit up, "here let me help you", she kindly offers helping him into a slightly sitting up position.

After taking a small drink of water, Wayan gratefully states closing his eyes, "thank you."

"Xavier, you better go and give some of the water to the other", Joey softly directs. Her worried mind once again returning to her girlfriend.

"Of course", Xavier eagerly agrees, and then quickly heads off to help give the dehydrated people water.

* * *

><p>After the ambulances have arrived and loading up the sick and injured Indonesians, Constables Hogan and Kendall show up at the wharf. Georgia quickly discuss with them what has taken place here. Georgia tells them to take over from her here because she now wants to go in search of Hugo. "Do you think it's wise to go off by yourself", Tim queries.<p>

"We don't have a choice. We're spread thin because of Quaid escaping for custody and now with finding these people", Georgia sighs. "Anyway I don't think I'll be looking for Hugo alone", Georgia tartly states indicating with her head towards Joey and Storm.

Looking to where Georgia pointed, Tim snorts, "I suppose not." Looking Georgia straight in the eyes, he seriously states, "And Georgia be fucking careful."

"I will. Now I've got to go", Georgia firmly comments, then walks off over to Joey and Storm. When she gets over to them, she pointedly states, "if you're coming with me you do what I tell youse. I don't want any arguments, got it."

"Yes, now can we get going", Joey tersely respond with impatience.

"Do you know where Hugo could have taken her? 'Cause I don't have a fuck clue", Georgia barks back.

"Well if the fucking cunt isn't on the road, then he'd be using his boat", Joey angrily retorts.

"Georgia why don't you get Hogan and the rest of your guys to keep an eye out for Austin while they are searching for Quaid. Then between us and the water rats, we'll search for his boat", Storm coolly interject to stop the worried bitching between Joey and Georgia.

"Good plan. Just let me go tell Hogan", Georgia gruffly answers in a chipped manner.

"Joey, Georgia is just as worried as you about Charlie. So can you give her a break", Storm gently comments putting a comforting arm around her.

"I can't help it. The fuck mongrel has her and is doing god knows what and we are standing here like fucking shags on a rock", Joey cries in angry tears.

"These people needed our help as well. And harsh as this sounds, they're in more peril then Charlie at the moment", Storm utters in s firm tone.

"How can you fucking say that? He hit Charlie in the head with a gun, and dragged her off", Joey blasts and eyes Storm in disbelief.

"Joey, Charlie is worth more to him alive then dead", Storm calmly states.

"What as a fucking hostage", Joey sneers.

"Yes", Storm simply answers. "And that is what's going to keep her alive. Also, the fact, the Hugo is the cowardly type. He isn't a cold-blooded killer. He'd more likely dump Charlie somewhere", she analytically concludes.

"You think so", Georgia curiously interrupts.

"Yes in my opinion that what he would do. He's a runner not a fighter", Storm professionally responds.

"If that's true, I think I might know where he'd take her", Georgia thoughtfully comments with a smile on her face.

"Where", Joey demands.

"Mystery Island", Georgia triumphantly replies.

"Why there", Joey curiously asks.

"The smugglers have kind off a make shift shelter there before transport their human cargo here", Georgia quickly explains.

"Well lets fucking go", Joey harshly orders dragging Storm towards Georgia patrol car.

Storm stops Joey, who turns and glares at her and has Georgia looking at her curiously. "Alf", Storm calls out and beckons for him to join them.

After Alf gets to them he questioningly asks, "what's up".

"Here, takes these", Storm utters handing him Jade's car keys.

"How the flamin' heck are youse going to get back", Alf gruffly enquires.

"I found Charlie's car keys on the container floor. They must have fallen out of her jacket pocket when she hit the floor", Storm quietly explains holding up Charlie's keys.

"Oh Charlie", Joey tearfully murmurs looking at the keys. Storm puts her arms around Joey to comfort her.

"Well you and Joey follow me in Charlie's car", Georgia directs, keeping her fear for her friend and boss tightly under her control. She has a job to do and that is to find Charlie, bring her back safely and arrest fucking Hugo Austin!


	91. Chapter 91

_G'day, DV8 this is for you cause you begged so nicely lol IJKS have your soap in hand for everyone lol Please everyone I hope you enjoy :o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 91

Charlie slowly comes to; she feels the pain radiating from the back of her head. As she tries to move one of her hands to feel the back of her head, she discovers that her hands are bound. She also discovers that her feet have been bound as well. 'Fuck', Charlie sourly thinks. She remembers that Hugo hit her in the head after she opened the shipping container that is housing the smuggled Indonesian. Charlie has become aware that she is on Hugo's dive boat and a shiver runs down her spine. 'What the hell is he going to do with me', thinks a worried Charlie. 'Surely he's not going to shoot me and dump my body overboard', her fuzzy mind wonders.

Charlie scoots up into a semi sitting position due to her hands being tied to a cleat on the inside of the stern of the boat. Getting her bearings she takes a look around her, she glances up and sees the back of Hugo on the bridge, her head is throbbing. She wonders what she is going to say to the man to find out what he is going to do with her. Charlie nervously licks her lips and calls out, "Hugo what are you doing?" However, she gets no response from him. "Hugo talk to me. Tell me what you think you're going to do", she yells out louder to be heard about the engine. Still he does not answer her and her headache is getting worse. "Hugo, the people in the shipping container, what did you do with them", Charlie loudly ask changing tact, again he does not answer her. "For fuck sake Hugo, tell me you didn't just leave them there? They need medical attention", she cries out in dismay.

"Fucking shut up Charlie", Hugo frustratingly responds.

"Hugo they will die if you don't do something", Charlie yells out as she pulls and struggles trying to loosen her bonds on her hands. This action is not helping her headache but she ignores the pain.

"Charlie I told you to shut the fuck up and I mean it", Hugo angrily retorts turning to face her. He then turns back around.

"Angelo was right! I didn't want to believe him that you were involved in people smuggling, but you fucking are", Charlie exclaims loudly in a disgust voice.

"Fucking hell Charlie shut ya fucking mouth", Hugo screams at her turning around and glaring at her before turning back around once more.

"For god sake Hugo what are you going to do with me? Are you going to shoot me and dump my body in the ocean is that it? Is that the kind of man you are? A fucking cold hearted murdering arsehole", Charlie frustratingly rants. "Fuck Hugo, think about what you are going to put your family through, and what about Martha, how do think she'll react when she finds out what you've done and what you're planning to do", she comments with distain in her voice.

"You fucking leave my family and Martha out of this. I'm doing this to protect them", Hugo sneers.

"Protect them? Now is killing me going to protect them Hugo? It's only going to hurt them", Charlie retorts in disbelief.

"Shut the fuck up Charlie, you're not going to talk your way out of this", Hugo harshly states glaring at her.

"Come on Hugo, I don't believe you're the murdering kind. I've seen the good in you", Charlie comments trying to reason with him.

"Charlie when it comes to men, you're a fucking hopeless judge of character", he sneeringly exclaims. "First, there was Grant who turned out to be a fucking lowlife cunt rapist! Next, there was Roman who shot and killed one of his own men, and then went onto commit armed robbery. Then there was good old Angelo, first he tampers with evident for a corrupt developer. Then he goes on to shoot and kill Jack. Not a very good track record there Charlie", Hugo snidely touts.

"And what about you Hugo? Convicted of vehicular manslaughter but only getting a good behaviour bond. And what about the deaths of all those innocent Indonesians we found in that sunken boat? Their deaths are on you", Charlie sadly points out.

"I rest my case Charlie", Hugo simply states. He turns back around to concentrate on driving his boat.

* * *

><p>After awhile Charlie sees the sky lighten as the sun starts to rise. Charlie wonders how much further Hugo intends to go and what he has planned for her. Just as she finishes thinking that, the boat starts to slow to a stop and Hugo then cuts the engine. Charlie then watches a grim face Hugo slowly climb down the steps from the bridge to the deck. Charlie nervously licks her lips and struggles with the ropes binding her hands willing them to come loose so she can slip her hands free. As he steps onto the deck, he pulls her service Glock 22 out from the front of his jeans. He takes a determined breath and walks slowly over to her. Charlie presses herself hard up against the stern of the boat; she pulls harder on the rope that is holding her hands and wrist firm. "Hugo for god sake you don't have to do this. Come back with me to the station and we can cut you a deal", Charlie pleads.<p>

"Charlie you don't know who you're dealing with! I doing this to save Martha", Hugo growls.

"What's Martha got to do with this", Charlie asks confused.

"They've got her and if I don't do what they say, she's dead", Hugo explains in a hard voice. "Now I like you Charlie, but I love Martha and she is more important to me then you. So I'm sorry it's got to be this way", he finishes off with a minuscule amount of regret.

"Hugo fucking listen to me, we can save Martha together. You just tell me where you're meeting your associates and we'll have the place surrounded. Then we arrest your associates and save Martha", Charlie desperately informs him.

"Sorry Charlie I can't risk it", Hugo adamantly states crouching down beside her. "And another thing I don't want to go to gaol", he mildly says as he unties her feet and loosens the bonds on her hands. He then stands up and steps back, "The only thing connecting me to the smuggling is this phone", he comments holding the mobile up and tossing it in the ocean. Charlie shakes her hands free from the rope and slowly stands up. "And you", Hugo coldly remarks pointing her gun at her.

"Hugo think about what you're doing", Charlie desperately implores.

"I have thought about it. Now get into the water Charlie", Hugo demands.

"What, why", Charlie squawks in confusion.

"So you can fucking swim to that island" He grimly tells her gesturing towards it with her gun. "That will give me enough time to make sure Martha's safe and I can get the fuck out of that hole of a place", Hugo abrasively replies.

"You're got to fucking joking? I'm not swimming to that island", Charlie firmly states knowing that it is Mystery Island.

"You either fucking swimming or I shoot you and toss you overboard", Hugo harsh barks back.

"So you'd kill me if I don't get in the water", Charlie retorts in disbelief.

"I don't want to kill you Charlie and I sure don't want to go to fucking gaol. Now get in the god damn water", Hugo tersely orders.

"Hugo if you turn yourself in and co-operate the courts can go easy on you. You can have some sort of life with Martha", Charlie calmly comments trying to talk some sense into him.

"After Martha finds out what I got catch up in, she'd never understand or forgive me so there's no fucking chance I'd have any life with her", Hugo snarls. "Now you either go willing into the water or I shoot you and throw you in. Now which will it be Charlie", he impatiently commands.

"I don't have a fucking choice do I", Charlie snaps back.

"Not if you want to live to see Ruby and Joey again", Hugo snidely states. "Hey Charlie did you tell Joey how much you enjoyed me fucking you", Hugo asks in a crude manner.

"The only way I endured that fuck was to think it was her I was having sex with", Charlie snidely retorts.

"Yeah right", Hugo says in a dismissive tone not believing her. "Now move Charlie", he impatiently orders.

Charlie sighs and starts unzipping her knee high leather black boots. After she takes off both boots, Charlie tries again to try to get him to reconsider, "Hugo you don't need to do this."

"Yes I do", Hugo firmly states as he pulls out a bottle of water out of the icebox. "Here you'll need this, that island doesn't have any fresh water on it", he curtly comments tossing her the bottle.

Charlie catches it, "please Hugo think about what you're do", she pleads knowing it is probably futile.

"I have, and this is the only way to save Martha and keep me out of gaol. Now in you go before I change my mind", Hugo frustratingly answers pointing the gun at her and gesturing her to get into the water.

Charlie throws the bottle of water into the ocean, then she grabs hold of the side of the boat and as she lifts one of her legs onto the side of the boat she slip. She falls to the deck and seems to be conscious. Hugo is momentarily astounded, and then he barks, "Charlie for fuck sake get up." However, Charlie does not respond to his demand. "Charlie I know you're pretending, now get the fuck up", he impatiently orders, still Charlie does not move. "Charlie", he cautiously calls out taking a step towards her. "Charlie", he says slightly worried and prods her with his foot, she does not react. He puts the gun into the front of his jeans and kneels down beside her. "Fuck ya Charlie", he concernedly remarks as he checks her out, Charlie does not move. As he lows his head to listen to see if she is breathing, he frantically cries, "Charlie are you alright?"

Charlie then seizes the opportunity to grab her Glock, "don't fucking worry about me cunt. Worry about what's going to happen to you", she aggressively answers pointing her gun at him. As they stand up Charlie growls, "Now turn this fucking boat around and get us back to the Bay."

"Charlie if I do than Martha's fucking dead! Suzy has her", Hugo desperately pleads.

"Like I told you before, you tell us where you're meeting Suzy and we arrange a fucking welcome of our own", Charlie angrily states, her head is starting to throb worse than before.

"I'm sorry Charlie but I won't chance her life", Hugo firmly states.

"Then I'll just lock you in the fucking hold and I'll drive us back", Charlie snaps. She is so happy now that Joey insisted on teaching her now to drive the speedboat. "Now move your arse", she firmly orders.

Hugo notices some movement on the water, he then looks harder at it, "Oh fuck", he utters.

"What", Charlie suspiciously growls.

"I think you'll need a new plan Charlie", Hugo sourly states.

"Why's that", Charlie tersely asks.

"Take a look yourself", Hugo rudely states pulling a disgusted face, indicating to the port side.

Charlie glances over her left shoulder and see a speedboat heading their way. "So it's a speedboat", Charlie dismissively comments.

"It's not just a speedboat, that's Suzy and my boat can't out run hers", Hugo tartly responds.

"Well when she gets to us I can arrest her sorry arse as well", Charlie confidently states.

"Charlie you don't get it, she will kill us if sees you", Hugo squawks with fear in his voice.

"She can fucking try! I do have a fucking gun, and I know how to use it", Charlie harshly states.

"Yeah but can you shoot to kill? Because Suzy won't hesitate, she will shoot", Hugo honestly informs Charlie. "And what about Martha? We don't know where Suzy holding her captive. Please Charlie, we need to capture Suzy and force her to tell us where Martha is", he begs.

Charlie huffs not liking this turn of events, but Hugo is right, they need to know where Martha is being held. "So what do you suggest", she reluctantly asks.

"You slip into the water and while I distract Suzy, you swim around her boat climb onboard and surprise her. Then you can tie her up and we find out where she's holding Martha", Hugo satisfyingly answers.

"Well that plan sucks. Why don't I wait inside the cabin, you get her to come onboard, distract her and I come up behind her and surprise her that way", Charlie argues, she really does not want to get wet.

"That works too", Hugo concedes.

Charlie backs into the cabin out of sight so Suzy, whose speedboat is drawing closer, cannot see her. After a minute Suzy's speedboat pulls up alongside Hugo's boat. Charlie watches Hugo acting nonchalant leaning on the ladder that leads from the deck to the bridge. Suzy turns of her speedboat engine off as Hugo calls out to her in a relaxed manner, "so what brings you out here? I told you I'd meet you at the airport."

"I don't trust you Hugo", Suzy sneers and then pulls a gun on him. "Now put your fucking hands up", she loudly orders.

"Take it easy Suzy no need to point a gun at me", Hugo calmly states.

"Don't fucking tell me to take it easy! Now where's the fucking cop you kidnapped", Suzy harshly demands.

"How did you know I kidnapped a cop", Hugo pointedly asks.

"It doesn't matter how I know! Now where the fuck is she", Suzy aggravated snipes.

"I got rid of her", Hugo coldly responds.

"Excuse me if I don't fucking believe you! You don't have the balls to kill anyone", Suzy snidely touts.

"Well be my guest and come check my boat out for yourself", Hugo says in a sarcastic manner, beckoning her aboard.

Suzy, still having her gun trained on him, toss Hugo a rope so he can tie her boat to his. Hugo easily catches it and ties it off on the side cleat. "Get back", Suzy barks. Hugo steps away from the side of his boat as Suzy climbs aboard his boat. Once she is aboard, Suzy orders, "move", indicating for him to go into the cabin.

"Okay take it easy", Hugo curtly responds as he returns around and walks into the cabin.

As he walks in, he keeps himself from turning and glancing at Charlie, so as not to give her away. As Suzy starts to enter the cabin, her gun out in front of, Charlie quickly grabs Suzy's wrist and pushes it down, Suzy squawks in surprise. Next Charlie hits Suzy in the face with the butt of her gun causing to cry out in pain. Suzy also drops her gun and staggers backwards out of the cabin from the hit to her face. Charlie quickly steps out of the cabin but she is taken by surprise when Suzy chargers her. Suzy's shoulder catches Charlie just under her sternum as she drives Charlie back into the corner of the cabin doorway. Charlie hits the corner hard, causing her to grunt and loses hold of her gun. Her gun flies sideways end up on the portside near the outside wall of the cabin. Charlie drops her elbow into the middle of Suzy's back causing her to let go of her and drops to her knees. Charlie then knees her in the head, which send Suzy sprawling backwards onto the deck.

This gives Charlie a bit of respite to catch her breath, however with adrenalin pumping Suzy is not quite down for the count. She spies Charlie's gun and quickly scrambles to get it. Charlie sees Suzy move and glances in the direction where she is head and spots her gun, Charlie quickly dashes to intercept Suzy. She crash tackles Suzy just as she is about to get her gun. Charlie's momentum causes the two of them to go over the side of the boat, but not before Suzy's head strikes the side of the boat.

After they hit the water, Charlie quickly swims to the surface. She then notices Suzy has not appeared, Charlie duck dives and sees Suzy sinking. Charlie swims down and grabs her, she then struggles to get them both to the surface before she runs out of air. As she breaks the surface with an unconscious Suzy in her arms, she hears Hugo's boat engine starts. Charlie cries out, "Hugo, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Charlie but I really don't want to go to gaol. I hear it's extremely unpleasant", Hugo regretfully answers.

"But what about Martha? Suzy didn't tell you, where she's got her stashed", Charlie frustratingly points out.

"I don't really know that she has her. And if she does, I think I know where she is", Hugo arrogantly comments.

"Well then you should know that Derrick Quaid escaped custody last night", Charlie tells him changing tact hoping this would get him to help pull her and Suzy onboard.

"Fuck can't you cunts do anything right! That arsehole is a fucking loose cannon", Hugo gripes.

"Hugo let me help you save Martha", Charlie pleads. She is getting tired for treading water and holding up Suzy who is a dead weight. Her headache has intensified causing her to tightly close her eyes for a few moments.

"No thanks Charlie. I'm not risking going to gaol", Hugo firmly answers.

"Hugo you can't leave me like this! Suzy needs medical attention", Charlie frustratingly yells.

"That's your problem not mine. But I've left you Suzy's boat. Although I don't know how your gunna get her onboard. Bye Charlie", Hugo laughs as he drives away.

"Hugo ya fucking arsehole, come back", Charlie angrily yells as he drives off leaving her wondering how she is going to get herself and Suzy onto Suzy's speedboat. "Fucking cunt of a rotten mongrel", Charlie mutters as she sidestrokes over to Suzy's boat hoping her headache will ease soon.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Joey is so mad with impatience she is ready to tear her hair out. When they had arrived back in Summer Bay from there drive from Port Herron, they had to first go to her place to get 'Midnight Delight'. Then Storm had disappeared inside, then she came out with a backpack and this had caused more delay. Next, they had to launch the speedboat; Storm had gotten her to climb onboard while she had Georgia back the trailer into the water. Storm standing in knee-deep water had released the boat from the trailer and is now holding the idling boat steady while Georgia goes parks the police patrol car and trailer. Joey does not know why Georgia could not have just left the police car and boat trailer parked on the boat launch. It is costing them precious time in finding Charlie. Storm turns the boat so the stern of the boat if facing the land so Georgia can climb onboard. Once Georgia is in the speedboat, Storm quickly climbs aboard. "About fucking time", Joey hisses as she floors the throttle causing Georgia to fall back onto the back seat and Storm to be slammed hard against the side of the boat.<p>

"Jesus Joey take it fucking easy", Georgia barks.

"I'll take it fucking easy when I know Charlie is safe", Joey angrily snarls. She quints, due to the glare coming off the water and from the rising sun.

Storm opens the backpack and rummages around in it; she pulls out some pairs of sunglasses and puts her pair of 'Black Widow Hidefspex' sunglasses on. She stands grabbing hold of the windshield and moves carefully over to Joey. Storm then hands Joey her pair of red 'Fishgillz' sunglasses, which she gratefully takes. Storm leans down and calmly utters, "Joey you need to slowly down so Georgia and I can start looking for Hugo's boat."

Joey growls in frustration, however she complies and slows the speedboat, giving Georgia a chance to stand up and lift the binoculars she has to her eyes. Storm makes her way to the speedboat's storage compartment, opens it and pulls out a pair of binoculars. Next, she passes Georgia a pair of Charlie's sunglasses, which she takes with a smirk on her face before she puts the black 'Prada' blowfly style sunnies on. Georgia then returns to scanning the water for any signs of Hugo's dive boat. Storm moves back to the front of the speedboat so she can start looking for Austin's boat a 'New Caribbean 35 Flybridge Cruiser'. "Well", Joey impatiently snaps.

"Nothing yet", Storm replies in a steady voice. "Georgia do you see anything", she calls out still looking out over the front of the speedboat.

"No, nothing so far", Georgia calmly replies continuing her search on the portside.

"Where are you, you fucking bastard", Joey savagely snarls.

As the Summer Bay Lighthouse and Stewart Point pass by on their starboard side, Joey asks with worry and frustration in her voice, "where to now?"

"Georgia", Storm firmly questions.

Georgia takes a deep breath before she answer to give some thought to which direction to go. "Let's try Mystery Island. The smugglers were using that as a temporary stopover before they moved their human cargo to Port Herron", she thoughtfully responds hoping like hell she has made a wise choice.

Storm sweeps her binoculars from the front of the speedboat across to the starboard side in search of the elusive boat. Georgia scans the portside hoping that she will spot Hugo's dive boat soon. Joey concentrates on steering the speedboat, trying hard not to think about what Hugo is doing to her beloved Charlie. Tears start to escape her control and roll down her face. "Where are you honey", Joey utter quietly in despair.

As they approach the southern side of Mystery Island they see only it's rocky outcrop. Joey turns the boat to port and heads to where there is a sandy beach area. When they get close, Joey is disappointed to see no sign of Hugo's boat. "Fuck", Joey exclaims in frustration.

"Joey slow down. Hugo might have dump her here", Storm sharply commands.

Joey slows the boat to a crawl and manoeuvres the speedboat closer to shore. Joey stand and screams out, "Charlie!" However no response comes. Joey then repetitively yells out Charlie's name.

Georgia moves to the starboard side of the boat looking through the binoculars trying to see any movement coming from the shore. After a few moments, she hesitantly asks, "do you think we should go ashore just in case Charlie's unable to answer us?"

A surge of dread goes through Joey, "what are you saying? That Hugo might have left here there hurt", she tightly asks.

"It's a possibility. Also he could of toss her overboard to swim to the island and she's passed out somewhere", Georgia carefully responds.

"I don't know. I can't see any signs of footprints or drag marks on that beach area", Storm interjects in a disagreeing tone.

"She could have come out of the water on the rock", Georgia retorts frowning.

"True", Storm concedes. "However let's first circumnavigate the island. Because if Hugo got Charlie to swim to it, we don't know which side he dropped her closest to", she calmly theorises.

"Okay I can see your point. Joey what do you think", Georgia agrees, and then looks at Joey.

Joey looks at the island and wonders what if they search the beach now, however Hugo boat is on the other side of the island. Moreover, if by searching now, they might miss him and jeopardise Charlie's life. If she is on the island, she might be more safe then if she is still with Hugo or worse in the water injured. "Let's circle the island first and if we see nothing, we go anchor and search it", Joey determinately states.

"Make it so, Commander", Georgia quips, hiding her growing fear for Charlie's safety.

"A 'Next Gen' fan are we", Storm chuckles.

"Yup I am", Georgia lightly responds smiling at Storm.

Storm gently squeezes Joey's shoulder and keep with the 'Next Gen' theme she utters smirking, "Sub-light engines only if you please, Commander."

"I'm sorry but neither of you is Captain Picard. More like Lieutenant Commander Worf and ship's counsellor Deanna Troi, if I'm Data", Joey scoffs.

"We could have made you Ensign Wesley Crusher", Storm teases as she keeps a binocularity eye on the island.

"Yes and Joey you could have said I was Lieutenant Tasha Yar", Georgia grumbles surveying the shoreline.

"I would have prefer if you had of called me as Ensign Ro", Joey sourly retorts concentrating on keep the speedboat as close to shore as she can.

As they round the westerly tip of the island and start scanning the north side of Mystery Island, Storm turns to Georgia. "Georgia you better check out the portside ocean while I continue to survey the island's shoreline", Storm mildly addresses.

"Good idea", Georgia firmly concurs. Just as they, start heading east down the north side of the island, Georgia thinks she see something black bobbing in the water. She drops her binoculars from her eyes and lifts Charlie sunglasses from her eyes to the top of her head. She then brings the binoculars back to her eyes and scans the area where she thought she saw something. This time she see a black speedboat. "Hey I've got a black speedboat drifting out here. And it looks like something is hanging off the side", she comment cautiously.

"We don't have time for side trips", Joey huffs.

Lowering her binoculars Georgia stares at Joey. "Joey we need to check this out. If anything the boat is a hazard if it's drifting", she firmly commands.

Storm turns and checks out what Georgia has spotted. Tightening the focus, she see that it is a person holding on to the side of the speedboat. "Joey we need to get to the speedboat. It's a person holding onto the side of it", Storm strongly remarks, agreeing with Georgia.

"This is fucking shit", Joey growls. She is so scared for Charlie's safety and now they have to stop looking for her and help someone else. She reefs the steering wheel to the port side and hammers down the throttle, spending Georgia crashing to the starboard side of the back seat. Storm is flung onto Joey and then lands on the bottom of the boat. "Fucking hell Joey, be careful", Storm crankily snipes slowly picking herself off the floor of the boat.

"I'm fucking sorry, but the sooner we help that idiot the sooner we can get back to finding Charlie", Joey angrily retorts.

"I fucking swear Joey if you pull that shit again, I'm going to fucking arrest you for endangering a police officer! You fucking got it", Georgia seethes rubbing the side of her rib cage and picking up her binoculars.

"Both of youse stop fucking bitching at me", Joey tearfully cries. All her worry about Charlie is starting to escape.

Storm put a comforting hand on Joey's shoulder before she quickly exclaims, "Joey slow down!"

"Why", Joey asks confused, however she instinctually slows the speedboat.

"It's Charlie", Storm utters in concern.

"Charlie", Joey parrots and stands up. She sees her girlfriend holding on to someone one handed, while with the other hand holds onto the side of the black speedboat.

Joey stop their speedboat and goes to dive into the ocean; however, she is stopped by Storm holding onto her arm. "Where the hell are you going", Storm asks her bewildered.

"To help Charlie", Joey snaps trying to shake off Storm's hold.

"Joey settle", Storm firmly orders. "I need you to manoeuvrer 'Midnight', around the other side of the black speedboat so Georgia and I can climb aboard and pull Charlie and the other woman out of the water, okay", she sternly directs.

"Okay", Joey utters then focuses herself on the task at hand and restarts the speedboat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile while Storm was getting Joey to calm down, Georgia calls to an extremely relieved Charlie, "hey Boss are you okay?"<p>

"I am now", Charlie croaks due to her yelling out to them earlier when she first spotted them.

"We'll be with you in a tick. Just hold on", Georgia reassuringly tells her.

"I'm planning to", Charlie sarcastically utters. Charlie watches as Joey moves 'Midnight Delight', to the other side of the speedboat she is holding for grim life to. She feels the boat rock sharply up nearly causing her to lose her grip as Georgia and then Storm climb onboard. Next, the boat dips down as Georgia and Storm lean over the side of the boat. Charlie grins, "hey", she whispers.

"Hey yourself", Georgia sardonically answers. "Charlie can you bring...Is that Suzy", she squawks.

"Yeah it's Suzy", Charlie replies in disgust.

"Can you move her closer so we can pull her out", Georgia asks sourly, not happy that Charlie had to hold the side of the boat due to her having to keep a hold of this piece of shit smuggler.

It take a bit for Charlie to bring her close enough for Georgia and Storm to pull her out of the water and onto the boat. As they relieve Charlie of her burden, Charlie's tiredness engulfs her. Her hand loses its grip on the side of the speedboat and she starts to slide underneath the water.

"Charlie", Joey screams in terror.

Storm quickly returns to the side of the boat and leans right over its side and grabs Charlie's wrists and pulls her up out from under the water. Then Storm grasps Charlie under her armpits and with all her strength lifts Charlie out of the water and onto the side of the boat. Charlie coughs, and then lays her head on Storm's chest. "What the hell did you think you were doing", Storm lightly chastises.

"The top of my head was hot, so I thought I'd cool it down", Charlie coughs trying to be funny.

"I see. Well you could have said and I would have poured water over your head", Storm quips back.

Charlie laughs and reaches up and pulls Storm's head down to her and softly kisses Storm's lips. She is grateful for Storm pulling her up. "Charlie", Joey desperately calls, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Hey sweetheart", Charlie croaks.

"Fuck you had me worried", Joey utter and burst into tears.

"I had me worried to honey, but I'm alright", Charlie honestly answers.

"Joey ease 'Midnight closers, so Charlie can climb onboard", Storm gently instructs.

Joey does as she is instructed to do and brings the speedboats side by side, as Charlie lifts her legs out of the road. As they draw level, Storm grabs a hold of her speedboat, as Joey sets the boat to idle. Next, she makes her way to Charlie and helps her climb onboard. Charlie falls into Joey's arms as Joey wraps her in a rescue blanket and her arms. Joey feverishly kisses Charlie, which she returns just as strongly. After they draw apart, Joey tosses Storm another rescue blanket for Suzy. Storm hands it to Georgia who quickly sets about wrapping Suzy in it even though she really does not think she deserves any sort of help. Georgia had a call from Hogan while she was parking the police car at the Jetty parking. He had told her that Suzy was also involved with the smuggling operation according to Wayan. After she finished wrapping up Suzy, Georgia gruffly announces, "okay Boss we better get you seen and get this piece of shit locked up."

"Georgia can you raise the police launch and let them know we need an ambulance to meet us at the wharf", Charlie orders in a scratchy voice.

"Yeah, this boat has a radio", Georgia confirms and moves to call the police launch.

"Good, also get them to inform all officers that Hugo has mine and Suzy's guns", Charlie adds trying to clear her throat.

"Charlie how long were you in the water", Storm enquires suspiciously.

"I don't know, twenty minutes, after an hour", Charlie tiredly answers.

"And when did you come to", Storm probs.

"I came to on his boat", Charlie replies trying to clear her throat.

"Okay. Joey there is a hydrolyte bottle of drink in the backpack. I'd say Charlie is in need of it", Storm calmly let them know.

"Boss, Davies said he'll do that and he also said Derrick Quaid is back in custody and that Angelo was shot in the head", Georgia laconically informs her with Charlie taking in a sharp breath. "But it was only a graze and he's fine. And apparently he rescued Martha while apprehending Quaid", she sourly finishes off. Georgia so hates that Angelo is going to be seen as the hero.

"I see. Well we better get Suzy seen to", Charlie wearily states, her headache is starting to worsen. She is glad that Angelo is alright, that Martha is safe, and Quaid is back in custody. However, she has a nagging suspicion that Angelo might have been involved in Quaid's escape.

* * *

><p>It takes them about twenty minutes to get back to the Summer Bay Wharf, where ambulance officers are waiting to check over both Charlie and Suzy. Suzy has just started to come around as they pull in and tie up at the wharf. As a male ambulance officer checks Suzy, a female officer checks Charlie while Joey hovers close by. The male officer after checks Suzy, he puts an neck brace on her and climbs out of the speedboat to get a back board. When he returns, with the help of Georgia and Storm, they transfer her onto it. With Avery help, he and Brown had been despatched down to the wharf, the ambulance officer, Georgia and Storm all mange to get Suzy on to the ambulance bed. "Avery, you go with the prisoner. Brown secure the black speedboat as evidence, while I call Harper and get him to call Marine Command and let them know about Suzy and the speedboat", Georgia instructs dishing out orders.<p>

"Right you are Watson", Avery crisply answers and then walks up to the ambulance and climbs in.

"Okay Watson", Brown swiftly replies heading back to her police vehicle to get the police tape.

Charlie chuckles as she watches Georgia take charge, also she feels very proud of her. She is brought out of her musing by Joey tersely saying, "come on I'm taking you to the hospital."

"Okay sweetheart", Charlie happily agrees, knowing Georgia has everything in hand here.

"What no arguing", Joey suspiciously states.

"No not this time", Charlie gently comments lightly touching Joey's face.

"Well will wonders never cease", Storm teasing comments.

"Apparently not", Joey sarcastically utters and Charlie pouts at that comment.

"Stop picking on the injured woman", Georgia says coming to Charlie rescue. "now off to the hospital with you", her gruffly finishes off pointing them to Charlie's car.

"Oh you have my car", Charlie happily comments. "Keys please", she politely asks holding out her hand.

"No fucking way", comes Joey's harsh responds.

"Not happening", Storm firmly states.

"Not going to happen", Georgia adamantly chimes in.

"I'm alright to drive", Charlie grumpily states as she walks towards her car. She cries out in pain as she steps bear footed onto a sharp stone. "Ow"

"Pig's arse. I had to give you my sunnies and when that ambo check your eyes I thought you were going to break my hand", Joey irritatingly responds. "And what are you owing about", she huffs.

"I only have a small headache", Charlie sourly retorts. "And I'm owing because I trod on a sharp stone", she whinges lifting her foot to check it.

"I don't care", Joey firmly states glaring at her hard brooking no more argument, then looks at Charlie's bare feet. "I take it that Hugo has your boots as well as your gun", she comments raising an eyebrow.

"Yes he does", Charlie pout. Them being her favourite boots. "I better fucking get them back", she gripes.

Storm unlocks Charlie's car smirking at Charlie sulking. Joey opens the back door, "Poor baby. Now get in", Joey firmly orders. Charlie goes to say something however; Joey thunder cloud face changes her mind. Charlie hops in the back of her car and is surprised when Joey hops in after her. Charlie looks at Joey questioningly, Joey just smiles and pulls Charlie into her arms and hold her tight as Storm starts to drive them to the Northern Districts Base Hospital.


	92. Chapter 92

_IJKS no urgent need of soap in this chapter lol Murfonso glad to see you back ;o)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 92

After Storm had parked Charlie's car in the hospital carpark, Storm and Joey, who is giving Charlie a piggy back due to lack of footwear, walk in through the emergency entrance. Once inside, Joey puts Charlie down which causes Charlie to whinge that the floor is cold. Joey folds her arms and gives Charlie an unimpressed look. "What it really is", Charlie whines giving Joey her sad pouting look.

Joey rolls her eyes while Storm chuckles at Charlie's antics. "Suck it up. You're supposed to be a tough cop", Joey rudely retorts.

"But sweetheart my feet are freezing", Charlie continues to whinge and pout.

"Charlz why don't you sit down so Logan can put your feet under her arms while I go find someone to check your head wound", Storm cheekily suggests smirking.

Charlie grins and sits on a chair in the waiting room and lifts up one of her legs, offering up her foot to Joey. "I'm not putting your bloody cold feet under my armpits", Joey adamantly squawks.

"But honey if I'm prepared to put up with having your B.O on my feet, surely you can stand having my feet under you arms", Charlie comments in a flattering manner and batting her eyelashes at Joey. Storm laughs out loud at Charlie's comment.

"My B.O! What about your foot odour, not to mention you could have tinea! And you want me to have them be under my arms! Not happening", Joey huffs staring at Charlie in disbelief. However, she is trying not to laugh at Charlie's playful antics.

Storm shakes her head and laughs; she then turns and heads off to find assistance for Charlie and nearly collides with Rachel. "Sorry Rachel", Storm comments still with laughter in her voice, as she puts her hands on Rachel's shoulder to stop them for crashing into one another.

"It's okay", Rachel politely remarks. "So what brings you here", she curiously asks.

"Charlie needs to get her head checked out", Storm quickly informs her.

"Thank god she's safe. I heard Hugo kidnapped her", Rachel comments in relief.

"Yeah he did. And for good measure he hit her in the head and she was unconscious for over an hour. Also she was in the water for about half an hour before we found her clinging to the side of a speedboat and keeping an unconscious Suzy afloat", Storm succinctly passes on what Hugo put Charlie through.

"Shit. Has she had anything to drink", Rachel exclaims lightly worried. She then spots Charlie and Joey, with Joey having Charlie's feet under her arms and then Rachel gets a weird look on her face.

"Yes, she had a bottle of hydralyte", Storm mildly answers. "What's up Rachel", she asks noticing Rachel weird look on her face.

"Why is Charlie's feet under Joey's arms", Rachel enquires slightly perplexed as she stares at them.

Storm turns around, "Ah. You see Charlie has cold feet and she was whinging about them, so I suggested that she put them under Joey's arms to warm them up", she explains chuckling.

"You do know that is for the treatment to try and prevent frostbite", Rachel states raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Yes I do. However I though because Charlie was in the water for a while and she was complaining of cold feet I thought it might help", Storm informs Rachel with a smirk on her face.

"I see", Rachel responds with laughter in her voice. "Well let me check her out", she states walking over to Charlie.

"I feel like an idiot", Joey grumbles as Rachel and Storm walk up them.

"But sweetheart it's helping my feet get warm", Charlie purrs happily. Having her feet under Joey's arms is warming them up and it is a heavenly feeling.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your feet warming Charlie, but I need you to come with me so I can check you out", Rachel chortles.

"Good", Joey comments in relief, Charlie's feet were cold and they started to make her armpits cold too. Joey quickly removes Charlie's feet from under her arms.

"Honey", Charlie pleads holding out her arms so Joey can carrying her.

"Now you want me to carry you to the exam room", Joey squawks at Charlie's wish.

"Yes please", Charlie replies smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"You're lucky that I love you so much", Joey huffs bending down and picking Charlie up into her arms.

Once Joey straights up, Charlie softly kisses Joey on her lips. "And I'm so very glad you do", Charlie whispers in a serious manner. Rachel chuckles as she leads the way to the exam room, followed by Joey carrying Charlie, and Storm following them with a sad smile on her face.

After Charlie, Joey and Ruby, who had turned up at the hospital with Charlie's police uniform after she spoke with her mother on Joey's mobile, walk out of the examination room, where a relieved Nicole, Aden, Jade and Roman greet them. After a flurry of hugs, Charlie notices Georgia standing beside Storm. Next, she hears her name being called and turns to see Angelo walking towards them. Georgia walks up to Charlie and they take a couple of steps way from the group and waits for Angelo to reach them. The rest of the group step back, however Joey remains where she is with Storm coming to stand beside her.

When Angelo reaches Charlie and Georgia, Charlie concernedly comments, "Are you alright? I heard you got shot in the head and you're refusing to take Rachel's advice to stay here so she can keep an eye on you."

"I bet I'm not the only one, seeing you're in your uniform", Angelo pointedly retorts.

"Yes well I need to clear a few things before I go home", Charlie defensively comments.

"Same here", Angelo curtly states. "I've got to write up my report on Derrick Quaid", he wearily says.

"Yeah about that, how the fuck did you find him", Georgia hisses in a low voice.

"I don't think here's the place to discuss that", Angelo firmly states in a low voice.

"I agree. So we'll meet in my office in say half an hour", Charlie remarks her tone leaving no argument.

"Sounds good", Angelo responds relieved maybe by then his headache might have settled down.

As Angelo is saying that, Georgia notices Hugo creeping into the room Angelo not long vacated. Drawing her service weapon from its holster she quietly states, "Charlie, Hugo's here."

"Where", Charlie barks.

"The room Angelo just came out of", Georgia tightly replies as she starts to move towards the room.

"Martha's in there", Angelo informs them in a hard tone. He also draws his weapon.

Charlie hears Joey alarmingly ask Storm what is happening and Storm calm response that she does not know but that they had better keep back. As she follows behind Georgia and Angelo, due to her having no gun, Charlie waves away the nursing staff, doctors and anyone else near the room. As they get to the door, Charlie whispers, "Angelo, Hugo has mine and Suzy's guns."

"Fuck", Angelo quietly exclaims. "Well let's hope he doesn't have one in his hand", he tersely states, as he stands in front of the door with Charlie on the left side of the door and Georgia on the right.

Georgia and Angelo raise their Glock 22 service weapons and point them at the door, while Charlie flicks her police issued baton to its full extension. Then Georgia starts to reach for the doorknob, however it starts to turn. Georgia swiftly pulls her left hand back and grasps the base of her gun. Next thing the door opens and they are greeted with a very surprised Hugo Austin. "Don't you fucking move", Angelo growls ominously as he takes a half step forward so Hugo cannot close the door on them. Hugo swallows hard as he stares down the barrel of two guns. "Now put your hands behind your head and get down on your knees", Angelo darkly orders.

Hugo slowly places his hands behind his head and lowers himself to his knees, "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you", Hugo sneers.

Angelo shifts slightly forward so Georgia can get past him. As Georgia slips by Angelo, Hugo's arms start to lower, however he feels at a firm rap to his hip from Charlie's baton. "Keep your hands still Hugo. You wouldn't want us thinking you were going for a weapon, would you", Charlie harshly responds.

"No I wouldn't", Hugo nervously answers as Georgia, who is how behind him and holstered her weapon, roughly handcuffs him. "Charlie I hope there's no hard feelings about me leaving you with Suzy", he half heartedly comments. "Oh and how is Suzy? You didn't let her drown did you", Hugo's voices drips with cold sarcasm.

"No Hugo, leaving people to drown is what you do best", Charlie tartly retorts.

"Austin shut up and get up", Angelo barks at Hugo, after Georgia has handcuffed him.

Hugo gets slowly to his feet, and when he is standing, Charlie tightly commands, "Watson search him please."

Georgia quickly and efficiently searches Hugo, removing from him Charlie's Glock 22 and Suzy's Kel-tec P32 chrome pistol. After Georgia has relieved him of the weapons and finding no other weapons, she stands back from him. Angelo then coldly reads Hugo is rights, "Hugo Austin I am placing you under arrest for human trafficking and kidnapping a police officer. You are not obliged to say or do anything unless you wish to do so. But whatever you say and do may be used in evidence. Do you understand?"

"Yes", Hugo sullenly replies.

Angelo roughly takes Hugo by the arm and leads him out of the room with Georgia following closely behind. Charlie sees a sad and devastated Martha shaking her head; Charlie's heart goes out to her. Charlie turns on her heels to follow her colleagues; she vows to herself that she will call Martha once she gets home to find out how she is. Charlie then hears Hugo smarmily comment, "hey Joey how does it feel that Charlie preferred my dick to your snatch?"

"Well it mustn't been much chop because she only tried it once with you and she came back to me", Joey viciously retorts as Storm holds her tight into her.

Howls of laughter are heard all around the corridor at Joey's comment as Hugo grumbles under his breath. Angelo smirks with Georgia giving Joey a 'good on you' wink as they pass. Charlie steps over to Joey and lightly kisses her on the lips. Storm releases her hold on Joey as Joey wraps her arms around Charlie and deepens their kiss.

"Ladies, remember this is a hospital not a motel room", Rachel cheekily points out as she walks past them having seen a devastated Martha walk into the corridor. Storm turns and sees Martha and follows Rachel.

"Babe did someone say something", Joey quips after she releases Charlie from their heated kiss.

"Yes they said something about a motel room", Charlie mischievously answers.

"Of course you'd only hear that part Charlz", Ruby rudely snorts.

"Well if Charlie doesn't need any more medical assistant, can we go", Jade politely interrupts.

"Why, have you and Aden got some unfinished business Jade", Nicole naughtily suggests.

"No", Aden interjects forcefully.

"What's this? What have you two been up to", Joey curiously asks.

"Nothing", both Jade and Aden sharply respond.

"Doesn't sound like nothing", Charlie challenging states as she wraps an arm around Joey's waist.

"Well Jade's screams coming from Aden's bedroom, _did_ sound like something", Roman chuckles. He then glances concernedly at an upset Martha, who is being held by Rachel. He can see that Storm is quietly talking to her.

"Do tell", Joey keenly implores.

"My _scream_ was in fright", Jade huffily exclaims.

"Yeah from, what was it again Roman, Aden's huge piss horn", Ruby gleefully cuts in.

"It wasn't that big. And anyway, I didn't scream because of it. I screamed because he wasn't supposed to be in bed with me in the first place", Jade sourly retorts tightly folding her arms.

"Gee thanks Jade. Want me to be rude and say how tiny your boobs are", Aden narkily remarks insulted by Jade's comment.

"My boobs aren't tiny! There's a good handful there", Jade snipes back annoyed and to emphasise her point she cups her breasts.

"Depends on who's hands", Aden sarcastically retorts holding up his hand for good measure.

"Don't they say more than a handful is a waste", Nicole butts in frowning.

"Isn't it, more than a mouthful's a waste", Storm mildly responds wadding into the conversation.

"Well there's a lot of waste with Charlz then", Ruby cheekily giggles.

"No Logan's just greedy", Storm nonchalantly quips.

"I..", Joey starts to disagree. "Well yeah I am when it comes to Charlie's...assets", she cheekily finishes off.

"Logan", Roman queries looking at Joey confused.

"A long story", Charlie simply answers. "And I really need to get to the station", she states stalling that explanation.

"Right", Roman responds taking the hint. "I really want to check on Martha anyway. But I'll catch up with you later at the station", he promises. Charlie gives him a slightly confused look for why will her catch up with her at the station. "Remember I start my community service today", Roman kindly clarifies.

"That's right. I forgot", Charlie responds slight embarrassed.

"Well with everything that happened, I'm not surprised", Roman gently remarks. "Now if you'll excuse me", he politely says as he goes to check on Martha, who falls into his arms crying when he speaks to her.

"So where's my car", Jade gruffly asks as the unconventional family head out of the hospital.

"Alf Stewart's got it", Storm calmly replies.

"Why's he got it", Jade squawks unimpressed.

"Because I drove Charlie's car back here from Port Herron", Storm informs her yawning.

"I take it you need a coffee", Aden comments smirking at Storm and catches both Joey and Charlie yawning as well.

"I will after Joey and I take Charlie to work", Storm wearily agrees.

"Youse don't need to come with me", Charlie protests.

"Yes we do. A part from we need your car, we need to give our statements about finding the Indonesians and coming to your rescue", Storm succinctly responds.

"Oh, yeah, right", Charlie tiredly comments.

"Okay we'll meets youse at home, so please don't be too long, cause youse look like shit", Ruby pointedly orders.

"Thanks Rubes we love you too", Joey sarcastically yawns. "Oh Storm look what ya started", she crossly accuses.

"I'm so sorry", Storm snidely yawns, as they arrive at Charlie's car.

"Are you alright to drive", Nicole asks slightly concerned.

"Yes", Storm replies smiling.

"I can drive. I feel much better now that I've had some pain killers", Charlie firmly states holding out her hand for her car keys.

"No", Joey adamantly answers and takes a hold of Charlie's hand in hers. "We'll see youse at home", she briefly tells them as she opens the passage back door. She pulls Charlie to her and gently pushes her into the car. Next, she gets in beside her and closes the door.

"I take it Joey won't be letting Charlie out of her sight any time soon", Aden laughs.

"That would appear to be the case", Storm laconically answers. "Hopefully we won't be too long", she wearily finishes off.

"Well youse better not be, 'cause we're supposed to be flighting out tonight", Ruby frets.

"Don't worry Rubes, I've told Georgia that Charlie has to leave by lunchtime. And she's promise to shove her out of the station by then", Storm reassuringly responds easing Ruby's worried mind.

"Good", Ruby utters breathing a sigh of relief.

"Catches later", Storm warmly remarks climbing into the driver's seat of Charlie's car. She slowly pulls out of the hospital car park and heads off to the Yabbie Creek Police Station.

* * *

><p>Charlie walks into interview room one closely followed by Georgia. They see Hugo sitting there with his back towards them. Georgia closes the door and stands to the right of the door with Hogan standing on the left of it. Charlie walks around the desk and turns on the recording devices before sitting across the table from Hugo. "Commencing interview of Hugo Austin, the time is 8:52am, 23rd December 2009. Senior Constable Charlotte Buckton interviewing, with Constables Georgia Watson and Tim Hogan in attendance", she seriously intones. "Now Mr Austin you understand your rights as read to you earlier by Constable Rosetta", Charlie half asks, half states in her cop tone.<p>

"Yes", Hugo answers bored

"And you have declined legal representation", Charlie coolly queries.

"Yes", Hugo responds rolling his eyes with uninterested.

"Mr Austin before we get started on the formal interview of your involvement in the human trafficking, I am wondering, have you ever been on Lou DeBono's yacht", Charlie pleasantly enquires.

"No", Hugo succinctly replies.

"So you've never been on the yacht the 'Eagle Rock", Charlie asks to make certain.

"No, I've never set foot on the yacht the 'Eagle Rock", Hugo firmly answers.

"Interesting", Charlie murmurs. "So Mr Austin your part in the human trafficking operation was to meet Derrick Quaid, who'd enter Australian waters under the guise of 'Best Fruit Imports' at Mystery Island. Where he would transfer his smuggled Indonesian human cargo, and wait for you. You would then transport them to Port Herron under the cover of darkest on one of your supposed night dives and imprison them in a shipping container", she sites as to the part he played. Hugo runs his hand over the desk and remains quiet. "You then would call your contact in Sydney, and have them transported to their new location near the Sydney airport. Is that about right or have I forgotten anything", Charlie sternly states.

Hugo just gives Charlie a benign stare and folds his arms. "Oh yes I have forgotten something. I forgot about how you and Derrick Quaid got disturbed on the night of 9th August of this year by an innocent couple on a pleasure cruise", Charlie sarcastically remarks. "And what did you and Derrick Quaid do? Youse shot and killed Lou DeBono in cold blood! And why, because he was unfortunate to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then what did you and Derrick Quaid do then? Youse tossed his body into the ocean to cover your tracks of your illegal operation", she dramatically utters.

Hugo blandly runs his tongue over his top teeth and does not comment. "Your diving business was just a front for your real business, human trafficking, just like 'Best Fruit Imports' was a front for Derrick Quaid", Charlie bitterly states. "You never saw them as people but cargo. And when the boat hit the reef and sunk in the quall early this year, what did you do? Your turned around and got another boat load of people like nothing had happened", Charlie remarks with contempt in her voice. "You have no compassion, no remorse, and why because you don't possess a heart", Charlie comments in disgust and glares at him.

Hugo puts his hand to his mouth and clears his throat. "You tell a wonderful tale Charlie. Full of emotion and drama. Very movingly told, but good luck with proving it in court", Hugo smugly responses.

"I won't need to prove it, because you're going to confess all to us", Charlie mildly retorts smirking at him.

"And if I don't, you'll what? You're gunna to torture me", Hugo pointedly taunts in reference to Grant Bledcoe's claim.

"No Mr Austin, torture is you're forte` not mine", Charlie blandly responds. "No you're going to confess because we have evidence that you have been onboard Lou DeBono's yacht! And if your DNA matches the blood we found on the yacht, well let's just say it would help you more if you confess now rather than later", she triumphant comments. Hugo's face turns sightedly pale, "Oh and of course there is the charge of kidnapping a police officer on top of the human trafficking and murder charges", Charlie smugly remarks, as she gets up and stands beside him. Leaning down she coldly adds, "And we're not the only ones who want to speak with you. Interpol want a word with you, something about the bashing murder of one of their uncover agents."

Hugo looks up at her and swallows, she can see fear in this eyes. They are interrupted when the interview opens and Angelo comes in carrying a folder; follow by two Marine Command officers. "Thanks Charlie we'll take over from here", he mildly orders.

Charlie raises an eyebrow at him. She tersely states, "Interview with Mr Hugo Austin suspended at 9:07am, due to Constable Rosette of Marine Command taking over."

Charlie, Georgia and Tim all file out of interview room one. After the door is closed, Georgia surly utters, "what the fuck was that all about! I thought this was a joint operation!"

"Well apparently it isn't", Charlie harshly answers not happy about the turn of events.

"It's bullshit! If it wasn't for us, Marine Command and Rosetta would still be flapping around in the dark", Tim huffs.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. And at the moment, I don't give a shit! All I want to do is go home", Charlie wearily remarks, her headache is starting to throb, as they walk out to foyer.

As they enter the foyer, Charlie sees Joey and Storm sitting on the chairs in there. She smiles at Joey and walks over to her. She leans down cups Joey's face and gives her a soft kiss. Drawing back Charlie murmurs, "what are you still doing here?"

"We're waiting for you", Joey replies with defiance in her voice.

"Sweetheart Georgia can drop me home", Charlie reassuringly utters.

"No I'm not leaving without you", Joey stubbornly responds and folds her arms.

"Okay baby, I'll try not to be too long with my report", Charlie rightly concedes observing Joey's body language.

"Good", Joey curtly answers.

Charlie softly chuckles and gives her girlfriend a quick kiss before disappearing into her office.

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes later, Charlie emerges from her office to find that Joey has nodded off with her head on Storm's shoulder with Storm's arm around her. Storm smiles at Charlie and Charlie smiles back and gives Storm the 'one moment' sign as she walks over to the front desk and hands Hogan the duty roster for the next rotation. As she hands him the roster, Martha walks in, "hi Charlie. Where is he", she sadly asks.<p>

Just then. Hugo enters the foyer followed by Angelo and his fellow Marine Command officers. Hugo gazes sadly at Martha while she glares at him in disbelief. Angelo glances between them, and then gently pushes on Hugo shoulder to get him moving. Hugo takes one last longing look at Martha before heading out of the police station. Martha gives Charlie an apologetic look and then runs after Hugo. "I feel sorry from Martha", Storm utters, her voice full of compassion.

"Yeah so do I", Charlie sorrowfully agrees. "She been through so much. First with the cancer and losing her baby. Then Jack being killed and now finding out that Hugo is nothing but a lying criminal", she poignantly adds.

"I could have told you that he was nothing but an arsehole", Joey rudely interjects, her eyes still closed.

Everyone in the room starts laughing at Joey's comment; however, it is cut short by the sounds of a gunshot. Charlie races out of the building followed closely by Georgia and Tim. Storm holds tight to Joey to stop her. "Storm fucking let me go", Joey angrily yells.

"No! Charlie would have my hide if anything happened to you. Now wait", Storm firmly commands.

"Storm please I need to know Charlie's alright", Joey pleads struggling to break free.

* * *

><p>Outside Charlie observes a silver 2005 GT Ford Falcon sedan speeding away. Georgia rush over to where a Colt 1911 semi-automatic pistol is lying on the grass near the road. She also makes sure is to take note of the license plate. Tim calls for an ambulance whilst he joins Georgia who tells him to secure the area as she picks up the gun with her pen and places it in a plastic evident bag from her police belt. She then joins Charlie who is holding a collapsed screaming Martha due to Angelo telling them that Hugo is dead. "Boss I'm going to radio the patrol cars", Georgia briskly informs her before she goes back into the station.<p>

"Georgia ask Storm could she come out here please", Charlie quickly asks and she gestures with her head towards a hysterical Martha.

"Sure Boss", Georgia agrees understanding Charlie request as she runs back inside.

* * *

><p>As Georgia enters the foyer, she immediately rushes to the radio. "Georgia what's happened", Joey demands frightened.<p>

Georgia holds up her hand for Joey to wait as she picks up the radio. "Calling all patrol cars. Be on the lookout for a 2005 silver GT Ford Falcon sedan. NSW license plate number JFR 351. The suspect vehicle is believed to be driven by a possible gunman involved in the shooting of Hugo Austin", Georgia clearly advises her colleagues.

"Oh my god", Joey utters in horror.

"Storm, Charlie asked if you could see to Martha", Georgia succinctly asks passing on the request.

"Of course", Storm belief responds letting go of Joey and runs out with Joey close behind.

* * *

><p>They arrive to see Charlie sitting on the footpath holding a devastated Martha. Storm kneels beside Martha with Joey quickly kneeling beside Charlie. Storm smoothly relieves Charlie of an uncontrollably sobbing Martha, who tightly clings to Storm. Charlie then finds herself tightly wrapped in Joey's arms. Charlie takes a couple of moments to be held and to hold her girlfriend before she reluctantly releases Joey. "Sweetheart I'm fine", Charlie whispers reassuringly.<p>

"Why do you have to run out into danger", Joey croaks, her voice filled with worry.

"It's my job and it's who I am", Charlie softly murmurs and touches her forehead on Joey's.

"Well your job sucks and I need you not to be so brave", Joey huffs, but relieved Charlie is safe and knowing she would never want to change that part of Charlie.

"Says the woman who constantly braves the ocean and all of its fury", Charlie pointedly chuckles. "Now I need you to help Storm with Martha, while I try and sort out this disaster", Charlie gently requests.

"Sure", Joey agrees and gives Charlie a quick kiss before letting go of Charlie and moving beside Martha as Charlie stands and walks over to Angelo.

As she comes up beside Angelo, the ambulance arrives. The ambulance officers rush over to them, where Angelo quietly informs them that he believes that Hugo is dead. Charlie initially gives the ambulance officers a cursory glance, however she then takes another look at them, she has not seen them before. She frowns then shakes her head, they might be new or they have not been on shift when she as attended a scene where they required ambulance assistance. "So what happened", Charlie curtly enquires.

"When Martha came out, Hugo asked if he could have a minute with her. I agreed so he walked a few steps from me to speak to her. I kept my eye on him and the next thing I know a man of what appeared to be of Indonesian appearance shot one and then fled. I caught Hugo as he fell, that's all I can tell you", Angelo wearily responds.

"And what were your two fellow Marine Command officers doing", Charlie lightly demands.

"Senior Constable Winters and Constable Newstead were both in the car", Angelo tiredly informs her.

"And it never occur to either of them while they were sitting in a _police car _to chase after the fleeing gunman's vehicle", Charlie sarcastically points out.

"Charlie it happened so fast and so unexpected", Angelo defensively comments.

"I'm telling you now, I'm not taking the heat for this goat fuck", Charlie hisses annoyed.

They are interrupted by Georgia rushing up to her, "Boss, Avery and Brown have found the vehicle, but there's no sign of the gunman", Georgia briefly informs her.

"Fuck", Charlie vents. "This is fucking great. Not only have we allowed a suspect to be killed in our custody but also we've let the gunman allude us! I'm going to have Area Command screaming for answers! And guess what? You're going to be the one answering those questions Angelo, not me", she angrily rants.

"Charlie", Angelo begs understanding.

"No Angelo, this fuck up is yours and yours alone! You can deal with it", Charlie adamantly states furious at this turn of events. With that, she turns on her heels and stalks away.

* * *

><p>An hour later finds Charlie finishing up her report that she promised an extremely unimpressed Area Command who had demanded it. She had to defend the reputation of herself, the station and her staff when it was suggested that they were a bunch of 'Keystone Cops'. Charlie had told them that at the time Hugo had been in the custody of Marine Command officers. That is when the brass pointed out that due to who was the leading officer in the human trafficking case she should have taken extra steps to ensure Hugo's safety. Charlie now cannot wait to see the back of Angelo Rosetta and all the headaches and arse kicking that has occurred since he has been stationed at her station.<p>

As Charlie walks out of her office, she once again finds Joey and Storm sitting in the chairs in the foyer. Just then Detective Robert Robertson enters looking stony faced. "Ah Senior Constable, I'm glad I caught you before you left", he mildly states his facial features softening. "I just need to see you, Constable Watson and Constable Rosetta in your office", Robert pleasantly remarks, however, his eyes remain hard. Charlie mouths 'sorry' to Joey before turning around and going back into her office.

Once in her office and with the door close, Detective Roberts calmly states, "Senior Constable you and this station are to hand over all files pertaining to the human trafficking, which includes your kidnapping case."

"What", Charlie blurts out in disbelief.

"Sir I know Charlie can't investigate her own kidnapping, but surely one of us could do it", Georgia argues.

"I know you are capable Constable. However, Marine Command are taking it from here on in", Robert succinctly replies.

"What about Lou DeBono's murder", Charlie hesitantly enquires getting a dreaded feeling in her stomach.

"Yes Marine Command will be taking over that case as well", Robert responds feigning cheeriness. "So with my present not need anymore, I would like to thank you for your help and wish both you Senior Constable and Constable Watson a merry Christmas", he pleasing states.

"Thank you sir, and merry Christmas to you too", Georgia warmly comments.

"Thank you Detective", Charlie pleasantly responds and shakes his hand.

"Now Senior Constable, you're officially on holidays so be off with you. And Constable Watson if you could be so good as to getting those files for Constable Rosetta. I just need to run through a couple of things with him, thank you", Robert merrily states and again his eyes are hard.

"Ah before we go, I would like to know Angelo, how the hell did you find Quaid", Georgia harshly demands.

"I was in the right place at the right time", Angelo nonchalantly replies.

"Come now Constable Rosetta, your colleagues deserve to know the truth. Especially as it got Senior Constable Buckton to go and investigate the shipping container without any back up due to every available officer out searching for Mr Quaid", Robert cheerfully pressing Angelo.

"Look I didn't know Charlie was going to be doing that", Angelo tightly responds in his defence.

"And why was that Constable? That's right, you refused to respond to phone calls from the Senior Constable and this station. When they were trying to get in contact with you to let you know of Mr Quaid's escape", Robert sarcastically points out.

"You arrange for his escape and didn't tell me", Charlie explodes.

"Charlie it was the only way we were going to break the case. My bosses were demanding results", Angelo pleads for her to understand.

"You and your bosses put countless lives in danger for expedience. Well I hope to hell it was worth it", Charlie snarls. "Now listen to me very carefully, after Georgia gets you all the files, I want you and all your Marine Command officers to get the fuck out of my station. Do I make myself clear", she angrily directs.

"Charlie please", Angelo quietly utter.

"Are we clear Constable Rosetta", Charlie barks.

"Crystal clear Senior Constable", Angela bitterly concedes.

"Good", Charlie comments through gritted teeth. She then turns and storms out of her office follow by a pissed off Georgia.

After they walk out of her office, the door to it closes. Georgia angrily glances back at the door then to Charlie. "So what else do you think we're not being told ", Georgia sourly enquires.

"I don't know. And at this point in time I don't care", Charlie answers fed up with all the bullshit political manoeuvring. "And as Robertson pointed out, I'm officially on holidays", she happily comments. "You take care, and have a wonderful Christmas. And I'll see you at the Surf Club's New Years Eve party", Charlie warmly tells her and gives Georgia a quick hug.

"You too, Charlie. And don't go trying to solve any crimes over in the States", Georgia happily teases.

"No crime solving will be happening while we're there", Joey adamantly comments coming up and putting her arm around Charlie's waist.

"I'm sure you'll have a lovely Christmas Georgia. Especially with the present JT has for you", Storm cryptically hints.

"Why what has she got me", Georgia nervously splutters.

"You'll see", Storm happily taunts.

"That's not fair", Georgia grumbles and pouts.

Charlie and Joey both laugh, "Take care Georgia and you have a beautiful Christmas", Joey warmly tells her and she give Georgia a hug.

"You too Joey", Georgia happily responds. "Now get the hell out of here", she gruffly orders.

"I don't need to be told twice", Storm playfully utters as she starts to walk out of the station.

"And neither does Charlie _this time_", Joey challengingly replies, as she drags Charlie out of the police station.


	93. Chapter 93

_Hi insanedairyfarmer (aka Happyherford) I just want you to know that I've only borrowed the character and will put them back mostly intacted ;0) G'day Silvermoonlight welcome and thank you for reading and reviewing my story :0) So everyone please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 93

Having arrived back home from their Christmas trip to Santa Monica, Charlie and Joey gladly dump their bags in their bedroom. Nicole had enthusiastically greeted Ruby and they were now out in Ruby's boudoir celebrating a belated Christmas. Storm and Renee` are setting up Storm's usual campsite despite Joey's grumbling there was enough room in the house for her to sleep in there. Joey collapses on the bed with Charlie following suite, Joey rolls onto her side and leans in and kiss Charlie softly on the lips. Charlie lift a hand to the back of Joey's neck then runs her fingers through silky hair. As they break the kiss, Charlie smiles at Joey then utters, "even though it was good to see dad and Morag, I'm glad to be home."

"Me too", Joey lovingly agrees gently stroking Charlie's face. "So what are you planning to wear to the New Years Eve party at Surf Club", Joey curiously asks as she skims her fingertips lightly down Charlie's neck, then down the middle of her chest.

"Can't we stay right here and celebrate the New Year", Charlie seductively questions, enjoying Joey's touch.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think we should put in an appearance", Joey reluctantly responses.

"Why. I'm sure Storm can put in our apologises", Charlie purrs.

"I'm sure she can. But are you ready to put up with Ruby's squawking about us being nymphos and setting a bad example for her. Not to mention that you are a pillar of the community and should be doing your civic duty", Joey pointedly states.

"Pillar of the community, civic duty, my you do believe the town thinks highly of me", Charlie scoffs giggling.

"I know the town does respect you as a person and as a leader. Charlie the first people this town looks to in an emergency is you and Alf", Joey tell her in a serious tone.

"Well I'm glad they think they can rely on my judgment", Charlie utters, warmed by Joey faith in her and her abilities to do what is right for the community.

"Not think babe, we know you'll do what's right", Joey adamantly remarks and then leans in and soundly kisses her.

"How did I get so lucky to having such a wonderful loving supporting woman sharing my life", Charlie quietly comments feeling slight overwhelmed by Joey total belief in her. She brushes Joey's hair from her beautiful face and tucks it behind her ear.

"The Fates tampered with our life threads and woven them together", Joey sagely replies with a mischievous grin on her face.

"But at whose behest", Charlie cheekily requests.

"Artemis, Athena and Aphrodite", Joey whispers smirking at her.

"Why those three goddesses", Charlie curiously queries.

"Artemis is the goddess worshipped by the Amazons. Athena is the goddess of wisdom. And Aphrodite is the goddess of love", Joey warmly explains as her hand slides under Charlie's top.

"So we're two Amazons who the goddesses in their wisdom thought should fall in love", Charlie ask clarifying, as she enjoys Joey's gentle caresses.

"Precisely", Joey replies grinning at Charlie.

"Well who am I to argue with three goddesses", Charlie playful retorts as she put her hand on the back of Joey's neck pulling her lips down to meet hers.

They are interrupted by a voice calling out, "yoo-hoo Charlie, Joey are you decent?"

"Yes Leah, we are", Joey shouts back laughing, after taking her mouth from Charlie's.

"Was hoping not to be", Charlie gripes in a low voice.

"Patience my randy Senior Constable", Joey giggles and taps Charlie gently on her nose and sits up.

"So girls, how was your trip", Leah happily asks standing in the bedroom doorway.

"Great, Ross, Storm and I spent heaps of time fishing", Joey enthusiastically informs Leah.

"And Morag, Renee` and I were dragged around Santa Monica, West Hollywood and Rodeo Drive by Ruby", Charlie answers unimpressed as she moves into a sitting position.

"So it was either shopping or fishing, aww poor thing", Leah laughs.

"Oh please, Leah you should have seen her when she got back from shop. She was like a kid in a lolly shop showing us what she brought", Joey rudely snorts.

"Well some of it was for your benefit", Charlie lewdly points out.

"Girls please I don't need to know what sex toys you brought", Leah teases.

"Sex toys! I didn't buy any sex toys", Charlie squawks in protest. "For god sake I had Morag and Ruby with me", she finishes off indignant.

"But she did buy some lovely lingerie though", Joey purrs and wiggles her eyebrows.

"Yes and she refused model them for us", Storm disappointedly interjects, startling all three women.

"I bet Charlie looks hot in them", VJ cheerfully states walking up to his mother.

"VJ", Leah squarks in embarrassed shock.

"I agree, Charlie definitely looks hot", Storm seductively remarks.

"Storm stop encouraging my son", Leah sternly chastises. While Charlie is blush from embarrassment and Joey giggles at the situation. "And Joey you're not helping", Leah huffs.

"Leah, VJ's just being a typical boy and Storm's just warped so she can't help it", Renee` laughingly states.

"Me being warped has nothing to do with it. And there is nothing wrong with me and Veej agreeing that Charlie's hot, is there Joey", Storm responds happily roping in Joey.

"No there's nothing wrong with youse finding Charlie hot, 'cause she is", Joey huskily agrees looking hungrily at her girlfriend.

"Can we please change the subject", Charlie gruffly remarks. Joey is making her hot and bothered with the intense sexual look she is giving her.

"I agree with her serious hotness there, a change of subject is needed", Leah quips and smirks at Charlie who sighs and rolls her eyes. Everyone starts to laugh at Leah witty comment with Charlie still blushing at being the focal subject.

Joey gets up and walks over to VJ warmly asking, "so young man how was your Christmas?" Joey wrapping in a hug when she gets to him.

"Good. Mum got me the iPod I wanted and yaya and pa gave me clothes. From uncle Dim I got a Greek team soccer jersey. From uncle Chris got a book about the World Soccer and from uncle Alex and aunt Brodie I got a new soccer ball. And nanny Stella gave me an aussie cricket shirt and this aussie cricket cap", VJ excitedly tells Joey wrapping his arm around her waist. "Oh and thank you for my ps2 cricket games", he shy says. "Oh and thank you too Charlie", VJ adds as an afterthought staring at Joey adoringly.

"It was our pleasure Veej", Joey kindly utters.

Charlie gets off the bed and walks over to her girlfriend and VJ. "Yes it was buddy", she agrees ruffling VJ's hair.

"Oh I nearly forgot, thanks Storm for the remote control buggy", VJ blushes at his oversight.

"I'm glad you liked it Veej", Storm replies smirking at his crush on Joey.

They are interrupted by an over excited Coco racing up to greet them. VJ spies her and happily exclaims, "Coco! How are you girl?" He knees down to pat the excited puppy, who keenly jumps up on him to give him a lick on his face. "Yeah I missed you too", he coos.

"Hey everybody", Aden happy voice booms from the front door. Everyone calls back their greeting to him.

"Aww sweetheart abandon for a puppy", Charlie laughingly whispers in Joey's ear.

"As long as you don't abandon me for a puppy babe, I think I'll survive", Joey retort with mirth in her voice.

"I don't know, she is rather cute", Charlie teases.

"Yes but apart from licking your face, do you think she would give your honey pot the licking it deserves", Joey seductively whispers in Charlie's ear.

"No", Charlie croaks blushing.

"Well then you better stick with me", Joey purrs softly.

"Yep I will", Charlie squeaks. She is turned on by the images Joey has created by what she has just said to her.

"Hey Charlie, look who I've brought to see you", Aden cheerfully remarks step out of the doorway.

Peeking their head around the corner of the door, a gorgeous brunette with blue eyes smiles at Charlie. "Shannon", Charlie blurts out in surprise.

"Hey Charlie. I finally decide to see if Summer Bay really deserves all the raving you've been going on about", Shannon warmly comments.

"And", Charlie challenges still in slight shock at seeing her friend.

"Yeah, what I've seen it's not bad", Shannon nonchalantly answers.

"Good", Charlie states smiling. "Oh I better make some introductions. Everyone I'd like you to meet Senior Constable Shannon Henry. Shannon, this is my girlfriend Joey, and my friends Leah, he son VJ. Storm and her sister Renee` and you already know Aden", she warmly introduces everyone.

They all greet one another, with VJ piping up, "and this is Coco, Storm's puppy." He holds Coco out to Shannon.

"Well hello Coco", Shannon laughs scratching behind the pup's ears.

"So Shannon I take it you're the Mexican cop Charlie emails", Joey warmly asks.

"Yes that's me. Though I must admit when Charlie told me she'd fallen in love and her partner's name was Joey, I thought you were a guy", Shannon confesses slightly embarrassed.

"Yes Charlie surprised us all when she fell for Joey", Leah admits giggling.

"Surprised me as well", Joey agrees smirking.

"And me", Charlie adds blushing.

"Why, Joey's great", VJ asks confused.

"That she is Veej", Storm utters agreeing with him.

"Yeah she is", Charlie lovingly murmurs. "Anyway, you can now see, Joey's a girl", she finishes off smiling.

"Yes I can", Shannon quips.

"Mum can I take Coco outside and play", VJ asks bore of being with the adults.

"Sure, if it's alright with Storm", Leah mildly responds.

"It's fine by me", Storm nonchalantly answers.

Putting the pup down VJ happily says, "Come on girl." They then run outside using the back sliding door.

"Okay how about I put the kettle on and make us all a coffee. And youse can fill me, Aden and Shannon in on how your trip went", Leah suggests smile.

"That sounds great Leah", Joey warmly responds.

"Oh Charlie, Jo, thanks for my cool new cordless kettle with the blue light window and bottle of 'Red Door'", Leah excitingly remarks as she heads out of the room. She stops and touches Storm on the arm. "I love my 'Kindle' and all the cookbooks and romance novels. But I was wondering why all the 'Anita Blake' books", she ask confuse.

"I just thought you might like to read something different", Storm tells her with a bit of mirth in her voice as her and Leah walk out of the room together.

"Yeah she gave me a 'Kindle' with boat and fishing books on it and also lesbian stories and Anita Blake", Joey giggles as she follows them.

"And I got one too, with true crimes, romance novels and Anita Blake", Charlie comments rolling her eyes walking behind Joey.

"Did Storm get you a 'Kindle', Ren", Aden asks laughing as he walks into the kitchen.

"No, she's setting me up in my own restaurant", Renee` quietly answer.

"Say what? What about 'Cyan Heaven'", Aden blurts out confused.

"Well why I was home, dad and granddad put in a new manager to run it", Renee` bitterly replies.

"And what were you suppose to do", Aden enquires in disbelief at what her father and grandfather have done.

"Set up and open Perth's 'Cyan Heaven', then come home like a good little girl", Renee` sourly retorts.

"That's not fair if it's not what you want", Aden states incensed.

"Yeah I told them I wanted to stay and managed the Sydney restaurant. But they said no, that my place was at home in the States", Renee` responds in suppressed anger.

"So how come your here in Australia", Shannon curiously asks.

"I told them I wasn't interested in setting up and opening anymore restaurants or working in the restaurants in the States. That when granddad told me I had to what he said or get disinherited. I told him to shove his inheritance", Renee` explains irritated.

"And that's when Storm stepped in", Leah shrewdly deduces.

"Yes, and she got me a green card because granddad got my other one cancelled", Renee` answers with relief in her voice and smiles at her sister.

"How did you get Renee`s work visa so fast", Leah asks knowing how long it took Dan to get his green card.

"It's not a work visa, it's a business visa. And I thought our grandfather would pull something like this. So I started the process awhile ago", Storm responds with a hardness in her voice.

"God I love how your mind works Storm", Aden crows laughing. "And Ren I'm glad you're staying here", he brightly exclaims grinning at her.

"So am I Aden", Renee` replies shyly smiling at him and slightly blushing.

"Oh and thanks Storm for the Xbox games", Aden happily says.

"You're welcome. And thanks for your share in Coco's doghouse, food and water dish, dog treats and shampoo. I'm sure once all of you erect it, Coco will love it. I can't wait to see Charlie and Ruby with screwdrivers and hammers in hand", Storm comment in mirth.

"Now that'll be a sight I'm not going to miss", Leah laughs.

"Me neither", Aden agrees grinning at Charlie.

"Should be interesting", Joey giggles.

"Why aren't you and Joey helping Aden", Shannon curiously enquires.

"Well the deal was whoever went out and brought it; the rest had to put the doghouse together. Joey and I went and brought it, and that left Charlie and Ruby to put it together", Aden happily explains.

"And why isn't Storm helping put it together", Shannon keenly queries.

"It was part of the present that I didn't have to erect it. And also the doghouse is for here", Storm lightly informs Shannon.

"I'm sure Charlie and Ruby will do fine", Shannon confidently states.

This comment brings on peals of laughter from Joey, Leah, Aden and Storm. "Shut up all of you. Ruby and I aren't that bad at DIY", Charlie huffs.

"Babe what happened when you and Ruby tried to put Ruby's computer desk together", Joey chuckles.

"The instructions weren't that clear", Charlie huffs in her defence folding her arms.

"Here Shannon, I took a picture of it", Aden crows showing her the picture of Ruby's computer desk that look like it was about to fall apart.

Shannon looks at the picture on Aden phone and tries very hard not to laugh but fails. "Who put the police tape around it", Shannon giggles.

"Georgia. She's Charlie offsider", Leah answers smirking.

"She stuck a bloody picture of it up on the notice at work", Charlie grumbles unimpressed.

"Well at least JT took pity on you and Ruby and fixed the desk", Storm chuckles.

"JT", Shannon queries.

"She's a carpenter and Georgia's girlfriend", Joey answers with mirth in her voice.

"Here's the desk after JT fixed it", Aden laughs showing Shannon the picture of the well constructed desk.

"I see this one didn't need the tape to warn people of impending disaster", Shannon laughingly teases.

"Look even JT said the instructions weren't clear", Charlie grouses slightly annoyed.

"Hon she was just being polite", Joey retorts giggling and then kisses on the cheek before helping Leah with the coffees. "Shannon milk, sugar", Joey politely enquires.

"White and two thanks", Shannon warmly responds feeling very much a home with this group of people.

Charlie glares at Joey, "Thanks for your support sweetheart", Charlie grumpily comments pouting.

"You do have my support babe but I was only telling the truth", Joey mild responds as she hands Charlie her coffee and softly kisses her pouting lips.

"So Shannon how long are you here for", Storm curiously asks as Leah hands her a coffee. "Thanks Leah", she warmly remarks.

"I'm here for a couple more days. Then back to TR", Shannon answers slightly excited.

"Is Blake still giving you a hard time", Charlie sourly asks.

"TR", Joey asks confused.

"Lawson just being Lawson. And Joey TR stands for Tactical Response", Shannon mildly replies with Joey still looking perplexed.

"Victoria's version of our Tactical Operation Unit and the US version of SWAT", Charlie clarifies for everyone in the room.

"Cool", Renee` utters impressed.

"So who is this Lawson guy that Charlie thinks is a jerk", Aden asks intrigued.

"I didn't say he was a jerk", Charlie lightly protects.

"You didn't have to Charlz, your sour expression clearly stated it", Leah contradicts.

"He's our team leader and the primary negotiator", Shannon diplomatically answers.

"So an alpha male type personality", Storm suggestive states.

"Yes", Shannon answers with a smirk on her face.

"So he thinks he's king ding-a-ling", Aden states irked.

"Something like that", Shannon chuckles.

"Aden you're an alpha male type personality", Storm points out.

"I'm not full of myself", Aden exclaims in protest.

"Aden in most respects being an alpha male is a good thing. It's not all about being a macho dickhead, because that won't attract an alpha female. Which in the end that is what they are looking for", Storm clarifies using her professional speak.

"So in the process of finding and attracting the alpha female of his dreams, he'll shag lots of beta females", Joey rudely snorts

"Not just beta. There is also delta, gamma, epsilon and omega", Storm succinctly states.

"And do alpha females sample all these groups of males", Leah sarcastically remarks.

"Only if alpha males show no interest in mating", Storm answers grinning at Leah. "However the males are more likely to sample the social hierarchy then the females", she adds.

"And pray tell sis, why's that", Renee` blandly enquires.

"Biology. Alpha females are looking for the best genes for her offspring. Also they want a mate that'll be able to protect her and their offspring", Storm answers in her professional voice.

"So all you girls want is my sperm and muscles", Aden comments pouting and trying to hide his smirk.

"Well Colleen thinks you'd make beautiful babies with Charlie and Joey", Leah chuckles. As Joey and Charlie look at her with a slightly horrified expression on their faces.

"And not all of us want your sperm Ade", Storm humorously points out. "Or your urine", she adds as an afterthought.

"Yes and I doubt you need my muscles either Stormy", Aden chuckles. "And what's this about urine", he asks confused and slight repulsed.

"No she wouldn't and I don't want to know what we would want your urine for", Joey responds with revulsion in her voice. ""Now getting back to the original topic. Charlie why don't you like this Lawson guy", Joey curiously asks.

"Because he hurt Shannon", Charlie briefly answers.

"I was to blame as well. He did think it was just a casual thing. I'm the one who thought there was more to it", Shannon quietly states taking her share of the blame.

"So how is work going with you working with him, with you having feeling for guy", Joey curiously asks.

"At first it was hard, but we've come to an understanding", Shannon causally answers.

"Which is", Charlie probes.

"To leave the past in the past. Which is fine with me, I really don't need that hassle at work", Shannon mildly retorts smiling at Charlie.

"No it can be a nightmare", Charlie sourly utters from her experience with dating Angelo and them working together.

"So Shannon where are you staying while you're in town", Joey asks redirecting talk away from Charlie's time dating Angelo.

"Oh here and there", Shannon vaguely responds.

"Here and there where", Charlie sternly pushes.

"Where ever she parks her car", Aden nonchalantly interject.

"You're sleeping in your car", Charlie exclaims in disbelief.

"It's comfortable. And besides look at all the money I save", Shannon quips.

Charlie gives Joey a questioning look with Joey responding by giving her a nod of her head. "We have a spare bed you can use", Charlie offers.

"That's nice of you Charlie, but I don't want to impose", Shannon graciously declines.

"You're not imposing and we won't take no for an answer", Joey firmly states.

"So with that sort, I'd like to know how you met Charlie, Shannon", Aden abruptly intervenes.

"She arrested me", Shannon succinct answers.

"Arrested you for what", Renee` curiously enquires.

"We'll technically it was a citizen's arrest because she was off duty. But I was charged with assault, drunk and disorderly and for public nuisances", Shannon laughs.

"One way to make an impression", Storm quips with a smirk on her face.

"Well I was trying to get arrested at the time", Shannon tells them with a grin on her face.

"Why were you trying to get arrested", Aden asks confused.

"I was undercover and I need to get vital information to my bosses. But the crims I was involved with were watching me closely. So as to not blow my cover, I pretended to get drunk and acted like idiot so I would be arrested so I could pass on the Intel, and still keep my cover intact", Shannon mildly explains.

"So how did Charlie come to be involved", Leah curiously asks.

"I deliberately bumped into her spilling my drink on her. Charlie told me to watch it and I swore at her. Charlie then told me she thought I'd have enough to drink, I swore at her again and shoved her", Shannon starts to explain. "Charlie told me if I did that again, she'd kick my arse so I did it again. She grabbed my wrist and tried to put it behind my back", she describes what took place. "I stomped on her foot and slapped her across the face. Charlie then punched me in the jaw, swept my feet out from under me, and rolled me onto my stomach with her knee in the middle of my back. She then grabbed my wrist and put my arm behind my back and told me I was under arrest", Shannon describes her arrest snickering.

"That sure was one way to get yourself arrested", Aden laughs. "Hey Charlie when did you find out that Shannon was a cop", he curiously enquires.

"A couple of weeks later, Shannon turned up at the station looking for me", Charlie happily informs him.

"Yeah we had a good night, well what I can remember of it", Shannon giggles.

"Did you get blotto as well Charlz", Leah pointedly asks.

"No I didn't, but I had a fun night", Charlie warmly answers.

"Yeah watching me acting like an idiot", Shannon laconically states.

"Well it was funny when you told that young guy that you weren't interested in teaching him how to please a woman", Charlie chuckles. "Then you told a male colleague of mine that you had enough of fucking macho dickhead cops to last you a life time", she snickers.

"I should have done what I first thought of to keep all the males away from me", Shannon snorts.

"And what was that", Joey curiously wonders.

"I should of pashed Charlie", Shannon plainly utters.

"Say what", Charlie splutters out.

"Well it might of saved us from all those fuckhead guys and their pathetic attempts to chat us up", Shannon sourly remembers. "I just wanted to relax and have a fun night out with the cop that kicked my arse", she finishes with a slight laughter in her voice.

"Who end up practically pouring you into my spare bed, to Ruby's total disgust", Charlie huffs.

"Yeah I didn't endear myself to your daughter. God that sounds weird, your daughter", Shannon readily confesses.

"Yep it's taken some time for us to get our heads around Charlie being her mum, especially Rubes", Leah honestly responds.

"I bet", Shannon briefly remarks. "Speaking of, where is the little fire cracker", Shannon enquires with interest.

"She had her own hello to attend to", Joey diplomatically answers.

"Oh she had to rush off and give her boyfriend his Christmas present", Shannon suggestively states giggling.

"No she rushed off to give her girlfriend her chrissy present", Aden mirthfully touts winking at Shannon.

"Fuck me! Like mum like daughter", Shannon exclaims laughing. "Leah, are you and Miss Silent over there a couple", she evocatively enquires.

"No Leah is to scare to go there with Storm because she might like it too much", Aden merrily crows.

"Piss off Aden, don't listen to him Shannon. I'm not gay", Leah growls.

"So Storm who are you with", Shannon curiously enquires.

"No one", Storm simply utters.

"By choice", Shannon probes.

"By circumstance", Storm answers in short.

"Of your own making", Shannon pryingly asks.

"No just the wrong timing", Storm plainly utters. "So what about you? Have you got a significant other", she turns the questioning back onto Shannon.

"No. It's best that way. Especially with some of the situations we get called to attend to", Shannon wearily responds.

"Yeah wasn't it your lot that got called to that hijacking to do with a bus load of people recently. And one of the hostages got killed by a cop", Aden remarks about what he heard on the news.

"Unfortunately yes we were involved. And yes a hostage did get accidently killed by an officer. And the officer involved, isn't handling the tragedy very well. Guilt and blame is eating them alive", Shannon sadly tells them.

"The media frenzy wouldn't be helping either", Storm quietly utters.

"It pisses me off that the media is vilifying cops and painting us as gung-ho yahoos! I'd like to see them to try and do our jobs", Charlie vehemently snarls.

"The media creates a lot of messes and then hide behind freedom of speech. They are notorious for putting people's lives at risk and in some cases cause the death of people all for a story. And they wonder why they have such a bad rep", Storm subduedly states.

"So Shannon is this the reason for your visit to Summer Bay, to get away from the media spotlight", Joey calmly deduces.

"Yeah I guess it's the main reason. And as I said I wanted to see the place Charlie keeps raving on about", Shannon easily quips.

"Well after we all get unpacked, we'll give you the fifty cent tour", Joey happily states.

* * *

><p>After showing Shannon all the sights around Summer Bay, they all end up at the Diner to grab a late lunch. Storm orders and pays for two grilled seafood platters, which each platter consisting of three cooked blue swimmer crab halved. Six Moreton Bay bugs, a dozen fresh oysters open in a half shell. A dozen sea scallops on their halve shell, eighteen cooked king prawns peeled and deveined and calamari rings. The platters are served with Leah's special seafood sauce and the white wine and beer that Aden had brought.<p>

After Colleen brings out the platters she smiles warmly at them and curiously asks, "So Senior Constable how are the treatments going for your father?"

"He's only had one treatment so far and it's looks promising", Charlie cautiously answers not wanting to get her hopes up too high.

"Yeah he seemed less confused even when he got tired", Joey agrees smiling.

"Oh that's wonderful news. I know Morag has been so worried about Ross' mental state of mind", Colleen spouts with relief. She then turns to Shannon and concernedly states, "excuse me but I think you should know that Constable Risotto is not a very nice man. Granted he was instrumental in bring down a human trafficking ring and save my grandniece's life, but he still killed our Jack and lied about it. So you should stay away from the man."

With that Colleen turns on her heels and heads back towards the kitchen leaving Shannon speechless. Charlie just stares at Shannon, with Joey looking between Leah, Aden and Shannon. "What the hell was that all about", Charlie pointedly asks Shannon.

"I have no ideal. I've never heard of Constable Risotto", Shannon answers bewildered.

"His name is Angelo Rosetta and he is a constable with Marine Command, but Colleen calls him Constable Risotto", Charlie clarifies.

"Oh now I remember him. He brought me a drink last night, and tried hard to get into my pants. He was cute enough but I just wasn't interested", Shannon touts uninterested as she tucks into the seafood platter.

"Why is the fuckwit still here? Shouldn't be back in Sydney where the water rat are stationed", Joey grumbles annoyed that Angelo is still in the Bay. She grabs a bug and rips the tail off it.

"Yeah I thought now that they broke the ring he would be back in Balmain", Charlie thoughtfully replies. She wonders what would be keeping him here. As she picks up an oyster.

"Well Hugo got buried yesterday so maybe he needs to talk with Gina or Martha", Leah offers her opinion as to why Angelo still might be here.

"God I hope he's not going to be stationed here", Joey remarks appalled.

"I can understand he's not popular because he killed this Jack guy. But he must be good at his job to bust a major trafficking ring", Shannon carefully states.

"Good at his job! The guys a tool! The only reason he cracked the case was because of Charlie! And Jack got killed because Angelo had something to do with a dodgy developer", Aden rudely snorts.

"Jack was investigating a developer who he suspected was dumping toxic materials. He came to believe that Angelo might be involved so he followed him. Apparently at the site Angelo was shot at, so he fired back blindly and Jack took at bullet to the chest", Charlie blandly fills Shannon in.

"So Jack was a cop and Angelo accidently shot and killed him", Shannon utters slightly stunned.

"And the arsehole just left Jack there to died alone", Aden growls in disgust.

"Angelo didn't call it in", Shannon comments dismayed.

"No and the prick lied to everyone. But Charlie caught the bastard out", Aden sneers.

"So how come he's still in the force? And how could he have been put in charge of a major case for that matter", Shannon questions in disbelief.

"He was offered a deal to keep him out of gaol. He was to find out how, where and who was bringing illegals into the country and he only has a certain amount of time to solve it", Charlie coolly answers. "Also he was sworn to secrecy. And he knew that his bosses viewed him as expendable", she finishes off coldly, still not happy about their total disregard for Angelo's life.

"That is terrible. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a fan of the guy. But to be given the choice of gaol or possible death, that's harsh", Renee` comments horrified.

"Just as harsh as his decision to leave Jack to die alone", Joey utter in a hard voice.

"If you believe in karma, then you know if you do something to piss her off, she will come back collect, with interest. It might not be in this life it might be in the next, but she will demand her payment", Storm mildly interjects.

"So you're saying live a good life to keep karma happy", Shannon asks Storm raising a challenging eyebrow.

"Yeah. But also when you see bad things happening to people who we believe are good, well maybe in their last life they weren't so good", Storm quietly utters smirking.

Renee` lightly hits Storm on her upper arm, "stop with your mind fucking", she gruffly remarks scowling at her sister.

"Well I could have used Newton's third law, to every action there is an equal and opposite reaction", Storm blandly comments.

"What does physics got to do with psychology", Renee` tartly enquires.

"Karmic beliefs are more a philosophy then a psychology. And to do anything with the mind at uni you need to do physics in high school", Storm responds smiling at her sister.

"Oh, you're such a smartarse! You know perfectly well that Newton's law of gravity deals with the physical not the mental. So you can't apply them to karmic beliefs", Renee` huffs.

"True because karma's reaction is usually greater than the action", Storm thoughtfully concurs.

"How the hell did we get onto karmic beliefs", Joey asks irked then puts a scallop in her mouth.

"I was just pointing out that Angelo might be paying a karmic debt by having only those choices", Storm nonchalantly answers.

"Well he obviously chose the right one because he has come out of it being seen as some sort of hero", Aden touts in disgust.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. So let's stop talking about him and enjoy the seafood platters", Leah firmly instructs.

"Seafood platters, yum, I'm starving", Ruby happily squawks as she and Nicole walk up to them.

"And what were you doing to build up an appetite Ruby", Shannon suggestively asks.

"Shannon what the hell are you doing here", Ruby blurts out in shock.

"I've come for a visit", Shannon tells her smiling.

"Well you can't have my bed", Ruby flatly states.

"Why's that Ruby", Shannon teases.

"Cause I'm not going to have you vomit on my bed and floor again", Ruby huffs.

"You chucked on her bed", Aden howls in laughter.

"Well I don't blame Ruby for not wanting you to sleep in her bed again", Leah drily states.

"I did have a big night out. And I did apologise to Ruby", Shannon defensively utters.

"But you and Charlie left me to clean up the mess", Ruby blusters.

"Rubes I was in no fit state to do anything", Shannon responds smirking.

"And Charlie's excuse was that she had a migraine", Ruby growls.

"Well I did", Charlie grouses.

"It was self inflicted so you both should have cleaned it up", Ruby retorts unimpressed. She then picks up a prawn and pops it into her mouth.

"Well we didn't. But I am grateful that you did clean up after me Ruby", Shannon sincerely remarks.

"Well if I didn't want to keep smelling vomit I had clean it up", Ruby utters rolling her eyes.

"Can we stop with all this talk of vomit please before you turn me off my lunch", Renee` sourly comments.

"People, I'd like to make a toast. To family, friends, good food and hopefully a better next year then this one", Storm genuinely states. As she raises her glass and lightly touches everyone's glasses.

* * *

><p><em>I just want to put in a disclaimer that the character of Shannon Henry belongs to Channel Ten Rush and that I'm only borrowing the character for a short while.<em>


	94. Chapter 94

_This chapter is for DV8 who is MIA, I hope she is alright! Also I'm glad murfonso is back ;0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 94

Storm arrives back at the table with a tray of drinks, she places it on the table and starts handing them out. After she hands them out, they all look at her, "so what is this", Ruby curiously asks.

"Well Rubes I got you a 'fruit tingle' cocktail", Storm happily answers with mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And what have you given the rest", Ruby enquires slightly apprehensive, as she takes a sip of the cocktail. "Mmm that's not bad", she responds licking her lips.

"That better be a mocktail", Charlie sternly warns.

"Charlz chill out and drink your cocktail, whatever it is", Leah intervenes chastising.

"It's a 'sex on the beach, legspreader'", Storm calmly states just as Charlie takes a sip of it.

Charlie nearly chokes on it and starts to cough. Joey gently pats Charlie on the back as she giggles at Charlie's reaction. "It's not funny", Charlie splutters out between coughs.

"It is", Aden howls in laughter. "So Storm what have you given me", he merrily enquires.

"Yours is a 'raspberry kamikaze' Ade", Storm replies with a smirk on her face.

"And mine", Renee` asks pointedly as she holds up her light brown coloured cocktail.

"A 'chocolate boobie'", Storm answers grinning at her sister.

"Shouldn't you be giving it to Jade, not me", Renee` responds tartly.

"Well she not here and there isn't a cocktail call a scaredy cat so 'chocolate boobie' it is", Storm mildly replies. Renee` glares at her sister due to Storm urging her to be bold when it comes to Aden.

"And what's mine", Leah interjects to cut off the sisters from bickering.

"'Bailey's bitch'", Storm quickly answers.

"Ooo I've never been called a bitch before", Leah excitedly responds.

"Well you've only recently let her out to play Leah", Georgia teases.

"True. So what's Georgia got", Leah happily solicits.

"A 'wet and wild lip tickler'", Storm replies with her lips twitching.

"Beg your pardon", Georgia blurts out in dismay. Jamie cracks up laughing at Georgia who glares at her. "Shut up you", she hisses at her girlfriend. "So what is this one drinking", Georgia rudely huffs poking Jamie in the stomach.

"A 'red rust nail'", Storm calmly answers.

"If she keeps laughing it will be a real red rusty nail and not a cocktail", Georgia growls.

"Chill Georgie girl, Storm is just having some fun", Ruby soothes. "So Stormy, what is Nicole drinking", she curiously enquires.

"Nic's drinking a 'ruby sunset'", Storm purrs wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh god", Nicole croaks getting Storm innuendo.

"So what's Shannon's", Charlie tersely asks, not quite getting if her drink represent her cheating on Joey with Hugo.

"It's a 'bald pussy'", Storm responds straight faced.

"And how do you know I have a bald pussy", Shannon pointedly asks.

"I don't", Storm briefly replies.

"But maybe she would like to find out", Aden cheekily comments.

"Maybe", Storm answers with a smirk on her face.

"Well if you're very good you might", Shannon teases. "So what is Joey drinking", she asks and then she sees the shocked expression on some of their faces. Shannon giggles at their reactions.

"Joey's is a 'screaming multiple orgasm on the beach'", Storm huskily tells Shannon smirking at Joey and Charlie, her voice hold a slightly seduction in it.

Joey blushes, as does Charlie knowing now that Ruby had said something to Storm about their skinny-dipping. "So what are you drinking", Joey asks still blushing.

"A 'beam me up Scotty'", Storm answers smiling mischievously at her.

"Well if Jade was here she would say that would be right, you're an alien", Ruby happily quips.

"Who's an alien", Martha curiously asks as her and Roman joins them at the tables. Roman has been spending a lot of time with her and has been her rock since Hugo's betrayal and death.

"Storm", Aden answers taking a sip of his cocktail.

"Why's that", Roman tentatively enquires.

"Because she's so different from us", Georgia responds smirking at Storm.

"Different can be good", Charlie warmly states looking lovingly at Joey.

"What, you're saying Joey is an alien as well", Shannon mischievously teases.

"As they say, 'birds of a feather'", Georgia quips grinning at Storm.

"So therefore that makes everyone here aliens as well", Storm logically deduces smugly.

"Okay I'm lost. So how did this topic come up", Martha asks confused.

"Storm's choice of cocktail", Joey briefly replies.

"Which is a what, a Ripley special", Martha comments still confused.

"No, a 'beam me up Scotty'", Joey giggles.

"I've never heard of a 'Ripley special' but I've heard of an 'alien brain haemorrhage' cocktail. So Martha what's in a 'Ripley special'", Jamie asks intrigued.

"I don't know I just made up the name. But I do know how to make an 'alien urine' cocktail", Martha responds laughing.

"Oh that's just gross", Ruby comments in distaste.

"Maybe for my next cocktail I'm get an 'alien nipple' or an 'alien orgasm'", Storm comments straight faced.

"No we'll get you a 'nutty angel'", Martha utters, she is grateful to Storm for her phone calls over the past week.

"Yeah that sounds more like Storm", Nicole heartily agrees.

"True", Leah succinctly concurs.

"A 'nutty angel' it is", Joey states smiling at Storm knowing she has been there for almost everyone at the table when they needed help.

"So what cocktails would you get for me and Martha", Roman asks intrigued.

"I'd get you a 'sir knight' and for Martha a 'spark in the dark'", Storm responds grinning at them.

"Who told you I was an electrician", Martha curiously asks her.

"Well Aden was ecstatic to find out that you had told Liam the wiring in his house needed replacing therefore making the house unliveable that he crowed about it to everyone", Storm mildly replies.

"Aden you didn't", Martha scolds disapprovingly.

"Why, I can't understand why the mongrel wants to live here. Belle's dead and Nic's with Ruby, so there's no need for him to hang around", Aden harshly responds.

"Maybe he wants to redeem himself", Martha kindly offers for Liam wanting to live in Summer Bay.

"Well he can do it somewhere else", Aden adamantly states.

"Okay let's forget about Liam and concentrate on having a good time. And Aden that means staying clear of Liam, got it", Leah firmly issues.

"So Leah where is your hunky builder", Ruby interjects getting away from the Liam topic.

"Who Hazem. He's not my hunky builder", Leah squawks blushing.

"Yeah right", Charlie snorts.

"So which one is Hazem", Shannon curiously enquires looking about the room.

"He's the guy at the bar wearing a black rolled up long sleeve shirt and blue jean", Joey points outs with a wicked grin on her face.

"Cute arse", Shannon purrs. Then Hazem turns around. "Good looking as well. If you don't want him Leah, can I play with him", she seductively comments.

"No you can't", Leah answers swiftly glaring at Shannon.

"It would be a shame to let him go to waste", Shannon teases.

"He's not going to waste", Leah possessively responds.

"So you do want him to be your hunky builder", Shannon crows laughingly.

"Yes she does", Charlie answers smiling and putting her arm around Leah's shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

"Well she'll get her chance, he's coming this way", Ruby states in mirth.

They all watch as Hazem walks up to them. "Evening, how are you all", Hazem warmly greets them.

"Yeah good. You", Leah nervously answers.

"Not bad", Hazem replies smiling at Leah.

"So Hazem has Palmer stopped bad mouthing you", Ruby asks with slight disdain in her voice, she thinks John Palmer is a jerk.

"The guy wants quality work but he doesn't want to pay for it", Hazem answers unimpressed.

"I don't know why the dickhead is sticking nose in it, it's Tony's gym, not his", Leah huffs annoyed.

"Well Tony's and Jade's", Joey adds smirking at Storm. Jade had been irate at first with her Christmas present from Storm, especially when she questioned why Storm had brought her half of Tony's gym business. Storm had told her she need to grow and challenge herself, not just cruising along in her life. However now that she has time to think about it, Jade is warming up to being in partnership with Tony.

"That's right, so Palmer should butt out", Leah remarks incensed.

"I wish he would too. He keeps going on about it being up to council spec, seeing that we're leasing the space from the Surf Club", Tony agrees with Leah as he and Rachel arrive at the tables.

"He thinks now that he is a council member he can dictate what can and can't happen in the Bay", Martha sourly states. Palmer had narrowly beaten her in the election by using dirty tactics. All her friends had told her if he had kept it clean, she would have won hands down.

"Well from what he has done so far he is throwing his weight around", Joey sourly utters. Irene lost her trawlers mooring due to John Palmer pressuring the other council members because of him wanting to get a mariner built. Slowly one by one the fishermen are losing their mooring.

"If he keeps it up he'll throw it in the wrong direction and it will bounce back and hit him in the face", Roman rudely predicts.

"More likely he'll throw it, turn his back and it will come back and bit him on the arse", Aden snidely quips.

"I'd like to see that", Tony responds with a wicked glint in his eye.

"Same here", Hazem agrees with murmurs concurring with Tony going around the tables.

* * *

><p>Later during the evening finds Storm quietly leaning on the fence outside the Surf Club drinking a stubbie of 'Carlton Cold'. Shannon walks over to her and leans on the fence facing the ocean. Shannon takes a deep breath in, slowly breathes out, and smiles. "So why are you out here on your own", Shannon quietly utters.<p>

"I could ask you the same question", Storm mildly counters.

"You could, but I asked you first", Shannon retorts smirking turning her head to gaze at Storm who is keening looking at her.

"True", Storm replies grinning at her. "It's a bit too couplely in there for me", she wearily tells her.

"I see", Shannon comments empathising with Storm. She had found out, when she had taken aside Ruby and asked her what was the deal with Storm, that her wife and children had been killed. Shannon was feeling a bit like Storm, left out. "Yeah it is a bit like that", she agrees.

"What happened to your shadow", Storm asks with mirth in her voice.

Angelo had been sticking closely to Shannon since he turned up at the club. Charlie had asked him why he was still in the Bay and he had vaguely answered that he had some loose ends to tie up. Charlie had just nodded at his answer, but she knew there was more to it and she would question him about it in the next couple of days. Joey on the other hand was not really that pleased that he would be around a bit longer, she just does not trust him. However, Martha and Tony are okay with him staying longer due to them having a change of heart after he saved Martha from Suzy and Derrick.

"I slip out while he went to the loo", Shannon replies with some relief in her voice.

"He seems oblivious to all the hints you've given him that you aren't interested", Storm chuckles.

"Charlie warned me he had tunnel vision, but this is ridiculous, how many different ways do I have to tell him I'm fucking not interested in anything romantic", Shannon huffs in frustration.

"Maybe he's hoping for just a fuck", Storm bluntly points out.

"I'm not interested in just a fuck either. I've had my fill of them of late", Shannon sourly utters.

"So no satisfaction", Storm cheekily comments.

"Physically yes", Shannon giggles.

"Ah, but emotionally no", Storm sympathises.

"No, but we both agreed its just sex", Shannon sighs.

"Do you want more", Storm gently probes.

"Yes", Shannon hesitantly murmurs.

"But not from him", Storm lightly states, deducing the guy that Shannon is having casual sex with is not Lawson Blake.

"No", Shannon softly utters. "Don't get me wrong, Josh is a nice guy. But he's in love with a ghost", she wearily comments.

"He's also not Lawson", Storm quietly points out.

"No. And I just wish I could just get over the prick", Shannon tartly responds.

"Is there anyone else whose has piqued your curiosity", Storm curiously enquires.

"Stella", Shannon answers brightly smiling.

"Stella", Storm comments mildly surprised. "So what is it about her that has caught your eye", she asks interested.

"Well apart from her hitting on me, she's fun to be with. And she's kind and caring. And she is hot", Shannon replies thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should kiss the girl and see where it leads", Storm kindly suggests.

"Even though she's bi, I think Stella has a thing for Michael", Shannon remarks with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well you won't know until you either ask or kiss the woman", Storm presses.

"Look I've never even kissed a girl let alone a woman", Shannon responds slightly apprehensive.

"It's like kissing a guy but without the stubble", Storm lightly tells her. "Here I'll show you", she confidently states. With that Storm gently cups Shannon face with one hand and leans in a softly kisses her lips.

Shannon is taken by surprise at first, then she slowly response to Storm warm soft lips on her lips. As Storm starts to draw away, Shannon puts her hand on the back of Storm's head and pulls her back. Shannon then brushes her tongue over Storm's lips. Storm responds by opening her mouth and allowing Shannon's tentative tongue to entry her mouth. Shannon slowly explores Storm's mouth as Storm's tongue lightly teases at Shannon's tongue. As Shannon's tongue withdraws, Storm's follows sliding inside Shannon mouth to discover Shannon velvet mouth. Storm gently probs and tastes Shannon causing her to moan into Storm's mouth. Storm then slowly breaks there kiss and smiles at Shannon who returns her smile. "Mmm, nice", Shannon shyly utters.

"I aim to please", Storm cheekily states.

"Well if Stella kisses are like that, I could get hooked", Shannon purrs grinning at Storm.

"Do you have a picture of her on your mobile", Storm curiously enquires.

"Actual I do. Hold on", Shannon happily replies as she pulls out her phone and scrolls through her pictures. "Here she is", she triumphant remarks as she shows Storm a few pictures of Stella clowning around.

"You're right she is hot", Storm warmly concurs, just as Shannon shows her of a picture of her and Stella with one of their arms around each other. "Oh, youse make a lovely couple", Storm lightly teases looking at the picture that was taken on one of their nights out together.

"Thanks", Shannon sarcastically laughs. "So getting back to you hiding from all the couples. Are you jealous? Envious? Or what", Shannon asks intrigued.

"No I just miss being part of a couple", Storm thoughtfully and honestly answers.

"Yeah I hear you", Shannon sighs agreeing with Storm.

* * *

><p>Unbeknown to Storm and Shannon, their kiss has been observed and has left the observer unimpressed. They turn on their heels and stomp back towards the Surf Club. Once they enter the club, they make a beeline to Charlie. Upon reaching her they annoying tout, "Charlie your friend is nothing but a prick tease!"<p>

"Angelo what the hell are you talking about? And what friend are you referring to", Charlie responds confused and slightly miffed by Angelo dragging her into his drama.

"Shannon", Angelo exclaims. "The bitch has been leading me on, making me think she's into me, when all she wants is to get into the shrink's pants", he nastily vents.

"For starters Angelo, Shannon isn't a bitch! Nor has she been leading you on! She has made it quite clear she isn't interested in you! And as for her wanting to get into Storm's pants, I think you're mistaken, she's straight", Charlie retorts irritated.

"Straight my arse! I just saw her with her tongue down Storm's throat and practically humping her", Angelo angrily states.

"Who's practically humping who", Joey hesitantly interrupts as she hands Charlie her banana daiquiri.

"Shannon's practically fucking Storm out on the fence", Angelo heatedly sneers.

"What", Joey blurts out in disbelief. "No I don't believe that", she comments refusing to believe him.

"Don't take my word for it. Go see for yourself", Angelo suggests in a mocking manner.

"Well if it gets you to shut up", Charlie sighs as she, Joey and with Angelo tagging along, walk outside the club. They spot Shannon and Storm leaning on the fence talking. Charlie turns and glares at Angelo. "Yes I really can see Shannon all over Storm", Charlie sarcastically states.

Before Angelo can replies, Liam cheekily quips, "Angelo I see you've been barking up the wrong tree! That Shannon chick is into girls."

"What are you talking about Liam", Charlie demands frowning.

"I'm talking about your friend Shannon making out with your shrink friend over there", Liam laconically replies and points in the direction of Shannon and Storm.

"See I told you so", Angelo grouses feeling vindicated.

"Well they're not making out now", Joey huff defensively.

"They must be taking a breathier", Liam laughs and winks as he walks away.

Just then, Shannon turns and spots Charlie and Joey, she waves to them. The lovers' wave back as Shannon and Storm wander over to them.

* * *

><p>It is nearly midnight as the unconventional family gathers round the fence waiting for the fireworks. Every time Shannon catches Angelo glaring at her, she snuggles up to Storm just to put the wind up him. All Storm does is shake her head and wraps her arm around her. Charlie and Joey had asked them about what Angelo and Liam had saw. At first, Shannon was mildly disgruntled at the suggestion she was practically humping Storm, while Storm just laughed it off. Then Shannon saw the funny side of it and is now playing up to it. Charlie and Joey were relieved that all it was, was a kiss to see if Shannon liked it. They also have been trying to find out more about Stella and how interested Shannon is in her.<p>

As the countdown begins, Joey snuggles into to Charlie and softly kisses Charlie's neck. This causes a sweet shivers to run through Charlie and for her to turn her head to tenderly kiss Joey's lips. Charlie feels a sharp dig in her ribs causing her to break her kiss with Joey. "It's not midnight night yet Charlz", Ruby gruffly chides. This causes snickering around the group.

"So, I don't need it to be midnight to kiss my girlfriend", Charlie rudely snorts in responds.

"Charlz, stick to tradition and wait for midnight like the rest of us", Leah laconically retorts. She is hoping that Hazem will kiss her and she cannot wait.

"For god sake", Charlie happily utters as Joey giggles at her.

The countdown is now at ten seconds and the group counts down. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year, they all call out. Joey then cups Charlie's face and kisses her deeply and passionately, with Charlie pulling Joey tightly to her. Leah gets her wish with Hazem tentatively leaning down and kisses her. However Leah is having none of that, she snakes her hand up the back of his neck and deepens the kiss to Hazem's surprise and delight. Ruby and Nicole have no qualms about kissing and set about kissing each other with zeal. As for Georgia, Jamie gives her no opportunity to do their usually peck kiss in public, and kisses her long and enthusiastically to Georgia shock and delight.

Aden on the other hand nervously leans in and gives Renee` a shy soft kiss. As he draws back, Renee` has other ideas and cups his face and returns his kiss with fervour, with him then wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her into him. Roman gives Martha a gentle sweet short kiss with Martha smiling caring at him. Shannon looks at Storm and whispers, "what the hell", and with that, she kisses Storm soundly. Then she taps Charlie on the shoulder and when Charlie turns to her she promptly kisses a startled Charlie, laughter ensues at Charlie's shock reaction.

Next, on Shannon, hit list is Joey, who is less startled then Charlie was. She then does the rounds of everyone in their group, with her telling Georgia to chill that it was new years and everyone kisses. The rest of the group follows suit giving one another a new year's kiss. Aden hooted when Storm kisses him saying he now knows why all the girls rave about how soft her lips are. Martha had said 'really' and promptly kissed Storm with everyone hooting and hollering in fun. They then settle down to watch the fireworks light up the midnight sky over the beach. Storm gets a call from Jade wishing her a happy new years and saying she wishes that she had of come there because she is bore where she is. She also asks Storm to pass on her happy new years to everyone else.

As the fireworks ends, first Roman and Martha bid them a goodnight as they head back to her farmhouse. Next to leave the group, is Leah and Hazem, with him offering to walk her home, which she readily accepts. Georgia and Jamie then say their goodnights and that they would see them at the barbie that Joey's place. Then Aden and Renee` tell the others they will catch up later as they head off towards his place. The remainder head down the beach track to walk back to the beach house. As they reach the beach, Storm utters with mirth in her voice, "so will there be skinny dipping tonight ladies?"

"You wish", Ruby haughtily retorts.

"Aww Rubes, I can make you a fire", Storm cheekily offers.

"No thanks, there's a fire ban", Ruby snootily replies.

"Well then Nic can use her body heat to warm you up", Storm teases.

"Storm", Ruby squawks, with everyone laughing at their banter.

Joey snuggles into Charlie as they walk with their arms wrapped around each other. Charlie tenderly kisses Joey's forehead with Joey smiling lovingly at her. "I love you", Charlie adoringly whispers.

"I love you too", Joey lovingly responds.

* * *

><p>Once back at Joey's, Ruby and Nicole quickly say their goodnights and head to Ruby's boudoir. Storm and Shannon say goodnight to Joey and Charlie and walk off to Storm's foldout camper. Joey and Charlie walk inside and head straight for their bedroom. Once they are in the bedroom they feverishly start kissing one another. In their frenzy, they roughly remove each other's clothing.<p>

Once they are naked, Joey pushes Charlie towards the bed. When the back of Charlie's knees touch the bed, Joey gives her a gentle shove. Charlie plonks down on the bed with Joey giggling at Charlie's surprised reaction. Joey then kneels between Charlie's legs, opening them wider. Next Joey glides her hands up Charlie's inner thigh causing Charlie to shudder in anticipation. Upon reaching eager wet pussy, Joey spreads Charlie's lips and gently blows on her erect clit, causing Charlie to throw her head back and moan loudly. Joey smirks at the reaction she has elicit from her girlfriend. Joey then leans in and lightly tastes Charlie sweet nectar before sliding her tongue up and down Charlie soaking pussy.

It does not take long for Joey to slide first one finger, following by a second finger, then a third. Charlie cries out in pleasure as Joey tenderly but relentlessly thrusts her fingers deeply in and out of her. Charlie's hips start to rock matching Joey's thrusts as she grips the quilt cover as her orgasm starts to build. With her mouth gently sucking on Charlie's responsive clit and her tongue swirling over it as well, it does take Joey long to have Charlie chanting her name. Charlie stiffens, arches her back and screams out Joey's name, as her world is rocked by an earth shattering orgasm. As the convulsions of Charlie's walls diminish, it allows Joey to slowly remove her captive fingers, Charlie wimps at the loss. Joey laps up Charlie's escaping juices causing mini orgasm to shuddering through Charlie sweet exhausted body. Joey then sucks Charlie cream off her fingers before she crawls up Charlie sweat coated beautiful body.

Lying on top of Charlie Joey softly kisses Charlie lips between Charlie's ragged breathes, as she tries to control her breathing. Joey can feel Charlie's heart hammering in her chest, she grins at her girlfriend, proud of herself for giving Charlie an intense orgasm. "What are you smiling about", Charlie asks breathy.

"How beautiful you are", Joey quietly utters, her voice full of love.

"You make me feel beautiful and loved", Charlie responds honestly, as her hands softly caress Joey's back.

"I'm glad you feel that way honey", Joey whispers feeling honoured that Charlie feels that way.

"How it's my turn to show how much I love you", Charlie states smiling at Joey as she rolls them over. "And I do love you so much", she truthfully claims. Then she gives Joey searing passionate kiss that leaves them both light headed.

Charlie then starts to kiss Joey's sensitive neck as her fingers of right hand ghosts down Joey's neck over her chest to her left breast. Charlie's fingers lightly graze over Joey's hardening nipple, causing Joey to moan in pleasure. Charlie props herself up as she slides her hand slowly down Joey's toned body. Charlie guides her hand between Joey's legs and discovers how wet an open Joey is. "Oh sweetheart, you're so ready for me", Charlie murmurs in delight as she starts to glide her finger into Joey.

"Wait", Joey utters through her pleasure as she grasp Charlie's wrist and slowly moves it away from her throbbing centre.

"Why, what wrong", Charlie exclaims in alarm as shift her body off Joey.

Joey smiles reassuringly at Charlie, "nothing wrong honey", she sweetly utters as she sits up. She reaches over to their bedside draws, open a draw and pulls out her harness, purple dildo and lube. Joey then attaches the dildo to the harness, she then give Charlie a mischievous grin.

Charlie stares at the apparatus and licks her lips, and then she looks at Joey cocking an eyebrow up at her. "Sweetheart it's my turn, remember", she firmly states.

"I remember babe. This isn't for you", Joey softly remarks.

"It's not", Charlie responds confused.

"No it's not", Joey calmly replies as she grins at Charlie. "Stand up", she gently orders.

"Why", Charlie asks unsure, however she stands up.

"So I can put this on you", Joey states in a distracted matter of a fact way as she starts to put the harness on Charlie.

"What", Charlie exclaims, realising what Joey is suggesting. "Are you sure sweetheart", she tentatively asks as she gently caresses Joey's face.

"Yes", Joey adamantly replies doing up the harness tight. Charlie gasp in surprise as the leather rubs against her sensitive centre.

"Okay, but if it gets too much for you...", Charlie starts to comment with concern in her voice.

"If it gets too much hon, I'll let you know", Joey promises.

"Okay, good", Charlie comments with slight relief in her voice.

"How does it feel babe", Joey politely enquires critically looking at the strap-on.

"Strange but comfortable", Charlie answers smiling at Joey.

"Good", Joey utters as she slides further onto the bed before putting her legs onto the bed.

Charlie climbs carefully onto the bed, trying to get use to the feel of the strap-on as she lies beside Joey. Charlie once again starts to lightly caress Joey wonderful body. This time Charlie also follows her hand with her lips kissing her way down to Joey's breasts where she teases Charlie's nipples in turn. As Charlie's mouth pays attention to Joey's breasts, her hand glides down Joey's body until she cups Joey's sex. Charlie then starts to slowly open Joey once more with her fingers. She slides them through Joey's moist slit, opening her lips so she can tease her clit causing Joey to exclaim loudly, "fuck yes!"

Next Charlie slides one finger into Joey, then another, she then pumps slowly in and out of her. Joey cries out, "oh fuck, Charlie please!"

Charlie then draws out her fingers having made Joey wetter. She then moves to kneel between Joey's legs and opens them wider. Next, she picks up the lube and puts a generous of it onto the dildo. Charlie then eases herself down and very slowly and carefully enters Joey. Joey tenses, Charlie gently asks, "do you want me to stop?"

"No", Joey nervously breathes out.

"Then I need you to relax sweetheart so I don't hurt you", Charlie calmly utters, looking lovingly into her slightly scared eyes.

"Okay", Joey tentatively murmurs then breathes in deep and slowly exhales which causes her body to relax.

"Very good", Charlie utters smiling at her. Charlie then slowly put herself inside Joey. Once she is inside, she does move, watching to see any discomfort she maybe causing Joey. See only slightly apprehension, Charlie whispers, "remember this is my first time using a cock."

Joey giggles, relieving some of her anxiety, "just go slow and steady babe", Joey whispers back.

With that, Charlie slowly starts to move her hips, making the movement as gently as possible as to not hurt Joey. After a short time, Joey's body starts to respond and match Charlie thrusts. They gaze into each other's eyes as they start to build up a quicker tempo. Joey grips Charlie's hips helping to guide and keep her steady as they both moan in delight. A light sheen coats their bodies as they continue to match each other's thrusting pace. Joey then growls, "faster babe", which Charlie ready complies. Charlie quickens her strokes sliding in and out of Joey faster. Joey then slides her hand up Charlie back griping her tight and she bucks under Charlie as she climaxes and screams out Charlie's name. Hearing her name being screamed out loud and because of the fiction on her clit as well, it pushes Charlie over the edge making her come a second after Joey.

After lying still on top of Joey for a minute to catch her breath, Charlie slowly and carefully removes herself from Joey. Charlie then lies beside Joey, she looks down at her to see a goofy grin on Joey's face. "What's with the goofy grin", Charlie curiously asks slightly breathy.

"I'm finally over what Robbo did to me. I can love fully now", Joey happily tells her.

"I'm so happy for you sweetheart", Charlie joyfully responds, then leans down and kisses her deeply.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, out in Ruby's boudoir, it had not taken long for the two teens to shed their clothing and now they are on the bed kissing each other intensely. Next Nicole rolls them over and lies on top of Ruby. Ruby gently runs hands over Nicole's back and rests them on Nicole's bum. Nicole gazes into Ruby's desire filled eyes and softly kisses her lips. As Nicole draws back, Ruby lifts her head, captures Nicole's lips again, tenderly kisses her, and at the same time gently squeezes Nicole's bum. Nicole moans and pulls out of the kiss, "Ruby I want to fuck you", Nicole huskily states.<p>

"Nic, I'm not stopping you", Ruby chuckles in desire.

Nicole leans down and captures Ruby's lips once more. As the kiss progresses, Nicole moves her hand to Ruby's face and softly caresses it. Nicole slowly runs her hand down from the side of Ruby's face, down her neck to the middle of her chest. Nicole then slides her hand across, cups Ruby's breast, and gently squeezes it. Ruby moans into their kiss from the pleasure of Nicole's soft kneading is causing. Nicole then traces a finger around Ruby's harden nipple, eliciting more moans from her. Nicole kneads Ruby's breast gently as she kisses along Ruby's jaw line. From there she kisses down to Ruby's ear where she blows a soft breath into it causing Ruby to shudder. From there Nicole kisses her way down Ruby's neck where she sucks on her pulse point with sudden insistent.

Nicole then runs her hands up and down the front of Ruby's body. She then comes back to cupping Ruby's breast in her hands feeling Ruby's nipples harden under her sensual caress. Ruby moans and presses her breasts into Nicole's hands. Nicole starts to kiss down Ruby's neck to her chest, guiding her lips towards one of Ruby's breasts. Nicole slowly lets the heat of her mouth engulf Ruby's hardening nipple. Swirling her tongue around Ruby's nipple, Nicole extracts purring sounds from Ruby. Ruby places her hand against the back of Nicole's head, holding her there.

Nicole takes Ruby's other nipple in her mouth, rolling it's firmness between her lips and gently nibbling it as Ruby pushes her breast into Nicole's mouth. Ruby hips thrust into Nicole's, rising and falling rhythmically. Ruby's hands slide down Nicole's back until she reaches her bum, taking each cheek in her hands. Ruby slowly squeezes and releases them, Nicole groans in ecstasy. Nicole then lies flat on top of Ruby, pressing her breasts into Ruby's breasts and laying her thigh between Ruby's thighs. Nicole lips caress Ruby's face, her neck, her shoulders as they each start to rhythmically rock into each other.

Their wetness increases, coating them both. Nicole gently starts to rock and rub herself against Ruby's vibrating point of desire, her own clit tingling with want. Each moan loudly with pleasure. "Fuck Nic, make me come", Ruby desperately begs, rocking and rubbing faster. Nicole matches Ruby's movements, pushing harder and gyrating faster. The sustained contact on each other engorged clit, makes Ruby shudder and groan, she is close. Nicole pulls closer to Ruby, she leans in and sucks on Ruby's pulse point on her neck. Ruby arches back and screams, "Fuck Nic", coming hard, her honey juices flow over both of them.

Nicole grunts as she sharply thrusts a couple of times into Ruby and comes, crying loud, "oh Ruby", as she spills her sweet nectar as it combines with Ruby honeyed juices. After a moment, they are both able to breath, "wow", is all they can both say.

* * *

><p>Late morning finds Ruby and Nicole tiredly emerging from the studio and joining Storm and Shannon at the barbeque under the gazebo. After exchanging their good mornings, Ruby eyes off the two adults who have their arms around each other. "So what's the go with you two", Ruby curiously asks.<p>

"Nothing why", Shannon answers slightly confused.

"Well what's with the arms around each other", Ruby gruffly retorts.

"I don't know. Just a carryover from last night", Shannon mildly replies.

"What happened last night", Joey asks with an edge to her voice. As she and Charlie join them.

"Good morning you two", Shannon warmly greets. "I could tease and say Storm showed me a few new things, especially after hearing all those screams of ecstasy from your room Jo. But all we did was cuddle", she cheekily quips.

"Oh god", Charlie groans.

"Yes Charlz. Maybe next time you might want to close the window first before succumbing to your lust", Shannon crows smirking at Charlie's and Joey's embarrassment. "I'm just glad Rubes and Nic closed their window first", she chuckles, causing Ruby and Nicole to blush.

"Fruit juice anyone", Storm nonchalantly interjects. With everyone saying yes, just to change the subject.

Then comes a bellow, "hello! Where the hell are youse?"

"Out the back Ade", Joey calls back.

They all watch as Aden and Renee` come into view walking hand in hand. "Well it looks like more people have had a very good night", Shannon teases as Aden and Renee` gets to them.

"It was quite enjoyable", Renee` answers grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Aden gives out a cough of embarrassment, "yes it was."

"So no more lending out your dick, hey Aden", Storm laconically utters.

"Lending out his dick? What this", Renee squawks unimpressed.

"Well he didn't get the chance to", Nicole states coming to his rescue. "But he said Joey and Charlie could have his sperm though", she finishes off smirking at him.

"Did he", Renee` pointedly remarks glaring at him.

"Yeah, and Great Aunty Colleen said they would make beautiful babies", Ruby cackles.

"It's okay Renee`, we won't ask Aden", Joey reassuringly tells her.

"Thanks. But I agree, youse would have beautiful babies", Renee` responds relieved.

"Hey, don't I get a say in what I do with my sperm", Aden comment indignant.

"No", comes the unanimous answer.

"And I hope it stays in bags for the time being", Storm ominously warns staring at Renee` and Aden.

"We're not rushing into anything", Renee` calmly states.

"Pity. You and Aden would make gorgeous kids", Shannon blandly remarks.

"Yeah as long as they don't end up with boofy heads like Aden", Joey happily teases.

"Oi, I'll give you boofy head", Aden snorts tackling Joey and wrestling her to the ground. Where upon he commences to tickle her.

Shrieking, she call out to Charlie to help her, who is laughing at them. Charlie shakes her head but goes to help her girlfriend, However she finds herself being tackled on top of them by Ruby and Nicole. Renee` joins in as they all end up in a pile tickling one another. Soon Shannon joins in by grabbing the hose and spraying them. Screams and shouts of protests ring out with everyone chasing Shannon to get the hose off her. Storm shakes her head and laughs at the scene in front of her as she continues to cooks their brunch.


	95. Chapter 95

_Hi, this is a longer then normal chapter so I hope you all don't mind. kazintaz in this chapter will get what you asked for, however there will be a twist ;0) I hope you all will enjoy :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 95

Joey is so excited, it is her 24th birthday and Ruby and Nicole had made breakfast this morning of a cheese, bacon and mushroom omelette, a croissant, fruit juice, coffee and a Carmelo Bear. Charlie had questioned the girls about the chocolate for breakfast and Ruby had replied that they eat chocolate in France for breakfast. Charlie had snorted that Ruby had used that excuse when she ate the rest of Joey's chocolate coated strawberries for breakfast after the thank you dinner she stupidity avoided. Ruby had defended herself by saying she also had Joey's 'fishy soupy' dish on toast as well. Before Charlie could respond to that, Joey had shoved half the Carmelo Bear into Charlie's mouth to her surprise. Ruby had laughed and sarcastically pointed out that was what Charlie was hoping that Joey was going to share the chocolate with her. Charlie had protested her innocence, but the glint in her eye suggested that Ruby had been correct.

Joey loved the birthday presents she received. Charlie and Ruby had given her a couple of long sleeve fishing shirts, a couple of pairs of fishing shorts and laptop, which is for the business certificate she is going to doing externally through TAFE. Nicole, Aden and Renee` had given her a beautiful set of fishing knives and a fishing cap which matched her shirts and shorts. Leah and VJ had given her a really nice fishing jacket, also matching what Charlie, Ruby, Nicole, Aden and Renee` gave her. Joey had commented that they looked like a uniform and Ruby had told her it made her look professional. Brett and Casey had presented her a fabulous tide and fishing watch. She has to wait for Storm and Jade's presents, which she would be receiving tomorrow due to Charlie taking her to the City to spend the night at The Sebel Pier One Hotel. Then the next day they will be going over to Storm's place where Jade has planned a birthday surprise for Joey.

Joey eagerly waits for Charlie to pick her up at the Surf Club so they can head to the City and book into the hotel. As she sits and waits, she is join by Renee`, who looks frustrated and dejected. Joey is immediately concerned, she takes Renee`'s hand and gently asks, "hey Ren, what's up?"

"I've just been looking at the real estate properties to find a place in the City to set up my restaurant. But so far, the places that I think would be good locations are so expensive to lease or buy. And the alternate places, the cost to refurbish make them nearly and expensive", Renee` glumly answers.

"Well I'm sure something will turn up", Joey confidently states. She smiles at Renee` and squeezes her hand.

Alf who is packing up a couple of glasses and wiping down the table next to them, interrupts them by curiously asking, "does your restaurant need to be in the City?"

Renee looks at him in slight surprise at his question. "Um, no it doesn't need to be in the City. But where else would I set one up", she enquires intrigued by how Alf might respond.

"Well love, it seems to me that you and young Aden have gotten close. And with him living here I thought you might want to look around here to set up your restaurant", Alf kindly offers his thought on the matter. "Especially with that production mob shooting here in the Bay come February", he adds giving her a quick grin.

"Hey that sounds like a great idea", Joey enthusiastically concurs with Alf. She knows that when Renee` gets her restaurant up and going and it's in the City, more likely Aden would move to be closer to his girlfriend. Joey has been loving the fact that Aden has found someone to love and is now happy. In addition, it has been great to go out with him and Renee with Charlie on double dates. Triple when Ruby and Nicole join them or quadruple if Brett and Casey come along, even quin when Leah and Hazem tag along. Moreover, when Georgia is off at the same time as Charlie it becomes a sextuplet date with her and Jamie joining them. "I'm hoping with the 'Frasier Cove' being shot here it will boost charter bookings", she comments hoping this will be true.

"Yeah I shouldn't lock myself into just looking in the City", Renee` agrees. "I'll check out the local market. You never know", she comments happier then when she first sat down at Joey's table.

"That's the ticket love and you never know, you might find the perfect place around here", Alf warmly touts as he finishes wiping down the table and heads back to the bar.

"So Joey, are you looking forward to your night of carnal pleasures with the delectable Senior Constable Buckton", Renee` teases.

"I sure am", Joey responds grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Good", Renee says smirking at Joey's response. "I wonder what Jade has planned for you tomorrow", she curiously remarks.

"Well it better not be shopping", Joey huffs.

"I don't think so, the shops don't open on a public holiday, do they", Renee` queries dubiously.

"That right, it Australia Day tomorrow, so not shops will be open", Joey comments relieved.

"So I take it, you're not a fan of shopping Jo", Renee` laughs at the relief on Joey's face that no shopping was going to happen.

"No not when it comes to shopping with either Jade or Ruby I'm not a fan", Joey bluntly replies.

"I'm not that bad my Joey", Ruby interjects pouting overhearing Joey's comment. She and Nicole sitting down at Joey's table.

"Rubes I love you, but shopping with you and Jade takes forever", Joey blandly replies. "It took nearly all day, just to buy you a few new uniforms, school books, and shoes", she huffily finishes off.

"I wasn't the only one who needed new school stuff, Nicole was with us too", Ruby defensively retorts.

"Yeah don't remind me", Nicole sourly comments.

"I'm sorry babe; I know you aren't happy about having to repeat year 12. But look on the bright side, we can hang out together", Ruby remarks positively. She was dreading Nicole going to University because she was scared that Nicole would find someone more mature and leave her.

"That is the only good thing about repeating. I feel like a loser", Nicole responds dejected.

"Well we're proud of you for deciding to go back and doing year 12 and not quitting", Joey warmly tells her.

"Thanks Joey", Nicole grateful for Joey and Charlie's support. In addition, it is good to have her dad back. Roman has been very supportive and has encouraged her to go back and do year 12 again.

"And just think Nic, you're not the only mature age student in the family with Joey doing the business certificate through TAFE", Ruby happily adds.

"Maybe we should encourage Aden to do a TAFE course too", Renee` interjects thoughtfully.

"Yeah, it might stop him moaning about his dishpan hands", Ruby laughs.

"Is he still whinging about his hands", Joey snorts.

"Yes", Renee` replies in brusque manner rolling her eyes.

"I told him to use barrier cream", Joey tersely states.

"Yeah he should, it's good stuff", Ruby agrees.

"So Rubes how is the handing out of flyers for your rally going", Joey politely enquires.

"Good", Ruby happily answers. "But John Palmer told me I couldn't hand any out in here. He is such a bigot! Those poor Indonesians refugees, it wasn't their fault that they ended up in hospital! But Palmer thinks they shouldn't get help, that they deserve what happened to them", Ruby angrily rants. "And I still don't know why Charlie won't let me donate some of the money I got from Grant's insurance", Ruby grumpily finishes off. Ruby had been shocked when Tracey Bledcoe showed up with a cheque for two hundred thousand dollars for her. It was Ruby's share in Grant's life insurance pay out; Grant had added her to his insurance. At first Ruby refused to take the cheque, however Tracey persuaded her to take it saying it was the least that she could do for the misery her husband had caused. She had told Ruby to put it toward her future so some good could come from his death.

"As Charlie pointed out, you will need it to pay for your Uni courses. And to help you get set up in your own flat", Joey bluntly states.

"As I told Charlz, I'm going to go to Southern Cross's Yabbie Creek Uni campus, so I won't be moving out", Ruby laconically remarks.

"She meant after you finish Uni. I'm sure Nic will want to move to the City to further her fashion career", Joey trenchantly responds.

"Yeah I will", Nicole agrees, knowing that is what she will have to do to if she wants to get her designs seriously looked at and produced.

"Okay. I just hate where the money came from", Ruby concedes grumbling.

"As Tracey said Rubes, put it towards your future so some good will come from Grant's death", Joey kindly comments knowing Ruby thinks it is blood money. However she liked how Charlie put it, it is compensation for the suffering he caused them.

"So Joey have you packed all the things you need for your night of debauchery", Renee` teases changing the subject.

"Yes", Joey answers grinning and also blushing.

"So you packed your leather whip, gag, nipple clamps and feather teaser. As Charlie has the handcuffs", Aden laughs as he gives Renee` a shy quick kiss.

"Sounds like Aden is giving away his secret fantasy", Nicole remarks giggles.

"Yeah but you have to add cock rings, my leather dominatrix outfit and butt plugs", Renee` nonchalantly responds.

"Cock rings! Butt plugs", Aden squawks, his eyes nearly bugging out of his head. The young women all burst out laughing at his reaction.

"Honey you know you love it when I dominate you in every way", Renee` seductively purrs.

"Renee`", Aden barks embarrassed, his face going several shades of red, as the women continue to laugh.

"What's going on here", Charlie cautiously enquires before she leans down and gives Joey a quick kiss.

"Oh we just found out that Aden likes it when Ren uses cock rings and butt plugs on him", Ruby crows in responds.

"I see. And how did Aden's sex toys come up in conversation? On second thoughts, I don't want to know", Charlie comments slightly shuddering.

"No you don't want to know because then you'd get embarrassed", Aden huffs.

"Why", Charlie hesitantly asks.

"Because your sex toys were mentioned", Aden sourly answers.

"What! Joey", Charlie squawks embarrassed.

"Chill Charlie. I never mentioned any of our sex toys", Joey calmly states.

"But you did say you packed them", Renee` teases.

"Oh god", Charlie groans and rubs her hand across her forehead.

"Come on babe. Time for you to take me to our hotel room of heavenly lust and desire", Joey happily teases wiggling her eyebrows at Charlie and take her hand.

"Yup, can picture Joey's she devil seducing Charlie's she angel cop", Renee` chuckles.

"Now there's a thought. Babe did you pack your uniform", Joey lustfully asks.

"Sweetheart, not in front of our Ruby", Charlie replies embarrassed.

"Okay, but I hope you did, 'cause I packed my beanie", Joey murmurs pouting.

"Beanie", Ruby exclaims confused.

"Look at the time! Got to go", Charlie hurriedly announces. She gives Ruby a quick kiss and hug. "Behave for Leah and I'll see you in a couple of days, bye", she firmly directs as she takes Joey's hand and tugs on it.

"Bye guys", Joey calls out as she lets herself be dragged out by Charlie.

"God I'm going to be scarred for life having nymphos for parents", Ruby utters forlorn.

"Could be worse Ruby, you could have parents who don't give a fuck about you", Aden bitterly responds.

"True. Sorry Ade", Ruby guilty murmurs and gives him a quick hug.

"It's okay Rubes", Aden warmly states. "Now how about a game of pool", he asks smiling.

* * *

><p>After booking into their hotel room, Charlie and Joey spent a pleasant afternoon sightseeing around 'The Rocks'. Now sharing a shower, Charlie gently runs her hands over Joey's wet back. Joey purrs in delight as Charlie moves her hair aside and softly kisses her neck. Charlie then slides her hands around the front of Joey and cups her pert soft breasts. Tenderly kneading Joey's breasts, Charlie presses herself into Joey's back, while she continues to kiss and suck on Joey's neck.<p>

Charlie next starts to roll Joey's hardening nipples between her thumbs and fingers; Joey moans her pleasure at Charlie finger play. Then Charlie glides her right hand slowly down Joey's slick body. She leisurely draws figure 8's over Joey's toned tummy as her left hand continues to teases Joey's nipple. Her right hand creeps lower cupping Joey's sex and gently squeezes it with Joey moving her feet wider a part and moaning, "god yes." Charlie chuckles at Joey's responds as she then spreads Joey lips and unhurriedly teases Joey's now throbbing clit.

Joey rolls her hips and presses back into Charlie causing Charlie to sharply inhale air as Joey's bum rubs on her mound. Charlie stops teases Joey so she can open herself so Joey's gorgeous rump is rubbing on just right the right spot. Joey whimpers at the loss of Charlie's hand however Charlie's hand is soon back teases her erect bundle of tingling nerves. Next Charlie slides one finger then a second finger into Joey hot pulsating opening, as she slowly rides Joey glorious posterior. As Charlie increases the pace of her pumping in and out of Joey moist honey pot so does her thrusting hips to synchronise with her hand.

Joey puts one hand on the tiled wall and the other grips one of Charlie's bum cheeks, this causes Charlie to cry out, "oh yes", as she thrust harder onto Joey's bum. Charlie then seeks out Joey's lips as she kisses her hard as she ups the tempo of her hand and hips. Joey kneads Charlie's butt cheek hard as she and Charlie's tongues thrust in and out of each other's mouths. They each start to moan and pant into each other's mouths as their orgasms start to build rapidly. Charlie is of the brink of coming so she curves her fingers to stroke Joey's g-spot. It does not take long for Joey to reach the same place Charlie is desperately not wanting to topple over without her, especially when she hear Charlie throaty pleas for Joey to come.

When Charlie feels Joey's walls contract around her fingers, Charlie lets go, and her and Joey orgasm hard screaming each other's name. Charlie gently keeps sliding her fingers in and out of Joey as she rides Joey's orgasm. Her own hips slow their thrusting on Joey's bum. As their orgasm dissipates, Charlie gently removes her fingers from Joey and softly kisses Joey's lips, still breathing heavily. Joey laughs in a low voice with her hand still griping Charlie's bum, "I hope I haven't left a bruise hon", she comments when Charlie breaks their kiss.

"I don't mind sporting that bruise especially with how I got it", Charlie happily murmurs in Joey's ear.

"Well you better not let anyone see it or they think we are into the whole S&M scene", Joey giggles.

"I do love Mistress Beanie Girl", Charlie purrs in Joey's ear before she sucks on Joey's earlobe.

"Mmm, and I love Officer Sexy", Joey huskily responds.

"Well if you're a good little criminal, she might come out after we have dinner", Charlie seductively utters.

"How about a victim of a crime instead, who needs consoling", Joey velvet tones teasingly suggest.

"But then I can't use my handcuffs on you", Charlie counters in a sexy voice.

"You can if I'm hysterical and can harm myself", Joey teases.

"Restrain you for your own protection...That works for me", Charlie happily agrees. She then turns Joey around and kisses her passionately while her fingers slowly tease Joey's body.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Joey are once more back into their room after sharing their three-course meals. Which consisted of entrees of 'scallops, Queensland king prawn, pumpkin, spring onion and a vanilla almond emulsion and 'confit pork belly, caramelised apple, puree, crackling', served with a glass of McWilliams's Mount Pleasant Lovedale Semillon. For their main course they had, 'marinated lamb backstrap with white carrot puree, honey glaze heirloom carrots, cumin lamb jus' with a side dish of 'potato puree and broccolini covered in lemon butter. The other main being 'char-grilled scotch fillet, sarladaise potatoes, king brown mushroom, red wine sauce' with a side dish of 'asparagus, confit garlic sautéed on an EVO', served with a glass of Penfold Bin 389 Cabernet Shiraz. Lastly, for dessert they ate 'soft centre dark chocolate pudding with camomile ice cream' and 'vanilla &amp; raspberry crème brûlée, with raspberry sorbet', served with a glass of Hanging Rock S Dessert wine.<p>

Joey sits on the end of the king size bed and falls backward on to it feeling stuffed. Charlie walks over to her and straddles Joey's right then leans down and lightly kisses Joey's lips. Joey smiles and returns Charlie's kiss with her hands running through Charlie's silky smooth hair. Charlie stands up and smiles seductively down at Joey who is grinning at her. Charlie then slowly unzips her dress and pushes it from her tanned shoulders, letting it fall to the floor around her feet. Joey take a deep breath and licks her lips as she stares at her girlfriend who is now only in her hot pink sexy 'Animal Printed Bikini Set'.

Charlie then backs away from Joey leg and the bed, with Joey groaning her disappointment that Charlie moved. However, when Joey sits up and sees where Charlie has gone to, she smiles brightly. She watches in delight as Charlie slips into her uniform. When Charlie is dressed in her police shirt and trousers, she slowly turns around to face Joey. Smiling sweetly, Charlie huskily commands, "strip!"

"I thought I was going to be a victim who needs consoling", Joey wirily states.

"You are sweetheart, but remember you're hysterical, so to reduce self harm you need to strip", Charlie seductively reminds her.

"Well in that case", Joey happily utters getting up and slowly doing a strip tease for Charlie. Charlie giggles when Joey reveals her boxers, which are 'Black Tie Boxer'.

"Very classy sweetheart", Charlie purrs, eye them off hungrily.

"I thought you might like them", Joey murmurs smirking at Charlie. Joey then lets her open shirt fall her shoulders to the floor to reveal a black deep U shaped plunge lift bra.

"Oh my", Charlie utters dry mouth. She thinks 'oh I can't wait to run my tongue down there'. Charlie then tears her glaze away from Joey's breasts to put her hand in her pocket and pull out Joey's pink beanie. Charlie grins at Joey and tosses her the beanie, which Joey easily catches. Next Charlie pulls out her handcuffs out of her other pocket and dangles them from her finger. Joey licks her lips and holds out her wrist for Charlie to cuff her. "Oh we are going to have fun", Charlie comments in a desire filled throaty voice. With that, Charlie slowly advances on Joey.

* * *

><p>The next morning, over at Storm's, finds Jade pacing with Storm and Coco quietly observing her. Sighing loudly, Jade turns to Storm and impatiently asks, "where the hell are they?"<p>

"Why don't you give them a call and find out where they are", Storm calmly responds.

"Hell no! You do it", Jade barks in frustration.

"Oh if I call and interrupt them, then I'll be the one in their bad books", Storm rightfully states.

"Better you then me. They'll forgive you faster", Jade rudely snorts. Just then, a loud beep rings out to announce someone is coming through the front gate. Jade checks the security monitor as sees Charlie's car coming up the driveway. "About fucking time", she huffs.

"Impatient as always Jade", Tess's voice climes through the back sliding door, as she and Rain are enthusiastically greeted by Coco.

"Fucking hell", Jade blurts out startled. "Do you have to sneak up on people", she grumpily retorts.

"We didn't sneak, you were just distracted", Tess sardonically replies. "Anyway where here as requested, to babysit your hound Stormy", she cheerfully states scratching Coco, who is in Rain's arms.

"Thanks for doing this for me guys", Storm warmly comments.

"Our pleasure. Especially with us leaving Tess's sisters to clean up our place", Rain responds chuckling.

"What they made the mess. Celebrating Australia Day the night before", Tess huffs unsympathetically.

"So how many people have you invited", Storm calmly but firmly enquires.

"Not many, just Tess' sisters, Sam, Danni, Kym, Spenc, Blu and Robyn", Rain reassuring answers.

"Where's Blu and Robyn", Joey squawks walking into the open lounge room, dining room and kitchen areas.

"Settle Logan, they aren't here", Storm chuckles walking over to greet her and giving her a hug.

"Good", Joey huffs returning Storm's warm hug.

"Happy birthday honey", Storm loving utters then gives Joey kiss.

"Thanks Doc", Joey happily replies.

Storm releases Joey and smiles at Charlie before she gives her a hug. "Hey Charlie. Did youse have a nice night", Storm innocently asks with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Hi Storm. And yes we did", Charlie slyly answers and returns Storm's hug.

"Happy birthday you", Jade gruffly states and she gives Joey a big hug.

"Thanks Jade", Joey warmly responds hugging her back. As they pull a part Jade surprise Joey by giving her a kiss. "Does this mean you're going to tell me that I can't say you never given me anything", she quips at Jade.

"Damn straight", Jade hoots. "Hi Charlie", she happily greets Charlie and gives her a quick hug.

"Happy birthday Jo", Tess cheerfully wishes as she embraces Joey.

"Thanks Tess", Joey happily responds hugging her back.

"Happy birthday Jo Jo", Rain greets her in a singsong way and giving Joey a quick hug after putting Coco down.

"Thanks Rain", Joey delightfully replies giving Rain a hug. Coco puts one of her paws on Joey's foot and looks up at her expectantly. Joey looks down at her, "hi little one", she greets the pup and bends down and picks her pup. "You getting big", Joey happily remarks as Coco licks her face. "Enough with the tongue bath, yuck", she comments spluttering and putting Coco down. Coco promptly goes over to Charlie to greet her, as Joey wipes puppy slobbery from her face.

Charlie bends down and pats Coco; she is not risking getting a tongue bath liked Joey copped. "Hey Coco, you are getting big", she coos in agreement with Joey.

"Joey, Rain and I got you something for your birthday", Tess happily tells her as she picks the present up off the lounge where she had placed it when she walked in. She then hands it to a surprised Joey.

"Thanks you guys. Youse didn't need to", Joey shyly utters as she takes the present and carefully unwraps it. They have given Joey a beautifully framed picture of bolt lightning lighting up a desert night sky. "Thanks its beautiful", she quietly responds in slight awe of the picture. Charlie, Storm and Jade gather round her to get a look at the picture.

"I took the photo when Tess and I were last in Monumental Valley. We thought you might like", Rain responds please with Joey's reaction.

"I love it", is all Joey can say.

"We're glad you love it", Tess happily remarks. "So where are youse going", she curiously enquires.

"I don't know. Jade where are we going", Joey answers slight apprehensively.

"It's a surprise. And we really need to get going", Jade replies slight worried by their late start.

"Well don't let us hold youse up", Rain crisply responds.

"What do we need", Charlie asks slightly anxious.

"Storm didn't you tell them what they would need", Jade shrills at Storm.

"Yes I did", Storm calmly answers.

"So did youse bring what she told youse", Jade nervously squawks.

"What each of us had to bring two shirts, two pairs of shorts, underwear, swimmers and our thongs, that's all", Charlie uneasily cites the list.

"Yep that's it", Jade succinctly answers.

"Well yes then we're packed", Charlie tightly remarks.

"Okay let's go then. When I move my car out, Charlie you can put your car in", Jade directs. "Rain, Tess have a fun night", she quickly adds as she takes Joey by the hand and pulls her towards the door that leads to the three bay garage.

Quickly placing the picture on the dining table, Joey lets herself be lead away calling over her shoulder, "bye Tess, Rain. Thanks for my present."

"Bye guys, have fun", Charlie comments giggling as she follows Jade and Joey.

"Thanks again for looking after Coco for me. And hopefully we'll see youse tomorrow", Storm states in a thankfully manner as she gives Coco a quick pat on her way to the door that leads to the garage.

* * *

><p>Joey is delighted with Jade's birthday surprise, as the wind rushes over her face and through her hair as they head north on 'Barbarella'. They soon will be dropping anchor at her chosen destination. Joey smiles as Charlie softly kisses her neck as she holds her close from behind. Joey is in her element, a boat, the wind and the ocean, the only things more important to her are Charlie, Ruby, Brett and the two women who have made this birthday treat possible, Storm and Jade. She glazes at Storm who is relaxing reading a book on port side cockpit lounge, where Joey vividly remembers having a couple of lovemaking sessions with her. Jade is lying down reading a 'Cleo' magazine with her head on Storm's lap. Joey had laugh at Storm's unimpressed reaction to Jade using her lap as a pillow. Storm had suggested that Jade go lay on the starboard side lounge and use an actual cushion to rest her head on. Jade had sweetly told Storm that her lap was the right height for her to read her magazine comfortably, Storm had just shaken her head.<p>

Joey is brought out of her musing by Charlie whispering in her ear, "sweetheart why have you brought us to Mystery Island?"

"Alf told me that this year's Australia Day fireworks are going to be bigger and better than last years. So I thought 'hey why not watch them from out on the ocean'", Joey happily responds.

"You know Ruby is going to be majorly pissed off when she finds out we watch them onboard this yacht and didn't invite her", Charlie remarks in a low chuckle.

"Charlie, I love our Ruby, but this is grown ups time. And I don't want to have to put up with eye rolling every five seconds because we're expressing our love", Joey tartly comments.

"I couldn't agree more sweetheart", Charlie lightly tells her. She then gives Joey a brief passionate kiss for emphasis.

Joey blissfully smiles when she and Charlie break their kiss. Joey then calls out, "Storm we need to drop the sails."

Storm lifts Jade's head and slides off the lounge to start lowering the sails as Joey manoeuvres the yacht into an anchoring position south side of Mystery Island. It does not take Joey and Storm that long to have the sails down and the anchor to be dropped. While the two experience sailors carry out their tasks, Charlie joins Jade on the port cockpit lounge to watch them perform the duty of anchoring the yacht. Jade takes out the chilled bottle of Dom Perignon brut vintage, and pours a glass of it for both her and Charlie. Charlie gladly takes the offered glass of champagne as Joey and Storm finish securing the yacht. Next Joey and Storm go and retrieve the inflatable 6.5-meter Scorpion striker, which they will use to get to the Island with. Storm lowers the very clever rotating steps and transom at the yacht's stern.

Once Storm and Joey have the rib in the water, Joey securely ties it to the stern. They then join Charlie and Jade on the cockpit lounges, with Joey sitting down next to Charlie, with Storm coming to sit on the starboard side lounge. Jade cocks an eyebrow up at Storm, "what, are you to good for us to sit with", she snorts.

"No, I just don't want you to use me as a pillow again", Storm blandly retorts spalling out on the lounge.

"I wasn't going to lie on you. I'd spilled my champers if I did", Jade responds in a hoity toity manner. "So Jo, are we off to the Island for a spot of lunch", she asks using her best upper class voice.

Joey laughs at Jade before she happily responds, "no, I thought we could go over to the island for a look around and a swim. Before we come back for a late lunch."

"Sounds good sweetheart", Charlie contentedly agrees with her girlfriend.

"Well we better get our togs on then", Storm briskly responds as she gets up. The other heartily agree with Charlie and Jade quickly finishing off their champagne and following Joey and Storm down into the hull of the yacht.

* * *

><p>Once they are over on the island, Joey and Charlie go off to look around, leaving Storm somewhat hesitantly applying sunscreen to the back of a topless Jade. After quickly finishing applying sunscreen to Jade, Storm heads off to explore the Mystery Island. Storm aimless explores the coastline before heading inland where she discovers about a dozen corroding forty-four gallon drums. Not wanting to get to close to them due to the possibility that they might be hazardous, Storm makes general mental note of the area, so she can report the find to the EPA. Skirting wide around the drums, Storm heads off towards the beach.<p>

On her way back, a sound attracts her attention, so she goes and investigates it. She soon discovers the source of the noise. Storm finds Joey leaning with her back against a tree, gripping one handed to a low down branch, her other hand holding the back of Charlie's head to her. Charlie is kneeling in front of Joey, with Joey's left leg over her shoulder, with her head moving up and down. Storm stands there in stunned surprise softly uttering "oh god', as she watches Charlie's left hand snakes up Joey's torso to play with Joey's exposed gorgeous naked breasts. Joey's passion filled cries alert Storm to the fact that Joey is nearing orgasm. Storm swallows hard and quietly backs away from the lovemaking couple. Upon bursting onto the beach from the scrub, Storm spots Jade, who is laying on her back on her towel display her beautiful full breasts. "Fuck", Storm murmurs through gritted teeth, as she heads to the rib. Once at the rib, Storm quickly takes off her cap, sunglasses, shirt and thongs, leave her wearing her swimming top and board short. Storm turns towards Jade and croaks out, "Jade can you bring my towel with you when you come back a board?"

Hearing Storm's request, Jade sits up, leans back onto her elbows, and looks at her. "Sure", she answers confused.

"Thanks", Storm briefly replies, then turns, heads into the water and swims towards the yacht.

"What the fuck was that about", Jade confusedly amuses watching Storm power through the clear blue water. "Strange woman", she concludes lying back down.

* * *

><p>Storm, who has now showered and is wearing a singlet top and new pair of board short, puts down an ice-surrounded tray of seafood. It consists of Morton Bay bug tails, peeled tiger prawns, cleaned cracked mud crabs and oysters in open shells. She places the tray next to chilled platter of mixed fruit slices of mango, watermelon, rockmelon, kiwi fruit, apple and navel oranges. She is about to go get the ice bucket that has a bottle of Bay of Fires Pinot Gris, when Jade comes down the stairs in to the saloon area. Storm smiles at her, then turns to walk to the galley, however Jade reaches out and places her hand on Storm's arm. Stopping she turns back to her, "what's up", Storm lightly asks.<p>

"You tell me", Jade counters with slight concern in her voice.

"Nothing that I know about", Storm responds calmly, however, with slight confusion in her voice.

"Bullshit. You take off swimming back here for some ungod reason! And not to mention you've been acting weirder than normal. So what gives", Jade gruffly persists as she flops down onto the saloon's lounge.

"I'm tired Jade. I'm tired of pretending", Storm quietly confesses.

Jade looks up at her friend and can see tired defeat in her slate grey eyes. She thought spending so much time with Joey was not helping Storm get over her and now Storm has confirmed her suspicions. Jade gently utters, "then stop pretending."

"Okay", Storm softly murmurs. She then leans down and gives Jade a heated kiss. Jade is stunned for a moment before breaking the kiss.

Jade stares at Storm and squawks, "you want me?"

Storm kneels between Jade's leg and replies smiling, "yes I want you." Then Storm kisses Jade again, who returns her kiss.

Storm puts her hand inside Jade's open beach shirt and softly runs her hands up the side of Jade's body. Jade moans wrapping her legs around Storm waist, an arm around her shoulder, running a hand through Storm's short hair and pulling Storm to her. They continue to tongue kiss each other hungrily as Storm's hands slowly move around to Jade's back tenderly caressing her soft skin. Storm then moves her mouth to kiss and suck on Jade's sensitive neck, eliciting a groan of pleasure from Jade's lips. "Fuck I wanted you to do this for the last two years", Jade confesses, her voice full of desire.

Storm kisses up to Jade's ear and huskily breaths into her ear, "then why did you keep running away from me?"

"I was scared I'd just be the 'get back on the horse' fuck for you, and I wanted to be more then that", Jade truthfully confesses.

Storm draws back and seriously gazes at Jade. "Jade you were never going to be just a fuck to me. I fell in love with you. You were the reason I finally took off my wedding ring", Storm honesty tells her.

"You fell in love with me", Jade repeats astounded.

"Yes", Storm softly utters gently touching Jade's face.

Jade smiles at Storm, then grabs her pulling her down and kisses her passionately. Storm responds just as passionately, letting her hands teases the sides of Jade's breasts. Jade grasps the back of Storm singlet reefing it up. Stopping their kissing so Jade can remove Storm's singlet, all thoughts of Joey and Charlie are forgotten in their lust haze. Once Storm's singlet is removed, tosses it across the lounge as Jade leans forward suck on Storm's small breast. Storm groans in heavenly bliss, however she gently removes Jade's mouth from her breast. Next, she captures Jade's lips with hers and leans her back into the lounge. Storm then starts kissing down Jade's throat, her hands gently cupping Jade's breasts, her thumbs lightly stroking across Jade's semi-hard nipples. "Oh god Storm", Jade croaks as a wave of pleasure shudders through her body.

Storm continues kisses down Jade's neck to her collarbone, down the front of her chest until she reaches between Jade's glorious breasts. Storm reaches up behind Jade's neck and unties the top of her bikini top. Storm then draws the end down front of Jade until her breasts are exposed. Storm then lightly teases Jade's nipples with the tip of her tongue whilst her hands slide behind Jade's back so she can untie the rest of Jade's bikini top. Once undone, Storm pulls the top from Jade and tosses it in the direction her singlet went. Jade put a hand on the back of Storm's head and pushes her towards her aching breast, however Storm resists, having other ideas to Jade's dismay.

Storm then licks, kisses and sucks her way down Jade's stomach, swirling her tongue around Jade's belly button before continuing her descent. Storm runs the tip of her tongue across the top of Jade's bikini bottom and lifts her eyes looking up Jade's body to her eyes. "Please", Jade begs, her voice comes out breathy. Storm glides her hand over and down Jade's body until they reach her bikini bottom. Once there, Storm removes Jade's swimmer bottoms and gazes at Jade's glistening pussy and inhales sharply at the wonderful view. Storm then trails her fingertips up Jade's bear inner thighs. "Oh god", Jade utters in a low breathless voice.

Next, Storm cups Jade's bum cheeks and lowers her mouth to Jade's eagerly waiting hot pussy. Storm kisses it like she is kissing Jade's sensual mouth, her tongue lightly caressing all of her open honey pot. The sensation causes Jade to roll her hips as if she could kiss Storm back. Storm moans causing a vibration to pass through Jade's sexy making her head flick back, her body arch and softly cry out, "fuck Storm!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Charlie wonders what is taking Jade so long to get back with their drinks. So she tells Joey she is going to find out what has happened with Jade and their drinks. Becoming impatient, Charlie heads from the cockpit lounge area down into the saloon. She is about to make a sarcastic remark asking Jade is she squeezing the grapes. However, the quip dies on her lips as she spies Storm with her head between Jade's legs. Charlie freezes in total shock as she continues to watch Storm pleasure Jade. As Charlie watches, her body responds to it our accord. Charlie finds that one hand is playing with a nipple of one of her breasts and the other hand is inside her bikini bottoms teasing her clit.<p>

Joey then gets curious as to what might be keeping the women, so she heads down into the saloon. At the bottom of the stairs, she is met with Charlie back, which she slides her arms around to hold her from behind. Looking over Charlie's shoulder, she is greeting to the view of a naked Jade receiving oral pleasure for a half-naked Storm. "Oh my", Joey whispers in disbelief. She then becomes aware of Charlie intimately touching herself, "Charlie", Joey softly squeaks in Charlie's ear. Charlie turns her head at hearing her name and gives Joey a searing kiss.

Charlie replaces her hands with Joey's to Joey's total dismay. Joey is about to protest until Charlie roughly undoes the top of her board shorts and plunges her hand between Joey's leg. Charlie then quickly teases Joey's clit. Joey moans and becomes aware just how hot, wet and turned on her girlfriend is. Joey then slides two of her fingers into Charlie and starts to pump in and out of her as Charlie does the same to her. They both moan loudly from the pleasure and desire their finger fucking and voyeurism is causing.

Jade hears their moans and looks over at Joey and Charlie fucking each other. This turns Jade on even more and with Storm's wonderful probing tongue exploring her love canal she is very close to coming. As Storm tongue finds her g-spot, a heavenly delicious warmth starts to spread through her body. As Storm's increases her tongue strokes on Jade's g-spot, she feels her wall contract and Jade stiffen, then all of a sudden, Jade screams out her name. The power of her orgasm sweeps through her like a hot tidal wave. With Storm's tongue continuing to stroke her one orgasm turn to two and two quickly followed by a third. Jade then begs Storm to stop due to the pleasure making it hard for her to breath. Storm acquiesces and slowly draws her mouth away from Jade's delicious honey pot.

Storm slides up Jade lightly sweat coated body to first quickly suck on her nipples, then ascending to capture Jade's sweet lips. Jade can taste herself on Storm tongue and lips as she returns Storm passionate kiss. Storm then becomes aware of moaning which is not coming from her or Jade. Breaking her and Jade's kiss, Storm turns her head to see the sight of Charlie and Joey lovingly finger fucking each other. "Wow", Storm utters in amazement.

"Wow indeed. Do think they might like a hand", Jade cheekily asks with a wicked grin on her face.

"I dunno", Storm huskily responds watching the women pleasure each other and getting more turned on.

"Let's go and see", Jade mischievously states as she gently pushes Storm up so she can get up.

Once up she takes Storm's hand and steps over to Charlie and Joey who are too caught up in what they are doing to notice Storm and Jade standing in front of them. Jade tentatively strokes Charlie's eyes closed face as Joey sucks on Charlie's pulse point. Charlie eyes flick open at Jade gently touch, "hey. Would you like a hand", Jade whispers to her before she stands on tippy toes and French kisses Charlie. To her delight, Charlie kisses her back. While she kisses Charlie, Jade's nimble fingers undo Charlie's bikini top and it falls to the floor. She then brings the hand she is holding with Storm up to one of Charlie's breasts, and together they gently squeeze it.

With Charlie's bikini top no longer touching the back of her hand, Joey moves her mouth away from Charlie's neck to discover that Charlie is kissing Jade. She also can see Jade and Storm's hand kneading Charlie's other breast. Looking up, she comes face to face with Storm, "hi", Storm softly utter. Storm then leans into kiss Joey, however stops a breath short of Joey's lips, Joey moves the rest of the way to kiss Storm. They hungrily kiss one another, relishing the moment.

However the kiss is interrupt by Jade crisply demanding, "Storm you need to kiss Charlie." Breaking the kiss Storm raises a questioning eyebrow at Jade, "what, it's my turn to kiss Joey", Jade tersely states. With that, Jade moves behind Storm and give her a gently shove over so she can stand on the bottom step. Once on the step, Jade pounces onto Joey's lips and soundly kisses her.

With a small shake of her head, Storm gazes at Charlie, before they both move in to slowly kiss one another. With Jade moving over to kiss Joey, it leaves only Storm's hand on Charlie's breast. As they tongue kiss, Storm gently rolls Charlie's hard nipple between her thumb and fingers, this causes Charlie to moan into her mouth. Storm then kisses down to Charlie's chin, then throat to her clavicle, then down to between Charlie's breasts. Next Storm replaces her hand with her mouth, her tongue swirling around and over Charlie's erect nipple, with Charlie murmuring in delight. Storm then makes a channel with her tongue folding it around Charlie's nipple before sliding her tongue up and down on her nipple. Charlie puts her hand on the back of Storm's head holding her there, while she thrusts her breast forward. Storm takes Charlie's hint and suck hard on her nipple, Charlie blissfully groans.

On hearing Charlie sounds of pleasure, Jade backs out of her and Joey's kiss. She then puts a hand on Storm's shoulder and pushes down on it. Storm resists for a second, however gives into Jade unspoken request, releasing Charlie's nipple and sinking to her knees. Jade then gently takes Joey's hand from out of Charlie's bikini bottom, this causes Charlie to whimper. "Patience Charlie. You're about to experience the wondrous delight of Storm's mouth", Jade seductively purrs. "Right Joey", she adds asking for Joey's consent. She then lifts Joey's fingers to her mouth and slowly sucks Charlie's cream from them.

"Right", Joey lustfully agree knowing the fabulous feeling Charlie is about to discover as she enjoys Jade sucking on her fingers.

From her kneeling position, Storm lightly runs a fingertip across the top of Charlie's bikini bottoms. Looking up at Charlie she patiently waits for Charlie's permission, Charlie nods her head a few time. Storm smiles at her, then unties the bows, which are keeping Charlie's bottoms in place. Once undone, the bikini bottoms fall to the floor. Storm then opens Charlie's lips and slowly starts to lick all of her sexy. "Fuck", Charlie cries out in pleasure. Storm move between Charlie's legs so she can support her while she fucks Charlie with her tongue.

Storm's mouth seals over Charlie's pussy lips, her tongue explores, tastes and strokes her pulsating pussy. Next Storm slowly circles her opening with the tip of her tongue as she slides her right hand up Charlie's body until it is on her left breast. Then she circles Charlie's clit with her tongue. Flicking Charlie's clit with her tongue, Storm quickens the pace matching the stroking on Charlie's nipple. Then Storm thrust her tongue deep inside Charlie, causing her to buck hard onto Storms mouth. Storm then strokes in a circular pattern as she explores Charlie's wonderful moist warm silky cave. Arching, Charlie blissfully cries out again "oh fuck yes".

Storm slides in and out of her, quicken the pace, sensing Charlie is on the blink of orgasming, Storm huskily begs, "Charlie, please come on my tongue." Storm darts her tongue back inside Charlie curving it up to find her g spot and quickly works her spot. Charlie's muscles contract, she arches and her legs tremble then she stills.

Charlie is rocked by a powerful orgasm as it surges through her body, she ejaculate and she screams, "fuck Storm". As they continue to ride her waves of ecstasy, ever little moment of Storm's tongue causes Charlie to orgasm again. After a couple more orgasm Charlie pleads, her breathing laboured, "Storm please, stop". Storm holds very still until Charlie's body stops trembling. Then Storm moves slightly and lowers Charlie down to the floor, Charlie turns to sit with her back leaning on Storm's front.

While Storm is pleasuring Charlie, Jade as finished sucking Joey's fingers. She then places Joey's fingers between her legs and hold Joey's hand, starts rubbing her very wet pussy with Joey's hand. As she feels Joey respond by rubbing and teasing her, Jade lets go of Joey's hand. Next Jade puts in hand down Joey's board shorts, and discovers she has gone commando. Jade gently teases Joey's erect clit, causing Joey to moan and open her legs wider. With this unspoke invitation, Jade slips two of her into Joey extremely slick opening. Joey reciprocates by thrusting two of her own fingers into Jade heated centre.

They both start to slowly slide in and out of each other, with Jade quickly one-handed removing Joey bikini top. Jade then frantically kisses Joey as she listens to Charlie's lusty moans. Joey returns Jades fiery kiss and up the pace of her hand, which Jade matches. Vigorously pumping in and out of each other, they both curve their fingers to find each other's sweet spot. When they find the other's g-spot, it does not take long for their orgasms to rise to the surface. They both rub each other's clit their thumbs while stimulating her g-spot with their fingertip. Joey and Jade feel the other's inner muscle spasm especially after hearing Charlie's throaty cries of her release. They both arch their backs and buck, then their bodies stiffen as their orgasms washes over like a Summer storm. Each crying out the other's name.

After the waves of her orgasm subsides Joey collapses onto the U shape couch close to the dining table. She takes an exhausted Jade down with her. Next giggling starts, which soon comes hearty laughter from the women. Joey sits up with Jade moving to sit on her lap. After the laughter subsides, Joey quips, "Well Jade, this was a very interesting birthday surprise. How did you come up with the idea of an orgy as my birthday present?"

"It was just one of those natural occurrences", Jade wittily responds.

"Now I know why you told Ruby you weren't tell her what Joey's surprise was", Charlie jokingly remarks.

"Can't scar her with seeing us enjoying carnal pleasure now, can we", Jade cheekily retorts. "Although poor Stormy there must be about ready to burst", Jade quips with lusty look in her eyes.

Charlie slips an hand between them and strokes between Storms legs. "Oh my Storm you are saturated", Charlie purrs with mischief showing her in eyes as Storm breaths in sharply.

Just then, Jade's stomach starts to rumble causing the women to burst out laughing. Next Charlie's stomach protests it emptiness. "Well it looks like my carnal pleasure will have to wait until after we feed some complaining bellies", Storm chuckles. As if on cue Joey's stomach rumbles in agreement. "Come on the food is already out", she finishes off saying.

Storm helps Charlie up, after she gently removes, Charlie's exploring fingers from between her trembling legs. Jade slips of Joey's lap and moves around the couch to let Charlie sit next to Joey, who as shifted closer to Jade. Storm heads of towards the galley, "Storm where are you going", Joey asks slightly concerned.

"To get the wine", Storm informs her with a smile on her face.

Jade picks an oyster and grins wickedly at Storm. "Babe after lunch your our dessert", she declares with a predator glint in her eye.


	96. Chapter 96

_G'day all, just letting you know that the song 'Save the Land' is a Trisha Yearwood and Lee Kernaghan duet. I hope you enjoy ;0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 96

Ruby has just finished her rally speech on the plight of the sick refugees and the reasons for why they needed everyone's help. She had been heckled by ignorant louts; however, she remained calm, which in itself was an achievement for her. Now John Palmer was having his say about the refugees saying they should be sent back to their own country to stop them being a drain on the local taxpayer's money. A group of young ignorant guys cheered loudly at John Palmer's point of view.

Then on seeing Hazem, they started calling him a terrorist and telling him to go back to his own country. At that Hazem told them he was born in Australia therefore, he was in his own country. Then the ignoramuses started in on how badly he built things because John Palmer had told them. John on hearing that, had tried to get the jerks to leave, however it took Alf, Roman, Aden and Miles to lend their weight, as well as Georgia, Tim and Angelo who were in their uniforms, which got the group of young bigots leave. Hazem thanked them and so did Leah who was enjoying Australia Day with him.

The rest of the rally went well with Liam providing an impromptu music, which saw others join him. The eclectic group was made up of young Christians camping at the caravan park, musos on holiday and music students from the high school and University. Liam even got Ruby up to sing a duet with him, 'Save The Land', which went over a treat. With the increased number of people drawn in by the music, they passed around the collection tin and raised just over another thousand dollars.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, as the fireworks soar high above Summer Bay beach, Jade has just popped open a bottle of 1998 Dom Perignon Brut Rose`. She pours everyone a glass of champaign and hands a glass to each of the women. After settling herself between Storm's legs and leans back onto Storm's chest, she raises her glass, "happy birthday Joey. I hope you have many more like today", Jade cheekily salutes.<p>

"Now there's an interesting thought", Storm murmurs with a wicked grin on her face, as she gently stokes the outer side of Joey's feet with her feet.

"And yesterday", Charlie lustfully utters laying back in Joey's arms as she plays footsies with Jade.

"Yes the last 36 hours have been orgasmic", Joey blissfully chuckles as she caresses Storm's feet in return.

Then a erotic image flash through Joey's mind of what happened early, when she went into the galley to check on Storm and find out how dinner was going. She had found Storm wearing only her barbeque apron as she walked into the galley. Walking up behind Storm, Joey had gently cupped Storm's bare bum and softly squeezed her cheeks, while she tenderly kissed Storm's shoulder. Next she had undone the apron strings so she could slide her hands around to Storm's well defined abs. Joey had then whispered that she had missed touching her and Storm had responded by tell her she had missed her touches as well.

From there Joey had let her hands roam all over Storm's muscular body as their lips hungrily sort each other out. Joey had then ended up on her knees and under Storm's apron. She was in heaven when she brought Storm to orgasm with her tongue and having her cry out her name. She then was taken by surprise when Storm had picked her up and took her into the saloon and laid her on the lounge. Storm then had taken charge and ravaged her body quickly bringing her to several orgasms with her tongue deep inside Joey's delicious honey pot. Storm then crawled up Joey's sweat coated body and had positioned herself on top of Joey. She had leant down and kisses Joey has she slowly rocked her hips causing erotic friction between each other's legs. Soon Storm's hips thrust urgently into Joey, with Joey gripping Storm tone bum as their orgasms broke over them. Storm had collapsed onto Joey, huskily moaning Joey's name, with Joey calling out Storm's name in sweet release.

Now here they are drinking champaign and watching Summer Bay's Australia Day fireworks, have sailed the yacht closer on the riverside of the Bay. This is not how Joey pictured today would have gone. Nevertheless, she is not unhappy how it turned out. Though she knows, they will all have to talk about what happened and what it means to them. However, for now, she is going to enjoy her champaign, whilst lying on the portside cockpit lounge holding Charlie in her arms and play footsies with Storm.

* * *

><p>After the fireworks are over, Leah and Hazem walk back to the Diner hand in hand. Leah is hoping tonight is the night that her and Hazem will consummate their fledgling relationship. She and Hazem have been taking it slow due to rushing their past relationships, Leah with Roman and Hazem with a local nurse named Paige. As they walk towards the Diner on the river beach Leah admiringly states, "you are an angel you know that. Putting up with those guys today, at the rally and not going ballistic at them."<p>

"Well it's not the first time I've deal with racial slurs", Hazem calmly remarks. "It's just a lot of water off a staggeringly handsome ducks back", he finishes off in a teasing manner.

"Oh god", Leah chuckles lightly punching Hazem on the shoulder. "But seriously you shouldn't have to put up with it. Those turkeys should grow up", she firmly comments.

"Yeah you're right. But all I can do to deal with it is just ignore it and get on with what's important in my life. And at the moment, that's you", Hazem honestly responds looking adoringly at Leah.

"As I said, angel", Leah warmly gushes before tenderly touching his face and standing on tiptoes to kiss him softly on his lips.

Hazem responds by gently kissing Leah back, and when they draw a part, he huskily utters, "so are you."

They smile lovingly at one another before starting again to walk towards the Diner. However they notice that the louts from earlier that day have parked themselves outside the Diner and have a fire going in a forty-four gallon drum. "They're the tools from the rally. Let's go this way", Hazem states slightly concerned, as he starts to lead Leah up a track close to the Diner.

"Yeah that's a good idea", Leah agrees worried letting herself be lead.

As Leah and Hazem walk up to the grassy area just outside the Diner, they try to make their way inside unnoticed, however, they are spotted. Next, they hear, "hey there's the fucking terrorist!" They are then set upon by the bigoted mongrels, with Leah being grabbed and roughly torn from Hazem's grasp, as Hazem is knocked to the ground. Leah is heavily shoved out of the way, as she screams at the louts to leave Hazem alone. When she tries to intervene, she is knocked to the ground as the hooligans continually kick and punch Hazem whilst he is on the ground.

* * *

><p>At this time, Alf and John are walking past the back of the Diner arguing, "mate you have to do something", Alf grouses at John.<p>

"What, this isn't my fault", John blusters, trying state his innocent to what had happened at the rally.

"Flamin' bullshit mate, if you hadn't of stuck your nose into the gym's business, none of that bigoted crap would have happened", Alf firmly retorts. "So now you need to act as a council official and make a public stance against these rednecks", he growls.

"This isn't my problem", John whines trying to weasel out of he's civic responsibility. Then, he and Alf notice what is going on with Leah and Hazem. They make a dash over to them to try and help get the louts off Hazem.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Ruby, Nicole and Geoff are walking towards the Diner coming from the 'Elsa's Park'. They are happily talking about how much money the rally made and hoping that it has helped shine a light on the plight of the refugees. As they near the Diner, they can hear and see Leah screaming at a group of young men to get away and screaming Hazem's name in agony. "This doesn't look good", Geoff utters worried before he talks off running towards Leah. Ruby and Nicole chase after him.<p>

Alf, John and Geoff get to the louts and push them off Hazem, while Ruby and Nicole protectively hold Leah. Once Alf, John and Geoff have got the angry drunken louts off Hazem, Alf and Geoff pick up Hazem while John tries to talk to the drunken lout. Ruby and Nicole help Leah into the Diner with Alf and Geoff dragging a semi-conscious Hazem inside.

On arriving inside, Irene directs Colleen to call for an ambulance and police whilst she helps attend to Hazem. Alf meanwhile closes and locks the Diner door, just before the Diner comes under attack from the angry drunken louts. The Diner's wooden louvers are attacked and broken with Alf barely managing to close the glass-sliding window. However, it is quickly broken with Alf cursing, "the flamin' mongrels have gone mad."

Then a Molotov cocktail comes hurtling through the broken window smashing onto the floor. Geoff quickly grabs a tablecloth from off a table and starts beating out the flames with it. Nicole runs to the kitchen to grab the fire extinguisher and between her and Geoff, they quickly put out the flames. However and second and a third Molotov cocktail come through the window and quickly setting things ablaze. At that point Irene with the help of Ruby and Martha, who was having a quiet dessert at the Diner before the riot started, move a how unconscious Hazem into the kitchen. Where they learn that the ambulance and police are going to be awhile due to a crash involving multiple vehicles.

"This is ridiculous we could be seriously hurt by the time they get here! I'm calling Charlie", Ruby states in a panicked voice. She then calls her mother; it does take long for Charlie to answer. "Charlie we need help", she blurts out before Charlie finishes saying hello.

* * *

><p>Over on the yacht Charlie immediately tenses up and sits up, "Rubes what's wrong", she asks concerned.<p>

"A fucking drunken mob got us pinned in the Diner and they're trying burn us out", Ruby responds in terror. "And the police and ambulance is going to take ages to get to us. Charlie Hazem is really hurt", she tearfully tell her mother.

"Hold on Rubes, help is on its way", Charlie confidently remarks, even though inside she is freaking out.

"Thanks mum", Ruby gratefully utters.

"Hang in there sweetheart, I'm coming", Charlie firmly states as Charlie's protective nature kicks in.

"Please hurry", Ruby pleas.

"I will, bye", Charlie strongly replies, and then she disconnects the call.

Before Charlie can say anything Storm who is looking out over the yacht towards the Diner, remarks in a hesitant manner, "What the hell. What's happening at the Diner?"

"What", Joey and Jade ask in unison looking in that direction. They see orange light moving through the air in an arcing movement.

"It's under attack by an out of control drunken mob", Charlie briefly answers as she calls Georgia. "Georgia I need you to get over to the Diner now", she harshly spits out.

* * *

><p>Georgia barely getting her rank and name out before Charlie barked at her. "Charlie I can't. I'm in the middle of sorting out a multiple vehicle crash", Georgia tersely responds.<p>

"Georgia the Diner is under attack by an out of control mob and they're trying to set it on fire with people still it", Charlie desperately explains. She is stressing out about Ruby.

"Fuck! Okay I'll dispatch one of the units here to Diner", Georgia reassuringly states.

"And Georgia, have one of the ambulances redirect to the Diner after they've dropped their patients off at the hospital. Apparently Hazem has been seriously hurt, also send some firies", Charlie tells her trying to get herself into cop mode.

"Will do Boss", Georgia responds in her no nonsense manner as she ends the call. "Hogan. I need you to take over here. There's a situation happening at the Diner! Also I need you to redirect an ambulance to the Diner and send some firies there as well", she calls out to him.

"Okay no problems, I'll get on to it", Tim calls backs.

"Rosetta you're with me", Georgia orders as she quickly walks to her patrol car.

"Why, what's up", Angelo curiously asks joining her at the patrol car. He had offered to help out at the multiple vehicle crash site, which had surprised Georgia.

"There's a riot happening at the Diner and the rioters are trying to burn it down with people still inside", Georgia tells him as they both climb into the patrol car.

"Fucking hell! Do we know what caused the riot", Angelo exclaims genuinely concerned for the wellbeing of the Diner occupants.

"Probably a carryover from what happened at the rally today", Georgia states making a calculated guess as she focuses of the road.

"Yeah for a moment they I thought we might have had to intervene. But for fuck sake what happened at the rally wasn't bad enough to try to burn down the Diner", Angelo comments in disbelief at some people mentality.

"You got redneck mentality, add booze and a public figure making inflammatory remarks and you've got the recipe for a perfect riot storm", Georgia touts in disgust.

"Yeah I suppose you're right", Angelo agrees as they speed towards the Diner.

* * *

><p>Back onboard the yacht, Charlie makes a second phone, "hey Roman its Charlie. I need you to get over to the Diner. Ruby, Nicole, Leah and some others are trapped inside by a drunken mob. And Hazem needs medical attention", she quickly informs him. She knows Roman with his SAS training has some medical training.<p>

* * *

><p>"What? When did this happen", Roman asks confused because it was not that long ago that he saw his daughter and Ruby at the Surf Club.<p>

"It's happening now. Ruby just called me. I got onto Watson and she is sending a unit but I don't know how long it will take to get there", Charlie fretfully answers.

"Okay, well Aden and Brett are with me. So we'll go and see what we can do", Roman reassuringly states. Aden and Brett give him a curious look at hearing their names mentioned.

"Be careful Roman, the mob is trying to burn them out", Charlie tightly informs him.

"What the fuck! We're going now", Roman growls incensed that someone is trying to hurt his little girl.

As he hangs up Aden asks slightly worried, "what's going on Roman?"

"Some dead shits are trying to burn down the Diner with Nic, Ruby, Leah and god knows how many others still inside", Roman angrily replies.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get going", Brett barks wanting to protect his extended family and friends. "Case...", is all he can get out before she interrupts him.

"No way are you leaving me here", Casey adamantly states.

"Same here", Renee` firmly chimes in.

"I'm with them", Jamie comments in agreement. As all of them, leave the Surf Club in a hurry.

* * *

><p>Charlie turns to Joey, however she sees her at the stern of the yacht dropping the rotating steps and folding transom. She then turns back to the others to find Storm coming back up from the hull. She is holding a camera in one hand and a small case in the other. Storm hands Charlie the small case upon reaching her, Charlie opens it and finds a flare gun and a four flares inside it. "Just in case", Storm ominously utters.<p>

Charlie gives Storm a brief nod as she walks to the stern of the boat with Storm and Jade following closely behind. Joey is the first down the steps to the swimming platform, next is Charlie, then Storm, followed by Jade. Charlie and Jade hold the Scorpion striker steady as Joey steps into it and starts it up. Charlie jumps aboard it and then holds out her hand to Jade who takes it and gets aboard. Storm unties the strike and quickly jumps on board it. Once everyone is onboard the striker, Joey slowly manoeuvres away from the platform before gunning the engine and heading straight for the Diner.

* * *

><p>Inside the Diner the fire extinguisher has just ran out, Nicole drops it, grabs a tablecloth and quickly goes into the kitchen to wet it. She goes back out into the Diner to join Alf and Geoff to help beat out the flames, which are spreading rapidly. They are soon joined, by Ruby who tells them that Hazem who had came to, is complaining his head and eyes are hurting. Geoff yells, "We need to get out of here!"<p>

"We're safer in here, then outside with them blood thirty mongrel", Alf angrily retorts.

"Every time we put one fire out another starts", Geoff bellows in frustration as he beats on the flames.

"Well mate just keep going and do the best you can", Alf replies in an encouraging manner as he fights the blaze.

"Maybe we should risk sending people outside", Geoff argues, feeling the futility of the situation.

"Geoff, Charlie will get us help, I know she will! So let's just concentrate on putting these flames out", Ruby yells trying to stay positive.

Just as Ruby finishes saying that, another Molotov cocktail sails through the broken window landing at the door. The flames have now affectively blocked them in. Nicole goes over to the door and tries to put out the flames there. While she is doing that, Alf here a commotion going on outside, however he does not have time to wonder what is happening as he needs to concentrate on putting out the fire.

* * *

><p>On arriving that the Diner, Roman, Aden, Renee`, Brett, Casey and Jamie see John Palmer bail, as mob of drunken rednecks throwing beer bottles at the Diner with a couple of guys bashing at the windows with paddles. Next, they see an idiot throw a Molotov cocktail at one of the damaged window. "Fucking hell! Come on Aden and Brett", Roman loudly orders, as the dashes into the fray.<p>

"Please stay", Aden pleads with Renee`, before he joins Roman.

"Case", Brett gruffly begs.

"Go", Casey orders. Brett gives her a quick nod and runs off after Roman and Aden. "What can we do to help", she asks Renee` and Jamie in dismay, as she watches the chaotic scene.

"Well I'm going to turn off the electricity and gas", Jamie succinctly informs them. She knows the potential danger they posses in a situation like this.

"Then let's do it", Renee` brusquely states, glad for some action to take. The young women set about finding and turning off the electricity and gas.

* * *

><p>Joey runs the striker straight out onto the beach, they can see the carnage taking place. Charlie quickly takes in the scene and tries to assess the best course of action to take. She notices that Roman has arrived and has quickly subdued the guy bashing on the Diner windows with a paddle. Roman is how setting about taking other idiots out with the help of the paddle. She can see that Brett fighting another of his paddle and that Aden has come to help Brett. "So Charlie what do you think", Storm quietly asks.<p>

"We need to secure the petrol can their using to make the Molotov cocktails", Charlie answers in her cop tone.

"You and I can do that, now that Roman, Brett and Aden have gotten their attention", Storm suggests in a low hard voice.

"What do you want Jade and me to do", Joey keenly asks.

Charlie hesitates, she does not want to put Joey or Jade in harm's way. On seeing Charlie hesitate and knowing neither Joey nor Jade will stay with the boat, Storm answers, "Joey, you skirt around the mob and try to get to the hose between Roman and the Diner. Jade here take the camera and get as many pictures of these idiots as you can, so they can be identified later." Storm then hands Jade the camera she brought with her.

Charlie is impressed by Storm's plan of giving Joey and Jade something to do while trying to keep them as safe as possible. Charlie then opens the case and loads a flare into the flare gun. "Let's go", Charlie states in a hard determined voice.

Each of them moving out to do their given task. Jade finds a place where she can take pictures of the drunken mob in relative safety, knowing Storm wanted to keep her as safe as she can be in this dangerous circumstance. Joey skirts wide around the mob using the shadows as best she can to get to the hose. While Charlie and Storm sneak up behind the fool with the petrol can. Charlie taps him on the shoulder, he turns around and Charlie clocks him in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. Storm quickly digs into her pocket, pulls out some zip ties, and secures him with them. Charlie is impressed again by Storm preparation in thinking what they might need.

Storm hands Charlie some zip ties before she takes off. Charlie follows Storm with her eyes to see what has caught her attention. She watches as Storm grabs a guy by the Australian flag he is wearing like a cape. The mongrel was about to throw another Molotov cocktail at the Diner, however with Storm grabbing the flag and yanking it back; it causes the guy's throw to go astray. The cocktail hits the ground just in front of a drunken redneck, causing it smash sending flames shooting up his legs, setting his towel, which is wrapped around him, on fire. Aden who is closest to the guy now on fire, he makes a flying tackle on the guy and rolls him around on the ground to put out the fire.

At this point, a siren can be heard, then a police car pulls in, and constables Watson and Rosetta jump out of the car and move in to disperse the rioters. Georgia and Angelo yell for the mob to disband and go home. However the alcohol fuelled mob refuses to leave instead calling the polices 'pigs' and 'terrorist protectors'. One guy smashes his bottle and comes at Angelo who warns him three times to drop the bottle or he would be tasered. The drunken fool refuses to yield and comes at Angelo, who fires his taser. Unbeknown to Angelo, the guy had spilt petrol down his shirt when he was making a Molotov cocktail. So when Angelo hit the button to send the electricity into his body, it causes a spark and the shirt to ignite.

The young man's torso is engulfed in flames and he screams in agony as his flesh burns. Angelo quickly drops the taser, yanks out the leads, knocks the young man to the ground, and tries to smother the flames. Stunned silences follows as the young man's terrifying screams are heard. Next thing Angelo knows is a towel being giving to him and someone calling out to Joey to hose someone down. Angelo then feels water hitting him, as the mouldering flames are doused.

Next angry shouts are heard saying that Angelo tried to kill their fallen drunken mate, then angry chanting starts, 'kill the pig! Kill the pig'. Then a shot rings out, Georgia has discharged a shot into the air. The mob is quiet once again with Charlie's strong voice splitting the night, "now will you all leave before anyone else gets hurt!"

The mob just stand there angrily murmur until they hear someone shout, "More cops are coming!" Siren can be heard coming closer; this prompts the mob to take off. Miles is then seen jogging up to them. Roman slaps him on the back, "nice yelling there mate", he happily congratulates him.

* * *

><p>Joey how feeds the hose through the broken window for Alf to use to put out the fire. Aden and Brett go into the Diner to help bring out Hazem and anyone else who has been hurt. Roman comes to check on Angelo's burn victim, the young man does not look good. Storm has gotten a three t-shirts, two off the two young men her and Charlie have secured and one from a fleeing drunken idiot. She goes over to the window and asks Alf to wet them, and then she goes over to Roman and hands them to him. He gently wraps one around the burns on the guy's head, making sure not to cove his nose and mouth. With the other two t-shirt, he puts them on the burns on his arms. His torso is cover with the wet towel.<p>

On seeing Ruby emerge from the Diner, Charlie races over to her and engulfs her in a tight embrace. "Mummy", Ruby tearfully cries, hugging Charlie back just as tight.

"Sshh baby, you're safe now", Charlie emotionally utters and kisses the top of Ruby's head.

"Nicole", Roman yells on seeing his daughter walk out of the Diner and races towards her.

"Dad", Nicole cries and rushes to meet him. They hug each other tight.

Just then, the ambulance arrives where Georgia informs them of the seriously hurt men. One paramedic goes to check on Hazem, while the other checks out Angelo's burn victim. Joey, who is now with Charlie and Ruby, looks around at the devastation the drunken rednecks have cause and sadly shakes her head. She observes Storm and Jamie carrying a young man over to the paramedic checking out the other burn victim. Joey then watches Storm say something to Georgia and the both of them go and rough pick up a guy wearing the Australian flag. She sees them toss him in the back of Georgia's patrol car. "Charlie, what's with the guy wearing the Aussie flag", Joey curiously asks knowing by Storm's body language she is pissed off.

"He's the fuckwit who started all this", Ruby bluntly answers, finally finding safety in Charlie and Joey's arms.

"Oh I see", Joey quietly utters, understanding Storm and Georgia's attitude towards him. Then Joey sees Leah coming out of the Diner. "Leah", she calls out, however she can see that Leah is in a daze. "I'll be right back", Joey tells Charlie and Ruby. She quickly goes over to Leah. "Leah", she gently utters.

"Joey they kept kicking and punching him in the head, how could they do that", Leah rambles shock. "He didn't hurt anyone, he didn't even fight back", she comments in disbelief.

"Come here sweetie", Joey softly states taking Leah in her arms.

"It's not fair Joey! It's not fair", Leah tearfully exclaims clinging onto Joey.

"Sshh I know it's not", Joey gently soothes.

Joey is then joined by Jade who tenderly rubs Leah's back trying to comfort her. Charlie and Ruby join them coming together as a family unit hoping to draw strength from one another. Then Storm walks up to them, with Charlie curiously asking, "do you know what's happening?"

"Yeah, the paramedic are taking the young guy with 50 per cent of his body burnt first", Storm wearily starts to explain.

"But what about Hazem! He's lost a lot of blood! So why does that fucker gets preferential treatment", Leah angrily shrills.

"The paramedic have stabilised Hazem, but the guy with the burns to his body has a compromised airway. So they need to get him to the hospital immediately", Storm gently replies.

"Serves the fucking arsehole right", Leah vindictively blasts, as the paramedics with the help of Roman put the guy onto the stretcher bed for transport to the hospital. They also watch as Brett and Aden carry the guy with the burnt legs to the ambulance and put him inside. "I see another arse wipe gets to go to the hospital before other innocent victims do. What, you're going to tell me his injures are worse than Geoff's and the paramedics have stabilised him as well", she sarcastically touts at Storm.

"No Leah. Geoff opted to wait and go with Hazem because he didn't want to be in the same ambulance as the 'rotten mongrels' and he didn't think Hazem would appreciate one of them riding with him", Storm calmly answers. Jade moves over to Storm and puts her arms around her knowing it's not Storm's fault that the paramedic triaged the badly burned young man first,

"Good on Geoff, he's a good guy", Leah softly utters putting her head on Joey's shoulder.

They then hear the fire trucks siren heading their way as Irene joins them. "Leah love, did you get your hand checked out by the ambos", she asks concerned.

"It's fine", Leah bluntly replies.

"No it's not fine and you know it", Irene firmly remarks folding her arms.

"Irene", Leah tersely growl.

"Don't Irene me missy. You're coming with me to get it seen to", Irene adamantly states.

"I can't go while Hazem is still here. When he goes I'll go", Leah retorts just as adamant.

"Gawd, you're as stubborn as Geoff and Angelo", Irene comments in frustration.

"Why, what's wrong with Angelo", Leah gruffly enquires.

"He burnt his hands trying to put out that flippin' mongrel", Irene laconically answers.

"More innocent people hurt because of these bigots. Charlie I hope you arrest them all and throw the book at them", Leah angrily rants.

"We'll try", Charlie softly responds knowing it is going to be hard to find all the people involved. Joey gently reaches out and touches Charlie's tired face.


	97. Chapter 97

_G'day, I want to thank everyone who reads and who review my story. Guest I even want to thank you even though you do not like what happened between, Joey, Charlie, Storm and Jade, but you have to remember it is my story, good or bad. And if you do not like what it happening in it, well you do not have to continue to read it. I'm sorry if I have disappointed other reads as well, but again this is the turn that my story has taken. I hope people continue to keep reading, thank you._

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 97

Ruby is sitting on a hospital hard plastic seat between Joey and Irene, having just been checked out by one of the young hospital interns. They are now waiting to find out about Hazem, Geoff and Leah's injuries. Charlie has gone to the police station with Georgia to help with the processing of four young men that they have arrested in regards to the assault on Hazem and Leah and the riot causing malicious property damage to the Diner. The young men, which were burnt, have been airlifted to the adult burn unit at the Royal North Shore Hospital. Ruby sighs loudly, "Irene I'm sorry Geoff got hurt. What happened to him was my fault. If I hadn't organised the damn rally, none of this would have happened", she sadly apologises.

"Ruby love, none of this is your fault. It was those rotten mongrel bigots who are to blame! So get that thought right out of your head", Irene gruffly states in a kind manner.

"Rubes, Irene's right. You're not to blame for this sweetie", Joey gently concurs putting her arm around Ruby's shoulders and drawing her to her.

"But I stirred it up and now people are hurt", Ruby sniffs seeking comfort in Joey's arms.

"Listen to me girlie, you were standing up for what you believe in, in peaceful protest. But what those racist booze filled ignorant dickheads did was about intimidation and violence. And they are responsible for the people that got hurt not you", Irene firmly comments.

"Listen to Irene Ruby. You did not cause this", Joey utters concerned about Ruby taking all the blame onto her young shoulders.

Just then, a nurse comes to them and kindly states, "you can see Geoff now."

Irene stands up, takes Ruby's hands, and gently pulls her up so she can go with her to see Geoff. Irene is hoping that seeing that Geoff is alright will help lessen some of Ruby's distress. Also, she is hoping that Geoff will back her up about it not being Ruby's fault to put her mind to rest. As they walk into his room, Geoff is lying on his stomach and he is wearing an oxygen facemask. His burned right shoulder looks red and angry, Ruby starts to softly sob when she see him lying there. She cautiously walk over to him and gently touches his forehead, his eyes flutter open at her touch. Geoff looks at Ruby; he gives her a slight smile before falling back into a drug-induced sleep. Irene wraps an arm around Ruby's slender shoulders and whisper, "come on Rubes, we'll let him sleep."

In a corridor not far away from Joey, Ruby, Irene, Nicole and Roman, Leah who is wrapped in a hospital blanket, stands quietly, with Storm's arm around her offering her support. They watch as Hazem is wheeled passed them on his way to the operating theatre. Rachel is with him; she stops and gives them an update of Hazem condition. "Leah, I have to get Hazem into theatre", she gently but brusquely states.

"Why, what's wrong with him", Leah asks in a dull voice.

"Hazem has a subdural haematoma, a bleed in the lining of his brain", Rachel calmly tells her.

"How bad is the bleed", Storm enquires in a low voice.

"It's not good. I can't wait for the neurosurgeon; I have to perform an emergency surgery on him to help alleviate the swelling that the bleed is causing. Leah it's very serious", Rachel gently stresses. She is worried about Leah's lack of response. "Leah do you understand", she asks concernedly. She looks at Storm who is wearing a concern frown on her face; Storm gives Rachel a brief nod. "Look I've got to go. But I'll let you know how he is as soon as I can", Rachel quickly states as she rushes off to the operating theatre.

"Come on sweetness, you need to sit down", Storm softly utters as she gently leads Leah to where everyone is sitting. Storm is worried because Leah is shutting down.

As they reach the others, Storm tenderly sits Leah down next to Joey, and then she sits herself on the other side of Leah. Storm informs the others what is happening with Hazem, with them all expressing concern for his wellbeing. Leah suddenly blurts out in a numb voice, "Fuck. Why is it every man I get close to Vinnie, Dan, Roman and now Hazem all end up being hurt or killed? Am I some kind of fucking black widow?"

"Of course you're not Leah. Sometimes bad things happen to good people and that is beyond our control", Joey firmly but kindly responds and takes Leah's hand and squeezes it.

"And Leah, as you can see, I'm fine", Roman reassuringly remarks.

"I just feel like I'm cursed", Leah dully voices.

"Leah, nothing happened to that Detective Robertson when you were seeing him, so you can't be curse", Nicole chimes in wanting comfort her friend.

"He probably knew a counter curse", Leah counters in a dead voice.

"Yeah he probably consulted the oracle of Delphi and that's why he acted in that weird arse manner", Storm drily comments.

Leah turns to Storm a cocks an eyebrow up at her. "I know I'm probably going to regret this. What the hell are you talking about", Leah in slightly exasperated confusion.

"Surely you know about the oracle of Delphi", Storm retorts in a challenging manner.

"Of course, hello, Greek heritage", Leah tersely responds.

"Well with her high on ethylene, her solution for him to counter the curse probably was to make up exaggerated lies and stupid stunts to confused the curse that he really wasn't interested in you when clearly he was", Storm explain straight faced. Ruby gives out a rude snort, with Joey softly chuckling and Nicole, Roman and Irene looking at Storm as though she is mental.

"I knew I was going to regret asking. That is plain ridicules. I think you and Robert have to many roos loose in your top paddocks", Leah huffs.

"Well my loose roos are from all the mental patients I see. While Robertson's are from inhaling Tarturus' farts", Storm drily comments.

"Tartarus' farts", Leah exclaims in disbelief. Joey starts to giggle as does Roman, Nicole and Irene.

"Good god", Ruby sighs, rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Well that is where the ethylene supposed to come from. Well mythology wise, it comes from the decomposing body of the python Apollo slain, where its body fell into a hole in the earth. Hence the underworld, therefore Tartarus. And ethylene being a flammable gas, ergo farts", Storm logically states, as the other continue to laugh.

"I think you're having a brain fart at the moment", Leah sourly huffs.

"Well who doesn't like a good fart joke", Storm serenely states then grins at Leah.

"You are so painful", Leah remarks shaking her head.

"Yeah but you still love me", Storm cheekily comments putting her head on Leah's shoulder and gives her a cute smile. This causes more laughter, even Ruby laughs at Storm antics.

"You are one strange puppy, you do know that", Leah softly chuckles.

"Would you have me any other way", Storm utters in a low voice. She is relieved to have stopped Leah shutting down for now.

"I guess not", Leah answers, feigning reluctance.

* * *

><p>It has been two hours since Rachel took Hazem into surgery and still there is no word on his condition. An hour earlier, Aden, Renee`, Jade, Brett and Casey had all shown up at the hospital, having giving their statements to Georgia, Charlie and Harper. Jade had turned over the camera Storm had given her to Georgia. Not only had Jade taken pictures of the rioting crowd, she also used the video component of the camera to capture the incident involving Angelo and the young man who was burnt.<p>

Just then a wearily Charlie walks up to them, she walk straight up to Joey, leans down and gives her a soft kiss on her lips. She then gives her daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead, whose head is on Joey's shoulder, hoping she does not wake her. Ruby stirs but remains asleep. Charlie then carefully takes Leah's injured hand and gently holds it, as she crouches down between Joey and Leah. "What did the doctor say was wrong with it", Charlie softly asks as she slightly raises Leah's hand.

"Sid said it's a bad sprain", Leah blandly answers.

"And how's Hazem", Charlie enquires in a cautious manner.

"He's still in surgery", Leah softly sniffs.

"Surgery", Charlie asks concerned.

"Yeah, Rachel had to operate, something about a bleed on the brain", Leah tell her and starts to sob.

Storm hugs Leah to her, "he suffered an acute subdural haematoma, so Rachel had to perform an emergency craniotomy on him", Storm informs Charlie on what precisely is happening to Hazem.

"That sounds serious", Charlie comments worried.

"It is", Storm succinctly replies in a low voice.

"He has to make it Charlie! I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't", Leah tearfully states.

Charlie slips to her knees and gives Leah a hug. "I'm sure Rachel is doing her best to get him through the surgery. And I'm sure Hazem is doing his damnedest to stay with us", Charlie touts in a confident reassuring manner.

"I'm so scared Charlie", Leah whimpers clinging to Charlie.

"You need to stay positive sweetie, for Hazem sake as well as your own", Charlie softly instructs, as she gently pulls out of the embrace.

"I'm trying", Leah honestly states in a raw emotional way.

"Good that's all we can ask for", Charlie utters smiling at Leah. She then turns to Irene, "how's Geoff", she asks in a hopeful manner, hoping he is okay.

"He doing okay Charlie love, it could have been worse. His doctor raved on about his burns not being too severe and that he might need surgery on his shoulder. Storm what was the flamin' words he used", Irene answers becoming flustered trying to think what the doctor told them.

"His right shoulder received a mid dermal partial thickness burn, which they'll treat with silver base dressing however there will be some scarring. And the closed reduction surgery he'll need is to put his anterior dislocated shoulder back into its proper aligned position", Storm supplies Charlie with the doctor's terminology.

"Sounds like Geoff is going to need some specialist care", Charlie comments slight worried.

"Yeah. Storm, bless her heart, is going to see that Geoff gets the best surgeon", Irene gratefully exclaims.

"It's the least I can do for him, for saving Ruby being hit by the falling beam", Storm earnestly states. After all, she sees Ruby as part of her family.

"Geoff saved Ruby", Charlie squawks, she is alarmed how close her daughter could have been seriously injured.

"Yeah the lad pushed her out of the way when they were trying to put out the fire", Irene proudly remarks of her foster son's heroic deed.

"I'll have to thank him for saving Rubes", Charlie huskily states becoming a bit emotional. "So anyone heard how Angelo is doing", she asks changing subjects because she knows she will cry if they talk anymore on how close she could of came to losing Ruby.

"He's being treated for superficial dermal partial thickness burns to both hands. They're wrapped them in silver dressings. The treating doctor is keeping in overnight and he'll be reassessed in the morning", Storm informs her in professional speak. "And I'll ask Rachel to recommend that he seeks some counselling", Storm quietly adds.

"What, for his burns", Charlie enquires slightly bewildered.

"Yes, and for the trauma and guilt he's denying, from watching that young man burst into flames in front of him", Storm softly elaborates.

"That must have been so horrible", Leah utters and shudders.

"Yeah and the smell, it was like the smell of pungent burning pork", Aden rambles in disbelief.

"Aden, flippin' hell! That's not something I needed to know", Irene chastises in disgust.

"Oh god I think I'm going to be sick", Renee` chokes out.

"Sorry", Aden sheepishly apologises.

* * *

><p>An hour later, a tired Rachel walks up to the group; she is relieved that the surgery is over. On seeing Rachel approach, Leah anxiously asks, "how is he Rach?"<p>

"I've stop the bleeding, however he is in a critical condition. And as soon as he stabilises we will be sending him to Royal North Shore for specialist treatment", Rachel answers in a grave voice.

"Can I see him", Leah requests in a small voice.

Rachel smiles gently at Leah and crouches down in front of her and takes her hand. "Honey I suggest you go home and get some rest and come back in the morning. We still have to stabilise his condition", Rachel gently utters. "I recommend the same for all of you", she firmly states eyeing off the weary group.

"Rachel's right, we need some rest", Irene states in agreement. "Leah love, I'll take you back to your place", she kindly offers.

"Irene I think it might be best for Leah to come home with us", Joey interrupts worried about how devastated Leah looks.

"I think you're right there, love", Irene softly concurs. "Do youse need a lift", she asks.

"Yeah, that would be great thanks", Joey gratefully responds.

"Casey and I'll drive Joey, Charlie and Ruby home. So can you give Leah, Storm, Jade and Nicole a lift", Brett interjects.

"I'm going to take Nicole home with me for the night", Roman gently but firmly states. He is holding his sleeping daughter close to him. He had been terrified for her being stuck in the burning Diner. He is not ready to let her out of his sight just yet.

"That sounds like a good idea", Rachel agrees as she stands up. "Leah I'll call you before we transfer Hazem to Royal North Shore", she promises before she hurries back to check on him.

* * *

><p>After being dropped off at home, the weary unconventional family are now standing in the kitchen. Joey suggests that Ruby and Leah have first showers due to them smelling the most with smoke. Ruby panics a bit at this suggestion because she does not want to go over to her studio alone. Charlie and Joey offer to go over with her while she has a shower. However, before they go, Charlie and Joey get some sleeping clothes for Leah, Storm and Jade to wear. While Leah and Jade shower, Storm puts on the jug to make some chamomile tea and hot chocolate.<p>

Leah numbly strips out of her smoky clothes and unwraps her sprained wrist. Next, she turns on the shower taps and waits for the water to warm up. When she feels the temperature is adequate she steps into the shower. As the water cascades down her body, Leah's mind flashes back to the attack on Hazem. The vivid images of the drunken angry men punching and kicking him, assaults her mind. The feeling of total uselessness that she could not help him once again overwhelms her. Leah slides down the tiled wall to sit on the shower floor and sobs her heart out for the abuse that was inflicted of Hazem.

* * *

><p>Over at the studio, Ruby is in the same position as Leah. She feels it is all her fault for what had happened tonight. Both Hazem and Geoff have been badly injured; even two of the rioters have been seriously burned. If she had not of pushed for the rally nobody would have gotten hurt, she thinks. Ruby cries for the pain that she believes she is responsible for causing. Then her heart clenches at the thought how easily it could have be Nicole who could have gotten hurt. Ruby sobs loudly at that thought, she would never want to cause Nicole any pain.<p>

Due to the shower being close to where she and Joey are sitting, Charlie hears Ruby crying. Her heart goes out to her emotionally wounded daughter, as she get of the lounge and take a couple of steps over to the curtained off shower cubicle. Charlie gently calls out, "Ruby sweetheart, are you okay?"

Ruby is slightly mortified that Charlie has heard her crying. She manages to sobbingly splutters out, "yes."

Charlie looks a Joey with a worried expression on her face. Joey is just as worried about Ruby as Charlie is. "Charlie she needs you", Joey simply states.

Charlie nods her head in agreement, then strips out of her clothes, and moves the curtain to join Ruby in the shower. Charlie's heart breaks at the sight of her daughter sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest slowly rocking backwards and forwards crying her heart out. Charlie takes Ruby into her arms, holds her close, and kisses the top of her head. Ruby then clings to her mother for all she is worth, burying her head into Charlie's neck and cries even harder. Charlie hugs Ruby tight and murmurs reassuringly, "Rubes I'm here and I'm always going to be here for you."

"Charlie it's all my fault", Ruby howls in pain.

"No Rubes, it was the fault of drunken bigots", Charlie firmly responds.

"But if I had of pushed for the rally...", Ruby starts to explains still sobbing.

"Ruby you don't know if they still wouldn't have bashed Hazem. From what I've been told, the drunken louts had already had a go at Hazem before the rally so it looks like they were going to go after Hazem no matter what", Charlie interrupts giving Ruby some other information.

"But the rally didn't help", Ruby bitterly comments.

"Rubes you organised the rally for a good cause and it did do some good", Charlie emphatically states.

"But it did some harm as well. Now Hazem is fighting for his life, Geoff's shoulder will be permanently scared. And the Diner is ruined", Ruby angrily exclaims.

"What happened to Hazem, Geoff and the Diner lay at the feet of that drunken bigoted mob, period! They were the cause of this tragedy and that is where blame lies. Not on your peaceful rally", Charlie strongly states.

"But Charlie...", Ruby starts to counter.

"No buts Ruby. That mob was responsible and they will know the full weight of the law when they are charged with the crimes that they committed", Charlie harshly condemns. "Now let's finish your shower before the hot water runs out", she states brooking no more arguments.

* * *

><p>Back at the over at the house, Storm gently knocks on the bathroom door which Leah is in. "Leah is everything okay in there", Storm asks in a kind gently worried manner. Getting no response, Storm knocks again, "Leah sweetie, I'm coming in", she warns her as she opens the bathroom and walks in. She finds Leah sitting on the shower floor crying, "Oh Leah", Storm utters in empathy.<p>

Storm quickly strips down to her boxers and crop top and gets into the shower with Leah. Sitting down beside her, Storm takes Leah into her arms and holds her as she cries out her hurt. "It's not fair Storm, Hazem did nothing wrong! He didn't even try to fight back! The mongrels just kept punching and kicking him, and he didn't fight back", Leah emotionally rambles.

"Yes it's not fair what happened to Hazem, to Geoff, to the Diner. To everyone who got caught up in the nightmare. And also, it's not fair that this happened to you. After burying two husbands and watching Roman struggle to get over his accident. And now watching another man you care about being hurt, it's definitely not fair on you", Storm softly agrees. Also she wanted to acknowledge all of Leah tragic past because Leah would be reliving them as well.

"See I am cursed! I'm going to stay away from men from now on", Leah harshly declares.

"You're not curse sweetie. As Joey said, bad things happen to good people, and there is nothing we can do about it. Except be there for them and help them through it", Storm kindly states.

"What if he dies Storm? I can't take it if he dies", Leah cries in despair.

"Rachel has given him a fighting chance. And now all we can do is hope and pray that he'll pull through", Storm honestly responds not wanting to give false hope, just offer some hope.

"And what if he doesn't", Leah sharply retorts.

"Then we will cross that bridge if it happens. But for the moment, we need to stay positive. And Leah, you're not alone, you have us, your family and friends. We are here for you every step of the way", Storm softly but firmly tells her. Storm then kisses Leah's forehead.

"Thanks Storm", Leah utters giving Storm a small smile. She is glad to have such a supporting friend in Storm. "Now I better finish having my shower before the hot water runs out", she lightly finishes off.

"Want me to wash your back", Storm asks with a smirk on her face.

Leah then becomes aware of her nakedness, "No thanks, I can manage", she replies slightly blushing drawing her knees tighter to her body with her arms tight around her knees.

Storm notes her movement and cheekily asks, "Want a hand up", as she stands up.

"No I'm right. You can go", Leah answers with her voice going up a couple of octaves as she blushes.

"Okay", Storm nonchalantly responds as she steps out of the shower.

"Storm thanks for being here for me", Leah grateful tells her.

"Anytime sweetness", Storm sincerely states picking up her clothes. She then walks out of the bathroom leaving Leah to finish off her shower.

* * *

><p>When Leah emerges from the bathroom, she finds Ruby, Jade and Storm, who has a towel wrapped around her, sitting at the kitchen table. She walks over and joins them, sitting in the spare chair between Storm and Jade. "Hey, where's Charlie and Joey", Leah politely asks as she sitting down.<p>

"They're having a shower. Storm why don't you go and have yours while I make Leah a cup of tea", Jade lightly responds as she gets up to make Leah a chamomile tea.

"Okay. I won't be long", Storm comments. She goes over to the lounge and grabs the clothes that Joey had given her and heads off to have her shower.

Ruby looks at Leah and sadly utters, "you must hate me Leah. I got Hazem bashed, Geoff got hurt saving me, not to mention the Diner is ruined! I'm so sorry", she cries. "I should have listened to your concerns. You tried to tell me the rally might cause trouble and it so did", Ruby sobs in guilt-ridden despair.

At one point at the hospital, Leah for a moment did blame Ruby; however, she quickly admonished herself for that thought. She had been concerned that the rally would stir up trouble however; even she did not know that it would have lead to such violence. "Ruby I don't hate you. It wasn't your fault. The rally was just the spark, which ignited the racial hatred that obviously lurked in Summer Bay", Leah wearily replies.

"Racial hatred and all other hatred lurk everywhere. And we never know how far it spreads until something triggers a blow up. Remember the Cronulla riots in 2005, not one of Australia's shining moment", Jade adds with disdain.

"And the media had added fuel to that fire as well as the local media added to riot tonight", Leah tightly remarks.

"Yeah Joey had angrily raved about John Palmer's condemnation of the Indonesian refugees. What a fucking idiot, he's a council member for god sake, he should have known better than to air his private views publicly", Jade rudely snorts.

"Well if it hadn't been for him and Alf coming to Hazem's rescue I don't think Hazem would be alive right now", Leah tiredly utters even though she does not like the man.

"A lot of factors contributed to tragic events that happen tonight", Charlie firmly states walking out of her and Joey's bedroom. "But those who caused the harm and damage that happened tonight will feel the full weight of the law", she ominously remarks. "And by all accounts, the rally was a relatively peaceful event. And the riot happened hours later so there can be no blame put onto the rally", Charlie rightly tells them.

"It's going to take the community a long while heal from this", Leah softly murmurs.

"Yeah it will. But it will heal, I just hope nothing is left festering when it does", Joey concurs as she walks out of her bedroom.

"If there is, then Charlie will have to lance it with a red hot poker", Storm adds smirking as she enters the kitchen.

"Why me", Charlie tightly asks frown. Jade hands her a cup of hot chocolate as she says that. "Thanks", she says smiling at Jade.

"Well you are the senior police officer of the community and one of its civic leaders", Storm replies grinning at her as she makes herself a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yes babe, you're the only one who can stop that kind of infection", Joey heartily agrees with Storm, as she kisses Charlie on her cheek.

"Sounds more like a job for Rachel then me", Charlie huffs, she hates any unrest in the community. It taxes too many resources.

"I'm sure Rach would be there to advise you on how best to lance the redneck boil on Summer Bay's arse Charlie", Leah dryly remarks.

"As long as I don't have to mop up the mess as well. Then that's fine with me", Charlie tartly responds.

"Eww, gross. Thanks Charlz, you just turned me off my cup of tea", Ruby surly grumbles.

"Yeah babe, that was kind of a gross image you gave us", Joey agrees pulling a disgusted facial expression. Storm hands Joey a cup of hot chocolate, "thanks hon", she happily says taking the offered cup.

"Hey don't blame me. Storm started it", Charlie retorts smirking at Storm.

"Yes blame me, I have broad shoulders", Storm sarcastically responds.

"Broad shoulders, lovely six pack abs, incredibly soft lips", Jade lustfully murmurs as she walks over to Storm. She then wraps her arm around Storm's waist.

"What the god", Ruby squawks staring at Jade and Storm. "Are you two, together, together", she hesitantly enquires.

"Yeah we are", Jade happily answers giving Storm a tight hug.

"How the hell did this come about", Ruby demands slightly confused.

"I couldn't pretend any longer", Storm simply answers.

"And I stopped hiding how I felt", Jade honestly adds.

"Aww you guys", Leah happily utters. Getting up she goes over to them, "congratulations", she adds and then hugs them.

"Thanks Leah", Storm and Jade happily says in unison as they return her hug.

"Well Jade, you can do more than window shop, now that you've got yourself a 'Sugar Mummy'", Ruby giggles.

"Really Rubes", Charlie tersely states.

"No Ruby, I've just using Storm for sex", Jade cheekily answers and winks at her.

"Use away, I don't mind one bit", Storm mirthfully comments.

"God, more nymphos in the family", Ruby rudely huffs.

"Just like you and Nic hey Rubes", Jade laughs.

"We're not nymphos", Ruby indignantly counters however her blushing gives her away.

"Yeah, right Rubes", Leah sarcastically touts.

"Please stop the talk about my daughter and sex", Charlie uncomfortably pleads.

"Yes we're making mummy here uncomfortable", Joey snickers.

"No to mention daughter dearest as well", Jade giggles.

"Ladies I think we should try and get some sleep", Storm interjects changing the subject. She has notices how exhausted Leah and Ruby are.

"Yeah that's a good idea", Charlie agree also observing Ruby and Leah's exhaustion.

"Charlie, can I sleep with you and Joey, please", Ruby asks in a small voice, knowing there is a good chance that she will have nightmares.

"Of course you can Rubes", Joey answers for Charlie, concern showing in her voice.

"Thanks my Joey", Ruby gratefully comments getting up and giving Joey a hug.

"Leah are you going to be alright sleeping alone", Jade tentatively enquires concern about her wellbeing.

Leah swallow in slight fear, she does not want to be alone. "No", she softly utters.

"Then come bunk with Storm and me", Jade lightly offers.

"Is that okay with you, Storm", Leah hesitantly asks.

"Of course", Storm gently replies, takes Leah's hand, and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

><p>Standing inside the fire gutted Diner, Leah sighs, she is devastated by the damage that has been done to her beloved diner. Joey, Storm and Aden quietly survey the fire damage building, glad that Nicole had rocked up at the beach house earlier to take care of a fragile Ruby. Rachel had called to let them know that Hazem was stable and they would be ambulancing him to Royal North Shore. Aden had came a picked up them up so Leah could see Hazem before he was taken to Royal North Shore. Leah at first refused, however, she relented when Storm told her it would make her feel better to see that he is still alive. She had to agree, Storm was right, she did feel better seeing him, even though he is in a serious condition.<p>

Now standing here in what remains of her beautiful diner, Leah feels sick and angry. They are then joined by Irene and Colleen, who carefully wander around their destroyed business. Leah looks at Irene and shakes her head and signs in frustration. "Love we can rebuild, we can start again", Irene comments just as frustrated as her.

"Yes we can, but it will never be the same", Colleen sadly adds. "The spirit of the place, that has been destroyed", she sorrowfully finishes off.

"It's the Fates; they're telling me that I should give up the Diner. It's gone", Leah utters in despair.

"Love it's not gone, it's just damaged", Irene desperately counters. "We've got through this kind of thing before and made the Diner just as good as new", she firmly states rubbing Leah's arm.

"Irene those times were acts of nature! This was an act of pure hatred", Leah voices in frustration. "And it was done by people from our community. Colleen's right, sometimes you can't rebuilt what has been lost", she tearfully states.

Joey moves to Leah's side and puts a protective arm around her. "Leah you have to at least try to rebuild, because if you don't, then that hatred that cause this has won", she strongly tells her. "Don't let those few rotten fuckers destroy what you; Irene and Colleen have built here. You're stronger then that hatred", Joey passionately pleads.

"Joey's right Leah, you are stronger than any hatred. You're one of the strongest people I know. And I know you'll get through this and come out stronger and better for it", Aden concurs just as passionately as Joey.

"Listen to them Leah love. They're right, we can and will get through this", Irene desperately implores.

"And remember sweetness, you're not alone", Storm tells her in a firm genuine voice.

"No you're not alone", Roman agrees walking into the burnt out diner. "And if you'll let me, I'd like to once again be a partner in the business", he asks knowing he was going to wait for a better time to ask them, however he thought better of it.

"There's not much of a business left now is there", Leah sarcastically states.

"But there is still a lot of potential here though", Roman smugly counters.

"I'm surrounded by fucking optimists", Leah gruffly grumbles.

"Well pet it's better than being surrounded by red necked pessimists", Colleen sagely responds.

"Well I've never been accused of being a redneck. Crazy, weird, strange, a sick puppy, but never a redneck", Storm mildly interjects. Joey looks at Storm as though she is crazy, "what, it's true", she honestly says smirking at Joey.

"And why do I think you're proud of the fact that people think you're cracker", Joey dryly enquires.

"Because crazy is more fun", Storm teases.

Everyone chuckles at Storm banter to try and lightened the mood. "Come on fool, Charlie needs us to go make our statements", Joey snorts.

"Where is Charlie", Roman curiously asks as they start to walk out of the Diner.

"She's at the station, Georgia picked her up this morning so they could interview the fucking arseholes they arrested last night", Joey tersely answers as she walks outside.

Leah takes one more quick look around and sighs. She feels an arm wrap around her waist and she glances to see Storm gazing calmly back at her. She gives Storm a small smile of gratitude as she lets Storm gently lead her out of the Diner.


	98. Chapter 98

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 98

Charlie groans in pleasure as Joey's magical hands work on the knots in her back and shoulders. The past few days have been stressful and strenuous and she needs to unwind. Lying on their bed naked having not long ago gotten out of the shower, Charlie starts to think back over what had occurred. First, she flashes back to her and Georgia arriving back at the station to place the ringleader of the riot into one of their holding cells. Georgia had made the suggestion that they keep him separate for the others that they had arrested, Charlie and Harper had agreed. Charlie also thought it would be better to processed them in the morning when they would be more sober and maybe less belligerent then they were.

Next Charlie, Georgia and Harper took statements from, Roman, Aden, Brett, Jade, Renee`, Casey, Jamie and Martha. Each gave a full account as to how they ended up at the Diner and what their actions were when they got there. Jade had handed over the camera Storm had given her so she could take pictures of the riot and the rioters. Charlie and Jade also knew Storm did that to keep her from getting to close to the violence. They had downloaded the pictures and video onto the stations main computer before looking at them. The video showed them that Angelo had warned the young man three times to drop his weapon or he would taser him. Even though Angelo had followed procedure and was in the right, it still was shocking what had happened.

Charlie and Georgia had then set about identifying rioters, firstly the main instigators. They knew they had a few already in custody, especially the young guy they had separated. He had been initially identified as the ringleader from the brief statements taken at the crime scene. The young man had been identified as one Brian Everson; he had a couple of misdemeanours against him for drunk and disorderly and for public nuance. The three others they now had in custody were Anthony Crowe and Scott Drefus both had been attacking the Diner with paddles. In addition, Michael Rhodes, he was the young man who had the petrol tin when Charlie liberated it from him.

Georgia had identified two more young men from the photos Jade had taken. They were from Mangrove River and ran with the 'River Boys' gang, Dennis Fields and Roger Bickle. Charlie had look forward to arresting them because she knew this time that Darryl Braxton, the leader of the 'River Boys', could not cover for them. Georgia had told her that she would not be surprised if the two had taken off. And when they went to find them, indeed the two 'River Boys' could not be found. Darryl Braxton had snidely told them that the two guys had been asked to leave the 'River Boys' a week earlier due to the 'River Boys' philosophy of 'non hatred' of any kind. Charlie had agreed with Georgia's view that they were told to leave because Darryl Braxton did not want the police investigating the 'River Boys' in case they found something on their illegal activities. So with all the 'River Boys' claiming that Dennis and Roger had been kick out of the gang, Charlie and Georgia had to stop investigating the 'River Boys' for now.

Charlie tenses slightly at remembering returning to the station the morning after Australia Day. Harper gave her the sad news that Steven Mahoney, the young man with fifty percent of third degree burns to his body, had succumb to his injuries. Bruce Sweeney would require several skin grafts to his legs, Harper had added. Charlie and Georgia then set about processing the young men in their custody. They first processed Anthony, Scott and Michael, who were all suffering hangovers and were subdued, especially when they were told about Steven and Bruce. Each of them was charged with assault causing grievous bodily harm, assault occasioning actual bodily harm and malicious damage to property. Brian was charged with those offences and additional ones of inciting violence and resisting arrest. He had remained belligerent saying he had done nothing wrong and that it was his civic duty to get rid of terrorists. Charlie then assertively responded by telling him because of his actions, one man was dead, another was in a critical condition, two other young men were scarred for life and a business lies in ruin, therefore he was the terrorist.

During the rest of the morning, the families of the arrested young men brought their solicitors to the station. They all tried to blame their son's, brother's and clients' actions on alcohol and being influenced by the media and Councilmen John Palmer. Charlie had told them to save their buck passing for court, because the police were not dropping any of the charges and that they would be transfer to the remanned centre until their bail hearing. The hardest scene Charlie had to deal with was when the uncle of Steven Mahoney had stormed into the station demanding that Angelo be charged with murder. Charlie had gently informed him that the matter of that investigation had been turned over to the Special Crimes and Internal Affairs Unit. He had ranted that the police would only cover it up and if they did that, that the family would seek other avenues to get justice for Steven. Steven uncle then stormed out of the station and straight into the media, which was camped outside the station. He then presided to tell the waiting media that his nephew had been killed at the hands of the police and they were now trying to cover it up.

When Charlie had emerged from the station in order to get some lunch, she was surrounded by the media to get the police's comment on what happened and what was going to happen to the young men they arrested. In addition, the reporter from the local newspaper sneeringly asked if Constable Angelo Rosetta was going to get away with murder again. Charlie had gritted her teeth and calmly informed the media that she could not comment on an active investigation; however, she could confirm that arrests had been made. Also one young man has died, while another man is still in a critical condition, with two other young men were recovering in hospital with burns to their bodies. Charlie then had ended her impromptu interview there and had head home for lunch seeking some much-needed peace and quiet.

Charlie remembers that lunch, she had walked into the house to find Joey, Storm and Jade peeling some school prawns to put on some sandwiches. She had walked over to Joey, leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. After they finished kissing, Charlie had stood up and headed over to put the jug on. That is when Jade had teasingly pouted, "what, no kiss for me and Storm? After the wonderful sex we shared, I'm crushed."

Charlie had tensed up on Jade saying that, and looked at the sliding back door and around the house nervously. "Um", is all that Charlie could choke out.

Joey had giggled at her, "honey its okay, Nicole took Ruby over to her place for lunch. And Martha and Rachel are with Leah at her place helping her pack."

"So kiss please", Jade mirthfully stated puckering up her lip at Charlie.

Charlie had hesitated, with Storm coming to her rescue. "I think Charlie would like to talk about the wonderful sex we all shared and what it means, before committing to anything more", Storm calmly commented, guessing right about what Charlie thought.

"Yeah", Charlie had simply uttered.

"Well I for one wouldn't have a problem in experiencing it some more", Jade honestly answered.

"It was wonderful", Storm had murmured smiling.

"Yes it was", Joey agreed slightly blushing.

"Yeah it really was", Charlie had reluctantly concurred as she came to sit at the table. "But do we leave it as a one off", she had tentatively asked.

"Well you know how I feel", Jade truthfully stated.

"Look, I'm physically and emotionally attracted to all of you, more so to Jade. So for me, I would love to explore what happened further", Storm openly responded.

"Truthfully, I would find it hard to leave it as a one off. But saying that, I won't push anyone into doing something that they aren't comfortable with", Joey tentatively answered, knowing Charlie probably was struggling the most out of them all.

"Yeah I know I'm the one really struggling here. Especially finding out that Joey and Jade had a few threesomes in their past. And Storm you not only had a couple of threesome but an orgy with five other women", Charlie had nervously remarked. "I'd like to go there again with all of you, but I'm scared. I'd don't know what I'd do if people found out, especially Ruby", she fearfully added.

"Charlie if we did do it again, it would just be us, like on the yacht", Jade reassuringly stated.

"I know, but when you asked me to kiss you just awhile ago, I was going to because I forgot where I was. And that is what I am afraid of, forgetting where and who is about", Charlie had commented panicked.

Joey had taken Charlie's hand then and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Okay honey, a one off it is", Joey and calmly uttered.

"I'm sorry", Charlie sadly responded.

"Don't be Charlie; you can't help how you feel. And like Joey said, none of us are going to push you into something you're not comfortable with", Jade understandingly commented.

"But that's the point; I am comfortable with it, too comfortable. I'm just scared about slipping up", Charlie had frustratingly explained.

"Then a one off it is", Storm gently but firmly stated. "Now that is sorted, let's have some lunch, before Leah arrives back", she lightly added changing the subject.

"So I take it Leah is going to be staying with us for awhile", Charlie remarked relieved at the change in subject.

"No, she's going to stay with her parents for awhile", Joey answered still slightly worried about her.

"She's not driving herself is she", Charlie asked frowning thinking that would not be a good idea.

"No she is coming back with Storm and me. And we'll drop her at her folks place. I'm sure Storm will keep a watchful eye on her", Jade reassuringly replied.

"I'll make sure she doesn't try to emotionally cripple herself", Storm lightly remarked, however steely resolve showed in her eyes.

"Can youse also make sure you get her away from her parents on a regular basis", Charlie tentatively requested.

"Why", Jade hesitantly responded.

"Even though she loves her parents, they drive her nuts", Charlie honestly informed them.

"What parents don't drive their kids nuts", Jade laughed. "And no comment from you, Stormy my love", she had quickly added knowing her girlfriend would say there was parents out there that would not drive their children crazy and what kind of parents they were.

"And what are you going to give me to not comment", Storm wilily challenged her.

"A prawn", Jade smugly answered holding up a prawn.

"That won't cut it", Storm firmly stated.

"Then what will", Jade enquired smirking at her.

"This", Storm simply responded, then she leant over and gave Jade a long passionate kiss.

Charlie remembered her and Joey laughing at Jade startled then dreamily expressions on her face. The rest of lunch and been full of light banter about how Jade's family and friends, especially her sister Sam, were going to take her being with Storm.

Charlie sighs deeply, which causes Joey to stop massaging her. "What's wrong babe", Joey asks slightly worried.

"Sweetheart you're not upset with my decision for us not to keep playing with Storm and Jade, are you", Charlie fretfully asks chewing on her bottom lip and turning over.

"No Charlie I'm not upset. I understand your concern, especially living in such a small town", Joey reassuringly soothes. She then lies down on top of Charlie and kisses her.

Charlie responds by returning her kiss and running her hands up and down Joey's naked back. After ending the kiss, Charlie huskily confesses, "you know I was going to asks you after your birthday was over, if you wanted Storm to join us in a threesome."

"Really", Joey utters in surprise.

"Yeah. After our mistakenly touching each other, I kind of developed an attraction to her", Charlie responds worried how Joey will receive her admission.

"I see", Joey simply comments, stunned by Charlie's honesty.

"I'm sorry Joey; I didn't mean to hurt you by telling you this", Charlie softly utter upset, kicking herself for revealing this secret desire and hurting her girlfriend.

"Charlie you haven't hurt me. In fact you've made me happy by telling me this", Joey happily tells her.

"You are", Charlie asks confused.

"Yeah, 'cause it proves how much you trust me, by being so open and honest", Joey explain genuinely overjoyed by Charlie's honesty.

"Well I do trust you", Charlie truthfully murmurs before she captures Joey's lips to give her a tender passionate kiss.

Joey returns Charlie's kiss as Charlie running her hands down the planes of Joey's back, this causes Joey to moan into their kiss. Joey glides her hands around to Charlie's stomach and then slide them up to cup Charlie's heavenly full breasts. Joey starts to gently knead them; this elicits more moaning from Charlie.

Charlie draws out of their kiss and once again attacks Joey's sensitive neck. In the mean time, Joey starts to roll Charlie's hardening nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Charlie groans as she sucks on Joey's pulse point, as her hands continue to lightly glide up and down Joey's silky smooth back.

Joey draws her head away from Charlie's lips before she captures Charlie lips and kisses her passionately. Joey's tongue deliberately and firmly explores Charlie's mouth, enjoying the moans her tongue touches elicits for her girlfriend. With Joey tongue softly stroking her mouth and Joey's fingers caressing her nipples, Charlie's clit starts to throb, demanding to be touched. Charlie's hips rhythmically thrust into Joey's pelvis, while her hands travel down Joey's back to grip onto the cheeks of her bum. This causes Joey's head to swim and makes her break their kiss to cry out, "fuck!"

Tracing her lips and tongue down Charlie's throat, drawing soft moans from Charlie's lips. Joey unhurriedly kisses licks and sucks her way down to Charlie's glorious breasts. She then tantalises each nipple by gently blowing over them. As each nipple start to harden, Joey then swirls her tongue over and around them until they rise to their full height. This causes Charlie's clit to throb even hard and wetness to flow from her. Charlie cries out in delight, "oh fuck yes Joey!"

As Joey's mouth continues her assault on Charlie's breasts, she glides her hands over Charlie's tone stomach feeling Charlie tense at her touching. Joey then slowly works her way down Charlie's luscious body, kissing, licking, sucking and nipping as she descends. Joey's long silky hair and warm breath brush over Charlie's body; it causes her to shiver with pleasure. Charlie loudly purrs from the wonderful sensations, which Joey is stirring inside of her. Joey then slides her hands between Charlie's thighs, softly stroking them, driving her crazy with lust.

Sensing Charlie's need for something more, Joey moves between Charlie's thighs. Joey then spreads Charlie's toned long legs wider and takes a moment to admire the view. She then lowers her face to Charlie's glistening pussy and opening Charlie's lips she blows softly onto her erect bud. This makes Charlie's head nearly explode and causes Charlie to cry out, "fuck!"

Charlie raises her hips as Joey's tongue dips into her wet folds. The tip of Joey's tongue teases Charlie's opening as she leisurely circles it. Charlie moans with pleasure and starts to rock her hips. Joey then runs her tongue up to Charlie's hardened clit and alternates from licking to sucking on it. All the while Charlie's hips rhythmically thrust into Joey's face. Joey revels in delight at Charlie's ever-increasing sounds of pure carnal desire.

Joey slides her tongue in and out of Charlie, while she gently rubs Charlie's swollen clit with her right hand fingertips. She then runs her left hand up Charlie's body to one of her full breasts to roll its firm nipple between her fingers. These actions bring Charlie close to the edge. Joey feels the Charlie is close to coming, "come for me baby", she purrs. With that, Joey curves her tongue so she hit Charlie's g-spot and quickens her pace before Charlie begs her to. Charlie is swept away by the wonderful sensation that is starting in her stomach and spreading down her legs. Her intense orgasm cause Charlie's world to shimmer in a spectrum of deep bright colours and she screams, "fuck Joey!"

As Charlie's inner wall convulsions diminish, Joey removes her tongue and kisses Charlie's pussy. She then crawls up her lover's body to lie on top of her. Joey smiles down at Charlie, who is trying to catch her breath. "I love you", Joey whispers then leans down and lightly kisses Charlie's lips.

"I love you too", Charlie breathily utters.

Joey then continues to kiss Charlie, while her hand gently caress up and down the sides of Charlie. She slowly starts to rock her hips into Charlie. Charlie breaks the kiss and takes a sharp breath. Joey smiles down at her, before rolling off Charlie and the bed, this causes Charlie to whimper. "Patience honey", Joey huskily teases then winks at her girlfriend. Joey then opens the bedside draws and removes her strap-on and tube of lubricant. Charlie grins her approval before moving to the side of their bed so she can put Joey's strap-on, on her.

After buckling Joey into her strap-on harness, Charlie slides back into the middle of the bed. Joey climbs onto their bed, grins wickedly at Charlie, and grabs one of the pillows. Next, she hands Charlie the pillow, who is on her side with her head propped up on her hand. Charlie raises and eyebrow up at Joey as she takes the pillow. "Lay on your tummy with the pillow under your hips", Joey tells in a low lust filled voice. Charlie smirks at Joey and complies with her directions.

Once Charlie has positioned herself, Joey straddles Charlie's bum, then sits down on her toned butt. Joey then starts to teasingly caress Charlie's back and shoulders, with her dextrous fingers, this causes Charlie to moan in pleasure. Joey then leans forward and lightly brushes her semi-hardened nipples up and down Charlie's silky soft back. Joey then lays on Charlie's back and presses her breasts into Charlie. Charlie can also feel Joey's 'cock' on her lower back. Joey then kisses Charlie's sensitive neck as she slips her hands under Charlie and cups her soft full breasts.

Joey then starts to gently rock her hips into Charlie's glorious bum as she softly kneads Charlie's breasts. Charlie inhales sharply at the exquisite sensations rush through her body. Charlie's hips start to undulate due to the pleasure that Joey is creating in her body. Charlie purrs loudly as Joey's hips start to rock faster. However, Joey then starts to kiss down Charlie's back, this causes her rocking hips to stop, and Charlie lets out a growl. "Patience honey", Joey softly laughs.

Joey's mouth slowly travels down Charlie back, as she licks, nips, sucks and kisses her flesh. Once she has reached the small of Charlie's back, Joey slides her hands down Charlie's toned body. She then runs her hands over Charlie's firm bum gently massaging it. "Oh fuck yes", Charlie moans in pleasure. Next Joey runs glides her hands down Charlie inner thighs causing her to gasp and spread her legs. Joey runs her fingertips up to Charlie's honey pot and finds it hot, extremely wet and ready.

Joey then puts some lubricant onto her cock before she carefully slides in into Charlie slick pulsing opening. Joey then lays on top of Charlie as she starts to slowly move her hips, causing 'her cock' sliding in and out of Charlie easily. Charlie hips start to undulate, "Joey please faster", she begs.

Joey acquiesces to Charlie's pleas and quickens her pace. Charlie groans, "Joey I need you to touch me", Charlie desperately implores. Joey slides her hand underneath Charlie frantic rolling hips, down over her mound to her erect clit. Joey then starts to stimulate Charlie's clit by rubbing it. "Oh fuck yes", Charlie cries out in relief. Soon Charlie quickly moving towards another orgasm. As it hits, Joey keeps fucking Charlie through it with Charlie screaming out Joey's name. Charlie feels herself getting tighter and tighter with Joey knowing to stay inside her.

Charlie is breathing heavily and feels Joey's lips on her shoulder and smiles. Then she feels Joey's fingers start to tease her clit and to rock her hips once again. Charlie does not think she has it in her to come again. However, she is surprised when her body starts to respond and she once again matches tempo with Joey.

Joey slowly brings Charlie to the edge, but stops just short of Charlie coming. She expertly teases Charlie until Charlie begs and pleas, "Joey please!"

Joey quickens her tempo, thrusting hard into Charlie. Joey tightly gasps, "don't come yet honey."

Charlie stammers out really needing to come, "I'll try baby."

Joey thrusts faster and harder into Charlie and rubbing her sensitive bundle, both of them moaning and panting loudly. Then all of a sudden, Charlie grips tight to the quilt and stiffly arches herself into Joey. They both cry out as an orgasm rips through the both of them with intense power that Charlie can feel Joey's pleasure deep inside her. Joey collapses onto Charlie's back and breathing heavily. After catching her breath, Joey carefully extracts herself out of deliciously dripping pussy. She then lies beside Charlie deliriously spent and gently caresses Charlie's face. "I love you", Joey softly coos.

"And I love you", Charlie murmurs in happy exhaustion.

* * *

><p>The next morning finds Charlie sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee and eating some toast. She then feels a hand on her shoulder and feels a gentle squeeze. Looking up, Charlie smiles as she watches Jade walk over to the kettle and turn it on. "Morning, how did you sleep", Charlie politely enquires.<p>

Both Joey and her had been surprised when Jade had arrived late last night. She had come to return Charlie's car, which had been at Storm's from when they were there Australia Day. Storm would be arriving today and they would be spending the weekend there before driving back to the City on Sunday. "Okay. Better if Storm had of been here", Jade honesty answers. "So where's Jo", she curiously asks.

"She has an early charter and left at half past five this morning", Charlie sourly informs her. She hates Joey's early starts because she misses out on either their morning snuggles or their morning glories.

"There is no such hour of the morning on the weekend", Jade huffs, disliking early starts on the weekends.

"I agree", Charlie gruffly concurs.

"So how is the riot case going", Jade curiously enquires as she makes herself a coffee.

"The guys we arrested all made bail and their next court appearance is the middle of next month", Charlie wearily replies.

"So youse have enough evidence to make a case against them", Jade asks interested.

"More than enough, especially with the photos and people there at the riot who were cheering however not actually causing damage or participated in assaulting Hazem or Leah making statements as to who did those things", Charlie tersely explains.

"That's good", Jade comments relieved that those responsible have been charged. "So how is Angelo? I know Geoff has had surgery on his dislocated shoulder and is doing well. And Leah has kept us informed about Hazem's condition, I'm just glad he is starting to show improvement", Jade asks, with relief in her voice about Geoff and Hazem as she sits down at the table.

"Physically his hands are healing well, but emotionally he's a mess. Especially with some of the local dickheads calling him a murderer. Georgia had to warn some of Steven's mates she would arrest them if they didn't stop harassing him", Charlie sadly sighs in response.

"You'd think they would pull their heads in after what happened Australia Day", Jade utters in disgust at the mentality of some people.

"I can understand the anger and resentment, but they have to understand that Angelo didn't know the guy had spilt petrol on himself, if he did he wouldn't have tasered him", Charlie remarks in frustration.

"And he did warn the guy to drop the broken bottle or he would taser him", Jade firmly state. "And I'm sorry to say it was Steven's own fault what happened to him", she sadly finishes off.

"Even though that it true, it still hit you hard", Charlie quietly comments feel slightly depressed.

Jade places her hand on Charlie and gently squeezes it. "Is there anything I can do for you hon", she asks in a worried voice.

Charlie turns her hand over and holds Jade's hand. "Thanks sweetheart, just offering, helps", she warmly tells Jade.

"Well Stormy will be here soon, and I'm sure she'll get you to off load onto her", Jade lightly remarks.

"Knowing her, I'm sure she will", Charlie softly laughs. She really hopes that the community will start to heal soon for everyone's sake.

* * *

><p>Monday morning finds the Yabbie Creek Police Station all a buzz with the arrival of Superintendant Travis. He has called everyone into the main area of then station, with all the officers looking nervously between him and Charlie. Charlie is just as perplexed as her officers to why Superintendant Travis is here at the station. Although she becomes worried when Angelo walks into the station dressed in his Marine Command uniform. "Ah nice of you to come Constable Rosetta. I know you are off on medical leave at the moment", Travis warmly greets him.<p>

"My pleasure Sir", Angelo nervously responds.

"Now you all are probably wondering why I am here. Well we decide now would be a good time to recognise a few officers for their achievements over the past several months", Travis happily informs them. "First off I would like to congratulate Constable Angelo Rosetta on his work on busting the human trafficking ring and help solving Lou DeBono murder and the abalone poaching", he warmly cites. "And for this hard work you are now promoted to senior constable, congratulations Senior Constable Rosetta", Travis announces carefully shaking Angelo's lightly bandage hand.

"Thank you Sir", Angelo comments in surprise returning Travis' handshake. With Charlie leading everyone in clapping, to congratulate him as he holds his senior constable stripes.

"Next I want to say how impressed I am of the work that Constable Georgia Watson has done in helping Detective Robertson with Grant Bledcoe's accidental death case. In helping Marine Command with the human trafficking ring, Lou DeBono's murder and the abalone poaching", Travis proudly states. "Therefore I'm happy to announce the promotion of Constable Watson to leading senior constable. Congratulations Leading Senior Constable Watson", he happily states holding out his hand to Georgia.

Georgia is gobsmacked at her promotion and it takes Charlie to nudge her to get her to shake Superintendant Travis' hand. "Sorry Sir. Thank you Sir", Georgia splutters out to the rousing clapping from her fellow officers, which causes her to blush as she receives her leading senior constable stripes.

"Last but not least, I want to extend my congratulation to Senior Constable Buckton, who has showed leadership, courage and bravery throughout the search for the human traffickers, the murderer of Lou DeBono, the abalone poachers and not to mention the rioters who assaulted people and ruined a business", Travis comments full of pride in his pseudo niece. "Because of her involvement justice is being serviced. So I proudly promotion Senior Constable Buckton to the rank of sergeant. Congratulations Sergeant Buckton", he exclaims pleased for Charlie and handshakes her hand and giving her, her sergeant stripes.

"I don't know what to say Sir. Thank you Sir", Charlie stammers out in shock. Her colleagues all clap and congratulate her.

"Also I have another announcement to make", Travis loudly comments over the noisy congratulations. After a bit they quiet down, "Marine Command has decided to permanently station officer out of this station, who will also be under Sergeant Buckton's command", he states in a serious manner, with a curious hum sounding around the officers. "And that officer will be Senior Constable Rosetta. Congratulations Senior Constable Rosetta", Travis again gently shakes Angelo's hand.

"Thank you Sir. I'm surprised about the posting", Angelo utters stunned.

"We all are Senior Constable", Travis tightly replies. "Sergeant a word please", he firmly states as he heads towards Charlie's office.

Charlie quickly follows Superintendant Travis into her offices and closes the door. Travis who is sitting on the corner of her desk does not look impressed. "What's wrong Sir", Charlie cautiously enquires.

"Charlie I don't know what the hell is going on here with Rosetta being station here. But I have a bad feeling about it", Travis growls in frustration.

"You think the human trafficking ring isn't as busted as we are lead to believe", Charlie curiously asks.

"Yeah. Especially having Rosetta sticking around", Travis firmly concedes.

"God that's all the fuck I need. Especially how the community is still coming to terms with the Australia Day riot", Charlie harshly comments.

"Yeah I know Toothpick. That's why I'm giving you the heads up to watch your arse", Travis wearily responds.

"Thanks uncle Ted. I appreciate the warning", Charlie sighs in frustration.

"Just keep Watson close by you, and you should be alright", Travis firmly requests.

"I will uncle Ted", Charlie sincerely promises.

"So how's your dad and Morag? The last time I spoke to them on the phone they sounded well", Travis warmly enquires.

"Yeah they're good. Dad says his memory is better and Morag is enjoying her consultancy work. Roo, Alf daughter, even visited them recently, which made Morag's day", Charlie happily chats about her dad and Morag.

"I'm glad things are going well for them", Travis honestly says. "Well Toothpick I've got to go", he reluctantly states getting off the table and giving Charlie a warm hug. "I'm so proud of you. And I know Ross and Morag will be just of proud of you become a sergeant" Travis comments pleased with Charlie's promotion which she deserved, as he draws out of their hug.

"Thanks uncle Ted, I'll try to do you proud", Charlie genuinely promises.

"I know you'll do me proud Charlie, because you already are", Travis kindly responds.

As Superintendant Travis walks out of her office, Charlie wonders what and why Angelo is being stationed here. In addition, she wonders what disaster might be waiting to befall them with what he is involved in. Charlie signs and decides that she will go see Joey and tell her about her promotion and hopefully gets some kisses from her girlfriend.


	99. Chapter 99

_To Challenger243 welcome I'm glad you like my story :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 99

Joey smiles at Charlie gazing at her sergeant strips still feeling just as proud of Charlie when she told her six weeks ago. She remembers that she had a special dinner waiting that night for Charlie after they returned from the congratulatory drinks at the Surf Club. After which Joey lavished on Charlie many congratulating orgasms, which Charlie dutifully thanked her in kind. The only down side of all the promotions was that Angelo been permanently stationed at Yabbie Creek. However, he has not caused any more trouble for Charlie and has been trying hard to fit in. Which Charlie has been thankful for especially after the Special Crime and Internal Affairs unit found there was no case against his actions that night. He had followed proper procedures and used the lest harmful method to subdue the assailant. Even though the assailant died due his injuries. The outcry from Steven's family was long and loud; most of the community however backed Angelo because he was trying to save the lives of prominent members of the community for being burnt to death in the Diner.

Joey smile fades as she thinks about Leah and how much her friend has suffered. Not only was she assaulted, but also she watched the man she was falling for be viciously beaten. Then she watched her beloved business burn because of the narrow-minded red necked mentally of a few bigots. Then on top of that, Hazem, even though he did it as gently as he could, he broke it off with Leah, causing her to believe once again that she was cursed. It took Storm a few counselling sessions with Leah to get her to realise that Hazem let her go because he did not want to burden her with a disable man. In addition, even though she might not look at it that way, he does and until he is able to come to terms with his now limited mobility, he would take it out on her and that is something he does not want to do. The only positive thing happening for her is that the rebuild of the Diner is going well, with Jamie contracted to do the work.

Joey then smiles again at the thought of work, she now has another partner. Because he had to find another job and was looking to apply for one at the 'Sands Resort', Storm gave him an earlier birthday present, a third share in the bait shop and charter business. Aden had been shocked at first, and then he carried on like a demented idiot for a bit, happy to be working with his 'bestie' and Alf. Alf was happy as well due to him needing to get away for while after riot. His faith in the community of Summer Bay had taken a beating and some of the shine had been take from the place he calls home. He felt betrayed and needed to leave to think on things and hopefully restore some of the faith he has lost. Now he is over visiting Ross, Morag, Roo and Duncan, Joey hopes he is not way too long.

Joey feels Charlie's lips on hers and returns the tender kiss. After they break their kiss, Joey smiles lovingly at her girlfriend, who returns her smile. "So what has got you thinking so hard sweetheart", Charlie curiously asks as she sits down at the kitchen table with her cup of coffee.

"I was just thinking about what has happened over the last six weeks. And wondering when Alf will be coming home", Joey honesty answers her.

"Yeah I miss him too. And I know Martha is really missing him", Charlie softly utters.

"Speaking of Martha, I'll be glad when Aden gets over his snit about her inviting Liam to share the farmhouse with her", Joey sourly huffs.

"Well we know Aden will never be a fan of Liam's, but I think he's worried that Liam might take advantage of Martha while she's in vulnerable state", Charlie airing what she believes is Aden concern.

"Liam has no hope with Roman being here. And if he tries Roman will set him straight", Joey chuckles. She has seen how Roman looks at Martha and how Martha has been returning the same looks.

"So you've noticed something is happening there too", Charlie comments grinning at Joey. "Roman always had a thing for Martha. I hope this time it works out for the both of them", she signs, remembering she was Roman's second best, with him pining after Martha.

"Well I'm glad he did, because I wouldn't have ended up with you", Joey murmurs and learns over and kisses Charlie lips.

After they finished kissing Charlie thoughtfully remarks, "I don't know about that sweetheart. I think I would have fallen for you even if I had of still been with Roman."

"Well I'm glad we didn't get to test that theory", Joey gratefully utters.

"So how is work going for you and Aden", Charlie tactfully changes the subject.

"Since 'Frasier Cove' started shooting here business has picked up. And with both Ade and I doing the 'Responsible Service of Alcohol' certificate, it's helped with not having to hire accredited staff", Joey answers with some relief in her voice.

"Well it would keep some of your overheads down", Charlie agrees. "So how are yours and Aden's TAFE courses going", she curiously enquires

"Yeah okay, I've been bugging Irene since I can't ask Alf, but she says she doesn't mind because she is finding out a few things as well", Joey happily replies. "As for Aden's 'Coxswain' certificate, he's bugging me, but he's doing fine", she chuckles. "Charlie what do you think about Justin's accident", Joey asks concerned. Having Aden's brother suddenly and dramatically showing up again in her best friend's life has gotten her suspicious sense tingling. He turned up when Marilyn, former local identity, nearly running him over when he staggered out on the road in front of her. Justin is slowly regaining his memory, but he still cannot remember the accident.

"Well he took a decent hit to his head, so I can understand that it might take awhile for his memory to return. And we've taken DNA samples of the blood we got off him to make sure no one else was involved, but that will take a couple more weeks before we know anything. I just hope no one else was involved in the accident", Charlie comments in her professional tone. "Why, do you think there is some more going on then Justin wanting to visit Aden", Charlie curiously asks wanting Joey to clarify her comment.

"Well Aden told me that he hasn't heard from his brother in years, although Ade has tried to get in touch with him. And now he shows up out of the blue! It just doesn't sit right with me Charlie", Joey gropes to try and explain her feeling of suspicion.

"Well I'll keep a close eye on him. And I do know he is in the army and he was on leave. And he is a model soldier", Charlie promises and lets Joey know a bit about what she has found out about Justin.

"If he hurts Aden in any way, he'll have me to deal with", Joey adamantly states.

"With you looking out for Aden, I'm sure Justin won't be game enough to hurt him", Charlie chuckles at Joey protective side. She leans in and kisses Joey on the cheek. "So when is Renee`'s big opening? I was so glad that Alf offered her the upstairs area of the Surf Club", she comments relieved for Storm's sister and Aden's girlfriend.

"The opening night is this Friday. I'm just glad Alf got Palmer to pull his head in. For fuck sake, you think he would be happy that the Surf Club was getting some money coming in from renting her the space. But no, he carried on about wanting to attracted the right kind of crowd, saying it might not be 'family orientated'", Joey angrily huffs. "I'm glad Gina was there and asked him did he think gay people weren't 'family orientated' and if he thinks that is true, then he is living in the dark ages and not someone she would want to associate with", Joey smugly finishes off.

"Yeah he choked over that, especially because he didn't want to stop dating her", Charlie giggles.

"Although poor Xavier is having a tough time over Gina dating Palmer. First he finds out Ruby is dating Nicole, then his brother was nothing but a vile cold-hearted murdering prick, then himself gets murdered. Then having to tell Brendon about Hugo and now his mother is dating one Summer Bay's most loathed arsehole", Joey comments sympathetically.

"Yeah poor kid. But speaking of, what is going on with him, Ruby and Nicole? Of late every time I run into them together, they all get this guilty look on their faces. And no sweetheart, it's not my imagination", Charlie surly remarks. "And I don't think it has anything to do with the guilt he feels for what Hugo did to me, even though it was sweet of him to want to offer me some money as compensation", she suspiciously finishes off.

"No I think you're right about something going on with them, but if we push them it'll only get their backs up. I know Ruby and Nic will come to us when they're ready", Joey reassuringly states. "So how are you going to explain to VJ what witness protection is and why his dad was in it", Joey curiously asks. She feels sad for Leah, having just ended things with Hazem, only to find out from the new revenant, Elijah that Vinnie had died a eighteen months ago whilst in witness protection. Now Leah has asked Charlie to explain it to him and Charlie is feeling apprehensive about how VJ will react.

"I just hope if it something major they don't leave it too late and it blows up in their faces", Charlie exclaims with concern in her voice. "As for Veej, I hope I say the right thing and not damage his memory of his dad", Charlie sighs worried.

"Yeah let's hope Rubes and Nic will come and tell us soon", Joey eagerly concurs. She does not want to see Ruby and Nicole ending up getting hurt in any way. "And babe, I'm sure you'll do find with Veej", she encouragingly states.

* * *

><p>Ruby, Nicole and Xavier are on their way to the disused 'Military Battery Bunker' at 'Stewart's Point'. Xavier believes there will be the perfect place to hide the box of money that Hugo left him. He had asked Ruby could he hide it in the studio; however, Ruby told him that Charlie would eventually know something was going on. If not her Joey would and with Storm regularly visiting most definitely she would twig something was up and get all to confess. Both Xavier and Nicole agreed and Nicole used the same argument. In the mean time, Martha had found the box because she had been worried about Xavier strange behaviour, with Liam thinking Xavier was hiding drugs. Martha had given the box back to him when he told her how he had ended up with it.<p>

"So Xav, why the army bunker", Ruby curiously asks as they head up 'Stewart's Point' road.

"Its abandon and no one ever really goes there. So it should be the perfect place to hide the money", Xavier happy replies, relieved to find a place. He had thought of leaving in a locker at his uncle Tony and Jade's gym; however too many people use it especially now the series of 'Frasier Cove' is being shot there. A lot of local people were using the gym so they can try to be extras in the series and maybe 'get discovered'.

"I can't believe Martha gave you back the money after she found it", Ruby comments in disbelief.

"Neither could I. I thought for sure she would have made me tell mum and hand it over to the cops", Xavier responds just as amazed as Ruby.

"She's probably hoping you will end up doing that yourself", Nicole thoughtfully remarks.

"I know I probably should, but Hugo told me to do some good with it. If I hand it to the police it will go to the government and go into some politician's pocket", Xavier blusters.

"Then anonymously donate it to a charity or even leave it at the hospital to pay for the refugee's medical bills", Ruby eagerly suggests.

"I thought about leaving it at the hospital, but they probably involve the police, especially it being that amount of money in cash", Xavier tersely replies. He and Romeo had talked about what they could do with the money.

"Then go to Sydney and post it to a charity", Ruby gruffly touts.

"Camera's and fingerprints", Xavier argues.

"Then buy a whole lot of stamps and put it in a post box", Ruby frustratingly counters.

"The cops would run the stamp serial batch and find the shop or shops I brought them from and get the CCTV footage and I'd be busted", Xavier gripes back.

"Oh for fuck sake Xav, you're way too paranoid", Nicole interjects irritated. "The bloody charity would accept it no questions asked", she finishes off still annoyed.

"I'm not willing to take that chance", Xavier stubbornly responds.

"So if you're not going to give it to a charity, how the hell are you going to do something good with it", Ruby snipes.

"I don't know, maybe buy so new equipment for the school and the Surf Club", Xavier comments exasperated.

"CCTV footage and eye witness description", Ruby throws his paranoia back at him.

"God you're right", Xavier groans. Both Ruby and Nicole roll their eyes at him, however they do not respond. "Well let's just hide it first, then we can think about what to do with it later", Xavier despondently suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea to me", Nicole answers somewhat relieved to get off the topic of Xavier's paranoia.

"Yeah it does", Ruby heartily concurs. "So Xavier what was Martha's reaction when you told her you that you overheard Liam tell her he thought you were on drug", she asks changing the subject and smirks at him.

"Well when she handed me the box, I told her it wasn't drugs. That I don't take drugs and I haven't sold any drugs since Freya was in town", Xavier starts to explain relieved in the change in subjects. "That's when I told her that Hugo left it to me to do some good with it. She told me that she wouldn't tell anyone. And also she thinks I'm hanging on to it because it's the last thing Hugo gave to me", he glumly recalls.

"Well Xav, I'm glad Martha didn't believe Liam", Ruby crows happily taking hold of Nicole's hand.

"Yeah so am I. I just wish Liam wasn't staying at the farmhouse. I think he has a thing for Martha", Xavier comments with disgust in his voice.

"Well I don't think with Roman back in town that Liam has a hope in hell of getting with Martha. Right Nic", Ruby confidently states.

"Ruby's right Xav, Liam no competition", Nicole giggles, happy that her dad and Martha have renewed they strong friendship.

"I hope youse are right", Xavier utters not quiet convince.

"I am. The last time Storm and Jade visited, Liam tried to crack onto Jade. But she told him that Storm was her 'love slave' and part of their mistress/slave contract was that she had to only have Storm as her 'love slave'. So she could have another 'love slave', and she thanked him for offering to be her slave", Ruby merrily rambles. "Then she told him that everyone at her table was mistresses and slaves", Ruby laughs.

"Rubes how does this apply to Liam not having a hope of getting with Martha", Xavier asks confused.

"Well at the time, she was at the table with her arm around Roman", Ruby succinctly answers.

"Oh", Xavier utters frown. "Oh, oh", he responds as understands what Ruby was implying. That Roman was Martha's 'love slave'. "Oh, and I can't believe another beautiful woman is batting for your team", Xavier rudely snorts. "First we lost Charlie to Joey, then you and Nicole to each other. Then Watson to the builder and now Jade to Storm", he grumbles.

"Well Xav thanks for saying Rubes and I are beautiful", Nicole politely comments smiling at him. "But are you saying Joey, Jamie and Storm aren't attractive and therefore don't deserve to have Charlie, Georgia and Jade as their girlfriends. That only unattractive girls should be gay", she enquires slightly annoyed.

"What! No", Xavier splutters out.

"Good to hear Xav. Because Joey, Jamie and Storm are all gorgeous women as well", Ruby sternly responds.

"I know they are! But they have always been gay. Not like Charlie, Jade and Watson, they've been with men", Xavier weakly flusters.

"Well I think Georgia has always been gay, because I never seen her with any guys", Nicole chuckles at Xavier trying to explains himself and failing miserably.

"Me neither", Ruby adds smirking at a red faced Xavier.

"Yeah I think youse are right", Xavier conceded. "But what about Charlie and Jade, what made them change sides", he huffs forgetting that Ruby and Nicole only changed sides six months ago.

"They found themselves attracted to the person not the gender. And they fell in love with who that person is regardless of the gender", Ruby answers repeating what Charlie told her when she asked that same question.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. But I can't see myself being attracted to a guy", Xavier nods conceding the possibility but shuddering with what he said last.

"Ya never know Xav, you mightn't have met the right guy yet", Nicole teases.

"Sorry Nic, it's never gunna happen", Xavier adamantly states.

"I thought you and Romeo might have had a thing going on", Nicole laughs continuing to tease him.

"Nah. I'm not into surfers. And any way, now that Annie is back all he can think about is writing her love poems", Xavier laughs wanting to get over is faux pas about gay women.

"What about you and Mink, Xav. She's a surfer", Ruby pointedly remarks.

"Yeah and she's left town, to chase her dream of being a pro surfer", Xavier disappointingly responds. "And as for Annie, she told Romeo if he can't convince her to stay within the next six weeks, she's going back to Japan. And probably back to Jai as well", he huffs unimpressed.

"God I can't believe that Jai is staying in Japan. Poor Miles, he was so looking forward to him coming home", Ruby sadly comments. "I hope Annie does stay, for Irene sake. She not long ago lost Geoff who left to do missionary work", she softly utters.

"Well Annie won't be going anywhere until 'Romeo and Juliet' has been performed", Nicole giggles. "Xav have you talked some sense into Romeo? For fuck sake, it's not like he is has to get a sex change! All he has to do is where a dress", she snorts in disbelief at Romeo reaction to being cast as Juliet.

"Look I've told him what Ruby told me to tell him. All he has to do is wear some shorts under the dress. But no, he thinks everyone will laugh at him and think he's a faggot", Xavier irritatingly spouts. "Oh and Storm overheard him saying that and told him that a faggot was a bundle of wood and if that was the case he should get the stick out of his arse, because people might think he is protesting too much", he tells them. "I think Storm's comments have got him thinking about playing Juliet", Xavier finishes off optimistically.

"Well Xav I'm glad that you're secure in your manhood", Ruby proudly tells him.

"Thanks Rubes, but I thought I would have made a better Juliet then a nurse", Xavier feigns disappointment.

"Well I'm glad Rubes is playing Mercutio so she doesn't get to kiss anyone", Nicole happily states.

"No I get to sing in front of everyone because Liam decided to write a song for the play", Ruby sourly remarks.

"Well it's not like you haven't sung in public before. First time was at the karaoke night when you sung to Nicole. And then on Australia Day you did that duet with Liam", Xavier pointedly responds.

"And he wrote it because he said you have talent honey", Nicole lovingly adds.

"Thanks babe", Ruby happily murmurs and leans in and gives Nicole a kiss.

Xavier coughs and blushes at his friends being intimate front of him. "Okay you two, let's keep moving", he comments clearing his throat in embarrassment.

As the walk up to the fenced of 'Military Battery Bunker', they look around to make sure nobody is around. After they check and cannot see anyone, one by one they climb over the fence. Once over the fence they quick walk down the stone steps to the front of the bunker. They move to the front opening where they walk down a few steps to the doorway that has a grated door. However, the padlock is broken and Xavier slides the bolt across and shoves the rusty door open. Next Xavier takes out three torches from his backpack and hands one to Ruby and one to Nicole. Turning them on, they look around the bunker for a good hiding place to stash the money.

Ruby finds what looks a good hiding place for the money and calls to Xavier. "Hey Xav, this looks like a good place to hide the money", she calls over her shoulder.

Xavier comes over and checks out the place Ruby's torch is illuminating and moves some things blocking the hole in the wall. "It looks like something is already here", Xavier comments somewhat surprised. He takes the black sack out of the wall, brings it over to a concert bench, and places the sack on it.

"Argh it could be pirate's treasure", Ruby utters in her best pirate voice.

"What, 'Captain Feathersword's' hat", Nicole sarcastically responds. She was channel surfing when Ruby had arrived with Xavier and just at that precise moment the channel she landed on had the 'Wiggles' on it and they were doing a song that featured 'Captain Feathersword'. Ruby had then teasingly suggested that she was like Joey and Leah, into kids programs. She watches as Xavier removes a half-eaten packet of white sliced bread. "No, it's his lunch", she laconically adds on seeing the bread.

"It looks like someone has been staying here", Xavier utters distracted as he pulls out a picture frame. Turning it around the three friends gasp.

"Xav, that's a picture of you", Ruby comments startled.

"I gave this picture to Hugo for his last birthday", Xavier remarks shocked at seeing the picture of him and Hugo that he gave his brother.

"Maybe Hugo hide out here last year for awhile. He did have the same book we had to find this place", Ruby utters trying to make sense as to why the photo is there.

"Maybe", Xavier responds unconvinced.

"Hey guys, check out the best before date on the bread. It only ran out two days ago", Nicole informs them in a slightly anxious voice.

"Okay let's look around and see what else we can find", Ruby commands in a nervously voice.

After ten minutes they meet back in the room, they found the bread and the photo. Each of them tell the others that they found nothing. "So what do you think this means", Nicole asks getting creeped out.

"That Hugo was up here sometime last year and left the picture and someone else found it and put it with their belongings", Ruby logically answers.

"Why would they do that? It makes no sense", Xavier challenges Ruby's logic.

"Hang on are you saying that Hugo isn't dead and has been hiding out here? Now that doesn't make sense! He was killed Xav! You buried him remember", Ruby squawks, not wanting to think how Charlie would react if Hugo was still alive.

"It's about as rational as your explanation", Xavier huffs, wanting his brother to still be alive.

"At least mine is plausible", Ruby irritatingly retorts.

"Rubes hear me out. I know it might be wishful thinking. But why else would someone keep a photo that doesn't belong to them", Xavier desperately states.

"Well the drug addicts who nearly beat Joey to death kept a photo of Charlie and they didn't know her", Ruby snidely answers.

"Ruby you did overhear Leah and Charlie talking about something about witness protection", Nicole carefully interjects wanting to stop the argument which is about to take place.

"What's that? Doesn't that only happen in TV shows", Xavier moodily scoffs.

"No Xavier. It happens for real. Leah's first husband Vinnie went into witness protection when he testified against some really bad criminals", Ruby reluctantly informs.

"So Hugo could still be alive and in witness protection", Xavier excitingly states.

"Xavier if that was the case, than he wouldn't be here. The police would have him living a life someone where else", Ruby patiently comments.

"But what if it is him", Xavier pushes.

"Then Xav, Hugo is on the run", Ruby honestly tells him.

"What do you mean", Xavier asks confused.

"She means Xav, that if he is here he has taken off from witness protection and he'll be now a fugitive", Nicole gently informs him.

"He'll be wanted by the police and hunted by the people he is suppose to testifying against", Ruby gravely adds.

"Well then Hugo must have had a good reason to leave witness protection, like he thinks we're in danger", Xavier states defending his brother.

"Oh please Xav! Hugo trying to do good! Look what he put Charlie through! Because he didn't want to pay for all the fucking crimes, he committed. I'm sorry Xavier but you brother is nothing but an evil cowardly murdering cunt of a criminal, who if he was put into witness protection, never should have been offered it", Ruby angrily rants then storms out of the bunker.

"Nicole, please understand, he's my brother and for good or ill I love him", Xavier implores to her.

"Then you should understand Xavier. Charlie is Ruby's mum and your brother hurt her, kidnapped her and left her to drown. So there is fucking hope of you to persuade Ruby that Hugo is a good guy underneath", Nicole sympathises with him however she agrees with Ruby when it comes to Hugo, she then turns to go after her girlfriend.

"She won't tell Charlie will she", Xavier suddenly asks worried and gabbing hold of her arm before she can leave.

"Not about the money, but about that Hugo might be alive, she'll tell Charlie because she'll want to keep her mum safe, just like you would", Nicole firmly and honestly answers him.

"Can you stop her please", Xavier begs.

"No Xavier! And if you want to keep your family safe, you'll tell them. Because if Hugo's here, he's probably brought trouble with him", Nicole tells him in a hard voice and shakes his hand off her and runs off after Ruby.

* * *

><p>Nicole catches up to Ruby who is waiting for her at the fence. Nicole can see that her girlfriend is angrily seething and she gently touches the side of Ruby's face. Ruby relaxes slightly at Nicole's touch before she gruffly exclaims, "come on, let's get the fuck out of here!"<p>

With that, Ruby climbs over the 1.8-meter steel mesh fence, with Nicole quickly following her. Once over the fence, Ruby starts to power walk up the track to 'Stewart's Point' road. Nicole keeps up with her and once they arrive at the road, Ruby slows her place. "So Rubes, what are you going to do", Nicole tentatively asks her.

Stop dead in her tracks, Ruby glares at Nicole, "what has Xavier talked you into trying to get me to keep quiet that Hugo might be alive", she accusingly snaps.

"Yeah he asked me...", Nicole cautiously starts to explain.

"What, you fucking agree that I shouldn't tell Charlie that a murdering bastard who she thinks is dead and is back in the Bay, do you! Thanks for the support Nicole", Rudy screeches in disgust.

"If you fucking let me finish what I was saying, you'd have found out that I told Xavier to go fuck himself, that I agree you! God Ruby do you think so poorly of me that you'd think I'd want to protect a lying murdering shitbag like Hugo Austin! Thanks for your fucking faith in me", Nicole savagely fires back at Ruby. She them starts storming off.

"Wait Nic, please", Ruby call out chasing after her. As she catches up to her, Ruby puts her hand on Nicole's shoulder. "Please Nicole stop", she begs.

Quickly turning around, Nicole pins Ruby with a fiery glare, "why so you can insult my integrity some more! I've been putting up with being treated like shit from Brit! And now I've found out she's stole my designs and passing them off as hers! So Ruby I'm had enough of people I respect abusing me", she angrily announces. With that, she starts walking again, tears are silently falling down her cheeks.

Initial stunned, Ruby then runs after her, catching up she stands in front of her anger girlfriend. "Please Nic. I'm so sorry for being an self-absorbed idiot and not hearing you out. I was so mad, how could Xav ask me to keep this a secret, especially from Charlie. And I took my anger out on you. I know you wouldn't ask me not to tell Charlie. I really am so sorry I hurt you", Ruby tearfully tells her.

"I know you are", Nicole sighs releasing her angers as she takes a distressed Ruby into her arms.

"I so sorry Nicole", Ruby cries into the crook of Nicole's neck as Nicole comforts her. Ruby then lifts her tear streaked face asks in slight frustration, "why haven't you spoke with Heather about Brit like Storm told you to do. Because I know you sent Heather your designs before you gave Brit a copy of them?"

"I wanted to try and deal with it myself", Nicole confess.

"And what happened when you confronted her about her stealing your designs", Ruby asks in a steely manner.

"She fired me and told me if I said anything she'd sue me for defamation and tell the whole industry that I was a lying thief", Nicole bitterly answers her.

"Well we're not going to let that two-faced lying fraud of a harpy get away with stealing your fucking design", Ruby rants indignantly. "First thing we do when we get home is tell Charlie about Hugo! Then you are going to call Heather and let her know what Brit fucking Hobart has been doing! And let's see what the fashion industry has to say about her taking credit for someone else's designs. No one steals my girlfriend's designs and gets away with it", Ruby continues her fervent ramble.

Nicole shakes her head and smiles at Ruby's indignation of Brit stealing her designs, knowing Ruby would push her until she called Heather. However she cannot see how Heather will be able to help her, she did not paten her designs. Although she is happy that Ruby loves her enough to want to right this injustice, Ruby Buckton the voice of the under dogs. Nicole giggles at that thought, picturing Ruby in a Xena costume, however that imagine was laughable to her. However, Ruby in a Gabrielle outfit, now you are talking, Nicole drools.

Ruby looks a Nicole suspiciously, "what", she asks unsure.

"Nothing my feisty little Amazon", Nicole chuckles.

Before Ruby can question Nicole some more on why she called her an Amazon, Tony Holden pulls up along side them and offers them a lift home. He had just been visiting Jack's grave and enquires as to why they are up here. Ruby tells him what they have discovered, that they think that Hugo might be alive. Ruby also tells him that she is going to tell Charlie and that he cannot talk her out of doing that. Tony informs her he would not do such a thing, even though he loves Hugo, he would be insulting Jack's memory if he tried to protect his criminal nephew, he broke the law so he deserves to pay for his crimes.


	100. Chapter 100

_G'day all, sorry for my tardiness, the chapter wasn't flowing so it took me more time to complete it :0( I how it is worth the wait :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 100

Charlie takes a deep breath trying to suppress her anger before walking back into her station she only left an hour ago after doing a double shift. After Ruby and Nicole had been driven home by Tony, they had told her what had transpired at the abandoned Military Battery Bunker at Stewart's Point. Charlie is now back at the station to find out if Ruby and Nicole's suspicion is correct, that Hugo is really alive. Charlie plasters a fake smile on her face and calmly walks into the station.

On walking into the foyer, Georgia, who is manning the front desk, smiles and laughingly comment, "aww Boss, did you miss me that much you just had to come back. I'm so flattered"

"Yeah Georgia, you're so damn irresistible", Charlie snorts shaking her head.

"I know it's a curse, Jamie keeps telling me I need Leah's perfume", Georgia dramatic sighs.

"God you're so full of yourself", Charlie chuckles.

"Get stuffed", Georgie jokingly responds. "So Boss what did you forget", she curiously asks.

"I just need a word with you and Angelo", Charlie lightly responds heading for her office.

"Okay. Wendy look after the desk please", Georgia politely asks the constable standing near her, as she walks from behind the front desk.

Georgia and Angelo give one another a look of curiosity as they walk into Charlie's office. Charlie closes her office door before asking in a firm quiet voice, "so Angelo, have you lost someone?"

"What? No", Angelo spits out confused.

"So you haven't lost a ninety kilo, one hundred and eighty three centimetre tall, 31 year old male, with brown curly hair and blue eyes. Who the residents of Summer Bay believe is dead", Charlie pointedly describes in a low voice.

"Oh", Angelo croaks and pales slightly. "Charlie please let me explain", he nervously pleads, however he is relieved that Charlie knows.

"Boss what's going on here", Georgia asks frowning because Charlie has just described Hugo.

"Explain what Angelo? That you offered Hugo a deal for testifying against his criminal associates. Faked his death and put him into witness protection. However he's fled witness protection and is now on the run", Charlie scathingly accounts for him. "So when were you going to inform us that a dangerous wanted man is hiding out somewhere in Summer Bay", she angrily growls. "Oh that's right; you weren't because your bosses didn't want it to get out that they've lost their star witness. Is that about right", Charlie coldly finishes off.

"Charlie I really wanted to tell you, but I wasn't allow to. They threatened that if I told you, that they would make sure that you were transferred to the Tooraweenah Police Station. And I couldn't let that happen", Angelo bitterly replies.

"Why threaten to transfer Charlie and not your sorry arse", Georgia harshly interjects putting her hands on her hips.

"Because they did threaten me, but I told them I didn't care. And that is when they threaten to transfer Charlie. And no they weren't bluffing, they showed me the transfer papers", Angelo sullenly answers and sits on the corner of Charlie's desk.

"That's just so fucked up", Georgia retorts in disgust and crosses her arms.

"Well I know now, so Angelo, how long has Hugo been on the run", Charlie tersely enquires. She is pissed off that Angelo's mongrel bosses had threaten to transfer her if Angelo told her that Hugo had been put into witness protection and how has absconded from it.

"Three weeks. And if I can't find him soon, his witness protection will become null and void, thereby making him a wanted fugitive", Angelo tightly answers. He had came back to work from being off on sick leave to find out that Hugo had taken off and it is his responsibility to find him.

"So I take it you've got Gina's, Tony's and Martha's houses staked out", Charlie comments in an assured tone.

"We only have Martha's farmhouse staked out because of cost and man power", Angelo informs her. He has been unimpressed by the lack of support he is getting from his bosses.

"But you've been keeping an eye on the other places", Charlie sharply remarks due to her observation of Angelo slightly haggard appearance.

"Yeah", Angelo wearily responds.

"Well Hugo has been hiding out in the old abandon Military Battery Bunker. And before you ask now I know, Ruby, Nicole and Xavier went there to hide the money Hugo gave Xavier. They found evidence there that Hugo has been hiding out there", Charlie succinctly tells both Angelo and Georgia.

"Hugo gave Xavier money", Angelo comments in a confused tone.

"Yes, a hundred thousand dollars", Charlie curtly replies.

"No wonder the dead shit skip out on witness protection. He's came back to get the money then disappear for good", Georgia comments with hostility showing in her voice.

"Where is Xavier now", Angelo asks slightly worried.

"According to Rubes and Nicole, he is still at the bunker. I'm about to go there and meet up with Tony and Gina. I'm hoping that we can talk Xavier into giving me the money", Charlie wearily answers.

"What! You told Tony and Gina that Hugo is alive", Angelo exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"No Angelo. Tony picked Ruby and Nicole up after they left Xavier at the bunker. Ruby thought Tony should know about what Xavier was thinking", Charlie replies in a chastising manner due to him thinking she would do such a thing.

"Oh. Well let's get going", Angelo brusquely states, he is clearly unimpressed that Gina and Tony know that Hugo is alive.

"No Angelo. I don't think having you come with me would be a good idea. You lied to them about Hugo's death. We need to keep them on side if we want to apprehend Hugo again", Charlie delicately counters not wanting to upset him. She needs him to stay calm and not do anything to jeopardise the recapture of Hugo. "So I'll take Georgia with me, while you explain to your bosses that the cat is out of the bag", she firmly finishes off.

"I'd prefer to trade places with Watson", Angelo grumbles.

"I'm sure you would but I'm glad it's you not me telling them that Charlie knows Hugo's alive, fled witness protection and is hiding out in Summer Bay", Georgia smugly utters, happy that he is going to cop an arse kicking.

"Okay Georgia, let's get going", Charlie states in a resigning manner. She knows that she will probably cop a serve from Gina, just as she copped from Tony, for the police's callous disregard for the grief they inflicted on the family. When really it was Hugo who caused all the misery that the family is suffering.

"Charlie, you also should know that a part of Hugo's deal was that Alf knew he was in witness protection", Angelo utters in a defeated manner as Charlie and Georgia start to move towards the door to Charlie's office.

"Fucking wonderful", Charlie sighs in frustration. "Does he know that Hugo fled witness protection", she tightly enquires.

"Yes I told him", Angelo softly admits.

'No wonder Alf left. The poor guy just needed a break from the fucking mess that people have been dumping on him', Charlie sympathisingly thinks. "Can you call Alf to give him the heads up. I think Martha is going to need him", she wearily asks.

"Yeah I'll do that", Angelo readily agrees. "And Charlie, I am sorry I had to keep you in the dark about Hugo", he sincerely states.

"Well what's done is done. Now we need to focus on trying to find and recapture the fucking arsehole", Charlie comments in a steely manner just before she exits her office with Georgia following closely behind her.

* * *

><p>On pulling up outside the fence that surrounds the abandon Military Battery Bunker, Charlie notices Tony's champagne coloured 2006 Honda CR-V. Georgia looks at Charlie and tentatively asks, "Charlie, I was wondering. How would Hugo know that Xavier would still have the money he gave him. I mean he is taking a big gamble with his freedom on the off chance that his brother hasn't spent the money?"<p>

"No I think Hugo knew that Xavier would find it hard to let go of the money, for sentiment reasons. Or that Xavier would be cautious and only spent a little of it before Hugo make his escape and come back for the money", Charlie thoughtfully answers, know Xavier is the sentimental type.

"Yeah he would've known that Gina, Martha and Tony would have given the money to us or to a charity", Georgia agreeing Xavier was the only candidate who would not have spent the money.

"Exactly. Now I just hope that Gina and Tony can convince Xavier to turn over the money to us", Charlie tightly remarks. "Come on. Let's get down there", she firmly directs.

Charlie and Georgia alight their patrol vehicle, with Charlie quickly locking it before her and Georgia scale the fence and walk down to the front of the bunker. Once they have reached the front opening of the bunker, they can hear voices coming from inside and wait. They do not have to wait long for them to emerge as Xavier quickly rushes straight out of the gated doorway. He stops suddenly on seeing Charlie and Georgia, with Gina and Tony calling after him. "Hello Xavier", Charlie mildly addresses him.

"Hey Charlie. What are you doing here", Xavier nervously asks trying to keep calm. His eyes dart about trying to find a way to escape.

"Xavier you know why I am here", Charlie pointedly responds.

"Look Charlie, Ruby was right. It was just wishful thinking on my part. I just so wanted to believe that Hugo was still alive that saw what I wanted to see", Xavier desperately remarks wanting to throw Charlie off Hugo's trail. Gina and Tony walk out of the bunker just as he finishes that sentence.

"I see. And what about the money Hugo left you", Charlie politely enquires.

"What money", Xavier squawks trying to sound innocent however silently cursing Ruby for telling her mother about the money.

"The hundred thousand dollars that Hugo swindled first from the refugees then from his business partners. The same money he gave to you knowing you wouldn't spend it before he could escape from witness protection to come back here and get back off you", Charlie answers in an adamant manner.

"So Hugo is alive", Gina sternly remarks walking up to Charlie.

"Yes he was offered witness protection on the proviso that he turned states evidences against his former employers", Charlie succinctly comments.

Gina slaps Charlie across the face, with Georgia quickly responding and grabbing hold of Gina before she could do anything more. "How could you be so cruel to let us believe that my son was dead", Gina angrily rants struggling in Georgia's firm hold. Xavier and Tony are both stunned by Gina's outburst, while Charlie remains calm and does not react in any way to the stinging slap.

"Gina, Charlie didn't know Hugo was alive until twenty minutes ago", Georgia harshly states, coming to Charlie's defence.

"What the hell are you talking about! She must have known, she's in god damn charge of the police station", Gina retorts not believing Georgia.

"The brass kept us in the dark about Hugo", Georgia tersely reiterates and slowly releases Gina when she feels the woman stop struggling.

"So youse are telling me no one at your station knew Hugo was alive? I find that very hard to believe", Gina crossly touts.

"Well Charlie and I didn't know", Georgia harshly responds.

"Gina regardless of who knew or who didn't know, the fact is that Hugo was in witness protection. And you were told he was dead to protect him and you and the rest of your family", Charlie sharply states. She and Georgia were trying to stop Hugo's family blaming anyone for them not being told that Hugo was in witness protection.

"So why would Hugo leave witness protection", Tony curiously interjects.

"We have a theory to why he left witness protection", Charlie cagily skirts around the question not want to reveal their theory.

"Which is", Gina growls still fuming.

"Oh my god, you think Hugo left because his cover was blown", Xavier blurts out in horror.

"Yeah right", Georgia sarcastically snorts.

"Well if not that then what", Tony tightly demands.

"We believe Hugo fled witness protection to return to Summer Bay to get the money he gave Xavier, then to flee the country", Charlie reluctantly responds.

"No I don't believe that! Hugo would only leave witness protection if he thought he or us were in danger", Xavier stubbornly touts.

"Well whatever the case may be, if he doesn't turn himself in very soon, he'll be classed as a wanted fugitive. And any deal he has made will be null and void", Charlie pointedly states.

"Hang on, I thought people who are in witness protection could leave it whenever they like", Tony comments slightly confused.

"That is only for people who have not committed a crime. Hugo is a criminal so once he flees witness protection, that immunity that he had for all of his crimes is no longer there. He is then wanted for all of those crimes", Charlie patiently explains.

"So what you're then going to hunt him down", Xavier squawks in disbelief. "But he's done nothing wrong", he naively remarks.

"Xavier, even though I believe Hugo left witness protection because he thinks he or us are in danger. Hugo still broke the law and he needs to be held accountable for his actions", Gina firmly but quietly comments.

"But mum, I know Hugo was trying to do good and leave his old life behind", Xavier croaks in Hugo's defence.

"Xav your brother was involved in the deaths of innocent people. And regardless of how he was turning his life around, his past action still have consequences that his has to pay for", Gina calmly responds.

"What, you want to see him go to gaol", Xavier yells in disgust.

"Xavier, Hugo broke the law and if he isn't prepared to fulfil the deal that he made with the police, then yes, he should go to gaol for his crimes", Gina firmly answers.

"I can't believe this", Xavier cries out in frustration.

"Xavier just because Hugo is family, it doesn't mean he should get off scot free for the crimes he's committed, mate. Put yourself in Ruby's shoes, would you'd be still defending Hugo", Tony sternly comments playing devil's advocate. He is not happy that Hugo is causing his family grief.

Xavier thinks on that, Hugo had kidnapped Charlie and left her in the ocean hanging on to unconscious dangerous criminal without a second thought. Ruby could have lost her mother who was only doing her sworn duty to serve and protect the community. "No I guess I wouldn't defend Hugo", he reluctantly replies.

"Xav it's okay to still love and see the good in Hugo. But your brother did wrong and has the chance to make up for some of his wrong doings. However he's put that in jeopardy, we can only hope that he turns himself in and explains why he left witness protection", Gina gently states as she hugs her youngest son.

"I still think he only left witness protection because he was in danger", Xavier stubbornly remarks.

"Let's hope that's the case and not just to come back for the money so he can flee the country", Charlie kindly states even though she believes that is the only reason Hugo fled witness protection.

"Speaking of which, Xavier I think you should do the right thing and give the money to Charlie", Gina gently urges her youngest son to do the right thing.

"Yeah I guess you're right", Xavier reluctantly agrees. He opens his backpack, takes out the box of money, and hands it to Charlie. "Here", he grimly says holding out the box of money to Charlie. "I gave ten thousand dollars to refugee appeal Ruby organised. I was trying to do what Hugo asked me, which was to do some good with it. I hope that won't be a problem", Xavier nervously comments as Charlie takes the box from him.

"I don't think that will be a problem Xav", Charlie gently responds and then slips the money into the evidence bag that Georgia is holding open.

"So Charlie, what is the police going to do about Hugo", Gina quietly but firmly asks as she puts her arm around Xavier's shoulders.

"As I said Gina if Hugo hands himself in or we find him in the next couple of days, then he can remain in witness protection. However if he stays in hiding any longer than that, he'll become a fugitive. And that means a nationwide alert will be sent out for his capture", Charlie honestly answers her.

"And his deal with the state prosecutor will be rescinded", Tony gloomily states.

"Yes, and he'll be then facing all the human trafficking charges as well as the murder of Lou DeBono and the kidnapping and assault on a police officer", Charlie grimly replies.

"Well let's hope Hugo comes to his senses and hands himself in", Gina tartly remarks. "But Charlie I'm letting you know, I'm fucking not impressed with how my family has been treated. How dare you leave us to morn Hugo's death when he's clearly still alive", she sharply hiss.

"Gina, Marine Command thought staging Hugo's death was the best way to protect him and you. The people that he worked for have no compunction in killing anybody who they deem is a threat", Charlie retorts in a steely manner.

"So it was Angelo who arrange for Hugo to go into witness protection", Tony gruffly states realising it was when Charlie mentioned Marine Command.

"Of course it would have to be! Angelo was always after Hugo", Xavier snidely adds.

"Charlie is this true", Gina asks frowning.

"Regardless of who made the deal with Hugo, Hugo took the deal, and agreed with how he was going to go into witness protection", Charlie firmly answers backing the decision that was made even though she herself had be kept in the dark about Hugo being in witness protection. "Now Gina, Tony, Xavier, if Hugo contacts you please convince him to turn himself in. And please let us know", she implores.

"Why should we help youse, when all you want to send him to gaol", Xavier bitterly retorts.

"Xavier I want Hugo to do the right thing and help us arrest all the people involved in the human trafficking operation. And in doing this he's assured of not going to gaol", Charlie sternly responds. "However make no mistake, if he doesn't turn himself in within the next two days, he will become a fugitive and when he is caught he will be arrest, charged and be sent to gaol", she ominously states.

"So it'll be best for all concerned if everyone co-operates", Georgia lightly adds trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"So you'll let us know if you hear from Hugo", Gina pointedly enquires.

"We will", Charlie answers in agreement.

"Come on Xavier", Gina abruptly comments leading them away from the bunker.

"Thanks Charlie, and good luck with Joey", Tony softly says putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a light squeezes, Charlie nods her head. He then heads off to catch up with Gina and Xavier.

Charlie and Georgie quietly watch them ascend the steps and walk off towards the fence. Charlie sighs loudly and Georgie gives Charlie a sympathetic look. "So Boss do you want me to do it or do you want to do it yourself? Because I have no problem with doing it", Georgie dryly remarks.

"Georgia, what the hell are you raving on about", Charlie asks slightly exasperated.

"Slapping Angelo", Georgie replies in a manner that Charlie should know what she is talking about.

"And why would we slap Angelo", Charlie enquires still mystified.

"A part from it would be fun to do", Georgia wickedly utters. "Because you copped that slap that he should have copped", she tersely finishes off.

"Georgia you're as bad as Joey", Charlie softly chuckles.

"I bet she wanted to wring Angelo's neck when Ruby told you she thought Hugo was witness protection", Georgia comments with a smirk on her face.

"Let's just say that I had to made her swear on all our lives that she wouldn't say or do anything to him", Charlie gruffly snorts.

"I bet that didn't make her happy", Georgia utters glad that it is Charlie and not her that made Joey promise that.

"Oh you can say that", Charlie murmurs pulling unpleasant expression.

* * *

><p>That scene flashes into Charlie's mind, Joey firstly staring at her in horror after Ruby had told them what had happened at the bunker. Then when Tony tensely asked if that was true, Joey's expression then went to one of suspicion. When Charlie agreed that, that could have happened, Joey's expression turn to one of blazing anger as she jumped up out of her chair. Charlie can still hear Joey's response, "You've got to be fucking kidding! That fucking arsehole who exploited and murdered innocent people, not to mention kidnapped and left you to drown Charlie, is fucking being protected by the cops! That's a fucking joke!"<p>

Charlie had tried to calm her irate girlfriend down even though she herself was majorly pissed off. She had gently stated taking Joey's hand, "Joey they must think that Hugo can help them arrest some off the top people involved."

However, Joey was not easily calmed reefing her hand out of Charlie's hand. Her savage tirade continued, "I don't fucking care Charlie, the cunt should go gaol, not get off scot free and be given a new life! Lou and those poor Indonesians are dead because of him and their families aren't going to see any justice! How the fucking hell is that fair! And Tony I know that Hugo is your nephew, but fuck, come on!"

Tony tried to settle Joey down by calmly responding, "Joey we don't even know for sure that Hugo is alive, much less in witness protection."

Joey had barked back at him, "If that fucking wanker Angelo Rosetta is involved then it is a sure bet that Hugo is alive and is in fucking witness protection!"

That is when Tony had pointedly asked, "Charlie is Hugo alive and in witness protection?"

At that point, it had made sense to Charlie that, that was the real reason Angelo had been stationed at her station. That Hugo was alive and in witness protection and Angelo was here to keep watch over the Austin family just in case Hugo's former employers did come after them. She reluctantly answered again taking a tight hold of Joey's hand, "I don't know, but it could be possible."

Joey again exploded, "fucking wonderful! Wait until I see fucking Angelo, I'm going to more than kick him in the fucking nuts!"

"Charlie, how could you do that to us! You could see what Hugo's death has been doing to us! How could you be so callous to disregard the grief that was inflicted on my family. We should have been informed", Tony angrily exclaims.

Charlie had patiently responded by cupping Joey's anger face and softly uttered "sweetheart please calm down. Confronting Angelo won't help. Please just let me find out what is going on." She then turns her head and patiently explains, "Tony I don't even know if he is alive and in witness protection, but if he is, then the reason they faked his death is to protect him, you and all your family."

Joey had then tired to extract her face from Charlie's hands; however, Charlie had kept a firm hold. Joey had quietly remarked through gritted teeth, "I'm sorry, but no not this time Charlie. The prick has gotten away with hurting you enough! I won't let him get away with this! Charlie all those nightmares you had, reliving what Hugo did to you and Angelo knowing that and knowing that Hugo is still alive! That's just kicking you whilst your down, that's just not right! And I won't let him get away with it!"

At that point, Joey had torn herself out of Charlie's grasp and had started to leave to confront Angelo. Charlie and quickly stopped her by holding her in her arms and plead with Joey, "please sweetheart let me find out what is going on."

Tony had interjected that this point by gruffly agreeing, "Joey, Charlie is right. Going off half-cocked isn't going to help matters. Just let Charlie find out if it is true first, then we can deal with things."

Charlie had then softly kissed Joey's lips. At that Joey had growled firmly murmur, "alright, but if it's true babe, then his arse is grass."

Charlie had glared at Joey and growled in frustration, "Joey."

Joey had growled back at her, "don't Joey me Charlie. I said I wouldn't do anything until you find out. But after that all bets are off."

Charlie had then snidely retorted, "so you're the one going to end up in gaol. Fucking wonderful, I'm so glad you're thinking of me!"

Joey had glare hard at Charlie when she had said that. She had responded fuming, "fuck that's low Charlie."

Charlie had not flinched at Joey's glare and tone. She calmly requested, "just promise me you won't go near Angelo until I find out for sure if Hugo is still alive, okay?"

Joey had given her a disgusted stare and harshly uttered, "I said I wouldn't."

Charlie had pushed for more at that point, "I want you to swear it sweetheart."

Charlie had seen Joey's eyes blaze in anger disgust, Joey then had growling in a low voice, "I swear."

Charlie had then continued to push due to Joey's raging angry outburst that had shaken her. She strongly but quietly pressed, "swear on all of our lives you love."

Joey had sharply sighed in frustration, "for fuck sake Charlie I already swore it!"

Charlie had stood firmly staring into Joey's savage eyes. She said in a hard low voice, "swear it."

Joey had ground her teeth, and angrily growl, "I swear on the lives of all the people I love! Satisfied!"

Charlie's demeanour had then softened and she lovely whispered, "thank you sweetheart."

Charlie finished off by kissing Joey firmly on her lips, which at first Joey had not responded to. However after Charlie had started to gently caress her face, Joey started to slowly return the kiss. At that point, Ruby had coughed and teasingly commented, "guy's please, not in front of our guest."

Tony had chuckled, "that's okay Ruby, it's an interesting method of calming someone down. I'll have to try it out of Rach."

Joey had slowly broken the kiss at that stage and pointedly stated, "it might calm Rachel down, but she still won't be happy."

"Yes but less likely to kill me", Tony had laughingly replied.

"It's not Charlie I want to kill", Joey had grumpily retorted.

Charlie had deeply sighed at that, and wearily remarked, "I don't want anybody kill, maimed or injured. I just want to find out the truth. And then I can start dealing with all the shit."

"Well then I'll get Gina and see if we can talk Xavier into handing over the money Hugo gave him. But Charlie, I'll let you know now, if Hugo is alive, Gina won't take that news very well. So expect fireworks if it's true", Tony had honestly informed them.

"As long as she hits Angelo and not Charlie, all will be good", Joey had uttered in a low cold tone.

"I'm hoping everyone will behaviour themselves and act like mature adults", Charlie had firmly responded.

"I agree", Tony grimly concurred. "Okay Charlie, I'll get Gina and meet you at the abandon bunker", he quickly added before heading out.

"Okay Tony. And thanks for bringing Ruby and Nicole home", Charlie had replied in an appreciated tone. She had then turned to Joey and quickly commented, "sweetheart, I'll try not to be long."

"I'll keep tea warm for you", Joey had gently replied and then softly kissed Charlie's lips.

* * *

><p>Charlie is brought back to the present with Georgia clicking her fingers in front of her face. Charlie blinked her eyes a couple of times with Georgia chuckling, "I thought I lost you there for a moment. So I'll ask you again, will you be staying long at the station or are you going to home and kiss Joey into submission so she won't rip off Angelo's balls and stuff down his throat."<p>

"What happened to my adorable pacifist", Charlie wearily sighs.

"Several doses of harsh reality happened to her. And now she's not someone you want to tick off", Georgia seriously answers. "So drop off the money and straight home to your lioness", Georgia giggles.

"Yeah that's the safer option", Charlie replies with a strained chuckle.

"Just remember not to rub her fur the wrong way or she'll bite ya", Georgia teases.

"Mmm that might be pleasurable", Charlie cheekily murmurs.

"Not if she draws blood", Georgia laughs. "Unless you are really in to extreme S & M", Georgia suggestively states, cocking an eyebrow up at Charlie.

"Yeah right", Charlie snorts. "Let's get this into the evidence locker so I can go home and have tea with my family", Charlie finishes off soundly feeling exhausted.

As Charlie and Georgia are walking back to the police car, Georgia quietly asks, "So Charlie, what's our next move?"

"We quietly set up stake outs at Gina and Tony's places. Also when Alf get's back, we'll set one up on Miles and his place. That is if he hasn't turned himself in or we haven't apprehended him", Charlie thoughtfully answers.

"Are you going to put a tail on them as well", Georgia probingly enquire.

"Yeah but they'll have to be in civvies", Charlie replies in a tired voice.

"And less likely to stand out", Georgia adds agreeing with her boss' thinking.

"Yeah. Put Deb on Martha, Wendy on Gina, Terri on Rachel and Aaron on Tony. With the next shift, you can decide who follows them", Charlie wearily states as they reach the fence.

"Sure things Boss", Georgia happily agrees. "Oh and Charlie", she starts to say with Charlie turning and looking at her. "Let Angelo know what you're doing so he doesn't fuck it up", Georgia laconically suggests.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be doing that while you're set it all up", Charlie sternly replies just before she slowly scales the fence.


	101. Chapter 101

_I would like to thank xtr75 for your constant reviews :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 101

Joey is just finishing up putting away the last of the food and drinks for their charter. The producers of 'Frasier Cove' have hired them for their shoot today. She and Aden are taking some of the cast and crew over to Mystery Island to shoot the scenes where the characters of Jessie and Elizabeth are stranded and confess their attraction for one another. Both Joey and Aden have had to sign a secrecy contract, to reveal nothing that is being shot on the island, before the producers would hire them. Additionally they had to wait for the EPA to remove the toxic drums that Storm had discovered. The drums were believed to have come from the development site that the Council have now been cleaning up. Now the island has been cleared for people to go there again.

Joey is happy for this extra charter because it will get Aden away from his brother Justin. Joey knows that Aden is having some problems with him. So she is hoping with today's charter just being a ferrying job that she will get to talk with him. Joey knows that Renee` is trying to get on with Justin for Aden's sake; however Justin has remained aloof to all her attempts. As for Joey, she still thinks there is something off about Justin, and she cannot wait for him to get his memory back so he can leave the Bay.

Justin attitude to the opening of Renee`s restaurant 'Cerulean Haven' was one of total blasé. Saying that the food was nothing to 'rave about', the restaurant was 'pretty bland' and that the only good thing about it was it served alcohol. At that, Ruby had blasted him by telling him that he had no taste or class about him and if he did not like the restaurant, he should 'piss off'. Justin had coolly told Ruby that he was here for his brother; however, that did not mean he would 'just grin and bear it' to 'stroke' Aden's 'girlfriend fragile ego'. Before Ruby could respond, Storm, who had just arrived at the table, and leant down and whispered in Justin's ear. When he had stared into Storm's eyes, anything he was going to say died on his lips and he remained very quiet for the rest of the night. Joey had asked Storm what she had said to Justin, however, she refused to say.

Apart from Justin's wet blanket attitude, everyone had a good time at the opening. The square tables have on them cerulean coloured tablecloths with gold trim. Gold flute shaped vases with material blue rose and a spray of Sturt flowers in each vase, adorned the table which seats four people. The chairs have low blue-curved backs with a plush blue cushion seats with gold legs. The walls have 'Celestine - Indigo' wallpaper with gold room trim, with the curtains being a sheer pale blue with gold trimming. The bar is a blue wave design with gold trim with a mirrored back wall with 'Cerulean Haven' written in blue neon lights above it and music is piped throughout the restaurant. Renee` even had a disable access to the restaurant built even though the building is owned by the Council, however, the Council would not help out with the cost. This was due to John Palmer saying it was Renee`s responsibility to foot the cost if she wanted to make it disable friendly. Gina had pointed out his inconsistence that he wanted the restaurant to family orientated and available to all residents and visitors to Summer Bay, yet he and the Council would not help to make 'their' building accessible to all people. Again, John lost points with Gina in his endeavour to continue to date her.

Joey had been extremely angry when Charlie had come home from finding out about Hugo and getting Xavier to give her the money, her faced red from the slap that Gina had given her. Joey had wanted to go around to Gina's and give her a piece of her mind for leaving a red hand mark on her beautiful girlfriend's face. It had taken Charlie nearly half an hour to calm an irate Joey down. Then both Joey and Ruby wanted to go and tear Angelo a new one because it was due to his action that Charlie had been slapped. Charlie seriously informed them that they could not do that because they were not supposed to know anything about Hugo being alive. Charlie then made Joey, Ruby and Nicole promise to tell no one because it could mean her job. However, one good thing came out of it that mess, Martha had confronted Angelo in Charlie's office and punched him in the nose due to the trauma of witnessing Hugo's fake shooting.

Joey again had to swear to secrecy, when Charlie told her that they had apprehended Hugo, however they were keeping it a secret due to a possible leak in one of the police departments. Charlie explained to Joey that she had organised to covertly watch and follow Hugo's family. However, due to lack of manpower Charlie had solicited Storm's help in having her private investigator associate follow Xavier. As Charlie suspected, Hugo made contact with Xavier and the PI followed them to Liam Murphy's condemned house. The PI called Charlie, and her, Georgia and Angelo arrived at the house and waited for Xavier to leave. Thereby, in the early hours of the morning two days after finding out about Hugo, Charlie, Georgia and Angelo quietly entered Liam's house and recaptured Hugo. He had told them that he had spotted the organisation's hitman whilst in protective custody and deduced that the police had been compromised, so he fled. He also knew that if they knew he was alive then his family was in danger so he was back in Summer Bay to keep an eye out for the hitman. Charlie had asked Hugo what he would have done if he had for spotted the hitman. Hugo responds was he was going to offer the hitman the hundred thousand dollars to fake his death, which would have guaranteed his family safety. Georgia had pointed out at that stage, that it also guaranteed his freedom, which he did not deserve. Hugo had concurred that would have been the case. Now they have him in hiding and Charlie still has her people watching Hugo's family to see if the hitman is in town.

All of this has put a strain on Martha and Joey is happy that Alf has returned to support his granddaughter. Although it was not a very warm welcome, which Alf received from Martha. She had yelled at him for a bit until he had explained to her that Hugo had put him in that position and it was one of the reasons he had needed to get away for a while. Alf had spoken with Joey about now Martha had reacted because he knew Charlie would have confided in her. Joey had listened to Alf telling her how Hugo had made wanting him to know he was in witness protection apart of his deal with the police. Alf told her that he had not been impressed being dragged into Hugo's deal. Alf said the only good thing about it was that Martha was no longer having to mourn the murdering scumbag, and now can get on with her life. He is also happy how close Martha and Roman have gotten, because Roman is a better man than Hugo is, at least he did take responsibility for his action.

Alf was also happy that Leah was doing so well, which Joey told him was due to Storm counselling her and initially starting her doing self-defence lessons. Joey informed him that Leah is now going to the Reverend Elijah Johnson's self-defence classes. Joey also explained to Alf about Elijah's connection to Leah's first husband Vinnie, and how he had died in witness protection over eighteen months ago. Alf was sad to hear of Vinnie's passing because he thought very highly of the bloke. He is just happy that Leah has come through all of this and is getting her life back on track, especially now that the Diner has re-opened. Which Alf was grateful he was here for. Though the night did not start off that well for Leah, she had a panic attack; however, Storm was there for her. Storm had put her arm around Leah and took her outside to show her there were no drunken angry rioters outside, so everyone was safe. Even Ruby and Nicole had a slight panic attack; however, Charlie and Joey quickly offered them comfort and calmed the two young women.

Now however, Alf is very worried about Miles, his strange behaviour has increased and Alf is wondering if the man is 'losing his marbles'. Joey has eased some of Alf's concerns about his mate, by letting him know that Storm is talking with him to see if she can help him. Alf believes that Miles will take a while to open up to her, though he might not open up at all. Joey had placed a reassuring hand on Alf's arm to let him know, that Storm would figure out Miles' problem. Alf had to concur with her on that score; Storm was very astute when figuring out people's problems, and how to get them to open up to her. Alf had asked Joey was Storm and Jade splitting their time between the Bay and the City, due to Jade being half owner of the gym? Joey had confirmed that it was looking more that way because Tony is spending more time with his son Harry due to Rachel returning to work full time.

Alf had then asked Joey about how things were going with Ruby and Nicole, Morag had told him that Nicole was having trouble with her fashion designer teacher. Joey had told him that Nicole's teacher had pinched some of Nicole's designs and was 'flogging' them off as her own. However, Nicole had sent copies of all her designs to Heather first, which all had a date, written on the designs. Therefore, after Brit had fired Nicole, when Nicole confronted her about stealing her designs, Ruby had gotten Nicole to call and tell Heather what had been happening. Heather then went and confronted Brit, who tried to say Nicole stole from her, however Heather had proof it was the other way around and made Brit confess to the theft. Brit consequently was fired and a new fashion teacher was hire. Heather then offered Nicole an internship with her on the proviso that Nicole finishes her studies both at high school and university. It had made Alf happy to know that Nicole was doing well because he had gotten close to her when she had lived with him, Miles, Kirsty, Jai, Ollie and Romeo.

Joey shakes her head and comes out of her musing and then sighs over the things that have transpired recently. She looks up to see Aden stomping unhappily into the cabin. Instantly worried, Joey gently enquires, "What's up Ade?"

"My fuckwit of a brother, is what's up", Aden angrily huffs. "You know what the prick is trying to get me to do? He wants me to dump Renee`", he touts in disgust.

"Why does he want you to dump Ren", Joey asks confused.

"Because Justin thinks I'm too young to be tired down to one shielia! That Renee` will only hold me back from finding my true potential! What an idiot! Ren is helping me understand how to run a business", Aden rants extremely irritated.

"Did you tell him this", Joey calmly probes.

"Of course but he just said I have two partners to show me how to run the business. Then the arsehole said because I have two partners to look after things, so why don't him and I take off for a few weeks and check out some of what Australia has to offer", Aden angry explains. "But I told him no, because I have responsibilities and I wasn't going to shirk them. That I wasn't going to be like dad", he adds in frustrated disbelief.

"How did Justin react to that", Joey curiously asks.

"He asked what I meant by that. And I told him about how dad shirked his responsibility by not protecting me from our grandfather! And you know what I found out about my loving brother? That he was molested by our grandfather as well and that is the reason he left! He had left me knowing our grandfather was a fucking 'rock spider' and our father was a hopeless drunk! He fucking up and left me with them", Aden savagely snarls, as tears form in his eyes.

"Oh Ade", Joey compassionately sympathises as she takes him in her arms and holds him tight.

"I told the prick to pack up his shit and get the fuck away from me", Aden angrily told her in a tear strained voice.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea, now", Joey gently agrees, however her eyes were hard because her best friend has been hurt.

Drawing out of their embrace, Aden softly utters, "thanks Jo."

Gently stoking the side of Aden's face and smiling, Joey quietly murmurs, "anytime. And Aden, you and Justin will need to talk about what happened when you've calmed down."

"Yeah I know, but I need time because at the moment I just want to smash him", Aden growls in suppressed rage.

"I can understand that", Joey sympathises knowing how she felt abandoned and unprotected by Brett when her father abused her in his drunken fury.

"So when is the film crew suppose to get here", Aden calmly asks changing the subject.

Joey glances at her watch then answers, "in about five minutes."

"Mmm, we get to perv on Esther Anderson and Kate Bell", Aden merrily drools.

"Aden", Joey exclaims slightly outraged.

"What? We can look at the menu as long as we eat at home", Aden responds slightly perplexed.

"True", Joey thoughtfully remarks.

"I'm glad you agreed because for a moment there I thought Charlie had pussy whipped you", Aden teases imitating a whipping action.

"Well she does have a gorgeous pussy", Joey replies in a low desire filled voice as the image of her girlfriend's beautiful pussy flashes into her mind.

"Joey T.M.I", Aden loudly squawks.

"Well it is", Joey nonchalantly responds trying to hide her smirk at Aden's embarrassment.

"I think I'll go see if the crew is coming", Aden croaks as he blushes and quickly flees as Joey giggles at his quick retreat.

* * *

><p>Joey and Aden quietly watch the scene being shot with Kate Bell's character, Jessie, heatedly asking Esther Anderson's character, Elizabeth, "how the bloody hell could you forget fill the petrol tank?"<p>

"I did fill it up", Elizabeth answers slightly confused and defensive.

"Well obviously you didn't because the tank is empty", Jessie sarcastically retorts.

"I don't understand", Elizabeth murmurs with distress in her voice.

On seeing Elizabeth's distress, Jessie teasingly remarks, "admit it, you just wanted to get me out here, with no way of escape so you can have your wicked way with me."

"As if", Elizabeth snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Why, what wrong with me", Jessie asks with a predatory glint in her eyes as she slowly stalkers Elizabeth.

"There's nothing wrong with you", Elizabeth stammers out and swallows hard at Jessie's predatory behaviour.

As Jessie stands close to Elizabeth, she whispers in a sultry voice, "well if there's nothing wrong with me, then why not have your wicked way with me?" Then Jessie lightly strokes the side of Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth nervously licks her lips then bites down on her bottom lip. "Umm", is all Elizabeth can utter.

"Hey Liz, I'm only teasing", Jessie reassuringly responds noticing Elizabeth's nervousness. However, she continues to gently stroke Elizabeth's face.

"Oh", Elizabeth murmurs sounding disappointed.

On hearing the disappointment in Elizabeth's responds, Jessie smirks and lustfully whispers, "I can keep teasing you in a whole different way if you like?" With that, Jessie softly kisses Elizabeth's cheek.

Elizabeth looks at Jessie in surprise before she pounces on Jessie's lips giving her heated kiss. Tearing her mouth for Jessie's, Elizabeth huskily replies, "I'd like that!" Elizabeth then recaptures Jessie's lips and kisses her passionately which Jessie returns.

Aden turns and looks at Joey and softly chuckles, "this is like watching you and Charlie."

"Excuse me", Joey comments perplexed in a low voice, turning her head towards him.

"Well you and Charlie look like Kate and Esther", Aden answers still quietly chuckling.

"I admit Charlie does look like Esther, but I don't look like Kate", Joey softly scoffs at the suggestion she is as beautiful as Kate Bell.

"Really, what about when the assistant director asked if you knew how to scuba drive so you could stand in for Kate because you look like her! Even Kate said you could be twins", Aden argues quietly.

"Kate was just being nice. And I admit we have a similar build and hair colour, but that's all", Joey dismissively whispers.

"Whatever", Aden retorts in a low taunting manner.

Their argument is interrupted by the assistant director telling everyone that they will be now setting up for the night shoot. He tells Joey and Aden to take Esther and Kate back to the Bay so they can get some rest before coming back to the island for the night shoot.

* * *

><p>Once they have tied up their Boston whaler, Aden steps onto the wharf and helps Esther and Kate hop off the boat. As Esther and Kate head off on their break, they pass Charlie and Georgia head towards the boat. All four women smile at each other with Kate cheekily quipping, "you know Esther you'd look hot in a police uniform."<p>

Esther laughs and teases back, "and you'd look sexy wearing a beanie Kate."

"Yeah they would", Georgia heartily agrees.

"Ya think", Charlie questions slightly confused.

"Ah yeah Charlie. They look a lot like you and Joey", Georgia scoffs at Charlie's reaction.

"Well I admit Kate does look a bit like Joey. But I don't look nothing like Esther, she gorgeous", Charlie replies slightly embarrassed by the comparison as they stop at the docked boat.

"I see Charlie can't see that her and Esther could be twins. Joey can't see she looks like Kate either", Aden jibes rolling his eyes as he helps Joey off the boat.

"I'm sorry I just can't see me looking anything like the beautiful Kate Bell. But Charlie does resemble the sexy Esther Anderson", Joey lustfully states stepping up to her girlfriend and giving her a tender kiss hello with Aden and Georgia rolling their eyes at them.

Drawing out of the kiss, Charlie happily murmurs, "hi."

"Hi yourself. So what brings you here", Joey blissfully asks as she softly strokes the side of Charlie's face.

Charlie sighs and briefly kisses Joey's palm before slipping into her cop mode. "We're actually here to talk to Aden", Charlie answers in her professional tone.

"Why, what up", Aden responds in a tense manner.

"I'm sorry to tell you Aden, but Justin is in police custody", Charlie sadly starts to explain.

"What the hell for", Aden asks confused and upset.

"He is being held on suspicion of murdering your father while we investigate the Larry's death", Charlie succinctly answers him.

"What do you mean murdered dad? When", Aden loudly spits out in disbelief. Joey puts a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Charlie, that doesn't make any sense", Joey remarks just as confused as Aden.

"Aden, Justin came to the station this morning and confessed to killing Larry. And while we were taking his statement, the DNA from his clothes came back as a match to Larry's", Charlie gently informs him.

"And Aden, Justin took us to the crash site and we found Larry's body", Georgia calmly adds, feeling sorry for Aden.

"But that doesn't mean he killed him", Aden desperately reasons.

"No it doesn't. We have to wait for the autopsy to find cause of death. However, Justin admits to have been fighting with your father and threatening to kill him. Due to the fact that Larry told him that you had been sexually abused by your grandfather", Charlie carefully explains.

"Oh god", Aden utters running his hands through his hair in disbelief. "I need to see him", he states not knowing what to do.

"Of course you do", Joey readily agrees. "Would you like me to come with you", she kindly offers.

"No Jo. We still got the charter to finish", Aden replies trying to get his head around what has happened.

"Okay, but call me if you need anything", Joey firmly responds.

"I will. And thanks Joey", Aden gratefully comments and leans in and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"Come on Aden, we'll take you to Justin", Georgia kindly offers putting a hand on his arm and starts leading him to the police car.

Charlie glances at Georgia, who nods knowing Charlie wants a quick word with Joey. Charlie looks back at Joey and softly tells her, "I spoke with Renee` and she has organised a solicitor for Justin."

"Charlie this is a fucking mess. You know Aden didn't have anything to do with this, right", Joey fretfully comments.

"I know he didn't sweetheart. I just hope the autopsy shows that Larry's death was caused by the injuries sustain from the crash. But Joey we found Larry's body some distance from the car, which suggests he was still alive after the crash", Charlie informs Joey with concern in her voice.

"And you think because Justin was angry with his father that after they got out of the crashed car, Justin killed him", Joey pointedly asks.

"That is one of the theories we will have to investigate", Charlie wearily concedes.

"Well Aden only found out this morning that Justin was abused by their grandfather as well", Joey sadly tells her.

"How did Aden react to that", Charlie curiously asks.

"Well let's just say he wasn't happy with Justin. He felt abandoned and betrayed because Justin left him with a paedophile and a drunk", Joey tensely answers.

"No Aden would not have been a happy chappie", Charlie grimly agrees. "Well sweetheart I've got to go. I'll see you at home", she hesitantly adds lightly touching Joey's face then giving her a gently kiss.

"I'll walk you to the car", Joey softly states taking Charlie's hand and walks with her to the police car.

* * *

><p>Joey is happy that the shoot is over and that she is finally home, it has been a long day. As she opens up the front door, she can hear the sound of the television playing the theme music to 'Castle'. Joey wearily walks down the hallway and into the lounge room where is finds Charlie sitting there with her feet curled up on the lounge with a cup in her hand. Joey walks to her, leans over the back of the lounge, and gives Charlie a loving kiss hello. After they draw out of the kiss, Charlie smiles and warmly utters, "I'm glad you're finally home sweetheart."<p>

"So am I. It's been a long day especially with having to help Alf clean off the graffiti from the shop's outside wall", Joey exhaustedly mutters as she plonks herself down next to Charlie on the lounge. "Charlie when are youse going to catch the fucker who is tagging the Bait Shop! This is the fifth time in three weeks the shop has been targeted", she grumpily grouses.

Charlie shifts her body and gently pulls Joey back so she is leaning her back to Charlie's front with Charlie slowing massaging Joey's shoulders. "Sweetheart we are trying to do our best to catch the tagger, but with us keeping Hugo's family under surveillance due to the treat of a hitman, my resources are stretched at the moment", Charlie apologetically explains.

"I know honey, but it's a fucking pain in the arse having to keep cleaning paint off the shop. I just hope when you catch the little prick that you cut off his fingers", Joey irritatingly gripes.

"Joey we might have been able to do that two hundred years ago, but we can't do that nowadays", Charlie chuckles at the punishment Joey wants to dish out. "And who said the tagger is a young male", she lightly finishes off.

"Yeah I can see Colleen or Madge Wilkins, running around in the middle of the night tagging business'", Joey sarcastically comments rolling her eyes at Charlie.

"You never can tell sweetheart, I remember having to arrest an elderly lady for selling drugs laced biscuits", Charlie seriously informs her.

"You arrested some old granny selling hash cookies? Where", Joey asks intrigued as she turns her head up to look Charlie in the eye.

"At the Yabbie Creek Markets, not long after I started working here", Charlie tells Joey with a smirk on her face.

"Who knew the Yabbie Creek Markets had such illegal activities happening there", Joey giggles.

"Yeah it looks all perfectly harmless on the surface, but underneath it is a hot bed of illicit drug, erotic plant and animal trafficking. Not to mention the sex trade in the innocently guised activities of 'massages'", Charlie jokingly quips.

"I see. So does this mean that I might get more than just a 'massage' from you tonight", Joey suggestively teases.

"What, are you suggesting that I might be like one of the vendors who do 'massages' at the markets", Charlie exclaims feigning shock.

"A girl can hope can't she", Joey wishfully sighs.

"Yes she can", Charlie laughs smiling brightly, then softly kisses Joey's forehead.

Joey lies back onto Charlie chest and quietly asks, "so has the autopsy revealed the cause of Aden's dad death?"

"The pathologist findings were inconclusive. She said that she couldn't infinitely tell if the blunt force trauma to his head was caused by the crash or by being struck before or after the car crash", Charlie frustratingly sighs.

"So what happens now", Joey asks slightly worried.

"We try and piece together the events that happened that day. So far, we have Justin picking up Larry from the Bathurst Gaol. Then they left the gaol to drive to Summer Bay. They stop at the BP petrol station at Mona Vale to get fuel and something to eat. According to Justin, Larry had tried to call Aden from his mobile phone; however, Aden didn't answer his father's call. And after they left the petrol station, Justin's memory gets a bit scratchy, so all we know is that between the BP at Mona Vale and the crash site, Justin had a fight with Larry about Aden being abused by his grandfather", Charlie details the police's case to Joey. "Now we have to figure out did Justin strike Larry in the head and if so was it before the car lost control and crashed? Or did he do it after the crash, or if it struck him at all", she wearily finishes off rubbing her forehead in frustration.

"Sounds like you have your work cut out for your honey", Joey comments sympathetically. "But can you tell me what Aden say when you asked him about Larry calling him", she curiously asks.

"Aden said he never got a call from Larry", Charlie tightly answers, not knowing if Justin only thought, his father tried to call Aden.

"Did Larry have Aden's new number", Joey innocently enquires.

"Aden's new number", Charlie questioningly parrots.

"Yeah don't you remember, just before Justin turned up here, Aden accidently dropped his mobile over the side of the boat on one of our fishing charters. So he had to buy a new phone and he got a new number as well", Joey pointedly replies.

"That's right. Sweetheart I could kiss you", Charlie enthusiastically claims. "I can get check to see if Larry left a voicemail message on Aden's old number", Charlie happily crows.

"Well you can still kiss me you know", Joey tensely pouts.

"Yes I can do that", Charlie sheepishly smirks before giving Joey a deep tender kiss.

After drawing out of the kiss, Joey cheekily quips, "now about that 'massage'?"

"What about it", Charlie cautiously comments.

"Well since I might have cracked your case, I think I deserve some kind of reward", Joey suggestively responds with a glint of lust in her eyes. Joey sits up, turns and faces her girlfriend.

"Usually we wait until after we check out the information to see if it is good before we hand over rewards", Charlie teases back.

"But Charlz you know my information is always good", Joey replies in a sultry voice whilst slowly undoing the buttons on Charlie's silk pyjama top. "So you can give me my reward now", she purrs, then leans in and kisses Charlie neck.

"Alright, but only because it's you", Charlie breaths out in pleasures causes by Joey's lips on her sensitive neck.

Charlie softly moans as Joey's hands cups her breasts and starts to gently squeeze and knead them whilst she continues to lightly kiss and suck on Charlie's pulse point. Charlie slides her right hand up Joey's left arm, making her way up to the back of Joey's head to hold her to her neck. Charlie's left hand glides down Joey's back until it finds the bottom of Joey's work shirt and moves underneath it and starts to caress Joey's smooth skin. This causes Joey to moan with pleasure into Charlie's neck, which in turns vibrates into Charlie's neck cause Charlie to shiver in sensual delight. Joey then slow shifts backward moving her hands to Charlie's hips pulling her with her to get Charlie to lie down. Charlie breathily comments, "honey, how about we move this to the bedroom."

Joey lifts her lips a millimetre from the skin of Charlie's neck and firmly murmurs, "no reward now." With that, and Charlie down lying down, Joey with one knee between Charlie's thigh, firmly presses it onto Charlie's warm centre, causing her to grasp in shock delight. Joey next starts to kiss down Charlie's neck making her way down to Charlie's exposed glorious breasts. Once there, Joey slowly kisses, sucks and licks around Charlie's aureole of her right breast before teasing the nipple with the tip of her tongue. Charlie grabs the side of Joey's head in both hands to try to force Joey down onto her breast. However, Joey resists, only to lightly suck on the right nipple before doing the same thing to Charlie's left breast. This causes Charlie to growl in frustration, "Joey! Fuck please baby!" This makes Joey softly chuckle, however she capitulates, taking Charlie's left nipple deep into her mouth and sucks hard onto it, Charlie moans blissfully.

Joey then shifts her knee so she can remove Charlie's silk pyjama bottom. After a bit of manoeuvring, Joey strips Charlie of her pyjama bottom, Joey then starts to kiss her way down to Charlie's stomach whilst her hands shift Charlie's legs up over her shoulders. Once Joey's mouth has reached Charlie's belly button, Joey's tongue gently swirls around it before she continues her descent to Charlie's sweet spot. When Joey reaches Charlie mound, she lightly grazes her fingertips up Charlie's body until she finds Charlie's supple soft breasts and starts to fondle them. Whilst tweaking Charlie's nipples, Joey slowly runs her warm wet tongue between Charlie moist folds. Relishes Charlie's heated flesh with her tongue; Joey seals her lips over Charlie's lush pussy lips. Joey then passionately kisses Charlie beautiful sex, drawing a loud gratifying moan of canal pleasure from her girlfriend.

Joey instantly feels Charlie becoming wetter as Charlie's hot nectar starts to flow from Joey ardent fiery kiss. Joey also has discovered whilst her teasing probing tongue, Charlie's opening has widen. With this invitation, Joey snakes her tongue into Charlie quivering honey pot. Charlie cries out in delight as Joey enters her, "oh fuck yes sweetheart!" Joey draws her tongue in and out of Charlie wonderful pussy, this cause Charlie to lean forward to grasp Joey's head and push her to her thrusting hips. Charlie hiss in demand, "fuck Joey faster", as her hips undulates quicker. However, Joey keeps her steady pace driving Charlie crazy making her whimper and beg, "please honey."

At the pleas of her desperate girlfriend, Joey slides her right hand down to Charlie throbbing clit and starts to gently circle it. Joey then moves her tongue faster in and out of Charlie's pussy, curving it up so it hits her g-spot. This starts to cause Charlie to come undone, "oh fuck yeah", she joyfully cries. Joey then moves her fingertips to slide over the top of Charlie clit but also with the circular motion causing Charlie to really start to breathe harder and draw her closer to the edge. Joey can feel Charlie's walls starting to get tighter, as she removes her tongue, she huskily utters, "come for me baby", and with that, she plunges her tongue back inside Charlie. With a few more deep curved and well placed licks, Charlie orgasms hard onto Joey's tongue, arching her back and screaming, "oh fuck Joey!" All the while, Joey continues to fuck Charlie with her tongue making Charlie orgasm a few more times.

Charlie gently but firmly pushes on Joey head and pleas in a croaky voice, "honey please stop." Joey stills her tongue to allow Charlie to catch her breath. As Charlie convulsing inner wall stop, Joey withdraws her tongue from Charlie now dripping honey pot and she gently licks up Charlie lovely nectar causing mini spasms of pleasure to shoot through Charlie's body. Once she has lick up Charlie's cream, Joey lightly sucks on Charlie's clit causing Charlie to weakly moan. Joey then gently moves Charlie's legs from her shoulders before lightly kissing up Charlie's body. When she arrives at Charlie mouth, she gives her girlfriend a passionate deep kiss full of love, with Charlie tasting her essence on Joey's lips and tongue. As they draw a part, Joey smiles at Charlie and cheekily comments, "now we can move to our bedroom."


	102. Chapter 102

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 102

Joey and Aden are sitting in Brett's '92 red commodore, which is parked in a dark area not far from 'The Bait Shop'. Joey has decide that she is sick and tired of their shop being tagged and is hoping to catch the tagger. She has figured out that the shop has been tagged on either Tuesday or Thursday nights. Aden and her had staked out their shop on Tuesday night however, the tagger had not shown, so they are hoping that tonight they will show themselves. Joey and Aden have only told Charlie and Renee` what they are doing so as not to tip off the tagger. It is nearly 1am and Aden has fallen asleep and is softly snoring, which causes Joey to turn and gaze at him and to softly chuckle. Turning back to watch the shop, Joey sees a figure approach the shop. Joey picks up the video recorder and at the same time, she shakes Aden. "What I'm awake", Aden blurts out, as he is startled out of his sleep.

"Yeah ya are now", Joey sarcastically murmurs. "Anyway, we have company", Joey seriously states directing Aden attention to their shop.

"Who the hell is it", Aden asks frowning, trying to make out who it is.

"Well turn the headlights on and we'll find out", Joey laconically answers.

"Oh right", Aden sheepishly responds then turns on the car's headlights, which he flicks to high beam. They are both surprised by who is the tagger, "you've got to be shitting me", he utters in disbelief.

"Why the fuck is Miles tagging our shop", Joey asks stunned. "Come on lets go find out why", she gruffly states getting out of the car.

With being hit by the lights, Miles is temporarily blinded and then is brought back to reality, with Aden calling out to him, "Miles what are you fucking doing?"

"Rabbit", Miles calls out in confusion.

"Miles why are you tagging our shop", Joey demands unimpressed.

"What? I didn't tag your shop, it was Rabbit", Miles distractingly answers, as he desperately looks around.

"Who the fuck is Rabbit", Aden growls.

"Rabbit is a young girl staying at the caravan park", Miles replies still look around for her.

"Miles I didn't see any young girl, just you", Joey tensely comments, as she looks at the video she shot.

"Well she was here Joey, and I was trying to stop her", Miles sighs.

"Miles I'm sorry to tell you, but there is no young girl. It's you who is the tagger", Joey gently responds and shows Miles the video of him spray painting 'The Bait Shop'.

"Oh god, what's happening to me", Miles utters with uncertainty in is voice.

"I don't know mate", Aden kindly remarks. "Let's get you home", he gently comments leading Miles back to the car.

Joey pulls out her mobile and calls Storm. After the third ring it is answered, "hi Logan, what up", Storm sleepily whispers.

"Sorry to disturb you Doc, but I think you need to speak with Miles", Joey apologetically answers.

"Why, what's wrong with him", Storm answers a bit more alert now.

"He is imagining a young girl called Rabbit and is blaming her for doing the tagging which is has been happening here in the Bay. But Doc, it's Miles who is doing it", Joey responds worried.

"Okay, I'll come and see him later this morning", Storm kindly promises.

"Storm, who are you talking to", Joey hears Jade grumpily asks.

"Joey", Storm lightly answers her grouchy girlfriend.

"Thanks Doc. Love you. Night", Joey comments in relief.

Joey once again hears Jade, "why what's wrong", she squawks worried.

"Nothing wrong honey. Night Logan, love you too", Storm warmly replies.

After disconnecting her call, Joey quickly walks over to Brett's car and gets in.

* * *

><p>Once they reach Miles' house they all get out of Brett's commodore and walk up the steps leading onto the front veranda. Miles discovers that the front door is unlock and shakes his head in disgust that his night time wandering has led to this. As they walk inside, they are suddenly bathed in light from the kitchen light being turned on. After they all do a few quick blinks of their eyes, they discover that Alf is the one who has turned on the kitchen light. "What the flamin' hell are all of you lot doing sneaking about at this time of the night", Alf gruffly demands.<p>

"Aden and I are just dropping Miles home after he tagged our shop", Joey promptly responds.

"What do you mean? That Miles is the flamin' delinquent spraying graffiti all over the place", Alf grumpily asks in disbelief.

"Yes, that's what Joey means", Miles answers in a flat defended voice as he plonks himself down onto a kitchen chair.

"Stone the flamin' crows", Alf tensely exclaims. "Why would you do that mate", he enquires somewhat gently.

"I thought it was Rabbit who was doing it", Miles miserably replies.

"Mate, who is Rabbit", Alf softly probes.

"A young girl staying here at the park", Mile glumly responds.

"Miles we have no young girl called Rabbit staying in the park", Alf sombrely informs him.

"Rabbit's her nickname, I don't know her real name", Miles replies slightly defensive.

"I see. And how long has she and her folks been staying here", Alf suspiciously enquires.

"Since Christmas", Miles wearily answers.

"Miles mate; I don't remember seeing a family booked in that long. You sure this Rabbit girl is staying in the park", Alf gently questions.

"Well that's what she said", Mile defensively huffs. He glares at Alf who is looking dubiously at him. "What, you think I made her up", he growls in disgust.

"Calm down mate, I never said you made her up. I'm just saying I haven't seen her", Alf placates in a firm voice.

"Who haven't you seen Mr Stewart", Marilyn sleepily asks as she ambles into the kitchen having been disturbed by hearing their voices.

"A young girl called Rabbit", Alf succinctly informs Marilyn.

"What does she look like", Marilyn innocently enquires as she sits down next to Miles.

"She this tall", Miles start to describe Rabbit by gesturing her being his shoulder height. "Long straight brown hair, hazel eyes, slim build, why", he apprehensively finishes off.

"Hmm. I've been having dreams of a girl just like that", Marilyn thoughtfully remarks.

"Here we go", Aden sarcastically whispers to Joey whilst rolling his eyes.

"Dreams as in precognitive or premonition", Joey curiously asks.

"Precognitive? Premonition? What the flamin' hell are you on about Joey", Alf gruffly comments confused.

"Some people believe dreams can foretell future event, precognitive. Or they give you the feeling that something bad or evil is about to happen, premonition", Joey helpfully explains.

"Someone has been hanging around Storm too long", Aden laconically quips.

"Folks shouldn't put too much stock into dreams", Alf touts in distaste.

"So Marilyn what was Rabbit doing in your dreams", Miles interjects impatiently.

"Well remember it was a dream", Marilyn nervously states. "The first time I dreamt about her, she was dressed in a rabbit costume eating a carrot. She beckoned me to follow her, which I did. She lead me down to the pier where she showed me you standing in the water wearing a straitjacket Miles", she starts to recount her dream.

"Great, I'm crazy in your dream", Miles snipes unimpressed.

"Well Rabbit told me that it was all 'their' fault, that you were in the straitjacket", Marilyn hurriedly adds.

"Whose fault is it that I'm crazy in your dream", Miles asks worried, because he feels like that he might be going insane.

"I don't know because I woke up. But I've had other dreams though. In them Rabbit told me, Miles, that you're really not that crazy, but you did shout at garbage bins, that you lived on the streets and that you real stunk", Marilyn cautiously informs him. "I asked her what happened to you but she changed the subject and told me that someone wanted to talk to me, and that's when Byron said hello to me. But he wasn't a baby but how he would be now, as a twelve year old boy", she state with sadness in her voice.

"Marilyn do you think Rabbit's a ghost", Joey tentatively enquires, knowing that Marilyn's son died due to Alf telling both her and Aden.

"I do", Marilyn softly answers. "Also I dreamt of Rabbit standing at the end of my bed, she was dripping wet. I asked her what she was doing in my room and she just said 'you know my name, my name is', but I woke up", Marilyn comments slightly anxious.

"So you don't know her name", Aden huffs disappointed.

"I know her name", Marilyn quietly assures them all.

"And what is her name", Alf pointedly asks in his gruff manner.

"Amber", Miles dejectedly utters.

"Yes Amber", Marilyn sadly responds as she sits next to Miles and puts a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Who is Amber", Aden softly asks.

"My daughter", Miles murmurs in misery.

"Oh Miles I'm so sorry to be the one to tell you", Marilyn sorrowfully remarks.

"It's okay Marilyn, it's not your fault that I'm crazy", Miles utters dispirited.

"You're not crazy Miles, but you might be suffering from depression though", Joey interjects and places a consoling hand on his forearm.

"Great", Miles mumbles in tired disgust.

"Well Aden and I should get going", Joey gently informs them. She leans down and softly speaks to Miles, "I called Storm and she is coming to see you in the morning." Miles looks at her and nods his head. Straightening up Joey warmly says, "Goodnight guys."

"Yeah see youse later", Aden responds with relief in his voice. He is not comfortable with the talk of depression or ghosts.

"Night Joey, night Aden", Marilyn sweetly replies.

"Yeah night, thanks for bringing me home", Miles comments dejected.

"I'll see youse at the shop. Night", Alf states in his pleasant gruff manner as he walk both Joey and Aden to the front door.

* * *

><p>Once in the car, Aden turns to Joey sadly asks, "Joey how did we miss not seeing how bad Miles was?"<p>

"People are good at hiding things. And we all have been busy with our own lives. I know that's not much of an excuse for not realising how badly Miles was struggling, but it's the truth", Joey honestly answers.

"Yeah well I hope he goes sees Rachel. She might put him on some happy pills", Aden utters with concern in his voice. "Because I think he needs them, with him imaging seeing his dead daughter", he finishes off slightly creeped out by the revelation as he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway.

"I called Storm and she's going to see Miles in the morning. I'm sure she'll get to the bottom of Miles' problem", Joey reassuringly tells him.

"Good old Stormy to the rescue. She should set up a practice here in the Bay. Seeing the town is filled with depressed troubled people and on occasion some real fucking whack jobs", Aden laughs.

"Yeah and you being one of the whack job", Joey teasingly quips.

"Hey watch it", Aden snipes unimpressed.

"What, I heard how you held Rachel and Belle hostage", Joey good naturedly ribs him.

"Yeah a psychotic break isn't a good thing. Wanting my father to bleed to death for what he let happen to me. And now he is dead", Aden starkly responds.

"I so sorry Aden, that was a dumb thing for me to say", Joey mortifyingly chastises herself.

"Hey it's okay. I'm just glad Justin didn't kill dad. That he died from injuries he suffered in the crash", Aden soothingly remarks. He is just glad that Justin was innocent and it was only because of Joey remembering that he had gotten a new phone and number.

"So when can you have his funeral" Joey quietly asks still not happy with her earlier comment.

"Well the cops release his body today to the 'White Lady' funeral home. And Justin and I decided to have a graveside service which will be on Tuesday at two o'clock", Aden sombrely answers. "Joey I was wondering could you please come", he softly implores.

"Of course I'll be there you Aden. You're my best friend", Joey vehemently promises and lightly touches him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Joey", Aden states with relief in his voice as they pull up outside of Joey's driveway.

"Well I'll see you at nine. Night", Joey warmly comments as she opens up the car door.

"You want me to walk you to your door", Aden kindly offers.

"No it's late, and if you don't get home soon Ren won't be happy with us", Joey chuckles.

"Yeah she hates sleeping alone", Aden pompously states puffing out his chest.

"Well if that's the case, I'm sure she'd appreciate a puppy", Joey quips deflating Aden's ego.

"What, you think I can be easily replace by a dog", Aden squawks flabbergasted.

"Yup, it will give her unconditional love, and be there happily waiting for her to get home. And give her kisses when she wants", Joey happily teases.

"But it can't give her the loving I can give her", Aden suggestively touts.

"That's what sex toys, erotic books and movies are for. And they don't roll over and start snoring when the loving is done", Joey merrily informs him.

"Is that what Charlie does to you", Aden jokes back at her.

"No, she loves our sex toys and our erotic books and movies. They get our juices flowing", Joey provocatively replies winking at him.

"Oh god get out you wonton woman. I'll see you later", Aden huffs not wanting images of Joey and Charlie doing sexual things with one another. However failing in his attempt to do so.

"Night Ade, sweet dreams", Joey purrs in a low voice.

"La la not listening", Aden growls, "Night", he tightly replies as Joey closes her door.

Joey laughs as Aden quickly drives away. She then turns and walks towards the gate and looks at the place she calls home. "Not good with all that sex talk", Joey utters feeling turned on. "I hope Charlie is in the mood", she cheekily murmurs. She quickly opens the gate steps through closes it and runs up to the house.

* * *

><p>Joey happily sings 'Kokomo' as she makes herself and Ruby their coffees. Ruby glances at Joey, smirks and shakes her head at her pseudo step-mum. "I see someone got lucky last night", Ruby chuckles as Joey places their coffees on the table.<p>

"No, it was early this morning", Joey blissfully corrects as she takes a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well it must be nice to have a girlfriend who isn't either tired or too busy to get lucky with", Ruby glumly remarks as she plays with her cereal.

"What's got Nic tired and too busy to make out with you", Joey soberly asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Her fashion stuff", Ruby miserably answers. "I thought after she was rid of that Britt Hobart bitch, Nic and I could spend more time together. But with Heather offering her that internship, and her helping out with the school play's customs and now Jade asking her to design some gym clothes for Tony and her's 'Keep Phit' gym. I rarely get to see her never mind getting any sex", Ruby ramblingly gripes.

"Well Rubes I suggest being Friday that you invite her around for a romantic dinner and don't take no for an answer", Joey sagely suggests.

"Hey that's a good idea", Ruby excitingly comments. She then picks up her coffee and takes a sip.

"Of course. I never have bad ideas", Joey coolly retorts then she smirks at Ruby.

"No just bad naughty thoughts", Ruby laconically states rolling her eyes at Joey.

"Only where your mum is concern", Joey cheekily counters.

"And Storm", Ruby murmurs. Ruby is not blind, she notice the spark that is still there between Joey and Storm. And sometimes she swears there is some kind of chemistry between Charlie and Storm. Ruby shakes her head, it makes her head hurt just thinking about them having a threesome or possibly a foursome now that Jade is Storm's girlfriend.

"What did you say", Joey asks frowning at Ruby.

"Nothing. Just that you both are a pair of nymphos", Ruby tensely replies.

"And loving it", Joey serenely responds.

"Okay Max", Ruby sarcastically utters and rolls her eyes again.

"Don't call me that thanks! Georgie calls Angelo agent 86, and I'm nothing like him", Joey exclaims indignant.

"Well in a way you are", Ruby replies smirking.

"What", Joey squawks loudly.

"Well you both have an obsession with Charlie", Ruby smugly points out.

"I'm in love with Charlie and therefore I am passionate about her happily and wellbeing. But as for Angelo, his obsession was to control and dominate Charlie which had nothing to do with love", Joey hotly retorts.

"Calm down Joey, I was only mucking with you", Ruby soothingly states.

"Well the man is an arrogant arsehole", Joey gruffly remarks.

"I agree with you Jo. And I'm glad Charlie is with you and not with him. Because by now, Angelo would have Charlie totally submissive and relying on him to make all her decisions for her", Ruby curtly responds.

Before anything more can be said, they hear a knock, and someone call out, "hello, anyone home?"

Both Joey and Ruby smile and turn to look up the hallway. "Only us sexy chicky babes", Ruby cheekily answers.

"Oh I was hoping to find a rebellious feisty teenager, but you'll have to do", Storm remarks feigning disappointment.

"Oi I'm not rebellious", Ruby retorts offended.

"Nope she isn't. Just sexually frustrated", Joey dryly jokes.

"Why, what's up with Nicole", Storm curiously enquires walking up to them. "Hi", she softly utters just before she gives Joey a kiss hello.

"Her designs are more important to her than me", Ruby replies pouting. "Oh and why are you here", she surly asks.

"Rubes I'm sure you are more important to Nic than her designs. Have you spoke with her about how you're feeling? I'm sure she is just excited about where her designs could take her", Storm calmly answers. "And as for me being here, I was planning on coming here later today, but a very early morning phone call advised me I was needed here earlier", she pointedly comments looking at Joey. Storm then walks over to the kettle and turns it on.

"So how did you get here? I didn't hear your car pull in the driveway", Joey asks slightly frowning.

"Jade dropped me at the front gate", Storm lightly answers as she makes herself a coffee.

"Well Jade will be happily to know Nicole is working hard on designing the gym clothes", Ruby resentfully snipes.

"So I take it you haven't spoken with Nicole about how you are feeling? Well if you don't, nothing will get resolved and then you'll only end up pissing off everyone with your charming mood", Storm firmly states.

"Why is it up to me to tell her how I'm feeling left out of her life! It's obvious she isn't missing having me around", Ruby whines.

"Because you're the one feeling left out Rubes. Talk with her, I'm sure Nic needs your support just as much as you need hers", Storm gently advises. She then steps over to Ruby kisses the top of her head.

"Make her the romantic dinner tonight, Rubes. I guarantee she'll appreciate the effort", Joey reassuringly tells her.

"Okay. It's not like I've got anything to lose", Ruby sullenly remarks.

"And just think, you might end up getting the nooky you desperately want", Joey good naturedly ribs her.

"I'm just not after sex", Ruby squawks. "I just miss her", she honestly states.

"Then tell her that. It's nice to be told that your missed", Storm softly utters before she takes a sip of her coffee whilst leaning back onto the kitchen bench.

"Yeah it is", Joey wholeheartedly agrees. She then glances at her watch. "Oh god look at the time. Rubes we've got to go", Joey reluctantly sighs. She then gets out of her chair.

"I'll clean up the breakfast dishes", Storm graciously offers setting her coffee cup down.

"Thanks Storm", Joey gratefully comments giving Storm a hug.

"Yeah thanks Storm", Ruby parrots as Joey steps out of her and Storm's hug so Ruby can give Storm a quick hug.

"Say why don't we have lunch at the Diner", Storm warmly suggests.

"Sounds good. I'll see if Charlie can meet us there", Joey eagerly agrees.

"I'll ask Nic", Ruby utters but not sounding hopeful.

"And I'll give Jade a call and see if she can made it there for lunch", Storm happily tells them.

"Rubes I just need to have a quick word with Storm", Joey hesitantly requests.

"Okay, I'll wait for you out the front. See you Storm", Ruby happily replies and head off outside to wait for Joey.

"Bye Rubes. And be good", Storm tells her smiling.

"I'm always good", Ruby responds in a sing song manner as she walks up the hallway.

"Yeah, good at getting into trouble", Joey snorts.

"I heard that Josephine. And it's because I take after my Charlie", Ruby calls out in a so there manner as she walks out the front door.

"You certainly do Rubes", Joey softly murmurs.

"And you never get into trouble", Storm queries with a smirk on her face.

"Not like Charlie. Or like you either", Joey huffs in response.

"It's the nature of her job. And as for me, I'm just too curious by nature", Storm lightly replies. "So what do you need to tell me about Miles", she curiously asks.

"I hate when you do that. It's like you can see inside my mind, it's very disconcerting", Joey sourly states.

"It logical. You phoned me early this morning worried about Miles. Therefore it stands to reason that you have something you want to discuss with me about him", Storm deduces matter of fact way.

"Logical or not I still hate it", Joey grumpily remarks.

"So what do you need to tell me", Storm smiles at her getting back to what Joey wants to talk about.

"Well when Aden and I took Miles back to his place, Alf was awake. We told Alf that it was Miles who has been tagging the shop walls. And from there we found out that Miles has been seeing and talking to a young girl called Rabbit since Christmas time. And that she is a figment of his imagination. Though Marilyn believes she is the ghost of his daughter Amber, because she's been having dreams with Rabbit in them", Joey thoughtfully relates what had transpired in the early hours of the morning.

"And what did Marilyn's dreams reveal", Storm curiously enquires, knowing that Marilyn is a psychic.

"Apart from Rabbit is Amber. That it is 'their' fault that Miles is going crazy. Whoever they are", Joey answers slightly baffled.

"Mmm, I see", Storm thoughtful responds. "Did Amber reveal anything else", she questions.

"Not that I know of", Joey softly replies. "But Storm, I think Miles is suffering from depression, because of Kirsty's miscarriage, then she ups and leaves him. The poor guy still trying to get over both those loses", she sadly adds.

"Yes I agree that those things are contributing factors to his mental state of mind", Storm contemplatively utters. "I just hope he'll be more open with me this time, so we can help him come to terms and deal with his problems", she reflectively comments.

"I hope so too", Joey remarks in concerned for Miles mental wellbeing.

"Joey we need to get going or we'll be late", Ruby's voice resonates up the hallway.

"Yeah I'm coming", Joey calls back. "I'll see you at lunch", she states smiling and then gives Storm a quick kiss goodbye.

"See you then", Storm warmly replies as she watches Joey head out.

* * *

><p>Ruby sits on the beach staring out over the dark surf, her romantic dinner with Nicole had not gone to plan. She sighs deeply wondering what to make of things, is she in a relationship or not. As she looks out over the churning waves, she is joined by her ex-boyfriend, who plonks himself down next to her. "So where's Nicole", Xavier quietly enquires.<p>

"Working on some fashion design I think", Ruby broodingly replies.

"What do you mean, you think she's working on some designs", Xavier asks confused.

"Just that. She told me she had some design work she had to do. And that she would see me at seven", Ruby answers in a flat voice.

"And I take it she never showed", Xavier cautiously deduces.

"Nope", Ruby emotionlessly replies.

"Did you call her? Something might have happened to her", Xavier comments with slight worry in his voice.

"Yes I called, but all I got was her voicemail so I left messages and texts. I even called her landline and Aden said she wasn't home. In fact she wasn't there when he got home at half past five", Ruby informs him in a hard voice.

"You don't think she's hurt do you", Xavier utters panicked.

"No, I think she's at one of the fashion student's place working on the school play's costumes, and forgot about our dinner", Ruby sternly answers.

"Are you sure? I can't see Nicole blowing off dinner with you for some costume designs", Xavier adamantly states.

"Why, because that is what she's been doing for the last two fucking weeks", Ruby sarcastically retorts.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that Rubes", Xavier glumly remarks.

"It's okay", Ruby huffs. "So what's brought you out here", she asks changing the subject before she either gets angry or cries in despair.

"Mum invited Palmer over for tea. And they started to get all cosy which turned my stomach, so I had to get out of there", Xavier bitterly replies. "I can't understand what she sees in the guy. He is such a fucking wanker, which no one likes! And after all the trouble he's caused, you'd think mum would have pissed him off! I just don't get it", Xavier rants agitated.

"Maybe because he has stuck by her through all that Hugo has put your family through. And that proved to her that he really does care about her and wants to be with her", Ruby thoughtfully suggests.

"Maybe because of all that, Palmer thinks mum will be an easy touch. Because I'm sure as hell that no other woman would be interested in the prick", Xavier vehemently exclaims.

"Gina, an easy touch, Xav you really don't believe that do you? Your mum's a fucking hard arse, so I can't see her being that lacking in confidence to be easily charmed", Ruby rudely snorts at Xavier's suggestion that Gina could easily be played.

"Rubes Hugo's deception hit mum hard, so her judgement isn't the best at the moment", Xavier stubbornly argues.

"Speaking of Hugo, Xav have you heard from him", Ruby tentatively asks.

"No", Xavier flatly answers.

However, Ruby could tell by his body language and mannerisms that he is lying to her. "Xav don't lie. You know I can tell when you're lying. So what did arsehole want you to do for him", she bluntly asks him hating the fact that Hugo is dragging Xavier into his fucked up life.

"He wanted the money he gave to me so he could pay off the company's hitman. But I had to tell him that I gave it to the cops and that they know he's in town", Xavier glumly answers.

"Is that all he wanted", Ruby presses him.

"No. He wanted me to get him some food and to keep my eyes open for the hitman. He gave me a description of the guy, but I haven't seen any guy matching his description", Xavier reluctantly tells her.

"Xavier you really need to tell Charlie about Hugo and this hitman", Ruby implores him to do the right thing.

"So she can arrest Hugo and put him in gaol", Xavier angry retorts. "Ruby I know you don't believe that Hugo is a good guy, but he is. He was trying to leave the life he was living in Indonesia behind him and start anew here. He even gave that Wayan guy money so he could feed both him and Bambang", he desperately defends Hugo.

"Xav he only gave Wayan money so he would keep quiet about their human trafficking operation. And yeah Hugo might have wanted out, but he went about it the wrong way and nearly got Charlie killed. So to me that isn't the act of a good guy, it's the act of a selfish coward, who is willing to sacrifices anyone who gets in the way of his freedom", Ruby bluntly points outs.

"Look Ruby he was going to do the right thing and become a witness for the State, and he still will, but his cover in witness protector was blown and he ran. But he came here to protect us from a hired killer, surely that shows he has changed for the good", Xavier anxiously counters.

"The hitman would only come here because of him Xav. I'm sorry Xav, Hugo is bad news just like Grant was. Bad fucking men like them, don't change however much we want them to. It's not in their nature", Ruby sorrowfully points out.

"Grant was a fucking serial rapist! Hugo is nothing like him", Xavier savagely retorts.

"No, Hugo is a fucking murderer and he sells innocent people into slavery. What Grant and Hugo did make them both criminal and both very bad men", Ruby harshly comments. She then stands up, "And if you care about your family you should tell them and the cops about Hugo getting in contact with you and about the hitman so they can keep an eye out for him, and hopefully stay safe", she emphatically states. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's getting late. I'll see you later Xav", Ruby utters feeling drained by his stubborn denial to see Hugo for the rotten mongrel he is.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the studio that is her own private sanctuary, Ruby wearily walks inside. On closing the door she finds herself face to face with a worried angry Nicole. "Where the fuck have you been", Nicole demands.<p>

"Where the fuck have I been? Where the fuck were you? I waited over an hour and a half for you to show or at least call, but no. You couldn't give a shit about our dinner plans or about returning phone calls or texts", Ruby angrily retorts.

"I'm sorry Rubes, I lost track of the time", Nicole contritely remarks.

"And also your hearing and sight with all the calls and texts I left", Ruby sarcastically snipes as she walks pass Nicole on her way to her bed.

"I didn't hear or see them because I accidently left my phone at home", Nicole tightly sighs.

"How very convenient. You can blow off our dinner because you left your phone at home", Ruby cynically comments.

"I didn't blow off dinner, I lost track of time is all. I'm here now", Nicole defensively argues.

"Oh and I supposed to be grateful that you showed up over two hours late am I", Ruby angrily mocks.

"Look I could have not showed up at all", Nicole counters frustrated.

"And that would be something new, would it", Ruby sarcastically retorts.

"What does that mean", Nicole surlily responds.

"It means in the last two weeks the only time I got to see you is at school for about five minutes just before first bell", Ruby irritatingly answers.

"We've spent more time together than five minutes a day", Nicole states annoyed.

"No Nic we haven't. You've been either too busy or tired", Ruby truthfully tells her.

"Rubes I'm trying to get my portfolio together, so with doing the gym's clothes and the play's costumes there helping me do that. I just need you to be a bit more patient", Nicole pleading for some understanding.

"And I need more than five minutes of your time a day. I miss you Nic", Ruby frustratingly states as she flops down on the end of her bed.

"I miss you too", Nicole softly responds coming and sitting beside Ruby. She then takes Ruby's hand.

"So what are we going to do", Ruby wearily asks sadly gazing into Nicole's eyes.

"Try and make some time for just us each day", Nicole suggests.

"When and for how long", Ruby tentatively questions.

"On school days, all of lunch. And on the weekends, say from two o'clock onwards" Nicole cautiously proposes.

"Okay, but if something comes up we let each other know", Ruby firmly states.

"Deal", Nicole warmly agrees. "Do we shake on it", she lightly asks.

"No, we kiss on it", Ruby decisively replies.

"Oh right, silly me", Nicole happily murmurs as she leans in and gives Ruby a tender sweet kiss.

Drawing slowly apart after their kiss, Ruby carefully enquires, "so what about tonight? It being a week day and all?"

"Well seeing that I'm here, why don't we start the weekend early", Nicole suggestively answers in a husky voice as she brushes aside Ruby's hair and softly kisses her neck.

"Yeah why don't we", Ruby utters in pleasure as she stretches her neck to expose more of it to Nicole. She then holds her girlfriend's head to her neck as Nicole sucks, licks and nips on her tender flesh.


	103. Chapter 103

_G'day I'd like to thank everyone who read my story and a special thanks to the reviews, it is very much appreciated :0) _

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 103

Joey places a comforting hand on Aden's shoulder as one of the 'White Lady' ladies hands him and Justin a white rose each to place on their father's coffin after Reverend Elijah Johnson's service. She quietly hands out white roses to the rest people who are there to support Aden and Justin in their mourning of the death of their father. Each in turn places their rose on Larry Jefferies coffin and each either warmly hugs or shakes hands with both Aden and Justin.

Aden and Justin each thank everyone in turn for coming and supporting them. Aden is again surprised at how many of his friends and people he thinks of as family have come here to be with him and his brother. He knew Renee`, Joey, Charlie, Ruby, Nicole, Roman and Alf would be at the graveside service. However, he surprised when he got out of Roman's car to see Storm, Jade, Brett, Casey, Leah and VJ. He was even more surprised to see Irene, Rachel, Tony, Georgia, Jamie, Miles, Martha, Annie, Romeo and Colleen.

They are now heading back to Joey and Charlie's place for the small wake that Joey has organised for Aden and Justin, even though Aden said she did not have to do that. However Charlie and Georgia have to go back to work, so they say their farewells and give their respective girlfriend a kiss goodbye and head back to the station. Everyone slowly go off to the cars that they arrived in as the 'White Lady' ladies lower Larry Jefferies' coffin into the ground.

Joey softly touches Miles on his shoulder as he stands there staring out over the ocean. "How are you Miles", she gently enquires.

"I could be better", Miles honestly replies in a slightly dejected manner, as he takes a swig of the beer he is drinking. "Gina has put me on leave until I've dealt with my problem", he surly adds whilst doing quoting gesture at the word problem. "Who the fucking hell told her about me seeing my dead daughter anyway", Miles angrily vents.

"Well neither Charlie nor I said anything to her. And Storm would never say anything unless you were endangering your students. And then she would get you to take time off work to get yourself sorted", Joey plainly states.

"True. Gina said she heard me talking to myself, but I think someone let something slip to her. For god sake I'm not hurting anyone", Miles grouses in frustration.

"I know, but your actions aren't seen as rational, and that frightens people", Joey kindly offers an explanation for why Gina has put him on leave.

"Joey's right Miles. And being on leave is a good thing. Less stress on you", Storm softly interjects, agreeing with Joey analysis of Miles' situation.

"No, it's Gina's way of getting rid of her crazy teacher", Miles sarcastically responds.

"If that was true, she would have fired you, not put you on leave", Joey firmly states, not wanting Miles to wallow in self-pity.

"That's true Miles", Storm pointedly concurs with Joey. "So while you're on leave, you can freely talk with Amber to find out why you really need her with you now", she gently suggests.

"Isn't that why I talk to you? To find out why I'm seeing and talking to my dead daughter", Miles snidely comments.

"I have a good idea why Amber wants to talk to you. But me telling you isn't going to make you let go of her. I believe only hearing that from her will you truly listen", Storm patiently informs him.

"I think you are hiding behind Amber because you don't know why I'm seeing her", Miles sneers.

"Okay you want to know Miles? You're seeing Amber to cope with all the losses that you recently experienced. You hadn't gotten to process the loss of your unborn child before Kirsty suddenly left you with no real explanation to why your relationship was over", Storm calmly starts to explain. "These tragic events slightly mirrored what happened with your wife and daughter. You were suddenly left with nothing, all alone with nothing but your impotent rage and no way to release it properly", she continues her analysis. "So Amber is here to stop you from becoming who you were after her and Louise's death. Because Miles, you subconsciously, do not want to be that person again. A homeless smelly man, angry at the world, yelling at garbage bins and frightening people", Storm caringly finishes off.

"No you're wrong", Mile vehemently states.

"Dad, come with me", Amber sighs taking Miles' hand and leads him off towards the beach.

Joey and Storm watch as they observe Miles looking like he is listening to someone and holding their hand, as they watch him walk away. "Amber", Joey curiously asks.

"I believe so", Storm answers with a sad smile on her face.

"I hope she agrees with you Doc. Because if not, you'll have you work cut out for you with Miles", Joey tells her slightly worried about Miles' sanity as she puts her arm around Storm's waist.

"Me too Logan", Storm softly utters bring her arms up to put it around Joey's shoulders. "So has Ruby bugged you about taking her for driving lessons now that you've got your new work truck", she quips changing subjects.

"We only picked it up yesterday and within a minute of me walking inside, Rubes bailed me up wanting lesson because Charlie is too lousy to give her any lessons", Joey huffs, then smirks thinking about Aden and her new six cylinder silver Holden Colorado LX two door, two seater, cab chassis five speed manual 4X4.

"Good to see she didn't disappoint. And I think it would be best if Charlie doesn't give Ruby lesson because that would only cause world war III between them", Storm laughs as they walk back to the gazebo where everyone else has congregated.

"Yeah ain't that the truth", Joey giggles. "So how seriously are you and Jade thinking about moving here", she curiously enquires. She really wants to know after she overheard Jade talking with Tony and Rachel about how they would feel about her getting more involved in running the business.

"Well between Jade wanting to get more involve with running the gym with Tony and Meg pushing me to come here and help take off some of the load I've dump on her. It is looking a good chance that we might have to relocate", Storm cautiously answers.

"That's great", Joey happily beams. "Well Charlie and I will have to start looking for another place to live. And I can hear Rubes whinging now about having to move out of the studio", Joey chuckles.

"Joey, I won't be asking you all to move. Jade and I will just buy another house here in the Bay", Storm decisively states.

"But you own this house", Joey comments perplexed at Storm's remark.

"I own several houses. Ross and Morag are also live in one remember. What's one more between family", Storm nonchalantly remarks. "And it's not like I can't afford it", she adds winking at Joey.

"So what is going to happen with your practice in Sydney", Joey asks slightly concerned about Storm's clients.

"Meg and I still hold the majority of it, but it is expanding. It is becoming a bit like that show, 'Private Practice', with other different specialities, Like we now have a homeopath, a masseuse and a naturopath", Storm reassuringly replies.

"All you need is a spiritualist and you'd have a centre of healing the mind, body and soul", Joey teases.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea. We could probably make a franchise out of it", Storm quips back.

"Yeah I can see it now, the 'S & M Total Experience', the professionals with the right touch", Joey laughs.

"Well Mistress Joey, you'd fit right in, in that centre", Storm teases in return.

"Keep that up and you'll experience the 'S' side to me", Joey retorts gabbing Storm in the stomach with a finger.

"Promises, promises", Storm good naturedly purrs.

"Storm", Joey growls in frustration.

"Now what has Stormy said to make you growl her name like that Jo", Jade curiously asks, as she wraps an arm around Strom's waist and over the top of Joey's arm. Storm puts her arm around Jade's waist.

"Nothing", Joey grumbles not wanting Jade to tease as well. "Oh Storm just told me youse will be buying a house here", she abruptly changes subjects.

"We are", Jade retorts confused. "Storm I thought you said we were moving in with Joey and Charlie", she responds innocently, with a glint of mischief reflecting in her eyes.

"What", Joey squawks.

"That's right, I forgot. You don't mind do you Logan", Storm calmly answers feigning forgetfulness.

"No but Charlie might", Joey tightly murmurs.

"I'm sure Charlz will get used to seeing us naked and hearing our sweet sounds of loove", Jade sweetly comments.

"Sweet sounds of loove", Storm parrots in a 'you've got to be joking' manner.

"Well it's better than saying the sound of us fucking", Jade tersely remarks.

"I think I'll come back later", Aden comments quickly handing Joey a beer and retreating.

"Thanks Ade", Joey replies watching his retreating form.

"Anyway we've all heard each other's sounds of fucking. It's nothing new", Jade hotly whispers.

"But we all know how Charlie feels about that. So let's not go there shall we", Storm firmly interjects in a low voice.

"Oh alright", Jade huffs. "So are you and Charlie still coming over after Easter", she excitingly asks.

"Yeah we'll be there by four on that Wednesday's arvo", Joey happily replies looking forward to the break away.

"Good because we have the tickets to see 'Wicked', I can't wait to see it", Jade happily touts.

"Same here. And Charlie is really looking forward to seeing it", Joey merrily concurs.

"Seeing what, girls", Leah asks slightly distracted as her eyes searches the crowd of family and friends.

"The musical, 'Wicked'. Leah who are you looking for", Storm responds hesitant looking where Leah is searching.

"Miles", Leah sighs in frustration. "Yeah Rachel, Martha and I want to go see it", she distractingly informs them.

"Well just let Storm know what day suits youse and she can get youse the tickets", Jade chirps.

"And what's wrong with you getting them the tickets", Storm retorts frowning at Jade.

"You're the one with the good contacts not me", Jade smarmily touts.

"Fine", Storm tersely responds.

"Leah, Miles headed toward the beach if you need to talk to him", Joey interjects cutting into Storm and Jade's exchange.

"Thanks Joey. And Storm I'll let you know when we decide on a date", Leah gratefully utters. She then walks off towards the beach to catch up to Miles.

"Doc, did I do the right thing by telling Leah where Miles went", Joey asks fretful.

"Yes. He will need someone he really trusts now, and Leah is that trusted friend", Storm warmly answers.

"I just hope he doesn't push her way", Joey comments worried.

"If anyone can through to him, it mother hen Leah", Jade confidently states. "Now why hasn't Aden noticed my wine glass is empty, like he noticed Joey had no beer", she huffs.

"Because it's wine and not beer. And you're not Joey", Storm laconically answers. This causes Joey to giggle.

"But I've been his drinking buddy on several occasions. Hell we even shared a bed once", Jade hotly exclaims.

"Which you screamed him out of", Storm quickly points out.

"Well that was because I wasn't expecting to find him there", Jade defensively replies.

"Why don't we all just walk over to the table and get you another wine", Joey suggests shaking her head at Jade.

"Good idea Logan. And I can also get myself a beer", Storm happily agrees, as they start walking over to the refreshment table.

"Jo, I heard Brett griping to Roman and Tony that you've got Casey helping you over Easter", Jade conversationally comments as come up to the table. She pours herself a glass of Grosset Polish Hill Riesling and hands her girlfriend a James Boag's Premium Lager.

"Yeah. With 'Frasier' being shot here, it's brought in more touros and the charters are full up over Easter", Joey starts to explain. "Aden and Alf have their hands full with fishing charters, so I needed someone to help me with the river cruises. So I asked Casey because she's done the responsible service of alcohol certificate", she wearily concludes already having copped Brett's whinging.

"He probably had plans and they've got ruined", Jade chuckles, she then takes a sip of her wine.

"Well Case could have said no, but she didn't. So he can whinge at her", Joey huffs.

"He probably has and got nowhere, so he is doing the male bonding ritual when thwarted. Griping about it with other mated males", Storm annalistically interprets, then takes a sip of her beer.

"Mated males? There's only one so called mated male here and that's Tony", Joey corrects giving Storm a queer look.

"No, he is the only married male here. Roman, Aden, Brett and Tony are all mated to their respective girlfriends and wife. Mated meaning copulating", Storm responds in her lecture clinical manner.

"You make them sound like cavemen", Jade tartly states.

"So does that make you, me, Charlie, Jade, Ruby, Nic, Georgia and JT all mated cavewomen", Joey pointedly asks.

"Yes if the fur skins fit", Storm chuckles.

"I'm sure Nic can design one to fit Storm", Ruby dryly interjects.

"Yeah I probably could. But you'll have to wait until after the school play", Nicole sweetly adds.

"Oh no. No more design until after you're finished with the gym one's as well", Ruby hastily comments.

"So I'll have to go naked for the next few months", Storm states feigning disappointment.

"Oh for god sake, are you still on about fucking", Aden grumpily remarks.

"No we are talking about Nic's designer fur skin clothing that she is going to make me", Storm answers in a matter of a fact way. She then smirks.

"Well that's good because I don't want to hear about yours and Jade's sex life", Aden gruffly states relieved.

"Why's that Ade, does it turn you on or does it make you jealous to know Stormy prowess in the bedroom far surpasses your own", Jade teasingly purrs.

"Jade play nicely. You know Aden is outnumbered here and is too much of a gentleman to skite about his sexual endeavours", Renee` sweetly comments coming to Aden's rescue.

"No he's not", Ruby blurts out. This causes the women to chuckle

"I am so Rubes", Aden replies puffing is chest out slightly.

"Ren you shouldn't lie to him like that. All it does is make him full of himself", Ruby narkily snips.

"You're right Doc, cavemen", Joey sarcastically concludes and she then takes a sip of her beer.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Leah finds Miles on the beach building a sand castle and talking with is deceased daughter Amber. Leah stands back quietly listening to Miles and tries figure out what Amber is talking to him about. "So what are we making", Miles curiously asks.<p>

"A shopping centre", Amber happily informs him. Leah looking at the sand castle and waits to see if Miles might say what it supposed to be. Miles does not disappoint.

"A shopping centre", Miles responds rolling his eyes.

"Yep, you can never have enough shopping centres", Amber gladly tells him.

Miles sadly sighs, "you're leaving me, aren't you?"

"Well you didn't think that I'd hang around forever did ya", Amber pointedly states.

"I wasn't sure, but I was hoping you might", Miles reluctantly answers.

"I'm more trouble then I'm worth", Amber jokes.

"Yeah you're a pain in the arse, but you're my pain in the arse. I don't want you to go", Miles responds trying to convince Amber not to go. Leah softly chuckles at Miles' response.

"But you don't need me anymore daddy", Amber strongly stresses.

"Why, what are you saying, just having you here as my crutch", Miles chuckles.

"Yep that's what I'm saying", Amber laughs. "But you're okay now", she warmly tells him.

Miles sadly looks down and unhappily asks, "why do you say that?"

"Because I know all", Amber replies joking and wiggling her fingers at him in some magical kind of kid's way.

"You're a ratbag", Miles laughs as he continues to build the sand castle.

"Yep I know", Amber merrily responds.

Leah watches as Miles adds some sticks and a seagull feather to the finished shopping centre sand castle and stands up. "I love it, I'd shop here all the time", Miles proudly states.

"Sorry mate, you couldn't afford it. Try the shop you saw down the beach", Amber cheekily states. Miles and Amber both laugh, "well time to fly", Amber briskly informs him dusting off her hands.

"Really? Can't you stay a little bit longer", Miles asks with disappointment in his voice.

"No. And that Storm shrink was right you know and you should keep seeing her, she will help you dad. And also tell her that I've really gone this time and that I'm never coming back", Amber seriously informs him.

"Never", Miles asks disheartened. "Sounds a bit final", he states upset.

"Yeah", Amber sadly replies. "Well I've got to go, mum's waiting", she saying with slight hurt in her voice.

Leah watches as Miles walks towards the water edge as though seeing someone. He then turns suddenly around, "you can't", Amber quickly states. "Don't worry, she'll look after me", she reassuringly tells him. Miles turns and looks towards his wife then back to his daughter and nods his head and with tears in his eyes. Amber then comes to him and hugs him with Miles hugging her in return and kissing the top of her head. "I love you daddy", Amber tearfully tells him.

"I love you too", Miles responds just as tearfully as his daughter. "And I always will, yeah", he adamantly states.

"Yeah", Amber utters as she lets him go as she starts to walk to where her mother is waiting for her.

Miles tearfully watches his wife and daughter start to walk into the water and fade as the waves break against their legs. He then feels an arm wrap around his waist and he turns his head to discover Leah's comforting present. "Rabbit's gone for good", he tightly informs her.

"Yeah, I know", Leah softly replies and gently squeeze him as they continue to watch the surf roll in, in comfortable silence.

* * *

><p>Over at the Yabbie Creek Police station, Charlie is sitting at her desk with a frustrated look on her face and with a disgruntled Leading Senior Constable Watson sitting across from her. Even though Charlie is happy that Xavier came and told her that Hugo told him about the hitman and gave her a description of him. Although she already had this due to Hugo giving them his description, her good mood was shattered by yet another case against the 'River Boys' being dropped. Charlie is getting the feeling that they are made of Teflon, especially Daryl Braxton. Their eye witness who saw Heath Braxton dealing drugs has suddenly gone blind and is now not certain it was Heath that he saw, so they have to drop the case. "Charlie, the Braxton's got to our witness and either fucking paid him off or threatened him", Georgia snarls.<p>

"I'd say they threatened him by how nervous and stressed out he was when he came in to tell us he's no longer certain it was Heath he saw dealing drugs", Charlie harshly remarks.

"Fuck I hate the Braxton! Everyone know the fucking 'River Boys' are a bunch of scumbag criminals! Yet for some fucking reason our cases against them continual crash and burn", Georgia angrily vents.

"I know how frustrated you are Georgy but between Daryl Braxton's barrister continually finding legal loopholes and witnesses changing their statements. There is not much we can do but keep doing what we are doing", Charlie frustratingly states.

"Yeah and all that has done is gotten Brax's barrister to file a harassment complaint against us! And Brax's fucking arsehole barrister belongs to crime boss, Geoffrey King", Georgia rudely snorts.

"Yes, and just like King, Brax is living a charmed existence", Charlie gruffly remarks. "But eventually he'll slip up and when he does, we'll be they to toss his sorry fucking arse in gaol", she snidely finishes off.

"You know I was so hoping it was one of the river scum who was the fucking tagger", Georgia tersely starts to say. "But it turned out to be Miles. You think he's going to be okay", she sadly finishes off.

"Yes I think he will be, given a bit of time", Charlie softly responds.

"Yeah, and with having 'wonder shrink' helping him. He'll be back to his normal screwy self in no time", Georgia heartily states.

"Georgia you are bad. Screwy self", Charlie comments giving Georgia a queer look. "God I'd hate to think of how you see me", she huffily remarks.

"Oh just your average screwed up nympho leso cop", Georgia sweetly tells her.

"I'm bi, Georgia", Charlie succinctly states.

"Nope, not anymore. I can't see you doing the nasty with the male species ever again", Georgia adamantly remarks. "Miss Collins has successfully seduced you to remain on the girl's team forever", she smugly adds.

"That's she has", Charlie smilingly agrees. "So I take it, that you, yourself Georgia Watson, is a screwed up nympho leso cop as well", she challengingly remarks.

"Yep, and loving every fucking second of it", Georgia swaggeringly replies.

Charlie chuckles and shakes her head, "what am I going to do with you?"

"Well you can let me off work early so I start my nympho leso loving early", Georgia cheekily answers winking at her boss.

"And what if Jamie has other plans", Charlie asks raising a challenging eyebrow.

"I'm sure I can change her mind if she does", Georgia purrs and winks again at Charlie.

"As I said, you're bad Georgy", Charlie comments shaking her head.

"And it sooo good to be bad", Georgia seductively laughs.

"Out", Charlie chuckles.

"I am out", Georgia nonchalantly states getting out of her chair.

As Georgia walks over to the door and opens it, she is met by Angelo, who is about to knock on it. "Good, youse are both here", Angelo tightly states, brushing pass Georgia as he walks into Charlie's office.

"Well do come in", Georgia sarcastically murmurs as she closes the door. "So what's crawled up your arse to make you such an unhappy camper", she asks with distain in her voice.

"Charming as ever, I see, Watson", Angelo sneers.

"You bring out my natural charm, Angelo", Georgia bitingly responds.

"What, a pit viper", Angelo caustically retorts. Charlie silently groans knowing Georgia is about to snap.

"If anybody is a fucking snake, it's you, you fucking lowlife cunt snake", Georgia savagely exclaims.

"And you're nothing but fucking wannabe bitch riding on Charlie's coattail", Angelo nastily remarks. Charlie shakes her head at his stupid remark.

"I'm the one riding Charlie's coattail! That's fucking rich coming from an incompetent ignoramus who couldn't solve a case unless it was fucking gift wrapped and handed to him on a plate, which we did with both of your cases. And which we probably do again, with this fucked up debacle you tossed in our laps", Georgia infuriatedly throws in his face.

"I didn't toss it in your lap! You stuck your fucking nose in where it didn't belong and now I'm stuck with your fucking sorrow arse", Angelo resentfully touts not liking Georgia's comments that hit very close to home.

"You're only stuck with my sorrow arse because you're such a fucking screw up", Georgia wrathfully counters.

"Bloody hell, enough, the pair of you", Charlie irritatingly barks. "I know you'll never be friends, but I will have you both being civil with one another whilst you both are in uniform, got it", she commands. "Now Angelo, what is the matter", Charlie asks still annoyed at their behaviour.

"It's fucking Austin! He's demanding to see his family! And if he doesn't get to see them he said he won't testify", Angelo snarls. He is pissed off at having to babysit Hugo who constantly whinges about everything.

"Good! Then the fucking mongrel can rot in gaol where he belongs! And as an added bonus he'll get is arse cherry repeatedly popped! Then again he'd probably enjoy it", Georgia ruthlessly growls.

Charlie stares at Georgia finding it unsettling this callous side to her friend. "Hugo would be dead within the week, if he went to gaol", Angelo snorts.

"Not if they segregate him", Georgia points out.

"They won't do that if he won't testifies against the organisation", Angelo comments in distain and rolls his eyes at her naivety.

"So be it", Georgia coldly states.

"Fuck Watson, I knew you were a bitch, but I never took you for a fucking cold-hearted bitch", Angelo comments in dismay.

"Only when it comes to fucking crime scum who try and sleaze their way out their crimes", Georgia unfeelingly replies.

"If that is also in reference to me, then why did you fucking save my life then", Angelo tersely enquires.

"Maybe I thought death was too good for you. That you needed to suffer with the guilt of killing a friend and colleague. And also knowing that no cop will fully ever trust you again", Georgia brutally answers. Charlie glares at Georgia knowing that this is not true because she had saw the compassion in Georgia at the plight Angelo had gotten himself into.

"God, I knew you hated me, but I didn't know you hated me that much", Angelo utters taken aback and utterly deflated.

"Well now you know. But I will be civil to you at work like Charlie has ordered. However outside of work, stay the fuck away from me", Georgia coolly advises.

"Do worry, I will", Angelo sneeringly agrees.

"Well now that youse have that sorted, back to the problem of Hugo and his demand", Charlie interjects getting back to the reason Angelo wanted to see them. "Even though the thought of sending Hugo to gaol is tempting, Angelo is right. He wouldn't last very long in there. And in good conscious I couldn't do that to his family. I already saw what his faked death did to them, and I can't do that to them for real", she compassionately states.

"So does that mean that we're giving into his demands", Georgia asks in disgust.

"Best if we do, because the state prosecutor will just tell us to do it so their case doesn't fall apart", Charlie humourlessly answers.

"Fuck I hate all this arse kissing just to make Hugo fucking Austin happy. The man is fucking criminal for fuck sake", Georgia angrily huffs.

"Welcome to my nightmare which is Hugo fucking Austin", Angelo bitterly remarks. "The arsehole has been the bane of my existence for the past year", he growls.

"And now he is ours as well", Charlie sighs heavily.

"You know Angelo, you really didn't need to share this bane of your", Georgia sourly comments.

"Well youse stuck your noses in so youse are stuck with him as well. And as they say, sharing is caring", Angelo smugly touts.

"Couldn't you have not cared so much", Georgia dryly retorts.

"Now where's the fun in that", Angelo snickers.

Charlie shakes her head at them, they go from tearing each other to pieces and next minute they are joking about. "Fucking siblings in arms", she mumbles.

"What", Georgia curiously enquires.

"Nothing", Charlie brushes off Georgia's curiosity. "Now with Hugo, Angelo tell him he can see his family, on one condition", she sharply states.

"Which is", Angelo inquisitively probes.

"That he doesn't ask for anything else", Charlie sweetly replies with steeliness in her eyes.

"Poor Hugo, they goes the hookers", Georgia merrily quips.

"And the porn channel", Angelo cheekily adds.

"And the rib fillet steaks", Georgia quips.

"Don't forget the beer", Angelo laughs.

"No we can't forget the beer. But Hugo can", Georgia cracks.

"Are you two quite finished", Charlie sarcastically asks.

"Sorry Boss", Georgia responds trying to be serious.

"Yeah, sorry Sergeant", Angelo replies failing like Georgia to be serious.

"No youse aren't", Charlie dryly states. "Anyway. Angelo go give Hugo his good new, whilst Georgia and I go speak with his family to see if they want to see him", she crisply directs.

"Will do Charlie. I just hope it stops Austin whinging for more than five minutes", Angelo sourly comments.

"Only if his family want to see", Georgia laconically remarks.

"God I hope at least one of them fucking does", Angelo utters horrified at the thought of the whining Hugo will do if none of them wanted to see him.

"Xavier", Charlie and Georgia comment in unison.

"Let's hope so", Angelo prays.

"Serve him right if they don't", Georgia snidely remarks.

"Even though you don't care for me Watson, think of poor Constables Hogan, Brown, Avery and Peak. The torture that they will cop if that happens", Angelo pouts.

"Yeah you're right, they don't deserve that", Georgia sighs begrudgingly.

"If you two are quite finished with the melodramatics. We better get and do what we're supposed to be doing. Arranging a family visit", Charlie sternly points out and suck through her teeth in true 'Charlie pissed off at Ruby and Angelo' fashion.

"Yup we better get going, Charlie's sucking through her teeth, which is never a good sign", Angelo quickly says knowing a pissed of rant will happen if he does not get moving quickly. "See youse at the safe house", he briskly adds as he rushes out of Charlie's office.

Georgia laughs at Angelo speedy departure, "that's one sure fire way to get rid of him, Boss." However the laugh dies on her lips when she turns and looks at Charlie, "okay, I'll go warm up the patrol car", she hurriedly comments.

"You do that", Charlie state in a steely 'Xena' manner. She watches Georgia bolt out of her office as she calmly picks up her mobile and wallet off her table. A sly creeps across Charlie's lips as she heads out of her office.


	104. Chapter 104

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Silvermoonlight :0) I just want to remind people of the open minded themes in my story, so if it offends you please don't read because I do not want to upset people. Also I would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter, I have been struggling with apathy. I hopefully I am over it now ;0) Please enjoy :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 104

Charlie and Joey have just pulled in the vacant spot in Storm's three bay garage at her Elizabeth Bay home. Both of them are excited about going out to dinner and then seeing the musical 'Wicked'. After getting out of the car, Joey open's the boot of Charlie's hatchback and grabs their bag, whilst Charlie collects their garment bags which are hanging in the back. Once they have done this, they head upstairs hand in hand.

Upon happily opening the door which leads into open area of the lounge and dining rooms, they walk in and practically run into Storm. All three stop in extreme surprise due to the fact that Storm is naked. After their initial shock, Storm hesitantly comments and not bothering to cover herself due to her thinking 'what's the point', "youse are early."

"Yeah, Charlie and I got off work early so we thought what the hell", Joey responds slightly embarrassed and slightly turned on.

"Yeah we did", Charlie concurs distracted as she stares at Storm's naked lower body. She then slowly walk closer to Storm, fascinated by what she is looking at. "Storm where's the straps", she curiously asks as she tentatively touches Storm's strapless dildo sex toy.

"It doesn't need any, my pc muscle is holding it in place", Storm quietly answers watching Charlie softly touch it.

"Oh my god Joey feel it", Charlie gasps. She then grabs Joey's hand and places it on Storm's 'cock'. "It feels so real", she exclaims as she moves her and Joey's hands up and down the shaft.

"Yes it does. And it feels great, especially with how Storm wields it", Jade seductively purrs walking up to them. Her silk dressing gown flowing openly around her body giving all a show of the wonderful pert breasts and glimpses of her waxed pussy.

"Jade", Storm utters in a slight disapproving tone due to how Charlie feels about their group sex. "Oh god", she breathily exclaims as Charlie lightly tugs on the shaft causing the ribbed area to rub against her clit.

"Keep doing that Charlie and you'll have Stormy moaning loudly", Jade chuckles. "See Storm's 'cock' has an area that stimulates her clit", she explains as she places her hand on top of Charlie's and bends the cock down to show Charlie the ribbed area. "And if you do this", she starts to say slightly gripping hard on Storm's shaft and tugging it as she slides her and Charlie's hands up it.

This causes it to rub on Storm already stimulated clit, "oh fuck", she groans in pleasure.

"See what I mean", Jade giggles.

"Jade stop be naughty", Joey giggles as well.

"Your no fun", Jade pouts as she lets go of Charlie's hand.

"I can be a lot of fun", Joey retorts in a 'so there' manner.

"Oh really", Jade questions in a challenging manner as she glides next to Joey.

"Yes really", Joey casually smirks.

Before Jade can say another word they hear Charlie utter in wonder, "oh my god, even the head of her 'cock' feels so real!"

Charlie hands caresses and tugs on the head of Storm's 'cock', causing Storm to suck in a sharp breath. "Charlie if you don't stop I won't be held responsible for my next action", she tightly warns, then moans due to the sensation.

"Charlie Storm's 'cock' also has this", Jade mischievously remarks as she reaches between Storm's legs.

"Oh fuck", Storm expletively moans.

"Good god", Charlie utters in surprise. "Joey feel this", she comments as she once again grabs Joey's hand and places it on Storm's 'cock' once again.

"What the fuck", Joey squawks in surprise, then removes her hand.

"Jade", Storm growls though gritted teeth.

"Sorry Storm", Jade laughs as she turns off the bullet. Storm groans in relief.

"That would feel good inside", Charlie murmurs to herself however the others hear her. Feeling very turned on now, Charlie keeps stroking Storm's shaft with her right hand whilst she strokes Storm's abs with the back of her fingers of her left hand.

Storm briefly closes her eyes and when she opens them she apologetically utters, "sorry Charlie." She cups Charlie's face as kisses her in a hard kiss. Charlie is initially surprised, however she then responds to the kiss and kisses Storm back. From there they start kissing each other passionately with each other's tongue fighting for dominance. All the while Charlie's right hand slides up and down the shaft of Storm's 'cock'. Whilst her left hand travels up from Storm's abs to her right breast where Charlie teases Storm's nipple.

Joey and Jade look at each other slightly stunned by Charlie kissing Storm back. Jade then giggles this causes Joey to look at her, Jade smiles and winks at her. Jade then puts a hand on the back of Joey's neck then leaning up into Joey she light kisses Joey's on her lips. Joey responds by kissing her back. They then slowly start to kiss each other deeply with each other taking turns in exploring the other's mouth.

Storm slightly draws out of their heated kiss to kiss up along Charlie's jawline to her ear, where she breathily whispers, "God Charlie, I want to fuck you."

Pulling back, Charlie looks lustfully into Storm's slate grey desire filled eyes as she continues to roll Storm's nipple between her fingers and slide her hand up and down her cock. "God I want you to fuck me too", she softly responds. "Joey", Charlie answers questioningly.

"It's up to you Charlie", Joey lovingly answers.

After a slightly hesitation, Charlie looks Storm in her eyes and softly utters, "fuck me Storm."

With that, Storm presses into Charlie and gives her a fiery kiss as she cups Charlie's arse and picks her up. Charlie wraps her legs around Storm's hips with her hands running Storm's hair and holding the back on her neck. Storm then walks them off towards her and Jade's bedroom.

Jade picks up the garment bags from the floor and tosses them across the arm of the lounge. She then turns to Joey and curiously enquires, "so do you have a 'cock' and if so, did you bring it?"

"Yes to both of your questions", Joey shyly answers and slightly blushes.

Jade picks up Joey and Charlie's bag, then takes Joey's hand, "come on. While Storm shows Charlie what she can do with her cock, you can show me what you can do with yours", she happily purrs leading Joey towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Upon walking into the bedroom, they find Storm kneeing on the floor taking off Charlie's pink g-sting whilst she is sitting on the bed. Storm then between Charlie's legs and bring their naked torsos together. Storm and Charlie feel each other's breasts touching each other's breasts. Storm leans in and starts to suck onto Charlie's pulse point causing her to moan in pleasure. Charlie slides a hand up to the back of Storm's head and pulls her head away from her neck. Charlie then seizes Storm's lips and kisses her passionately, which causes an intense throbbing between their legs. Charlie starts to roll her hips as Storm's tongue darts inside her mouth. Charlie moans into Storm's mouth as she slides her hands down Storm's muscled back to grasp her hard arse as she moves her legs to wrap around Storm's hips. Charlie squeezes Storm's bum cheeks while continuing to grind into Storm's pelvic area to create some fiction on her throbbing clit.<p>

Storm groans and breaks their kiss, but soon kisses from Charlie's chin down her neck. Storm's feverish kisses descends to Charlie's breasts, where Storm with the tip of her tongue circles Charlie's aureoles before curling her tongue around Charlie's nipples. "Oh my fucking god", Charlie cries out in pleasure as she brings her hands up to weave them through Storm's short hair to hold Storm to her.

Storm then blows a breath over one of Charlie's stiffening nipples cause her to shudder with desire. "Storm please", Charlie demands pushing Storm's head down onto her breast.

Storm softly chuckles, before taking Charlie's nipple back into her mouth, and gently suckles it. Charlie's closes her eyes and loudly sighs in rapture. Storm takes turns in sucking, flicking, licking and nipping Charlie's nipples. When her mouth is on one nipple her hand and fingers knead, stroke, rub and twist the other. And all the while Charlie vocalises her heavenly delight in Storm's talented oral pleasuring skills.

After what she deems enough breast play, Storm slowly kisses and licks down Charlie gorgeous toned body. As Storm reaches Charlie's belly button she slips her tongue in it, then gently nips it. Storm's hands slide down from Charlie's glorious breasts to her stomach, Storm then takes a moment to admire Charlie's beautiful shaved pussy. Licking her lips, Storm moves her hands under Charlie's bum and lifts her up. Storm then brings her mouth to blow a cool breath across Charlie's hot aching centre. Charlie cries out, lifting her hips higher bringing her throbbing pussy close Storm's mouth.

Charlie braces herself on her elbows as Storm shifts Charlie's legs over her broad shoulders. Storm then grips Charlie's hips and lowers her mouth to Charlie's very wet hot pussy. Flattening her tongue, Storm takes a slow lick from the bottom of Charlie's slit to just below her clit. Charlie gasps and thrusts her hips. Storm's runs her tongue around Charlie's inner folds, marvelling at how ready Charlie is for her. Storm snakes her tongue inside Charlie, finding it tight and tasty.

Charlie tosses back her head and thrusts her hips in a desperate rhythm to get Storm to touch the right place to take her over the edge. "Storm please fuck", Charlie pleads loudly. On hearing, Charlie's frantic pleas, Storm moves her left hand to the top of her apex and slips her finger down onto Charlie's eagerly humming clit. As Storm's finger rhythmically rubs Charlie's clit, Storm curves her tongue and strokes Charlie's g-spot. "Oh god I'm gunna come", Charlie moans in pleasure. Charlie's eyes roll back in head as she comes hard on Storm's tongue screaming, "fuck yes Storm!" Storm then gently sucks and licks Charlie's delicious pussy, making sure is gets every last drop of Charlie's cream.

As Charlie comes down from her high, Storm crawls up Charlie's body, kissing it as she goes. When she reaches, Charlie's beautiful breasts she gives her nipples a slow suckle before continuing to kiss up to Charlie's throat. Storm licks and kisses up Charlie's chin, then she kisses Charlie's bottom lip before giving her a deep sensual kiss. Charlie tastes herself on Storm's tongue as she sucks on Storm's tongue. Moaning they draws a part, they gaze at one another with Storm giving Charlie a beaming smiling.

* * *

><p>Whilst Storm is giving Charlie oral pleasure, Jade leads Joey to the end of the queen size bed. Placing the bag on the floor, Jade turns a compliant Joey to face the bed. Jade stands behind Joey and slowly glides her hands up and down Joey's sides. She then slides her hands up under Joey's shirt and feels Joey's silky skin under her hands as she slowly glides over Joey's back. Whilst Jade does that, she licks, sucks, nips and kisses Joey's neck, Joey moans. Jade captures Joey's lips and passionately French kisses her. Whilst kissing Joey, Jade runs her hands under Joey's bra and sensually moves it to cup her breasts. Joey arches her body into Jade.<p>

Jade's palms slide across Joey's nipples making them harden even more, Jade, then lightly with her fingertips strokes down Joey's abdomen causing her to moan into her mouth. Jade grips the bottom of Joey's t-shirt and slowly draws it from Joey's body. Their lips part only for a few seconds as Jade removes Joey's t-shirt and drops it to the deck. They return to deeply kissing each other as Jade's hands remove Joey's bra and drops it on the floor. She then goes back to kneading Joey's breasts before sliding her fingertips down Joey's torso. When she reaches the top of Joey's cargo pants she quickly unbuttons and unzips them. Jade then slides Joey's pants from her body and kicks them out of the way. Next, she teases Joey by lightly stroking the top of her boxers with her fingertips, before she softly brushes her fingertips up Joey's inner thighs and continuing over the fabric up between her legs. Joey leans back into Jade, her head drops backwards, she grips Jade's hips and arching her hips forward. Jade kisses and swirls the tip of her tongue over Joey's neck and shoulder. As one of her hand's caresses Joey's breast, whilst her other hand strokes Joey's pussy through the material of her boxers. "Fuck Jade", Joey growls in pleasure.

Jade swiftly pulls down and removes Joey's boxers before returning to her breast. Jade then pulls out a small device and puts it on her left index finger and turns it on. With the finger vibrator on her left hand she expertly administers sensual caresses to Joey's left nipple. Whilst the fingers of her right hand begins an unhurried stroking the cheeks of Joey's arse. Jade then whispers huskily into Joey's ear, "kneel on the bed."

"Okay", Joey replies with a shiver of anticipation rushing through her as she kneel on the end of the bed.

"Jo honey, kneel back on your heels and open your legs more", Jade purrs as she runs her hands up Joey's body to cup her breasts. Joey nods her head and does as she has been asked to do.

Jade kisses Joey's neck and gently squeezes her breasts. Joey arches back into Jade, causing her breasts to push into Jade's hands. Jade slides her hands over Joey's breasts, feeling Joey's nipples respond by hardening. Jade then runs the tip of her tongue around the edge of Joey's ear, then softly sucking on her earlobe. Joey turns her head and captures Jade's lips. Joey lightly brushes the tip of her tongue across Jade lips allowing Joey's tongue to enter her mouth. Joey's tongue brings surges of desire and keenly specific heat between Jade's legs. Joey's tongue strokes create astonishing weakness in Jade's legs. She draws her mouth away from Joey's mouth, knowing that if she did not, her legs will not support her for long.

Jade then runs her left hand slowly down to the top of Joey's mound. The vibrator on her finger sending new sensation though Joey's body causing her to gasp loudly. With her right hand Jade lightly glides it down Joey's back to her arse. Jade then moves the vibrator to Joey's clit and slowly circles it. This draws from Joey a throaty moan, "Oh fuck Jade!"

Jade then slides her right hand between Joey's legs from behind and discovers Joey is very wet. Jade starts to gently tease Joey's opening whilst continuing to simulate her clit. Joey moans in delight as her hips start to undulate. Jade softly whispers in Joey's ear, "look Jo, Storm is about to make Charlie come. Come with her hon." This turns Joey on more as she watches Storm fuck Charlie with her tongue.

Jade first slips one finger inside Joey, and then another quickly follows. Jade increases her thrusting in and out to match the pace of Joey's rocking hips. As Charlie's moans she is about to come, Joey's orgasm takes a molten shape within her. Jade curves her fingers and firmly strokes Joey's g-spot repeatedly, whilst rubbing Joey's clit. Joey muscle tightens around Jade's fingers as her orgasm erupts at the same time Charlie's does and she screams, "fuck yes...Oh fuck Jade!"

After Joey's orgasm slowly dissipates, Jade gently removes her fingers from inside Joey's pussy. Jade softly kisses up from Joey's neck to her lips, first kissing her bottom lips and then her top lip. Jade then grins wickedly at Joey, who is trying to slow her breathing whilst prying her hands from Jade's hips. Jade brings her right hand up to her mouth and slowly licks and sucks Joey's cream from her fingers. "Mmm delicious", Jade seductively purrs.

* * *

><p>Whilst lightly lying on top of Charlie, Storm whispers in Charlie's ear, "honey move further onto the end." Charlie gives her an inquisitive look, however she complies and shift further onto the bed. Storm then moves in between Charlie's long toned legs spreading them wide. Next she grabs a pillow and places it under Charlie's hips, then glances towards Joey and Jade to find Jade, kneeling on the end of the bed with Joey behind her. Jade gives her a wink, shove her hand into her dressing gown pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube. She tosses it to Storm who first puts some on her 'cock', then she drizzles some down between Charlie's pussy lips. This causes Charlie to shudder from the cool liquid oozing between her pussy lips. Storm then tosses the lube back to Jade, who in turns hands it to Joey over her shoulder.<p>

Storm gently massages the lube into Charlie hot wet honey pot before teasing Charlie's opening with the head of her 'cock'. "Oh god yes", Charlie breathes in pleasure.

Slowly and surely, Storm begins to glide her thick shaft into Charlie. She does so gently, making sure not to shove too roughly into Charlie sensitive opening. Storm does not want to hurt Charlie unduly. Charlie moans quietly, moving her hips with Storm so that they are sliding into each other. Storm alternates between thrusting and rolling her hips, wanting to know what movements are more pleasurable to Charlie and what make her moan the loudest. Storm rolls her hips, as she caresses a fingertip across Charlie's throbbing clit which sends a continuous shiver of pleasure through her.

Gliding into Charlie, Storm thrusts into her in deep, slow strokes as thin layer of sweat coats both of their bodies. Storm groans in delight as she feels Charlie responding to her stroking. Storm then starts to pump faster into Charlie as she makes sure to lift her hips a little between thrusts. This draws a "oh fuck yes", from Charlie. With a growl, Storm slides her hands under Charlie to grab hold of her arse. She pulled Charlie closer to her and thrusts faster, harder.

Storm slips a hand between her legs and turns on the bullet massager. This causes a shudder in her, as she feels her muscles beginning to tighten. She is now moving close to the edge of her orgasm. Storm's strokes begin to become sloppy and start to lose their rhythm. Charlie begins to follow suit due to Storm's wonderful penetration and the extra stimuli from the vibrating massager. Charlie grips Storm forearms in a desperate bid to thrust harder and faster along Storm's 'cock'. "Oh god I'm close. Please Storm faster", Charlie pantingly begs. This causes both of them to start moaning in pleasure as both of them arch their backs as their muscles begin to contract.

Charlie gazes in fascination as Storm lean slightly forward and drives her hip faster into her. "Oh fuck yes", Charlie groans due to Storm's clit now rubbing against her clit. Storm's back arches again, her hands move slightly as she grips onto Charlie hips tightly. Storm lean over a bit further and her chest is pushed forward and this causes her 'cock' to go deeper, this in turns draws a moan from Charlie. Charlie grips Storm's arms tighter as she tries to keep up with Storm's pace.

Charlie releases a loud cry as her hands slide up Storm's arms gripping her shoulders hard. Storm cradles Charlie's body in place as her body shudders violently from her orgasm. Storm continues to fuck her through her orgasm. Charlie rolls her hips as she holds Storm tightly as she pulled Storm closer, wanting her to go deeper, harder.

Storm tightened her grip on Charlie's hips as she thrust faster, slamming her hips forward. She enjoys the sounds that Charlie's is eliciting, because they turn her on more. Storm's thrust become deeper, harder, and more desperate as she draws close to her orgasm. "Storm now" Charlie breathlessly screams, as another orgasm rockets through her.

This cause Storm to topple over the edge into her own ecstasy crying out, "oh fuck yes Charlie". Storm then gently lies then both on the bed to catch their breath. "Love you Charlie", she huskily whispers.

"Love you too", Charlie breathily murmurs before she captures Storm's lips giving her a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>As Joey catches her breath from the orgasm that Jade has just given her, she watches Jade search inside her and Charlie's bag. She smiles lightly as Jade pulls out her harness and purple dildo. Jade then attaches the dildo to the harness, then she looks at Joey and gives her a wicked smile. Then Jade carefully puts it on Joey, making sure it fits tightly and snuggly onto her. Next Jade climbs up onto the bed kneeling on it in front of Joey.<p>

Jade then gives Storm a wink, shove her hand into her dressing gown pocket and pulls out a bottle of lube. She tosses it to Storm whom she watches first puts some on her 'cock', then she drizzles some down between Charlie's pussy lips. Storm then tosses the lube back to her which Jade then hands it to Joey over her shoulder. Joey takes it from her and place it on the bed before she gently slides Jade's silk dressing gown from her body. Next Joey picks up the lube, opens it and pours some over her 'cock'. Putting the cap back on, Joey drops it on the bed beside. "Jade honey, get on your hands and knees", Joey softly orders.

When Joey has Jade on all fours facing Charlie and Storm, she takes her time admiring the Jade's gorgeous arse. She never realised how beautifully tone Jade's bum is. Joey softly runs her hands up the back of Jade's thighs back, up and over Jade's smooth arses, up her back to her slender shoulders finishing up onto her neck. Joey then lightly caress down Jade's spine until her hands glide back down onto Jade's bum. All the while Jade shivers and softly moans in heavenly delight.

Joey leaned over onto Jade's back and slides her hands up the sides of Jade's silky sides then around to her breast and squeezes them. Joey then begins to softly kiss the back of Jade's neck. Joey slowly moves one of her hands from Jade breast to between her legs, and teases her clit. "Oh fuck yes, Jo", Jade moans.

Joey can feel Jade become wetter as she continues to tease her clit and opening with her fingers. Next Joey leans back up and taking her hand from Jade's breast before she then gently slides her 'cock' between Jade's pussy getting it wetter with her juice. Joey the removes her hand from Jade's clit and grasped her hip whilst the other hand guides the head of her 'cock' into Jade's eagerly waiting honey pot. Joey pushes her 'cock' in slowly as Jade carefully pushes back onto Joey's purple member. This cause the ribbed area on the inside harness to rub on Joey's clit draws from her a moan of pleasure.

Joey places her another hands on Jade's hips, gripping them tightly as she slowly pumps into Jade. Jade leans slightly forward feeling Joey's 'cock' slide out of her. Then Joey pulls Jade back onto against her. Back and forwards, in and out, Jade increases the tempo. Moaning and panting, Jade is being swept away, especially with Joey's thumbs stroking her arse cheeks as she fucks her from behind.

Next Joey slides hand down to Jade's pussy so her fingers come in contact with Jade's clit. Her chest is now rubbing sensually against Jade's back causing her nipples to harden. Jade's breasts bounce backward and forwards as Joey pounds faster and harder as they moved together in sync. Jade thrusts hard back onto Joey 'cock' wanting her to go deeper into her, this in turn causes more fiction onto Joey's clit which elicits a sharp moan from Joey. Joey continues to thrusts faster and harder into Jade both of them moaning and panting loudly. Then all of a sudden, Jade grips tight to the quilt and stiffly arches herself into Joey. They both cry out as an orgasm rips through the both. "Joey! Oh fuck", Jade scream, as Joey calls out Jade's name. Jade collapse onto the bed with Joey coming with her. Joey then rolls them onto their sides and softly kisses Jade's neck. "Oh Jo, love you babe", Jade softly utters

"Love you too, hon", Joey croaks quietly into her ear.

* * *

><p>After Jade has come down from her orgasmic high, she slowly eyes off Charlie and Storm, who are tenderly kissing one another. Jade then turns her head and gives Joey another passionate kiss before she carefully extracts Joey's purple love muscle. Jade slightly whimpers at the loss of fullness which Joey's 'cock' provided. Jade then crawls seductively up the bed to Charlie and Storm. Once reaching the loving pair, Jade slides up their legs until her head is at their waists. Jade lays soft kisses on their smooth toned stomachs before she gently releases Storm's 'cock' from Charlie dripping honey pot.<p>

Jade places a hand on Storm's left hip and gently pushes on it so Storm can roll over some. She then give them a wicked grin before she starts to slowly lick and suck Charlie's nectar from off Storm's 'cock'. Wrapping a hand around the base of her girlfriend's 'cock' Jade carefully tugs on it, so the ribbed area stimulates Storm's sensitive bundle of nerves. Storm groans and gently runs her left hand through Jade's silk soft hair as she continues to suck on Storm thick member.

Charlie joins Storm by running her right hand through Jade's hair before she returns to kissing Storm. As Charlie kisses Storm, Joey crawls up the bed to lay on her side behind her girlfriend. Joey then starts to glide her fingertips up and down Charlie's side whilst she tenderly kisses and sucks on Charlie's neck. Charlie moans her pleasure into Storm's mouth from what Joey is doing to her and from Storm softly tongue stroking inside her mouth. Charlie then gasps sharply and tears her mouth away from Storm, due to the fact that Jade is now sucking on her throbbing clit.

Just as she done to Storm, Jade is gently pushing on Charlie's right hip to get her to roll onto her back. As Charlie complies with Jade's wishes, Joey shifts her position as does Storm. With Jade now between Charlie's thighs licking and sucking Charlie erect nub, Storm gently takes Charlie's left nipple into her mouth and gently sucks on it with the tip of her tongue stroking the top of it at the same time. Meanwhile Joey kisses Charlie top lip, then the bottom, kissing down to her chin. Joey's hand caress Charlie's neck, and then glide over her right breast. She kisses Charlie's throat, and with the tip of her tongue she caress it tasting her wonder scent. Both of them give out a small moan of pleasure. Joey licks and kisses back up to her chin then to her lips, Charlie parts her lips and Joey's slides her tongue between them. They kiss passionately and their tongues fondle each other.

Jade looks up whilst sucking and lightly tugging on Charlie's clit, to see Joey kissing and fondling Charlie's right breast, whilst Storm is suckling Charlie's left breast. Abruptly releasing Charlie's hard nub, Jade possessively growls, "no, I'm doing Charlie!"

Storm raises her head and inquisitively comments, "you're doing Charlie."

"You're what now", Joey blurts out after tearing her mouth from Charlie.

"What", Charlie breathily squawks.

"It's my 'cock's' turn to pleasure Charlie", Jade adamantly answers crawling up Charlie's body. Jade then captures Charlie's lips with her and gives her a long slow searing passionate kiss; with their tongues entwine and explore each other's mouth.

After that kiss Jade sits up and straddles Charlie stomach, she looks at Joey and huskily states, "now let's get you out of that harness so you can experience Storm like Charlie and I have." Jade then goes about releasing Joey from her harness.

"Jade, Joey might not want to experience me like that", Storm careful responds to Jade's comment, knowing Joey might not be ready after that Robbo did to her.

"It's okay Doc. I want to experience you like that", Joey warmly replies.

"Now that is all sorted, Joey you move over to Stormy. While Charlie and I shift over a bit", Jade crisply orders. This causes Joey to give her a quick salute, Charlie to shake her head and for Storm to softly chuckle. However they all comply with her wishes.

After they have all shifted position, Joey is now lying on her left side facing Storm, who is lying on her right side. Jade is still straddling Charlie's stomach as she is placing Joey's strap on, on top of the side dressing table. Next Jade opens up the top draw and pulls out her black Feeldoe stout and a bottle of lubricant. Jade puts some lube onto the bulb end of the Feeldoe, then gently inserts it into her pussy. Charlie watches this in raptured fascination. Next, Jade squeezes some lube onto the shaft of her 'cock', then she lifts up Charlie's right hand and places it onto her 'cock'. As Charlie strokes Jade's thick 'cock' coating it in lube, Jade utters in pleasure, "here Storm", as she hands her the lube.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Storm, with Joey's insistence, has placed her 'cock' between Joey's thighs, whilst Joey has placed her right leg over Storm's left leg. On hearing Jade speak, she takes the lube whilst grinning at the sight of Charlie stroking Jade's black 'cock'. "All you need is a pink ribbon to complete Aden's fun birthday present", she laughingly jests.<p>

"What", Joey curiously exclaim, then takes a hold of Storm's hip and rolls them over slightly so she can have a look. Once seeing Jade's thick black 'cock', Joey giggles, "Yeah we can give Renee` one as a surprise."

"God no! I don't want to hear Aden whinge that Ren can use her 'cock' better than him", Jade tensely responds at such a suggestion.

"Please, I don't need the image of Ren doing Aden in my head thank you very much", Charlie sourly retorts.

"Okay Sergeant. I'll give you the real image of you riding my beautiful 'night stick'", Jade lustfully teases.

Charlie suddenly rolls and puts Jade underneath her causing Jade to squeak in surprise. "We use expandable batons nowadays", Charlie corrects, her voice thick with desire.

"Well mine is already fully expanded", Jade purrs in a low voice.

"So I see", Charlie responds with heated want in her eyes. She then takes a hold of Jade's 'cock' and guides it into her throbbing wet opening.

Charlie slowly lows herself down Jade's shaft until her mound touches Jade's mound. She then starts to gently ride up and down Jade's 'cocks' as Jade takes a hold of Charlie's hips. Jade then carefully matches Charlie's steady rhythm, letting the older woman set a pace that is comfortable for her. Charlie leans slightly forward and lets her hands move to Jade's glorious breasts. There she plays with Jade's nipples by rolled them between her fingers drawing exquisite cries from her. "Fuck yes Charlie", Jade moans as she arches up into Charlie's hands.

Jade then slides her right hand down to Charlie's mound and starts to slowly circle her humming bundle of nerves. This elicits favourable moans from Charlie as she starts to increase her pace, whilst holding kneading Jade's breasts. Jade matches Charlie's tempo as she continues to rub Charlie's hardening clit. Jade can see the sweat on Charlie's heated body and hear her breathing heavily. Charlie moans loudly, "fuck yes, just there Jade!"

Charlie lean further forward to change the angle of Jade's 'cock' so it is hitting her sweet spot. With this shifts position, Charlie is now grasping the top of the mattress, this helps her to thrust harder into Jade's 'cock'. Jade watches in wonder as Charlie's breasts bounce up and down as her stomach muscles tenses. Charlie's hair is wild, and sweat drips heavily off her as she increases pace. The sight of Charlie so wild and undone turns Jade on; she lifts up and runs her tongue between Charlie's bouncing breasts, licking her skin. Jade starts to move in unison with Charlie's every thrust until finally she turns on the bullet massager. "Oh god Jade I'm gonna come! Come with me sweetheart", Charlie pleads as an intense orgasm rocks her body.

Jade lets go, as an intense orgasm sweeps right through her as she screams out Charlie's name. Both women orgasm only seconds apart. Falling forward onto Jade, Jade wraps her arms around Charlie, panting heavily and holding her close. They tenderly kiss and grin goofily at one another as each try and catch their breath. Charlie murmurs, "Jade honey can you turn off the bullet."

"Sure", Jade answers breathy as she snakes a hand between their bodies to reach between her thighs and turns off the bullet massager. She then cups Charlie's face and gives her a deep passionate kiss. Drawing out of the kiss, Jade huskily whisper, "love you Sarg."

Charlie smiles and warmly responds, "love you too hon."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Storm gently roll Joey back onto her side and then pops the cap open on the lube. Next she extracts her 'cock' from between Joey's toned thighs and pours a generous amount onto the shaft. Storm then places it back between Joey's legs and sliding it between her pussy lips add some extra wetness. Joey groans from the fiction of the shaft rubbing on her tingling clit. Storm takes a hold of her 'cock' and places the head of it against Joey's opening and teases it. Joey moans, then puts her hand on top of Storm's and slowly slides the head of the toy inside her. Storm still holding her member, gently withdraws, then slowly glides it back into to Joey, however she keeps the penetration shallow, allowing Joey to dictate the pace.<p>

Joey slowly builds up the depth and the pace until all of Storm's 'cock' is inside her. "Doc go a bit faster", Joey growls as she increases her hip movements. Storm complies by gripping Joey's hip and increasing the speed of her thrusts. As she does that Storm then captures Joey's lips kisses her hard. Whilst they are kissing, Joey rolls them over, placing herself under Storm. She then wraps her legs around the back of Storm's thighs. Storm slides her hands up and under Joey's shoulders and clutches them as she slides and rocks her body over Joey's, with their hips thrusting into each other. Storm then kisses licks and nibbles Joey's neck causing her to moan more. She kisses up to Joey's ear and sucks her earlobe, and then she runs the tip of her tongue across her jaw line until she reaches her chin where she moves up and kisses Joey passionately. Thrusting her tongue into Joey's mouth to match thrust of their hips. They both moan into each other's mouth, as they continue to rock, with Storm's thick shaft rubbing on Joey's sensitive vibrating clit. Joey moans loud as Storm sucks on her tongue. Storm moves her left hand down to Joey's right breast and cups and gently squeezes it. She takes Joey's nipple between her thumb and finger gently rolls it. Joey arches into Storm's mouth and hand, "oh fuck Storm, please don't stop", she breathlessly calls out.

Storm increases her thrusting which Joey's matches and soon they are moving as one, with Joey quickly moving towards an orgasm. As it hits, Storm keeps fucking Joey through it. Joey feels herself getting tighter and tighter with Storm gently rolling her hips and stay inside her.

Joey is breathing heavily looks adoringly at Storm, who gazes lovingly back into her eyes. Storm kisses Joey tenderly and starts to rock her hips once again. Joey does not think she has it in her to come again. However, she is surprised when her body starts to respond and once again she is matching pace with Storm.

Storm slowly brings Joey to the edge of her orgasm, but stops just short of Joey coming. She expertly teases Joey again and again until Joey begs and pleas, "Doc please!"

Storm quickens her tempo, thrusting faster into Joey. Storm tightly groans, "don't come yet Logan."

Joey grits her teeth, she really needing to come and in desperation growls, "I'll try Doc."

Storm reaches between her legs and turns on the bullet, then quickly continues to thrusts faster and harder into Joey both of them moaning and panting loudly due to the extra stimuli. Then all of a sudden, Joey grips tight to Storm's back and stiffly arches herself into her. They both cry out as their orgasm rips through the both of them with intense power that Storm can feel herself deep inside Joey.

When they recovers from their intense lovemaking, Storm lazily kisses Joey and grins at her. She then tenderly brushes some of Joey's hair from her glowing face. "I love you", Storm simply whispers.

"I love you too Doc", Joey honestly responds.

"God, now that we all know we love each other. We really need to get ready", Jade happily touts from under Charlie.

"No. Need a nap", Joey groans in protest.

"Sorry baby cakes, no time. We don't want to be late for diner and the show", Jade regretfully counters as she rolls both her and Charlie onto their sides.

"Well if I fall asleep during it, it will be your fault", Joey huffs pouting as Storm and Charlie softly laugh at her comments.

Leaning across Charlie's body, Jade leans down as gives Joey a quick kiss. "No babe it will be all our fault if you drop off during 'Wicked'", Jade mirthfully corrects.

"Hey, I never got to make love to Joey. So it won't be my fault", Charlie squawks her objection.

"Would you like to remedy that, whilst Jade and I have a shower", Storm suggests smirking.

"They can remedy that by showering and fucking at the same time! It's not like they haven't done it before", Jade hotly counters.

"True", Charlie concedes smiling.

"Okay, but we're showering in ensuite", Joey adamantly states as she sits up.

"What the hell, it's our shower", Jade growls in protest.

"Well if you won't let me have a nap, then I get to shower where I want to", Joey stubbornly states.

Before Jade can object any further, Storm calmly interjects, "Okay."

"But Stormy", Jade whinges.

"Jade the less arguing we do, the sooner we can shower, get dressed and go", Storm patiently answers. "How let's all go and a shower", Storm firm states as she gets off the bed taking Jade's hand. Jade crawls over both Charlie and Joey and off the bed to be led off to the main bathroom.

"Okay, you heard her baby cakes, shower time", Charlie lightly orders before giving Joey a quick kiss. Next she slides off the bed and heads for the ensuite.

"Ooo the obligatory shower scene, cool", Joey excitingly crows as she crawls off the bed and hurries to catch up to Charlie.


	105. Chapter 105

_Again I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you all enjoy_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 105

Charlie sighs in relief as she hears the front door open and close and footsteps coming down the hallway. She expected Joey and Ruby home half an hour ago and she had been slight worried about what had caused them to be late. As Joey and Ruby emerges from the hallway, Charlie notices the scowl on her daughter's face. Before Charlie can utter a single word, Jade, who is sitting on the lounge tersely comments, "it's about bloody time youse got home!"

"Well if fucking hung over people didn't spew up all over the boats and plaster the toilet with their shit, then we would have been home earlier", Ruby retorts crabbily.

"Boats. What you mean both the Blaxland and Arora Australis", Charlie asks in astonishment.

"Yes Charlie, both boats", Ruby surly huffs.

"Both the groom party who went out fishing with Aden and Alf, and the bride party who went cruising with us. Had members who got seasick and was badly affected by grog bogs", Joey mildly explains.

"Badly affected! It was fucking explosive diarrhoea", Ruby squawks in disgust. "And the stink, I thought I was going pass out from it", she over dramatically touts.

"Yes it did singe the nose hairs", Joey lightly agrees.

"Singe! Don't you mean it napalmed them", Ruby continues to grouse loudly.

"Well speaking of stinking, Rubes, you and Joey aren't really smelling that sweet at the moment", Jade tartly expresses as her face crinkles up due to their aroma.

"Oh really", Ruby sarcastically responds.

"Yes really honey bun", Jade replies poking fun at Ruby and smirking at her.

"Do you want me to come over and hug you", Ruby threatens narrowing her eyes.

"If you want your birthday present from me you better not", Jade coolly counters and raises a challenging eyebrow.

"God this birthday has sucked", Ruby grumpily states. "Thanks Joey", she huffs as she starts walking towards the sliding door that leads out to the laundry.

"Well at least it was memorable for you Rubes", Joey cheekily calls after her.

"It is a birthday memory I could have done without", Ruby sourly calls back as she closes the sliding door to the laughter of the adults.

"Sweetheart", Charlie utters pulling a pained face.

"Yeah alright. I'll go have a shower", Joey reluctantly comments however she pulls the same face that Charlie is pulling then heads off to have a shower.

* * *

><p>It has been forty five minutes since Joey and Ruby had returned home and now Charlie, Joey, Storm and Jade are out in Ruby's studio. Jade has just finished styling Ruby's unruly hair, with Jade now doing up the clasp to her open heart pendant in 18 carat gold with a round brilliant pink sapphire on a 44 centimetre 18 carat gold chain. This is the birthday present that Charlie and Joey had given her this morning. It matches well with her Cinderella purple lace dress with it high neckline with short capped sleeves. The bodice has a mirror-image lace overlay, with sheer panels across the décolletage which gives a hint of skin. The skirt section has small pleats from the waistband that create a loose flowing skirt design, in a modest mid-thigh length. Outfit is capped off by a pair of Billini Kiki sandals which have a T-bar strap. They are embellished with a gold-tone plaited accent and an additional matching strap across the bridge of the foot. The sandals are finished off with an enclosed heel with zip-up closure and a non-slip sole.<p>

Storm steps over to Ruby and gives her a kiss on the top of her head whilst giving her a side hug. "You look beautiful Rubes", she warmly tells her. Then Storm hands Ruby her present, "this is from Jade and I", she utters smiling.

"Thanks my Storm and Jade", Ruby excitingly states as she tears off the wrapping paper to get to the present. After removing the paper she finds a small black jewellery case and upon opening it she discovers a pair of open heart chain earrings in 18 carat gold 4 centimetres in length. "Oh they're gorgeous", she murmurs in awe as she puts them in her ears.

"I'm glad you like them Rubes", Jade happily remarks, coming over to Storm and putting her arm around her waist.

"I love them, thank you", Ruby comments then hugs them both, thrilled with the matching gift with Charlie and Joey's present. She had nearly deafened and squeezed the life out of both Charlie and Joey this morning when they gave her their present.

"Ruby, your dad and Morag asked us to give you their present", Joey pleasingly informs her as she holds out the gift.

Ruby curiously stares at the present before she takes the card and present from Joey. First she reads the card, which causes her to get misty eyed. She then quickly unwraps the gift to reveal another jewellery case. She slowly opens the case and is amazed to see a beautiful open heart bracelet in 18 carat gold 15 centimetres long chain bracelet. "It's beautiful", she tearfully utters.

"We thought they would look lovely on you sweetheart", Charlie lovingly states as she takes the bracelet from its case and puts it on her daughter.

"Thank you all", Ruby chokes out, pulling them all into a family group hug.

"It was our pleasure Rubes", Joey eagerly responds giving Ruby a kiss on her forehead.

Stepping out of the hug, Rudy eyes off the adults and notices what they are wearing. Jade is wearing a Golden Gate classic black fitted dress. With its V neckline front and back, and stunning gold lace statement shoulders. The dress drapes across her body in bandage style wraps, with a unique asymmetrical hem at the front. The shortest part of the dress sits around mid-thigh. She is wearing a pair of gold lame and platinum Skin Gate heels. Storm's outfit complements Jade's, with her dressed in black Neace slim fit jeans. She is wearing a blue Berkeley dress shirt, black suede vest with metal clasps, and her indigo Doc Marten boots.

Charlie is wearing a Bohemian yellow sequin maxi dress. The gold sequin bodice has boning at the sweetheart neckline with moulded padded cups. The back of the bodice is a stretchy shirred light pink fabric. It has a watercolour floral maxi skirt that falls beautifully from under her breasts, in a sheer chiffon-style fabric. She as topped off her outfit by wearing a pair of blue Spurr Angie heels having a pointed toe, with a suede-look uppers. Joey outfit adds a lovely balance with Charlie's. She is dressed in indigo coloured Baltic slim jeans with a black Qualia dress shirt, gold Ambrose brocade vest, and a pair of Manhattan black suede casual shoes. "I take it Jade took youse shopping whilst youse were in Sydney", Ruby sniggers.

"No Ruby darling, I did the clothes shopping before, Joey and Charlie came and stayed", Jade sweetly replies.

"Thank fuck for that", Joey touts in relief.

"Well Jade, you did a good job. You all look wonderful", Ruby beamingly informs them.

"Thanks Rubes", Jade pleasingly responds.

"Well sweetheart we have one more thing to do before we go. But you have to put this on first", Charlie slyly informs her daughter holding out a blindfold.

"What, you want to put that on me", Ruby squawks in a slight panicked voice.

"Yes", Charlie utter with mischief in her voice. "Turn around Rubes so I can put the blindfold on", she orders enjoying Ruby's nervousness.

"I'm not sure about this", Ruby murmurs slightly scared by Charlie's manner.

"It'll be fine Ruby", Joey chuckles at her frightened behaviour, as Charlie puts the blindfold on.

"Famous last words", Ruby sourly utters as Charlie leads her reluctant daughter out of the studio. "How long do I have to keep it on", she nervously asks.

"Not long", Charlie merrily replies.

It does not take long to get to their destination, the adults form a half circle around the nervous teenager as Charlie removes the blindfold. Ruby does a quick few blinks and finds that she is in the big shed. She stares at the sight in front of her in total disbelief. Ruby is looking at a purple 1976 TX Holden Gemini coupe. She takes a tentative step forward and gently touches it. "This is mine", Ruby asks dumbfounded.

"Yes Rubes, it all yours", Charlie happily answers giving her a hug from behind. "Happy birthday sweetheart", she warmly states holding open her hand with the car keys in them.

Ruby takes the keys from her mother, turns around and hugs Charlie tight. "Thank you my Charlie", Ruby tearfully comments.

"It's also from Joey, Storm and Jade", Charlie lovingly tells her Ruby as she hugs her tight.

Ruby steps out of her hug with her mother and then crushes the other women in a tight hug. "Thank you my Joey, Storm and Jade", she excitingly exclaims.

"You're welcome Rubes", Joey responds with pleasure in her voice.

"Happy birthday Rubes", Storm warily replies

"And no going out hooning in it Ruby. Stormy and I spent a lot of time on it", Jade sternly utters, however there is a smirk on her face.

Pulling back out of the hug, Ruby stares at Jade, "what do you mean you and Storm spent a lot of time on it? Didn't youse just buy it from a second hand dealer", she suspiciously inquires.

"No Rubes, I saw it at a car wreckers in Yabbie Creek", Joey mildly answers.

"What, you brought me a wrecked car", Ruby squawks in disbelief.

"It wasn't a wreck, they were selling it out the front of the business", Joey responds slightly affronted.

"Oh, that's heaps better", Ruby sarcastically remarks.

"As a matter of fact it was Ruby", Storm nonchalantly states. "Because if it had of been a wreck, then the chassis would probably had been bent. And because it wasn't a wreck, the chassis was straight", she mildly finishes off informing her.

"How safe is it", Ruby asks slightly worried.

"Its Charlie safe", Joey cheekily answers.

"Charlie safe", Ruby questions confused.

"It means that the car had to pass mummy dearest here's 'how well will it protect my Ruby' safe", Jade teasingly replies.

"So Charlz, how safe is it", Ruby pointedly inquires as she folds her arms.

"Rubes you are well protected", Charlie happily tells her.

"Storm made sure to that", Joey cheerfully adds coming over to Charlie and wrapping her arm around Charlie's waist. Charlie reciprocates and smiles lovingly at her girlfriend.

"How", Ruby curiously utters.

"Well you have now 6 airbags and all new ancap safety features", Storm calmly starts to tell Ruby about the car's safety features.

"What she means Ruby is that she ripped apart the old car and made it all new and safe for you", Jade abruptly interrupts.

"Okay, I now know how Storm spent hours working on my car. But Jade what did you do", Ruby comments unsure.

"I shopped for the accessories and chose the interior and exterior colours", Jade proudly responds.

"There wasn't anything wrong with the exterior colour", Joey huffs.

"Joey honey, lime green is your colour. Ruby's more a purple and pink kind of girl", Jade succinctly states.

"Joey likes purple as well", Charlie murmurs with a smirk on her face. This causes Joey grin at her.

"And different shades of blues", Storm cheekily adds.

"Yes we all know just how much Jo-Jo loves Charlz", Ruby tartly responds. "And I agree with Jade, Joey, purple is more me", she apologetically finishes off.

"Although Jo, you could always paint your truck lime green", Jade mildly suggests.

"I might do that", Joey touts liking the suggestion.

"I think you better run that idea past Alf and Aden first sweetheart", Charlie cautions.

"I don't think they would care that much", Joey assures her.

"It would still be nice to ask them first though", Charlie presses.

"Okay I will", Joey reluctantly sighing.

"Now that's settled, I'm checking out my car", Ruby excitingly exclaims hurrying over and opening the car door. She quickly hops in the drives side and checks out the interior, "Oh wow", she utters in delight.

Once inside she looks around in the interior, Ruby notices the very impressive Pioneer stereo system. She then takes note of how plush the white leather seat and steering wheel feels. Next she puts the key in the ignition and sees that the car is a manual. She puts her feet on the clutch and brake pedals and then slips the gear shift into neutral. Ruby then turns over the engine, and listens to it purrs to live, she smiles. "So who's going to come with me to 'Haven'", Ruby expectantly asks.

Storm walks over to the car and whilst turning off the ignition calmly replies, "we are all going together. However not in your car Rubes."

"Then in who's car are we going to go in", Ruby pouts in disappointment.

"That would be 'Yabbie Creek Limousines'", Jade blissfully informs the teen.

"Ooo, we're going in style", Ruby gleefully utters as she gets out of her car.

"Only the best for our Ruby", Joey states in a teasing manner as she walks over to the teen and puts her arm around her.

"Damn straight", Jade firmly comments putting her arm around Ruby.

"None of us are straight honey", Storm quips.

"Shush Stormy. No need for semantic", Jade retorts.

Charlie takes Storms arm and promptly remarks, "come on or we're going to be late."

Joey, Ruby and Jade head out of the shed, followed closely by Charlie and Storm, who turn off the lights and locks up the shed. They all then walk down to the front gate to wait for the limousine.

* * *

><p>As they walk into 'Cerulean Haven', Ruby beams brightly as Nicole greets her with a warm hug and kiss. After drawing out of the hug and taking Nicole's hands, Ruby checks out what her girlfriend is wearing. Nicole is wearing a classic silhouette Seduced white Peplum dress, with its high 'turtleneck' style neckline and pencil skirt that sits around mid-upper length. She is also wearing black Lipstik Maze sandals that have a polished, leather-look exterior, and a caged construction with slender straps. The sandals have pointed toes, and an exposed zip fastening on the back. "You look beautiful", Ruby seductively purrs.<p>

"So do you babe", Nicole responds with lust in her voice and blushing slightly.

"So what kept you, Boss", Georgia cheekily asks wiggling her eyebrows at Charlie, as she lovingly holds onto Jamie's waist.

Charlie raises an eyebrow at Georgia, taking in her and Jamie's attire which consists of her colleague dressed in an aqua blue elegant style maxi dress. The bodice has a subtle cut-out in the centre of the sweetheart neckline, with the fabric draped on the bodice giving it a flattering Grecian feel. It has boning up the front to give support and a lovely shape to Georgia's bust and waist. The long and loose maxi skirt falls effortlessly into small pleats, and finishing off her outfit she is wearing a pair Verali Ruby metallic plated sandals. The sandals have an open toe design with a thick band across the toe and around the ankle with T-bar front. The blue coloured sandals have decorative metallic plates on toe and ankle and zip closure at back. Whilst Jamie is dressed in a light blue Dail shirt, a black Vigilante vest, a pair of black Neace slim fit jeans and a pair of Carver light blue premium suede casual shoes. "Not what your dirty mind is thinking Georgia", Charlie tersely replies.

"It was vomit and explosive diarrhoea that made us late", Ruby sourly inform her.

"Yeah Aden just finished telling me, Brett, Leah, VJ, Miles, Martha and Roman, all about how both wedding parties painted the boats in technique coloured spew and shit! I just hope it doesn't happen tomorrow while I'm working on the Blaxland", Casey comments in distasted as her and Brett walk over to them.

Casey is wearing a Fresh Soul Royal red dress with a high scoop neckline and a long-sleeved body conscious design. Her dress is boasting a soft jersey fabric, and it has a unique sexy cut-out on the chest which extends to the upper arm. A cinched waistline creates a flattering silhouette to this figure-hugging fit design. Casey is also wearing a pair of Windsor Smith Gillie black lace-up, suede stiletto heels with it rounded and open toe design. Brett compliments her in his indigo Baltic slim fit jean, red Insular slim fit shirt, royal blue Twin City vest and a pair of Midtown red suede casual shoes. "Wow Case, you look hot", Joey utters in amazement taking in the couple's appearance, "And Brett you don't look too bad yourself", she adds nonchalantly however she grins at him.

"Why thanks Jo", Casey merrily responds looking down at herself. She is happy for the compliment.

"Neither do you sis", Brett blandly retorts. "Charlie you are looking lovely tonight", he warmly adds.

"Thanks Brett, you look very handsome", Charlie kindly replies.

"Forget about Charlz, what about me", Jade huffs, however the smirk on her face and the mischievous glint in her eyes gives her teasing away. Charlie rolls her eyes at Jade's comment whilst Joey softly giggles.

"You look ravishing as always Jade", Brett chuckles at her.

"Why thank you Brett. And you're looking dashing tonight", Jade cheerfully responds.

"Yeah he doesn't scrub up too badly", Casey nonchalantly touts.

"I take it by what he's wearing, Jade made a visit to your place Casey", Storm blandly states noticing Brett and Joey are wearing the same style pair of jeans.

"Yes, and it wasn't just him she dressed either", Casey laughingly comments looking over her dress.

"I'd say Jade dressed us all by the look of everyone's matching attire", Nicole giggles looking around at Ruby's party guests.

"Oh shush Nic, I didn't hear you complaining with the dress I brought you", Jade grumbles and pouts. "And anyway I didn't dress Alf and Marilyn", she states in a 'so there' manner as she watches them walk into the restaurant.

"That's because you didn't know that they were coming", Leah sardonically remarks.

"I'd say she'll remedy that next time", Storm offhandedly comments.

"How", Joey curiously asks.

"By adding them to her list of the 'Buckton – Collins' family circle", Storm mildly answers.

"Buckton – Collins family circle", Charlie enquires in a startled manner.

"Yes myself, Jade, Leah, VJ and Aden are considered part of both yours and Joey's family. So therefore Nic, Ren and Casey are family due to them being girlfriends of Ruby, Aden and Brett, they by adding Roman, him being Nicole dad. Where by Alf and Martha are related to the Buckton's side by marriage. And with Miles and Marilyn who live with Alf and being close friends of him and Leah, thereby making them surrogate family members", Storm logically deuces.

"You're doing this whole six degrees of separate analogy crap, aren't you", Jade tersely accuses.

"No Jade, six degrees of separate is the theory that everyone and everything can be connected in six or fewer steps. I'm just pointed out how we came to be on your Buckton – Collins family list", Storm patient responds.

"You're playing semantics again", Jade growls.

"No I'm not but if you really want me to play semantics I can, and will, if you want", Storm pointedly replies.

"Not at the moment sis, I need all of you to go to your tables so my other diners can get to their respective tables", Renee` smoothly interjects ushering Ruby's party guests to their collective tables.

"Okay. And by the way Ren, Jade dressed you beautifully sis", Storm warmly tells her and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Jade has Renee` dressed in a Slasher jade green classic fitted silhouette dress, with a modest length skirt. It has a high neckline, with short capped sleeves and sexy cut-out details across the shoulders. The back also has a peep-hole cut-out, with a button closure, and a centre back zipper. From the cinched-in waistband, the dress has a pencil skirt silhouette, with diagonal layering across the front, with the dress sits around her knees. Renee` as finished her outfit with a pair of metallic silver Spurr Quebec party shoes. "Yes she did", Aden lustfully answers then softly kisses Renee` on her neck.

Aden is wearing a teal in colour Labryinth slim fit dress shirt, black Farnsworth vest, a pair of black Neace slim fit jeans and his green Tec Tuff Express Doc Marten boots. "She dressed you well too, handsome", Renee` lovingly comments turning her head and captures his lips for a tender brief kiss.

"Yeah Jade made him look decent for a change", Leah quips, grinning at him.

"There's nothing wrong with my singlet tops, flannies, trackies and converses, thank you very much", Aden blusters slightly insulted.

"There is if they aren't our work uniform", Joey cheekily weights into the conversation. "Oh and Leah you look lovely", she kindly adds, as she smiles at her friend.

Leah is wearing a navy blue Midi wrap-around style dress, with the bodice criss-crossed over her breasts, and has subtle capped sleeves. The skirt section of the dress falls from the cinched-in stretchy waistband creating a draped effect across her body. The dress length falls just below her knees and she is wearing with it, silver Guess Laren heels with an open toe design with twin straps across the vamp. The heels also have an enclosed shaft, a single strap around the ankle with an adjustable metal buckle and featuring heavy silver glitter detailing on the straps. "Thank you Joey. Jade does have great taste in clothing", Leah happily chirps.

"What about me Joey", VJ eagerly asks Joey as he looking adoringly at her.

Joey carefully gives him an appraising gaze at what he is wearing. VJ is dressed in an ASOS Oxford navy blue shirt, light stone coloured ASOS Skinny Chino pants. He has on a pair of Canvas Skechers navy blue boat shoes which boasts a contrast white outsole. "Veej you are one handsome young man", she warmly replies.

He smiles very bright at Joey and gives her a big hug, "Thanks Joey. You look beautiful", VJ quietly utters whilst hugging her.

"Thanks VJ", Joey softly responds then she kiss him on the forehead. This causes him to blush and smile even bigger.

"Oi Charlie, I think you might have some competition there", Martha teasingly quips as the group arrive at their tables.

"Hi Martha", Charlie warmly greets her. "And yeah I think you're right about the competition", she jokingly agrees, as she takes in her friends appearance.

Martha is wearing a stunning and unique blue-green peacock print design knee length style dress. It has a cross-over V-neck bust as well as a cinched in stretchy waistband with an invisible zipper up the side of the dress. It boasts a fitted waist, with the dress falling into a full loose skirt which fall to just below her knees. She is dressed in a pair of Therapy Rosario silver metallic high heeled sandals. "I just hope VJ keeps his focus fixed on Joey", Roman happily chuckles putting an arm around Martha's waist.

"Scared of the competition hey Roman", Charlie laughs looking at VJ who is glowing red from embarrassment. She then turns her attention back to Roman and smiles warmly at him whilst checking him over.

Roman is sporting a pair of grey Melay slim dress pants, a myrtle green Coowan shirt, a grey Melay waistcoat, and a pair of black Force causal shoes. "You bet Charlie", he answers smirking at VJ.

"Don't listen to them Veej, they're just jealous they don't look as sharp as us", Miles interjects in a conspiringly manner as he puts his hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Yes you both look very handsome", Leah affectionately remarks as she puts her hand on VJ's other shoulder, as she gazes at Miles.

Miles is dressed in a pair of black Neace slim fit jeans, a dark blue Tallis shirt, a Vesuvio Napoli white vest, and a pair of white Kapiti casual shoes. "Mmm", Storm thoughtfully hums looking at them.

"What", Jade suspiciously asks, staring sharply at her girlfriend.

"Excuse me, what", Storm replies looking innocently at her.

"I asked what you were humming about", Jade tersely remarks whilst folding her arms.

"I'm just taking in all your handy work honey", Storm mildly answers.

"And wondering how much you spent", Aden crows laughing.

"Not as much as everyone thinks. And anyway Aden, the dresses cost less than shirts, jeans and vests outfits", Jade coolly retorts.

"Well it was money well spent", Joey happily touts gazing lustfully at Charlie.

"I agree", Charlie murmurs concurring with her girlfriend as she seductively eyes her lover off.

"Stop with the eye sex you two, so we can take our seats", Leah good naturedly ribs.

* * *

><p>After they are all seated and enjoying their entrées of a mixture of 'coconut king prawn kebabs', 'spicy king prawns wrapped in bacon' and 'honey sesame king prawns', Casey curiously answers, "so Ruby, what did Nic give you for your birthday?"<p>

"She gave me a friendship ring", Ruby delightfully answers then shows off the 9 carat gold ring which has love hearts etched into the band.

"It's beautiful Rubes. And I see it matches your other jewellery", Casey warmly comments.

"So Casey what did you and Brett give Ruby", Joey asks interested in what her brother and his girlfriend has given her.

"We got her a pair of pink 'cherry blossom' Pandora earrings", Casey happily answers.

"They are really lovely my Joey", Ruby shyly coos.

"And what about you Aden", Brett curiously inquires.

"She has to wait for Renee`, seems she wants us both to give Ruby her present", Aden nonchalantly replies before continuing to devour a 'coconut king prawn'.

"I hope it's worth the wait", Ruby grumbles as she eats a 'spicy king prawn wrapped in bacon'.

"It is", Aden cockily states.

"So Joey, Aden, what is the new woman like who's just joined the cast of 'Frasier's Cove'", Marilyn curiously asks them as she takes a sip of her Pazo Barrantes Albariño.

"What new woman", Joey responds perplexed.

"Who", Aden replies confused.

"Well you see, I overheard a couple of crew members talking about the show introducing a new character to stir up some trouble", Marilyn excitingly explains. "Now what was the actress' name? It was a colour, not Ruby or Jade of course. Amber, Silver, no not them colours, oh dear", Marilyn comments slightly flustered trying to remember the name.

"Could it be Blu", Storm mildly asks.

"Yes that's the name they said, Blu Harman", Marilyn brightly chirps.

"Oh fuck no", Joey unhappily utters.

"I take it you know her Joey. Is she not a nice person", Marilyn curiously asks.

"Blu's alright Marilyn. Joey just didn't like what her and Robin got up to whilst they were looking after her", Jade giggles at Joey's sour display.

"What did they get up to, drugs", Martha inquires with a slight frown on her face.

"No", Joey rudely snorts.

"They are young and in love", Storm tactful answers.

"What, Joey catch them making out", Ruby gruffly asks.

"I wish! I catch them having sex multiple times", Joey huffs in displeasure.

"Oh my", Marilyn comments slightly embarrassed.

"So what does she look like", Roman inquisitively asks.

"Roman", Martha growls unimpressed.

"Dad", Nicole squawks in a scolding manner.

"What", Roman responds baffled by Martha and Nicole's reaction to his simple request.

"Does it matter at she looks like", Martha tartly questions.

"No not really", Roman answers mystified by Martha sharp tone.

"Roman you weren't asking so you can get a visual to what Joey kept on walking into, are you", Storm calmly inquires coming to his rescue.

"What? No! I was just curious is all", Roman blusters in a slightly affronted manner.

"She looks like a five foot ten inch young Ursula Andress", Jade answers Roman's original question.

"Mmm, Honey Rider", Alf wistfully sighs.

"Oh my Mr Stewart", Marilyn gushes and blushes slightly.

"Marilyn love, I might be old, but I'm not dead", Alf bluntly responds with a smirk on his face.

"You're not that old Mr Stewart", Marilyn politely argues.

"That nice of you to say love. And please call me Alf because all this flamin' mister stuff is making me feel old. Even young Nicole here calls me Alf", Alf pointedly states.

"Alright, Alf", Marilyn warmly utters smiling at Alf.

"That's much better", Alf happily touts.

"You do know grandad, when Colleen hears Marilyn calling you Alf she's going to hit the roof. She still isn't happy about Marilyn living with you, Miles and Romeo", Martha plainly reminds him.

"That bloody woman is a nuisance. I don't know why she's got a bee in her bonnet about Marilyn", Alf gruffly replies.

"It's because she hasn't got over me breaking her Lancey's heart", Marilyn wearily comments.

"And also she thinks you're a witch who is going to corrupt the residents of Summer Bay. Apparently you've already bewitched Alf here", Storm nonchalantly adds.

"What the flamin' hell are you on about Storm", Alf bluntly demands.

"Well with Marilyn using the back room of the 'Bait Shop' for her tarot readings, Colleen thinks Marilyn is a witch and she's practicing the devil worshipping. And she is afraid for your soul Alf", Storm answers with mirth in her voice.

"Oh dear", Marilyn utters in disbelief.

"Bloody stupid woman. Marilyn a witch and a devil worshipper. Flamin' what's next, me, Miles and Romeo are going to become her sex slaves", Alf snorts grumpily.

"No just you Alf", Storm informs in straight faced with Joey and Charlie softly giggling.

"Flamin' hell the woman off her rocker. I'll have to have a word with her before she makes a total flamin' idiot of herself", Alf sternly remarks.

"Alf don't be too hard on her, she is just looking out for you. Even though what she is saying is misguided", Marilyn kindly defends Colleen.

"Misguided! The bloody woman is a menace. And she should mind her own flamin' business", Alf gruffly comments.

"Alf this is Colleen you're talking about", Roman cheekily remarks.

"Yeah most of her gossiping is harmless. But calling Marilyn a witch and a devil worshipper, that is just plain nasty and I won't have it", Alf protectively touts.

"It's alright Alf, I'm use to the 'Colleens' of the world. I'm sure she'll get bored and move on to someone else", Marilyn light tells him. However, she is touched by his protective side.

"Anyway uncle Alf, I'm sure Storm would have suck up for Marilyn", Ruby reassuringly comments.

"Did you", Joey pointedly asks.

"All I did was point out that Christian ceremonies are based on pagan ceremonies, therefore does that make the Bible a demonic text", Storm blandly answers.

"Oh you didn't say that, did you", Martha queries in disbelief.

"Yes", Storm simply answers.

"And what did Colleen say to that", Leah curiously inquires.

"She spluttered something about blasphemy and I'd be damned for such sacrilege. Then I told her, according to the Bible I was already condemned to damnation for eating shark and pork along with most of people in Bay including her. So what's a little pagan fortune telling going to hurt", Storm mildly explains.

"And what did Colleen do then", Charlie asks shaking her head.

"She said, 'well I never', then turned and left the shop", Storm calmly answers.

"You know you'll have to buy Irene something nice, because she'll be copping an earful about your heathen ways", Leah pointedly advises.

"What do you suggest I buy for Irene", Storm asks with a smirk on her face.

"Earplugs", Ruby quips, with everyone bursting out laughing.

"So how is what you said to Colleen going to help Marilyn", Casey inquires slightly perplexed.

"Well Colleen's going to be too worried about saving my soul for Charlie, Joey and Ruby's sake to be bothered about Marilyn for a while", Storm logically surmises.

"Why for our sakes", Joey mystified.

"Because I'm living with youse", Storm simply answers.

"Yes I can see you corrupting us, Vetis", Jade teases.

"Oh, all bow down to Kobal", Storm sarcastically responds staring at her girlfriend.

"Who is Kobal", VJ curiously asks.

"The demon prince of dark humour", Storm lightly replies.

"Anyway, talking about living arrangement, have you and Jade found a house yet", Georgia interjects getting away from demons and the Bible.

"We've decided to build", Storm happily responds.

"Where", Leah asks interested.

"Joey and Charlie have graciously offered to let us build on top of them", Jade cheerfully answers and smirks at the slight sexual innuendo.

"You are", Ruby squawks slightly stunned.

"Well Storm does own it. And having Storm and Jade there, means there is always someone there to look after you, Rubes", Joey reasonably remarks.

"I'm not a little kid", Ruby huffily pouts.

"We still worry about you sweetheart", Charlie lovingly comments and then kisses Ruby on her temple.

"So when are you showing me what you've designed Storm", Jamie laconically inquires.

"I was hoping that you could call into the 'Bait Shop' tomorrow morning to have a look", Storm answers pleased.

"Okay, but make sure you have coffee and Leah's banana and raspberry bread and some of her cheese and chive scones as well", Jamie benignly responds.

"Anything else, like some whipped cream to go with them", Jade sardonically remarks.

"No but some butter would be nice", Jamie utters smiling. Jade rudely snorts at her.

"Leah are you serving those tomorrow", Storm politely enquires.

"I'll see what I can do", Leah plainly answers.

* * *

><p>Later that evening finds the limousine pulling up outside of the beach house front gate. Joey, Charlie, Storm and Jade all step out of the vehicle. Earlier they had dropped Ruby and Nicole off at Roman's house. Now as they make their way up to the house with them singing Sophie B Hawkins song, 'Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover' with Jade singing the loudest. As they reach the front door Joey opens the screen before unlocking the front door. Once inside, Jade grabs the collar of Joey's shirt and kisses a surprised Joey energetically with Charlie shaking her head and Storm softly chuckling. Charlie then gently touches the side of Storm's face and tenderly kisses her soft lips.<p>

After releasing a stunned Joey, Jade then pounces on Charlie as she finishes kissing Storm. Jade pushes Charlie up against the wall and proceeds to passionately smooch a startled Charlie. "Someone needed her Joey Charlie kiss fix", Storm laughs as she softly strokes the side of Joey's face.

"Ya think", Joey giggles then reciprocates by stroking the side of Storm's face before gently kissing her.

After taking the edge off her Charlie craving, Jade releases Charlie and hums slightly satisfied, "mmm I needed that."

"So Jade, did you greet Charlie like that when she first got home today", Joey curiously asks as they continue down the hallway.

"No she waited until I got to the kitchen and she wasn't so demanding", Charlie dryly answers.

"I didn't hear you complaining just then", Jade tersely responds.

"So why the sudden demand Jady", Joey asks intrigued.

Stopping and putting her arms around Joey's neck, Jade purrs, "well my Jo-Jo I never got to kiss you when you got home and I only got to give my Charlz a quick peck before she decided she needed to shower alone."

"I see. It must have been so hard for you having to wait", Joey teases as she puts her hands on Jade waist.

"Oh it was terrible having you both so close and not being able to touch", Jade quips forlornly and pouts. This causes Charlie to roll her eyes and for Storm to scoff. "But now we're home and our Ruby's not here to suddenly show up. I don't have to wait", she seductively add then she leans in and gives Joey a slow deep kiss.

Charlie smiles then steps over to Storm and hugs her, which Storm readily returns. "I understand how Jade feels. Wanting to be able just to touch youse", Charlie deeply sighs.

"Well you can always just give us a hug. People won't get suspicious because we hug each other all the time", Storm warmly suggests and kisses Charlie temple.

"We'll just have to make sure we don't hug too long", Charlie wearily remarks.

"What's too long with us", Storm comments because the length of the hug has varied with the situation. Also because everyone knows that they consider each other family and long hugs are normal.

"True, so hugs are it", Charlie happily agrees. She then reaches up and runs a hand through Storm's hair and softly captures her lips.

After they all finish kissing, Jade takes Joey and Charlie's by the hands and starts to lead them towards the master bedroom. She turns to look at Storm and warmly requests, "my Stormy turn off the lights please." Before she continues to lead her other lovers into the bedroom.


	106. Chapter 106

_I'm just letting you know that I will be on holidays so it might be a while before the next chapter, so I have made this an extra long chapter. Maddy22 I hope you like this chapter. Guest I'm sorry you don't like the direction my story is going, so feel free to stop reading any time. I hope other people continue to read, enjoy and hopefully review my story. Thanks everyone :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 106

Charlie is sitting in her office with a smirk on her face still thinking about Ruby disgruntled reaction to having the song 'Kisses Hurt So Much' that she sung in the high school play of 'Romeo and Juliet' as her and Joey's ring tone for when she phones them. Ruby had walked into the kitchen this morning and heard her voice singing due to Joey setting it for her. Ruby had whinged for them to change it to another ring tone. Charlie is still sad that she missed seeing Ruby perform because she had to work that night. However the school videoed the play and then sold DVD copies of it so she at least got to see Ruby in the part of Mercutio and her and Liam singing love theme song that Liam wrote for the play. Charlie had to admit, the changes to the costumes that the director wanted did give it a modern feel. And Nicole designs had been very lovely especially that she had to make all the costumes white in colour.

Charlie is brought out of her musing by the 'Baby of Mine' ring tone sounding. "Hello sweetheart. What's up", Charlie happily asks with a loving smile on her face.

"Charlie I've got a very upset Gina in my shop asking me have you found Xavier yet", Joey quietly asks in a worried voice.

"Xavier's missing", Charlie enquires confused.

"Yes she told me she called Angelo last night and told him that she couldn't get a hold of Xavier and both Tony and Rachel couldn't get onto him as well. And Angelo hasn't called her back so she just came in here to find out if you mentioned anything to me about you finding him", Joey anxiously passes on Gina's enquiry.

"I see, well this is the first I've heard about Xavier being missing", Charlie tightly confesses. "But hey Joey tell Gina I will check and see what's been done to find him and I'll call her back", Charlie finishes off in a positive voice.

"Thanks Charlie, I told Gina she could rely on you. And I'll pass on your message. Love you honey", Joey tells her with relief in her voice.

"Thanks sweetheart. I love you too. Bye", Charlie warmly replies and then disconnects the call.

Charlie face immediately hardens after hanging up from Joey. She is not happy that Angelo had not told her that Xavier has gone missing. With the threat of a hitman searching for Hugo, they knew that his family could be in danger. Also Charlie is alarmed that the surveillance she placed on Xavier had not immediately contacted her about Xavier's disappearance. Unless they do have him in their sight and this is why she had not been informed about Gina's concern for her missing son.

Charlie gets up out of her chair and walks out of her office and heads towards Angelo's desk. Her progress is abruptly stop with the arrival of Constable Dean Morrison rushing up to her. "Sergeant, Adams has just called. He's lost Martha", he briskly informs her.

"What do you means he's lost Martha! How the bloody hell did that happen", Charlie barks. Georgie and Angelo both snap their attention to what is being communicated.

"He said it happened when he ducked into the toilet", Morrison quickly informs her.

"Fuck", Charlie sharply blurts out. "Angelo is Xavier missing or not", she growls turning towards him and pinning him with an icy glare.

"Yes it seems he has gone missing too", Angelo reluctantly answers.

"When the fuck were you going to tell us", Georgie asks annoyed, beating Charlie who was going to ask the same question. "Or were you hoping to find him before anyone told Charlie", she snidely comments.

"Look Gina called late last night. I called Bryant who was tailing Xavier to find out where kid was. Bryant said he lost sight of him when Xavier cut through Ailsa Park. He thought he'd caught up with him when he'd come out on the beach side of the park. But Xavier was a no show so Bryant went back to the Diner to see if Xavier doubled back, but he didn't", Angelo defensively explains.

"Then why the fuck didn't you call me when your marine colleague couldn't find him", Charlie blasts.

"As I said it was late and I didn't want to disturb you. I thought by morning Xavier would have turned up. But he's still missing", Angelo replies trying justify his decision in not telling her that Xavier had gone missing.

"So why didn't you inform me when I first arrived this morning", Charlie questions irritated.

"I was waiting for an update from Bryant before I came to apprise you of the situation", Angelo carefully responds.

"I see. Well call him now", Charlie orders seething. "Watson, call Jones to make sure he has eyes on Gina", she barks. "I'll get hold of 'Fitzy' and see if she can really see Tony", Charlie finishes of annoyed.

"Okay Charlie", Angelo answers trying to placate Charlie's growing anger.

"On it Boss", Georgie crisply replies knowing how pissed off Charlie is due to her calling her Watson which she only does when she is angry.

Charlie sharply nods her head before briskly walking over to the front desk to call Senior Constable Lara Fitzgerald. Charlie had been surprise when Uncle Ted had called to say he was temporally sending Lara when Charlie had requested some additional staff. His reasoning was that Lara knew the area and the people and had been stationed there before she went on maturity leave and her subsequent transfer to be in charge of the Crescent Head Police Station. Charlie was also grateful to have Lara at the station due to Ben Harper being on long service leave. Charlie quickly dials Lara's mobile number, "Hello Lara Fitzgerald", she lightly answers.

"Hi Lara, its Charlie. Do you still have eyes on Tony", Charlie cautiously enquires.

"Hey Charlie. He's still inside the gym", Lara warmly answers sitting on a chair just outside the gym in 'Norah's Bar' area.

"Can you go inside and check if he is still there", Charlie thoughtfully asks, wanting to make certain that Tony was still there.

"Sure. Hold on", Lara lightly answers getting up and checking. She pokes her head into the gym and sees Tony spotting a customer as he bench presses some weights. "Yeah Tony is still here. So what's up Charlie", she astutely enquires heading back to the chair she was just sitting in.

"Xavier Austin has gone missing and so has Martha", Charlie answers with worry in her voice.

"You're shitting me! How the hell did that happen", Lara quietly exclaims in disbelief.

"Not enough officers and too many people to watch", Charlie wearily answers.

"So what are you going to do Charlie", Lara gently asks with concern in her voice.

"I'm going to have to call everyone in and start a search for them. And I'm going to have to call Superintendent Travis and let him know what has happened", Charlie answers not feeling enthusiastic about making all those phone calls.

"I don't envy your call to the Super", Lara empathetically states. "But Charlie, do you think the hitman that's after Hugo Austin has got them", she hesitantly enquires.

"I hope not", Charlie quietly utters.

"Boss, Gina gone", Georgia interrupts, alerting Charlie to the fact another person has vanished.

"Fucking hell", Charlie exclaims irate.

"What's wrong Charlie", Lara worryingly asks.

"Gina's disappeared now", Charlie tersely answers.

"Look Charlie, I'll grab Tony and bring him in before he goes missing", Lara briskly informs her as she quickly heads for the gym.

"Yeah do that. And I'll see you when youse get here", Charlie concurs and quickly hangs up the phone so she can find out how Gina disappeared into thin air. "Okay Georgia, fill me in", Charlie brusquely demands.

"Jones thought Gina was still inside 'The Bait' shop, so I got him to check. Apparently when he asked Joey where Gina was, she told him that she went through to where Marilyn does her readings. When Jones walked in there, Marilyn told him she left through the side door. By the time he got outside, Gina had vanished", Georgia quickly informed her.

"Fucking great", Charlie growls and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Charlie, Bryant hasn't had any luck in tracking Xavier down", Angelo tightly tells her.

"What a goat fuck", Charlie hisses. "Okay everyone, listen up", Charlie loudly commands. "Morrison, call every officer who's off duty and get them to come in. Angelo call Bryant back and find out what areas he has searched in trying to find Xavier. Georgia find out where Jones is searching now and I'll call Adams", she decisively orders, everyone springs into action. Just then her phone rings, "Charlie Buckton", she bluntly answers.

"Charlie, its Lara. Tony Holden just got a phone call from the hitman. He told him to tell Hugo to meet him at the northern end of 'Soldier's Point Track' in two hours. If Hugo hasn't shown by then, he's going to kill Xavier, Gina and Martha", she informs her in a serious voice.

"I see", Charlie tightly responds. "Okay Lara, get Tony to follow you to the safe house and we'll meet you both there", she thoughtfully states as she tries to think up a plan to get Gina, Xavier and Martha safely. Also how to capture the hitman peacefully without it coming to a shootout.

"Okay Charlie see you there", Lara crisply agrees and hangs up.

"Listen everyone, the mongrel who has Gina, Xavier and Martha, he just called Tony Holden with his demands. Georgia, Angelo when youse finish with your calls come with me. Dean I'm going to send Fitzy back here so she can co-ordinate the search for Gina, Xavier and Martha", Charlie firmly directs.

Charlie then quickly calls Constable Jeremy Adams to find out where he has and is searching. Charlie then hastily writes down what he has told her and gives it to Constable Morrison. She is then joined at the front desk by Georgia who like Charlie, hands Morrison the places that Constable Michael Jones has searched. Angelo swiftly follows suit with Constable Mark Bryant's search areas. "Okay Boss where are we off too", Georgia curiously asks.

"The safe house", Charlie answers in a low voice. She has kept Hugo being back as quiet as possible. For one they believe there might be a corrupt police officer either at this station or Marine Command. "Come on, get your things together and lets go", she briskly finishes off and heads back to her office to grab her wallet, hat and jacket.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the safe house, Charlie and Georgia quickly get out of their blue patrol car. As Charlie hurriedly heads inside, Georgia opens up the back passenger side door to let Angelo out of the police car. Georgia thought it was fitting for him to be in the back of the police car where usually law breakers sit. They then both swiftly follow Charlie inside the safe house. They catch up to her as Constable Deborah Kendall answers the door. Once inside, Charlie quickly apprises Hugo and constables Hogan and Kendall of the situation. "Fuck Charlie! You told me that you had cops watching my family and Martha", Hugo angrily explodes.<p>

"I did have Hugo. But with having limited resources, shit happens", Charlie snaps back.

Before anything more can be said, a knock on the door interrupts them. Georgia is the first to respond and goes and answers it. It is Senior Constable Lara Fitzgerald and Tony Holden, Georgia ushers them in. "Charlie what are you going to do to get my sister, nephew and Martha back", Tony demands as soon as he sees her.

"The only thing she can do, trade me for them", Hugo sourly retorts.

"Even though you're to blame for them being in this danger Hugo, I don't want to see you killed. I saw what it did to them when we thought you had been killed. And I don't want to go through that again", Tony tersely counters.

"Look I'm going to try and make sure nobody gets hurt or killed. And I'm sure as hell not just going to hand over Hugo to some mongrel hitman", Charlie adamantly states.

"So what's your plan Charlie", Tony bluntly enquires.

"While Hugo drives your car to the rendezvous point, Angelo will be hiding behind the driver's seat, I'll have myself, Georgia, Tim, Deb, Wendy and Jonah covertly surround the hitman. That means Hugo, you'll need to stall until I give Angelo the signal that we're in position", Charlie succinctly outlines the plan she came up with on the trip over to the safe house.

"And what if I can't stall him", Hugo surly remarks.

"Then it's up to you and Angelo to think of something because you both will be in the firing line", Charlie honestly replies.

"Well that's not much of a plan", Hugo gripes.

"Feel free to come up with a better plan", Charlie narkily retorts and gives him a challenging glare.

After a few tense moments, Hugo's shoulders slump and he reluctantly responds, "I can't think of a better plan."

"Well then, Lara I need you to go back to the station and start co-ordinating a search for Gina, Xavier and Martha in the surrounding bushland near the rendezvous point. And can you please drop off Tony on your way back", Charlie states as her cop mode kicks in.

"Hang on Charlie, can't I join one of the cop in the search", Tony desperately pleads.

"Okay", Charlie hesitantly agrees, only because having with one of her police officers with him means he won't be talking to anyone thereby keeping a lid on what is happening.

"Thanks Charlie", Tony utters in relief.

"Okay Tony, let's get going", Lara promptly says knowing that time is of the essences.

Tony steps over to Hugo and gives him a hug, "be careful mate", he quietly murmurs.

"I will", Hugo promises hugging Tony back.

After Tony and Hugo release their embrace, Tony and Lara quickly leave and head back to the Yabbie Creek Police Station. "Okay I've called Brown and Peak and they will be meeting us at the entrance to 'Soldier's Point Track'. From there we'll drive two thirds down the track, stop then we go on foot. Hogan and Kendall flank the left side, Brown and Peak on the right to box in the hitman. Watson and I will follow Angelo and Hugo on foot, whilst they'll be driving Tony's car", Charlie briskly outlines her plan. "Has anyone got anything else to add", she curtly asks.

"What am I going to say to stall him", Hugo tensely asks not having a clue what to say to stall the hitman so the police can surround him.

"If you can't see your mum, brother or Martha, tell him you want to see then before you get out of the car", Charlie thoughtfully advises.

"Okay, but you guys better move quick, because I don't think I can stall him for too long", Hugo utters as his nerves start to kick in.

"We will", Charlie reassuringly replies. "Come on, let's get going", she crisply states as she starts heading for the door.

* * *

><p>Charlie had gotten everyone to drive slow down the track as to not make too much noise thereby letting the hitman know there is more than one vehicle coming down the track. The weather is helping them out because it has started to rain heavy, drowning out a lot of noise. They all stop about two thirds down 'Soldier's Point Track', with all the police barring Angelo getting out of their police cars. Hogan and Kendall heading into the bush on the left side of the track, with Brown and Peak going into the bush on the right side. Charlie walks up to the driver's side window of Tony's car and leans down. "Hugo you're going to wait five minutes to give us a chance to get close into position. Then continue to the rendezvous point", Charlie quietly tells him.<p>

"Okay", Hugo nervously responds.

"Good luck", Charlie murmurs giving him a reassuring smile. Then she and Georgia start walking down the track.

After seven minutes, Hugo drives pass Charlie and Watson, and Charlie sees the tense expression on Hugo's face. Charlie prays that he can hold it together until they get there and arrest the hitman. Charlie quicken her pace just in case Hugo's nerves get the better of him and he can't stall the hitman. After a couple of minutes they hear aloud roar of an engine, then a loud bang. Charlie and Georgie sprint down the track hoping to get to the rendezvous point in time.

As they arrive at the site they see Angelo on the wet muddy ground trying to fight off the hitman. Charlie and Georgia both draw their side arms and quickly approach the fighting men. Once Charlie is close enough, she loudly orders, "Police, get down on your knees! Now!"

The hitman looks up to see two Glock 22s pointing at him with two grim faced policewomen staring hard at him. He then notices three other police officers emerge from around the wrecked cars and from out of the bush. He lets go of Angelo with a sharp shove before he gets on his knees. "Put your hands behind your head", Charlie sternly commands.

When the hitman complies, Georgie holsters her weapon, walks over and roughly handcuffs him and reads him his rights. Hogan holsters his weapon and aids Angelo by helping him to his feet. Charlie whilst she still has her Glock 22 trained on the hitman, calls out to Kendall, "Deb run back and get your patrol car."

"Okay Sarg", Deb quickly responds holstering her weapon and sprinting up the track.

"Jonah, check on Hugo", Charlie brusquely orders.

Peak cautiously moves to the driver's side of Tony's car, however when he looks in, the car is empty. He then does a quick scan around the area, but Hugo is nowhere to be seen. "Sergeant, he's not here", Jonah calls out to Charlie.

"Fucking arsehole", Charlie blasts out. Then Charlie notices Constable Wendy Brown has not joined them. She wonders if Wendy had seen Hugo and is now in pursuit. Charlie tries her radio, "Wendy this is Charlie, respond", she quickly orders. "Brown respond please", Charlie frustratingly tries again. She waits a bit longer, "Brown report", she barks. Still she gets no reply. "Hogan you and Peak start a search for both Brown and Hugo Austin", Charlie firmly commands. Both Hogan and Peak swiftly move off into the bush.

"What do you want me to do", Angelo asks slightly dazed.

Charlie can see he has a cut on his nose, a gash to his left eyebrow and a split lip. "I want you to sit in Tony's car while we wait to hear back from Hogan or Peak", she promptly tells him.

Just then Charlie's radio squawks to life, "Sergeant I've found Brown. Austin hit her in the head with a thick branch, over", Peak informs her with angry and worry in his voice.

"How is she, over", Charlie asks concerned.

"She has a deep gash to her forehead which is bleeding a lot, over", Peak quickly answers.

"Is she conscious, over", Charlie inquires worried.

"Barely, over", Peak replies anxiously reports.

"Okay. Hogan get to where Peak is and help him get Brown back here, over", Charlie smartly orders.

"Charlie you want me to break off my search for Austin, over", Hogan asks to clarify her orders.

"Yes. Peak needs your help with Brown, over", Charlie replies frustrated.

"Can't Rosetta help him, over", Hogan pointedly argues.

"He's in no fit state to help. And with the weather like it is and the bush being so thick and the area so large, Hugo could be anywhere. So head back to Peak's position, over", Charlie reluctantly retorts.

"Okay Sergeant, your call, over", Hogan responds in a resigned manner.

"Charlie maybe Fitzy's search party will pick up Hugo in their search for Gina, Martha and Xavier", Georgia tells her hoping this will be true.

"I hope so", Charlie quietly utters. Her face then hardens and she approaches the hitman. "Where is Gina, Martha and Xavier", she growls at the hitman.

"Who. I've never heard of them", the hitman nonchalantly replies with a foreign accent.

"I swear if you've hurt them, there will be hell to pay", Charlie snarls.

"Ooo you are a fiery one aren't you. But alas I cannot help you", the hitman chuckles.

Charlie deeply sighs just as Constable Deborah Kendall arrives back in her police car. Then constables Peak and Hogan materialise out of the bush supporting Constable Wendy Brown between them. "Tim, Jonah, put Wendy in the front of Deb's patrol car", Charlie crisply orders. "Angelo hop in the back. Deb can take you both to the hospital", she continues with her orders.

"Charlie I'm fine, really", Angelo starts to argue.

"No Constable, I want you to get check out by a doctor", Charlie authoritatively states.

"Okay Sergeant", Angelo reluctantly capitulates.

"Tim, you and Jonah go with them to pick up the other patrol cars", Charlie smartly requests and digging in her trouser pocket she pulls out the keys to her patrol car. "Here's the keys to my car", she states as she tosses Tim her keys.

Catching the keys easily Tim quickly responds, "Okay Charlie. Be back soon."

Charlie watches them drive away and grits her teeth and looks around her, she and Georgia are drenched, Tony's and the hitman's cars are wrecked. She has two officers injured and an escaped Witness Protected criminal to track down. This relative straight forward plan turned into a goat fuck and now she has to explain to Superintendent Travis what took place. She is not looking forward to explaining what went wrong. The only good thing to come out of this is that they have the hitman in custody.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ruby rushes over to Storm who is stand under an umbrella out the front of Summer Bay High School. They head towards Storm's blue Ford Wildtrak, on route Storm hands Ruby the keys. "What, we're going for a driving lesson in this rain", Ruby squawks in disbelief.<p>

"Well to get your 'P's' you need to have signed off on hours that you have driven, and in what kinds of conditions. So I thought today would be perfect for a driving lesson in the rain", Storm replies unfazed.

"And you're trusting me to do it in your truck", Ruby utters incredulity.

"Well if something goes wrong, we're more protected in it then your Gemini", Storm calmly reasons. "Also you need to get experience in different car types", she nonchalantly finishes off.

"So more of a protection reason then you trusting my driving", Ruby sourly murmurs.

"You are still new at driving Rubes. Trust comes with time and experience", Storm kindly responds.

"Well at least you're willing to teach me", Ruby begrudgingly states.

"That's the spirit Rubes", Storm chuckles as Ruby unlocks the truck and Storm opens the driver's door for her and helps her into it.

After Storm is in and buckled up, Ruby starts the 4x4, looks around to make sure the coast is clear, then she slowly puts out onto the road. "So where am I driving to", Ruby curiously asks.

"Well I was thinking we can do some sealed road driving and some off road driving in the rain", Storm calmly answers.

"Off road driving! Oh now I know the real reason for you having me driving your truck", Ruby tersely exclaims.

"The more protection part is also part of the reason, especially driving in the rain", Storm corrects.

"So where am I off road driving", Ruby bluntly enquires.

"Well you know the area better than me, so choice is yours", Storm evenly answers.

Ruby thinks on it for a bit, then she tentatively asks, "can we go see the old fishing shack that Grant took me to?"

"Sure sweetie", Storm softly utters. "Do you need some closure or to face a fear", she comments as a statement as she gently strokes the side of Ruby's face to give some comfort.

"Yes", Ruby tightly answers as well as nodding her head.

"Okay", Storm simply responds. "So Rubes how was your day", she enquires to help distract the teen.

"Good. Especially because Xavier wasn't there so him and Romeo weren't fighting", Ruby answers grateful for the change in topics.

"Fighting? What is Xavier and Romeo fighting about", Storm curiously asks.

"About their mothers and John Palmer. Apparently Gina has giving Palmer the flick to Xavier's delight and now he and Romeo's mum Jill seem to be hooking up to Romeo's disgust. So Romeo is trying to persuade Palmer that he is better off with Gina than his mum. So now Xavier is angry at Romeo for interfering", Ruby explains Xavier and Romeo's hostility towards one another.

"Jill, isn't she the short haired blonde woman who put the hard word on Alf", Storm question for clarification.

"That's her. And according to Xavier she is a lush. That is another reason Romeo and Xavier are fighting because Xavier keeps calling Jill a skanky lush", Ruby happily confirms Jill's identity to Storm.

"Alcohol addiction is a terrible disease that Xavier shouldn't make fun of", Storm tuts.

"I don't know how bad she is, she always seem okay to me when I've seen her, she's not staggering or slurring her words or angry, nothing like how Irene was like", Ruby confesses.

"She might be what you'd call a high functioning alcoholic, which means she is able to maintain her outside life such as a job, academics, relationships, etcetera", Storm mildly explains in her professional speak.

"Oh I see", Ruby thoughtfully utter. "Well any way it was good not having Xavier at school today because Nic and I got to spend some alone time together instead of listening to Xavier or Romeo bitch at one another. But we did have Romeo moaning about Annie going back to Japan", Ruby sourly comments.

"So why wasn't Xavier at school today", Storm lightly enquires.

"I dunno. I text him to find out why, but he hasn't got back to me yet", Ruby answers unperturbed.

"Is that normal for him not to answer your text", Storm thoughtfully asks with a slight frown on her face.

"No. But sometimes when he's in a snit, he won't answer straight away", Ruby replies unworried. "Maybe Gina is back with Palmer and Xavier is having a major sulk over it", she giggles.

"Oh my, the trauma parents cause their children for having a love life", Storm snorts shaking her head.

"You can say that again, especially when you have nympho parents like mine", Ruby retorts unimpressed.

"So Ross and Morag are nymphos are they", Storm utter keeping a straight face.

"What the hell", Ruby loudly squawks looking at Storm in disbelief.

"Eye front Ruby", Storm sternly warns.

Ruby focuses her attention back on the wet rainy road. "I wasn't talking about dad and Morag, I was talking about my Charlie and Joey", she huffs indignantly.

"Well remember Joey pointed out that there is no ring on her finger so she isn't your parent yet", Storm chuckles.

"Oh please, she needs no ring", Ruby scoffs. "And any way, barring dad and Morag, with the extensions to the house now finished, I feel like I have three parents and one meddling older sister", she tersely remarks.

"Rubes I don't think Jade would take kindly to you calling her a meddling older sister. She was just worried about the amount of time you have been spend with Liam Murphy on his demo tape and not on your school work", Storm comments still chuckling.

"I understand that, but did she have to bring it up in front of Charlie! I thought she was going to arrest him for god knows what! Or at the very least charge around and confront him about his inappropriate behaviour towards me, like she ranted about. And then she asked me did I have a crush on him! As if, the guy's way too old for me! And I'm in love with Nic to do that to either of us. And thank god she wasn't there or I'd have been in the shit with her", Ruby angry rambles.

"Well sweetie you should be happy that we all care so much about you, to be concerned about your wellbeing and your whereabouts. When we all could be too wrapped up in our work to give a demand about where you are and what you are doing", Storm comments in a slightly reproachful manner.

"Storm I like singing, it's something that Liam believes I'm good at, and I enjoy it", Ruby implores opens up to her. "I'm thinking about a singing career and doing music at uni. But if Charlie goes and questions Liam about the time we're spending together, I think he'll tell me we can't do the duet for the demo tape", she fretfully states.

"I suggest you make a deal with Charlie then. That you won't let your school work suffer and if it does, you'll either cut back or stop helping Liam with his demo tape", Storm thoughtfully offers a solution.

"You think she'll agree to that", Ruby hopefully questions.

"Maybe, especially if you can get Joey on side, then you'll have a fighting chance", Storm wilily suggests.

"Sometimes my Joey is even tougher to persuade then Charlz", Ruby rudely snorts.

"I think Joey know how much you really want to do the duet with Liam. And that you only have eyes for Nicole. And you're also not stupid to let Liam pressure you and if he did you'd tell us", Storm honestly tells her.

"If he tried anything on me, I'd kick him in the balls, then call my Charlie, then my Joey, you, Jade and Nicole. And then I'd watch him squirm as you all teach him a lesson", Ruby responds in a hard satisfying voice.

"I see", Storm lightly chuckles.

They continue the drive in relative quiet, with Ruby commenting on doing a debate in Miles Copeland's English class today due to Storm asking more about her day. Storm found the topic interesting because it was about ESP with Ruby being one of the debaters for the affirmative side. Ruby had told Storm it came about when a student named Chelsey Andrews had made a snide comment to Miles wondering if he had anymore premonitions. Miles having had a premonition about Leah, VJ, Elijah and VJ's classmates being in danger when they went exploring a cave. Miles had a dream that they all died in a barn, so he took off after them when he could not get either Leah or Elijah on their mobile phones. Miles had found them in a barn suffering from exposure to leaking gas and he had to drag them all outside. If not for Miles' timely arrival they all would have succumb to the gas vapour and died. That is why Miles got them to do a debate about ESP being real and he put Chelsey on the negative side. Ruby had proudly touted that the affirmative side won the debate.

* * *

><p>Ruby has now arrived at the turn off to 'Challenger Track' from the 'West Head Road', they have been travelling on. 'Challenger Track' leads down to the old fishing shack that Grant held Ruby and Charlie captive in. "Rubes turn the knob there to the four wheel drive low range", Storm calmly instructs roughly pointing to the four wheel drive rotary switch.<p>

"This knob here that has got '2H, 4H and 4L' on it", Ruby hesitantly questions.

"Yep, that's the one", Storm lightly answers. Ruby turns the knob to the 4L and slowly starts to drive down the wet muddy track. "Rubes don't go over 40k's", Storm lightly advises.

"Okay", Ruby utters slightly nerves as she concentrates hard on the wet rainy track.

It does not take too long for the old fishing shack to come into view once they around the bend in the track. Ruby drives slowly around to the back of the shack because she never got to see it when she was there. She pulls the vehicle to a stop, pulling it in 'park', and then she push down on the button to lower the driver's side window. She looks out the window to get a better view of the back of the shack. She is about to say something to Storm when she hears what she think is yelling. "Storm do you hear yelling", she asks alarmed.

Storm listens for a moment, "yes I can", Storm quickly answers. She then swiftly reaches into the back cab and grabs the umbrella. "Rubes stay here while check it out", Storm instructs slightly distracted as she opens the door to get out.

"But Storm", Ruby start to argue.

"No Ruby. Stay put", Storm firmly states getting out of the truck.

Storm quickly opens the umbrella, listens again to try and locate where the yelling is coming from. She heads for the old galvanised rain tank and finds that, that is where the yelling is originating from. Quickly however, carefully she climbs the ladder leading up to the top of the tank. Once she is up the top she peers down the around opening at the top of the tank. She sees Xavier looking up at her due to the umbrella stopping the heavy rain falling down on him. Storm also can see Gina and Martha, "um, I'm about to ask a stupid question but why are you all in this tank", Storm enquires slightly confused.

"Thank god, Storm. We've been kidnapped and the bastard hitman tied us up to the ladder in here", Xavier blurts out relieved that they are about to be rescued.

"Xav, what are you tied up with", Storm briskly asks, she is now worried about all their safety.

"We're tied up with rope", Xavier quickly answers her.

"Hold on I'll be back in a minute to cut youse free", Storm calmly informs him.

"Storm hurry, the tank is filling up quickly", Gina urgently calls out.

"Okay, I'll be quick as I can", Storm reassuringly responds as she quickly leaves to climb down the ladder.

Storm runs to the tailgate of her truck and opens it up and opens the top of a waterproof backpack that she has strapped to her strapped in toolbox. She quickly pulls out a 'Gerber Powerframe' folding knife and a pocket travelling towel, she then grabs a couple of blankets. "Storm who's in there", Ruby loudly calls out to her.

"Xavier, Gina and Martha", Storm yells back as she rushes up to the driver's side door.

"What? Why? How? Storm you've got to get them out of there", Ruby splutters out.

"I'm going to Rubes", Storm promises as she opens the door and puts the open umbrella between the top of the door and the top of the roof of the cab. "Hold these", she tells her as she quickly gives Ruby the knife, travelling towel and blankets to hold. Storm then swiftly removes her joggers, socks, zip up vest, t-shirt and jeans giving them to Ruby.

"Storm what are you doing", Ruby squawks watching Storm quickly strip down to her grey crop top and grey long legged men's trunks.

"I'll need to climb into the tank and free them. So I want some dry clothes when I'm finished getting them out", Storm answers in her logical manner. "Rubes while I'm freeing them, close the window and turn up the heat. They'll need the warmth. But Ruby if you hear or see another vehicle, you get the hell out of here. You here me", she firmly instructs as she takes the knife from Ruby, removes the umbrella, folds it, hands it to Ruby and closes the door.

"Why", Ruby asks confused.

"Just do as I say Ruby", Storm strongly orders.

"Okay, sheesh", Ruby replies disgruntled.

Storm then sprints to the rain tank and quickly climbs the ladder, crawls on top of the tank and starts to climb down the ladder. She careful manoeuvres around and between Xavier and Martha before stepping onto the bottom of the tank. "Well now I know what kind of underwear you wear", Martha laughs relieving some of the anxiety she is feeling.

Storm laughs as she opens her folding knife and carefully cuts their bonds. "Mm now that you've seen mine, I'll need to see yours", Storm quips back as she frees them from the rope that had them tied to the ladder. Xavier and Gina laugh in relief at the light banter.

"Only if you have some dry clothes for me to put on", Martha teases as she rubs her now free wrists.

"Drats", Storm utters feigning disappointment and clicking her fingers. "Now Xavier, you first so you can then help your mum and Martha out", Storm calmly instructs. She needs them to start moving due to the water rising rapidly.

"Right", Xavier tightly retorts, then he shoots up the ladder happy that they all will be out of the tank soon.

"Gina you go next", Storm gently orders when she see that Xavier has clear the opening to the top of the tank.

Gina carefully climbs the ladder and with Xavier's help she gets through the opening. Martha quickly followers and has less trouble than Gina negotiating the opening. Storm hurriedly climbs the ladder due to the water now being up to her neck. Once Storm is through the opening she sees that Xavier and Gina both down the ladder and Martha is about to step off the ladder onto the ground. Storm carefully but swiftly descends the ladder and as soon as she steps off the ladder Martha is in her arms giving her a big hug. Storm quickly hugs her back before directing them to move to her 'Wildtrak'. Once there she goes to the tailgate and hastily puts the knife back into the backpack, zipping it up and closes the tailgate. Storm then swiftly moves to the driver's side door and opens it. Picking up the umbrella she placed on the floor, she opens it, then takes the 'pocket travelling towel' and toss it to Xavier. "Here Xav", Storm comments tossing to him. Next she grabs the blankets from Ruby and hands one each to Gina and Martha whilst holding the umbrella over them and Xavier. "Hop in the back and we'll get the hell out of here", Storm crisply states, she is worried that the hitman might show up anytime. As Gina, Martha and Xavier each wrap up and climb in the back cab of Storm's 'Wildtrak'. Storm anxiously, but in a calm manner looks around and keeps an ear out for any noise that there might be a vehicle approaching.

Once Gina, being the last in, is in the back cab, Storm firmly closes the door and quickly goes to the driver's door. She sets up the umbrella to keep the rain off her, then she quickly gets dressed. She finishes off putting on her shoes whilst sitting in the driver's seat after she got Ruby to climb over the centre console and into the passenger front seat. Storm then puts the truck in drive and starts driving away from the old fishing shack.

When they reach the top of the track, Storm turns the knob to '4H' and quickly gets the 'Wildtrak' up 80 kilometres. Next she pulls her phone from the cup holder and hands it blindly to Martha, who is sitting behind the front passenger seat of the twin cab. "Here Martha, once there's a signal, call the Yabbie Creek Police Station and let them know what had happen to youse. And that I'm taking youse to the hospital to get checked out", Storm instructs in a serious voice.

"Okay", Martha simply utters.

After ten minutes Storm phone starts to ring, with the ring tone being the 'Cuppycake' song. Martha and Gina giggle, with Ruby and Xavier both exclaiming 'what the'. "It's Jade. Martha can you please answer it", Storm informs them slightly distracted because she is driving in the heavy rain.

"Hi Jade", Martha mirthfully answers.

"Hi. Who am I talking to", Jade tentatively enquires.

"It's Martha", she warmly replies.

"Did I call the wrong number", Jade squawks in embarrassment.

"Martha tell her I'm driving and I'll call her later", Storm calmly requests whilst Martha is listening to Jade.

"Hold on", Martha tells Jade as she listen to what Storm has just said. "No Jade you got Storm's number but she's driving and asked me to tell you that she will call you later. Okay", she happy finishes off.

"Yeah that's fine. I was finding out if she needs me to pick anything up on my way home", Jade converses in an easy manner with Martha.

"I'll tell her and she can call you back later", Martha promises.

"Okay, thanks Martha. Bye", Jade warmly responds, however she is curious to why Martha is with Storm and where are they driving to and from.

"Bye Jade", Martha lightly ends the call. "Now I better call the police station", Martha wearily states.

Whilst Martha is calling the Yabbie Creek Police Station, Ruby teasingly comments, "Stormy that is a cute ring tone you have for Jady."

"It's not the one I had for her. She changed it to that one", Storm tartly responds.

"What one did you have for her", Ruby curiously asks.

"It used to say, 'I can be a real seriously bitch, if I don't get what I want'", Storm answers smirking.

"Now that is more like Jade", Ruby laughs.

"Yeah it is", Xavier laughs agreeing with Ruby. "So Storm what is the ring tone you have for Ruby", Xavier enquires intrigued.

"Her is 'don't give me that attitude, I've got one of my own'", Storm tells him trying to keep a straight face especially with Ruby giving her a flabbergasted expression.

"What the hell, that's not me", Ruby bluster unimpressed. "That more Joey than me", she finishes off pouting. "Well at least you don't have me singing, 'Kisses Hurt So Much' as your ring tone for me like Charlie and Joey have", Ruby grumbles.

"So what's Joey's ring tone, Storm", Xavier probes.

"Joey's is 'I'm 49% bitch, 51% sweetheart, so don't push it'", Storm chuckles.

"And Charlie", Xavier laughs.

"Charlie's, 'yes, its coffee time, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, coffee, cappuccino, java, yes'", Storm lightly answers.

"Now that's Charlie", Ruby giggles.

"Do you have one for Aden", Martha curiously interjects after finishing her phone call.

"His is, 'to start press any key. Where's the any key'", Storm replies grinning with everyone else chuckling. "Martha you better call your granddad or Roman to bring you a change of clothes to the hospital. And when you've finished give Gina the phone so she can ask Rachel or Tony to do the same thing for her and Xavier", she lightly suggests.

"Good idea", Martha heartily concurs.

"Here Gina use my phone", Ruby kindly offers her mobile phone giving it to her.

"Thanks Ruby", Gina gratefully accepts the phone.

* * *

><p>As Storm drops Gina, Martha and Xavier right outside the emergency entrance to the Northern Districts Hospital, they are met by a bruised and battered Angelo coming out of the hospital. "Martha, Gina, Xavier, you're safe. Thank god", Angelo exclaims in relieve.<p>

"No thank Storm and Ruby", Gina corrects. "What happen to you", she asks with concern in her voice.

"I had a run in with the guy who kidnapped youse", Angelo replies in a low voice.

"Do you have him in custody", Martha anxiously enquires.

"Yes, we have him in custody", Angelo kindly answers.

"Thank fuck for that", Martha expletively touts in relief.

"Now why are youse here? Are youse all right", Angelo asks worried.

"Yes, but Storm insists that we get checked out before we come down to the police station", Gina briskly informs him.

"I see. Well that's a good idea", Angelo concurs with her insistences for them to get checked out.

"Thanks Storm, Ruby. If we're quick here, we might see youse at down at the station", Martha warmly utters.

"Yeah. Well see you later", Storm kindly responds.

"See you Martha, Gina. Xav if I don't see you at the cop shop I'll call you later", Ruby mildly states.

"Okay Ruby", Xavier tiredly answers and waves and starts to head inside the hospital.

"See you both later", Gina crisply states and follows her son.

"Bye guys", Martha sweetly comments giving them a small waves then turns to catch up to Gina and Xavier.

"Storm would you mind giving me a lift to the station", Angelo politely asks.

"Sure, hop in", Storm graciously agrees.

Once Angelo is in the back seat of the twin cab, Storm pulls out of the ambulance bay and heads off to the Yabbie Creek Police Station.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Charlie and Georgia walk a stubbornly silent hitman into the station. A frustrated Georgia Watson growls, "giving us the silent treatment isn't helping your case!"<p>

"Coffee thanks", he laconically responds in his foreign accent.

"Who hired you", Charlie sternly enquires.

"White, with one, sugar", he continues in the same manner also leaning towards Charlie when he says sugar.

"Right", Georgia tersely utters having enough of him. "Process him", she orders and shoves him into the waiting hands of constables Anthony Mitchell and Patrick Avery.

Charlie slowly walks over to the front desk with Georgia close behind her. "He's not very talkative", she utters tired and come to a stop at the front of the desk.

"I just wish he'd cough up the name of the people who hired him", Georgia grumbles.

"Well at least Martha, Gina and Xavier are all safe", Lara interjects.

"Yeah. But I wondering what was Ruby and Storm doing way out there", Charlie utters in concern.

"I don't know, but you can ask them when they come in to make their statements", Lara lightly states.

"I'm just glad they were where they were, because our searchers weren't anywhere near the old fishing shack", Georgia comments gratefully. "Well boss I'm going to get changed out of this wet uniform and I suggest you do the same", she finishes off with slightly distain in her voice due to her hating being wet.

"Yes I agree with Watson, Sergeant. Go get changed", Lara crisply concurs.

"Okay, but I won't be long", Charlie reluctantly states. "Oh Fitzy what did Superintendent Travis say when you called him to update him", she tentatively enquires.

"He wants you to give him a call once you got back here. But first get changed Charlie", Lara tightly answers.

"Alright", Charlie briefly comments and follows Georgia to their lockers.

* * *

><p>Now that she is in dry clothes and is in her office, Charlie makes the telephone call to Superintendent Travis. "Hello Superintendent Travis", he answers in a brusque manner.<p>

"Hi Sir, its Sergeant Buckton. I'm returning your call", Charlie tightly responds.

"Ah, Sergeant Buckton, so good of you to call back. Any news on our allusive protective witness", Travis sternly and formally enquires.

"No not yet, Sir", Charlie reluctantly answers and takes the hint that he is not alone. "But we are still searching for him", she utters trying to stay positive.

"I see", Travis says unimpressed. "And the hitman, as he said anything of use", he firmly asks.

"Only that he likes his coffee white with one sugar and his name is John Smith", Charlie wearily replies. "However, Senior Constable Fitzgerald believes he has an Italian accent. So I hope that helps a bit, Sir", she adds trying to put a positive spin on what little information they have.

"It might", Travis thoughtfully murmurs. "Now Sergeant, due to want has taken place I had to inform Marine Command of everything that has been happening there. So they are sending one of their senior detectives down to interview Mr Smith. And also to help in finding the witness", he carefully warns, telling her to be on her guard now a lot of people know that Hugo is on the run.

"I see, Sir. Well I will make sure the senior detective is well taken care of", Charlie answers in kind, letting Travis know she will keep a close eye on the detective whilst he is in Summer Bay.

"Very good Sergeant Buckton. I hope to hear that you have reacquired the witness soon. Bye Sergeant", Travis crisply remarks.

"So do I, Sir. Bye", Charlie smartly responds. As she hangs up she sighs deeply due to the fact the cat is out of the bag about them having had Hugo in there protection outside of Witness Protection. And now he once again is on the run with a huge target on his back! Just then her thoughts of Hugo is interrupted by a knock on her door. "Come in", Charlie calls in a short manner.

Charlie watches has her daughter walks into her office followed by Storm. Charlie smiles, get up out of her chair and meeting Ruby at the side of her desk. She gives her daughter a hug, which Ruby returns. "I hear you had an interesting drive", Charlie states slightly unimpressed and releasing her hold on Ruby.

"Yeah who'd a thought a driving lesson in the rain would end up with Storm and me rescuing Martha, Gina and Xavier", Ruby utters still amazed about it.

"So what led you to drive to the old fishing shack", Charlie pointedly enquires staring at Storm.

"Hold on Charlie, it was my choice to drive there, not Storm's", Ruby huffily states.

"It was", Charlie utters slightly confused. "So why there", she curiously asks.

"I dunno, maybe face one of my fears. Get some kind of closure", Ruby replies groping for an answer.

"Well whatever the reason, it was fortunate for Martha, Gina and Xavier that youse went there", Charlie utters tied, and however she gives them a smile.

"Although I did get scared when Storm told me if I heard or saw a car coming while she was getting them out of the rain tank, that I was to get the hell out of there", Ruby rambles slightly jittery.

"I'm just glad all ended well", Charlie comments in relief.

"Yeah, but Charlie what happen with Angelo, he was very tight lipped from the drive over here from the hospital", Ruby curiously demands.

"Angelo got a ride here with youse", Charlie asks, deflecting Ruby's question.

"Yes, but I think he'd be better off going home and resting, then coming here", Storm quietly answers.

"Yeah, she told him that, but Angelo insisted that he was alright. Alright my foot, he has his eyebrow and nose glued up, a split lip and he's walking hunched over", Ruby scoffs.

"Rubes if he's that bad, Charlie will send him home", Storm reassuringly remarks.

"That's right", Charlie heartily concurs. "Now let's get your statements so youse can be home before Joey and Jade get home", she lightly orders.

"Oh Storm, remember you need to call Jade back", Ruby says reminding her.

As Ruby finishes saying that, Storm mobile starts to ring to the 'Cuppycake' song.


	107. Chapter 107

_G'day all, sorry for taking so long, so I wrote a long chapter so I hope that helps ;0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 107

Charlie is comfortable lying back between Joey's warm legs resting her back on her girlfriend's front, with Joey wrapping her arms around her holding her close. She sips the cappuccino Joey made her, then she puts in her mouth the last piece of the ham and cheese croissant Joey had made her as well. As she watches the sky light up in colours of oranges and pinks as the sun appears to rise out of the ocean. Charlie relaxes and is happy that Joey had dragged her out of bed, to come down to the beach to sit and watch the sunrise on her 32nd birthday. Although she had grumbled that she would have prefer to have Joey wake her up to make tender passionate love to her this morning. Joey had responded by telling her that she already did that at midnight. Charlie had told her she would not have minded a repeat performance. All Joey had done was swot her on the bum and told her to get up and get dressed because she had a birthday treat for her. Now she is here being held by her beloved, sharing this beautiful sunrise and listening to the waves crash onto the shore. Charlie drifts back two days ago when her life was not so calm and content.

* * *

><p>Two days ago; Charlie has just walked out of her office to watch the arrival of Marine Command's senior detective. He walks up to her smiling and extends his hand, which Charlie takes and shakes. "Sergeant Buckton I presume", he said more a statement than a question.<p>

"Yes I am", Charlie politely responds then releases her handshake.

"I'm Senior Detective Gordon Eaves. How the hell are you", Eaves happily greets her.

"I'm good thanks Senior Detective Eaves", Charlie easily answers. Charlie can feel Georgia and Angelo now flanking her.

"Call me Gordo, everyone does", Eaves mildly touts.

"Okay", Charlie utters unsure of his lack professional tone she has been use to especially with Detective Robertson.

"It's a helluva long drive up here, but if we have netted ourselves one notorious hitman, Mr Smith, well it's a feature in our cap", Eaves merrily rambles.

"Well I'm just hoping his arrest will help in the people smuggling case", Charlie cautiously replies.

"Yeah we're happy how that turned out. But I'm sure Interpol will be interested in him as well with one of their operatives being killed by him in Indonesia", Angelo tightly adds. Especially since Charlie had got word that Mr Smith's prints matched prints found at the crime scene of the death of the Interpol operative.

"It was our fault that we couldn't keep tabs on Austin and let him slip through our fingers, youse done your bit. But yeah, Interpol are giving us first crack at him. But if the bastard doesn't talk they'll swoop in and take him. But I'm sure Mr Smith will be singing like a carney once he knows he'll be spending next forty years in gaol", Eaves tersely states.

"Well I'm sure you would like to get started with interrogating Mr Smith, Senior Detective", Charlie deliberately remarks to get things back on topic. Also she wants things to be done in a professional manner.

"No, not just yet Sergeant. First I want to go and have a talk with Martha McKenzie", Eaves hesitantly responds looking in his note book.

"That's Martha Holden. And why do you need to talk to her", Charlie queries.

"Well she was Austin's girlfriend, so she might know where we can find him", Eaves calmly answers.

"Was being the operative word. She is now in another relationship so I don't believe she would know where Hugo is", Charlie firmly retorts knowing if Martha did know where Hugo was she would have told them.

"I still would like to talk to her and have a look around her farm, Sergeant", Eaves tightly comments not liking explaining himself.

"I see. Well if you give me a minute to find out where she is, Senior Constable Rosetta and I will company you", Charlie evenly states.

"Right you are Sergeant", Eaves rigidly responds.

Charlie makes a quick call to Martha to find out where she is. She tells Charlie she is on her way out to the farm to pick up some more clothes. Charlie passes this information onto Eaves, so she, Eaves and Angelo head out to Martha's farm. Charlie leaves Georgia in charge of the station and quietly asks her to discreetly find out what she can on Eaves.

* * *

><p>When they arrive out at Martha's farm, Eaves' eyes do a sweep of the property, which both Charlie and Angelo take note of. They then walk up on the veranda and knock on the door. Martha greets them with a smile and quickly ushers them inside. Once inside, Martha directs them to her sitting room. Once in there, Charlie introduces Eaves, "Martha this is Senior Detective Eaves from Marine Command. He has a few questions to ask you in regards to Hugo."<p>

"Let me say first up, you have a lovely slice of country heaven and a quaint country home. Straight out of that show with those pretty girls and horses", Eaves admiring states.

"Nice to meet you Senior Detective Eaves", Martha pleasantly utters shaking his hand.

"Gordo please", Eaves says in a charming manner.

"Okay, Gordo", Martha murmurs unsure. "But I don't know anything about Hugo or where he is, thank god", she states in relief.

"So Austin hasn't tried to make contact with you since he fled Witness Protection", Eaves calmly enquires.

"The last time I saw Hugo was three months ago in the safe house you police had in. I slap him across the face and told him that I hoped he rot in fucking gaol. Then I left", Martha heatedly informs him.

"It sounds like you aren't happy with our involvement in protecting Austin", Eaves mildly states.

"What I'm unhappy about is that you think Hugo is worth all the trouble. Because all he has done is cause misery and death where ever he goes. So you see I can't see his worth", Martha bitterly comments wondering how easily she fell for Hugo's lies.

"I see. But if you are harbouring a known fugitive, you will go to gaol as well", Eaves pointedly remarks.

"If I knew where Hugo was I would tell you! Hell I'd fucking tie him up and bring him in myself! I nearly died because of that prick! I want to see him behind bars", Martha angrily blasts.

"So I take it, you wouldn't object to us searching your property", Eaves politely requests.

"No, be my guest", Martha answers in a slight exasperated manner.

"Thank you for your co-operation Ms McKenzie", Eaves smugly responds.

"That's Mrs Holden, Senior Detective Eaves", Martha bluntly retorts unimpressed by Eaves.

"Right", Eaves says in a drawn out manner. "Sorry about that, Mrs Holden", he ingeniously finishes off. "Sergeant Buckton, please organise a search of Mrs Holden's farm", Eaves lightly orders. "But for now I think it's best for us to go back to the station", he merrily touts.

"As you wish Senior Detective", Charlie tightly replies.

"Thank you for your time Mrs Holden", Eaves dismissively utters as he leaves.

"Charlie I'll catch up with Eaves. See ya later Martha", Angelo quietly states as he goes to catch up with Eaves.

"Sorry about that Martha. I didn't know Eaves was going to try and give you a hard time or accuse you of harbouring Hugo", Charlie apologises to her.

"I just hope you find Hugo soon so this nightmare will be over", Martha tiredly comments.

"I hope so too", Charlie wearily concurs. "I better go, but I'll call if we find anything", she reassuringly offers.

"Thanks Charlie", Martha utters with relief in her voice as Charlie follows Eaves and Angelo.

* * *

><p>As Charlie, Angelo and Eaves walk back into the station, Eaves asks Georgia if Mr Smith is waiting in the interview room. Georgia tells him he is, then Eaves asks if Charlie is ready to join him in interrogating the hitman. Charlie informs him that because of it being Angelo case, he will be joining him. Angelo then says he'll be with Eaves in five minutes due to him having to get his notes. Eaves is shown to the interview room by Constable Avery, while Angelo goes to his desk to check and get his notes. Meanwhile Charlie stays at the front counter to talk with Georgia. "Georgia we need to organise a search of Martha's farm, just in case Hugo is hiding out there", Charlie crisply tells her.<p>

"Do we have Martha's permission to search her property", Georgia enquires.

"Yes she gave us her permission", Charlie gladly informs her.

"That's good, 'cause if we had to get a warrant it might have taken some time because of it being Saturday", Georgia responds in relief.

Just then Charlie gets a text from Martha letting her know that Eaves is a dirty cop according to Hugo. Before Charlie can respond to Martha's text, a gunshot is heard coming from the area of the interview rooms. Charlie, Georgia, Angelo and Avery all draw their weapons on the run and head for the interview room where Eaves and Mr Smith are. Upon arriving at the door, Charlie sees Eaves with his gun in his hand whilst sitting on the floor. As he puts his gun on the desk, Charlie quickly enters, followed closely by Georgia and Angelo. Whilst Charlie attends Eaves, Georgia and Angelo check out Mr Smith. "What the fuck happened", Charlie demands an answer from Eaves.

"The scumbag attack me, so I had to defend myself", Eaves pants rubbing his right shoulder.

"Charlie, Smith is dead", Georgia bluntly informs her.

"I see. Who was stationed to guard the door", Charlie barks.

"I was Sergeant", Constable Dean Morrison tentatively answers.

"And what were you doing while Senior Detective Eaves was being attacked? Just standing there with your thumb up your arse", Charlie blasts.

"It wasn't his fault Sergeant, I asked him to get me a coffee and a water for Mr Smith", Eaves groans as he gets off the floor.

"Your right Senior Detective, it wasn't his fault but yours! Unless the suspect is shackled to the desk or floor, you do not wear your gun into an interrogation! Only the standing guard has a weapon! What a fucking goat fuck", Charlie yells seething. "Watson call an ambulance and the coroner. Rosetta call Marine Command and let them know what has happened", she orders.

"Right away Boss", Georgia quickly answers and leaves.

"Sure Charlie", Angelo growls in frustration stomps out of the room.

"Sergeant I don't need an ambulance, I'm fine", Eaves firmly states as he rights the chair and sits down.

"The bloody ambulance isn't for you", Charlie snaps.

"Well I believe it will be too late for Mr Smith", Eaves sarcastically points out.

"I know that Senior Detective, however neither you nor I can pronounce Mr Smith dead so protocol dictates us to call an ambulance and the coroner", Charlie snidely retorts.

"Oh, right you are Sergeant. Proceed", Eaves comments in a superior manner.

"Constable Avery, please escort Senior Detective Eaves into interview room two and take his statement.

"Right away Sergeant. Please come with me Senior Detective", Avery crisply responds. He helps lead Eaves off to interview room two.

"Constable Brown, I need you to get Constable Morrison's statement", Charlie firmly requests as she takes out an evidence bag from her duty belt and bags Eaves Glock 22.

"Yes Sergeant. Come on Dean", Wendy kindly responds as she leads Dean out of the room.

"Peak, guard the door, while I call forensics and Area Command", Charlie deeply sighs in total frustration.

"Okay Sarg", Jonah quietly replies as Charlie walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>Charlie sits at her desk with her head in her hands, exhausted from what has transpired today. Area Command was very unimpressed about the death in custody of such a valuable prisoner. Eaves was angry when Charlie had forced him to go the hospital to get him checked out with Georgia accompany him. Charlie wanted to keep a very close watch on Eaves because of Martha's text. She had told both Georgia and Angelo about Martha's text before she sent Georgia to the hospital with Eaves. Charlie had called Martha to find out if Hugo was still there and if so what he knew of Eaves. Luckily for Charlie, Hugo was still there, only because Martha had hit him in the head with a fry pan and tied him up. Charlie told Martha she would be out to collect Hugo as soon as she had everything under control at the station.<p>

Charlie looks up when an irate Senior Detective Eaves stomps into her office. "Well Sergeant that was a bloody waste of time! That stupid Dr Walker run heaps of tests that showed that I was fine like I told you", Eaves grouses in hostility.

"Oh Sid is back the Bay", Charlie amuses in interest. "Well Senior Detective, we had to make sure that you were alright", she finishes off in a polite manner.

"So what did the search find turn up out at Martha McKenzie's farm", Eaves briskly enquires.

"I'm sorry Senior Detective, but I haven't had a chance to organise a search of Martha Holden's property", Charlie mildly answers but it irks her that he continues to call Martha by her maiden name.

"Why the hell not! Do I have to do fucking everything myself", Eaves blasts.

"Senior Detective, I have been business having to explain and deal with the death in custody that you caused! So that is why the search has not happened yet", Charlie snaps back and coming to a standing position.

"I see", Eaves responds more calmly. "Well Sergeant, let us go out to McKenzie's farm now, shall we", he tightly remarks.

"Senior Detective, her name is Martha Holden, Constable Jack Holden's widow, so please refer to her by that name", Charlie adamantly states. "And as for you going out there, Senior Detective that won't be happening until you have spoken with one of the Critical Incident investigators. And after that you need to speak with our appointed police counsellor", she firmly tells him.

"This is bullshit Sergeant and a waste of time. I don't need to see the counsellor", Eaves blurts out in frustration.

"Well I'm sorry Senior Detective, but they are mandatory protocols when dealing with an officer related shooting and a death in custody", Charlie sternly reminds him.

"Look you've got my gun, so I'm not likely to be able to cause any more trouble. So I can't see the harm in me joining in on the search of the farm", Eaves states in a reasonable tone.

"Senior Detective you know better than me, that once you are directly involved in a death in custody that you are immediately relieved of duty", Charlie pointedly replies.

"Look the longer we fuck arse around, the further away Austin is getting", Eaves bluntly points out.

"Well myself and some of my officers will be going out to Martha's farm shortly. While you, Senior Detective, will be waiting here for the Critical Incident investigators to arrive and interview you. Not to mention you will have to speak to the counsellor, all before you can come back on duty", Charlie remarks brooking no argument and folders her arms.

"This is fucking bullshit policy", Eaves growls sitting heavily down in a chair.

"That maybe, but it is a policy we have to follow", Charlie firmly states standing fast by said policy. "Now if you'll excuse me Senior Detective, I'll go see to the search", she mildly comments as she picks up her leather police jacket from off the back of her chair. She then walks out of her office leaving Eaves who is making a call on his mobile.

As Charlie walks out of her office she goes over to Georgia's desk to speak with her. Georgia is tired but reveal to be back at the station and having not to hear Eaves bitching about being at the hospital. "Come on Georgia you're with me", Charlie briskly orders. However before she leaves she turns to Constable Patrick Avery, "Pat, where's Angelo", she politely enquires.

"He gone to the Diner, Sarg", Avery lightly responds.

"Okay. Well when he gets back can you tell him to meet Georgia and me out at Martha's farm", Charlie crisply tells him.

"Sure thing Sarg", Avery politely replies.

"Also radio Hogan and Kendall to meet us out there as well", Charlie adds as an afterthought.

"Will do, Charlie", Avery happily responds, as he watches her and Georgia leave the station.

* * *

><p>It is just coming on dark, when Charlie and Georgia pull up outside Martha's farmhouse. They quickly get out of their blue police patrol vehicle and head up onto the veranda and knock on the door. They hear a nervous Martha ask who is there, with Charlie calmly answering, "Its Charlie and Georgia, Martha."<p>

The door bursts open, "thank fuck youse are here! Hugo has been telling me all about that Eaves guy. Charlie, Hugo said he's killed for them before and he's scared that Eaves is going to kill him", Martha rambles scared.

"Well that's why we're here to take Hugo into custody and not Eaves", Charlie reassuringly states as she and Georgia walk inside. "So where's Hugo", she politely asks.

"He's in the kitchen", Martha answers in relief as she leads the way.

Upon entering the kitchen, Charlie and Georgia are greeting by the sight of Hugo sitting on the floor with his back against the stove with his hands tied behind his back and is feet tied up as well. "Well Martha you made sure Hugo couldn't get away", Georgia chuckled at the sight of a dejected and sorry looking Hugo Austin.

"I was making sure I wasn't going to be another bastard's hostage", Martha growls.

"Martha I would never hold you hostage", Hugo utter in dismay that she would think he would do that to her.

"Save Hugo. I'll just be glad to see the back of your head", Martha retorts irritated. "Well Charlie there he is. Now can you get him the hell out of my place", she surly demands.

"Sure Martha", Charlie lightly answers as she and Georgia walk over to him. Once Georgia cuts the rope from around his ankles, Charlie roughly hauls him to his feet. "Come on Hugo, time to leave", she tightly remarks.

"Wait", Hugo sharply demands causing them all to look at him. "Martha I truly am sorry about everything. I didn't mean to hurt you", he softly pleads for her forgiveness.

"Well you did hurt me Hugo", Martha informs him upset. "But what really hurts is that you could have hurt and betrayed your family's trust in you so easily! And not to mention put them in so much danger without a second thought! That is cold Hugo, so I find it very hard to believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Especially that you are sorry about the hurt and misery you've put me through", she angrily rants coming to stand in front of him. "You're nothing but a selfish cunt and I never want to see or hear from you again, got it", Martha snarls and aggressively shoves him in the chest. She then turns on her heels and storms out of the kitchen.

"Martha I'm sorry. Martha", Hugo begs calls out after her.

"Come on Hugo, time to go", Georgia bluntly informs him as she and Charlie start to lead him out of the farmhouse.

As they get to the door, Charlie's mobile starts to ring, "hold up", Charlie utters and sighs. She notes it is work that is calling. "Sergeant Buckton", she simply answers.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Storm arrives at the Yabbie Creek Police Station and walks up to the front counter. She is greeted by Senior Constable Lara Fitzgerald who has just come on shift. "Afternoon Storm. If you're here to see Charlie, she's not here", she pleasantly greets her.<p>

"Actually I'm here in my official capacity as your appointed police counsellor. Charlie called me about the shooting and the death in custody. So I'm here to speak with Senior Detective Eaves", Storm politely responds.

"I see. Well I think Senior Detective Eaves might be in Charlie's office", Lara succinctly remarks.

Just as Lara is telling Storm this, Avery walks up to the counter having just finished his shift. "Excuse me Senior, but Senior Detective Eaves and Senior Constable Rosetta, left to go out to Martha Holden's farm", he nonchalantly informs her.

"Hold on, I haven't spoken with him therefore he doesn't have an assessment to say that he is fit to return to active duty", Storm tersely points out.

"Maybe the Critical Incident investigators clear him already", Lara mildly suggests.

"Your policy dictates that he speak with a counsellor before he can resumes his duties", Storm cites their policy.

"Maybe they bent policy because of this high profile case", Lara lightly proposes.

"Fitzy the Critical Incident guys haven't shown up yet", Avery blandly interjects.

"What", Lara harshly exclaims, "Fucking idiot. You think being a senior detective he'd know better", she unhappily curses.

"Like you said Fitzy, he probably bent policy rules because of this case being so high profiled", Avery laconically points out.

"And if he is one of the arresting officers, Austin gets released on the technicality that Eaves wasn't cleared for duty", Lara sourly remarks.

"If that's the case, why would Senior Detective Eaves risk such a thing happening", Storm suspiciously probes, knowing what the answer would be, if he was above board, he would not do anything to jeopardise the case. "Unless…", she leaves that statement hanging.

"Yeah unless", Lara utters quietly as the penny drops, that Senior Detective Eaves is the corrupt cop working for the human traffickers. "He wouldn't" she growls. "Avery did you call Charlie about Eaves and Angelo coming out to the farm", she quickly questions him.

"No, I didn't know I had too", Avery defensively answers understanding now that Eaves is a dirty cop.

"Shit. Okay I'll call her and let her know", Lara irately states. She then quickly phones Charlie's mobile.

* * *

><p>Back at Martha's farm, Charlie has just answered her mobile and found out that Senior Detective Eaves and Angelo are on their way out to the farm. "Fuck Charlie, you have to let me go", Hugo blurts out in panic.<p>

"Hugo I'm not letting you go", Charlie bluntly tells him. "But Georgia tell Martha to get in her Ute and hell out of here", she quickly advises.

"Right away Boss", Georgia swiftly replies and dashes off to find Martha.

"Charlie the fucking prick is going to kill me", Hugo announces in fear.

"Hugo we can protect you, so stop you're panicking", Charlie huffs in frustration.

"Look Charlie, you've got the hitman and now Eaves, you don't need me", Hugo tries to persuade her to let him go.

"Smith is dead", Charlie bleakly informs him.

"How", Hugo asks in alarm.

"He attacked Eaves, and Eaves shot him", Charlie honestly answers.

"Christ Charlie, can't you see, the fucking bastard is going to kill me too", Hugo tout in dread.

"I'm not going to let that happen Hugo. Do you hear me, I'm not", Charlie adamantly states.

"Charlie the prick took out Smith in the middle of the cop station. And out here in the sticks, we're all fucking dead! So only chance we've got to survive is for you to let me go", Hugo pleads terrified for everyone.

"Charlie is what Hugo saying true", Martha asks in fright as she and George walk up to them.

"I don't know for sure. Let me call Angelo", Charlie thoughtfully comments. She then phones Angelo's mobile.

"Senior Constable Rosetta", Angelo tensely answers after fitting the blue tooth headset to his ear.

"Angelo, its Charlie. How far are you from the farm", Charlie quickly questions.

"Hi Sergeant, we're not too far away", Angelo briefly responds.

"Angelo is Hugo right about Eaves being a killer", Charlie cautiously queries.

"Yes I'm sure Watson is over joyed knowing I'll be there soon", Angelo tightly jokes.

"So do you think we'll be able to protect Hugo", Charlie anxiously probes getting a sinking feeling.

"Tell Watson no that won't happen", Angelo quip in a strained manner. "And that she's the one who needs locking up", he laughs.

"Right, thanks", Charlie quietly responds. She knows that they are all in danger from Eaves.

"See you soon Sergeant", Angelo tightly finishes and hangs up.

Charlie then phones Lara, "Fitzy I need backup out here. And call Superintendent Travis and let him know what the hell is going on", Charlie quickly barks her orders.

"Charlie I've already sent you backup. Hogan and Kendall were already on their way. But I've also sent Peak and Brown and Adams and Mitchell to your location", Lara briskly informs her. "Also Dr Daniels is talking with the Critical Incident investigators so I'll let the Super know what is going on", she reassuringly adds.

"Thanks Fitzy", Charlie utters trying to calm her nerves as she hangs up. She then turns to Martha. "I need you to get in your Ute, park it behind the trees near the entrance just over there. Once Angelo's police car drives passes you, start the Ute and get the hell out of here. If you meet them as they are coming in drive, drive around them and go", she brusquely commands.

"So is Hugo right? Is Eaves going to kill him", Martha demands an answers.

"Not if I've got anything to do with it", Charlie replies in a steely manner.

Martha glances over her shoulder once then gets into her Ute and does as Charlie has instructed her to do. "Charlie you need to let me go! I'm not good to you dead! I promise I'll turn myself in once Eaves it gone, I swear", Hugo desperately pleads.

"Come off it Hugo, we're not that stupid! Your promises are worth squat", Georgia gruffly touts.

"No, he's right, he's no good to us dead. So Georgia I need you to take Hugo out the back. Once I get Eaves and Angelo to start searching the barn, I want you to get Hugo and run down the track", Charlie quickly starts to outline her hastily thought up plan. "Once you meet up with Hogan and Kendall, get Kendall to take him back to the safe house. Also get her to call Fitzy to organise for Avery to meet her there. Then you and Hogan get your arse back here pronto", she finishes off swiftly.

"Okay Boss, but no heroic, I don't want Joey kicking my arse", Georgia pointedly states.

"Neither do I", Charlie quips however her face tenses. "Good luck. Now go", she firmly prompts.

"I hope this plan of yours works", Hugo remarks worried.

"So do I. Now go I can see headlights coming down the track", Charlie warns, setting Georgia and Hugo to move through the farmhouse to the back door.

Charlie watches as Martha quickly manoeuvres around the incoming police vehicle and fleeing down the track. Angelo's white police vehicle pulls up beside Charlie's police vehicle. Charlie starts to come down the stairs, when Angelo burst from the car yelling for her to run. Then a shot rings out, and Charlie watches as Angelo runs off towards the barn. She then sees Eaves is getting out of the car rising the gun to point at her. Charlie dives sideways off the steps as another shot rings out. Charlie rolls and quickly release her Glock 22 from its holster and returns fire. As Eaves rushes behind the vehicle for cover, Charlie takes this opportunity to get up and dash off for cover around the side of the farmhouse. Charlie peeks around the corner of the building only to quickly duck back as a bullet hits the house just above her head.

Charlie is startled when Georgia gruffly whisper, "Boss what the fuck is happening?"

"For fuck sake Watson you nearly got yourself shot", Charlie growls in a low tone lowering her weapon. She notices Hugo is not with Georgia, "And where the fuck is Hugo? I told you the plan, so why are you here", she snarls.

"To hell with the fucking plan! He bolted at the sound of the first shot, so I let him go, because you're right, he's not good to us dead. And neither are you", Georgia responds in an adamant manner. She crouches down looking under the house and watches Eaves move off towards the barn. "Oh and Eaves is heading for the barn", she quickly reports.

"Shit Angelo was running to it to get away from Eaves", Charlie worriedly informs her as she peers around the corner of the building once again. She then makes her way quickly and carefully to Angelo patrol vehicle.

"Charlie where the hell did Eaves get that gun", Georgia quizzes following Charlie to the patrol car.

"I don't know, I think he's somehow got a hold of Angelo's", Charlie tightly tells her as she scrutinises her surroundings.

"Oh great, fuck knuckle gave his weapon to Eaves. Why the hell didn't the snake use it on Eaves", Georgia angrily touts.

"Because all we had was Hugo's word that Eaves was a corrupt vicious killer cop", Charlie automatically answers and remaining hyper alert. "Now I'll skirt off to the left and you skirt off to the right and see if we can surround him. And Georgia, be careful", she thoughtfully tells her.

"You too Charlie", Georgia quietly utters, giving Charlie's arm a quick squeeze before moving off to do what Charlie has advised.

As Charlie reaches the cover of Martha's old red Massey Ferguson tractor, she glances over at Georgia to see her disappear around the side of the barn. Then Charlie hears a quick succession of three gunshots split the eerie silence. For an instant her blood freezes, before she bolts to the open door to the barn. On reaching it, she cautiously enters and follows the inside wall of the barn to the other end. Once there she eases herself up to the window and peers out. Charlie sees Eaves pointing a Smith and Wesson 38 special at Angelo's head. Charlie steps back slightly, raises her service issued Glock 22 and starts to squeeze the trigger. However before she can get a shot off, another shot rings out and Eaves staggers, then quickly takes cover behind a stack of wood. This gives Angelo time to get up and start to run away.

Charlie watches as Angelo is about to reach the safe of a small shed, when another shot rings out and she watches in horror as Angelo falls, then drags himself around the corner of the shed and out of her line of sight. Charlie is about to make her away back to the door when she spots Georgia carefully moving into the view of the window. Charlie gives a quick whistle, with Georgia swiftly turning in her direction with her gun raise. However Charlie has moved into a bit of light to show her that it is her. Georgia curtly nods to let her know she knows who is there. Charlie points to the stack of wood, then signals for Georgia to hold. She then signs that she will move out of the barn and try to surround him and to give her a minute to get into position. Georgia nods and moves to the barn wall for some cover.

As Charlie moves into position, she and Georgie both converge onto the stack of wood together. However Eaves is not there, Charlie and Georgia quickly scan the area to see if they can see him. Charlie catches light glinting off a shiny surface and quickly dives at Georgia, knocking her to the ground as bullet hits the wood stack just where Georgia just stood. Both Charlie and Georgia roll and swiftly return fire in the direction of the old red Massey Ferguson tractor. Both female officers get to their feet and hide behind the stack of wood. Once behind the wood stack Charlie pants, "Georgia I'm going to cover you while you get behind the barn. Then I want you to quickly run down to the end of the barn and see if we can get him moving back towards the front of the farmhouse. I'll try and get the tractor while you give me some cover."

"Okay Charlie, but give me a minute to get there", Georgia replies breathing heavily.

As Georgia starts to move, Charlie fires off several rounds in the direction of the red tractor. Charlie watches as Eaves sprints for the corner of the front of the building. As he is about to round the corner, Charlie witnesses Constable Deb Kendall take Eaves out with a perfect, 'coat hanger' rugby league tackle. Hogan had told Charlie about how Deb did the same thing to Gibsy the night they busted the abalone poachers. She then observes Deb flip him over and handcuff him as Hogan back her up by training his service weapon on Eaves.

Charlie is about to walk over to them when a shot shatters the quiet. Charlie turns to where she heard the shot and quickly and carefully makes her way to the area. She finds Angelo on the ground putting pressure on his thigh which is bleeding heavily. She scans the area and makes out a person lying on the ground about fifteen meters from Angelo. Charlie cautiously goes over to the person and discovers it is Hugo, he has a shot to the chest. Charlie quickly puts her arm on his chest to try and stop the flow of blood coming from the wound. As she does this, Hugo's eyes flutter open and he wheezes, "Charlie."

"Hold on Hugo", Charlie quietly remarks. "Watson", she loudly calls out.

"Charlie", Hugo whispers in an urgent manner to get her attention which it does. "Tell mum and Xavier I'm so sorry for the mess that I made. And tell Martha that she was the best thing to come into my life", he chokes outs.

"You can tell them that yourself, once we get you to the hospital", Charlie firmly responds placing her other hand onto the wound.

"Charlie promise me you'll tell them", Hugo begs in desperation and gripping the front her shirt tightly. She notices his hands are still cuffed. He starts to cough up blood.

"Okay Hugo I will", Charlie promises.

"Thanks Charlie", Hugo utters in relief. He then closes his eyes, sighs and then passes away.

Georgia has just got to Charlie's side, knees down and checks Hugo for a pulse. However, she finds none. "Charlie, he's gone", she gently informs her boss.

Charlie nods her and removes her hands from Hugo's blood soaked chest and slowly stands up. She then walks over to Angelo, who is having trouble trying to put pressure on his wounded leg. Charlie notices that Angelo has got his Glock 22 lying on the ground beside him beside. Georgia takes out her first aid kit from her duty belt and quickly applies a dressing to the wound and wraps a bandage around his thigh. "So how's Austin", Angelo asks in pain.

"He's dead", Charlie tensely replies. "So tell me Angelo, why did you shot an unarmed man", she pointed requests.

"He wasn't unarmed Charlie, he had a gun", Angelo hotly denies.

"Angelo, Hugo had no weapon on him", Charlie firmly states.

"No I saw a flash of light off his gun when he turn as I was trying to pursue him", Angelo argues.

"Angelo what you saw was a glint of light coming off his handcuffed wrists", Charlie wearily explains.

"But I could have sworn it was a gun", Angelo utters with confusion in his voice.

"What I want to know, is why you didn't shoot Eaves when you had a chance", Georgia huffs as she picks up Angelo's Glock 22 and places it into an evidence bag.

"Eaves ordered me to give him my weapon when we were driving out here", Angelo starts to answer her.

"Well clearly you didn't give it to him", Georgia sarcastically states and shows him his weapon in the evidence bag.

"I did give it to him, but I got it back when we struggled near the stack of wood. When someone shot at him before he could shoot him with his spare gun, I grabbed my gun which was on the ground and ran towards the small shed", Angelo responds, giving his account as to how he reacquired his service weapon.

Before anything more can be said, Constable Tim Hogan arrives and informs Charlie that an ambulance will be here in ten minutes. With Hogan's help, they get Angelo back to his police vehicle. Charlie then calls the coroner, forensic, the Critical Incident Investigators and Superintendent Travis. As Charlie finishes up her calls, the ambulance has arrived and Charlie directs them to Angelo and Hugo's body, which Constable Peak is now standing guard over it. Not long after that she gets and phone call from Storm, letting her know that she is still at the station and will remain there until she has spoken to both her and Georgia. Next Charlie gets a frantic phone call from Joey finding out how she is because she had just spoken with Martha. Charlie reassured Joey she is alright, however she will be home late due to everything that had happened today.

* * *

><p>Once back at the station, the Critical Incident investigators wasted no time in interviewing Charlie and Georgia and interrogating Eaves. The investigators then pass first Georgia over to Storm for a professional assessment to see if she is fit to continue to remain on active duty. Storm is using Charlie's office due to the interviews being in use. Placing a glass of water in front of a now seated Georgia, Storm then moves Charlie's chair to sit at the side of Charlie's desk. "Thanks Storm, but I prefer have a beer about now", Georgia jokes.<p>

"Sorry I forgot to bring my esky", Storm quips back.

"Then what good are you", Georgia laughs.

"I'm good for a lot of things", Storm teases and winks at her and Georgia snorts. "However I'm just here to find out how you are", she gently finishes off.

"Tired but fine", Georgia succinctly responds and giving Storm a tight smile.

"What about when you were being shot at", Storm calmly asks.

"It's a part of being a cop", Georgia gives Storm a pat answer.

"Yes I know that. But how did you feel being shot at", Storm persistently enquires.

"How do you think I felt, scared, pissed off", Georgia growls getting up and starts to pace. "Here was a dirty cop trying to murder a witness and he was willing to kill other cops and an innocent woman to do it", she angrily rants.

"Yes I can see that would make you angry", Storm calmly states. "So what really scared you Georgia? I know it was more than putting your life on the line as you already stated it is part of being a cop", Storm gently probes.

Georgia stops her pacing and comes and sits down again. She studies her hands for a moment before honestly answering, "I was mostly scared that I would fail to protect Charlie's back." Georgia sighs, "Do you know how fucking hard it is to watch her back. She runs head on into danger with no thought of her safety", she exclaims in frustration.

"So does that make you feel she is putting others at risk? That she is reckless", Storm quietly questions.

"No she's not reckless, she usually has a plan and a strategy running through her head. It's just she doesn't always wait for back up. Or she makes me stay behind and putting herself at more risking then she needs to do", Georgia answers annoyed.

"I see. So what did she do tonight that had her trying to make you safe as she possibly could", Storm mildly requests.

"She told me to leave with Hugo while she went out to try and distract Eaves, so we could get to safety", Georgia replies cross that Charlie had put herself in so much danger. "Fuck Storm doesn't she know that I never want to be the one to tell Ruby and Joey that I failed her if she got hurt or killed because I wasn't there to watch her back", she emotionally reveals her inner fear.

"Just like she never wants to be the one to tell JT and your parents that she put you in unnecessary harm's way and got you hurt or killed", Storm insightfully retorts. She reaches outs and takes a hold of Georgia's hand and gently strokes the back of Georgia hand with her thumb. "Georgia, Charlie cares a lot about all her officers under her command and she will fiercely protect all of you. Even if it means putting herself in danger to save youse. Just like you would do in her place", she knowingly states.

"I just wish she would let me be her partner. I makes me feel like she doesn't trust my ability to have her back", Georgia sadly utters.

"Can I ask, out of the whole station, who does Charlie take out on patrol with her the most", Storm thoughtfully enquires.

"That would be me", Georgia wearily utters not know where Storm's questioning she going.

"And whose advice does she solicit first", Storm presses.

"Probably mine when we are on shift together", Georgia responds slightly confused.

"Well then I'd say that Charlie trusts you the most. And for Charlie who does have trust issues, that shows that she does know that you have her back Georgia", Storm utters calmly laying out her logic. "But I think you need to tell her how you feel before it causes unnecessary tension between youse", she kindly advises.

"Yeah you're right", Georgia tiredly agrees.

"Now what I'm going to recommend is that you don't come back on duty until Monday. And if you have any nightmares or problems I want you to call me, okay. And before you say 'yeah you will' and not mean it, remember all I need to do is to call JT and she will tell me", Storm firmly comments.

"You know that's not fair, roping my girlfriend into dobbing on me", Georgia pouting remarks.

"I never said I play fair. And if I wasn't sharing a house with Charlie, I'd be telling her the same thing, that I'd ask Joey how was she doing. So at least you know I am consistent in my treatment of clients", Storm smugly touts then she smiles. "Now I think you should go home to your beer and let JT hold you", she caringly finishes off.

"Now that course of treatment I have no problems with", Georgia laughs as she stands up.

Storm stands up as well and then gives Georgia a quick hug, "Yeah I thought you'd like that suggestion", she chuckles.

Stepping out of the embrace, Georgia moves to the door and turns the knob and finds that the door is locked. Unlocking the door, she turns back to Storm, "you locked the door", Georgia curiously quizzes.

"I didn't want anyone interrupting us by just walking in", Storm mildly answers.

"I see. Well goodnight and thanks for letting me vent", Georgia quietly comments.

"Any time Georgia", Storm kindly responds as she walks Georgia out of Charlie's office.

Upon walking out of Charlie's office, Georgia sees an anxious Jamie waiting for her. She walks over to her and straight into her warm loving arms. "What are you doing here", Georgia curiously asks.

"Storm called me and you needed me to take you home. Are you alright honey", Jamie worriedly replies.

"I am now", Georgia lovingly responds. She is grateful for Storm calling her girlfriend. She then observes a drained looking Charlie emerging from her interview with one of the Critical Incident investigator. Drawing out of her hug with Jamie, a fatigued Georgia enquires, "Charlie has anyone informed Gina about Hugo's death?"

"Sergeant, Fitzy and Hogan have gone to do the death knock", Avery cautiously informs them.

"Okay, thanks Pat", an exhausted Charlie responds. "Georgia, if Dr Daniel is finished with her assessment, I suggest you go home, it's been a long day." Charlie uses Storm's professional title for the Critical Incident investigators benefit.

"You sure you don't need me to stay", Georgia asks in a concerned voice.

"No. Go home Georgy", Charlie warmly orders walking over to her and squeezes her shoulder.

"Sergeant Buckton I'm recommending that Constable Watson does not return to work until Monday", Storm firmly states in her professional manner having understood Charlie's need to show professionalism with the Critical Incident investigators being there. "Now Sergeant I believe I need to assess you", she crisply finishes off holding open Charlie's office door.

"Right", Charlie brusquely responds. "Night Georgia, Jamie", she utters worn-out as she heads for her office.

"Night Charlie", Jamie kindly replies.

"Night Boss", Georgia warmly responds. She then takes Jamie's hand and heads out of the station.

Once inside her office, Charlie walks over to her chair and puts her hands on the back of the chair and uses it to keep herself standing. Storm closes and locks the door, then walks over to Charlie and gently places a hand one her back and gently start to rub it. Charlie turns around and steps in and wraps her arms around Storm needing to be held. Storm embraces Charlie holding her tight to her. "I was so worried about you", Storm emotionally utters finally being able to voice her fear.

"I didn't have time to worry. I just wanted to keep everyone safe", Charlie honestly murmurs into Storm's strong shoulder.

"That's what had me worried, you protecting everyone and forgetting about your own safety", Storm openly whispers.

"I didn't forget, my underlying thoughts were Joey would kill me if I got my hurt. And Ruby and Jade would become shrieking harpies", Charlie chuckles, relieved to being able to let her guard down and feel safe and protected in Storm's arms.

"And you didn't think I'd say or do anything", Storm remarks, her voice having a harder edge to it.

Drawing slight out of the comforting hug to look Strom in the eye. "No, I knew you would make sure that the mongrel Eaves would pay for what he did", Charlie knowingly replies.

"True, but I wouldn't save you from Joey, Ruby and Jade though", Storm wickedly utters.

"Thanks a lot. But I'm sure Georgia would save me", Charlie smugly retorts.

"Only so she can get her pound of flesh", Storm responds smirking at her.

"Is Georgia upset with me", Charlie asks in a fretful manner.

"She needs to have an honest talk with you", Storm lightly replies.

"That doesn't sound good", Charlie tensely comments.

"It will be good for your partnership", Storm truthfully responds, as she gently strokes the side of Charlie's beautiful face.

"It still sounds painful", Charlie snorts and leans her face into Storm's tender hand.

"No pain no gain", Storm quietly quips.

"So I'm going to gain something in this exchange with Georgia", Charlie curiously comments wondering what positive she is going to get out of this talk, as well as possible arse kicking.

"Yes", Storm simply whispers before leaning in and softly kissing Charlie's lips. She needs to do this to reassure herself that Charlie is alright.

Charlie hesitates slightly, worried about someone coming in before she remembers that the door to her office is locked. She then responds to Storm's kiss by moving a hand up to the back of Storm's head and holding her to her lips. Their kiss deepens as they both open their mouths and let their tongues tease and taste one another. They continue to kiss each other like this a few times until they hear Ruby's high pitch shrilled voice demanding to know where her Charlie is. Charlie reluctantly draws her mouth from Storm's, "I better go save my officers for my screeching daughter", Charlie amusingly utters.

"Yes they don't need to have burst eardrums", Storm quips letting go of Charlie.

Charlie gives Storm a sour expression before walking over to the door, unlocking it and opening it up. She sees Ruby over at the front counter still demanding to see her, with Constable Avery trying to calm her down. She also sees the back of Joey, her body is stiff and Charlie doesn't know if it is like that from worry or anger. Jade is beside Joey, her foot is tapping in impatience. Charlie lets out a deep sigh before lightly calling out, "Ruby, I'm here."

Ruby whirls around, spotting her mother in the entrance of her office door and she races over to her. The force that she hits her mother in her flying hug cause to stumble back into Storm, who braced herself being on the receiving end of a couple of these hugs, stopping Charlie from falling over. "Mummy I was so scared that you were hurt", Ruby cries into Charlie's chest.

"Sshh Rubes, I'm alright", Charlie reassuringly soothes, holding her sobbing daughter tight to her and kissing the top of her head. Charlie feels a gentle hand on her face, looking up she sees Joey, "hey you", she softly utters.

Joey doesn't say anything she just leans in and gives Charlie feverish hungry kiss, to reassure herself that Charlie was really here. Charlie returns the kiss just as strongly. After drawing a part, Joey asks in a low voice, "are you coming home now?"

Charlie can see the fear in Joey's soulful golden brown eyes, "yes I am", Charlie lovingly whispers. Charlie watches Joey's body relaxes after is says this.

"Okay. Ruby are we going straight home or am I picking up Nicole first", Jade brusquely enquires, relieved that Charlie is safe. She can see how exhausted Charlie is. "Storm honey, are you coming home now too", she asks wanting her girlfriend to say yes.

"Yes she is", Charlie nervously answers. She does not want to be left alone with her girlfriend, daughter and lover, she needs her other lover there to calm things down.

"Good", Jade sharply states. "So Rubes, what's the go, straight home or pick up Nic", she gruffly asks again, as they all start to leave the station.

"Nic first please", Ruby answers happy now to know that her mother is safe and unharmed. She then notices that Charlie isn't wearing her police shirt and trousers, but a t-shirt and jeans, the only police thing she is wearing is her leather jacket. "Charlz where's your police clothes", she curiously questions.

"They're police evidence", Charlie wearily answers.

"Evidence, what for", Ruby squawks in alarm.

"Ruby not now. Charlie will tell us later. I just want to get her home", Joey firmly states her voice brooking no argument.

"Okay", Ruby responds in a placating manner.

Charlie is relieved, she is so tired all she wants to do is go home, have a shower and fall into Joey loving arms and stay there for the rest of the weekend.

Although that did not happen, she did get scolded by both Joey and Jade about doing what she was trained to do. Ruby's over dramatizing that she did not want to be an orphan that she needed her Charlie around to see her married and to look after her grandkids. Charlie again told her that grandkids were not happening until after Ruby turned at least twenty five. Then she had the hard task of talking with Gina when she turn on their front door needing answers from Charlie that she was not getting from Lara. With Storm's help she managed to calmly impart what inform she could tell her, which was not much due to it being an ongoing case. However she got to pass on Hugo's message to Gina, hoping that would help her in some small way and to give her some comfort that he was thinking of her and Xavier in the end.

* * *

><p>Charlie is brought out of her musing by Joey softly kissing her temple and whispering, "where did you go?"<p>

"I was just thinking about what happened over the last couple of days", Charlie lightly replies, she then softly strokes the side of Joey's face, then leans up and tenderly kisses Joey's supple lips.

After their lips part, Joey warmly smiles, "I've been thinking about that to", Joey thoughtfully murmurs. She then takes Charlie's coffee cup from her and place it on the sand next to them. Next she takes Charlie's hand in hers, "I've been thinking how I could so easily have lost you", she softly states.

Charlie slightly turns to look into Joey worried tear stained gorgeous eyes. "Joey, I'm…", Charlie starts to say in comfort not want Joey to be upset.

Joey interrupts her by placing a finger on her lips, "sshh Charlie I need to say this", she gently but firmly instructs. Charlie nods her head. "I love you so much Charlie and I never want lose you. But the job that you do, I could easily lose you at any moment. And what happen the other night, it made me realise that life can be short. And I don't want to waste another second of it being angry with you about the job you do", Joey honestly informs her. Joey puts her hand in her pocket, pulls it out. "What I want is to be happy and just love you", she openly declares. "Charlie will you please marry me", Joey pleading asks, presenting her with a beautiful engagement ring of a unique design. It has a three millimetre rounded style 18 carat yellow gold band features a .25 carat G colour Vs clarity heart cut diamond in a bar setting. The ring also features four .1 carat G Vs heart cut diamonds hammer set in the band. This ring has a total diamond weight of .29 carat.

Charlie stares at the ring being offered and tears fill her eyes as she chokes out, "Yes, sweetheart, I'll marry you."

Charlie watches Joey slips the ring onto her ring finger on her left hand proudly, Charlie then kisses Joey passionately. She turns around fully to be kneeing back onto her calves and continues to kiss her wonderful girlfriend who just gave her the best present she could ask for, she gave herself to her. Their passionate fuel their arousal with Joey shifting Charlie back into sitting between her. Joey then slides her left hand up under Charlie's t-shirt to cup her breast. Joey discovers that Charlie is not wearing a bra and chuckles. Next she glides her right hand under the top band of Charlie's track suit pants and discovers that Charlie is not wearing any underwear. She also discovers that her fiancée is very wet as she slides her fingers to Charlie's opening and softly strokes and teases her. "Oh fuck yes", Charlie cries out in delight. Joey then moves her fingers up and gently teases Charlie's clit, however Charlie begs, "please baby, I need you inside me."

Joey swiftly complies with her girlfriend's need by thrusting two fingers inside her hot throbbing pussy. It does not take long for them to match a perfect rhythm. Soon Charlie is panting that she is nearly reaching the edge of her orgasm. To help her over the edge, Joey sucks on the pulse point of Charlie's neck, whilst rolling Charlie's harden nipple between her dexterous fingers. With this added pleasure, Charlie is swept away on a beautiful orgasm high. Charlie clings tight to Joey's outer thighs as she rides out her orgasm, with Joey slowly and gently still pumping her fingers in and out of her making Charlie's orgasm last a bit longer. As she stops her thrusting, Joey leaves her fingers inside of Charlie as she tenderly kisses Charlie's lips. She feels the convulsions of Charlie's inner walls subsiding against her fingers allowing her to remove her fingers from inside of Charlie without hurting her. As Joey removes her fingers, Charlie the feels the loss and whimpers a little, which causes Joey to wickedly whispers in Charlie's ears, "let's take this home to our shower."

Charlie grins at her and lustfully responds, "yeah, I want to unwrap and play with my Joey present."

Joey laughs and helps her fiancée up, deliriously happy that she found a perfect setting and way to propose to Charlie and that she said yes.


	108. Chapter 108

_G'day I'm sorry for the delay, I hope you all enjoy :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 108

It's Friday night and Joey is leaning lightly back onto stainless steel spigot frameless glass balustrade which encloses not only the entire top floor balcony area, but also the outdoor entertainment area on top of their new four bay garage. She looks around the entertainment area and observes each group of people. Charlie is talking with Storm and Jade by the centre table that can seat ten people. While Ruby is sitting and chatting with Nicole, Tess, Rain, Blu, Robin, Esther and Kate. Joey then spies, Leah, Georgia, Martha, Rachel, Marilyn, Sam, Heather and Veronika clustered together sitting around two coffee they have moved together. Next she sees Jamie, Danni, Spencer and Kym sitting on the outdoor lounges talking with one another. Lastly she spots Aden, Brett, Miles, Roman and Tony standing near the fridge which has the boxing kangaroo painted on it and the 'Turbo Classic 6 Burner on Cart' barbeque where Alf is cooking.

Joey takes a mouthful of her James Boag premium large and as she does this, she catches sight of the engagement ring that Charlie brought her. It is a 'Shooting Star' diamond engagement ring, featuring a unique five millimetre wide band carved ring with an elegant three stripe engraved design with six brilliant cut round diamonds of bright clear G-H colour and VS clarity set in a burnish setting with a total weight of 0.18 carats. The band is made of white gold with satin finish and rounded inside edges which provides an ultimate comfort fit. Joey smiles, watching how the small diamonds catch the light. She lets her mind drift back to when and how Charlie presented it to her.

* * *

><p>It's Monday lunchtime; Joey walks up stairs and into 'Cerulean Haven' which is catering for a small birthday lunch for Charlie. She knows that Charlie would be tired by the time she would get off work tonight so hence the lunch. This morning before leaving for work, the household had been filled with wonderful revelations. First off, when she and Charlie excitedly told Ruby, Storm, Jade and Nicole that she had propose to Charlie and that she said yes. Ruby's screams of delight echoed loudly around the house, nearly deafening everyone and then she gave them her near rib breaking hugs. Ruby then wanted to see the ring, which everyone gushed over, complimenting Joey on her subtle elegant taste. Ruby then cocked an eyebrow up at Joey and laconically uttered "I thought you told us my Joey that my Charlie was the one who was supposed to be doing the proposing."<p>

"You're right Rubes, Jo-Jo did say that", Jade cheekily chimed in.

"Well Charlz, you should have gotten our Joey that engagement ring you were looking at last week", Ruby commented in a lecturing tone, as she smirked at her mother who pulls a sour expression at her daughter.

"You were looking at engagement rings", Joey utters in surprise, as she looks at Charlie in slight awe.

"Yes I was", Charlie murmurs slightly uncomfortable like she had been caught out doing something she should not have been doing. "I've had been thinking of a way to let you know how much I love you and that I never want to lose you. And I thought that proposing to you would do that", she finishes off embarrassed about voicing her private thoughts with everyone.

"That so beautiful honey", Joey lovingly declares, then she gives Charlie a tender shy kiss.

"Who'd thought you'd be such a sappy romantic Charlz", Ruby teases her mum.

"I've always known", Joey happily crows before giving her girlfriend a loving kiss.

"Excuse me before you before you two get carried away with your pashing, Nic and I both have some news to tell youse", Ruby keenly starts to announce. "Liam called me to let me know that he has booked us into the recording studio to lay down our demo song in two weeks", she shrieks in excitement.

"That's wonderful sweetheart", Charlie coos then gives Ruby a lovingly hug.

"Yeah Rubes that's great", Joey happily agrees with Charlie and wraps her arms around both mother and daughter.

"I can't wait to hear the song Rubes", Jade merrily touts and gives the teens shoulder a loving squeeze.

"Good on you little one", Storm warmly utters just before kissing the top of Ruby's head.

"So Nic, what is your good news", Joey asks smiling at her.

"Next month Heather is launching the 'Tiff & Cinder' gym line that I designed and she's going to be introducing me to her designer friends", Nicole answers nearly bursting with happiness.

"Well congratulation Nic", Joey crows, happy for the teenager.

"Well done Nicole", Charlie congratulates her.

"Your designs are wonderful, Nic", Jade enthusiastically touts before giving her a quick hug.

"You have an amazing talent there sweetie", Storm kindly states and give her hug after Jade has finishes hugging her.

"Thanks guys", Nicole shyly murmurs, blushing from all the attention.

Just then Joey catches sight a quick glint of light that bounced off something on Jade. Joey then scrutinises Jade more closely before releasing her hold on Ruby and taking a hold of Jade's hand. Raising Jade's hand, Joey dryly asks, "so what have we got here?"

Ruby whips around to find out what has got Joey so interested, "my god, no way", she exclaims as she looks at the beautiful three diamond stone engagement ring. The centred stone is a 1.5 carat E colour, VS2 clarity brilliant cut diamond with two .25 carat FIB colour VS2 clarity pear cut blue diamonds. All wonderfully housed in 18 carat rose gold four prong setting with a band width of 2.52 millimetres. She then looks at Jade, "when did our Stormy propose to you", Ruby impatiently demands to know.

"Actually Rubes, Jade proposed to me about half an hour ago", Storm answers with mirth bubbling her voice as she holds up her left hand.

Ruby grabs Storm's left hand and pulls it to her so she can get a better look at the engagement ring Jade had given her. The ring is a tri gem culvert designed engagement ring that is made of a five millimetres width platinum band. The ring has polished platinum edges with matte satin platinum finish. The ring features a centred G-H colour brilliant cut .05 carat alexandrite gemstone with two FDVB colour, VS1 clarity brilliant cut blue diamonds with a total diamond weight of .26 carat set in a hammered set design. "Wow, nice. But that isn't an emerald, so what kind of stone is it", Ruby curiously enquires.

"It's an alexandrite gem stone", Jade happily informs her.

"Isn't alexandrite a mauve purple colour", Nicole asks slightly frowning.

"That's the colour of the manmade ones. The natural ones are this colour. Under natural lighting it is green, but under artificial light it turns red. It's one of Gemini's birthstones, and with Gemini being the sign of the twins, and the stone changing colours, I thought it was perfect gem for her engagement ring", Jade contently explains.

"And the blue diamonds means", Charlie queries.

"Peace, serenity and love", Jade lovingly answers.

"Gees another sappy romantics", Ruby sardonically expresses.

"And you're not Rubes", Joey enquires in a challenging manner.

"Yes she is", Nicole mirthfully answers and tenderly kisses her girlfriend on her cheek.

"Nic, sshh", Ruby whines as the adults all laugh. Ruby then drags Storm over to the stove and turns on the range light and sticks Storm's left hand under in. Ruby watches in fascination as the alexandrite turns from green to red. "Wow that's way cool", she utters in amazement.

The other join them to look at Storm's engagement ring. "You done good, Jade", Joey tells her smiling.

"Yes she did", Charlie happily agrees with her fiancée, she then leans in and give her a soft kiss on Joey's cheek.

"So Storm, why is it that you just happen to have an engagement ring for Jade on the day she proposed to you", Nicole curiously asks.

"Yeah my Stormy, why is that", Ruby comments frowning.

"Because I've had the ring for a while now. And I was waiting for Jade to feel secure and safe in our relationship before I ask her to marry me", Storm calmly explains.

"Aww, that so sweet", Charlie utters smirking at Storm.

They then all had eaten their breakfast and went off to work and school.

* * *

><p>Now at the Renee`'s restaurant, Joey walks in to see, Charlie, Storm, Jade, Ruby, Nicole, Leah, Miles, Martha and Casey all seated in the corner tables near one of the large windows overlooking the beach. Joey walks over to Charlie and hears Leah chuckle and say, "youse are all a bunch of soppy romantics." Having just been told what had transpired at the beach house this morning.<p>

"Yes we are", Joey happily utters as she learns down and gives Charlie a soft kiss on lips. "Hi", she lovely whispers, before taking a seat next to her.

"Hey you", Charlie adoringly answers smiling at her fiancée.

"I hear congratulations are in order Joey. You're going to finally made and honest woman of Charlie", Miles happily remarks.

"Yup, no more living in sin", Joey chuckles.

"Aunty Colleen will be pleased, your house won't be a den of wickedness", Martha laughs.

"I wouldn't go that far", Ruby blurts out.

"Ruby", Charlie utter in shock.

"What, you all will still be a bunch of nymphos", Ruby grumpily touts, while ours laugh at this comment.

"So Joey, where's Brett, Aden and Marilyn? I thought they were coming with you", Casey mildly asks interrupting any fighting between mother and daughter.

"They're going to be a bit late. Brett's finishing putting a motor back together. Marilyn will be here after she finishes doing a reading. And Aden dropped me here on his way to picking up our paint order. And when he's done that, he'll be coming straight back here", Joey politely answers.

"I see", Casey soft responds. "Joey I just want to thank, you, Alf and Aden again for adding to your business, boat repairs. Brett is loving working for youse, fixing motors and alike", she gratefully utters. Brett's old work was getting him down and Casey was scared that he was falling into depression.

"What are family's for", Joey kindly remarks. She had saw that Brett was becoming depressed because he hated his old job. And when she saw how happy he was after he and Storm had fixed a tourist's boat engine because they thought fixing boats was part of what the 'Bait Shop' did. It was a logical conclusion that they should investigate the feasibility of adding such an adventure to their business and employ Brett to run it.

"A helluva lot more than giving them a job", Ruby feistily spouts.

"So true", Leah firmly concurs.

"So then we'll drink to love, family, happiness and to Charlie's birthday", Renee` happily proposes as she pours everyone a glass of 'Klug 1988 Brut Vintage' champagne.

Cheers go around the tables and then everyone wishes Charlie a happy birthday. Just as the wishes go around the table, Aden, Brett and Marilyn walk up to the reserved tables. "I can't believe you started the celebration without me, the life of the party", Aden bluntly touts feigning a forlorn disappointed look on his face.

"Life of the party! Don't you mean clown of the party", Ruby tartly retorts.

"Oi, that's not nice Ruby", Aden gruffly responds.

"Who said Ruby was nice", Casey teases.

"I beg your pardon, I am too nice", Ruby retorts offended.

"But where are the clowns? Quick, send in the clowns. Don't bother, they're here", Storm mirthfully sings and laughter then can be heard around the tables.

"Oh you are so not funny", Ruby grumbles then pokes her tongue out at Storm. Storm quickly learns over the table, cups her face and kisses swiftly her on the lips. Again more laughter is heard around the tables.

"I see Ruby forgot the kiss me quick rule", Jamie chuckles as she joins the group. "Charlie, happy birthday. Georgy asked me to pass on her wishes and to give you our present before she fell asleep", she happily wishes and hands Charlie the present.

Charlie unwraps the present to find a 'Pussy Magnet', a 'Dead Fred – Pen holder', a 'Self Stirring Coffee Mug', a 'Daily Mood Desktop Flipchart' and a 'Caffeine Molecule T-Shirt'. "I see Georgia thought your desk at work needed updating", Joey chuckles looking at Charlie's gifts.

"So it seems", Charlie dryly replies. "Thanks Jamie", she warmly says to her.

"Yes you can blame Georgy for the presents, she chose them", Jamie laughs.

"Definitely Georgia's dry sense of humour", Leah agrees. Leah, VJ and Miles had given Charlie a voucher to the Yabbie Creek Health Spa, which included a full body massage, a facial, a scalp massage and a manicure.

"It's nice to see her coming out of her shell", Martha happily states. "Happy birthday Charlie. This is from me, Roman, Aden and Renee`", she utters smiling and handing Charlie a card.

Charlie opens the humour card and snorts what the funny message, then she sees a Red Balloon voucher for a 'Turbo Rally Drive 17 laps'. "Wow, thanks guys", Charlie happily responds. She is definitely looking forward to using this voucher.

"You're welcome. Georgia told us just how much you love hooning through the bush. Especially when you think Rubes is in danger", Aden quips grinning at Charlie.

"Yeah and all she could yell at me is that I was going to kill us", Charlie rudely snorts.

"Hence no Georgia beside you and a car that is packed with safety equipment and a professional rally driver right beside you", Renee` lightly states with mirth shining in her eyes.

"Charlie my present is a tarot reading for you. And Mr Stewart, I mean Alf and I got you this small gift", Marilyn rambles slightly embarrassed as she hands Charlie the gift.

Charlie opens the card with another voucher inside, this time it is for a dinner for two at the 'Lakes View Inn' over at Reefton Lakes. Charlie is now very grateful that she and Angelo never got to go on their date there. He had chucked a tantrum when Charlie told him she had to cancel due to her filling in for a sick Ben Harper. Hence they never got to go and he refused to take her there because he had to cancel and it would have been too embarrassing for him to rebook. "Thanks Marilyn, it's a lovely gift", she warmly tells her.

"Happy birthday Charlie", Casey merrily states handing her, Brett and her present. It is an 'ELIZABETH ARDEN- 5th AVENUE' gift set, that contains, Perfume Spray EDP 75 millilitres, Perfume scented Body Lotion 100 millilitres, Perfume Scented Shower gel 10 millilitres and Perfume Parfum Extract 3.7 millilitres.

"Ooo, very nice, thank you", Charlie happily responds smiling.

"So what did my sister and Jade give you", Renee` curiously asks.

"We got her a 'Ghost Tour of Historic Rocks District' at night", Jade mildly answers.

"Storm", a choir of voices say in unison.

"Sorry to disappoint, but it was little Miss Macabre here who got the gift", Storm smugly responds pointing to Jade. "I was going for the 'Tiger Moth Flight Scenic Flight', but Jade said she wanted something Charlie and Joey could experience together", she simply explains.

"So Joey, what did you give Charlie for her birthday", Aden asks suggestively wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Yes several of those and an 'Adina ladies Oceaneer NK117' watch in yellow gold and rhodium finish", Joey sweetly answers.

"Oh god", Charlie softly chokes out at Joey confirming to everyone that Joey made her orgasm several times from their birthday lovemaking. This causes Joey to giggle.

"Ya such a skite Miss Thang", Aden huffs at Joey's admission.

"Well you started it. And I was only answering you truthfully", Joey tosses back at him. Giggling is heard around the tables.

"Okay I think it's time to order", Renee` interjects handing everyone a menu.

"Yes I agree", Leah gratefully concurs as she looks over the menu.

Charlie takes this time to nervously whisper into Joey's ear, "this is for you gorgeous. I went and got it before I came here." She hands Joey a black ring case nearly under the table so no one can see.

Joey hesitant takes the ring case from Charlie and slowly opens it to find a beautiful 'Shooting Star' diamond engagement ring. Looking up and turning her face to Charlie, Joey smiles brightly and kisses Charlie softly on her lips. She then murmurs, "its beautiful baby."

"I'm glad you like it", Charlie softly whispers as she takes the ring out and places it on Joey's left ring finger.

"I love it honey", Joey quietly utters and kisses Charlie again.

"Oi you two, stop with the kissing and look at the menu", Martha calls out with mirth in her voice.

Ruby turns to look at them due to her sitting on Charlie's right side while Joey is sitting on Charlie's left. Ruby sees the ring on Joey's finger and smiles, happy that her mum had gone out and brought the engagement she had been looking at for a couple of weeks. Then Ruby's expression turns thoughtful as she looks around the table and sees clearly Storm and Jade's engagement rings on their fingers. She then huffs loudly, "oh for god sake, are you all blind!"

"What are you talking about Ruby", Miles asks mystified. Everybody else is staring at her in bafflement.

"I'm talking about this", Ruby grumbles in frustration as she leans over and lifts up Storm's hand from off the table, to show everyone the ring.

"Oh my god! Congratulations you guys", Leah excitingly exclaims getting out of her chair and rushing around the other side of the tables to give Storm and Jade hugs and kisses. She then takes a closer look at their engagement rings.

"And while you're close Leah, you should take a look at the ring Charlie got Joey", Ruby nonchalantly comments.

"What", Leah blurts out and gaps Joey's hand to see her engagement ring. "Oh my, it's lovely", she utter admiring Joey's ring.

"Well Charlz, there's no flies on you. That was quick", Jade laughs as she leans across the table to take a look at Joey's ring. "Well this is very Joey. Sailors navigate by the stars", she warmly touts.

"Another ring with a meaning to it", Nicole chuckles.

"What are you on about Nic", Aden asks slightly confused.

"She means, Storm and Jade's rings", Ruby blandly replies. "Each had them made for a specific meaning", she casually finishes off. Ruby then looks at Storm who is giving her a stony face. "Yeah I know you wanted the day to be about Charlie and Joey. But how long would've it have taken Renee` to spot your rings? Then the cat would've been out of the bag", Ruby babbles uncomfortable by the unimpressed stare Storm is giving her.

"Storm leave her be. She's right, I would have noticed before we'd finish lunch", Renee scolds her sister coming to Ruby's defence. "Congratulations sis", she warmly utters giving her sister a hug before giving Jade a hug.

"So a triple celebration, the engagements of Joey and Charlie and Storm and Jade. And Charlie turning old", Aden happily crows.

"I beg your pardon, I'm not old", Charlie growls, she is totally affronted by Aden's suggestion that she is old.

"Watch it Ade. My cougar isn't old", Joey cheekily responds and throws her bread roll at him, which he easily catches and puts it next to his roll.

"Your cougar? Thanks sweetheart", Charlie huffs unimpressed.

"Well technically you are her cougar Charlz. She's half your age plus eight", Jade mildly informs Charlie.

"And that makes it heaps better does it", Charlie scoffs and suck through her teeth.

"Well Stormy's my cougar and you don't hear her complaining", Jade sweetly retorts and smiles at her fiancée.

"I do believe Charlie is complaining about being referred to as old, then being referred to as Joey's cougar", Storm calmly remarks. "And Aden Charlie is going to retain her youthful appearance longer then you because she looks after her skin much better than you", she mildly touts.

"And what does what mean", Aden suspiciously asks.

"It means, while Charlie looks youthful for her age. While you my friend, who is being battered by the elements and doing nothing really to counter the effects, are starting to look older than your twenty one years", Storm patiently explains.

"I am not", Aden counters in a blasé manner. He then looks at Storm who gives him a steady stare. "Ren I'm not am I. Storm's just messing with me isn't she", he asks unsure.

"Hon I keep tell you to slip, slop, slap. And to use the moisturiser I got you to use after you shower", Renee unsympathetically responds.

"I'm a bloke, not a sheila", Aden grumbles.

"Then don't whinge when you start to age prematurely", Renee` sternly remarks then winks. "So sis let me see yours and Jade's engagement rings", she warmly asks as she lifts up her sister's hand. "Wow Jade, you made a beautiful choice", Renee` exclaims admiringly.

"Of course. I always made beautiful choices", Jade cheekily responds as Storm rolls her eyes. Jade leans over and gives Storm a tender kiss. "That's why I proposed to you", she lovingly murmurs.

"Now Jade let me see yours", Renee` lightly demands. Jade holds out her hand to her soon to be sister in law. "Oh Storm, you do have wonderful taste in jewellery", she gusts.

"Amongst other things", Storm quips winking at Jade, then quickly glancing at Joey and Charlie.

After all the women have finished admiring the rings, and the men give there approve, Martha curiously asks Charlie as she takes her seat, "so Charlie, what's happening about Angelo shooting and killing Hugo?"

"At the moment it's in the hands of the Special Crimes and Internal Affairs Unit. So I can't comment on it", Charlie apologetically answers.

"Okay. But Charlie are we still in any danger", Martha fretfully enquires.

"No. With Hugo dead and Eaves in custody, there's no longer a threat to you or Hugo's family", Charlie reassuringly tells her.

"How's Gina doing, Martha", Joey compassionately asks. Even though she never liked Hugo, she does like Gina, Xavier and Brendan. And Tony and Rachel are lovely friends and Harry is such a cute little boy.

"She's devastated because this time she knows that Hugo is dead for real. All he had to do was stay in your fucking protection Charlie, instead of taking off and he'd be still alive! It's just a fucking nightmare now for Gina and Xavier", Martha emotionally vents.

"Well now the healing can start with those involved now in custody", Leah quietly utters.

"It's going to take a while for the scars to start to heal", Charlie sighs. She is wondering what is going to happen to Angelo, with him shooting and killing unarmed and cuffed Hugo. It does not bode well for him.

"But they will heal", Joey assertively states and squeezes Charlie's hand.

"Yes they will", Storm firmly concurs.

"Hey Fox", Jamie nonchalantly calls out to her.

"Yes JT", Storm mildly answers.

"The answer is no", Jamie tells her in a firm voice.

"Why not? You know Georgia is going to be involved", Storm quizzes her. The rest of the group stare at them not knowing what they are talking about.

"Yes, but I don't do speeches and I don't like being the centre of attention either", Jamie honesty answers.

"Yeah I know", Storm reluctantly concedes knowing Jamie is prone to bouts of panic attacks when she is the centre of attention. "I was just hoping, with V already flatly refusing I thought you might agree and you seem to be doing better out in larger groups", she wily utters.

"What the hell are youse two on about", Brett grumpily demands unable to stand being in the dark any longer.

"JT is just letting me know that she's declining to be my best woman", Storm calmly informs him.

"Oh I see. Okay", Brett happily replies now knowing what they are talking about.

"Well Joey already knows I'm her best man. We've had this discussion before", Aden merrily touts.

"Youse did", Charlie squawks flabbergasted.

"We did? When", Joey asks mystified, trying to remember when she and Aden talked about him being her best man.

"Well me being your BGF automatically makes me your best man", Aden merrily explains.

"I see", Joey laconically remarks.

"Well I'm my Charlie's Maid of Honour because her BFF is Leah who will be her Matron of Honour", Ruby firmly declares.

"Hey Storm, why aren't you asking Ren to be your best woman", Aden sternly queries. He hates for his girlfriend to be left out.

"Because she knows that I'd be asking Rennie to be my Maid of Honour", Jade succinctly responds.

"And Sam will be your Matron of Honour", Nicole chimes in.

"Exactly", Jade simply answers.

"So is Brett going to be your groomsmen Jo", Casey remarks more as a statement then as a question.

"Of course and I hope VJ will be our ring bearer", Joey warmly replies.

"Well seems you won't be my best woman, JT, you can be my grooms woman", Storm informs her brooking no argument.

"Charlie will Georgia be one of your bride's maids", Leah curiously asks.

"Of course, I can't leave my partner out of the bridal party", Charlie wickedly replies.

"Please don't dress her in anything hideous", Jamie begs on her girlfriend's behalf.

"Of course she won't be dressed in anything hideous. Heather will be designing the dresses. And I'm sure she'll get Nicole to design suits", Jade assuredly touts.

"She will", Nicole squeaks in confusion.

"Well of course. After you done such a wonderful job on the Tiff & Cinder gym wear line and you being a part of Joey and Charlie's family, who else would she have to design the suits", Jade logically states.

"So Storm, who will you be asking to be your best woman", Marilyn curiously asks.

"I think I'll ask Emily to be my best woman", Storm thoughtfully answers with a grin on her face.

"Who's Emily", Martha enquires intrigued.

"She's one of my FBI friends", Storm answers smiling.

"You've worked with the FBI", Martha utters in surprise.

"I've done some consulting work for them in the past", Storm mildly acknowledges.

"Cool", Casey admiringly remarks.

"Now that's all sorted let's order", Aden keening spouts, which causes groans, eye rolling and agreements being heard around the tables.

* * *

><p>Joey is brought out of her amusing by being arms wrapping around her waist and soft lips pressing gently onto her neck. She glance and smiles seeing that it is her fiancée softly kissing her neck. "Having a good time at yours and Storm's birthday party come engagements party, babe", Joey asks as she slides her left arm around Charlie's waist.<p>

"Yes", Charlie lovingly answers. "You, Ruby, Nicole and Jade did a wonderful job organising it for us", she adoringly states.

"Yeah I think we done good", Joey proudly utters, looking around at the entertainment area which they decorated with party balloons and streamers. The long outdoor table and four outdoor coffee tables have party designed paper tablecloths on them. On the tables there are a variety of nibblies of chips, lollies, dips, biscuits, diced cheese, cabanossi, cocktail onions and cocktail frankfurts. With Alf is cooking up so marinated prawns, Morten Bay bug tails and calamari on their 'Turbo Elite 6 Burner on Side Burner Cart' barbeque at the moment. Joey's eyes then spies the 'Endless Free Standing Grand Bahama Island' outdoor spa pool which has a sliding cover to enclose the top of it. "And later when our guests are gone we can relax in the spa", she purrs seductively in Charlie's ear.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea sweetheart", Charlie murmurs with mischief vocally oozing in her voice.

"What naughty thoughts are you two sharing", Jade cheekily asks the lovers.

"Why? What's it worth to you", Joey sassily challenges as she takes a drink of her beer.

"That depends, if it involves getting naked with you two and Stormy. Then it's worth a whole lot of exceptional orgasms", Jade murmurs in a low sultry voice. This causes Joey to nearly choke on her beer and Charlie to express the 'deer in the headlights' look. "But if not, then it might only be worth me getting Charlz a glass of bubbly", she finishes off a bit louder in a nonchalant manner. "So which is it", Jade keenly requests.

"Well it involves me and Charlie naked in the spa", Joey utter in a mischievous quiet voice.

"And youse aren't inviting me and Stormy. I'm crushed", Jade retorts quietly in her little kids voice and pouts.

"Why are you crushed honey", Storm politely asks walking up to them and slipping her right arms around her fiancée's waist and hands Charlie a glass of Dom Perignon.

"Thanks honey", Charlie softly utters, taking the glass from Storm.

"Because Joey and Charlie are going to play naked in the spa by themselves", Jade softly responds glumly as she puts her arm around Storm's waist.

"Ah", Storm comments in understanding. "Well maybe they need some alone time", she offers a reasonable explanation as to why their lovers are going to go off by themselves.

"I don't care, it's not fair", Jade grumpily states. "This is the first night Charlie hasn't had to work this week! And Ruby will be occupied with Nicole so she won't be up our bums and sharing a bed with Joey, like she has every night this week. So I was hoping for some of 'us' time when everyone buggers off", she frustratingly growls in a low voice.

"Well I think because of all of that, Joey wants some 'me' time with Charlie", Storm rationally responds with a slight grin on her face.

"Yes, that is exactly what I need, Doc", Joey states, grateful to Storm for saying so.

"I also need some 'us' time", Jade sullenly murmurs.

"Well maybe after our girls have finished in the spa, they might like to join us in our room. That is if they're not too tired from their naked play in the spa", Storm suggestively voices in her low husky voice.

"That would be nice", Jade purrs with a feral wicked grin spreading across her face.

Before any more suggestive banter can continue between the lovers, Georgia stomps over to them. "Charlie, what the fuck is all this talk about me in a frilly orange bride's maids dress", she angrily rants glaring at her boss.

"I don't know, you've got me", Charlie replies mystified.

"Georgy you'd look lovely in a frilly orange dress", Jade mirthfully chirps.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in anything orange", Georgia growls.

"Georgia, Heather and I haven't even talked about any of the bridal dresses. Did she tell you that the bride's maid dresses are going to be orange", Charlie asks trying to find out who told her partner about the colour of the dresses.

"No I haven't spoken to Georgia about the dresses. Because I haven't even started thinking about what kind of designs I'm going to use, let alone the colour schemes", Heather lightly comments joining the group of women.

"So if Heather here didn't tell you about the bride's maid dresses being orange and frilly Georgia, who did", Joey curiously enquires.

Turn to her left, Georgia points out Leah, Rachel and Martha, who are all looking in their direction laughing. "Oh ha ha, very fucking funny. Youse will keep", Georgia tartly blasts.

"Well Georgy, you do know that the bride's maid dresses are traditionally made hideous so they don't out shine the bride's dress", Rachel calls back giggling.

"Well it's good that my wife's not a traditionalist, so the bride's maid dresses with be gorgeous originals", Veronika proudly crows coming to both Heather and Georgia's defence.

"Thanks sweetheart", Heather coos and lightly kiss her wife on her lips. "So ladies, on the topic of the bridal gown and bride's maids dresses, I'll need about three months' notice prior to the actual wedding days", she finishes off in her business tone.

"Oh didn't they tell you H, they are having a double wedding, so there will be only one date", Jamie laconically drops on them, as she joins the group. "Here ya go Fox", she mildly states handing Storm a beer, before slipping an arm around Georgia's waist.

"Thanks", Storm gratefully replies smirking at Jamie just before the air around them explodes in unison of loud confusion and profanity.

"What the fuck", Jade exclaims glaring at Jamie.

"When was this, bloody well decided", Joey snarls pointedly staring at Storm.

"Said what", Charlie squawks confused.

"Oh that's a great idea", a heavily pregnant Sam excitedly responds. "Because everyone will be able to be there, instead of probably only being able to come to just one", she touts her reasoning.

"Why wouldn't people come to both weddings", Jade asks in a slight annoyed manner and tapping one foot.

"Not being able to get the time off for both weddings and affordability sis. Not everyone is financially well off", Sam points out in an even voice.

"I suppose you have a point", Jade begrudgingly concedes.

"Yeah that may be the case. But I bloody well want to know who told you we were having a double wedding", Joey feistily interjects, still staring hard at Storm. She hates when decisions that affects her are made without her consultation.

"No Jo, it wasn't Fox who told me. Your best man and groomsman are telling people that youse are having a joint wedding", Jamie informs her, coming to Storm's defence.

"Oh are they now! Well I better go set them straight", Joey voices in a hard tone. "And Doc, I'm sorry for thinking it was you who told JT", she sheepishly adds.

"Logan I've learnt my lessons about making decisions that affect you without discussing them with you first", Storm responds mildly.

"So have I", Charlie hastily adds.

"I think most of us have", Leah states chuckling, remembering Joey's infamous rants. Joey blushes in embarrassment with her recalling the times she blasted Charlie and Storm.

"I'm just glad surprises don't count", Jade crows smirking at Joey. Who turns a deeper shade of red at the thoughts of Jade's type of surprises.

"Yes well", Joey croaks clearing her throat. "I'm just going to set my BGF and brother straight about their plan of a double wedding", Joey growls and stalks off over to Aden and Brett.

"Says the woman with the huge curve", Sam cheekily comments. This causes laughter around the group of women.

"Go get'em tiger", Casey laughingly calls out, watching Joey go.

"I better made sure there is something left of them, cause she'd hate to have the job of trying to find a new best man and groomsman", Storm remarks with mirth in her voice.

"Just don't get caught in our Jo-Jo's sights, hon", Jade giggles before she gives Storm a quick kiss.

"Yup I know, duck and weave, duck and weave", Storm laughs as she mimic the boxing steps. Then she moves quickly to try and keep Joey from laying into Aden and Brett too much because it is Charlie, her's and their engagement party after all.

"Speaking of 'duck and weave', has Tony found somewhere to hold the girls boxing classes yet, Rachel", Marilyn politely enquires.

"Yes", Rachel answers with frustration in her voice. "Martha here as generously donated the use of her barn for the classes", she finishes off with slight annoyance in her voice.

"I take it you're not keen on the classes", Charlie states in interest. She wonders why Rachel would be against girls learning some self-defence and getting some exercise.

"Charlie being a doctor, I've seen several cases of traumatic brain injuries caused to boxers by repeated hits to the head. And also in the case of female boxers, repeated hits to the abdomen can cause internal and reproductive damage and in some cases the damage is permanent", Rachel frustrating spouts.

"Rachel, Tony will have the girls wearing protective equipment when they're sparring", Jade reassuringly tries to soothe her.

"It only takes one punch! And what happens if one of the girls get hurt like that, Jade", Rachel irately states. She has had this argument with Tony and all he said was that he would sort out the insurance before he starts the classes, like that is going to solve everything!

"Rach, we will make sure that all the girls and their parents, know the risks involved with this sport. And we'll make it as safe as we can. But there is always going to be risks involved just like all sports", Jade reasons in a calm manner.

"I know you all think I'm overreacting, but I'd said the same thing to Tony when he was teaching Xavier how to box", Rachel responds in a slightly exasperated manner. "I think the sport is barbaric and should be band", she adds aggravated.

"And that's what makes you a wonderful doctor Rach. Because you want to keep everyone safe from harm", Leah compassionately remarks giving Rachel a tight side hug. With murmurs of agreement going around the group.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile an irate Joey pounces on Aden and Brett who are standing with the men near the fridge and barbeque. She pokes Aden in the chest and harshly states, "And what this shit I'm hearing from you and Brett about a double wedding!" Storm puts a calming hand on Joey's shoulder.<p>

"Well you see Jo, with me being your best man, it means I have to look after you. And I got to thinking about our business and how we can't really afford the time off for two weddings. That's when I came up with a solution, why not have a double wedding", Aden thoughtfully starts to explain. "So I ran the idea past Brett, him being your brother and all. And he agreed that it was a great idea. Then I floated the idea to Jamie, because until Emily gets here she'll be look out for Storm, and she thought it an interesting proposal", he finishes of impressed with his idea. He gives both Joey and Storm a big satisfying grin.

"I don't know what to say", Joey utters in disbelief.

"I know, it's a great idea huh", Aden proudly comments.

"And when were you going to tell me about your great idea", she pointedly demands.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow arvo, after I finished work", Aden happily informs her. "By then Ren would have found out what Ruby, Leah and Sam thought of my idea", he sweetly adds.

"Because they're all looking after Charlie and Jade", Joey deduces giving Aden a pained expression.

"Exactly", Aden responds pleased that Joey got it.

"I don't know whether to be happy that you put so much thought into this. Or be mad at you for not discussing it with us, meaning me, Charlie, Storm and Jade first", Joey remarks in a state of bewilderment.

"Jo I was only thing what would be best for all concerned, like a wonderful best man and BGF would do", Aden replies using his little voice and pouting. He then bats his eye lids at her for good measure and hugs her around the shoulders one armed.

"You're such a dag, you know that", Joey huff in defeat.

"More like a flamin' galah if you ask me", Alf gruffly chimes in.

"Yeah but Joey love me", Aden cheekily states. Joey shakes her head and rolls her eyes at this comment.

"That maybe Aden, but to set you straight, the best man and groomsman only look after the groom on their bucks night, the night before the wedding and to make sure they turn up to the wedding on time", Storm bluntly comments.

"Yes I know, but me looking after Jo from now to the day of the wedding makes me, the bestest best man ever", Aden happily quips.

"It makes you flamin' pain in Joey's bum, you mean", Alf snorts as he continues to barbeque the food. This causes laughter amongst the men.

"No it makes him a sly dog for getting out of the tongue lashing he was going to get for tell people that the girls were having a double wedding", Miles laconically states then he takes a swig of his beer.

"I call that creative thinking", Tony remarks chuckling.

"I call it pure arse", Roman blandly states.

"I call it a bet to see if Aden could get away with making a decision for Joey without her kicking his arse", Storm sardonically retorts.

Joey looks around at the men who all, except Alf, look guilty as charged. "Oh I see! Well for making that bet my best man, you and my darling brother can do the Sunday charter, while I have another day off work", Joey blasts, then turns on her heels and stalks away from the men leaving Aden and Brett gobsmacked.

* * *

><p>Later that night after their guests have finally left, Charlie and Joey slide the cover to the side of the spa and Charlie turns it on. Joey clicks the two legs down so the cover now acts as table. Charlie goes over to the closest coffee table and picks up the two champaign flutes and bottle of champaign she placed there earlier. She then places them on the spa cover and pours champaign in each glass, then she picks them up and hands a glass to Joey. "Happy engagement sweetheart", Charlie softly utters as she clicks her glass to Joey's.<p>

"Happy engagement babe", Joey lovingly reciprocates. They then take a sip of their drinks.

Next Charlie takes Joey's drink off her and places both glasses on the spa cover. Then she and Joey remove their microfibre bath robes of 'Carolina Blue' and 'Fern Green'. Once they have taken off their robes, the silvery moonlight dances over each woman's naked flesh. They then climb in to the spa, where upon Joey grabs their glasses of champaign and hands Charlie a glass. They drink their champaign in a comfortable silence, the only sounds heard are coming from the hot bubbling water of the spa and the sound of the surf breaking on the sand. Joey lies back into Charlie's arms, resting her head on Charlie's shoulder sipping her drink.

After they have finished their drinks, Joey takes them and places them next to the champaign bottle on the spa cover. Turning she smiles sweetly at her girlfriend before returning to her. Joey then draws Charlie closer to her, then brings her hands to Charlie's face and with both hands cupping her face. Joey slowly leans down and lightly kisses Charlie's soft silky lips. Charlie puts a hand on the back of Joey's neck when she feels Joey drawing away from her lips.

Charlie returns Joey's kiss, and softly brushes her tongue a long Joey's lips. Joey responds by opens her lips and sliding her tongue out to touch Charlie's tongue. Charlie reaches out with her other hand putting on Joey's hip and tugs Joey to her. Joey kneels between Charlie's legs, places her hands on Charlie's hips, and pulls her to her. Charlie wraps her legs around Joey's hips and smiles at her. "Hello gorgeous", Joey lustfully murmurs. Charlie brings her arm hand up from Joey's hip to her neck and laces her fingers together.

"Hey beautiful", Charlie huskily replies, with desire slowly burning in her eyes. Charlie then leans in capturing Joey's lips, and hungrily kisses her. Joey responds just as hungrily, darting her tongue into Charlie's open mouth, they both moan in delight. Joey skates her hands up the sides of Charlie's body until she reaches armpits. Joey then slides her hands across Charlie's chest and cups her magnificent breasts. Charlie moans again at Joey touch as Joey gently kneads Charlie's heavenly breasts.

Charlie unlaces her fingers, and then she glides her hands down Joey's neck to her shoulders and then down Joey's chest to her breast where she cups Joey's naked breasts. With her thumbs, Charlie softly circles her fiancée's hardening nipples. Joey tears her mouth from Charlie's and exclaims, "oh fuck yes!"

Charlie moves her mouth to Joey's sensitive neck where she kisses, lips and nips up and down Joey's neck. Joey makes little purring noise as Charlie's lips, tongue and teeth assault her neck. While Charlie is busy with Joey's neck and breasts, Joey slides her hands around to Charlie's back, then she brings their torsos together. Joey and Charlie feel each other's breasts touching each other's. Joey slides a hand up to the back of Charlie's head and pulls Charlie's head away from her neck. Joey then seizes Charlie's lips and kisses her passionately, which causes an intense throbbing between their legs. Charlie starts to roll her hips as Joey's tongue darts inside her mouth. Charlie moans into Joey's mouth as she slides her hands down Joey's slick back to grasp her arse as she moves her legs from around Joey's hips. Charlie squeezes Joeys bum cheeks while continuing to grind into Joey's pelvic area to create some fiction on her throbbing clit.

Joey groans and breaks their kiss, but soon kisses from Charlie's chin down her neck. Joey's feverish kisses descends to Charlie's breasts, where she with the tip of her tongue circles Charlie's aureoles before curling her tongue around Charlie's sensitive nipples. "Oh my fucking god", Charlie cries out in pleasure as she brings her hands up to weave them through Joey's hair to hold her to her.

Joey then blows a breath on one of Charlie's stiffening nipples cause her to shudder with desire. "Joey please", Charlie pleads pushing Joey's head to her breast. Joey chuckles, then takes Charlie's nipple in her mouth, and gently suckles it. Charlie closes her eyes and loudly sighs in rapture. Joey takes turns in sucking, flicking, licking and nipping Charlie's hard nipples. While her mouth is on one nipple her hand and fingers knead, stroke, rub and twist the other. And all the while Charlie vocalises her heavenly delight in Joey's talented skilled mouth and fingers.

After what she deems enough breast play, Joey slowly kisses and licks down Charlie fabulous toned body. As Joey reaches Charlie's belly button she slips her tongue in it, then gently nips it. Joey hands slide down from Charlie's breasts to her stomach, licking her lips, Joey moves her hands under Charlie's bum and lifts her up. Joey then brings her mouth to blow a cool breath over Charlie's hot aching centre. Charlie's cries out, lifting her hips higher bringing her throbbing pussy close to Joey's mouth.

Charlie braces herself on her arms as Joey slides her legs over her shoulders. Joey then grips Charlie's hips and lowers her mouth to Charlie's very wet hot pussy. Flattening her tongue, Joey takes a slow lick from the bottom of Charlie's slit to just below her clit. Charlie moans and thrusts her hips. Joey's runs her tongue around Charlie's inner folds, marvelling at how ready Charlie is for her. Joey snakes her tongue inside Charlie honey pot, finding tight and tasty.

Charlie tosses back her head and thrusts her hips in a desperate rhythm to get Joey to touch the right place to take her over the edge. "Joey please", Charlie begs loudly. On hearing, her fiancée's frantic begging, Joey moves her right hand to the top of her apex and slips her finger down onto Charlie's eagerly humming clit. As Joey's finger rhythmically rubs Charlie's clit, Joey curves her tongue and strokes Charlie's g-spot. Charlie's eyes roll back into her head as she comes hard onto Joey's tongue screaming, "fuck Joey!" Joey gently sucks and licks Charlie's delicious pussy, making sure is gets every last drop of Charlie's lovely cream. This in turn causes mini orgasms to shudder through Charlie.

As Charlie comes down from her high, Joey slowly lowers Charlie's body, kissing it as she does this. When she reaches, Charlie's breasts she gives her nipples a slow long suckle before continuing to kiss up to Charlie's throat. Joey licks and kisses up Charlie's chin, then she kisses Charlie's bottom lip before giving her a deep sensual kiss. Charlie tastes herself on Joey's tongue as she sucks on Joey's tongue. Moaning they draws a part, they gaze at one another with Joey having a smug grin on her face.

Charlie returns Joey's grin and promptly purrs, "my turn!" With that, Charlie lifts up, bringing them to a standing position, where she then walks them to the other side of the spa. Once there Charlie backs Joey to the side and thrusts her thigh between Joey's legs. Joey yelps in surprise, with Charlie then crushing their bodies together and then she sucks on the pulse point of Joey's neck.

"Oh god", Joey moans in blissful longing as she holds Charlie's head to her. Charlie rocks her thigh into Joey as Joey's hips slide up and down Charlie's thigh. Charlie lowers her head to Joey small pert breasts as she replaces her thigh with her hand. Joey puts one of her legs over Charlie's hips as Charlie's fingers slip between Joey's leg to start to work their magic on Joey's fully engorge throbbing clit. Between Charlie's mouth ardently sucking her painfully hard nipples and her torturous teasing of her clit, Joey growls, "Charlie stop fucking teasing me!"

Charlie looks up at her lover's frustrated face and purrs, "want me inside you?"

"Yes", Joey's hiss through gritted teeth as Charlie's continues her slow teasing.

"Fast or slow", Charlie seductively murmurs.

"Fast", Joey demands as Charlie fingers slide down to her opening.

"Your wish is my command sweetheart", Charlie's husky voice slides over Joey skin like silk. And with that, Charlie thrusts two fingers inside to Joey and she start to pump them in and out of Joey quickly. Joey howls in pleasure as her hips thrusts furiously matches Charlie's pace. As their rhythm falls in sync, Joey pleads, "faster babe!"

Spurred on by Joey's desperate pleads, Charlie thrusts faster causing her to go deeper into Joey. Joey cries out, "I'm close baby!"

Charlie curve her fingers, brings her mouth back to Charlie's nipple, sucking, and gently biting it. Charlie feels light tremors around her fingers, then all of a sudden, Joey's core muscles clamp around her fingers. Joey bucks and comes screaming, "Oh god Charlie!"

Charlie gently and slowly pumps in and out of Joey, riding her through her orgasm. After her fiancée comes down, Charlie carefully removes her fingers, Joey whimper instantly missing them. Charlie kisses Joey softly as Joey wraps her arms around Charlie and hugs her. "God I love you", Joey lovingly declares.

Charlie gazes in to Joey loving eyes, "I love you too sweetheart", she adoringly responds and then she passionately kisses Joey. Drawing slowly out of their kiss, Charlie murmurs against Joey soft lips, "you think Doc and Jade will still be awake?"

"Why don't we go and check", Joey mischievously utters.

With that they turn off the spa and climb out of the spa. Putting their bath robes back on, Charlie grabs the bottle of champaign and the glasses, while Joey folds the legs up under the spa cover and slides it back over the outdoor spa pool. Then taking the bottle of champaign from Charlie, Joey then takes Charlie hands as they then walk off to find out if Storm and Jade are still awake.


	109. Chapter 109

_G'day all, this chapter is for Silvermoonlight GJ who read a lot of the story quickly, thank you for all the reviews :0) Also SkyMary21 I hope you like the last part ;0) Please enjoy :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 109

Charlie moans with pleasure as the knowing tongue slowly explores her wet wanting opening. Charlie arches her back and slides her right hand underneath the doona and place it on the back of the head trying to get her lover to guide her tongue inside of her. As she feels the talented tongue slowly enter her, her bedroom door is abruptly opened by her disgruntled daughter, who stomps into the room. "Charlie you need tell that Penn wanker to leave Nicole alone", Ruby angrily rants as she comes through the door.

"Ruby", Charlie squawks in dismay, pulling the doona up from where it was lying across her stomach, to cover her naked breasts. "Do you mind", she shrieks indignantly.

"What the hell are you talking about", Ruby asks irritated. Then she sees a lump under the doona between Charlie's legs. "Oh god. Well if you and Joey were going for it, why wasn't your door locked", she huffs slightly embarrassed.

"It was closed! So why didn't you at least had the common courtesy to knock", Charlie hits back annoyed.

"Well of late the whole house is usually locked up when youse are having sex", Ruby exclaims loudly in a defensive manner. "So Joey are you gunna come out from under there", she asks in a cranky voice. Ruby waits a bit however the lump stays where it is. "Well", Ruby remarks impatiently.

"Oh fuck", Charlie softly groans as the tongue starts to continue what it was doing before Ruby entered the room.

"What the hell! Joey, I'm still in here", Ruby squawks in disbelief.

"Maybe that's the point Rubes", a velvet robed clad Jade mirthfully comments. She puts an arm around Ruby's shoulders and turns the teen around. "Let's leave your mum to enjoy her day off, shall we", she gently but firmly states leading Ruby out of the room and closes the door.

"Oh god yes", Charlie blissfully murmurs and arches her back as the tongue slides in and out of her.

Charlie hears a chuckle and turns her head towards the laugh, she watches as Joey moves out of the ensuite and heads towards her. Joey crawls onto the bed and comes over to Charlie and gives her a deep passionate kiss. As she kisses Charlie, she pulls the covers down so that they are now resting back on Charlie's stomach. Joey then trails her fingertips from Charlie stomach up between Charlie's breasts. Charlie moans loud into Joey's mouth from the sensation of Joey's fingertips and from Storm's tongue.

Joey draws out of their kiss and runs her right hand up to cup the side Charlie's face. She then starts to kiss along Charlie's jawline to her ear. There, with the tip of her tongue, Joey traces the outside of her ear. When she get to the bottom she gently takes the lobe into her mouth and sucks on it. This draws a moan of delight from Charlie's lips. Joey then releases Charlie's earlobe and kisses down her neck to then suck on her pulse point. Whilst this is happening, Joey slowly slides her hand down to Charlie's left breast, where she starts to roll, squeeze and tease Charlie's nipple. "Oh fuck yes", Charlie exclaims in pleasure.

She gasps as Joey runs her tongue along her throat from top to bottom, whilst her right thumb glide over Charlie's taut nipple. Charlie grabs Joey's head and runs her fingers through Joey's silky hair as her hips starts to rock. Joey kisses down to between her breasts, her lips move over the smooth richness of Charlie's right breast. She touches the nipple with the tip of her tongue, slowly tasting it, swirling lightly over the top, it becomes swollen and taut. Charlie pushes Joey's head to her breast and arching into Joey, wanting more. Both women's tongue teasing is driving Charlie crazy. "Please Joey, Storm stop teasing me" Charlie exclaims thickly through her pleasure.

Charlie then becomes aware of extra weight on the queen size bed and as she turns to her left, she feels and sees her left harden nipple disappear into Jade warm moist mouth. "Oh my god", Charlie croaks heavily in desire. Joey takes her other nipple in her mouth and gently sucks and tugging whilst her tongue strokes it, they all moan. Over and over Joey and Jade devour, release and circle Charlie nipples. Joey and Jade lets their fingers slide down Charlie's toned stomach, causing more moans and ohs to escape from Charlie's lips. They both teases and caress the skin on Charlie's stomach as Storm tongue fucks her.

Charlie arches into Storm's mouth again making her tongue go even deeper in her. Storm explores her little cavern, feel the inner walls quiver at her touch. Storm slides in and out of her, quicken her pace to match Charlie's undulating hips. All the while Joey and Jade continue to lick, suck and nip Charlie painfully taut nipples and caress stomach to the top of her pubic area. "Please touch me" she breaths. Storm slide her left hand from Charlie's hip and slowly and lightly caresses Charlie's engorged clit. "Don't tease...I'm on fire!" Storm turns on the finger vibrator and increases the pressure on Charlie pulsating clit and is rewarded with "Oohh yes".

Charlie is on the edge, her body starts to tremble, and Storm feels the first tremor on her tongue. Charlie throws back her head and let's go, chanting "fuck sweethearts" over and over. Her body stills and a powerfully orgasm gathers, her hips rise and thrust once; her inner walls tightens around Storm's tongue and she becomes incandescent with her orgasm, "fuck sweethearts", Charlie shrieks. Storm drinks deeply from her, she taste like ambrosia to her as Joey and Jade kiss up to Charlie's neck to her mouth.

Charlie struggles for breath, her heart beating out of her chest and she becomes aware of both Joey and Jade softly kissing her. She returns their kiss feeling amazingly gratified and happy even after being rudely interrupted by her daughter. Charlie then feels her hips being raised and then placed on something soft. She also feels cool air on her pubic area and thighs. Gazing up she see Storm kneeing back onto her thighs with Joey and Jade gently taking hold of her thighs and slowly opening them wider. Storm shuffles a bit until she close to Charlie's beautiful honeyed opening.

Storm pours some lubricant first on her 'cock', then she drizzles some down between Charlie's swollen pussy lips. This causes Charlie to shudder from the cool liquid oozing between her sensitive folds. Storm carefully massages the lube into Charlie hot wet honey pot before teasing Charlie's opening with the head of her 'cock'. "Oh god yes", Charlie breathes in desire. She then feels Joey and Jade once again descend to her tingling nipples to pleasure them once more.

Storm begins by slowly glide her thick shaft into Charlie. She gently does so as to make sure not to shove too roughly into Charlie sensitive opening. Storm does not want to cause Charlie undue pain. Charlie moans quietly, moving her hips with Storm so that they are sliding into each other. Storm alternates between thrusting and rolling her hips as she caresses the fingertip with the finger vibrator across Charlie's throbbing clit, which sends a continuous shiver of pleasure through her.

Sliding into Charlie, Storm thrusts into her in deep, slow strokes as sweat coats both of their bodies. Storm groans in pure delight as she feels Charlie responding to her thrusts. Storm then starts to pump faster into Charlie as she makes sure to lift her hips a little between thrusts. This draws a "oh fuck yes", from Charlie. With a moan, Storm guides her hands under Charlie to grab hold of her hips. She pulled Charlie closer to her and thrusts faster, harder.

Storm slips a hand between her legs and turns on the bullet massager. This causes a shudder in her, as she feels her muscles beginning to tighten. She is now moving close to the edge of her molten orgasm. Storm's strokes begin to become sloppy and start to lose their rhythm. Charlie begins to follow suit due to Storm's wonderful penetration and the extra stimuli from both vibrating massagers. Charlie grips tight to Joey and Jade's hands, "oh god I'm close. Please Storm faster", Charlie pantingly begs. Storm complies by piston faster in and out of Charlie.

Storm lean slightly forward and drives her hip faster into her. "Oh fuck yes", Charlie moans due to Storm's mound now making contact with her clit. Both of Charlie and Storm arch their backs as their muscles begin to contract. Storm hands move slightly as she grips onto Charlie hips tightly as she lean over a bit further and her chest is pushed forward and this causes her 'cock' to go deeper. This in turns draws a groan from Charlie, she grips Joey and Jade's hands tighter as she tries to keep up with Storm's pace. Charlie releases a loud cry as her body shudders violently from her orgasm. Storm continues to fuck her through her orgasm. Charlie rolls her hips as she holds tightly to Joey and Jade's hand as she tries to get closer to Storm wanting her to go deeper, harder.

While Storm is pumping into Charlie, Joey and Jade with the tip of her tongues, circles Charlie's aureoles before curling their tongues around Charlie's nipples. "Oh my fucking god", Charlie cries out in pleasure as her hands tighten their hold onto each of their hands.

Next Joey and Jade blows a breath over both of Charlie's stiffening nipples cause her to shudder with desire. "Sweethearts please", Charlie begs wanting their mouths on her breasts.

They both softly giggle, before each take one of Charlie's nipples back into their mouths, and gently suckles them. Charlie's closes her eyes and loudly sighs in rapture. They takes turns in sucking, flicking, licking and nipping Charlie's nipples. All the while Charlie vocalises her heavenly pleasure in Joey and Jade's gifted oral pleasuring skills.

Storm tightened her grip on Charlie's hips as she thrust faster, slamming her hips forward. She enjoys the sounds that Charlie's is issuing, because they turn her on more. Storm's thrust become deeper, harder, and more desperate as she draws close to her orgasm. "Storm now" Charlie breathlessly growls, as another orgasm rocks her core.

This cause Storm to hurtle over the edge into her own ecstasy crying out, "oh fuck yes Charlie". Storm then gently releases Charlie's hips carefully remove herself from inside her. She then sits back on her knees, "I love you Charlie", she huskily whispers.

"I love you too Doc", Charlie breathily murmurs. Charlie then feels the lightly brushing on hair on her skin as she is passionately kissed on her both mouth lips and her pussy lips. Charlie moans into Jade's mouth as Joey's mouth drinks in Charlie's sweet nectar causing a shiver to run through Charlie.

Joey draws her mouth away from Charlie's honey pot and gazes at the lovely sight. Next she moves between Charlie's legs, trading places with Storm. Then licking her lips, then moves her hands under Charlie's bum and lifts her up. Joey then brings her mouth to blow a cool breath across Charlie's hot aching centre. Charlie tears her mouth from Jade's and cries out, she then raises her hips higher bringing her vibrating clit closer Joey's mouth.

Charlie braces herself on her elbows as Jade moves behind Charlie to kiss, suck, lick and nip her sensitive neck as well as to cups her heavenly breasts and fondle them. Storm shifts Charlie's legs wider to give Joey greater access. Joey then grips Charlie's hips and lowers her mouth to Charlie's wet hot honey pot. Flattening her tongue, Joey takes a slow lick from the bottom of Charlie's slit to just below her clit. Charlie gasps and thrusts her hips. Joey's runs her tongue around Charlie's inner folds, marvelling that Charlie is ready once more. Joey gently guides her tongue inside Charlie, finding her wet and delicious.

Charlie throws back her head and thrusts her hips in a desperation to get Joey to touch her where she needed to be touched to take her over the edge. "Joey please honey", Charlie pleads loudly. On hearing, Charlie's frenetic pleas, Storm moves her left hand to the top of her apex and slips her finger with the vibrator on it down onto Charlie's eagerly humming clit. As Storm's finger rhythmically rubs Charlie's clit, Joey curves her tongue and massages Charlie's g-spot. "Oh my fucking god", Charlie shrieks in pleasure. Charlie's eyes roll back in head as she comes hard on Joey's masterful tongue, screaming, "fuck yes Joey!" Joey then gently sucks and licks Charlie's delicious pussy, making sure is gets every last drop of Charlie's cream as Storm removes her finger from Charlie sensitive clit.

As Charlie comes down from her high, Joey crawls up Charlie's body, kissing it as she goes. When she reaches, Charlie's beautiful breasts she gives her nipples a slow suckle before continuing to kiss up to Charlie's throat. Joey licks and kisses up Charlie's chin, then she kisses Charlie's bottom lip before giving her a deep sensual kiss. Charlie tastes herself on Joey's tongue as she sucks on her tongue. Moaning they draws a part, they gaze at one another with Joey giving Charlie a cheeky grin then she leans up and gives Jade a deep kiss.

As Joey is giving Jade the passionate kiss, Charlie take that opportunity to take Joey breast into her mouth. Joey moans into Jade's mouth as Charlie rolls Joey's nipple in her mouth whilst she moves her right hand to Joey's left breast to gently squeeze it. Joey moans even louder into Jade's mouth when she feels the finger vibrator being rubbed onto her pulsating clit. Next Charlie trades position with her hands and mouth with her left hand now on her right breast and Charlie's mouth on her left breast. Charlie right hand has now joined Storm's left hand. Then she feels their fingers leave her so she whimpers, but soon they are back again, however Charlie's finger as the vibrator on it with Storm's finger teasing her wet opening.

Joey tears her mouth away from Jade's when she feels Storm enter her. First one finger then a second, with Storm pumping in and out at a slowly steady pace. Joey hips start to undulate causing her to rub against Charlie, which in turn cause Charlie to moan around Joey's nipple which she has in her mouth. This sends a pleasant shudder through Joey just as Jade reclaims Joey's lips.

As Storm increases the pace, Joey's hip thrust increase and push down onto Charlie's hand causing them both to feel the vibrator on their clits. Charlie hips start to match tempo with Joey as their orgasms rise within them. Joey grips Jade's hips and starts to ride both Charlie and Storm's hands. With Joey holding on to Jade, the rocking motion causes Charlie to slide against her hot eager centre, this then makes Jade move her hands to Charlie's hips and grip them. Soon all three women are eliciting sounds of pleasure as they near the edges of their orgasms.

Storm's fingers pumps faster in and out of Joey as Joey thrusts faster onto Charlie hand with Charlie hand rubbing faster onto both of them. With this increased pace it rubs onto Jade's centre who is thrusting and rubbing onto Charlie's lower back. They all climax around the same time, each calling out all their names and then collapse into a messy heap.

* * *

><p>Next minute Charlie feels a painful flick to her ear, "what the fuck", Charlie exclaims rubbing her ear as she is brought out of her pleasant memory of yesterday morning.<p>

"I'm glad I've finally got your attention! I've been trying for the last five minutes to get it", Georgia huffs folding her arms.

"Sorry I got a bit distracted", Charlie guiltily replies.

"I don't want to know", Georgia quickly responds.

"Don't worry I'm not about to tell you", Charlie remarks with a smirk forming on her face.

"Good", Georgia replies in relief. "Now what I wanted to let you know is that Detective Constable Wilson from the Special Crimes and Internal Affairs Unit called and he will be hear shortly", she crisply finishes off with a sour look on her.

"Oh, okay", Charlie resignedly utters wondering what decision they have come to in regards to Angelo. Wilson had put everyone at the station through the ringer in regards to the situation with why Hugo was put into their protective custody and not Witness Protections. However that investigation was shut down pretty quickly by Superintendent Travis informing Wilson and his investigating unit that it had been Area Command's decision.

Charlie hears a knock on her door, before she can answer a nervous Angelo enters her office. "Hi Charlie, Watson. I got a call to meet Detective Constable Wilson here", he anxiously informs them.

"Is your police legal rep with you", Charlie kindly asks.

"Yeah, he's waiting in the foyer", Angelo nervously answers. "So have you heard anything about what I might expect", he enquires expectantly.

"Sorry Angelo, everyone I know at Area Command has been tight lipped", Charlie replies apologetically.

"Oh, I was hoping you might have heard", Angelo utters slightly disappointed. "This Wilson guy is such a prick", he growls.

"Yeah he is so far under himself he could turn himself inside out", Georgia snorts. She is not impressed with the arrogant wanker especially when he described the station as being shoddily run and that Charlie and her showed lack of leadership skills necessary to operate a police station.

"And who are you talking about Leading Senior Constable", Wilson pompously enquires as he walks into Charlie's office.

"That would be you Detective Constable", Georgia truthfully answers unfazed. "Sergeant, patrol in half an hour", she calmly adds as she walks out of Charlie's office.

"Sergeant Buckton do you let your officers get away with being disrespectful to superior officers", Wilson blusters.

"Leading Senior Constable Watson truthfully answered your question, so if you didn't want her to lie, you shouldn't have asked her that question", Charlie politely points out. "As for being disrespectful, you Detective Constable showed us nothing but disrespect from the moment you walked into my station. So if you want respect now then you have to show some", Charlie sternly touts.

"I see", Wilson angrily bristles. "Well I'm here to let Senior Constable Rosetta know the findings of my investigation. And as you are in charge of this station you are entitled to know my findings as well" Wilson arrogantly spouts.

"I'll just need to get my rep", Angelo politely utters as he leaves to get his police preventative.

"You know Sergeant Buckton, Superintendent Travis isn't going to be around forever. And when he's gone, you won't have anyone to cover up your incompetence", Wilson snidely states in a low voice.

"Detective Constable Wilson, I don't need Superintendent Travis to cover for me, because I'm not the one who is incompetent, nor am I a sycophant arse kisser like you! I've got to my position through hard work and good policing. So if you want to take me on detective, expect a very hard fight, which won't win", Charlie brusquely retorts glaring at Wilson's shocked expression.

Wilson is taken back firstly by Charlie retort and secondly by her tough determined expression. "Are we interrupting something", Sean Cunningham, Angelo's police representative cautiously inquires.

"No, nothing of consequence", Charlie firmly states in a dismissive manner.

"Okay", Sean hesitantly responds. "Well shall we get on with things", he briskly states.

"Right. Gentlemen, please take a seat", Charlie directs, she gestures to the table and chairs in the corner of her office.

After they have all taken their seats, Detective Constable Wilson clears his throat and in a slight disgusted manner intones, "because of Senior Detective Eaves involvement with the people smugglers, the DPP doesn't want you to service any gaol time. So he has decided not to file criminal charges against Senior Constable Rosetta. Even though my investigation concluded that he was criminally negligent in the death of Hugo Austin."

"That's good news", Sean happily states as Angelo breathes a sigh of relief.

"However, the DPP has a condition, due to Senior Constable Rosetta's spotty service record, he will have to resign from the force, effective immediately", Wilson smugly concludes.

"And if I don't resign", Angelo harshly retorts.

"Then the DPP will have no choice but to file a criminal negligent charge against you. Which will mean you'll be taking your chances in court, and you will lose Senior Constable. You'll do time and you will be sacked from the police force", Wilson arrogantly replies.

"This is fucking bullshit! Either I take the DPP's offer and lose my job! Or I fight the charges, end up in gaol and still lose my job", Angelo angrily rants.

"That's it in a nutshell. So what's it going to be Senior Constable", Wilson pompously remarks.

"I don't have much of a fucking choice do I", Angelo growls. "Give me the fucking papers to sign", he utters fuming. Charlie sadly looks at Angelo, she feels sorry for him because she did believe he thought Hugo had a gun. And now after he thought that he had finally redeemed himself, he is paying the price of in house politicking to be seen cleaning out unwanted elements from the force.

"Here you go. And don't forget your resignation letter", Wilson sanctimoniously states handing Angelo the paperwork to sign.

After Angelo signs the paperwork, he asks Charlie for a sheet of paper, where he quickly scribbles down his resignation letter and harshly tosses it at Wilson. Angelo then abruptly gets up from his chair, "see you lately Charlie", he sharply comments. He then quickly leaves Charlie offices.

"He has a flair for the dramatics", Wilson piously remarks.

"Angelo has a right to be upset", Charlie snaps. "Because of Eaves being a high ranking officer and found to be corrupt, the brass has decided to hang everyone who looks a bit suss out to dry regardless if they're guilty or not. Guilt by association", she states annoyed.

"Well you better watch your arse Sergeant Buckton, if that's the case. You being associated with Rosetta and all", Wilson scornfully touts.

"Are you threatening me", Charlie snarls.

"No just a friendly warning", Wilson nonchalantly replies.

"Glad to hear that Detective Constable Wilson, because if it was a threat, I would have to inform Area Command of it", Sean tightly interjects.

Wilson glares at the police representative, forgetting he was still in the room. Charlie gives the police representative one of her beautiful smiles. "Yes well", Wilson hesitantly murmurs. "I have to get back to the City. Sergeant Buckton I hope this will be the last time me and my unit will be called to investigate this station", he pompously states. He then stands and quickly leaves Charlie's office.

"What a pretentious wank", Sean comments in an aggravated manner. "Well Sergeant, thanks for everything. And if that Wilson prick tries to give you a hard time let me know, I'll let the brass know about his hostile behaviour towards you", he kindly states as both him and Charlie get to their feet and shake hands.

"Thanks I appreciate that", Charlie gratefully utters, letting go of his hand.

"Bye Sergeant", Sean says as he walks out of her office.

"Bye", Charlie calmly responds as she heads over to her desk to pick up her wallet and police jacket. After what has just transpired in here, she wants to get out for a while and Georgia mentioned about going on patrol and now would be a perfect time to do it. So after putting on her jacket she heads out of her office to find Georgia so they can go on patrol.

* * *

><p>Joey leans in and kisses Charlie's lips to suck off the little bit of the homemade pasta sauce from the pasta dish that Storm cooked for dinner. Slowly drawing back, Joey licks her lips and gives Charlie a cheeky grin. "No we're not", Charlie firmly answers in regards to Joey's grin.<p>

"But babe, it will make you feel so good", Joey purrs in a low voice.

"I'm sure it would, but it's not happening", Charlie chuckles.

"Why not", Joey breathily whispers in Charlie's as her right hand lightly teases Charlie's inner thigh. This sends a shivers of pleasure through Charlie.

"Cause there is no way I could be quiet enough to not let everyone outside my door know that we are making love on my desk", Charlie answers in a serious tone.

"They all probably think we are doing that anyway", Joey logically reasons and winks at her fiancée. Also Joey continues to teases Charlie's inner thigh shifting her fingertips higher.

"Thinking and having it confirmed are two difference things", Charlie breathless stutters out due to the wonderful sensation Joey's fingers are causing.

"True, but I really think you can be quite babe, especially if I do this", Joey seductively responds. She then captures Charlie's lips, kissing her deep as her hand cups her heated centre. Charlie's loud moan is muffled by their kiss, then Joey starts to slowly rub up and down between Charlie's legs and on her hot aching honey pot.

Just then a knock resinates on Charlie's office door, reluctantly tearing her mouth from Joey's, Charlie croakily calls out, "yes?"

Her office door opens to reveal Constable Patrick Avery, "sorry to disturb your dinner Sarg, but Colleen Smart just phoned in a drunk and disorderly down at the beach. Apparently there is a man standing in front of a fire completely naked", he comments in an apologetic manner. "And she says the guy is Angelo", Avery hesitantly finishes off. All the station knows that Angelo was forced to resign from the force.

"Good lord", Charlie grumbles. "Okay Pat, you and I better go deal with this", she states unimpressed.

"Aden said that Angelo was pissed when he stopped by the Surf Club to see Ren after work", Joey informs them, feeling bad for Angelo, even if she thinks he is a wanker.

"I see", Charlie sighs. "Well sweetheart I'm sorry I have to cut our dinner short", Charlie apologises as she stands.

"That's okay babe. We can have the dessert Jade made when you get home", Joey utters with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She then gives Charlie a quick tender kiss, then gently strokes the side of her fiancée's face. "I love you, so please be careful", she whispers knowing that Angelo does have an explosive temper.

"I love you too. And I will be careful", Charlie promises. "See you at home", she lovingly finishes off, as a picture of Jade putting chocolate and whipped cream on Joey nipples and Storm dipping a strawberry into Joey's hot oozing honey pot flashes through her mind. Charlie quietly groans from this mental image.

"Bye", Joey adorningly replies as she walks out of Charlie's office.

"Charlie, you're one lucky woman, having such a caring fiancée", Avery wistfully comments.

"Yes I am", Charlie happily agrees. "Well we better go and deal with a naked drunk Angelo", she sourly states.

"Yeah we better before Colleen decides to take pictures of him", Avery quips smirking at Charlie as they walk out of her office. "Oh and I bet Watson will be griping about not being the one here to go with you", he laughs.

"I'm sure Georgia will be happy she isn't going to get to see Angelo in all his glory", Charlie snorts as she and Avery walk out of the Yabbie Creek Police Station.

* * *

><p>Charlie sighs deeply as she spots Angelo sitting in front of the fire looking dejected. As her and Avery gets close to him, she calls out, "Angelo." She then quietly and gently asks as she crouches down beside him, "Angelo, what are you doing? Where are your clothes?"<p>

"I don't need them. I don't need anything", Angelo drunkenly replies staring into the fire. "It's over, all fucking over", Angelo dejectedly states.

"What do you mean? You're not making any sense", Charlie enquires slightly confused.

"There no fucking sense to it! I'm being punished because of fucking Eaves being on the take", Angelo exclaims inebriated. He turns and looks at Charlie, "Charlie I tried my guts out to do right this time and be a good cop! And where has it gotten me? Fucking nowhere, that's where", he angrily rants.

"Yeah I know it not fair. Now let's get you home", Charlie agrees knowing you cannot argue with a drunk as she starts to help him up.

"I don't need any help", Angelo mumbles and resists Charlie's help.

"Come on it for your own good", Charlie gently cajoles.

"Yeah come on mate", Avery kindly comments as he puts a blanket around Angelo's naked form. "Here we go, let's get you home", he calmly adds as he tries to get Angelo to his feet.

Angelo pulls away from Avery, "I don't need your fucking help", he snarls. He then punches Avery.

Next thing Angelo knows he is crashed tackled to the ground and finds himself lying face down in the sand and is being handcuffed by Charlie. Charlie and Avery then pick him up off the sand, and Charlie then wraps the blanket around Angelo. After that, she and Avery drag the intoxicated Angelo to their patrol car.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Ruby is sitting on her comfy corner lounge chair trying to concentrate on her English homework. However thoughts of Nicole going off with Penn Graham torture her over-active imagination. She thinks, 'I should have known that I wouldn't be enough for Nic', she then sighs deeply. She is brought out of her morbid thoughts by a knock on her sliding door. "Go away, I'm busy", Ruby grumpily shouts.<p>

However, her sliding door unlocks and is then opened. "Yeah, busy hiding and feeling sorry for yourself", Jade sarcastically retorts. "Now get over yourself, you have a visitor", she unsympathetically states as she shoves Nicole inside. Since she arrived home from work this afternoon, she, Joey and Storm had been subjected to Ruby's whinging about Nicole and how she is all swoony over the attention of mystery guy called Penn Graham. Then they had to listen to her tirade about her should of knowing better than giving her heart to Nicole. Because Nicole has always wanted fun and freedom in her relationships. So that is when Jade had had enough and so she had gone over to Nicole place and confronted her asking was what Ruby saying was true? After Nicole had explained her side of things, Jade had dragged Nicole back here with her. "And for fuck sake shut up and really listen", Jade sternly orders. With that she abruptly leaves, leaving the teens to looking uncertain at one another.

Nicole shakes her head at Ruby and walks over to the lounge chair and sits next to her girlfriend. "Ruby I don't know how any different ways I get tell you that I'm not interested in Penn Graham", she utters in frustration. "Though I won't denied I'm flatted by his attention…", Nicole starts to explain.

"So you are interested in him", Ruby harshly interrupts.

"For fuck sake, will you shut up and let me finish", Nicole angrily snaps. Ruby is taken back and a hurt look crosses her face. "As I was saying, I'm flatted by his attention, but as for being interested in him, no I'm not! Ruby I love you and I'm with you! I just wish you'd trust and believe me when I say those things", she exclaims in defeat and disappointment as she looks down at her hands.

"I'm sorry Nic. What I don't trust in is that I'm enough for you", Ruby sadly confesses.

"What do you mean you're not enough for me", Nicole retorts confused.

"You know the strength and protection you get from guys. And also, you know, a real dick", Ruby honestly answers as stray tears start to fall.

"So are you saying you need a real dick? And that you don't find strength and protection being with me? If that's the case Ruby, why the fucking hell are you with me then", Nicole explodes, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Whoa up there Nicole. I don't need a guy dick, strength and protection", Ruby defensively back peddles.

"Then why do you think I need them then", Nicole sternly questions.

"Because of the type of guys you've been with", Ruby glumly answers.

"And what type is that", Nicole curiously probes in a harsh tone.

"Alpha males", Ruby blurts out.

"So's the guys you've been with", Nicole tosses back at her.

"No, Pat and Xavier aren't alpha males, they're beta males. But you've been with Aden, Geoff, Liam and Elliot, even though he is a psycho alpha male, they're all alphas", Ruby resignedly sighs.

"So are you saying I'm an alpha female, therefore I have this strength and protection you need", Nicole asking for clarification.

"I hadn't thought of it that way, but probably", Ruby truthfully surmises.

"I see", Nicole murmurs as she moves and straddles Ruby's lap. She cups her girlfriend's face, "well my Ruby, if I'm into alpha types then you must be an alpha female so you have this strength and protection I need. And as for a so called real dick, our Realdoe slim flesh cock suits me just fine", she seductively purrs before giving Ruby a deep passionate kiss. Drawing out of the kiss due for a need of oxygen, Nicole huskily utters, "speaking of our 'cock', I think you need to show me some of your strength which you have been neglecting to show me of late."

"Well I'll have to remedy that now, won't I", Ruby replies smirking at her girlfriend.

"I'm glad you agree with me", Nicole smugly touts. With that she hops off Ruby's lap and pulls Ruby off the lounge and drags her to her double bed.

Lying Ruby down on her bed, Nicole straddles Ruby's hips and then she gently cups Ruby's breasts, lightly squeezing them. Nicole then rolling Ruby's nipples between her index finger and thumb. This causes Ruby to moan, Nicole then leans down and kisses the hollow of Ruby's throat. Nicole's fingertips tug on Ruby's nipples, causing Ruby to grip Nicole's skinny jeans covered hips and grind her crotch into Nicole's groin. Growling, Ruby grabs the top of Nicole's jeans to undo them. Once she unbuttons and unzips Nicole's jeans, Nicole stands up on the bed to allow Ruby to pull her jeans and underpants down her legs and take them from her body. Ruby then tosses them off the side of the bed.

With Nicole still standing, Ruby seizes the opportunity to kiss Nicole's sweet tender pussy. Ruby next starts to slowly pull Nicole down as she travelling up Nicole's soft supple body soothing it with kisses. Nicole's body is humming from all the attention Ruby is lashing on it. When Ruby reaches Nicole's breasts, she gently suckles each of Nicole's nipples in turn. Nicole's hands are now in Ruby's hair holding her head to her breasts.

Ruby reluctantly releases Nicole's nipples and continues her journey upwards. When she reaches Nicole's sensitive neck, Ruby sucks and nips on Nicole's pulse point. Nicole once again has her hands in Ruby's hair holding her head, but this time to her neck. Nicole breathily whispers Ruby's name and begs her to touch her. Ruby then grasps Nicole's hips again so Nicole's naked groin is touching her denim clad crotch and begins to rock Nicole's groin on to hers.

Ruby once again kisses down to Nicole's breasts and spends a while, teasing, nipping and sucking Nicole's perky breasts. Then Ruby slides a hand down Nicole's body to softly cup her sex and gently palms it using a slow circular motion. Nicole then feels Ruby's fingertips tease her opening, her body responses with hips thrusting against Ruby's teasing fingers. Ruby stills her fingers and Nicole whimpers, "Nic time I make love to you with our 'cock'", Ruby whispers.

Nicole lifts up and slide back a bit so she can undo Ruby's jeans' button, then she unzips them. Nicole grabs a hold of both Ruby's jeans and bikini briefs as Ruby lifts her bum as pulls them down to Ruby's knees. Next Nicole crawls up the bed to the bedside table, opens it and takes out the Realdoe slim flesh and lubricant as Ruby removes her jeans and undies. Nicole then crawls back down to Ruby, where she then lathers the lube over the bulb end, and gently inserts it into Ruby's moist pussy. After Ruby adjust it so she is comfortable, Nicole apply some lube to the shaft of her 'cock'. Nicole then straddles Ruby's hips once again, she then rubs her folds up and down Ruby's shaft, this mesmerise Ruby.

Next Nicole lift herself up then she slowly impales herself on Ruby's waiting 'cock'. Once Ruby's 'cock' has fully entered her, Nicole gently starts to ride up and down Ruby's erect 'cock'. Nicole starts to kiss Ruby as she keeps a steady pace. Ruby's body starts to respond and match Nicole movements as she grips Nicole's hip. They stare into each other's eyes as their orgasms start to build inside of them. Their combined steady rhythm moves them slowly towards the edge of their orgasms. Nicole then starts to beg for release, "please Ruby, faster!"

Ruby reaches between her legs and turns on the bullet vib, and she once again grasps Nicole's hips and quickens her pace, pumping faster and harder into Nicole. With the added stimulation of the bullet and the ridges of the 'Feeldoe' on Ruby's clit, it doesn't take long for their orgasms to rock them to their core. Nicole rakes her nails down Ruby's back as she climaxes as Ruby thrusts one more time into Nicole, crying out her name. Nicole collapses onto Ruby, before Ruby remembers to reach down between her legs, turn off the vibe, and gently extract her 'cock' from inside Nicole. Rolling onto her side, Nicole puts her hand on Ruby's stomach and softly caresses her skin. Ruby starts to laugh, slightly out of breath and happily comments, "wow! Now that is what I call an alpha female."

"Mmm, and that is what I call my alpha Ruby", Nicole contently purrs. "You have nothing to worry about, when it comes to Penn Graham. You are all I need and want", she lovingly informs her girl.

"Really", Ruby says in a hopeful voice, hating feeling so insecure.

"Really", Nicole adamantly utters. "Now show me how alpha you really are", she teasing challenges.

"Oh this will be my pleasure babe", Ruby cockily replies rolling on top of Nicole to show her several time more how alpha she really is.


	110. Chapter 110

_Hi everyone, I have been on holidays to the Barossa Valley in South Australia, so that is why it has taken me this long to update._

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 110

Charlie and Georgia are in their midnight blue patrol vehicle having been called to the Summer Bay Caravan Park due to another stolen property being reported. Charlie glances over at Georgia who has a smile on her face. Charlie then gently teases, "I take it you had a glorious wake up this morning."

"What", Georgia utters confused and glancing at Charlie.

"Well you've had that smile on your face since you arrived at work this morning. So I'm thinking Jamie woke you up in a good way", Charlie mirthfully responses wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah she did", Georgia agrees smiling brighter. "But me smiling isn't just because of that. I'm happy that Harper's back so I'm off desk duty and back out on patrol", she happily crows. "I now understand stand why you smile when you go out on patrol. God the fucking boredom of paperwork, phone calls and station gossiping, was driving me mad! I don't know how Harper puts up with it", Georgia gruffly finishes off.

"I think over the years Ben has learnt to tune out a bit", Charlie chuckles.

"Well he can have it", Georgia gripes. "Anyway, how did the fashion night go? Seems you had to keep me on the late shift until yesterday", she tersely requests.

"It was a nice night, especially for Nicole. Heather surprised her by introducing her as her protégé`. Then Heather got Nicole to come out on stage to introduce the gym line of the 'Tiff & Cinders Collection', which she designed", Charlie happily explains.

"I bet that made Nicole's night", Georgia chuckles.

"She was on cloud nine all night", Charlie cheerfully replies.

"So does that mean that Nic will be leaving school to go work for Heather", Georgia curiously asks.

"No, Heather has Nic on an internship and a part of that agreement is that Nic has to finish school and then go to uni and get her Bachelor of Fine Arts Degree in Fashion", Charlie quickly explains as they pull into the caravan park.

"Well that will make Roman and Ruby happy", Georgia gladly responds. "I take it she'll be doing her degree at the Yabbie Creek campus", she enquires in interest.

"Well she is going to apply to the campus and hopefully she'll get in. She also said that she'll be applying to a few other universities", Charlie answers in a light manner. "I just hope for Ruby's sake that Nic gets into the uni here", she finishes off slightly worried about how Ruby will cope if Nicole goes away to university.

"Same here", Georgia quietly utters knowing how much Ruby loves Nicole. "Speaking of your daughter, now goes her and Liam's song recording", she curiously asks as her and Charlie step out of their patrol vehicle.

"Rubes said that they finished the demo and that it was suggested that they do a second song, so they sang 'Kisses Hurt So Much' which they performed in the school play. So hopefully soon they will hear back from the recording company Liam sent the demo tape to", Charlie answers slightly anxious for Ruby, as they walk up the steps to Miles' home.

"Oh I can see it now, you chasing off the paparazzi, with the newspaper headline reading, 'Psycho Mother Cop Threatens Reporters'", Georgia laconically touts as she tries not to smirk.

"That would be 'Protective Mother Cop', thank you very much", Charlie corrects in an aplomb manner as they arrive at Miles' screen front door, with Georgia chuckling at her response.

Charlie knocks on the frame of the screen door and wait for an answers. She and Georgia do not have to wait long for Miles to answer the door. "Hi Charlie, Georgia. Come in", he politely invites them in opening the screen door.

"Hey Miles. You called saying more property has been stolen", Charlie courteously responds walking inside, followed by Georgia.

"Yeah, Penn Graham came here earlier this morning to let me know that someone broke into the van he's staying in and stole his wallet and iPod", Miles recounts frustrated due to the thefts.

"Did he tell you how much money he had in his wallet", Georgia crispy enquires as she takes notes of their conversation with Miles.

"He said he had over thousand dollars in it", Miles wearily replies. He is worried that if they don't catch the thief soon he might start losing business.

"That's a lot of cash to have on him", Charlie thoughtfully utters out loud.

"Yeah, maybe he was going to buy something", Miles dismissively states. "Anyway, Charlie can you please find out who this thief is so he or she doesn't start scaring away my business", he pleads clasping his hands together in a begging manner.

"Georgia and I will go and talk to some of your residents and see if they have seen or heard anything", Charlie reassuringly answers. Then she and Georgia start to leave.

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate youse coming out so quickly", Miles gratefully comments as he walks them out onto the veranda.

"We'll let you know if we find out anything", Charlie promises as Georgia and her head off to talk to some of the residents, especially the permanent residents.

* * *

><p>After half an hour Charlie is now just outside Colleen Smart's permanent caravan site talking to woman who is there with her husband and children because of it being school holidays. As she finishes her interview, she spies Colleen who she watches hastily head to her home. Charlie follows calling out her name. However Colleen does not respond to her calls and keeps rushing to her van. Charlie catches up to her as she opens up her door and runs inside. "Colleen", Charlie firmly states, perplexed by her step aunt's behaviour.<p>

"Oh hello Sergeant Buckton", Colleen nervously pants.

"Colleen you can call me Charlie, we're family", Charlie utters even more perplexed.

"No, that won't do. You're in uniform so you need to be addressed by your proper title", Colleen rambles.

"Okay", Charlie draws out slightly confused by Colleen's odd behaviour. "Anyway I'm just wanting to talk to about the thefts that have been happening here of late", she politely starts to explain why she wants to talk with her.

"Oh, well I would like to talk with you about them, but I'm not feeling too good at the moment", Colleen anxiously blathers.

"Okay, but I just wanted to ask you if you'd seen anyone acting strangely or if", Charlie abrupt stops her calm spiel when she notices there is a wallet, iPod, watch, mobile phone and a couple of other things lying on Colleen's bed. "Excuse me Colleen but are all those items on your bed yours", Charlie tersely enquires.

"Yes", Colleen breathily whispers.

"Would you mind if I take a closer look", Charlie calmly asks as she steps inside Colleen home.

"No, not really", Colleen nervously says as Charlie walks over to her bed.

Charlie flips open the wallet with the end of her pen and discovers the driver's license of Penn Graham, making it his wallet. "Colleen how did you come to be in possession of Penn Graham's wallet? He reported it stolen earlier this morning as well as an iPod, which, one is also on your bed", Charlie firmly enquires.

"I don't know how they come to be here Sergeant. As God is my witness, I found them on my bed like that", Colleen worriedly blurts out.

Charlie then calmly radios Georgia, "Georgia."

"Yes Boss", Georgia crisply responds.

"Can you please come to Colleen Smart's place of residence", Charlie cautiously orders due to who else might overhear.

"Right away Boss", Georgia quickly replies.

"So Colleen, you have no explanation to how they got here", Charlie probes.

"No, none, they just appeared from when I left to go down to the general store to when I got back", Colleen blubbers.

"Now long did that take you", Charlie curiously asks.

"I don't really know, maybe half an hour, forty five minutes I guess", Colleen answers upset.

"I see", Charlie sighs. "So Colleen why didn't you call me when you first found them", she asks slightly frustrated.

"I don't know, I was just trying to make sense of how they came to be on my bed", Colleen responds getting more distressed. "I've been so tired of late, maybe I picked them up without realising it! I just don't know", she cries thinking she might be going crazy.

"No I'm sorry Colleen, but the property was stolen from people's vans", Charlie tells her, she feels sorry for her step aunty.

"Well couldn't you just give it back to the people and we can all forget about it", Colleen anxiously asks.

"I can't Colleen, Penn Graham's wallet has a lot of money in it and some of the other items are very expensive", Charlie calmly explains.

"So what are you going to do", Colleen asks in a small voice.

"I've got no choice I have to take you in to custody", she reluctantly informs her.

"Oh no", Colleen whispers in disbelief.

"I'm not going to handcuff you, but I have to take you back to the station with me, okay", Charlie reluctantly advises. Colleen nods and starts to cry.

Just then Georgia arrives at Colleen sliding door, "Boss, you need me", Georgia quietly enquires taking in a distraught Colleen Smart.

"Yes Leading Senior Constable. I need you to process Mrs Smart's caravan, while I take her down to the station", Charlie answers in her formal tone.

"Process, Sergeant", Georgia asks confused.

"Yes, the stolen property is on Mrs Smart's bed", Charlie firmly states.

"Oh I see. I'll get right on it Sergeant", Georgia swiftly responds as she takes out her latex gloves and puts them on.

"Come on Colleen", Charlie gently utters, then she ushers Colleen out of her van and into the midnight blue police patrol vehicle.

* * *

><p>Over at the Surf Club, Joey has arrived to pick up her order of alcohol that Alf has ordered through the club. She walks up to the bar and is warmly greeted by Angelo, who is now the Surf Club's newest bartender. After he had been forced to resign from the Police Force, Martha took pity on him and had help him get the job as a bartender due to her granddad deciding to give up bar tending at the Surf Club. "So Joey what can I get you?"<p>

"Hi Angelo, I'm here to pick up our order", Joey politely responds.

"Right, would you like a hand with it", Angelo happily asks.

"Thanks, that would be great. That is if you aren't too busy", Joey cheerfully responds.

"At this time of the day we aren't. The 'Juice Bar' is though", Angelo replies happy to break the boredom.

"Well then if you're not busy I'd appreciate the help", Joey eagerly accepts his offer.

As they go out to the back storage area Angelo chattily enquires, "so how's business?"

"It's real busy with the holidays and all. We might have to ask the club to fill another order for us soon", Joey keenly answers.

"Yeah the afternoon and evening shift we're pretty busy here. So I have plenty of shift during the holidays but after they're over I don't know how many shifts I'll get", Angelo anxiously states as he and Joey stack her boxes of alcohol onto an empty pallet.

"Have you thought about doing anything else? Maybe a T.A.F.E. or uni course", Joey kindly suggests.

"Study, mature age student, nah I don't think so", Angelo replies not liking that idea as he picks up a case of red wine.

"Well what other work have you done in the past", Joey probes placing a carton of Tooheys New beer on the pallet.

"I worked in my parent's restaurant growing up", Angelo answers in a conversational manner.

"Italian restaurant I take it", Joey rhetorically states smiling at him.

"Yes as a matter of fact it is an Italian restaurant", Angelo responds smiling at her.

"Well I saw a for sale sign in the "Bay Pizzeria' window, maybe you could lease it", Joey warmly suggest.

"My parent's restaurant is classer then a pizza place", Angelo responds in a slightly defensive manner.

"Then maybe you can do gourmet pizzas and Italian side dishes and fix up the outside area for dining", Joey randomly tosses off the top of her head.

"Hey that's not a bad idea", Angelo thoughtfully remarks.

"Of course, I never have bad ideas", Joey replies in a self-impress manner as she places the last of the boxes of alcohol on the pallet.

"I see you have tickets on yourself", Angelo laughs as he pumps up the hand trolley so they can take the pallet out to Joey's truck.

"Billboards actually, well according to Charlie anyway", Joey giggles as she follow him with the trolley.

"So how is Charlie", Angelo warmly asks.

"She's good", Joey answers smiling brightly.

"That's good to hear", Angelo says smiling, however wishing he was still working with her. He then helps Joey to load the boxes of alcohol into the tray area of Joey's truck.

* * *

><p>Arrive back at the Yabbie Police Station, Charlie gently escorts Colleen through the front of the station and headed for the lock up cells. As they near the cells, Colleen whimper, "I'm living out my worst nightmare. Sergeant I don't steal, well not that I can remember anyway."<p>

"Colleen don't upset yourself. We'll get to the bottom of this", Charlie promises as she unlocks the cell and opens the door.

"Charlie you sure no one in the station recognised me", Colleen asks worried as she steps inside the cell.

"No Colleen, no one recognised you", Charlie reassuringly comforts.

"And I won't have to share this with any criminals will I", Colleen anxiously enquires.

"No, you'll have it all to yourself", Charlie calmly guarantees. "But we just have to hold you until charges are laid", Charlie gently finishes off.

"Charges", Colleen softly squawks. "I've never been so humiliated in all my life", she sobs.

"Colleen would you like me to call Alf", Charlie soothingly offers.

"Oh no thanks Sergeant. I'm sure all my family will disown me once they find out", Colleen utters in despair forgetting that Charlie is family. "I'll never live this down", she starts to cry.

"I'll call the duty solicitor for you then", Charlie kindly tells her as she starts to close the door.

"Sergeant can you leave the door open a little bit", Colleen pitifully pleads.

"I'm sorry I can't Colleen", Charlie sadly states as she closes the door on her distraught step aunty.

Once she is back in her office Charlie phones Joey, "Hi sweetheart, can you give me the radio frequency of the boat Alf is working on today please", she warmly asks.

"Sure. Is there something wrong Charlie", Joey replies slightly worried.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, it's police business", Charlie regretfully responds.

"Oh, okay. Well we usually have it set on VHF channel 81", Joey softly answers.

"Thanks sweetheart. I'll talk to you later", Charlie sincerely promises.

"Okay, bye babe, love you", Joey responds still slightly worried.

"Love you too, sweetheart", Charlie warmly utters as she hangs up.

Next Charlie calls Storm, "Hi Charlie, what's up", she happily answers.

"Now what would make you think something was up", Charlie tersely responds.

"Well for one you're at work. And two so am I, therefore this is not a social call. Hence, what's up", Storm answers using her logic.

"You're such a smartarse aren't you", Charlie grumbles and sucks through her teeth.

"Anyway", Storm firmly directs back to the topic at hand.

'Right. I need you to come to the station when you can. I have a woman in custody swearing she can't remember stealing some items and I need to know if that is the case. Or that she is not being truthful", Charlie explains in her professional tone.

"Charlie you do know that my contract with the police is only in assessing police officers mental issues and if they are able to do their duties, not suspects in custody", Storm pointedly reminds her.

"Yes I know that, but can you make an exception this time, please", Charlie gently pleads.

"Okay, because you asked so nicely. Say 3 o'clock", Storm calmly agrees.

"Thanks Storm", Charlie utters in relief.

"You're welcome. Now we both better get back to work. I'll see you at 3 honey", Storm warmly states.

"Bye sweetheart", Charlie happily responds then she hangs up the phone. Then Charlie gets out of her chair walks over to her office door, opens it and goes over to the police radio set. Charlie turns it to VHF channel 81, "Alf Stewart this is Sergeant Buckton, please respond, over", Charlie requests in her cop tone. She waits thirty seconds, "I repeat, Alf Stewart, this is Sergeant Buckton, please respond, over", she repeats in a clear loud voice.

After twenty seconds the radio squawks, "This is Alf Stewart, what's wrong Charlie, over", he anxiously demands.

"Alf switch to channel 65, over", Charlie firmly.

"Okay, switching to channel 65 now, over", Alf gruffly responds.

Charlie switches to channel 65, "Alf are you there, over", she enquires in a clear voice.

"Yes I'm here, now what the flamin' hell is going on, over", Alf huffs.

"Alf, Colleen is in custody, over", Charlie quickly informs him.

"What the bloody hell for, over", Alf growls.

"She was found in possession of stolen property, over", Charlie honesty answers.

"Charlie I know the woman can be a flamin' pain in the arse, but she'd never steal, over", Alf adamantly states.

"Well we're processing her caravan now and we'll see what that turns up, but for now she has to stay in custody until charges are laid, over", Charlie sadly informs him.

"You're flamin' joking aren't you", Alf touts in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Alf, we have to charge her", Charlie sadly responds.

"I understand", Alf sighs heavily. "Charlie can you call a solicitor for her. You may have to call Morag because she was our solicitor, over", he wearily asks.

"I've already got in contacted with the duty solicitor and he is on his way to talk with her, over", Charlie reassuringly replies.

"Thanks Charlie, over and out", Alf despondently signs off.

After Charlie hangs up the radio palm microphone, she turns to Constable Patrick Avery, who is covering the front desk. "Pat, I'm going back to the caravan park to pick Georgia up", she thoughtfully informs him.

"Okay Sergeant", Pat warmly responds just before he takes an incoming phone call.

Charlie then goes grabs her wallet, mobile and the patrol car's keys and heads back out to the Summer Bay Caravan Park.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at Colleen Smart's permanent caravan site, Charlie gets out of the patrol vehicle and walks up to Colleen's sliding door. She meets Georgia as she is exiting Colleen's home. "So what have you deduced from your processing", Charlie curiously asks.<p>

"Well I've found no forced entry on any of the windows or this door. Nor have I found any evidence of tamping with any of the locks", Georgia informs her in her professional manner.

"Have you dusted for fingerprints", Charlie crispy enquires.

"Yes. So does that mean that we are going to fingerprint everyone in the park if we don't get a hit in our data base", Georgia inquisitively requests.

"Well if we are going to doing our due diligence, then yes we will have to fingerprint everyone here. Because I know that if Morag gets involved in this case, and we didn't fingerprint everyone if we get no hits, she will say the there is a chance that Colleen was being framed", Charlie wily replies.

"Well I'd suggest that we question Colleen to see if her keys ever went missing, or she thought that she miss placed them", Georgia strong advises.

"What you think someone stole Colleen's keys, made a duplicate key for this door, just so they can frame her. And why would anyone go to the trouble of doing that", Charlie questions her partner.

"Look all I know of Colleen is that she's a bloody gossip and a notorious sticky beak. So I find it hard to believe that's she's a thief", Georgia sternly deduces. "As for why, someone she's pissed off is getting some pay back", she logically reasons.

"Yeah that is my thoughts as well. And if that is the case, whoever has done this will find out just how stupid this course of action is going to cost them", Charlie huffs as she moves out of the door way to let Georgia move outside.

"I'm with you, especially if we have to print everyone in the park", Georgia gruffly states as she steps out onto Colleen's small veranda.

"Well let's get all this evidence back to the station so we can go through it and log it in", Charlie wearily remarks as she locks up Colleen's caravan.

* * *

><p>Early afternoon finds Charlie and Georgia walking into the Diner. Georgia does a quick around the room. "So no Joey meeting us here", she laconically enquires.<p>

"No, she is doing a lunchtime cruise", Charlie answers slightly disappointed. She looks around, "so where's Jamie", she pointed asks.

"Well now that, that development site has been cleaned up and sold, Jamie has got the contract to build the apartment blocks", Georgia responds just as disappointed as Charlie as they arrive at the front counter.

"Hey girls, what this I hear about Colleen being taken to the flippin' cop shop", Irene gruffly asks. "Alf's asked me to go see her", she informs them worried.

"Sorry Irene we can't comment on an ongoing case", Charlie reluctantly answers. "But I think it would be a good idea for you to come down to the station to visit her", she agrees with Alf's request.

"I hope she hasn't gotten herself into too much trouble", Irene anxiously comments.

"You hope who hasn't gotten into too much trouble", Leah curiously questions walking out of the kitchen with Charlie and Georgia's order which they phone through earlier.

"Flippin' Colleen", Irene huffs.

"Why, what's wrong with Colleen", Leah apprehensively inquires.

"Indi Walker and Penn Graham saw Charlie haul Colleen off in her police car", Irene prompt responds. "Then I get a call from Joey's brother saying Alf wants me to go see Colleen at the police station", she finishes off.

"Charlie what is Colleen involved in", Leah asks concerned.

"Sorry Leah, but it's an ongoing case and I'm not at liberty to discuss", Charlie regretfully replies keeping a tight lip.

"Well now that the lunchtime rush is over, I'm going to take off down to the station and see what the bloody hell is going on", Irene vexedly states as she start to undo her apron.

"Okay, and let me know what's happening Irene", Leah states as she watches Irene grabs her stuff to leave.

"Will do lovey", Irene responds distracted as she makes her way out of Diner.

"So Leah did you enjoy the fashion show Saturday night? Whilst I was languishing in the boredom of night police desk duties", Georgia sardonically asks.

"Yes it was a fun night, especially the after party", Leah excitingly answers.

"Oh there was an after fashion party was there? How interesting, it seems my wonderful partner here forgot to mention that when I asked her about it earlier", Georgia tartly and pointedly remarks.

"I just didn't want to cop any more grief from you, so I decide not to tell you about it", Charlie comments with a smirk on her face.

"Well now I know so spill", Georgia gruffly prompts.

"Martha did her impersonation of a model on the catwalk. But she ended up tripping over Joey's foot and only for Jade's fast reflexes she didn't fall flat on her face", Leah laughingly starts the story off.

"But they both ended up on the floor with Martha falling on top of Jade", Charlie giggles.

"And Storm, who had been off getting us some drinks, came back to see them like that on the floor. Well as calm as you like, she said, 'honey I'm crushed that you started without me'. Well Martha squawked and carried on trying to get off Jade, but all she managed to do was fall forward and Jade ended up with Martha's boobs in her face", Leah howls in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah with Joey saying to Storm, 'I think you better help your fiancée before Martha suffocates her with her tits'. By this time we were all laughing, Storm had easily picked Martha up off of Jade. Then she gently helped Jade up, who nonchalantly grinned at Martha saying, 'you have lovely soft boobs Martha'. Well Martha face went even redder than what it was, making everyone laugh even harder", Charlie chokes out through her laughter.

"Well I hope pictures were taken", Georgia huffs. Charlie and Leah look guiltily at one another, then Charlie pulls out her mobile, scrolls it find her pictures and shows Georgia the video she took of the incident. "Oh my fucking god what a hoot", Georgia chortles with tears in her eyes.

Leah looks up and notices a few customers wanting to be served. "Well guys I've got to get back to work. Here's your lunches and I'll catch up with youse later", she states with mirth still sounding in her voice.

"Bye and thanks Leah", Charlie warmly responds smiling and paying for her and Georgia's lunches.

"Thanks Leah, bye", Georgia replies with a slight giggle in her voices as she hands Leah the money for their latte`s. "So why didn't you show me that video this morning", she asks Charlie in a reproaching manner as they head out of the Diner.

Charlie groans knowing Georgia will want to know everything that happen at the after fashion party which will means an even more pouting from her partner. Just then Angelo rushes up to them, "hi Angelo", Charlie polite greets him. Angelo takes Charlie's face in his hands and kiss her. "What the fuck", she splutters out in disbelief.

"Hi Charlie can you give that to Joey for me, please", Angelo gleefully states.

"Why", Charlie suspiciously asks.

"Because of her, it looks like I'll be owning my own business", Angelo jubilantly crows. "Catch ya later", he happily comments as he rush off.

"I wonder what kind of business, maybe a snake shop", Georgia chortles.

Charlie giggles, "you're so bad Watson."

"It's good to be bad. Oh by the way Boss, was there any tongue action in that kiss", Georgia laughs.

"No there wasn't", Charlie gruffly responds.

"Well you do know that you're going to have to disinfect your lips before you give Joey that kiss from Angelo", Georgia chuckles.

"Oh you are so funny, not. Come on ya fool, let's get back to the station", Charlie tartly answers. She wonders what Joey said to Angelo to get him this excited and what kind of business he is buying.

* * *

><p>Just before lunch, the small group of people start boarding the 'Blaxland' to go on a lunchtime cruise down the Hawkesbury River around Scotland Island and return. Casey and Romeo, who asked Alf was there any work going due to being winter no lifesaving or surfing lessons, welcome the passengers on board. Casey notices Romeo tense when Penn Graham and Indi Walker climb on board. Casey herself slightly grits her teeth due to previously having endued some of Penn's unwanted flirting attention. Brett had not taken to kindly to Penn trying to chat up Casey especially after Penn had told Casey to dump such an obvious loser who is a charity case that his sister felt sorry for him that she had to give him a job. Brett was going to deck Penn and it was only for her and Aden stopping him and all Penn did was laugh and coolly walked out of the pub.<p>

"I don't know what Indi sees in the jerk", Romeo gruffly whispers to Casey.

"Me neither. But as long as he stays the hell away from me, I don't care", Casey utters in response.

"Well if he tries any of his shit I'll either drop him off on the closest island or toss his arse overboard", Joey growls in a low voice coming up behind Casey and Romeo.

"Well he better not hit on you again or Charlie will deck him", Casey chuckles.

"I can't believe that he hit on me, Charlie and Jade yes, but me", Joey tersely comments.

"I can, you're beautiful", Romeo responds without thinking. Then he realises that he vocalised his thought and he starts to blush.

"Thanks Romeo, its sweet of you to say", Joey warmly remarks.

"He just telling the truth", Casey honesty touts.

"Okay, let's get this cruise underway", Joey states changing the subject due to her getting embarrassed.

Joey heads back to the helm, whilst Casey and Romeo untie the bow rope and stern rope so the lunchtime cruise can get started.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Charlie Buckton and Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson arrive back at the Summer Bay Caravan Park with Colleen Smart and her brother Alf Stewart. As they all get out of the police patrol car, Alf angrily huff, "Charlie its flamin' ridiculous. That judge needs her flamin' head read!"<p>

"I know its difficult Alf but based on the evidence the judge had no choice but to charge Colleen", Charlie apologetically reasons.

"Bloody hell, anyone could have put that stuff in her van, that's what you coppers should be investigating", Alf growls.

"I'm sorry Alf, but like I said without further evidence, our hands are tied", Charlie regretfully responds. "However if something does come up, we've still got a couple of weeks before Colleen goes trial", she encouragingly informs him.

"Trial! The media will have a field day", Colleen squawks distressed.

"Don't worry about it Colleen, we're going to fix this flamin' mess", Alf reassuringly responds.

"Try and get a goodnight sleep Mrs Smart. Things might be better in the morning", Georgia kindly suggests.

"Better! Now can things be better! Nothing will be better ever again", Colleen spouts upset. She then huffily walks off to her van.

"I'll give Morag a call, and see who she can recommend to represent Colleen", Alf wearily states. "Charlie some bloody mongrel is setting Colleen up, I know it", he stubbornly remarks.

"As I said Alf, if anything does come up, we'll follow it up", Charlie soothingly replies.

Alf nods, "well I see youse late", he tightly says and starts to walk away.

"Night Mr Stewart", Georgia politely replies.

"Night Alf", Charlie lightly responds as she watches him walk away. "Georgia I want you to keep investigating and see if you can find out who might have a beef with Colleen", she thoughtfully orders as she starts to get back into the patrol car.

"Well that list will be long. Colleen has rubbed a lot of people up the wrong way", Georgia laconically replies as she gets into the driver's seat.

"I know but whoever has did this, whatever Colleen has done, it was more than her usual gossiping. This is very calculating", Charlie firmly utters.

"So I take it that Storm doesn't believe that Colleen is a kleptomaniac", Georgia curiously remarks as they drive out of the caravan park and head back to the station.

"No. She never even contemplated kleptomania. She said she was more looking at 'Mistrust Memory Syndrome'. Which means that the accuracy of her memory can be called into question", Charlie answers in a thoughtful manner.

"So Storm believes Colleen is suffering this syndrome", Georgia inquisitively asks.

"No she doesn't. She even thought it might have been a condition called 'Psychogenic Amnesia', but she dismissed that as well", Charlie sighs. "Doc believes Colleen is telling the truth that she doesn't know how the things came to be in her possession", she pensively adds.

Georgia smirks at Charlie's use of Joey's nickname for Storm, she wonders if she will start calling Storm, Fox, Jamie's nickname for her. "So on one hand Storm has dismissed any mental or behavioural issues that might have caused Colleen to steal the stuff without her knowing that she had done it, hence we have arrest the right person. But on the other hand she is saying that Colleen didn't steal the things and that she is being set up. Is that the gist of things", she paraphrases to try and get it straight in her head.

"Yup that's the gist of it", Charlie wearily answers.

"Well if Colleen's defensive is smart they will ask for Storm's assessment and get her to testify on Colleen's behalf", Georgia laconically states. "And even though Colleen is gossiping old cow, I can't see her nicking people's belongings especially out of their caravans", she brusquely remark.

"I agree, neither can I see her doing that", Charlie contemplatively responds.

"Then who do you think did it", Georgia curiously asks as she concentrates on the dark road.

"Well if Amber was still about, I'd say Miles. But between his antidepressants and Leah, his daughter's gone. So I have no clue, that's why I'm getting you to quietly poke around", Charlie rationally replies.

"I see. And speaking of Leah, is it my imagination or is she and Miles getting cosy", Georgia inquisitively enquires.

"Well it's curious that you ask, we were just discussing that the other day. And we think there might be something going on between them two", Charlie chuckles.

"We? I take it you mean your weird arse house set up", Georgia cynically comments.

"It's not weird arse", Charlie defensively retorts.

"Charlie, you, Joey and your daughter are living with Joey's ex and her fiancée. How is that not weird? Especially when Storm can afford to buy herself another house", Georgia pointedly lays out.

"Okay, putting it that way does sound weird, but it works for us. And have Storm and Jade there, are extra eyes on Ruby when me and Joey are at work", Charlie concedes and explains a little as why it works for them.

"You don't trust Ruby", Georgia curiously asks.

"I worry about her not looking after herself. She's a typical teenager", Charlie truthfully replies.

"And what's her take on your living arrangement", Georgia questions with interest.

"I don't know, she hasn't said much, just that she feels like she has three parents and an older sister", Charlie honesty responds.

"I see. Well if it works, but what about when you all start having kids", Georgia probes playing devil's advocate.

"We have room and we can all baby sit each other's kids", Charlie promptly answers grinning. "Although Ruby won't be having kids for a long time yet", Charlie adamantly adds.

"I can't believe you didn't start hyperventilating at the mention of having kids. My god Charlie, Joey has made you happy and settled, how sweet", Georgia chuckles.

"And Jamie hasn't does that to you", Charlie pointedly retorts.

"Nope, we aren't engaged nor have we spoken about having kids", Georgia mildly answers.

"Not yet", Charlie touts smirking.

"What, has Jamie said something", Georgia squawks worried. Charlie just grins. "Charlie what has she said", she asks again, still Charlie says nothing. "Okay don't fucking tell me", Georgia grumpily growls. Charlie burst out laughing, "oh you think you're fucking funny, well you're not", she bitches at her partner.

"Come on Georgia, I had you worried there for a moment", Charlie giggles.

"It's not funny", Georgia replies not impressed.

"Don't you want to married Jamie", Charlie curiously asks.

"Yes, but not yet", Georgia honesty answers.

"Well, being engaged doesn't mean you have to get married right away or start having kids", Charlie calmly tells her.

"I know, but I'm scared Charlie, it a big commitment and I love my job", Georgia vulnerably lets Charlie in to her hidden fear.

"Getting married and having kids isn't an end to your career Georgia", Charlie reassuringly informs her. "Does Jamie know how you feel", she probes.

"No, every time she tries to bring it up, I change the subject", Georgia shamefully answers.

"Well I suggest you do. You never know, Jamie might want to stay at home with your kids", Charlie soothingly comments.

"Yeah she'd be great with kids", Georgia agrees pulling into the Yabbie Creek Police Station carpark.

"And so will you, Georgia", Charlie firmly states and gently squeezes Georgia's arm.

"Well we better go and return these keys and grab our stuff. Jamie and your weird arse family will be waiting for down at the Noah's", Georgia responds changing the subject but grateful for Charlie's support. They get out of the patrol car and head inside.


	111. Chapter 111

_G'day Everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas :0) I hope you all have a great New Years! I hope you enjoy this chapter :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 111

Joey hands out stubbies of 'Tooheys Extra Dry' beers to all the guys sitting in their 'Wanderer, The Big Catch Fishing Chair'. She then grabs another two beers and walks over to Aden who is cooking steaks, sliced potatoes and onions on a large barbeque plate and grill, and hands a beer to him. Aden gladly takes the beer offered by Joey and takes a deep swig of it, he then belches loudly. "Excuse you", Joey comments in slight disapproval.

"Why, did you fart", Aden cheekily retorts.

"Oh ha ha", Joey sarcastically responds, she then takes a drink of her beer.

"Relax Jo, you're with us guys now, so manners don't exist", Aden laughs as Joey shakes her head at this comment. "So has Alf, Roman, Myles or Romeo talked Tony into going with Rachel and Harry to the States yet", he curiously asks changing the subject.

"No, he's still being an arse about staying. I just wish he'd tell us the reason why he wants to stay, we then might be able to help", Joey answers frustrated. She, Alf and Aden had hatched the plan to bring Tony here to Mystery Island to camp and fish for the night in the hope to get him to change his mind and move to Boston with Rachel and his infant son. However he is proving very stubborn and remain closed mouth as to the reason he want to remain in Summer Bay. Even though Jade offered him a generous amount of money for his half of their 'Keep Phit', gym business.

"Maybe he want to stay for Gina, Xavier and Brandon's sake. Them still dealing with their grief over Hugo's death", Aden quietly offering a reason for why Tony wants to stay.

"Well I know Gina and Xavier are telling him to go. Gina told him that she's okay especially now that John has moved in with her and Xav", Joey tells him in a matter of a fact tone. "And you think with his other son Lucas living in the States that he would be keen to move", she tersely states.

"Yeah you think", Aden thoughtfully responds. "Hey Jo, just between you and me, Ren and I went to the bank and we enquired about getting a loan so we could make Tony and Rachel an offer on their beach house", he tells her in low voice.

"Wow Aden, things must be serious between you and Ren", Joey utters please for the couple.

"Yeah they are. We want our own space, and we know that Roman and Martha would like a bit more privacy", Aden shy reveals.

"I thought you both might want to rent a place before rushing into a big commitment like buy a house together", Joey comments in amazement that Aden and Renee` were ready to take such a big step with their relationship.

"We talked about renting, but that's just dead money, so we agreed that buying a house made better sense even if things went south with us either one of us would buy the other out and still have something to show for it" Aden maturely replies. "But nothing is going to happen to break us up, so we'll both own the house after twenty years", he lightly finishes up.

"I'm glad to see that you're confident that Ren will still be with you after twenty years of putting up with your belching and farting", Joey happily teases. She is so happy that Aden is finally ready to take his and Renee` relationship to the next level. And that the ghost of Belle is no longer and obstacle for them.

"She loves me warts and all, just like you", Aden touts responds.

"You can keep your wart to yourself", Joey gruffly retorts. "So was the bank prepared to give youse a home loan", she curiously enquires.

"Yeah they were, and with the both of us having good businesses, the bank manager couldn't see us having any problems getting a home loan", Aden excitingly replies.

"Well I just hope we can find out why Tony wants to stay. I just hope it isn't anything major and that we can talk him into going with Rach and Harry, so you and Ren can buy their place", Joey deeply signs before taking a drink of her beer.

"I just hope Tony realises whatever it is it isn't as important then his wife and child. I let the memory of Belle hold me back and I nearly let Renee` go. I definitely would kicked myself if girls had of told me to grow up and start living in the present", Aden thoughtfully comments.

"Oh, that's it! We are all so blind", Joey exclaims lightly disgusted in herself for not realising why Tony wants to stay. She starts to stride over to the rest of the men.

"What's it? What are we blind about", Aden calls after her confuses.

Joey squats down beside Tony and gently asks, "Tony is the reason you want to stay in the Bay, is so that you can still be close to Jack?"

"He's buried here and took his last breath here, so how can I leave", Tony utters in sad pain.

"Tony, Jack will always part of you, living in here", Joey caringly explains and lightly touching is chest over his heart. "So he will be with you wherever you go and whatever you do. And as for his grave, I can't see Martha, Gina or Xavier neglecting it. Hell all of us here will make sure it looked after", Joey passionately states.

"To right mate, all of us will look after Jack. And you mate, need to be with your wife and kids. And that means leaving Summer Bay and moving the States", Alf strongly comments agreeing with Joey.

"Tony how will Harry know about Jack if you're not there to tell him about how fucking special his oldest brother was", Miles gently adds.

"Tony, Jack wouldn't want to be the cause of you letting Rachel and Harry go off on their own. He'd pack your bags, give you a swift kick and tell you to stop being such stubborn bastard and go with them", Roman firmly remarks.

"It's just going to be so hard to let him go and say goodbye", Tony agonisingly responds.

"As Jo said Tony, Jack will always be with you. And I'm sure he want you to be happy, and the only way for you to be happy is to be with Rachel and Harry", Aden kindly comments.

"Yeah ya right. And I know Rachel could be doing a lot more there then she is doing here. And there is also Lucas, I'd be closer to him", Tony finally agrees, seeing their points of view.

"And Harry will be able to get to know his older brother Lucas", Romeo happily states. He just wishes that both his sister Minks and his mother were still around.

"Yeah there is that too", Tony heartily concurs.

"So I take it Ton, that you're going to go with Rach and young Harry", Alf pointedly asks.

"Yeah I guess I'll be moving to Boston", Tony utters with a smirk on his face.

"Well I'm glad that settled because the steaks are ready", Aden cheekily remarks.

"About bloody time, I hope you haven't cremated them", Roman teasingly ribs.

"Well you know you could have bloody cooked them, you being a chef and all", Aden gruffly retorts.

"No fucking away, it's my night off, and Nic has been skiting about your bloody cooking abilities", Roman smugly states as he comes over to the barbeque plate

"Aden is a very good cook", Joey comments coming to his defence, as she takes out some buttered flat bread rolls and some steak sauce.

"The proof is in the fucking tasting", Roman teases as he picks up one of the buttered flat rolls and getting a piece of streak.

"Don't listen to cunt Aden. His ego just can't stand the thought of you being just as good or better then him at bloody cooking", Miles mildly remarks as he picks up a bread roll and holding it out so Aden can put one of the steaks on it.

"I flamin' don't care as long as he hasn't over cooked the bloody things. And I'm bloody well happy that Joey told Marilyn she didn't need any of her veggie steaks or tofu steaks", Alf huffs with a slight repugnant look on his face. He then picks up a bread roll, opens it as Aden places a medium rare blade steak onto the roll.

"I friggin' second that", Romeo happily agrees as he takes a flat bread roll before hold it out for Aden to put a piece of blade on his roll.

"I'm just glad Mr Oddly won't be joining us", Miles utters enjoying his streak, onion and potato roll.

"That flamin' creepy little doll better not be here", Alf growls glaring at Miles and Romeo.

"Mr Oddly", Tony utter confused.

"Marilyn's fortune telling ventriloquist's dummy mascot, that keeps reappearing after Alf has tried to drown him and bury the bloody thing", Joey giggles.

"The flamin' thing is worst then a bad penny", Alf gruffly remarks, "And these two galahs", he starts to say pointing a Miles and Romeo. "And Marilyn keep finding him and placing him around the house or have him bloody well jump out at me at the 'Bait Shop'! It's not bloody funny", Alf rambles unimpressed.

"You're not the only one who has Mr Oddly fucking scaring them! I found him underneath my beach towel", Romeo huffs.

"And I found him my bloody class room, sitting there like fucking 'Jacky' in the front row", Miles adds with a mouthful of food.

"Chucky eat your heart out", Roman laughs.

"Alf maybe you should ask Elijah to perform a fucking exorcism on this Mr Oddly before he leaves to go over to Africa on his relief mission", Tony laconically suggests before busting into laughter.

"Yeah we would hate it if Mr Oddly went all fucking 'Psycho' on youse", Joey laughs.

"I can picture it now, Alf is having his fucking shower and the other side of the fucking shower curtain, there's Mr Oddly with a fucking carving knife", Aden chuckles.

"I'm no flamin' Janet Lee ya stupid sod. Romeo is more likely to pull her off after playing Juliette", Alf snorts.

"Yeah he has the right hair colour", Miles drily adds, with laughter being heard around the campsite.

"Yeah laugh it fucking up, 'cause you never know when the little cunt will pop up next", Romeo sourly retorts.

"Yeah he might do a 'Grizzly' on youse and attack youse through ya tent", Joey giggles.

"First he'd have to do a fucking 'Jaws' and swim over here", Aden laughingly crows.

Just then Alf's bell on his line starts to tinkle, he stands up and puts his steak roll down on his chair and starts reel in his line. When he reels it in, there is Mr Oddly hanging off it. "Argh, struth! Which of you flamin' mongrels put that creepy little bastard on my line", Alf angrily asks glaring at all of them.

They all denied it was them, "as I said Alf, get Elijah to perform a fucking exorcism on it", Tony reiterates as he stares at Mr Oddly hanging off Alf's line.

All the men agree and eye off Mr Oddly in superstitious suspicion. "Oh what a load of fucking nonsense! It's just a dummy and one of these clowns is yanking your fucking chain Alf", Joey growls in disbelief at their behaviour. She unhooks Mr Oddly and places him by the fire to dry him out. "And Marilyn won't be happy with whoever nicked him to scare Alf again", she grumpily finishes off.

"Not if it was her who flamin' well put Miles or Romeo up to doing it", Alf tersely remarks.

"Alf I swear it wasn't me", Miles states holding his hands in a praying position and slightly shaking them.

"And it wasn't me Mr Stewart", Romeo innocently utters.

"Just keep that flamin' creepy Mr Oddly away from me", Alf sharply exclaims as he rebaits his hook and castes his line back out into the ocean.

"Alf I'll keep him with me", Joey promises as she slightly shakes her head at grown men being unnerved by the dummy.

"Thanks Joey", Alf gratefully responds, then takes a swig of his beer.

"So who's up for a second steak roll", Aden interjects to get everyone mind off Mr Oddly. Everyone comments in the affirmative on wanting another steak roll.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Cerulean Haven, Charlie, Leah and Martha have organised a girls night out for Rachel. Gina has gotten Xavier and April to babysit Harry, so Rachel come out for the night. Every now and again Renee` would join them as she continues to hostess her restaurant. Also invited to this get together is Storm, Jade, Ruby, Nicole, Marilyn, Irene and Colleen, due to the Diner being closed on Sunday nights. They are joined by Georgia, Jamie and new to Summer Bay Bianca, who Gina has invited so she can get to know some of the local woman.<p>

"Hey Aunty Colleen, it's good to see you without your usual disguise", Martha happily laughs. She remembers walking into the Diner's kitchen to see her aunt wearing a long black veil over a broad bream hat and sunglasses.

"It's only because of that nice Mr Graham getting everyone to withdraw their complaints so that the police had to drop the case of theft against me", Colleen tightly grouses.

"Penn Graham nice, you got to be joking", Ruby snorts. "The guy is nothing but a sleazy wanker", she bitterly continues. She still is not over Penn hitting on Nicole.

"I agree", Jade snipes having to endure him hitting on her.

"Well he's not my favourite person either", Charlie sourly concurs after him hitting on Joey.

"Look he's not that bad. He is just new to the Bay and now that he knows that you all are lesbians and he's with me, he won't be hitting on youse anymore", Indi firmly interjects as she tops up everyone's wine glasses.

"What, youse are back together? Indi the jerk blows hot and cold. One minute youse are together and the next minute he is dumping you saying you're manipulative and shallow", Nicole blurts out in outrage.

"Well ever since the incident on the beach, Penn has been there through all the tests with me. He's been my rock", Indi states unfazed by Nicole's outburst.

"Well I still think he's lovely", Colleen adamantly states as watches Indi Walker move back to the bar, to get another bottle of wine to serve the party.

"I think he's a psychopath with narcissistic tendencies", Storm nonchalantly comments.

"You think he's dangerous", Gina asks slightly worried.

"Being a psychopath doesn't immediately make you dangerous. But I wouldn't turn my back on him", Storm answers in her professional manner.

"So Charlie, have you catch the person who set fire to your police car", Rachel politely asks to move away from Penn Graham.

"No we haven't", Charlie tartly replies.

"Any suspects", Leah curiously enquires. She then takes a sip of her white wine.

"Just the usual suspects", Georgia laconically answers for Charlie.

"Which you mean the River Boys, bored teens, drunken louts", Leah snorts in disgust.

"Exactly", Charlie curtly responds.

"And what about what happened with Indi? Have youse found anymore syringes on the beach", Gina enquires, she is worried for John and the surf lifesaving event, which might have to be cancelled.

"No not so far", Charlie briefly answers, she does not want to comment too much on a going case.

"So is there a lot of crime here in Summer Bay", Bianca asks slightly frowning.

"No, just the same as any small town. But our station looks after not only Summer Bay. We also police Yabbie Creek, Mango River and Reefton Lakes", Charlie reassuringly explains.

"So Bianca what brought you to Summer Bay", Rachel politely enquires as she sips her wine.

"My sister April. She thought that Summer Bay would be a good place for me to get over my ex. And also I applied for and got the job of language teacher at Summer Bay High", Bianca succinctly replies.

"So what was your ex like, love", Irene asks interested.

"Vittorio is a cheating bastard", Bianca sardonically responds. "But what can you expect from a prince who thinks of himself as an 'Italian Stallion' and walks around sounding like Bruno Tonioli and Gino D'Acampo rolled into one", she bluntly adds.

"So you got cheated on by a closeted gay arsehole as well", Jade dryly touts.

"Vittorio isn't gay! Well I don't think he is", Bianca defensively retorts.

"It's just that you mentioned Bruno Tonioli, and he's openly gay", Jade explains her assumption.

"No he just sounds poncy", Bianca laughs, which causes everyone else to laugh. "So Rachel, will you still leave if Tony does decide to stay", she curiously asks to get off the topic of her.

"This job offer is something I always saw myself doing, so yes I will still go even if Tony wants to stay", Rachel truthfully answers. "I'm sorry Gina, but I just can't pass it up", she regretfully adds to her sister in law.

"It's okay Rachel, I see where you're coming from. And I've tried to talk some sense into my thick head of a brother. But him being who he is, he just won't see reason. Even though Lucas lives in America which would mean he'd see him more", Gina tersely comments.

"Maybe once you and Harry are gone Rach, he'll realise how much he misses youse and decide to join youse", Ruby adds her reasoning.

"I hope so too Ruby. Because I know Harry and I will miss him", Rachel sadly remarks. They are then served their main meals.

"I feel for Tony, his first wife, Kate, dies. Then he moves here falls in love with Beth Hunter who is killed in a car accident. And to top it off for him, his son Jack is shot and killed. That is a lot of grief and loss", Charlie sorrowfully whispers in Storm's ear.

"Yes it is, and you might have hit onto why Tony doesn't want to leave", Storm responds in a low voice.

"What, that he's scared to leave Gina and Xavier in case they die before him", Charlie quietly remarks.

"No I think it has more to do with Jack, then Gina and Xavier", Storm softly replies.

"But Jack is dead, so how can he stop Tony from leaving", Charlie bewilderedly asks in a hushed voices.

"Charlie honey, it's because Jack is buried here, that's what stopping Tony from leaving", Storm responds in a patient manner.

"Of course! What an idiot, I should have thought of that! Hell, I was Jack's partner and we talked about our fathers all the time", Charlie loudly exclaims disappointed in herself not to have known the reason why Tony did not want to leave Summer Bay.

"So what should have you known Charlie", Rachel pointedly enquires.

"The reason for why Tony doesn't want to leave", Charlie bluntly replies.

"Which is", Rachel anxiously requests an answer.

"Because Jack is buried here", Charlie quickly reveals.

"Of course, how stupid of me not to realise! He doesn't want to leave Jack behind", Rachel curses herself for not seeing what was right in front of her.

"But he won't be leaving Jack behind, not really. Jack will always be with him in his heart", Martha utters knowing that a part of her heart will always have a place for Jack there.

"Tony knows this, and when he realises he'll come around and be with you and Harry", Gina wisely predicts.

"But I shouldn't make him chose. I can't take Tony away from Jack, it's not fair on him", Rachel resolutely responds.

"So are you saying that you're not going to take the job? And that you're going to stay", Leah asks not quiet believing what Rachel is saying.

"That's what I'm saying. Tony means more to me than this job. I love him too much to lose him", Rachel emotionally answers.

"Rachel before you call your friend Daniel, talk to Tony about the reason you are staying", Gina gently advises.

"Yeah Rach, and you never know, Tony might just surprise you by telling you that he loves you too much to lose you and decide to go with you", Leah confidently concurs.

"Rach, Tony does love you to bits and when he see that you know the reason he doesn't want to leave, he'll reconsider his decision", Martha firmly touts.

"Rachel I think Tony is over on Mystery Island getting good advice from Joey and the guys. And maybe they are letting him know, that everyone who knew and loved Jack will look after him for him. And when he has time to process everything, he'll see this move as a positive opportunity to reconnect with Lucas", Charlie assuredly adds.

"Thanks for your support guys", Rachel responds with happy tears in her eyes for having really good friends. "Storm, Jamie, why aren't you both over on the island with Joey and the men", she asks changing the subject.

"Where the designated drivers", Storm briefly answers and holds up her glass of lemon squash.

"And Georgia and Jade like to keep us on a short leash", Jamie laconically adds trying not to smirk.

"What the fuck", Jade squawk unimpressed at that comment glaring first at Jamie then at Storm.

"The hell I keep you on a short leash! I told you, that you could go with Joey, that I would be fine", Georgia responds annoyed.

"But honey I couldn't let you get arrest for either drunk driving or drunk and disorderly. Image the shame and scandal that would cause", Jamie states feign a forlorn tone and taking Georgia's hand.

"She's right Leading Senior Constable, it wouldn't look good for either you or the Sergeant here to be arrested", Colleen adamantly agrees.

"Yeah we would hate for youse to do an Angelo, get drunk and naked on the beach and burn ya clothes", Martha laughs, with everyone starting to chuckle except Colleen.

"Oh please don't remind me Martha! I just couldn't believe what I was seeing that night. Senior Constable Risotto stark naked in front of that fire", Colleen comments with a pained look on her face.

"Yeah Charlz doesn't want to be reminded either seems she was the one who had to go and arrest him", Ruby mirthfully adds as Charlie gives her a sour look.

"I thought Angelo's last name was Rosetta, not Risotto", Bianca comments confused.

"It is Rosetta, but ever since Angelo first moved to the Bay, Colleen has call him that", Charlie mildly explains.

"I see, well he is an Italian and risotto is an Italian dish, so I can see where Colleen is coming from", Bianca half heartily remarks.

"Yup, he's a soggy rice dish", Jade sarcastically comments. "I wonder if he's going to put it on his menu", she dryly adds.

"Do anyone know how he's going with his pizza place", Irene curiously enquires, with most the women shrugging their shoulders.

"Apart from Angelo rushing up and giving a Charlie a kiss to pass onto Joey, I haven't got a clue", Georgia nonchalantly replies.

"Angelo kissed you, do tell Charlie", Rachel remarks gazing at her in interest.

"There nothing to tell. He came up to Georgia and I as we left the Diner, he gave me a kiss and asked me to pass it onto Joey because she told him about the 'Bay Pizzeria' was for lease if he was interested. So Angelo went and spoke to the real estate who was looking after the lease and to his bank and took a loan", Charlie calmly explains.

"So did you give Joey the kiss from Angelo", Rachel probes.

"Nope, Angelo beat me to it. He had spotted Joey, Ruby, Storm, Jade and Nicole at Noah's and went up to them and planted a kiss on her", Charlie replies grinning.

"Oh I bet Joey wasn't very impressed", Marilyn giggles.

"No she wasn't, I thought she was going snot him one", Ruby laughs.

"If not Joey I'm sure Jade was going to", Nicole chuckles.

"But all was good after Angelo explained about him owning his own business", Ruby finishes off giggling.

"Well Penn has given Angelo some money so that he could finish off his outdoor eating area", Indi informs the group as she tops up everyone's drink. "He told Penn that his opening night will be this Friday night", she pleasantly adds.

"Well ladies, would youse like to join me and April at Angelo's opening", Bianca kindly asks.

"Sorry love, but I'll be working", Irene politely replies.

"I'll be working too Miss Scott", Colleen regretfully informs her.

"It's Bianca Mrs Smart. And I'm sorry you can't join us", Bianca tactfully responds.

"Call me Colleen dear", Colleen graciously replies.

"Well I'll come if you don't mind me bringing my son VJ along", Leah happily remarks.

"Not at all, the more the merrier", Bianca touts in a courteous manner.

"Well if April going to be there I'm sure Xavier would want to go. So John and I will probably come", Gina kindly responds.

"Well it sounds like it going to be a lovely evening so I'll be there", Marilyn lightly replies.

"Nic do you want to go", Ruby warmly asks her girlfriend.

"Yeah it sounds like funny. Count us in too Bianca", Nicole excitedly comments.

"Well my boss hasn't got me working a night shift that night and if Jamie isn't too tired we'll come and check it out", Georgia nonchalantly states.

"Georgia I thought you'd be scared that Angelo might try and poison you", Ruby teases.

"Well then I'll have to get you to sample my food first won't I Ruby", Georgia laconically replies before returning to her food.

"Ahem not thanks Georgia, you'll have to get Jamie to do that for ya", Ruby quickly responds.

"No I'm quiet fond of her", Georgia quips winking at Jamie.

"But you're not fond of me! How rude", Ruby splutters indignantly.

"You set yourself up for that one Rubes", Jade laughs. "Bianca, if Storm and I don't have anything on we'll be there, won't we babe", she finishes off fluttering her eyes lashes at her fiancée`.

"Yeah, if a better offer doesn't come up, then we'll go check out 'Angelo's'", Storm mildly retorts.

"Is that what it called, 'Angelo's'", Charlie asks in slight disbelief pulling a 'you got to be joking' face.

"Well that's what the name on his establishment read as I drove pass it this afternoon", Storm utters unfazed.

"Not very original was he", Renee` tactfully remarks.

"I see he still has an inflated ego of himself", Georgia sourly snorts.

"And it is written in big bold red letters", Storm calmly comments.

"Of course, should have guessed", Georgia sarcastically grumbles.

"So Charlie, are you and Joey going to come", Bianca kindly asks.

"If we're not busy, sure", Charlie answers not really committing to anything.

"So ladies, are you ready for your desserts", Renee` keenly interjects. As around their tables enthusiastic yeses are heard.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Joey is the last to go to bed, and as she crawls into her sleeping bag, her pocket starts to ring. Joey pulls out Storm's satellite mobile phone, "Hello", Joey cautiously answers.<p>

"Hey Logan, are you alone in your sleeping bag", Storm huskily asks.

"Yes I am, why", Joey curiously answers.

"Because I thought I'd share with you what I'm watching", Storm husky voices purrs.

"Okay, share away", Joey happily agrees.

"Well both Charlie and Jade are naked on the bed, with Jade kissing Charlie's lips while the fingers of Jade's right hand are caressing Charlie's left breast and nipple", Storm seductively informs her. Jade is now gently kneading Charlie's breast whilst she's softly rolling Charlie's nipple between her thumb and index finger. I can see Charlie's nipple is become hard and listen to this honey", she quietly commands. Joey hears Charlie moaning in pleasure, which sends a tingling surge through her core.

"Charlie is now wrapping her arms around Jade and lightly caressing her back, slowly running her hands up Charlie spine", Storm hungrily recounts as she observes the two women making love. "Charlie is now sliding a hand up Jade's back to her neck and pulls her even closer to her. And Jade is still to playing with Charlie breasts, oh my, Charlie nipples are just begging to be sucked", she groans with want. This causes Joey to moan into the phone.

"Oh god Joey, Jade is now straddling Joey and lowering her mouth to Charlie's right nipple and the tip of her tongue is caressing it. And her hands are gently squeeze and tease breasts", Storm huskily informs her.

Joey can hear Charlie utter breathily through her pleasure, "god Jade, yes." This cause Joey to groan.

"Logan, Jade is now swirls her tongue around Charlie's right nipple now back to her left one" Storm murmurs as Joey hears both Jade and Charlie's blenders of pleasure of soft ohs. "Jade is now gently sucking Charlie's nipple and Charlie is arches into Jade's hand and mouth. And now Charlie's is holds Jade head so Jade can't move her mouth from her nipple. Oh now Jade is sucking Charlie other nipple", she tightly tells Joey.

"Jade is now slowly running her hands down Charlie's body. She is caresses down to her hips and is now stroking Charlie's inner thighs", Storm whispers. Joey can hear more ohs and moans escape from Charlie's lips. "Jade is licking a trail from Charlie's breasts down her stomach. She's now swirling her tongue around Charlie's belly button, now down to her hips", she eagerly explains. "Oh now Jade is lightly kissing inside Charlie's thighs, and Charlie is caresses Jade's hair and is arches her back, which has let Jade grips Charlie's gorgeous bum. And now Jade is sliding her tongue between Charlie's moist folds", Storm utters huskily.

Joey hears Charlie cry out, "fuck Jade! Oh baby yes."

"Honey, now Jade is sliding her tongue in and out and teasing Charlie", Storm purrs in a low voice. Joey can hear Charlie taking quick breaths and then releasing them in short, guttural bursts.

"Jade is now pushing her tongue deeper inside Charlie, which is causing Charlie's legs to stiffen", Storm tell her enthralled. "Oh Logan, you should see Charlie's hips, they are starting to rocking like crazy. And she gripping Jade's hair tightly and holding Jade's mouth to her honey pot", she describes with pleasure in her voice.

Joey hears Charlie begging, "fuck Jade please touch me." Joey whimpers with the image of Charlie begging.

"Mmm honey, Jade has complied with Charlie's wishes and is now stroking Charlie's beautiful clit. And I'd say Jade has curved her tongue and is stroking Charlie's g-spot", Storm's husky voice purrs, causing Joey to become very wet. "Oh now Charlie is starting to trembling, oh god Logan can you hear Charlie's moans", she hungrily asks. Joey's senses are engulfed as she listens to her fiancée sounds of rapture. "Oh honey, Charlie is about to come", Storm serenely informs Joey.

Joey hears Charlie orgasm in pleasure "Oh fuck Jade!"

Joey then hears Jade raspy voice purr, "sweet, oh god you taste so sweet."

While Joey is listening to Storm describe Charlie and Jade's lovemaking, her nipples start to tingle and become erect and her clit pulses and aches to be touched. Joey slides her hands underneath her t-shirt and cups her breasts, then slides her palms over them. Her nipples are taut, so she circles them with her fingers then circling down around them with the tips of her thumbs.

Joey moans as she then twists and pinches them, then she slides her right hand slowly over her body. Caressing her skin with her fingertips, she strokes her stomach, moving to her hips, gently running over them. She strokes her inner thigh causing her to sharply take in a breath, and then runs her fingertips from the bottom of her pussy to the top, this causes her shivers.

She then gently spreads her swollen lips and slides a finger down between her lips feeling how wet she is and dragging her hot slick juice up and over her hard clit. Joey moans out loud as she strokes her clit faster. She starts to pant yes as she glides first one finger then two in to her hot opening. Slowly at first then the pace quicken, her thumb rubbing her how vibrating clit. Joey rocks and bucks, her ohs getting louder as she nears the edge, she pull and twists her nipple. Her body suddenly tenses as she is tipped over the edge by hearing Jade telling Charlie how sweet she tastes. Joey's head jerks violently backwards grabbing a pillow she screams into it "Doc", as her orgasm convulses through her body. Her body shudders and stills her breathing is ragged, "oh fuck", Joey whispers.

"Well my love, I'll say goodnight to you now, because Jade's honey pot is glistening and is too tempting for me to not want to drink it in", Storm huskily purrs.

"You all owe me big time when I get home", Joey pantingly growls, due to the fact that more lovemaking will be happening between her fiancée and her two lovers.

"I'll be waiting in anticipation", Storm chuckles. "Sweet dreams honey", she lovingly finishes off.

"Night Doc", Joey warmly responds as she hangs up. She puts the phone down beside her pillow as she rolls onto her side and falls asleep.


	112. Chapter 112

_G'day Everyone, a belated happy Australia day, and for my lateness in updating my story this chapter is extra long ;0) Enjoy :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 112

A sly smile graces Charlie's face as she feels Joey's dexterous tongue slowly tease her right nipple as her supple fingers of her right gently caresses her left breast and nipple. Charlie releases a low moan as Joey lazily blows a breath across Charlie right nipple. Joey lets the tips of her tongue swirls slowly over each of Charlie's now harden sensitive nipples. Whilst her hand caresses up and down Charlie's torso. "Joey please stop teasing", Charlie breathily groans, her voice ragged with desire.

Joey acquiesces by taking one of Charlie's diamond hard nipple into her mouth and suck hard, Charlie moans in pure delight. Joey takes her time sucking, licking and nipping both of Charlie rock hard sensitive nipples as her hand slowly tortures Charlie's abdomen with her fingertips. "Sweetheart please", Charlie begs as the sensation that Joey's mouth and hand are creating through her body. Joey chuckles, then unhurried, kisses, licks and sucks her way down Charlie's body until she reaches the top of Charlie's pubic area. How lying between Charlie spread legs, Joey gently spread Charlie lips to expose her hard little nub. Joey gently blows a breath across, causing Charlie to cry out in pleasure, "fuck sweetheart!"

Joey next runs her tongue up between the folds of Charlie's pussy, discovering just how wet she really is. Joey kisses her way up to Charlie's breasts and takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks, with the tip of her tongue stroking the top of it at the same time. While her mouth savours Charlie's right nipple, the fingers of her right hand begins an unhurried stroking of Charlie's blood engorged clit. Charlie's hips begin to rock with increasing intensity under Joey's very talented fingers. "Oh god...Fuck Joey...Please", Charlie cries out, begging Joey to enter her.

Joey first slips one finger inside Joey, and then another quickly follows. Joey increases her thrusting in and out of Charlie to match the pace of her rocking hips. As Charlie's orgasm takes a molten shape within her, Joey curves her fingers and firmly strokes Charlie's g-spot repeatedly, whilst rubbing her clit. Charlie muscle tightens around Joey's fingers as her orgasm erupts and she screams, "Fuck yes...Oh fuck Joey!"

After Charlie's orgasm slowly dissipates, Joey gently removes her fingers from inside Charlie's gorgeous honey pot. Joey softly kisses up from Charlie's breasts to her lips, first kissing her bottom lips and then her top lip. Joey then grins wickedly at her fiancée, who is trying to slow her breathing whilst letting go of the bed sheets that her hands were holding tight to. Joey brings her right hand up to her mouth and slowly licks and sucks Charlie's cream from her fingers. "Mmm, good morning babe", Joey happily murmurs.

Charlie breathily chuckles, "yes it is, especially being woken up like that."

"I couldn't help myself, you lying here all naked and tempting", Joey purrs. She then learns down and gives Charlie a heated passionate kiss.

As they draw a part from the kiss, Charlie strokes the side of Joey's face, then moves her hand around to the back of Joey's head and gently draws Joey's mouth to hers. Charlie lightly brushes the tip of her tongue across Joey's lips; Joey allows Charlie's tongue to enter her mouth. Charlie's tongue brings surges of desire and keenly specific heat between Joey's legs. "Oh fuck yeah babe", Joey murmurs with desire.

Charlie swiftly rolls them over so she is now on top of her lover. Charlie stares predatorily at Joey before hungrily attacking Joey's sensitive neck. Charlie cannot make herself slow down, and she wants all of Joey now. She descends quickly to ravage Joey's breasts with her hands, mouth and tongue. Pushing her groin hard into Joey's groin, she rocks back and forth, her bum firm with tension in Joey's hands. "Fuck Charlie...God yeah", Joey utters though her clenched teeth.

Charlie moves down Joey's tort body, sliding her tongue over Joey's toned abdominal muscles, she feels Joey tense up. Charlie brings her mouth to Joey perfect honey pot and spreads Joey's folds open with her fingers and with the tip of her tongue. Charlie slowly licks Joey from bottom of her moist pussy up to her engorged clit. Joey moans as Charlie's erotic tongue play paralyses her, hovering endlessly on the verge of an orgasm and desperate for release, Joey raggedly pleads, "fuck Charlie, please!"

Charlie's tongue quickly enters Joey's now soaking opening. Charlie slides her tongue in and out of Joey making sure she curves her tongue so it also hit Joey's g-spot, whilst gliding her thumb rhythmically over Joey's clit. The walls of Joey's heated honey pot contracts around Charlie's tongue as her hips arch in rapture as her orgasm speeds hotly through her body and ripping from her, "fuck Charlie!" Charlie drinks in fiancée's sweet ambrosia and savours every morsel.

Charlie looks up at Joey, through heavy eyes lids, her face flushed. "Mmm, yes it is a very good morning", Charlie purrs her voice raspy with desire. Joey giggles at her remark, she then gently pulls Charlie up her body so she can give her an unhurried love filled kiss. Slowly drawing out of the kiss, Charlie hesitantly utters, "Joey, let's get married."

"Babe we are engaged, so that does suggest that we will be getting married", Joey lightly responds whilst gently caressing Charlie's back.

"Yes I know that. But what I mean is that I want to get married soon", Charlie replies as she bites her bottom lip anxiously as she wait for Joey's response.

"How soon", Joey curiously questions, knowing this is slightly out of character for Charlie, who usually want to take thinks slow.

"Say some time in November", Charlie nervously answers.

"I see. Well you're going to cause a lot feathers to be ruffled, you know that. You're not giving people a lot of time to get things ready", Joey laughs.

"Yeah I know", Charlie sighs. "But does that mean that you're saying yes, we can get married in November", she asks holding her breath.

"Yes Charlie, I'm saying yes", Joey sweetly responds.

Charlie swiftly learns down and gives Joey a hard passionate kiss. When they break from the kiss, due to needing oxygen, Charlie happily murmurs, "thank you sweetheart."

"You know I can't say no to you when you're all nakey", Joey cheekily states. "But seriously Charlie, you know Jade will pissed you're not giving her a lot of time to organise our wedding", Joey warns.

"Well talking of Jade, I want all of us to get married then", Charlie apprehensively comments.

"What, a double wedding", Joey remarks wanting clarification.

"Well kind of", Charlie hesitantly replies.

"What do you mean, kind of, Charlie", Joey suspiciously retorts.

"I mean to everyone else, it will be a double wedding, but to us we'll all be marrying each other", Charlie fretfully explains, wondering if Joey would go for this idea.

Joey remains quiet for a moment, contemplating what Charlie is suggesting. Charlie lets Joey have this moment to digest what she has proposed. Joey had been wondering once she and Charlie were married would they still be sharing themselves with Storm and Jade. She thought that Charlie would want to stop because of her fear of our people's judgement of her. However Charlie has surprised her by not only wanting to continue their relationship with Storm and Jade, but wanting all them to be married to each other. Joey looks into Charlie's worried face, smiles and warmly utters, "that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Charlie releases a breath that she was holding in. "Do you think Storm and Jade will agree", she asks unsure.

"Yeah I think so, but Jade still won't be happy with your time frame", Joey mirthfully responds.

"She'll get over it", Charlie dryly retorts.

"Charlie if we're going to do this, there's one thing we need to do", Joey ominously states.

"What's that sweetheart", Charlie asks uneasy.

"We tell Ruby about our relationship with Storm and Jade", Joey firmly states.

"Why, you know Ruby will freak out! She doesn't need to know about all of us", Charlie squawks in panic.

"Yes she does Charlie. If we are marrying Storm and Jade, that makes us all family including Ruby. So she needs to know. Hell Charlie, how many times has Ruby nearly caught all of us having sex. I prefer to tell her, then her walking in on us, and I'm sure so would she", Joey strongly responds her voice has a hard edge to it.

Charlie knows Joey is right, but it still frightens her how Ruby will react, she does not want to lose Ruby again. When is left last time it devastated her and she never wants to go through that again. Charlie deeply sighs, "alright we'll tell her, but only if Storm and Jade agree, okay?"

"Deal", Joey brusquely agrees. "Now I think we need to get as much loving in because it's going to be awhile before we'll get to have nooky time again because you're starting night shifts tonight", she comments slightly unimpressed.

"I like that idea, especially since you have the day off", Charlie purrs in Joey's ear before kissing down Joey's neck then sucking on her pulse point. This pulls a moan from Joey's lips.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Nicole and Jade are sitting at the kitchen table eating their breakfast, whilst Storm is learning on the bench top drinking her coffee. Ruby face grimaces as she hears Charlie's cries of pleasure emanating from Joey and her's bedroom. "God, you'd think they would keep it down", Ruby sourly huffs.

"Why's that sweetie", Jade asks with a tinge of mirth in her voice.

"Well they must know at this time in the morning we would be having breakfast", Ruby grumpily retorts, not wanting to hear her mother having loud and obviously enjoyable sex.

"I don't think your mum and Joey have a clue what time it is and I don't think they really care at the moment", Jade laughingly states as Charlie screams Joey's name. Nicole giggles and Ruby shoots a dragged glare at her.

"I just hope they hurry up, they're turning me off my breakfast", Ruby responds with repugnance in her voice.

"You know you can always take your breakfast out to your studio and eat it there", Storm calmly interjects.

"Yeah I could, but the noise has stopped now. So let's hope I can finishes brekkie in peace", Ruby gratefully utters.

"So Nic, how is Indi coping", Jade curiously asks as she finishes her fruit salad.

"She'd being coping better if that Penn jerk never came to Summer Bay! The fucking arsehole planted the syringe because he wanted to teach her some weird arse lesson", Nicole heatedly snarls.

"Charlie is going to be seriously pissed when you tell her. All the man hours they spent sifting through the sand for more needles", Jade tersely comments.

"Alf and Palmer won't be happy either, having had to deal with all that bad press", Storm mildly adds.

"I hope Charlz tosses his sorry arse in gaol", Ruby growls.

"Yeah before Sid get his hands on him", Jade firmly agrees.

"Indi said Miles had to stop Sid from going after him last night", Nicole comments slightly worried.

"I'm sure Miles can keep Sid from doing anything stupid. And if he can't, I'm sure Marilyn will", Storm confidently states then takes a sip of her coffee.

"Speaking of Miles, him and Leah seems to be getting closer, especially after him looking after her after she collapsed at work the other week", Jade knowingly remarks hoping this will get them to add there is something between them.

"Yeah I think VJ is hoping that they get together", Ruby happily states. "But I know another guy who isn't happily about his dad is seeing someone", she teasingly hints.

"Who", Jade easily bites.

"Dex", Ruby triumphantly crows.

"Why? Marilyn is a lovely", Jade utters confused.

"Because Dex has a crush on her", Nicole answers with slight concern. She remembering making a fool of herself when she threw herself at Sid.

"Oh that isn't going to end well", Jade sadly comments.

"Maybe you two can have a word to him, before he'll do something he will regret", Storm gently suggests as she washes up her coffee cup.

"We'll talk to him, but I don't know how much good it will do", Ruby sighs rolling her eyes. Then Joey loud cries of rapture interrupt any further comments. "Bloody nymphos. I'm going to finishes my brekkie outside", she huffs picking up her cereal bowl and glass of juice and heads outside. Nicole giggling picks up her breakfast and follows her out.

"God I wish I didn't have to go to work", Jade sourly mutters as she gets up and washes up her breakfast things.

"Yeah it would be nice to go and join them", Storm wishfully utters as she put away the cereal, juice and milk.

Well we can always come home for lunch", Jade eagerly suggests.

"True. I can't see Ruby coming home for lunch knowing that Joey has the day off and Charlie doesn't start work until tonight", Storm laughs. She pulls Jade to her and gives her a slowly passionate kiss as Joey comes screaming Charlie's name.

Storm and Jade walk through the back sliding door after they had both greeted Coco with a few loving pats. They see Charlie sitting on Joey's lap facing her at the kitchen table, then them deeply kissing one another. Jade opens the sliding door that leads from the laundry into the kitchen and walks in followed by Storm. Jade moves behind Joey and softly kisses her neck, this causes Joey to jump in fright and break her and Charlie's kiss. Joey turns her head to see who is kissing her neck. "Fuck Jade, you scared the shit out of me", Joey tuts relaxing and enjoys the sensation of Jade mouth with is sucking on her pulse point.

"So what brings youse both home for lunch", Charlie purrs as Storm starts to lightly touch her face.

"Our favourite lunchtime specials", Storm murmurs as she leans down capturing Charlie's lips.

Storm lets her hand brush down Charlie's smooth neck and down to her chest. Next she slides her hand inside Charlie's purple silk dressing gown. Storm discovers Charlie is naked underneath it as she slips her hand under her breast to cups and squeeze it gently. Charlie draws out of the kiss and sucks in a breath. Smiling at Charlie, Storm slowly rolls Charlie tout nipple between her finger and thumb, drawing a low moan from Charlie. Charlie hips roll and rock onto Joey's lap, which causes Joey to groan in pleasure.

Storm turns to look at Joey and sees that Jade has opened Joey's teal velvet robe exposing her beautiful breasts which Jade has cupped and her fingers and thumbs are roll her nipples. Joey's hands are on Charlie's hips, which Charlie now is not only rolling and rocking onto Joey's lap but also moving up and down. Storm smiles knowing Joey's cock is get buried deep inside of Charlie. Storm undoes both of robes to expose more of their fabulous flesh, with Storm tracing a path down Charlie's lush lightly sweat coated body. When Storm reaches Charlie moist full honey pot she slowly teases Charlie vibrating hard clit. "Fuck yes", Charlie cries as she grins harder onto Joey, this causes Joey to moan loudly.

Charlie grabs the back of Joey's chair and starts bouncing up and down on Joey's cock as Storm continues to stroke her clit. Joey grips Charlie hips tighter and she matches Charlie's pace. Charlie feels her orgasm building deep inside her especially when she feels Storm's moth attach itself to her pulse point. As she Joey's thrusts gets faster and harder it rapidly drives Charlie closer to the edge. With Storm rubbing Charlie's clit faster and a couple more deep hard thrusts from Joey, Charlie's inner walls contract griping Joey's cock and sending her over the edge into a delicious heart ponding orgasm. Charlie comes loud, arching her back and screaming, "fuck sweethearts!"

Joey gently keeps rocking her hips as Charlie comes down from her high, with Storm moving her hand up to Charlie's toned stomach. As Charlie relaxes her body starts to stir again due to Joey rocking her hips and Storm's fingertips caressing her stomach. As Charlie's body starts to respond, Joey picks up Charlie and places her on the table. Charlie's legs wrap around Joey as Joey starts to thrust in and out of Charlie.

Jade growls in a low voices, having had to abruptly let go of Joey. Storm moves to her fiancée, leans down and kisses her deeply. Whilst kissing, Storm picks Jade up and moves her to the table and sits on it. Storm sit on a chair between Jade's legs and removes her runners and socks. Then she undoes Jade's button and zipper on her jeans. Storm tugs Jade's jeans off her revealing her lace aquamarine coloured g- string. Next, she teases Jade by lightly stroking the top of her g- string with her fingertips, before she softly brushes her fingertips up Joey's inner thighs and continuing over the fabric up between her legs. Jade leans back onto the table, her head drops backwards and she grips the sides of the table and arching her hips forward. Storm kisses and swirls the tip of her tongue just above the waist band of Jade's g- string. As one of her hand's caresses up under Jade's t - shirt, her other hand strokes Jade's honey pot through the material. "Fuck Storm, touch me properly...No more teasing", Jade begs.

Storm swiftly removes Jade's g - string and runs her tongue up between the folds of Jade's glorious wet pussy. Storm lowers her head to between Jade's legs and kisses, licks and nibbles her inner thighs, "fuck Storm stop teasing me", Jade hissed as she grabs Storm's head and thrusts her hips into mouth. Storm chuckles and kisses Jade's moist honey pot like she kisses Joey's mouth. Storm's mouth sealing over Jade's pussy lips, her tongue exploring, tasting and stroking. "Oh, my fucking god Storm", Jade cries out rocking her hips faster.

Storm then slowly circles her opening with the tip of her tongue, "oh honey, god you're so fucking wet", Storm's voice ragged with desire.

Jade pulls Storm's head harder to her as she rocks her hip to her mouth, "please fuck me Storm", Jade pleads in desperation.

Storm slides her left hand from under Jade's t - shirt until it is on her pussy. Slowly her fingers spread Jade's folds, "oh honey you are beautiful", Storm hungrily whispers and with that she circles Jade's clit with her tongue.

"Oh fuck Storm", Jade shrieks arching into her. Flicking her clit with her tongue, Storm once again slides her hand under Jade's t – shirt. She matches pace of her flicking tongue to her hand stroking Jade's nipple, as Jade chants ohs. Then Storm takes her tongue off her clit to replace it with a fingertip while she thrusts in tongue deep inside Jade. Storm then strokes circles and explores Jade's wonderful moist warm silky cave. Arching again Jade cries out again, "oh fuck yes".

Storm slides in and out of her, quicken the pace, sensing Jade is close to the edge, "come honey, please come on my tongue", Storm begs hoarsely with need. She darts her tongue back inside Jade, curving it up to find her g spot and quickly works her spot. Jade's muscles contract, she arches and her legs tremble then she stills.

Jade shudders as a powerful surging orgasm as rips through her body, she ejaculate and she screams, "oh god Storm". As they continue to ride her waves of ecstasy, ever little moment of Storm's tongue causes Jade to orgasm again. After several times Jade pleads, her breathing laboured, "Storm please, stop".

Storm holds very still until Jade's body quietens then she slowly removes her tongue from Jade's soaking honey pot. "You taste so fucking", Storm comments her husky voice thick with desire and cheek.

Before Jade can respond they hear Charlie frantically beg, "please come sweetheart."

Turning their heads, Storm and Jade watch as Joey pounds in and out of Charlie faster having been spurred on by Jade loud orgasms. "I'm nearly there", Joey tightly splutters out as she frantically thrusts in and out of Charlie.

"Joey", Charlie desperately moans her hips starting to buck, her being affected by Jade orgasms.

"Now baby", Joey pantingly groans as her entire body shudders with her intense orgasm.

Charlie comes with her, her own orgasm matching the intensity of Joey's. Spent, Joey collapse on top of Charlie, blissfully at peace. Charlie wraps her arms around Joey and kisses the top of her head. Joey moves her head so she can look at Charlie's beautiful face, "I love you", Joey huskily declares clinging tight to Charlie.

Charlie smiles, kisses Joey's forehead and hold her tight, she adoringly responds, "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Now that we are nice and relaxed, I think we should help our Stormy relax", Jade seductively purrs.

"That a good idea, but first Charlie and I need to ask youse something", Joey replies slight breathless and gently drawing herself out of Charlie.

"And what's that", Jade curiously asks as she slides off the table onto Storm's lap.

"Babe it's your idea, so I think you should do the asking", Joey happily passes it to Charlie. She moves both Charlie and herself back to the chair.

"Thanks sweetheart", Charlie tersely remarks glaring at her. "Well you see, I want us all to be married", she nervously states turning to look at Storm and Jade.

"We're engaged so it's usually suggests the next step is marriage", Jade states slightly perplexed.

"I know that", Charlie retorts frustrated.

"Charlie do you mean you want all of us to get married soon", Storm thoughtfully comments.

"Yes I do", Charlie sighs in slight relief, believing at least Storm knows what she is getting at.

"How soon", Jade cautiously enquires.

"November this year", Jade responds slightly alarmed.

"Yes this November", Charlie curtly replies.

"Do you know how time goes into organising at wedding, let alone a double wedding", Jade shrieks in panic.

"I told you that Jade wouldn't be happy with the time frame", Joey giggles.

"Never mind that, why November honey", Storm gently asks.

"Look I want us to get married now, but I knew we'd need time so I thought we could do it by November and still make most people happy", Charlie desperately explains.

"We'll be pushing it", Jade grumbles. "And why do you want Storm and me to get married on the same day? Is it because of what my sister said, because if it is, we can wait longer so people will have more holidays and be more financial", she rambles on.

"No it not that", Charlie firmly states. "I want us to be married", she comments again pleading for Jade to get what she means.

"Charlie do you mean by us, the four of us to be married to each other", Storm thoughtfully probes.

"That's exactly what I mean", Charlie firmly answers.

"Whoa Charlz, this is…", Jade utters blown away. "My god we've totally corrupted you", she giggles.

"Yeah youse have", Charlie quips. "So do youse want to marry us", she softly asks biting her bottom lip.

"Hell yeah, of course", Jade quickly answers, happy that their foursome was still going to be a foursome after they are married.

"Storm", Joey fretfully questions.

"I was hoping that we could still be together after we got married. And now not only do you and Charlie want to continue with that, but youse want us all to be married as well. How could I possibly say no when I love all of you and you all make my life complete", Storm earnestly responds.

"You know you could have just said yes and left that last part for our vows", Jade gruffly teases. "Oh god, that means I'm going to be one of Ruby's step-mums", she finishes off aghast.

"My daughter is not that bad", Charlie defensively growls.

"I know that Charlz, but that'll means I'll be a mother to a seventeen year old and I'm only twenty four! Oh god, old before my time", Jade moans slightly depressed.

"Yes Charlie and I are so decrepit, how can you and Joey stand being with us", Storm tersely retorts.

"Well Joey and I do have each other", Jade fires back.

"I see", Charlie tightly replies, then sucks through her teeth. "Come Storm, we'll let the young ones here play together, while us oldies go to the bedroom to have our fun, seem we're too frail for them", she starts rather unimpressed as she start to get off Joey's lap.

"Excuse me, but I never said youse were old, so I'm come with youse", Joey huffily blurts out.

"Well I'm not staying out here by myself", Jade hotly retorts.

"Well you'll just have to watch then", Charlie haughtily remarks.

"Fuck that for a joke! It was enough when I had to spend the night in Sydney without youse and having Storm torture me by emailing a video with her lying on our bed with Charlie riding her cock while Joey was riding her face", Jade fervently exclaims.

"Was that the reason why when you got home from that trip you had frantic sex with me", Charlie curiously questions.

"Of course, I was so horny I thought I was going to explode", Jade brusquely replies.

"Yeah Storm did a similar thing to me, when I camped on Mystery Island with the guys to talk Tony into going with Rachel. But instead of a video she called me and described in great detail now you made love to Charlie while she was watching youse! I also heard youse as well", Joey explains tightly.

"Yes and I heard you come as well", Storm chuckles.

"Yeah well that only took the edge of it", Joey huffs.

"Well I wouldn't have guess that, 'cause when you got home, you pushed me up against the wall kissed me hard. While shoved my hand inside your jeans and boxers and riding my hand with my fingers inside you like there was no tomorrow", Storm quips smirking at Joey.

"Well I didn't hear you complaining", Joey utters unimpressed.

"Why would I complain, I enjoy you taking advantage of me", Storm teases.

"Me take advantage of you, you orchestrate things so we do end up ravaging you or each other", Joey growl.

"So are you complaining now", Storm asks in a polite manner.

"No, just pointing out your manipulation", Joey retort in a succinct manner.

"So I can say the same thing about you, when you Skyped me at work and showed me Jade with her legs over Storm's shoulders while Storm was fucking her hard with her cock", Charlie pointedly remarks.

"Well babe I've never seen you move so fast to lock your office door", Joey cheekily chuckles. "And I thought you might have been lonely and missing us", she continues with mirth in her voice.

"You just wanted me to get hot and bothered so when I got home I'd ravage you", Charlie bluntly retort.

"Yes I very much enjoyed the ravaging", Joey happily replies.

"I think we all did", Jade honestly add.

"Yes you were very energetic honey", Storm agrees. "And speaking of energetic ravaging can we please get to it soon because my lunch break is running out", she politely asks with a tinge of a pleading in her voice.

"Oh alright, only because you asked so nicely", Charlie replies in a blasé manner. She stands up and takes Joey hand, tugging her to stand as well

"So you're not going to make her beg", Jade comments slightly disappointed as she gets off Storm's lap so she can stand up.

"I didn't say that, just not at the moment", Charlie nonchalantly responds as she leads them to the bedroom.

Charlie walks into her station with a spring in her step. She has had a very enjoyable day and even those she is a bit tired, she is happy and relaxed. She spies Georgia at her desk, so she wanders over to her and sits on the corner of Georgia's desk. "Hi Georgia, did you haul Penn Graham in and question him over the syringe in the sand", Charlie promptly asks after sitting on the desk.

"Hi Boss", Georgia politely greets. "No we haven't found him yet to bring him in for questioning", she briskly finishes off before picking up her half eaten sandwich and takes a bit out of it.

"Well when we bring the wanker in, I'm going to charge him with assault, reckless endangerment, public nuisance and any bloody else I can think of", Charlie growls. All the time and effort that had been wasted due to Penn Graham and his sick revenge to get back at Indi.

"Now at least the beach looks like a beach and not a dump", Georgia quips because the council has removed heaps of rubbish from the beach due to the police search for more needles and any other evidence connecting to the needle that stuck Indi Walker.

"Yeah but it was on our time and money, all for that sick fucks amusement", Charlie bluntly replies.

"I just hope Sid and Dex don't do anything stupid like confront him, 'cause I'd hate to have to arrest either one of them", Georgia remarks hoping that they do not to anything to Penn.

"Yeah I hope so too, especially now that Penn Graham is saying that Indi is accusing him of planting the syringe and that he never told her that he did planet it to teach her a lesson for her getting Marilyn to get Miles to kick him out of the caravan park", Charlie explains passing on the information that Ruby had told her when she got home from school.

"So it's turning into a he said she said fucking saga", Georgia rudely sighs.

"I'm more inclined to believe Indi Walker than Penn Graham", Charlie tersely comments.

"Me too, this whole nice guy act, is just that, an act. And I still have a gut feeling that he had something to do with that stuff we found in Colleen's caravan", Georgia curtly off loads her feeling about Penn.

Just then they are interrupted by Senior Constable Ben Harper. "Charlie we just got a call from the hospital. The paramedics brought in a severely beaten up Caucasian male, who Dr Walker has identified as one Penn Graham", he quickly briefs her.

"Do we know if he is conscious and able to tell us who attacked him", Charlie questions in her alert cop manner.

"All they could tell me is that he is in a stable condition", Ben brusquely answers.

"I see", Charlie thoughtfully responds. "Come on Georgia, let's go to the hospital and take Mr Graham's statement", Charlie abruptly states as she stands up. Georgia forlornly looks down at the remaining half of her sandwich. Charlie notices and sighs shaking her head, "you can bring it with you, I'll drive."

"Yes", Georgia softly whispers as she picks up her sandwich and grabs her police leather jacket and follows Charlie out.

Sergeant Charlie Buckton and Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson wait patiently at the front desk of the Northern District Base Hospital for Dr Sid Walker to answer his page. When Sid turns up Charlie briskly asks, "hi Sid, we were wonder about Penn Graham's condition?"

"Hi Charlie", Sid politely responds. "He has taken a serious blow to the head. With a few lacerations to his face and hands. Also he has suffered a few deep contusions to torso. He is stable at the moment, but I will need to run further test to gage the severity of his injuries", he succinctly explains.

"Is there any possibility of us speaking with him", Charlie politely enquires.

"He has been drifting in and out of consciousness, so until he becomes a bit more lucid, he is in no condition to talk", Sid respectfully answers.

"Sid we'll be quick, we just need to ask a few questions so we might be able to may an arrest", Charlie pushes with a slight plead in her voice.

"I'm sorry Charlie, he's just not in a condition to answer any question right now", Sid reluctantly but firm replies. "However if you come back in the morning he might be in a better condition to answer your questions", he graciously offers.

"Okay, but when the ambos brought Penn in, was he wake", Charlie thoughtfully questions Sid.

"Briefly", Sid reluctantly concedes.

"Did he say who attacked him or maybe a physical description of his attacked", Georgia keenly probes.

Charlie observes how uncomfortable Sid has gotten with Georgia asking those questions. "Sid what is it, what did Penn say", she pointedly enquires.

"Penn said it was Alf", Sid reluctantly answers.

"Alf Stewart", Georgia questions in disbelief.

"Yes that is who he said who attacked him", Sid replies in a defeated manner.

"Did he say why Alf attacked him", Charlie asks her voice sounding slightly shocked.

"No, all he said was Alf attacked him before he passed out", Sid softly answers. "But Charlie, Penn Graham is a pathological liar, so I wouldn't believe anything that comes out of his mouth", he firmly adds. "Case in question, him and his deprave way of getting back at my daughter! Hiding a syringe in the sand for her to get pricked by it and now she has to live in fear for the next few months until her HIV test come back. He admitted to Indi that he did that! So what are you going do about that", Sid angrily rants.

"Unless we can find hard evidence he did that or we get a confession, however I can't see him admitting to do that to Indi", Charlie calmly explains.

"So the bastard gets walk off scot free, where's the justice in that", Sid angrily rants.

"Look Sid we know this is serious and we will be pursuing this matter. Though by the beating Penn has sustained, it looks like someone took the law into their own hand to exact some kind justice", Charlie sternly points out.

"Well it wasn't me, I've been here since this morning", Sid curtly retorts. "And anyway if Penn is sick and twisted enough too deliberately hurt my daughter then I have no doubt that he is warped enough to blame Alf for this", he growls.

"I'm sorry Sid but I will have to check your alibi", Charlie regretfully informs him.

"That's fine by me", Sid replies unconcerned.

Just then they are interrupted by a nurse, "Dr Walker, come quick, Penn Graham is having a seizure", she quickly tells him.

"Sorry Charlie", Sid apologetically states as he hurries off to attend to Penn.

"So what now Charlie", Georgia questions as she steps forward to stand beside her sergeant.

"We go back to the station and call Alf to come down to the station so we can question him about his movements today", Charlie thoughtfully answers. "Also we keep check in contact with the hospital to get updates on Penn's condition", she adds.

"Well let's hope his seizure doesn't mean his condition is deteriorating", Georgia cautiously comments.

"Yeah let's", Charlie agrees with slight concern in her voice. Just then there is a flurry of activity with the nursing staff. Charlie stops one off the nurses. "What's going on", she quickly enquires.

"Dr Walker is taking Penn Graham to the operating theatre. He needs an emergency surgery to relieve the pressure in his skull. Now I really need to go", the nurse briskly informs Charlie, the hurries away.

"Definitely not a good sign Boss", Georgia firmly comments.

"No", Charlie replies worried. "Let's get back to the station", she crispy states, as she turns and heads out of the hospital with Georgia following close behind her.

Over at the Surf Club, Joey, Storm and Jade have met up with Aden, Brett and Jamie to have a couple of drinks. Aden has been teasing Joey about how she spent her day off, with Joey gleefully skiting that she more enjoyable day than he did. Joey's remark caused Aden to grumble with the rest heartily laughed. As the laughter dissipates, they are joined by Alf and Marilyn, with Alf gruffly commenting, "I'm fine Marilyn."

"But Mr Stewart, you might have hurt more than your hands", Marilyn voices her concern.

"What's wrong with your hands Alf", Joey asks alarmed, as she takes hold of one of his hands to check it out.

"Nothing. They just a got a little scratched is all", Alf huffs, brushing off Joey's concern as he snatches back his hand.

"Mr Stewart said he feel over in the carpark, and I'm just concerned he might have did more damage to himself than he's letting on", Marilyn tells them with worry in her voice.

"Give it a rest Marilyn, I didn't hurt any other part of me. I'm find", Alf firmly states.

"What caused you to fall Alf", Aden curiously interjects.

"I just wasn't watching where I was flamin' going is all! Why the flamin' inquisition", Alf defensively exclaims.

"Because we're worried about you", Joey quietly answers.

"Well there's no need to, I'm not a flamin' invalid", Alf harshly touts.

"I never said you were", Joey respond slight dejected, hurt by Alf manner.

"I'm sorry love", Alf sighs, seeing the hurt on Joey's face. "I've just got a lot on my mind at the moment is all", he kindly explains, as he looks on Joey as a kind of daughter.

"Anything we can help with", Joey graciously asks because she sees Alf as a surrogate father figure.

"Thanks for the offer love, but no", Alf wearily answers.

Just then, Joey's mobile rings, "hi babe, what's up", she happily greets, answering her phone.

"Hey sweetheart, Ruby said you had gone to the Surf Club", Charlie lovingly comments.

"Yeah we are. Aden called and asked us to join him and Brett down here", Joey cheerfully confirms where she is and why.

"I see", Charlie utters smiling. "Hey sweetheart would Alf be there with youse by chance", she tactfully queries.

"Yeah he's right here", Joey merrily replies.

"Joey I really need to talk with him, so can you put him on please", Charlie requests, her tone becoming serious.

"Sure, hold on", Joey utter slightly frowning at Charlie change in tone. Holding the phone away from her, she solemnly says, "Alf, it Charlie, she wants a word with you."

"Jo, tell her I'll call her tomorrow morning", Alf dismissively states.

"Alf she said it's really need to talk with you", Joey firmly presses and hands him her mobile.

"Yeah Charlie, what's up", Alf tiredly addresses her.

"Alf I need to come down to the station", Charlie requests in her cop tone.

"What now", Alf exclaims unimpressed.

"Yes. We need you to account for your movements today", Charlie succinctly explains.

"Why the flamin' hell for", Alf questions irritated.

"It's in regards to a case we are investigating", Charlie cryptically responds.

"Alright, I'll be directly", Alf utters giving into Charlie's request. "Do you want to talk to Joey again", he politely enquires.

"No thanks. Tell her I'll catch up with her when I get home", Charlie gratefully answers, then she disconnects the call.

"Thanks", Alf briefly states distracted. "Charlie said she'd catch up with you when she gets home", he tells Joey, passing on Charlie message.

"So what did Charlie want", Brett curiously asks, then he takes a sip of his schooner of beer.

"She wants me to go down to the station", Alf responds in a preoccupied manner.

"What for", Joey and Marilyn enquire in unison.

"I don't know. Charlie needs me to tell her what I did today", Alf thoughtfully answers his mind trying to figure out what is going on.

"How much have you had to drink Mr Stewart", Marilyn fretfully quizzes.

"A few beers, why", Alf answers slightly startled by the question.

"Well we'd hate for you to get done for DUI, driving to the police station", Jade interjects smiling brightly at Alf.

"Yeah Stormy here can drive you there", Jamie happily offers.

"But haven't you been drinking", Alf pointedly directs his question to Storm.

"No, designated drive here", Storm mildly answers, holding up her wrist to him the band the club puts on designated drivers so they can get their soft drinks for free.

"Oh, right. But won't this bunch of yahoos need you to drive them home", Alf gruffly points out.

"I'm sure if I'm gone too long the ferals will take the beach way home", Storm answers smiling at Joey and Jade.

"Watch who you're calling feral", Jade snarls in objection.

"Well if you're gunna dress like one then expect to be called out on it", Jamie laconically states as she physically points out Jade's ripped jeans and top by poking her finger in the rips.

"They're meant to have rips in them, that's the fashion", Jade grumbles then pouts.

"I see, silly bloody thing if you ask me, having the arse ripped out of your jean. All you'd end up with is a cold bum", Alf utter rolling his eyes, and his comment causes laughter around the table. "Anyway, Storm we need to get going, that is if it's okay for you to drive me to the cop shop", he asks unsure.

"Of course", Storm reassuring replies getting up off her bar stool. "Call me if youse are leaving before I get back", she asks Jade before leaning down and giving her fiancée a quick kiss goodbye. She picks up a container and as she passes Joey she lightly runs her hand across the top of her arm.

After Alf and Storm have left the club, Brett bluntly comments, "those marks on Alf's hands weren't caused by any fall."

"What makes you say that Brett", Marilyn asks slightly alarmed that Alf may have lied to them.

"I've been in plenty of fights to know Marilyn that they look a helluva lot like he's been in a fight", Brett plainly replies.

"If that was the case, wouldn't Mr Stewart have other marks on him, like a split lip, black eye", Marilyn dismissively touts.

"Unless he got in first and the guy went down like a sack of shit and Alf gave him a few more shots whilst the guy was down", Brett retort suggesting to why Alf only has marks on his hands.

"Mr Stewart would never to that", Marilyn exclaims appalled that Brett could suggest such a thing.

"Maybe Alf did a Fox and hit a tree or a wall", Jamie laconically gives an alternative reason to the injuries to Alf's hands.

"Why would Alf be bashing on a tree or a wall", Jade asks perplexed.

"Well he looked pretty angry when I saw him with that wanker Penn Graham just after lunch", Jamie tightly replies.

"Mr Stewart was upset when he heard that Penn deliberately put that needle in the sand so that Indi would get pricked", Marilyn reluctantly backs up Jamie's assessment of Alf's mood towards Penn.

"Well I hope Alf did hit a tree or a wall and not that fucking arsehole! Because the prick wouldn't think twice to dobbing him into the cops", Joey tersely growls.

"You don't think that is why Charlie called him down to the police station, do you", Marilyn exclaims worried.

"Look we really don't know what is happening with Alf, and until he lets us know there is no point worrying", Aden calmly states. He does not what everyone jumping to conclusions and having them all tear down to the Yabbie Creek Police and make a scene. He is sure Alf would not appreciate that.

"Aden right, going off half-cocked isn't going to help matters", Jade agrees, lending to Aden's voice of reason.

"Well when Mr Stewart comes home, I'm going to try and get to open up about his feelings towards Penn", Marilyn firmly states.

"I'd say they're the same as everyone's here. We can't stand the fucking mongrel and we wish he'd fuck off and leave town", Joey bluntly responds.

"I second that", Jade heartily agrees having been on the receiving end of his continually harassment. Also having him constantly try and stir up trouble between Joey and Charlie and Ruby and Nicole.

"All in favour, raise your hand", Jamie sardonically quips as she holds up her hand. Followed by the rest of the table raising their hands. "The tribe has spoken, Penn has been voted out of the Bay", she happily touts, with laughter breaking out around the table.

"Now who's going to tell him", Aden cheekily asks.

"Charlie and Georgia of course", Jade swiftly replies grinning.

"They'll love us for nominating them to escort him out of town", Joey sarcastically snorts.

"They'll do it if we offer them an incentive", Jamie suggestively remarks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Charlie already spurned my offer for her to use me as a sex toy. I'm sure Georgia will too", Aden comments feigning forlornness.

"That's because you don't have tits and a snatch", Brett bluntly states.

"If he keeps pigging out on Renee`'s cooking, he'll end up with man boobs", Joey cheekily quips. This causes laughter to erupt around the table.

"Oi, I'm not getting fat", Aden responds unimpressed and he starts poking Joey.

"Aden, fucking quit it", Joey growls as she tries to stop him poking her.

"And if I don't", Aden happily challenges.

"I ask Storm to get Ren to stop feeding you", Joey tells him through gritted teeth as she tries to fight off his poke.

"You would do that", Aden exclaims aghast.

"Watch me", Joey utters defiantly.

"But Jo-Jo, you wouve me", Aden needles and bats his eyes at her. This causes more laughter around the table.

"Not when you keep poking me I don't", Joey huffily states and glares at him.

"You're such an idiot Aden", Jade utters shaking her head at him.

"Yes but I'm a lovable one", Aden happily answers grinning at Joey and Jade.

"Well on that note, I better get home. I want to be there when Mr Stewart gets back. Bye", Marilyn merrily chirps. Everyone at the table bids her a goodnight as she leaves.

"So whose shout is it", Aden curiously enquires.

"You're", Joey answers in matter of a fact tone.

"You sure", Aden questions slightly frowning.

"Yes, I brought the first round, Brett got the second, Jade then got the next round, so it's your turn", Joey pointedly states.

"But Jamie hasn't shouted yet", Aden points out.

"I know, but she's a girl", Joey firmly answers.

"What has that got to do with the price of eggs in China", Aden retorts mystified.

"The shouts goes girl, boy, girl, so it's your shout, unless you have got boobs under that t-shirt of yours and honey pot in your jeans", Joey dryly explains.

"Honey pot? What the fuck", Aden exclaims giving Joey a queer look.

"Aden just shut your arguing and got buy the round", Jamie commands giving him a pained look.

"Oh alright", Aden grumbles getting up to go buy their drinks.

Over at the Yabbie Creek Police Station, Alf and Storm have just walked in. They spot Charlie sitting on the corner of Georgia's desk talk to her. They start to walk over to them, however, Georgia has spotted them and has alerted Charlie to their presents. Charlie stands up, turns and faces them, with Georgia quickly getting off her chair to stand beside her. They then meet Alf and Storm halfway, "So Charlie why am I here", Alf brusquely asks.

"Alf I need you to follow Georgia into interview room 1 please", Charlie politely requests, forestalling the reason why he is there.

"Alright", Alf gruffly answers. "Thanks for the ride Storm", he gratefully says.

"Would you like me to wait", Storm graciously offers.

"No I'll be right", Alf thanks her.

"Okay", Storm warmly responds.

"This way Mr Stewart", Georgia politely indicate as she lightly takes him by the elbow and leads him off to interview room 1.

As she watches then leave, Storm turns to face Charlie, "is everything okay", she quietly asks with concern written on her face. As Storm says this, she reaches out and lightly brushes her hand down the side of Charlie's arm until she reaches her hand and gently holds it.

"I'm hoping so", Charlie wearily responds and squeezes Storm's hands.

"Okay", Storm softly utters returning Charlie's squeeze. "Well I'll put this on Georgia's desk for youse", she warmly states letting go of Charlie's hand.

"What's in the container", Charlie curiously asks, watching Storm take a couple of steps over to Georgia's desk and placing the container on it.

"We went to Ren's for dessert, so we got you and Georgia each a slice of the triple chocolate mousse cake", Storm replies smiling at Charlie.

"Sounds wonderful", Charlie warmly remarks smiling back at Storm.

"Well I better get going. And I'll see you morning", Storm mildly states.

"Night Storm", Charlie utter still smiling. As she watches Storm leave, the smile on her face disappears to her replace by Charlie's cop face. She then turns and heads off to interview room 1.

Charlie takes a seat cross the table from Alf, with Georgia standing off behind her guarding the door. Charlie smiles kindly at Alf before starting the interviewing of him. "Interview with Mr Alfred Stewart commencing at 20:35pm, Sergeant Charlotte Buckton leading, with Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson attending", Charlie formally states. "Alf I need you to talk me through your movements this afternoon. Like where you were, if you went anywhere, who you talk, things like that", she politely requests.

"There really isn't much to tell. I was working at the Bait Shop", Alf answers slight subdued.

"Did you left the shop at any time", Charlie curiously probes.

"Yeah, there shop got a bit quiet, so I to a break, but I can't tell you what time that was", Alf soft replies.

"Did you see or talk to anyone whilst on your break", Charlie gently presses.

"No not really", Alf responds slightly downcast.

"What about Penn Graham", Charlie pointedly suggests. Alf gives her cautious stare. "Alf did you see him", she firmly requests.

"Sorry yeah I saw him", Alf answers in a distracted manner.

"Did you talk to him", Charlie quietly prods.

"Yeah we spoke", Alf replies in a curt manner.

"And what was the nature of your conversation with him", Charlie crisply queries.

"It was a personal matter", Alf abruptly responds.

"Alf I really need to know what you both spoke around", Charlie firmly presses.

"I'm sorry Charlie but it's a private matter so it is none of anyone else's business", Alf bluntly retorts.

"Alf, Penn was found bashed sometime after youse had spoken this afternoon. And he is in hospital and he has indicated that you were the one who assaulted him", Charlie informs him in a serious tone.

"Well that's a flamin' lie", Alf exclaims indignant.

"Alf is what youse talked about lead to an altercation", Charlie pointedly queries, knowing Alf is hiding something. However Alf stares stony face at Charlie not answering that question. "Look Alf, Penn is undergoing emergency surgery as we speak and they don't know if he is going to make it. And need you to realise that if Penn dies from his injuries, then this goes from an assault investigation to a murder investigation" she explains with slight desperation in her voice. "So it's imperative that you tell us what you both spoke about", Charlie anxiously implores.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but it's a private matter", Alf stubbornly responds.

"We know that Penn told Indi that he planted the needle in the sand. And I can understand that has made angry with having to close the beach and the bad press council and the Surf Club has gotten, and especially with what poor Indi is going through. Hell it makes me angry as well", Charlie states sympathetically. Alf looks hard at her however he refrains from speaking. "Alf remaining silent is not helping your case", Charlie beseechingly states.

"Well to me it seem that you already decided that it was me who bashed the mongrel. Even though there must be other people out there who'd want to hurt him", Alf bitterly responds.

"Yes there probably is, but Penn named you as his attacker", Charlie sadly points out.

"Look Charlie I don't know why that twisted mongrel blamed me, but it wasn't me who beat him up", Alf vehemently states.

"Then please tell me what happened. Did what you and Penn talk about cause you to strike out at him", Charlie probingly enquires. Alf just glare at her in hostility. "Alf your knuckles are covered in cuts, so what has caused them", she frustratingly points out. Still Alf remains tight lipped. "Look Alf, did he provoke you in anyway? Were you acting in self-defence? If so you need to tell me", Charlie desperately questions. Alf looks at her however he says nothing. "Alf if you're going to assist us in this investigation, then I recommend that you get yourself a solicitor. Because if Penn dies, this becomes a murder investigation, which means that you'll be in serious trouble", she ominously states. "Interview with Alfred Stewart suspended at 20:53pm", Charlie professionally comments and turns of the recording devices. "Alf I'll give you a break so you can think things over", Charlie curtly remarks as she gets up from the table and leaves the room.

On her return to interview room 1, Charlie hands Alf a cup of tea, which he gratefully accepts, before sitting back down across from him. "Interview with Alfred Stewart, recommenced at 21 hundred hours", Charlie formally addresses as she turns the recording devices back on. "Alf I just gotten off the phone with the hospital and the new is good. Penn is out of surgery and is in a stable condition", she mildly informs him.

"I see, so what happens now", Alf answers with relief in his voice.

"Well in the morning we'll go and speak with Penn", Charlie briefly replies.

"So does this mean that I'm free to go", Alf hopefully asks.

"I'm sorry Alf, but at the moment we have enough to hold you here", Charlie unhappily informs him.

"So do that mean you're charging him", Alf exclaims in disbelief.

"No, it means we have enough evidence to hold you without charging you", Charlie crisply clarifies.

"You mean you're locking me up", Alf retorts in horror.

"I'm afraid so", Charlie regretfully informs me.

"You've got to be flamin' joking! All because I won't tell you what we spoke about, so I must of bashed the mongrel up", Alf blasts outraged.

"I'm sorry Alf, but unless you are more forthcoming, I have no choice", Charlie firmly responds.

"Right", Alf resignedly draws out.

"Alf this is serious, the maximum sentence if you are changed and convicted is twenty five years in goal, so please tell me what happened between you and Penn", Charlie exclaims in frustration. However Alf still remains silent, "okay if you won't talk to me, you need to your solicitor or at least call Morag", she strongly advises.

"Yeah", Alf softly responds.

"So would you like to call your solicitor, or perhaps Miles", Charlie kindly suggest.

"Yeah thanks Charlie", Alf replies in a low despondent voice.

"Interview with Alfred Stewart deceased at 21:09pm", Charlie formally states and she switches of the recording devices. "Alf go with Georgia so you can make your calls, then she will be taking you to our holding cells", she gently directs.

"Come on Mr Stewart", Georgia kindly requests as she comes over to him. All he does is nods his head, stands up and walks out in a dejected manner, with Georgia gently leading him.

Charlie shakes her head disappointed that Alf would not help them out. She then puts her face in her hands and emits a low growl of frustration. She then deep sighs, stands and leaves the room.

After Georgia has placed Alf in one of their holding cells and returns to her desk, she picks up the container on her desk. Opening it she finds the dessert that Storm has left her and Charlie. Smiling she goes and knocks on Charlie's office door, seeing her boss at her desk. Looking up, Charlie sees Georgia standing there with the container in her hand. "Come in", she pleasingly responds as Georgia lightly waves the container at her.

"So who left this on my desk", Georgia curiously asks, walking into the offices and takes at seat beside Charlie's desk.

"Storm. Renee` gave it to her to give to us", Charlie wearily explains.

"That was nice of her", Georgia gratefully comments. "And it's just what we need, after what we just had to do", she signs.

"Well Alf didn't give us much choice", Charlie tersely utters.

"No, but Charlie, I really don't think Alf did it", Georgia honestly states.

"Personally, neither do I. But we have to follow the evidence, and with Alf confronting Penn and with him turning up beaten and the marks on Alf's knuckles. It all points to Alf assaulting Penn", Charlie reluctantly points out.

"So Charlie if when we speak to Penn tomorrow and he does confirm that Alf did assault him, what are you going to do", Georgia hesitantly enquires.

"We'll have to charge Alf with assault occasioning serious bodily harm. And I'll have to remove myself from the investigation, which means you will have to take the lead", Charlie replies tired.

"Well let's hope that Penn was confused when he told Sid it was Alf and it was someone else like Heath or Darryl Braxton", Georgia fervently states.

"That would be good", Charlie readily agrees.

"Yes it would, 'cause can you imagine the grief we will cope if we have to charge Alf. There'd be no yummy dessert like this for us", Georgia points out as she opens up the container and gives Charlie her slice of triple chocolate mousse cake. "And not to mention no loving from Joey for a while", Georgia quips smirking wickedly at her.

"Yup, I'd be screwed", Charlie truthfully agrees.

"Well not screwed, but you'd be well and truly in the dog house", Georgia laughs.

"And you won't be", Charlie pointedly retorts. "She who'll be heading the investigation", smugly comments as she takes a bite of her slice.

Georgia glares in horror at Charlie, "you are a cruel and nasty boss", she huffs picking up the container with her dessert and abruptly leaving the office with Charlie giggling.


	113. Chapter 113

_G'day Everyone, sorry for my tardiness, life, work and the flu cropped up. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter. I hope you enjoy it :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 113

Charlie is sitting at her desk in her office about to start eating the chicken salad that Joey had made her when Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson interrupts her. "Sorry to disturb your lunch Boss, but I've just gotten off the phone with Miles Copeland. Apparently his house has been broken into and ransacked", Georgia swiftly informs her. "And he said the perpetrator fled over the back fence", she quickly adds.

"Did Miles see who broke into his place", Charlie requests in her professional tone as she lays down her fork.

"No not really, but he thought it might have been Penn Graham", Georgia succinctly responds.

"I see", Charlie tightly remarks. "Tell Pat to call the forensic guys, while you and I go speak with Miles", she abruptly states putting the lid back on her lunch, picking up her phone, wallet and hat and rising from her chair.

"Will do Boss", Georgia smartly retorts and heads out of her Sergeant's office to inform Constable Patrick Avery of Charlie's request.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Georgia arrive at 'Stewart House', where Miles Copeland, Alf Stewart, Marilyn Chambers and Romeo Smith reside. Charlie knocks on the open door and quickly scans the devastated room. 'Whoever did this was either very pissed off or was desperately looking for something to trash the place like this', Charlie thoughtfully thinks. "Miles are you here", Charlie calls out.<p>

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen Charlie", Miles yells back unimpressed by the havoc wreaked on his home.

Charlie and Georgia carefully manoeuvres through the living room and into the kitchen trying not to disturb any evidence. "Hi Miles", Charlie politely greets him. "Georgia told me that you think Penn Graham did this. Did you see him do this or was it him running away when you got home", she enquires in her cop manner.

"No I didn't see his face as he jumped over the back fence. I just have a gut feeling it was him", Miles asks trying to control his anger.

"I see", Charlie bluntly responses. "Do you know if anything has been taken", she probes.

"With the quick look that I've done, I can't see that anything has been taken", Miles plainly answers.

"Right", Charlie crisply remarks. "Well Miles I'll need you leave the premises until we thoroughly document and investigate the scene", she professional states.

"Okay, I'll tell Alf, Marilyn and Romeo know what's going on", Miles responds shaking his head.

"We'll try to be as quick as we can", Charlie reassuringly promises as she lightly squeezes his arm.

"Thanks Charlie", Miles wearily comments as he walks out his back door.

"Georgia check the back door to see if it's been forced or any other possible points of entry from the back, while I check the front. Also go check the back fence and see if you can find where the perp got over the fence, there might be shoe or boot prints", Charlie thoughtfully directs.

"On it Boss", Georgia responds and quickly goes about doing the tasks Charlie has given her.

* * *

><p>Charlie, Georgia and the forensic guys has just finishes up processing the house when Miles and Alf come walking in. "Charlie have you finished doing your thing", Miles politely enquires.<p>

"Yes, we've just finished", Charlie briefly answers.

"So was it that mongrel Penn Graham who did this", Alf asks in a fiery manner.

"It's too early to tell. All we know is that whoever it was wore gloves and got in through the back door by picking the lock", Charlie cautiously responds.

"That just flamin' great", Alf snarls. "If it had been me and I caught the bastard in the act, I'd have wrung his flamin' neck", he harshly vents as he walks around surveying the damage.

"I know you're really pissed off Alf and you have a right to be. But please leave it up to us to catch the prick", Charlie firmly states.

"Charlie's right Mr Stewart, going off half-cocked is only going to get you into trouble", Georgia adds backing up her sergeant.

"Yeah you're right", Alf sighs as he picks up a framed picture.

Miles see Alf picking it up and sees him tense, "what is it Alf", he curiously asks.

"Nothing", Alf tightly replies.

"No, what have you got there", Miles tersely pushes coming up to him.

"I'm sorry mate", Alf regretfully comments as he hands the picture to him.

Miles is stunned to see that the one of the last picture taken of him, his wife Louise and daughter Amber had be defaced with their eyes having crosses through them. He slowly walks over to the lounge and slumps down onto it in slight defeat. Charlie goes over to him and gently puts her hand onto his shoulder, "Miles we'll do all we can to get who did this", she firmly promises.

"Thanks Charlie", Miles quietly responds.

"Charlie it's that mongrel Penn Graham who did this! He put photos of Tulip in my room and her eyes had crosses on her eyes", Alf vehemently states.

"And where are these photos Alf", Charlie adamantly requests.

"I got rid of them", Alf reluctantly informs her.

"Well with no corroborating evidence, it's just your word and that isn't enough I'm sorry", Charlie frustratingly points out. "If you had of came to me when it all kicked off then I might have been able to do something about him! But as it stands now, you've tied my hands, and unless we can find evidence he was here, I can't bring him in not even to question him", she pointedly comments.

"Charlie, he confessed to Colleen that it was him who planted the needle in the sand and that he put those stolen items in her caravan. So can't you question him about that", Miles tells her with a slight pleading in his voice.

"I'll go talk with Colleen and if she tells me that he did confess these things to her, then I might be able to question him", Charlie hesitantly agrees. "But what I want from the both of you is to stay away from Penn and let us do our job", she firmly demands.

"I'll stay away from him, but if he comes near me I won't be held accountable for my actions", Alf fiercely remarks.

"Please Mr Stewart, walk away, because I'd hate to have to arrest you", Georgia gently warns.

"Alf the fucking bastard isn't worth going to gaol for. It's probably what he wants", Miles adds in agreement.

"Well we'll let you know what we find, but in the mean time I will have some officers regularly patrol the area", Charlie promises as she and Georgia leave.

"So Boss are we going to speak with Mrs Smart", Georgia curiously inquires.

"Yes and let's hope she'll be willing to make a statement that he confessed to her those things", Charlie answers nodding her head as they walk to their patrol vehicle.

* * *

><p>Charlie wearily walks into the kitchen to the delicious smell of Jade cooking pork. "Mmm, what's for dinner", she happily comments as she walks over to Joey, who is sitting at the kitchen table and gives her a kiss hello.<p>

"Pork shoulder chops, gravy, potato bake with mashed pumpkin and steamed carrots, broccoli and yellow squash", Jade contently informs her as she turns over the pork chops.

"Hey gorgeous", Charlie utters drawing her lips away from Joey's. "Sounds wonderful Jade, I'm starving", she eagerly comments.

"Hey yourself beautiful. Did you work off the lunch I packed you", Joey murmurs before kissing Charlie back.

Slowly breaking their kiss, Charlie guiltily tells Joey, "no sweetheart, I never got to eat the lunch you made me."

"Why the hell not", Joey grumpily asks.

"I had to go and process a break and enter crime scene", Charlie tiredly answers as she sits down on a kitchen chair.

"Who got robbed", Jade curiously probes.

"Nothing was taken, but the down stairs was trashed though", Charlie sadly replies.

"Charlie, whose place got trashed", Joey pushes.

"'Stewart House'", Charlie reluctantly answers.

"Oh god. Why the fucking hell didn't Alf tell me! He was sort of off for most of the afternoon", Joey huffs.

"He probably didn't want to upset you", Charlie calmly states giving her fiancée a plausible explanation to why he did not tell her.

"So hon, do you know who did it", Jade tentatively enquires.

"At the moment we don't have a definitive suspect", Charlie tactfully responds.

"I bet it was that fucking cunt Penn Graham", Joey growls.

"Yeah I wouldn't put it pass that twisted psycho fuck to do that", Jade agrees.

"Well without any evidence to place him there, I can't say it was him who broken it and trashed the place", Charlie grouses frustrated. If Colleen had been willing to make a statement, then her and Georgia could have brought him in and questioned him. However Colleen declined due to her believing that it would have been her word against his and she was too scared of him.

Just then Ruby comes waltzing into the kitchen, "hello, hello. Mmm Jade, tea smells great", she happily chirps.

"Someone is in a good mood. Did you get some Nicole loving this arvo", Jade wickedly suggests, with Joey chuckling and Charlie getting a pained expression on her face.

"No", Ruby squawks slightly embarrassed. "I'm just glad it's Friday night", she finishes off in a 'so there' manner, and sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So some Nicole loving after dinner then", Jade mirthfully presses.

"Jade", Charlie utters in her warning voice.

"Sorry mummy, my bad, no sexual innuendos", Jade teases, with Joey and Ruby giggling.

"So Rubes is that's all that's got you in a good mood", Joey curiously asks.

"Well Angelo offered to take me out tomorrow for a driving lesson", Ruby merrily responds.

"Why would he offer to take you for a driving lesson", Charlie suspiciously enquires.

"And why would you say yes", Joey adds just as suspicious.

"He offered after he overheard me telling Nic that with you all working and with Storm in the city that I wouldn't be able to go for a driving lesson. He said it was the least he could do after all you did to help him and for Joey's suggestion to start his own business and for Storm helping to make his brother Paulie grow up and take responsibility for his actions", Ruby quickly explains.

"Oh my, Angelo being nice guy, will wonders never cease", Jade sarcastically touts. Angelo had thrown a huge tantrum when they all tried to tell him to let his brother deal with his own problem and not to get dragged into it. Also when Storm told him to tell his parents about the debt he had gotten himself into, because it was their restaurant that he was sacrificing. In the end he had taken their advice and told his parents about the debt and about it being Paulie that nearly burnt down the restaurant all those years ago, not him. Their parents bail him out however he would have to pay them back.

"Well I'm just glad he is trying and also that he is seeing that Shandi woman and not obsessing over Charlie", Joey tersely comments.

"Yeah and wasn't that a bombshell she dropped on John Palmer. Her being his love child", Ruby crows.

"I just feel sorry for Gina, first with Palmer's heart attack, then finding out he has a daughter and then he proposes to her which she takes as him only doing that because he had a heart attack. No a very good way to make her feel special", Joey sadly states.

"The frigging idiot should have waited before popping the question", Jade snorts as she dishes up dinner.

"Xav is trying to help John and Gina get back together", Ruby comments distracted as she watches Jade dishing up dinner.

"No long ago he was trying to break them up", Charlie remarks rolling her eyes. "Speaking of feeling sorry for, Joey how is Marilyn? Having her best friend die so suddenly on her", Charlie empathises.

"She still very upset, but she's glad that, that end date isn't true. That Mitzy had made it up", Joey wearily answers.

"I'm glad Storm set Marilyn and Sid straight about that the end date not meaning that Marilyn's cancer had come back. But it just meant Mitzy had seen Marilyn die, which could be from an accident, heart attack, stroke etcetera", Jade pointedly remarks as she places everyone's meal in front of them.

"But since she made it up, Marilyn doesn't have to be scare of that day", Ruby sagely comments. "Oh and speaking of Storm, when will she be back", she queries.

"Soon I hope", Jade grumbles as she takes her seat.

"Oh is poor Jady's bed too cold for her? Maybe my Charlie and Joey will let you bunk in with them", Ruby teasingly giggles.

"That's not a bad idea Rubes. Pretty prwease can I sleep with youse", Jade comments batting her eyes at Charlie and Joey, her knowing full well that they will all be sharing a bed.

"Oh alright, but just this once", Charlie mirthfully sighs.

"What", Ruby chokes out. "My god I was joking Charlz", she splutters out in shock.

"Point to Charlie", Joey laughs.

"That was so not funny", Ruby whinges.

"Coming from Charlie, yes it was", Joey triumphantly crows.

"So true Rubes", Jade giggles.

"Yeah I must admit it was", Ruby agrees chuckling.

"I'm so glad that I can surprise youse", Charlie sourly remarks.

"Well Charlz when you do surprise people you don't do it in half measures", Ruby knowingly touts.

"Yep, the next one might be a doozy", Joey murmurs. Charlie glances at Joey knowing what she means. She still has not gotten up the courage to let Ruby know about her and Joey's relationship with Storm and Jade. Joey has told her if she does not tell Ruby soon, then she will.

"What's that my Jo-Jo", Ruby curiously asks.

"Nothing Ruby, Joey was just being a smartarse", Charlie quickly answers.

"Yes and she has such a cute little smartarse", Jade whispers. Charlie glares at Jade who smiles sweetly back at her.

"What is wrong with all of youse", Ruby asks scowling that them.

"It's just been a long day Rubes", Charlie offers as an excuse for their behaviour. The rest of the dinner is spent with their usual conversation and banter.

* * *

><p>The following morning Joey is at the Pier Diner picking up the morning tea and lunch which she is supplying for the Saturday cruisers. As she waits for Leah to get her, her orders, Joey turns around and watches Miles take a sits at a table waiting for Irene to cut him a slice of 'Bourbon Chocolate Cake'. As he sits down, Joey notices that he is joined by Penn Graham, who sits on the corner of the table. By the look she can see on Miles' face she knows he is not happy to see Penn. "What the hell do you want", Miles growls in a low voice.<p>

"I just wanted to say hello", Penn cheerful remarks.

"Well you said your hello, now piss off", Miles snarls.

"No I just want to have a nice little chat with you", happily states, however his eyes are hard.

"Look Penn I know that it was you who broke into my house…", Miles start to harshly accuse.

"Yeah but you have no proof do ya", Penn taunts.

"So you fucking admitting to it, are you", Miles angrily presses.

"Of course I am", Penn chuckles "And guess what, I'll fucking will do it again, and there is nothing you can do to stop me", he goads. "But next time I'm going to make sure someone's home and then I'm going to hurt them", Penn causally states as Mile glares hard at him. "Probably Romeo or maybe VJ", he continues to taunt Miles as Miles swallows hard. Penn see this and smirking he remarks, "definitely one of the kids."

Miles jumps up out of his chair and roughly grabs Penn by the front of his shirt. "You leave the fucking kids alone or you'll fucking regret it", Miles angrily hisses.

"I'd say Romeo because his pretty face needs roughing up", Penn merrily sneers.

"The cops have got there eye on you, so if you come near any of us, your fucking arse is grass", Miles growls in a low whisper.

"Really and what will you do when I makes VJ scream and beg", Penn provokingly jeers.

Miles snaps with Penn threatening to hurt VJ and he punches Penn hard in the mouth. Penn staggers back but does not fall over. He smirks at Miles and chuckles and pats Miles arm, "I knew you had it in ya mate."

"Get the fuck out of here Penn", Joey blasts.

"Oh how sweet Miles, having one of resident dykes come to your rescue", Penn laughs as he walks out of the Diner.

"Miles are you okay", Joey asks worried, due to her never seeing Miles that angry.

"Yeah", Miles mumbles, feeling angry and embarrassed by letting Penn push his buttons.

"Joey your orders are on the counter. Miles come with me", Leah crisply comments with steel in her voice. Miles follows Leah outside, whilst Joey goes and collects her orders.

* * *

><p>Jade and Renee` are sitting at a table in the 'Juice Bar', when Sid and Marilyn walk in. They go up to the bar where Martha is wiping down the counter top. "Hi Martha, Marilyn was telling me about Miles wanting to get a guard dog, but Alf isn't keen on the idea", Sid lightly chats.<p>

"Yeah granddad is worried about it biting guests at the park and also having to clean it's shit up", Martha laughingly replies.

"I think a guard dog is a good idea", Sid touts.

"I think we should get some proper locks for the windows and doors first before we think about a dog", Marilyn adamantly states.

As she finishes saying this Penn Graham walks up to them. "But that won't keep out the dangerous and crazy types will it", he mockingly jeers. "What if I huff and I puff", Penn taunts.

"The best thing you can do mate is to get your sorry arse out of here and leave the Bay for good", Roman states in a threatening manner as he walk up behind Penn.

Turning around to face Roman, Penn smirks, "Yeah I know, but I'm having too much fun here." He then turns back to Sid and Marilyn, "You know Marilyn you should ditch the boring doctor here, cause I bet we can have a really good time", he seductively propositions. Marilyn lowers her head in embarrassment. "You know you don't have to get all shy with me Marilyn, I've seen how you look at me", Penn happily taunts while Marilyn is appalled.

"Penn shut your fucking mouth before I fucking shut it for you", Sid angrily seethes.

"I'd like to see you try", Penn goads.

"He's have a lot of help", Roman harshly interjects.

"Ooo Marilyn you have two blokes fighting for you, it's been awhile hasn't it", Penn laughs.

"You really do need to shut your fucking mouth", Sid snarls.

"Oh Martha, seems that Roman has gone off you, you know we could have fun, especially at that club that has a pole that you can dance with", Penn ridicules.

Roman lunges at Penn, however Jade who had been watching the interaction is now between the men trying to hold Roman back. "You get the fuck out of here you fucking cunt", Roman growl in rage.

"My god, the dykes of this town like coming to the rescue of the men, how chivalrous of them", Penn scornfully laughs.

"Piss off Penn, you're not wanted here", Jade snaps at him.

"You dykes certainly have spunk, I've got to gives youse that", Penn chuckles as he turns and walks out of the club.

Jade pushes on Roman, "what the hell is wrong with you! The fuckwit wanted you to hit him", she hisses at him.

"Well you should of let me", Roman sneers.

"Well nice that you were thinking of Martha and Nicole hey", Jade sarcastically retorts.

"What the hell does that mean", Roman asks in a pissy manner.

"It means that you could have been sent back to jail for your redneck stupidity", Renee` sardonically answers for Jade.

"Oh", Roman sheepishly responds.

"God men are so stupid sometimes", Jade caustically remarks.

"And apparently lesbians of this town have spunk", Martha quips.

"That they do", Marilyn agrees are witnessing Jade put herself into a potential dangerous situation.

"My hero", Roman laughs and places a kiss on Jade's cheek.

"Right, just don't tell Joey, we all know what she thinks of heroes", Jade pleads, not wanting to cop the tongue lashing that she witnessed Charlie and Storm copped when they did the heroic thing.

* * *

><p>Ruby and Nicole are walking hand in hand along beach enjoying the beautiful spring day when they spot Penn sitting on a towel. They then see Indi Walker jogging up from the water with her surf board in hand and following her is Romeo who is on surf lifesaving patrol. Ruby and Nicole hear Indi comment annoyed, "Penn get off my towel."<p>

"Oh is this your towel, I didn't know", Penn replies feigning surprise.

"Do you usually sit your arse down on any towel you see on the beach", Romeo rudely enquires.

"That depends, if it was your towel kid, I'd probably wipe off the dog shit I have on the bottom of my boot on it", Penn nastily responds. He then spies Ruby and Nicole, "Ruby, you really need to clean up after that dog of yours, if not I may just have to teach it a lesson", he remarks in an eerie calm manner.

"If you do anything to Coco, Storm will hurt you in ways that you never thought possible", Ruby savagely retorts.

"Ooo I'm so scared", Penn sarcastically taunts.

"You fucking should be", Nicole growls.

"Penn get off my fucking towel", Indi angrily spits out.

"Alright you don't need to be so snappy", Penn mildly states as he gets up off it, picking it up and shakes it.

Indi roughly grabs it off him and narkily says, "why don't you fucking piss off and leave everyone alone."

"Now where's the sport in that", Penn irritatingly teases.

"You're fucked in the head, do you know that", Indi throws back at him incense. Then she, Romeo, Ruby and Nicole stalk off.

* * *

><p>Later on Ruby and Nicole walk into Angelo's due to Angelo promising Ruby that he would take her for a driving lesson. As they walk in they over hear Alf talking to Angelo, "Angelo the flaming mongrel is up to something so you should be careful when dealing with him", he gruffly states.<p>

"Alf if it hadn't been for Penn lending me the money, I'd still be trying to open this place", Angelo defensively replies.

"And have you thought about why he was so generous? I bet it wasn't from the flamin' goodness of his heart", Alf scornfully touts.

"Okay say that is true, what possible reason would he have, I barely know the prick", Angelo responds in a frustrated manner.

"Yeah well you know me and it seems that's enough for the mongrel to have it in for you", Alf sighs.

"If that's true, what the hell do you want me to do about it", Angelo asks in exasperation.

"Paid the flamin' dead shit back pronto", Alf replies riled up.

"Alf I don't have the money to pay him back just yet, so it's not possible", Angelo responds annoyed. He then spots Ruby and Nicole. "Hi Ruby, Nicole. I'll be with you in a sec", he politely states as he walks off to the kitchen.

"Hey uncle Alf", Ruby lightly comments as she gives him a quick hug.

"Hi Ruby, what brings you and Nic here", Alf asks trying to get over his frustration with Angelo.

"Angelo is taken me for a driving lesson", Ruby happily answers.

"Are you going to Nic", Alf mildly questions.

"No, while Ruby is having her driving lesson, I'm going back home to finish off the bridegrooms suits designs. Heather needs them so she can start making them", Nicole pleasantly replies.

"I see, well I'm sure they'll look good", Alf kindly remarks. "Okay kids, I've got to get back to the 'Bait Shop', I'll catch youse later", he politely says.

"Bye uncle Alf", Ruby warmly responds and gives him another quick hug that makes Alf smile.

"Bye Mr Stewart", Nicole happily replies as he walks out the door.

"Okay Ruby let's go and pick your car up", Angelo touts as he walks out of the kitchen.

"What's with the clipboard", Ruby asks frowning.

"Well I thought when you go for your driving test, the instructor will have a clipboard, and I though if I had one it will help you to get used to it and hopefully when you do take the test you'll be relaxed", Angelo logically explains.

"Oh okay", Ruby utters seeing where Angelo is coming from. "Well Nic I'll see you later", Ruby says smiling at her before she leans in and gives her a kiss goodbye.

Angelo cleans his throat slightly embarrassed and kindly offers, "We can drop you off at your place Nicole if you'd like."

"Thanks that would be great", Nicole happily responds. Then her and Ruby walk out of the Pizzeria hand in hand followed by Angelo, who quickly locks up this business front door.

* * *

><p>As Ruby and Angelo drive around Summer Bay, Ruby has her window down and her unruly hair is getting blown around her face. As she takes her hand off the steering wheel and brushes her hair out of her face, Angelo gruffly orders, "Ruby two hands on the steering wheel at all times." He continues to instruction, "And you need to be alert to any wildlife that could suddenly come out of the bush at you."<p>

"What, like a lion", Ruby teases.

"No Ruby, like a kangaroo or a feral pig", Angelo seriously spouts off the top of his head.

Ruby giggles, "Angelo if you keep up with your old tough cop manner, you're just going to make me laugh harder."

"Ruby you need to take what I'm tell you seriously, especially if you want to pass your driving test", Angelo huffs loudly. "Now we are going to make a three point turn just up here. And I mean a three point turn, not a six or seven point turn", Angelo frustratingly orders.

"Yes sir, Mister Policeman sir", Ruby quips giving him a salute.

"Ruby two hands on the wheel", Angelo barks. "Now pull of the road and let's try and do a three point turn", he huffs.

Ruby pulls off the road and proceeds to do a three point turn, which she successfully pulls off to her and Angelo's delight. Next they head down to where the Blaxland gets moored when it is not in use. As they are nearing it, Angelo mildly utters, "Okay Ruby, make sure you stay on your side of the road. Good you're doing really well."

"Thanks", Ruby replies smiling. "Oh look there's Alf", she happily chirps taking her eyes off the road.

"Eyes on the road", Angelo automatically responds, then he sees Penn stepping out in front of them, "Ruby what out", he urgently cries as he grabs the wheel to try and swerve to miss Penn.

Ruby panics and slams on the brakes, however they do not stop in time and hit him. Angelo quickly gets out of the car to see if Penn is alright. Ruby gets out and desperately asks, "oh my god are you alright?"

Angelo tries to help Penn up and worriedly enquires, "Penn mate, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you", Ruby rambles upset.

Penn staggers to his feet and pushes Angelo off him as he tries to help him. "Fucking hell you're trying to kill me", he angrily blasts.

"Hang on, it was an accident. You walked out in front of us", Angelo defensively responds.

"Fucking bullshit, I gave the fucking money so you could get your shithouse pizza joint up and running and this is the thanks I get, you trying to get rid of me", Penn irrationally vents holding his head.

Angelo moves towards him calmly saying, "mate you need to see a doctor and get your head checked out."

Once again Penn pushes Angelo away, "I don't need a fucking doctor", he yells at him. Penn turns in the direction that Alf was heading in and Alf is nearly out of sight. Penn turns back to Angelo furiously snarls, "I fucking got you that fucking pizza place and I can fucking easily take it away from you!" Penn then takes off after Alf.

"Angelo what the hell was that all about", Ruby asks confused.

"I wouldn't have a clue Ruby", Angelo utters perplexed. "Okay that's it for the driving lesson. Let's go and tell Charlie what happened", he gently tells her as he thinks about how he can pay Penn back the money he owes him.

* * *

><p>Charlie is sitting at her desk just finishing up finalising the Apprehended Violence Order that Alf is filing against Penn Graham, when she is disturbed by a knock on her office door. Looking up she see Angelo and Ruby standing there, "hi guys, how was the driving lesson", she curiously asks.<p>

"That's why we're here", Angelo tightly answers as he guides Ruby into the office, he walks in and closers the door.

"Why what happened", Charlie alertly asks as she gets up to check over Ruby to see that she is alright.

"I hit Penn Graham. I'm sorry Charlie", Ruby emotionally answers, then hugs her mother tight.

"How is he", Charlie worriedly asking Angelo and holding tight to her daughter.

"He got up and walked away, even though I told him he should go get himself checked out", Angelo quickly tells her.

"I see. So how did Ruby hit him Angelo", Charlie probes still holding Ruby to her.

"She took her eyes of the road, but Penn wasn't watching where he was going either", Angelo succinctly explains.

"I see", Charlie tightly responds. "But Ruby there is no excuse for you not watching where you are going", she stern finishes off letting go of her.

"I know Charlie, you don't have to tell me twice", Ruby agrees.

"Well I better send someone out to check to see how he is", Charlie sighs.

"I'm really sorry my Charlie", Ruby sadly utters for disappointing her mother.

"So am I Charlie", Angelo quietly apologises.

"Well if Penn is okay, I'm just glad nobody got seriously injured", Charlie responds relieved. She takes Ruby in her arms again and gives her a hug and kisses the top of her head.

* * *

><p>Joey and Jade are happily chatting about how Leah and Miles are now together after Miles' run in with Penn at the Diner this morning, as Joey locks up the 'Bait Shop' after a long day at work. As they are heading for Jade's BMW in the carpark they are accosted by Penn. "So Jade, I'm wondering when you're going to get tired of that loser shrink girlfriend of yours and come back to the real thing", he snidely asks.<p>

"Is that some sort of offer", Jade tensely responds.

"Well I'd know that we could have some real good fun", Penn sleazily states.

"No thanks, I know Storm can keep up with me, but you, I don't think you have the stammer", Jade laconically points outs. This causes Joey to laugh.

Penn glares at Joey, "okay, but I bet Charlie will take me up on my offer, seems she can't stay away from the real thing. And she has a thing for the bad boys", he smarmily touts. "Joey didn't she go off and fuck a human trafficker behind your back. Obviously she didn't want to be stuck with a reminder of a rape victim, because of her past. Then again it was probably because you didn't satisfy her", Penn cruelly taunts.

"Why you fucking lowlife cunt! I'm going to rip your ball off and stuff them down your throat", Jade threatens seething in hatred. Joey grabs Jade and hold her tight as she goes to attack him for the things that he said to her lover.

"Oh Jade, aren't you the feisty one", Penn laughs.

"Penn get the fuck away from us before I let Jade do what she threaten to do", Joey growls.

"You dykes have more stones then the men of this town", Penn happily crows.

"If that's the case I suggest you leave whilst you still have yours", a voice coldly advises from behind him.

Penn turns to stare into cold slate grey eyes, "And if I don't", he challenges.

"Then Joey will let Jade go, and I know where the pressure point is to paralyse you. So by the time you can move, you'd be a eunuch", Storm coolly states.

"As I said, you dykes have more guts than the guys of this shithole", Penn chuckles and walks away.

"The fucking cunt needs shooting", Jade snarls.

"Yeah he does Jade, but I'd prefer that it isn't you who does it. That would through the whole wedding into chaos. And having Ruby turn into a bigger harpy then she is now, would shatter my nerves completely as well as my ear drums", Joey utters feigning forlornness and lets go of her.

"Alright, just to save your nerves and ear drums from our Ruby", Jady sighs, then giggles before she lightly kisses Joey on the cheek. "I'm glad you're back babe", she happily coos, then gives her fiancée a kiss on her lips.

"Hi honey", Joey greets her and gives Storm a quick hug after her and Jade stop kissing. "So what was so important in the city", she curiously asks.

"My PI friend unearthed so information on Penn Graham and I went to check it out", Storm briefly answers as they walk to the carpark.

"Did you find out anything useful", Joey presses intrigued.

"Yes I did. And now I need to apprise Charlie of what I've discovered", Storm cryptically replies.

"Can we come with", Jade cautiously enquires.

"I can't see why not", Storm answers with a smile on her face.

"Then let's go see Charlie", Joey happily states as they arrive at Storm and Jade's cars.

* * *

><p>Charlie is surprised when she looks up from reading the initial reports from the forensic team to sees Joey, Storm and Jade standing in the doorway of her office just having knocked on the open door. Smiling brightly she gladly greets them, "hey, what brings youse here?"<p>

Taking this greeting as permission to enter Charlie's office, they all walk in, with Joey going straight over to her fiancée and giving her a kiss hello. "Hi honey", Joey murmurs against Charlie sweet soft lips. "We're here because Storm needs to tell you something about Penn Graham", she finishes off as she draws away from Charlie.

"Oh okay. Storm can you ask Georgia to join us, then come sit down", Charlie comments crisply, intrigue by what information Storm has found out about the mysterious Penn Graham.

"Sure", Storm briefly responds and walks out of the office to ask Georgia to join them.

"Okay", Joey happily states as she sits down on Charlie lap and wraps her arms around Charlie's shoulders. Whilst Jade sits in the chair in front of Charlie's desk.

"You know this doesn't look very professional having you sitting on my lap", Charlie teasingly scolds.

"You don't have that many chairs in here babe, unless you want me to sit on Jade's lap instead", Joey calmly replies and raises a challenging eyebrow.

"No, and I can see your point", Charlie happily giving in and wraps her arms around Joey's waist.

"You know Jo, you can always change your mind and come join me on my chair", Jade purrs in a hushed voice.

"Jade behaviour", Charlie sternly warns, as Storm returns with Georgia, who closes the office door.

"You need me Boss", Georgia curiously asks.

"No, she has Jo to take care of her every need", Jade quips unable to stop herself.

"Jade", Charlie gruffly growls as Joey giggles, Storm smirks and Georgia rolls her eyes at Jade. "Anyway, what intel have you got on Penn, Storm", she prompts intrigued.

"I found out that he was sent to the Cumberland Hospital by the court and the Mental Health Review Tribunal. Apparently he physically assaulted three guys and put them in hospital. It was deemed that he had a psychotic break after being taunted by the guys for being an orphan", Storm starts to explain. "He was at the hospital for a year before he was deemed fit to be released back into society, with no conviction record on the grounds of mental illness", Storm finishes off unimpressed.

"I take it by the look on your face, you don't agree with the Tribunal's decision", Charlie astutely comments.

"Dr Wayne got played and he even thought he got played, but he said nothing", Storm harshly responds. "When I spoke with him, he told me that at the review Penn sounded remorseful and sincere for what had happened and that he was over his obsession for revenge against Alf. But when Penn was leaving, he thanked Dr Wayne for the opportunity to do everything", she succinctly informs them.

"What did he mean by that", Joey asks frowning.

"Dr Wayne had a suspicion that he meant to exact revenge on Alf. When I questioned him to why he didn't alert the appropriate authorities to his suspicion, he said he couldn't be sure by what he meant", Storm tersely answers. "I told him that was exactly what he meant and that I couldn't understand that he didn't see the classic signs of Penn being a sociopath. And all he said was that he believed that Penn was no longer a danger to himself or anyone else", Storm informs them with disdain for Dr Wayne clearly heard in her voice.

"What a useless wank", Georgia snorts in disgust.

"You can say that again", Jade huffily agrees.

"So Alf's in danger", Charlie bluntly states.

"Not just Alf. My bet is that he will want Alf to feel the same pain he felt when first his mother, then his father committed suicide. Which means he'll hurt the people closest to Alf before exacting his ultimate revenge to kill Alf", Storm bleakly tells them.

"So we'll have to step up our presents around not only Alf, but Martha and Miles", Charlie firmly remarks.

"And Joey", Storm stiffly adds.

"What? Why me as well", Joey splutters out.

"Because Alf sees you as a daughter sweetheart", Charlie gently tells her.

"Oh", Joey quietly utters. "Well I'll just have to stay here and wait for the end of your shift so I'll be nice and protected by you babe", she cheekily states grinning at Charlie.

"Aww Stormy babe, our Jo-Jo doesn't feel safe with us", Jade utters in a melodramatic manner.

"No it's more like that she doesn't want to move off Charlie's lap", Georgia sardonically quips.

"Well I am quite comfortable here", Joey cheerfully comments. With that she gives Charlie a light kiss on her lips.

"Sweetheart even though I love your attention, I will need you to move so I can pack up my desk, because my shift is nearly over", Charlie regretfully tells her, then smiles at her.

"Oh alright", Joey grumpily sighs as she stand up, then a grin spreads across her face.

"So Boss do you want me to organise more police presents around the Surf Club and Stewart House", Georgia crispy asks.

"Yeah thanks Georgia", Charlie readily agrees.

"You better also send them to the Diner as well, now that Leah and Miles are finally together", Joey happily crows.

"What, did Miles finally man up and told Leah how he felt", Georgia laughs.

"Actually after Miles told Leah that Penn had told him he was going to hurt VJ and that was the reason he lost it and punched the fucking dickhead in the mouth. She kissed him and the both of them admitted how they feel about each other", Joey cheerfully relates what happened.

"About bloody time. I thought we were going to have to sit them down together and make them admit that they fancied one another", Charlie gruffly touts packing up her desk.

"VJ is going to be happy, he thought they never were going to get their act together", Storm mildly adds.

"Leah and Miles are going to be relieved that VJ is going to be happy for them, because they are both so worried about how he is going to react", Joey comments in relief.

"So I'll add the Diner to the patrol", Georgia tells Charlie as she heads out of the office.

"Thanks Georgia", Charlie gratefully calls after to her. "So do we want to grab some takeaway", she politely asks as they walk out of her office.

"Can we get some pizzas", Jade keenly responds.

"Sure", Charlie answers smiling holding Joey's hand.

"From Angelo's", Joey thoughtfully questions.

"Well we should, he did take Ruby for a driving lesson", Jade kindly states.

"Where she ended up knocking Penn down with her car", Charlie comments ruthful.

"Oh my god", Joey exclaims shocked

"Is Ruby alright", Storm asks worried.

"Should we go check on her before we get the pizzas", Jade concernedly asks.

"Rubes is fine, she's with Nic and is staying at her place for the night", Charlie reassuringly answers them.

"Thank god", Joey utters relieved.

"Well she is in good hands", Storm thankfully sighs.

"Yes she is", Jade touts with a smirk on her face.

"Please Jady don't upset mummy here by suggesting anything sexual is happening or she'll start to hyperventilate", Joey teases.

"Ha ha, I'm not listening", Charlie sarcastically retorts as they reach their cars. "Three cars", she comments perplexed.

"Yep, so why doesn't Storm drive home and set the lounge room up and pick out a movie for us to watch. While you and Joey get the pizzas and I go get us a nice red wine", Jade happily suggests.

"Okay", Charlie readily agrees.

"Can you get me garlic prawns spaghetti please", Storm asks smiling as she opens to door to her Ford Fairmont Ghia.

"Sure Doc, no probs", Joey warmly replies, opening the door to Charlie's Hyundai i30.

"See yas at home", Jade calls out getting into her BMW M3 coup.

"Yep see you all there", Storm mildly answers getting in her car.

"Bye", Charlie and Joey reply in unison as they hop into Charlie's car and drive off to Angelo's.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Joey happily walk hand in hand into Angelo's to order a couple of Rustic Ciabatta, a Wagyu and Prawn pizza and a Bourbon Chicken and Bacon one and Storm's garlic prawn spaghetti. As they enter the pizzeria, they see Shandi flirting with black hair man at the bar part of the business. As they walk up to the front counter, Shandi tones down her flirting just as Angelo walks out of the kitchen. "Hi Charlie, Joey what can I get youse", Angelo happily greets them.<p>

"Hi", Joey kindly responds.

"Hey Angelo, could we please get two Rustic Ciabatta, a Wagyu and Prawn pizza and a Bourbon Chicken and Bacon one and one garlic prawn spaghetti, thanks", Charlie warmly orders.

"Okay, it shouldn't take too long", Angelo politely tells them as he takes their order and head back to the kitchen.

Joey and Charlie take a seat at one of the inside tables to wait for their order. Joey leans into Charlie and whispers in her ear, "I thought Shandi was with Angelo?"

Charlie quickly glances at Shandi and the mystery man before responding to Joey in a low voice, "she seems the free spirit type."

"Yup she looks like a flashback to the nineteen sixties, free love", Joey giggles.

"As long as she doesn't drop any 'acid', I don't care what she look likes or who she screws", Charlie snorts.

Just then Alf and Sid walk through the front door, just as Angelo walks out of the kitchen. Alf waves Angelo over to him and Sid, Angelo nods his head and comes around the front counter and goes to them. "What do you think them three are up to", Joey curiously asks her fiancée.

"I just hope it isn't something that will get them into trouble", Charlie tightly answers.

Joey and Charlie then watch the mystery man walk up to Alf, Sid and Angelo. They hear Alf introduce the guy to Sid and Angelo as Will Smith. Charlie turns to Joey and pointedly asks "Sweetheart have you ever heard of him?"

"Yeah he's the brother of Hayley who was married to Noah, who the bar is named after", Joey quickly replies.

"So another one of Irene's strays", Charlie abruptly responds.

"Does that make Bianca and April strays too, and if so does that mean her Prince Vittorio is slumming it being with her", Joey chuckles.

"Yeah right", Charlie snorts. "According to Ruby, April wants her big sister to chase after Liam", Charlie quietly tells her.

"Don't tell Aden that, he was so happy when Liam left town", Joey whispers back.

They then over hear Alf say to Will, "Come around to the Bait Shop at 8 and meet my partners, we might be able to fix you up with some work."

Just then, Penn walks into Angelo's and straight up to the group of men. "Well what have we got here, Alf Stewart the saint of Summer Bay, helping out the poor and needy as always", he sarcastically touts.

"Penn why doesn't you just get the flamin' hell out of here", Alf gruffly responds.

"Haven't we danced this dance a few times already Alfie? I didn't listen those times so what makes you think I'd listen now", Penn laconically taunts. He tries to walk up to Alf, however Angelo gets in his way. "What are you going to do? Because I know that you're all fucking weak, pathetic losers", Penn harshly sneers. He then slightly staggers and rubs his forehead like he is in pain.

"Penn you might have a concussion from the fall you took", Sid states slightly worried for the man's health. "Let me check you out", he offers putting his hand out towards him.

"Get the fuck away from me, you're probably in it with that piece of shit over there", Penn snarls backing away from Sid and gesturing towards Angelo, who looks affronted by that comment. "I lent the drop kick the money for this place", he sneers.

"Yeah they all know who lent me the money, so I could get it up and running", Angelo tightly tells him.

"Well I can kiss that money goodbye, this joint isn't going to come too much", Penn spitefully snipes. "Just as I said Alf Stewart and his loser mates will never amount to anything", he jeers.

"If it's a flamin' fight you want you mongrel then it's a fight you'll flamin' get", Alf growls. "I'll flamin' kill ya, ya rotten mongrel", he angrily finishes off with his arm cocked ready to king hit Penn. However he is stopped by Will grabbing him from behind, Angelo stopping him from the front and Sid grabbing him from the side.

Penn pretends to be scare and laughs, "please Mr Stewart don't hurt me."

"That's enough", Angelo bellows. He then release Alf and turns back towards Penn, "you get the fuck out of here before I call the cops", he orders seething.

"You and me Alfie, you and me", Penn taunts in a threatening manner.

"You heard him Penn, leave", Charlie commands in an authoritarian voice as she walks up to them. This causes everyone to stop what they are doing and become quiet.

"Or what", Penn sneers at Charlie.

"Or I'll arrest you right now for disturbing the peace", Charlie threatens.

"As I said already, the dykes in this town have more fight in them, then the blokes of this shithole", Penn jeers before he turns on his heels and walks out.

"Alf what the hell, do you know what people might think seeing all youse huddle together like you were", Charlie pointedly remarks exasperated.

"Look Charlie, that mongrel needs to go", Alf angrily vents.

"What, the four of youse were what? Going to run him out of town? How", Charlie barks at them.

"Look I don't even know the guy, I was just saying hello to Alf", Will hastily explains to her.

"Well", Charlie glares at the suddenly quiet men. "Well nothing better happen to Penn or you three will be my first port of call. So I suggest you all stay the hell away from him for your own sakes and safety", she suggestively orders.

"Alf please listen to Charlie", Joey pleads as she lightly touches his arm.

"Oh okay Joey", Alf sighs heavily.

"Thank you", Joey gratefully voices and then gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Come on Charlie let's get home before our pizzas get cold", Joey lightly comments taking Charlie's hand and leading her out of Angelo's.

* * *

><p>The next morning sees Sergeant Charlie Buckton in her office once again going over the forensic teams reports with Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson. They are interrupted by a knock on the door, "Sergeant, senior, we have just had a call from the Sands Resort. Apparently one of the domestic staff has found a large blood stain in one of their rooms", Constable Tim Hogan briefs them.<p>

"Okay Georgia come with me. Tim you're in charge until I get back. You can reach us on our radios", Charlie crisply advises jump into action.

"Right Charlie", Tim smartly answers as he heads out of her office with Georgia right on his heels.

Picking up her phone, wallet and hat, Charlie quickly leaves her office and is joined by Georgia who falls in beside her. They quickly walk through the foyer and outside to their patrol vehicle.

Arriving at the Sands Resort they are quickly shown to the room, where Constable Patrick Avery is waiting for them having sealed off the room. "Hi Sergeant, the room is apparently registered to one Penn Graham. The front desk clerk saw him leave yesterday morning, however he didn't see what time Mr Graham came back in", he succinctly informs her. "The blood stained rug is beside the bed", Patrick continues, leading them to the rug.

Both Charlie and Georgia examine the rug, with Charlie tightly voicing, "He would have return sometime after seven o'clock last night because that is when I last seen him."

"Where did you see him Boss", Georgia curiously enquires.

"At Angelo's when I had to ask him to leave", Charlie answers in a short manner.

"I see, causing more trouble", Georgia snorts.

"Charlie doesn't Penn Graham have an AVO application out against him", Patrick enquires frowning.

"Yes", Charlie briefly replies as she studies the blood. "Pat I need you to call and get the forensic team out here", she thoughtfully orders.

"Okay Charlie", Patrick smartly answers, then he goes off to do has his sergeant has ordered.

"Georgia we need to make sure the room is properly sealed and we need to talk with everyone who seen and spoke to Penn yesterday", Charlie firmly states.

"Okay", Georgia plainly responds. "Charlie that is a hell of a lot of blood", Georgia concernedly adds.

"Yeah by the amount that is here, I'd say we have a dead body out there somewhere", Charlie tightly comments.

Georgia flick out the wallet on the bedside table to see whose wallet it is. "Well if the dead body isn't Penn Graham, he's left his wallet so he won't be going far", she briskly tells Charlie. "Charlie are we going to call in homicide", Georgia cautiously enquires knowing that they will probably send Detective Robertson to investigate, who Charlie is not a fan of.

"Even though we don't have a body, the blood indicate a loss of life. So we better report it to headquarters and they can made up their minds if to send someone. But in the meantime we'll investigate it as a missing person case", Charlie resignedly answers, knowing that headquarters will most likely send Detective Robertson.


	114. Chapter 114

_G'day Everyone :0) kazintaz & CJ4Ever I'm glad you both like the loving in my story, however in this chapter there is no loving, sorry. But the next chapter there probably will be ;0) So please enjoy_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 114

Joey walks into the Yabbie Creek Police Station, accompanied by Jade and Renee`. Joey had gotten a call from Constable Tim Hogan to come down to the station to answer some questions in regard to a police investigation. So here she is having left Storm and Casey to prepare the Blaxland for the lunchtime cruise. They all walk up to the front desk, which is being manned by Constable Hogan, "hi Tim, I'm here as requested", Joey cheerfully greets him.

"Hi Joey, I'll be with you in just a sec", Tim warmly greets her. "Mitchell take over for me", he calls to the male constable just coming out of the tea room. "Deb can you please join us", Tim politely requests to his young female partner.

"Okay Hogues", Mitchell call back.

"Sure Tim", Deb keenly answers.

"Joey please follow me to interview room 1. This shouldn't take too long", Tim politely tells her. "So ladies you can wait for Joey just over there", he finishes off speaking to Jade and Renee` pointing over to chairs just outside Charlie's office.

"Lead the way", Joey calmly responds.

"Thanks", Jade and Renee` politely replies in unison.

Tim leads Joey into interview 1 with Constable Deborah Kendall following them into the room and closing the door. After Tim and Joey take a seat each, Tim opens his duty book and calmly states, "Joey you're here just to answers some questions in regards to Penn Graham."

"Why what's the prick done now", Joey sourly responds.

"Nothing that I know of", Tim chuckles at her response. "I just need to know when you last saw him", he plainly requests.

"I saw him last night at Angelo's", Joey honestly answers.

"And what time was that", Tim curiously inquires as he takes notes of the conversation.

"About 7 o'clock last night", Joey truthfully replies.

"And who was at Angelo's at that time", Tim gently probes.

"They was me, Charlie, Angelo, Alf, Sid, Shandi, Will Smith, and Angelo's staff, Tracey the waitress and Michael the chef", Joey succinctly answers. "Oh and of course Penn", she dryly finished off.

"Did you notice how long Penn was there for? What he was there for? Did anything occur", Tim lightly presses.

"Well he wasn't there to order a pizza. He just came in to cause more trouble for Alf. And to tell Angelo that he couldn't see him repaying the loan he gave him because Penn didn't think the business would make that much money", Joey plainly answers his questions.

"And how did Alf and Angelo respond to Penn's taunts", Tim mildly requests.

"Alf told Penn to leave and Angelo didn't respond to his baiting", Joey cautiously answers, hoping she won't have to go too deeply into what took place.

"And did Penn leave when Alf told him to", Tim lightly probes.

"No", Joey briefly responds.

"So did Penn do anything else", Tim fishes for more details.

"He called Angelo, Sid and Will, Alf's loser mates", Joey replies in slight disdain.

"Do you believe that he also meant that Alf, himself is a loser", Tim queries slightly frowning.

"Yes I do", Joey curtly responds.

"So how did the men reacted to Penn calling them all losers", Tim firmly presses her.

Joey licks her lips nervously because what she is about to say might get Alf into some hot water. "Sid, Angelo and Will didn't say anything, but it upset Alf", she hesitantly answers.

"What did he say or do Joey", Tim pushes for the answer.

"He told Penn if it was a fight that he was after, then Alf would give him one", Joey reluctantly replies upset.

"Is that all that happened, Alf threatening to fight Penn", Tim gently asks seeing that this is causing Joey some deal of distress.

"No. Alf threaten to kill Penn and if it was for the other guys stopping him, Alf was going to hit him", Joey flatly answers in a defeated manner. "But Tim, I think that is what the bastard was trying to do. He was trying to get one of them to snap and hit him", she desperately adds.

"So you believe he was trying to goad one or more of them into assaulting him", Tim paraphrases in a thoughtful manner.

"Yes, I believe that was what he was trying to do", Joey adamantly replies.

"Why would he do that", Tim question slightly confused.

"Because he's fucked in the head, that's why", Joey huffs in an irritated manner.

Tim and Deb both softly chuckle at Joey's outburst. "What was Penn's response to Alf's threat", Tim curiously enquires.

"He laughed, then in a sarcastic way he said 'please Mr Stewart don't hurt me'", Joey tensely responds.

"Then what happen", Tim prompts for more details.

"Angelo yell 'enough', then he threaten to call the cops. Penn taunted Alf further by saying 'you and me, Alfie, you and me'. And that is when Charlie told Penn to clear off, he said 'or what' and she said or she would arrest him for disturbing the peace. That when he spouted off about the 'dykes in this town have more fight in them', then the blokes in town. Then he took the hint and racked off", Joey tells slightly irritated.

"And was that the last time you seen him", Tim firmly asks.

"Yes it was", Joey gruffly answers.

"Thanks Joey. If we need to ask you anymore questions, we'll be in touch", Tim gratefully informs her.

"Tim what the hell is this all about anyway", Joey harshly questions.

"There's a possibility that Penn Graham has gone missing", Tim cautiously answers due to it being an active investigation.

"I don't think we'd be that lucky. The arsehole's a bad penny", Joey darkly snorts as she gets out of the chair.

"Well he certainly hasn't endeared himself to some of the residents of Summer Bay", Tim quips as he stands to walk Joey out.

As they arrive back into the main area of the police station, Tim kindly comments, "thanks for your help Joey."

"No problem", Joey warmly responds.

Jade and Renee`, quickly get out of the chairs they are sitting on and walk over to Joey. "So Jo what did they want", Jade asks slightly worried.

"Penn Graham might be missing and I might be one of the last people to have seen him", Joey honestly answers.

"What time was that Joey", Renee` curiously asks.

"7 o'clock last night", Joey briefly replies.

"Well I saw him after you. He came into the restaurant and all he wanted to do was be an obnoxious jerk. And in the end Aden and Brett got him to leave", Renee` tersely tells Joey.

"And what time was it when he left your restaurant", Tim interjects with a slight frown on his face.

"It was about seven thirty", Renee` simply responds.

"I see", Tim thoughtfully remarks. "Renee`, I'll need to interview you if you don't mind. Also I'll need to speak with Aden and this Brett guy", he plainly states.

"Aden is out on a charter at the moment and they won't be back 'til five. And my brother Brett is playing golf with Roman and Miles", Joey hastily informs him.

"Okay, but Joey can you get in touch with them to give us call to let us know when they can come down the station", Tim firmly presses.

"Sure I can do that", Joey agrees with a slight nod of her head.

"Thanks", Tim gratefully says. "Now Renee`, please come with me and Constable Kendall to interview room 1", he politely requests.

After ten minutes, Renee` reappears with constables Hogan and Kendall, with Joey and Jade meeting her at the front desk. They then all say their goodbyes, with Tim watching Joey, Jade and Renee` walk out of the station. He then picks up the phone and calls his sergeant.

* * *

><p>As Charlie carefully looks over the room, her mobile phone rings, she crisp clear voice, "Charlie Buckton."<p>

"Hi Charlie, it's Tim. I'm just letting you know that Joey has given her account of when she last saw Penn Graham", Tim quickly informs her.

"That's good", Charlie briefly comments distracted.

"Yeah, and get this Charlie, Renee` Daniels said that Penn visited her restaurant and was forcibly removed by Aden Jeffries and Brett Collins after he had tried to goad Jeffries and Collins into a fight. And that was about seven thirty last night", Tim succinctly advises her. "I've asked Joey about getting Jeffries and her brother to call the station to let us know when they'll be available to come to the station and make their statements", he quickly adds.

"I see", Charlie thoughtfully utters. "Tim, I'll send Avery over to the Surf Club to ask staff if any of them had seen Penn Graham after he got turfed out of 'Cerulean Haven' last night", she tells him still processing the information that he has passed on.

"Good idea Sarg", Tim readily concurs.

"By the way Tim, did headquarters let you know if they will be sending someone from homicide or not", Charlie asks in a pensive manner.

"Headquarters advises that homicide is sending Detective Sergeant Robertson and a Detective Constable Graves", Tim crisply replies.

"Thanks Tim", Charlie responds trying to keep the sour tone out of her voice.

"Bye Sarg", Tim simply says knowing most of the station will not be impressed when they learn Robertson will be leading this investigation.

After hanging up from Constable Hogan, Charlie turns to face Georgia who keenly asks, "so is HQ sending homicide or is the case still ours?"

"Homicide will be taking over when they get here", Charlie curtly answers with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"So I take it we'll have the pleasure of Detective Weird Arse lording it over us", Georgia sarcastically remarks.

"Yes and also a Detective Constable Graves", Charlie tartly confirms.

"I wonder if Graves is going to be as obnoxious as Robertson", Georgia snorts in disdain.

"I wouldn't have a clue. However until they arrive it is still our case and now that the forensic team has arrive, let's see what we can find out. Oh and Georgia call Pat and ask him to go down to the Surf Club and ask the staff there to see if anyone remembers seeing Penn after he was turfed out of 'Haven'", Charlie firmly states.

"Okay Boss", Georgia smartly responds and takes out her mobile to call Constable Avery.

"Hi Sam, can you get a couple of your guys to print the bathroom and sliding door, door handles. Also print the vanity taps and sink. Maybe we'll get lucky because with this amount of blood, the killer would have gotten some on it on them and maybe they cleaned up before disposing of the body", Charlie requests and explains her reasoning.

"Okay Charlie will do", Senior Constable Samuel Davies, promptly responds.

"Sam also have someone check below the balcony, because I think the body was lowered or tossed over it. Because no one saw anyone carrying a rolled up quilt out of the building", Charlie crispy requests having noticed that the queen size bed quilt was missing.

"Righty oh, Sarg", Sam smart replies.

"Davies when you process the room make sure you go over it with a fine tooth comb because Robertson will be taking over the case when he gets here. And you know what he'll be like if fines something you missed", Georgie tersely recommends, after she has just finished speaking with Constable Avery.

"Okay Watson. And yeah, Robertson is an insufferable know it all prick", Sam growls in displeasure. "So in that case ladies, I need your boots. That is if youse haven't left this room since the both of you entered this crime scene", he request in a patient manner. "Oh and how many of your big booted colleagues have tramped through our crime scene", Sam sardonically finishes off.

"Just one other, Constable Avery and he is now heading down to the Surf Club", Charlie tightly answers as she removes her boots.

"Charlie you should put a request in for your station to be issued a supply of forensic boot covers", Sam helpfully suggests.

"It would be faster and easier if you gave us some", Georgie huffs as she takes off her boots knowing Charlie has sent in two requests that she knows of.

"Right, small stations like yours rarely have crimes that need such forensic protection", Sam sarcastically snorts, to him all crimes scenes need preserving. He takes Charlie and Georgia's boots and personally goes and process them whilst issuing his team Charlie's directions.

"Well why we wait for Sam to finish processing our boots Boss, you can give me your statement about the last time you saw Penn Graham", Georgia jovially states taking out her duty notebook and a pen.

"The last time I saw Penn Graham was about 7 o'clock last night when he walk out of Angelo's". Charlie succinctly replies.

"And what state of mind do you believe he was in when he left the premises", Georgia probes in her cop manner.

"Even though he was sarcastically laughing I believe he was in an agitated statement of mind", Charlie honestly answers.

"Did anything happen at Angelo's that you believe put him in this agitated state", Georgia plainly questions.

"He had a verbal altercation with Alf Stewart, Sid Walker, Angelo Rosetta and a Will Smith", Charlie briskly starts to recount what she observed last night. "Penn came in and started taunting Alf, calling him 'the saint of Summer Bay'. Penn then move towards Alf, however Angelo stepped in front of him. Penn then called them all 'weak pathetic losers", she precisely explains. "It then looked like he suddenly got hit by a pain emanating from his head. Sid at that point tried to talk him into letting him take a look at him, however Penn suggest that Sid was somehow in cahoot with Angelo to get rid of him", Charlie continues to explain.

"Where would he get that idea from", Georgia interrupts confused.

"Earlier in the day, Angelo was over helping Ruby with her driving lesson and Penn got knocked down by Ruby, when they both wasn't watching where they were going. Thank god Ruby was driving slowly and braked hard and fast, but not before hitting Penn and knocking him to the ground. And when Angelo got out to see if he was alright and to help him up, Penn refused his help and accused Angelo of trying to kill him", Charlie sighs and answers.

"Did Penn come in and make a formal statement to that affect", Georgia curiously asks due to her not seeing him at the station yesterday.

"No. But I did sent some officers out to check on him and they reported back that they were told by him that he was fine", Charlie truthfully replies.

"Okay, now getting back to what happened at Angelo's last night, how did Dr Walker and Angelo react to that accusation of them trying to kill him", Georgia firmly prompts.

"I think they were both taken back by the suggestion that they were trying to kill him", Charlie readily expresses her opinion.

"I see. Did anything else happen", Georgia gently prods.

"Penn then ranted about him giving Angelo the money to help get the business up and going. And that he didn't believe it was going to be a successful business and that he would lose his investment", Charlie quickly recounts the event that took place. "At that point Alf lost his cool with Penn and told him if it was a fight that he wanted, then that is was what he was going to give him. Then Alf told Penn that he was going to kill him and then Alf tried to deck him, but Angelo, Sid and Will Smith stopped him", she finishes off in a concise manner.

"And what was Penn reaction to Alf's threat", Georgia tensely probes.

"He laughed then taunted him by pretending to be scare saying 'please Mr Stewart don't hurt me'. At that point Angelo had, had enough of Penn and told him to leave or he'd call the cops", Charlie tersely answers. "Penn then taunted some more, saying 'you and me Alfie, you and me'. That's when I stepped in and told Penn to leave, he challenged me and I threaten to arrest him. He then made a comment about the 'dykes' in Summer Bay having more fight in us than the men of the Bay. That is when he turned and left, and that was the last time I saw him", she wearily finishes off.

"You know Charlie, we really need to talk to Alf. Because if that blood does belong to Penn Graham, he'll be Robertson's main suspect", Georgia comments in a resigned manner.

"Yeah I know", Charlie agrees slightly frustrated.

"Charlie, here's yours and Watson's boots back. And I found what looks like a sequin in the bottom of Watson's boot", Sam interrupts handing back their boots before holding up the sequin in the evidence bag.

"Well I never tracked it in because I don't own a sequin dress and neither does Jamie", Georgia laconically states putting her boots back on.

"And our patrol vehicle aren't used for social outings. And the station hasn't been used for any social functions either", Charlie plainly informs him as she puts her boots back on.

"In that case, I'd say that Mr Graham might have had a visitor sometime during his stay here. Unless he has a piece of sequin clothing", Sam mildly addresses as he hands Charlie and Georgia each a pair of forensic boot covers.

"Boss we might have to talk with Indi Walker", Georgia thoughtfully comments continuing to put her boots and boot covers on.

"I agree", Charlie agrees as she finishes putting her boots and boot covers on.

"Sir, I found another sequin", one of Sam's forensic teams calls out.

"Mark it, photograph it and tag it, Julie", Sam responds in a professional.

"Already done sir", Julie happily states.

"Sam, it looks like this guy had major pain problems with the amount of panadol packs we've found", another of Sam's team informs him.

"Well that might trace back to his early assault, when he ended up in hospital with severe head trauma. And it would explain when Angelo told me that Penn was holding his head after he was hit by Ruby. Also when I observed him rubbing his head in what looked like pain at Angelo's last night", Charlie explains in her cop tone.

"If he was in so much pain, why the hell didn't he go get himself checked out", Sam comments in an abrupt manner.

"Maybe there was another cause for the headaches and he knew what it was and didn't want to go to a doctor for help", Georgia sardonically states.

"Well whatever the case is, we won't know until we find him", Charlie briefly remarks. Then they are interrupted by Charlie's phone ringing. "Charlie Buckton", she crisply answers.

"Charlie, it Pat. Apparently Penn Graham caused a scene in the Surf Club last night after being tossed out of 'Haven'. He had insulted Martha and Roman came to her aid and both he and Penn had a heated exchange, which ended up in a bit of pushing and shoving. Eventually Penn was escorted from the premises by security and told he was banned for life by John Palmer", Pat smartly reported his finding to her.

"And what time was it when he escorted out of the Surf Club", Charlie curiously asks.

"The time was around 7:40pm", Pat quickly responds checking his notes.

"Pat keep canvasing the area to see if anyone around their saw him. While you're doing that, I'll call Tim to get him to check with the taxi provider if they picked up any males matching Penn's description around that time", Charlie directs him.

"Okay Sarg", Pat crisply replies.

"And Pat, keep me apprised of your progress", Charlie firmly remarks.

"Will do", Pat briefly answers.

Charlie then hangs up and calls Constable Tim Hogan and asks him to check with the taxi company about if they picked up a fare matching Penn's description around 7:40pm last night. After Charlie hangs up, she turns to Georgia and thoughtfully utter, "Let's go and have word with Angelo, Sid and Indi Walker and Will Smith."

"Okay", Georgia agrees.

"Sam we're just going to check on some leads, then we'll be back", Charlie brusquely informs.

"Righty oh, Charlie", Sam answers distracted as he oversees the forensic scene processing.

Charlie and Georgia take one last glance around the room before they turn and walk towards the door. Once outside the door, they remove their boot covers before proceeding towards the entrance, then to their police vehicle.

* * *

><p>Having arrived back at the 'Bait Shop', Joey, Jade and Renee` walk inside to find Storm and Casey just finishing up with all the supplies for the lunchtime cruise. "So how did it go Logan", Storm warmly enquires putting the last of the food into an esky.<p>

"Okay I guess", Joey quietly answers. She is still upset with having to tell the police about what Alf said and did.

"What happened honey", Storm asks slightly worried as she steps over to Joey and gently touches her face.

"I had to tell them about Alf wanting to hit Penn and threatening to kill him", Joey sadly answers.

"I know that hurt you to tell them that, and you feel like you betrayed Alf. But you know Charlie would have told them that in her statement, so you had to tell the truth. I'm sure Alf with understand", Storm firmly but gently comments as she take Joey into her arms.

"I feel like I've let him down", Joey utter distress as she holds onto Storm tight.

"I'm sure Alf feels like he's let himself down by letting Penn push all his buttons like that", Storm caringly tells Joey.

"Look Jo, if the cops do their job right they'll find out that the fuck wit pissed off a lot of people yesterday not just Alf", Casey sardonically remarks.

"Gee Case is that meant to cheer Jo up", Jade sarcastically retorts as she folds her arms.

"No, it's meant to let her know Alf wasn't Penn's only target", Casey growls back. "Hell Brett wanted to smash the prick after the drop kick call him a loser and him suggesting that I was a whore! Even I wanted to kick the cunt in the nuts that hard he'd have felt them when he swallowed", she angrily seethes.

"Yes the bastard created a fucking scene in my restaurant! And how dare he air Aden's past to all my customers! Not to mention saying I'm only with him because I feel sorry for him! And that Aden's only with me because I remind him of Belle! I'm nothing like her in looks or personality", Renee` scathingly vents. This is one of her insecurities in her relationship with Aden, that she reminds him of Belle.

"No Ren, you're not like Belle", Joey adamantly reassures reaching out and squeezing Renee`'s arm.

"What the fucking hell was he play at yesterday", Jade asks fuming.

"I believe that he was building up a case of self-defence with his plan of luring Alf somewhere private and murdering him", Storm logically answers.

"And what cop in their fucking right mind would believe Penn if he tried to pull that one", Casey scoffs.

"Well he got Alf to threaten to kill him and in front of witnesses, then it would make the case for self-defence plausible", Storm states in a matter of a fact manner.

"Oh god, Penn's gone missing! I hope they find him unharmed or Alf will be the main suspect in hurting him", Joey exclaims in dismay.

"So was that why the police called you down to the station", Storm thoughtfully states.

"Yeah, I was one of the last people to see Penn before he went missing. When Charlie and I went to get pizzas at Angelo's last night", Joey wearily answers.

"But I saw him later at 'Haven' so I had to make a statement as well", Renee' quietly informs her.

"So does that mean I've got to go see the cops", Case sternly asks.

"I'd say so, because I've got to get onto Aden and Brett to call the cop shop to make arrangements for them to go down there", Joey honestly responds.

"I'll call Brett and tell him, why you radio Aden and pass on the cops wishes to him and Alf", Casey sourly comments.

"That's going to make Aden's day", Renee` sarcastically utters.

"Hey, let's not get a head of ourselves. All we know is he's gone missing. He could have faked his disappearance. So until the police deem foul play was involved let's relax and calm down", Storm mildly counsels.

"Storm's right. The arsehole probably hiding out and watching everyone run around like chooks with their heads cut off", Joey agrees even though she is still feeling slightly apprehensive.

"Storm babe, can't you find out what's really going on. You work with the police and all", Jade coyly tries to sweet-talk her fiancée. She even lightly runs her hand up and down the inside of Storm's arm.

"Even if I could find out what's going on, I couldn't tell you because it is an active investigation", Storm regretfully informs her.

"Well that sucks", Jade huffs pouting.

"You can say that again", Casey sourly expresses.

"Say what again", Leah curiously asks, just having walked into the 'Bait Shop'.

"That Storm wouldn't be able to tell us what the police have found out in regards to Penn being missing", Renee` succinctly informs her.

"Penn's gone missing", Leah asks slightly alarmed, due to Miles punching him yesterday and the police thinking he might have something to do with his disappearance.

"Apparently. But as I have cautioned, everyone needs to stay calm and not to jump to any conclusions", Storm firmly advises.

"Storm's right. Until Charlie makes an official statement, we need to believe that Penn will turn up soon still being his obnoxious self", Joey agrees with her lover.

"And if he doesn't turn up", Leah asks slightly worried.

"Then it will be a missing person's case and the police will investigate if he went voluntarily or if he was abducted or he went missing under other suspicious circumstances", Storm plainly informs them. "But until that is established, just stay calm and go about things how you normally would", she lightly finishes off.

"Okay", Leah utters. "Well the reason I'm here is, I was wondering if any of you were free for lunch", she warmly enquires.

"Sorry Leah, I'd love too but I have a lunch time cruise", Joey apologetically answers.

"And I'm working the cruise with Jo", Casey regretfully replies.

"I've got to go work, sorry", Renee` sadly declines.

"Leah why don't you come around to our place. Storm's firing up the barbie and JT is coming around. We'll be having a couple of drinks as well, it'll be fun", Jade happily informs her.

"Okay, that sound good", Leah cheerfully responds.

"Remember to leave Charlie and me some beers", Joey sternly warns.

"We're not planning on getting pissed as a nit", Jade gruffly retorts.

"Ya better not", Joey growls.

"Or what", Jade challenges and then smirks.

"I'll drag you down to the surf and toss you in", Joey replies in a matter of a fact manner.

"Aww Jo-Jo would you be that mean", Jade quips in her flirty way.

"Yes if you drink all the beers", Joey huffs.

"My Jo-Jo remember I don't drink beer", Jade sweetly comments, with the other woman giggling at her and Joey.

"For that I should dump you in the river right now", Joey growls and starts to advance on her.

"You'll have to catch me first", Jade crows as she runs out of the 'Bait Shop' with Joey in hot pursuit. The other women continue to laugh as they go outside to watch as Joey chases Jade around.

* * *

><p>Charlie had called Dr Sid Walker to find out where he and his daughter, Indi, are before she and Georgia leave the 'Sands Resort'. They are now on their way to Martha's farmhouse where the Walker family are now renting. As they pull up in front of the farmhouse both Charlie and Georgia experience a fleeting flashback to the night that Detective Senior Sergeant Gordon Eaves tried to kill them. And where Angelo Rosetta had shot and killed Hugo Austin thinking the handcuffs on Hugo's wrists was a gun.<p>

They both quickly shake off the haunting feelings, get out of their patrol vehicle, walk up onto the veranda and knock on the door. They are greeted by Sid Walker and asked to come in. Once inside Sid directs them into the kitchen, where Indi is waiting from them. When they are all seated, Sid politely asks, "Charlie what is this all about?"

"It appears that Penn Graham has gone missing and knowing you were one of the last people to see him we'll need to get a statement from you", Charlie informs him in her official tone. "However, I would first like to know, Indi have you ever been to Penn's room at the 'Sands Resort'", Charlie enquires in a courteous manner.

"God no! The last time I was with him like that was in the caravan he rented at the Summer Bay Caravan Park", Indi answers in relieve and disdain. Georgia unobtrusively takes notes of Charlie's questioning.

"I see", Charlie lightly states. "Now Indi we are wondering if you own anything that has sequins on them", she nonchalantly questions.

"Yeah I have an emerald green sequin dress", Indi automatically answers slightly confused.

"May we see it please", Charlie politely asks.

"Why do you want to see it Charlie", Sid suspiciously questions.

"We found some sequins in Penn's room and we'd like to compare them with Indi dress", Charlie carefully explains.

"Absolutely not. Indi has told you she has never been in his room so the sequins aren't from her dress", Sid forcefully interjects.

"Dad it's okay. I have nothing to hide", Indi calmly states as she gently lays her hand on top of her father's hand. "I'll just go and get it", she quietly adds as she gets up to go get the sequin dress.

After Indi leaves the room Sid hoarsely whispers in an adamant tone, "Charlie, Indi had nothing to do with Penn Graham going missing."

"I don't think so either", Charlie briefly states.

"Then why do you want to see the dress", Sid asks frowning in confusion.

"Just covering all the bases. After what Penn did to her, I'm sure Indi would like to see him gone", Charlie cautiously suggests.

"A lot of people in town want to see the back of Penn Graham", Sid fiercely retorts.

"Yes, and you being one of them", Charlie plainly states.

"And what does that supposed to mean", Sid tightly responds.

"Sid I was at Angelo's last night, when you and Alf came. And from the looks of things, it looked like you all were hatching a plan to get rid of him", Charlie bluntly replies. She watches as his eyes widen slightly and he folds his arms. This let her know that she is right on the money with what they were all up to.

Before anything more can be discussed, Indi walks back into the room. "Here you go Charlie", Indi softly says as she hands Charlie the dress.

Charlie takes out her phone, putting up the photo of the sequins and she and Georgia compare them. After a moment and a brief whispered conferment between them, Charlie hands Indi back her dress and mildly states, "thank you Indi."

"Well did they or didn't they match", Sid asks slightly apprehensive.

"No Sid they didn't match", Charlie calmly informs him.

"Thank god", Sid utters in relief.

"But I would like to know where you both were after 7:40pm last night", Charlie firmly requests.

"I was with Romeo at his place until ten, then he walked me home", Indi succinctly answers.

"And how long did it take for you to get home", Charlie gently presses.

"About twenty minutes", Indi quickly responds.

"And how long did Romeo stay for", Charlie thoughtfully probes.

"About half an hour. That's when Miles came and picked him up", Indi truthfully replies.

"I see. And you Sid, where were you at that time", Charlie mildly enquires turning to question him.

"Marilyn and I were having dinner at the 'Diner' at that time", Sid plainly replies.

"And what time did you leave the 'Diner'", Charlie briskly asks.

"We left about nine", Sid briefly states.

"And where did you go after that", Charlie questions in a direct tone.

"I took Marilyn home", Sid honestly answers.

"And what time did you leave", Charlie plainly enquires.

"I left about eight this morning", Sid hesitantly responds with a small cough of embarrassment.

"I see. Well I'll have to check with Marilyn and Romeo to see if they'll be able corroborate your stories", Charlie retorts in her tough cop manner trying hard not to smirk at Sid's discomfort. "If we need anything else we'll be in touch", she finishes off in her business-like manner as she gets out of her seat, Georgia follows suit.

Once she and Georgia are safely in the patrol car, Charlie bursts into laughter, with Georgia joining in. "Did you see the look on his face when he had to admit he a stayed the night with Marilyn. And you acting all straight faced, it was brilliant", Georgia gleefully crows.

"You don't know how hard it was to not smirk when his face went red and Indi rolling her eyes at him", Charlie chuckles.

"Oh can I question Marilyn, pretty please", Georgia requests laughing wickedly as she starts the car.

"Georgia Watson, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a sadistic streak in you", Charlie giggles.

"Well in our job I have to take the little bit of pleasure from all the nasty and boring things we face most days when I can", Georgia melodramatic retorts. "Oh Charlie do you think I can get Marilyn to say the sex", she happily laughs.

"Probably not", Charlie giggles.

"Want to make a bet on it", Georgia eagerly asks.

"How much", Charlie cautiously questions.

"Nah, if I win, you change the roster so I'm not working next weekend", Georgia keenly states.

"And if I win", Charlie firmly presses.

"I'll do your double on Friday", Georgia thoughtfully answers.

"You've got yourself a bet", Charlie readily agrees.

"So Boss where to now", Georgia asks changing the subject.

"Let's go and have a word with Angelo and Will Smith. And after that we better get back to our crime scene", Charlie soberly replies. She is wondering when Robertson will show up and how long it will take him to kick her off the case.


	115. Chapter 115

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 115

Sergeant Charlie Buckton and Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson walk in to 'Angelo's' to question Angelo Rosetta about the last time he saw Penn Graham. Charlie is also determined to find out what he, Alf Stewart, Sid Walker and Will Smith said and did after she and Joey left and did they go and confront Penn. They walk up to the counter and find Angelo restocking his drinks refrigerator. "Hi Angelo, we would like a word with you", Charlie asks in her polite professional manner.

"Oh, hey Charlie", Angelo happier responds turning to look at her and Georgia. "How can I help you", he enquires smiling at them.

"We just got a few questions in regards to Penn Graham", Charlie calmly answers.

"Why, what is the prick saying", Angelo retorts unimpressed.

"Nothing, but he may have gone missing though", Charlie plainly informs him.

"Hopefully he's got the hint he isn't wanted here and he shot through", Angelo remarks in a surly manner.

"Interesting choice of words", Georgia murmurs.

"What's that Watson", Angelo asks in slight suspicion.

"Nothing", Charlie abruptly replies cutting off any conflict that might take place between them. "Angelo, you were one of the people last to see him, so we just want to take your statement", she briskly states.

"Well you were here, so you know what happened, because that is the last time I saw him", Angelo honestly answers.

"We need to get it in your own words what took place the last time you saw Penn", Charlie coolly states.

"Okay. The last time I saw Penn Graham was last night just before 7pm, when he came in here trying to first pick a fight with Alf, then he tried to pick a fight with me", he briefly recounts.

"And why do you think he was trying to do that", Charlie asks trying solicits his opinion.

"Look the guy has made no bones about his dislike for Alf, and he is always trying to bait him. As for me, he invested some money into my business and now he thinks he won't see any returns, so he probably wants out", Angelo tactfully answers.

"Do you know why he doesn't like Alf", Georgia queries as she takes notes of his statement.

"No I wouldn't have a clue, and personally I don't give a shit. All I know is that the sooner I can give him back the money I owe him the happier I'll be. The fuckwit obviously has mental issues", Angelo snidely replies.

"What makes you think he has mental issues", Charlie curiously enquires.

"For one, what the nut job did to poor Indi Walker, planting that syringe in the sand so she would get stuck by it. And another thing, thinking that me and Sid want to kill him. For fuck sake it was an accident and I wasn't even the one driving and Sid was just concerned for his health", Angelo rants.

"I see. But Alf did threaten to kill him, did he not", Charlie probes.

"Yeah, but that was in the heat of the moment, because the cunt was goading him and also threatening to destroy my business", Angelo defensively responds.

"So after he left, the four of you didn't come up with a way to try and get rid of Penn", Charlie knowingly questions as she watches Angelo slightly squirm.

"Look Charlie, yeah we talked about what we could do to get him to leave, but that was all we did, talk", Angelo hastily answers.

"And how were you going to get him to leave", Charlie sternly presses.

"We were going to offer him money to leave, but we thought better about it, because the guy seemed to be loaded so money probably wouldn't have worked anyway", Angelo resignedly concedes.

"So what did you come up with", Charlie tightly asks.

"Nothing, I said that once I got the money to pay him back then he'd be out of my hair and we urged Alf to try and push through the AVO he took out on Penn", Angelo quickly answers.

"I see, so what time did you call it quits last night", Charlie enquires changing tact.

"I lock up at ten, said goodnight to Tracey and Mick just after ten and I stayed cleaning up and doing the books until eleven. Then I went home, had a shower and went to bed", Angelo recounts the rest of his evening.

"So you never saw Penn after he left pizzeria at about seven last night", Charlie brusquely questions.

"Yep that is the last time I saw him", Angelo truthfully answers.

"So Shandi Ayres can corroborate that you were here and that you went straight home from here", Georgia thoughtfully enquires.

"No, not long after Alf, Sid and Will Smith left, she said she was going to the Surf Club and not to wait up for her", Angelo sourly replies.

"So she never ended up back at your place", Charlie curiously asks.

"Yeah she crawled into my bed just after five this morning", Angelo responds not very impressed.

"I see. So I take it that she is at your place now", Charlie briskly asks.

"I suppose so. She was still asleep when I left to come to work", Angelo blandly replies.

"Okay, if we need anything more, we'll be in touch", Charlie states concluding the questioning.

"Charlie, even though I hope the fuckwit is gone, I hope you find him because we don't need the stress of him being a missing person and all the crap that goes with that type investigation", Angelo remarks slightly concerned.

"Yeah me too", Charlie agrees. "Well I'll see you later", she adds as she turns to leave.

"Bye", Angelo warmly says as he turns back to keep restocking his drinks refrigerator.

"So where to now Boss, to talk with Will Smith, Shandi Ayres or Marilyn", Georgia enquires with a smirk on her face as they walk out of 'Angelo's'.

"I think Will Smith first then Shandi Ayres, before you embarrass the hell out of Marilyn", Charlie replies lightly chuckling as they head to their police vehicle.

"So where are we going to find Will Smith", Georgia politely queries as she opens the driver's door to the police vehicle.

"Well when I spoke with Joey on the phone this morning, she said he is staying at Irene's place. So we'll try there first and if he isn't there we'll go to the Diner", Charlie thoughtfully answers as she gets in the passage front seat of the police vehicle.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Georgia arrive at Irene's place and quickly hop out of their police vehicle and walk up to Irene's front door. After knocking on the door, it is not long before the door opens and they are warmly greeted by Irene, "hi Charlie love, what can I do for you?"<p>

"Hi Irene, we're wondering if Will Smith is here. We just need to ask him a few questions", Charlie politely responds.

"Sorry Charlie, but Will has gone away for a couple of days", Irene regretfully informs her.

"Did he say where he is going", Charlie curiously asks.

"No love, all he said was that he needed to go and clear his head", Irene honestly informs her.

"Did he go alone", Charlie gently probes.

"No, that Shandi Ayres woman picked him up", Irene answers with disdain in her voice. "Love, why all the questions", she asks with slight apprehension in her voice.

"Will is known to be one of the last people to see Penn Graham and we just need to get a statement from him", Charlie cautiously replies.

"What, Penn's gone missing? Gawd blimey I hope you find him in better shape than the last time no one could find me. That time he ended up in hospital after being bashed", Irene comments in a fretfully manner.

"Yeah I hope so too", Charlie briefly comments. "Well Irene, when Will gets back can you have him call down to the station so he can make a statement", she politely finishes off.

"Sure Charlie love. Bye", Irene warmly utters as she closes her door.

"Well that is interesting Boss. Shandi leaves Angelo's just after Will leaves. She doesn't get home until just after five this morning. And now she and Smith have gone off together in her 'kombi', which is big enough to put a body in it", Georgia keenly surmises as they walk back to their police vehicle.

"But why would they kill him? Smith just arrived in the Bay and only met Penn last night at 'Angelo's'. And as far as I know, Shandi hasn't had a run in with Penn. So I think they got together last night, and so Angelo doesn't find out they've fucked off out of town to spend a couple of days shagging themselves stupid", Charlie logically counters.

"Yeah I suppose you're right. I'm just being overly suspicious", Georgia signs in agreement getting back into the police vehicle.

"Well it wouldn't hurt looking into Will Smith and Shandi Ayres, just to be on the safe side", Charlie thoughtfully concedes. "Also let's get onto highway patrol to keep an eye out for her 'kombi', just in case we need to know where she went and what route she took", she murmurs rationally.

"Okay Boss", Georgia crisply states. Then radios in Charlie's requests before she lightly asks, "so where to now Sarg?"

"Let's get back to the 'Sands' and see if Sam has found more evidence to help us find Penn", Charlie answers in a reasonable manner. Although she is thinking hard over Georgia's hypothesis in regards to Will Smith and Shandi Ayres. 'Did Alf, Angelo and Sid offer Will money to get rid of Penn? Angelo did say that they were going to give Penn money to leave the Bay, but they all knew he had plenty of money so that wouldn't work. So instead they offer the money to Will to get rid of him and he agreed. But where would Shandi fit in this? Did she over hear and offer to help Smith to get a split of the money', she thinks. She knows that Shandi does not have that much money due to her letting it slip to Leah. However as she told Georgia neither one of them have had much contact with Penn to be likely suspects.

* * *

><p>As Charlie and Georgia put on their boot covers, Sam tells them that they have found some more sequins and a small amount of blood on the sliding door leading out onto the balcony. He also tells them as they walk into the room, that his team has collected all the prints from the areas that Charlie wanted printed and that they were about to bag and tag the blood soaked rug. He also has one of his team swabbing out the drains in the bathroom sink and shower. Just then they are interrupted by a knock on the door, Georgia walks over and opens it. "Hello Watson, Charlz", Detective Sergeant Robert Robertson greets them. "I've bet youse have missed me", he lightly laughs.<p>

"Yeah, like a hole in the head", Georgia sarcastically murmurs folding her arms.

"Don't be like that Leading Senior Constable, I know you had fun working those cases with me", Robert mirthfully states.

As he is about to enter, Sam Davis stops him. "Stop. You're not coming in here unprotected. I'm not having my crime scene contaminated", he growls.

"Doogie", Robert crisply states snapping his fingers. The young female detective hands him shoe covers, which he takes without a thank you. "As for this being your crime scene Samuel, I'm sorry to inform you but this is now my crime scene", he brusquely remarks putting on the shoe covers.

"I see", Sam tightly responds, he then turns on his heels and walks across to the other side of the room to get away from Detective Sergeant Robertson .

"Now what have we got here", Robertson smugly utters as he enters the room followed by the young detective.

"Hi, I'm Sergeant Charlie Buckton, and this is Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson", Charlie politely introduces them to the young detective.

"Oh where are my manners", Robert says feigning forgetfulness before the young detective can say anything.

"I didn't know you possessed any", Georgia sarcastically murmurs. This causes Charlie lips to twitch as she tries not to smirk, however the young detective does smirk at this comment.

"On occasions I do dust them off", Robertson arrogantly responds. "Now, Charlz, Watson, this is Detective Constable Graves", he briefly introduces. As they start to say their hellos, they are interrupted with him barking, "Doogie, scene."

Graves rolls her eyes before going off to scopes out the crime scene, with Georgia discreetly keeping an eye on her. Charlie turns to Robertson. "Detective Constable Graves is young", she plainly comments.

"Graves is the youngest graduate to ever graduate from the academy. She was a child protégé and finished high school when she was fifteen and finished her degree whilst she was at the academy. She is also the youngest detective candidate the state has", Robertson remarks in a matter of a factually way.

"Wow, good for her. She puts the rest of us to shame", Charlie responds impressed, with Graves getting a shy smile on her face as she takes pictures of the blood soaked rug and blood smeared bed.

"Does it", Robert utters slightly affronted.

"Okay most of the rest of us", Charlie politely amends. "I'm impressed", she sincerely adds.

"Yes and more impressive is that the high ups have chosen me for young Doogie here to shadow", Robert conceitedly touts. "A year of babysitting, right Doogie", he finishes off like he is insulted by this.

"Again, apologises for this sir", Graves apologises slightly frustrated.

"And again, not accepted", Robert gruffly replies.

"Excuse me, but why do you refer to Detective Constable Graves as Doogie", Charlie enquires, unimpressed by his lack of respect for the young detective.

"Charlz, you really need to watch more television", Robert utters like he is talking to someone who is slow witted. Charlie then twigs to the reference of the show 'Doogie Howser M.D.' she then gives him an insincere smirk. "Now my dear Sergeant what can you tell me about this case", he brusquely finishes off.

"Well sir, even though there is significant amount blood at this scene, we haven't found a body. All we can positively say is that Penn Graham has gone missing", Charlie succinctly answers.

"So what, no body means no homicide, therefore we can go back to the city", Robert sarcastically spouts as he walks towards the door.

"I never said…", Charlie starts to defensively counter.

"However", Robert says talking over the top of Charlie. "Yes it is a missing person's case but with exceptional suspicious circumstances. Doogie", he bludgeons on.

"The significant amount of blood at this scene indicates with certainty that there has been a loss of life", Graves concisely answers.

"I told you she was good", Robert touts in a smart-aleck manner. "Thereby making this a homicide case Charlz", he sweetly adds.

"Yes and I passed that observation onto headquarters and that is why you are here", Charlie responds brisling with anger. "All I'm saying is, yes someone obviously died here, but at the moment we don't know if it is Penn Graham. The only thing we know for sure is that he has not been seen since 7:40pm last night. For all we know, he could have killed someone and has gone to dispose of the body and he hasn't returned yet", she bluntly points out.

"True, so what have you been doing to find Mr Graham", Robert snidely prods.

Charlie sarcastically thinks, 'nothing, we've been sitting on our arses eating donuts and drinking coffee', however she does not voice this. "I've had my officers canvasing the area, had the forensic team brought in and Leading Constable Watson and myself have been speaking to witnesses about Penn Graham's last movements, since I was first notified about this scene five hours ago! If you think I should be doing more, please tell me what else I can do, because I obviously lack the intelligence that you and Detective Constable Graves seem to have in abundance", Charlie exclaims in an assertive tone.

"No need for hostilities my good Sergeant. I was just asking where we are at with the investigation", Roberts remarks in a patronising manner. "Now I'll need DNA analysis on the blood found on the rug, bed and anywhere else blood has been found", he briskly states.

"Sam is already seeing to this", Charlie tightly responds as she tries to calm herself down.

"Good. Sam you can stop printing everything because they will be unusable", Robert commands.

"I beg to differ, detective. Prints on the sliding door handle and on the bathroom door handles could yield a potential suspect", Charlie argues.

"More likely there will be multiple prints on them, therefore making any that is found unusable like I have already stated", Robert snidely counters. "Now all I care about is what shouldn't be in the room and that means everybody. Except me, and kid wonder", he laconically remarks, with Grave giving him a sour look for calling her 'kid wonder'.

"So you're kicking us all out", Charlie paraphrases to get clarity.

"I'll see you back at the station. And don't worry I'll keep you apprised of the situation, this is just initial detective stuff", Robert tells her in a condescending manner. "No need to bother yourself with it", he patronisingly finishes off as he walks away from Charlie.

"Right. Well it's your investigation. You heard him guys, everyone out", Charlie tightly comments.

"Robertson, if something goes amiss, then it's on your head, not mind or Charlie's", Sam firmly warns as he packs up his equipment.

"Yeah, yeah, now shoo", Robert dismissively touts as he puts on a pair of latex gloves.

As Charlie watches everyone walk out the door, she keeps a close eyes on Robertson as he directs Grave to take photos of things the forensic team had already photographed. As Georgia, who is the last to leave a part from herself, walks out the door, Charlie follows closing the door behind them. "So where to now Boss", Georgia calmly enquires as they walk back to their police vehicle.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. How about we go to the 'Diner' to get some lunch", Charlie wearily answers.

"Sounds good to me. It's just a pity we can't order a beer with our lunch", Georgia forlornly utters. "Although, maybe Marilyn will be there and I can question her and get her to say sex so I can win our bet", Georgia happily comments as she climbs into the driver's seat.

"Yeah I can see that drinking beer and Marilyn saying sex have the same affect", Charlie snorts as she gets into the front passage seat.

"Well it will, with what I'm planning to do when I win the bet", Georgia smugly responds as she pulls out of the 'Sands Resort' carpark with Charlie chucking and shaking her head.

* * *

><p>Now at the 'Diner' waiting for their lunch, Georgia is disappointed when Colleen informed her that Marilyn is helping out at the 'Juice Bar'. "Georgia after we finish having our lunch, we'll head over to the 'Juice Bar' and you can get Marilyn's statement", Charlie lightly tells her slightly crest fallen partner.<p>

"Thanks Boss", Georgia happily responds smiling at her. Then her smile turns to a grimace, "well that was a bloody quick look at the crime scene", she sarcastically huffs, glaring over Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie turns to see what her partner is glare at and she sees that Detective Sergeant Robertson and Detective Constable Graves have walked into the 'Diner'. "They probably did a pre cursory look over the scene and when they've had some lunch they'll go back and do a thorough investigation of the scene", Charlie logically surmises.

"I just hope he ignores us", Georgia growls.

"Knowing Robertson like we do, he probably will or he'll scold us in his belittling manner as to why we aren't at the station like he wants us to be", Charlie tensely responds.

"Yeah you're probably right", Georgia rudely snorts.

They watch as Colleen falls over herself to greet him, whilst holding someone's meal in her hand. "Oh Detective Sergeant Robertson so good to see you again", she fawns in a chuffed manner. "Are you hear about what they've found in one of the 'Sands Resort' rooms? I heard that there was blood everywhere in it", Colleen utters slightly worried.

"How the hell did that leak out so fast", Georgia whispers unimpressed.

"No Mrs Smart, I'm here to have some lunch", Robert nonchalantly remarks. "But I would like to know if Leah is here", he politely finishes off.

"Sorry Detective Sergeant, she has the day off. I think she is spending it with her boyfriend Miles Copeland", Colleen regretfully informs him.

"Colleen", Dexter Walker politely calls out trying to get her attention.

"She's seeing Miles Copeland, well good for her", Robert cheerfully utters trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yes it's came as a surprise to everyone, but as long as she's happy that's the main thing", Colleen happily rambles.

Just then Detective Constable Graves takes the meal out of Colleen's hand and hands it over to Dexter Walker. "Ah thanks", he shyly stammers.

Graves giving him a polite nod and smile, "you're welcome", she kindly replies and returns her attention to Robertson and Colleen.

"So you haven't come back to Summer Bay to investigate what happened to Penn Graham", Colleen curiously prods.

"Oh great, now everyone will be jumping to the conclusion that Penn Graham is the one that's been murder", Georgia grumbles softly.

"Even though I hope nothing has happened to him, the man has caused nothing but trouble since he arrived here. It's obvious that he has mental problems. It's just a pity that medical fraternity let him down, because if he had of gotten the treatment he obviously needed, nothing might have happened to him", Colleen tersely spouts off.

"Oh fucking hell. You know she has just drop us in it, don't you Charlie", Georgia quietly snaps.

"Well the trouble he's been causing hasn't been much of a secret. And well give him our version later", Charlie calmly responds.

"Really, mental problems, interesting. Why don't you join us for lunch Mrs Smart and you can tell me everything you know about Mr Graham", Roberts calmly responds, immediately interested in what gossip she can tell him about one Penn Graham.

"Thanks I'd love to, and I was just going to take my break anyway", Colleen happily chuffs as she takes off her apron.

As they start to walk off, Graves glances at Dexter and stops and gives him a strange look. "Is there something the matter", she asks in a slightly apprehensive manner.

"No nothing", Dexter utters with a silly grin on his face.

"Doogie, come, lunch", Robert impatiently calls out to her.

As Dexter watches her leave, he is joined by Ruby and Nicole, who both eye him off suspiciously. "Dex, what's will the drooly expression on your face", Ruby gruffly asks as she sits down at his table.

"Oh hi", Dex dreamily replies.

"Okay", Nicole laconically draws out the word as she sits down at his table as well. "But whose the woman you're panting over", she curiously asks.

"I'm not panting over her", Dexter answers in an affronted manner.

"Please, you have drool on your chin", Ruby sarcastically counters.

"I do not", Dexter squawks wiping his chin. "Oh funny ha ha", he sardonically responds after he finds he has no drool on his chin.

"So who is she", Nicole impatiently prods.

"I don't know, but if she's with that Detective Robertson, then I think she's a detective too. He called her Doogie", Dexter distractedly utters staring off at nothing thinking about Detective Graves with a dreamy smile on his face.

Ruby glances over at Detective Graves, then mutters, "she looks too young to be a detective." She then sees her mother sitting at a table with Georgia having just been served their lunch. Getting up she goes over to her mother, "hey Charlie, who is the young woman with Robertson", Ruby abruptly asks.

"Hi Rubes, that is Detective Constable Graves", Charlie happily greets her daughter.

"She looks too young to be a detective", Ruby utters not quite believing what Charlie just told her.

"Detective Constable Graves is like Storm", Charlie simply explains.

"Oh another brainiac. I hope she is nothing like Robertson", Ruby sourly comments.

"Too early to tell Ruby. Robertson hasn't let her off her leach yet", Georgia blandly states.

"What the hell does that mean, hasn't let her off her leach yet", Ruby squawks irritated.

"Never mind, Georgia isn't happy with Robertson is all", Charlie swiftly answers not knowing if Ruby would made a loud scene.

"Oh okay. But is her name really Doogie Graves", Ruby sceptically queries.

"No, Robertson calls her 'Doogie' because of her being a child protégé, in reference to the character Doogie Howser", Charlie informs Ruby in a patient manner.

"I see. Well I'll go back and let Nic and Dex know who she is. Bye Charlie, Georgia", Ruby happily remarks as she goes back to Dexter's table.

"Bye Rubes", Charlie warmly responds, she then takes a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah bye Ruby", Georgia utters as she takes a bit out of her salad sandwich.

They watch Ruby go back to the table where Nicole and Dexter are sitting, and hear her say, "Charlie said she is Detective Constable Graves and Doogie is Robertson nickname for her."

"So how are we going to handle Robertson after he gets all the goss on Graham from Colleen", Georgia gruffly enquires.

"We wait for him to bring it up and then show him everything we have on Penn Graham. And from that he can deduce his own conclusions", Charlie nonchalantly replies as she eats her lunch.

"Well first he'll bark, 'Doogie, opinion', before benevolently showing us simple uniform cops what amazing detective stuff he has come up with", Georgia sarcastically touts.

"Well we both know he likes to entertain", Charlie chuckles.

"Yeah, but he tries to make everyone else the butt of his joke of his investigation technique", Georgia grouses.

"As long as he gets a result, that's all that matters", Charlie wearily states.

"True, but I still don't like him belittling everyone", Georgia huffs.

"Me neither, but as headquarters pointed out, he's the best so suck it up", Charlie sourly remarks.

* * *

><p>Charlie wearily walks through the sliding door into the kitchen where she is greeted by the laughter of her lovers. They all turn towards her with her gorgeous fiancée walking over to her, softly cupping her face and gently giving her a tender sweet kiss. As she draws out of her and Joey's kiss, she finds at stubbie of Carlton Cold beer being offered to her by Storm. "Thanks", Charlie utters in a tired voice as she takes the beer.<p>

"We heard that Robertson is back in town. So does that mean that Penn Graham is dead and you're off the case", Joey apprehensively asks, she is worried for her fiancée.

"We haven't found a body so we don't know who has been killed. And no I'm still on the case, but I did get kick out of the crime scene", Charlie answers her voice heavy with fatigue as she takes a seat out the kitchen table.

"Ruby said that Robertson was accompanied by a young female detective", Joey gently comments as she sits right beside Charlie slightly anxious about how exhausted her girlfriend looks.

"And that she's as brainy as our Stormy", Jade lightly adds as she sits down opposite Charlie at the table.

"Yeah Detective Constable Graves is. And Robertson took great delight pointing out how impressive she is, but in his opinion what was more impressive was the high up bosses have her shadowing him, like he is the greatest detective that the force has", Charlie tersely remarks.

"I see the wanker is still full of himself", Joey curtly touts.

"Yep and he's already targeting Alf as the main suspect, even though we don't know whose blood we've found in the room", Charlie bitterly states.

"Why the fuck does he think Alf has anything to do with it, if youse don't know who belongs to the blood and you don't have a body either", Joey squawks in dismay that Robertson is targeting Alf.

"Charlie I take it that the blood type you found in the room matches Penn Graham's blood type", Storm calmly questions.

"What's the fuck does that got to do with anything", Joey angrily responds.

"Sweetheart it means that it is a good possibility that the blood belongs to Penn. And if that's the case, then Penn is no longer alive", Charlie gently tells her as she takes a hold of Joey's hand.

"If that's true, then Alf wouldn't be the only suspect! What about Sid Walker and what Penn put Indi through", Joey desperately points outs.

"Yes Sid is a suspect as well", Charlie wearily concedes.

"But not as big a suspect as Alf, right! Charlie that just fucked up, Alf isn't killer", Joey cries bursting into tears. She loves Alf like a father and in her heart she knows he did not kill Penn.

"Oh sweetheart", Charlie sadly utters, taking her distraught girlfriend into her arms. "I don't believe Alf killed Penn either and I'm sure Robertson will come to see that he didn't as well", she gently comforts Joey.

"Jo I'm sure Robertson will look at everyone who has had a beef with Penn Graham", Jade softly adds as she gets up and comes around to hold Joey as well.

"Is that supposed to make we feel better? Shit Jade, Robertson can come after us! I can see it now, Robertson saying because with her past of killing a guy, that Storm killed Penn in a jealous fit of rage because Penn kept flirted with you. And we all help in disposing of his body by taking it out in one of my boats and dumping him into the ocean", Joey spouts out in annoyance.

"Interesting theory Logan. And it could fit both you and Charlie as well, with him also hitting on both of you", Storm mildly remarks.

"Well we all know it wasn't any of us", Jade huffs.

"Yes that's true, but maybe someone we know did murder Penn", Charlie soberly points out.

"That's a scary thought", Jade voices worried.

"Well I know it wasn't us, Alf or any of our family", Joey adamantly states.

"I agree sweetheart", Charlie firmly concurs. However Charlie knows that given the right circumstance anybody can kill.


	116. Chapter 116

_G'day all, sorry for the delay, sickness, work, sinus headaches, life in general, you get the picture lol Maddy22 this is extra long for your patience ;0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 116

Joey lovingly watches her beautiful fiancée sleeping with her head on her chest, her left arm wrapped around Joey's waist and Charlie's left leg laying across her legs. Joey hold her close, glad that the worry lines on Charlie's gorgeous face have disappeared having fallen into a relaxed sated asleep. As she continues to hold Charlie with her right arm over the top of Charlie's left arm, her right arm and hand also can feel Jade's left arm and elbow which right beside Charlie's a lying cross Joey's stomach as Jade slumbers pressed into Charlie's back and side. She smiles as she feels the fingers on Storm's left hand gently caressing her right forearm in a slowly drawing a circle pattern on it as Storm's body rests against Jade back and side. Joey's smile deepen as she remembers how they have end up in this position, with everyone being in a different place then they are now.

Storm was laying naked on her back with her and Jade kissing and caressing Storm's lovely muscular body as Charlie lubricated the pony end of her Realdoe Feeldoe and slowly inserts into luscious wet pussy. She and Jade watched each other as their tongues each swirl around and over the taut nipple of their choice, hers being Storm's right nipple and Jade's being Storm's left. This draws a husky moan for Storm's lips, she also tries to move her hands so she can run them through Joey and Jade's silky hair, however Joey and Jade hold them down on the mattress. This draws a slightly frustrated groan for Storm, and mischievous giggles from Joey and Jade. However their giggles turns to gasps as Charlie runs her fingers lightly up between their legs.

So as Joey and Jade continue to their sensual mouth play on Storm's harden nipples as their hands stroke up and down her body, Charlie slowly teases both Joey and Jade's hot moist pussies. First she cups their sex and gently rubs them, soliciting gasps and hisses from them. Charlie then watches as Joey and Jade's hands descend to gently tease Storm's glistening pussy, this causes Storm to voice a throaty moan of pleasure. Jade then licks, sucks and nips her way down Storm's beautifully firm aroused body until she is between her fiancée's quivering muscled thighs. Once there Jade slowly teases Storm's wet pulsing hot honey pot with her tongue, licking from the bottom of her opening to the top of her apex. Storm moans, "oh fuck, yes!"

With Jade on her hands and knees between Storm's legs, Charlie moves behind Jade and starts to gently caress toned bare bum. This causes Jade to moan sending vibration through Storm's core and in turn cause her to gasp and her hips to buck. Also now that Jade is no longer holding her arm down, Storm runs her left hand through Joey's soft hair before she gently tugs on it getting Joey to raise her mouth from suckling her breast. Joey looks inquisitively at Storm, with Storm huskily uttering, "I want to taste you."

Joey smiles and nods her head as she moves to straddle Storm's face. As she lowers herself, she feels Storm strong hands come up over the top of her thighs to grasp onto her inner thighs. Next she feels Storm's tongue stroke her very drenched honey pot in slow broad flat licks. "Oh fuck yes, Doc", Joey voices in delight.

Charlie looks up when she hears Joey say that and finds her slowing riding Storm's face. Smiling she starts to knead Jade's tone bum while also gently teasing Jade's wet pussy with the head of her 'cock'. Next Charlie slides the whole length of her 'cock' through Jade's folds, lubricating it with Jade's sweet moisture. As Charlie tease's Jade, she elicits moans and utterances of various 'oh' from her. Then Charlie carefully enters Jade's expectant dripping opening. As Charlie gently slides into Jade, she grasp her hips and slowly starts to pump her hips making her 'cock' move in and out Jade. Jade cries out pleasure, "Fuck, yes, Charlie", as she thrust back onto Charlie's 'cock'.

Joey, who is riding Storm's face and tongue, looks into the mirror on the wall in front of her and see the reflection in it of Charlie fucking Jade from behind. This turns on Joey even more causing her hips to move faster and her breathy pants to increase as well. This draws Charlie's gaze, and as she watches Joey riding Storm's talented tongue so she starts to thrust harder and faster in to Jade's tight slick pussy. This in turn causes Jade to moan louder into Storm juicy honey pot sending more humming vibrating into Storm's pussy. That then draws deep throaty husky moans from Storm straight into Joey's hot pulsing cavern. Which causes Joey to loudly beg, "fuck Doc please, touch my clit!"

Storm moves her left hand so her fingers can touch Joey's swollen clit and as she rubs, her tongue swirls and strokes across Joey's g-spot. Joey cries out, "fuck Doc yes", as her learns forward gripping the bed head as her hips gyrate faster as she hurtle toward her orgasm. Storm holds on tight to Joey's thighs even as he own hips pick up speed as her own orgasm draws near. Jade takes Storm hint that she needs more from her so Jade strokes her fingertips over Storm erect clit. She then curves her tongue to hit Storm's g-spot so that she can come on her tongue. This causes Storm to buck her hips and moan loudly into Joey.

Charlie can hear that Joey and Storm are close to the edge so she turns on the vibe of the dildo and quickens her pace. Next she slides her right hand around Jade's waist and between her legs. Charlie quickly finds Jade blood engorged clit and rubs it as she thrusts in and out of her. As Charlie nears her orgasm her thrusts starts to lose their rhythm and she splutters out "I'm…almost…there."

After a couple of deft thrusts, both Charlie and Jade orgasm hard with the both of them screaming out each other's name. This in turn causes both Joey and Storm to let go and come crying out each other's names. Then Jade collapses on top of Storm's stomach with Charlie collapsing on top of Jade. Joey of the other hand rolls off Storm's face and lays beside Storm spent. All that can be heard for a while in the Storm and Jade's room is the heavy breathing of the deliciously exhausted women.

Joey breaks off her musing due to her having to yawn. She then closes her eyes and falls asleep listening to Charlie and Jade's heavy sleep breathing and the feel of Storm fingertips still light caressing her arm.

* * *

><p>The morning finds the women in the kitchen, Joey making the coffees, Charlie waiting for the toaster to pop, Jade cooking them scrambled eggs and bacon and Storm is talking on the phone. As they all finish their tasks, they come to sit at the kitchen table, with Ruby joining them just having giving Coco her dog biscuits. As Ruby sits down she curiously asks, "so Storm who was that on the phone?"<p>

"That was Heather. She needs all the wedding parties to come to her studio on Saturday for a fitting", Storm politely answers.

"So her and Nic have finished their design, great", Joey happily utters smiling then takes a sip of her coffee.

"I can't wait to see what they have came up will", Jade excitedly comments.

"Neither can I. Nic has been so secretive about the suits she's designed", Ruby heartily concurs.

"Talk of the weddings", Charlie starts to say and takes a deep breath. "Ruby I need to tell you something", she nervously comments as she takes her daughter's hand.

"What do you need to tell me Charlz", Ruby mildly responds smiling at her mother, as Joey, Storm and Jade keenly watches on.

"Well what I'm about to tell you, I hope you will understand and not totally freak out. Even though you probably will, because it freaked me out at first. Not because that it happen but because how easy and natural I found it", Charlie nervously rambles. "So I really need you to be okay with this because if you're not, I don't want to lose you. I can't go through that again", she imploringly adds as she squeezes Ruby's hand.

"Now you've got me freaking. Just spit it out Charlie", Ruby anxiously states.

"Rubes you know you're the most important person in my life and what you think matters to me don't you", Charlie utters entreating that she understands what is about to tell her is not about hurting her.

"Of course, so please tell me Charlie", Ruby answers very worried now.

"When Joey and I get married it won't be just us we are marrying, but Storm and Jade as well", Charlie carefully tells her, praying that Ruby is going to be okay with this.

Ruby remains quiet for a moment before she harshly utters, "I see, so you're all screwing one another."

"No Ruby, it is more than that. We all love and respect each other. And none of us expected this could happen but it did and it works for us", Charlie firmly defends their relationship.

"How? I don't get it! It's only supposed to be you and Joey! How can youse also be in love with Storm and Jade", Ruby exclaims in frustration not understanding.

"I don't know Ruby, but we do. And as Charlie said none of us went looking for this, it just happened", Joey gently answers.

"Oh please Joey, I could see that you and Storm still had the hots for one another even after youse broke up", Ruby sarcastically responds. "Oh my god, did youse even break up", Ruby angrily accuses.

"Of course we broke up", Joey snaps back.

"Right", Ruby draws out not believing her.

"Be careful who you call a lair there Ruby. Because I saw how devastated Storm was after her and Joey broke up and it wasn't an act", Jade honestly states in adamant manner as she defends Joey and Storm.

"Rubes I'm sorry what I've told you has upset you, but I needed you to know before we got married", Charlie sadly comments.

"Then why did you tell me in the first place! I didn't need to know", Ruby exclaims in frustration.

"I know ignorance is bliss Ruby, but you weren't that ignorant, you knew there was more to our relationship then friendship. You even said you felt you have three parents and an older sister", Storm points out in gentle voice.

"And Rubes I don't want to keep hiding how we feel about each other from you. I promised you there would be no more secrets between us, so that's why I'm telling you this", Charlie desperately explains.

Ruby looks at her mother who she loves so much and at the women who have come into her life who means so much to her. However she needs some time to process all that has been told to her. "I need some time to think", Ruby softly utters. "I'll catch youse later", she quickly adds as she gets up and leaves through the glass sliding door.

"Okay", Charlie sadly responds, but glad Ruby didn't tell her she hated her.

"Bye Rubes", Joey, Storm and Jade all say in unison.

Joey quickly gets up and goes and hugs Charlie. "What if she can't accepts our relationship", Charlie sobs into the side of Joey's neck.

"Sshh baby, Rubes just needs a bit of time to get her head around it", Joey gently murmurs, then kisses Charlie temple.

"She is a Buckton after all, so you know she needs time to process things", Jade lightly adds taking Charlie's hand and then kissing the back of it.

"God, what if she tells Nicole", Charlie exclaims in panic.

Storm comes to stand behind Charlie and responds in a mild manner, "good", then she kisses the top of Charlie's head.

"How can that possible be good", Charlie squawks in disbelief staring up at Storm.

"Nicole is very level headed and more likely to calm Ruby down and get her to think more clearly", Storm rationally replies.

"I agree", Joey calmly concurs.

"Same here", Jade agrees as well.

"God I hope so", Charlie utters in an anxious tone.

"I'm sure things will turn out alright", Joey assuredly states.

"And if they don't", Charlie worriedly voices.

"Then we'll cross that bridge if or when it come", Joey comments in a calm firm manner. "And baby I'm proud of you for telling Ruby about all of our relationships and how we are all marrying one another", she delightfully tells Charlie.

"Thanks sweetheart. I can tell you that I was really nervous", Charlie comments sighing in relief.

"Really, we didn't notice, even with that rambling bits at the start", Jade cheekily teases. This causes Joey to giggle and Storm to chuckle.

"You are so not funny", Charlie sourly retorts. "And for being such a smartarse, you have the job of tell our kids when we have them, that we are all married to one another", she sternly huffs.

"Nah, I'm leaving that job up to Stormy. I'm sure she can come up with a way that won't freak them out and make it seem natural and fun for them", Jade impishly touts smiling brightly at Storm.

"Of course, can't have you just blurting it out like normal", Storm sasses back at her smirking.

"I do not just blurt things out", Jade retorts offended.

"Yeah right", Joey sarcastically snorts.

"Jade you do suffer from foot in mouth disease from time to time", Charlie gently points out.

"I do not, so stop picking on me", Jade whinges pouting.

"Then stop being such an easy target then", Storm laughingly tells her as she kisses the top of her head as she goes back to her chair to finish of her breakfast. "So Charlie how's things going with Robertson being back in town", she asks changing the subject.

"Same as usual, him trying to making everyone feel that they are incompetent", Charlie sourly answers.

"And is the detective working with him, trying to do the same", Joey curiously asks as she returns to her seat.

"Graves, no. He is making her feel that she is a burden having to follow him around", Charlie replies with disgust in her voice. "She even apologised to him, but he told her it wasn't accepted", she remarks with loathing in her voice.

"Robertson is so far up himself he could turn himself inside out", Joey growls in dislike.

"True, but for all the antagonism he causes, he is a damn good detective, and he does gets results", Charlie concedes.

"You're a damn good cop too honey. And you don't try to make people feel inferior", Joey hotly touts.

"That's because Charlz doesn't need her ego stroked every minute of the day, like detective wanker breath does", Jade tartly comments. "Can't see what Leah saw in the guy", she finishes off perplexed.

"Apparently he can be charming when it suits him", Storm nonchalantly responds.

"Well I would have thought he might have had a big dick, but Leah assured me that they didn't fuck. So he must have turned on the charm", Jade rudely spouts.

"Maybe that's his problem, small dick syndrome. Needing to show off his superior intellect to compensate for his inferior tiny appendage", Storm logically surmises keeping a straight face. This causes the other women to start giggling.

"I'm sure you're right Doc. But I for one am not going to find out if you're right", Joey agrees still giggling.

"Ditto", Charlie mirthfully concurs.

"Well don't look at me. I'm no peeping tom. And I'm quite satisfied with the lovers I have, thank you very much", Jade haughtily remarks.

"Well that's one myth none of us want to bust", Storm cheekily comments.

"Don't you mean confirm", Joey laughs.

"Well on that note we all need to get to work", Charlie chuckles as she starts picking up her breakfast dishes.

* * *

><p>As Charlie walks into the Yabbie Creek Police Station she is greeted by Constable Hogan, who is manning the front counter. Charlie happily says her good morning to him on her way to her temporary desk due to Detective Sergeant Robertson and Detective Constable Graves using her office. As she reaches it she sees Leading Senior Constable Watson sitting at her desk. "Morning Georgia", Charlie warmly greets her.<p>

"Hey Charlie. Robertson commanded me to tell you, that he wants to see ASAP", Georgia replies slightly disgruntled.

"Okay thanks", Charlie mildly responds, putting her things away first before going and knocks on her office door.

"Only enter if you're Sergeant Buckton", comes Robertson stern response to the knock.

Charlie takes a deep breath, grits her teeth, then plants a smile on her face as she opens up the door and walks it. As she closes the door she pleasantly states, "Good morning detectives. I was told youse wanted to see me?"

"We do in deed Charlz", Robertson jovially touts. "I would like you to read this report", he happily finishes off handing her the report from his seated position sitting in her chair.

"It's a forensic report", Charlie utters as she reads it. "It says…", she starts to say.

"That the blood volume indicates that someone died in that resort room", Robertson comments interrupting her.

"Under highly suspicious circumstances", Grave chimes in sitting at the small desk in the corner of the office.

"And with the blood type being the same as Penn Graham, so it's probably is his blood", Robertson smugly adds.

"This now has become a murder investigation", Graves succinctly states.

"See Charlz, I wasn't wasting my time", Robertson condescendingly finishes off the tag teaming.

"I grant you that it probably is him, but without an actual body, we can't definitively say it is him", Charlie logically counters.

"True. So we need to find out where it was moved to and why", Robertson excitedly points out. "So here is what we are going to do, we are going to reinterview everybody, but this time we're looking for a murderer", he nonchalantly states.

"Does that include reinterviewing me as well", Charlie pointedly enquires.

"No not for now Sergeant, you have an alibi. You were at home with your fiancée, one Josephine Collins, and her ex-girlfriend one Dr Storm Daniels and Dr Daniels' fiancée, one Jade Sommers. My my Charlz, you all are quite the stereotypical lesbians all being friend even with your girlfriend's ex", Robertson replies in a disparaging manner. Graves shakes her head in disgust.

"Let me make it clear to you Detective, anymore cheap shots at my personal life and I will report you for conduct unbecoming. Got it", Charlie assertively retorts. With Graves trying to hide her smirk.

"Now, now Sergeant, no need to get defensive, I was just making an observation", Robertson responds in a placating manner.

"Then kindly keep your observations about my personal life to yourself in future. And I suggest we get back to whom do you want to reinterview", Charlie strongly suggests.

"Right", Robertson crisply utters. "Well you can call the ex-Senior Constable Angelo Rosetta to come down to the station and get him to bring the paperwork of the loan he has with Mr Graham", he cheerily directs. "Doogie get a warrant for Angelo's financial records, because I don't trust him to bring anymore then he has to, to the interview", Robertson thoughtfully adds.

"Who else", Charlie asks in her professional tone.

"Doogie", Robertson commands.

Graves takes a deep breath, gets up and hands Charlie a sheet of paper. "What's this", Charlie cautiously enquires.

"It's a list of all the people we want to reinterview. So make yourself useful Sergeant and arrange for them to come to the station", Robertson dismissively answers.

"Right", Charlie tightly murmurs before she leaves her office. After closing the office door, Charlie goes to her desk picks up her wallet, her new load bearing police vest and her police cap. As she walks pass Georgia's desk on her way to the front desk, to give Tim the list of people Detective Robertson wants called back in to reinterview, she growls, "Watson, come with me."

"Sure thing Boss", Georgia responds startled by Charlie's tone. She takes a deep breath knowing Robertson must have pissed her off due to her calling her Watson, she does that when she is not happy. She picks up the patrol car keys, her new load bearing police vest and her police cap and follows Charlie out of the station. "Where are we going", she cautiously enquires as they reach the white Ford FG Falcon patrol vehicle.

"To find Angelo. Robertson wants to reinterview him because the case is now a murder investigation", Charlie tersely answers. She is still pissed off with Robertson treating her like she is his personal lackey.

"Okay, where to first Boss", Georgia mildly asks as she gets into the driver's seat.

"We'll check to see if he's home and if not we'll check the beach because he used to go for a morning run when he was a cop", Charlie replies in her cop tone as she puts on her seat belt.

"You're not going to call and check first", Georgia curiously enquires as she starts to drive out of the station's carpark.

"Nope. The less time I spend in the station at the moment, the better", Charlie bluntly answers.

"I'm with you there Boss", Georgia enthusiastically agrees.

* * *

><p>Charlie and Georgia spy Angelo on his morning run on the beach, due to them having went to his place first, and finding him not at home. They quickly traverse the track from the Surf Club to the beach to intercept him at the waterline. Charlie steps in front of him, "hi Angelo", she warmly greets him.<p>

"Hey Charlie, Watson. What bring youse down here", Angelo curiously asks as he takes out his earphones from his ears.

"Detectives Sergeant Robertson and Constable Graves would like you to come down to the station to be reinterview. The case is no longer a missing person's case but a murder investigation", Charlie informs in her professional tone.

"I see", Angelo thoughtfully utters. "Well I'll come to the station later. For now I want to keep going 'cause I don't want to lose my rhythm", he bluntly states as he starts to jog off.

"Oh Angelo, Robertson wants you to bring all the paperwork to do with the loan that Penn gave you", Charlie quickly calls after him.

"Sure no problem. Catch you later", Angelo reluctantly responds, then he puts his earphones back into his ears and jogs off down the beach heading for the lighthouse end of the beach.

"He's not going to bring all the paperwork, just the bare minimum", Georgia blandly states as her and Charlie head back up to the track.

"Probably. That is why Robertson has Graves getting a warrant for all of Angelo's financial records", Charlie tightly informs her partner.

"Well Angelo's past will have him as one of the firm favourites as the prime suspect in Penn's murder", Georgia laconically points out.

"Sid would be another and so would Alf", Charlie wearily comments. "But for now, you and I need to track down Will Smith and Shandi Ayres. Like you said, it was interesting them taking off around the time Penn went missing", she thoughtfully adds.

"I can come up with a motive to why Shandi might have killed Penn, money. Because I've heard she is in need of some cash, she has hit her father up for some", Georgia hypothesises on what she knows about the woman. "But as for Will Smith and why he's returned to the Bay, I have no clue as to why he would kill Penn", she honestly states as she and Charlie reach their patrol car.

"He's back in the Bay because he and his wife have split up", Charlie informs her as she gets into the vehicle. Joey had passed this information onto her when Charlie asked if Will had turned up to meet her at the 'Bait Shop'. "As for why he might have killed Penn, Shandi might have talked him into helping her to get money from Penn and it went sideways", she offers up a theory as to why Will could of killed Penn.

"Nice theory Charlie", Georgia remarks impressed. "So I take it we call on Irene first in regards to Mr Smith to see if he is there or if he and Shandi has returned", she half asks, half states as she pulls the police patrol vehicle out of the Surf Club's carpark.

"Yes and if Irene tells us he's not back, then we'll get his phone number and see if we can track him down. Then we'll go see John Palmer about Shandi's whereabouts", Charlie firmly comments.

* * *

><p>Charlie swiftly walks into the station having been summons by Detective Robertson to drop what she was doing and get her arse back to the station. She and Georgia did manage to catch up with Will at Irene just before he left to go back down to the 'Bait Shop'. He alluded to that he and Shandi had hooked up and decide to spend a bit more time with one another. However they thought it would be better for Lily and Angelo not to see them together and that is why they left town. When Charlie asked if they were still seeing one another, Will told her that they were not, it was only a fling which has now ended. Georgia had asked who had ended it, he said it was a mutually decided by the both of them. When they found Shandi, outside the 'Diner', she had backed up this claim by saying the same thing. Now here Charlie is rushing to be at Angelo's interview because the almighty Detective Robertson deems it so.<p>

As she goes pass the front desk to head to the interview rooms, Constable Wendy Brown informs her that the interview with Angelo is taking place in her office. Charlie tell her thanks, and walks to her office. As she knocks and enters her office, she utters her apologise, "sorry I'm late."

"That's alright Charlz, but we had to start without you. Lots to get through and all", Robertson merrily states, sitting behind her desk with Angelo around the other side of the desk.

"Can we get on with this? I need to get back and start preparing the lunchtime menu", Angelo tersely remarks.

"That's right, you own a pizza parlour, which Mr Graham help finance", Robertson states in a happy manner. "Now my question is, why did Penn loan you the money", he mildly queries.

"He was looking to invest some money and he knew that I was looking for and investor, so he made the offer which I accepted", Angelo lightly replies.

"I see, and did you bring the paperwork for the loan", Robertson curiously asks.

"Yes, here it is", Angelo says handing of the paperwork.

Robertson takes it from him as quickly skims through a few of pieces of paper. "Mmm, not much here, just a few emails. And no time frame to pay the loan back. Not the usual formal agreement. No wonder you took up his offer. Or didn't you have any other choice", he touts in a condescending manner as he passes Graves the emails. He raises an eyebrow at Charlie, giving her the impression that Angelo could not get more funding through legitimate money lending establishments or venture capitalist.

"Look the terms were good, so I took him up on his investment offer", Angelo defensively responds.

"I see", Robertson mildly comments. "So tell me about what Alf Stewart, Sid Walker, Will Smith and yourself were doing at the pizzeria", he nonchalant enquires looking down at his notes before looking up at Angelo with a small smile on his face.

"Alf and Sid just came to talk about their concerns for me having the loan with Penn because they didn't trust him. And as for Will Smith, he was there to get a pizza and to have a drink. And I was there because I had to be", Angelo honestly answers him.

"Of course you did, because you own it", Robertson laconically remarks and glances at Graves.

"Courtesy of Penn Graham", Graves pointedly states.

"Yes, and your point being", Angelo comments in a frustrated manner.

"So were all of you surprised when Penn turned up at the pizzeria, or do you think he might have followed Alf or Sid so he could cause a scene? Because according to a few witness statements, Penn had been stirring up trouble for most of that day", Robertson questions looking over his file.

"No I don't think any of us were really surprised that he showed up. But what was surprising was his aggressive behaviour, especially toward Alf", Angelo answers slightly uptight.

Still looking down at his file, Robertson asks in a conversational tone, "did Alf Stewart ever threaten Mr Graham?" He then looks up at Angelo, who shakes his head in disbelief. "Either directly or in directly", Robertson adds with Grave keenly observing Angelo.

"Well I know I threaten him", Angelo gruffly confesses. "I threaten to call the cops if he didn't leave my pizzeria. And Charlie can confirm that", he quickly adds nodding in her direction.

"Yes I heard Angelo threaten to call the police if Mr Graham didn't leave his establishment", Charlie responds in her professional manner.

Robertson gives her a tight glare, before glancing back at Angelo. He then notices over Angelo's shoulder Sid Walker talking to Constable Deborah Kendall. He starts getting out of the chair he has been sitting in, he dismissively remarks, "well that will be all for now. My next witness has just arrived."

Angelo turns around and spots Sid as Robertson walks pass him. Angelo quickly gets up and follows Graves out, who is trailing after he so called superior. Charlie only follows behind Angelo as far as the office door way, to await the two detectives to bring Sid into the office for questioning. Charlie hears Angelo tersely telling Sid, "be careful mate, that one bites", indicating in the direction of Robertson.

"Ah Dr Walker, please come this way", Robertson pleasantly utters and hushes him towards Charlie's office, with Constable Graves following in their wake.

After both Robertson and Sid have taken their seats, Graves walks around Charlie's desk and hands her boss a couple of A4 sheets of paper to him, before she goes back to the small desk she is working from. "Now Dr Walker, tell me what brought you and Alf Stewart to Angelo Rosetta's establishment on the Saturday night", Robertson mildly enquires. "Apart from wanting one of his gourmet pizzas", he adds as an afterthought.

"We went to Angelo's to discuss our Penn Graham problem", Sid honestly answers.

"I see, and what was your Penn Graham problem", Robertson probes.

"The guy was out of control! He spent most of the day trying to pick fights with everyone", Sid gruffly answers.

"Did he try and pick a fight with Marilyn Chambers", Robertson nonchalantly enquires. "Her being your girlfriend and all", he mildly adds

"No, he taunted her with crude sexual innuendos", Sid tightly answers holding in his anger for what Penn said to Marilyn. Charlie can sympathise with him due to Penn expressing the same thing to Joey and Jade.

"And how did you react to Mr Graham saying those things to Ms Chambers", Robertson presses.

"How do you think? It piss me off", Sid honestly replies let anger seep into his tone.

"And did you get more pissed off when Indi told you that she had a run in with Mr Graham as well", Robertson asks in a conversational tone.

"Yes I did", Sid truthfully responds.

"Enough for you to murder Penn Graham? Like he accused you and Angelo Rosetta of trying to do to him", Graves toss at him in her unemotional tone, after a quick glance from Robertson. Charlie keenly observes this tag team strategy to try and get the witness to say something that might incriminate them.

"Of course not", Sid indignantly exclaim.

"Then why would Penn Graham accuse you of trying kill him", Robertson mildly pushes the point.

"Who the fuck knows! The guy was obviously suffering from some sort of delusion. Because all I offered him that night was my medical help because clearly he was in pain", Sid snaps in frustration. "Charlie was there, she can attest to me suggesting to Penn he needed medical assistance", he adds turning his head and stares at her, imploring her to back him up.

"At the moment I'm interviewing you Dr Walker, not Sergeant Buckton", Robertson swiftly cut off any reply Charlie was going to make. "So what did you, Angelo Rosetta, Will Smith and Alf Stewart come up with to rid yourselves of one Penn Graham", he mindfully adds.

"We didn't come up with anything", Sid tersely responds and glares at Robertson, with him letting his pen point in Graves' direction. Charlie catches this subtle hint to Graves which makes her sigh in silence.

"So you didn't suggest to pay Penn off", Graves nonchalantly queries.

"Yes that was one suggestion", Sid begrudgingly admits. "But we decided it wouldn't work 'cause the guy had money", he rushes on, want to dispel that is what they did.

"So if you couldn't bribe him to leave and you couldn't reason with him because of his delusion. So that left you with what? Murder", Robertson states in a rhetorical manner.

"No! We never murdered him. None of us seen him after he left Angelo", Sid adamantly replies in a frustrated defensive manner.

"What? You all stayed together that night, did youse", Robertson enquires in an innocently tone.

"Well no", Sid answers back peddling.

"So you lied", Graves dryly remarks, first looking down at her notes, then she raises her head and stares at him.

"Not a good look Dr Walker, lying to the police", Robertson lightly admonishes Sid.

"Okay, I never saw Penn again after he left Angelo's", Sid sourly corrects last statement.

"Now isn't that much better telling us the truth", Robertson smugly quips. "So where did you go after you left Angelo's", he mildly asks.

"I went and met Marilyn for dinner at the 'Diner'", Sid replies in a resigned manner.

"And what time did you arrive at the 'Diner'", Robertson politely queried.

"About seven thirty", Sid wearily answers.

"And what time to you arrive back at your home", Robertson asks in a conversational manner. Charlie rolls her eyes, with Robertson dragging out this interview, she believes Robertson has marked Sid as one of his main suspects due to what Penn did to Indi, and less to do with what he said to Marilyn.

"About eight thirty the next morning", Sid reluctantly responds.

"You sly old dog Doctor", Robertson mirthfully quips. "I take it you stayed the night with Marilyn Chamber? She also shares a house with Alf Stewart and Miles Copeland's home as well, right", he pointed finishes off.

"Of course it was Marilyn I was with", Sid exclaims indignant. "And yes Alf and Miles are her housemates. And Romeo lives there as well", he tersely add. Charlie sighs under her breath because Sid just gave Robertson and Graves two more possible suspects on a platter.

"Doogie note that, Romeo Smith, Dr Walker's daughter's boyfriend, lives with Marilyn, Alf and Miles", Robertson grandly touts.

"A number of individual suspects all reside at Stewart House. Dually noted", Graves laconically responds whilst writing it down.

"Hang on, surely you're not suggesting that Romeo had something to do with Penn's death", Sid questions in disbelief.

"I'm not suggesting anything Dr Walker, I'm merely pointing out a lot of suspect in Mr Graham's murder all live under the same roof", Robertson nonchalantly responds. "And in saying that, how did Alf Stewart react to Penn turning up at Angelo's on Saturday night", he mildly enquires.

"Like all of us, not happy about him showing up", Sid cautiously answers.

"So did he threaten Penn in any way", Robertson pointedly probes.

"He made a threat in the heat of the moment", Sid cagily replies.

"And what was the threat he made in the heat of the moment", Robertson firmly presses.

"And like you pointed out, Sergeant Buckton was there", Graves sardonically remarks, subtly tell him not to try and lie for Alf. Charlie is impressed by Graves' quick mind to use the information that she was there to force him to tell the truth.

"Alf threaten to kill Penn", Sid reluctantly states. "But as I said it was in the heat of the moment", he quickly adds.

"And what was Alf Stewart's exact words please Dr Walker", Robertson request in a flinty tone.

"I'll flamin' will kill you", Sid tightly replies.

"And did Alf Stewart then try to punch Penn Graham", Robertson ask in his cop tone.

"Yes he did, but we stopped him", Sid answers in a clipped manner.

"So was Alf Stewart still angry when you all left Angelo's", Robertson mildly enquires.

"He had calmed down a lot by the time we left", Sid cautiously replies.

"I see", Robertson thoughtfully states. Charlie does not like the way he said that, she has a sneaking suspicion that Robertson's looking at Alf killing Penn not in a heat of the moment, but as a cold blooded murder. "Well thank you for your time Dr Walker", he dismissively finishes off with his phoney smile on his face as he stands up and shakes Sid's hand. Robertson and Graves walk Sid out of Charlie's office.

Charlie stays in her office wondering why Robertson is so focused on Alf as being the murderer of Penn Graham and not Sid. Sid would more likely be the killer due to what Penn put Indi through and with him taunting and upsetting Marilyn. Charlie cannot believe Robertson would fall into the same narrow focus as what Angelo kept on doing, it is so not like him. Charlie thinks, 'my primary suspects would be Sid, Indi and Alf. My secondary suspects would then be Miles, Romeo and Angelo. But where does Will and Shandi fit into this? It's too coincidental that they left so suddenly after Penn's murder, or not. I just can't shake the feeling they are involved somehow.'

* * *

><p>Over at the Surf Club, Joey, Jade and Renee` are having some lunch, Joey is watching Will Smith play pool with is daughter. He was supposed to come to the 'Bait Shop' yesterday, however he was a no show. Joey hopes that is not going to be a pattern, Alf had vouch for him that he is not like that, that he is a reliable guy. So Joey has given him the benefit of the doubt, however she believes his marriage troubles is distracting him, but he does come across as a likable guy. Will did introduce his daughter Lily to her and even though she was a bit shy, she does seem to Joey to have a sweet nature. Joey then softly laughs as Lily bets her father in a game of pool.<p>

Just then Miles comes wandering into the Surf Club, he is engrossed with texting someone. Will startles Miles out of his texting by politely querying, "hi, Miles, isn't it?"

"Yes", Miles cautiously responds.

"I'm Will, I'm a friend of Alf's", Will mildly states and holds out is hand

"Oh right, Alf's mentioned you", Miles uttered with a bit of relief in his voice and takes Will's hand and shakes it.

"You're Sally's brother, right", Will happily question.

"Yes I am", Miles answers slightly suspicious. "Alf's said you're going to be working at the 'Bait Shop'", he comments changing the subject.

"Yeah I am, thanks him, Aden and Joey", Will responds with relief in his voice and nodding his head at Joey.

Miles turns his head and sees Joey sitting with Jade and Renee`, all women smile at him. "Yeah they're good people", he truthfully remarks.

Just then Alf, Aden and Brett walk into the Surf Club, Alf spots Miles and Will and gruffly tells them, "I just spoke with Charlie and she said that Penn's missing person case is a murder investigation."

"So have they found a body", Will anxiously enquires.

"No they haven't", Aden answers, slightly frustrated for Charlie and Georgia.

"Then how do they know its murder", Miles curiously asks.

"Some sort of flamin' new forensic mumbo jumbo", Alf huffs unimpressed.

"It has to do with the amount of blood found at the scene, which they can calculate. And if it is over a certain percentage then they can deem that the person would be unable to survive", Storm informs them in her lecture tone, as walks up behind them on her way to Joey, Jade and Renee`s table.

Before anymore can be said, Will's phone rings, he excuses himself to answer it. "So I wonder who the cops are going to be looking at for the murder", Miles states slightly worried as they walk over to the young women's table.

"Knowing Robertson, everyone who had any kind of dealing with Penn", Storm answers in a flinty voice. "hey honey", she warmly utters and gives Jade a light kiss on her lips.

"Well that would be most of Summer Bay", Renee` tersely responds. "Hi handsome", she happily greets Aden before she stands up and give him a warm kiss hello.

"Yeah and I bet he'll turn it into a flamin' circus like the last time he was here", Alf remarks unimpressed.

"Well I just hope he finds the murderer quickly. 'Cause I don't want to have to postpone either the wedding or honeymoon", Joey firmly states.

"Yeah, can't have Chucky missing either", Aden mirthfully quips.

"Oh I wouldn't mind seeing Jo-Jo here going ape shit all over detective dickhead", Brett wickedly chuckles.

"Great, can see the news headline now, 'Bride arrests bridegroom for assaulting a detective'. Not how any of us would like to see our wedding day go", Storm dryly remarks.

"Well I'm with Joey, I hope they solve the case quickly", Renee` agrees with Joey. "I just hope it doesn't turn out to be someone we know", she voices in concern.

"To right love", Alf quickly concurs.

"Yeah", the rest of them agree in unison. All of them are thinking who might have murdered Penn and why.

"So have all of you got to do go down to the station to be reinterviewed", Miles curiously asks.

"No I haven't been called back in", Joey informs him with a bit of relief sounding in her voice.

"Me neither', Jade gladly answers.

"Nor me", Storm mildly replies.

"Not me mate", Brett responds.

"I do", Renee` answers unimpressed and slightly worried.

"Me too", Aden confidently replies, however he is concerned, as he holds Renee`s hand.

"I haven't got my invitation as yet", Alf dryly touts.

"But you think you will be asked to go down to the station again", Joey rhetorically utters.

"Yeah, I think Detective Robertson thinks I'm involved somehow", Alf thoughtfully responds.

"What makes you think that, Alf", Aden probes.

"Last night I got a visit from good old Detective Robertson and his young protégé", Alf sourly answers.

"And what did they want", Joey suspiciously enquires.

"He wanted to know why Charlie interviewed me after Penn went missing. I told him to ask her. He said he did and found out that I had a lot of history between him and me", Alf blandly replies. "Then the flamin' mongrel when on about the assault charges, the AVO and then he mentioned Tulip O'Hare", he continues with slight anger in his voice.

"And what did you say", Joey asks worried, knowing all about Alf's affair with Penn's mother.

"I didn't say anything. But Robertson suggested that it got too much for me and that I snapped", Alf sourly answers. "And before you asked, no I didn't respond to his baiting. But he did say to his offsider, 'did you see that', suggesting I made some sort facial expression that said I did. Then the fruit loop when on to say something about things that interests him like, rare bottles of grange hermitages and waitresses in sleepy backwaters, the guy cracked in the head", Alf huffs.

"Apart from those things, what did Robertson say that interests him", Storm queries intrigued.

"Why Penn would still be carrying a grudge over an affair that happened twenty five years ago", Alf tightly replies.

"Alf did you tell him it's because he blames you for her death", Miles anxiously asks, hoping that he did.

"Are you flamin' mad! The rat had me pegged for Penn's disappearance, and now they think he's dead. Robertson will think that I killed the flamin' mongrel", Alf snaps.

"So what did you tell him", Aden apprehensively asks.

"I told him that Penn Graham was a rotten mongrel, but it didn't mean that I killed him", Alf honestly answers.

"And how did Robertson respond to that", Joey asks worried.

"The smug bastard said no one was accusing me of killing him. Then he adds, unless I wanted to confess", Alf growls. "So you see, the mongrel thinks I offed Penn", he tersely finishes off.

"Alf, would you like me to call Veronika", Storm plainly offers.

"That sounds like a good idea", Joey readily concurs. She is scared that Robertson is going to railroad Alf.

"Yeah I agree mate", Aden hastily agrees, having been on the wrong side of the law.

"I don't need a lawyer, I never touched Penn", Alf dismissively remarks.

"And innocent people don't go to gaol", Joey hits back. "Please Alf, V will make sure Robertson plays nicely", she pleads with him.

"Oh alright", Alf sighs giving in. "For you", he softly utters giving Joey a hug.

"Thanks Alf", Joey murmurs hugging him back. Though she is still worried that Robertson will pin Penn's murder on him.

* * *

><p>Back at the Yabbie Creek Police Station, Charlie is once again in back in her office with Detective Graves waiting on Detective Robertson. She and Georgia had went to the Diner to grab a quick takeaway lunch. At the Diner Alf had queried her about the case and jokingly remarked about his invitation to be reinterviewed must have gotten lost. Charlie had wondered why Robertson did not have Alf name on the list. She is putting it down to him wanting Alf to sweat a bit before Robertson calls him in. This makes Charlie believe that Robertson suspects that Alf is the murderer.<p>

She is brought out of her musing by Robertson coming into the office with Will Smith trailing behind him. Once inside the office, Will nervously comments, "I've already gave Sergeant Buckton my statement." He then sits down with Graves sitting down on a seat to his left whilst Charlie remains standing to his right.

"Yes I know", Robertson politely responds as he walks over to the back window. "However you'll be amazed at what people remember when they find out it's a murder investigation", he merrily finishes off.

"Now Mr Smith", Graves calmly starts her interview noting how nervous Will is, and so does Charlie.

"Will, please", he quietly suggests giving her a smile.

Graves politely coughs, "Mr Smith", she emphasises. "You were at the pizzeria called Angelo's on the night of Saturday 16th October 2010. The night that Penn Graham went missing", Graves plainly queries.

"Murdered, Detective Constable", Robertson nonchalantly corrects as he reads his file.

"Right, murdered", Grave tight corrects. "Is that correct Mr Smith", she politely states.

"Yeah I was", Will briefly answers.

"Why were you there", Graves gently probes.

"I was getting something to eat and having a drink", Will plainly replies.

"You had a drink with Shandi Ayres, is that correct", Grave laconically requests.

"Yeah", Will answers in a monosyllable manner.

"And you were there when Penn Graham arrived there", Graves calmly enquires. Charlie rolls her eyes, if Graves wants to get Will to talk, she needs to ask opened ended questions, no closed ones.

"Yeah I saw him", Will briefly responds.

"And what was he's demeanour like", Graves presses trying not to get frustrated.

"He was loud and obnoxious", Will simply states.

"I see", Graves quietly utters. "Did Alf Stewart threaten Penn Graham", she curiously enquires looking up from her notes. Charlie inwardly sighs, knowing now that the Detective think Alf murdered Penn.

"No not exactly", Will stutters.

"But you did witness an altercation between Alf Stewart and Penn Graham", Graves lightly hammers.

"Yeah", Will agrees in defeat.

"You don't like to say much, do you Mr Smith", Robertson firmly interjects looking up from his file.

"What do you mean", Will responds slightly confused.

"I mean that your answers are very concise. You'd make a perfect witness for the defence", Robertson mockingly touts before going back to his file.

"That's a good thing right", Will hastily remarks in a defensive manner.

"Yes, but only if the person or people you're defending is innocent", Robertson suggestively spouts. Charlie can see that Robertson is going to target Will as the weak link in a hope of him implicating Alf in Penn's murder.

"I'm sure they are", Will half heartily replies. Charlie inwardly groans knowing that Robertson has hooked his target. She wonders how long he is going to play with him and will, Will Smith put up much of a fight before Robertson reels him in.

* * *

><p>An hour later Charlie is handing Georgia a cup of coffee she just made as she, Robertson and Graves are waiting for their next person of interest to arrive. "Thanks Boss", Georgia gratefully touts. "So how goes it", she curiously asks.<p>

"Robertson has already found his weak link", Charlie wearily answers as she sits on the corner of Georgia's desk.

"Who", Georgia asks surprised.

"Will Smith", Charlie sourly replies.

"For the murder", Georgia croaks in shock.

"No. He's the one Robertson believes will give up Alf as the murderer", Charlie sternly retorts.

"You're fucking kidding me! I know anyone under the right circumstance can kill, but Alf Stewart, no way. The guy has too much integrity", Georgia hotly defences. "My money would be more on Sid Walker then Alf. And I can't see Sid doing it either, he's got too much to lose to kill Penn Graham", she feistily states.

"I think Robertson has made up his mind that Alf is the guilty party", Charlie remarks slightly frustrated.

"I see the all-knowing detective is doing an Angelo, tunnel vision. And in a way I hope he has the same experience Angelo had with that narrow minded investigation technique", Georgia wickedly pronounces, then she chuckles.

"You're bad Georgia, you know that", Charlie giggles.

"It's good to be bad", Georgia laughs. "I just want to see him fall on his fucking smug face and have either you or young Graves come up with the right killer", she seriously remarks.

"I can't see him letting Graves have any opinion but his. Which is a shame because what I've seen, she seems to have some good instincts", Charlie deeply sighs.

Just then they over hear Alf commenting on it been unfortunate that Sid could not get Charlie to postpone Indi's interview until tomorrow as they walk into the station. "It's okay. It's better to get it over and done with anyway", Indi comments in a resigned manner.

"True", Alf briefly states.

"But what I don't get is why am I back here. Charlie and Senior Constable Watson already interviewed me and they went through my belongings", Indi remarks miffed.

"That's Leading Senior Constable Watson", Georgia grouses in a quiet voice.

"I'm sure love you're not here as a suspect", Alf reassuringly comment.

"Of course Indi is", Robertson merrily touts coming out of Charlie's office. "Just like everyone's a suspect", he smugly remarks as Graves comes out of the office. "But something is wrong here. Ah yes, that's right, Alf you're not invited to this interview", Robertson conceitedly states.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you've misplaced my invitation", Alf laconically quips. This causes Georgia to quietly chuckle and Charlie and Graves to try and hide their smirks. "But I'm here for Indi at the request of her father", he remarks in a conversational tone.

"Well seeing that Indi is eighteen and not a child, we can interview her without an adult present. But thanks for bringing her here", Robertson arrogantly replies. "Oh and I'm sure Leading Senior Constable Watson can make you a coffee while you wait", he smugly touts as he heads back inside Charlie's office. "Doogie", Robertson superiorly barks.

"Please Miss Walker, this way", Graves pleasantly directs and they walk into Charlie's office. However underneath she is seething at Robertson lack of respect for her.

Popping his head out the door, Robertson superciliously demands, "coming Sergeant?"

"Be right there sir", Charlie tightly answers gritting her teeth as she goes joins the interview.

When Charlie walks into the room, she finds Robertson sitting behind her desk, with Graves standing behind him, however off to the left of him. Charlie leans against her filing cabinet off to the left of Indi who is sitting opposite Robertson. Without preamble Robertson asks, "did you kill Penn Graham?"

"Of course not", Indi blasts back insulted. "I may have hated the guy, but not enough to kill him", she indignantly adds.

"Even if he has infected you with the HIV virus", Robertson pointedly remarks.

"Yes, even then. Because I wouldn't want to spend the rest of my life rotting in gaol. He was never worth that", Indi retorts in a steely manner. Charlie is impressed by how tough Indi is.

"I see", Robertson thoughtfully remarks. "So Indi, how did it make you feel when you heard that Penn Graham went dismissing and possible been killed", Robertson asks in a politely manner.

"It made me feel happy", Indi sardonically replies.

"Well now, why were you happy", Robertson sharply probes

"Because that meant the bastard was out of my life and the lives of all the people I care about. The same lives that he tried to make a living hell out of", Indi truthfully answers. "Is that enough of a why for you detective", she snidely remarks.

Graves lets a small quiet chuckle out, which causes Robertson to glare at her. Charlie remains straight faced however is it grinning inside. "Sorry sir", Graves contritely says.

"Well it may be enough of a why to kill him. However that is up to us to as attain", Robertson plainly responds.

"As I told you before, I didn't kill him", Indi wearily states.

"Do you think Alf killed him", Robertson calmly throws that question at her.

"How the hell would I know", Indi responds without thinking. Charlie tenses because Indi did not deny that Alf could have killed Penn.

"True. Okay, have you ever heard Alf or be told that Alf had threaten Penn", Robertson pompously presses her.

"No but he probably has. And he's probably not the only one, because if you knew Penn, you'd probably threaten him to", Indi answers in a surly manner. "Now have you go any more questions, because I've got a lot of studying I need to do", she tersely enquires.

"No that's all for now", Robertson pleasantly replies as he stands up. "Graves, can you show Miss Walker out please", he politely finishes off.

"Yes sir. Miss Walker, please this way", Graves remarks in a courteous manner, as she leads Indi out of Charlie's office.

"What do you think Charlz, is Alf our murderer", Robertson asks in a challengingly manner.

"He might be, because Penn was determined to try and destroy him", Charlie guardedly starts to respond.

"My thoughts exactly", Robertson excitedly touts.

"But what about Sid, he has more motives then Alf. With what Penn did to Indi and his intimidation of Marilyn. And let us not forget that Penn accused Sid of trying to kill him", Charlie strongly argues.

"True. But I don't think the good doctor has the strength in him to murder anyone. However, Alf on the other hand, he has a lot of inner strength. And if Storm Daniel's didn't have such a strong alibi, I'd say she would make an excellent suspect", Robertson merrily rambles.

"And why do you say Storm would make an excellent suspect", Charlie questions abhorred.

"Because I believe she could put her ethics aside and do what she would deem to be for the good of everyone. And in this case ridding the town of one Penn Graham", Robertson honestly answers.

"You're wrong. Storm isn't that cold, even if you thinks she is", Charlie assuredly states. "The only way she would kill anyone would be in a matter of life and death. Which did do years ago", she aggressively points out. "But as you've said, she has a strong alibi", Charlie firmly ends brooking no more discussion about Storm.

"So is Sid your favourite", Robertson meekly enquires.

"No, and I don't believe it was Alf either", Charlie thoughtfully answers.

"You've just taken out two of the main players. Do you think Indi murdered Penn", Robertson probes questioningly.

"I don't believe so. I like her", Graves quietly interjects.

"Doogie I wasn't asking for your opinion", Robertson dismissively remarks.

"But I'd like to hear her opinion", Charlie sternly states.

"Speak Doggie", Robertson condescendingly gives his permission.

"Sir", Graves tightly replies trying to hold her contempt for him in. "I don't believe Indi could break out of her victim state that Penn had over her to kill him, even if she wanted to", she logically states.

"Okay", Robertson briefly utters. "Are we all in agreement that the murder was not planned. Due to the state of the crime scene", he firmly asks.

"I agree", Graves calmly concurs.

"Yes that our thoughts", Charlie agrees.

"Our thoughts, I take you mean yours and Leading Senior Constable Watson's thoughts", Robertson laconically touts.

"Yes, that is what I mean", Charlie answers raising an eyebrow in a challengingly way.

"Well bring her in, it'll save you time tell her what transpired in here", Robertson plainly directs.

Charlie moves over to the door and pokes her head out and calls to Georgia to come and join them. Once she is inside she cautiously enquires, "so what's up?"

"Watson, what is your take on what happened at the crime scene", Robertson nonchalantly queries.

"I think a struggle took place, and because nobody heard a shot or shots, my guess is that Penn was either stabbed or bludgeon to death. Then his body was rolled up in the bedspread and was dropped over the balcony onto the grass area below. Then it was moved to a waiting vehicle and dumped somewhere", Georgia concisely answers.

"What about a professional hit gone wrong", Robertson tosses off a scenario.

"It would have had to go majorly wrong. And who paid for the hit, because the bank records we've checked, there's been no significant movement of funds detected", Graves answers her sharp mind quickly coming up with an answer.

"What about an 'unprofessional' person trying to force Penn to leave, however things go sideways, Penn refuses to leave, a fight ensues and Penn ends up dead. Panic sets in, the 'unprofessional' decides to get rid of the body. No body, police can't call it murder and no one knows whose blood it is until DNA analysis is done. So the case will be thought of as a missing person case, so time would be on their side", Georgia expresses her and Charlie hypothesis.

"But he or she doesn't know about the advances in forensics so they wouldn't factor that in. Which would mean that when they hear it's a murder investigation instead of a missing person's case, it will make them nervous and even panic. And panicked people tend to do stupid things and get themselves caught", Graves states in an analytical way.

"Also nervous and panic people can become dangerous, if cornered", Robertson cautions. "This is all well and good, but the evidence is saying that Penn Graham's only real target was Alf Stewart. The information that Dr Daniel supplied, suggested that Penn was a sociopath who wanted to destroy Alf because he believed that Alf caused the death of his mum, which in turn her death lead to the death of his father. Which in Penn's deluded mind meant Alf caused all of Penn's suffering", he points out. "So my theory is, that Alf Stewart went and confronted his tormentor, one Penn Graham and this confrontation ended up in the death of Mr Graham. And until any evidence to the contrary arises that is how I will be pursuing this investigation", Robertson ominously states. "However Charlz if you wish to pursue other avenues of investigation please feel free to do so", he mildly remarks wearing his trademark supercilious smile.

* * *

><p>Over at Stewart House, Joey and Aden meet Alf and Indi on the front veranda, they needs his signature on an order form. "Hi love, Aden, what brings you both here", Alf kindly asks them.<p>

"We just need your signature for this order form. And I was worried about Indi", Joey warmly answers. "How did your interview go", she enquires slightly concerned.

"Same here. How'd it go", Aden gently enquires.

"That Robertson detective seems to think Alf killed Penn", Indi sourly tell her.

"What, you're got to be fucking kidding me", Joey indignantly exclaims.

"That's just fucked up", Aden angrily snaps.

"Yeah, I think so to", Indi tersely utters.

"That's just fucking wrong", Joey angrily huffs.

"It's okay Joey love. I know I didn't do it. And if Robertson had proof he would have arrested me by now", Alf tells her unfazed. "Now let's go inside and I'll make us all a nice cuppa", he warmly suggests as he opens up the door.

As they walk in they see Romeo and Sid Walker standing there and Indi's dad has a white A4 envelope in his hand. "Dad", Indi squawks in surprise.

"G'day Sid", Alf cheerily greets.

"Hi Alf, Joey, Aden", Sid nervously greets them.

"Hey Sid", Joey warmly says hello.

"Sid", Aden briefly greets him.

"Dad is that my results", Indi worriedly asks as she looks from her concerned father's face to her boyfriend's pale face.

"Yes honey they are", Sid gently answers.

"Well I'm sure youse would like to find out the answers to those test so we won't hold youse up", Alf politely comments.

"No let's not hold youse up", Joey quickly agrees.

"Yeah, what Alf and Joey said", Aden uncomfortably murmurs.

"No, Mr Stewart, Joey, Aden, I want youse here with me, dad and Romeo", Indi pleads for extra support.

"If you're sure love", Alf questions unsure.

"Of course Indi, anything you need", Joey kindly responds. She just hope it is good news.

"Okay", Aden utters startled by Indi's request.

"Right", Sid nervously states, as Romeo goes over to Indi and holds her. "Well honey you know the hospital took a number of blood samples and tested them for the HIV virus", he shakily explains as he opens the envelope and reads the result. "And the results are all negative", Sid exclaim in relief and takes his daughter into his arms. Alf and Joey smile in happiness for her, with Romeo crowing in relief and Aden joining him.

"I thought they were going to say I tested positive", Indi numbly mumbles into her father's chest.

"No baby you're disease free", Sid happily tells her with tears in his eyes. Indi starts to cry and Sid hold her tight.

As Romeo and Aden's hoots and hollers, Miles walk through the front door and takes in the sight of Romeo jumping around hugging Alf then Joey. "What's the god's going on here", he asks bewildered.

"Good news Miles, Indi doesn't have HIV", Romeo ecstatically informs him, then he picks Miles up and spins him around.

"Well Joey love, I think this calls for a flamin' celebration", Alf happily touts.

"I think so too", Joey laughs watching Romeo hug Miles before he gives Indi a big hug and kiss.

* * *

><p>In half an hour Aden had went back to the 'Bait Shop', to get Will to shut up the shop. He then went and picked Renee`, Ruby and Nicole up to bring her back to Stewart House. Joey in the meantime had called Storm to pick up some finger food to bringing to Stewart House. Next she called Jade to bring some alcohol to Stewart House and then she called Charlie to let her know where they could be found. In a short amount of time Stewart House is filled with people celebrating Indi's good news.<p>

Dexter had cried when Indi had told him the news, which cause the guys to rib him in good nature. Ruby and Nicole had screamed in happiness for her, then Nicole whispered something in Indi's ear that made her blush bright red and cause Nicole and Ruby to laugh at her. Even though it is a celebration, Joey can't let a bit of her early anger at Robertson going after Alf for Penn's murder go. She smiles as she watches Alf make a toast, "to the best flamin' news we've heard in a while!"

'Here, heres', are heard around the room after that toast. "Thanks everyone. I couldn't have done it without all of your support", Indi happily gushes. "But I'd really like to thank my dad and Dex for their unwavering support, but I'm especially grateful to Romeo for all the comfort and support he's given me", she gratefully adds.

"Yeah playing Juliette must have gotten Romeo in touch with his caring feminine side", Aden good naturedly digs. This causes some laughter around the room.

"Yes us evolved males aren't afraid to show our softer side", Romeo taunts back at Aden.

"Oh score Romeo", Jade laughs at Romeo's Neanderthal reference.

"Keep laughing at the unevolved male Jade and you'll find yourself being dragged outside and hosed down", Aden mischievously threatens.

"Careful Aden, remember my fiancée is a vengeful female", Storm jokingly warns.

"Yeah, but my BGF is very protective of me and her wrath would reduce your fiancée to tears", Aden happily taunts.

"I believe my BGF is supposed to keep me out of trouble, not drop me in it", Joey pointedly states with a smirk on her face.

"But he's also your best man Jo, and they tend to get you into more trouble than not", Renee` points out with laughter in her voice.

"Well if that's the case, they'd cancel each other out", Ruby giggles.

"Well that sums up Aden perfectly", Storm mysteriously comments.

"I know I'm going to regret this, what sums up Aden perfectly", Jade hesitantly asks.

"Well if they cancel each other out like Ruby said, then it's any ones guess if Aden will or won't keep Joey out of trouble. Ergo he is fifty percent good and fifty percent bad making him an average male", Storm explains in her professional tone as she hides her smile.

"Why do I get the feeling I've just been insulted", Aden huffs.

"Well she did bring your status up from being a Neanderthal to an average male. Which is an improvement", Dexter comments patting Aden's shoulder sympathetically.

"Mate at least Storm didn't suggest you had the intelligence of some animal", Miles laconically remarks.

"But..", Storm starts to respond, however Jade puts her hand over Storm's mouth muffling the rest of her sentence.

"Yeah, Miles who resembles the lion out of 'The Wizard of Oz'", Romeo crows with laughter.

"He looks more like Toto", Alf sardonically quips. This brings a rowdy laughter from everyone in the house.

The impromptu party is suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Detective Sergeant Robert Robertson and Detective Constable Graves. "Well now, what are well celebrating", Robertson enquires in his smug manner.

"That would be none of your concern, detective", Storm calmly answers.

"I think we've seen and heard enough from you today, so please leave", Miles firmly adds.

"We're just here to speak with Ms Chambers", Robertson politely informs him.

"What the hell for", Sid aggressively enquires.

"That my dear doctor is none of your concern", Robertson sternly replies.

"Well Marilyn isn't here, but I'll let her know you are looking for her", Miles coolly states.

"That would be great", Robertson cheerily responds,

"Well if that is all you came here for, I assume you will be leaving now", Alf mildly remarks as he walks up to Robertson.

"My, my, you really like throwing around the threats don't you Alf", Robertson pushes trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Alf didn't threaten you then. But like everyone here he want you to leave", Joey grittily states coming to Alf's defence.

"It's okay Joey love. I don't have a clue what's he's on about", Alf calmly remarks.

"No, what about, 'I'll flamin' will kill you', ring any bells", Robertson serenely comments. "That Mr Stewart sounds like a threat to me", he smugly touts. "You all have a nice celebration", Robertson cockily finishes off as he and a slightly embarrassed Graves walks out the front door.

"I'm so sorry Alf. I had to tell the truth", Joey murmurs in disappointment at herself.

"It's okay love. I was stupid to let Penn get to me. And now my words have come back to bite me on the arse", Alf kindly responds and hugs Joey.

"So I take it, detective kill joy has ruined the celebration", Georgia huffs as she walks in behind Charlie. Who is now fret over Joey being hugged by Alf. She and Charlie had met Robertson and Graves on the front veranda as they arrived, however they did not stop to chat.

"No the wet blanket didn't", Alf firmly replies. "Come on you lot this is a flamin' celebration not a commiseration", he gruffly adds, as he lets go Joey and smiles at her.

"Sweetheart", Charlie anxiously says.

"Hey babe, I'm fine", Joey lovely utters and gently stroking the side of Charlie's worried face.

"Did Robertson say something that upset you", Charlie sternly asks. "Because if he did, him and I will have words", she assertively threatens.

"No he didn't, my knight in shining blue armour", Joey warmly answers.

"Good", Charlie growls.

"Come on you two, it's a celebration", Jade impatiently states as she takes their hands and drags them over to the table to get Charlie a glass of champaign, and to forget about Penn Graham and his murder investigation.


	117. Chapter 117

_G'day everyone, I'd like to say thanks to all the people who read my story and especially those who review it =0) Also I want to welcome Sam Russell I appreciate the review =0) Sorry Kazintaz the Penn saga has a bit more to go on it._

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 117

Ruby happily pats Coco who eagerly greets her at the sliding screen door that leads into the enclosed side patio area. Ruby slides open the door and walks over to the garbage bin which holds Coco's 'Eukanuba' dry dog food. As she feeds Coco, she looks in the direction of the sliding glass door that leads into the kitchen. She can see her mother, Joey, Storm and Jade sitting at the kitchen table having their breakfast. Ruby thinks back to yesterday after she left the house to process what Charlie had told her. She had ended up sitting under the pier which the Diner is situated on waiting for Nicole, who she had called.

Ruby saw Nicole coming and sighs in relief because she knew her girlfriend could help sort out her jumbled thoughts. On seeing Ruby, Nicole smiles brightly, however she then takes in her girlfriend agitated state. Her smile leaves her and she quickly rushes to her, where Ruby throws herself into Nicole's arms. "Hey babe, what's wrong", Nicole asks concerned, hold her tight.

"Everything is fucked up, Nic", Ruby wails into the side of Nicole's necks as she clings onto her girlfriend.

"What's fucked up, Rubes", Nicole gently questions.

"Charlie", Ruby cries. "How could it happen, it makes no sense", she rambles.

"Ruby honey, you're not making any sense. What did Charlie do that's fucked up", Nicole patiently presses wondering what has upset her so much.

"That's the point Nic", Ruby blasts as she pulls away from Nicole. "It makes no sense! I don't fucking get it! How can it possibly work, it can't, not really. And it's just not right", she angrily rants.

"Ruby, I need you to calm down and start from the beginning, because at the moment I don't know what the hell you are talking about", Nicole retorts slightly frustrated.

"Them Nic, I don't get them", Ruby blurts out.

"Them who Rubes, Charlie and Joey", Nicole exclaims slight exasperated.

"Yes, and Storm and Jade", Ruby answers in a hard terse manner, as she paces.

"Okay what did all of them do that makes no sense, that's got you so upset", Nicole pointedly probes.

"They're together", Ruby shouts in frustration.

"Yeah, Charlie and Joey are together and so is Storm and Jade. What's not to get", Nicole slowly states slight confused about Ruby's tirade.

"No Nic, they are altogether. You know, all of them are fucking one another", Ruby rudely sneers.

"Oh, oh", Nicole utters finally understand Ruby's dilemma. "What about the weddings, are they still getting married", Nicole asks in slight apprehension due to her spending all that time designing the wedding suits.

"Yes, and get this, Charlie said that they were all marrying one another, although everyone will think that she is marrying Joey and Storm is marrying Jade", Ruby answers with disgust in her voice.

"I see", Nicole quietly states, relieved that the weddings are still on. "So what is freaking you out Rubes? Is it they are all together in a committed relationship or is it that it doesn't fit your idea of what constitutes a normal family structure? Or is it the fact that Charlie told a truth you already knew about but didn't want to admit to", Nicole gently questions.

"Doesn't this freak you out a little bit? God Nic, I can't get my head around how they can all be together. I mean you are the only one I want to be with", Ruby gropes for words to try and explain how she feels whilst not wanting to think about what Nicole just asked her.

"Rubes", Nicole says in a calming voice as she takes her girlfriends face in her hands. "I don't want to share you either, but that is how we feel. But Charlie, Joey, Storm and Jade obviously have found a way to make their relationship work. And I say good on them, if they are happy and aren't hurting anyone, who are we to condemn them", she comments in a reasonable manner. "And Ruby just think yourself lucky that you're going to have four parents who love you, when there are kids out there whose parent don't give a fuck about them or those who don't have any parents at all", she points out. "Oh and just think about the trust fund you'll get", Nicole teases to ease the tension.

Ruby remains quiet for a little while, mulling over what Nicole has just said. "Yeah, you're right Nic. And I love them too. It's just, I'd never thought Charlie would be this open to things, you know. She's like this whole different Charlie and I'm not sure I want her to change", she sadly confesses.

"Isn't her being more open to things a good thing? And Rubes wasn't it you who told me that you never saw Charlie this happy? Well if that's the case who are we to stand in the way of her's, Joey, Storm and Jade's happiness. I know they wouldn't stand in the way of ours", Nicole gently argues.

"Yeah you're right", Ruby sighs.

"So I take it, you're going to support them", Nicole quietly asks as she takes Ruby into her arms.

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I fully understand their relationship", Ruby huffs into Nicole's neck.

"I'm sure it took them all by surprise as well. But as I said if it works for them, good luck to them", Nicole murmurs into her girlfriend's unruly hair.

"I bet if it was Roman who sprung this on you I bet you wouldn't be so calm", Ruby snorts cuddling into Nicole.

"No I don't think I'd be calm, because I can't see Roman kissing any guy", Nicole giggles.

"You never know, remember when Martha kissed Charlie", Ruby laughs.

"Nah, still can't picture dad pashing any bloke", Nicole states grinning at Ruby. "Feel better", she asks slight anxious.

"Yeah, thanks hon", Ruby warmly replies before she gently kisses Nicole on the lips.

Ruby shakes her head and stops her musing, turns and walks up the two steps and slides open the sliding door and walks into the kitchen. On entering the kitchen she hears Joey giggling comment, "poor Marilyn, it must have been embarrassing for her. And why would Georgia be so mean as to get her to say that word?"

"What word was so embarrassing for Marilyn to say", Ruby curiously and nervously asks.

"Hi Rubes", Joey warmly greets her. "The word was sex", she finishes of with laughter in her voice.

"What so embarrassing about the word sex", Ruby enquires perplexed as she starts making herself some toast.

"Nothing, unless you're Marilyn. I've never even heard her swear", Jade sarcastically touts and rolls her eyes.

"Leave her alone Jade", Storm plainly utters with a smile on her face as she gets out of her chair. "I find her naivety endearing", she genuinely states as she walks over to Ruby. "Morning Rubes", quietly greets her and kisses the top of her head. She then starts to make Ruby a cup of coffee.

"You would", Jade snorts. "So Charlie why was Georgia so determine to get Marilyn to say sex", she curiously asks.

"Because Georgia gets bored easily, and she wanted to have Friday off", Charlie nonchalantly replies trying to hide her nervousness as to what Ruby thinks of what she told her yesterday.

"What does getting Friday off have to do with Marilyn saying sex", Joey asks suspiciously looking directly at her fiancée, who squirms slightly.

"They made a bet", Storm nonchalantly answers for Charlie.

"Charlie", Joey blasts disapproving of her and Georgia, as she glares at Charlie.

"Well I agree with Joey, that was mean of her to pick on Marilyn", Ruby firmly states as she butters her toast.

There is then a lull in conversation, due to the adults trying to be careful with Ruby and not push her, and also with Ruby not knowing what to say to them. Then Jade just blurts out, "okay let's address the white elephant in the room. Ruby are you cool with things or not?"

"Very subtle of you Jade", Joey sarcastically states.

"Well we all know subtly isn't my forte`. I prefer to quick ripping off the band aide then the slow torturous way", Jade honestly spouts. "So Rubes can you put us all out of our misery, especially your mum", she gruffly pleads.

"Please Rubes, I need to know. Are you alright with everything", Charlie desperately begs, while Joey, Jade and Storm quietly wait.

"Truthfully no, not really", Ruby honestly answers. This causes Charlie to hang her head in defeat and the rest shaking their heads in disappointment. "Charlie I don't understand how you can be in love with Joey and also be in love with Storm and Jade. Hell there is no way I'd could share Nicole with anyone", she exclaims in her rant.

"Ruby I never…", Charlie starts to explain herself.

"Shoosh Charlie, let me finishes", Ruby sternly orders. "As I was saying, I could never share Nicole, but that's me Charlie. And you're not me, and I forget that sometimes", she gently remarks. "So even though I don't get it, it obviously works for you. And as Nic pointed out I have four parents who love me and that is more than some kids have", Ruby earnestly states.

"So what are you saying Rubes", Charlie anxiously asks not hoping to believe Ruby still loves her.

"I'm saying I love you my Charlie", Ruby looks into her mother anxious expectant face. Then she looks at the only women, "and I love youse as well. And I'd be proud to be all of yours daughter", she nervously finishes off.

"Oh Ruby", Charlie happily utters, quickly getting out of her chair and take her daughter into her arms and hugging her tight.

"And we're proud to have you as our daughter", Joey lovingly comments moving out of her chair and wrapping her arms around both Charlie and Ruby.

"Yeah we are", Jade happily adds and kisses the side of Ruby's head.

"Well now you do have a daughter who takes after you Jade honey", Storm mirthfully touts.

"Watch it you", Jade growls.

"Yeah Doc, Jade and our Rubes might take your credit card out on a shopping spree", Joey laughs, with Charlie and Ruby giggling at that.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea", Jade readily agrees.

"Well it's going to have to wait because we all have work and Ruby has school", Charlie interjects being the adult reasoning.

"Yeah it can wait until the weekend", Jade shrewdly agrees, because they will all be in Sydney for Heather to measure them up for their wedding dresses and suits.

"Well as long as I don't have to go with youse, it's find with me", Storm nonchalantly responds.

"Famous last words there Doc. I can imagine the amount of shopping them two will bring back", Joey teases as she releases her hold on Charlie and Ruby.

"Keep that up my Jo-Jo and I'll make you come shopping with us so you can hold the bags", Jade narrows her eyes and threaten as she goes back to her seat.

"Charlie tell her not to swear at me like that", Joey quips acting all a fronted as her goes back to her seat.

"I never swore at you", Jade squawks offended.

"Did to! You said shopping and that is a dirty word to me", Joey touts smart aleck manner. This causes Charlie and Ruby to giggle, whilst Storm shakes her head and chuckles.

"God you think you're funny", Jade grouses at her.

"I am funny", Joey happily wisecracks.

Ruby laughs and is glad that she listened to Nicole. Because even though she does not understand how they came to be in a relationship with one another and maintain it, she is happy and proud that they all are going to be her parents. Which really has not changed because it already felt like that to her any way.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Charlie Buckton finds herself at the Surf Club with Detectives Sergeant Robertson and Constable Graves interviewing Marilyn Chambers. As she, Marilyn and Robertson sit there, with Graves standing behind Marilyn, Robertson pulls out Marilyn's statement she made to Charlie and Leading Senior Constable Watson. He looks down at it, then he abruptly starts the interview, "now Ms Chambers, you stated to Sergeant Buckton and Leading Senior Constable Watson that Penn Graham made obscene remarks to you. What exactly did you mean by that?"<p>

"Penn though I was…I mean that I would be interested…you know", Marilyn hesitantly utters.

"No I don't know what you mean Ms Chambers, can you elaborate", Robertson mild suggests acting ignorant to what she meant but knowing full well what she meant. He also looks up at Graves after he says that.

"Well he", Marilyn gropes to explain what she means. "He was a very horrible man", she briskly finishes off.

"Horrible? How was he horrible, what did he say to you Ms Chambers", Robertson presses, feigning lack of understanding. Charlie cannot see the point in Robertson getting her to say he make unwanted sexually remarks to her.

"I don't know what you want me to say", Marilyn utters starting to get distressed.

"We according to you and a lot of other people, Penn Graham was intimidating and frightening the people of Summer Bay in some type of terror campaign and the only word you can come up with to describe what he did to you was horrible", Robertson sternly rants.

"Well Detective, other people might describe what he did differently, but that is only way I can describe it", Marilyn anxiously and honestly answers.

"Well maybe if I throw a few crudities at you it might get you to describe things better", Robertson remarks in an intimidating manner. Charlie can see that he wants to rattle Marilyn in the hope she might cough up some information that either Sid or Alf disclosed to her. Charlie then watches as Dr Sid Walker moves pass her. "And in walks your doctor boyfriend to save you. Doctor I take it the celebration went well", he firmly adds.

"And when did the police start interviewing people at surf clubs", Sid snidely retorts. "And seeing it is a public venue, I'll join youse", he smugly states as he sits down next to Marilyn.

"Please do, because we like to do things informal, don't we Charlz", Robertson mildly touts glaring at Charlie.

Charlie does not know what she did, it was his decision to interview Marilyn here, not hers. "Of course. Now let's continue", she tightly responds.

"Right you are Charlz", Robertson merrily states, which grates Charlie because she feels that he is belittling her. Graves shakes her head and sighs and believes like Charlie that he is belittling her. "Now doctor, Marilyn was trying to explain how horrible Penn Graham was to her. So Marilyn please explain", he condescendingly requests.

"Penn suggest that we could have a good time together. I don't believe I need to go into details by what he meant by good time", Marilyn firmly answers refusing to say he wanted them to have sex.

"Okay he indicated that he wanted sex with you Marilyn, but why would he suggest that, when he knew you were seeing Sid", Charlie interjects wanting to move the interview along.

"I have no idea. I think Penn only did that to upset me and Sid, and to try and frighten me as well. Although I don't believe he would have tried anything, but with him you never know for sure", Marilyn answers slightly rattled.

"Look the guy had obviously mental issues and took great pleasure in trying to intimidate people", Sid surly adds.

"My, my doctor, the quick use of past tense. Can I take it that you knew before we knew that Penn Graham was dead", Robertson nonchalantly asks.

"Of course I didn't", Sid defensively snarls.

"Mmm, very well", Robertson smugly utters. "Now Marilyn, you have your own psychic reading business, do you not", he pleasantly enquires quickly changing tact.

"Yes why", Marilyn answers slightly confused in this suddenly change of topic. Charlie is wondering where this line of questioning is going to go.

"Really. So you can read them or are you faking it to swindle people out of their money", Robertson light questions.

"Yes I can read them and I would never swindled anyone out of their money", Marilyn hastily defends herself and her ability as she responds in an offended tone.

"Well, have they told you what happened to Penn Graham", Robertson probes. Charlie looks at him, she cannot believe that Robertson would take much stock in psychic abilities.

"I haven't consulted the cards about what happened to him", Marilyn stutters out.

"It sounds like you don't want to know what happened to Penn Graham. Is that because you're scared that they will tell you that Sid here with the help of Alf Stewart and Angelo Rosetta murder him", Robertson keenly questions her.

"What the hell! We did no such thing", Sid angrily states.

"I think you were there at that meeting at Angelo's to protected your girlfriend and seek revenge for your daughter, which are more conceivable than Penn insinuating some kind of malpractice. And that's when the three of you hatched the plan to murder your tormentor, one Penn Graham", Robertson triumphantly spouts.

"How fucking dare you accuse me of murder", Sid yells as he jumps up from his seat. "And if I were you detective I'd be careful what you say or I'll have you up for defamation of character and slang", he snaps. "Come on Marilyn", Sid orders as he takes her by the arm to help her up and they leave.

"Well Charlz, Alf Stewart isn't the only suspect who has a temper", Robertson mildly states with a grin on his face. "Crimes of passion are more likely the causes of murders", he happily touts.

Charlie gives him a hard look, then she glances at Graves who is smirking, it seems to her that Robertson has given her another reason to investigate Sid as a potential murderer whilst he and Graves go after Alf as their number one suspect. "Well it's nice to see that you two are enjoying yourselves", Charlie sternly comments.

"Lighten up Charlz, the game has only just begun", Robertson mirthfully remarks. "Come esteem colleague, and Doogie let us go inform young Watson what we have discovered", he cheerfully states getting out of his chair and walks off with Grave dutifully following behind him. Charlie deeply sighs before getting out of her chair and following them out of the Surf Club.

* * *

><p>After having gotten back to the Yabbie Creek Police Station, Robertson cheerfully informed Georgia about what took place at the Surf Club. Charlie just shakes her head at Robertson believing that he thought himself to be a real life Sherlock Holmes with his very own 'Watson'. Well two Watson's, Georgia and Graves, so did that make her the bumbling 'Inspector Lestrade' and Alf his nemesis 'Professor Moriarty'? Charlie had rudely snorted thinking that would be what he thought.<p>

Now she is waiting on an email from Senior Constable Samuel Davies, their forensic team leader. She is hoping that forensic can give them some kind of time of death from the blood from the rug. This so she can see where their suspects supposedly were when Penn was being murder. She has got Georgia looking into the possibility that Penn was murdered for money, either for hire or for robbery, due to Robertson looking at Penn's murder as a crime of passion. Just then Robertson walks out of Charlie's office saying, "Doogie I'll be going out for a while, so you're in charge."

Graves pokes her head out the door and asks in a startled manner, "You're going out somewhere, sir?"

"I've got an appointment with the delightful Marilyn Chambers to read my cards", Robertson mirthfully responds.

"You have", Graves exclaims bewildered. "Surely you don't believe in that nonsense", she quizzes in disbelief.

"It never hurts to keep an open my, now does it Charlz", Robertson smugly touts.

"So what are you hoping Marilyn is going to tell you, when reading your cards, the name of the murderer? Or are you hoping she is going to inadvertently implicate Sid or Alf in Penn's murder by pressing her for answers", Charlie logically surmises.

"Now would I do that", Robertson laughs.

"Damn straight you would", Georgia laconically answers.

"Well ladies why I'm out, I need youse to go through our ten little Indians' statements again", Robertson merrily states ignoring Georgia's responds.

"Ten little Indians, what the hell", Georgia gruffly queries.

"Alf, Sid, Angelo, Marilyn, Miles, Indi, Romeo. Well that's only seven but you get what I mean", Robertson patronisingly touts.

"Yes, but the murderer in the novel wasn't guilty of any crimes. And he was also a judge", Charlie dryly comments.

"So are you saying you think it was me or Charlie who killed Penn", Georgia tightly enquires.

"Of course not my dear Watson", Robertson sardonically responds.

"But in keeping with the novel, the closest person to the judge character would be Storm, because she killed a serial killer in self-defence. Whilst the judge sentenced a man to death, despite strong public belief in the man's innocence", Charlie tartly explains. "So does that mean you're looking at Storm as a potential suspect", she pointedly asks.

"Charlz you know that I think everyone is a suspect, just some more than others", Robertson condescendingly remarks. "Now I'm off to get my tarot cards read. And remember I want them statements gone through thoroughly again", he pretentiously finishes off.

"I don't know what you think we missed. We've been through them three times already", Charlie sarcastically remarks in a chipped manner.

"You're right Charlz, let's not both. Then we can watch the murder get off scot free, shall we", Robertson mockingly touts.

"I wasn't suggesting that! What I'm suggesting is the killer might not be one of your 'seven little Indians", Charlie firmly clarifies.

"Of course, because they are your friends, so they couldn't possibly be the murderer", Robertson sarcastically spouts off.

"I never said that, I just meant you might want to widen your view a bit", Charlie harshly responds. "Oh and if you think I'm compromised in anyway, then feel free to take me off the case", she snidely adds.

"No need for dramatic Charlz", Robertson patronises as he puts on his suit jacket. "Now call me if youse find anything", he dismissively instructs as he walks away from them to go meet with Marilyn.

"What a pompous prick", Georgia growls.

"Well he is the lead on this case", Graves pointedly states defending her boss. "Now come with me please and let's go through their statements again", she crisply advises as she heads off into Charlie's office.

"I think we need to take Graves out for a drink, Boss. Because I think Robertson's arrogance is rubbing off on her", Georgia seriously recommends as she and Charlie start to follow Graves.

"Yeah I think you might be right", Charlie sighs agreeing with Georgia before walking into her office to go over the statements for a fourth time.

* * *

><p>Over at the 'Bait Shop', Joey has Will Smith doing some inventory, while she is outside hosing down some crab pots when she is greeted by Detective Sergeant Robert Robertson. "Afternoon Miss Collins", he happily greets her.<p>

"Detective Robertson. What brings you to the 'Bait Shop'", Joey curiously asks.

"Marilyn kindly offered to give me a reading", Robertson merrily answers.

"Really. You don't come across as being into the whole psychic experience", Joey sceptically response.

"Well looks can be deceiving", Robertson mildly touts.

"They sure can", Joey tartly remarks. She thinks, 'yeah you look handsome and act charming but really you're an arrogant mongrel!'

"So Miss Collins is Marilyn here", Robertson politely enquires.

"Yeah she's out on her veranda extension", Joey blandly answers.

"Thank you for your help Miss Collins", Robertson gratefully states, as he heads up the three steps to the 'Bait Shop's' sliding door.

"Don't mention it", Joey gruffly responds as she turns back to finish hosing down the crab pots.

After Joey finishes hosing down the crab pots, her curiosity gets the best of her so she quietly moves around to the veranda extension. She over hears Marilyn ask Robertson to cut the cards. "Oh the sun up right. This means a bringer of peace and good times after some trying times. Freedom and joy", she explains slightly nervous. Then she turns over the next card, "the star also up right. This means you're feeling more hopeful about the future and this is a great time for you to reach out to others", Marilyn continues with the reading and starting to feel less nervous.

Joey then hears Robertson asks, "Marilyn do you also have visions as well as reading tarot cards?"

"Nope, just the tarot card", Marilyn swiftly replies.

"So you don't have prophetic dreams", Robertson probes.

"Nope, no dreams either", Marilyn anxiously answers.

"Really, then why do you look so worried", Robertson argues. "Did you have one about Penn", he presses.

"Oh look, judgement and it's reserved", Marilyn interjects to deflect Robertson's questioning. "This card warns about jumping to conclusions, and making hasty decisions and judgments. It advises to slow down and to give things more thought", she quickly finishes off.

"If I do that, the guilty person may get away with murder", Robertson calmly counters.

"He didn't do it", Marilyn hastily states.

"So you did have a dream", Robertson smugly pounces. "Was it about Penn's murder", he pushes.

"Look in the dream I was there, so was Penn. So I know Mr Stewart couldn't have done it because I wasn't there when what happened to Penn happen", Marilyn desperately rambles. Joey silently groans that Marilyn as just told Robertson she had a dream about Alf killing Penn.

"So in your dream Alf Stewart murdered Penn Graham, is that what you're saying", Robertson paraphrases to get her to clarify what she just said.

"This reading is over", Marilyn abruptly states packing up her tarot cards. "Good day Detective", she bluntly says as she gets up and walks down the steps off the veranda.

Joey watches as Marilyn swiftly walks in the direction of the 'Diner'. She then decides to chase after Marilyn. As she catches up to Marilyn, Joey calls out, "Marilyn, wait."

Marilyn turns to see who called out to her and she sees it is Joey, so she slows her pace so Joey can catch up. "Hi Joey", Marilyn quietly says with distress in her voice.

"Are you okay", Joey kindly asks.

"No I'm not", Marilyn sniffs. "That Detective Robertson got to me and I just couldn't stop myself from telling about my dream. I feel so terrible", she sadly adds.

"Yeah Robertson can get under your skin", Joey agrees.

"I've got to warn Mr Stewart about what happened", Marilyn anxiously states.

"That's a good idea. As Storm says, 'fore warned is fore armed'", Joey concurs with her decision.

"Joey do you think we should ring Mrs Bellingham about what has happened", Marilyn desperately asks.

"No don't ring Morag because Veronika is Alf's solicitor", Joey calmly advises.

"Oh that's good. Ms Hanlon will know what to do", Marilyn utters in relief.

"Marilyn you don't think Alf killed Penn, do you", Joey apprehensively asks.

"Joey I really don't know, but someone did kill Penn. And with Penn doing all those terrible things to Mr Stewart, I would blame him if he did", Marilyn cries in despair. "And I think Sid is thinking that Mr Stewart did it too", she gloomily finishes off.

"Well I know Alf didn't do it", Joey adamantly states. "And even though I don't think Sid did it either, he has just as much motive to want to see Penn dead after what he put Indi through and with what Penn was suggesting to you", she firmly points out.

"Yes, but Sid was with me, so he couldn't have done it", Marilyn gently retorts blushing and defending Sid.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean he didn't pay someone to do it for him", Joey suggests playing devil's advocate.

"That a horrible thought Joey! No, Sid would never do that! He's a doctor for crying out loud, his oath is to save lives, not take them", Marilyn exclaims in dismay.

"Well whoever did kill Penn, I know it wasn't Alf or Sid, or any of my family or friends", Joey vehemently touts.

"But Joey, what about my dream", Marilyn anxiously questions.

"What did your dream entail", Storm calmly interjects after having sighted the two women and walked over to them.

"Oh hi Storm", Marilyn greets slightly nervous.

"Hey Doc", Joey warmly greets her and subconsciously puts her arms around Storm waist.

"Hello", Storm quietly responds in low voice, as she puts her arm around Joey's waist. "So Marilyn, please tell me what you saw in your dream", she gently prompts.

"Well in my dream I was asleep on the lounge and I woke up and Penn was there and he grabbed me. I tried to scream but he put his hand over my mouth. I thought he was going to rape me. But then Mr Stewart walked into the lounge room saw Penn hurting me and he rushed over, grabbed Penn and pulled him off me. He then punched Penn and Penn fell down and I could see that he was dead", Marilyn explains her voice cracking with emotion.

Joey steps out from Storm's arm and goes and gives Marilyn a reassuring hug. "It's okay", she croons softly.

"How can it be Joey? I dreamed that and now Penn is dead", Marilyn cries holding tight to Joey.

"Marilyn you may have predicted Penn's dead, but the way he died in your dream was not the way that he got killed", Storm gently but firmly states as she rubs Marilyn back in comfort. "In your dream Penn was killed by Alf coming to your rescue. But that night you were safe in Sid's arms, so Alf didn't need to come to your rescue. Also Penn died in your dream by a single punch, yet in real life he died from blood lost, that suggest a more violent death", she methodically points out. "I believe your dream suggested that Alf killed Penn to protect you thereby making it an accident. And with you not being in any danger that night, Alf would not have gone after Penn. Ergo he didn't kill Penn because someone beat him to it", Storm analytically finishes off.

"So if it wasn't Mr Stewart, who killed Penn", Marilyn feverishly asks.

"I don't know, I'm not privy to what the police have garnished from their investigation. And even if I did know, I could tell you. All I know is that I know for sure is that Joey, Charlie, Jade, Ruby, Nicole and myself never killed Penn Graham", Storm truthfully answers.

"And I know in my heart that it wasn't any of my family and friends who killed him either", Joey stubbornly growls.

"Well I know it wasn't me, Sid or any of the kids who killed Penn", Marilyn defensively states.

"I'm sure between Charlie, Georgia, Detectives Graves and Robertson, they will apprehend the perpetrator of Penn's murder", Storm plainly remarks.

"I hope so Doc, because I hate to see them railroad Alf for his murder", Joey worryingly responds.

* * *

><p>Back at the Yabbie Creek Station, Charlie, Georgia and Graves are finishing up going through the statements of Robertson 'Seven little Indians'. They are interrupted by Robertson's arrival back into Charlie's office. "Hey ladies, did youse miss me", he jovially touts as he walks into the office.<p>

"No not really", Georgia laconically responds as she looks up from the last statement in her pile she is reading.

"Truthfully as ever I see, Watson", Robertson laughs.

"Only because Charlie is too polite and Graves doesn't need to apologise more for having been lumbered with your arrogant arse", Georgia blandly retorts.

"Leading Senior Constable that is enough", Charlie sternly warns. Even though she agrees with Georgia, she does not want Robertson to put Georgia on report.

"It's okay Charlz, I find Watson's honesty refreshing", Robertson happily comments. "Now did you find anything that will help us with our investigation", he curiously enquires.

"As I pointed out before you left, that going through their statements for a fourth time would be an exercise in futility, and it was", Charlie answers in a stony manner.

"The people who live at Stewart House and Martha Holden's farmhouse, all strike me as people of interest. Then there is the two others at the vigilantly meeting which took place at 'Angelo's', who can be added to that list", Graves austerely remarks.

"Hang on, who is calling that meeting a vigilantly meeting", Charlie asks unimpressed by the term.

"That would be me Sergeant", Graves replies in a seriously tone.

"I agree", Robertson heartily concurs.

Before either Charlie or Georgia could respond Constable Deborah Kendall knocks on the office door. "Excuse me Detective Constable Graves, you have a delivery", she politely informs the young detective, with a slight smirk on her face.

"Delivery", Graves answers bewildered.

She walks out of the office flanked closely by Robertson, and with curiosity getting to both Charlie and Georgia who stand in the open office door way watching Graves walk over to the delivery man. As she walks up to the stocky size delivery man who is holding a bunch of pink rose, he gruffly asks, "are you Detective Constable Graves?"

"Yes I am", Graves replies slightly wary.

"Here you go", the delivery man politely remarks handing her the flowers. "And can you please sign here", he finishes off holding the clipboard and handing her a pen for her to sign.

As Graves is signing for the flowers, Robertson removes the card, "Doogie who would be sending you flowers", he curiously asks as he opens the envelope and takes out the card to read it. "Tarot reading is not for you, me neither, luv Dex", Robertson nonchalantly reads aloud. Charlie and Georgia watch Graves' face redden in embarrassment, the both of them trying to keep a straight face. "P.S. please have dinner with me", he simply states as he replaces the card back into her flowers. "Well the lad is smitten. Also brave, you've got to give him at", Robertson adds grinning.

"No sir, I do not have to give him that or anything else", Graves sternly remarks as she drops the beautiful flowers in a bin beside Georgia's desk.

"Wait, this is fortuitous. Take him up on his dinner offer", Robertson shrewdly states.

"No, that is not a good idea", Graves firmly disagrees.

"I agree with Graves, that isn't a good idea", Georgia whispers to Charlie.

"So do I", Charlie thoughtfully concurs.

"Yes it is, but say you'll only go out to dinner if his sister and her boyfriend join you", Robertson excitedly spouts.

"So Graves can interrogate Indi and Romeo about Penn's murder", Charlie sternly enquires unimpressed by Robertson manipulation at the expense of Dexter's feelings.

"When a gift like this lands in your lap Sergeant, you have to take it", Robertson happily retorts. "Also Doogie suggest you have dinner at 'Angelo's'", he cheerfully adds.

"This is so not a good idea", Graves mumbles.

"Oh Charlz, I suggest you and Watson spend some time on your theory of who killed Penn whilst Doogie and I get her ready for her date with young Dexter Walker", Robertson merrily comments as he starts to lead Graves out of the station.

"What is wrong with what I'm wearing", Graves asks slightly a fronted looking down at her black knee length skirt, mint green shirt and black jacket.

"Doogie you look dressed to interview potential suspect, not going out on romantic dinner", Robertson patronisingly points out, as they head out of the station.

"I don't see this dinner going quite the way those two plan", Charlie honesty states shaking her head.

"Me neither", Georgia heartily agrees. "But that's their problem, Boss. So why the good detectives do their thing, let's see where our investigation leads us", she adds relishing the challenge in solving Penn's murder.

"As long as I don't have to clean up after their mess", Charlie murmurs worried that tonight's dinner is going to be a disaster that she is going to get dragged into. "Okay Georgia where do we start", she abruptly asks, firmly pushing the dinner out of her mind to concentrate on their investigation as they turn back into her office.


	118. Chapter 118

_G'day everyone, I just want to to say thanks for the people who are still reading my story and to those few who review :0) Also I'd like to thank bigbangfan91 for your review :0) I hope you enjoy this new chapter_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 118

Joey parks Storm's Vista Blue Ford Wildtrak out the front of Angelo's, as she, Ruby and Nicole all then climb out of the car. As they enter the pizzeria, Joey sees Detective Sergeant Robert Robertson seated at the front counter. She then hears Ruby moan, "what's that wanker doing here?"

"He's probably here to keep a watchful eye on his young protégé`", Joey quietly answers.

"God, could this dinner get any worse? First off we've got Dex drooling over Detective Graves. Then by some divine miracle he gets a date with her but she'd only go out with him if Indi and Romeo would be there as well. Then Indi and Romeo roped me and Ruby into coming along to share in this potential disastrous date", Nicole grouses in a narky manner.

"I don't get why Detective Graves agreed to go on a date with Dex in the first place", Ruby huffs.

"Storm thinks that it's a setup so she can try and get so information out of them in regards to Penn", Joey honestly informs them in a low voice, as they reach the front counter.

"Good evening ladies. Ruby, Nicole you both are looking lovely this evening. I take it you both are on a date", Robertson greets them in a charming manner.

"Hello detective", Joey responds slightly stiffly.

"Thanks Detective Robertson", Nicole cordially returns his greeting.

"Yeah thanks, we are", Ruby begrudgingly answers.

Just then Angelo comes out from the kitchen and joins them at the front counter. "Hey Joey, Ruby, Nicole. How are you all", he pleasantly asks.

"Good thanks, and you", Joey politely replies.

"Hey Angelo", Ruby happily answers.

"Hi", Nicole briefly replies smiling.

"Not too bad, thanks Joey", Angelo cheerfully responds. "What can I get youse", he politely inquires.

"Nic and I aren't ordering just yet", Ruby answers in a friendly manner.

"Oh, okay. So Joey what can I get you", Angelo kindly asks.

"Could I get one baked Zucchini, Bacon and Tomato Frittata and two Spaghetti Marinara, to go please", Joey happily orders.

"Sure thing, they shouldn't take that long to make", Angelo pleasantly states.

"Thanks Angelo", Joey warmly comments.

As he starts heading back to the kitchen with Joey's order, Robertson stops him by asking in abrupt manner, "before you go, do you think you can get me a drink, thanks."

"Sure, what would you like", Angelo tightly replies.

"A bourbon and coke thanks", Robertson mildly responds.

"One bourbon and coke coming right up", Angelo remarks in a clipped manner, as he goes and pours Robertson his drink.

"Well Joey, how's Alf? Happy now Penn isn't around to remind him of his affair with Penn's mother, Tulip", Robertson enquires in a conversational tone.

"Uncle Alf isn't the only one who's glad that Penn Graham is gone! Most of the town despised the fucking deranged arsehole", Ruby angrily rants trying to come to Alf's defence.

"Calm down Ruby", Joey calmly advises as she lays a comforting hand on her soon to be step daughter. "Detective Robertson if you want to know how Alf is, you need to go and ask him", she mildly answers his question.

"You're right and maybe later I might just do that", Robertson says in his smug manner after getting a reaction out of Ruby.

"Here's your drink", Angelo interjects with a hard tone in his voice, as he places the bourbon and coke on the counter in front of the detective. "Now if there is nothing else I can get you, I need to see to Joey's order", he tensely adds.

"No I'm right for now", Robertson cheerily responds.

"Right", Angelo says in a biting manner before he heads off to the kitchen.

As Angelo leaves, Joey turns around to face the entry to the pizzeria, and she sees Detective Constable Graves walk through the door. Ruby spots Graves as well, "oh my god, she's looks amazing", she comments in astonishment at Detective Constable Graves' transformation.

"Yes she does", Joey heartily agrees as she looks Graves up and down.

"That dress accentuates all of her feminine curves", Nicole appreciatively remarks.

Robertson turns to observe his partner as she starts to walk up to him. He however quickly gets off his chair and intercepts her half to the front counter. Joey, Ruby and Nicole hear him curtly admonish her by touting, "good god Doogie I told you to change clothes, but I didn't mean for you to wear that! You want to cause Dex to have heart attack?"

"I'm fucking not going to change again", Graves quietly snaps. Joey softly chuckles at her responds.

Robertson notices Dexter, Indi and Romeo as they walk inside, "Well you wouldn't have time anyway, your Romeo has arrived", Robertson brusquely retorts, before he goes back to the front counter and his drink.

On seeing Graves, Dexter utters, "wow, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Dex", Graves politely responds.

"We have a table booked for the outside area", Dex nervously stammers.

"Okay", Graves sweetly remarks as she smiles at him.

"Please, this way", Dex directs in a chuffed manner, as he leads her to the outside dining area through the side glass doors.

"I thought Dex was going to trip over his tongue", Ruby giggles.

"Ruby be nice", Joey chuckles.

"Come on Rubes let's go, Dex might need our tissues to wipe of the drool from his chin", Nicole quips giggling. "Night Joey", she happily remarks, as she takes Ruby's hand and starts leading her out the side glass doors.

"Yeah night my Jo-Jo", Ruby quickly says as she lead outside.

"Night girls", Joey replies smiling and shaking her head. She feels sorry for Dexter who was socially awkward at the best of times, and with Graves looking so stunning it will make him more awkward than normal.

* * *

><p>On walking outside and over to Dexter's table, Ruby and Nicole hears Romeo curtly asks Graves, "I see you didn't come alone, does your boss always come on your dates?"<p>

"No he doesn't, but we're not in the city, so he doesn't have a life here in Summer Bay", Graves artfully explains why Detective Robertson is there.

"Yeah he was hoping to hook up with Leah, but she's with Miles now", Ruby gruffly spouts as she sits down at the table, with Nicole sitting down next to her.

Graves looks slightly taken back to see that Ruby and Nicole has joined her, Dexter, Indi and Romeo at their table. Dexter sees her facial expression and tentatively remarks, "I hope you don't mind, but we asked Ruby and Nicole to join us."

"No I don't mind", Graves lightly responds, as she quickly adjusts to this change in her and Robertson's plan.

"Cool", Dexter happily states breathing a sigh of relief. "Now I believe introductions need to be made. Indi, Romeo, Ruby, Nicole, this is Detective Constable Graves", he happily introduces.

"Yes I've formally met Detective Graves", Indi tersely replies.

"Nice to meet you Detective Graves", Romeo politely greets her.

"Hi", Nicole briefly greets her.

"Yeah hi, but do we call you detective or what", Ruby brusquely asks.

"You can call me Graves", Graves mildly answers.

"Graves? Is your first name that horrible", Indi curiously asks in a slightly harsh tone.

"I don't particularly like it", Graves briskly responds.

Just then Tracey, Angelo's waitress, arrives at their table to take their orders and hands them a menu each. "How about we order two pizza and a couple of sides dishes to go with it", Dexter enthusiastically suggest.

"That sounds like a good idea", Graves warmly replies.

"Yeah it does", Indi happily agrees.

"Okay", Romeo briefly concurs

"Fine by me", Ruby lightly responds.

"Sure", Nicole agrees smiling.

"Well I heard that the Pancetta, Fig and Brie pizza is really good. And the Caprese pizza tastes great", Dexter nervously rambles.

"They are", Nicole pleasantly tells him.

"And if you haven't tried the Caramelised Onion and Zucchini Lasagne here, you should, it's delicious", Ruby merrily touts.

"The Italian Salad with Panettone Croutons is very nice", Indi happily adds.

"Well they all sound nice indeed", Graves politely says with a smile on her face.

"Okay, then that is what we'll order", Dexter remarks in relief.

"I take it they are to be shared", Tracey pleasantly asks.

"Yes they are", Dexter politely answers.

As Tracey collects the menus from them she politely enquires, "would you like any drinks?"

"Could I have a glass of lemon squash please", Grave respectfully answers.

"I'll order the same", Dexter politely replies smiling at Tracey.

"I'll have a glass of coke thanks", Indi courteously orders.

"Make mine a coke too, please", Romeo quietly requests.

"Could I have a Raspberry Cruiser thanks", Nicole politely orders.

"I'll have a large glass of iced water please", Ruby graciously orders due to her diabetes.

"I'll be right back with your drinks", Tracey politely tells them and quickly walks away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at the Yabbie Creek Police Station, Sergeant Charlie Buckton and Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson are going over their list of potential suspects in Penn Graham's death. Charlie sighs in frustration as she pushes their suspects' statements away from her. "Georgia we need a profile of the killer so we can narrow down our suspect pool", she wearily vexes.<p>

"Well you do share a house with an ex profiler. So why don't we ask Storm for some help", Georgia laconically responds.

"I'm not sure Robertson would be happy with us bringing Storm into the investigation", Charlie tiredly points out.

"We're not bringing her into _his_ investigation, we're asking her for help in our investigation", Georgia smugly hits back smirking at her boss.

"I don't think he'd see it that way", Charlie lightly laughs and shaking her head.

"Well I can't see him asking for any profiler's help because he has already pegged Alf Stewart for Penn's death", Georgia snorts in disgusted.

"True", Charlie reluctantly agrees.

"Well he is being fucking stupid, that kind of narrow focus will probably comes back to bite him on the arse", Georgia huffs. "But Charlie we need to narrow down our suspects, and to do that we need some kind of profile. And Storm is the only profiler I know and she is attached to this station. She's not a suspect so why not utilise her expertise", Georgia strongly reasons.

"Yeah I can see your point", Charlie wearily acknowledges.

"So call her", Georgia firmly directs.

"Okay", Charlie reluctantly gives in due to her being sure that Robertson will not be happy with Storms involvement. However she picks up her office phone and call her home number.

On the third ring it is answered. "Hello", Storm cautiously answers knowing it is the Yabbie Creek Police Station calling due to caller id.

"Hey Storm, it's Charlie", she warmly states.

"Hi beautiful, how are you", Storm lovingly responds.

"I'm good thanks Doc", Charlie tenderly answers. "But Georgia and I need a favour", she hesitantly states.

"And what kind of favour do youse need", Storm curiously asks.

"We would like you to do a profile of the killer of Penn Graham", Charlie replies in a slightly apprehensive manner.

"Is this another favour that Robertson wants you to get from me", Storm carefully asks due to a couple of times he has asked Charlie to ask her to a favour for him.

"No, this is to help me and Georgia in our investigation into Penn's death", Charlie quickly explains.

"You're running your own separate investigation", Storm paraphrases to get clarification.

"Yes", Charlie succinctly responds.

"I see, and does Robertson know about your investigation", Storm queries in concern knowing Robertson would not think twice about putting Charlie and Georgia on report for running their own investigation.

"Yes, and in fact he is encouraging us to investigate", Charlie honestly informs her lover.

"Why, so he can humiliate you both if your investigation leads youse to the wrong person", Storm speculates in a flinty tone.

"Probably", Charlie deeply sighs. "So will you help us", she lightly pleads.

"Of course, but without a body, it is going to be hard because we can't say for sure what type of wound or wounds he sustained. We can only speculate", Storm heartily answers however there is also caution in her voice.

"Yeah true, but we need to narrow down the suspects", Charlie truthfully informs her.

"Well fax me everything you have on the crime scene and the victim and I'll give you my best profile of the killer from what we know. I may end up with a couple of profiles because I'll speculate on some different manners of cause of death", Storm responds in her professional manner.

"Thanks Doc. I'll get Georgia to fax over what you need shortly", Charlie gratefully comments.

"No problem honey", Storm warmly utters. "But Charlie I suggest you let Robertson know that you asked me for a profile, okay", she strongly suggests.

"Yeah I will", Charlie promises.

"Okay beautiful, I'll see you when you get home", Storm affectionately states.

"Bye Doc", Charlie warmly ends the call. As she hangs up she hears Georgia chuckles, turning towards her friend, she rises an eyebrow, "what", she sharply enquires.

"You do know that you have picked up Joey's nickname for Storm, don't you", Georgia mirthfully answers.

"Well living together will cause that", Charlie responds unfazed.

"I just hope when Jamie and I move in together that I don't start calling Storm, Fox. Because she looks nothing like Mulder off the X-Files", Georgia gruffly states.

"Jamie didn't call Storm, Fox because she looked like him. She called her Fox because they were both profilers", Charlie comments in a slightly exasperated manner.

"If that was the case, Jamie should of called her Sam then", Georgia adamantly touts.

"Sam", Charlie utters in confusion.

"Yeah, as in Dr Samantha Waters off the series 'Profiler'", Georgia forthrightly replies.

"I see", Charlie murmurs unsure. "Well you can call her 'Sam' if it makes you feel better", she mildly suggests.

"Nah, I'll stick to calling her Storm, because it would get too confusing", Georgia ardently states.

"That it would", Charlie readily agrees. "Now I need you to fax Storm everything we have on the crime scene and Penn Graham", she briskly finishes off.

"You got it Boss", Georgia smartly answers and then goes off to do what Charlie has requested her to do.

Charlie sighs deeply knowing that she will have to tell Robertson what she and Georgia have asked Storm to do for them. She just hopes that he and Graves are going to be fine with their decision, because as Georgia has pointed out, Storm is not a suspect and she does work as a counsellor for her station.

* * *

><p>Over at Angelo's Dexter's triple date their dinner has just been served and each of them are taking a sample of each of the dishes. The politely conversation they have been having have consisted of how Indi, Romeo and Nicole's HSC exams are going. How Graves is finding life in the Summer Bay and with Ruby trying to get Graves to tell them what her experience of university life was due to her being sixteen when she first started attending. However Graves brushed it aside briefly saying it was 'okay'. Now as they start to eat Graves can feel her boss' eyes on her and as she glances at Robertson, who is now seated at a table beside a window near the side glass doors, who raises an eyebrow at her. Inwardly sighing Graves then she smiles with Dexter innocently asking, "so how is your investigation going?"<p>

"It's progressing like any normal homicide investigation", Graves succinctly answers, not giving anything away. "But Romeo, things at Stewart House must be better", she states as an opening to carefully interrogate him.

"What do you mean", Romeo utters confused in mid bite of his slice of the Caprese pizza.

"I mean now that Penn is dead you, Alf, Myles and Marilyn must be a lot happier", Graves lightly answers.

"We'd be a whole lot more happier if you and your boss would stop hassling us", Romeo gruffly responds.

"I bet Alf is happy that Penn is out of the picture", Graves pushes her point.

"Yeah wouldn't you be, Penn was making Alf's life a living nightmare", Romeo harshly replies. "Look I'm not sad that the guy is dead, but I never wanted to see him dead and neither did Mr Stewart", he adamantly states.

"None of us wanted to see the prick dead", Indi interjects annoyed backing up her boyfriend.

"But what Penn did to you Indi could have been a long torturous horrible death if that syringe had contained the HIV virus", Graves pointedly remarks.

"Your point being", Indi harshly questions.

"That it would be understandable if you wanted to see him dead because he could have giving you a death sentence", Graves clarifies in her mild manner.

"Unlike Penn Graham who was obviously after some kind of screwed up revenge, I never sort any kind of vengeance on him. All I want to do is forget I ever met the twisted fuck", Indi angrily states. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the ladies", she comments in an irritated tone as she gets up to leave the table.

"Wait Indi, I'll come with you", Romeo says annoyed at Graves for upsetting his girlfriend.

As they leave, Ruby sarcastically remarks, "Graves you sure know how to irritate dinner guests who you wanted to come."

"If that's the case Ruby then you better watch out because I didn't ask Dex to invite you or Nicole", Graves starkly warns.

"True, but we're here to make sure you don't hurt Dex", Ruby firmly retorts.

"I'm not planning on hurting Dex", Graves mildly responds.

"Good because we'd hate to be arrested for protecting a friend", Nicole sardonically states.

"Ladies I'm sure Graves here just wants to have a nice dinner with some good company", Dexter nervously interjects. He is slightly taken back by how protective Ruby and Nicole is of him, but he is pleased to know that they care.

"Well you both have things in common", Ruby ironically utters.

"Such as", Graves asks slightly taken back that she and Dexter would have anything in common.

"We youse are both braniacs", Ruby bluntly replies.

"And your probably nerdy like Dex", Nicole adds tongue-in-cheek.

"Nerdy", Dexter squawks, "I'm not nerdy thank you and I'm sure Graves isn't either", he comments insulted.

"Brainiac, well at less that better then 'girl wonder' or girl genius", Graves dryly touts.

"Yeah I know what you mean", Dexter sighs, knowing how she feels.

"You do", Graves questions slightly confused.

"Of course, people expecting great things from you, like a cure for cancer. But all you want to do is do your best and to keep out of the spotlight", Dexter sympathetically replies. "I bet that is why you became a cop, less attention", he reasons.

"Good guess", Graves remarks impressed.

"He didn't guess, Dex is a genius like you and just like you, he wants to hide that fact", Ruby rudely touts.

"Ruby how do you know that I'm a genius", Dexter curiously enquires.

"Storm told me. She also said that you're holding yourself back because you don't want to be treated differently", Ruby plainly answers as she tucks into the Caramelised Onion and Zucchini Lasagne.

"And how does Storm know this", Dexter asks slightly aghast that someone outside his family knows his secret.

"Apparently she saw you working on some university level stuff on your laptop", Nicole answers for her girlfriend whose mouth is full of food.

"Dex why would you hide how smart you are? And why would you want to hold yourself back", Graves curiously questions.

"I know how people treat other who are different especially if you're smart. They pretend to be your friends so they can cheat off you and then they make fun of you in front of other. No thanks I don't need that with all the other stresses being a teen throws at you", Dexter keenly explains his reason for hiding who he really is.

"Dex, Nic and I are your friends and we like your nerdy skinny arse", Ruby reassuring touts.

"Thanks guys", Dexter warmly responds.

"Dex you need to stop hiding who you are and how smart you are, because if you want an honest relationship with anybody they need to see the real you, not what you think they need to see", Graves honestly advises.

"True", Ruby agrees with Graves. "Oh and I think Indi and Romeo have buggered off", she adds as an afterthought.

"Well that's their loss", Dexter replies unfazed. "Now Graves apart from police work, what else interests you", he curiously enquires as Ruby and Nicole rolls their eyes and Graves smiles warmly at Dexter.

"Excuse me I need to go to the toilet", Ruby politely interrupts.

"Does that mean that you are going to leave like Indi and Romeo", Dexter asks slightly frowning.

"No it means I need to go pee. And when I want to leave I will tell you that I'm leaving", Ruby honestly answers as she stands up.

"Gotcha", Dexter says in an awkward manner as he watches her leave to go to the toilet. Nicole and Graves quietly giggle at Dexter's discomfort.

* * *

><p>As Ruby walks inside she overhears Robertson talking with Angelo, who has brought the detective his dinner. "Robertson if you want to ask me something then just fucking well ask", Angelo hisses in annoyance.<p>

"Well I'm curious, because this place doesn't seem to be making a urge profit, I'm wondering how you were going to pay back your loan to Penn Graham", Robertson superciliously questions. "Unless you were going to renege on your deal", he blandly pointedly states.

"I had no intention of reneging on our deal. I was going to look for another way to pay off the debt", Angelo angrily retorts.

"Well it was fortunate for you that Penn got murder, now wasn't it? And because it didn't look like you'd be able to pay off you debt, it makes a great motive for murder", Robertson firmly points out.

"I fucking didn't murder the prick", Angelo growls. Then he stomps back to the kitchen.

Ruby grimaces at hearing Robertson suggest that Angelo murdered Penn to get out of paying back the loan he had with Penn. She shakes her head as she slips into the ladies toilet.

After a few minutes Ruby emerges from the ladies toilet and practically runs into Alf Stewart, who has just walked into 'Angelo's'. "Steady on there young Ruby", Alf remarks in his happy gruff manner, as he lightly places hand on her shoulder to stop her walking into him.

"Hi uncle Alf. What are you doing here", Ruby asks pleased to see him.

"I just came for a quiet drink", Alf warmly informs her. "So are you here with just Nicole or is all the family here", Alf politely enquires.

"No, Nic and I was invited by Dex to join him, Indi, Romeo and Detective Graves for dinner. Dex asked Graves out and she said she would come only if he invited Indi and Romeo to join them", Ruby cheerfully answers.

"I see. I wonder if Robertson is skulking about", Alf rudely remarks.

"He's sitting over at the table near the side doors", Ruby informs him lowing her voice and glancing in his direction.

"Stone the flamin' crows, the man's like a bad penny", Alf tersely exclaims.

Alf and Ruby are join by Angelo who had spotted his friend when he came out of the kitchen. "Hey Alf", Angelo happily greets him.

"Angelo what's that rotten mongrel Robertson doing here", Alf growls unimpressed.

"Well for one he's pressing me as to how I was going to pay back the loan I owed Penn", Angelo sourly replies.

"And I bet he thinks you offed him so you didn't have to cough up the dough", Alf churlishly remarks.

"Yeah that's about what Robertson believes happened", Angelo tightly answers in disgust.

"The galah has been hurling stupid motives like at in my direction too", Alf tersely informs them.

"Uncle Alf I hope you have told Veronika what Robertson has been saying to you", Ruby comments in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Rubes, I've told her what the mongrel has been saying to me", Alf reassuringly tells her and he gives her shoulder a light squeeze at the same time.

"Well I think Robertson is also here to observe Graves' interrogation of Indi and Romeo in disguised as a date", Angelo rudely snorts.

"Ruby is that what's she's doing", Alf asks his great step niece alarmed.

"I think she tried to, but Romeo and Indi didn't say much and they left a while ago", Ruby calmly inform them.

"Right", Alf curtly states, then he stomps over to Robertson. "What the flaming hell are you up to? Trying to get information out of vulnerable kids by using Graves to seduce young Dex Walker! You should be ashamed of yourself", he blasts.

"Alf you better watch that temper of yours, you don't want it to get you into more trouble do you", Robertson smugly taunts. "And as for Graves seducing Dex, well he was the one who asked her out", he calmly points out.

"Yeah right", Alf snorts not believing him. At this point Angelo is now standing beside Alf with Ruby hanging near the side glass doors. "Why don't you leave the kids alone, they had nothing to do with Penn death", Alf harshly instructs.

"Alright, but only if you cop to the murder, because I know it was one of you two, or you were in it together. And at this point in time I don't care", Robertson responds in a hard voice and gesturing between Alf and Angelo with the folk in his right hand.

"If that's the case, where's your proof", Alf challenges in a serious tone. Where Robertson doesn't respond, Alf tersely states, "yeah that's what I thought, you don't have any!" He turns to Angelo and gruffly remarks, "Mate I'll have that beer another time." As he starts to walk away he looks at Ruby and warmly says, "night Ruby."

"Night uncle Alf", Ruby caringly comments, she then heads outside to return to the table.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the police station, Georgia walks into Charlie's office with two cups of coffee in each hand. Charlie looks up from re-reading one of their primary suspects' statement, and smiles at Georgia appreciatively. "Here ya go Boss", Georgia cheerfully states as she hands Charlie a cup of coffee.<p>

"Thanks Georgia, I need this", Charlie gratefully tells her.

"Well I don't know how good it's going to be, it's the station's brew", Georgia laughs.

Charlie takes a sip of the coffee, her face screws up and she grumbles, "Erch, six hour stewed coffee."

"Yeah you got to love it", Georgia laconically comments.

"Well aren't you both glad that I stopped by then", a silky sweet voice remarks from Charlie open office doorway.

Charlie smiles brightly at seeing her fiancée` standing there with a plastic bag in one hand and a thermos in her other hand. "If that is real coffee in that thermos, then yeah I'm fucking ecstatic", Georgia enthusiastically responds, eying off the thermos.

"Yes Georgia I'm the bearer of real coffee and some Italian food", Joey laughs at Georgia's excitement at her thermos of real coffee.

"We seeing you aren't Greek I don't have to beware", Georgia quips as she takes Charlie's coffee from her hand. "I'll be back in a sec", she happily states as she head out of Charlie's office with the offending cups of coffee.

"Hey sweetheart", Charlie warmly greets her fiancée`, as she gets out of her chair and walks over to her.

"Hi gorgeous", lovingly utters as she smiles at Charlie.

Charlie relieves the plastic bag of food and the thermos from Joey's hands and places them on her desk. Next she wraps her arms around Joey's waist and gives her a deep kiss hello. "So I take you dropped Ruby and Nicole at Angelo, for the triple date", Charlie murmurs against Joey's lips.

"Yup, and I saw Robertson there as well", Joey whispers before capturing Charlie's lips and returning her kiss.

Before both Joey and Charlie could lose themselves into each other, Georgia arrives back at the office. "Ladies please, I need the real coffee", she gruffly states.

"We're not stopping you, it on Charlie desk", Joey breathily replies moving her lips from Charlie's and roughly pointing at the desk. Before returning to give Charlie a passion filled kiss.

"Okay then", Georgia touts slightly taken back by Joey's response. Georgia pours herself and Charlie a coffee from the thermos into the newly rinsed out cups. She takes the time to deeply inhale the coffee first before she take a sip. "Oh god that's good", she contently comments. She then hears the soft moans coming from the lovers. "Ladies do I need to get the fire extinguisher", Georgia threatens.

"Georgia, you're ruining my fun", Joey grouses against Charlie's luscious lips.

"Good, because why should Charlie get to have all the fun. Oh and youse better be careful, because you never know when Robertson will show up", Georgia laconically points out.

"True", Charlie reluctantly concedes. So with one last kiss she pull away from Joey.

"So what's in the bag Joey", Georgia keenly asks wondering what Italian food Joey has brought them.

"I got you and Charlie each a serve of 'Spaghetti Marinara' and for me a serve of baked 'Zucchini, Bacon and Tomato Frittata'", Joey happily spruiks.

"Yummy, I'm starving", Georgia eagerly utters and drooling at the thought of the food.

Joey pulls out the containers and hands each other them their respective meal. When Charlie removes the lip of her container she breathes in the delicious aroma of her pasta dish. Taking the seat at her desk she keenly tucks into her meal with Joey and Georgia joining her at her desk to eat their meal. The meal is eaten in relative silence as they each enjoy their flavoursome Italian cuisine. As they are finishing their meals, Charlie curiously asks "so sweetheart did you see Detective Graves before you left 'Angelo's'?"

"Yes I did, and I'd say she gave Dex a chubby", Joey giggles.

"I take it that Graves scrubbed up well", Georgia chuckles.

"That is an understatement. She looked stunning", Joey truthfully tells them.

"Well I'd take it she won't get much out of Dex, just drool and grunts", Charlie laughs.

"Probably", Joey giggles in agreement. "But seriously Charlie, what the fuck was Robertson doing there", she soberly asks.

"Well he can't let young Graves out of his sight, she might decide to think for herself", Georgia rudely snorts.

"Well I dare say that his presence will act as a wet blanket", Joey concernedly predicts.

"If that's the case, then it's his own stupid fault", Charlie firmly states.

"I just hope our feisty daughter doesn't let her mouth get the best of her", Joey worriedly comments.

"Our feisty daughter, hey", Charlie chuckles, thrilled that Joey called Ruby their daughter.

"Charlie in just over four weeks we'll be married, so I better get used to saying our daughter", Joey honestly states.

"Yeah and we all know where Ruby gets her feistiness from. Her Joey", Georgia laughingly crows.

"So true", Charlie giggles.

"Keep laughing you two and I'll never bring you real coffee and food here again", Joey growls.

They are then interrupted by the arrival of Detective Constable Graves, who walks into Charlie's office. "Evening ladies", Graves politely greets them.

"Wow detective you look amazing", Georgia honestly tells her.

"Yes, you look very lovely", Charlie heartily concurs.

"Thank you", Graves shyly says as she slightly blushes and looks down at her black spaghetti straps and sweetheart bodice with blue/purple chiffon knee length pleated dress which she compliments with a black knitted shawl and a pair of 4 inch high black stilettoes.

"I hope you had a nice night", Joey lightly comments as she packs up the remains of their dinner.

"It was surprisingly good", Graves honestly confesses as she walks over to her desk and sits on the edge of her desk and slips left foot out of her stiletto.

"Well babe I'll get going", Joey tenderly states before she gets up then leans down and gives Charlie a quick passionate kiss goodbye. Georgia rolls her eyes at the loved up pair as Graves smiles shyly and blushes at their open affection for one another.

"Want me to walk you out", Charlie purrs as her eyes glint with mischief.

"You better not or Georgia might be force to use the fire extinguisher", Joey teases with her voice getting a sexual huskiness to it.

"Which I'd have no compunction in doing so", George laconically quips.

"Then I'll see you when I get home", Charlie lightly tells her with a silky quality to her voice.

"That you will", Joey retorts in a seductive tone.

Georgia glances over at Graves who is staring wide eye and blushing red at Charlie and Joey, due to their sexually implied banter. "Time for you to go you wanton woman", Georgia abruptly states as she turns Joey around to face the door.

"You're only jealous because JT isn't here", Joey smugly spouts as she gently pats Georgia on her cheek.

"True and also your and Charlie's banter is embarrassing poor young Graves over there", Georgia bluntly tells her.

"Oops, sorry detective", Joey genuinely apologises to her.

"That's okay Joey", Graves quietly says blushing even harder at Georgia drawing attention to her.

"Well ladies don't work too hard. And babe I hope you're not going to be too late home", Joey comments slightly worried due to Charlie looking a bit tired.

"Night Joey. And thanks for the coffee and food", Georgia cheerfully bids her goodnight.

"Bye Joey", Graves warmly says her good night to Joey.

"Sweetheart I should be home in about an hour or so", Charlie reassuringly confirms she won't be late home.

"Cool, bye", Joey happily remarks, then she walks out of Charlie's office.

Not long after Joey's departure, Detective Sergeant Robertson comes waltzing through Charlie's office door. On spying Graves, Robertson grouchily touts, "Doogie, now I see why the male officers are all whispering little hormonal teenagers."

"Well that's their problem, I didn't have time to go back to my room and change, sir", Graves surly responds.

"I see. Well how did the date go? What information did you get of them", Robertson harshly demands.

"That Indi and Romeo are protective of each other. That Ruby and Nicole are true friends of Dex. And that Dex is an intelligent sweet and caring kid for a nerd", Graves briefly summarises what she has found out.

"How very interesting, I'm so glad you got the opportunity to revisit your teen years, which was undoubtedly as uneventful as this date", Robertson sarcastically rants, which Charlie can see has hit a nerve with Graves. "Now did you get anything that can to help us solve Penn Graham's murder", he gruffly presses.

"Look Romeo and Indi knew I was there to interrogate them. And you being there didn't help. In fact it was more of a bloody hindrance than anything", Graves truthfully answers in a stern voice. "Sir", she adds as she pushes herself off the edge of her desk and quickly walks out of the office.

Charlie lets out a chuckle at Graves telling Robertson that his strategy to get information about Penn Graham's murder failed. Georgia on the other hand hides a smirk behind her hand which is covering her lips. Robertson glares at Charlie, "I'm glad you find this murder case funny Sergeant", he growls out at her.

"I wasn't laughing at the murder case, detective. I found Graves pointing out the flaw in your plan tonight, funny", Charlie firmly corrects him.

"You know what Sergeant, I think it's not me who is the hindrance but you", Robertson remarks in a hard voice.

"What the hell does that mean", Charlie asks become annoyed.

"I mean your presence in this case goes beyond being professional. You have strong personal ties to it. Case in point, you're Alf Stewart's step niece and he's one of your fiancée` partners. Case in point two, Angelo Rosetta, a former boyfriend of yours", Robertson points out in an arrogant manner.

"And you knew all of this at the beginning of this investigation, and at that time you had no problem with me helping out with this case", Charlie assertively hits back.

"Are you now saying that Charlie is compromised, that's bullshit! If it wasn't for us you wouldn't have half the information that you've got now", Georgia angrily defeats her boss.

"But it's that other fucking half I don't know that worries me. So for now, Graves and I don't need or want your help", Robertson sneers.

"Fine, but you should know, that I asked Storm to give me a profile of the killer on what little information we have on this case", Charlie informs him angry at his attitude but being open and honest with him.

"I never gave you authorisation for Storm Daniels to try and profile this killer! Sergeant you've over stepped your bounds. I have a mind to report your actions", Robertson snaps, seething that she never discussed getting a profile done with him.

"Do it. Because I'll tell them that you asked both myself and Leading Senior Constable Watson to investigate an alternate murderer to the one you believed to have committed the crime", Charlie firmly fires back at him, standing up for herself and Watson.

"Well now I'm ordering you both to stop and to stay away from this case, you got that Sergeant, Leading Senior Constable", Robertson savagely orders.

"Whatever you say…sir", Georgia answers livid at his pettiness. She then gets up from her chair and swiftly exit the office.

"It's your case", Charlie tightly answers as she stands up grabs her stuff and quickly follows Georgia out of her office.

Once out of the office she can hears Georgia mumble, "fucking pompous prick."

"Come on Georgia, pack up your desk. We're calling it quits for the night", Charlie tightly tells her trying to calm herself down.

"Good because if I see him anytime soon, I think I'd draw my taser and light the smug arrogant arsehole up", Georgia growls furious at Robertson's tantrum over Graves standing up to him and telling him his plan to get information out of Indi and Romeo was a huge failure due to his presence.

"Yeah, that's what I though", Charlie bluntly comments. "So the best thing of us and him is for us to go home", she adamantly advises. She then picks up her set of keys and her and Georgia bid those in the station a goodnight, then they walk out to their respective cars and drive home.


	119. Chapter 119

_G'day Everyone I hope you all are well :0) CJ4Eva here is a little bit more of Ruby & Nicole for you, and Safesam there is a bit of what you asked for ;0) I hope you all enjoy this chapter :0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 119

Ruby stands silently watching her mother who is sitting between Jade's legs on the 'Maldives Outdoor Sun Lounge', Storm having replace her old timber steamer lounges, with Jade giving Charlie a massage. They are at Storm's Elizabeth Bay home due to them going to Heather's studio tomorrow for their wedding attire fittings. Ruby then witnesses Jade dropping a light kiss on Charlie's shoulder. Ruby sighs and looks away from her mother and sees Joey and Storm standing near the back railing with one of their arms around each other, then Storm lean in and give Joey a quick kiss on her lips. As Ruby breathes in deep and releases it still watching her mother and soon to be parents. She feels arms slide around her waist and a chin resting on her shoulder. "Are you okay with them", Nicole quietly asks hold Ruby close to her.

"Yeah. I'm just glad they're not overly affectionate with each other around me", Ruby honestly answers her girlfriend. "Oh and I'm glad they still lock up the house, cause I'd hate to walk in and see them all going for it", she quickly adds slightly shuddering.

"Well I'm sure they'd hate for you to walk in on them too", Nicole giggles. "Just like we would hate for them to walk in on us", she soberly states.

"Yeah. Thank god Storm reminded us to make sure we lock our doors! Could you imagine how embarrassing it would be to have Charlie or Roman walk in and see us", Ruby squawks.

"Well you already have walked in on Joey humping Charlie", Nicole cheerfully teases her girlfriend.

"God don't remind me! I was just glad they were making enough noise not to hear me when I walked in", Ruby grumbles turning around in Nicole's arms.

"Well I'm let me try and help you forget", Nicole purrs into Ruby's ear before taking her lobe in her mouth and gently sucks on it.

"Yes I'm starting to forget", Ruby breathily responds as she runs her fingers through Nicole's hair.

The two teens do not hear the back sliding door open, however they jump at the sound of a voice husky saying, "Sorry to interrupt your fun girls, but we're wondering what take out youse fancy?"

"Fuck Storm couldn't you have coughed or something", Ruby grouses at her, with Nicole giggling at her girlfriend's comment.

"I spoke, so I did do something", Storm teasingly replies, with Ruby glaring hard at her and Nicole continuing to giggle. "So what do you fancy", she prompts, trying not to smile at Ruby's discomfort at being interrupted.

"What have you decided on getting", Nicole asks now that she has stopped giggling at Ruby.

"We're going to order from the 'Schnitzel House'", Storm warmly tells her.

"Sounds good", Ruby cheerfully comments.

"I've got a menu on the fridge for us to have a look at", Storm keenly explains as she walks over to the fridge.

* * *

><p>Several hours later after saying goodnight to Charlie, Joey, Storm and Jade, Ruby and Nicole retire to Storm's home theatre room, which is sound proofed, and their made up bed. As they both disrobe they each watch the other smiling lovingly at one another. After they disrobe they climb onto the bed, where Ruby pounce onto Nicole, straddling and holding her down. Ruby gazes into Nicole's beautiful bright blue eyes, which glints with mischief. "Fuck Nic I love with you so much", Ruby lovingly declares.<p>

Nicole raises her hands and runs them through Ruby soft unruly hair. "I love you too Rubes. More than I can say", Nicole honestly responds, her voice full of love. "So let me show you", she purrs. So with at Nicole pulls Ruby's head down so she can capture her tender lips. Ruby immediate responds by brushing her tongue along Nicole's sweet lips. Nicole opens her mouth as she feels Ruby's tongue trying to seek entering. Ruby gently snakes her tongue into Nicole's delicious mouth and explores it slowly. Nicole's tongue gently caresses her girlfriend's tongues, as Ruby unhurriedly delves into every recesses of her exquisite mouth.

Ruby lowers her naked body down on top of Nicole's, relishing in the feel of her naked body. She begins to caress Nicole's slender smooth body; causing both their bodies to slowly begin to stir. Ruby cannot keep her hands from seeking out Nicole's beautiful breasts, loving how soft her skin feels. Ruby runs her hands all over Nicole's sensual body as Nicole in turn begins to rub against Ruby's supple body, their bodies sliding together in perfect harmony.

Nicole draws Ruby in for another heated kiss; she kisses Ruby's lips then begins to lightly kiss all over her girlfriend's beautiful face. Nicole let her mouth trace its way along Ruby's jaw line, and then she nibbled her way to behind Ruby's ear. Nicole seductively purrs into Ruby's ear, "you're mine", as she sucks and nips her girlfriend's earlobe.

Ruby smiles to herself and softly growls words she hopes that will release Nicole's inner feline. "Fuck yes Nic! I'm yours! All yours!" It is as if her words unleashes Nicole's wild pent up passion. Nicole flips them over and once on top, she begins to nipping, lick and kissing her way up and down Ruby's neck. Her hands move to her girlfriend's wonderful breasts. There Nicole teases Ruby's nipples by rolled them between her fingers drawing exquisite cries from Ruby. "Fuck yes Nic", Ruby moans as she arches up into Nicole. A smouldering sensation erupts through Nicole's body and she is unable to control her inner feline anymore. Nicole growls low in her throat, each low rumble elicits a moan of ecstasy from Ruby.

Ruby wonders how much she can push Nicole, "fuck...baby...oh my god pleeeaaasse Nic", she begs.

Nicole kisses back up to Ruby's ear and softly purrs, "you're mine", as she slides her right hand down Ruby's body. At the same time, she spreads Ruby's legs apart with her knees. Nicole moves her hand and opens herself up wide to expose her throbbing clit. Ruby stares down wonder at her girlfriend's glistening pussy. "Oh Nic you're so fucking wet", Ruby declares in a low voice. "Oh fuck babe, please fuck me", she begs.

Nicole lowers herself onto Ruby's equally wet pussy and slowly trusts into her. Their bodies collide and slide against each other. Ruby reaches around Nicole and grips her arse, pulling Nicole further into her. Nicole runs her hands under Ruby's shoulders, holds them and picks up her tempo. Ruby matches Joey's rhythm as their mouths meet in a series of lust-fuelled kisses. Ruby can feel the sweat coat their heated body and hears Nicole's heavily breathing moans.

Nicole shifts positions, grasping the back of lounge giving herself a better angle to thrust harder into Ruby. Ruby watches in delight as Nicole's pert breasts bounce up and down as her stomach muscles tenses. Nicole hair is drenched sticking to her head, as sweat drips off her as she increases pace. The sight of Nicole so sweaty and undone turns Ruby on; she is willingly give herself completely to her girlfriend. Ruby moves in unison with Nicole's every thrust until finally it becomes too much. "Oh fuck Nic I'm gonna come! Come with me babe", Ruby pleads as an intense orgasm rocks her body.

Nicole lets go, as a mind-blowing orgasm ripped right through her as she screams out Ruby's name. Both of them orgasm only seconds apart. Nicole collapses on top of her girlfriend, with Ruby then wraps her arms around Nicole, panting heavily and holding her close. They tenderly kiss and grin lovingly at one another as each try and catch their breath. Exhausted they hold one another and drift off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the master bedroom, the naked occupants have arranged themselves on the bed, with Charlie sitting up with her back against the bed head, with her leg wide open and her knees bent. Lying between Charlie's spread legs, Jade is on her stomach with her face hovering over Charlie's glistening honey pot her arms wrapped under and over Charlie's thighs holding them open. Under Jade's hips, Storm has placed a pillow to raise up Jade's bum and hips. Storm is in a kneeing position between Jade's opened thighs, she is wearing her 'Realdoe Feeldo' and is slowly kneading Jade's glorious behind. Behind Storm, Joey is kneeing with her knees either side of Storm's knees. She has her arms wrapped around Storm, gliding her hands up Storm's muscular body until she has reached her breasts where is gently squeezes them.<p>

Charlie's clit has started to throb, demanding to be touched due to Jades warm mouth so close to it. Charlie's hips to slowly and rhythmically start to thrust to get closer to Jade's waiting open mouth. Jade takes moment to admire the view before she lowers her mouth to Charlie's glistening honey pot. Using the fingers of her right hand she opening Charlie's lips she softly blows onto her erect bud. This makes Charlie's head swim and causes Charlie to cry out, "fuck!"

Charlie raises her hips as Jade's tongue dips into her wet folds. The tip of her tongue teases Charlie's opening as she leisurely circles it. Charlie moans with pleasure and starts to rock her hips. Jade then runs her tongue up to Charlie's hardened clit and alternates from licking to sucking on it. For a moment she draws her mouth away from Charlie's vibrating nub due to Storm sensual massaging her bum. All the while Charlie's hips rhythmically thrust into Jade's face. She revels in delight at Charlie's ever-increasing sounds of pure carnal desire.

Jade then thrusts her tongue in and out of Charlie, while she gently rubs Charlie's swollen clit with her right hand fingertips. Then Jade withdraws her tongue momentarily from Charlie due to groaning for Storm to touch her, before thrusting her tongue back inside Charlie. Then Jade runs her left hand up Charlie's body to one of her full breasts to roll its firm nipple between her fingers. These actions bring Charlie close to the edge as she holds Jade head to her. Jade feels the Charlie is close to coming, "come for me babe", she purrs. With that, Jade curves her tongue so she hit Charlie's g-spot and quickens her pace as Charlie moans in approval. Charlie is swept away by the wonderful sensation that is starting in her stomach and spreading down her legs and also by Jade moaning into her pulsing honey pot. Charlie's intense orgasm cause her world to shimmer in a spectrum of deep bright colours and she screams, "fuck Jade!" As Jade cries out her own orgasm as well which Storm has causes to rage through her body.

As Charlie's inner wall convulsions diminish, Jade removes her tongue and kisses Charlie's pussy. She then starts to suck and gently nibble on Charlie sensitive bud and this causes Charlie to start to breathily moaning again. Jade once again flicks Charlie's engorged clit, then she gently runs her teeth lightly up her clit causing Charlie to shiver. Jade then slowly starts to circles her tongue around Charlie's opening before sliding her tongue back inside Charlie's gorgeous honey pot, which draws moans of delight from her lover. Next Charlie's moans turn into growl of frustration due to Jade stopping her tongue administration. However it is not long before Charlie is screaming out loudly as her second orgasm rocks her body due to Jade sensual tongue loving and also Jade crying out her own orgasm into her convulsing love canal.

Whilst Jade tongue fucked Charlie, Storm who is between Jade's open thighs, leans forward and starts to teasingly caress Jade's back and shoulders, with her dextrous fingers, this causes Jade to moan in pleasure and sending a delightful hum into Charlie's honey pot. Storm leans further forward and lightly brushes her semi-hardened nipples up and down Jade's silky soft back. Storm then lays on Jade's back, supporting her weight on her knees and forearms, and presses her breasts into Jade's back. Jade can also feel Storm's 'cock' on her lower back. Storm then kisses Jade's sensitive neck as she slips her hands under Jade and cups her soft full breasts.

Storm then starts to gently rock her hips into Jade's toned bum as she softly kneads Jade's breasts. Jade inhales sharply at the exquisite sensations rush through her body. Her hips start to undulate due to the pleasure that Storm is creating in her body. Jade purrs loudly as Storm's hips start to rock faster, Jade's purrs causes Charlie to moan loudly. Next, Storm starts to kiss down Jade's back, this causes her rocking hips to stop, which causes both Jade and Joey to lets out growls of frustrations. "Patience honeys", Storm softly laughs.

Storm's mouth slowly travels down Jade's back, as she licks, nips, sucks and kisses her flesh. Once she has reached the small of Jade's back, Storm slides her hands down Jade's toned body. She then runs her hands over Jade's firm bum gently massaging it. "Oh fuck yes", Jade moans in pleasure as she draws her mouth from Charlie's clit. Next Storm runs glides her hands down Jade's inner thighs causing her to gasp and spread her legs wider. Storm runs her fingertips up to Jade's honey pot and finds it hot, extremely wet and ready.

Storm runs the shaft on 'her cock' through Jade pussy lips to lubricate it before she carefully slides in into Jade's slick pulsing opening. Storm then lays down on top of Jade as she starts to slowly move her hips, causing 'her cock' sliding in and out of her fiancée` easily. Jade's hips start to undulate, "Please Storm, faster", she begs.

Storm acquiesces to Jade's pleas and quickens her pace. Jade groans, "babe I need you to touch me", she desperately implores. They hear Charlie growl her displeasure of having Jade stopping tongue fucking of her. So Storm slides her hand underneath Jade's frantic rolling hips, down over her mound to her erect clit. Storm fingertips then starts to stimulate Jade's clit by rubbing it. "Oh fuck yes", Jade cries out in relief. Soon Jade quickly moving towards an orgasm. As it hits, Storm keeps fucking Jade through it with Jade screaming out Storm's name into Charlie's core causing her to orgasm hard as well. Jade feels herself getting tighter and tighter with Storm knowing when to stay still inside her.

Jade is breathing heavily and she feels Storm's lips on her shoulder and smiles. Then she feels Storm's fingers start to tease her clit and to rock her hips once again. Jade does not think she has it in her to come again this soon after such a powerful orgasm. However, she is surprised when her body starts to respond and she once again matches Storm tempo. Storm slowly brings Jade to the edge, but stops just short of Jade coming. She expertly teases Jade until she begs and pleas, "Storm, fuck, please!"

Storm quickens her tempo, thrusting hard into Jade. Storm tightly gasps, "don't come yet honey."

Jade stammers out really needing to come, "I'll try babe."

"Jade", Charlie growls in frustration, as she is close to orgasming again.

Storm reaches between her legs and turns on the vibe, she then starts thrusting faster and harder into Jade whilst rubbing her sensitive bundle, both of them moaning and panting loudly. Storm hears Joey moan in her ear as she matches Storm's fast stokes as Joey rides her muscular bum. Then all of a sudden, Jade grips tight on to Charlie and then she stiffly arches herself into Storm. The four of them cry out as orgasms rips through them with intense power that Jade can feel Storm deep inside her. Storm lightly collapses onto Jade's back due to Joey laying on her back, breathing heavily. After catching her breath Storm carefully extracts herself out of deliciously dripping pussy. She then lies beside Jade, after Joey has eased herself off her back, deliriously spent and gently caresses her fiancée's face. "I love you", Storm softly utters.

"I love you too, Doc", Jade murmurs in happy exhaustion as she turns over to lay her head on Charlie's stomach.

Whilst Storm was sensually rubs her body over Jade's back, Joey straddles Storm's hips gently lowers her warm moist honey pot onto Storm's toned bum. She slowly starts to slide her honey pot up and down Storm's bum. She then leans forward and puts her hands on Storm's muscular back and runs them up and down it in time with her sliding centre. Joey then feels Storm start to rock her hips to her rhythm which draws a moan of pleasure from her, which mingles with Jade's purrs of carnal delight. Joey closes her eyes and lightly grips Storm's strong shoulders as their tempo increases.

Not long into their faster hip thrusting, it is abruptly stopped when Storm starts to kiss down Jade's back. This draws growls of frustrations from both Jade and Joey. "Patience honeys", Storm softly laughs. Joey adjust to Storm's new position and opens herself once more so her lover's gorgeous rump is rubbing on just right the right spot. Joey starts to slowly ride Storm's glorious posterior and as she increases the pace, she closes her eyes again and groans in pleasure. However she is interrupted again with Storm shifting position, "fuck Doc", Joey voices her displeasure. This only causes Storm to quietly chuckle as she once again is laying on top of Jade.

With Storm now laying on top of Jade with her knees and forearms supporting her weight, Joey shifts herself to her original position and once again starts to rub her clit on Storm's well defined muscular bum. Joey starts to glide her hands up Storm's back and when she reaches her shoulders she once again grips her shoulders and thrusts herself harder onto Storm's bum. She then hears Jade beg for Storm to fuck her faster, as Storm acquiesces, Joey increases her pace with Storm and rides her bum faster.

As Joey hears Jade desperately groan for Storm to touch her and Charlie's protests at Jade stopping her tongue action, she feels Storm slightly shift herself so she can slide her hand down Jade's body and tease her clit. This does not cause Joey to break contact or to her rhythm, as Joey utters 'ohs' and 'fuck yes'. She then hears her fiancée` and lover's changing sounds letting her know that they are close to orgasming. This in turns causes Joey to pump her hips and ride Storm's bum faster. As Joey hears Charlie screams out Jade's name and Jade's muffed cry of Storm's name, she lets go and topples over the edge, voicing her delight, "oh fuck yes."

As Joey's hips slow their thrusting on Storm's bum and her orgasm dissipates, she feels Storm's hips pumping slowly in and out of Jade, then still her hips. Joey lays on top of Storm and lightly kisses her on the neck. Then Joey feels Storm's hips once again start to rock and hears Jade softly moan. Soon Joey's hips start to move in time with Storm's as she places her hands on the bed and grips the bottom sheet. As the tempo increases Joey moans of delight are joined by Jade's and Charlie's. As they are closing in on their second orgasm, Storm abruptly stops. As Storm expertly teases Jade, Joey however continues to ride Storm's muscular rump.

Next thing Joey feels Storm's increase her tempo and her thrusts get harder, she knows that Storm must be getting closer to her own orgasm especially when she starts to pantingly moan. Joey then matches Storm's rhythmic thrusts as her own orgasm starts to build. Soon Joey's hips thrust urgently into Storm's tone bum as her orgasms draws near. She hears Storm plead for Jade to not to come yet and feels Storm lift her hips and turn on the vibe. It does take long for Storm to get back into rhythm with Joey and before long they both arch their backs and buck, then their bodies stiffen as their orgasms washes over like a summer rainstorm. Each crying out with Joey collapsed on top Storm, with Storm huskily moaning Jade's name, and with Joey calling out Storm's name in sweet release.

Joey slides off Storm onto the bed on the right side of Jade, so Storm can ease herself out of Jade before moving to lay on the left side of her fiancée` lovingly caressing her face and telling her that she loves her. Jade then turns over so the back of her head now is resting on Charlie's stomach with her arms over the top of Charlie's bent leg thighs and utter that she loves Storm too. Each of their heavily breathing blend together from their intense orgasms, then they start to giggle, which soon turns into hearty laughter. "So what are we going to do for an encore", Jade cheekily asks.

"I have some ideas", Joey mischievously responds rolling onto her side with her right hand coming to rest on Jade's toned abs.

"I bet you do", Charlie laconically comments raising an eyebrow at her fiancée`.

"So I take it sleep isn't one of those ideas", Storm nonchalantly enquires as she moves her hand from Jade's face to lightly runs her fingertips up the inside of Charlie's thigh. This causes Charlie to audibly gasp.

"Nope, no sleeping yet. You are your love muscles haven't finished servicing all of us", Joey cheerily purrs.

"Love muscles", Jade comments confused.

"Storm wonderful tongue and cock", Charlie answers, her voice full of desire as she eyes off Storm's erect cock.

"Oh right, of course", Jade murmurs suddenly horny again. "Stormy on ya back so Charlie can ride your splendid cock and Joey can ride that wild tongue of yours", she happily orders.

"And what will you be doing", Storm curiously asks, as she rolls onto her back.

"My pussy will be getting a thorough tongue lashing from Joey", Jade seductively replies, looking forward to feeling Joey's tongue on and in her, as she sits up.

"Well that wasn't quite what I had in mind, but it's a start", Joey comments readily okay with this scenario as she moves into a kneeing position.

"We'll do your idea next sweetheart", Charlie sweetly states as she moves from behind Jade. "I'm so glad the home theatre room is sound proof", she comments in relief as slides down the bed to Storm's side, as Joey, Jade and Storm agree with her.

* * *

><p>The following evening finds Joey cooking steaks, pork chops and onions on the barbeque, after spending the day trying on their wedding clothes for their alterations. Charlie wanders over to her fiancée` and hand her a stubbie of 'James Boag', which Joey gratefully accepts. "So is Ruby still miffed about only getting to see your wedding gown and her's, Georgia's, Martha's and Leah's dresses", Joey asks smirking at Charlie.<p>

"Yes, but she understands that we don't want to see what each of us is wearing. And we had to come up with a solution as to why we don't want to see what Storm and Jade are wearing that doesn't arouse suspicions. So saying that we all want to be surprised to see what all the wedding parties look like was the best solution we could come up with", Charlie wearily responds.

"Well she'll get over it", Joey calmly touts. "But I do know that your bridesmaids dresses aren't orange, because Georgia isn't bitching about it", she happily giggles then takes a swig of her beer.

"Praise Heather for small mercies, because if it had of been orange I would have had one less bridesmaid", Charlie laconically states, as she takes a sip of her 'Grand Barossa Eden Valley Chardonnay'.

"Heather doesn't design hideous clothes, she's a professional", Veronika mildly utters interjecting into the lovers conversation. "Even though I tried to get her to make an orange dress for Georgia as a joke", she chuckles.

"She did, and Georgia freaked and nearly walked out on the fitting", Charlie giggles. "But Heather told her to chill and then she showed her, her real dress and Georgia calmed down. Though she grumbled that it wasn't funny to teased her like that", she mirthfully explains what happened.

"Yeah I can picture Georgia's horrified expression", Joey laughs then pours some of her beer onto the steaks.

"It wasn't funny", Georgia grumpily states joining them at the barbeque.

"It was Georgia", Charlie laughs.

"Keep laughing Boss and you'll be finding frogs all over the station", Georgia sourly warns.

"You wouldn't dare", Charlie abhorrently utters, now wearing the same horrified expression on her face that Georgia wore when shown the fake bridesmaid dress. This cause the other women to laugh at her reaction.

"Try me", Georgia dares in a bleak voice, as the others continue to laugh.

"So ladies how is the investigation going into finding Penn Graham's body and murderer", Veronika curiously asks changing subjects.

"Probably nowhere because Robertson kick them off the case", Joey sourly answers.

"Really", Veronika utters in disbelief. "Well he always was an 'A' grade arsehole so I can't see him changing anytime soon", she adds disappointed for the two police officers.

"Who are we talking about", Storm calmly enquires walking in on the conversation.

"Robertson", Joey huffs as she turns the meat and onions over.

"Veronika even if we were still on the case, we couldn't comment on it due to it still an ongoing investigation", Charlie comments using her police professional tone and speak.

"Okay", Veronika utters respecting Charlie and Georgia's position. "But what about you Storm, has the good detective asked you for your expert opinion yet", she curiously enquires raising a challenging eyebrow at Storm as she takes a sip of her chardonnay.

"No", Storm succinctly responds, then she takes a drink of her beer.

"He is probably scared you'd show him up", Veronika sarcastically laughs. "But I did think that Charlie might have asked you for your professional opinion though", she sighs in frustration.

"She did, but Robertson threw it back in my face", Storm honestly answers.

"Why? Didn't he like what your profile said", Veronika asks intrigued to find out what Storm's profile had come up with.

"He didn't read it, he literally threw it back in my face. And then told me that Charlie and Georgia were no longer on the case. So I picked up the folder containing the profiles from off the desk and left", Storm briefly explains her encounter with Detective Sergeant Robert Robertson.

"Can I see them", Veronika keenly enquires.

"No I shredded them", Storm mildly replies with Veronika uttering a quiet groan in disappointment. "And even if I didn't, I couldn't have given them to you because I'm on retainer as the Yabbie Creek Police counsellor, therefore a conflict of interest. And that notwithstanding, if in the future I am asked by Robertson for a profile it would be excluded in court because of you asking for my expertise and me giving you the profiles", she explains in her professional manner. "So V I hope you are feeling the effects of alcohol and that you weren't seriously trying to find a way to have me excluded as an expert for the police", Storm calmly adds as she raises a challenging eyebrow back at her friend.

"V you wouldn't stoop that low", Joey exclaims aghast at her doing something that unethical.

"Well Robertson did by using Dexter Walker's crush on Detective Constable Graves to try and interrogate two of my clients into trying to point the finger at another of my clients. So yes Joey I would try and get Storm from not being able to give her testimony in this case", Veronika heatedly responds.

"Why the hell for? She would be trying to get a killer put behind bars", Joey angrily asks not understanding Veronika's reasoning in wanting Storm to have nothing to do with Penn's case.

"Because Storm's one of Australia foremost expert profiler, so her testimony carries a lot of weight. So that means if her profile of the killer fits any of my clients, the likelihood of them going to gaol is nearly a slam dunk. And remember, who my clients are Joey", Veronika firmly points out.

"God this is such a fucking nightmare", Joey wearily growls, hating to think one of her family or friends could have killed Penn.

"Look this is supposed to be a relaxing barbeque with family and friends, so let's just forget about Robertson and the case", Charlie pointedly interjects as she rubs Joey's back to help her fiancée` calm down.

The rest of the night everyone forgets about the Penn Graham's murder case and happily chat about the upcoming weddings and where the blushing couples are going to go on their honeymoon. With Ruby asking could she come with Storm and Jade on their honeymoon if they are going to Switzerland. This causes Charlie to nearly choke on here wine and her promptly tell her daughter no because she would be still doing her Year 11 school exams. Ruby then tells Charlie that she is no fun and that it was not like she was going on her and Joey's honeymoon, which most probably be somewhere where Joey would be able to going fishing. This Ruby rant got a lot of laughter due to everyone knowing how much Joey likes to fish.

* * *

><p>Monday morning finds Joey leaning on the door frame of the Bait Shop sliding door main entry observing Alf and his daughter Ruth talking on the veranda. Joey had learnt of Ruth, who likes to be called Roo, arrival back to the Bay from Leah on Saturday. Joey had heard all about Roo when she, Charlie, Ruby and Storm were staying with Ross and Morag last Christmas. Joey is curious to know why she has left New York, was it to support her father through Robertson's investigation of him? Joey listens to Roo ramble on about all the spots she did some sort of transgression on her walk to 'Stewart's Point', this cause Joey to chuckle. Roo turns around and spots Joey standing there, "Roo this is Joey, one of my partners in the Bait Shop and 'Bay Fishing Charters and Cruisers'. Joey this is my daughter Roo", Alf happily introduces.<p>

"Nice to meet you Roo", Joey warmly responds walking over to her and shaking her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you Joey. Morag and Ross speak highly of you", Roo happily returns Joey's greeting.

"Hey Alf. Oh sorry I don't mean to interrupt", Will stammer in slight embarrassment at interrupting his bosses.

"That's okay Will. I'd like you to meet my daughter Roo. Roo this is Will Smith, he works for us", Alf cheerfully introduces Will.

"G'day, nice to meet you", Will keenly responds coming over and shaking Roo's hand.

"Yeah hi. I use to hang out at the pier a lot when I was a kid", Roo merrily greets him.

"So I take it you like to fish", Joey happily comments on what Roo has just told them.

"God no, I hate fishing", Roo honestly corrects.

"Are you sure love? I remember you coming fishing with me all the time. You even had your own rod and stuff", Alf states confused by what Roo has just said.

"Dad I only went because you dragged me with you", Roo bluntly responds. "The only thing I like about fishing is eating seafood", she chuckles.

"Oh I'm sorry love, I didn't know", Alf utters feeling ashamed he did not know his daughter hated fishing. "Well I better go do the books", he quiet finishes off as he walks away, with Will following him inside.

An uncomfortable silence fall between the two women in the wake off Alf walking away. "So Roo if it wasn't the fishing or your scandalous past that brought you back here. Was it the police investigation of Alf", Joey curiously asks breaking the awkward silence.

"It was that and that I'm hoping to make amends with Martha. I haven't been a very good mother to her. Scratch that, I've not been a mother to her at all. So while I'm here I'm hoping to see if it isn't too late to have some sort of relationship with her", Roo despondently answers, as she leans on the veranda rail and looks out over the river.

"I see. I hope you aren't going to be quite as blunt with Martha as you just were with Alf. 'Cause if you are, expect to be told to go fuck yourself", Joey truthfully tells her. "Oh and if you are going to keep hurting your dad about his past mistakes he's made, then I'm letting you know you will have me and Martha to deal with", she flintily informs and glares at Roo. Then Joey turns on her heels and walks inside the Bait Shop.

* * *

><p>Charlie has just ordered a juice at the Juice Bar when Roman joins her at the counter. "Hey Charlie how are you", he happily greets his friend.<p>

"I'm good thanks, you", Charlie warmly responds smiling at her former boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm good", Roman cheerfully retorts.

"So how is Martha really taking having her mother back in town? She didn't say much about it when she stayed with us Saturday night", Charlie quietly asks as she watches Marilyn make her a juice.

"I think she's still in shock at Roo's sudden arrival. And she haven't really seen that much of her mother since she has arrived", Roman honestly answers.

"I hope having Roo here doesn't cause Martha too much stress", Charlie thoughtfully states.

"Me too", Roman softly utters worried about his girlfriend.

"Here you go Sergeant", Marilyn happily chirps handing Charlie her juice.

"Thanks Marilyn", Charlie politely responds. "Oh Marilyn, I'm wondering how Dex is doing", she curiously asks.

"Not good I'm afraid. His young heart is broken because of Detective Constable Graves using him like that", Marilyn sadly informs her.

"Charlie can't Sid put in a complaint against her and Robertson for using him like that", Roman crankily huffs.

"Not really, Dex invited Graves out to dinner. Yes she may have taken advantage of that invitation, but that's not against the law. And as for Dex, Graves truthfully told him at the end of the dinner why she took him up on his offer and that she really doesn't have a romantic interest in him. But she did say that he is sweet intelligent kid", Charlie honestly replies.

Just then Detective Sergeant Robert Robertson walks up to Charlie at the Juice Bar. "Good morning detective can I get you a juice", Marilyn asks feigning her pleasure in seeing him.

"No thanks Marilyn I'm here to see the good Sergeant here", Robertson smarmily answers with a smirk on his face.

"Right okay", Marilyn responds happily to get away from him as she walks to the other end of the bar.

"I'll catch you later Charlie", Roman tightly states, he glares at Robertson as he leaves.

"How did you find detective", Charlie firmly asks as she wonders what need to see her about.

"Well I am a detective and they just don't give any old police officer that kind of badge", Robertson sarcastically quips.

"Right", Charlie brusquely states as she sucks through her teeth. "So what is so important that you had use your detective skills to find me", she sardonically enquires.

"I've not long ago gotten off the phone with head office. They had read my report and without a body or any more evidence turning up this investigation is at a standstill. So Detective Constable Graves and I will be heading back to Sydney", Robertson calmly informs her.

"I see, so when will you both be leaving", Charlie thoughtfully asks.

"Probably in a few days. That's when I'll be officially handing the case back to you and Leading Senior Constable Watson", Robertson plainly replies.

"Okay, thanks for coming and letting me know detective", Charlie politely remarks.

"No trouble at all Sergeant, but we do need to go over a few things though", Robertson responds in good humour.

"Okay, let's go back to the station", Charlie mildly states as she and Robertson leave the Juice Bar.

* * *

><p>That evening finds Charlie telling Joey, Ruby, Storm and Jade about how Robertson and Graves are handing the Penn Graham murder case over to her. "Why are they handing the case over to you babe", Joey curiously asks as she eats her dinner.<p>

"Because the case has stalled due to lack of new evidence and no body", Charlie honestly answers as she takes a sip of water.

"I'm just glad that the arsehole is leaving", Ruby gruffly spouts out as she takes a mouthful of her dinner.

"I second that", Jade laconically agrees with Ruby and salutes her with her glass of water.

"So with you and Georgia back on the case, does that mean you would like my profiles of the killer", Storm calmly enquires as she cuts off a piece of her rib fillet steak.

"Yes we would", Charlie happily responds.

"Doc didn't you say you shredded them", Joey comments remember Storm telling Veronika that she had done that.

"Yes I did shredded them, but I've save them to my document file on my laptop", Storm serenely informs her.

"Of course you did, but you neglected to let V know that", Jade snorts then laughs.

"I can't help it if she didn't bother to ask if I saved a copy of them", Storm calmly remarks.

"Semantics Doc", Joey sardonically points out.

"Well as I told her, I couldn't give her them due to conflict of interest", Storm blandly argues.

"I'm just glad you kept copies of them", Charlie firmly states.

"So what did you come up with Storm? Who is likely to be Penn's killer", Ruby curiously asks.

"Sorry Rubes, I'm not a liberty to say because it's still an ongoing investigation", Storm apologetically replies.

"Well that sucks", Ruby huffily grumbles.

"So sweetheart have you met Roo yet", Charlie politely asks to change the subject.

"Which sweetheart are you asking Charlz", Ruby cheekily quips as she grins at her mother, with Joey, Storm and Jade softly chuckling at what she has just said.

"That would be Joey", Charlie utters slightly blushing at Ruby pointing out that she has more than one sweetheart.

"Yes, Alf introduced her to me today", Joey tartly answers, which causes all of them to look at her

"So what did Roo do to get up your nose my Jo-Jo", Ruby asks intrigued.

"All she did was have a go at Alf about how he remembered his time with her. How she hated all the times she went fishing with him. And how the Bay has the same vibe and hasn't changed in the twenty years she has been gone", Joey responds in a touchy manner.

"Then why the fuck is she here if she feels that way about the Bay", Jade surly remarks.

"I dunno, but I know Alf isn't impressed with her fucked up attitude", Joey tersely replies.

"Speaking of fucked up attitudes, whilst Nic and I were at the Diner at lunchtime Dex ran into detective Graves and asked her out on a second date. And basically she threaten to arrest him if he doesn't leave her alone. The nerve of the bitch, she was the one who lead him on! I'm so glad that Sid was there to get up her for how she has treated Dex", Ruby irately rants.

"Detective Graves does feel bad about using Dex that way. But she did tell him why she took him up on his invitation and that she isn't romantically interesting him", Charlie honestly explains how Graves feels about misleading Dexter.

"Yeah but Dex is so devoed by her rejection, Charlie. It's not fair that she just gets to walk away leaving him heartbroken and miserable", Ruby angrily grouses.

"Ruby would you like me to talk with him", Storm generously offers.

"I think that might be a good idea. According to Nic, he is driving Sid and Indi crazy with in camping out on the lounge refusing to move or talk to anyone", Ruby touts in relief that with Storm's offer to help Dex, he'll be able to get over his infatuation of Detective Constable Graves.

"Oh I forgot to mention, but guess who I saw this afternoon fishing with Angelo? Roo", Storm nonchalantly remarks.

"What the fuck! All she did was bitch about hating fishing", Joey testily blurts out.

"That might be the case, but she seemed to be enjoying herself when I saw her reeling in a fish on Angelo's fishing rod", Storm mildly comments.

"Now it makes me very curious as to why she really is here", Jade touts intrigued.

"As long as it doesn't hurt Alf or Martha, I don't give a flying fuck", Joey growls.

"My my, Roo sure has made a bad first impression on our Joey", Ruby softly chuckles.

"Sweetheart I'm sure everything is going to be okay between Roo, Alf and Martha", Charlie reassuring states as she places a hand on top of Joey's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"It better or she'll have me to deal with", Joey grumbles.

"So Joey how is Aden taking having Liam Murphy back in town", Jade enquires smirking at Joey.

"Let's just put it this way. I was so happy that he spent most of the day helping Brett", Joey tells her with a pained expression on her face.

"Aden should build a bridge and get over it. For god sake he's living with Renee`! It about time he puts the past behind him", Ruby rudely touts.

"I agree. Just wonder how Bianca is taking it now that he is back", Charlie thoughtfully ponders.

"Apparently she told Leah she isn't fazed by his return. But Leah thinks Bianca nose is out of joint because Liam didn't come back alone. He brought some woman with him", Joey keenly fills them in on what she gleamed from Leah.

"And Gina has given him his old job back", Ruby adds her two cents worth about Liam's return.

"I wonder if Liam and Vittorio are going to get into a pissing competition. You know old love, older renewed love rival", Storm comments in speculation.

"As long as their chest beating doesn't cause any physical fighting I couldn't care less", Charlie remark uninterested.

"What about if they start flashing their genitals", Storm nonchalantly asks, keeping a straight face.

"What the hell", Ruby squawks.

"You're one sick puppy you know that", Jade exclaims unimpressed.

"What are you on about", Charlie asks frowning at Storm.

"Flashing their genitals. Good one Doc", Joey giggles.

Storm softly laughs at all their reaction to what she just said. "Charlz I was just following along your line of thinking with the whole chest beating mentality. Another way to show dominance to their opponent is to flash their genitals to intimidate them", Storm calmly explains in her lecturer's manner.

"And which primate does that", Charlie dryly questions.

"What, apart from the male human kind", Jade sarcastically snorts, remembering watching guy grabbing their penises as they verbally threaten one another.

"Yes Jade, apart from them", Charlie tersely remarks rolling her eyes.

"They would be the marmosets and the tamarins, due to not being able to significantly change their facial expressions", Storm happily informs them.

"Well at least the marmosets and the tamarins have an excuse to flash their genitals. But I don't get the whole dick grabbing thing with guys when they are hurling abuse at one another", Joey comments in disdain.

"It's a taunt gesture. The sociological theory is that it's to enforce one's own position in the social hierarchy in relation to others", Storm professionally explains the meaning behind the whole crotch grabbing.

"Oh another 'my dick is bigger than yours' crap", Ruby sourly huffs.

"Maybe Charlie you should just get Vittorio and Liam together, get them to whip out their wangs so you can measure them and then you can tell Bianca and save all that mucking around", Jade states in a matter of a fact manner.

"Flaccid or fully engorged", Storm asks in a detached manner.

"Does it matter", Ruby remarks with a disgusted look on her face.

"It can because whilst some penis' are small when they are flaccid once fully erect, they can be quiet large. And on the other hand a flaccid big penis might not get much bigger when fully erect", Storm points out in her lecturers tone.

"Thank you Dr Daniels on that fascinated insight into guys' cocks", Jade sardonically remarks.

"Well she's right", Charlie blurts out.

"So therefore Charlie would be measuring their penises whilst erect", Storm cheerfully concludes.

"Hang on, why would it be me doing the measuring", Charlie asks in an indignant manner.

"Because the measurer who have to be someone with authority", Jade states thinking that would be the logical way to choose the person.

"Then Georgia could do it", Joey adamantly nominates.

"Georgia would more than likely taser them then measure them", Charlie sarcastically quips.

"Yeah I could see her doing that", Joey chuckles.

"Well it might be one way for them to get a stiffy", Jade laughs.

"They'd probably enjoy it", Ruby rudely snorts.

"Well that leaves Bianca to sort out her feels for which one she wants the old stress and drama way", Storm utters straight faced trying to hide her smirk. "Dessert ladies", she sweetly asks changing the subject as she gets up from the table.

"As long as it's not banana fritters and custard, I'm in", Ruby politely answers.

"Why, what's wrong with banana fritters and custard", Jade asks slightly confused.

"Jady my fourth mummy, what have we been talking about, guys dicks. And we all know what can comes out of them", Ruby slowly points out as she pats Jade's hand.

"Eww! Ruby that's gross! My mind didn't even go there when you said banana fritters and custard", Jade utter pulling a disgusted facial expression thoroughly grossed out.

"I better your mind is now going there", Joey giggles.

"Erch, so is mine", Charlie softly whinges like she has a fowl taste in her mouth.

"Well don't despair my family, we are having American pie with cream", Storm mirthfully informs them as she walks over to the fridge.

"Storm", Charlie, Ruby and Jade cry out in disgusted unison.

"Doc", Joey growls in displeasure.

"I'm joking", Storm laughs. "We're having good old wine trifle", she happily tells them taking it out of the fridge.

"I didn't see that in there", Ruby slightly grumbles.

"That's because I hid it up the back of the fridge", Storm answers in a mildly manner as she dishes out the dessert.

"Why did you have to hide it", Charlie questions slightly perplexed.

"Gee Charlz I don't know why Doc hid it. Maybe because last time you are Ruby ate most of the last one before we even had dinner", Joey sarcastically answers for Storm and emphasises it by poking Charlie in the stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I can't remember that ever happening", Charlie playfully plays innocent.

"Me neither", Ruby innocently concurs with her mother.

"Hey Doc what's the treatment for selected memory loss", Joey asks raising a challenging eyebrow at her fiancée`.

"We could stimulate their memory by saturating them with trifle", Storm starts to methodically answer.

"That treatment works for me", Charlie eagerly agrees.

"Same here", Ruby heartily concurs.

"Says the girl with diabetes", Jade dryly remarks.

"Or we could stimulate their memories by having them observe us while we eat the trifle", Storm patiently finishes off her analysis.

"Hey no fair", Ruby squawks.

"No that treatment doesn't work for me", Charlie states shaking her head.

"But it works for us", Joey nonchalantly responds.

"But sweetheart", Charlie whinges as she leans across and lightly kisses Joey on the neck.

"Well own up to your part in eating most of the last trifle and you'll get to have dessert", Joey states unmoved by Charlie kiss and looking her in the eyes. Then she gives Charlie a tender kiss on her lips.

"Alright, Ruby and I ate most of the last trifle", Charlie confesses then pulls Joey back into another kiss.

"Charlie", Ruby grouses in disgust. "God one kiss and she'll confess to anything", she rudely snort.

"I believe that depends on who's doing the kissing Rubes", Jade laconically informs her as Storm places her dessert in front of her. "Thanks hon", she warmly utter as she lift a hand and gently touches the side of Storm's face.

Storm takes a hold of Jade's wrist and turns her face into her hand and softly kisses her palm. After drawing her lips from Jade's hand, Storm loving murmurs, "you're welcome." Storm then places Ruby's dessert in front of her.

"Thanks my Stormy", Ruby utter using her little kid tone. "And as for kiss confessions, well Joey, you and Storm is a given. So anything that happen here in the house, Charlie will eagerly confess to when you all kiss her", she sourly points out.

"It might take more than one kiss from any one of them", Charlie argues to try and make out she is not that much of a soft touch when it comes to being kissed by Joey, Storm and Jade. Storm then places hers and Joey's dessert down in front of them.

"You just keep telling yourself that my Charlie", Ruby laughingly snorts, then takes a mouthful of her dessert.

"I will", Charlie defiantly utters as she get a spoonful of trifle and puts it in her mouth and moans in pleasure.

Joey gazes lovingly around the table at her family, grateful to have them all in her life. She prays that Alf and Martha can reconnect with Roo because she truly believes that is what Alf dearly wants. And anything that makes Alf happy makes her happy because she has come to love him like a father.


	120. Chapter 120

_G'day Everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter =0) Safesam I have given you your request ;0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 120

Charlie reads Storm's initial profiler report on the evidence, crime scene photographs and witness statements, which she had Georgia fax Storm copies of. As she reads through it at her temporary desk beside Georgia's, Georgia waits impatiently for Charlie finish so she can tell her what Storm's report indicates. "Hurry up Charlie, you're killing me here", Georgia whines.

"Patience is a virtue my dear Georgia", Charlie quips as she glances up at her hovering friend.

"So's restraint and I'm about to lose that virtue", Georgia grouses about at her as she folders her arms.

Charlie softly chuckles at that remark, then she hears Detective Constable Graves curiously asks, "Leading Senior Constable, what is the Sergeant doing to have you lose your restraint?"

Georgia turns to face the young detective who as just walked up to her and Charlie on her way to Charlie's office. "She is deliberately reading Storm's profile on who the killer might be very slowly", she huffs in disgust.

"I see. Well if you don't might Charlie, could I read it after Georgia", Grave politely asks.

"Do you think that is wise, because your boss threw it back at Storm without reading it and telling her he doesn't want or need her profile? I'd hate for you to have to apologise to him, more than you do now", Charlie carefully and caringly responds as she looks up at Graves.

"Detective Sergeant Robertson might not want to read Dr Daniel's profile, but I'm not him. I'm willing to read what one of Australia's leading profiler has to come up with on what we have on this case", Graves firmly comments.

"Alright, but I suggest you read it when Robertson isn't around", Charlie kindly suggests.

"Yeah or you'll hear, Doogie I don't want you to read that because the woman had a breakdown so she mentally unsound so her profile will be flawed. Unlike me who is mentally superior to everyone, so my opinion is your opinion", Georgia touts doing her impersonation of Robertson.

This causes Charlie and Graves to chuckle at Georgia just as the man himself walks up to them. "What is so funny ladies", he politely enquires.

"We can't tell you that sir, because then you'd know more than us, and we can't have that, can we", Georgia sweetly answers as she smiles at him.

"I always know more then you Leading Senior", Robertson pompously retorts. "Charlz tomorrow I'll formally hand over the case to you. Come Doogie we need to start wrapping up things here", he touts in a pretentious manner as he walks off towards Charlie's office. Graves deeply sighs and starts to follow him.

"Graves we would like to take you out for a goodbye drink", Charlie spontaneously offers.

"Why", Graves suspiciously questions.

"Because we should have asked earlier but now you will be leaving so this will be the last chance to invite you out", Charlie honestly explains.

"Okay sure, where and when", Graves asks more relaxed after Charlie's explanation.

"I'll let you know late okay", Charlie warmly requests.

"Doogie", Robertson barks sticking his head out the door of Charlie's office.

"Sure", Graves briskly answers Charlie. "Coming sir", she tightly responds to Robertson as she quickly walks off into Charlie's office.

"Charlie why are we really taking Graves out", Georgia curiously asks slightly frowning.

"I think she deserves a night out having to put up with Robertson and his superior than thou crap that she has been copping as well as us", Charlie truthfully replies.

"True", Georgia thoughtfully concedes. "So Boss what has Storm come up with", she keenly prompts.

"Well from the crime scene photos, Sam's crime scene report and some witness testimonies from the 'Sands', she deduced that in her opinion Penn was killed by being stabbed", Charlie thoughtfully states.

"How did she come to that conclusion", Georgia curiously asks.

"They was no high velocity blood spatter so therefore he wasn't shot. Also there was an absent of low or medium velocity blood spatter so she discounted blunt force trauma. And as for cast off, there wasn't any so she concluded that Penn was stabbed but it wasn't a frenzy stabbing", Charlie paraphrases as she glances at Storm's report.

"So is she saying that the perp went there to stab Penn to death", Georgia carefully deduces.

"No, in Storm's profile she believes that due to the disorganised, i.e.; messy blood scene and the organised, i.e.; no body, no prints, covering their tracks scene. Either we are looking a mixed offender who unintentionally killed Penn due to unanticipated event, a heat of the moment thing. After calming down they cleaned up their crime, or there was two offenders", Charlie clarifies.

"So what is the profile", Georgia asks confused.

"There is two profiles, one is that the unknown subject, unsub/offender is an disorganise/organised white male between the ages of 20 to 35 years of age. He would be physically fit, due to having to lift Penn's body over the balcony, of avenge intelligence and he would not stand out in a crowd. He may have had a run in with the law in the past, or worked in law enforcement or have knowledge of forensic counter measures, hence cleaning up the crime scene", Charlie reads from the report. "Storm also suggests if it was a heat of the moment killing then the unsubs/offender might be now suffering from guilt and remorse so be aware of anyone displaying uncharacterised behavioural changes like sudden out bursts of anger, anxiety, depression, disturbed sleep, increased alcohol consumption and withdrawal", she finishes reading the first profile.

"And the second profile", Georgia asks as a few males residents from Summer Bay pop into her mind that fits that profile.

"The second profiles are that there is two unsubs/offenders, first, two male unsubs/offenders, one older, one younger and or one being less physically fit. Once again the killing of Penn Graham in her opinion is disorganised therefore unplanned rash thought process from one of the unsubs/offenders. However the cleaning up of the crime scene suggests organised thought process therefore that unsub/offender may have worked in law enforcement or know forensic counter measures", Charlie reads out in her cop tone. "The next profile Storm writes about is that the unsubs/offenders are male and female. Storm believes that the disorganised unsub/offender is male and he killed Penn possible in the heat of the moment or in a struggle. The organised unsub/offender is female who Storm suggest has had dealings with police or knows forensic counter measures", she finishes paraphrasing what Storm has written.

"Well those profiles have given us all the suspect pool we were hoping to narrow down", Georgia snorts in disgust.

"Yes but it also adds Will Smith and Shandi Ayres as possible suspects", Charlie thoughtfully states.

"Yeah they did disappear together the day that Penn's blood was found in his resort room", Georgia contemplatively agrees with her sergeant.

"I think we need to have another chat with Will Smith and Shandi Ayres", Charlie remarks in her cop tone.

"We'll need to track down Shandi because she's left the Bay", Georgia lets her know.

"Okay Georgia run her name through the RTA and let's get her driver's license details. Also do we have the rego of her kombi, and if so let's put an APB out on it", Charlie thoughtfully directs.

"I Think 'Bayside Towing', might have her rego", Georgia informs her slightly distracted as she sets about getting Shandy's driver's license details.

"Why would they have it", Charlie asks slightly confused.

"I overheard Angelo whinging to Alf about having to pay them because Shandi didn't have the money to pay them", Georgia replies as she quickly types the information wanted on her computer.

"Okay I'll give them a call", Charlie mildly comments as she picks up the phone receiver and starts to dial up directory assistance. "Hi I'm after the number to 'Bayside Towing' in Summer Bay New South Wales", she politely asks. She quickly writes down the number, "Thanks", Charlie distractedly responds as she hangs up. She then dials the number to 'Bayside Towing', "Hi I'm Sergeant Buckton with the Yabbie Creek Police Station, I'm wondering if I could speak with the manager please", Charlie politely asks. "Okay, thanks", she utters as she waits to speak with the manager. "Oh hi Mr Ronan", she starts to greet him. "Okay Phil, I'm wondering if you have the registration number of a Ms Shandi Ayres' kombi", Charlie courteously questions. "I just need to find her for a case I'm working on", she tightly answers. She waits whilst he tracks down the paperwork he has about Shandy's kombi. "Yes I've got one…NXR 860, thank you very much Mr Ronan…Phil, thanks again, bye", Charlie happily finishes off her phone.

"Boss the info on Shandi Ayres says she lives in Newcastle", Georgia tells her sergeant.

"Georgia give the Newcastle guys a call and ask them can they pick Shandi up and accompany her here. I can't see her returning here voluntarily", Charlie requests having quickly appraised Shandi's character.

"Okay I'll get right to it", Georgia keenly responds.

"And whilst you do that, I'll see to the APB", Charlie crisply states as her and Georgia see to their tasks.

* * *

><p>Over at the Bait Shop Joey is unpacking some new deliveries with the help of Will. As she is telling Will where to put the new fishing equipment, Roo comes walking in holding takeaway cups of coffee. "Here I thought youse might like some coffee", she nervously offers them.<p>

"Cheers thanks", Will happily says as he takes one of the offered coffee with his name on it from the cardboard cup holder.

"Yeah thanks", Joey coolly responds taking the cup with her name on it.

"Joey, Will I'd like to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, it was rude and demeaning and I'm very sorry", Roo tensely apologises.

"It's not us you need to apologise to, it's your dad you need to say sorry to", Joey harshly states feeling very protective of Alf.

"I did last night. And as I told dad, I was only focusing on all the bad memories of Summer Bay, not all the good ones. So I'm hoping youse can forgive my behaviour yesterday so that we may be able to become friends", Roo sincerely responds.

"Look Roo I've had my fair share of being on the rough end of the stick here in the Bay, so I have my own bad memories of this place. So I understand, and I'd like us be friends", Will kindly remarks.

"I know Alf would like us to be friends, but as I warned you yesterday if you hurt him in anyway, you'll have me to deal with", Joey firmly warns.

"I can see why aunt Morag and Martha likes you Joey", Roo laughs.

"So what got you to start thinking about the good times you had here in Summer Bay", Joey curiously asks as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"It was when I was talking with Angelo. He got me to think about all the good things that happen here. And also if he could come back here and face all of his ghosts and survive, then so can I", Roo truthfully answers.

"Yeah he has changed a lot from the guy I first meet. And all for the better thank god", Joey tersely comments.

"How so", Roo curiously asks knowing a bit about Angelo from his involvement in Jack's death and with Hugo and the whole people smuggling drama.

"Well when I met him he was an angry bitter jealous arsehole because Charlie had given him the flick. But he's changed since then, trying let go of the past and do better. And he has become a good friend to Alf and we know your dad is a pretty good judge of character", Joey honestly explains.

"Yeah dad doesn't suffer fools lightly", Roo snorts.

"So Roo, how long are you here for", Will curiously asks.

"I don't know, it depends on how long dad is going to be a suspect in this Penn guy's murder investigation", Roo hesitantly answers.

"Well I heard that, that detective guy is leaving, so that must mean the investigation is over", Will calmly informs her.

"No Charlie will be taking over the investigation when Robertson leaves", Joey happily corrects him.

"Yeah but without a body how will she solve it", Will plainly states.

"I don't know, but with or without a body I'm sure Charlie will find something that will solve the case", Joey adamantly replies having full faith in her fiancée`s abilities as a police officer.

"Well if you excuse me I'll go put the new stock away. Thanks again for the coffee Roo", Will tightly states as he abruptly gets back to work.

"Sure no problem", Roo calls after him "This murder has everyone on edge", she comments on Will's sudden departure.

"Yeah it sure does", Joey distractively responds as she watches Will disappearing into the back, wondering what has gotten him so spooked.

* * *

><p>Charlie has just came home to grab a quick bite of lunch and to garner Storm's opinion on Will Smith and Shandi Ayres as possible suspects in Penn Graham's death. As she reaches the kitchen she calls out, "Storm are you here?"<p>

She hear faint response, "I'm upstairs."

Charlie quickly climbs the stairs and as she walks into Storm and Jade's bedroom starts to say, "sweetheart I need your opinion…" The rest of the sentence dies on her lips as she stares at Storm standing beside her bed naked.

"My opinion on what honey", Storm lightly asks with a smile on her face as she watches Charlie's eyes rake over her body.

"On…", Charlie hesitantly starts to responds as she licks her lips and gazes hungrily at her lover's breasts. "On the case", she stammers out as she takes an involuntary step towards Storm.

"Which case honey", Storm asks in her sexy husky voice as she saunters slowly towards Charlie.

"The…the Penn Graham case", Charlie croakily stutters out as she tries to tear her eyes from Storm wonderful naked body.

Now standing in front of Charlie, Storm takes pity on her lover and places a finger under Charlie's chin she lifts it up she now Charlie is looking her in the face. "What about that case", Storm softly utters.

Charlie does a quick blinking of her eyes and takes a deep breath and is thankfully for Storm raising her chin. "Well Georgia and I want your opinion on how viable Will Smith and Shandi Ayres are as potential suspects in Penn's death", she easily asks now that she only looking at Storm's face.

"Well we know Shandi was broke and I think she would do what she can to get some money. And with the suggest that was tossed about of giving Will money to have him physically tossing Penn's arse out of town or trying to bribe Penn to leave. I'm sure she would offer to help for a cut of the money", Storm thoughtfully answers.

"Do you think Will would have confronted Penn", Charlie keen enquires.

"What little I know and observed of the man, he is very grateful for what Alf has done for him. So yes I think he would have confronted Penn if Alf had asked", Storm honestly replies.

"Okay", Charlie slowly remarks. "Good, that is what we thought too", she mildly states nodding her head slight.

"I'm glad I could help", Storm softly murmurs as she leans in and gives Charlie a slow lingering kiss. Drawing out of the kiss she see Charlie smiling, she then softly laughs and strokes the side of her lover's face. Storm then moves her hand around to the back of Charlie's head and gently draws her mouth to hers. She gives Charlie a deep sensual passionate kiss. Charlie breaks the kiss needing air and to get her bearings, she grips Storm's naked hip to steady herself.

Storm kisses Charlie's neck and lets her hands trail lightly down the front of Charlie shirt to rest them on her breasts, she then gently squeezes her breasts. Charlie arches back causing her breasts to push further into Storm's strong hands. Storm slides her hands over Charlie's glorious breasts, and feels her nipples respond by hardening. Storm runs the tip of her tongue around the edge of Charlie's ear, then softly sucking on her earlobe. Charlie turns her head and captures Storm's lips. She lightly brushes the tip of her tongue across Storm lips; Storm allows Charlie's tongue to enter her mouth. Her tongue brings surges of desire rushing through Storm's body and the heat is keenly felt between her legs. Charlie's tongue strokes create astonishing weakness in Storm's legs and Storm draws her mouth away from Charlie's sensual mouth, knowing that if she does not, her legs would not support her for long. "So how long have you got for lunch", Storm asks, her voice huskier with desire.

"Not long, I'd say about forty five minutes", Charlie barely utters.

Storm slides her hands down the front of Charlie's body, coming to rest on her hips. Pulling Charlie to her, Storm glides her hands around Charlie's firm bum and gently squeezes and caresses it. Charlie runs her hands through Storm's hair and then draws Storm's head to her and kisses her slow and sensual. Charlie's mouth becomes possessive; Storm presses Charlie's body into her and with their thighs pushing hard in between each other. Their tongues strokes thrust and explore each other mouths. Storm then untucks Charlie shirt from her trousers and slides her hands up under her shirt and feels Charlie's silky skin under her hands as she slowly glides them over Charlie's back. Whilst Storm does that, she licks, sucks, nips and kisses Charlie's neck. Charlie moans, "oh fuck sweetheart!"

Storm captures Charlie's lips again and they both resume their ardent French kissing. Storm runs her hands under Charlie's bra and sensually moves it to cup her breasts. Charlie arches her body into Storm and with their thighs in between each other's, they start to rock into each other causing heighten arousal from the erotic friction. Storm's palms slide across Charlie's nipples making them harden even more, Storm then lightly with her fingertips strokes down Charlie's abdomen causing her to moan into her mouth. Storm's dexterous fingers makes quick work of Charlie's buttons and slowly draws her shirt from Charlie's body. They continue to passionately kiss as Storm removes Charlie shirt and carefully drops it onto the bed. Storm's hands then remove Charlie's bra and drops it on top of her police shirt and then she goes back to kneading Charlie's breasts.

Charlie's hands move to Storm's bare bum and cups each cheek in her hands and gently squeezes them, this elicits a moan from Storm. Each pull back from their kisses so they can hungrily gaze into each other's eyes, as their hands torturously caress each other. Storm then swiftly presses her mouth to Charlie's throat and thrusts her thigh fervently between Charlie's legs. Storm kisses and licks her way down to Charlie's breasts, where with the tip of her tongue, she swirls it over each of Charlie's now needle sharp sensitive nipples. Whilst her hands caresses up and down Charlie's body. "Storm please stop teasing", Charlie cries out, her voice ragged with desire.

Storm acquiesces by taking one of Charlie's diamond hard nipple into her mouth and suck hard, Charlie moans her delight. Storm's fingers undo Charlie leather duty belt and gently drops it on the floor. Next she undoes her trouser belt before unbuttoning Charlie's trousers, and unzipping her zipper. Storm kisses licks and sucks her way down Charlie's fabulous body until she reaches the top of lover's now open trousers. Storm runs her hands down the front of Charlie's trousers until she reaches the top of her police issued black work boots. After unlacing Charlie's boots Storm removes them and her socks from Charlie slim feet. Then Storm slides Charlie's trousers from her body and carefully folders them and puts them on top of the other clothes. Next, she teases Charlie by lightly stroking the top of her sports undies with her fingertips, before she softly brushes her fingertips up Charlie's inner thighs and continuing over the fabric up between her legs. Charlie puts her hands on Storm's head, her head drops backwards then she grips Storm's short hair and arching her hips forward. Storm kisses and swirls the tip of her tongue just above the waist band of Charlie's undies, as one of her hand's caresses Charlie's bum, whilst her other hand strokes Charlie's honey pot through the material. "Fuck Storm, touch me properly...No more teasing", Charlie begs.

Storm swiftly removes Charlie's soaked undies and runs her tongue up between the folds of Charlie's honey pot, discovering just how wet Charlie is and drawing a throaty moan of pleasure from her lips. Storm kisses her way up to Charlie's breasts and takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks, with the tip of her tongue stroking the top of it at the same time. While her mouth savours Charlie's right nipple, her right hand expertly administers sensual caresses to Charlie's left nipple, whilst the fingers of her left hand begins an unhurried stroking of Charlie's clit. Charlie's hips begin to rock with increasing intensity under Storm's magical fingers. "Oh god...Fuck Storm...Please", Charlie cries out, begging Storm to enter her.

Storm first slips one finger inside Charlie hot pulsing core, and then another quickly follows. Storm increases her thrusting in and out to match the pace of Charlie's rocking hips. As Charlie's orgasm takes a molten shape within her, Storm curves her fingers and firmly strokes Charlie's g-spot repeatedly, whilst rubbing her palm over Charlie's vibrating clit. At the same time Storm slides her right hand around to Charlie's back so she can hold her. Charlie inner muscle tightens around Storm's fingers as her orgasm erupts and she screams, "Fuck yes...Oh fuck Storm!"

After Charlie's orgasm slowly dissipates, Storm gently removes her fingers from inside Charlie's body. Storm softly kisses up from Charlie's breasts to her lips, first kissing her bottom lips and then her top lip. Storm then grins wickedly at Charlie, who is trying to slow her breathing whilst prying her hands from Storm hair. Storm brings her left hand up to her mouth and slowly licks and sucks Charlie's cream from her fingers. "Mmm...Nice first course", Storm purrs seductively, "Like a taste?"

Charlie laughs and shakes her head, happy that some strength is seeping back into her legs. Charlie lightly strokes Storm's faces then she pushing Storm onto the bed, then she kneels between Storm's legs. Next thing Storm know, Charlie ravaging her breasts with her hands, mouth and tongue. Pushing her groin hard into Storm's groin, Charlie rocks back and forth, and her bum firm with tension in Storm's hands. "Fuck Charlie...God yeah", Storm utters though her clenched teeth.

Charlie moves down Storm's tight body, sliding her tongue over Storm's six-pack, she feels Storm tense up. Charlie brings her mouth to her honey pot and spreads Storm's folds open with her fingers and with the tip of her tongue causing Storm to groan loudly. Charlie slowly licks Storm from bottom of her moist pussy up to her engorged clit. Storm moans as Charlie's erotic tongue play paralyses her, hovering endlessly on the verge of an orgasm. Desperate for release, Storm huskily pleads, "fuck honey, please!"

Charlie's tongue quickly enters Storm's now soaking opening. Charlie slides her tongue in and out of Storm whilst gliding her thumb rhythmically over Storm's clit. The walls of Storm's honey pot contracts around Charlie's tongue as Storm's hips arch in rapture as her orgasm speeds hotly through her body and ripping from her, "Oh fuck Charlie!" Charlie drinks in Storm's sweet juices and savours every morsel.

Charlie looks up at Storm, her eyes heavy lidded, her face flushed, "yum, first course is definitely very nice", Charlie purrs her voice raspy with desire.

"Well then we'll have to cleanse your palette before we have to eat some real lunch, honey. So comes up here so we can do that", Storm huskily chuckles.

As they both move further up the bed, Charlie settles between Storm's legs with Storm leaning back onto the bed head. Charlie leans back into Storm with her head resting between Storm's neck and shoulder. Storm wraps her arms around Charlie's waist, with Charlie resting her arms on top of Storm's arms. They both turn and look at one another and without saying a word they kiss slowly, deeply, sensually. After a while, they leisurely pull apart and still gazing at each other. Storm quietly utters, "we better have a quick shower and lunch before you have to get back to work."

"Yeah we better", Charlie reluctantly agrees. However before she moves she gives Storm one last heated kiss before slide herself from off the bed. "Oh you haven't made any plans for tonight have you", she asks turning around to face the bed.

"No, why what have you got in mind", Storm pointedly asks suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

"Behave", Charlie laughs. "It's just Georgia and I have asked Graves out for a drink", she warmly explains.

"I see. So where are we taking the young Detective Constable? Hopefully somewhere where her fuckwit boss won't turn up to spoil her night out", Storm mildly states.

"Fuck that's a good point", Charlie tightly responds.

"Well I suggest we invite her here", Storm calmly advises as she moves from off the bed and wraps her arms around Charlie.

"That's a good idea", Charlie remarks sliding her arms around Storm's neck. "Can I leave it up to you to organise", she asks in a sultry voice.

"On one condition", Storm huskily purrs.

"And what the condition", Charlie playfully responds.

"That after everyone leave tonight, you have to watch whilst I make love to Joey with my tongue and at the same time I make love to Jade with my cock", Storm seductively tells her.

Charlie groans picturing this scenario, "can't Joey do me at the same time", she whinges.

"No", Storm firmly states. Then she leans in a whispers sexily in Charlie's ear, "But after I finish making love to our gorgeous women, we are each in turn going to make love to you with our cocks and make you hoarse from screaming with the amount of orgasms we are going to draw from your beautiful sexy body."

Charlie whimpers at this suggestion, Storm then gives Charlie a searing kiss before walking off to the shower. "Storm", she growls in a high pitch whine now that her lover has made her horny again. Charlie then quickly follows Storm into the ensuite.

* * *

><p>Back at the Yabbie Creek Police Station, Georgia wanders over to Charlie's desk and places a cup of coffee in front of her boss. Charlie looks up and gratefully smiles at her friend, "thanks", she appreciatively utters as she picks up the cup and take a sip.<p>

"So why were you late back from lunch? Did Joey go home for lunch as well", Georgia teases after Charlie called to tell her that she would meet her back at the station, instead of her picking her boss up from her home.

"No, Storm decide to make me a hot lunch to eat and I wanted to get her opinion on Will and Shandi as possible suspects", Charlie answers slightly uncomfortable due to Storm hot lunch being her eating out Storm and having Storm eating her out in the shower.

"And what was her opinion", Georgia eagerly requests as she sits on the corner of Charlie's desk.

"Storm believes that they are viable suspects", Charlie happily answers, glad that Storm agreed with her and Georgia's opinions.

"Good because a couple of Newcastle police officers will soon be here with Shandi Ayres", Georgia mildly informs her.

"And why have you got the Newcastle police bringing Shandi Ayres here", Robertson laconically enquires, with Graves hovering in the office doorway.

"We just want to reinterview her about whereabouts at the time of Penn Graham's murder", Charlie cautiously replies as she places her cup of coffee back on her desk.

"Is there some new information pertaining to the case that I'm unware of", Robertson firmly questions.

"We're following up on a profile that Dr Daniels did on my request", Charlie responds using her professional tone.

"Sergeant my office right now", Robertson sternly orders, he then turns on his heels and walks back into the office, with Graves retreating quickly into the office.

Charlie angrily sighs as she gets up from her chair and quickly follows Robertson into her office. Once in the office Robertson firmly closes the door. "Sergeant Buckton I distinctly remember dismissing Dr Daniels' profile, so why are you using it", he harshly demands, with Graves slightly cringing at his tone.

"No Detective Sergeant Robertson you didn't dismiss it because you _**never**_ _**read**_ _**them**_! And now with you leaving and handing the case back to me I believe it is prudent for me to garner help where possible. Especially if I have at my disposal a former profiler of the Federal Police! And not to mention that Dr Daniel help out the FBI profiling notorious serial killers", Charlie replies in a flinty voice. Graves slightly smirks and silently cheers Charlie for standing up to her boss.

"That is well and good sergeant but I'm still here so I still say which direction this case heads. And I can't see the importance of reinterviewing Shandi Ayres. You have wasted value police time by having her brought here from Newcastle. I should report you for gross insubordination", Robertson bluntly hammers at her.

"You do that detective and see where that will get you", Charlie challenges, them marches out of her office.

Once out of the office Charlie hears a woman asks the female constable with her, who Charlie has never seen before, as to why she has been brought here? Watching them as they arrive at the front desk, Charlie hears the constable tell her all she knows is that it has something to do with a murder investigation. The male constable with them asks Constable Patrick Avery to let his boss know that they have arrived. Pat points to his boss with the constable spotting Charlie and he nods his thanks to Pat. "Sergeant Buckton, I'm Constable Nada, and this is Constable Timmons. We're from the Newcastle station. We were asks to accompany a Miss Shandi Ayres down here", he politely introduces himself and his partner.

"Thanks constable, but I think there's been a mistake", Charlie confesses slightly confused who the woman with them is.

"I knew it. I tried to tell them that it had to be a mistake, but they were adamant that I was the right person so I had to come with them", the woman heartily concurs with Charlie.

"Sergeant what is going on here", Robertson curiously enquires coming out of the office.

"Hold on detective", Charlie tightly replies. "Excuse me Miss, but have you got any ID on you", she politely requests.

"Yes I have", the woman brusquely answers as she gets out her wallet out of her handbag. "Here you go", bluntly says as she removes her driver's license from her wallet and hands it to Charlie.

Charlie looks at the driver's license and shows Georgia before turning a around and showing Robertson who looks at the license which has a photo of the woman on it. "It's the same birthday that Shandi gave us when we first interviewed her", Charlie informs him in a low tone.

"But I take it this isn't the Shandi Ayres the both of you know", Robertson correctly deduces.

"No it isn't", Charlie honestly answers in a low tone with Georgia shaking her head.

"Excuse can you please tell me what I'm doing here", the woman asks in an irritated tone.

Turning to face the woman Charlie politely enquires, "can you tell me who your father is Miss Ayres?"

"My father's name is Colin Hussy and my biological father's name is John Palmer", the woman truthfully tells them.

"Sergeant if this is Shandi Ayres, then who is the woman you're looking for", Robertson asks slightly frowning.

"I don't know", Charlie honestly answers in bewilderment.

"Well I suggest that we interview Miss Ayres now that's she here and find out who would possible want to steal her identity", Graves quietly advises, she has been silently standing behind her boss.

"Good suggestion Doogie, you're learning", Robertson merrily responds impressed by his protégé` suggestion. "Miss Ayres please follow us", he politely asks as he leads her to interview room 1. Charlie and Graves quietly follow them, after Charlie picks up a file from off her desk. Georgia however remains and rolling her eyes at Robertson's arrogance. She then asking the Newcastle constables would they like a coffee whilst they wait for Shandi to be finished with her interview.

* * *

><p>Once inside interview room 1, Robertson politely directs Shandi to a seat whilst he remains standing leaning against the wall beside Charlie who is sitting on the opposite of the desk to Shandi. Graves quietly sits next to Charlie ready to take notes for Robertson and her investigation. Charlie smiles kindly at Shandi and formally states, "Interview with Miss Shandi Ayres, conducted by Sergeant Charlie Buckton and in attendance detectives Sergeant Robert Robertson and Constable Graves, the time is 13:20." She then takes out a photograph of the woman she thought was Shandi Ayres, from her file and slides it across the desk to the real Shandi Ayres. "Miss Ayres have you ever seen this woman before", she politely enquires. She had got the photograph of the imposter Shandi from Angelo when she had called around to his place earlier in the day to find out if he had a picture of her. Also she had asked him if he found anything belonging to her could he drop it into the station.<p>

Shandi leans forward and takes a look at the photograph then sighs unimpressed leans back and folds her arms and answers, "yes, her name is Daria Hennessy."

"And what's the story between youse, are youse partners in crime", Robertson sarcastically questions, with Charlie glaring at him in disbelief for saying such a thing with Graves slightly shaking her head.

"No we grew up together and she was my best friend when we were kids", Shandi quickly explains insulted by Robertson's suggestion. However she looks across at Charlie and smiles adding, "And we told all our secrets to each other."

"So Daria would know all your intimate secrets like your birth, your mother's name, what your father name is and how they met. Things of that nature", Charlie thoughtfully probes.

"Of course, just like I could tell you all about her and her family. We were closer than most sisters growing up", Shandi calmly answers.

"So this Daria would have enough knowledge about you to impersonate you", Graves plainly questions.

"If nobody knew who we were, then yeah she definitely could pass herself off as me", Shandi honestly responds.

"But why would she come here wanting to impersonate you in the first place", Robertson curiously enquires.

"Well the only reason I can think of is if she could score so money from someone", Shandi truthfully replies.

"Do you mean to try con someone", Charlie requests wanting clarification.

"Yes that is what I mean. Daria is a full on con artist. She wouldn't know the meaning of an honest day's work", Shandi simply answers.

"So it wouldn't shock you to know that she came to Summer Bay to try and extort money from your father", Robertson toss at her in a firmly voice.

"What, John Palmer still lives here", Shandi responds startled.

"Yes he still lives here", Charlie lightly confirms.

"So I take it from your reaction you didn't know her plans? That you weren't in cahoots with Daria to try and fleece John Palmer of every red cent you could get off him? Is that what you're letting us", Robertson sternly questions.

"Of course I wasn't involved in her plans", Shandi touts annoyed at Robertson suggesting she would do that.

"So do you know where we could find Daria", Graves strongly requests.

"No I don't", Shandi brusquely asks. "The last time I heard from her she was living in a caravan park on the coast somewhere south of Newcastle", she tersely adds.

"Well that narrows things down from us", Robertson sarcastically remarks.

"Looks that's all I know", Shandi defensively states.

"That is potentially over three hundred places she could be staying at", Graves thoughtfully comes up with.

"Well Georgia and I will start making some calls to caravan parks between here and Sydney", Charlie mildly states.

"Why are you only going to call caravan parks between Summer Bay and Sydney", Graves curiously asks.

"Well when Angelo stopped and helped Daria out when her kombi broke down she was coming to the Bay and Angelo was coming back from Sydney. So I think the caravan park Shandi has mentioned is between here and Sydney", Charlie explains her reasoning to the young detective.

"I see", Graves responds impressed with Charlie's deduction.

"Well you get onto that Sergeant. Miss Ayres thank you for coming all the way down here to help with our inquires", Robertson pompously states bringing the interview to a close.

"Interview with Miss Shandi Ayres concluded at 13:35", Charlie professionally ends the interview. "Miss Ayres, like my colleague, I'd like to thank you for coming all this way, your help has been invaluable", she kindly expressions to her as she rises from her chair.

"I'm just sorry if Daria has caused some trouble here", Shandi genuinely remarks.

"Well I don't believe she's involved in my case, but I'm sure the Sergeant here would like to question her in regard her fraudulent carrying on here", Robertson portentously comments and raises a challengingly eyebrow at Charlie, because he still believes that Alf killed Penn. Charlie bites her tongue and walks out of the interview room.

* * *

><p>When Charlie arrives back at her desk, Georgia is waiting there keen to find out what transpired with the interview. However when she see the expression on Charlie's face she wonders what has gone wrong. "I take by the look on your face all is not good", Georgia hesitantly states.<p>

"Well we now know the name of the imposter Shandi Ayres, which is Daria Hennessy. Who the real Shandi Ayres didn't know that Daria was trying to con John Palmer out of every bit of money she could get her grubby hands on. With Daria probably living in a coastal caravan park between here and Sydney which we need find. And Robertson still believing she couldn't possibly had anything to do with Penn's death because he believes Alf is guilty of the crime", Charlie responds in a narky manner.

"Of course the wanker doesn't want to admit that he might have gotten things wrong", Georgia rudely snorts. "But this might help us though, Angelo called in to drop off the receipt the imposter Shandi got from the towing mob. And on it, it has her address which is an address of a caravan park. The name of the caravan park is Sydney Lakeside Holiday Park and the address is 38 Lake Park Road, North Narrabeen", she triumphantly touts.

"Well Charlz you and Watson here better go and round up your suspect. But all I think she's guilty of is extortion", Robertson condescendingly remarks on hearing what Georgia was telling her boss.

"No, first I'm going to phone the holiday park. And if she is there then we will go pick Daria up", Charlie tightly responds. She then puts a smile on her face and politely turns Shandi, "Miss Ayres thank you for all your help and I'll ask you not to let Daria know we are looking for her."

"Sergeant I have no intention of letting her know you are looking for her. Especially after her trying to get money from John Palmer", Shandi tersely voices her disgust in her once best friend.

"Thank you", Charlie graciously replies. "And thank you Constable Nada, Constable Timmons for accompanying Miss Ayres here", she politely thanks the police officers.

"I'll walk youse out", Georgia kindly offers and then she walks them out of the station.

"Well Charlz you better hop to it and make that call", Robertson mirthfully remarks in his condescending manner. "Doogie let us go and add your notes to our file, shall we", he happily instructs.

Robertson walks off and heads to Charlie's office with Graves taking a deep breath and sharply expelling it before following her boss. Charlie sucks through her teeth and walks to her desk, sits down and then calls directory assistance to get the number of the Sydney Lakeside Holiday Park. After she is given the number she glances up to finds Georgia heading towards her desk. She looks down at the telephone number thoughtfully, she then stands up and picks the piece of paper with the number on it up. Charlie then walks over to the front counter with Georgia giving her a quizzical look and following her. "Pat", Charlie utters.

"Yes Sarg", Pat politely responds.

"I want you to call this number and ask them if Shandi Ayres or Daria Hennessy is staying there and if she is and if they asks who is calling, tell them you're Will Smith", Charlie calmly directs.

"Okay", Pat replies confused, however he starts to do as his boss has instructed.

"Boss why the subterfuge", Georgia curiously asks.

"If Daria is there I don't want her to be given the heads up that we are looking for her. Because I'm sure she disappear on us", Charlie mildly answers.

Charlie and Georgia then hear Pat simply say, "Will Smith, this was the contact number I was given." He then looks at them and smiles, "Great, Daria is there. Thank you very much", he gratefully comments and then he hangs up.

"So are you and Pat or Pat and me going to pick Daria up", Georgia slightly excitedly enquires.

"No not yet, because at the moment we don't have anything to hold her or charge her on. So I'm thinking we should go speak to John Palmer about the money she got off him so at least we can try and get her for extortion", Charlie thoughtfully answers.

"Good idea", Georgia readily agrees with her.

"Also I'm going to ask Angelo if we can look around in is house to see if she left anything behind like a piece of clothing with say sequins on it", Charlie slyly comments.

"And if we do find something like at, we can possibly put her in Penn Graham's room", Georgia shrewdly remarks.

"Exactly", Charlie utters smirking.

"By the way Charlie, that APB you placed on that orange kombi with the rego plate of NXR 860, well it has been reported as a stolen vehicle. A Mr Rodney Nugent reported it stolen a month ago", Pat politely interjects.

"Pat call this Mr Nugent and find out if he knows Daria. Then after that see if Daria Hennessy has a criminal record", Charlie requests in a firm voice.

"Okay Sarg", Pat crisply answers and the goes about getting the information Charlie has asked for.

"Let's go Georgia", Charlie briefly states as she goes back to her desk to put on her duty vest and gather up her cap and wallet with Georgia doing the same and also getting the patrol car keys. Then they both head out of the station.


	121. Chapter 121

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 121

After a long day at work, Charlie walks inside to the sound of her family talking about the drinks night with Graves that has turned into a girls' night in. Storm had called to let her know that Joey had suggested that they invited a few other women friends of theirs over as well and now they are having a barbeque dinner with drinks. When Charlie had passed this information onto Georgia and Graves, Georgia was keen and promptly called Jamie to invite her. However Graves had turned slightly pale and definitely looked nervous about the upcoming evening. Especially when Robertson, who over heard them talking, added his two cent and warned Graves not to get to inebriated and let slip anything important about their case. Georgia had then laconically told him that tonight wasn't about police cases or him, it was about fun things like interrogating Graves about her personal life and getting her drunk. Charlie was sure she saw Graves blanch when she heard Georgia say that, which caused Charlie to chuckle.

This all happened after Charlie and Georgia arrived back from seeing John Palmer so they could file a charge against Daria Hennessy for extortion. She had explained to John about Daria posing as Shandi due to her knowing all about him because she had grown up with Shandi and that they had been best friends. John had snidely asked if Shandi was his real daughter or was there likely coming to be another woman claiming to be his long lost daughter, Shandi? Charlie had assured him that the Shandi Ayres she spoke with earlier was the real Shandi Ayres. John then went onto say that he had only given Daria a 'couple hundred bucks' so he didn't see the point in pressing charges against her. However Charlie countered if she willingly lied about who she was what other things was she lying about? John reluctantly agreed to come down to the station only after Gina pressed the matter saying what about all the lies Hugo told to hide what he had done. Charlie then asked if he had any records, cheque stubs, receipts things like that of proof that he gave her money. He had told her no he did not have any, he had given her cash. However she did pay her rent at the caravan park with some of the money he had given her.

From there Charlie and Georgia had chased up the rent receipts from Miles from Daria's time staying at the caravan park. Then by the time they had gotten back and waited on John to turn up and make his statement, the time had gotten away from them. Charlie then had decide that her and Pat would leave first thing in the morning to drive down to the Lakeside Holiday Park to apprehend Daria and bring her back to Yabbie Creek to charge her with extortion and to question her again in regards to Penn Graham's death. Whilst she and Pat are off apprehending Daria, Charlie is going to have Georgia and Constable Deborah Kendall go see Will Smith and have him brought back in and questioned again in regards to Penn Graham. Also some point tomorrow at Robertson's convenience he will be formally handing the Penn Graham murder investigation over to her. However for tonight she is going to forget about the investigation and enjoy the time with her family and friends and finding out a bit more about young Detective Constable Graves.

Charlie walks into the kitchen and smiles as Joey, Ruby, Storm, Jade and Nicole turn towards her and smiles back at her. "So how was your day babe", Joey warmly asks coming over to her before gently kissing her on the lips.

"Long but eventful", Charlie utters after her and Joey's kiss is over and sliding one of her arms around Joey's waist.

"Eventful is right going by what I found under the bed", Jade whispers in her ears after she steps over to Charlie and before kissing her lightly on the cheek and softly rubbing her back.

Charlie deeply blushes at what Jade has communicated with her, this causes Ruby's eyebrow to rise up. "God can't you wait at least until we all say hello to Charlie before you talk dirty to her, Jade", Ruby sarcastically grumbles.

"I would my Ruby if Charlz hadn't had such an eventful day", Jade nonchalantly retorts.

"What", Ruby blurts out confused. "Oh for god sake ya all are a bunch of nymphos", she sourly comments after twigging to what Jade was alluding to.

"And loving it", Joey promptly responds smirking at the disgusted teenager.

"Ruby are you trying to tell us that when you get a chance to be alone with Nicole all you do is talk", Storm mildly challenges Ruby. Storm slips behind Charlie and lightly puts her hands on her shoulders and softly massages them causing her to murmur a groan.

"No but I'm a teenager we're supposed to be all horny", Ruby exclaims without thinking.

"What once people are adults we stop being horny? Rubes sorry to tell you, the horniness is always there", Joey truthfully informs her.

"I know that but youse are supposed to have control of it", Ruby huffs.

"Ruby we express it in private not in public", Jade rudely snorts.

"Those two don't", Ruby firmly counters indicating to Charlie and Joey. "As soon as they touch everything and everyone around them ceases to exist", she hotly states.

"True", Jade capitulates.

"And you and Doc haven't got carried away", Joey sternly challenges.

"But we don't do it in front of our Ruby, so we don't have to hear her whinging about us embarrassing her in public", Jade smugly responds.

"Well I don't care who sees me and Charlie. I only care what's right for us and I'm not ashamed to show what I feels for her", Joey honestly declares.

"And so you shouldn't", Storm calmly utters.

"I love you too sweetheart", Charlie ardently responds in a low voice before cupping her fiancée`s jaw in one hand and kissing her deeply.

"Ruby don't you dare", Jade vehemently warns to cut off any response from the grumpy teen.

"I think its sweet", Nicole warmly comments before placing a loving kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Knock, knock. Are you all decent", a voice calls out interrupting the family.

"If you mean are we all clothed Leah, then yes we are", Jade sardonically calls back as moves to loosely hug Storm. Storm stops massaging Charlie and wraps her arms around her fiancée`.

"Of course, Charlie and Joey are lip locked, what a surprise", Leah sarcastically quips as she, Bianca and April emerge into the lounge room from the hallway. Ruby snorts at Leah's quip, with Joey giving Leah the finger as she remains kissing Charlie.

"I hope we aren't too early", Bianca politely asks with laughter in her voice at the good humour teasing.

"No you're not, but Charlie still has to have a shower though", Jade warmly answers.

"And no Jo, she has to shower alone", Leah firmly dictates knowing if Joey joined Charlie in the shower they would be in there for ages.

"Spoil sport", Joey sourly grumbles after finishing her kiss with Charlie.

"No, it would be rude for Charlie to not be present for the evening with detective Graves having invited the young woman here", Leah laconically replies.

"True", Charlie reluctantly agrees.

"So off you go Charlz, and Joey can get us a wine", Leah crisply orders, with the rest of the women softly laughing at Charlie and Joey's pouting at having to be parted. However they do as they have been instructed.

"So who else is coming tonight", Bianca curiously asks.

"Georgia and JT. Also Martha, Roo and Marilyn. Renee` and Casey have got he night off so they are coming as well", Joey answers as she pours Leah and Bianca a glass of wine each.

"Indi's not coming", April responds surprised that she is not coming.

"She too stressed about her HSC exams. She told us she needs to keep studying", Nicole replies slightly worried about her stress out friend.

"She thinks she's going to fail them", Ruby adds slightly subdued.

"I think we all think that at the time", April comments knowing how Indi is feeling due to her and Ruby's year 11 exams starting soon.

"I'm sure she is going to do fine", Bianca remarks in her teacher tone. However she gently rubs her sister's shoulder in support.

"You who, it's just us", Marilyn's sing song voice echo's down the hallway.

"Yeah and I hope Charlie isn't locking lips with Joey", Martha laughingly teases, as her, Roo and Marilyn enter the lounge room.

"Martha", Roo lightly scolds, only just gotten her and Joey's budding friendship back on keel.

"What? Them two are practically attached at the lips", Martha gruffly chuckles.

"Martha", Joey remarks unimpressed and gives her the finger then turns it sideways. "And same with your dog", she huffs.

Martha laughs, "but it true though."

"That's not the point", Joey sourly states.

"Joey just admit it, we all know what you and Charlie are like when you are together", Leah chuckles as she takes the offered wine from her.

"We can't help if you all are so jealous of us freely expressing our love", Joey replies in a hoity manner as she hands Bianca her wine.

"Does that include having sex out in public", Roo asks in slight trepidation.

"No, just public areas", Ruby dryly comments.

"Ruby", Joey squawks.

"What, you're going to tell me you and Charlie didn't do it on the beach the night you, me, Charlie and Nicole walked home? Nic and I got sick of having to stop and wait for youse every five minutes because youse couldn't stop pashing", Ruby wryly states. Giggling is heard around the room with Marilyn saying oh my.

"No, but you don't go giving away that kind of family secrets", Joey utters slightly embarrassed and slightly blushing, with giggling still happening.

"Yeah right", Ruby scoffs.

"Anyway. When is the guest of honour arriving", Leah interjects to change the subject.

"Anytime now", Storm calm answers.

"Well I take it we'll be dining upstairs in the entertainment area. Are you cooking Storm", Leah remarks hoping to get things moving along.

"Nope, I am", Jade nonchalantly replies.

"Then let us get this barbie start", Leah crisply advices. "Storm you wait for the others to arrive while we head up to the entertainment area", she lightly directs with Storm grinning and giving her a salute.

"I can wait for them", Joey mildly states.

"No the temptation to join your fiancée` would be too much for you. And anyway you need to pour Martha, Roo and Marilyn their wines", Leah firmly comments.

"I'm going to remember this when we're over at your place. I'm going to make sure no fun will be had by you and Miles", Joey grouses pouting.

"Yeah you do that", Leah utters in a blasé` manner. "Now come on", she adamantly states.

As everyone starts to head upstairs, Jade whispers in Storm's ear, "that's goes for you too lover, no going and joining Charlz."

"Oh I won't be, because she is going to need her strength for later on", Storm quietly murmurs in Jade's ear.

"Why, what have you got planned", Jade curiously whispers.

"You'll find out later", Storm smugly utters quietly. She them gives Jade a heated kiss. After they break off the kiss, Joey raises an eyebrow at them with Storm giving her a suggestive wink and a Cheshire smile.

* * *

><p>After Jade has finished cooking the marinated medium king prawns, Morton Bay bug tails and calamari, the porterhouse steaks and onions, everyone sits down to eat. Graves had earlier arrived with Georgia and Jamie, with Renee` and Casey showing up not long after them. Graves had been very nervous when she had seen how many females were there, but Georgia had put a calm hand on the young detective's shoulder and gently advised her to relax it was a party. After her nervous start Graves has relaxed due to Charlie informing everyone questions about the Penn Graham case cannot and will not be answers. Which promptly curtailed any curiosity about it for the time being. Graves was curious though about Bianca and her Italian prince and took the time to listen to Bianca and April bicker about his worthiness for Bianca, due to him cheating on her. Especially with how Charlie cringed and Joey placing an arm around her and kissing Charlie's temple and Joey fugitive glances at Storm.<p>

"So Graves what's your story anyway", Roo curiously and bluntly asks as she puts food on her plate.

"Mum", Martha quickly exclaims in a chastising manner.

"What, I'm curious", Roo counters in an innocent voice. "So Graves do tell", she presses.

"There's nothing much to tell", Graves tightly answers as she finishes placing food on her plate. "I was born in Armidale. I went to school there. I did my Bachelor of Justice Studies in Policing Degree at Charles Sturt University and then I attending the New South Wales Police Force Academy where I did my Associate Degree in Police Practices. Then I was selected to do the detective training", she briefly tells them about herself.

"She forgot to mention that she finished high school at the age of fifteen then went on to uni", Charlie mildly adds.

"That's very impressive", Roo admiring comments. "So how old are you", she asks interested.

"I'm twenty two", Graves tightly.

"Well you go girl", Roo merrily states.

"Yeah good on you Graves", Leah heartily concurs.

"I can't stand it anymore, what the hell is your first name", Jade tersely enquires.

"I don't like my first name", Graves defensively and firmly replies.

"Well you're not alone there", Roo snorts. "That's why I prefer to be called Roo then Ruth", she mildly finishes off.

"So does Charlie, she hates been called Charlotte", Ruby blandly adds.

"So come on Graves give it up", Jade presses her.

"You do know that Charlie, Georgia or Fox here can easily find out and tell us", Jamie plainly states pointing at each of the women she mentions before she eats a bug tail.

"So give it up girl", Martha wryly comment then she takes a sip of her white wine.

"Oh hell", Graves sighs. "My first name is Rosie", she tightly informs them.

There is a moment of silences before Marilyn happily comment, "Well there is nothing wrong with being called Rosie."

Graves looks at Marilyn in disbelief, "No but add my last name to it and there is", she huffs.

"What Rosie Graves. Sounds very cheery", Marilyn chirps as Graves rolls her eyes.

"Yeah you could have been called Sandy Graves", Casey sarcastically comments with Graves putting her head in her hands.

"Graves if you don't like your first name how about your middle name", Joey helpfully comments.

"I don't like it either", Graves grumbles.

"It been what", Charlie gently asks.

"Joan", Graves reluctantly answers.

"Was your parents Joan Armatrading fans", Roo enquires with a slight laughter in her voice.

"Yeah how did you know", Graves slightly astonished Roo got the reference to the singer.

Storm starts to sing "And I said Awe Rosie, don't you do that to the boys

Don't you come on so willing

Don't you come on so strong

It can be so chillin'

When you act so willin'

And your warmth sets like the sun"

"Well that does describes you a bit, especially how you treated poor Dex", Nicole truthfully comments.

"Yeah but unlike the song, RJ here isn't a transvestite male", Storm mildly responds.

"RJ", Graves utters confused.

"Rosie Joan, RJ", Storm plainly replies as if it should have been clear to understand.

"Oh", Graves murmurs.

"I like it, it suites you better then Graves", Renee` honestly touts with a general agreeing consensus echoing around the table.

"Yeah and heaps better than Doogie", Ruby rudely snorts.

"I don't know how you put up with Robertson's disrespecting you like that", Jade remarks slightly annoyed about Robertson's general lack of respect for everyone.

"Well I am new and he is the senior detective. He is also one of the best detectives in the force so I'm learning from him. And if I have to put up with him calling me Doogie then so be it. Also I prefer him calling me that then kid wonder", Graves carefully explains.

"So how are you liking the force", Joey kindly asks directing things away from Robertson.

"I love it", Graves excitingly exclaims.

"So it is stimulating you mentally", Storm curiously enquires.

"Yes and it also challenges me mentally", Graves keenly answers.

"Well now we just need to challenge you physically, I'm sure Charlie could suggest to Robertson to have you go out on patrol with me for your last day", Georgia laconically suggests.

"How is that being physical? Driving around in a car all day", Ruby tersely comments.

"We do get out of the patrol car", Georgia huffs in disgusted.

"What to grab a coffee and Leah's muffins", Casey laughingly quips.

"Yes, and on occasions we even chase suspects on foot", Georgia sarcastically retorts. "But I am going to get RJ here to do what Charlie said she was going to have me do", she happily touts.

"And what was that", Charlie asks slightly confused.

"To run behind the patrol car for exercise", Georgia smugly answers.

"Yes, and didn't you then accused me of saying a dirty word", Charlie remarks unimpressed.

"Well exercise is a dirty word", Georgia argues back. This causes laughter around the table.

"Hang on, my work is not dirty", Jade vehemently comments.

"No but it is sweaty and smelly", Bianca says joining in on the conversation.

"Excuse me I do not stink thank you very much", Jade exclaimed indignant.

"But you do get sweaty", Bianca touts.

"I get sweaty not only from doing my gym and fitness work", Jade responds smirking and winking at Storm.

"And that's the only dirty word workout Georgia wants to do", Joey teases.

"Damn straight", Georgia proudly quips.

"Well in your case you should say damn bent", Casey gruffly states.

"Twisted more like", Charlie teases.

"And loving it", Jamie sardonically responds.

"Thank you for defending me honey", Georgia grumpily huffs at her girlfriend.

"But sweet cheeks you love being twisted", Jamie lovingly weasels as she kisses Georgia on her cheek.

"The term is unique", Georgia poshly announces. This causes laughter to erupt around the table.

"You're definitely unique Georgie", Joey chuckles.

"And she's all mine", Jamie happily touts and this time she turns Georgia face to her and plants a passionate kiss on her. 'Woohoos' and 'go for it' are laughingly shouted out.

After the cheering settles down Marilyn curiously asks, "So RJ have you someone special in your life?"

"As in a boyfriend", RJ she utters after taking a sip of her white wine.

"Yes", Marilyn answers smiling.

"No I haven't had time to indulge in any romantic entanglements", Graves honesty and bookishly replies.

"How about a good old shag", Martha bluntly enquires. Charlie, Bianca and Renee` nearly choke on their wine from what Martha asked.

"Oh dear me", Marilyn utters slightly embarrassed at Martha's earthy language.

"Good god, like mother like daughter", Leah comments rolling her eyes with snickers coming from the teenagers and chuckles coming from the rest of the women.

"On occasions", Graves answers in discomfit and lightly clearing her throat.

"Good for you", Roo responds cheering her by raising her glass to her.

"So RJ what do you think of Summer Bay", Joey asks changing the subject.

"It's a quaint little town, but I'm glad that the Diner, Cerulean Haven and Angelo's serves good food. And that there is some nice eye candy to look at, especially when I have to wait and watch Robert surf", Graves truthfully answers.

"Surely you're not talking about Robertson being nice eye candy", Georgia utters slightly horrified.

"No I'm talking about the tattooed surfie gang", Graves replies with laughter in her voice.

"What, the River Boys", Charlie and Georgia harshly remark in unison.

"Yes if that is what they're called. Why what's wrong with them", Graves enquires taken a bit back by their tone.

"They're fucking trouble makers", Martha touts annoyed.

"More like fucking drug dealers", Casey sharply states.

"They're guys you really don't want to get involved with", Leah firmly advises.

"Are they really that bad", Bianca curiously asks having got an eyeful of some of the toned muscled body's that a few of them have.

"Yes they are. They are hired thugs and are known drug dealers", Georgia irritated replies.

"Then why the hell haven't youse arrested them", Roo critically enquires.

"Because they have a slimy barrister and everything we do to try and make charges stick crash and burn because the witnesses or the complainant are either brought off and scared off", Georgia irately answers.

"They can afford at barrister", Graves utters astonished.

"They work for Geoffrey King", Charlie sternly responds.

"One of Sydney's crime bosses? That Geoffrey King", Graves enquires slightly shocked.

"The one and only", Georgia tartly remarks.

"Shit", Graves utters stunned.

"Shit is right", Joey firmly states. "I just hope people aren't taken in by them thinking that they are just misunderstood and that underneath the tattoos they are good guys", she tersely comments.

"Surely people aren't that thick", Bianca remarks with a laugh thinking people can't be that easily taken in.

"You'd be surprised", Joey sourly replies.

"Yeah according to people from Mango River and some business owners in Yabbie Creek, Daryl Braxton is just a businessman. His business is a front to import drugs from Asia", Charlie snidely comments.

"But of course you can't prove it", Graves bitterly states.

"Exactly", Charlie cynically replies. Joey wraps an arm around her and lightly kisses her lips.

"Okay my Charlz and Jo-Jo stop that before youse forget we have company", Ruby gruffly comments.

"Oh shush my Ruby, it was only a little kiss", Joey utters unimpressed.

"Yeah it maybe but that can quickly turn into a lesson in lesbian groping", Ruby tersely retorts.

"So true", Georgia laconically concurs.

"Good god you got to be joking", Roo laughs thinking Ruby is over stating things.

"No she's not", most of the women at the table exclaim in unison.

"I can't help if you are all jealous that me and Charlie freely express our love and don't care who sees us", Joey states in a so there manner.

"Well good for youse girl", Roo comments impressed by their attitude.

"Mum don't encourage them, they're bad enough without any encouragement", Martha teasingly warns.

Graves looks around the table and smiles and like the fact that she has be invited into this circle of women. She wished now that she had made the effort to try and get to know Charlie and Georgia on a personal level sooner.

* * *

><p>Charlie carefully walks into the Yabbie Creek Police and smiles at her partner who is looking at her with a slightly frown on her face. As Charlie reaches her, Georgia asks her in a slightly worried voice, "Charlie are you alright?"<p>

"Yeah I think I just pulled a muscle, no big deal", Charlie lightly brushes off Georgia's concern. She does not mind feeling a bit sore because she thoroughly enjoyed how she came to be sore. As Storm promised her what was going to happen after everyone left did transpire. Although she did not like having to watch Joey ride Storm's tongue with Jade riding Storm's wonderful 'cock' and her not allowed to touch them let alone herself. The price of which if she did either would have resulted in her missing out on numerous orgasms because each of them would not have made love to her with their beautiful 'cocks'. She did do a lot of whinging and begging watching Storm bring Joey and Jade to the edge of an orgasm a few time before their begging got her to tip them over the edge and have them screaming her name. Then it was her turn to scream long and loud as each in turn brought her to earth shattering orgasms and true to Storm's word she screamed herself hoarse. It was not just what each of them were doing to her that had gotten her off but at the same time having watched and heard Joey and Jade screaming with her due to Storm making love to the each of them in turn with her glorious 'cock'. The only slight down side to the night was that her and Jade really dug their fingernails into Storm's back and left deep scratch marks that drew a good amount of blood. This morning Joey personally cut her and Jade's fingernails, which to their surprise was a slight turn on. The only thing saving them from ending up making love at and on the kitchen table was that they had over slept and they did not have time.

Charlie feels a poke on her shoulder and she stares at Georgia. "I can guess by the dreamily zoned out look on your face what happened after we left last night. But can you stay in the here and now please", Georgia tersely comments with Constable Deborah Kendall softly chortling having walked over to her Sergeant and Leading Senior Constable.

"Well by you being crabby, I take it you didn't get lucky", Charlie teasingly challenges, this causes Deb to laugh louder.

"As a matter of fact I did get lucky thank you", Georgia responds in aplomb manner.

"But obviously not as good as the Sarg's", Deb crackles.

"No I'm just more professional in hiding it then her when I'm at work", Georgia touts in a smart-aleck manner.

"Oh I bow to your superior professionalism Leading Senior", Charlie dryly remarks and rolls her eyes.

"So you should", Georgia skites buffing her fingernails against her chest.

"Deb I say you're going to have an interesting morning with this one", Charlie drolly responds.

"Of course, I'm very entertaining", Georgia retorts in a smartarse tone.

"Yeah as a clown", Charlie laconically utters.

"No that's Robertson", Georgia swiftly replies smirking.

"Speaking of which, has he graced us with his presents", Charlie tightly enquires.

"No he and RJ haven't arrived yet", Georgia mildly informs her.

"Who's RJ", Deb asks confused.

"Graves", Georgia succinctly answers.

"Oh", Deb murmurs.

"So I take it he is going to drag out formally handing over the Penn Graham murder case to you", Georgia gruffly remarks.

"Yeah and I think he is going to see what we can get out of Daria and Will before he does hands us the case", Charlie thoughtfully surmises.

"Speaking of which Charlie, are we going soon", Constable Patrick Avery politely interjects coming over to them.

"Yes. The sooner we apprehend Daria Hennessy the sooner we'll be back", Charlie crisply answers.

"God luck Sarg", Deb kindly wishes.

"Happy hunting Boss", Georgia lightly comments smirking at her.

"Thanks", Charlie replies smiling. "Let's go Pat", she lightly orders as she and the civilian dressed Patrick Avery walk out of the station.

* * *

><p>Over at the Bait Shop Roo and Alf walk in to hear Joey annoyingly cursing, "for fuck sake Aden you could have done that your fucking place and not here!"<p>

"I didn't need to when I was home", Aden sheepishly retort.

"Well at least you could have fucking sprayed", Joey irately growls.

"I did fucking spray", Aden defensively responds folding his arms.

"What the hell is going on here", Roo lightly demands.

"Yeah what's got your knickers in a twist Joey love", Alf gruffly question.

"Aden has stunk out the shop's toilet! It smells like twelve dozen rats crawled up his bum and died", Joey rudely exclaims.

"Surely it's not that bad", Roo lightly laughs thinking Joey is overreacting.

"No it's not. Joey just exaggerating how bad it is", Aden tersely states.

Next minute they have Marilyn rush pass them, through the shop door and outside onto the veranda. She then squawk, "oh my goodness I think I'm going to be sick!" Next thing she vomits over the railing.

Alf quickly steps outside and over to her, "love are you alright", he concernedly asks, watching helplessly as she purges herself of her breakfast.

Joey, Roo and Aden follow them out with Joey lightly rubbing Marilyn back. "God Marilyn what disagreed with you or are you pregnant", Roo question slightly perturbed by her father's housemate throwing up.

"What? No I'm not pregnant", Marilyn croaks when she finishes throwing up. "It was that awful smell coming from the toilet that caused me to come ill", she honestly answers still feeling delicate.

"So I was exaggerating how bad you stunk up the toilet, hey. Well god help us when I'm not exaggerating because that would surely mean Marilyn's death. Maybe that is how she's may die, death by Aden's lethal shit cloud stink", Joey sarcastically comments. Roo give a short laughing snorts and Marilyn softly groans.

"Mate I think you better go spray some more", Alf utters with a clearing of his throat.

"Yeah and make sure it doesn't run back inside the can yipping like a beaten dog, like the first time you sprayed", Joey huffs.

"Yeah, yeah. Flamin' nagging woman", Aden grumbles as she heads off to the toilet to deal with his stench.

"I see dad you're rubbing off on Aden", Roo laughs at his whinging comment.

"What do you mean, Ruth", Alf asks her in a defensive tone.

"Flamin' nagging woman. Isn't that one of your famous lines dad", Roo pointedly touts.

"She got you there Alf", Joey chuckles.

"Yes she does Mr Stewart", Marilyn agrees with Joey nodding her head.

"Leave off all of youse", Alf sourly growls.

"Marilyn what is this Mr Stewart rubbish? It's Alf", Roo plainly states.

"Like father like daughter and she is definitely is your daughter Alf", Joey laughs.

"What gruff and stubborn", Roo teasingly comments tongue in cheek.

"That too, but Alf is also a wonderful kind supporting friend", Marilyn caringly remarks.

"Well thanks Marilyn love", Alf uncomfortably splutters out. "I think I better go supervise Aden", he hesitantly comments before walking back inside the shop.

"God its cute seeing dad get all flustered", Roo giggles.

"His blushing is endearing", Marilyn giggles. Her facial expression sours and she remarks, "I really need to do something about this awful taste in my mouth."

"Hang on, I think I might have a minty in my bag", Roo thoughtfully comments as she looks through her shoulder bag. "Yep here ya go", she happily touts triumphantly pulling out and hand the minty to Marilyn.

"Thank you Roo", Marilyn gratefully accepts the lolly, then unwraps it and pops it into her mouth. "Mmm, much better", she dreamily utter.

"So Joey, when are we having another girls' night? Last night was a hoot", Roo keenly spouts.

"Well I'm sure Bianca will want a hen's night before her wedding in just over two weeks' time. And Charlie and Jade will be having their hen's night before our weddings in just over three weeks", Joey warmly answers.

"Aren't you and Storm having a hen's night", Roo curiously asks.

"Joey I hope you and Storm aren't going to miss out? I'm sure I could organise something for youse", Marilyn chimes in fretting.

"Thanks Marilyn, but my BGF has assured Storm and I that he has got it all sorted", Joey calmly responds touched by Marilyn's offer.

"Your BGF? What the hell is that", Roo crustily blurts out.

"It stands for best guy friend, and Aden has proclaimed himself mine. And because Storm's BGF, meaning best gal friend, will be only arriving a few days before the wedding. He has taken it upon himself to act in her stead and organise the whole buck's night out himself", Joey patiently explains.

"Well I'm sure Storm's gal friend will appreciate him doing all the organising", Marilyn assuredly states.

"Storm thinks Emily would probably come up with a totally different buck's night out then the one Aden is going to spring on us", Joey chuckles.

"As long as there is alcohol and food the men will be happy", Roo laughs.

"Well I do hope there isn't going to be any exotic dancers", Marilyn utters slightly blushing thinking about Sid being invited to the buck's night.

"Exotic dancers? Do you mean strippers", Roo gruffly enquires as she stares at Marilyn.

"Yes", Marilyn brusquely responds in discomfort.

"Well if Aden holds to tradition, then I'm sure there is going to be at least one stripper", Roo laughingly vows.

Before anything more can be said, Alf waltzes out the sliding door and announces, "the dunny is safe to enter. Although I did tell Aden he needs to see Sid and get his bowel checked out."

"He just needs to stop his gerbil running", Joey feigns displeasure before winking at Roo and Marilyn. Roo gets the reference however Alf and Marilyn do not.

"Oh ha good one", Aden sarcastically responds following Alf outside.

"What's the flamin' hell is gerbil running", Alf crabbily asks giving Joey, Roo and Aden a hard stare in turn.

"Well dad, it when people shove a length of hose up their arse and put a gerbil in the hose. And when the gerbil is inside their arse they remove the hose", Roo plainly starts to explain.

"Why in the bloody hell who someone want a gerbil in their date", Alf exclaims frowning.

"Because they get some kind of sexual pleasure", Roo honestly answers.

"From a bloody rodent trying to claw its way out of your arse", Alf guffs in dismay, with Marilyn expressing a horrified facial expression. Joey and Aden chuckling at Alf and Marilyn's reactions.

"Apparently so", Roo nonchalantly replies.

"Flamin' hell some people a cracked in the head", Alf touts in disgust, glaring at his two partners who continue to chuckle.

"I'm sure they are dad, but each to their own I say", Roo casually remarks.

"Will you two knock it off? Youse a giggling like a pair of flamin' school girls", Alf growls and glaring at his two partners.

They are then interrupted by the arrival of Leading Senior Constable Watson and Constable Kendall. "Good morning", Georgia happily addresses them as she, followed by Deb ascends the stairs to the veranda.

"Good Morning Georgia. What brings you here", Joey politely responds with mirth still affecting her voice.

"I here to talk with Will Smith", Georgia lightly answers.

"What the hell for", Alf grumpily asks.

"We just need Will to come to the station to answer a few questions in regards to Shandi Ayres, Mr Stewart", Georgia calmly replies.

"Why? Has she been reported missing", Alf gruff enquires in a suspicious manner.

"No", Georgia succinctly responds.

"Does this have anything to do with Penn Graham's murder", Roo cautiously questions.

"I can't comment on any active investigation", Georgia answers in her professionally manner. "Now please is Will Smith here or not", she firmly asks once again.

"No he's not", Alf sharply replies being fed up with police due to Detective Sergeant Robertson vigorously pursuing him for Penn's death.

"He over working with Brett, Georgia", Joey hastily intervenes seeing that Alf is becoming agitated

"Thanks Joey", Georgia gratefully comments due to her seeing Alf becoming antagonist. She and Constable Kendall then quickly leave.

"You're welcome, bye", Joey serenely remarks watching the police women leave.

Alf turns to Joey and sternly and in a chastising manner touts, "why in the flamin' hell did you tell the cops where Will is?"

"Because I could see you getting angry and that isn't going to do your health or Will any favours", Joey utter slightly worried. "And I'm sure Will is big enough to handle whatever questions Robertson asks. Especially seeing that him and Graves are leaving today", she responds in a patient manner.

"Well that's flamin' good news that, that mongrel Robertson is leaving", Alf gruffly comments.

"So does that mean the case is over", Aden enquires frown wondering what it means with the detectives leaving.

"No it means Charlie is taking over the case because the investigation has stalled due to them not finding Penn's body", Joey thoughtfully replies.

"Or Robertson not being able to bullying anyone into copping to the murder", Alf bitterly adds due to Robertson hounding him for the murder.

"Well let's hope with Robertson leaving, things will settle down and business will starts to pick up", Roo calmly comments. Joey hopes she will be right because their business has suffered due to Alf being a suspect in Penn Graham's murder.


	122. Chapter 122

Where Things Stand

Rated R

Chapter 122

Sergeant Charlie Buckton and Constable Patrick Avery pull up their police vehicle just up the road from the Sydney Lakeside Holiday Park. Charlie turns to Pat who is dressed in civvies, she calmly states, "Okay Pat here's the plan. You go have a chat to the office staff and see if you can find out where Daria is, and remember to use the name Shandi Ayres because that is the only name Will Smith knows. Then you call me and we'll go get her."

"Charlie what happens if they won't give up the info on where she is", Pat politely enquires.

"Then try and bribe them. And if they say they'll get a message to Daria, and remember to tell them you're Will Smith and that you'll meet her in the Aqua Fun Park car park but you'll only wait there for half an hour", Charlie thoughtfully directs.

"You got it Sarg", Pat crisply responds then he gets out of the police car and heads off to the caravan park office.

After nearly ten minutes, Charlie gets a phone call from Pat telling her that he had to bribe the guy at the office. He is now heading for the car park to wait for Daria, Charlie then move the police car to hide it between two dense tree and shrub covers near the car park. Next Charlie exits the vehicle and jogs over the car park and hides in the thick shrubbery that divides the parking area in two. Charlie watches Pat as he sits on a rail fence facing the water with his peeked cap pulled down to hide most of his face.

It's about twenty minutes into their wait when Daria Hennessy shows up. Charlie observe her cautiously looking around before she approaches Pat. As she draws near she tentatively calls, "Will?" Pat slowly turns around, "fuck you're not Will", she exclaims in surprise and she starts to take flight.

"Daria Hennessy stop", Pat forcefully yells as he scrambles over the rail to give chase.

As Daria bolts in the direction to the hidden police vehicle, Charlie is already sprinting after her. As Charlie draws near Daria, she crash tackles her to the ground and rolling her onto her back. As Charlie grab's Daria's hands so she can cuff her wrists, Daria screams, "get the fuck off me ya bitch!"

"Daria Hennessy I am arresting you under the suspicion of fraud. You do not have to say anything that may hurt your defence. But if you do it can be taken down in evidence and used against you. Do you understand these rights", Charlie intones in her professional manner as she handcuffs Daria wrist behind her back.

"I haven't fucking done anything wrong", Daria angrily bleats as she struggles against Charlie.

"Daria Hennessy do you understand these rights", Charlie assertively demands as she holds Daria down.

"Yes I fucking understand", Daria growls.

"Good", Charlie brusquely remarks as she gets up off Daria and starts to help her up at the same time with the assistance of Pat. They then escort Daria to their police vehicle, put her in the back of it, then they get in the front and drive back to Summer Bay.

* * *

><p>Back at the Yabbie Creek Police Station, Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson and Constable Deborah Kendall have just gotten Will Smith into interview room 1. Georgia turns on the recorder, "interview with Mr Will Smith on the 28th October 2010. Interview conducted by Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson with Constable Deborah Kendall in attendance, the time is 09:38am", she voices in her official tone. "Now Mr Smith we would like to go over your statement you made to us in regards to the night Penn Graham was murdered", Georgia informs him in her cop manner.<p>

"I don't know what else I can tell you", Will nervously utters and subconsciously picking at his left thumbnails.

"So tell me, how well do you know Shandi Ayres", Georgia calmly enquires.

"Not very well", Will briefly answers.

"But well enough to take off out of town with her on the day Penn Graham's room rug was discover soaked in blood with him missing", Georgia pointedly comments.

"We were only away for one day because we didn't want to hurt Lilly and Angelo. How the hell did we know that this Penn Graham guy had got himself killed", Will blurts out getting agitated and stops picking at his thumbnail.

"So do you often go off and leave your daughter to spend time with women you hardly know", Georgia mildly probes.

"No of course not! And anyway she was with Irene", Will exclaims in disgust.

"So you're telling us that on the night of the 15th October this year, you decided to sleep with a woman you knew was seeing someone else. Then the next morning you leave your daughter with Irene Roberts and leave Summer Bay with Shandi Ayres to go and do what exactly", Georgia firmly prompts.

"To you know, um have sex", Will mumbles uncomfortable, his eyes down castes and starts picking at his thumbnail again.

"But you told us in your previous statement that you had sex with her that night in Summer Bay. So why would you need to get out of town the next day to continue to have sex with Shandi", Georgia dryly points out.

"In the day… it's different…more…people around", Will hesitantly responds.

"I see. And was there ever a time you spent with her, that she didn't respond to you when you said her name", Georgia cautiously enquires.

"No, why", Will utters confused by that line of questioning.

"And what name do you know her by", Georgia nonchalantly asks.

"Shandi Ayres", Will replies slightly frustrated and frowning still confused by this questioning.

"I see", Georgia simply states as she jots down a note on her notepad. "Now Mr Smith in your last statement you neglected to mention that you were offered money to get rid of Penn Graham", she smoothly changes subjects.

"Look them guys were upset, and I don't blame them. That Penn guy was an arsehole, and yes I would have gladly have kick his arse out of town free of charge. But Alf told me to forget about it, so I did", Will plainly explains.

"So Shandi Ayres didn't mention to you that you should do it and she'd help you and then you'd split the money", Georgia presses.

"No", Will sharply answers.

"So the only proposition that happened that night was you asking her for sex, is that right Mr Smith", Georgia bluntly states.

"Yes…I mean no", Will stutters confused.

"Which is it, yes or no Mr Smith", Georgia coolly prods.

"Shandi asked me, not me asking her", Will answers slightly jittery.

"So it was all Shandi's idea. Even leaving town together", Georgia casually asks.

"Yes", Will automatically answers, Georgia smiles.

Before Georgia can asks any more questions, the interview is interrupted by a knock on the door. Next Detective Sergeant Robert Robertson pokes in head into the room. "A word Leading Senior Constable Watson", he calm instructs.

"Interview with Mr Will Smith suspected at 09:53am at Detective Sergeant Robert Robertson's request", Georgia sharply states unimpressed with the interruption. She then gets out of her chair and walks out of interview room 1. "You need to speak with me sir", Georgia tightly comments.

"Yes I do Leading Senior. Even though Will Smith and Daria Hennessy sex life is so fascinating I don't see how relevant it is to the case, so cut him loose", Robertson pompously demands.

"Sir I disagree. I don't think sex happened between them. And the only real true thing he said in there was it was all Shandi's idea", Georgia vehemently disagrees.

"And what idea was that Leading Senior Constable", Robertson firmly enquires hating to be challenged.

"That Shandi talked Will into going and try to run Penn out of town so they would get money from Alf, Angelo and Sid. But something went wrong and they ended up killing him. So when I asked if it was Shandi's idea, Will Smith answered yes. That was the first actually real truth he told", Georgia plainly answers.

"Leading Senior Constable you're only running this scenario due to an ex profiler who had a breakdown. I wouldn't trust anything she'd come up with and neither should you or anyone involved with this case. So cut Mr Smith loose now", Robertson commands in a stony voice, brooking no arguments.

"As you wish _**sir**_", Georgia growls, turns on her heels and walks back into the interview room to end the interview with Will Smith.

* * *

><p>Sergeant Charlie Buckton and Constable Patrick Avery lead a reluctant Daria Hennessy into the Yabbie Creek Police Station. On entering the main area Charlie sees Detective Sergeant Robertson leaning against the front desk with Constable Wendy Brown manning it. As Charlie, Pat and Daria walk up to Robertson, the detective sarcastically touts, "so this is Shandi Ayres' infamous doppelganger." On hearing her boss' voice Detective Constable Graves pokes her head out of Charlie's office door.<p>

"Fuck you! I haven't done anything, I'm innocent", Daria sneers.

"You're innocent of what exactly", Robertson mildly questions.

"Whatever the hell I'm being charged with", Daria huffs irate.

"Constable Avery can you take Miss Hennessy through to interview room 1 thanks", Charlie politely requests.

"This is police harassment! I have done anything wrong", Daria desperately bleats.

"Come along Miss Hennessy", Pat firmly states as he leads her off to the interview room.

"So Sergeant has Miss Hennessy said anything of interest or has it all been her swearing that she's innocent", Robertson nonchalantly asks. Graves has joined them at the front desk.

"Pretty much. She just kept claiming she's innocent the whole ride back", Charlie sourly answers.

"Sounded like you had a riveting trip back", Grave blandly comments rolling her eyes.

"Quite. I like the new Shandi Ayres a lot better than this imposter", Robertson brusquely utters with a smirk on his face. "Come Doogie, Charlz. Let's go see if we can get Miss Hennessy to tell us more than just her saying that she is innocent", he finishes off in a pretentious tone.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just have to get a file from my desk", Charlie tightly replies, then she walks over to her temporary desk. She grabs the file she wants and on the way to interview 1 she stops at the front desk. "Wendy where's Georgia", she asks politely.

"Her and Kendall have gone out on patrol", Wendy crisply informs her boss.

"Do you know if she and Kendall brought Will Smith into reinterview him", Charlie mildly enquires interested.

"Yes they did. But Sarg something happened because Watson was pissed off after Smith left", Wendy tells her in a concerned voice.

"Do you know what happened", Charlie asks frowning.

"Sorry Charlie, I don't", Wendy regretfully informs her.

"Okay, thanks", Charlie distractively responds wondering what had transpired to upset her partner. Charlie then walks off to the interview room to see what they can get out of Daria.

Once Charlie is seated across from Daria, she formally states for the recording, "Interview with the suspect Miss Daria Hennessy on the 28th October 2010. Sergeant Charlotte Buckton conducting the interview with detectives Sergeant Robert Robertson and Constable Rosie Graves in attendance. The time is 11:41am." Charlie briefly looks down at the folder in front of her before continuing with the interview. "Now Miss Hennessy we have brought you in on the suspicion of defrauding Shandi Ayres and John Palmer", she states in her professional tone.

"Oh please, who cares that I pretended to be John Palmer's long last daughter Shandi. I didn't hurt either one of them", Daria huffily touts.

"I don't believe Shandi Ayres or John Palmer would agree with you there. And with you taking Shandi identity you can be charged with identity theft. And by using said identity to get money from John Palmer you can be charged with fraud", Charlie honesty informs her in a serious manner.

"Now wait a minute. Looking I was just having a bit of fun. And really what harm did I do", Daria defensively back peddles.

"My just a bit fun. Identity theft, fraud, if that is just for fun I wonder what else you'd do illegally for a bit more fun Miss Hennessy", Robertson pointedly enquires. "Is there anything you might have left out in your statement in the Penn Graham murder case", he mildly asks.

"What! You want to try and pin a murder on me now, not just fraud and identity theft", Daria squawks panicked.

"No I just want to know if you omitted telling us something pertaining to the Penn Graham case", Robertson enquire unfazed. Charlie glances at him suspiciously.

"Like fucking what", Daria replies agitated.

"Like the fact that you overheard Alf Stewart, Angelo Rosetta and Sid Walker offer Will Smith money to forcibly remove Penn Graham for Summer Bay", Robertson nonchalantly touts. Charlie frowns wondering where Robertson is going with this line of questioning.

"Look yeah they did offer Will money but they decided against it because they didn't want Will to get into trouble", Daria gladly concedes that she knew that.

"But what about you Miss Hennessy, you were desperate for money", Charlie quickly asks having a feeling Robertson was trying to take over her interview.

"Please, look at me, does it look like I could forcibly remove Penn Graham from Summer Bay", Daria scoffs.

"No, but another offer was suggested which would have been right up you alley. The one that they wanted to bribe Penn into leave town. And I'm sure you would have offered your services to negotiate the terms for a fee", Charlie pointedly suggests.

"I would have but again they decide not to go with that plan because the guy was supposedly rich", Daria coolly responds.

"Well then Penn would have been your type then", Charlie tersely states.

"My type", Daria parrots slightly confused.

Charlie opens up the file in front of her and mildly states, "yes your type, according to various complaints against you from men you seduced who when you left them they were relieved of some personal items. Such as cash, phones, laptop computers and watches. Did Penn catch you trying to steal from him and things got quickly out of hand and you killed him."

"Look I never had anything to do with Penn Graham. And as for the complaints, I can't help it if guy find me attractive and that they misplaced their stuff", Daria huffs.

"Misplaced their stuff, like your ex-boyfriend Mr Rodney Nugent who seems to have misplace his kombi van. You wouldn't know anything about that would you Miss Hennessy", Charlie calmly enquires.

"No I wouldn't", Daria replies uncomfortable.

"Well Mr Nugent reported his kombi stolen, and it matches the vehicle you had towed and fixed. Which Mr Ronan the manager of 'Bayside Towing' can attest it being in your possession. And a theft of a vehicle is a serious charge", Charlie sternly comments.

"Well I know my rights and I'm not going to say another word until I get a lawyer", Daria touts irritated.

"Are you asking for a solicitor Miss Hennessy", Robertson blandly interjects.

"Yes I bloody well am", Daria angrily replies.

"So be it. Sergeant", Robertson firmly utters raising an eyebrow and tilting his head to the video recorder.

"Interview with Daria Hennessy terminated at her request for a solicitor at 11:57am", Charlie states in her professional manner. "Miss Hennessy would you like to make a phone call to your solicitor or would you like us to contact the on duty solicitor", she enquires in her cope tone.

"Can you call the on duty solicitor for me", Daria replies with frustration in her voice.

"No problem", Charlie tightly responds as she picks up her file, stands up and heads out of the interview room. As she walks out she sees Constable Pia Corelli in the corridor, "Pia can you escort Daria Hennessy to lockup please", Charlie politely requests.

"Sure thing Sarg", Pia happily answers and heads inside the interview room to retrieve Daria.

"Sergeant Buckton, a word", Robertson demands. Charlie turns around and glares at him as he stand close to her. "Why the hell did you push her into lawyering up", he growls in a low voice.

"Because you were hijacking my interview and turning it away from where I wanted to take it", Charlie quietly snaps back at him. Just then Constable Corelli walks Daria out of interview room 1.

Both Charlie and Robertson remain silent until Daria is out of hearing distance. "And where did you want to take it? Down that ridiculous road that she and Will Smith killed Penn Graham, when all the evidence points to Alf Stewart being the perpetrator of the crime", Robertson snarls in frustration.

"I concede that there is a possibility that Alf killed Penn, I'm not that blind to think otherwise, and that is who you're investigating. I'm just looking at other alternatives, so why don't you take of your blinders and concede that Will and Daria are possible suspects before you make a total arse of yourself, _**sir**_", Charlie pointedly responds in suppressed fury in her voice. "Oh and by the way with what we have got on Daria Hennessy I doubt any judge will grant her bail so at least we know where she'll be", she sardonically adds before turning around and stalking away from him.

Charlie hears Robertson gruffly comment, "not a word Doogie."

She also hears Graves sarcastic reply, "I wouldn't dream of _**having**_ my own opinion _**sir**_." Graves then follows Charlie down the corridor and out into the main area, with Charlie smirking at Graves response.

* * *

><p>Over at the 'Bait Shop', Joey is setting up the new rods that had been delivered into the rod stand when Will comes storming into the shop. On seeing Joey he thunder up to her, grabs her by the arm and spins her around holding her by her shoulders. "Did you fucking know that your fucking bitch cop girlfriend is trying to frame me for that cunt Penn Graham's murder", he screams in her face. Shocked renders Joey mute, "well did you fucking know", Will furiously yells.<p>

"No…no…I…I didn't", Joey stutters out in fright.

"Well the fucking bitch is fucking trying to pin it on me", Will savagely shouts violently shaking her.

"Let go Will, you're hurting me", Joey pleads with him and getting angry herself.

Will ignores Joey pleas, "Well I'm not going to let the fucking cunt hang it on me", he irately touts.

Joey snaps, grabs Will hips and as she growl, "Charlie's not a fucking cunt!" She then knees him hard into his scrotum. Will grunts releasing her and falls to ground cupping his balls and groans in pain. Joey then stomps on his hands which are holding his sore testicles, which causes more pain to his injured scrotum and also to his hands and penis. "And that was for putting your fucking hands on me", she exclaims livid after she stomps on his groin area.

"Joey what happened", Aden calls out worried as he runs into the shop from Marilyn's tarot room which is the side room. "I heard yelling", he adds reaching her and seeing Will rolling on the floor in pain.

"Aden get this fucking mongrel out of our shop and out of my sight before I do more than give him sore balls", Joey growls fuming, she then starts to pace.

"Come on", Aden sharply states as he starts to roughly drag Will to his feet.

"Joey I'm sorry", Will croaks knowing that he has stuffed up big time by letting his anger get the better of him.

Joey whirls around glaring at him, "I don't care you're fucking sorry! No fucking mongrel puts their hands on me or calls my fiancée` a fucking cunt and gets away with it! Fuck you Will Smith! You're fucking fired! Now get the fuck out of here", Joey infuriatedly rants.

"Come on you", Aden snarls enraged as he turns to drag Will out of the shop.

Aden and Will see Alf standing stiffly in the doorway his face showing suppressed fury. "How dare you lay a hand on Joey", he utters in calm scary voice.

"Alf I'm sorry", Will comments in a pleading voice.

"Too right you're sorry, ya flamin' mongrel", Alf angrily snaps as he takes a few step over to Will who is hunched over in pain. He grabs Will's other arm and between him and Aden they drag him out of the shop, along the veranda and down the stairs.

At the same time Storm and Roo are walking towards the 'Bait Shop' with coffees for Joey, Aden and Marilyn. On see Alf and Aden dragging Will down the stairs, Roo quickly asks in concern, "hey dad what's going on?"

"This flamin' mongrel attacked Joey", Alf answers with fury colouring his voice.

"He did what", Storm utters cold and hard. She gives Will her bleak dead cold eye stare, which makes Will involuntary shiver.

Storm steps towards Will, which causes Will to cower and Aden to step between them. "Joey's okay, but she needs calming down", he whispers calmly however he swallows hard due to Storm's death staring at Will.

Storm blinks, looks at Aden and give him a slight nod. "I suggest you stay the fuck away from Joey. Because if there is ever a next time, Aden won't be able to save your arse", Storm coldly and grimly promises him. With that she hands Aden a coffee and hurries off to find Joey.

"I'm so sorry", Will sobs as he lays on the ground.

Looking at her father and Aden, Roo can see that they are both right royally pissed off with Will. Roo steps close to her father and gently states, "Dad, Aden let me deal with Will. I think that would be for the best all round."

"Okay love", Alf concedes that Roo is right, his temper of late has got him into trouble a couple of time. Also he does not want to give Robertson anymore ammunition to come after him. "But I'm warning you Will, if you lay a finger on my daughter there won't be anywhere on this earth that will save you from me, you hear", he angrily growls.

"And I'll be right beside Alf", Aden bleakly adds. They turn and leave Will to Roo's capable hands.

"Thank you", Will gratefully utters.

"Shut it Will. I'm only doing this to keep my dad from doing something he'd regret. And also for your daughter who needs her father. Now get the fuck up and I'll drive you back to Irene's", Roo honestly touts in a harsh manner. She then sighs having to toss the coffees in the rubbish bin near them so she can help Will to her car.

* * *

><p>Inside the 'Bait Shop', Storm finds Joey pacing and mumbling, "I'll give him fucking cunt."<p>

Storm quietly walks over to Joey and stands in the way for her pacing. "Joey honey are you okay", she gently asks as her eyes rake over her lover to see if she is hurt in any way.

Joey looks up into Storm worried eyes, "no I'm fucking not okay Storm! That fucking arsehole called Charlie a fucking cunt! How fucking dare he call her that", she rants incensed. She then continues to pace again.

"Alf said Will attacked you", Storm quietly utters as she tries to let go her anger seeing that Joey does not look injured.

"The mongrel put his god damn filthy fucking hands on me", Joey tirade continues.

"Where did he put his hands on you", Storm carefully asks in her eerily calm way, as she struggles not to turn around and go punch the hell out of Will Smith.

Storm's eerie calm manner alerts Joey that her lover is close to reigning violence down on Will Smith. Joey pulls up short and gently strokes Storm's face, "no honey he only grabbed me by the shoulders", she gently answers.

Joey feels and sees a shudder go through Storm body as she releases the cold hard fury that was building inside of her. "Is that the only part of you he touched", Storm quietly asks worried.

"Yes Doc, that's the only place he touched me. But my right knee and foot touched his groin and hands", Joey calmly responds with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Good", Storm utters relieved as she draws Joey into a tight hug. "I was so scared he really hurt you", she whispers slightly upset.

"I was scared he was going to hurt me too", Joey honestly tells her lover as she hugs Storm tight. "But then he called Charlie a fucking cunt and it just made me so mad that he called her that", Joey fumes.

"And that is when you taught him some manners never to call our Charlie a fucking cunt", Storm quietly teases.

Drawing slightly out of their hug Joey smugly touts, "well I don't think he'll forget his manners around me anytime soon."

"No and neither will any guy who finds out what you did Will", Aden quips smirking, as he and Alf walk back into their shop

"Joey love I'm so sorry. I'd of never of pick Will to hurt a woman, let alone you", Alf guiltily states.

Stepping out of her and Storm embrace, Joey goes over to Alf and hugs him. "Alf you have nothing to be sorry about", Joey firmly comments. As she pulls slightly out of their hug she looks him in the eyes she adamantly states, "Will decided not to control his temper and that makes it all his fault no one else's!"

"I hear what you're saying love, but I still feel bad about it because I vouched for the rotten mongrel", Alf truthfully tells her how he feels.

"Alf he is the one who should feel bad, because it was his actions that caused this. You gave a friend a hand when he needed it. You didn't know that he was going to let you down", Joey caringly comments then hugs the man who has become a father figure to her.

"Thanks Joey love", Alf warmly responds giving her a hug.

"Alf I better let you know, Jo fired his arse", Aden blandly informs him as he leans back on the counter.

"Good", Storm emotionlessly utters folding her arms.

"I can understand that", Alf remarks agreeing with his decision.

"Yeah but I'm worried now that it will put pressure on him and he has Lily to think about", Joey comments slightly concerned now that she has calmed down.

"He should have thought about that before he came in here and put his fucking hands on you Joey", Aden responds slightly annoyed.

"I know that Ade, but it doesn't stop me from worrying about Lily and also Irene", Joey replies conflicted.

"If he hurts Irene he's dead", Aden angrily states.

"Calm down Aden, I'm sure he won't hurt Irene because Lily is with her. And she is all he's got to keep him stable at the moment", Storm rationally comments.

"I agree with Storm, he won't hurt Irene. So I think I should call her and give her the heads up about Will", Alf wearily remarks before he walks out on the veranda to give Irene a call.

"So how are you going to tell Charlie about what happened, Joey", Marilyn worriedly interjects having slipped quietly into the shop. When her and Aden heard the shouting, she frozen. After the initial shock wore off she was going to go see what happened, however she got a call from Sid and she just babble about what was happening there. So this is the first chance she's had to find out how Joey is.

"I'd say give her a couple of drinks and handcuff her to the metal staircase pole before you tell Jo", Aden dryly quips.

"I was going to say get her into the spa and tell her then. Then you can distract her if she tries to leave", Storm chuckles.

"Good suggestions", Joey thoughtfully responds.

"If you go the spa way, you better make sure Ruby and Nicole are there as well", Aden touts laughing.

"And Jade", Storm mildly adds.

"Oh great a family spa night", Joey blandly snorts.

"Joey if I was you I wouldn't wait until tonight, you know with Mrs Smart around nothing stays a secret for long", Marilyn gently advises.

"So true Marilyn", Joey groans.

"Joey are you okay", Sid Walker concernedly asks as he rushes into the shop. "Marilyn told me she thought you'd been attacked", he continues to say as she goes up to her scanning for any injuries.

"I'm fine Sid, thanks for the concern. The only one who got hurt was Will. And by now I think he might have an ice pack on his balls", Joey warmly informs him, touched by his concern for her safety.

"Why the hell did he attack you", Sid asks become cranky.

"He was ranting about the police thinking he killed Penn Graham", Joey tiredly answers. Storm can see that Joey is tired due to the adrenalin rush leaving her body drained. So she steps over to Joey and wraps an arm around her lover, which Joey reciprocates.

"Do they think he murdered Penn", Sid curiously asks.

"I have no clue", Joey wearily answers learning into Storm.

"Sorry even if I could answer that question I wouldn't be allowed to, seeing I work as the station's counsellor", Storm diplomatically replies.

"I'll be glad when is whole Penn Graham mess is over", Marilyn touts slightly mad.

"I couldn't agree more", Sid gruffly seconding that sentiment putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Amen to that", Aden concurs. "Joey you look tired, why don't you let Storm take you home. I can watch the shop by myself", he caringly recommends.

"Thanks Ade, I've got tired all of a sudden", Joey utter then deeply sighs.

"It's obviously the adrenalin rush you experience has worn off", Sid plainly tells her.

"We'll catch youse later. Come on Xena, let me take you home", Storm lovingly teases.

"I was going to call you Gabrielle but because you're taking me home I'll say take me home Argo", Joey quips back, with Aden, Marilyn and Sid laughing at her comment. Joey then shrieks when Storm sweeps her up into her arms and carries her out of the shop and up to her car. All the while Aden, Marilyn and Sid continue to laugh at their friends antics.

* * *

><p>Joey is lying on the lounge waiting for Storm to finish making them their lunch when she hears the front screen door open and close. Next she hears the quick clomping of steps as someone is hurrying down the hallway. "Joey", Charlie worriedly calls out on entering into the living area. She had, had her phone on silent since she went and apprehended Daria Hennessy so had missed Joey's call. It was not until after she had finished with Daria's interview and returned to her temporary desk that she checked her mobile. After listening to Joey's voice message asking her to come home for lunch and how flat and tired she sounded, that Charlie immediately became worried and decided to take her lunch break there and then. She would catch up with Georgia after lunch to find out how the interview with Will Smith went.<p>

"Here baby", Joey tiredly calls back and raising her hand in the air so Charlie will see it.

Rushing over to her fiancée`, she kneels downs in front of her and scan Joey for any obvious trauma as she takes her hand in one hand whilst stroking Joey's face with the other. "Are you alright? You sounded so flat and tired, what's wrong sweetheart", Charlie rambles her voice full of concern.

"I'm okay babe", Joey lovingly responds as she sits up. She learns forward and gently kisses Charlie on her lips. Then Joey pulls her onto the lounge and then crawls onto her fiancée`s lap, wrapping her arms around Charlie's neck.

Charlie smirks at Joey, "are you comfy now", she chuckles as her slides her arms around Joey's waist. "So what do you need to tell me sweetheart", Charlie asks curious now her initial concern for her fiancée` has subsided.

"Promise you'll stay calm", Joey asks worried about how Charlie will react. Charlie stiffens and her face goes all grim, because she knows now she is not going to like what Joey is about to tell her. Joey feels and see the change in her fiancée`, "Charlie as you can see I'm fine", she reassuring states.

Joey then sees Storm walk in front of them, she lifts Joey's legs and sit right beside Charlie and puts an arm around her shoulder and with her other hands she places it on Charlie's hand and gently strokes the back of her hand with her thumb. "Honey she really is fine", Storm caring utters to help Joey try and keep Charlie calm.

"Okay so what do you need to tell me", Charlie tightly asks trying to relax her body.

"Well this morning Will came into the 'Bait Shop', yelling about the police were trying to pin the murder of Penn onto him", Joey carefully starts to explain.

"He was yelling", Charlie thoughtfully asks.

"Well more like screaming at me as to why youse believe that it was him who killed Penn", Joey hesitantly clarifies.

"He was screaming at you. Is that all he did", Charlie probes in a chipped manner.

"No. He grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me", Joey tentatively answers her fiancée`.

"You never said he shook you", Storm comments unimpressed.

"I was scared if I did say he did that, one Aden would have probably beaten the hell out of him. And two when I saw that you had came to the shop, I was scared you would go and beat the shit out of him. And I didn't need you or Aden arrested, because he really didn't hurt me", Joey quickly explains reaching out and gently stroking Storm's face.

"So let me get this straight, Will Smith came into the 'Bait Shop' screaming at you, grabbed you and shook you? Is that all he did", Charlie firmly asks as she bristles with anger.

"No", Joey dejectedly sighs because this is not going how she wanted it to go.

"What else did the arsehole do to you", Charlie growls.

"Nothing, it's what I did to him", Joey wearily utters.

"Which was", Charlie questions in surprise.

"I kneed him in the balls and when he fell I stomp on his crutch", Joey blandly replies.

"What", Charlie exclaims in disbelief.

"Logan tell our Charlie what got you to knee him in the balls", Storm with mirth in her voice.

"It wasn't to get him to let go of you", Charlie responds bewildered.

"Well not really", Joey answers slightly nervous.

"Then what was the reason", Charlie enquires slightly frown.

"He called you a fucking cunt Charlie. How dare he call you that! And I wasn't going to put up with the prick calling my fiancée` that", Joey angrily rants still indignant about Will saying such a thing to her.

"I see", Charlie is stunned by Joey ferocious defence of her.

"Yes and our little firecracker here only stomped on his crutch as an afterthought about him putting his filthy hand on her", Storm chuckles.

"So you defended yourself not to stop him from screaming and shaking you, but because he called me a derogatory term? Is that the gist of it", Charlie carefully asks trying to get her head around what has just been explained to her.

"Yup, pretty much", Joey honestly answers.

"So where is Will now", Charlie enquires in terse manner.

"Roo took in back to Irene's place. And I dare say he is nursing his sore balls with an ice pack", Storm calmly replies.

"Well I think after lunch I might go and have a few words with Mr Smith about assaulting my fiancée` who is also his boss", Charlie states in a clipped manner.

"I'm not his boss anymore. I fired the arsehole", Joey firmly tells her. "But now I'm worried about Lily now that he doesn't have a job", she utters her concern.

"Lily will fine sweetheart, Irene with see to that", Charlie caringly comments, loving how compassionate Joey is after what has just happened to her.

"So babe do you really think Will murdered Penn", Joey asks uneasy.

"He is a person of interest. But so are several people", Charlie cautiously responds.

"Like Alf, Angelo and Sid", Joey dryly comments.

"Just to name a few", Charlie carefully remarks.

"So has the wanker Robertson handed over the case to you yet", Joey sourly asks, unimpressed by the man.

"No not yet. He'll probably do it by the end of the shift", Charlie laconically answers.

"Then we'll be rid of the fucked up wanker, yay", Joey sneers.

"Come have some lunch my gorgeous loves", Storm warmly utters before kissing Charlie on the cheek then picking up Joey's hand and placing a kiss on the palm of her hand.

"I thought you were going to feed me in here", Joey whines pouting.

"And if Joey is eating in here well I can't go anywhere, not with her sitting on my lap", Charlie reasons with a smirk on hr face.

"Okay your humble slave will serve you lunch in here", Storm utters rolling her eyes at them.

"Thank you slave", Joey happily chirps.

"I don't know if I've gone up in status or down. Probably down because Xena really loved Argo", Storm grumbles as she gets up to get them their lunch.

"What the hell is she talking about", Charlie asks frowning.

"It's Storm, who knows what she babbles on about", Joey cheekily touts.

"True", Charlie laughs.

"Keep that up and you two and you'll have a slave revolt on your hands", Storm warns from the kitchen.

"Love you slave", Joey coos out to her.

"We really do", Charlie chuckles in agreement.

"Yeah right", Storm sarcastically comments. "Oh I forgot to mention, Renee` has booked youse a table for 7 tonight", she mildly informs them.

"It's going to be strange just the two of us having dinner tonight", Joey lightly comments to Charlie.

"Well Ruby is right about it looking odd us not doing the whole romantic dinners for two", Charlie utters understanding where her daughter is coming from.

"Yeah she's right, but it still going to feel strange not having Doc and Jade with us", Joey states slightly dejected.

"I feel the same way sweetheart", Charlie softly agrees before kissing Joey on her pouting lips.

"And I'm sure Jade and I will feel the same whilst we are having our romantic dinner at the Diner tonight", Storm concurringly responds as she puts the plate of sandwiches down on the coffee. She then lightly kisses Joey's temple.

* * *

><p>That night Charlie and Joey walk into 'Cerulean Haven', where they are greeted by Renee`. "Joey are you okay, Aden told me what happened to you this morning", she worriedly asks.<p>

"I'm fine, Will ended up the one who was worse off", Joey reassuringly comments.

"Yeah Aden said he'd be nursing his bruised balls for a while", Renee` softly chuckles.

"And also his ears from the ear bashing Irene and Charlie gave him", Joey laughs.

"I think the look that Lily gave him hurt him the most though", Charlie sadly adds.

"I bet it did", Renee` quietly agrees. "So ladies, this way to your table", Renee` lightly finishes off.

As Joey and Charlie follow Renee` to their table they see Robertson and Graves have a meal together. Just before the end of her shift, Robertson called Charlie into her office and officially handed over the Penn Graham murder case to her. Earlier in the afternoon she had caught up with Georgia who had vented her frustration at how Robertson had shut down her interview with Will Smith just as she was sure she was about to get the truth about where and what happened with him and Daria Hennessy that night. Now that the case is hers, she is going to get Will back in again so Georgia can find out the truth about his and Daria's brief hook up.

As they walk by Robertson and Graves' table Charlie stops, "Charlz nice to see you and your lovely fiancée` out for a romantic dinner", Robertson pleasantly comments.

"Robert. It's good to see you inviting RJ out for a nice dinner", Charlie kindly greets them. Graves smiles warmly at her.

"Yes I thought I owed her this dinner", Robertson mildly states.

"Well you both have worked your arses off for the last couple of weeks. So it's a well-deserved night out. RJ you're going to make a great detective", Charlie honestly comments.

"Thanks Charlie", Grave gratefully utters.

"Charlz this dinner is an apology to young Graves here", Robertson tout in a blasé` manner.

"An apology", Charlie parrots baffled.

"Yes for letting her start her career with an unsolved case", Robertson calmly explains.

"Then let her stay and work the case with Charlie", Joey plainly suggests. Charlie turns and smiles at her for her faith in her abilities as a police officer.

"Doogie has been assigned shadow me not your beloved fiancée` Miss Collins", Robertson condescendingly retorts.

Joey bites back her response, "Charlie I'll meet you at our table", she tightly states with Charlie giving Joey's arms a quick gentle squeeze and a nod of her head. Joey then turns and leaves the police officers.

"Anyway", Graves interjects. "It's a pity we never found out who those sequins belong too", she adds to change the subject.

"Yes true. Oh and don't let me forget to show you where I put them. And you never know Charlz, maybe having observe me for this long my genius detective skills might have rubbed off on you", Robertson pompously states liking having a shot at Charlie policing abilities. This causes Charlie to grit her teeth and Graves to roll her eyes at her boss. "Charlie in all seriousness, I know you care about the folk of this town. But my leaving isn't a good thing. Someone here is a murder and without a body this case can remain unsolved for years. Do you want this murderer roaming free that long in your community", Robertson finishes off in genuine concern.

"Of course I don't. And believe me when I tell you I wish to god that Penn's body is found so we can find his killer. But body or no body I'm not going to stop looking for his killer", Charlie vehemently remarks. "Now if youse will excuse me, I have a romantic dinner date with my fiancée`. Night Robert, RJ", she brusquely adds before turning on her heels and walking away to find Joey and their able.


	123. Chapter 123

G'day Everyone, sorry this chapter is a bit late, hope you all enjoy it ;0)

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 123

Sergeant Charlie Buckton surveys the surrounding area, she observes Constable Patrick Avery and Constable Deborah Kendall setting up a perimeter of New South Wales police crime tape around her crime scene. She turns her head to see Leading Senior Constable Georgia Watson walking towards her after her initial questioning of John Palmer. As Georgia comes and stand next Charlie they both look down at the body that has been washed up on the beach. Next they both crouch down to take a better look at it, "Caucasian male, between the age of twenty five to thirty years of age and of solid build. Approximately one hundred and eighty five centimetres in height, weight approximately eighty kilograms. Hair colour, dark brown, which is short in length. Eye colour unknown due to eyes being missing", Charlie dictates to Georgia in her professional manner whilst Georgia takes notes.

"Eww, a crab just crawled out of his mouth", Georgia comments disgusted.

"Better bag it, it might have evidence inside it", Charlie calmly retorts watching it start to scurry away.

"I thought you'd say that", Georgia replies repulsed. She pulls out an evidence bag, "come here ya little bugger", she gruffly remarks.

Charlie softly chuckles at her partner as she watches her trying to bag the ghost crab. After Georgia bags it, Charlie continues, "due to skin slippage being immersed in water, his appearance is slightly distorted. Also facial features altered due to sea creatures feeding on the soft tissue", she comments in her cop tone. "His clothing is a pair of black jeans, a black zipped up material jacket, a grey t-shirt, a pair of black lace up boots and a pair of black socks", Charlie intones as she describes the clothing. "The decreased is wearing a black leather band silver rectangular face Diesel brand watch on his left wrist. And on his right wrist there is a brown leather Fossil cuff bracelet", she passively concludes. Her and Georgia rise from their crouch position however they both remain looking at the body.

"So Boss is this Penn Graham", Georgia mildly asks and glances at her partner.

"By clothes I last saw Penn wearing, this appears to be him. But we will have to wait for DNA to positively identify him", Charlie quietly answers and then looks at Georgia.

"So I take we now call Robertson? God you have thought Penn could have been more considerate and have washed up tomorrow to give us at least a couple of days without the wanker", Georgia huffily grouses however there is a mirth sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes very inconsiderate of him", Charlie chuckles. "As for calling Robertson, let's give Sam and his team a bit of time with the body and the scene before we call 'detective know it all'. It the least we can do", she add smirking.

"Yes it is", Georgia happily concurs. She looks up the beach and spies Senior Constable Samuel Davies and his forensic team walking down the beach towards them. "Charlie, Sam and his guys are coming", she contently informs her boss.

"Oh good", Charlie happily responds. She walks over to the crime scene tape, "hey Sam. I think Penn Graham has finally resurfaced", she lightly comments as his lifts the tape for him and his team.

"Hi Charlie, and that a sick pun", Sam lightly admonishes, as he ducks under the tape. "A better one would have been, he floated back into town", he chuckles.

"Youse should put them together and said Penn resurfaced and floated back into the Bay", Georgia nonchalantly quips.

"So true Watson", Sam laughs with his colleagues groaning in good nature. "So when does wonder dick and his silent suffering side kick get here", he tersely enquires.

"I haven't called him yet. So I can to give you a ten minute head start before the bush telegraph beats me in informing him of our unfortunate find", Charlie calmly replies.

"Okay you heard her, we've got what, about twenty minutes", Sam starts to say looking at Charlie who nods her head at the time frame. "Before we are potentially kicked off this site. So let be quick but also be thorough. Let's get photos of the body where it is then we need to move it to the high tide mark before the tide turns", he starts mildly barking orders.

"Oh Sam, here's some evidence that tried to scurry away", Georgia laconically touts as she hands him the crab in the evidence bag.

"Gee a present for me Watson, how thoughtful of you", Sam retorts smirking.

"I know, I'm just that kind of cop, kind, caring. Generally an all-round good helpful officer", Georgia happily boast.

"Not to mention a smartarse one as well", Charlie quips.

"Keep that up Boss and you might end up going in the surf looking for Penn's eyeballs", Georgia tartly threatens.

Charlie laughs, "Come on, let's get out of Sam's way." She and Georgia move out of the taped off crime scene and watch the forensic team do their investigation.

Ten Minutes later Charlie takes out her mobile phone calls Robertson. "Hi Robert, we have a body washed up on the beach", she informs him using her professional tone.

"Is it our wayward Mr Graham or someone else", Detective Sergeant Robertson responds in a chipper manner.

"As far as I can tell it looks like Penn Graham", Charlie cautiously replies.

"Oh good. How considerate of him to roll up on the beach before myself and Doogie had left your sleepy little town, Charlz", Robertson merrily touts.

"Yes Watson and I said something like that ourselves", Charlie sardonically states. Georgia rolls her eyes as she listen in on the conversation between her boss and Robertson.

"I bet", Robertson laughs. "Well Graves and I will be there shortly to take over", he crisply adds.

"Okay we'll see youse soon", Charlie tightly remarks and disconnects the call.

"So Charlie does that mean we're off the case", Georgia question in a slight bitter manner.

"I have no idea when it comes to him", Charlie responds slightly flustered. "Come on let see if the canvasing has yielded anything", she sighs.

"I can't see anything turning up. I'd say Penn's body has been in the water all this time", Georgia laconically comments as she and Charlie head up the beach due to them seeing the coroner coming down 'Smuggler's Track'.

"I agree", Charlie utters in concur.

* * *

><p>After arriving back at the beach crime scene, Charlie and Georgia see Detective Sergeant Robertson talking with Sam. As they duck under the crime tape they are greeted by Detective Constable Graves. "Hi ladies, Robertson said for you both to talk to me", she tensely informs them.<p>

"Cool we get to talk with the grown up not the spoilt brat", Georgia cheerfully responds. Charlie and Graves both chuckle at her comment.

"So what's got up his nose this time", Charlie mildly enquires.

"I'm quoting here, 'he doesn't want his crime scene melted because of your serious hotness and Watson's acid tongue", Graves answers disgusted in having to pass this message along.

"Well if that was the case his fucking crime scene would have already been destroyed before he got here", Georgia huffs folding her arms.

"Seriously RJ how can you work with the fucking wanker", Charlie growls in frustration.

"I only listen to every third word he says. And I go to my happy place in my head when he really gets on my damn nerves", Graves lightly replies with a small smile on her face.

"That a great way to stay sane. I think I'll try that when my boss is shitting me off", Georgia jokes poking fun at her partner.

"Keep that up and I'll swear at you using the e word", Charlie sternly retorts rising a challenging eyebrow at her second in command.

"The e word", Georgia and Graves utter in unison confused.

"Exercise", Charlie calmly answers.

"You wouldn't dare", Georgia squawks.

"Try me", Charlie seriously responds before she smirks at Georgia.

"Oh you think you're funny! Not", Georgia grouses at her with Charlie softly chuckling at her and Graves giggling at them.

"Well RJ just tell Robertson that our canvasing has yielded nothing. No one seen or heard anything. But he might think Liam Murphy maybe a possible suspect because he has a campsite close to the river which is not far from here", Charlie informs her getting back in to cop mode.

"Is Mr Murphy a viable suspect", Graves curiously asks.

"I don't believe so. But he did leave town around the time Penn was murdered and he just recently returned. And he is good mates with Romeo Smith", Charlie patiently explains.

"I see. Well he might want you to follow up that lead", Graves cautiously replies.

"So we're still on the case", Charlie hopefully inquires.

"Your guess is as good as mine Charlie", Grave truthfully answers.

"Charlz, Watson good of youse to keep your distance", Robertson mirthfully touts. "So until the coroner gives us the official version, did Mr Graham bleed out in his resort room before taking a dip in the deep blue? Or was he still alive after someone used his stomach as knife thrower's backboard then he was tossed into it", he questions out loud.

"The initial forensic reports clearly states that he exsanguinated in the resort room. Therefore he was dead when he entered the ocean", Graves factual answers.

"Charlz, your opinion", Robertson sardonically prompts.

"He died in the room and was dumped in the water. So I take it he was stabbed to death", Charlie succinctly responds.

"Well let's wait and see what the coroner has to say", Robertson calmly spouts off.

"So is Georgia and I still on the case", Charlie carefully inquires.

Robertson deeps in deep for a dramatic pause, "No I think we'll be right for now without both of your involvement", he states in a pleasant manner. He then smirks and turns around to face the dead body.

"Right", Charlie tightly responds through clenched teeth, she then suck through her teeth. "Come on Watson, the detective has everything in hand", she growls as she stalks away from the crime scene.

"Okay", Georgia lightly answers knowing her boss is pissed off. "Have fun RJ", she quietly remarks before following her partner.

"Yeah and same to you", Graves retorts with a small smile on her face before she take a deep breath and walk over to her boss.

* * *

><p>Over at the 'Bait Shop', Joey has just gotten off the phone with Charlie. She sighs, she is worried about her fiancée` due to her sounding so pissed off. She is also worried that Alf will once again be in Robertson cross hairs. Joey sighs once again and then she feels a hand on her shoulder. "What's up love", Alf gently asks.<p>

Turning to face her business partner she answers in a strained manner, "I just got off the phone with Charlie. She said the body found on the beach is probably Penn Graham."

"Yeah I just spoke with John and he said the same thing", Alf softly utters.

"So how does this make you feel", Joey caringly probes.

"Well I'd say a whole damn lot better than Penn Graham", Alf wearily responds.

"Truth, but Alf I'm sure Robertson will be coming after you again", Joey states concerned.

"Yeah I dare say the flamin' mongrel will. But love don't you worry about me, I'll be fine", Alf reassuringly replies.

"I hope so", Joey fearfully utters as she hugs him tight. "You should give Veronika a call and let know", she caringly suggests.

"Yeah good idea", Alf thoughtfully agrees.

"Dad is it true? I just heard that Penn Graham's body washed up on the beach", Roo questions alarmed as she rushes inside the 'Bait Shop'.

"Its true love", Alf answers in a resigned manner.

"Bloody hell, couldn't it have washed ashore after that fuckwit Robertson had left", Roo gruffly comments.

"Yeah, Penn always had shitty timing", Joey sarcastically touts as she lets go of Alf.

"Yes and he probably did it just to spite us", Marilyn huffs annoyed on hearing what has been said as she comes into the 'Bait Shop' from her Tarot reading area. "Oh my goodness I just spoke ill of the dead", she surprised at herself and a bit upset.

"I'm sure your spirit guides won't hold that against you Marilyn. They knew what a dead shit Penn was", Joey reassuringly states.

"Yep and the dead shit has rolled back up again into the Bay", Roo laconically touts.

"Oh we shouldn't make fun of the dead", Marilyn comments quite concerned.

"Well we'll just have to get you to do a cleansing to keep his vengeful spirit away from us Marilyn", Storm seriously remarks as she in through the sliding door to the 'Bait Shop'. Although there is a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That is a very good idea Storm. I'll get right onto that. Don't worry Mr Stewart, I'll make sure Penn's spirit leaves you alone", Marilyn babbles determined to keep Penn's nasty spirit away from her friends. She then walks out to her reading area mumbling about sage to make smudge sticks.

"What the hell", Roo squawks scratching her head at the quick turn of events.

"Thanks Doc for redirecting Marilyn's energy", Joey chuckles at Storm getting Marilyn to focus on something before she really started babbling.

"You're welcome. I just had to do that with Ruby. She called ranting about Penn's body washing up on the beach and that Robertson won't be leaving. And that meant that he'd be once again trying to pin Penn's murder on her uncle Alf", Storm calmly explains. "So I thought before I see my first client at the rehab centre I'd come here to see how youse are coping with Penn's unexpected arrival back in town", she caringly finishes off.

"We're fine, even if young Joey here is worried about me", Alf lightly responds.

"She has a right to be worried Dad and so do I. That Robertson mongrel is after your blood", Roo remarks worried.

"Let him. I know I didn't kill the rotten mongrel. So I'm not going to let Robertson get under my skin any more than he already has", Alf firmly replies.

"Good and I'll let you know I called V to give her the heads up about Penn's body showing up. She said if Robertson come at you again you are to call her straight away or she'll kick your bloody stubborn arse", Storm tightly warns.

"God I'm surrounded by a bunch of bloody harping sheilas", Alf gruffly growls.

"Who have no compunction to kick your bloody old stubborn arse", Roo rudely touts.

"I'm not flamin' well old", Alf grumpily states.

"Okay, your bloody very mature arse! Better", Roo tartly corrects.

"Yeah but not by much", Alf huffs slightly affronted. Joey and Storm chuckle at father and daughter interaction.

"Um…hi", Will timidly utters hoovering in the sliding glass door way. "Joey can I talk to you please", he tentatively asks.

"Why the flamin' hell would she want to talk to you after what you did to her", Alf harshly states stepping protectively in front of Joey.

"It's okay Alf", Joey calmly comments gently putting her hand on his shoulder as she steps around him to face Will. "I'm sure Will isn't here to try and hurt me", she pointedly states.

"No…no I'm not, I swear", Will hurriedly agrees. "I'm here to apologise. Joey I'm so sorry for how I treated you yesterday. I never should have let my anger get that out of control", he sincerely apologises. He then looks at Alf, "Alf I'm so sorry I let you down. Especially after you vouched for me to Joey and Aden to get me a job here", he sadly remarks.

"To right you let me down! But the worst ones you let down is yourself and Lily", Alf gruffly touts.

"I know that and I'm so sorry", Will honestly states.

"Will what's going on with you", Roo gently enquires seeing the stress in his face.

"I'm not coping very well with the whole Gypsy thing, and Lily missing her mother and now with that cop Robertson and Charlie thinking I have something to do with that Penn guy's murder. It just got too much for me and I took my frustration out on Joey, which I never should have done. And I'm so sorry I did", Will wearily explained, ashamed of his behaviour.

"Will does Lily know what happened yesterday", Joey curiously asks.

"Yes, she came home yesterday asking what I did to make so many people mad at me", Will truthfully answers humiliated by his action yesterday.

"And what did you tell her", Storm inquisitively probes.

"I told her, that daddy stuffed up again and that I scared and hurt Joey. And because of that I lost my job", Will answers feeling totally dejected.

"And what did Lily say when you told her that", Joey gently questions.

"She just said, 'oh daddy' and hug me. Then she told me that I'd have to come and really apologise to you because it wasn't right for me to scare and hurt you when you didn't do anything to me", Will forlornly replies.

"Smart girl", Roo admiringly blurts out.

"Yeah she is", Will comments with pride. "But I keep letting her down", he unhappily states.

"Mate, your got to sort yourself out for that little girl's sake", Alf caringly remarks.

"I know that Alf and that's why I'm came back to Summer Bay to try to do that", Will spouts out frustrated.

"Here's my card Will. I've put a time on it for this afternoon for an appointment with me. We can talk at Irene's or we go for a drive", Storm comments brooking no refusal handing him her card.

"Thanks Storm, but I don't have the money for counselling", Will utter surprised and slightly embarrassed taking Storm's card from her.

"That's okay, you can pay me by doing maintenance work around my property", Storm nonchalantly remarks.

"Okay, thanks", Will hesitantly but gratefully responds.

"Will if you keep this appointment with Storm and promise to continue with counselling, then you can have your job back", Joey cautiously states.

"Really", Will squawks stunned.

"Are you sure Joey love", Alf asks uncertain.

"Everyone deserves at second chance Alf. But Will I'm doing this mostly for Lily because that little girl deserves a father she can be proud of", Joey firmly answers.

"Thank you so much Joey. I won't let you down, I promise", Will gratefully vows.

"You better not mate or you will have me to deal with", Alf gruffly threatens.

"I promise Alf. Thanks Joey", Will happily states and expectantly pulls Joey into a quick hug.

"Right", Joey blurts out surprised by the hug. "Well you can start back tomorrow then Will", she finishes off regaining her composure.

"Okay. And thanks again, bye", Will cheerily comments as he heads off to tell Irene what has happened.

"Now I really do see why a lot of people adore you Joey. You have got such a big kind and caring heart", Roo admiringly comments.

"Thanks Roo", Joey responds pleased and blushes slightly.

"Well Joey love I will leave it up to you to explain to Aden that you've rehired Will", Alf remarks in amusement.

"Oh god, I hope he doesn't chuckle a wobbly", Joey sourly touts.

"Good luck with him love. I'm off to help Martha", Alf chuckles as he pats Joey on the shoulder as he heads off.

"Wait up dad, I'll come with you. Bye", Roo happily says following her father out of the shop.

"Well gorgeous I've got to get going but I'll see you at lunch time", Storm warmly states before giving her lover a hug and a quick kiss goodbye.

"Yeah I'll see you at the Diner, Doc", Joey calmly comments and gives Storm a smiles before watching her walk out of the 'Bait Shop'. Joey then takes her mobile out of her pocket takes a deep calming breath and phones Aden, "hi Ade…"

* * *

><p>At lunchtime, Charlie and Watson walk into the 'Diner' and up to the counter, they then see that Robertson is also having lunch here as well. They then see Colleen rush up to him and excitingly greet him, "hello detective. Is it true that it was Penn Graham's body that washed up on the beach? And that his body had been mauled by sharks? And that his eyes still had his mean glaze and he had an evil smile on his lips?"<p>

"What eyes! Those, his lips, nose and tongue had been eaten by crabs, fish and prawns", Georgia laconically murmurs as they hear Robertson tell Colleen that Penn's eyes are permanently closed. That he will never smile again and his body was not molested by sharks.

"Eww, gross! Really is that what happened to him", Leah squawks feeling nauseated.

"Let's just say he wasn't has handsome as he once was", Charlie diplomatically answers.

"Well personally I think it was an improvement", Georgia nonchalantly touts.

"You are bad Georgie", Leah laughs shaking her head.

"It's good to be bad Leah", Georgia responds with a wolfish grin on her face and winks at her.

"Anyway, what can I get you both to drinks? Because your lunch has been ordered and paid for", Leah easily changes the subject.

"Got to love having a rich friend who likes me", Georgia cheerfully quip. "Can I have an iced coffee thanks Leah", she happily adds.

"Maybe I should enlighten Storm about the true you? The sarcastic, grumpy smartarse officer I have to put up with", Charlie teases.

"Storm already knows the real me and she is still fine with who I am", Georgia retorts in a smart aleck manner.

"Well at lest you're never boring and you're good for a laugh", Leah chuckles.

"Yep the station clown", Charlie dryly comments.

"Now you're just being rude! I'm nothing like Angelo thank you very much", Georgia huffs indignant and walks away from Charlie to go out to the outside deck area where Joey, Storm, Jade, Ruby, Nicole, Aden, Renee` and Jamie are sitting.

"So would you like your usual, Charlie", Leah giggles as she watches Georgia leave.

"No I think I'll have a lemon iced tea, thanks Leah", Charlie warmly responds.

"Okay I'll bring them out in a minute", Leah kindly tells her.

"Thanks", Charlie utters smiling before heading out to join her family.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon sees Charlie is sitting at her desk when Constable Wendy Brown walks up to the desk and hands her the preliminary coroner's autopsy report into the death of the body found on the beach. Charlie thanks her junior officer and opens up the envelope containing the report and quickly reads it. Taking a deep breath, she stands up and goes and knocks on the door to her office and then walks in. Charlie walks over to her desk where Robertson is sitting, "the coroner preliminary report is in", she tightly states trying to hand it to him.<p>

"Doogie", Robertson barks.

Graves sighs, gets up and comes over to them, "thanks Sergeant", she gratefully remarks as she takes the report from Charlie.

"Well", Robertson impatiently growls.

"The coroner said that the body shows three deep knife wounds. And her initial finding is that the wounds were made by a fish filleting knife. And due to the knife severing both the abdominal aorta and the inferior vena cava, thereby causing death by exsanguination", Graves emotionlessly paraphrasing what she is reading.

"I see. So Charlz do you think we can persuade Alf, Joey and Aden to letting us examine theirs and the 'Bait Shop' fishing knives without us having to get a warrant", Robertson smugly enquires.

"I don't know. You'll just have to go and asks them", Charlie honestly answers.

"True. We'll have to go and talk with them tomorrow", Robertson jovially touts.

"We'll if you don't need me for anything else, I'm going to knock off for the day", Charlie plainly states and starts heading for the door.

"Charlz I don't have to remind you that this is an active investigation so every officer in the station cannot discuss any finding with anyone who is not attached to the station", Robertson condescendingly points out.

Turning around and glaring at him, Charlie responds annoyed, "I don't need you pointing out what the procedure are in regards to police investigations! Just because Joey is my fiancée` doesn't mean I would disobey procedures especially in a murder investigation!" With that Charlie storms out of her office. She goes to her desk and quickly grabs her wallet, keys and duty vest and stalks out of the station. Her officers watch on, silently praying that Robertson solves the murder soon so that he can return to Sydney and be out of their hair.

* * *

><p>Charlie wearily walks into the lounge room of her, Joey, Storm and Jade's beachside home and sits down on the arm of their corner lounge. She then drapes her police duty vest over the back of the lounge before learning down undoing her boots and removing them and her work socks. Sitting back up, Charlie takes notices to the singing coming from her and Joey's bedroom. Curious, Charlie stands up and walks over and into the bedroom, where a gorgeous sight greets her, a naked singing Joey.<p>

Joey who has just walked out of the ensuite singing, looking at the bed and thinking naughty thoughts especially with the song she is singing. Joey really gets into the chorus, "Do it now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Do it again now

You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals

So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel

Gettin' horny now."

Charlie laughs and silently slips up from behind wrapping her arms around her fiancée`. Joey screams in fright, "fuck!" Turning around in Charlie's wraps, she sees it is her fiancée` who has snuck up on her. "Fuck ya Charlie! You scared the fuck out of me", she grouses at Charlie in admonished tone.

"God I hope not", Charlie teases in a seductive voice as she pulls Joey to her.

"Hope not what", Joey questions slightly confused as she tries to calm her heart rate down as she places her arms around neck.

"Scared the fuck out of you", Charlie sexily whispering in Joey's ear before she suck on her earlobe. This elicits a moan of pleasure from her fiancée`, she then murmurs, "because I really want you to fuck me." This causes Joey to whimper, "do you want to fuck me sweetheart", Charlie sweetly asks before licking down to Joey's neck to her pulse point then sucking on it.

"Oh fuck yes", Joey breathily croaks and thrusting her hips into Charlie.

"Good", Charlie utters drawing her mouth away from Joey's neck. Next she captures Joey's lips and kisses her deeply whilst her hands ghosts up the sides of her fiancée` before she slides them across to cups Joey's perk breasts. Charlie then starts to gently knead them before lightly stroking her thumbs over the top of Joey's hardening nipples. "Fuck I want you to fuck me", she hungrily states after breaking their heated kiss.

Joey's dexterous fingers quickly has Charlie's police shirt pulled out and undone. Next she they find their way to the belt of Charlie's trousers and swiftly undoes it, as she kisses licks and sucks on Charlie slender tasty neck. From there Joey unbuttons Charlie's trousers and pulls on the sides of them so with gravity's help, they slide down her fiancée`s toned long legs, all the while Charlie is still teasing Joey's hard nipples.

Joey slides her hands up the front of Charlie's wonderful toned body until her hands greet Charlie's sports bra clad breasts. Joey cups them, then kneads them and brushes her thumbs over Charlie's growing nipples, which draws moans from her. Joey then gives Charlie a searing deep passionate kiss whilst her hands slides to Charlie's back so she can undo her bra. Once it is undone Joey slides her hands back around to the front of Charlie and goes under her bra so she can feel and tease her fiancée`s naked breasts. Charlie tears her mouth from Joey's groaning, "oh fuck yes."

Next Joey moves her hands from Charlie beautiful breasts so she can slide Charlie's police shirt from her body and drops it on the floor. Charlie's bra quickly follows the way of her shirt where once again Joey attacks her fiancé`s tender neck. Joey lets her hands freely roams Charlie sexy body before she slowly starts to kiss her way down said sexy body. Joey makes stops at Charlie's breasts to kiss, lick and suck on her hard sensitive nipples before kissing, licking and sucking down to Charlie's tone stomach. Joey tongues Charlie's belly button before continuing down to the top of her sports undies. Next, she teases Charlie by lightly stroking the top of her undies with her fingertips, before she softly brushes her fingertips up Charlie's inner thighs and continuing over the fabric up between her legs. Charlie head drops forwards and she runs her fingers through Joey's soft silky hair and arching her hips into Joey's face. Joey kisses and swirls the tip of her tongue just above the waist band of Charlie's undies, as one of her hand's caresses Charlie's bum, whilst her other hand strokes Charlie's honey pot through the material. "Fuck Joey, take them off", Charlie begs.

Joey quickly removes Charlie's undies and runs her tongue up between the folds of Charlie's honey pot, discovering just how wet she is. Joey then gently sucks on Charlie throbbing hidden jewel causing Charlie to moan, "oh fuck sweetheart!" Charlie then tugs on Joey's hair, wanting her to stand up. Joey compiles kissing her way up to Charlie's breasts and takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks, with the tip of her tongue stroking the top of it at the same time. While her mouth savours Charlie's left nipple, her left hand expertly administers sensual caresses to Charlie's right nipple, whilst the fingers of her right hand begins an unhurried stroking of Charlie's clit. Charlie's hips begin to rock with increasing intensity under Joey's magical dexterous fingers.

Charlie them sudden steps away leaving Joey confused, "baby I thought you wanted me to fuck you", she utters bewildered.

"I do sweetheart", Charlie reassuringly replies as she walks over to the bedside table and takes out the 'Feeldoe Stout' dildo. Joey's eyes open slightly wider due to Charlie and Jade mainly getting Storm to fuck them with this dildo. The dildo is thicker than the ones they usually use, and it is usually used when Charlie and Jade want to be fucked hard and a bit rough. "Please Joey", she softly begs.

"Charlie I will fuck you hard, but not rough, okay", Joey plainly tells her.

"That's fine with me sweetheart", Charlie warmly responds as she moves to stand in front of her fiancée`. Next Charlie kneels down in front of Joey and softly kisses her toned stomach she feels Joey tense up. Charlie brings her mouth to Joey's honey pot and spreads her folds open with her fingers and with the tip of her tongue. Charlie slowly licks Joey from bottom of her moist honey pot up to her engorged clit.

Charlie then takes Joey's hard gem into her warm mouth as suck on it, "oh fuck Charlie", Joey cries out in pleasure as her hands holds Charlie's head to her.

Charlie first slips one finger inside Joey, and then another quickly follows. She gently thrusting in and out of Joey opening her up so she can insert the pony end of the dildo into Joey without causing too much discomfort. Once she feels that Joey is ready, Charlie removes her fingers, adds some lubrication to the pony end of the dildo and gently inserts it into Joey who groans out a small grunt. Charlie then lightly tugs on it drawing a moan from her fiancée`. Next Joey pulls Charlie to her feet, capture her lips in a deep kiss and walks Charlie to the end of the bed.

Once they reach the end over the bed they both climb onto it and Joey moves her hands lightly strokes Charlie's nipples, feeling them become as hard as diamonds. Joey then slides her right hand down Charlie's tan toned body to reach between her legs. Joey can feel that Charlie is very wet and ready. Joey takes the bottle of lubricant from pours some over 'her cock'. Joey quietly commands, "honey sit on her knees.

Charlie moves to the middle of the bed and sits on her knees. Joey shifts to position herself behind Charlie. Joey gently whispers, "babe open your legs wider and lift up."

Charlie does what Joey asks and she feels one of Joey's hand on her hip. Joey guides the head of 'her cock' into Charlie's slicking opening. She slowly slides it in with Charlie carefully moving backwards adjusting to the thickness of the dildo to come to rest on Joey's thighs. They remain like this for a moment with Joey softly kissing Charlie's neck and putting her other hand on Charlie other hip. Joey softly utters, "take your time babe. Give yourself a good fuck."

Charlie leans slightly forward feeling it slide out, then Joey pulls Charlie back down again. Back and forwards, up and down, Charlie increases the tempo. Moaning and panting, Charlie is being swept away, especially with Joey's hands softly caressing her neck and clit. Charlie has lost all sense of time, she feels herself reaching the plateau, and then she feels Joey shift their position. She is now on her hands and knee with Joey holding her hips slowly thrusting her hips, 'her cock' sliding in and out easily. In a few moments, Charlie starts to match pace with her lover. Joey then starts thrusts faster and harder into Charlie, the forceful rhythm has Charlie's breasts swinging and loud slapping has her arse connects with Joey's hips.

Both of them moaning and panting loudly, and soon they are both coated in sweat. Then all of a sudden, Charlie grips tight to the quilt and her back stiffly arches as they both cry out as one as their orgasms rip through the both of them with such power that Charlie can feel Joey's pleasure deep inside her. Joey keeps fucking Charlie through it to make the orgasms last longer. With one last shudder, Joey lowers them to the bed and rolls them onto their sides, her 'cock' still buried inside Charlie. Carefully and gently she withdraws her 'cock' out of Charlie, who slightly whimpers at the loss. Joey softly kisses Charlie shoulder and snuggles close to her with her right hand gently stroking Charlie's stomach. "Love you babe", Joey happily states,

"Love you too sweetheart", Charlie breathily responds and rubbing up the outside of Joey's thigh.

"God youse are so fuck hot", Jade purrs as crawl naked onto the bed after having rid herself of her clothes watching Joey fuck Charlie.

Both Charlie and Joey slight jump startle by Jades sudden presence. "Fuck Jade", Joey growls in fright.

"Ooo yes please", Jade impishly coos as she rolls Joey onto her back with Charlie turning over onto her other side. "Oh my, you're using blackie", she shivers as she straddles Joey's legs and learns forward and runs her tongue over the top of Joey's 'cock', before engulfing it into her mouth.

"Oh fuck", Joey moans as Jade sucks on her 'cock'. Charlie giggles and leans in and give Joey a passionate kiss.

Jade stop her administration to Joey's 'cock', sits up and moves up to Joey's thighs. "Charlie", she says in a slightly commanding voices as she take Charlie's hand and tugs on it. Charlie breaks her kiss with Joey and looks up at Jade, "kiss me", she firmly demands. Charlie sits up and moves to Jade and captures her lips, Charlie brushes the tip of her tongue across Jade's lips, barely touching them. Jade allows Charlie's tongue to enter and slowly caress the inside of her mouth. Jade's tongue in the meanwhile lightly teases Charlie's tongue until lust hit them hard sending their tongues into over drive.

They each moan into the other mouth, and then they end the kiss breathing hard. Charlie smiles at Jade then devours Jade's mouth in a searing deep sensual kiss. Charlie's tongue swirls inside Jade's moist warm mouth. Her hands are now lightly stroking Jade's hips, causing Jade to shiver with desire. Drawing out of the kiss, Jade hands Charlie the bottle of lubrication she found at the end of the bed. Charlie undoes the lid and drizzle it into her hand, then she slowly strokes her hand up and down Joey's dark member causing Joey to take in a sharp hiss as the ridged portion of the dildo rubs against her clit. Next Charlie drizzles some more into her hand then she cups Jade's moist honey pot combining the liquids.

Jade then starts to run her wet honey pot up and down against Joey slick member before, with Charlie help holding Joey's 'cock', rising up and slowly impaling herself onto it. When she has reached the bottom of Joey's shaft, she takes a moment to adjust to the thickness. Joey places her hand on Jade's hips and they slowly start to roll their hips. It does not take long for them to get in sync with Jade leaning back and placing her hands on Joey's thighs.

Charlie bits her lip as she watches her lovers fuck, she then moves from Joey's side to straddling her head. "Oh fuck yes", Joey groans in delight as Charlie lowers herself on to Joey eager mouth. Charlie feels hands on her shoulders pulling her to lean back, which she complies. Next Jade's hand are cupping her breasts kisses Charlie's neck and then she gently squeezes her breasts. Charlie arches back into Jade, causing her breasts to push into Jade's hands. Jade slides her hands over Charlie's breasts, feeling her nipples respond by hardening. Jade runs the tip of her tongue around the edge of Charlie's ear, then softly sucking on her earlobe. Charlie turns her head and captures Jade's lips. Charlie lightly brushes the tip of her tongue across Jade's lips; she allows Charlie's tongue to enter her mouth. Charlie's tongue brings surges of desire and keenly specific heat between Jade's legs, lubricating Joey's 'cock' more.

Joey shifts her hands from Jade's hips, her left hand moving to Jade's throbbing clit and her right arms to wrap over Charlie's thigh so her right hand fingers can teases Charlie's hard jewel. As Jade slides up and down on Joey's hard 'cock', Charlie is riding Joey's stiff moving tongue. Adding Joey's dextrous fingers stimulating her lovers' clits, with Joey clits getting massaged by the ribbed area, it does not take long for them to reach the edge. They hurtle over it as their orgasms crash over them, each screaming their release.

Charlie carefully rolls off Joey's face and flopping down on her back panting loudly. Jade eases herself off Joey's 'cock' and slides to her in between Joey and Charlie breathing heavily. For a while the only sound in the room is loud breathing, then Joey yelps in surprise as she feels herself being drag to the end of the bed. Quickly looking up, the three women see Storm sliding Joey to the end of the bed. When Joey reaches the end of the bed, a nude Storm is kneel between her legs, she sharply scolds, "fuck Doc, you scared the fuck out of me."

"Oh I can't do that, I'd prefer to lick the fuck out of you", Storm huskily states. With that she carefully removes the 'Feeldoe Stout' from out of Joey. After removing it she hands it off to Jade, who lays across Charlie and puts it on top of the bedside table. Next Storm softly kisses Joey's lips whilst her hands lightly strokes the front of Joey's body. Then she kiss down Joey's body until her mouth reaches between Joey's breasts. With Storm's position between her legs, Joey could wrap her legs around her back.

While running her the tip of her tongue across Joey's left nipples, they start to rock, with Storm's ripped stomach muscles rubbing on Joey' sensitive vibrating clit. Joey moans loud as Storm takes her now harden nipple into her mouth, sucks, and flicks it with her tongue. Storm moves her left hand down to Joey's right breast and cups and gently squeezes it. She takes Joey's nipple between her thumb and finger gently rolls it. Joey arches into Storm's mouth and hand, "oh fuck Doc, don't stop", she breathlessly calls out.

Storm moves her mouth to Joey's right nipple to administer the same treatment she had just gave the left nipple. While moving her left hand up to Joey's shoulder and bringing her right hand down to stroke left nipple. Joey holds Storms head to her breast, and runs her hands through her short hair causing Storm to moan, "oh fuck Doc that feels so good", Joey utters breathing through her pleasure.

Storm slowly kisses and licks down Joey's body, "god you smell and taste so good honey", Storm states her husky voice shaky with lust.

Storm sucks licks and kisses around Joey belly button, causing Joey to hold her head there for a while and moan her desire. Storms hands work in unison to strokes knead and twist Joey's breasts and nipples. Storm lowers her head to between Joey's legs and kisses, licks and nibbles her inner thighs, "fuck Storm stop teasing me", Joey hissed as she grabs Storm's head and thrusts her hips into mouth. Storm chuckles and kisses Joey's honeyt pot like she kisses Joey's mouth. Storm's mouth sealing over Joey's honey pot lips, her tongue exploring, tasting and stroking. "Oh, my fucking god Storm", Joey cries out rocking her hips faster.

Storm then slowly circles her opening with the tip of her tongue, "oh Logan, god you're so wet", Storm's voice ragged with desire.

Joey pulls her head harder to her as she rocks her hip to her mouth, "please fuck me Storm", Joey pleads in desperation.

Storm slides her left hand down Joey's body until it is on her honey pot. Slowly her fingers spread Joey's folds open, "oh my, so fucking beautiful", Storm hungrily whispers and with that she circles Joey's clit with her tongue.

"Oh fuck Storm", Joey shrieks arching into her. Flicking her clit with her tongue Storm quickens the pace matching the stroking of her nipple to the same pace, as Joey chants ohs. Then Storm takes her tongue off her clit to replace it with a fingertip while she thrusts in tongue deep inside Joey. Storm then strokes circles and explores Joey's wonderful moist warm silky cave. Arching again Joey cries out again "oh fuck yes".

Storm slides in and out of her, quicken the pace, sensing Joey is close to the edge, she stops. "Fuck Doc please", Joey begs.

"Patience honey", Storm whisper as she stands and take hold of her lover and moves her up the bed. Next Storm lays them down and slowly and carefully slides her 'Realdoe Feeldoe' inside Joey slick wet honey hot, Storm does not want to hurt her unduly. Joey moans quietly, moving her hips with Storm so that they are sliding into each other. Storm alternates between thrusting and rolling her hips, knowing what movements are more pleasurable to Joey and what make her moan the loudest. Gliding into Joey, Storm thrusts into her with deep, slow strokes as thin layer of sweat coats both of their bodies. Storm groans in delight as she feels Joey responding to her stroking. Storm then starts to pump faster into Joey, this draws a "oh fuck yes", from Joey.

Storm slips a hand between her legs and turns on the bullet massager. This causes a shudder in her, as she feels her muscles beginning to tighten. She is now moving close to the edge of her orgasm. Joey begins to feel her own orgasm nearing the edge again, due to Storm's wonderful penetration and the extra stimuli from the vibrating massager. Joey grips Storm's bum in a desperate bid to thrust harder and faster along Storm's 'cock'. "Oh god I'm close. Please Storm faster", Joey pantingly begs. This causes both of them to start moaning in pleasure as both of them arch their backs as their muscles begin to contract.

Joey feels Storm's hips move faster into her. "Oh fuck yes", Joey groans due to Storm's clit now rubbing against her clit. Storm's back arches causing Joey releases a loud cry as her hands slide up Storm's back to grip her shoulders hard. Storm thrust faster, slamming her hips forward eliciting moans from Joey and they in turn, turn her on more. Storm's thrust become deeper, harder, and more desperate as she draws close to her orgasm. "Doc now", Joey breathlessly screams, as her orgasm rockets through her.

This cause Storm to topple over the edge into her own ecstasy crying out, "oh fuck yes Logan". Storm then gently lies then both on the bed to catch their breath. "Love you", she huskily whispers.

"Love you too, Doc", Joey breathily murmurs before she captures Storm's lips giving her a deep kiss.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Jade sit up and watch as Storm, kneel at the end of the bed starts to kiss, touch and play with Joey's breasts. Jade move to kneel behind Charlie and slowly glides her hands up and down Charlie's sides. She then slides her hands up Charlie's silky skin back. Whilst Jade does that, she licks, sucks, nips and kisses Charlie neck, causing her to moans. Jade captures Charlie's lips and passionately French kisses her. Whilst kissing Charlie, Jade runs her hands to Charlie front, and cups her wonderful breasts. Charlie arches her body pushing her breasts further into Jade's hands.

Jade's palms slide across Charlie's nipples making them harden even more, Jade, then lightly with her fingertips strokes down Charlie's abdomen causing her to moan into their kiss. Jade then returns to kneading Charlie's breasts before sliding her fingertips down Charlie's torso once again. When Jade's fingertips reaches the top of Charlie honey pot she teases her by lightly stroking it before she softly brushes her fingertips up Charlie's inner thighs. Charlie leans back into Jade, her head drops backwards, she grips Jade's hips and arching her hips forward. Jade kisses and swirls the tip of her tongue over Charlie's neck and shoulder. As one of her hand's caresses Charlie's breasts, whilst her other hand strokes Charlie's honey pot. "Fuck Jade", Charlie growls in pleasure.

Jade then stops and moves to the side of Charlie, "Charlie babe, lay down", she softly instructs.

When Charlie has laid down on the bed, Jade straddles Charlie's head and facing Charlie's feet. Next she slowly lowers her wet hot honey pot on to Charlie's hungry mouth. Then she lays on top of Charlie placing her head between Charlie bent legs so she can lick her lover out. They both moan in delight as they starts to tease each other's clit. Charlie moves her mouths so she can softly kiss Jade's inner thighs, which causes Jade's legs open wider in response. Charlie mouth returns to gently covers Jade's clit once again. She gently sucks on Jade's engorged bud while the fingertips of both her hand strokes up and down Jade's inner thigh.

Jade's body is going into overload from the wonderful sensations Charlie mouth and fingertips are causing. She moans in delight as Charlie plunges her tongue deep inside her. Jade can feel her orgasm rising in her, "Charlie faster", she pantingly pleas, her hips thrusting quicker.

Charlie withdraws her tongue causing Jade whimpers. Charlie replaces her tongue with two fingers and flicks Jade's clit with her tongue causing Jade to cry out into Charlie honey pot, eliciting a moan from Charlie. Her fingers thrust and flutter inside Jade while her lips and tongue suck and lick Jade's responsive clit. Charlie's left fingertips softly stroke Jade's bum helping to bring Jade to a mind blowing, body shaking orgasm. Jade arches into Charlie's hand and mouth as she comes screaming Charlie's name. Charlie draws her mouth away from Jade's clit as she removes her fingers from inside of Jade.

Whilst Charlie is pleasuring Jade, Jade licks up through the folds of Charlie honey pot causing Charlie to arch into her mouth, crying out "oh fuck". Charlie hips start to undulate as Jade to lick and explore even inch of her, Charlie squawks "oh god Jade, yes".

Jade is relishing Charlie's unique taste and marvelling how wet she is. "God you are so wet and you taste so fucking good", Jade purrs.

Jade strokes Charlie engorged clit making Charlie arch again into her mouth and her hips rocking became more frantic. "Fuck I don't think I can take much more", Charlie growls through gritted teeth. Jade increases her stroking, listening to Charlie's oh fucks becoming louder and more of them. She then slides in tongue into Charlie's opening circling and stroking inside her. Jade rubs Charlie's clit her fingertips while stimulating her g spot with her tongue. Jade feels Charlie's inner muscle spasm her body stiffen as her orgasm washes through like a tidal wave with Charlie screaming "fuck yes Jade".

After the waves of their orgasms subsides, Jade roll off Charlie each telling each other that they love them. Then they hear Joey and Storm scream out their ecstasy. Next both of them are being gently kissed by their fiancée`s, who then swap to kiss their lover. Joey then pops up on her elbow looking at the other naked women and cheekily comments, "well we better get dressed before our Ruby comes in for tea catching us naked and complaining that we are all nothing but a bunch of nymphos." This causes the other women to chuckle and giggle knowing that is what Ruby would whinge.


	124. Chapter 124

_G'day All, Safesam a bit quicker update as requested ;0) Please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 124

As dawn rises it finds a silk robed Charlie is sitting out on the upstairs veranda just outside of Storm and Jade's bedroom drinking a cup of coffee. As she stares out over the rain clouded ocean she is joined by microfiber robed Storm. She sits down on the seat which a small outdoor table is between that seat and Charlie's seat. "So honey, what's playing on your mind to have you up so early", Storm quietly asks.

"I could ask you the same question", Charlie lightly counters as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"Well it's you who has me up so early. So what's going on with you Charlie", Storm gently presses.

"What's going on with me is what's going to happen later this morning and I can't say anything because it's in regards to an active police investigation", Charlie tersely answers.

"I see. But you do know that you can talk to me because I am attached to your station as its counsellor", Storm kindly reminds her.

"Yeah and Robertson knows that and wanted me to remind you of that", Charlie bitterly responds.

"So I take it he is going to question Alf today and he reminded you that can't say anything to Joey", Storm logically deduces.

"Yeah probably. And that due to Penn being stable by a fish filleting knife he is going to see if he can get them to agree to hand over the fishing knives without a warrant", Charlie tightly states.

"I see. Well if V was here she'd say good luck with that happening. But with Joey I'd say she will let Alf answer that request. And I'd say he'll say yes because they have nothing to hide", Storm reasons.

"True. But I hate how it is going to upset Joey and especially how I can't forewarn her", Charlie miserably comment.

"I know it sucks Charlie, but that is a part of your job and I'm sure Joey will understand", Storm supportively responds.

"Yeah I know, but it still doesn't make me feel any better", Charlie glumly states.

"No it doesn't, but we can point Joey and Jade in the direction of Robertson and have them get up him instead of us", Storm cheekily comments.

"Well he is in charge of this investigation", Charlie replies starting to feel a bit better.

"And we have to follow his orders", Storm remarks smirking.

"So true", Charlie responds smiling. Then her smile fades, "but I still hate not being able to say anything to Joey", she sadly adds.

"Me too honey", Storm quietly concurs. "So are you and Georgia on or off the investigation", she redirects their conversation.

"We're off the investigation, but we're going to keep looking into Daria Hennessy to see if she had any connection to Penn. Because we can't see her passing up the opportunity of trying to get money from brokering a deal to get Penn out of town. Either by bribing him out of town or having Will forcefully removing him from town", Charlie firmly informs her.

"So you think something went wrong with the negotiations and Penn end up being stabbed to death in his room", Storm thoughtfully questions.

"That's what Georgia and I believed happened", Charlie honestly answers.

"So who did the stabbing, Daria or Will? And if that is the case, you're going to need physical evidence to put them in that room. Do you have any", Storm asks intrigued.

"We haven't decided yet who we think stabbed him, we're waiting on the M.E's full findings. As for physical evidence, well we do have the sequins so we want to get a warrant to search Daria's caravan and check if she has anything with sequins on it", Charlie honestly responds.

"Be careful Charlie, all you're investigating her for is fraud and stolen vehicle charges. So why would you be looking at her clothes", Storm cautions.

"Well we'll need to check her draws for the rent receipt or the kombi's rego papers", Charlie smugly answers.

"So true", Storm chuckles.

They are then interrupted by a slightly worried Joey, "hey lovers is everything okay?"

"Yes sweetheart. Storm and I were just talking about the case Georgia and I are working on at the moment", Charlie reassuringly answers.

Joey moves to her fiancée` and sits on her lap. "Okay good. So is the case Penn's murder", Joey quietly asks.

"No, Georgia and I are off that case. We're investigating Daria Hennessy in relation to fraud and stealing the kombi", Charlie calmly tells her as she wraps her arms around Joey's waist.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like her, and it wasn't just that she cheated on Angelo with Will and flirted with most guys. She just gave off a horrible vibe", Joey explains her feelings as she snuggles into Charlie putting her head into the crook of Charlie's neck.

"A horrible vibe? Sweetheart you've been spending too much time with Marilyn", Charlie teases.

"I can't help it that I can't explain it any better than that", Joey gruffly responds.

"The police call it a gut feeling", Storm calmly informs her.

"Well my gut feeling tells me that it's time for Charlie and me to get dressed into our jogging clothes and hit the street", Jade laconically interrupts them learning against the bay door frame.

"Yeah it's that time in the morning", Charlie reluctantly agrees.

"Mmm and it's also that time in the morning for Storm to do her naked Tai chi in the bedroom and for me to watch", Joey gloats.

"No not this morning, you're going to be joining me in doing naked Tai chi", Storm corrects.

"Hey Charlie do you want to cancel out morning jog to lay on the bed watching our fiancée`s". Jade mischievously asks.

"I think that sounds like a good idea", Charlie heartily agrees. "Come on sweetheart show me you moves", she happily quips as she gets them both up.

"Yeah Stormy show me your style", Jade purrs taking her fiancée`s hand and pulls her back inside once Storm is standing.

"It will be my pleasure", Storm utter in a huskier voice as she lets Jade drag her back into the bedroom.

For the next half an hour both Charlie and Jade drool over their fiancée`s as they perform their Tai chi in the nude before they end up sharing some morning glory.

* * *

><p>As Joey and Alf set up for the day, Joey tells him about how Ruby was whinging about helping to clean up rubbish around the Bay. However what mostly pissed her off is that Nicole didn't have to help due to Year 12 are still doing their Higher School Certificate, and also it is Saturday not even a school day. Alf laughs at Ruby's indignation, "well she does have a point, today isn't a school day."<p>

"Yeah and to top off her morning it looks like it is going to rain. Her hair will be even more unruly than it usually is", Joey giggles.

"Poor Rubes having to tame that mess after she finished with their emu parade", Alf comments still with laughter in his voice.

Just as Joey and Alf finish up and are walking up the steps and onto the veranda, they see a guy in his early twenty's waiting for them with a broken rod in his hands. "Give us a couple of secs mate and we'll help you out", Alf kindly greets the young man.

"No probs", the young man happily replies.

As Joey starts to open up the 'Bait Shop', a voice which Joey and Alf did not want to hear greets them. "Morning Alf, Joey, you wouldn't know who we found dead yesterday washed up on the beach", Robertson cheerily remarks.

"Of course we do. It's all over flamin' town yesterday that Penn's body washed ashore", gruffly responds.

"I'll think I'll come back later", the young man nervously comments as he quickly leaves.

"Great you just scared off a custom", Joey growls unhappily.

"Oops. But you are right Mr Graham did us the courtesy of returning so we can solve his murder. So for guessing right, Doogie tell them what they have won", Robertson merrily rambles.

"Mr Stewart, Miss Collins were need to have access to your business accounts for the last year and various items from your shop", Graves inform them in her professional manner.

"Hang on a minute, don't youse need a warrant", Joey sternly enquires.

"Well we thought if we asked you both really nicely we wouldn't have to upset a magistrate on a weekend to get a warrant", Robertson smarmily replies. "And also I wouldn't have to leave Graves here to watch the shop to make sure youse didn't try to hide any, whilst having to track down a magistrate to get said warrant", he sycophantically finishes off.

"God grief. Well we don't have anything to flamin' well hide, do we Joey love", Alf calmly states.

"No we don't", Joey curtly responds. "Come on let's get this over with quick so youse don't scare anymore of our customers away", she firmly states as she unlocks and opens the sliding door to the shop and walks in.

After they are all inside the shop, Joey watches as the two detectives take into their possession a variety of fishing knives. As Alf went and photocopied them the business accounts for the last year. "By the way, we will need to take with us your personal fishing knives to get them checked out", Robertson nonchalantly states.

"Fine, but you'll have to wait until five this afternoon because Aden and Brett have taken out a charter and my knives are on the boat", Joey tightly informs him.

"That's okay, I'll send Graves here to pick them up", Robertson happily retorts. "How about you Alf, are yours on the boat as well", he quizzes with a smirk on his face.

"No, they're in the cleaning room. I'll them", Alf goes outside and unlocks a door to the cleaning room which houses not just cleaning equipment and chemicals but also dirty fishing rags and broken fishing equipment and equipment to fixing fishing equipment. Alf then comes back in and hands his knives over to Detective Constable Graves.

After the detectives have what they want, Joey pulls in mobile phone out of her work shorts pocket and hit 1 one her speed dial. "Hello sweetheart", Charlie lovingly greets.

"Don't hello sweetheart me! Why the fuck didn't you give me the heads up about Robertson coming here to get samples of knives we sell and our personal knives and also them wanting to see our business accounts", Joey rants annoyed.

"Joey I'm sorry but I'm not allow to mention anything in regards to any active investigation. But it didn't mean that I didn't want to tell you, I did, I just couldn't", Charlie sincerely answers.

"This really suck Charlie. Robertson is going to go after Alf again for Penn's murder! And the fucking arsehole is going to scare customers away with him focusing on just Alf. They already scare away one customer this morning", Joey angrily vents.

"Yes I know it sucks sweetheart. And if there was anything I could do to get him to focus on someone else I would", Charlie honestly tells her.

"Yeah I know you would", Joey softly sighs. "Honey I'm sorry I yelled at you, I know this isn't your fault", she wearily apologises.

"That's okay Joey, I know Robertson is an insufferable dickhead, and because you and Alf have nothing to hide he'll see that he's barking up the wrong tree and focus his investigation somewhere else", Charlie confidently touts.

"Thanks babe, you're right. Well I better let you get back to work", Joey comments calming down.

"Okay sweetheart, but do you want to catch up for lunch", Charlie hopefully asks.

"I'd love too. The Diner or Ren's", Joey happily comments.

"How about at home", Charlie warmly suggest.

"Home it is. Say about one", Joey contently proposes.

"I'll see you at home at one. Bye sweetheart", Charlie lovingly utters.

"Bye honey", Joey adoringly responds before disconnecting the call.

"So I take it that flamin' galah Robertson told Charlie to keep her mouth shut about what he was up to, or he'd have her suspended", Alf bitterly huffs.

"Yeah something like that", Joey growls unimpressed with Robertson.

"Well let's forget about the rotten mongrel for now", Alf caringly tells her.

"You're right. We haven't done anything wrong so we have nothing to worry about", Joey firmly states trying to put her worry behind her.

"That's the ticket Joey love. Now let's set up in here", Alf cheerfully responds as he hides his concern from Joey.

* * *

><p>The next morning finds Joey and Alf the equipment on the 'Blaxland'. Joey is regaling Alf with what Ruby had told them about Liam and Prince Vittorio trying to outdo each other in picking up rubbish impress Bianca and Nina. "Although Rubes thinks Liam is still in love with Bianca so he was really trying to impress her", Joey mildly adds.<p>

"They're flamin' galahs if you ask me. From my experience, pissing competitions rarely impress sheilas", Alf gruffly snorts.

"So true. But I think Ruby is right about Liam being still in love with Bianca. And I also think Bianca is in love with Liam but is too scare to admit to herself. Also she doesn't want to admit she has made a mistake in say yes to Vittorio's marriage proposal", Joey sadly comments.

"I think the whole three of them should take a damn hard look at themselves and admit what would make them happy. That prince bloke only wants Bianca because she had the nerve to dump him and so hurt his male pride. Liam is using that poor Nina girl to try and make Bianca jealous, because his male pride was hurt because Bianca end up going back to the prince. And as for Bianca she was being pulled in two direction chose the easier option with the prince, the devil she knows crap", Alf theorises.

"Yeah I agree. I also think Bianca has dug her heels in because April is trying to push her to get back with Liam", Joey thoughtfully adds.

"Well I hope they all figure it out before they regret their decisions", Alf tersely states.

"I'm with you there Alf", Joey laconically concurs.

They are interrupted by Charlie calling out, "hey sweetheart." She had saw that Joey and Alf are in the cab part of the boat.

"Hi babe what brings you down here", Joey happily asks as she walks out to the back deck.

"Robertson wanting to demean and piss Charlie off by having her come and fetch you and Alf", Georgia bitterly answers before her boss does.

"Another fucking egomaniac", Joey growls.

"Yeah he just wants to have me bring my fiancée` and Alf in, in a police car so people will gossip", Charlie remarks unimpressed by Robertson's tactics.

"Well as I told the flamin' mongrel yesterday, I have nothing to hide. So this isn't going to bother me one damn bit", Alf firmly comments.

"Good to hear Alf", Charlie admiringly remarks. "So when youse are ready we'll take you to the station", she mildly finishes off.

"We just have to lock up and then we can go", Joey calmly states. Then she and Alf quickly lock up the 'Blaxland' and they all walk up to the police vehicle, get in and head off to the Yabbie Creek Police Station.

* * *

><p>As Charlie and Georgia escort Joey and Alf into the police station, they are greeted in the main area by Detective Constable Graves and a grumpy looking Aden. "Thanks Sergeant, Leading Senior. Please come this way Miss Collins, Mr Stewart, Mr Jefferies", she politely addresses them and lead Joey and Alf to interview one.<p>

When they walk into the interview room they see that Robertson is already in there. "Thank you all for coming in, especially on a Sunday. A day of rest and all", Robertson jovially touts.

"It's no problem, we don't mind helping out the police", Joey sweetly responds hiding her annoyance for the man.

"Speak for yourself", Aden crankily mumbles with Joey discreetly elbowing him in the stomach to shut him up.

"Good, good. So take it away Doogie", Robertson merrily states.

"Mr Stewart, Miss Collins, Mr Jefferies these are the knives the 'Bait Shop', your charter business and personal ones that we've inventoried that has been used over the past year. What we need you all to do is to look at them and let us know if any are missing", Graves lightly asks.

All of them look over the collection of knives set out on the interview desk. "I'd say that's about all the kinds of knives the business carries. And all our personal knives are there", Alf mildly replies.

"Yeah it looks like it to me too", Aden concurs unworried.

"I don't see that you've missed any", Joey thoughtfully responds having carefully examined the collection of knives.

"Really. Are you all sure about that", Robertson probes.

"Yeah I think so", Alf answers slightly confused looking back at the knives.

"It looks like it to me", Aden gruffly replies glancing at the knives.

"Same here, this is all we carry and none of our personal knives are missing. So yeah I'm sure none are missing", Joey adamantly responds.

"Well that's not adding up with us, a knife is missing. Ever heard of or seen a Marttiini Fillet Knife", Robertson presses.

"I haven't", Aden bluntly answers.

"Yes I have, but we don't carry it because of its price we wouldn't sell many so it's not feasible for us to stock that brand of knife", Joey honestly replies.

"I've seen and heard of them but as young Joey here has told you, we don't sell that brand of knife", Alf responds slightly in a tight voice.

"So do any of you know somebody that uses that brand o knife", Graves curiously enquires.

"Not that I know off", Aden truthfully replies.

"Sorry I do know of anybody who uses the Marttini", Joey regretfully answers.

"Me neither, I've only seen them at the fishing expos", Alf briefly states.

"Okay. Well thanks for coming in. Doogie please show our guest out", Robertson happily touts.

Graves escorts Joey, Aden and Alf out to the main area, where Charlie is stand in front of the front desk. She smiles at them, "all done", Charlie light asks.

"Yep", Joey happily answers.

"Good", Charlie utters relieved. "Well sweetheart I'll give you the keys to my car so you can use it to get all of you back to the Bay", she warmly adds as she walks over to her temporary desk.

"Okay and I'll come pick you up at the end of your shift", Joey caringly states as Charlie hands her the keys.

"Okay sweetheart", Charlie lovingly responds.

"Bye", Joey warmly utters.

"Yeah see ya Chuck", Aden mischievously remarks with Charlie giving him a dirty look for calling her that.

"Come on ya ratbag. See Charlie love", Alf gruffly comments as he gently shoves Aden towards the entrance.

"Bye guys", Charlie mildly responds shaking her head. She wonders what Robertson is up to and if any of the knives Joey, Aden and Alf handed over matches the wound pattern of the knife that killed Penn.

* * *

><p>Charlie is sitting at her desk when she sees Joey, Aden and Alf walk back into her police station three hours later. "Hey sweetheart, what's going on", she asks her fiancée` slightly confused.<p>

"We got a call from Detective Constable Graves asking us to come back", Joey answers slightly annoyed.

"I see", Charlie tightly responds wondering what Robertson has to drag them all back down here.

"Alf, Joey, Aden so nice of you all to consent to come back to answer some follow up questions", Robertson pleasantly touts.

"Like we had a choice", Aden mumbles in irritation.

"Alf you're up first. Sergeant could you kindly get our guest a brewage of their choice. This way Alf", Robertson smugly requests before leading Alf off to interview room one.

"Charlie what is this pricks playing at", Aden angrily vents.

"I don't know, I'm not on the case", Charlie truthfully answers. "So would youse like, tea, coffee, water", kindly enquires.

"Nothing for me thanks", Aden huffs pacing hating being dragged back down here again.

"No I'm right babe", Joey lightly answers and sits on the corner of Charlie's desk. "So are you getting off work on time this afternoon", she asks trying to keep her mind of what is happening with Alf.

"Barring an emergencies or Robertson, I should be", Charlie warmly replies.

"Okay then I'll pick you up at five", Joey happily states.

"Will we need to pick anything up for tea on our way home", Charlie asks making small talk with her fiancée`.

"Dunno, I'll ask Storm or Jade if we need anything", Joey mildly answers.

"So I take it you've got out of cooking tea again", Charlie softly chuckles.

"I can't help it if Storm or Jade thinks I'd need to relax after being called down to the twice in one day to answer question", Joey happily quips.

"Yes I can see it has been very stressful for you", Georgia sarcastically responds. "Aden quit your pacing, it getting on my nerves", she huffily orders.

Before he can answers Alf stomps out into the main area, "flamin' waste of time", he announces annoyed. "I'll see youse at work tomorrow", Alf states in an abrupt manner as he heads out of the station.

"Mr Jefferies, please come with me", Graves politely asks. He nods his head and they both head off to the interview room.

"Well maybe you will need to relax after this interview", Georgia laconically comments.

"Yeah I think I might", Joey thoughtfully agrees. "So babe, got any ideas to how you can relax me", she cheekily asks Charlie.

"I've got a few ideas about how I can relax you", Charlie purrs seductively.

"Oh stop right there you two before youse get carried away", Georgia firmly warns.

"Don't worry Georgia, Charlie and I aren't going to have sex on this desk. We prefer to have a lockable door when it comes to having sex at work", Joey honestly tells her.

"Charlie you didn't", Georgia squawks in disbelief.

"It was one of Joey's fantasies", Charlie mirthfully replies with Joey giggling at Georgia's reaction.

"No wonder Ruby calls youse nymphos", Georgia snorts.

"Well Alf was right, this was a fucking waste of time", Aden exclaims in disgust. "Jo I'll see you tomorrow. Charlie, Watson I hope I don't see youse tomorrow", he bluntly states as he quickly leaves the station.

"Miss Collins, we're ready for you now", Graves pleasantly advises.

"Oh lucky me", Joey sarcastically murmurs, before standing up and going with Graves.

* * *

><p>As Joey takes a sit opposite Detective Constable Graves, Detective Sergeant Robertson closer the door to the interview room. "Okay Doogie once more, from the top", Robertson states with theatrical flair. Joey inwardly groans with Graves rolling her eyes.<p>

"Miss Collins we got in touch with one of your suppliers, a Mr Paul Tuttle", Graves starts to explain the reason why they had been called back to the station. She pauses as her boss sits down next to Joey. "According to Mr Tuttle, when he supplied the 'Bait Shop' with an order of hundred fishing rods he gifted you with a Marttiini Witch Tooth Collector Fillet Knife", she calmly finishes.

"Well I never saw the knife when we got our order, but that not surprising because Tuttle manages to screw up our orders constantly so I'd say he thought he sent us the knife but he didn't", Joey honestly responds.

"Maybe Alf or Aden pocketed the knife before you got a chance to see it", Robertson mildly suggests.

"I don't think so and why would they want to when Storm got us all specially handmade fishing knives, which are still in your possession", Joey firmly answers.

"Because it is a collector knife", Robertson points out.

"Also forensic have determined that a Marttiini Witch Tooth Fillet Knife was used to murder Penn Graham", Graves adds in her professional manner.

"Well I'm sure you can get prints or DNA off this so call witch tooth knife to give you a suspect", Joey tersely comments.

"We will do that when we find the knife. But we both know Alf wouldn't be that stupid enough to keep the knife. I'd say it is lying at the bottom of the ocean somewhere", Robertson calmly insinuates.

"Well good luck proving that theory then. And if that is all you needed to know, I'll be going now", Joey tightly states as she stands up.

"Joey I hope you aren't covering up for Alf, because if you are you can be changed with hinging an investigation or worse, being changed with being an accessory to the murder", Robertson pointedly informs her.

"I'm not covering for anyone! I never saw that knife because I don't believe Tuttle sent it! Why don't you go search his place, he's probably pocketed the knife himself", Joey adamantly states as she stalks from the room.

As Joey enters the main area, she looks at her fiancée`, "Charlie I'll pick you up at five", she tells, anger lacing her voice. She then quickly walks out of the station.

"Fuck Boss, she is pissed to the max", Georgia exclaims, glad it is Charlie and not her having to face an angry Joey.

"Wonderful. I feel a migraine coming on", Charlie utters unimpressed and sucks through her teeth and rubs her forehead.

* * *

><p>By the time Joey picks Charlie up at the Yabbie Creek Police Station, she had manage to calm down after venting her frustration to Storm and Jade. After she finished venting Jade had dragged her to the spa in the entertainment and ordering Storm to grab a bottle of wine and some stubbies of beer so they can enjoy them in the spa. By the time they all had gotten out of the spa, Joey feeling a lot less stressed.<p>

Now home, she has sent Charlie off to have a shower while she and Jade start to prepare dinner. Storm quietly watches them as they start to made steak burgers for all of them. Storm is joined by Ruby who flops onto the chair next to her, "my Joey and Jade, Nic won't be coming for tea. She has to study for her 'General Studies' exam which she has tomorrow", she mopingly informs them.

"Okay", Joey happily chirps as she continues to slice up the tomatoes.

"So I take it by your sulky tone that she won't be staying over either", Jade shrewdly guesses as she opens a tin of sliced beetroot.

"No, she said that I would distract her too much", Ruby answers pouting.

"Well you don't need the distraction either because you've got your Year 11 exams coming up as well as your driving test tomorrow", Storm mildly points out.

"Err don't remind me. I'm so not looking forward to my maths exam", Ruby grumbles.

"But what about your driving test tomorrow? Are you ready for it", Joey curiously asks.

"Yeah I think so. I just hope I don't stuff it up", Ruby honestly answers slightly worried.

"I'm sure you'll do fine Rubes. You had four excellent teachers and one freaked out Aden and an Angelo", Jade dryly states.

"I can't believe he jumped out of the car", Joey giggles, remember that day and how stressed Aden was after the lesson.

"It must be a man thing because when Angelo was with our Rubes she ended up accidently running into Penn", Jade blandly comments. "But when us women took her no such dramas", she happily touts.

"Umm, at first my Charlz and I had dramas, she made me really nervous. But when she got all Sergeant Buckton on me, I lost the nerves and I could do what she told me to do", Ruby sheepishly corrects.

"Well I'm sure you'll pass the test tomorrow", Storm comments in assuring manner as she leans over and lightly kisses Ruby's temple.

"I agree", Joey happily concurs as she starts lightly toasts the flat rolls.

"Rubes you've got it in the bag", Jade confidently announces as she starts grating the carrots.

"What has Rubes got in the bag", Charlie curiously asks as she walks towards the table.

"Her driving test tomorrow", Joey lightly answers turning her head and winking at her freshly showered fiancée`.

"I'm sure you'll do well", Charlie warmly agrees as she leans down and kiss the top of her daughter's head.

"Thanks my mummies", Ruby happily responds. All the women smiles at her calling them mum.

"So Rubes, no Nicole tonight", Charlie observantly comments as she sits down at the kitchen table.

"No", Ruby melodramatically sighs.

"A 'General Studies' exam", Storm briefly supplies the answer.

"I see", Charlie knowingly responds. "Well how about after tea we grab some ice cream and popcorn and watch a rom/com", Charlie caringly suggests.

"Can the ice cream be the '3 in 1 Caramel, Honeycomb Crunch' pwease", Ruby asks in her little girl voice.

"Sure", Charlie warmly agrees shaking her head whilst Joey and Jade softly giggle, with Storm just smiling.

"And we watch 'Sex in the City 2' movie", Ruby eagerly suggests, having been with Jade on Saturday when she brought it.

"If that's what you want to watch Rubes, we can do that", Charlie lovingly states.

"Stormy you're going to watch it with us, aren't you", Ruby asks giving her soon to be step-mum her sad puppy dog eyes.

"I think you're pushing it there Rubes", Charlie warns.

"Pwease my Stormy", Ruby pushes still giving her, her sad puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, but just this one time", Storm dryly agrees.

"Thank you my Stormy", Ruby happily touts as she gives Storm a big hug.

"Sucker", Joey and Jade comments in unison.

"Well at least she had to work to get me to agree. But with you two she didn't even bother to give youse the whole sad puppy dog look, because she knows the mention of ice cream and a rom/coms youse are there with bells on", Storm retorts in a 'so there' manner.

"We're not that easy are we Jo", Jade indignantly responds.

"No. We need popcorn before we'd agree", Joey snootily touts.

"Good to not you're not a cheap bribe sweethearts", Charlie giggles.

"Never", Jade firmly proclaims. "So Jo are we ready to cook the rib fillet steaks", she keenly asks.

"Yep. And while we do that our Ruby can set the table. Doc can get the drinks, and Charlie can get over here and give the cooks a kiss", Joey lightly orders.

"Remember daughter is in the room so no scarring me for life with your horny teenage antics", Ruby gruffly warns as she gets up to set the table. This causes the lovers to laugh and to set the light hearted tone for the rest of the night.


	125. Chapter 125

_G'day Everyone I just want to wish you all a very wonderful Christmas! =0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 125

Charlie is standing by the fax machine waiting for the warrant to search Daria Hennessy's caravan to be sent through. Just as the fax warrant finishes printing out, Detective Constable Graves comes out of Charlie's office. "Sergeant Buckton, a word please", Grave requests in a formal manner.

Picking up the faxed warrant, Charlie walks over to the young detective. "How can I help you Detective Constable Graves", Charlie politely asks just as formal as Graves.

"Detective Sergeant Robertson wants us to go over to Dr Walker's farmhouse and interview him in regards to some follow up questions about the relationship between Mr Stewart and the deceased Mr Penn Graham", Graves mildly explains.

"Hang on, so Charlie is back on the Penn Graham murder case", Georgia questions getting up from her desk and coming over to them.

"For now, yes Sergeant Buckton is back on the case", Graves cautiously answers.

"Meaning, for me not to get to comfortable because I could be kicked off it just as fast", Charlie pointedly comments.

"Yes exactly", Graves states slightly uncomfortable because she believes Robertson is being a prick using his position to fuck around with Charlie like he is doing.

"So when are we going to interview Sid", Charlie asks focusing back on the reason Graves first spoke to her.

"Now", Graves briefly informs her.

"Okay give me a sec", Charlie calmly remarks. Turning to Georgia, she comments, "Georgia take Avery and serve this warrant to the manager of the 'Sydney Lakeside Holiday Park', so youse can search Daria Hennessy's caravan."

"Will do Boss", Georgia keenly states taking the warrant from Charlie.

Charlie turns to Graves, who has a curious look on her face. "We ready to go", she politely asks the young detective.

"Ready when you are, Sergeant", Graves lightly answers.

Picking a set of police vehicle keys off the front desk, Charlie plainly comments, "let's go then." The two policewomen walk out of the Yabbie Creek Police Station.

* * *

><p>As Graves knocks on the Walker's farmhouse door, she and Charlie are greeted by Dexter Walker who is hunched over and only wearing a pair of board shorts. "Good morning", he says in a voice trying to impersonate 'Quasimodo' from the movie 'The Hunchback of Notre-Dame'.<p>

As he slowly stands up, Charlie hides a smirk and stops herself from laughing at the teen. Graves remains her professional self and calmly remarks, "hi Dex, is your father home?"

Just then Sid walks out into the hallway, with Dexter quietly introducing them, "Dad, Charlie, Detective Graves."

Sid comes and meets them at the door, "Detective Robertson told me, he would be coming to interview me", Sid states in a slightly stern manner.

"Detective Sergeant Robertson had an important appointment and he requested that Sergeant Buckton and myself do the interview", Graves formally retorts in her detached professional manner.

"I hope you don't mind the change Sid", Charlie quickly adds hoping to calm the doctor's ruffles feathers.

Before Sid can say anything, Dexter uncomfortably states, "Dad if you need me I'll be in my room." He then quickly disappears down the hallway to his room.

"Okay Dex", Sid says slightly mystified by his son's behaviour. "Charlie, Detective, please come in. We can talk in the lounge room, this way ladies", he kindly states leading them into the lounge room.

After they are seated, Detective Graves calmly starts the interview, "Dr Walker, when you were treating Mr Penn Graham at the hospital, was he on any medication that you knew about?"

"Detective Graves you know that falls under doctor patient privilege and that I'm not a liberty to discuss what medication Mr Graham was or wasn't taking", Sid asks in a slight smug manner.

"Surely with Mr Graham being dead that confidential privilege is now null avoid", Graves lightly counters.

"I'm sorry detective but death does not negate that privilege", Sid self-righteously touts.

"True, but in matters of public interest, that privilege can be waived", Graves retorts in a slightly firmer voice. She is starting to get frustrated with Sid's answers.

"Well until you get a subpoena, I am not at liberty to comply even though Penn Graham was in my opinion, a vindictive pathological liar, who may have been suffering from bipolar. So you see my hands are tied to protect his privacy", Sid self-satisfyingly comments.

"We understand that, we're just trying to get all the evidence that we can so we can arrest his killer", Charlie skilfully interjects wanting to keep everyone calm.

"I know", Sid quietly responds. "So how about I makes as all a cup of tea", he generously offers.

"No thank you. I would really like to continue with the interview", Graves requests slightly annoyed.

"Thanks Sid, I'd like a cup", Charlie mildly answers, with Graves turning and glaring at her.

"Goodo. I'll be right back", Sid states slightly relieved that Charlie agreed to a cup of tea. He then gets up and leaves the lounge room.

"What the hell Charlie", Graves growls in a low voice.

"RJ, antagonising the man won't get you anywhere. So relax and get the stick out of your arse that Robertson has shoved up there. Sid will respond better with a less confrontational approach", Charlie quietly advises her.

Both Charlie and Graves hear loud whispers coming from the hallway, with them overhearing Dexter begging his father to get Graves out of the house. Then they overhear Sid telling Dexter to grow up and ignore Graves' presents. Graves shakes her head and sighs with Charlie laying a sympathetic hand on Graves' arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. Next Dexter comes waltzing into the room, now also wearing a t-shirt, and sits on the lounge his father was just occupying. "Dad shouldn't be too long with the tea. So Charlie you're looking as lovely as ever. So how are things going with you", he politely enquires trying to ignore Graves.

"Thanks Dex. And things are going great with me. Less than two weeks to go before Joey and I are married", Charlie kindly answers trying hard not to laugh at the teen trying to make Graves jealous.

"Of course your wedding. How are the preparations going", Dexter asks slightly interested.

"They're all going to plan, thanks for asking", Charlie responds with a slightly smirk on her face.

"So Dex, why aren't you at school", Graves curiously interjects.

"It's a student free day or as the school will call it a 'school development' day. Well it makes up for having to pick up rubbish on Saturday", Dexter happily answers Graves and smiles at her. He then realises and quickly wipes the smile from his face. "So Charlie have you any pointers about what subject I would need to get into the police force", he merrily asks not really interested in wanting to join the police force, as he tries to chat her up.

"Really, you're interested in joining the force? Well I'd suggest you get into shape first because you'll need physical endurance. I'm sure Jade can start you on a program that can help get you up to speed", Charlie pleasantly advises.

"Dex could you please go check on your dad to see if he needs a hand with the tea", Graves tightly asks.

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably just day dreaming a bit. Unlike me, I'm a thinker. I do my best thinking in the bedroom", Dexter unthinkingly blurts out.

"Dex I hope you meant when you are sleeping", Charlie sternly remarks.

"Of course, what else would I mean", Dexter quickly back peddles. "I get between ten to twelve hours sleep a night", he proudly finishes off.

"I see, so does that suggests that you might be lazy", Charlie lightly points out.

"Yeah you might say that I am", Dexter unashamedly agrees about being lazy.

"You're one of a kind Dex", Charlie utters smiling at the teen. Graves on the other hand looks uncomfortable.

"Yes I am Charlie", Dexter delightfully concurs. Graves rolls her eyes at this comment with Charlie softly laughing.

"Yes I'm sure you'll grow up to be either a mad scientist or an evil genius", Graves quietly voice her opinion in regards to Dexter.

The conversation is interrupted by Sid's arrival with the cups of tea, to Graves' relief. "Here you go Charlie", he pleasantly states handing her a cup of tea. Dex takes this time to leave the lounge room.

"Thanks Sid", Charlie warmly responds taking the offered cup.

"So Dr Walker what can you tell us about the relationship between Alf Stewart and Penn Graham", Graves calmly starts the interview again.

"Nothing more than I told detective Robertson before. Penn Graham set about making Alf's life a misery nearly from the moment the guy arrived in town", Sid tightly answers trying not to get angry.

"And what about your relationship with Penn, especially after what he did to your daughter Indi", Graves enquires in a smooth even tone.

"Did I despise the man, you bet ya! He made Indi's life a living nightmare! But did I kill him, no because that goes against everything I stand for. And for the oath I took to do no harm", Sid adamantly answers.

"Okay Sid, thanks for your time", Charlie ends the interview knowing that they will get nothing more from Sid. She stands up with Graves reluctantly standing up as well. Sid quickly stands happy that the interview is finally over. As Charlie is walking out she calmly comments, "But Detective Sergeant Robertson may still want to talk with you though."

"Of course, no problem", Sid tightly says as they head to the front door. As they get to the front door, Dexter comes walking down the hallway dressed in a suit and tie. "Dex why are you dressed like that", he asks his son in slight confusion.

"I'm going into Yabbie Creek and I thought Charlie would like to join me for lunch", Dexter confidently answers his father.

"Sorry Dex but I've already got a lunch date with Joey", Charlie responds with a smirk on her face.

"Oh well we can rain check that lunch", Dexter retorts trying to be smooth and giving Charlie a wink.

"Good lord", Graves mutters. She then walks up to Dexter and assertively states, "Dex you really need to get over this older woman obsession. It seem to me that you're motivated by a deep need to replace your mother", she caringly informs him. Graves then turns around and she and Charlie walk out the front door leaving Dexter and Sid staring after her in mild shock.

"Thank you for saying that to Dex. I hope he listened to what you told him", Charlie gratefully tells her when they are in the police car.

"He really is a sweet guy, and I can understand that he has trouble in talking to girls his own age. I know what it was like being more mature than my age, but he really needs to try", Graves quietly comments.

"Well I might let Ruby know Dex may need a friend to talk to", Charlie kindly remarks, as she slowly starts to drive away from the farmhouse.

"Yes my observation will probably shake him up", Graves sadly states. "Though if truth be told Charlie I can understand why Dex hit on you. To young guys and lesbians you are a M.I.L.F", she laughs.

"I know you meant that as a compliment RJ, but I really don't want young guys or lesbians or any other people barring my fiancée` thinking of me like that thank you very much", Charlie gruffly responds. She also mentally adds an s to fiancée`.

"Sorry to tell you Charlie but other people will be panting over you whether you like it or not", Graves chuckles. Charlie glances at her and gives her a brief glare and rudely snorts.

* * *

><p>Charlie takes an oven dish of 'honey soy chicken wings out of the oven, the delicious aroma fills the kitchen. Joey has just finished making the 'prawn cocktails', with Jade finishing up making her homemade 'supreme' pizza. Storm is putting the final touch to her 'moist banana cake with cream cheese icing' by writing Ruby's name on it with 'Cadbury's Flakes'. Charlie smiles at all her lovers, and wishing the warrant she gave Georgia had of end up just as successful as their party food for her daughter. However it yielded not receipt from the 'Summer Bay Caravan Park' or the registration to the kombi which has mysteriously disappeared. As for any of Daria's clothes, none of them have sequins. Georgia griped that if Robertson would look at her as a suspect in Penn's death we might have been able to get some satellite pictures of the surrounding bushland between Summer Bay and the 'Sydney Lakeside Holiday Park' for the kombi.<p>

Charlie is brought out of her musing by the arrival of Ruby who looks slightly dejected. "So Rubes how did your driving test go", Charlie eagerly asks hoping her daughter's dejected look is not from failing the test.

"It was blood terrible. I fucking stalled the car twice and not to mention you can't turn left off the roundabout at Wyatt Crescent", Ruby grumpily answers.

"Oh Rubes, I'm sorry your test was so horrible", Charlie sympathises with her daughter giving her a comforting hug. "Well while we eat, we can watch some comfort dvds", she states trying to lift Ruby's spirits.

Gently pulling out of her mother's hug, Ruby takes in all the food that Charlie, Joey, Jade and Storm has made. "Wow, you all went to a lot of trouble for me", she quietly states.

"Of course Rubes. We only want to make you happy", Charlie comments in a reassuring manner.

"I fucking passed Charlie! But I can see that you had no fucking confidents in me doing that! So you fucking throw me a failure party! Thanks a lot Charlie, but I'm fucking nothing like you", Ruby cruelly spits out at her mother. Charlie is so stunned by her daughter's verbal attack.

She then is about to leave when Joey sternly growls, "hold it right the fuck there Ruby!" Joey stomps over to the now stunned teen. "How fucking dare you have a go at Charlie for trying to be nice and preparing this nice dinner for you! None of us were thinking that you'd fail the blood test! Charlie even got off work early so she could be help with dinner! And what fucking thanks does she get, a fucking spiteful brat who can't let go of a past that can't be changed", she angrily rants knowing Ruby's horrid comments would have hit one of Charlie's insecure nerve. "Either fucking grow up Ruby or we will have a serious problem to deal with", Joey gravely states.

Ruby looks around the kitchen at each of the women, Storm and Jade faces look grim, with Charlie looking devastated and Joey furiously staring at her. Ruby turns tails and runs off to the studio. "Joey", Charlie quietly utters her voice holding slight admonishing in it.

"No Charlie. Ruby fucking deserve that. She knew damn well how to hurt you, and for what? She was the one that let us think she fucking failed her test. No this was Ruby throwing another tantrum over the past you can't change but have done your fucking damnedest to make amends for", Joey defensively vents her outrage.

"Yeah Charlie, I'm with Joey on this. Ruby was being a fucking bitch, plain and simple", Jade concurs feeling irate towards the teen.

"Storm, what's your feelings", Charlie hesitantly asks bracing for another condemnation in regards to her daughter.

"I'm fucking disappointed in Ruby's behaviour. There was no call for her to say them things to you. Especially when it was all of us making her this dinner. It was like Joey, Jade and I didn't exist or worse, we don't matter", Storm tightly answers holding her annoyed disappointed in.

"So that's it? We just give up on her", Charlie cries out in dismay.

"No Charlie that is not what we're saying", Joey growls in frustration. "But it's about time Ruby grew up and takes responsibility for what she says and does! Especially the past shit she keeps bring up and throwing at you", she explains trying to get Charlie to see where she is coming from.

"Yeah Ruby is a poo flinging monkey who doesn't care who it hit as long as she is the only one flinging it", Jade hotly grumbles.

"Really Jade", Charlie utters sounding like Maura off 'Rizzoli and Isles' when she is chastising Jane.

"Eww. Thanks for the visual babe", Joey squawks grossed out.

"I find the analogy very fitting", Storm chuckles.

"But seriously, are we saying if Ruby can't forgive and let go of the past, that she has to leave", Charlie asks fretting the answer.

"Charlie I'm not going to stand by and watch her destroy you piece by piece. And if that means she has to leave, then yes I will ask her to leave", Joey honestly responds.

"As sad and as hard as it would be to ask Ruby to leave, I'd do it to keep you whole", Jade truthfully agrees with Joey.

"Charlie we all love Ruby and want her here. However if she's unwillingly to put the past behind her and move forward with us, then it would be the best for all concerned to have some distant so as not to total destroy a possible future with her being a major part in it", Storm carefully answers.

"I thought we had put all that shit behind us, but clearly Ruby still harbours a lot of resentment toward me", Charlie sadly concedes. "But you're right, I'll speak to her and see where she would like live. Maybe I can ask Leah if it would be okay for Ruby to move back in with her and VJ", she states resigned to the fact that Ruby may be leaving her again.

Joey pulls her into her arms and holds her tight, with Storm and Jade joining in to hold a clearly upset Charlie. They are interrupted by the arrival of Nicole who has been invited to the celebration dinner. One look tells Nicole some is wrong, "hi guys, did something happen to Ruby", she enquires worried.

"No", Joey answers in a flinty manner looking at Nicole who can see anger in Joey's usually kind caring eyes.

"Oh god, what trouble did her mouth get her into this time", Nicole sighs knowing Ruby well to see that her mouth once again has gotten the best of her.

"She said Charlie is nothing but a fucking failure where she is concerned. And the rest of us mean fucking nothing to her", Joey responds irked.

"Oh my god! Guys I'm so sorry", Nicole utters shocked. "Look I'll go talk with her and find out what's gotten into her", she adamantly promises.

"The past is what gotten into her and she refuses to let it go", Joey flatly tells her.

"I see. Well let me see if I can get her to see reason", Nicole feverously states.

"Go ahead, but at the moment me, Storm and Jade don't give a fly fuck", Joey replies brutally honest.

"Yeah I can see, but please don't give up on her", Nicole pleads.

* * *

><p>Nicole quickly goes in search of her girlfriend. She rushes over to the studio which Ruby has claimed ownership of. There she finds Ruby curled up on the lounge crying, "oh Ruby", she quietly utters, walking over to the lounge and sits down. "Hey babe", Nicole gently murmurs laying a comforting hand on her girlfriends arm and softly squeezing it.<p>

Looking up, Ruby sees Nicole through her tear laden eyes and quickly moves into her warm loving embrace. "Nic I think I really fucked up", she sobs into her girlfriend's neck.

"Yeah you did", Nicole honestly responds, she is not going sugar coat any of this. "Charlie is devastated by your comments. And your soon to be step-mothers are ready to protect her from you", she seriously informs her. "God Rubes how can a celebration dinner turn into such a fucked up mess", Nicole asks in frustration.

"A celebration dinner, please! It was a failure party they were throwing for him", Ruby bitterly sneers.

"No Ruby", Nicole firmly starts to say gently pushing Ruby out of her arms so she can look into her face. "It was a celebration dinner, because when Joey called and invited me, I was the only one who had doubts about you passing. Charlie even gave me that scoffing snort of hers because she had total faith in you passing the blood driving test", Nicole truthfully informs her.

"Oh god, what have I fucking'll done", Ruby wails in abject misery.

"You haven't done what you promise to do. And that is to leave the past where it needs to stay, in the fucking past", Nicole succinctly replies. "Ruby, Charlie has tried so hard to make up for not being there for you as a mother. She is here now with open arms and an open heart! And all you see is the Charlie from the past", she tightly vents "Well that Charlie was a terrified young teenager who was brutally raped, who found she was pregnant and then was subjected to reticule by her un-supporting, uncaring father. Then she endured a traumatic labour and to top it off she ends up with postpartum depression. But she had the strength to know she is unable to be the mother she should be so ends up doing the right thing at the time by her baby and gave her to her loving mother to care for her precious baby girl. Ruby you were never really hard done by like Charlie was", Nicole righteously rants. "So dry your eyes princess and build a bridge get over it", she harshly exclaims using one of her dad's sayings.

Ruby feels like she has been verbally slapped, however it is the wakeup call that she needed. "God, I've been such a fucking selfish brat", she sobs. "Nic do you think they're going to ask me to leave", Ruby asks with fear in her voice.

"Yeah I think they might Rubes. Even though they love you, I know Joey, Storm and Jade will do anything to protect Charlie, even from you", Nicole honestly answers, holding her upset girlfriend close.

* * *

><p>Charlie sits on the sand staring out over the dark surf wondering what she said that gave Ruby the impression that she thought her daughter was a failure. She feels Joey's comforting presence as her fiancée` holds her close from behind. Charlie leans back further into Joey's loving embrace and lays her head into the crook of Joey's neck. "Joey how can I make this right with Ruby", she asks feeling utterly miserable.<p>

"Charlie you did nothing wrong. Ruby was a total bitch to you and she's the one who has to make things right with you", Joey adamantly replies in a gentle manner. She then lightly kisses Charlie's temple.

"I wish I was the good mum she needs", Charlie sighs forlorn.

"Stop right there Charlie! You are a good mum! God Charlie you made Ruby your number one priority like any good mum", Joey voices her frustration at her fiancée` putting herself down. "Sure most of Ruby's life she saw you as her big sister but you did that to protect her from a fucking awful past that you went through! But that past never once stopped you from loving her. You sacrificed being her mother to give her loving secure home and life for fuck sake! So all this abandonment issues she thinks she's going through isn't real, because when Ruby really needed you, you have always been there for her", she feverously states. "And in regards to her trust issue, Charlie if I can forgive you and let go of happened in the past, well so the fuck can Ruby" Joey passionately proclaims.

"You know sweetheart you are really good for my ego, you know that", Charlie lightly utters before lifting her right hand up to cup Joey's chin and draw it down so she can give her a very heartfelt deep kiss.

Slowly drawing out of their kiss, Joey smirks at Charlie and huskily purrs, "That's what a wonderful fiancée` supposed to do to for her emotionally wounded lover."

"Oh you're so modest", Charlie teases smiling at her.

"Yup that's me, modest, wonderful, patience, loving…", Joey starts to joke back.

"Feisty, fiery, very protective, scary…", Charlie interrupts ribbing back.

"Hey I'm not that scary", Joey interjects slightly insulted.

"Sweetheart you are very scary when you get mad", Charlie honestly informs her.

"Well then don't get me mad and you'll be safe", Joey responds in a blaze` manner. "Though Ruby still should be scared because Charlie I'm still thinking about putting her over my knee and spanking her for that tantrum she through. If she wants to act like a brat of a child, I'll treat her like she's a little kid", she crankily threatens.

"That I'd like to see. I can her Ruby squawks already", Charlie giggles. "Thanks sweetheart for being here for me", she lovingly remarks before capturing Joey's lips again and giving her a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Half an hour lately, Charlie and Joey walk back into the kitchen after a heated make out session on the beach. They discover Storm and Jade are not anywhere to be seen. So locking up down stairs, they head upstairs to their lovers' bedroom. Upon opening up the bedroom door, they see Storm beside her canon printer, scanner, copier, fax machine removing some papers from it. As for Jade, she is lying on their new super king size bed which is 203 centimetres wide and 203 centimetres in length. It had been a nightmare to get the 'Sleepmaker Cocoon' super king size mattress into the room and onto the 'Orbit King Bed' base. She is watching a television show on the 'Panasonic Viera TH-L42D25A LED LCD' 106 centimetre wall mounted television.<p>

"So I take it from the smile on your face, that Logan has made you feel better", Storm warmly states as she puts the papers on her desk.

"Yes Doc she most definitely has", Charlie responds lovingly looking at Joey.

"Good. Though Ruby definitely looked decidedly worse after Doc here finished talking to her", Jade abruptly informs them.

"Why, what did you say to her Storm", Charlie sharply demands.

"It's not what Doc said per se but that fact that Stormy was disappointed in her that really hit home to Ruby what her temper tantrum may have cost her", Jade plainly answers before Storm can.

"Yeah that would have been a kick in the guts for her", Joey agrees as her and Charlie walk over to the end of the bed and sit down on it.

"Yes she loves and looks up to you Storm", Charlie quietly states.

"Ruby loves and looks up to you too Charlie. And I think that is what upset her in the first place, that she thought you would think she didn't do her best and failed", Storm analytically comments.

"I never thought that", Charlie huffs.

"We know that babe", Joey gently responds and wraps her arms around her fiancée`.

"So Jo, are you still going to put her over your knee", Jade mildly enquires trying to lightly up the mood.

"Yeah I'm still thinking about it", Joey nonchalantly answers.

"Well it's a pity now that Stormy wouldn't let me buy one of the paddles from Yabbie Creeks' 'Erotic World', when we were there last week", Jade comments feigning the sourness in her voice.

"Oh hang on, I'm not into spanking or bondage or any other shit like that", Charlie firmly states.

"Well than you will be happy to know we never brought anything to do with those types of sexual activities", Jade smugly comments.

"So what did you buy", Joey curiously asks.

"We brought an 'Extreme Clit N' Tit Power Pump' and an 'Infinity Strapless Strap-On'", Jade happily tells her lover as she hands the pump to Charlie and the strapless strap-on to Joey.

"What the blood hell is an 'Extreme Clit N' Tit Power Pump and why do we need another strapless strap-on", Charlie exclaim slightly alarmed.

"Well the pump is for some clit and nipple play and the 'Infinity' is slim enough so we can play with it will Stormy", Jade seductively purrs into Charlie's ear.

"Oh', Charlie croaks as a shiver runs down her spine.

"So are you up to a little sex play", Jade breathily breaths into Charlie's ear before she lightly sucks on her pulse point.

"Oh fuck yes", Charlie moans.

"So what do you want to do", Jade's voice sexily rumbles against Charlie's neck.

"I want to play with Doc", Charlie hungrily retorts lustfully eyeing her off and swopping sex toys with Joey.

"Oh boy", Storm swallows dryly seeing the fiery desire in Charlie's eyes.

"So I get to attach this sucker onto you Jady", Joey chuckles at her own pun with the pump box in her hand.

"Mmm, so it would seem", Jade purrs moving behind Joey.

"Doc come here and strip for me", Charlie playfully commands as she beckon her with her pointer finger.

Storm smiles at Charlie and walks over to her to stand between her long legs. Storm then grabs the hem of her t-shirt and starts to lift it up to take it off. Half way up, Charlie put down the box with the 'Infinity Strapless Strap-On' onto bed and give Storm a hand with her undressing by undone the button of her denim shorts. Storm finishes taking her shirt off, she is not wearing a bra, and watches as Charlie slowly puts down her shorts' zipper. Charlie next moves her hands to the bottom of shorts' legs and tugs them down so that they fall to the floor. Then Charlie leans forward and place a soft kiss just above Storm's trunks' underwear, which cause Storm to breathes in and close her eyes. Charlie next pulls down Storm's underwear and breathes in Storm's arousal. "Trade places with me", Charlie orders in a husky voice.

As Charlie stands up, Storm cups her face and gives Charlie a deep passionate kiss before step out of her shorts and trunks and letting go of Charlie's face to sit down on the bed. Charlie then moves between Storm's legs where Storm starts to help Charlie to remove her loose singlet top. As Charlie drops her single top on the floor, Storm runs her the tips of her fingers down Charlie's tone stomach until they reach the top of Charlie's black skinny jeans. Storm nimble fingers then pops Charlie's button before slowly undoing the zipper. Storm next gently pulls Charlie closer to her by the top of her open jeans then leans in slowly kisses down from the bottom of Charlie's silky grey bra to the top of her matching G-string. Charlie runs her fingers through Storm short hair and moans and when Storm gets to the top of Charlie's G-string she slowly works her lover's tight skinny jeans down her long tone legs.

After ridding Charlie of her jeans, Storm runs her hands up the outside of Charlie long lean tan legs. When Storm reaches Charlie's hips, she gently takes the sides of her G-string and pulls them down. Storm then starts to slowly kiss and lick her way up the inside of Charlie's left inner thigh, as her fingertips slowly run up the backs of Charlie's legs. This causes Charlie to spread her legs wider so Storm can get closer to her wet throbbing sex. Charlie moans loud as Storm kisses her now wet honey pot. Storm grasps the cheeks of Charlie's bum and starts to knead them as she runs the tip of her tongue along Charlie's slit. "Fuck yes", Charlie cries in delight and pulls on Storm's hair and holds her to her.

Pushing her tongue through Charlie's folds, Storm teases Charlie's opening, with Charlie bucking and groaning trying to get Storm to put her tongue inside her. However, Storm resists and keeps teasing her, "Doc please", Charlie begs in frustration. Storm then relents and slides her tongue into Charlie's tight opening. "Oh yes sweetheart", Charlie cries out.

Next Storm's stiff tongue thrushes in and out of Charlie, with Charlie hips rhythmic matching Storm's pace. Charlie then starts to pant and her hips start to thrust faster as she nears the edge of her orgasm. "Storm I need something more", Charlie demands with carnal desire.

Hearing how close Charlie is and her demand, Storm slides her left hand around to Charlie's aching erect clit. With the tip of her thumb, she swirls it over the top of Charlie's hard bud, eliciting a deep moans from Charlie's lips. While her thumb is stimulating Charlie clit, and her tongue is working inside Charlie moist hot honey pot, Storm's glides her right hands up Charlie's toned stomach up to cup her breast. Rolling Charlie's nipple between her fingers, Storm then curves her tongue inside Charlie and hits her g-spot. Charlie moans, "Doc I'm going to fall."

Storm lifts up Charlie and lays back onto the bed, Charlie is now straddling Storm's faces with Storm still tongue fucking her. Charlie then starts her 'Doc' mantra as their paces picks up, driving her closer to that wonderful edge. Storms works her talented tongue on Charlie's g-spot, whilst she fingers gently tugs on Charlie's clit. All this stimuli cause Charlie's orgasm to explode and rush through her body. "Fuck yes Doc", Charlie screams, as Storm keeps gliding her tongue over Charlie's g-spot as her thumb gently circles Charlie's clit and her fingers roll Charlie's hard nipple between them, as they ride out her orgasm.

As Charlie comes down from her high, Storm moves her right hand to hold onto Charlie's left hip, then she slide her left hand to Charlie's right hip before she gently removes her tongue from inside Charlie, Charlie whimpers at the loss. Storm licks Charlie folds, savouring Charlie's sweet nectar. This causes a mini orgasm with Charlie groaning and drawing herself away from Storm's face. "Oh god sweetheart", Charlie moans as she then rolls off her lover.

* * *

><p>Whilst Charlie and Storm were getting naked, Jade decided to get rid of Joey's clothing. First she pulls off Joey's t-shirt from behind her. Next she gets Joey to keep her arms raised so she can strip of her crop top. Jade then takes this opportunity to slide her hands around to Joey's front so she can cup her breasts and lightly suck on Joey's pulse point. Joey pull her neck away from Jade's warm mouth and then turns her head so she can give her lover a sweet passionate kiss. Jade moans into Joey's mouth and starts to softly squeeze Joey's breasts, this cause Joey to moan into Jade's mouth. Jade then rolls Joey's hardening nipples between her fingers and thumbs. "Jo stand up", Jade breathes, desire bleeding into her sultry voice. Joey slowly complies with Jade's wishes.<p>

Once Joey is standing Jade slides her hands down the front of Joey's body, coming to rest on Joey's hips. Pulling Joey to her, Jade glides her hands around to Joey's firm bum and gently squeezes and caresses it. Joey runs her hands through Jade's silky long chestnut coloured hair and then draws her head to her and kisses her slow and sensual. Joey's mouth becomes possessive; Jade presses Joey's body into her, with their thighs pushing hard in between each other. Their tongues strokes thrust and explore each other mouths. Jade then slides her hands up under Joey's incredible body feeling her silky soft skin under her hands as she slowly glides them over Joey's back. Whilst Jade is doing that, she licks, sucks, nips and kisses Joey's neck. Joey moans, "oh god that feels so good."

Jade captures Joey's lips again and they both resume their passionate French kissing. Jade runs her hands around to once again cup Joey's breasts. Joey arches her body into Jade causes them to slowly start to rock their thighs in between each other's legs, this movement into each other causes heighten arousal from the erotic friction. Jade's palms slide across Joey's nipples making them harden even more. Jade then lightly with her fingertips strokes down Joey's abdomen causing Joey to moan into her lover's mouth. Joey's hands move to Jade's silk dressing gown, she rips it open. She discovers Jade is not wearing anything under her dressing gown.

Each pull back from their kisses so they can hungrily gaze into each other's eyes, as their hands torturously caress each other's breasts. Jade then swiftly presses her mouth to Joey's throat and thrusts her thigh fervently between Joey's legs. Jade kisses and licks her way down to Joey's breasts, where with the tip of her tongue, she swirls it over each of Joey's now needle sharp sensitive nipples. Whilst her hands caresses up and down Joey's body. "Jade please stop teasing", Joey groans, her voice ragged with desire.

Jade acquiesces by taking one of Joey's diamond hard nipple into her mouth and suck hard, Joey moans her delight. Jade's fingers undo the button on Joey's cargo shorts, and then unzip the zipper. Jade kisses licks and sucks her way down Joey's body until she reaches the top of Joey's now open cargo shorts. Jade runs her hands down the front of Joey's shorts until she reaches the bottom of the shorts' legs. Jade then slides Joey's shorts down her tone brown legs, with Joey kicking them out of the way once that hit the floor. Next, she teases Joey by lightly stroking the top of her boxers with her fingertips, before she softly brushes her fingertips up Joey's inner thighs and continuing over the fabric up between her legs. Joey head drops backwards and she arches her hips forward. Jade kisses and swirls the tip of her tongue just above the waist band of Joey's boxers, as one of her hand's caresses Joey's bum, whilst her other hand strokes Joey's pussy through the material. "Fuck Jade, touch me properly...No more teasing", Joey begs.

Jade swiftly pulls down Joey's boxers and runs her tongue up between the folds of Joey's honey pot, discovering just how wet Joey is. Jade kisses her way up to Joey's breasts and takes a nipple into her mouth and sucks, with the tip of her tongue stroking the top of it at the same time. While her mouth savours Joey's left nipple, her left hand expertly administers sensual caresses to Joey's right nipple, whilst the fingers of her right hand begins an unhurried stroking of Joey's clit. Joey's hips begin to rock with increasing intensity under Jade's magical fingers. "Oh god...Fuck Jade...Please", Joey cries out, begging her lover to enter her.

"Come lay down baby", Jade seductively instructs as she pulls Joey onto the super king size bed.

Once Joey is laying on her back on the bed, Jade picks the box with the 'Extreme Clit 'N' Tit Power Pump' and removes it before coming to lay beside Joey. Next Jade runs her wet tongue around the inside of the pumps suction cup before she gent places it on her lover's hard left nipple. Then she turns it on causing Joey to gasp, "oh my fucking god!" Whilst the pump is working on Joey's left nipple Jade ravages Joey's right nipple with her mouth and tongue. Jade then softly glides her fingertips down Joey's body to the top of her mound where she then spreads Joey's folds open with her fingers before slowly teasing her engorged clit. "Oh fuck", Joey chokes out.

Jade then first slips one finger inside Joey wet honey pot, and then another quickly follows. Jade increases her thrusting in and out to match the pace of Joey's rocking hips. As Joey's orgasm takes a molten shape within her, Jade curves her fingers and firmly strokes Joey's g-spot repeatedly, whilst rubbing Joey's clit and sucking on her nipples with her mouth and pump. Joey muscle tightens around Jade's fingers as her orgasm erupts and she screams, "Fuck yes...Oh fuck Jade!"

After Joey's orgasm slowly dissipates, Jade gently removes her fingers from inside Joey's body and she turns off the pump and takes from off Joey's tender left nipple. Jade then softly kisses up from Joey's breasts to her lips, first kissing her bottom lips and then her top lip. Jade grins wickedly at Joey, who is trying to slow her breathing whilst prying her hands from the quilt cover. Jade brings her right hand up to her mouth and slowly licks and sucks Joey's cream from her fingers. "Mmm...You taste so good", Jade happily purrs straddling Joey's hips and laying on top of her.

"I'm glad you like", Joey croakily chuckles. "But", she starts to say then rolling them over causing Jade to shriek. "Now it's my turn to taste you", Joey playfully growls. She sliding her hands up and under Jade's shoulders and clutches them as she slides and rocks her body over Jade's, with their hips thrusting into each other. Joey then kisses licks and nibbles Jade's neck causing her to moan more. She kisses up to Jade's ear and sucks her earlobe, and then she runs the tip of her tongue across her jaw line until she reaches her chin where she moves up and kisses Jade passionately. Joey thrusts her tongue in and out Jade's mouth to match thrust of their hips. They both moan into each other's mouth, Joey pulls her mouth from Jade's and slides down her body until her mouth reaches between Jade's breasts. She positions herself between Joey's legs so Jade could wrap her legs around her lower back.

While running her the tip of her tongue across Jade's left nipples, they continue to rock, with Joey's toned stomach muscles rubbing on her sensitive vibrating clit. Jade moans loud as Joey takes her now harden nipple into her mouth, sucks, and flicks it with her tongue. Joey moves her left hand down to Jade's right breast and cups and gently squeezes it. She takes Jade's nipple between her thumb and finger gently rolls it. Jade arches into Joey's warm mouth and hand, "oh fuck Joey, please don't stop", she breathlessly calls out.

Joey moves her mouth to Jade's right nipple to administer the same treatment she had just gave the left nipple. While moving her left hand back to Jade's shoulder and bringing her right hand down to stroke left nipple. Jade holds Joey's head to her breast, and runs her hands through her long silky smooth brown hair causing Joey to moan, and Jade to utter breathing through her pleasure, "oh fuck Jo, that feels so good."

Joey slowly kisses and licks down Jade's body, "god you taste so sweet babe", she comments in a husky voice shaky with lust.

Joey sucks licks and kisses around Jade's belly button, causing Jade to hold her head there for a while and moan her desire. Joey's hands work in unison to strokes knead and twist Jade's breasts and nipples. Joey lowers her head to between Jade's legs and kisses, licks and nibbles her inner thighs, "fuck Jo stop teasing me", Jade hissed as she grabs Joey's head and thrusts her hips into mouth. Joey chuckles and kisses Jade's honey pot like she kisses Jade's mouth. Joey's mouth sealing over Jade's pussy lips, her tongue exploring, tasting and stroking. "Oh, my fucking god Jo", Jade cries out rocking her hips faster.

Joey then slowly circles her opening with the tip of her tongue, "oh Jade, god you're so wet", Joey's voice ragged with desire.

Jade pulls Joey's head harder to her as she rocks her hip to her mouth, "please fuck me Jo", Jade pleads in desperation.

Joey slides her right hand down Jade's sensual body until it is on the apex of her pussy. Slowly her fingers spread Jade's folds opening up to her, "oh my you're fucking hot", Joey hungrily whispers and with that she circles Jade's clit with her tongue.

"Oh fuck Jo", Jade shrieks arching into her. Flicking her clit with her tongue, Joey quickens the pace matching the stroking of her nipple to the same pace, as Jade chants ohs. Then Joey takes her tongue off Jade's clit to replace it with the pump and turning it on. Joey then knees between Jade's spread thighs holding the pump in her right hand and placing her left hand beside Jade's right shoulder. Joey the leans down to once again to lick, nip and suck on Jade's erect nipples. Arching her back, Jade cries out, "oh fuck yes".

Joey's tongue slides over and around Jade's tout nipples, drawing out a lot of moans from her lover. Then sensing Jade is close to the edge, "come Jade, please come for me babe", Joey begs hoarsely with need. She darts her tongue back over Jade's painfully hard nipples before sucking and tugging on them.

Jade arches her back and her trembling legs stills. She then shudders as a powerful surging orgasm as rips through her body, she ejaculate and she screams, "oh god Joey". As they continue to ride her waves of ecstasy, Joey gently removes the pump. When Jade's body quietens Joey lowers her body to gently lay on top of her. "Your nips tastes so wonderful, do you know that", Joey comments her voice thick with desire and cheek. This causes Jade to laugh at her goofy lover.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Charlie looks at Storm and whispers, "Doc move further up the bed." Storm smiles at her and complies with her wishes and shift further up the bed. Charlie then moves in between Storm's long muscled legs spreading them wide. Next she grabs a pillow and places it under Storm's hips, then glances towards Joey and Jade to find Joey laying on top Jade. Charlie then leans over to take a tube of lubricant from the bedside table draw. Next she takes the 'Infinity Strapless Strap-On' from the box and then she opens the tube of lubricant and puts some on the bulb end and carefully inserts into her moist honey pot. Charlie then places some lube on the shaft of the strapless strap-on, and next she drizzles some down between Storm's pussy lips. This causes Storm to shudder from the cool liquid oozing between her now moist folds. Charlie then caps lube and tosses it on top of the bedside table.<p>

Charlie then gently massages the lube into Storm hot moist honey pot before teasing Storm's opening with the head of the 'Infinity Strapless Strap-on' which causes Storm to tense. "Sweetheart relax, I'm not going to hurt you, promise", Charlie gently and reassuringly vows.

Storm gives her a small nod of her head to let Charlie know she is ready, then Charlie slowly and carefully begins to guides the slim shaft into Storm. She does so gently, making sure not to shove too roughly into Storm's tight sensitive opening. Charlie does not want to hurt Storm, she wants this experience to be pleasurable for her lover. Storm takes a deep breath and slowly releasing it to help her relax more. She then starts to slowly moving her hips in sync with Charlie so that they are sliding into each other. Charlie alternates between gentle thrusting and rolling her hips, wanting to know what movements are more pleasurable to Storm and what make her moan the loudest. Charlie rolls her hips, as she caresses a fingertip across Storm's clit which sends a shiver of pleasure through her.

Gliding into Storm, Charlie thrusts into her keeping her strokes slow as a thin layer of sweat coats both of their bodies. Charlie groans in delight as she feels Storm responding to her stroking. Charlie then starts to pump faster into Storm as she makes sure to lift her hips a little between thrusts. This draws a "oh fuck", from Storm. With a growl, Charlie slides her hands under Storm to grab hold of her muscular gluteus. She pulled Storm closer to her and thrusts faster.

Charlie slips a hand between her legs and turns on the bullet massager. This causes a shudder in her, as she feels her muscles beginning to tighten. She is now moving close to the edge of her orgasm. She is hoping Storm is close to orgasming as well. Charlie strokes begin to become sloppy and start to lose their rhythm. Storm holds onto Charlie's hip and helps bring back into rhythm with her. Even with the extra stimuli from the vibrating massager, Storm is not close to orgasming. Charlie grips Storm's hips harder and thrusts faster in a desperation to make Storm come'. "Oh god I'm close. Please Storm tell me you're close", Charlie pantingly begs.

"Sorry honey, I'm not close", Storm honestly tells breathing heavy. This confession cause Charlie to groan in frustration.

Storm watches in fascination as Charlie lean slightly forward and drives her hip faster into her. "Oh fuck", Charlie groans due her clit now rubbing against Storm clit.

Storm's back arches and her hands move slightly as she grips onto Charlie hips tightly. "Oh fuck yes right there", Storm moans in delight. Charlie lean over a bit further and her breasts is now brushing against Storm erect nipples. Charlie grips Storm's upper arms tight as she tries to keep up with Storm's pace.

Charlie releases a loud cry "Storm please", as her begs knowing she will not last much longer. Charlie then sees Joey, who gently pushes here up a bit so she can lower her head to Storm's right nipple. Next she sees Jade as she closes her warm wet mouth of Storm left nipple. With all these add stimulation, it brings on Storm orgasm fast. Storm tightened her grip on Charlie's hips as Charlie thrust faster, slamming her hips forward. Storm enjoys the sounds that Charlie's is eliciting, because they turn her on more. Charlie's thrust become faster and more desperate as she draws close to her orgasm. "Storm now" Charlie breathlessly screams, as an orgasm rockets through her.

This cause Storm to topple over the edge into her own ecstasy crying out, "oh fuck yes honeys". Storm then gently lowers a spent Charlie onto her as Joey and Jade move to lay on each side of them. As they to catch their breath, Storm huskily whispers "love you Charlie."

"Love you too", Charlie breathily murmurs before she captures Storm's lips giving her a deep kiss.

"And what about Joey and me? We helped", Jade teases in a narky manner.

"Thank you both for helping Charlie make me come", Storm mirthfully retorts in an even huskier voice than normal.

"Yeah thanks, I wouldn't have lasted much longer", Charlie replies still breathing heavily from the exertion she had to put into getting Storm to climax.

"Well I did tell you that me receiving sex with a strap-on is really not my thing", Storm comments in a fact of a fact manner.

"But now we know what helps to get you to come, we can enjoy you that way more", Jade happily touts.

"Just not often", Storm quietly responds.

"Hey Doc, we won't push", Joey gently reassures her.

"No beloved we won't", Jade lovingly tells her fiancée`. "So Charlz are you up for round two", she cheekily answers her exhausted lover.

"I'd say the spirit would've been willing but the flesh, definitely not", Storm utters smiling at the now sleeping Charlie as she slowly runs her fingers through her lover's silky soft brunet coloured hair. Joey joins Storm in running her fingers through her sleeping fiancée's hair as Jade lightly traces swirling pattern over Charlie naked back.


	126. Chapter 126

_G'day everyone, sorry for my tardiness but been on holidays and then work. Welcome Thane3 I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying my story :0) To all you Aussie out there, I hope you have a great Australia Day! ;0)_

* * *

><p>Where Things Stand<p>

Rated R

Chapter 126

Charlie is making herself and Joey coffee when Ruby quietly enters the kitchen. She slowly walks over to her mother and swallows the lump in her throat as she comes to stand beside her. Charlie silently gazes at her daughter with Joey curiously watching them as she makes her and Charlie some toast for breakfast. Ruby nervously utters, "Charlie am I being precious?"

"Well you are named after a gemstone", Charlie lightly answers.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm a loser", Ruby sadly comments.

"Ruby I never thought you were nor will I ever will", Charlie honestly tells her.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you my Charlie", Ruby sobs as she hugs her mother tight.

"Oh Rubes", Charlie sympathetically murmurs wrapping her arms around Ruby before she kisses the top of her daughter's head. After letting Ruby cry for a minute, Charlie gently loosens her hug on her daughter. Then she places a finger under Ruby's chin and tilts it up so she is looking into her daughter's tear stained eyes. "Ruby can you forgive what I did in the past and let it go? If not let me know now so we can make some kind of arrangement that will suit us both", she quietly asks however her voice has a strength in it.

"Yes Charlie I can leave the past in the past! Please don't make me leave. Don't leave me mum", Ruby desperately cries and clinging tight to her mother.

"Oh god Rubes I'm not going to leave you ever", Charlie adamantly states holding her daughter close.

Joey silently walks over to mother and daughter and wraps them into her arms and first kissing Charlie's temple then the top of Ruby's head. "Joey I'm sorry I made a mess of everything", Ruby sobs becoming aware of her soon to be step-mother's presents.

"Ruby all we want is for you is to let go the past. It gone and can't be changed. But the here and now, that's all that matters and we want you to enjoy it with us. Can you do that", Joey gently and in a strong voice comments.

"Yes my Jo-Jo I can. I can harden the fuck up and build a bridge and get over it", Ruby feverously promises. This causes both Charlie and Joey to softly chuckle.

"Well we're glad to hear that our daughter to be", Jade happily touts then softly kissing Ruby on the temple having snuck up on them.

"But I suggest a couple of joint counselling sessions is needed between you and Charlie, Ruby. So you both can put to the past to rest once and for all", Storm firmly states walking into the kitchen having just come down the stairs.

"Okay my Stormy", Ruby timidly responds not wanting to see the disappointment in the older woman's eyes again.

"Good. Oh and I'm glad Nic got through that thick scull of yours. Was it the whole harden the fuck up and build a bridge and get over it that got you to start seeing reason", Storm pointedly comments.

"Yeah it was, but she actually said, 'dry your eyes princess, build a bridge and get over it'", Ruby truthfully utters.

"I bet she got that saying from Roman. I heard Tom say it a couple of times to his army mates", Jade dryly comments as she goes to the fridge and get out the tropical fruit juice.

"Well at least being describe as being a princess is better than being describe as being a poo flinging monkey", Joey sardonically states as she goes back to making toast.

"Hang on who called me a poo flinging monkey", Ruby squawks indignant.

"That would be Jade honey", Charlie chuckles as she lets go of her daughter and goes back to making the coffee.

"Excuse me! I am so not a poo flinging monkey", Ruby feistily states glaring hard at Jade.

"Sorry Rubes but you were last night with all the shit that came spitting out your mouth", Jade calmly responds pouring everyone a glass of juice ignoring Ruby's glare.

"Eww, stop, you're going to turn me off my breakfast", Charlie sternly grouses, with Joey softly chuckling at the banter between the two feisty young women.

"So my Charlz is it still alright for me and Nic to go on our road trip", Ruby pleads as she still glares at Jade.

"We'll think about it, especially after last night's behaviour", Joey firmly answers before Charlie does.

"Okay my Joey", Ruby grumbles, not wanting to push her luck at the moment.

"So Charlie, how goes the murder investigation", Jade crisply asks to change the subject.

"You know I can't comment on an active investigation", Charlie lightly admonishes.

"Well it was worth a try. I'll just go to the Diner for lunch and ask Colleen what she has heard", Jade happily crows.

"Then you better tell Charlie what Colleen has heard so she can nip it in the bud", Storm mischievously comments coming up behind her fiancée` and lightly pinching her on the bum.

"Oi stop that ya bugger", Jade retorts and lightly slapping Storm on the arm for pinching her. This causes Charlie and Joey to laugh and Ruby to groan and roll her eyes.

Charlie is happy that the tension and the stress that Ruby caused last night is over and everything is going back to normal.

* * *

><p>As Charlie and Georgia walk towards the 'Bait Shop' they see Joey and Alf leaning against the railing on the veranda with Alf reading the 'Coastal View' newspaper. Walking up the couple of steps and onto the veranda, Charlie happily greets her fiancée` and step-uncle, "hi sweetheart, Alf." Charlie then gives Joey a quick kiss on her lips.<p>

"G'day Charlie love", Alf

"Hi babe. What brings you here", Joey cheerfully responds.

"Robertson asked us to return the shop's knives that he and Graves took to have examined", Charlie lightly tells her.

Joey looks over at Georgia who is holding a cardboard box full of the 'Bait Shop' fishing knives. "Oh good. Georgia can you put them in on the counter for me please", she politely asks.

"Sure thing Joey", Georgia gladly answers. She then walks inside the shop to put the box on the counter.

"So did the mongrel Robertson find what he was looking for", Alf sternly enquires.

"Well apart from not being allowed to comment, if Detective Sergeant Robertson did find anything I doubt he would tell me", Charlie honestly answers.

"Fair enough", Alf simply comments. "Well young Joey, will you be right if I nip over to the Surf Club to give Martha a hand", he utters slightly hesitantly.

"Sure, I'll be fine", Joey happily responds.

As he goes to walk away, Charlie kindly advises, "Alf hang in there okay."

"Sure love", Alf quietly replies. He then walks over to his Holden Kingswood Ute, gets in it and drives away.

"Boss we better get going", Georgia gently suggests as she walks out of the shop.

"Okay. Well sweetheart I'll see you at 'Haven' for lunch", Charlie lovingly comments. She then gives Joey a quick kiss goodbye.

"Yep I'll catch up with you there babe", Joey adoringly responds. "Bye Georgia", she smilingly adds.

"What no kiss goodbye, I'm crushed", Georgia cheekily blusters.

"Come on ya fool", Charlie lightly chuckles shaking her head at her police partner as they walk down the steps.

"Next time Georgie", Joey laughingly touts.

"Yeah ya better", Georgia happily banters back as she and Charlie start to walk to their police patrol vehicle.

They do not get to far when Storm walks by heading for the 'Bait Shop'. "Hi Strom, see you at lunch", Charlie warmly comments, light putting her left hand on Storm's left shoulder and gently squeezing it as they pass.

"Okay hon, see you then", Storm affectionately responds and light touching Charlie's lower back as they pass. "Hi Georgia, bye Georgia", she fondly utters.

"Yeah right back at ya Storm", Georgia cheerfully responds as she and Charlie continue to the carpark.

Coming up the steps Joey greets Storm with her voice low slightly amorously shaded, "hey sexy."

"Hey yourself gorgeous", Storm huskily purrs and lightly kissing Joey on the lips. "I see Roo hasn't arrived yet", she calmly observes.

"She shouldn't be too long. I just hope she doesn't get too pissed off with what we have to say", Joey comments slightly concerned.

"I'm sure after we explain where we are coming from she'll be fine", Storm states in a positive manner.

Before Joey can respond Roo arrives at the 'Bait Shop', "hi guys. So what's so important that you need to see me", she happily questions.

"Hey Roo, how about we go sit down and talk", Joey politely replies and waves towards the timber picnic table and seats at the end of the veranda.

"Okay", Roo replies intrigued as she walks to the table and sits down with Joey and Storm following close behind her.

After they are sitting, Joey starts to calmly speak, "Roo I know you probably think we are overstepping the mark here, but Alf is family therefore that makes you family too."

"Right that's good to know. So what is it youse want to discuss with me", Roo asks slightly apprehensively.

"This", Joey quietly utters as she hands Roo a cut up piece of her credit card. "It fell out of your bag the other day at the 'Juice Bar'", she caringly finishes off.

"Oh. So is this what you wanted to talk to me about", Roo responds slightly defensive.

"Yes, and with Storm's help we found out", Joey quietly starts to say. She looks at Storm, who hands Roo some printed documents about the state of Roo's financial crisis. "How much debt you're in", she plainly finishes off.

"I see. Well you're right you have overstepped. My financial problem is mine to deal with and nobody else's business", Roo angrily flares up.

"Hold it there Roo, we just want to help because your dad is worried about you", Joey starts to explain.

"As I told dad, I will deal with my problems my way", Roo firmly remarks.

"How", Storm calmly asks.

"I don't know right at this second but I will think of something, I always do", Roo cynically answers.

"Okay. Your business is event organising and your last couple of events bombed, why", Storm nonchalantly enquires trying another tact.

"Because of a couple of poor organising decisions", Roo tersely replies.

"Where they due to yours or your business partner's decisions", Storm probes with Joey quietly watching on.

"It doesn't matter whose mistakes they were because we are the business", Roo explains taking her share of the blame.

"Really. I know for a fact that you were with your Aunt Morag and Uncle Ross for one of the events and you were helping your brother Duncan out when the other event was being held. So therefore it was your partner Tim who made the critical errors that caused your business to be twenty eight thousand dollars in the red", Storm states in a matter of a fact manner.

"Yes but as I said before we both own the business so we both fucked up", Roo simply remarks.

"Yeah you fucked up by letting this Tim guy plan the event", Joey rudely snorts.

"Actually Joy I planned the event but there were a couple of snags that happened and he didn't tell me and his wrong decisions at the time cost the business", Roo wearily confesses.

"And we know what word of mouth can do to a business like yours", Storm pointedly comments.

"Yeah new client bases are drying up", Roo frustratingly retorts.

"So no old or new clients, so no way to get yourself out of debt", Joey bleakly pronounces.

"Well I'm hoping when I go back to the States soon, the prognosis won't be that dire", Roo hopefully comments.

"Well you might be in luck. Storm honey", Joey brightly prompts.

"Here is a few names of some associates of mine back in the States. They are looking for someone to organise some events for them. So I took the liberty of recommending you, but they do have one request though, you have to be the one in charge from start to finish. And that means being there at the event just in case something happens", Storm firmly states as she hands over the piece of paper with Roo's new clients names on it.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say", Roo utters gobsmacked taking the piece of paper from Storm. Looking at the names on the list, Roo's eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"If you run them like before the couple of stuffed ups ones, then they should get you out of debt and maybe you might even be in the black", Storm cautiously comments.

"Again thank you Storm", Roo greetfully states as she takes hold of Storm's hand and gives it a tight squeeze.

"That what family does for family", Joey cheerfully touts. "And also we knew that you are so like your dad that you wouldn't take a hand out. That you prefer to work off your debt yourself", she cheekily finishes off.

"You know dad and I too well, my soon to be cousin", Roo laughs.

"Martha is just like youse as well", Joey quips.

"God help you and Charlie, Joey. Being related to the Stewart Clan", Roo gruffly chuckles.

"Yeah I heard that the Stewart Clan are a bunch of trouble makers, especially Colleen who was arrested for stealing", Joey happily crows.

"Really, I can't believe that, do tell", Roo heartily laughs.

"Well Penn really was the one who stole the property and put it in your Aunt Colleen's van. But at the time the police couldn't prove it so Charlie had to arrest her. And for a while after that, she wore a heavy long black veil to work at the Diner to hide her identity", Joey willingly informs Roo.

"Oh god finally I have something to throw back at her when she brings up my past", Roo merrily touts. "Well guys I told Martha that I would help out at the 'Juice Bar' today, so I will catch up with you both later", Roo reluctantly comments, then she stands up to leave.

"Okay Roo and yeah I'll see you later", Joey warmly states as she stands up and starts to head back down the veranda.

"Have fun at the 'Juice Bar'", Storm kindly remarks as she stands up and starts to follow Joey.

"Oh and thanks again Storm", Roo softly utters as she gives Storm a quick hug. Then she turns to Joey and gives Joey at quick hug quietly saying, "and thank you Joey for being so concerned about dad and me."

"That's what family is supposed to do for each other", Joey caringly responds.

"Yes that is true. Bye you two", Roo happily utters giving them a small wave as she head off the 'Juice Bar'.

"Well my gorgeous love, I've got to go to work, but I'll see you at Haven for lunch", Storm lovingly tells her, before leaning in and give Joey a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

"Okay my sexy woman. I'll see you at 'Haven'", Joey tenderly responds and briefly placing her right hand over Storm's heart. Then Storm turns and walks away to the carpark to drive to the Yabbie Creek Rehab Centre to see her patients there.

Joey watches Storm walk away admiring her muscular bum just like she done watching Charlie walk away and lusting after her toned bum. She is happy now that Alf has one less thing to worry about. Joey hopes soon that the real killer of Penn will be caught and Alf will be free of that worry.

* * *

><p>Joey parks the business' Holden Colorado LX two door, two seater, cab chassis five speed manual 4X4, which is now vibrant lime green in colour instead of its original silver colour. The business' coloured logo lettering is painted on the doors and tailgate in black. The brightly coloured logo design is of a great white pointer shark, it has a 3D look to it, with 'Summer Bay' written above the shark and 'Fishing Charters &amp; Cruises' written below the shark. As she turns off the ignition Jade leans over and kisses Joey softly on the side of the neck. Joey smiles and turns to Jade and warmly asks, "what was that for?"<p>

"For picking me up and bringing me home", Jade loving answers smiling at her lover.

"It was my pleasure hon", Joey happily tells her before lean down and give Jade a quick gentle kiss on her lips.

"Thanks my Jo-Jo", Jade purrs after Joey finished with the kiss.

"Come on, let's get inside and get cleaned up before tea", Joey cheerfully suggests as she starts to get out of the cab.

"Mmm a shower together, I love your thinking babe", Jade responds in a seductive voice, before she gets out of the cab.

"Thanks hon", Joey laughs and winks at her lover before she closes and locks the 4X4 truck doors.

Before her and Jade leave the big shed, where Joey garages the truck, Joey pulls the roller door down by its chain and pulley system. Next they leave through the door just next to the roller door. On exiting the shed they see Charlie and Storm coming out of the back door to the four bay garage. Jade calls out to them, "hey sexy ladies!"

"Hi sweethearts", Charlie happily calls back, with Storm smiling and waving at them.

Before they meet up at the sliding side door they are all greeted by a very excited Coco who runs out the doggie door. The kelpie is beside herself as each of her loving mistress' happily greets her with pats and loving words. As Charlie opens up the sliding screen door, Storm tells the energetic dog to sit and wait so they can walk inside before she does. As Storm walks in last, Coco shoots past her, but is brought up short with Joey telling her no and to sit and wait as Charlie is walking up the two steps to get into the kitchen. She is followed by Jade, Storm, than Joey with Coco quickly entering behind them.

On walking into the kitchen they find Ruby and Nicole in there. Charlie sees Ruby is doing something with the cake that Storm made and Nicole is placing the honey and soya sauce chicken wings she made into the microwave. "So what's going on here girls", Charlie curiously asks.

"Well you see my Charlie as an apology for my terrible behaviour yesterday I decided to cook you all dinner", Ruby proudly answers with a big smile on her face.

"I see. So you're feeding us the meal we made you last night", Charlie pointedly states with a smirk on her face.

"Well you did teach me not to waste good food", Ruby cheekily quips. "And anyway the cake is a bit different", she impishly adds as she steps away from it.

The adults women all take a look at the cake and smile when they read what Ruby wrote on it with the chocolate 'Cadbury Flakes', 'I'm so sorry my mummies'. "Oh Rubes", is all they and Charlie can say and Charlie takes her in her arms and gives her a hug.

"Nice one Ruby, but it doesn't mean we are going to let you go on the road trip. We still haven't made up our minds yet", Joey plainly states knowing the teen is hoping this will get them to let her go on the road trip with Nicole.

"Yep it is going to take more than an apology on a cake", Jade laconically remarks agreeing with Joey.

"But kiddo, it is a start", Storm gently adds seeing Ruby crestfallen face, giving her some hope.

"Yeah I know, and I am really sorry about how I reacted last night", Ruby sadly states.

"We know you are sweetheart", Charlie warmly responds. "So while you and Nicole finish off making tea, we will go have a shower and get cleaned up", she mildly finishes off.

"Okay, but separate showers", Ruby firmly orders.

"Excuse me", Joey responds taken back by the teens demand.

"My Joey I don't want to wait until midnight before eating tea", Ruby knowingly implies.

"We're not that bad", Joey indignantly retorts.

"I thought it was bad when it was just you and my Charlie, but add my Storm and Jade into the mix and you're all bloody hopeless forgetting everyone and everything and especially time", Ruby frustratingly points out.

"My Rubes, you don't have to worry this time, your Joey's hungry tummy will keep us from forgetting about tea", Jade roguishly touts.

"Say what", Joey exclaims unimpressed. "You just wait Jady, no dessert for you", she crossly threatens. Charlie, Storm and Nicole softly chuckle with Ruby rolling her eyes.

"Which dessert do you mean Logan", Storm mirthfully asks as she winks at Charlie.

"That Doc, would be the one that we'll be having in our bedroom later", Joey wickedly answers smiling triumphantly at Jade.

"TMI guys TMI", Ruby squawks and puts her hands over her ears. This causes everyone to laugh at Ruby's response.

"Come on let go have a shower. Joey you and I can shower down here while Doc and Jade can shower upstairs", Charlie directs with laughter still shading her voice, as she starts to head to her and Joey's bedroom.

"Remember Doc, no dessert for Jade", Joey pointedly states as she starts to follow her fiancée`.

"My Joey please", Ruby begs not wanting the image of Storm and Jade having sex popping into her head.

"She'll remember no such thing", Jade comments in a matter of a fact manner as she starts to head towards the staircase near the lounge room.

"Jade remember I have an eidetic memory", Storm simply responds as she followers her fiancée` to the staircase.

"Stormy I'm sure I can get you to forget", Jade seductively purrs.

"Go, get all of you nymphos and have your showers", Ruby blasts, her face burning hot from embarrassment with Nicole laughing hard at the women's antics. Charlie and Joey giggle and disappear into their bedroom whilst Storm and Jade chuckle disappearing up the stairs.

* * *

><p>The next morning finds Joey at the 'Bait Shop' with both her business partners, Alf and Aden with Will being there as well. They are all here to go over their books and they show that they have a slight slump in business, especially in the shop's takings. This causes frustrated sighs from the business partners. "That doesn't sound good", Will cautiously comments as he is stacking some new rods into the display holder.<p>

"No it's not, and with that flamin' Detective Robertson mongrel scaring the tripe out of our customers with his witch hunt of an investigation, I can only seeing us losing more punters", Alf gruffly huffs.

"I think we should talk to Veronika about how he is frightening customers away from our business. Surely there is something she can do to try and keep him away from here", Aden spouts off slightly angry.

"Like what, police harassment", Joey asks slightly exasperated.

"Yeah well if that detective doesn't have anything on Alf and keeps on coming here just to try and rattle him, I'd say call this lawyer of yours to try and get him off your backs", Will chimes in on his take on what they should do. Also he knows if they lose any more business they will probably have to let him go and he really needs this job so he can keep his daughter Lily.

"Yeah you might be right. And with what young Joey has told me about Veronika's reputation I'm sure she knows all of that galah Robertson's tricks", Alf agrees giving in to the others thoughts.

"Oh I have moves the 'Castrator' can only wish she knew", Robertson arrogantly brags as he walks into the shop. His arrival slightly startles them. Robertson looks around the shop noticing who is there. "Well, well everyone is here, it must be my lucky day", he cheerfully adds.

"What can we do for you detective", Joey politely asks trying to head off any trouble.

"I'm just here on a social call to let you know that I don't believe Alf kill Penn", Robertson nonchalantly replies.

"Hang fowl, so you're now saying that Alf didn't murder Penn, is that what you're saying", Aden suspiciously questions.

Just before Robertson can answer, a customer walks in, however before the customer can say anything Robertson calmly states, "no I don't think Alf killed Penn alone."

"Ah can I get some squid thanks", the male customer asks in a nervous manner.

"Sure. I'll get it for you", Will utters politely as he goods to the freezer to get the customer the bait that he wants.

"So who is this supposed person I'm in cahoots with in killing Penn Graham", Alf pointedly enquires unimpressed with Robertson.

"Well I'll give you a clue, he recently turned back up in town, got a job not long after his arrival. Then he mysteriously left town very soon after the murder and he work with fishing equipment", Robertson merrily touts. At this, Joey takes out her mobile and discreetly makes a phone call and puts it on speaker.

Will quickly gives the customer the bait they want and they pay for it and hurriedly leaves. "Hold on. What the hell are you on about", Will exclaims in disbelief.

"Oh come now, Alf I think you should enlighten your employee", Robertson happily stirs.

"Robertson here thinks you helped me kill flamin' Penn Graham", Alf angrily huff.

"You're got to fucking joking! Why the hell would I do that, I didn't even know the fucking prick", Will irately rants.

"Well I don't know if you held Penn down while Alf stabbed the beast with his steely fishing knife. Or if you kill him at Alf behest", Robertson happily tries to bait Will and Alf.

"What the hell! What gives you the fucking right to say fucked up things like that", Will responds incensed.

"Excuse me for being rude, but I don't really know how to speak politely to murders", Robertson taunts in a blaze` manner.

"Oh for fuck sake Alf didn't kill anyone and neither did I", Will blasts outraged.

"Please, I'm sure you would if Alf asked you", Robertson mockingly retorts.

"You're un-fucking believable", Aden irritatingly states.

"You're nothing but a flamin' galah Robertson", Alf hotly touts.

"Detective where is your proof, because if you did have any you would be arresting Alf and Will instead of trying to intimidate them", Joey sternly comments.

"Joey, Alf gave Will a job on the same day Penn Graham was murder. Also the fishing knife that killed Mr Graham came from this shop because the seller of said knife confirmed this morning that Alf' is the only 'Marttiini Fillet Knife' out of its packet while the rest are still in their wrappers being kept as collector's items. So I find that very coincidental", Robertson triumphantly announces.

"And as we have already told you, we never got that knife with that order, if so I would definitely have seen it. So you better go back to Tuttle and find out what he really did with it", Joey firmly states in a clipped manner.

"So are you going to arrest me, if not, I'm going on my smoko break", Will challenges and waits for Robertson to respond.

"No I'm not going to charge you right now", Robertson answers in a dismissive manner.

"Good", Will bluntly replies then turns and leaves the 'Bait Shop'.

"Hmm that looks like the actions of a guilty person to me", Robertson happily remarks.

"Well to me it looks like the actions of someone who is highly offended at being accused of murder with no real proof", Joey comments in a flinty manner. "Now if you aren't here to charge anybody or to buy something can you please leave detective as to not scare anymore of our customers away", she requests in politely firm manner.

"Of course, but this is to be continued", Robertson smugly quips as he turns and leaves the shop.

"What an arrogant prick", Aden snarls.

"Mate don't worry about that clown", Alf reassuringly states.

Then both Alf and Aden overhear Joey on her mobile. "So V did you hear all that", she asks in a slightly pissed off manner.

"I got most of it and I also recorded what I heard as well. I think it's about time I had a chat with someone about Robertson harassing Alf at work causing a loss in customers. Leave it with me and I'll get back to you soon", Veronika thoughtfully replies.

"Thanks V. I hope to hear from you soon", Joey happily responds breathing a sigh of relief as she disconnects the call.

"Joey, you sneaking little thing", Aden laughs.

"I just hope with Veronika now getting involved it doesn't make that galah Robertson come after me even harder", Alf utters worried.

"Alf I'm sure it'll get Robertson off your case for a while", Aden confidently states.

"I hope Ade, I really do", Alf murmurs unsure. However gives him a reassuring pat on the back.

* * *

><p>Lunch time finds Joey at the 'Diner', as she walks up to the counter she is warmly greeted by Roo, "hi Joey."<p>

"Hey Roo", Joey gladly returns the warm greeting.

"Will told me that youse had a run in with that dick of a detective Robertson this morning", Roo gruffly comments.

"Yeah he was accusing both Alf and Will of killing that drop kick", Joey huffs unimpressed by Robertson accusation.

"Yeah Will was pissed off with the whole thing and I don't blame him. Why would Will kill that wanker when he didn't know the guy. And as for dad, it just ludicrous to think he could do such a thing. Robertson is just being an arsehole", Roo blasts annoyed.

"Ruth Stewart mine your language please. And Detective Sergeant Robertson is only doing his job", Colleen righteously defends her favourite detective.

"What harassing innocent people", Roo snorts in a scoffing manner.

"He is only doing what he thinks best to try and catch a killer. Who I might add is still out roaming free and we need to do all we can to help the good detective to apprehend him and bring him to justice", Colleen replies still defending the detective's tactics.

"Excuse me Colleen, by what do you mean by 'we'", Joey interrupts getting a sick feeling in her stomach.

"Well young Joey I'm and unofficial deputy helping Detective Sergeant Robertson, undercover so to speak", Colleen proudly whispers.

"Good god Colleen, that arsehole Robertson is just using you to get the dirty on people", Roo squawks in disbelief.

"Detective Sergeant Robertson is only doing his duty, and I for one will help him out in any way I can", Colleen stubbornly touts.

"Colleen did you tell Robertson that Alf gave Will a job the same night Penn was killed", Joey pointedly asks and fearing the answer.

"No I didn't", Colleen honesty answers.

"Well somebody did", Joey sharply states.

"Colleen if you keep this gossiping up all you're going to do is give at arsehole Robertson more ammunition to keep going after dad. Is that what you want, to see dad in gaol", Roo utter totally unimpressed by her aunt's interfering.

"Of course not", Colleen splutters out slightly horrified.

"Please Colleen can you just stop interfering before you get someone innocent thrown in gaol. Because Robertson will manipulate anyone and anything to get an arrest even if it is the wrong person", Joey harshly comments in disbelief, then she turns and swiftly walks out of the 'Diner'.

* * *

><p>Charlie is sitting at the kitchen table having a late dinner due to working some overtime in trying to find where Daria Hennessey hid the kombi van. As she eats her dinner she listening quietly to Joey telling her what happened today at the 'Bait Shop' and the 'Diner', with Storm and Jade silently sitting at the table as well. After Joey has finished speaking, Charlie takes a sip of her wine. "So that was what Roo was going on about when she came to the station earlier tonight", Charlie calmly utters putting her wine glass down.<p>

"Roo came down to the station, why", Joey asks slightly confused.

"She was talking to Robertson about getting his facts straight and stop listening to salacious gossip. But Robertson told her to get Alf to give up information on who killed Penn and he would go easy on him", Charlie wearily answers.

"The prick's got it so fucking wrong it unbelievable", Joey tiredly snorts.

"Well I think Robertson burnt his bridges with Leah. She was so pissed off at him using her to get information on Alf and Will", Charlie amuses with a smirk on her face remembering overhearing Leah getting up Robertson when she called into the 'Diner' on her way home tonight.

"The less she has to do with that fucking wanker the better", Jade growls.

"Miles has been worried that Robertson was using his friendship with Leah to manipulate her into helping him", Storm thoughtfully adds.

"Well I'm just glad Leah is with Miles and not with detective so-far-up-himself-he-could-turn-himself-inside-out", Jade sharply grouses.

"I bet he'd have to have a big badge to fit that name on it", Storm nonchalantly quips.

"Yeah that's to compensate for his extremely small dick", Jade banters back quickly. This causes Charlie and Joey to softly chuckle and for Storm to smile.

"But seriously, who is Robertson going to come after next? He has accused Angelo helping Alf kill Penn, now Will. So will he next go after Aden or Brett? Or will he come after me", Joey asks slightly scared.

"This is Robertson tactics, to make people suspicious of everyone to keep his real target on the back foot. Honey if Alf or Will didn't kill Penn they have nothing to worry about", Storm honestly tells her.

"I'm just glad V know now what Robertson doing and saying", Joey firmly touts.

"Yes and don't we know about that", Charlie rudely snorts.

"What do you mean babe", Joey asks mystified.

"We got a phone call from Area Command today to keep way from your places of business unless we have a warrant or are there to lay charges. Robertson was not happy, snapping that the 'Castrator' was protecting the killer and interfering in his investigation", Charlie tautly answers.

"I'm sorry you got dragged into Charlie, but we're losing customers every time he shows up at the 'Bait Shop' accusing Alf of killing Penn with no proof. And we've had enough", Joey utter distressed that Charlie has copped a dressing down but happy that Robertson harassment at the 'Bait Shop is going to stop.

"Yeah Graves wasn't impressed about Robertson going there making accusations like he did and that she got rapped over the knuckles for his actions. She even pointed out that they need the station on side if they want to get Penn's killer and having the station reprimanded was not helping. She also said alienating the local police with their community is wrong because they will be leaving after the case is closed but the local police are here to stay so they need the community to see them as the trusted members not someone to be feared or view with suspicion", Charlie tells them proud of the young detective sticking up for the station.

"Well I hope Robertson listened and is going to pull his head in", Joey huffs.

Charlie and Storm look at the each, "Not a chance", they positively say in unison.

"Of course not, the man thinks he's never wrong", Jade snorts in disgust.

"Oh well he's going to come a fucking gutser when her finds out that Alf didn't kill Penn", Joey adamantly states.

"And we'll cheer when Charlie and Georgia finds the right killer", Jade cheerfully touts.

"On that note, while Jade and I clean up, Charlie honey, why don't you go have a shower? And Logan you go see if there's anything good on telly", Storm interjects to cease anymore talk about Robertson and his hunt for Penn Graham's killer.

"I have a better idea, why don't we all clean up and then we head upstairs and take a relaxing dip in the spa pool", Jade suggests lustfully looking around at each woman.

"Ooo I love your thinking Jady", Joey wickedly concurs.

"Well who am I to disagree", Charlie happily utters.

"Okay my beloveds, let's get cracking", Storm responds in delight, as they quickly set out cleaning up. All the while Joey still is feeling uneasy about Robertson and what he will do next to pin Penn's murder on Alf.


End file.
